Prophecy of The Sword of Moon and The Sword of Snow
by Czar Joseph
Summary: I Inspire TPotTCoP1 By: Reborn 123 & Zangetsu from Arch-Daishou. During 4th Shinobi War. Naruto and Sakura Sacrifice their lives to save the world and it turns out, Kami and Shinigami told them the new treat is coming since a single blond boy who neglected by his parents favor to their daughter and he give up his life as a part of the family. No Harem&Less Bash. Pls. R&R NaruxSaku.
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

**Prologue**

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

_The Black Moon, The Cherry Snow, and The Spirit of the Sky._

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p>"Normal Talking"<br>_'Thoughts'  
><em>**:Demonic: / "Summons"**

**[**Zanpakutou awaken**]**  
><em>Hollow Talking/_  
>"Spirit Talking"<br>**‡Jutsu/Kido‡**

* * *

><p><strong>(Updated)<strong>

During 4th Shinobi War wage on then since **_The _**_**Allied Shinobi Forces**_ that they're losing and then three brave shinobi make a final stand against Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha wit the vicious Juubi and now many Allied Forces are died to save the Elemental Nations then the three people:

One on the center has a Blond-haired man wore a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with red lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends, wearing Hitai-ate on his left bicep with white _haori_ coat with dark red flame licking it, and the symbol of 六代目火影 (Rokudaime Hokage) then the 2 symbols of Gotei 13 on both sides then wearing white bicep band with a orange swirl symbol on right bicep, and wielding a daitō-type sword with a black blade, the four prongs on the cross guard extend out farther than they previously did. While still in the shape of the manji, the prongs become more abstract and slender in appearance. The wielders' right hand becomes covered by a black glove, and the chain at the base of swords hilt extends out further than it previously did, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm, with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm. and his name is **'Naruto Uzumaki'**, _The Son of Minato Namikaze __**and**__ Kushina Uzumaki?_ that he has her soul inside of him, and the student of the late teacher, Jiraiya, his godfather,_ the Hero of Konoha_, _Savior of this World_, _Child of Prophecy_, and the _Konoha's Orange Hokage_ and the Wielder of_ Zangetsu_. And as his form of Tensa Zangetsu Version 2 **(AN: Think Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu Version 2 that fight against Aizen)**

He and his team will defeat the Juubi no matter what and along side in the left is a Pink-lavender highlight hair kunoichi wore a Red Battle Kimono with white medical vest with pink obi and also wearing white bicep band with a orange swirl symbol, and wielding a pure white standard Katana with hollow snowflake-like tsuba and a long white ribbon that forms from the pommel from the end of the hilt was _Sode no Shirayuki_, and her name is **'Sakura Uzumaki'**, former '**Sakura Haruno**'? The Wife of Naruto Uzumaki and the apprentice of Tsunade, it's been years since Naruto and Sakura got married before he became Hokage. Since his predecessor,** Tsunade Senju**; she step her position as a 5th Hokage to served for saving Konoha and he got his reputation and the Wielder of **Sode no Shirayuki** and the adopted mother of Sakura.

And then finally last right a long raven haired man he wore a ANBU uniform with the red and white Uchiha symbol with a blue cross on it his left vest and wielding chokuto on back of his hip The Kusanagi no Tsurugi and his wrist a blue Cross shaped like a star with beads on it and It's a Quincy Cross and the **Ginrei Kojaku **Bow and along the sheath with holster of 5 hilts was **Seele Schneider**, that was belong to her Mother's heirloom. It's Sasuke Uchiha last survivor of Uchiha Clan and a Ishida Quincy? since her Mother was a Quincy, her family was as a Ishida who past down their legacy for generations since Mikoto meet Fugaku and teach her son Sasuke being a Quincy and before the Uchiha Massacre killed by **Itachi** **Uchiha**, Sasuke's Older Brother and the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan and then he attend to get avenge his clan what he did and turns out since he met Naruto on his young age and told him to forget about revenged and then he make friends with him before he be learning to became a **Quincy** and defeat him and find the truth of why he murdered his clan. since Sasuke know the truth from is brother, Itachi that he was ordered by the council and massacre his clan to prevent to **_d'etat_** to take over of Konoha during the time of Senju and Uchiha was, since he killed Danzo that his the responsible of the ordered Itachi to wipe the Uchiha then spare his little brother to live and then the truth from the kages by the help of Orochimaru and Team Taka then he revive him from Anko's Curse mark on her neck it's been over 3 years since what happen. Since Sasuke has the Eternal Mangkyo Sharingan since he was transplant his Older Brother's eyes with his old eyes since he overused the Mangekyo Sharingan after he defeat his older brother.

As Naruto with in **Bankai** form along his wife, his best friend, Sasuke and rest of the remains of the Rookie 12+1 and senseis/adopted brothers: Kakashi and Gai, The Hokages and his father that from Orochimaru's** Edo Tensei** and the co. try everything they could and attend to ready for attack the Juubi then attend to use the most powerful **Bijuudama** wipe everything in the face of the earth. As 100 or more Shinobis left in the battlefield.

"Everyone? Keep him busy, I attend to use my **Sennin Bijuu Mōdo **(Sage Tailed Beast Mode) then I will use '**Saigo no Getsuga Tensho **(Final Getsuga Tensho or The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)' to finished the Juubi, Madara and Obito?!" Naruto said/ordered. "HAI!" All Shinobi agreed.

Sakura shocked. "You can't, Foxy-kun? what will happen to you to used that technique and lost all your powers if you use that?" She said complained.

"I know Sakura-chan, I have to it's the only chance. Sakura-chan Cover me, Sasuke you and Gai-niisan stalled Madara and Kakashi-niisan with Obito as well to give me some time to activated it and everything you got, dattayo!" He said and Sasuke "hm." And then his Wife replied "Right, Naru-kun and be careful and I won't let everything happen to you" she said and as her her husband nodded and then he place his on the chain arm and concentrate is Reiryuko, Chakra, Sage and Bijuu combine and then also all of his Reiryoku as well.

**==Time Skip==**

As the Fight Continues Sasuke using his **Complete Susanoo: Archer mode**, and Gai using his Final **Eighth-gates**, the Gate of Death to keep Madara with is **Complete Susanoo**. busy away from Naruto and Kakashi using his Raikiri aim to his shoulder and continue fighting against his former teammate, Obito for what he did to Rin that Kakashi killed her and then some time he using his Sakura Aim her Sword at Obito using **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **fire the beam of powerful avalanche of cold air then freeze the remaining White Zetsus and kill them and as the Juubi attend to fire is Bijuudama almost complete.

**==Moment Later==**

And as Kakshi got injured badly and used his **Kamui** on reach out his limit, Gai is exhausted from his gate he almost died to used the 8th gate. then Sasuke's was impaled by Madara use Sasuke's Kusanagi and Hashirama got absorb my Madara and his brother Tobirama weaken with Madara Chakra Rods and Hiruzen got pinned down and lastly Minato with Kuruma's Yin-Chakra was attend to defeat it but it turns out he transfer the Yin Chakra to his son and he weaken since he got Kurama's Yang Chakra.

And All a suddenly a Burst Pillar of Dark Blue Silver Flames the Largest Wave of Energy shoots out the sky

**(Piercer of Heaven Theme from Bleach Played)**

As the Everyone saw Naruto on the center on the Dark Dark Red then he has changed in appearance his body is look different

"What-what is that?!" Obito shocked.

As his Appearance that Naruto's hair turns black and becomes waist-length. A bluish-gray, bandage-like carapace forms around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black, flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Naruto's body constantly emits smoky black Reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm. and the eyes of the Sage Bijuu on it. and Combine with Eyes of **Sage Bijuu Mode**. The Color of the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho is mix with Dark Red-Orange.** (AN: Think Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou scene)**

"The Saigo no Getsuga Tensho is...me...it became Getsuga itself." Naruto explained about his form to them. And as moment face the Juubi and as Madara and Obito are shocked about his form and he said. "The Saigo no Getsuga Tensho... If I use the technique, I will use all of my Chakra, Reiryoku and my powers. That's what "Final" means." He finished.

_'I can't sense his Chakra or his Bijuu power.'_ Madara eyes wided in shocked in though. and flashback about the _Gedō Mazō_ and recaptured all the Bijuus except Kyuubi's Yin-Chakra and then Naruto will prepare for his final strike. _'Then how he could he sense me and I can't see his chakra with my Sharingan can't see it. But no Jinchuuriki or human could sensed chakra unless I deliberately bought down my powers of Juubi, I can't see though to their it's level_ _of awareness_.' as his eyes more wider. '_Could it...possibly be that he...is at even higher level then the Juubi?_' As though gritted his teeth harder.

"Abused! That couldn't possibly be! No mere man cannot suppress the Juubi! OBITO?!" Madara ordered Obito.

"Hai, JUUBI! ANNIHILATED THEM ALL" Obito ordered the Juubi

his Juubi ready to fire the Largest Bijuudama. As Naruto raise his hand on the side. And Generating a blade of deep black Dark Red-Orange Reiatsu in his hand, then raise the up to the air to charged his blade then ready to strike and the blade is even more powerful.

**:Kit, can you hear me?:** A voice came from Naruto's head as eyes widen.

_'Kurama?'_ Naruto said.

**:Yes, Naruto since the Yang fragment still there and if used my Yin Chakra in you if use this technique and then you be dead for sacrificed yourself to save the world.:** Kurama said.

As Naruto smirked. _'Yeah, Kurama. I guess I'm gonna missed you.'_ said to the Biju.

**:Yeah, kit. And Do you remember my roommate told to use this technique?:** Kurama asked/said.

At moment a that he remember fight against his Grandfather-figure of his last words.

**~Flashback~**

_"Naruto, If you use this technique, you will lose all your Soul Reaper powers and Chakra as well, Farewell, Naruto." _As last words of Tensa Zangetsu and he fade away to darkness for of his adopted grandfather figure's farewell.

**~Flashback Ended~**

_'Yeah, I'm gonna missed him. And you too as well, Kurama.'_ Naruto said for Farewell.

**:Yeah, Kit and Farewell.:** As last words of Kurama, then he fade away in the shadows

**‡Mugetsu!‡**

**(Piercer of Heaven Theme from Bleach Ended)**

then swings it downward towards his target. Doing so causes a massive veil of black Reiatsu to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. Afterwards, the energy continues to rise before dissipating into the sky.

And as the Juubi fired the Bijuudama, and the Mugetsu and Bijuudama are now collided then the Mugetsu slash through the Bijuudama then head straight to the Juubi now slashed the the Juubi in half as Madara and Obito are now dissolved into dust and as the Juubi roars in pain the now cause the Juubi body begun explode of the Chakra Overload then for any minutes.

As Naruto is done, then his carapace mask crack and his bandage-like carapace forms around his torso are cracked and faded leaving on his arm as well then looked at the Juubi is about to explode and now the War is over and now

And now for Naruto saw the Juubi ready to explosion and an blur of pink next to him was his Wife, she only has last of her strength to use Shunpo bringing the survivors to safety then and she shunpo'd to her husband as he look at her with smile on her face then they saw the blast radius will head straight to them as Naruto and Sakura kissed together as they parted and place their foreheads together eyes closed. **(AN: Think Sword Art Online Episode 16 Aincrad's Deleted along with Kirito and Asuna)**

"It's over, right?" Naruto said to his wife.

'Yeah, it's all over and we will be die together, ne?" Naruto said on her sweet tone.

Naruto nodded. "Hm, yeah we are and we will see our children to the heaven, right Saku-koi." He said then place his right hand on her back and her left hand on his whisker cheek marks and have their hands together. As Sakura nodded. "Yeah, but we are going to watch Noriko, Ichigo and Rukia and we are the last of the Rookie 12, debettayo." His wife said with a smile. **(AN: Ichigo and Rukia are the names of Naruto and Sakura's children after Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki)**

"Yeah, We will always be together, dattebayo." As Naruto last words and then The Juubi is now completed explode the blast radius will toward them and then as they caught the blast and fade away for now.

**~In Afterlife~**

And now the souls wandering to going to the gates to the afterlife and now as two wandering souls

"We are now going to afterlife, right?" Sakura said with a smile and Naruto replied. "Yeah"

As Naruto and Sakura are walk together with hands together to toward to the Afterlife after the War is now ended. As they continue walking and a Voice came in.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Uzumaki" A feminine voice spooked

As Naruto and Sakura stopped then looked around the as they saw a two lights one yellow and other Blue approached them as the light fade as they appeared to of two people one is a beautiful women with a white silk kimono and other was men with a black kimono with a scythe

"welcome you two? I see you svae many people of your actions, don't you think" A masculine voice spoke.

"Wha-? and are you two? Naruto asked.

"I am Kami." Kami Introduce.

"And I'm Shinigami" Shinigami Introduce.

As Naruto and Sakura eyes wide about their names. And Naruto spoke. "Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama, what are you doing here?" He Asked.

As Kami spoke up. "Naruto-kun, I saw you and your wife sacrifice your lives to save mankind and we are appreciate to job well done, and We very proud that you defeat Madara and Obito to sent them adepts of Hell that were of all his crimes and corruption towards are lands and I am very pleased" Kami congrats

"And Thanks, for I got the Soul of Madara and Obito with me to make sure that the **Edo Tensei Jutsu**, that Tobirama invented and I will make sure that someone will revived him never again" Shinigami said and thank them.

"You're Welcome Kami-sama. Shinigami-sama. but I appreciate your help and what's going on? Did we cause any trouble?" Sakura said.

"No, not at all, Sakura. Kami and I are want something to offer a help and give you a second chance."

"A Second Chance?" Naruto and Sakura shock unison.

"Yes, but there's a something about the worlds from alternate worlds." Kami said.

"Alternate worlds?" Naruto said.

"Yes, It appears that the young child of legacy was neglected by his parents for favor to their daughter." Kami said with furious

Naruto and Sakura shock the heard what Kami words about the child that neglected by his parents favor their daughter.

"Why did his parents' neglected him for his sister?" Sakura asked the Gods

"Because they though she was the Child of Prophecy." Shinigami said. "Because the Elder Toad spoken Jiraiya? the Jiraiya you from your is dead and with Kami on the heaven."

As Naruto gritted his teeth and fist clings upset about his neglected and Sakura on that other hand that she got mad to them about having parents ignore his existence.

"It's that why you came to us that you want us to offer to help him to train him, is that it?" Naruto asked and the Gods nodded.

And Naruto looked at his wife and said. "Sakura-chan, we can't have him to be alone on his burden and we must help him for all the cost." With is curious words.

And His wife nodded at him with smiled and said. "Sure, I will help."

"Kami-sama, Shinigami-sama we will help." Naruto said in agreement.

As the Gods smiled at them and then Kami said. "Wait, there is someone you want to go with, and you need someone inside both of you."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what?" Sakura said.

As Kami raise her hand aim at the Naruto and Sakura then they feel a force on their body and then Kami pull her hand back extract it with two souls each of then one is red soul and the other with a white as the soul flew down and as they manifest into a being and appeared to be a red haired women and white-lavender women with a kimono, as Naruto and eyes wide that they recognize them it was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, the mother of Naruto and the In-law of Sakura and Sode no Shirayuki, The surrogate mother of Sakura as she's one who rescue Sakura from the Mind-Alternate Kinjutsu by Inoichi that got upset Minato for being a genius and wife too, also he put the same Kinjutsu on his daughter before she got arguing with him and leaving her clan for what he did,

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto said in surprised and Kushina eyes opened that he saw her son with a happy slime that seeing her son again as she ran toward him then hug him "Naru-chan, I'm so happy that I see you again, Dattebane."

"Kaa-san!" As Sakura as ran to her surrogate and as Sode no Shirayuki's arms wide then Sakura jumped and hug her surrogate mother with a smile with face and said. "It's good to see you again, Sode no Shirayuki." And Sode no Shirayuki smiled warmly and said. "It's good to see you again, my precious one." said to her master/surrogate daughter. as Naruto and Sakura

"Alright, now we are all here and now for discussion for upcoming disaster." as Shinigami materialize a Meeting table with chair with 7-10 people to sit in and the Naruto and others are now sited. Naruto will sit together besides his wife and as Kami sit on the middle and shinigami on the side next to her and rest are sited and then she spoke. "Now we will begin"

"As you know the world that we have someone came here to our presence and he told that we need six people to help the 'Child of Prophecy' that he was neglected by his family for his sister and I like to know you all want to help him train and learn all your skills and then we have a guests to having a briefing about this mission."

"So, you were saying that you want us to train one child who neglected by his parents then train him became powerful?" Naruto asked and Kami nodded.

"Yes, and we want you all have the past events during your lives and you gonna need to save the world and we the guests to support to him and raised."

"And who's your guests, Kami-sama? Shinigami-sama?" Sakura asked.

As Shinigami snapped his fingers to signal them to entered as they entered Naruto and the others shocked the was that someone enter the briefing room standing front of them one was a man in his late thirties. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends

Naruto gawked in shocked he know him well. "It-it-it-it can't be...Zangetsu-jiji?" Naruto said and that was his Surrogate Grandfather/Zanpakuto. As Zangetsu nodded. "Yes, Naruto. But the Zangetsu you from your world are faded away and this time your powers will be restored when the times comes." As he said then Naruto lower his head that his powers will be return soon and as his wife put her hand on her shoulder to comfort him with a smile looked at each other then they nodded and continue to their briefing and said to Zangetsu. "Thanks, Zangetu and I will." said with his trademark fox grinned. "That's good to hear, Naruto." he replied and Naruto said. "So, let's continue, Shinigami-sama?"

"Right, and all I know is that lost all your Soul Reaper powers and lost of your Bijuu, correct?" Shinigami said and Naruto said nothing about the lost of his powers and a friend as well then he now hell be waiting for his powers return and hopefully hell waited until all his Soul Reaper Powers return and as the everyone continue briefing.

"So, Ready to next guest and here they are" Shinigami said and snapped his fingers signal to entered as there are two people that shocked that that a new people enter the briefing room.

One is and Orange Haired man that Naruto reminded him as Pain, he wore looked like Naruto's _shihakushō. _and his attire consists of a thicker strap across his chest. He has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars and A Zanpakuto that look like Zangetsu but it's different but the blade a silver hilt with gray wrappings, and a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself becomes slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife. When stored away on back, the former cloth still materializes to act as an impromptu sheath. **(AN: Think Ichigo's 2 Years later in Full-bring Saga.)**

And the other man that his body, his clothes and his hair are completely all white and His eyes consist of black pupils, white irises, and black sclera. Wearing the same clothes as the orange hair and has a psychotic grins then that he look like a Sadist and creepy too and looking wielding White Zangetsu as well.

"Everyone, meet Ichigo Kurosaki and that man in white was Hichigo **(AN: As White Ichigo? All authors or websites name him as 'Hichigo')**

"Hi there, Nice to meet you." Ichigo greeted.

/_Well Hello there, HEheheheheee!_/ Hichigo greet with a psycho chuckled.

As Ichigo dry eyes that of Hichigo crazy antic about killing a weakling and sigh and said. "Well you quit it, don't respect the gods you know that!"

/_Oh, Shut up Ichigo, because the damn gods what they brought me here in the first place. I shouldn't finished you were I started._/ as hollow-Ichigo said with a maniacal laughter.

"You wanna bet!" Ichigo said and as his about draw his Zanpakuto and Hichigo do the same then felt a massive killer instant then collapsed in one knee then look the source then they looked pale that Shinigami got mad of their behavior.

"ENOUGH! Both of you, we are not here to fight, and we are here to discussion about the new treat from the other worlds and now do anything foolish games and you" Shinigami pointed at Hichigo with fear. " If you cause any trouble. I will send you back to the adepts of hell, UNDERSTAND?!" Shinigami yelled.

then as Hichigo nodded shaken and as the Death god's killing instant subside and now continue the meeting. "And you please sit." As said two more people sitted and said. "Ichigo Kurosaki is a Substituted Soul Reaper? I talked to Head Captain, Ginryusai Yamamoto to ask Ichigo for help and Now then we will having Zangetsu from another about the story of Rikudou Sannin." then he looked at Naruto and Sakura and said. " Did you know that story?" then as wed-couple nodded. "But there is a story about it." as the Naruto and Sakura eyes raised and then Shinigami looked at Kami then she nod him and nod him back as Kami said." Well now, let's all hear about it" then she looked at Zangetsu then she ordered him. "Tell them." as said then he nodded her and begin the tale.

"Now let's begin, It's all started..." Zangetsu start the tale.

**~Skipped 4 Hours Later~ (AN: Sorry? I have to skipped the Lines that just research about Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki or Rikudou Sannin/Sage of the Six Path)  
><strong>

Zangetsu continue. "...Since I've seen Rikudou was neglected by his parents that because of his twin brother's acknowledge and then when he had an Argument with them. Since he started to hate them for their actions because of his brother and then he decide to leave in time being and with he want acknowledged for his existence and life, and then I met him and have him to me my master and train him along a few people I selected them then he declaring his new surname that he make his own reputation, but then his parents tried to convinced their son to forgive them, and then they provoke him for their convinced/protested as he unleashed to use my power to destroyed his former parents place and his twin brother was went jealous of what kind power he processed and then he defeat him with sword fight, since he broke his sword, that causing him depressed that that sword was belong to forefathers in generation. But he doesn't cared and then as he decide to leave his home for now and then he'll live on his own and make a job and made a life? That's why, the reason is his family are the noble, but then again. He decide to help the poor for everything that worth, but he'll leave his home and land for his journey, but that was attend to and..."

**~Skipped 5 Hours later~**

"Since been few years for his travel? since his appearance has change much? But right now. As he knew they sending Trackers to find him? But we taught him Skills in Ninjutsu and Fighting style? I selected six people who specialized in Swordsmanship, Stealth, Close Combat, Knowledge and medicine, and Elements, As then Rikudou met a women that he loves then he will get to know her for since that they are in love and then but since they introduce themselves as Names" Zangetsu said and Naruto jerked then up on his then said. "Did Rikudou Sannin has a Name?" In asked as Zangetsu nodded and Naruto sit again and nodded of understand then said. "What's their name?" And Zangetsu say. "Their names is..._Hagoromo_...Ootsutsuki and Kagome" he finished and continue. "As I was saying, as they introduce themselves as Hagoromo and Kagome? Because Ootsutsuki is considered that Kaguya was one of the six people I've selected that's why Hagoromo scene her as a mother. So, he decide having Ootsutsuki name as his new surname for his old noble name? Since Kaguya Ootsutsuki is a goddess and the first human to use Chakra since she ate the fruit of the Tree that was belong to the 'God Tree' itself and that's how she got Chakra and then her powers implanted within her adopted son." He stated and Naruto replied. "I see, but who is the other 5 people besides Hagoromo-sama?" He asked and Zangetsu answered. "Yes, their names are: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto..." Ichigo exclaimed he heard the name. "The Head-Captain?" he respond asked and old-spirit nodded and continue. "Jin Kazama, the master of Advanced Mishima Style and Kazama Style, next Sieg hart, The Elemental Master of Etherion, Rikimaru, master ninja and the leader of the Azuma Ninja clan, a loyal spy of Lord Matsunoshin Gohda and his country. Raised in the way of the ninja by Azuma Shiunsai, and lastly the famous Medical Mercenary who cures many patients with his skilled in Scalpel? His name is Black Jack aka Kurō Hazama." he finished part of the tale or told them who the people that taught Rikudou with so many knowledge.

As Sakura spoke. "Wow! Black Jack or Kuro-san was amazing medical specialize like Shisou or myself." She exclaimed/admitted.

"Yeah, Sakura-hime? and even Jin himself was good at a great taijutsu and even like Rikimaru? he is cool! As I didn't know the Ninja from the past before we haven't born in the past and Sieg too, that his good at elements."

"I have admitted, Old Man Yama was trained him to be a powerful swordsman like everyone else." Ichigo admitted.

Zangetsu smirked. "That's right, he considered them as a new family? Kaguya is like his mother-figured, Genryusai as a Grandfather like me, Rikimaru is like his Older Brother too and lastly as Kuro is like his Father that he teach him all the knowledge of Medicine too." he comment.

"So, let's continue about Kagome-sama? Naruto asked.

Zangetsu continue "Sure. As for Kagome? Since she was an orphan for because her parents was killed by the bandits, ever since she ran away from them as possible when she was starved, poor and cold in outside world? But then she was adopted by the merchants so that they were she was happy forr that having a new family to raised.

"But since she met Hagoromo with her first sight? And then..."

**~Skipped 5 Hours later~**

"...Since Hagoromo cannot defeat many foes or pursuers by himself because causing his lover to be his burden and then I told him to find that blade that has the power of the snow." And Sakura eyes widen looked at Zangetsu and answered. "That was Sode no Shirayuki?" Zangetsu nodded and continue. "As he obtain the Sword and give it to Kagome and trained her to be a better swordsman as better and then Few years later and they got married and give birth with 2 children that separated 2 parts: One is the eyes and the other is the body." As Naruto shocked looked at Zangetsu and said. "The Senju and The Uchiha Ancestors, right?" And nodded from Zangetsu and continue. "then they raised their children but...ever since he told his wife about his life and his wife shocked about his life to neglected by his family and he told they don't want to play favorites to each of their children." Znagetsu said. "And then Hagoromo's former family arrived before the search? And also their scout reported that his been living his new home and also with his foolish brother? But since they haven't seen or talk him for years. about that, since they heard rumors that their former son saved many lives and then as his former brother got frustrating in jealousy for many people from his former parents homeland lost respect to the nobles and now they started respect the hero of many nations and then they worshiped him as a 'God' and also they heard he taught others from the nations about the Art of Ninja, but then again Hagoromo's brother named Harugasaki about his pride and arrogant since his parents not worthy to be their heir of the family since before his former twin brother left on the journey? Since he lost everything because of him, since his former twin brother was the most powerful first Shinobi to learned Ninjutsu and then as he tried how he is so powerful. And even Hagoromo's former parents tried everything they could but he told them that he had a wife and 2 sons, that cause his former parents shocked that their former son was married before his twin brother? But since Harugasaki was upset that he got himself a wife and since then back his former parents homeland? Many Noble families refuse the marriage contracts from different noble families, but then they select the other twin about accept the proposal, that because of his jealousy. But then again since his former twin married a commoner, but then he trained her to be strongest Kunoichi that she trained. And then he'll attempts to killed her... but as she defend herself but, she was too powerful to defeat a commoner like herself, but since Kagome told her 'brother-in-law' about his former twin brother give up his noble blood but then that he is no longer part of the family anymore.

"But since Harugasaki provoke Hagoromo for threaten his wife and as her former family does? Harugasaki told his parents the his former twin disgraced of the noble family that he married a commoner, but Hagoromo argue to told his former family that was his choice, not his family, not noble populations, it's himself to made his right path to choose and as he choose the right path and then as he told them that his children has 2 special abilities, but then Harugasaki got backfired that causing his father in rage upset that only person who disgrace? It's his son! That shocked Harugasaki but he tried to protested his father and then as his father silent him and then so as his mother? She realize about her actions about her former son's ignorance that she failed as a mother but... since then Hagoromo leave the noble family because of her mistakes and now he realized... it was his mistake that many noble families from the nation refused that as the Nobles hired trained Ninja because of his former son's actions? But then it's better to hired Samurais or Mercenaries to protect them, but they pay them in price and then again as now Harugasaki was furious about his former twin brother's new role as a Shinobi. But then he asked him to challenge him on the dual.

"But since then as he made a re-match with him during years ago, but then...as now Hagoromo accepted but then this is the fight to the death. And as they make a stance and he got the same sword that Hagoromo broken years ago and then it's re-forged and then they prepare to fight, but then as he activate his legendary 'Eye' The Rinnegan that causing his former family and his twin brother shocked that they never seen his eyes change and as he charge him and as they clashing their blades then but Harugasaki was tried so hard to surpassed him, but he is lot stronger then before. But as the sword keep breaking and then as now with a final swing and break the sword once again and followed with a first jutsu he develop? The Shinrai Tensei that push him away with a great force. And Shinra Tensei is one of the Gravity Element jutsu that from the Rinnegan.

And now the duel is over and declared Hagoromo as a winner as Harugasaki was shamed that he beat him twice and then as Hagoromo that told his former family to leave and never see their face again and as they left heartbroken and as his former father drag his former twin back to their country after the match.

And one day thing something happened..."

**~Skipped 5 more Hours later~**

"Since the Juubi named Shinju is here to attend to destroyed everything is path, and now as Hagoromo and Kagome are ready fight against the Juubi and they keep fighting no matter they caused and then as Hagoromo invented the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, that he and his wife attend to use it to fight the Juubi and then as Hagoromo used an Ultimate Jutsu to sealed the Juubi and make the First Jinchuuriki" as everyone shocked minus the gods and Hichigo and continue. "then several years later. He aged became older and can't hold the beast any longer before his wife death and her sword with him and he decide to split 9 beings from a tailed beast about 1-9 and give names then told them for his sake of the Elemental Nations and have them separated too and then selected his children to became his successor and now everything gone though..."

**~Skipped 5 Hours later~**

"When Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his strength, dream, and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited his "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy), believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger son, who inherited his "body" (his powerful life force and physical energy), believed that love was the true key to peace. On his deathbed, Hagoromo chose his younger son to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son fought against his brother, beginning a war between them. Their feud has continued on through their descendants: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan."

**(AN: Think about the canon Young Hashirama Meeting Young Madara about dreams, creating the Hidden Leaf Village, Madara gone mad, summon a kyuubi and Hashiraa vs. Madara in The VotE)**

As Zangetsu finished the tale and then everyone in awed and then Naruto said. " So, that's it huh, and I didn't know." and then his wife spoke. "Yeah, Foxy-kun that story is amazing and romantic too." She sequel and Naruto chuckled as he place his arm on her shoulder and then as look at him and Kushina said. "Shinigami-sama? We accept. When we will departure?" Asked the God of Death and sigh and answered. "Now." and he nodded then he and his wife along the others stand and prepare for to departure and then Shinigami spoke. "By the way?" as everyone stopped look at him and said "May God Speed." as everyone nodded

As Kami summon a portal leads to the another world to help and trained the _'Child of Prophecy'_ and became stronger.

As the Portal opened on a Unowned Training Grounds as everyone look around and then as Naruto used Shunpo then Sakura grab he Mother-in-la followed follow him along with Ichigo and Hichigo last Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki

Once they arrive that Naruto saw the Hokage Mountain and there on 4 stone face minus 5th and 6th and that means that's the right place and looked at Zangetsu. "Is this the right place?" he asked and Sword-spirited nod. "Good, and let's find him" as they sensed him were he was located and then...

On the Night Villages of Konoha and on the street going and 7 people on the rooftoops and survey the area and anyplace that's they goes, then as everyone except Naruto that he spot a blond kid as he look closer then the blond boy that he looks like the younger version of...

"Hey! Isn't that..." As Naruto about to finished his sentence

As Zangetsu raised his hand then he nodded that said. "Yes, that is you, and that _is_ you, and let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ended<strong>

**Chapter Prologue Completed **

**Date: 2/3/2014/2:13pm**

**AN: I Edit the Chapter and even select the Characters from Anime or games.**

**Naruto and Sakura are Dead and the 2 last of the Famous Rookie 12+1 and now died to save the the Elemental Nations and Now Kami and Shinigami give them a Mission are having discussion about New Disaster has come and now a reunite Kushina and also Sode no Shirayuki and Zangatsu from another world and tell told them about Rikudou Sannins' legend, please described**


	2. Chapter 01: The Sword of the Moon Awake

**Chapter 1: A New Wielder, The Sword of the Moon Awaken.**

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

_An awakening Water Moon, A awakening Wind Moon and A awakening Moonless Sky_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p>"Normal Talking"<br>_'Thoughts'  
><em>**:Demonic: / "Summons"**

**[**Zanpakutou awaken**]**  
><em>Hollow Talking/_  
><span>"Spirit TalkingMind-link"  
><strong>‡JutsuKido‡**

(Previously)

"Hey! Isn't that..." As Naruto about to finished his sentence

As Zangetsu raised his hand then he nodded that said. "Yes, that is you, and that _is_ you, and let's go."  
><strong><br>(Story Starts)**

Even at the tender age of seven years old when life is just beginning, Naruto Namikaze was forced to mature faster than anyone else his age. The reason why? Seven years ago on the night of his and his twin sister, Hitomi, birth a man wearing an orange and black masked attacked. After their mother Kushina Namikaze had given birth to them, the man had kidnapped her and using some sort of ninjutsu he forcefully extracted the Kyuubi no Yoko from her. Then using the power of the Sharingan that he held he controlled the beast and used it to attack his home, Konohagakure no Sato.

That night the fox caused nothing, but death and destruction. However, his father, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, use a powerful sealing jutsu. He used the power to separate the Kyuubi's yang chakra from it and sealed it into his new born daughter, Hitomi. As for the Yin chakra, he sealed it back into Kushina who would have died due to the forceful removal of the Kyuubi. In the end Kushina survived.

Once all that was over, Minato told the village that someone powerful summoned the Kyuubi to destroy the village. But he had defeated the beast and sealed it into his daughter who would use the power to protect the village. The people who loved Minato trusted his judgment and accepted Hitomi as the saviour of their village and treated her like a hero.

Naruto was soon forgotten on their birthdays even though they shared the same one. On Christmas was the same thing, during the family parties, family dinners, family vacations…not once did they remember him. He was left at home alone. Sometimes when his parents were so attentive of Hitomi they would forget about his food. And when they did notice him, they would only nod their heads as if he wasn't of any importance.

On their fourth birthday, Naruto was forgotten again. That was three years ago. Today he would go and ask his parents if he could train with them and Hitomi like they had been doing for months. They told him to stop being a pest. Apparently he would only hold Hitomi back. In the village things were no different, since the villagers would ask if the Hokage had a son, they would only laugh and tell him to go away, saying to stop lying.

On October tenth the day of his sixth birthday, Naruto walked out of his room and went out to see that his parents were getting the gear ready for Hitomi's training. He went to ask if he could train with them today, but when he got close he heard them only talking about Hitomi and how happy she would be, they mentioned anything about him.

The days seemed to go the same way they went by every day the same way as they always did. Right now a seven year old Naruto watched his parents teach his younger sister Hitomi their fighting styles with a scroll of Jutsu on the side for later. He was hoping that today would be the day that they would finally be that day that they would finally train him he hoped for that every day as long as he could remember that wall he ever wanted their acknowledgement, their approval, their acceptance. Every time Naruto went up and asked his parents they would just tell him to leave them alone and continue to focus on Hitomi's training, since they believed that she needed it more since she had the Kyuubi sealed into her six years ago on the day of her birth.

Even his own godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade, in their eyes he wasn't worth their time.

After being rejected the last time Naruto took it upon himself to get stronger, so he began reading book on chakra control and learn all he could. He thought that if he learned some things on his own his parents would train him just like his sister.

As Naruto left his family's compound he headed straight to one of the training fields that were open for any shinobi or shinobi in training to use. Arriving at the field he opened up the scroll that he had taken from his father's library, it was on intermediate chakra control, reading the first line he saw that it was on tree walking.

Tree Climbing: in this exercise, the user gathers chakra at the bottom of their feet, second the shinobi must begin walking up a tree as if it were the ground. However, if the user gathers too much chakra, the tree will break and send you flying in the opposite direction, gather too little chakra and you will not stick and will fall. The user must gather the correct amount of chakra to stick to the tree trunk, however, this is just the beginning and the easiest part, and the user must then be able to sustain the ability to remain on the tree for minutes to up to hours.

As soon as he finished reading the instructions he placed the scroll down and walked over to the tree and began to gather chakra at the bottom of is feet. When he thought that he had enough he place his right foot on the tree and then the left, so far he was able to stick meaning he gather the right amount, but, just as he started he finished when he took the next step. Naruto felt his chakra slip and he fell back to the ground.

"Fuck, I thought I had it, I guess that this isn't as easy as I thought it would be," Naruto said, "Well, no pain no gain."

With that he went back to practice his tree climbing hoping that it would impress his father and mother. Since he was so busy training, two unique spirits and the five others who were watching a few yards away were studying him. One was pale lavender hair, wears a Furisode kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi: The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet. second was a blond, third a pink hair, fourth a red hair, fifth the orange and lastly was a white man while other was a man in his late thirties. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends

Now They are Zangetsu along with Sode no Shirayuki. This two spirits were a part of the Rikudou Sennin and his wife that help them defeated the Juubi. The two spirit watch with interest at the blond. This kid remained them in what the Rikudou Sennin life was when he was a kid being neglected and ignored by everyone. Along with was Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Uzumaki, the saviors of the Elemental Nations along with His Mother, Kushina Uzumaki in Soul form and then there's Ichigo Kurosaki and Hollow Hichigo. Zangetsu look at Sode no Shirayuki, The Surrogate mother of Sakura.

"Do you think he is the everyone?" Zangetsu asked and Naruto and the others nodded at him.

"You were were right, Zangetsu-Jiji. He was neglected by his parents." Naruto said and his wife and his mother nodded agreed.

"So, this is what you explained what will happen if you want us to choose him to train him and then he will became stronger." Ichigo said.

/So you sure his the One./ Hichigo said.

"Yes, and this time, he will be the _One _will to save the world." Zangetsu said.

"Yes he is Zangetsu. Remember what Rikudou told you that one child that has determination and the will to gain acknowledgement is the one." Sode no Shirayuki explained remembering the child prophecy and Zangetsu had look at him and sighs deeply.

"Very well we will meet him tonight when he is asleep for now let us continue watching him and start his training if accepts us." Zangetsu said and Hyorinmaru who just nodded at him. Then they continue to watch Naruto until it was sunset and was able to complete his tree climbing exercise and went home.

Ten minutes later Naruto entered his father's compound and went straight to the back yard hoping that his father was still teaching Hitomi. To his luck he was still there along with his mother Kushina and his sister, all three were currently eating ramen that was probably from that shack Ichiraku's. Seriously what did they see in that crap it had crap loads of sodium and couldn't too good for one's health. Naruto was not here to think about the bad things that ramen had, he was here to show them his new trick.

"Dad, Mom," Naruto called out as he approached them.

The two of them turned to see their son walking toward them; inwardly they rolled their eyes knowing what he would want.

"What is it?" asked Minato as he put his bowl of ramen down.

"I was wondering if I could show you guys something?" asked Naruto.

"Show us something? Fine go ahead and show us," the older blond said.

Naruto hearing this smiled and ran over to the closest tree and without using hand signs anymore he ran up the tree using only his chakra, hanging for a few seconds he jumped back down. He had a smile on his face as he looked up at his parents and sister; he noticed many different emotions, but mostly anger. His sister had dropped her bowl of ramen and her face was as red as her hair, she couldn't believe what she had seen, her no good brother had learn something she hadn't yet. But, no, that wasn't what infuriated her the most, he hadn't even told her. Kushina gritted her teeth at the display her son had done and was about to move to berate him, Minato however mover faster.

"So what do you think?" the small blonde asked.

The answer came in the form of a thunderous slap across his face that sent him flying into the tree he had run up.

"You stupid little bastard, what the hell are you thinking pulling such a stunt?" Minato yelled at his only son, "who taught the tree climbing technique!"

"I t-took a-a s-s-scr-scroll f-from y-your s-study," Naruto stuttered.

"you worthless piece of scum, how dare you take something without permission," this time it was Kushina who said this, "we give you everything that you need, a roof to sleep under, the clothes on your back, and we feed you, and this is how you repay us, we fucking told you that you would start your training when the academy begins, but no you go and steal from us just to try and get us to train you. We're training your sister so she can harness the power of the Kyuubi so it won't be a threat to her when she's older but you on the other hand don't need the training. NOW GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM AND STAY THERE!"

Tears had begun to fall from his eyes, he had never been screamed at like that, his parent's hated him there was nothing more to it, and his eyes then fell on his sister who was coming in his direction.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at him and ended it with a slap that made his face hit the dirt.

"You heard your mother, get up and go to your room and you're not getting any dinner," Minato said harshly, "GO!"

Naruto scrambled to get up and run but not before screaming at his family, "I HATE YOU ALL." With that Naruto ran into the house and headed straight for his room, his family stood stunned at the last thing they were told. They felt a slight pang of pain in their chest for some reason.

Zangetsu and the others were completely speechless watching from above they never knew that Naruto family would do that to him. Sode no Shirayuki was looking at the family with a death glare that could freeze the entire field, Sakura will attend crushed them, Naruto and Kushina will break every bone to them and Ichigo was pissed of what they did and Hichigo with a Grinned wider with attend to taste their blood of theirs while Zangetsu just sighs in disappointment in Naruto family, the family already neglected him and now they have the nerve to scold their child. Zangetsu and the co. look at Naruto through the window and saw the blond crying. The seven spirit felt great sympathy to the boy enduring a life of being neglected was hard but to be scolded for learning something was a low blow to the child.

As Zangetsu, Naruto, Sakura, Ichigo, Hichigo, Sode no Shirayuki saw everything with their eyes wided in shocked filled with angered, regret, upset and pissed what they seen as Zangetsu spoken.

"As you can see, that's how he was neglected and I can offer him to be my master and give his condition to give up being his blood as his family." Zangetsu said.

"So that he'll cut ties with his family. Grr, those bastards! I hate for neglected their son to get away of this!" Naruto said in angered. "Come on, dattebayo?!"

"That's terrible bullshit, and that's it! if I was attend beat a crap on them Hokage or not and It really pissed me off with that and I'll kick their ass if I go there!" Ichigo said in upset that he wished that he want to go there. "Alright, I'm with you!"

"How, awful. No parent will never forgive what they did." Sakura said grit her teeth in anger. "AND THEY WON'T REGRETED OF THIS, SHANNARO?!" with knuckles cracked

"NO ONE MESSESS WITH _MY_ 'SOCHI' IN THIS WORLD ABOUT THIS?! THEY DON'T DESERVED TO BE PARENTS?!" Kushina said gone mad with her hair form a nine-tails appearance. "I WILL PULVERISE THEM WITH WRATH OF RED-HOT HABANERO, DATTBADE?!"

"Tsk~! I can't believe it. It makes me sick what they did. And I WILL TASTE THEIR BLOOD, HAHAHAHA!" Hichigo said and then looked at Zangetsu spooked. "So that's why you brought us here?" As Zangetsu nodded.

"I agreed with Hichigo-dono." Sode no Shirayuki said and make 'Hichigo' scrowl for her formalty and said. "So, that's how you want us to be his new parents?" As Zangetsu nodded again.

"This is what we can do…" as Zangetsu attend told them for what they prepare to do for the Naruto from another for his future. and they are now on a move

They notice that Naruto was asleep and Zangetsu look at Naruto and everyone who nodded at him and they nodded back then they vanish and entered Naruto mind.

Later that night after dinner had ended; Minato and Kushina were in their bedroom thinking about what had transpired today.

"You know, I think that we went a little too far with the way we treated Naruto," Kushina said as she put on her night gown.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have hit him but, I just felt so irked that he went behind our back and learned how to access his chakra without telling us," Minato said as he laid on the bed, "he could have gotten hurt yet I think we hurt him more."

"Yeah, I think it's our fault too, I mean he's been asking us to train him along with Hitomi, yet we ignored him," Kushina said joining her husband on the bed, "maybe we should help him a little, I mean let's at least teach him the basic and some low level ninjutsu and some taijutsu."

"I guess we should, I'll have a shadow clone start teaching him tomorrow," Minato said as he turned to look at the red hair woman, "hopefully he will forgive us, no, I'm sure he'll forgive us if I teach him my Rasengan."

"Yes, I'm sure he will honey, now let's go to sleep," his wife said as she closed her eyes.

**With Hitomi**

Hitomi was sitting in her reading a book that her godfather had given her a year ago. But, for some reason she just couldn't concentrate on it. Her mind kept going back to her brother, why would he go and learn something and not tell her. I mean they're siblings they should not have secrets between each other. That was it she would go and apologize for her behavior and maybe show him a thing or two that her parents were teaching her. She stood up from her bed and walked over to her brother's room, she stopped outside the door and a thought ran through her head, she had never been in Naruto's room before.

So she knocked on the door to finally see how her brother's room was decorated. When no answer came she wondered if he was asleep or maybe he was just mad, yeah that was it, he was mad. But, she was not about to give up so she grabbed the door knob and it was lock. She tries opening it but it was no use. She sighs deeply and walk back to her room and try to apologize to her brother hoping that he would forgive her.

**Naruto Mindscape.**

Naruto found himself in in the streets of the tall glassy Skyscraper city then he started to walk around the path look around trying to way to get back.

"Child this way" Naruto heard a voice as turn over the source coming to one of the glass building door front of him. He approaches where the voice was coming from then open the door and saw a ray light. Without any hesitation he enters the room and saw the room was white and displayed cases with swords in the large room look like museum? Each of them are: One was a shape of a Khyber knife while other was a katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape, then a standard-sized blade that is pure white with a hollow snowflake-like tsuba and a long white ribbon that forms from the pommel from the end of the hilt. With this sword, and middle a large double door and then the door opened then saw someone's coming.

"Welcome Naruto" A voice said and Naruto look around when suddenly Zangetsu appeared before him. Along with six people:

First was blond spiker hair man with whisker marks and has a same face as he was, wearing a wearing black kimono, and white obi with vest, graves and gauntlets **(AN: A Shihakusho)** with white bicep band with orange spiral mark in it on his right bicep and his left bicep was the black cloth leaf hitai-ate.

Then there was pink hair women wearing same outfit as the blond? It's color is red with white circle on the left sleeve look like a Haruno and same white bicep band on right as the blond, white vest** (AN: Think a Medical Vest for Medic-Nin) and red cloth leaf hitai-ate.**

The third was man his hair is orange man wearing same as them.

Then forth there's a white man same appearance as the orange haired, his skin and his hair are white and his eyes are amber and black and smirked like a sadist.

Then fifth there was a very beautiful young woman in her twenties looking at him with a calm smiled warmly. She has pale skin and long, pale lavender hair tied into a partial bun in the back that is clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter with strands hanging between her ice blue eyes. She wears a Furisode-style kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi: The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet.

And lastly there was a women look thirties she look like his mother same crimson red hair that she generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a wristband that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist and shinobi sandals that have ranged from black to lavender.

His eyes widen in fear when he saw the seven. Zangetsu notice Naruto action and raised his hand.

"Do not worry Naruto we are no there to hurt you we just want to talk to you." Zangetsu explained and Naruto look at him with fear and found him telling the truth. He nodded and approaches the spirit.

"Who are you all?" Naruto asked and the six spirit started to.

"I'm 'you', Naruto Uzumaki." Older said and as young shock. "You're me, right?" He asked and older nodded.

"Zangetsu"

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

/I'm Hichigo/ with a smirk the hollow.

"Sakura Uzumaki"

Young eye raised confused. "Are you related to him?" He asked.

Sakura smiled answered. "Yes, because I'm his wife."

Young Naruto jaw dropped shock the wife of his older self, point at her. "You're his wife, then your married, right? Then that means…" then he move point his finger look at the older self as he nodded said. "Yes, me and Sakura-chan are married!" "Oh!" Young replied

"Sode no Shirayuki" Yuki-Onma greet bowed

"Kushina Uzumaki." Red women said as young heard reacted.

"WHAT'S THE BITCH DOING HERE! AND WHAT SHE HERE?!" Young Naruto in angry yell then he ran towards her attend to hit her. As rested of spirits shocked. Then a blur in pink that block on his way looked up at, it was Sakura stop him then she look at him with a sad face with tears on he eyes.

As Sakura raised eyebrow looked at him with tears on his eyes then walked knelled comfort hugged young Naruto say in his ear calmly. "Shh~ easy there, easy there, it's okay, please you must calm down, okay? She not your mother you know her? She is a Soul Kushina" Young shocked lifts his head look at her face and then he buried his head in Older Sakura's chest, hugging her tightly as he cried. After that he look at her spoke her. "Why is she look like her?" He asked in pout. "Me, Naru-kun and Kushina-kaasan are from different world, but my parents are different people and different names." Sakura answered.

As the Young looked up to Sakura in shocked for understand as she rubbed back of his hair and wipe his tears then looked at his Older self and rested of co. and then Older Naruto walked at them then spoke. "Say I guess, I will tell you everything?"

As Older Naruto told his younger self about his life in Konoha and as a Jinchuuriki, abused by the villagers, he met his first Childhood crush Sakura, Life attend in Ninja Academy, Making few friends, Uchiha Massacre, then Become Genin and Team arrangements, and Wave Mission became a hero, Promising to their adopted child to raised, then he was raised by certain Cat Mask ANBU as a adopted mother in secret (that the young Naruto shock about his life was horrible and raised by the Cat Mask ANBU as a mother.), achieve his dreams and goal, time in Chunin exams event, freeing his lover and his adopted sister from the Kinjutsu, meeting his birth mother on soul in his seal inside of him, meeting Hollow Ichigo(or Naruto), Training Bankai for one month in finals, re-united their child after Prelims, save Konoha from Ichibi, Promote as a Chunin and Mission the Search of Retrieve the New Godaime, Married the girl he loves on a young age and raised as a family (that cause him more shocking and astonished about his action together with his wife), then going the Escort mission in Snow/Spring to escort Actress Yukie Fujikaze aka Princess Koyuki Kazahana, the actress in her famous films and it turns out that she is a princess and future daimyo about her painful memories from her past, he help to clear her senses and his teammates fight against the Missing-Nin in Snow and he defeated the tyrant Doto and free Snow/Spring, in retrieval mission then searching a ferret requested from the owner and then another tyrant to seek about the legendary power called 'The Stone of Gelal', and then another escort mission with his team on the Land of the Moon escorting the royal family and defeat the tyrant/traitor minister who became 'king' fighting against the also Missing-Nin in Moon and then going Training trip for 3 years and learned to used the Powers of the Hollow and learned the 'Saigo no Getsuga Tensho' that considered a 'Forbidden technique' or Kin-Kenjutsu and many more events.

And times past then he became Rokudaime then the 4th Shinobi War. All Hidden Village allied themselves to fighting an Army of White Zetsus and they Revived the Juubi and then they defeat Madara and Obito in the 4th Shinobi War for their lives to save the world. As the young one extremely shocked that they died and sacrificed together and they told him the one man who responsible of the Kyuubi Attack was non other then Obito Uchiha, after they died, then they told him that Kami and Shinigami told them to give them second chance and they told them and as they brought 2 people like Ichigo and Hichigo will acompany them that they saw him that he were neglected then finished their explained

After their introduction and story Naruto look at them for minute and started to talk.

"Why are you all here?" Naruto asked and Older Naruto answered him. "Naruto, Zangetsu told us that we have taken interest to you and want to make you an offer."

"Offer?"

"Yes, Naruto but first do you know who is the Rikudou Sennin?" Zangetsu asked and Naruto nodded at him.

"Yeah, he was the one who started ninja world well that was told in the books but what that has to do with me?" Naruto asked, not knowing there are seven spirits wants to make an offer to him.

"Naruto do you know why the Rikudou Sennin was so strong?" Zangetsu asked and Naruto shook his head. "Well the reason why he was so strong is because of me I was the one who helped him along with his wife defeat the Juubi who was about to destroy the world."

"Zangetsu told us about it, Naruto-sama and the Zangetsu that we know was your Other Naruto-sama's Zanpakto that his spirit is gone." Sode no Shirayuki said.

Naruto eyes widen in shock that the spirit were part of the legendary Rikudou Sennin. Plus six from another world. "He has a wife?" Naruto asked and Zangetsu nodded.

"That's right Naruto-sama, Zangetsu told me that she's was wielder of Sode no Shirayuki like myself with Sakura-sama, right, Zangetsu?" Yuki-Omna said.

"Yes, he has. I want you to be my new master." Zangetsu said to him and Naruto eyes widen in shock. As rested smirked.

"W-W-What!? b-b-but why me?" Naruto asked. Who was completely shock in what just the man said to him.

"To tell you the truth Naruto your life was same as Rikudou Sennin he too was neglected by his family. We saw what happen to your life and it was the same as Rikudou who was also wants to acknowledge." Zangetsu explained and Naruto was mind blown by Zangetsu explanation. He and the Rikudou were the same they both been neglected by their family and wants to be acknowledge. Naruto was deep in thoughts and the seven spirit were patiently waiting for Naruto answer.

Naruto look back at them and said. "I accept I will be your new master."

"Before you completely accept our offer Naruto there are some condition." Zangetsu said and Naruto look at him confused "Condition?"

"Yes the condition as he told us what he said to us, is to give up being the blood of your family." Hichigo explained smicked and Naruto eyes widen in shock, to lose the blood of your family. Naruto once again was deep in his thoughts.

'I was neglect by my family and never shown any praise or kindness from them. Screw it they never treated me like a family anyway' Naruto thought as he feels anger towards to his family. He look at the seven spirits and said "Yes"

The seven spirits had smile on their face and as Zangetsu place his hand then a bright light happen that blinded Naruto forcing him to close his eyes. When the light was gone Naruto open his eyes and found a sword in front of him. One was a shape of a Khyber knife.

"This sword have my spirit inside them we will stand beside you in battle when you fight." Zangetsu said. Naruto walk towards the sword, grabbed the handle and lift them up from the ground. He was surprised that sword were very light weighted. Then the other was a katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a hollow snowflake-like tsuba. "And My Sword will belonged to Sakura-sama, if you met her in your age!" Sode no Shirayuki added. As young one nodded.

"I will find her." He said.

Older Sakura nodded. "Good, and I will be teaching you knowledge about history, more Chakra exercised and Medical jutsu, then give 'my' sword to my young self and it has piece of my spirit energy on it if you gave her then I'll talk to her and even trained her. But being back my young age as well. But I will give you some tips, okay." She smirked and Yuki-Omna spoked. "So, am I."

Older Naruto smirked. "I will be teaching you 'Hakuda', 'Jutsus', 'Kido', 'Stealth', 'Tactics', and 'Shunpo' as well, since I was a Jinchuuriki of Kurama." As young shocked.

"You were the Jinchuuriki?" He asked. Then older nodded. "And who's Kurama?" Young asked. "The Fox's name!" Older answered.

"Oh!, I didn't know Kyuubi have name, I didn't know." Young Naruto nodded for understand. "He has, but rest of the Biju has names." Older said.

"I'll teach you basic Martial arts, Meditation, Studies and Zanjutsu" Ichigo said smiled.

_/I'll be teach you my hollowfication too tck~ as that moron told me, he lost his power of the hollowfication./_ Hichigo said disappointed point at Older Naruto and as Older Naruto chuckled embarrassment for he lost his hollow powers.

_"I will teach you Fuinjutsu, Sewing and Cooking."_ Soul Kushina said.

_"I will let you teach you Bankai? And We will begin your training and it will take at least a several years to completely master them."_ Zangetsu said and Naruto eyes widen in shock.

"How long exactly?" Naruto asked

_"50 or more."_ Zangetsu said and Naruto jaw dropped in shock.

"That long." Naruto asked and Zangetsu nodded at him then Naruto started to feel depress.

_"But don't worry we have the power to control time in this room so 10 minutes outside the real world is a year in here."_ Zangetsu explained and Naruto feel hopeful in finishing his training and was surprised in the power of the seven spirits.

"Let us begin." Zangetsu said and Naruto nodded at him as his training has began

**(AN: I'm going to skip on how the training works because too much of a drag so I'm just explained how strong Naruto is.)**

**(AN: He is beyond Kage-level and he is a seal master thanks to Zangetsu and the others who has knowledge about Sealing, Medical, Hakuda and Kidō since they were at beside Rikudou Sennin who was also a Great Seal Master, Shunpō Expert, Kidō Master and Kenjutsu master and Hohō Master. Naruto has Few Ninjutsu but more powers as a Soul Reaper and full-fledged Visored. He is wind, water, earth, fire and lightning user.)**

-Next Morning-

Naruto opens his eyes and found himself in his room. Naruto notice there was on his bed. He sat up and saw his Zanpaktō and Sode no Shirayuki on his lap. He smiled as he remember meeting Zangetsu and the others and treated him like a family. He draw a sealing storage in palm of his hand with his blood (yes he bit his thumbs) and store the Zanpakuto away in the seal. and the other on making a one storage scroll seal it with the Label "Snow" in it and put it on his pocket. He gets up from his bed and went to a mirror. He notice the changes in him. He was now wearing black kimono, a white haori and white obi. His hair had orange highlights and short side bangs. His baby fats are gone.

"I guess that dream was real." Naruto muttered.

_'Yes it was Naruto'_ Zangetsu said and Naruto was completely shock and look around.

_'Zangetsu?'_ Naruto thought

_'Yes Naruto don't you remember what we said we are all seal our souls in to you and the sword.'_ Zangetsu said to him and Naruto just scratch his cheek.

_'Yeah, forgot about that part sorry'_ Naruto thought.

_'That's right, Don't forget young man? We will be all with you and watching you?'_ Sakura said smiled.

_'Thanks, Sakura-kaasan.'_ He replied then she smiled for called her in title.

_'Be sure to keep training harder no matter what. And find her, met her, befriend with her, talk to her and date with when the time comes and make few friends, okay?'_ Naruto Sr. Said with a foxy-grinned.

_'You'll bet, Naruto-tousan.'_ junior said and Sr. chuckled.

_'May he kick a lot of ass!'_ Ichigo yell pump his fist as three snickered.

Naruto Jr. Sweatdropped cracked up little. _'Ah, sure. Ichigo-ojisan? I'll do that.'_

_'Be sure if you find her, Naruto-sama understand.'_ Yuki-Onma said smiled warmly.

_'Sure, Shirayuki-Obaachan, thank you!'_ He replied smiled.

_'And be sure I want you and her to make Grandkids, 'ttebane~?'_ Other Kushina with a Cheshire cat grinned.

As Naruto blushed embarrassment. _'TAMASHI NO HAHA?! DON'T SAY THINGS ABOUT THAT? I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THAT?!'_ Said in yelled. **(Translale: Tamashī no haha means Soul-Mother)**

Soul Kushina giggled. _'Sorry~, I was teasing with you, okay, and Good luck and behave then training her and I'm maybe young, but? I'm still to young to be a grandmother as well.' And young blushed more. 'TAMASHI NO HAHA?!'_ He yell again and she giggled again. _'Okay, okay I was just kidding.'_ She replied.

He sighed relief. _'Thanks, and don't do that and you are more caring as all ways.'_

/_Well good luck shrimp. Well you are sometimes very forgetful_/ Hichigo said smirked wicked to him and Naruto just blush in embarrassment.

_'Ok, ok, ok jeez stop, Hichigo-ojisan'_ Naruto thought as he cut off the mental link. He went out of his door and proceed to dining room. When he arrived he saw his family looking at him and they were surprised by Naruto new appearance. Minato and Kushina was completely shock by his son new look while Hitomi has a blush on her face to his new appearance.

"Good morning son and what's with the new appearance?" Minato asked. Naruto just ignored him and just went to the table and started to eat. The family was saddened because he didn't answer his father. They knew that they definitely screw up for neglecting Naruto. But didn't give up hope.

Minato called his son attention. "Naruto"

Naruto look at him and he notice that his 'family' had smile on their face.

"Starting today we are going to start training you with Hitomi." Minato said with smile on his face.

"Isn't that great onii-chan" Hitomi said happily and Naruto just narrowed his eyes.

"No thanks I don't want to waste your time training Hitomi." Naruto said in cold voice and his family was shock by his answer. They were surprised that Naruto rejected being trained by the two most powerful ninja. Kushina wasn't going to give up. "Don't worry sochi we can trai-"She was cut off when Naruto slams his hand on the table silencing his 'family'.

"I said no I don't want to train by neither anyone from this family." Naruto said with venom in the family part. Naruto stands up and was about to leave the room when suddenly somebody grip his kimono sleeves. He look back and saw Hitomi with a tears flowing through her eyes. He remain with a blank look on his face.

"Nii-san please were sorry what we did to you. We want you to be with us your family so please forgive us," Hitomi pleaded and Naruto just send a death glare to her and swings his arm away from Hitomi grip.

"Since when did we become a family? These two always praised you and neglected me. All I did was learn an advance chakra control but what did you all did to me. You all scolded slapped me in the face. All I want was to be acknowledge but you all wouldn't give a damn about!" Naruto shouted them shocking his family then he turn his attention to Minato.

"Tell me do you even know when my birthday is?" Naruto asked coldly his Minato opened his mouth but no words were spoken his answer was only silence.

"See! you or anybody in this family doesn't knows my birthday I didn't even get any present and my so called godparents rejected me when I asked to be train because they said they are too busy training Hitomi and I'm only a waste of time. Well no more starting today I'm changing my name. From now on my name is Naruto Kurosaki" Naruto declared to his 'family'. They were completely shock in Naruto declaration. The girls had tears in their eyes while Minato move from his chair and place his hand on Naruto shoulders.

"Naruto don't do this think about your family I-"

"Since when did we become a family? A family is where everyone show their love and bond to one another and not neglect the other. But all I see in this family is playing favourite. You and Kushina chose to train Hitomi instead of training us together because she has the Kyuubi inside her. Well now you can train her all you want because I'm not going to bother you or this family again." Naruto stated as he slapped away Minato hand away and walk away from the room and went back to his room.

The girls of the family broke down in tears while Minato hang his head in shame. The family knew that it was their own fault why Naruto doesn't want to be with them because of their discrimination.

**==Naruto room.==**

Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed thinking about his so called family. How dare they act everything was okay. They thought he would accept them so easily but they thought wrong Naruto was not kind of person who forgets.

'Naruto you need to calm down there's no point getting angry to your parents' Sakura said to him.

_'I know Sakura-kaasan but they just acted like I would forgive them easily after all the things they did to me'_ Naruto thought.

'It doesn't matter it's your choice Naruto but remember this that every action you done there will be always be a consequences to it' Zangetsu said to Naruto and the blond just mentally nodded at him.

_'I guess your right I think that will just train until my mind is cool off'_ Naruto thought and the two spirits agreed to his decision. Naruto stands from his bed and went down to exit from the house but when he was about to reach the door a voice stop him.

"Nii-san where are you going?" Hitomi asked and Naruto turn his head and look at her and said "Training don't bother following me."

Naruto turn back and continue to walk away until Hitomi wrapped her hands behind him and whispered. "Nii-san please don't go you can train with me."

Naruto just ignored her and used Shunpo to disappear from Hitomi hug and appeared again only a few meters away from her. Hitomi was shock by the speed of his brother. Naruto look back at her and had bored look on his face. "Like I said you and your family are not worth it" He said as he used Shunpo to disappear again from Hitomi sight. Hitomi falls to her knees and cried that she fails to be a sibling to his brother but after minutes of crying she took off and try to find his brother with the help of being sensory type she was able to pinpoint where Naruto is.

10 minutes later she arrives in a small forest near the Hokage Momentum. She look around the forest and found Naruto. She quickly hides in the bush and watch his brother.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto was in the middle of the forest that has small lake near by standing there then he bit his thumb and put the blood on his left palm. It reveal _Zanbatō_ that Zangetsu given to him. Naruto he Zanpakuto cloth bandage unwrapping the blade and sighs deeply as he closed his eyes and move his left arm front of the blade then place his right arm top on his left arm make a stance.

Suddenly a burst of large energy surround his body happen when the blade absorbs the spiritual energy surrounds it. Naruto opens his eyes and then move his blade behind on a Backward Stance.**(AN: Think Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou in Fullbring Saga)**

**‡"Getsuga...TENSHOU!"‡**

As Naruto slashed his blade downwards, crescent in shape, an omnidirectional blast to and was going down and the wave sliced through to bunch of trees at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. Instantly as it hit, as the wave contact the trees, a large explosion erupted, a pillar of reiryoku shooting upwards into the sky. The shock-wave of power dispelled the fog in the area, kicking dust up wildly before the energy died down. Naruto defused his powers and the his blade defused. Naruto look around and saw the field was with a massive damage. He satisfied with the result.

**==With Hitomi**==

Hitomi was mind blown in what he just witness. His brother was able shots wave of energy from the blade and cut all the trees down with one swing.

_'Nii-san how do you do that?'_ Hitomi thought as she was amaze in what his brother just did. He saw turn around to her direction and she quickly hides her presence.

"Hitomi come out." Naruto ordered and Hitomi did what she was told and approaches his brother. Naruto had angry look on his face that made her scare but she continues to approach him.

"What are you doing here I told you that leave me alone." Naruto said coldly and it hurt Hitomi deeply by his brother's word.

"I wanted to find you Nii-san convince to train with me." She said softly but Naruto just glared at her that made her look at him with fear.

"I said I don't want you or that family to do anything with me." Naruto said coldly while glaring at her. Hitomi just look at him with a tears streaming down to her eyes. She saw in Naruto eyes were complete hatred.

"I-I-I understand but can I asked you something?"

"What?"

"Where did you get that sword and where did you learn that?" Hitomi asked and Naruto just closed his eyes and sighs deeply. He opens his eyes and look at Hitomi.

"I don't have to answer you. I don't trust you or anybody from your family now leave before I lose my temper" Naruto said coldly but Hitomi wasn't going to give up so she approaches her brother but only to feel the tip of Naruto blade near her neck. She look back at Naruto and saw Naruto eyes were emotionless and cold. Without giving a second thought she runs away from her brother and return home with tears streaming down to her cheeks.

Naruto just watch Hitomi leave as he sighs deeply, he placed Zangetsu store him in his seal.

'Naruto are you regretting now in what you did to your sister' Ichigo asked and Naruto mentally shook his head,

_'No I told her not to follow me but she ignored it'_ Naruto thought.

'We understand Naruto-sama but after what saw I have no doubt that she will tell her parents about it' Sode no Shirayuki said to him and Naruto just sighs deeply.

_'Like I care I don't care what they think'_ Naruto thought.

_'_I understand Naruto but a word of advice sometimes in the near future you will need to forgive them in the future like Rikudou did." Zangetsu said. Naruto just cuts the mental link and continues his training.

**==Namikaze compound**==

Hitomi was at the living room with her parents listening to her story on what she saw and she talk about to Naruto. Both parents were completely shock that Naruto has that kind of power while ashamed because they never knew that neglecting their son causing to be cold and distant to his family.

"Nii-san hates me I saw his eyes they were filled with hatred." Hitomi muttered sadly. Kushina started to comfort her.

"Honey that's not true you know that he loves you." Kushina said.

"But the way he talk to me and look at me. He hates me, he despise me." Hitomi said and Minato tried and comfort her.

"Hitomi he really doesn't hate you. You know that."

Hitomi finally snapped "HOW WOULD YOU TWO KNOW? NII-SAN WAS NEGLECTED IN HIS WHOLE LIFE! HE NEVER BEEN TRAINED OR APPRICIATED BY ANYBODY OF US OR OUR FRIENDS. WHEN IT'S MY BIRTHDAY HE ALWAYS IN THE CORNER AND BEING IGNORED BY EVERYONE!" Then she broke down and started to cry, she finally released the guilt that she felt for not treating his brother as a family. Minato and Kushina just hugged their daughter and also cried for neglecting their son. The family cried stayed like for few minutes.

Hitomi was the first one to recover "But I'm not going to give up I know I can bring nii-san back to the family." She said with determine look at her eyes. Her parents look at her and saw it. They nodded at him and made a vow to themselves that they would bring Naruto back to their family.

**==Few hours later==**

Naruto was done with his training when suddenly felt a strong chakra. He look at where it was coming from and it was at the Namikaze estate.

_'Kyuubi'_ Naruto thought then the chakra was getting stronger that made his eyes widen.

_'Shit! the Kyuubi is trying to break free from the seal'_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto go the estate now the Kyuubi is in rage she will try destroy the village by taking over Hitomi body!" Zangetsu said.

"She? The Kyuubi is a girl?"

_'And I though Kurama is a girl'_ Naruto Sr. joked and elbow on his by his wife then glare at him.

_"Yes, her name is Kurumi but we'll take about that later go to estate now!" Zangetsu ordered and Naruto immediately used Shunpo and headed to estate._

**==Namikaze Training Ground==**

The field was getting destroyed as Hitomi body was covered with red chakra around her body. Kushina used her chakra chain to restrain her while Minato was trying to get closed to the Hitomi only blasted away by the shockwave created by Hitomi.

"We need to get closed to her" Minato said.

"But how the Kyuubi keeps making shockwave to make distance and your deflecting your kunais" Kushina said when suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of his 'parents' which surprised them. Naruto look at Minato said "What the hell happen!?"

"Hitomi tried training her with biju chakra without telling us and the Kyuubi is trying to take over Hitomi" Minato explained and Naruto turns his attention to Hitomi and charges towards her shocking the two.

"NARUTO!" Minato and Kushina shouted in concern but Naruto ignored them and continues to charge towards Hitomi. Hitomi chakra release another powerful shockwave but Naruto used Shunpo to dodge the shockwave and appeared in front of her. He placed his hand on her head and entered the mindscape.

**~Hitomi Mindscape~**

Naruto found himself in the sewers similar to Hitomi. He felt a chakra and started to go from where it was coming from. After a few minutes he arrives in dark room with small light and has huge gate. He saw a red hair woman with an hour glass figure and an impressive bust size. He notice that the woman had nine tails behind her and used them to lift Hitomi in the air and restraining her from any movement.

"HITOMI!" Naruto called catching the woman and Hitomi attention. Hitomi eyes widen when he saw his brother.

"Nii-san" She said softly surprised to see his brother. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Release Hitomi" Naruto ordered and the woman sneered at him.

**"Pathetic, I don't know how you got here but you and this girl will die."** The woman said and as she throws to the wall that causes Hitomi to be unconscious and charges at Naruto. Her tails were headed towards Naruto then Naruto unsealed Zangetsu and deflected the attack. The woman eyes widen when she saw the sword.

**"That Sword where did you get that?"** The woman demanded. Naruto just look at her and said.

"A spirit gave it to me and chosen me as his new master along with others now return to your seal Kurumi." Naruto said. Kurami was surprised that he knows her name. she narrows her eyes and said **"How did you know my name?"**

"Zangetsu told me." Naruto said and Hitomi eyes widen in shock. She knows the spirit. Her eyes soften.

"So Zangetsu chose you as his new Master but I won't return to that blasted seal." Kurumi said as she changes to his biju formed. She started to gather some chakra, turn into a ball of sphere and compressed it in her mouth.

"Naruto she about to use Bijudama her ultimate technique use my powers now!" Zangetsu ordered. Naruto mentally nodded at him as he raised his sword and started to gather some spiritual as the sword started to glow blue. Kurumi released her attack and so did Naruto.

**‡"BIJUDAMA!"‡**

**‡"GETSUGA TENSHO!"‡**

The ball of sphere clashes with blue powered crescent moon shaped.

**BOOOM!**

A powerful blast happen that causes Kurumi flying back to the gate while Naruto fly in few distance. Naruto recovered first and saw Yoko was still recovering.

"Naruto seal the gate now!" Soul Kushina ordered. Naruto used Shunpo to appear in the gate. He look around and saw a piece of paper on the ground that said seal. He grabbed it, put it on the gate and the gates immediately closed before Kurama recovered. Yoko finally recovers and found himself lock back to the seal again. She changed back to his hybrid form and glared at Naruto.

**"You will pay for this Namikaze."** Kurumi said glaring daggers at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Kurosaki. I dropped my parents name after I met Zangetsu and my new family." Naruto explained and Kurumi at him with curious look.

**"Why?"**

"Because they neglected me they choose Hitomi because she had you sealed inside her. Zangetsu chosen me to be his new master and the others like Naruto-tou-san, Sakura-kaasan, Ichigo-Ojisan, Hichigo-ojisan, Sode no Shirayuki and Tamashī no haha because my life was similar to the Rikudou Sennin." Naruto explained and Kurumi eyes widen in shock. She look at Naruto for a minute and went to him. Naruto look at her with curious look then by surprised Yoko just place her index finger in his forehead. After a few seconds she removes her finger look at Naruto.

**"I made a mental link towards us I can communicate to you from now on."** Kurumi explained and Naruto look confused.

"But why?"

**"I'm interested in you. I feel a different aura coming from you. You're not like the other humans that's why I did it."** Kurumi said and Naruto still couldn't understand but just nodded at her.

**"I will see you again Naruto."** Kurumi said as she disappeared from the shadows. Naruto look at Hitomi who was still unconscious and approaches her. Naruto kneeled down and started to wake her up.

"Hitomi wake up." Naruto said. Hitomi opens her eyes and saw Naruto. She sat up and look at Naruto.

"Nii-san what happen I saw the Kyuubi in human form almost killed me then knock me out when you arrive." Hitomi said still feeling dizzy.

"I defeated the Kyuubi and now she sealed back to cage." Naruto explained. Hitomi look at the cage and saw it was close. She look at her brother with wide eyes.

"How?" She asked and Naruto sighs and stand up.

"That's my secret only I can know. I don't trust you or anybody else." Naruto said and Hitomi just look at him sadly.

"Nii-san"

"Time to wake up Hitomi." Naruto said as his body started to disappear then after a few seconds he completely vanished. He fail to notice that Hitomi was crying.

**-Namikaze estate-**

Naruto return from the Hitomi mindscape and found Hitomi leaning in his chest. Naruto caught her and notice that she had tears in her eyes. Naruto knew that reason of those tears but decided to ignore it. He turns around and saw Minato with Kushina running towards them.

"Naruto, how did you stop Hitomi?" Minato asked. Both parents were shock that their son was able to stop the Kyuubi from taking over Hitomi body. Naruto look at him and said in emotionless tone." I defeated the Kyuubi and fixed the seals."

Minato and Kushina eyes widen in disbelief in what Naruto did. Kushina was the first one to snap out from the shock.

"Sochi who taught you about seals and how did you defeated the Kyuubi?" Kushina asked and Naruto just look at her with blank look.

"I don't have to explain myself to you or anybody but I have a question why did you left Hitomi unsupervised in learning the Kyuubi chakra?" Naruto asked coldly and Kushina was shock by her son tone towards her.

"S-S-She told me that she was going to practice her Kenjutsu." Kushina explained and Naruto just sighs and pick up Hitomi in his hands.

"I'm going to put Hitomi back to bed." Naruto said as he carried Hitomi away from training field. When Naruto was about to walk towards the door.

"Naruto we are going to talk about your powers after you put Hitomi back." Minato said and Naruto stop for a few seconds and continues to walk away from the room with Hitomi in his hands.

**~Few Minutes~**

Naruto was now in the living room with Minato and Kushina with a bored look on his face and his arms folded in his chest.

"Naruto where did you get that powers. Hitomi told me that you could a huge wave of energy that cuts the trees down in the field." Minato said and Naruto just keep bored look on his face. Both parents waited for several minutes and Naruto still didn't answer. Kushina broke the silence.

"Sochi please answer us I know that what we did in the past was unforgivable but please talk to us." Kushina pleaded. Naruto look at his parents for a minute and saw in their eyes was sadness and most of all guilt. Naruto sighs deeply and look at the two.

"After I answer your question you won't interrupt me again do we have an agreement?" Naruto asked and both of them nodded their heads.

"Alright remember what happen yesterday when you slapped me in the face and got mad at me?" Naruto asked and both parents hang their heads in shame and nodded slowly.

"Well that night seven spirits visited me in my dream and they are Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki but as the five I can't tell you." Naruto explained and both parents' eyes widen in shock.

"Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki as in the swords that help the Rikudou Sennin and his wife that save the world, and whos the others?" Minato asked in shock and Naruto just nodded at him.

"I can't tell and Yes that night they wanted me to be his new master and I give Sode no Shirayuki to my companion in but there was something that I need to give up." Naruto said.

"What's that?" Kushina asked. Naruto lower his head with his bang covering it. After a few minutes he look at them in the eyes.

"My blood as an Uzumaki and Namikaze." Naruto said and both parents' eyes widen in shock.

"Naruto p-p-please tell m-m-me your l-l-lying." Kushina strutted as a small tear was about to fall in eyes and Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not lying I thought about it first but then I remember everything that you did to me. You both refuse to train me even my own godparents refuse me. I saw that I wasn't worthy enough to be a Namikaze or Uzumaki. That's why accepted their offer and they trained me in a special place where time run slower there. Zangetsu and the others are my _'new'_ family now they are the one who saw me as someone to be recognize and not to be shunned down." Naruto explained and Minato suddenly snapped.

"So you gave up your family for power." Minato said angrily and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"This family never treated me as a family so I don't see anything wrong in what I did. You and this family basically treated me like some stranger. Zangetsu and the others given a purpose and power to live my life. I thought about running away from this place but Zangetsu and the other convince me to leave this place. I'm not your son anymore you only got yourselves to blame for this." Naruto explained. Both parents couldn't believe in what Naruto has done. They wanted to be angry to him but they knew it was their own fault so they just accepted the truth.

"Well if you won't ask me anymore questions I will go back to my room and packed and leave this place and I live a new home on my own." Naruto said as he stand and was about to leave.

"Wait!" Kushina said and Naruto stop from his track.

"Naruto even you are not related to me anymore you are still my son." Kushina said and Minato nodded in agreement. Even Naruto wasn't related to them anymore they see as a son and they will do everything to bring back the family together. Naruto turns around to face them.

"You and this family are basically strangers to me. It will take a long time for me to forgive this family or never. I basically hate you and this family hell I care less what happen to this family." Naruto said in a monotone voice. Both ex-parents felt like a knife was cut them deeply through Naruto words then Naruto went back to his room. Kushina cried because she failed as a mother to her son while Minato had few tears streaming down. He fail as father to Naruto. They both paid the price they both lost their son.

**==Time 10:25pm - Night==**

**(Bleach OST 1 #1 On The Precipice Of Defeat Play)**

As Naruto sealed and packed his clothes and belonging on his room all completely empty, he tore all the symbols of the Uzumaki and Namikaze on the floor or the trash can in it, that prove he cut ties with his family and now he is a freed time civilian, he took out a marker place the **x marks** on his ex-parents and his ex-sister faces on the family frame with a word _'Traitor'_ and all in the photo album as well and ready for his life begun, as he got some currency that he have now is 50,000 that he got from bank then got an Idea to invented seals to raised currency. then later for making and he'll attend buy a hotel for one night and as he finished his packed and sealed all everything and walk to the window and as his _'new'_ family will have a conversation.

_'So, this is it, I'm leaving.' _Naruto though_._

'Yeah, junior it is your choices to make and since you start hate your ex-family are now they both paid the price what they did to you.' Naruto Sr. said and with a little smiled on his face on his adopted father and he sighed go to his desk and write his letter for leaving and last thing before he leave.

'You attend to make a new seal to keep your ex-sister's from using Kurumi's Chakra?' Soul Kushina said and asked.

_'Yeah, Tamashī no haha. That it will make sure that she own don't anything reckless, can you hear me, Kurumi?' _Naruto said out loud and then heard a another voice on his head.

**:"Yeah, yeah. I can hear you from the Mental-link I give you, kit and I won't anything happen to her.": **Kurumi said called though mental-link._'Good, just behave yourself you hear'_ Naruto replied and Kurumi nodded the cut off the Mind-link.**  
><strong>  
>He will make new seal for keep the Hitomi's Kyuubi's Charka stable to make sure she will gone wild as he created the new advance <em>Chakra-Suppressing Seal tag<em> with a kanji 卍禁押(Great Seal suppress). He make ten of them make sure to used to Hitomi to help her for once after he finish his letter and seals is finished and place them on his desk then grab his bag on his bed and make to the window and open up jump through and closed down and then Shunpo'd to the village to find the hotel to sleep in a night as he leap high on the center of the moon shines bright in the stars.

_**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze died from hands of the his family and Now Naruto Kurosaki and the Rikudou Sannin's Legacy of the Moon is born.**_

_**(Bleach OST 1 #1 On The Precipice Of Defeat Ended)**_

**Chapter Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Complete<strong>

**Date: 2/3/2014/2:45pm**

**Now Naruto is leaving the Namikaze Compound and now his Quest is begun since As Naruto and his New Family will be continue training him for a while until his full-fledged Shinobi and a 2nd Rikudou Sannin what will happens next for next story, Please Preview**


	3. Chapter 02: Jobs, Manifest & White Tiger

Chapter 2: Jobs, Manifest of the Past and White Tiger Summon

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

_The White Fang, The Flower and Dagger, and The Mountain Tiger._

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looked at the Grammer in Prologue or Chapter 1<strong>

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',', - Letter Grammer

**AN: Sorry. This is my first time I write a better Story and then it's okay I have to do better to get used of it and Please PM and then I rathered gain some more Information Story Lines.**

**AN: It's a Edit Story for sure.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Starts)<strong>

**(The Streets of Konoha)**

**(Bleach OST 2 - Track 22 - 999 Played)**

It's been yesterday since Naruto leaving the Namikaze compound that he has his last straw, and then that his buying a hotel room to slept on a night and ready for tomorrow is a until joined the academy today, and going part-time jobs for raise money then he buy one Diary to write and supplies for start making seal and then start making storage scrolls, explosive tags and chakra suppress seals then sold them to the nearby Ninja shop as the clerk seeing his designed that make Seals and then he accept to sold them and then he have a enough money for buying a apartment and then going to the Academy to register to enter his ranks as he signed them and he'll start class for 24 days ahead.

And the streets for Konoha ignore some stares of the villagers that felt weird of his attire, they think his a Samurai or something and the girls on his age or older with a blush on their cheeks about his appearance then he stumble a crossed the route and saw the Flower Shop **'Yamanaka Flowers'** sign on top of the shop and that he know that name. on the side of the front entrance with a 'Help Wanted' Sign in it with a smirk and the voice of his mother in mind. 'Go right in, sochi.' Sakura told him and with a nod.

As he enter the store look at all the flowers and say "Hello?" as he heard a voice. "Coming." while some came out a platinum blond girl, blue eyes, wearing orange t-shirt and maroon pants and brown sandals and then she saw a handsome blond-orange highlight boy and cause girl blush on her cheek from on her first sight and said. "U-Um, can I help you?"

As Naruto replied. "yes, I saw a 'Help Wanted' sign in the front door, it will be better can I take a job?"

Sakura smirked complain about her first friend Ino and said. 'Ah, good old Ino, I still remember that we were young and show around her shop and then before...!' as her eyes wide in shock. 'Oh, no. I forgot?' then Naruto confused said. _'What is it Kaa-san?'_ he curious 'I forgot the time that we spend friendship and before we our cut off for a single boy.' Sakura said and Naruto replied. _'Oh!'_

"Kaa-san, there's someone on our store for a help." Ino yelled out to her mother. "Coming dear, I'll be come here any minute" She replied.

As she looked at the orange-blond still blushing on her cheek and she needs to calm down and. "Um, sure. I have to wait for my mother to be here any minute if she's done" As she said. and then. "No, no it's okay I just only take a look around" Naruto said quickly and he walk around the shop with many of flowers.

As Ino stared at the handsome Blond-orange highlight boy with a cute face and fancy with wearing a Black Kimono that he look around and said. "Um, You look like not around here?" and he replied. "Oh, I leave my 'parents' house, yesterday and I slept in a hotel last night."

As girl shocked. "Why, would leave your house?" She asked

"Because, they never cared. And they only focus with their daughter that's what and I started hate them too." Naruto answered for reason as girl shocked that he said and she nodded.

Naruto snapped. "Oh! I Forgot to introduce ourselves? My Name is Naruto Kurosaki, by the way." he introduce in scratch back oh his head chuckled a little.

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino Introduce in bow. "Please to meet you." she added with a grinned.

"Nice to meet you, too. Ino." he said calmly with Ino blushed more and Ino replied. "Likewise."

"So, did you work here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's my family's shop." she answered and he replied. "I see."

**(Bleach OST 2 - Track 22 - 999 Ended)**

As Naruto in silence waiting for Ino's mother will arrive and about 5 minutes and broke a silence. "So, did you have friends?" Naruto question and Ino jerk look at Naruto and replied. "Yes, I have 4? there is Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi and Hitomi Namikaze" When Naruto hear 'his' so-called sister's name he had heard of shock on his face as he grit his teeth in scowl that he heard his ex-sister's name.

As Ino look at orange-highlight blood that he look upset and she felt a Killer Instant rose on a orange-blond and then Ino fall on her knees shaken like a leaf and then as Naruto keep his KI going increased as the ground about to shaked and drop the pots of flowers and break and then as voice on a mind.

'Naruto! You must calm, you scaring Ino in front of you!' Naruto Sr. said to calm his son for his anger.

As his KI subsided and then looked at Ino that she still shaken then sigh to calmly and said. "Sorry, I-I couldn't control my temper, Ino." As Naruto walk to Ino as offer his hand then she looked at him and accept then he pull her up back on her feet and she told him. "It's alright, I didn't notice that name considered _'Taboo'_, right?" As Naruto nodded and look at the messed he made and scratch his head and said. "Sorry, about the mess?" he chuckled and as Ino frown and said. "You better be, because the mess you made!" as narrow her eyes at him and with sweat-dropped bullets and a voice came from outside.

"Ino, are you alright?" Yell man's voice from the front entrance as there's a man about 30s, he had long blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line, wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori. Inoichi Yamanaka, a friend of of his ex-father of his. "What the commotion? And why I felt a massive Killer Instant and it came-" as he cut off his sentence as he saw a blond boy with orange highlights, blue eyes and wearing a black kimono, a white haori and white obi.

"Tou-san." Ino said with smiled for relief then she about her father and Naruto raise his arm to front of her. "Let me handle this." he told her for his reason.

"YWHA-What's going on here?" Inoichi said and as Naruto walk towards right front of Inoichi then lay down on his knees, his hands on a ground and bow his head on the ground. "SORRY, IT'S MY FAULT TO BREAKING YOUR SHOP?" Naruto Yelled quickly for apologized.

"Huh?" Inoichi confused.

as his head refused to look at him. "I said. I was the one to cause of this, please forgive me." he apologize again.

"Honey, what's going on I heard an earthquake, breaking and yelling." Yelled women's voice as she walk out on the counter as she looks 30s? She has light brown eyes without pupils, and brown hair which is tied into a bun with a red ribbon in it. Strands frame both sides of her face, hanging over her ears from behind them. She is fair skinned, and slight wrinkles are visible near her mouth. Her attire consists of a dark teal elegant dress, which sports an aquamarine coloured gem below the collar.

With her eyes wide then looked at the mess from the shop and saw her husband and daughter with who-did-this looked as the Father and daughter quick point at the orange-highlight blonde and and his still bowing in place without looking and as walk toward to the blond-orange highlight. "please stand, child. I not gonna attend to hurt you." she said with a neutral voice and as Naruto move lift his head slowly and shock that how handsome his boy is and then he stand. "So, did I do cause any trouble?" he said.

"No, not at all we will pay the damage you, right honey?" she said with a sweet smirked looked at him.

And Inoichi sigh. "So, what brings you here to my shop?" he said.

And stand up on the ground on the feet and replied. "As I said to your daughter, I saw a sign of 'Help Wanted' for I take a job and then raise some and I'll finished by 15 days for my important training for the Academy until end for 24th Day?"

"Oh, I see. young man. and so that's how Ino called me here for a job and okay, so Inoichi-kun what did you think?" as looked her husband and he looked spaced out that he stare at the orange-highlight blonde and he was look suspicious and as his wife called. "Inoichi-kun!" Yelled and Inoichi snap back to the reality and looked at his wife asked. "What?" then replied. I said "this young man want a job done for a year until for Academy starts on 24 Days?" she told her husband.

And as Inoichi looked closer at Naruto and the face, the hair getaway and blue eyes. And with his eyebrow raised. _'could that be...'_ he though and said. "Sure, but first I want to know your name young man?"

"Names, Naruto Kurosaki" He introduced as Inoichi eyes wide in mental shock and though. _'OF COURSE! that's...'_ then clear his throat. "Inoichi Yamanaka, Head of the Yamanaka Clan, Owner of the this Flower Shop and One of the Top-Mind Reader of the Torture & Interrogation Department. Nice to meet you." he introduce

As he smirked as he replied. "Likewise"

And as the women said. "I'm Kyoka Yamanaka, Wife of Inoichi-kun and the mother of Ino-chan." introduce and as the young orange highlight blonde with a nodded.**(Note: Kyoka translate: Moon Flower)**

"So, I take your start the work?" Kyoka said and Naruto replied. "Yes."

"Good, now-" As interrupted by Inoichi touch her shoulder then looked at Naruto and said. "Kurosaki-san, can I talk to you?" Inoichi said to talk to the orange/blonde with a small narrow eyes and replied. "Sure, but where?" he asked. And said. "on a rooftop" as he pointed on that direction what he pointed it behind him and with a nodded from and Inoichi said. "Hun, I better talk to Kurosaki-san about something." he told her to do.

As she raise her eyes and then with a nod. "Sure. I'll be waiting for an answer." Kyoka said and her husband with a nodded and then he Naruto Shunpo'd that shocked the Yamanake Family and then he shunshin with a pile of leaves that were he was going to the roof.

**~On Rooftops~**

As Naruto looked at the Hokage Monument with a narrow of the eyes looked at his ex-father's face and as Inoichi is arrive and spoke. "Was that Shunshin you used, young age?" And he answered. "No, it's called Shunpo or Flash Step? It's FAR superior then Hiraishin without a kunai or seal, and/or a standard Shunshin" and Inoichi nodded understand. "But before we begin. I have to put some barrier that no ANBU will eavesdropped our conversation." As he took out a piece of paper then placed a Tag on the ground with a kanji '改造結界'(Kaizo Kekkai) in it and form a half-tiger seal then channel his chakra and place his index and middle finger on a tag then it glows as a small dome grow out on the tag appeared then got bigger as the outside became coated in invisible.

"Wha-" As Inoichi is about to say and Naruto explain and answered. "I call it 'The 2 Way Invisible Barrier', I created it myself? The Barrier is a soundproofed layer from the inside and the outside is and cloaked and no one will see us or hears and even a **'Byakugan'** or **'Sharingan'** can't see it through." he finished a shock that the orange-highlight blonde was good at Seals is far superior then Minato due of his genius and as Naruto turn and looked at Inoichi and said. "Now, Let's talked. shall we""

And as Inoichi said. "Alright, Naruto. And Why would a son of Minato doing attending working on my shop in the first place and I know who you are?" as Naruto sigh as he silenced then Inoichi waiting for his answered and he need to explained to him what happen between him and his parents.

"C'mon, Naruto. tell him everything about what happen." Ichigo told him

_'I know, Ichigo-ojisan. But, he'll can't let me force to interrogate inside my mind and then he will will reported to __'Him.'__'_ Naruto though to his adopted uncle.

/_'Tsk~! After all that came though we were send by the gods! Damn, no one does to do this shit_.'/ Hichigo told him then felt a punched by Soul Kushina then crash toward to the shōji on the living room. **(AN: I forgot they live a Compound by the way. That way, Naruto Sr, Sakura, Zangetsu and others will train Naruto Jr. there until bed time or rest? and it was created by Junior and don't worry about the damage it will fix back while his on his mindscape.)**

'Hichigo no baka! Don't say such language in front of Sochi!' Soul Kushina yelled.

As Hichigo revered from that hit and it was hard too, he rubbed his bruised on his cheek and muttered /_women_./ and Soul Kushina heard it right and turn her head to Hichigo with a sweat smile. 'What was that~?' she said in sweat tone and Hichigo paled and said. /_'Nothing!_'/ and she sigh.

_'Scary!'_ he and Sr. said with inner mental sweat drop back on his head.

As his adopted mother sigh on her table then looked at his son said. 'Naru-chan, it's for better off to tell Inoichi-san everything, his a good man and he will never betrayed your trust, and tell him, just like Ino-neechan and I are been betrayed by Inoichi-san due to the fact he use the Kinjutsu Mind alternate on me and my sister.' Sakura said _'Ino-neechan?'_ 'Yes, me and Foxy-kun considered Ino-neechan as a sister and as Ino-neechan upset about her father what he did and he fell grudge against Foxy-kun's parents of due of their skills and knowledge and then a few years later he apologize her, me and Foxy-kun for what he done.' And with a nod of understand and as Naruto Jr. sigh that she's was right.

'Tell him, Naruto-sama? just please tell him that you know.' Sode no Shirayuki told him to do.

In reality as Naruto cut out his link to his family and looked a at Inoichi then his ready to tell him everything.

Naruto sigh. "Alright, Inoichi-san? I'll tell you everything. before my birthday was..." Naruto started his explanation.

**~As 3 Hours Moment later in !:52pm~**

After he finished his explanation of reason what happen that Inoichi was shocked that he explained to them that his 'parents' train their daughter instead of him and because Minato and Kushina made a horrible mistake for neglected his son and asked then did they neglected him favor to their daughter and except his Birthday and Christmas party then that he don't have a single gift and he be before heading back to the hotel.

Inoichi gritted his teeth in mind. _'Minato, you fool! you shouldn't train your son instead your daughter. And I never get a the chance to met him and I shouldn't introduce him to my daughter since his Birthday and Christmas_' he though and said. "All right, Naruto? I understand and now on we haven't get to know you." as Naruto smiled and nod muttered 'thank you.' and continue. "And this time I tell my daughter not to go to Hitomi's Birthday as you told me that her name or the surname is considered _'Taboo'_ like the Chouza and the Akamichi with a word 'fat', if you got upset her, well! I guess me and my family are invited you some dinner over tonight" as Naruto shocked and said. "Really?" Inoichi nod replied then as they finished their conversation deactivate the seal and head back in the shop.

**~Back in The Yamanaka Flower Shop in 1:55pm~**

As they arrived back and then Kyoka was waiting and they arrived as Inoichi said. "We done our conversation and yes, he can have a job for 12 days and he told me in exchange for training my daughter." As he finished, Kyoka and Ino were shocked that heard him that Inoichi convinced Naruto to trained their daughter to be a kunoichi until Academy in 15 days as continue. "As his finished his job, then we will give him some 500,000 ryo until his finished? and there's something we want to talk?" as he looked at the orange highlight blond with a nod.

As 2 hours later of he and Inoichi explained about Naruto life and caused Kyoka pissed of her best-friend done and now she will regret of neglected her son favor to her daughter and she'll attend to go to her home for make on a mind later.

And as Inoichi said. "By the way, Naruto will having dinner with us!" Inoichi announced and her wife and daughter shocked as Ino said asked. "Really!" he nodded and as Naruto and the Yamanakas' are having dinner for conversation for to getting to know him for a while since about he started making seals and storage scrolls to sold it to the Shinobi shops after dinner he going back to hotel and they told his shift will be in noon at 1pm.

It's been days Naruto and Ino became friends and he started training her on the **1st day** he use the Shunpo to the training grounds that cause Ino dizzy for the first time for using Shunpo'd on her life and he said to her 'You get use to it.'. He taught her Basic Taijutsu, Kunai/Shuriken Training that she will be a better kunoichi and taught her everything they finished at 7:00pm they done their training and he shunpo'd Ino to her home again as always.

On the **2nd day**: He made a 2 Kage Bunshin: 1) to do the work in the Flower Shop and 2) Train with Ino. And then use 50 clones to do the training. And he'll learn herbs and flowers for the ingredients making a better medicine. And he buy a book on the book store about plants and Herbs for useful in the future. But he'll made a Special 'Soldier Pills' it will be a better used. and adding a mix fresh herbs and specific wild herb. And he went to the Weapon Shop to ask the Blacksmith to construct a new weapons on his Arsenal then give him a schematics and he told he'll return in 3 days.

**3rd day**: As usual training with 50 Kage Bunshin. Naruto and Ino are watering the plants and organize the plants and flowers. So that he getting thinks comfy and then after work started train Ino in a future and she will be a better Kunoichi like her father does. After that he bring Ino home for safety when he used Shunpo? Then again she almost puke at the time for Ino for having shunpo'd. Then she needs some medicine for her 'Shunpo Sick'.

**4th day**: Ino and Naruto going to park for day-off and meet up with her friend Sakura?**(AN: That's today before he meet Sakura check in the New chapter soon. But I'm still having NaruxSaku moment.)** and meeting Shikamaru and Chouji doing some usual things? like Shikamaru watching on the Clouds as usual and muttered 'troublesome' and Chouji's eating Potato Chips as usual and As Ino introduce them to Naruto and as they introduce him and Chouji offer him a chip and he accept it and as he join Shikamaru to watching the clouds with that he glad that having someone watching the clouds with him with a word 'troublesome blond' as Chouji invited him to Barbeque for lunch but Naruto will pay him and he didn't know that Akamichi's weight pound that but his adopted father advise him not called Chouji or any Akamichi, 'fat' is considered 'taboo' for be careful not to say it. And resume his training.

**5th Day:** Today is Day off for them then he stop by the Weapon Shop and took his new weapons. Naruto training Ino for improve her Taijutsu and Kunai/Shuriken Training and he meet Sasuke on the lake, next to the Uchiha Compound practice his Fireball jutsu so he can give him some tips and Sasuke is succeed his jutsu as his fireball became bigger and thank him and he became fast friends as he invited him to his home and they want to talk about and meet his parents except Mikoto, also a friend of his ex-mother Kushina. As then Naruto saw Sakura bullied by the bullies and save her from them and then she invited him to dinner to get to know him for saving and they arrived the Haruno Residence introduce to her parents after he save her from the bullies.**(AN Note: Next Chapter soon)**

**'==Flashback Started=='**

_Sakura was leading someone by the hand into her house, giggling before she called out, "Kaa-san! Tou-san! Where are you? I have someone I want you to meet!"_

"_In the living room, dear!"_

_Sakura giggled again before tugging on the person's hand and leading him into the room. There, sitting on the couch, was her mother, Mebuki Haruno, with her father, Kisashi, in a nearby armchair. It was obvious where Sakura had inherited his pink hair from, as Kizashi's was the same way, going down He also has sideburns which flow into his angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his chin._

_Mebuki, on the other hand, possessed the jade-green eyes Sakura inherited from her. Her angular face had a few wrinkles near her eyes, no doubt caused by his easy-going smile that he was currently flashing towards his daughter._

_Mebuki had looked up from the book she was reading and smiled gently at Sakura. "Sakura, you're home." She then noticed the other person, who was fidgeting slightly as her daughter held their hand. "Oh? And who is your friend, dear?"_

_Sakura blushed slightly and giggled before pulling the person around her and presenting them. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, I want you to meet my new friend? This is-"_

_"Naruto Kurosaki, nice to meet you?" Finished Boy Introduce._

**'==Flashback Ended=='**

As Sakura introduce Naruto to her parents and he'll having dinner with the Harunos, having conversation about his bravery of beat the bullies and he attend to train their daughter to defend herself that shock that they want someone to protect her then he'll give a special 'gift' for her when she will be 12-13 age when she ready and he said he'll left his Shadow Clone to start train her and after dinner head back to his hotel.

**6th Day:** Naruto send 2 Kage Bunshin to train Sakura and Ino, also another 50 clones to training and then he met Kiba In his Compound with a Injured puppy he found on the streets with some kids hurt it, but it's a wolf pup and his sister Hana patched that little puppy; she owns the Animal Health Center. Meeting their Mother Tsume? A Friend of his ex-mother, Kushina. And they talk about when she smell his scent and then that his scent is similar the her 'best friend' and Minato. But he told her his not part of his family anymore that shock Tsume of her best friend's actions and then Hana finish heal the puppy they offer him keep it as a pet called 'Chad' as his uncle called him after his friend Yasutora "Chad" Sado as in honor of his Ichigo's Best friend's name.

**7th Day:** Naruto again send 2 Kage Bunshin as usual and 50 shadow clones continue the chakra control as usual and go to work and watering the plants and sold plants to the customers, as he continue making more storage scrolls and Seals and he invented 'Burglar Alarm Seal' for the Houses, Shops or Banks for robbery and make a good fortune. And 'Signal Light Seal' for the Hospitals to the doors of the patient rooms and 2 trigger seal for bed and bathroom that use, the Director of the Konoha Hospital was pleased for having his skills to make a newest seal compared with Minato or Kushina with genius skill of seals.

**8th Day:** Again he send 2 Shadow Clones as usual. As now he encountered his former sister that on his way to training for after his shift came to forgive him for everything and she give him a second chance what her 'parents' have done and that they will be family again and again he shunned her off and left her with his shunpo on her sight and she tried everything she could, but she use her sensory ability again. But she couldn't pinpoint him. The reason he can't be detected that he use one of his Kido, his adopted parents or Zangetsu taught him. **Bakudo #26:** **Kyokkō**; it's a spell Hides the physical form and Reiatsu or Chakra of the caster by bending light. But she couldn't find him but she failed.

**9th Day:** Same as usual to train Sakura and Ino. Naruto got received a tons of currency from the Hospitals and Shops are 500,000 ryo each store and ANBU was dispatched and order summoned by the Council some questions about the seals he made and then they decide having became the head of the 'Kurosaki Clan' until he was a full-fledged Shinobi after the Academy. And he accept and as he refuse to having CRA for not want having the next generations with a his skills and announce the him as _'Kuroi Kyūseishu'(Black Savior)_ on public and he now have his acknowledge. causing Minato sigh for not supported him because overthrow the vote as he was Supported by his friends Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza that he make friends to their children and as well as Kizashi too. As he was dismissed and Inoichi tell him his job done until 8 days left.

**10th Day:** Same as always. Naruto's day off then sell the '2-Way Invisible Barrier' but it's modified rechargeable to Chakra and allowed every person to get through on the air to the hot springs and let the steaming water as he told the manager will pay for price he made, that made all Female Civilian and Kunoichi population are pleased for making a barrier for keep a certain white hair pervert attend to peek and they make a personal fan-club for his skills and going the training grounds and train with his Zanjutsu, Taijutsu or Hakuda, Jutsus and Kido and then increase his body with the Sealed Chain link still active on his body while he was on public for increased his speed and endurance with the help of the Shadow Clones. And as today? His Adopted Parents told Naruto went to Haruno Residence it's time having hang-out with Sakura.

**11th Day**: Naruto still making more seals and then he will learn Genjutsu as his adopted mother taught him dispelled it and he'll learned **'Kokuangyo no Jutsu(Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu)'** for his arsenal. And still avoid his former parents at all cost and as Minato send his ANBU to followed him about his life and training and as the ANBU who tracking him was no-good? they lost track of him that he use his Shunpo to get away of keep them without knowing his skills and training but failed. Then he went to Sakura place for dinner but? He'll talk her parents explanation about his life of neglected? It cause Mebuki pissed of her best-friend has done and her 'best-friend' never told her she had a son and went to the Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound.

**12th Day**: As Naruto leave the hotel for thanks for their gratitude for staying. And he now buying the Apartment Complex**(AN: Think Naruto's Apartment Complex Top Floor)** with the Money he have. He can make some seals and place **Bakudo (#20:) Kyōmon** barrier around the Apartment prevent ANBU for attend to get Information about himself that send by his ex-father to attend about his skills and his work of seals. Naruto will writing a Novel about Ichigo's Life and he used the Shadow Clone to work on it and then Public the Book and gain another account like Jiraiya does with his 'Icha-Icha' Novels. He called it his _'shinigami daikō no jumyō_**' **(Life as a Substitute Soul Reaper) and he gain more currencies.

**13th Day**: Naruto met Shino Aburame that on the way to get some materials for the seal. And he bumped on him and apologize and but that creep him out like his adopted father said that he was creepy and silenced one too, but sulking as well. And he meet Hinata from the bullies and he beat shit of them as he meet Hiashi and thank him for saving her. And then he stumble across his long favorite restaurant... _Ichiraku_? It's been days since he leave the Compound and as not the only person his here, but? not just a 2 people? a father and a sister-figured.

**~11:20am** **- Streets of** **Konoha~**

******==Clannad OST - Harukana Nengetsu Start==******

As Naruto walk into the streets and then he looked at his favorite restaurant? it's been years since he went there. As he entered the Restaurant then sit in a stool and then a voice came in.

'Ah, Ichiraku. It's been a while since I haven't eat quite a while.' Naruto Sr. Admitted.

'Yeah, we hope that we could be alive for a while.' Sakura said with a sad tone

_'Don't worry Tou-san?' _Naruto stated._ 'you and Kaa-san will be on the real body soon. Once as Ichigo-ojisan told me about a 'Gigai' that he mention me about that he made by Kisuke Uruhara, soon I'll make a 'Gigai' for you two no matter what?_

'Thanks, sochi.' Sakura said.

'Yeah, you do that, Junia(junior).' Sr. agreed

'HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?' Soul Kushina said yelled.

_'Sorry, Tamashī no haha? I can't make a Gigai for you, because having another Kushina in this world will got worst that you told me you from the different dimension and it be a problem if they see you and her.'_ He told her for reason.

'Oops, I didn't notice that Kami-sama never told me earlier, ehehehe.' Soul Kushina said Embarrassed

"Welcome to Ichiraku's. May I take your order?" A voice as the other side on the counter is a slender girl with long, brown hair and eyes, plus fair skin. She wears a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna.

"Yes, I want 1 large bowl of Miso Ramen" Naruto Ordered.

"Wow that's rare for having someone eat with a 1 large bowl. Sure, coming right up." girl said then looked at the side on the corner. "Tou-san! 1 Large of Miso Ramen here" she yelled to her father for ordered.

"Hai, Coming right up" As the voice came in the counter and a man with his eyes close he wears a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with chef hat with a kanji '一楽' in it. And start cooking.

As the brunette stared at him with a blush on her cheek how cute that he is wearing a black kimono on public "hm, you know? You should wear something rather then kimono you wear." she said.

"No it's fine? Oh! By the way, Names Naruto Kurosaki." he introduce.

"Fishcake?" she asked and he answered. "No, Maelstrom or Maelstrom Black point."

"I see. And I'm Ayame by the way." She Introduce. "And the man over there is my father, Teuchi." She pointed at the side were the chef was making. "So, I take that you and your father work on this restaurant for years?" Naruto said.

Ayame nodded and as her father went to the counter.

"Here, thanks for waiting," the ramen shop owner said as he put a bowl of ramen on the counter.

Naruto picked the chopsticks, as he split the chopsticks. "Oh Boy, thanks. Man! This is good." He said in neutral tone and start eating.

'Man, I still remember that time when I was young with Old Man for while but...' As Naruto Sr. stopped to finished his sentence that about the flashback back in his world.

'What's wrong, Naru-kun?' Sakura asked her husband.

'Nothing, honey. I just... I remember the time when me, Old man and Iruka-sensei used to eat there a lot to spend time like a... a real family' Naruto said with a sad smile that remember before he was young.

As His wife understand about her husband's life on their world before what happened to everyone that they passed away. And as her husband comfort him for feel better then with a smile.

As Teuchi looked at the orange-blond. "So, young man? I've never seen you before? You looked familiar." he asked with a .

As Naruto shocked and looked at the owner then lower his head. "No, I used to come here a lot since my family never bring me here with this place." he said with his sad tone.

Ayame shocked. "Oh, that's awful. why would your parents never bring you on his place?" she asked.

Naruto eyes closed and continue eating then. "Because they never cared and they still only play favorites." He answered.

When Teuchi popped on his mind than he recognize the same phase before. "Naruto?" he said.

As Naruto looked eyes wide that he remembered. "Hey, Old Man?" and Teuchi nodded. And as Ayame eyes wide with her hands on her mouth. "Na-Na-Naru-chan?" she shuttered that she did remember him as well and he nodded with a smiled.

As Ayame walk out the counter then give his surrogate little brother a hug that they haven't seen him for years.

"Naru-chan! I'm so happy to see you" she said with tears on her eyes.

As that he remember them since he was a kid.

**==Flashback==**

_When Naruto was 4? he still forgotten his birthday his parents forgotten and then he'll celebrate his own birthday._

_As he walk to the streets on Konoha to find something to eat an then stumble across a Ramen Shop called 'Ichiraku Ramen' and he be a interested choice for his birthday._

_As Naruto walk to the counter and sit on a stool then a voice came in. "Welcome to Ichiraku's. May I take your order?" voice came in for the other side on a corner was a man about 30s as he looked at the kid._

_"My first time having a kid enter my restaurant for eat, so what did you have?" he asked._

_"Um..." he said nervous and chef said. "Don't be nervous, what a kid doing here in this place?"_

_"Well, today is my birthday and my parents forgotten me. It's because my sister." he said in sadden face._

_"I see so young man? what's your name?" he asked._

_"Naruto Namikaze." he answered and as Teuchi shocked. "The Yodaime's son?" he said and he nodded._

_Teuchi grumbled. "Man, Minato, Kushina did you forgot your son's birthday? What's with you two!" he said himself and as he sigh then looked that the sad young blond. "So, how about I'll give you free for your Birthday?" he said._

_Withe Naruto eyes wide bright. "Really!" he said and he nodded and looked at side of the door. "Ayame, there's someone you like to meet_!"_ He yelled. "Coining Tou-san!"_ _girl voice then as person came out the entrance a brunette girl about 11 year old then she looked at him with his sad smile then make_._ "OH, Kawaii!" she_ _sequel._

_"Ayame, this is Naruto? Naruto this is Ayame, my daughter." Teuchi introduce to him._

_"Nice to meet you?" he said and Ayame replied. "Same here."_

_"As you see, Ayame? Naruto's parents forgot his birthday that he had the same birthday as his sister so he can have his Birthday here." Teuchi explained and Ayame surprised. "Really?" she said and her father nodded._

_"So, let's Celebrate for the 5th Birthday of Naru-chan" Ayame pronounced,_

_As Naruto eyes wide with tears on his eyes that he heard that he found someone to celebrate to his birthday for a while and as Ayame walk out to the corner and hug the young blond and he hug her back._

_"Thank you, Old man, Ayame-neechan." said he thank them._

**==Flashback Ended==**

"My, Naruto? You looked different that the last time we saw you." Teuchi said.

"Yeah, Tou-san? we haven't seen Naru-chan for a while and What happen to you?" Ayame said asked.

Naruto sigh and another bite of his ramen and then looked that the Ichiraru's. "Well it's started..." start explained.

**~3 Hours later 2:03pm of Explanation~**

As Teuchi and his daughter eyes wide in shocked that his parents were neglected all those years for not to came here and then Teuchi slam the board. "Damn it, Minato? I thought I told him to bring his son on our bar in the first place that before we meet him and now you push him away that you can still focus on your daughter and that's the last straw!" he grumbled.

"Yeah, that's it. And that's was my last straw for what they done and now I got my friends to make and got my reputation as well" he said announced.

Ayame surprised. "That's great, Naru-chan? I can't believe they got you noticed and now you got your own people to noticed and let's have some celebrate that last time?" she said cheered."Yeah, there's some tale I have to talk about?" Naruto said.

As they continue to talk what he was doing in days before he leave the Namikaze estate. He make a job and join the Academy and make few friends and then something perked out his mind.

"Naruto." Zangetsu called.

_'Jiji?'_ Naruto thought.

he nodded. 'Naruto I will give a ability to manifest your adopted parents to the real world' he explained.

_'Really?'_ Naruto shockedand replied 'Yes.' sword-spirit said then. "The Spirit manifested will go to the real world and let the Spirit feel, smell and touch but it only return 2 hours." he explained

_'Tou-san, kaa-san, oji-san? did you hear that?'_ Naruto called.

"Yes, sochi we heard it and Zangetsu told us we can take 2 hours to stayed and we will be back to your mind" Sakura told her son.

"Yeah, junior? It's been a while I haven't eat Ramen for sure." Naruto excited for having Ramen in years then elbow on his chest by his wife.

"Naru-kun, you know it's bad for you, if you eat too much?" Sakura told her husband.

"But, Koishi? Please only ate 5 bowls, okay, please?" Naruto plead his wife.

Sakura sigh. "Sure, Baka? But just 5 bowls, okay." she told her husband and he replied with a nod.

"Yeah squirt, man! feels free to be in the real world" Ichigo stated.

_'So, what did you want me to manifest my parents?'_ He asked.

"You must focus your Reiryoku then materialize into matter and then they manifested" Zangetsu Instructed.

As Naruto close his eyes and focus his 'Reiryoku' as his body surround it with spiritual energy then released and manifest 3 Souls on the stools besides Naruto with bright light that shocked Teuchi and Ayame as the 3 bright fade wand then they are cleared and then there 2 people that wearing the same kimono as the orange-blond? one is a full blond spiker hair with whisker-marks and the other is a pink hair with lavender highlights and last it's a orange haired man as they open their eyes that cause Teuchi and Ayame shocked even more for see on their eyes now as the blond has blue eyes and the rosette with emerald eyes as well and then they looked each other and as the blond move his hand toward her cheek and she place her hand on his hand that they felt...real?

"Sakura-chan?... we're real." Naruto said in happy and replied. "So, am I!" She said as with the smile with their face and then they hug each other and as the Ichiraku owners and Ayame spoke. "What just happen?"

Young Naruto explained. "Sorry, Ayame-neechan? I was about to bring my new parents that I was talked about?"

"Oh!" Teuchi understand and as he looked at the Whiskered face Naruto. "So, I take that your his adopted father?" he asked and the Whiskered blond. "Yup, ossan? junior, me and my wife was the once to raised him for his acknowledge and as me and my wife and Ichigo are the once help him for the caring."

"Oh! That's a relief and It's good having his new parents to support." Ayame said and then turn her towards to the orange haired man with blush on her cheeks. "Um, who are you?" she asked Ichigo.

"Oh, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Nice to meet you." he introduce with a smile and cause Ayame blush more.

As Teuchi clear his throat cause everyone to pay attention. "So, I taking Celebration for having a new family for Naruto." he announced and looked at the Whiskered blond. So, what's your name and you little missy?

As The Older Couple shocked. "Oh, sure Ossan? My Name is Naruto Kurosaki Senior and this is my wife, Sakura Kurosaki" They Introduce with a foxy-grin. "It's nice meeting with you two" he said.

"Naru-chan, you told us that your adopted parents seal inside of you?" Ayame asked and Young Naruto nodded.

"So, that means there's on a house?" Naruto jr. asked.

"Sure, Naruto. It's on the house." Teuchi answered and Naruto Sr. Cheer a little for having in the house.

"So, What is your order?" Teuchi asked.

As Replied. "5 Miso Ramen." Naruto Ordered and Ayame shocked. "That's Rare!"

"1 Shrimp Ramen." Sakura Ordered.

"1 Curry Ramen, please." Ichigo Ordered.

"Coming right up! Ayame let's get to work." Teuchi said to Ayame to work and as Ayame start working. "Hai, Tou-san." she said and then turn the new parents of Naruto. "So, when they going back to your mind?" she asked and answered. "2 hours." he answered then she nodded. "Okay, let's shall talk about?"

**~As 1 hour later~**

Then as they having conversation after they finished his lunch, then pay the food and place the money on the corner stood now 3 soul people return to his mind. "Thanks, Old Man, Ayame-neechan and that's a good Ramen." he said and they said. "Anytime, and coming again soon."

As before he leave than a felt that he sense the same as he move the sign curtain as his eyes wide that he saw his former family with a smiles on their face with a scowl for disgusted. Before they arrived and then turn his head to the counter. "One request? Don't tell them I'm no one's there, please?" he asked to Ayame with a smile.

"Sure?" Ayame replied and Naruto replied. "Thank you, got to go." as finish then he disappeared with his shunpo that cause the Ichiraku owners shocked.

****==Clannad OST - Harukana Nengetsu Ended==****

As they arrived the restaurant and sit on their counters. "Yo, Old man. As usual?" Kushina said then she looked at them with confuse looked. "What, what's wrong." she said and then Ichiraku owners snapped in reality. "Oh, nothing just some family buy some of our Delicious Ramen." with a neutral tone.

With confused Minato then look at the corner next to me was a 1 empty Large Bowl and next 5 empty bowls. "Your right, Teuchi-san. someone there, Come on let's get eat!"

Hitomi excited. "YAY! RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN." Said cheerful and Teuchi stiffed

As with smile then Minato's face then turn into sadden. _'Naruto? I know you were here.'_ said he stared the empty bowl and then they notice the on Kushina sit has 5 empty bowls and on his daughter just one and then with his mind. "I wonder who are those people Naruto with?"

teuchi arms crossed with a disappointed face. "Minato? I'm disappointed you, It's been a year still you didn't being your son to our in the first place." he said in a disappointed tone that shock Minato. "Wha-? Teuchi, What are you talking about we didn't bring our son? We made a mistake what we done?

Teuchi said. "I made a deal a years ago! and you broke the deal? The Deal is bring your son on my stand that we will never simply refused you and your family service"

Kushina stated shocked. "Teuchi, you can't be serious?"

"Dead serious!" Teuchi replied. "I made deal with you, Minato? I though I told you to bring your son on the stand? by judging the 'Naruto' we know are now it's hyperactive that it's your daughter?" he yell and Hitomi _'eek'_ that he found out as Teuchi looked at her. "By judging her reaction? I say it was you? You think you can have free Ramen for using Naruto's appearance, don't you."

Ayame went to the counter he heard her father's yelled and look on the sight of the Namikaze family stated. "You..." she started pointed at Hitomi. "You all think coming here on a family lunch that you can have free Ramen for using a single **'Henge'** to use Naru-chan's appearance?!" She yelled, that cause the Namikaze shocked they never heard Ayame's yell before and upset.

Ayame continued, "The only thing we can say for sure is that he's left your compound! If he doesn't want to be part of the family, he's not going to be! And I'm sure that because of…" Ayame gritted her teeth, "…of…of your fucking daughter that you're trained to are the last people he wants to be found by! Get out of our stand! You and your family aren't welcome here anymore!" That shocked the Namikaze Family heard that Ayame attend to get out the stand.

"But...But Teuchi? Ayame?..." Kushina is about say.

Teuchi's is about to response was to face the Hokage and his family, "From this day forward, you and your family are no longer welcome in my establishment! Don't ever show your faces there, again!"

"Teuchi, come on!" Minato objected.

"No! Not after what you did to your son! Unlike you, we love Naruto as son and Ayame as a little brother, and your family are our enemies, too!"

Teuchi having said what he needed to say. Minato and his family looked around and caught a few additional murmurs that everyone else in the street that passed by was uttering out.

"Did you hear? Yodaime-sama has a son?"

"Yeah, we never knew he had 2 children?"

"How could he and his family be so Neglectful?"

"What's he looked like? Oh yeah! The small blond kid looked like him pass by?

"I never noticed?"

"Yeah, I saw a sad on his face? poor kid?"

"That's right we never notice his existence?"

"How could the Hokage do that to his son when he never mention us on this village and then preach about how the village is like a family?"

"Shocked, are you?!" Ayame shouted at the top of her lungs, now enraged at Namikaze Family, "That was how Naruto felt when you slapped him! As he told us about your neglected actions? And don't you dare try to insult my intelligence by telling me that you intend to keep Naruto at home after he told us he give up his own blood from your clan and family! You know full well that when an heir is gone from a clan, that you no longer have any legal right to provide them with shelter!"

While this was happening, murmurs could be heard from the other patrons. The Namikaze was rather surprised to hear some of the questions being asked.

"She's right! They did neglected him?"

"Yeah, we should have look at him in the first place, rather then their daughter."

"And this time! We will never praised her?"

"I agree more."

As the Namikaze Family silence as many the Villagers from Konoha will dishonored their daughter's praise and now they started to lost respect to the Namikaze Family.

Teuchi spoke. "As you can see?" his about to say and the Namikaze family listen. "He _'was'_ here, hours ago and he told us everything about your action? And now he has his _'New'_ Family eat together?" That shocked the Namikaze. "He brought his family?" Minato asked and Teuchi nodded. "You missed it during we have a talk about how his life, rather then you and your family?" As he point the empty bowls. "See the counter? That's were his Family ate there?" he said shocked Kushina. "Who's his parents?" Kushina asked. "We can't tell you what they like?" Ayame answered continue. "But, this time for the last straw and one more thing...GET OUT AND NEVER YOUR FACES AGAIN?!" as finished her sentence. "B-but? What about my Raman?" Hitomi about said. "GET OUT NOW?!" Ayame roar then got them out the stand.

As The Namikaze walked the streets of Konoha when back to the their home to have their dinner but...

Kushina. "Hitomi, what did you do?" asked her daughter. "I just want Nii-san to eat with me during my birthday and he went get some Ramen and..."

**==Flashback in 1 years Oct.10==**

_Hitomi walk the streets in Konoha to find her brother passed by the praised villagers and as a stumble across the Ichiraku Ramen and saw her brother ate his Ramen then the as he enjoyed the Ramen as she went closer then that came up:_

_"Naruto?" Teuchi called while Naruto still eating his Ramen. "Hmph?"_

_"I talk your father in the office a year ago?" Teuchi said and as Naruto ignored his question that he still eating._

_"I know, you're still upset and as I made deal with him that if I see them bring with you or not, and he broke the deal? he and his family are no longer welcome in my establishment?" he explained shocked Naruto with a grinned on his face. "Thanks, Old Man." Naruto thank him._

_"Anytime. Naruto, it's for free." Teuchi cheered for him.  
><em>

_At outside the stand that she heard everything because her favorite stand that if she and her family bring her brother if they see them without him? They will be _no longer welcome in my establishment serve Ramen forever._  
><em>

_'Nii-san, you can't do that?' Hitomi shocked that he attend to ruin their chance eat their favorite stand._

**==Flashback Ended - Present==**

As Hitomi explained her parents that during her training with her parents to learn 'Henge' and 'Kage Bunshin' as she mastered it. She make 3 Clones and transform into her brother's appearance and her parents and eat Ramen 'together' and as Kushina gritted her teeth in angered then slap her daughter hard. "BAKA! Look what have you done?!" Kushina yelled.

Hitomi rubbed her cheek with tears "Kaa-san, I'm sorry if I have tell you and tou-san sooner? If wouldn't happen our favorite stand will never having our favorite Ramen we wouldn't bring Nii-san during the last year Birthday?" she said in tears as the Villagers ignore the argue and heard everything they understand.

"You have no right for using the jutsus we taught you? You cause our favorite stand because you pull your stunt using our appearances and Naruto? You shouldn't told me in the first place and then our favorite stand is revoke that we are not allowed to served ramen because of you?!" Kushina yelled her daughter.

"Hitomi, I'm disappointed you?" Minato said in disappointed looked. "From this day forward, you are grounded for a 4 days? that means no allowance, no training and including jutsu too." He finished that shocked Hitomi with tears then kneel her knees as her hands on her lap crying harder.

As Kushina pull her daughter in ear harder while Hitomi cling her pain. "We'll going home and stay your room until 4 days, because the trouble you causing and if I say so!" She said as Minato and Kushina drag her back to their compound.

**14th day:** Naruto still training Non-stop with his Zanjutsu on the Forest of Death with his Zangetsu and keep swing his blade with powerful swing and then as he sense someone that level of chakra or spirit and then looked at the someone was hiding. "I know you there? I can sense you?" he called

As a person out on hiding spot it turns out to be a ANBU send by the Hokage with a narrow eyes on his face. And the person wearing a ANBU Uniform that his about age 10 wearing a Weasel Mask and a Katana strap on his back.

"What's an ANBU want from me to sent to spied on me for the Hokage? And what did you want?" Naruto demand.

As the ANBU spoke. "Easy, there Naruto-kun? I'm not here to causing any trouble and I was send by your-" as interrupt by a KI then Weasel can't stand against a strong KI then change the subject. "-I mean Yodaime-sama" as said about to complete the sentence as he calm his KI and closed his eye and sigh to calm.

As Naruto eyes opened. "And what are you doing here...Itachi-san?" Naruto stated.

Weasel smirked through his mask and he remove it then he face revealed was young man with onyx eyes, and jet-black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades. The ponytail.

Itachi spoked. "Not really, Naruto-kun? Sasuke told me about you for help my little brother to make his Fireball bigger then mine or Tou-san. And I was hoping I could you some sparring partner?" he curious.

With Naruto sigh witha a smile. "Sure? I could use some sparring partner." said and make stance holding Zangetsu and Itachi drew his sword "But, no jutsu" Naruto told then Itachi nodded and charge themselves with a clash of swords and after slashing, clashing, parring and thrusting

**~4 Hours Later~**

As Naruto and Itachi are exhausted from the spar and then Naruto store his Zanpakuto on his palm and Itachi sheath his sword. "Storage Seal on your palm?" Naruto nodded. "I used Chakra to keep the Ink stayed permanent and to removed it is cancel channel your chakra and then it will faded." he explained and Itachi nodded for understand. "So, you attend to reported to Yodaime-sama?" he said with a harsh tone.

Itachi nodded and place his mask back on. "Hai" he answered and Naruto replied. "Go ahead? I won't stop you."

As Weasel masked nodded and disappeared with a swirl of leaves then Naruto sigh that if he'll do anything happen on the future or he'll still think about the stupid prophecy the toads had made.

_'But, it better be with you and your stupid prophecy that cause my pain that because of you...'_ Naruto though with narrow of his eyes.

**==With Minato on Hokage's Office==**

In the Desk. Minato still working with his paperwork and then rubbing his temples for frustration for working hard and stumping some papers and as he was thinking about his son for failure as a father and it's been 13 days before his departure. As in the worst of his life? His Wife, Kushina. Still crying on her room for days since they lost their son.

Minato sat in his chair sighing for the hundredth time this day. It has been nearly thirteen days since Naruto left the compound. Minato turned to the only picture that he had on the entire family. In it, he was holding his wife, while they had a hand on one of Hitomi shoulders. Naruto was off to the side with a sad look on his face as he looked away. That picture reminded of his mistakes that he made with his family.

Then he remembered why he did this. It was all because of the prophecy that the toads had made, and he believed that it was about his daughter. Then he began her training and pushed his son to the side.

then a swirl of leaves and reveal to be Weasel Mask ANBU appeared kneel to the Hokage. As Minato looked at him. "Report?" he ordered. "His skills of Kenjutsu are like any never seen before he knows my presence, and he is a skilled Sensory paired with Nidaime-sama." That shocked Minato about Naruto's skills as a sensor as far greater then Nidaime himself and he continue. "But there's more? As for his using 'Kage Bunshin' to speed his process." he finished his report cause Minato stood shocked more. _'I-I-I never taught him Kage Bunshin and I never taught him anything and...it could be Zangetsu and his new family did for he can...to suppress us'_ as though he back his chair and looked at the view of Konoha. _'I am a horrible father.'_

As Minato rubbing his eyes that he couldn't believe that his 'former' son skilled in Sensory and Kenjutsu are greater then Hayate and Yugao? The Student of his wife, Kushina that are it's extreme better then any Kenjutsu Users in Kiri and Kumo that he know. And as looked at Weasel. "How was he?" he asked. "His doing fine, Hokage-sama, at the moment, I've seen his eyes that his still grudging you." he answered and Minato sigh again. "You may dismissed?" he ordered. "Hai!" As said and disappeared with a swirl of leaves leaving him with depressed.

**14th Day: **As Naruto continue his training with 100+ Kage Bunshins and send 3 to train Sakura, Ino and Sasuke. As he went to the Publisher Building about his novel? give him a 1,000,000 ryo and now he is a one-hell-of-rich. But as for Minato he still busy on his Office and still doing his paperwork and then that he went wrong for losing his son for what he and Kushina done for past 14 days and now he avoid him for if he nor his wife was spotted? then he used the same unknown jutsu that rival then his hiraishin and as since Jiraiya came around told him about the prophecy is change

**_==Flashback==_**

_As he continue working with his paperwork and since Naruto left their home for their mistake and now things got worst. His daughter told him that her friends are having lunch with Naruto for a hang-out and he sigh that he shouldn't trained both of his children. He was about to go through more paperwork until he felt a presence behind him._

_"Jiraiya what are you doing here?" asked Minato while he was approving the request._

_"It seems like I could never hide from you." Said Jiraiya._

_"I asked you again why are you here? I assumed you were peeping on women like you always do."_

_"Actually the toads summoned me and told me about a prophecy."_

_"Prophecy from the toads?" asked a shocked Minato. Jiraiya nodded in confirmation. "What was it about?"_

_''This isn't good not in the least'' he said._

_''Whats wrong Jiraiya-sensei?'' Minato asked_

_Jiraiya signed and run the side of his head and looked back at Minato. ''We screwed up the prophecy changed'' he said in an all to serious voice._

_Minato started to sweat. ''Wh...What do you mean sensei? Please don't tell me we got it wrong cause if we did we're dead men.''_

_''It's no longer I will train the one of light who will either save or destroy the world Minato.'' he said_

_Minato took a long hard gulp and wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this knowing it very well could be his death._

_''Whats...whats...it say now sensei?'' he asked_

_"it said that 'When the two chosen once who each wield 'The Sword of the Moon_**_(Tsuki no Tsurugi)_**_' and 'The Sword of the Snow_**_(Yuki no Tsurugi)_**_'. One has the Power of the Moon and the other has the Power of the Snow, that has the great powers of the spirit that matches with the Biju, the savior and it's companion will fight together against the treat and then that will continue their journey.' I expect that the chosen one would be Hitomi since she is your child and has the power of the Kyuubi within herself and according the prophecy? they were 2 Child of Prophecy and I didn't notice Naruto is one of them." Minato eyes wide then realization came to him and he lower his head for felt desperate._

_"What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked._

_Minato sigh. "Sensei, I know the person who wielded the **T**_**_suki no Tsurugi_**_ is...is Naruto and that means his the Child of Prophecy." he answered._

_"What!" his sensei shocked. "are you certain?"_

_"Yes? And I picked the wrong Children to train with." he serious then rubbing both of his temples explained. "Sensei? Naruto left our family fourteen days ago."_ Minato said and cause Jiraiya shocked.

_"What happen?" his student asked and her replied. "Naruto left our Compound before we started trained Hitomi and Ignored Naruto? But Kushina been crying her room for days and never came out and then we made a terrible mistake." he said with rubbing his head._

_"Why would he leave your Compound?" Jiraiya asked and Minato answered. "Because he hate us."_

_Jiraiya's eyes widen of his students words of about his son leaving the family. "Tell me...everything."_

_As Minato rubbed down his face then looked at Jiraiya. "Well... before we continue trained Hitomi. Naruto was..."_

**_~An Hours Later for Explanation~_**

_As Minato finished his tale to Jiraiya eyes wide like saucer. "So, you mean... he meet **Zangetsu** the Sword was wield by Rikudou Sannin and his Wife wield, **Sode no Shirayuki**?" Minato nodded. "And then Zangetsu brought Naruto's new parents to trained him?" he nodded again. "And He give up his blood of your family for our mistakes and then we never have a single birthday and a gift for him." his student nodded again. "Then Hitomi told you his sword can fired a wave of energy that demolished all several of tress with one swing." He nodded again. "And he beat the Kyuubi and seal it back in place as well." Jiraiya said with his eyes more wider._

_"And before he leave our Compound and we got to his room and it's all clean-out and also all the Uzumaki-Namikaze Symbols on the floor, it turns out that he cut off our ties of the family then he left a 'Note' and '10 New Chakra Suppression Seals' too." he finished as he took out a note on his desk and give it to Jiraiya as he said out-loud:_

* * *

><p><strong><em>,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',<em>**_'_**_,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',_**

**_'Kushina-Sama and Hokage-Sama,_**

_'If you read this letter? I'm leaving this hell of the place? and this place is like a prison for a prisoner like me and the so-called family of yours are like a guards to keep me in bay and you? The Warden, Guard is your Bitch-of-a-Wife and your daughter the Guard dog. But as for this day Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is dead murdered by the Namikaze Clan in your Compound or referred a 'Prison' and Naruto Kurosaki is born. And as you know, you and your bitch betrayed me for your idiotic actions you cause many damage and now...I have a new family that they cared for support me and My parents will trained me for sure? they taught me everything, but? My parents name is unknown? But only me and Zangetsu-jiji know who they are. and except of my so-called godparents who also broke their responsibility and betrayal as well. And you think I stole your money from the vault?!_

_And now the Namikaze-Uzumaki are traitors and my Enemies too? Like the Senju-Uchiha Clan War before Konoha was build by the founders? That my 'real' Kaa-san taught me about history and knowledge? and my 'real' Tou-san taught me everything about stealth and jutsus he knows? But those 2 were Shinobi back then in the Great War and my oji-san taught me some swords and Tamashī no haha taught me Fuinjutsu it turns out she's an Uzumaki died during the war and she taught me the important rule of being a Uzumaki is 'Never leave their families behind.' As the BITCH is an Uzumaki that she betrayed her clan for broken the rule and disgrace of her clan's pride for her actions? An Uzumaki never harm their family members, not harm them like a trash and why? They never play favorites and that's why she betrayed her clan for power. _

_And as for the goody-goody pervert, Jiraiya for refuse my offer to trained me for stealth and sign the contract of the toads and same goes the Old-hag godmother Tsunade the sucker for refuse to trained me in medical jutsu and also her slugs? But my mother is and she's an excellent medic. as the Grand-daughter of Shodai-sama, Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki? the 1st jinchuuriki before the Bitch did? And now her granddaughter and the 'bitch' was disappointed her for broke their responsible for her actions being take care her families about drinking and gambling and that's it. And she lost her love ones during the War. And ruin my reputation and my excistance because of your fucking 'prophecy' of yours. And then I was sit there doing nothing and you didn't give me a single gift for your FUCKING IGNORANCE! And I know what's my first gift is...A JAIL! That's right a Jail for the Prisoner to keep me lock in for 6 years and why would your 'family' care during that night; and you released me from your cell? It's that the way, you attend to get a rid of me, HUH~!_

_I hope you proud your decision to not train me. Because right now you open the cell and let the prisoner free._

_As Now on...The War of Reputation...is begun._

**_Naruto Kurosaki, The New Rikudou Sannin and The Moon Slayer'_**

_P.S. _  
><em>If everything happen to your 'Guard-Dog?' I make some 10 New Advance Chakra-Suppressing Seal tags to keep your 'dog' leash.<em>

_(End Letter)_  
><strong><em>,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',<em>**_'_**_,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',_**

* * *

><p><em>As Jiraiya eyes widen in shocked and he re-read the letter then looked at his student. "Is it true?"<em>

_"Yes, as before Kushina read the letter and she felt shame for being a Uzumaki for broken the rule and she shame herself for broke her pride and as she mention another Uzumaki that any Uzumaki never leave their families behind. and not harm another and he was taken from random strangers to adopted him to be their son." he explained gritted his teeth that the words and sigh. "We're like a Prison? I'm their Warden, Kushi-chan is the Guard, my daughter is a Guard dog, You and Tsunade are like the Walls of the Prison and now we messed up our responsibility for this."_

_"yeah, I shouldn't except his offer to train him." Jiraiya admitted._

_"Yeah, he shouldn't asked and now...everything else is too late." Minato said in shamed with a sigh._

_"yeah, Minato we failed him for this." Jiraiya eyes closed and nodded for agreed._

_And popped something his mind. "Wait a minute? Naruto has __**The Yuki no Tsurugi**__, Sode no Shirayuki? If we gain Naruto's trust? He'll forgive us and the sword will be a gift until Hitomi's Birthday comes" Minato said_ _change the subject._

_"That's right! But? If I can sneak through-" as Toad Sannin finished his Sentence. "That won't be Necessary, Sensei? Naruto has his Barriers around his Apartment and some of my ANBU tried to get through about the Information about his life when he write the Diary but some ANBU reported that only Naruto can deactivate it." He explained and continue. "If Hitomi is one of the Child of Prophecy? She and Naruto will be the Childs of Phophecy themselves? I guess it's too late obtained the Sword."_

_As Jiraiya changed the subjest. "Minato? can I see the Seal, Naruto invented?" he asked and his_ _student nodded and took out on his pocket and give it to his sensei. As Jiraiya examine the seal and then_ _awed of the designed. "Minato? This Seal is more advance then Normal Suppression Seal and it's design is extraordinary and now no person to created a great seal? This seal stores highest amount of chakra to suppress the kyuubi's chakra in one tag" he explained that cause Minato shocked about his former son's genius in seals. "Now that gaki is one hell of a genius and more smarter then one of us." he finished_.

_As Minato heard his sensei's words about Naruto's skills in Seals and then that he suppress Minato nor Kushina and now that cause him moan of the biggest problem about._

_"Well, there has the way to gain Naruto's trust and then his eyes are filled in rage for what have we done"_ _Minato said that think something to gain his 'son's' trust and no hope for to they forgive him. "But, Naruto's and Hitomi's Birthday coming up_?"

_"Your right, Since Naruto's and Hitomi's birthday days ahead, I was wondering if you let him or her sign the toad contract." Jiraiya told him. Minato nodded to Jiraiya and he smiled another his next student would be another person from his favorite student's family._

_"Since that is done I guess I'll continue my research, see you until October 10 at the party Minato." Jiraiya disappeared using shunshin, Minato sighed and look at his loads of paperwork and frown. He used his kage bunshin to finished his work.._

**_==Flashback Ended==_**

As Minato after his work then looked at the view from Konoha and and it's a great morning for relaxation too and sigh and looked at the family frame again and still rubbing his forehead giving him a slit headache still a biggest worst father in history and then Naruto would forgive him what their actions causes after work then head home for dinner and suddenly...

"NO! WHO DID THIS TO RUIN MY RESEARCH?!" Someone scream as Minato or any villagers of Konoha jerked about the screamed about that it came from the hot-springs.

Minato only one who recognized the scream one person is...Jiraiya.

"What happen?" Minato confused.

**The Final 15th Day:** As Naruto Finished his job for today and then Inoichi give a envelop of money for a fine job well done, so he'll leave until 6pm for buying a new place to live rather then his apartment and Inoichi ask Ino some question did she made a friend of Hitomi? as Ino nodded and as Inoichi never talk to her and attend her because of her parents mistakes and Ino filled with sad who shameful for they lost their son because of her best friend. As Ino attend to broke out her friendship to Hitomi leaving her heartbroken and head home to finished her delivery.

**~At the Yamanaka Flower Shop~**

As Naruto was currently placed the last plant on the shelves and pile of flowers on the stocked and now he finished on his last day and as Naruto will think of the designed for making a new seal on his list of market with a sigh on his face with on his face and as he blink that he scene a pressure in nearby and as he recognized the signature and looked with narrow of his eyes at the entrance and then a familiar red hair girl from of the shop with a sorrow on her face that she see him and as she approach him and that person is his former sister, Hitomi.

"What did you want?" Naruto hateful tone with venom on his eyes.

As Hitomi felt nervous of her former brother tone and she was started afraid of him on front of him. "I-I-I was a-a-about t-t-to co-co-come over t-to Ino's for I-In-Invitation f-f-for m-m-my b-b-birthday coming up. And- w-w-will y-y-you c-c-come as w-w-well th=that w-w-we w-will ce-celebrated to-to-together?" She shuttered her tone that invited him about, and she doesn't want her former brother to get upset.

As Naruto heard it correctly of his ex-sister's words but as now that pissed her off he heard their Birthday is coming few days ahead. "No." He answer that cause the red haired shocked of his answered. "But..." She protested thenas interrupted.

"I SAID NO, YOU BITCH? THINK YOU INVITED ME FOR BRING ME BACK TO THAT PLACE MY SO-CALLED 'HOME'. AND TELL ME HOW COULD YOU FEEL THAT YOU BEEN NEGLECTED BY EVERYONE AROUND YOU SO LONG? TELL ME?!" Naruto roar in rage that cause Hitomi scared what the rage of her former brother mad like when he was angry cause everyone in public that what's going on in the shop.

As Hitomi thought about it and decided to stay quiet. She knew that she was the reason that he was neglected even on their birthday she was the only one who receive present while he just stand in the corner and watch. Hitomi got depress and blame herself for Naruto being neglected until she was cut off in her training of thoughts when Naruto as gritted his teeth quick raise a his hand with a index finger point at her and look at him confused.

**‡Hado #1: Sho(****_Thrust_****)‡**

**T**hen she wa**s** push back by an unknown force on the streets of Konoha several villagers that she skied on the ground at the entrance that someone harm the Hokage's daughter as he got out the shop and raise his right arm on the side and he generating a burst of crackling yellow energy in his palm, as he uses this energy to draw an inverted yellow triangle, which generates solidified energy in the shape of smaller triangles from its three points. As she stood up revoer from the force.

**‡Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen(****_Beak-Piercing Triple Beam_****)‡**

The smaller triangles fire and hit the intended target, pinning her against a nearby surface by slamming into her body in three places in the shape of a perfect triangle and immobilizing shock Hitomi that what kind of jutsu he used. "What kind of jutsu is that, Nii-san?" Hitomi asked that caused the villagers shocked that she said. 'Nii-san' that everyone in the village realized that the same blond kid who passed by when he was still a kid.

"I still don't trust you and can't tell you everything I've learned. Hitomi I know what you are thinking and in-case you notice I still hate you and your family to cause of my life in hell and your the reason for blame yourself and your family. I'm just the unlucky that I'm freed in this prison and that's why I am not your brother anymore." Naruto saidwith cold tone and he gave her a venom glare eyes and Hitomi eyes-wide of realized that his not her twin-brother anymore for her. As the villagers heard everything. And as Naruto heard whispered around the public like. 'Wasn't that the Hokage's Son?' or 'Why would Yodaime-sama's neglected his son?' or 'have you heard what he said? that his no longer the son of Yodaime-sama' and 'I didn't know Yodaime has a son in the first place.' and last. 'Why we didn't know Hokage-sama never mention tell us, he had son and her daughter has a twin brother too.'

**~On the Rooftop~**

Several ANBU keep on eye of the Hokage's daughter and what they have seen and as the Cat mask ANBU. "Did you see that?" Bird replied. "Yeah, I've never seen a jutsu without a handsigns? The way a burst of energy on his palm then draw a triangle then fires 3 triangles pinned it's opponent?" Then Weasal ANBU nod agreed. "I agreed, but judgeing the words he said. **'Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen' **as he called it is a unlike any jutsu I've seen before as for my Sharingan that I read his lips and what he said on the street that he was treating her for ruin his life and reputation." he explained. "So, that explained that Hokage was spaced out and depressed about losing his son and the first place and let's see what happens, more Importantly? I didn't sense Chakra on that strange jutsu he use?" Cat said and as the Rest the ANBU nod agreed.

**~Back in the Streets on Konoha~**

As the commotion started wildfire and as the Kyoka walk out that she heard Naruto's yelled in fury and as she walk out the shop saw Hitomi pinned by the Naruto's Bakudo spell with a narrow of her eyes. "You…" she responded coldly when she caught sight of Hitomi, "…what do _you_ here?"

Hitomi was unnerved at the coldness in Kyoka's expression, as well as the disgust in her voice. Finding her courage, Hitomi replied, "Kyoka-san, listen…I'm just about to invited Ino-chan to my Birthday and Nii-san too. I want her be on my party that she'll having fun with me and my friends but…"

"You think Invited my daughter to your party towards you have anything to do with your friendship towasrd my…" Kyoka began incredulously, interrupting Hitomi before being interrupted herself.

"Please, Kyoka-san I just I want her and my friends on my party but several of then refuse to go there because they have some errands to do." Hitomi objected and plead.

With Kyoka narrow her eyes. "We already decide for having Naruto-kun go to his Birthday, It's the reason for you never told us that you have the same birthday as your 'former' brother does?" That cause Hitomi shocked so does the Villagers in public that Yamanaka Matriarch and her family decide to having attend th Naruto's Birthday but then cause Hitomi's heart breaking with tears on her cheeks. "But... but... " Hitomi began incredulously, interrupting Kyoka before being interrupted herself. "But, what!? his your brother, for Kami's sake, you think we let Ino to come over to your party because of your parents? As the Naruto told us what happen to between you and your family and as they didn't tell us give him his first gift while he was age 1 or 6." She said with cold tone "From this day forward, you and your family are no longer welcome in my establishment! Don't ever show your faces there, again!" as finished and looked at Naruto with a nod and he nodded replied and as Naruto snapped his fingers tha cancel his Kido fade as Hitomi kneel her knees then a burst of tears on her eyes sobbering harder and as Kyoka return to her shop with Naruto looked at the rooftops called. "You can come out now? I know you been watching us the whole time!"

**~On the Rooftops~**

As several ANBU squad shocked minus Weasel. As Bird Mask ANBU Spoked. "Who does he know we here?" then Weasel ansered. "Because, his sensory skills are more sharper then Nidaime-sama's does." Bird shocked. "Seriously?" Weasel nodded. "Can't believe his good at Sensory and how did he knows Sensory, senpai?" Cat said? Because Cat Masked ANBU is skilled in Sensory. As Weasel answered. "Because I meet him in the Forest of Death before I hide my Chakra signatures that Hokage-sama ordered me to keep in eye of him and as he was training and he sense me on far distance and sparred with him too. And his skilled in Kenjutsu is far more greather then You and Hayate and sensei." finished explain cause Cat shock that his Kenjutsu is more greater then her sensei's kenjutsu, Kushina. "C'mon, we don't want him keep waiting for cause any problems?" as his squad nodded and they to the location.

**~As Back in the Konoha Street next to the Yamanaka Flower Shop~**

As THe ANBU Squad jumped down to reveal themselves. As Naruto spoked. "So you heard everything?" As the Weasel nodded. "Sorry, we don't want cause any trouble?" he said and as Naruto nodded. "It's okay and I don't want _'her' _to see my face in front of me and for she will forgive me for what she done of my life?" he point at the crying Hitomi as the Weasel looked at the Bird with a nod then he picked the crying red-hair and disappeared with a swirl of leaves to send her back home. "I take it 'he' give you orders to keep in eye on her and anything happens to her?"

As Weasel nodded and a Cat spoke. "Um, sorry to intrude for converstion between you and Yodaime's daughter? Are _'you'_ the son of Yodaime-sama?" she asked and as the villagers saw the ANBU asked the Sunset orange kid.

As Naruto eyes closed sigh. "I was..." answered cause the villagers shocked that he was the son of the Hokage. "...but not anymore? They never cared for what they did to me for your bitch-of-a-sensei." Cat shocked frown protest. "But! You can't disrespect sensei for that!" as he chuckled her words. "BECAUSE THEY TREATED ME LIKE A PRISONER ON THEIR HOUSE AND YOU EXPECT TO BELIEVE PEOPLE OF KONOHA DIDN'T KNOW SHE HAS A SON IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" he answered roar in fury released a burst of Reiryuko surround his body and causing the villagers to panic as his reiroku subside and calm down. "That's why I'm no attend to go back to that prison of mine."

Cat protested. "But it's your home, Nami-" he inturrupted. "Kurosaki." he corrected.

Cat eyebrowd rose through her mask. "Excuse me?" he asked and he replied. "are you deaf? I declared myself as _Kurosaki?_ Naruto Kurosaki"

"And did you know I was the one invented 'Anti-Rape Seals' for the Kunoichi population." he said that cause all the Kunoichi on the streets of Konoha heard that they heard he was the one who invented the Seals as the one the Kunoichi on the crowd spoke. "It was you?" as Naruto looked at the Kunoichi that along the crowd and the other kunoichi are waiting for the answered. "Yes." as that all the Kunoichi eyes wide then scream sequal as their eyes turn into heart shapes as the girls gathered around him. "IT'S YOU? YOU'RE 'KUROI KYUSEISHU' HIMSELF. IT WAS YOU MAKE THE SEALS FOR US."

As many Kunoichi population are pleased that his the one to created seals and as the Naruto's fangirls are born as they praised like. "KUROSAKI-SAMA" or "THANK YOU NARUTO-SAMA' or 'PLEASE MERRY ME' or 'YOU IDIOT, HIS TO YOUNG TO BE MERRIED!'.

As the 3 ANBU or Man Population with a sweatdroped that the 7 year old sunset kid is famous for making seals on his young age and have fangirls and as Cat spoked. "Wait, it was you?" she asked and as Naruto escaped used the shunpo to break free and as Weasel use kage bunshin to barricade the fangirls and as Naruto looked at the Cat ANBU. "Yes, I did make the seals for the kunoichi and some barrier I made to make sure a certain pervert to peeking in the hotsprings." he explained and caused the Cat ANBU shocked. "So, it was you, huh?" and she look out on her pouch and it reveals to be a notebook and a pen hold it front of him. "Can I have your autogragh?" she asked and as Sunset kurosaki with a sweatdroped. "Eh, sure." as he accept then write his autogragh then return it to her. "thanks for the seal?" she thank him. "Anytime." he replied.

As the ANBU dismessed and then leaving the villagers in shocked impression. "What? Are you all having buisness attend?" he said then all the villagers shocked that continue their business in mind.

**~At 6pm later for Naruto leaving the Job~**

As Naruto is done and now his leaving the flower shop and as now the as Inoichi is arrived and then as Naruto walked towards the entrance then turns his head.

Inoichi Smiled that he was the young sunset blond leave. "Well, be seeing you Naruto." he farewelled.

"Yeah, and thanks for graditude to work here and then I come-by anytime." Naruto replied.

"Well, I admitted, It's nice meeting you Naruto-kun." Ino admitted with a smile.

"Oh, I will be seeing you too. Naruto." Kyoka said in smiled in farewell and popped her her head. "Oh, I forgot something?" as she go the desk open the drawer and take out a bag of seeds and walk towardsto Naruto and give it on his hands. "This is the seeds of_ 'Chrysanthemum' Flowers? _considering a gift for your later birthday preseant._" _she explained and give it to him. "Thank you of the gift and it's been years since I got my preseant? Oh that's right I'll give you the new address for the my new place to live in."He thank Yamanaka Matriach and tooked out a piece a paper and give it to the Yamanakas and then as he walk towards the entrance and turn his head to Ino_**.**_

"Well, Ino I guess We will be seeing you at the Academy?" Naruto smiled at her.**(Note: Think Ichigo's smile)**

As Ino froze with a blush storm in her faced then she have something her mind. _'Yeah! this what I was crushed meant?'_

Now Ino's that she developed having a crush with him. And as Inoichi and Kyoka chuckled that sight the will they have a theory about her about having put two-two together soon.

As Naruto left and as for Kyoka walk outside in the shop with temper and going to the Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound to give Kushina in piece on her mind for what did she do.

**~In Training Grounds 44~**

Since the big confrontation He still training Non-stop and Destroyed many those trees with a Gravity chain link 4x seal that he made days ago and sold it to the store and he'll use it to increased in 100 pounds, but Minato and Kushina had done everything to try and make it up to Naruto but the blonde-orange highlight boy was just not interested before they went to his apartment after the done his job on the Flower shop. They were doing it out of pity and pity was the last thing he ever wanted from them.

Since then both wanted to help Naruto in his training but it never went very well.

As Minato went to his penthouse to constantly asked him whether he wanted help with his Fuinjutsu and each time Naruto rebuffed him saying he was fine on his own and that he could handle it. He never saw the sad and sorry look Minato would give his ex-distant son.

Kushina however was the worst. Since that day, she had tried to cling to him and bring her baby boy back to her but Naruto stood away every time. She wanted to help him with Kenjutsu multiple times but like Minato, she got rebuffed. It had made her sad that her former son did not want her help but then again she realized that it was probably what she deserved.

Naruto did to be cruel to his former parents, he still hate them like a child should love his parents not shunned him but they just felt let down by him. But he still hate them. He had made it this far in becoming a great shinobi and he would finish it without their help or at least until he was ready to begin accepting it.

Everyone has a goal and his was to surpass his ex-parents. Whether it be in Fuinjutsu or Kenjutsu, he would surpass them.

**Training ground 44, currently known as the Forest of Death**

**(AN: I decide having Naruto learning Sub-Elements? due of the merge with Zangetsu and his new family. Now combine with his element and since he has Wind, Water and Earth. He'll learn own his from support of his adopted parents? And He'll Learn 2 more Elements like Fire and Lightning and he will be the 2nd like Rikudou Sannin aka Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki that he Mastered 5 Elements soon.)**

He and his new friend Anko had showed it to him about a year ago and he was amazed he had not found this place before. It was the most dangerous of all the training ground because of the giant animals and insects that live inside it as well as all the natural hazards and natures' traps.

It was the perfect environment for training and he was age 7 before he met Anko.

**==Flashback==**

**==With Naruto==**

_Naruto was in the training grounds 44 or known as the forest of death. He was about to enter the forest when suddenly he senses was coming towards him and immediately jump to his side to see that he avoid a kunai. He landed safely to ground and look around to see a woman with light brown eyes, violet hair that was tied into a small ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thigh and dark orange mini-skirt and she was wearing a Konoha forehead protector. This woman is Anko Mitarashi who was a former student of Orochimaru who was one the sannin of Konoha._

_"Hey gaki this training ground is off limits." The Anko said and Naruto just rolled his eyes._

_"Who the hell are you anyway and why did you attack me." Naruto asked and the woman had sadistic smirk on her face._

_"How about you beat me first and I might just tell you." The Anko said as brought out another kunai and charges at Naruto while he was just standing there and waiting for the attack. The woman was closing in was about to strike Naruto when he suddenly shunpo'd behind her by grabbing her wrist and flip the woman causing Anko face first to the ground then Naruto immediately lock her arms with one hand, grabbed the kunai from the woman hand and pointed it towards her neck._

_"How the hell?" The woman asked in shock how he do that she think it was a Shunshin and what just happen in seconds. She looks at Naruto and her eyes widen when he looks at his eyes. They carried no emotion at all they were cold and lifeless. They stayed like that for several seconds before Naruto let go of the woman, then toss the her kunai on the branch and walk towards to the top of the fence of the forest._

_The woman immediately stands up while holding her left injured arm from the hold that Naruto did to her. "Oy I said that's off limit." The Anko said and Naruto turn his body to face her._

_"Next time try not to charge so reckless like an idiot." Naruto said before entering the forest and not seeing the angry look on Anko face._

_'When I get my hands on that gaki I wil…. Still that kid was pretty interesting. He was able to caught me off guard and switch the tables. I can say that kid is not an ordinary ninja.' Anko thought with smirk on her face. She was looking forward in seeing him again._

**'~Flashback ended~'**

Since then he was on a break, then encounter Anko in the Dango shop eat there and Introduce to each other and after their meal then went on back to continue his training.

Approaching the fences that lay around the training ground, he quickly jumped on top of the metal beams and pushed himself forward and onto one of the giant tree's.

He leapt along the tree and branches when he sensed a large object heading straight towards him with quick speed.

Instead of panicking, Naruto just rolled his eyes before he halted and kicked his leg out with super strength packed behind it.

When his leg went forward, it connected to a large spider four times the size of Naruto, sent it hurling forty meters into the air, and sent it far away from him.

_'I think I might have kicked it to the other side of the forest.'_ He thought before shrugging knowing it was the spiders own fault for attacking him in the first place.

As he ran across the tops of the tree's and headed towards his normal spot, he stopped and frowned suddenly when he sensed a small chakra signature nearby and when he felt it and its emotions were on in distress and fear.

_'That's odd, no one else should be out in this area. Only myself, Itachi-san and Anko-san train in here and I know for a fact Anko-san and Itachi-san would not get themselves into trouble….well Anko maybe.'_

_'Check see it's something or someone's here.' _Ichigo said thought in his mind. _'Hm, your right. I'll check it out' _Naruto replied and as end his mind-link.

Turning left and running towards it at his top speed, dodging the branches and sharp edges of tree's that stuck out before he quickly landed beside a large plot of quick sand that was about ten meters long in length and width.

At first, he frowned because he could not see any one nearby but he still sensed a chakra signature nearby and wondered if he had just been sensing some kind of giant animal.

Looking towards the center of the quicksand, a small indent on the surface of the quicksand made him realize whoever it was, was already drowning in the sand and would meet their death in a matter of moments. It felt scared and helpless and Naruto had to help whatever it was.

He made a few hand signs before slamming his two hands together. "**‡Wood Style: Wooden Pillar Jutsu!‡**" He called out as wood shot out from the ground and made its way towards the center of the quicksand before it evened out and formed into a makeshift bridge.

Naruto ran across the small wooden bridge and channeled chakra into his arms to give him more strength before he dived his hands into the quick sand and wrapped around whoever was sinking.

With great strength, he fought against the quick sand and pulled whoever it was out.

He stumbled back a little and landed on his butt. He took a deep breath since he had to use more strength then he thought he would against the quicksand, something many shinobi hated since there were very few ways to get out of it.

Whoever it was in the quick sand was very small, so small in fact that if he squeezed them any tighter then they might have popped. He looked down to see the person he just saved.

Though who he saved was not a person at all.

Look down he saw it was a small cat, very small in fact that he could probably put her on top of his head. The little cat was completely white and had black stripes all over its body. It's paws were tiny, almost as tiny as a baby's hand. A pair of sharp teeth were protruding from its mouth.

_'KAWAII!' _Said Sakura and Soul Kushina squeal with a hearts on their eyes and rest sweat-dropped.

"Hey there little guy. What are you doing in a big scary place like this?" He said as the little cat opened its eyes to reveal big green eyes looking back at him with a cat slit like pupil looking back at him.

It stared at him for a moment before it let out a small meow and licked his cheek affectionately making him laugh a little.

"HA HA that tickles little fella." He said as he patted its head.

"Thanks you mister. I thought I was gonna die." The little cat said making Naruto look at it in surprise.

"You talk?" He asked as it bopped its head up and down.

"Yuh huh of course I talk."

"Wells that's pretty cool. I have never met a talking cat before. Talking toads and slugs yes but never a little cat."

He guessed he said something wrong because the little cat began hitting it tiny paws against him while it made a facial expression that he guessed was a pout.

"I'm not a cat you big dummy. I'm a tiger, a white tiger from the White Tiger clan. And stop calling me fella, I'm a girl." The little tiger revealed making Naruto look at her in surprise.

"Oh well I am sorry about that." He said before he put his hand out to her. "My name is Naruto. It's nice to meet you." He said as the little tiger cub looked at him with her big green eyes before she copied his motions and placed her paw on top his hand.

"My names Akarui, part of the White Tiger Clan." She said as Naruto nodded and stood he walked away from the quick sand with Akarui still in his arms.

He held her close so that she did not fall back into the quicksand and he gently stroked her beautiful coat of fur, removing bits of sand from it as he did.

"You know I don't think I have ever heard of a White Tiger Clan before." Naruto said. "I am aware of the Toads, Snakes, Slugs, Monkeys and Dogs but White Tigers are a new one on me."

Akarui moved her little head to look up at him.

"Kaa-san doesn't like our kind going out in the world too much. She says long ago people killed the small Tigers for sport and lots of us died. So Kaa-san wants us to stay in our homeland since its safe there and no one can hurt us."

Naruto smiled. "Your Kaa-san sounds very smart and she sound like she cared a lot for her family."

Akarui bobbed her head. "She is and she is very powerful. Kaa-san is the chief of the White Tiger Clan. A lot of the other Tigers are a little scared of her since she is very strong. But I think Kaa-san is a big softie."

_'Yeah I bet.'_ Naruto thought.

"If you are not allowed usually allowed to leave you home then why are you in this forest?" He asked.

Kiara gave him a very toothy smile. "Kaa-san says I'm a very curious child and I always want to see what's outside of home. But Kaa-san likes it when I'm close by since I am mama's only cub."

"So she's very protective over you." He said as Akarui nodded.

"Very so she might be a little mad that I am out here." she said before she jumped out of Naruto's arms. "You should meet her. I think she would like you since you saved me!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea." He said waving his arms but Akarui did not listen and placed her paw on the ground in front of them. As she did, black marking appeared on the ground, as Naruto recognized the summoning seals.

A second later a large cloud of smoke appeared and it made Naruto go very nervous. He thought the cloud would be small, about a man size of bigger but instead it was enormous, covering parts of the forest, and went far over the tops of the trees.

_'Oh crap.'_ He thought hoping that Akarui's mother would not turn him into 'cat' food.

As the cloud began to disappear, Naruto unconsciously took a step back and for good reason.

The creature in front of him was the very definition of enormous. She towered over the tree's tops and if he had to guess, he would say that she was even bigger than his father's summon Gamabunta, at least a good head taller. Not quite as big as the Kyubi no Yoko he had seen when he was five but she was not far off.

Her fur was like Akarui's, snow white with long black stripes over her body but her coat had a shine to it that he guessed came with age. Her eyes were jade green as well and her claws on her paws were even bigger than his Sode no Shriyuki. On the top of her head was what looked like some kind of tiara with an emerald in the centre of it and her tail and shoulder muscles had this grayish silver armor to it.

The enormous White Tiger looked round in confusion. "**Where am I?**" she called out in a strong but very elegant sounding voice. The voice had nobility laced all over it.

"Kaa-san down here!" Akarui's squeaky voice called and at first he wondered if the giant Tiger would even be able to her. But she obviously did when her large head looked down and towards Kiara.

"**Akarui.**" She said in a stern voice as her head lowered down to the ground to look at her daughter. "**What have I told you about leaving Mount Rhaynor? You know I don't like you leaving our home without me knowing or at all.**"

Akarui stood up o her hind legs, which would have reach to Naruto knee, against her mother's enormous nose. "But Kaa-san it's so boring at home. And I met a new friend. See?" She said looking over at Naruto whose eyes went a little wide as the enormous eyes of the White Tiger chief moved towards him and narrowed.

A deep growl came out of her throat that made the area vibrate and Naruto could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"**Did this person hurt you my little cub?**" She asked as the mother Tiger rose to its full height making Naruto wonder if anyone else from the village could see the enormous Tiger since he doubted anyone could ever miss her.

Naruto gulped and readied himself to defend himself if possible but Kiara leapt in front of Naruto and looked at her mother with a pout on her face. "Kaa-san please don't hurt him. He saved me. I might have died if he had not arrived."

The great tiger obvious looked a little put back when her daughter spoke before her eyes narrowed again and went back down to look at Kiara's.

"**Start explaining daughter,**" she said though it sounded more like a command.

So Akarui began to explain what had happened, how she fell into quicksand as she chased a butterfly around and was drowning in it when Naruto arrived and took her out of the sand before it could completely engulf her.

Naruto stood to the side as the mother tiger scolded her little cub at her foolish actions before her giant nose touched Akarui's body.

"**I thought I might have lost you.**" She said softly as Akarui stood on her hind legs again and licked her mother's nose in comfort.

Naruto smiled. She just a mother worried about her child.

The giant Tiger moved her head and looked towards Naruto before she stood at her full height again making Naruto take a gulp. No words were spoke for a moment as the mighty White Tiger chief boss looked down at Naruto with her large green eyes gazing right into him.

After a moment of silence she spoke.

"**Saving my daughter as you did have put you in a favorable light and your actions have gained my thanks young man. Few would dare to risk saving another from death, less likely counting we are of different species. For saving my daughter, you have my thanks. I am Hachisu, Chief of the White Tiger Clan of Mount Rhaynor.**"

Knowing to be polite in this situation, Naruto bowed to the giant White Tiger leader. "I am Naruto Kurosaki. It's nice to meet you." He said as Sheba nodded to him.

"**You will have to forgive my earlier rudeness to you young cub, my kind have had bad experiences with humanity so we tend to avoid interaction with them. You are the first human I have spoken in many decades.**"

"He is real nice Kaa-san. He cleaned me and got rid of the sand." Akarui said as she showed her mother her clean fur.

"It was no problem at all Hachisu-sama. I was just glad that I could help and save your daughter when I did. If not then I dread to think what might have happened."

Hachisu nodded her head and was about to speak when Akarui was waving her paws in the air, trying to get her attention.

"Kaa-san we should reward him. I know how we can reward him. It my best idea I have ever had." She said as Naruto chuckled at the little cub while Hachisu rolled her eyes but smiled a big toothy smile showing her large sharp teeth.

"**What is your idea young one?**"

Akarui gave her a big smile and padded over to Naruto as she rubbed her head against his leg purring before answering.

"Let him become our summoner and sign the White Tiger Contract." She said as both Naruto and Hachisu looked at her in surprise.

Naruto did not have any words to say though inwardly he was bursting with happiness. He had always wanted to have a summons like his so-called 'godparents' for not have him signed the contract but before his so-called godparents who refused offer to train him and now thanks to his new family to support and this thime he have his own summon. _'I'll Show them who messed with me what did you think mina?'_

'Maybe, White Tiger is cooler then Toads, don't you think and come on I taught you Toad Sage Mode, right?' Naruto Sr. Said grinned and his Jr. replied. _'You're right Tou-san. I could signed a White Tiger Contract since my so-called 'godparents' refused to signed in.'_

'Your right, Foxy-kun, although we'll give a shot?' Sakura comment.

Hachisu meanwhile narrowed her eyes to look at her daughter and Naruto.

"**Akarui, might I remind you we have never had a summoner before. Why should we start now?**"

Akarui frowned. "But Kaa-san this could be a good way to get back into this world, plus Naruto would be a good summoner. Right?" She asked as Naruto quickly nodded his head.

Hachisu stood tall as she looked down at Naruto with her piercing green eyes staring intently into him, almost as if she was staring into his very soul and trying to see if he was worthy enough to be their first summoner.

"**What would you do if we gave you permission to sign our contract? Would you use us simply for our power? To gain respect and make people fear you?**" Hachisu asked as if testing him.

Naruto quickly shook his head.

"No that would not be the reason." He said as Hachisu and Akarui listened in. "If I got the chance to sign your contract then I would be eternally grateful. With your power I would use it to help protect my home, my village, my friends and my family."

"**I would use your power to fight the evil and the darkness of this world and keep it at bay while keeping everything I hold dear safe and protected. That is what I would do if you allowed me to sign your contract.**"

Hachisu said nothing as she stared down at Naruto as she listen contemplated his words in her head. Beside Naruto, Akarui beamed up at him and was rubbing her body against his leg while purring happily, showing her like to the words that he had just though and having a summoning scroll will be like the Rikudou Sannin himself. If he'll summoned multiple animals

After a moment Hachisu looked down towards Akarui and gave her a small nod which made the little cub bounce in happiness before she placed her paw on the ground and another poof went out, though this time was only a tiny one.

Out of the smoke was a large scroll, about the size of the one that bastard-of-a-godfather Jiraiya carried on his back for the Toads. It was grey in color and on each end had a silver tiger heads while the Kanji's for White Tiger was written on the side.

"**Open it up.**" Hachisu said to Naruto who quick nodded and did so. He opened up the scroll to show long empty columns, once again proving that they really had never had any summoners before.

_'Cool.'_ He thought as he went down to his knees and look the scroll over as Kiara sat beside him and Sheba looked over him.

"How do I do this?" he asked looking up at the Tiger boss.

"**Write your name in one of the columns with your blood. Once your name has been applied to the scroll, the contract will be complete.**"

_'Sounds easy enough.'_ He thought before he took his right thumb and bit into the skin. He saw a tiny bit of blood flow out of the wounds and quickly began to write his name into the scroll. After a few moments he took his hand away and looks at the scroll that now had his name written in the first column.

"**And that's it.**" Hachisu said as the name glowed for a moment before it turned black, now permanently becoming part of the scroll. "Y**ou are now officially the first summoner of the White Tiger Summons. Don't disappoint us.**" She warned as Naruto quickly nodded though he had a big smile plastered on his face.

As she quickly told him the hand signs for the summoning jutsu and Naruto familiarized himself with the set Hachisu looked to Akarui. "**Akarui, since this was your idea, you will be the boys familiar.**"

Akarui happily nodded before she jumped up and climbed on Naruto until she sat comfortably on his head while an amused Naruto looked up at her.

Hachisu coughed getting their attention back to her. "**If that will be all then I shall return home. I want you home before sunset Akarui.**" She said as her little cub nodded at her mother before Hachisu disappeared in a large puff of smoke leaving behind a very happy Naruto and Akarui as the two began to get to know one another a little better.

**Namikaze Household**

It's been Days since Kushina lost her son that time then She hope to find the way to get her baby back and then she try to go to his penthouse he live and the since Minato told her about his new location that they everything they could to then he told her the Prophecy was her son all along before they train their daughter instead his son but they failed as a parents and even his godparents as well while they arrived.

Then she told them about his skilled of Expert of Seals that shocked Tsunade that their son is now a full-fledged 'prodigy' in young age by the help of his new parents. but it turns out she told them that he declared his not part of their family anymore and declared his name as 'Naruto Kurosaki' and he has new parents to support him and rather then them and she told them about the part of the story about Rikudou Sannin that he wield the Legendary Zangetsu and told them he give up his blood as a part of the family that shocked Tsunade and about his declaring and told that Rikudou Sannin also neglected by his family too, as Jiraiya he knew as well and then he started hating them for being a failure as a family but she told them he was living in a penthouse with his new family and then all of friends of Kushina are over and they are no longer friend to her include Mikoto, Tsume, Kyoka, Mebuki and her former students and the other few villagers lost respected to her and even her daughter lost villagers respect to her and they ignore and they treat her as a stranger and then she was ignore her friends from going to her Birthday as well.

And they asked how as he. then she told them that he is a Clan Head in early age during the council until his a Genin and Good at Seals and invented new seals for cost a lot of fortune and also invented Anti-Rape Seal and 2-Way Invisible Barrier Seal for the outside missions or hot springs that cause Jiraiya paled that lost his chance to do his 'researched' for his book, his work was ruined and then he lost his chance for write for his new Novel was gone forever, it's because of his former godson and Tsunade was surprise about he didn't got to know him better since refuse to trained him and she give him his first gift too. But and then she told he was dating Mebuki's daughter that befriend with her and before the Academy starts. Hitomi tried to talked to him then he punch her on her stomach that refuse have lunch with her, but things worst. And she told him he make friend with her husbands' friends children are Sasuke, Son of Mikoto; Shikamaru, son of Shikaku; Chouji, son of Chouza; Kiba, son of her former friend Tsume, and lastly Sakura, daughter of Kisashi and Mebuki as her former friend, then she lost all of friends because of their neglected. And as she told Tsunade the letter she read and that cause Tsunade shocked that her grandmother was watching, that she was disappointing of her of her foolish actions.**(AN: I'll tell you until Next Chapter soon)**

But Jiraiya mention that already, before he talk to Minato and after that...well his 'research' is ruined by Naruto.

But they try everything they could but it failed and it seems he still has grudge against them.

"What am I going to do, We trying everything to get my son back and now I lost my son." Kushina said with tears on eyes about how pain she was try to get her son back how she shame for failed as a mother who was she lost everything of his existence. And many Shinobis and kunoichis respected him that became famous that he invented more seals and new weapons he made, are is going to worsted.

"I know Kushina. I shouldn't accept his offer to trained him and seals as well like signed the Toad summoning contract and teach him Fuinjutsu." Jiraiya said and Tsunade nodded agreed.

"Same as well, the staff told me he save the patient's life and his an excellent at medical skills and you told me got my Chakra-Enhanced Strength too. But as pervert what he said that I shouldn't accepted too." Tsunade said and sighed.

"Well I guess we better get going to see Naruto and who was he doing." Jiraiya said as he stood the couch before leaving.

"Yeah, you're right and I should see him too." Tsunade said and she stood as well and then they going to the front door and they leaving out thee estate and leaving Kushina heartbroken.

An she wiped her tears and stood to the closet, then Kushina grab her broom then swept the floor on her house as she kept thinked of her wondering when her son was going to step through it. Since the big reveal of how they had been pushing their son away despite doing so unknowingly, Kushina had tried to bring her eldest back to them but it was proving to be more of a challenge then both thought and deep down Kushina's heart was cracking.

'_It's nothing more then I deserve though. We did this and we can't expect to have forgive us so quickly. six years he had to suffer because of our stupidity.'_ She thought. She rarely saw him at meal time since he either had it date with Sakura, or around at the Haruno household with Mebuki or at the Uchiha manor.

Kushina sighed that she's alone that she lost her son and put the broom away before she went to one of the cabinets in the hallway. She began looking through it in order to give it a quick tidy up but saw four photo albums at the back. Three were quite clean and had obviously been used recently but her gaze was fixed on the one at the bottom.

She pulled it out and blew on it, removing some of the dust that was on the top of it.

It was a little smaller than the other three but was very fancy looking with a grey cover and gold leaf designs around it. On front she read what it said and was surprised at what she saw.

_Naruto's Baby Book_

'_I forgot all about this.'_ She thought to herself before she stood up, went into the living room and sat on the largest sofa as she brought her legs up onto the couch and placed the photo book on her lap.

She opened up the first page and immediately felt her eyes water. The first picture was the ultrasound of when she was still pregnant with Naruto and Hitomi was about six months into her first pregnancy. The photo was a little torn around the edges but other than that it was fine.

The photo beneath it was of Kushina at eight months and had Minato cuddling into her stomach as if trying to cuddle their twins was born.

_'We look so young in this picture.'_ Kushina thought to herself. She and Minato had been quite young when they had Naruto. They were barely married and had both turned twenty three when Naruto and Hitomi entered the world before the Kyuubi attack before they seal the Kyuubi in Hitomi. But they didn't care, they fell in love with their little she instead their boy the moment they found out they were having him.

The next picture was of Naruto and Hitomi when he was barely an hour old and was cuddled into Kushina's chest as had her arms delicately but securely carrying him as she kissed the top of his head and her daughter. His little mop of blonde hair on his head look like it tickled her nose from the smile she was giving in the picture.

Smiling she turned the page but frowned when she saw the page was completely empty.

_'That's odd.'_ She thought before she starting skimming the pages and got a bit more frantic the further she went through it. By the end of it, she realized the rest of it was empty.

'_We never got back to it.'_ She realized. '_When we start training hitomi and we just stopped putting photo's in here and Naruto still seven now. Two year of memories and we don't have anything to document it with._'

It hit her that she did not have anything to commemorate Naruto's later years. Nothing when he was six, or seven. There was nothing to document about another birthday and Christmas party.

Unknowingly more tears went down her cheeks and left small dark splotches on the photo book. After a moment a small hand was put on her hands.

As Kushina start to cried and shaken. "This is, this is what before we start training Hitomi because I failed to praise and raised him because of us that we ignored him what we did." She said and she keep crying of her sorrow

'_I have to find the to have him give us a chance to bring by baby back. I just have to be patient and let him come to me and to be there for him when he needs it.'_ Kushina thought since perhaps just giving Naruto his space would be what was needed to repair the bridge between Naruto and Kushina and Minato.

Wiping her eyes she started dinner as she waited for husband and daughter home, to the kitchen window.

**~Naruto's Penthouse Tonight at 7:42pm - Day 23)**

**(Bleach OST 1 #1 On The Precipice Of Defeat played)**

It is currently midnight in the quite village of Konoha. It is clear night; no clouds are blocking the bright glow of the moon. The moonlight illuminated the glass walls of a high-end apartment complex located at the rich district of Konoha. This district mainly consisted of young and successful Shinobi or young executives of Konoha, as the apartments here are quite expensive. The apartment complex is about thirty stories tall; in total it has about eighty homes.

Inside one of the top-floor penthouse suite is a boy of seven. A boy his age should not be able to afford such an apartment, especially that he is just going to become a genin for six years. His apartment has a very modern design, glass walls and white leather furniture's are the main theme of the house, and the whole place is about 1500 sq-feet. It has a big kitchen, two bathrooms and both an office and a master bedroom.

The boy is currently inside his office, which is filled with bookshelves stuffed with books. Right in the middle of the room have a big square desk littered with scrolls and paper. If one were to look at the scrolls and drafts, they would be surprised that they were Fuinjutsu, and ever more surprised at the difficultly of the work. The scrolls included timed and expansive explosive notes, converter seals that allow the user that channel chakra through it to produce a different type of chakra; such as medical chakra.

These seals are what gained the boy so much money, he sold his original Fuinjutsu prototypes to Konoha, and recently almost every Shinobi have bought many of these seals themselves as they are very useful. One of his seals was sold of the charts as every kunoichi in the village has bought at least one. It is the anti-rape seal; a seal that reacts to the pheromones that rapist let out before they commit the act, and then launches a high rank offensive jutsu at the enemy. The 2-way Invisible Barrier Seal Tag; a seal place each every area for private concersation, camp, and last of least hot springs for the peeking-tom those who spy on the places and it's a complete soundproofed in the inside and the invisible layer from the outside.

The boy has his name to the general public, so everybody knows that is the seal master of Konoha, the general public created an alias for him; Kuroi Kyūseishu (Black Saviour). The many people that his reputation through of the Konoha.

The boy is sitting on his office chair with a pleased grin on his face; he had just accomplished a seal that took him two-years to complete.

_'I guess I should get some sleep, I do have the academy starts tomorrow', _the boy mused inside his mind. He knew that before he'll go the Academy ever since he was leaving the Namikaze.

The name of this boy is Naruto Kurosaki. He is officially Adopted son/nephew of Naruto U.N. Kurosaki, Sakura H.U. kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Hichigo and the Soul son of Soul Kushina, but Zangetsu now A Grandfather-figured and the others knew about his neglection. Naruto is the former son of the Yondaime Hokage; Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and the former brother of Hitomi Namikaze, and is the New Rikudou Sannin and the Wielder of Zangetsu.

Seven years, the mighty Kyuubi suddenly attacked the village of Konoha. During the beast's rampage many lives and families were lost, the casualties numbered up to the thousands. It was only until the Yondaime arrived at the battlefield and managed to transport the beast away from the village, the village could try to recuperate.

In the end the Yondaime managed to seal the Kyuubi inside his newborn daughter, Hitomi instead his son, and he had to pay the price with his life. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze had Kyuubi's Yin Chakra, thus leaving Naruto an was neglected. His parents and his godparents refuse to train him left him weaken state what they had done, thankfully he had his new parents cared, and he was betrayed by them that they would train their 'Child of Prophecy'. Zangetsu couldn't allow the Namikaze Clan to will gain Naruto's trust as they might try to became family again because of their neglected.

_'So, it begins'_

**(Bleach OST 1 #1 On The Precipice Of Defeat Ended)**

**On Tonight 7:57pm**

**(Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core - Main Theme Start)**

Naruto is currently laying on his king size bed. In the span of his seven years old life he had achieve more than most people would in a lifetime. He is a very strong Shinobi, capable of holding his own against some of the most prominent Jounin of Konoha. He hasn't fully achieved the full potential of the Rinnegan yet, and when he does, Naruto would be in the league of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama as his parents told him.

Even after the purchase of his penthouse, Naruto still have an immense amount of money in his bank account, as the streams of money never end when the majority of the Shinobi and Kunoichi constantly buys his creation every day.

And he attend to Study more about Rikudou Sannin, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and his Rinnegan. And he go to the Library to study few days ago.

Naruto has almost everything most people want, but there is one thing he needs right now, it is a purpose. When he was younger he wanted to get as strong as possible, and he got even more determined when he found out about his Rinnegan.

When he achieve a sufficient amount of power he began to work on Fuinjutsu, it didn't give him as much power as his Genjutsu or Ninjutsu but it was a interesting and fun field to work on. It is also Fuinjutsu that made him his life fortune.

At the age of seven Naruto found himself without any dreams, he just finished a seal that took him two years to finish, and he just achieve the Rinnegan. He just hoped that official Shinobi life would bring him more prospects, which he is quite confident it would.

As he will be ready until 24 days for the Academy. And The His Reputation War between his and them. on his bad as he looked on the side of the bed was a scroll with the Kanji 'Snow'. And now as Naruto will need a companion for his Journey.

And Now with his eyes open that he achieved the Legendary Dojutsu...Rinnegan.

**(Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core - Main Theme Ended)**

**_The Eye of the Sage and the Legend has now Reborn to the face of the Shinobi World_**.

**Chapter 2 Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>OVA Special: Hot Spring Installed 2-Way Invisible Barrier<strong>

Day 14

**~In The Flower Shop after Naruto finished Conversation with Inoichi~**

As Naruto start organized Flowers on the shelves then Inoichi stopped holding a plant that he had something in mind.

Inoichi: *He turn his head to Naruto* Naruto? Did you invented The '2-Way Invisible Barrier' you made for Camping, Private briefing meeting and Hide the enemies?

Naruto: *Nod* yeah, and I made a modified barrier for get through the barrier let any objects to get through that considered like a genjutsu in reality that every enemy Ninja squad couldn't find the target and also...

Inoichi: *he looked at him with a confuse face* What?

Naruto: Well... I sold it to the hot springs that no male population will attend to looked through the women section that include the certain pervert.

Inoichi:*eyes wide for surprised* Wait? You mean...?

Naruto:*eyes closed nod -_- then as he walk out the shop and jump to the rooftop and looked at the direction that were the hot-springs located with a smirk on his face* And that will do for refuse my offer in the first place and you will regreted for you are not responsible as a godfather, traitor!*with a huffed that then he jump down and head back to the shop*

**~Konoha Hotsprings~**

A certain spiky white hair pony tail, had red lines that ran down from his eyes a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' (油, _abura_), wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

As Man was Jiraiya of the Sannin, who was Naruto's foolish/dishonored godfather who refused his offer to train him. then he make his move with a giggle on his face as he saw the girls enter the hot-springs.

Jiraiya:*pervert giggle* Man! It's time to make a move. This is gold? this is a perfect 'research' for my book and now get this started.

As he going to the highest tree using his **Tōton Jutsu **to conceal himself with a telescope on his robes and a notebook and pen as well the nhe tooked the pen open the note and...

Jiraiya: *giggle smile*Now, let's see what you got~~.*as he place his eye on the telescope and with a smile more then broke the smile faded and he looked around the section and there are no girls in the hot-springs*

Jiraiya: *Eyes wide that see saw the women section from the Hot-Spring that on his telescope? That he saw nothing* Hey, wait a minute? where the girls? and where are they, and...*he looked again with his telescope*No...NO!...NO! WHO DID THIS TO RUIN MY RESEARCH?!

**~At the Hot Springs - Women Section~**

As the girls hear it with the smirks on their face came from that direction.

Women 1: Was that the pervert?

Women 2: Yes it is, thanks to the barrier around the section.

Women 3: Serves him right for peeking on us, that pervert will never spied on us.

Women 2: Better thanks to the certain sunset highlight blond for making a the best barrier ever. and then we make sure we can relax peacefully

And the Girls nodded for agreed.

Women 1: And we will start making fan club for his skills of seal for making the barrier.

Women 3: I agreed and then we'll allowed him to...Um...you know?*As she wave down her hand to signal to gathered*

As all the girls gathered then whisper to the reason and as the girls shocked then muttered each other.

Women 2: *She looked the Women 3* You mean... *Women 3 nod* Your right, maybe we can allowed him to see us.

Woemn 1: Yeah! and we will wait for him until mix-bath.

All the girls agreed again.

**~Same Time~**

As Naruto and Inoichi continue their business then soon after they heard the scream as Naruto with a smirked.

Naruto: Hmph! That will teach you a lesson, Ero-sannin.

**OVA End**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Completed<strong>

**Date: 2/9/2014/3:47am**

**As you can see I choose Ino's Mother's Name as 'Kyoka' that many fans tried to Name of Ino's Mother name is? and then I chose White Tigers as his summons. I thought they would be a cool, different summons to give him since I did not want to give his the toads like in the cannon. Also Dragon and Phoenix seems to be the most common summons that other fanfics give him so I thought this would be something a little different and Please Preview.**


	4. Chapter 03: Academy&Meeting the Phoenix

Chapter 3: Academy Start, Blacksmith Job and Meeting the Phoenix

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story

_The Flower at the Academy and will became snow, and The Flames of Refreshing, Blade of the Phoenix_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p>AN 1: Look at Crammer on Prologue or Chapter 1<p>

AN 2: I decide having OST from different Games and Animes/Cartoons, so What the heck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'SHANNARO'<strong>_ - Sakura's Inner Self

_|"..."| - Kido Enchantment _  
><strong><br>':...:' - New Grammer: Demonic Link**

**[...] - New Grammer: Soul Summon Words and _[...]_ - Though**

* * *

><p><strong>(Story start)<strong>

**~Skipped to 9 Days Past~**

It's been Nine days past as he keep training non-stop no matter the cause. Things got any worst, as now it's been 24 days since he left the Namikaze Compound for their neglected actions and it's because of that stupid 'Toad Prophecy' and then what's worst is that as his ex-parents tried everything they could to give their son back and then nothings going to be back what it was. It's everything got more worst they thought and as the Rumors spread around the Village that saying that their Hokage did having a son for years without telling them about his existence for until they heard he was treating the Hokage's daughter. But it turns out that he was the twin-brother of Hitomi, The Village's 'hero' herself as the Villagers ignore her or praised her for not addressing her 'Hitomi-sama' or etc. But? only address her as only 'Hitomi-san', 'Honorable Daughter' or 'Namikaze-san'. But they treat her as a stranger like her twin-brother does. And things got troublesome matters in the way that happen in over the days.

Since then in the Hokage's Office? As Usual doing his Paperwork? Minato have to figure it out that why Naruto can sense his ANBU Operatives that they try to follow Naruto and his training. Ever since learning about Naruto's training from his ANBU, As they went to his Penthouse he lived? Minato and Kushina began questioning Naruto would train by himself or with others. Minato had thought about confronting Naruto about his training, but he soon began to fear of the consequences. Both he and Kushina admitted that they should have focused training both children instead of favoring Hitomi just because she had the fox's Yang chakra and his wife have the Yin Chakra. He even thought that Naruto's attitude was some form of karma from taking some of Naruto's birthrights and giving them to Hitomi.

But it was already too late. before they lost their right as parents before the legendary Zangetsu considered having his son as a Master or his grandson and giving up his blood as Uzumaki-Namikaze and now they lost their son of because their mistakes. The worst part of it all was that neither parent knew a thing about Naruto aside from his powers and his skills. He had some of the ANBU follow Naruto in his day to day life with some of them reporting that Naruto was meditating at a one of the training grounds in the woods, while others came back with bags of ice on their privates or even cringing at the thought of going back to watching Naruto. '_Have we really driven Naruto _that _far from us?'_ Minato thought as he looked back into the past.

Minato sighed about his own former son calling him 'Hokage-sama' for whenever he was summoned on his office or the council. Even though all this time had to have some level of professionalism, Minato had expected some slack from his own children. but Naruto would usually address him as 'Sir' or 'Hokage-sama'.

Minato didn't know the Secret of Naruto's Sensory-Type? He use **'Sensing Reiryoku' or _Sensing_ _Spiritual Power_**: Another basic ability that beings with higher-than-average levels of Reiryoku possess is the ability to sense other spiritual beings without relying on their five basic senses. This is possible because every spiritual being emits a certain amount of his/her own Reiryoku in the form of Reiatsu, which can be sensed. This ability apparently requires some innate skill, but can be increased with training. They tried to figured it out about Naruto secret unique Sensory-type ? The Only Sensor-Type Shinobis tried to figured it out are: Cat Mask ANBU, his daughter, and the Yamanaka Clan? Because Yamanaka Clan Specialize Mind Walker, Information Gathering and Sensory. Naruto was good to avoid gaining Information because his adopted parents and his Zanpakuto. But? He decide to called out.

It is a fresh spring morning in the powerful village of Konoha. The sun is just finished rising, a warm glow covered many people as they went about their morning rituals. The Academy is especially crowded this morning as it is the graduation day of the newest generation of Genin. There are usually about one hundred Genin the graduates in one year, despite the Chunin exams happening twice a year, on average only 20% of the graduate would become Chunin sometime during their career. Most of the would just remain Genin for a couple of years, then give up on getting promotions so they take on odds jobs around the village as D-rank missions. Or the drop out of the Shinobi system and find a civilian job.

Within that 20% that becomes Chunin, only an average of 5% of them would eventually become Jounin. The better portion of them would become Chunin leaders that would sometimes lead C-B ranked missions, then the rest would become average Chunin, these are the ones that would teach in the Academy, follow Chunin Leaders on missions, Gate Guardians, and mainly maintaining order within the village

**~Naruto's Penthouse~**

The sunlight glared through the large glass window of Naruto's room and land on Naruto's face. He had slept very late the previous night so he is having a problem waking up fully. After a good five minutes of cuddling with his blanket Naruto reluctantly dragged himself out of bed.

Suddenly he remembered that today is 24th day for day of the Academy, finally he would be able to taste the life of a true Shinobi. He quickly jumped into the shower and cleaned up, letting the water wake him up fully.

Over the days Naruto had maintained his top student position at the academy starts. He may not want anyone to find out about his skills, but the skills need to become the rookie of the year didn't even scratch the surface of his true power. Therefore he doesn't really care about letting other people know he can do the three basic Ninjutsu perfectly.

Since then Naruto had worked on conditioning his body and besting his chakra control as well as augmenting his chakra reserves, he wanted to continue his Taijutsu and Zanjutsu training as soon as possible, but Zangetsu kept telling him his body wasn't ready yet.

And speaking of Zangetsu and his adopted parents it's today, Naruto had wear his Shihakusho now adding weaing on his Black Gauntlets, Black Greaves and Black Vest with pockets with symbol of Gotei 13 in it to the left chest. And lastly...a new Picture Frame is taken about last year.

On the New Family Picture Frame? On the Left is Blond whiskered Naruto on his left was his Wife Sakura with her husband hold her shoulder and her hand is connected and right is Ichigo then along with Hichigo with a wicked smile and on the middle is the 7 year old Naruto standing in the middle that he had a new family to support him. Then with a smile on his face and now that his had his new path to follow.

**(A Flower Blooming in the Slums - Aerith Theme Crisis Core played)**

Today was the first academy day for Naruto, and he was heading to the building with a shunpo, it was 7:43 a.m. classes started at 8:00, now, normally he would be in a rush, but the today he had tons of money for buying an penthouse on the side on the town and making his own shop next to his penthouse connected them and he can use shunpo to get to the school on time so that he wouldn't lose as much time going from and to, as he neared he could see other kids with their parents at the entrance, which was yet to be opened, he could already see some of his classmates and future comrades, nearest to the gate was a pale eyes girl accompanied by her father, yep, Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Hiashi, he could see the silent Aburames, Shibi and Shino were both leaning against a wall, like father like son, not far from there were the Ino-Shika-Cho, both first and second generation, he saw Sasuke and and along a girl same age as his it turns out that's his twin sister, right, his clan had not been slaughtered yet due to his adopted parents told his son, he guessed the woman near him was his mother Mikoto, who was talking with Kiba's mom, Tsume Inuzuka, who was holding Kiba while he tried to free himself by… biting his own arm off? Those Inuzuka had some weird customs, those were the ones near the gate, the ones further were mostly no names that wouldn't be part of the rookie 9 and future Konoha 12 or 14, he had yet to find someone, he had already spotted all of the rookies except one of his future teammates, if things went right that is, he found her sitting far from everyone, her pink hair was too noticeable being the rarest hair color not only in Konoha but all the elemental countries and along with two familiar people.

One is a kind-faced man with blue eyes, and dull-pink hair which is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom a possible allusion to his daughter's name. He also has sideburns which flow into his angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wears a dark, loose-fitting kimono-shirt which has a green, inner-lining and sleeves which extend beyond his kimono shirt. This is held closed by a simple obi which he wears along with a burgundy coloured ¾-length pants, and a pair of simple slippers. He also wears a simple silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom design on it with a single petal being deep red in colour.

along with is a fair-skinned woman about 30s with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals.

_'Well, there she is. Man, even now I can't stop looking for her. And I'm glad she's here.'_ thought the blond staring at her

'Your right, Junia(junior). Hope you can able to be with her.' Naruto Sr. Said.

_'Thanks tou-san. I'll keep in mind'_ Junior replied.

'You better be Sochi, and kick their ass, ttedabe!' Soul Kushina said with a pump her fist on air and cause Naruto and Ichigo sweat drop of her antics and as Sakura joined in said. 'But you better be, Shannaro!'

'_Thanks, kaa-san. Tamashī no haha' Naruto thank them with a smile. _**(AN: Tamashi no haha Translate Soul Mother)**_  
><em>

**(A Flower Blooming in the Slums - Aerith Theme Crisis Core Ended)**

**(Naruto OST 1 - Sakura Theme Start)**

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" A Young voiced called.

And as Naruto snapped cut of his link and looked at he looked the girl waved at him and said "Hey!" and wave back and greeted. "Hey, Sakura-chan." He called and then walked towards them then looked at the dull-pink man and blonde women and said. "Ah, Morning Kizashi-san and Mebuki-san?" Naruto Greeted.

"Naruto-kun, and Good Morning to you." Mebuki greet back.

"Morning Naruto, it's good to see you." Kizashi said.

"Likewise and It's good to see you and it's been a long time that we haven't talk about it." Naruto replied.

It's been 9 days since he talk the Harunos and then something more came up? He would often spend some of his free time with them and get advice from both Kizashi and Mebuki on his time and something as differently something amazing.

**==Flashback Start==**

_Naruto is been having Dinner with Sakura and her Family in her Residence? As They continue eat their supper, talk, make fun jokes and having fun with them and then the Harunos like the boy that they want him as a son for at that give him gratitude and that spend most of the time with them._

As_ Mebuki having a feeling that she seen him before and by the looked on his face and shape and resembling as popped that on her mind and as Naruto looked at the Haruno matriarch with the confused face._

_"What is it, Mebuki-san? It's something wrong?" Sunset highlight blond asked._

_As Mebuki snapped looked at the Sunset blond. "No, no? Not at all? I just looked at that looked familiar, that's all?" Mebuki said._

_"Oh! I see, well you thought what someone else rather then a certain blond boy." Naruto admitted._

_As Sakura eyes wide flinch that he know about the certain blond kid? As she looked at him closer thatn then as she keep staring at him then as popped that he recognized him. "I Remember?" The cause Naruto and the Harunos surprised. "What is it, Hun?" Mebuki asked and as Sakura looked at him. "You're that boy I know since Hitomi's Birthday?" Sakura said that cause Naruto flinch a little then looked away at her with a sad face._

_"Wait a minute, you're that kid sitting in the corner watching us on Hitomi's Birthday?" Haruno Patriarch said in realized._

_As Naruto sigh to give up. "That's right? I was used to be their son" he answered that cause the Sakura and her Parents flinch the word 'used-to-be'. Make Kizashi realized. "You're Minato's Son?" he asked._

_Naruto nodded. "As I said? I was used to be? But they wouldn't cared." Naruto said in sadden pression._

_"Kushina had a son rather then their only daughter?" Mebuki said to asked and as sunset-blond nodded again._

_"Tell us everything, young man?" Kisashi asked question in curious._

_'C'mon, Naru-chan? Tell them?' Sakura said. 'But, my parents are Tetsu and Kiyuriko? But her parents description about Kizashi-san and Mebuki-san are also her world's parents'_

_As Naruto silence to wait for 2 minutes and then broke the silence. "Well before you know my 1st birthday started was..." as he stareted his explanation._

_**~In 3 hours explanation later~**_

_"...So, there you have it? I declared my name as 'Naruto Kurosaki'? That they never cared before her? And then I live on my own with the supported by my new parents to adopted me and they taught me everything." He finished his tale and he continue. "As my Godmother-figure, Sode no Shirayuki? I will give the sword to your daughter and she will be my companion? And..." as he blushed on his face and rubbing back of his head. "...well? Is it alright, if I can date your daughter?" he finished his sentence that cause Sakura blushed as she looked away to hid the blush of what he said._

_As the Haruno Family shocked in their eyes and that he heard what their friends neglected/betrayed their son and without telling them about him they though Hitomi was their only child?_

_As Mebuki listen the his tale what he heard that her best friend, Kushina was neglected his existence of his son that she didn't know? Why Kushina do such reckless act towards to her son and made Mebuki pissed in angry as well as Kizashi that same thing and with a disappointed looked and rubbing his eyes and then as Kizashi eyes rolled looked at his Wife with a nodded and his wife replied with a nod._

_'Minato/Kushina, you have some explaining to do? And look what the mess you made!' Kisashi and Mebuki thought the same thing with a gritted their teeth and narrow on their eyes._

_Then Kisashi stood and and his wife as well then he looked at Naruto and Sakura. "We'll be Back at late, until we finished talk to our 'friend' in the Compound." with take they head towards the door and open let his wife first pass through and Kizashi as well then before cclose the door. "And I give the answer, when we get back." he added. As he close the door, leaving them in the living room._

_As Sakura spoke. "What's my parent's going?" she asked his soon-to-be-future boyfriend._

_So as Naruto eyebrow raised and eyes closed raised his breath and sigh in answered. "I think I know we they going?" Naruto said._

_**~Hours Moment later~**_

_As They return then see Naruto and Sakura slept together on the couch and as Sakura laying her head on Naruto's shoulder._

_And Naruto laying his head on top her head and as Kizashi and Mebuki smiles on their faces how cute they are like together. And a voice came in. "So, your back?" They see Naruto that his eyes still closed._

_That shock Kizashi and Mebuki surprised that with Naruto open one of his eyes. "I let her rest until morning." he said silently to make sure not let Sakura awake._

_As Kizashi and Mebuki looked each other then nod each other. "So, young man I guess we concern you as part of the family?" Kizashi admitted and Mebuki nodded. "His right, Naruto-kun? And yes? you can date Sakura? and you can have our blessing." She said calmly and cause Naruto smiled on his face. "One more thing, young man? If you hurt my daughter-" Kizashi si about to say. "I know" Naruto replied. "I won't let happen to your daughter, okay!" he added._

_With the Harunos smile and walk toward to their bedroom and as Kizashi turn his head to the future couple. "Good Night" he said. And Naruto repied. "Good Night, Kizashi-san and Mebuki-san." With that he closed his eyes and faded to sleep._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Ever since they except Naruto is part of the family until they old enough the next morning? They started dating and as they spend time together and using his shunpo to avoid his former sister or any girl except Ino who attracted him and ruin their dating since but they having a great time and they train together and they are now a quick couple.**  
><strong>

**(Naruto OST 1 - Sakura Theme Ended)**

As they continue their conversation and then as he felt a Reiryoku or Chakra signature that he recognize the presents with a scowled on his face as the Harunos looked at him with confuse and the sign that they knew what he meant before his abilities.

As they looked that three new people appeared in the entrance? Was Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and their Daughter that with them is Hitomi Namikaze? The Former-family of Naruto Kurosaki; formerly Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze that he was neglected or murdered by them because their reckless mistakes and as the Clan Heads minus the Hyuga were simply ignore them for not to talk to them:

Mikoto Uchiha? She was pissed before he meet Naruto after his younger son training, Sasuke invited Naruto to have lunch and that shock her that he recognize him as well as her Husband, Fugaku and Sasuke's Twin-sister, Sayuri? as they expected that they know Naruto during birthdays? But? They were the ones that give Naruto their first gift was reading books. As Naruto told them about what happen to him? that shocked Mikoto and her Family shocked except Itachi that he meet Naruto while he was still ANBU? That cause Mikoto very angry of her best friend do something reckless. Then Mikoto told her husband to going to her 'best-friend's place' and she'll cut-off her friendship that make Kushina cry.

Tsume Inuzuka? The Clan head and Matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan? Before Naruto Bring a Injured Wolf pup to her older daughter, Hana and meet his son, Kiba? That Tsume smell him that he had the different smell as Kushina? that surprised Tsume about his change of appearance. Then he told her the same thing as Tsume's friend Mikoto that cause Tsume gone wild then Slam the table cause Kiba freaked out that the Reason of his Fear? Mom's are scary. And as after her daughter finished healed the pup and the pup liked him that he wants him as a owner so his already give a name to the pup, 'Chad'. And she also cut-off her friendship with her.

Kyoka Yamanaka? One of Kushina's friends? Before Naruto employs work in their Flower Shop, after Hitomi arrived ask to Invited Her Daughter Ino to her Birthday party coming up along with her former brother? Because Naruto's Birthday is the same Date as hers, Inoichi and Kyoka discuss Ino for not to talk to her because her in shock that Minato nor Kushina never cared Naruto what has done. So Ino decide break her friendship cause Himoti cry for losing her first friend she meet. As well Kyoka is too cut-off her friendship with Kushina.

And Mebuki Haruno as well? Mebuki got frustrating about her best friend's actions? She punch her face before she and her husband left the house as before she and her husband are out...? Her Inner Persona on her mind got extremely rage in fury about this? And then She told Kushina for crossing the line that never mention her son about his existence and then as Kushina tried to reply for reason of her son's neglected, it's because of the toad prophecy they told and that's the reason they training Hitomi for that 'stupid' prophecy, so her friendship with Mebuki is over, that cause Kushina heartbroken.

Same goes Clan Matriarch Husbands? They do have the same reason about their best friend's stunt and then during the Council meeting? They Overthrow the Vote being the Clan Head of the Kurosaki Clan until he became the full-fledged Shinobi? Because of the Seals Naruto made, also the weapons and tools as well, it will cost worth of fortune if he made more and more Seals, Barrier Seals and advance weapons to sell and any Ninja Villages from the outside tried to get their hands on Naruto and the Seal but? To do that it's have to buy the Seals rather then stealing properties that belong to him. But Minato do the same? He made only Storage Scrolls and Explosive Tags, but he sold cheap by help of his wife, but? Naruto suppress them completely and since they fail as a parents before his declaring.

As they saw Naruto with the Harunos still having conversation and then as they still need to talk to him but as they look at Minato's nor Kushina's friends to greet them but ignored by his former friends before they cut ties with their friendship and then as Hitomi same as well? so long as she her friend Hinata? But Hiashi didn't know about know he didn't meet Naruto? But? it's his twin-brother Hizashi and his nephew meet Naruto when he was on outside the dojo, training and then he start making friends with the branch member. Neji is a Academy Student before Naruto entered as well.

As Hitomi step in then as she walk towards her former brother ignore the glance and as Naruto looked away try not to look of her. "Um, Nii-san? I just-" Hitomi is about say.

"Save it for you still not be trusted, Hitomi-san." Naruto said coldly his not turning his head behind her that cause Hitomi's heart ache a little for her brother called her 'Hitomi-san' like the others. And she lower her head then she went back to her parents.

**==With Minato and Kushina==**

As Hitomi arrived back to her parents with sad on her face.

Minato spoke. "Well? How it go?" he asked his daughter.

Hitomi eyes close shake her head for no. "I couldn't say 'hi' to him in the first time, when I see him." She said.

Kushina sigh for depress that it's been days since he left his home and she though back during his departure.

**==Flashback after Naruto's Departure==**

_Back in Namikaze Compound? Before Naruto declaring that his no longer part of their family as Kushina went to her son's room that she wanted to apologized to failed to be a mother and she knock his door, but no respond and she knock again and still no respond. But as she grab the door knob and open the door and as she was shocked on her face that she was his room was all clean out with no decoration, no wallpapers and lastly not a single stuff animal except the picture frame as she walk inside his room then she felt she step in something as she looked down saw that they're swirl symbols over the floor that belong to Naruto that shock again that prove that he cut ties with his family and as she looked at his room and then she saw all the closets and drawers opened that she looked to the one by one but all the clothes of her son was on his room completely bare and completely empty! _

_That cause Kushina panic that Naruto is gone and that Kushina jerk that she turn head that look at that she saw Naruto's desk plus the picture frame then pick the frame and look the picture that shocked Kushina that she was their faces with x-marks and the word 'Traitor' on it and then she saw a note with a 10 Sealing tags, that would guess Naruto make some seals before he leave and as Kushina pick the folded note and she unfolded it then she start read with few minutes then froze in in minutes and as she start tremble then tears coming out her eyes and cling the note her chest with eyes closed and drop herself on her knees and as she keep crying clinging her teeth then... as her mouth begun inhale and exhale rapidly that she couldn't stop herself_.

_"MINATO!"_

_Kushina's shout echoed through the house and as soon as she shouted as could hear footsteps racing up the Minato's stairs getting closer to them, feeling panicked and confused._

_Minato appeared in the doorway and went down to Kushina's level. "Kushina what's wrong? Why are you shouting?" she asked as Kushina still sniffled. "Looked around." she told him_

_Minato turned to look around but then noticed that Naruto's room is how bare the room was, and also the Swirl Symbols on the floor and the picture frame too, just like Kushina had noticed just moments ago. His eyes went all over the room before they eventually looked at Kushina and his eyes looked confused._

_"W-What's going on? Why is Naruto's room completely bare and why are the Clan Symbols on the floor?" he asked though deep down an ugly feeling was building as if already knowing the answer._

_"His gone Minato," Kushina said again and from the corner of her eye saw Minato go completely pale as his eyes look at him in shock._

_"What?" he said in a slightly raised voice that had Kushina take a step back from his wife. "What did you mean, 'his gone?" Minato asked. And she give the note to her Husband._ _"Take a looked." Kushina said._

_Minato looked at her and was struggling to find the words and voice them the n he took the note and started reading in few minutes that cause him pale as sit on Naruto's bed with head down in shame and cling his hands._

_"We treated him as a prisoner." Minato said in depressed._

_"Then what we going to do? Do he already have a place in store?" she said trying to look imposing though Minato took no notice of it._

_"I'll send my ANBU to find him and they'll report me to see his alright?" Minato said and she nodded understand._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Before Minato send his ANBU to find him and then they reported it he stayed in the Hotel and got beat up by Naruto? By the ANBU report him that his skills in taijutsu is extremely unreal and send them to the hospital with patch-up. Then the next Morning that they told Hitomi Naruto left last night and cause her cry to wnet to her her room for her brother is gone.

**==With Naruto==**

**(****Naruto OST - 5 - Sakura Season** **Start)**

"NARUTO-KUN?" A voice came in.

Then as Naruto felt arms wrap around his back then turn his head that he recognize him and a certain platinum blond girl was Ino

"Hey, Ino?" Naruto greeted her

"INO-PIG? GET OFF HIM!" Sakura Yelled at her rage in jealousy.

**_'SHANNARO?! THAT PIG IS HUGGING MY NARUTO-KUN_**_'_ Inner-Sakura appeared in rage.

"Oh yeah, forehead? I see you enter the Academy too, but I was lonely of having Naruto-kun with me before the Academy starts?" Ino said frown in concern.

"You better be, Ino-pig? But no one get your hand on him!" Sakura hissed.

"Bite me?" Ino mock her.

"I'll try to bite you if you dare!" Sakura replied in hesitated.

As the Naruto sweat-drop chuckled about the Girls really attend to having a Cat-fight.

"For your Information, Forehead? I was trained by Naruto-kun before he works my family Flower Shop." Ino said then grab hold on Naruto's right arm with a tongue stick on it.

Sakura gritted her teeth in envy. "Yeah right, Ino? I do was trained by Naru-kun before he save me from the bullies?" Sakura said with the same impression grabbing his left arm too.

"Oh yeah!" Ino start pulled Naruto to her.

"Yeah!" Sakura Replied pulled Naruto as well.

"Oh yeah!" Ino pull him harder.

"Yeah!" So does Sakura's

"OH, YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

As the girls move their heads together glared each other then shots lightning on their eyes clashing together. And as the girls parents of Sakura and Ino chuckled it's like the first time Sakura and Ino were fighting over on the single boy.

"Ah, girls will you stop fighting before the Academy starts? And you almost break my arms if you keep pulling me" Naruto plead to stop the girls from fighting.

As the girls let go of him. "Alright, Naruto-kun." Sakura and Ino both said at the same time, causing them to glare and growl at each other, earning a sweatdrop from everyone.

"C'mon Girls? Let's get in." Naruto told them.

**(******Naruto OST - 5 - Sakura Season** Ended)**

As they are all Enter the Academy when the Academy Bell Rings. And now the Adventure is begun.

**~In Classroom as the Started of the Academy~**

But Describe on seats? There 27 seats only until there Future 9 Ninja Squads only for the Day is begun. But as the Recommended about every students on gender the balance of the team is 2 boys and 1 girl on 3 cell Squad: As the students in class are: 18 boys and 9 girls only

As all the the Student sit their seat as Naruto will sit on the below on the next to the window along with Sakura next to him as well as Sasuke and Ino on top of Naruto. Next to Ino is Shikamaru and his best friend Chouji still eating as usual then the middle seat portion Next to the Window. Hitomi sit the center next to the right is Hinata and on the left is Shino, on Top of Hinata is Kiba and Akamaru on his head. but? except the same girl on the middle next to Sasuke, was Sayuri? the Twin-sister of Sasuke and baby sister of Itachi.

Then as the Bell rings then the door slide open then walk through that the 2 Academy Instructors wearing Standard Konoha Shinobi Outfit: One He has Brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose and the other man is shoulder-length, white hair that has a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes.

As Naruto paid the attention on the Academy Instructors as entered the Room.

**~Naruto's Mindscape~**

In Mindscape Compound Next to the glass buildings? The Older Naruto sit on the living room he scene with a smile on his face. "Ah, Iruka-sensei? It's been years since last I saw him" Naruto admitted about his father-brother figured.

As Sakura touch her husband's shoulder to hers. "Your right, Foxy-kun? we did missed our Sensei before we were Academy students." She admitted about their former Academy Instructor.

So Naruto place his arm around to her shoulder place her head on his chest and his head on top to her head "Yeah I know, since We missed our friends back then." Naruto replied.

"Come on let's see what can our son do?" Sakura said with compassion.

**~In Reality~**

As The Instructors on the Center of the Class then clear his throat. "Alright class? Pay attention?" Iruka said and most of the class ignored him that the students are talking.

"Class?" He called again and most of the class ignored him again and he twitch mark near his eyebrows.

"I SAID PAY ATTENTION NOW!" Iruka ordered with big scary face and everyone immediately took the teacher attention. In Naruto's mind.

'Same old-sensei.' Naruto and Sakura admitted.

"Man, Iruka? I wish you could teach me me that jutsu of yours?" Silver haired said.

"Nonsense, Mizuki. I could teach you for that? I only use it as a last resort for the students didn't get their attention." Iruka said neutral.

And as Iruka clear his throat again then announced. "Welcome, class? I'm Iruka Umino and this is my Assistant Mizuki Toji and Welcome to Ninja Academy for the first day in the Academy and Now it's time for Introductions, Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies and Dreams? But I will call you names."

As Iruka took out the clipboard. "Alright first start with..." He begun

**==Skip the names of the Students==**

"Naruto Kurosaki?" Iruka Called and as Naruto heard his name then shunpo shock the classmates that with a muttered 'how did he do that?' in a certain Nara would say 'troublesome' then he appeared in the center of the classroom.

"My name is Naruto Kurosaki, also known as **'Kuro Kyūseishu' (Black Savior)**..." Cause the Classmate shocked they heard the rumors of 'Kuro kyūseishu; were true and he is right front in the class' "...my likes are a certain rosette..." cause Sakura blush she knew his description and Ino frown in jealousy "...Cooking, my Sword, my new family,..." That cause Hitomi sigh sad that he word new family. "...making new weapons, Seals, Hard-Training, and my Dislikes are Traitors, I don't like parents who neglected their child for their favors and a certain red head and her family..." That cause Hitomi break her chest to his dislike his former sister and her family and he continue. "...arrogant peoples and people who believe that missions are more important than comrades. My hobbies are training and writing stories Forging, and my dream is….make my own Family and make the Family in better place and I will protect them no matter the cost and lastly it's Classified.

"Um, Naruto-kun what kind of story do you write?" Sakura asked. Naruto put on the thinking pose then few seconds later he grabbed something from his pocket and pulls it out and reveals to be a book. Everyone eyes widen plus Iruka. in shock in seeing the book.

"You're the author of 'Life as the Substitute Soul Reaper?!" Sakura asked and the other in classroom in shock and the sunset-blond nodded at her and as the girls started their fan-club for the sunset-blond.

Naruto was inspired by his uncle and his friends so much that he decided to write a story about them. The 'Life as the Substitute Soul Reaper' is the story about Ichigo's life and all the adventures and experience he had. The book was started when he was 7 years old and finished the book when he was 12. Ichigo's Life when he and his friends save Rukia, fighting against the Bounts, Zanpakuto Rebellion, saving Orihime from the Arrancars/Espadas, Defeat Aizen, Imposter Gotei 13 Invasion and Lost Substitute Soul Reaper when his Soul Reaper powers is return and how he fought against many opponents through the Soul Society. Naruto is still continuing the story but he just didn't have right time to write. The 'Life as a the Substitute Soul Reaper' were huge hit they sale 50 times better than the Icha Icha Series.

Suddenly Sakura pulled out her own copy of 'Life as a the Substitute Soul Reaper' that was the first volume of the series.

"Naruto-kun can I have your Autograph?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, Sakura-chan but let's continue the introduction first." Naruto said and Sakura pouted but nodded in understanding.

"Excuse me? What is your Sword you talk about?" Male Student said as the rest the student nodded.

"Oh, Sure." Naruto replied and bite his thumb and took out his left palm it reveal to be a seal.

"Naruto is that a storage seal?" Mizuki said and he nodded.

As Naruto wipe the seal on the palm move the side then a poof of smoke it reveal to be A Zanbato-type sword as Hitomi recognize and as the students awed about the size of the sword.

Female spoke. "Is it heavy to lift that sword?" female student.

Naruto grabs the hilt and twirls it in his hand. Everyone in class eyes bulge out of their heads minus Hitomi when they see this. "How the hell does you do that!? That sword must weigh over 100 lbs.!" Kiba yells out. As Hitomi know

"I got some muscle increased and don't worry about the blade? his kinda handy." he explained and seal his Zanpakuto on his palm.

"Okay moving that aside. Let's continue." Iruka said. "Oh, and Naruto?" he called.

"Hm?" Naruto looked the teacher. "After class..." as quick pull out the copy of 'Life as a the Substitute Soul Reaper' on his pocket. "Can I have your Autograph too." He said with a anime-style crying causing everyone plus Mizuki sweat-drop back on his head.

As Naruto Sweat-drop. "Ehehe... Sure. I'll keep that in mind." he replied then Shunpo back to his seat and Iruka continue. Then eyes roll look at Sakura. "So, you read about Isshin Kick his son Ichigo while his a sleep?" He asked her.

Sakura nodded in smile. "Yeah, it's funny that he kick his son while his sleep" she said.

"Yup, and right now will continue the introduction" Naruto said as they keep pay attention.

"Sakura Haruno" Iruka called. As Sakura stood her sit and let Naruto get though.

**~In Naruto's Mindscape~**

"Ichigo? did your dad kick you while your a sleep?" Naruto Sr. Asked Ichigo.

As Ichigo turn his head scratch his cheek. "Well, before I became the Substitute Soul Reaper and save my family last night? Next Day? Dad attack me while I was laying there sleeping and I squeeze dad's faces and he didn't know what happened? And It was Rukia used the **Kikanshinki**; A memory substitution device used on humans who have seen Shinigami or Hollows." Ichigo explained and as the Uzumaki couple listen and nodded for understand and continue. "When used, a bird's head pops from the top of the device and produces a puff of smoke. The Human it is used on is knocked unconscious and wakes up a while later with a new memory. However, the new memory that the Human acquires is random and often based on the limits of what they will believe. For example, My family merely believed they slept through a truck crashing into our house when it was used on them. Conversely, Orihime, who has a much more active imagination, believed that her house was attacked by a yakuza gunman." he finished and the they nodded again for understand.

**~In Naruto's Reality~**

"Thanks Sensei. I'm Sakura Haruno my likes are Naruto-kun (Naruto smiled at her while Ino and the new-found fan-girls are born glares at her and a mumbles from Hitomi) friends, My dislikes are perverts, tardiness and people who bullies the weak. My hobby is reading especially Naruto-kun books (Naruto chuckles at this) and my dream is strong and a medical kunoichi."

"That's good, next Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze?" He called cause the classmates shock about the Hokage's daughter and Mizuki gritted his teeth and as Naruto Sr. saw the same Mizuki as he told his son that Mizuki is the one of the demon-haters that time.

"My turn my name is Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze..." and Naruto Ignore her what she said. "I like my family, ramen and learning new jutsu. I dislike arrogant fools and perverts, hobbies are to train and dream is I want my Important person to return and be a family again and the first female Hokage ever!" Hitomi said with a grin.

Naruto eyes narrow with hate increases. _'I know what are you planning?'_ Naruto though

**~Skipped the Introduction~**

Iruka spoke. "Good. Now the Introduction is done? It's time for class." he finished his announce and took the chalk and write down on the blackboard.

**~Academy Training Fields~**

"Alright, everyone? It's time for having a sparring match" Iruka said in announce.

"Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Kurosaki" called Mizuki

_'It's good that he and I are the two last of the list, we get paired for spars often because of that.' _Naruto though admitted.

"Good luck, man?" Naruto said on the fighting stance that cause the Instructors or students confuse what taijutsu stance he was using. **(AN: Azin's Fighting Stance from Grand Chase.)**

"You too." Sasuke replied with the Interceptor Stance.

Pretty soon, they were charging at each other, Naruto jumped into the air and did a couple of kicks which were blocked by Sasuke. Sasuke counted by doing a high kick, but Naruto leaned back and dodged it. He then grabbed his lag and landed a punch to Sasuke's ribs. Sasuke then kicked his other leg upwards which Naruto again dodged and than landed another spinning back kick to his ribs.

Using **Takigoi **blocks the Sasuke's kicks of an opponent by trapping the opponent's one foot against the forearm and blocking the other foot with the combatant's foot. Then followed with **Kazaguruma **he makes a shearing movement with their legs, Sasuke's blocked it. **(AN: Translate: Takigoi - _Waterfall Carp,_ Kazeguma - _Windmill__)_**

"There's an opening!" Naruto said as he landed a solid punch with **Ikkotsu **to Sasuke's midsection which caused him to get the wind knocked out of him.

"Winner Naruto." Iruka said as Naruto started to walk towards to Sasuke.

Offer his hand Sasuke accepts it then pull him back on his feet.

"You are a pretty good fight? Sorry I hit you hard with my **Ikkotsu**?" Naruto apologized. **(Translate: One Bone)**

"No problem Naruto, but MAN! That's some Hit? it's like I was hit by the Mountain!" Sasuke Admitted cling on his chest.

"yeah, I agreed. I'll patch you up, buddy?" Naruto said that shocked Sasuke. "You learn Medical-Ninjutsu?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "yeah, but it's the my first time to patch someones wound."

As Sasuke nodded understand then he walk with Naruto to the bench and then his hand glows then place on his chest and start to heal that cause the classmates plus Hitomi in shocked that the orange highlight-Blond continue to heal and it's finished and as Sasuke stands up strach is body that it's all better.

"Wow, Naruto-san your good at medical-ninjutsu in young age? When did you learn it?" Iruka said and Naruto answered. "My mother." Iruka nod understand "Okay, everyone show over and then well called out more competitors, the rest of you work on your taijutsu." Iruka said as he continue to called out.

"Woah! Naruto how did you do that, not only did you beat Sasuke, but man you are an badass and you good at healing him." Kiba said as he pat Naruto on the back.

"That was some moves Naruto? Defeat him without breaking a sweat?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto scratched he back of his head.

As Hitomi saw everything that her brother's taijutsu is unknown that she haven't seen it before for the first time he beat his friend Sasuke and as he said the technique called **Ikkotsu**? She never heard of a Taijutsu before. _'Nii-san? how strong are you? And when did you learn Medical-Ninjutsu like Baa-san does?'_ Hitomi though curious how her brother is strong and smart.

**==Streets of Konoha==**

As Naruto finished his 1st day of the Academy after he sign autographs to Sakura and Iruka and the rest of the students who fan of his book. Naruto had been walking through town for about an hour now when he saw a HELP WANTED sign in a window and he looked up and saw the building was the Higarashi Weapon Shop.

He walked in and a bell rang and an older man with brown hair and brown eyes looked up from behind the counter and said "Hi, Welcome to Higarashi Weapon Shop. I'm Tenzin Higarashi, how can I help you today."

Naruto said "Well, I saw your sign in the window needing help and I just recently from a penthouse is about few miles to the village and I was looking for a way to get some extra money."

Tenzin nods and ask "Do you have any experience with weapons of blacksmithing."

Naruto said "My Adopted Grandfather had me learn the art of blacksmithing as a skill to fall back on should I joined being a ninja. I also am very skilled in the the use of swords and I can make pretty much any mass produce item and also some customs."

Tenzin looked at Naruto and reached under his counter and pulled out a sword and tossed it to Naruto and said "Alright, tell me what you think of that sword. Both good and bad."

Naruto looked at it since it was without its sheath and put his finger at the base of the blade next to the hilt and saw it was balanced and he looked at the blade before flicking it into the air and grabbed the hilt with his right hand as it started to fall and swung it in a figure 8 around his arms as he brought his left hand in so he did not cut it and did this a few times and flicked it into the air again and caught it with both flat palms. He said "The blade is perfectly balanced and is made from great material however it has 3 major flaws."

Tenzin narrowed his eyes and asked "And what are they."

Naruto said "First the blade is not grounded. An enemy who uses lightning attacks can target the sword and paralyze or kill a person based on how strong of a jutsu it was. Second the blade can not use elemental affinities. I tried to send wind through it but it would not accept it. The blade is not strong enough to handle the extra force from it. The last thing is if a person tries and use elemental affinities on the sword it weakens the blade." as he pulled the blade apart and it fell into 5 pieces.

Tenzin was floored and said "I'm impressed. That blade was my first attempt at blacksmithing when I first started and you found all 3 flaws. You said you were adopted, what rank are you and where are you from."

Naruto said "I was born around the time of the Kyuubi attack but was taken away from the village since my family neglected me favor their daughter, leaving me the only and as orphan. My adopted parents adopted and trained me until just recently when I live with them and I was able to see them for have they done. I'm was just assigned as a Academy Student today."

Tenzin said "I see, well let me tell you about the job I need help with. The chunnin exams are going to be here the next time around and every time they are we always sell out of basic kunais and shurikens no matter how many I make. I also make some for the guest who come for the finals with the exam date on them. I want to go ahead and start stockpiling them so maybe I can make a bigger profit. Since your a ninja of this village I need you to work a total of 20 hours a week to make my mass produce kunais and shurikens including sharpening. I can pay you 10 for every 50 you make. What do you say. I want to have around 100,000 ryo by the time the exams hit along with any that I sell before then."

Naruto thought and said "I can do the work no problem but I was wondering if instead of payment if we could work out some kind of trade."

Tenzin rubbed his chin and said "What have you got in mind."

Naruto said "Like I told you I was recently adopted and I already have a place to stay. I was wondering if I might be able to make some own tools, even if its in the better one until I done my work and made some few things and in return I will work one month free. If not I would like need some Whetstone to sharpen my sword and polished as my payment for the one month free. Either way you come out ahead saving around 500 in labor cost and I don't have to worry about finding a place for the night."

Tenzin thought a moment and said "Tell you what, I like you of this. and I only had a daughter, I can let you use it as long as you like in return you work here for free and I will give allow you one standard set of kunais and shurikens every 2 weeks and provide breakfast every morning. In return you work the 20 hours a week for free."

Naruto thought and said "Does the standard set come with the ability to add nature chakra to them because I have trained so much all my attacks have it now."

Tenzin said "They don't but I can give you a set like those instead but it will have to be every 3 weeks."

Naruto said "Then we got a deal. Names Naruto Kurosaki." as he held out his hand.

Tenzin shook it and said "Welcome Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto was wide eyed then turn in narrow and asked "Don't called me that."

"Why?" Tenzin asked and sigh he answered. "Like I said? They neglected me." Tenzin nodded understand.

Tenzin said himself. "Minato, why would shouldn't train your son in the first place? I hate the way you play favorites and how you got yourself for everything to train your stupid daughter of yours, now I guess I will lost respected you if I see you to come over my shop and refuse forge more the Hiraishin Kunais. And in the maintain I should talk to TenTen about this"

Naruto sighed and said "I guess it can't be helped. I am got to drawn attention to myself intentionally and being 'Kuroi Kyūseishu' was a good terms for what they done. would do exactly that. Besides the Hokage himself for only others know who I am besides you. So how about you let me get started working on those weapons."

Tenzin smiled and said "Sure, the forge is this way. I know you said your skilled and all but I want you to make a standard pack of 20 shurikens and 20 kunais and let me judge the quality."

Naruto smiled and said "No problem." as they walked into the forge.

Tenzin said "Well, I will be up front, when you finish bring them to me and I will check them." as he turned and left.

Naruto smirked and looked around the big forge and created 10 Kage bunshins and got to work. 1 started pumping air into the fire while another loaded coal. One checked the metal finding some that would work to be melted down for standard weapons, another 2 set up the sharpening tables and the rest started to work on setting the molds and melting the metal.

30 minutes later Naruto came out of the forge and Tenzin raised and eyebrow and Naruto unrolled 2 cloth scrolls and had the kunais and shurikens on them.

Both of Tenzin's eyebrows rose and he grabbed one of each and looked at it and threw both at a target dummy on the wall. They both went through the dummy making him gape and he asked "How did you get done so quick and how are they so sharp."

Naruto held up his hand and wind gathered around it and said "I used my elemental affinity to make the fires hotter while my Kage bunshins helped speed the process up and then I also used my wind to help sharpen them to the point that they could slice through steel, I figured for a test you should see my best. Normally I wont make them as sharp since people could hurt themselves with them if they think thier normal."

Dustin nods and said "I think I'm going to like having you around. Since your done and I don't want to waste my material yet to get started making them all why don't you grab a broom and clean up the store."

Naruto walks over and grabs the broom and starts sweeping while Tenzin retrieves the weapons and shakes his head at the craftsmanship and sets them up on a display counter and makes a sign saying "NEW Legend Killer Weapons, 50 for matching set."

Naruto smiles and thought _'thanks Zangetsu-jiji, you teaching me how to basic Blacksmith sure comes in handy.' _as he continues to sweep.

'Your welcome, Naruto? although Blacksmithing was part of my hobby.' Zangetsu admitted.

A few hours later Naruto was sweeping the dirt off the front sidewalk when he heard "Evening Daddy?" and shook his head the voice. And looked the door was a girl same age as him. She wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head and wears Chinese Magenta shirt culture, she had a perpetual blush. and wearing maroon pants and brown sandels

As he continue sweeping then conversion with his new job and he continued to sweep when a Ten-Ten said "Hey you, what are you doing sweeping in front of my family store."

Naruto looked up and said "I work here miss? And you must be Ten-Ten. Its a pleasure to meet you." in a kind voice. And Ten-Ten replied. "Nice to meet you too."

Naruto raised his eyebrow and asked. "Are you Academy Student." Ten-Ten nodded. "Yup, and 2nd Year before you joined" and he nodded replied understand.

Tenzin walks out and said "So I see you and Ten-Ten already meet huh."

Naruto said "Yeah, we already met for at least and my Jiji for a while because better as not being a social type. Kaa-san thought it would do me good to interact with other people since I hardly went to any towns or anything. My tou-san ran into him when he came to make a progress report on me. Oh! I forgot? My Godmother is a Social type too, forgot."

Tenzin nods and said "Well finish cleaning up and call it a day. We close in 10 minutes anyways."

Naruto nods and gets back to work.

**==With Hitomi==**

**~On the Next Day 8:12am on the Streets of Konoha~**

**(Kingdom Hearts Music - Traverse Town Extended Play)**

As Hitomi walk around the village. But it's a bad day for the trouble she caused? But she couldn't heard a praised, or greet her since the rumors came in. She had not been limited to packaged ramen since Teuchi and Ayame had banned her family from their establishment, and they were absolutely sadden that she the Banner of the Stand: "This establishment does not serve Namikaze."

That cause Hitomi sadden because of her stunt she pulled during she as grounded for 5 days when the Academy start. Then she continue her training to be a Kunoichi and few days ahead was Hitomi's and her former brother's Birthday. As she thought of that but...all her friends are not going this month minus Hinata, but the rumors about her Family went worst as the Villagers called her Clan: 'Neglectful to Children Clan' and 'the Clan of Forgotten' making it not showing up to formal events.

But as the villagers ignored her for passing by but except few a little and heard a muttered one of the villagers on the way to place to eat as: "Does Yodaime-sama has twins?" or "We never know what's he like?" or "How could our Yodaime-sama was not mention he has a son?"

As she stopped on her place that she heard the flashbacks on back she was on Ino's place that what her 'brother' said in her mind? _"I SAID NO, YOU BITCH? THINK YOU INVITED ME FOR BRING ME BACK TO THAT PLACE MY SO-CALLED 'HOME'. AND TELL ME HOW COULD YOU FEEL THAT YOU BEEN NEGLECTED BY EVERYONE AROUND YOU SO LONG? TELL ME?!"_

Hitomi can't hear on her mind repeatedly of her former brother's words and burst with tears of she can't stopped that pains her of what she did. _'I'm sorry...Nii-san.'_ she though as the villagers ignore her crying and some few noticed and nothing ordinary.

Then as Hitomi wipe her tears on her eyes and as she continue walk to the Dango Shop. So she will have some Dango. As she enter the Shop and then the Owner stated. "Welcome, can I take your order?" he asked that refuse use her formal name.

As Hitomi sigh and ordered. "3 Sticks Pork Dango and some tea, please?" then he replied. "Hai." then Owner started making.

So as Hitomi sit on the table think about her former brother since her parents told her that he left the compound in the late at night and as they told him he live in the apartment before he start working her friend, Ino's Flower Shop and then he left the shop for finished his job then he live in the Penthouse far from the hot-springs and as she closed her eyes to wait the order is served.

**==Hitomi's Mindscape==**

Hitomi looked around the compound that it's been days since she's been here before her former brother save her and as she walk towards the cage sith the Kanji '封' in it. Then the Voice came in.

**:It's been a while?:** A voiced said.

As Hitomi recognized the voice in days since her training in Kenjutsu started and harness the Kyuubi's Chakra and then as she looked through the cage that the same Kyuubi in human form before hse gone rampaging.

"Kyuubi?!" Hitomi said glare at her.

**:Please, you think your glare will work on me because you want my Chakra? But think again? Naruto-kun told me not too, if you attend to use my power for at least I'll give you a few snitch.:** Kurumi said with a crazy grinned.

"Why should I? It's because that I know Nii-san defeat you few days ago!" she stated.

Kyuubi frowned** :Well, at least your 'Nii-san' will never forgive you and your family.:** Vixin replied,

Hitomi keep glaring. "What are you saying?" She asked.

Fem-Kyuubi replied. **:Because I'm saying? he reminded me of Rikudou-tousan does:** she answered. That cause Hitomi chocked with the eyes-wide of what the Kyuubi said about her brother is like the 'Legendary Rikudou Sannin' himself in myth. "Your saying? Nii-san is like Rikudou-sama in the myth?" she asked and the viven nodded.

**:Correct, duh? but unlike Rikudou-tousan? He was neglected by his parents because of their foolish parents and Now he want his Acknowledge and Retribution, Reputation and Redemption. That's how Rikudou-sama got his Reputation and now his Journey begun.:** Vixen Explain.

As Hitomi listen the words from the Kyuubi. "It's your name Kurumi, right?" she asked that shocked the Kyuubi.

**:Who did you know!:** She asked Hitomi.

"I heard that before you start the fight with Nii-san when he called you? And I couldn't tell my parents about you have a name? So I decide that I won't tell them?" Hitomi said and cause Kurumi sigh relief for she'll attend to keep her real name in secret.

**:You know, your mother didn't know about my real name, when she was my jinchuuriki? Only Mito Uzumaki-san know about my name since she was my first Jinchuuriki that she was that me and Mito-san were great friends back then? But she was my great friend since that blasted Madara Uchiha control me when her Husband, Hashirama-san to sealed his Wife to became my first Jinchuuriki:** Kurumi said with a foxy-grinned that she remember she had spend time with her old-friend when she was alive.

As Hitomi shocked that Sodaime-sama's Wife did make friends with the Kyuubi before Mito-sama was the Jinchuuriki. And then that though since all her friends are cut off because of neglected actions from her parents that they shunned her brother favor to train Hitomi. "Who name you?" She asked and Kurumi replied. **:Well I guess we'll trust each other for now? Rikudou-sama's Name is 'Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki-tousan' and 'Kagomi Ōtsutsuki-Kaasan?': **She explain and shocked Hitomi that Rikudou Sannin's Name is revealed and she continue listen to her and Kurumi continue. **:It was Hagoromo-tousan name me and my brethren before he passed away and name his younger son as a successor, the Senju Ancestor before Uchiha Ancestor got jealous of his younger brother name him as his father's successor.:** Kurumi said and Hitomi continue listen to her tale**, **as Kurumi stiffed. **:Hitomi? I smell Dango is served?:** he told Hitomi that it's ready.

**~In the Real World.~**

As Hitomi snapped in reality that she saw the waitress serve the Dango and said. "Here, thanks for waiting." As she put the Dangos and tea.

"Thank you." She thank the waitress as she left to continue her work. Then she took one stick and took a bite. _'Thanks, Kurumi'_ She though to thank the vixen and she replied.** ':Anytime, Hitomi? That what friends for:'**

That Shock Hitomi that Kurumi referred her as a New Friend. And she continue eating.

**(Kingdom Hearts Music- Traverse Town Extended Ended)**

**==With Naruto==**

**==In Forest of Death==**

As Naruto keep training with his Zanpakutou with the help of his Kage Bunshins about 150+ Clones still practice as 50 clones still Mastered the new Jutsus he learned from his parents. As Naruto slash the clone intercepted him then avoid the slash from the 2 clones and behind with 10 clones as 9 on left side and right is 15 clones waiting for the open to strike and let his guard on and as he slice the clones poof into smoke and as the 15 clones intercepted then raised his hand in the open palm...

**‡Hadō #58. Tenran‡**

He creates a widening tornado-like blast on his palm, which is fired toward the target. That desperate the Clones and the rest are still in positionas he looked executed from his Chakra or Reiryuko and called. "Alright guy? take 10" he said and the clones nodded and poof with the cloud of smokes and place his Zanpakuto on the ground and sit on the one of the largest branch then took out a scroll in his kimono then rile it then released with a one hand sign then poof of smoke on the scroll that revealed to be 5 Homemade rice balls and he took one and started eating and think about his relaxation.

**(KH Chain of Memories OST CD 2 Track 14 - Destiny Island Play)**

_'Man, this is relax.'_ Naruto though then staring the clouds like Shikamaru does.

As Naruto continue eat his Rice balls._ 'Man and this is good. Shikamaru was right? This is relaxing'_ he admitted.

As he keep eating and staring more clouds to watch and with all of his training and skills, has everything was going to be nornal life._ 'well, this is the life'_ he though with a smile. Then he chuckled.

'So, how was your training, sochi? Sakura asked.

_'Great, Kaa-san? It's doing great?'_ Naruto replied to her mother.

Hichigo grunt. /_tsk, that's for sure squirt? And think about has no way that some pathetic ex-parents of your?_/

_'Baka oji-san, you always annoying before you train me to used Hollowfication'_ Naruto grunt about Hichigo's Hollowfication training.

**==Flashback 24 days before departure in training==**

_As Naruto is under training with is new parents and as Ichigo and Hichigo taught him Hollowfication._

_"Alright Naruto? It's time to learn Hollowfication to do that you need enter to your inner-mind of a certain hoolow to fight with and convince your inner-hollow to use his powers? As you succeed it that means you Passed-' Naruto instructed._

/_If you failed you'll turn into a full Hollow._/_ Hichigo finished with a sadistic face._

_As Naruto gulp the test was difficult to passed and then as he crossed his legs on his meditation as he close his eyes and then he entered his inner-mindscape as he stand on the glass building _**_(AN: Like Ichigo that he meet Zangetsu)_** _As he looked around the area and then a voice came in._

/_Glad you showed up?_/ _A voice came in. That Shocked Naruto looked around to find the source._

/_Over her, you dimwit?_/ _he called as Naruto turn his head to the side floor building and see his looked like a White Version of Naruto with a Crazy Grinned._ /_It's about time you came around?_/

_"So, you must be my Hollow side of myself?" Naruto asked his Hollow self and cause the grinned more and evil laugh replied. _/_AH-Hahahahaha... well I guess your correct, Naruto._/

**_(AN: Think Ichigo Vs. Hollow Ichigo(Hichigo) Battle)_**

_Naruto smirked on his face and asked and mocking. "So, you know your here?"_

_/Of course! I know you're here isn't that oblivious?/ said that his annoying._

_"Well if you say so? Let's do this" Naruto said then bit his thumb and wipe on his left palm and poof in smoke smoke it that he drawn his Zangetsu and make a Zanjutsu stance same goes with Hollow Naruto he drawn the White Version of Zangetsu on his back instead his palm. That the cloth bandage unwrap his White Zangetsu and make a stance with one handed._

**_(AN: I'll Skip the Battle between Naruto and Hollow Naruto? Sorry.)_**

_As Naruto Impaled his Zangetu on His Hollow self _**_(AN: His Bankai never reveal until Next Future Chapter)_**

_Then Hollow Naruto Smirked on his face and said._ /_Hmph! Well done, Naruto?_/ _he stated._ /_I guess you passed?_/

_"yeah, I guess I win too." Naruto said to his hollow self._

/_Well, I guess I'll be seeing you? If you need me just call._/ _As the last words from Hollow Naruto and as he faded into nothingness._

_And Naruto nodded that he'll need him as a Defense Mechanism if his on Dangerous Situation._

**_(AN: I decide Not having Hollow Naruto will devour his Soul? He make a perfectally)_**

_Back to Ichigo and Hichigo, that as Naruto reveal as he wore a Mask like Ichigo? But the marking from the mask it's Dark Blue instead Red like his Adopted Uncle does,_

_As Ichigo and Hichigo smirked on his face and said. "You passed." Ichigo congratulated. /And Great Job too./ hichigo added._

_"Thanks, guys." Naruto congrats them._

**==Flashback Ended==**

/_Yeah, that's the last time that you master full-transformation back like Ichigo's does_/ Hichigo said in teasing with his roommate. "Don't start tease me?" ichigo admitted his eye twitch about his annoying tone.

_'Yeah, I guess I'll get used to it before I'll test the full-transformation until I became the Full-fledged Shinobi' _Naruto though in pride and then as his change the subject. _'Although? I guess I'll became a Hokage like Minato-baka does?'_ he though.

"That right, junior? as you know I WAS a 6th Hokage before my dream is complete is before I married Sakura" Sr. told him and jr. replied. _'Really?'_ and Sr. nodded and that cause Sakura blushed that she remeber he married her until Naruto became Hokage and complete his dream.

_'Awesome?!'_ Naruto though in Cheerful. "Alright? I better continue my training after break" He admitted.

**~In 10 Minutes later~**  
><strong><br>**As Naruto finished his break then he'll continue his training then he felt a strange spiritual pressurethen as he looked around where that came from and the there a voice came from his mind.

**(Destiny Islands - Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories Music Ended)**

**[Child...over here.]** A voice catch Naruto's Attention.

"What was that?" Naruto shocked.

'That was a Soul Summon.' Zangetsu told him.

_'Soul Summon?'_ Naruto asked in confused.

'Yes, remember we told you about Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki that's he uses the Ancient 'Soul Summon'? that was the rarest Summon better then the Normal Summon can't defeat them and as Hagoromo wear 6 Magatamas on his necklace contains the Souls of 6 Beast that aid Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki to defeat the juubi?' Zangetsu start the part of the tale and as Naruto listen. 'As he separate 6 Soul Magatamas around in the Elemental Nations: 2 was here in Fire Country, 1 was Water Country, 1 is on the Snow Country, 1 is on the Wind Country and last 1 is somewhere in Lightning. And that's why before Hagoromo became old then choose his younger son, the Senju to be his successor. The he told the Soul Beasts to thank them for his supported then they to scattered to the around the Nations hopely to find them all and there's more...' he paused a minute and Naruto asked. _'What is it?'_ and he replied. 'As they were turn themselves into weapon forms and transfer information to how to use it' That cause Naruto shocked. _'Really?'_ Zangetsu nodded. 'That's right, as longs as that the They test Rikudou Sannin; Hagoromo Otsutsuki Strength, and he'll be ready to fight against the Juubi along with his wife and after he created The unique tools made from the essence of their powers before they considered gifts to him; The five treasures are: the Bashōsen, Benihisago, Kōkinjō, Shichiseiken, and the Kohaku no Jōhei. that's how he made the tools in the first place. he pause. _'I get it? that's how he made those Treasure tools?'_ Zangetsu nod and continue. 'As long as that they are need once more and as now the new successor the title of the Rikudou Sannin? And now we will battle against Shinra.' He finished. _'Shinra?'_ Naruto asked and Sword spirit replied. _'_That's his name? The Ancient Phoenix can heals people and fights against air strikes and then his a better healer or a messenger then he turn into a normal size bird like the Hawk and he can aid you in battle. So, he can aid you if he test you?' Zangetsu told him.

Naruto nod,_ 'Right, I will be passing the test, and I will be more stronger!'_ Naruto though with pride. '_Weak, huh? I'll show you who's weak.'_ He grumble though of his former family what they push him away of that because of that stupid Prophecy. _'Alright Jiji? Where is he?'_ Naruto asked his partner/Grandfather.

'You can sense him with 'Reiraku', we taught you?' Zangetsu answered. 'This is a high-level technique, purpose to locating beings with their spiritual auras. It states it is "_something that compresses and visualizes the spiritual auras in the atmosphere_" and reveals only upper level Shinigami can visualize and touch them. To the user of the technique, a Shinigami's '**Reiatsu'** is red, while those of other beings are white.' He Explained.** (Reiatsu Translate: Spiritual Pressure)**

Naruto nodded understand. _'Alright, jiji? I'll try.'_ As Naruto close his eyes then concentrate his reiryoku and then as the White ribbons appeared surrounds him then he sense the red ribbon then a quick hand grab the ribbon. _'I found it'_ He succeed. As Naruto was to leap going to the direction then. 'Wait! Naruto?' As Naruto is about to fell then as hit stand his feet then sigh in relief. _'Jiji! What give?!'_ Naruto asked Zangetsu.

Zangetsu replied. 'I guess you don't want to get followed.' he told him._ 'What?'_ Naruto confused then his eyes wide that he sense...ANBU! that gritted his teeth that 'he' must it... _'Wait a minute?'_ Naruto though

"You can come out now!" Naruto called as he called then as 5 unknown individual appeared him that but those ANBU are not unlike the Regular ANBU? by he looked at the Blank Mask with a 'Ne' in that his parents' told him about the _'man'_ who attend to gain his position as a Hokage, a _'man'_ who ordered by the Third to disband his Organization, a _'man'_ who attend trained Orphans or Clan member who became Mindless drones and the _'men'_ who attend to control the Kyuubi with his hands and also the _'man'_ wants power to increased the manpower that for the sake of Konoha? Danzo Shimura; One of the Elders of Konoha and Secret Leader of Root who disband by the order of Sandaime Hokage.

"What's the ROOT want from me? What's your leader Danzo attended to do?" Naruto asked the ROOT.

"My apologize, Nami-" as Root finish his sentence as shuriken with high-speed pass though his mask leaving a scratch.

"IT'S KUROSAKI!" He shout in answered.

The Root member shocked. "My humble apologize, kurosaki-san? Danzo-sama want's to speak to you?" Root re-phased it.

Naruto sigh. "I'll leave a Shadow Clone to you for what he wants from me?" he told them and Root nodded reply. Then he cross-hand sign **‡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu‡** then a Shadow Clone summoned next to him. **(Tanslate: Kage Bunshin - Shadow Clone)**

"Go with them and you know I have sometime to do" Naruto ordered his clone.

"Right, boss." Clone replied and then the Clone with the Root then one place hand on the clone's shoulder then vanish with swirl of leaves.

With that and Naruto called. "You knew what the ROOT want; Cat-san, Weasel-san?" As the Ordinary ANBU arrived the scene and Weasel spoke. "You know what if you don't speck that name okay, Cat?" He told her. "Hai, senpai." Cat reply.

Cat spoke. "Kurosaki-san? Your- I mean Hokage-sama ordered us to protect you if Danzo will recruit you for joining his ROOT? But, he though ROOT was Disbanded before Sandaime-sama's retirement? She said. "And why you send your clone to ROOT?" She asked.

Naruto replied. "Because I will made a deal with Danzo for not want me to recruited ROOT and why?" He said to Cat. "Because I'm a Future Clan Head of the Kurosaki Clan, remember?" Explained made Cat nodded understand.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun? I couldn't notice before the Council meeting." Weasel said.

"That's okay. I'll don't want him around? Because this business between a Future Clan Head and Elder Council only." Naruto said with Neutral tone.

"I see" Cat understand.

"One more thing...Itachi-san? Yugao-san?" Naruto said in smile cause Cat Shocked minus Itachi that he know her Real mane. "I know ANBU keep their names secret, but? I want to meet my parents?" He said as Orange highlight blonde close his eyes and Concentrate his Reiatsu surround his body as the ANBU shocked what type of Chakra it is? released then as 3 Souls appeared besides Naruto with a bright light when it fades? As Older Naruto, Sakura and Ichigo appeared made their appearance.

"What is-" Itachi is about to say.

"There's are my new parents? Naruto Sr, Sakura and Ichigo Kurosaki." He Introduce to them.

"Yo?" Whisker blond greet.

"Hi there." Lavender rosette greet.

"What's up" Carrot head greet.

"So, it was you that you looked like him?" Itachi asked.

"It sure, does." Naruto told him

As Purple Hair Cat remove her mask reveals to be a young woman with straight, brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. "You know who I am, Naruto-kun?" Yugao asked.

"Sure, does? Ask him." He said pointed at the Older Whisker blond.

"Names Naruto Kurosaki Sr." Whisker Naruto Introduce.

"Nice to meet you too." Yugao replied.

"Sakura Kurosaki, his wife." Lavender-rosette introduce.

"Pleasure to meet you." Itachi replied.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Sunset Introduce.

"We have some things to talk about?" Older Whisker Naruto said.

"I'll say." Ichigo said admitted.

"Remember? you guys? 2 hours?" Naruto Instructed and They nodded.

"2 hours?" Itachi asked.

"they'll return to my mind" Naruto answered and Itachi nodded understand.

**(Skip in 1 Hours and 50 mins. for Discussed)**

"...As you know Yugao-san? you like a mother to me since you take cared of me." Naruto Sr. told Yugao cause her blush she thought being a mother of Naruto. "You're right, Naruto-san, your son is a wonderful young man." Yugao replied.

"Thanks." Whisker Naruto said with his foxy-grin

"Same goes to you Sakura-san? I know who's the person to teach him Medical Jutsu?" Itachi asked.

"Thanks, Itachi-san and I did a good job for we raising Naru-chan as well." Sakura admitted.

Naruto Jr smiled. "So, let's talk some other time for a while?" he said and the 2 ANBU nodded.

Itachi put back his mask so as Yugao. "We better report to Hokage-sama." He said and Naruto nodded.

"We'll see you soon, Naruto-kun" Yugao said with a smile through her mask. After that they both disappeared in the swirl of leaves.

"Well, I better get going." Naruto said with a smile and use the Shunpo to going the location where Shinra's Location.

So after 2 Hours have done searching then he found it. It was a Huge tree is located in North west the section of the Forest and as he entered the Hollow Entrance as he climb down to the lowest floor to the tree using chakra to stick his feet and run down faster as he reach the bottom then jump down and land the underground tunnel and as walk towards the end of the tunnel and as he saw what he was looking for...

**(Final Fantasy X OST - Wandering Flame Played)**

The was an Ancient Temple with Phoenix Symbols and statues all over the place and then as he walk the steps and then he entered the temple as he explored the temple avoid traps and collapse rubbles and etc. **(AN: Think The Yautja Pyramid on AVP)**

_'So, This is the place, jiji?'_ Naruto though

'That's naruto this is were Shinra lived and his been waiting to you to test him and then you obtain the prize.' Zangetsu told him.

'Naruto? I'd advise you to used caution?' Ichigo advise him.

_'Yeah, Oji-san I'll be cautious.'_ he replied.

As Naruto keep walking to the maze that Naruto? but it's getting dark and he took out a torch holder. As Naruto he light it up. And he walk to the maze and then place Glowing-in-the-Dark Seals he created then stamp it that he won't be lost as he went to the chamber then he investigate the writings about the thousand years in this place has been over centuries that his mother and Zangetsu told him about the legend and then he was a shrine then there's a pot as Naruto walk towards it it place one finger then he smell that it was sulfur fuel? As Naruto decide to light the torch as the flames connected one another and as the flames keep spreading and then as the symbol on the middle is a Giant Fire Bird on the Wall and then the room is started to trembled as he stand were he was as the was split sides it turns out, it's a door. So he put out the torch and as the opened completely wide as he walk towards the Chamber door and as he entered then the Chamber. As he entered the some sort of Arena as Naruto survey the area then he saw an Giant Urn on the center as he walk towards it as he enter the circle then the circle is started to glow and bright in crimson and then the voice came from the Urn.

**[I was expected you? I've been waiting for a long, long time.]** A voice came to him attention.

As the Urn's Lid opened shots out then the pillars of flames came in the air and as the flames surrounds the arena and as the fires moves randomly and then it headed straight to the ground with the waves of flames surrounds all over the area. And as flames rise and it took a shape of a bird and as the fires removes off it revealed to be a Shape of the Phoenix that size as a Biju about 40 ft. As it flap the wings with a heated gust. And as Naruto cover his eyes not the let the dust to touch it. Then the Phoenix looked down it's head and saw that Young Orange highlight-blonde and a the Phoenix soars land to the orange highlight-blond.

Once as the Phoenix land and look the young sunset-blonde and spoke. **]I see you arrived.[**

As the Phoenix merges the shape and form is unlikely **(AN: Think FF7: Crisis Core, Phoenix)**. He ever seen and then and he replied. "Yes. Shinra? I was expected."

**[I see Zangetsu was chosen you?]** Phoenix said.

Naruto smirked. "Yup, but you know what I'm here. Don't you?" he said.

Phoenix nodded. **[Yes, young one? You here to me to test you for your strength and then be more better then Rikudou Sannin.] **Shinra admitted.

**(Final Fantasy X OST - Wandering Flame Ended)**

Naruto smirked. "Alright then. I'll accept!"he answered and bit his thump and wipe on his right palm and took out Zangetsu

**[Ah! I see, I was right? Zangetsu did choose you to be his Master.]** Shinra surprised.

"That's right, and let's get started." Naruto Replied and Make a Zanjutsu stance.

**(FFVII Crisis Core Soundtrack: The Summoned Played)**

Shinra body becoming surrounded by white streaks. It then slams into Naruto with his beak pull back to the ground skied. _'Man, that was the first shot.'_ Naruto comment. "Never seen that coming." He said in common as he

As Naruto Jump higher using the Air-walk ability that his Uncle Ichigo taught him when his was a Soul Reaper. That there's no problem using the jutsu from the certain old tsuchikage to use it. As Naruto charge towards to the Phoenix then prepare for evade, but vanished with his shunpo cause the the phoenix wide as Naruto appeared right side slash his zanpakuto to the chest let out the blood then gawk in pain swing his right wing slam at Naruto then Naruto block it and send him off, as Shinra swing his left wing fires his Flame Feather Shot so he deflected one on his cheek and as he skid add his hand and hold his sword on his right hand in the air and back in the stance

Shinra smirked how impressed the boy skills. **[I'm impress, young one. And care for a name?]** he asked.

As Naruo small smile on his face and he answered. "I'm Naruto Kurosaki, and the New Wielder of Zangetsu.

Then Naruto make a downward stance harness the Reiatsu on his blade. **"‡Getsuga Tensho!‡"** he slashed his blade downwards, an arch of blue crescent energy fired at Phoenix, then he dodge it and he fires his Flame feather shots again as Naruto use Shunpo to avoid it. Then Shinra mouth his mouth harness his flames that use Heat Wave then he shots at him. Then Naruto raise his hand front of him. **‡Bakudō #81. Dankū‡**

**(Translate: Getsuga Tensho -_Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_; "_Piercer of Heaven_", Danku - _Splitting Void_)**

heis created a wall to protect against an Shinra's Heat Wave. Then followed with a Palm aim at Shinra:

**‡Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku‡** closes his hand into a fist and calls forth yellow energy, taking a form of very thick rope, which binds the upper body and wings of Shinra and fall on the ground. **(Translate: Sajo Sabaku - _Locking Bondage Stripes_)**

Then Followed with a chant:

_|"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light,_"| As the he generating ten pink energy points around themselves, |"_the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired"_|

**‡Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō‡ (_Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear_)  
><strong>

Hefires them all at Shinra, as Shinra eyes widen try to attend to avoid it, if he'll have to break the chains off and too late. the it was fast resulting in an exceedingly devastating explosion. with the burst of smoke.

Then something came out the smoked? A Shinra's body becomes surrounded by a Orange aura and it slams into Naruto with full force as he fell to the ground hard and cough out with blood as he fell in the ground and as he took out a blood pill on his white mark holster and ate to replenish he blood before he lose all of it. and he lift Zangetsu then as he harness his blade with Reiryoku with full power.

As the Phoenix used the his move again right toward to Naruto with the final strike.

As Naruto on position as the his Zangetsu behind then harness the Reiatsu on his blade then his aim on Shinra's head.

**‡Getsuga Tensho!‡** A fires Crescent Wave on the Horizontal slash at struck the Phoenix head gawk in pain then fell in the ground. Then he left his head and looked the young sunset blond.

**(FFVII Crisis Core Soundtrack: The Summoned Ended)**

**[Excellent work, young one? You passed the test? And as a Reward for defeated me? take my soul and come forth? And you have my blessing and you will find rest of my brethren.]**

"Thanks, and I will." Naruto replied.

Withe the last of Phoenix Strength make the Phoenix blown into ashes leaving it's Crimson Soul Magatama. And as Naruto walk towards it and raised hisright hand then let the soul move to his palm.

"one down-" Naruto started his hand reach the soul then his flash of light in Crimson light.

**(DMC4 - Gilgamesh Theme Start)**

When the light fades if revealed on his whole right arm Red Metalic Organic Gauntletwhen he exam it then clang his fist the blade extract on the arm-guard** (AN: Think Automail from FMA or Arm of Optimus Prime in Film 2007)**

_**[This is 'Fenikkusu no hane'? The Blade Arm Gauntlet is a better used if you are disarm it leaving the enemies opened and Extract the Blades on the Arm-guard and this... will be come in handy.]**_ Shinra explained.

Then the Gauntlet's Blade is made of flames** (AN: The Blade is Shape like Corona from MHFU)** on arm-guard then as the detracted the blade. As he started it to test it. Then he make a stance with a Uppercut stance on his right arm as really then gripped his new weapons then...

"HUGH!" He uppercut in the air with a huge shockwave then using **'Rising Dragon'** to uppercuts the air then the blade extract followed with **'Rising Sun'** swinging that blade forwards fires create a Wave of Flames then follow to **'Blast Wave'** fires the massive shock-wave of flames surrounds him as his about land on the ground then retract the blade then buffed his muscles as he threw his hand up and struck a similar pose to Sakura's chakra pumped into his fist. baited breaths before Naruto drop himself swung his chakra enhanced fist down onto the ground.

"HUUUAHHHH!" He cried out as his fist impacted the ground. As soon as it hit the earth beneath him shook uncontrollably and giant cracks a series of projectiles shoot from the floor to the ceiling. the **'Shin Messenkou'** with a smirked as all the area cause lots of crater the result of his attacks.

**(DMC4 - Gilgamesh Theme Ended)**

As Move Naruto remove his fist on the ground then as looked his new weapon raised in the air then clang on his arm. "-five to go!" he finished and then he got the **'Fenikusu no hane'**. But he had some mind.

_'Zangetsu-Jiji? Are there's another one somewhere in Fire Country or Konoha?'_ Naruto asked his Zanpakuto partner.

'Yes? Bahamut will be pleased that you defeat Shinra' Zangetsu told him and he nodded understand.

So as he finish asking his partner and has he walk towards the entrance. As he himself about his sounds and clothes are messed up with a small sweat-drop and chuckled little.

"I better patch my wounds and fix my clothes too." Naruto said joke in comment about his condition and clothes.

As he out in the Underground Temple looked at the sky that it's night time already the he use his shunpo to get home then he needs some sleep that he spend time in the temple for tomorrow's class.

**==Namikaze Compound==**

**==With Hitomi==**

As Hitomi went back to the Compound and then she it on her couch for waiting for her parents to get home as she though her former brother was good at Medical-Ninjutsu and Unknown Taijutsu is using during the spar with his friend Sasuke.

**':Still think about Naruto-kun?:'** Kurumi though

_'Yeah, but i tried to to talk to him during the class and he so popular and he learn Medical-Ninjutsu and the Unknown Taijutsu he learned.'_ Hitomi depressed and as Hitomi is going to the kitchen to eat some snacks

**==Few moments Later==**

As Kushina got back with the groceries and as she saw Hitomi reading her brother's novel; Life as a Substiture Soul Reaper'. then she turn her head saw her mother that got back, as she mark the page then close the book as she walk towards her give a preek on her cheek. "Hitomi? How was school?" Kushina asked.

"Great, but? Something on the Academy?" Hitomi said with a sad tone.

Kushina eye rose. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's about Nii-san?" Hitomi stated.

Kushina shocked. "Tell me everything, sweety?" she asked then she sit next to her daughter.

Hitomi sigh. "during the Taijutsu sparring match? Nii-san fought against Sasuke from school." Hitomi start explained.

"Miko-chan's son!" Kushina curious and Hitomi nodded.

Hitomi continue. "Nii-san was good and the Taijutsu he used was unknown, but? I never seen it before."

"What? An Unknown Taijutsu stance?" Kushina shocked and she nodded again.

"After class? I've search around the Information about the forms of taijutsu that I've not seen the forms with my kage bunshin are searching around the clock to find it but the Information about the Unknown taijutsu is not on the archieves and it's like he created it and didn't tell what he called it? But he still hate me and he still not trust me, before my brother is gone." Hitomi said in depressed.

"You couldn't find the forms of taijutsu is never seen or heard it before!" Kushina shock of how Naruto was strong and that it's been days for his departure.

Hitomi continue. "As Nii-san declared winner and Sasuke got injured and Nii-san used Medical Jutsu as he said his mother taught him." she stated

Kushina eyes wide gritted her teeth that she heard Naruto was adopted by a random women. "What! He learned Medical Jutsu? But his to young to learn Medical Jutsu? Did the 'women' taught him?" She seroius.

"I'm curious kaa-san? the Taijutsu punch he called it 'Ikketsu'?" Hitomi continue stated.

"One Bone? That's a strange one" Kushina admitted.

"It is kaa-san? Sasuke said He was hit by the Mountain" Hitomi stated cause her mothers eyes wider.

"He hit Sasuke hard?" Kushina shocked.

"Yes, and after the declared his winner and he healed him and then after that and that's all I know" she finished.

Kushin Silent that her son was good at Medical-Ninjutsu learned by his adopted mother in such a young age like Tsunade and she WAS a failure to be a mother to her former son and as hope she'll attend to convince her son to forgive her for what they caused and as she and Minato tried everything but...things got worst, and nothing is never going to be normal.

_'Well. I guess I'll Minato and Tsunade about this'_ Kushina though

**==With Naruto==**

**(Hand in Hand Kingdom Hearts I OST Start)**

As Naruto arrived his Penthouse with his Shunpo on the front door and looked at his new weapon.

_'So, Shinra? how many Names of your brethrens?'_ he asked his gauntlet.

_**[Ah Yes, there's Bahamut, Leviathen, Fenrir, Alastor and Odin.]**_ Shinra told him

Naruto nodded understand. _'You know it well be handy if I will become stronger.'_ Naruto admitted.

_**[You know? I have something to give you.]**_ Shinra said.

_'What is it?'_ He asked then his armguard glows in crimson and the on his left hand as he open his palm then the light fades it tures out it's a blade knife with Wing handle design the guard is birds head mouth opened and the Blade is striaght edge. _'Whoa!'_ Naruto awed.

**_[This is the Blade of Phoenix? This blade will be useful just like Hagoromo did we made the Treasure tools in the first place]_** Shinra explain. _'I see and this is cool.'_ Naruto replied with a smile.

_**[Oh! I forgot? Took out your right palm in front of you]**_ Shinra Instructed. _'Why?'_ Naruto asked confused.

_**[You'll see.]**_ Phoenix replied. As he instructed he took out his palm looked in his eyes and his right gauntlet is glowing then it fade back to his normal right arm? And on his palm is the small version of Crimson magatama with small chain with carabinder and as along with a small chain necklace.

_**[This chain will hold our power around your neck same as Hagoromo does and it will be useful. And when you are on the Largest Situation? Summoned me if you needed me for aiding your battle.]**_ Shinra explained. _'Thanks'_ Naruto replied and suddenly...it felt a that the information from the clone was desperate and with a smile. _'Thank you for the corporation with you. And don't broke our deal, okay? Danzo-san, Sandaime-san.' _Naruto though and he put on the chain necklace and the Magatama._  
><em>

_**[Good luck...Naruto. And have the 'Will of Fire' bonds you and make you stronger.]**_ Shinra's last words.

As Naruto on his front door deactivate his barrier with one specific hand seal followed with security seals and unlock his door with blood seal he placed to unlocked it as he opened the door then walk pass through and he close slowly the door completely shut.

**(Hand in Hand Kingdom Hearts 1 OST Ended)**

**Chapter 3 Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>OVA Special: Endurance Experience.<strong>

**~In Ninja Academy~**

As Class gathered in the Training Field. As Iruka clear his throat. "Alright, class? time for the haing a some experience for Endurance." he Announced as the class moaning for having the Endurance Experience.

"Alright, now What is Endurance?" Mizuki question their students.

Sakura answered. " is the ability of an organism to exert itself and remain active for a long period of time, as well as its ability to resist, withstand, recover from, and have immunity to trauma, wounds, or fatigue. It is usually used in aerobic or anaerobic exercise. The definition of 'long' varies according to the type of exertion – minutes for high intensity anaerobic exercise, hours or days for low intensity aerobic exercise. Training for endurance can have a negative impact on the ability to exert strength unless an individual also undertakes resistance training to counteract this effect.

"Good, Sakura" Iruka said in smile. "So, we already select a volunteer who can test resist the damage." he added.

Hitomi step in raise her hand. "Who is it?" she asked.

Iruka grinned like a sadist. "It's..." He started as the Students spines shivered and wait for him to anwsered and then... "Naruto." Cause the Students shocked about the top student.

"You serious sensei? Nii-san will test us?" Hitomi serious.

Iruka smiled. "Dead serious." he replied and turn and walk away along with Mizuki and he wave his hand. "Have fun."

As Naruto walked in as the he turn looked at is student. "All right, you maggots I'll be the one who volunteer for your test to avoid attacks and endure the pain." he announced.

"You serious, Naruto?" male student said and Naruto nodded.

"Yup, the truth behind the pain is what it seeks and the Enemy Ninja hit you if where it came from, and I will give a only lesson is to find is...randori." He example.

"What is that?" Female student asked.

Naruto sigh answered. "It's similar then Taijutsu? it's describe free-style practice. The term literally means "chaos taking" or "grasping freedom," implying a freedom from the structured practice of _kata_. Randori may be contrasted with _kata_, as two potentially complementary types of training." he answered.

As the students awed that how smart Naruto was minus Hitomi in shocked. "You sure?" Hitomi asked and Naruto replied. "I'm positive." he close his eyes.

"So you would not object to a little _Randori_." he said and took out a bokken came out on his Kimono.

As all the students gulped in feared.

Then he...

*Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack*

Wrack all the students have lumps on their heads steam came out on their lumps and all groaning. Plus Hitomi, Sasuke, Shikamaru and co. are have multiple lumps on their heads and Shikamaru whin word. 'troublesome~'.

As Naruto Withdraw his bokken in the behind his robes.

"I hope you have learned, students. That truth isn't the only thing that hurts." Naruto said in wise

As Hitomi got up on her feet. "ARE YOU ALMOST KILL US HERE?!" She yelled in frustrating and then rubbing her head groaning.

Naruto eyes cold. "No, you must fell the pain and endure the pain and you won't became a Ninja if you need to endured." he said.

As Naruto smiles like a Sadistic Maniac that cause the students gulped in fear with sweat gleans on their head and said. "Now...let's continue~."

**==Moments later==**

"So? Did you got it?" Naruto asked.

As he saw many students got hang off with some experience. "Man! That hurts a lot." Kiba complaining.

As the students agreed with Kiba and they almost good and very aggressive. "Well, I guess it's time for you guys a final test...? you are demised." he lied.

"So, that means we're passed, so we can go home?" Hitomi asked with students smiled.

"Yes." he answered and the students sigh in relief. "But first..." Naruto took out his bokken. "**Randori!**"

All the students screaming for ran their lives.

As the students runs fastest they could with one word. "YOU LIAR!"

**==With Hitomi==**

As Hitomi run fastest she could to avoid to been wrack by her brother, Naruto. And as Hitomi sigh in relief. _'Whoa, that was close he almost wrack me in a minute.'_ she though and she saw the corner that no sign of him. "His gone, I think." she stated. "Well, better not to tell Kaa-san or tou-san about-*Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack*" as interrupt and smacked by Naruto with a bokken in tapping in his left shoulder standing left besides Hitomi with a Huge Lump, Left black eye and broken teeth.

Naruto eyes closed shake he head and explained. "tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. A Ninja never let yourself guard if you can't stop running if you attend to retreat to the base to report it to your leader and still not look around your surroundings? But! too late if you were caught or killed and your dead.." As he said turn and walk away from the beat out Hitomi.

As Naruto stopped felt the info from his clones. _'Hm, looks like few of my friends got pass and the rest failed.'_ he though and with shrugged shoulders 'Oh-well' sign and use his shunpo to head some training on the training grounds.

**OVA Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>Translate about Kido Spells<br>**

**Hado - **Way of Destruction

**Bakudo - **Way of Binding

**Kaido - **Turn Away of Healing Kido

* * *

><p><strong>Special Announcement: I only use the Facebook to transfer the story lines there :3<strong>

Naruto's Equipment (I Recommanded Naruto's Outfit)

Shihakusho(Black Kimono Wear)

White Haori Coal - Think Toshiro's coat, the Symbol of Gotei 13 with a Kanji 月 (Moon) in it.

Dark Blue Vest with Zipper Pockets** - **Lightweight multilayer fabric thin and White Gotei 13 Symbol and a Kanji Moon (月 - Getsu) it on he left chest.

Black Leather Gauntlets with Steal Plated Armguards - Hidden Blade on the right arm and Pivot-Blade on the left arm

Black Leather Greaves with Small Circular Spike - Hidden Kunai/Knife Holsters

White Obi - (Left)2 Belt Kunai/Shuriken Holsters, (Right)2 White Clip and Blue Clip Medicine Holster and (Back Right Belt)Brown Clip Holster on the left and right is Green Clip Storage Scroll Holster.

Hip Pouch

Scroll Holsters

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Hip Pouch Inventory<strong> **Supplies**

* * *

><p>30 Blood Pill -Replenish is loosing to much blood is on the right white mark holster<p>

30 Soldier Pill - Replenish is Chakra is on the left blue mark holster

20 Kunais, 10 Rope Darts Hip Pouch, 18x2 Shuriken in Left Holster, 18 Red 8-point Shuriken

3 Storage Scrolls (Heavy Tools Storage, Hunting Material Storage, Supply Storage), 20 Explosive Tags, 10 Hi-Explosive, 10 Smoke bombs, 4 Two-Way Barrier Seals, 5 Conversion Seals

* * *

><p><strong>Scrolls Colors<strong>

* * *

><p>Storage Scroll - Dark Blue with White Line center.<p>

Hunting Material Scroll - Brown with Dark green sidelines

Heavy Tools Storage - Black with White sidelines

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Summon Databaase<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shinra, The Ancient Phoenix<strong>

* * *

><p>:Technique:<p>

Aerial Ace - flies at the opponent, back flips in the air, then dives down at the opponent, its body becoming surrounded by white streaks. It then slams into the opponent.

Brave Bird Attack - flies into the air and flies down at the opponent like a missile, its body bursting into flames. Then, it opens up its wings and its body becomes surrounded in a blue aura, and it slams into the opponent.

Flame Feather Shot - Fires the 10 flames of feather on its wings aim to it's opponent

Heat Wave** - **A red-orange ball appears in Shinra's mouth, and it releases a wind of flames at the opponent.

Healing Tear - One single drop of the Phoenix tears heals wounds and removes poison

Giga Impact - Flies at the opponent and its body becomes surrounded by yellow-orange streaks. Then, Shinra's body becomes surrounded by a Orange aura and it slams into the opponent with full force.

Phoenix Down Feather - Revise's Unconscious Individuals

◆Rebirth Flame◆ - Heals Every Individuals with a white flames

:Element: Fire

:Soul Color: Crimson

**Gantoretto no hane(Gauntlet of Phoenix)**

:Weapon Form: Blade Gauntlet and Phoenix Head Armguard with Plated Gloves** (Think: The Warp Blade and the Blade is like Corona)**

Elements: Fire/Metal

:Skills:

Rising Sun - An energy attack, used by building up energy around blade, sends a small spinning crescent wave slash from his blade the opponent.

Blast Wave - An extremely destructive attack in which the user swing the blade horizontal rotating with a massive shockwave of flames

Rising Dragon - An uppercut infused with flames power that rises to the heavens in an ascent that spells certain doom causing the area in shockwave. While deactivate the blade.

Fire Absortion Shield - Absorbs Fire-based attack restores Chakra or Reiryoku

**Shin Messenkou** (_True Destroying Glint)_ - punches the ground and a series of projectiles shoot from the floor with massive fireballs. The user then throws themselves blade-first towards the opponent, surrounded by the additional earth fists. With the Geysers of flames

**Genmurei Kai** (_Phantasm Zero: Revision) - _Releases one giant crescent wave from his Blade arm, with varying speed.

Special Gift:** Blade of Phoenix - **Handle shape like a red wing design, mouth open Hand guard and Stright Blade **(AN: Think Assassin's Creed Dagger of Altair) **And a small chain necklace that you can place the Magatamas

**Chapter 3 Completed**

**Date: **2/15/2014/12:08am

**I taking don't own Final Fantasy's Phoenix Summon and the Name Rufus Shinra Name, so I decide having a 'Soul Summon' will do. Like Rikudo Sannin use the Rinnegan to Summon Multipe Animal. Having a Azin's Fighting Stance from Grand Chase is coolest And using the Skills/Techniques I aguired. So I like adding OSTs and Musics from FFs, Starcrafts, and DMCs and more and What the Heck and Please Preview.**


	5. Chapter 04: The Sword of the Snow Awake

Chapter 4: The Sword of the Snow Awake

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

_The Blizzard White, The Cherry Flake, and The Snow Maiden._

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looked at the Grammer in Prologue or Chapter 1<strong>

_**"Shannaro!" **_- Inner Words: New Grammer

**AN: It depends that the word Zanpakuto or Zanpaktou on the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

**==~6 years Later~==**

**(Naruto OST - Morning Extended Start)**

It's been 6 years since Naruto declaring to no longer a part of Uzumaki-Namikaze family for their mistakes and neglected as 'Naruto Kurosaki' that we went to administration office to change his surname after graduation and then join Ninja Academy in today since he will live in Penthouse for the money he raises then the reason for got a tons of money is he is the Great Seal Master ever in history in his young aged then placing Blood Seals, High Security Seals and Kidō barrier he place them to make sure for intruders. And Many Shinobis' and the Villagers give him his gain reputation and more respectful that when he invented more seals and more advance weapons he made got the knowledge of his adopted uncle, Ichigo. That his from another world since he told him that his worlds technology are more advanced then Snow Country here in Elemental Nations.

After 6 years before his departure for their regret for betrayal. As he enter Academy for start his he enter the classroom and he saw his 'former' sister, Hitomi with sad on her face look at her 'brother' with cold eyes without her to say it and he decide to ignore her and without saying anything then sit on the lower sit besides the window and stare at the side.

Few Days later for having a Family Picture taking for his parents. But during he send out his clone for meeting with his former family and godparents having discussion about 'Sode no Shirayuki' but he can't let them to get their hands on to her and that because of the Prophecy is changed and now they lost everything for the sake of their family. But still nothing ordinary. Since Minato tried everything of his affairs and got worst but he tried to send his ANBU to spied on his training all the times and then nothing is going gone bad.

As Hitomi tried to talk to him since before Academy starts, but he ignored her and but having lunch with him but he refused and shunned her. But he having lunch with his friends that she used to be. During her birthdays' and Christmas Holidays'? But her friends never came minus Hinata. But only her godparents came give her few gifts? But She have no other friends anymore cause her heartbroken.

As usual Naruto woke up on his bed send his clone to make some breakfast, taking a bath as always and put some gear? as he arrived and he dismissed his clone, eat his breakfast, then ready to go to the Academy.

And his New gear he put some adjustments for prepared: Dark Blue Vest with Pockets**, **Black Leather Gauntlets with Steal Plated Arm-guards, Black Leather Greaves, and his Sleeveless Haori Coat with a Symbol of Gotei 13 with a Kanji on the center of the Symbol is a 月 (Tsuki) or Moon. **(AN: Think Toshiro Hitsugaya's Coat) **And lastly put on his Necklace with a one Crimson Soul Magatama he obtain yesterday during the fight with Shinra.**  
><strong>

He use his Shunpo to going to the Academy.

**==Arrived the Academy==**

Once he arrive the Academy and taking his seat and doing his gesture and staring the sky outside on the window.

As rest of the classmates arrived at the classroom and have taken their seat. Naruto had bored look on his face and was about to fall asleep until he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" A familiar voice said. Naruto just sighs and turns his head to see a girl that has pink hair, green eyes and large forehead. The girl was smiling at him this girl is known as Sakura Haruno a civilian girl and the girl that Naruto saved when she was being bullied. As he recalled that day.

**==FLASHBACK START==**

_"Oh look its forehead girl" one of the class bullies said._

_"HAHAHA, her forehead sure makes a nice target practice" One of girls said as she grabbed a stone._

_"No please don't!" 7 years old Sakura pleaded and the bullied throws the stone, targeting her forehead. She shielded her eyes and waited for the stone to strike her again._

_CLANG!_

_Sakura opened her eyes only to see the stone was on the ground with shuriken on the center._

_"You know picking on a defenseless girls is pretty pathetic don't you think?" Naruto asked as he appeared in the scene with his on his pocket._

_"Who the hell are you?" the leader of the bullies asked and Naruto just ignored his question._

_"I gonna say this once leave now or face the consequences." Naruto said and one of the bullies recklessly charges at Naruto with his fist ready. Naruto sidestepped to avoid the attack easily then grabbed his wrist and knee strike him to the stomach that sends the bully flying straight to the tree and knocking the bully out._

_Everyone was shock in what they saw. The bullies were scared shitless while Sakura was awe in what Naruto did._

_"Let's get out of here!" the leader shouted as his group started to run away leaving other one behind. Naruto was disgusted by this and summoned two clones and ordered them to catch the bullies. The clones ordered them then shunpo'd the bullies with a top level speed and easily knock them out cold._

**_==Moments later==_**

_The bullies started to wakes up and found them tied to a tree with ninja wires and the two clones were besides them and Naruto was standing in front of them with arms cross and were glaring at them._

_"Bullying a defenseless girl is one the things that I hate." Naruto said then he move his arm then 'Schnick' a blade extended out from his wrist __**(AN: I decide having the famous Hidden Blade on Assassin Creed? Think AC2 Version)**__ and the bullies swallow the lump on their throat and scared look on their face._

_After Naruto left his 'former parents' house and having grudged against them. Then he decide to live alone and also has his family in his mind to take of him, then his making seals and new seal are more advance and he invented 'Conversion Seal' and he would mass produce it and sell them in various Shinobi stores through out Konoha. The village itself would also but a mass quantity of the seal to provide to some Shinobi just in case of emergency._

_Shortly after the release of the Conversion seal, its sale rate already surpassed many other ninja tools. It was just a very conventional and useful tool, it is also very easy to carry and store, so it is very appealing to many Shinobi and Kunoichi. Naruto released, the Anti-Rape seal is by far the most popular._

_Rape is one of the most horrific fates of many Kunoichi, and a seal that can prevent that fate is bound to be popular._

_This was when every kunoichis' give Naruto, the moniker 'Kūroi Kyūseishu' came into existence. every kunoichi population are so praised for the 7 year old boy make a best seal ever to make sure that will never happen in the future or new mission will be. _

_And then he made a 'High Explosive Tag' the color is a new tag is Dark Red and It's most powerful and highest explosive that made it better then normal 'explosive tag' and sold them to the shops for higher price then buy a penthouse and supplies and he construct a 'Hidden Blade' two of them for his arsenal on the blacksmith shop he work there and built them and then he training with them._

_"I heard about making the girl a target practice how about I make all of you make target practice now?" Naruto asked as slid the blade back into place, pulls out couple of kunais and shurikens. The kids turned pale and started pleading at him._

_"Please don't kill us!"_

_"We're sorry!"_

_"I want my mommy!"_

_Naruto had enough and put his weapons away and told the clones to remove the ropes. The clones did what they were told and released the bullies. Naruto gave them a death glare and the bullies flinch at this._

_"Next time if I see you all picking on her or any other student I'll make sure to make you all my target practices. Got it?" Naruto asked with threatening tone._

_"HAI!" The bullies shouted before they all run away. Naruto just shook his head and turn his attention to Sakura._

_"Are you alright?" Naruto asked. Sakura just nodded at him while blushing. Naruto notice a small cut on her forehead._

_"Hold still." Naruto said as he hand began to glow green and place his hand on her forehead. Sakura blushed even more by the sudden contact. Few seconds later the cut was gone and Naruto smiled at her._

_"There all better." Naruto said._

_"Yes, thanks for saving me…um."_

_"Naruto…Naruto Kurosaki." Naruto said he extended his hand and Sakura smiled at him and shake his hand. _

_"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun." Sakura greeted with a smiled. And Naruto look at her that with beautiful emerald eyes._

_"I'm Sakura Haruno."_

_'I found you.' Naruto and Sode no Shirayuki thought._

**==FLASHBACK ENDED==**

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily and he started to notice the killing intent coming from the girls and he turns to his sister who was glaring daggers at Sakura. Naruto inwardly sigh. He remember his talk with Ichigo or her adopted mother told him about girls.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called.

"Hm?... what is it, Naruto-kun?" Sakura said.

"I Think it's time for you have a special gift for you for until after class." As Naruto said. And Sakura eyes-wide in Shocked. "Really?!" She said and he nodded as rest of the fan-girls are having jealously they want gifts from him. "What is it?" She asked. As the fan-girls got pout for more jealous about their 'Naruto-kun' having gifts for graduation, since the rumors spreading that ll over the school that Naruto and Sakura since

"Until if after we pass the test, and then I'll give it to you, Okay?" Naruto replied.

Sakura pout said. "HMM! You no fun, Naru-kun." as the fangirls shock that Sakura give Naruto a nickname like his adopted mother to called his husband nickname as: 'Naru-kun' or 'Foxy-Kun'. in his mind take make them jealous,

As Door slide open and the 2 Instructors entered and As cleared his throat and let his the students attention. And as Iruka announce. "Alright class? Today we have a written test today." cause the students groan. And as Iruka give the test papers to each of the students.

A few seconds later Iruka told them to start and the class flips the test over. Naruto takes a look at his test and smirks. _"Well I better get started and I won't failed this for around these questions are simple. Especially since thanks to my parents_ _lessons just from a different time."_ Naruto thought to himself as he starts to write down the answer for the first question _'What are the names of the Hokage and what are they famous for?'_. Ten minutes later Naruto is done and waiting for everyone else to finish. As the hour drudged on the rest of the class starts to finish theirs and when the hour was up everyone had finished.

"I guess we should get started with the rest of the exam, Naruto take your seat so that we can begin the written portion." Iruka says and Naruto sits back down and Iruka starts to hand out the test to the class.

"Okay now that everyone is finished let's go outside for the projectile throwing portion of the exam." Iruka says and the class stands up and heads outside. "Okay your goal is to hit as many vital spots as you can. As you can see their are five dummies with four targets max score possible is 40. 2 points for hitting the center, 1 point anywhere else on the target, if you miss you of course get 0 points. Let's get started." Iruka looks at his clipboard. "First up is Shino Aburame." Shino steps forward and picks up the kunai and shuriken and throws them. "35/40 good job Shino. Next up is Choji Akimichi...34/40, Sakura Haruno." Sakura comes forward and faster than Iruka and Mizuki could follow, she threw the kunai and shuriken and embed themselves into all the center of the targets. "40/40 excellent job Sakura." _'Thank you Naru-kun.'_ Sakura though. Iruka says getting over the shock at how fast they flew. "Hinata Hyuga...30/40, Kiba Inuzuka...33/40, Shikamaru Nara...37/40, Sasuke Uchiha...39/40" There is a squeal from all fan girls. "Naruto Kurosaki." Iruka says and Naruto does the same thing Sakura did shocking everyone at what the orange-blond did the same squeal as Sasuke. "40/40 Naruto, excellent job, Ino Yamanaka...36/40, Sayuri...37/40, and last but not least Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze ..38/40." Iruka rights down the score. "Okay now then with the end of this let's continue on to the sparring portion" Iruka says as the class makes it's way to the sparring circle.

**(AN: I am not going to go over all the fights just Naruto's and Sakura's, but I will announce the winners. I apologize if this pisses some people off and So then I've decided to Skipped it for at least until then. As for Ami? she will be useful.)**

"Kiba Inuzuka vs. Shino Aburame...Winner Shino." Because of Kiba freak him out, "Shikamaru Nara vs. Choji Akimichi...Winner Shikamaru" Because his lazy and his friends is a stubborn one. "Next up is Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno." Iruka says and they step forward into the circle.

"Ino, Let's do this for sure. I actually woke up this morning appalled at myself for having a new me for all for now and let's continue for our match to win." Sakura says with Neutral shocking everyone except Naruto who smiles. Iruka authorizes the start of the match. "Bring it on, Forehead." Ino attacks Sakura, Sakura catches her fist pulls her forward and then knees Ino in the gut and does a spinning back kick knocking her back a few feet.

"Damn that hurts, you so good Billboard-Brow?" Ino asks holding her stomach in pain.

"Know something Ino? I got a date with Naruto~" Saakura said with a sweat tone

Ino eyes bulged yell. "WHAT! NO FAIR! FOREHEAD!" As she charges at Sakura as she dodge back then counter with performs **Panchira Torunēdo** an upside-down rotating straddle split, allowing them to deliver multiple kick attacks to Ino. As Ino broke her balance as she back-flip to avoid her kick as Sakura back her stance. "I won't let you-" Ino is about to say. **(Translate: Panchira Torunedo - **_**Panty-Flash Tornado)**_

"It's too late Ino. Something that you already too late? My parents having a Arrange Marriage when my mother was still pregnant and as Naruto's former parents lied to them for not telling them about he had son in the first place, so? We trained each other~." Sakura says. "WHAT!" Ino shocked as the students too plus Hitomi cling about having a arrange marriage.

"It's over." Sakura says and moves towards Ino and hits her stomach. "You alright Ino?" Sakura says as she gets ups and she shill in pain. "Yeah, you just hit me hard, you know." Ino replied. "Sorry." Sakura apologized.

"Winner Sakura." Iruka says shocked at the fight and what was said during the fight. "Next is Hinata Hyuga vs. Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze.

As Hitomi and Hinata on the sparring Circle as Hinata spoke. "Um, You sure about this, Hitomi?" in shy impression.

"Sure, it does, we're friends remember. ttabayo!" Hitomi with a stance. "It's only a spar?"

With Hinata nod. "Hai, your right." she replied with a Jyuken stance.

**(AN: Sorry? I'll just have to skipped that and use you Imagination.)**

"Winner Hitomi." Iruka declared and Hitomi lift her best friend up back on her feet as they out in the circle.

Sayuri Ucihiha vs. Ami

**(AN: Same. But Very Bashful? Ami maybe a bully of Sakura then Sayuri will beat some senses.)**

"Winner Sayuri Iruka declared as Mizuki bring Ami to the Infirmary to patch her up.

Iruka what was said during the fight "Next is Naruto Kurosaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Rematch?" Naruto asked make a Stance **(AN: Azin's Fighting Stance)**

"Just don't hit very hard, okay." Sasuke says and Iruka authorizes the start of the fight. Sasuke wasting no time charges at Naruto.

"**‡Ikkotsu‡**" Naruto says and moves towards Sasuke and punches him in the gut little harder. "It's this Natural?" Naruto says to Sasuke. "Yeah." he replied.

With Naruto's smirked then as he Jump at Sasuke performs **Gatoringu Jidanda** with amultiple foot stomps on the Sasuke's face. With blocked the kicked but it hit his face send Sasuke skied towards the circle that almost touch it as he stand on his feet. **(AN: Translate: Gatnoringu Jidanda - **_**Gatling Mad-Stomping**_**)**

"Damn it Naruto. You always a hard as usual." Sasuke comment.

As Naruto keep punches and Sasuke's evasion as Sasuke charges at Naruto who just shakes his head he dodges Sasuke's punch, but it was a feint and Naruto saw through it and blocks the real hit which was a headbutts Sasuke in the forehead send an opponent flying backward a considerable distance to the outside of the Sparring Circle that he use **Chōhigezutsuki**. **(AN: -_- Think Isshin's Headbutts Ichigo before he save his son from Aizen. And Translate of Chohigezutsuki is ****_Super Stubble Headbutt_****)**

That cause the students and instructors jaws-dropped with a sweat-drop on their backs.

"Uhh...Winner Naruto." Iruka says then he chuckled a little and Naruto leaves the circle walk towards to fallen Sasuke and said. "Your alright?"

As Sasuke stand then sit up straight with a lump on his forehead and he rubbed it. "Man Naruto. You are an asshole." he chukled.

Naruto chuckled a little and offer his hand as Sasuke accept again to back on his feet then Sasuke spoke up. "Buddy? there is one to say to you." he asked.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Then...*PUNCH*

Sasuke's fist implant on his face make a hole on Naruto's face make the girls blushed plus Hitomi.

"You jerk! You banged my head with your headbutt. That hurts! You idiot." Sasuke said mad mood with tick-mark on his head.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto apologized then he fix his face. **(AN: Think Ichigo Kicked his dad's face in Ep.296)**

As Naruto walk with his face fix with a x-bandage on his nose and stands by Sakura with a smile on his face.

"Okay let's all go back inside for the jutsu portion of the exam." Iruka says and they go back the classroom. Sasuke looks at Naruto with smirk on his face. When they get into the classroom Iruka speaks up. "Now when I call your name come to the room across the hall, Shino Aburame." Iruka says and they go across the hall and and Shino creates and Insect Clone, transforms into Iruka and substitutes himself with a trash can. "You pass. Iruka says with a smile. "Choji...Pass." Sakura enters the room_._

"Uh...thank you. Now Henge no Justu, please." Iruka says and then there is a perfect replica of Iruka standing in-front of the Chunin. "Now Kawarimi." Iruka says and Sakura substitutes herself with a desk without hand seals. "Well good you pass." _'That was easy.'_ she though of proud herself._ '__**YOU GO GIRL!'**_Inner-Sakura said. Iruka says "Hinata...Pass, Kiba...Pass, Shikamaru...Pass, Sasuke...Pass." When Naruto entered the classroom Naruto just smiles at him which makes him even madder. "Okay Naruto just do the Transformation Jutsu and Substitution Jutsu please." Iruka says. **(AN: Henge - Transformation, Kawarimi - Substitute)**

"Sure thing sensei." Naruto says and makes the 'Ram' seal. **‡Henge no Jutsu.‡** Naruto said and then there is a perfect replica of Iruka standing in-front of the Chunin is standing in-front of them.

"Very good Naruto now the Substitution Jutsu please." Iruka says as Naruto drops the transformation, substitutes herself with a log. "Good Naruto when you go back please send in Ino." Iruka says.

"Sure thing sensei." Naruto says and goes to leave the room. A couple of seconds later Ino walks in.

"Ino...Pass. Sayuri...Pass. Hitomi...Pass." Iruka says and Hitomi then heads back to the classroom to take her seat. When Iruka and Mizuki enter the room Iruka starts talking. "For those of you who passed congratulations The Final test will be Clone jutsu." Iruka says and everyone files out the door except Naruto and Sakura who he use his Shunpo to head Sakura's home. As they arrive the Alleys to walk with her.

"Sakura, we have something to eat? My treat?" Naruto asks with a serious tone in his voice.

"Yeah, Naru-kun and let's spend more time together" Sakura replied with the same serious tone in her voice. "We should go to my favorite Place in the Dango." Sakura says and Naruto nod and hold her then use his Shunpo to go to the Dango Shop.

**==In the Dango Shop==**

**(Kingdom Hearts 1: Destiny Island Theme ExtendedStart)**

As Naruto and Sakura enter her favorite Dango the owner saw in shocked replaced with a smile. "Why Hello young ones? What may I have your Order?" Owner asked.

"Anmitsu, please." Sakura ordered.

"Some, 2 Sticks of Dango with syrup and some 2 tea as well." Naruto ordered as well.

"Coming right up." Owner replied and start working.

So as the young couples sit together on the same table and as Sakura looked at him still wearing his Shihakusho and a White Haori. With a body language 'Boredom Gesture' on the table for waiting for the order is served. So she saw how handsome he was? blond hair with orange highlights, and mostly his handsome face.

With a silence broke. "Is there something on my face. Sakura-chan?" He said as 'eep' from Sakura. "Um... Nothing... I was saw you wearing your Kimono?" She asked shutter.

"Oh! you mean my Shihakusho? What about it?" Naruto complained.

"Is it rather like a you like a Samurai when you have a katana, or something?" Rosette said.

"Oh, everyone in the village though the same thing." Sunset-blond answered.

As Sakura nodded for understand for Naruto wearing a kimono in public. And as Naruto caught something in his mind.

'Come sochi? Asked her how feel? and that way same as me and Foxy-kun before we became couple and then we kissed each other during the Chunin Exams since I was cried and worried about my baby Noriko back in Wave?' Sakura Explained to her son about her daughter. 'I just want to keep her as my own daughter for not related by blood. But I don't care she give birth by someone? But she still my baby after all.' She added with a sad impression.

_'I guess your right, kaa-san? The way you told me but...!'_ Naruto jerk out in reality. 'What is it sochi?' Sakura asked confused. _'Someones spying on us?' _He replied. 'Who?' She replied asked.

As Naruto snapped in reality that cause Sakura attention. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Naruto sigh. "Someone or some people are spying on us." he replied.

Sakura grasp in shocked and mental snarl for ruin her 'date' with Naruto. _**"SHANNARO! WHO DARES TO RUIN OUR DATE WITH NARUTO-KUN!"**_ Inner-Sakura frustrating.

"Who was it? And How did you sense it" Sakura asked curious.

Naruto smirked and answered. "I think I know who they are..."

As Naruto then looked at the entrance then with a smirked that he recognize the Chakra or Spirit Signatures, then suddenly a cough came out for no where?

**~Outside the Dango Shop~**

Outside there two-no four people was stalking or spying the young couple was...

Outside the entrance besides the wooden window? There is Itachi and Yugao and along with two was Anko, again. and the person who cover the man's mouth by Yugao is? He had short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. But it's none other then Hayate Gekko? Yugao's Lover and a Kenjutsu Instructor? He and Yugao were spent training together eventually led to them falling in love with each other. And then is one of Kenjutsu students of Naruto's former mother Kushina before his declaring.

As Yugao still has her hand on her lover's mouth to keep him from being spotted and spoke up silently. "Hayate-kun? You better keep your cough in check? over-wise we will be discovered." She said to Hayate.

As Hayate mumbling "Sorry. Yugao? I couldn't stop coughing with still no cure for my health." he said to her about to be not in the best of health, as he had an unexplained chronic cough and eye bags..

Yugao frown replied. "But you better be." she admitted.

Anko smirked as she take a peek to spying on them. "You think stalking gaki's date with a pink haired girl in my favorite bar since before I met him in the forest of death." she said.

"Anko. It's a bad idea for stalking them. And then he'll know he can sense us." Yugao told her.

Itachi nodded agreed and look at his friends. "She's right. It's a bad idea for spying on them? His skills in sensory is more aggressive then Nidaime." he warned Anko that cause her shocked.

"I agreed with Itachi-san? Spying someone isn't a good thing," A familiar voice from behind caught them off guard.

They quickly whirled around, looking back in the direction of the voice to see Naruto standing in the entrance with the arms crossed for disappointed. "You shouldn't say 'hi' to anyone like everyone else rather then a stalking or spying." He spoke up.

As Itachi looked a Anko. "Told you." He told Anko about the warning.

Yugao sigh for her friends motive behavior and as she let go her lover's mouth and said. "Sorry about Anko's behavior so we were on our way to get something to eat when Anko saw you two for not to interrupted your 'hang-out'." She told Naruto as she point at Anko. "When SHE drag us here for spying if she can tell you were a date?" As Anko scratch her head for embarrassed chuckled. "Ehehehehe, sorry, sorry. My bad. I just want to know what are you 2 are doing." Anko said.

As Naruto replied. "We just have to bring Sakura-chan to my place for training after having lunch and I guess if you don't mind you gonna make some a space." He said in Neutral tone and cause Anko sheeply srcatch her head and replied. "Come on gaki. I know you looked upset about it and me and my friends have some dango for having a relaxation." She said reason.

"I see." Naruto and then as his eyes rolled looked at Hayate. "I take you must be Hayate Gekko, correct?" He asked.

"Yes,*cough* I am*cough*and it's *cough*nice to meet *cough*you." Hayate said coughed.

Naruto smirked. "Likewise" he said to him.

"I heard *cough*from Yugao. *cough*that you sold *cough*your Kiku-Ichimonji *cough**cough*from your *cough*shop?" He asked cough again.

Naruto nodded replied.. "That's right. It was my finest art and I made and I take she asked you want some Reinforced your blade that Yugao told me that your sword was a gift, correct?" He replied/asked.

Hayate nodded. "Thanks, *cough*with your *cough*skills of *cough**cough*Craftsmanship, that my blade*cough*is a better as well *Cough*." Hayate said coughed admitted.

"Sure, asked Yugao that she knows where my shop is?" Naruto said told him.

Yugao smirked. "I'll keep that in mind." She said replied.

As they continue their conversation as the voice came in. "Naru-kun? The lunch is served." Sakura called.

"Oh, right! Come on guys join us and we have some conversation to catch up." Naruto asked and everyone nodded.

"Alright! I'm starved." Anko said in pump her spirit.

As Naruto smiled and made a mental evil-chuckled. _'I'll teach her.'_ He though by he attend to make a prank of Anko for ruining their moment.

**==Skipped after Lunch==**

As Naruto and the other finished their lunch so as Naruto and Sakura went ahead and as Naruto use his Shunpo with Sakura to heading to his penthouse with Sakura.

When they arrive then a Loud Scream came from the Dango Shop...

"DAMN YOU BRAT! YOU PAY FOR THIS?!"

Yup that was Anko and as Naruto evil smile**. **"Hehehehehe...that will teach her for ruining our moment right, Saku-chan?" He said to her that cause Sakura blush for he giving her a fine Nickname.

As Sakura giggled then looked at him with a smile. "Yeah, Naru-kun? That snake bitch deserved it for messing around, ne?" she said in seat tone.

Naruto nodded. "Come on Sakura-chan! Let's go." he said and as he grab Sakura waist that cause Sakura blushed and the they disappeared using his Shunpo.

**==On Naruto's Shop; Shinigami Shop.==**

As Naruto and Sakura arrived and are entered his shop and as Naruto guide her to the Tailoring room. Then he a stumbled on the on the going to corner as he lift a large rectangular floor board. That shock Sakura that he coming a secret door as she saw a latter. That she didn't know what leads too?

As Naruto head first then looked at Sakura. "Come on, Sakura. Let's go." He said then he climb down to that the latter goes deep into something underground.

"Uh, okay." Sakura replied and she climb down to that the latter as well for who-knows-what's-there.

**==In Underground Secret Training Grounds==**

_'Well this is funnier than I thought it be…'_

Naruto mentally chuckles seeing the reaction of the Sakura. As the rosette eyes are almost bulging out of her sockets. After descending down the ridiculously long latter they enter a gigantic man-made room which is almost a quarter-half the size of Konoha! The area is well lit with the roof almost appearing like the sky itself. The terrain resembles rocky-mountain are complete with several high cliffs.

"How in the name of Kami did you make this in under a month's time," Sakura asks in a stutter.

"My oji-san told me about his old friend owns a candy shop? He was a former greatest swordsman and a Chief Researcher & Developer of all things and as my uncle's friend build this place and he told me his other friend about this place is used a secret hideout and a better training ground in the surface and then oji-san's friend and his friend were kids that they used to play together and then something happened during their time." Naruto told/explained her about this place.

"And also have a hot-springs too." Naruto added.

Sakura shocked. "There's a hot-springs?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

Naruto smirked. "Yeah. I made a Changing Cabin, Outdoor Flooring for resting and a Fence for separation and the whose waters have the power of healing injuries." He explained.

Sakura nodded in understand. "Oh! so when ever someone train hard if you got heavy damage and then you can have a break for take a bath for heal their wounds for relaxing and if they continue training to became stronger and powerful." She said in reason.

Naruto nodded. "That's right, hime." he said with a smile. "So, having decide for build this place is a lot easier then this. And making sure if The Hokage or the ANBU will find out about me then I've been trained in secret in the shadows that no one will know about this. And also that no one knows about how long someone been the long for sometime" As Naruto said then pass though her looked the area and as he turn to looked at her. "So, let's begin your training." Naruto said in start training her.

Sakura shocked eyes widen. "Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure you are? And now I'll be teaching you who to use Reiryoku, Zanjutsu, I'll continue working with Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido for your arsenals for a certain rights for sure." Naruto said in resulted.

"So that means that you can teach me with those moves?" Sakura asked for excitment. "And tell me about them?" she added.

"Sure." Naruto replied and start his sxplained. "Reiryoku is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by a race called 'Soul Reapers' and other spiritual beings to provide power for their various abilities.

"I see." Said said in understand.

Naruto continue. "Did you know about Chakra?" he asked and Sakura nodded. "Because there's Spiritual part that you can use Kido spells for battle and as you can allowed to use Chakra Ninjutsu for if I know about their chakra excusiion and then using Kido for separate the both Spiritual and Physical Energy for atleast anytime if you can use Spiritual Part. I'll tell about about Arts? It's called **Kidō**, spiritual arts used in three methods." Naruto raised three fingers.

"First is **Bakudō**. This form is known as the 'way of binding', but also includes barriers and seals." One finger dropped. Sakura nodded in understand.

"Second is **Hadō**, the 'way of destruction'. These spells are, a form of attacking the enemy." A second finger dropped,

"Finally, third is **Kaidō**, also known at the "turn way." Unlike the other paths, these techniques have no set names or forms but rather are meant for healing various parts of the body." As the third finger dropped.

"Oh! **Kaido** is like Medical-Ninjutus?" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded. "That's right. Medical-Ninjutsu it takes Chakra control and a better choice for Medical-Nin for the team and then heal your comrades and innocent lives and so if the spiritual energy on their side using Kaido? By doing so, one can attempt to recover the physical body using the patient's restored reiatsu and the healer's external reiatsu. Therefore, restoring the reiatsu when the physical body is in a fully healed state is no trouble at all. That's for recovered from chakra exhaustion." Naruto explained and Sakura nodded understand and he continue. "So, as Kido has Most spells are graded on a scale from 1 to 99, spells of the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. To use Kidō, a Practitioner must recite the specific incantation for the spell, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak." Naruto said and Sakura awed.

"So, if you can use chant words is better then hand-signs?" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded and said, "The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class" he finished.

"Meaning that you can teach me use Reiryoku that I can used it as well." Sakura said curious.

"Yes, Sakura-chan and it also the secret of the Sensory too." Naruto said.

Sakura shocked. "SO that's how you can sense Itachi-san and the others?" she said.

With Naruto smiled. "That's right. That's the reason I can use sensory is that because someone will hide their chakra signatures that it because of the Spiritual pressure is poor. Depending the pressure is weak or not and that I can sense where are they are and where pin-pointed too." He explained.

"And back then? I can sense Spiritual Pressure for at least widest area about 100 km." Naruto calculated.

Sakura shocked. "Woah! It's like it's superior then Nidaime-sama does." she said in seriously.

Naruto nodded. "That's right, and now some explained about Reiryoku sensing?; Another basic ability that beings with higher-than-average levels of Reiryoku possess is the ability to sense other spiritual beings without relying on their five basic senses. This is possible because every spiritual being emits a certain amount of his/her own Reiryoku in the form of Reiatsu," Naruto explained.

"What's Reiatsu?" Sakura asked in question.

Naruto answered. "Is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released."

"Oh. I see, you were saying it depends how Reiryoku is poor or not. How higher does the Chakra or Reiryoku is then channeling the Chakra is increasing when ever someone was nearby, right?" Sakura said understand for the answered.

Naruto nodded "Yup, You can be surprise how well **Reiryoku** and **Kidō** can be used when you're a master. me and my uncle told me about this place? as oji-san's friend would say was able to make this easily, _since we have done it before," _Naruto saying the last part to himself.

Sakura were completely spellbound. she was slightly unnerved and impressed. The idea that her sunset-blond crushed and he wa capable of feats like this…

The Rosette walk passed a smirking Naruto as he let her eyes explore the detail of the place. jade take everything into account. Sakura looks back to the sunset blond.

"Still, won't you feel it up top when you and me spar with your reiatsu at full force?"

"A very a stout question. Along the walls I placed special reinforced sound and motion seals. That way if anything goes a little reckless no one above us will hear or feel a thing. So we have free reigns to enjoy our work," Naruto smirks at the rosette.

Shaking himself from his musings Sakura looks at Naruto; "So how does this work Naru-kun?"

"Yup, That right. And now...let's get started." Naruto said and as Sakura smiled that Naruto will train her for the future.

_**'ALL RIGHT! THANK YOU NARUTO-KUN!'**_ Inner-sakura said appeared with hearts on her eyes.

As Naruto Smiles dropped replaced with a then a shocked on his eyes. "I almost forgot!" Naruto said.

Sakura jerk out. "What-What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I almost forgot your gift today." Naruto said with a sheepish in his face and scratch his head.

"What is it?" Sakura asked curious.

And as Naruto took out a Scroll with a Kanji _'Snow'_ in it that he still has it for 7 years in next to his New Family Picture before he brought it and as Riled the scroll and bit his thumb and print it and as poof of smoke came out and as the smoke cleared and as Sakura gasp in shocked that she saw a beautiful Sword that he give it to her and now that sword is hers now? It is standard-sized blade that is pure white with a hollow snowflake-like tsuba and a long white ribbon that forms from the pommel from the end of the hilt.

As Sakura's hands cover her mouth. _'It's Beautiful!'_

As Naruto with a smile that what she saw is that Sode no Shirayuki is the most beautiful Zanpakuto is ever seen,

"You like it" Naruto asked and as Sakura looked at him with his question and replied. "Yes, it is beautiful."

Naruto smiled once more and grab the swords hilt on from the scroll and give it to Sakura as his eyes closed. "This is _'Sode no Shirayuki'_. Take it, it's yours." He said..

As Sakura stand in silent and as any minute for attend grab the sword and as now her left hand is started to tremble for she did not resist the sword's beauty and as her hand reach to the hilt and now...she now grabbing the hilt and then with as sword is started to glow and a reiatsu of White snow surrounding her body and then...everything black.

**==With Naruto==**

As Naruto staring at Sakrua now she obtain Sode no Shirayuki is now hers. And now her Adopted mother is pleased for proud himself that he got his own companion now. Naruto watch Sakura glow and as she float in air as her body is surround the Snow Reiatsu. So Naruto has to wait like 10 minutes like before Naruto meet Zangetsu and his new Family and all have to do is...wait.

_'I complete my task...Kaa-san, Sode no Shirayuki-Obaasan._' Naruto eyes closed though. _'So, 'Toad Prophecy?' I guess it's too late...and also you lost...the War of Reputation, don't you... Namikazes.'_ Naruto added.

**==At Mount Myōboku - Great Sage's Temple==**

Inside the Temple? There's a is one of the largest inhabitants of Mount Myōboku easily equaling Bunta, Ken, and Hiro in size. He is brown in colour, with a white belly, is very wrinkled and has taken to squinting. He wears a professor's hat with tassels and an orb on top of it. He also wears a necklace with the toad's village symbol for "oil" (油, _abura_) on it. The place where he called Jiraiya to receive the prophecy is lined with what appears to be giant scrolls and he sits in a shallow pool of water which has the kanji for "sage" (仙人, _sennin_) inscribed on it.

That was the 'Great Toad Sage'? is the oldest and most respected toad of all the inhabitants of Mount Myōboku.

As The Great Toad Sage was meditated, as he relax for his been a trainer of the Sage for decades. As when Jiraiya first train here to learn 'Sage Mode' here on Mount Myoboku and now nothing as been like this since The Prophecy has change? And then he told the New Prophecy was the 'Tsuki no Tsurugi' and the Yuki no Tsurugi'? Since Jiraiya told the Great Toad Sage is one of the Child's of Prophecies are? One is wield the Tsuki no Tsurugi is Minato's former son Naruto has the Zangetsu? And the Other is Sode no Shirayuki is soon the new wielder will be chosen an he told him that he has the Sode no Shirayuki on his hand then he'll give it to his companion and then their daughter Hitomi will be Naruto's Companion soon if they convince/begged him for forgiveness. If he forgive them? He'll give the Yuki no Tsurugi to his former sister if the Prophecy is Completed.

As the Great Sage gasp in surprised as the rest to the Toad Worshipers heard on his attention.

One of the worshiper 1 spoke up. **"What is it, Ōjiji-sama?"** Heasked.**(Translate: Ojiji-sama**_** - **_** Great Honorable Geezer)**

So the Great Toad Sage spoke up. **"The Prophecy...is**_** complete**_** fulfilled."** He announced with a crocked tone.

As the Worshipers gasp in shocked that the 'prophecy is fulfilled'.

**"It can't be!"** One of the Worshipers spoken.

**"We better report to Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima."** Worshiper 1 told the other worshipers.

**"Hai."** worshiper replied. And the worshiper going to Elders Home.

**~On Toad Elders Residence~**

As inside the house on dining room there are 2 oldest toads in history? They called themselves as 'Two Great Sage Toad'? Fukasaku is a green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee. He has been seen wearing two capes: a high-collared one and a simpler version.

And His Wife is Shima is a green underside with purple marking around her mouth and the back of her body. The top of her head looks as though she is wearing a hair net with hair-rollers underneath, giving her an 'old woman' look. She has been seen wearing two types of capes: a high-collared one and a simpler one.

As the Door opened for the 2 Elder Toads attention. It turns out it's the worshiper and called out. "**Lord Fukasaku. Lady Shima?" **

**"What is it?"** Fukasaku asked.

Toad Worshiper replied and announced. **"A News from Ojiji-sama?"**

Shima eyes raised. **"What is Great Toad Sage want?"** She asked.

Toad inhaled his words then sigh. **"The Prophecy...is fulfilled."** He replied.

Fukasaku gasp in shocked. **"Impossible! I thought the 'Yuki no Tsurugi' is not yet have chosen one...is it?"** Elder said.

Shina nodded to her husband agreed. **"I agreed Pa? But since Jiraiya-chan told us that the 'Tsuki no Tsurugi' is wielded by Naruto-chan what he said, but he told us that he used to be Minato-chan's boy?"** She stated.

**"Yeah Ma. We don't know who's the Chosen one of 'Yuki no Tsurugi' is?"** Fukasaku said.

**"But first? I better Gyaku Kuchiyose Jiraiya-chan about this and you go to the Ojiji-sama."** Shima told her husband to do. **(Translate: Gyaku Kuchiyose - Reversed Summoned.)**

**"Right, we better tell him and Minato-chan about the Prophecy is completely fulfilled."** Fukasaku admitted.

As the toads nodded agreed and as Fukasaku went to the Great Toad Sage's Temple and His Wife going to Reversed-summoned him to the Mount Myoboku and as Fukasaku going to the temple.

So as Lady Shina make some several hand-signs and her palm on the ground and yelled. **‡Gyaku Kuchiyose no jutsu‡** As the poofed of smoked and as cleared reveal Jiraiya holing his telescope and notepad that cause him distressed and looked that someone who reversed summoned him and then Shima with arms crossed in disappointed. **"What did I told you!" **She said in a Angry tone**.**

"Ah~~! Ma, you ruin my 'research'." Jiraiya depressed.

Shima humph. **"Research this! Research that! You are so shame! Is this what you are still making those disgusting art!"** She said furious.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Jiraiya replied as put his telescope and notepad in his coat and he cleared his throat. "So, what you summoned me here?" he asked.

"Shima replied. **"Well...the prophecy...is completely fulfilled."** She said announced.

Jiraya stunned in silent he heard the prophecy is complete and with eyes bulged like a dinner plate. "WHAT!" He shout to the Mount Myoboku.

**==With Fuaksaku - Great Sage's Temple==**

As Fukasaku arrived the temple and waiting for his Wife and his student Jiraiya to be here.

In few minutes and as Jiraya and Shima arrived.

As Jiraiya spoke up. "I've heard from Ma? Is it true the Prophecy is complete? But how? Naruto did forgive Hitomi and his family about this?" He asked the elders.

**"I don't know Jiraiya-chan? But we better listen the Great Toad Sage that has to say?"** Fukasaku said.

Then as they entered the meditation alter.

**"Ojiji-sama? What did you see and what did you mean The Prophecy is complete? AndWHo's the Wielder of 'Yuki no Tsurugi'?"** Fukasaku asked.

Great Toad Sage replied. **"Yes, the new wielder is a cherry blossoms and with a emerald green then with a great calm, passion, courage and hope that she cared others to anyone who can protect her companion. The "**_**A life with love throughout!**_**" and the describe of the Chosen one who 'now' wield the 'Yuki no Tsurugi'. So the Moon and the Snow is now the 2 child of prophecy is complete."** He announced.

As then Jiraiya knelled down and as his hands on the ground causing 2 Elder Toads confused. **"Jiraiya-chan? What's wrong?"** Fukasaku asked.

"Those describes? I know who it is?" Jiraiya realized.

**"Who?"** Asked from the 2 Elder Toads in the same thing.

As Jiraiya eyes closed in a minute and open his eyes and take his breath and answered. "It was..."

**~Sakura's Mindscape~**

As Sakura Looked around her surroundings? As see saw a Compound looked like a clan's Compound with a Beautiful Cherry blossoms, Fish Pond and a Wonderful Garden.

_'It's Wonderful'_ Sakura thought awed about the wonderful Compound.

Sakura wandered the place for find someone who can asked questions and before Naruto give 'Sode no Shirayuki' and then a flash of White light and then black out and she was standing in the a wonderful compound.

**_"What's going on here?" _**A voice came in.

As Sakura turn her head that came from the another girl with same clothes as Sakura's and her appearance is all black and white linings. The girl was frustrating and confuse.

**_"And Where are We?"_** Inner said.

"Inner?" Sakura said and as the Inner-Sakura heard then turn her head that shocked she saw herself in reality.

_**"Sakura? What's going here?"**_ Inner-Sakura asked.

"I don't know? Last thing I know was when Naru-kun give me a beautiful sword then I touch the handle? Then a Flash of Light came out and last thing was everything gone black and then we were stumble on a Compound and then I wandering around then you were came around.

**_"Well he better be. But Naruto-kun needs some explaining to do." _**Inner-Sakura said.

"Your right, Inner. But after we get out this place? I want some answers from Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

**_"But We better be."_** Inner complained.

So as Sakura looked the Compound. "Let's look there." She said finger point at the Compound.

**_"Your right, let's go."_**Inner-Sakura said_._

Sakura and her Inner-Persona are going to enter the Compound as then they took their sandels off and then open the shoji slide door and as they saw a women who sitting there on the table.

It was a beautiful women dressed in white and light blue clothes. She has pale skin and long, pale lavender hair tied into a partial bun in the back that is clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter with strands hanging between her ice blue eyes. She wears a Furisode kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow-green obi: The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet.

_'She's Beautiful/__**She's Beautiful'**_ Sakura and Inner-Sakura think the same thing.

She see the female Zanpaktou look at her for a moment. Sakura sees what looks like longing? After so long found each other. Her eyes on to Sakura.

"I were expected you," the woman asks in a warm motherly tone.

Slowly, Sakura walks up to woman then sit next to her same as her Inner-Persona and looks up at her. This woman, who feels so much like her mother at the same time; as she feels such a strong overwhelming familiarity towards her.

"Why do I feel like I know you, who are you?"

The woman smiles warmly as she gently touches the rosette's cheek. Again like before the touch is cold but warm at the same time.

"Um, who are you?" She asked.

"I am Sode No Shirayuki… And We have been waited for you to come, my precious one…"

"We?" Sakura asked with confuse look.

"That's right." A another familiar voice that.

Then a Slide door open as a women enter caring a tray of tea for four people, cause Sakura and her Inner-Persona eyes widen in gasp in shocked that she scene looked like a mirror.

As Sakura stand shocked that the women that she looked like the older version of herself wearing the same kimono as Naruto's, Red color, White obi, and have a Lavender highlights and with a calm smile.

**_"What the Hell?"_** Inner-Sakura said in shocked.

"Your look like...me?" Sakura said.

The Older Sakura nodded, "That's right." She replied and as she place tea on Sode no Shirayuki, then Younger Sakura, thne Inner-Sakura and last for herself and herself as well and said. "I see, sochi-kun told me about you just as my husband did." Older said.

"Sochi? You mean..." Sakura is about to say.

"No, no. Sochi is not related by blood? I'm his adopted mother." Sakura answered said calmly.

"I see, and why you looked like me that much...older?" Sakura asked.

Sode no Shirayuki spoke up. "Well, Sakura-sama? We will tell you everything about Musume for everything she tells." She said calmly suggested.

_**"Musume?"**_Inner-Sakura said confuse.

"She meant me." Older Sakura said and Sakura nodded in understand.

**_"Wait a minute? If she's your mother?"_** Inner-Sakura said pointed the Sode no Shirayuki. **"and that means..."** As she about to complete sentence.

Older Sakura interrupted. "No? Sode no Shirayuki is like my second mother or Half-mother too." She correct.

"So, that is." Sakura understand.

So as Inner-Sakura nodded understand and then as the Older Sakura jerk out. "Come on, have some have some tea until it's getting cold." She said.

"Oh! sure, thanks." Younger Sakura said and Inner-Sakura took the tea and sip it make calm in taste of the herbal tea.

Young Sakura awed in the taste of the tea. "It's good." she said.

"Why thank you. At least I add some little ingredient for the tea and then just add some mint that make some refreshed your heath." Older Sakura explained. "So, let me introduce myself? My name is Sakura Kurosaki? My formerly name is Haruno and...Uzumaki." She introduce.

Sakura gasp. "Your an Uzumaki?" she asked.

"No, my husband does." Older Sakura replied and Younger relied. "Oh."

_**"So that means your married?"**_ Inner-Sakura said.

Older rosette nodded in replied. "Yes. Me and Foxy-kun were married? since I've known him about I was five? Since we got play together with Ino-"

As Young rosette interrupted. "Wait, Ino? As In my childhood friend Ino?" She said in asked.

"Yes, but since then before me and Ino were meet up with her dad Inoichi-san? Well...something has happen." Older Sakura asked with something in her life.

"What is it?" Young Sakura asked.

As Older Sakura sigh. "Well, it's before..." She start her tale.

**==Skipped Explanation in 3 Hours==**

"...So that's that, ever since Inoichi-san betrayed me and Ino were that he is the responsible for altered our memories and then since my mother restored my memories from Yamanaka Kinjutsu." She finished.

As Young Sakura and Inner-Sakura silent that the story of Older Sakura from the another world was having a good childhood life with a single boy, making dreams on the future for married, and Inoichi doing his crimes because of his actions, and lastly everything is all it has.

"Wow, you're saying your from another world?" Young Sakura asked and Older nodded. Then Inner-Sakura spoke up. **_"You make friends with Naruto-kun and Ino?"_** Persona asked and Older nod again. "And our parents is different and your parents name are Tetsu and Kiyuriko, and my parents name is Kizashi and Mebuki?" She asked and Older nodded again. **_"And then you make promised to your husband in the future to be-be-be his-his-his wife?"_** Inner asked and Older nodded again cause of Inner made a mental squeal. "And Inoichi-san place you and Ino in a Mind-Altered Kinjutsu that cause for I was crushed with Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked and Older nodded once more that cause Sakura shocked and see how the Older-self face sadden and said. "Since then the locket was the key to re-awoken my memories and since I didn't know? And why Foxy-kun didn't told me so important" She said with a tears flowing in her eyes and as Sode no Shirayuki comforted her.

As Sakura wipe her tears and she looked her younger-self. "So, now I take Naru-chan give you my Zanpakuto, right?" She asked.

Sakura jerked out that last time Naruto give the sword when the flash of light was came from the sword and as young Sakura looked the older then a nodded in replied. "Yes, he did? No wonder Naru-kun give me that sword in the first place."

"That's how you're where here." Older said. "To train you." she added.

As shocked from Young Sakura in silent in a minute and what Older Sakura was said and she heard the word and young said. "You mean you can train me?" Asked the Older and she nod replied.

"that's right, me and my daughter will trained you for the future." Yuki-Onna said. "And before we trained you? You want to know the story of 'Rikudou Sannin'?" She added question.

"Yes, that tale it's only a myth? Since Rikudou Sannin defeat the Juubi and save the world." Young rosette answered.

"That's right, you see it was Zangetsu and myself were the once." Sode no Shirayuki told Young Sakura.

As she and Inner shocked that the women who front of them is one of the legends? Since then she want to know about the whole tale and as Young Sakura spoke up. "Tell us everything?" She told them.

As Lavender-rosette and Yuki-onna smiled on their face for the answered.

"Sure, as Kaa-san and me will tell everything you about 24 hours or more." Older Sakura said.

As Young and Inner jaws-dropped. _**"That long!?"**_ Inner spoke up.

Older Sakura giggled. "But don't worry, Kaa-san has the power to control time in this room so 1 minutes outside the real world is a 24 hours or more in here." She explained.

"I see." Young Sakura replied understand then sigh in relief.

**_"You almost give us a heart attack, Shannaro!"_** Inner said in upset.

Sode no Shirayuki clears her throat and said. "Alright, let's start the tale? It's as when he was..." She started told the young rosette and Inner everything.

**==~Skipped for 24 Hours in outside 1 Minute~==**

"...And that's how it is when. You know about the Senju-Uchiha War and the Forming the Village, right?" Sode no Shirayuki said and the young rosette nod.

"I can't believe about Rukidou-sama was neglected by his parents for his acknowledge and now...just like Naru-kun." Young Sakura.

The Former Haruno-Uzumaki Matriarch spoke up. "That's right? We saw everything about Naru-chan's life and we're the once who trained him and became stronger like Hagoromo-sama does."

"So, that's how you all taught him?" Sakura understand and looked at the older-self. "And you're the one who learn medical jutsu?" she asked.

"That's right, minus Yin Seal as well? It's consider Forbidden like Tsunade does." Sakura said about when she was from her world? Her Sensei is Tsunade the Godaime herself.

**_"In your world? You were taught by Tsunade-sama herself?"_** Inner-Sakura asked the older and nodded.

The young rosette and her inner persona silent believe about the older version of herself was taught by the legendary one of the Sannin plus her husband is also learned by the Jiraiya and now this time.

"So, you ready for it until Naru-chan is resume his training outside right now and hopefully he'll test you mastered them, and this time it's our turn to trained you as well when we'll finished your training." Sakura said made a mental Sadistic Smile behind in her sweat smile. **(AN: Think Tsunade insane trained Sakura when she was blown, blast and lastly burn her. That's the funniest scene that I've ever seen.)**

As the Young and Inner gulped in fear she knows what's behind the older-self smile on her face.

When young Sakura spoke. W-w-when w-w-we-we'll s-s-st-start m-m-my t-t-tr-training?" She asked nervous.

Older Sakura still smiling and answered. "About 50 years or more like Sochi does." She said and cause both the young and Inner shocked. "But don't worry as I said, Kaa-san have the power to control time in this room so 10 minutes outside the real world is a year in here." She added and Young Sakura feel hopeful in finishing his training and was surprised in the power of the Snow spirit and Best Medical Nin.

As Sode no Shirayuki looked at the Inner-Sakura and spoke. "And you as well." she said.

_**"Me?"**_ Inner said in asked.

"We will also trained you too? You will be the Defense mechanism for Sakura-sama's heavy situation if anything happen to her." Yuki-onna told her.

Inner shocked that she never though of that. **_"Really? I'll be Sakura's Defense Mechanism?"_** She asked and Yuki-onna nodded. _**"ALRIGHT, SHANNARO!"**_ She added squeal.

"Let us begin." Sode no Shirayuki said and Sakura nodded at her as her training has began.

**(AN: I'm going to skip on how the training works or tortured because too much of a drag so I'm just explained how strong Sakura is. And it's a same thing and...I feel sorry for Sakura for this.)**

**(AN: She is beyond Kage-level and he is a Master Medical Specialist thanks to Sode no Shirayuki and Older Sakura H.U. Kurosaki who has knowledge about Enhanced Strength, Medical, Hakuda and kido since they were at beside Hagoromo's Wife Kagomi Otsutsuki who was also a Great Sword Dancer and Medical-nin, Shunpō Master, Hakuda Master, Kidō Expert and Kenjutsu Expert. Sakura has less Ninjutsu but more powers as a Soul Reaper. She is water, wind and earth user. She can use Sub-Element Ice and Wood)**

**==In Mindscape's 50 years later==**

As been 50 years past since Sakura finished her training as now Sakura is became stronger and smarter as she was trained with Naruto as now she is more distant and a better Kunoichi until their team arrangements and now as her Inner-Sakura is training as well since she'll be a better Defense Mechanism and since she learn Zanjutsu, Hakuda is now a fully mastered and now her attitude will be like Hollow Ichigo aka Hichigo and now everything is went well and now after she done and now she's ready to go back and face Naruto with his test.

As Older Sakura spoke. "Well, this is good bye, although?" As she raise her hand it reveal that it's fading. "It seems I almost running out of my Reiryoku, since I place my own Kage Bunshin mix with my Reiryoku implant my sword and now I'll be transfer some Info about your training to the original in sochi's mind and till then we'll meet again." He said to her for good luck.

Young Sakura smile at the Older and replied. "I will and thank you."

As Lavender-rosette looked at her Adopted mother. "Take good care of her?" She requested.

"I will." Sode no Shirayuki replied.

And then looked at the Inner-Sakura. "You too as well." She said.

_**"SHANNARO! I better be."**_ Inner-Sakura replied with high spirit.

With last words as Lavender-rosette Kurosaki with her eyes slowly closed and then she faded away.

So that's that and as Sakura closed her eyes and she said something on her mind. _'Thank you...Sakura Kurosaki.'_

**==Reality With Naruto in same time 9 minutes later in Secret Training Grounds==**

As Naruto is waiting for Sakura until she finish her training with his adopted mother and his godmother-figure for 8-9 minutes and as now Naruto jerked that his mother's piece of her soul implant to her sword is now faded and return it's info back to the Original. And now on he got the info from his mother.

Outside on reality the light around Sakura shines brighter but soon enters Sakura along with the snow. The same time the powerful reiatsu fades as the rosette's body floats back onto the ground, and falls completely unconscious. Naruto is quickest as he is kneeling grabbing her before she hits the rocky floor.

When being able to see Naruto were smiled and proud. Unlike Himself, Sakura's change was instant. He noticed she has now her beautiful rose color hair now more straighter and longer, almost having a silky appearance, with three small bangs above her right eye, one long curved bang framing her right of her face, while three long bangs frame her left. Some of her hair hangs freely down her left side shoulder. He also noticed a light lavender highlight to her hair now, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. He notice her body was now having the start of a slight athletic curvy, a slight more in Sakura's chest area, perhaps about the same size of Ino.

All in all she did look, like Naruto is now slightly now she has a stronger in the looks department, if she really cared for such things though. Slowly he saw Sakura's eyes open tiredly. She looks up at Naruto holding her. His stoic and ominous presence never wavering. Something she grown to welcome so fondly.

She smiles weakly, but it is a smile that was a new Sakura.

"You passed...Sakura-chan, and take a rest." Naruto graduated with a smiled.

The rosette's sighs contently as she fall asleep, she will need a rest to recover. As he carry her to the Tatami flooring that he made place her on the tatami lying her down. As he see Sakura's Sword is on the ground as he towards it and grab it and returns to it's owner? Sode no Shirayuki will allowed to touch her blade as he is Naruto's godmother, as he place the sword on besides her until she awakes. He knows Sode No Shirayuki will begin helping Sakura understand being a wielder of a Zanpaktou and using Reiryoku properly. And knowing the level of intelligence of the rosette, now completely restored, she will learn quickly.

As her appearance change; She was now wearing a red long sleeved shirt with her white circle crest on the back. She wore a beige short skirt, and her green biker shorts underneath the skirt and black boots. Her qipao she wear is now replaced since her training with Lavender-rosette Kurosaki Matriarch and Yuki-Onna were training for 50 and a half years in 10 minutes and now she is a 'New' Sakura for today.

As now Naruto's light bulb came out top of his head with an idea. And as rush back to his shop and make some new adjustments for Sakura until she wakes up. As Naruto climb up no a latter to prepared to make something for Sakura.

Naruto was smiling at her for a certain changes and heading to the tailoring room for making some new garments for her arsenal and start working.

**==In 2 Hours later==**

A small groan from Sakura slowly begin to stir. as her eyes slowly open as sit up as she rubbing her eyes and as she was laying on the Tatami Flooring she lying? As she looked around as Naruto was not there and then as she looked at besides her was her sword? But that wasn't a dream at all.

_'So, that wasn't a dream after all.'_ Sakura think.

_**'Oh yeah, it was.'**_ Inner-Sakura said.

_'Yeah, but where's Naru-kun?'_ Sakura though where is the sunset-blond.

'He went to his shop to make something for you' Sode no Shirayuki said

_'Sode no Shirayuki?'_ Sakura thought.

'That's right, precious one. As I said? He went to his shop to make something for you.' Yuki-Onna told her.

_'Oh, so how long I was asleep?'_ She asked.

'About 2 hours? Naruto-sama told me when he touch my blade then he told me as he went to shop for prepared.' Sode no Shirayuki explained.

_'I see, let's see if hows Naruto-kun doing.'_ Sakura though.

**_'But he better what it is?'_** Inner-Sakura said.

As Sakura heading to the latter and as she climb up to leads to the tailoring room for what's Naruto been up to?

**==Shinigami Shop - Tailoring Room - Noon==**

As Sakura arrived to the surface to the Tailoring Room were he came clothes and Steel plated garments and now as she saw Naruto working his tailoring along with a Shadow clones he used for every helpful and now as Naruto turn his head over the entrance of the 'Secret Training Grounds' as he see Sakura was a awake from her nap with a smile on his face.

"Hey Sakura-chan. How was you sleep?" Naruto asked the rosette.

"Fine, and more better then as always." Sakura replied.

Naruto sigh relief and he still working and spoke. "So, I take Sode no Shirayuki-obaasan told you for I was working?" He asked.

"Yeah, she'd told me that you making some new armaments for me, right?" Sakura asked.

As Naruto still working and replied. "Right. And it's almost finished and..." As he looked at Sakura and said. "Could you keep eye of my shop for me? I'll call you when it's finished." He told her for request.

"Sure, Naru-kun." Sakura accepted as she went to the Registered Desk to keep thing for him and called. "And feel free to let the customers to buy some equipments too, can you do that?"

"Sure, I will." She yell replied.

**~Skipped in Afternoon 1:49pm~**

As Now Naruto finish his worked with wiping some sweats and as Naruto called. "Sakura-chan? It's finished."

"Coming." Sakura replied.

As now Sakura enter the Tailoring Room and now as Naruto front of her and as Naruto was holding is a Red cape for waist with forming an additional utility pocket at the front and along w/pink Sakura petals that look like they fall to the hem every time she moves and a pink interior. And top of it it was a Black Leather Gloves.** (AN: Think Tifa Lockharts's Waist cape or Something? It's hard to describe of called what Tifa's wears? And the Gloves from Tifa's too.)**

"There are for you Saku-chan." Naruto present her new garments.

Sakura surprised that Naruto made a new garments and gloves. Now it's new for her Additional for her outfit and She was very closest to the sunset-blond and as now her heart is pounding and now there is one thing...she's in love.

"I had them fitted with seals so that way they will grow with you." Naruto says. "So all you have to do is put it on once and it will adjust to your body and they stay like that even after you take it off. Oh and don't worry about them being destroyed. I also fitted them with Restoration Seals so they will never be ruined permanently. I had to do the same thing as I ruined a lot of mine before I put seals on them." Naruto says laughing a little bit.

"Th-Th-Thank y-y-you, Naruto-kun." Sakura stuttered to thank him as she grab her garments.

"Your welcome, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied with a Ichigo-style smile.

That cause Sakura blush about his smile look handsome when he smiles.

**_OH MY KAMI! HIS SMILE IS HANDSOME!'_** Inner-Sakura squeal with hearts on her eyes

As Sakura hug her new adjustments he made and now she had something in mind. _'If I tell him about my feeling? I don't know if what if I can say to him?'_

_**'Just tell him already!'**_ Inner-Sakura said.

_'No, I can't. If he refuse? I don't know.'_ Sakura replied to her Inner-Persona.

"Um, Sakura-Chan there's something I need to tell you?" said Naruto as be blushed a storm as he turn and scratch on his nose. "Um after we meet our team arrangements would you like to go out and get something to eat?" Sakura's blushed instantly became deeper.

Sakura shocked. "Naruto are you asking me out on a date?" she asked

"Yes" said Naruto as he looked at the ground for a moment before speaking again "but I am also asking if you would like to be my girlfriend."

"Of course but only you will be my boyfriend." said Sakura as they both started smiling and blushing.

As Naruto went silent for a minute and then spoke up. "So, it is okay you can work here? you know we can spend time together?" Naruto said with a blushed again.

Sakura surprised that he asked her for work here with him and now then as now Sakura couldn't believe Naruto requested Sakura for Help and then as now with a answered. "Sure, Naruto-kun? If you insist."

"Great! The store will be close until 7:50pm." Naruto said for schedule.

Shocked and said. "What! But I better tell my parents, I-" as hand grabbed and as she turn looked at Naruto and said. "Let me handle this." As Naruto make a crossed seal. **‡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu‡** As he summon his clone and ordered. "Go to Haruno Residence that Sakura will work here until 7:50pm and I'll bring her in 7:30pm, got it?" And the Clone "Hai, boss." He replied and disappeared with Shunpo.

"So, Sakura-chan? Let's get to work. Hopely your parents will convince me to asked you to go out on a date with me?" Naruto asked her Now-girlfriend.

As Sakura stunned and silent that he heard him say 'date' and now she could believe with a smile and as It now Naruto is now her Boyfriend for tomorrow and then as now she will be

Now Sakura nodded. "Hm, let's get to work...Naruto-kun." As she smiled and with pure smile.

**==Shinigami Shop - 7:35pm==**

As Naruto finished Recommended the re-stocked of batch of Normal Shurikens and Kunais and then it's all complete. As since many Ninja Population and then as he Count the money in the register that he have from today and then as now it's ready to be closing.

When his done Stocking and looked at the time is 7:26pm is almost closed for tonight.

"Alright, Sakura-chan it's almost late." Naruto called His Now-Girlfriend Sakura

"Sure, Naru-kun. I better get my garment." Sakura replied she also finished her re-stocking too and grab her garment that Naruto made.

As now Naruto is waiting outside and waiting here to leave and now he use his Single Wood Clone and Few Shadow Clones to do the work on cleaning and re-stocking the tools and now as a Single sword is sold and then tomorrow is graduation and then since now he now since he proposed Sakura to be his girlfriend and that's his first time in his life for being a boyfriend of Sakura for now.

As now the lavender-rosette out on her shop and now is since a change of appearance will shocked her parents about it and now

"Well I am sorry Sakura but it is getting late can I offer to walk each of you home." Said Naruto as Sakura's heart started to race. And as Sakura spoke up. "It's okay?" She said.

"Yeah, we better be, come on." Sunset-blond said.

"Sure" said Sakura as they left Naruto's penthouse and began walking down the now darkened streets their own light came from the stars above. Sakura was in haven she was walking alone with Naruto under the stars.

"Sakura." Naruto called.

"Hm?" Sakura respond.

"You sure if your parents will freak out about your new appearance? And I will remake your qipao if as usual?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. I'll tell my parents about my changes and now it's better." Sakura said admitted. "And thanks the new garments you made me." She added.

"Anytime Sakura-chan, anytime." He Replied with smile.

"And are you sure for you can use Shunpo for going home yourself?" Naruto Asked.

"I'll try until graduation and I just could want to walk with a boyfriend while going home along." Sakura said in reason.

"Ah! I see, I understand." Naruto said.

As Naruto popped that he forgot something? "Sakura-chan." He called.

"Yes?" Sakura said.

"Um... I could hired you if you can work with me on the shop after graduation?" Naruto asked her for a work.

That cause Sakura stunned the heard the word 'work' that she knew Naruto didn't hired workers for doe his job alone for while since his shop was open and then she knew about he work along because he never trust anyone from people in Konoha? because he knew his 'former' Hokage will attend send his Shinobis to infiltrate his shop and disguised as a Civilian or something to work here.

As Sakrua spoke. "Why would you want to hired me? You could make a 'Help Wanted' sign hired some random civilians from the outdoors or something?" She asked a questions.

Naruto sighed. "Because Sakura-chan? The reason why I don't want someone who work with me it's because of the Eyes of Hokage will send his Best infiltrator to get some of my Information about my life, training, researched and development." He answered. "That's the reason I don't want hired some workers to attempted to gain what they needed. And that's why I still don't trust anyone from the outdoors and everything else about my own Personal Journal or Diary. And also Hitomi too? She attend enter my shop to told me she could work here? And then My clone was informed that she will working with me and then I told her 'No' and I shout at he to leave my shop and never seen her face again, and then she refused to leave. If she keep refuse my words? I'll force her to out of my shop? And that's the reason for I'm not allowed employers to work here in my shop." He added explained.

"So, that's why your not attend to hired workers?" Sakura said in understand the of Naruto's Reason why he did not hired workers from his shop.

"That's right." Naruto agreed and staring the stars again. "You can tell your parents about it?" He added.

"Sure." Sakura replied.

However it didn't last as long as she hopped soon they stood outside Haruno Residence door. "Well here we are." said Sakura as she opened the door.

"Sakura-chan if you want too I could use a sparing partner tomorrow after graduation?" asked Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head while looking up at the ceiling.

"Sure what time?" asked Sakura as her heart raced.

"12am" said Naruto

"Then I better go to bed and after some dinner so that I can put up a good fight tomorrow." Said Sakura with a smirk "Goodnight Naruto-kun" with that she closed the door leaving Naruto smiling with on his face standing in front of her door.

'Well, well squirt, it looks like you are winning over that cherry blossom.' said Ichigo as his on his mind said to Nephew.

_'I hope so'_ said Naruto as he walked away from her door. And then he going home with his Shunpo for until tomorrow for Graduation.

**Chapter 4 Completed**

**OVA Special: Naruto's Tricking Anko's payment.**

**==Back in the Dango Shop==**

So, as Naruto, Sakura, Itachi, Anko, Yugao and Hayate on the same table and as they already made an order and as Anko do the her special Everyone spend time together and as having a chit-chat and since they asked questions about Missions and a Dangerous Missin-Nins, Bandits and Subject for torturing and then as they continue their eating and more chatting and as when they done and then as Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and cause Sakura attention and looked at him in confused then she saw a smirked on his face and then now Sakura understand what he means and as they stood up and left.

"Well. I better go now. We'll catch up later." As Naruto said.

"Oh, sure. Naruto-kun, we'll see you another time." Itachi said in good bye.

"Can you 'pay' our meals for me." Naruto called cause the Owner or waitress stiffed that tell that was the signal and with mental smirked could tell it's time.

"Well, see ya gaki." Anko said and eat another Dango.

As Itachi tooked at Yugao and Hayate with a nodded for signal plus the smirked? Since both Itachi and Yugao are ANBUs and then they learned to signal each others for if they on the mission? As then Itachi and Yugao know Naruto and Sakura since then they could tell they know what they up too.

So as Itachi, Yugao and Hayate stand ready to leave after finished their lunch.

As caught Anko's attention confuse. "You going already?" She asked.

Yuago replied. "Will we better head back for now, ne. Hayate-kun?" She said to her lover.

"Yeah,*Cough* WE better going." Hayate said as well.

"I better head back to my home for some errands, okay?" Itachi said. "You better pay our bills too." He added with a mental chuckled.

"Uhhhh, sure." Snake lady said.

Itachi and his friends went separated ways and then a waitress is go for the signal is a go. And as the waitress walk to the Anko and received a bill.

As the Waitress arrived with a bill. "Here, miss. Your bill." She said give the bill made a mental snicked since Naruto told her to pay for her and wait for the signel

As Anko stunned in silently pale that she read the bill for the meal and gritted her teeth in anger and very pissed. "Hey, wait a minute? But... I...-" Anko said in sulking.

"Well, 'he' told me YOU will pay the bill." She replied.

"WHo?" Anko asked and as the waitress took a note and give to Snake Lady.

As Anko look a Note it says:

**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**'**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**

That's for ruining our 'Date' and you now, you blew it. And you ruin my chance to asked her and This is for not having our times together and now, this is your punishment~~~!

- Naruto Kurosaki :P

**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**'**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**

As Anko stunned he was the one who set him up and as her became frustrating and...

"DAMN YOU BRAT! YOU PAY FOR THIS?!"

**OVA Special: Hayate's Reinforced Sword** **and Sightseeing.**

**==On Shinigami Shop==**

As Back on his Shop and as the Wood Clone still active. And the Original is training with Sakura.

As the Wood Clone as bored with bored gesture as now since many Shinobis or Kunoichi alike were here to buying gears and equipment and now since they are arrive here to re-supply their equipment for the Mission and then he make his process and then since Original is stil training and then as Wood Clone Naruto still bore and then several Shinobis' came by and he sold many of the stocks and then as then some random Shinobi or Kunoichi buy some Cheap Katanas and Naginatas and as well as a Hidden Blade without Bracers one of the ANBU Operatives.

So as the usual then a Front Glass door opened and Naruto Spoke. "Oh, welcome to the Shinigami Shop? How can I help you?"

AS the Man eyes brow raised. "I take*cough* your a clone, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll modify the 'boss' about this?" As the Wood clone said and place his right ear to sent info and then Few Minutes later as his eyes widen and looked at Hayate and said. "Ah, yes? Hayate-san. I was expected you?"

"Yeah, thank?*cough* By the way?*cough* you can use*cough* our Shodai's Mokuton?" Hayate replied/asked in cough.

"Yes, I can. And about the Sword?" Naruto asked.

"Oh!*cough**cough* Here." As Hayate took out his Katana? His Katana is a Red Square guard, his blade is Notare hamon and handle is black cloth and bronze kashira and Fuchi and Habaki as well. And give it to Naruto and as he pull his sword and lift it and exam it the blade.

"Okya, I get started." Naruto Wood Clone said and he looked at Hayate and said. "I'll begun Reinforce this blade and it will be a more sharper and endurance and this blade will cutting though flesh if any enemy opponent grab your blade to deflected." He explained the situation about his blade.

"Really!*cough*" Hayate shocked.

"That's right. I have a theory about if your opponent will grab you blade prevent to almost cut your enemies and then if everything happens to you? Your dead." He told him.

"I see,*cough* so then*cough* you can make it sharper?*cough*" He asked.

"Yeah. I can do that? I will finished until 4 hours or so and fell free to looked around my shop if you want?" Clone Told Hayate.

"Sure,*cough* my lover*cough* is a Sword Addicted about*cough this." Hayate said make his spine shiver about Yugao's Sword addicts.

"Well, you have you point there." He said admitted a little. "So! I'll get started." As he said went to the forge room.

**==Skipped for 4 hours==**

AsNaruto return with a Hayate's Blade with in the Sheath and he see Hayate drooling about the Nodachi-class swords he stocked. And moaning about one reason? _'Not another Sword Addicted!'_

As Naruto clears his throat cauing Hayate attensin and as he wipe his drool and went to the counter.

"Here you go Hayate-san, it's done." Naruto said and give his sword and as Hayate drawn his blade that is now sharper and has more endurance and now it's completely brand new.

"Thanks,*cough* and tell Naruto*cough* for the reinforced." Hayate told the Clone send it to the Original.

"I will and come again soon." Clone replied as Hayate paid and left in the glass entrance and a sigh that he did do a good job for reinforce Everyone's' swords._ 'Well, that is a fine way for the customers.' _As he though and then place his right ear to send the info to the Original for done his forging._  
><em>

**Naruto's Strength and Skills**

Outfit Decide: Black Shikakusho, White Obi Sash with White Sleeveless haori coat with a Symbol of Gotei 13 with a kanji '月' Moon.

Henge(D), Substitute(D), Kage Bunshin(B), Genjutsu: Released, Shunpo, Rasengan, Getsuga Tensho†, Ikkotsu,Sokōtsū, Tsukiyubi, Takigoi, Gatoringu Jidanda, Chōhigezutsuki(Headbutt), Tessho(Iron Palm), Hado #1. Sho, Hadō #4. Byakurai, Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden雷, Hadō #32. Ōkasen火, Hadō #33. Sōkatsui火, Hado #58. Tenran, Hado #63. Raikōhō雷, Hado #73. Sōren Sōkatsui 火, Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō雷, Hado #90. Kurohitsugi, Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō, Bakudō #1. Sai∅(Restrain), Bakudō #4. Hainawa, Bakudō #8. Seki, Bakudō #9. Geki(撃), Bakurdo #9. Horin, Bakudo #21. Sekienton (Smokescreen), Bakudo #26. Kyokkō, Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen, Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō, Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan, Bakudo #63. Sajō Sabaku (Binding Chains)∅, Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra, Bakudō #79. Kuyō Shibari, Bakudo #81. Dankū, †Kaido†, Chakra Scalpel, Chakra Transfer, Delicate Illness Extraction, Four-Corner Sealing Barrier, †Mystical Palm Technique†, Summoning: White Tiger. Shunko , Tsukiyubi, Raiōken, Sandobaggu Bīto

**Sakura's New Strength and Skills**

Outfit Decide: She was now wearing a red long sleeved shirt with her white circle crest on the back. She wore a beige short skirt, and her green biker shorts underneath the skirt and black boots. And a adjustments: A Black Leather Gloves and Red Waist cape with forming an additional utility pocket at the front and along w/pink Sakura petals that look like they fall to the hem every time she moves and a pink interior. **(Think Tifa's Waist Cape and Gloves in Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children.)**

Henge(D), Substitute(D), Bunshin(D), Genjutsu: Released, Some no mai; Tsukishiro氷, San no mai; Shirafune氷, Juhaku氷, Shunpo, Shunkō, Tessho, Panchira Torunēdo, Ikkotsu, Sōkotsu, Oni Dekopin(Flick fingers), Hado #1: Sho, Hadō #4. Byakurai雷, Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden雷, Hadō #12. Fushibi火, Hadō #31: Shakkahō火, Hado #58. Tenran, Hado #63. Raikōhō雷, Hado #73. Sōren Sōkatsui 火, Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō雷, Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō, Bakudō #1: Sai∅(Restrain), Bakudō #4. Hainawa, Bakudō #8. Seki, Bakudō #9. Geki(撃), Bakurdo #9. Horin, Bakudo #26. Kyokkō, Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan, Bakudō #75. Gochūtekkan, Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra, Bakudō #81. Dankū, Chakra Enhanced Strength , Cherry Blossom Impact, Chakra Scalpel, Chakra Transfer, Delicate Illness Extraction, Four-Corner Sealing Barrier, †Mystical Palm Technique†, Yin Seal: Release, Hyōga Seiran氷, Tsukiyubi, Raiōken, Sandobaggu Bīto

**Chapter 5 Complete**

**Date: **Finished; 2/20/2014/10:33pm - Published; 2/22/2014/12:00am

**Author Message: I need your help from the chapters I have to make for the future pls send me a idea from Wave, Chunin Exams, Sand-sound invasion, Mission on Snow and everything.**

**And I need your Help? I come up a Naruto's Fanon's Chakra Guns? Please vote of which guns for a Chakra Pistols Versions from any Different Guns And please Vote which is which?:  
><strong>

DMC: Devil May Cry - Ebony &Ivory - .45 ACP or .50 AE  
>Gun grave: Cerberus Pistols - 15 Calibur<br>Trigun - .AGL Arms Factory .45 Long Colt (EF Auto Ejecting, Double Action)

**Alright Now Sakura is the Wielder of Sode no Shirayuki and She and Sakura Kurosaki aka Older Sakura from the Dimension now they trained her for a better Shinobi and they change her appearance and now her...size is now...about...is big as the Shippuden Version. And now he and Sakura are dating for today and Now stay tune for the next Chapter and Preview.**


	6. Chapter 05: Graduate, Emancipate&Dragon

Chapter 5: Graduation, Emancipation, Confess and Dragon Summoning

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

_The Ninja Career is Begin, New Path of Kurosaki and the Great Dragon King._

**_'~Inside Flashback~' - _**New Grammer

**AN: Since then Reborn 123 couldn't come up a idea from the Original 'The Power of The True Child of Prophecy'? Because he lost some of his stories from his cellphone that it's stolen? That's why I make my own for at least by then It is my turn to make own Story? But this is a Re-write and Adopted of the Original. And combined with Zangetsu Story from Arch-Daishou but since I made Sasuke a Quincy because of his mother's blood as now is he is more capable of Spirit Bow.**

**(Story start)**

**(FFVII Crisis Core Soundtrack: The Price of Freedom Start)**

It's been 6-7 years since Naruto left his 'Jail' that so-called home and away from his so-called parents for what they have done. And then their actions to forgive him is useless, and that's why as Naruto keep training Non-stop as his former parents tried to convince him to forgive them and nothing as work. Same goes his sister? he tried to get in his Penthouse but he place the Barrier all over his house for trespassers to attend to break in for not letting her to see him.

**==Flashback Started 7 years in he move to his Penthouse==**

_As Naruto arrived his own Penthouse to live, and everything is relax and then as he summoned 100 Shadow Clones and ordered them to explore the place and as then he moved to the his own bedroom as he place his backpack on his bed and then begun unseal all his stuff and clothes to his drawers and closets and everything is completely set and move to the his own office room for making more Chapter for his Novel and once his done unpacked or unsealed everything and there is a new Picture frame he took before he was staying in his Apartment? It was His adopted parents plus Hichigo it was Naruto's idea for using the Kage bunshin and henge combo for taking pictures, without knowing the photographer about using ninjutsu for now, he place the frame next to bedside drawer and then he took out another frame with narrow on his eyes and replace it with sigh in depress as this is his 2 year old picture frame before his parents started neglected him begun their training with Hitomi._

_As Naruto Sr. spoke. __'*sigh*You know? It's been weeks since you left your old home?'__ He told him._

_'Yeah, tou-san? I've been at least I'm a little confuse if I'm still at 'Reputation War' with the Namikaze and then if they lost? I just... don't know' Naruto complained about his former parents during his declaring to be a 'Kurosaki' and this time for his life was freed and then as Naruto continue his time for at least. But? He needs some time for anything when the time comes..._

_'His right, Naru-chan. I know you looked little disparate and besides...hope will come.'__ Said Sakura cheer him up._

_'Yeah, your right kaa-san. I guess I'll told them when the time come.' Naruto replied._

_'You're maybe right, sochi-chan?'__ Soul Kushina said and she told him. '__Every time Mito-sama entrusted me for keep Kurama-san in bay since she don't have burden between she and the village, and now there is no time for anything happen like your tou-san does? He was Abused, Ignored, Beaten and Hated. Since he got few people cared since My 'husband' from 'my' world since I've married him before I got kidnapped by the Kumo since then he found my trail for my hair and then I've started to fall in love with him and then as now as he became the Hokage, and we make our own family. And since Obito extracted Kurama-san when I've give birth to 'my own Son'. But then again and took me long if I can see him again and then I became part of sochi when my soul inside of him and then everything went well and then I seen my Naruto married Sakura, your adopted mother? Since then I've became a grandmother to their adopted daughter, Noriko. And then as I started to meet her in person and then as Noriko-chan is cheerful like sochi and has her blond hair as your adopted father and her jade-green eyes like Sakura-chan. As now so since she became the apprentice of Tsunade-sensei, and then your tou-san Naru-chan return that village with Jiraiya and then they married and having children together.'__ Soul Kushina explained/tale about His adopted parents and Soul Mothers life._

_'I guess your right. Maybe I'll punished them a little if anything happens.' Naruto replied._

_As he went back to reality as he stood his bed and then as jerked out that he got the clones info, and now going out and make a shadow clone and ordered. "Bring the New Novel today," as he took out the several papers on the scroll and give it to the clone. "Send it to the Novel Publisher that it's the New Novel today and the Name the Novel is 'Loveless', got it?" he ordered. "Hai!" Clone replied and grab the papers and Shunpo'd to the Publisher._

**==Flashback Ended==**

But 5 Years Later? Naruto Build a Shop for Shinobis and Kunoichi Population for buying seals and more tools he made. And Clothing, Weapons and Custom Made Kunais', and New Type of Shurikens he made? As He went to the Carpenter Shop to ask the The Builder and his workers to build a Shop that Linked to his Penthouse. That he will have Business and then that Naruto Learn a New Clone jutsu that related to Kage Bunshin? Moku Bunshin (Wood Clone); It's Similar then Kage Bunshin? A clone that is created by using chakra to alter the user's own cells into vegetation. The clones can be as simple in function as a wooden dummy for use in the** Body Replacement** or completely mobile and able to perform techniques. They have the ability to travel far from the user and are able to communicate with the original. Moreover, since the wood clone has the ability to merge with plants and trees, it is also great for reconnaissance missions.? And this time, he can use it as take over his shop.

He Name the Shop is: "**Shinigami Shop**" **(AN: Think Kurosaki Clinic/Residence Similarly?)**

But 1st Floor inside was a Stock and Display stands of Weapons and The Counter is his desk on the front was a Displaced Window? And the Back on the Desk on the left was a Forge room and the right is Tailor? The Tailor Room has A secret door on the floor? On the 2nd Floor on the left Door is a Research and Developed Room for making some Experiment Arsenals and His Office on the right for making Seals. And the front door has a Shutter for when his shop closed in 7:50pm every time when it closes.

And It's a perfect Headquarter for his New Organization he form?** 'The Neo Gotei 13'**

As inside inside the Shop With Different Design Weapons he made: Displayed Stands of Katanas, Naginatas, Nodachis and Racks or Display Stands of Clothes, Leather or Lightweight Plated Garments**.**

On the Displayed Window front the entrance next to the entrance? It's an 3 Sword Display Stand: A NEW Katana: And the Kanji Meitō (名刀; Literally meaning "Famous/Excellent Sword"). The **Yondai Kitetsu**; is a moderately curved katana with a white edge and a distinct dark blue hamon that has the appearance of flames. Its tsuba is golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée; the hilt is wrapped reddish-brown, with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden _kashira_ pommel.** (AN: I decide having the New Kitetsu before the Sandai Kiketsu passed on from One Piece.) **and that cost 1,500,000 ryo? expensive isn't it

the next the bottom the Kitetsu? is black with a distinct red edge and its Silver hand-guard has flower-like edges, but the color of the handle is Darker Lavender, It's called** Nidai Shusui** **(AN: So, I was having the Original Shusui from Zoro's Swords that it will be useful.)** the price of this blade is 5,000,000 ryo?

And the Last it's a The sword has a pure-white hilt with a circular hand-guard, and the type of the blade is _suguha_ or straight blade. The "magnificent" Sword? The **Nidai** **Wado Ichimonji**;It's the newest sword he forge that only cost...20,000,000 ryo that only cause Shinobi population gone crazy they tried to buy that sword. And it's the rarest **(AN: I too also having the New Wado Ichimonji is the rarest sword.)**

and the bottom the stand? their sheath that belong to the swords? One is The sheath of the sword is Crimson red and continues the design of the hilt, having two golden clasps in short succession around its middle, and the _kojiri_ end cap also being golden for **Kiketsu**. then the New Sheath is Lavender with magenta 6 plum flowers in it for **Shusui**. And the last is The sheath is painted white for Wado Ichimonji.

So, many Shinobi and Kunoichi will witness the new swords he made and then many Shinobi will buy it until many shinobi population will complete a long-term mission if they buy one of the finest swords and more info about Naruto's Sword making? .

**(AN: Just Like Dr. Black Jack From Black Jack Anime? Dr. Black Jack is a Ph.D Mercenary. He can overcharge the Amount of currency for the Operation Surgery on Patients)**

And next to it? Was a New Shuriken Designs, Knives and Kunais on Displayed: One is a 6-blade Shuriken? cost 80 ryo and the Blades itself is more sharper and also the 3 Curve blade Shuriken is like the Demon Wing Shuriken design it cost 120 ryo, And the Fuma Shuriken Design is Katana blade model and the blade is more better the Demon Wing it cost 500 ryo., a Red color 8-sharp tip shuriken with light speeding power cost 750 ryo and lastly A Dark Crossed-Shape Shuriken and it's very sharper and cost 900 ryo. **(AN: Think the Ninja Assassin's Famous Shuriken.)**

The Kunai Displayed: is a saw-type Kunais it cost 100 ryo each, Silver Blade Kunai cost 120 ryo each, Throat Slicer Kunai cost 225 ryo each, Thin-Steel Kunai cost worth 240 ryo and lastly The Rope Dart cost 250 ryo each.

Last the Knives Displayed: New Trench Knives? The Blade is Survival-type cost 1,000 ryo,

New Ulaks: curved single-edged knives with serrated edges typically used in tandem. cost 12,500 ryo,

Irgun Knife: It is roughly 13" long, elaborately decorated and razor sharp cost 11,000 ryo. a Folding Knife cost 2,000 ryo, Brass-Knuckle-Folding Knife, cost 20,000 and lastly; A Chain Knife or new Kusarigama it only cost 25,000 ryo. **(AN: Think the Ninja Assassin's Famous Chain Knife/Kusarigama.)**

But lastly the most Famous Arsenal that Naruto Ever made? The Hidden Blades with or without Bracer? Naruto's construct the most finest tool in Arsenal? It only cost...25.000.000 ryo each in each version models. **(AN: AC2, AC3, AC4: Black Flag Versions)**

Same goes the Hook-blade it's worth 25,500,000 ryo, Machete Blade cost 30,000,000 ryo and the Dual Sliding Sword cost 35,500,000 ryo. **(AN: Think Ninja Assassin's Sliding Sword.)**

But is Discounted will be 25% for price for at least the deadline for discounts on random days.

Except the Kunai, Caltraps and Shuriken are Cheap? Kunai cost 100 ryo each, Shuriken cost 50 ryo each, Caltraps cost 25 ryo each and Demon wing cost 250 ryo each as for Storage Scrolls and Explosive Tags are worth to cheap so letting more Shinobi re-supply the equipment. So? Letting his clones to do the work.

But Inside his Shop the Top Shelf. The Stocked of New Nodachi-Type Swords he forged and it's a better Sharp Quality Weapons are: **Nageki hōchō **or** Wailing Cleaver; **The Blade hamon is a saw distinct edge the Red Handle is Medium and it's the sharpest. **(AN: Think That Katana from Monster Hunter)** it cost. 1,200,000 ryo

And The another is a Long suguha blade hamon and the Dark Purple Medium Size Handle, Higo-tsuba and the blade and It's Called **Akuma suraisā **or **Devil Slicer**? The price is 1,000,000 ryo.

And now he got everything he made a Famous Weapons he made and now he can make a different weapons he forged and now since he finished his job in Higarashi? He made **Kogarasumaru** and **Yoshiyuki**?:

**Kogarasumaru** is an excellent blade? It's tsuba is black and shaped like a rounded cross pattée, Then Blade is white edge and a distinct silver Mino Style hamon that has the appearance of curve patterns.

**Yoshiyuki** is the 2nd best blade? It's tsuba is grey and shape is a Aoi gata, Then the blade is a grayish and suguha patterns and a distinct blueish edge blade and a better sword.

After he left the Higarashi Weapon Shop making a friend with Ten-Ten and he made the 2 swords are the best work. And has Naruto Forge a New Sword for Ten-Ten that considered a gift for being a new friend, the sword he made was called, **Shigure**:

Shigure is a normal katana with a green handle and a guard with a four-petaled design. The blade itself is normal. The sheathe is elaborate, with the first half being green and bumpy designed; the second half is white and smooth. There are circular designs embedded on the entire sheathe. **(AN: I decide having the same Shigure from One Piece.)**

That Sword will be pretty handy for Ten-Ten for having a best sword he made until she'll practice kenjutsu after she graduated. Then he leaving the Shop by ending the month and then he done his job for his employment.

And then making his own shop before he earn more Reputation, Retribution and Redemption. And now Naruto is a New man and he have gain his reputation though out the Konoha and now is completely normal and freed from his 'Prison' that so-called Namikaze Compound. And now He had 90% of his Reputation and the Namikaze is 40%

And So today is the final test of the Academy for became a full-fledged Shinobi.

As Naruto woke up and out the his King-size bed then make some stretches and make a quick push-up then send his Kage Bunshin to make breakfast and then taking a bath, brush his teeth put his Shihakusho then going to the kitchen to have breakfast and as the Kage Bunshin finished and started eating Breakfast and after eating his breakfast then after that, then walk towards the door to ready to go. Before he go? he looked at the New Family frame for being 12-13 next to his younger days with a smile as he out his house and going to the Academy with the Shunpo as he arrived the street then begun to walk towards the Academy.

**(FFVII Crisis Core Soundtrack: The Price of Freedom Ended.)**

As he continue their way to the academy then soon he heard noises once they entered the academy.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hello Naruto-kun!"

"Look over here it's Naruto-kun!"

Naruto sighs as he heard his fangirls. Naruto was the top student of the academy and excel all of his subject's but most of the time Naruto would use a shadow clone to leave class and do some real training.

Naruto enter the classroom and take their seat then ignore his 'former' sister as usually and Iruka who was the instructor of the academy enters the classroom.

"Alright everyone today is the Genin exam this will determine if you have the skills to become a ninja. Once your name is called please go to the other room and perform the final jutsu: Bunshin Jutsu." Iruka said then soon one by one the students are being called. **(Translate: Bunshin - Clone)**

"Naruto Kurosaki" Iruka called and Naruto stands up from his seat and went to exam room. Moments later Naruto was back to the classroom with his forehead protector but he replace the cloth with a white elastic band on his left bicep.

**==Moments later==**

Many parents were chatting to their children. Some were happy that they their children were able to graduate while some were disappointed. Minato and Kushina just arrived at the academy looking for their children.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" A familiar voice shouted.

They saw their daughter running towards them.

"Look, look I did it!" She said happily as showed her forehead protector.

"Yes you did it." Minato said happily.

"We are so proud of you." Kushina said happily.

Then they spotted Naruto heading towards the exit.

"Naruto" Kushina said getting his attention then the trio runs walk up towards him. "I'm really-"

"Save it for someone who cares." Naruto said in cold tone. "I don't trust you or anyone in the village only a few people. I'll be training and you still forgot what I said to you and this family for you all caused." Naruto said before he walks away and ignoring her mother who started to form tears in her eyes. And he Ignoring to tear in her eyes he walked away from there.

"Kushina, someday he will forgive us." Minato said as he tried to comfort her.

"Nii-san still hate us because of me." Hitomi said and both parents look at her and Kushina said. "No, it's not-" as interrupted

"Yes, it is? I tried befriend and talk with him many times, but he still ignore me and everything I tried, is failed." Hitomi said and Minato decided to change the subject.

"Anyway how is he in class?" Minato asked

"Well Nii-san is the best student of the class and the rookie to the year he has 100% Perfect score. He got out of marks in all subjects. He was good at using swords and instructor said that he might be Kage-level." Hitomi said causing both parents to look at her with shock. They hang their head in shame in hearing this. They never knew that their former son was a prodigy and he did it all without their help.

"And You know he also got hundred in all practical..." Hitomi continue.

Both were listening about their son from their daughter.

_'Our son is genius and we failed to support him.' _Minato and Kushina thought sadly.

"And also he was going out with Sakura." Hitomi said added sadly.

"Sakura?" Minato asked and Hitomi answered. "Sakura Haruno, from my class and his been dating with her in years when they both enrolled the Academy together and train together."

Minato and Kushina shocked and Kushina said. "Mebuki's daughter!"

"Mebuki, Who's Mebuki?" Hitomi asked.

"Sakura's mother, she was a friend of mine but..." Kushina think about her best friend Mebuki got broke out her friendship.

**==Flashback Started==**

_During after Dinner time in Namikaze Compound? As Hitomi went to bed and Kushina fixing the dishes and then a door bang in the house as respond placing the plates in the sink and went to the door and she open it that person who was knocking the door was Mebuki and Kizashi with a angry mood in her face._

_"Mebuki? Kizashi? What are you doing in this-*Punch*" As Kushina Interrupted with a hard punch on her right cheek by Mebuki._

_As that punch Kushina sent her to the ground on her butt hard. With her hand clings on right cheek in pain then looked at Mebuki with a confused face. "Mebuki, what's gotten in you?" She asked._

_"You have some nerves to lying to me that you have a son?" Mebuki exclaimed with a Angry tone that cause Kushina shocked confused as Kizashi got in the doorway._

_"What are you talking about?" Kushina confused._

_"Don't play dumb with me? I know you didn't told me you have a son?" Mebuki told her._

_As Kushina eyes wide the words she said. "Naru-chan is there? Where is he?" Kushina asked._

_"We can't tell you, for you didn't told me you have a son, liar!" Kizashi said coldly._

_"I forgot that I have a son, about during his birthday?" Kushina protested._

_"But you didn't! You Keep your son captive like you keep him in jail?!" Mebuki furious._

_"Kushina, What happened!?" A voice came in as Minato went to the door way that he saw Mebuki and Kizashi. "Kizashi? Mebuki? What are you-" Minato Interrupted as Kizashi moved quicken by grabbing his collar and slam him to against the wall with a glared at him. "I know you lied to us about having a son on the first place and now you ruin our arrangements?" He told Minato._

_Minato's eyes wide that realize. "I-I didn't-"_

_"Save it! You thought Hitomi was your only daughter on this family?" Kizashi said exclaimed._

_"But? I didn't know but it's because-" Minato is about to say for finish the sentence._

_"IT'S ABOUT THE GODDAMN PROPHECY?! YOU THOUGHT HIS WEAK TO BE YOUr HEIR BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS CAUSE WE TOLD YOU WERE HAVING BOY? THAT MEANS WE HAVING A ARRANGE MARRIAGE WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" Mebuki yelled that cause Minato and Kushina shocked._

_As Minato and Kushina silenced that they remember having arrange marriage but they forgot. "I knew it!" Mebuki said. "You forgot?" She added so as Minato and Kushina nod slowly._

_"Mebuki, I'm sorry? I forgot the marriage arrangement with Sakura before his birthday." Kushina told Mebuki._

_"So, you what gift you give him?" Mebuki asked as Kushina stay silent. "See, you give him, nothing?"_

_"Mebuki! We made a mistake? We only trained-*PUNCH*" As Minato about to say but a punch by Kizashi on his left eye then a arm-lock hold him hard._

_"YOU THINK TRAINING THE DEMON BITCH FOR ATTEND TO KILL YOUR SON FOR THIS?!" Kizashi said in fury._

_As Kushina stand looked a Kizashi "Hitomi is not a-*SLAP!*" by Mebuki leaving a red mark on Kushina's right cheek cause her fell the ground again and felt the pain more. And Mebuki grab Kushina in collar and look at her._

_"You only focus on your daughter for befriend with MY daughter attend to keep your son doesn't want friends with her! And Naruto-kun told us everything?" that cause Minato and Kushina shocked. "That's right I can see the shock on your faces and if I see your daughter Invited Sakura for another birthday? Her gift is painful. And you want to kill him" _

_"We didn't plan to..but...we just..." Kushina could say to explained to Harunos._

_As Minato answered. "Because we don't want Naruto to get hurt."_

_"That's it?" Mebuki said natural and he and Kushina nodded. "That it for if he is not get hurt?"_

_Kizashi still holding Minato "Then why would you and Kushina started trained Naruto because of the Prophecy?" he asked._

_"Because, the child of prophecy is my daughter? She has the Yang-Chakra of Kyuubi? she needs to learn how to harness it and that she will save the world." Minato answered._

_"So, that's it? you want to get rid of your son for not get in her way because of that prophecy?" Kizashi said and both shakes their heads for no as he twist his arm harder cause Minato in pain 'Augh!' "You think the prophecy will save our world because of it?" Kizashi told him._

_As Mebuki still hold of Kushina. "You Tomato-bitch! You wanted your daughter to became our 'hero' because of the prophecy? I'll tell you what? Naruto told us about the Prophecy? You think the stupid prophecy will save us to prevent disaster? and as for you Information is that we will accept his proposal!" She insulted that cause Minato and Kushina shocked what Mebuki said._

_"what are you saying?" Kushina asking._

_Mebuki answered. "I'm saying. He'll date my daughter. Until then and tomorrow. Our friendship is off and you, Minato and your daughter are not welcome to our house ever again and we are no longer friends with you and your husband. And Good bye and we will never see your faces again!" As Mebuki said and let go of Kushina in the ground so is Kizashi let go of Minato's arm as Kizashi and Mebuki leave the Compound ans slam the door harder._

_As Kushina burst in tears causing her heart broken as Minato rubbed his arm and Comforted Kushina._

_"We*hic*shouldn't*hic*trained*hic*Naru-chan,*hic*in the*hic*first place." kushina said hiccup crying._

_"I know? We wouldn't accepted Naruto's offer because it's our fault for not being responsible for the damage." Minato said with the sadden face._

_With the that Kushina lost her best friend and so does with Minato and as they went to bed. But without knowing? Hitomi heard everything from the her bedroom door that she realized that the reason her parents train her was the Toad Prophecy they talking about. 'Is that the reason why they focus on me to trained instead of Nii-san? So that's why they though I was the savior. And no wondered he was neglected because of the Prophecy.' Hitomi though. 'What have I done.'  
><em>

**==Flashback Ended==**

"I know? kaa-san." Hitomi said that shocked her parents. "How-" Kushina is about say.

"I heard a commotion down stairs, before I went to the bathroom." Hitomi answered.

As Hitomi looked at her parents and said. "Is this the reason how you two ignored him?" She said.

As Minato raise his hands front of her to calm his daughter. "Hitomi please! This is not what you-" cut off.

Hitomi narrow her eyes. "Yes It is! Is that the reason you ignored my Nii-san in the first place for the prophecy!"

Kushina protested. "Please Hitomi? We'll have to find the way to get him back?" she plead her daughter and add sentence on her mind 'I hope.'

Hitomi sigh with a sad face then turn her head that she saw her Nii-san walking to the training grounds.

Hitomi think something on her mind. _'Nii-san...don't go.'_ During childhood? She have feeling with her brother but ever since she overheard about a arrange marriage between Mebuki and Kushina when she was 4? And then she heard about if they agreed about if the Harunos' give birth a daughter and Namikazes' give a boy? Knowing them for those two always joked that their kids would marry each other someday. That shocked Hitomi if her brother is attend to Married Sakura in future? He'll be going away for his life in his family for sure Her strong bond with her brother, leads her to fantasizing about incest and she goes to great lengths to seduce him or at least to get him to spend more time with her? Since Zangetsu give his offer his declaring to give up and remove the blood of her family and his is no longer part of the family anymore.

As the Reason For Hitomi's feeling with him? Her Mother told her about the laws of the Uzumaki? To keep their bloodline alive? Is to making relationship a one family member or another? Because Incest is not forbidden? And as Naruto's Declaring is no longer a brother to hers and a son of her parents and the blood of her family. **(AN: I don't like it doe? But It's so wrong! And I read some other neglected fanfic stories and remade the lines.)**

But It's already too late and her brother's soul is dead it's because of the Prophecy from the Toads that they announced.

**(AN: I got ideas from some anime I've watched? But Incest or not. And It's like D.C. Da Capo? Because adopted siblings and Yosuga no Sora animation is a lot better or something then any Anime I've Watched. Sorry)**

**==With Naruto==**

After his graduation? Naruto passed his former family then walk to the training grounds for more training then he felt arms around his neck then turn his head as he see his beautiful pink-haired crush and said. "Hey, beautiful. How are you doing?" he asked.

As Sakura snug turn her head behind his neck with her hair. "It's fine. I see we're all graduate." she said to her boyfriend.

"Yup, so let's go something eat. ne?" Naruto asking her for offer.

Sakura nod with her eyes closed then she moved her arms away from Naruto's neck. then grab his hand and drag him to her parents. "C'mon Naru-kun. My parents are waiting for the place to eat." Sakura said.

Naruto smiled. "Sure, hime? Let's go." he replied then he walk with her towards to her parents and having a graduate celebration with Sakura and her parents.

**==With the Namikazes==**

As they saw everything and what they see? Minato and Kushina tried to protested their friends about their mistake for lying to them to that didn't know about their arrange marriage and that cause Hitomi heartbroken of her brother going to be away to married Sakura in the future. But... because in truth? Well since she failed as a sister for betrayed him for her training and responsible as a Family is now a completely downfall. Shamefully. And Their Reputation of Namikaze Clan is completely damaged.

And Now they utter mockery of what the 'Will of Fire' because of their Neglected and Forgotten.

But there is nothing they can do to fix the damage. And they betrayed him for everything.

**==Elsewhere in Konoha==**

Naruto finished celebrated with Sakura and her family. As he walked inside the Administration Office and then a secretary then looked at him a thirteen year old blond with orange highlights with a Konoha symbol on his left bicep and approach the desk greeted. "Hello, young man. how can I help to this place?" she said.

"Yes I want a emancipation forms for leaving a clan and send it to the Fire Daimyo." Naruto said.

"Name the Clan?" A secretary asked.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki" A blonde-orange kid replied

As secretary surprised heard the clan. "Why, did you have to change surname of the strongest clan in Konoha?" She exclaimed.

"Because they never cared of me?! Who cares about what they did, AND THEY HAVE NO REASON CARE?!" Naruto yelled and the secretary shocked in feared he heard that the son of the hokage never was his son in the first place? But the rumors she heard that the boy standing right front of him was the 'Clan Head of Kurosaki' or 'Kuro kyūseishu'. And Naruto sighed to calm down and said. "Sorry about yelling at you." and the secretary said. "it's alright, I was shock that I didn't know that the rumors are true, why?" women asked. "their daughter" he answered.

"Oh." she replied.

"Excuse me! the Emancipation forms?" Naruto said impatient.

"Oh! Sorry about that." secretary said to forgot and took out the forms on her desk drawers. And Naruto replied. "Ehehe, it's alright." As she took out the emancipation on her desk and said.

"Name?" A secretary asked.

"Naruto." A sunset-blonde teen replied.

"Well then Naruto-san, what's the reason for this place?" The lady said.

"Well, I would like to having a name in my profile." Naruto said.

"Alright, well go ahead." The secretary prompted Naruto once again.

"Naruto Kurosaki" The blonde replied.

"Is there a possibility of a new clan?" The woman asked.

"It may be possible, but yes, I'd say anything that it's the new official clan and I've already graduated." Naruto said and secretary nodded and stamped it and he signed them and she give the form to him. "Thanks." The blonde waved goodbye and headed for the door. Moments after he walked out, an ANBU messenger appeared. and he sighed and said. "What is _'he'_ want to send an ANBU about this?" as he scowled.

A Cow Mask ANBU spoke. "My apologized, Nam-" about finished his sentence then felt a killer instant suppress into highest level from Naruto and said. "Don't dare say that name in front of me, but..." as he point at the secretary desk behind him and continue. "It's too late to address me and here's the form today." As his KI subside and give a form to a ANBU then he read it and as eyes wide then give his form back and said. "Forgive me, Kurosaki-san..." then as the ANBU brace for another KI, and look him his a calm mood and continue. "...Hokage-sama want to speak to in you acquaintance?" he finished.

As Naruto sighed and said. "Fine, I be there... Myself!" as said he walk to the his Office as the ANBU disappeared with the swirl of leaves.

**~On Hokage's Office in 1 hour later~**

As he arrived the front door of the office with a narrow on his eyes and he hate to see him for 6 years for if they still care to convince? Then he will keep training to be more stronger if they 'keep' ask him to forgive them. And as he close his eyes and take a deep breathe and exhale then with cold eyes on his face and he knock the door.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in" He called and he hate it to say it then as he open the door then walk through then close the door.

As he enter the office and then he saw his former family and former godparents are here; Minato sit on his desk, as his wife next to him that he comfort her, his former sister on the side of her father, as Jiraiya sitting in the window and as Tsunade on the couch.

As Naruto arms crossed and glared spoke, "What did you all want from me?" said with a harsh tone.

"Naruto. We're having discussion about this family?" He told him as Naruto listen to his attention. "Everything is gone worst. Our Friends were turn my back against me and they overthrow the vote to you, because you became the New Clan Head of the your clan?" He said.

"So." Naruto said respond Neutral tone and started to get annoying.

Minato start explained. "Well. My daughter and my ANBU reported that those unknown taijutsu and jutsu that never heard before on the outside in public, but their reports that you beat Sasuke in the sparring match that my daughter told me, yours kicking multiple strikes at him then leaving him opened using the move called **'Ikkotsu'**? that's what you called it. Before you healed him in Medical-Ninjutsu," As Naruto listen his explanation. "And more reports say my ANBU told me some ROOT was send by Danzo to talk to you during your training in Forest of Death and send a clone to talk to him and then you build a shop next to your penthouse and make seals and weapons for the Shinobi System and you keep training for to able to suppress us by during your meditation in the training grounds and then the Ichiraku's refuse our service of having Ramen it's because of our daughter's stunt she pulled with teaching Kage Bunshin and Henge for prevent it for establishment our service, as Tenzin refuse to make more Hiraishin kunais because of my mistake and then the villagers are praised you because of making the barrier seals that we never taught you the jutsus, the kenjutsus and everything, and even your own childhood." He finished.

"That's it?" Naruto said Neutral annoying.

Kushina spoke up. "Naruto, please! We want you to be family again. All of my Friends turn my back because of our mistakes and why you would leave! And I just want to be a good mother and WHY would training yourself without support and WHY leave us and since you declared yourself not part of the family? And My friends called our daughter 'demon' because we lied to them for we didn't know about the Arrangement marriage" That cause Hitomi silence shocked that she knew her brother was engaged and Kushina continue. "Why would you say 'hi' or talk to my daughter before Academy starts? Why would you make friends of my friends on your own and Kyoka, Mebuki, Mikoto and Tsume are turn my back because for my mistakes." she explained.

"So... Is this how Mito-sama trusted you to be the 2nd Jinchuuriki and moved to Konoha and be loved and make a family of 4 not 3! And then you all planning to murdered me by neglected me! Is that a complete 'family' was! AND THAT'S HOW YOU ATTEND TO IGNORED ME FOR YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME!" Naruto exclaimed build in rage.

Kushina plead. "Please Naru-chan? That's not true? We're sorry? We just want to makes things right for give us the second chance."

"A Second Chance?" Naruto asked and Kushina nodded. "Pff, please! You think you give me a Second chance by sending me back to your hell-hole that so-called home!" Naruto said rudely.

Minato spoke. "No Naruto? We are just want you to return to our family." he beg/plead.

Jiraiya spoke up. "That's right Naruto? since the Prophecy is change? That-" As interrupt. "Wait! The Prophecy is change? Then let me guess? I'm the wielder of 'Tsuki no Tsurugi?" Sunset-blond asked that shocked the pervert-sannin. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Zangetsu told me." Naruto answered and he still glaring at them. "Tell me? Who's the person name me after your first character?" He asked the Toad Sannin."Tell me?" Sunset-blonde asked.

Jiraiya respond in silent for waiting for the answer. "No answered?" Naruto said.

Naruto corrected. "It was you who named me after your first character in your novel in the first place and you didn't give me a copy for my birthday." As answered and Jiraiya in silent that he forgotten about given a Novel to his former godson.

"I see and you want the the **Yuki no Tsurugi**?" He asked and his former parents nodded.

As Naruto's eyes closed. "Sorry, Not interested and but not let it happen." Naruto said refused.

Everyone shocked Minato spoke. "But Naruto? you need to understand? It's the for the sake of the village? You need to understand your parents. And we need you to give Yuki-" He didn't finished his Sentence.

Naruto Shunpo'd front of him and slam his fist at the Hokage's Desk cause to smash it into pieces and Yelled. "YOU DON'T DESERVED TO BE MY PARENTS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! AND YOU THINK YOU WANT SODE NO SHIRAYUKI LET FALLS THE WRONG HANDS TO THE CLAN WHO NEGLECTED THEIR CHILDREN FAVOR ONE ANOTHER AND YOU WANT YOUR GODDAMN PROPHECY WILL FULFILLED!?" As Minato, Kushina, Hitomi, Tsunade shocked and Jiraiya pale that what did he have massive speed and strength.

Naruto at them with a smirked and said. "Surprised? did you want to tell me that I know Chakra-enhanced strength from Old-hag Tsunade? No, my mother taught me and medical jutsu as well, and now that you all want to trained a weak son on his suffered!" with a neutral tone.

"Well it's because-" Minato is about say.

"Let me guess a few theories that I see. You all felt guilty for neglecting me so you both decided to train me until your both not guilty anymore or you the Hokage and Clan-Head don't want the village to see that any of your child weak." Naruto explained with neutral look and voice. Everyone again was shock again on how Naruto said it with neutral look on his face.

"You think you want to give 'Sode no Shirayuki' or 'Yuki no Tsurugi' to her?" Naruto said coldly. "But not gonna happen. And you can't have her" He added.

"But! Nii-san?" Hitomi protested.

"I said NO! I mean NO! You think You want Hitomi to be my Companion? And think again?" Naruto exclaimed complained. "But Sode no Shirayuki-obaasan is sentiment? Just like Samehada from Kiri?" He Example and Shocked from Everyone. "You think you gonna regain your reputation for the sake of Konoha? And You still try to convince me to forgive you? But you think your planning to bring me back to your jail is called 'home'?" He said insult

Tsunade spoke. "Naruto? You can't called your home a Jail? It's were you belong?"

"Wrong? That place was a 'Jail' before you all keep me captive for if you want to bring me back in the stinking place." Naruto said in disgusted. "Tell me? _Old-Hag?_ Does your Grandfather or Grandmother will say to to you if they are alive? They will disappointed you if you keep drinking for the past pains you? And they watch you what they see what have you done for you responsibility." He said in coldly and added. "And Have you forgotten the love and faith of your Senju clan? Have you forgotten the 'Will of Fire' your grandfather tell you, and you're his granddaughter inherited from him? Does the Will not burn in you anymore?" he asked disappointingly.

Tsunade was shocked deeply hurt by Naruto's words about her Grandfather, Hashirama and her Grandmother, Mito their disappointment that she broke her responsible as Part-Uzumaki. She suddenly felt regret at her utter foolishness and she can't reply her answers to him. But she decide need to change the subject. "Tell me...? Who's your parents?" she asked.

Naruto said explained. "Well, those 2 where Shinobis during the 3rd War? And they passed away in the War. So they been refuge living this Village as Souls before my 6th Birthday came and They have him as a son for raised and then I started hated you all for the actions what you all caused of my pain and now it's too late. And my Gift of the 7th Birthday? It's Zangetsu. And along with the 4+1 companions and then they trained me for 10 mins in 50 years in training. And then I'm leaving your so-called 'home' and also live my life on my own." Cause everyone in this office stunned and that's how he give up his blood as a Uzumaki-Namikaze and he continue.

"And One more thing. Lady Namikaze?" Naruto stated Causing Kushina's heart stabbed about he called her 'Lady Namikaze' as she move over to her son and she said. "Naruto, please? Don't call-" She interrupt.

**‡Tesshō!‡ **Naruto palm strike at Kushina's stomach harder with a pain on her stomach that cause everyone shocked of what he did and then has she kneel down with a pain on her stomach then cough out her blood that from the force from Naruto's Palm strike then she collapsed and he said. "That's... for you slapped me harder, BITCH." That caused everyone in shocked couldn't believe that they thought that was a Jyuken (Gentle Fist) he learned? And that Naruto is simply go hard on her for payback.

As Tsunade rushed towards Kushina to healed her and looked at him and said. "Naruto! What are you-"

**‡Bakudō #1. Sai!‡ **He cut her off with his Bakudo spell.

He aim his index and middle fingers at the intended targets, causing the target's arms to lock behind their back. As everyone on this room in shocked their arms moved itself and immobilized and Hitomi spoke. "What's that jutsu that my arms move by itself?" she asked the turn her head to her brother and said. "Nii-san! Let go-*Clang*" as she about to say? Then she felt a tip of a blade on the ground next to her face in the cheek was his Zangetsu Naruto took out. "You think you want to have me back as a _'brother'_, Hitomi? and you think that your attentions to everyone of your mistakes!"

As Naruto Remove his blade on her cheek leaving the cut on her cheek bleed and he seal his blade and he turn his head looked at the strangled Minato and continue. "As I was saying? So the by the law I am the Head Clan of Kurosaki? You attend to Interfere my business and well affairs on the Konoha with you? by law, Hokage never interfere in clan business, so forget about that." Stated Naruto with cross his arms in his chest. "Is that you want me to having _'my'_ Clan Head title to Namikaze Clan? The Clan of Forgotten!" He stated announce/declared that shocked everyone on this office. "And you think you want to used me and my Knowledge and Reputation? That's how you all want to ERASED MY EXISTENCE FOR MY LIFE AS A PERSON?!" Naruto Yelled in Fury.

As Everyone in this silence that Naruto is right? They neglected Naruto for his existence and asked. "No comment...?" Everyone went silent that came up the right word to say to him. "And that's it so the talk is done. But before that?" He said rudely and he took out the Form on his vest pocket to his hand and looked at Minato that his still Immobilized as he knelled then show it on his face as Minato read it and eyes widen then eyes rolled to his face. "Naruto? you can't leave your family?" he curious.

"Minato, What is it? What did you mean _'leave your family'_ and What did you read?" Jiraiya exclaimed still struggle from Naruto's Bakudo spell.

"Naruto is leaving our family and the clan? Because he has a Emancipation Form and the Seal of Fire Daimyo! And even Fire Daimyo announced that the 'Kurosaki' is now an officially a Ninja Clan!" Minato answered mortified at this news,that shocked everyone.

Kushina burst in tears. "SOCHI! NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE? YOU CAN'T LEAVE OUR FAMILY BECAUSE OF OUR MISTAKES" She yelled crying for beg she attend to move her body? But that She still in pain of Naruto's Palm Strike as she look at Naruto.

Naruto stared at her with a hateful eye. "But you think betrayed me and Uzumaki clan's pride? AND YOU BROKE YOUR ROLE? That's what you never leave your family behind and not harm another? IS this Harming your son for this. And you all trying to get rid of me if Hitomi will having a happy life?" Naruto stated. "AND YOU ATTEND TO PUNISHED ME MORE AND NEGLECTED AGAIN!" He exclaimed shouted her.

Kushina shocked again as she eyes still have tears on her eyes as his right about leaving family behind but it's true? she did abandon her family. And then she did failed to take care her family. As she bang her head on the floor and Naruto said. "You are not a Uzumaki? Because Uzumakis take care their families, even if they name another heir to their legacy..." He explained to Kushina in stunned he heard about the role as Uzumaki that take cares their family not neglected or shunned one another.

"Sochi, please.." Kushina plead still in pain.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto cut her off, hurting her even more, "I…I can't even stand to look at you right now!" Naruto turned away from Kushina and still crying, while Kushina did the same, fearing the worst_._ "And even Mito-sama was disappointed you for your action if she was alive." Said to Naruto disappointed.

Jiraiya turn his head told him to stop. "Naruto! That's enough you can't talk your mo-*SNICK*" Naruto cut his sentence he appeared with his shunpo and that blade came from Naruto's arm glowing in flames? but that's no arm? it's a Gauntlet Arm? He use the 'Gauntlet of Phoenix' that move the blade press Jiraiya's cheek and Naruto replied. "You think _SHE_ is my mother? Not for long? I've already signed Emancipation form because of this issue and sent it to the Fire Daimyo today? Until he reads it, sign his contract and stamp his seal and it will sent it back to me until in few hours." And that shocked everyone that he send the form to the Daimyo and Naruto with a Hichigo-like smiled.

As Jiraiya examine his weapon on his arm and Naruto noticed. "You want know what's this weapon?" Naruto asked to the Sannin and Naruto answered. "Some friend of mine tested me and earn his gauntlet to me and you never seen it or heard it before?" he answered as he remove the blade and slide back it's place.

"I'll tell you something? You were all distracted before I told the ANBU since you expect me? So, I send a clone for eavesdropping and also your too late to delayed to send a messenger hawk to the Fire Capital..." Naruto started to tell them.

**==Flashback before Naruto was Summoned==**

_So Naruto went to the Hokage's Office 'What is HE want from me?' Naruto think then he stopped for a moment as his on the thinking-pose. 'I wondered.'_

_As his eyes widen 'Of course! You still think you gonna bring me back to that 'Prison' of yours, don't you? And You attend to get rid of me that easily by erased 'my' existence.' he realized._

_As Naruto preform several hand signs make his Moku Bunshin. "Check see what's he up too?" He ordered. "Hai" clone replied then he Shunpo as the Real continue walking to his Office._

**_==With the Clone Naruto===_**

_As Clone Naruto arrived on Window side of the Hokage's Office and using _**_Bakudo #26. Kyokkō _**_to conceal his presence then he saw his former family plus godfathers are discussing about their former son's convincing for forgiveness and it's been 6-years tried to talk to him but the attempts are failed and worthless to get him back to their family and as they tried to but the have reason to convince him as They are waiting him to be arrived. __**(Translate: Kyokko - Bent Light)**_

_"What are we going to now? We tried many times in past 6 years convince to get him back." Kushina said worried._

_"I know Kushina? We have someway to get him back to us and we can be family again." Minato said and as the Wood clone growled at him before he'll send the info to the original._

_Tsunade sigh. "Your right Kushina? His got skills of the Medical-Ninjutsu as you told me that he was taught by his mother." he comment._

_That cause Kushina stiffed the word 'his mother' for being his son is adopted by a random women who adopted him and she could tell who is? As she search every streets to find them to get her baby back since Naruto is raised by the replacement parents._

_Hitomi sigh eyes closed. "We tried we could but...during October 10? Me and Nii-san's 8th Birthday." She said during their 8th Birthday._

**_'~Inside Flashback Start~'_**

_**'==In October 10: Naruto's and Hitomi's 8th Birthday in Night Time=='**_

**_'==With Hitomi=='_**

_Hitomi and her parents are having time with his family in the Compound and her godparents arrived with gift of two along with the Main House Hyuuga: Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi. But since she was sad about all her friends are not here on her party during arguing with her 'brother' and Ino's mother? Kyoka is angry for having invited Ino for her party but she she won't allowed it. But nothing have came around._

_Since Hitomi is still depressed about without her brother to celebrated together and nothing could change that. But due time has but she saw few people are on her party but! They completely never came. And as she stood up an going towards the door as Kushina saw her walking. "Hitomi? Where are you going?" She asked._

_As Hitomi look over her mother with a depress face. "I'm going for a walk." She answered and Kushina nodded for understand. then she open the door walk through then close and as she a walk to the village at night._

_Minato snapped his fingers as his 3 ANBU appeared and ordered. "Make sure to keep on eye of her if she go to Naruto's Penthouse? Don't jumped in." ANBU replied. "Hai." as the they disappeared with the swirl of leaves._

**_'==In Streets of Konoha=='_**

_Hitomi is been walk the streets of Konoha since her birthday came. And... her brother's birthday too. Ever since he left the compound days ago before his departure. And since Naruto was famous through out the Konoha and since the rumors of 'Kuro kyūseishu' is having time for his best making seals to make a good price for all the Shinobi population to suppress all the Ninja tools they possession. _

_Even with his skills in seals, swords, hand-to-hand and then her family is fall apart for they have done._

_So as Hitomi decide to went to the penthouse Naruto moved/lived in and as she jump through rooftops and as she reached to his penthouse then she stayed in distance if her 'brother' will sense her and then saw what it was? It was her former friends: Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru, Sasuke, minus Shino? because he have some errands to do. So it's okay. And even brought gifts too and now Naruto has HIS first gift since the latest Birthdays._

_As Naruto and his friends entered his shop for a little tour?_

_**'==With Naruto In his Shinigami Shop==**_'

_As Naruto and his friends entered his shop and as everyone saw in awed that his shop was amazing._

_When Sasuke spoke up. "Man! Naruto you got tons of weapons to made and sold most to those price are expensive and but most the other swords were cheap?" He admitted with on the sight of Naruto's weapon's displayed._

_Naruto nod replied. "Yeah. I decide have those Katanas, Nodachis, Ninjatos, Tantos, Kodaichis and Chokutos are only 50,000 ryo each selected sword to choose in different blades, tsubas and handles, and the Naginatas are only 70,000 ryo, and the Claws And Kusarigama I made only 30,000 ryo each." He explained._

_Kiba shocked. "Woah! Naruto you are such a hotshot for making business"_ _Inuzuka heir_ _said._

_Naruto admitted. "Yup, and I decide having made ANBU-style Hilt and sheath version in it? For the ANBU Captains only? Because ANBUs need to keep their secrets_ _it's better then wearing a mask?"_

_Sasuke hmph. "I have to admitted? You are good at making those weapons and seals what I heard the rumors." he said enthusiastically._

_Naruto chuckled to herself. "No sweat, I was doing my business with myself and the clones are pretty useful, of course." he said feeling proud of herself. "So, let's continue your tour and we some party started in my penthouse."_

_"ALRIGHT! FOOD!" Chouji shout in pride._

_As Sakura and Ino giggled a little about Chouji's eating habits._

_Shikamaru sigh lazy. "Troublesome, well let's just go to the penthouse."_

_"I agreed to the lazy? come on, let's go." Ino said._

_"She's right, come on Naru-kun." Sakura said to him and Naruto nodded replied as going to the penthouse._

_As his friends are going to the penthouse and as Naruto stopped on the moment he sensed someone...then he growled that he know who that was. He created a Kage Bunshin to go to the stalker. And make a Wood Clone to took his work._

**_'==With Hitomi=='_**

As_ Hitomi's still in the rooftop that she saw Naruto's friends our in the shop on the Side-entrance his shop to his penthouse_ _building and they as enter his penthouse in ground floor and saw his brother perform a single hand sign and saw the barrier removed as shocked._ _And he bit his thumb as place a blood seal that allowed to entered his home and he opened the door and let his friends through and so as Naruto reactivate the barrier and then..._

**_‡Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō.‡ (Translate: Rikujokoro - Six-Rods Prison of Light or Six-Rod Light Restraint)_**

_That came out nowhere Hitomi unable to move any part of their body, including the parts which were not struck by the six thin, wide beams of light surrounds her but she can__**'**__t move by the another unknown jutsu. As person appeared before her and as she look at the person was her brother._

_"Nii-san?" Hitomi surprised that she caught by Naruto's Bakudo._

_"No! I'm a clone. You think going on a party without invitation. With sneaking through, is no way to entered the birthday party. For attend to get in?" Naruto told Hitomi with a coldly tone_. _"And even attend to 'crashed' my own 1st birthday since I've never had!" He added._

_Hitomi spoke. "Nii-san? I just want-" she cut off_

_"You want having me on a share party with you with a foolish act to your family." Naruto corrected._

_As Hitomi nervous for she want to say something. "Let me tell you something? FORGET IT! I don't want you to be here, for you going a long the way for our birthday so that you want to be with your brother! Is that it?" Naruto said in rude mood._

_As Hitomi silenced that his right? They never attend parties together and now she lower head and her tears started to drop and Naruto snapped his fingers as his Bakudo spell. And as the 3 ANBU arrived then he rolled his eyes. "I take HE send you to keep on eye with her if any certain incidents?" he asked the ANBU. And the ANBU nodded._

_Dog Mask spoke up. "Sorry. Naruto? We don't want sensei's daughter to get hurt if you get so violent?"_

_Naruto nodded understand and eyes rolled looked at the Cat Mask. "So, how was my designs?" he asked._

_"Your blades are amazing, Naruto-kun? The 'Kiku-ichimonji' is amazing blade? The tsuba is Kikugata-shape guard, the 'suguha' blade pattern too and it's polished as well." Cat stated._** (AN: Think Final Fantasy: Kiku-ichimonji Version remodel)**

_Dog shocked turn his head looked at Cat. "You were looked in the displayed swords before we followed Hitomi?" he asked._

_Cat replied. "Sorry, senpai? But I can't help it? The sword is beautiful and shiny as gold!" Cat squeal as the Bird Mask sweat-drop behind his head about Cat's sword antics._

_As Naruto clear his throat for their attention. "I guess you have to get 'her' back to her 'home' for not causing any trouble? And I don't like party crashers who ruin my party for anything worst." He said violently._

_And the ANBU Nodded as Dog picked Hitomi in bridal-style and waiting for Cat to leaving and as Cat spoke. "I'll come by to buy that sword? And how cost is it?" The clone replied. "5,000,000 ryo? and I'll discounted it to 1,500,000 ryo and I'll put a ANBU-style Hilt and Sheath in it for tomorrow? Considering to be a gift for friend and you better hurry up before someone will sell my sword I made." Naruto stated/informed Cat aka Yugao._

_"Deal" Cat replied and the other ANBUs sweat-drop again._

_As that, now 3 ABNUs disappeared with the swirl of leaves and as Naruto clone poof in smoke to send the Information to him._

**_'~Inside Flashback Ended~'_**

_"That's it. And I know Dog told you about it last night? Then so I've heard Cat-san buy Nii-san's sword he made and she went to his shop on the day, and as Nii-san use another unknown jutsus he called. '_**_Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō_**_' that he immobilize me like glowing triangle things called '_**_Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen'_**_ that he pinned me? But I tried to figured it out? But I couldn't sense Chakra but it's looks aliened to me." Hitomi stated explained._

_That shocked everyone on this room and Kushina spoke up. "But that's impossible? A jutsu with no sense of Chakra in it and it's perfectly unknown to the Shinobi System? How can it be? but it's like he learned it himself?" she said of couldn't believe about the unknown jutsu and as they didn't know about Naruto's Kido, hoho and Hakuda._

_"Yes, kaa-san. it turns out that I heard he use a unknown jutsu with numbers he called out." Hitomi stated and as kushina stunned about didn't know about Naruto's Kido._

_"We have someway to do? And everything gone worst. Without my Hiraishins before Tenzin's refusal, Without our supplies and also we got nothing to us? And we need to ask Naruto some explanation about the unknown jutsus and something else became worst." Minato slight a theory if what will happen._

_Tsunade spoke. "What did you mean?" she confused._

_"Before Naruto left? He remove all the Clan symbols on the floor and the trash on his clothes that prove he cut ties to our family... I think he'll attend to sign a Emancipation for separation to our family and himself." Minato theory/announced._

_Kushina shocked. "He will do that?" she asked and her husband nodded._

_"If Naruto is attend to sign it. He'll send it to the Daimyo, if he stamp it for our separation..." Minato said with eyes closed sigh. "...before it's too late." he finished._

_Everyone on this office plus Clone with narrow his in mental growled in rage._

_Jiraiya spoke. "We can't let it happen? IF Naruto signed it and it's too late and it's all over. And We can't let it happen." he said in complained. "If Naruto asked he has the 'Sode no Shirayuki' sword that he has. And the Prophecy will complete if we have too." he added and the rest agreed._

_Hitomi sigh. "I know Nii-san will forgive us if he attended to do. But we will never happened." she said and as everyone agreed in this room._

_As in the outside on the window. The Wood Clone of Naruto growled that he heard everything. 'Those bastards! I won't let you have Sode no Shirayuki-obaasan for this!' Clone though as he cover his right ear for notify the original._

_As the Original almost feet away of his Hokage's room he got the Info about their conversation with a gritted his teeth harder. 'THOSE BASTARDS WON'T GET AWAY FOR THIS?!' he though in rage as he place his right ear to reply and he order his clone return to the original and take the form from him and use the first time he can used the 'Soul Summoned'._

_As Naruto took out Crimson Magatama on his necklace then command. "_|_Rebirth of the Flames of ashes. Summoned! Shinra!_|_" As he called the now now the Magatama is glowing floated in air as the light fades in his palm to his arm as the Shinra is on his left arm._

_**[What did you called?]**__ Shinra asked in ready to command._

_"Shinra. I want you to send the Emancipation_ _forms to the Fire Capital, did you know where it is?"_

_Shinra nodded and he looked at his Wood clone while his arrive with a nodded and as Shinra flies to the Clone and land on Clone's shoulder then he going back to the secretary to get the copies and send it quick to get to the Fire Capital._

_**==Skipped in 50 minutes==**_

_As Naruto waiting his Shinra and the Clone for the 50 minutes and then as now the clone arrived and Shinra too, and The Clone give the form and read it as he saw the Fire Daimyo's Seal Stamp in it with a smirked on his face that read that the announced that the Kurosaki Clan is now an officially a Ninja clan for today and as he place his hand on his shoulder let his Wood clone and he absorbed it as now he got the info from the Fire Daimyo that he accept to signed the Emancipation and he dismissed Shinra back into the Magatama and reattached his necklace. Now, they lost for their chance to stop it and as he put the form on his pocket and continue walking towards to Hokage's Office and as he'll show it to his former family._

**==Flashback Ended==**

"...As you know? You didn't notice that there's a clone next to the window a while ago? I'll already send my own Summon _'Messenger Bird'_ to the Capital quickly and with my copies of Emancipation and even the certificate for the clan status for the Kurosaki Clan, and that is... it's too late for stop it and now... you lost the _'War of Reputation'_ and even the Fire Daimyo will order the bank to send the account of the Uzumaki funds about 60% that from Uzumaki clan is transferred to mine and mine alone and since _'my'_ account has 150% from my seals and merchandise plus to 60% equal to 210%. and the Namikaze Clan, you all have have 40%." Stated Naruto that caused everyone in shocked that Fire Daimyo ordered the bank to send the account of the Uzumaki funds to the Kurosaki Clan by 60% and now they have 40% as Naruto's has 150% from his own account. "And now you all got... nothing." Naruto said in neutral admitted. And as Naruto turned away from them walk towards the door as he open then stopped for a moment turn his head behind with his eyes closed. "...That's why." He stated. "There is no need for us to be spilling our guts here."

"As you know? Congratulation for proud yourselves for refuse my offer." Naruto said with eyes opened slowly with his eyes open completely that cause everyone on this room in shocked that they saw his eyes change in a Purple with Ripple markings and he said. "I Am...Naruto "Kurosaki", The Nidaime Rikudou Sannin."** (AN: Think Naruto Chapter 624 page 9-10.)**

_'The Rinnegan...? But when did it's awaken?'_ Everyone shocked though that Naruto had the Legendary Eye of Rikudou Sannin and even Hitomi shocked he seen the eye in history? She though it was a myth, but it's a real thing.

As Naruto stared at them and said. "You all want to know how I awoken the **Rinnegan**? It was awoken when I was 7? When the Academy starts? I trained with my eyes without any support and went to find some secrets of the 'Eye' then it took me years to mastered it and thanks to support of my _'new'_ family and one more thing... as I told you all already? You are _ALL_ like a strangers to me and I don't trust any of you and now you lost your chance to be your family and you have lost everything and now... and You already too late? I already give **'Sode no Shirayuki'** to my _girlfriend_ Sakura-hime for now, and lastly...? Your son killed by hands the Namikaze Clan and Kushina-san murdered her son's Heart and Soul, for now you lost... everything" With he finished Naruto's announce as he close the door before with his fingers snapped then the door closed completely.

As Everyone got free from Naruto's Bakudo spell as Everyone stand on their feet minus Kushina she still in the floor crying with heartbroken in pain for she lost her son and then that she did murder her son's heart and soul. And as Tsunade pick her up and sit in the couch and started to healed her for Naruto's attack on her stomach and look at Hitomi with a cut on her cheek.

"Here Hitomi let me-" Tsunade is about to say and as Hitomi raise her hand to cut her off her sentence. "No, Baa-san? I've deserved it." Red-head said had her left hand cover the cut for what she deserves.

As Jiraiya spoke up. "I can't believe we picked the wrong kid to trained with? He has the **'Rinnegan' **all the time. And as I thought Hitomi has those eyes too, like Nagato. And I was wrong." He exclaimed in comment.

"I agreed Jiraiya? We never knew he has the **'Eyes of Rikudou Sannin' **in the First place." Tsunade agreed and with Kushina, healing her stomach that cause of Naruto's **'Tessho'** Palm Strike that he hit her pretty hard.

Minato seated in his chair (Without a desk that Naruto smashed it.) was stunned that they shunned his only son for favor his daughter and then let out a deep and frustrated moaning that Naruto has the Eyes of the Original God of Shinobi. And now it's too late. The Yuki no Tsurugi; Sode no Shirayuki is chosen and given to Kizashi's and Mebuki's daughter Sakura, but now the Prophecy is Complete fulfilled then he snapped his fingers as the ANBU was summoned. "Could you get me a new Desk." He ordered them as his faced covered. "Hai." ANBU Replied.

"Tou-san? Why would you called the ANBU to Restraint Nii-san?" Hitomi asked her father and Minato answered for reason. "Because they don't want to be the Victims of Naruto's Chakra-enhanced Strength for if he attend to break every one of my ANBUs will sent to the Hospital... again." He said and with a nod understand from her daughter.

Jiraiya sigh. "But, we have some news? We are already too late. The Prophecy is fulfilled." He Declaring the announce.

Minato confuse. "What did you mean?" he asked his sensei.

Jiraiya braced himself replied. "Lord Fukasaku summoned me on Mount Myoboku and went to The 'Great Toad Sage' and told the announced me that...the Prophecy is...completely fulfilled."

As Everyone silent in the Office as the sound of the winds and leaves blew to the sky then the birds cripple.

So as Tsunade finished healed Kushina's stomach and as she heard what Jiraiya said? The Prophecy is completely fulfilled with frustrating rubbing her eyes and as she stood on the couch. "I need a drink." She said the leaving the Hokage's Office and she going to the bar for a drink.

So as Minato sit back to his chair staring the sealing silently waiting the replacement Desk that Naruto break.

Kushina still crying in depressed and heartbroken in the couch laying there for the lost of her baby.

And Hitomi looked the window of the view in Konoha and a sunset rise down to the hills as in the new day is born again, the Twilight of New Age and a New Era has born.

_'We've...lost. And there is nothing we can do to get him back.'_ Everyone thought.

**==At the Streets on Konoha in Afternoon==**

As Naruto got out the Hokage's Tower. He still pissed them off that his ex-family and ex-godparents that convince him to forgive them and that he punch the wall that leave a crack webbed as the villagers panic the Kurosaki Head has the instance massive strength like Slug Sannin Tsunade does.

_'Damn them. No matter how many times to still not gonna work.'_ Naruto though in snarl and then with a smirk. _'Well. It seems They already too late. And now I'll continue my training with...MY 'Companion.''_ he admitted and begun walk to head back to his shop.

'That was pretty harsh for you hit the other 'me' on the stomach with your **Tessho** like that?' Soul Kushina spoke up for remained.

_'No offense, Tamashī no haha. It's only my payback for what she done and that 'slap' is the only thing that killed me that triggered since I'm no longer part of the family. And Now? The Konoha will announcement that my new Name for my clan and my retribution and reputation will fulfilled. And since then 'they' attend to keep convinced me...? I'll will became more stronger.' _Naruto told his soul mother for reasoning.

'None taken, sochi. And you maybe right? I guess you little rude and harsh to them.' Soul Kushina said to her alternate son.

_'You maybe right,_ _Tamashī no haha. I guess I don't need them for their own training because for keep caring or worrying about me.' _Naruto said.

Then as his done conversation with his soul mother as he stopped on the moment and looked at the Hokage's Tower with a little depressed on his face and with a word in silent on his mouth. 'I have made my own choice.' as he turn to the direction.

As Naruto use his Shunpo to going back to his Shop to continue his work and training with Sakura, who she was working in the Shop.

**~A Morning Day in Konoha in Naruto's Shinigami Shop~**

**(Bleach OST 1 #24 Peaceful Afternoon Started)**

As Naruto arrived back last night to his Shop with his Wood Clones helped and last night Sakura finished her work today? On to Tailoring Room so he can make clothes and resewing damage clothes from battles; This room has cloths, leathers, metallic plates and every stuff in this room and it's also size as a living room too.

And the other is a Naruto's Forge room. But the Walls is completely solid is about the size of living room, the room fill with anvils, hammers and more forging tools. **(AN: Rectangular Shape Room about the dinning table and kitchen?)**

Perplexed of why Naruto became to aggressive in here of all places; As there's lift up a large rectangular floor board from the Tailoring Room. As soon see a single latter going down. now this was odd and suspicious. As he climb down to that the latter goes deep into something underground.

After he descending down the ridiculously long latter they enter a gigantic man-made room which is almost a quarter-half the size of Konoha! The area is well lit with the roof almost appearing like the sky itself. The terrain resembles rocky-mountain are complete with several high cliffs.

That's Naruto's **Secret Training Grounds** is a place where he can train and become stronger without having to do so publicly, allowing them for 2 things? 1. focus more on training, and 2. hide from others while training. And he'll bring his friends who has gain his trust to others and if they broke their trust and then everything worst.

Will the training ground also sports a hot springs whose waters have the power of healing injuries. And he made a Bamboo fence for separation gender and a Changing cabin room by using his Mokuton that will do for if something made a mischief. And even he made a Tatami Flooring Board for resting and having meals every time and also is a meeting for briefing and Idle chat.

And lastly the place has Training Post and Dummy and Targets for Projectile tools and as the Poles is implanted with 'Repaired Seals' that way the training regiment sets will repaired itself.

But since Ichigo told Naruto to build this place when he build a Shop? His using his Shadow Clones for building the Special Training Ground for not letting the ANBU or any skilled Tracker or Sensory will not know to gain the Information about his Strength and as he went the Training grounds outside and that way. But he can brought guests or visitor to train here. but on the top on the His Shop? Naruto placed the 2-Way Invisible Barrier Seal tags on the surface of the floor board. And as the Secret Training grounds is considered a Briefing Room.

**==In Naruto's Secret Training Grounds Under the Shinigami Shop==**

As Naruto and Sakura were training non-stop since she got Sode no Shirayuki. So as Naruto and Sakura clashing their Zanpakutos back and forth as they continue then...

Naruto made several hand signs called.** ‡Fūton: Daitoppa‡ (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)**

that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user.

As Sakura countered with a open palm. **‡Hado #31, Shakkaho.‡ **She fires an medium size orb of crimson red energy on her palm**.**

When the Wind cause the Shakkaho became bigger. And Naruto avoid with his shunpo let the Orb explode in the area then his on the air then counter-attack with. **‡Hado #54, Haien‡ **he fires an oblong blast of purple energy from their hand.

As Sakura sidestepped avoid the purple energy head straight to the boulder which completely incinerates a target upon contact. And she use shunpo charged at Naruto with her Zanpakuto and so as Naruto's.

When their Zanpakutos still clashing again then using shunpo and again. And as they on their position and Naruto is on Downward Slash stance then harness Reiryoku and as Sakura make a Dance stance and called.

**‡Tsugi no mai,...‡ (Next Dance,) **

Sakura punctures the ground once, creating a large ice circle, before puncturing the ground in front of her four times in a semi-circle. As the ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, Sakura takes a battle stance.

**‡Getsuga...‡ **Naruto's Absorbs his Blade with a Blue Reiatsu.

**‡Tensho/Hakuren (White Ripple)‡ **Naruto and Sakurasaid as they fires the Crescent Wave with a backward slash and Beam of Avalanche of Snow.

As they Collided then the result of cause a major explode then as they looked exhausted and then as Naruto and Sakura Sealed their Zanpakuto on their palms as Naruto spoke. "Alright Sakura-chan? Time to take a break. We'll take 20 minutes until we resume our training."

Sakura replied. "Sure, Naru-kun. But that some training." She admitted.

Naruto smiled at his Girlfriend and starting dating together and then since Sakura employed working with Naruto and his Shop. And then now The Namikaze lost the 'War of Reputation' and Naruto won and got his Reputation now and the villagers praised him and they got his image. And this time in the future? He will not due the same thing as his former family and he will be like Hagoromo does when he'll raised his own family without 'playing favorites' or 'Neglected' and now soon Naruto will make his own family and pride of his reputation.

So as Naruto and Sakura lying down together on a Tatami Flooring staring at artificial sky that Naruto made, it will be a perfect relaxation for if they can relaxed anytime when Naruto brought his friends here to trained secretly. But at time, thanks to Harunos blessing for having their lives for the future and then every time and now since Sakura obtain 'Sode no Shirayuki' and as Naruto became a tutor for Kidō, Hakuda and Hohō and since Naruto and Sakura will be like Hagoromo and Kagomi when they in love and then they will be a better future since the Namikaze tried anything to do their actions they caused and then as right now, but everything is cool.

**==Skipped finished their break in 15 minutes==**

"well, we been dating in days since your Birthday is over, ne, Naru-kun?" Sakura said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Saku-chan. It's been days for we started dating with after my birthday, and every time we have time to spend together and then as now since your family convinced to marry you for when we became graduate and we will married until our time is arrived." As he told his girlfriend and Sakura replied with a nodded.

"So," Naruto started as he stand and stretched his body. "Now the Break time is over? Care for round 2?" he asked and make his stance with a grin.

Same as his Girlfriend replied. "You'll bet." Sakura replied and do the same.

As they make a 'Samurai Showdown' Stance and Shunpo'd charged to continue their training.

**(Bleach OST 1 #24 Peaceful Afternoon Ended)**

**==Skipped in 4 Hours in Secret Training Grounds==**

As now the Couple were exhausted from their training and with 'Chain Link Gravity Seals' in place and they have 50x gravity to increases their stamina and Speed and it's even more faster then a certain 'green spandex freak of youth' does when he or his mini-me for their training regiment. As now Naruto and Sakura are completely exhaustively tired from their training and there will be a team arrangements until 2 days ahead.

As Naruto spoke up. "Alright Sakura. That's it for today." Naruto informed her and while his drinking some water.

Sakura finished her water too and replied. "Sure Naruto-kun. But I an so exhausted."

"I agreed, but we better get wash up in the hot springs and then we better get our wounds recovered." Naruto remained her. "And they didn't know about we've been trained in secret in the underground training ground for not letting the 'Hokage's' ANBU will now about my wood clone is been a while for years and then the others is better making a perfect Gegai for my adopted parents." He added.

"Yeah, your right Naruto-kun. But you better get to see your new parents that you told me about." Sakura said to her boyfriend. Since he told her about their faces and appearance are like themselves one is his father that has whisker marks and the other is calm and beautiful and she continue. "But we better take a bath and over-wised if they didn't know we got wounded."

"Yeah Sakura-chan." Naruto said and the turn around and walk towards to Hot Springs section then he turn his head on the back looked at Sakura and said. "Come on, Saku-chan. Let's go."

"Sure." Sakura replied.

And as Naruto went ti the hot-springs and as Sakura followed behind him and that few moments in as now as she went silent that he stared at him but she had something on her mind.

_'I don't what Naruto-kun's body like when he wear a towel?'_ Sakura thinks

_**'But you better be? I wonder what his like. And you better tell him that we been dating in weeks and come on! Tell him to share bath together? Well, Come on girl? What are you waiting for. Tell him?'**_ Inner-Sakura though with a major nosebleed on her nose.

As Sakura face beat into red on her face though about something dirty. _'Well you mind, and STOP talking about it and showing me some dirty images!?' _Sakura exclaimed in upset to her inner-persona.

_**'Yeah, yeah. But you tell him now over wised we don't have a chance.'**_ Inner-Sakura replied with a huff.

_'Maybe so. I guess I better tell him then.'_ Sakura though. _'But, it's worth of shot.'_

As Sakura snapped by in her reality as she looked at his boyfriend that they almost arrived the hot springs and as Sakura spoke. 'Um... Naruto-kun?" She called.

"Hm," Naruto respond while his still towards the springs.

As Sakura felt nervous and as her Inner-persona spoke up._** 'Come on, tell him.'**_ She told her to do it.

Sakura take a deep breathe and exhale in the moment and as she stopped in the moment and said. "Naru-kun? Is it alright that we can share bath together?" She exclaimed with a blushed on her face and cause Naruto froze to he heard what she said? As Naruto turn around to face the rosette with a blushed on her cheeks and now Naruto was stunned that she want to share bath with him and as now he replied. "Sure, Sakura-chan. You can share bath with me." He answered with a Ichigo-style smile

"Really!?" Sakura surprised that she replied.

Naruto nodded replied. "Sure you can. Although your my girlfriend after all." He said in reason.

As Sakura silent as the Inner-persona appeared with a big Sign with a word 'LUCKY' with a a heart symbol and she made a peace sign and said. _**'YOU GO, GIRL! YOU DID IT, SHANNARO!'**_

_'Yeah, I guess your right. Maybe is being a girlfriend of Naru-kun will won't bite.'_ Sakura replied.

"..kura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as Sakura snapped back in reality as she looked at the sunset-blond and said. "W-What is it, Naru-kun?" she confused

"I tried to called you several times and you won't responded? And you've been spaced out?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! I was just-" Sakura is about finished her sentenced.

"Let me guess... you having conversation about your Inner-Persona?" Naruto guessed.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sakura asked her boyfriend as Inner-Sakura shocked that how did he knew.

"Well... since kaa-san told me about she also have her own inner-persona that it turns out it was a Mind Altered Kinjutsu by the Yamanaka that she and her Sister-figured Ino or 'Ino-obasan.'" Naruto told her.

Sakura snapped in realized and explained. "Oh! Just like Sakura-san told me about the Ino, she know from the another world was also a Yamanaka since she left her home of because of her fathers' actions? Her mother have a argue for what he did to her baby daughter? That since she divorced him and left the Yamanaka Compound and the her Flower Shop and then her former father, Inoichi tried to convinced her daughter to forgiveness? But since she told him that she won't forgive him if he need to forgive your tou-san, Naruto-san, right?" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded for correct and she continue. "Sakura-san told me everything, right?" As said and with a nodded replied,

"Well, we better take a bath over wise my shop won't hold many people that I can." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded. "Right." As after their talk and heading straight to the hot-springs.

**==At the Underground Training Grounds - Healing Hot Springs==**

As the on the 'Male' section? As Sakura told Naruto to shared bath together and then as she has her towel wrap around her body and then sit on the springs relaxing and best of all... she was actually embarrassed as her cheeks turned red because it was Inner-Sakura's idea for this.

As she turn her head to Naruto that he sitting in the fence that he looked relaxed and calm and then as she couldn't help it but now this is her first time when she stared Naruto's muscle build? But his muscle is greater then as but how eventually how Naruto was so muscular when he comes for training and then he is must it build his muscles?

As Sakura Examine his muscle build that thanks to Sakura Kurosaki, that she trained in medical? As She completely scan his body but it turns out that his been training in years for improved. And now as Sakura will do the same if that happened.

Naruto was completely relax. "Phew... That was refreshing." Naruto admitted and as he stared the artificial clouds and sky on the Training grounds and as he scooped the water with his hands and wash his face and as he turn his head saw his girlfriend staring face. 'Ji~~~~!' with a confuse face of Naruto?

Naruto blinked in confused and asked. "Uh...Sakura-chan? Why are you staring at me?"

As Lavender-rosette snapped in reality at cause panic a little as she wave her hands quickly. "Uh, uh. it's nothing! Naruto-kun. It's nothing, really?" She said in her defense.

Naruto frown in a minute. "I see. So...hows the water?" Naruto asked how is the springs.

As Sakura sigh in relief and said. "It's great. I feel like I'm fully healed." Sakura exclaimed. "And this is amazing, and I fell my wounds healed like crazy." She added happily.

"That's good to hear, and I having using my Kaido Reishi combined with Shinra's tears for make a better water then a normal hot springs." Naruto explained to his girlfriend. **(AN: Reishi: **_**Spirit Particles**_**)**

Sakura nodded understand. "I see..." As Sakura looked around the training grounds that it looks like a real trining grounds on the surface and as said. "Um, hey, Naruto-kun." She called.

As Naruto responded. "What is it?"

Sakura looked at the area and said. "Ne, I've been thinking." She wondered. "But this place resembled similar like in the surfaced training grounds I been wondered." She said and continue. "Back then you trained me and Ino that we were on back we were 7 on the different training grounds? After you talk to my parents on the other day."

As Naruto smirked and with his eyes closed and said. "Probably." As Sakura turn her head looked at Naruto. "Eh? So this place is amazing?" She said in awed.

Naruto nodded explained. "That place was build and modeled to resembled to the original training grounds."

"Really? You build this place?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes," Sunset-blond replied and said. "This place was originally made when Ichigo-ojisan's friends, but thanks to them? Kusuke-san and Yoruichi-san that they were young what he told me tales about them;" He explained to the rosette. "They secretly carved it out as a playground and also considered as a Secret Hideout."

"Secretly? So this place considered a Secret Hideout?" Sakura understand. "This place is huge? Secretly?" she added exclaimed. "And How could you keep it a secret?" She added in asked.

Naruto stared at the area. "Yes, but since the ANBU lackeys that ordered by the 'Hokage' to spied on me, if he learned about my moves and everything I've learned and attend to convinced me to forgive them for their mistakes, they made and even it's like they attend to get rid of me that if to make me a 'failure' and even if they think that I am a treat to the Namikaze Clan, that's why I am their prisoner and then as My new family freed me from that place, that would if Hitomi will be a 'Hero' for the sake of the Konoha and the Elemental Nations." He explained. "And also I've decide to build this place if no one will know what am I doing for so long." He added for statement.

"I see, so that's why you attend to trained in shadows, like Shinobi keep their hidden strength when you can come out on the shadow." Sakura said in realized his admission.

"Yup, deception is a key, that's why I use my clone to keep things in the surface, and also I placed all seals, all over my Shop and even buy a few Bug Zappers. if a Hyuga use Byakugan, The Uchiha's Sharingan and also the Aburame's bugs to search around my shop.

"I see," Sakura nodded understand and snapped her eyes up. "Wait! A Bug Zapper?"

"Yes, it's the only thing the bugs can't resist the light and that's why the Aburame's bugs attend to use any insects who enter to my Shop and going though the Secret Training grounds I've build and so that's why I buy a few Bug Zappers to make sure." Naruto relayed his explanation to his girlfriend.

Sakura nod for understand. "Well. I have admitted but..." As She couldn't finished her sentenced that cause Naruto confuse of why she didn't finished her sentence as she looked at Naruto with a question look. "Um... Are you sure if Shino will distress about losing his bugs in the Bug Zappers if several of bugs will see it? What you do if you invited Shino?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe he didn't know or any clansman of the Aburame Clan about the Bug Zapper that I installed." Naruto said and what will happen about the solution.

**==At the Aburame Compound==**

Several Clansman felt their spines shivered and the kikaichū are kinda panic a little if something happen.

And also in the Aburame Compound. As Shino sneezed and looked around. _'Someone is talk about me?'_ He think and he looked at his insects with a panic. _'And even my kikaichū are having a feeling something might happen.'_ He added.

**==Back with Naruto and Sakura in Secret Underground Training Grounds - Hot Springs==**

"Well I have admitted, this place is amazing." Sakura said about this place and she still relaxing in the springs.

"Yeah, it will be. Well I guess we better to stay for our relaxation after we done our recovery, okay?" Naruto told her to relax.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Sakura replied sigh and as Naruto laying his head in the soft boulder place a cold towel on his eyes covered and as raised his hand that he pointed at the timer that Naruto setting it that let Sakura know to see it and said. "We'll finished until hour or two until we finished our training for today and We'll continue our work." He added and drift to sleep

**==Skipped for 1 hour and 49 minutes==**

Sakura was relax but as her eyes rolled to stared at the resting Naruto and she couldn't help but as she got something on her mind. _'He looks so peaceful.'_ though Sakura as she looked up to her boyfriend's sleeping face.

**_'YAH, our boyfriend is so hot!'_** Screamed Inner Sakura.

_'Wait a second! We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a few days and we haven't kissed yet.'_ Sakura said.

_**'Well we will have to fix that today now won't we?'**_ Inner Sakura said with an evil smile.

_'Yes we will.'_ thought Sakura who was also grinning as she stood and move toward him and next sited besides him as she rubbed Naruto's cheek before moving up to his blond hair. As Sakura couldn't help it but now as she looked at the time as Naruto's instructed and well I guess she need to wake him up until she shake him to wake up.

"Naruto. it almost minutes behind schedule. Time to get up." Sakura said as her hand on his chest begun to shaking.

"Umm." Naruto moaning as his eyes started to open.

"Have a nice nap, Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she moved her hand away from Naruto's chest.

"That has got to be the best wake up call I've ever had." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura in the eyes.

"Best uh" Sakura said as an idea came her head. "I bet you can be beat that."

"I don't know how." Naruto said as Sakura pushed herself up just a little bit.

"Like this" Sakura said as she suddenly climbed up on top of Naruto and within a few seconds pressed her lips against his. For a few seconds Naruto's eyes went wide before he started kissing her back. After a few seconds of haven they parted. Sakura's pink hair had dropped down cutting them both off from the rest of the world while both of them smiled at each other.

"I think you won that bet. Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"So what did I win?" Sakura asked.

"This." Naruto said as he went up and kissed her. This time neither one of them was shocked about the kiss instead both of them kissed each other back from the very start. After a little bit of kissing they parted again. "Was that a good prize?"

"The best." Sakura smiled as she got ready to kiss the blond hunk again. However just as they where about to kiss again something interrupted their little world.

*Ringing*

As they shocked force themselves separately as they turn their heads looked at the alarm timer that Naruto set and then as they looked each other and then chuckled together that the time is up and as they got out in the springs.

"Well, we better get to my shop, ne?" Naruto said to his girlfriend-to-lover.

Sakura nodded replied. "Mh..." As she stood and grab her boyfriend-to-lover's hand and said. "Let's go." As said then drag him to the Changing Cabin Room but after turn off the Alarm when Naruto set.

As now they still got their towels so they headed to the Changing rooms separately as in few several minutes later and then Naruto and Sakura are done wearing their attires and heading to the latter to their work and then as Naruto behind Sakura and as a idea came up as he walk toward the latter that Sakura went first but without warning and then...

*SLAP*

"EEP!" Sakura jumped and as she rubbing her...butt and looked at Naruto with smile on his face that he slap her butt for show affections and with a pouting on her face looked at him and said. "Naruto-kun, you baka no ecchi!"

"Gomen, gomen Sakura-chan. I couldn't help it." Naruto complained as he rubbed back of his head in a sheepish manner.

As Sakura still pouted and then it replaced with a sweet smile. "it's OK, besides we have to get to your shop until late night." Sakura stated and wen to latter and she about to climb and turn her head behind. "And you better warned me next time as well." She added with a sweat tone.

As he grab the that she forgot something. "Oh! I forgot!" Sakura said in forgot.

"What?" Naruto confused

"I know something that will never change," Sakura said as she suddenly appeared at his side.

"What Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"My love for you." Sakura said as she kissed her lover.

"And I love you too Sakura-chan and that is something I am glad will never change." Naruto said as he went back to kissing his lover and then going to the ladder to go to his shop.

**==In Naruto's Mindscape==**

As Naruto Sr and the others cheered for how proud that their son/nephew was that he got the girl to going out with and as Naruto and Kushina cheered wildly that he got it and Sakura also happy how proud of her son that he got his own girl and Ichigo smiled proudly that his nephew that he proposed Sakura as a Lover for now on as Zangetsu smirked that how proud his grandson about having a full-fledged companion like Hagoromo and Kagome that time and as Hichigo 'hmph' and with a wicked smile.

As Whisker Naruto spoke up. "I can't believed that junior did it!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, foxy-kun. I can't imagine how proud how our son is became a man." Sakura admitted. "And even my student is now a women too." She added how proud of her student for proposed her son to be his lover.

"HELL YEAH! TTEBANE! We are so proud of him for proposed Sakura-chan for to be Sochi-chan's lover." Soul Kushina Exclaimed cheerfully with her arms raised.

Ichigo eyes closed for admitted. "I have to admitted, squirt got himself a girl and I think she kind of remind of Rukia or Orihime? Well i guess the squirt deserves."

"Come on everyone? Let's get Celebrated!" Soul Kushina stated and everyone nodded and as Soul Kushina going to the kitchen as Sakura followed her behind to help her prepared.

**==In Sakura's Mindscape==**

In Sakura's Mindscape Compound is same as Naruto's Mindscape? But it's different? Naruto has a City of Glass Building and Sakura has a town filled with cherry blossom trees around the town but the town is like the "Rukon District" so as many Cherry blossoms trees around the town.

At the Living room? As Sode no Shirayuki was so proud of her master/student for having someone like her previous master, Kagomi? Since she help Kagomi to become stronger and then as since she love her husband since the Juubi arrived and then as since she died from deceased, then Hagoromo took her blade and then as she and Inner were witness that they finally got together.

_'I am so proud of you... Sakura-sama? Mesume also saw you how proud your are gained love and kindness.' _Sode no Shirayuki thought in proudly.

So does Inner-Sakura couldn't believe she did it? Her Outer Self was kissed him and she really got herself a fine man.

**_"YES! YOU DID IT GIRL! TEENAGE HORMONES RULES!"_** Inner-Sakura cheered wildly with pump her arms in the air with a excited mood.

"I agreed of you? So let's get celebrated too." Yuki-Onna said as she stool going to the kitchen.

**_"You'll bet!"_** Inner Replied to the Snow spirit.

**==Back in Reality==**

"Sure" Naruto said as both of them went back up to Naruto's Shop. As they arrived and then Naruto dismissed his clone and then continue their work and so as they working together and as the Ninja population buy re-supplied the tools and equipment during missions and then as they keep buying when ever they want? as some customer buy a cheap weapons and a single customers buy Naruto's famous swords and then as they keep working and then as the time almost 7:50pm? Sakura went home by 7:40pm before Naruto give Sakura a small kiss and then she left with a Shunpo on way back home. And as Naruto summoned his clones to close his shop for tonight and then re-stocked the Shurikens and Kunais on the stocks and then he sent few more to the blacksmith to forging more swords and then as the other squad to make more garments. As Naruto looked pretty exhausted and then he prepare for bed and then his done as he ready to closed his shop.

As Naruto stretching his arms and legs for his ready to bed. "AH~! I'm so~~~ tired. Well I better get to bed and prepared for tomorrow." He said as his going to the penthouse and then a voice came in.

**[Well. what a surprised? Zangetsu.]** A voice came in on his mind.

'Naruto.' Zangetsu called up to him.

'_Jiji?'_ Naruto snapped.

'I sensed Bahamut is awaken.' Spirit sword announced.

_'Really? It's about time for having a another Soul Summon, Where?'_ Naruto asked in stated.

'Use your 'Reiraku' to trace it.' Zangetsu stated.

Naruto surprised. _'Oh! right, sorry I never thought of that.' _Naruto said embarrassed and asked. _'Jiji? Tell me about Bahamut?"_

Zangetsu replied and explained. 'Bahamut is a Powerhouse-type? He can wipe many enemies with his trademark the 'Mega Flare'? It's more powerful then the Bijuu's 'Bijuudama', since Bahamut can able fight against a Juubi when Hagoromo was alive and then Bahamut is the Elder Dragon of the Sky and then as Bahamut is typically considered the strongest among soul summons and more often than not, as like Hagoromo must prove his/her worth by winning a battle against Bahamut himself, since he is the one who invented the 'Bashōsen(Banana Palm Fan)' along with Leviathan. But since Bahamut can use any elements to taking enemies advantages and then he can use an Ice base attack and then he can also is the most powerful at all, but then as his been ready to challenge you.'

As Shinra spoke up. _**[That's right, Bahamut is a such a hothead when comes to fighting and then as he show his honor never dies? But then again and every time He always messing around the area when he use his Mega Flare? He almost destroyed any continent whenever he does? But since what types are since? Mine is as Healer/Support-type and he is a Powerhouse-type and the rest are: Leviathan is Scavenger-type, Fenrir is Tracker-type, Alastor is Sniper-type, and Odin is a Executioner-type? As Odin can use his prized Sword; Zantetsuken and his Gungnir, it seems his been a slumber in the large lake.]**_ He explained.

_'A large lake?'_ Naruto asked.

_**[Yes. I've never seen him for a while when I've been in the slumber in the Forest of Death before Shodaime created it? But then again I guess you better let him test you for time being.]**_ Shinra told about he and his brethren on their slumber for eternally.

_'I guess so, but I better get going to obtained it until he test me.'_ Naruto though in term.

"Alright, I better find him for sure." Naruto said. "...But, rest has to wait instead." He added.

So once Naruto out of his penthouse and then as his eyes closed and then concentrated his Reiryoku as he used the 'Reiraku' to trace it and now as the long ribbons surround him and then as Naruto quick grab a Dark-blue ribbon that snapped his eyes that the ribbon is different then the other ribbons. 'I see, each ribbons has different colors and that's how I know where is the Soul Summon.' Naruto though in understand the Reiraku's capabilities and then as he looked at the ribbon as pointing the Directions on the forest that they never came there and then as he Shunpo'd to the directions to the area is located.

**==Unknown location in Forest area - 8:03pm==**

As Naruto arrived the location? Naruto looked at the sign it says: '**Training Grounds Zero**'**.**

"Training grounds Zero? I didn't know or heard there's a Training grounds Zero before? But by judging the fences and gates is like it hasn't used for a while, right after Shodaime or Nidaime's alive." Naruto comment. And as he approach the front gate and then he towards the gate but then as He use his Reiraku to see the Dark-blue is about through the fences and then he looked for surroundings as he looked at light pole and the surveillance camera that it hasn't replaced or repaire for decades but now that no one is looked to the section.

**==Training Grounds Zero aka No-Hunting District==**

**(Kingdom Hearts 1: Deep Jungle Theme Start)**

As Naruto arrived the Front gate but right now he sensed no alarms or traps on the fence.

'I know this Place!' Naruto Sr. said for recognize the training ground.

_'What is it, tou-san?'_ Jr. asked.

'Did you know this place, Foxy-kun?' Sakura asked her husband.

'This place use be I have been assign on a retrieve team with Capt. Kotetsu, Shino and Bushy-brow when we re-capture that stupid Ostrich, again! that bastard keeps escape every time and if tries again. And I remember the time Shino got appears distressed for all insects eating by Insectivorous plants by calling names then I told him to find the way around the plants and catch with us and then an Anteater eat some of his insects too.' Naruto Sr. answered as he chuckled about during the certain event.

'That's right! that's were you and Sasuke were pecked by that same Ostrich? That was funny because last time you take turns with Sasuke and You' Sakura exclaimed in realized to cause her husband embarrass.

_'You know about this Tou-san. Kaa-san?'_ Naruto Jr. asked.

Sakura spoke up. 'Yes, your tou-san and I were back when we have Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei we-' she interrupted

_'Wait? Kakashi-sensei? As in Kakashi Hatake?'_ Naruto jr. asked snort and his mother nodded. _'Why the Bastard-of-father's student became your jonin sensei?'_ he added.

'Because we told you about Kakashi-niisan? He is a good brother of mine what I told you.' Senior told his junior and he nodded. _'Oh!'_

'Now? I was saying? We are having on a mission of having to return 'Mr. Ostrich' to his habitat, that we were genin?' Sakura continue

'His name was 'Condor', Sakura-hime' Naruto Sr. Corrected.

'Right, I know you told me about Condor? and as I was saying...' Sakura said embarrassed.

**(-_-) AN: Think: Naruto Shippuden Ep 181, History Arc: Animal District and Confirming Jinchuuriki Arc (-_-)**

'...that goddamn Ostrich escape before I was training in the Turtle Island for control Kuruma's Chakra and that's it and I've haven't seen that Ostrich of a while before the War started' Naruto Sr. and Sakura finished the tale.

That cause Junior, Ichigo and Hichigo laughed like crazy plus Zangetsu chuckled little and that was funny about his adopted Father and Sasuke were pecked by the same Ostrich and His Captain and his team were too we cause so many problems. 'Alright everyone, that's enough?' Zangetsu told them to enough. 'We better focus on our objected.' he told Naruto Jr.

_'Your right jiji! we forgot.'_ Naruto though.

'As I know back from my world? According this place? This training grounds haven't used in drills hasn't been there for a while since Tsunade-baasan was a kid and they don't use it anymore and it became a animal preserve for beast for world-wide but many people never entered this place since you, me and Sakura-chan were not born for a while. So no one knows the apology since then...' Naruto Sr. Explained and continue. 'But it's also proclaim this place is a No-hunting area and be cautious Naruto? You don't know what's out there?' He added to warm his jr. _'Sure, Dad. I'll keep that in mind.'_ Naruto thought.

As Naruto walk over the fence with a smirked then use his Shunpo to pass through then with a smile. _'too easy.'_ as though and he start exploring the place.

Naruto continue explore the grounds since Shodaime was a alive and his Brother too.

Then as Naruto entered the Forest filled with insectivore plants as he made him chuckled a little about his parents story about Shino got distressed about losing is insects and then going to the open plain area with trees and as Naruto keep walking for to the location and then he stop on tracked and with eyes closed using 'Reiraku' to search for another 'Soul Summon' then as all the White ribbons surrounds him then grabbed the Dark Blue Ribbon with his eye popped up. "There." Naruto said that he found him.

So as Naruto followed the trail and then he found standing was a Largest Lake in the Training ground Zero were animals drink there for for many habitats will be bathe and drinking here for every time when ever many animals came by, then Naruto using 'Reiraku' again the as he open his eyes and the Navy Blue ribbon trail stops here that means. "He's There."

**(Kingdom Hearts 1: Deep Jungle Theme Ended.)**

As Naruto survey the Lake then a Voice came in on his Attention. **[So... your here. At last.]**

**(Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Divinity 1 (Bahamut SIN's Theme) Start) **

**[I see Shinra tested you?]** A voice came letting Naruto's attention

As Naruto looked at the bubbling came out as the Lake sprouts in the air then as a Creature merge to the Lake to the Surface.

But it was a The Dragon? The Legendary Dragon King...Bahamut. **(AN: Think Bahamut Crisis? Because Crisis is a better Dragon then the other Bahamut from the FF series as for the FF7: Crisis Core? It's a better choice.)**

As Bahamut roars to the Heavens letting the Shinobi Village will hear to let it know what's going on.

**==In Hokage's Tower - Office Room - Night time==**

As Minato doing his usual paperwork and then with a bored lecture and then as the ANBU with Boar mask arrive in the swirl of leaves.

"What is it?" Minato asked the Boar.

"Hokage-sama! We have a Disturbance in the Training Grounds Zero; The No-Hunting Zone!" Boar said.

Minato shocked. "What is it?" He asked while he was seated.

"There's a_ 'Dragon'_ came out of no where from the Training grounds while I heard a roar and went top of the tree!" He answered.

"What! Why there's a Dragon here? And I heard the Training grounds Zero never been used for a while? Why there's a Dragon on here on Konoha?" Minato serious.

"Well, we don't know? But we heard a Roar came from 'No-Hunting Zone' one of the old model cameras? It been never used, repaired and replaced for decades? And we don't know about this." Chunin answered state.

Minato nodded and stood up his chair. "Right, we'll investigate about it?" As he walk out his desk. "I want organize available 4 ANBUs with me and a available Hyuga as well." He ordered.

"HAi!" As the Boar ANBU disappeared in the swirl of leaves for make haste.

_'I don't know why is the dragon doing in the place like this?'_ Minato though as he orginize the team to be ready to go to the Training Ground Zero

**==With Naruto in Training Grounds Zero; No-Hunting Zero==**

As Naruto saw Bahamut was huge about 2129.0 feet and 648.919 meters wide about the size as a Biju. He has 10 foot long wings on his back, which dont look all that big due to his 20 foot tall stature. He has armor coating all over his body, which makes him pretty tough to get through, and then as the Dragon head looked downed saw Naruto standing with his calm face and as the Dragon flew descend pass through Naruto and as Circle the surroundings and make sure that he slowly land with his wings flapped and as he landed slowly and as now as the gust of wind from the Dragon and as he landed hard with 2 feet the ground shaken and dust clouds came as Naruto cover his eyes and as the clouds cleared and as Naruto stared up to Bahamut and said. "I take 'you' want to test me to prove worthily to be Hagoromo's successor?" He asked the Elder Dragon.

Bahamut smirked and nodded. **[Yes, young one? I can sensed Zangetsu and Shinra's powers in you.]** The Dragon said.

"Really, well I guess you want to test me?" Naruto asked.

**[Correct, young one. You want prepare of the challenge?]** Bahamut asked.

So Naruto heard the word 'Challenge' As now Naruto bite his left thumb and wipe a seal on his right palm and then as the poof of smoke and then As he reveal it to be Zangetsu as he grab the hilt then then twirl his blade and then make a Zanjutsu Stance and made a half-tiger signed that he released his 'Chain-Link Seal' and activate his Rinnegan in first time in battle.

"Thought you never asked!" Naruto said.

**[Well do, young one. And prepare for my might.]** Bahamut comment.

*ROAR* **(AN: Think/heard Kushala Daora's Roar? I decide having my favorite Monster from MHFU that was my favorite Dragon that I've slayed)**

**==With Minato and his Squad==**

As Minato jump though trees and then the Hokage briefed his team about the disturbance? The Boar ANBU reported about it? According to Boar? He said the Training grounds Zero hasn't used for a while, since Tsunade was a kid and he haven't born yet? As he knows that the Old Training grounds is used as a No-Hunting Zone for animals and then as they jumped tree to tree and then as they arrived the gate to the 'No-Hunting Zone' as Hokage looked at the Hyuga with a nod and Hyuga nod back as his closed with the veins near their temples bulge. The ANBU he select is: Dog, Cat, Bird and Tiger.

**‡Byakugan!‡ **Hyuga yelled out of his eyes revealed. As he scan the area for see the dragon on the and as his eyes widen that cause Yodaime attention.

"What is it, Hikura? What did you see?" Minato asked.

"Well sir, apparently? there's someone's here before we've arrived." Man name Hikura Hyuga said.

"Who is it?" Minato asked.

As the Hikura scan with his eyes attend to identified the person who he was here, but with his widen that he recognized him and then has his head slowly looked at the Hokage with a answered. "...It turns out, that I've know his face," he said and answered. "That was... Naruto Kurosaki." He declared.

Minato shocked about his former son's name. "What!? Why Naruto is in the training grounds?"

Hikura replied. "Well,I don't know, Hokage-sama? By judging the Kenjutsu stance that it turns out his attend to fight that dragon?" He explained.

Minato eyes wide in shocked in how Naruto was entered the training grounds fighting a dragon and then as how he can handle a dragon that size like a Biju when before he leave his family and declared as "Kurosaki' before he and Kushina trained their daughter with the Kyuubi's Chakra. But since Kushina's friends turn their back against her for broke out of their friendship and even his friends also turn his back to overthrow the vote against him and then he has the Hyuga to support, but as try tried to protested about the vote and then also the 'Kurosaki' is now officially a Ninja Clan for with his skills in Kenjutsu and an unknown jutsu that they tried to figured it out what source of power about it?

But since many Civilian and Ninja populations though out the Konoha praised him as respectful man as his moniker the Kuro kyūseishu (Black Savior), but then again as Hitomi lost her respect from many villagers that called his clan: 'The Forgotten Clan'? Because of being Hokage's daughter and his and his wife's mistake that they even know about they have a son since but few of the villagers still have respected her but since the percent of the Namikaze Clan and the Kurosaki Clan respective stats are: Kurosaki has 75% and Namikaze has 25%.

But since Naruto had an Argue with them for their mistakes, but since he signed the emancipation form and Clan certificate with the Seal of Fire Daimyo Stamp in it that causing them shocked that Naruto is no longer part of the family anymore? Kushina was still heartbroken that she stay in her bed, but she can't stop crying, and even her daughter couldn't train herself but since she can't do anything but since he sent a message to the Fire Capital to demands for about Naruto's Clan official and then as the Fire Daimyo refused and then as he went to the bank that the account of the ordered from the Fire Daimyo that transfers the accounts of the Uzumaki funds that owns Kushina that since they got 40% what Naruto said was true? And asked the bank teller about the Kurosaki Clan's account that what he said? It shocked Minato that he has 280% from his currency account?

Because that means he keeps selling more seals and merchandises from his shop and now he got nothing to give it to his daughter for heritages since Kushina's lost her pride as a Uzumaki that the currency that belongs to the Uzumaki Clan is now 'his' now, since then he told his wife Kushina about the funds but it break her heart that all of her funds are gone and now as he attend to return the funds, but the law about interfere his business and then Naruto will leave Konoha and joined the 12 Guardians of Fire if he'll do that, but right now he attend to copy the jutsus to sold and then as they have 50% at least or she'll going taking missions, but then again the rumors spread about his been dating with Kizashi's and Mebuki's daughter and then as since they broke their friendship with them and then as they tried to protested about mistakes they made bout now the proposal is final and now Naruto and Sakura are officially couples but right now everything is else is downfall. Plus Ino and Naruto fangirls are upset and jealousy about Naruto is dating with Sakura before they started go out together.

And even Hitomi was her heart stabbed that she heard the rumors.

Back with Minato and his squad and then Tiger Mask with green, and red markings spoke up. "Hokage-sama, what are your orders?"

Minato went silent of waiting to respond then as now he now that, but he want to witness his strength about what is Naruto been doing in 6-7 years in training before he left the house? And then as he looked at his ANBU said. "We better watched his fight for what's his capable of? I don't know about Naruto's strength and right now we better what Naruto can do?" He stated and as the his squad nodded minus Cat ANBU in a mental shocked of what Minato's decision for witness Naruto's fight?

_'Naruto-kun, you better know that you can sensed us that you know that we're here.'_ Cat/Yugao though.

As Minato and his Squad decide to watch his fight of what they witness of Naruto's battle.

**(Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Divinity 1 (Bahamut SIN's Theme) Ended)**

**==With Naruto==**

As now Naruto is on Zanjutsu stance but before he start the fight and he took of the Crimson Magatama on his necklace and then has he squeezed it then as Crimson red light on Naruto's right arm as the light fade as he took out the the 'Gauntlet of Phoenix' that shocked Bahamut that Arm and Magatama is Shinra himself as dragon spoke. **[I see, so that how you have Shinra's power?]**

"You'll bet." Naruto said and as the blade extend on his gauntlet and then as make dual weapon stance. **(AN: Like Cloud fight against Bahamut SIN.)**

**(FF7: Advent Children Soundtrack - Divinity 2 Start)**

And now jump high descend and Bahamut dive down and swing his sword and bahamut bite his blade to deflected it as the dragon throw out his blade then he counter with his headbutt also Naruto deflected with his blade arm and slash several hits and as back-flips back in in the ground with a on his stance and as the voice came in on his mind _**[Naruto, infused my strength to fight him]**_ Shinra instructed him, that cause Naruto eyes widen and he nodded for understand and as Naruto blade arm slid back in it's place and grab the hilt that it Shinra's strength infuse let the blade glow in red lines and swing his blade top of him and make a sword-defensed stance and then he leap high and make a attack as he continue slash head again that cause the dragon fling the strength from Shinra's power as Naruto use his head on his foot and jump in the air and preform a downward slash causing the dragon hit hard, fall in the ground with by a massive hit, as Bahamut recovers from the hit as Naruto summon Shinra that ride him on the his back and then as Bahamut looked up that he saw his friend and asked. **[I see? You use Shinra's power to able to hit me all you can?]**

"That's right, although things is quite hasty isn't it." Naruto replied.

**[It's been a while, Bahamut?] **Shinra greet his old friend.

**[Same goes you, Shinra? You think take take me on for until he'll defeat me with your strength?]** Bahamut replied.

The Phoenix smirked on his face and replied. **[I guess your right, though maybe on the other hand, thinks might get interested.]**

**[But we better be, we better continue our fight, for at least?]** Bahamut comment.

"I guess your right!" Naruto replied.

So as Bahamut puts its claws together and forms a light blue ball of energy in between them. It then puts its hands in front of it and the ball grows slightly larger. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at the Naruto.

As Naruto countered make a one half-tiger sign then close his eyesand chant:

|_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws._|

As Naruto open his eyes andhe raises his hand and his left hand on his right bicep toward the ground aim at Bahamut and yelled, **‡Hadō #33: Sōkatsui**!**‡ (Blue Fire, Crash Down)**.

A massive beam of blue flame shot from his palm, as the result as it blasted downwards into the heavens. that melt the Bahamut's Ice beam. As the flames vanished, and the dragon dodge back to the flight in the air.

**==With Minato and the Squad==**

As the Minato and his squad in shocked couldn't believe what they have expected that, Naruto preform a Fire-base jutsu with one hand-sign and then as the Hyuga seen it all that they witness that a massive beam of flame came out of Naruto's palm and then as the color of the jutsu on the fire-base is blue instead red? But right now as he scan Naruto chakra networks see it, if it is chakra or not? Then he figured it must be different.

As a Hikura was silent before speaking. "There's something about these jutsus he's using. Or more precisely there's something off with his chakra." He explained gaining the others attention.

"What do you mean, Hikura?" Dog ANBU asked inquisitively. For once Hyuga confident look was replaced by one of confusion.

"It's almost like he doesn't have chakra." He said shocking them.

"What do you mean he doesn't have chakra? What about all those unknown moves he's been using? How can he do those things without chakra?" Tiger asked exclaimed but Hyuga shook his head.

"I said it's almost like he doesn't have chakra. I don't know if it's something else entirely different or just some unique property of his chakra but something is different. I've never seen something like it before so I can' really explain it." He explained.

Minato frowned as he looked back at Naruto. _'Naruto, is this the unknown jutsu that Hitomi talked about? and why would you use Chakra? And even those unknown jutsu without chakra?' A_s though and as he realized the answered._ 'So, that's the answer how Hitomi couldn't sense Chakra! And that's how it looks aliened to her in the Ninja system.' he added._

_'I see, so that's what it called 'Kido' of what Naruto-kun's is talking about?'_ Cat though as she know about Naruto true capabilities? As during the conversation with Naruto and his family along with Itachi in the forest of death? He told them that was Kido and the 'Sokatsui' he used is a Hado spell, as she looked at the Yodaime Hokage who seemed confused. _'And he didn't know what's his capable off? that's why he couldn't find the answer. as the answer is...it's spiritual energy.'_ she added.

**==With Naruto's Fight==**

As Bahamut roared in pain from Naruto's Hado attack and then he counter with his body glows orange and an orange ball of light appears inside its chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appears in front of Bahamut's mouth. he fires the ball into the air and it explodes, releasing many orbs at the Naruto on different directions.

As Naruto shocked that the Energy orbs that Bahamut released as Shinra spoke. **[That's his Draco Meteor, Naruto! It's a attack that wipe many foes in different directions! You better hold on.]** He warned and prepared to evade.

"Thanks! You don't have to told me twice!" Naruto replied to hold Shinra's back with is Chakra controlled before he was little.

As Shinra and Naruto avoid the orbs and then as Bahamut roar for begun his Ultimate attack with the roar more exaggerated as the Dragon flew high to the sky let the Naruto and Shinra attention as they looked up in the air what Bahamut's doing? As Shinra shocked that he knew what's he doing and said.** [Naruto!? Bahamut using his trademark move? The Mega Flare!]**

"What!" Naruto Exclaimed. "Damn! We better not let him use it." He added and he looked at Shinra's head. "Shinra? I better use my wood clones to use a strong barrier and followed with make a pillars of wood for my landing and then with my **Bakudō #37. Tsuriboshi**? And then make a final blow with **Kōjutsu Eishō**, then I attack him in Aerial so let my clones to do the work. And even you dismissed yourself for I need your strength again." He ordered and Instructed him and as Shinra nodded understand. **[Right.] **He replied**.**

"Thanks" He thank the phoenix and as Naruto make hand signs: Tiger + Dog + Snake

Naruto yelled** ‡Mokuton: Moku Bunshin!‡**As he created 3 clones came from on his body and then make a boosted and then make a highest jump to use Air-walking technique or Ea hokō gijutsu to continue pursuit the dragon and as Shinra land down with his clones and then as Naruto use several shadow clones to support the left and then Bahamut generates the Energy stream absorb in it's wings as roar as he open his mouth forms a light blue ball of energy as the energy is bigger as he move his head back as the orb is became more power and he move head downward and released the Gigantic Energy Orb as Naruto flied descend to the Orb...

**==With Minato and his Squad==**

As What they witness that the Dragon Fires a Gigantic Orbs of light that is like the size as a the Biju's Bijudama? And then Minato and his squad that they witness that Naruto attend to killed himself and is this what his punishment of Minato's mistake of losing his son in the first place for all the years for favor his daughter and then as now this is what what have done.

_'Is this... my punishment of losing Naruto for everything what we done? And is this... about how we lost our love and kindness for Naruto life as a father? And... This is my mistakes, and also Shinigami will never forgive me for what we done.'_ Minato though of how shame the he was failure as a father.

**==With Naruto's Fight on the Air==**

As Naruto enter the Mega flare as he endure the surge that damage his body and then as he attend to fight back against his blast and then as he got out the sphere? And that cause the Elder Dragon that he got though his Ultimate attack and then as his body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots at Naruto like a missile, as Naruto and Bahamut are about get closer to make a Impacted then...

As Bahamut is about to hit Naruto and then he dodge as he impale is Zangetsu upwards running the sword along the dragon and then as he keep running towards the end.

"RRRRRGGGHHHH!" Naruto roared slashed Bahamut upward then the flash of light.

As Bahamut got wounded on his back surround by a blue stream of light that cause him to fall to the ground.

**(FF7: Advent Children Soundtrack - Divinity 2 Ended.)**

*CRASH* As Bahamut roar in pain the damage on his back he got up on it's feet then a voice came in...

|_"Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens."_|

**‡Bakudō #75. Gochūtekkan‡**

As a bright light is generated in the sky above the intended target, five tall and thick pillars, which are connected to each other by chains, pin Bahamut to the ground. As the dragon struggled to break free. And the Other Clone followed with form snake hand-signs and yelled. **‡Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu‡ **As the Wood Clone transforming their arm into a tree, the user can then create multiple branches which will rapidly grow around Bahamut, immobilizing them.

Now the back the clone that use #75 Bakudo and makes a pushing motion with both of his palms to push the gathered energy toward the target in a concentrated blast.

**‡****Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui****‡**

It is essentially a doubled version of **Hadō #33. Sōkatsui** because the user fires _two_ bursts of blue energy with much greater potency than the single shot variety.

That huge massive Flames once make contact and cause him a massive explosion, followed with the original with a blade generates his blade then as his on the stance and yelled. **‡Getsuga Tensho!‡**

He Horizontal Slash with a wave of the crescent moon throws at Bahamut.

**==With Yugao==**

As Yugao and her team saw a wave of energy that shape like a crescent moon, with a awed though her Mask? That Naruto's Getsuga Tenshous was beautiful like moonlight, but how shine the Technique that Naruto used and the one word on her mind. _'It's beautiful.'_

**==Back to Naruto's Fight==**

As Destructive Wave made Contact! The wave cause the dragon in a massive hit and as Bahamut agony for more painful and as his head drop dead and as his eye looked at where that attack came from? As Naruto has ready to make a final blow and then as the original arrived that land on one of Naruto's Bakudo and Mokuton combo. But... as Bahamut admitted as with a smile and said. **[Impressive, you manage to get thought/destroyed my Mega Flare by endure the power was in it? But it seems you past the test that who prove worthly be our successor? And then as your reward? I'll give you two one is a my Soul, and the other is a gauntlet.]** As Bahamut's final words as his head jerked that make his final roar and as engulfed with blue flames surrounds him and then form a Dark-blue Soul Magatama.

As Naruto raise walk towards it and his right hand and as the Soul Magatama move towards his palm. "This is very handy." He said reach the soul then his flash of light in Dark Blue light. as the bright light glows sorrounds his body as the other cover their eyes.

When the Flash of light fades? Naruto is now holding a Katana Hilt with no blade?

**==With Minato and his Squad==**

As Minato and his Squad in shock that how Naruto was amazingly strong and powerful was took out a Dragon without breaking a sweat and he got little damage from Bahamut's Mega Flare. And as the Hikura will has the Byakugan active and said. "He defeated the Dragon and then It became a magatama of light and as Kurosaki-san took his hand and then the light fades and then it turn into a sword hit?" He reported.

As Tiger ANBU spoke up. "And even can use 'Mokuton' like me." He comment that as Tiger was Mokuton user like Hashirama does and even he can use his Rinnegan.

"And even he can stand or walk in the Air like Nidaime or Sandaime Tsuchikage can use flight jutsu does! Man, that kid is good and he is a Full-Fledged Prodigy if you asked me." Bird comment.

"That's right. Naruto-kun's capability of that his rank about...Kage-level." Cat said at cause her squad shocked.

"That's right, I've seen him with his skills in Tactician and even he can summoned... a phoenix!" Hikura said.

Dog Mask ANBU "But I thought the Phoenix is just a legend? How did Kurosaki-san can summoned a phoenix?" He curious.

"Maybe, judging it came from that Magatama that he wears on his necklace and then as right now that explains that he can summon a Phoenix in battle and then I can't also sense a Chakra about Naruto-san can walk in air and after the battle with a dragon? What's with a hilt? I mean there's a sword on that hilt?" Hikura asked.

"I don't know?" Cat said, "I suppose that I can't tell about this?" _'What's that you're holding, Naruto-kun?'_

Minato could not believed he heard his squad words? How strong his former son is? And how did he surpassed him nor Kushina and even his Sensei, Jiraiya and Tsunade? But as for now they didn't know about Naruto's life and then as he tried to send his ANBU to keep on eye of him for report, but he keep avoid and disappeared in thin-air. But he keep hiding in shadows but as they searched for him and even he still working the shop?

But since he send a Hyuga ANBU for scanning Naruto's Shinigami Shop but it turns out there's a barrier but it is strong that the Byakugan tried to penetrate the barrier. But as the Hyuga decide to go in and then he told Naruto that why his shop was blocked by a barrier? But he replied that it's not their business.

But also an Uchiha? As they tried to see though the Sharingan when it used but there is nothing they tried to infiltrate the his shop that he report that Naruto on the counter register was a Clone? But I mean but where is the real one? But since he asked that Clone that the boss is busy. But as now but since then he tried to asked but... he gave up and report and... he'll buy some supplies and buy a weapon too... But a ANBU change into a customer to buy some merchandise.

And lastly the Aburame, well... since they tried to get inside his shop sending his bugs and any insects to get in but... they distress about losing his bug that one of their bugs reported all of the insects that they ordered as now dead and that there's a Bug-Zapper and causing everyone laughed about the Aburame Clan almost losing his insects on their bodies.

"Hold it!" Hikura stopped them

Minato asked. "What is it?"

**==With Naruto==**

**(Megaman X 4 Music - Intro Stage(Sky Lagoon) Zero Theme Start)**

As Naruto examine hilt and then as move the hilt though his left shoulder to his ear and then as swing on the side that the blade came out in the hilt that shape like a katana? The color of the Blade is Purple and as he looked at his blade with his eyes rolled stared his blade and then with his eyes closed and breathe in, then a voice of Bahamut came and explained. **[Naruto Kurosaki...? This is the** **Ryūō Seibā Eigo, The Elemental Saber Blade that harness the power of Elements when the blade's conversion elements like: Fire, Water, Ice, Lightning and Earth and even the Ultimate attack; The Mega Flare Crusher? It fires the Giant Crescent Wave like your Getsuga Tensho, as the Purple blade? Is Tenkuuha; It is a blade enhance technique, tinting it violet and allowing it to destroy projectiile shots. And the blade is a main blade for the blades' Arsenal, and now... it's yours.] **

As Naruto's New blade as on the Itto Prime Stance, he is held high to next to the head with the blade up.

Then Naruto slashed multiple strikes and with then Spinning slash and twirling sides.

As Naruto turn backward perform** Shoenzan **that also creates an upward wall of flames for extra upward reach. Followed with **Ryuenjin **as he leaping upward slash with the Saber as a blade of red flames. This move has a fixed final the **Danchien **downward thrust that generates explosions when it connects. And generate the blade perform a forward thrust with** Raijingeki** the Saber as a blade of blue lightning followed with **Denjin **performs a lightning-element rising slash which also sends lightning bolts downwards, and then follow with the higher user will generate tha blade and make a **Quartes **Stance; As he preforms **Shippuuga **twirling slash with a pink blade, then followed combo with **Ryuenjin **then followed with **Hyouretsuzan**, next to the last, The **Raijingeki **with final combo**. **As he twirl his blade to his side of him**.**

And the final stanceas his blade front of Naruto that Generate his spiritual energy then as he raised the blade form a Red-Crimson Hilt and then as Extended the Dark blue blade that size as Gamabunta's Tanto? That Amazed that Naruto can carry a sword with one hand and as the Gigantic Blade revert into a normal size katana and power down the blade and then said. "Damn, I'm good!**"** **(AN: TFRotF: Sideswipe catchphrase.)**

**(Megaman X 4 Music - Intro Stage(Sky Lagoon) Zero Theme Ended)**

As he got his own new weapon, then he looked at the trees that yelled. "You can come out now, Hokage-sama? And I know you're all witness my battle!"

**==With Minato and his Squad==**

As Minato and his Squad that he couldn't not seen it? The Hilt is like the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin no Ken but it similar and that because it use any elements and then as they surprised that he knew but then again he decid to jump in as Minato raised his to signal and the leap out to the hiding spot so does the squad.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto looked pretty impatient of what he sensed his 'former' father and his squad? And...minus Yugao and since then as also still a disappointing for what they witness and then as Naruto are now wanted to give away his information and then as they arrived rolled his eyes on the side saw his 'former' father and his squad for some reason asked. And Naruto spoke. "What did you want? I take you saw everything?" He asked.

As Minato spoke. "Um... yeah... but?" As He is about to say and he sigh and said clear. "Naruto? Why you up against a dragon by yourself?" He ased question.

Naruto respond. "It's none your business." He said coldy.

"But, Naruto? Ans-" As Minato is about to say.

"I SAID IT'S NONE YOUR BUSINESS!" Naruto cut him in rage triggered his KI surrounds him as causing Minato and his squad minus Cat. As the other quards went on their knees can't resist Naruto's KI.

_'His Killer Instant is far superior then a Sannin that can't resist it'_ Dog/Kakashi thought he looked at the sunset-blond. _'So, this is sensei's son that I heard from him? ever since he left his family for what happen.'_

_'I can't believe he can unleashed his KI with in young age?'_ Tiger thought.

_'Man, this kid is one hell of a kicker, if he asked me. That's why they called him 'Kuro kyūseishu_ _What they heard' _Bird thought of that too_._

Hikura could've believe that on the young prodigy how can unleashed a powerful KI. _'Man, that some KI? Since the Rumors are true'_ though and he looked at the Naruto. _'So, this is Hokage's former son, i see? No wander he left his family and then as I heard rumors and they have only focus his daughter because of their mistakes and as the announcement from the Knonha that the 'Kurosaki Clan' is a officially a Ninja Clan, but since the Fire Daimyo is willing to having a New Ninja Clan if in the Ninja System? But right now what's the reason of Naruto-san's Neglected?'_ Hikura think.

So as Cat? because the KI can't harm her because of his only person who trusted.

As Minato resist barely and said. "Naruto? That's that weapon you're holding?" He asked.

"I still don't trust you." Naruto replied and he turn away from him.

As Minato protested in step forward and said. "But, Naruto?"

"Save it... And you think interrogate will split out my info for you all want the your clan stronger? And I don't think so." Naruto said and he turn his head behind looked at the Hokage. "Do you think 're-captured' me is a only think that to send me to your stinking place called 'home'?"

"Naruto please! Hear me out why you leave our family?" Naruto said.

"Nothing, nothing at all. And I want my own life, and I'm done with you." Naruto coldly replied.

"Wh-what?" Minato stammered.

"I said I'm done with you. But not just you, But the damn prophecy as well."

"Naruto...what are you saying?" Minato fearfully asked.

"Are you fucking deaf or something? Fine, I'll just summarize it for you."

Naruto then said, "I'm done with you Minato-san. As far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me."

"Na-naruto..." MInato whispered.

"You're are one of people who had neglected to me, refuse my offer to trained me to be a ninja and shunned me. You want me back? You can get me back yourself! Hell, you and your bitch can fuck each other's brains out for all I care!"

"Naruto please listen to me." Minato pleaded.

"Why should I listen to you? And your not even my father after all? So you can lie or neglected to me again? I don't think so Hokage-sama. Like I said before, you're dead to me." Naruto said.

Naruto once again turned around and said, "I don't care anymore. Not for you or your wife, or your daughter. My Life for a son of hokage, that I held for so long, is now gone."

Before finally leaving, Naruto whispered behind his back at the stunned Yodaime, "Do yourself a favor and never talk to me again and even your family as well.

As he left with his Shunpo, Minato still stood in the middle area. still in shock.

As MInato dropped on his knees fight off his tears of what have done but then his a completely failure as a father? But he tried to talk to him but, they tried and tried everything make up with him.

As the squad gain their feet and then went to the Hokage as Dog and Tiger grab him on his shoulder as Dog said. "We'll better to take him home? He has a rough night?"

"I agreed, senpai? Knowing his former son's hurtful words came up with him" Tiger said agreed.

"So, it's true after all." Hikura realized.

"Yes, Hikura? He was neglected by his parent when he was 7? they only focus on their daughter of what the 'prophecy' is his talking about?"

"So, that's it!" Dog said.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Bird asked.

"I'll tell you about later." Kakashi/Dog replied responded.

As his team nodded understand that Kakashi will tell them until then as Dog and Tiger with Minato disappeared with a swirl of leaves and Hikura went home for a night, and leaving Yugao look around the battle zone that Naruto fought against Bahamut and then she could not believe Naruto could pull it off. And smirked behind her mask. _'You've gotten stronger, Naruto-kun? no wonder you been keeping your true strength to others if you can out on the shadow, and I am so proud...but I'll come by to your shop after all.'_ She though and then she disappeared with a swirl of leaves to head home

**==With Naruto - Penthouse==**

As Naruto arrived back to his home with a growl on his face of what Minato and his Squadron are attending to do something to defend their village and right now and Naruto is still pissed that he still cares? A 'Cares of Lies' but right now was Naruto couldn't stop thinking about them! As he rustled his hair rapidly that he can't stop thinking.

'Naruto, calm down, musuko.' Naruto Sr calm his son.

"I can't, Dad! They keeps talk to me while I was a on the fight!" Naruto said in reality upset.

_**[I know what happen, Naruto. You better calm down!]**_ Shinra spoke.

"Shinra?" Naruto said snapped.

_**[Your parent's told me that about your neglected similar then Hagoromo's life and then right now. You better stay calm? Anger is a dangerous ally, it clouds your mind of judgement, you better calm, please!]**_ Shinra said to him to calm down.

Naruto let out with a sigh for his temper subsided._ 'Your right, I should've listen to my parents and teachers of mine.'_ Naruto though.

_**[That's good to hear.]**_ Bahamut voice came.

_'Bahamut?'_ Naruto surprised.

Bahamut continue. _**[That's right, young one? seeing that like Hagoromo will be not to be the same, but right now Naruto? I forgot something to give you?]**_ The Elder said.

Naruto smirked that he know that means. _'Let me guess you want a special gift like Shinra?'_ He asked.

Bahamut smirk. _**[Shinra sure told you for you want that! Okay took out your left arm?]**_ Elder Dragon instructed.

'You don't have to told me twice.' Naruto replied and respond and he took his left arm and then as the '**Ryūō Seibā Eigo**' light glow and as his left arm is stated to glow and then with few moments the light fade and it reveal to be a new gauntlet and it's different: The Gauntlet is black with blue linings and a Orb on his on the padded and then the Orb is looked shape like a eye or something and then as he got info and then e generate the gauntlet form a Shield that about size 80 cm, and the color is Azure blue and as the shield was generate Chakra or Reiryoku.

Bahamut Explained. **_[Behold! The Gauntlet of Konpeki Kame Ryū(Azure Turtle Dragon); A Gauntlet that generates a Shield that shape like a Medium-size Azure Shield about 80 cm? And it Blocks/Deflects Projectile Attacks and even throw the Shield at foes with a Ricochet or Bounce Hit and the Blue Orb is allowed to stores Items while you carrying a lots of Arsenal? It's better then a storage scrolls. And it turns/reverts to Dragon head Bracelet. If you need for your precession.!]_** The Elder Dragon said.

"Cool!" Naruto said in as he examine his gauntlet then cling his hands and then as his gauntlet turns glow in bright light and then when it fades it turn into a bracelet.

And as Naruto looked at the Bracelet he wore? It looks more cooler and said. "Wicked cool. I can able to wear this every time."

So that's that and now Naruto went to his front door and as usual to unlocked it and then opens the door walk though shut the door completely and for heading to bed for the as usual Social Life.

**Chapter 5 Completed**

**OVA Special: Food Resulting.**

**==7 Years back - October 10? Naruto's Birthday==**

As Naruto and his friends arrived his penthouse and then Naruto and his friends on his living and as his friends went awed how amazing that Naruto's place is awesome of how rich he is. During he left his former parents compound? since Naruto is no longer part of Namikaze-Uzamaki family because of their neglected and favor his former 'sister' and as he cut ties with his family by removing the symbols of his clan and then as Naruto on his mind is to find an Uzumaki Survivor so that he can joined the Gotei 13 soon. And now Naruto got his presents for what he deserves.

Now as Naruto and his friends are entered the dining table and then as they seen with a awed on their face plus Chouji with a drool on his mouth that how delicious that Naruto made for his Birthday.

When Chouji Food antics about Naruto's homemade meals.

dining room for his meal and as His friends surprised that who he made delicious meals in it's table: One is a Dumpling but it's very good? The Head is shape like a Dragon and it can tell it's the Shrimps head **(AN: Cooking master Boy's Dish? The rising Dragon Dumpling)**. And Other is a Shumai that he made eggs with black duck egg yolk bits on top and it's very good too. **(AN: Also** **Cooking master Boy's Dish?.)**, And lastly a finest is a Rice balls**, **and then as His friends in awed how delicious is for now it's completely wonderful meal.

"Wow, Naruto-kun, You made this?" Ino asked.

Yup, come guys tried it out?" Naruto told them to try out

As Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Kiba grab the chopsticks andas grab theeach dumplings and Shumai and then as Sakura and Ino they took a bite and then...

Then all three boys' eyes widen and golden light started to come out from where they ate.

"Oh my god!" Shikamaru said in shock.

"This so delicious!" Kiba said and Akamaru got confused until he saw Naruto and then he give 3 each and then place it with a small plate, then place in the ground and he also took a bite of the dumpling then Akamaru was frozen few seconds then suddenly fainted with happy expression on his face.

"Well I'm glad you all like it." Naruto said then he turns to Chouji who still had shock expression on his face.

"Um, Chouji are you okay?" Shikamaru asked as he waved at hand in front of him until Chouji suddenly bowed his head to the floor in front of Naruto.

"TEACH ME YOU'RE WAYS CHOSEN ONE!" Chouji said and everyone in the his house was surprised.

As Sasuke tried out picked the chopsticks and take a bite and eyes widen. "His right? It is good, but I mean...It's better then Kaa-san's cooking!" he comment and then as the taste from Naruto's shumai that he feel strange on the taste? and he decide what's inside as Sasuke took one the Shumai and flip and then a quick slash and as his friends pay attention what's inside the mysterious ingredient is? As the shumai spit in half that shock Naruto's friends plus Sakura and Naruto smirked that Sasuke figured it out.

"I knew it...it's Crab's eggs!" Sasuke said figured.

"He use crabs eggs as the ingredient of Shumai?" Chouji asked.

"That's right, I use crab's eggs that I got from the market? So, I made a special shumai is make a better choice of ingredient and the Dragon dumpling I mean that I remove the Shrimp's brains!" Naruto explained

"The Shrimp's brains?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, Remove it clean for make a better dumpling as always" Naruto replied.

"That's great, I better keep it a secret for when on the future for remove the shrimp brains clean, when I make one too." Chouji said.

"Chouji what do you think of Naruto-kun's dish?" Sakura asked and Chouji face her with serious look on his face.

"His food is a gift from heaven they are even better than our restaurant food." Chouji stated and everyone except Sakura was surprised by this, because she tried those dumplings he made during in the Academy with her sunset-blond crush. The Akimichi restaurant is one of the best restaurants in Konoha and hearing from the Akimichi saying Naruto food was better than theirs was surprising.

"That's good to hear..." Naruto admitted. "Well, let's eat and thank you for you all came to my birthday."

"Anytime, Naruto-kun" Sakrua said

"Hm, sure, anytime." Sasuke smirk.

"I WILL BE HERE CHOSEN ONE!" Chouji said in pride.

"That's what friends for, Naruto" Lazy Nara said.

"That's what we're here, buddy." Kiba said and Akamaru bark for agreed.

As Naruto and his friends to continue for fun.

**OVA Ended.**

**OVA Special: Yugao's Katana.**

**==7 Years back - October 11, Next Day after Naruto's birthday in Shinigami Shop==**

As 'the' Original Naruto was bored as he got tired from training and then he got the best birthday ever and thena as Last Night about Hitomi attended to 'crash' his party since spying is not a good thing to sneak around to what have been so late and...

*Bell Ring*

As cause Naruto attention on the entrance that open that the customer was none other then Yugao with her ANBU Uniform with a fan-girl smile and then as Naruto felt nervous about last night as Yugao walk though the counter and said. "WhereistheKiku-Ichimonjiyouaskme?" **(Tanslate: Where is the Kiku-Ichimonji you asked me?)**

As Naruto sweat-drop and replied. "Uhh... Sure, I' be get the sword that is now owned, Yugao-san. And be right there in 3 hours." He said and Yugao nodded rapidly. "Uhh, feel free to looked around and then I'll get the sword, now." He added so as he went to the forge.

**==Skipped 3 hours later==**

As Naruto got back with a ANBU-Style Sword on his hands and then as he looked around that where is Yugao? But then as he saw in stunned what he saw?

Yugao standing there on the Nodachi-class displayed case staring with a drooling on her mouth and then as Naruto saw the floor wet and flood as Naruto sigh for he need to clean later after having a mess on the floor and a moaning for one word on his mind. _'Sword Addict'_

As Naruto clear his throat causing Yugao stop drooping as she felt that she was drooling and then she wipe it out and then she went back to the count give the sword as promised. "Here you go, Yugao-san? The Kiku-Ichimonji." Naruto presented to her.

As Yugao grab the sword and drew the blade see it's here and now she got what she needs and bow rapidly. "ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou" She said.

"Uh, any time Yugao-san and you better apologize for the mess you made.

"..Huh?" Yugao confuse and as Naruto pointed behind her with finger pointed in the ground and then she turn her head behind and then she shocked and faced Naruto and bow again. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry"I'msorry!"

Naruto chuckled with a sweat-drop. "It's alright, I'll be clean it, okay and you better heading back to your business?" He said.

Yugao shocked she forgotten and said. "Oh, that's right! I better go, and thenks the sword." As Yugao said as she paid it and leave the Shop.

"Come again soon!" Naruto said and as he sigh as he going to the closet and took out a mop and with a bucket and then sign 'Wet Floor' and then started cleaning the floor

**OVA Ended.**

**Summon Database:**

Bahamut, The Elder Dragon(Describe: Crisis Core Version.)

:Technique:

Impulse - Fires 3 Discharge Spheres of Energy appears between them. It then fires the ball at the opponent.

Lightning Bolt - Calls Bolts of lightning and blast foes from the sky.

Flare Blitz - Bahamuts's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots at the foes like a missile, slamming into it with great force. Sometimes as its charging at the foes, the fire around it turns light blue

Earth Power - Bahamut's outline flashes yellow and it slams its fist into the ground. Glowing gold cracks then travel at the foes and go under hit, hurting it.

Ice Beam - Bahamut puts its claws together and forms a light blue ball of energy in between them. It then puts its hands in front of it and the ball grows slightly larger. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at the foes, freezing it.

Draco Meteor - His body glows orange and an orange ball of light appears inside its chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appears in front of Bahamut's mouth. he fires the ball into the air and it explodes, releasing many orbs at the foes.

Sky Attack - Bahamuts body becomes surrounded by a white aura and it flies into the opponent.

◆Mega Flare◆ -It's a Non-Element Destructive Energy Blast to Wipe out opponents

:Soul Color: Dark Blue

**Ryūō Seibā Eigo(Dragon King Saber)**

:Weapon Form: Katana Hilt designed with no Bladeand the blade is Katana shape and the Color is purpleand the blade is is a katana-type.**(Think: Tenso Sword's Hilt? but one sword from Onimusha and Blade of Yoh's Amidamaru Spirit of Sword from Shaman King combined and similar then Z-Saber of Zero from Megaman)**

:Elements: Moon and Multiple Elements

Blade Color: Purple **(AN: The Famous color in Star Wars.)**

:Skills:

**Tenkuuha (Aether Supremacy) - **is a blade enhance technique, tinting it violet and allowing it to destroy projectiile shots.

**Kuuenzan** **(Air Circling Slash)** - is a technique allows wielder to perform a rolling slash attack with his Saber whilst in the air. The slash will still go on as wielder changes direction

**Shippuuga (Hurricane Fang) - **twirling slash with a pink blade, hitting up to three times in a row. Take note that user can only do this while dashing on the ground. **(E1)**

**Sentsuizan (Spinning Crasher Slash) - **performs an airborne version of Shippuuga that shakes the ground when it contacts with the ground. Unlike Shippuuga which goes forward, this technique lets wielder fly diagonally downwards instead.

**Fire Base Techniques (A1, B1, C1 - Combos).**

**Ryuenjin ****-** perform a leaping upward slash with the Saber as a blade of red flames. This move has a fixed height.** (A2)(E2)**

**Shoenzan - **performs a ground version of Ryuenjin that also creates an upward wall of flames for extra upward reach.** (A1)**

**Danchien - **performs a fire-element downward thrust that generates explosions when it connects. The explosions seem to be just a visual effect that can't damage enemies. **(A3)**

**Ice Base Techniques**

**Hyouretsuzan - **perform a falling downward thrust with the Saber as a giant light blue icicle. Can not be interrupted, but he can aim the icicle left or right to hit the target more effectively **(B2)(E3)**

**Hisuishou**- performs an ice-element version of Hienkyaku that surrounds his body in an offensive sheath of ice. If the user performing this, User's direction will be slightly altered upwards or downwards. **(B1)(D2)**

**Hyoroga - **performs a mighty leap and clings to the ceiling. He can drop icicles or dash while on the ceiling. Shooting icicles will consume Reiryoku or Chakra, but user can still leap and air dash from the ceiling even without using any Reiryoku or Chakra. Note the ceiling needs to be within reach, as ones that are too high are impossible to attach to.

**Lightning Base Techniques**

**Raijingeki - **perform a forward thrust with the Saber as a blade of blue lightning **(C1)(E4)**

**Denjin - **performs a lightning-element rising slash which also sends lightning bolts downwards, damaging enemies below him. The more times the attack button is pressed during the move, the higher user will reach. **(C2)**

**Water Base Techniques**

**Ensuizan ****- **performs a fast, water-element rolling slash. This version can also be performed while on the ground as well as in the air** (D1)**

**Mega Flare Crusher - **The Blade harness the energy surround the Blade then Turn into a Giant Sword Hilt and Form a Gigantic Blade that shape like a Samurai Designed** (AN: Like Over Soul "Spirit of Sword" from Shaman King.)** and then swing downward releases one gigantic crescent wave from his Blade then swing forward to the target that blast many opponents.

Special Gift: Gauntlet of Konpeki Kame Ryū(Azure Turtle Dragon); A Black Gauntlet with blue linings and a Blue Orb on the Padding on it's left hand; It generates a Shield that shape like a Medium-size Azure Shield about 80 cm? And it Blocks/Deflects Projectile Attacks and even throw the Shield at foes with a Ricochet or Bounce Hit and the Blue Orb is allowed to stores Items while you carrying a lots of Arsenal? It's better then a storage scrolls. And it turns/reverts to Dragon head Bracelet. **(AN Describe: Oni Gauntlet from Onimusha 3 of Samanosuke and the Shield is like the Energy Gauntlet Shield or Vibranium Shield of Capt. America from Avengers WMHs and James Roger? Steve's Son from Next Avengers combined and similar then Zero's Shield Boomerang from Megaman Zero series and the Bracelet? It's Trophy Vintage Dragon Bracelet.)**

**Chapter 5 Complete**

**Date: **3/1/2014/Finished time: 2:53pm and update; 3:24pm

**AN Announcement: I'll change the update Schedule for until Saturday and Sunday**

**I decide I having Don't really own Bahamut Crisis from Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core so I decide having a Dragon Soul Summon better then contract scroll** **and you know Rikudou Sannin used his Rinnigan and has the ability to summon animals and so he got Bahamut.** **So now Naruto won The War of Reputation now? The Namikaze got 25% of their Reputation and Naruto got the 75% of his Reputation and They lost the chance for forgive him and it's already too late and now he had the Rinnegan. Please. Preview.**


	7. Chapter 06: Team Select&Early Bell Test

Chapter 6: Team Selection and Team 11 is Born and The Early Test

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

_The Better Team, The Power of Knowledge, and The Adventure Begins._

**AN: Look at Grammar on Prologue or Chapter 1**

**AN: I Decide for not having Uchiha Massacre and Hizashi is still alive and even his son Neji became Arrogant about fates and destines.**

**AN: Musics/OSTs website location: youtube . com  
><strong>

**Replacement Grammer - "‡Jutsu/Kido‡" and ":Demonic Voice:"**

**:Translation: **

**Jutsu - (Technique)**

**5 Elements: **

**Katon (Fire Release/Style)**

**Futon (Wind Release/Style)**

**Raiton (Lightning Release/Style)**

**Doton (Earth Release/Style)**

**Suiton (Water Release/Style)**

**Before the story start? I have a better song of OP if that was cool for any anime I watch but now it's my first time and since I've read Rave Master Naruto from Keyote so...**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bleach Op 12 - Change HD - record time 1:32)<strong>

chAngE nabikanai nagasarenai yo  
>Ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no<br>chAngE nando demo umarekawaru no  
>Kanashimi mo dakishimete<p>

(Instruments played 0:13 - 0:19)

Kanashii uragiri ni atte  
>Torawarenai atashi ga koko ni iru no<br>Tarinai tsukinai nandatte

Hashiridasu yo

Motto hizumasete yo  
>Hahh, Ahh...<br>Pataan kashita konna sekai ja  
>Jibun ga dare na no ka wakaranaku naru<p>

Waku ni hamaritakunai wa  
>Kimetsukenai de yo...<br>Michinakimichi wo yuku no  
>Soko ni itatte matteitatte<p>

Nani mo hajimaranai  
>chAngE nabikanai nagasarenai yo<br>Ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no  
>Dareka no omoidoori ni wa sasenai wa<br>Woo...

chAngE nando demo umarekawaru no  
>Kanashimi mo dakishimete<br>Hashiridasu yo  
>Anata no moto ni wa mou kaerenai wa<p>

Atashi wa atashi rashiku I wanna chAngE

(Instrument play - 1:23)

(Music End)

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

**==Night time==**

It's been Days since he defeat Bahamut and gain the **'Ryūō Seibā Eigo'** and also the new Gauntlet on is left arm on his arsenal for defense, The Gauntlet of **'Konpeki Kame Ryū'**; It a Defensive Gauntlet generates a Shield on it's gauntlet that blocks/deflects attack and a it also a offensive weapon too and the gauntlet is on Bracelet form while he'll wears it every time and a second storage to carried any value items. And yesterday? He had a 'argue' with his former family of his about given his godmother-figured, 'Sode no Shirayuki' to his 'sister' to be his companion and it was too late to obtained it and now since his former 'family' tried many times to make up with him and now... there is nothing to do, but they failed as a family. But...then again? It looks like that everything is not we thought. But Naruto will never talk to or see the Namikazes ever again, if they tried...

Naruto was done with training in the forest of death and decided to go home then he suddenly senses something was wrong then he decided to use Reiraku and then he pin pointed where it was and he recognized those signatures. Then he use his Shunpo to follow the trail and as he arrived to the gate walls. He started to hear metals clashing and look where it was coming from. He jump from tree to tree and went towards the gate walls of the village to get a better view. He scan around the village then his narrowed as he found where two chunin battling out Naruto eyes widen as he saw who were the two ninja's were fighting.

He saw Iruka and Mizuki were fighting but were confused why they were fighting until he found the scroll of sealing in Mizuki back. Naruto eyes narrowed and now understand the situation. He knew that Mizuki was a traitor from the start as his adopted father told him that his one of the 'demon haters' like the villagers from his world. He immediately rushes towards the two chunin and to aid Iruka.

**==With Mizuki and Iruka==**

Iruka and Mizuki were battling against each other and Mizuki has upper-hand.

"Give the scroll back Mizuki" Iruka demanded and Mizuki just laugh at him.

"With the scroll I will be unbeatable." Mizuki said then throws a barrage of kunai. Iruka tried to move but he was injured. He closed his eyes waited for the kunais to kill him.

_'Well this it…I'm going to die'_ Iruka thought then he heard sounds of kunai being deflected. He opened his eyes and was shock who he saw _'Naruto'_

"Naruto" Mizuki said and Naruto just glared at him.

"Mizuki I knew that you were a traitor from the start the way you were looking at Hitomi thinking that she's the Kyuubi. You're a complete idiot. You don't know difference between a scroll and a kunai." Naruto said. Mizuki gritted his teeth and looking at Naruto with hateful eyes.

"I KNOW THAT SHE'S THE DEMON! YONDAIME WAS JUST TOO BLIND TO SEE IT!" Mizuki shouted and grabbed a kunai behind his pouch but before he could even pull out his kunai Naruto appeared in front of him and deliver a blow to his shoulder with a powerful punch.

**"‡Ikkotsu‡"**

SNAP!

Mizuki screamed as his shoulder bone was dislocated then Naruto follows it with a **‡Soketsu‡** a double fist in the gut and Mizuki was out cold. Naruto summoned two clones and ordered them to tie Mizuki to the tree. The clones did what they were told while he runs towards Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" Naruto asked and Iruka put a weak smile on him.

"Yeah I'm okay now Naruto." Iruka said and Naruto did some hand seals and his hand began to glow green and place his hand on Iruka wounds and they started to heal them.

**==Moments later==**

ANBU arrived to the scene and found Mizuki tied to a tree while Naruto was just done healing Iruka.

"What happen here?" An ANBU wearing a cat mask asked. Naruto explained the situation and when he was done the ANBU were impressed on how Naruto easily defeated Mizuki and being able to do Medical jutsu at young age.

"All right" The Cat ANBU said "Good job Naruto-kun."

"Anytime Cat-san. So, how was the blade." Naruto said and Cat ANBU replied. "It's great" as after that, then he took out of a 2 piece of paper on his vest pocket then give it to Cat ANBU as she said it as her head nodded about that paper she what read it was a emancipation paper and the clan head registration form that he longer the Hokage's son and leave a from the his clan. Yesterday he signed the emancipation from the Fire Capital and now he leave or freed from his family for their neglected actions.

"I understand, _'Kurosaki-san'_ and thank you for capture the scroll and the traitor. And Thank you for the Seals you invented... And a New Sword too." Cat ANBU said with a tap on the hilt of that sword she got and Naruto nodded.

"Wait!" as Naruto said. and the ANBU stopped and then he took out another 2 piece of paper and give one to Iruka and said. "This is my own squad selection and an I'll already decide which team I picked and Cat-san give this to Council Sandaime for requested, please?" He said and give it to Cat ANBU. "Hai!" She said.

Naruto just nodded at her before he shunpo back to his penthouse or shop. One of the ANBU grabbed Iruka to escort him home while others grabbed Mizuki and scroll and headed towards the tower.

**==Hokage Tower==**

"That concludes my report Hokage-sama." The cat anbu informed the Yondaime with the advisers.

Anbu dropped Mizuki to the T&I department for interrogation before heading to the hokage tower. Cat or Yugao Uzuki reported in exact same detail on how Naruto reported to her.

"All right thank you for the report Cat. You may leave now." Minato said and cat nodded at him before dismissed the as she forgot some and spoke. "I forgot something to give you Sandaime-sama from Naruto Kurosaki-san." as she said. "Ah! Naruto-kun." Elder surprised then Cat give the paper to Former Sandaime then he read it and eyes closed and nodded in understand and look at the ANBU. "You may dismissed" He said and she nodded then she disappearing in puff of smoke.

"Minato, Kurosaki-san is a genius." Homura said.

"I agree with him Minato. the boy easily beaten a chunin level ninja and was able to use medical ninjutsu in a young age." Hiruzen said.

"He is level headed, intelligent he is a perfect example of a shinobi." Koharu said and Minato nodded and were saddened that he or Kushina had done nothing to his development to his former son. And since few days the battle against Bahamut that night, as he did not told Kushina of what he told him to do? Since as Kushina taking a Few D-Rank or C-Ranks Missions in solo, it because they lost the 60% of the Uzumaki funds currency from the bank? As Kushina was told that Naruto was that he told her the Dragon last night? And then She told her husband everything. But...Minato told her that his skills in Kenjutsu is far superior and even he can use the Shodai's legendary Bloodline; The **Mokuton**. That cause Kushina shocked that Naruto can use Wood Element like Shodai does and when he has the Rinnegan to fight with.

"All right now, how about we talk about the team placement?" Minato said and the advisers nodded at him.

**==2 days later in October 15==**

**(Clannad - White Clovers Start)**

It was morning and Naruto wakes from his bed and did his morning routine. Now Naruto wear his Shihakusho, then he ate his breakfast full meal then having shadow clones to cook for his lunch and then put his gear and left his penthouse and set his barrier up as he did then the attend to used Shunpo then stopped in a moment and he sense or saw his sister is waiting for him on the front entrance from his shop as Hitomi saw 'her' brother then she about say then interrupted by Naruto. "What are you doing here?" He said with the cold eyes and continue. "Is there you want to say, then say it?!" He said yelled in his hateful mood.

So the describe of Hitomi's appearance is a grown into a wonderful woman her hair was longer that reaches until her waist. Her body developed so much that would put many woman in shame, a perfect hourglass figure, large c-cup breast like Naruto's girlfriend does and nice firm ass. She was wearing a red shirt with a white Uzumaki swirl on the left, black shorts, short white apron and standard shinobi sandals.

As Hitomi she's nervous she about has to say. "I-I j-just w-want t-to w-w-wait f-for y-y-you to w-w-w-walk w-wit-with m-m-me i-i-in s-s-s-s-school, pl-pl-please?" she shuttered nervous for not want him to be angry in encouragement.

'C'mon, Sochi? just for once okay, then that's it, okay.' Soul Kushina said.

As Naruto sighed for her soul mother's reason about his former sister's request for bring her to the Academy and spoke up. "Alright, But for once, and that's it, okay!"

As Hitomi smiled nodded with him then Naruto towards besides her put his arm around her shoulder then she 'yelp' and blush on her face look at him in confused and then...

"Hold on?" Naruto instructed as they disappeared with using Naruto's Shunpo.

As they arrived about few miles to the Academy Gates. As he let go of Hitomi with she still blushing from the Shunpo then. "Come on, we don't want to be late." he said with a neutral tone as he start walk with his eyes closed, then leave her stunned on what his just said and as she walk with him behind to go to the Academy.

As they until they arrive the Academy and all sudden...

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto sighs as he heard his fan-girls...again. Naruto told Hitomi to he'll on ahead as used Shunpo'd away the fan-girls and they moan for they didn't have the chance.

As Naruto entered the classroom it was empty then his to sit to his seat waiting for Hitomi and the graduates and suddenly tackled by a lavender-rosette, Sakura? Naruto's lover and said. "Na-ru-to-kun." She said in calmly sweat tone.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. How was your training doing?" Sakura smiled and replied. "Great, and I'm doing great for became stronger for thanks the sword you give me." Sakura admitted with a sweet smile.

It's been days since she change of appearance and then she got same size as Ino's and now every students speechless about her change of appearance and as for the girls from her class was also jealous for having 'body' build and her style of hair with lavender-highlights and muscles as well? And even her clothes too. So, because they will do the same for training until after team arrangements.

Naruto nodded agreed. "Uh, Saku-koi? will you get off me?" He told her to get off.

"Oh! Sorry, Naruto-kun." Sakura apologized and she get off him.

"That's okay and maintain. We'll-" As Naruto couldn't finished his sentenced.

"FOREHEAD, GET AWAY FROM MY NARUTO-KUN!" A voice said and that voice belongs to a blond hair girl with blue pupil less eyes and wearing purple clothing. This girl is Ino Yamanaka. She one of the girls who had huge crush on Naruto. She met Naruto in her family flower shop and it was first love in sight so she immediately tried to get to know the him before he work in her family shop. Naruto with his friendly attitude was able to made friends of the girl. Before he was employed working in Ino's shop 6-7 years ago.

Sakura was glare at Ino was about to speak until another voice beat her to it.

"NO HE'S MY NARUTO-KUN!" the girl voice belongs to a girl that has long black silky hair and black eyes. This girl was wearing a blue sleeveless jacket that has Uchiha Symbol on the back, a black strap slightly above her stomach and black pants and standard shinobi sandals. This girl was Sayuri Uchiha the sister of Uchiha Itachi who was a prodigy of Konoha and also the twin sister of Sasuke, Naruto's Rival/Best-friend and lastly a part-time student. She was also one of the girls that Naruto save in kidnapping incident happened in Konoha along with Hinata Hyuga who was the heiress of the Hyuga clan.

**==Flashback==**

_A shadow figure was running roof to roof and was carrying a huge bag on his back._

_"This too easy this village security really needs to rework its defense." The figure said and the sack started to move around was shouting at him to let them go. The figure just sneered at them and dropped the back harshly and picked it up again._

_"Shut it you brats" The figure hissed._

_"How about you drop the sack and leave." A voice said and the figure turns around to see 8 years old Naruto glaring at him._

_"Beat it kid!" The figure sneered at him. The blink of an eye Naruto shunpo'd appeared in front of him and delivered a blow to gut causing the figure to drop the sack and hold his stomach in pain. Naruto followed it with an uppercut punch to jaw that sends figure flying upward and ending it with a axe kick to back that nearly shattered the ground as cracks appeared when impact was made. The figure was unconscious and Naruto brought out couple of ninja wires and tied the shadow figure up._

_When he was done he walks towards the sack with his hidden pivot-blade in his left hand and cuts the sack revealing two young girls. Both girls had tears on their eyes and were hugging each other tightly. The girl with black hair opened her eyes and saw Naruto standing before them._

_"It's okay now the man who kidnaps you both is defeated." Naruto said as kneel down to them and place his hands on their shoulders to calm then he was surprised by their reaction. They suddenly launch their selves at Naruto and cling on him as if their life was on the line. Naruto just closed his eyes and hugged both girls and whispered comforting words to them._

**==FLASHBACK ENDED==**

The man who kidnapped them turns out to be the Kumo ambassador but after interrogated by the sadistic Ibiki it turns out that the Kumo Nin was a fake and the treaty was nothing because the fake Kumo nin was a member of a local bandit who sells children to other villages. Both clans thank Naruto for his heroic deed. Fuguku and Hiashi wanted to have arranged marriage their daughters with Naruto but he quickly turns it down because he told them that he wasn't interested. But except Hinata still a friend of Hitomi for sure. Since Sayuri make friends with Naruto since then that her parents was okay trained her and Naruto told them that he'll be his instructor for Sasuke and then he make a good teacher in the future.

All three girls were glaring at each other and soon the girls around the room started to fight over Naruto.

Since Sakura's change of appearance and as Sayuri, Ino, and Hinata are doing the same thing? Because they asked their fathers for to became stronger as then but...if they will training with some improves and then as now If Sakura keep became stronger...before it's too late.

Naruto did the wise decision and sneak away and hide in the corner to avoid the riot of all girls' war.

"Well here we go again." A boy said with black hair that was in a style of a pineapple. This boy was Shikamaru Nara. He is one Naruto best friends and lazy person but he was smartest one in the class.

"*Munch*I agree *Munch*" A fat boy said that has brown spiky hair. This kid is known as Chouji Akimichi. He is also one Naruto best friends and they share great interest in food and currently eating a bag of chips.

"Man Naruto I'm really jealous of you getting all the girls to fight over you." A boy whine, this boy has messy brown hair and has red fangs marking on each side of his cheek. This boy is known as Kiba Inuzuka also one Naruto best friends and self-proclaim rival of Naruto which the blond has no problem and he has a companion name Akamaru who was a small white puppy that rides on his head

"Hm, I agreed of dog-breath and I feel so jealous; man!" A boy black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen. The boy was Sasuke Uchiha, the twin-sister of Sayuri. He wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers. And pound his left shoulder. "and I owned you for saving my little sister." as Sasuke said in smile said. "anytime buddy." Naruto replied to his 1st Rival/Best friend.

Naruto sighs at this pulls out something from the pocket and reveals to be a storage scroll then reeled out with the writing with a "Swords and Cross", "Claw and Holster", "Knife" and "Knuckles" in it. **(AN: I didn't know Shihakusho has pockets? Like isshin Kurosaki Ichigo's Dad. But so Naruto adjust his Hakama with pockets and his Captain Haori coat? the color on underside of his is Dark Red.)**

"Hey Naruto what's that?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, it's just some New Weapons that I made. considered a gift. for being best friends?" Naruto said.

"Really" All the four boys' and Naruto nodded.

And as with a half-tiger seal and a word "Kai!" as then 'poof' of smokes on the scroll revealed as 4 weapons?

One was a 19in. Katana with a black handle. It had a cross-shaped guard and a black lacquered sheath. The blade itself was normal in appearance and its pattern was midareba or irregular pattern. It was considered to be a very light sword. Though mostly black, the sheath and the handle both had thin yet elaborate gold designs on them. And the sheath is a black-lacquered long inlay**.** The Blade, an unraveled edge with a small 'T'. **(AN: Think Yubashiri from One Piece? I know Zoro's 'good sword' got destroyed into rust by Shu. So I decide having the same name on a sword in honored from the finest sword. So having blade will be reborn)** And a Pendent shape like a Star-shape and the a small chain with it.**(AN: Think Uyru's Quincy Cross: Ginrei Kojak) **And also a Wakizashi about 12in.; The Hilt is red cloth, in the blade is a Gunome hamon, and hilt is Black sheath it's called Yagyumaru.

Second was Claw with Three-blades with handle with steel hand guard along with a holster for the claws in it for the claws**(AN: Think **_**Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw**_**.)**

Third is a strange handle, but the handle is different and mystery.**(AN: Think Gabriel Tosh's Balisong)**

And last but at least a Black Leather Fingerless Weighted-knuckle gloves with steel padded back in a hand and steel knuckle small padded

Then all four boys' eyes widen awed with a sight of the new weapons. as Naruto pick a Ninjato give to Sasuke.

"Sasuke? This is **Yubashiri**, it's the lightest Katana. But it's the best made katana I have made and the sheath is a black-lacquered long inlay. The Blade, an unraveled edge with a small 'T'." he finished. "And this star cross bracelet along with it was **Ginrei Kojaku, **a Chakra bow that fires multiple arrow with one shot and the scroll of the instruction for you get learn to how to use it." he added and took out a 2 scrolls and give it to Sasuke and said. "You can asked your brother with a Kenjutsu or learn it on your own, okay?" As he took the the Wakizashi on the scroll. "This is for your sister too, the Yagyumaru?" He give the **Yagyumaru** to Sasuke and he point at behind the rumbling. "After their cat-fight." he added.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sasuke said and as the fan-girls plus Hitomi moan in jealously having a gift that the weapons he made for giving it to his best friends and that he owned a shop sells weapons, tools, clothes and seals.

As Naruto took some 2 Scrolls in his pocket. "Here take this, too? Those are Some Extra Special Arrows for the bow and the other some clothes that I made and add some adjustments and also the other is a new moves to learned for at least." Naruto told/Instructed Sasuke and he give 2 scrolls and Sasuke replied with a nod.

And he took the claws and give it to Kiba.

"Here Kiba? This are **Custom Chakra Enhanced Triple Blade Claws**, that I made, with a attacted hand guard to protect for the enemies weapons if you were disarmed and you can channel your chakra with it and also the metal can withstand the strongest swords that the wielder used and a holsters will be useful to keep it too." as he give it to Kiba and said. "Thanks, buddy." And Akamaru bark agreed.

The 3rd as Naruto picked a mystery handle on the third and as Shikamaru he then see Naruto move a some sort of a lock and twirled the handle and then as he saw it appeared to be a blade came our is right inside the handle and explain. "This is called a **Balisong **aka Folding Knife or Butter-knife is different a pocket knives you can twirl the handle and it might be useful." As he twirl the balisong back in placed and lock it and give it to Lazy-bun. "Troublesome, thanks." Lazy said. "Practice it?" Naruto last said and nodded from Shikamaru.

Last as Naruto picked the gloves to Chouji. "Here, Chouji This **Black Leather Fingerless Weighted-knuckle gloves** with steel padded is special will be useful for force out your opponents and the fabric itself will allowed to extended your body parts and then if you learn any your clans jutsu and then if your father train you, okay?" he explained.

"Sure. Naruto and Thanks a lot." Chouji thank him.

Naruto smiled. "No problem, chubby-boy" and as the boys sigh in relief for he attend not say the taboo.

As Hitomi saw what her 'brother' Naruto believe that she didn't received a gift from Naruto? Since Birthdays and Holidays and even her parents lost everything for Naruto and then many villagers from Konoha called Namikaze Clan as 'Forgotten Children Clan' since rumors keep spreading ever village excerpt few still respected them but Naruto got 95% Respect Population and hers got 10% and now there is nothing can do to make up with him.

As even the student's surprised that since Naruto the **Kuro kyūseishu** is making seals, weapons and clothes too. and the even the girls who having an all-out rumble.

As The student's in the classroom muttered about certain thing.

"Man! I was jealous about Naruto's New Weapons he made since I'm a full-fledged Shinobi. And even we couldn't make friends with me." by graduate said.

Another boy graduate said. "I agreed with you? Since I've heard his weapons on his shop is cheap and the swords on the displayed was expensive for any Skilled Kenjutsu user could buy it and even if we earn some currency then I have to buy it."

"Yes it is? Since if we are after squad arrangements that's for sure. Naruto-kun is a best making clothes that I heard from the Kunoichi passing by and then buy the new garments" girl graduate admitted.

As Hitomi heard from her classmates and then that she tried everything she could and nothing that she tried.

Back to Naruto seat. "NARUTO-KUN! NO FAIR? I WON'T HAVING A GRADUATION GIFT TOO." Ino yelled with a anime-style tears after their cat-fight when she heard and saw it as well.

"Okay, Ino." Naruto stated and he took out something on one of his hip pouch? As the students that he took out a folding fan and he unfold the fan that it made out of steel with black-purple linings and also a Yamanaka Symbol on the center in it, but it's beautiful and deadly, that cause Ino in awed that she got herself a first War Fan. **(AN: Think TMNT 2012 April's Tessen? But I make a similarity instead.)**

"Here you go, Ino. A first Tessen? This is a quite useful in combat that allowed to confuse foes if you were surrounded. And you need to learned 'Tessenjutsu' on your own instead, but this is very deadly." Naruto stated and he fold the tessen back in place and he grab Ino's hand and he give her the fan in her hand. "It's yours." He added.

As Ino squeal for thank him and turn around looked at Sakura with a smirked. "So, I take you don't a gift too, Forehead?" She insult Sakura with a laughing at her.

Sakura still smiled in respond. "Sorry Ino. But..." As she bit her left thumb and raise her open palm on her right hand reveal to be a 'Seal'.

"Is that a seal?" Ino asked.

"Yup." Lavender-Rosette replied as she print the seal then a burst of smoke on her palm when the smoked clear that cause everyone in shocked plus Hitomi causing gritted her teeth in jealousy of what on her sight? That her brother never give the sword to her?

Now Sakura grab the hilt with her right hand then move her blade lift in the air to let other students in awed about the most beautiful sword she had. The Sword she was holding was Sode no Shirayuki and also the long pure white silky ribbon attach on the kashira.

"This sword I got from Naru-kun, few days ago and you lose." Sakura admitted eyes rolled stick her tongue out at Ino.

"Damn... That's not fair...!, forehead! It's not fair...!" Ino said whining in jealousy.

"And also he gave me a job for his shop~!" Sakura added that shocked the students plus Hitomi and as Ino bang her head and bang the student desk with fist banging several times for depress for she did not employed? Because she was working on her family's 'Flower Shop' as in it's been years since Naruto didn't have any employments for having Naruto's Shop someone works.

As the Sayuri spoke up. "Sakura, That's a beautiful sword you got there?" She said with a Yagyumaru on her hands that she got from her brother that belong to Naruto.

"Oh, Sode no Shirayuki." Sakura answered and cause Hitomi shocked that it was the same name of then sword.

"Sode no Shirayuki? That's a beautiful name." Another female graduated said squeal.

"It is? She is a fine blade. And Naruto-kun was the one who give it to me" Sakura admitted replied looked at the blade again.

As Hitomi seen 'Sode no Shirayuki' is now the hands of her 'brother's' boyfriend and now as last time...it was too late? The Prophecy is completely fulfilled.

_'No, no! Why Nii-san? Why!? Why wouldn't give me that sword.'_ Hitomi though with sadden in sight about the blade that Sakura has.

**':That Sword!:'** Kurumi spoke up in Hitomi's mind in shocked.

_'What is it, Kurumi?'_ Hitomi though asked.

**':That sword she wielding? It's Sode no Shirayuki-san!:'** Viven answered.

_'Wait a minute, you know Sode no Shirayuki?'_ Hitomi asked.

**':The very same? Looks like Naruto-kun did have his companion after all.:'** Kurumi admitted.

Hitomi shocked that her 'brother' is now have his companion about the Prophecy is complete and now the wielder of 'Yuki no Tsurugi' is chosen. And now as now as but since as her Godfather told them the about the chosen wielder is none other then...Sakura? As Jiraiya told them that the describe the person who's the wielder of 'Yuki no Tsurugi' is was...and now it was Sakura the whole time and since the Great Toad Sage announce the Prophecy is complete.

As Sayuri shocked. "Wait! She? It's just a sword, Sakura?" She said.

"It is now." Sakura replied then she place her sword back on her palm.

As Hitomi gritted her teeth in upset and jealous to get her hands on that blade. _'There is something to get that blade?'_ Hitomi think.

**':You can't:'** Kurumi said told her not too.

_'Why?'_ Red-head asked.

**':Because she is like Kagome-Kaasama, that's why? She is like the Reincarnation of Kagome Otsutsuki. And right now Naruto-kun's mate is now the wielder of Sode no Shirayuki-san and there is nothing you can't do.:'** Viven explained.

Hitomi is speechless about her classmate Sakura is like Rikudou's wife since according the legend.

**(Clannad OST - White Clovers Ended.)**

**(Clannad OST - Spring Winds Start)**

Suddenly the door opened and reveals to Iruka who had few bandages on his face. He was surprised to see what was happening in the room.

"Everyone please return to your seat." Iruka said and most of the class ignored him and he twitch mark near his eyebrows.

"I SAID EVERYONE SEAT DOWN NOW!" Iruka ordered with big scary face and everyone immediately returns to their seat. And as Naruto Sr. and Sakura in Naruto Jr.'s mind. 'Same old, same old.' They admitted.

Iruka clears his throat and started to give out his speech. As Iruka continues to talk Naruto was praying that end this quickly as possible because most of the girls in the class looking at Naruto with hungry look on their eyes that sends shiver to his spine.

"Now listen class as of now you're all ninja of this village and I am proud to have been your instructor," Iruka started, "Now I'm gonna tell your team mates and sensei. Team 1…" Soon teams are called one by one.

"Team 7 consist of Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze" This raised her head and anticipated who was going to be her teammates. "Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke with a smirk heard with a 'Hm' while the girls are praying hoping that they would paired up with the young Uchiha and/or as Hitomi will prey would paired up with orange highlight blond brother. "..and Sayuri Uchiha!" Iruka finished and Sayuri was the last one to moan for having a blond on her team, and then again having her brother on her team and small smile on her face hearing that having her brother and Hokage's daughter being her teammates and Hitomi with a moan fact she not on the same team as her 'brother' as a teammate.

As Sasuke sigh for has one reason on his mind. _'I just want 'her' to be on the same team with me?'_ and he sigh again. _'Oh, well. I guess I can meet up with her in the training grounds after meeting with her sensei.'_ he added as he stared at the a certain girl behind him.

"Your senseis are Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Iruka said the three of them where surprised.

"Team 8 members are Shino Aburame, Hyuga Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in the roster and for team 10 members are Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka finished.

"NOOO I got a lazy ass and fat boy!" Ino whined earning a glare from Chouji for calling him fat while earning a sigh disappointment from Naruto for disrespecting his friends.

"Wait a minute! What about Naruto-kun and Sakura?" Female graduated student asked.

"Oh, I forgot! And Everyone, we have announce though of the Decision from our former Sandaime requested that from our Rookie-of-the-year, Naruto Kurosaki? We announced that a new squad added in Ninja System" Iruka announce as the class shock and awed and continue. "Now, as New Team 11 members are Naruto Kurosaki and Sakura Haruno" Sakura squealed in happiness for having Naruto on her team.

As Hitomi stood and said. "Wait a minute sensei? what about their jonin sensei?" She asked as the classmates nodded.

"Well, though of Naruto's 100% score as a Rookie-of-the-Year, that having a New Ranks adding on a Ninja Ranking System? considered as a **Tokubetsu Genin(Special Genin)**." Iruka finished announced and shocked from the class heard that Naruto is a Tokubetsu Genin with a complete score. "So, He will be a Tutorial Instructor and all of you address him as 'Senpai', Okay?" He added for told them and the students replied. "Hai."

"You will see your sensei at lunch time dismiss!" Iruka said before leaving the classroom.

"See you guys later and good luck." Naruto told them to farewell as his friends nodded in replied.

As Naruto grins and wrap an arm around Sakura's making her squeak in surprise. "Hang on Saku-chan." He says and he Shunpo'd with her out of the academy which shocked everyone in the room and Sasuke sigh was as word "Show-off". And Shikamaru nodded agreed of him with a muttered. 'Troublesome, sunset-blond.'

**(Clannad OST - Spring Winds Ended)**

**==With Naruto and Sakura at Training Grounds #? (Think the Naruto's Rasenshuriken training)==**

As Naruto arrived the Training Grounds with Sakura and then as Now with Sakura who felt so relaxing about this place.

"We're here, Sakura-chan." Naruto said to his girlfriend and then as Sakura see the training grounds with a awed that she that the training grounds that around the area? There's a Mountain of waterfall for part of the wind base training, And there's a open field for a sparring and then there's a shade cabin for relaxation and lastly a wooden bench too.

"Naru-kun? Why there's a waterfall on the Training grounds?" Lavender-rosette asked.

"Because I use a earth and water jutsu to make a waterfall for my wind-based training? As now since I grant permission from the embassy for adjusted the Training grounds and it's a perfect spot for training a high-leveled shinobi will entered here and trained here and then it considered as a...a certain event." Naruto explained "So, that's we're here? And then if we can make a some introductions first?" Naruto added with a smiled.

Sakura nodded understand. "I see, you been here?" She asked.

"Yeah, many times and then I've been training non-stop for a 'stalker' who spied on me and then I decide to build a secret training grounds at my 'place'? So no one will not know of what I have doing?" Naruto replied and explained the reason.

"I see? No wonder you been here many times" Sakura said.

Naruto nodded replied and said. "Yup, and even I meet a certain snake Nee-chan who attack me in the forest of death and trained." (A certain snake women in dango shop sneezed and spilled or spoiled her lunch.)

"DAMN IT! SOMEONE TALK ABOUT ME WHO RUIN MY DANGO!"

"What the hell is that?" Sakura asked and was about to use her own Shunpo from where it was coming from when suddenly Naruto stops her by grabbing her shoulder. Sakura turns around and see Naruto was looking at her.

"Sakura-chan, now is not the time for going there and shouldn't forgot about the Introductions first?" Naruto said to her girlfriend.

As Sakura shocked forgot that and said. "I forgot about that! Hehehe, Sure, Naru-kun? Maybe you can go first?"

"Okay, now we're here for introduce ourselves? I'll go first. My name is Naruto Kurosaki, also known as **'Kuro Kyūseishu'**, My likes are my girlfriend..." make Sakura blushed madly she heard the word 'girlfriend'. "...Cooking, my Zanpaktou, my new family, making new weapons, Seals, Hard-Training, and my Dislikes are Traitors, I don't like parents who neglected their child for their favors and a certain red head and her family, arrogant peoples and people who believe that missions are more important than comrades and I will protect them. My hobbies are training and writing stories, Forging, and my dream is…make my own Family and make the Family in better place and lastly became a Hokage and married you." Finished his intro causing Sakura Blushed madly.

With Naruto's smile on his face and said. "Your turn hime?"

Sakura smiled replied. "Sure, I'm Sakura Haruno my likes are my boyfriend, I too like my Zanpakuto you gave me, syrup-coated anko, Dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu, friends, My dislikes are perverts, tardiness and people who bullies the weak. My hobby is reading especially Naruto-kun books, and my dream is strong kunoichi and to be your wife and make a family." As finished with a their introductions

Naruto couldn't help it with a smile on his face because Their future will be on if their future is having a family on they own and then everything is turn out nicely.

"So, let's get training shall we?" Naruto said.

"Hai!" Sakura replied.

**==With Hitomi==**

**(Final Fantasy 6 - Terra Theme GBA Start)**

As Hitomi sigh in depressed about her 'brother' being a 'Tokubetsu Genin' in 2-Man Team on New Squad 11 and as she thought her father was about on recommended her 'brother' on the same team as hers? But since then but why Sakura? Why her? But since she heard the commotion about arranged marriage to the Harunos? But since she failed as a sister and then her parents tried they could. But since her parents have planned for forgive him for their mistakes: her father Minato send a copy of His famous Rasengan and Hiraishin seals on the scroll he copied and then he went to his shop and then as He give the to him so if he learn his prized jutsus? But Naruto burned it for not interested, that cause Minato sadden because of he burn the scrolls right front of him, but failed. and second her mother? She tried to make up with him, because she attend to trained him with kenjutsu and the art of Uzumaki and also some seals instructions level 7-10? But failed too because he already learned to make seal at his level is 20 that shocked Kushina that he suppressed her and her father, and but he tore the scrolls and instruction books in pieces that cause her Heart stabbed and then she left for another failed attempted to earn his trust and forgiveness, but they tried many times for while in years of forgiveness, but he warned them if they keep convinced? he'll keep training for non-stop for he'll be a until his rank up to reach to a SSS-Class Shinobi if they keep convincing? As for her godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade too.

Jiraiya tried to have him to signed the Toad summoning contract and learned Toad Sage Mode and then again he refused, same goes with Tsunade? She tried to trained him with improved his Medical Skills and also have him to signed the Slugs too. But he quote. "No thanks. I already fully mastered all the Skills in Medical and then mastered the Chakra-Enhanced Strength as well and minus Yin Seal on the forehead too but I don't need it." As he told her already that by the help of his adopted mother that he told her he already knows.

But as Tsunade tried several times and then again as now she tried to find the right word on her defensed but he won't listen but she'll attend to bashed him and he deflect her punch with his **Bakudo #81, Danku** to block the blow that shocked Tsunade and followed with his new jutsu that learned from the Rinnegan? **Shinra Tensei** that pushed her out on his shop break the glass door and then he quote in yelled in rage. "I DON"T WANT YOUR STUPID SLUGS AND IMPROVE MY SKILLS! AND YOU THINK TRAINING WITH YOU WILL GAIN OR EARNED MY FORGIVENESS FOR REFUSE MY OFFERED TO TRAINED ME! AND LASTLY I STILL DON'T TRUST YOU WHAT HAVE DONE FOR EVERYTHING-NO I MEAN EVERYTHING! FOR YOU WANT TO PUSH ME AWAY AGAIN SO YOU CAN TAKE YOUR TIME FOR TRAINING YOU BITCH-OF-GODDAUGHTER TO KEEP ME TO BE WEAKEN WITHOUT MY PROPER TRAINING!? IS THAT YOU WANT ME TO BE WEAK FOR RUIN YOUR RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTION AND I DON'T NEED YOUR OPINION?! IT'S THAT WHY YOU ALWAYS PLAY FAVORITES! IT'S THAT WHY YOU WANT ME TO BE A FAILURE! NOW FIRST THE BLOND BASTARD! SECOND THE TOMATO BITCH! THEN THE PERVERT FREAK! AND YOU! THE SUCKER?! For broke your responsible as 'godmother' and you and your so-called family of mine to used me as a stepping stone to shunned me and throw me at the river for want to get to know me! But now I don't need you for your sicked actions and even I don't want to see you to step foot on my shop and my place, as for you want to attend to get rid of me. This is why godmothers' punished her godson for ruin his life and you all considered a 'trash' for ignored my existence." As that what he said that he went back to his shop and summoned a shadow clone and order to go to the glass shop for buy a new replacement glass for his door he break?

And as Tsunade leaving in the street in stunned for what heard the truth but he was right as the villagers heard everything the truth what the Slug-Sannin, Tsunade Senju is a worst godmother that they have heard. As now that she stood went to the bar...again slowly, ignore the pain that she got the glass shard on her back. For another drink and also the villagers ignored her for what they heard the argued, she left a blood trail and as she arrived the bar and then Shizune arrived with a disappointing look and she convince to stopped drinking 50 sakes in daily for broke her responsible.

But Shizune? She did know Naruto when he was still 6 when she taught him reading, basic languages and medical skills for take care himself, but she's not one of them? Because she gain the trust from him but she realized what she saw? But she knew he was neglected by his family and then she won't listen to Tsunade's orders to help her 'goddaughter' but then again but since she was able sabotage her lessons a little, if she have time to get a gift for him but she is one person as well. As Naruto seen her as a New Sister to that cared and lastly...? She is also allowed her to enter his home and his shop. But... while she entered Naruto's Shop and show her with... "AIEEE!" He shown her on his secret training grounds under his shop.

Same goes to Hitomi? She tried to talk to him and trained with him in his shop? But his still not interested as now he only focus on himself and his girlfriend? Because he told her that he and Sakura were started dating few days ago when she got employed a job to work with him and that cause Hitomi heart stabbed that he heard 'employment' and 'dating' that because he will be away from them for his not part of her family anymore? But she tried to convince to change his mind for he want to be her brother again, but it turns out Naruto the reason why she want him is as he quote. "I know why you want me back? I know you are planning...? Is to seduce me for want to be love with you as a sister..!? I know _'she'_ told you about the The Law of the Uzumaki is not forbidden? Is to accepted your feeling? NEVER! I don't want have feelings with you. I already had someone cared and trust worthy and even YOU don't have!" As he said with his vicious temper of his, it cause Hitomi leave with her tears flowing on her eyes to heading her home.

As Back in the Academy? Hitomi had her eyes closed to fight off the tears that she lost her beloved brother who she cared most. And she lost everything that her life with her brother was damage. Yesterday her mother murdered her brother's heart and soul and then she completely killed him and now as 6-7 years past, her mother couldn't stop crying for she lost her responsible as a mother and now... as she muttered as like 'What have I done.' or 'I am a worst horrible mother'. But during night? She has having Nightmares about Naruto leaving to his family to his new parents and as now he was raised by the replacement parents during she was able to control the Kyuubi's Chakra and then as Naruto defeated the Kyuubi and fix her seal and then but as Kushina still has her Nightmares hunting her for her mistakes as her father have Inoichi for fixing about his wife's condition on her mental trauma? Since Inoichi only address him as 'Minato-sama' or 'Yodaime-sama', but he tried to protested to his friend but that went worst, but...? during Naruto take her to the Academy for team placements.

And the moment later at 1:50 mins. or 2 hours later? A Slide door opened that that revealed 2 people

"Yo!" The man said as he entered the room. The man has spiky white hair and his forehead protector was covering his left eye. The man was wearing a standard shinobi uniform. This man is known Kakashi Hatake. Following him was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze who also wearing a standard shinobi uniform and had her long red hair tied into a ponytail with bangs both sides on her face.

"Sorry, we are late. We got lost from the road of life." Kakashi said with his signature eye smile only get bonked in the head by Kushina.

"We're late because of you Kakashi!" Kushina scolded and Kakashi just apologize to her and they turn to their attention to team 7. "Any way team 7, meet us in the roof top in 10 minutes." Kushina said then she and Kakashi vanished in puff of smoke.

"Well we better get going." Hitomi said to her teammates. As nodded by the Uchiha Twins and quickly run towards the roof top with her other two following her.

**(Final Fantasy 6 - Terra Theme GBA Ended.)**

**==On the roof top==**

Hitomi and the twins arrived in the rooftop only see Kushina holding an orange book and Kakashi was on knees begging at Kushina.

"Please Kushina-senpai that's my autograph Icha Icha series." Kakashi pleaded.

"I don't care damn it Kakashi! I don't want you see reading that book in front of me or my students or else I'll burn this and tell Minato-kun not him to allow you to sell any of these smut book." Kushina threaten him and Kakashi turned paled but nodded at her. Kushina gave him his book back and Kakashi hugged the book tightly.

As now Kushina look see her team that she think someones missing and spoke. "Is anyone seen Naruto and Sakura?" she asked.

Sigh from Hitomi and spoke up. "I forgot to tell you? Nii-san wasn't in my team..." That shocked Kushina and replied. "Why?" She asked her daughter and answered. "Because due of Nii-san's 100% score as a Rookie-of-the-Year, that having a New Ranks adding on a Ninja Ranking System? He considered as a **Tokubetsu Genin(Special Genin)**." As answered caused Kushina and Kakashi shocked.

_'A Tokubetsu Genin, interested.'_ Kakashi thought.

_'Minato-kun and I were talk about having Naruto and Sakura should team up with mesume for 5-man team, but why?' _Kushina though. _'And his a Tokubetsu Genin now. I wonder?'_

As Kushina looked at her daughter. "Who's idea about Naruto's team arrangements?" She asked her daughter.

Hitomi sigh and answered. "It's all Council 'Professor' Sandaime-sama's idea? Since he already decide formed Squad 11 with 2-man team with no Jonin Sensei by the requested from Nii-san." she explained

As causing both Jonin senseis stunned in shocked about a team without a sensei.

_'But, but I though Minato told me my squad will be Naru-chan, Hitomi-chan, Sasuke, Sayuri-chan and Sakura will be form a 5-man Squad? But why Sandaime decide recommended a Squad of 2 only? And why naruto requested it? I'll better tell him later after Team meeting.'_ Kushina thought.

_'A 2-man team? Hm... I better asked sensei to test them after first team meeting.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Alright, how about we all introduce ourselves to each other? Tell us your likes, dislikes, hobby and dream." Kakashi said and Hitomi was the first one to do it.

"Alright. My name is Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze I like my family, ramen and learning new jutsu. I dislike arrogant fools and perverts, hobbies are to train and dream is I want my Important person to return and be a family again the first female Hokage ever!" Hitomi said with a grin.

_'A mini Kushina' _Kakashi thought while Kushina just chuckle at her daughters introduction and made a mental sad depress about the word 'Important person'. _'So, she think about her brother...? i see.'_ Kakashi thinks.

_'I hope so, mesume? I'll help you too.'_ Kushina think the same way to her daughter.

"Okay, Your next duck-butt boy." Kakashi said and Sasuke glares at him.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I likes are a certain girl, my friends, family, tomatoes and training. I hate people who tease my sister, arrogant people and fan-girls. My hobbies are training an hanging out with my friends, my sister and archery. My dream is to become an ANBU Captain surpassing my Nii-san and also it's classified." He finished and

As nodded from the jonins. _'An overprotective brother, huh. What's he meant classified? And why is Sasuke is so interested in Archery? Wait! A certain girl? Could that he was talking about..._' They though.

_'Sasuke-nii, are you talking about...'_ Sayuri think.

"Alright your turn Sayuri-chan" Kushina said.

"I'm Sayuri Uchiha. I likes are my brother Sasuke and family, fire jutsu and tomatoes. I don't have any dislikes and my hobbies are training and eating tomatoes. My dream is of what Sasuke-nii said is to become Itachi-onii-chan an ANBU captain." Sayuri finished and Kakashi gave them an eye smile.

"Well it's our turn now. I'm Kakashi Hatake I like lot of things, I dislike lot of things, I have many hobbies and my dream..I don't feel like tell you about." Kakashi said and Hitomi had smirked on her face at his kind of weird and Kushina on the other hand with frowned on her face about because he is a pervert.

_'The only thing we learned about him was his name and as Naruto/-kun said about him...? He is such a pervert.,'_ Both Sasuke and Sayuri thought.

_'Kaka-nii? kaa-san told me your a pervert.'_ Hitomi though with a sulking emotion.

_'As usual Kakashi and his secretive attitude,'_ Kushina thought as she knew that Kakashi didn't like people knowing too much about him.

"Anyway I'm Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze I love my family and Children. My likes are Ramen and playing pranks on people. My dislikes are perverts, people who made fun of my hair and anything that's bitter. My hobbies are pulling pranks, chatting with my friends and cooking. As for my dream is to make you all proud nin of the leaf and…" She glances a on the ground sadden about her baby boy she misses. "I want to complete my family" Kushina finished. Kakashi and Hitomi knew about this while Sasuke and Sayuri were only why their parents meant since they meet Naruto and they knew him better.

"Anyway I will now explain the final exam." Kakashi said. Hitomi, Sasuke and Sayuri eyes widen in shock.

"What test?" Sayuri asked in shock. Kakashi was about answer but Sasuke beat him at it.

"The real genin test Sayuri. That test that we did in the academy was only to see that we have potential to become a ninja while the final test will tell that if we are ready for real ninja world. In this test has 66% chance of failing and returns to the academy." Sasuke explained and Kakashi was impressed and nodded at him. The reason is because he and Naruto are Rivals/Best friends? Naruto taught him about the tests about any situations and Battle strategies.

"He's correct meaning that this test is very hard and there a little for all of you to pass." Kakashi said.

"Anyway meet us tomorrow at training ground 7 at 6 am sharp." Kushina said.

"Oh and here some advice try not to eat otherwise you'll puke." Kakashi said and Sasuke snorted at him. Then the Jounin disappears leaving the students alone.

"Sayuri? Hitomi? don't take that stupid advice as Naruto told me about this situation. If listen to him you be sure to fail the test." Sasuke said before then he arm wrap around his sister cause her 'yelp' and said. "Hang-on." Then they vanishing with burst of high speed? That was his new technique that Naruto taught him? But it wasn't Shunpo? It was **Hirenkyaku**; is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. Essentially, it is the Quincy equivalent to the Naruto's Shunpo. Leaving Hitomi stunned.

As Hitomi think of one word that that jutsu that similar then Shunshin(Body Flicker) and Naruto's Shunpo or flash step. _'His unknown Shunshin jutsu is also similar like... Nii-san? And also the sound of the jutsu is different?'_ She though.

When Hitomi stood up and then she walk home and then as right now but until for tomorrow's Genin test.

**==With Kushina at Hokage's Tower after Team meeting==**

As Kushina arrived in the Hokage's Office and then as she about to open the door, but a voice came...

"Senpai?" Voice came in and Kushina respond that she turn her head to see that was Kakashi.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Kushina asked.

"Well, I was about to talk to sensei about something." Kakashi replied responded.

"What?" Kushina asked confused.

"I'll explained to you and sensei about this." Kakashi said..

Kushina nodded and then as she turn the nob then opened ans as they entered the Hokage's Office and then as they saw Minato sitting in the desk, frustrated and complained, with his hands on face sitting in front of a desk.

As Kushina cleared her throat that cause Minato responded and as Minato as his hands away then he saw that he was expected.

"What is it Kushina-chan? Kakashi?" Minato asked.

Kushina looked at Kakashi and said. "I'll go first Kakashi?" She said.

Kakashi nodded replied respond.

So Kushina looked at her husband. "Minato-kun? Why's my team is Hitomi, Sasuke and Sayuri-chan? I thought we decide that having a 7-man team like Nidaime-sama does? Why did you recommended Naruto and Sakura are 2-man team in formed Squad 11 with no Jonin sensei? And tell me why Sandaime-sama recommended or requested for considered Naruto and Sakura on the same team?" Kushina said questioning.

Minato sigh of his wife's question and then he seated back on his chair and replied. "Because, Hiruzen told me that..."

**==Flashback 2 days ago - last night - Team placements==**

_"All right now, how about we talk about the team placement?" Minato said and the advisers nodded at him._

_"I think it will be better if we put both Naruto and Hitomi together on the same team," Koharu said._

_Homura looked at his old friend and nodded. "It's a good idea. This way, if Hitomi ever lose control of herself and use the Nine-Tails' chakra, Naruto will be there to restrain her with his if it is possible with his Mokuton, like you told the report he defeat the dragon last night."_

_Minato nodded his head. "Yes, but we need someone to teach him Mokuton," he said. "And there is only one person who could teach him that."_

_"Tenzō," Koharu said._

_Minato nodded. "I will talk to him. I'm sure he would be happy to give Naruto his private lesson on Mokuton."_

_"That is a very good idea. It will keep his Mokuton power secret for now," Hiruzen said._

_Minato said, "Anyway, let's start forming the other teams."_

_"Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, and their Jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi," Koharu said, reading the names from the paper in her hands._

_"The next generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō Trio," Hiruzen responded with a nod of his head while also releasing a cloud of smoke from his pipe._

_Homura said, "Next is Team 8, which will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame. Kurenai Yūhi will lead this team."_

_"This will be a great tracking team with the Hyūga clan's Byakugan, the Aburame clan's bugs, and the Inuzuka clan's dogs as well as their own heightened sense of smell," Minato said._

_"Now we've got a problem," Hiruzen said, looking at the student's list. "Of all remaining students in the class, only Sasuke Uchiha and his sister Sayuri-chan, your children and Sakura Haruno have the potential to become strong Konoha shinobi." He turned back to Minato, and continued, "So, what are you going to do?"_

_"Naruto and Hitomi must be in the same team," Koharu said. "And only Kakashi can teach Sasuke and Sayuri about the Sharingan."_

_"Hmm, we could put Sakura in a different team," Homura suggested._

_"No. I have a better solution," Minato said suddenly. "And I'm pretty sure, Kushina will agree with me."_

_"Kushina?" Hiruzen asked._

_"Yes," Minato said. "Team 7 will be-" but he cut off. _

_"I think it will be better if we put both Naruto and Sakura together on the same team," Hiruzen said._

_Minato surprise and said. "Why?"_

_"Because..." Hiruzen took out Naruto's file and open it show it to Minato and as Minato grab the file and read the status of his former son's records and his eyes widen and turn his head look at Hiruzen. "That's...?" He said and Former Sandaime nodded._

_The 'Professor' continue. "His score's are beyond 100% for reach, but since Naruto's true capabilities are very extremely smart? But Naruto-kun's test of accuracy, cunning, and stealth and sensory are 100% of his abilities. But it's better to having 2-Man team, if I'll be the term of Naruto-kun's skills is way beyond like Kakashi or Itachi? But I have considered The New Ranking system!" He declared._

_"What are you saying, Hiruzen?" Koharu asked._

_"I'm saying that a New Rank, that he opposed to trained that other generation about his skills? I saw Naruto-kun trained Sasuke in the nearby river? But he teach him a better advance training for proven his skills? But I overheard his parents didn't give him time to trained him? So, he decide to help him to improved his skills? Since Itachi accept to have him as a tutor after all, and even Sayuri-chan." He explained._

_Minato silent that just like Fugaku and Mikoto didn't have time to trained the twins, but Naruto arrived to help them to improve thier skills and then as right now but since the argued his former son in Training Ground Zero, after he defeated a Real-live Dragon, since as right now since he told him or her family that never spoke to him again._

_As Homura has his hand on his chin and spoke. "What is a New Ranking System in your mind?" He asked._

_Hiruzen replied the answered. "I considered Naruto Kurosaki-kun as a __**Tokubetsu**_ _**Genin**_ _(Special Junior/Low Ninja), But it's similarly then Tokubetsu Jonin (Special High Ninja) are elite specialists in their areas and are often assigned as subordinates to regular jōnin when their services are needed."_

_"I see. So you are saying Naruto-san will give a special training for the young generation until they passed the Genin test?" Homura said._

_Koharu nodded agreed and said. "That's right, having a Tokubetsu Genin for our ranks will be great idea for him to teach the genins for be a better Ninja in the future." She Exclaimed._

_Minato plus the 2 advisers in surprised that a New Rank from the Ninja Rank will be added in the System._

_Minato looked at the Sandaime and said. "You sure about this? What is the stats on the Tokubetsu Genin for Naruto?"_

_Hiruzen smiled and replied. "Well, Minato? This rank will allowed to take D-B Rank Mission is unlike the Normal Genin to take D-C Rank Mission and the Chunin takes C-B Rank for at least at and even Naruto will considered for a junior teacher for that young generation for give advise to them and give them to learn Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu for them if any happend? For Example: Last years graduate Team 9; the Team Gai? Lee was the last years Dead-last of the Class? Has a terrible condition to preformed Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. And also poor Yakumo-chan has a problem of her condition of her physical body that she was unable to perform the physical activities required to be a Ninja when she was born, and since I assigned Kurenai to taught her._

_Hiruzen Smiled announced. "So, it's settled? Team 7 will be Hitomi, Sasuke and Sayuri; Team 8 Kiba, Hinata and Shino; Team 10 the Ino-Shika-Cho and lastly the New Ninja Squad on the System? Compared with 2-Man Team?" He said causing Minato shocked and the his old teammates nodded agreed for his Idea._

_As Minato responded. "What the names of the 2-man Squad 11?" He asked._

_Hiruzen answered. "Why, it's Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan, off course."_

_As Koharu responded. "Give us the reason of take Naruto-san's and Sakura-san's capable?" she asked._

_"Because Naruto-kun give me a note, before Cat's report." Hiruzen said and he took out the same note and read if loud..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',<strong>__'__**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**_

_To Sandaime_**  
><strong>  
><em>I already decide for requested made a team arrangement on my own? As you know the rumors? Sakura and I were been together in years. As I want to be her tutor for her skills in Kunoichi? But as now I want requested to have 2-man team with no Jounin Sensei? Because I was trained my skills and knowledge on my own without any help from people who refuse my offer? As I don't trust anyone and I don't want someone who broke my trust and kindness enough to keep my training in secret? And even I don't want Kushina-san or Any people who don't want my secrets to be leaked around public and now the fact is. I will help Hitomi for time being, and also I'll will search and recruit a 3rd member on my own for it is okay. And then I will let New Squad will assist the younger generation if will considered Joint Mission.<br>_

_From Naruto Kurosaki; The Kuro kyūseishu and Head of the Kurosaki Clan._

_P.S._

_I made a Special Accessory for the Rookie-of-the-Year? It's a Badge for the next Rookie of the Year each graduate year, until each student who earn it._ _Tell the Academy will might interested for to having a badge._

_**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**_

* * *

><p><em>As he finished the read the letter out loud on the Office? Minato couldn't believe what he heard that Naruto requested having 2-man team without a sensei? But as now Minato couldn't tried to denied his request and then as he also heard the rumors? But if he attend to say something? But as He and his wife Kushina for discussion about the team arrangements. As sigh in defeat and said. "I'll accepted his request." As his lower his head for it's too late? His already send a request of Sandaime for a team arrangements, but as a Head of the Kurosaki Clan? He can't interfere his own affairs by interrupted his business.<em>

_As Homura and Koharu nodded agreed for settled for having New Squad on the Ninja System._

_Hiruzen declared announce. "It's settled. As Squad 11 will be Naruto Kurosaki and Sakura Haruno, because of Naruto's skills and knowledge as a Tokubetsu Genin."_

_As The advisers nodded agreed minus Minato that he went silent that of Former Sandaime's choice and then he slowly nodded his head._

_And After that the discussion of team placement? As Hiruzen and the Adviser leaving the room, leaving Minato sitting in silent for what the Naruto's reason? As he heard the words from Sandaime on Naruto's note but he can't afford for everything he tried to make up with his judgment._

_As Sandaime stopped for a moment and let the advisers passed by and turn is head behind and said. "I'll talk to the headmaster of the Academy about something interesting about the 'Badge', Naruto was talking about." With that before he left and shut the door completely._

_"Wait a minute, Sandaime-sama?" Minato exclaimed._

_"What is it, Minato?" Hiruzen respond._

_"What about the 7-man team like you and your teammate does?" He asked._

_"Well, it's my decision for not having 7-man team like before?" Hiruzen stated. "And besides, Squad 11 will be a back-up team for anything happens to the other squad... call them wisely and lastly? That's Naruto's decision." He added and he closed the door._

**==Flashback Ended==**

"...That's that. I don't want to interfere his affairs." Minato finish his explanation.

Kushina went silent then it turns out that it wasn't Sandaime decides? It was Naruto did request. But right now that his circumstance that's why he tried to denied his offer but, he is Head of the Kurosaki Clan? Because Minato cannot say anything about his offer, but since then the complainant about having Team 11.

As Kushina spoke. "Why didn't you denied the request, Minato-kun!?"

"I can't afford to that, Kushina-chan? I can't interrupted his affairs." Minato responded complain.

"It doesn't matter! His still young for being a Clan-Head to going on the Mission." Kushina said.

"I know, Kushina? But right now, there's no other choice? But I tried to send a letter to the Fire Daimyo for demands and right now...*sigh*... as he replied that he declined it." he finished.

Kushina silent that she's about to say something, but she couldn't come up with something and then as now she sighed in defeat that she had no other choice and replied. "I hope you can re-concern it? I hope you can joint mission or something?" She asked.

"Yes, just according to Naruto's Note? That he'll help Hitomi no time at all." Minato said announced.

"Really?" Kushina surprised exclaimed.

Her Husband nodded replied and then looked at Kakashi with a confuse looked and said. "Kakashi? Why are YOU here?" He asked.

Kushina snapped that she forgot Kakashi and looked at him. "Kakashi! I forgot about didn't notice you were been standing talk to my husband?" She shocked that rubbing back on her head forgetting about he was standing in the Office.

"It's okay, senpai. I've heard everything." Kakashi replied with a eye-smile and his head turn to his sensei, clear his throat said. "Sensei? I would request for test Squad 11 for their skills..." He opposed asked his sensei. "...Early?" he finished.

Minato and Kushina shocked that he heard of Kakashi's words of testing Squad 11 for his skills on the early time and then as now they couldn't not know about Naruto's or Sakura's Skills since they trained each other and then they work on the shop together and now they decide to test their skills are?

As Minato spoke responded. "Are you sure, Kakashi?" He asked.

"I'm positive, sensei? I hope that I can able to asked some questions, that's all." Kakashi said.

Minato nodded understand and then as Kushina spoke. "Maybe I can accompany him, too." She said for volenteer accompany.

"You sure, Kushina-chan?" Minato asked.

His wife nodded. "Yes, also I want some other Jonins to see it." She replied.

MInato nodded back replied. "Good, I'll called the other jonins, if they want to watch too, but..."

"What?" Kushina confuse.

"I don't know where they are? But I'll sent an ANBU to be summoned them here on Naruto's shop." Minato said.

"Hai, thank you, Minato-kun, ttebane!" Kushina squeal in high spirit.

Minato eyes closed chuckled sweat drop about old Kushina with her high-spirit tomboy attitude.

"Well, it's decide." Minato said settled.

As they nodded and then as Minato snapped his fingers as the swirl of leaves and then an ANBU with a Cow mask knelled for the Hokage said. "what is it, Hokage-sama?" ANBU said neutral.

"Go to 'Shinigami Shop' to get my-I mean...Naruto 'Kurosaki' and Sakura Haruno, that wishes to see me." Minato ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Cow/Ushi replied and disappeared in the swirl of leaves.

**==Time Skipped==**

As Minato, Kushina on next to her husband to tried to not afraid of Naruto's temper if she provoke and Kakashi on lend his back against the side of the window and now as they face the door for waiting for them and then as the ANBU reported back and said. "His clone on the shop, told me that they will be here shortly, after they afternoon training."

"Thank yon, Cow. You may dismissed." Minato dismiss his ANBU and nodded replied and disappeared in the swirl of leaves.

**==Time Skipped - 1:03pm later==**

As they wait then a blurred came front of them as they appeared to be Naruto and Sakura, that shocked everyone on this room shocked that they learned Shunshin or something.

_'Did they learn Shunshin (Body-Flicker)? But we couldn't sensed their chakra in it, as well?'_ They thought the same thing.

As if they ready to talk to Naruto for the last time when he couldn''t talk to him, but they hope to talks things out.

As Naruto spoke. "What did you want?" He asked blunthly with a obvious face with his arms crossed.

"Well... we just for having descussion about a Genin test this early, so as now Squad 11 will be on a early time? But it seems the other squads want to see you two fight against the 2 selectable jonins for today..." Minato announced.

"So, when we begin our test?" Sakura asked.

Minato answered. "At the Training Ground 7? They can tell your capabilities are? So that you can pass..."

As Naruto and Sakura went silent for he heard that he'll test them for if they passed...? But she asked her lover that was okay for give them their test and as Sakura looked at him with 'You sure about this' look.

As Naruto respond with a nodded and then he turn look at Minato and replied. "I accepted the test, Hokage-sama."

That causing Minato and Kushina flinch that Naruto called him 'Hokage-sama' for considered a completely cut ties with Namikaze family and he also no longer related with Minato nor Kushina anymore.

As Kakashi heard Naruto's answer and he already understand that he is no longer Sensei's son anymore, last night he defeat the dragon? He was there when Naruto had an argue with his sensei. Back he was re-signed to be in ANBU, but it turns out...? What's that sword hilt that Naruto's proccession?

As Kushina spoke up. "Um... First off, Introductions... and I think we should get to know each other better first. Let's start with telling your name, what you like, what you dislike, your dreams for the future and your hobbies," She asked.

Naruto eyes closed and replied. "Fine, and I'll go first? My name is Naruto Kurosaki, also known as **'Kuro Kyūseishu'**, My likes are my girlfriend, Cooking, my Sword, my new family, making new weapons, Seals, Hard-Training, and my Dislikes are Traitors, I don't like parents who neglected their child for their favors and a certain red head and her family, arrogant peoples and people who believe that missions are more important than comrades and I will protect them. My hobbies are training and writing stories, Forging, and my dream is…make my own Family and make the Family in better place and lastly is 'classified' and married someone." He Finished and open his eyes.

That Introduction causing Minato shocked that he heard that he dislike his former family and Hitomi, but he still grudge against them and Kakashi raised his eyebrow at his lack of using his last name while Kushina was deeply hurt by this. '_He doesn't even consider himself as a part of the family._ _And even he still grudge against them.'_

Minato nodded for understand on his face, he turn his head look at Sakura and said. "Your turn, Sakura-san?"

Sakura nodded respond and replied. "Hai, Hokage-sama? I'm Sakura Haruno my likes are my boyfriend, I too like my Sword That Naru-kun give me, syrup-coated anko, Dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu, friends, My dislikes are perverts, tardiness and people who bullies the weak. My hobby is reading especially Naruto-kun books, and my dream is strong kunoichi and to be a wife of the person I love and make a family." As finished with a their introductions

As Everyone in stunned that about the introduction that the rumors are true? Naruto and Sakura did date each other and the they heard that they will be married each other no matter what of they gonna do. And now Minato and Kushina are very shocked that they will going to be married, since Sakura's parents broke out their friendship and now as since it was Naruto make decision to marry Sakura for until the time comes... He will make a happy life with Sakura for at least for they can do to make choices. But since they trying to convince their friends especially Kyoka, Tsume and Mikoto are turning their backs against her, and even Minato's friends also overthrow the vote during the council? Since Naruto is officially the Clan-Head of the Kurosaki Clan and he will be the one who decide. But the problem is? Someone had leaked information about this in public. Now, most of Konoha people were doubting if Hitomi was really their saviour or not. Some of them even decided to stay away or ignored from her while remaining too scared of her.

"Well, that's a fine Introductions?" Minato stated and then looked at his wife and his student. "Well, I guess it's my wife and student is turn?"

Kushina looked at her husband replied. "Thanks, Minato-knn, ttebane!" As her husband nodded back.

In Naruto's Mind? Soul Kushina frown or embarrass about the other Kushina's catchphrase. "I guess she is the same as I was, ttebane!"

Back in Reality as Kakashi cleared his throat as everyone responed.

As Kakashi spoke. "Okay, well it's our turn now. I'm Kakashi Hatake I like lot of things, I dislike lot of things, I have many hobbies and my dream..I don't feel like tell you about." Kakashi said and as Naruto had smirked on his face with eyes closed and decided to burst his bubbles.

"In short you like those smut books, you dislike anyone saying horrible things to your smuts, your hobbies are reading that smuts and visiting your friend graveyard and your dream is becoming a porn star." Naruto finished everyone look at wide eyes while Kakashi was twitching every time Naruto called his books 'smuts' but calms down and regain his posture.

As Minato chuckles a little with his eyes looked away and respond. "Well, that was... Interested." As Kushina quick turn to looked frown annoying at her husband with a glare and with it he made shiver his spine of that he knew about Kushina's temper.

And as Naruto's girlfriend/lover Sakura couldn't help it with a giggle about the one-eyed jonin's antic of smut books.

"Anyway I'm Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze I love my family and Children" As Naruto rolled his head away in the children part. " My likes are Ramen and playing pranks on people. My dislikes are perverts, people who made fun of my hair and anything that's bitter. My hobbies are pulling pranks, chatting with my friends and cooking. As for my dream is to make you all proud nin of the leaf and…" She glances at Naruto who just look away. "I want to complete my family" Kushina finished. As Minato and Kakashi was meant and as Minato squeeze her hand for comforted her.

_'I'm not gonna fall for that.'_ Naruto theory in annoying. _'You think bring me back, that for you want complete your family...? Why's that bastard never told her? Wait! I think that he refuse not to tell her about last night about encountered Bahamut, right?'_

_**[Yes it is, young one]**_ Bahamut said in Naruto's mind. _'thanks.'_ He replied**.**

Sakura made a mental nodded for understand that what Kushina mean 'I want to complete my family' is that? Her parents betrayed their friendship to the Namikage, because she was told by her parents that there was a arrange marriage that time? But then Hitomi was making friend with her, that turns out that she was plotting to get rid of her or have her stay away from her brother, because of her feeling with him? But she know the answer? It's incest! That cause her a mental gag in disgusted that how wrong of made a brother-sister relationship is wrong.

As the Inner-Sakura appeared behind the thinking Sakura with a angry look. _**'SHANNARO! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN, AND EVEN THAT BITCH HITOMI IS ATTENDING TO STEAL 'MY' FUTURE HUSBAND TO GET AWAY FROM IT!'**_

That cause Sakura upset for that she didn't have a chance to meet him and know him? but right now, she was decide to avoid her and not to talk to her for the cause of Naruto's loneliness? And Hitomi was overprotective? It's because her protectiveness cause her 'former' brother lonely since his birthday. But right now.

The proposal is decided, she and her future husband will be married soon when they are Shinobi now? They considered adult when they weared the forehead protecter.

"Well, now. I guess I tell the Elders of the council about this and then I called all the Jonin senseis to see this." Minato pronounced.

As the sunset-blond and lavender-rosette nodded for understand.

"Good, you all prepare your gear, and since today is our first day as a team. We are not going to be doing any missions or training." Kakashi tated. "And the maintain you all prepare to test you with a success rate of 66%."

_'66%?'_ Thought Sakura.

"66% chance of success And 34% chance of failing and returns to the academy, correct?" Naruto corrected the senstence.

"That's right, Kurosaki-san." Minato respond and Kushina shocked of what Minato respond that her husband called their former son as 'Kurosaki-san'. "If your succeed... your all officially Team 11." He finished.

Naruto replied. "Sure, but it will better be done. Hokage-sama." With a cold eyes at them.

As Kakashi felt nervous about Kurosaki Head's attitude, but right now is that if his not one of people who ignored Naruto or not? But then again if try not to provoked him.

"And one more thing?" Naruto stated. "I'm calling the Squad 11 as Gotei Squad? Because of my coat and vest symbol." Naruto request/declared the name the team.

As Minato nodded. "Very well, be there at 3pm, and you may dismissed."

"And you better pack your gear for your test, too and also don't eat lunch, over wise you'll puke." Kakashi added.

With them nodded respond and as Naruto grab Sakura's waist then disappeared with a blur to use Shunpo'd with her to dismissed.

Then as Minato looked at his student and said. "You better not late! Or else..." Minato pointed at his wife and that cause Kakashi shivered his spine for his not late because of when Kushina is around and he replied. "I understand, sensei."

**==At Naruto's Shinigami Shop==**

So Naruto and Sakura arrived back to Shinigami Shop... or rather 'their' shop now, soon.

"Sakura?" Naruto called.

"Hm?" Sakura respond.

Naruto rubbing his nose and said. "I was thinking? I was...*inhale* I guess I'll give you some new arsenal for you, if that's okay?"

Sakura shocked. "Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Come on, Sakura-hime. We better get to my shop and going to my forge to something special for you." Naruto stated. And Sakura nodded understand.

As the two entered Naruto's Shop, walking into the Forge and as Sakura outside the forge to take a sit on the couch next to the door on the tailoring room. It was quiet for a while as she was rested with a Novel of 'Life as a Substitute Soul Reaper' she reading, that Naruto writes? But that's a new volume, as on the small table in front of her, Naruto is on the forge, getting a new arsenal ready for his lover and as with Sakura on the other hand sitting waitiing to him to finished it. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, So she took time so she could see the door patient.

"So Naruto...how long are you going to finished it!?" She asked called for Naruto in return.

"Almost done, honey!" Naruto replied.

Sakura sighed, thinking it over. But she she couldn't help with a giggle that he called her 'honey' if they are married and deicde to wait any longer.

**==Skip in moment==**

As Sakura sigh and decide to call in. "Naru-kun, can I go in?" She asked.

In the Forge. Naruto sigh. "Sure!" He replied.

Ax Sakura smile and then she stood on the couch and then went to the door as she open the door walk through as get entered the forge, but this is her first time that she entering the forge and what she saw in the room filled with swords, light padded armors, and everything is amazing.

As she saw Naruto was still working with the arsenals that he adjusted. As Naruto turn his head looked at the rosette with a smile.

"So Naruto...what are you going to do?" She asked hesitantly, as she stared at him.

As he continue place some parts together then he stop for a moment and Naruto sighed, thinking it over.

"I will probably take part, I'll follow my own footsteps and become just as strong of a ninja as I am the Nidaime Rikudou Sannin. If I become stonger, then I can have myself to my reputations and you...are very special to me." Sakura's heart almost jumped, he would take part?

"Saku-hime? For all my life and heart, no matter what...I won't able to leave by your side." Naruto stated. As he went towards her.

Sakura shocked "You...really mean it Naruto-kun?" Naruto realized her insecurity and smiled, making her smile too.

He replied. "Of course Sakura, I'm not going to leave you." Sakura got up from her way she stand and sat front to him, making him blush.

"I'm happy, Naru-kun." She leaned on him and intertwined their fingers, holding his hand tight.

"W-what about you Sakura?" He asked back, with a bit of a stutter.

"Of course I will become strong too. I need to put the skills you have taught me to good use so maybe I can become a better Medical Kunoichi." Naruto smiled as he almost finished further onto his arsenal.

They shared a moment of quiet before Naruto went back the working table from the Forge, then she watching her lover was still working then there was a couch on the forge, so she can sit there, at least and as his done and went on the couch that Sakura seated and now offer her hand and as Sakura accepted.

"Alright, koi! (Love) It's finished and There is something I want to give you Sakura, come here." The girl followed, blushing as Naruto kept his hand with hers the entire time.

They went into a working table in the forge room, Sakura already seen before, and her eyes widened in admitted in amazement. The room was like an armory, filled with swords and armor and so many different designs for the Katanas and weaponry. Naruto let go of her hand to go grab something and she could only stand in the doorway, overwhelmed.

"Here it is. Sakura, come here." She looked at Naruto and saw him holding something for her and quickly joined him.

"I want you to have this, it will help you in the genin test." Upon realization of what it was, Sakura gasped.

Those arsenals what Naruto was holding? It was the a version of the Hidden blades with leather bracers? **(AN: Think Black Flag Version, Edward's Hidden Blade Bracers.)** But right now Naruto replaced a new Hidden Blades too? But the Pivot blade and normal Hidden that was from 6-7 years when he was still a Academy and now he had his own Dagger like the Blade of Phoenix, too.

"M-my own hidden blades?" He nodded and began to help her fit on the leather braces to strap it to her forearm.

_'Naruto said that this was same weapon and tool before he save me from the bullies...but it's diffenent...now that he is giving me one, does that mean he considers me an a better Kunoichi too?'_

"Thank you Naruto..I don't know what to say."

Naruto just smiled.

Sakura, did what she felt was right. Leaning in, her lips crashed against Naruto's in what would be their real kiss_ completely_. As the blonde return the kiss, and he even wrap his arms around her for the kiss that lasted for what felt like an hour. It was innocent and sweet, both a 'thank you' and an 'I love you'.

After seeing Naruto's dazed and confused look afterward, Sakura did not regret her choice and giggled.

_'Oh Naruto, so sweet.'_

"Come on, koi? We better get to _'bath'_ for some _'refreshing' _until our time for our test, ne?" Naruto asked.

Sakura flinched that he knew what he meant? And she replied to her lover. "Sure, Naru-kun. We don't want to be late and after we take a little _'dip'_ for until we'll be on our way~~."

As the Couple went to the Tailoring room? As they going...under, for a 'bathing' for another for today.

**==Training Grounds 7 - 2:48pm==**

As Naruto and Sakura arrived the Training grounds 7? It's the famous training grounds that ever know. since after the Sandaime and his team; The Legendary Sannins, but since since Squad 7 is also a team that compared with The Rookie of the Year, The Kunoichi of the Year and the Dead Last of the Year? But since they been trained about the ranks, but it doesn't matter about titles or not. And then as the generations of Team 7s are: Hiruzen, Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya? They are the 1st Generation of Squad 7, and the 2nd Generation Squads? Now is Jiraiya, Minato, Fugaku and Tenzin, 3rd is Minato and his team; Kakashi, Obito and Rin? Since then Obito died during the 3rd War in Kannabi Bridge? Since he sacrificed to save his crush and told kakashi to take care of her, as for Rin? She died that causing her to suicide for until the Mist attend to use her as a time bomb for destroyed Konoha? Since they were plotted to would later become the unwilling Jinchuriki? it was Kiri's part of the plot to destroy Konoha? but since Kakashi killed her that was she which was meant to hit a Kiri-nin, impaling herself on his hand.

But since Kakashi got a gift from Obito? As now Kakashi wield the Sharingan of Obito? before he killed Rin accidentally? He awoken the 2nd stage of the Sharingan? The Mangekyo Sharingan. But since first he complete the mature state of the eye. But since he got nightmares and pain about he killed Rin by his hands? During mission? Along with Gai? Since Kakashi got a mental trauma suffered from the Chidori he used? But he still have pain and suffering and now as Minato assigned him to be the Shadow of ANBU, and then his codename as 'Dog'. But then again. His life is lot like hell.

**(AN: I couldn't figured it out about the other 2 teammates of Minato? But I decide to made it up.)**

Back with Naruto and Sakura? They decide to practice with their Zanjutsu when the jonins arrived. Naruto place his Zangetsu on the ground and Sakura's Sode no Shirayuki same as well that cross together. **(AN: Think Sword Art Online S1 Opening's Kirito's** **Elucidator Sword and Asuna's Lambent Light Rapier Sword Cross together on the ground.)**

With that as Naruto's dragon bracelet on his left hand that he obtained as a gift from Bahamut**, **as the bracelet begun to glow in azure flash of light and then it manifest into the 'Konpeki Kame Ryū' Gauntlet as he place his right hand on the Blue Orb glows on the hand and grabs a small orb of light and the flash of light, as it fades it materialize 2 training bokkens and as Naruto toss the bokken to his lover and as Sakrua catch it and with a smirks on their faces and then make a stance. And then they start practicing...

Moment later as Naruto and Sakura clashing with their bokkens and as then they keep clashing then...

As then a swirls of leaves that revealed to be Kushina and Kakashi. As kakashi spoke.

"Good. You're all here." He said eyeing each and every one of them.

As now Kushina nor Kakashi saw Naruto and Sakura was practicing with the bokkens that could tell that they been practicing with kenjutsu, but as Kushina didn't trained Naruto in the past. As they stop for moment and as Naruto looked at Kushina and Kakashi that they arrived with a emotionless face and he look away from his sight from Kushina's face and looked at his girlfriend/lover and told her to continue with her training and she nod replied.

"Alright let's get the test started." Kushina said getting everyone attention. "Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded at her and revealed two bells in front of them then set a clock on top of the wooden post.

As Naruto and Sakura grab their respectful swords then putting the bokkens in the post, Naruto has his sword wrap with cloth as a impromptu sheath slung over his back and Sakura grab hers too, as her sword's ribbon wrapping on the blade as impromptu sheath and slung over the back of her waist and as the ribbon wrap her right shoulder like a sash as the long ribbon wrap the end of the blade and as the and looked at the jonin instructors. **(AN: Like Ichigo's Zangetsu's bandage sheath.)**

"Now the objective of the test is to get the bells from us before the time limit is over, I'll warn you come at us with the intent to killing or you won't get the bells from us got it?" Kushina said and the genins nodded at her.

"Oh yeah the one who couldn't get a bell will be returned to the academy." Kakashi said making the rosette eyes widen while Naruto eyes slightly narrowed.

Kakashi's eye relaxed slightly then, returning back to its characteristic apathy as he continued. "You can use anything you want in this exercise," he began, his voice lingering mockingly over the last word, as if this were a game rather than something that could determine the course of the rest of their lives. "Kunai, shuriken," he eyed Zanbatou slung over the back of his blond prospective junior instrustor and thought of the blade that he hadn't seriously used since his Anbu days, but had brought along just in case the kid was skilled enough with his own sword that kunai wouldn't suffice, "swords, jutsu…but you won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

As Naruto grab the hilt on his blade as the bandage unwrap for ready to begin and as Sakura put on some gloves on the utility pockets on her waist coat that Naruto give it to her, then grab the hilt and as the sword's ribbon unwrap it out as well.

"Alright everyone ready?" Kushina said and the genins nodded at her.

"BEGIN!" The genins spread out and hide from the jounins sight.

_'Alright, now they hide their selves well while Naruto….What the hell? Why can't detect his chakra at all it's like he disappeared and including Sakura too!'_ Kushina said and Kakashi looked Kushina expression and knew in what she was thinking.

_'So she noticed that Naruto's chakra is completely gone like it vanished into the thin air.'_ Kakashi thought. _'And also Sakura's.'_

"Um Kushina-senpai how good is Naruto?" Kakashi asked and pang of guilt hit Kushina.

"I don't know me or Minato-kun never trained him." Kushina stated sadly and Kakashi eye widen.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto was far away from the training ground and he was in standing in the branch of the tallest tree as Naruto using **Bakudo** **#26. Kyokkō (Bent Light) **to conseal himself and was using reiraku to his eyes to see Kushina and Kakashi. same goes as Sakura, as she Sakura learn Kyokko and that make sure they can't sense theri chakra signatures and then as Naruto draw a mark on his arm and chant:

|_"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens."_|

Naruto whispered. **"‡Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra!‡"** As he raised his right hand on the side and as generates a glowing rectangular box and performs various hand movements to create single root-like extensions in the air. And communicate with his lover.

_'Sakura, can you hear me?'_

**==With Sakura==**

Sakura was hiding behind the bushes, and using same Bakudo Kyokko Kido to conceal herself and then as her head jerk out that she recognize the feeling.

_'Sakura, can you hear me?'_ Naruto's voice came in.

_'Naruto-kun? Yes I can hear you, what is it?'_ Since he taught her about communication Kido.

_'Well our main objective is to use get the bells but one of us will return to the academy, but I already heard from my parents? As I already know of an incomplete team before unless…The bells are just a distraction to keep us from knowing the real meaning of the test but what is it?'_ Naruto thought then he scan around and saw the hiding spots of his teammates but all of them are separated then his eyes widen in shock in realization.

_'It's TEAMWORK! They wanted us to work together to get the bells!'_ Sakura thought happily as she solved the true meaning of the test.

_'That's right, hime. I take Kakashi-sensei down as a hostage and you distract Kushina-san, while we can stand a chance on our advantage? But it fails... I already create a back-up plan.'_ Naruto instructed.

_'Right, and I take you some time to you capture him, and love you?' She said._

_'Thanks, and give me a sign koi, love you too.'_ he replied.

**==With Kushina and Kakashi==**

"8 minutes has passed and nobody has attacked us yet, maybe they figured out the test." Kakashi stated when suddenly a barrage of kunai attack them up front and Kushina pulled out a katana while Kakashi pulled his kunai and they deflected the attacks.

_'A surprise attack?_' Kushina thought when she suddenly sensed another chakra coming towards her she turns around with her katana the ready.

CLANG!

Kushina was surprised to see Naruto attack her with Zangetsu in his hand that cause Kushina nervous that the blade he was wielded then suddenly a Sakura came out of the bushes and throws a barrage of kunais towards her and Kakashi. The two jounin jump high in the air to avoid it and Sakura followed Kushina in the air with her Sode no Shirayuki once the both of them clashes with their katanas. Kakashi was about to help Kushina when he heard a voice.

"**‡Hado #33. Sokatsui!‡**" A voice shouted and Kakashi look from where it was coming from and saw Clone of Naruto then the clone fires blue discharge wave of flames at Kakashi quickly use Body Replacement Jutsu and switch his self with a log.

_'That was a close call, but I got to say they have a good teamwork.'_ Kakashi thought who was hiding in the bushes when he used Body Replacement Jutsu. _'And also, that's the same move last night.'_ But before could continue his thoughts he suddenly black out the last thing he saw was a blond hair before he lost consciousness.

**==Moments later==**

Kakashi started to wake up and found himself tied up. He tried to use Kawarimi no Jutsu to get out of the ropes but something was blocking his chakra.

"So you're awake now." A voice said and something walks out from the shadow and reveals to be Naruto.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said in surprised and Naruto just smirked at him.

"Surprised that you can't use any chakra sensei? Well it was really simple really I just made a seal in the ropes so that anyone who got caught in the ropes won't be able to use any chakra until I release the seal." Naruto explained and Kakashi just look at him with wide eyes and couldn't help but be amazed at hearing this, then he heard sound of bells and saw that Naruto had one of the bells in his hand.

"Now I'm gonna make you our hostage in exchange of the bells." Naruto stated.

"What do you mea-"Kakashi didn't finish as he was knockout by Naruto again by a hand chop in back of his neck.

As Naruto leap Kakashi place it on his left shoulder and then a coin with black powder in it and flip it on his side and thrust his right arm and the markings are drawing itself in his arm then a glowing rectangular box and said. **"‡Bakudo 77. ****Tenteikūra‡" **as use his communication Bakudo.

_'Sakura, I got the package__? Hold her off much longer?'_ Naruto called.

_'Right, Naru-kun? I hold her off until you're here.'_Sakura replied.

As Naruto deactivate** Tenteikūra **and Shunpo'd to the location to where Sakura can hold Kushina any longer.

**==With Kushina and Sakura==**

Kushina was currently fighting Sakura with the sword on her hand and so far she was impressed by their teamwork. As Kushina looked at the sword on her hand with a long white ribbon in it. And as Sakura holding her Zanpakutō upside down, that cause Kushina confused that what kind of stance is?

Performing a very familiar movement of her body –similar to a dance, her sword soon points upward as she keeps her steely eyes on her opponent.

**"‡Some no mai:...‡ **(First Dance,)**"** As Sakura Shunpo'd that surprised Kushina then as she appeared behind her on the distance. Making a slashing motion when her target is in position, "**‡Tsukishiro!‡ **(_White Moon_)**"**

Her voice was calm, serene as she nearly whispers the words. Soon a large outline of a circle appears around under the Kushina's feet, as a blue glow radiates within the circle.

_'SHIT!'_

Kushina avoid only has a breath as a pillar of ice shots into the heavens where she once stood. They are floored by the massive size of the ice that seems to stretch into the sky, and quickly duck and weave as it breaks and crumbles back to the earth. But she looked on an eye at the rosette.

_'A Hyoton user? When did she learn Hyoton? I thought the Yuki Clan was wipe out during the Bloodline Purge? Or maybe there's survivors there? But, the Harunos dosn't use Hyoton, but how?' _Kushina though. _'I wonder...' _as she looked on the sight that Sakura standing behind her was holding a sword on her shoulders that it seems familiar _'Isn't that...?'_

As Kushina spoke. "Is that the 'Sword' can make Ice, Sakura?" she asked.

"Yes, it is, Kushina-san?" Sakura stated. "And don't even think about it taking 'Sode no Shirayuki' from me if you attended to obtained yourself, don't you." Sakura complained.

Kushina eyes widen that she heard the name before. _'Sode no Shirayuki!?' Then that's 'Yuki no Tsurugi!' So that's explained that she make a pillar of Ice and Why Naru-chan didn't give it to Hitomi? So this is person who was chosen to wield 'Yuki no Tsurugi', Jiraiya give us the describe about? Then that means the 'prophecy' is fulfilled'_ She thought stated and said. "I never said about taking the sword! Why would I do that?" She seriously.

"Alright, then...you asked for it." Sakura said and Horizontal Slash her blade on the right side, as the long white ribbon form a impromptu sheath again and she attached on her back on her waist and also a long ribbon holds hers Zanpakutō's sheath in place on her right shoulder and is wrap it tied to it at either end like a sash.

Sakura smirked. "Now let's get started." As her fist lift on her side and generate her reiatsu and with a word. **"‡Shunkō!‡"**

As her body generates her back and shoulders as her Reiatsu takes the form of white lightning. as the ground cracked as the debris lift ups and crumbles into dust and then as (her clothes are not ripped apart because of her outfit is not effected, thanks to Sode no Shirayuki and Older Sakura that made a fabric that prevent the effects of Shunko, plus the waist coat and glove is also made of same fabric.) that cause Kushina shocked that she think it looked like the 3rd or 4th Raikage's **Raiton no Yoroi** (Lightning Release: Armor)? But it's diffenet, as Sakura drives her Kidō into one's arms and legs.

Kushina maintained his even expression, as he looked at Sakura.

"Here I come!" Sakura said in confident.

Sakura rushed forward in high speed and Kushina moved to meet her in defensive stance with switch her sword in reversed grip and make it as a shield. and that how fast she is. Dodging his first strike, Kushina retaliated with a closed fist to her jaw. Kushina was taken aback when Sakura, instead of dodging it like he had expected him to, open fisted it sideward.

'_That's a completely different style of fighting, and fast too.'_

It was true. It almost felt as if, Sakura was like…_water_,and as Kushina observed his movements as they fought, he could sense a rare fluidity in the boy's punches and kicks.

Looking at the girl, one would think heavy punches and kicks, and a style that relied more on power. However, that was completely proven wrong, as it was evident from the way the boy fought. Her punches were more like _jabs, _quick and fast. Another thing Kushina noted was that Sakura favored neither hand. In fact, though she knew Sakura was right-handed from the way he had fought initially, she could no longer make it out now. But it's faster and powerful too.

_'She is faster then the Yodaime Raikage,'_ Kushina thinks as Sakura disappeared with Shunpo then she appeared below of her. _'And it's better then Minato-kun's Hiraishin or Shisui of the Body Flicker.'_

Dodging, an incoming uppercut, Kushina backed up slightly and countered with a lower left kick. Again, instead of dodging, she palmed it to a different angle.

"Is that all, Kushina-sensei?"

"Don't count on it."

Kushina decided to crank the speed up slightly. Sakura seemed to react positively, and adjusted very quickly.

"Doesn't seem like you can attack _'now'_, does it, Sakura?"

Sakura was fending off almost all of Kushina's attacks, and subsequently this meant that Kushina was not giving her the luxury of time to counter.

"Don't count on it."

To Kushina's surprise, Sakura suddenly leapt up, deciding to try an aerial route.

'_Not going to work.'_

That attack would have caught even a mid-level chuunin off-guard, but Kakashi had already switched her gait.

Sakura's advance was stopped when Kushina's fist made contact with Sakura's pectoral. That was when Kushina received his first big surprise of the day.

Sakura had apparently anticipated that one, and had angled her chest the moment she saw Kushina's arm shooting forward. Due to the angle, Sakura was pushed towards the left in mid-air, and had relied on that push.

From the side, Sakura reached out her arm. It was still too far away to make real contact.

What Kushina had never counted on was a _'blade'_ appearing from Sakura's wrist.

_*Schnick*_

"Gotcha."

Sakura wedged the blade on the shoulder of Kushina's green flak jacket, above the flesh, helping her pivot off it, and extend her leg to make solid contact, from Kushina's right.

Kushina recoiled as her leg hit her face and the impact threw her backward.

"Didn't see THAT coming, did ya'?"

Kushina stood up as if nothing had happened.

"Huh. I see. A blade, hidden in your left wrist. Ingenious. Your fighting style itself, is one I have rarely seen. I wonder where you got that blade?"

"Oh, this?"

Standing a few feet apart, Sakura extended the blade and held it up to the sunlight.

Kushina observed the blade closely. The material looked completely unfamiliar. It was certainly not made in the Leaf Village, that was for sure. She would need to ask about that later. And then she looked at the other that made a mental note she will be careful herself that there's another one on the right wrist.

Sakura can tell about Kushina's face that her hidden blades on her wrists

"Is that all?"

Kushina knew the question was futile. He was sure the boy had more up his sleeve. A nagging feeling told him that he was about to receive his biggest surprise yet.

"You really think that?"

Sure enough, rosette as her Shunko active and Sakura suddenly formed the cross 'ram' seal.

With a puff of smoke, four other Sakura's appeared, all identical.

'_I see. She plans to incorporate Bunshin with her attacks.'_

"Ready? HERE I COME!"

As the five Sakura's charged with top-speed, Kushina stated. She didn't really expect the two young students to get the point of this test. In fact, she felt she'd be greatly surprised if they even stopped to think of the true nature of this test.

As the Sakura's drew closer, Kushina could easily make out which the actual Sakura was. The girl left quite a lot of clues behind in _this_ certain style of attack.

They suddenly jumped in different directions. Two clones appeared on her left, and one on her right, while two attacked head-on.

'_An impressive strategy. She's cut off all routes of escape, with minimal use of clones. However, the main flaw lies in the fact that I am aware of the true caster of the jutsu.'_

And so, quicker than he let on, Kushina lunged forward with her sword, and connected square on Sakura's stomach.

However, Kushina never expected the girl to _counter_. The problem was, _she_ didn't.

Her clone did.

With a dull 'thunk', the three clones on her sides all connected, and Kushina was thrown back again. Then a voice came in her attention.

|_"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast!_..."| Kushina head look up in the sky at there's another Sakura clone that she figured. _'It was distraction!'_ she though with her eyes wide and rosette's words continue. |"..._Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm!..."_| _'What was she saying or muttering about?' _Kushina wondered. As Sakura raised her right arm, aimed at Kushina and generating an orb of yellow lighting above the palm of her hand, as Kushina shocked that it looked like Kakashi's Raikiri or Chidori. _'That looks like kakashi's Chidori or Raikiri! I better avoid it if she attack with it.'_ She though in horror of the assassination jutsu that almost killed her and Sakura finished her chant. |"_...Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!"_|

**"‡Hadō #63. ******Raikōhō!**‡"**

Sakura fires the built-up energy at Kushina as a massive concentration of energy which resembles a lightning strike. The effect has devastatingly destructive results.

But then Sakura sensed that she got away from her Kido spell with her Replacement Jutsu.

As Kushina got away from Sakura's Raikoho and then looked at results from the area that it very catastrophic amount of damage the training area and then she thought that wasn't Raikiri or Chidori, but then she shots out a lightning-base jutsu with her hand with one hand sign and then as she tried to couldn't figured it ou, but? Sakura shots lightning with words or something and then as what her action was didn't but right now.

Kushina spoke. "Th-That wasn't **Chidori** (Thousand Birds) or **Raikiri** (Lightning Blade) and even the Raiton no Yoroi too?" She asked.

Sakura smirked as she deactivate her 'Shunko' and respond. "I have special Senseis' who taught me everything." Sakura answered. "And Naru-kun's Kaa-san taught me a lot as well~~." She added.

kushina flinch that she heard a word 'Naruto's kaa-san?' that since Naruto was adopted by a replacement mother since he is no longer the Namikaze or Uzumaki, and also he is no longer acknowledge them as a his parents anymore, that cause Kushina grab the hilt and clings it with a gritted her teeth that that her own son was raised by the random women, but she tried many times to searching her, when she finds her...she has business with within her by forcing her to bring her son back. And it's been years since he left home with a hateful mood, as she and her family were trying to convince her son to come back to home, but her son didn't even want to talk to them about it.

"Your right, when if I see her...I will have a chat with her." Kushina said in confident.

"But, you better be, as long as I'll distract you long enough when he gets here with a package to strike you and obtain the bells." Sakura pronounce with a confident cheeky face.

Kushina shocked. "You were distracted me? How did you come up with? And how can I can't even sense your chakra and" she said and lavender-rosette nodded respond.

Sakura respond. "Simple, Naru-kun use a _'jutsu'_ to communicated me to give me a plan to beat you or surrender your bells to me, is that simple." She explained she didn't say kido word because if Kushina couldn't know.

As Sakura charge and grab her Zanpakuto and as the ribbon sheath unwrap falls away and as the ribbon back in the long state, and now prepare to strike and Kushina drew her sword and deflect her attack and then as she keep clashing.

As Kushina deflect and counter Sakura's attack, then explain in her mind. _'How did Naruto proform a jutsu that communicate Sakura? But his not a Yamanaka? Only Yamanaka Clan to preform it, but, maybe since Naruto was working Kyoka's flower shop when he was seven? But, that impossible. Since I didn't sense the chakra in mere range but then again as she though of something about the unknown jutsu and the numbers that she called.'_ Kushina still clashing and think of something about the unknown jutsu. '_Wait a minute? 63? Hado? and last thing back in the office the one called 'Bakudo #1. Sai' when we got binding from a weird jutsu? And what Hitomi told me that 'Shitotsu Sansen' he called by the number 30 that pinned her when she went to Ino's place? Back in Hitomi's and Naruto's birxthdays last night? He use called 'Rikujōkōrō' with a number 61 that bind her unable to move freely and last thing when Tsunade was drunk, before when she went Naruto to learn improve the medical skills that he blocked her powerful punch that called another jutsu called 'Danku' with number 81? But why has with do with number and even he use a Rinnegan's Jutus is called 'Shinra Tensei', as well.'_ Kushina analyzed about Naruto's or Sakura's Kido, but it turns out that she or her family that didn't fine a single answer.

A they clashing continuously and as Sakura fires a barrage of shurikens, while Kushina deflect them all. And as She couldn't sense Naruto because of he was good at hide his chakra signatures.

As Sakura make a single hand sign and that cause Kushina's eyes wide that she will prepared to avoid it.

Sakura yelled. **"‡Futon: Rankudan!‡ **(Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet)**" **A wind bullet was going at an incredible speed that Kushina had barely had the time to dodge the deadly air bullet.

"How-" Kushina is about to say.

Sakura cut her sentence. "Naruto-kun made many jutsus have one hand seal and also any jutsus have one hand-sign just for him and he showed me how to use it after I asked him to help me. Other than him, I know how to use a one hand seals for any elemental jutsus. Me and Naruto are the only ones that can do these at the moment!" Sakura said as she jumped up into the air with her sword and tried to attack Kushina.

_'Naruto and Sakura are the Wind user? So that means he can make jutsus with one hand-sign? But that's impossible. He can preforms jutsus with one hand sign just like Nidaime-sama does, so that means...he is the 'True Child of Prophecy'!'_ Kushina thought about Naruto's Neglected? But training Hitomi was a bad move for leading Naruto to leave the Uzumaki-Namikaze Family, because of their mistakes but the only one thing?... Hitomi is the only child left of the Namikaze-Uzumaki Family that Naruto was lead to his reputation, with Naruto gone? Many Villagers praised him. The rate of Naruto and Namikazes praised: Naruto has now 88% of the villagers praised and her daughter is has 12% of the villagers_, _if Hitomi will lost her respects as a heir of the Namikaze as this rate? Nothing will to stop it from happening_._

"And his a 'payback' for what you did to my future husband!" Sakura yell in rage causing Kushina shocked of that she meant 'future husband' and preform a hand-sign(s) with a: Bird + Crossed Tiger + Clap hands

As Kushina saw Sakura preform 3 hand sign? But she about to avoid and but then she saw all the liquid moisture surrounds Sakura with a particles of amount of water and then as water became frozen that shocked Kushina that she must it know Sakura is maybe a Wind user, but a water as well, then that makes her...a Ice User.

Once Sakura concentrated her control and said to Kushina. "This is my new Jutsu, Naruto-kun developed, and with Naru-kun's help? Hope you can dodge this! **‡Hyoton: Hyoryudan no Jutsu!‡** (Ice Style: Ice Dragon Bullet)"

As the Ice particles shots out in the air and shapes a Dragon is similar then 'Suiryuudan' (Water Dragon) and a large amount of water turn into ice into a giant, then charge it straight to Kushina and counter it with...

**"‡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu‡" **(Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet) as the moisture from the remnants of the liquid moisture and as the liquid begun to warp it took the shape of a massive dragon that roars at the ice Dragon and as the 2 element dragon make contact and the Hyoruudan overpowered the Suiruudan and then as it as the dragon almost approached to Kushina and as she wait to let dragon to strike and...now Kushina jump back far from distance AS the Sakura Hyoryuudan hit the ground and explode unleashes giant spikes made of ice, capable of piercing through a trees. As Kushina ran far fastest with the chakra enhanced, she could but as the spike almost reach her and as she jump on the nearby tree and as the she's on the top and what she saw in horror of what she saw, the jutsu saw used that cause half of the training grounds that giant spikes of his is only sized as a Compound that destroys everything.

As Kushina sensed Sakura's chakra and she quick turn that She saw Sakura throwing a Fuma Shruken at her, and she dodge it and Kushina charged at the rosette. And as they clashing their swords once again.

_'Sakura have shown great teamwork with Naruto by distracted me what Sakura said, for long enough to strike me, so far but where is he?'_ Kushina thought as she landed on the lake of training grounds then she immediately snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Sakura attack her with a open palm front of her aand yelled..

**"‡Hadō #31. ******Shakkahō!**‡" **Sakura generates and fires an Small-size Orb of Crimson red energy on her palm at Kushina.

Kushina shocked that another unknown jutsu with no hand sign too, immediately made bunch of hand seals.

**"‡Suiton: Suijinheki‡** (Water style: Water Encampment Wall!)**"** Kushina shouted and immediately the water rised in front of her and extinguished the fireball. Sakura were now looking at the red hair woman with calculating eyes.

_'Naru-koi how much longer?'_ Sakura though to asked herself before could respond she felt a Reiryoku pulse send to her. She looks at the small seal in her wrist that Naruto drew to her and saw it glow blue.

"About now" Sakura said then Naruto appeared in front of them and everyone was surprised when they saw Kakashi (who was unconscious) with him.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Naruto said then he faced Kushina then his expression turned cold and pulled out a New Hidden blade at the unconscious sliver hair jounin neck and Kushina was surprised at this.

"Give me the bells sensei, before I slit his throat." Naruto said coldly and that sends shiver to Kushina's spine. Kushina looks at Naruto eyes and only saw they didn't held any emotion at all and he doesn't look like that he was bluffing.

Kushina stared at him for several seconds before she sighed in defeat and reached for the bells, before she could throw it at him they heard the alarm ringing. The genins groaned in annoyance while Kushina sighed in relief before looking at them with a grinning face.

"Looks like it over" Kushina said and the genin just had depressed look on their face except for Naruto who just sighed in disappointed for not finishing the task in time.

**==Near the wooden posts==**

Now Kushina and Kakashi (who just woke up) were facing Naruto and Sakura.

"Well you all failed to get the bells well except for Naruto of course." Kakashi said.

"Not exactly" Naruto said everyone looks at him confused then they saw he had a smirked on his face. He pulls out three bells and everyone was looks at him shocked especially the two jounins. Kushina look at her ninja pouch to find the bells but couldn't find it.

"How did you-"

"While you had your guard down when we were heading here I used a shadow clone and henge them into bells and used replacement jutsu. This was only my back-up plan when you are not going to give the bells when I had Kakashi hostage. I already prepared the clones that were changed into bells before I faced you." Naruto stated and everyone could help but to be shock and amazed at this.

"Okay since you have the bells Naruto who are going gives the other two?" Kakashi asked and Naruto just threw the 1 bells towards his girlfriend and she managed catch. Sakura was impress by her boyfriend's actions except for the two jonins who were observing his actions with calculating eyes.

"She can have the bell, besides the true meaning of the test is teamwork anyway. The bells were only distractions for us to prevent from seeing what the real meaning of test is." Naruto explained.

"He's right Naru-kun told me about the test and came up with the plan. I never knew that Kakashi-sensei would easily catch off guard." Sakura said and giggle while Kakashi had depressed look on his face.

"Besides I have another back plan if Kakashi wants me back to the academy." Naruto said and everyone looked at him confused until he pulls out something from his pocket. The Kushina and Sakura eyes widen in shock while Kakashi had a horror look on his face. In Naruto hand was the Icha Icha book that Kakashi was reading and was a limited edition with autograph sign by Jiraya himself.

"I can always burn this as a pay back and go to his apartment and burn rest of the books." Naruto explained and Kakashi immediately went on his knees and started to beg Naruto not to burn his book.

"Please Naruto don't burn it." Kakashi pleaded and bowing his head to the ground which was really pathetic. Naruto thought it was funny and decided to play with him.

"Hey you said if I didn't have a bell that I would go back to the academy so consider this as a payback beside I'm sure majority of female population will be happy that the book is destroyed anyway." Naruto said as he few hand signs and spit a small fireball towards one of the wooden post and it started to burn. Naruto started to put the book near the burning wooden log.

"Say bye bye to your book Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Alright! You pass the test! Now please return my book please!" Kakashi pleaded and Naruto looks at Kushina and she nodded at him. Naruto gives back the book and in one swipe Kakashi happily hugged his book and Naruto just shook his head.

"Well I'm to say that you all pass, and I have to say Naruto-kun your planning was brilliant. You told the Sakura to distract us using their teamwork so that we would completely focus on them until one of us had our guard down and use the one you knock out as a hostage." Kushina said and Naruto just nodded at him.

"But the more embarrassing part is that Kakashi was easily knocked out by a tokubetsu genin." Naruto added and Sakura giggle while Kakashi had depressed look on his face and sending glare at Naruto who completely ignored it. Kushina claps her hand to get everyone attention.

"Alright everyone I would like to congratulate you all for a job well done. You all were able to retrieve the bells and you used to teamwork to get it." Kushina said.

"But remember these words 'Those who break the rules are trash but those you leave their comrades are worse than trash' take this words to the heart." Kakashi added and the genins nodded but they didn't notice that Naruto had a small smile on his face in hearing those words. He liked Kakashi principles and agreed with them.

On Naruto's mind? The Kurosaki, Naruto and Sakura heard the same thing as Naruto's Adopted brother who said the same thing, it was Obito who said the line before during the 3rd Shinobi War and they have admitted and that was as when he gave his Sharingan to kakashi's left eye as a gift. Back in Reality

"Alright team 11, aka Gotei Squad is now an official team! We are going to start to take missions and begin training now as a leaf genin. That's all. Dismissed!" Kushina said, then she and Kakashi disappeared. Naruto sighs and was about to leave the training ground when suddenly Sakura clungs to his arm.

"Come on Naruto-kun let's celebrate!" Sakura chirped happily.

"Sure...what do you want to do?" He asked, shrugging.

Sakura thought about it for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"Let's go out together and get some food for celebration!" Naruto flinched, he didn't expect Sakura to want to go out with him.

Sure they had been getting along well and the training was great, but Naruto know she loved him more then ever that way. This was the sign he was waiting for.

"Sure, then let's go to Ichirakus? It's been a while I haven't eat there for a while, but it's troublesome to forgot." Naruto said as Sakura nodded and they headed to Ichiraku Raman to eat (a certain Nara sneezed).

**==At the Hokage tower - Jonin Assembly==**

Minato, The Elders plus Danzo and the Jonin instructors could not believe on their eyes, as Sandaime using the **Tōmegane no Jutsu**(Telescope Technique or Crystal Ball Jutsu): A technique that uses a crystal ball to track a particular individual anywhere they are. There are a few restrictions about the person that is subjected to pursuit. The user must know that person's chakra pattern. If someone can be targeted for pursuit, they may be very far away, the crystal ball will be able to confirm their position. As this technique is infallible for intelligence purposes, the Former Third Hokage used it to maintain public order in the village. As the Crystal ball is linked with Large Screen TV for everyone watch the test.

But as all the jonin muttering and whispering about the actions and then as like: 'Haruno can use Hyoton? That's rare?' or 'A jutsu with one hand sign?' or 'Her sword was made of Ice and the a circle came out in the ground then shots up in the sky?' or 'How did Kurosaki-san can lift a sword with on hand? It about 100cm.' or 'that sword with the ribbon is beautiful? I wish I have a sword like that.' and lastly 'did you see the huge Ice Dragon that size like the Suiryuudan no jutsu, it's incredible!'

As the 3 one of the Elite Jonins that are famous of all in Konoha and plus few Tokubetsu Jonin too.

"Man! I can't believe it, she can use wind-base jutsu like I did, damn! I wished I can learned that jutsu too." Man said with a cigarette on his mouth. a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

That Man name Asuma Sarutobi, the Son of Hiruzen, the former Sandaime and late Biwako Sarutobi, and one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja were a group of twelve elite warriors who had left their village and had pledged their lives to protect the Fire Daimyo? Since he left the Guardians since sometime before the group was disbanded. And the Jonin sensei of Team 9; The 2nd Generation of Ino-Shika-Cho.

And he return to Konoha for not protect the 'King' and since his Father tell him the answer, but now he responded his father's answer but it was 'new generation will born'. **(AN: You know the Answer about the King Shogi piece?)**

"I agreed, Asuma? She is not a fan-girl type, but she's good at swords? And the sword stance is like a dance motion? But I also wished if she can teach me about Mae-kenjutsu (Dance Sword Techniques)?" Said the women is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

Her Name is Kurenai Yūhi, The Genjutsu Specialist and the a best tracker and the Jonin sensei of Team 8; The Tracking Squad? Since Hyuga can use Byakugan and Jyuken to disable chakra recoils, Inuzuka's smell and the dogs can travel through the ground following the scent of their target, emerging when the target is found and holding them in place, the Aburame's bugs that can communicate and implant a single bug to follow the trails and even used to eats or disables other peoples chakras experts in espionage and search-and-seizure missions.

"An I have to admitted? That brat is good at my skills in torture~?" Anko said (Yes, she's back.) With a cheeky face that causing the others spines shiver about he as learned by Anko, the Snake women. "And I feel sorry for that lazy-prev, who that gaki attend to burn his book?" She added admitted.

"Your right, Anko? I'll started to get to meet him for the first time in a while." Kurenai respond admitted.

"YOSH! POOR MY ETERNAL RIVAL THAT WAS BEATEN BY A YOUTHFUL GENINS, IF I HAVE TO LEARN THOSE TAIJUTSU THAT HARUNO-SAN SHE USES ON KUSHINA-SAMA? THOSE TWO FRESH OUT GENINS WAS UNLEASH THE POWER OF YOUTH?!" A yelled annoying man said is a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. He wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, though it's normally unzipped and has only been seen zipped up. His forehead protector, is on a red cloth and is worn around his waist, like a belt. **(AN: Ugh! He looks hideous when he wear those, if you asked me.)**

His name is Maito Gai, the Taijutsu Master, Son of the Eternal Genin Dai and the Jonin sensei of Team 9 aka Team Gai? They been graduated last year before Naruto and the other still the Academy specialise in close-quarters combat with all of its members using some sort of physical attacks. And Escorting and Supporting Team. And As Hyuga Neji? A Prodigy of the Brand Hyuga Family, a friend of Naruto's? Before he meet Naruto on his trraining with his father, Hizashi, since they became fast friends and then Naruto could use a sparring partner while Hizashi was watching them. Ten-Ten Higarashi (or Higurashi) a friend and employer of Naruto in her family's shop, since she and Naruto were together as friends. Since he left the shop after his work is done and made her **Shigure** Katatna.

As Minato and Hiruzen minus the 2 Elders and the rest of the jonin with a sweat-drop behind their heads about the green spandex's antics.

"Gai, now's not the time, you are such a annoying!" Man said with a senbon on his mouth. As he has brown, shoulder-length hair which hangs about his face and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jōnin outfit and always has his trademark senbon in his mouth.

His Name was Genma Shiranui, one of the Elite Bodyguards of the Hokage. since his rank is a Tokubetsu Jonin.

"I *cough*agreed *cough* him, * you better to keep your voice down!*cough**cough*" Hayate said as he attend to see Naruto and Sakura's fight as well.

As Gai stop himself as he rubbing his back sheepish and respond. "Sorry, sorry. I kinda carried out?"

As Hayate cough again, sigh and said. "Well, I have to admitted, Sakura was good at Kenjutsu? As since I've met that little bastard when he trick Anko for her Dango. *Cough**cough*"

As Anko felt depressed that replaced with a anger and said. "That brat will better be, when I spend some of my money from my last missions, that because of that brat!" She upset about during back in the shop.

"Well, if you asked me, but..." Said the Man with shades? He has dark hair and brown eyes and is never seen without his trademark sunglasses. Usually he is seen in the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, albeit without the flak jacket. He also wears his forehead protector like a bandanna.

As Minato looked the man with shades in his attention and said. "What is it, Ebisu?"

His Name is Ebisu, he is a tokubetsu Jonin and he is a stern and "by-the-book" type of person. **(AN: But, I'll tell you to come up with a chapter of "Chunin Exams Arc")**

As Ebisu pushes his sunglasses up on his eyes and said. "What about the Jonin sensei? Does their sensei taught them?" He asked as the other jonins thought of that.

As Sandaime respond. "No, Ebisu? That's not they required a Jonin sensei." He answered.

The Jonins went shocked minus Hayate and Anko that when they knew about Naruto's skills and as the rest of the jonins talk about why would a team without a sensei?

And as Kurenai spoke. "Yodaime-sama, Sandaime-sama? Why would a 'team' without a jonin sensei?" She asked.

Sanaime respond. "You didn't know that Naruto-kun is a Rookie-of-the-Year? He complete all the pratical class by 100% in his stats." Sandaime announce.

That cause the everyone in shocked in surprise that Naruto was the greatest smartest kid in history.

"As you know? I talk to the Headmaster of the Ninja Academy that A new Rank System for the Shinobi force?" Hiruzen declared.

"What is it, pops?" Asuma asked.

"It's called Tokubetsu Genin? A Rank is better then a Normal Genin? When a first student who gain the Rank as a Tokubetsu Gening, that only allows one student who has the highest score and was good at Accuracy, Tactics, Stealth and Knowledge. And also allowed to having D-B rank Mission acquired. That how I decide to having a New Ranking System for at least I can do." Former Sandaime said.

As everyone in Assembly Hall that was impressed that someone who has the highest score in round and then as Someone does and no one can surpassed him.

Anko whistled. "Wow, I can't believe that brat was so damn smart?" She admitted.

"Yup, being a Head of the Kurosaki Clan is a lot hard work when he was a good kid." Genma cooment.

Kurenai shocked. "His a Clan Head?" She asked Genma and he nodded replied, as she turn her head to Sandaime. "Sandaime-sama? Is he too young to be a Head of the Clan?"

"Well, Kurenai? Did you heard the Rumors of Kuro kyūseishu?" He respond pronounced with his eyes closed and smile.

Everyone shocked that the Clan Head of the Kurosaki Clan is Kuro kyūseishu himself? His the one who made Seals and Barrier Seals that way more advance the then normal seals and as Kurenai could tell that Naruto Kurosaki is the Head of the Kurosaki Clan and also the Kuro kyūseishu, that he made Advance Barrier Seals for the Hot-springs and that the other girls discussing about they attend to allowed him to bath with them? But Kurenai maybe hate pervert? But as she heard more rumors about the Kuro kyūseishu is dating a pink haired girl that she remember the test when Kakashi and Kushina too.

And then that was the same girl? But since they said he's/she's taken by Naruto/Sakura, but then many girls on same age as they was pretty jealous that since then as Naruto got himself a girlfriend when comes of women? And now she got herself a man for at least? But since Kurenai met Asuma when they were in Academy. But she need time to if she'll asked him.

"Yosh! They have the 'Flames of Youth' burns in the heart? And I wonder what kind of Taijutsu was? And also Sakura Haruno's body was covered with Lightning?" Gai explained.

Minto respond. "Your right, Gai? It looks like 'Raiton no Yoroi'? But how did Sakura use such a jutsu? But how did she learn that? But it looks different."

Asuma spoke. "You maybe right, Hokage-sama? But it tuns out that since Ino wants to become stronger if I trained her?" He stated. "Also? She want to became stronger, because of Sakura. That she still has a fan-girl side was fond with Naruto-san?" he added.

"Same as well, Asuma-kun?" Kurenai said. "Hinata want to become stronger too? Because need to increased her strength and agility? And as now Sakura is good with it?"

As Hayate spoke. "Hokage-sama?"

Minato respond. "Hm?"

Hayate smiled to tell them for their reaction. "You want to know about Naruto-san's capabilities?" He pronounced. "But, me and Yugao tested him that his skills in Kenjutsu."

Minato, Elders, and the Jonins shocked that Hayate's words. And as Koharu spoke. "When was it?" She asked.

"When he was 11!*cough*" Hayate answered with cough.

Minato and Everyone in this room surprised.

Homura respond. "Tell us about what his capabilities to test the young Kurosaki?" He demands.

"Alright? Well... It was about..." Hayate started to reported.

**==Flashback - Naruto age 11==**

**==Training Grounds 14==**

_On the Training Grounds? The Kurosaki Head was training with a new 'Abilities' and also some slashes with high-speed and even the orange-highlight blond was very aggressive and now as Naruto is keep training with his Kage bunshins? One by one he wipe them all with near minutes as he back in the stance but he was standing without breaking a sweat? But why? His appearance look different and his sword too._

_As done he needs to take a break as he went to the nearby tree and implant his 'sword' on the ground. And sitting the grass and his back leaning against the tree and with his hands on his back._

_In few minutes break? As Naruto continue is training to the Training Grounds and this time he sensed 2 Reiatsu nearby? But! Recognized them as he turn his head that who is arrived? Hayate came with his girlfriend Yugao Uzuki._

_"It has been a long time…Hayate-san. Yugao-san." Naruto said._

_Yugao said, "Yes, it's been a while?"_

_Naruto said, "I am sure that you two we haven't trained for at least and I could use a sparring partners, correct? You two getting along and you all spend my times numerous times, when you were on duty as a ANBU."_

_Naruto turned around and stretched his right hand, as he grab his 'Sword' on the in his hand in a light blue mist around the blade._

_"I thought you said he only had a Zanbatou." Yugao said._

_Hayate said, "He does have one."_

_Naruto said, "Your boyfriend is right, Yugao-san. I do have Zanbatou, but this is it's this is THE 'Zanbatou' looks different." Naruto lift the 'sword' on his hands and as sword users saw the blade in awe, but it's different then his Zanbatou type? That sword is 'black' that similar a certain jonin has a black sword that used as a assassination weapon, and now._

_"Now Iet's skip the warm up, I have ashop to run and if I am correct about Sakura-chan's chronic impatiences, I have about 2 hours to kill. I hope you have improved with the Kage Bunshin idea I gave you, Hayate-san." Hayate nodded for that as he arrived his shop? Naruto told him if he can use Kage Bunshins to preforms his Moon-style Kenjutsu, so in fact that he can do that._

_The boy hefted 'sword' and thought, 'I have to try and not reveal the jiji's true form to them yet. So far, they know that I am fast and powerful with Shika state, but they both don't know anything about 'Bankai' at all."'_

_Hayate and Yugao drew their katanas and circled Naruto, who slid into Ichigo's battle stance. The two attacked at opposite sides and Naruto moved backwards to avoid the strike, making Hayate and Yugao clash with each other._

_The two separated to attack Naruto, who defended Hayate's strike and ducked under Yugao's. The Moonslayer pushed back at Hayate and kicked Yugao in the stomach hard, making her grimace in pain._

_Then Naruto slashed at her, making her block the cleaver with great difficulty. "He swings that Kuro Daito (Black long sword) so much with ease and he is even using one hand to attack me." Yugao thought as she felt the ringing in her hands._

_Hayate came behind and shouted, _**_"_**_**‡**_**_Konoha-Ryū: Mikazuki no Mai!__‡_** (Leaf-Style: Dance of the Three Days' Moon)_"_

_Naruto smiled at Hayate's use of Kage Bunshin and moved to meet the attack. All three moved in intricate and complicated sword patterns to confuse Naruto and attacked at different intervals._

_Naruto flipped backwards to avoid the first clone's attacks and blocked the second one's attack behind. He kicked off the one to meet the third one's aerial assault and slashed the clone through the middle. Naruto landed gracefully with a crouch and slowly stood up to see Hayate with a clone and Yugao surrounding him._

_Naruto moved back into his battle stance and one of the Hayates came at him at full speed. Naruto blocked his slash and did an upward slash, breaking Hayate's sword and slicing him in half. Luckily, the Hayate that he was fighting was a clone that poofed out of existence._

_Then Hayate came through the white smoke only to be blocked and then Yugao came over head, spinning like a top and slashed at Naruto, who dodged it._

_Then she ran at him, slashing at Naruto, who blocked at every turn. "Hmph, is this the best you can do?" Naruto asked as he pushed her back to her fiancé._

_"You are good, but I didn't know that you were skilled with a katana like that. I was told that you had a zanbatou that was seven feet long." The ANBU said with a smirk._

_The sunset-blond replied, "I was trained by the best…they beat their styles into my head until I could do it in my sleep. I have been training hard to protect myself…to one day, destroy the man who planted this burden upon me. Now enough of that, let's continue…"_

_Naruto attacked them as the two lone users of the Crescent Moon style fought against the Moon Slayer, both wondering who was the man that caused the boy to harbor such strong hatred in his heart._

**==Flashback Ended==**

"...So that was it? *cough**cough* That's what his capabilities are!" Hayate finished and coughing several times.

Everyone on this room in surprised that how fast and powerful that Naruto was sparring with their kenjutsu users? And them he was a prodigy in years in young age.

As Sandaime heard the describe that Hayate was talking about. "Hayate? What kind of Appearance of Naruto's when he was training?" He asked.

"Well, so it seems he was wearing a black robe with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends, is what I saw? But his Kimono that he wore was look new to me? But I don't know where he get those clothes?"

Homura spoke. "You sure, Hayate?" He asked.

"I'm positive? And the is time and as the description of naruto's attire is different as he once wore his so-called 'Shihakusho'?"

"I see, then let's wait for Kakashi and Kushina arrived." Minato said.

As Everyone nodded.

Suddenly the door opened and reveals to be Kushina and Kakashi as they entered the room.

"Sorry that we're late Minato-kun I test had taken longer than I suspected." Kushina said and Minato nodded and sends a smile to Kushina hoping to hear good news.

"Alright everyone please continue your report." Minato said.

"Team 11 aka Gotei Squad passed with flying colors." Kushina said with grin on her face with Kakashi nodding in agreement. Every Jounin was surprised in hearing this because usually they saw everything Team 11 they were passed while Minato was sigh in hearing some good news. "And also you saw everything?" She added in asked and Elders nodded.

Minato nodded. "Can you explain to us Kushina-chan?" He asked happily and Kushina started to detail about the test and as she continued to explain the test everyone in the room was surprised on how Naruto's plan worked very well, and also found it very funny that Kakashi who was A-rank shinobi was easily knocked out by a tokubetsu genin which made Kakashi depressed and finally much to most women happiness and the horror of the males that Naruto threatened Kakashi to burn the orange book.

"Well okay thank you Kushina-chan." Minato said and Kushina nodded at him.

"YOSH! THOSE 2 ARE HAS MOST MORE YOUTH THEN MY YOUTHFUL TEAM? I TRAINED THEM HARD LIKE THEM? IF I CAN RUN 10 LAPS AROUND THE KONOHA WITH MY HAND, IF I DON'T I'LL CLIMB THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN WITH MY MOUTH, IF I DON'T I'LL-" As he couldn't finished his sentence.

"We get it, Gai! We know that already." Kushina said.

"Well, I impressed, they have good teamwork but I need work on that, until I'll test them." Kurenai said.

"I agreed with Kurenai? They are aggressive teamwork on that? but I test them, see is if they are like their fathers Hokage-sama." Asuma explained and Minato nodded in understanding then dismissed the meeting and the Jonins left plus the Elders leaving only Kushina and Minato.

"Our son is greater than we thought I never knew that he made a devious plan." Minato said and Kushina nodded in agreement.

"I hope that I would at least make him opened up to me, at least make him feel that we are family to him." Kushina said and Minato nodded in agreement and the two parents decided to think of plan to make Naruto feel a part of their family and ask for his forgiveness.

**==?Unknown Location - In Naruto's Mindscape?==**

**(Bleach OST 1 On the Precipice of Defeat Play)**

At the Tall Glass Building? So many Building that belongs to Naruto's mind, but since when Naruto trained here for a while as his adopted parents at the Mindscape Compound as Naruto and Sakura slept together, Ichigo was sleeping as well and same goes with Hichigo, Zangetsu in meditate state with his eyes closed behind his shades. And then as outside the Compound. But all a sudden one of the building was a warehouse? As the view inside the ware house that leads to the Dark mindscape room and then there's is no one around and then something appeared.

As now as the one Red-slit eye appeared as the looked around that the room looks empty? But then with a growl and...a masculine voice.

**":Wh-where am I? And where is Naruto?:"** voice said. **":And why I am still alive?:"** He added in wondered. **":Hm..? I better need to find kit (pup) and vixen (Female Fox) for answers if I can channel my Chakra and let him feel it.:"**

As the unknown voice that channel his Chakra and then as he fling in pain that cause him that he was exhausted from so many years as he patted on his breathe and said to himself. **":I better get some rest? Until I get my strength recovers.:" **He stated. **":But then again, since knowing Sakura will pound me hard, if you listen to your doctor.:"** He warmed himself that cause him shiver on his eye and as his eye closed and it completely fall a sleep for recovery.

**==With Hitomi==**

"AAAHHH!" Hitomi jerked set up on her bed that she had a nightmare? But then she got sweat on her body patting and as she wipe the sweats out and said. "What was that dream?" She asked herself and as she got out in her bed and going to the bathroom for washing her face as she face herself in the mioor.

As with her eyes closed and called her biju.

_'Kurumi? Can you hear me?'_ Hitomi called her biju.

Kurumi yawn. _**':Hitomi, it's late? Why did wake me up?:'**_ She asked.

_'I have some heard a male demon voice on my dream or something? But then I felt there's somethings weird?'_ Hitomi said.

Kurumi snapped her eyes. _**':...! Your right, Hitomi? I've scene something that has my same chakra as mines!:'**_ Vixen stated.

_'What! That's impossible? I though kaa-san has your Yin-Chakra within her? But how did it happen?' _Hitomi stated.

Kurumi replied respond. _**':I don't know? But I sensed...whole!:'**_

_'Whole?'_ Hitomi confused.

**':Yes, whole? Like a yin and yang that became whole again.:'** Kurumi stated.

Hitomi got silent that she didn't know what that mean? But then as she tried to figure it out then again as she wash her face and went back to bed for tomorrows test.

**(Bleach OST 1 On the Precipice of Defeat Ended)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Ended<strong>

* * *

><p>New Equipment:<p>

Sasuke: **Yubashiri **and **Ginrei Kojak **(It's been modified with Chakra and using reishi is better.)

Kiba: **Chakra Enhanced Triple Blade Claws**

Shikamaru: **Balisong**

Chouji: **Black Leather Fingerless Weighted-knuckle gloves with steel padded**. Allows the user extended it;s body.  
>Sayuri: <strong>Wakizashi<strong> called **Yagyumaru**? Named after the Yagyu Clan from Onimusha.

* * *

><p>Naruto's and Sakura's New Jutsu and Equipment:<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto: A AC4 Version Dual Hidden Blades replaced Standard Hidden Blade and Pivot-Blade. and Futon: Renkundan(Soon)<p>

Sakura: A AC4 Version Dual Hidden Blades, and Futon Renkundan, Hyoton: Hyoryuudan no Jutsu,

* * *

><p><strong>Omake Special: Racing Shunpo<strong> (I mistook OVA, so I replaced to Omake for today Date Replace: 1:24pm - 3/6/2014)

**==At Haruno Residence==**

As Sakura prepared for her team arrangements as she looked herself in the mirror and wearing her new garments Naruto give her the other day as she wore Waist coat (or cape) and utility pockets and placing the Black Leather Gloves on her pocket and then as with a winked at her and a voice came in.

"Sakura! breakfast is ready? Come on down for is your big day?" Mebuki called.

As Sakura replied. "Sure, Kaa-san. I'll be there!"

Sakura went to the door and sigh on her face and said. "Well, today is the big day? I hope I can team up with Naru-kun?"

As the Inner-Sakura appeared behind her. _**'HELL YEAH, LET'S GO GIRL, SHANNARO!'**_

Sakura smile and replied. _'Yeah, I get guess let's get going.'_

As Sakura went downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast and then she wen to the door for going to the Academy.

Sakura called. "Kaa-san! I'm going?"

"Have a nice day of the Team arrangements? And Say Hi to Naruto-kun for me?" Mebuki replied.

"I will," Sakura said although mentally she put 'eventually' on the end of that because she at least wanted Naruto a little to herself before she let her parents get into him more. Although she knew her parents liked Naruto she wanted Naruto to get a bit more used to them.

"Well I better get going," Sakura said quickly went out the door and...

"Just don't do anything in his home hun, I'm still too young to be a grandmother," Mebuki called after her daughter.

"Kaa-san!" Sakura's embarrassed voice yelled out turn her around look at her mother.

Mebuki only laughed a little as she cleaning table on the dishes, sometimes being a mother was fun when you knew how to have fun.

**==At the Streets of Konoha==**

As Sakura is on is way to the Academy and as she went pass by the Yamanake Flower Shop and voice came in.

"Kaa-san, I better go now?" Voice came in.

Sakura frown that she knew that voiced and As the person walk out the Shop and that was none other then Ino Yamanaka? As Ino turn her head on the side that that Sakura, but she look at her as she saw Sakura wearing a cape on her waist and said, "My, forehead? Is that your new wear?" Ino asked.

Sakrua keep walking and replied. "Shut it, piggy? It's not your business?" With a annoying face.

As Ino joined in for on she's way to the Academy with her eyes rolled at her "But, it better be and where did you get that?" Ino said.

Sakura smirked and answered. "It was Naru-kun, who made it and give it to me?"

Ino eyes widen with a slack jaw and narrow her eyes. "What?! Naruto-kun made that to you?"

As Sakura walk passed her behind. "To bad, Ino. If I can get to the Academy fast I will be spent time with Naruto-kun." She comment.

"None of my Life!" Ino furious as she passed her behind too.

As Sakura walk passed and passed and then they start to race leaving a dust cloud behind then with great speed.

As Ino turn her head looked at Sakura whos she was behind Ino with a smirked. "It's too bad to if I go first." Ino stated/mocking Sakura.

Sakura smirked "Not this time! I'll go first?!" She said and then as she disappeared with a blur and Ino froze at the moment? But how fast is Sakura is? As Sakura appeared right far from her about 5 feet with tongue stick out with a rub eye. "I'll go first, Ino-pig, later!" As she said and she Shunpo'd again

As Ino wen fury of Sakura mocked her to get to Naruto first and said. "NO FAIR FOREHEAD! AND YOU WON'T GET AWAY FOR THIS!" Ino yell in angry and she use her Chakra enhance speed to get the Academy beofre Sakura get to Naruto.

==Omake Ended==

* * *

><p><strong>Omake Special: Baka no Onii (Brother, you Idiot!)<strong>

**==At Uchiha Manor - late at night==**

Since Sasuke and Sayuri got back in the their home for tomorrows test.

As Sasuke has on his way to the bathroom and then as now he open the Toilet and then he froze that he saw his twin sister and then they stare at them each other and then as a Sayuri burst her cheeks on her as. "UGH!" Sayuri screech Sasuke close the Door and then Sayuri open the door with her rage. "BAKA NO ONII!" She yell and she punch her twin brother hard.

*PUNCH* As Sasuke fly straight to the the wall and he got pretty knock out.

As Fugaku and Itachi heard the commotion that as Fugaku looked at Itachi and said. "I can't believe my baby girl is growing up?"

"Yeah, tou-san? It's the first time Sasuke got pound by imouto in he went to the bathroom by accident." Itachi agreed.

As they continue they're talking as looked at the Kitchen, as Mikoto with a tears of joy of how her baby girl is growing up for the first time in life time the Sayuri punch Sasuke when he walk in by accident.

_'Oh, Sayuri-chan. I am so~~ proud of you.' _

So, then as Sasuke arrived in the Dinning room with a black eye on his face and causing his father and older brother sweat-drop.

As Fukagu spoke. "Uh... Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Yeah, tou-san? Man I got beat up." Sasuke responded.

As Itachi went to the kitchen to get some ice.

"Well, since then as you know that Sayuri is like her mother when I meet her." Fugaku explained to his younger son.

"She did?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup." His father replied and then he felt a temperature drop to zero and as he slowly turn his head to the direction to the kitchen and what he felt horrified.

As Now Mikoto standing clinging her wooden spoon with a sweat smile.

Mikoto spoke. "What did you say, Fu-ga-ku-kun?" With a sweat tone and a smile and that cause Fugaku shiver for what behind of his wife's smile.

N-nothing, dear." Fugaku said.

After dinner, so now they headed bed time and the as Fugaku and Mikoto heading to their bed and Itachi as well. As well as Sasuke got his ice on his black eye he received.

**==Shower Room - 7:31pm==**

Sasuke went to take a shower and as he open the slid door that Sayuri is on the tub and screech. "UGH!" As Sayuri slid back again and Sayuri stood and slid open and shot her head on her twins face. "BAKA NO ONII!" And she punch again and knock him cold and she slid that door close and continue her bathing.

**==With Fugaku and Mikoto==**

On bedroom of the Uchiha Patriarch and Matriach was on the bed and heard another commotion.

As Mikoto spoke. "Here we go again, Fugaku-kun?"

"Yup, he never learn to knock? And she never learn to lock the door?" Fugaku said.

Mikoto snapped. "I'll keep that in mind."

As now they ready to head to sleep.

==Omake Ended== (AN: I use some scenes from the D.C. Da Capo since then? It's pretty funny. (:3) )

**Chapter 6 Completed**  
><strong>Date:<strong> Finished: 3/7/2014/7:48pm - Updated: 3/8/2014/12:00am - Edit: 5/3/2014/12:11pm

**As Now Sasuke and his friends received gifts from Naruto? As now Sasuke is in Quincy-in-training is better when he is a Shinobi and he learned one of the Quincy Techniques; The 'Hirenkyaku' as Sasuke will under training with the other Sasuke from the Naruto Sr. live since his like the reincarnation of the Quincy and the Ishida Family just like the other Sasuke and his mother Mikoto from, but since their legacy will passed down to the generation if the Quincy will reborn from the Ninja World.** **Please Preview.**


	8. Chapter 07: Team 7's Test&Joint Mission

Chapter 7: The Team 7's Test, The Joint Mission.

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

_The Test of Survival, The Wave of Waters, and The Journey has begun  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>(One Piece Opening 1 - We Are! (Straw Hat Version) - Record time: 1:51 - www. youtube. com watch?v=8mgdyZQ_wzA)<strong>

(Instruments start - 0:31)

Arittake no yume wo kaki atsum

Sagashi-mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

ONE PIECE

(Instrument play - 0:43 - 0:48)

Rashinban nante jyuutai no moto  
>Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo toru no sa<p>

Hokori kabutteta takara no chizu mo  
>Tashikameta no nara densetsu janai!<p>

Kojin teki na arashi wa dare ka no  
>BIORYTHM nokkatte<p>

Omoi sugoseba

Arittake no yume wo kaki atsume  
>Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa<p>

poketto no coin, soreto  
>YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?<br>WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE!

WE ARE!

(Music End)

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

**==On the Hokage's Monument==**

**(Clannad OST - Shio Play)**

As Team 11 aka. Gotei Squad is passed the test in flying colors and after as Naruto and Sakura are spending time together in the date, but their relationship is stronger and then as they been trained together in the Secret Training grounds...again. But right now a still having business with his shop after all.

Naruto was in the Hokage Monument eating some homemade food and was enjoying the view. Naruto felt a familiar chakra or reiryoku around the field and he let out a few chuckles.

"I know your there Itachi-san you can come out now." Naruto said and in puff of smoke reveals a man that was wearing a standard Anbu uniform and was wearing a weasel mask. The man takes his mask off and reveals his face. The man has black eyes and black hair. This man is Itachi Uchiha who is known as the prodigy of the Uchiha clan and the heir of the Uchiha clan. A great friend and a Brother-figured too.

Itachi smiled at the blond and sits beside him. Naruto offered him a piece of his food and Itachi gracefully accepted it and took a bite and smiled appeared on his face.

"Delicious as always Naruto-kun your cooking even beats my mother cooking." Itachi complimented and Naruto just smiled at him and thank for the compliment.

"So I heard that you pass the test early, and I heard you didn't become my baby sister's teammates or lil'brother's as well and now she's at Otouto's team. What do you think of the team set up?" Itachi asked as he accepts a drink from Naruto.

"To tell you the truth I'm quite surprised to tell you the truth but I'm okay with it as long we all willing to help out each other and take our job seriously." Naruto said before he took sipped of his drink. Itachi nodded and also took a sip of his drink. Both were quiet for several seconds until Itachi broke it.

"Naruto-kun I would like to thank you again for saving my sister few years ago." Itachi said and Naruto just nodded at him.

"Don't mention it Itachi-niisan beside that's what good heroes do. Saving people who are in need even I'm a shinobi and would start to kill people I still want to be seen as a hero." Naruto said. Itachi was surprised by this but smiled at the blond.

"Naruto-kun you do know that kaa-san is still asking for some your dishes right?" Itachi randomly asked. Itachi and his mother was one of the few people that knew Naruto skill in cooking. Naruto just smirked at him.

"Sure no problem but in exchange I won't make any homemade pocky for a month." Naruto said and Itachi eyes widen in horror and turned pale in hearing this. No pocky for a month made by Naruto-kun is a nightmare! His pocky is more delicious that being sell in stores!

"That was a low-blow Naruto-kun" Itachi half glare at the blond and Naruto chuckles at him.

"And you know that I won't give my dishes away that easily if you want some my dishes recipes you need to sacrifice." Naruto said and Itachi pouted at him with Naruto let out few chuckles then soon Itachi started to chuckle and then they continued to eat their lunch.

"I heard from Sasuke or Sayuri will be prepared for tomorrow until they will trained as well, but...? Why's Sasuke going to the lake for training? It could be a new jutsu he preforms or something?" Itachi said/asked.

Naruto smirked. "I taught him something interested? Since he was good at the bow, am I correct?"

Itachi shocked that he didn't know of Sasuke was good at the bow and replied. "Yeah, he did? I remember the time I was still ANBU and Sasuke tag me along for hunting a wild boar, but...? His kinda clumsy of his aim, but then he missed that he aim the tail, as my mission is complete and as me and Sasuke got injured and his okay, and even it was a quite a teamwork for at least til then but..."

**(AN: Think Sibling Tag Team Episode 334)**

**==Skipped 2 Hours==**

"...That's that." Itachi finished his tale in his on the Mission.**  
><strong>

As Naruto couldn't help with a laugh and replied. "Yeah, I hope Sasuke will mastered **'IT'**."

Itachi confused. "What did you mean **'THAT'** exactly?"

Naruto snickered. "Well, it's..."

**(Clannad OST - Shio Ended)**

**==At Shinigami Shop==**

**(Clannad OST - Spring Wind Play)**

As Naruto went back to his shop and then as he saw a women wondering around his merchandises stocks that she was wearing forehead protector, fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, with a is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages.

As Naruto looked at his Wood clone and placing his ear that transfer the info and nodded understand.

Naruto approach the women and said. "Is there what you need, miss?"

Women reacts that it turn around that the one person who said was the same orange-highlight blond.

Women sigh in relief. "Hey! Just don't startled with me, Naruto-san?"

"Sorry, i didn't notice you been spaced out? So...is there something you need, Kurenai-san?"

Kurenai surprised. "How did you know my name?" She asked.

"I heard from your friends, Anko, Yugao-san, Hayate-san, and Itachi-san told me about you? And even you are jonin sensei of Team 8, correct?"

"Yes, I'm Kurenai Yuhi." Kurenai introduced.

As the Kurenai looked at the orange-highlight kid was wearing a black kimono, vest and a haori coat, and that's him? The 'Kuro Kyūseishu' and as the same person along with the lavender-highlight rosette girl and then as now as the Kurosaki Head? But since his been live in the penthouse for a while and then no Compound? And then what was the reason for living a famous expensive penthouse in the first place.

Naruto confuse. "Um... Kurenai-san? Why are you starring at me?" He said.

Kurenai flinch with a small blush on her cheek. "No, no, I was just look at your attire, that's all." She said nervous.

Naruto frown for agreed. "It's alright, having my Shihakusho in public is better in a normal Kimono, well everyone else though that too," He comment.

"I see," Kurenai agreed. "Well, I just want some arsenal for what my friends talk about? I saw some display of new Kunais like the Dart Kunais? I was kinda interest about those kunais? And the Hidden Blade? I would like to having those called 'Pivot Blade', that's right?" She asked/curious. **(AN: Dart Kunais are the small version about 20cm of Kunais, but it's similar then Misao from Samirai X or** **Kaede from Negima.)**

Naruto made Dart Kunais? It's similar then Rope Darts and then allow to insert Steel wires to be useful. And the Dart Kunais as worth 95 ryo each. And steel wires are 40 ryo each and senbons are only worth 50 each.

"Sure, it's available? And feel free to get everything you need and I'll prepared for your blade." Naruto said and genjutsu specialist nodded and as he went to the forge and halt in a moment and as turn his head behind before Kurenai is attend to get some kunais and said. "And also you can buy standard shurikens and kunais if you want." he added.

Kurenai respond. "Sure."

**(AN: I decide to use the FB Ninja Saga's Weapons and that might be useful for the more chapters to make.)**

As Naruto went to his forge and then Kurenai started to get some few shurikens to re-supplied in for tomorrows test.

**==2 hours later==**

As Naruto got back with the 'Pivot Blade' also attach with plastic sting & small band and then as Kurenai got the 30 shurikens and Dart Kunais and on the counter and as Naruto approach the genjutsu specialist turn her head as saw him that he finish her own blade on her arsenal.

And As Naruto arrived the counter then entered and then go to the register and said. "Here you go Kurenai-san, your Blade." As he holding the 'Hidden Pivot-Blade' and then said. "Okay, took out your arm and I'll show you how to use it?" He asked.

As Kurenai told and Naruto place the Hidden 'Pivot-Blade' on her wrist and then as he fasten the belts and the as he tighten it then placing a small band on her thump finger and when it's done and then as Kurenai examine it and her eyes rolled to Naruto and said. "So, what am I going to do?" She asked.

"Okay, first you need to pull the plastic sting I've attach it to with? Then let the blade slide down and also you can thrust your arm below and feel free to move your arm behind then draw your blade and... your sleeve is okay, I think?" Naruto explained and Kurenai nodded for understand.

"Okay, 50x30 Shurikens that's only 1,500 ryo and 95x30 Dart Kunais also only 2**,**850 ryo and the Pivot Blade worth 25,000,000 and it equal to 25,004,350 ryo." Naruto stated calculated the price.

Kurenai shocked that how expensive that price is and said. "Kiba was right? You are an Hotshot of business?" She admitted.

Naruto respond relied. "That's right, but since your Kiba's sensei? He told you about my business with worth a hot price." He stated. "And tell you what? Since your friends is like a new siblings of mime. So I'll give you discounted into 12,502,735 ryo for consider for good luck to start to test your genin too." He added decide.

Kurenai surprise that Naruto decide to discounted for the her price and said, "Really?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, and be sure to tell your friends for my regards. And also my friends too, so you looked new to me and so I'll earn my respected as well." he said.

Kurenai smiled and replied. "Sure, and I'll have your regards." As said and pay the merchandise and place it in the Pouch and left the shop with a stop a moment and turn around and look at Naruto and said. "By the Way? I watch you and Sakura were testing with Sensei and Kakashi with the bell test hours ago." She announced.

Naruto eyebrow raised. "Really."

"Yes, I saw everything? Your Girlfriend is very good with a Mae-Kenjutsu. (Dance Sword Technique)" Kurenai said.

"Yeah, she did good with it." Naruto admitted.

"And also the Ice Pillar and Dragon is impressed and come of think of it? I could use someone to trained my teams if it's okay?" Kurenai said and asked for a neutral tone.

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind, but then It's good for having a customer like yourself." Naruto said in pride.

Kurnai nodded. "Sure and in the maintain, and thank the merchandise!" As said and heading to the entrance with a her 'Pivot-Blade' for her arsenal and stop for a minute and turn around and said. "And also congratulation for you got yourself a girlfriend?" She graduated him

As Naruto called in. "Thanks and Come again, soon!" As she respond with a nod then she left.

Well as Naruto leave the counter and summon his Wood Clone and summon 3-4 Shadow Clones to restocked the tools in the socking bins, and he went to the Tailoring room to go underground to the Secret Training Grounds for more training.

**(Clannad OST - Spring Wind Ended)**

**(Hitomi's P.O.V.)**

**==Next day==**

Sasuke, Sayuri and Hitomi arrived at the training ground 15 minutes early but made sure to eat breakfast. At exact 6:00 Kushina appeared in the twirl of leaves.

"Good you're all in time. Where is Kakashi?" Kushina asked when a puff of smoke appeared revealing Kakashi.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted while Kushina looked at him with shock.

"Kakashi you're actually on time." Kushina said,

"Because sensei threatened that me if I was late he will burn my book." Kakashi said with a sigh while the Uchiha twins and Hitomi snickered at this. And as Kakashi staring at Sasuke? But his attire is different.

Sasuke's change of attire is his standard Shinobi black boots and has a Sky blue cross on both sides in it, his shirt is the same and also has a 2 crosses in both short sleeves? His Uchiha Crest has a Cross in it at the white color of the Uchiha and now he wield Yubashiri Ninjato that Naruto got and then a holster carries strange 5 objects that has rectangular rings on the hips next to his sword and a small pouch for caring small objects and his wearing a shoulder pad on his right arm and a wrist guard? But is he an Archer?

"Nice Attire?" Kakashi said.

"Thanks." Sasuke respond.

"Alright then were all here, let's get the test started." Kushina said getting everyone attention. "Kakashi"

Kakashi nodded at her and revealed two bells in front of them then set a clock on top of the wooden post.

"Now the objective of the test is to get the bells from us before the time limit is over,I'll warn you come at us with the intent to killing or you won't get the bells from us got it?" Kushina said and the genins nodded at her.

"Oh yeah the one who couldn't get a bell will be returned to the academy." Kakashi said making the genins eyes widen in shocked.

"Alright everyone ready?" Kushina said and the genins nodded at her.

"BEGIN!" The genins spread out and hide from the jounins sight.

_'The girls hid their selves well while Sasuke…What the hell? Just like Naruto and Sakura? Why can't detect his chakra at all as well it's like he disappeared.'_ Kushina said and Kakashi looked Kushina expression and knew in what she was thinking and he knew the answer.

_'So she noticed that Sasuke's chakra is completely gone too, like Naruto or Sakura like it vanished into the thin air.'_ Kakashi thought. _'Something tells me that Naruto must it taught him to hide his Chakra signatures as well, I'm impressed.'_ He added in theory.

"Kushina-senpai? I think I know it was Naruto, I believe his the one who taught him to hide his Chakra signatures?" Kakashi stated and Kushina nod for understand.

**==With Sasuke==**

Sasuke was far away from the training ground and he was in standing in the branch of the tallest tree and was using **Bakudo #26**. **Kyokko** like Naruto and Sakura does to hide his presence and to his eyes to see Kushina and Kakashi. Reason is Naruto taught him a a single Kido to hide his presence because a shinobi is ALWAYS to hide the shadows no matter what.

_'I better thank Naruto for that to teach me how to hide my Chakra signatures_ _with single Kido? That I can use 'Bow' at least. But this is enough.'_ Sasuke admitted. _'And now for scanning of what the test is about?'_

All thanks to Naruto? He taught him to control with Reishi by using his Spiritual Energy and then he told him Reiryoku is like Chakra? Since his Reiatsu has High Spiritual Energy, but Naruto only taught him the Sensing Reiryoku? That is the reason for his Sensory abilities and also he will be a Sensor as well like Hitomi and since before taught him the 'Art of Quincy' so he will be a long range Archer with a Mastery Accuracy with the Bow. And he got the Fully Matured of Sharingan? Just like Itachi? He learned to use **Genjutsu: Sharingan **and Naruto instructed are not allowed to learned one of the 2 Sharingan's forbidden Jutsu: The **Izanagi** and **Izanami**? Those 2 are dangerous that you attended to lose your eyesight in each of them?

The **Izanagi** when is activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments.

And **Izanami** is a genjutsu which affects the target through physical sensations shared between them and the user. Like its counterpart, in exchange for the temporary ability that it grants the user, the Sharingan with which Izanami is cast is rendered blind and loses its light forever. According to Itachi, this technique and Izanagi form a pair, but unlike the latter, which is a technique capable of altering destiny, Izanami is instead one that "_decides_" it. It's like Deja vu itself.

But the Izanagi on the right eye and Izanami on the left eye, but then as if Normal Sharingan or Mangkeyo Sharingan many Uchiha clansman have suffered from the effects.

_'Alright our main objective is to use get the bells but one of us will return to the academy, but I never heard of an incomplete team before unless…The bells are just a distraction to keep us from knowing the real meaning of the test but what is it?'_ Sasuke thought then he scan around and saw the hiding spots of his teammates but all of them are separated then his eyes widen in shock in realization.

_'Of course, TEAMWORK! They wanted us to work together to get the bells!'_ Sasuke thought happily as he solved the true meaning of the test then did a hand sign. _'And also I better thank him that, too.'_

_**'**_**_‡_**_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu‡**_ (Shadow Clone)' Sasuke thought then 2 clones appeared behind him. He looks at his clones and said. "You two tell the girls the true meaning of the test and tell them to meet up with me." Sasuke whispered and the clones nodded and spread out using **Hirenkyaku** and has smirk on his face.

**==With Hitomi==**

Hitomi was currently hiding in the bushes and was thinking of ways in getting the bells until she felt something on her shoulder. She turns around and saw Sasuke looking at her.

"Sasuke?" Hitomi said confuse and 'Sasuke' shook his head.

"No I'm only a clone" the clone said and Sasuke just nodded at him.

"Why did Sasuke send a clone?" Hitomi asked. "And when did you learn Kage Bunshin?"

"We'll talk about that. And he told me to tell you the true meaning of the test." The clone said and Hitomi eyes widened in hearing this and asked what it is.

"The bells are an only distraction to the real meaning of the test. We need teamwork so we need the others to pass the test." The clone explained and Hitomi nodded at them.

"Follow me so we can meet with boss and the others." The clone said as jump away from the bushes and headed towards the real Sasuke with Hitomi following him.

**==With Sasuke==**

Sasuke was patiently waiting for the girls to arrive then a minute has passed and the girls arrived with his clones.

"Looks like everyone here." Sasuke said then he dispelled the clones.

"So what's the plan Sasuke-Nii?" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah Sasuke those two won't go easy on us we need to come up with plan to get the bells." Hitomi said.

"Don't worry Hitomi I got a plan." Sasuke said and everyone leaned over to listen to the plan.

"Here's what we are going to do…"

**==With Kushina and Kakashi==**

"10 minutes has passed and nobody has attacked us yet, maybe they figured out the test." Kakashi stated when suddenly a barrage of kunais and shurikens attack them up front and Kushina pulled out a katana while Kakashi pulled his kunai and they deflected the attacks.

_'A surprise attack?_' Kushina thought when she suddenly sensed another chakra coming towards her she turns around with her katana ready.

CLANG!

Kushina was surprised to see Hitomi attack her with Katana in her hand then suddenly Sayuri came out of the bushes and throws a barrage of kunais and shurikens towards her and Kakashi. The two jounin jump high in the air to avoid it and Hitomi followed Kushina in the air once again both of them clashes with their katanas. Kakashi was about to help Kushina when he heard a voice.

**"‡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!‡ **(Fire style: Great Fireball)**"** A voice shouted and Kakashi look from where it was coming from and saw Sayuri then Sayuri spit a huge fireball at Kakashi quickly use Body Replacement Jutsu and switch his self with a log. As Sayuri smirked that it's all part of her brother's plan then as attend to charge at Kushina with her sword too.

_'That was a close call, but I got to say they have a good teamwork.'_ Kakashi thought who was hiding in the bushes when he used Body Replacement Jutsu. But before could continue and then he sensed Sasuke's Chakra signatures and he turn his at the woods and then as he saw Sasuke standing beside the trees with a smirked at Kakashi with his arms crossed.

As Kakashi spoke. "So, I take that it was a distraction, correct?" He asked.

"Yup, I figured that if my sister and Hitomi to distract Kushina-sensei for long enough If I can catch you?" Sasuke said and as his fixing his shoulder pad as it stay tight and then grip his wrist guard and as the same as his shoulder pad.

"Oh, so you figured the test?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded and as his eyes stared at the one-eye jonin and then move his right arm on the side and Kakashi was confuse what his attend to do? As Kakashi saw something fell on Sasuke's wrist? As he saw was a some sort of a leather string and with look shape a star (or pentacle) as Kakashi shocked that the star on his bracelet was move to Sasuke's palm.

"Now then..." Sasuke start and a gust of wind blow his hair side.

As Kakashi went shocked that he saw a blue light glows as bright on his palm and the disc is started to spin and then it materialize that look like a spider-web and then it became bigger on the center of the web it has looked like a handle grip and as the web completely stop as the web like weapon on Sasuke's palm? But since Kakashi couldn't scene Chakra on that weapon? And Sasuke said. "...Time to step-up this battle."

As Kakashi couldn't believe what he had scene? As Kakashi whispered. "Wh...What hell is that?"

Kakashi continue. "Sasuke? Eh...what kind of weapon is that?" He asked.

As Sasuke grab the handle grip on his hand in sidewards and replied. "You have to asked? Interested, what else would that be? Have you have known me to going on the battle for any kind of weapon then a _'bow'_." He said and still holding his 'Bow'.

"Bow?" Kakashi whisper confuse.

And as Sasuke turn his hand the 'Bow' handle grip in the upwards and Kakashi surprised that the 'Bow' is somehow harness the blue energy that look like Chakra?

As Sasuke is about to prepare to move and place his 'Bow' on below and his left hand on the energy 'bow' that looked like a Normal Bow's String Cord. And Sasuke pull the Releasing-Aim and it materialize that look like a arrow and said. "THIS is my new weapon for my arsenal..." As he started to aim at Kakashi in front of him and finished. "...**Ginrei Kojaku **(Silvery Mountain Sparrow or Arc Sparrow of the Silver Peak.)" He said and he released and the 'Bow' fires of several of arrows rapidly and causing Kakashi shocked and then too late to avoid it as the arrows make contact and causing the area breaks.

**==With Kakashi==**

Kakashi got use his **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Substitute) to avoid the volley of Blue energy arrows? But Kakashi jump tree to tree, still about those blue arrows are looked like Chakra and as the one-eye jonin hide to get away and then as Kakashi on his mind. _'Man, that was the close one? And the way he fires those arrows at me?'_ He thinks In flashback before he fire the arrows at Kakashi and continue _'Then the result of the arrows that hit the trees and many arrows he fired and then...' _As kakashi though and looked at the cut on his left sleeve that cause the hit by the arrow. _'...And his good, too.'_

"I see you got lucky to avoid my attacks?" A voice came in that shocked Kakashi and he turn his head behind that he saw Sasuke with a great speed that match with him or his sensei and as Sasuke said. "And I take that as a yes."

Kakashi surprised. _'I-Impossible? That looked similar then Naruto's unknown Shunshin no Jutsu and include Sakura too?'_ he though. _'And what was that?'_

Sasuke smirk. "Oh, that's right!" he said. "And I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm not just a Ordinary Shinobi or an Archer?" He said stated. "I am a Quincy Shinobi." He added declared.

"This is **Hirenkyaku **(Flying Screen Step/God Step)? A Quincy High-Speed Maneuver Technique." Sasuke explained. "And I have to think it's better then Naruto's or Sakura's Shunpo or Flash Step. But that's my own opinion." He finished.

_'A Quincy? That's was first for me? So that's what it called the Unknown Shunshin is called Shunpo? So, that's how? And I never knew like that in existent?' _Kakashi thought.

Sasuke smirked again. "You didn't know? Then that means I'm the first Quincy in the Ninja World? And also I also thank Naruto for this training." He said.

"I see." Kakashi said in understand. "So, that's why Itachi told me you have a private training with Naruto for this?"

Sasuke replied "That's right, but..." As he disappeared with **Hirenkyaku **that surprised Kakashi**.**

"What! Where did-" Kakashi didn't finish as he was knockout by Sasuke by a hand chop in back of his neck appeared behind him then lose focus as fall in the ground.

"Now I'm gonna need you our hostage in exchange of the bells." Sasuke stated.

**==With Kushina and the Genins==**

Kushina was currently fighting the 2 genin girls and so far she was impressed by their teamwork.

_'These girls have shown great teamwork so far but where is Sasuke this time?'_ Kushina thought as she landed on the lake of training grounds then she immediately snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Sayuri attack her with barrage of fireballs. Kushina immediately made bunch of hand seals.

"**‡Suiton: Suijinheki‡** (Water style: Water Encampment Wall!)" Kushina shouted and immediately the water rises in front of her and extinguished the fireballs. The two genins were now looking at the red hair woman with calculating eyes.

"Hitomi how much longer?" Sayuri asked before Hitomi could respond she felt a chakra pulse send to her. She could sensed Sasuke is almost arrived.

"About now" Hitomi said then Sasuke appeared in front of them with his **Hirenkyaku** and everyone was surprised when they saw Kakashi (who was unconscious) with him.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Sasuke said then he faced Kushina then his expression turned cold and pulled out a his **Yubashiri** at the unconscious sliver hair jounin neck and Kushina was surprised at this.

"Give me the bells sensei before I slit his throat, sensei." Sasuke said mocking and that sends shiver to everyone spine. Kushina looks at Sasuke eyes and only saw they didn't held any emotion at all and he doesn't look like that he was bluffing.

Kushina stared at him for several seconds before she sighed in defeat and reached for the bells, before she could throw it at him they heard the alarm ringing. The genins groaned in annoyance while Kushina sighed in relief before looking at them with a grinning face.

"Looks like it over" Kushina said and the genin just had depressed look on their face except for Naruto who just sighed in disappointed for not finishing the task in time.

**==Near the Wooden Posts==**

Now Kushina and Kakashi (who just woke up) were facing the three genins.

"Well you all failed to get the bells well except for Sasuke that he knows the meaning of the test." Kakashi said.

"Not exactly" Sasuke said everyone looks at him confused then they saw he had a smirked on his face. He pulls out two bells and everyone was looks at him shocked especially the two jounins. Kushina look at her ninja pouch to find the bells but couldn't find it.

"Again! Don't tell me-"

Sasuke smirked. "Yup, While you had your guard down when we were heading here I used a Kage Bunshin and Henge them into bells and used Kawarimi no jutsu. This was only my back up plan when you are not going to give the bells when I had Kakashi hostage. I already prepared the clones that were changed into bells before I faced you." Sasuke stated and everyone could help but to be shock and amazed at this. "And it's easier then a pie." He added.

"Okay since you have the bells Sasuke who are going gives the other two?" Kakashi asked and Naruto just threw the 2 bells towards the girls and they managed catch. Everyone was surprised by his actions except for the two jounins who were observing his actions with calculating eyes.

"They can have the bell, besides the true meaning of the test is teamwork anyway. The bells were only distractions for us to prevent from seeing what the real meaning of test is." Sasuke explained.

"He's right Sasuke-Nii told us about the test and came up with the plan. I never knew that Kakashi-sensei would easily catch off guard." Sayuri said and Hitomi giggle while Kakashi had depressed look on his face.

"Alright everyone I would like to congratulate you all for a job well done. You all were able to retrieve the bells and you used to teamwork to get it." Kushina said.

As Kakashi sigh in defeat but their right but right now Sasuke figure the meaning of the test and said. "I guess Team 7 is pass." He declared the announce they passed.

"Well I'm to say that you all pass, and I have to say Sasuke your planning was brilliant. You told the girls to distract us using their teamwork so that we would completely focus on them until one of us had our guard down and use the one you knock out as a hostage." Kushina said and Sasuke just nodded at him.

"But remember these words 'Those who break the rules are trash but those you leave their comrades are worse than trash' take this words to the heart." Kakashi added and the genins nodded but they didn't notice that Naruto had a small smile on his face in hearing those words. He liked Kakashi principles and agreed with them.

"Alright team 7 is now an official team! We are going to start to take missions and begin training now as a leaf genin. That's all. Dismissed!" Kushina said.

As Hitomi spoke. "Um, Kaa-san?"

Kushina respond. "Hm?"

"What did you mean 'Again' exactly? Did you have a test here yesterday?" Hitomi asked with a confuse expression.

"Senpai." Kakashi called.

As Kushina responded looked at Kakashi and said. "You better tell them." He said to her.

Kushina sigh for she can't keep any secrets any longer and then looked at the genins with a confuse look and said. "I guess I'll tell you about there was test here yesterday." she said.

"What team to take the test? And it's too early to take it?" Hitomi asked.

As Kakashi spoke up. "It was Team 11." He told them.

Team 7 surprised that it was Naruto's Team and Hitomi spoke. "That's Nii-san's team?" She asked.

Kakashi nodded and said, "It was, I was the one test them for myself, and your mother tag along as well for see of what Naruto's capabilities for herself."

Hitomi couldn't believe that she heard her brother was tested by Kakashi and her mother and as what they did not know about the test and said. "When was you test Nii-san and Sakura in the first place?" She asked.

As Sasuke spoke. "Tell us everything about Naruto-senpai?" Sasuke asked and caused everyone surprised minus Kushina that was the first Sasuke called Naruto '-senpai' in considered how Sasuke is a upper-class Shinobi who was taught Sasuke the skills.

Kushina sigh couldn't help but to tell them and said. "Well it's about..." She start explain the details

**==Skip in 2 Hours 50 minutes==**

"...And that's that, those two are pretty strong for comfort and comes I got distracted and he got Kakashi hostage the same as you did, Sasuke." Kushina finished and Kakashi rubbing his head for embarrassed that he was knock out of-guard...again.

As Team 7 couldn't believe that how strong Naruto and Sakura really is? They been training for years since they still a Academy Students but then but how strong Gotei Squad is? First Naruto is Strong and Fastest Kenjutsu and Taijutsu Master, Even he was good at Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu and even the Master Tactician too. And lastly he can developed Jutsus too. That he capture Kakashi in hostage for the same test.

And Sakura was good at Ninjutsu with Ice-base Ninjutsu and good at Mae-Kenjutsu too. But since Naruto wield Zangetsu and She wield Sode no Shirayuki and then as she can learn a Ice version of Suiryuudan. But then she overpowered Kushina with great advantage and also she use a also a jutsu that similar of Kakashi's Chidori and Raikiri as well.

As Hitomi couldn't believe that her former brother was stronger and smarter, since he left their home for a horrible mistake they were made. And how powerful of Naruto Sakura were? But then before he got his reputation and she lost respect of the village of Konoha but since many villagers couldn't praised her as a 'hero' but since few of them are praised but many got nothing to greeted her and she has 12% of reputation and her former brother got 88% of his reputation. But since they tried to repair the damage but they paid the price since his blood as Namikaze-Uzumaki is completely remove and no longer part of the family? But since her parents tried to fix everything and even many villagers ignore her existence. But she considered a stranger as the 'rumors' all over the Konoha for her parents lying? Even her friends are turning their backs against her. As Sakura? That cause Hitomi in rage for she attend to get stronger if want her 'brother' back for a moment and if her brother and Sakura will married for time being and it's too late.

Sasuke on the other hand with a smirk of what Naruto was aggressive is? As he got advise from Naruto and then he admitted for his Senpai was a amazing Mentor for any Arts of Quincy and if he mastered it... He succeeded to be a full-fledged Quincy.

And lastly Sayuri most impressed of her savior during the Kidnapping incident? Since she did had crush on Naruto since then but as the rumors that he was dating Sakura for a while... but? She will not lose to her, and she needs more intense training and then as Sayuri declared as one of the four girls who like Naruto and Hinata is one of them, same goes with Ino.

As They silent in the moment and then they thought about how aggressive of Naruto and Sakura is? But then again and then as Kakashi looked at Sasuke and spoke. "Sasuke, can I see this 'bow' of yours?"

As Kushina and Hitomi confused of what he meant 'Bow'? in his words and as Kushina spoke. "Bow? What Bow?" She asked.

Sasuke smirked and said. "Oh, This!" As he raised his hand then a Blue light Web-like bow manifested appeared on Sasuke's hand that surprised Kushina and Hitomi of what they saw looked at **'Ginrei Kōjaku' **that looked like a Spider web and grab the grip-handle on his hand, but they also couldn't sensed Chakra**, **but since the shape of the 'bow' is different then a normal bow? But the since it was the first time for using it for the test. Minus his twin sister Sayuri that she knew of her 'crush' Naruto's training with Sasuke and he show it for the first time and now she is the first one who witness Sasuke's training as her twin brother considered Naruto as a 'brother' and he is a great teacher too.

"Sasuke? How did you get that? And how I can't sensed of chakra of that _'bow'_ of yours?" Kushina demanded.

Sasuke answered. "Naruto taught me a Art of Quincy."

Hitomi spoke up. "What's a 'Quincy'?" She asked.

Sasuke answered. "Quincy is also known as the 'Monk of Destruction'."

As Kakashi cut off. "Wait! Monk of Destruction? It's like the Ninja Monks of Fire Temple." He comment.

Sasuke nodded. "That's right, sensei? I was the first Quincy here in the Elemental Nations."

As Sayuri step in and said. "Naruto-kun told me and Nii-san that 'Quinces' are the Human mediums, that has the ability to able to absorb and manipulate Reishi into spiritual weapons." she explained.

"What's a reishi?" Kushina asked.

"It's means a Spiritual particle that Reishi is invisible to mortals, with the exception of spiritually aware ones such as the Quincy like myself; they can, however, still interact with normal matter and produce physical effects. But like my bow can absorb the essence of surroundings like: water, soil, trees and etc. That how I can harness reishi to materialize my '**Genrei Kojaku**'? It can fires of 1,200 arrows in one shot." Sasuke explained.

Kakashi shocked in surprised that his 'bow' can fire 1,200 arrows and said. "Then you can wipe an army?"

"Hm...maybe?" Sasuke said shrugged his shoulders,

"So, that's explained I scene the bow begun to glow that I saw the bits of _'reishi'_ what you called it that absorbs the surroundings before you fight me?" Kakashi said in realized.

"Yup, that how it is? But I'm a Quincy-in-training to achieve to be a full-fledged after all." Sasuke stated in pride. "But I was finally gotten hang with it."

As Sayuri said. "As you finally know? We got ourselves our 'long-range supporter' to cover our backs if you asked me."

Kushina surprise that what she mean 'long-range' and said. "You mean that 'bow' can shot long range?" She asked.

"Yes, sensei? The arrow couldn't bother let the wind screwed the arrow, watch!" Sasuke stated and then demonstrate his 'Spirit Bow' as he saw a tree that far from them as Sasuke aim the bow at the tree and place his left hand then a blue line that look that a Release-aim sting and the released fire a Blue energy arrow with quick speed.

*Reishi arrow sound effect*

As the arrows flies straight of velocity as quick as a kunai then...

*Shink*

Everyone surprised minus Sayuri with a smirk on her face of how far the reishi arrow is? But then the arrow is shot in about 1km in one shot in the tree and Sasuke see the result that he struck the arrow impale the tree and as look at his senseis and teammate then said. "Naruto had helped me improve my throwing accuracy by the range that even my skills is jonin class, since I was a child? I use to be an skilled in archery and as thanks to Naruto...me and Sayuri were the only viewed him as a older brother to us, for appreciate our thanks to him, to improved our skills." She told them for reason.

Kushina and Hitomi silent in surprised that Sasuke and Sayuri are considered Naruto as a brother instead Hitomi? But then it's been 6-7 year he left their family but then leads to the completely downfall. But since Kushina lost few of her friends and even her daughters.

As Kakashi have been bothered before the test started and spoke. "What are those 5 objects on your holster on your hips?" He asked pointed at the 5 objects.

Sasuke snapped forgot and replied. "Sorry sensei, I can't reveal it, those has to wait until the time comes." he said and Kakashi nodded for understand,

"Well, I guess we better to reported in, and we will see you all here until your first mission is begun. That's all. Dismissed!" He said, then He and Kushina disappeared.

As Sasuke sigh and looked at Sayuri and said. "Come on Sayuri. Let's go celebrate?"

Sayuri respond. "Oh, okay Sasuke-nii!" She said smile on her face and turn looked at Hitomi standing and said. "Hitomi. We better go on ahead, I'll see you later."

Hitomi snapped respond and look at her teammate and replied. "Oh, sure. I'll see you all here."

As Hitomi replied and Sayuri went to Sasuke and as he wrap his arm around his sister...again and disappeared with is **Hirenkyaku**, that leaving Hitomi and then she going to the walk to heading the place to eat, but? since it's been 6-7 years the Ichiraku Ramen was no established service with her family because of the deal from Teuchi? Because she made a terrible mistake and now since she was grounded because of her, that she learned Kage Bunshin and Henge because of her talents and now she and her parents haven't Ramen for a while her mother make Ramen for Lunch and Dinner, but? Ichiraku got the new flavors of Ramen since then Naruto was the NEW only number one customer is like to attend to eat that and very delicious for a special meal.

As Hitomi looked at the sunsets to night and then shouldn't used that jutsu if Ichiraku refused the service of ordering Ramen and now... the Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan will lost respect to the Village...soon, but that's their punishment.

**==At the Hokage Tower==**

"Team 1 failed"

"Team 2 failed"

"Team 3 failed"

"Team 4 failed"

"Team 5 failed"

"Team 6 failed"

Minato sighs as he listened to the jounin reports. Each team failed and he was frustrated he really needs to change the system of the academy. Suddenly the door opened and reveals to be Kushina and Kakashi as they entered the room.

"Sorry that we're late again Minato-kun the test had taken longer than I suspected." Kushina said and Minato nodded and sends a smile to Kushina hoping to hear good news.

"Alright everyone please continue your report." Minato said.

"Team 7 passed with flying colors." Kushina said with grin on her face with Kakashi nodding in agreement. Every Jounin was surprised in hearing this because usually Kakashi fails every team that was assign to him while Minato was happy in hearing some good news.

"Can you explain to us Kushina-chan?" Minato asked happily and Kushina started to detail about the test and as she continued to explain the test everyone in the room was surprised on how Sasuke's plan worked very well, and also found it very funny that Kakashi who was A-rank shinobi was easily knocked out by a genin...again like Naruto does which made Kakashi depressed.

"Well okay thank you Kushina-chan." Minato said and Kushina nodded at him.

"Team 8 passed they have good teamwork but needs more work." Kurenai said.

"Team 10 passed they are like their fathers but I need to work on Ino though since she a bit a fan-girl towards Naruto-san, Hokage-sama." Asuma explained. "And even Ino was good at the Tessen (War Fan) too and I better teach her to use that fan." He added and Minato nodded in understanding then dismissed the meeting and the Jonins left leaving only Kushina and Minato.

"Did you tell them." Minato said and Kushina nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I did told them, but Hitomi got jealousy for Naruto made relationship with Sakura and since we lied to Mebuki and Kizashi." Kushina said. "And even Sasuke-kun and Sayuri-chan saw him as a new brother too." She added and Minato surprised that what she said and nodded in agreement and the two parents still find the way to gain Naruto's forgiveness and even if they do...

**==Three months later==**

Three months has passed and team 11 had been doing missions or the genins called chores and they hated it especially capturing the Tora the cat who was the a hell cat for every genin ninja of Konoha except for Naruto for some reason Tora liked Naruto.

During those months team 11 got complete 104 D-ranks with Sakura and as they was being trained to get stronger. And also they spend so much together when comes with training and it comes with dating.

As they heard Team 7 was at being trained to get stronger too as the they got 50% currency from the Missions when the Uzumaki funds been transferred to Naruto. Kushina was training them individually while Kakashi trains them on teamwork and chakra exercises but in Squad 11. Naruto and Sakura already knows those exercises so he uses a wood clone to send the clone during work on the shop and meeting while he train on his own at the forest of death. And also spending time with Sakura too.

Also while training in the forest of death Naruto met Anko for 6-7 years but the snake woman didn't attack him again but instead talk to him, which made Naruto feel suspicious at first but in the end the two became friends and the often sparred and opened up to each other. But since he payed her from his pranks frpm the Dango shop. And also bring Sakura along for training as well.

Naruto was surprised that Anko was being shunned and hated by the village because she was the former apprentice of the snake sannin of Konoha, Orochimaru. Naruto also found the cursed seal that was located on her neck then soon he started to do his research on how to remove.

Now team 11 is standing in front of the hokage tower with Tora who was in Naruto hand and was purring in his touch. And also Team 7 is here too. But They have 10 D-Rank missions? since they got 50,000 ryo from their account each about 5,000 ryo when they finished the mission.

"Alright catching Tora the cat is complete." Naruto said and Iruka asked Naruto hand Tora over to him and the blond complied and gave the cat to Iruka then Iruka put it back to its cage.

"Alright Team 11, now you can choose the following missions, and Team 7. Taking the Inuzuka dogs for a walk, helping an old lady or fixing th-"

"No! Absolutely Not!" Hitomi shouted at her father. "I want to do, you know, a more incredible mission. Find us a better one, Dattebayo!" She clapped her hands on her mouth as her cheeks instantly reddened with embarrassment.

In Naruto's mind? Naruto Sr. disturbed expression and his mother (Soul) Kushina on the other hand with a giggle a little that she has the same catchphrase as Naruto Sr.'s does. Back in reality.

Kushina smiled at mini-her while Minato sweat dropped. '_She is becoming a Mini-Kushina. Even, her verbal tic is similar to hers.'_

"TOU-SAN CAN YOU GIVE ANY BETTER MISSION WE'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR THREE MONTHS! CAN WE GET A BETTER MISSION?!" Hitomi whined and the Uchiha twins genins nodded in agreement while the jounins just sighs in annoyance and Naruto and Sakura just completely ignored the situation as he continues to read a book about Fuinjutsu in his hand and Sakura was reading her Novel that Naruto writes, The 'LOVELESS'.

"Hitomi! You've just been a genin for 3 months and you don't enough experience yet!" Iruka shouted and Until Minato decided to cut in.

"Each request is written down on these lists… and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty," Iruka said. "The village is also divided based on skill. Starting with Hokage to the Jounin, then the Chunins and lastly the Genins. The missions are then handed out by us at the top to the ninjas based on their abilities and if the duty is completed successfully we receive payment from the client."

Iruka took a deep breath as he was in his own world.

"You guys just recently became genins. D-rank missions are perfect for you," he finished.

He looked up at scene front of him as a tick mark appeared on his forehead. As Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were reading books while Hitomi's back was facing him and she was telling Sasuke and Sayuri about some stuff that she had eaten yesterday. No one was paying attention to him.

Iruka turned to Hokage. His jaw dropped on the floor. Kushina was particularly sitting in Minato's lap while her hands were around his neck. They were talking on some random topics. He did a fake cough to catch their attention. "Hokage-sama," he said.

Kushina quickly stood up Minato's lap. There was a small blush on her cheeks.

"Calm down Iruka, how about we let their jounin instructor decided if they are ready for higher mission. How about Kushina-chan? Are they ready for a higher mission?" Minato asked and Kushina nodded at him.

Minato adjusted himself properly before looking at Team 7 and 11. "You heard him, right?"

"Maybe," Naruto said. He closed his book. "But, Gotei Squad has complete 104 D-Rank and we haven't got a single C-rank mission for a while. So I guess me and hime are ready for it?"

"I think they are ready, me and Kakashi have been training these kids hard so I think they deserve a C-rank mission." Kushina stated and Minato turns his attention to Kakashi.

"How about you Kakashi what do you think?" Minato asked and all he received was a nod from the mask jounin and sunset-blond tokubetsu genin.

"Very well team 7 and Gotei Squad are going to take a joint C-rank mission bring in the client." Minato said. Causing Hitomi surprised that she got to her 'brother' join in that mission. Moments later a man who was drunk entered the room.

"Is this all you got as my bodyguards? A three spoiled princess and a scarecrow. The only decent ones are the lady with red hair and the kid with blond hair and also it has orange-highlights." The man said.

"SCREW YOU OLD MAN YOUR HEAD IS MINE!" Hitomi shouted as she was about to attack the old man but Naruto grabbed her collar from behind to restrain Hitomi.

"Hitomi you can't kill the client it's bad for business." Kakashi scolded her and Hitomi puffed her cheeks and grumble some words.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't kill him after the mission." Naruto just added. The old man turned pale while Hitomi frown turned to a sadistic smile.

"Sure I'll keep that in mind, and Nice outfit too," the bridge builder said as he gave Naruto a thumbs up; Naruto chuckled at this.

"Okay that's enough we'll meet at village within two hours. So pack your things that you'll be all needing for at least 3 weeks." Kushina said and the genins nodded at her.

"Good Dismissed!" Naruto said and Naruto and Sakura was the first ones to leave shunpo'd when disappeared with a blur. So Kakashi disappeared with a swirl of leaves and leaving Kushina and her husband.

As Minato and Kushina alone and then with a sigh and as Kushina looked at her husband with a sad look and said. "What we going to do, now?" She asked.

"I don't know, Kushina-chan?..." Minato start with a shameful face. "Before we saw his face? He looks emotionless before he saw us... and even he only called me 'Hokage-sama' or 'Yodaime-san'." He stated and stared at his wife. "And even he called you 'Kushina-san' or 'Lady Namikaze' too." He added and cause Kushina shaken than clings her chest for she do anything for their son of their mistakes and then they tried everything for sure.

**==In Shinigami Shop==**

As Naruto and Sakura arrive the Shinigami Shop prepare for today's mission and prepare to leave the outside walls of Konoha? And also they even prepare for supplies? But Naruto made some Tools for himself and Sakura as Sakura went home for prepare for going to on the mission and then he had something on his mind.

'Sochi!' Soul Kushina called in his mind.

_'Yeah, Tamashī no haha?'_ Naruto respond.

'Sochi you need to take a part-time mission considered a part C-rank mission on your own and then you need to getting the remains of the Uzushiogakure? But since the 2nd War? But you need to get all the belonging that belong to the Uzumaki Clan? But since my other self won't deserved to getting the remains.' Soul Kushina instructed and he nodded in understand? Since she knew correctly because since she and the other Kushina have the same password from the bank since he got the emancipation form and also an letter to his relative of Kushina that one of the survivors of the Uzumaki from the Fire Capital? Her cousin was upset for abandon her own son for the favor to her own daughter in the first place and as cousin of Kushina named, Masaki?

As Masaki got received the letter then going to the Fire Daimyo and told him how dishonored of Kushina's actions and then he incline the demands and then sending a letter to the bank with a Fire Daimyo's Seal and then he send his Shadow Clone to the bank with the letter then transferred the funds to his and leaving a 40% of the funds they had, but they don't have enough money for give it to their only daughter because they be broke for at least as now but then as they going a mission to regain their funds for now.

Back to Naruto? As he prepared getting ready to the Mission for departure and then as Naruto went to the Tailoring and then as Naruto as he looked clothesline and the new Coat for Sakura? It was a same coat as Naruto's but the coat is has long sleeves with a Snow flake on the wrists and the color on the underside of the coat is Puce (Dusky Pink) and back in the is Gotei Symbol with a Kanji '氷' (Snow) in it and below is Sakura's White Circular Symbol and Red in the Center. **(AN: Think Retsu Unohana's Coat.)**

Naruto is ready to to go on the mission? As he organized the tools that he needed before he closed his shop before left. As Naruto got to the forge and he already to select his own tools for himself and Sakura: he got 20 Kunais and 10 Rope Darts, 18 Red Eight-pointed Shuriken and 36 shurikens for the left holsters, 10 Ninja wires and some supplies **(AN: Check Chapter 3.)**. And Sakura as Requested and since Sakura worked with Naruto for a while and now for Sakuras': is 15 Thin-Steel Kunais, 20 Normal Kunais and 24 Senbons in holster that Sakura give him also some 18 3-pointed Shuriken adn 10 Ninja wires too. And Naruto's Heavy-Tool Storage Scroll? He carries 3 katana Fuma Blade Shuriken **(AN: I forgot! That Fuma Shuriken is belong to FFIV Edge's Shuriken.)** and Sakura got her own Storage Scrolls that Naruto made? The Heavy one is carried 1 is a New Fuma Shuriken Design? A Cross Fuma Shuriken **(AN: Think FFVII Yuffie's Shuriken)**: As new Fuma Shuriken design it considered like a boomerang and it's been finished and displayed yesterday and now those tools are first time in the outside world and it's completely ready and also he'll bring some few 'Restraint Seals' and .

With a smirked on Naruto's face, and now he finished organized the proper tools and now as he flinch that he sensed Sakura is arrived in time and a her voice called in.

"Naruto-kun! Are you done, what I asked?" Sakura called.

"Yeah, hime! It's here." Naruto replied.

As Sakura enter the Forge went through the door and she got full packed and with her backpack as well and then Sakura approach to her Boyfriend/Lover with a her arms around his neck and kissed him and then they parted with their eyes stared each other and said. "I take, you got everything?" She asked with a sweat tone.

Naruto nodded and then as his hand pointed at the table that it's set and Sakura smiled that it's ready and as Naruto summoned his Shadow Clone to prepared the barrier ready and placing the Security Seals and High level Barrier link to the Security Seals? It was also modified and it's very advanced too.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Naruto flinch his dead.

Let Sakura attention. "What?" She asked in confused.

"I almost forgot the final 'touch' for your clothing wear." Naruto replied.

"Oh! What is it?" Sakura said in excited expression.

"It's in the Tailoring room, and it's finished as well." Naruto replied and as Naruto wen the door connect to the Forge and Tailoring room and as Sakura followed him behind as he open the door to the other side and as they went and then went to the hangers as they arrived and Naruto show it to her with he own Haori coat. as Sakura went awed of the sight of that she got herself a Haori like naruto does and Naruto said. "I put some same seals to pump some chakra to fix it and allowed to grow the coat in your size and that's what my new work of design is." Naruto explained. "And also I adjust my own coat with seals as well." he added.

Sakura stared that how beautiful the coat is and as she wished that she could wear the same Kimono or Hakama like Naruto does and as Naruto saw her girlfriend/lover's face that and he spoke up. "Go on, Sakura-hime, try it on?" He told her to do.

Sakura surprised that as she was told. As she took the Coat from the Hanger and then put it on and then as wear it place and she felt warm and cozy for she wore it completely as she face naruto with a smile on his face and then she said. "Who did I look?" She asked and spun herself.

Naruto replied. "You looked beautiful!" He said in passion.

As Sakura heard to believe what he just said with a big blush on her face with a smile.

Naruto went to her and place his left hand on her cheek and the move his head and they make a passionate kiss and as they parted and said. "We, better get going and we don't want to keep them waiting." He stated.

Sakura nodded in replied and the as the Couple we're packed their gear and then head out the shop and close with the Steel Shutter he installed and place a barrier seal along with it as well, it only aquires blood to unlock it and then as Naruto nodded at Sakura and nodded replied and then they shunpo'd to the Village gates.

**==Time Skip at Village Gates==**

Naruto and Sakura was first to arrive at the Gates of Konoha. For the past hour they were packing their gear and other stuff like First-aid, medicine and Food that they got everythin and they was happy that they been stay together able to get the hang of it. Naruto was leaning of the wall with arms crossed while Sakura sit besides him and took out the 'Life as a Shinigami' Novel and waited for Squad 7 to arrive. But as Naruto secretly told his clone to buy 'something' for Sakura for if things lot happier and even he make a sign for Announced on his shop:

* * *

><p>'I left for Mission? And I've decide to make Hammer-type Weapons? All Shinobi while going on Mission? Bring some materials for make your own designed of Weapons and even that made of any animals if you hunt a Tiger or something.'<p>

**P.S.** If you get some ores from the different country to buy or going on the mountain? Make some Pickaxes yourself to carried**.' - **With a Chibi-Naruto Happy face with a Peace sign.

**(AN: I decide that it will be a Monster Hunters' Equipment Shop for making Weapons and Armor that made of Monsters parts. So, I decide having Weapons)**

* * *

><p>So letting the Ninja Population will know to going to mission if they accept the announcement if they going to make their own weapons and armor as well.<p>

"Nii-san!/Naruto-kun!" Voices called and Naruto and Sakura look at their right and saw Squad 7 walking towards him with Kushina but as the Red-head and her daughter surprised to see Sakura wearing the same coat like Naruto does but it's different and it has long sleeve.

"Great, just great! First the waist coat and gloves and now a Haori coat too." Sayuri said whining and cause her to moaning expression.

"I guess it looks good on you Sakura?" Sasuke admitted.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Sakura respond.

"Well, We better get going... But?" Naruto said and look around and notice that Kakashi and the client were missing.

"Where's Kakashi-san and the old man." Naruto asked and nobody answered him. He let out a sigh and made clone and whispered something to the clone before the clone suddenly shunpo'd.

"Naruto-kun, what did you told to the clone?" Sakura asked.

"Just wait" Naruto said and few minutes later they heard a girly scream.

"What the hell is that?" Hitomi asked and was about to run from where it was coming from when suddenly Naruto stops her by grabbing her shoulder. Hitomi turns around and see Naruto was looking at her.

"Just wait." Naruto said and several seconds later they saw the clone dragging Kakashi and the client towards them.

"Did you burn the book?" Naruto asked and the clone raised an eyebrow at him.

"You all heard the scream right?" The clone asked and everyone nodded at him.

"It's because I saw these two drinking in the local bar so I did what my boss told me to do, I burned his precious Icha-Icha book right in front of Kakashi and he screamed like girl then I knocked the two out and drag their asses here." The clone said before he disappeared in poof of smoke and Naruto received all the clone memory and couldn't help but smirk. Several seconds later Kakashi started to wake up.

"What happen?" Kakashi said as he sat up and look around and saw he was outside and the team was looking at him but his eyes landed on Naruto and glared at him.

"NARUTO, WHY WHY WHY DID YOU BURN MY BOOK!?" Kakashi demanded and Naruto just shrugged at him.

"I don't know I just wanted you to see you miserable since you're not taking our first C-rank mission seriously. You're just lucky that didn't burn your whole collection." Naruto said and Kakashi glared at him and resisted the urge to strangle the blond because Kushina and the others girls will kill him if they saw him strangling him then the old drank started to wake up.

"What happened?" the client asked as he found himself outside the bar and was near the village gate.

"Naruto-senpai dragged you and Kakash-sensei here Tazuna-san so we can start with the mission." Sasuke said and Tazuna nodded at her and stands up.

"Is everyone here?" Kushina asked and everyone nodded at her.

"Okay let's begin the mission!" Kushina said and everyone soon they left the village to begin the mission.

Team 7 with Gotei Squad and Tazuna were started heading off towards the land of wave where their mission was to escort Tazuna through the land of wave which was classified as a C-rank mission. And soon before Naruto will send a clone when he'll make his move to let the clone to heading the Land of Whirlpools. And it is begin.

**Chapter 7 Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>(Clannad Ending 2 Music - TORCH Record play: 1:29 - www. youtube. com watch?v=ti1NzYN2Enc)<strong>

(Instrument play - 0:08)

Mitsumete ita nagareru kumo o  
>Kanjite ita kawaru sora no iro o<br>Tachidomatta bokura wa kizuku  
>Utsuroi yuku sekai ga tsumugu uta ni<p>

Nobashita yubi de taguru you ni  
>Tada hitotsu kawaranai mono sagasu<p>

Kazasu te ni tomoshibi o  
>Asu e to tsuzuku chiisa na shirube<br>Ima mo mada kodamasuru  
>Ano hi no kotoba chikai ni kae boku wa yuku<p>

**(Music Ended)**

* * *

><p><strong>Information<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tokubetsu Genin or Elite Genin<strong> (AN: I never to thought of that Rank.)

It's a Elite Class Rank developed by Former Sandaime Hokage. It allows that doesn't want a Jonin Sensei, because of of any Academy student has 100% pass all the subjects, and also it allows to teach the Younger Generations to be a proper Shinobi and then it's okay for it can take D-Rank Missions. And basically it allows to taking C or B-Rank Missions is like the Chunin Rank? So, that considered as a Squad Leader, Junior Instructor and also Mentor.

* * *

><p><strong>Equipment Describes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's New Attire:<strong> Standard Shinobi black boots and has a Sky blue cross in it, his shirt is the same and also has a 2 crosses in both short sleeves? His Uchiha Crest has a Cross in it at the white color of the symbol about the center of the handle and now he wield **Yubashiri** Ninjato, a holster carries strange **Seele Schneider** Sword/Arrow on the hips next to his sword, Small pouch with a blue cross that carries **Ginto** Capsules and his wearing a shoulder pad on his right arm and a wrist guard.

**Sakura New Attire:** Long Sleeve White Haori with sky blue Snowflake on the wrists and underside color is Puce (Dusky Pink) Color.

**Sakura's Tools:** 15 Thin-Steel Kunais, 20 Normal Kunais and 24 Senbons in holster, 18 3-pointed Shuriken and 10 Ninja wires too. And Naruto's Heavy-Tool Storage Scroll? He carries 3 katana Blade Fuma Shuriken **(AN: I forgot! That Fuma Shuriken is belong to FFIV Edge's Shuriken.)** and Sakura got her own Storage Scrolls that Naruto made? The Heavy one is carried 1 is a New Fuma Shuriken Design? A Cross Fuma Shuriken **(AN: Think FFVII Yuffie's Shuriken)**:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Completed<strong>  
><strong>Date:<strong> Finished: 3/11/2014/8:31pm and Updated: 3/15/2014/12:00am

**So here they go, and now they on there way to Wave and then they begin there journey. As Sasuke is Quincy trainee and then as Naruto and Sakura spending time together and Hitomi tried to talk to him again, but it's not worthy to talk to him and then as right now but with Kushina accompany with them and also that Naruto will get something value that belong to the Land of Whirlpools and now as they prepared to start walking. Please, Preview.**


	9. Chapter 08: Wave, Demon Mist&Lost Friend

Chapter 8: Journey Wave, Fight Demon of the Mist and The long lost friend.

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

_The Poorest Land, The Wave of Waters, and The Reunion of friend has return._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOPA is stopped and now Me and the Fanfic users to continue our stories to write or make and also WeThey reach 100,000 Votes.**

**AN2: I decide Naruto give his former parents in Justice for their negligence, he is a victim of their ignorance. And The Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan will cause treason of their crimes of Neglected actions and also Tsunade and Jiraiya as well. I told (or you better read this) Tensa Zangetsu102 that it's not Naruto did Tortured his former family... It's JUSTICE. He'll face their justice for what they done? His Justice will became stronger for if they keep convince... And also Konoha will lost respect to the Namikaze Clan and also Hitomi for their crimes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Replace Grammer - Hollow Voice/ to New Grammer - /_"Hollow Voice"_/ and /_'Hollow Thought'_/

* * *

><p><strong>(Love is a Beautiful Pain - Endless Tears - 4:24)<strong>

www . youtube watch?v=mIOMRiQaB-U

Kimi no kokoro ni tsutsumare ta mama ai o chikai?  
>nemure nai yoru nan do sugi te mo nē uketome te<br>ima sugu ai tai namida tomara nai fure taku te  
>suki da kara kurushiku te<p>

kimi no koto omou hodo kono namida koboreru no  
>kono mama ae nai toshite mo<br>dare yori suki da kara?

**~Instruments - 0:50 - 0:54~**

Baibai sakki shi ta bakari na noni  
>'ai tai' ga mata afureru no<br>kie te shimai sō na ano hi no One Kiss  
>kimi kara no mēru o matsu no<p>

kimi to ae ba semaru taimurimitto  
>ni nin no jikan daiji ni<br>baibai shi te mo mata ai tai  
>kimi to no mēru de mata saikai<br>kaeru keshiki gai wa 'Twilight'  
>isso no koto kun o ubaisari tai<br>kimi no nukumori ga kieru koro  
>yume kara samere ba genjitsu no 'Door'<p>

kimi no koto omou hodo kono namida koboreru no  
>kono mama ae nai toshite mo<br>dare yori suki da kara?

I LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU )  
>yoru ga akere ba<br>I LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU )  
>sagasu kimi dake<br>I LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU )  
>me o tojire ba<br>I LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU )  
>My LUV for You?<p>

anata to...

'ima sugu ai tai' kagiri aru TIME  
>'eien no ai' shinji te wa mitai<br>hanareru koto kangaeru to mune ga maffutatsu ni sakeru yō ni itai  
>kawai ge na FACE yoru ga akere ba hikisakareru<br>kauntodaun no yō ni BREAK  
>Luv You Baby Luv You Baby kotoba wa Freeeeeze<br>kyō ga hajimatta mata na See You?

omoe ba omou hodo  
>furitsumoru 'omoi' ae ba au hodo<br>hata ni i tai to tsuyoku negau hodo ashita sae mie naku te  
>'eien' itsuka mitsukeru made<br>hanashi taku wa nai hanare taku wa nai  
>Luv You Baby Luv for You<br>kimi o hanasa nai

kimi no koto omou hodo kono namida koboreru no  
>ake nai yoru no naka hitori<br>kimi shika mie naku te?

kimi no kokoro ni tsutsumare ta mama ai o chikai?  
>nemure nai yoru nan do sugi te mo nē uketome te<br>ima sugu ai tai namida tomara nai fure taku te  
>suki da kara kurushiku te<p>

I LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU )  
>yoru ga akere ba<br>I LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU )  
>sagasu kimi dake<br>I LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU )  
>me o tojire ba<br>I LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU )  
>My LUV for You?<br>anata to?

**~Instruments - 3:59 - 4:07~**

I Love you...

**(Music Ended)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

Team 7 with Gotei Squad and Tazuna were heading towards the land of wave where their mission was to escort Tazuna through the land of wave which was classified as a C-rank mission. During their journey Kushina, Hitomi and Sayuri would try to talk to Naruto but Naruto didn't pay attention to them because of the book about Fuinjutsu he was reading much displeasure of the of the girls while Kakashi was doing the same reading his Icha-Icha book and finally Tazuna who kept bragging about how awesome he was much annoyance to everyone.

So far the journey was normal until everyone was able to see puddle in the road.

_'Genjutsu'_ everyone thought and Naruto secretly prepared a kunai in his sleeve. They passed through the pond when suddenly chains appeared out of nowhere and Naruto reacted quickly and threw his hidden kunai and hit the chains, stabbing it to the tree. Something pulled out from the puddle and was revealed to be two missing-nins. Kushina and Kakashi were about to charge at the two missing nins when suddenly Naruto passed through them and he quickly did a hand sign.

"**‡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!‡** (Shadow Clones)" Naruto shouted before two clones appeared besides him the two clones pulled out ninja wires from their pouches and quickly surrounded the missing nins with the wires before delivering a blow to them, sending them flying to the tree then the clones circle around the tree once and and pulled the wires and tighten the wires to make sure the missing won't be able to move.

The missing nins were about to try to escape the wires when suddenly they felt something on their throat. They look up and saw Naruto was looking at them with a cold glare and has Hidden Blade near their throat.

"Who sent you?" Naruto asked in cold tone.

"Like hell we'll tell you!" One of the masked nin said and a smiled appeared on Naruto face that made the masked nins creep out.

"You're gonna regrets those words." Naruto said before he ordered something to the clones and knocked the two missing nins out before dragging them to deeper parts of the woods.

"Naruto!" Kushina called and Naruto turns around and saw everyone was running towards him.

"Nii-san, where are clones taking them?" Hitomi asked and before Naruto could answer they heard a scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream was so loud that it could be heard through the entire forest.

"I told my clones to interrogate the missing nins. I should really thank Anko-neechan for those lessons." Naruto said and every Konoha jonin turned paled in hearing this. They knew Anko reputation as a sadist and if Naruto was learning under her. He might become a sadistic person. Suddenly Naruto eyes widen for second before he closed for a moment before opening them.

"My clones are done interrogating the missing nins." Naruto said.

"What do you get out of them?" Kakashi asked and Naruto started to talk.

"Those two were the **Oni Kyōdai**(Demon Brothers) who were Chunin-level missing-nins from Kirigakure and both of them were hired by Gato." Naruto said and everyone started look at him surprised then turned their attention to Tazuna who was now sweating bullets.

"Is there something that you're not telling us old man?" Hitomi asked as her eyes narrowed.

"I-I-I don't know what are you talking" Tazuna said as he looks away.

"Just tell us what are you up to old man why didn't you tell us there are also ninja targeting you. This mission is at least B-A rank mission" Sasuke said angrily along with his sister. Tazuna just didn't answer her.

"If you're not going to answer us then I'm calling off this mission." Kushina said and Tazuna look at him with wide eyes.

"W-W-Wait please!" Tazuna pleaded.

"Then you better tell us now!" Sakura demanded and Tazuna sighs and started about how poor his country has become because of tyrant name Gato and the bridge was the only hope for them. After finishing his story Kakashi looks at his senpai and said.

"Kushina-senpai I think it's best we return home. This mission might be too much for our children" Kushina nodded and was about to give her order when suddenly Naruto cut in.

"I think that's a stupid decision Kakashi-san." Naruto said and everyone look at him.

"What do mean by that Naruto?" Kakashi asked and Naruto sighed from them not seeing the obvious thing.

"We have an A-rank shinobi, an S-rank shinobi and SS-rank shinobi who is par with Yodaime and you're telling us that we should return home?" Naruto asked clearly annoyed by Copy Cat's decision.

"But Naruto, you, Sasuke and rest of the girls are only genins for three months and clearly all of you are not experience enough." Kakashi said and suddenly felt a sharp near his neck and saw Naruto was holding a hidden blade at him. Everyone was surprised by his actions and especially Kakashi after seeing Naruto cold eyes.

"Don't talk me like that Kakashi-san, like you know me. You don't really know since most of everyone in the family and their friends ignored me in the past." Naruto said and the adults with Hitomi flinched in hearing this while Uchiha twins looked confused and Sakura nodded for understand, clearly they didn't know Naruto was talking about.

"Now, Now Naruto calm down." Kakashi said as he tried to calm Naruto down but Naruto just looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"Try to talk to me like that again Hatake and I will take something that made you a man." Naruto said emotionless and Naruto pointed his blade near his crotch and Kakashi rapidly nodded his head. He was scared at threat that Naruto made. Naruto put his hidden blade slide back in place much relive of the masked nin and Naruto look at Kushina with arms crossed.

"So are you really going to abandon this mission Kushina-san?" Naruto asked with a emotionless face and Kushina was hesitant for a second but nodded at him.

"I'm sorry Naruto but this mission might too much for all of you. There might some situation that you might need to kill someone and all of you are still too young for that experience." Kushina said.

"Don't worry I kill a lot of creatures in forest of death all the time when I train there and I'm not afraid to take another being life." Naruto said with his eyes closed and everyone look at him with shock hearing that he already killed a living being and going to the forest of death.

"WHAT YOU DIDN'T TELL THAT ME OR YOUR FATHER THAT YOU WERE TRAINING THERE! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU GET KILLED?!" Kushina screamed at her former son and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Let's go one thing straight Kushina-san." Naruto said very cold tone emotionless and everyone shiver at this especially Kushina and Hitomi they never heard this kind of tone from Naruto before. "As I said you think you are not my mother, don't you." He added with a annoying expression that caused Kushina flinch that cover her mouth of what she said.

"You, Minato or any of your friends or in the village didn't help me to become a ninja from the start. I TRAINED my ass off on my own so I could be strong shinobi without any help, before I left your family. You and the people of Konoha have nothing to do with my training and you are a still a stranger to me and you are still not worth it. I trained on my own. Itachi-niisan, Yugao-neesan, Hayate-niisan and Anko-neechan and my REAL parents are the only ones who helped me trained. They are the only adults that I can trust the most in Konoha. So don't judge me on what I do because you or any adults in Konoha aside from Itachi-niisan, Yugao-neesan, Hayate-niisan and Anko-neechan. DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!" Naruto stated releasing all the reiatsu in fury that was hidden in heart since he was a kid. As the tress and the ground is started to shake and it cracks the ground of how powerful of hie reiatsu is. As the his blue reiatsu became black color with red linings.

Itachi and Anko and Kushina's students are the only adults that Naruto considered a true friend and family while every adult in Konoha is nothing to him. But the reason that he didn't complain about not being trained since he was a kid because of Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki training about learning to hide away his emotions and Naruto was glad that he received that training because it helped him to calm down and if wasn't for that training he would have snapped a long time ago. But then they can't resist of Naruto's Reaitsu KI. It was a powerful one, non even the Kage-level Nin can't resisted it, but it was powerful.

Naruto Sr, Sakura-yuki (decide to give her a nickname), Ichigo, and Hichigo are only people who considered a family and also his greatest Idols.

Everyone was looking at Naruto with wide eyes by outburst and all the adults couldn't help but be feels afraid of ashamed and couldn't deny the fact that Naruto was right. Hitomi was also feeling feared in ashamed because she knew that she was the reason that most of the adults ignored him. Sayuri were completely shocked hearing this and couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto, Sasuke on the other hand that he already knew of Naruto's ignorance and his lover Sakura was known already right from the started since her parents that she never talk to them ever, but? Since she is a Konoha Kunoichi, helping comrades is the only thing to make things well.

Naruto let out a sigh that subsided his reiatsu and look at them. "A Konoha Shinobi don't back down from mission and if we abandon Tazuna-san we are leaving a dying country to a mad man and I will not ignore this." Naruto said as he started to walk ahead but moments later he stops and look back at them.

"Those who broke the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades or people in need are lower than trash. I refused to be lower than trash so I'm continuing this mission even I'm going to become a missing nin for the sake of people in the Land of Wave." Naruto said and everyone look at him with wide eyes and Tazuna started to feel great hope that Naruto was willing continue the mission even he lied to them. Tazuna started to follow Naruto then Sakura looked at Kushina.

"Sensei, what are we going to do?" Sayuri asked and Kushina let out a sigh and look at Mikoto and Kakashi then three adults nodded at each other.

"We are going to continue this mission like Naruto said "Those who broke the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades or people in need are lower than trash." and he's right it would only be a great disgrace to us and the village if we back down now and this might be the only way for us to make it up to him." Kushina said then soon everyone was headed to the land of wave and continue with the mission.

As Naruto spoke. "Sakura-chan! We better to drawn our blades first to prepare for upcoming battle." He instructed and as bit his thump and print his right palm a poof of smoke came from his hand as if cleared his Zangetsu is revealed and as he grab the hilt and Tazuna spoke. "Uh, is it too big to carry it?" Bridge builder asked.

"It's no big deal, Tazuna-san." Naruto stated and he grab the hilt lift in the air cause Tazuna bulged his eyes and jaw-dropped that how heavy that sword is and as Naruto move is blade on his side and the cloth bandages is started to extended and wrapped around the blade and slung it to his back.

As Sakura the same and unseal her Sode no Shirayuki as the long ribbon is started to wrap around the blade and place it on her waist and the same long ribbon on her right shoulder a the ribbon tied the blade in place.

Everyone surprised that their own swords that wrapped it itself with cloth bandage and ribbon as a sheath and as Sayuri spoke. "Wow, those cloths or ribbon been wrap itself like a make-shift sheaths and it's pretty cool." She admitted.

**==3 days later==**

When the Konoha nins got to the coast they found that a thick fog had rolled in. Tazuna led them them to a man that offered them to passage to the others side. Currently they are on the motor boat heading towards the Land of Waves. Naruto was scanning around the area and was using his Rinnegan to see for the first time to help him see more clearly through the fog. Soon the fog started to clear a little and everyone was able to spot the bridge that Tazuna was building. 2 days later in Camp? Naruto have the time for use his Wood Clone and departure to the Land of Whirlpools and commenced the operation, the Clone's Mission has started.

"I have to admit that is one impressive bridge." Naruto said as he saw the bridge.

"Thank you and that bridge will be our hope for the survival of the people of the Wave." Tazuna said with pride in his voice.

"You guys keep it down." The man hissed. "The whole point of the morning fog was for us not be spotted so be quiet."

Soon they landed on the other side and soon walk on foot heading to Tazuna's house. As they continued to make their way through the forest Naruto suddenly heard something to the bushes and immediately throws a kunai which caught everyone attention.

"Is there something wrong Naruto-kun?" Sayuri asked.

After his eyes Naruto saw a white hare that was hiding in the bushes but something was wrong with the hare. _'Why does hare have white skin? It's summer unless….Kawarimi!' _As realized and he sensed a reiryoku that was not far behind the co._  
><em>

"Everyone put your guards up I have bad feeling that something is going to happen." Naruto said as he grab the hilt for ready to fight and suddenly Kushina started to hear something.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Kushina shouted and everyone ducked while Naruto tackled Tazuna to the ground.

Everyone looks up and saw large zanbatou stuck in a tree with a man standing on top of it. The man was shirtless with two cameo style armbands and pants. His face was half covered with bandages up to his nose and his head band was tilted slightly like Kakashi, except his eyes weren't covered and has the symbol of Kiri displayed on the head band with slash mark on the center.

"Well, well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake the copy nin, and the famous Crimson death Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze who is par with her husband. No wonder that Demon brothers failed" The man said.

Kakashi was the first one to stand up and glared at the man. "Zabuza Momoichi, the Demon of the Mist. I would never think that someone like you would work for scum like Gato."

Zabuza just shrugged. "Doesn't matter as long as I get pay, now how about you hand over the old man and I let you all go"

"You're really are stupid, are you Zabuza?" Kushina said as she pulls out her Katana. "You think that you can beat all of us then you're asking for your death wish." Kushina went to her stance and so did the other jounins.

"Wait you're Zabuza Momoichi, you used to be one of Kiri Seven swordsman right?" Naruto suddenly asked and everyone was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Well I was former member but what does it have to do with it?" Zabuza asked and that caught on his eye he saw a blade on his back. _'Could that be..?'_ "And nice sword too." He added.

"Yes, but I can sense your Kenki and I want to fight you against your blade." Naruto said. Kushina and Zabuza was surprised that a mere genin was able to sense spirit because only high class swordsmen can sense kenki.

"Naruto, stand down you stand a chan-" Kakashi was suddenly cut off by Zabuza.

"Hold on a minute Copy-Cat, kid, are you telling me that you can sense my spirit?" Zabuza asked and Naruto nodded at him and Zabuza was grinning under the mask. A genin that could sense a ken-ki this could be fun.

"So, are you accepting my challenge?" Naruto asked.

"Well, who am I to deny an upcoming Kenjutsu user to prove his sword." Zabuza said then he jumps down and grabbed his Zanbatou and went to his stance. Naruto's bracelet turn into his gauntlet; the and Zanpakuto wrappings falling in his blade and also went to his Zanjutsu stance.

"Everyone no one will interfere with fight." Naruto said and everyone eyes widened minus Sakura with a nod her head.

"Naruto you can't be serious you'll die!" Kushina said concerned and worried tone and Naruto look back at her.

"If you really sorry in what you did to me then you or anyone won't interrupt with my fight." Naruto said. Kushina was taken aback by his words and decided to respect his decision.

"Ready kid?" Zabuza asked and Naruto nodded at him. Everyone was quiet and both fighters were waiting for one them to strike first.

Zabuza charges at Naruto with zanbatou ready while Naruto shunpo'd that surprised Zabuza and he looked to the air and as Naruto held his sword high above his head was falling towards Zabuza.

*CLANG!*

Both weapons clashes and Naruto decided to jump away from Zabuza, but But suddenly Deappeared in front of him.

*CLANG!*

Zabuza swings his zanbatou but Naruto was able to block it with Zanpakuto but suddenly he felt a force to blade that made everyone eyes widen in surprised except for Zabuza. But the blade Naruto wielded is not unbreakable. As he lift his free aim at Zabuza's face with a index and middle fingers and yelled. **"‡Hado #4. Byakurai!‡"**

_'SHIT!'_ Zabuza thought before he twist his body to barely avoid from gaining a struck by Naruto's lightning bolt on his fingers. Zabuza immediately back away from Naruto to gain some distances. As Zabuza think what kind of lightning-base jutsu was?

"Is that all you got no-brows?" Naruto mocked and Zabuza narrowed his at him. As Naruto on the backward stance and channel his chakra in the blade.

"**‡Futon: Kazekiri no jutsu!‡** (Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu)" Naruto Yelled slash a single blade of wind at Zabuza as he blow a powerful blade of Wind with his sword.

On the sidelines everyone couldn't believe that Naruto was able stand against Zabuza, the genins were looking in awe on how Naruto was able to keep up with Zabuza but the jounin were getting worried also Sakura was so pride of how Naruto can handle for himself.

"Wow Naruto-kun is so cool!" Sayuri said happily and the two genins girls agreed to her then Hitomi look at her mother and notice worried look on Kushina face.

"Kaa-chan, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked and Kushina bit her thumb as she continues to watch the fight.'

"I'm worried about your brother, Hitomi." Kushina stated and she looks at her confused.

"Why?"

"I don't know? I was a afraid, but look at the fight." Kushina said and Hitomi look back at fight carefully and notice that Naruto's face was remained emotionless. Suddenly Naruto swing his sword by clashing with Zabuza zanbatou but then there was small crack on his blade that cause Zabuza shocked. Naruto immediately parry his blade then quick and attack Zabuza again but his sword blocked again by the impact of the Naruto's zanbatou.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Zabuza charge in fury with his Zanbatou on his hands and approaching and slashing downward.

As Naruto stand still holding his Zangetsu with right hand and then as his raise his arm to blocked Zabuza's Sword.

As Zabuza chuckled that how stupid that he attend to block his sword and said. "Hm... how stupid to attend to block my swing with your arm cut off." Zabuza mocking him. "And now...I will have to cut your arm off!" He added and swing it with heavy swing.

"NARUTO/-KUN/NII-SAN!" Everyone shouted worried tone and was about to rush to help him then...

****"‡**Bakudō #73. Tozanshō****‡** (_Inverse Mountain Crystal_)**"** A voice came in.

But then they were surrounded by a blue pyramid barrier, but as they turn around as only person who can use such a barrier was Sakura who cast her Kido.

Kushina spoke. "Sakura? What are you-" She was cut off.

"Don't, this is Naruto's fight nobody interrupts it." Sakura said in calm and as she saw Naruto attended to blocked the attack from Zabuza.

"But-" As Kushina is about to protested.

Sakura cut her off. "Look and see it for yourself." She said.

As Team 7 plus Tazuna look back at the fight then as they watch the horror of Zabuza will cut his arm when the blade approaches it.

Back the fight as Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō then as suddenly suddenly the Azure linings on the gauntlet and as the Disc came appeared on the gauntlet and then...

*CLANG!*

Zabuza and everyone was witness from the from are shocked that Naruto blocked Zabuza's blade with a gauntlet has a Circular shield and as Naruto sway his blade to let lose his balance and then Charge Bash with a shield at him then Zabuza jump back further and as the Naruto shield deactivate from the **'Gauntlet of Konpeki Kame Ryū' **and then as Zabuza admitted his skills and a strange Gauntlet on his left arm.

Naruto was remained silent and Zabuza look at him then points his zanbatou to Naruto.

"You're good kid; I want to know your name." Zabuza said. He was very impressed on how Naruto was able to keep up with him and he was only a genin but his skill as Kenjutsu user is at least an ANBU or Kage level.

Naruto had small smile on his face as he continues to breathe heavily. "Naruto…..Naruto Kurosaki "**the Moon Slayer **and** Black Savior of Konoha!"** Naruto stated with a proud voice and Zabuza grinned at him after hearing his name.

"Moon Slayer huh? That's a very fitting name for you, and so the rumors from Konoha were true? You are the 'Black Savior' (Kuro Kyūseishu) from Konoha for your reputation, and I can tell your resemblance of the Yodaime himself? Tell me did your mother teach you to fight like that?" Zabuza asked in curiosity he never saw that kind style before and the kid was able to produce the sword out nowhere and he didn't sense any chakra.

Naruto scowled at hearing his 'former' mother teaching him and shook his head that made Zabuza look at him surprised. "I was never taught by her or anyone in the village and she not my mother at all. I learn from someone else who I was adopted by my new parents and my idols too." Naruto said.

On the Sakura's barrier sideline Kushina frowned in hearing this and lowered her head in shamed as her hands on the barrier clings it. She never taught Naruto how to use a sword from the start and here now she is witnessing that Naruto was at least ANBU or Kage level in Kenjutsu and she didn't even know it! While others were also sadden because they can't they the fact that they ignored Naruto before even he just asked small from them they would just pushed him away.

"That's ashamed kid but I got to say I'm really impressed if you were born in Kiri, I would have taken you as my apprentice. You have talent kid but too bad this is the end of the road for you." Zabuza said and made a tiger sign.

"**‡Kirigakure no Jutsu!******‡** **(Hidden in the Mist Jutsu)" Zabuza said and soon mist started to get thick and soon it started cover the whole area. Naruto about to sense his Reiryoku and tried to locate Zabuza.

"There no use kid with this mist you can't find me." Zabuza voice echoed and Naruto standing still as his eyes to look around.

"NARUTO!" Naruto heard his former mother voice calling her when suddenly he slashed in the back but it's too late to block it. Naruto let out a scream as he drops to his knees. Soon multiple cuts keep appearing in his body and soon his body was covered with cuts and wounds.

"I told you kid, it's over, and you're done." Zabuza voice echoed and Naruto eyes was breathing heavily and made extends his hand in front of him.

_'DAMN! That hurt, but I won't let him to do this!'_ Naruto thought then he shouted. "**‡Futon: Daitoppa‡** (Wind Style: Great Break through!)"

A powerful gust came out from Naruto palm and blows away the mist and Zabuza was also send flying towards the trees.

As soon as the mist was completely clear everyone could see the fight again and they were horrified when they saw Naruto.

"NARUTO/KUN/NII-SAN!" Everyone shouted and was about to attended towards him but they pound the barrier and as Hitomi turn her head towards Sakura and said. "Sakura, please remove the barrier." She plead.

Sakura shake her head refused and respond "Don't... you can't come close to Naru-kun the fight is not over, and hat's what he said." Sakura said in calm tone but everyone stopped pounding from their track by Naruto commanding voice.

"But Sakura? Naruto-kun wil-" Satsuki was cut off when Sakura glared at everybody then his eyes softened.

"Please, he want to do this if you all truly want Naruto-kun to start trusting you all then you will listen to his wish." Sakura said softly and Kushina eyes widen when she heard this. Her voice was almost like he was pleading them not to join him or at least heal his wounds. As a former mother she would ignored this and help Naruto but she also wanted to earn Naruto trust. So she having a hard time to decide but in the end she made her decision.

"Everyone nobody will interrupt the fight that's an order." Kushina said and everyone look at him with wide eyes.

"But Kushina-senpai look at Naruto? he's heavily wounded!" Kakashi said. She could believe that her subordinate/friend decided not help her 'former' son. Kushina turns her attention Kakashi and said.

"I trust him with his words I know that he can win this." Kushina said and she looks back at her former son and nodded at him. Naruto sends her small smile what he heard and looks back Zabuza who recovered from the sudden wind attack that Naruto did and slowly stands up ignoring the pain in his body.

"Kid, just give up or else you'll die." Zabuza said as he pointed his zanbatou at him and Naruto just smirked at him. Suddenly Naruto started made a stance (Think Ichigo's Bankai stance when he fight Byakuya) the blade behind him then made a roar as his reiatsu charged surrounded his body that made everyone eyes widen in shock then soon his reiatsu started became bigger and moments later the the blue reiatsu is increases then it shoot up in the sky and Naruto swing his sword in-front of him and the cloth is twirl wrapping his arm and his left hand as place on his right becip and everyone could help but shock and amazed at this.

"You really something Zabuza-san, now I'm gonna fight you with my blade's _'final form'_." Naruto said. Everyone was completely confused at this then suddenly strong reiatsu then it shoot up in the sky happened that causes everyone to cover their eyes from the gust of wind that strong in the current.

'BANKAI!" Naruto said/shouted.

There was a even bigger chakra spike than time, the as black and red chakra/reaitsu swallowed Naruto until it disenpated and it shots in the skies as a massive gust of wind increases.

**(Bleach OST - Tensa Zangetsu Theme Start)**

When the black reiatsu was gone they opened they opened their eyes and see a surprised of sudden change of Naruto's appearance. **(AN: Think Ichigo's Bankai Stance)**

Naruto's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with red lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself. As the wind flapped the ragged coat.

The sword completely changed and shrinks his sword down to a daito (Japanese long sword) too, with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full," as in "full release"). and a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt.

Plus his coat is replaced with a tattered captain's haori, worn like a sash and fastened over his left shoulder. And his Hip pouch and holsters too and the black vest inside the coat.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Naruto replied cooly.

**(Bleach OST - Tensa Zangetsu Theme Ended)**

"W-W-What's that?" Kushina said in shock and nobody answered her because they also was too shock in seeing this. Naruto's change of appearance and then the flashback of her husband told her about her students Hayate and Yugao's describe the Naruto's changes...

**==Flashback 3 months after Team 11 aka Gotei Squad pass the Bell Test==**

_As Minato with his Wife Kushina and his student Kakashi were having discussion something in the office._

_Minato spoke up. "Kushina? There is something about Naruto's skills in kenjutsu."_

_Kushina confused. 'What?" she asked._

_"Well, Hayate told us about Naruto's sudden change of appearances." Minato said with a neutral expression._

_"What are you saying, sensei?" Kakashi curious._

_Minato replied. "Hayate and Yugao were testing or sparring Naruto 2 years ago. But his attire and his sword were change."_

_"What did you mean his appearance is 'change'?" Kushina asked._

_Minato answered "He said, he was wearing a black robe with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends, and the they said the sword is black like Raidō does, but the swords describe is daito-class, 'Kokutō' (Black Blade) The tsuba has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji. And a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt." He describe it._

_"Was that a new outfit and also his sword?" Kakashi asked._

_"I don't know? But Hayate said "I do have Zanbatou, but this is it's this is THE 'Zanbatou' looks different." HTat's what he said." Minato said._

_"It could be, that it change it's shapes itself?" Kakashi said in theory._

_"I don't know, Kakashi... I just don't know?" Minato said._

**==Flashback Ended==**

_'Kakashi was right! The Sword and the clothes are change.'_ Kushina thought in realize that Kakashi's theory is correct.

Everyone witnessed about change of appearance of Naruto's Bankai as he stood with his sword on his right hand and his left behind his back, then Naruto held the sword right besides him and soon the wind surround it.

"Zabuza get ready here I come." Naruto as he charges like bullet towards Zabuza and Zabuza snapped out from his shock and immediately went to defense and block Naruto black blade. Then the two continue to fight with their blades as metals clashes were heard but the force of Naruto's blade is strong and also another crack too.

Tazuna and Shinobi nins were to looking awe as Naruto was battling Zabuza aggressively as they continue to exchange blows with their blades.

"Where did Nii-san's weapon and his clothes change like that, and also that gauntlet too?" Hitomi asked as she watches her brother fight.

"I don't know but something tells me that your brother has a lot of explaining to do." Kushina said. "And also what's a 'Bankai' is?" She added. _'As in Final Release? And what power did you possessed?'_

Back in the fight. As their clashing and Naruto's speed is way more faster then Minato and A (name of the 4th Raikage). But then as Naruto his arm forward and outstretched aim at Zabuza with a open palm and yelled. **  
><strong>

**"‡****Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō****!‡ **(Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)**"** Fires a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy in his hand, As Zabuza dodge it and as the gigantic wave which creates an enormous explosion upon impact on the several trees.

Zabuza surprised that how much power that the orange-highlight blond he possessed and then as make a several hand-signs and yelled. "**‡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!‡ **(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)" as a huge wall of water surged around him and barreled towards Naruto.

"Move, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he got the others out of the way; Naruto just stood there, however, with a two word.

"**‡Bakudo#81. Danku!‡**(Splitting Void)**" **The translucent barrier formed just in time to block the massive water surge; because of the width of Zabuza's jutsu, however, the waters wrapped themselves around the barrier a few seconds later and enveloped the area where Naruto was standing... but not before Naruto had flash stepped into the air.

As Zabuza on the defensive stance but shocked that he was surrounded by dozens of Naruto's afterimages to confuse him, as everyone shocked of how fast Naruto is as Sakura smirked for admitted of Naruto's Bankai training is paid off.

As Zabuza growled and then as make a many hand-signs and yelled. "**‡Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!******‡** **(Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet)**"  
><strong>

As the Water Dragon make a Impact towards Naruto? And then... with a blur.

Naruto slashing randomly that cutting the Water Dragon with a velocity speed that cause Zabuza and everyone shocked of how very fast of Naruto's deflect Zabuza's jutsu with a multiple slashes.

Zabuza swung his zanbatou again but Naruto was able to dodge it by leaping away with top speed from him and Naruto leapt to the air and brought his sword down like a hammer towards Zabuza and Zabuza attempted to block it with zanbatou. When the contact was made Naruto said two words.

"**‡Getsuga Tensho!****‡**" And slash a large black-red crescent wave at Zabuza happened and the zanbatou was shattered into pieces leaving only 1/3 of the blades. Everyone was surprised at this and awe while Zabuza was shock and angry in what happened to his blade. Naruto took the chance of distraction of Zabuza and delivered a roundhouse kick sending Zabuza crashing into several trees.

Zabuza groaned in pain and felt something on his neck. He looks down and saw Naruto was holding his sword near his neck.

"H-H-How?" Zabuza said in shock.

"It's been a good fight Zabuza-san but this is your end." Naruto said before Zabuza could talk suddenly a pair of senbon pierced the man neck. A Zabuza eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he was about to fall to ground but Naruto is able to catch his body. Naruto placed his body gently to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Naruto turn his head and saw Kushina and the others were running towards him before Sakura has her Tozansho Barrier deactivated it.

"I would like to thank you for stalling him for me. I have been after Zabuza Momoichi for a long time." Everyone looks up and saw young person wearing a mask that was wearing a blue robes that covered his/her form.

"You're a hunter nin from Kiri?" Kakashi asked and the nin nodded at him then jumps down from the tree and grabbed Zabuza body by pulling the man's arm to his/her shoulder.

"I bid you all farewell." The hunter nin said before he/she disappeared in swirl of water. Naruto suddenly collapsed to the ground as he revert it into his shihakusho and his sword.

"NARUTO/KUN/NII-SAN!" Everyone shouted as they run towards Naruto. Sakura is able to catch her lover's body and checked on his condition and sighs in relief.

"Don't worry he just exhausted that's all and I will patch him first." Sakura said as she healed him with a 'Kaido' and everyone also sighed in relief.

_'Now how did Sakura-shisou say again… ah yes… allow your reiatsu to carpet the wounds and use them as glue.' _Sakura though as Green light emitted form Sakura's hand and two of the jonin recognized as she learned medical jutsu. But each of them approached Sakura cautiously. After 30 seconds, Sakura stopped and stood up. "Done" Sakura said. And sure enough, Naruto's body had stopped bleeding.

"Sakura? You learned medical jutsu?" Sayuri asked.

"Yup, I have a teacher who also a Medical specialist and I've decide to work on the hospital later, as one of the part-time jobs since I've working the Shinigami Shop with Naruto-kun." Sakura explained. "And also she's also Naru-kun's mother and I will be going there after the mission." She added.

Before they got surprised that Sakura learned Medical jutsu and Kushina felt rage of a word 'Naru-kun's mother' was the one who adopted Naruto and even as replacement mother for the mess she and her husband made.

"Really, so that's why? So that means You and Naruto-kun learned medical jutsu too?" Sayuri said/asked.

As Sakura after finished healed Naruto and replied. "That's right, and also she is a kind women." She comment and she's done then Sakura carried her lover in a piggyback ride as she grab Zangetsu so as the Zanpakuto allowed Sakura to hold the blade as the cloth wrapped around the blade then place it on the storage seal on her palm.

Kushina sighed in relief to calm down and look up at the bridge builder. "Tazuna-san, can you lead us to your house so Naruto can rest." She said and old man nodded at him.

"Sure it only few meters away." Tazuna said and soon everyone was walking towards Tazuna house.

"Tazuna-san, can you lead us to your house so Naruto can rest." Kushina said and old man nodded at him.

"Sure it only few meters away." Tazuna said and soon everyone was walking towards Tazuna house.

As they continue on their way to Bridge builder's home? Hitomi and Kushina couldn't believe that Naruto defeat Zabuza with his Bankai and he scattered Zabuza's Meito, the **Kubikiribōchō** (Decapitating Carving Knife) one of the Swords of 'Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist'. But since Naruto and the others with the client Tazuna from Wave? As before Tazuna told them about the Tyrant Gato who corrupt the lands and then he'll dry the Wave into dust if the situation is worst. And as they went to Tazuna's home for have naruto for rest.

A hundred yards away from Naruto and the co., and several yards above the young Kurosaki, a person was floating in the air. The person's physical appearance was hidden by a black cloak that hid their entire body, save for their golden-colored eyes. As the person continued watching Naruto very carefully they pulled out what appeared to be a cell phone and dialed a number. Soon enough someone answered them.

"Hello? Yeah it's, me; the kid is headed to Wave on the mission. Yeah, it looks like those rumors are definitely true; he wields the power of both shinigami and hollows... but he's also the _'New'_ Rikudou Sannin (Sage of the Six Path) and also he got his reputation as well. Not sure how Head-Captain Ginryusai was able to convince Ichigo to let him train under his wing but it looks as though he did a hell of a job with him. Huh? No there's no indication that he's aware of Kami's and Shinigami's help; it must mean why the gods is trying to keep him in check until the time comes. Uh-huh. What... are you sure that's a good idea? This kid already knows that I'm following him and he might not be in a talking mood if I do that. I see... I guess you have a good point. Anyways, I guess I should hang up; if anything happens just send me a message right away and keep me in the loop. Later, Kisuke," the person said before hanging up,

_'I hope we will see you soon...Ichigo, and you trained him well.'_ She though herself admitted about Ichigo was inside Naruto's mind. _'And I'll give you 'three' something interested.'_ She added. and disappeared with a shunpo.

**==Naruto's Mindscape==**

As Naruto got back in his home in mindscape? The Mindscape City, that's were Naruto meet his new parents and that's a perfect place to trained while he was a uncouncious about hour or so, and he can spend time in training for years in mind and time from outside and it's all thanks to his grandfather-figure Zangetsu.

As Naruto with his eyes open and with a smile on his face and he'll attend to going to the streets of the city **(AN: I decide having a Karakura town area that was Ichigo's idea for will be a reminder of his home.)** So as Naruto went on his way to his uncle's Home that was he made a mindscape building of Kurosaki Clinic/Residence and before he meet to his parents and then sudenly he felt a Chakra pulse that the same as Kurumi in Hitomi's Seal? But that's impossible? But he was sure that since before Kurumi gave Naruto a Mental-link to communicate with her if anything happens?

_'This chakra? But how did Kurumi entered my mind...? But it's different and It's weak too, so I can able to pin-point the exact location is?'_ Naruto thought and make a cross hand-sign and make 2 kage bunshin and ordered. "Tell my folks to I sensed a chakra that same as kyubi does and use Reiraku to find me."

"Hai!" Clones respond then flashed stepped to their folks and as Naruto used Reiraku as the ribbons surrounded him and then a red-orange ribbon appeared and grabbed it and his eyes snapped that it was the Kyubi.

"Why there is the same Kyubi's chakra signatures here?" Naruto said himself and shunpo'd to where it is?

**==2 hours in mindscape==**

As Naruto found that he was looking for...? He was now on the Warehouse section that's were the trail from the ribbon is! As Naruto waiting for his folks and as holding the red-orange ribbon that looks exactly like Kurumis' as he got the info from his clones then with a blurred that that his parents arrived and then as his father spoke.

"We here, junior? What was you were saying that the chakra that look like Kurumi that from your former sister's seal?" Naruto Sr. asked. _'It couldn't be...'_

"Yes, tou-san? here it's ribbon." Naruto jr. give the red-orange ribbon that he was holding to his father and as Older blond grab it and then with eyes widen in shocked and replaced with tears flows in his eyes as he knelled himself that he recognized that chakra about his long-time 'friend' that he is alive for all those years and Sakura look at her husband and said. "What is it, foxy-kun?" She asked.

As Older Naruto turn his head looked at his wife with tears and answered. "Sakura-chan...it's Kurama!"

Older Sakura surprised that her husband's biju is alive and said. "How can that be? I mean, you used all of Kuruma-san's Yin-chakra and Sage mode that infused with the 'Saigo no Getsuga Tensho'? But that means he was in coma for all this years? But how?" She said and think for the reason.

As Ichigo spoke. "Wait! Kurama? as in Kurama the male Nine-tailed Fox that you guys talk about?"

Older Naruto wipe his tears looked at ichigo with a nod and said. "Yeah, we have times together since then the 4th Shinobi War was? But then I use the same 'Saigo no Getsuga Tensho' that you defeat Aizen that time you lose all your soul reaper powers and as you got your powers since then, right?" He said in asked.

"Yeah, it's been months since then." Ichigo replied. "As Now we better to see your 'friend' again." He added.

Older Naruto nodded and looked at his wife and said. "Naru-kun? We better see our 'friend' again."

As Older Naruto surprised that how that he was happy for his biju was alive and but what he was ready to see him.

"Go right in, tou-san."

As Older look at his adopted son with a smile on his face and said. "It's your Biju after all, and I don't want a Biju that how stronger then a Hollow? But I decide having a Hollowfication and Rinnegan for my arsenal and also the Toad's Sage mode you taught me is a perfect power boost for the future battles?"

Older Naruto surprised about his son's words and even he refuse to have a biju like his fomer sister and then as what he said, as he stood and replied. "Yeah, your right buddy. I will able to see him."

As everyone nodded in agreedment and then they shunpo'd to the Warehouse of the location the 'Reiraku' was pin-pointed, as Older Naruto holding the ribbon and then as followed it and then found the warehouse No.9, as Naruto junior can't wait for meeting with Naruto's biju and as the Older Naruto opened the warehouse slide door and as he turn to his wife and son with a nod and then as they entered the warehouse.

**==Inside the Mindscape Warehouse No.9==**

As they entered the warehouse as they were surrounding by a open space that Older Naruto recognized this place? As if have now that Naruto Jr., Sakura and Ichigo were saw the Naruto Sr. walk forward that Naruto was now they heard a weak growl and then as Naruto Sr. heard it right! as a word. "KURAMA!?" He yelled.

As yell echo all over the area? But then as moaning growl they heard and then the one red eye slit open and as with a eye wide of what they couldn't see their faces again as the appearance a form a fox and said. **":Naruto, Sakura. I can't believe that you all can sense my chakra.:"** Fox said with a weak tone.

"Yea, it has been, Kurama? But it wasn't us? It was my son here." Naruto said.

**":Your son?:"** Kurama asked.

As Naruto pointed behind him as his eye rolled look at the 2 new people: One has the same face as Naruto plus the orange-highlights and the other is a Sunset orange man wielding a Zanbatou sword on his back, but couldn't help his a chuckled and said. **":Wow, he is look like you, kit? and also the orange haired man that has his orange hair too? But you all...threesome or something?:"** Kurama teasing expression.

As Naruto, Sakura and Ichigo beat in red on their face and as Ichigo with a tick mark on his head and grab his sword and yell. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT YOU'RE SAYING YOU PERVERT FOX I WILL HAVE YOUR EYES BREAK FOR A HUNDRED PLACES TO KILL YOU?!" As Charge at him as Younger Naruto restraint his uncle and said. "Calm down, Oji-san? Now's not the time to kill him."

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU ERO-KITSUNE?!" Sakura yelled in rage of embarrassed as her husband restraint his wife.

"Now, now, hime? Kurama is not like that of course, you need to calm down." Naruto said.

"LET GO OF ME, NARUTO! I WILL MAKE THAT BAKA-KITSUNE PIECE IN HIS MIND!?" Sakura still mad of Kurama's pervert antics.

As Naruto turn his head behind and Yelled. "Kurama?! You better stop not talk about those dirty thoughts!" He said as still restraint his wife again as the Kitsune laughed as replied. **":Alright, alright, I was just kidding around, sorry.:"**

As Sakura and Ichigo is calm down for their anger expression and then as the Father and son let go Sakura and Ichigo from their temper as the Senior and Junior sigh in relief for they got them calm down as Ichigo with a dry look expression at the fox along with Sakura with a angry expression with a glare at the fox who messing around.

As Kurama spoke. **":So, care to tell me everything what happen when I was gone?:"**

With that question from the fox as Naruto nodded grimly, "Alright, it's was about..." and began his story...

**==Skipped the tale about Prologue and Chapter 1? And also about Young Naruto's Negligence as they told him everything.==**

...So that's that, Kurama. We decide having junior to be our adopted son for if to keep him away from his former parents that they looked like my parents and that's how kami-sama and shinigami-sama were able to trained him and also he declared his name and using Ichigo's surname for as 'Naruto Kurosaki'. And also we also change our surname as well for our previous life was faded away, and also me, Sakura, Kaa-san, Sode no Shirayuki were chosen to trained junior for his life better." Whisker Naruto finished the tale.

The story amazed Kurama, that with a joyful expression and replace and filled him with regret and upset at the same time. with growl frustrating of what the other Minato and Kushina who neglected the Young Naruto and then as his jinchuriki trained the young other Naruto as a son who supported him along with Sakura as well, but as they told him about his twin-sister was the alternate 3rd jinchuriki of Kurumi? That cause him shocked in surprised of having a female Nine-tailed fox like himself that has a gender alternates and that was kinda...interesting? Well maybe.

So as Naruto decide to change the subject and said. "Kurama, how did you still alive?" He asked.

**":I don't know, kit? Since you used all of the Yin and Yang Chakra from that technique you use against the Juubi? It turns out, if your son over there.:"** As said as his tail pointed at the Young Naruto. **":Somehow, he got some of the pieces of Yin and Yang chakra that transplanted or absorb to the his mindscape and then as somehow I can able get rest for got my strength got back in my shape? And how is it possible that I was still alive?:"** He added in asked himself for the reason for his revival.

As Everyone think of what have they been figured it out why Kurama's alive? As the Young Naruto eyes widen for realized and said. "I think, I know?!"

That got attention of Young Naruto's topics as Sakura spoke. "What is it, sochi?" His mother asked.

With Naruto jr. look at their parents and biju and answered his theory. "I was the time when I was young, Kushina slapped me that before I've learned Chakra-control? But since she slapped me hard, I made grudge and hate the Namikaze for what they done? But since I didn't realized it somehow that she got the Yin Chakra inside and Hitomi has the Yang-Chakra? But since I was born neglect about age 7? Since I defeat 'Kurumi' when I re-seal her back in the cage? She give me a mental-link that somehow we can communicate each other if everything goes wrong and that is...I left the 'prison' that once home, and also I also figured that both Yin-Yang Chakra somehow that all the pieces of Yin-Yang are implanted to me in this mindscape and somehow that, this place is perfect spot to get recovered if your strength is returned in shape." He finished explained.

Everyone surprised that Naruto jr. was right about Kurama's resurrection, since then Kurumi's Chakra were spit in 2 halves? The Yang has Hitomi and Kushina has the Yin during the sealing process about 12-13 years ago and now since his life was horrible and he got new family to supported him for years and now...his life was perfect.

So with that as Sakura spoke. "Well, I guess sochi was right? after all...his former parents won't deserved kindness and love of what they done to sochi? But since I have to admitted," As she said and look at Kurama. "And we better to healed Kurama-san for about his condition and after his healed...? Then Foxy-kun will be back in shape in no time." She announced."

"Really!" Naruto Sr. exclaimed.

His wife nodded. "Yes, foxy-kun, your his jinchuuriki after all, and the maintain if we get out of sochi's mindscape...? Then we can have a second chance of life." She said with a pride.

"Yeah, that's right. I hope Yoruichi-san will give us some gigai or squirt doesn't...let fate decide if we get out this place and then let's hope Kami-sama or Shinigami-sama will let us out for if they don't mind." Ichigo said.

As Naruto Sr. turn look at Ichigo and replied. "Yes, but let's hope she will, since Yourichi-san always teasing me, while she was naked." He said in topic as he and Ichigo went shiver his spine about Yoruichi's antics.

As Sakura heard it what her husband said as turn her head slowly behind "What is your saying, dear~?" She said with a sweet tone along with a sweet smile like Retsu Unohana-like smile and that cause her Husband and Ichigo afraid disturbed expression.

As Naruto Sr. replied. "N-N-Nothing, dear."

"I see," Sakura said as turn her head her attention to continue healed Kurama's wounds and Chakra. As Kurama though. _**':Damn, women are scary.:' **_

As Older Lavender-rosette looked at Kurama's eye with the same face. "What were you're saying~?"

_**':**__**_Crap I said it out loud..._:'**_ Kurama sweat-dropped_._ **":Nothing Sakura! Nothing at all!:"**

Sakura smiled, "Good" As continue as usual.

Naruto Sr, Jr and Ichigo sweatdropped at Sakura's mood swing but before they could comment on it.

As the Naruto Sr spoke. "So, KUrama? I take you and I are back back again as always?"

Kurama grinned and replied. **":Sure, but...:"** As look around where is roommate. **":Where's my roommate?:"**

"Still waiting for my reiryoku returns if anytime soon." Blond jinchuriki replies.

Kurama nodded of relief. "Good to hear, but as-"

/_"Tch, it seems the twerp found a fox._"/ A voice came in.

A they heard a voice to thier attention at the dark area and as they heard a splash that towards them as Ichigo grab his Version 2: Zangetsu on his hand and Naruto Sr. on defensive position and his wife still healing Kurama for restored his strength **(AN: I know Biju has the ability to healed wounds except their chakra too.)** and as Naruto Jr. took out his Gauntlet of Phoenix extract the Blade and Gauntlet of Turtle Dragon as a Shield.

As the figure stepped out into the light, where his face was just visible to everyone.

/_"Hey there._"/ He said.

Ichigo narrow his eyes. "YOU! What are you doing here?"

/_"Come now I only say hi to my 'friend' that's all._"/ A person reveal to be Hollow Naruto the one Naruto defeat him in battle for Hollowfication Test.

"Bullshit!" Ichigo furious.

/_"Now, now. I just want to tell you all that my 'roommates' want something to tell you._"/ Hollow Naruto said.

"Roommates?" Naruto Sr. asked coonfused.

Hollow Naruto smirked. /_"The Phoenix and the Dragon_."/ he answered.

As Naruto Jr. surprised that the describe of Hollow Naruto's terms and said. "Shinra and Bahamut?!"

Hollow Naruto nod. /_"Tch, That's right. He wants me to tell you that another 'Soul Summon is here in Wave._"/

Naruto Jr surprised. "Here in Wave? Then that means his close." He said curious.

/_"Yes, genius? You think that Shinra to tell you that the names of his brethren. And also that that you can all me 'Hakuto' at least._"/ Said Hollow Naruto called Hakuto. **(AN: I come up a name of Naruto's Hollow Persona so I decide having 'Hakutou' from the Orig. Power of the True Child of Prophecy, since he declared his surname as Naruto Hakutou when he cut their family name of their mistakes, and also re-type as Hakuto.)**

As Ichigo withdrawn his hand on the blade and said. "But this better be good, and I'll be watching you." He warmed the Hollow persona of Naruto.

/_"And one more thing..."_/

"What?" Naruto asked.

/_"You better get your training to extended the time your hollowfication and the rest of yours skills improved from the Soul Summons' weapons, dimwit. Over-wised before they attended to trained in outside in reality and then you better get cracking._"/ Hakuto said.

"Right, sure. I better get training for sure." Naruto said and look at his parents. "I better get training mina? I'll be awake until next 10 minutes for another 50 years." He added and walk away and he decide for having his parents made a reunion of his dad's biju and he decide to give them space.

"Sure, sochi. Your father and I will be finished healing Kurama-san and also the having a conversation if the maintain for sure." Sakura said with a wave her right hand behind the place her hand back to continue to heal.

As Older Naruto turn his head look at his son. "And I see you for the maintain until then." He said.

Younger Naruto nod then continue walk towards outside to the entrance with Hakuto.

**==Outside the Minscape Warehouse==**

As Naruto and his Hollow persona went out to warehouse then as they got out then Naruto surprised of to see his Grandfather-figure standing front of Naruto and his hollow and said. "It seems you sense there's a another Kyubi here?"

"Yes, jiji? But it turns out it's male, and that tou-san's biju is male that like Kurumi is a girl after all." Naruto replied.

Sword-spirit nodded for understand. "And you better trained with those weapon from the Soul Summon. And then you'll have to face Leviathan when you are ready." He said.

Naruto nodded of understand then they ready to train.

**==Skipped in Reality 10mins or Hours in unconscious and more in next 50 years in mindscape==**

As Naruto finished his training with the weapons and also that thanks to them and now they are now new brothers-in-arms and now he mastered both the weapons and also the 'Gauntlet of Turtle Dragon**' **and 'The Blade of Phoenix'? Because Blade has the ability to enhanced fire-base and also served as a Hunting Knife if the blade leaving it meat from his hunt and also when it cuts like a knife and butter. And even Using the combo of Hidden Blade and Knife Combo **(AN: I adopted the skills of the AC3 Conner)** and Sword with his 'Dragon King Saber' and Hidden Blade **(AN: Also AC2 Ezio's Combo.)** and lastly is his Bankai and the Saber. **(AN: FInal touch is AC4 Edward's Combo.)**

And also Soul Summon taught him something interested when they'll taught him to use the sacred 'Armor' when for the future battles when they were on missions.

As Naruto stretches his arms and doing some sides-to-sides stretch some muscles and now Naruto is mastered of all two of the 'Soul Weapons'. **(AN: That's what I called them.)** his combos of all the aggressive, defensive and counteroffensive of all his training. And now it's time to ready to wake up for a shine.

And Now Naruto look at his Soul Summons and said. "I guess I better get going back in my consciousness if Sakura worries me."

As Shinra and Bahamut nod for understand and said. **[We will be seeing you, Naruto, in the maintain.]**

Bahamut agreed with the Phoenix and said. **[And be sure to use it wisely.]**

Naruto nodded for understand. "Sure, and I will be seeing you." Naruto said. "Oh! Be sure you give regards to my parents and I'll be heading back, okay."

**[Sure.]** Bahamut said.

/_"Come on, partner. let's get going already._"/ Hakuto called.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there." Naruto replied then walk towards to his hollow persona and turn his head behind and said. "See you soon."

With that Naruto fade away in the winds and leaving the Hakuto with a sadist smile and said. /_Hope you can use my power well._/

**==Reality at Tazuna's home - Guest Room -Next Morning==**

The morning sun shines through the window, the light hits Naruto's face. Groaning he opens his eyes after he left to his mindscape. His vision clear a he sees a beautiful woman with raven black hair with two bangs framing her face looking at him.

"Glad to see you're at least awake. However, and you might want to look down before you sit up," she remarked with concern as she pointed at Naruto's chest, an smile forming again on her face.

Raising an eyebrow, he gazed down his chest, and his eyes nearly with a smiled, his cheeks becoming fainted red. Not in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd see Sakura snuggling comfortably on his chest. He nearly flew from the floor, but he did not want to wake the rosette for fear of causing her to go on a rampage. Hearing a giggle, he looked back at ravine women.

"You look cute together?"

"Yes, since we were kids and that's how we were very close." Naruto said.

"That's good. And also I'll tell everyone that you were awake."

"Yeah... you do that."

Raising an eyebrow for a second, the woman soon smiled and left the room after telling him she would be down in the kitchen if he needed her. He bowed his head respectfully to her before asking, "Oh! Sorry, miss, I didn't get your name?"

Stopping at the door, she turned and smiled warmly. "Tsunami. Thank you and your team for bringing my father home." With that, she left to continue her housework.

Eye-smiling at the raven beauty, he soon got back as he began looking over Sakura again with a smile. While he started played with her pink-lavender highlight hair in a distracted way, he had gotten used to it in his life and Sakura couldn't care less since she got to pass more time alone with her lover, it was similar to Amateratsu; but if that had been the case, then the Genin would have been ash right now.

/_'Enjoying the show?_'/

Hakuto's smile just became more pronounced as he gave thumbs up. /_'You got yourself a girl. You work fast Naruto.'_/

_'While unconscious? Is that a record?'_ Hakuto shrugged, and Naruto sighed. _'You do know you are such a annoying, pervert hollow?'_

/'_Come on, I was just messing with you.'_/

_'Yeah, But I better to get Sakura up in the maintain for I'll be training with her some teachings.'_

/_'Tsk, but you better be. Well I better go, see ya.'_/ He replied.

_'fraid so, and I'll give her few hours...'_ Naruto thought. _'OR I'll give her 50 years in her mindscape with Soe no Shirayuki-obaasan.'_

**==Skipped in few Hours later==**

"Sakura-chan? Time to wake up." He said softly.

Eventually, a pink hair Kunoichi was beginning to stir, but a part of her just felt like staying where she was. She felt rather relaxed, warm, and, oddly, very safe, and she felt like she was cuddling the most wonderful teddy bear she had ever held. Still, the reasoning side of her was telling for her to wake up, and she knew that side of her mind always won in the end when it came to getting out of bed. With a soft groan, she lifted her head, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. But when she looked up, her cheeks soon turn a shade more pink than her hair as she stared at this...'wonderful' specimen of a man that she was currently latched onto.

"Yo," he said in calm. While the other was her unofficial pillow. The rosette mentally noted this had scene to be the cutest guy she had ever seen in her life. The way his bangs covered the left side of face, the lean well-built muscle tone, those cerulean eyes. She then noticed the on his face. Her emerald eyes went surprised as yet still blushing furiously.

"Naruto-kun!" She yelled, grabbing him and hugging him. He was caught off guard, but held her close, as she hugged him. "I was so worried. You were unconscious for so long, and I was afraid you wouldn't wake up." She started to cry, and hugged him tighter. "Please, don't scare me like that again. I thought I lost you, and... you mean too much to me for me to lose you." She said, her voice dropping to a whisper. Naruto closed his eyes, and hugged her tightly back.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just doing what I thought best, for you, and the team."

Sakura slowly nodded against his chest, and snuffled a few times. They stayed like that for several minutes, until Sakura regained her composure. Slowly, she pulled away, a blush on her face. Naruto smiled at her, before slowly getting to his feet. He sighed, as he stretched again, before smiling at her.

As the door open as letting Naruto recognize their Reiryoku or Chakra with a mentally scrowl? As turning his head, his cerulean eyes spotted Kakashi and Kushina along with her daughter entered on the guest room bed, looking at them with his narrow eyes and turn his head away from sight for not to talk about it.

"Morning Naruto. You feel better?" Kushina asked in a calm, relaxed tone with a mentally nervous.

"..." Naruto silent for not respond while did not care.

Now, Kakashi was sighed. For he did not response to Kushina that should having what Naruto's behavior, but he should respond. Even the atmosphere about Naruto was cold, even grudge his former mother and sister. Shaking his head, he now looking perplexed at the blond with his normal eye.

"So... Can you tell Sakura to go outside for a moment." Kakashi asked.

"No, It's fine." Naruto responded that he did not to face them with Sakura on his arms and causing Hitomi jealousy and said. "And don't even think about it!" He added in hush tone that cause Hitomi freak out as she rush went behind of her mother's back of her former brother's cold attitude. "And also what did you want, Kakashi-san, Kushina-san?"

As Kushina felt nervous of her former son's attitude for what she was heartbroken of losing her son in the first place? And also she witness of Naruto fight with Zabuza that he can hold a daito-class katana with one hand, also he cut his sword as well wiht a powerful jutsu that fires a wave of shape black crescent moon and even how fast Naruto is. And also of what have he become?

"Um...I just, um... we just want to explained to us about the fight about you used what so-called 'Bankai'? I never heard of your change of appearance and power as well. But I must know about it?" Kushina said in demanded for explanation.

As Naruto sigh as look down to her lover and said. "Hime," he called as Sakura respond. "Hm?"

"Can you go outside for a moment? I will having some conversation with them and then I give some scrolls for you and Sasuke." Naruto said as Sakura nod for understand.

Kakashi sighed, before moving away from the door. "Fine. But you, me, Kushina-senpai and Hitomi have something to talk about, after when you're done on your moment."

Naruto nodded, and as he took out 2 scrolls on his Kimono pocket: one is a red scroll, a new kenjutsu art and other is a blue one, is another Quincy art with a blue cross in it. As Naruto give the scrolls to Sakura and said. "And be sure to give this scroll to Sasuke and also trained it well, okay."

"Sure." Sakura respond and took the scrolls and walk out to the door with a lovely smile on her face ignore Hitomi's glare and then as she went thought the door and then shutting the door as well.

But with that now Kushina and Kakashi nodded each other then as Kakashi make a several hand-signs to make a 'Privacy Jutsu' to prevent everyone listen some explanation about Naruto's actions and then with it as Kushina spoke up.

"Now... I want some answers?" Kushina demands. "AND I want to know of What so-called 'Bankai', Hado, Bakudo and EVERYTHING?!"

**Chapter 8 Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>Hollow Naruto's Information.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hakuto<strong> (AN: I found the right idea? It seem I better thank to the True Child of Prophecy? The Surname Naruto declared was about cut ties with his family for leaving the Namikaze Home for their negligence.)

Personality: Same as Ichigo's Hollow and a teasing one about some pervert thought to mess with 'King' with girls and also he is a hell of a swordsman and also he can using the Arrancar's Techniques. But he doesn't bother to devour Naruto's Soul? But he is a new friend or brother too.

Sonido (響転 (ソニード), _Sonīdo_; Spanish for "_Sound_", Japanese for "_Sound Ceremony_") - It's similar then Shunpo or Hirenkyaku. is a high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar.

Deadly Darts(Like Hollow Ichigo),

Bala - Info Web: bleach . wikia wiki / Bala

Cero - Info Web: bleach . wikia wiki / Cero#Variations

* * *

><p><strong>Training Regiment Scroll<strong>

* * *

><p>Quincy Scroll: Blue Scroll with a Blue Cross in it. - Sasuke will learned a new Arrow shot and Ginto Technique.<p>

**Licht Regen** (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), _rihito rēgen_; German for "_Light Rain_", Japanese for "_Rain of Light_") - After amassing a large quantity of Reishi from his surroundings along his left arm to well beyond his shoulder, Uryū unleashes a devastating volley of innumerable arrows upon a single target. He has only performed this technique while using **Ginrei Kojaku **(銀嶺弧雀, _Arc Sparrow of the Silver Peak_).**  
><strong>

**Gert Sprenger** - This involves firing a single Seele Schneider at the intended target, which then stops in mid-air, surrounding the opponent with a high density barrier of Reishi. Minuscule cuts created by Seele Schneider cause Reishi to flow out of the target's body. Uryū throws a Gintō at the Seele Schneider, causing the barrier to implode, culminating in an enormous explosion.

A Red Scroll of Kenjutsu **(AN: The new Kenjutsu that I already come up with, it will reveal soon in Chunin Exam. And I'll update some info about it.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> I was announce that some user couldn't continue to write the story xover called **Naruto: the Legend of Aang** by **Kurama no Kyubi**. And I kinda like the story at least I will re-write that story to come up some ideas as well. And also the One Piece Xover Story called **Ninja on the Open Seas** by **Master 390**? It's a one shot storyand about Naruto and Sakura were married in One Piece world? They are the only survivor of Elemental Nation when their world was destroyed by Madara and also they are the last two people who can use chakra for at least. And I'll think about the some re-writes of when Naruto meet Nami back in the Shell Island and the key of his friend's captive and then I can't wait for Sakura will met Nami if that happen and also...She will surprised about Sakura monstrous strength that destroyed everything with a single punch. And I will come up with Ep. 4-8 for this about The Clown Pirates in Orange Island Arc...And also I will come up an other survivors of Elemental Nations about Naruto and Sakura's friends been alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Completed<strong>  
><strong>Date:<strong> 3/20/2014/9:47pm - Update: 3/22/2014/12:00am

**Naruto released his Bankai, the 'Tensa Zangetsu' in battle. And as Zabuza defeat and got his sword shattered. And as interrupted by the Hunter-Nin from Kiri, when the Gotei Squad and Team 7 are gonna find out that Zabuza is still alive and then as they attend to continue their mission and so that Sakura will patch Naruto up in his mindscape? Kurama is alive and then as as Hitomi or Kushina will make a move for if they need some answers to Naruto for what was that form he used and as Sakura knew the 'Bankai', and also Naruto meet his father's male Kyubi, also He needs some intense Training for Leviathan's Test and also after thaat He went back to the land of the living and then as Kushina and kakashi need some Explanation. So please Preview.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 09: Explain, Propose & Prepare

Chapter 9: Explanation, Prepared and Proposal, and Sea King's Test and Learn a New Ability

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

_The Poorest Land, The Wave of Waters, and The Ancient Sea King._

**AN: ****I decide having a Male Haku in this Chapter and it's kinda confuse for someone is dressed as girl rather then a boy. But EEEE! It's wrong and it's not Yaoi too.**

**AN2: Zanpakuto or Zanpaktou are make difference from the term.**

New Grammer - ***...* - Mix Voice of Human/Hollow Hybrid or Visored**

Flashback words is opposite _"Words"_ and 'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>(Gundam SEED OP4 - Realize - 1:36 - www . youtube watch?v=srKYsMdnKJo)<p>

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai  
>Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo<p>

(Instrument play 0:13 - 0:21)

KATACHI kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo  
>Dakedo kienai negai ga aru<p>

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta  
>Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"<p>

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni  
>Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta<p>

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai  
>Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo<br>Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki  
>Negai ga HIKARI dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite<p>

(Music Ended)

* * *

><p>(Previously)<p>

_But with that now Kushina and Kakashi nodded each other then as Kakashi make a several hand-signs to make a 'Privacy Jutsu' to prevent everyone listen some explanation about Naruto's actions and then with it as Kushina spoke up._

_"Now... I want some answers?" Kushina demands. "AND I want to know of What so-called 'Bankai', Hado, Bakudo and EVERYTHING?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

Naruto scoff of what Kushina said in demands and also Hitomi for at least tried to make a good side to her former brother for a while. It's been months since Naruto's team taking D-Rank Missions aka 'Chores' but since she saw him taking baby-sitting along with Sakura, that He and Sakura were like a good parents to them as the parents from the children were very kind to take care of them and then the adults was happily surprised of their actions a parent for at least that Sakura was a kind good mother to them and Naruto as a wise father too. But then he told the parents from the child baby-sit is not to ignored or neglected their child's presences as the adults nod for agreed that he does not like parents to neglected or abused their children for favors, a child needs a a family to take cared.

In Walking the Inuzuka Dogs? The Dogs are fond and like him for his behavior and also how nice the dogs like him and since he adopted his wolf pup Chad as well that he take care the little pup in his home and since he meet Hana and her brother Kiba, but since Tsuma was pleased of give her son a Chakra Enhance Claws for part of the his arsenal for the Inuzuka too. But since Tsume was discussion with Naruto between Clan Heads for at least for have him to construct the same Chakra claws that Naruto made and that's how he agreed in mind for make a few for those that the any each Inuzuka to wield it. And also He'll decide for having making katars instead? Naruto made a Katar with a Steel cover in the handle? The handle is protected with a steel hood decorated along its edges and terminating in a monster head shaped tip. 19 inches total length. Very good condition. And same like the Chakra claws.

And Painting the Fences? He paint the fence with glow-in-the-dark paint for make some pictures of Moons, Leaves and decoration in night? People saw it and love it of what Naruto what they did? He is a fine artist when comes with painting. Sooner or later, he'll hired him some times and make the same art. So... many villager choose a decoration for the paint and then everything went well.

In weed removing missions? He remove many of the weeds in seconds and also Sakura as well, they did not know how did he do that with a flash step or Shunpo they used.

And remove the trash from the river was using water walking chakra controls, but it surprised Hitomi of how did Naruto and Sakura learned water walking.

And lastly the Tora aka The Bane of the Genin Team and the Devil Cat of Konoha. Many Genin tried to get stupid cat from running away? Since Fire Daimyo's Wife Madam Shijimi? But since Naruto give her some advise for take care her cat by gentle and calmly to her cat properly and also she was surprised of being the Black Savior of Konoha of the Civilian reputation that cause many of the genin teams happy for Naruto act on action to not letting Tora scratching their faces and arms too. But feel sympathetic for poor little cat. But Team 11 broke the record.

Sakura went back to him and then, as she got his Zanpakuto for him and then as Naruto grab his blade then leaving the room and then he place his blade besides him and then as he before turning to them.

"That attack you used before, called **Getsuga Tensho** on the battle with Zabuza. The **Bankai**. How did you transformed into with your clothes and sword that changes?" Kakashi demanded. Kushina placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Well?"

Naruto looked him in the eye, and asked. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Nii-san. That wave kenjutsu you used? The color of that move is black with red-linings, it's different then blue?" Hitomi said.

"But tell us the good reason? Because why did you fight alone, damnit! And you can just call for back-up while Zabuza was weaken! Now why did Sakura use a Kekkai-jutsu surround us to not interfered your fight!?" Kushina yelled, her eyes flaring in anger. Naruto stared at her for a moment with a emotionless face, then sighed.

"What I'm going to say cannot leave this room, until later. Understood?" Kushina nodded, and little surprised. Naruto stared at Kakashi, until the jounin stiffly nodded. Naruto sighed.

"Alright, I will tell you for once." Naruto said and look at Kushina and Hitomi. "If you don't betrayed my trust and worthy, understand!?" He added in angry tone that cause Kushina and Hitomi nodded in nervous.

"Good and I will tell you about it and also having Zangetsu in spirit manifested." Naruto announced. That cause Everyone shock of Naruto attend to summoned his spirit.

After a half-hour explanation, the gazes from his Silver-haired jonin and crimson-haired sensei were mixed. The little red-head, in wonder. The little bitch, half doubtful. The look on silver-hairedi's face, though, was slightly hard to place, like the man was deep in thought yet at the same time was thinking nothing.

"So **Bankai** is the second and final upgraded form of a so-called Zanpakutō?" Kakashi asked, rubbing his chin.

"That's right, it's one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutō's inner world: the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world."

"And you can summoned him were actually you using this reiryoku thing," Hitomi questioned.

Naruto remained emotionless at her slightly and inclined his head towards her, which caused her afraid and nervous as since she was feared in her mind started to get a little more...forceful. And also she started to afraid of her brother. "That's right. And the reason why I took the damage's that do now is because Zangetsu-Jiji repaired a lot of damage from the lack of proper nutrition in my body from the fight? When Sakura-hime healed me with same thing." Kushina surprised that after the years of his negligence. That Naruto considered Zangetsu as a new grandfather to take care of him.

"When did you mastered it?" Kushina asked in question.

"It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it." He answered.

Kushina, Kakashi and Hitomi shocked in surprised unfortunately that was long to mastered it but it's was long way to mastered it and as Naruto said, "I only take my training in my mindscape of 50 years in time of what I tell you and Minato-san about my declaration." Naruto stated,

Kushina nodded for understand for what said during he left the family in 8 years for how shame of Kushina have done since the Prophecy is fulfilled, and also with Hitomi? As she wasn't the 'Child of Prophecy' after all. Since before she tried to talk to her former brother before leaving the family and tried to convinced and protested.

"Naruto, can we see Zangetsu?"

Kakashi's voice brought Hitomi and Kushina out of their thoughts as they looked at the blond with his icy and regal manner (Like Byakuya's attitude). While the energy had terrified them, it must not have been malevolent if it was helping Naruto by turning him into this. As his Zanpakuto on his side of the bed and lift in the air as the wrappings on the blade to fall as the blade became to glow that covered with a black reaitsu.

Nodding to orange-highlight blond, Naruto closed his eyes. Everyone's held their breath as the trio nearly jumped out of their clothes. Appearing behind the blond was a tall Zanpaktou spirit in an overcoat seemed to move in a non-existent breeze in the room, the older man's face neutral as he appeared.

Zangetsu eyed them all slowly with a critical gaze. Looking at Kakashi, he gave a small nod of approval. The silver-haired Jounin nodded dumbly back, still in shock at the sight of the man just appearing out of thin air. His eyes soon shifted and narrowed at Kushina. Though the women couldn't see the spirit's eyes under the shades, he could feel the most intense stare from him, while Zangetsu himself felt the guilt and shame inside the Uzumaki-Namikze Matriarch. He remained quiet, though. It really wasn't his place to say anything about it – at least for the moment. As Kushina on her mind. _'So, this IS Zangetsu.'_

His eyes finally came to Hitomi, who made a small 'eep'-ing sound as her eyes locked with his own. He was imposing by every meaning of the word, and she could feel like his eyes were analyzing everything he saw.

Swallowing her courage (and praying that he couldn't read her previous thoughts), she nervously stood and bowed to the spirit. It was an action that impressed Zangetsu, but his face betrayed nothing.

"Y...You m...must b...be Zan...Zangetsu, c-c...correct? " Hitomi said in a nervous stutter.

"Yes, I am Zangetsu. Naruto's Zanpakuto." Zangetsu finally said in his deep rough voice.

Turning around but still sitting, Naruto looked up at his Zanpaktou with warm grin. Zangetsu looks down with the same stoic expression, though the blond could tell that he was somewhat pleased.

"Zangetsu-Jiji, I've take you knew about 'it'. You knew of what's inside that warehouse on my mind did you? Before my training?"

Zangetsu nodded in replied about Naruto meet the Male Kyubi in his mind, since he follow his parents and also he saw his Hollow persona and the Soul Summon to trained him and also they were now a new sibling for their fight.

"And Naruto. Back the fight with Zabuza? What did you hold a daito sword in one hand? But how fast are you without a weights? And also how you can deflect Zabuza's Suiryuudan and I can tell you slash the jutsu will full-speed." Kushina stated.

"It was power of Bankai of course." Naruto answered.

"So what's it's capability?" Kushina asked.

Naruto replied respond. "Sorry, that have to wait. In the maintain."

Kushina frown "Naruto!? Just te-" she cut of her demands by the glare of Naruto that felt nervous of what she stared at him that he has a immense reaitsu will triggered.

"Senpai, remember of what sensei told you?" Kakashi said to her.

As Kushina forgot what her husband said to her before she left in Wave as in her mental flashback and Minato said. _'Kushina,_ _be sure that don't demanded him anything what you or anyone said? And also don't provoke him? His Killer instant was immense, that I can't resisted completely. But I tried to resisted, but it's to strong...it's stronger then a Biju itself, and remember that don't provoke him."_ He instructed in her mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Kushina nervous is about what she has to say.

"Too late!? our conversation is off!" Naruto cut her off with yell in rage as he stood and walk to the door and then extending his hand place it on the door and then stripping away the Privacy jutsu which is currently in effect. That surprised Kakashi of how did Naruto dispelled the 'Privacy Jutsu' with a stripped the affect like a open curtain, that Naruto was using **Noren Mekuri** (Curtain Stripping).

A Zangetsu disappeared when back to his master's mind and also as his Zangetsu cloths wrap again back in the sheath then it collapse in the ground and also the defense mechanism that someone will try to grab Zangetsu with fall in wrong hands.

As Naruto stopped for a moment and turn his head behind and said. "We will talk about this situiation about the Hunter-nin."

Kakashi surprised that he did see it about the Hunter-nin is a fake after all.

As Kushina lower her head in shame as she knelled on the floor with her tears flowing her eyes and clenches her fist on her lap of she shouldn't done that.

As with that as Naruto took something on his pocket then flip 2 objects like a coin and thrust his right arm. As Hitomi and Kakashi surprised that the objects that it drawn itself on Naruto arm that markings on his arm then as the glowing rectangle appeared besides him. Placing his hands up to the rectangle and said. "**‡Bakudo ****#77. Tenteikūra****‡"**

That causing the root-like extensions to glow and create a network extending out from the rectangle.

As Naruto spoke. "Everyone! I want you all report to Tazuna's house in the dining room for briefing, in the double." He called everyone in pinpoint of his lover and comrades.

**==With Sakura==**

As Sakura practicing with her new kenjutsu-ryu with scroll Naruto give her as stop for a moment with eyes perked. That she feel that that was Naruto's **Tenteikura** is chant.

_'Everyone! I want you all report to Tazuna's house in the living room for briefing, in the double.'_

"Right." Sakura nodded then she shunpo back to Tazuna's house.

**==With Sasuke==**

Sasuke's still training with his **Genrei Kojuko** Bow, and also the scroll Sakura give by Naruto that he learned some new Quincy art for his upcoming battle and after that he'll be training with his **Yubashiri** on his back that replaced with his hip to the back that cause him for waste of time for having his Seele Schneider hilts for he'll draw one and also he'll learn Sprenger later and also He'll to learned to ricochet the arrows that the scroll said. And then as jerk his head out that Naruto's voice is called that cause of Naruto using the same Bakudo as Sakura does.

_'Everyone! I want you all report to Tazuna's house in the living room for briefing, in the double.'_

"I'm on my way, senpai." Sasuke responded_. _Then he vanished with **Hirenkyaku**to head back to Bridge Builder's home.

**==With Sayuri==**

As Sayuri is on outside of Tazuna's home in the open space on the forest side and also with a morning duty. And also that she take her time to trained with her Yagyumaru

_'Everyone! I want you all report to Tazuna's house in the living room for briefing, in the double.'_

"Right!" Sayuri replied responded. "Naruto-nii-kun."

So she heading back to Tazuna's home.

**==On Tazuna's Home in Living Room==**

As they arrived back to Tazuna's home and as Naruto summoned few kage-bunshins to make a perimeter and using the **Bakudo** **#26. **Kyokkō**** to conceal themselves and also he summoned manifest Zangetsu. And also with Tazuna and Tsunami joined in the briefing minus Kushina that she's at the guest room for...um...need space of what having the argue with Naruto. But since Sasuke and Sayuri first Zangetsu when they were about age of 10 i guess,

"All right, now were all here and now let's start the briefing."

Then he noticed Naruto looking seriously at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, don't you think it was weird that the Hunter Nin used Senbon?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye; "Saw that too did you?"

"Well... they probably won't send anyone for a few days at most, but there's something I'm feeling I'm missing."

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Well how many hours since we saw the Hunter-nin, and Zabuza?"

"About three... why?" Sasuke asked.

"That Hunter-nin, he used senbon, and those aren't usually meant to kill unless they hit a vital spot..." Sakura step in and said.

"Aren't you over thinking this a little?" Tazuna asked.

"Maybe..."

**==At the forest==**

In the forest near the ocean, the Hunter-nin laid Zabuza's body out and rolled out a cloth that had many tools of different shapes and purposes. He reached for a knife like tool and went up to Zabuza's head with it but just then the swordsman's hand gripped tightly to his wrist and Zabuza opened his eye's and stared at the tracker.

"That's alright, Haku. I'll do it myself." Zabuza said as he ripped his mouth cloth opened.

"Wow, you woke up fasted than I thought." the boy said.

"Dammit Haku, what the hell were you trying to do?" Zabuza sat up pulling the two senbon from his neck.

"I was just saving your life." Haku chuckled a little.

"Did you have to put me in a temporary death state by stabbing me in the neck?" the swordsman growled.

"Well I had to move quickly, and the most effective way to induce temporary death is through those pressure points. And it worked right?" he asked bluntly. Zabuza only grunted as the boy continued, "What are you going to do now?"

"First I'll rest, then I'll find Kakashi, Kushina, and also that brat and until next time... I'll see right through his form of that brat changes. And that Moon Slayer of what he called, I've also got a score with him too after the Copy-Cat and the Red Death. And when are you going to take off that mask?"

"I have many memories with this mask... very many." Haku took of the mask revealing his face looked rather feminine than masculine.

"Of course we are and this time, I will kill that brat." Zabuza said.

**==At Tazuna's Home==**

While back at Tazuna's place, "Hunter ninjas are a special branch of a village's ANBU forces. They are tasked with tracking and disposing of rogue Nin of a hidden village. They are experts of the human body and know every way to kill a person – or cripple them temporarily." He explained.

"So Kakashi-san, Is this what's is bugging you so much?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded in replied.

"Yes but, It's a fact that one can induce a temporary state of death, if done precisely, that tracker ninja was saving Zabuza... not killing him" Kakashi explained.

"That's right, sensei. The hunter Nin is working for the one called Zabuza," The Sasuke said, putting his two cents in.

Kakashi nodded at him. "I was guessing that. Which means?"

"Zabuza is alive," Naruto finished.

Sayuri and Hitomi were both surprised at this information. "WHAT?" Hitomi and Sayuri shouted. The red-head shook her head and spoke first, "But, Sensei, you said he was dead. You checked his vitals! When he was fighting with Nii-san! How could he be alive?!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see her former brother looking calmly at her. "Hitomi-san, a Hunter Nin could easily put someone into a death-like state. However, the good news is that recovering from it will take time - at least a week. Right, Kakashi-san?"

"Correct Naruto," Kakashi nod for his correction.

"If that guys good enough to do that to anyone, he and Zabuza make a deadly combination." Sasuke said in confident.

"Which means I need to train you to get you as ready as possible." Team 7 sensei said.

"Well guess that makes sense. His timing was too obvious. Especially when you, kushina-san, me and Zabuza were about to go at it to the death." Naruto replied with his eyes closed.

"Inari," Tazuna smiled happily as gave his grandson a hug who returns it warmly.

"Glad your home grandpa," the boy Inari first showing of emotions. "Grandpa. Why bring them here they just going to die when Gatou finds them."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all glared at the boy.

"Inari! Mind yourself." Tsunami's voice came as she walked up the steps. "These people. EEP!"

The Ravenette nearly jumped out her clothes now seeing Zangetsu standing behind Naruto.

"It's okay Tsunami-San; this is a friend of mine. Zangetsu."

_'Moon-Slayer?' _The woman tilted her head at the odd name but relaxed from Naruto's words.

"Hello, welcome to my home Zangetsu-san," Tsunami bows her head.

The old spirit returns the gesture before the mother continues scolding her son. "These people Inari are the brave Shinobi from Konoha that came to help Grandpa build the bridge and free us from Gatou."

The boy with bucket hat looked at the Shinobi team then back to his mother. "Kaasan they are just going to die anyway. They should just go home."

Inari quickly vanished while Tsunami and Tazuna sigh sadly the woman looks at Team 7 apologetically, "I apologize for my son."

Kakashi waved it off; "It's fine Tsunami-San. I am have been used to this kind of thing for years."

"Kakashi-nii, where is kaa-san?" Hitomi asked.

Kakashi sigh and answered. "Your mother needs some rest... you know... she has some rough day. And also I'll tell her about the briefing." As Hitomi nodded understand and as her eyes rolled to Naruto with Sakura with her fist clenches on her lap for Naruto was attending proposed Sakura until he'll leaved.

In Naruto's mind as Naruto Sr. saw the same Inari that he such a brat of one time as like the same Inari when he save the Wave for the first time along with his wife. And also Ichigo saw how that kid was a spoil brat of what he is, that cause him to pissed him off.

**==Gatou's Hideout==**

"Failed! So this is all one of the Kiri Swordsman of Kirigakure can do?"

Resting on his bed to allow the paralysis to wear off Zabuza barely listens to small midget fuming in front of him. On either side of the bed is Gozu and Meiru with Haku standing front of Gatou and his henchmen who looked spooked by her frozen icy stare at all three of them. Before He got them away from Konoha-nins captive them.

"If it was not bad enough they brought Kakashi Hatake and Hoakge's wife Kushinafrom Konoha. So how do suppose we deal with him Mr. Swordsman," Gatou ask arrogantly.

The business man and two thugs are frozen stiff as a wave of killer intent hits them from Zabuza.

"I said I would kill the bridge builder, and I keep my word! Hatake and the red-haired women is just a bonus to the deal. Your plans will be carried out."

Gatou tapped his cane as he walked up beside Haku who mentally cringed being near the man. "I'll hold you to the Zabuza, but in the meantime," his voice trailed off as he looked the young woman beside him. "Think I'll use her body for insurance."

Before Zabuza could yell at the man whose hand was reaching for Haku's arm he/she grabbed his wrist. Everyone could hear the bones creaking as ice began for form on Gatou's hand and wrist.

"Never try to touch me again, and this is punishment for doubting us," Haku's voice colder than ice. "And also I am a boy after all."

The midget roared in pain as he wrist was snapped in two, the demon brothers mentally chuckle along with Zabuza at the small man wailing about like some turtle on the ground. The business man's thugs get their boss off the ground as they quickly leave the room.

Before Zabuza could yell at the man whose hand was reaching for Haku's arm she grabbed his wrist. Everyone could hear the bones creaking as ice began for form on Gatou's hand and wrist.

He watches dryly seeing her master try to move his fingers. He ran on adrenaline getting back to the base but it took Haku and the brothers to get him back into his room once it wore off.

"Of course that is _'**if**_**_'_** Zabuza lets anyone near you Haku," Gozu chuckles. "They best obey _'**his'**_rules or get his head and balls chopped off," Meiru finishes.

"If you two idiots can talk you can train, make up for that humiliation you both received by Hatake, Hokage's wife, that orange-blond brat and his little Genin brats," Zabuza growls out.

"Gozu, you train yourself for the Uchiha and also the girl is his identical twin. Meiru, since we really don't know what that rosette with the lavender-highlights kunoichi and the little red haired girl who was the Daughter of Crimson Death can do, be ready for anything. I will train for the blond with orange-highlights. We have one week," Haku gave the orders.

The two brothers bowed and shunshined from where they stood. Zabuza lifted an eyebrow, since he woke up Haku has been focused solely on the blond runt. She has not said why but it is enough to know she has her full attention on that loud mouth brat.

"Your tense Haku, what is it about that boy that has your attention," Zabuza asks.

"I am going to give watch over Nami while training. I want to keep an eye on that boy."

"You did not fall for him did you?"

Haku gave a dry look at his master's rare sense of humor. "Fine, just cover your tracks."

"I always do Zabuza-Sama," Haku bows and Shunshins.

**==Back in the Team 7 and 11==**

After they all calmed down, Tazuna watched Team 7 and Gotei Squad along with Zangetsu form a plan in his dining room. With Zabuza's return within a week's time, the Genin had to train and be ready. During the meeting, they met Inari, Tsunami's son and Tazuna's grandson, as he was spying on their meeting. His outright rude and cold claims that they were all powerless and going to die flared Sakura and Naruto's temper a little, but they had better things to focus on: training.

With the help of a cane, Kakashi led the others out to the forest area. Along the way, Zangetsu explained what he was going to continue to trained improve Naruto's and Sakura's skills.

"Hakuda?" the twins and Hitomi asked together.

As Zangetsu eyes rolled to the Uchiha twins and Kushina and Hitomi through his shades.

"Yes, to compare it to something you are familiar with, this would be considered a type of high-speed Taijutsu meant to overwhelm your enemy. The speed and strength varies from person to person, but it will still have a devastating effect on the unprepared. Remember, after you learn the katas, I will engage both of you in a sparring match - and will not hold back," Zangetsu said in stern tone.

_'So that's Hakuda?'_ Kushina understand. _'So that explains his speed compared with Gai does!'_

Hitomi paled as the words sunk into her brain, while Naruto sighed for defeat for leaked another information and asked him another question, "And I'll also be improved _'Zanjutsu'_."

"Zanjutsu?" Kushina confused.

"It is similar to what you would call Kenjutsu, but these sword-forms are different to a degree. In basic terms, Zanjutsu would be more of a samurai form than a ninja one as it focuses on attacking your opponent directly rather than finding weaknesses to exploit and going fordeadlier strikes. Granted, there were some Zanpaktou that were more agile and precise in their strikes and therefore needed to be used with a form different than Zanjutsu, but that is neither here nor there."

The red hair nodded in understanding. She finally understand all his Kenjutsu is way Kage-level and his Taijutsu is Elite Jonin too! However, She knew Naruto already know Kenjutsu from the start - he was a full-fledged ninja after all. Then, upon thinking about it, she looked down for shame for not teaching him with Uzumaki and Namikaze arts.

As Hitomi really understand of Naruto's skills in Kenjutsu and Taijutsu is supreme to Normal Ninja skills and also her family style too.

As Naruto look at Sasuke and said. "Sasuke? You need to improved to ricochet that reishi arrows to shot them to curve them and also the 'Seele Schneiders' as well." Naruto instructed Sasuke to do his own training.

"Right Naruto-senpai." Sasuke respond and vanished with **Hirenkyaku.**

As Kakshi eye look at Naruto. "Seele Schneiders?" He asked confused.

"It's the 5 objects on Sasuke's Hip holsters, Why?" Naruto answered with a leer on his eye as Kakashi responded replied. "Nothing, I just want to know what are those things are." As Naruto nod for understand.

"Jiji, I'll make some clones to work on my chakra exercises. Fifty should cover it."

"Fifty?!" Hitomi shouted in disbelief.

Kushina was surprised that how many clones Naruto preformed and expended the amount of of how many they are. As Hitomi? She was surprised of how many clones her brother did and also she got away step of him that far to suppressed her family, but her goal was return him to her family and also Kushina as well, but when it success... they will failed completely, the goal will be failure and also... her dream will be broken.

The red hair nearly fainted when Naruto explained, "Believe me, that's nothing to what I can do. I found out that I can make over a thousand of them in one go, though it does tire me out more quickly if I do it continually." with still emotionless at Kushina nor Hitomi.

Kakashi was not surprised in the least. Kushina also we stunned of his reserves is more higher. With Naruto's highest chakra reserves, making that many was hardly a stretch for him. Zangetsu rubbed his chin in thought.

"Alright Naruto," He said, getting his new master's attention. "May I suggest you make two hundred one totals - fifty to work on tree climbing, another fifty for water walking to extended more reserves, fifty for Hakuda, and fifty for Zanjutsu, lastly to use 'that'."

As Naruto silent and now what Zangetsu means the last clone was? I think what he meant 'THAT' for the last clone to trained with.

"Right!" Naruto replied and took out on his vest pocket and took out a scroll then give it to Sayuri and said. "Sayuri. This will be your new kenjutsu regiment training. You can learned **Mizu Suiryoku** (Water Thrust) and **Honō burēkā** (Flame Breaker), and also some few Suiton jutsu that I copy it to you, okay?"

"Right, Nii-kun." Sayuri respond and then took the scroll and go to the woods for her kenjutsu training.** (AN: I decide having Sayuri is a water base element as a secondary like her older brother Itachi does.)**

"Alright, we better get training for upcoming battle." Naruto declared.

As Zangetsu spoke with a stern tone. "But not here! We better spared in waters...or skies." He instructed them with nod from Naruto and Sakura understand as the clones does and then shunpo'd away from Kushina nor Hitomi for not spying their training but they confuse of what did Zangetsu mean 'or skies?'.

**==Unknown Location==**

Sitting on a branch a black cat with golden eyes watches in amazement seeing a Zanpaktou train two people in ocean floor. While sighing in relief to see old Zangetsu back in action and also the Sode no Shirayuki as well, the feline stayed locked on to the blond with orange-highlights tips in his hair.

_'So that's the boy who has Zangetsu_ _chosen along with his own Reiryoku. But I also feel something else inside the boy. If feels… Dark, malicious, a complete opposite of the boy training himself. I will have to look into this further.'_ The cat also glanced at the lavender-rosette haired girl improved the Hakuda katas from the Zanpaktou spirit. A small feline smirk appeared. _'And also she has Sode no Shirayuki as well.'_

_'Well… Genryusai never said I couldn't help… but will wait tomorrow'_

**==Skipped Scene to Sundown==**

Near sundown, Naruto was giving a piggyback ride to an unconscious Sakura back to the house. As Zangetsu said, he held nothing back on either of them. After finishing, Zangetsu returned into Naruto's mind. Both were littered with cuts and bruises from head to toe, their clothes and hair a complete mess. But what they learned today was more valuable than they could hope for, so the pain was worth it – or at least, they hoped so. "Well, he did say he was not going to hold back," Naruto muttered irritably.

'It is the only sure-fire way for both of you to get where you should be,' Zangetsu commented.

_**'**I'm not complaining Zangetsu-Jiji. I just have a migraine from all the clones dispelling. So what do you think, Hakuto?' _Naruto thought.

/_'You might actually turn into a badass that I could respect, maybe... As for the eye-candy. It's just one day.__Yet you gave her a proposal. Just admit it, you like her.'/_

/_'Kiss my ass, king. We will see in week if she is actually got some grain of salt to her.'_/ Hollow replied.

Chuckling, Naruto turned his head slightly to look over at his lover's sleeping face. He had to admit, she was impressive today - especially when He gave her an training, only for her to refuse to back down and drag herself back to her feet, a determined look in her eyes. She took everything that was thrown at her, and she got back up to demand more. This was the true rosette he fell for – the kind yet firm, strong girl who stood her ground. Even his parents saw potential in her despite being civilian born and he had held her as an example of what potential even a person without a Kekkai Genkai could reach. He never understood just what made her turn into such a... airhead... sort of.

/_'HAH!'_/

Ignoring the hollow's victory laugh, a small smile came to his lips. It was good seeing Sakura. He looked ahead as he felt her stirring. Her emerald eyes opened tiredly as she felt herself being carried. Looking ahead, she finds herself on Naruto as he gave her piggyback back to Tazuna's house. Though blushing slightly, she smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"We did well today, didn't we?" she whispered.

"Yeah, but we have long ways to go Sakura-chan."

She nodded softly, resting her head back onto his spine. "Thanks..._Naru-koi."_

Naruto smile at her that she called him '-koi' added in his name that he and Sakura are very closed each other then worthy.

He gently said, "Anytime," as he smirked for replied.

**(SAO OST 1 - Smile For Me - Play)**

The two walked along a little more near the water's edge, and Sakura looked towards the horizon before raising a finger and whispering, "Hey, look."

Naruto stopped and turned his head to where she pointed. Across the water, Naruto could see the sun setting across the bay, turning the leaves of the forest they'd just left black while the water reflected yellow and orange. Many wouldn't have considered it much, but Naruto always tried to look for the peaceful things in life and often enjoyed them whenever he could find them.

Sakura dropped her hand and gently rested it against his shoulder. "Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura respond.

"I'll tell you something before bed." Naruto said and he put on a grin cause Sakura surpirsed and said aloud as he readjusted her, "Come on, you're just tired. Let's go get some food and rest. And... let's share bed together."

Sakura nodded and happily sighed as she snuggled into his back. _'It feels warm of Naru-kun's back? And his scent too.'_ She though it felt duller than usual thanks to her tiredness, and Sakura just let it go, thinking, _'I really must be tired. Food sounds nice as well. And also a bed... I can't wait for Naru-koi to sleep with me.'_

Entering the house, they saw everyone sitting at the table ready to eat. Kakashi, though reading his 'porn', waved at Team 11. Sasuke raised an eyebrow while he was reading the scroll, while Tsunami came over to them quickly, her maternal instincts kicking in as she examined the lavender-rosette. Tazuna and Inari were pale upon seeing how beaten they looked. And also Kushina and Hitomi saw in shocked the condition of Naruto and Sakura's conditions.

"What happened to you two?" Sasuke asked curiously.

The two blinked and spoke in unison, "Got lost on the road of life."

Kakashi and Sayuri started laughing so hard, he dropped his book. Sasuke's eye twitched while the civilian's face-faulted. Also Hitomi and Kushina face-faulted thought that he and Sakura were sounded like Kakashi does.

At Kakashi on his mind._ 'It seems I started to like him if I can talk to him like Itachi, Yugao and everyone else does.'_

This was going to an interesting week...

**(SAO OST - Smile On me - Ended.)**

**==At Night==**

**(SAO OST 1 - A Tiny Love - Played)**

As Naruto and Sakura were share bed together at night. Naruto was awake about half a sleep, as Naruto staring at the Moon at night, then he turn his head on the futon was a sleeping girlfriend/lover Sakura. She is sound asleep but can't help it with a smile then a idea came up that means now the time. As Naruto poke her cheek to wake her up with no respond then he smirked again and he poke her again as cause Sakura snuggled and her eyes opened slowly as she look for who wake her up.

"Naru-kun. It's late? Go back to bed." Sakura said groan that she still asleep before close her eyes.

N_a_ruto sigh for admitted. "Sorry I wake you Sakura-chan." He said in statement.

Then Naruto inhale his breath and sigh. "Sakura-chan... There will be a Chunin Exams coming up until next month after our mission is complete." He said that Naruto told her something.

"What is it, Naru-kun?" Sakura asked as she sat up and look at her lover.

Naruto sigh again with a smile. "After the Chunin Exams...well...after that..." He said announced and then he look at the moon in the window and look at the rosette lover. "Let..." As his eyes rolled in the side and rolled back to Sakura. "Let's get married." he proposed.

Sakura shocked with her mouth covered by her hands with a tears flowing to her eyes then with her hands on her chest with a smile for what her lover proposal.

"Yes!" Sakura accepted with eyes closed along with a smile as replaced with a confused face. "But Why?" She asked with her eyes opened in curious.

Naruto answered for reason. "Because I don't want 'her' to be brought back to my former parents, if they attend to have me seduced me?" He said and continue. "I read a history of the Uzumaki Clans' Law? Is to make relationship for any clan member, if they keep their rarest bloodline alive. So Hitomi is attending to do, to me as well. If the Uzumaki clan member make relationship any Clan member? That 'Law' is not forbidden... Or she attend to tell me how she feels" He explained to Sakura about the History of the Uzumaki Clan. "And also I want away... away from _'them'_." He said and Sakura nodded of understand.

**(SAO OST 1 - A Tiny Love - Ended)**

"Sakura!" Naruto called.

"Yes?" Sakura respond.

"Tomorrow... I better go somewhere." Naruto announced.

"Why?" Sakura asked her soon-to-be-fiance.

"Because... I better go to the **'Soul Summon'**... he was waiting for me to test my strength that if I prove myself worth to became the successor of being the 'Rikudou Sannin' if I passed the test." Naruto announced. "I will gain his strength."

As Sakura silent of Naruto's words that registered in her mind and as she said. "Sure dear, I will be waiting for you until your return."

Naruto smiled at his soon-to-be-fiance of Sakura accept it to go Leviathan's test and until tomorrow... He will prepared, as Naruto went back to futon as he slept next to Sakura with their eyes stared each other and with a smile and he said. "Good Night, hime." as eyes closed and she replied. "Good night, my love." As Sakura has her eyes closed that fade to sleep.

**==Next Morning==**

Naruto groaned as he sat up from his make shift bed. Despite being healed by the Hollow's reiatsu his body still ached all over from the ass kicking/training from Zangetsu. However the pain was worth thanks to his Kage Bunshin's ability. In less than an hour he was getting down both his Zanjutsu and Hakuda training. He could probably increase the learning ratio by adding more clones. As now his head look at next to Naruto that Sakura got woke up already. And last night that he proposed Sakura to marriage.

'Be cautious Naruto. Too many Kage Bunshin would overload your mind and you would faint. At best when some are low on chakra, have them create new clones and then dispel. Your new clones would then gain the knowledge of their predecessor.'Zangetsu warned at stated**.**

_**'**That sounds good Zangetsu-Jiji. What do you think Hakuto?' _Naruto said_._

The hollow snorted; /_"Impressed you got as far as you did King. Let's see what you and that bubblegum princess can do this time._"/

'And also nice job of proposed your Sakura.' Naruto Sr admitted. 'And we are so proud of you.'

_'Yeah, tou-san. I finally able to proposed Saku-hime. And also, as I got the info from my clone few weeks ago that he got '**it'** of what I want. And now all have to do now is...after the mission.'_ Naruto thought with a smiling face.

'I know what you got? And it's better expensive!' Naruto Sr. replied.

The sunset-blond nodded as he felt someone sitting on the window ledge behind him.

"The fact you have not attack means your hear for another reason," Naruto spoke in hush tone.

"Impressed you sensed me the moment I sat on open window. Not bad kid," a sultry female voice spoke behind him.

Thesunset-blond turns and blushes a storm. Sitting on window was stunningly beautiful ebony skinned woman with golden cat-like eyes, long purple with cat-like ears made from her hair, and she was completely naked in all her glory showing her hourglass figure and modest large breasts.

She gave Naruto a feline-like smirk. "Like what you see?" her eyes travel downward on Naruto as her smirk widens; "See your _'friend'_ is wide awake and ready to go. Must say impressive piece kiddo."

The orange highlight blond quickly covered his waist with his thick blanket to preserve some modesty. The woman chuckled, she never got tired of that as Naruto looked away.

"Who are you, and why are you naked," Naruto did his best not to stutter.

His blush went atomic as the woman came from behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her large bust on his back.

"Oh, why not stay strangers and have some fun before the morning started," the woman purred.

"Because there is work that needs tending to," Zangetsu spoke appearing behind them. "Why are you here Yoruichi Shihoin?"

The now known were-cat just sighed disgruntledly; "it was just getting good to."

She quickly vanishes and reappears beside the old spirit thankfully with clothes. Black skin tight pants, shoes and a dark orange jack over her shirt. Naruto sighed in relief as he turns over and glared at now known Yoruichi.

"What the hell was that," Naruto asked incredulously.

"Sorry hun, I have bad habit in teasing people."

Zangetsu looked her evenly; "You did not answer my question."

Yoruichi turned sharply with a small hurt glare; "What I can't worry about a friend. When feeling your Reiryoku signature spike I came as fast as I could." Yoruichi's face then brightens. "Besides figure they could use some help in their training. Plus and extra pair of eyes is always good Zangetsu."

It was a sound argument, but also meant they were watching. But for the moment the Zanpaktou won't look a give horse in the mouth, and it was nice to see an old friend.

"Forgive my rudeness Yoruichi."

The cat-woman just smiled; "No harm big guy and also Ichigo was there too."

Naruto shocked he heard his uncles name and said. "And I take you must be the same Yoruichi-san that Ichigo-ojisan talk about, right?"

"Yup, and I take Ichigo told you about me already." Yoruichi said and orange-blond nodded in replied.

Zangetsu looked over to his master; "Yes, She can be trusted, Naruto. And it seems she took an interest in training you and Sakura."

"Plus I can help you get improve Kidō and Hohou. Both are arts used by Reiryoku," Yoruichi smiled at Naruto. "And also you know I was watching you." She added in asked.

"Yup, Oji-san told me that you were send by the Soul Sociaty, correct?" Naruto said in exclaimed and nod replied by the feline women.

"Time get up senpai," Sasuke voice spoke up as the door to room opens.

Instantly the Uchiha's eyes widen seeing a strange woman standing beside Zangetsu as Naruto stood up. **(AN: Sasuke did know about his new parents and Zangetsu as well? I tell you when it the time comes.)**

"Don't even ask Sasuke," Naruto grunts as he pops his back. "Where is Sakura-Chan and the others?"

"Down at the kitchen table for breakfast, hurry up." Sasuke said. _'This is getting to weird to even try to guess what the hell is goin on.'_

Sasuke left as Naruto sighed he looks over to Zangetsu and Yoruichi. "best make introductions when coming down stairs... and also his my student of being a Quincy."

The cat-woman nod for understand and winked while the old sword spirit vanished into Naruto's mind.

In Naruto's Mind? Ichigo eye twitch of Yoruichi's bad habit of teasing people by with her naked body and with a something on his mind. _'You still never change, Yoruichi-san.'_

**==At the Dining Room==**

To say the people at table were a little unhinged with the now second new guest was an understatement of the century. Kakashi could only feel like his head was spinning while Tazuna could not stop leering at Yoruichi. Inari normal gloom was replaced by a brilliant blush at the sight of the beautiful ebony woman. Sasuke simply drank his tea and went about his day. Tsunami felt a little jealous of the other woman's figure and bust but kept her mind on cooking. Same goes with Kushina she was jealous too of her beauty.

The said cat-lady sat beside Naruto and a blushing Sakura, Sayuri and Hitomi. Even the girls was spellbound by the beauty of the woman beside them.

The silver haired Jounin finally got his Barings; "so you wish to help Naruto and Sakura to improve their Hakuda and well as start Sakura improved on this art called 'Kidō' and 'Hohou'?"

Yoruichi nods; "With his and hers Reiryoku was immense pressure they can still need to improve their spirit arts along with his chakra skills. Plus having another skilled warrior on your side against this Gatou guy would help no?"

That was true, Zabuza could not be the only Shinobi on Gatou's payroll. Kakashi eye-smiled.

_'So, that's the energy source of the unknown jutsu? it's Reiryoku? And also that's why Naruto couldn't told us before he left. And how to use it well? it could be it's pretty difficult._' As Kushina nodded for understand and made a mental note for if she'll talk her husband after the mission "I guess I can't help it, It's welcome aboard Yoruichi-san."

The cat-woman smiled while keeping one eye on the crimson women. _'So...this is the women that I heard the rumors about Naruto was neglected? And instead I won't teaching her daughter with my skills'_ and as her eyes rolled to lavender-rosette; _'her Reiryoku is greater then Rukia, also. Well… it feels likes…'_

"Yoruichi-san." Naruto called.

"Yes," Yoruichi respond.

"Did you brought something for _'three'_ people? And you know _'they'_ requested your friend Kisuke to delivered_ 'it' _to you if _'they'_ are need it and also did he installed some adjustments for them?" Naruto asked.

Yoruichi on the other hand with a Cheshire cat-like smile for what he meant and replied. "Yes, I take you already asked your uncle about it." As Naruto nodded replied.

Kushina and Hitomi shocked in surprised that of what or who is Naruto's uncle is? But then Yoruichi is a friend o Naruto's uncle 'Ichigo' for asking a something for 'three' of them? But what they mean 'IT' exactly? And who is Kisuke as well. But they look confuse of what that means?

**==Two days later...**==

The silver-haired and red-haired Jounins had to admit, his Genin were progressing well. Naruto and Sakura were both making progress by leaps and bounds, thanks to Yoruichi. Granted, Naruto was getting it done quicker thanks to Kage Bunshin, but that was not to say the lavender-rosette was fast either. Both their skills in Taijutsu, and Naruto and Sakrua's Zanjutsu, along with their teamwork were building smoothly. Not to feel left out, Sasuke and Sayuri was helped by Kakashi with improving his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, and Sasuke continue his Quincy arts

too, Sayuri will trained her kenjutsu the scroll Naruto gave her to improve her skills and also Hitomi as well, but she attend to ask Yoruichi to trained her but Yoruichi refused but only Naruto and Sakura did processed the High-level skills.

For now, the sunset-blond hair maniac and his rosette lover were on guard duty at the bridge. While Zabuza and his Hunter-nin were not worried about for the moment, there could always be more sent by Gatou. Tazuna, along with what was basically a skeleton crew now, worked tirelessly on completing the bridge. The two did learn they once had more workers, but they fled to stay with their families. The ones left were those who, as they said, 'had nothing to lose'. With several clones around the perimeter, the two helped as best they could. And also with the Uchiha Twins and Red-haired duo were guarding Tazuna's family.

**==As Wave Village==**

Walking through the village - if you could call it that while in such a sorry state - the two Genin had hollow expressions upon seeing the despair and poverty around them. Sakura gave some sweets to some children, whil Naruto punched out a would-be thief trying pick pocket him. Tazuna kept quiet as he let the kids take in all that Gatou did to them.

Walking past a man with crimson hair and violet eyes they stopped when he said gruffly, "You're the people Tazuna called for."

'Same old Hikari.' Naruto Sr. admitted.

_'You know him tou-san?'_ Jr said in surprised.

'Yes, that's the same man that he buy me a new outfit, the Shihakusho that you wearing.' Sr explained.

_'OH! So that's why.'_ Jr understand.

'And also a Scroll too.' Sr added.

_'What scroll?'_ Jr confused.

'You'll see.' Sr said.

The builder glanced at the man and nodded. "Yes Hikaru, these are the Ninja of Konoha."

Naruto and Sakura take good look at him. He was about 13s, maybe taller then the rosette with a lean build. Wearing typical same clothes, gauntlets, greaves and sandals like the once before but it's messed up plus his haori too. But something is off; they feel like this man is more than he is. The man eyed Naruto, mainly his appearance.

_'So that's the boy that he mention earlier, so he can get something what he wants, but judging his wear, I'd say he is one hell of a kid? And also I own him for this.'_ Hikari thought with a calculated expression.

"Messing your get up?"

Naruto's sighs; "It was messed up by training. I was about to clean and fix this later and I could not bringing an extra one."

Rubbing his chin a little, he then waved for them to follow. "Let me get you some proper gear."

The two teens looked at each other with raised eyebrow. Even Tazuna was wondering what has going on. As far as he knew of Hikaru, the man always was a fisherman.

Making their way to the docks, they saw a small shack house. The man told the trio to wait outside before going in himself. Some rustling was heard, before the man came out with what looked like ANBU gear but of a very different make, black in color, and a large scroll on his back, around the same size of the Scroll of Sealing Mizuki stole the night Naruto graduate became a Genin.

As Naruto look at the scroll next to his new outfit. _'Is that the scroll you talk about?'_

'Yup, that same.' Naruto Sr replied. 'And I kind wondered what kind of Summoned is?'

_'Another Summoned?'_ Naruto Jr surprised.

'Yup!' Naruto Sr responded.

"The clothing is called a Shihakusho. The same one you wear; the gauntlets, greaves, and vest are all Anbu issues from a long dead village. They were a gift from a passing traveler."

The two Genin didn't buy that a second; the man was a ninja. But it wasn't their business why he stopped so they played along. After all, if he was in league with Gatou, then he would have invited them in and taken them out when they were distracted.

"And the scroll?" Naruto asked. _'Hm I could use a another summon that how many I can summoned like the white tiger and so I have the Rinnegan in secret and no big deal, and also if I can tell Hachisu-sama for permission of it's okay for having multiple summons at once... and I considered the White Tiger Summon as a clan's summons, and if I can recommended this new summon for at least until the child who prove worthy to signed it and also if not-'_

'That won't be necessary, Naruto!' Zangetsu spoke in.

_'Jiji!?'_ Naruto exclaimed.

'That scroll was belong to Rikudou Sannin!' Zangetsu explained.

_'Seriously?!'_ Naruto surprised.

'Yes and pay attention to the man.' Zangetsu replied.

"A special summoning scroll. I don't need any of these things. Better fo someone else to use them. Who knows? They might even be the thing that keeps you alive." He said. "And also I can't even read the inscriptions too?" He added.

The teens' eyes widened. Sakura knew a summoning scroll was incredibly valuable and rare. For whoever this is, for him to have it, this Hikaru had to be a summoner of whatever was on here. Gently taking the clothes from the man's hands, the blond bows respectfully. Sakura was handed the summoning scroll before doing the same as Naruto and bowed. Nodding, Hikaru watched them leave before snorting and shaking his head.

"Heh, you owe me one... Kisuke," Hikaru said as he smirked.

**==At Tazuna's House - Guest Room==**

At Tazuna's house, Naruto changed into his new clothes in the spare room. The extra Shihakusho proved and very easy and comfy fit, with the sleeves free-flowing and stopping at his wrist like his previous one. He found the double belt to be a unique touch but did not complain; though having his kunai holsters and extra vest there would take some getting used to. His cerulean eye gazed over at the gauntlets and greaves and noticed the gauntlets were woven into a pair of fingerless forearm gloves. Picking up the right arm, he saw a serpent-like dragon engraved on the armor, and when he slipped it on, he realized it was form-fitting. Quickly he put on the rest but looked at the vest oddly. Somehow it just didn't feel right to wear it. He throws that on the clothing drawer.

'Same old outfit. it look compared with me.' Naruto Sr admitted. 'I bet you can wear the same thing as I did.'

_'Yes tou-san. It is awesome outfit!'_ Jr exclaimed as his adopted father nodded.

'Yeah, he look Gorgeous as hell,' Sakura said.

As Naruto Sr look at his wife as his arm wrap around to her waist and said. 'Thanks hun, I always missed you that you were Inoichi-teme's stupid kinjutsu.' As he growled for the man who once Ino's father for grudging his father and also his mother Kushina aka 'Soul Kushina' that she was upset of what Inoichi have done to them in the first place.

_'Yeah kaa-san. How horrible of what he did to you and tou-san for what happen for all these years.'_ Naruto said in grateful.

'Yeah, but we better be.' Naruto Sr admitted.

_'Zangetsu-jiji? About the Summoned Scroll of Hagoromo Otsutsuki? What exactly?' _Naruto asked_.  
><em>

'Well it's the most Powerful Summoned that was for the battle against the Biju... 'The Elder Dragon Summoning Scroll'!' Zangetsu said.

_'A Elder Dragon Summoning Scroll?! I thought it's just a myth or a legend? I thought the Elder Dragon Summoning scroll is never seen or heard for decades?!'_ Naruto surprised.

'Yes, but it seems Genryusai must it keep the scroll away from the Elemental Nations for safe keeping if the New Rikudou Sannin reborn.' Zangetsu explained.

_'Oh! The Head-Captain that Ichigo-ojisan talk about,'_ Naruto exclaimed. _'right oji-san?'_

'That's right Naruto. I didn't know that Head-Captain never told me about the scroll.' Ichigo comment.

_'Wait a minute? What Hikari-san said about the he couldn't read the inscription? Why's that?'_ Naruto asked.

'Well it's because of Hagoromo decide to write a code to make sure that many enemies to deciphered the codes and that's how they tried to de-code it, and that's why the man couldn't read the inscriptions... But you can!' Zangetsu said.  
><span>

_'Me?!'_ Naruto exclaimed.

Zangetsu replied. 'Yes, you have the Rinnegan to decipher the inscriptions from the Uchiha's Naka Shrine monument that stone monument which contains the clan's secrets and can only be read with specific dojutsu? Since the Normal Sharingan or the Mangekyo Sharingan are able to decode the clan's secrets. And the recorded there are the secrets of the Mangekyo Sharingan, the story of Rikudou Sannin that we told you years ago and the juubi,'

_'Yeah, you told me about it.'_ Naruto replied admitted. _'And I better thank Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san for letting me in their 'secret meeting place' of the Uchiha Clan? I told them I have the 'Eyes of the Rikudou Sannin' that they surprised that they allow me to read the insriptions of it's secrets. And also the Rinnegan is the father of all the Doujotsu.'_

'That's right junia(Junior), and come on you don't want to keep your koibito (Lover) waiting.' His father said and cause his son's cheek fainted red and embarrassed._ 'Yeah, thanks tou-san.'_ He replied.

'You better not keep her waiting!' Sakura-yuki said. _'Thanks kaa-san.'_ her son replied.

Outside the door, Sakura waited quietly. Why she was waiting out here, she didn't even know, but she was curious to see what Naruto would look like with his new clothes. With Kakashi still out training Sasuke and Sayuri, and Kushina and Hitomi, the two would then go over the scroll themselves. How Naruto convinced her was anyone's guess.

"I'm ready."

She perked up at hearing him, leaning her head into the room, a full blush adorning her cheeks. Slowly walking in, she took a good look. Her heart felt like it going a thousand miles a minute as she greedily took in his form. Adding to the new look plus with the now new ninja gear, he was, hands down, _'FUCKING GORGEOUS!_'

"How do I look?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gorgeous as hell," she said, her eyes wide while her mind was elsewhere. _**'TOTALLY FUCKING GORGEOUS!' **_As the Inner-Sakura excited with a big hearts on her eyes plus a blushed and a small nosebleed.

A blush crossed his cheeks and his eyes widened at her bluntness. "Thanks, Sakura-chan." he said and replaced with his smile.

"Your welcome, koishii" Sakura replied.

**==Moment Later==**

Though it only felt like few days for Naruto and Sakura as the Uchiha twins turn to guard the bridge while the jonins will guard the bridge builder's home, Yoruichi tell Naruto to went to contact up with Kisuke when the package is delivered after they done their improved their skills, the week itself flew by fast. But to say those two left an impression with the people would only a mild understatement. Just their presence in Nami brought back a little of the light lost, especially to the orphans the two decided on their own to help take cared of.

With Nami (Wave) being as it was; there was no orphanage for the many children there. Sakura was always entranced with how well Naruto was so responsible with them. The most endearing part of it all was listening to the sunset-blond tell the kids stories. Some were stories from Konoha's history (but Sakura made him swear to censor the bloody parts); others were just tall tales which really got the kids lively. As for her, many of them, boy and girl alike, were drawn by the girl's more gentle side, and she often talked to them and read to them, showing them various scrolls that showed plants and herbs that could be eaten safely and keep them from starving at night. Between this and Naruto often teaching them how to fish and hunt for smaller wild animals, the two Genin had effectively saved their lives, as these kids probably would not have lasted longer than a week without the nutrition they desperately needed. And also Hitomi with them for if she attended to talk to her former brother, but...she witness of how cared of the children like a brother figured and also Sakura as a sister figure too. But she also jealous for what the reason of Naruto's D-rank missions meant!? It's to trained to be a father for if he'll made a dream of having a family on his own, not the Namikaze clan will failed to bring him back.

To the children, they were officially 'Onii-san' & 'Onee-san', though Sakura had blushed a brilliant red when the youngest one (who couldn't have been more than three) once called them "Mama" and "Papa". For that comment alone, Sakura never let that little girl out of her sight all day and let her cuddle with the Genin when she napped, the iridescent blush never leaving the lavender pink-haired girl's face and confusing the hell out of her teammate. And also Hitomi heard that the little girl called her former brother and Sakura "Mama" and "Papa" but she also went envy spite jealousy of Sakura's attraction, but without knowing she clenches the little boy's hand and as shocked that Hitomi what she did...he just hurt a little kid's hand. But a little boy was afraid of her and run at

Sakura and also little kid told her that Hitomi hurt him and also as Sakura healed him to make a fell better and as she look at Hitomi with a glare of disappointed of what she did.

But, in the moments when they had to stayed, the lavender-rosette could see in Naruto's eyes the most heart wrenching pain. She knew he saw his own childhood in those kids, as his eyes look at his former sister with a narrow eyes and also he didn't cling hand of children like she was and also now Naruto the fact he still hate her for jealousy and ruined his life, and that's the reason his birthdays, the holidays and everything. And now he has a right path to start a new for his own life, but when she asked him he simply said, "I'm just glad they never had the life I had back then..."

'Yeah, me and Sakura-koishi were feel the same way when we meet Noriko.' Naruto Sr, said.

Was his childhood even worse than these kids? Sakura just could not believe that, but she also knew she did not know everything about him when he was little. And ever since Zangetsu and his family came, she has wanted to know more. The lavender-rosette just could not stop herself; she was so enthralled by him. Though she still wondered why, that was slowly fading each day.

But then as Naruto on his mind. "I won't let that midget Gatou to get away of it' Naruto frown for what he saw of the Wave and as since tyrant Gatou is attended to dry the Wave clean with no food and shelter. If the Naruto and the others will attand to free Wave from the tyrant...his reputation to gain worthy for if his next step to be the legend of the Rikudou Sannin. But his main objected is spread the word.

**==At Tazuna's House - Dinning Room==**

In Tazuna's house, the group was eating, and talking about stuff ninja's talk about when not working. Inari was sulking again, and finally, he asked, "Why?"

Everyone stopped and looked at him, as he asked again. "Why? Why are you helping us? Why are you training so hard? It's just pointless."

Hitomi growled. "What's your problem, kid? Here we are, saving your ojii-san, and being heros, and you're all-."

"There are no such things as heros!" Inari shouted. "The strong win, and the weak lose, and nothing will change it! Gatou is too strong, and you're all just going to die! You make me sick, with your big talk!" Inari yelled, as he slumped down, starting to cry a bit. Hitomi was ready to tear into the kid, when Naruto stopped her. The blond orange-highligh non-sannin slwoly came over to Inari, and lifted his head up.

"Is that what you think? Truly think?" When Inari nodded, Naruto just sighed.

"I want to tell you a story. It's about Oji-san's history. Back he was young like you did, about 6. During he and his mother went back in school in raining. He and his mother went home for until dinner, but then Oji-san saw a girl that almost fell in the lake but then something happen..."

**(Skipped Scene - Think about Bleach Ep 9 or OVA)**

Naruto moved to a more comfortable position, as Inari, and now everyone watched him. "A friend of Oji-san's (Orihime) thinks she may have found out (Ichigo)Oji-san's secret, believing him to be a hero protecting the World.

The other friend (Tatsuki) says that she first met that "hero" when they were about four, at a dojo. His friend (Tatsuki) describes (Ichigo) Oji-san as a boy with unbelievably bright hair, an unbelievably beautiful mom and an unbelievably wide smile. She also states he had looked skinny, goofy and weak, which he was. He had been easily defeated by her, making her the first one to make him cry. However, when he saw his mother, who would come to pick him up, he'd start to smile again. His friend (Tatsuki) had hated that, as she believed a boy shouldn't lose and be happy. However, soon after Ooba-san (Ichigo's mother) died. The day after, he didn't come to school, so she had gone looking for him. She had found him by the river where his mother died, with his school bag, squatting when he was tired and standing once more afterward. From day to day, morning to night, His friend (Tatsuki) states it was as though he was searching for his mother. His friend (Tatsuki) couldn't stand watching (Ichigo) ojisan back then."

"What I'm saying is this. Heroes are not people who are big, and strong, and courageous. Heros are simply people who stand up for others, and do what is right. Gatou seems strong, because he hires all those mercenaries, and thugs, and uses them to do his bidding. But take them away, and he is nothing. True strength, the strength that true heros wield, comes from with in here." Naruto placed a hand over his heart. "And in the end...It wasn't oji-san's fault, his mother was risk her life to protect her son and your father will do the same? Your father will watching you in afterlife if he hate to see you to be suffered, you need to be strong and fight brave, he 'did' sacrifice to save Wave and that midget spared you guys up."

Everyone was looking at _Naruto_ with mixed reactions. Kushina, Kakashi, and Sakura were looking at Naruto with pride, and in Sakura's case, hidden love. Sasuke, Sayuri, Hitomi, Tazuna, and Inari looked at him, with awe, and respect. Yoruichi had feline-smirked on her face, but inside, she could considered like Ichigo was remember the suffered the blamd of his mother's death or murdered by the hollow.

_'It looks like his talk_ _about Masaki-san? It's good thing that Ichigo still think about his mother before she-no they were attack by the hollow. And that's how Ichigo justify the Hollow's action of what his life was.'_ Yourichi thought admitted_._

As Kushina absorb the words of what Naruto's story about his uncle's mother when he was a kid? But then she did risked her life to protect her son with her life._  
><em>

Inari looked up at Naruto, with some confusion. Naruto just Ichigo-like smiled. "Think over my words. You will understand when the time comes." With that, he moved back to his seat. "And lastly don't let the pain hunts you...you need to brave of who does you can't hide yourself to let everyone dies by the hands of Gatou?" He added stated. "And also you have to find the courage to beat it." he said in reason. "And also Oji-san's has another friend"_ 'Senna'_. "Who was did sacrifice herself to save everyone" _'in Soul Society and Human World'_. She give a request to see her parents grave one... last... time." He explained.

Naruto continue. "He take her to the graveyard. She tells him that she wants to see" _'her'_ "the grave, insisting that she was once" _'alive and'_ "lived in the" _'Karakura'_ "Town." _'Ichigo'_ "Ojisan approaches the grave that" _'Senna' _"she points out to him, but her vision begins to fade, so she can't see. She asks" 'Ichigo' "ojisan if the" _'her'_ "name is on the grave, and he replies to her that it is; that"_ 'she'_ "did exist, and she did have a family. She begins to cry, happy to have heard that she once lived in her home" _'in Karakura'_. "As she's about to died in a moment, she asks" _'Ichigo' _ojisan if they will ever see each other again. Oji-san replies that they will see each other again, and She then passed away." He finished as sigh for about he told the tale about his uncle's life and his friend Senna about they been at least for sure. "And also your father and your step-father will be watching no matter what that cost."

After dinner, Kushina and Kakashi took Naruto aside. "We think Gatou may try something here, while we're at the bridge. We want you to stay here, and keep an eye on things for us." Naruto nodded, knowing that they were still worried about how he would react to fighting Fake Hunter-nin. Naruto turned away, and headed outside to sleep. He was stopped by Sakura at the door out.

"So, I'm taking you better to go to _'him'_ to test you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he was waiting for me, but he don't like someone to late like Kakashi-san is. Besides, you're more beautiful." Sakura immediately blushed, and looked down. Naruto gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful tomorrow. I think Zabuza and Hunter-nin may be at the bridge soon, and I won't be there. I have faith in your skills, but I still want you to be careful and I'll be returned tomorrow."

Sakura nodded, and she and Naruto hugged. "Good night, Naruto-kun."

"Good night, Sakura-koi." With that, he lightly pecked her on the lips, before moving out the door, before she could see the blush on his face with a smile, as Sakura touched her lip with her index finger then with a sweat smile on her face.

But without notice? Hitomi saw her former brother kissed Sakura in jealousy with a clenches her fist before he left the Tazuna's home and she think of something on her mind?_ 'What does it mean HIM. And who is '**him'**, by the way?'_

**==Outside of Tazuna's Home - Night==**

As Naruto went outside to the his home and also with that his ready to faced leviathan.

**_[So, how was it?]_** Bahamut asked.

_'Not a word. I can't believe I did. She's probably upset or something.'_

**_[Oh, I doubt it. Anyways, we need to find Leviathan.]_** Shinra said, with that, as Naruto nodded his head as he went to the forest, an closed his eyes in concentrate. Naruto inhale, as with his focus on his reiatsu using the **Reiraku** as now the ribbons started to surrounded him as the he grab the Azure blue ribbon then with his eyes open that his eyes then a nod that he found that he was looking for as look that direction is that it's the ocean.

As Naruto use Shunpo to take to the air using Air-walking then as running through to the air and start follow the trail.

**==At the Oceans of Wave at Night==**

Naruto went Air-walking in the skies for far away from Wave, so that many people who witness his battle if that cause involve for everything that's possible.

As Naruto was glide/running to the destination and also holding the azure blue ribbon on his hands and then Naruto was able to pin-point the location...and now his on the open water on the ocean and also a voice came in.

**[Well...took you long enough!]** A voice came in cause him attention and look at the ocean surface and also as he glide down.

Suddenly as burst of bubbles on the ocean floor and also as the bubbles rumbling in the surface and it's head of a serpent that size about 5837.2 cm on the surface and as it saw the sight of Naruto's presence and that he can sensed Shinra's and Bahamut's power within Naruto as said. **[Well, it seems bird brained and dragon breath that you got nailed on them with ya! Hahahahaha!]** with a sensed of humor expression.** (AN Think the FF14 Leviathan)**

here's the link: . /_cb20111015011231/finalfantasy/images/7/7b/FFXIV_Leviathan_Artwork . jpg)

As Shinra and Bahamut ticked on side on his head of how his friend leviathan is such a annoying idiot serpent. **_[When I get my talons/claws on me for mocking us of that annoying expression!]_**Fire bird/Dragon thoughtgrow but replaced with a grin_._ _**[Until Naruto will beat a crap on him if after that.]**_Both added.

_'His attitude is like Kiba when he comes with annoying expression!'_ Naruto thought with a sweat-drop back on his head.

'Just like I was when I was pretended to be a unpredicted knucklehead after all? I use my fake persona to hide hide my true strength if I can remove my mask if the time comes.' Naruto Sr said.

'Yeah, foxy-kun? I didn't knew about since the effect of the kinjutsu did this to me.' Sakura-yuki said.

'Yeah, koishi. I was waiting for you when you came around with me if you can came back to me.' Naruto Sr replied.

'Yeah. I did missed you so much.' Sakura admitted.

Back in reality As Naruto was annoy of Leviathan's antic and also then of what with the Soul summoned having personalities and as Naruto said. "Leviathan! You better stop talking about those expression and get on with it to test me!?"

Leviathan's shocked in face fault. **[Oh right! How careless!]**

_'HUH!? Is this guy an idiot?!'_ Naruto slacked jawed with bulged eyes that stared at the shocking Leviathan, in on his mind? His parents Naruto, Sakura and Ichigo face-fault of how careless Leviathan is, minus Shinra and Bahamut sigh in disappointing of what kind of summoned who became a Scavenger-type with a careless issue personality and also a rude. **(AN: I know I decide having his personality like ****Gedatsu from One Piece and so yeah it's alright.)**

As Naruto cleared his throat and called. "You better to test me or not!?" He yelled.

As Leviathan shocked. **[Oh that's right! very well... and the maintain!] **Sea Serpent declared. **[It seems that you got their powers on your necklace, correct?]** As he roar to the skies.

"Yes, and this time," He said in confident as he grab Zangetsu on the handle and as the wrappings fall out and lift it and make a stance. "Let's do this!" He finished as he charge in full speed.

**[You first.]**

As Leviathan remain still and wait for the moment to strike.

Naruto is prepared to swing his blade to Leviathan and now...he swing his blade to the...but missed.

Leviathan quick move his head that missed his first move. As Naruto surprised that how he able to dodge his first but he land to the ocean and also a aim at Leviathan with index and middle finger. **"****‡Hado#4. Byakurai****‡"**

As Naruto fires the lightning in his fingers as now Leviathan still stands and deflected by points its tail at the opponent and creates a twister from its tail that shoots at the Byakurai that result of wind is strong against lightning and somehow that Naruto frown of how he able to deflect his Kido attack but his shunpo'd on top of Leviathan and as he point generates his zanpakuto in green light and createsa circle of energy.  
><strong><br>****"‡(****Hado #78?) Gakki Rekko!****‡**(Raging Light Fang)**"** He yell as he firing multiple blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation.

As Leviathan dives underwater to avoid the hit as the laser blast the water to prevent to hit but then as he got frustrating of how fast of Leviathan is? ''How does he do that?" As Naruto scan the ocean to see where did leviathan is?

In underwater? As Leviathan opens opens its mouth. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of Leviathan's mouth and fires it at Naruto's location.

At the Surface? Naruto saw something in the ocean as the it rose up to the surface and erupts that the blue energy ball is coming right at Naruto as he shunpo'd to avoid and then as he jerked that his head turn to as he saw Leviathan that fires blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires the ball at Naruto's each of them.

As Naruto place his sword on his back and make a cross hand sign and make 50 kage bunshins and then charge at them.

As Leviathan open his mouth again and it's make blasts a powerful jet of water out of its mouth and wipe the clones with a poof of smokes as the smoke cleared and as word he heard.

**"BANKAI!"** As the black reiatsu engulfs Naruto form into **Tensa Zangetsu**.

As Naruto charge in high velocity speed in flight with his black daito sword on his hand.

Naruto slashes Leviathan with a avoiding his slash but it surprised Naruto of how did Leviathan can somehow avoid the slash like a flow of river and now as Naruto grip his right hand and as his blade surrounds in black-red reiatsu.

**"‡Getsuga Tensho!****‡"** He yelled swing his sword downwards unleashed the Black-Red Crescent Wave at the Leviathan but he dives again as the black wave hit the ocean floor cause it explosion.

As the steam air became Mist but as Naruto still can sense him but now as got felt a force by Leviathan's tail glows light blue and it spins it around. When it does, a spiral of water spiraling around it. It then flips around and bot hit Naruto with its tail.

As Naruto sent fly backwards as Naruto back flips and skid down in the air. _'How does he do that his been dodging is like a flow in the river and aldo it's like he can read mt mind?!'_

**_[I think I know?]_** Shinra spoke in.

'What is it?' Naruto asked.

_**[Leviathan has the ability called Haki!]**_ Bahamut answered.

_'Haki?'_ Naruto confused

_Bahamut explained. **[It's a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do**_**_ not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy and overpower enemies.]_**_ He finished. _**(AN: I decide having One Piece's ability Haki for a good used.)**

_'Woah!'_ Naruto awed. _'Awesome! It's better then my Reiryoku sensing, is it equal?'_ He asked.

_**[Yes, but right now you better pay attention on Leviathan!]**_

_'Right!'_ Naruto agreed. _'But right now! I need to...Wait! That's it!'_

_**[What?]**_ Bahamut said.

_'You'll see.'_

As Leviathan resurface to his as he look at Naruto with a smirked. [Give up?]

"Hm...not really!" Naruto respond as extended his open palm on the ocean.

****"‡**Hyōga Seiran!******‡** **(Glacier Vapor Storm)**"** He yelled as launch the massive wave of ice which freezes the surrounding area.

As Leviathan surprised that he freeze the half of the ocean and as Naruto land the frozen surface with a chakra control and raising his palm up to Leviathan that he struggle from the ice, **"‡****Bakudō #63. **Sajō Sabaku******‡ **(_Locking Bondage Stripes_)"

As he closes his hand into a fist and calls forth yellow energy, taking a form of very thick rope (or chain), which binds The Sea serpents pectoral fins as he collapse. As Naruto place his sword on the frozen surface and clasps their hands together, five small yellow orbs with skinny tails emerge from between their clasped hands and move above the practitioner's head before forming a circle of five. "**‡****Bakudō #75.****‡**" He chanted

Raising their clasped hands above their head, ******"‡**Gochūtekkan!**** (_Five-Pillared Iron Weights_)**‡"** He finished as he slams them downward, sending the orbs into the ground. As a bright light is generated in the sky above the intended target, five tall and thick pillars, which are connected to each other by chains, pin the Leviathan to the frozen surface.

"*Sigh* And this time. I'll get you for this!" Naruto admitted as he grab his sword on the right hand and place his hand on his face and said. "This is my first time in battle to use THIS!" as Naruto move his hand down as his face covered in black reaitsu once it manifest donning into a menacing skull. The mask is white, had only two thick vertical dark-blue stripes, each on one half of the mask, which are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw.

As leviathan eye widen that mask his wearing but he feel a immense power within him. **_[This intense power? It's more greater then Hagoromo!]_** He thought in feared.

***And Finished this once in for all!* **Naruto said as his on the Iaido stance an as he generates his reiatsu on the blade as the reiatsu is growing bigger.

"**‡Getsuga Tensho!****‡" **He Roared as he slashed his blade launches a gigantic crescent wave as make impect that caused a massive explosion cause the frozen surface to cracked and now as they separated it's remains as the mist clears that he was covered in a heavy damage and also as Naruto place his mask and remove/revert to his face.

**[Ugh! That damn hurt! Although,**** I'm impressed for someone that strength of Hagoromo**, and yoou are more stronger as expected while you use that mask of yours.] Leviathan admitted.

"Thanks and I think you gave your soul to me to be my companion?" Naruto said smirked.

**[Sure, why not. I was bored for waiting the next Rikudou Sannin to show up and there you are and I guess that means you passed, and this time you have my blessing.]** Leviathan declared. **[And... You're pretty good!?]**

With his final words as jerked his head with a roar in agony and then his body turn into ice then it scattered and takes a form of a Azure Blue Soul magatama.

As Naruto extended his hand as the Magatama move towards his hand and as it his hand engulf with the Azure light and once it fades and it forms a Naginata.

It was Japanese blade pole weapon. The Blade is Shozu-zukuri, Tsuba guard is bronze tate-ito gata, the naginata have a bardiche-shaped cleaver blade on the sides, also the bardiche shape is a fin of Leviathan's, hamon is midari komi andblade color is Sapphire. and while the opposite end has a spear dagger-like point.

**[This is the Tsunami Hebi Naginata** (Tidal wave Serpent/Snake Naginata.)**. this pole weapon is a better used for long-range attacks and also the opposite end is a Kusarigama it's a beeter used to bind enemies and with it and it's yours.]** Leviathan informed.

"Thanks!" Naruto said to thank him. As examine his weapon and put on the test.

But then he twirled his new weapons with preformed It consists of a series of of fast thrust attacks with** Kyūsokuna kōgeki jikan** next with the opposite end extend with the swing of the extend-rods and as attached together as he swings the pole weapon, as he slashes and thrusts and thrust the spear dagger that cause extend it's attack, as it place back in the to the weapon and as his on the downward stance with his both hands and Harness the blade of the naginata and then the slam in the ground fires a surge of water wave.

With that as Naruto saw the result of the damage with a smirked for impressed of what he was good at.

"Damn I'm good!" Naruto admitted. "Well, I better head back now... I can't wait to tell hime of what I got!"

**[Damn right, and also I'll give you this too!]** Leviathan said.

As azure light engulfs Naruto's left hand as it fades it reveals to be a Normal katana hilt? the tsuka is has

a blue horsehair tassel and the tsuba is four-pointed star shap.

"What's this?"

**[This is a Aqua whip. It's a weapon to lashes** **enemies and grab and throw any objects and also a fine lasso or a grappling to climbed. And the Energy whip is Azure color. and also using a lightning-base chakra-enhance or kido to conducts it if you strike or interrogate and also restraint and paralyzed your foes.]** Leviathan explained.

"Awesome!" Naruto admitted as he swing downward that cause the azure energy whip came out and as the whip went back in place with a smirked.

"Well know to say? It's cool." Sunset-blond admitted. "OH! Leviathan?"

_**[Yes?]**_

"As you know your friends was watching for you mocked them on purpose!"

In Naruto's mindscape. Leviathan paled for what he meant as his head slowly turn behind that cause him to afraid as he completely turn he saw his friends Bahamut and Shinra with a glared look and greet. **[Uhh... Hey guys, long time no see, what's up?]**

**[Don't 'what's up' me! You seem you got some nerves about this!]** Shinra upset.

**[But you better what's your tone for at least!]** Bahamut exclaimed.

**[Alright, alright. Chilled already, I'm sorry!?]** Leviathan apologized,

As Naruto ignored the commotion between Soul summons as he shunpo'd heading back to Tazuna's home and also as right to dried lands.

**==At the Forest==**

As Naruto arrived the forest and now manifest his Tsunami Hebi Naginata as his place on the ground with the spear dagger end and preform as Meditation and with his eyes closed of what his father and Zanpaktou Spirit taught him.

**==Flashback Start - 8 years back==**

_As Naruto continue his training with his new parents and Zangetsu in 50 years in 10 mins or hours? As Naruto will be training with Zangetsu on for learning to communicate Zanpakuto but since then Naruto but as his training starts. As Naruto pay attention to his grandfather figure._

_As Zangetsu spoke. "Naruto I will start teach you to training with the Zanpakuto, it is not enough to simply know the name of one's Zanpakutō. If a wielder were to lend its power to its Zanpakutō, the weapon would become stronger. To fully use a Zanpakutō's power, a wielder must get to know its Zanpakutō's spirit." He instructed._

_"Right!" Naruto understand._

_ "First I will to to preformed_**_ Jinzen_**_." Zangetsu stated._

_"Jinzen?" Naruto asked._

_Sword spirit explained. "This method is the only way to carry on a proper conversation with one's Zanpakutō. One places their sword over their lap, takes a meditative pose, and forces their mind to become one with the Zanpakutō."_

_"I see, so what's has to do with Jinzens anyway?"_

_"Because!? In this form, one can call out the true form of the powers of their Zanpakutō. It has been refined over thousands of years, since the beginning of Soul Society, to allow one to commune with their Zanpakutō. This advanced form of training is far different from attaining abilities by force. In this form, one enters a state of calm to enter the inner world of the Zanpakutō and engage them there." Zangetsu stated._

_"I see, so that make sensed? So that's why you trained me here in my mindscape?" Naruto comment._

_"That's right. In this state, a wielder will have to fight their Zanpakutō spirit in order to attain access to new abilities. Unwilling to teach its owner these abilities, the Zanpakutō spirit engages its wielder in a battle, the likes of which has never taken place before." Zangetsu continue._

_"So, only the wielder and the sword became one?" Naruto comment._

_"Yes, and that's how when Ichigo and my other self were bonded, In this meditative state, one is so deeply entranced, even sustained wounds are ignored. Any form of injury sustained in the inner world while in this meditative state is reflected in the real world." Zangetsu said._

_"I see, so the wielder will ignored the pain in the real world by take about 24 hours or more to complete the training?" Naruto said._

_"Yes, and also some Sentiment weapons from the Elemental Nations is also available to proformed."_

_"I see!" Naruto understand. "So, let's get started!"_

_Zangetsu nodded._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Back with Naruto as he inhale his breath and exhale in calm and now as Naruto is concentrated to prepared to entered inner world of Leviathan's mindscape. But since Naruto already trained with Shinra and Bahamut for and special training for the Soul Arms.

**==Leivathan's Inner World==**

As Naruto surround by a jungle that it's on his mind but as he scout around the area and then as stumble a crossed a open field and now as Naruto look around the area and now a voice came in.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" A man voice came in.

As Naruto turned around that the man but his old and most distinguishing traits are his round glasses and facial hair, which is arranged in a stripe-like pattern across his lower jaw. He also has a scar over his right eye, which he has had for many years. he was wearing usually just in a nearly plain t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. When out in public, he also seems to enjoy the cover of a large silver hooded cloak, though the hood is often down. **(AN: I decide having Naruto to learn Haki from One Piece and so that's why I have come up a very good Idea.)**

**(One Piece OST - The World's Number One Oden Store Played)**

"I take you use to be the previous past life as a human, correct?" Naruto smirked and asked.

As the man smirked. "Hahahahaha! I guess you got me about it? it seems you knew Shinra and Bahamut's past lives correct?"

"Yup, and also I could use to trained me to use Haki back then?"

"Sure, but since my previous name was **Silvers Rayleigh**? Since my life as a Pirate that I've been a his first mate for and even that time for all of decades passed and now I meet a certain boy that he ate a fruit that has the ability to stratch his body like a rubber that his wearing the same Straw hat like **HE** does?" Rayleigh/Leviathan admitted**. **"And alsowhen my Captain wore that hat and then pass down to his red-hair crew-mate and lastly to that young man as wellbut since his brother died from the executionas for now... I trained him for 2 years to learned Haki and now it's timegive youto help you accieved it and that's how. Since you beat me to and so I give you to learned Haki like Hagoromo does." He added declared.

"Really!" Naruto surprised. "And How was the beating?" teased him that caused him to flinched for his friends beat to the pulp. "Hmm...can we move on!" He said and as Naruto nodded.

Leviathan/Rayleigh nodded. "Okay, and this island you standing is Rusukaina. So, Let's go, Naruto-kun." As he prepared to trained Naruto as his going to the traininggrounds and Naruto replied. "Sure!" as he followed. **(AN: I decide to pickthis island that Luffy was training to learned Haki: onepiece . wikia wiki/Rusukaina)**

**(One Piece OST - The World's Number One Oden Store Ended)**

**==Rusukaina Forest==**

As Naruto and Leviathan in Human form named Rayleigh walk to the forest as Rayleight poited his finger to the direction and spoke. "Did you see this tree." As Naruto turns his attention as he look at the direction of Rayleigh pointed at? It turns out that was a huge turnip-like tree. "It's called the Daft Tree." He said.

Rayleigh explained. "The beasts in the forest will not appouach it. It is the one and only safe spot on the island."

Naruto surprised awed. "Really? It sure has a really big one if you asked me!"

As they continue to walk to the jungle. As Rayleigh move the large leaf to get through as once they arrived.

"Alright... Now we are the only two humans on the island." Leviathan/Rayleigh said, as Naruto saw that area that is looks biggest similarity then Training Ground 44 aka the Forest of Death. But Naruto saw some ruins of all the building that it's been destroyed about decades?

Leviathan continue. "Look carefully at this vast wilderness. It is said that a country used to be here. He comment as scene those ruins. "But this conditions was too harsh for humans to survived." he explained as with his eyes rolled behind Naruto. "It's a harsh wilderness, a place only the strong survives."

Naruto awed of the scenary of the wilderness. But it is a perfect training regiment to Naruto to increases his survival Volcano mountains, the trees, the ruins, and also the giant bird flying to the distances and as the dinosaur eat the bird. As Naruto was amazed the place was better then the forest of Death back in Konoha.

Naruto smile. "This place smells of adventure!" As Naruto walk appoach to Leviathan

As Rayleigh admitted as with his eyes closed and sensed and he heard beasts roars and growls.

"This island is crawling with beasts." Rayleigh stated as his eyes opened. "I cannot even count them all."

As He rubbing his chin and said. "In your current state, there are at least five thousand that you can't beat. You need to become stronger or you won't be able to sleep at night for the ability to fast time in your mindscape."

Naruto comment. "How can tell what's here, or how many there are, it's like I can sensed Chakra or Reiryoku?

"It's not just me. You, too, will learn to use this power." Leviathan/Rayleigh stated as move his head to face to Naruto.

"The power of Haki!" He announced.

Naruto awed. "I see!"

Suddenly the trees collapsed in the ground as the birds cripple, as the woods erupts that reveals a Giant Red Elephant appears behand Rayleigh and as it roars.

Naruto surprised as he pointed at the elephant. "Look! Look! Something's coming, Rayleigh-san!" Said in afriad.

As the Elephant approaches as Naruto said. "Rayleigh-san! Look behind you!"

As Leviathan/Rayleigh spoke. "Listen up, Naruto. Haki is a power that dwells within everyone in the world." with his arms open wide.

"An Elephant?! It's looks 5-times as big as a normal one! That's one big Elephant!" Naruto comment.

With a last step from the Elephant and Rayleigh explained. "Presance. Fighting spirit. Control. It is no different from the other senses like Chakra or Reiryoku or other senses that normal humans have."

As the Elephant swings its thunk sides to sides and Old man continues. "But average humans don't even notice this power, or they may try to develop it their entire lives without success." He finihed as Elephant roars louder.

Rayleigh close his eyes and said. "Removing all doubt. That is strength."

As the Elephant prepare to swing it's thunk as Naruto called out. "L-Look out!" Now the Elephant's trumpet swings.

Now Naruto yelled. **"‡Shunko!‡"** As his body engulfs with wind that similar then Sakuras' and it's first time to battle and charges at the Elephant punch it with **Ikkotsu** but it unaffected from the blow that cause Naruto the Elephants trunk swings and wipe out the clones that he sent to tree it got hit from the brute force as he recovers as he wipe his cheek and said. "Damnit, what's with this elephant? Not only is he's strong, but he's fast too!" Naruto examined it. As Naruto charges again and as the Elephant stands with it's trumpet in the air and as Rayleigh said. "Watch closely. Haki is typically divided into two shades." he demonstrated.

As Naruto stopped for a moment and said. "Look out!"

Rayleigh turn his head with his eyes closed look at Naruto and said. "It's alright." As the thunk is about to hit him and said. "His trying to hit me with his trunk from the right."

As the Elephant's trunk swing slowly as Naruto look closer look and shocked.

Rayleigh bend down then missed as it smash the ground letting the dust cloud. As he stand straight and said. 'It's the power to feel sensitive opponent's presence more strongly. This is called **Kenbunshoku Haki **(Observation/Color of Observation)." as he dodge on the right to avoid the swing on the left. As the Giant elephant attack again several times.

"Awesome..." Naruto awed in of what he avoiding the strikes.

As Leviathan/Rayleigh dodge and avoid the Elephant's attack and continue explained. "If you enhanced this power, you can tell where your enemy is, and how many there are, and what their next move will be."

As the trunk cut the tree and remove on it. As Rayleigh open his eyes and look at Naruto and said. "On the Sky Island of Skypiea? They called this power "Mantra"."

Naruto silent and as quick turn that the tree is falling and as he jump out the way and said in relief. "That was close!"

"Next, The **Busoshoku Haki **(Armament/Color of Arms)." Rayleigh said for the next demonstration.

As he wave his right hand on the side and said. "This one is like putting on a "Invincible Armor"."

The Elephant charged at him as the it stands and prepared to stomp him.

"Leviathan-san!" Naruto called.

As Leviathan/Rayleigh smirked as turn and place his palm on the foot then a force of blast that deflect a giant elephant's foot and sends in back to the ground.

That cause the Elephant cry of the pain of the force and Rayleigh explained. "If the Stronger Armor will obviously incease your attack power, it can be used as a offensive power as well." as turn around walk to Naruto and then flick his forehead cause him to pain.

"ITAI!" Naruto agony. "Damn, I must it hit by a break!"

"This is the most useful part of power." Leviathan/Rayleigh said. "Other then exploiting their weak point, the Busoshoku Haki is effective oppose counter-move. Otherwise you must find a weakness in their individual powers." He finished explained. As Naruto stare the man with respect.

He continue. "Even the freely flowing their bodies of individuals abilities. which might otherwise seem invulnerable. can be struck normally by using them it solidified."

Naruto surprised and said. "So, if I can hit or deflect the attacks or person who has a bloodline limit or the Uchiha's Amateratsu. That so if I could hit anyone for using that?"

Rayleigh smiled and said. "This power can be imbued into weapons too." as said. "And also the certain women that enhance the Haki with arrow?"

Naruto awed and said. "Wow, so it's like Wind-Chakra enhanced weapons by channeling some chakra and make it sharper."

"Yes, but back the fight? I imbued enhance my Hydro Cannon with Haki." Leviathan exampled.

Naruto shocked in surprised. "Oh! So you can fired while underwater?"

Rayleigh nodded and raised his hand in one. "The Kenbunshoku," then second finger raised. "and The Busoshoku, These are the 2 types of Haki."

"However, there are a few rare people in the world who can utilized that can use another kind of Haki." He said but without notice that the Elephant as recovered from the hit as roared that it went rage that as it charges with red eyes. As Leviathan/Rayleigh said. "Watch and pay attention."

"Huh?" Naruto confused.

As he turn around to the raging Elephant charging straight them as Rayleigh eye wide that send a force pulse that cause the Elephant flinched that it move slowly that when it stops as the Giant Elephant has sweat all over his face that as Rayleigh stared at him but turns out that the he went shocked in afraid as the elephants eyes turn white as it begun to lost balance and then...collapse.

"AHH..." Naruto has his mouth open that what he witnessed.

As Rayleigh turn look at Naruto and said. "This is the power to intimidate your opponent! The **Haoshoku Haki**!(Conqueror's/Color of the Supreme King)**."  
><strong>

Naruto silent with his jaw open and old man-turn-serpent explained. "Many people who have made a biggest name for themselves in the world. possess have this power hidden with them. However, unlike the other two, while the Haoshoku can be controlled, it can be trained, but you can't trained it yourself to use it." He explained and continue. "That's because it's the very spirit of the user of how highest itself of it's user. The only way to strengthen it, is to strengthen the one's own mental strength."

"So it's like a massive Killing Instant that knock many individuals down?!"

As Leviathan walk besides Naruto and said. "I'm sure you've experienced it already." as he place his hand on his shoulder and said. "Your potential as a have already awaken the ability of Haoshoku already."

Naruto surprised that he knew what it was during he met up his former father before back in the mission hall.

**==Flashback in Mission Hall in Konoha==**

_As Naruto and Sakura finished the another D-rank mission? But since as they spending time together but at least, that they have 40 D-ranks a day? But since they finished D-ranks about 10 each day, as now Naruto and Sakura entered to the Hall as with the emotionless expression again that he stared at his former father sitting the middle along his former teacher Iruka and as Naruto said. "Another Mission Complete Hokage-sama. And will you give me another D-rank?" with his rude tone and that cause Minato sigh of he doesn't like the fact Naruto still called him Hokage-sama' or 'Yodaime-san'. _

_But it really annoys about since his former son's attitude been a completely mess up since he leave their family for his own life and reputation. But since the Uzumaki funds that belong to Kushina that it transfers all the account by 60% and leaving 40% for what the Fire Daimyo ordered the bank to transfer the account to his. Since Naruto's business as a Clan head of the Kurosaki that he can't interfered his well affairs but since then he made a shop for making tools and clothes and they praised Naruto as a 'true hero'. _

_Somehow Naruto had filled out an emancipation form with both Fire Daimyo's signature and stamp on it making it clear that before Naruto had run away from home. Minato had immediately sent Anbu teams to go find Naruto around the village in hopes of finding him. When they returned they are completely beat up badly his hope turned into dread and self-anger._

_Minato sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Ever since Naruto left the Namikaze famile, his life had taken a completely downhill turn. When they had learned of Naruto's departure for leaving the home, Kushina had broken down in tears for humiliating. Initially, Kushina had demanded that she be let out of Konoha going to his home that Naruto stayed in. Minato had argued against it stating that it wouldn't make a difference since he had already sent out several ANBU teams and they had no idea where Naruto was to begin with. Kushina had sent him into a wall with a chakra powered punch when he said that. The following day, Kushina had virtually ransacked the house looking for something, anything that may have evidenced the fact that Naruto had once lived there, only to find nothing. There were no photos of Naruto. Besides a few early baby photos, every family photo included only Hitomi, Minato and herself, along with Jiraiya and Tsunade on occasion. Kushina had tried looking for his belongings next, but the search had turned out just as fruitless as the first. Neither she, nor anyone else to her knowledge had ever given him anything, not even for his birthdays and holidays too._

_Sadly, Kushina remembered how she screamed at Naruto the day before he had left, about how they had provided everything for him and given him everything. The irony was that in reality they had given him virtually nothing. Not an ounce of love, not a second of attention, or a single gift, hell she couldn't even remember if he had eaten with them during meal times. Fully realizing the impact of what she had done Kushina spent most of her time in Naruto's room, crying to herself in his bed unable to forgive herself for the atrocity she had committed. And what kind of 'mother' forgets everything that spend time with his family._

_Minato sigh for frustrating for the facts that Naruto's action for makes him worst and shamefully and ordered. "Everyone. I want to be alone, and also I want to talk to Naruto for a while."_

_As Everyone the hall that as they stood and left the room and as Sakura look at her lever so that as she went to the door for waiting of him outside. As they gone leaving Minato and Naruto with still emotionless._

_"Naruto, um, I just nned to-" Minato cut off._

_"Save it! A parent that abandon's their own child is no parent at all." Naruto snarled. "You know damn well as I do that you have no right to call me your son."_

_A pained expression crossed the older blonde's face. "Naruto, I know I wasn't the best father in the world but I still care about you and I want us to be a family again." Minato told him, hoping to earn his forgiveness._

_"You mean the family that abused and neglected me for eight years?" Naruto asked, his tone snarky._

_"Yes… but we want to make it up to you. I want to make it up to you as a father."_

_"A father that keep me in my old room for I'm not exist and pretty much left me starved to die or you didn't give my attention in your stupid place." Naruto asked in the same tone._

_"Naruto, What do you want me to say?! I'm sorry!" Minato cried frantically._

_"Oh, you're sorry for treating me like complete trash and stayed my room ground for YEARS IN PRISON!" Naruto asked angrily._

_"It was… a very precarious situation at that time." Wow, even Minato had to admit that sounded pretty bad._

_"Well then clearly that justifies everything and I should completely forgive you." Naruto told him in a voice that was far too sweet to be true._

_"You're… being sarcastic aren't you?"_

_Naruto smiled fondly. "Yeah, I learned that from my real parents, you know, the one that actually loved and took care of me when I was little. And also I give my smile."_

_"… Right." The Yondaime answered awkwardly._

_"The parents I would never have met if you hadn't been such horrible parents."_

_"Right… that parents…" For the love of all things holy, this was getting depressing. Well depressing for him anyways, he had no idea what Naruto was thinking. Still, Minato pressed on bravely. "Naruto, tell me...what are the names of your parents?"_

_Naruto glared at him. "Why? You attend to get rid of them?" He drawled, his voice laced with barely restrained fury._

_"N-No, I just… I just wanted to know." Minato told him sadly. What was he going to do? He couldn't force Naruto to come back to home. That would only end in disaster and from what he had heard from Kakashi, taking Naruto by force would only earn the hostility of the reputation for taking away their savior._

_As Naruto closed his eyes and that the answer what in stored and also that his plan was to reaval his parents until the time comes but the reply. "No."_

_MInato surprised and protested."But Naruto?!"_

_"I SAID NO!" Naruto shout burst to released __large amount of__energy force surrounds the area as the glass window shatters as the ANBU reveals themselves that knocked out completely as Minato shaking like a leaf for how he can resist a largest amount of KI in seconds and as Naruto heavy breathed and said. "You will not tolerate my existence by neglected my life as a human being for all you done! I don't care who you are, you can neglected me once more for all you done was Hitomi this, HITOMI THAT!" He exclaimed in rage for all he done was brushed him off on the side by focus by one children for fave. "I still hate you for done is by killing me to get rid of me for you did!" As he activate his Rinnegan in rage._

_"And next time to demands! I will hesitate to join the 'Twelve Fire Ninja Guardians', if you attend to stop the future Fire Guardian like Asuma Sarutobi does! And if my own decision is made and now... so considered a punishment from the heaven of the the crimes you committed? Abuser!" He spit on his face. "Dishonorable Father!" He spit again."And also a worst Hokage!" As he punch him on the stomach as he collapse on the desk. "Hope you'll understand the punishment I made!" As that as Naruto went to the D-rank Mission stocks as he unrolled the scroll and read it as he nodded as rolled in place and walking away from Minato that he still shaking in shocked as he stopped for a moment with a final word. "I'll accept the mission." said as he open the door walk passed through then closed completely that the hall went silent._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Naruto shock that he did awaken his Haki in the first time as he couldn't come up a right word.

As Rayleigh spoke. "I read your mind before I joined you. But don't use it until you become capable of controlling it fully. refrain from using it until you've got it completely under control." He told him as he walking. "Otherwise, because you would intimidate or end up affecting the innocent people, around you, too." As he stopped as he look at Naruto and said. "Hm? What's wrong, what is it?"

As Naruto stare the unconscious elephant that as he swallow his lump and said. "Amazing! The Ninja of all the Elemental Nations can beat these beasts without touching them!" Naruto amazed.

As Leviathan/Rayleigh smirked. "Hahahahahaha... Do you have gained some respect for me now?" He asked.

Naruto look at his soul summon and a new teacher with a bright smile. "Uh-huh!" As look both of his hands and said, "But I seen Haki before you use during the fight before?"

"Yes, I'm bet sure you have. However, but learning how to use Haki is will not be easy."

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded for understand.

As the Soul Summon in Human Form and said. "We'll begin your training in 40 years in 9 mins."

"Yes, back in the reality that I could use some rest and so...let's do this!"

Leviathan/Rayleigh nodded,

As the two stayed as Naruto waiting for the answer and now... As Rayleigh spoke. So, shall we-" As

"Ah, wait a sec!" Naruto interrupted and Old man confused.

**==At the Daft Tree==**

As Naruto standing the tree surrounded with rocks and said hinself. "Leviathan said this was the one safe spot, right?"

Naruto silent with a smile on his face and said himself. "I guess I'll be better to started." As he took off his coat and now place it on the tall stones with the Kanji '月' in it.

With a smile that of having his life and he replace with regret of the grudge of his parents still growing, but now he'll regret it for crossing his path.

"Hey, hurry up! We're starting!" Leviathan called as Naruto turn his head behind and replied. "Alright!"

So with a final smile then he ran to his mentor/summon as he arrived and said. "I'm counting on you, Leviathan!"

"Alright, let the training commenced!"

**==Skipped in 40 years in the minscape==**

**(AN: I decide to skipped this scene like Luffy is trained in Years also his Straw Hat Crew. And so Naruto is finally mastered the Haki.)**

At the Snowing as the forests and the grounds covered in snow as a person walk to his cape and that covered in snow and now...as he grab the cape and then wear it for at least for now. As voice came in.

"Naruto! You better head back to your reality!" He person called. As Naruto turn his head and replied. "Yeah, Leviathan! I better head back."

So as Naruto is mastered the Haki and now his ready to continue the mission.

"Well, I guess is nice seeing with you. And it is really having someone mastered of all the Haki." He admitted.

"Yeah, but right now I better get going!" Naruto said. As Leviathan/Rayleigh replied. "Yeah and you better get going."

Naruto nodded and said. "Yes, and thank you for everything."

"Anytime, Naruto-kun and hope you can use my power in battle?"

Yeah. I'll keep that in mind." Naruto replied.

With that the final words as Naruto fade away back to reality

**==Next Morning==**

The birds chirp as dawn's light shines the new morning. Quietly, a boy/girl with long brunette hair dressed in a sleeveless pink kimono walked through the forest, a basket for collecting berries and other forest vegetation in her hand. Moving past a bush, he/she found herself at a clearing by a small river, and his/her brown eyes suddenly focused on the sunset-blond teen sleeping near the stream. His/Her curiosity getting the best of his/her, he/she walked over to see who it was. The boy's/girl's eyes widened when noticing the orange-highlight streak on the boy's hair and a naginata is on the ground front of him? he/she seems interested about that weapon. Slowly his/her free hand neared his/her basket but stopped when thought of the situation a little more. The boy was no danger, and he couldn't have known he/she was coming out here anyway. He/She retracted his/her hand. Kneeling down beside him, he/she put his/her hand on his chest and softly shook him.

"Wake up. You'll catch a cold sleeping out here," he/she said softly.

Naruto lightly groaned as his visible eye opened, while trying and failing to hide the blush on his cheeks when he noticed his new company. A beautiful girl, maybe a year or two older was staring down at him with concern. Hell, she was as pretty as Sakura, and it took a lot for Naruto to match someone to her.

"Uh... Good morning," Kami that sounded so lame...

"Good morning. You'll still catch a cold sleeping outside," he/she half-repeated.

Finally, he noticed his surroundings and slowly sat up. "Guess I lost track of time and I didn't got back. My bad."

"What's your name?"

"Naruto. Naruto Kurosaki. May I ask your name, Miss?"

"Haku."

_'Even her name is pretty...'_ Naruto though. _'Wait a minute? This chakra? And reiryoku? Is that the same hunter-nin? Hm... maybe I can play along and stay cool as well.'_

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you out here?" Haku asked, tilting his/her head slightly to the side in curiosity.

"Gathering my thoughts, mostly, and some training."

"Since you're a Shinobi, I gather?"

Naruto looked at his left bicep where his hitai-ate was tied to. He smiled back, causing a small smile to appear on his/her face.

"Guilty as charged, Nee-chan."

He/She tilted his/her head a little more. "You seem strong enough as it is."

"Might look like it, but I'm a Tokebetsu Genin. Still, I'm stronger and taking care myself, so I can protect everyone I care about." he replied.

"Someone precious to you?"

"I have my lover, my parents, and a few of my friends too. But, yeah, they are precious to me."

Haku smiled lightly as his/she put his/her hand on his chest, looking up at him. "Then you know true strength, because I believe to be truly strong is to protect those truly precious to you."

He smiled back. "Do you have...someone precious?"

"Maybe," he/she teased.

Naruto watched as he/she grabbed his/her basket and stood from the ground. "Well, I must be going to. My friend will be wondering why I am late. I have to be going. Goodbye." said Haku as he walked off. "Hope he feels OK. And take care of your self and I hope we see each other again, Haku-san." He/She walked away a little before stopping and turning to look over her shoulder. "By the way, I'm a boy."

As Haku returned to walking, a smile crossed his face at the thought of Naruto's reaction. Naruto stood there in dumb silence for a moment before a freaked out look appeared on his face and he mentally screamed out _'No way. Haku's a boy? But he's prettier than any girl I've ever seen before. And also his look prettier then Sakura-hime.'_

At the same time, his father was slack-jawed in his head. 'Back in my world? Haku was a girl after all...and this world is a boy!' He shock of what he remember of Haku was a girl after all. 'I mean... I know that hime and Haku-chan was.'

_'You knew about Haku was a girl, tou-san?'_ Jr asked.

'Yeah, one time Haku-chan was hide her gender from Gato's goons if they attended to rape her for what will happen to her... the reason of Haku-chan is a girl is she was hide her true gender if everything gone wrong.' Sr. explained that the Haku he knew from their world was a girl. As Naruto growl of what he remember that time.

'What did I remind you something, foxy-kun!' Sakura(-yuki) said. 'When comes with boys or girls? They always cross-dressed with different clothes to hide their true gender if you asked me.' **(AN: i got some ideas from the Different anime characters that has cross-dressed: Nadeshiko or Nagihiko Fujisaki from Shugo Chara**, **Hideyoshi from Baka no Test and ****etc.)**

Naruto was left in shock as he spoke to himself, "Awkward… kaa-san. Although of what you and tou-san's time about this as well but he there is no way ever looked anything like that," He shook it off, "Guess I better head back for something to eat." He hurried back to Tazuna's with his Tsunami Hebi Naginata on his hand on his shoulder.

As he walked in Tsunami was the first to see him, "Oh welcome back Naruto, are you all right?"

"Never better Tsunami-san," Naruto took some leftovers from breakfast and started eating. "So where's everybody?"

"The jonins went off to rest still needing some time to recover, Sasuke went off training while your girlfriend Sakura-chan and Sayuri-chan went with Oji to monitor his bridge work." Tsunami explained as she did some dishes.

"I see. Well after this I better get back out and train as well." Naruto took some bites of his food.

"Don't push yourself too hard after all you're still young and have a life to live."

"I know. I'll try not to overdo it." Naruto promised.

"And also where did you get that weapon?" Tsunami asked.

"A friend give it to me and also he test me to earn this naginata." Naruto answered,

"Oh." Tsunami replied.

After Naruto finished eating, he went back to the forest training hi naginatajutsu with his clones until he started trust, slash, and swing with no problem, "Yes, that's good! Ok boys take five," He dispelled his clones, "Now for some more combat training," Naruto said surveying the area seeing no one in sight and morphed his arms into the Gauntlet of Phoenix and Azure Turtle Dragon practicing arts plus some sword and spear combo too, _'With that Hunter-nin and Zabuza on the loose I gotta be ready for next time.'_ he thought. _'And also I hope my Wood Clone will return for something form Uzu as well.'_ he added.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Ended<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kenjutsu Scroll<strong> (Fan-made)

* * *

><p><strong>Mizu Suiryoku<strong> (Water Thrust) - Harness the blade with Water-base chakra and thrust with a quick stab extended the range.

**Honoo Burēkā** (Flame Breaker) - Harness the blade with Fire-base chakra and swing fires horizontal at the target.

* * *

><p><strong>Summoning Database<strong>

**Leviathan the Sea Great Serpent**

**Water Pulse** - Opens its mouth and a blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires the ball at thefoes.

**Aqua Tail** - Leviathan's tail glows light blue and it spins it around. When itdoes, a spiral of water spiraling around it. It then flips around andhits the foes with its tail.

**Hydro Pump** - blasts a powerful jet of water out of its mouth at the opponent.

**Hydro Cannon - **Opens its mouth. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of Leviathan's mouth and fires it at the foes.

**Dive** - Allows Leviathan to dive underwater to avoid or hide deepest water and also ambush foes.

**Twister** - points its tail at the opponent and creates a twister from its tail that shoots at the foes.

**Tsunami** - Massive Water-base element to wipe many enemies. As Leviathan dives underwater and then jumps in the air then dive down back on the ocean cause to the splash that result to make a massive wave or lift his tail and slam in the ocean. and in ground surface lastly until Tobirama? He can summon the moisture surroundings to make a water source as the moisture on his tail then spin himself then swing his tail horizontal to make a massive waves.

:Soul Color: Azure Blue

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunami Hebi Naginata<strong> (Tidal wave Serpent/Snake Naginata.)

:Weapon Form: Japanese blade pole weapon. The Blade is Shozu-zukuri, Tsuba guard is bronze tate-ito gata, the naginata have a bardiche-shaped cleaver blade on the sides, also the bardiche shape is a fin of Leviathan's hamon is midari komi andblade color is Sapphire. and while the opposite end has a sharp spear dagger-like point and it also a Five-section staff and the opposite spear dagger is a Kusarigama. **(AN: Decide to having similar then ikkaku's Hozukimaru and Jacques's** **Raisen.****)**

Elements: Water

Blade Color: Sky Blue Sapphire

:Skills:

**Kyūsokuna kōgeki jikan (Rapid Tempo Assault)** - It consists of a series of of fast thrust attacks with the Naginata.**Jump** - Warp leaps the wielder with the blink of the eye and strike below down impact. **(AN: Think KH2 Dragon's 'Jump'.)**

**Dai Tsunami **(Great Tidal Wave) - Harness the blade of the Naginata the slam in the ground fires a surge of water wave.

**Saikuron Suingu **(Cyclone Swing) - spins horizontally with the Naginata, hitting enemies in surroundings.

**Mizu Seishin Ransu **(Water Spirit Lance) - Thrusts its naginata forwards to pierce all enemies in a very long horizontal straight line, dealing damage, inflicting a damag over time water.

**Idaina Mizu no Parusu **(Great Water Pulse)** - **Creates a Huge blue energy ball in its naginata. generates the blast through the tip of his spear. It then fires the energy ball at the opponent.

**Suiryū Suteppu** - charges and summon violent geysers that erupt from the ground, forming strong streams of water which damage foes and throw him into the air.

**Sutorīmu Kanketsusen **(Stream Geyser) - Spinning the naginata in the air then thrust on the ground that cause a massive Giant geyser of water surrounds the areas.

Special Gift: Aqua Whip - The handle is Normal Katana-Hilt and the tsuka is has a blue horsehair tassel and the tsuba is four-pointed star shape **(AN: Think Onimusha 3: Jacques' Oni Whip and it's similar too)** and the Energy whip is Azure color. and also using a lightning-base chakra-enhance or kido to conducts it if you strike or interrogate and also restraint and paralyzed your foes. - It's a weapon to lashes enemies and grab and throw any objects and also a find lasso or a grappling to climbed.

**Chapter 9 Completed**  
><strong>Date:<strong> Finished - 3/29/2014/5:31am - Updated: 3/29/2013/5:55am

AN: I found some idea from Sword Art Online that was a quite useful hope you know I mean. And also I made a announced that I'll writing a new story of Naruto and Megaman Xover for until I'll complete the first chapter and also til then. And also Zangetsu and Hollow Persona of Ichigo were separated of two powers one is Quincy and the other is a Soul Reaper? Since Zangetsu is a Quincy and the the other is a Hollow/Zanpakuto hybrid spirit.

**Leviathan test Naruto's strength and of course that's how he got a one hell of a shot and also that why Naruto is best Rikudou Sannin in history and also he met Haku? But it turns out I decide having a Male Haku and that was a good idea for at least. But a girl is a funny hilarious. And even his cuter then Sakura for at least and then I decide use some lines that's all if will be a good idea. And lastly Naruto proposed Sakura soon uncompilable. Please Preview.**


	11. Chapter 10: Bridge Fight, Free, Reprieve

Chapter 10: Fight to the Bridge, Wave is Free, and Reprieve.

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

_The Fight over the incomplete bridge, A Dark form is merged and The Freedom is in the Heart._

New Grammer - ***...* - Mix Voice of Human/Hollow Hybrid or Visored**

AN: I decide having the new techniques from the Bleach movies and that's what I like to much myself. And the anime skills or techniques I don't own them. And also I use the similarity then the Clannad anime, but it's a cool anime. And sad, romance, fantasy, and i kinda like Tomoya proposal Nagisa, but I will do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

**==At Noon==**

When Naruto returned to the house from his training with his new weapon, he was able to somewhat compose himself, but everyone all wondered where that big grin came from, Sakura especially (who, for some strange reason felt like hitting someone). Once gathered, Team 7 finally sat down for mission brief and planned for tomorrow at the dinner table.

"Hatake-san."

"Hmm."

"One of us should stay here. I don't like leaving the others without someone watching. Gatou's too underhanded to just leave Tazuna's family alone."

"What are you thinking, Naru-kun?" Sakura asked.

"A **Moku Bunshin** (Wood Clone) goes with you guys. I wait here in case anyone shows up. If no one does, I'll leave a Kage Bunshin here, and I'll come join the fight." _'And also some summons as well to do the first time in patrol'_

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke agreed it was a sound plan. Kushina and Hitomi, though, but they looked worried. "Are you sure you will be alright? What if Gatou has another ninja like Zabuza on his payroll and he sends them after you?" Sakura said.

"Sakura's right, Nii-san. I don't know what will happen to you?" Hitomi suggest with worried expression.

"Hitomi-san, this is what we trained for this whole week for. We can't show fear. Remember what Zangetsu-Jiji taught us." As the flashback as Naruto and Sakura went back in Tazuna's house and also as Zangetsu told them and Team 7 a advised.

_"Cast off your fear! Look forward! Go forward! Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die." _Zangetsu advised.

"Remember what he told us, live by those words. It's all that you need to be a shinobi," Naruto said in a serious emotionless tone.

Sakura smiled. Now this was her fiance she knows. Even Sasuke and Sayuri liked this side of Naruto more and more. The lavender-rosette, Kushina surprised of Naruto words compared with leadership and as Zangetsu is wised man, meanwhile, Hitomi took a deep breath and steeled herself. Naruto was right. They had to do this. If there were more ninja from Gatou, they had to fight them, no matter what. But deep down, she only prayed her gut feeling was wrong.

**==Next Morning...==**

Sitting at the dining room table, Naruto read a book beside Tsunami and a very quiet Inari. Ever since he came back yesterday morning, the boy has been silent, as if he was trying to think of something to say to Naruto. The sunset-blond could also tell that Tsunami, though keeping her spirits up, was worried.

"It will be okay Tsunami-san. Nii-san is there, and I have several clones guarding the place."

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. I don't doubt any of you. I just can't help it," she murmured as she smiled sadly.

He smirked, but then his head shot to the side, a scowl rapidly appearing on his face. Standing up from the table, he laid the book down. Naruto and Tsunami looked at each other, and Naruto nodded his head to her inquiring eyes. Walking for the door, he mentally prepared for what he knew would happen.

"Be careful, Nii-san!" Inari finally yelled out. _'And thank you...for everything.'_

Turning his head, the blond smirked and turned to leave with a 3 words on his mind.

_'It can't be!'_

**==Outside of Tazuna's House==**

_'So Sakura-Chan was right. That scum bag did have another ninja...'_

Standing a few feet from the house, a light fog covered the village. Keeping at least six Kage Bushin in the trees and roof, Naruto had a good grasp of the perimeter. So when one dispelled not far from the house, he knew an enemy was coming.

"I must say, you're not who I expected," a male voice spoke in the fog.

Naruto could swear he had heard that voice before. Appearing not far in front of him was a tall man is sleeveless jumpsuit, and the moment Naruto saw the man's face, he growled. The shoulder-length green hair, the violet eyes, that haughty smirk on his face – oh yes, Naruto knew him rather well. The umbrella attached to his back and Ame Hitai-ate on his head mean nothing at the moment. A wolf in sheep's clothing was still a wolf in the end.

"Aoi Rokusho..."

"My my. When was the last time I saw you Naruto?" Aoi spoke in an arrogant tone.

"Damn traitor," Naruto growled out.

"Oh? I prefer to think of myself as a man who sees an opportunity and takes it."

"Takes it?! You stole the Nidaime's Raijin-Ken (Sword of the Thunder God) then turned on us!"

Aoi only chuckled and swept a hand through his hair. "As I said, Naruto, it was an opportunity - just like today. Once Kakashi and Zabuza are done playing around, I'll swoop in for the rest and take my share of the spoils."

That only made the blond growl louder. Their eyes locked on to one another, one with rage, and the other with arrogance. Taking a deep breath, Naruto focused himself, and a small smirk appeared on the boy's face.

"That won't be the case Aoi."

"Huh?"

Naruto unseal his blade with a sheath form and grab his Zanpaktou on the handle as the unwrapped around the blade. Aoi only raised an eyebrow at first but then whistled upon seeing the Zangetsu. The former Konoha Jonin saw neither fear nor hesitation in the blond Genin, only calm rage with strong determination. Secretly, Aoi was impressed.

Naruto gripped the hilt of Zangetsu tighter and stood in a ready position to strike.

"I will enjoy taking off your head, and when I'm done, I'll piss on your ashes before I take the Raijin-Ken back home."

Aoi smirked. "Will you now? Well then, let's see if you can actually back that up, NARUTO!"

**==Four years ago...==**

Walking in the Streets in Konoha, Naruto went through his daily walk for a break from the flower Shop or training. Since he took the job, an eight year old Naruto read a book silently from the book store he went. Stopping what he is doing, as the adopted parents looks over at his adopted son.

'I am so glad at least you fond of my younger self. If she haven't met Sasuke when I met him? But since that stupid Yamanaka Kinjutsu that almost damage my brain. And I'm so glad I became a Kunoichi and the man I love.' Sakura said in glad.

Naruto replied over at his adopted mother. _'Yeah, It's just I got the person I like when comes lover expression kaa-san. At least I got many people to notice me. Well, somewhat, anyway. They got my image, after all.'_

'You know there are some that do love you, sochi,' Sakura said warmly.

The sunset-blond smiled as the he went back into his walking for their musings conversation. Even the Anbu hidden in the rooftops preferred this Naruto. While they still drove his crazy with beating, (something He hates for stalking did religiously and also he'll beat everyone who followed him for info about his life.), the calm stoic orange-highlight blond was a bright sight. A bond on someone brought everyone out of their thoughts. And suddenly Naruto bump on someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I don't know watch were I'm going." He apologized.

"That's okay, there's no hard done." A man replied.

Naruto gave quick look at the man, with a stern voice, he gave the Jounin look closely. As his adopted father told him that he was the Traitor of Konoha who stealing the Raijin-kin, as the green-haired man wearing a standard Konoha Jounin uniform standing in. Noticing Naruto, that he describe that the rumor he heard are true and that was 'black savior' (Kuro Kyūseishu) himself of what he heard and he gave a small wave, since he was not one of the few that did ignore the boy well. The blond smirked and gave a two finger salute.

"I take you must be Naruto Kurosaki. At least your acting like yourself," Aoi sighed in exasperation.

"Easy to you to say, mister..," the blond said dryly.

"It's Aoi, Naruto-san," man name Aoi said.

"Pleasure to meet you? I heard that the Chunin Exams coming up?" Naruto said.

"Yes and the maintain I better report!"

"Oh! So you just got back on the mission, right?"

Aoi nodded. "Hmmph That's right, I was send to the Land of Tea."

"Well?"

"I got my Mission complete."

"So what did you find in the land of Tea?" Naruto asked in his business tone.

Aoi sighed. "It was a wild damn goose chase. The rogues of 'supposed' ninja turned out to be witless thugs with over inflated egos. They weren't even really that skilled, save their boss who was a former samurai."

"Any civilian's harmed by these fools?"

Aoi looked down. "Some people tried to fight them before I got there. Four were wounded, two dead. And I won't mention about what they did to some of the women."

Naruto's eyes narrowed with rage. "And they dare call themselves shinobi..."

"Don't be naïve, Naruto. There are many shinobi parts of the Hidden Villages who have done such things too," Aoi commented.

"Then what the hell is to gain by doing that?!"

The adult sighed. "Not all see the world like we do. They follow and choose the easy path of corruption, and power can corrupt even the most compassionate of people."

"These fools think themselves above the code of shinobi, so they follow their hollow logic. In the end, all that awaits them is a hunter Nin's sword," Aoi finished.

Naruto was silent for a moment. "When I become a shinobi, I will make sure any traitor I come across gets what's coming to them."

Aoi nodded in agreement. "Well I better go! Hope we see you some time to talk about."

"Yeah you too." Naruto replied.

With that Aoi heading separated straight to the Hokage's Tower to report in and while Naruto walking someplace to eat.

**==Present - At the Unfinished Bridge==**

"This fog... It's not a natural one," Kakashi whispered.

"That's right, Kakashi... there's no doubt about it," Kushina said.

When Team 7 plus Sakura arrived at the bridge, they found themselves engulfed by a dense fog that seemed to stretch on for miles. Kakashi, Kushina and Naruto's wood clone took leads while Sasuke with his reishi bow, Sayuri with her Yagyumaru, Hitomi with her katana **(AN: Reveal Info is below)**,and Sakura stood in defensive stances around Tazuna, surveying what they could of the area for any threat. They did not have say it; their sensei knew the Genin were just as tense. The fog around them felt almost suffocating, as if it was another enemy itself. Kakashi, Kushina and Naruto narrowed their eyes upon hearing a familiar chuckle.

"Hello Kakashi and Kushina."

The fog slightly parted, revealing Zabuza and the hunter Nin. Near them were all the bridge workers, and Tazuna paled at seeing everyone knocked out. The swordsman eyed his prey but noticed one odd change right off the bat. Zabuza's eyes narrowed sharply when he saw who he thought was the sunset-blond runt from last time. The clone only stared calmly with a faint smirk gracing his lips. _'Boss is gonna love the look on this bastard's face when I dispel later on.'_

"So, it's good to see you shrimp?"

"Has sword fixed or you buy another one," Naruto's clone replied in mocking expression, not missing a beat.

It was not only that. Zabuza growl for Naruto mocking him for breaking his sword, could feel there was much more to the blond than before, but since he repaired his sword by the ability to absorbs blood from the victims and use a substitute blood from creatures or anything. But who changes that fast in only a week's time?

Meanwhile behind the mask, Haku bit his lip slightly. He knew he would have to fight, but a part of his was screaming not to. More specifically, He had her eyes completely locked on to Naruto and no one else. He did not want to fight him. But to complete Zabuza's dream, her heart couldn't choose.

"Haku."

"Yes Zabuza-Sama," she said in a deeper tone voice.

The Naruto clone narrowed his eyes. He did not hear the name, but he heard the hunter Nin's voice. He swore he'd heard it before. He knew he could draw Zangetsu like the Boss, but he wanted the original to have his fun. Time to show what a Hakuda can do, and make his Zanpaktou proud.

"We follow your plan. Take care of that orange blond gaki. Gozu, you have the Uchiha brats. Meizu, take care of pinky and the red haired brat. Hatake and Namikaze… is all mine…" Zabuza said in a drawn out tone blanketing the area with strong killer intent. Kakashi's eye only twitched and Kushina's growl while to the former Kiri swordsmen surprise that damn blond brat remained unaffected, Tazuna paled as he tried his best not to fall to his knees. Sasuke silent and Hitomi however seem to be slightly trembling which did not go unnoticed by the former Kiri swordsman.

"She's shaking again, how pitiful" Zabuza mocked.

"You stay out of this! You bastard!" Sayuri outburst.

"Take care of the brats. Kakashi's and Kushina's mine!" he roared as he charged the copy-ninja.

Haku sprinted towards Naruto with senbon in between her fingers. Gozu went for the Uchiha twins with his claws ready to strike. Meizu also charged for Sakura and Hitomi who was in her Zanjutsu stance with Sode no Shirayuki in both hands.

_'I won't fail you Sakurayuki-shisou, Yoruichi-sensei, Zangetsu-san, and Naru-kun! I will prove myself to be a kunoichi...! And a Future wife too!' _Sakura thought._  
><em>

Naruto and Haku clashed with the sunset-blond wood clone avoiding the senbon thrown at him at whom both pull kunai and charge. To the brunette's surprise the blond was keeping pace with her as she ducked being slashed to the face where she counted by trying to run the clone through with her kunai. He deftly sidestepped, avoiding being dispelled. The two move flawlessly in almost a dance trying to hit the other.

Raising his sword with ease, he brought it down on Kakashi, who blocked with a kunai and Kushina charged at him with her sword and he dodge it. Sprinting ahead, Haku charged Naruto and the others, three senbon in between her fingers that she threw at their targets. But half-way through their flight, his eyes widened upon seeing them snap in half and fall to the ground. He could swear he heard something, and he turned his attention back to Naruto. Black reiryoku slightly covered his arm but soon vanished. Skidding to a stop, Haku was in disbelief on what she saw. _'Were those black flames?'_

"Will you not let us complete our mission? I would rather not fight you," Haku said in a emotionless deep tone.

The clone still swears he heard that voice before. He stares evenly at the enemy before him; "Have you seen the people here? That Gatou is slowly killing off this nation with his actions! I will never let him win!"

Haku bit his lip under his mask as he back-flipped avoiding a knee strike. She quickly goes into rapid handsigns as she skids backwards.

"**‡****Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō!‡** (Secret Jutsu: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)" _  
><em>

Instantly hundreds of ice shaped senbon appeared above her as the Moku Bunshin Naruto widen his eyes. _'Holy shit…'_

In a heartbeat they fly with blinding speeds towards his prey. But to his surprise behind his jutsu strikes dead on the sunset-blond vanishes in a blink of an eye.

_'What was that! That wasn't Shunshin!_' Haku shocked.

"Wide open," said a voice to her side.

Hearing a voice whisper he turns just as a powerful palm strike hits his in the chest. The force sent his skidding back several feet before recovering. His chain mesh took most of the force but he still feel some ribs might be a little cracked.

"_**Tessho**_- a palm strike meant to break bones and kill at the first hit. I held back on purpose. But trust me when you will be in pain for a while," Naruto said calmly.

But mentally The Naruto-clone internally shivered. He remembered being hit by that from Zangetsu. It did indeed break bones, and the strike had sent the poor blond flying into two trees. But good thing Sakura was around to healed him in time.

/_"I heard that!"_/

Promptly ignoring the hollow's uproar through the link from the original Naruto, the blond clone charged ahead. Haku goes into another set of handsigns. Soon ice gathered Haku's fist as he slammed it to the ground.

"**Hyoton: Namida Reito!****"**

Soon sharp spikes of ice shot forward on Naruto who dodged in seconds and thrown several kunai at the Hyoton user. He skillfully cartwheeled out of the way and threw senbon in retaliation. Again to her shock the blond moved out of the way in time.

_'It's amazing how he improved from only a week's time. Did it have to do with that weird power I saw?' _

"Too slow." Naruto comment.

_**[Good, its seems your **_**_'Kenbunshoku Haki' impressed.]_ **Leivathan said.

_'Thanks, Rayleigh.'_**  
><strong>

**==With Kakashi & Kushina and Zabuza==**

Kakashi was holding up his Kunai in a defensive stance with Kushina holding her Uzunome as well. Zabuza was totally controlling this battle, no doubt about that. His Sharingan wasn't too much use as the fog was too thick. He was covered in small cuts here and there same with Kushina, the biggest being in his hand. Zabuza had stabbed him with a strange blade as soon as he had tried to uncover his Sharingan. After that Zabuza had disappeared into the mist, showing why he was called Demon of Kiri. His ability with the silent killing method was frightening. The only reason he was still here was because of his Sharingan; he could dodge just enough for Zabuza to miss any of his vital areas. He was just hoping that Naruto, Sakura and Squad 7 were doing better. He could still hear sounds from another battle, so he was positive that they were still alive. And so does Kushina has she give Kakashi support as they on 12-6 or North south position.

"Well, well Kakashi and Kushina, it looks like you don't look so good" it came from Zabuza in the mist.

"You're worried about me Zabuza? That's cute. You don't have to, I'm more than ok" Kakashi said, hiding his worry.

"Yeah, what he said!" Kushina furious while she grip her Uzunome.

"Really? I guess we will have to do something about that won't we?" Zabuza said finishing with an evil laugh. Kakashi and Kushina tightened up their stance and awaited a new barrage of assaults.

**==With Sasuke & Sayuri and Gozu==**

Flipping over the taller man Sasuke and Sayuri skillfully avoiding the metal claws of the former masked Kiri Chunin with their swords. Much to the older man's ire he had to admit this kid and his sister is good, but one way or another he was killing this punk and the little girl.

"Stand still you little brats," Gozu grumbled.

The Uchiha scoffed; "right so you hit me with those poisoned claws, I'll pass."

"So am I." Sayuri said.

"It will only hurt two of you for a minute, I promise," the older male said darkly as he charged.

Sayuri quickly goes through several handsigns. He soon takes a deep breath.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"

The Chunin widens his eyes as the flames envelope him before he could scream. The Uchiha twins watches silent as the fireball dies down and he sees a chard Gozu lying on the ground but before he look back to help either Naruto or Sakura he sees the body turn to water.

_'Mizu Bunshin!' _Sayuri shocked._  
><em>

At that thought Sayuri barely dodged a thrust from metal claws meant to rip through her spine. She quickly spins pulling a perfect roundhouse kick to the Chunin's face sending the man reeling.

Pulling out a Yagyumaru Sayuri goes for the kill. Recovering Gozu shoots out a chain from his gauntlet which startled the Uchiha as he pulled his arms up to guard. To his dismay the spiked chains wrap around his wrists as the older man grips the chain and pulls harshly towards Gozu. Before he could blink Sayuri feels a hard punch to his jaw from the rogue Chunin.

"Eye for an eye Uchiha bitch," Gozu chuckles as he keeps the chain around Sayuri's wrists.

"Let go of my sister, you bastard!" Sasuke yelled in rage

As Gozu turn head and surprised that a folly of blue light arrows heading straight of him with high speed and so a he detached the chains as he back-flip avoid the arrows he fired and he thought. _'What are those arrows? It look like Chakra that come fires unlimited shots, and this could be worst!'_

But his fun is stopped now seeing Sasuke was, hold a strange blue web that look like a bow at at him. Quickly realizing the brat save his sister he waits quietly vanishing into the mist. Time for a hunt.

As Sasuke flash step-like beside his sister and said. "You alright, Sayuri?" as he worried while his on the archer stance.

"Yeah! I'm fine, Sasuke-nii. But my eyes feel so weird." Sayuri replied.

Using the mist to advantage Sayuri rubbed her eyes as they hurt strangely. Looking into a puddle they soon widen in excitement. And sure enough, her eyes were red with one tomoe in her left eye and two in her right eye. He had the Sharingan.

Sasuke surprised that his twin sister caught on his eye somehow activate her own Sharingan.

"You did it, Sayuri! You finally awaken the our families birthright!" Sasuke said in proud of how his twin sister compare of Sayuri's young age and as Sayuri replied. "Thanks Sasuke-nii."

"Any time, and also I will teach you a thing or two!"

Sayuri nodded and as she stood and as they on the defensive positions as Sasuke with his Genrei Kojaku and his sister with her Yagyumaru for watching their backs.

**==With Sakura & Hitomi and Meizu==**

Tazuna had to admit the little lavender-rosette and the red haired girl was actually putting up a good fight against the dual horned Kiri Chunin who was growling in frustration. When did this little pink haired bitch with her sword and combine with taijutsu, and the red hair girl as well for the their skills are aggressive? He deflected Hitomi's Uzunohana with his claws? He grudgingly admitted Sakura and Hitomi's Taijutsu and Kenjutsu was good, but it pissed him off being tricked by a simple Bunshin jutsu! Oh he was going to skin this girl alive once got a hold of her.

_'Damn, she's fast! And Strong!'_

Sakura glared coldly as she stood ready for Meizu's onslaught along with Hitomi. She had to secretly admit she felt calm. She felt no fear standing up against one of demon brothers. Was really all that training with Zangetsu and Yoruichi the reason she did not feel afraid?

_'I will be a better kunoichi! I'll be just as strong equal as Naru-kun!' _She thought_.  
><em>

As Hitomi stared at Sakura at the time her kenjustu combine with taijutsu is amazingly combo in the time? She did learned Mae-kenjutsu what her mother told her to learned something like that.

_'How strong are you, Sakura!'_ Hitomi thought but cause her jealousy.

**==With Naruto-Moku Bunshin and Haku==**

Finding an opening the Naruto clone tried to strike at Haku's ribs but oddly met by sliding off like it was ice and did not penetrate.

"What the hell?"

"This is my **Kori****no**** Yoroi** (Ice Armor), hitting my skin won't be that easy…" Haku explained.

The sunset-blond narrowed his eyes in thought before they widen; "Hyoton…"

"Yes, I carry the Kekkai Genkai to create ice. Unfortunately it also made us a target to the Mizukage Yagura," Haku spoke gently.

Naruto nodded solemnly. "The bloodline purge." Haku nods.

Both are silent before he pleads with him again; "Please let us complete our mission. I do not want to kill you."

Naruto lightly glares at Haku before gesturing; "have you not seen Nami. People are dying from either starvation or depression. There are little orphan kids fending for themselves because their parents did not want to feed them or they were kidnapped by Gatou. I am going to kill that little midget prick when I find him!"

Haku bit his lip, and then spoke in his real voice. "Then...please forgive me, Naruto."

The clone's eyes widened, as Haku flipped backwards while going through hand signs. Naruto shook his head. _'Why? Please, Kami why is it him!?'_

Finishing her hand signs, she knelt down and slammed her hand to the ground, saying, "**Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyōsō**. (Ice Release/Style: Certain-Kill Ice Spears)"

A row of ice spikes shot forward, targeting the blond who had now been woven into her heart. While not showing any outward emotion, her mind was screaming, _'Dodge! Please Kami Don't make me kill you! PLEASE GET AWAY NARUTO!'_

Sakura's breath hitched while guarding against Meizu with Hitomi. Everything seemed to be moving in slow-motion as the spikes drew nearer to the clone. Even though she knew it was a Moku Bunshin, the thought of him hurt wrenched her heart.

As the last spike was about to form, everyone was sent flying when blue reiryoku engulfed Naruto and shot upwards. The shock-wave was so intense; it broke the fog around them. The spikes were no match for the sheer spiritual power, making it shatter like glass.

When the reiryoku quickly vanished, everyone looked towards the sunset blond-clone in sheer disbelief as Zangetsu formed in his hand. Slowly rising to his feet, Haku was spellbound. He had never felt that level of power ever in her life.

Zabuza, Gozu, and Meizu was in the same boat, as he looked keenly at the sunset blond with well-hidden fear. Hitomi and Sayuri stood up, shaking off the dust. They knew this was getting serious now. Sasuke on the other hand can feel his reiryoku.

Kushina and Hitomi saw the large amount of blue reiryoku and now since that that was the largest KI that engulfs Naruto.

_'What kind of power did you possessed... Naru-chan.'_ Kushina thought. _'And what kind of mother who was making my son a monster.'_

"Of all people in the world, it had to be you... Haku." Naruto said calmly.

**==With Real Naruto and Aoi==**

Near Tazuna's home, Naruto and Aoi both charged one another. The former Konoha Nin grabbed the Raijin-Ken from his satchel, and in moments, the pure blade of lightning appeared. Giving a fierce battle-cry, both struck their blades together into a deadlock, their face showing no emotion as they tried to out-muscle the other. Aoi was actually impressed by Naruto's strength.

"Took a shine to Kenjutsu, I see," Aoi commented.

"You never know when you need a good sword to sever the heads of traitors," Naruto growled out in reply. They remain locked for another second until Aoi ducked down into a reverse leg sweep. Naruto jumped up, avoiding the move and starting an axe kick. Aoi easily rolled out of the way within a second as Naruto's kick slammed into the ground, leaving a sizable crater. Seeing an opening, Aoi went for a thrust straight for the blonde's heart, but in a blink, the blond vanished, surprising the missing Nin.

_'That wasn't Shunshin! What was that?!' _Aoi thought._  
><em>

His purple eyes looked in all directions for the enemy. They soon widened as he turned sharply to parry Naruto's sword that was flashing towards him. If he had not known better, he would have thought Naruto had used the Hiraishin like his former father! No, this was different and maybe more frighteningly faster than that. Grabbing his umbrella from his back, he threw it high into the air. Naruto watched as it opened but mentally he prepared.

As hail of senbon rain down at him from the open umbrella he raises his hand toward the sky and yelled,

"**‡****Hadō #33: Sōkatsui**!**‡**"

A massive beam of blue flame shot from his palm, and Aoi covered his eyes from the sheer intensity of the blast. In seconds, the flames melted away the senbon and burned the umbrella as it blasted upwards into the heavens. As the flames vanished, Aoi lowered his arms and stared at Naruto in awe.

"That was no Jutsu." Aoi comment.

"It's called **'**_**Kidō'**_, spiritual arts used in three methods." Naruto raised three fingers before rushing forward to strike at the man. Aoi barely had time to block it and dodge out of the follow-up diagonal strike from below.

"First is **Bakudō**. This form is known as the 'way of binding', but also includes barriers and seals." One finger dropped, and Naruto Shunpo'ed away before reappearing, nearly hitting the purple-haired man's neck but was blocked by a hastily drawn kunai.

"Second is **Hadō**, the 'way of destruction'. These spells are, as you just saw, a form of attacking the enemy." A second finger dropped, and the blond quickly kicked up and hit the man square in the chest, sending Aoi flying back towards the trees. The man managed to flip over and skid to a stop on his feet, though he wondered if some of his ribs had cracked from the blow since he was breathing pretty heavily.

"Finally, third is **Kaidō**, also known at the "turn way." Unlike the other paths, these techniques have no set names or forms but rather are meant for healing various parts of the body." As the third finger dropped, Naruto's fist opened into a palm strike while he shot towards the man, and Aoi barely dodged out of the way in time. The strike hit the tree behind him instead, and Aoi watched, stunned beyond belief, as the back of the tree blew out into a spray of wood fiber and sent the entire thing crashing to the ground.

Aoi listened intensely at Naruto's breakdown of what he saw, gripping the Raijin-Ken. Lowering his hand from the tree, Naruto turned and stared calmly at his former friend. Both know there was nothing more to say between them. Now all that is left was their battle.

Both charged the other again, and their blades locked. With a small parry, they began their respective strikes, moving with precision and grace as they attacked and countered the other. Movements flowed between them as if in a dance, their techniques flawless. Moving in a full 360 degree spin, Aoi used his full strength to try and slice Naruto's head off. Moments before the lightning blade hit, the blond vanished with a Shunpo.

_'Just what the hell is that?!' _Aoi thought_.  
><em>

Before continuing his thoughts, he turned to block Naruto's blade. Some sweat dripped from Aoi's brow. The blond is pushing him hard - a hell of a lot harder than any normal Genin! His opponent vanished again, and the former Konoha Nin was hit with bone-shattering uppercut, the force sending him flying.

In mid-air, Aoi felt powerless from that sole strike. It was like being hit by a battering ram at full speed. His vision was slightly blurry, but he could see Naruto above him, raising Zangetsu over his head while reiryoku buzzed around the blade and his body as he screamed, "****‡**Getsuga Tenshō**!**‡**"

As he slashed his blade downwards, an arch of blue energy fired at Aoi, crescent in shape – almost like a moon. His awe was soon turned into intense pain as the wave sliced through his body and sent him rocketing back to the earth. Instantly as it hit, a large explosion erupted, a pillar of reiryoku shooting upwards into the sky. The shock-wave of power dispelled the fog in the area, kicking dust up wildly before the energy died down.

With a Shunpo, the senset-blond returned to the ground and stopped at the edge of a mid-size crater. Aoi lay at the bottom with a gaping slash halfway through his chest. Blood coated the ground and seeped into the man's jumpsuit. It was amazing that the man still had any life left in him. Gnashing his teeth, Aoi got back onto his feet slowly. Panting heavily from the exertion, the Jounin looked up at the cold expression of Naruto staring back.

He had seriously underestimated the skills of his opponent here. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that Naruto of all people injuring him to this level, or even at all! Holding his chest with his left hand, his right weakly held Raijin-Ken, smirking weakly. He knew the wound was fatal but still felt he had a little more fight left within him. Charging forward with a fierce roar, he tried to land a wounding blow on Naruto. The said blond just watched calmly, and in a single moment, he slashed horizontally with a wave of energy, ripping through Aoi's torso. The energy was so strong it literally sliced the man in half. In slow motion, Aoi's eyes locked onto Naruto's cerulean, and a calm bloody smirk graces the man's lips while the Nidaime's sword fell from his hand.

_'You've really improved... Naruto.' _Aoi admitted with proud expression_.  
><em>

The two halves fell to the ground, and Naruto stared blankly at them before looking up. His first kill, like his father said. It would be the hardest to cope with, but he quickly steeled himself when he remembered his own words from four years ago. Aoi was a traitor, and all traitors deserved death. That was the end of it.

"Not bad Naruto…"

The senset-blond widen his eyes hearing Aoi's voice. He looks down seeing his former friend just barely alive. Slowly shaking his head he looks down at his former friend almost mournfully. "Damn it Aoi."

The dying Ame Jounin looked up at the young Genin sternly; "Save it Naruto. I made my bed; I will reap what it sowed in the bowls of hell. Do some real good around here kiddo, See ya…"

The last breath left Aoi's lips as his eyes lost their light. Naruto closed his eyes only feeling small pity now for the dead man at his feet.

_'Once Kakashi-san, Kushina-san and Zabuza are done playing around, I will finish who is left.'_

Snapping his head up, he realized Aoi was on Gatou's payroll. This meant the bastard snake planned to betray the former Kiri swordsman at some time during or after the battle on the bridge. Walking over and sealing the body away into a scroll, bit his thumb and make; Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram and Slam his palm as the black marking appeared on the ground, the summoning seals.

"**‡Kuchiyose no Jutsu‡** (Summoning Jutsu)"

As the cloud of smoke came, then as the cloud began to disappear it revealed to be Akarui.

"Yo!" Akarui greet as it's been 8 years Akarui is grown into a tiger as for now as he and Akarui became bond with a master and the familiar and now it was the first time in the world who can summoned her.

"Naruto! It's good to see you again." Akarui said.

"Thanks, Akarui. I just want to guard Tazuna's family, I give you a 3 kage bunshin to will escort to know where it is?" Naruto ordered.

"Right!" Akarui understood, as Naruto create 3 kage bunshins as Akarui followed his clones and the sunset-blond sprinted out of the area, hurrying as fast as he could towards the other battle. With a word...

"**BANKAI!**" He yelled and transform, into Tensa Zangetsu, now Naruto was wearing the same color clothing

but they were different. He was wearing a jacket like shirt that

reached the back of his ankles, with trianglular rips at the bottom,

black robe like pants, and his feet same sandals. That make him a more faster to get to the bridge.

_'I better hurry!'_

**==Naruto-Bunshin and Haku==**

Back on the bridge as the mist slowly reformed, the Naruto-clone and still masked Haku stared at each other. The hurt in the sunset-blonde's eyes were as clear as day upon realizing who he was fighting. Reaching up, his dainty hand grabbed his mask and threw it to the side, where it shattered on the cement. Though his face was blank in expression, tears rolled from his right eye as his shoulders were trembling. It was obvious he did

not want to do this.

"Why?"

Haku gave a small sad tearful smile. "Because Zabuza-Sama saved me. I wandered for months alone through the roads of Kiri, no one cared enough to stop up and ask if I was ok. We were in a civil war, and one only looked out for one self. That was until Zabuza found me. He took me in, he cared for me, and he trained me. That was when his dream became my dream. That is why I am Zabuza-Sama's weapon, his tool meant to kill his enemies."

"BULLSHIT!"

Naruto's outburst shocked his into silence, and he ranted on, "You're a human being like everyone else! You have your own dreams! Your own goals for the future, your no fucking emotionless tool!"

"Shinobi are weapons, Naruto. That is the fate for those who walk that path," Haku said with a sad smile.

The orange highlight blond shook his head. "Maybe, but cutting out your own soul will only make you into a lifeless shell! And I know deep down you are nothing like that! And you damn well know it too!"

His words struck his harder than he ever felt, the conviction in his eyes almost overwhelming his. He tilted him head in confusion when the boy he was unconsciously cared for suddenly widened his eyes. He looked sharply back to the village and then in the direction where he saw Zabuza.

"This fight is done Zabuza," he remarked with absolute seriousness.

The missing Kiri Nin stared at him and then burst out laughing. "Oh really, brat! That was a good one. Tell me, why should I stop fighting?"

"Gatou sent another Ninja to kill both my team... and you as well."

Everyone's attention zoomed in onto the sunset-blond. The two Jounin gave stern look, Sasuke and Sayuri was not surprised, Hitomi's eyes were wide, both Gozu and Meizu look at the blond boy, and Haku only remained fixed on Naruto.

"And how pray tell do you know this boy," Zabuza asked sternly, a frown forming on his face.

Naruto smirked. "Because boss just killed the ninja who planned to kill us all, Aoi Rokusho."

Kakashi and Kushina's eyes went wide as saucers. Oh they knew about Aoi, moreover they remembered how Naruto was so pissed when finding out Aoi betrayed Konoha and took the Nidaime's sacred sword. It took the Sandaime a week to calm the boy down since he meet him. After that Naruto threw on his training regiment full time. Kakashi and Hiruzen knew it was hide the hurt and anger. And also Minato and Kushina.

But now after four years, it was Naruto who killed the traitor. The silver haired Jounin was not sure if this was Karma or Kami pulling this stunt. But as Kushina heard that Naruto did kill the traitor of Konoha.

Zabuza only scoffed and readied his sword again. "Unless you have proof, this fight is still on!"

The Kiri Nin continued his battle with Kakashi, and Haku soon ran through rapid hand signs.

The clone's eyes widened and he raised a hand in a halting gesture towards the boy. "Haku, wait! Please listen to me!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. ****‡**Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō**!**‡ **(Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)"

In seconds, a dome of ice mirrors surrounded the blond clone. Haku walked into one of mirrors and soon images of her appear in all the ice mirrors.

"This is my strongest attack. I...I do not want to fight you Naruto, but I must help fulfill Zabuza-Sama's dream. Please forgive me…" the tears still rolled, but now from both eyes from his blank face.

"Haku," he whispered. _'I am going to use 'Bankai' for doing this to him!'_

"Naru-kun!"

Sakura started running towards them upon seeing what the masked Nin was doing. She will not let her favorite orange-highlight blond soon-to-be-fiance, even if it's a clone, to be alone against an enemy.

The clone halted her with a raised hand and yelled, "Stay there Sakura-chan!"

She stopped in her tracks before she could reach the dome, and she stared at the blond with worry and fear. "B-But-!" She protested

"This is my fight until the boss gets here. He already knows what's going on, so he's running full speed. And when he brings the proof the dumbass over there wants, the fight is as good as over."

Gripping Zangetsu tightly, he waited for Haku to make a move. Though hesitant, Sakura listened to the clone and hung back near the builder.

**==At the house on the bridge==**

Lying on the roof of a house near the bridge, a black cat with amber eyes watched the scene before turning its head to sees Naruto sprinting at full speed. As stop for a moment and Naruto said. "So... This is your cat form... Yoruichi-sensei?" without looking

The black cat surprised. "Humph, And I know Ichigo-ojisan told me you can use that form to conceal your true appearance." He added.

As the black cat sigh for defeat the Ichigo knew her better for at least for years and said with a male voice. "Yes, Naruto. I saw everything the result of Sakura's skills. I'm impressed that her skills is amazing. And you trained her well." She said admitted.

"Thanks and your going already?" Naruto said. "And I'll won't tell everyone."

black cat nodded replied. "Yes, and thank you, and I'll see you at Konoha in the maintain."

Naruto nod and then a make a run towards them to stop the fight. The Moku Bunshin at the bridge mentally sent the message of what was going on, and he had to stop Zabuza and Haku-Chan before it was too late. In his hands, he gripped the items which would absolutely get the Kiri Nin's attention: Aoi's Hitai-ate and the Raijin-ken. While using Shunpo would have made the trip quicker, he could only use it in short distances at the moment, and using it continually would use up too much of his energy.

The cat's eyes never left Naruto's form as he passed it by, and a feline smirk crossed its lips.

Seeing the threshold of the bridge, the sunset-blond ran even faster. He had to stop them!

**==Kakashi & Kushina and Zabuza==**_**  
><strong>_

_'It was worth a shot Naruto. I just hope you get here to stop this.' _Kakashi thought_.  
><em>

_'Better hurry Naruto. If you don't make in time... It's all over.'_ Kushina thought in mind.

Kakashi looked worriedly in the direction of where all the battle sounds where coming. He was starting to get a little worried. It hadn't been nice sounds that had come from that direction, and a few moments ago the whole section of the bridge was trembling. And even through the thick mist he could see shadows clashing.

"It's some student you have Kakashi, to be able to stand up against Haku" Zabuza's voice sounded.

Kakashi tried to determine the origin of the voice. "The feeling is mutual. Naruto is most likely the strongest Genin in Konoha. And if not, he is the strongest of his year." Kakashi replied while keeping his worry hidden. He couldn't afford to show any weakness now. He had come up with a strategy to get Zabuza. Now all he needed was to wait.

"i did so, when he was..." Kushina stop in words for not to talk about it.

"I don't know about you and her, but I would like to see this fight, so let's finish this" Zabuza said, before appearing from the mist with his blade raised for a slash. But Kushina couldn't make on time. Kakashi led it slash him slightly in the stomach, making blood splatter out on his opponent. Zabuza grinned before disappearing into the mist again.

"I agree Zabuza" Kakashi said keeping the pain back by sheer willpower "it's time we end this. The next jutsu will be the last". Kakashi brought out a scroll from his flak jacket, smeared blood on it, and began a ritual like process.

"I agreed with him!" Kushina agreed.

Kakashi finished the ritual and slammed scroll into the ground.

Zabuza laughed "No matter what you're doing it won-" he was cut short as he cried out

in pain, and the mist lightened.

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza to find him impaled the ground by dogs, biting his arms legs and ribs. "You can't escape this. Now, release the jutsu!"

Zabuza tried to find a way out of the mess when he felt a cold chill and smirked at Kakashi "Sure. You want to see the demise of your student, won't you?" he said as he released it. The fog dispersed almost immediately.

Kakashi and Kushina was stunned to see a big dome of ice mirrors with Naruto with his Bankai in the middle. To his and Zabuza's amazement the clone was unharmed as he used Shunpo repeatedly avoiding the flying senbon or Zangetsu as a shield. He was about to go to help him when Naruto looked him straight in the eye. He got the message and stayed where he was. He was just about to ask Zabuza when he answered "It's Haku's clan secret jutsu: _**Makyō **__**Hyōshō**__._ No one has ever escaped or defeated it. Even I would have trouble with it." Kakashi and Kushina looked away from Zabuza to see Sasuke and Sayuri fighting Gozu and Sakura and Hitomi actually staying safe and not being hit by Meizu. Tazuna was thanking Kami unharmed, but he saw the look in the rosette's eyes, she was very worried about Naruto, much like he is –clone or not-.

"It's over for that clone," Zabuza chuckled.

"What makes you so sure?" Kakashi replied, blocking the Kiri Nin's sword with the kunai in his hand.

"That jutsu Haku just used is the most dangerous technique she has ever created. None has ever survived it."

Kakashi grunted then parried with a roundhouse kick, knocking Zabuza back. "Never underestimate Naruto. He has knack for surprises."

_'Come on, Naruto. Get here quick as you can.' _Kushina thought for hope of her former son arrived_.  
><em>

Soon a powerful wave of reiatsu hits the field stopping everything. First time feeling this Zabuza, Haku, Gozu, and Meizu are frozen by the sheer power enveloping the bridge. Dropping the dog summons Kakashi knows his little brother was coming now.

And by the feeling he was pissed…

_'What is this pressure? It feels stronger than even killer intent!' _Zabuza mentally was at his wits ends.

Haku kept herself in his ice mirror but looked confused seeing the Moku Bunshin smile warmly at her. "Now we don't have to fight Haku." The reiatsu faded as another voice roared.

"ZABUZA! CATCH!"

Everyone stopped and turned, seeing the original Naruto with his Bankai state throw Aoi's hitai-ate at the Kiri Nin. Kakashi moved fast out of the object's way as Zabuza caught the item effortlessly.

"Aoi Rokusho, missing Nin of Konoha turned ninja of Amegakure. He was hired by Gatou to tie up all loose ends. You included," Naruto said out of breath beside the ice dome.

The Naruto clone sighed in relief and raised an eyebrow. "Took you long enough, boss."

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, you know," Naruto said as he smirked. Kakashi on the other that cause him to make a eye smile with anime-style tears and said. "Naruto…I'm…so proud of you… coming up with such an awesome excuse…I now feel like my time being this team have truly born fruit." Kakashi said with eye smile.

_'Please! Not another Kakashi,'_ Kushina thought with whining expression.

Sakura couldn't help with a giggle of Naruto use the an excuse from her master that her sensei was Kakashi and he always late in 2hours or 3 and came up a lame excuse. And Hitomi with face-faulted and mentally cried out, _'NO! NOT ANOTHER KAKA-NII!'_

The clone chuckled as it finally dispelled, and soon, the ice dome shattered as a perplex Haku looked at Naruto. Zabuza, peering down at the object in hand, growled before gripping the hitai-ate tightly.

"I know he stole the Raijin-Ken, brat. Where is it?"

Without needing a word, the blond dropped the legendary sword to the ground, and everyone heard the former Seven Swordsman growling at the sight of the Nidaime's sword. The rage inside him burned like wildfire. That little worm of a man had the gall to actually try and betray him! Seething, he threw the hitai-ate to the ground. A sound of clapping brought everyone's attention to the end of the bridge still covered in mist.

"To think, a snot-nosed kid figured out my plan," a man's voice cut through.

The mist began to clear, and the ninja all saw at least one thousand men armed to the teeth. Making a path through them, a short man in a business suit walked in front of the thugs, a cane in his hands and a sneering smile on his face. Kakashi and Zabuza glared but weighed the options in front of them.

"Kakashi, Kushina, looks like our little _'duel'_ is done," Zabuza said as he hefted his sword onto his shoulder, calculating how many men he could take out with a few swings.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

Haku stood beside Naruto as they stared at Gatou with absolute hate and loathing. So this was the man responsible for all the pain and misery caused to Nami. This greedy, self-centered son of bitch was the one who killed Inari's father. Naruto clenched his fists tightly, and his eyes were starting to turn crimson at the edges while his pupils started to turn to slits. Sasuke, Sayuri, Hitomi and Sakura stayed protectively in front of an angry yet frightened Tazuna. Both shared the same rage Naruto was feeling for Gatou but knew that they would only get in the way if they chose to jump into the building fray. Best to wait near Tazuna and pick off the stragglers who came too close.

"Kill them all," Gatou commanded with a haughty sneer.

"What about the four girls? They look fun to play with," a thug says, leering at Sakura, Sayuri, and Hitomi. The redhead shivered a little, but her eyes turned harder as she thought, 'COME NEAR ME AND I'LL WEAR YOUR ENTRAILS AS A SCARF!' Sakura's own eyes were like ice as a frosty aura began to descend upon them and three senbon threaded between her fingers.

"Do as you like, but kill the others. Let's send Wave their funeral dirge in the form of their screams."

Before they could even raise their weapons to fight, Naruto shunpo'ed a few feet away from the enemy, as he walk towards them with the eyes shadowed and as Everyone shocked of Naruto attend to get himself killed.

"Naruto! Get out of there!" Kushina yelled with worried.

"Naruto/-Nii/-san!" Hitomi and Sayuri yelled.

"Heh, heh. That brat will died for sure then next to the rest of the puny konoha-nin." Gato chuckled.

As Naruto raise his head with his face blank but his eyes wide. Leer eyes and unleashed a burst of wave of massive KI as the scene turned blue as the mercenaries as the mercenaries frozed charges as Gato got confuse what happened but then as all his mercs is frozen like ice as the wind breezed surrounds him.

But make Team 7, Sakura and Tazuna was surprised of what just happen? Every time Naruto was just walk straight to them and then suddenly a the Gato's mercenaries just frozed.

"W-What's happening?!" Kushina whispered.

Soon they begun to collapsed. they completely knocked unconsciously.

"AH! What's going on?!" one of the mercenary said.

Gato shocked that most of his men will collapsed. As his numbers were reduce to half.

As the one of his thugs spoke. "He didn't do anything but so many of us got knocked out!"

Another thug yelled. "Hey, stand up, guys!"

"Damn! He beat half of us a single moment!" another thug comment.

"That means 500 people in an instant? What did he do?" another thug said.

Back at Team 7, Sakura and Tazuna couldn't believe what they saw? As Team 7 thought that it could be look like a KI but it looks similarity.

As Kushina spoke. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Wh-What? What just happened?" Hitomi asked.

Sakura smirked. "He's so strong. That's my Naru-kun." she admitted.

That cause Sasuke, Sayuri and everyone look at Sakura attention, as Sasuke spoke. "Naruto-senpai did that?!" Sakura nod.

Tazuna awed. "Amazing!"

As Naruto look at the midget tyrant with his eyes covered in shadow and said. "Gato? I guess I will start to end your corruption." He said in rudely. "You can become king of whatever-you-want-in-any-country."

Naruto rose his head and declares. "I will save Wave Country for your crime!" as his body engulf with reaitsu.

Kakashi, Kushina and the others could barely stand from the levels radiating from the orange-blond Genin. Hell, it was hard to even breathe! Sasuke has his Sharingan active and Sayuri even went so far as to think that if she already hadn't unlocked her Sharingan, this would surely have done so! This was infinitely worse than when they first faced Zabuza!

Raising his arm and placing one of his hand over his face, a massive wave of reiatsu hit the entire area.

Meanwhile, Gatou was paralyzed with fear as he looked at the eyes of the boy. Glowing crimson eyes with black sclera glared with pure rage at the little man. Sweat poured relentlessly down his face, as the amber eyes seemed to pierce at his very soul. And now a "ripping" fashion.

The black energy soon engulfed Naruto for about five seconds, and quickly disappeared, revealing Naruto in his Transformation. Naruto's orange-blond hair was long and straight, now reaching down to his waist, while the hole in his chest was now decorated with markings that stretched from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He had claws on his fingertips and toes and six small furry Dark-blue tufts; two of them started from his collarbone and stretched around his neck while one was now each on his wrists and ankles. Naruto now had seemingly white skin and, to further unnerve Kakashi, Kushina, and Zabuza #the latter two had stopped fighting each other upon sensing "Naruto's" reiatsu flare up#, a Hollow mask that was shaped the same as his face and covered his entire head.

The mask had four black spike-shaped marks; two of them stretched by the forehead while the other two stretched past the eyes and teeth before going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There were also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, that extended from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask also featured two long forward-pointing horns with black stripes extending from their center towards the tips. With the Tensa Zangetsu on his hand.

As soon as "Naruto" grasped the blade he let out a massive roar along with a massive surge of very dark spiritual pressure that terrified Hitomi and Kushina... as well as intimidate even the Sakura of what saw of Naruto's transformation is like similar to the full-biju transformation.

"De- de, DEMON!" A Thug shouted as wide spread panic was created in Gato's army.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up! H-H-He's j-j-just one person! W-W-Whoever g-g-gives m-me t-that f-f-f-freak's h-head g-get's a-a-an extra million ryo!" Gato nervous shouted as the army then charged in, hoping not to die.

With a hissed that would give the Devil a pause of fear, he said,** *Pathetic little creatures who dare to walk as men! KNOW THE PAIN OF UTTER OBLIVION FOR THE SUFFERING YOU CAUSED!***

As his head aim at the mercs, It is charged fired from between the tips of his horns. black-blue and hex-focused concentrated spiritual energy at the target.

***‡CERO!‡*** (An Enhanced One)

The words took immediate effect as the orb exploded and shot towards the army, eradicating everyone and everything in its path. All of the shinobi watched in awe, such a destructive jutsu for what seemed to be little energy, while some of the genin found the need to empty their stomachs. The Cero decimated the army of thugs. Then Naruto sonido to in front of Gato, the businessman crawling backwards. Naruto then grabbed him by his neck and held him in the air.

"No. No! P-Please s-s-spare me! I'll give you anything you want! Money, women, power, anything!" Gato pleaded as he tried to talk his way out of death.

***Sorry, but I have all that I can ever want. I won't be the one to kill you but,* **Hollow form**-**Naruto then turned his head to the left where the village.

"HEY!"

Everyone turned back towards the village to see Inari and the entire villagers standing behind them. Each person had a make shift weapon in their hands, and the young boy himself had a small crossbow in his hands.

"We came to help," Inari commented.

***About time.* **As turn his head back to Gato**. *They'll be the one's to decide your fate... and enjoy.*** Naruto said as he throws Gato toward wave citizens.

Tazuna and Inari glared at Gato along with the rest of the villagers. The bridge builder grabbed Gato's shoulder and lifted him up into the air. "You sick bastard. You are going to pay for your crimes you committed to our people and country." He threw the midget at a crowd of men in the midst of the group. "Hang him up; cut off his arms and execute him." Gato looked horrified as many of the villagers smirked victoriously, that bastard will get a taste of his own cruelty.

As a villager then shouted. "Cut off his arms and feed him to the fish!" Then every villager ran to the stubby bastard and proceeded to do just that. Naruto on the other hand flashed and returned to his group, and letting his transformation release, leaving Naruto the way he was previously.

Every citizen was crying in happiness because their families would finally get his justice. Gato's cries were covered by the celebration voices of the villagers.

"Oh dear Kami." Sayuri said in relief of the overwhelming energy.

"Sorry 'bout that. I seemed to have taken things a tad too far." Naruto sheepishly said as screams of pain were heard as Gato lost his limbs. Then the exhaustion caught up to him as he fell on the ground, heavily panting.

As Naruto's hole in his chest is covered in white energy then began to heal the hole in Naruto's chest, both the glow and reiatsu vanishing as he did so, and he simply sneered out, "Enjoy Hell – if there's anything left of you."

As everyone just stood there with widened eyes at what they just witnessed, Sakura bravely walked over and tentatively raised a hand towards him. "Naru-kun?"

Turning half-way, he gave a smile at his lover, his eyes back to their normal cerulean blue.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. It's over now. You don't have to be afraid of me." He raised his hand to her, and she squealed before jumping towards him and enclosing him into a bone-crushing hug.

Kakashi sighed with relief and Kushina is was that she got froze and shocked of what she saw Naruto's transformation, while Zabuza crossed his arms, annoyed he couldn't have killed Gatou himself. Haku smiled serenely, Sasuke smirked and shook his head at his senpai's antics, Sayuri was relief that she saw the villagers bashing Gato into bits, while Tazuna rubbed the sweat from his brow. Hitomi stared of her former brother behind with Sakura of how he can transformed into a some sort a 'demon' for killing all the mercenaries. This day may have been the most nerve-racking of his long life, but, damn, was he glad these people stayed to fight!

Naruto smirked and swept his free hand towards the soot-covered section of the bridge (his other currently wrapped around the rosette's waist).

First there was silence, as everyone stared at the soot and wondered just how such a thing was possible, but then it started to turn to murmured exclamations that quickly turned into a victorious roar.

Kakashi eye-smiled. _'This had to be the most unorthodox mission I ever been on. But it turned out just fine.'_

Kushina was feared of Naruto's new appearance that look like a mini-biju_. 'What was that just now? He wipe 500 Gato's thugs? And that form Naruto he transformed? It's like his a Jinchuriki itself, and also...'_ back in Naruto's form that he has a hole on his chest. _'And why there's a hole on Naruto's chest?'_

Hitomi also on the other hand that her former brother killed an army of Mercenaries alone. _'What kind of form is that what did you transformed, Nii-san.'_

Standing beside Inari, the same black cat eyed the scene – or, more accurately, Naruto.

_'Looks like Kisuke was right after all. And also he can control the Hollow's power. Let's see what you can do, Naruto Kurosaki...'_ She smirked. _'And I will see you soon.'_

No one noticed the shadow behind tree that was watching whole scene.

**==Behind Tree==**

It was dark skin Kumo-Ninja who saw whole battle. He was shocked by Naruto's power and his monstrous Jutsu.

_'I have to inform Raikage.'_ Kumo-Ninja thought.

"What Kumo-Ninja doing here?" Unknown voice said behind him. He turned around and Naruto was standing behind him. He took fighting stance. But it turns out that was a Wood Clone that Original Naruto send.

He felt blade on his back. He saw another Naruto was standing behind him. "Answer me," Naruto asked in cold tone.

"I am Kumo-scout." Kumo-Ninja said some fear in his voice.

"All right," Naruto said. "You can go now." as he retract his hidden blade.

"So you're letting me go?" Kumo-Ninja asked, looking extremely surprised.

"Yes," Naruto said and he took out a scroll on his kimono pocket and toss it to the Kumo-nin.

Kumo scout confuse of what Naruto give a scroll to him and said, "Wha-"

Naruto cut off and answered. "It's my info about my skills? But I need you to spread the word." He said

"Why?" Kumo confused.

As Naruto with his eyes opened and said. "I want the whole Elemental Nations for my Reputation, if concern the world for having me as that if they know about my reputation. And also tell your Raikage that not to mention me about I give the info to you." he declared. "And as my mentor said... it's Equivalent Exchange."

Kumo-nin scout surprised and replied. "Sure, I tell Raikage-sama for not to tell the Elemental Nations for I give the Info to you."

Naruto nodded and vanished with his Shunpo.

Kumo-Ninja sighed in relief and thought, _'It's feels like that I see death itself and barely I survived from it.'_ He started running to Kumo direction then before that he check the scroll and read that with a whistled.

"Tokubetsu Genin? That's new rank system in Konoha." Kumo-nin admitted.

**==Next Day==**

The day was met with the roar of celebrations. Gatou's death rang the bell of hope inside the people of Nami. Tazuna and his family were in the thick of it, joining the masses in celebration of the liberation from their tyrant. But the old builder had enough time in between his massive amounts of drinking and to explain it will be a month for the bridge to finish. There was just too much damage from the ninja's attacks for them to simply move on. Tazuna had to first make sure that the area where the battles took place was still structurally sound, and his workers were all in various states of incapacitation. He had some ready to go and others only needing a couple days to rest, but it was little better than a skeleton crew while the rest healed for the better part of the month. This left room for Team 7 and 11 to get several cautious items over with.

Sakura chose to spend her time with the orphan children her and Naruto had grown close to. Ironically, Kakashi is taken away by Tsunami, who 'wanted to give her personal thanks'. But Kushina saw her husband's student that drag tsunami for a reward, but! She knew what she meant. So the only ones not among the cheering masses was Naruto, Sasuke, Sayuri, Hitomi, Zabuza, and Haku.

Sitting on Tazuna's roof, the male Genin of Team 7 and Squad leader of 11 eyed their former enemies. You'd be thick to not feel the tension between the four. The last Uchiha and Uzumaki glanced at each other than toward the Kiri ninjas every so often, but weren't so stupid as to start any fights.

"Can I ask you something?" Zabuza asked, cutting away the silence.

"Depends on the question," Naruto retorted.

"Just what the hell happened to you? Granted, it was a welcome thing considering the odds we were facing, but something like that isn't something you see every day even in the Shinobi world."

Rubbing his chin and looking at Haku, Naruto knew he really did not need to hide Zangetsu from them anymore. It's not as if they could take the sword from him or tell anyone else what had happened to him. After all, who would believe them?

So, after a deep breath, he explained everything. Their expressions were priceless at the information, and his words were further proven when the sword-spirit appeared behind the boy in all his ominous glory. Zabuza nearly fell off the roof while Haku was spellbound. The very moment he met him, he knew Naruto is special. But with all this.

"So what should we do with them?" Sasuke said, looking over towards Naruto.

The sunset-blond rubbed his chin as his eyes locked onto Haku's. "Zabuza, was Haku a full-fledged ninja of Kirigakure?"

"No, he was just an orphan I found and trained. Haku has no ties to the ninja corps of Kiri like I once did."

Standing up, they all watched as Naruto mentally sorted through his thoughts. Peering over at Zangetsu, they both nodded in agreement.

"We'll take you back to Konoha," Naruto said, turning to face them.

"You sure about this Naruto-senpai?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Hokage-san would know what to do. And since I know why you rebelled against Yagura, I'm sure he'll would accept you both."

Ruffling his short hair, Zabuza's short level of patience began to run thin. "Gaki, Why didn't you addressed "Hkage-sama" instead of "Hokage-san"?"

The blond looked square into the eyes of the Kiri swordsman. The Jounin was impressed that there was no ounce of fear. "Because he use to be my father, otherwise I addressed him as "Hokage-san". I have no reason to talk about his stupid legacy."

Both Haku and Zabuza's eyes turned saucer-sized as they stared at him. This orange highlight blond maniac was the Ypdaime's Son?!

Naruto just smirked at their expressions and turned away so as to prevent himself from laughing out loud. "Not by blood anymore, of course. I'm no longer part of his family, as Haku was a orphan and therefore do not have any of them like Kushina-san as a stranger to them."

"Why?" Haku asked.

"Here's a hint? A girl has the same face and a red hair?" Naruto question.

That cause Zabuza and Haku eyes bulged that question is? As Zabuza said. "Kushina's daughter?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I was once the Minato and Kushina's son and Hitomi's twin brother, but..."

He explained to them about is negligence his life was horrible, and then they only focus their daughter. And since he meet his new parents and Zangetsu and that how he has the power to live his life and then as Zabuza and Haku along with the Demon Brother knew the rumors of his Reputation from Konoha? As Naruto is making seals and weapons that cause zabuza whistled of he can make weapons and clothes too. As Konoha considered Naruto as the 'Black Savior' and he made a emancipation notes for leaving the Family and Clan and he told them about the stupid toad 'prophecy' about the disaster has come, so as They thought it was his former sister was the 'Child of Prophecy' and they been started trained her and ignore his existence also the famous Jiraiya and Tsunade who trained Hitomi instead Naruto.

"So, once the bridge is done, you'll come with us and tell your side of story to him, and in no time, you'll both be Konoha Nin."

Zabuza looked at him dryly. "Things are never that easy, gaki, no matter what connections you might have with the higher-ups."

The sunset-blond just sent another smirk in Zabuza's direction. "Sure it is. After all, how many other ninja villages take in well-known missing-nin like Aoi to bolster their own ranks?"

"Why did you try to kill Yagura anyway?" Sasuke asked, trying to cut to the real question.

The former Kiri Jounin looked at the last Uchiha solemnly but remained silent.

**==At the Pair==**

the orange highlight blond was a little perplexed as to why Haku asked to meet him by the pier near Tazuna's home. However, since he did want to know more about the Hyoton user, why not indulge him?

His sandals creaked on the wooden planks as he saw the Haku standing at the edge, looking out over the dark waters. With the moonlight shining down brightly. Before he stood beside the brunette. They stood in comfortable silence, and Naruto inhaled the sea air, the breeze moving gently as it swayed their hair.

"Thank you," Haku almost whispered.

"For what?" the blond asked as he looked at her. She still continued to look out over the bay.

"For giving me and Zabuza-Sama this chance, even if the Yodaime does not agree to aid us. I wanted to thank you for your kindness."

"He will accept you guys. I know he will," Naruto replied in a determined tone.

Turning, he looked at the side of his face as he now mimicked him earlier stance and gazed out over the water. The strong will in his eyes and his words made her smile, but soon his face turned solemn as the questions finally come to her. The one question only an orphan can ask a fellow orphan.

"Why did you hate your parents?" she asked in her most gentle tone.

The blond looked down slowly as his eyes turn distant regretful, knowing it was a tender question.

"They ignored my existence the very day I was 7. I simply justified their treason," he replied, his voice cracking slightly. "What about you, Haku?"

_'He's been neglected by his parents from the beginning? While I..,'_ her thoughts trailing off as she remembered 'that' day...

"I... I knew both my Kaa-san and Tou-san. When our clan was being killed, my Kaa-san fled Kiri and found a small farm village on the outskirts of Mizu. There she met and fell in love with a man, but she kept her Kekkai Genkai secret from him. When they married, I was soon born, and for four years, I knew nothing of violence or war. But on a fateful day, I learned I could manipulate the water and turn it to ice. I showed Kaa-san, thinking she would like to see something so pretty, but she looked terrified and slapped me, yelling at me to never do such a thing ever again. But not a second after that, she hugged me, apologizing for striking me. Unfortunately, what we did not see was Tou-san, who saw everything from afar."

Looking at her questioningly, his face soon turned into shock as her eyes prickled with tears. It was weird as her expression remained blank with tears roaming down her cheeks.

"That night, Tou-san came home with a mob of the villagers. When they found out about what I'd done, they gathered make-shift weapons, and they broke down the door. T-Tou-san only gave us a blank look, before he brought down his axe. I remember he hacked away as he killed Kaa-san in front of me, butchering her until there was barely anything recognizable about her body, repeating the word "demon" over and over. I was crying as he walked over to me. I called out to him, but he only called me a monster as he brought up the bloody axe. I screamed again, and my Kekkai Genkai activated in my fear, causing ice spikes to impale both the mob and Tou-san."

Naruto stood in front of him as he looked up and looked at him, his tears falling, and his face empty. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he clenches his fists for what causing Haku pain, though his mind was blank. What kind of father kills his wife and then tries to kill his son!? Even if he was his father, Naruto only wished he was there back then, and killed that bastard himself!

Zangetsu bowed his head, and even Hakuto was silent, and even his parents. all spirit, hollows, 2 couple, and the soul reaper saw countless pain and sorrow in their lives. To them, it was commonplace, a cruel part of life that would forever be there, though while Zangetsu could show compassion when he chose to, it was harder for Hakuto, being what he was.

Slowly and gently Naruto place his hand on Haku's shoulder.

He look away from him, muttering, "All just because of my curse. All because I am a-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Naruto whispered.

"That is what I am, Naruto. I'm a freak, a monster, a demon in human skin."

"I will never believe or accept that you are such a thing. You are one of innocent boy I ever met, I don't care about the curse. You are who you are, Haku, and nothing should ever make you hate the gift you are given."

A he silent that of his words. No one had ever given his such a compliment. For a rare moment, with his Hyoton, his body was far more adjusted towards the cold, so feeling such a strength of warmth was powerful thing for him. A small, heartfelt smile spread across his lips, and slowly his arms wrapped around the blond as a shiver of delight passed through his body.

"Arigato."

"Any time," Naruto replied. "Now tell me everything. Why do your eyes have such sadness?"

He saw him hesitate, and it was obvious this was something about his past he did want kept secret. He could tell he was regret to say this one thing; something that he figured was the link to all of it. his eyes were wide as new tear fell, but not for her. Naruto knew he might be able to hide his status as a Second Rikudou Sannin from his, but not 'everything' that happened to him. So he told his of his life from the time to the Negligence to now. He knew he could not leave a single detail out, and he saw the results. Sitting at the end of the pier, their feet dangling at the edge, Naruto watched as Haku's shocked from his face. He just wondered, if he knew he has the Legendary Eye; The Rennigan it's one of the most legendary dojutsu that belongs the creator of Ninjutsu, would he still be like that?

The Hyoton user could not stop himself of how pain by being ignored. So much pain he had felt, and yet he had kept himself this intact. He knew it spoke of his will, but no one should have ever felt what he had, and he knew the reason was the very thing he had held back.

"I won't force me to tell you, Naruto. Please tell me," she spoke with calm tone.

He saw fear, real fear in his eyes as they widened. He was about to look away when he sigh and gently turn his head tool at Haku, as he slowly shook his head.

"Sure, You'll have my trust for it, just like everyone else," he said.

"Does Sakura-san or your team respected you? Does your parents?"

He started to shake as he looked down to avoid her gaze. He could not bear seeing the hate or disgust that would come.

"Y... Yes, since I have my fiance Sakura, my friends Sasuke and Sayuri and the others from the Rookie 10 minus Hitomi," he finally said in barely audible tone.

He smiled a little. "I see," Haku said back. "so you getting married?"

With his smile. "Yes," He replied with disbelief, but seeing him warm and accepting eyes gave him hope.

"That was great, Naruto. I guess you get yourself a women of you, because that I will be your brother for now at least."

Naruto smiled again for having a new brother. "Thanks Haku. I could use some company, and you and Zabuza and the Demon Brothers will be my employers to my shop."

"Shop?" Haku confuse.

"I ran a shop to sell weapons and clothe I told you? And I only have one employer who has to earned my trust and someone will intending to get my information from me by interrogate for interfere my well affairs, and that's why I don't like traitors who ruined my trust."

Haku nodded for understand. Feelings could be brought to bear just by the simplest of actions.

**==At the Abandoned House==**

Inside an abandoned house, Sakura sat with all the orphan children around her. From the moment everyone was settled, the children began to bombard her with questions, and the lavender-rosette was glad she took lessons in patience from Zangetsu. Slowly, she answered every question asked of her.

"Hey, Nee-Chan?"

Sakura 'hmm'-ed, looking at a small brunette girl while gently rubbing the sleeping head of the toddler she adored named Noriko. She didn't know what it was that drew her to the little girl, apart from her always calling Sakura "Mama" despite the other orphans looking up to her like a big sister. Maybe it was the fact that she had beautiful green eyes like Sakura's own, making that little connection between them deeper, or maybe she just looked so adorable with her pretty blonde hair framing her angelic little face.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that those two features combined and the girl's title for her made her picture her and Naruto's children in the future (this thought causing a rather large blush to erupt onto her face when she did think of it).

She was shaken out of her musings when one of the orphans asked, "Where's Nii-san?"

All the kids were in on that agreement. They all wondered where big brother was. Before she could open her mouth, the make-shift cloth door slid open, allowing a tall figure into the room. The children were excited when their big brother showed up and rushed over to him to say their hellos. But he was not alone; beside him Haku stood quietly with a serene smile at the children. Quite a few had blushes on their cheeks when seeing the Hyoton user, causing Sakura's eye to slightly smile.

"You guys have been behaving for Nee-Chan?"

"Yes Nii-san," they all said together.

Naruto took a seat beside his teammate and soon-to-be-fiance, and Haku took his other side. The children were blissfully unaware of the small amount of tension between the older girls and boys in the room. Naruto could see from the corner of his eyes that the girls were passing glances at the other and felt a little confused. Was Sakura jealous? Or for that matter, Haku? Nah, that couldn't be right. But Haku is a boy? Right?

_'Right?'_

/_'It seems that the orphans look confuse, I see,'_/ The Hakuto chimed in.

_'Yeah, they could not tell Haku is a boy or girl, I think?'_

/_'But you better introduce to your 'fiance', otherwise there will be a 'Cat Fight'?'_/

Naruto took a better look at his fiance and boy cross-dress girl and finally could see the tension. Sighing, he decided to break the ice, hoping they wouldn't lash out at him in response.

"Sakura-Chan, meet Haku my new brother in arms. Haku, this is my girlfriend Sakura-chan."

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Sakura-san," Haku said in an overly-sweet tone, the close-eyed smile. "Naruto told me you are engaged?"

"Likewise. I'm so glad we did not have to kill each other," the rosette replied, "And thanks.".

_'It's official. looks like they started to get along,'_ the sunset-blond thought while praying these two don't kill each other by the month's end. Still, he was happy that life seemed to have breathed back into the village and its people. But something was gnawing at the back of his mind, which did not go unnoticed.

"Naru-kun?"

"We need to find Gatou's base," Naruto replied, voicing his thoughts.

The Sakura and Haku and kids were surprised by it. Why did Naruto want to go to that Kami forsaken place? Zangetsu and Hakuto, however, were both impressed by the boy's resolve.

"Haku, would Gatou's hideout still be guarded?"

The Hyoton user thought for a moment. "Yes, There would still be at least twelve to twenty men at the hideout. But Naruto-kun what are you thinking of?"

Standing up, he looked at both of them with a stern gaze. "We're finishing this. Once and for all."

**==At Gatou's Hideout at the Forest==**

Sprinting through the trees, Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, and Sasuke moved towards Gatou's hideout. Sakura wanted to come and argued with Naruto for about a minute, but she reluctantly agreed to staying behind to keep an eye on Nami (Wave). Besides not wanting Sakura to get into a fight while out there, there was no one else he trusted more than the lavender-rosette to take care of things.

That comment earned the blond a kiss on the cheek, to which Haku slightly and admitted.

Zabuza was impressed by the orange-blonde's wanting to finish the job, and to be honest, they did have to get their things from the place. The former seven swordsman explained the hideout was northeast, outside the limits of Nami. The place was actually built into a small mountain with a large area of fencing surrounding it.

"So your plan is to find where Gatou hid his fortunes, get rid of all the guards to make sure they don't case trouble in the future, and then place enough explosive tags inside to level a village," Zabuza questioned Naruto at his side.

"Pretty much."

The others blanched, and Zabuza asked, "Does the term 'overkill' reach your vocabulary there, kid?"

"Overkill is vastly overrated. Besides, how else are we supposed to know if the job gets done or not if we don't completely destroy the base of operations? Nothing says 'clean-up' like fifty high-powered seal tags enough to level a mountain!"

"And you're completely insane, in case I forget to mention," Sasuke said, putting his two cents in.

Naruto chuckled while Haku shook her head at the boys. Still, she had to admit it was a sound plan, if a little crazy.

_'Is my plan really 'THAT' out there?'_

/_'Fifty points on the F.U.B.A.R. scale,'_/ Hakuto snickered. /_'And also your Hollowfication powers are more beyond then a Biju and also...the Cero will be a BIGGER ONE!'_/

'A sound strategy if, a little reckless,' Zangetsu replied calmly.

Naruto sighed. This was going to be an interesting night.

**==At Tazuna's House==**

Sitting on the porch of Tazuna's house, the lavender-rosette of Team 11 had her chin resting in her hands. She was bored out of her mind, and she could not shake what that 'Haku' boy was up to with her teammate. While she admitted the Hyoton user to be her fiance's brother, as for Hitomi, so help Kami, she admitted to have anything on Naruto, she would-

Her emerald eyes widened as she blinked. Why the hell was she so protective of Naruto all of sudden from the start? Why did the thought of Hitomi taking Naruto away from her make her heart clench in pain? And she'll regret and her parents for lying them for now having a son in the first place!?

She was brought out of her musings when the meow of a cat nearly made her jump off the steps. To her right, she saw a pure black-furred feline with amber eyes looking at her. Sakura's nerves settled down as she took a deep breath.

"Don't frighten me like that," the rosette said, her voice a little shaky.

The cat meowed again and crawled on Sakura's lap. She pet behind its ears as it lie down comfortably. A small smile graced her lips. "Would be nice, being a cat once in a while. Wouldn't have to worry about being attacked by crazy rogue ninja. Or having a pervert for sensei or red haired matriarch of the different team, the twins, a and one loving teammate or mentor."

Purring was the cat's reply to Sakura's little rant. Sighing, the lavender-rosette looked towards the night sky, praying that everyone came home safely. Unbeknownst to her, the cat had one eye open, looking at her.

_'Though she is aware of it, it seems Sakura's reiryoku is impressed, no doubt due to Naruto and Zangetsu's influence. Yet it feels so familiar, almost like Rukia does.'_

Sakura sigh. "You know something... Yoruichi-sensei?" as cause the cat surprised as she look at Sakura and said with a male voice. "How did you-"

"Sakurayuki-shisou told me about you, that you transform yourself into a cat that conceal yourself to the Soul Society? But... Don't teased my fiance by with your naked body of yours when you revert into human form."

Yourichi face-fault and replace with sigh. "Okay, and I won't do that again." She admitted. "And congrats."

Sakura nodded for thank you. "And also I won't tell everyone."

**==Back with Naruto and the Co.==**

Naruto and company stopped at the fence line surrounding Gatou's compound. They saw at least two watch towers, which Zabuza said they rarely used, and from what the Kiri swordsman said, about the guards, there were nothing more than low-level thugs guarding the place. Easy prey for trained Shinobi, but still one thought was in their heads.

"Where's Kakashi?" they whispered in unison.

"Right behind you," he whispered back.

All of them jumped and scowled as they turned to see the one eye Jounin reading his smut book.

"So where the hell have you been, Hatake?" Zabuza growled.

The copy-ninja eye-smiled and said simply, "I was well treated by some very pleasant company."

"You got laid, Kakashi-san," Naruto corrected, not missing a beat.

Kakashi nearly fumbled his book while the others chuckled at him. After the small levity, everyone turned serious. They eyed the perimeter to see any openings and, after five minutes, decided it was child's play. The plan: Naruto would create some chaos at the entrance with Haku. Zabuza, Kakashi, and Sasuke would then enter from the sides and push the thugs outside towards Naruto and Haku. Afterwards, they would clear the place of all its wealth. After that, they would put the bodies of the thugs, both living and dead, inside the building and put explosive tags everywhere. Then finally, BOOM!

"Everyone up to speed on the plan?" Sasuke said, casting a few last-minute looks at the hideout.

"Yep. Oh, and Kakashi-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I know it's hard to having someone who can talk to me by your sensei's judgement, I guess I will earned your trust of once... If Tsunami-Chan gets pregnant, I get to be the uncle," Naruto smirked as he dashed ahead with a chuckling Haku.

Zabuza burst out laughing while the silver-haired Jounin slumped his shoulders at being so transparent. Even Sasuke chuckled at the small bash at his lazy sensei.

**==Gatou's Hideout - Entrance==**

Moonlight gave enough visible light for the two guards staying by the large gate entrance to see maybe a few feet ahead of them. The tall, scruffy one yawned loudly, causing his short, well-cut partner to glare at him.

"Will you get serious?" Guard 1 whined.

"Aw, lighten up. Boss is probably setting the town on fire as we speak, and then he'll bring that bridge-builder's daughter here for some entertainment," Guard 2 said, licking his lips in anticipation at the thought of getting his hands on that raven-haired hottie.

Hearing someone clear their throat brought them out of their lewd thoughts. They looked to the open entrance to see Haku eyeing them sternly with his arms crossed. Both stood at attention.

"Haku, welcome back," they said together.

His serene smile was the last thing they saw, as their heads fell from their necks. Naruto gripped Zangetsu tightly as he looked the crumbled bodies on the ground. Walking over the corpses Haku's eyes softened as he approached him.

"Naruto."

"I'll be fine, Haku-nii. Time to get started!"

**==Inside Gatou's Hideout - Barracks==**

In the barracks of the hideout, several of the guards sat about. Some were drinking and playing some cards while others were eating at a large dinner table. Their guard was pathetically low, so when a silver-haired ninja just appears out of nowhere standing on the table, everyone jumped in shock.

"Hey guys. How everyone is the evening? I hope it's been going well," Kakashi spoke nonchalantly.

"Because it's going to be better than what it was going to happen now," Zabuza said darkly from the door.

The thugs in the room paled when they saw the murderous expression in the Kiri nin's eyes.

**==Gatou's Hideout - Halls==**

Sasuke ran silently through some halls but stopped and paled upon hearing the screaming. Kakashi and Zabuza must have started, so it was now time for him to find Gatou's fortune.

**==An Hours Later==**

After an hour, Haku and Naruto only had to deal with three or four thugs fleeing from the hideout. Apparently, Zabuza and Kakashi were having too much fun inside there. Sasuke had come not long after, with four sealing scrolls filled completely with money, gold, jewelry, paintings, sculptures, and even priceless artifacts - enough to rebuild Nami ten times over and still have some left over.

Greedy, fat midget.

Finally, after the second hour passed, Kakashi and Zabuza walked out together, blood slightly covering their bodies. As Kakashi gave him the thumbs up, Naruto knew the place was clear for him. Haku smiled at his surrogate father, who had placed all their things in scrolls, but he then heard a 'pun' sound. Looking down, his eyes lit up at the small white rabbit that stood beside the swordsman.

"SANJI-KUN!"

The boy quickly ran up and hugged the little animal that jumped to his chest.

_'Sanji-kun?'_ thought Team 7 and Naruto.

Looking at the rabbit in Haku's arms, Naruto's memory sparked up in recognition. "That's the same rabbit when we first met you guys."

The Hyoton user smiled, blushing softly while looking at Naruto. "This is Sanji-kun. I've had him for years. He is such good little rabbit."

His fingers rubbed the rabbit's ears, which are received warmly. What he didn't say much to Zabuza's relief is that the rabbit was a gift from him. If they knew that, Kakashi would never let him live it down.

Petting the rabbit himself, Naruto went inside the hideout. Time for him to go to work.

**==Time Skipped==**

Naruto sprinted through the compound, lacing the walls with explosive tags. He was going to make sure that there wasn't going to be any presence of Gatou in Nami (Wave) ever again. Running out, he skidded to a stop near the group, turned around instantly, transform into a hollow again as his head with horns pointed at the entrance, a maniacal smile on his face as he screamed,

**"‡Cero Gigante** (_Extra-Large Hollow Flash_")**!‡"** He charges an enormous Dark-Blue Cero between his horns**.**

A enormous-size beam of blue energy shot into the hideout entrance. The earth of the mountain shattered as a massive explosion fired upwards into the sky. Everyone else was nearly blown back by the sheer explosive force. When the explosion had died down, half of the area was on fire, and everyone, even Sanji the rabbit, turned to glare at Naruto as tiny bits of rubble rained down upon them.

***What? Too much?***

**==At Tazuna's House==**

By the time they got back, Sakura, Kushina, Hitomi, Sayuri and Tsunami were in a small panic. The whole village along with the rosette was wondering what was going on –and why the hell a damn MOUNTAIN just suddenly exploded in the middle of the night! When Naruto gave a rundown of what they did, the lavender pink-haired Kunoichi had a small urge to smack Naruto but resisted. Still, at least everyone was safe, and all of Nami's money could now go back to its people.

Sasuke handed the four scrolls which held the village's entire wealth over to Tsunami, and the kindly mother with tears of joy in her eyes gave the Uchiha a very surprising hug before soon giving everyone else one - save Kakashi, who got a full masked kiss on the lips.

Zabuza, while cringing a little at being hugged, was soon laughing his ass off at Kakashi. Sakura and Haku were both blushing, wishing a certain someone would kiss them, while Naruto and Sasuke both snickered. _'FINALLY' _they had some blackmail material on their sensei!

Sitting on the roof of the house, the black cat yawned while looking at everyone.

**==Several days later...==**

Naruto had finally managed to get Sakura to forgive him for his little stunt back at Gatou's base, but it came at the price of having to take her out to dinner. Still, it wasn't too bad, as being the **'Hero of Wave'**, many of the shop-owners gave them discounts, making things easier for Naruto's wallet. As they strolled through the streets, chatting amiably, they both paused when they heard a little voice call out,

"Mama! Papa!"

They turned, and Sakura smiled brightly upon seeing Noriko running towards them as fast as her little legs could carry here, another of the orphans trailing behind the toddler. Sakura knelt down and scooped the girl up into her arms, and the other child accompanying her caught up to them and said, "Would it be okay if she stayed with you for a little while? The rest of us are out getting food for dinner tonight, and we can't spare anyone to watch her."

Sakura nodded her head and tickled the child's cheek, eliciting a giggle from the girl, before turning to Naruto and giving him a puppy-eyed look. Naruto just laughed and said as the orphan rushed off to join her group, "Come on. Let's go get the little munchkin some food."

Sakura turned to Noriko and giggled at her, causing the child to repeat the action as well, and they followed their male companion. But as far from Naruto and Sakura? Kushina with her hands on her mouth in surprised of how Naruto was so responsible to take care a little girl about the features of Naruto's blond hair and Sakura eyes, this girl will be like Naruto and Sakura's own daughter, Hitomi on the other that cause her heart painful for her former brother that taking care the girl on his hands, Sayuri couldn't help is awed of she had in mind of being a godmother/aunt-figure if Naruto willing to accept her honor and same goes her twin brother too.

Eventually, they came to a stand that offered a variety of dishes for them, and Naruto sat down at one of the outdoor tables while Sakura plunked Noriko onto the seat between them. As usual, Naruto got one bowl of ramen, though he also grabbed a plate of sushi and yakitori, while Sakura got some boiled umeboshi and rice with a side of sushi. For Noriko, they got her a small bowl of rice and an extra plate that they put some of their own food onto.

As the child ate away, happily content in her own little world, Naruto glanced at Sakura and said low enough so that Noriko wouldn't hear, "You do know we'll have to let her go eventually, right? I guess that's why the Academy always said something about not getting too close to the clients."

Sakura sighed and nodded her head. "I know. She's going to be heartbroken when we leave. The other orphans will be fine, but she's been all alone up until now. I don't think she even remembers who her original parents were, probably from the trauma of whatever happened to them."

They both gazed at her, and she turned her head up to look at them with her big green eyes. Smiling, Naruto fished some noodles out of his bowl with his chopsticks and put them in her mouth, which she slurped happily before returning to her own meal.

Sakura smiled as well, and she said, "I'll talk to Tsunami and see if she would be willing to take her in. At least then, she'll be with someone she's familiar with." _'Or 'I'll' take her in?'_

Naruto nodded_ 'So am I'_ he thought and turned back to this food, but they all froze when they heard someone running nearby. They looked up to the street just in time to see Sasuke run by, a panicked look on his face and his hands in the air as he screamed, "OH SWEET KAMI! NO PLACE IN THE WORLD IS SAFE FROM THE SCOURGE!"

They stared after him, thinking the poor boy had finally lost his mind, until a large group of girls, ranging from the ages of ten to sixteen, all ran by after him, screaming ecstatically at the top of their lungs, "SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!"

Naruto and Sakura turned to stare at each other, before both fell off the bench laughing. And Sayuri on the table on the other for how sorry of her twin brother got herself a fangirls in Wave.

**==One month later...**==

Everyone one was in a slightly poor mood after the bridge was finally complete. None of the villagers wanted their saviors to leave. The orphan children had all cried the night before when the two Genin had to explain to them they were leaving in the morning, which was so hard for Naruto and Sakura because, to them, these children were their kids. Noriko especially was inconsolable, and she didn't seem to want to unwrap her arms from Sakura's neck, her toddler mind trying to think of a way to stop the young woman from leaving her. Before Naruto secretly sneaked out to rendezvous with his Moku Bunshin and he got everything the Land of Whirlpools and as Kushina or Minato doesn't deserved them to have the possession remains of the Uzushio. And also he can thank Soul Mother Kushina later.

As the child cried into her chest and kept repeating, "Mama, mama" like it was some mantra to stop her, Sakura gave a puppy-eyed look that said, 'I want to keep her,' at her teammate, hoping her fiance Naru-kun would cave in and help convince her lover let her take the toddler along, but Naruto just shook his head, with a smile on his face. "Alright, Sakura-chan, we take her with us. I've have tons of money from my business and the funds from the bank nor supplies needed to support her ourselves, and we'll be have her as a daughter on time so much that she'll be going with us. At least I decide adopted her." He declared.

"Really!"

Naruto nodded for understand and in Naruto's mindscape; His adopted parents was happy in tears of joy for having a first grandchildren and also in their world? that was their first adopted daughter they attend to raised. Back in reality; Kushina was surprised that Naruto actually adopted a child in Wave and also he decide to raised her with...with Sakura but she mentally shocked and also to hold her tears on her eyes of Naruto did considered himself as a father to the first granddaughter, but until he'll will forgive them if they could. As Hitomi? she felt rage in envy of compare Sakura as a mother to the child that he had her former brother's blond hair and Sakura's eyes and also she should been herself for adopted Hitomi and now...considered as a Aunt to Hitomi until the same thought like her mother Kushina does if he'll return home. **(AN: I decide the picture compare about Naruto and Sakura's first daughter Kasumi? Link: : / fc00 . deviantart fs71/ f / 2010 / 078 / f / c / _ Hiii _ by _ Raidenss . jpg)**

The little girl couldn't hold herself back anymore, and she launched herself from Tsunami's legs into Sakura's arms, wailing, "Please, Mama! No leave! Mama, Papa, no leave!"

Naruto smiled and knelt down as well. "Noriko, I think you can come home with us, but I'll will adopted. And that means you have a family, and also I will be your adopted father."

'REALLY!" Noriko exclaimed and Naruto nodded. As Noriko jump herself at Naruto's arms and said in excited. "YAY!? I have a family! I HAVE A FAMILY!"

"My, my. she sure is one special girl with high spirit." Naruto chuckle admitted.

As for the other orphans, Hikaru offered to help watch over them all until the orphanage was finished, which soon brought back their lively smiles. Some were lucky enough to be reunited with parents who had been held captive in some of Gatou's warehouses as cheap labor for his smuggling operations, so the amount of actual orphans left was fairly easy for the fisherman to handle.

Speaking of Tsunami, both she and Kakashi were having a little trouble themselves, mainly due to their constant blushing and resisting the urge to jump at each other and start role-playing chapter 8 of Icha Icha Master, but promised as well to write each other when both had the chance. As Kushina growl but she replace sigh of what Kakashi did, but as Kakashi made a mental note for he'll make some novels like Jiraiya does.

Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed rather nervous and looked like the moment one of his new fan girls moved towards him, he was getting the hell out of there, team or not. Still, at least it felt nice to be appreciated for something he'd actually done than just being from the Uchiha clan... he has 'someone' already before Naruto and Sakura. As Sayuri can't help for how sorry of her twin brother having a fan-girls here in Wave. But I feet sorry for the Quincy Trainee.

Zabuza, Haku and the Demon Brothers watched quietly as Team 7 and Gotei Squad plus with Noriko on Naruto and Sakura's hands said their farewells and left. Watching the nine leave until they became specks in the distance, Tazuna snapped his fingers.

"We forgot to name the bridge."

"Well, what should we call it, Tou-san?" Tsunami asked, hefting the now-sleeping Noriko into a better position.

Before he could speak, Hikaru spoke up. "So help me, if you call it the Great Tazuna Bridge, I will kill you right here, right now."

The old drunk paled while the others laughed, and Inari spoke up next.

"The Great Naruto Bridge."

Tazuna nodded in agreement while ruffling his grandson's hair. "The great maelstrom, which pulls all things together."

**==At Kumogakure==**

"Raikage-sama, I have a scout here to see you."

The Raikage, a burly dark-skinned man raised an eyebrow as he looked at the door to his office, "Send him in." The door was opened and none other one of the best scouts they have in the field appeared before the man as the door closed again. The Raikage's eyebrows rose a bit higher, "What is so important you couldn't send a message?"

AS During the 3rd Shinobi War, as "A" (Name) is known as the best Nin-Taijutsu by using Raiton no Yoroi, since his fight against Minato for gain the Kyuubi, as with his Adopted Brother Killer Bee, the Jinchuriki of Hachibi. As Kumo has Nibi and Hachibi. Before the Kumo failed to tried to capture the Kyuubi and Kidnap Kushina with her special Chakra of hers. But since the Gold and Silver Brother were dead from they were eaten by the Kyuubi herself in her stomach by eaten it's chakra meat. But since "A" is earn the title as the Yodaime Raikage since his father was dead for defeat the Hachibi? But there's no reason of what cause of his Death?

"I have important information for you, Raikage-sama." the Kumo-scouts said. The Raikage merely settled into his chair.

"What kind information?" Raikage asked.

"Information about Konoha's S-Rank Ninja," Kumo-scouts informed. This shocked Raikage. Scouts gave him all information about Naruto Kurosaki? Raikage heard the rumors from Konoha that his reputation is a complete.

"What!" Raikage said angrily. "Black Katana...Unknown jutsus...Blue-Black unknown chakra...Jutsu unlike **Shunshin** or **Hiraishin**, he transforms into a monster that similar then a Jinchiruki, and he is only 13. Then I want you to add this ninja, under an S-rank, with flee on site order." Raikage ordered.

"I have information in the scroll to you that I think you may find interesting, especially considering the upcoming Chuunin Selection Exams." the Kumo-scouts said.

"A Genin?" Raikage asked.

"Yes, I have a scroll from the same person he gave me and he said he request it for not tell everyone from the Elemental Nations, otherwise it will be not risk himself of give his information for his reputation." As the scout throw the scroll and as unrolled it and read it and then with a whistle. "Tokubetsu Genin. That's a new!"

"Yes," Kumo-scouts said with certainty, "This Tokubetsu Genin, under a High S-rank, and Engaged-on-sight warning."

"No Genin has ever been assigned anything above a low C-rank with a capture on sight. But a Tokubetsu Genin is a new Rank from Sandaime Hokage's developed or Nidaime Hokage's idea. What makes this guy so good?" Raikage asked.

Kumo-scout said, "Konoha has been hiding good Ninja, Konoha's called him Black Savior in civilian and ninja population called him from the rumors and there's another name on the scroll is..."

**(Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories OST - Hand in Hand - Play)**

**==At Iwagakure==**

As the Tsuchikage Tower. A old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage hair cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ōnoki wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar (which in the anime was seen to be worn by other high-ranking members of the Iwagakure). Underneath he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armour. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this, he wears sandals.

The Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki, The 'Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki' (Ōnoki of Both Scales), the oldest Student of Nidaime Tsuchikage Mu who passed down to him the secrets of Jinton (Dust/Particle) Jutsu, the advanced nature **'Kekkei tōta' **andan advanced version and very rare form of **'Kekkai Genkai**'. During the Iwa grudges about Minato's actions. he endured the hardships of the 3rd Shinobi War, watching many of his people die in battle. Eventually, Konohagakure offered a peace treaty from the Third Hokage himself. While the Iwa council was against the treaty, Ōnoki strongly considered accepting it to stop the bloodshed.

As the Old Kage read the bingo book from Kumo that the his face that look like his father Yodaime? But since his surname was Kurosaki? But as he already heard the rumors about the 'Black Savior of Konoha' for the Civilian and Ninja population. But there is another name for Ninja population.

As he snapped his fingers and as the secretary came in in the door. "What is it, Tsuchikage-sama?"

"I want a Genin team to prepared for the Chunin Exams? I don't know what kind of Konoha was stores for." Old kage said.

"Hai!"

''I know why that Minato-brat has trained a strongest Genin in your blasted village...but our grudges will moves on.'' said Onoki shortly after saying then he fell forward holding his back ''ow ow ow ow my back!'' he said as he held his lower back. _'And I am too old on this shit!'_

**==In Nadeshiko Village==**

Nadeshiko Village of the Kunoichi that only Kunoichi can live there? Since if a Kunoichi challenged a Male Shinobi to a duel for his hand in marriage...the law of the Village will considered a arrange marriage to bring the male in the village for bear their off-spring. Since the Nadeshiko Leader pursue and encountered Jiraiya when he was peeking in the their bathhouse for so-called "research" for his next novel. As the match dragged on well into the next day, Jiraiya called for the match to be postponed, as neither party was making headway against the other, to which the village leader grudgingly agreed.

Decades passed in one night since she will be past her title to her pupil and then she went to leave to negotiate with Konoha's Yodaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze telling about his sensei about the Jiraiya promised that their students instead should one day seek each other out and fight if the two never met again. This promise fell to her student Shizuka and Jiraiya's pupil? But it turns out since Naruto's declaration that his no longer a Namikaze or Uzumaki family, but it turns out that the rumors thought out in Elemental Nations that Naruto, the 'Black Savior' of Konoha in Civilian and Ninja population.

At Palace? Nadeshiko Leader about is reading the latest Bingo Book from Kumo? Since as she was interested that she read about Naruto's name that is declared as a S-rank Shinobi in young age, The Nadeshiko Leader name Sayaki, as Sayaki announced that the Chunin Exams is upcoming in Konoha.

As Sayaki called. "Towika!"

The slide door open a women step inside the room is an imposing figure, easily towering over others. She has a slender physique with a very angular face framed by her short brown hair along with a dark shade of red lipstick. She wears a short, backless, red, full-body suit over mesh armour, along with a pair of arm-length gloves, a lon apron skirt which is open in the front. She also wears bandages on her wrists, covering all of her right left as well as her left thigh and leg. She carries an extremely long and thin katana strapped to her back.

As Towika knee her leader and replied. "Hai, Ojou-sama."

"Bring me Shizuka, Chiaki, Tsukiumi for announced that to send them to Konoha for upcoming Chunin Exams?!"

"Hai!" As Towika dismissed and Sayaki look at Naruto's image and said herself. "You made a promise, Jiraya? For decades has passed, we haven't finish our dual will be with your 'pupil' and mine as well."

**==At Kazegakure==**

At the Kazekage's Office. The Yodaime Kazekage name 'Subaku no Ryūsa' The Man wields the Magnet Kekkai Genkai and Gold Dust, As he wore the Kazekage robes and hat, his has auburn hair, dark eyes and was usually depicted with a very stern look on his face. sitting his chair on his desk reading the latest Bingo Book from the chunin delivered. As the Kazekage was shocked of how much currency the bounty of Naruto's head. Since the Wind Daimyo reducing the funding of the country's hidden village; he outsourced many jobs to Konohagakure. Since Daimyo of Wind Country cut down Sunagakure's budget and instead used Konohagaure's less expensive services, the Fourth Kazekage saw his own village in danger of extinction. In order to prevent that, he decided to focus on increasing the quality of the ninja in the village.

But Sunagakure carries the **Shukaku**, the Ichibi no Tanuki? Since Ryūsa ordered Chiyo seal Shukaku to his youngest son that since his wife died in childbirth. And Chiyo is retired counsellor of Sunagakure and the famous Master of Puppeteer and the leader of the Suna's Puppet's bridage, Medical-nin and Poison. Since her grudge of Sakumo Hatake, the Konoha's White Fang and the Father of Kakashi? Since his the responsible of the of her son and her daughter-in-law, as she's taking care her grandson Sasori?

Years past Sasori's gone rogue and became Missin-nin for making a most forbidden art-making puppetry? Since he made the most deadliest poison his made that he requested his grandmother to get the ingredients and he killed/murdered his first friend and that he give his friend a Prosthetic/Artificial Puppet Limb that since his friend Komushi has a missing arm in the mission. But there is no clear evidence but it is suspected that Sasori was responsible for Komushi's death so that he can make the first human puppet. Later he ingested some Sasori's poision by mistake. Sasori would not be blamed for his own careless mistake. But it's like Sasori murdered his friend on purpose.

But now sinces decades passed that the mysteriously disappearance of Sandaime Kazekage, the person that can also use Magnet Kekkai Genkai, and he produce Iron Sand and he studying the Jinchuriki of Shukaku (Ichibi) of the time. But since his disappearance is unknown. But no one who responsible of disappearance, Suna tried to find him, that he declared M.I.A. or K.I.A.? But since Kanbai is new Kazekage during his predecessor is missiing

But since Konoha announced that the Chunin Exam's coming up. So as it will make a alliance between Suna and the new Hidden Village that came from the Land of Rice Fields for making an Invasion on Konoha of what the Wind Daimyo was making announced but since they have it's 'ultimate weapon' for his strength of his village got. But Kanbei saw his own village in danger of extinction. In order to prevent that, he decided to focus on increasing the quality of the ninja in the village.

But during 8 years passed. He went to Konoha for negotiated Minato for alliance, but as he read the Bingo Book that was the same person that he use to be Minato's son, but then again he heard the rumors that Naruto Kurosaki, The Black Savior of Konoha on Ninja and Civilian population was praised from the young orange highlight boy for making seals that equally then the Uzumakis. But since his population was grown stronger, but he asked for directions to were to find and talk to him. But since he found his apartment complex he lived... It turns out Naruto refuse his offer, it turns out that he can't joined Suna for his strengthen in his village and married his daughter, if he doesn't want too. But as he said that Naruto is already have a his choice to make? But he has reason for not produce to having his daughter to carried his offspring. That cause him frustrating that he made alliance with Konoha for cooperating Naruto for Arrange marriage, but his not like go in for demands. But he still refuse, as he left the village.

"I will have 'him' for joined forces to the invasion, and then I will make Konoha pay." Ryusa with a rude tone. "And also that 'BRAT'!"

**(Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories OST - Hand in Hand - Ended)**

**==At the Unknown Village==**

**(Naruto OST - Evil Theme)**

As Certain Snake that sitting his throne wearing plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. He is seen wearing a black polo neck under it. tied with a purple ribbon forming a bow in the front, as well as white leggings and black open-toed shoes, and mesh top with a purple lining under it. Reading the New Bingo Book from Kumo with sadist smile. "Kukukuku... Interesting."

"Kabuto!" Man called.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama?" A man wearing glasses name Kabuto appeared in the shadows, Orochimaru's spy and right-hand man, that his wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

The Man name is Orochimaru? The S-Rank Missin-nin that he is not chosen candidate to earn the title as the Yodaime Hokage since they chosen Minato to be Sandaime's successor. The reason his teacher Hiruzen Sarutobi is that he made illegal experiments, as the rumors that he kidnap many Genin, Chunin and Jonin that been missing for years, and he kidnap infants to reproduced the Shodaime's cells. The Man who help Danzo to taking over Konoha but it failed, since he implanted Hashirama's cells in his right arm by implanted Sharingans from the clan members and he is a power-hunger, and the former member of the Organization called 'Akatsuki'. And he dream is to learned 1000 jutsus by attend to get his hands on the Uchiha member like Itachi does and learned Kinjutsu as well.

"I want our Team prepare for Chunin Exam. I have a new Individual in my list to join me." Orochimaru said.

"Hai!"

"And also We better call the Suna for alliance for prepared the invasion, and prepare my minions for upcoming Chunin Exams."

"Hai!"

"Kukukuku... So...the rumors are true?" As Orochimaru stare Naruto's picture in Bingo page. "So... that was Naruto Kurosaki, the 'Kuro Kyūseishu'? That boy is skilled in Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu, huh? And why his face look similar like Minato does, and why his name is 'Kurosaki'?" As stare the surname 'Kurosaki' in the page. "I wonder? it says 'he transform of a 'demon' or some sort, like a jinchuriki similarity?', the 'unknown jutsu called 'kido', and blue and black strange chakra... Hmmmm, if I get some samples from his body? This will be very interesting."

**(Naruto OST - Evil Theme Ended)**

**Chapter 10 Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>Weapons Information<strong>

* * *

><p>Kushina's Sword - <strong>Uzunome<strong> (Eye of the Whirlpool)

Hilt: Crimson Cloth  
>Kashira: Bronze<br>Habaki: Bronze  
>Blade: Uzumaki metal<br>Hamon: Wave patterns  
>Tang markings: Swirl Symbol<br>Tsuba: Round Swirl Pattern

Hitomi's Sword - **Uzunohana** (Whirlpool Flower)

Hilt: Red Cloth  
>Kashira: Black<br>Habaki: Bronze  
>Blade: Uzumaki metal<br>Hamon: Wave patterns  
>Tang markings: flower Symbol<br>Tsuba: Round-square Swirl with swirl symbol.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Hollowfication<strong> (Ichigo-like Transformation)

* * *

><p>orange-blond hair was long and straight, now reaching down to his waist, while the hole in his chest was now decorated with markings that stretched from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He had claws on his fingertips and toes and six small furry Dark-blue tufts; two of them started from his collarbone and stretched around his neck while one was now each on his wrists and ankles. Naruto now had seemingly white, a Hollow mask that was shaped the same as his face and covered his entire head.<p>

The mask had four black spike-shaped marks; two of them stretched by the forehead while the other two stretched past the eyes and teeth before going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There were also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, that extended from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask also featured two long forward-pointing horns with black stripes extending from their center towards the tips.

* * *

><p><strong>Technique<strong>:

* * *

><p><strong>- Chain<strong> (チェイン, _chein_) - After transforming, Zangetsu called his Zanpakutō to his hand with a simple gesture.

**- Cero** (虚閃 (セロ), _Sero_; Spanish for "_Zero_", Japanese for "_Hollow Flash_", **Doom Blast** in the Viz translation, literally "_Empty Disaster_") - Dark-blue Cero has become exceedingly more powerful, It is fired from between the tips of his horns.

**New Hollowfication Techniques**

**- Issen Getsuga** (一閃月牙, _Lone Flash Moon Fang_), where he fires a horizontal blast of red-black Reiatsu at an opponent;

-**Mushin** (無心, _Heartless_), where he rushes at opponent in midair and slashes them several times if he hits them.

- **Hōkō **(咆哮, _Roar_), where Zangetsu roars and release a massive amount of red energy, which damages all opponents around him.

- **Cero Gigante** (特大虚閃; Spanish for "_Giant Zero_", Japanese for "_Extra-Large Hollow Flash_"), where he charges an enormous red Cero between his horns before firing it at the opponent, as his Ignition Attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Completed<strong>  
><strong>Date:<strong> Finished: 4/1/2014/12:14am - Update: 4/5/2014:12:00am

AN: I come up an Idea from Onimusha Crossover? Since many fans tried to come up a idea, so...it will be a good idea for at least. But it took me a while to come up with.

**Everyone witness of Naruto's Hollowfication and then as Kushina realized of Naruto's secret of Reiryoku but it took a while to figured it out it's arts and also as Naruto and Sakura are the only people who can harness the power of the Kido and also Naruto defeat Aoi, the traitor of Konoha and the man who steal the Raijin-ken that belong to the Nidaime Hokage. As he got the proof and even he save the Wave.** **And Naruto got his name in the Bingo Book and the Chunin Exam is started, and it will be a bloody bath if you asked me.**


	12. Chapter 11: Home, Hat n Clogs, Exams

Chapter 11: Return Home, Hat and Clogs, and the Chunin Exams awaits.

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

_The Return home with a child, A Man wearing a Hat and The Upcoming Exam rising._

Grammer - ***...* - Mix Voice of Human/Hollow Hybrid or Visored**

New Grammer **- **/.../** - Mix both Spirit and Hollow talking or thought  
><strong>

Grammer Replecement** - [Zanpakuto Awaking] **to** {Zanpakuto Awaken}  
><strong>

AN: I better thank Kishimoto Masahi for while to name the Uchiha and the Senju Ancestors names? I decide to wait for months to name of all the Characters? And at last I finally to see Hagoromo's face and the names of his sons: Asura, the Senju Ancestor and Indra, the Uchiha Ancestor. And also Hagoromo has a brother too.

**(Story Start)**

**==At Hokage's Tower in Konoha==**

As Minato reading the message and then that the Team 7 and Gotei Squad are returning the village for few days and then he sigh in relief of the report say both teams are safe but...his wife say there's something to talk about Naruto's actions and then as he heavy sigh for that how Naruto was strong and powerful of though out of the village? But since he send some ANBU for infiltration? But it was a bad idea, they reported that the penthouse and shop was protected by some sort of barrier? (Before they left in Wave) Naruto use the Kido Barrier called: **Hachigyō Sōgai** (_Eight Joined Twin Cliffs_)? A double dislocation barrier which erases whatever is within it from existence and removes the space it takes up from an outsider's inner consciousness, making it so one cannot even perceive its presence. The very thought of getting close to it does not even occur to those outside it. It is so powerful and unique in composition.

And he inserts High Advance Security Seals and along with Maximum Security Seal he developed, But as the ANBU describe the Seal designed is unique, the Seal is has multiple chains surrounds the seal, as they test it, it turns out that the seal triggered to sprouts chains that restraint intruders like his wife does.

But it's impossible for the ANBU to get through but since the Aburame send some insects to entered but it won't approach it as the it the insects are like they not allowed themselves to enter the shop and Naruto was pretty good and they tried to entered and then again they failed once again.

As Minato finished their message from Wave and then continue his paperwork but interrupted by the door open and a chunin is entered his office with a 'black book' on hand.

"What is it?" Hokage asked.

As the chunin cleared his throat and respond. "Um, sorry for disturbed your work? But there's some new Individual in this 'Bingo Book' from Kumo." he said.

"Really, who is it?" Minato asked.

As the Chunin nervous and said. "Um, you better brace yourself, I've seen his face, and if there is no turning back?" He instructed and as Minato nodded for understand.

Now the Chunin turn various of pages and then as he stop on that page he found as before he closed the book and placing his thump on the page he marked and give to the Hokage for is about to witness the new treat of all the Elemental Nations if that everything got worst. As Minato grab the 'latest bingo book' and place his thump finger on the page that the Chunin marked.

As the chunin let go the book then Minato open it and looked at the page and then went paled of what he just looked at the New treat of the all the Elemental nations and it says...

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Naruto Kurosaki<strong>

* * *

><p>AliasMoniker: Moon Slayer (Tsuki no Satsugai-sha/Zangetsu) and Black Savior (Kuro Kyūseishu) of Konoha.  
>Age: 13.<br>Rank: Tokubetsu Genin (Elite Class).

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Blonde with Orange highlights

Height: 5' 3"

Classification: Mastery of 'Sensory', Sage and Medical-Nin Expert.  
>Affiliation: Konoha.<br>Team: Gotei Squad.  
>Classification Class: S<br>Elements: 風(Wind)(affinity), 火(Fire), 水(Water), 地(or 土)(Earth), 雷(Lightning), 木(Wood), 氷(Ice),

Taijutsu: Mastered of an Unknown Taijutsu called 'Hakuda' - Elite Jonin-Class.  
>Ninjutsu: Mastered of Fuuton, Suiton, Doton, Katon, Raiton and Unknown Jutsu is called 'Kido' - Elite Jonin-Class.<br>Genjutsu: Unknown  
>Fuinjutsu: Mastered of Barriers and Seals - Sannin-Class<br>Kenjutsu: Mastered of 'Zanjutsu' - Kage-Class  
>Kekkai Genkai: Hyouton, Mokuton,<p>

Weapon: An Black Zanbato-type Sword with Silver blade, no Hilt and Guard in it, that hilt is covered with bandage cloth and called 'Zangetsu'. And also the Black katana with black blade, cross-guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape like manji, and a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt.

Describe: Blonde hair with Orange highlights, slim face, blue eyes, wears Black Kimono, Dark Blue Vest, Gauntlets with the blade came out on under the bracers and Greaves and wearing a White Coat with the Symbol with a Kanji '**月**' (Moon) in it. And transforms into that looked like a monster or demon was the kimono looked like Shinigami itself with a black katana on his hand that change shape from the Zanbatou.

Information: A man who killed many mercenaries with one shot from he transform into a 'demon' or some sort? And fires a orb of energy that similar the the Biju's Bijudama and in human appearance, but the color is dark blue? All Gato's thugs were knock-out that just standing there and doing nothing? And save the Wave Country from the tyrant Gato, rumors that people in Wave named the bridge after him. And the Kumo scout witness that he killed Aoi Rokusho who once a Missin-Nin from Konoha turns Ame-nin that steals the Raijin-ken with a powerful wave that shape of a black-red crescent moon and also wear a white mask that with dark blue markings and he can standing in the air like the Nidaime and Sandaime Tsuchikage that he can fly.

Bounty: 500.000.000 ryo.  
>Order upon sight: Engaged-on-sight or Flee-on-sight.<p>

* * *

><p>As Minato drop the book on the desk as seated back on his chair with his eyes widen of Naruto got his name in the 'Bingo Book', his actions got involved and became a treat to the all the Nations and then with the lost words of everything about Naruto's actions, he save Wave from the tyrant and became the 'Hero of Wave', his loyalty to Konoha, that if he'll surpassed himself and his wife? But it's why they pushed their former son away for busy training their daughter and now...soon he'll lost the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan's reputation about 10% from the villagers praised and Naruto got 90%? But rumors keep spreading about their neglected actions causing became downhill fall and now...no one can stop him. But they tried to protested the villagers to see their daughter as a hero, but it backfired? They still called their clan 'The Neglected of Children Clan' or 'The Clan of favoritism' as well? But then as the ANBU tried to followed him but they refused to followed him if every male ANBU have suffered from the crotch that every male will place a tons of ice for the damage and even the female too? But since they respected Naruto's Art of Barrier seals that causing him as a great savior for prevent from his sensei Jiraiya and his 'research' was ruined and then since many Kunoichi and Civilian population praised Naruto was a 'Hero' after all.<p>

First the Uzumaki Funds, second the Ichiraku's established and now the whole Elemental Nations got his name on the Hidden Village. And no what will happen...

As Minato couldn't believe what he read the Bingo Book? He master all 5 Elements and including the Sub-Elements Kekkai Genkai too and also the Taijutsu is called 'Hakuda' and Unknown Jutsu is called 'Kido' as well? But he thought that he never heard it before? But since they tried to figured it out of what the secret of 'Kido' is and Zanjutsu is similar then Kenjutsu?

As Chunin got nervous and said. "Um, can I dismissed Hokage-sama?"

Now Minato with his hands cover his face and replied. "You may go." As the Chunin responded and leave the office.

_'Is this what we pushed Naruto so far for this...and we ruined his life and reputation.'_ Minato thought with still has his hands covered for shame.

**==Few Days Later==**

As the afternoon sun loomed over the village of Konoha, the gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo, Konoha's Eternal Chunin, both sat in the booth. The duo watches lazily as people come in and out through the gate.

"Damn, it's so boring around here," Kotetsu yawned.

"Stop complaining. Gate duty is honest, good work," Izumo chimed in.

The bandaged nose Chunin looked dryly at his partner. "So says the guy who got drunk last night howling about how 'gate duty sucks'!"

Izumo growled and was about to yell back when someone cleared their throat.

"Hope we're not interrupting?"

The two looked to see Kakashi, Kushina, Naruto, Team 7 and Sakura with a child on her hand with them staring at them weirdly. But the two almost jumped out of their chairs upon seeing Zabuza Momochi standing beside them. Izumo pointed with a shaky finger.

"Kakashi, Kushina-sama you do realize that there is famous missing Nin standing beside you?"

"Really?" Kakashi faked a surprised look and turned to stare at the missing nin. "I was actually wondering who the man with the big sword was and why he kept following us!" He then waved cheerily at Zabuza, who was currently grinning under his own mask. "Hello there, mister missing nin! Have you come here to kill us?"

The two hit their heads on the booth table. Naruto chuckled at his antics a little. It was really good to be home. Sakura stayed close to Naruto with a little girl on her hand along with Haku, much to Hitomi's annoyance and Sayuri slight mood. As the copy-nin and red-head signed the entrance papers for the two Kiri nin and a little orphan, Izumo composed himself.

"Oh yeah. In case you're interested, there are many shinobls are waiting in the 'Shinigami shop' that owned by you, Naruto. It's about a month ago."

"What they want in my shop?" Naruto asked.

At first, Izumo as he took a good look at the orange-blond, but seeing the head of the Kurosaki Clan, he knew Naruto? They knew him when he was young, those two are the only people beside the adults and they taught him a little. The two then smirked at one another. The three always did get along, and their prank wars drove the village crazy. And before he was 10? He leave Higarashi Shop since he was still in the Academy wight before he built his own shop.

"Well... they brought some ores and materials they collected from missions are waiting for you to return, but man! YOU are really a hotshot. And also the announcement sign that they want you to make weapons if you ask me, but, hey, you all have pretty cool weapons," Kotetsu spoke up.

"And there's more. In case you're interested, there is a new shop that opened up a month ago." Izumo said.

"What kind of shop?" Naruto asked.

"A jack of all trades, as the owner calls it. A real weirdo if you ask me, but, hey, he does have cool stuff," Kotetsu spoke up.

"We'll check it out when we have time. For now, we have to report to the Hokage," Kakashi remarked.

As they all left for the Hokage tower, the two guards looked at each other before they saw a little girl that she looked like Naruto and Sakura that they heard the rumors.

"It looks like Naruto is growing up?" Izumo asked.

"Yup, sure he is." Kotetsu replied.

**==At the Hokage's Tower==**

Minato sat at his desk, doing some paperwork with his kage bunshin, that's how he did find all the time do this and roam the village? Stamping another paper and tossing it to a pile, the knock at the door.

"Enter!"

As the door opened, the Minato was greeted by his wife and daughter, Team 7 and 11 and two very surprising additions, but Minato's eyes were not locked on Zabuza or Haku or the Demon Brothers. He was looking at the Naruto that he still have the same emotionless expression. Also on Sakura's arms. was a little girl about age 5-7? That causing him surprised the little girl's describe. She has his former son's blond hair and also emerald eyes like Sakura does?

While Haku and Zabuza gave the orange highlight blond a curious look. Minato smiled a little. His former son did not make a open. But no changes, and looked at his wife and daughter with a 'did you talk to him' look? But they replied no, also like his wife and daughter could not talk to him, the Kage could ask about later. His eyes grew stern as he looked over to Zabuza and Haku. The swordsman gave an equal stern glare while Haku bowed respectfully.

"May I ask why one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri is currently in my presence, Kushina, Kakashi?"

"I can answer that, Hokage-san," Naruto interjected. "But, as the little girl in Saku-hime's arms for not want to listen what happened." He added as Naruto nod to her lover and Sakura nodded back then brought her out and then make a kage bunshin to take care of her, and return to the office. And Naruto start the tale.

For an hour Naruto explained what happened to Zabuza and his reason for going against Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage. Naruto left nothing out from what the former swordsman told him, Sakura and Sasuke. All the while, the Yodaime in contemplation. He remembered Yagura being a man of principle, but for all this?

"So, in essence, you were trying to save your country," Minato questioned.

"Ever since the third shinobi war, Yagura has made it his personal mission to kill anyone with a bloodline limit. It was a slaughter that even I could barely stomach. The Swordsmen were also in agreement, save Kisame. We honestly had no idea what he thought. But we all had one goal - kill the Mizukage."

Everyone tensed hearing Zabuza's conviction. Of course, Minato, Kushina, Kakashi and even Naruto and Sakura knew of the purges, but Sasuke, Sayuri and Hitomi were very much still in the dark regarding the whole matter. as Noriko for to be honest, most villages were a little queasy about someone wanting to kill off their Kekkai Genkai users for no apparent reason, and many just chose to ignore the problem altogether, deeming it something to not mention in polite company.

"What do you mean, 'kill off anyone with a bloodline limit'?" Sayuri finally asked.

"Yeah, I just want to know?" Hitomi asked the same thing.

Naruto sighed before looking over to ravine girl and former twin. "After the Third Ninja War, Sayuri, Hitomi-san, the current Mizukage Yagura passed a law declaring that anyone with a Kekkai Genkai must be immediately executed. Young or old, child or adult, it did not matter as long a they died."

The raven-haired girl and the mini-redhead covered their mouth in horror, and Sasuke was turning pale upon hearing that.

"There were literally celebrations for killing someone with a bloodline limit. I came across one, once. They had just rooted out the last person of a clan and beat him to death in the streets. What was truly sickening about the ordeal was that I found out the person killed was a child as they paraded his broken corpse through the streets. The kid wasn't eve six years-old, and they danced and sang when he breathed his last," Zabuza seethed.

Looking back at his former parents, Naruto shared a silent conversation with them.

"Trying to kill a Kage is a capital offense, Naruto."

"The world's not that black and white, and you know it, Minato-san. Zabuza and the other seven swordsmen were trying to free their country and stop the slaughter by killing a man who lost all sight of morality. Surely that means something? Or are we just as evil as Yagura to ignore the circumstances behind his treason?"

The age rubbed his temples. No matter how he countered, Naruto was right.

"Zabuza Momochi, I will grant you amnesty and join the ranks of Konoha shinobi. I will also allow the Demon Brothers to be released and join our ranks as well, provided all of you behave yourselves and adhere to our own laws."

Everyone was floored by Minato's sudden words. It was like Naruto had said: tell your side of story and give it a chance. Zabuza was secretly impressed by Naruto, while Haku, despite his best efforts, could not believed, that Naruto as a brother. He thanked him as tears prickled at his eyes, finally happy that he now had a place to call home once more. The sunset-blond himself was smiled about Haku's place to live with everyone else smiled at them - except Sakura, who is mentally smiled at the moment.

"I killed Aoi Rokusho," the sunset-blond said frankly.

"Aoi was there?!" Minato said as his theory was right about his bingo book been published. _'So it's true.'_

"That bastard Gatou intended to betray Zabuza and Haku should either have survived our battles. If they didn't, then the midget would have someone else come in and mop us up while we tried to recover. Either way, it's a good thing I managed to kill him in time, or I think I might have been too late to stop you and Kakashi from killing Zabuza." The blond handed the sealing scroll with Aoi's remains and then held up the Raijin-ken. "Can I keep this?"

Minato sigh. "I think Nidaime-sama would be honored, and I'll tell Sandaime about it." He said warmly before waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "Besides, shinobi rights of conquest and all that. You won it from Aoi in fair combat, despite the fact the he stole it first, and that gives you the right to keep it."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "What was his bounty?"

"Over ten million ryo."

Naruto nod for surprised. _'Sweet Kami, what the hell could he did with that much cash?! Well...' _maybe now he could finally got the funds for support his soon-to-be-adopted daughter. Maybe that funds will useful and a lot. _'I guess I could hired more workers like Haku and Zabuza could help me?'_

"Zabuza, Haku, Gozu and Meizu?" Naruto called.

"Yeah, gaki?" Zabuza responded.

"I could use someone to work with me in my shop it's alright? If there's a penthouse I live there that next to my shop and... another room for exercised."

"You mean it?" Zabuza serious.

Haku spoke. "Yes, Zabuza-sama? We discuss about having you and me and Nii-san's working with Naruto in his shop."

"Haku's right, you know. I could add some 4 more additional employers, to company." Naruto said. "And I will tell the manager for discussion,"

Minato, Kushina and Hitomi surprised for Naruto hired Zabuza, Haku and the Demon Brother to employed with him. And it's been years since Naruto refuse to allowed civilians or fresh-out genin to work with him? But since Minato will might sent a infiltrator to entered his shop? But since Naruto know about him if he attend too...he'll beat them to pulp.

Sakura, Sasuke and Sayuri smiled at Naruto who hired them. As Sakura look at Naruto with a proud face and as he hired more workers to employed him.

**==Time Skipped==**

Finally, after everyone had left the office with full report while Sakura bring Noriko to her home for introduce to her parents before she'll waiting for Naruto outside the tower along with Zabuza, Haku and the Demon Brothers, only Naruto and the Uzumaki-Namikaze family remained.

Minato spoke. "Naruto...can you explained this!" As toss the Bingo as Naruto catch it and then as he fast turn turn page and as he stop at the page and with a smirked of that he has his reputation.

"So." Naruto with responded replied with annoying expression.

Hitomi confuse as she took the Bingo on his hands and he didn't bother taking it as she read the page and she went pale of what she read and spoke. "Tou-san! Nii-san has his name on the Bingo Book! Is it TRUE?"

"What?!" Kushina surprised as she swipe the bingo book on her daughter's hands and look at the page on the book that cause her eyes widen and drop the book on the ground and begun to shake of what she read? That Naruto was named him in his Bingo Book in Kumo.

Kushina spoke. "Naruto! What is wrong with you?! What are you thinking?! Did you know if Kumo is attend to get your hands on you! And the whole Elemental Nations might-"

"I know the fact, Bitch!" Naruto cut her off with cold expression. "You think that they want my abilities and everything!"

As Kushina spoke. "Yes, Naruto. But what was that form back in the bridge?"

"I can't say!" Naruto respond with his eyes rolled of his sight. "Well it's..."

Naruto began his real explanations of everything.

For the longest time, Naruto remained quiet. How did he truly feel about the man, his own ex-father who set him and Hakuto on this path? It was obvious for his answer.

"So...that was part of your bloodline?" Minato asked.

"Yes, that's the reason I refuse to pronounce myself to CRA? But as for at least that's why I take one women for carries my children for total 2-3 only." Naruto replied and explained with glared face. "And also it's equal then a biju."

Everyone surprised that Naruto's Transformation is unlikely that equal then the Biju.

"Tell me...? Is the face you attend to keep me captive without my proper training for over 8 and half years of my life...or is it you attend to trained her to be a ninja before me?" Naruto comment.

Minato nervously but then again as he did not know Naruto's life and his personality. But plus he and Kushina did not know Naruto's life.

"Your idealisms, I hate the fact to demand someone like to take your coincidence. You forcing your own daughter and the Kyuubi into this situation with her Yang part and your wife with the Yin, I hate. So no comment, I still hate you Minato Namikaze and your forsaken family."

The Kage could tell this was not childish brooding; his former son was far above such things. Naruto did still truly have hate for himself. In his mind-scape, Zangetsu bowed his head and his adopted parents watching them with a disappointed looks. Whatever path Naruto chose, he would accept it gladly. The hollow was incensed upon now knowing that the bastard and his bitch that neglected him was Naruto's parents. Still the fact that the boy hated his own parents and his sister for doing this made the hollow think. Even more so he was also surprised when the boy defended him. This brat is just as interesting as Soul Kushina was. While granted her views of him were slightly narrow, she did at least come to speak to him. Something Mito never did…

Sighing, Minato looked at his former son and Naruto said. "You have every reason too..."

Naruto was narrow his eyes of Minato agreed with him, and Minato explained, "I was against it myself. Kushina begged me to re-seal the Kyuubi within her again, but I refused, saying it would ensure that you would have the strength you needed to never be in danger. I never have or will ever agree with that. Honestly, I really thought I never truly understood what Jinchuriki live through. With her dying breath, I Sealed the Yin Chakra to Kushina and I Sealed the Yang to Hitomi but prayed for you with all our heart to keep you safe and stay strong."

The blond still emotionless slightly hearing his former father's words. "And then you started to trained your brat and then ignore me as well?"

"You can't called Hitomi a 'brat', and we just want to keep you safe-"

"Leaving your son defenseless!," Naruto interrupted with a glare cold eyes. "Then you could have gave me a gift or books to learn, as you attend to trained her to be a warden for been for the last eight damn years?"

Minato protested. "But! I ju-just, I just want you to-"

"So the truth of the matter is, you and this family simply turn my back away rather than face responsibility," Naruto said bitterly.

Minato nervously nodded. He was ashamed of his family and godparents for his actions. If Tsunade was here at the time, she would have taken care of him and accepted his offer trained him to be a medical-nin - and Jiraiya as well into next week the next time he saw him for not being there for Naruto like he had to been Naruto's parents in the first place.

But as Minato nervously open the drawer on his desk and took out something in his drawer and took a Release of Claim to Exemption form for revoke the Emancipation on his hand and place in the desk and a pen and said. "Naruto. PLEASE!? I can't take it anymore! Many villagers ignored my daughter's presence and existence! And Why did you keep working so hard for your reputation!? I just want you to signed the-" *THUD!* Minato cause to jump out in his chair on his desk that his Blade of Phoenix on his left hand (But he made some modifications on his Gauntlet of Azure Dragon with a like a manifest summon weapons.) that stab the form with gauntlet on the desk that cause Kushina and Hitomi shocked of what he just do. With his shadow cover his with his hair.

As Naruto spoke. "You think you attend to want me to be back for this stupid family of yours!?" As he said with a cold tone. "And you think signed this form will bring your son back, by revoke my emancipation!" He frustrating and as he lift the blade knife with the paper stuck on it and also as the paper burned out into ashes. As he slide his blade on his sleeve.

"And also... I want those Adoption form!" Naruto demands.

Minato surprised again. "It's because the little girl on Sakura's hands?"

"So! What's the point!" Naruto said wit rude expression. "I decide to adopted her for time being."

Minato and his family surprised. As Kushina spoke. "Naruto! You too young to raise a child in your age?"

"Wrong!," Naruto said, smirking. "According to the Konoha's law, after wearing a headband that shows my status as a ninja, a genin is considered an adult. So there's nothing you can do. And I will became age 14 until few months ahead."

As everyone in the office in silent about they could not know the Law as a Konoha Shinobi is but they look nervous of Naruto's attitude. As Hitomi spoke. "Nii-san! Please! I just want to be with you as brother." She convinced.

"What...! You attend to make a 'move' for attend to get rid of my fiance, and ruined my life! Forget it! Kizashi-tousan and Mebuki-kaasan give me blessing to married Sakura for my life."

Hitomi surprised along her parents and protested again "But! Nii-san I just-"

"Don't say it!" Naruto cut her off look away on sight. As Kushina spoke. "But soc-" "I'm still NOT your son!" he cut her too.

Minato was surprised that how did Naruto do that, by guessing of what his wife or daughter said. "How did you-" Minato said but cut of.

Naruto said his sentenced. "How did I know of what Kushina or Hitomi is about said? Is it obvious I can tell what are you all gonna say..." With his eyes closed. "But...you still don't get it!" With open his eyes with a leer face and a pulse and causing Minato and his family frozen in shocked but they begun to shake as they collapse and numb. As Minato on his desk, Hitomi is on the floor with her face on the side and Kushina is collapse on the floor to tried to resist the amount of his Killing Instant and Hitomi on the other hand tried to stand still if it's over.

_'That's the same KI when before the briefing.'_ Minato thought.

Kushina couldn't resist that amount. _'What is this Killing Instant?'_ As she look at Naruto's eyes standing. _'And why's his standing leering at us, blankly?'_

In Hitomi's Seal? Kurumi couldn't stop shaking that this feeling. _'_**:What is this feeling? Naruto-kun's Killing Instant is far more greater then the Juubi?:'**

In Kushina's Seal? The Yin part of the Kyubi. **':I don't believe it! Is that...Hagoromo-tousan? No...it's different?:'**

Back in reality Hitomi can't a feeling of what she can't resist._ 'What is this immense Killing Instant? It's like Zabuza does?'_

At the ANBU as concealed station as the Man wearing a Tora Mask but his not effect of his Haki. _'How did he do that? It turns out that Naruto sent a burst of KI at his former family...but I can't step in...otherwise I will be the next victim.'_ Tora thought.

And Neko ANBU as well of not step for not interrupted in for her little brother figured. _'How strong are you...otouto? But, what is that Killing Instant? And I will better tell him later.'_

Now Naruto stand still as he turn his head to his former mother and also made a single Horse hand seal. As Swing his right arm on his side with his left hand on the right bicep as the finger tips begun to burn in black flames with the kanji with 木(Wood), 炎(Blaze), 天(Heaven), 嵐(Storm), 空(Void).

As He turn Kushina front as she look at flames in Naruto's finger tips that cause her in horror of she recognize the jutsu that look like 'Gogyō Fūin (Five Element Seal)', but the Kanji letters its different.

As Naruto spoke. "Don't worry...this is my 'Kaizo Gogyo Fuin (Modified Five Element Seal)' I invented. Think you attend to use your Yin Chakra of Kyubi for this! DON'T YOU!" As he knelled down move his hand back as he unzip her vest and lift her shirt that where the seal is.

As Kushina plead. "Naruto...please! Don't do this...plea-Ugh!" Too late as Naruto thrust his hand on Kushina's seal as she unconscious, but as he remove his hand as the burn marks is steaming and as the markings on her seal appeared is surrounded in red spike chains circles surrounds on the seal. As he stood with a smirked and Naruto explained. "The Kaizo Gogyo Fuin is allowed to disconnect the Yin Chakra of the Kyubi that similar then the Normal Gogyo Fuin that is in you...that means you can't access the kyuubi''s chakra completely and...you can't unseal it with the Normal Gogyo Kaiin (Release) can do, but now as if you or your bastard husband and stinking toad sannin is attend to unseal my modified seal...and leaves your normal blue chakra for at least to spare." He finished.

As Naruto walk to his desk and push Minato on the side of his chair and then drop on the floor and as Minato turn his head look at Naruto and said. "If you don't give me the adoption papers, then I'll do it myself!" As Naruto open the drawers and he found the adoption paper and he grab the pen that Minato place and write the name, age, birthday and a signature and also a make a signature that thank to his adopted father on his mind that his father was the 6th Hokage that time and also he learn to copy the signature of Minato's and also took a stamp and punch it and took the copies for making a signatures of his fiance and his adopted daughter and then after that he walk towards the door and turn his head behind and said. "As I said before! You all STRANGER to me!" As look at Hitomi. "And also I'll deal with you as well." As move his head front and finished. "And one more thing...it's good thing I am not a candidate jinchuriki like your wife nor your daughter does." As that he open. "And lastly...you can't unseal your wife's seal, but it will backfired. And especially I will get my bounty, too." As that he went through and slam the door shut.

But with Silent as Tora and Neko ANBU step out in the shadows and also as Neko (Yugao) take her sensei to the Hospital and as Tora checked on their Hokage and his daughter for result from the Naruto's Haki.

As Tora ANBU turn his head stared at the door that Naruto left. "Man, I can't believe how much KI about this? And what was that?"

**==With Naruto outside the Office==**

Naruto punch the wall on the side hard that pissed him off of frustrating about the talk his former family demands for questioning and revoke the emancipation. "DAMN THEM TO HELL! That nerve! How do they think is, HUH!" Naruto said himself in rage.

'Sochi-chan, calm down!' Sakura calm her adopted son.

_'I know, kaa-san. They always cares! And they just don't get IT!'_

'She maybe right, Naruto. And some times just like Harugasaki himself before he became a better to his noble family...as now your former sister is like the reincarnate of his twin brother as well.' Zangetsu said.  
><span>

_'I see, so that's why they ignored Hagoromo-sama's acknowledge for everything just as they focus on his stupid twin brother.'_

'That's right, Yushi (Nephew), just like **Ōko Yushima **when he was a Soul Reaper at the time... as Kisuke-san told me Oko's combat skills were poor, causing him to feel that others looked down on him. When he eventually graduated...' Ichigo explained. **(AN: Think the event of ****Gotei 13 Invading Army arc)**

_'So he was like the Dead-last?'_

'Exactly! As I read the information? he was placed in the 10th Division. However, decades before Kageroza's uprising he was transferred to the 12th Division and S.R.D.I., because his superiors thought that, although he was not cut out to fight, he was smart and a hard worker, was better suited to working with the S.R.D.I.'

_'I see,'_

'And then He was the leader of 'Project Spearhead' that where he made 'Kon' and 'Nozomi' that time...' Ichigo exclaimed.

_'I see and what happens next?'_

Ichigo continue. 'Central 46 discontinued or terminate the project, leaving Yushima enraged, demanding an explanation. In an attempt to preserve his research, Yushima tossed the data on Mod Souls into the Dangai, and transferred some of his memories to Kageroza, the 2nd Mod Soul he had created, just as the Shinigami came to arrest him. This left him in a seemingly catatonic state. But now it's too late...as Kisuke-san told me that his on the prison cell facility aka 'The Maggot's Nest' that Kisuke was once as a Corps Commander of the Detention Unit, was once in charge of the Nest of Maggots before being promoted to Captain of the 12th Division before his banishment.'

_'Woah! So Kisuke was the one who developed gadgets and stuff?' _Naruto surprised_._

'Yeah but-Hmph!'

_'What is it?'_

'It seems you have company!' Ichigo said that cause Naruto suspicious. 'And it turns out that one of the Danzo guys?'

_'ROOT.'_

As Naruto stayed still in front but a shadow figure approaches him behind with a tanto is arm and then...

*CLANG*

A figure surprise and that Naruto blocked his tanto with his Left Gauntlet (I decide if he can manifested his Gauntlet of Azure Dragon when his on the mission and the bracelet form that only for public if he can use it for the state of emergency.) and his right hand with his hidden blade extract reach on it's throat, but as the figure reveal to be a ANBU wear uniform and also the Blank Mask with marking and a with 'Ne' stands it.

Naruto spoke. "So...what is Danzo-san doing for sending his 'Ne' to attend to assassinate me for no reasons?"

As the Ne ANBU spoke. "My apologized Kurosaki-san. But Danzo-sama was testing you for until upcoming Chunin Exams?"

"Very well." As Naruto retract his blade and said. "Next time...just tell him to notified me, okay! I'm a Clan head for Kami's sake."

ANBU nod for understand. And Naruto said. "So I take that what is he want from me...so here it is." As he took out a Dark Blue scroll on the utility belt (Naruto replace his White Obi Sash to Double Belt before they return in Wave), as unrolled and make a single hand-sign and also a 2 poof of smoke appeared in the scroll and it reveal to be a black cane with a hook shape handle and also look ball shape that look like the Standard Smoke Bomb as he grab the cane and pull out a blade that look the blade's hamon is straight line and sheath the blade in place and the the object and also he took out a small book and an extra storage scroll and seal those 2 objects and give it to the Root ANBU and took out a small paper and give it too.

"Here...this paper is an ingredients for that 'project' I was working on...it's success it's called the 'Flash Bomb', it's only a prototype tool; it blinds individuals. And that's his 'sword' that I was making is completely steel and endures tough sword and also you channel the blade with it" Naruto instructed and the Ne ANBU nod for understand. "And lastly...'A Deal, is a deal'. And also tell him that stay away from 'her'...it's my deal."

"Hai!" As Root ANBU replied and vanished with Shunshin.

That's that and walk straight to the Secretary's Desk for the adoption papers if Noriko can signed in.

**==At the Streets of Konoha==**

Walking through the crowded streets, Naruto's mind was running a hundred miles a minute. His Soul mother had gotten him some sealing scrolls which held his former mother's country that he send his clone to the Uzushio, but of both his former parents that he had held onto in trust so that they wouldn't be stolen from them. Naruto thanked his soul mother and then explained what happened to him in Nami. Before Minato and his family was naturally unconvinced of the whole ordeal – they may be ninja that could do extraordinary things, but even they had limits - until a seven foot tall Zangetsu appeared beside Naruto.

Even the ANBU had nearly jumped out of their hiding spots but they could not, if not for their training. The Zanpaktou explained everything he was able to tell the Kage. Minato's curiosity grew when the spirit spoke of reiryoku and that he had personally trained Naruto and Sakura in its uses while at Nami no Kuni. But Minato tried to tell him about reiryoku, but he explained and told him that only Naruto and Sakura can you that art. The Shocking Kage and his wife that shocking that reiryoku is similar then chakra. But only his former son and Sakura can use it then with a glared through his sunglasses to the spirit in disappointed expression, which was not kind enough. But lastly he demand for adoption forms for the little he adopted a child in Nami (Wave) and but Naruto forced him to demand the adoption forms and with that Naruto left the office before that. But since his wife told they meet a women name 'Yoruichi' that there is the connection between Naruto's uncle and a man name Kisuke? As Minato heard that name before. But he still pissed him off that his former parents still worried and cared, but they were careless. Soon the percent of his reputation is now 90.5% from Naruto's and Namikaze got 9.5%.

the usual smiles and surprised looks from other villagers praised and also they greet him, the Tokubetsu Genin made his way for some place to think. Unbeknownst to him, a tall man in dark green clothes, a bucket hat, and geta sandals watched him with a smirk.

_'So... This is Naruto, that Yoruichi-san talk about...and this will be interesting.'_

**==Training Ground 7==**

While normally for Naruto, the Hokage Monument was the place for him to clear his head, but at the present moment, he wanted to be nowhere near that place. So the second best place to think: squad 7's training grounds. But as he went to Kakashi that he could use their training grounds so he won't mind. Walking past the three log posts, he stopped near the small lake and let the serene blue slowly calm his senses. And also he bring the Elder Dragon Summoning Scroll. But he sighed.

_'Zangetsu-Jiji-'_

'You need not say anything, Naruto. What path you choose, I will follow gladly.' Zangetsu said.

_'Arigato. I know you have something to say, Hakuto, so go ahead and spit it out.'_

/_'While I am pissed off that it was your parents that how stupid about this foolish prophecy, I no longer have any grief with you anymore, King. You have proved that you're not a weak partner for me, so that's all I have to say on that.'_/ Hakuto suggested

_'Zangetsu, what is the Elder Summoning Scrolls like?'_

The old spirit was really the only person who knew about the Summoning Scroll better than anyone else. And now his curiosity was getting the best of him.

The spirit explained; 'When you summon a Dragon with the race of High Wyvern-class and Ancient-Class Dragon? You called out with names of all the Dragon-type Summons. for example Bahamut is a Ancient Elder-class Dragon but since the other Dragon Race respect him to be the Prime Summoning Dragon that's why Hagoromo can summon Bahamut every time for at least.'

Naruto nod for understand at the thought, he was glad he finally knows where all the mayhem came from. The spirit cleared his throat.

'Naruto, you should know besides your rare blood. You can also possessed powerful Kekkai Genkai. Hagoromo had one of them; 'The Rinnegan'. The other is the only Hollowfication I will ever respect among you humans. I learned of these from Hagoromo and your ancestor's memories of your clan.'

The blond raised an eyebrow, the only doujutsu the spirit respects? He knew the Zangetsu had an absolute hatred for the hollows; Like the Kyuubi had the hatred of the Uchiha's Sharingan. And proper could care less about the Byakugan of the Hyuuga Clan. Which left, his eyes went wide in realization.

/_'That's right King; the clan possesses 'his' eyes. But don't get any hair brained ideas. You're strong enough with Zangetsu and me in here.'_/

_'Why say that? I am content with both of you guys. Far as I am concerned Doujutsu's can be a bit overrated. But like you do respect The Rinnegan hands down over The Sharingan. Those are badass eyes…'_

The Hollow chuckled in approval. Granted surprised the boy would not go after the famed eyes of Kami. Proving again, Naruto Uzumaki is definitely one strange kid. As far as he has known, humans have only lusted for power, and The Rinnegan is one of the ultimate forms. Yet this blond brat chooses not to claim them? This boy is as interesting as his his reincarnation.

**_':I think you might to do something for me.:'_**

_'Kurama-san?'_ Naruto surprised about his father's biju

_**':I have been meaning to ask you - Did you seal the 'Yin' Chakra and then absorbs it from that red fiery women?:'**_

_'Oh yes! I didn't finished the explanation from that Fuinjutsu? There is another ability about the Kaizo __Gogyo Fuin? It stoles and absorb piece of the Biju's Chakra I got when I use this jutsu.'_ Naruto explained.

The question caught three Hakuto, Kurama and even Zangetsu off guard. He wanted to restore the strenght of the Bijuu back to full power? While partially suspicious, the fox could tell Naruto was being genuine with his question, and the ancient demon sighed.

_**':There are a few ways, it is true, but your body is not strong enough to try any of them yet. Unless some fool puts a seal on you which has pure malice and 'Yin' chakra imbued into it to mimic the effect of my own, we will have to wait for now. But I'm sure your father will be in the land of the living in for no time.:'**_

Nodding in agreement, the sunset-blond returned to watching the calming waters. He could feel himself relax somewhat from all the information he's received from Jiji, though he knew it would take time for him to come to terms with everything. Or if he would ever forgive his father or not…

"You like you have a lot to deal with," a laid back voice said behind him.

Turning his head sharply, Naruto raised a visible eyebrow. There, standing by the wooden polls, was a tall lean built man with lightly-toned skin, wearing a dark green shirt and pants with Geta sandals and a bucket hat with white and green strips. Under the hat he could see the man's messy, almost pale blond hair, and his gray eyes shadowed by the brim. Over his shirt, he wore a hoari-like coat which is also dark green with white diamond symbols. In his hand was a normal walking cane. If Naruto had to guess, he was roughly the same age as Kakashi. But as his uncle told the description that was teh same man

"And I take you must be Kisuke?"

"Oh, you must have heard. I guess Ichigo told you already. I opened up my shop here a month ago. The name's Kisuke Urahara, at your service," the older blond said with odd goofy grin.

"Naruto Kurosaki. So, do you normally go out of your way to greet potential customers?"

"So... You taking his name, I see. Only those I like," the man replied before continuing in a lower tone, "Especially those with a Zanpaktou."

The younger blond's eyes widened. _'How the hell?'_

'Easy, squirt. He's cool, and his the person to continue your training.' Ichigo said.  
><span>

_'He does?'_

'Yeah!'

"You're trying to figure how I know you have a Zanpaktou right? How about I just show you."

His cane began glowing a crimson red, and Kisuke intoned, "**{Awaken! Benihime**!**}**"

Lifting up his arm, the crimson glow faded as a medium-sized ninjatou appeared in Kisuke's hand. The guard of the sword was inverted upwards, hugging close to the blade. At the end of guard sat a small red bow with an odd chain hanging down it. The very end of the hilt was slightly curved with a tassel flowing from the small breeze.

A calm smirk graced Kisuke's lips upon seeing the sheer shock in Naruto's eyes. "Now it's only fair I see yours right?"

Shaking his head, Naruto make half-seal and raised his arm, his palm opened towards the man.

In an instant, unseal his Zanpakuto on his palm Naruto but smoke fades revealing his Zanpaktou in hand. The smirk on the older blond never faded. In fact, it seemed to grow marginally wider.

_'So it is Zangetsu after all. Now then, let's see how good you are, Naruto.'_

"Well, since we went to all the trouble of summoning these two, you up for a friendly spar, Naruto-kun?" Kisuke asked, flinging the bait.

The younger orange-highlight blond's surprise was soon replaced by wide smirk.

"Let's go, Hat-and-Clogs! But first..." As he struck his Zanpakuto on the ground

As Naruto make a single hand hand sign and generates both reiatsu and chakra, and release a burst of reiatsu of barrier as it grow as size as a training grounds as a Two-way Invincible Barrier tags form a delta formation and also make the a exact copy of the Training grounds 7.

"...This will do,"

"I'm impressed." Kisuke admitted. As he turn his head to Kisuke and replied. "Thanks," as he grab Zangetsu. "So let's get started!"  
><strong><br>==At Hokage's Office==**

As Minato rubbing his temples. Since the Argument with Naruto. Since it was the second time when he got collapse and faint. But right now, Neko bring his wife to his hospital for the Naruto's new Advance Gogyo Fuin that disable to link with the Yin-Kyuubi's Chakra but it turns out that they reported that Kushina's chakra coils is normal, but...it turns out that, that Naruto fuinjutsu he invented. But as for now...Naruto did invented Jutsus, by himself, unlike Minato he adjust the Hiraishin that was belong to Nidaime Hokage that he copy it when Hiruzan's time...

But as Hitomi stare at the view Konoha on the window. But after she got recovered from Naruto's **Haoshoku Haki** but Hitomi can't figure of what kind of KI is that? But since she secretly talk to Kurumi that without her father at time she tried to figured it out of what kind of KI is? It's like a jutsu or something.

_'Kurumi, what was that just now?'_ Hitomi asked.

_**':I don't know? It's just like Hagoromo-tousan was like that when he had the same level of Killing Instant like my brethen.:'**_ Kurumi said.

_'You sure?'_ Hitomi suggest._** ':I'm positive.:'**_ Vixen exclaimed.

_'What can you tell exactly of how did Nii-san was knock the 500 thugs back in Wave?'_ Hitomi asked.

_**':I think it's leviathan-san!:'**_ Kurumi answered.

_'Leviathan?'_ Hitomi confused.

_**':It's the name of the Sea King... OH NO!:'**_Kurumi realized.

_'What?' _Hitomi thought.

_**':I can't believe Naruto-kun was trained by Rayleigh!:'**_ Kurumi said in shocking expression.

_'Who's Rayleigh?'_

_**':That was previous life name, when he was-:'**_ Kurumi is about to say. _**':I can't tell you.:'**_

_'Why!'_

Kurumi sigh. _**':I can't tell you about this:'**_

_'How come?'_ Hitomi asked.

Kurumi answered. _**':Because... I give him a mental link.:'** _Hitomi exclaimed. _'You WHAT!?'_

_**':It's true, before your brother defeated me.:'**_

_'But...that means...'_

_**':Don't worry, it only notify if you gone crazy to use my chakra:'**_ Kurumi said as Hitomi sigh of relief. _'I thought he can read my mind like Ino or her Clan.'_

_**':Yeah, I guess about-:'**_ As interrupted.

_'Kurumi! You talk to much!'_ A voice came

As the vixen and redhead surprised 'Eep-' that they heard Naruto's voice.

_'Nii-san!'_ Hitomi thought.

_'Kurumi, what did I tell you!?'_ Naruto warned. _**':I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I only tell her a few explanation, honest!:'**_ Kurumi protested.

_'Good, and don't tell her everything!'_ Naruto said calmly as he cut the link. As Kurumi sighed for relief if she not cause Naruto to do so, but if Demon Vixen tell her everything...who knows what he attend.

_**':Well Hitomi, I better get some rest, or some same old boring stuff.:'**_

_'Yeah, I guess your right, I will talk to you later.'_

Now with Hitomi cut their link and look at her depressed father but now his been like that since 8 years past. But his been think of what kind of KI that Naruto did.

"Tou-san." Hitomi called.

With Minato respond. "Yes, mesume?"

"What was that just now? What did Nii-san did to Kaa-san's Seal?"

Minato replied to her daughter. "Well, he said it's called Kaizo Gogyo Fuin, it was similar then the Original Gogyo Fuin, it only disrupts your kaa-san's seal, but then again as he said even the normal Gogyo Kaiin to released that cause backfired. But it also it tamper with the Seal of the Yin-Kyuubi's chakra. I didn't know Naruto invented jutsus on his own." He explained.

"I see...but what about the Killing Instant?" Hitomi asked.

"I still don't know? I felt the same thing."

Hitomi surprised. "You felt it before?" She asked and her father nod. "Yes, before he take another D-Rank Mission on his own for demands for another Mission, and also I take his taking 'Painting the Fence' Mission. But it turns out that I called everyone leave the briefing for a minute for I called them. And then he yelled in rage, but I felt a surge of KI for his demands, but I couldn't resist it, before I told your mother for not provoke him for demands,"

"I see, before Nii-san told us about Bankai, and also kaa-san did provoke him." Hitomi comment.

Minato exclaimed. "Oh, so that's why, well," As he look at the view of the village with his daughter.

"What we going to do..." Minato suggested.

Hitomi sighed and that caught in her attention and saw a dust smoke. "Tou-san! There's some smoke that came from the Training Grounds 7!"

Minato eyes widen and look at his daughter and look at the window. "Why's everyone didn't see it?"

"I don't know tou-san," Hitomi didn't know.

As Minato stood his chair and snapped his fingers and called his ANBU Neko and Tora appeared.

"We better investigate at the Training Grounds 7, now!" Minato said.

"Hai!"

**==Back the Training Ground==**

Back at the Grounds, the place was littered with medium to large craters by the two men having their 'spar'. Naruto would say one thing about this guy. Kisuke may be as strange as Kakashi, but was far more serious when it came to fighting. It was obvious to the younger blond this guy was going only 'just' easy on him.

The young Genin shunpo'ed out of the way to avoid a horizontal slash that could have decapitated him. Appearing mid-air reiryoku buzzed around his sword as he raised it above his head.

"**‡Getsuga Tensho!‡**"

"**‡Nake, Benihime!‡** (_Sing/Scream, Crimson Princess_)"

As Naruto slashes downwards with a beam of blue reiryoku, Kisuke responded with a blast of crimson reiryoku, sounding like a firecracker as he swung his blade. The energies collided with an intense explosion, Naruto was forced Shunpo back to the ground and cover his face while Kisuke just held his hat in place.

The older blond smirked as the blast faded. Looking ahead of him, he saw Naruto holding Zangetsu with both hands while trying to catch his breath. Naruto's Shihakusho and coat was covered with cuts everywhere while Kisuke's had none. But...his attire is adjust by seals to repaired it.

"Not bad! Normally, someone could usually only last ten minutes with me. But you're doing well for yourself," Kisuke complimented with an oddly warm smile.

Though serious, Naruto could not help but smirk in response. It was nice being shown some gratitude for his hard work. However, before they could continue, the Hokage appeared in with his daughter, while Tora and Neko appeared on either side of Kisuke with kunai drawn. The sunset blond looked at them in obvious confusion while the younger looked at the back of his Minato with a annoying expression.

"What did you want!"

As Hitomi cowardly behind her father and Minato look the person wearing Hat. "I remember you, Kisuke Urahara. You're the man with the new shop in town, correct?" Minato said seriously.

Kisuke grinned in a care-free manner, flipped open his fan and began fanning himself a little. "That is correct! 'The Urahara Shop', with all essential needs for everyone from your average civilian to your Anbu commander! If it isn't bought from Urahara, you're buying crap!"

Naruto and his adopted parents on his mind sweat-dropped and thought, _'seriously? He's really advertising this now? And what's up with the slogan?'_

"Okaaaaaay. Be that as it may, what is your reason for attacking one of my Ninja?" MInato asked.

The older blond blinked and then pointed to himself. "Uh, I wasn't attacking your ninja, Hokage-Sama."

"We were only sparring, Minato-san," Naruto finished with a cold expression.

As Kisuke look at Naruto with a cold face and then turn to Minato and his daughter with a afraid expression. _'So...this is his former father and his twin sister of what the rumors about...they DID ignored Naruto, so that's who Old man Yama ordered me not to trained this girl.'_ As he stared at Hitomi.

"Sparring! You look like you been fighting Zabuza, Nii-san! And you turned the training field into a war zone in the process!" Hitomi yelled in outburst.

"It's not you DAMN Business!" Naruto furious that cause Hitomi freak out and ran behind her father and as Kisuke took out his fan popped out and cover his mouth with his zanpakuto on his right hand.

_'And also...that's the reason when he had an argue with his former parents as Yoruichi-san reported.'_ Kisuke thought calmly.

But as Minato tried to argue but as turn his head to Kisuke and also he notice a sword on his hand.

As Naruto step in and spoke. "Don't bother interrogated. We were just testing each other. I mean, he has Zanpaktou like me!"

MInato and Hitomi widened his eyes when Kisuke showed his sword turning back into a cane, the care-free smile still there as he fanned himself. "**Benihime** - 'The Red Princess'. She is quite a handful, but she's always been faithful to me."

Everyone heard a 'Humph' as a very beautiful woman appeared beside Kisuke. She was average height with an hour-glass figure, wearing an elegant red and gold royal-like kimono. Her crimson red hair like Kushina, trailed down to her ankles in low twin pony-tails. Her skin glowed with a light tan to it, her face an oval shape as her piercing red eyes glared at Urahara. "So says the man who flirts around with 'that' woman. Why I put up with you, I will never know."

"Oh, don't be like that. You know I love you, 'Hime'," Kisuke smiled looking at none other than his Zanpaktou.

The spirit narrowed her eyes at her wielder then crossed her arms under her medium-sized chest. "Yes, I heard that last time. And you have not made it up to me yet, Kisuke-kun."

Meanwhile, the Hokage, Hitomi, and Anbu were standing there minus Naruto; all dumbfounded by the small argument going on, until Minato decided to break it up and gave a small cough to get their attention.

"And who are you, young lady?" Minato asked neutral.

"Where are my manners? This is Benihime," Kisuke says pleasantly.

The sword-spirit gazed at everyone that was gawking at her - minus Kisuke and Naruto, the former still smiling without a care in the world while the latter just rubbed his temples. Her eyes soon zoomed in on Naruto, and she walked over in front of him. Both stared at each other calmly before Benihime smirked playfully.

"Who would have guessed old Zangetsu would be chosen? Quite impressive, young man," She complimented the younger blond.

"Uh, thank you," Naruto replied, not sure how to react. "And also Sode no Shirayuki as well."

"Oh...do Yuki-Onma was chosen, after all." Benihime said.

"That's right, she's at home, and also I have a good life." Naruto complained.

She leaned down a little until her face close to his. "And quite a looker too. If I was not tied to Kisuke-kun, I would have claimed you myself," Benihime cooed, her hands twitching towards on his cheeks.

Naruto's aforementioned cheeks turned bright red. Was this Zanpaktou flirting with him!? The younger blond looked surprised while Benihime just smirked.

"Well, as you know...? I already taken, and also I have a daughter after all." Naruto said.

"Oh, I see, are we? Good. Best to tell her to keep an eye on your boyfriend and your daughter before someone claims him themselves."

"Right, I'll do that." Naruto replied.

Leaning back, she laughed on how flustered the he were. Hearing Kisuke clear his throat, she sighed. She then just smiled and vanished.

"As I said, she is a handful." Kisuke admitted.

"That's putting it mildly," Naruto Jr, Naruto Sr and Sakura on his mind, muttered at the same time. As Ichigo muttered. 'You still never change, Kisuke.'

The Kage soon refocused himself. "So then what was the point of this endeavor?"

"To see how far Naruto has come with his Zanjutsu training. Not to mention how impressed I am with his Shunpo. You're a high-expert, bordering master - not bad in just under a month," Kisuke said as he eyed Naruto with a grin.

"Amazing what a few shadows can do," Naruto remarked cryptically with a smile.

Kisuke raised an invisible eyebrow while Minato and Hitomi was curious. Only his former son could come up with a method to use the Kage Bunshin to boost his skills up to such a degree. While of course he knew the dangers of using the Jutsu in such a way, his adopted parents on his mind was still proud of Naruto to come so far in such a short time. Zangetsu really was the prayer he was hoping for his grandson.

"Well then, will you listen to my proposal?"

Everyone gazed over at the older blond. "You see, with your permission, Hokage-Sama, I would like to teach Naruto and Sakura in the arts of Zanjutsu and Hakuda."

"Why do you want to train Nii-san and Sakura," Hitomi asked, completely surprised.

"For whatever reason, his reiryoku is pretty immense, and when it does fully, you will need a good teacher to learn everything or improved, like Kidō, Shunpo, and many other skills. Believe me when I say, there are elements out there who will hunt you down for it and eat you alive if you're not ready for them."

The red hair Genin were literally floored. Now she knew Sakura was becoming something like Naruto?! At least someone is willing to train them both. However, Minato and the Anbu were far from convinced.

"And how do I know this is not some ploy to kidnap Naruto nor Sakura?" Minato bluntly asked.

"Well, if you feel you must, why not come to see me train these two?" Kisuke shot back, never losing his grin. And turn his head to Hitomi. "But, I also I refuse to teach your daughter too."

Looking over at his ex-son, older blond kage exclaimed expressions. Naruto glared at him, but this is Naruto's business not Minato for not letting Kisuke train them.

Sighing, he looked back to former and nodded. As the Kurosaki Head nod back, to which Kisuke remained silent.

"Mr. Hat and Clogs." Naruto called.

"Yes," Kisuke respond.

"I was wondering, did you have what Yoruichi-san asked?" Naruto exclaimed.

Kisuke smirked that what he meant. "Yes, it's in my shop," As he took a slip of paper and give to Naruto. "This is the directions of my shop, better not missed it~." with his true neutral smirked.

As the man left, promising them he would have something ready for them when they finally came, as Naruto made a single hand-sign to dispelled the barrier and the tag returns to its owner. And that cause Minato, Hitomi and the ANBU surprised of how much colladable damage on the Training grounds.

Naruto spoke. "Well, I better get going," As took out a scroll on his hakama pocket and toss it to Neko as she caught it and said. "This is your new kenjutsu I've learned, and also it's a good one." he explained.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," Neko/Yugao replied.

Naruto nodded and shunpo'd to heading home.

As Minato and Hitomi saw the result of the damage, all the trees were cut down completely, the fields were cracked crater and wide opening, and they could not believe it.

_'I've create a 'Monster' when we shunned Naruto.'_ Minato feared expression. _'So far.'_

Hitomi couldn't who did she witnessed, all the years in training but her brother did surpassed her parents and herself. _'I don't believe it, I tried so hard to be better.'_

**==Time Skipped - Next Morning==**

The ringing of the alarm clock nearly sent Naruto flying off the bed, and his fist hit the damnable machine, sending it into the wall and breaking it instantly. Grumbling, the blond slowly sat up as dawn's light shined through his window. It'd been four days since meeting Kisuke Urahara, and today was the day for him and Sakura to be trained by him. But since Naruto told Sakura that Kisuke will be training them, so as they asked Haku or any former Mizu-nin for babysit Noriko for part time, or take her to...her grandparents place, lol.

_'There will be retribution for that one Teme!'_

/_'Could eat him and save you the trouble,'_/ Hakuto yawns.

_'Don't tempt me… Morning Zangetsu-Jiji, mina!'_

'Good morning Naruto, you better get prepared for today.' Zangetsu said.

'Yo, musuko(son),' Senior greeted along with his wife. 'Morning, sochi-chan, who was your sleep,' Sakura-yuki greet. Then follow with orange hair. 'Morning Naruto,' Ichigo said.

/_'Morning, runt,'_/ Hichigo said.

'Morning botchan (son),' Soul Kushina greet.

He then grinned as he got out of bed with feeling a bit groggy... After grabbing a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he settled in for some breakfast. Since he thankfully had cleaned it last night, he put on his Shihakusho,

gauntlet and manifest gauntlet that from the bracelet and greaves with shinobi sandals, with his kunai and shuriken holsters on his belt. He finally did get used to having it there instead of his leg before that. Finishing the look, his Hitai-ate was now on his left bicep and lastly grab his haori and went to the dining room.

When he got there, he saw adopted daughter Noriko eating and Sakura already eating breakfast. They turned to him. "Ohayo, papa!" Noriko greeted.

"Ohayo, mesume." Naruto greet back as he ruffled her hair and causing her to giggle.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura started, "breakfast is ready."

Naruto nodded tiredly. "Yeah, thanks." He sat down on a seat and took a plate of the breakfast, bacon and eggs. Once he took a bite, all tiredness left him and he wolfed down the food. Once he finished, he said, "You made this? It's great!"

Sakura went pink at the praise and raised a hand. "Yes, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned and ran over to hug her. "That was a good breakfast, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blushed at the contact.

Naruto let go and scratched the back of this head. "Sorry, got carried away. Anyway, thanks for the breakfast, Sakura-chan." He put down his arm. "See ya!"

"Have a good day papa!"

"Thanks, and I'll be back soon little one!" As said and He left the house.

Sode no Shirayuki smiled at Sakura. 'See? I told you that he would like your cooking Sakura-sama'

_'Yeah, I better thank Sakurayuki-shishou about that and also what she called herself in nickname.'_

**==Streets of Konoha Last day for the Chunin Exams coming up==**

He sighed contentedly when he was walking towards the Hokage Tower. _'Damn,__ who knew that Sakura-chan could cook such a good meal…and it was breakfast! I can't imagine what lunch and dinner would be like.'_

'Now, now, Naruto, no need to hog her cooking for yourself.' Naruto Sr. reminded.'And besides I remember the time when Sakura cook breakfast for me.'

_'Oh…Really.'_

'Anyway, Leviathan wanted to teach you whenever you're free…or, rather, he might force you to train with him. In any case, you might as well start training with him once you get home.'

_'Alright.'_

**==At Konoha's Main Gate==**

The Chunin-guards were having a busy day. The Chunin-exams were coming up, and Genin from all over the elemental continent were heading to Konoha to participate, and because of that there was a lot of extra work for the gate-guards. Yet another team was heading towards the gates of Konoha. But this was from Kumogakure, the first one they'd seen so far. But since the rumor about Naruto's actions that he save the Uchiha and Hyuga Heiress, but it turns out the that Kumo-nin is a fake that turns out his working with the bandits who sold children to the Shinobi Villages?

"KAMI OMOI! YOU ARE _NOT_ GOING TO DIE!" a voice sounded from the forest-line making the guards winces. They turned to look where the god-awful voice came from. It was a dark-skinned Kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes. She looked to be around thirteen or fourteen. She was wearing a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges and a flak jacket in Kumo style, two simple yellow earrings and fishnet stockings. To finish it off she had thigh-high boots with white soles and she wore her hitai-ate as a bandanna. It didn't take long for the guards to conclude that the team coming was from Kumo. They frowned; Kumo and Konoha had severed all but the most basic communication lines, after Kumo had used what was supposed to be a peace-treaty to attempt a kidnap on the Hyuuga and Uchiha heiress. But it turns out the message from Konoha was turns out is a fake, so they are still allies...I think.

"But Karui, what if Kono-" Omoi tried

"NO!" she yelled at him before slamming him on top of the head. Even if he was from Kumo, the guards couldn't help but feel sympathy for the poor guy. He had just as dark skin as his teammate, and looked to be the same age, but he had short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes that curved slightly upwards. He was wearing a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, red bandage as hand guards, shin guards Kumogakure style and a black hitai-ate. He also seemed to have a thing for lollipops, as he had just finished one, but it was replaced within a second.

"Would you two _please _calm down! We are representing Kumogakure, and Konoha and Kumo has exactly been best friends the last few years" a third voice sounded, drawing the guard's eyes away from the bickering couple. Their mouths instantly watered; behind the two dark skinned shinobi were standing what they only could describe as beautiful. It was another girl, probably around sixteen or so. She had long, straight, blond hair, close to the color of the Yamanaka's hair. It was bound with tight bandages in a ponytail, before falling free to around her waist. She was wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants, both of which had cloud-like designs on them. Around her hands were purple fingerless gloves, and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. Around her arms and legs she wore bandages, and around her waist a red belt. Around her forehead, keeping her hair from falling into her face, she wore the Kumo hitai-ate.

"Yugito is right you know" a fourth voice sounded. The team was finally together "Raikage-Sama has sent us here to make the relation between our villages better. Whether Konoha wants to acknowledge it or not, the Fake Hyuuga-Uchiha incident wasn't on his orders, though I can't blame them that they don't believe it. I mean It was the bandits fault. If it had been the other way around I can't say we would have reacted as well as they did. So you guys are not only here as participants in the Chunin exams, but also diplomats."

The guards had all but forgotten Yugito now. The last member of the Kumo team seemed to be as old as Yugito. She had fair skin and tall of stature, with lots of curves, especially her breasts. She had blue eyes and straight blond her, framing her face with a shorter cut in the back, and the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She was wearing a very low-cut outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt and red hand-guards, high boots and what the guards guessed to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket, that only covered her stomach, not very different that a girdle.

"Yes, yes Samui" Karui answered with a dismissive wave "I know that you have already taken the exam and all, but I can't understand why Bee-sensei couldn't come himself"

"Because of Yugito. I mean, try to imagine two of her kind, no offence to you Yugito, in a foreign village. Add to it that Konoha also has its own, I mean, what if they all lost control, and they wiped Konoha from the map. The other villages would demand them executed, and we wouldn't have a choice, and then there would be another big War, since Hi no Kuni would be unprotected, and then-"

"Gah! I get it already!" Karui cried out

"You two, stop it now! Act more cool, more like a shinobi of Kumo!" she said to them before going over to the booth and handed over the passports. She quickly got them back, and took her team to downtown Konoha, where they would be staying. "And also we could find the Konoha's Moon Slayer and Black Savior for what the rumors we heard."

As the rest of the Kumo Team agreed.

**==Half an hour later==**

Now there's another team was heading towards the gates of Konoha. But this was from Nadeshiko Village from the Land of Water, the first one they'd seen so far. But the Chunin guards saw 3 kunoichi along with a tall brown hair women but they heard a Village populates Kunoichi only. but one is black hair in the center, on the right was a brown hair women and the lastly left is light brown.

As the brunette spoke. "We almost to the Konoha for the search of the 'Rumors of the Black Savior and the Moon Slayer.'?"

"That's right, Chiaki. We better competing the Chunin Exams, for negotiate." light brunette said.

"Your right, Tsukiumi? As our leader made promise with Jiraiya-sama for challenge his disciple, when Shizuka-sama is willing to made a good fight." Chiaki said.

"That right, as long as we will fulfilled Ojou-sama's Wish." Shizuka declared.

**==Hokage's Tower - Jonin Assembly Hall==**_  
><em>

He entered the tower and went towards the Hokage's room. When he entered, he saw various jonin senseis staring at him in confusion and the Yodaime Hokage smile a little and Sandaime smiling at him and as Naruto with a emotionless face. Plus as he saw Zabuza is now part of the Leaf, now.

"Ah, Naruto, you're right on time." He said. "We're just about to start the meeting about the Chuunin Exams."

'Oh, is it the start of the Chuunin exams already?'Naruto Sr. asked. 'Damn, time must be flowing faster than I thought.'

'Well, it seems we have to further enhance and hurry our training with Naruto.' Zangetsu suggested.

Kurama nodded. _**':Seconded, he still has much to learn.:'**_

Hollow Naruto aka Hakuto butted him. /_'Pardon my interference; however, I believe the partner still needs to learn my control hollows' powers if he needs some time to extended it as possible_**_._**_'_/

**_[So am I! I could have him to improved his Haki.]_ **Leviathan said.**  
><strong>

_**':Oh, with all means, do so…we will follow after you finish teaching him.:'**_

/_'Very well.'_/

"Chuunin Exams?" Naruto asked and replaced with surprised expression. "Ah! It's coming this month."

"Yes and we were just waiting for the last team to arrive…yours."

A jonin asked, "Pardon my interruption, Hokage-sama, but isn't he only a genin? Where is his jonin sensei?"

Sandaime smirked and jump in. "Well, the number of genins that graduated is off, there was two extra. So, I decided to choose which kind of team will be better, a five-man team, consisting one jonin and four genin, or a two-man team, with the extra genin as the only 2 members. Howe-"

"That's absurd, Hokage-sama!" Another jonin objected. "You can't mean that you would have a genin in a two-man team! That would be suicidal!"

The Former Sandaime looked at him and glared. "I wasn't done…"

The jonin gulped and apologized.

"Anyway, I decided against having a two-man team consisting of a genin, however, Naruto-kun here managed to come here and request it. So, I decided to test them in secret to see if they is worthy of being in one. I held back most of my power against him and he managed to knock me unconscious." That shocked the jonin. "When I woke up, I immediately get him to his two-man team. And also before Kushina and Kakashi test their teamwork too."

Whispers broke through the tense silence. "Damn, they managed to knock the Sandaime-sama…even when they held back most of their power."

"Not even our Yondaime-sama could do that much."

"And also he has his name on the 'Bingo Book'." Asuma announced.

That causing the jonin surprised that a young genin has his name on the Bingo on such a young age.

Naruto Sr. huffed. 'Hmph, well, I have training from my hollow, my zanpakuto spirit, a substitute soul reaper, and a super-powerful father and mother.' Naruto and the other tenants snickered. 'It's NOT funny!'That just made them laugh more.

"At any rate, the teams are complete." The Sandaime said. Naruto nodded and walked with the other jonins. "Alright, now who believes that their team is ready for it?"

Most jonin requested their own teams for the chuunin exams, although some just wanted it to get out of team work. The remaining didn't think that their team is good enough.

"And also he is a Tokubetsu Genin, that I made a new Ranking System." Hiruzen announced. "And he is the 1st Genin to earned the title." He added.

That cause the Jonins minus the jonin sensei of 7, 8, 9 and 10 surprised about the 2-man team but also there a rumor that Zabuza was there with a full leaf shinobi uniform.

Finally, only Kakashi's and Kushina's, Kurenai's, Asuma's and Naruto's team remains.

Kakashi stepped forward. "We, Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, jonin senseis of Team 7, hereby nominate my team for the Chuunin Exams."

Kurenai followed. "I, Kurenai Yuuhi, jonin sensei of Team 8, hereby nominate my team for the Chuunin Exams."

Asuma came after. "I, Asuma Sarutobi, jonin of Team 10, hereby nominate my team for the Chuunin Exams."

Naruto finally walked up. "I, Naruto Kurosaki, the Squad Leader of Team 11 aka the Gotei Squad, nominate myself**,** Sakura and the new addition of my team is Haku Yuki-Momochi for the exams."

Everyone surprise that a Yuki survivor it turns out the was the adopted son of Zabuza Momochi and also they heard they live on penthouse same a Naruto are now neighbors and also the employers of Naruto's shop as well. But with Zabuza with a smirk on his face.

When Naruto went back to the ranks, Iruka stood up. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but don't you think that you're thinking too highly of your genin, even yourself, Naruto?"

Kakashi frowned. "What are you getting at, Iruka?"

Naruto replied, "I think he means that he doesn't think that we genin are good enough for the Chuunin Exams."

Kakashi said, "You lost custody over them the moment they graduated, chuunin. You no longer have any charge over them." Iruka, however, wasn't going to give up.

"But-" He started to say, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Come on, Iruka-sensei, we can handle ourselves. After all, you were responsible for helping us get to where we were." Naruto said.

Iruka smiled proudly at him. "Well, if you say so, Naruto, then, maybe, I will let you go."

"Anytime, sensei." Naruto replied and as his head hit him for forgot and he look the rest of the jonins. "If any tell the genins prepared for the Chunin Exams? Come to my shop? I got tons of tools for ready for upcoming." He added stated/announced and cause the jonin surprised again for the 'Kuro Kyūseishu' has a Ninja Shop as the rumors are true that he sells swords and armors and many more.

The Minato coughed to get the attention of the occupants. "As…touching as this may seem, I am going to hand out forms to each of you to give your genin students. You are dismissed." Everyone left the room, with Naruto and Kushina leaving last. Minato looked to Naruto and said, "Naruto, Here's the forms and the other give it to Sakura-san and Haku-san?" As the Hokage took out the forms and take it to his former son.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, Yodaime-sama?" As grab the forms, then his eyes still emotionless when Minato or Kushina didn't see the opening. "Well, I better to get going…"

"Wait a minute Naruto-kun!" Sandaime called.

As Naruto stopped a moment look at the Sandaime and said. "What is it, Sandaime-jiji?"

"So, I heard you got yourself a new teammate add to your squad, right?"

Naruto smile. "Yup, he will be part of my team during the Wave mission and also I got my name in bingo book, correct?"

Sandaime smiled. "Yes, you are famous from that book and now they gonna have your head for see if you are all pretty well, and good luck." He said.

As the rest of the jonin shocked. A genin about the young age how famous for having his name in the Bingo Book.

Naruto nodded and they all disappeared swirls of leaves and his shunpo or flash step away, leaving Minato and Kushina...but with a sigh of belief of Naruto's mood.

_'What are we going to do?'_

**==With Naruto and Sakura at Haruno Residence==**

Naruto and Sakura were at the Haruno Residence looking through the clothes in Sakura's closet. Since she was living with her parents Sakura only occupied one room, so before they greet them when they got in. But before Naruto decided to make a detour to go see clerk or his Jiji and check if his bounty money had come in yet. He obtained the bounty from the clerk if he went by himself, despite that fact that it was clearly HIS money. But he got them already.

Sakura was changing in her room as Naruto looked around outside, Naruto change his Shihakusho is now was wearing black vest and with an blue lining, and sweat pants with sandals, and long black trousers, also with wrap up sandals. **(AN: I decide having Yoh Asakura's Battle Uniform in Shaman King.)** And he still wearing his White Haori coat and bracelet form of his gauntlet along with his hidden blade. The male kurosaki frowned at the house. sure it was medium and luxerious but it didn't feel like a home, everything was so untouched and slate-like, it felt more like a hotel room.

Naruto's thoughts were pushed away when Sakura came out of her room wearing a red sundress with the white circle on her right chest, it had a black strap arcross the middle with a silver buckle. The dress showed a little bit of cleavage but it was modest, it also stopped at mid-thigh and showed off her long and slender legs. Sakura looked like a little angel that Naruto just wanted to hug and kiss.

Sakura blushed a little under Naruto's intense gaze. "W-What do you think...?"

Naruto smiled at her before he hugged her close to him. "You look absolutely stunning Saku-chan."

Sakura smiled against his chest and hugged Naruto back. Sakua broke the hug after a few minutes and happily dragged Naruto into the streets. "Come on Naru-kun, lets go!"

**==At the Streets of Konoha==**

Naruto smiled before he ran after her. The two of them ran through the streets of Konoha, catching the attention on many people on the way. The older adults would smile at the scene of the young lovely couple, but since they heard the rumors from the academy before, they looked very happy together. The younger generation would look at Naruto and Sakura with jealousy, the girls would envy Sakura for catching such a hunk and the guys would glare at Naruto for taking the lavender-rosette haired beauty. But since Naruto asked Haku to babysit Noriko until they got back.

Sakura ignored all the looks she was getting and just enjoyed the feeling of walking with Naruto in public as a couple, her assumption was correct. Naruto on the other hand was also enjoying himself, but he was glaring at all the men looking at Sakura and sent each of them a blast of killer intent or using his Haoshoku Haki to knock the men faint, but he can't use it in full force because it will harm innocents, making most of them pale with fear and back off. **(AN: Just like Shanks in One Piece that he knock White-beard's men when he was surrounded and also he save luffy from the Sea King by blast him with his Haki.)**

Naruto was satisfied when the guys all looked away from Sakura if they don't want to be their next victim and looked over at his girlfriend. "So what do you want to do Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled at him brighter than she had ever been. "I don't really care Naru-kun, I just like to spend time with you..."

Naruto smiled back and kissed the top of her head. "Then want to just walk around the village...?"

Sakura nodded happily with a small giggle and this made Naruto's very happy inside. This was the true Sakura, the sweet girl that had a big heart and talented Kunoichi that had the will to protect her precious people and home. Naruto knew since his former parents made a arrange marriage, but he was very angry at his ex-parents about their lies to his future in-laws, if they shouldn't trained Naruto instead his twin sister, then Sakura would have always been like this...so full of life and true.

Naruto and Sakura walked together for a long time, they didn't need to go to any special restaurants of any fancy romantic scene...all they need was each other, the presence of their loved one made everything so much better and happy. They would talk about everything they came across, laughing easily about any joke, sharing some snacks they bought along the way...

Sakuri entangle her fingers with Naruto's as she held his arm close to her chest. The girl can't remember that last time she was so happy and free, Naruto made her so relaxed and carefree, she could finally live her true life after so long. Sakura laid her head on Naruto's shoulder as they walked and smile up at him. "I love you Naru-kun..."

Naruto smiled down at the happy girl and squeezed her small hand tenderly. "I love you too..."

As they walk to the alley section as they did not notice that a hinata-like stalking Hitomi were she saw the couple during they out in public with jealousy. _'I still can't believe it...after all those years but I still tried to talk to him.'_

"So, we attend to taking the Chunin Exams?" Sakura asked.

That cause Hitomi attention of she heard the up-coming Chunin Exam starts. _'The Chunin Exam...? That's right! It's coming up this month.'_

"That's right, hime? We were prepared for anything for upcoming exams."

"Yeah, let's hope we can tell Haku-san for prepared anytime." Sakura comment.

"Yeah...let's get training shall we." Naruto said.

As Naruto and Sakura were walking around when suddenly, Naruto stopped and sighed before turning around. Sadly for them, their romantic walk was interupted when they walked into an alleyway where there was a ridiculous looking rock tryng to camoflouge itself to the fence. Naruto sighed as Sakura was annoyed, she did not want their date to end here.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked as she was wondering why her soon-to-be-fiance was sighing for.

"Konohamaru, you are not going to fool me with that disguise, a rock doesn't have any holes, dumbass." Naruto said he saw spotted the boy and his friends hiding under a box, following them. Smoke comes out and then Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon come out.

"Heh, you're good boss, just what I expect from my rival." Called out Konohamaru as the box exploded into smoke. Three different sets of coughing were heard.

"Udon, you used too much *Cough* gunpowder." Called out a female voice. When the smoke cleared it revealed three small kids wearing same kimono but different color that looked a lot like Naruto's.

As Naruto meet Konohamaru before the Ninja picture registration? Naruto never talk to Minato for some time since he avoided his question and he left also Konohamaru was attend to 'assassinated' him for embarrassing act that attend to 'kill' Minato to take over the Hokage's position but failed, as Sandaime's grandson pointed at him that he was responsible to tripped him and he told that he was tripped himself with his scarf but seeing told that Ebisu went around.

But seeing none other than the youngest Sarutobi he befriended the day after joining Team 11. Konohamaru, while they had an odd first meeting. When learning at encountering Ebisu, who is the young Sarutobi's sensei, it came clear Naruto should try to help the boy. That along with pissing off the stiff ass Jounin. For Kami's sake who is that overly serious? And also he trained by Naruto in secret and told him that advised that he quote 'there is no shortcut to became a Hokage. Is to you need to prove yourself and trained harder to became the Hokage and also you can praised you reputation.' But then as Konohamaru understand for the words from Naruto's advised.

As Ebisu came around and also told him to refuse to trained Naruto as Konohamaru also refuse to listen of kind of Jonin is attended to trained him to make a shortcut to be a Hokage, but Naruto told him that Ebisu forced Konohamaru his training but then as he mocked Ebisu for ruined his existence by killing him on purposed and Ebisu attend to fight him with a quick victory by Naruto? His using Shunpo front of him and performs multiple extremely fast strikes, causing aggravated damage Ebizu's body using **Sandobaggu Bīto** (_Sandbag Beat_) in high speed followed with **Sokotsu **(Double Bone) that knock Ebisu on his face and stomach. As Konohamaru was amazingly impressed by knocked Ebisu without breaking a sweat. And that's how considered Naruto as a brother-figured. And lastly Naruto will teach his little brother about Bojutsu like the other Sarutobi Clan does. And even he give him a first Bo staff, so the Sarutobi Clan was amazed of Naruto's skills, each clan member will talk to him if they have time. And lastly before he left as he arrange his scarf into Byakuya-style.

That and his new friend needed a change in clothes. Though wearing a Shihakusho like him with his scarf was an interesting sight. Running into the ground the Genin and sword-spirit see also Moegi and Udon with the Sarutobi boy. Like Konohamaru, both want to be Shinobi as well as look up to Naruto. As naturally they wear the same thing as he does, though Moegi being a girl wears a red ribbon with her Shihakusho.

"Konoha's future Hokage and ninja superstar, Konohamaru!" Konohamaru introduce.

"Konoha's sexy kunoichi, Moegi!" Moegi said.

"And the one who is a master of the numbers, Udon!" Udon said, finishing the trio's entrance.

"Sakura-chan, I present you the beansprout trio." Naruto said as he pointed to the trio.

"STOP CALLING US THAT!" The three children aka Konohamaru Corp yelled back but to no avail as Naruto whistled as if he didn't do anything.

"Wow, how cute." Sakura said while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hey boss is she your, you know" Konohamaru asked Naruto as he pointed to Sakura, wiggling his pinkie finger, "Girlfriend?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes it is Konohamaru? We been engaged some time ago."

"Really!" Konohamaru and his corp. As Moegi looked at Sakura of how beautiful she is? But her hair has lavender highlight tips, body and face is so radiant and prettier.

Moegi as her eyes sparkled. "You look pretty Nee-chan." She curious look at Sakura.

Sakura smiled at the girl and patted her head "Thank you Moegi-chan." replied calmy.

Konohamaru walked up to Sayuri. "Hey Sakura-nee, are you a Kunoichi?"

Sakura chuckled before looking back at Naruto, she satisfied when she saw her lover rubbing his back on his neck with his head to the side. Sakura smiled down at Konohamaru, "Yes I'm a Kunoichi, and also I'm under training with Naruto-kun..." Konohamaru was less interested now but was still happy that his brother found a girlfriend, that means she might be his sister sometime in the future.

"And also you attend to married her in illegal?" Udon asked.

"Yup, I have a adopted daughter is about the same age as you three." Naruto explained.

"Really?!" Konohamaru corp exclaimed.

"Yes, and thank you." Sakura said, "You can play with her in Naruto-kun's shop or his penthouse. And also I'll attending take her to the Ninja Academy. If we trained her."

Konohamaru and his friends went awe of having a adopted daughter from the outside Konoha was amazed them and now they have a new playmate and a new friend to play with.

"Hey Boss!"

"What's up," Naruto asks.

"You forget already boss. You promise to play with us," Konohamaru pouts.

"Yeah play Ninja," Moegi also pouting.

Sakura beside the orange-blond; the rosette looks at Naruto with a coy smile.

"Play Ninja?"

Moegi clapped her hand together and shot Naruto a pleading look. "Onii-chan...will you play Ninja with us...?"

Naruto smiled at the girl while Sakura almost melted at the sight. Naruto looked at Sakura to ask for permission and the girl nodded in response. "Sure Moegi-chan...now the three of you hide, and we will trying to find you..." The game was essentially hide and seek, but Naruto changed the wording so that it sounded like playing Ninja. And also he'll no allowed himself to using his reiryoku sensing abilities so he can use it once only.

The three kids ran around corner of the alley, Naruto and Sakura smiled at them and followed, but they kept a slower pace so the kids could find some good hiding places.

Naruto held Sakura's hand tightly. "I'm sorry Saku-chan..."

Sakura smiled at him. "It alright Naru-kun, playing Ninja might be fun."

"Yeah, playing Ninja is a perfect way to trained to be Ninjas when it comes a experienced in field that how they played as kid to Sakura-chan? But come on, they hide, captured and sparred too."

As Konohamaru came out hiding. "Wow boss, you are such a wimp. How hard could it be to like a teacher/student moment?" Teased, completely disregarding his failed _assassination_ attempts on his former father and also that cause the couple blushed for embarrassing. A deathly aura surrounded Naruto as he cracked his knuckles and took a step forward. Konohamaru seeing the aura turned and sprinted away laughing.

Naruto gave chase until Konohamaru ran around a corner and a loud thud was heard. Naruto and Sakura raced around the corner to see Konohamaru lifted off the ground by his shirt. Entering a vacant area the young Sarutobi hits something hard as he falls to the ground. The others skid to a stop as they gather themselves.

"Ouch that hurt brat…"

The object he hit being a tall teenager in a black suit with cat-like ears and make-up. A large object in bandages being strapped to his back. Beside is a blond girl, with four pigtails and wearing a light purple kimono outfit. The unique thing was the large fan behind her.

The two members of Team 11 eye the two critically, Naruto especially. Noticing their Hitai-Ate he recognizes the symbol.

_'Suna? So the exams coming up?'_

/_'The Chunin exams,'_/ Zangetsu and Hakuto asked.

_'Yeah, about once a year Genin gather to hidden village to rise in rank. Did not think we were next… Wonder who is coming.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when the male Suna Nin grabs Konohamaru by his collar. Bringing up to his level the young Sarutobi tries to get free from the iron grip.

"Well how do you intend to apologize brat?"

The Suna teen girl puts her hands to her hip; "Kankurou that's enough."

"Aw come on Temari, let me have some fun," said Kankurou smirks.

"I would listen to your friend…"

The two Suna Nin turn seeing a tall blond in the same outfit as the brunette Kankurou is holding. His one cerulean eye stares calmly. Sakura and Haku also stare with ready expressions. Temari lightly blushes at the tall blond Genin while Kankurou smirks.

"I'll deal with you later pretty boy. This brat is first."

As Kankurou balls up his fist to punch the boy; Naruto reacts the fastest.

**"‡Bakudō No. 1 Sai,‡"** the blond whispers.

Instantly Kankurou drops Konohamaru as his arms go behind his back by an unknown force. His body feels paralyzed as he drops on his back to the ground. The only one surprised besides the trapped one himself is Temari. Before anyone could blink the sharp end of his Hidden Blade was at Kankurou's throat. Naruto eyes send a child down the Suna Nin's spine.

"Since the Chunin Exams are coming up know foreigners will show up… But cause trouble, like trying to hurt the Former Sandaime Hokage's grandson. Expect punishment… That includes red hiding in the trees…"

Everyone turns to the tall tree of the left, but only Naruto notices the fear in Temari and Kankurou's eyes. Standing upside down wearing dark earth-tone garbs with a big gourd one his back. A boy with short blood red spiky hair and about the same age as Naruto and Sakura stares without emotion. His green eyes lock onto Naruto's. Both show no sign of giving an inch.

"Temari… Kankurou… You both are a disgrace to the village," the red-hair boy remarks in a gravely tone.

"Gaara please we were just," Temari was about to explain until being cut off.

"Silence! We are guests in this village; as such we follow their rules…"

The blond girl lowers her head, Kankurou still struggles until Naruto breaks the Kidō and lowers Zangetsu. The older teen slowly gets up with a grunt. Meanwhile Sakura feels a chill down her spine; something is off about this Gaara guy. At the same time the kids hide behind her and Haku. The said redhead Shunshins by sand which gets Naruto's attention. But as Hitomi is on the edge that feel the KI is similar then her brother.

_'That was pure sand… How could he do that?'_

'Watch him Naruto, he's like Hitomi… But carries something insane,' Zangetsu mentally surprises the blond.

Another Jinchurriki!? But if he remembers right Suna carried… Oh shit… HE forgot and that means...

'I should have known Gaara was here.' Naruto Sr. admitted.

Reappearing next to his Suna comrades, Team 7 notices the dark circle-like shadows around his eyes. And a tattoo on his the right of his forehead meaning love in Kanji. Naruto and Gaara remain fixed in their stare down.

"What is your name Konoha-nin," Gaara asks.

"Naruto Kurosaki… You?"

The lack of fear mentally frustrates the redhead but his face never shows it.

"Gaara no Sabaku…" Gaara Introduce.

"Before you go," Naruto started. "I want your passes before you left until the exam starts." He added instructed.

As Gaara and his team give the pass to Naruto as he read the passes and with a nod and he give them back to the Suna Team.

"Enjoy your time in Konohagakure… And stay out of trouble..."

The redhead nods as he and the other Suna Nin Shunshin away. Sakura run up to Naruto while Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon look at the blond in awe.

"Naru-kun," the rosette asks as she looks at him.

"We best get ready… Knowing Myself will be in the Chunin exams. And we have to prepare for that Gaara guy…"

Sakura nodded and then as Naruto took out a 2 paper on Naruto's Kimono pocket and give it to Sakura with a confuse look and he said. "This is a forms to the Chunin Exams and you better signed it and also Haku as well, we will be at the Academy for weeks ahead."

Sakura nodded and then flash step to informed Haku for upcoming Chunin Exams.

"You can come out, Hitomi!" Naruto called.

As as Hitomi can out in the tree that before Gaara is watching. But Hitomi felt nervous.

"What is it you want? I know you were stalking?!"

As Hitomi felt afraid of her ex-brother's tone. "Well..."

**==At the moment==**

In a tree overlooking the scene where Suna met Konoha, three figures stood. Their headbands indicated they were from Otogakure, a relatively new village made in the Land of Rice Paddies. The three genin that were entering the Chunin Exam coming up had watched the events unfold and had to say they were impressed by both sides.

"That one in the white haori coat, he was strong and fast." The girl, Kin, said.

Dosu, the bandaged one, grunted in acknowledgment. Although to him, it was somewhat of an understatement.

"We will have to watch out for that one, I think he is not the same team as our target right? God I can't wait to fight him.." Zaku, the most anxious one of their group, said in barely reserved glee. "And also that red-hair bitch is the daughter of the Hokage, and also she's the target's teammate."

"Calm down you two, you know our mission. Kill the one named Sasuke Uchiha or his twin sister, the other ones will only be obstacles in our way." Kin and Zaku nodded, although they didn't like the fact Dosu considered himself a leader so readily.

"We can't fail...for Orochimaru-sama."

"YOU STILL DON'T GET IT, BITCH!" Someone yelled.

As the cause Oto-team cause them attention to the alleyway of what they seen...but it turns out they having a argument. They saw/witness Naruto with his hand grab Hitomi's collar and pinned her against in the tree.

"We better check it of what's the commotion about?" Dosu said and his teammates nod.

**==Back in Time before the Oto Team witness==**

As Naruto and Hitomi staring each other, but then as now as if Hitomi will be more careful if she attend to say to her brother, if she said the wrong word...that makes it so easily. If Hitomi will provoke him, that happen.

"N-Nii-kun can we talk in private?" Hitomi asked.

"Just talk, I am going to head back to my place, you tell me anyway." Said Naruto coldly.

"Ok, I am going to plead with you to dump Sakura." Hitomi said.

"Hitomi, please stop this. I am not going to dump the woman I love." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"Please Nii-kun if you don't start convinced to forgive me and my family, then my clan's respect will be downfall!" said Hitomi as she started crying.

"Hitomi do you love me as a brother?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Yes!" Hitomi yelled.

"Then why would you put your own happiness in front of the man that you say you love?" Naruto asked. "When you love someone you put their happiness in front of your own."

"We will be happy together Nii-kun and MY family, I know we will." Hitomi pleaded.

"Then why you attend to make an insect...No Hitomi I can only be happy with my hime." said Naruto with a growl. "And I already adopted a child back in Wave!" he added and cause Hitomi shocked.

"Nii-san, why did you force tou-san to demand adoption form? And why did you burn the revoke form? And WHY did you make a Emancipation forms and send it to the Fire Daimyo!?" Hitomi demand.

"Because it's MY path to take!" Naruto answer.

As Hitomi bit her lip and said. "Then you should to be ME, I heard kaa-san having discussion with Mebuki-san for make a arrange marriage, when we were kids, I was dream to be your wife!"

Naruto quicken by grabbing her collar and slam her against the tree that where Gaara stand with a cold glared at her. "YOU STILL DON'T GET IT, BITCH!"

Naruto squeeze her throat that cause her to gawk and continue. "You maybe my twin sister, and you cause a lot of damage of my life! And even you want to be my wife in the future!" He exclaimed with his Rinnegan active in fury. "AND YOU ARE A MOST ANNOYING BITCH THAT I HAVE KNOWN!" As he slam back of her head hard, as he let go her collar was she slide down with her head look down that leave a blood on the tree. And he was standing front of her.

Naruto glare at his former sister. "You maybe an 'Uzumaki' like your bitch-of-a-mother, and your bastard-of-a-father too. Your father is nothing more then my sperm donor, and your mother is just a whore to give me and you birth to this world." He insulted. "And also if I see you, to attend to ruined my life, by killing my girlfriend, and lastly...your stupid mother broke the responsibility as an Uzumaki, as I send a message to Masaki-obasan, that's right? Masaki-obasan was an Uzumaki too. But as your know I sent a letter from her, and also she didn't get to know me better, so she did give the funds to me and leaving 40% from the funds!" He explained as he turn and walk away from her and said without looking. "As I said to Minato-teme before is 'Do yourself a favor and never talk to me again.'" As he left with shunpo, Hitomi still laying against the tree in the middle of the alley with her tears flow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san. I'm sorry..." She muttered.

**==With the Oto Team==**

The Oto team saw everything of what the argue about.

Zaku spoke. "Damn, that was harsh for that bastard bashed his own sister."

"Zaku! Did you know what the 'Moon Slayer' said? She used to be his twin-sister!" Kin said with a annoying expression.

"I know, Kin. I mean his mother is a whore, when comes for what has done, and did you know the rumors?" Zaku replied.

"Yes, they called the Namikaze Clan is a 'Neglectful Clan' or the 'Clan of Favoritism' when come a parents do neglected their children." Dosu explained.

"Yeah, but we better get ready for our mission." Kin said and as rest her teammates nod.

**==At Konoha's Main Gates - 2 Days left Until Chunin Exam Starts==**

Walking down the dirt road three people make their way to Konohagakure. However, their enthusiasm is hardly evident. Two of them being male, while the one taking lead is female; a small scowl remaining on her lips…

"Think the Tsuchikage was happy with the exams being in Konoha?" Big man with large cheeks said.

"Akatsuchi; what did I say when leaving Iwagakura," the female of the trio speaks calmly.

"That Tsuchikage-sama is the one to handle the affairs being leader. Sorry Kurotsuchi-san," Akatsuchi meekly retorts.

The sole Kunoichi of the trio looks sternly at her teammate before shifting her gaze ahead. Their third teammate remains silent as his focus is towards the village ahead. The Iwa trio was an odd looking sort in some ways…

Akatsuchi being the tallest; he is a large teen wearing a standard Iwa red uniform and tan flak jacket. His black hair is short and spiky; but hidden under his bandana Iwa Hitai-ate. Around his neck he has a yellow scarf, a gift from a friend…

To his right is their silent partner Koumori. Average in height, he is wearing a sleeveless Iwa trench uniform and flak jacket. Though slender in build, he does have a lean muscle tone. His fairly short messy black hair moves

in the breeze, his deep jade colored eyes stare almost lifelessly forward. The Iwa Genin's Hitai-ate is wrapped around his right bicep. Around his waist is a black sash which holds his Katana.

And finally; the leader of the trio Kurotsuchi; granddaughter of the Tsuchikage Ōnoki…

Like her comrades she wears an Iwa red uniform and flak jacket with a missing sleeve and lapel over her right leg, and gloves. She also wears fishnet tights with a skirt, her Iwa Hitai-ate wrapped proudly on her head. Her hair is short in a bob-cut, raven black, but her eyes draw most people's attention, since they are pink in color.

"Remember… We are the pride of our village. We will show these Konoha Nin what real Shinobi are capable of."

Akatsuchi nods while Koumori remains silent. Not long they see the massive gates of their once hated enemy during the third shinobi war…

"A shame though," Kurotsuchi speaks up. "that bastard Yondaime had twins, would love to have faced one of them."

"Clinging to the past is pointless," Koumori voice being toneless and calm.

The Iwa Kunoichi looks at him sharply; "Because of him Iwagakura is still only at half strength! Our honor would be restored by defeating his heir!"

"Again, it is pointless…"

Kurotsuchi growls, but bite off her anger. Koumori always was slightly odd, and not one to care for old grudges. Looking at Akatsuchi she signs.

"And also I've heard from Tsuchikage-sama that the 'Black Savior' of Konoha or the Moon Slayer were targeting him?"

"Yes, and Let's just get this over with…"

**==At the Hokage's Tower - Rooftop==**

"So how many are showing up Jiji?"

"A total of hundred and fifty…," Sarutobi lets out a plume of smoke.

Standing and leaning on the metal railing of the Hokage building's roof; both Hiruzen and Naruto watch Konoha. Since this morning the blond was by his Jiji and informing him that the Ichibi Jinchurriki was taking apart of the Chunin exams. Sarutobi told his grandson that the boy is the son of the Kazekage Ryūsa and his Team consisted of his older siblings.

However the Retired Kage was surprised that the Zangetsu gave a warning and detail about Ichibi, or Shukaku as the Old spirit calls him. When Naruto gave a detail of his first meeting with his Bijuu Hiruzen was understandably worried. He felt comfortable with Zangetsu keeping watch of everything in his grandson's mind. Since before Zangetsu meet Hiruzen.

"Anyone of note I should keep an eye on Jiji," Naruto asks still looking ahead.

Hiruzen looks over at his grandson; "Iwa, you should be careful of who is coming from there."

Raising a visible eye-brow with tilted head; "And that would be?"

"The Tsuchikage's Granddaughter… Kurotsuchi, from what I have heard she also carries a rare Kekkai Genkai. She could prove a match for you so be careful."

"Does she have her Jiji's hatred for this place along with their hate for Minato…?"

Looking at each other Sarutobi nods; "Sadly yes… Ōnoki passed on his resentment to his granddaughter. But being that Kurotsuchi will be involved in this year's exams…"

"You can't be serious… Jiji, you know damn well that bastard will try to find nothing but faults to Konoha. It's good thing I got my name in the Bingo, for at least?"

Sarutobi rubs his temples as he looks ahead; Naruto sighs dejectedly as he slams his head on the rail…

"Well, I guess I can't help it," he grumbles.

The old Kage nods in agreement. Then remembers; "So how did your fellow Genin take to your new teammate?"

Smirking, Naruto chuckles; now that was an interesting memory.

**==Flashback - Four weeks ago==**

_To say this was surprise was an understatement. Especially since it came from Kakashi and Naruto, a joint training session with Team 8 and Team 10. Their Jounin sensei's Asuma and Kurenai were a bit skeptical coming from the copy-nin. Yet still here they were coming to Training Ground 7 with their Genin students. But as now their friends haven't seen each other for months. Taking a drag from his cigarette Asuma Sarutobi, son of Hiruzen Sarutobi sighs._

_"Think Kakashi is pulling our chain here?"_

_The newly appointed Jounin Kurenai Yuuhi looks at her senior; "For all we know this just could be a prank from that nut job."_

_Like his father his hair is brown and spiky with a similar style goatee. His hitai-ate wrapped his head like a bandana, wearing normal Jounin uniform and vest. Tied around his waist is a sash with the symbol of fire in Kanji, from his days during the Guardian twelve. His team of Genin comprised of being the next generation of the Ino/Shika/Chou; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi._

_"Perhaps, but will have to see for ourselves," Kurenai replies. "And also I still own him with blade I buy."_

_The new young Jounin being a quite very rare beauty; wearing a red blouse with only one sleeve and thread-like bandages with resembling thorns fitting her hourglass figure. Her raven colored hair long and wavy, and very rare crimson red eyes. Her hitai-ate wrapped proudly on her head. But with the Pivot-blade on her right wrist on her arsenal that she buying. Her Genin being a scout team consisted of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame._

_Ino squealed at the coolness of her crush and jumped around in joy. "Oh Naruto-kun is so cool...Oh I can't wait to see him spar!"_

_"I'd rather doubt that. It would be too troublesome, even for him," Shikamaru retorts while twirling his balisong._

_"Yeah right, Naruto sure did, if I'm prepared," Kiba comments with tapping his claw holster._

_"You always have, Kiba," a voice grabs their attention._

_Looking ahead the Genin all surprise. Leaning against one of the wooden poles with his arms crossed, is a very tall handsome blond smirking at them with his new wardrobe. Both Ino and Hinata blush when seeing how cute he is, but soon notice the whisker marks on his cheek. Even Asuma is surprised when dropping his cigarette from his mouth._

_"Hey Naruto-kun," Ino asks in disbelief._

_"Were you expecting someone else?"_

_The two teams soon notice the rest of Team 7 standing beside him (minus Hitomi and Kushina? They have some errands or something without invited), along with a very beautiful teen girl or handsome boy or something beside Naruto. Shikamaru and Chouji mentally freak seeing how Sakura is for once not fawning over the Uchiha twins and waving warmly at them. Shino raised an eyebrow as he looks at the newly changed Naruto. Asuma regains himself and looks at Kurenai._

_"How you doing Naruto."_

_"Great, Asuma-otooji, and I'm doing great." Naruto replied._

_"It's good to see you, Naruto," Kurenai said gentle crossing her arms._

_"Likewise, and I got regards from your friends, and how's your blade?" Naruto smiles._

_Asuma and Kurenai nodded for hearing that word. But when finally seeing the serene look on the blond he smiles. The look in his eyes showing almost relief; Guess he really missed his nephew when he help him with his wind-chakra._

_'Is this your uncle you spoke of? Does he always pretend to be lazy,'__ Zangetsu asked._

_'No more than Kakashi-san… scratch that Kakashi is ungodly worse than Otooji… And I'm still own him by sharpen his tench knives...'_

_Naruto soon notices Shikamaru looking at him, as if he was analyzing him with his eyes. He really did wonder how much his lazy-genius counterpart knew of the truth. But then eyeing Shino he almost forgot that Bug user was also as smart as they were. So it might come to no shock that would also now figure out the truth._

_"Yo, Naruto! Man it's good to see you," Kiba smirks. "And how's you and Sakura doing?"_

_"Thanks and Tell ya later. Meet our new member Haku Yuki. And also my new Brother-in-arms."_

**==Flashback Ended==**

The blond chuckles; "Seeing their faces when Zangetsu showed was priceless." **(AN: Before now they meet Zangetsu.)**

Sarutobi laughs while chewing on his pipe. Regaining himself he looks out at the village solemnly.

"Naruto, you know I have always seen you as my grandson."

The sunset-blonde's breath hitched as he looks at his grandfather in surprise; "There were many things I should have done better for you. Leaving you to fend for yourself when I should have adopted you that time so long ago before your parents neglected you."

Placing a hand on his grandfather's shoulder he smiles sadly; "I never blamed you, not once. You did everything you could for me and more just by caring for me. If I never had that, I doubt I woul have been who I am now, Jiji… And don't you dare talk like your dying on me."

"We all fade with time Naruto, but it only takes a moment when you learn that your prime has long since passed."

Letting the words sink in Naruto lowers his head hiding his eyes with his bangs.

"I least like to have a family, before I brought a daughter at Wave." Naruto smile his lip to finish his words. An image of a smiling Noriko flashing briefly in his mind that cause Sandaime surprise. "And also i will force Minato-teme to give me the adoption papers." As Hiruzen nodded for understand of his predecessor did not accept the fact of Naruto's demands.

He and Sakura had kept their word to their surrogate daughter weekly. In they always get a crayon drawing of him, Sakura's, and Noriko together. And also at the end of her letters, 'want you home papa'! His heart clinched in pain every time, he did not really figure just how much he would miss that little girl.

Hiruzen grins warmly; "I will stay as long as I am able, my grandson…"

**==At the Training Grounds 7 - With Team 7 and 11==**

Standing at one of bridges team 7 waits patiently with Gotei Squad when Naruto come along. However both Sakura and Sayuri notice the far off gaze in their sunset blond teammate. Even Sasuke can tell there is a lot on his senpai's mind at the moment. Since meeting up this afternoon the sunset blond has been sparse with his words.

"What's wrong Naruto," Haku finally unable to take the silence.

"Huh," Naruto finally robbed from his thoughts.

He notices both the girls and even the Quincy Trainee look at him with concern. Blinking several times before grinning slightly.

"Sorry guys, just have a lot on my mind."

"Naru-kun," Sakura rubs his shoulder.

"Not like you to be so deep in thought senpai."

Naruto looks at the Uchiha natural; "Thanks."

"Yo…"

In flash of shunshin Kakashi appears in front of his Genin Students. Though Sakura and Sayuri both slightly twitch seeing the silver haired Jounin reading his smut novel. Seriously how much of a closet pervert is this guy?

"Just letting you know I have decided that all of you will participate in the Chunin exams this year. You have shown quite bit of growth in the six weeks of training and missions. All of you have earned this. Since I notified Hitomi, but...she have some rough time."

Sasuke and Sayuri smirk while Sakura and Haku look at each other. A chance in proving themselves by climbing the ladder in rank. And Naruto was silent before he had an argument.

"No need Kakashi-san I give the forms to Sakura and Haku, and should tell you guys this." Naruto gains everyone attention. "Kurotsuchi of Iwa is also coming. Which means the Tsuchikage himself Ōnoki will be present."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow; "I thought he would rather spit on this place than grace it with his presence?"

"Well, being his granddaughter is coming he actually has reason to be 'at the epicenter of hell' as he called it once," Kakashi speaks up.

"I have heard of her. Like the Tsuchikage she carries a Kekkai Genkai; one as dangerous as mine," Haku recalls from her time with Zabuza.

"Yōton; she is the polar opposite of you Haku. And hear she is not shy in flaunting her skills, not the humble type."

The Hyoton user looks Naruto with calm smirk; "Fire and Ice, natural enemies. Who would win Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirks with his eyes closed; "Your ice element naturally."

The two smile at each other while our lavender-rosette couldn't tell because she is an Ice User as well. It always has a better teamwork now and on. While still understanding each other, but she knows she does like Haku being a brother-in-arms with Naruto.

"At any rate the exam will begin on Friday. We will have three days of training then one day of rest for the exams. Until then," Kakashi waves as he Shunshins away.

Shaking his head Naruto looks at everyone; "Think we're ready?"

"Are you," a feminine voice gets their attention.

Looking sharply right they see three Iwa shinobi. The short raven haired Kunoichi smirks arrogantly at them. The large one with a scarf grins warmly, while the other male remain expressionless. Even more than that Gaara guy, this is quite rather unsettling. The blond recognizes the girl quickly.

"Kurotsuchi… Do what do we owe the pleasure," Naruto says in calm dry tone but with his hidden blade ready.

"Oh nothing Konoha, I merely scouting the competition. Not impressed so far."

Sasuke growls as his sharingan flares getting the attention of Akatsuchi with his twin sister also glare at the Kurotsuchi. Leaning down he whispers in his teammate's ear. Kurotsuchi's smirk widens.

"The Uchiha twins, least there might be one Konoha worth mentioning."

"Do not right off my team like their nothing," Sasuke snarled as grip his Yubashiri.

"Same as like my Nii-san does!" Sayuri same grip her Yagyumaru on her hip.

Though not showing it, the rest of team 7 were speechless when the Uchiha twins actually defended them.

"Oh, is that right," Kurotsuchi said with slow edged tone while smiling.

Her hand slowly goes for her kunai holster, but before she could blink Naruto vanishes from site. But she soon feel the tip of a blade at her throat. Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi were spellbound by the speed, but Koumori's eyes widen ever slightly; when seeing the sword in the blonde's hand. Meanwhile their Kunoichi leader tensed up feeling the cold gaze from the orange-highlight blond Tokubetsu Genin. But the visible eye she sees is not cerulean but a purple with ripple marks. Kurotsuchi could swear tell that was the legendary dojutsu was glowing with a small hue. But it turns out she was about facing the Rennigan user.

"Get this straight Kurotsuchi… I may respect you and Yodaime's skills, but will never respect your attitudes. And while you're in Konoha for the exams you will respect our laws, understood…"

"We understand Konoha, we will not cross you again," Akatsuchi speaks up.

His eyes shift to the large Iwa Genin then back to Kurotsuchi. Taking a deep breath he lowers his blade as he closes his eyes. Opening his eyelids again his original cerulean returns.

**==At the Rooftops==**

"Boy has some guts eh," Kisuke smirks looking from a rooftop.

"Maybe, but is this really what you woke me up for Urahara?"

"Oh shut up you lazy ass!"

The odd shopkeeper looks dryly at the people beside him. A man who is only slightly taller than Urahara; with a lean muscular build. His blue-gray eyes gaze lazily down below, his unkempt brunette hair shoulder length and parted in the middle. On his oval face is a faded goatee, wearing Anbu black pants and kimono shirt.

Beside him a petite girl glares with rosette eyes. Having a short bob-cut green hair and wearing gray Anbu pants and long sleeve kimono shirt. She puts her hands on her hips as her eyes glare hotly.

Urahara sighs; "You two are exhausting."

"WHAT WAS THAT," the petite green haired girl roars.

"Calm down already Lilynette," the tall brunette man sighs.

"And give me a good reason Starrk!?"

The man looks at her tiredly; "Because he saved our lives?"

Huffing as she crosses her arms Lilynette grumbles to herself. Kisuke chuckles as he looks down back at Naruto and watches as both teams separate. But he keeps his eyes on the raven haired Iwa Nin. His senses keep screaming that there is something off about him.

"Hey Starrk, does that guy look familiar to you," pointing to the boy in question.

Looking back lazily at the said Genin below then he looks to the shopkeeper; "He does, but I know he's dead. If he survived only Kami has the answer how."

**==Streets of Konoha==**

Walking with a steady pace Naruto make hsi way to Urahara's Shop. The blond knew full well there is an Anbu detail following them in the shadows. Naruto mentally sighs, though his former father to attend was taking precautions, this was a bit much. Then again shouldn't he be the same? Not very often does he get these kinds of opportunities, the fact one came out of the blue seems too good.

Along the way the villagers are look normal when comes of term they respect Naruto's skills in Fuinjutsu and Weapons, and they are respectful to him, are they shinobi or civilian. But many fan-girls did not have time to make an excused.

_'Great, if that bastard will think if he don't really trust Hat and Clogs, do you Jiji?'_ Naruto thought but he sensed Yugao and Itachi for at least.

'Yes, Urahara was once when he was banished from the Soul Society that time with Tessai and also he employs Jinta and Ururu.'

_'Jinta and Ururu?' _Naruto confuse_.  
><em>

As Ichigo spoke in. 'That was Kisuke's employers? They maybe humans, but they have High Reiryoku signatures, but I haven't seen them for a long time.'

While getting to know and use to Zabuza, Haku and the Demon Brothers despite his

overly-protectiveness of his adopted little brother. But the odd fact the now

that Gozu and Meiru took up resident in the blond's penthouse apartments, thanks to him for hiring them, the place became the rowdiest area in Konoha.

'He sent them for being prepare; then caught in a trap Naruto.' Naruto Sr said.

The sunset-blond chose not to argue, he knew that bastard was thinking or worried of not only of him. But also; the very welfare and safety of Konoha as well, they must be on the forefront of a Hokage's mind. This is why he knows damn well Zabuza and Haku are also followed by an Anbu detail. When leaving the penthouse or shop, they told the blond Genin they will put their stuff up at the penthouse. It will be weird having some company that actually like him at that hellhole of Nanikaze home.

"Naru-Kun!"

Stopping the sunset blond turn and see Sakura running up to them. The lavender-rosette

catches her breath as she stops in front of him. Naruto was amused smirk.

"You okay Sakura-Chan," The blond asks.

She smiles softly; "Now that caught up with you."

"Yeah, and we better get going for at least."

Sakura nodded and then now duo walk together towards Urahara's Shop.

"Say, Naru-Kun what did you do with The Nidaime's sword?" She asked.

"Oh I put it in this gauntlet," Naruto left his left arm on his gauntlet. "It stores items like the storage scrolls." He explained. "And also while Hat-and-Clogs teach us to improved Zanjutsu and Hakuda. And also I secretly send a Moku Bunshin to scavenger hunt."

"Oh! what is it?" Sakura curiously.

"Some old ruins that far to the 'Mizu no Kuni'." Naruto said. As Sakura nodded for understand that she knew that was where the Uzushio was there.

Sakura looks a little dishearten; "Oh, was going to ask if I could use it for Zanjutsu training."

The blond smirks; "Yes Sakura-Chan. But still think you have kaa-san's Zanpaktou. That would be even better."

"I doubt I will be that lucky."

**==Naruto's Mind-scape==**

**":Well that was surprising. Since you showed up Zangetsu, you have been more than open with the kit. But when hitting on the past you turn vague?:"**

Sitting in the massive room from the mindscape warehouse inside his open space the Kyuubi looks down at Zangetsu. While they have spoken to one another on small occasions. Relatively they stay out of each other's way. One due to respect, the other being their differences of opinions. The old Zanpaktou spirit looks up as stoic as ever.

"It is as I said Kuruma. The past is only a shadow, while you can learn from it. It holds nothing of the future, one must move forward."

The Kuruma half snarls; **":So if that why you influenced the Kit's son got that sword into his possession and now that he owns that little lightning sword?:"**

Zangetsu remains quiet. **":Surprised are we? I have been inside the kit for nearly thirteen years like before my recovery. I know when something off, even if it a small hint of a thought.:"**

"You will see in time Kurama. Unlike the other Sakura you knew will prove more interesting than even you could imagine for training the other version of Sakura."

**":HA! While I am impressed 'slightly' by her change from witless airhead to Kunoichi. That bubblegum princess has to do much more in proving to me if she worthy of respect.:"**

A faint smirk appears on Zangetsu's lips; "It will be quicker than you think. Kurama."

**":You said it, and also I hope Vixen of his mother will bring me some medicine when she back.:"**

"I hope so~!" A voice came.

As Kurama look pale for what he saw in attention? Sakura return with a big medicine that size of a basket ball on her hands and causing the fox panicing of what the reason of Sakura Kurosaki's home made medicine...is an awful one too.

**==With Naruto and Sakura - Back to reality==**

Walking near the obscure side of the market district the trio stares in partial shock at the sight Urahara's Shop. About the size of a normal store with a second floor. But it is the design which draws their eyes wide as saucers.

The building look like a shop straight from a hundred years ago. With old fashion wooden slide door of the old days. Sakura tilts her head with coy look; Naruto on the other hand that looks like it's been over decades that it haven't constructed about this place.

"This is his shop," they say in unison.

"Ah visitors welcome," A deep voice catches their attention.

Coming through the entrance look up to very tall muscular man with lightly tan skin coming towards them. His hair is cornrowed with a large handlebar mustache. His eyes are slightly shrouded by the tinted rectangular glasses. His clothes are not so unusual; just being a plain white muscle shirt and pants with blue apron.

He bows respectfully; "It is an honor welcome Naruto Kurosaki, Sakura Haruno."

"You work for Hat-and-Clogs?"

The tall man smirks; "That is correct my name is Tessai Tsukabishi."

'Same old Tessai.' Ichigo admitted in his mind.

"Excuse me. Does Kisuke has several people working for him. Where is the other two," Naruto looks around.

"Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya, they are currently in Suna for supply shopping."

Sakura could not stop herself as she raised her hand; "Isn't that kind of far for supplies?"

Tessai sighed; "Sadly yes. You see the contact we have their refuses to leave Suna. Keeps ranting about staying in that dessert till the day he dies. But he does get some of the goods we like so we trade. The boss says it is good way to keep things fresh, and I agree."

"What do you guys have," Naruto asking and silently praying.

"We have many things Naruto-Dono. We carry from clothing apparel; to fresh market groceries and frozen foods. Just the thing any person would need."

Though smiling, the Kurosaki Head was mentally jumping in happiness. FINALLY; a freaking damn place to shop for things he actually needs for support his daughter and also feel free to take some supplies too. Tessai did not miss the look of joy the young Tokubetsu Genin's eyes. Truly were things that bad for the boy simply for being who he is? Well that will damn sure stop here and now as far as he concerned.

"Do we have guests Tessai?"

The feminine voice catches the three's attention as Benihime walks out smiling brightly.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Hello again," The Zanpaktou smirks.

"Kisuke let you out," Naruto asks dumbly.

"Actually I help with the shop from time to time. Seeing the face of a beautiful woman can attract many paying customers Naruto-Kun."

Naruto nods in agreement while Sakura's eye twitched with how the red-headed sword spirit was acting so friendly around Naruto.

"We're losing daylight so shall we," Benihime waves for them to enter the shop.

Following the Zanpaktou and Tessai, the duo is floored seeing the inside of the shop. They could swear the inside was bigger than the outside. The place was packed with shelves ranging from clothes, to food, and even weapons. They saw a staircase which had even more items upstairs. Naruto made a mental note to check everything when they are done training.

**==At the back of the Shop==**

Moving into the back of the shop the trio finds themselves in what looks like a medium size apartment. They saw several rooms with old fashion slide doors with small paper-like windows.

"Kisuke-Kun, they're here," Benihime's voice rang out through the hallway.

Stopping a slide door opens at the man himself steps out with a smile and opening a small fan. Even indoors he stills wears that damn hat.

"Welcome! So what did you think about the shop?"

"You have a permanent costumer," The blond remarks.

A smug smile crosses the sunset blonde's lips. Benihime winked with mischievous smile Make Naruto blush slightly. Tessai nods in approval.

"So, shall we begun," Naruto asked.

"Right this way you two."

Tessai went back to the shop while Kisuke and Benihime take them to the dining room. It is about the size of Naruto's bedroom, old fashion and rather calm atmosphere. Perplexed of why bringing them in here of all places; they see Kisuke lift up a large rectangular floor board. They soon see a single latter going down.

"Just like I made this place when I meet your 'friend' here." Naruto smirked.

"Yup, so Ichigo did. A proper place to train for those with Reiatsu; if you recall the 'light' sparing match between me; and you, Naruto-Kun. So in order to be able in training to harness your spiritual energies you need a massive free space so you won't have to worry about causing too much damage. And a short-sighted crowd that might think an army of ninja just invaded."

However before they do anything Zangetsu appears beside Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto. You need not be cautious with this man. For he can do what he proclaims."

The old Zanpaktou's words surprise from two lovers. Naruto turns to look at him.

"I take you know him?"

"Yes." Zangetsu replied.

Benihime pouts; "Spoil-sport… You are still as rigid as ever Zangetsu."

"Coming from a fiery obnoxious child, that means very little," the old Zanpaktou retorts.

A vain pops from the red-head sword spirit as she walks up to Zangetsu. The sunset-blond and lavender-rosette effectively moving out of the way fast.

"Hey I pride myself in being elegant and fierce. And I far from a child 'old man'."

Zangetsu looks at her calmly; "You're right I am insulting children by saying that."

Benihime clenches her fist as her shoulders tremble in rage. Everyone else sweat-drops at the scene between arguing Zanpaktou. Kisuke sighs; those two have never gotten along. Kami this will be an interesting day.

Clearing his throat Benihime turns and glares at him. Crossing her arms under her chest she vanishes.

"Well that was interesting. Nice to see you again Zangetsu," Kisuke waves tiredly.

The old Zanpaktou nods stoically; "Urahara."

**==Training Ground 7==**

"Senpai and Sakura being trained," Sasuke asks Kakashi.

"Yes, Apparently the man who opens the new shop is also a wielder of a Zanpaktou. Kisuke Urahara."

The Uchiha crosses his arms as he leans on one of the poles; "Do you trust him?"

"I'll reserve my opinion until I meet the man. For now I will help you and Naruto's new addition."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow; "New addition?"

"Who is it?" Sayuri asked. As Hitomi spoke "So am I?" She asked.

"Well, Naruto told me that he'll sending his new teammate to spar." As turn his head. "Oh! Here he comes!"

Hearing foot steps behind them they turn to see none other than Haku coming towards them. While Uchiha twins is surprised, and Hitomi was curiously, the Jounin merely eye-smiles and waves. Stopping a few feet away the Hyoton user bows.

"Kakashi-sensei," Haku smiles.

"Hello Haku. Welcome to Team 7's training grounds. So that mean you were send to trained my genins?"

"That's right, I was told by Naruto this morning. He told me to trained you guys."

Sasuke eyes his suspiciously. While he did agree on bringing the Kiri missing Nin back home. He did not like it one bit. They are still an unknown and were their enemy when first meeting. And now having the Hyoton user added into their team. He wondered if Naruto had anything to do with this.

"Did Naruto ask the Hokage for you to join Team 11," Sasuke speaks his thoughts.

Haku shakes his head; "No, this was the Hokage-sama's decision from his request. He informed me and Zabuza-Sama this morning. Saying it is to bring uniqueness among the teams."

The Uchiha remains silent as he shrugs; somehow that does sound credible. Still he will keep at least one eye on him.

"That sounds about what I heard. Anyways, is there anything you need help with in your training? Until Naruto and Sakura get back will hold off on team building," Kakashi states.

"I need some more training in my Fuuton and Suiton with Sayuri when she has Water-base jutsu. Fighting and training with Naruto in Nami made me realize. I cannot rely solely on my Kekkai Genkai alone. It will be better if I learn more about my elements which grant me Hyoton."

The silver-haired Jounin is impressed by her thought out plan. And she was right; he noticed also she lacks some skill in her natural duel elements. Training them will be just the thing along with learning some Jutsu for them. But as Hitomi admitted about Haku's recruited to Team 11.

"Well said Haku. I do have several jutsu scrolls for Suiton and Fuuton. They should help in building your Elemental natures. I will pick them up tomorrow for you to train with. And also with Sayuri-chan"

"Arigato…," He bows.

Looking over at Uchiha Twins; "I also have some Katon jutsu scrolls if you want to take a look Sasuke, Sayuri. Be best to build your skills in the element your clan is known for."

But right now Hitomi was ignored by her brother's new teammate, but he could not notice about her presence.

_'Why, why did I have not notice.'_

**==At the moment==**

_'Well this is funnier than I thought it be…'_ Kisuke smirked.

Kisuke mentally chuckles seeing the reaction of the Naruto, and Sakura. The Blond Genin are smirked while the lavender-rosette eyes are almost bulging out of her sockets. After descending down the ridiculously long latter they enter a gigantic man-made room which is almost a quarter-half the size of Konoha or like Naruto's training grounds! The area is well lit with the roof almost appearing like the sky itself. The terrain resembles rocky-mountain are complete with several high cliffs.

"Just like Naruto-kun when we were training?" Sakura asks in a stutter.

"Yes, just like this. You can be surprise how well Kidō can be used when you're a master. Tessai and myself was able to make this easily, 'since we have done it before," Kisuke saying the last part to himself.

The two Genin were completely spellbound. The idea that both Naruto and Sakura will be capable of feats like this…

The two Genin walk passed a smirking Kisuke as they let their eyes explore the detail of the place. Cerulean and jade take everything into account. Sakura looks back to the older blond.

"Still, won't they feel it up top when you and Naru-Kun spar with your reiatsu at full force?"

"A very a stout question. Along the walls we placed special reinforced sound and motion seals. That way if anything goes a little reckless no one above us will hear or feel a thing. So we have free reigns to enjoy our work," Kisuke smirks at the rosette.

Shaking himself from his musings Naruto looks at Kisuke; "So how does this work Hat-and-Clogs?"

"I will be sparring with both of you. See where your strengths and weaknesses lie. Then when found I will focus improving and strength your skill sets. Sakura… Since your Reiatsu has awakened since you have Sode no Shirayuki; I will only be able to teach you Zanjutsu and Hakuda."

Both nod while the older blond smirks. Now the real training can start for them.

"Kisuke" Naruto called as Kisuke responded. "Yes?" He asked.

"Where is the 'package'?" Naruto asked.

As with that question... Kisuke smirked of what he meant? And the maintain as Kisuke was received request from the gods. "Yes, Naruto I have it in the surface."

Naruto nodded. "And the maintain, I will have them to feel free to be like in the Land of the Living." He said.

**==With Naruto and Sakura at Kisuke's Underground Training==**

Sitting under a tree at their training grounds Naruto and Sakura both take a small break from training alone together. Since coming back from Nami the two have spent time besides at Urahara's with their shinobi training. As she promised his favorite lavender-rosette has been by his side nearly almost all the time. If felt heart-warming that she actually kept her word. Since then the sunset-blond Kurosaki has been teaching and improved her Odoru ryū on their time off. Granted the sunset-blond warned his crush that this was just as extreme as Hakuda, the rosette never wavered.

Now this was the girl her fell in love with.

As the two sit together they enjoyed the silence as they watch the wind play with leaves from the trees on the other side of the grounds.

"Think we really are ready for the Chunin exams," Sakura questions.

"We are. After all the hard work we done with Zangetsu-Jiji, Tou-san, Kaa-san and Hat-and-Clogs; yeah we earned it Sakura-chan."

On the inside the rosette felt beyond proud of herself for leveling up as well as she is now. While granted she not near her favorite blond's level, she can feel she is closing in. it came to her when she was able to match blow for blow with Haku in a spar. This really surprised and impressed the male Hyoton user in many ways.

"Yeah, we have haven't we," Sakura smiles.

Naruto smirks at her but soon turns solemn; "Yeah, that makes three for we have Noriko?"

In surprise to blond the rosette buried herself in his chest as her tears flowed in her eyes. Slowly he wraps his arms around her, feeling her shaking in grief. He really glade that he accept for having Little-Hime as a daughter.

"Your welcome, Sakura-chan, your welcome."

Sakura lifts her head, looking at Naruto in confusion. In a blink her unrivaled joy. She hugs the blond fiercely crying tears of sheer happiness.

"Thank you," the rosette whispers.

Gently moving so he can see her face, he wipes her tears away as he smiles. "It seems Sarutobi-Jiji did want a granddaughter. We can finally grant him that wish."

Sakura also smiles with a blush on her cheeks. But in the back of her mind she came to a realization. They were also granting Naruto's dream… to have a family. Her heart started to beat almost a hundred miles a minute. She never felt so happy in her life now knowing what she was doing for her blond crush. Even the pain in her head was not match for this feeling. Then she knew she wanted to do when her heart began its shift towards the blond.

Whatever Naruto was about to say died in his throat. Soon a pair of the most soft lips was pressed to his own. His mind went blank as it soon dawned on him, unconsciously his eyes closed to match hers. She almost squealed in joy feeling Naruto return the kiss.

Above them and completely oblivious to the kissing duo, As Kisuke saw everything.

_'Well... I better leave these two alone for a bit.'_

**==At the Training Grounds 7==**

Several hours pass as Haku and the twins plus Hitomi breath heavily; their tired bodies sprawled on the ground. Kakashi was as the Hyoton user imagined, a harsh task master. But he learned at least two elemental jutsu of Fuuton. As for Team 11's additional teammate; he watched the copy-cat Nin train the Uchiha twins with their Sharingan. It was fascinating seeing one the three legendary Doujutsu in action.

For the Uchiha twins he has to admit; this was one hell of training session. While knowing Kakashi is not the type in holding back, they half wondered if they has any broken bones. His black shirt and grey shorts are cut up while his body is laced with bruises. And Sayuri's jacket got some cuts. Also Hitomi with the same concussion. Kami he felt sorer than he has ever felt in his life. Standing over the four Genin Kakashi eye-smiles at them warmly…

"Well not bad you four; I am quite impressed how you adapted your Sharingan Sasuke, Sayuri. Haku, you're mastering your Fuuton jutsu quite well, and also you Hitomi. Now when Naruto and Sakura return tomorrow will begin training in team work."

"Need us Kakashi…"

Turning their heads Kakashi, Uchiha twins, Hitomi and Haku blanch at the sight before them. Naruto slowly walks, with giving an unconscious Sakura piggy-back; their clothes torn, with countless cuts and bruises covering their bodies from head to toe. If you did not know better you'd think they were in a small war.

Despite her exhaustion Haku immediately rises and runs over to his brother-figure and rosette teammates. Stopping in front of the two, The Hyoton user with deep concern about Naruto; the blond with embarrassment of his appearance. With his dainty hand he traces some of the bruises on Naruto's face.

"This is training…? You look like hell Naruto-Kun," he whispers.

"Worth it all Haku… Besides will be fine tomorrow," Naruto grins.

"Seriously Naruto you sure this Kisuke fellow is not just trying to kill you?"

Looking beside Haku the blond sees Naruto standing beside the Hyoton user. Sasuke was also beside the Jounin, though appearing emotionless while Sayuri was shocked of what Naruto and Sakura's training; Zangetsu in Naruto's mind saw the concern in the Uchiha's eyes. Perhaps there was hope… Maybe…

"So you're the famous Kakashi Hatake…"

Hearing an unfamiliar voice the copy-cat Nin sharply turns with Kunai drawn. Sitting on top of one of the wooden poles Kisuke looks at Team 7 and 11 with a smirk. Recognizing the description of the shop keeper Kakashi lowers his weapon slowly.

"Kisuke Urahara I presume."

Lightly jumping from the pole the older blond stands and nods; "That's correct, nice to finally meet you all."

Peering over at Naruto then back to Urahara, Kakashi walks over to the older blond. Standing not far from each other, a keener eye can see they are gauging the other. Though with that damn hat is was hard to see Kisuke's eyes.

"Likewise, thank you for helping Naruto and Sakura-Chan in improved their training," the silver-haired Jounin shakes the older blond's hand.

"It was the least I could do. They both show promise, and when Sakura awakens her Reiatsu she will be a force to reckon with."

While the two men spoke Sasuke and Naruto share a look.

"I think you better then as expected,senpai?"

"Likewise Sasuke, likewise."

As Kakashi spoke. "So...let's continue."

**Chapter 11 Ended**

**Omake Special - Shinigami Shop and Another Weapon's addict**

AS Naruto, Sakura and the Mizu's Missin-nin arrived his Shinigami Shop. Once they entered and as the Zabuza and Demon Brother went awed of what Naruto was stored and along with Haku of how many tools what he have..

Zabuza: *Whistled*Damn, brat, the bandage nose chunin was Right! You are a hotshot.

Naruto: *Replied.* Yeah, making some more tools and equipment for at least I can do after all.

Haku: I'd say I'm impressed.

Naruto: Yeah, I've stored Zanbatou or Nodachi-class Swords over there. *He pointed at the Nodachi stocks*

But then as Zabuza flash to passed Naruto with his eyes widen and look at his stock and everyone sweat dropped.

Naruto: *Twitches on his head how what he saw* Come on! Not another Sword addict! *Annoying face*

Haku:*Nod for agreed*I agred with you, Naruto. I agreed with you.

**Omake Ended**

**Jutsu Information (My Fan made)**

**Kaizo Gogyō Fūin** (Modified Five Elements Seal) - It's similar then the Original. It also it which produces a powerful seal that is used to block or disturb the flow of chakra in the target. But it blocks the connection the Jinchuriki and it's tailed beast. Since it has a secretly ability; is steals the piece of tail beast's chakra without notice.

**Describe:** Blood Red Spike Chains cross together.

**Kanji:** 木(Wood), 炎(Blaze), 天(Heaven), 嵐(Storm), 空(Void)

**Chapter 11 Completed**  
><strong>Date:<strong> Finished: 4/8/2014/6:04pm - Published: 4/12/2014/12:04am

**Naruto was argue with Namikzaes, since Minato tried to protested and tried to sign the Revoke of his Emancipation. Since Naruto forcely burst of his Haki to knocked his ex-parents.** **And all the years they tried and failed.** **And so The upcoming Chunin Exams is about to begun. But since Kisuke is arrived in Konoha in Elemenal Nations were send by Genryusai? But since I decide having alive Genryusai for sure. And Please Preview.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Chunin Exam starts & Test

Chapter 12: Chunin Exams Starts and A Difficult Test.

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

_The Test of Promotion, And reveal of the past and leave to secrets and next stage.  
><em>

AN: I better thank the Naruto Shippuden Episodes for learn the History from the past of Hatake Kakashi when Naruto was young.

AN: I edit my story from the idea come from my head just pop-up.

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

**==Naruto's Penthouse**** Next Day - Few Day for upcoming Chunin Exams==**

Sitting on his sofa Naruto was leaning forward as he was reading an open scroll on the coffee table in front of him. Ever since his got them from his former parent's legacies...and it's 'Soul mother's' legacy now since his former mother was the worst bitch of a parent that he seen and also his bastard-of-a-father, the Sunset Kurosaki has been studying every word written down. At the same time he also began studying Uzumaki Clan's most revered art of Fūinjutsu. He was given both his former mother's or Soul mother's and Mito's private books and scrolls, which came originally from the Shodaime Uzukage herself. Which she was known throughout the Elemental nations as one of the deadliest Fūinjutsu and Kenjutsu masters, even to today, the only person to ever rival Tsukiko Uzumaki was his own former mother Kushina. And what really surprised the sunset blond Rinnegan user is actually a direct descendant of the Shodaime Uzukage and the main branch of The Uzumaki Clan.

* * *

><p>,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',<p>

Within these scriptures are the countless efforts I have toiled in the mystic art of Fūinjutsu. To the brother or sister of Uzu who reads these, take note I placed detailed instructions on each and every seal I have ever created in these scrolls. But heed this warning; I have placed the three most dangerous Kinjutsu seals within this. My hope is that you see the wisdom as to why they must never be used. 'Fumetsu', 'Shiki Fūjin' and 'Kihaku Kangoku (Soul Prison)'; I place my trust in your judgment brother or sister into never to perform these seals. This is our legacy, and I entrust it to you… Even though, I may never know your name, never see your face, I will always and forever love you my brother or sister. Through us, the Whirlpool will live forever…

**Tsukiko Uzumaki** - The Shodaime Uzukage

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

* * *

><p>A small smile graced his lips as he wiped away a stray tear from reading Uzumaki ancestor's words. As he began his studies over every seal and hand signs to perform several. About half-way through the first scroll he felt someone leaning over and watch the sunset-blond read. He only smirks knowing the chakrareiryoku signature.

"Nii-chan…"

Looking up as his cerulean lock onto to her chocolate as she did not wear her Anbu mask, but still in uniform, but smirk faded seeing Yugao's solemn, and almost fearful gaze.

"Nii-chan? What is it?"

For moment she was silent as her eyes unlock from his as she walks around and sits beside her son on her knees on the couch as looks down. Immediately worried he puts the scroll on the tables as he sits crossed legged in front of his surrogate mother.

"Nii-chan what's wrong, please…"

Yugao only hung her head deeper as Naruto can see her shoulders were tremble slightly.

"Will… Will you reject me now…"

Though a whisper Naruto heard it, instantly his eyes showed visible hurt and concern. Gently placing his hands on her shoulder she flinches.

"Why would you say such thing Nii-chan," he asks in broken hurt tone.

"In the beginning, taking care you… I wanted to do it in order to honor my sensei as a godmother instead Tsunade-sama… because of her what she did to you; I am who I am now…"

Naruto's eyes widen slowly hearing that, realization coming clear, she slowly nods yes as if he spoke a question only she could hear. Slowly lifting her head as heavy tears flow from her eyes, pain and fear brimming in the color of her eyes.

"But the very moment Me and Hayate-kun saw you crying at the streets…" her shaky hand slowly rising touching his cheek. "I fell in love with you the second my eyes gazed down you. All my heart kept screaming at me to do was care and raises you as my son if my lover told me if I can take cared of you… Even though I never gave birth to you, even though my blood does not run through your veins. I love you with every fiber of my being, Sochi-Kun…"

Tears prick at his eyes; he knew she meant every word. And despite the between the brief moments and sometime long days, she was always there for him. Teaching him right from wrong, loving him though she was never ordered nor had a reason to. Yet she chose to fill the role no one else wanted. Be lonely for ignored by his parents… slowly he rests his forehead with her's, a part of her feeling like this was going to be it, now knowing his biological mother's dishonored actions, why keep some imposter around? The passing silence felt like eternity to her.

"She may have given birth to me; I give up her blood may flow through my veins and the new genes in me. But you, are the one who saw me a little brother, you made the choice to be as my mother, when everyone else saw me as a good person. You chose to love me as your son. I could never, or will never reject you… Kaa-chan…"

Yugao's eyes widen as the most brilliant smile crossed her lips.

"Thank you…"

**==Hours later==**

With mother/sister and son/brother finally calming down, Yugao decided to help with Naruto's studies. Going over the works of the Uzukage was a challenge; the Anbu woman explained that her dishonorable sensei Kushina told how dangerous and powerful Fūinjutsu was when she learns some herself. However both stop as they stare at the Kinjutsu Naruto is foremost know of. But Naruto stick with his Zanjutsu if he can use it.

"Shiki Fūjin, (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)" Yugao spoke softly.

"The seal to summon the Shinigami himself," Naruto whispers.

"That is not a _'Shinigami'_, Naruto."

Both are taken but surprise as Zangetsu appears standing and gazing down at both sternly. For the first time, Naruto could tell there was some small anger in his Zanpaktou's voice. Yugao was looks slightly confused; "But I thought the '**Shiki Fūjin**' was meant to bring out the god of death?"

"What that seal summons is not a Shinigami Yugao Uzuki, what the image you see before you is nothing more than an Gensōkami."

Naruto narrows his eyes; "Illusion God. Created by the seal?"

"Perhaps, I am unsure how Fūinjutsu works. But I theorize the one who created the seal had thought he brought about a Shinigami. When in seeing the being before them they must have assumed that it was a true Shinigami."

"You keep saying a Shinigami, what do mean by that Zangetsu," Yugao narrows her eyes now.

The old Zanpaktou's eyes drift to Naruto; "A Shinigami can be either a being a pure Reishi with powerful Reiryoku. As well as a person who died and has awaken their Reiryoku. Those few souls join Gotei 13 within the Soul Society."

"Gotei 13," Yugao tilts her head.

"Soul Society...!," Naruto follows suit and replaced with exclaimed. "Ah! that's were Ichigo-ojisan were!"

"Yes, like Ichigo told you? The Soul Society is where the souls of the dead find their final resting place. The Gotei 13 is the order of Shinigami which protect the souls of the dead and living from Hollows. There are thirteen Captains with respected Lieutenants. At their command is their own legion of fellow Shinigami. Within the Soul Society the Gotei 13 and Shinigami live in the area known as the Saireitei, while the souls of the dead reside in Rukongai."

The two listen to every detail as what they learned sinks into their minds. They both knew this was information most likely not known or meant to be known, at least for the living. But something caught both their attention as mother and son look at each other than to Zangetsu.

"Kisuke and Tessai," both ask in unison.

"Both are Shinigami, both formally the ranks of Captains. Making both very powerful and dangerous against any enemy foolish enough to fight them."

Naruto widens his eyes in the realization while Yugao felt her Anbu senses screaming at her. "Did the Gotei 13 send them here? They are here for my Sochi and Sakura aren't they?"

Zangetsu looks over to Naruto's surrogate mother; "I do not know the answer to that. Only Kisuke and Tessai, along with the Gotei 13 know that answer. While I know for a fact they not here for any ill intent, I know That Gotei 13 keeps a sharp eye on anyone with powerful levels of awakened Reiryoku."

As those words came from his lips Yugao was on him in seconds, stunning Naruto as his mother grabs the Zanpaktou's collar. But he grabs her wrist with her unsheathed sword, its tip just inches from his neck. The old spirit is neither startled nor surprised as he looks down at the now seething woman glaring up at him.

"You made my Sochi-kun a target for them?! Was that your intent all along?"

"Yugao-kaachan!"

"ANSWER ME!"

Zangetsu remain silent for a moment; "My sole intent and purpose is to make your son powerful in order to protect those he loves and Konoha, as well as fight by his side. That is my one and only goal. What Gotei 13 does is neither my concern nor care. But know this; The Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is a good and just man who leads the Shinigami. Whatever intent he has for Naruto or Sakura, I promise it is not an evil one."

Feeling a hand on her shoulder her chocolate eyes turn sharply to the pleading eyes of her son.

"Kaa-chan, please… Zangetsu-Jiji I know for a fact is no bad guy. Why would have bothered to heal me and train me if he was? And you know I am an empath so I know when someone is good or bad."

Slowly her eyes soften as she loosens her grip on Zangetsu's collar, while he lets go of her wrist. Taking a deep breath she sheaths her sword.

"I apologize for my anger Zangetsu."

"You were perfectly justified."

**==Six days later until upcoming Chunin Exams==**

Hiruzen was quite pleased with how Team 7 and 11 was coming along before he witnessed the fight along with his predecessor. Though the Squad Leader of his other two Genin teams were skeptical of some outsider train their rookie ninja. But seeing the results when both Team 7 and 11 completely wiped the floor with both Team 8 and Team 10, they stopped complaining.

Rather Kurenai and Asuma were curious on how Naruto and even Sakura made such a turn over. Then adding the Hyoton user Haku from Gotei Squad and Sasuke being a Quincy with a long range attack and his sister to support, Team 7 was becoming a force to reckon with. And Team 11 will be a force of balance between Infiltration and guardianship.

Minato and Kushina (Before she was recovered from Naruto's Kaizo Goygo Fuin's effect) witnessed Team 11 of how much skills in Kenjutsu and Taijutsu are more superior; Naruto's Zanjutsu and Sakura's Mae-Kenjutsu; as Sakura is learning Ryū no odori-ryū (Dancing Dragon Style).

However, a matter had to be dealt with…

**==Training Ground 7**==

Though today is a free for the Team to relax, for the Kurosaki Head training is relaxing… That and having a peaceful day in Konoha and avoid his sister and his former family. Going through several katas of Hakuda and blending it with his owned Taijutsu Stance; 'Tsuki no Taki Ryū' **(AN: Azin's Stance named like I called it)**. The katas of the Taijutsu were extreme but doable with effort. 'Plus Kage Bushin comes in handy'. But since the ANBU that Minato send were not around anymore.

"Ready Naruto," Zangetsu says stoically in front of his master.

Giving a firm nod the two Shunpo out of sight; not too far away Sakura and Haku watch in awe at their secret crush and his Zanpaktou. While the rosette was a little admitted with the Hyoton user being here,

"So how are you and Zabuza doing in Konoha?"

Haku noticed the rosette's voice; "We are doing well. Living beside Naruto is always a pleasure to work with him in his shop."

Sakura smiled, the Hyoton user had him there as a teammate…

Both go silent when Naruto and Zangetsu reappear; going through several punches and counters. The two move so fast Sakura and Haku barely see the moves. However, since meeting up with Kisuke. Sakura slowly has been seeing the two's movements much better.

"Well, I guess it's been a might interested about it." Sakura admitted.

Haku nodded. "You said it, although things might be interested."

**==At Kisuke's Underground Training==**

Down in the training are under Kisuke's shop Naruto and Sakura go through their training with the odd older blond and Tessai. Presently Urahara was aiding the rosette more improved her Hakuda and Zanjutsu with Sode no Shirayuki that Kisuke knew that she was chosen. When they first started Kisuke told her that when it came to Zanjutsu, you learn with real swords. He was quite impressed when she never backed down from his words.

Tessai as the Mentor/Student Genin learned is a Kidō Grandmaster so has been aiding the sunset-blond Non-Sannin with every spell and incantation better. While Sakura was still far from ready to try it. With her Reiryoku fully awaken comparable; it would be too dangerous for her to use.

"I'm impressed, you use **Senjū Kōten Taihō **with incantation that long in the fight with Shinra," The tall man asks sitting with the young blond.

"Yeah, and I only preformed **Nijū Eishō **(_Spoken-After Incantation_)," Naruto asks out curiosity. "Minus the Hado #96."

_'He can do Niju Eisho;_ _if that is the case it may influence all of his Kidō. I am impressed about his Kido Level 91-96, it's because #96 it considered forbidden, and I'm pretty impressed about him. When comes when he can use Hollowfication.'_

"Tessai?"

Breaking from his thoughts he looks at Naruto; "Sorry Naruto-dono, Yes I do not believe that is I'm impressed. But will keep an eye on your Kidō progression."

/_'Least he chooses not to lie to you. This monkey might actually prove honorable,'_/ Hakuto chimes.

'Tessai is a better man than most in this village. He is not the type to lie to anyone;' Zangetsu also puts his cents in.

_'Figured as much. Neither him and Hat-and-Clogs have proved to be deceptive. Even if they're weirdoes.'_

/_'Like you can talk King,'_/ Hakuto chuckles.

Naruto mentally snickers in agreement. However before he could speak to the Kidō master they hear a cheer in the distance. Looking over they see have bruised up Sakura giving the victory sign. Beside the rosette a smirking Kisuke.

"Seems our 'Nobara-Hime' (wild rose princess), has just improve Shunpo! And also what you told us that she can use Shunko."

Naruto smirks; "Knew you could pull it off Sakura-chan!"

Blushing; the rosette smiles tiredly, just before losing consciousness. Kisuke and Tessai are impressed that Naruto got to her before they could react. Little by little they saw his speed in Shunpo was getting more faster and faster. Catching his fiance and holding bridal style he is beyond proud of her progressing as far as she is now.

"I'd say that enough for today. I think I will gave you heads up on the Chunin Exams from Kakashi. So take some R & R," Kisuke opens up his small fan in front of his face. "And also the 'packages' will be arrive about a month."

Naruto nods as he shunpo's from the area. Snapping his fan shut he looks at Tessai seriously.

"So what's the verdict?"

"It seems he can completely control the Hollowfication of what Naruto-dono's said. To what degree is uncertain, but I do not believe he is in any danger. But I'd say his better then Ichigo."

"Yes, Better that way eh?"

Hearing a third voice they look over seeing a black cat sitting on a boulder.

"Took your sweet time Yoruichi," Kisuke smirks.

"Actually spent it looking around the village and keeping an eye on those two," the cat says licking it's paw.

"And," both men ask.

Yoruichi sighs and smirked; "This place is more peaceful as usual as the rumors came true, his family is very shameful of what they done, and also their daughter too. Would love to give them a piece of my mind…"

"That will be up to Naruto if he wants their retribution back or not. Till then we help those two whatever way we can," Kisuke smiles.

**==Next day==**

Benihime could not help but playfully smirk as she watches Sakura giving an unsure look at her new found dress accessory in a mirror. A simple but elegant red neck collar, much like the one worn by their Hyoton teammate. Since a few days ago she felt a need for one, whether she felt she was competing with Haku when he was cross-dressed or something. Granted things were still unofficial with her and Naruto, any more than she would.

"It is healthy to compete for someone when it comes to love," as if Benihime read her mind.

"As long as you never turn into a fan-girl like those girls in my class," Sakura says not realizing what she said.

The female Zanpaktou eyes her dryly; "Is that a fact? If I heard correctly. You know what you were not the biggest fan-girl for that Uchiha boy were you not?"

The rosette mentally winces then scowls; "don't remind me. I cannot believe how much of an idiot I acted like Ino, Hinata, Sayuri or any girls fawning over for some guy who did not give one cent of my feelings. Especially when there was someone cared for me in the same team. Not to mention I completely got my training in my Shinobi skills from Sakurayuki-shisou and Sode no Shirayuki. Can't believe how I got who I was. And also the Clan heiress will be trained."

Benihime's playful smirk returns; "I see, I'm impress that yuki bimbo did you all the time, but? Naruto-kun… he is quite a specimen is he not?"

Sharply looking back at the sword-spirit Sakura half snarls. The playful smirk only widens further. Benihime soon pretends to tremble in fear, soon holding her side as she shakes in fake fear.

"Oh so terrifying… Maybe Naruto-kun can protect me," the Zanpaktou coos.

The growing vein on the rosette's head grows; "Na-kun is off limits you hear me!"

_'Na-kun?'_ Benihime lifts an eyebrow as she now snickers at the young Kunoichi.

"You silly girl, I am tied to Kisuke-kun. I am really in love with the man."

Realizing the female Zanpaktou was not being really serious Sakura pouts a little. "Are you ever serious Benihime?"

"Trust me I prefer not to be," the words confuse the rosette. "When I am really and truly serious, that usually means a bloodbath. I rather like being playful as much as I can."

Not sure in the way she said or in the tone; but a shiver ran down Sakura's spine when the sword-spirit said that in an eerie sickly sweet tone. "Remind me never to make you angry."

"Good girl," Benihime chirps as she rubs the top of Sakura's head.

_'What am I, a dog?'_

**==Same time==**

Since it was there off day before the exam, Naruto decided to help some around Urahara's shop considered part-time or sending his Moku Bunshin to work on his shop. Apparently Jinta and Ururu had a tendency of getting easily distracted, especially on trips, so their help was a touch limited. But in truth the Rennigan user or Moon Slayer hardly minded helping around, in fact in a way he felt he owed the fellow older blond for all he is doing for him and Sakura.

So at the moment he was shelving some boxes in storage. Or more appropriately he was fixing the mess left by Jinta. Honestly he never met the kid and already he feels like beating the boy senseless. Least thank Kami, the Ururu girl is responsible enough to do her work. Granted she sounds a bit spacy from Tessai and Kisuke's description, but is a good girl.

"Having fun there, blondie," a young female voice catches his attention.

Turning to look he sees a girl with mint colored hair and rosette eyes, she is leaning on her side on the door with her arms folded with an easy going/cocky smirk. His memory kicks in seeing her sleeping with some guy with brunette hair on the roof of Urahara's. Seriously who sleeps that much?

'What a minute! They are...' Ichigo exclaimed.

"You're with that tall brunette guy right, who always sleeps a lot?"

"Lilynette Gingerback. What's up?"

_'Weird name…'_

"How's it going? Naruto Kurosaki. I heard you taken Ichigo's name."

"Sorry I or that lazy bum Starrk has not even spoken to ya yet. Someone has to keep that idiot company," the rubs her head sheepishly.

_'He is more lazier like Shikamaru_/Kyōraku-taicho.' Naruto and Ichigo thought the same thing look at big man and the look at the mint hair girl._ 'and she like Ino too.'_

Naruto blinks but waves it off; "Hell you're alright. I just figured you guys were busy helping the shop. So that big guy's name is Starrk?"

"Coyote Starrk, a pleasure," the man himself says lazily as he walks behind Lilynette.

_'And his name is even weirder…'_ Naruto confuse.

Instantly seeing the familiar figures Zangetsu and Ichigo almost felt appearing in defense of Naruto. Far as they recalled this duo was supposed to be dead. But feeling neither dark intent or any malicious towards his new master Naruto; still their appearance is shocking for the old Zanpaktou.

'What are you up to Kisuke? Why did you do decide to save these two Arrancars?'

_'Arrancars?...! Oh! Those are were use to be Hollows when has their mask removed and has gained Soul Reaper-like powers?'_

'That's right, we will tell you later, but how did that happen? I mean, Kyoraku-taicho defeat Espada 1?' Ichigo curiously.

'He was, but since how did Kisuke did save them in the first place?' Zangetsu said.

_'We'll talk to him later.'_

Starrk looks down at his partner in crime; "think you bugged him enough don't you?"

Lilynette turns sharp glaring at Starrk; "Bugging him?! He has been here for weeks with that girlfriend of his and we never spoke one word to them! Now that is rude you lazy ass!" she then proceeds to stomp his foot in anger.

The man yells in pain as he holds his foot, he glares down at a smug smirking Lilynette. As the two start arguing, as they forget the blond ninja looking at them dumbfounded and sweat-dropping.

_'Seriously these two are stranger than hat-and-clogs and Tessai-San…'_

'You said it, Naruto, you said it.' Ichigo agreed.

**==Konoha Market==**

Few Days pasted after Sakura give the Form to Haku to signed in to the Chunin Exams and give it to Naruto and heading to the Tower for acception. But as the couple going on shopping together before the Exams startsand before Naruto pick Sakura at home for spending time together. Naruto and Sakura were walking along the many merchant stands of foreign salesmen, and Naruto's arms were full of bags and boxes. **(AN: Naruto never thought of using Kage Bunshin/Shadow Clones)**

"Do you think that we've bought enough Saku-chan?" asked Naruto with a nervous voice.

Sakura gave Naruto a look. "Are you going cheap on me..." SaKura leaned close to Naruto's ear. "...Mr. Kuro Kyuseishu..."

Naruto shivered at his lover's sexy voice but look sheepished nonetheless. "Of course not Saku-chan, but my arms are tired."

Sakura pouted cutely at Naruto before sighing. "Fine...lets bring all this back to my place..."

Sakura was about to walk off but Naruto grabbed her hand and turned her back. "Hey...how about we bring all this back to my place..."

Sakura looked confused. "Why...I like those things..."

Naruto smiled and caressed Sakura's face. "Then move in with me..."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Y-You want to live together...?"

Naruto nodded before he kissed her softy. "I love you...and I want to live with you." Sakura smiled at this. "Besides, I didn't like how your house looked...it didn't look cozy at all, I want you to live in a home with your parents...not just a place."

Sakura had tears welling in her eyes before she nodded. "Okay...I'll live with you..."

Naruto smiled before he hugged her while he shunpo back to his home...

**==At Naruto's penthouse==**

...Sakura bought a lot of clothes from the market as well as many decorations, so she had a great time making Naruto's home fit her tastes. Naruto didn't mind at all, he enjoyed the woman's touch in his home.

Sakura was in a simple long t-shirt and short shorts, she was kneeling down on the carpet on the coffee table arranging some flowers with a smile on her face. Naruto felt incredibly happy at the sight before he knelt behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"You are so beautiful Koishii..." Sakura smiled and leaned into Naruto's warmth.

"Thank you Naru-koi" Sakura turned around and kissed her lover on the lips.

Naruto lifted Sakura up into his arms and jumped down onto his couch, their lips never parting the whole way. The male Kurosaki pushed Sakura on his back as he continued to kiss her as well as discreetly slipping a ring onto her finger.

Sakura felt this and broke the kiss. "Umm...What did you put on my finger?"

Naruto smiled down at Sakurai. "Take a look..."

Sakura pulled hand up and saw a beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger. "T-This is..."

Naruto held Sakura's hand tenderly. "Some time ago before we left in Wave...I left a kage bunshin to buy this for me and I give some instruction from the owner to me to give it to the girl I love..."

Sakura's eyes widened. "T-This is...?"

Naruto smiled before he pecked Sakura on the lips. "We are going to be engaged soon...so I thought that I should propose to you..." Naruto got off of Sakura as she sat up on the couch, he went down on one knee as he held Sayuri's hand. "Sakura Haruno...will you marry me?"

Sakura had tears of happiness flowing down her face. "Yes...Yes I will marry you, baka." Sakura hugged Naruto tightly and buried her face in his chest. "I love you so much!"

Naruto smiled brightly and hugged her back with equal passion. "Thank you Sakura-chan...I love you too..."

**==In Naruto's Mindscape==**

Naruto's adopted parents, Soul Kushina and Zangetsu was surprised that Naruto and Sakura was happy for alternate selves that they begun proposal. And Ichigo was happy for his nephew proposal Sakura, and Hichigo still brooding as usual...but can't help it. And Zangetsu and his Inner-hollow persona was smirked that he did proposed Sakura.

As Naruto Sr stood. "I better tell Kurama about this." He declared.

Cause everyone attention. "Sure, Foxy-kun. I better prepared for celebration and also until Kisuke-san got the 'package' that we needed."

Naruto nodded and left the compound for going to the Warehouse. But without notice that Hichigo silent whispered. "Good for you...brat."

**==In Sakura's Mindscape==**

Sode no Shirayuki smiled of what her master did proposed by Naruto just like her surrogate daughter did, as Sakura's Inner-Persona wild cheerful that she did of their Naruto was proposed.

As the Inner-persona yelled cheerful.** "YOU GO GIRL! NOW NARUTO-KUN IS ALL OUR!"**

As Sode no Shirayuki put her hand on her chest. "I was relief of Sakura-sama proposed by Naruto-sama."

**"You got that right, Sode no Shirayuki. As usual?"** Inner-Sakura said.

As Sode no Shirayuki nodded and stood up replied. "As usual." Then walk towards the kitchen, leaving Inner-Sakura for muttered. **"I hope I am too young to drink...Hmm, what a heck, maybe a little or two."** She shrugged her shoulders

**==At Zabuza's new home in Penthouse==**

Sakura went to her parents place for announced them for marriage proposal, as Kizashi and Mebuki surprised that Sakura is going to be married to Naruto, and as the Harunos was so proud of her daughter is growing up so fast, and so as she told her parents to move-in Naruto's place and live together with their adopted daughter? After the Wave Mission; Sakura personally took Noriko to the Haruno residence. While naturally surprised seeing the their daughter at their welcome doorstep, Kizashi and Mebuki were nearly floored when finally seeing the little girl which had their daughter in such a state. Even they were floored by the uncanny likeness she had to both Naruto and their daughter.

When she explained them that they decided both Naruto and Sakura officially adopted her when Naruto got to their home with the adoption forms. Noriko will be staying with either the Haruno's or her adopted father's place when her now new official parents were away.

Mebuki immediately accepted as she fell in love with the little one quickly. Kizashi follow suit with his wife, remembering how his baby girl was growing up so hard when she came back from Nami. He knew this will make her daughter not only extremely happy, but whole inside. They were both proud of their daughter being so responsible and acting like a real mother for this adorable little girl, who look so much like their daughter and surrogate son or in-law they bonded deeply.

And lastly... Sakura told her parents to move in to Naruto's home that cause her parents surprised and now as Kizashi and Mebuki agreed to move them and Sakura was happy for her parents accepted, and now as she took her Noriko to her room and seal all her stuff and the white coat with a Kanji '闘志' (Fighting Spirit)? But I don't where she got it from or it's from her mother or someone else? In the maintain as Sakura finished her pack and ready to leave and also Noriko too.

Back to Zabuza's Penthouse. Naruto and Former Kiri-nin were neighbors next to his penthouse before they rent there respectful apartment. As They came by to his apartment and also as Naruto will pay any bills and came by for food so he can make some breakfast or Zabuza? Since he was from Kiri, it will be the same.

"So made friends with the Suna Jinchurriki and Kurotsuchi of Iwa; very subtle gaki." Zabuza suggested.

The morning of the Chunin exams arrives; and much to the blonde's discomforts a very early rude wake-up call from his 'endearing' neighbors. While had become a ritual on some mornings for the duo to have breakfast and sometimes meals, it had become clear that having a Kiri swordsman for neighbor can be crazy. Even by the Kurosaki's standards…

"Ever been to Iwa or Suna," Naruto ask.

The trio sits at their table in the kitchen after a homemade breakfast made from Haku. He is one hell of a cook. Naruto also found it intriguing seeing Zabuza without his mouth covered and showing his shark-like teeth.

"Suna never, but been to Iwa a few times. The Tsuchikage keeps that place tight compared to most Shinobi Villages. But he does care about his village and those that serve under him."

The trio falls into a comfortable silence as they eat a western style breakfast with eggs, bacon, mixed with miso soup and rice. The Hyoton user was fond of blending two styles.

"So what time is the exam," Zabuza asks.

"Around 8 A.M., Haku and I have one hour to get to the academy." is surrogate father.

"Now that would be cheating Haku… But a guy named Ibiki is the proctor of the first stage."

Naruto catches them by surprise by slamming the head on the table. The two former Kiri look at each other in confusion as the blond groans.

"We are officially screwed…"

"Know him Naruto-nii," Haku asks.

"Jounin that works in the torture and interrogation unit in Anbu. Ibiki Morino, aka: one very sadistic bastard," Naruto talks with his head still on the table.

The sunset-blond lets the words sink in; "And it gets better… If he is doing the first stage of the exam. His partner in crime is doing the second. Anko Mitarashi-neechan."

**==Night 9:58pm - At Forest of Death==**

Deep in the massive forest area which is known as Training ground 44; a shadowy silhouette sits in the underbrush. Feeling the presence of unusual reiryoku; only a visible pair of red ruby eyes opens.

"It is natural but I feel it. The reiryoku so similar to yours is awakening," speaks a warm gentle feminine voice.

Soon a small smile crosses her lip; "So...Sode no Shirayuki-sama is chosen and awaken...and also Zangetsu user is defeated and grant Shinra-niisan's power… And I will look forward to meet you...the reincarnation of Kagome-sama..."

**==Same Time - With Hitomi==**

As Hitomi went her bad, since her friends or teammates never invited to their training or eat. But since the argument with her brother Naruto. Since before she got forms from her mother and saw her what happen. But as if now she got wound on back on her head when Tsunade treated her, but since she's been eating dinner slowly and quietly ignore her parents presence, as now their actions became downfall. But since training with her parents, but since they can't afford to do so, but...since she trained along without anyone. But since she refuse her godparents training for sealing and healing, as if now they tried to protested, as if there's nothing they can do, but since she cut out the contract both toads and slugs since her brothers departure, but many villagers ignored her presence that because the rumors keep spread like wildfire, even the Sannins tried to protested too. Since they mockery disgrace the 'Will of Fire' by murdered the younger generations for their neglected actions.

Hitomi shed tears on her eyes of she tried everything, but since she missed her beloved brother when her parents ignored his presence? Since she look at photo albums of that Naruto's was there or not, but it turns out that he did not exist as she realized why his not there was by neglected. Sooner or later that she'll leave her house complete of what her parents done.

Strangely, she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind was still on the events that happened hours ago. Naruto's hurtful words, his proclamation that she was dead to him and asking her not to speak to him ever again finally brought her to a horrifying realization, Naruto was no longer her brother and even if by a miracle she could get Naruto back to her family, she still wouldn't have Naruto back and for some reason, that hurt more than losing her twin brother.

Ultimately, Hitomi burst into tears as she thought more and more about what happened. And she knew that deep down, it was her own fault that Naruto didn't care about her family or loved her as a brother or their son anymore.

_'I'm sorry Ni-san. I'm so sorry...'_

Hitomi thought as she continued to cry until she finally fell asleep. Until for tomorrows Chunin Exam.

**==Day of the Chunnin Exam**

Reaching the academy Gotei Squad see team 7 waiting calmly under a tree. Sayuri smiles at the brother-figured while her twin brother lightly smirked. Haku bows calmly. And Hitomi with a desperate look when she avoid her former brother's face. But as for now Naruto is wearing a new arm badge on his right bicep; It's made of light steel-plate the shape is Heraldic shield badge with a skull carved in the center with four lines connecting to it. With his Zanpakuto on his back that on Naruto back and also the adding part? He has a red chain-link was wrapped around his toned chest. And while Sakura keep her engagement ring hung by a chain around her neck secretly and also her red neck collar too and now she wore a hip medical bag since she working in the hospital now as a part-time. But Naruto and Sakura close his shop before Sakura move in with Noriko, and also they told Noriko to keep a secret between them and told them a 'plan' about the important announcement.

In Haku's New attire since he joined Team 11 aka Gotei Squad; He wores Sky blue-Dark Blue sleeveless Hakama with a Yuki Clan Crest on both sides and a Teal turtle neck jacket, his forehead protector cloth is usual black is now leaf engraved it. has his hair cut into a short length. Usual nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. Sandals are standard blue. And also wear the same bag as Sakura's and also Naruto he got a 2 Kunai/Shuriken Holsters; one is carries senbons and the other is small kunais.

"Your late senpai," Sasuke neutral.

"Sorry did you say something," Naruto says nonchalantly.

The Uchiha's eye twitches while both girls giggle at the two and Haku snicker a little and Hitomi was quiet. And Sasuke replaced with a sighed for he can't help himself.

"Alright, now's the time to get serious for the chunin exam comes!" Naruto said.

Waving his hand Naruto leads them inside. As Naruto, Sakura and Haku are walking up the stairs to the second floor of the Academy along with Team 7 plus Hitomi staring at her brother's behind. They exchange looks when there is a loud commotion ahead and when they turn the corner there is a large group of Genin and Naruto looks at the sign and smirks at the simple Genjutsu over it. He nudges Sakura and points to the sign and she too smirks.

"Genjutsu," Sakura whispers.

"They are starting to weed out the weaklings. But since they are Konoha, should we help," Haku whispers.

"Yes, and we don't want say anything about the Genjutsu. If they can't see it then they don't deserve to be Chunin. Just continue walking towards the stairs." Sakura says in a hushed tone. As Naruto and Haku nods their heads and as Naruto turn his head back to Team 7 as the Uchiha twins share a looks and nod. and they continue on up the stairs while they don't make single word for almost telling all those weaklings about the Genjutsu.

Seeing a few Genin they make their way up the stairs hearing a commotion. As they stop the see a boy in a green jumpsuit and leg warmers, wearing his Konoha hitai-ate like a belt fall to the ground. His bowl-like haircut and large eyebrows made even Naruto slightly twitch at him and look a the girl. A girl with short brown hair up with two buns kneels beside the spandex boy. She wears a sleeveless pink cheongsam shirt, green baggy pants with shinobi sandals. Her Konoha hitai-ate wrapped proudly on her head plus with a katana on her back that he knew that was his sword designed 'Shigure' that he knew she was entering the exams too.

The four see two teen standing from of a door which they all find suspicious. Naruto the most.

_'And wonder why I beat them every time in our prank wars…'_

"Please let us through," the girl with the buns pleads.

_'I should have known they would be here.'_ Naruto thought admitted.

"Oh please my ass, you weaklings won't last ten minutes," a boy with spiky brown hair with bandages crosses his arms.

"Hey we earned our right like everyone," someone yells out.

A boy with long brown hair with Hyuuga eyes stare at Team 7 along with Team 11 as he saw Naruto with a smile. Or more specifically, Haku.

"Drop the Genjutsu," Sasuke speaks out getting people's attention.

The other boy beside the one with bandages scoffs; but before he can say anything. They feel a snag on their feet. Both scream as they fly up hanging upside down from rope. Naruto stands in front of them sighing dramatically. Before they packed their gear for the exams.

"Honestly guys if you want to use a henge, make sure it's not when you were kids. Izumo, Kotetsu…"

Both laugh sheepishly dropping their henge revealing their natural appearance. And while Team 11 and 7 doesn't want to dispel the Genjutsu.

"Would you mind cutting us down Naruto," Kotetsu asksed.

The sunset blond tilts his head smirking; "If I remember don't I owe you both payback for two months ago at the hot springs?"

Both Chunin pale; "Oh come on you weren't hurt too bad," Izumo stutters.

"True, but knocking down barrier between the baths when only I'm there and other side has every Kunoichi present. You earned this since your the only person who create those seals."

The two upside down men starts screaming as Naruto walks away whistling along his Squad 11 teammates. Team 7 follows as the sunset-blond feels some pity and throws two kunai cutting the rope. This leads the two Chunin to fall hard on their backs. But as Hitomi that Naruto knew the Eternal Chunins from the start.

"That's twenty to fifteen," Naruto yells back.

Most of the other Genin laugh at the down Chunin while the Hyuuga watches Team 7 and 11 intently with a smirked. And also a bun haired also smiled that glad that she seen her friend and employer again. And also she saw a Large Zanbatou on Narutos' back that is unlike Zabuza's sword and also a Sword on Sakura's waist.

Tenten and Neji watched as the rookies left, both left thinking they had some potential to be trouble. Neji, always the prideful one, quickly dropped the thought and he knew Naruto when he was still an Academy student that time. As he heard he was the Kurosaki Clan Head from the announcement from his uncle that seems may seem tough but it was clear since last saw him. Ever since the fake Hyuuga/Uchiha Incident when they heard a bandit disguised Kumo-nin that kidnap his cousin and Sayuri when they were save by the same blond boy with orange highlights, since as Neji decide to be her bodyguard for her cousin since the incident.

_'Well it seems I haven't seen Naruto for a long time huh?'_

Tenten saw that smile on Neji's face and sighed, realizing that once again he knew his old employer that time.

_'Well I better thank Naruto for make Neji a better man unlike the brooding Uchiha or Hyuuga, it will be entertaining to watch. Even better I was hoping Naruto would be here after all.'_

The genin around them soon began to follow in the direction of Team 7 and 11, indicating that the drama had passed. It was almost time for the first exam to start, and it would not do for them to be late. Neji began to walk along with Tenten as Lee continued to stare in the direction that he saw a lavender-rosette had left. They turned to face him when he did not tag along.

"Lee, let's go." Neji stated with some impatience.

"Yeah, we are going to be late if we don't go now!" Tenten urged.

Lee just sighed and shook his head.

"There is something I need to investigate, I will catch up with you soon." And without any explanation, the Taijutsu fighter left them alone.

Tenten began to fidget in nervousness, already they had lost a team-mate before the exam started. What if they disqualified them when Lee didn't show up on time? This was not good!

"Let's get going Tenten. No sense sitting here for him to return." She turned to see Neji already walking away and she struggled to catch up.

"But Neji.." She argued. "If we just let him wander off, who knows what trouble he might get into! Especially with the Uchiha twins, Namikaze heiress and Naruto around..."

He just looked at her and shrugged.

"Lee may not be the brightest, but he wouldn't do anything stupid to get himself disqualified. Besides, it would be a hassle to go track him down and bring him along. Just let him do what he needs to do." Neji suggest

Sighing in defeat, Tenten let it slide. She vowed to never forgive Lee if he didn't come back on time though, she could not afford to miss her first Chunin exam!

_'Lee, you better hurry up unless you wanna get yourself killed!'_

Neji could feel the killer intent of his team-mate and just shook his head. Those two gave him more of a headache than their sensei could.

"Well...we better to get Lee or he will get himself killed like the last time I did." Neji theory.

Ten-Ten surprised and turn her head to her teammate. "You knew his capability?"

Neji nodded replied. "Yes, he almost broke skull with his palm strike like our families jyuken, and a hook on my rib that almost crack, and lastly he almost broke my nose too." As explained that causing he and tenten shiver of what they have in mind of Naruto's brutal hits.

**==At the Training Halls==**

Walking through a hallway the four make their way for the classroom.

"Wait!"

Both Squad Leader and Quincy Trainee groan as they all stop and look back seeing the green spandex teen. Naruto and Sasuke both notice the boys forearms and hands are heavily taped; a sign of intense Taijutsu training. A memory snaps into the orange-highlight blonde's head.

_'So this is that boy… Jeez Gai-niisan did you have to make a clone of yourself?'_ Naruto twitch with a tick on his head with a annoying expression. **(AN: Before Naruto was 6? He did meet Gai when he was on exercised about 100+ Laps around Konoha, so he will trained him in basic Taijutsu when he told him about his parents being neglected, and that was un-youthful of his father did, so he can take time to teach him.)**

However all our surprised by the odd look he give to Sakura. She slightly fidgets under the gaze while unconsciously hides behind Naruto.

As the Genin wearing a hideous green jumpsuit heading toward the Sakura. "What is your name and will you please go out with me with your wonderful lavender rose hair. And Become my girlfriend I shall protect you till the day I die!" The green clad boy says with hearts for eyes.

The rosette in question twitches, and instinctively hides behind Naruto. Stars appear in odd boys eyes. Which they all see the large almost eerie eyebrows? Haku swears they look alive. Soon appears kneeling down in front of Sakura.

_'There is no way in Kami I could date a boy like that! His eyebrows are bad enough but that outfit, it's worse than Tou-san's old himself!'_

'Yeah, I use my old orange jumpsuit to hide my true strength for until the time comes when I will remove the mask.' Naruto Sr annoying expression.

_**':And**_**_ I thought that orange jumpsuit abomination was ugly when your father was about your age… And he is trying to get the Kitling? Even she has more sanity than that,:'_** The Kyuubi mumbles in his sleep in the Warehouse.

"Umm...No I won't go out with you. Sorry I'm taken already by seeing someone and my name is Sakura." Sakura says with she behind Naruto with her hand on her shoulder. As Hitomi still twitched of how Sakura was closed to Naruto.

Naruto agrees with her as he steps in front of Lee; "She's right, she's already taken sorry…"

The other three of Team 7 along with Haku were shocked while odd Genin looks with determination at the Lavender-rosette and Sunset-blond as well. While Hitomi cleng her chest of jealousy.

"WHAT! Who is this person who has stolen your heart so I may fight for it" He shouts for Lee's response was dropping his head in shame.

"Look pal I don't know who you think you are, but you just can't treat woman as an object to be won. Now move." Naruto says grabbing Sakura's hand and walk up the stairs. They get to the training hall when a voice calls out to them.

"AH YES A ROMANTIC RIVAL! I WANTED TO CHALLENGE THE KUROSAKI THAT I HEARD FROM THE RUMORS, BUT WILL FIGHT YOU AN WIN SAKURA-CHAN'S HEART!" Lee shouts in flames in his eyes.

Whatever word he said rubbed the wrong way to Naruto who glared hard; "Sakura-Chan is no trophy, she is a person," Naruto said with an edge to his voice.

"Naruto-senpai," Sasuke gets the sunset-blond's attention.

As Naruto raised his hand. "Don't worry Sasuke, I will take him on." He declared.

"YES I GET TO CHALLENGE THE ROOKIE OF THE YEAR!"

"Don't take too long Naruto we have an exam to get to." Sakura says kissing his cheek.

"This won't take long Sakura." Naruto says taking his Zanpakuto off his back and hands it to her.

"So it is you who has stolen Sakura's heart. I shall beat you and win her heart." Lee says with his flames on his eyes.

"I was gonna be nice and test your strength, but now I'm just gonna knock you senseless." Naruto said.

As the Kurosaki Head descends down to the open floor where Lee is already waiting. The two stare calmly at each other while the Team 7 and two members of Gotei Squad look from above.

"Don't look back if I were you, and also you're a Taijutsu expert too," Naruto states.

"Yes, due to a rare condition. I cannot use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, which left me only with Taijutsu. I have spent my life into its craft."

Lee's eyes narrow as goes into a stance with one arms behind his back. Naruto goes into his is on the 'Tsuki no Taki Ryū' Taijutsu form. Sakura, Haku and Team 7 watch with stern gazes. As Hitomi was gaze at her brother's stance.

That cause Lee confused of what kind of Taijutsu stance he was forming that he did not recognized it, too. Since his sensei never seen it in the archives.

The two opponents stare at each other for a minute until Lee sprints forward. Naruto shunpo'd, Jumped kick on Lee's face. Going to block the Lee is shock as his foot performs multiple foot stomps but Lee felt the force from the kick is immense and and follow with devastating kick lee's face that sending him flying sideways. Haku and the girls surprised while Sasuke remains stoic. Lee skids to a stop as he looks at the sunset-blond in surprise.

With a flash step again, Naruto disappeared and Lee's eyes widened. This was much more than he was expecting for the start of the battle, the speed was so much he couldn't even see.

_'How could he hide this much strength!' _Lee thought.

Naruto appeared in front of Lee ready to attack, but disappeared as he sent a kick to dispatch him. Realizing the trick, Lee turned around only to get punched in the face by Naruto with Ikkotsu. As he stumbled back, another clone appeared beneath him and sent a kick for his chin.

Lee was just barely able to block before Naruto disappeared again, forcing him to look all around the battlefield for him.

_'That punch...he wasn't holding back.'_ Lee grimaced in pain.

Lee sprints again; Naruto sees the move and goes for a counter. He is surprised when dealt an uppercut which sends the boy flying upwards. Before he could blink he is hit higher by kick from Taijutsu expert.

Sakura was astounded by the skill Naruto was showing, even she had only seen him this fast a few times. He definitely wanted to end the battle quickly, but maybe he was trying to prove a point.

Lee twisted around and caught Naruto's wrist as he prepared to launch another attack, but he disappeared. Another Naruto appeared from behind and sent a kick for the back of his head, but Lee was quicker. Their two attacks met, both using one leg to steady themselves as their attack canceled one another.

"You are fast, a natural talent. You also know to observe a person's usual blind spots, traits that are exhibited only in the heat of battle." Naruto jumped away, allowing Lee to take a moment to analyze the attacks.

"There is something majorly different about us though. You were born with your talent while I have had to train my whole life to get to where I am today." Naruto said nothing, he felt no sympathy for the kid if he could mistake natural talent for life's training.

"You know nothing about me or what I've had to do to learn these skills. My entire life is devoted to one purpose; perfecting the art of assassination. Fools like you who do not appreciate anything but a clan name do not deserve to be called shinobi." Lee was shocked, could he have been mistaken?

_'I thought Naruto's popularity came only from his name..that his family pampered him with training and jutsu that no one else could hope to learn. Perhaps he too worked hard to be where he is right now.'_ Lee shocked._  
><em>

Sakura lost some respect for Lee, as what Naruto said was true. It wasn't a person's clan that made them strong, it was their own dedication that made them who they were. The Uchiha Twins about his words were true, Haku does the same since the Yuki clan was extincted so she have her Name in Bingo like Naruto does, Hitomi knew someone like her father her a certain jonin has the same condition as Lee but if she is right, than that means Lee was trained by the Taijutsu Specialist, and she knew her sensei/brother-figure knew or didn't knew him after all.

"Its true that many consider me not a shinobi, but not for that reason." Lee regained his stance, wiping off the dirt Naruto's punch had left on his cheek. "I can only use taijutsu and have no ability in ninjutsu nor genjutsu. I have dedicated my life to proving those people who consider me weak, wrong."

_'Only taijutsu? So that means..this entire time he has kept up with Naruto because of just taijutsu?'_ Sakura was surprised but Naruto didn't seem to be. _'Since he use Hakuda.'_

_'I was right!'_ Hitomi eyes widen. _'Why did HE trained to be a mini-me for THIS!'_ with a dryly look.

"So? You expect me to feel pity or perhaps approve of your skill? Don't listen to those who would call you weak or wrong, be your own person. If your goal is to prove them wrong, then start by showing me you are better than just some fool." Lee frowned and charged forward, disappearing like Naruto.

"My pleasure." Appearing beneath him, Lee kicked Naruto into the air and appeared beneath him.

_'That was...!'_"Kage Buyō (Dancing Leaf Shadow)." Naruto said, knowing the taijutsu move from his childhood teacher.

Lee smirked. "You are correct, allow me to prove to you my skill." He began to unfurl his bandages but became unnerved when Naruto notices the bandages around lee's arms begin to unwrap that he knows it better.

Appearing behind the Kurosaki, But before that can happen and he shunpo'd that cause Lee shocked._ 'How did he?-'_ And also a intense pain rocks Lee as he flies down into the ground in seconds from a devastating axe kick. That cause Team 7 and 11 minus Sakura and the Uchiha twins at the air where Lee is landed that Naruto was stands in the air calmly.

At the railing Hitomi saw Naruto standing in the air that he was flying, but he was like standing the floor. _'How did Nii-san can fly like Sandaime Tsuchikage does?'_

"I don't know who taught you the **'Lotus**' but you know damn well that is a dangerous Taijutsu. This stops now," Naruto speaks with roar of seriousness.

Naruto spits out some blood from his mouth as he looks down at small crater where Lee hit. As Hitomi seethed a little that someone else next to Naruto is stronger than him. She can't let them be above him…

Meanwhile Naruto shunpo'd on floor while Lee raises from the crater with blank look at Naruto then rushes forward, double the speed he used on him again. Sakura and the other girls were about to step in when Sakura's sunset-blond crush vanishes in Shunpo. Again Lee is nearly rocked unconscious by two strong fists, one to his stomach, the other his face. The sheer force sent him into the wall.

**"‡Sōkotsu!‡"**

Naruto remains in the same spot as he stares calmly at an unconscious Rock Lee lying face down on the ground.

"LEE!"

The girl with the double buns with a sowrd on her back appears running down to him while the brunette male Hyuuga looks with some degree of shock. But he regains composure as he stares at Naruto hotly.

"Neji Hyuuga It's good to see you again," Naruto asks.

"Likewise," The Hyuuga branch-member states in calm tone.

As Naruto turn look at Ten-Ten. "It's good to see you again, Ten-Ten."

Ten-Ten surprised that turn her head to Naruto, and blink with a blush on her cheeks. "I-I-It's g-good t-to s-see yo-you a-again, Naruto." She said shuttered. "And...thanks the sword?"

"Thanks, and PLEASE inform your teammate to be careful when trying the Lotus," the sunset-blond says as he motions his team to before he leaves. "Oh! I forgot!" As Narruto turn and towards Neji and took out on his chest pocket and took a wooden hand-size badge the shape is Shogi piece and there's a Kanji '新人王' (Shinjin-ō/Rookie of the Year) on the middle and the red konoha symbol on the top and give it to Neji and said. "Here Neji? The Headmaster of the last year graduation is interested this badge, take it and it's yours. And also you bring it back to your home and displayed it." As the branch hyuuga take it and replied. "Thanks,"

With that Naruto left to heading to Room 301 along his Squad and Team 7.

Neji watches calmly as he looks over at his team; "How is he Tenten?"

"A little knocked out," the girl said bluntly.

"Clearly the Kurosaki has changed since I last seen him before that incident. Wake Lee up, we are going."

**==At Halls of near of Room 301==**

As Team 7 and 11 nears the door for the exam Hitomi looks at Naruto with worried look.

"How can you stand in the air, if it's like flying?" Hitomi asked.

"I have no time for demands! And new subject? Lee is a practitioner of the Lotus Taijutsu. And that is considered a near forbidden Martial arts. I'm not about to lose myself from a guy who clearly is superior to me," Naruto says frankly.

The Hitomi shocked that she did know about Lee's capabilities, and as she place her hand on her chest to keep the pain in check. As much as she wanted to say, Naruto was right. No need to risk injury before the exams. Up ahead they see Kakashi and her Mother leaning by the window.

"What was the ruckus just now," he asks as his student stop in front of him.

"Could you tell Gai next time not to make a clone of him," Naruto says dryly. That cause Kushina surprised that Naruto knew Gai.

Kakashi slumps his shoulder; "Why am I not surprised… Anyway glad you all made it."

"Were expecting us not to," Haku asks.

"I wondered; it is the first step that is the hardest when advancing. But make no mistake; you will be tested to your limits in this." Kushina said.

"Well that was obvious Kakashi," Naruto smirks at Kakashi and avoid eye contact with Kushina.

"Well, we only just came to wish you all good luck and to see if all of you would enter." Kakashi says. "Because if one of you didn't enter, then you all would not be able to enter as well. Since you are all here that's a moot point. So good luck and be careful these exams have caused deaths." He said.

Kakashi eye-smiles along with Kushina with a nervously smile as they briefly looks at Team 7 and they Shunshin away. Team 7 and Team 11 looks at each other and nod; Time to find how good they really are. Sasuke reaches for the double doors and slams them open…

****==Chunin Exam Room 301==****

They enter the room where everyone was and as soon as they did, The crowd turned sharply as Team 7 and 11 enters the large classroom. As much as he knew every inch ofthe layout of the academy, Naruto was surprised he never knew of a room this large in the whole place. But his eyes focus on the glares and killer intent fed their way. From teen to adult; the mass of people was impressive. He could see Kurotsuchi glaring at him beside her comrades. Then he saw three kunoichis with a flower headband in it that turns out they are from Nadeshiko but they been staring at Naruto that cause Sakura annoying of how those girls have lay eyes on her fiance. The opposite side He saw Gaara and his siblings, the stare from the Suna Genin being much more impressive. But look from Koumori; finally learning the name from his Jiji. Something was more off about this man than even Gaara, while yes he could explain the Suna Jinchuuriki's persona. That Iwa Genin just feels, unnerving…

_'Why do I feel like there is something I am not seeing with that guy,'_ Naruto thought.

For a moment they lock eyes; a chill runs down the orange highlight blonde's very soul. As if some primal instinct is telling him, screaming at him not to face that young teen.

Beside him Sasuke stares evenly, but keeps his temper in check. Haku rolls a senbon in between her fingers, while Sakura stays close to Naruto with narrow eyes and has her Zanpakuto ready. The rosette steeling her nerves; despite the heavy amount of killer intent. Same as Sayuri did stay close to her brother and Hitomi was afraid if she has her brother back...he would protect her.

_'Okay this is getting old… Hakuto, Zangetsu-Jiji; want to shake these guys up a bit?'_

The two spirits look at each; /_'Let's have fun kit,'_/ The hollow snickers.

_**[And try not to knocked them, okay?] **_Leviathan told Naruto and took out a container._** [Oh, it's empty.]  
><strong>_

_'Sure, Rayleigh.' _

Smirking; the room is soon floored with a mix with massive amounts of Reiatsu and Haki malice of killer intent. The force cracks every window but not breaking them. The foreign Genin are nearly sent to the floor by the sheer force coming from Naruto. But what has them pale in fear is his eyes hue glowing around his body. Gaara and oddly Koumori remain standing; but with varied expressions. The Suna Jinchurriki with look of pure shock; the Iwa Genin remains unfazed as he stares emotionlessly at him.

Koumori's eyes narrow at the Iwa's reaction; _'I will watch him closely…,'_ the sword spirit thinks to himself.

To his Teammates plus Team 7 surprise they are completely unaffected by the pressure, but the killer intent sends shivers down their spines. But were relieved when Naruto relented, and all of this happening within a minute Finally after everyone could breathe again they quickly look away from Gotei Squad and Team 7's direction. However before they could speak to each other…

"Naruto-kun!" squealed a familiar voice. that Ino glomp Naruto from behind much to his annoyance and Sakura's ire. "I was waiting for you to show up."

"Ino, would you mind!" Naruto said with a tick-mark on his head and shrugs her off of him.

"Get off him you pig!" Sakura yelled seeing her arch-rival hugging her new boyfriend.

As Ino took out her Tessen then flipped open to cover her mouth. "Oh miss forehead they let you here too?" Ino greeted and sticking her tongue out making Sakura angrier, with the Suna siblings? Temari saw the platinum blond holding a tessen fan that was first in Konoha, but as for now Ino was interested Tessenjutsu like Temari does.

"Get Your Hands Off My Boyfriend!" Sakura yelled with a glare but as he told her fiance that don't even say 'fiance' if the 'plan' will achieved until the final stage, but only Naruto can make announcement.

"Oh please he's not your _'boyfriend'_." Ino glared back.

"Yes He Is Pig!" she yelled.

The two then started glaring and insulting each other.

Sasuke ignore the commotion and he only for the latter to move out of the way to avoid his senpai. He then looked around and Hinata Hyuuga with her team and walked up to her.

"Hey Hinata. I didn't know you and your team we're going to take the exam." Sasuke smiled.

"Kurenai-sensei nominated us for the exam, Sasuke-kun." Hinata replied, blushing.

"It looks like everyone came to get killed. Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he sighed with his balisong twirling trick while Chouji was eating chips and Ino was trying to flirt with Naruto but to no avail as the latter ignored her.

"Shikamaru your complaining never ends." Naruto snickered but still ignored as he saw the lazy pineapple-headed genin.

"I am going to kill you one of these days, you troublesome sunset-blond." Shikamaru said as he glared at Naruto in annoyance with his balisong open blade.

"Now come on Shikamaru, I know you're lazy but there's no need to lie to my face like that." Naruto said which annoyed the Nara even more.

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed in defeat then he twirl his balisong close in place and place it on his holster.

"So Otooji has you guys in this to eh," Naruto asks smirking.

Shikamaru smirks; "It's troublesome but Asuma-sensei believes we're ready."

"Yup, *munch* he said if, *munch*, we win we get, *munch*, all free barbeque," Chouji says in between eating his chips.

Naruto chuckles while Sakura and Sayuri sigh at the Akimichi heir's antics.

"Looks like the gang is all here, this is gonna be fun." Kiba grinned.

"Hopefully you won't get beat up so easily like in the academy, Kiba." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What did you say?" Kiba growled at Sasuke as he got up in his face and Akamaru barked.

"Kiba, I'm sure Sasuke-kun didn't mean that." Hinata said as she tried to calm her partner from fighting with her crush.

"Man, your rookies sure are noisy." A man with a white ponytail, glasses and wearing a purple suit with a white shirt underneath, purple pants, blue shoes, and black gloves said as he walked up to the rookies.

'Naruto, this man was the traitor and a spy to that 'snake'.' Naruto Sr told Naruto. 'And his part of Obito's alliance since he want to get his hands on Sasuke from my world.'

_'So this is man you told me that he use the 'traitor's' Kinjutsu called; Edo Tensei. As you told me that he is been playing with us from the start, it would be bad to be on the future all the Elemental Nations for starting the another Deja vu 4th Shinobi War.'_ Naruto Jr said to the his now official father.

'Yeah, the best to keep of eye of him. And stay cool.' Naruto Sr growled at the Man with glasses that he know since he was still alive in his world to Naruto and then cut off communication.

_'Victim number 512. Alright.'_ Naruto thought and then turned his attention to Kabuto, "So who the hell are you?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Oops I almost forgot, my name is Kabuto Yakushi, but instead of that, look behind you!" Kabuto said and all nine rookies did as instructed and saw three Hidden Rain shinobi glaring at them. "Those guys behind you are from the Hidden Rain, they have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about this exam, quiet down before you cause a scene. Well, I can't blame you, you are clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be." Kabuto said.

"It's because of ME for killing the traitor that once a Konoha-nin?" Naruto replied.

"That's right, you got name to the Elemental Nations." Kabuto admitted. "and you seem like nice kids, but these exams are no joke, many have failed numerous times in these exams, myself included."

"Ano, How many times did you take these exams, Kabuto-san?" Hinata asked in a timid tone. "Is this your second time?"

"Nope, my seventh time actually," Kabuto answered.

"Man you really suck then" Kiba said.

"And the reason why I have taken it this many times is because this exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year and it is not an easy exam, kid." Kabuto said as he threw a glare at Kiba.

"So you must know a lot about this exam, Kabuto-san" Sakura said.

"I wouldn't say that, besides…" he as he reached for his supply pouch and took out a deck of cards "it has it's advantages."

"What are those?" asked Ino

"That's right, I'm glad that you asked. These are ninja info cards. I put any information I gather on a certain ninja or country and put them on the cards. name any one, add some chakra and these cards will tell all the stats of said shinobi, any of you want to know a little more about someone" Kabuto said as he held up some strange looking cards. "Hehe, I'll share some info with you cute rookies with these Nin-info cards" He said with a grin, "These cards are a way of holding information. All I have to do is get what I want, and imprint it onto the card with chakra. Here's a demonstration." Kabuto said. He held up a blank card before placing it on the ground and sending a burst of chakra into the card, and then a map appeared.

"This map shows how many people are taking the exam and the countries they represent, see?" Kabuto explains. "If you have someone you want to know about I can help you. Just give me anything you have about them and I will pull their info up."

"Do you have cards with info on individuals?" Sasuke asked with a hint of interest.

"Sure, are there some guys you're worried about?" asked Kabuto.

"Neji Hyuuga." Sasuke simply said.

"No problem." Kabuto said and then went through the same routine he did for the map and then Neji's data appeared on the card, "Let's see now. He has high taijutsu skills, high speed and power, decent at everything and has taken quite bit of missions, mostly C-ranked, and B-ranked." Kabuto said as read off what was on the card.

"Thank you." Sasuke said as he now had info on his rival.

"Anyone else want to try?" Kabuto asked to the rookies.

As Hitomi spoke in. "Ano, I want to know Kurotsuchi from Iwa and Rock Lee?"

"I do." Gaara said as he appeared next to Naruto.

_'I didn't even sense him.'_ Was the thought that was running through every of the rookies' minds.

"And who would that be?" Kabuto asked.

"Naruto Kurosaki." Gaara answered in a mischievous tone as he nodded his head to point to Naruto and stared at him and while it did surprise most of the rookies, it didn't surprise Team 11 aka Gotei Squad considering the events that happened yesterday.

Naruto sighed. "And also I want to know about Sabaku no Gaara, and Koumori from Iwa too."

"Alright," Kabuto said and took out 5 cards and took and place it in the floor and the first card and then pouring chakra through it Kurotsuchi's picture appeared.

"Kurotsuchi of Iwa, father Kitsuchi and grandfather the Sandaime Tsuchikage Ōnoki. Teammates Akatsuchi and Koumori. Known to have the rare Kekkai Yōton. 30 D Ranks, 18 C Ranks, 5 B Ranks, 3 A Ranks; known as one of the prodigies of her village. Expert in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu."

The Iwa Kunoichi in question gave a smug grin eyeing the Namikaze Heiress, but mentally narrows her eyes at Kabuto. He knows just a little too much for her liking. Reaching for another card as he puts back his other,

"Okay, next is Rock Lee." Kabuto said and pour some chakra to another through it Lee's picture. "Rock Lee. He's a year older than all of you. His squad Leader is Might Guy, along side of his teammates Neji Hyuga and Tenten. He has completed 20 D-Ranked missions and 11 C-Ranks unlike Neji does. His Taijutsu skills are amazing, some of the best there is, however his other methods are shaky. Unfortunately he didn't apply for the Chunin Exams until this year. So he's a first timer as well. And according to this, last year he received a lot of attention as an up-and-coming genin but refused to take the Chunin Exam. This will be his first year, just like you guys. Looks like that's about it for this one."

"Next is Naruto Kurosaki...! Now way! He is the Clan Head of the Kurosaki Clan!" That cause everyone attention of the sunset-blond being a Clan Head, as Iwa, Nadeshiko, Kumo, Ame, Oto plus a Taki 'kunoichi' that 'she' was curious of Naruto being the Head of the Kurosaki. Kabuto continue. "And also he is a Tokubetsu Genin, that a new rank in Konoha." Again everyone in this room also shocked. "Since he is this year's Rookie-of-the-year, and a 100% of the educations of being a full-time prodigy, and also in Konoha called himself as the 'Black Savior' in both Shinobi and Civilian population and the Moon Slayer of Konoha, his Taijutsu, Ninjutsu is extremely High and Genjutsu is unknown since he can allowed to dispels it, and Kenjutsu is way Kage level and it's skilled in Fuinjutsu is more superior then Kushina Uzumaki." That cause Kurotsuchi surprised that his skills in kenjutsu is way more superior then herself and also the Nadeshiko, so as the 'Taki Kunoichi' was interested about him of his skills in fuinjutsu and kenjutsu, as Hitomi was shocked of how powerful of her former brother is, and so does with Suna. As he continue. "As his status as Squad Leader of Team 11 aka Gotei Squad. And the Mission stats are 104 D-ranks along with Sakura Haruno since this team is 2-man team, 1 B-Rank, 2 A-Rank solo,-" that cause everyone surprised again that he has 2 A-Ranks. "-And but since his new addition teammate is a Hyoton User," that cause the team of Kiri from Kirigakure since they heard the Mist's traitor Zabuza was here in Konoha and also the Demon Brothers. "And also he save Wave from the tyrant Gato and Killed the traitor from Konoha that stole the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin-ken and turn Ame, Aoi Rokusho!" Everyone surprised plus the Ame-nin clenches their fist of they heard Naruto killed his friend/senpai for how Naruto can killed the Traitor of Konoha. And Gaara on the other with his eyebrows raised. "And lastly his Chakra-level are known to rival a Kage," That causing more shocking.

As Naruto close his eyes in depressed. _'He maybe a traitor...and a friend, too.' _

"Now I remember where I have seen his face before." Suddenly Temari said. All Gennins looked toward the Suna Kunoichi.

"Where?" Kunokuro asked.

"In the **Bingo Book**." Temari answered.

As Kabuto curious. "Your sure?"

"I'm Positive!" She took the book from the pouch and open it and find the page then... "Found it!" And also she started reading it loud for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Naruto Kurosaki<strong>

Alias/Moniker: Moon Slayer (Tsuki no Satsugai-sha/Zangetsu) and Black Savior (Kuro Kyūseishu) of Konoha.  
>Age: 13<br>Rank: Tokubetsu Genin (Elite Class)

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Blonde with Orange highlights

Height: 5' 3"

Classification: Mastery of 'Sensory', Sage and Medical-Nin Expert.  
>Affiliation: Konoha.<br>Team: Gotei Squad.  
>Classification Class: S<br>Elements: 風(Wind)(affinity), 火(Fire), 水(Water), 地(or 土)(Earth), 雷(Lightning), 木(Wood), 氷(Ice),

Taijutsu: Mastered of an Unknown Taijutsu called 'Hakuda' - Elite Jonin-Class.  
>Ninjutsu: Mastered of Fuuton, Suiton, Doton, Katon, Raiton and Unknown Jutsu is called 'Kido' - Elite Jonin-Class.<br>Genjutsu: Unknown  
>Fuinjutsu: Mastered of Barriers and Seals - Sannin-Class<br>Kenjutsu: Mastered of 'Zanjutsu' - Kage-Class  
>Kekkai Genkai: Hyouton, Mokuton,<p>

Weapon: An Black Zanbato-type Sword with Silver blade, no Hilt and Guard in it, that hilt is covered with bandage cloth and called 'Zangetsu'. And also the Black katana with black blade, cross-guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape like manji, and a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt.

Describe: Blonde hair with Orange highlights, slim face, blue eyes, wears Black Kimono, Dark Blue Vest, Gauntlets with the blade came out on under the bracers and Greaves and wearing a White Coat with the Symbol with a Kanji '**月**' (Moon) in it. And transforms into that looked like a monster or demon was the kimono looked like Shinigami itself with a black katana on his hand that change shape from the Zanbatou.

Information: A man who killed many mercenaries with one shot from he transform into a 'demon' or some sort? And fires a orb of energy that similar the the Biju's Bijudama and in human appearance, but the color is dark blue? All Gato's thugs were knock-out that just standing there and doing nothing? And save the Wave Country from the tyrant Gato, rumors that people in Wave named the bridge after him. And the Kumo scout witness that he killed Aoi Rokusho who once a Missin-Nin from Konoha turns Ame-nin that steals the Raijin-ken with a powerful wave that shape of a black-red crescent moon and also wear a white mask that with dark blue markings and he can standing in the air like the Nidaime and Sandaime Tsuchikage that he can fly.

Bounty: 500.000.000 ryo.  
>Order upon sight: Engaged-on-sight or Flee-on-sight.<p>

* * *

><p>All Gennins jaw dropped on the room as they heard the Bingo Book description. But Naruto is a S-Rank Shinobi in young age in the Bingo Book. Plus Lee heard when he recovered from his Sokotsu that cause a major uproar of his youthfulness cause him jealousy that he was named in the Bingo Book.<p>

"Wow! Naruto-kun is in bingo book." Sakura said.

"Moon Slayer that's new and is a cool name." Choji said.

With Hitomi was shocked of what will happen to her brother if happens.

The said sunset blond show no reaction seeing the dumb-struck awe from the people in the room. Yet at the same time pale when hearing his level of chakra and skills, even Kurotsuchi was slightly frightened, while Gaara sadistic grin grew. But the orange blond, Sakura, Haku, Shino, and Shikamaru mentally narrowed their eyes. No way in hell did he get that info save through back handed spy work. But they said nothing, better to see who this wolf or snake in sheep clothes really is.

"Not bad Kurosaki," Kabuto compliments.

Kabuto cleared his throat and he shuffled the one card back into the deck and then began to use his chakra to reveal the next card. "Next we got Sabaku no Gaara." He did his thing and all of what he had on Gaara appeared. "Okay then let's see, Gaara Taijutsu non-existent, Ninjutsu high, Genjutsu non-existent, has something called the ultimate defense unknown if it's a bloodline or not. Mission stats 0 D-Ranks, 18 C-Ranks, and 1 B-Rank and Unfortunately I don't have too much info on him, but I have this important piece. He survived every mission without getting a single scratch." Naruto looks at Gaara with cautiousness.

The Genin gasped in shock, "He's done a B-Rank as a Genin, and has never even been injured?" Sakura gasped.

"Are you kidding?! That Gaara guy has been all those missions and never been hurt," Kiba pales in the thought.

"Word to the advise, if you run into him do not engage in combat just run or you will die." Naruto says never looking away from Gaara.

"You don't have to tell us twice Naruto." Kiba says. "Akamaru is scared of him."

Naruto only grunts while Sakura rub her fiance's shoulder. This goes save Naruto, who mentally sighs at the scene.

Running through his deck he finally pulls the card Naruto asked for.

"Koumori of Iwa," But before he could talk he stops.

Looking at him they soon see the Iwa Genin who appear out of nowhere with the tip of his straight edged katana at the back of his neck. Everyone moved back, just how the hell did he move that fast and draw his blade?! The atmosphere froze with tension.

"My name will be sufficient," the Iwa Genin said in a toneless voice.

_'Shunpo!?'_ Was Team 7 and 11's thought minus Hitomi that shocked that she saw the same technique as Naruto nor Sasuke, same time Ichigo and Zangetsu narrow their eyes.

As Naruto narrow at the green eye Iwa-nin. _'That wasn't Shunpo, that was...'_

"Uh… Understood Koumori-san," Kabuto said in a shaky tone.

For a moment Naruto and Green eyed Genin lock eyes. Sakura blinks when she thought saw Koumori but completely different, and felt the most intense chill run down her spine. Soon sheathing his sword the raven haired Genin walks back to his team the tension soon fades as Kabuto rubs the back of his neck.

"Well at any rate we have the cream of the crop this year. All from the major villages to the minor," Kabuto continues while getting a glare from those said Shinobi from a 'Minor' Village.

"And a brand new village which popped up recently, Otogakure. They are complete mystery, so don't expect any of relative note."

Kabuto after reading the ninja's data laid the map card out again, "The shinobi present in the room reign from Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, and Oto. Each nation is said to have sent the best genin of this year, but unfortunately Otogakure is relatively new and unknown. Still the other village's genin are definitely not pushovers."

"So do you think the competition will be even tougher than last year?" Hinata asked in worry.

"Oh yes," Kabuto answered with a smirk, "And you know something else. I happen to think the candidates this year are perfect compared to the last bunch."

The said three Genin of Oto glare hard at the young silver-haired Genin. One being nearly bandaged saves for his left eye, wearing a long scarf around his neck, hunch forward with a large fur-like mange on his back. Wearing a gray kimono shirt with long sleeves covering his arms, and baggy camouflage pants and boots. The second female of the trio, with ankle length black hair tied at the end. Wearing a similar scarf and pants with forearms guards but her tan form-fitting vest showing her slight figure and bust. She eyes Naruto almost predatory and with blatant lust in her eyes. Finally the third being another male with spiky dark hair, a tan shirt with the kanji for death written on it, also wearing similar pants and boots. Their Hit-ate worn proudly on their heads with a music symbol on their head.

"Hear that Dosu he called us small," The spiky haired Genin remarks.

"I heard Zaku, maybe we should update his information," the bandaged Genin retorts.

"Yeah, but we better get started," the female said.

And in their own corner, three sound ninja kept their eyes on Kabuto. After hearing him downplay Oto's potential, they were thinking about how to teach him a lesson.

"Why don't we show him what Oto ninja can do?" Zaku said, excited at the prospect of fighting.

"Sounds fine with me." Kin muttered.

"Yeah, time to teach him to not insult a village he knows nothing about. Give him something to put on his little card game." Dosu confirmed.

The three spread out in a lightning quick fashion soundlessly they vanish in Shunshin; making their way through the group of shinobi with ease. Few even noticed the movement at all, but the few that did prepared to jump in if necessary.

Kankuro began to loosen his pack but Gaara signaled for him to stop. It wasn't their fight.

Naruto watched as the three came forward, curious as what was going to happen. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Kabuto had already noticed them but was playing dumb. What was his strategy?

"Hey punk!" Zaku leaped up into the air and threw two kunai at Kabuto, forcing him to slide backward to dodge.

That left him vulnerable to Dosu who ran up and sent a punch at his face. The silver-haired genin was fast enough to dodge and smirked as did the rest of the Leaf genin. It was only when his glasses broke did the rest realize that the attack got through.

Naruto could tell with his enhanced senses, it wasn't the punch, it was the sound generated from the bandaged ninja's arm. It sent a concentrated sound wave right at Kabuto, but the breaking glass was only the first part of the attack.

Soon enough, he doubled over and puked while the Oto ninja stood in front of him.

"Hehe..little weakling, that ought to teach you to talk down on another village." Dosu chided.

"Put this in your card, Oto are sure to be Chunins by the end of this exam." Zaku boasted.

"Whoa." Kiba gasped.

"How'd his glasses break when he clearly dodged?" Shikamaru asked.

As Sakura moved to help Kabuto but had her arm grabbed by Naruto. The tainted scent, Naruto could smell it on these three too, exactly the same as Kabuto.

_'Yup, tou-san's theory is right, Kabuto's has a stench of snake,'_

He and everyone is caught off guard. Like Koumori another Naruto appears in of his fellow Konoha Nin with Shunpo, his Zangetsu blade reversed in his hand. The sharp edge at the throats of both of now stopped and surprised Dosu and Zaku, while with his left has it wrapped around Kin's neck with his Blade of Phoenix on his left hand. Not tight but enough to hold her. But her expression is more of excitement than fear like her teammates. Naruto raises and eyebrow at the girl's was shocked that she felt the blade on her throat. Clearly not the homey type of girl you bring home to mom…

A female Kusa Nin's eyes widen under the straw hat as she stands not far from the scene, _'Interesting…so it is true.' _And also 'she' look at blade on Naruto's left hand_. 'And what is that blade?'  
><em>

Naruto growled at the three Oto Genin, "What the hell is your problem?!"

"We were merely checking out the competition." The bandaged one answered plainly the blade sit in his throat.

"And it's pretty sad to see a guy whose taken this exam seven times." The female eyes Kabuto who was still recovering.

"Tell me about it," The spike head continued, "As I said: I suggest you add this bit of info to your cards. All three of us from Oto are gonna make Chunin this year!" he declared.

Naruto frowned at his smugness, "You three should watch your mouths, otherwise you'll find yourselves in a world of hurt!" he shouted. As they let go of Kin and his blade on the other 2 Oto-nins for his reason? On his mind? His father told him to let go of them for until the Proctor arrived. But they they prepare to attack Naruto but they only stare at his eyes with cold eyes.

**==With the Kumo Team==**

In another place in the room the only Kumo team stood can't believe what amazed. "Man, his fast and strong. You think this is what Raikage-sama was talking about? He said that while this is a diplomatic mission, we needed to look out, because there had been rumors about Konoha getting that sword of his?" Karui whispered to her two teammates.

Omoi, who was serious for once, responded. "I think we can be pretty sure about that. And he looks like he has some degree of control over it. What do you think Yugito?"

The third member was still staring at the orange highlight blond kid from Konoha. '_What is it about him? There is something…'_

"Yugito-chan? Are you there?" Karui asked.

Yugito blinked "Yeah, I think we can be sure it's him. We need to report it to Samui when we can."

_**':Kitten, that boy is-is-is...:" **_Nibi felt nervous_**.  
><strong>_

_'Tell me what exactly?'_

_**':This kid is like...like Rikudou Sannin-sama!:'**_

_'WHAT! You mean,-'_ She stared at the same sunset-blond. _'-This kid is like the man in the myth?'_

_**':That's right, as the Bingo book said, flee-on-sight, of what Raikage-sama pronounced.:'**_ Nibi warned as Yugito nodded for extra caution.

**==At the Jonin Lounge==**

Sitting in the Jounin lounge Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai sit together as they relax without their young students being around them all day. As Kushina went to her husband for report. While they talked about the exams. "So, I here that Ibiki is the proctor for the first part of the exam" said Kakashi as he leaned back and began to read his Make Out Paradise book.

Asuma couldn't help but laugh at hearing that before he said "Oh boy, I feel sorry for our kids. Ibiki is going to rip them apart."

"What's is about?" Kurenai asked.

"You'd be surprised" said Asuma as he thought on what the kids must be going through right now. "I mean. Still can't believe the old man made a two person squad and new additional teammate. How is that really going Kakashi," Asuma asks lighting a cigarette.

The young Jounin Kunoichi glares at the young Sarutobi; _'honestly how did Naruto never become another ashtray with those two?'_

"Well how do think they will do with Ibiki as the proctor of the first stage," Asuma asks out loud.

"Ah, the sadist huh," Kakashi comments dryly.

Kurenai looked up from the drink she was sipping and looked at the two older guys and said "What do you mean? I know Ibiki is head of the interrogation squad, but surely he wouldn't use his skills on Genin._"_

The two soon notice the confused look from Kurenai, as Asuma fills in the blanks. "Ibiki Morino, Jounin of the Anbu torcher and interrogation. The man is quite good at his work."

"Kurenai, your still new as a Jonin, so you probably don't know all that much about him yet. But I won't try to sugar coat the truth about him with lies. Ibiki is a devious bastard who won't hesitate to mentally scar anyone, even children if he has to" said Kakashi.

"Are you serious? What will he do to them?" asked Kurenai.

Asuma sighed as he said "Knowing Ibiki, he'll probably psych them out and might even go so far as to tell them that they can cheat."

"Oh you would be surprised. Haku is quite adaptable and he evens out with everyone. Naruto especially," the copy-ninja talks while reading his smut.

This catches Kurenai by surprise as she says "But why would he do that? I thought that realizing that you could cheat four times with out being kicked out from the exams was part of the written test. Why tell them?"

Kakashi looks up from his book and smiles beneath his mask. "Simple, by telling them that they can cheat, he's practically daring them to cheat. Those who are smart will realize the danger in this. They know that cheating is an option, but they will also realize that the other examiner's in the room will be watching them like hawks. That will scare them into taking a chance on cheating because they fear that they will screw up and get both them and their teammates kicked out."

Kurenai's eyes widen in realization at what this means as she says "So, in other words..."

"That's right, Kurenai. What he's doing to them is nothing more than playing..." starts Asuma.

"Mind games with them, and Ibiki is a master of mind games" finishes Kakashi.

Asuma smirks shyly; "that would also be the fact that girl fell hard for my nephew either? I am glad to see Sakura is not a official Fan-Girl phase like Ino. Be glad to see Ino follow her friend's example."

"Yup, and I'm glad that he got my squad a better teamwork and I earned his trust too." Kakashi said taking a deep breath he looks back at his book, almost as if it never happened.

His fellow Konoha comrades raise an eyebrow at his sudden change in demeanor. Shrugging it off Asuma takes a drag from his cigarette, but he will keep an eye on Kakashi whenever he is around. "What did you mean 'earned Naruto's trust?'" He asked in curious.

"Well, he fixed my father's tanto since it broke during the 3rd War, so he reinforced the blade that make it sharper and strong metal for it's endurance." As he took out his father's tanto and drawn see it's brand new.

"You mean he fixed your father's Hakkō Chakra Tō! (White Light Chakra Sabre)" Asuma exclaimed.

Kakashi nodded "Yes, since it has never being fixed so Naruto let me sell some tools instead like you did buy the blade on your wrist." He said.

Kurenai was surprised that it's been long time since Kakashi gained Naruto's trust first.

"Back on the subject. Same goes with Anko. More like her enjoys the suffering of others. Never seen a man smile in bliss while mentally tearing down a spy to the point of crying and begging," Kakashi mumbles.

Kurenai pales a little hearing the last part. Granted she knew her best friend Anko is a religious sadist who loves her job at Torcher and Interrogation. This guy sounds like he could give a run for her money.

"If you're wondering your best friend Anko is actually Ibiki's partner. Put them together and no secret is safe no matter who you are," Kakashi speaks up as if reading Kurenai thoughts. "Oh, and both know Naruto. They have for since he was seven when he left sensei and Kushina-senpai before his declared himself."

Kurenai looks surprised; "how come? Not that I am against it. Naruto-kun deserves having as much friends like everyone, but why sensei and Hokage-sama ignored him. But Anko-chan and Ibiki-san?"

Asuma shakes his head; "Trust me I still tilt my head in confusion. But something about him got both their attention. Heard Ibiki wanted to train Naruto once his head was on straight again, as he put it."

The Copy-Cat Nin looks dryly at his comrade; "I seen Naruto was alone from the start, so I have been helping him as a Otouto from the ground up to perfect his shinobi skills secretly. Finding the right Taijutsu and Kenjutsu that fits him, I made damn sure if he became my little brother can almost fight me evenly now. Plus like I let that sadist turns my Otouto into a bigger nut case than he is."

The other Jounin gaze at him in shock; "How did he? Rather how did you get his skills that high so fast," Kurenai asks.

"You would be impressed on how Naruto uses his Kage Bunshin. Since he is the only one alive who can use such a Kinjutsu for a training method. And I've seen it myself."

Asuma chuckles littlewhile Kurenai looked visibly shocked and impressed. While admitting shamefully she was neutral when it came to the Kurosaki. She did like him or anything; she was only weary about his negligence. She did realize her mistake after seeing how the Anbu, Neko especially treated the boy like he was her son or a brother. Since her sensei actions worst. But she is one of the people turn her back against her sensei of what she did to her son.

_'If I just I get a chance to apologize to you properly Naruto-kun. As much as Yugi-Chan loves you so much, I should have known better. Maybe I can help you with some Genjutsu…'_

The sudden sound of thunder outside signifies the sudden growth of tension she now feels for her team.

**==Back at Room 301==**_  
><em>

"Quiet down you maggots!" The man says in a deep voice. As the man look at the three Oto Team is attend to assault Naruto while he was dodging with his eyes closed. "You three from Oto, knock it off or you'll be out on your asses!"

"Our apologies," the bandaged one began, "Due to this being our first time here we tend to get carried away."

_'Just as tou-san said.'_ Naruto smirked.

"Well any and all fighting is against the rules, so remember that," Ibiki began and began to address everyone else, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Welcome to the Chunin Exams. I am Ibiki Morino and I shall serve as your first proctor. Once you're all seated we will hand out the written test. We will now begin the first test of the chunnin exams. I want all of you to turn in your applications, take out of these number tags and then sit to the seat the number indicates. Once you are seated, you will be given your papers that you will use for the written test." Ibiki explains.

"A written test? Oh fuck me." Sasuke mumbled.

"Is the great Uchiha so scare of written tests?" Naruto asked with a smirk with Sayuri giggled.

"Shut up senpai." Sasuke growled back at his snickering senpai.

After getting their tags, the genins sat down on their seats. The Genin were all given random numbers for selective seating. As Naruto figured it was to keep the members of their each team away from the other. He could see his three teammates on opposite sides while he was in the center, with of all people Ino beside him and Hinata behind him and Temari on his side and he saw Kin below him. Kami has a weird sense of humor.

_'Hmm, it looks they separated us.'_ Naruto thought as he looked around.

_'Looks like I got to sit next to the cute blonde.'_ Temari thought as she was sitting next to Naruto in one of the rows.

"Ready for this Ino," Naruto whispers.

"Damn straight Strawberry," she whispers back that cause Naruto and Ichigo on his mind twitch of she called him 'Strawberry'. _'Perfect beside Naruto maybe I can use Shintenshin no Jutsu and see what he really knows!'_

**==With Sasuke==**

Sasuke looked around and then saw Hinata sitting two rows below him. Hinata then turned her head and saw Sasuke looking at him and smiled at him. This caused Sasuke to blush and turned back to his seat of paper.

But without notice a Kusa 'kunoichi' was staring at Sasuke nor Sayuri.

**==With Hitomi==**

Hitomi is seated next to Sakura and turn her head stare at Naruto along with her ex-friend Ino and Suna Kunoichi Temari. This cause her sighed depressed and turn back to her seat of paper as well.

**_':Good luck, Hitomi.:'_**

_'Thanks,'_

**==Normal POV==**

"Do not turn your test over and listen closely to what I have to say," Ibiki instructed the genins, and then continued, "There are many important rules to this first test. I'll write them on the board as I explain, but questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully!" As Ibiki turned his back to the genin and started writing on the board.

* * *

><p><strong>Chuunin Exam Test 1:<strong>

**Rule #1: **Test Takers start holding a perfect score of 10 points. The test itself is worth 10 points and for each question answered incorrectly; one point deducted from your overall score.

**Rule #2: **The Test is a Team Event. The passing score for each team calculated by overall points that each person in the team, added together equals.

**Rule #3:** Those caught cheating will lose 2 points for each offense.

**Rule #4:** Those who lose all of their points during the exam or does not answer a single question correctly, fails, along with their teammates.

* * *

><p>Now Ibiki turned his front to the genin then tap the chalk on the board and said, "The first rule, you all start with ten points. The test has ten questions, each worth one point, but this is a subtraction exam. For each wrong answer you lose a point. A perfect score on the test will let you keep all your points. Getting all the questions wrong means you get zero points. The second rule is that this is a team test. Whether you pass or not is determined by your team's combined score. So each team starts with thirty points and sees how many you can hold from that amount. The third rule is that during this exam, anyone the proctors catch doing sneaky activity, namely cheating, will have two points subtracted for each offense! So there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave."<p>

_'Those examiners, they look really sharp, they really don't want us to cheat.'_ Naruto thought as he looked around.

"Now the rules are simple, if you are caught cheating 5 times your team fails. If anyone on your team as 0 points after the 10th question your team fails. You start with 30 points as a team, that means individually you get 10 points. I expect nothing but the best from you ninja trying to become Chuunin. The 10th question will be revealed when there is 1 hour left until 45 minutes." Ibiki says when the second hand reaches the 12 and the examinees flip over their tests and start.

"What the hell! There have been people who repeated before," Hitomi reasons.

"But the former proctors were not as hardline as Ibiki is. When he said 'Welcome to hell', he meant it," Naruto speaks up calmly.

The blond Genin and Special Jounin stare at each other._ 'Kurosaki eh? Heard he finally came back around to his senses.'_

"Been a while Kurosaki."

"Indeed Rushifā (or Lucifer)," The blond said with a straight face.

While everyone was looking at Naruto as if he was insane, Ibiki only smirks maliciously. minus Hitomi was curious of that she did knew Ibiki, The Sadist Lucifer. But who did he know her brother?

"Now that everyone has their paper, You may begins...**NOW!**"

Immediately pencils started in a flurry of motion, of course since Naruto did not fringe ignorance anymore he knew damn well what Ibiki was up to. Gather Intel without being caught, in other words cheat without being caught. But as his father advise him not to cheat and using his mother's knowledge of what she teached him as he was told by his father that his been here before, and that means he can answer the question. And the questions he already knew he could answer them all like his lazy genius counter-part, Haku, and Sakura-chan. So without effort he goes through the paper, but not noticing his fellow blond beside him going through very familiar hand signs. Pointing at her target with remarkable stealth she eyes Naruto.

**"‡Shintenshin no Jutsu!‡"**

Naruto feels a light tug to his body as his eyes shift to his side, which widens almost in fright. Dear Kami she did not just use 'THAT' jutsu on him of all people!

**==In Naruto's Mindscape - Ino's Jutsu effect==**

Ino's body when numb as she felt her consciousness leave her body. But the moment it entered into Naruto she felt and immense force slam into her as she is pulled almost violently into her fellow blonde's mind. The wind was knocked out of her as she hits a white marble-like floor.

Slowly sitting up she squints as she found herself in the streets of some kind of city. As Ino look around the buildings but it looks similar then a village. But then as she was curiously that never scene that city before, but as it looks like a hundred years of a future or something.

"Why are you here." A familiar voice.

That cause Ino attention that she saw an Man with black tattered coat with shades, along with a White version of Naruto with the same clothes.

"Wh-Who are you two?" Ino said nervous and turn her head to white Naruto. "Naruto?!"

/_"Tsk! No you silly girl! You think I am just like 'him', on his mind."_/

"Wha...but then who are you, please?" Ino asked.

"The name is Zangetsu." Zangetsu introduced.

/_"And partner called me Hakuto."_/

_'Zanget...!'_"Wait a minute, that was Naruto-kun's sword!?" Ino exclaimed.

"Yes, I WAS his sword." Zangetsu replied. "But Naruto and I will tell you about Naruto's life that time since her parents told you not to play with her."

"And that is?"

"Ino, in the maintain I guess if you gain our son's trust." A voice came in.

As Ino turn around that cause her surprised that she saw the older version of Naruto but with Whisker birthmarks and the other that looks like Sakura about older too, and also he saw Kushina? The Hokage's wife? But why she here? And lastly a man with orange hair with a Zanbato that look like Naruto's. And they are wearing the same clothes as Naruto plus the rosette white vest.

"Naruto-kun!?" Ino surprised.

As Older whisker blond shake his head. "No, Ino. I am his adopted father."

"Then you are his adopted father of Naruto-kun! Then you must be..."

As Older Sakura interrupted. "No, Ino. As you know I will tell you everything if you gained your trust..."

Ino nodded for understand. "Okay, then we're you start?" She asked.

"We will tell you about sochi's life. for the reason of your parents for not to talk to Hitomi." Sakura said.

"Yes, they told me that they saw Naruto-kun was sitting watching the party with Hitomi." Ino replied.

"Yeah, those morons of his parents ignored his presence for his brat-of-a-sister." Ichigo said.

That cause Ino suspicious. "Um, excuse me, but who are you?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo introduce.

"That's Naruto-kun's surname!"

"Yeah, the squirt decide to use my surname for at least considered the honored my Surname." Ichigo explained.

"And I will tell you for sure, but my ability to control time and which we can tell you" Zangetsu said.

Ino nodded for understand, as Zangetsu spoke. "Well, as you know about Naruto's birthday..."

**==Few Hours explanation==**

As they finished their story, but as Ino was shocked that she did not know. The pain nearly overwhelms her until a warm large hand touches her head of what she heard. Instantly the pain vanishes as she looks up with unshed tears. Kneeling down in front of her is Zangetsu. His face remains stoic as tears fall from her sliver eyes.

"Seems you were finally understand, still… You should not be in this place Ino Yamanaka."

In a flash the young blond hugs him as she cries onto his coat. He remains stoic save for a hand rubbing her back. Just as he thought she should have met Naruto sooner. But for someone of her friend Hitomi about this, such an action towards his master and loved ones was inexcusable to her. As Ino held onto the Zanpaktou spirit.

_'I will not tolerate these actions. If the one responsible is found… I will punished them…'_

Looking back at his fellow tenant within Naruto they share a knowing look. Both nod as Zangetsu vanishes with Ino in his arms.

The duo appears along with Naruto's parents as the blond Kunoichi finally collects herself and let's go. Slow they stand as Ino looks around her, the vast empty desert of gray, and the white crescent moon shining above.

"This place feels so sad," she said gently.

"Naruto has indeed lonely much pain than any should ever have known. But he has pushed through it to who is now."

Ino turns sharply to Zangetsu; "Why?! Why didn't we know Naruto-kun is abused by his family!? Why would the Yondaime and his wife do such a thing to him! Why," she almost pleads tearing up again.

"Been asking that question ever since I found out about it Ino."

Slowly turning Naruto appears in front of them with sad smile. But before he could say another word Ino slammed into him crying. Repeating over and over 'I'm sorry'. The Sunset-blond Sannin literally feels his friend's body trembling, as if she trying to poor her entire body into the apology. Looking over at Zangetsu, he sees the knowing look from his Zanpaktou. which meant what he feared it was; having his family abused had done this… and one image came to mind, the one Yamanaka who always had a strong hatred for him, which sent him into a mental rage.

_'Hitomi, and this time, you and the Namikaze will downfall for THIS!'_

"You didn't know Ino-Neechan, and I am asking you now. Pleased do not tell a soul that Hitomi nor her foolish parents about this."

"But… But why?"

She looks up at him tilting her head confused as he continues; "Only I and Sakura or anyone can tell others about my parents' name. Otherwise it is strictly forbidden knowledge."

The blond Kunoichi looks at her fellow blond; "But it's not fair! Everything that you went through, no one should have lived through! You deserve to be happy like everyone else, not suffer like you have! And how can you even be nice to me!? I didn't even meet you, talk to you, why aren't you approach me and greet at me," Ino roars as he tears flow.

The Kurosaki only smiles warmly; "I could never chance to meet you as a sister, Ino. And I always forgave you, no matter what you did. And it's okay, I did really meet you for have my chance."

Her tears flowed harder as she shook, till finally she buried herself in Naruto's chest as she cried out.

Naruto lets his friend cry out in his arms. It was heart-warming to have someone care for him, and not care about his life like Haku. If there is one thing about Ino that never changed, she always spoke her mind. Looking over at Zangetsu, the Zanpaktou gives him the silent message. Gently he moves his hands to her shoulder so they look at each other's face.

"Please promise Ino. I am not really ready for the rest of our group to know. Though figure Shikamaru might have figured it out. But knowing him, he is too lazy to really care that My status as the Nidaime Rikudou Sannin."

Letting go as she rubs her puffy eyes she nods; "I promise."

"Thank you, now let's go back."

Both smile as they look at Zangetsu and his parents who nods at them both as they vanish.

**==Back in Reality - With Ino==**

Opening her eyes sharply Ino quickly sits up blinking. Looking mournfully at her fellow Konoha Nin, she sees his solemn gaze meet her's. Guilt overwhelms as she now understands the terrible lonely place on Naruto about her friend Hitomi's parents act. He was neglected by his parents and now he his the New Rikudou Sannin that. And even worse no one must know save those who Naruto and his father tell. It just was not fair, but she will keep her word and keep this knowledge to herself. But she realized of what her parents said to her.

_'I wont tell Hitomi, Naruto. And I wont tell her parents or her godparents.'_ As Ino turn her head that glare at Hitomi. _'And this time... I wont forgive you.'_

The two briefly look around seeing that much of the competition has been cleared out. The two resume the test as Ibiki eyes them both. Only he saw what the Yamanaka heiress did, and by the looks of both teens, she will carry that secret to the grave…

But Ibiki notice Ino is glaring at the Namikaze Heiress' face, but? He can tell she got some reasons between the Yamanaka and Namikaze Heiress.

**==Back to the Test==**

Each of the Genin in the room were doing the best the could to answer the hard questions the saw written on the test before them. Some were lucky enough to already be smart enough to know the answers, others knew that they would have to cheat if they wanted to pass the test. Problem was that many were to afraid of being caught after what they had been told to start doing it right off.

Those who were able to find confidence in their abilities started off with out any trouble. Sasuke and Sayuri activated his Sharigan and started to copy the movements of a guy a few rows ahead of him. Neji had his Byakugan to let him see what he what was needed to be seen. As Ino still have some things attend.

_'I'll was wrong about Naruto-kun, well I think his parents were right about his negligence, but... I will make out with him, and also I better focus on the test. If I can just wait for someone finished till they done, then I'll jump into their body and get what I need. It's a good thing I've been practicing my jutsu recently since I tried on Naruto-kun and can now jump with out speaking the name of the jutsu. Though I have to admit, jumping into her body makes my skin crawl. I'll feel like I had my chest shrunk or something. Then I'll jump into Chouji and help him, though the feeling of being over weight doesn't sit well with me either'_ she thought. _'...and my teammates.'_

Tenten glanced upwards at the small set up she had managed to make in a moment when Ibiki wasn't looking. She knew the some, if not all, of the other examiners probably saw her do this. But seeing as she had figured out what the game was, she wasn't worried. After all, this was only on single act of cheating. She was in no danger of loosing any more points.

As she finished using the nearly invisible wires to finish adjusting the mirror so she could see other test, she failed to notice Lee was positioned behind her and he had seen her make her move and was now glancing up ever few moments to get his own answers written down.

'Y_osh, thanks for your unintended help Tenten. The power of youth surely flows through you'_ he thought to himself.

Hinata, meanwhile, was having a serious inner conflict with herself. _'What am I going to do? I have to pass this test or Sasuke-kun and Hitomi will fail. I know the answer to two of these questions, but I will need to use my Byakugan to get the rest of them. But what if I caught and get them expelled? Sasuke-kun would never forgive me.'_

She looked to her behind and saw Sasuke a few rows in front of her and blushed. _'Sasuke-kun, he looks so cool and confident. I bet he already has all the answers written down. I can't fail him. I have to use my blood limit with out being seen.'_ Up till this point, Hinata had usually needed to make hand sighs in order to activate her eyes true power. But she was to unsure of being able to do it now.

_'Alright Hinata, you have to make a brake through here and now. I have to activate my Byakugan through just thinking about it like Neji and father can. I can do this, I know I can do this. And I will...for Sasuke-kun.'_ Hinata closed her eyes and through all concentration into doing this as she channeled chakra into her eyes. She pushed hard, harder than she ever had.

And finally, she mentally yelled out _**'**__****‡**BYAKUGAN.**__****‡**'**_ Immediatetly, veins popped out around her eyes. She opened them and saw that it had worked. She mentally cheered herself as she could now see what she needed to. _'Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I won't let you down'_ she thought as she began to write the answers down on the test. _'__Same goes with Naruto...-senpai._

With Naruto_. 'Those questions...are impossible to answer for anyone except probably Sakura. On top of that, the way the rules are set up, it's just stupid. It's like they want us to cheat...That's it! They want us to cheat, but do it an efficient way. It's almost like a recon or information retrieval mission if you think about it. When wanting to retrieve information, you have to do in an effective way and without gettin caught. If someone gets caught, then the mission fails and they die and the same goes for us shinobis, especially when we are put in teams of three and more. The penalties for cheating will only apply if we cheat the wrong way and get caught. Now, if I'm correct, then this means there are a couple of people the examiners placed there who have all the answers and it's our job to locate and copy from them without getting caught.'_ He analyzed mentally.

However, he was not the only one that caught on to this as everyone else did as well. Sasuke and Sayuri did called out their Sharingans and started to copy the movements of one of the moles, Hinata and Neji used their Byakugan to copy as well, Shino used one of his beetles to get the answers, Kiba used Akamaru, Gaara summoned a third eye from his sand and used it to get the answers.

As Ino saw Sakura finished her question.

_'Alright, I think Sakura is done, time to give me those answers!__**** ‡**Shintensen No Justu**__****‡**** (Mind Switch Technique)!'_ Ino smirked mentally, and then performed her technique which allowed her to teleport her mental consciousness into Sakura's in order to take control. In control of Sakura's body, Ino was able to memorize all of the answers, before returning to her own mind and writing them down and then give them to her team.

Suddenly a sentinel called out, "Number 75!" a sentinel called. Naruto looked to his side to see a random Konoha Genin looking at the Chunin who called his number, "You're outta here, get your stuff and leave. Numbers 73 and 74, you're gone too." And with that the three shinobi left the room.

**==0:45 minutes Later==**

Everyone gave Ibiki their full attention, figuring that he was going to tell them what the tenth question was. Once he was certain that everyone was listening, Ibiki finally decided to speak to them.

"Alright pencils down! All of you that still remain, I wish to congratulate you all for making it this far. But now that the time for the tenth question has arrived, there is something you need to know. As of this moment, all of the points you have earned thus far are irrelevant to the test now." Ibiki determined.

"I will now proceed with the final question. But be warned there are more rules to this last question. I will say the question only once, no repeats. But the last rule, if you get this question wrong. You will automatically fail and forever been banned from the exams!" Ibiki explained.

This took everyone by surprise. "Wait, you mean that the last forty five minutes meant nothing? Then what was the point in doing it" yelled Kiba in frustration. Several others nodded in agreement at that. "SILENCE" shouted Ibiki, which silenced everyone who had started to mumble complaints.

"You already know the reason why the last forty five minutes was important. It was to test if you could gather information from an enemy with out being detected. Since all of you still here passed that test, you can now be given one final challenge to see what you are truly made of. That is why there is something important you must do first."

Everyone kept quite as they awaited Ibiki's next speech. "Now, if there is anyone who feel that they won't be able to answer the tenth question, I suggest you leave this room right now. And that goes for your entire team as well. If you choose to stay and fail to answer the final question. Not only will you fail the exam, but both you and your teammates will never be allowed to take the Chunin Exam's again. You'll remain Genin forever."

The stunned and shocked looks on every ones faces was priceless to Ibiki. "You have three minutes to decide. Just keep in mind that your choice will affect both you and your teams futures with in the ninja community forever."

Right away, several people stood up and made their way to the exit. Words of "sorry" and "it's alright" could be heard as several teams left the room. Both Hinata and Tenten looked at Naruto and wondered what they should do. _'Naruto, a part of me wants to withdraw for the sake of the team. But I fear that you'll be mad at me for doing so. That's why I'll let you make the choice for us'_ thought Sakura.

"Tch, Cowards runs in fear. A shinobi is always to face down a challenge not matter how dangerous it is. Why don't you jackasses grow a pair and face this asshole's question head on!"

The sunset-blonde's roar got people's attention as Naruto and Ibiki have their stare down.

You think you have what it takes Kurosaki," Ibiki roars back.

"Bring everything you got you motherfucker, and I'll fight you to hell and back! But... So basically, if one of the three in a team decides not to take it, the whole team fails, and if they decide to take it and fail, then the whole team fails. It's basically a life or death situation, right Morino-san?" Naruto chuckled, and then glared at the proctor, "But in reality, there is no true tenth question, is there?" Naruto asked the proctor.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Everyone murmured except his teammates.

"What are you saying, kid? This is the tenth question." Ibiki glared at the boy.

"You see, the reason why I said there is no tenth question is because all this now is a way to test our decision-making skills. In fact, this whole exam was nothing but a simulation of what a chuunin has to do in order to complete their mission. First, they must gather the information they need in order to complete their mission and they must do so without getting caught, pretty much like how we had to cheat without getting caught because in real life, if you get caught, you're dead. Then, the second part is the decision-making that the leader of a squad must make when they are faced with a decison that will affect their mission, hence this tenth question. You are basically giving us the options and it's up to us to figure out which option is correct for this situation." Naruto explained.

_'That kid! How did he...'_ The examiners thought as they were shocked by the kid's perception.

_'That's Naruto-kun for ya.'_ Sakura thought as she and Sasuke knew the orange highlight blond senpai would pull through for them. And Hitomi amazed of her former brothers answer. _'Nii-san, you knew!?'_ She thought.

"So kid, what are you going to choose?" Ibiki asked with a grin. "And are you staying or going?"

"The obvious of course. I am going to take this so-called question no matter what it takes because in the end, sacrifices have to be made and in every mission, we have to put our lives, goals, and hopes on the line in order to succeed and this is what I intend to because I will become a better Shinobi on the Shinobi Ranks and no one will stand in my way, not you, not anyone, got that?" Naruto said with a stern look on his face. The people that were going to raise their hands did not as they were inspired by the blond.

"And forget it! I will never turn my back to anyone, and I won't abandon my friends and comrades, and I'll fight you to hell and back!"

Both look at each other as Ibiki mentally eyes the crowd._ 'Seems the Kurosaki's outburst got people in line. 90 huh, he is a born leader...'_

_'That kid, he's incredible. He not only saw through my tactics like they were child's play but also instilled confidence in everyone here. It looks like alot more people will go through the next round that I hoped.'_ Ibiki smirked mentally and then cleared his thoat and said, "All of you that stayed have passed this exam. What that boy said is correct, when you become chunnins, you will be faced with decisions that will either save you or kill you and you will have to choose. Hopefully, all have learned that lesson and use it in the future." Ibiki said.

Seeing the look of determination and conviction in every ones eyes, Ibiki realizes that no one else will walk away. "OK, are all of you sure you wish to stay?" Seeing them all nod, Ibiki walks back a few steps and says "Alright, then I guess I should say one final thing..."

"If that's the case then… you all pass. Congratulations. Now, I guess I should tell you why I did things the way I did."

"Wait, what about the tenth question?" asked Ino.

As Naruto spoke. "As I said, there is no tenth question."

"His right," Ibiki said. "That's a good question. As Kurosaki said. It's a decision-making skills. And the answer is that you all are the answer to the tenth question. The question was who would have the courage to take a risk and move on to the next round. All of you that decided to stay became my answer to that question."

"The what was the point of the whole test then?" asked Zaku.

"Simple, like I said before, you could all cheat if you wanted. On many ninja missions, you will be expected to gather intel on the enemy during the mission to better prepare yourselves for the task at hand. In essence, you are cheating because you are getting info on the enemy with out giving them the same info about you in return. The ten point element I through in was simply to unnerve you all. If you failed to keep those points, it shows that you have yet to develop the necessary skills needed to be a Chunin, and you shouldn't be here now."

"So it was all just to see how good we could be when it comes to gather Intel? The what about the tenth question then?" asked Kankuro.

"Again, it's simple. On some missions, you'll be expected to gather intel that can risk both you and your teams safety. I wanted to see if you could do that. That's another thing Chunin have to be willing to do. After all, being a shinobi is a life of never ending risk. If you want to play it safe, then you have no right to be a ninja. Everything was both a test to see what you could do and a mind game on my part to see what you could handle in a stress filled environment since you'll have to deal with that on missions as well. Now, it's time to begin the next part of the exams."

"But, there was more to it," Ibiki said as he removed his bandana showing them multiple scars, "In life such careless mistakes like getting caught cheating on a test is child's play but in real life on real missions getting caught could cost you and your teammates their lives. So if you really want to be Chunin shinobi, then you must always think carefully about your decisions and actions."

"Is That how Aoi did to you...right?" Naruto said. And Ibiki nodded. "That's right," As he put his bandana back on. "I heard you killed him and earn the bounty." As said and sunset-blond nodded. But without notice the Ami-nin still clench their fists again.

With a loud crashing noise, a black blur shot through the window and unfurled itself infront of Ibiki getting his attention. Two kunai shot into the ceiling, pulling two end of a large banner up **': The beautiful Snake Mistress: Anko Mitarashi :'** as a woman in a khaki trench coat skidded to a stop with Metal shin guards covered her lower legs and her hair put Sasuke's black spikes to shame. All the Genin were staring in shock. As Naruto face-palm moaning of annoying of he sensed that he know who-she-is? _  
><em>

_'Dear god, anyone but her.'_ Naruto thought.

As Ibiki behind the banner and sigh. _'Jump the gun as usual.'_ He thought annoying expression,

"I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go!" The woman yelled before she punched the air and bellowed, "Now follow me!"

"You're early… again." Ibiki whispered that went thought the banner with half side looks at her dryly, making the woman growl/pout in embarrassment.

_'That woman acts just like Ino.'_ Sasuke thought and upon saying that shuddered at the thought of the blonde.

Hitomi shocked in surprised the she knew someone in her mother's picture. _'Is she one of Kaa-san's students.'_

She rubs the back of her head, she soon turn serious; "90? Ibiki you're getting soft on me… you left thirty teams? You're getting sloppy! The test was way to easy this time!" Anko said angrily.

"Or we have good crop of Genin this year."

"HAH! I'll see to that. When I'm through with them they will barely even half this number," Anko says licking her lips.

The group of Genin pale save Naruto who eyes her dryly…

_'And know damn well where she is taking us. She is still insane as hell…'_ As with his eyes rolled away to her and staring to the window so he saw dark clouds. _'So, it's about to rain...this will be interesting.'_

"We'll see about that when I'm done with them," Anko smirked and addressed everyone in the room, "You all meet me at Training ground 44. I'll be waiting," she smirks maliciously. "I'll explain the details of the next part of the exam at the next testing area. You all return home and rest up. Your squad leaders or any chunins will explain to you the whereabouts of the second stage of the exams!" Anko instructed, "Catch you later!" she jumped out in the broken window.

Soon everyone was exiting the building and was heading home. Naruto and his team heading to his Shop for prepared, leaving Ibiki to pick up the tests.

_'That Naruto...he's gonna be a great ninja.'_ Ibiki smiled mentally. Watching from the window of the building was Ibiki smiling as he watched the squad 11 leave, "Naruto Kurosaki huh? Kushina, Minato you both sure of what you done for all these years from the damage you cost." He chuckled.

As the squads walked past a bush, a snake was watching them before slithering off and slinked up a pale white arm and hissed into an ear as a voice snickered, "Excellent, everything's going according to plan thus far. Now I need to put phase two of my plan into action tomorrow." The figure opened his eyes revealing to be yellow and snake like.

**==At the Forest of Death==**

Deep with the said grounds deep ruby eyes open.

"You are coming… Finally…"

"Yes, soon she will lend our power for sure," the other said with a emerald eyes.

"Yeah, but she will came around soon. " a cerulean eye said. "And we better be ready if anything happens with her."

**==At Shinigami Shop==**

As Naruto, Sakura and Haku went back to his-no 'their' shop now, as soon they will be married after Chunin Exams. As Zabuza and the others were going on the mission as while Naruto left his Moku Bunshin for taking few things, then...

"Mama... Papa..." A cheerful tone.

With that the couple saw Noriko ran towards to the soon-to-be-official parents, with her arms wide and Sakura kneel and lift her little angel. And Sakura said. "So, sweaty, how was your clone tou-san took cared of you while we were in exams?"

"Woody-papa did some time to play with me after work, and you and papa told me to be good for not doing anything bad on his shop, and also the mask man did good for play with me," Noriko said.

Sakura nodded and a voice came in. "That's true, Sakura-dono." As couple turn their attention, there is a tall, light-skinned man with blue eyes wearing and long, dark brown hair, which frames his face with two chest-length bangs and is tied up in the back with a white ribbon in a long ponytail which reaches his lower back. His face is covered by an ornate mask featuring golden teeth, black lips and fangs, a golden protrusion on either side, and a golden headpiece shaped like three cherry blossoms. He wears a long, light purple kimono with white stripes running down the center and sleeves, which is tied at his waist with a long piece of white fabric that hangs down in two long loops in the front. He wears a red-gold pauldron on each shoulder, which are connected by a golden band with strips of red fabric hanging from it and two interweaved strips of red fabric above it. He wears red, elbow-length gauntlets and red greaves. As he knelled down to them with respect.

As Naruto look at his clone in his counter and as the Wood clone place his ear and transfer the info and nod at him for he received, and turn his head look at the mask man figure and said. "I am glad to take care of my little hime... Senbonzakura."

"With please, Naruto-dono." Senbonzakura replied.

Naruto nodded. "Well, we better set our gear for the next stage." He announced.

As Everyone nodded and then heading to the Forge for their gear, but since Naruto and Sakura meet Senbonzakura was Manifest in Noriko before her reiryoku is awakening.

**==Flashback - Before Naruto's arguement==**

_As Naruto arrive the Secretary Clerk before he had an argument, as the secretary heard the commotion, now as Naruto went to Noriko and knelled and said. "Noriko. I want you to signed your print for your adoption paper so I will be your papa." He said with a calm tone._

_As Noriko squeal for having a official parents. "Sure, papa." She replied as with Sakura who smile at them._

_"Now Noriko? Give me your hand, and don't worry, me and your mama will heal you, okay." Naruto instructed her soon-to-be-daughter._

_As Noriko nodded and raise her hand and as Naruto grab and extract his hidden blade. "Alright," as he look at Sakura. "Saku-hime, I want you to-"_

_"Sure, Koi." As Sakura replied of what he meant and then she support Noriko and turn her head away. As Naruto make a cut on her adopted daughter's finger and having Sakura to supported her as Naruto coated her fingers with her blood. But it turns out that Naruto sensed Reiryoku in her young age, but it turns out that was someone else. As his place his adopted daughters prints on the forms and then he healed her fingers and kissed it for feel better and it's done and then give it to the clerk, as the secretary read the forms and stamp both of them and give one to naruto as he turn and said. "I got the forms."_

_As Sakura and Noriko smile at them for excited that Noriko is now part of Naruto's family and also Sakura when she'll married Naruto, as Sakura left her official daughter and look at Naruto said. "I better take Noriko to my house, is it okay she can stay at my place for one night?" She asked._

_Naruto nodded. "Sure, hime, and tell your folks my regards." He said and Sakura nodded and walk out the Hokage's Tower, as Naruto rolled his eyes and also as the Secretary spoke. "Congrats!" She congrats him and Naruto replied. "Thank you." As he continue walk to the halls and once his alone on the Hall and sopke. "I know your here? I sence the same reiryoku as my mesume!"_

_As the figure appeared in the shadows that reveal to be a tall man with a kimono with a face masked. In Naruto's mind; Ichigo shocked that he recognized that man. "That was..." Back in reality. Naruto recognize that Mask. "I take you must be 'Senbonzakura?'"_

_"Yes, I truly you know my presence. I only taking care the little girl since she was alone." Senbonzakura said with knelled position._

_Naruto eye raised. "I see, I never knew you were Byakuya Kuchiki's Zanpakuto." He replied._

_"Yes, As long she got the piece of my power implanted to your daughter to live, and also I will be her guardian if she'll grows up like you." Cherry-spirit announced._

_"Thank you, Senbonzakura, and I wished you will protected her for your life." Naruto said._

_"Hai, Naruto-dono." Senbonzakura replied._

**==Flashback Ended==**

As before he meet Senbonzakura is Noriko's Zanpakuto spirit, so as he went to Sakura's residence...or his In-law's residence. As He told Sakura and her parents before Noriko meet her grandparents, as Naruto told them that a Zanpakuto spirit name Senbonzakura, as Kizashi or Sakura got the hair color pink because it resembled as a Sakura pellets or Cherry blossoms, it's because he manipulates cherry blossoms those pellets are sharpest as a blades. So he told them she will be trained to use the sword.

Before they entered the forge room but a door bell ring and drawn Naruto and Sakura attention of four people on the entrance, but it turns out those four were from Kumo; one is a 2 blond, 1 white and 1 red hair...wait red hair? Is she an Uzumaki? That cause Naruto confuse of why her hair style is red?

As Naruto eyes rolled to Sakura and nodded and Sakura nod for reply and then with Sakura and Noriko on their forge and as Naruto turn attention to the Kumo team and said. "Yes, can I help you?"

As the blond spoke. "Yes, well...I heard rumors you buy some distant weaponry and expensive ones."

"Thanks," as Naruto wave his hand on the side. "Feel free of foreign Shinobi from Kumo will be a better price." As he notice the daito-class katanas on their back and he pointed at the stocked barrels of katana. "Take your time to sell some Katanas if you want."

As the red head spoke. "Damn, Konoha, you been selling those tools as the rumors I've heard."

"Ah, thanks, you better called me 'Naruto-san' instead," Naruto eyes closed chuckled with a sweat drop and then turn his head to the other blond hair. "So, you and your team will attend to making some preparing for the next stage?"

As the blond replied. "That right, I just heard you sell tools and weapons that made by you, Naruto-san. And also..." As blond look at the streets on the glass door and turn her head to the sunset blond. "I heard you told the scout for adding in the Bingo Book from Raikage-sama's decision." She whispered.

Naruto nodded. "That's right, I got my reputation and so that's it. But you better introduce yourselves first before you attempt to buy?"

"Oh, that's right! My name is Yugito Nii," Yugito introduce as she pointed at red haired. "This is Karui,"

"Hey," Karui greeted. And Yugito on her side at the other blond. "This is Samui."

"How you doing." Samui greet with a calm tone. "You look _cool_ with those weapons."

"Thanks, I guess." Naruto replied.

"And lastly..." As Yugito attent to greet another teammate but his gone and where did he go? "Where, Omoi go?" She asked.

As Karui eyes jerked and look around and saw their white-hair teammate. "I think his over there." She pointed at the Nodachi section.

With Naruto eyes widen and replace with groaning for frustration and disappointed. "Another sword addict!"

"Why?" Samui asked.

Naruto shrugging his shoulder and point his finger behind. "Your 'friend' is interested my **Akuma suraisā **(Devil Slicer) or **Nageki hōchō **(Wailing Cleaver) to choose which..." With he couldn't finished his sentence and he notice a blue-black cloth hand and black shaped like a rounded cross pattée, that he recognize that sword. "Did you went to Higarashi Shop, Karui-san?"

That question came in Karui's head and replied. "Yes, why asshole?" with a annoying expression.

"Well did you buy **Kogarasumaru**?" Naruto asked again and that cause Karui shocked and turn her head to her new sword and turn face at Naruto. "Yes, how did..."

"I was the one made that sword." Naruto answered.

That cause Karui shocked in surprised then she pointed at Naruto and said. "You made this!?" While the other on her sword.

"Yes, I did made this sword along with **Yoshiyuki**. So since I leave Higarashi Shop for my part-time jobs years ago for building this shop for some time." Naruto explained.

With that she is on a fan-girl mode. "Samui! Yugito! This is the man that coot was talking about!"

The Squad Leader and the Nibi Jinchuriki shocked. "REALLY!?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, well..." As Naruto turn his head to the Nodachi stocked and turn his head to the other Kumo-nin. "But first, you better get your teammate in the stocked of Nodachi! Other wise I better clean the floor of many sword addict that they come by to wet the floor again." As The Kunoichi forget Omoi and as Karui step in and grab his jacket and drag Omoi with said. "Hey, Karui! I was-"

"Screw it, Omoi!" Karui furious while keep dragging Omoi.

"I WAS ABOUT TO BUY THAT!" Omoi protested. As Naruto and the Kumo Team stopped and silent and Naruto look at Omoi in confuse and said. "What?"

As Omoi slapped Karui's hand and as he stood and said again. "I said 'I was about to buy that'" He explained and remove the lollipop stick that he finished and took out another one and place it on his mouth. "Is it that obvious!"

Naruto stunned for that since many customers buy the Devil Slicer and Wailing Cleaver Nodachis, since he placing numbers that since many shinobi population buy the graded nodachis, since he made more and also he decide to place some labels for considered a symbol for that once made and with that he said. "Sure, and you must be Omoi?"

"Yes, and I can't wait for until the next exams." Omoi said.

Naruto smiled and made a business-mode. "Well what are you waiting for...choose the them?"

Omoi sighed and replied. "I take that sword with a blue-orange sheath and white swapping." He describe.

"Ah! the **Nageki hōchō**! Alright, it's cost 1,200,000 ryo." Naruto said with a business man-mode.

"Deal, and thanks!" As Omoi as he took out his wallet and place it on the counter and then dashed to the Nodachi stocking and grab his sword and while Naruto is on the counter then grab the money Omoi place and type the register and place the ryo to the register and look at the other Kunoichis. "As I said; Feel free to buy my merchandise."

As Kumo team nodded for taking their time for selectable. As Samui spoke. "Is it okay I can buy some additional Tanto, but I really need two for my arsenal."

"Sure, go ahead." Naruto replied as he point at the sword stocks when Omoi went to the counter, as Samui went to the and rubbing her shoulders. "Man, my shoulders killing me, but not cool." She said.

'Man, Samui did always to said 'Cool' anytime around.' Naruto Sr admitted. 'And also Yugito as well, it's good to see her alive ever since she got died in extracted Matatabi in her.'

_'Matatabi...! Oh, the Nibi no Bakeneko.'_ Naruto exclaimed. _'So, that means Kumo has 2 Biju and the other is the a 8-tailed Ox.'_

_**':Octopus-Ox, you meant, but man that Gyuki was such a pain too.:'**_ Kurama spoke in for correction,

_'Right, Kurama-san, I will remember that.'_ Naruto replied.

'That's right, Naruto. Since Kurumi and Matatabi were like sisters.' Zangetsu explained.

'You got that right, old man. Since Bee was the 2nd Jinchuriki like his cousin does, since there is also the truth of the rampaging Biju since Sandaime Raikage was killed by accident, but since it was Orochimaru causing the incident.' Blond Jinchuriki explained admitted. 'And he is the reason trained me with to control his chakra.'

_'So, that means as you told me that traitor of Konoha is the responsible from the those events?'_ Naruto asked.

'Yes, and that means the traitor is here, but you better send you kage bunshin to reported.' his father told him.

With his nod for replied and then as look at Yugito with a basket full of shurikens, and a new 3-blade shurikens for her arsenal and buy an extra holster for the new shuriken. As with done and went to the counter and with Yugito said. "So, is Omoi buy the sword?"

"Yeah, his will be waiting you guys outside." Naruto replied. "And I heard you were abused as well." He asked and causing Yugito shocked and stare at Naruto but as he spoke. "Don't worry, I am a busy man, and also when I went out for the Shinobi mission," Naruto protested "but as if now I know what's stores you, same as the Kazekage's youngest son." He added.

Yugito surprised that she heard Kagekaze's youngest son. Then that means Suna has...

"I see, so '_she_' told me that you have the eyes of the founder?" Yugito said.

Naruto nodded and as he grab the tools and check in for how cost the account. "I know the Hachibi's Jinchuriki will came by until then?"

Nibi container nodded. "Yeah, Bee-sensei will arrive along with Raikage-sama."

Naruto nodded for replied and he continue to check in while her friends/teammate were re-supply the tools and select some new models.

In Few hours past The Kumo Team heading to the next stage by asking the konoha shinobi for the whereabouts for waiting the 2nd Procter to guide them to the Training Grounds 44, as the Kumo Team get to know him better since they make friends with the Black Savior and the Moon Slayer of Konoha. As the Kumo got any merchandise: Yugito got 50 shurikens, extra holster, 30 3-blade shuriken, 25 kunais; Samui buy a another Tanto; it was a Dragonfly design; the cloth is green, tsuba is round and black, the blade hamon is komidare, the tools are only standard shurikens and kunais total 50 each. Karui same usual; Omoi same and also he buy the Nageki hocho grade 29 and an extra storage scroll for his sword he had too. Once they left and waiting for her fiance and his teammate to be prepared, as the door open that Sakura and Haku with Noriko went out. But with Naruto's pouch and Sakura with her medical pouch and Haku the same. But they announced the Shop will be closing until the 2nd phase Chunin Exam start.

"Naruto-kun, I got your pouch." Sakura said and as Naruto went out to the counter and then summon few kage bunshin to prepare to close the shop, once he grab the pouch and said. "Thanks Sakura-hime," with a slight tone and turn his head to look at Noriko and he knelled and said. "Noriko, you going to stay at your grandparents home, it means your parents will be away until we finished our 'mission', until you will behave, okay?"

With Noriko clenches her adopted mother's clothes and with a replied. "Yes, papa, I will behave."

Naruto smiled and nodded and summoned his kage bunshin and ordered. "Take Noriko-chan to Haruno Residence and to take care of her...and tell him to protect her with his life."

"Hai, Boss" Clone Replied. As that the clone take Noriko to the Haruno Residence...or his in-laws.

With that as Naruto and his team went out of his shop and leaving his kage bunshins to prepare to close the shop, as Naruto grab Sakura's waist on his right hand and Haku on his shoulder.

"Let's go. I know the way around." Naruto told them and shunpo'ed for heading to the Training grounds 44.

**Chapter 12 Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Story<br>**

**==At The Hokage's Tower - At the same time after the Written Test==**

At Hokage's Office. Minato doing the same usual paperwork, as since Naruto's argue for forcing him for the adoption papers, since Naruto place the advanced Gogyo Fuin that is better then the Normal since he invented jutsus. But then as Naruto's warning that if he tried to use the Gogyo Kaiin to remove it. That cause his fingers burned that causing backfire of what Naruto said.

As Minato sighed in the 100th time, since the Chunin Exams was started and also his daughter was attend to talk Naruto for gained his trust. But every time another attempt failed.

"Minato!" A voice came in.

That cause Minato flinch that he saw his sensei...but with a sweat drop he notice a bandage wound on his head.

"Uh, sensei. What happen?" Minato asked question.

"Lord Fukasaku was pissed that I was a Fool for not trained Naruto in the first place because he is a 'Child of Prophecy'. But since before he re-summoned me that there is a next generation.

"Who is it?" Minato asked.

Jitaiya sighed. "Well...Great Toad Sage said. 'The child with a great spirit that using the blade of the Cherry Blossoms, when the Next Child of Prophecy will be born in 2 children along the one trained by the Rikudou Sannin and his wife and the souls of the 13th from the heaven will trained the child'. I think that wasn't Hitomi at all, he said it was HE after all."

Minato stunned that since Naruto was forced to demand Adoption forms..but his eyes widen of what he realized.

"Sensei."

Jiraiya responded. "What?"

"It was Naruto's adopted daughter!" He said in realized.

Jiraiya shocked that his student just said. "You sure?"

"I'm positive! After the Wave Mission." Blond said.

Jiraiya replied. "So, it's true, I already heard and named him on his bingo book. Since the bridge that was completed two weeks ago in Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) before Kushina and Kakashi were there. They're calling it the 'Great Naruto Bridge'. I think it might have been named after him. And also I heard he adopted a little girl form the orphans."

"Yeah, did you know what's the name of the little girl?" Minato asked.

"Her name is Noriko." Jiraiya said, "I heard she was living with Naruto and the Harunos."

Minato silent for what he being through, the Yellow Flash is broken, and his wife the Crimson Death is broken, and the Namikaze Clan is fallen.

"Yes, that's her name." He answered. "And also he demand to have the adoption forms."

"Why?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's because he need to raise a child in the young age, and that's how. By that he do that on his own." Minato explained.

"Seriously!" Toad Sannin serious.

"Yeah, that how it is." Minato replied.

Jiraiya and his blond student sigh for everything it's hardest to earned Naruto's trust. But since they tried many times for years attempt. Things are wrost then we thought.

As Jitaiya spoke. "Minato, there is some problems from my novels."

"What is it?" Minato asked.

Jiraiya face his student and then cried waterfall tears and answered. "Naruto's books outsold my first three volumes of my art. I heard that he had to publish under brat's name. Every kunoichi in Konoha had created a Naruto fan club that hounded him when he was in the streets!"

Minato sweat drop again. "Really?" As Jiraiya nodded and took out a copy of...'Negacha'.

As the blond eyes widen and look at his sensei. "Negachu?" As his Gama Sannin nodded.

Once Minato open the book that Naruto wrote and look at the various pages with his sensei and...

*Nosebleed Eruption*

Minato and Jiraiya were knockout by a massive nosebleed and with the ANBU stationed with a sweat-drop on behind their heads.

As the ANBU step out and look at each other as one wear a Tora mask. "We better get them to the hospital for replenish their blood." He asked.**  
><strong>

As the Bird nodded agreed. "Yeah, I know Naruto-san books is superior then Icha-Icha." As that and taking the fainted Hokage and Sannin to the Hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Date:<strong> Finished: 4/14/2014/2014/11:11am - Updated: 4/19/2014/12:00am

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Announcement: <strong>Please PM or Preview for comment that I'm going to the Ph.D(Doctor) for my eyes until May, and I will be on a short break if I have time to to continue, thank you and Have a nice day :-)

* * *

><p><strong>That's that. The Chunin Exams is started, everyone heard his data is a completely insane, so does Temari show everyone that Naruto was named in the Bingo Book. And then as they made friends with Kumo since they buy something on his shop. Please Preview.<strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Enter Snake, Night Moment

Chapter 13: Enter of the Snake's Prey, A Long Night Moment.

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story

_The Rain Forest of Day, Traitor__ Returns and the moment of Harmony_.

**AN: In this chapter? I decide having the numbers from the gates from the forest of death, if I can get some random number from the gate. And there will be a 'Lemon' Scene? That was the first time that I copy or write it down for atleast? Only Age 18+.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bleach OP11 - Anima Rossa - 1:30)<strong>

(Instrument Starts at 0:07)

Kaze wo kiru tsubame no you ni

isshun de mezasu aoi umi e yukeru nara

konna ni doro to hokori ni mamireta ibara no michi wo yukazu sunda no ni

senaka ni wa tsubasa wo haezu

kono ashi wa motsure tsumazuki saki wa mada nagai

soredemo otokotachi wa itamuki ni arukitsuzukeru

kimi ga koko ni iru koto de boku wa kono tabi no saki wo shiru darou

ashimoto wo terashitekureru hikari no you ni kagayaiteru

kimi to koko ni iru koto wo boku wa sore wo ai to yonde ii no ka

kono karada kono kokoro kimi wo zutto mamoritai

soba ni iru

owari made

****(Music Ended)****

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Starts)<strong>

**==At the Academy Halls==**

Walking from the academy Kabuto strolls leisurely from the crowds of Shinobi and Civilian. The only sound he hears is his feet as he walks in between two buildings which are well shadowed. Stopping he turns and leans his back on the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Since seeing that display of power, the smirk has not left his face once. He chuckles as he remembers Naruto's actions.

"Well this is a surprising turn of events. Do you not agree Orochimaru-Sama?"

A malicious chuckle comes from the shadows as pair of golden serpent-like eyes appears. "A interesting sword he wield is similar then **Kubikiribōchō **and the blade on his left hand, to think such a power has come here and belongs to him no less. Naruto-kun has proven most interesting."

"Should we purse him also? Finding such a rare item should be taken by those who can wield it proper. This pathetic trash of a village woul only waste Naruto-kun's real power."

The Snake Sannin thought for moment. His original plans though still in sight, the complete surprise by the Kurosaki's action has made him expand his goals. The curse mark was a risk to place on him with Fūinjutsu seal, but the rewards may out way any dangers in tampering with. While no secret Minato was the Fūinjutsu master of Konoha, Orochimaru was a close rival in the very same art. So he was well aware that if he gave his gift to Naruto, the rebound could very well be disastrous.

But he also had to take into account the orange highlight blond's mindset. The boy was a loyalist he knew that much, he did indeed have his parent's strong beliefs since he heard the rumors about his declaration. Something which could prove an advantage if turned around the right way. But for now…

"Very well, I shall test Naruto-kun. Which should prove entertaining if done right," the Hebi Sannin chuckles. "And also I marked Sasuke-kun or Sayuri-chan."

Kabuto raises a finger; "Ah but I have also find another way to get at him. As powerful as he has become, there is one major weakness he holds close... And the other is about the rumors."

"Oh," Orochimaru knew in his right-hand man/lieutenant's tone which meant this would hurt the Sunset Blond Sannin the hardest. This is what he enjoyed about Kabuto most.

The Silver-haired Nin smirks maliciously as his eyes show a gleam of insanity as he looks at his master. When hearing the two words that fell from his lieutenant's mouth, the malicious-insane-like grin grew on his lips. Oh this would prove a most entertaining test indeed…

**==Arrived Training Grounds 44==**

As all the Genin arrive the TG44. Anko and the assembled Genin stood before a massively fenced wall with equally large doors every thirty feet part from each other with the words Training Ground #44 written above each door. The sound of rumbling thunder from above and the ever strengthening rains pelted the youths and making some shiver from the sudden cold they felt.

Though not showing outside, on the inside Hitomi was mentally shivering at the site before her. Not far ahead of her team and the other Genin hopefuls take into view a massive woodland area which has been enclosed off by strong fencing. Sayuri and Ino gaze the forest in wonderment, it was like different world within the walls of Konoha itself. Naruto remembers a little about this place from Jiji, and the sunset-blond Kurosaki could not help but be ready for what this place will throw at him and his teammates.

Anko turned around and looked upon everyone as she said "Alright runts, you all arrived at the location of the second part of the exams. I'm sure you can read the name of this place above the door behind me, but this place is also known as the Forest of Death. It is a training ground normally used to educate Anbu agents, but it is also used for the Chunin Exams when ever they are held here. as i said I'm Anko and I will be your Procter for this test."

She takes in the fear coming off some of the Genin like a drug, oh how she loves her job. "Now pay attention the forest is considered one the most dangerous areas within Konoha, so unless you want to be eaten by a wild beast of die from snake poison, I suggest you keep a sharp eye on your surroundings."

Watching the fear grow in these Genin was just a rush for her. She is abruptly stopped by a clearing of a throat not far in front of her. The female Jounin scowls seeing the defiant gaze of Naruto staring at her as calm as ever.

Naruto examined the forest and grinned. "Boy, Home Sweet Home, It's good to be back in this place again." He admitted, but what really caught the other genin's attention of how a single genin know the training grounds? And turn his head to Anko. "You had your fun Anko, think they would like to get on with the exam now," the sunset-blond says dryly.

With the crowd was looking at the Kurosaki like he was insane, Anko only smirks in a maliciously. She had heard from Ibiki that the brat had finally come back to his senses; slowly a kunai slips out of her sleeve into her hand. Like her partner, she never cared that Naruto is a little brother-figure and the Rikudou Sannin-in-training. Hell she could probably relate most to Naruto since she was treated as poorly being 'his' former student.

But that did mean she would go easy on the little punk…

"Ah Naru-chan you know I can't live without my fix of fear and terror," Anko coos.

Naruto's visible eye twitches; "you're still insane as ever Anko."

The woman's smirk widens as she throws the kunai at her prey with blinding speed. Everyone held their breath as the projectile came almost in slow motion at Naruto. But the results even shocked the famed snake mistress. Almost if in slow motion Naruto's hand rose and just the sharp point were inches from his face, he stopped the kunai between his fingers. But their eyes widen further as he tilts his head as another kunai just slashes his cheek and keeps going. Naruto only smirks as Anko vanished and appears behind him with another kunai lacing the tip with his blood. Lifting the blade to her mouth she licks off the blood sending a chill down most everyone's spine, save Naruto…

As Hitomi saw her brother was standing that he wasn't afraid, as the last Wave Mission is that he did killed many creatures in the Forest of Death.

"Still the best taste ever; and its cocky brats like you who die first in there," Anko whispers as she leans in to the sunset-blond's face licking the cut.

The Kurosaki Head's smirk never fades as he glances at her with the corner of his eye; "Except who is going to be locked up with whom, me or them?"

"You know that I can have you arrested for sexual harassment, right?" Naruto smirked at the woman.

"What's wrong, do I make you uncomfortable, Naruto-kun?" Anko asked in a seductive tone.

_'Who does that woman think she is? NARUTO-KUN IS MINE, MINE!'_ Sakura growled mentally.

Both share a dark smirk, while rarely showing it, Naruto does have a sadistic side to him. While it is obviously nowhere near the level of Anko or Ibiki, it was enough to peak their interests in him. Soon both frown as her stray kunai from before appears beside them by an elongated tongue, which comes female Kusa Nin with a wide straw hat.

"I believe you drop this," the woman spoke in an eerie calm voice.

"Why thank you Kusa, but if you ever sneak up behind me again. I will kill you," Anko said in calm dangerous tone.

I'm sorry but you did cut some of my precious hair." The man replied.

'This women in disguise is a guy smells like that Kabuto does but much more malicious, Be careful around him.' His father warned Naruto.

_'Understood.'_ Naruto mentally replied. And Ichigo spoke. 'Seriously, a guy disguise as a women? That's disgusting.' with a scowl.  
><span>

'I agreed, Ichigo.' Sakura agreed. 'I won't forgive that bastard of what he did to my friend/comrade, Sasuke that time.'

Letting the kunai drop in the Jounin's hands, the 'Genin woman' tips her hat as she walks away. That was too close, far too close for Anko's liking. Finally everyone settled down as they all went back to their places. Anko Shunshins back in front of the gate in front of her victims…. Err Genin hopefuls.

"Hey Naruto, how the hell do you know that lady?" Sasuke asked as he and every straight guy wanted to know how the blond got this smoking hot woman to be all over him.

"I meet her in 8 years ago one time and then I asked her to train me in shuriken and tortured training. For the attraction, I can blame that on her 'sensei's' actions." Naruto explained and sighed.

"Now, before we start this exam, I want to pass something out. You must sign these agreement forms." Anko said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because there will be deaths in this one, and if you don't sign these, then it will become my responsability." Anko grinned. "And which states if upon your deaths, your respected village won't come and brutally kill me in the middle of town," Anko said in calm sweet tone.

_'As psychotic as usual.'_ Naruto thought. 'You said it.' Sr admitted.

"I am going to explain the second test and then I wll pass these papers and each team will check out at the booth over there and afterwards, you can sign the papers." Anko explained.

After the teams checked in the booth, Anko started to pass the papers.

"I will now explain this test. It's simply put, the ultimate survival test." Anko said.

_'Survival? Man, this sucks.'_ Shikamaru thought as he got the papers.

Anko took out a scroll on her coat and that unrolled it down of a map of the forest.

"First, I'll explain the area in which this will take place. Around practice area forty four are exactly that number of locked gates. The Forest of Death is a perfect circle with a river flowing through it and a large tower in the center. The distance from each of the gates to the tower is about fifth teen kilometers. During the test in the forest, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using your many weapons and jutsu, you will compete in a no hold, no rules, scroll battle!" Anko explained as she got out the map for the place. She then held up two scrolls One was white and had the kanji for heaven on it while the other was black and had the kanji for earth on it.

"Alright before we begin each team will be given a scroll. One will say Heaven the other will be Earth. Your objective is retrieve the opposite scroll which you have from a rival team inside the grounds," Anko says as she reveals two scrolls with the kanji symbol for Heaven and Earth.

"So forty-five teams will lose their scrolls, half of the teams will definitely lose," Sakura said.

"Live combat in a hostile environment," Neji Hyuuga thought out loud as he narrows his eyes.

"Maybe," Anko chuckled and said, "You will be pitted against each other with the grounds were you will be making your way to a large tower located in the center. But there's a time limit. This test will take five days."

"FIVE DAYS," Ino yells out.

"We're stuck in that place for five days," Tenten yells out.

"Wha… What are we going to eat," Chouji asks in desperation.

Anko only smirks at the young Akimichi; "HA, Live off the fat off of the land! Unless it's eats you first; or get you killed off by a rival Genin team," the Jounin says nonchalantly.

As Naruto spoke in. "She meant is; You're on your own. The forest is full of food. Just watch out for the man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, and poisonous plants. And thirteen teams passing is not likely. As the days go on, the distance to the goal will become farther, and the time to rest will become shorter. And the area is crawling with enemies, you won't get much sleep. So not only will some fail by losing the scroll, but some will die from the harshness of the course." He answered with a grin. That cause Anko grin on her face of how Naruto knew about the forest.

"His right, but as Naruto is announced is about to say."

As Naruto shunpo'ed and appeared besides Anko and announced. "As I know this forest? There are Hidden Camps I build while I was on that place..." That cause the Genin surprised plus Team 7 about there are Hidden Camps on that place. As he continue. "If you find the Hidden Camp, and you will spend a night for day? But be advice for not let the enemy shinobi followed you, they will led you to death if they discovered it? If you find a Hidden Camp of the forest? That mark I place will be your respectful sites?" As Naruto turn around on his back and point a moon kanji symbol on his coat. "If you find a kanji marks like this...then you all can hide on the forest without leaving a trails behind and don't leave everything. If you all followed? Then move the next location as possible."

Sasuke grinned at knowing he didn't have to hold back. "So, do all we have to worry about is the other teams, or are there other surprises in there for us to deal with?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing to big. Just the hungry man eating plants and animals that naturally live here. And I don't joke about either. Also, be wary of the traps set up to test Anbu as well. I can't remember if they were turned off or not. But, better to be safe than sorry. Now, every team get in line so you can receive your scroll and number. The sooner we begin, the sooner I can get out of this rain." Everyone glares at her for saying that.

As some of the Genin pale at the prospect of killing and surviving in hellish looking grounds, Naruto narrows his eyes as he looks at the others, save his team and Ino's, and Hitomi's.

"GROW UP! Once that Hitai-ate is wrapped around your head you drop the illusion of being kids ever again. You stopped being children the moment you choose to be Shinobi!"

Everyone was taken aback by Naruto's angry words. While he was an all-around nice person and very kind-hearted, he took his Shinobi career very seriously. Something he picked up from his adopted father and Sandaime as a favorite grandfather-figure, and took it to heart. Anko smirks at him;_ 'he really does take after the Sandaime at times…'_

"So killing permitted," Gaara asks as his fingers twitch anticipating.

"Of course or this would not be taken seriously," Anko response.

A malicious smile crosses the Suna Genin's lips as he eyes Naruto. _'I will enjoy tasting your blood Kurosaki…'_

"Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you. First those who don't make it to the tower, with both scrolls, within the time limit. Second, those who lose a team mate or those who have a team mate killed. As a rule, there is no quitting in the middle, you will be in the forest for the full five days. The third and most important rule is that you must never look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower." Anko said.

"What happens if we do open them?" Sasuke asked.

The expression on Anko's face turned sadistic as she said, "That will be a surprise for anyone who does. A Chunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your loyalty and trustworthiness. That is it for explanations. Exchange your team's three forms for your scroll, then choose a gate to get ready for the start. A final word of advice, don't die."

Most of the crowd blanched as she continues; "Alright you each have thirty minutes to sign these, grab a scroll and got to designated entrance. Get to it!"

At that many Genins were enter the booth for the scrolls.

Naruto glared at the Suna team as he watched them enter the booth. _'I see, so you can't tell which team has which scroll or who on the team is carrying the scroll. It's like I thought, in this test we will risk our lives fighting for information. Everyone here is an enemy and determined. There will be killing,'_ he thought.

Each team split off from the main group and discussed the situation between them selves One of the Chunin manning the scroll booth pulled a curtain up to cover the inside of the booth and said, "It's time to exchange for the scrolls."

**==At the Same Time==**

Finally after having hand Minato and himself dealings with Ōnoki decided for some much needed air. Standing on the top of the tower Hiruzen leans against the railing as he chews on his pipe.

_'Seems the years have hardly broken that pride of his, I just hope he does not figure out who Naruto is or we really are going to have some problems.'_

Sighing the Retired Kage looks out at the village.

"Ryo for your thoughts."

Well aware of the presence Sarutobi turns to see Kisuke standing beside him leaning with his back against the railing. The older blond hair man smiles warmly as his eyes are shadowed by his hat.

"Just going over the fact I am far too old for this job. And since I already retired that time."

"I am almost positive Naruto-kun would be quite defiant if you said that near him."

Hiruzen smirks; "Trust me, he was quite so. You have something to report?"

"Naruto and Sakura and developing quite improved nicely. Though whatever about his ex-father Minato fellow and his daughter quite as Old Man Yama ordered me to do so. Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki made sure of that."

"Oh," now gaining the interest of the Kage "i seems I meet them before I test them."

"Well more like those two are no pushover. You see our Hikage and Nobara-Hime. Which in turned it outright overwhelmed their Chakra based technique. Because in truth no matter how powerful Chakra is, Reiryoku is stronger being that it is pure spiritual essence."

Hiruzen eyes widen at the revelation, but he recovers seeing the rare serious look from the shop keeper.

"And the scary truth, Naruto's true Reiryoku has even begun to show itself."

"What? Is it due to his Rinnegan?"

Kisuke smirks; "Good guess, that's what I am also thinking. With both Zangetsu and Rikudou's power overflowing through him, it naturally doubles his own Reiryoku. But if something were to happen and if one of those overwhelming powers was not in the way. The full force of Naruto's spiritual power will come out."

Hiruzen chews on his pipe as he looks back to the village; "Naruto explained that Zangetsu told him his Reiryoku rivals the Bijuu like the Juubi. That level of power might be too much for him all at once."

_'Well he really does love that boy like he was his own. Never did see a man who could be Grandfather. That's a first.'_

Hiruzen grips the railing with both hands tightly; "Will my grandson be alright Kisuke?"

"Trust me, he is more than fine. To gain Zangetsu out of all the Zanpaktou's that exist, Naruto Kurosaki is one lucky kid. Especially since Zangetsu is no ordinary Zanpaktou," Kisuke keeps that last part to himself.

"Oh, What is it?" Hiruzen interested.

Kiuke smirk and took out his fan and cover his mouth and said. "It's was once..."

**==At the Urahara Shop==**

Sitting on the roof of Urahara's shop Starrk kept a passive gaze ahead as his eyes remain fixed where Training ground 44 is. Having his elbows on his knees with his fingers interlocked as he rests his chin on them. He cannot get the thought of that Iwa Genin he saw before.

_'It has to be simple coincidence. Granted he did somehow reappear and help rid of that wretched Vandenreich, single handedly… Which is still frightening thinking on it; I knew he held back a great deal of power, but that was almost ridiculous. He could have had my role as Primera if he wanted. But as soon as it was over he vanished again. I still will never understand you, my old comrade.'_

"Least you're not sleeping for once."

Shifting his eyes he sees Yoruichi walking up to him. Lying down the cat looks ahead. "What's eating you?"

Starrk looks forward again to the grounds; "That Iwa Genin. Just reminds me of someone."

"Lilynette told me. You don't really think it's him? Even we thought he died again after he annihilated half of the Vandenreich and sent them running out of Hueco Mundo."

"I was along the same line of thinking. But I remembered something. The closest thing we ever had to a scientist was Szayel Aporro Grantz, and I remember him once telling me he perfected something that Urahara created as well."

Yoruichi looks at him curiously; "and that is?"

**==Back at the Forest of Death==**

Thirty minutes of rain soaking later, every team has their scroll and are once again gathered before Anko. "Alright, now all of you proceed to your assigned doors and await them to be opened. I'll see half of you

at the tower in three days. Also, unlike the written test, you are NOT required to have everyone on your team with you to move on. It is recommend, but not required to pass. And one final word of advice, don't going dying out there. It makes me look bad."

**==With Team 7==**

As Team 7 arrive Gate 3 with a Chunin will open the lock for the Genin Team to enter. While many Chunins do the same.

"Everyone ready," Sasuke asks as they stand at their respected gate of entry with his Genrei Kojoku and Yubashiri.

"Yes I hold onto the Earth scroll while we can find the Heaven scroll," Sayuri says going over their plan with her Yagyumaru and a new tool for her arsenal: A 4-pointed Cross Fuma Shuriken.

"We find a team who has the scrolls we need and break them," Sasuke continues.

"But we leave our fellow Konoha alone. And anyone who fights us we kick their asses," Hitomi finishes._ 'And Nii-san will he encounter us.'_

**==With Team 8==**

Team 8 aka Tracker Team arrived Gate 9.

"WOHOO! Let's get the test started." Kiba hollered with Akamaru bark agreed.

"Hai, Kiba-kun...I know we will." HInata agreed. _'For Sasuke-kun.'_

"That better get going." Shino said with a calm tone. "Until it starts soon."

"Ye-Yes, We hope we can do it." Hinata said in pride and took out on her right hand stare a cross on her wrist with a smile.

**==With Team 10==**

The 2nd Gen. Ino-Shika-Cho are arrived Gate 11.

As Choji packed some food as usual with his gloves that Naruto give him, while Shikamaru twirl his balisong and Ino fanning herself with her tessen open flipped.

"Troublesome, we will be get the test started, until I better take a nap." Shikamaru said.

"Stop complaining Shikamaru, once we headed to the Tower we will pass the test for sure." Ino said.

Shikamaru muttered. "Troublesome blond."

"What was that!" Ino furious.

"Nothing." Lazy replied.

**==With Team 11 aka Gotei Squad==**

As they stand front of the gate 5 of the forest. As Naruto spoke. "Guys, I guess this is it."

"Yeah, we better get ready for at least." Haku suggest. "Since we have the Earth Scroll if we find the Heaven."

"I agreed with you, Haku." Sakura agreed. "And the maintain we will be prepared."

Naruto nod for agreed with his fiancee. As Naruto took out on his pouch as he took out 3 papers with a seal '心的語る'(Mental Communication) in it and give two on his teammates.

"Guys, better place there's tags I've made, so we can contact ourselves mentally, it's only the matter of time when the test starts." Naruto suggested as his teammates nodded and took the tags and place it on their wrist and the others are.

**==With Anko==**

As Anko got report from all the Chunins that they open the gates for the genin team for ready to start the exam.

"The second test of the Chunin Exam begins NOW!" Anko yelled. All the gates burst open as the genin charged into the forest. "In counting down to 10 seconds."

**==With Team 11==**

"Alright let's get ready." they all took their positions. "Let's keep moving with confidence!"

"3"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand surprising her and also making her blush.

"2"

"I'll be by your side." Naruto said with a grin.

"1"

"I know" she replied with a genuine smile.

"GO"

As Kusa Team dashes to the forest, while the rest of them are entered the forest before they do and as they heard the announced that from Naruto's Hidden Camps that he established. While the Nadeshiko Kunoichi team, Iwa and Kumo are on the move.

**==Somewhere at the Forest==**

A team of genin from Amegakure were running through the forest when they suddenly stopped as they spotted Team 8. But since they heard Aoi's death that killed by Naruto Kurosaki, since they will pay for killing him and they will avenge him for defeat by retrieve the Nidaime Hokage's sword.

**==With Team 8==**

"So basically everyone is heading tower, right? Then setting traps would the best option for us." Kiba said and the other two nodded.

"They're here." Hinata said as she spotted the team with her Byakugan.

"Hey already, where are they, Hinata?" Kiba asked with a grin.

**==With the Unknown location of the Forest==**

A team of Ame are spying Team 8 for a plan to achieve the scroll.

"Heh, kids standing in the open like that. Do they want to be found? Hmm, oh crap, one of them has the..." the leader said that from Ame but then before he could finish his sentence, he stopped talking and started to turn blue as if something had happened to him.

"Hey, why are you turning blue?" The one who was standing upside down asked when he suddenly saw a leech-type creature in the back of the other's neck.

"What the hell is that?" He asked and then he and the others screamed as they saw leeches fall from the sky.

"Life Village jumping leeches will sense any life form and attack in a group. Five minutes of sucking and you'll be in the next world. As soon as you realize that, it's quite easy to set up traps." Shino explained.

"Alright, one down!" Kiba hollered and with a grinned.

**==With Anko==**

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" A Scream came in.

"Sounds like it, the fun is started." Anko said with a smirked as she overheard the screams. "And it will be Hell if they will be survived."

**==Meanwhile, With Team 11==**

The Gotei Squad stopped as they heard the scream. Letting the other genin teams attention, that it was started.

"You guys heard that?" Sakura asked.

"That was the scream of a human. It looks like someone got trapped or beaten." Naruto said. He then looked at the bushes and grinned. "And as Anko-neechan said; 'Sounds like the fun has begun.'" He added comment.

Finally feeling some breathing room they all stop at a clearing. So as they gather around for briefing.

"Anyone try to follow us," Sakura asks.

Haku shakes his head; "I do not feel anything or anyone thus far."

Sakura peers over to Naruto; "How we go about doing this?"

"Zangetsu-Jiji said sometimes the best way to find prey is near a source of life."

Sakura tilted her head slightly confused, Haku though understood.

"Water…"

"It's the best place to spring a well laid trap and get what we need. And it might be the quickest way out of this," Haku's hand quickly came up to his team to silence him.

Giving him a stern look then to the others the message was received… someone is close…

**==With Team 10==**

The Ino-Shika-Cho team heard the scream before when they briefing to find a team to get the scroll.**  
><strong>

"So, you want us to find Team 11 and work together?" Choji asked as he ate some of his potato chips.

"That's right. We've got a better chance of surviving this place if we have them on our side" Ino said with a smirk.

"And by 'them', you mean Naruto" Shikamaru said with his usual dull look.

"He's a powerful guy, what can I say" Ino said folding her arms with a smirk still on her face.

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru muttered

"What Was That?!" Ino yelled with a pissed off look on her facewith her tessen ready.**  
><strong>

"Nothing, let's just go find your boyfriend" Shikamaru said.

"He's not my boyfriend… yet" Ino said smirking again. _'And also I won't lose to Sakura, for sure.'_

**==With Team 7==**

Same thing they heard it. But since they creep them out that minus Sasuke that he knew that it's started.

"So, we better find Team 11 until we get the scroll?" Sayuri asked with her eyebrow rose.

Hitomi nodded. "Yeah, it will be better if I can help Nii-san for sure."

"You still cared, Hitomi? You just don't get it!" Sasuke said. "Senpai can handle for himself."

Causing Hitomi flinch, "Why did you care!"

"I've known senpai for years, Hitomi?" Sasuke said. "Since my father didn't have time to trained me like YOUR parents did ignored him."

Hitomi was stunned and silent that she didn't know Sasuke was ignored his father's presence, same goes with Sayuri? her father did have time too. But since Naruto went by told her father for not ignore his son and her twin brother's presence? Right before their mother Mikoto for not have time to since she was a friend of Hitomi's mother Kushina.

But since her crush or brother-figure discuss if he tutor them for a better shinobi like their older brother. So they incline Naruto's offer to trained them? Since before Mikoto recognized him as Kushina's son, but since he told them that his not Kushina's son anymore? That cause the Uchiha Family shocked that he was not Kushina or Minato's son anymore? Since he told them that he was neglected by them, But as Mikoto asked Naruto for give reason? As he want acknowledge by everyone in Konoha not his family? That cause Mikoto upset, so does with Fugaku? Since he told her, that he was learned chakra control and they caught out, since he told him that he remove his blood as Uzumaki and Namikaze by the help of some 'people' helped him, so Mikoto cut her friendship with Kushina.

That was before the Fake Kumo-nin Incident.

**==With Gotei Squad - At the Unknown Area that miles away with Team 11==**

Hiding in the trees and bushes a group of Ame Genin keep a sharp eye on Team 11. Wearing tan jumpsuits with breather masks, the three males glare hotly at the blond down below.

"I heard he was the one who kill Aoi-senpai," a skinny Ame whispers.

"Bastard will pay for that," another whispers.

"I will, will I?"

The trio turns sharply in surprise only for one to be sliced in half by Naruto with Zangetsu in hand. The other two jump away in shock and horror. A shiver went down their spines seeing the cold eyes of Naruto staring at them.

"Behind you," the sunset blond whispers.

The skinny one turns only for a kunai to pierce his throat by Haku. The teen falls lifeless to the ground. The last member is shaking as he falls to his knees in front the cold glares of both males of Team 7.

"Scroll," they say in unison.

With the speed to rival a Kage the teen pulls out a heaven scroll and drops it at their feet.

"Go home," Naruto says in an icy tone.

Not even being told twice the Genin quickly darts for the way out of the forest. The two boys' smirks while behind them Sakura give them a dry look as the same thought pops in her heads

_'Boys…'_

Naruto grabs the scroll as he puts it in his kunai satchel. As they return toSakura nodding they return leaping through the trees. But about half way they soon stop when Naruto's eyes narrow as he lands on a massive tree branch. The others land looking at him with slight confusion.

"Naru-kun what is it?"

Naruto said nothing as he looked ahead with drawn his Zangetsu in his hand again glaring into the shadows. As along with Sakura and Haku.

"Kukuku, you never to drop your guard. Very good Kurosaki," an eerie woman's voice speaks in the shadows.

The others take a ready stance as Naruto point his sword forward.

"I never forget a voice… You're the Kusa Kunoichi."

The said woman soon walks from the shadows smirking underneath her straw hat. Immediately both his family and Zangetsu narrow their eyes.

'As I thought! Naruto, that was HIM!' Naruto Sr told him.

As his father told him. Naruto went into a stance as he stared coldly at the thing before him.

"Who the hell are you really? And Why are you here?!"

The woman's smirk widens; "very good perception skills. No doubt that sword you wielded. But let's begin and show you what fear truly is…"

As Team 11 is hit a massive level of killer intent laced with a Genjutsu and Reiatsu!? In their minds they see countless deaths at their feet, battlefields with corpses moaning in agony. This was from the mind of a Genin, impossible! This was someone who knew war and bloodshed, death and carnage. This person has bared witness to the nightmares of war, and they were seeing it all in one shot!

Naruto grits his teeth on one knee from the pressure; Zangetsu and his parents were battling off the Genjutsu which would have paralyzed him. Haku also falls onto one knee trying hard to fight off the force, being the adopted son of one of the Seven Swordsmen did have some advantages. Sakura, Sode no Shirayuki and her Inner Persona tried to fight off too.

**_[We been expecting you, we're on our way!]_** A voice came in.

Her eyes widen as she heard an older woman's voice speak in her mind. _'Who's that, who are you?!'_

_**[We'll tell you later, right now just we'll tell you if you want to get stronger.]**_ The other said.

_**[Yeah, we too as well, if you can find us.]**_

For a moment she felt a cold but warm feminine hand on her shoulder. In moments the mental attack by the Kusa woman lessened as she grits her teeth and gets to one knee, though with some paralyses. Which does not go unnoticed by the said woman who is slightly amused by the civilian-born's action. But returned the focus on her lover in front of him. And as she stood and summoned her Zanpakuto on her hand.

'Remember Sakura-sama? A True strength comes once you have realized your fears. Let the surface be stripped away, and real you come forth.' Sode no Shirayuki said.

_'Right… Thank you… Sode no Shirayuki...'_

'Your welcome... There is no shame in admitting it, but do not let the fear consume you. You are not alone my precious one.'

However Naruto's temper was wearing thin as he stood on his feet and roared with his own Reiatsu and killer intent surrounding the area. As Naruto place his hand on his face and as the he reiatsu surrounds his face. The power coming off him was more than enough to break the woman's hold on them as his face manifest into a mask with glowing amber slit eyes and black sclera stare with rage at their enemy. That cause the 'Taki Kunoichi' shocked of what kind of mask he wore. Behind them his team can breathe some as they shakily rise to their feet, snarling Naruto shunpo's forward as he lifts Zangetsu above him.

"**‡GETSUGA TENSHO!‡**"

The blond fires off a massive crescent beam of black Reiryoku at the Kusa nin. Her smirk turns into a malicious smile as the beam almost in slow motion nears her body. The sheer force of the explosion destroys half of the tree and nearly sends everyone on their feet. The forest literally quakes as the others watch in awe of the blast. However Naruto only stares forward as he tries to sense where that 'woman' went. The very moment in the Getsuga Tensho was a fingernail from her, he sensed her vanish from the spot.

_'She's using Doton Kage Bunshin Substitution combo.'_

His instincts soon scream as his amber eyes turn back to his team. In his absolute horror as the woman appears with kunai raised above her head, aiming for Sakura!

"To break a person's will, you always aim for their heart," the woman exclaims surprising the others.

***You every try to hurt a hair on her head, I WILL TEAR YOUR FUCKING VERY SOUL APART,*** Naruto roars in a deep demonic voice.

The woman's evil smile only widens; "Yes let the hate within you grow. Can you protect her from me or will you die trying!"

The woman soon opens her mouth as the tip of a sword appears and shoots forward. The blond shunpo's in seconds before the blade runs through his skull. Reappearing in a defensive stance in front of Sakura with Zangetsu, they watch as a snake holding the said sword come out of the woman's mouth. Grabbing the hilt as the serpent recedes back; Naruto's eyes widen in realization. 'THAT' sword among the legendary blades next to the Raijin-ken belongs to one person in this age. A former hero of the Second Shinobi War who even battled the legendary Salamander Hanzo and lived. And the most dangerous traitor of Konoha. Naruto growled as he clinches his teeth.

***You...*** Naruto growled.

"Ah, did the sword give it away Naruto-kun… I should not be surprised considering how close you are to Sarutobi-sensei. As close as I was once was, something we have in common… Once."

***I'm nothing like you! I never abandoned the village all for a lust for power! I would never betray my grandfather like you did!***

The woman chuckles as she tilts her head; "So to you Sarutobi-Sensei is your Jii-san? This will make turning you all the more sweeter, especially that mask you wearing." she chuckles darkly.

Finally regaining her voice from the shock Sakura looks at Naruto; "Who is this person Naru-kun?"

***Jiji trained three people who became legends of our times. But one of them turned traitor when the position of Hokage was denied him for Minato Namikaze… The Hebi Sannin… Orochimaru,*** Naruto growls out the Sannin's name in rage.

Immediately his three comrades widen their eyes in fear, oh they heard the name of snake traitor before. But what the hell was he doing here?! The laugh from the said disguised woman was now male as reaching up and peeled off the skin of the woman's face. They soon see the albino white skin and snake-like golden eyes with dark purple lines underneath. Gold and glowing crimson stare at each other unwavering and unflinching.

"Well, shall we see if you can truly protect your precious Sakura? Or will you die watching me break her neck," Orochimaru smiles viciously.

Gripping the hilt of Zangetsu tightly as Naruto smirked on his face. *Oh, really. Then who is that?" As He pointed at behind him.

"****‡**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!‡****"** A voice came in that cause Orochimaru shocked.

The Sannin barely escaped as a large pure beam of snow and ice is fired at him at his left. Shocked again the man looks to his left as he is hit by another powerful Reiatsu, nearly as strong as Zangetsu's. Feeling now it beside the powerful Zanpaktou, he is in awe seeing a another Sakura was holding Sode no Shirayuki on the battle stance.

_'She used Kage Bunshin. It was distraction.'_ Orochimaru thought about that it was a decoy for distraction.

Naruto charge straight at him. As they both parry using his momentum Naruto spins a full 360 to go for an upward diagonal slash. The snake goes for a downward slash. As the blade hit again with both their spiritual collide with each other creating a shockwave. The force of spiritual pressure destroys the surrounding trees. Orochimaru laughs.

"You truly believe you; a mere Genin can kill me? While possessing that blade and also that mask you wore that gives you immense power, you are still far from being near as my equal!"

***Genin, Sannin… All that will matter today is I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!***

"You sure?"

Naruto smirked on his mask.** *Hardly...***

**"******‡Some no mai, Tsukishiro********‡" ****As Orochimaru react look down where the voice came that turns out that was rosette clone below them was slashing motion the circle below her feet and as she shunpo'ed out to the circle and a glacier of Ice shot out towards them.

As they break off with some distance letting the pillar of Ice is attend to hit the Snake Sannin, and Naruto points his hand at the Sannin that the pillar of ice scattered. The blond lets his Reiryoku build in his system.

***‡Hadō #63 Raikōhō!‡***

Black with yellow linings Lightning soon fires from the blond's hand for his target that widens his smirk. The snake Sannin quickly Shunshin's away as the blast of lightning destroys the tree behind him. Naruto smirks as he shunpo's after his prey.

As Orochimaru is out on the hiding place that near the river, but but he was up against the Kurosaki and a Civilian girl wielding a sword and utilize ice like Hyoton user. _'Damn, brats, those strength and strategy are out equal to...wait a minute? Where is the 3rd member?' _

**"‡Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō!‡"**

As Orochimaru look up saw a thousands of ice senbon rained down on him as Orochimaru avoided necessary. Once it stop as Orochimaru saw Haku standing with a clapped hands and said. "And here's a jutsu that Naruto taught me."

As the water raise in the air as it turns into a ice and Yell. **"‡Hyoton: Hyoryuudan no jutsu!‡"**

_'A Hyoton user from Yuki clan!? And he can use an Ice version of Suiryuudan!'_

No the Ice Dragon charges at the Snake Sannin as he back flip to avoid being hit, once it hits the grounds and as the spikes extents on the air that cause The Snake Sannin shocked as he ran towards the far for not let the spike to hit him, as his on the far distant the result of what the Ice Dragon's attack was destroys and impales the trees from the forest.

_'Such jutsu!'_

As he couldn't get in time as he was surrounded by Gotei Squad. But with Naruto and Sakura on the Zanjutsu stance while Haku with senbons on his left hand and the small kunais on his right handed.

Orochimaru stare at Naruto while his mask on. _'That brat was impressive strong, while his mask on,'_ As he turn his head attention to Sakura. _'This girl with a white sword that creates ice like hyoton while I was distracted by the kage bunshin,'_ as he turn his head to the hyoton user. _'and the Yuki survivor too. And aggressive teamwork too.'_

As the lightning rumbling louder on the sky of heaven.

**==At Outside of the Forest of Death==**

The crack of thunder mixed in with the pounding rain against the window brought a smile to Anko's face as she sat back and relaxed with in her home. She wouldn't be needed at the tower till the third day, so she decided to lounge around and enjoy herself. Besides, she wasn't stupid enough to be out in this weather unless needed like those brats she had sent into the forest.

And she wasn't interested in becoming sick either from being out in this weather. But after feeling two incredible pressures surround the area, then a massive beam of black flames in the shape of a crescent fire into the sky. The Jounin was wondering just what the hell was going on?

"Ah, this is the life. Dango's, sake, and a comfy chair. Life just can't get any better than this. And what makes it better is knowing those twerps are probably soaked to the bone by now and wishing they had quite by now Ha ha ha. Speaking of a bone, I wonder where Zabuza is now? I could sure us a..." Before she could finish, a knock came from her door. And before Anko meet the Demon of the Mist, since he was hang out with him since in the Wave Mission were team 7 and 11. But since she already have someone important then anyone.

Cursing at having to get up, Anko placed her food and drink to the side as she got up and walked to the door. She opened it quickly and in a drunken voice said "What do you want? I busy having some fun in her."

She quickly noticed that it was an Anbu agent wearing an owl's mask. "Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but we have something you need to look at." Anko blinked a second before saying "What is it?" The owl masked Anbuu simply turned and walked away, then stopped and said "It's better if you see it than have me explain it."

**==A few minutes later==**

Anko and the Fukurō(Owl) Anbu agent arrived near a storage shed close to the FoD perimeter wall where they came to a stop. Anko looked around and asked "OK, so what am I suppose to be looking for here?" The Anbu simply pointed to the shed and said "It's inside there. But brace yourself, it's a pretty gruesome sight."

Anko walked over to the shed and opened it up, a strong flash of lightning and a loud crash of thunder added to the effect she had from seeing inside. Immediately, her hand went to her mouth to keep herself from vomiting. What she was seeing was to disturbing to imagine. Blood soaked all of the inside of the shed with three mutilated bodies laying on the ground with their skin missing and bone, muscle, and internal organs all showing and thrown around.

Anko quickly shut the door and stepped away so to take a moment to catch her breath. Once she had calmed herself, she asked "What the hell happened?" The Anbuu shook his head and said "Honestly, we don't know for sure. We've already called for a coroner to come and pick up the bodies. Hopefully, he'll be able to find out what happened and just who those three were."

Anko looked back at the shed, and then she looked towards the forest for some reason. _'I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Another strong blast of thunder in the air sent chills up her spine.

"Report to the Hokage immediately, we have a code 'S' emergency! And order two full Anbu units into the Forest of death, we got trouble!"

The masked Nin nods as he Shunshins away; Anko quickly turns back and stares hotly ahead.

"Whatever your after you bastard. I will stop you…" Anko narrow and replace with a smirked. "...and maybe I will let otouto weaken you at least first..."

**==Back at Team 11 that against Orochimaru==**

The said Hebi Nin grits his teeth. Gotei Squad was more than a challenge, but this added new threat was more than beyond their power. Going after Naruto would be Suicide at this point, but there will be other opportunities.

_'Damn, this brats are trained about...an SS-Rank?! I guess I will change my plan for action.'_

He soon smirks and he vanishes in Shunshin for he has other plans. But mentally sigh in relief with Orochimaru gone.

As Naruto place his hand on his mask as the reiatsu fades into his normal face. "Can't believe his gone." Naruto relief. "And good thing I can use Hollowfication to equal his." He added with a normal tone.

"Yeah, can't believe we never scene the last of Orochimaru." Haku agreed.

"I agreed of both of you, and turns out I knew he'll use me as bait, since he did not have time to summon his snakes." Sakura said.

As her Teammates agreed and they heading to the Center Tower. As Naruto knew what Orochimaru's planning? As his tou-san mention about he'll attended to plant a curse mark to Sasuke or Sayuri?

**==With Team 7 - At Night==**

As Hitomi and her team set camp if they can find Naruto's Hidden Camp that he build in the forest, if they find the Kanji that they describe then that means it's safe to camp for a night. At the raining will stop til tomorrow.

As Hitomi is worried about her brother since the test start, but since then, since before she went to her friend Ino before the 2nd phase exam start.

**==Flashback before the Test start==**

_As before the test is starts til minutes. Hitomi went to her friend Ino for regards/blessing for luck for the test starts. As Hitomi saw her friend Ino with her tessen fanning herself cause the platinum blond attention with rolled eyes with narrow at her but since Hitomi didn't seen her glaring at her._

_"What did you want, Namikaze?" Ino said with a venom tone._

_Hitomi shocked of how Ino's said in rude expression of what she start to called her 'Namikaze' and replied. "Um... I just want to-"_

_"You came to me to wished you to good luck?" Ino corrected her sentence. "I don't need your blessing." She added with rude tone._

_Hitomi shocked of what her friend just said to her and protested. "What's wrong with you Ino? We been friends since Inoichi-san brought you to my birthday."_

_Ino huffed. "Since we were became friends?... Because no one told me you have a twin brother!"_

_That cause Hitomi shock of how Ino did something what she did not know about Naruto and as Red hair plead. "Please, Ino-chan-" as interrupted by a it felt a blade on her neck that stop Hitomi if she was slashed by Ino's tessen that Naruto present her, since Naruto make weapons on his shop._

_"DON'T call me 'Ino-chan', Namikaze!" Ino yelled in angry mood. "After it's been years that you and Naruto-kun has the same birthday as you since that time! I never get a chance to meet him in the first place, and now...I will cut our friendship for this day on." As she remove the tessen on her throat and fold it back in place as she turn her back against Hitomi without looking at her. "Do me yourself a favor and never speak to me again." With her last words and walk towards to her team that they heard a argument of Ino and Hitomi, since the red hair was stunned and heartbroken of she lost her first only friend she had._

**_':Don't be so bad, Hitomi. I know it hurts to you.:'_**_Kurumi cheer her friend._

_'I know Kurumi. I lost all my friends... and I lost everything.'_

_Kurumi sigh of through her cage and said. _**_'_****_:You better head back to your team...the test will be start.:'_**

_Hitomi nodded for understand and turn her back and walk back to her team._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Hitomi clenches her heart that Ino and her friends broke her heart at the time, since the Namikaze Clan lost respect and trust to her father since then...the villagers ignore her and her family since they lied to them for not they have a son. First her mother lost all her friends, and her father's friends did not trust him, the Ichiraku's refuse the services, and now...everything shattered.

As she turn her head to the Uchiha Twins, as they sleep together, while Sasuke was always overprotected to her, and with Sayuri next to him, since they were young, that since Hitomi knew Sasuke was dating her friend Hinata, at the time.

Hitomi sighed for depressed about everything? Since then she went to Anko before the test starts.

**==Flashback - With Hitomi went to Anko until they sign the forms==**

_Hitomi went to Anko on the Booth, letting the snake lady eyes rolled saw the her sensei's daughter came and said. "What is it, brat?"_

_"Um," Hitomi nervous. "Aren't suppose to be...kaa-san's student?" She asked._

__Anko frowned. _"Yeah, So?" She responded.  
><em>

_Hitomi was shocked of how Anko act was of what she said. And as Hitomi asked. "I was wondering? Are you one of the people to trained and cared of Nii-san?"_

_Anko raised an eyebrow of what Hitomi's question about her little brother-figure and answered. "I meet otouto in the same place since then as he told your teammate, the Uchiha boy? As I told him about my life since I was abused by the villagers since that 'bastard' did to me. So I considered him as a brother? When I was alone, since I been hang-out of my friends. As I trained him in I&T, Improve his accuracy and then he'll take time to remove that seal in my neck before he'll research it to remove it? He is a skilled in Fuinjutsu that unmatched with 'Kushina'."_

_Hitomi shocked of what Anko said: She considered her former brother as a little brother to her; she was trained him in I&T like Ibiki and herself and she doesn't acknowledge her mother as sensei anymore; and lastly his skills in Fuinjutsu is not equal then her mother. But since Hitomi maybe an Uzumaki like her mother, but as she broke her pride since the funds that belong to the Uzumaki was transferred by the bank to his, now. Leaving 40% since her aunt was a Uzumaki as well, since then they don't deserved to having the account. And also she tried everything they could to return the funds, that since she tried to match-up with Naruto._ _Back few days later? Hitomi went to Urahara Shop to asked Kisuke for learned to that what it's called 'Kido' and 'reiryoku'._

_That turns out, since the odd blond shop owner refused that the reason is since her father negotiated him for trained the shinobis, but he refuse? As he said, only Naruto and Sakura can use them. It's like Naruto was ignored by her parents._

_Hitomi spoke. "But you were Kaa-san's student?"_

_Anko huffed and replied. "I'm not! She tried so hard to find the way to remove this 'curse'! She was doing nothing compared with you! You are the reason that bitch-of-a-mother focused on you to trained you, instead with Otouto!"_

_Hitomi felt shocked of how Anko insulted her mother by tried to remove the 'Curse Seal' that Orochimaru implanted her. But since her parents were told she also abused by the villagers? But as her former brother was the only person to remove it._

_As Hitomi spoke up of came up. "Um, maybe I can-" As Interrupted _

_"FORGET IT!" Anko outburst that cause Hitomi to flinch. "You think that go to your 'mother' to help me? Guess what! She forgot about me!" She added in fury. "And Now she betrayed me, like that 'traitor' and the other villagers!"_

_As Anko walk approaches her and then grab her shirt then lift her and glaring at her and said. "And this time... She is not the sensei I know years ago!" With a venom tone that cause the candidates shock in fear of witness about the commotion/argument plus the a 'Taki Kunoichi' that witness she scene, for as the genin team best to avoid as possible, as for the Iwa team was confuse of what the commotion about minus the __Koumori when he was still emotionless, and also the Kumo Team of what is about? But they will talk to Naruto later for time being._

_Now Anko drop Hitomi on the ground then she calm down and said. "You got few minutes until we'll called you when your done the forms until the test starts." As finished and turn her back and walk back to the booth as the chunins heard everything about it? Since they already knew the rumors about the Namikaze Clan is known as the 'The Clan of Neglectful Children' or 'The Clan of Favoritism.'_

_As the 'Taki Kunoichi' heard the rumors were true. 'So...it's true? They did neglected Naruto-kun?' 'She' thought. 'kukukuku... I think I will disrupted her Kyubi's chakra and then my targets too.'_

_With Hitomi; as she stood and stare the booth of what Anko said was true? Then that make equal then Naruto when she was abused. As now...she walk back to her teammates and the with her form until she'll finished._

_In Kurumi's Seal? The vixen sighed of what she heard in the reality. **":I can't still believe those bastards did to Naruto-kun. I won't forgive them for the damage they cost.:"**_

**==Flashback Ended==**

Hitomi sighed for what Ino nor Anko said to her, the fact they lied everyone for they have a son, the fact they forgot about their students condition for their responsibility, the fact they didn't mention they have twins.

With her hands cover her face of how depressed of many the fact cause of all Konoha lost trusted to her father.

_'What am I going to do...'_

But without notice Orochimaru found the twins and the Jinchuriki on the tree benches with a smirked on his face.

_'I found them' _Orochimaru said with a licked on his lips.

**==With Team 11 - At Night==**

Team 11 finally made it to the stream and sat on top of a giant branch. As he summoned Akarui kept watch of the stream while the others were setting up traps. As they finished with the traps, the three human members met up with the white tire. Since they found one of Naruto's Hidden Camps.

"Okay, now that that's settled..." Naruto took out a Blade of Phoenix manifest on his left hand. "I'm going to go hunting."

"What? Naruto, we should stick together." Sakura said, not wanting him to go in fear of him being jumped.

"I'll be fine Sakura, trust me." Naruto said. Sakura didn't seem convinced though. Naruto firmly placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders, making her look into his eyes. "I promise. And you know me and my promises." Naruto reassured her with a smile. Sakura smiled back before she hugged him.

"Just come back safe baka." Sakura said.

"I will Sakura-chan." Naruto told her with a smile. As they separated, Naruto was about to take off "Akarui, stay here and watch over them." Akarui raised her paw in confirmation as she still kept an eye out for any other shinobi.

"Naruto" Haku said the orange-blond haired boy's name. "When you get back, be sure to be on your guard."

Naruto nodded understandingly as he left.

**==Later==**

Naruto was still searching for an animal he could hunt and kill for a meal for him and his team, but all he stumbled upon were teams he beat and extra scrolls that he took, which was good, but he was hungry. Suddenly Naruto heard a girl scream. As he stopped, he looked down to see a red haired girl with a scroll in her hands, cornered by a giant bear.

"Finally, a cute damsel in distress and a giant animal to make into a meal? Kami, Thank You For Finally Answering My Prayers!" Naruto shouted with joy.

'Musuko! Save her!' Naruto Sr told him.  
><span>

_'Why, tou-san?'_

'Because she is an Uzumaki.'

Naruto surprised. _'You sure?'_

'Listen to sochi, tamashī no musuko. Karin is like myself and the other me,' Soul Kushina explained. 'Better hurry other wise she will be eaten.'

_'Right.'_

**==Down to the ground==**

The girl was frightened as she looked at the bear that had her cornered. The girl started to run to the side, but tripped and fell. The giant bear then lifted it's claw ready to strike the girl. All the girl could do was cower in fear as the bear was ready to end her life, but suddenly out of nowhere, a boy landed atop the bears head and shouted **"‡SHINRA TENSEI!‡"**

Suddenly the bear's head was slammed down to the ground by an invisible force, killing it. The girl looked up to see a boy with spikey orange-highlight blond hair and short side bangs, wearing black kimono, a white haori and double belt with shuriken holsters, dark black zipper vest with a symbol on the left chest with a kanji 'moon', on his left hand was a gauntlet and the right is a black leather, black shinobi sandals and greaves, and a necklace with a three magatamas with three different colors, and also a Zanbatou on his back. In all honesty, the guy looked pretty cute and cool.

"Don't worry miss, you don't have to worry about this beast anymore" the orange-blond haired boy said with a huge toothy grin on his face. The girl fixed her glasses as she looked at the boy. The sunset-blond haired boy then jumped down, crouching in front of her with a smile on his face. The girl had crimson eyes, fair skin, red shoulder-length hair that was in an unusual style: her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wore brown glasses, beige short sleeve haori, mesh shirt, a black skirt, kunai holster strapped around her leg, and standard shinobi sandals.

"Hi I'm Naruto" the boy introduced himself. The girl stood silent as she looked at the boy. "What's wrong? Can't you talk?"

"Your chakra… it's so… mysterious" the girl said.

"Huh?"

"Uh, I mean, hi I'm Karin" the girl now known as Karin quickly introduced herself.

"Pretty name. Can you tell me your last name?" Naruto asked. Karin was hesitant in doing so. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Naruto told her. Karin was relief at the fact that she didn't have to. "I'll tell you my last name" Karin was surprised he would willingly do so when she didn't tell him her own "Kurosaki-Uzumaki." **(AN: I decide having Naruto keep the Uzumaki name from his adopted father, his former mother and the other mother of whisker-Naruto that he consider keep his surname a secret of due time.)**

Karin's eye then widened at hearing his last name. "Did you just say… Uzumaki?" Karin asked hoping she had heard him right.

"Yeah, I did. Is something wrong?" Naruto asked. He then noticed tears coming down Karin's eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" Naruto was worried that he probably said something. But then suddenly, he was then hugged by the girl.

Naruto was shocked at the girl's sudden embrace and blushed from it.

"I'm not alone" Karin said crying "Me and my sister are finally not alone"

Naruto was shocked at what she was talking about. Could she be? "Are you an Uzumaki too?" Naruto asked her in hopes of saying yes. Karin nodded in confirmation. Naruto then started to smile and wrap his arms around Karin.

"I'm so happy we got to meet each other, Karin" Naruto said with a smile.

"Me too" Karin said with tears in her eyes. The two just sat there hugging each other; happy they got to meet another one of their clan.

"Karin." Naruto called. "Hm?" Karin responded. "I guess you better keep my surname a secret."

"Why?" Karin confuse.

Naruto sigh and answer/asked. "Because you know Kushina Uzumaki? The Wife of the Yodaime Hokage?"

Karin surprised that she knew the Uzumaki lived in Konoha was the wife of the Hokage and said. "Is she your mother?" She asked.

"No, she was a disgraceful Uzumaki." Naruto answered.

Karin shocked again. "Tell me?" She asked.

"Because she broke her responsible as a Uzumaki? She was disgrace to the Clan, so...I send a message to Masaki-obaasan in the Fire Capital for what that bitch did." Naruto explained. "And also she only focus on her daughter, that's why."

Karin nodded for understand plus she didn't knew there's another Uzumaki as well. "I see," As she replaced in grumble of what he heard that Kushina was disgraced to the Uzumaki CLan as she look at Naruto and said. "Sure, and I won't tell everyone that you bare the Uzumaki name."

Naruto nodded for understand. "Thank you." He appreciated her. "Come on, we better head to my team? I can't keep them waiting if I gone too long." He added and Karin nodded then heading to the camp with red-hair glasses girl besides him.

**==Later, back with the rest of Team 11==**

Haku and Akarui had just attacked a three man squad and taken their scroll, which they already have heaven scroll, which was exactly they got both scrolls; now all they need to do was wait for Naruto.

Sakura was getting very impatient waiting for Naruto; she hoped he wasn't hurt or worse while she was holding her engagement ring on her neck. "I'm going to go find him." Sakura said standing up.

"No Sakura-san, you must be patient." Haku said.

"His right, Sakura. Just wait for Naruto return with our meal." Akarui said.

"Yeah Sakura, I wasn't even gone that long." Haku and Sakura turned to see Naruto holding a sealing scroll, no doubt it has the meat in it, and a red haired girl by his side.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura exclaimed her fiancee's name as she jumped at him and brought him into tight hug. As she separated from him, she then noticed the red haired girl next to him. "Naruto, who's this?" Sakura asked, thinking that she must be a girl who's after Naruto as well.

"Oh right, I almost forgot to introduce you guys to my family member" Sakura, Sasuke, and Akarui's eyes widened at the family member part "Guys, this is Karin Uzumaki. Karin, these are my teammates, Haku, Sakura, and my partner, best friend and familiar Akarui, the white tiger."

"Uh, it's nice to meet you three." Karin said, nervous of the three.

"You're a Kusa-nin" Haku said noticing the headband.

"Um, yes." Karin said

"Well what are you doing on your owned?"

"Oh, well, I don't know, my team left me." Karin said feeling that Haku already didn't like her.

"She's telling the truth, Haku? She told me that her team left her with a Earth Scroll on her hands, since we already have both scrolls, and more importantly she was just attacked by a bear, which I had heroically saved her from." Naruto said puffing out his chest with pride.

"A Bear?! Are you okay?!" Sakura asked with worry. Karin was shocked that Sakura was showing concern for her when they had just met.

"Hello~ I just said that I heroically saved her" Naruto said.

"We heard you the first time, Naruto." Haku said making Naruto glare at him.

"Anyway, we should eat" Naruto said jumping down from the branch and landed onto the ground. Naruto unsealed his scroll to reveal a bigger scroll, and then unsealed that scroll to reveal a giant dead bear. "Alright, who wants to help me cook?" Naruto asked with a big grin on his face. The others, minus Karin, had flabbergasted looks on their faces. "But first you all better keep the surname as a 'Uzumaki' a secret."

As Everyone nodded for understand of Naruto's agreement.

**==Later - At Night==**

Team 7 and Karin were eating their bear meat the Naruto grab it's skin for a perfect material for his tailoring make clothes with it, as they sat around the fire getting they prepare to heading out to the towerfor until tomorrow.

As Karin and Haku sleeping separately while Akarui was sleeping for caution for if she smells and hears their surroundings, while Naruto and Sakura stare the fire together of how beautiful at night. as Sakura as her shoulder touch his. While Naruto

As Naruto spoke. "You know, since I found the Uzumaki survivor."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "No wonder their hair colors are red. And there maybe more survivors around the Nations."

"Yes, but since Tamashī no haha told me about she and Tamashī no chichi(father), the other Minato who when tou-san hate him a little for sealing Kurama-san into him." Naruto said with a slight smile.

Sakura nodded agreed. "Yeah, the other Kyubi that turns out it's a male."

Naruto smirked. "Yeah, tou-san endured the past for at least since wear that jumpsuit as a mask? Tou-san learned 'deception' to keep his true strength for until he'll ready to remove it? He was pretended to be a dump intelligence, the orange lover, brash, eager-to-please, devil-may-care, and loud-mouth idiot personality? He was faking so that her could hide himself within in plain sight. He trained and studied himself in secret to make sure."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, Sakurayuki-shishou told me about him."

With in silent Naruto stare the Moon for a little comfort.

Naruto turn his head looked at her with love in his eyes. "Sakura-chan, I would love nothing more than to marry you, since I proposed you, and have kids with you especially with Noriko, but, I just think that I'm ready for that yet, I mean, we're only kids." Naruto put his arm around Sakura, and held her close. "I love you Sakura-chan, but I want to wait a bit. If that's alright with you."

Sakura smiled. "Yes, that's fine Naruto, I don't mind waiting. I think I'd kill you if you asked me for a kid right now."

Naruto snickered and as he grab her hand and as Sakura took at him with a nodded cause her eyes widen, as they stood and as they heading somewhere for 'privacy' for their moment.

Naruto called. "Akarui."

As the white tiger familiar stirred awake of Naruto's called and as she yawn and rubbing her eyes with her paws and responded. "Yes."

"Me and Sakura will be at the forest for scouting!" Naruto said/lied. "And be sure to keep on eyes on the surroundings and our comrades too."

"Okay." Akarui nodded understand as she went back to sleep.

**==At the Forest Area==**

Now as Naruto and Sakura arrived the jungle that far to the camp that make sure that now ones followed. Now Naruto letting go of Sakura's hand and then look around and sense if every enemy shinobi is attend to ambushed and now as Naruto extended his hand in the air and said. ****"‡******Bakudō #37. Tsuriboshi**********‡****"****

Creates a ball of blue energy which fires out six ropes from its center. As the ropes attach themselves to nearby sturdy objects, the energy in the center solidifies into a flat elastic-like cushion,As Naruto walk back to Sakura, as his behind her and pick her up in bridal-style, and jump to the center of the cushion bakudo, as he put Sakura in the cushion and place his hands on the cushion and said.**  
><strong>  
><strong><strong>"‡<strong>********Bakudō #73.**.."  
><strong>**  
>As the spell ignites at a single point, blue energy extends upward to four points and forms an inverted pyramid, which solidifies into a barrier around Naruto and Sakura.<p>

"...Tozanshō‡"

As Naruto follow with throw the 2-way invincible barrier seals on sides as he place the fifth seal on the cushion as make a half-tiger seal then channel his chakra and place his index and middle finger on a tag then it glows as the tags on the sides started to glow as the barrier on the outside became coated in invisible.

With that as he turn his head to Sakura while she was sitting and as his move to her with his eyes staring with her.

"So... shall we?" Naruto asked as he took off his coat and kimono while Sakura did as well.

Sakura nodded and leaned forward and ever so softly kissed his lips and when she pulled back said "Tonight there is only you and me Naruto-kun."

**==Lemon (Skipped the Line when you were Age 18+)==**

Naruto pulled her closer and kissed her softly at first but deepened the kiss giving her all the passion he had. He unzipped her shirt off and started to kiss down her neck to her collarbone while he gently caressed her right breast. Sakura moaned as she felt the pleasure from the treatment he was giving her. As he tried to undo her bra Sakura giggled and said "Let me." as she reached behind her and un-clipped it and he watched her as she sat it on the ground and she reached forward kissed him as she ran her hands felt his chest and stomach.

As they explored each other they slowly got on the ground with Naruto on bottom and Sakura laying on his body while they kissed. Sakura hissed as Naruto pinched her nipple and said "not so hard...their sensitive."

Naruto sat up and licked her nipple before he used his tongue to do circles around each nipple.

Sakura body shuddered as she felt him pulling her closer as well as the bulge in his pants that was rubbing against hers.

Sakura asked in a whisper "Where did you learn to do that."

Naruto lightly bit a nipple silencing her as he used one of his hands to rub the front of her pants.

Sakura hissed as she felt this and felt herself heating up and she bit her lip.

Naruto seeing this smirked and sat her on the ground while he got on top and he reached for her biker shorts and undid them while he kissed his way down and said "You know, pink really is your color." as he licked her through her panties.

Sakura who was embarrassed by his comment gasped as he licked her.

She tried to grab a hold on anything she could as she grabbed dirt and tried to move her legs to get more of his tongue into contact with her womanhood.

Naruto smirked as he saw this and pulled her panties off as he continued to lick and as he did Sakura grabbed his head and shoved it into her as much as she could as she screamed Naruto, as she orgasmed and wrapped her legs around his head.

He continued to lick her and as her orgasm ended she grab his hair and pulled on it pulling him up where she kissed him and worked on his pants desperately.

Naruto stopped kissing and said "Settle down. We got all the time in the world Saku-hime. I want your first time to be special." as he returned to kissing her gently while rubbing her clit with his fingers and slipping one in every so often.

Sakura mewed under his attention and she felt herself getting close again and she asked in a pleading voice "Please..."

Naruto looked at her in the eyes and asked "Are you sure Sakura. We can stop if you want."

Sakura bit her lip and said "No...I want this...please."

Naruto nods as he positioned himself and slowly entered her. She hissed as she felt him enter all the way and he stopped and let her get use to him.

Sakura saw the worry on his face and said "I broke it during training here...it's OK, just go slow...this is my first time."

Naruto nods and slowly pulled half way out before going back in slow and then back out a little further before reentering. He slowly started to pick up speed and as Sakura began to moan from the pleasure she wrapped her legs around his waist locking him in place and he increased his speed greatly and Sakura arched her back as she hit her peak and reached several new ones as she felt things she never even dreamed of.

Naruto finally after Sakura 4th orgasm since they began reached his own collapsed on top of her panting.

**==End lemon==**

Sakura breath was shallow as Naruto leaned forward and kissed her lips before pulling her close and falling asleep and whispered. "Good night, Sakura-chan."

With that Naruto put Sakura resting in his chest as a pillow while pulled out his coat cover he and her fiancee as a sheets and then they fade to sleep.

**==On the Next Day - With Sakura==**

As Sakura woke up first in comfort of that she was satisfy of a long night. As Sakura resting in Naruto's chest while his Bakudo still active, But as Sakura smile of how warm and comfort of Naruto's chest.

_**'Yeah! You did it girl! Shishou will proud of you!'**_ Inner-Sakura exclaimed.

_'Yeah, thanks.' _Sakura replied and squeal of how she look satisfied of a wonderful time together.

_**'But it better be.'**_ Inner-Sakura said. **_'We don't want risked ourselves to have us pregnant.'_**

Sakura nod. _'Yeah, I agreed. I won't risked myself when I am ready.'_

_**'But you better be!'**_ Inner-persona said with her arms crossed. _**'After the Chunin Exams.'**_

_'Yeah... And one more thing?'_ Sakura stated. _'Who was that just called me?'_

'I do,' Sode no shirayuki spoke in.

_'Really, Sode no Shirayuki? Who?'_ Sakura asked.

'The Celestial Wings.' Yuki-Onna answered.

_'Celestial Wings?'_ Sakura confuse.

Sode no Shirayuki explained. 'Zangetsu told me that the 'Celestial Wings are the 3 elemental pixies are companions of Kagome? Since they morphed into a Weapons? A Sword, Rapier and a Bow? They are equal then Naruto-sama's Soul Summons and the weapons and artifacts he possessed.' She said. 'The ones the Magatama's that he was wearing?'

As Sakura mentioned that she lift her head and saw the 3 magatamas on his neck. _'That's right? Last time he got two, and now he has three.'_ She stated.

'That's right, he has Shinra, Bahamut and Leviathan. And that means he obtained 3 more and he will be a complete to obtained it.' Yuki Onna said.

_'Yeah, but that means I can obtained it like Naru-koi does?'_ Sakura said to her snow sword spirit.

'Yes, and you heard that they are coming to aid you, right?' Sode no Shirayuki asked and received a nod from Sakura for understand and she continue. _'And that means they are stumbled in the Forest of Death that Bahamut and Shinra were there, like he told you?'_

_'Yes, he defeat Shinra here in this forest, Bahamut is at the abandon Training Grounds Zero that never used and Leviathan at the Wave Country.' _Lavender-rosette stated.

'That's right, Sakura-sama? They will be arrived if they will sensed me that Naruto-sama give you my blade.' Yuki-Onna said.

_'Well, I guess I will grant their powers to became equal then Na-kun as well.'_ Sakura declared.

'That's good to hear, and I will trained you in the mindscape if you mastered them.' Sode no Shirayuki said.

_'Yeah, and I better tell Naruto-kun when I will continue my sleep.'_ Sakura said and with that she close her eyes and fade in sleep once more.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto awoke second to a sight that he thought would never happen. Sakura was asleep using his chest as her pillow. One of her hands where a little bit lower on his chest and her legs where wrapped around his. However she wasn't the only one who had moved. He had an arm under her body wrapping itself around coming to rest on her hip. His other hand was on top of hers on his chest. Naruto was satisfied of about that night and then with it that make more comfy; but a voice came in.

_**':Naruto-kun!:'**_ A voice called.

_'Kurumi?'_ Naruto shocked about his former sister's biju and replied. _'What now...don't you see I'm still asleep of this morning!"_ He frowned.

**_':I know! But Hitomi and her team got ambushed by a snake man.:'_**

As Naruto eyes widen. _'Orochimaru...'_ He said with a growl. _'Tell me what happen?'_ He asked.

Kurumi answered. _**':Well, when we were going to find a team that has the earth scroll? Suddenly a gust of wind that came of no where? As she and her team got separated? Since then she was eaten by a snake? Since she knew that snake was a summon like the perv and old hag.:'**_

_'And...'_ Naruto told the vixen to continue.

_**':While she was escape from that snake with her kage bunshin...:' **_Kurumi answered** (AN: Think the Chunin Exams' Arc that Naruto was eaten by the snake.)**. And the vixen continue. _**':Then Sasuke was defend himself with his called 'Genrei Kojoku'. As that snake man was interested about the bow, and then same goes with Sayuri with her skills with kenjutsu.:'**_ She stated. _**':And then as the fight go on...then that snake disrupted the seal with Hitomi and then marked him with some sort of seal on Sasuke's neck.:'**_

_'I see, continue.' _Naruto said.

_**':And leaving Sayuri to spared for it he'll will used her when the time comes, and she take kit and Sasuke to hide that the other team will hunt us down, and then before he left.:'**_ Kurumi finished.

Naruto nodded for understand...since his student was, since also his former sister will be necessary if that happens.

_'Alright, Kurumi...'_ Naruto agreed. _'I will help them...for once.'_

Kurumi shocked in surprised of what he said 'for once' then that makes it clear that he'll help Hitomi if happens.

As Naruto look at sleeping lover. "Sakura-chan." whispered Naruto into her ear.

"Um?"

"It is time to get up Sakura-chan." Naruto said a little bit loader this time and moving her a little.

"No..." Sakura mounded as she moved closer to Naruto which made him smile even move.

"Sakura-chan in an hour we have to be at the Tower before we will failed the test." said Naruto as Sakura finally opened an eye. As she did not notice that they are still naked and cause her to blushed instantly became deeper.

Naruto smiled at her of what she embarrass as he stood and putting their clothes on and said. "Come on Sakura-chan...We don't want our team waiting and... We have a problem."

"What is it?" Sakura confused.

"I will tell you."

**==With Haku and Karin==**

As Haku and Karin were waiting for Naruto and Sakura back while Akarui were still guarding and then as they woke up while the white tiger notify that they went scouting for until they return to camp. Last night Naruto place the barrier.

Now Naruto and Sakura arrived back and enter the dome letting them that they're alright and as Haku spoke. "How are doing?"

Naruto nodded for replied. "We been just fine, and turns out that the team never came by for at least."

"That's good." Karin relief.

"Anyway... We better get moving, first will will track Team 7." Naruto announced.

As Sakura and Haku surprised, as Sakura spoke. "Why?"

Naruto sigh. "Because I have a feeling if Orochimaru of what he was after."

Everyone shocked, they did not notice the smirked on his face that tells them that he change his plans and as Sakura spoke. "He was after Sasuke and Sayuri?"

"Maybe." Naruto responded. "Guess we better find them.

As Naruto went to the clearing as he knelled down and took out a black powder casing and then open as letting everyone attention minus Karin that she was confuse of what Naruto's doing? As Naruto dip his thump on the powder and draw draws a circle, with the appropriate symbols set apart in four quadrants upon the ground. When they place their palms down under the circle and said in Incantation.

|_"Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain."_|

**"‡****Bakudō #58. Kakushitsuijaku****‡"** Naruto chant. As the circle glows with a blue light as the symbols within the circle are animated, causing various numbers to appear within until the specific set is found. The number set correlates to longitude and latitude.

Naruto kept looking at each number, _'Okay…where are they…'_ suddenly the numbers stopped, _'There they are!'_ without a moments hesitation.

As Naruto stood and wipe the circle with his feet and turn his teammates and said. "I found them...let's go."

Karin begun to spoke. 'Um, Naruto? I can find them? Since I am a Sensory."

Naruto nodded understand. "Thank you...and we heading out."

With that, the Gotei Team plus Karin leaps to find Team 7 for insistence for now matter happens since then, if they attend to face Naruto's ex-sister? Or is it something will happen.

**Chapter 13 Ended**

**Fanmade Past Genin Teams Trees:**

† - R.I.P.

Kushina Uzumaki  
>Yugao Uzuki, Hayate Gekko, Hana Inuzuka and Anko Mitsurashi(Additional Team)<p>

Minato Namikaze  
>Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara†<p>

**Sealing Tags**

**Mental Communication Tags** - It's better then the Communication Scrolls or Short-wave Radios, they communicate with minds to not letting the enemies knows of what the situation is. While it place it in the wrist and the channel their chakra.

**Chapter 13 Completed**

**Date: **4/25/2014/9:33am - 4/26/2014/4:28am

**Well the Chunin Exam Starts? Since the Gotei Squad face Orochimaru? Since the Mind-communication Tags are pretty useful. It turns out that Orochimaru overpowered him. Since they meet Karin, an Uzumaki? Since Kushina was a dishonorable Uzumaki. But since thank him for luck that if Karin will joined the ranks soon, but they could not notice that she was working with the Snake Sannin.** **Please Preview.**


	15. Chapter 14: Sakura's New Power 3Knights

Chapter 14: Sakura's new Power; The Three Knights

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story

_The Weapons of Fire, Water, and Wind. The Companions of Sword of the Snow._

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decide for Orochimaru did not burned the Heaven Scroll like the anime? Since if the team 7 will be a serious fight. Since then I forgot to notice? Naruto will allow Sasuke learned the 2 most dangerous Sharingan jutsu when comes to lose your eyesight.<strong>

**AN2: Sorry everyone. Since May 1, 2014 that I went on a Vocation that on the beach, and since I been keep my eyes checked if nothing happened with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rayearth Magic Knights Op 1<strong>

Tomaranai mirai o mezashite  
>Yuzurenai negai o dakishimete<p>

Umi no iro ga akaku somatte yuku  
>mujuuryoku joutai<br>kono mama kaze ni sarawaretai

Itsumo tobenai HAADORU o  
>makenai kimochi de<br>KURIA shite kita kedo  
>dashikirenai jitsuryoku wa<br>dare no sei?

Tomaranai mirai o mezashite  
>Yuzurenai negai o dakishimete<br>Iro asenai kokoro no chizu  
>Hikaru ni kazasou<p>

(Music Ended)

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

**==With Team Oto aka Dosu Team, 11:59 pm==**

"We are approaching our target," Dosu spoke up as they were moving several hundred meters to carry out their order. "Be on your guard."

Causing the other teammates behind him with creepy smirked.

**==With Sayuri - 12:23 am - Til Sunrise==**

Yesterday, since her team were ambushed by the none other then Orochimaru? Since she, her brother and Hitomi knew the traitor himself, Hitomi went rage to engaged him for bit her brother's neck? She knew the Snake Sannin's Goal is? He wants hers, her twin brother and the clans' eyes',but since then that happened...

**==Yesterday At 2:59pm==**

As Team 7 were jumping tree to tree while Hitomi sensing if she could find a team for finish the test same goes with Sasuke that he is a Quincy. Before Hitomi went back to her team and told them that she was swallow by the snake? Since it was impossible? There are no giant snakes in the forest.

But then Sasuke jerked that he sense somethings is coming and said. "Guys! I sense something powerful heading our way."

Letting his team attention as Hitomi spoke. "You sure, Sasuke? Since I am a sensory-nin too. But I couldn't sense it too."

Sasuke replied. "Better thank senpai for learned to sense it's presence? And that will means..." As extent is right hand on the side and as the his reishi bow manifest and quick shot at the direction that Sasuke pin-pointed as the figure avoid the arrow of his shot as the figure land at the front of the Team 7 as they stop. Now comes as Sasuke with his bow ready while his sister grab the hilt of her wakizashi on her hip, and Hitomi with her Ninjato on her back ready to drawn.

As Team 7 surprised that they recognized him? In Uchiha Twins? That was one of the Sannins? Orochimaru, and also Hitomi knew from her godparents? That he was the traitor of Leaf.

"Orochimaru?! What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

As Orochimaru responded that he knew of himself and as he stare at the web-like bow on his hand and turn his head when Sasuke shot at it impale at the large branch and turn back to the Uchiha boy and said. "kukuku... I was impressed of you can sensed me?"

"Yeah, right! You here to mines and Nii-san's Sharingan, correct?" Sayuri asked with a growled,

"Kukukuku... That's right, that's why I was also interested your 'bow' too as well." Orochimaru said with a sadistic smile.

"Oh, is that it..." Sasuke frowned as pull the string. "Then take this!" As release a barrage of arrows at the snake sannin.

As Orochimaru eyes widen as he leaps avoid the arrows as Sasuke turn his bow direct to him that cause the snake sannin astonished the bow can fires a thousands of arrows in one shot as it arrows shots on the sky letting the other team will know that that's coming.

Now Orochimaru land the branch as stared at the Uchiha boy then...

**"‡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!‡"** Letting the the sanin react that he saw Sayuri fires a fireball at him as he avoid for being hit.

Orochimaru was impressed of the twin-siblings of Itachi and then as turn his attention saw Hitomi charging at him with **Uzunohana** in her hands as he puke out his Kusanagi no Tsurugion his stomach and grabs it's hilt and deflect it's blade and as Hitomi spoke. "What did you want with Sharingan? I know Kyōfu and Daihaha were your teammates back then?"

"Orochimaru frown. "So, you knew Jiraiya and Tsunade as your godparents? So the rumors were right? It seem I feel sorry for that fool when last time Naruto-kun's barrier and Tsunade's beat-up by himself? So I was highly outsmarted him and his teammates."

Hitomi eyes widen that Naruto's team can overpowered Orochimaru with team as she was distracted as the snake sannin push her side and he attend to strike and then.

"You know... you shouldn't let your ground down." Sasuke voice came in.

Orochimaru shocked in surprised as he turn his head behind.

He saw Sasuke appeared using **'Hirenkyaku'** as the snake sannin stared him behind that he saw Sasuke on his left hand was a handle with a rectangular shape ring that look like a raijin-ken? The color is blue then...

*siisshhh*

As slashes at Orochimaru's back, now Sasuke smirked that he killed the snake sannin. But it turns out that the Orochimaru is turned into a mud.

Sasuke eyes widen. _'Damn! A Tsuchi Bunshin!'_

As the mud splatter in the branch as Sasuke turn his head to Hitomi and said. "Hitomi... Don't be so distracted."

Hitomi snapped out of it as she turn to her teammate and replied. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I've shouldn't let myself guard."

Then they heard a sound of the shurikens thrown as he saw the barrages of them as he grab Hitomi then flying screen step to avoid it as he land at the branch with Hitomi and his 'sword' on his left hand, as Orochimaru appeared and as he stared at the 'sword' that look similar then the Raijin-ken and said. "What a interesting 'sword' you got there?"

"Oh! You mean this." Sasuke holding out his 'sword' in front in a better view with reverse grip letting Hitomi astonished that look at the sword his wielding? As she not noticed she saw one of the objects on his hip holsters on Sasuke's hip is took out. Plus Sayuri knew that '2ndry' weapon of Sasuke's.

Then his move his 'sword' on the side then let go it's handle leaving index finger in the hole then he started to twirled.

As Sasuke comment. "It's too bad... I was really hoping hold off using _'this'_ until much later in the battle." While still twirling his 'sword' while narrow his eyes at Orochimaru. "So...Round 2?"

Hitomi are staring at Sasuke twirling a strange 'sword' on his finger? While Sayuri is stand-by for next attack. But the Uchiha twin sister are waiting for distract him for the open since she and her brother were training about teamwork? Since she was about to distract an enemy while their teammate for waiting for strike to finished it? It's a finishing blow teamwork.

Sasuke continue. "I am glad that I took cautious..." Causing Hitomi confuse, same goes with Orochimaru. "Before Naruto-senpai trained me?" As the flashback in Sasuke's training in 'Art of Quincy' as Naruto hand him with new tools for his arsenal. "He give me a useful items that he maded me." Once Sasuke took the new items and look at Naruto, flashback is ended and stated. "Using Senpai's forging skills to made a tool for what stores? And also he teach me to make more."

Once he thrown the sword and grab it's hilt and Sasuke declared. "This is **Seele Schneider**(Soul Cutter); The only blade Quincy Weapon. It cuts through spirit pressure. And it's similar then the Raijin-ken." As he finished and he point the blade at the Orochimaru.

While Hitomi heard Sasuke's explanation from the blade and thinks. _'Nii-san made that blade for Sasuke and then teach him to make more. And how come he has 5?'_ "Sasuke. Did Nii-san taught you for forging?" She asked.

Sasuke replied. "Yes, just as I complete constructed this blade."

"A Quincy?" Orochimaru said.

As Sasuke stared at Orochimaru as he activate his full-matured Sharingan that cause Orochimaru surprised that Sasuke got the full three and said. "That was the first I heard."

"Yes, and I take you heard the rumors from the village or the outside world?" Sasuke replied.

Orochimaru smirked. "I'd say 'both'." He stated. "From my informants."

Sasuke is prepared to strike. "You're exactly right," As said as his eye reflected in blue ray of light and vanished in Hirenkyaku as Orochimaru react as he turn his and saw Sasuke with both of his Seele Schneider on his left hand and his Yubashiri on his right hand on the potential slash then...

*Clash*

As Orochimaru and Sasuke clashes their swords then as the snake sannin notice that seele schneider of Sasuke's wielded on the left hand ready, and then as he slashed him with a Iaido slash as jump back away avoid the slash of Sasuke is attend to cut him.

Once he landed and stared at the Uchiha boy and said. "That was interested,"

Sasuke smirked and replied. "That's right, this blade is a high vibration weapon? Seele Schneider, is also known as a Soul Cutter, it's made of Reishi? The Reishi that makes up it's blade obstinately 3 million revolution per second." He stated. "Quinces are skilled in preceding reishi."

"So, you're saying that blade can cut like knife and butter, correct?" Orochimaru said,

"Hai," Sasuke replied. "That's correct."

Orochimaru astonished that blades capability and he smirked and said. "Well, okay then..." As he bit his thump and wipe his blood on his left arm that reveal a summoning tattoo and make a Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram.

Then slam his palm on the branch, then a large poof of smoke that appeared in as as giant snake while Orochimaru standing on it's head as the cobra hissing at the team 7 that cause Hitomi knew the snake summoning contract that belong to the traitor while Sasuke still remained standing with his weapons each hand as Sasuke smirked at the them as he unsheathed his Ninjato on his back cause Orochimaru confused. While Sayuri is prepared for anything.

"Sasuke-kun, why you unsheathed your sword?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

Sasuke smirked and replied. "Because... you maybe sannin, but weren't are equal then."

"Hm?" Orochimaru narrow his eyes at him.

"I think your mistaken..." Sasuke said cause the snake sannin eyebrows raised and Hitomi confuse of what he said and Sayuri knew the Seele Schneider capabilities. As Sasuke continue. "Seele Schneiders' reishi vibration aren't meant to cutting." Cause Orochimaru shocked of what he meant.

While Sasuke holding his Seele Schneider and continue. "It's vibrations weaken the bonds who holds reishi in placed it makes easier then steal. I collect ALL of that reishi of my opponent... and also It means it can steals or harness chakra too." Cause Hitomi and Orochimaru shocked more of what he meant. As Orochimaru and Hitomi turn their head that Orochimaru's Doton Bunshin that Sasuke cut before as it saw the blue energy essence appears on remains. As Hitomi follow the energy that leads to the blade that absorbs it, and that astonished Orochimaru.

_'Interesting...'_ Orochimaru thought awed expression.

As the reishi absorbs in Sasuke's blade is on the side and said. "The way Quincy battles is by gathering of all the reishi from the surrounding area. And then they utilizing as weapon." He explained.

Hitomi shocked in admitted of how and what those objects that he had in his hips. She already realized of what those hilts means. As look the surroundings is became dissolve as she saw a essence of the reishi and it flow straight to the blade.

"That which is the most powerful embodiment in this method...is right before you...is **Seele Schneider**." Sasuke finished.

Orochimaru surprise of what Seele Schneider's capabilities? As now he saw the blue energy essence on the surrounding trees that moves towards the blade. As Sasuke said. "Senpai made and modified Seele Schneider is allowed to cut bonds and eats chakra like the one of the swords of the 7 Swordsman of the Mist, The Samehada, and your piece of the chakra that lefts it belongs to me."

"I see." Orochimaru Said that cause Sasuke flinched. "So if I can get my hands on Naruto-kun if I can mark him if I can at least."

Hitomi shocked in surprised of what he meant 'mark' and then that means he'll attend to place the curse mark on his neck and then as she stood and with her sword on her hands growl at Orochimaru and said. "I won't let you touch Nii-san for this!"

As The snake sannin respond. "So, this is Hitomi that the rumors were true? You were use to be Naruto-kun's sister? And also the 'Neglectful Clan'." As insulted her.

"Don't talk to Nii-san and the clan about it!" Hitomi yelled.

"Oh, feisty, just like your kaa-san if I didn't get the chance to get her blood," Orochimaru coos.

Hitomi gritted her teeth in rage as then since she and her families reputation is downfall that Naruto got 90.5% and they got 9.5%, no matter how many times they tried to forgive her brother to return to the family, since her mother's friends and former students turn their back against her, and her father same by overthrow the vote, and her friends also turn their back too, and even Naruto date Sakura for years, many attempts tried to bring him back is a waste.

"Well then, I guess I let my pet will eat you first." As the snake attack at Sasuke and Hitomi while Sasuke God step and as red hair jump aside in the air avoid to strike but without warning as the snake bend turn with its mouth open that heading towards Hitomi til it will eat her.

As until end of Hitomi's fate, Sayuri appeared with behind her for rescued for until that she will be the snake's lunch, as Sayuri face the snake and make a Ram → Horse → Snake → Dragon → Rat → Ox → Tiger seals and deep breath. _'I better use that!'_

**"‡Katon: Katon: Karyū Endan!‡ **(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**"** Sayuri called out as she exhale a large blast of flames of a genuine-looking dragon from her mouth incinerated toward the snake-charmer and his summon. Orochimaru disregarded his summon and jumped to save his own hide. The poor snake-summon never stood a chance. It would appear that dinner was on Orochimaru this time as it scorched the now-charred carapace into oblivion.

Once Orochimaru land to the branch as it now without notice that Sasuke appeared behind him that flinch and rolled his eyes behind, as Sasuke with his web-like bow on his right hand and his seele schneider on his left and said. "And also... you left yourself open, and there is another thing..." As Sasuke's Seele Schneider slide down to his finger to rectangular ring and then place on his bow and pull the back and aim at the snake sannin and said. "You shouldn't aware that Seele Schneider is not a sword." He stated. "Quinces don't use any weapons other then bows and arrows..." He said. "You cannot win against us... Orochimaru of the Sannin."

Now Sasuke fires the Seele Schneider directly at Orochimaru behind but he did not time to escape as the arrow flies in high-speed then...

*bbbssshhh*

Orochimaru struck the arrow on his back. As the Seele Schneiders' energies fade and then as the handle fall to the branch, and Orochimaru falls to the ground, defeated, and Sasuke goes up to him to retrieve his Seele Schneider. Sasuke stared at the fallen Sannin and said. "I guess I could get some bounty and got myself a loot," After he twirl is handle and putting his weapon back in the holster, as he drawn his sword on his back and then...

*Crunch* A bite came cause Sasuke yell in pain. "UGH!"

Hitomi and Sayuri shocked. "Niisan!/Sasuke!" The girls witness Sasuke let himself off guard by Orochimaru. He bit his neck, When he finished, retreated his neck, and a mark appeared near the bite mark.

Then Sasuke yelled in pain and stumbled on his knees and grab his clenches his right hand on his right side of his neck. As the girls look at the corpse that Sasuke shot him was a mud clone then as Hitomi gritted her teeth and with her eyes turn into red with black as her nails extended.

**"What did you to him?"** Hitomi asked as she was in rage.

"I left him a parting gift, a gift that will make he'll come to me or I will get to him, in search of power." Orochimaru explained.

"None in your life! He does not need power." Sayuri yelled as she make a several hand-seals and last to the tiger seal and inhale. "This jutsu that Naruto-kun help us to developed to me and Sasuke-nii! **‡Katon: Jouka no Jutsu!‡ **(Fire Release: Sacred Fire Technique)"

From the canopy, an ethereal-blue, phoenix-shaped flame descended in a upward nose-dive, spiraling toward the snake-charmer and his summon. The phoenix-like image had white eyes of purity and righteousness as it descended with "wings" outspread, screeching.

'_I'm impressed. Her Uchiha blood finally came to a boil…What's this…?'_ He was somewhat…startled by Saayuri's new attitude etched onto her face as he landed in between Sakura-san and him. It was a different reaction than what Orochimaru had wanted her to portray. As he saw Hitomi charge at him with she attend to swipe her claw.

As Orochimaru sidestep to avoided and a roundhouse kick and lashes his tongue and strangled Hitomi and let his tongue to lift her shirt and sees the **Hakke no Fūin** **Shiki** on her stomach, he gathers chakra into his fingers engulfed with Metal (金),Wood (木),Water (水), Fire (火),and Earth (土). Finished, he places his fingers on the seal and shouts out **"‡Gogyō Fūin.‡**(Five Prong Seal)**"**

Hitomi cries out in pain as the jutsu is cast. Immediately, her eyes shift between red and purple before the red finally fades away and she passes out from the sudden shock. Wanting to be done with this, Orochimaru tosses Hitomi off to the side and send her falling towards the ground. As Sayuri catches her to prevent her to hard impacted and look at the Orochimaru before she land on the ground while she drew her **Yagyumaru**.

"kukukuku... That will do if you use it's power." Orochimaru said. "I will deal with you, later. And right now...I got claim my prize if everything as to be done." Orochimaru added. "Sooner and later...I will get Sasuke-kun, soon." With that, Orochimaru turns away and jumps into the tree line, vanishing from sight.

Leaving Sayuri alone since her brother and Hitomi were knocked out? Since Sayuri knew what he did to Hitomi? Is disrupted the seal on her stomach. As Sayuri stood sheath her Wakizashi and make a cross hand-sign. _'I better thank, Nii-kun for this...'_** "‡Kage Bunshin no jutsu‡**." As poof of smoke appeared and create a clone besides her and look at her clone and ordered. "Take Hitomi and I take Sasuke-nii."

"Right," Clone replied.

**==With Orochimaru==**

The sun had gone down by now until night. The forest was covered in shadows and darkness. Orochimaru emerged slowly from the earth; the fight had taken a lot more from him, than he had expected.

"I guess I'll rest for now… By tomorrow sunrise Naruto-kun should be good as well…" he smiled "I can't wait to see what that brat can do, til the 5th day." He leaned up by a tree, slowly sinking into it. When only his head was exposed, he closed his eyes, and resigned himself to the slumber.

**==Present - At Night==**

Since Sayuri carry Sasuke and Hitomi with a kage bunshin that Naruto taught her since she got a large reserves unlike the Uzumaki? While she was found a hiding spot, that the large tree with a wooden cavern-like **(AN: That's were Sakura keep on eye of her teammates since the Oto Team attacked them.) **during nightand set traps of intruders. As Since her brother has a high-fever from what Orochimaru did to her brother by give him a curse seal on his neck.

**==An Unknown Location==**

_'Why, why is he here?'_ Anko asked mentally as she ran through the forest. As she can see him in weaken stated since she have fate to her little brother.

Anko came to a stop high above the ground as she took a moment to look around. _'This feeling...there's no doubt about it. It's him...and he's close by...'_ she thinks as she grabs a kunai from her pocket.

_'He's close, I can feel him.'_ Anko thought as she sped up. She then then arrived at the spot where Orochimaru resurfaced.

"Alright, come out now. I know you're here...Orochimaru!" she shouts into the wind.

For a few seconds, there was only the natural noise of the forest, and then Anko heard the soft chuckle she had long since come to hate. "Ah, my dear Anko. How long has it been since we were together?" comes his voice. She turns quickly to her left and sees Orochimaru slowly raising from a nearby tree branch, the remains of the Grass nin still hanging off him in weaken stated.

"So, I was right after all. You really did come back, you snake!" snarled Anko at seeing her former master again. "And... did Naruto and his friends beaten you up?"

Orochimaru mentally scowled of how annoying when she mention Naruto and his team weaken him. "I was underestimating them, and since those brats did beat me up what Naruto-kun wore that 'mask' of his."

"Ah, he did use _'that' _for a taste for your owned medicine." Anko admitted. "This is no time to reminisce. You're an S-class missing-nin and it's fitting that I am the one to finish you off since after all, you're the one who taught me everything." Anko smirked.

"Now, that's amusing." Orochimaru replied, getting a rise out of the girl as she took out three needles. She was about to throw them when Orochimaru shot out his ridiculous tongue. She was able to avoid by jumping out of the way but then it reached her and grabbed the hand in which she was holding the needles and pulled her down but she was able to land on her feet.

Anko had found her traitorous mentor and engaged him in combat. Until she achieved to defeated her former sensei...

**==With Naruto==**

As Naruto and leap tree to tree with his teammates plus Karin, as Naruto holding a crimson mix with orange that considered that was Hitomi's with along with the other two ribbons, one is blue and the other is normal white because white ribbons considered normals, and as Naruto jerked his head and said. "Guy, we have company!"

As Naruto landed a branch while the others stopped and as orange-blond grab the hilt of Zangetsu while Sakura with her Sode no Shirayuki ready and Haku took out 3 senbons and small kunais with Karin besides Haku, as if now Naruto felt that he recognized that signature.

And now newcomers landed in the branch and as Naruto surprised that was Yugito minus his teammates.

With Naruto surprised. "Yugito?"

Yugito surprised that she turned and saw Naruto and his team appeared plus a red hair girl and replied. "Naruto? Wha-What are you doing here?"

"I was about to asked you the same thing? Where are your teammates?" Naruto asked in confused.

She shrugged. "Went camp, me, out getting wood, water, and food."

"I see." Naruto said as raised his hand to stand down to his team as he let go his hilt and while his team withdrawn, while Sakura spoke up. "Naruto-kun, did you know her?"

Naruto look at her secretly fiancee. "Yes, I meet her and her team back to the shop for supplies, and then Omoi but one of my grade Nodachis. While you were setting our gear of the 2nd stage." responded.

Sakura nodded. "I see." As she turn her head to Yugito. _**'Shannaro! What kind the girl think she is! His mine! Shannaro!' **_Inner Sakura appeared behind Sakura with flames burning in her eyes in jealousy.

With Naruto look at her fiancee? He can tell she was mentally jealous and said in defense. "Sakura, Haku, Karin. This is Yugito Nii from Kumo? She was only a friend."

"Hello." Karin greeted.

With Haku bow for respected. "Nice to meet you Yugito-san." He greeted.

"Likewise, I heard you are a Yuki survivor from Kiri and a adopted son of Zabuza?" Yugito said comment.

"Hai." Haku responded.

As Yugito turn her face to Sakura with a slight mood of what she had in mind.

Sakura didn't get out of her thinking stance._ 'Should Naruto-kun really trust her? If she wanted to get my fiancee, then I didn't even meet her since the second stage starts? But what other options do I have? She's from Kumo for Kami's sake. But, since the fake peace treaty from the fake kumo-nin that attempted to kidnapping Hinata and Sayuri… She would catch Naruto-kun within a few minutes. I could call for help using 'that', but I don't think have time to argue about it, but what she up too? And I could of course just put my trust in her… Sigh, doesn't seem like I have a choice. No matter what I do, I will be at her mercy. There has to do with Kumo's Bingo Book, of what?'_.

'Sakura-sama, that was the Nibi Junchuriki.' Sode no Shiriyuki spoke her in her mind.

Sakura mentally shocked. _'Sode no Shirayuki? You're saying that was the Nibi Jinchuriki, then that means...'_

Inner Sakura complete her sentence. _**'That means Kumo has 2 Jinchurikis'! We forgot, and why Naruto-kun make friends with that Neko-binbo(Cat Bimbo) for something.'**_

'Yes. As Naruto-sama said; he said they were buy some supplies and that's why.' Yuki-onna said.

_**'You sure, Shirayuki?'**_ Inner Sakura serious to the snow spirit. **(AN: Inner Sakura called her Shirayuki while the Outer Sakrua called her the full name.)**

'I'm positive, Inner-dono.' Snow spirit replied. **(AN: Same with Sode no Shirayuki called her Inner-dono.)**

_'Well... I guess she and her team help us at least? Since if we considered allies or not.'_ Sakura admitted.

She carefully got out of her stance. "Fine. But I'll be watching you."

Nebi vessel nodded. "Sure, and what are you guys going in such a hurry?" She asked and think something on her mind. _'Man, she is overprotective.'_

Naruto sigh. "I was about to find Team 7? Don't worry, we have both scrolls?"

"Same here, and this girl?" Asked Yugito and she pointed at Karin.

Naruto answered. "She was left behind by her team, and since she hold the 'Earth Scroll' and we don't bother to taking it."

"I see, and why?" Yugito concerned.

"Orochimaru." he answered flatly. When he saw her faces of recognition and shock minus Karin of she heard of him, he nodded, "yeah, that Orochimaru, of the Legendary Sannins."

"But how do you know that?" Yugito asked.

"The snake that attacked me my team" Naruto said. "The snake wants me to mark with the 'Curse Seal of Heavens'. And that bastard did to my friend. And before you ask, I know Orochimaru's is attempted to marked me because only one other person has that same seal; Anko Mitarashi. And as you all know, she isn't allowed to interfere in the exams, unless it's a _'really'_ dire situation." He paused. "even if Orochimaru let someone else will marked my friend and his sister it would only be someone who was in league with him. To be honest, I really hope it was Orochimaru, else we have two jounin-plus level shinobi running around in here." He explained and with that, and then turned his teammates plus Karin for move out. "But we really got to find Team 7. If Orochimaru really is in here, Kami knows what he has done with them." He was about to take off when Yugito's voices sounded

"Wait!" Yugito continued. "We're coming with you."

Naruto looked at Yugito for a second, and then shook his head. "I can't ask you to do anything like that."

"You sure?" Sakura said seriously.

Yugito nodded. "Yeah, and I better having my team? Since I hope what will Karui will react?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know? I hope she do something lose her temper?"

**==Kumo Team's Campsite==**

"WHAT?!"

As Team 11 plus the Kumo were admitted about Karui's outburst, but since Yugito went back to the camp with Gotei Squad and they told the situation about Team 7 were ambushed by Orochimaru and then as if now by since theyr were surprised seeing his friend for buying one of Naruto's sword.

Omoi sighed. "But, what if she really is what you think she is? What if she loses control and kill everyone? What if she destroys the whole forest, us with it? Then A-sama would declare war because of- OUCH!" he said sounded.

"Gosh Omoi, that won't happen! We didn't see its chakra flared out, does she look like she could go on a rampage?" Karui scolded.

"Does Yugito look like she could go on a rampage?" the Omoi retorted.

And there was silence for a few seconds. "He got you there" sounded the amused voice of Yugito. The other female sounded like she snorted at it. But what was it they thought he was? Did they know about the Kyuubi sealed in Hitomi? No, they couldn't… could they?.

"I know, we'll heading out until sunrise, before one of the snake's minions to kill Sasuke nor Sayuri." Naruto said.

"Yeah, and we better moving out." Yugito said. "And best to stand in guard for until sunrise."

"I agreed with her, and the best will sleep for until sunrise and make a guard duties." Sakura stated. "and... There is 'someone' I was expected me." She added.

Naruto eyebrow raised for Sakura's words mean, and it turns out that in mental flashback that Shinra haven't told him about something here in the Forest?; **_[Naruto, there is something I have to tell you? Since Hagoromo's time; the forest were you entered? I forgotten about 'The Three Celestial Wings'? They are companions of Kagome. Since only me, Bahamut and the fairies are here in this forest, but then they possessed the three weapons of what Kagome's wielded, and since they are like my daughters to me, and then they are useful for support; since they have 2 techniques; the 'Santen Kesshun' and '_**_**Sōten Kisshun**_**_' those shields learned by the original user thatused for protection and healing. And the other words since you gave Sakura, Sode no Shirayuki. And that's how you given to her.]_**

Back in reality; as Naruto stared at Sakura with a nod replied. "Sure, Sakura-chan, you can go, and use the 'Reiraku' to find them."

Sakura nodded for understand, as she walk ahead to where the Celestial Wings is located. As the Kumo team confuse who what Naruto meant 'Reiraku' and Sakura meant 'someone'?

**==With Sakura==**

As the lavender-rosette arrived the forest before she leave the campsite and as with her eyes closed and concentrated.

Sakura engulfed with reiryoku, and now she was surrounded by ribbons that like Naruto use it to tracked the Soul Summons and now as she quick grab a strip ribbon that combines with Red, Blue and Green. And with her eyes open wide and as she hold the ribbon that she could tell she found them and know where they are.

And then she shunpo'd to get of what she was looking for.

**==Back with Anko==**

"**‡Sei'jasu‡** (Hidden Snake Hands)" Anko yelled and then snakes materialized from inside the sleeve out of her trapped arm and then headed toward Orochimaru and grabbed him and she then pulled him back and smacked him into the tree and placed her left hand on his right hand and pinned it to the tree by stabbing through with a kunai.

"Ah I got you. Now, let me borrow that hand out of your for just a sec." Anko grinned and then used Orochimaru's left hand and started to do seals with it using her right hand along with his left hand.

"That hand seal..." Orochimaru said as he recognized it.

"That's right, you and I are going to die together. **‡Ninpou: Sōjasōsai...**(Twin Snakes Mutual Death)" Anko began to say but was cut off by the laughing of Orochimaru.

"What's so funny?" Anko asked.

"What's so funny is that you will die alone, Anko my dear." Orochimaru said as he then turned into mud.

"That was my kawarini." Orochimaru said as he appeared behind Anko and then took off the face he was using, revealing his real one. He then started to laugh at her misfortune, "Of course, you're one of the elites now, huh? Would look bad if you were using a technique I taught you." Orochimaru said as he walked toward her.

Anko takes her kunai out of her hand and throws at Orochimaru, who catches it between his two fingers. Orochimaru then smirked and does a seal, and Anko falls to the ground as she was clutching something on her neck.

"Why are you here? Are you here to assassinate Hokage-sama?" Anko asked.

"Killing that man who got my title before sensei retired will take more followers. I came here for something more simplistic. You see, I heard that Uchiha Sasuke, and her twin sister Sayuri, was participating at this year's exam and thus I just had to see him for more own eyes. When I did, I was so impressed that I decided to mark him with the curse seal." Orochimaru replied. "And even I didn't marked her sister too."

"The curse seal? Are you insane? That boy won't survive!" Anko said.

"That is true, there is only a 2 chance that anyone can survive the seal but that boy will definitely survive because his need for revenge will allow him to. What's the matter, are you jealous, jealous that this boy has more potential than you? Are you still sad that I threw you away like trash, huh Anko?" Orochimaru asked.

"You won't get away with this!" Anko said.

"And what will you do about it? Hmm, don't worry, I am not going to do anything else for now, however, if the Hokage or anyone decides to cancel this exam, I will attack this village and destroy it. Hmm, until next time, Anko." Orochimaru said "Whatever you do…Don't cancel the exam," Orochimaru hissed as he stood in front of a shaking Anko. "Three of my own are under your care." The Snake Sannin walked and faded out of view, but his voice reverberated around the second examiner. "If you as much take away my joy, then it will be the end of the Leaf Village…"

Orochimaru leans in close and whispers into her ear, saying "I have found me a new candidate. One who is far more worthy than any that have come before me. And the best part is...that he is an exceptional case from the Uchiha clan. With the right teacher like Naruto-kunnor Kakashi and Kushina, he shall achieve greatness beyond anything I can imagine. And he will be perfect for me, and I will get Itachi-kun's and Sasuke-kun's sister as well. Till we meet again, dear Anko." And with that, Orochimaru releases her and sinks back into the tree, leaving Anko all by herself.

Shaking herself from the confrontation, the snake-mistress was thoroughly impressed that a team of _'genin'_ managed to land a mark on her former sensei, much less crippling the bastard with only one arm and clouded eyesight. Now _'that'_ took guts, and _'that'_ earned her respect, since she almost captured him in his weakened state.

It was either sheer determination on their part or Orochimaru had gone a little too soft, knowing full and well that they could have been wiped out by some of his more potent techniques in his vastly expanding repertoire. She assumed that he did not want to hurt the "precious cargo." Nevertheless, he greatly underestimated the unknown elements that were Sasuke's teammates.

The lady snake-charmer was hardly awed by the younger crowd who thought that they were the best. Anko stood corrected by the bizarre turn of events.

'_Team Eleven…'_ she thought as she let out a breath that was unconsciously held. _'I didn't know that you squirts went toe-to-toe with that bastard, maimed him…and lived…hopefully…'_ She rubbed the tender spot where her sealed Ten no Juin was placed. It was a one in ten chance that they could pull through. Even though she was not religious, she silently prayed to Kami-sama for the first time, hoping that all three could beat back and stay above the influence, before she headed for the tower to file her report.

Anko collapses to the ground and begins to breath heavily as her curse mark begins to burn with out warning. "I have to see the Hokage. He needs to know about this" she manages to say before getting up and heading towards the tower. "And hope you've got him otouto. And this time teme, he'll removed the curse of what you gave me."

**==Hokage's Tower==**

Minato finished his paperwork, until he'll return home for dinner and then since the 2nd Stage of Chunin Exams starts. Hope Hitomi nor Naruto will arrived the Tower by 5th day, who knows if he'll encountered each other. Since he knew The Uchiha Twins extremely bond with Naruto since they were 7? Since they considered a friend or not? Since Mikoto nor Fugaku was upset about himself and Kushina by cutting their friendship. As Minato stood until he'll used his Hiraishin and then as Door openly slam...

"Hokage-sama," his chuunin bodyguard said.

Causing Minato groaned for what is going on at the Forest of Death? Since he knew his daughter will be alright since then, as if now if he had a bad feeling if Naruto will pursue his daughter by that means that he doesn't want to talk about if Naruto will murdered his daughter? Something will happen.

As Minato spoke. "What is it? I was about to head home! And it's already late for our shinobi and contestants will arrived the Tower!"

"My apologized Hokage-sama? But Owl ANBU are here to see you."

"What is it?" Minato curious.

As the chunin left his head and replied. "We reported the bodies from the cabin? It turns out that was the Kusa Team? And one of them has her face removed."

Minato shocked and said. "Continue."

"We have Code "S" from Anko-san that..." Chunin stated. "It's Orochimaru, his back!"

Minato surprised of the traitor his here in Konoha but since of why he returned here? And he knew one thing of his answer.

**==With Sayuri - Inside the Cave==**

As Sayuri place her brother and Hitomi besides him with her shadow clone dispelled, while using the pouches as a pillow, since Sayuri learned basic first-aid from Naruto nor Sakura. Since Sayuri checked her brother's condition by place her hand on his forehead, once she's done analyses and then and stated. "Nii-san's fever is worst! And I better cool the fever down," As she took her hip pouch and took out some towels and with a container of water, as grab one and wet the towel and then twitches it let the water out and fold it and place it on his forehead. And next the part by checking Hitomi's seal that Orochimaru tempered with, as she lift her shirt and shocked that her seal was surrounded by the 5 tomoe marks added.

_'So he did disrupted the link between with the fox and Hitomi.'_ Sayuri thought with her eyes narrow staring at the seal. _'I did learned basic fuinjutsu, but, only Naruto-kun can remove it.'_ As she turn her attention to her twin brother. _'And that seal on his neck. I bet he'll suppress by more researched about like this. Naurto-kun told me that seal is like Anko-san does.'_

As she sighed for what she attend to protect her teammates. As she stood and make a cross hand-seal and make her 2 shadow clone and ordered. "You know what to do?"

Clones replied. "Hai!" As they went

As she went to her teammates to stand guard, while her clone will

**==Team Oto==**

As The Oto Team that send by Orochimaru? By time they were make their plans easier.

"So what's the plan?" Zaku confidently asked to his one-eyed teammate while crouching behind the bushes.

"We wait," Dosu replied as he was looking on at their target's team. He was surprised that another team had come to aid them. It would be all the more interesting in their surprise attack. "We'll strike at daybreak." He grabbed a squirrel from nearby and held it in place for the upcoming assault.

"Sounds good to me," Kin remarked as she was picking underneath her fingernails with a senbon needle…until she pricked herself. She shook it and placed the digit into her mouth to stop the blood with her saliva. She vowed to not do that again.

**==With Sakura==**

Sakura ran through the trees with a spirit ribbon on her hand and then as within hours and then she land on the stumble across a some kind of ruins, and as Sakura surprised that she could tell that Naruto was been here since then he face Shinra that time and Sakura is the middle of the Floor and with pillar formed into delta triangle and then as Sakura sword react engulf with white light and as Sakura drew her sword and with her both hands and she raised it in the air and as the pillar as engulf with red, blue and green as the tip of the pillars are manifest into a orbs of light and as the orbs of light flew straight to Sakura, once Sakura was surrounded by the lights and then as the they stop then gathered together in front of Sakura and then as they manifested into a human appearance. They are 3 girls with Wings as they with that they stared at Sakura and with her sword on her hand. Sakura was curiously confuse of who are they.

One is Red hair and eyes, wearing a very short red, white, and gold armor-like dress with a red cape and matching tiara-like headpiece. And Griifen Wings on her back.

The second is Beautiful girl with flowing silver blue hair and blue eyes. Wore a white and gold armor lined with sapphires. When Umi's armor evolves for the last time, she wears a black leotard with blue armor at the top with a blue cape. and Dragon's wings sames as the red one.

And the last is has Green eyes, short brownish-blond hair, and glasses. She wore a green armor dress with the skirt arranged in a pattern like feathers. She wore a gold belt with a emerald on it. The armor on her shoulders was white and arranged like her skirt. And bird's wings too.

As Sakura spoke. "Um, are you three called me?" She asked.

Now the three winged figures and nodded and with the red hair spoke. "Yes, We are the Celestial Wings. I'm Hikaru." Hikaru introduced and the blue greeted. "I'm Umi." And the green greet her with a bow for respect. "I'm Fuu."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura introduced them back.

"Nice to meet the wielder of Sode no Shirayuki-chan." Hikaru said in high spirit.

"Same here, I can't believe Shirayuki choose you from Zangetsu's master." Umi said calm expression.

"Well, At least Sode no Shirayuki-san was right about you were chosen to wield her." Fuu comment. "I guess Shinra-tousan was right, since we sensed his power through him along with the others."

"Yes, Naruto-kun told me about Soul Summon like Shinra, Bahamut and Leviathan does." Sakura said.

As the three fairies frowned about she said 'Naruto-kun' and that means that he and Sakura are like Hagoromo and Kagome.

"Well, I guess I can tell you all expecting me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, we will give you our strength of the sake of the world like the Shinju, The Juubi." Umi stated.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. We are all give you our power for love, peace, wisdom, responsible and pride." Hikaru said.

"Same her and we all be your companions." Fuu said declared.

With their declared and then as they engulf with glow of light with respective colors and then it manifest into a weapons; one is a double edge sword with orb center on it with wide-open hilt. **(AN: Hikaru's Sword Lv4.) **And the other is a double-edge lightweight rapier with a dragon wings hilt and orb on the center (Umi's Rapier Lv4), and lastly a double-themed Naginata with multiple orbs **(AN: Onimusha Shippuu Lv3)**.

Hikaru spoke in sword-form. "This is my sword, the **Ōkami Honōnoken **(Wolf Flame Sword); it has the power of fire of bravery."

"And this is my rapier, this blade is quick and lightest weapon, the **Umiryū Repia **(Ocean Dragon Rapier); and it has the power of water of Courage." Umi said in rapier-form.

"And lastly the **Senpū Yumiyaiba **(Whirlwind Bow-blade); it has the power of wind of wisdom. And also it considered a bow fires wind projectiles." Fuu said in naginata-form.

"And now... It's yours." They said together and as the weapons fade into orbs and it flew straight Sakura and once they on Sakura left hand ans lavender-rosette left her hand, as the three glowed and circled Sakura's wrist. Suddenly appearing around her hand was the Glove. The glove is white and gold linings and with a Orb jewel on the hand, and the color of the jewel is Silver and a gold ring with a small jewel on it, and it placed in the middle finger. **(AN: Think Rayearth Magic Knights' Hikaru's Glove.)**

'This glove with hold our powers to you for as longs has we are for you.' Hikaru spoke in Sakura's mind. So as Sakura went on her meditation and then with her eyes closed.

**==In Sakura's Mindscape==**

Sakura was admitted that when they entered her mindscape. As she enter the compound and they saw the girls wearing a school uniform-like wear. Hikaru was rolling like dog playful, Umi laying the tatami floor wither her arms spread, and Fuu was enjoy in comfort. As the girls look Sakura in attention.

"Cool, you girls are in my mind now?"Sakura surprised_._

"Yeah, it's nice in the compound." Umi said. "And it's comfy too." added in satisfied about Sakura's mindscape compound.

"I can't believe it this place is amazing, Sakura-san." Fuu admitted.

"It's good to see you three again." Sode no Shirayuki spoke in as she open the slide door it as she got enter the room with a tray of tea.

"Sode no Shirayuki/-chan/-san!" The girls exclaimed.

"Yeah, since Zangetsu implant the memories of the other me since that time." Sode no Shirayuki said.

"I know. I can't believe I thought you were gone for sure." Umi said in relief.

"Yeah, and since you knew you all here?" Yuki-onna told them.

The girls nodded for what she meant. "Yeah, I'm sure of it."

**"Oh hell there is!"** Another voice and that cause them flinch that there's a another slide door open that cause to freak out that there's a another Sakrua that has a Kanji on her forehead and says 'Inner'. As Umi face fault along with Fuu with her glasses gleam light. And the Hikaru was blinking her eyes.

As Umi spoke while adjust her glasses. "Um, who are you?"

**"Well, is that obvious? I am her Inner-Persona, and you can called me Inner-Sakura for sure."** Inner-Sakrua introduced. **"And I'm her defense mechanism, Shannaro."**

The girls nodded for understand and since she was a one crazy persona when at least.

"Inner-dono was correct, and that why, you three will trained Sakura-sama for the future battles and along with her Inner persona." Sode no Shirayuki said.

"I see, I guess she has an Inner-personalities, well I'm in." Umi admitted. "I guess I be teaching her fencing."

"Same, here." HIkaru said. "I will teach her with Kendo."

"We'll do it, all the time for at least." Fuu said. "Same here to learned archery."

"Well, I guess we better start trained and also we'll get to know each other too." Sakura declared.

And with the girls nodded. And now they start training Sakura.

**(AN: I will skipped Sakura's training. Since Sakura get to know Hikaru, Fuu and Umi's life. But since they became fast friends and as she told them about his engaged with Naruto that cause the girls existed. Before she told them about his negligence that cause the girls shocked of how his former parents payed the price. They told her about Kagome's time when she use their power. And since They trained her in a better Kendo, Fencing and Archery. But she learned new techniques from them. And as now they passed another 50 years in minutes.)**

"Well, Sakura-chan I guess we will support you no matter what." Hikaru said to her friend with a smile.

"Yeah, and call us if you want." Umi said small smile.

"Well, I guess you better get going. You can't keep Naruto-san waiting." Fuu said with her eyes close and smile polite.

"Thank you, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu. And I been a pleasure to meet you three." Sakura admitted.

"Well, you better get back to your world and your fiancee is waiting." Hikaru said excited.

Sakura nodded and then she fade back to her reality.

**==Back to the Reality - 00:13 minutes==**

Sakura opened her eyes and woke up on her minsacape to meet the Celestial Wings, as Sakura stood and stretch her body and as she been a sleep a minutes as she stared at the entrance and holding out her glove and said. "I won't let you down...Kagome-sama."

With that she disappeared in flash step to heading back to the camp.

**==Back at the Campsite==**

While Naruto is on his shift for at least, and since Sakura went to find what she was looking for. So...as Naruto stared the view of the sun is about to rise. And Naruto sense Sakura's reiryoku is approaching.

As Naruto look at her favorite pink fiancee and she look at her left hand that turns out that was a glove she wore, and he can tell was she has power of the three.

_'Shinra, that was them, right?'_ Naruto asked his phoenix.

**_[Yes, Naruto. That was them alright.]_** Shinra responded.

With Sakura approached and Naruto with a smile. "So, you got them?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I got them." She replied as she holding out her glove.

As Naruto smile at her more of how proud she was and move aside make a space to sit besides Sakura and as lavender-rosette sit besides him and as her head resting in his shoulder and while the orange-blond has his arm wrap around her and place his hand on her shoulder.

"I know what are you thinking." Sakura said.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, I guess we have to save them for at least."

"You look confuse for hating '_her_'?" Sakura concerned.

"Yeah, it's been years since I won the 'war of reputation'." Naruto said.

The rosette nodded for understand. "I know it's hard you were raised by Naruto-san, Sakurayuki-san, Ichigo-san and his Hollow persona, Zangetsu-san, Sode no Shirayuki and...*sigh*and other...Kushina."

Naruto nod again. "Yeah, and I can't believe I was confuse about having Tamashī no haha and Kushina about this."

"We better heading out?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded. 'Yeah, and we better get going...for at least."

**==Meanwhile, Team 7==**

Team 7 were in another clearing not too far from Neji's team. Sayuri had watched her teammates on the ground in a small cave-like entrance so that they could rest while she looked over them since then.

_'Well I guess I cant rest before they wake up.'_ Sayuri mentally said for concern.

_'If only I was strong enough, then maybe those two wouldn't have been so badly injured.'_ Sayuri thought. _'I hope I can do this.'_

**==Forest of Death,==**

On the edge of the clearing, three figures peered over the bushes at Team Seven. The sound nin trio had finally found their targets.

"Heh heh, there they are!" Dosu said, the one with the bandages, "As Orochimaru-sama commanded, we attack at daybreak. Our target is Sasuke Uchiha!"

"If the other two get in our way we can kill them, right?" Zaku, the other boy asked.

"Of course," Dosu replied.

"Time to begin the operation," Dosu commented and patted away the booby-trapped squirrel, directing it to the two teams. He was chuckling due to the force that small girl placed into that punch. Maybe things would get interesting after all…

**==With Sayuri==**

Dawn broke over and Sayuri was a bit dweary but still awake. She had healed Hitomi and Sasuke of their wounds and they were both sleeping peacefully. She then suddenly heard a rustling sound, and took out her kunai in case of danger, only to find a squirrel.

"Hmm, only a squirrel. Huh?" Sayuri said as she noticed coming over. She then frowned and threw a kunai at the squirrel, making it stop and go back. The poor critter was scared out of its wits when it dashed off to parts unknown.

_'That was close. Someone planted an explosive on that squirrel but who?'_ Sayuri said mentally. _'I see, I guess 'someones' is here.'_

**==With Oto Team==**

The Oto surprised admitted about the Uchiha twin was skilled in her surroundings.

"Did she see the exploding tag on that squirrel?" Zaku asked while still crouching. He really needed to stretch, because a person could only squat but for so long. "I thought for sure that would have worked. Did you think she saw it?" He added growled.

"No, that's not it," Dosu said. "And I don't think so," He added tonelessly.

"What do you mean, Dosu?" Zaku asked.

"We'll probably find out when we get closer, so, let's go!" Dosu said he tapped the porous, metal contraption on his right arm. As he cleared the bushes in front of him and then they jumped in.

"Who are you two?" Sayuri asked while her Yagyumaru ready.

"Us? There's no need for you to know who we are, all we want is your brother, Sasuke." Dosu said.

"Sasuke-nii? Why, what do you want with him?" Sayuri asked as she prepared to defend her brother and comrade.

"Our master, Orochimaru, told us to find Sasuke and fight and to kill anyone who gets in your way which means you little girl. So, if you don't to die, move." Zaku said. "And of course you as well." He added

"Why don't you make me, asshole?" Sayuri smirked.

"That's it, I'm going to kill her then Sasuke." Zaku said and started to walk toward her when Dosu stopped him.

"Wait Zaku," Dosu told his teammate.

"Huh? Why?" Zaku asked.

Dosu walked forward and knelt down. "You're not very good, a recently overturned stone, different colored dirt, grass were it would never grow," he said as he felt the ground. Sayuri froze as Dosu lifted up a part of the ground and continued, "A booby trap is pointless unless it goes unnoticed."

"Pft, stupid," Zaku smirked.

"So the kunai you threw earlier was to keep the squirrel from springing the trap?" Dosu asked. "Kill her!" He ordered.

All three sound shinobi leapt into the air, at which point Sayuri's face grew a smirk that. With a quick flick of Sayuri's kunai, a wire was severed and a giant log swung down towards the shinobi in mid-air.

"Another trap above? No!" Dosu exclaimed. As the log swung closer, the bandaged shinobi slammed his arm with the metal device on it against the log. With a loud BAM, the log exploded before it could hit the three sound shinobi, causing Sayuri to gasp. She hadn't thought sound waves could be so powerful.

"Frankly speaking, you have very little talent. People like you have to work harder. A weakling like you shouldn't mess with guys like us!" yelled Dosu.

"Hmm, actually, I have more talent than you think." Sayuri smirked.

Then all three ninjas found themselves in a massive kunais armed with explosive tags fired from the kage bunshins .

"What? A Kunais armed with Explosive tags? That means those traps were just diversions in order for her to wait for us to ambushed! That girl's tougher than she looks." Dosu said and they then cancel the genjutsu.

"Those tags are really high-explosive." Sayuri yells out and then 1000 kunais head toward the trio. "I create few of Kage Bunshins to wait for you guys arrived!"

"Zaku! Blast them now!" Dosu warned as he saw some of the kunais blown the trees.

Zaku nodded immediately formed the hand seals for his attack as he yelled, "**‡Zankuuha!‡** (Air slicing blast)" and a powerful gust of wind shot out of his palms, blasted the kunais away and Sayuri is terrified of the kunais heading straight to her. But she will be blown along with Hitomi and her brother as she shielded her eyes with her arm.

And suddenly a voice came in.

**"‡DANKU!‡"**

*BBBBOOOOOOMMMMM*

As Sayuri was uncover her eyes and she shocked in surprised that she was unharmed and as ravine-girl saw a the translucent barrier formed just in time to block the massive explosion, then that means she recognized that move? It was Kido? Since Sayuri knew Naruto use Kido, and she knew that was 'Danku'. As she turn her head on her attention that has Naruto standing behind Team 7.

As the smoke clears causing the Oto Team watched in absolute shock as explosion was stopped dead in its tracks by this barrier. He was also surprised by the fact that appeared to be unfazed by unknown jutsu.

WIth the Zaku spoke. "YOU! You're that asshole that during the test!"

Naruto stay silent and as he turn his head behind staring at Hitmoit laying there with obvious face, and since what was his thinking of goinf save Hitomi nor her team.

"HEY! Are you listening!?" Zaku yelled.

As Naruto turn his head and said. "I'm not alone."

Then the blur appeared and they shocked that they were surrounded by his teammates and...Kumo team?

As the Naruto stared the Oto was confuse and he answered. "I know you all confuse? They have no business with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 Ended<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's New Equipment<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Celestial Glove (Rayearth Magic Knights' glove, Hikaru's glove.)<strong>

Described: The glove is white and gold linings and with a Orb jewel on the hand, and the color of the jewel is Silver and a gold ring on it, and the small is on the middle finger.

**:Techniques:**

**- Flame Arrow (Honoo no Yaa) -** fires with takes the form of an arrow from the orb of the glove, it's mostly depicted as an overall flame which attacks the enemy.

**- Water Dragon (水 の 龍 ****_Mizu no Ryuu_****)** - This attack comes in the form of a large eastern dragon that was hurled at the enemy. This is the spell she uses the most.

**- Winds of Healing (****_Iyashi no Kaze_****) -** A healing spell. Fuu covers her target with soothing winds, healing them.

**- Winds of Admonishment (****_Imashime no Kaze_****)** - it covers thier enemies within winds and immobilized them.

- **Santen Kesshun - **is a defensive technique which allows wielder to repel attacks, who form a triangle, creating the foundation of a shield, before declaring the name of the technique, The triangular shield allows user to repel the "_outer shield_". The shield is raised between user and opponent, and it repels the attack before it hits its target. It can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing wielder and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed. Wielder is later able to shape **Santen Kesshun** into a dome-shaped barrier large enough to easily hold itself and other individuals.

- **Sōten Kisshun - **A healing technique that allows wielder to reverse damage or effects taken on in battle. To activate the ability, The barrier repels the "_inner shield_". The shield placed inside means they repel the damage within a limited area. In other words, they return a subject covered by the shield to the state which they were in before taking damage. When **Sōten Kisshun** is used,

* * *

><p><strong>3 Pixies of Celestial Wings<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>===Hikaru, The Fire Fairy===<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Describe: <strong>Red hair and eyes, wearing a very short red, white, and gold armor-like dress with a red cape and matching tiara-like headpiece. And Griifen Wings on her back while in mindscape; she wears her school uniform, which consists of a red long sleeve blouse, a collar and a white ribbon with a black skirt with a line of red at the bottom and white petticoat.

* * *

><p><strong>Ōkami Honōnoken (Wolf Flame Sword) (Former from Edit: <strong>**Shishi Entō ha (Lion Flame Sword)) (Hikaru's Broad Sword from Rayearth; Evolution Level 4)**

* * *

><p>Describe:<p>

A Broad Sword with a Wolf shape Hilt with a Orb on the Center the tip of the sword is bronze and there's a orb as well.**  
><strong>  
><strong>:Techniques:<strong>

**- Mega Slash (Megasurasshu)** - spins around a few times then releases a long shockwave in front of him and a shorter one behind him.

**- Sword Fire (Ken Kaji)** - shoots a powerful energy wave from her sword.

**- Fire Wave -** forward blast of fire that strikes all opponents in front of him. **(Onimusha's Enryuu Speel Attack.)**

**- Fire Storm (Kōgi no Arashi)** - Its magic attack enables wielder to generate a whirlwind of flames around him/herself by spinning it over his/her head, enabling him/her to strike multiple enemies in a full 360 degree range.

**- Fire Ball** **(Kakyū)** - focus fireballs on the blade, and by swinging forward, he can launch large fireballs through the air at his target.

**- Fissures of Fire (Hi no kiretsu)** - draws his blades straight back. The tip of the blade and begins to glow red hot, forming a ball of fire within the tip of the blade. Raising the sword upwards, then swings the blade around himself in a circular fashion before slamming the blade into the ground. Upon striking the ground, a large geyser of flames, many times taller than rises from the ground, consuming anything caught within it. Despite this attack's large size and apparent power.

**- Triple Slash** - Attack with three large red flame slashes.

**- Meteor Slash** - jumps upward and attacks with a flaming sword followed by a spray of three fireballs to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>===Umi, The Water Fairy.===<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Describe: <strong>Beautiful girl with flowing silver blue hair and blue eyes. Wore a white and gold armor lined with sapphires. When Umi's armor evolves for the last time, she wears a black leotard with blue armor at the top with a blue cape. and Dragon's wings on her back. While in mindscape; she wore school uniform has a blue jacket, white blouse, orange necktie, and a light blue skirt and white petticoat. When she arrives in Cephiro, she recieves white and gold armor lined with sapphires. When Umi's armor evolves for the last time,

* * *

><p><strong>Umiryū repia<strong> **(Ocean Dragon Rapier)** **(Umi's Rapier from Rayearth)**

* * *

><p><strong>Describe: <strong>A Lightweight double-edge rapier, a dragon head shape hilt with wings and has a orb the bottom of the head from the hilt.

**:Techniques:**

**- Frenzy Sprint (Kyō Ransō) - **charges forward while repeatedly thrusting her Rapier, inflicting damage to anyone before her.

- **Circular (Enkei no)** - Practitioner spins in a circle, throwing anyone around her far away.

**- Assault Pierce (Totsugeki Piasu)** - performs a dash forward, striking the opponent with her Rapier.

**- Prelude: Au Fer** (前奏曲（プレリュード）・オフエル _Pureryūdo Ofueru_, literally meaning "Prelude to iron") - a technique in which the user slashes an opponent's weapon almost instantaneously. Apparently intended to disarm the opponent by destroying whatever weapon they might be wielding at close range. "**Prelude**" comes from the prelude found in music.

**- Sapphire Whirlwind (Blue Watersprout) (青い 竜巻 ****Aoi Tatsumaki)** - This attack calls forth a water tornado that can be used as a strong defense and also a powerful offensive attack.

**- Despair (Zetsubō) **- As petals fly about practitioner, wielder casts magic that rains heavy ice bolts forward,

**- Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri** ("Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash") - a technique in which the user slashes an opponent at such a fast pace that it appears that they did not attack at all (in fact, to the casual observer it would look like the user simply walked past the victim). Only when a certain amount of time has passed, which is approximate to the time the user walks ten feet away, or three steps (**verses**, as the name suggests), does their opponent only realize the attack. It seems to employ elements of _iai_ (instant sword-draw-and-resheath) since it is generally initiated (though not always) with the user moving towards the intended target(s) with an unsheathed blade and walks past them before sheathing it back. It is usually at this point that the victims start manifesting and feeling the effects of this high-speed attack. The actual attack itself however, is never seen clearly due to the speed implemented. The technique is highly versatile, since with it, the user can slash multiple targets at once and if they so wish, the damage they inflict can be as fatal or as incapacitating as they like.

* * *

><p><strong>===Fuu, The Wind Fairy===<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Describe:<strong> Green eyes, short brownish-blond hair, and glasses. She wore a green armor dress with the skirt arranged in a pattern like feathers. She wore a gold belt with a emerald on it. The armor on her shoulders was white and arranged like her skirt. And bird's wings on her back. While in minscape; She often wears her school uniform, which has a green jacket, white collar, green skirt and white petticoat and a small red bow and headband.

* * *

><p><strong>Senpū Yumiyaiba (Whirlwind Bow Blade) (Onimusha's Shippuu Lv3-Version and combine with Typhoon's Bane in God of War.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Describe:<strong> It's twin themed double naginataand Bowhybridthat is coupled with the Wind Orb, And fire gusts of wind instead of arrows.

**:Techniques:**

**- Wind Blast** **(Kaze no bakufū)** - fires a gust of wind at your enemies.

**- Sharp Shot (Surudoi Satsuei)** - fires an arrow that on contact strikes the opponent with piercing wind.

**- Emerald Typhoon (Green Whirlwind) (****_Midori no Shippu_****) -** As the gust of wind surrounds the blade and swings to sends out a strong gust of wind towards the enemy.

**- Tornado Cutter (Tatsumaki setsudan-ki)** - Lift the naginata on the air and twirl and surrounds a wind can summon forth a whirlwind around wielder which sucks in and shreds to pieces any enemy caught by it.

**- White Wind (Shiroi kaze)** - performs a whirlwind attack by rapidly spinning with her naginata.

**- Winds of Protection (_Mamori no Kaze_****)** - protects itself and allies with a barrier of wind.

**- Emerald Cyclone (_Midori no Zenpuu_****)** - it's a strongest attack spell which spends out simultaneous gusts of wind that seem as sharp as blades.

**AN:** I don't own the Rayearth, and I decide having the Characters of Rayearth is every useful and also the weapons too. It will be honor of the oldest Anime we've watched. And I've decide the skills in Grand Chase and One Piece too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 Completed<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Date: <strong>5/4/2014/6:27pm - Update: 5/4/2014/6:50pm

Edited: 4/5/2015/10:13pm

**I decide having the famous Rayearth Magic Knights, that's the best characters in anime. And now Kumo team maybe want Naruto's Zangetsu, but it turns out as for at least. Sakura got Three Celestial Wings? Since I use the similar then the KH's Gullwings from FFX-2. And the glove Sakura wore was from the Rayearth. So and Sakura learned new skills. Please Review! Not Preview, my bad!**


	16. Chapter 15: Rescued & Arrival Tower

Chapter 15: Rescued and Arrival Tower

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

_Saving does who cared and regretted will never last. And arrival of the 2nd Stage._

Replacement Grammer_ -_ **[...]** - Soul Summon Words and _**[...]**_ - Thought to **["Talk"] **and**_['Thought']_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, Fans. I maybe just once for making a bashing story, but I can't stand the bashing from the other Fanfic stories<strong>_. _**And Character Samui? I can't tell she's a Chunin? or Jonin? for this I been waste my time for updated.**

**AN2:** **Before I made this story? I borrow some lines from the different Naruto stories, and edit some those lines. And also Naruto was learning The Six-Path Techniques? Since he adjusted and modified his techniques by stealing Fragments of the Biju's Chakra without notice and implanted something interesting.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Previous)<strong>_

_"HEY! Are you listening!?" Zaku yelled._

_As Naruto turn his head and said. "I'm not alone."_

_Then the blur appeared and they shocked that they were surrounded by his teammates and...Kumo team?_

_As the Naruto stared the Oto was confuse and he answered. "I know you all confuse? They have no business with you."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<br>**  
>After Naruto, his team and team-up with Kumo arrived to save Team7, before they meet up with the Oto Team was surrounded by the Kumo and Gotei Team and while they armed with weapons while Naruto is with Team 7. As They couldn't underestimated them and then voice came in.<p>

**"‡Some no mai: Tsukishiro!‡"**

They shocked a rosette appeared behind him with her sword straight back and before shunpo away with her voice was calm, serene as she nearly whispers the words. Soon a large outline of a circle appears around under the Oto Genin's feet for let themselves off-guard, as a blue glow radiates within the circle. The three are shocked seeing ice begin to form at their feet.

"Scatter," Dosu orders.

The trio only has a breath as a pillar of ice shots into the heavens where they once stood. They are floored by the massive size of the ice that seems to stretch into the sky, and quickly duck and weave as it breaks and crumbles back to the earth. But they forgot what they not notice the rosette were missing. As she appeared using Shunpo nearly at the level of Naruto's speed she appears behind Zaku, with a light spin to the heel of her feet. She smoothly performs a reverse upward diagonal slash to the enemies back.

The spiky brown hair teen roars in pain as blood sprays from his back. The others are in shocked while Naruto watches attentively. Sakura though currently trained by Kisuke with him, she seemed to had memorized and welled trained by her fiancee and old sword-spirit's Zanjutsu training with Naruto. Both back in Nami, and the free time here when not being trained by her fiancee and Kisuke, or when on missions.

"You left yourself too open. I saw nearly ten ways I could kill you," Sakura said in a frigid neutral tone.

"You damn bitch!"

In flash he grabs a kunai from his holster, gripping tightly as he spins to ram his bladed weapon into the rosette's skull. He hits only wind as his target used Shunpo in seconds. Next moment he feels his vision turn partially black as Sakura strikes Zaku with a vicious spinning roundhouse kick. The force literally makes him spin mid-air until seconds later eating dirt as he lands hard face first. Sakura stares down coldly at her enemy.

"Give it up! You can underestimate with Gotei." Sakura said to him with pride.

"YOU PAY FOR THAT!"" Zaku yelled and make several hand-signs for his attack as he yelled, "**‡Zankuuha!‡** (Decapitating Airwaves)" and a powerful gust of wind shot out of his palms, as the wind current heading straight to Sakura.

Sakura sighed at this display.

"**‡Bakudo #81. Danku,‡**(Splitting Void)" she said before a rectangular wall that was translucent in it's appearance formed in front of the young Haruno-turned-Kurosaki just before the streak of wind could envelop him.

Zaku watched in absolute shock as his attack was stopped dead in its tracks by this barrier. He was also surprised by the fact that Sakura appeared to be unfazed by same unknown jutsu.

"Is that your best? You Oto-nins really did a crappy job training by the Snake if it is," Sakura taunted.

The Zaku's visible eyes narrowed at Sakura as the young rosette pointed the tip of his blade at Zaku.

"Anyways you had your shot; now it's my turn. **‡Hyōga Seiran!‡**" she said which caused her blade to shoot out a massive wave of ice at his opponent.

"_What kind of attack is that?!_"Zaku thought to himself as the wall of ice closed in on him.

As with Sakura's previous attacks Zaku was barely able to evade the attack but, instead of turning transparent as he had before, he made the absentminded mistake of simply moving out of the way. Before the Zaku could avoided it from the wave of ice Sakura flash stepped to the spikey boy and, with one quick swing of her blade, as Zaku took out his kunai to deflected it. But the force to the slash is fast and stronger as he sent sidewards.

As Dosu was about to attack the rosette he was soon dodging a hail of senbons. His training in high speed was a blessing as he moved well from the projectiles, but not the straight kick to the chin, delivered by Haku who scowls at the new enemy. Along with Yugito.

"You want me, be ready for a fight for your life. And dare threaten the lives of my friends, I will kill all of you," The Yuki survivor spoke in an icy tone. Causing Dosu flew backwards.

**==With Sayuri==**

As with Omoi and Karin protected Team 7 as with Sayuri was nervous, but she did knew since she knew the event of the fake-kumo incident.

"Come on girl. Me and my teammates are not here to kidnap you like the last time." Omoi said while eating his lollipop, as Sayuri glance at him and then she notice a Nodachi sword strap on his back and cause astonished of she recognized that sword.

"Is that the Nageki Hocho?" Sayuri asked, as Omoi sighed and replied. "Yes, it's grade 29."

"Oh!" Sayuri said. "I guess I better thank Naruto-kun to help us."

"I guess," Omoi complained and remove the stick and took out another lollipop in different flavor.

**==With Naruto and Kin==**

As Kin throws senbons at him while Naruto deflected with his gauntlet on his left arm without activate the shield.

Kin was underestimated him but since she couldn't defeat her opponent. But it turns out as she took a kunai and charges straight at him and as she in in range and...

*Clash*

Kin was shocked that as she notice a blade came out in Naruto's wrist, as she notice there's another one as Naruto countered with his Hidden Blade. As he trust his 2nd blade and as she forcefully jump backwards avoided to strike. And Naruto throw a follows of shurikens at her as Kin took out her kunai and deflected them.

As without notice Karui charges at Kin with Kogarasumaru at Kin as she swing her sword in front as she quickly drew her kunai at her pouch and deflects it's blade. Then suddenly as large hand straighten to Oto Kunoichi as she reacted and push their weapons back and jumped backwards. As they look their attention is Chouji with his Bubun Baika no Jutsu.

"Chouji!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Yo, Naruto. Well, Ino is one who drag us to find you, so we saw an explosion and turns out that you use Getsuga Tensho since you were training with us." Chouji explained.

"Thanks, buddy. And I've should have known." Naruto said with a crestfallen expression.

With Karui spoke and point her sword at Chouji and said. "Hey! Who's this fa-" As Naruto cut off by Naruto appeared her with flash step and cover her mouth with hand and whispered. "Shh, Karui-san? Don't say fatty at Chouji? Since Omoi called you 'flatchest' so don't say it!" As cause Karui exclaimed hat she didn't knew the Akamichi's was taboo to word 'fat' like Omoi is complained with Karui with 'flat-chest'. But be sure she doesn't want to end up with something bad. But since they have conversation with Naruto.

As Naruto remove his hand on Karui's mouth and with the Kumo Kunoichi replied. "Sure, sorry."

Naruto sighed and with Chouji with confusion. "Hey Naruto? What was the Kumo girl said?"

Naruto replied. "Nothing!" As that he jerked and he recognized the reiatsu and turn his head attention and saw his fiancee Sakura fighting with Koumori as he tell Karui and Chouji. "Karui-san, Chouji! I better help Sakura and while you two can handle from here!"

"Sure, Naruto!" Chouji responded.

Karui sighed. "Whatever."

With it and he disappeared with Shunpo to assist Sakura.

**==Back with Sakura==**

Far from both Gotei and Kumo. Sakura and Zaku keep fighting. As Sakura was injured from the gash wound from Sakura's sword, as she slashed him then he jumped back and throws a volleys of kunais as Sakura deflected them, cause Zaku angry of who annoy the girl with skilled in Kenjutsu.

"I'll teach you for underestimating me bitch!"

Zaku roars as he points his open palms at the rosette, **"‡Zankūkyokuha!‡**(Extreme Decapitating Airwaves)**"** twin massive powerful shots of cutting wind rip through the ground as they head for his target with satisfaction. She only watches impassively stand and word, **"‡Danku!‡" **soon in sheer shock of everyone the translucent barrier blocked that power attack and cause Zakue shocked, as she points her sword forward as she diverted just from Sakura's Reiryoku acting like a shield.

|_"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"_|

Pointing her free open palm towards her enemy she narrows her eyes.

**"‡Hadō # 31: Shakkahō!‡"**

Soon a bean of a medium size red flames fires at high speeds. Zaku only had a second to move out of range, but not his left arm. His painful echoing roar is heard throughout the area as Sakura's Hadō technique literally destroys his arm from his body. The wound is cauterized but that does little as Zaku is on his knees screaming in sheer intense pain. All the while the others are in pure shock seeing such a display from the rosette, but for teammates it is unnerving how frozen her gaze is as she looks down at her enemy, or to put in correct terms, her prey.

"Your pride and arrogance was your defeat Oto. I will send you hell. Give the devil my regards," Sakura speaks in an icy tone.

Zaku only had a moments pleading for his life as he sat up. The blade went through his neck like a hot knife through butter. Dosu and Kin while they were fighting, watch in horror as they saw Zaku's head fall from his body. Soon her jade eyes fall over to the other Oto Genin.

"I must admit, you are far more impressive than I was lead to believe."

An emotionless tone catches her off guard as she slowly looks back. "But will it be enough?"

Her eyes soon widen as she draws up her Zanpaktou to guard from Koumori's sword as it comes down. The near dead-like green eyes gaze into her vibrant jade.

"YOU!" Sakura exclaimed.

**==With Iwa Team==**

Moving through the forest Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi try to find their comrade who vanished fifteen minutes ago. While the large Genin is worried, the granddaughter of Ōnoki was slightly annoyed. Since yesterday after whatever that power was that overwhelmed the area, Kōmori has been literally preoccupied with something. Then today he vanishes soon after they found the scroll they needed. The man is a mountain of shadows and mystery, and neither the two childhood friends knew much about him. Other than he is a hell of a Kenjutsu and Taijutsu master, though no one has ever seen the styles he uses ever in Iwa. Hell if the Kunoichi was honest she swore the man just appeared out of nowhere.

"Can you sense him Kurotsuchi-sama?"

The teen Kunoichi sighs, "He is several meters ahead. I can also feel some others there as well."

"Is he fighting someone?" He concerned.

Kurotsuchi is silent as they press further. No matter how strange he is, Kōmori is still a comrade, and they will help him.

**==With Haku and Yugito==**

Dosu slams into one of the trees; he felt his world in blur as the Ice user hit him with hard punch to the chest. He never saw his opponent pull of small kunai with Ninja wire tied to the rings at the end. The bandaged Genin hisses as the Kunai rip through his shoulders and legs. In a flash the Haku and Yugito goes through a rapid hand signs.

**"‡Sensatsu Suishō!‡"**

**"‡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!‡"**

As some water from the air around him while it's raining and surrounding environment into one thousand long needles. And a large Fireball directs them to Oto Genin Leader at high speed, Haku stay calm since he was raised by Zabuza and with Yugito focus but keeps their eyes focused solely on their enemy. They watches as the needles hits and engulf the young teen, but hears no scream of pain or anguish.

They lets loose a torrent of flames which uses the wires to shoot forward towards the Oto Genin leader. Haku and Yugito smirks but keeps their sights focused solely on their enemy. They watches as the flames engulf the young teen, but hears no scream of pain or anguish.

"Not bad."

They sharply turning, he just avoids Dosu fist, barely noticing the odd gauntlet on his forearm. _'He use Kawarmi, when?!'_

But soon the question is lost as they feels a sharp pain in their ears. He soon feels his whole body racked in overwhelming pain as his sense of gravity becomes unbalanced. And Dosu punch in the same gauntlet and made her numb and kicked the Kumo Kuniochi on the ground.

"How does it feel? Like your world is spinning like a top? This is one of Otogakure's signature techniques, the ability to use sound itself as a weapon."

"Sound?" Haku grunts in pain as he falls to his knees holding his ears, blood beginning to seep from them.

"That's correct. I'm impressed I heard there's an Ice user here on Konoha. You see there are many ways to cripple a person, but if you want to make the person suffer, you use sound. More specifically going for the weakest point within all people, the ear drum. By using the correct pitch, sound can be used to not only cripple to complete unbalance your opponents."

As he finished his talk, Haku's vision became fuzzy, which intensified the effects. He has to shake this off! Naruto, and Sakura needs him damn it! Dosu slowly walks over to his prey as he pulls a curved tipped kunai from its holster. Sasuke snarls as sees a dark smile from Dosu's covered lips.

**"‡Kagemane no Jutsu‡: **Complete…**"**

Haku looks behind Dosu while the said Genin strains to turn his head. _'Is that...'_

"Man, and here all I wanted to do was watch the clouds today. Troublesome…"

The Haku sighed of what Naruto said to him that Shikamaru is lazy after all, sure enough he sees the Nara heir in a kneeling position with his hands in a seal arrangement. He soon sees Shikamaru's shadow literally extending from his body to Dosu. Trying to regain his balance as he shakes his head, Haku slowly raises to his feet. His coal eyes stare into Dosu's as he grabs the Oto Nin's Kunai from his hand. Now the snarl comes from the bandaged Genin as Haku glares.

"You lose…"

With a quick and precise slash he cuts Dosu's throat without any blood gushing out. The teen is dead in seconds as Shikamaru sighs dropping his clan's jutsu to letting the corpse fall. "Kinda brutal don't you think?"

"He was the enemy Shikamaru-san." The shadow user shrugs but stays quiet. "And thanks by the way, and we better help Yugito-san."

"Is she's from Kumo?" Lazy wondered.

"No, she is a friend of Naruto-san, since she and her team meet him in his shop." Haku explained as he's heading Yugito.

As Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

The Ice user chuckles but focuses back to the final enemy after tending Yugito, the Iwa Genin…

**==With Sakura and Koumori==**

Sakura grunts as she being pushed by Koumori's blade. _'Why the hell is he even here?! Is Iwa working with Oto?' _Somehow her gut is not agreeing on that. It was as if her soul was screaming that he was not who she thinks. With a parry, the Iwa Genin uses his heels as he spins at almost lightning speed with his sword. Ducking in seconds she quickly thrusts forward. What he does next leaves her speechless, by using what looks like Shunpo he vanishes and appears as he grabs the her blade's tip as his eyes stare into her's.

"Your form is raw, but show promise. Unsuspecting, I did not think a 'He' was here."

Her jade eyes narrow dangerously. "Who are you?"

Silence is his answer before he vanishes from nearly being hit by a kunai. Ino lands beside her friend as she pulls more ready to strike with her tessen. Sakura looks at her friend and both share a small smirk as they see Koumori appear not far in front of them.

"More trash…"

The Yamanaka heiress felt a tick mark pop on her head as she shakes her fist at the raven haired Shinobi. "Hey buster, it's Ino Yamanaka! Heiress of the Yamanaka Clan!"

Koumori says nothing as he stares at the two teens with a blank stare. Lifting his free hand he points his index finger at the two. The moment he did Sode no Shirayuki soon appears in front of Sakura and Ino. "So you choose now to act. Zanpaktou…"

Sakura blinks while Ino widens her eyes. Why did the snow spirit now stand in front of them and made Ino surprised of how beautiful the snow spirit is. _'Sode no Shirayuki?'_

'That… 'Man' is not what he appears to be. Let Naruto handle this now. Distracted him for long enough to when he get here.' Yukki-onna said link with her with a frown.

"Ino, we better distracted him for Naruto-kun have this."

The platinum blond tilts her head; "Oh! Sure?"

But as those words left their lips Sakura grabs Ino and Shunpo out of the way from lava fired at their location.

"Well… Well… Well."

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi soon arrive and stand on either side of Koumori. "Found Konoha huh? I'm impressed to having a ice user like the Ice user here?" the Iwa Kunoichi said."But who is this women," the Iwa Kunoichi added points to Sode no Shirayuki.

"They were distracted me for Naruto Kurosaki appeared. And a spirit in league with Naruto Kurosaki and Sakura Haruno. He is not to be trifled with lightly Kurotsuchi," Koumori comments off handedly.

With one hand on her hip the Iwa Kunoichi smirks as Team 10, 11 plus Sayuri, along with Kumo soon get in a respected fighting stance behind the girls.

"You are outnumbered, leave at once," Haku says coldly.

"Kumo allied with Konoha?" Akatsuchi exclaimed.

Sayuri narrows her eyes with her Sharingan when seeing Kurotsuchi's smirk grow dark. "Why, this looks like a simple practice run for me."

Sakura stance grew steely as she sees Koumori stare at her. But soon a power wave of reiatsu hits the area. The force nearly rivals Zangetsu, the pressure surprises Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi both. But everyone saw Naruto appeared himself is spellbound by the color surrounding them.

"Naruto-kun?" The rosette whispers.

Soon they all see Naruto as soon take his place with blue-like flames outlining his body. His two eyes; one is purple ripple eye and the other is amber and black and with a half-hollow mask **(AN: Thinks Ichigo's first hollowfication fight against byakuya)** now a glow, Koumori's eyes widen briefly seeing the intense power emanating from the 2nd Rikudou Sennin. Soon he drawn Zangetsu's sword in his hand as he points it at Iwa.

"Live or **DIE**…"

His words sent chills through some of his Konoha, Kumo comrades and through Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi. Every sense in the Iwa Kunoichi said run feeling this unknown pressure but also Naruto's deadly threat.

"Koumori," she asks wearily.

"My curiosity will wait." The Iwa Genin soon vanishes with his comrades.

Lowering his sword the blond lets both the pressure and glow fade and place his hand on half of the mask engulfed and as the reishi of the mask fade and narrow his eyes. _'It better be...Ulquiorra Cifer.'_ Turning around and looking back at everyone he smirks.

"Yo."

"Naruto-kun," Sayuri asks out of concern while she ran to her brother-figured.

"You alright, Sayuri?" Naruto asked.

Sayuri nodded . "Yes, but, how did you-"

"I know what Orochimaru was doing?" Naruto answered and with a sighed. "How's Hitomi?" He asked in concerned.

Sayuri nodded and and she felt Naruto's touch. And then...

"NARUTO-KUN!" Ino glomped Naruto back cause Sakura furious.

"INO-PIG! LET GO MY NARUTO-KUN!"

"NO FAIR INO! YOU WON'T GET YOUR HANDS WITH HIM!" Sayuri exclaimed in jealousy.

Everyone sweat-drops of what they doing another cat-fight while Haku looks over to Shikamaru along with Karui. "Is they always like that?"

"Yes, they do a lot," Shikamaru sighed shaking his head. "Since they were still in a Academy, and good thing they are not fangirls. So troublesome."

"It is official, Konoha is full of weirdos," Karui whispers to Omoi.

Her teammate only nods in agreement while getting out a new lollipop. As they all took the time to catch their breath a powerful wave of killer intent washed over the area. While not as strong as Orochimaru's, it was enough to get everyone's attention. Looking over everyone saw visible purple chakra spiraling upward like a small tornado with a lone figure standing in its eye. The energy was powerful enough to kick up the wind around them as everyone tensed up. Both Naruto, Sayuri and Sakura widen their eyes as they see glowing pair of Sharingan eyes glaring at them. But something was off, really off. The hate and malice in Sasuke's eyes glare hotly at the whole group. As Ino let go of Naruto and with Shikamaru and Chouji were intense.

The atmosphere was tense as everyone saw the glowing pair of Sharingan eyes staring right into everyone. But what got under the skin of most of the people is the dark undertone coming from the Uchiha's eyes. It was the look of hate, disgust, as if looking down at inferior being before him.

"Sasuke-nii," Sayuri barely whispers as she almost on instinct hides some behind Naruto.

Yugito hisses along with Nibi inside her, neither one liking the feel from the dark chakra or the Uchiha's gaze to their new friend. Haku were growing tense by the second as they instinctively readied for combat. Karui and Omoi were along the same lines while at the same time trying to figure out the level of hate from the Uchiha. And same goes with Karin? She felt terrified of who much Chakra he stores.

As he manifest his Genrai Kojaku appeared on his hand; but his bow turned into dark purple linings as he pulled the reisi string. "**‡Genrei Kojaku; Heilig Pfeil‡**…" As he release and fires a thousands of arrows at the group.

As Naruto stepped forward and yelled. "**‡Bakudo 81. Danku!‡**"

The translucent barrier prevent from being hit by Sasuke's arrows. As Sasuke light screen step and appeared in the air and amassing a large quantity of Reishi from his surroundings along his left arm to well beyond his shoulder, before with his arrows ready to fire.

**"‡Licht Regen!‡**" Sasuke unleashes a devastating volley of innumerable arrows at the group, as Sakura make a move and yelled. **"‡Danku!‡"** Sakura create a large Barrier above them as the arrows and turn to her comrades. "Guys! I can't hold much longer!"

As they obeyed Sakura as they spread in both sides and then as Naruto recovered the hit as he saw Sasuke attack his teams and comrades as he stood and with his Zangetsu in-front and yelled. "**BANKAI!**" As the reiatsu engulfed Naruto change into Tensa Zangetsu.

The orange-blond mentally grumbles as he keeps his eyes locked on Sasuke. At the same time he could feel Sakura behind him, trembling by the evil gaze from their teammate. As the purple chakra fade everyone sees black burn like mark cover some of Sasuke's neck to his jaw.

But what he does next catches everyone off guard. Vanishing from his spot Naruto shoves Sakura out of the way in time before being hit by direct kick to his jaw. The power and force behind rattles him as he is sent flying into a tree. Everyone is shocked, just why the hell did the Uchiha attack his own? Sakura who staggered but kept her balance winced as she saw the blond hit the wood with sickening thud and sliding down onto the ground on his backside. She wanted to run over to him but was also worried about why Sasuke was acting like this.

"Sasuke! Stop!" Sakura charges with high spees at Quincy Uchiha with her sword as Sasuke while snarling and drawn his Yubashiri and clashes their blades. Sasuke growled mindless with his sharingan flares at her. "Stop this Sasuke! We're your friends and your teammates, you're not yourself! Just stop please," Sakura pleads on her eyes.

As Keep attacking their comrades. As Sakura punched Sasuke and as he block the blow thanks to his eyes. As she kicked her in a jaw with brute force.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled in concerned as he turn to Sasuke with a growled and charged at him in velocity speed. As he slashed his black sword at Sasuke and he deflected as clash off and fires his 5 red 8-point shuriken for first time in battle as he deflected side swing.

"**‡Bakudō #4: Hainawa!‡** (Crawling Rope)," he shouted as he generated a crackling yellow rope made of reiryoku before throwing it at Sasuke. As he light screen step to avoid it as Naruto can detected his reiatsu and as Sasuke appeared behind with a Horse+Tiger handsigns that make Naruto recognized to use it.

"**‡Katon: Gōenkyū!‡** (Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball)" Sasuke inhaled and shot out a meteor sized fireball that slammed into Naruto, the snake was pushed further into the ground before the sphere exploded in a huge explosion. Letting competitor Teams from the forest or everyone from the village saw a horror of Sasuke's Jutsu preformed.

Letting everyone shocked of how Sasuke preformed a A-rank Jutsu is so powerful. With Sasuke with a crazy smile of who he killed his foes and then a voice appeared behind him.

"Sasuke, you need to stop!" Naruto said and he quickly place his palm on his back and whispered.

"**‡Rikujōkōrō!‡"** Naruto chanted as he summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into Sasuke midsection, holding him in place with Kidō.

As Sasuke jumps back, then impale his sword and spread his palms away with their arms extended out to the sides, and yelled. "**‡Bakudō #99, Part 1..." **

"**Kin!**(Seal)**‡**" Naruto chant and before clasping their hands together, with the fingers intertwined intricately. As the binding its Sasuke's arms to their back, wraps the spiritual fabric around their entire body and continues to pin Sasuke, with the spiritual fabric stacked to the ground around the target, with several iron shafts in the shape of an X. As made Sasuke struggled of what Naruto's strongest Bakudo can do.

As Kumo Team, Team 10, and Sayuri with Sakura on her arms arrived of what recovered from Sasuke's arrows.

As Karui spoke. "What the hell is THAT? First an Uchiha gone rampage by fires those glowing arrows, then fires a freaking A-Rank Jutsu!? And then a stange Ninjutsu with no handsigns that blocks them and then some stange lights surrounds him and then another stange jutsu to bind the Uchiha!?" She freaked out.

"It was Orochimaru-teme's doing to him." Naruto answered bluntly. "And I tell you about it later." he added as he gazed at Sasuke's strugled from his bakudo. As Naruto revert to normal stated. As he took glance at Sakura and said. "You okay, Sakura-chan?"

With Sakura responded and glanced at her lover. "I'm okay, Naruto-kun. I better patch myself up." As she said before she can healed herself and made Naruto sighed in relief.

"What the hell is that you change in appearance?" Omoi asked in wondered.

I'll explained it later. But..." As he gaze at the binding Sasuke, as Naruto slipped a piece of paper on his pouch with a Kanji '清める' (Purify).

As Yugito wondered. "What's that?" She asked.

Naruto glanced at Yugito and answered. "This is a new Seal I Invented, I've been working this seal for years to complete it and also I been research Anko's Curse Seal? It allows to remove curse Seal that Orochimaru place? Since there's a chance of this seal is 99% that nothing will happen,"

As Sayuri spoke nervous. "And the 1% means?"

"The 1% chance of the seal completely sealing away the person's chakra... permanently." Naruto sighed. "But since Sasuke's reiryoku still intact."

Sayuri was shocked of if what will happen to her twin brother about his chakra will be sealed away forever, andthen with an answered. "Do it! I don't care the risked,"

As Naruto place the paper on his neck. "I should warn you. This will probable hurt, and you'll need to stay off duty long enough for your body to re-adjust to the lack of the seal." With that, he channeled his reaitsu into the seal. For thirty seconds, nothing happened, and then Sasuke let out a yell of pain, as he fell to one knee. He was suddenly surrounded in an aura of dark, evil energy, which began to decay, before completely disappearing. He stayed down there, panting, as Naruto peeled away the paper. As he did, the curse mark came up with it, leaving his skin completely unblemished. Naruto looked at the sealed paper, before burning it. As he did, the curse mark in it actually let out a small shriek of pain. Naruto just smirked and he dispelled his Bakudo. As Sayuri and Sakura went besides Naruto.

"I-Is it gone?" Sayuri asked. Naruto slance at the Uchiha twin hen turn to Sayuri and nodded, and suddenly, he found himself on the ground, in a tight bear hug, from Sayuri. She was crying happily into his chest of glad her brother is free, holding him tightly, He awkwardly hugged her back. Finally she looked up at him, a huge smile on her face. That made the girls frowned.

"You have no idea what you've done for Sasuke-nii. No idea. I'm forever in your debt." Naruto just wriggled a bit.

"Ummmm... well, would you mind getting off me? I don't want someone walking in, and tarnishing your reputation." She smiled, getting off. She came over to her brother, and hugged him again. Naruto smiled, until Sakura coughed.

"Well, a successful test then?" She asked. Naruto nodded, as Sayuri let him go. "Well then. Sayuri, you're better get your brother and then I will remove the seal Hitomi that Orochimaru placed, until I run a satisfactory check up on your brother." Sayuri nodded.

**==With Orochimaru Before Curse Seal Removal==**

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Orochimaru was feeling a sharp stabbing pain in his body.

"What's going on?" He asked as he felt the pain get worse. "My link with Sasuke is being disrupted." He said to himself while clenching his teeth to hold a scream of pain back. He had felt the connection between himself and Sasuke's mind get broken and the curse mark destroyed which shocked him to his core, he growled in anger as the one he had chosen to be his next vessel was taken from him before he could fully tempt him with the power the mark offered. "DAMN YOU BRAT! Someday soon I will get Sasuke back in my grip and when I do there will be hell to pay Naruto Kurosaki!" Orochimaru screamed to heavens.

**==Present - With the Gang - 6:02pm==**

As sundown approach the four teams –minus an unconscious Sasuke rested- sat around a fire. All the teams pulled together, a strong layer of traps, as they laces well-made traps as well as while Naruto and Zangetsu places a 2-Way Invisible Barrier Seals and a unique spirit barrier which acts like a Genjutsu but stronger around the area sine the outer layer is invisible layer. Gotei Squad plus Karin, Team 7, Team 10 and Kumo make camp with the boys putting up a fire with some freshly hunted food. But since Hitomi awoke from Naruto's Gogyo Kaain to reseal her it's effects. With Karin out in the trees. They all sit around the fire with Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki standing beside their masters. Team 10 could not help but stare at the snow spirit in wonder plus Hitomi and Kumo, but how she look beautiful and calm. As for the blond and rosette, they sit together with Sakura laying her head on Naruto's shoulder. Her arm wrapped around him with her small fingers laced with his. And before Sayuri fill everyone the details about they encountered Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru showed up," Shikamaru asks in a rare serious tone.

"Yes, he seemed to be after Naruto. And he used Sakura-san as bait to get him angry," Haku said remembering the event vividly. "And good thing we outmatched him, after all."

The two clan heirs and one heiress plus Kumo and 7 look at the blond as if he was insane. Though Shikamaru soon figured, it would be so like Naruto to fight a Sannin.

"And you shouldn't seen us to fight that creep? And hell, Haku use Hyoryuudan in the first time we taught her."

Ino, Hitomi and Chouji's eyes widen while Shikamaru's narrow along with Kumo. One of the legendary Densetsu no Sannin appearing was no joke. It being the biggest traitor, they knew things have gotten seriously more dangerous now. But Gotei Squad overpowered Orochimaru.

With Hitomi spoke. "Since Orochimaru that my godparents mention me? He place the Curse Seal on Sasuke like Anko?" as the red-hair glance to Naruto. "Why did you made that seal to remove Sasuke's Curse Seal on his neck?" She asked and she glanced to Karin that her former brother with? "What about Karin-san?"

Naruto answered with a glare. "It's none your business!"

That made Hitomi cringed as she turn glance away from Naruto's face and cause Kumo confuse of what just happen between the Hokage's daughter and Moon Slayer.

As Sakura said. "Well Since Naruto made some seals to communicated each other." That made everyone exclaimed and she continue. "And since we used distraction to get him to fall in a trap, and we used Kage bunshins for me to use 'Tsukishiro' at the center to trap him. And then with Naruto-kun's **'Getsuga Tensho**' to weaken him? And since it take for a while for Anko to finished him off? But it turns out, she failed before we sense him that his still around? Since Naru-kun forgot the Seal to removed from Anko." with a narrow eyes at her fiancee and that made him scratch his behind his head for embarrassment.

The rest was history as Team 7 minus Sasuke, 10 saw with Kumo and joined in to help their fellow Konoha rookies. Shikamaru soon sighs.

"Man, nothing is ever simple with you guys… Troublesome…"

Naruto smirks; "Well it would be boring if was. And as you see Sakura-chan did good with her skills after all. And first time to meet Shirayuki-chan out in the world."

As Karui spoke. "Woah! I don't believe of that women is so...damn beautiful." she admitted,

"Thank you Karui-dono." Yuki-onna said calmly tone that made boys and Yugito blushed of how beautiful of the snow spirit's manners of social formality.

Causing Karui blushed. "AHH Shucks! Cut it out! you're embarassing!" with a tsundere attitude. **(AN: Lol)**

Omoi sighed and then remove the lolipop stick and throw out and took out another one.

And with Hitomi but since before she awoke from the coma. Before of what her brother look concern by saving herself and her team.

**==Flashback Start==**

_Hitomi stir of about awoke from the Seal that Orochimaru placed? As she stood up in seating up as she rubbing her eyes and said. "What happen?" with groaning._

_As Hitomi turn her head attention to Naruto and her team that cause shocked of how she saw? She saw Kumo team that Naruto is talking with? One is a blond that like her brother's and Ino? They were talking like a good friends. And she turn her head and saw Sasuke was resting next to her and she shocked of see the seal is on his neck that Snake Sannin placed and it turns out it's gone? But how? Since can't tell for sure. As Hitomi stood as she saw Naruto head turn to his attention letting the other blond saw she have awoke. As Ino saw Naruto glance something that means her former friend awoke. As Naruto approaches to Hitomi with Sakura and her teammate Sayuri besides him._

_As Naruto knelled with a emotionless face with a slight tone. "Are you alright, Htomi-san?"_

_With reacted of what her former brother said and with a nodded. "Yes, Nii-san. But what happen to Sasuke? And what the weird mark on his neck?" She wondering pointed at her teammate._

_"Don't worry. I just get rid of it with my new advance seal that removes Curse Seal that Orochimaru implanted." Naruto explained and cause Hitomi surprised of how Naruto can remove Sasuke's Curse Seal that since her mother did not have time to remove Anko's seal, but it's too late. He did make a advance seal to remove Orochimaru's Curse Seal._

_"And also I was researched of Anko's seal since you were...'busy' by them." Naruto added._

_Hitomi was stunned by his words? Since their parents did not time for remove Anko's Seal since they were training her and it was too late to help her, and now...since of what Anko said that she doesn't need her parents help anymore. And now the snake lady lost respect to her mother._

_With her words from Naruto and asked. "Hitomi-san, lift her shirt? Only the seal?"_ _As he instructed her and raised his hand then created the symbols of 水__(water), 金__(metal), 土__(earth), 火__(fire) and 木__(wood) on each of his right hand fingers just as Orochimaru did, and that made Hitomi exclaimed that she knew of what he meant? As she instructed and reveal to be a seal and the additional markings. And also a mental sadistic smile._

_ "All right Hitomi keep your shirt up so I can get a good shot," Naruto explained and Hitomi does so. "Gogyou Kaiin!" he called slamming his fingers on Hitomi's seal._

_Hitomi screamed in pain, "Oh jeez!" She groaned._

_They noticed the five elemental seal on Hitomi's regular seal vanished, "That should take care of your chakra problems, Hitomi." Naruto explained as he stood and he walk away. 'Looks like I got what I need.' he thought._

_"Hmm," Hitomi wondered as he concentrated, 'Kurumi can you hear me?' he thought._

**_':Hitomi!:' _**_Kurumi called exclaimed in concerned._

_Hitomi sighed. 'I thought that I've lost the connection.'_

_**':Yeah, good thing I've contact Naruto-kun for some help.:'**_

_'You called Nii-san!?' Hitomi exclaimed._

_**':Yes, before that Snake freak disrupted our link with a stupid seal, I called them in time.:'**_

_'Yeah, and good thing if we can do this to train hard to get Nii-san back.'_

_"Hey!" someone called and let Hitomi attention to Naruto and toss a scroll on her lap that turns out an 'Earth Scroll' as she turn her attention to Naruto with a confuse look._

_Naruto explained. "This scroll is no concern? We already have two scrolls, since this scroll is belong to her over here." As he pointed at the red-hair glasses girl. "Since her team left her and so we brought her along with us, and also her name is Karin, and this girl is a sensory." As said and prepare to walk away._

_"Nii-san..." Hitomi called and let Naruto stop. "Thank you." As with no respond and continue heading to his teammates and that made Hitomi sighed of how he acts._

**==Flashback Ended==**

With Hitomi was concern to her brother? With the group sat quietly as they ate some food Naruto had sealed in a storage seal. Shikamaru kept eyeing Yugito and Naruto off handily while Chouji sat near Omoi. Karui kept her senses sharp while eating but also glancing at Naruto also.

The said blond hardly ate while he watched the fire, on either side of him is Sakura and Ino with Sayuri beside the rosette and Yugito near the Hyoton user. Karin occasionally sensed the chakra signatures for a precaution.

As Yugito went approaches Naruto and seat besides him.

With Naruto broke the silence. "So, and how was life in your village?"

Yugito looked sharply seeing the sheer shock and horror on people's faces. She saw Haku, Sakura, and Sayuri being affected the most. "Sounds familiar. I am more or less the '_demon_ _whore'_ of Kumo. Can't count anymore how many beatings and starvation I had back then. Things only got a little better when the new Raikage gained power, especially since his brother is the Hachibi Jinchurriki."

Naruto looked up at his fellow blond in surprise. "Yugito," Karui hissed.

The stern angry look from the said Genin made the redheaded Kunoichi stiffen in fear and backed down. "I don't want to hear it from you. All Jinchurriki are brothers and sisters, and I will not lie to Naruto nor Namikaze-san about her surrogate kin and the forefather too." That made everyone tha tnaruto considered the forefather of the bijus? due of he has the Rinnegan itself since Hitomi doesn't.

Naruto frowned, "You know that Gaara guy is one of them too, right?" As he place his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I know," Yugito eyes the fire sadly. "He is what we would have been if not for kindness of some."

The group was silent again till Sayuri spoke up. "Then since you have the eye of our ancestor's father, Naruto-kun?"

Nodding the blond looked at his Kumo friend; "how do bring that up to your first friend?"

"And since I heard your village was praised the Hokage's daughter before? Since after the place is quiet since we heard rumors from them that the Namikaze Clan are called 'Clan of Neglectful children', correct?" As Naruto nodded.

That made Hitomi flinch. "DON'T CALL US-" As she interrupted by a burst of KI came from Nauto with a cold savage glared at her and that cause Hitomi shaken of what she tried to protested, as she continue eating to never mind of what Yugito insulted her Clan because of her mistakes.

With Karin glance at Sakura. "Why are Naruto-san and Hokage's daughter are having an argument?" She asked whispered.

Sakura responded ant look over to Karin and eyes rolled to their sight and with her hand on the side and whispered answered, "Because he was once Hokage's son? Since their family neglected him favor to their daughter? Since my parents broke their friendship by they made a arrange marriage between us."

Karin and Yugito shocked of what she said and as Yugito went to Sakura and said. "You serious?" Blond jinchuriki said.

Sakura nodded. "Since Naruto-kun told me the Laws from the Uzumaki? And that's how I need to married him until then."

Hearing some groaning everyone looks sharply at Sasuke who is slowly waking. Narrowing his eyes, with a hidden blade extracted in his wrist unconsciously as he goes to stand. Sakura's hand grabs his and grab her snow sword. The two look at each other as the rosette looks at him pleadingly. Sighing he lets his kunai slip into her small hands.

His head feels like a Kage hit him all over the place as Sasuke looks at an calmly Naruto kneeling in front of him. His onyx eyes blink in surprise noticing the other teams sitting by a fire, he looks back at Naruto.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember Sasuke," Shikamaru finally speaks up.

Sasuke nodded. "Last time I tried to get a bounty to Orochimaru by using one of my seele schneiders since then it went blank."

"Orochimaru place a Curse Seal on your neck."

Sasuke widens his eyes in shock at Yugito's comment. Naruto continues; "Sayuri told me what happen, he put some seal on your neck which made you act crazy. He tried to do the same for me but failed with the backup you see behind me. Anyway you don't remember waking up with some crazed look and with purple chakra covering your body and attack us wildly, and I was able to bind you and... I was able to remove the seal on your neck." Naruto explained the last words.

Sasuke was relief of who Naruto can removed the Curse Seala in time? Since He and his sister explained from him by researches Anko's Curse Seal, since they were little? But good thing he got the right seal he made for at least since he doesn't need the Namikaze to remove it.

Since Sasuke was told what happened when Orochimaru found Naruto and his team, they was in awe hearing how his team fought overpowered and stop him. Then the 'Yodaime' and Sandaime showing up with a mass platoon of Anbu. He always knew the Kage did send them and the Elder had a soft spot for Naruto, but this showed how strong it really was. As Naruto stood and announced. "We will leaving Tomorrow? Night shift guard duty for at least." As Naruto shunpo'd and leaving everyone for agreed of Naruto said.

"Then it's good thing Naruto was the Clan-Head… only the fathers of our classmates have his back to over-vote the council," Sasuke admitted out.

"They sound like a fun bunch," Yugito said dryly.

The Uchiha eyed her dryly; "save a few in clan leaders the rest are not greedy self-centered scum that only care for themselves. Only Elder Homura is anyone of good reputation, the second elder I would like to see on fire. And Sandaime help him too."

Yugiito agreed with Sasuke and wondered. "So, what was those glowing arrows?"

"Oh!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Well, you see, I am a Quincy? Since it's new to the Konoha? Because I can materialized Genrai Kojaku."

"I see," Yugito admitted. "So that explains the purple energy that corrupted your arrows?"

"Yes," as Sasuke materialized his bow, but it turns out Yugito gaze at the bow that the color before was purple and now its' in its original blue color.

**==Next Morning - With Orochimaru==**

"So you are all that is left?"

Orochimaru stands on one of the large branches of one the many massive trees scattered all within the forest of death. Kneeling before him with her head bowed, Kin's face is blank, much like Orochimaru's as she gave the details of her mission.

"Hai, Dosu and Zaku were both killed. Dosu by the Yuki, and Zaku by the Civilian-born. It basically I was outnumbered, and that how I can't beat them all at once."

A snarled of Sannin's temper. _'That brat!? I can't get Sasuke-kun from my hands. Not only that, the Kurosaki-kun's skilled in Fuinjutsu are far superior then Uzumaki? Since Karin is with them. Not what I anticipated but still an interesting turn of events. Perhaps the girl will prove as valuable as Naruto-kun if I can get to her. Will have Kabuto keep an eye on them…'_

"Orochimaru-sama…" Looking at the girl she lifts her head. "I have failed my mission, thus my death will be as payment."

"Oh?" the Snake Sannin lifts an eyebrow.

"I am well aware we are merely pawns to you. And I accepted that fate; you kept your promise to me and made me strong. But I have failed in keeping my word to you, thus will accept my death as punishment."

Silence spread through the area till Orochimaru chuckles as he walks over and crouches down to her level. Their eyes are fixed on each other as he lifts a finger, lightly touching her cheek.

"You are as clever as Kabuto. He too realized he role and accepted it. This is why I still have use of you my precious Kin. Since both Dosu and Zaku are dead you cannot continue the exam. But that does not mean you cannot stay and watch."

Tilting into his touch she eyes her master curiously; "And Kurosaki and the Uchiha?"

His face becomes thoughtful. "They are beyond our reach for the moment presently. But opportunity has a way of presenting itself. And then will claim them."

"Hai!" Kin replied.

**==With the group==**

Once all the teams were ready. And Naruto and his team felt Sasuke was now fit to travel, Team 11 and company made a full sprint for the tower with Karin. When Naruto asked if everyone had their respect scrolls the blond was floored when everyone held up their respected item. Since they wasted enough time and this being the next to the final day they made a dash to the end of stage 2.

Least they have a day's rest there before whatever was next.

Moving through the branches the groups displayed a well-oiled team formation. Naruto on front with his Rinnegan at point next to Sakura. The Uchiha Twins takes rear with their Sharingans active; Sasuke has full-matured and Sayuri has 2-matured. Everyone else are in by Neko and Kuma opinions' –Usagi being sent back to the tower for her report-, strategic and balanced places With the ANBU arrive and witness their battle that Naruto and her team were an excellent team. For Genin to build this kind of structure after forming in a few days.

_'You truly are something special Naruto-otouto,' _Neko thought smiling under her mask.

Kuma Looked down with pride; _'Show those short sided fools what you can do kid. I'll have your back.'_

Naruto raises his hand up, which prompts everyone to stop. Sakura walks beside her lover/teammate. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Isn't that Kabuto?"

Everyone's eyes look downward on a branch below. Sure enough the fellow Konoha Genin is sitting, fixing up a wound on his arm. Karin and Sasuke scan the area as they all stay well hidden.

"There is no Genjutsu that is really him. Why is separated from his team," Sasuke asks in whisper.

Yugito narrows her eyes as she stands beside Naruto and Sakura. The Kumo Kunoichi had half a mind to go down there and smack the fool for nearly revealing Naruto Jinchurriki status. But that was not her call; "what should we do Naruto-kun?"

The blond mentally shakes it off as he lightly scowls; "he is still Konoha-nin. Let's help get him to the tower. His team might be there already." as his father's voice came in. 'Musuko? Remember? Be cool and remember your plan?' Naruto Sr instructed._ 'Sure, tou-san. I'll do that.'_

Kneeling down Naruto coughs lightly; "Kabuto!"

Quickly turning and going into a Taijutsu stance, the silver-haired Genin widens his eyes.

"Naruto? Glad to see you guys are okay. Why are Kumo and Kusa Kunoichi with you, along with another Konoha team?"

The Rennigan user/Moonslayer lifts his hand to stop the questions; "Kabuto…what are you doing here? And where's your team?" He asked.

Kabuto rubs his head sheepishly; "My team split up to gather intel about the other teams after getting our scroll. I was on may way to the tower to meet with them when I saw you guys. Why are you all together?"

"Our teams have the two scrolls needed each and we decided to stick together till we get to the tower. Safety in numbers as they say " Sayuri said. "And also Karin with Naruto is coming with us." She added and pointed at Karin.

"Ah, makes sense. Well then, mind if I tag along? Like you said, safety in number's" Kabuto asked.

"Sure, just stick together and follow Naruto-kun? Since he knew about this forest" Sakura as Naruto nodded and jumps forward to take the lead. "C'mon, and we don't want to failed the test for sure, and Central tower now," Naruto said as he jumped away with Sakura joining him and Haku with Karin as well.

"Yeah, and we better get going too" Sasuke said and follows Gotei Squad.

Sayuri shakes her head and sighs, then says "Well, the more she changes, the more she stays the same I guess." As jumps and follows her brother, while Hitomi sighed of concerned of her brother's leadership skills and she follows her teammates as well.

"No fair," Ino cried out as she put her hands to her hips.

Shikamaru grumbles as he lightly glares at his female teammate. "Troublesome woman, please tell me you were just pulling their legs."

The heiress narrows her eyes at the shadow user; "Of course I was. Only I get Naruto-kun's!"

"Troublesome woman…"

"What was that?!"

With Kumo team as Yugito look at his teammate. "I guess we better followed too." As the Nibi host jumps and while Karui frowned. "Fine, and let's go Omoi!" followed and while Omoi took out his another lollipop and look at the glasses 'genin'. "We better get going."

"Oh, you're right." Kabuto agreed.

Above them on another branch a black cat was smirking at the whole scene. _'Now I like that girl.'_ With that, everyone else follows Team 11 and 7 as the they race each other to see who makes it to the tower first. As they fade from sight.

**==Central Tower: Forest of Death==**

With his arms folded in front of him, a stern looking Hiruzen looks at a sheepish Anko who is being treated by a medic. Two hours before sun raise Minato is woken up by Urufu that an unconscious Tokubetsu Jounin was found in the Forest of Death. And also Elder Sandaime. And they arriving at the Central Tower an angry Sandaime has been staring a hole into Anko for an hour after she awoke and told what happened. As before with Minato arrived the tower and fix her seal since his wife waste her time from trained their daughter until she make a seal to remove the curse seal.

Hieuzen stated. "Have I not told you repeatedly that your obsession for vengeance will get you killed?

"AND YOU WERE NEARLY RAPED IF URUFU HAD NOT FOUND YOU UNCONSCIOUS!" Minato furious.

Anko lowers her head in shame, if that Anbu had not been on patrol for the Hebi-Sannin she would have been prey to some punk Genin that wanted to cop a feel seeing and unconscious female Jounin. Save to say seeing such a dishonorable action about to be committed wound up being three male Genin turned to burnt coal by an angry female Anbu.

The said bob-cut redheaded Anbu was beside the Kages also angry that her best friend decided to have a wild hair up her ass and fight a freaking Sannin on her own! The snake mistress felt like sinking into a hole from the stares from Hiruzen, Nimato and Urufu.

The medic looks to the Yodaime and Elder Sandaime; "she is all clear."

"Good, we will leave her here with Urufu who I know has few choice words at the moment."

"I agreed more." Minato added.

Anko paled as she watches Hiruzen, Minato and Medic leave. As soon as the door closed Urufu nearly threw off her mask as her velvet eyes glare heatedly. She leans down as he eyes look into a terrified brown at the moment.

"You better have damn good explanation as to why you think you had the skills to take on freaking Sannin," Urufu spoke in an angry melodic tone.

"Rei-Chan…"

"DON'T Rei-Chan me! Explain now!"

Anko sighed in defeat. She knows better than to even try to start an argument with Reiyoko. Raising one hand up in the air and the other on her heart and declared. "I swear to Rei-neechan I will never fight a Sannin on my own."

Standing straight Rei and nods; "Good girl. Now rest up for whoever comes here for the next stage."

Putting her mask back and turning leave she stops when Anko voices something. "Since 'she' cross the line from the 'brat' you know. He should be the one to remove it."

"Yes, she was dishonored the clan's name. And I heard the rumors, and I am no longer respected her, and to best keep him safe is me staying in Anbu to watch his back."

Anko glares at her; "That's bullshit! He blame 'her' from his existence and her daughter made a terrible mess?!"

Rei keeps her back to her friend as goes to leave. "She blame herself for not being a mother to protect them."

Opening and closing the door the female Jounin sighs. _'I guess 'he' will be here when the seal is successes? Least Naru-chan is going get my curse from the bastard. And a lot sexier now too. Hmm. In two more years, oh I will want some of that if he's not taken by then.'_

The snake mistress licks her lips as she smirks to herself.

**==Scene Change==**

Sitting in his penthouse suite in Konoha's best hotel the Tsuchikage was mauling over the events of yesterday. That incredible and ominous power which cancelled out the very color of area within this cursed village. And if that was not enough, Anbu appearing and telling trio Hiruzen, Minato and himself, Orochimaru has appeared within the village. The old Kage rubbed his hand through his goatee. Leaning against the wall in a standard Iwa uniform his son, Kitsuchi keeps his eyes closed wrapped in his own thoughts. Ōnoki looks out the window to the village below.

'You must be slipping Sarutobi and his predecessor. That or your barrier division is sorely lacking in proper Shinobi to perform adequate duty of sensory shielding. Bah! Why am I caring for this, in a village I hate the most no less!'

Even as stubborn as Ōnoki could be he knew why he was concerned. While Kurotsuchi could handle herself just fine, she is still his granddaughter, and she was his world despite her lack of respect calling him gramps all the time.

_'If she could ever steel in that pride of her's she would make a fine Tsuchikage. But to business…'_

Looking down at the table in front of him he sees the open scroll in front of him. He read the message twice now and still could not believe the sheer audacity, but at the same time there was a small appeal to the words.

_'To think he convinced that pup of a Kage to agree with this. Then again with that complete fool of a Daimyo of theirs no wonder he'd be this desperate. Bet the fool does not realize he is only a pawn to that brat serpent who also wants me and my beloved village as well in his shogi game. But if he succeeded both his and that pup's villages would gain substantial status for this act of lunacy.'_

The old Kage looks over to his son and most trusted jounin. "What do you think Kitsuchi?"

His son opened his onyx eyes to look over to his father and Kage. "I know neither of us like the thought of being that man's pawn. But the potential of the rewards if succeeded would elevate us considerably."

Ōnoki grunted; "agree… if we do agree to this we do this smart. Send word to Han."

The raven-haired Jounin's eyes widened. Wouldn't Roshi be more suited to this? But if you want to send a message, sometimes brutality is required as the example. Kitsuchi bows his head.

"Hai, Tsuchikage-Sama," the Jounin quickly Shunshins away.

The old Kage sighs. "I am far too old for this as Hiruzen is, since his successor was chosen, and I haven't select who wore my mantle. But the prospect is too appetizing. You fought so hard to protect this village Minato, and now I have the chance to crush it in my hands. since you had an heir-of-a-daughter or his twin son, killing both would be the icing on the cake. Very Orochimaru, I will play along for now…"

Sitting on the edge of the roof just above the Tsuchikage's suite, Kisuke frowns deeply as his eyes are hidden under his hat. Soundlessly he Shunpo's away. Time for a house call.

_'Hope you're having a better time than I am Yoruichi…'_

**==Later back to the Forest of Death - At Central Tower==**

The group plus Kabuto makes their way to the tower by mid-afternoon. Since before they explained to Kabuto to how the Gotei Squad overpowered Orochimaru that made him surprised of how he and his team were excellent teamwork. And since as hey told them to were did they find Karin? It was Naruto saving a redheaded Kusa Kunoichi. Which he promptly got scolded by the less patient people of the group sicne she decide to defected Kusa.

His calm and best response; "she was going to be eaten by a bear! Did you want me to stand by and watch?!"

Everyone sweat-dropped but continued forward plus Kairin with a giggle. Landing near the multiple numbered doors around the base of the tower they all finally sigh in relief.

"Well that was fun." Naruto retorted sarcastically.

Karui rolled her eyes; "Oh yeah. Nothing says fight for your life like facing a Densetsu no Sannin(Legendary Sannin) with your team. That was almost like a session with Bee-sensei minus the bad rapping and the bastard actually wanting to really kill us."

"Yup, and thank to remove the seal." Sasuke thanking him while Kabuto flinch of what he heard.

Kabuto chuckles; "Well I'm off to find my team. Thanks for the help Naruto."

The blond waves it off as they watch the silver-haired Genin walk away. As he narrows his eyes as he looks at his team who nod. While Naruto Sr in his son's mind did not like that guy for a second. Just the air about him felt off, and his expression were almost overacted. Even Chojuru did not care for the guy.

Yugito and her team looked at Naruto who kept a blank expression. "So what we're we doing exactly," the Nibi Jinchurriki asks.

"Figuring who he really is," Sasuke comments off handily.

"The way that _supposed_ Genin acted was far too scripted. Perhaps a spy I guess," Shikamaru voices his opinion.

"I thought he seemed normal enough," Sayuri responded.

Looking at his first best friend Naruto shakes his head. "Look underneath the underneath. Something like Kakashi-san drilled in their heads."

Sayuri snorts; "Was that about all he taught us next to tree climbing? Since Kakashi-sensei taught us to improved our sharingan and Kushina-sensei didn't have time to practice our kenjutsu?"

Soon eyes focus on them; "Are you saying your Jounin senseis has only taught you tree climbing and your sharingan training?" Karui said in disbelief.

The Sharingan Twins of team 7 look deadpanned; "yep…"

"Most of his time has been training Hitomi-san here," Naruto point to Namikaze-Uzumaki of Team 7.

"Kaa-san is trying to taught us? But since she and Kaka-nii to learned jutsus!" Hitomi comment.

"Bee-sensei is about the same," Yugito retorts.

Ino nods to her orange-blond crush. "Since Asuma-sensei taught us into their paces. And since sensei taught me tessenjustu and went to tou-san to taught me some clan jutsu. And while Shikamaru and Chouji were training their clans too."

"Well when Mr. Hat-n-Clogs(geta-bōshi) comes into the tower he trains me, but I mostly train myself and help Sakura-chan and Haku. Been teaching her my skills I just learned. And Sakura improved her Mae-kenjutsu."

"Mr. Hat-n-Clogs?" A round of confused looks from the Kumo team and Team 7 and 10.

"Mae-kenjutsu?" Karui added.

Sakura answered correctly. "He was our teacher and he is a one hell of a man, and his name of Kisuke Urahara."

"Wait!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Is that the new shop in Konoha called 'Urahara Shop'?"

Sakura nodded. "Naruto-kun grant permission to let him enter the Central Tower in the Chunin Exams, and the Mae-Kenjutsu is that I've learned and improve my skills to do so."

Chouji shocked. "Wait a minute? Isn't he owned the new candy shop?" He asked.

"He was," Naruto said. "But he was former 'Captain' in his time and that's how, for sure."

"Oh," Chouji underestand. "Then is he retired?"

"Maybe," Naruto shrugged. "He has Yoruichi-san to informed."

"Who's Yoruichi?" Ino asked wondered.

Hitomi flinched of she recognized that women's name. "I know her?!" She exclaimed and let everyone attention minus Naruto and Ino was still obvious of what she briefed.

"She was the women who help us in Wave?" Hitomi said in recognized as she look at Naruto. "But why is she here, and why she trained you and Sakura, Nii-san?" She asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes away her and replied. "It's none of your business!" with a rude tone.

Hitomi cringed and asked him again. "Nii-san plea-"

Naruto cut her words out. "I SAID IT'S NONE YOUR BUSINESS!" He burst with KI at Hitomi that made her afraid of his behavior As the Kumo team was shocked in surprised of how Naruto's outburst had argued with the Hokage's daughter? But what was the reason he hate her so much? As for Ino was huffed of her former friend demands, as with the Uchiha twins was did know the cat-women beauty. As Sakura place her hand on her fiancee's shoulder of comfort him as the KI subside and then was Naruto stared at Hitomi with a quiver on her mouth as she stepped back.

As Sakura spoke. "As HItomi-san said?" That made Hitomi flinch of what Sakura addressed her. "She was our instructor in close combat? And since she has some...'cat-like' personality." She explained.

"Meow, is she a kunoichi?" Yugito asked.

With Sayuri spoke in. "Hmm...something like that? Since me and Sasuke-nii meet Yoruichi-san back then? The only people who meet Yoruichi-san is; Kakashi-sensei, and Kushina-sensei." She explained.

"I see, is she beautiful?" Karui asked in curiously.

"She is." Sakura said. "Since she tease Naru-kun by with clothes off." That made the boys bulged eyes and blushed wildly minus Naruto who tried to resist of Yoruichi's naked body. As for Hitomi? She was jealous of the Female former Shinigami Captain.

"What Skills are you learning," Omoi asked for change a subject.

The orange-blond scratches his head. "Well, we been improve our own Taijutsus and Kenjutsus. I've been self-made form called**_ Tsuki no Taki Ryu_**** (Moon Waterfall Dragon)**. And while Sakura-chan learned**Ryū no Odori (Dragon Dance)**. And also combined with a most advance Taijutsu compaired with **_Gōken_**** (Strong Fist)** and **_Jūken_**** (Gentle Fist)**? It's called _**Hakuda **_**(White Hits)**."

"Hakuda?" Ino wondered.

As Sayuri spoke up in answered. "Snce Is a close-combat style of fighting, in which one is unarmed and uses only one's body, and it's one of the four basic fighting styles of the 'long lost village'."

Soon all the Kumo Genin and 10 are wide eyed again. Ino walks up to her crush. "Naruto-kun, that Taijutsu is similarly to other taijutsus?"

Naruto nooded. "It is? Hakuda is a High-speed **Taijutsu** (体術, _Body Skill_) attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. And that's how like Yoruichi-san is a Master of Hakuda and paired with Kisuke." He explained.

Hitomi's eyes widen in shock along the group. Naruto and Sakura has been learning and teaching their own Taijutsu combined with Hakuda. Somehow they were learned by the Master? Hitomi looks at the Kurosaki evenly.

"Nii-san, does Kisuke-san trained you and Sakura? And what about one of his employers?" She asked.

"He was Master of...Kido." Naruto answered obviously that made Hitomi exclaimed. "And the other 2 were in Suna." He added.

"That's right!" Chouji exclaimed. "Tessai-san never mention there are 2 other employers? Like the tall brown hair man that sleeping in the roof like Shikamaru does and while a light green hair girl that like Ino." He describe and look at Ino. "No offense, Ino?" With Ino replied. "None taken."

Naruto exclaimed. "Ah! That was Starrk and Lilynette?"

_'Weird names...'_ the group confused.

"That's why they introduce their names before we enter their shop? Since it's weird troublesome name." Shikamaru said. "Since he was like myself so we got watching the clouds with him." He admitted.

Naruto replied. "You get use to it." He said. "Those were complained and argument about some his laziness and while Lilynette was the person who can wake him up by use her hand on his mouth to choke him." he comment.

With Ino exclaimed. "No way! Really?" She stated and with Naruto nodded. "And also I like that girl."

"Damn," Karui stated. "So am I? I haven't meet her. And like Omoi was complained of some happens in that event."

"Yup," Naruto said.

That made group chuckled of how Team 10 meet the Arrancars. As Naruto replace with a narrow eyes. "And also they are like the Iwa's Koumori, too." He stated and made everyone stunned about the green eye emotionless man.

With Hitomi spoke. "Um, who was that?" She asked and with the group curious minus Sakura that since her zanpakuto spirit to her about 'him'.

Naruto sighed. "I'll tell you when the time comes, and right now we better get in the tower." As the group nodded.

Omoi shakes his head; "take it from someone who is a black sheep in Iwa. Things will always be a whirlwind for you."

Naruto looks at the grey hair shinobi in surprise; "was that actual concern Omoi-san?"

The Kumo Genin scoffs; "you wish."

"I think we should get to our respected doors and finish this exam," Sasuke comments.

"Right, we get that done I want to meet up when we can," Yugito smiles.

As with Naruto look at Karin and said. "Come on Karin, you can come with us." As with Karin adjusted her glasses and look at the secret fellow Uzumaki with a nod and while Hitomi seen a red hair like her mother does? But since she had something on her mind. _'Is she an Uzumaki like kaa-san?'_

All nod as they wave good bye to each other and with Karin on their team for close for comfort.

**==Inside Tower - Yugito's Team==**

Opening their respect door, Team Kumo looks at the room as they enter. But all stop and raise an eyebrow at the carved words on the wall. The redhead swordswoman of the group narrows her eyes.

"Really… a cheesy riddle," Karui grumbles.

"What were you expecting," Yugito lifts and eyebrow.

"Twenty half naked well-built men waiting on me hand and foot."

Omoi nearly chokes on his lollipop as he spits it out. Yugito only blushes and shakes her head in exasperation.

"You only need one guy" the blond weakly defends.

Both Karui and Omoi slyly grin at her as she frowns back. "What? What is this look?"

"Oh nothing," the redhead says nonchalantly. "Would that one man have blond hair and orange highlights?"

"And a pension for chaos," Omoi finishes.

Yugito looks at them confused; "why are you bringing Naruto into this?"

Both Kumo Genin faulted while Matatabi snickered. **":Oh love it when you play innocent!:"**

_'It's a gift…'_

Opening their scrolls in an 'X' pattern together Samui appears in a puff of smoke. She gave a rare small smile on the beautiful busty blond.

"Cool. Glad to see you all made."

"Damn right we did," Karui declares with a smirk. "And we will be Chunin right along with you in no time Neechan."

Omoi only shrugged as he chewed his lollipop. Samui only sighed but smirked at Kurai's enthusiasm.

But seeing Yugito's serious expression got Samui's attention. "Anything happen out there?"

The Nibi Jinchurriki sighed; "You could say that."

**==Inside Tower - With Team 11==**

The three of them step into the small room beyond and are shocked to find it void of anything except a large parchment hanging from the wall on the far end of the room with Karin.

"Hey look at this!" Sakura said as she pointed to a large poster on the wall opposite of the entrance.

-'If you lack HEAVEN, seek wisdom, be ready. If you lack EARTH, run in the fields, seek advantage. And if you HEAVEN and EARTH, you can succeed in even the most dangerous mission. These rules will guide a - extreme.'-

Naruto read the message on it and said, "It's telling us to open the scrolls."

The other two agreed and Naruto and Haku each grabbed one of the scrolls, "Alright we'll open them on three." Haku and Naruto looked over at each other, "1...2...3"

The two opened the scroll and looked to see what was inside. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the complex seal on the scroll. "Haku, Toss your scroll now!"

The two tossed the scroll away where they landed on the ground in an X. A few seconds later the there was a puff of smoke, signalling someone had summoned.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Iruka standing there, "Hey!"

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto said.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked confusion written on her face as Haku had a wary look in his eyes, obviously expecting something else.

Iruka smiled brighter, "The scrolls set up to allow us to meet the exam takers at the end of the second test and I was the one who allowed greeting you." Iruka said as he smiled at them, "All three of you pass the second test, Congratulations." As look inn glance at Karin and said. "Who's that with you Naruto? What's a Kusa Kunoichi accompany you?"

Naruto answered. "Her team got abandon her since I was hunting for food? Since she doesn't defend herself, since she got an Earth scroll? And she decide to come to us and joined her ranks by defect like Aoi does."

Iruka nodded of understand of what her team abandon her? Since Aoi deflected and stole the Nidaime's sword, since Naruto got the sword from from it's village, and since he was proud of his student that he was name in 'Bingo Book' and that's how Naruto got his reputation since he was alone.

"I see, and you did well." Iruka said proudly.

Naruto and Sakura look each others with a smile, and Haku smiled brightly. "I would like to treat you to a round of Ramen for passing but I think there might be more to this test, unfortunately, we won't know until after the test is over." he continued. Iruka stood there, smiling at them.

"Iruka-sensei, what does that plaque says? It seems to missing words and we can't figure it out." Sakura asked.

Iruka noted that with interest, "Well, this is the Chuunin motto that Hokage-sama has written. Those scrolls give the missing words," he said as he pointed at the two opened scrolls at his feet, "The Heaven in the motto refers to Human Mind and the Earth refers to Human Body…" He said as he started explaining the motto, but abruptly stopped when he heard the words that left the mouth of Naruto.

"Yin and Yang… " Naruto muttered.

"You understand?" Iruka asked with a questioning look.

"It means that if you have shortage of one you should train harder for it and only balance of the two will see you to greatness. If I am not mistaken, the missing word from the line 'These rules will guide a - extreme' must be either shinobi or person." Naruto replied completely stunning other.

"Yes, that's what it means." A dumbfounded Iruka replied.

"So, Iruka-sensei. What would have happened if we had opened the scrolls before we got to the tower. I remember them telling us back in the tents to not open them till we got here. Why was that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, think of it like this. Imagine the scrolls being like two important documents you have to deliver on a mission. You might be curious as to what's written in them, but that knowledge wasn't meant for you. We wanted to see if you would stay true to what you were told or if you would disobey orders. If you had opened them prior to getting here, all four of you would have been knocked out and would have failed the test" said Iruka.

"Snap, that would have sucked. Good thing we never actually thought about looking, huh?" said Naruto which got a nod from his team. "So what's now?" Naruto asked.

"You have about few days before the test is over. Get some rest." Iruka said and leaved room.

"Iruka-sansei!" Naruto called.

"Yes?" Iruka responded.

"Can you get Anko? Since I got the seal done. And that way you be here, til tomorrow." Naruto stated and with Iruka nodded.

As the team walked into the room allotted to them and began to rest up.

As with Naruto yawned. "I'm tired. If you want to sit here and waiting for them. I'm going to bed..." He was about to leave the waiting room and go to find a room for him to sleep here, when a hand grabbed his arm. He turned around and sees Sakura holding his arm. "Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto? May I... well... Go with you?" She asked.

"Huh? Why, Sakura-chan?" He wondered.

"Because... You know..." Sakura winked at him, as a blush came in her cheeks.

Naruto, realizing what she meant, blushed too. He also smiled. "Well, sure. You can come anytime you like, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Naruto-kun..." she said. The couple then leaves the waiting to find a room so they can.

**==Scene Change - At Night==**

The room was bathed in darkness as he awaited his men to arrive. It was strange, being back in the very village he had abandoned years ago just because he had not been chosen to be the 4th. He had no regrets though for he had made his choice. Ever since that day when Nawaki Senju, one of his first Genin student's, had died, he had been compelled to reach out and grasp the very world and learn all that was there to be learned.

Of course, he doubted very much Tsunade would be happy to know that it was her brother's death that had led him to this very moment of his life. He was drawn from his thoughts as the sound of a door opening reached his ears and a small stretch of light partially filled the room from the hall way outside.

Three shadows emerged along the light as the owners of those shadows entered the room. With a wave of his hand, several candles placed around the room came to life, illuminating both his face and the faces of Kabuto and his two teammates. Keeping his body resting against the wall, Orochimaru looked at Kabuto and simple asked "Did you get the data I wanted?"

"Indeed, was there any doubt?" said Kabuto as he pulled out a 5 small cards filled with the date he had gathered on Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sayuri and Koumori during the exams. Little did anyone know besides Orochimaru himself, Kabuto had also been present during his master's introduction to the young twins of the Uchiha clan as well as being present and unseen during the Sound teams battle to get Sasuke or his sister and the other clansman.

He handed the cards to Orochimaru who took it immediately and began to read over it very carefully in each one. "I think you will be pleased with what I have on there. It would seem you were right about them in every way" adds Kabuto.

A large smile appears on Orochimaru's face and an evil glint is seen in his eyes as he says "Good, very good indeed. It would seem he has responded better to the curse mark than I would have imagined, since that brat ruined our plans. My dear Sasuke will be a fine sacrifice for me to have when the time comes."

To Kabuto's right, Yoroi stiffened at hearing that, then said "But sir, why Sasuke Uchiha and his sister? What's so special about them?"

Kabuto gave Yoroi a displeased look, but Orochimaru just looked at him and smiled. "Jealous are we? What makes him special is their Sharigan and it's ability to copy any jutsu seen by it. An ability like that will greatly improve my power." said Orochimaru.

"And besides, Sasuke has the potential to far surpass his brother in every way, if the data I gathered is indeed correct" said Kabuto.

"I still think he's a waste of time. You can do a lot better than him, my lord" says Yoroi.

"Well if you really feel that way, why don't you test him yourself. I will arrange it so you and him fight in the preliminaries. Then, you can see for yourself why he's such a good candidate to me" said Orochimaru.

"As you wish, but I won't hold back against him. When I fight him, it will be to kill him or her?" said Yoroi.

"That's fine. Kill each of them...if you can." said Orochimaru. Kabuto noticed something in his master's voice that made him nervous.

"What about the Sound team? What should be done with Dosu, Zaku, and Kin?" asked Misumi, who stood to Kabuto's left.

"Zaku and Dosu was killed by Team 11. Kin was remains since she reported about her team, both nothing serious." Orochimaru said that made Kabuto's team exclaimed.

"As far as those 2 pawns were killed by allied the group of Kumo plus Karin? Since she attend to betrayed us since her team left her? Since she has the Uzumaki blood flow in her veins, and sinc they were heavy guarded." Kabuto said.

"Understood. If there isn't anything else, we'll be heading off to the arena floor to await the Hokage's speech" said Kabuto.

As he and his team leave, Kabuto smiles as he pulls another card out and looks it over. _'Go ahead and preen over Sasuke, my lord. Meanwhile, I'll keep myself focused on a much greater prize'_ thinks Kabuto as he looks over his copy card on Naruto.

**==With Naruto and Sakura's Guest Room==**

As the couple entered room number 43. The very last Sakura sitting on a bed, while Naruto walks towards the fridge. Before they told haku will be their room to sleep and with Karin along with the Yuki survivor. And since he'll reported to the Hokage about the situation. And then with it and things got interesting.

"Wow! They even have a fridge in there!" said the surprised Naruto.

"I know! It looks like the rooms got almost everything in here. It's like we're in paradise." said Sakura.

"Yeah, and good thing we don't want everyone who attend to interfered our moment." Naruto comment and with Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, and making sure Ino-pig, Hitomi or any girl who take you away." She stated.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, and before that..." As the sunset-blond when to the door and place a door knob sign with 'Don't Disturbed' on it, in the front door and close the door and lock it and place a 'seal' on the door and make a several hand signs, as the seal glows and the sealing writing spreading the door completely and walls with a sealing inscription lines through out the room, once its done and said. "There, this new 'Silent and Sensory' Seal I've been working on by combining both Silence and Sensory Seal each I've been working on." He stated.

Sakura awed in impressed of how Naruto was skilled in Fuinjutsu was extremely match with the Uzumakis, since Naruto was a one of the best Shinobi in Konoha, since he has his reputation and his face. And since the Namikazes tried to surpassed and matched with him, but since Hitomi tried trained harder for all their negligence. And that's how they been a family for a while? But sine zangetsu and his new parents trained him a better shinobi, but...since Hitomi went to Urahara for teachings? But it turns out that he refused, and also if she had guess Yoruichi will came by soon, but no one knows about her whereabouts?

As Naruto went to the fridge of some drinks, then he opened the fridge, they have some sodas, clean water and some cold tea and took 2 sodas in his hands. He then goes to Sakura seated on the bed that she was sitting there. Before he seat and hand the soda to Sakura as take and then he seat besides her. Then they begun to drink their sodas.

As Naruto finished his soda and stood. "Well, I better take a bath. I'm so dirty right now. You ok with that, Sakura-chan?" He said.

"Sure. Just don't take it too long, Naruto-kun!" said Sakura as she took a sip from a soda she got.

"Great! Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Naruto then goes to the bathroom so he could take a bath in here. It didn't took a long time for him to stay in the bathroom. It took him at least six-seven minutes for him to finish. Sakura was about to finish her can of soda before his, when the door to the bathroom opened. It revealed Naruto without his forehead protector and has a towel wrapping around his waist. "Hey, Sakura-chan? You don't mind if I just go out with a towel on, do you?"

Sakura smiled. "No, not at all. You can come out without it all you want, Naruto-kun."

Well, I better go take a shower. I'll be back in a few minutes, ok Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled. "Sure! I'll wait for you in a few minutes." He then sat on the bed.

"Ok! Thanks, Naruto-kun!" Sakura then goes in the bathroom. Like Naruto, it only took her at least seven minutes. After a few minutes, Sakura came out of the bathroom without her forehead protector on her head and has a towel covering her body. "So, Naruto-kun, you don't mind, do you?" she asked with a blush.

Naruto smiled again. "Not at all. You can come with it all you want, Sakura-chan."

Sakura walked towards the bed and sat next to him. "Well, Naruto-kun? Do I look even beautiful without my headband?"

Naruto didn't answer. Instead, he just stared at her spotless pink hair and snow-tip highlights. It looks even better without it. "Whoa... That's awesome... I never knew you look that beautiful without it."

Sakura blushed. "Thanks, Naruto-kun. I really appreciate this..." After that, there's a long silence. "Um... Naruto...?" asked Sakura, as she broke the silence.

"Hm? Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"Let's do it... again.."

Naruto looked at her with a surprising face. "Huh? You mean... right now?" She nodded and sat down on his lap. Naruto grinned. "Well, I guess we should do it again. Afterall..." Naruto brung his face closer to Sakura's. "... We are together, right?"

Sakura also brung her face closer to his. "Yeah... And that's how... We're together..." With no spaces left, they shared a gently, nice kiss.

**==Lemon Starts==**

**(Warning: Please skip if you are 18+ then it's Rate M. Thanks you)**

As the couple, their kiss becomes more passionate and rough than before, as they grabbed each other's head and shoved it deeper to theirs. Their hands roaming around each other's heads. Their tongues came in contact with each other, and they swirled around themselves, making it a tongue war. During this french kiss, Naruto quickly removed Sakura's towel, revealing her beautiful body and beautiful, firm, perfect breasts. Sakura did the same with his, as it revealed his already hard manhood. They pulled away from the kiss, as they panted heavily. "That was great..." said Naruto.

As he placed Sakura on the bed and Naruto jumped onto Sakura and attacked her neck while groping her tits. He growled against her neck.

Sakura moaned as her nipples hardened and her pussy flood, feeling the heat in her loins Sayuri flipped them over and laid herself over Naruto. "Naru-koi!" The girl kissed and nibbled at Naruto's neck, leaving a hicky right neck to his adam's apple. Sakura continued her way down Naruto's body...she licked his chest as she scratched his sides, making Naruto moan out in pleasure. Sakura felt Naruto's member poking her stomach and grabbed it tenderly with her hand, she stroked it gently, making Naruto yearn for more.

"S-Sakura-chan...faster..." Sakura blushed but complied. The girl made her way down to Naruto's crotch and looked at his penis intently, studying every vein during every pulse. Sakura gave the head a tentative lick, moaning out in pleasure as she did so, she liked the way Naruto tasted. The Rosette lover put the entire head into her mouth and sucked, making Naruto maon out loudly and gripped his sheets.

"Sa-Sakura-chan...that feels...incredible!" Naruto held the back of Sakura's head as he help her maintain a good tempo.

Sakura started to take more of Naruto's member into her mouth each time she had to breath, and soon she had the whole thing in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down. Naruto felt his release coming, not only does his first blowjob felt amazing, the image of Sakura bobbing her head up and down on his dick just tipped Naruto over the edge.

"Saku-chan!" Naruto exploded into Sakura's mouth, making the girl gag when the first shot hit the back of her throat. Sakura pulled away when Naruto's orgasm was over and swirled the semen inside her mouth, tasting it as she did so. She finally swallowed the whole thing after thirty seconds. Naruto's penis shot back up at the thought of Sakura swallowing his load, he was so in lust, he pushed Sakura onto her back and spread her legs.

The sunset Kurosaki plunged his head down to Sakura's pussy and started to lick her outer folds, making Sakura scream out in pleasure, she wrapped her legs behind Naruto's head to push him further against her crotch. Naruto's tongue spreaded the outer lips and began to explore the insides of Sakura, and he found the taste to be better than ramen. He reached his hands up and grabbed Sayuri's tits, squeezing them between his hands and pinching the nipple slightly with his fingers.

"Ohhhh, Naru-kun..." Sakura sucked on her own finger as she moaned out her lover's name. Naruto was really enjoying himself, he always read scenes like this from his adopted parents experience in his mind, but the words in the book didn't begin to desribe the pleasure of the real thing since he made 'Negachu' Novel. Naruto recalled something from the books and he began to lick Sakura's clit, sending his tongue under the hood and probed the sensative knob.

That did it for Sakura, she felt her loins tighten as she clamped down on Naruto and cried out in pleasure. Naruto kept licking her Sakura climaxed, so a stream of her juices were flowing against his tongue and into his waiting mouth. Naruto had juices dripping down his chin as he cleaned Sayuri up, he really loved her taste and wouldn't mind having it every night.

As Naruto make a boar, dog and rat hand seals and making his hand glow and place it on her belly when he removed his hand, the symbol was appeared.

"There, this birth control seal will prevent you from being pregnant if I can remove it for sure." Naruto stated and that made Sakura nodded for understand the reason if She can't have a pregnant women in the battlefield if they can't risk it.

Naruto crawled up over Sakura's body and laid on her, looking at her dazed face as he lined up his erect penis against her wet pussy. He kissed her on his lips and forced his tongue into her mouth and Sakura instantly responded to the kiss and began to suck on Naruto's tongue. Naruto pulled away after a few seconds and looked into Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura-chan...I want to make love to you..." Naruto's eyes at that second contained nothing but pure love and lust, making Sakura melt under his gaze.

Sakura pulled him down for another kiss before speaking. "Take me Naru-koi..."

Naruto leaned down close to Sakura face as he pushed himself into her, his eyes never leaving her's. They both moaned when Sakura's pussy lips opened, moaned louder when the whole head went in. Naruto pushed deeper and eventually felt Sakura's hymen blocking him. Naruto looked at Sakura for permission and she nodded. Then, with one full thrust, Naruto penetrated the hymen and planted himself fully inside Sakura, he almost ejaculated right then, the tightness and wetness of Sakura's pussy was overwhelming.

The girl cried out in pain as she lost her virginity, her nails were clutching Naruto's back as her legs wrapped themselve around Naruto's waist to keep in from moving. Naruto felt some blood seep out of Sakura's vagina and saw a few tears flow down her eyes. He felt a little guilty but this was a natural process...he leaned down and kissed her tears away, whispering words of comfort in her ear as he did so.

After a few minutes of not moving Sakura nodded. "It's fine now...you can move Naru-koi..." Naruto nodded and began to move his hips, slowly pulling a few inches out before thrusting it back in. The sensation of actually fucking Sayuri was wildly better than what he had imagined, her walls were so tight and she looked so sexy as they did it.

Sakura still felt a little pain, but the pleasure masked over it. Just the thought of actually having sex with Naruto was erotic enough, since back at the forest, but the actual feeling was pure euphoria to Sakura. All her nerves were being stimulated and the fullness she was feeling made her feel complete.

"H-Harder...Naru-kun..." Naruto groaned in pleasure and slammed into Sakura harder, making slapping sounds fill the room as their crotches slam into each other. He kissed Sakura as he continued to fuck her hard, the girl he loved was moaning into his mouth and rubbing her tits into his chest.

"Y-You are so tight Sa-chan..." Naruto got off of Sakura's body and onto his knees, he grabbed her thighs and started to oull her into his thrusts. At this angle Naruto could look down at Sayuri as she pinched her own nipples and was moaning out in pleasure, just that sight was almost enough to make him climax.

Sakura moaned harder when she saw his Rinnegan, it made Naruto look so sexy and added to the overall hotness of their first time. "FASTER NARU-KOI!"

Naruto channled chakra to his knees in order to stick them to the bed, with more leverage, Naruto thrusted into Sakura as fast as he could, his hips were a blur and vein were showing in his arms. Sakura scream as loud as she could as her body shook around in orgasmic bliss.

Naruto felt his climax coming and sped up his thrusts...the shaking orgasm of Sayuri made her wall tighten around Naruto's dick and made it even hotter. "S-Suku-chan...I'm gonna cum..."

Sakura was having a continuous orgasm and was in a sexual high. "C-Cum inside me!"

Naruto lost himself at those words and was taken over by his wanton lust. He pulled Sakura into his thrusts as he sped up, his balls were smacking Sakura's ass with the fast movement and his whole body was shaking in anticipation for his upcoming orgasm. With a roar Naruto slammed into Sakura as deep as he could and ejaculated directly inside her, almost flooding her womb with his sperm.

Sakura's orgasm amplified when she felt Naruto's seed enter her and once again shook out of control. Naruto pulled out of Sakura slowly, both moaning as he did so because they were both still very sensative. Once the penis was out fully, sperm began to leak out of Sakura, making Naruto moan at the erotic image.

The Kurosaki head fell down next to Sakura, he felt like he just had a five hour training session with a hundred Kage Bunshin...we was so tired and relaxed...he almost passed out during his orgasm. Naruto fell onto the bed next to Sakura as she girl snuggled up to him. Looking over Naruto saw that Sakura had fallen asleep, he smiled to himself and pulled her in closer. He pulled a blanket over them and drifted into sleep, and before Sakura place her hand on her womb.

**==Lemon Ended==**

This is the best night of their lives. They don't want to let it end like this. But they're just too tired, and it had to end. All that is left is their love for each other.

That is, until someone out the front door. "Oh man! I cant tell who's inside while the doors close? I can't even smell through it too...? Wait a minute?!" that person was none other than Inuzuka Kiba, a genin with dog-like sense. He drop himself and smell the floor and take a few minutes and then he recognized the scent? "What the...? Is that..."

As Kiba stood then turn and walk away and said. "You are one lucky bastard, Naruto? Since I can smell there's another scent? It turns out that you have 'her' with you..." As he stopped and stared at the door that the couple stayed. "...And also you...Sakura, and it is best that you are a greatest Shinobi I ever meet and...I won't tell everyone." As he finished his comment and continue walking for finding some room for himself.

Tomorrow will be a big day for Naruto and the others. Can they survived the next challenge?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 Ended<strong>

* * *

><p>(Bleach Ending 2 - http: www youtube .com watch?v=5HZ6IzTJq68)<p>

Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni  
>Higorono omoi wo kometa rhapsody e<br>Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke  
>Itsumo arigatou hontou arigatou<br>Tatoe doko ni tatte kimi no sonzai ni  
>Kansha shiteru yo<p>

Tasogare no machi ga akaku somaru koro  
>Nanigenaku michi wo aruiteita<br>Ikikau hitono mure ga masu gogo  
>Nantonaku tachidomatte mita<br>Potsuri to aita kokoro no sukima  
>Umeru youni ugoita keitai no manner<br>Kimi wa hitori ja nai hora mina  
>Tagai ni sasae atteku no sa<p>

One day now  
>Mirai ga kowakute<br>Nayandeita boku ni mukatte  
>Nanimo yuwazu ni sotto<br>Te wo sashinobete kureru kimi ga ita  
>Kanashimi ga hanbun ni natta<br>Yorokobi wa nibai ni fukuranda  
>Gyaku no tachiba ni nattara<br>Sugusama soba made ni kaketsukeru to chikatta

[Refrain]

Far away, far away tooku hanarete itemo  
>Nagareru toki no nakade<br>Tomo ni sugoshita hibi no kioku wa  
>Kesshite kieru koto wa naino sa<br>Nakanai ya, kazoku ya koibito  
>Soshite deatta subete no hitobito<br>Arigatou minna no okage de  
>Mata chikaradzuyoku fumidaseru<p>

Hito wa daremo hitoridewa ikite ikeyashinai  
>Tagai ga tagai wo itsumo care shiai<br>Rikai dekinai toki wa hanashiai  
>Hara kakaeru gurai warai ai tai<br>Nanoni naze kou toki ni kenashiai  
>Kizu tsukiau no teki ga shinai<br>Baka baka shii hodo kimi ga sukida  
>Terekusai kedo chotto honki da<p>

[Refrain]

Kitto mina igai to shy de  
>Men to mukatte naka naka<br>Kuchi ni dashite inakute  
>Dakedo hontou wa iitai kuse ni<br>Nanika ga jamashite mina tsuyogatte  
>Tokini wa sarakedashite tsutaeyou<br>Kotoba niwa fushigi na chikara ga yadoruyo  
>Kantan na kotosa, jibun kara mazu hajimeyou<p>

Kitto dekiru yo

Furimukeba I will be there  
>Just forever<br>Kimi ga itekureta youni  
>Furimukeba I will be there<br>Just forever  
>Kimi ga itekureta youni<p>

[Refrain x2]

**(Song Ended)**

* * *

><p><strong>==Omake==<strong>

With Karui spoke and point her sword at Chouji and said. "Hey! Who's this fa-" As Naruto cut off by Naruto appeared her with flash step and cover her mouth with hand and whispered. "Shhhh shuohshuohshhhh... BLAHHH!" Fires a large blue lazer on his mouth that engulfed her and leaving a leggings.

"Oops..." Naruto said and with Chouji with confusion. "Hey Naruto? What was the Kumo girl said?"

Naruto replied. "Nothing!"

**(AN: I took some idea from the Lazer Collection, it's funny.)**

**==Omake Ended==**

* * *

><p><strong>New Items<strong>

Purification Seal (清める) - It's the New advance eal that create by naruto? Since he developed his seal for years in researched. And then with his skills in Fuinjutsu? The rate of this seal is 99% Success and 1% to sealed away chakra permanently.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 Complete<br>Date: **5/17/2014/4:58pm - Update: 5/17/2014/5:12pm

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, Naruto and his team and the others are arrived the tower and then as for the preliminary rounds? Since it's good thing things a lot interesting? Since I decide to make a another One-shot story called 'Fairy Winter: Homecoming' Bsince user 'Sir Chris Orr' that since his former parents actions? Since he is cut ties to his family because of his condition? But they could not realized that he was born as a Wizard and Cryomancer. And also I come up a Story at StarcraftNaruto Xover? Since Naruto was return to Konoha? That title of the Story is called 'Dark Templar Naruto' since** **he sacrifice himself to destroyed the Overmind. And then he stumbled in the Forest, and that means his return his home world. And Please Review, til I write the next chapter and another lemon.**


	17. Chapter 16: Preliminaries Part 1

Chapter 16: Preliminaries Part 1

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story / Less Namikaze Bashing

_Fighting between Friends and Comrades and now...it's the greatest challenge it be._

**AN: You know what?! the non-user I've me a review that pissed me off for grammer is horrible? I said it's okay! As I wa making a story OVA of Fairy Winter. Since it take me time to make a better story. And also I know the reason why his parents over-protected since their negligence. I check a Fanfic from a story called 'Naruto: Konoha's King'? Since it's NarutoxGuilty Crown Xover.** **And also still doesn't own One Piece Techniques.**

**AN: I didn't notice about 'Strong Bond' by user 'murderdeath21'. Since I did use the characters from the different Anime.**

* * *

><p>Grammer of Preliminaries Chapter - ~Ninja vs. Ninja~ - That's for the Bill-broad Screen<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

After a few days of resting, it was the day of the prelims. All the genin that made it stood before the 3 Kages plus the former Sandaime along with his students; Jiraiya and Tsunade, the proctors for the exams, and the Jonin Senseis. Among teams that arrived included Naruto's squad, squads 7, 8, 10, Guy's, Gaara's, Kabuto's, Kumo, Iwa and another team composed of three girls. The common trait about all three of the girls was that all three were wearing form fitting kunoichi uniforms and their headbands bore the symbol of a dianthus flower, but the most noticeable trait out of all of them was that their rack sizes towered over the other kunoichi genin in a large arena where all the teams that had passed the exam.

Since before Naruto had informed his grandfather-figure and Minato of his team's encounter of Orochimaru as well as telling about his Seal to remove Curse Seal that belong to Orochimaru was successes. Hiruzen only shook his head, only he would pull something like that to researched the Curse Seal that Anko has, since he test it on Sasuke, it turns out it's success. And Minato was shocked of how Naruto's skills of Fuinjutsu was able to remove Anko's Cursed Seal, so far his friend her for her sake by training his daughter of his mistakes, as far as he was concerned about his former son's. But since Hitomi informed him about Anko's Curse Seal that Kushina's student forgot about it. And Kushina came in the tower? Hitomi told her parents that Naruto create a seal to remove Curse Seals and that made Kushina lost of words, that she told her mother that she doesn't need her help anymore. That made Kushina was a terrible mother who lost responsible.

As Hitomi? Since she told her parents that Naruto was adopted a girl that came from Kusa? Since she had a red hair? That shocked Kushina that there are another Uzumaki Survivor. But as Kushina told him the best to decline her demands. That cause Kushina exclaimed of how Karin refuse to go with her.

He told them to it's not worthy? Karin for joining Konoha, but since he told him she is an Uzumaki that made Sandaime surprised that since he told Kushina that she was disgraced to the Uzumaki Clan by harmed, abandon one another and play favorites, and now since Karin told her that she will never trusted from Kushina for their actions? Since he'll met up with Masaki for her treason soon.

In the meantime when rejoined by Team 7 and 10, Team 11 relaxed but also kept up their training. Along with helping Ino with her skills. But since Naruto can able to talk to Kakashi for something might interesting. But since Naruto had time to trained Sasuke with his Quincy arts and a new kenjutsu. And while Sakura trained Sayuri and Ino. More importantly? Ino and Sayuri asked some questions that where did she get a 'glove'? It turns out it was her secret to tell. And Karin? Sakura was familiar of her skills in Medic? That she will teaching her and learned her in combat since she remove her kusa headband. And since the Medical Ward had a chat with them if Karin will be part of them until the contestants injured.

Hiruzen was admitted to see Ino feeling free and taking her skills back as a true Kunoichi. He kept watch along with Kakashi on both Teams. Kisuke was given special permission to enter to help Sakura and Naruto further their Reiryoku training from Naruto and Hiruzen while Kakashi handled chakra Training. But the majority of the time the eccentric shopkeeper helped the Nobara-Hime with her Zanjutsu. But with Hitomi and her parents? Since Hitomi still refuse to spar and trained with her teammates and friends. Since she told her mother that Naruto was concerned about her, and since he remove the Gogyo Fuin and restored the link with the kyubi's chakra? But since Minato saw the rookie team were training each other since then. But as he didn't have Naruto's opening, since he didn't called his daughter, himself and his wife.

The same time Sakura was growing closer to Sode No Shirayuki's companions, not only as her Zanpaktou first, but also like a second mother like her alternate Sakura. In those days the young Kunoichi was able to learn the third dance and...something 'powerful' of her Zanpaktou's power. She also took the time to view more of her new mindscape of the Rukongai since she got here before her lover give the sword.

Back at the Tower's Arena; Standing on a raised floor in a massive room with a carved statue of hands in a ram sign. Both Hokages and Tsuchikage stood seeing the remainder of who survived from the forest. Ōnoki only smiled some seeing his granddaughter and her team. Kurotsuchi winked back and mouthed 'gramps' to her beloved grandfather. This proceeded to make the old Iwa Kage roll his eyes. Seeing her father Kurotsuchi nodded. While they were close, she was more close to her grandfather ever since her mother died.

Minato and Kushina saw their baby girl with pride and since that had time for their ready of their traning. But as they turn their eyes to their former son Naruto with a smile on his face, and since that he was smiling at Sandaime? But since he didn't give them a smile for once. But they never know what his smile is? Since it's been years he didn't give a damn for their lost son. But since he give a smile to his adopted parents. Sine they think they stole his smile from them for his replacement parents.

Hiruzen only beamed with pride seeing all the Konoha rookie teams had all survived along with Gai's team. Behind the two Kages plus Hiruzen the all Jounin sensei's and Zabuza –which surprised the Tsuchikage and Kitsuchi– watch on with Kakashi being pestered by his self-proclaimed rival Gai himself. Sakura's eye twitched seeing what looked like and adult version of Lee but more crazy. Naruto explained Might Gai was a Taijutsu nut he met a long time ago. While the man is a really good guy, but you need to take him in small doses a day. Why he preferred Anko and Ibiki, granted they both are sadistic maniacs, but that is their charm. The said two were looking at him and all three smirked.

_'There were 30 people that took this test and only 10 passed. Not bad but I was hoping that ten would be left, not twenty-one.'_ Anko thought with a smirk as she and all the jounins, chuunins and Hokage were standing in front of all the participants.

_'It looks like Sasuke-kun's team passed. I'm so glad.' _Hinata thought as she saw Sasuke and his team.

"You team is good after all, Kakashi. Perhaps they were lucky. But as long as my team is there, they won't go further since in this stage, personal abilities are critical. Youth is sweet and sour and you're too strict, Kakashi." Gai said as also saw Team 7. "And also Naruto's team." then he turn to Gotei Squad while gaze at Kakashi.

"Huh, did you say something?" Kakashi asked Gai.

"OH MY GOD!" Gai yelled out in a dramatic fashion as he turn away to kakashi with a cling his face. _'Curse you, that was pretty good rival Kakashi. That reaction is somewhat 'modern' and it pisses me off.'_ Mentally scowled.

"Alright, listen up maggots!" shouted Anko as she stepped forward. This brought everyone to attention as she came to a stop before them. "As of this moment, you are all free from me...at least for now, anyways." This got a cheer from some one in the group. "and who ever just cheered, I will find you and make you pay for that. Now, give you full attention to the Yodaime Hokage as he and Yondaime's explains what will happen next." As Minato stepped forward and started to explain the true purpose of the Chunin exam.

"First off, I'd like to say congratulations to all of you here. Making it through the forest is no easy feet, as I'm sure many of you can attest to from what I saw when each of you arrived. Now, before we move on to the third part of the exams, there is a few thing's I need to explain to you all!" Minato said.

While with Naruto? Since he look around every arena and just always with the Chunin Exams starts; 'Well it's been a while since this exam starts.' Naruto Sr admitted.

_'Yeah, that's for sure…'_

The father and son only snickered along with their family. For the few days Naruto got some more training when venturing into his mindscape. As it turned out Ichigo had time to improved his skills. Soul Kushina also filled Naruto in on the Uzumaki Clan Arts. And with Sakura-yuki improved their medical skills and his father are improve their new jutsus that he learned from his previous life. While yes he had the few surviving legacies but when Naruto told her about a black summoning scroll with gold words inscriptions in Kanji saying the 'Elder Dragons of Storm, Earth and Fire', they made her son vow to sign that contract when he gets back his penthouse. When he asked who would summon power Dragon class races. But since he told Hachisu it's okay for having 2 summoning contracts? Since he told her that he has the Elder Dragon scroll that made the Boss Tiger surprised, since that summoned was belong to Rikudou Sennin, but since she said it's okay. The they and the soul summons knew too but only said he hit the gold mine of the summoning's.

But Soul Kushina gave a stern warning when first meeting this clan you must be absolutely respectful. After that and they accept you then you can be common with them. For once they accept you, they consider you a member of their family.

The redhead Soul Uzumaki looks through her son's eyes. 'I remember my Chunin exams. But they were in Suna then. I hated it, was too damn hot Dattebane!'

_'You been saying Dattebane more often since yesterday Tamashī no haha.'_

'Yeah, Kaa-san? You always says that, dattebayo!' Naruto Sr complained.

Soul Kushina blushed at her soul son's remark as she lies of his head along with his parents as with his father's kyuubi that he was lying down but fully awake. 'I can't help it Dattebane! I get to watch my Sochi and his friends kick some ass and become Chunin Dattebane!'

/_'An now I get to deal with two Uzumaki's.'_/ the Hakuto snorts.

With Naruto Sr's Kurama snorted added. _**':Just bring Mito and we have the full Jinchurriki set,:'**_

'Mito-Baachan was way too stiff to ever hang out like me, Sochi and botchan enjoy doing Dattebane.'

'You said it, Kushina-haha, since I remember Foxy-kun was fighting against our classmates; Kiba? He always bullies my husband and taking his Hokage title. And since I got my man in my dreams.' Sakura comment.

Again the old fox snorts as he thought. _**':And you never knew the woman when she was pissed off and the vixen did a number on that puny pup…:'**_

Zangetsu watched on as he also watched the scene in the outside world. 'Naruto, do you know how this will proceed?'

_'Kinda… Sarutobi-Jiji told me about the exams a few years back when they had them in Iwa. And speaking of evil midgets from hell.'_

Kushina giggled at the barb for Ōnoki as she saw him with Naruto looking right at him along with the group. 'Can't believe that old bastard is still the Tsuchikage. Figured some new blood would have the hat by now. His son Kitsuchi or hell even Roshi.'

_'Roshi?' _He wondered.

Kushina's gaze turned solemn. _'He is a Jinchurriki like Hitomi and sochi, botchan. There is another one but forget his name, but for Roshi, he is perhaps the best Jounin next to Kitsuchi in Iwa. The Bijuu he hold is Son-Goku.'_

The Bijuu growled letting out some killer intent. **_':I never did like that damn gorilla. He always to say my real name about it and more importantly he hates to called himself with that title.:'_**

_'Did you even like the other Bijuu?'_

'You said it? Since I made friends with Goku and rest of the bijus? Since he was controlled by Obito, along with the other fellow Jinchuurikis of mine with their Rinnegan.'

_'Really,'_ Naruto Jr curious.

'Yup, since I can tell you all the names are? minus you knew Shukaku, Matatabi, Son, Kurumi and mine is Kurama?' Naruto Sr stated. 'And now the rest is; Isobu, Kukuo, Saiken, Chomei, and Gyuki.'

_'Wow,'_ Naruto awed. _'No wonder how Hagoromo named all the bijus like Kurumi.'_ He admitted.

'It is, Naruto.' Zangetsu stated. 'Since then Shinju, The Juubi itself was most monstrous Biju in Hagoromo's time? Since Shinju didn't know his mother Kaguya died that day without notice? Since it was the Kaguya's spirit arrived here from your world.'

Naruto Sr exclaimed. 'So, _that's_ why, when she taught the other Hagoromo about Chakra and ninjutsu? Since Sieghart improved his elements.' He guessed.

'That's right, since that's enough history and now's the time pay attention for the Chunin exam.' Zangetsu declared.

_'Right,'_ Naruto replied.

Naruto let his mind process that information as he did pay attention to Minato telling of the true purpose of the exams. Granted he already knew but something caught his attention when the Suna Kunoichi Temari spoke up.

"So were just trophies of the Daimyo's to shown like tools?" she scoffs in disgust.

The other Genin did not like the sound of it, while Naruto spoke up. "We're not tools; we're Shinobi, soldiers of our respected Daimyo."

Hiruzen nodded and spoke in; "Naruto's Correct. These events display the skills of our respect villages and show the power that our respect Daimyo's command."

Even Ōnoki agreed; "All of you present will have to honor to advance in rank but also show honor to our villages and our nations Daimyo. Shall we start Hiruzen, Minato?"

"Yes, we will begin with the prelims."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama." said a Jounin that appeared in the middle of the arena, But as Procter of the third round, I should be the one to speak with them about it?" That letting Naruto smirked of what he surprised to see his brother-figure Hayate again.

The Kage's nodded; "By all means," Sarutobi said as he gestured for the Jounin to address the gathered Genin.

Minato nodded as he said. "All right, I'll leave the rest to you Hayate."

The man turned to look at the assembled Genin and said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hayate Gekko and as you heard me say a moment ago, I am the Procter of the third exam. Now, before we can move on to the third round, we will need to hold a preliminary round first."

_'What the hell? This dude looks so sick, but I am guessing that he is using that look for people to underestimate him.' _Naruto thought of what his brother-figure's condition.

"Preliminary?" Hitomi asked.

"Why do we need one? This sounds too troublesome." Shikamaru asked.

"Umm, because the first and second tests may have been too easy this year, we have a bit too many people remaining," said Hayate. "According to Chunin Exam rules, we must have a preliminary round reduce the number of participants for the third test. As Hokage-sama said, there will be many guests at the third test, so the fights could take too long and we're limited in time." There were murmurs running through the small crowd of Genin at this announcement, everyone was suddenly realizing they wouldn't get a chance to go to the third round. "umm, so anyway, those who are not feeling well and those who feel like quitting after hearing these explanations, please come forward now, since we will be starting the preliminary immediately."

"Huh, preliminary round? But why?" asked Kankuro who was as shocked as everyone else.

Hayate coughed for a minute before saying. "Two reason's. The first is that even with the first two test, it seems we still have a little to many participants remaining. So, we need to hold a preliminary round in order to to lower the number down to a more acceptable level. Other wise, with the current Genin present, we run the risk of the third round needing more than one day to do, and that's a non-no."

"And the other reason?" asked Temari, who had already figured out the reason why.

"Even if a preliminary round wasn't needed now, you all would still not be fighting yet. It is usually common place for a one month reprieve to happen in between the second and the third rounds. This gives us enough to to send out the invitations to the leaders and nobility from all the other lands to come and attend. Oh, and one more thing. The preliminary round will begin right now, so if anyone feels they aren't up to it, raise your hand and with drawl now" said Hayate.

A look of uncertainty came over the assembled Genin. That had all been prepared to move on to the next round here and now, but now many of them were wondering if they were really ready for all of this after what they had learned.

"Um, excuse me. I'd like to withdraw!" Kabuto said suddenly without warning as he raised his hand.

Naruto flinched as he glanced at Kabuto knowing what he's planning to do, dropping out so he can sneak off to Orochimaru and give him a report. As Kabuto left the Kages began again.

"umm, you're Yakushi Kabuto from Konoha, right?" asked Hayate as he looked through a pile of papers, presumably one each per genin in the room. "You may leave now. Oh, umm, I forgot to tell you that from here on it will be individual battling. You may raise your hand based on your own judgment."

"Yakushi-san," Ino asks as she looks at him.

"Hey Kabuto, what gives? I thought you'd be sticking around for a while longer?" said Hitomi as he passed Team 7.

Kabuto stopped and looked at him, saying. "I'm sorry Hitomi-san, but the Forest really wore me out and that little break we had wasn't enough time for me to recover from. And ever since my little run in with those Sound ninja back in the first exam room, I've been unable to hear from my left ear. Well, good luck to you guys."

As Kabuto began to walk again, he felt another pair of eyes fall on to him.

Sarutobi scratched his beard and said. "Hmm, this isn't the first time I've seen this from that one during last year. What's he thinking? Anko, what do we have on him?" Letting the other kages attention.

Anko quickly pulled out her her folder containing the history of each participant and began to flip through it. "Let's see, Kabuto Yakushi. This is his sixth Chunin Exam and he has pulled out from each one at this point."

"What kind of record is that?" Kakashi asked he raised one eyebrow.

"His academy grades are mediocer at best and his team has only done a hand full of D and C ranked missions. However, there is one thing that's interesting about him." Anko said.

Minato looked at here and said "And what is that?"

"It would seem young Kabuto is the sole survivor found from the tragedy that is Kikyo Pass from a few years back. Apparently, he was found by one of our medical ninja and brought back to the village. He was adopted by that same man and has been studying to be a medical ninja himself since then" said Anko.

Sarutobi looked back to see Kabuto disappearing into the outside and said "So, he's that boy, huh? Very interesting...and a little unnerving too."

_'Hmm, I have sworn I've seen this man before?'_ Kitsuchi wondered.

Anko frowned as she watch the grey-haired Genin leave. He looks over to Kurenai and Asuma. "Did something feel off or that just me?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye as he looked up from his book. _'That boy, something is really off about him.'_

Naruto was suspicious at the retreated Kabuto. _'You are going to the Snake ain't you. I will let Yoruichi-san to take care of few things.'_

_'You sure are devoted, let me handle everything, is what I'd like to say but,' _Kabuto said mentally as he stared at the only Hidden Sound Jounin present, _'Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, I would have liked to play with you a little longer but, anymore and the old blood will start boiling. I am a spy after all, I can't reveal my true face here.'_ Kabuto thought. _'Since those fools failed in claiming Sasuke and even dying off save Kin-Chan, I am really not needed here. Plus, I'd have to show my real skills if I faced you Naruto-Kun.' _A dark gleam reflected in his eyes. _'Will play another time, Kurosaki…'_

Hayate coughed again as he said. "Alright, if the rest of you plan on staying here, then let's move on to the preliminary round." He raised a hand and with a snap of his fingers, a panel in the upper right wall raised into the air, revealing a large screen.

Everyone watched the scoreboard while wondering if they would have to go first. The board suddenly revealed two names:

**~'Uchiha Sasuke' vs. 'Akado Yoroi'~**

"Sweet, I'm first." Sasuke grinned.

"Will everyone but the participants please move to the observation balconies?" Hayate asked. Everyone did as the sickly Jounin asked. The other Jounins stood by their teams but Kakashi however had stopped to talk to Sasuke.

"Don't use your Sharingan, got it?" Kakashi whispered.

"So you know about it, huh? Don't worry though, senpai fixed it for me so I'll be just fine." Sasuke smirked and move his sleeve and it reveal to only bite marks from Orochimaru.

Kakashi was surprised that Sasuke doesn't have a Curse Seal anymore. "When was it?"

Sasuke replied. "Back at the Forest. Senpai did a good work."

_'Naruto must it have Sasuke's seal remove? It looks like he did a good job.'_ Kakashi thought. "Alright then, go get him but I will butt in just in case it gets out of control." Kakashi then said to his student and then went up meet the rest of the team. Although he put_ 'If your telling the truth.'_ on the end.

Sasuke then walked up and met Yoroi face to face.

"Now, let the first match of the prelimanaries begin!" Hayate said.

"So, any last words before I bash your face in?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"You're one cocky punk, aren't you? However, if I were you, I wouldn't underestimate my opponent." Yoroi growled.

"Oh, I'm not underestimating you. I just know that I'm going to win, that's all." Sasuke smirked.

"Why you little punk! I'll shut you up!" Yoroi said and then dashed at Sasuke and punched him hard, making him skid to the ground several feet back.

"So, did you like that, punk?" Yoroi said but then was taken aback when Sasuke started to laugh, "What's so funny?" Yoroi asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I expected a punch, not a love-tap." Sasuke smirked as he got back up.

"Man Sasuke's cocky." Shikamaru said.

"You would too if you were as strong as him." Ino said.

"Maybe, but being cocky is way too troublesome for me." Shikamaru replied.

_'Everything for you is troublesome.'_ Ino thought frowned.

"Damn it Sasuke! This isn't the time to be overconfident, finish him off now!" Naruto growled.

"Chill Senpai. I got this under control, just having a little fun that's all." Sasuke replied.

_'That fool...he doesn't understand what happens when an opponent is allowed to linger on too much.'_ Naruto said mentally.

Yoroi growled and then rushed at Sasuke and threw a punch but Sasuke parried it and then countered with a hard backhand punch to the stomach, sending Yoroi flying to a wall.

"Come on now, you can't be down after that, I wasn't even trying." Sasuke said.

"I refuse to lose...until I have proven myself stronger than him!" Yoroi said and then gets back up from the wall and then dashes toward Sasuke. He throws another punch and Sasuke parries but then Yoroi grins and grabs Sasuke's arm and then, his hand turns blue. Suddenly, chakra from Sasuke is starting to be absorbed by Yoroi's hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke yelled.

"Simple, fool. I am using my kekkai genkai to absorb all of your chakra in order to make myself stronger, faster while making you weaker." Yoroi answered.

Sasuke tries to pry Yoroi's hand off his arm but then started to slump to the ground as he began to feel weak.

"Sasuke-nii!" Sayuri said.

_'That idiot! This is why I told him to finish off the opponent right away!'_ Naruto said mentally.

"Now that I got what I needed, here's payback!" Yoroi said and then lifted Sasuke and started to pummel him with a volley of punches with the last punch sending him flying to the wall on the other side.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, now I win and you lose, Uchiha!" Yoroi said as he laughed.

"Hmm, looks like I can't play around any longer. That's too bad," Sasuke said as he started to get back up, "You said that ability is your kekkai genkai, correct? Well then, let me show you mine!" Sasuke said and then the Sharingan appeared but what surprised most was no sign of the curse seal.

_'What's going on here? Why the Curse Seal reacted? Unless...'_ Yoroi wondered.

_'It looked like that Naruto did remove the seal after all but the only people I know that can do something like that are the MInato-sensei, Kushina-senpai and Jiraiya the Toad Sannin and I never thought Naruto can make seal? I guess the they called him the 'Black Savior' after all?'_ Kakashi Thought.

"So what about it? In case you've forgotten about it, I've absorbed nearly all of your chakra and thanks to it, I've gotten much faster and stronger!" Yoroi laughed and he then started to move around Sasuke at high-speeds, so fast that he was invisible to the naked eye.

"Well, he definitely got faster." Kakashi said.

"You really are stupid, are you? Sasuke said with a smirk, and then twists to his right and punches Yoroi in the face, knocking him down.

_'How? I'm faster!'_ Yoroi asked mentally.

"Yeah you are but to me, you're still slow. I don't need all my chakra, just enough for my Sharingan, and this." Sasuke said and he grab his Yubashiri's hilt then drawn his sword. "I think I should listen to my mentor now and put an end to this." Sasuke added and then vanished with a blur, .

_'WHAT!'_ Yoroi exclaimed. _'Where he go?'_ He asked mentally before he look around to see the Uchiha boy.

Then Sasuke appeared below and launched his other leg to meet the chin of Yoroi, which made the him soar into the air.

**==At the Balcony==**

Lee eyes widen of he recognized that move and exclaimed. "HEY! That's my-" As he cut off by Naruto.

Naruto answered. "No Lee? That's not Sasuke is trying to use Kage Boyou since before you challenge me? And he didn't activate his sharingan during the test starts? Since your sensei taught me!"

"Really?!" Lee exclaimed. "Then what is it?" He demand.

With Naruto replied gaze at Sasuke with his sword on his hand. "Since I've taught him 2 follow ups? One is Taijutsu and the other is Kenjutsu?" letting everyone attention.

As Karui walk over to Naruto and said. "And what Kenjutsu follow-up from the kick?" She asked seriously.

Naruto smirked. "Just watch!"

**==Back with Sasuke==**

While Yoroi is on the air. As Sasuke on the stance holds his sword horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm on the right, place his left hand on on his forearm. **(AN: Zoro's stance of the 'Flying Blade Attack' on Braham.)**

Sasuke chant. "Sight. Hearing. Smell. Taste. Touch. Thought. And unto the mortal sense..."

**==Back at the Balcony - With Hitomi==**

Hitomi and Kushina saw Sasuke on the stance of what he muttered about.

Hitomi whispered. "Sasuke, what was he doing?" As turn to her mother. "Kaa-san, what was that stance?"

Kushina replied. "I-I don't know? Since Miko-chan never mention Sasuke was taught kenjutsu?"

"What if Nii-san taught him?" Hitomi guessed.

Kushina shake her head. "I still not sure?" She wondered.

**==Back with Sasuke==**

Sasuke continue. "Good. Evil. Neutrality. And unto each, Purity and Corruption." As he look at Yoroi still in the air slowly with his sharingan active. "The 36 earthly desires of this world." As he prepared to attack. "I was about to finished you with a muzzle of a cannon at him."

**==Back at the Balcony==**

With Naruto saw that he is about to use that 'move' and it is his first time to use it on the prelim.

With Yugito came and asked. "Naruto, what was that stance?" She asked.

Naruto answered. "It is a stance of a cannon? A cannon can fires a blast of wind at the enemies like a cannonball with a single swing, since Sasuke's capabilities are hidden from the hidden village of it's secrets? Since we used deception to keep our strengths hidden for at least to strike? When the time comes...? We can reveal our true strength. In timing and power, his style surpasses any kenjutsu users to defeat." Narutp stated. "I guess he did well, but... His going down!"

As Ino spoke. "Naruto-kun? A Cannon? What are you talking about? How could he had a weapon like that?"

With Sayuri spoke. "Is that the reason you trained Nii-san for new kenjutsu, secretly?" She asked. "He shouldn't use his Genrei Kojaku?"

Naruto nodded. " Well, since I've taught him a few things instead of his Quincy capabilities, and have you seen...the Flying Blade Attack?" He asked and letting everyone attention of what Naruto is trying to say?

Sayuri flinch of realized and said. "Wait a minute? Isn't that..."

Naruto nodded.

**==Back at Sasuke==**

With that Sasuke shout. "**‡Ittōryū**...(One Sword Style)" As he slashed circular. spiral-shape air blade with great force and massive swipe of dense shot towards the fallen Yoroi. "**Sanjuroku Pound Ho!‡**(36-Pound Phoenix/Cannon or Phoenix of the 36 Earthly Desires)" As his blade straight back and as gash cut at Yoroi's back that made him agony in pain, as Yoroi's body hit on the ground unconsciously.

"That's new." Kakashi said as he wondered what his student had in mind.

Hayate was admitted._ 'His kenjutsu was unreal that can slash wave at opponents. I'm impressed.'_

"It seems Yoroi is unable to continue this fight. The winner of the first match then is Sasuke." Hayate declared followed by a cough.

"I told you I could handle this." Sasuke said before he sheathed his sword as he walked up to his teammates.

"Well, you did almost lose because of your overconfidence." Kakashi said.

"I could have beaten much earlier but then what fun would that be?" Sasuke asked.

"That can get you killed Sasuke." Naruto warned his Quincy student.

"I know, I won't do it but even if I do, I don't plan on dying just yet." Sasuke said.

As Hitomi went to Sasuke and said. "Sasuke! What was that kenjutsu?" She asked.

With Naruto answered. "That was Ittoryu? Since I taught Sasuke, Santoryu? Because it's a style of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth." As he gazed at Hitomi.

"Santoryu?" Kushina exclaimed. "I've never heard Santoryu kenjutsu before?"

Naruto explained. "It's because it's a long lost art of kenjutsu? Since I've been...'research' for all kenjutsu I've been search and teach Sasuke to learned it."

"Really," Kushina said if she doesn't want to provoke Naruto for his behavior. "and what you mean...each hand and mouth?" She asked.

As Naruto look away from Kuchina. "Because those who can hold a sword on its teeth? Since someone if the user can have a really strong teeth and it takes years to exercise it. Since I give Sasuke to strengthen his tteth for at least."

"EW! That's nasty of having placing sword on the mouth is disgusting!" Sayuri gawked.

"No shit! Bee-sensei can wield 7 swords to keeps them all held in his joints, and mouth." Karui comment. "And come on! Why did you teach the the Uchiha boy 3 swords?"

"Okay! That disgusting, really! Your sensei wield 7 swords? Really?" Sayuri seriouly. "Since when Kumo-nins learn kenjutsu compared with multiple swords?"

As Haku appeared. "I wouldn't guess that Sasuke-san keep the hidden strength before you fight Zabuza-sama." He notted.

As Naruto called out. "Yeah, and Alright, guys there is no time for discussion and continue for the exams and pay attention on the board?"

As Everyone nodded and pay attention on the next competitors. Soon the computer started up again with the drawing and the two names that came up were:

**~'Shino Aburame' vs. 'Chiaki'~**

Hinata, Kiba, and Kurenai turned to Shino who nodded and walked his way down to the arena while on the other side one of the kunoichi of the girl squad was ready. She had long brown hair and blue eyes.

She looked up to their female instructor, "Remember Chiaki and the rest of you, it doesn't matter if you lose your matches. You would not be required to make your opponent be they males your husbands unless you wish to personally."

"Hai Tokiwa." The three answered as Chiaki went down to the arena.

As the two genin met Chiaki spoke, "I am honored to fight a Konoha shinobi I wish us both the best of luck."

"As I do to you." Shino added.

"Not the second match? If you are ready...you may begin." Hayate spoke as the two went at it.

**==At the Balcony - With Team 7 and 11==**

Naruto, Sakura and Haku watched as Kakashi with Team 7. As Sayuri looked at her sensei, "Say sensei what village is that kunoichi from?"

Kakashi got a look at the headband, "Oh, why she's from the Nadeshiko (Pink Flower) village."

"Nadeshiko?" Naruto asked. 'It must be Shizuka is here!' his father spoked in his mind. 'I've should have known.'

_'You know her, tou-san?'_ Jr asked.

'I'll tell you, later.' Naruto Sr replied.

"Yes. It's said to be a ninja village populated by kunoichi."

"An all kunoichi village?" Hitomi asked.

"That's right and they have a serious law in their village about marriage."

"Marriage?" his students asked.

Kakashi nodded, "They challenge male shinobi to determine if they are worthy enough to marry them and father their offspring."

"Sounds like a serious village." Naruto noted.

With Kushina thought something in mind. _'Why is the Nadeshiko here...? I wonder...! Oh no... it couldn't...' _Before eyes widen of realized of what the Nadeshiko his here.

With Minato as he glance at the other 3 Nadeshiko Kunoichi before one was taken to the Medic bay._ 'This is bad...if Shizuka and her team is here..? And that means her mother will be presented be came her for what sensei told me... Oh man, Naruto is not going to like it when he finds out WHY she was here to take the Chunin exams with her team.' _He thought with sweat bullets as he took look at the glance at Kushina with Team 7, Yugito and Gotei Squad._ 'And also Kushina will KILL me of what he had done.'_

With Hitomi as she was stunned of what her sensei/brother about the Kunoichi village. _'If those Nadeshiko were here...NO! No no no no! I won't let happen to Nii-san!'_

With Ichigo thought to Naruto's Mind. 'No kidding Naruto? Since those girls are like Amazons who keep keep their males for intimate use only, not sure if that's how their village operates.'

_'I shudder at the possibility.'_ Naruto thought.

'I should guess 'she' be here.' Naruto Sr said complained.

_ 'Who, tou-san?'_ Jr asked wondered.

Whisker blond sighed and answered. 'Shizuka.'

_ 'Wait!? You don't mean...'_

'Yes, yes? She was one the person Ero-sennin made a arrange marriage duel since their leader made a promised from him! Damn, I should have known.'

'Foxy-kun!' Sakura-yuki frowned.

'I know, I know, koi? It's because it's his fault for what he said? 'I told her about the rules of her village and the power to change them, revealing to her in the process that I told her that I was in love with someone else. And since Shizuka has her destiny change of her heart and after seeing I left and she vows to get stronger for a 'certain someone'. And before Tokiwa-san explained to me that about her life, since she was heartbroken.'

'She was heartbroken?' Ichigo spoke in.

_ 'When was it?'_ Junior curious.

Naruto Sr explained. 'Tokiwa-san told me, she feel in-love with a tradesman named 'Sagiri'? Because of the village's laws and customs, he and Shizuka were prohibited from being together. He nevertheless loved her very much and vowed to do whatever he could to change the laws of the village that he found ridiculous. However, he was later ambushed and killed as proof to show his lack of strength and unworthiness of being with Shizuka. That's why she became broken and that happen.'

Ichigo suggested. 'Your point is?'

With Sakura spoke. 'Foxy-kun told me, he challenge her in a duel? Since she come senses? Like Neji does.'

Naruto Sr nodded. 'Yeah, After her lover's death that Tokiwa-san told me, Shizuka became heartbroken and stopped loving so she would never lose someone dear to her again and so that she could become stronger. Tokiwa-san told me that she believes that she is only punishing herself. During her time with her lover she also voiced her objection towards her village's law, hoping to change it. After I told her about my resolve to make your mother happier, Shizuka decides to become much more powerful, and someday, find someone to love without having to force them. And that's why I defeated her in one way or another.'

Naruto nodded of understand as he and the group continued watching as Chiaki kept trying to dodge Shino's chakra absorbing bugs using her impressive Taijutsu but all too soon Shino's bugs caught her and sucked her chakra until she pleaded forfeit.

"Shino Aburame is the winner." Hayate called.

Hinata and Kiba applauded while Kurenai smiled seeing Shino return to them as Chiaki was taken for recovery. Meanwhile, Hayate pulls out a small device and presses a button on the device. "We shall now move on to the next fight" said Hayate as new names cycle across the board. They then watched the screen as the next names were drawn. After a few seconds, the cycle stops. The next two names that were drawn were:

**~'Misumi Tsurugi' vs. 'Kankuro'~**.

Hayate says. "Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankuro. Please proceed to the arena floor now."

"Alright, I was getting bored with just standing here" says Kankuro as he begins to walk towards the stairs.

Baki stops him with a hand to the shoulder and says. "Kankuro, don't get cocky. Remember why we're here."

Kankuro breaks away and says. "I know, don't worry about me sensei."

Off to the side, Gaara rolls his eyes and thinks. _'What an idiot.'_

**==At the Arena==**

Down on the floor, Misumi looks at Kankuro and says "If your smart, you'd do well to drop out right now. Other wise, you will regret fighting me."

Kankuro scoffs as he removes the massive object he's carrying on his back and says. "What ever, save your talk for some one who might care. Besides, sounds to me that your scared that I might be to much for you."

Hayate coughs, then says. "Third round. You may begin when ready!" and jumps away to give them room.

Wanting to end this quickly, Misumi rushes in and attempts to strike at Kankuro with a kunai in hand. Kankuro blocks the attack and is about to send his own attack off when suddenly, Misumi's hand wraps around Kankuro's arms and the rest of his body en-wraps around Kankuro's whole body, pinning him in place.

"What...?" says Kankuro in shock.

"Surprised are you? Not surprising seeing as few have this ability. You see, I can transform my whole body into rubber and as you can see, I can do very interesting things in this state. And to prove that point, I'm gonna crush you to death!" said Misumi as he begins to tighten his hold on Kankuro.

Kankuro grunts as he feels his body being crushed by his opponent. he turns his head to look at Misumi and says "I must admit, you got me trapped pretty good here. But there's always a way out."

Misumi gives him a skeptical look and says "Do tell."

Kankuro just smiles as he suddenly jerks his head to his right hard, breaking his neck in the move. Misumi goes wide with shock and says "He...he actually killed himself? Fool, all I was gonna do was break ever bone in your body, not kill you."

"Really, then I should return the favor..." says a voice to the side. Misumi begin to look around and says "What? Where are you?" Then, to his surprise, he sees the fallen wrapped object the Kankuro had been wearing rise up and the wrappings fall away to reveal the real Kankuro.

"But...but how? When did...?" Misumi asked confused.

"Before I even entered the arena. Now, why don't you say hi to Karasu(Crow)." Kankuro said as the head of his copy comes alive and spins around to look at Misumi.

"I see, a Puppet Master. No wonder he didn't seem worried" says Yoroi from his vantage point.

Kankuro replied. "Yup, and also I'll give Karasu a hug~." with a cocky tone.

Misumi tries to break free, but Crow's limbs suddenly latch onto him to prevent him from running. "Gah, let me go!" Misumi yells. Kankuro laughs and says "Why should he? After all, you had quite a crush on him so it's only fair he returns the feeling. Right? Oh, and don't worry. He won't kill you, he'll just put a few holes in you."

And with a wave of his fingers, small dagger like blades erupt from Karasu's body, slicing into Misumi which earns a scream of pain from Misumi as he feels several of his body parts get sliced off. Kankuor looks back at Hayate and says. "Better call it. I think he's gonna need medical attention."

Hayate looks at Misumi and agrees as he says "Winner, Kankuro."

Grinning, Kankuro releases Misumi who falls onto the ground with his arms and legs falling in different spots other than his body. As he walks back to join his team, Kankuro thinks _'That was to easy. And a little disappointing too. I was really hoping to try out my new Kamakiri (Mantis). Oh well, maybe in the third round.'_

"Whoa, that's scary" Sayuri said.

"Mental note, stay away from freaky looking puppets" Hitomi added.

With Naruto smirked of how Kankuro was skilled in cunning. _'So...Suna has Puppets and War Fans for their arsenal.'_

'That's right, Musuko. Since I remember Kankuro was a cocky one and same goes with his sister being and being the eldest that? Since They care their little brother that time.'

_'Yeah, since I fell sorry to Gaara because of his lonely childhood, and like I was ignored.'_ Naruto stated and with eyes closed of regretted.

Since he felt something on his shoulder cause him flinch and turn look at his rosette fiancee to comforted him as with his left hand on her hand with a smile together.

Once Misumi had been carried off to the medical ward, Hayate once again presses the button to find the next fighters. The names that popped up were:

**~'Shikamaru Nara' vs 'Tsukiumi'~**.

The Nara and the second of the Nadeshiko light brown kunoichi were surprised.

_'So troublesome.'_ Shikamaru sighed.

So the two genin met on the arena with Tsukiumi ready to fight, "I hope you're prepared to lose scrawny shinobi."

"I wish I could lose and what do you mean scrawny?" Shikamaru asked but got no answer.

"Fifth round. You may begin!" Hayate called.

Shikamaru readies his one hand sign, "I'll start it off!"

"I don't think so!" Tsukiumi jumped up firing a barrage of kunai.

"Whoa, jeez!" Shikamaru backed up but got a kunai in the leg, "Gah! If it was any higher it would've been fatal."

"That's just a taste of what Nadeshiko kunoichi are capable of, hope you're prepared for the worse." The kunoichi warned him.

"This is why I hate fighting women." Shikamaru groaned.

The Nadeshiko kunoichi kept launching blow after blow to Shikamaru who appeared to be allowing her to hit him, "Your just asking for punishment aren't you?"

Shikamaru while using his arms as shields answered, "Sometimes you have to take a few hits so you can land a real blow." Suddenly he formed his hand sign as his shadow launched along the ground catching Tsukiumi's shadow.

"What, what trick is this?" she asked feeling immobilized.

"My Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation technique) was a success." Shikamaru replied.

"Shadow manipulating?"

"That's right as long as our shadows are bound I can control your movement along with feel anything you feel."

"What good is this, all you can make me do is mirror your movements."

**==With Team 10==**

"Choji, what the heck is Shikamaru thinking? That's not his usual style" Ino said curious.

"I know, this is definitely not something I was expecting." Choji said.

"I know why!" Asuma said, bringing their attention to him.

"And why is he taking a risk like this?" Ino asked.

"It's because all he has as far as jutsu goes is his Kagemane. Since his opponent knows it needs to touch her shadow to work and she can dodge it easily because of her speed, Shikamaru has to get in close in order to win or at least find a possible opening to use his jutsu against her" Asuma explained.

"I guess that makes sense. But it's also a risk as Shikamaru needs at least two seconds from making the hand sign till his shadow can extend outwards. And when he does that, he becomes vulnerable do to being unable to move" Choji comment.

**==Back in the Arena==**

"You think that's all I got?" Shikamaru asked raising his fist throwing it backwards making Tsukiumi do the same.

"You're mad! You're only risking yourself as well!"

"Let's see who can take the punch and who can't," Shikamaru replied as both delivered a punch to the face knocking them both backwards and they rolled across the floor. Everyone watched as the two lied down thinking it was going to be another draw until Shikamaru slowly got up, "Ok that hurt."

With Sasuke on the Balcony, "O...kay. That was lame." Sasuke said as everyone sweatdropped at the ending of this fight.

Tsukiumi on the other hand was already worn out from Shikamaru forcing her to wear herself out, and that punch from him did it for her. "I was beaten by a male." She groaned.

"The winner of this match is Shikamaru Nara!" Hayate called. Ino and Chouji applauded on their teammates victory as Tsukiumi was put on a stretcher, "Nara a moment," She requested and he looked over to her, "You were truly a worthy opponent. As tradition of our village those we claim worthy opponents shall become our husbands." She took his hand and he looked freaked, "Please be mine?"

"Actually I got no interest in marriage now." Shikamaru answered pulling his hand away and running back for the catwalk as Tsukiumi called to him while being taken away, "I'll wait for you Shikamaru!"

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru shuddered.

**==At the Balcony==**

_'Lazy-ass,_/Lazy-ass,' Naruto Jr/Sr/Ichigo thought admitted the same thing. As Naruto chuckled to himself at the Nara's misfortune of having a fan girl until he looked back at the drawing board as the next two names that were drawn were:

**~'Haku Yuki' vs. 'Neji Hyuga'~**

Naruto and Sakura look over to their friend and teammate who looks over to his opponent who crosses his arms. Zabuza narrows his eyes but soon smirks. As he Shunshins to team 7 on the right side of the upper section as they walk up the steps. Soon people sit one either side of the room on the second floor with Konoha 11+1 on the right side with their Sensei's. Tenten and Lee also took that side with their sensei beside them. With his team by Team 7 Gai looks over to Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Well what do think about Naruto? Do you believe your student can stand up against Neji?"

Tenten chuckled; "I mean his no disrespect but he will be creamed against last year's rookie of the year. Since Naruto came around."

Zabuza only chuckled darkly sending a chill down the weapon mistress's spine along with most the other Genin. "You think so girl?"

Both Naruto and Sakura give a sly grin over to Tenten as the blond speaks up. "No disrespect to Neji but he is dealing with perhaps the most dangerous Shinobi here. Big and spooky over there is one that trained his since he was six. And guess what area she is a master of?"

Getting nothing but silence Sakura smirked and finished; "Hunter Nin."

Gai's eyes flew open as he looked at the former Kiri swordsmen. "Haku is perhaps a savant in knowing every inch of the human body and how to damage it. Truth is; he is more dangerous than even me. Plus with his Hyoton I helped her train; I made certain all areas were covered in her education. The only gaki here I will consider her equal is blondie over here," Zabuza then points to Naruto who smiles looking down at Haku.

The Taijutsu master looked back at the arena. _'This will be interesting.'_

"Did I make it..?" a male odd upbeat voice spoke up. "...Or did I missed anything?"

Looking over team 10 and Kiba jumps, while Hinata widens her eyes, and Shino raises both eyebrows as everyone sees Kisuke literally sitting on the railing with a lollipop in his mouth. Naruto and Sakura groan as they face palm at the same time. While Hitomi was surprised of how does the odd blond can do that. Kushina, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai blink in surprise. Who is this guy and how did he just sneak up on three elite Jounin and the Kage's Wife? The same time Kakashi, Zabuza, and Hiruzen sigh with the old Former Kage rubbing his eyes. With Minato was stunned of how he was skilled in Stealth. While with Naruto's mindscape? Older Naruto, Sakura and Ichigo was complained of how when Kisuke was good since he was the Lt of Squad 2; The Stealth Force and became Captain of Squad 12; Head of the R&D Department.

_'That is the strangest man I have ever met,'_ Sarutobi mentally retorts as he begins to smoke his old pipe.

With Ichigo on Naruto's mind twitching. 'You always something like that since Yoruichi-san told me.' he retorted.

"Um, who are you?" Asuma asks.

Popping his lollipop from his mouth the older blond grins; "Kisuke Urahara, I am a special sensei for Naruto and Sakura. Also the proud owner of the Urahara Shop. For shinobi we have a 20% discount on all items!"

Everyone sweat-drops; _'Why is he advertising now?!'_

As Naruto went to Kisuke and said. "I will fill you in since the prelimenary is started and you've missed it?" As with the odd blond nodded for replied.

**==With Iwa Team==**

Kurotsuchi's eye twitches; "Who the hell is that?"

"Someone more dangerous than he appears," Koumori comments.

The Iwa Kunoichi looks dryly at her teammate then back to the weird blond. "He looks like an idiot."

Koumori said nothing as he kept his gaze on Naruto and Sakura. He cared little for the trash down below.

**==With Suna Team==**

Kankurou looks over to his sister blinking dryly; "This has to be the strangest village I'd ever seen."

"For once I agree," Temari said dryly.

Even their sensei Baki, a tall well-built man in a standard Suna Jounin uniform with cloth over the left side of his face nodded in agreement. Gaara remained quiet with his arms folded as he watched at the two below.

**==With Kumo Team==**

Karui look at the dryly at the weird blond that appeared out nowhere before she return to her teammates. "Who is this weird jackass?"

"How should I know? Since It looks like this more weirder then I thought," Omoi comment. "And also he seems he likes lollipop!"

With Yugito agreed and turn look at her teammate. "You're right, Omoi? I better tell Naruto who is this man? After the match."

With Samui stared at the Kisuke with the Gotei Team eating his lolipop. "He seems cool, though it seems that he likes Omoi."

With Omoi stared at Kisuke. _'How is that man?'_

**==At the Arena==**

With Neko/Yugao resists the urge to throw her sword at the man while she was hiding? Since she was tag along with Hayate –doubting it even hit him– as she looks back at the two Genin in front of Hayate. Haku only sighed but stayed focus while he saw his opponent looking at Kisuke strangely.

_'That was not Shunshin that he used to get into here. But he looks like a civilian. Is he black ops perhaps? Not important, I better tell Naruto about this man?' _Neji refocuses as he looks at the Hyoton user.

The Hyoton user looks at the Hyuga showing no emotion what so ever. Neji had to admit, this boy was trained well, he shows nothing and gives nothing away. What he'd expect from someone trained by a legendary seven-swordsman.

"It seem well be get serious!" Neji spoke in seriousness.

Haku tilted his head some still showing no emotion; "Would you elaborate?"

"And it better be who makes the fastest Ninja here. And I won't be harshed."

"And mine as well." Haku replied.

Hayate kept his eyes on the two and was impressed by Haku. The boy showed no ounce of fear or hesitation. And while this Hyuga might be somewhat an better choice, he knew he is perhaps the best Jyuuken practitioner of his age alng with Naruto. But then again, seeing Haku train with Naruto on occasions, he knows the Hyoton user is more dangerous than any Hyuga.

The said Hyoton user only let senbon thread in between his fingers in each hand. _'I will have to thank Naruto for giving me those lessons.'_

"This round is no time limit; you either kill or render your opponent unconscious to win. Do you both understand," Hayate asks as both nod.

Going into his clan's stance Haku remains as he is, even when Neji activates his Doujutsu the Byakugan. Veins pop from either side of his eyes as his pupil-less purple eyes become almost white.

"Hajimei!"

As Hayate jumps away both opponents do not move an inch. The tension grows in the air as everyone watches. Slowly, deliberately Haku takes his stance with his senbon in between his fingers.

_'_**_‡Fūin Kai…‡_**_'_ (Seal Release)

As he mentally spoke those words a small light glowed from his arms and legs and abdomen. Neji saw the glow of chakra but his eyes widen as he saw his entire network increase it's already high level of chakra.

Not even his eyes caught him as he vanished in front of him, nor did he feel two senbon as they hit the back of neck. His entire body felt numb as he went unconscious and collapsed onto the floor. Behind him Haku looks down at him still showing nothing.

"Ah, oops, did I overdid it again?" He asked herself, while Hayate cough of how his fast.

**==At the Balcony==**

Up on the second floor nearly everyone is unnerved by what they, well what they did not see. Tenten's jaw nearly fell off while Lee nearly fainted. Asuma dropped his cigarette from his mouth while Kurenai stared in awe. Gai looked on with a serious expression. Kisuke only smiled as he tipped his hat.

Hinata eyes near popped from their sockets; _'he just beat Neji-nii in a heartbeat. And he is the best Genin of our clan!'_

Kiba looked like a deer caught in the headlights along with Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Shino nearly dropped his shades as his eyebrows raised up. While Hitomi and Kushina was stunned of how fast Haku was before.

_'He's fast, how did he looks fast!?'_ Kushina/Hitomi thought the same thing.

Kakashi chuckled while Naruto and Sakura cheered. Sasuke and his sister only smirked while Zabuza stared evenly.

"Your still too soft Haku."

Looking up at his surrogate father he nods; "I know…"

**==With Iwa Team==**

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi were wide eyed; they never saw anyone THAT fast! Koumori remain as he was only looking down in passing.

_'He's fast!'_ Kurotsuachi exclaimed.

**==With Suna Team==**

"Holy shit he's good," Kankurou mutters under his breath.

"And he did not even show any jutsu or his Taijutsu. I even heard he has Kekkai Genkai, but all he did was pure speed. Is he even a Genin," Temari said in shock.

"He was trained by Zabuza Momochi. And from what we just saw, he skipped on nothing in his training. We will have to keep an eye on him," Baki said roughly.

Gaara darkly smiled some.

**==Back at the Arena==**

Walking over Hayate knelt down to an unconscious Neji. Checking his pulse his stay locked on the two senbon that were well placed on the Hyuga's neck. His eyes widen in realization.

"He is quite alright. He is only asleep," Haku said looking at the Jonin proctor.

Slowly looking up at the Hyoton user with a blank look. "The level of precision to hit these point on the body and know the exact detail on the Byakugan's weakness. You would have to be Anbu level to do this without killing the person."

Haku only smiled serenely; "Zabuza-sama taught me well."

Nodding dumbly in agreement Hayate stands; "Winner Haku Yuki!"

The Hyoton user smiled as he saw Naruto giving a thumps up as he walked back up to them. He passed Gai who went to get his student's sleeping body. The two shared a small look as the Taijutsu master spoke.

"Well fought Haku-san."

"Thank you."

Walking up the steps to his team he is greeted by both Naruto and Sakura hugging her; "well done Haku." This coming from Kakashi as he looks over ather.

As they duo let go he smiled warmly at Naruto; "Your idea paid off."

"Idea?"

Looking ahead team 7 sees the other teams looking ather in shock. Tenten points a finger ather; "how the hell did you do that?"

Naruto looked at everyone and explained; "a few months ago Haku asked for my help in training. So gave him Fūinjutsu weights and a chakra suppressor, follow with Chain link gravity seal which helps strength and increase one's chakra."

Kurenai looked surprised; "You practice Fūinjutsu from Naruto? That was overboard like Gai?"

"Yes. Since I'm the master of the Art of Fuinjutsu next to Kenjutsu. I have been reading upon Uzumaki clan's scrolls from the Uzushio I've salvage? SInce those were belong to Shodaime Uzukage, Tsukiko Uzumaki."

"Ahh! So that's how you been doing?" Sakura admitted and with Naruto nodded for replied.

With Kiba wondered. "Who is Tsukiko Uzumaki?"

With Zabuza spoke in answered. "Since you are interesting of her? As much she is the knonw Grand Master of Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu? But there is one clan that Kiri respected and feared even more than the Senju and Uchiha. And they were considered true royalty to the Kiri and Nami nations since we were once one nation under them! Cause if there was one thing Madara Uchiha was frightened of; it was Tsukiko Uzumaki-sama coming after him."

He paused letting his words, but everyone else he brought the hammer down; "Cause no matter how dangerous the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan is; it pales to the Rinnegan."

The whole room was so silent they could hear a pin drop. Everyone was in shock on the info they just no one noticed Hiruzen and Ōnoki shivering when remembering Tsukiko Uzumaki's wrath when she faced Madara Uchiha once near the border of Uzushiogakure. The bastard tried to kill off the Uzu clan to stop aid for Konoha, and for his troubles he was nearly torn a part by an pure enraged Shodaime Uzukage. He fled in terror realizing that going against the Uzumaki clan was sheer suicide, especially against the second ever wielder of the Rinnegan! With the Namikaze family? Since Minato heard from his wife about Tsukiko? Since she is the fearsome Kuanoichi ever face since the Uzumaki Clan was alive. With Kushina? Since Naruto as able to send a clone of salvage the remains of the Uzushio? But it turns out Naruto can bypass the vault from her ancestor's tower.

_'Where did you get those scrolls from Baa-chan, Naruto?' _Kushina wondered.

With Naruto while taking this in could see his soul mother Kushina with smug smile lying on his head. _'Tamashī no haha_,_ that is your ancestor?!'_

'YEP, you saw the scrolls that you salvage it, Dattebane! We are her direct descendants Dattebane! Tsukiko-dono had three children; her middle is your baa-chan like Hitomi, Mina Uzumaki, my Kaa-chan DATTEBANE!' Kushina yells with pride as she pumps her fistinto the air. 'And also the alternate self too,' She added with a scold.

Everyone just sweat-drops with Kuruma on the Wareahouse as he grumbles to himself. Meanwhile Zangetsu takes in the information and ponders he theory out loud. 'Naruto, if you wish I could look for a way to that Doujutsu you acquired.'

_'Yes… Like I said months ago I really like that doujutsu other then the biju like tou-san does. Even if the Rinnegan is freaking cool. Having he and Kurama-san is enough for me. You snd my parents, plus Kurama-san are my comrades and friends, that's all I need!'_ Naruto replied.

The fox still mentally cringed at the word friend since his whiskered Naruto was a friend after all, but still. **_':That boy of yours is still by far the most interesting human I ever met. And I can feel the sheer power within his eyes. He would just have to will itand absolution would be his. But he chooses being as he is.:'_**

Soul Kushina grinned; 'he is taking after my Tousan, Daisuke Uzumaki. He always believed one must have balance within themselves. True power is not overwhelming force, but the power to protect what you love. And to him that surpassed any doujutsu.'

With Naruto Sr foxy-grn to join his mother. 'Note to say; I kinda like being a Jinchuuriki instead to wield the eyes of the Rikudou Sennin. And the maintain let's hope can halp him to accieved his goal.'

Kurama chuckled but said nothing. And from that choice, he finds Naruto so fascinating. Even he like Zangetsu and his new parents has granted the orange blond those eyes, but he would just refuse it. His kit was a really one in a million type of gaki.

**==With the Kages==**

Down at the two Kages plus Hiruzen, as he lightly frowns. Zabuza was right; _'the education within the academy did deteriorate greatly from its beginnings, he just never thought that much since no one knew of the clans. He'd have to fix that when they left here.'_

"I heard that boy is perhaps the sole survivor of the Yuki Clan. And trained by Zabuza Momochi, that level of skillis impressive," Kitsuchi spoke up behind his father.

"Indeed, he is perhaps my most deadly Shinobi among the Genin," Hiruzen states.

"You two found a diamond in the rough I will admit," Ōnoki grunted.

_'If not for Naruto, he would most likely be dead along with Zabuza in Nami. But Kami bless him for deeming otherwise.'_

"OK, we shall now begin the next match" said Hayate as he looks to the bored as another cycle of names begins.

After a moment. The screen above them flashes names and stops reading:

**~'Tenten' vs. 'Temari'~  
><strong>  
>Tenten grinned as it was her turn up, she couldn't wait for her chance. She got the ring eagerly as she waited for the other girl to show up. She was at least a year older and seemed to have some kind of weapon behind her. That was good, she loved fighting other people who used weapons.<p>

Hayate reads the next fighters off. "The sixth match...Ten-Ten vs Temari, come forward." Hayate said to get everyone's attention.

Across the room, Temari begins to walk towards the stage when Kankuro stops her and said. "Hey, try not to get to carried away down there, Temari."

Temari looks back and said. "Don't worry. I'm not one to get carried away in my fights like you and especially Gaara. Just sit back and I'll show you guys how we should really fight." And with that, **as** Temari enter the arena by quickly jump into the floor and approach TenTen.

"Good luck Ten-Ten!" Lee yelled.

"Well, Temari is weak but her opponent is much weaker so she should have no problem defeating her." Gaara smiled.

Tenten and Temari face each other, both giving blank stares as they try to size each other up while hoping to intimidate the other a little. Hayate looks at them both and sees that they are ready to battle.

After a quick couph, he says "I'm sure you both know the rules by now."

"First one to admit defeat or fall unconscious is the loser." said Tenten.

"And you can stop the match if one or both combatants are unable to continue and thus, announce a winner" says Temari.

Hayate nods and then says "Very well, this match has now begun. You may start when ready... Begin!" He then quickly steps away to give the two kunoichi some space.

Tenten and Temari both jumped back to get some distance between each other, the weapons mistress threw kunai at the wind mistress, but Temari gathered wind-natured chakra to block the kunai away from her.

Tenten said, "What? But that attack was right on target."

**==At the Balcony==**

With Naruto thought, _'She is using wind manipulation…bad matchup for Tenten. She has absolutely no chance in winning unless she has a fire jutsu. Since Gai_-_sensei never utilizes ninjutsu in respect of Lee, Tenten will lose this one.'_

_'Your right, musuko? Since Gai-niisan and his team are specialized in close-quarters combat with all of its members using some sort of physical attack. Since their team's status as Escorting and Bodyguard.'_ Naruto Sr stated/explained.

_'Your right, tou-san? Since Kurenai-san's team are the Search and Rescued Squad and while Asuma-otooji's team were Tactical and Interrogation Squadand I heard the Team 7 were take balance between Rookie, Kunoichi and Dead-last of the Year? Since this team take balance by Intelligent, Strength and Distraction? Since I heard they are Free Responded Team.'_ Naruto Jr comment.

'Yeah, and since I heard this team is a curse.' Sr stated.

_'Yeah... I know? Since I heard from the previous team?'_ Naruto stated/guessed.

**==Back at the Arena==**

Temari unclasped her fan and opened it up to reveal a purple moon on the fan. "This is the first moon, girl. When you see all three, the match will be over."

Tenten gritted her teeth as she racked her brain, _'How is she doing that? She is not using any hand signs or nothing, but yet my attacks can get through.'_

Tenten ran at Temari and threw kunai at all directions as she thought, _'This should work.'_ But again the attack failed and Temari swung her fan to blow back Tenten and her weapons. "You are on the second moon, sister. Look, it's over, your weapons aren't effective against my style, which has been proven twice." Temari said.

Tenten unclasped the two scrolls on her hips and Lee said quietly, "Tenten…you are not thinking of using that technique, aren't you?"

Tenten thought, _'I have no choice, this move should be able to pierce that wind defense of hers… I can't lose here, there is someone that I want to fight here.'_ Tenten placed the two scrolls apart from each other and bit her thumb, drawing blood. "Well, like they always say the third time is the charm! **Soshoryu!**(Twin Rising Dragons)" she shouted.

The two scrolls burst and twirled around Tenten, she flew up and levitated in the middle. She grabbed one of the scrolls in air and began to flip in around her until the scroll unfurled around her. Then she swiped her blood on the markings, making various weapons popped out in existence.

Then Tenten threw the weapons one by one at Temari, who swung her fan to make the weapons blow off course and stab or fall on the ground around her. Tenten smirked and brought her hands back to her body and to everyone's surprise, the weapons came back to her.

Kakashi thought, _'Very clever, she used wires to attack to the weapons…clever girl that Gai got.'_

Temari said, "Sorry, today is not your day….you lose, princess." Temari swung her fan while shouting, **"‡Ninpou: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!‡ **(Ninja Art: Sickle Weasel Technique)**"** The weapons were blown back once again and Tenten could react if she attend to drew her sword in front of her and too late is now was trapped in a wind cyclone, where she was slashed up by invisible blades of wind. As her sword landing on the floor.

Tenten fell to the ground and Temari let her fall onto her fan's blunt end. "No way…" Lee whispered. As Everyone witness the Suna Wind user deflects Ten Ten's weapons.

"How boring." Temari commented.

"Like we'd lose here." Kankurou grinned.

"What is up with her?" Naruto asked and Hiruzen thought, _'The genin from the Sand…are dangerous this year like those two.'_

"The winner of the sixth match is Temari." Hayate said.

Temari then grinned and threw Ten-Ten off her fan and into the floor full of weapons but luckily for Ten-Ten, Lee appeared just in time to catch her.

"Nice catch…" Temari said, but Lee didn't reply as he set Tenten down gingerly and then he glared at Temari.

"What are you doing? Is that how you treat someone who gave her all in battle?" Lee asked.

"Shut up and take that loser and get out of here." Temari replied.

This made Lee mad and he jumped to perform his Konoha Senpuu but it was blocked by Temari's fan.

"Just as I thought. You're as pathetic as you look." Temari smirked.

"What?" Lee said.

"Lee, stop right now!" Gai said as he jumped into the floor.

_'Damn.'_ Temari thought as she saw Lee's sensei.

"Temari, get up here now. You've been declared a winner. You need to stop wasting time with those weaklings or else you'll get weaker." Gaara said, earning a glare from Lee.

As Lee stood and give her a last glare. "If you ever do that to another opponent again, I swear…you will not be swinging that fan of yours once I am done ripping your arms apart."

Temari visibly flinched as she thought, _"Those eyes…there are just like Gaara's…' _The Sand girl scoffed and tried to play cool, but she slightly shivered as she felt those cold eyes on his back as she walked up the stairs.

**==At the Balcony - With the Rookies==**

Naruto thought, _'Whoa, Lee is pissed…that is a first.'_

"I wouldn't want to pick a fight with any of them." Kiba said.

"They all seem so strong." Hinata added.

_'Gai, Lee may be strong but Gaara is just a monster.'_ Naruto thought.

Kiba thought, _"Okay, the guys left are that other girl with black hair, me, Hinata, Naruto, Sayuri, Lee, Choji, Sakura, Ino, Hitomi, some Kumo and Iwa team, …oh, and that Sand guy. Please, but anyone but him…"_

Hitomi glanced over at Naruto, "Ahem, now we'll move on to the next fight. This year's rookies will be fun to fight against…" Hayate said as the scoreboard flashed the names once again, "Now the next match…"

_'Let it be me, let it be me!'_ Lee thought.

It revealed the next two names, which were:

**~'Naruto Kurosaki' vs. ~'Kiba Inuzuka'~**.

"Hmph, my turn, eh? It is about time…" Naruto stated as before he walked down to the arena.

"Haha, lucky! We can definitely beat him, Akamaru!" Kiba declared and his dog barked in agreement. "The seventh match, Naruto Kurisaki versus Kiba Inuzuka, please step down…"

"Talk about a heavyweight fight. One of the best in Taijutsu from our class versus the S-Rank Shinobi in our class." Chouji said.

_'I wished I had fought Sasuke instead but fighting Naruto isn't so bad too.'_ Kiba smirked mentally. As he glace at Naruto. _'I heard from the Suna girl? He is the S-rank that skilled in kenjutsu and taijutsu since our class.'_

"Well then, wish me luck." Naruto said and then before he and Kiba both walked down to the floor for their fight.

Sakura called. "Naruto, wait!" As made Naruto stop of a moment as the rosette approach her lover and give him a perk on his cheek and say, "Good, Naruto-kun." The Moon-slayer looked at his lover with a smile causing everyone stunned of how close Naruto is? With Ino, Sayuri, Hitomi frowned of how those two close and while Lee is upset of how his love and passion? Since he was rant about Naruto is more youthful then the spandex freak. With Kisuke took out his fan cover his mouth hide his grin.

As with Kiba and Akamaru arrived the Arena as Naruto shunpo'd to joined him into the field.

"The seventh match….Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzaka. BEGIN!" Hayate said, coughing.

As the Kurosaki glance at his brother-figure. "You really need to get your lungs checked again, Hayate-san." Naruto said with a smile.

"I know...Yugao wants to spar with you again."

"Sure, I will see her for training."

Kiba asked, "You going to talk to the proctor all day or fight me?"

Naruto took out Zangetsu before the wrappings remove and slammed it into the ground next to him. Making Kiba wondered of how Naruto place his massive Zanbato in the ground.

"What are you doing?" mutt wondered.

"Mainly I have been using my new arsenals in the first time in battle for the longest while, so I figured that I will show something new." Naruto stated.

Then as he extent his right arm as the crimson flames engulfed everyone stunned of how Naruto was engulfed by a strange substance as the flames fade and it reveal to be a massive gauntlet.

"What is it!?" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto smirked as took his gauntlet in front show it to Kiba. "This is my gauntlet," As the Blade pop out extended on his forearm.

"This fight is getting started."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 Ended<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's new Technique Format<strong>

**Sanjuroku Pound Ho **("Phoenix of the 36 Earthly Desires"; furigana meaning "Pound Phoenix/Cannon")** - **This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. To initiate it, Wielder first holds one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the target. this technique as a very powerful** Flying Slash Attack.**

**Chapter 16 Complete**  
><strong>Date: <strong>Finished: 5/22/2013/8:58pm - Update: 5/24/2014/12:00am

**Edit:** 5/26/2014/1:22am - Sorry guys? Since I've forgot some lines I been working on? Since I have some memory problem.

**Well, that's that! The 1st stage is starts? Since this is a part one of this Arc? But since Kisuke was introduce to everyone that makes Naruto, Sakura and few people knew the goofy shop owner and Shinigami Captain. And since this story was far more interesting. Since I've decide not having a Kiri presented, since they failed the exams, and since well. I better get coming to make some more chapters. Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 17: Preliminaries Part 2

Chapter 17: Preliminaries Part 2

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story / Less Namikaze Bashing

_The Fist of the Past, The Sand Maniac, and Final Match_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made a reschedule of the story updated in Sat-Sun and 2 weeks<strong>

**AN 2: Any fanfic? Since the Dragon Summoning Contract that mention is on many xover or normal stories of Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Message:<strong>

**Naruhina Hater: Thank the Review? Since I know what's your username? Since you are the non-user. And be advise to use Fb or google account to log in**.

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously - Recap)<strong>

_Naruto took out Zangetsu before the wrappings remove and slammed it into the ground next to him. Making Kiba wondered of how Naruto place his massive Zanbato in the ground._

_"What are you doing?" Kiba wondered._

_"Mainly I have been using my new arsenals in the first time in battle for the longest while, so I figured that I will show something new." Naruto stated._

_Then as he extent his right arm as the crimson flames engulfed everyone stunned of how Naruto was engulfed by a strange substance as the flames fade and it reveal to be a massive gauntlet._

_"What is that!?" Kiba exclaimed._

_Naruto smirked as took his gauntlet in front show it to Kiba. "This is my gauntlet," As the Blade pop out extended on his forearm._

_"This fight is getting started."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

Naruto stretched his gloves and moved into a stance as he continued, "Like my skills as a ninja, plus I think I should give you a fair chance at fighting me hand to hand, Kiba."

With Kiba smirked. "I can't believe I get to fight you Naruto. However, even though we are comrades I can't afford to lose to you!" He said.

"And I feel the same, Kiba." Naruto said.

"Alright Akamaru, you stay put. I'm going in first to soften him up and then we'll finish him off together with our combination techniques." Kiba told his dog. "**‡Ninpou: Shikyaku No Jutsu!‡** (Ninja Art: Four Legs Technique)" Kiba said and then clapped both hands together and then his nails and fangs striated to grow bigger and he then got out on all fours like an animal about to pounch on its prey.

**==At the Balcony==**

"What is that?" Sayuri asked.

"That must be the Inuzuka's clan specialty, the ability to become more animalistic and thus gain great strength and speed." Kakashi explained.

"It sure does. And what about that strange gauntlet? It hasn't have a storage seal or something?" Sayuri comment and while Sasuke smirked that he knows that gauntlet.

With Hitomi spoke. "Sayuri!" Letting the Uchiha girl attention. "I've seen that gauntlet at the office."

Sayuri eyebrow raised. "Really? Since when the last time to seen it?"

Hitomi nodded. "It was before we had an 'argument' with Nii-san."

**==Back at the Arena==**

With Kiba drew his claws that Naruto given on his holster, as he drew his chakra coated. And while Naruto drew his 'Blade of Phoenix on his left hand on the holster.

As Naruto made a stance while Kiba is on a different stance combine with claws and nails.

"Here I come!" Kiba growled and then headed straight for Naruto at high speed.

With Kurenai on the balcony and she thought, _'Kiba has the strongest taijutsu style here besides Hinata, Lee and Neji. Naruto may be great with kenjutsu and taijutsu that according to Yugao-chan, since he got name in the Bingo Book.'_

Kiba threw a several shurikens at Naruto, as he orange-blond react and side-step to avoid it. As Naruto charges as he slash the blade arm as Kiba deflected with his claws, then with a roundhouse kick as Naruto block it with his gauntlet and then as the Inuzuka heir punch aim at his stomach as Naruto back flip at the his as he land on couching position and move his left on the side of his head and yelled.

"**‡Hadō #54. Haien!‡**(Abolishing Flames)"

As Naruto slash horizontally then fires an oblong purple blast of purple energy from blade as Kiba avoid and then as the Kiba dodge passing the oblong beam and it impact as lets Kiba was exclaimed that the blast at the wall is engulf with flames.

Everyone in the balcony was surprised about an unknown jutsu with hand-signs. As the Onoki was stunned of how the black savior and moon slayer. Then Kumo team was astonished, then Nadeshiko team was admitted of how his skills in fire base jutsu. And the Namikaze family? Since they were shock of how Naruto can preform jutsu without hand signs, minus team 7, 10 and his squad, With Kisuke with a smirk of how proud of Naruto's skills in Kido is consider Master.

**==With Iwa Team==**

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi was surprised of how the Kurosaki head fire a fire-base jutsu with no hand signs minus Koumori that he still emotionless about the fight.

With Kurotsuchi said. "How does he can use a jutsu with no hand signs?"

"I don't know?" Akatsuchi replied with confuse expression,

**==With Nadeshiko Team==**

Shizuka was astonished of how his skills in unknown jutsu with no hand signs? With Tokiwa? She will report to her leader for what Jiraiya about trained his disciple Minato and his son? Since the leader knew the Yodaime had a son and since the rumors of Konoha about their reputation about their negligence actions.

_'His skills are amazing!'_ Shizuka thought.

**==With the Konoha Rookies==**

Team 8 and Gai was astonished of how Naruto can use fire base jutsu without acquired hand seals.

"How's he using fire jutsu with no hand signs?" Asuma asked.

"I don't think that was fire jutsu." Kakashi answered.

"Not jutsu?" former fire guardian exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm not really sure myself? Since back I was back in ANBU something happen between sensei and Naruto."

"What happen?" genjutsu mistress curious.

"I'll tell you after the preliminary."

With Kisuke spoke. "Well, let's just say it seems Naruto was impressed in his skills? Since I've trained both of them for sure...and I give him something interesting."

With the jonins went attention on Kisuke and with Gai said. "What did you taught Naruto and Sakura with such a youthful skills?"

"I'll tell you later."

**==Back on the Arena==**

Naruto with it as Kiba was distracted of the damage of his Kido and said, "You've shouldn't focus on your opponent, Kiba." As Kiba responded and replied. "That was a cheap shot, man. And this time is serious!"

"I was born ready!" Naruto serious.

"Now to use this technique! **‡Tsuuga!‡** (Piercing Fang)" Kiba said and then started to spin so fast that he turned into a mini-tornado and then headed straight for Naruto and was able to hit the blond, knocking him back down.

At the Balcony. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke yelled at his mentor.

_'So I guess he's all hype after all.'_ Kurenai smirked mentally.

With Hitomi was cringe of how Naruto was hit. _'Nii-san...'_

As Kiba glance at collapse Naruto but it turns out somethings odd about that body? And then the body is started to buffed and...

*POP!*

Kiba was shock that 'Naruto' just pop like a balloon, with everyone in the balcony was surprised of what just happened. With Kisuke grin of he knew what it was.

"What the..?" Kiba and Akamaru with bark exclaimed. "What just happen? It was a balloon?"

**(Bleach OST2 - Splaaash Boogie Start)**

"More like 'Substitution' if you asked me!" A voice came in.

As Kiba turn he head and saw Naruto sitting in the hand-sign statue. Causing everyone attention that saw Naruto was completely unscathed?

"What...you're unharmed? But how did you... I mean-"

"You want to know there is no materials for the Kawarimi no jutsu. Is that it?" Naruto comment. "Well I wondering for myself."

Everyone surprised of how Naruto make a substitution jutsu to avoid being hit? But how did the orange-blond can made a balloon dummy of himself of how? While Kisuke smile while still holding his lollipop. While the Namikaze Family? Since of how does Naruto can make a balloon dummy.

"Naruto! Are you making fun of me!" Kiba annoyed and tossing shurikens at Naruto while sitting and while it hits and explode pop again.

Kiba was exclaimed again that he hit another balloon dummy again.

**(Bleach OST2 - Splaaash Boogie Pause - 0:25)**

"Well, I guess, I kinda like with those items that Hat-n-Clogs help me to make those..." Naruto stated right behind Kiba in few feet away.

As the Inuzuka tracker turned and saw Naruto standing with a small folding fan that came out no where with a kisuke-like smile.

With Kiba spoke. "But, Naruto. How did you can use Kawarimi using logs? What was that?" with curious.

"Alright then...you naturally curious of want to know is why I was unharmed...?" Naruto rude stated. "But the answer..." As he took out a small black ball in front of Kiba. "...Is right here!"

"Huh?" Kiba confused.

**(Bleach OST2 - Splaaash Boogie Resume)**

As Naruto inflate a black ball like a balloon and few seconds it pop it reveal to be a replica of Naruto causing everyone shocked of what item to make a replica of himself. And since with Kisuke was smiling of how proud Naruto can make something like that.

With Kiba dumbfound expression. "What that!?"

As Naruto took the balloon dummy and show it to Kiba. "A Portable Gigai!" Then pinch the dummy's cheek. **(AN: or Inflatable Gigai)**

With Kiba stated. "What are you talking about. I never heard a portable gigai before?"

Naruto replied. "That's because I never show it to everyone, since I've invented it." He stated that made Kiba confuse, as he place 2 hands and squeeze head and it the air out on its mouth. "Well. Like Kisuke-san said; this is a prototype? Since he help me to created this by converted to chakra? Actually...it turns out it's very difficult to operate? I don't think it can anyone else besides to use it. It's need to be done right?" As he glance at his prototype until it's complete out. "And using Kawarimi is easy and timing is hard for when ever to take my place for a while." He finished explained,

As Naruto turn attention to Kisuke. "So, Kisuke, what did you think? Did I do the great job?"

As Everyone was stunned of how Naruto can invented items that be used as a Substitution material as the rookies plus the senseis and leaders glance at the odd blond and with Kisuke with a smile and gave him a thumps up.

Back at the Arena and turn back to KIba. "When I switch places just now, did you suspected I have?" Naruto stated.

**(Bleach OST2 - Splaaash Boogie Ended)**

Kiba frown and spat to the side and said. "Whatever. Man since I never suspected to use something like that!" He stated cause Naruto nodded. "It looks like me and Akamaru will have to teach you both a lesson now. What do you say Akamaru, wanna try that one out?" The puppy nodded as Kiba pulled out a small reddish brown colored pill and placed into Akamaru's opened mouth.

**==At the Balcony==**

"Hey Choji, is that one of those soldier pills?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, but it's one that was created by Kiba's clan. So I have no idea what it will do. But, I do have my suspicion's though." Choji answered.

Shikamaru sighed and said. "Well, whatever. Just as long as they hurry up and finish quickly. I wanna get back to my nap."

With Kisuke as the shop owner took out his fan and then as Minato approaches him and said. "Kisuke-san?"

"Hm?" Kisuke respond on his attention the Hokage.

"I was wondering? You help Naruto to invented something like that?" Minato asked.

Kisuke obvious frown. "Well... Naruto came to me for making a project to invented a tool for substitution material. It turns out only Naruto can make some of prototypes." He explained. "Why did you want to asked?" He asked.

Minato shook his head. "No, it's nothing." As he walk away and with Kisuke raise an eyebrow of suspicious shadowing his eyes.

**==Back at the Arena==**

As soon as he was done chewing on the pill and had swallowed it, Akamaru gave off a sudden roar that sounded like a lion's roar. As Naruto who also noticed Akamaru's fur turning a dark red color. "Oh, you attended to use 'that?'" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yup, and you really wanna know? Alright, I'll both tell you and show you. But be warned, you won't be getting out of this one so easily. You had your chance to withdraw, but I won't let you now after what was done to Akamaru" said Kiba as he got down on all fours and his partner jumped onto his back.

"Ready Akamaru?" asked Kiba. Akamaru growled his reply, then Kiba yelled "Man-Beast combination. Inazuka Beast style..." while making a sign with both hands. Akamaru barked something and both were enveloped in smoke.

Naruto took a sword and shield stance and readied himself for the attack he knew was to come. _'I hope he will make a move?'_

"OK, let's do this."

As the smoke clears, Naruto lowers his eyes as he sees Kiba had taken on a more animalistic appearance and Akamaru had transformed into a carbon copy of Kiba. Kiba smiled as he said "Get ready Naruto, for our special technique. The Man/Beast Clone assault."

"Well, let's see what you got!" Naruto cocky.

"Don't get to cocky, Naruto. No one I have battled with has ever defeated me and Akamaru when we're like this!" shouts Kiba.

"The I'll have the honor of being the first then!" Naruto retorts.

Kiba smiles as Akamaru jumps off his back and stands next to him. "Not when it would be a dishonor to me, you won't. Let's go Akamaru!" yells Kiba as he and his partner charge forward, their clawed hands raised and ready to strike.

Naruto close his eyes brings his hands down and readies them to block and counter the attacks. But to Kiba's surprise, Naruto avoided for being hits. But Kiba was wondering of how does he doing with his eyes closed, As the Kiba and Akamaru make a distraction, just run past him and then break from each other and start running around Naruto. They would swoop in close to him, but they would not attack.

Naruto finds himself constantly standing around with his eyes closed, trying his best to keep his senses on the both of them. Naruto looks calm and focused.

Realizing what they were doing, Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself while thinking _'OK, calm down. I can see what they are planning. By moving both together and then splitting up, they're hoping to confuse and disorient me before they attack. That would make their actual attacks even more effective against me. And I can't have that now, can I?'_

As his and Akamaru's speed slowly increased, Kiba grinned as he gave his partner a quick nod as they past each other, letting it be know that the time was right. Shifting his position ever so slightly, Kiba roared as he ran straight at Naruto backside, forcing his opponent to spin around just as Kiba launched himself into the air and brought his now clawed hand slashing down at Naruto's chest then he bend cause Kiba was surprised of how does he can dodge with his eyes closed.

_'How does Naruto can dodge with his eyes closed?'_ Kiba wondered and as he and Akamaru was surrounding in both sides.

"Yahoo! Let's do this!" both likenesses of Kiba yelled; while these turn of events caught the spectators by surprise to varying degrees Naruto did not appear react in any visible manner. Naruto had not even remove his hands from his pockets, before he retracted his blade arm; the lack of a reaction only irritated both Kiba and his lookalike in attacking Naruto.

"**‡Jūjin Taijutsu Ōgi: Gatsūga!‡** (Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang)" both Kibas roared as they charged towards where Naruto was standing while spinning their bodies at an incredible speed; this act of spinning, however, meant that neither of the two Kibas noticed that Naruto had suspiciously not even moved a muscle. The Kibas quickly fell upon Naruto before anyone could say anything and delivered a barrage of powerful beast-like strikes; and then headed for Naruto, who was standing there with his eye closed and breathing.

"Naruto, get out of the way!" Sasuke yelled out.

_'It's over!'_ Kiba thought and then the clones were inches from hitting Naruto when the blonde smirked and suddenly vanished.

"What the hell?" Kiba growled. He and Akamaru stopped and turned to see Naruto right behind them.

**==At the Balcony==**

"What just happened? I thought his body couldn't move." Shikamaru asked shocked.

"I have absolutely no idea. That wasn't shunshin?" Asuma said.

"Indeed it is not!" A voice came in.

Everyone was shock in surprised and saw Yoruichi appeared with her arms against on the rail that witness the fight. And while the Kurotsuchi saw a beauty women appeared of no where on their attention? While Samui and Yugito saw the purple haired women and while Yugito was curious about her? Since her Biju sense this women like a cat that and made a mental note if she can tell Naruto about her later. As Koumori with his eyes narrow at the Soul Reaper Captain.

Kushina exclaimed and saw the cat women during the Nami(Wave) Mission. While Minato saw that women that never seen her before? While Hiruzun nodded for understand for describe from Naruto who she is? And lastly is Hitomi attend to demanding her to teach since she arrive in Konoha.

With Kurenai approaches to Yoruichi. "Excuse me, who are you? And why are you doing in this place?"

Yoruichi make a cat-grin turn to glance at the genjutsu specialist and replied. "The name is Yoruichi Shihōin, and I am also Naruto and Sakura's instructor. With your second question is Naruto can allowed me to entered and see of what Naruto's skills can do." She introduced cause everyone surprised and Hitomi saw the purple hair bimbo.

As Kisuke approaches to his Captain/Friend. "Nice to came by Yoruichi?"

the purple hair cat frown. "Yes, but it better choice to have Naruto around." She comment.

Then the odd shop owner took out his fan. "Seem like it, I will fill you like Naruto said, in since there other matches you missed it."

Yoruichi frown. "I see. Tell me everything?" then with a smile for interesting

**==Back at the Arena==**

"I don't know how you moved that fast but you not getting away a second time! **‡Gatsuuga!‡**" Kiba yelled and they both started up again, heading toward Naruto. They seem to hit Naruto but then veer off course and each land on the opposite side of the blond.

"What's going on? I know I hit you!" Kiba said.

"I might as well tell you what's going on. You see, I use Shunpo." Naruto said.

"Shunpo?" Kiba asked.

"Is a movement technique, which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow." Naruto answered. "Since I can't explained more details about Shunpo, so..." As orange blond place the 'Blade of Phoenix' on his teeth on the right side and causing the competitors exclaimed of what Naruto is pulling and then make a stance has his fist on the left side with the right blade gauntlet extracted letting Yoruichi and Sakura startled of he recognized that stance.

**==At the Balcony==**

"I see now. Basically, just like since during 8 years ago during ANBU were looking for Naruto for a while? Since he can hide from his distance from everyone to find him since sensei order them to stalk him? It turns out, they're beat up." Kakashi said. "And also that jutsu is like an A-rank for with sensing it." He added as he he glance at Naruto to make a stance._ 'And what's with a stance?' _One eye jonin wondered as he turn glance at Kushina. _'By judging the reaction? It turns out she recognized that stance, of what?'_

With Kushina thought. _'I've recognized that stance!'_

"So the rumors is true. He did avoid it without being seen. He's truly amazing." Kurenai said in awe.

"Like Kakashi said Kurenai-chan, he is really the S-Rank Shinobi." Asuma smirked.

**==Back at the Arena==**

"I don't care what that technique does, I can still beat you!" Kiba said and then started up his Gatsuuga again but when they were getting closer to Naruto, one of them decided to go behind Naruto in order to attack.

_'He's trying to attack me from both sides, again!'_ Naruto thought as he realized Kiba's plan.

"Try to deflect this!" Kiba yelled out.

Naruto smirked. "**‡Shunko!‡**" then reiatsu began to come off me like hurricane. Causing everyone exclaimed minus Kushina? Since her 'son' was shocked of she recognized the name of the 'move' that same as Sakura's? But it's different, his body cover with wind while everyone cover themselves from the blast of hurricane while Temari was stunning about Naruto's skills. With Hitomi? She was look jealous of how Naruto can use something like that? Since she maybe like to learn jutsu? That it turns out he is lot more stronger then a Sannin. **(AN: I decide Naruto's Shunko version is a powerful wind unlike Sui-fong, but it's a complete one too.)**

As Naruto quickly extend his hidden blade on his left wrist and the right blade arm as well. And block the blows from Kiba's and Akamaru's attack in each arm. Then push up with his arms raised, then make a stance with his blade weapons on the right side.

"**‡Tatsumaki.‡ **(Twister)" Naruto whispered and then a large twister sprung from underneath him then spins with his blade weapons and sucked Kiba and Akamaru in, cutting them all over before dropping them to the ground. Akamaru then returned to its original form. **(AN: The Tatsumaki it's fanmade, and the Anime One Piece? Santoryu and Mutoryu? They use the same Tatsumaki technique.)**

**==At the Balcony==**

"He deflected and countered both at the same time with one move. I knew Naruto was good with ninjutsu but this is unreal." Shikamaru said. "And what was that. A strange wind jutsu covers him?"

With Yoruichi step in and answered. "That move…is called Shunko, it is a upgraded version of the Shunpo, it drives reiatsu into the arms and legs, but unlike shunpo, it is a lot harder to control."

"Shunpo, Shunko, Reiatsu? I'm sorry I'm not following." Gai said.

"Oh sorry…Shunpo is called Flash Step, a movement technique that allows you to move faster than the eye can follow, before he avoid the dog boy and his partner attacks. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Shunko is an much more powerful technique but a lot harder to control, and Reiatsu is basically chakra without the physical portion." Said Yoruichi looking at the arena that made everyone stunned of the information about the techniques but as Gai as interesting about that ability. "And also it's similar then 'little bee' too."

With Kushina walked in towards Yoruichi, letting the former captain glance an eye at her. "Then why did you rejected to taught anyone?"

While Yoruichi stared at the Namikaze Matriarch and Disgrace Uzumaki with concerned of she hope she teach her advance taijutsu. And with flash goddess answered. "Because only Naruto nor Sakura can possessed it, it's very hard to mastered it."

Kushina shocked that she said the same thing and protested. "But..." Then she felt a wind passed by and saw Yoruichi appeared besides her with her hand on her shoulder of what just happen. While Everyone witness of how fast she is.

Yoruichi whisper on her ear. "Like do I remind you, if you attend find out our secrets of reiatsu...still declined." That made Kushina eyes widen of former captain threaten her, as she let go and went to Sakura and Team 7.

**==Back at the Arena==**

Kiba tried to get back up but then Naruto appeared front of him and grab his throat with his right arm and lift him up and while his left Hidden Blade ready.

"Give up now Kiba or else I will end you!" Naruto said sternly, causing the Inuzuka boy to gulp. When he saw his animal partner down for the count, Kiba knew he stood no chance against Naruto.

"Proctor, I give up." Kiba called out.

"If that is the case, then Naruto Kurosaki is the winner!" Hayate declared. As Naruto let go of Kiba, and apologized. "Sorry, Kiba. I don't to get rough on you pretty hard with my full strength." And that made dog tracker surprised of how Naruto was strong, but that was no joke, thought of how his holding back, then grabbing his Zanpakuto then attach to his back.

Hitomi who was shocked to see her former brother beat Kiba like that applauded nonetheless.

Kakashi eye smiled of how Naruto's performance despite his confusion at how he did all those moves. Since he beat him without a single scratch.

Sayuri thought, _'Naruto defeated Kiba. He's truly amazing.'_

_'Wow Naruto-kun is awesome. I think I be waiting for the next match.'_ Ino thought with squeal expression.

Sakura relief of her future husband's performance. _'I can't believe he won.' _With a Inner Sakura appeared behind her. _'_**_YEAH! YOU GO NARUTO-KUN!'_**

"Alright, Naruto-kun!" Sakura, Ino and Sayuri said at the same time, causing them to glare and growl at each other, earning a sweat-drop from everyone.

"That Naruto, he sure had me worried." Sasuke smirked.

Hitomi thought, _'Nii-san was so fast and so strong. Even better than myself, perhaps even more than…'_ she glanced to Koumori who was just staring at Naruto with intent.

With the Suna team. "That guy is strong, man his fast and strong." Kankurou told Temari, who nodded in agreement.

"And also he is an Wind user like I was." Temari stated. "And no wonder the orange-blond boy can use a strange jutsu that surrounds his body with wind and I felt it's more stronger." She added stated.

_'Naruto Kurosaki...killing you will truly be an exhilaration pleasure.'_ Gaara thought.

On the other side of the arena the final Nadeshiko girl with long black hair in a ponytail and green eyes stared at Naruto, _'So strong, just the kind of man for me as kaa-san told me.'_

"Shizuka?" Tokiwa asked snapping her out of her thought, "Is everything alright?"

Shizuka cleared her throat, "Yes Tokiwa, everything's fine."

With the Kumo team. While Samui was admitted and impressed of how his fast and strong. While Yugito was astonished of his skills in weaponry. And while Omoi awed and then Karui was aggressive is.

Samui spoke. "Cool, his very good." With Karui nod for agreed. "Yeah, and his move is similar then A-sama."

"Your right, it's like a Kaze no Yoroi (Wind Armor) or something? He was holding back after all." Omoi stated as he took out his lollipop stick and throw out and pick another one.

"I agreed with the lazy, and his good." Karui said for impressed.

With Samui thought. _'Let's report to Raikage-sama for this.'_

With the Iwa Team. Kurotsuchi was astonished of his skills with an unknown jutsu and a strange wind-cover body, with Akatsuchi was stunned of his skills. While Koumori was still emotionless. And with Onoki and his son was impressed of how his techniques compared with any ninjutsu.

Naruto shunpo'd up back to the balcony with the Rookies, "That sure felt good." He flexed his arms. Then as Sakura went for her fiancee and give him a hug and cause the girls annoying again and Lee was upset as well.

"Not bad there Naruto, you've really come a long way." Kakashi said.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Naruto asked as they watched to see who would be next. _'I wonder what's my clone taking so long?'_ He wondered.

**==Meanwhile at the Same time since Naruto's Match==**

Kabuto and Orochimaru were outside the arena where the preliminaries took place.

"What?! Yoroi reported, the Curse seal failed? But that's impossible, it's absolutely flawless, that seal suppose to drained his chakra." Orochimaru said in outrages.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama? It turns out that someone remove the seal on purpose." Kabuto said in theory.

"I know but someone did and I want to know who! Kabuto, did you tell Yoroi to see anyone with Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked.

"No sir, I was the only one that was with them." Kabuto replied.

"This is throwing a wrench into my plans! I cannot let this go unpunished!" Orochimaru growled.

"You shouldn't know about that...Orochi-teme? Did I make you angry of how I did, didn't you." A voice said and Kabuto and Orochimaru turned only to see Naruto standing near a tree.

"You..." Orochimaru growled.

"Don't...I'm just a Kage Bunshin, since boss sent me before to see if you got pissed of how your hickey in my student's neck." Naruto-clone grinned as he walked up to them.

"But that makes no sense? You knew I was a spy?" Kabuto asked.

"Yup, and Orochimaru, tell the little baby to get lost. I don't have time to meddle with babies." Naruto said with a glare.

"Sorry but I'm Orochimaru-sama's servant and thus my responsability to be by his side no matter what." Kabuto said, taking out a kunai in case of combat but then suddenly, he clutched his heart and fell to his knees since he felt a pulse.

_'What is going on? I feel like my body is being crushed? Is he doing this simply by using his Rinnegan?'_ Kabuto asked mentally since he stared at Naruto with his Rinnegan active and letting the Original to see.

"Like I said, I don't have to meddle with babies. Besides, you're 100 years too early in order to stand up to me, teme, so GET LOST!" Naruto said with his Rinnegan flaring.

"Kabuto, leave us." Orochimaru ordered. Kabuto, not wanting to stay one more second, left using shunshin, "So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Orochimaru asked, a bit nervous.

Naruto simply smiled and then reappeared behind Orochimaru.

"I saw that you tried to make Boss and Sasuke for your new pets by giving that Curse seal, Orochimaru." Naruto clone said. "And spared Sayuri-chan for something useful? And I knew Kabuto was a spy? And I knew the theory to attended to attack Konoha."

"Of course, he and Naruto-kun is after all going to be very important to me in the near future. And I guess _HE_ the one that got rid of it, didn't you?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk. "And I will get 'her' as well."

"My, you've gotten a lot smarter than the last time I heard about you, but it seems your greed hasn't subsided yet. Listen and listen closely, since you attend to get the knowledge of the Quincy don't you? Since you can exact about balance between life and death. Since you tried to get your hands on their eyes. It is because it has no equal, only God is stronger than a Tailed Beast, thus a small insignificant snake like you will never be able to control that power the eyes of my ancestor's eldest son and since Sasuke is a Quincy, you will never be able to get him in your clutches." Naruto Clone explained. "And boss too, and that will not happened, if he'll kick your ass for fulfilled my duty from the prophecy."

"And how can you be sure? Since during Shodai's time that since Madara Uchiha was left Konoha during the founding, since his clan turn their back against him." Orochimaru countered.

"Is that so, I don't want ended up like the Co-founder, I made sure of that. Besides, since Madara was transplant his brother Izuna's eyes by removing them to evolve into _'Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan'_, his attentions to kill is own clan for betrayed him, and also there will be a 'Curse' of until happen and by their ideals of their forefather that passed down to their descendants." Naruto said. "Since the Prophecy of the Toads made that cause my pain worst."

"Are you talking about...? Hmm, I can't believe you actually believe that prophecy but then again, you're the one to attend to kill your former sister those years when you had the chance and thus set all of this in motion, isn't that right Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said but then quickly regretted as Naruto clone grabbed his neck and started to crush it and with his Hidden blade extract and aim at his neck on the inch.

"Where do you get off talking to me as if we're equals, Orochimaru. It seems I have forgotten the ignored and negligence I have suffered for all this years, she's my business, not yours to deal with! And you maybe a Immortal, and I can able to to killed you, would you want me to REMIND YOU? HUH, OROCHIMARU!?" Naruto said, and when the snake sannin shook his head in fear, Naruto clone let go of his neck and retract his blade.

"I thought so. Anyway, Sasuke or Sayuri will never become your pet no matter what you do because I trained both of them and Boss has his destiny will be fulfilled. And also the members of the Uchiha Clan like their older brother. The world doesn't have time for your fruitless ambitions of power and grandeur anymore, Orochimaru. It needs peace and stability and both Uchiha Clan and myself will provide the peace and stability that this world needs. " Naruto clone said. "And also I knew you are responsible of the Hachibi's Rampage in Kumo, by retrieved traces his severed horn!" He added in comment.

"What?! How did you know about the Hachibi Incident? And how did you know I was one causing that event?" Orochimaru exclaimed.

"Yes, since I've made friends with the Kumo since they came by, and I have a conversation with the Nibi Jinchuuriki, and also she told me the previous of Hachibi is none other then Fukai, the cousin of Yodaime Raikage, Ei and the Nephew of Sandaime Raikage, Raisen?" Clone smirked. "However, you are the one that killed many innocent people by unleashed it to rampage the village. Since the Sandaime Raikage was killed that day, and since you gave him a 'Genjutsu Pills' that paralyses the Junchuriki, then unseal and release the Hachibi since the Pills still affect that cause result by state of death of it's host, then you will end up dying in the process. Hmm, until next time, Orochimaru." Naruto-clone said, and then poof of smoke. **(AN: I check the Info of Raikage 'A' because of 'Ay' or 'Ei' is noun the word from the name. And Sandaime Raikage's Name is Raisen for fanmade? Since many fan come up the name of A's father so this will do.)**

"Naruto Kurosaki...you may be stronger than me but you have forgotten that I am extremely resourceful. I do not care how I do it or what destiny he may have, THE EYES OF THE SHARINGAN WILL BE MINE!" Orochimaru said.

**==With Naruto - Back in the Exams==**

Naruto felt a pulse of his clone that he sent. And since his adopted parents told him about Kabuto? So as Naruto secretly sent a clone until the End of the 2nd Phase of the Exam at the Forest of Death. And then with a smirked. _'You maybe better obtained the Sharingan? And you don't know about the 'Curse of Hatred' as well.'_

"You fought well Kiba-kun, I am very proud of you. Here, take some of this ointment I made." Hinata said with a smile.

**==Back in the Battle Floor - Present==**

As Kiba was put in the stretcher by medic-nins when Hinata suddenly came toward him with a something in a small bottle.

_'Kiba better not try anything stupid with Hinata or I'll castrate him.'_ Sasuke thought as he looked at the intereaction between Kiba and his girl...I mean Hinata. Letting his sister attention of how his brother has...something between those two. Hope Hiashi or Fugaku allow for their children to come together.

"Arigato Hinata, but you should start worrying about yourself." Kiba grinned through the pain.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Look at the remaining participants. The only ones left are you, Chouji, Hitomi, that girl from Nadeshiko that Kurenai-sensei told us, the Kumo, Iwa team and that guy from the Suna. I don't know much about the others but if you end up fighting that guy, just give up." Kiba advised his teammate.

Hinata was exclaimed of what Kiba meant? Since she and her team encounter the Suna team? Since Gaara killed all 3 Ame Nin without a scratch like the Ninja Info Cards. And then replied. "Hai, Kiba-kun."

Kiba smiled. "That's good to hear," as he turn his head on the board. "And it looks like your next!" He said with the pale eye heiress attention.

The next two names that popped out were: **~'Hitomi Namikaze' vs. 'Hinata Hyuga'~**.

_'This should be an interesting matchup.'_ The Former Sandaime thought.

Everyone from Konoha surprise. Hinata turn to glance at Kurenai and Shino looked at her with a nodded. While Minato and Kushina wished their daughter luck and while Hitomi saw Naruto had no emotions at all if she hope he'll cheer for her. Then with it Hitomi is appeared to step in the Arena while bofore Naruto got the info from the Kage Bunshin and since the orange-blond secretly send a kage bunshin before Kabuto make his move for attend to met up with the snake.

As Naruto and Sasuke saw Hinata about to the arena, With Sasuke called, "Hinata…."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun…"

"Do your best, I could care less if you can do this…but if you are able to stand up to her and fight, you would be strong in my eyes. Besides you could beat her with one hand sign but that method is excruciating to him and you." Sasuke suggested made Hinata nodded and went to towards the arena.

A few moments later, Hinata and Hitomi are facing off with each other as Hayate tells them the rules again. On one side is Hinata who is feeling confident since Sasuke encourage her. Hitomi, on the other hand, finds her about about her brother Naruto if he'll cheer for her, as she glance at the balcony as she stared at him with disappointed expression and she knew that he didn't need to cheered and as turn her glance to Sasuke that he was cheering for Hinata that made her jealous of she didn't praised, so does her parents? Since they cheer their daughter but since they saw her face at pointed direction to Naruto with slight guilt expression, it turns out that he didn't cheered her, with KIsuke and Yoruichi? Since they can tell about Hitomi's face that stared at Naruto.

And since both former captains can tell about between former siblings. And since Sakura knew about this. And also with the other competitors in the balcony. And with Kumo? Yugito was slight look at the Kyubi Junchuriki and since later Naruto will talk to them.

_'Matatabi, wasn't that-'_ Yugito stated.

_**':Yeah, that was Kurumi-neechan's Jinchuuriki alright.:'**_ Matatabi said.

Yugito stated. _'She sure does, but...?'_

_**':What?:'**_ Nibi exclaimed then Yugito replied. _'Look at her face? The way she was glancing at Naruto!'_ While Yugito saw the former sibling stared each other, with Naruto has his arms crossed and with Hitomi was felt shame and with the Kumo Kunoichi thought of what happen between those two?

_**':I think I know the answer?:'**_ Bakeneko suggested.

_'What is it?'_ Yugito said.

**_":I think Naruto is like Rikudou-tousan himself!:"_** Matatabi suggested.

_"I see,'_ Yugito admitted. 'I better head to Naruto to see if I can gt some questions?' Yugito stated.

**_':Sure, your right.:'_**

Back in reality, Yugito is attend to go to Naruto for questions, letting his teammates attention, as Samui spoke. "What are you going, Yugito?" Busty blond asked.

Yugito turn her glance to Samui. "I'm going to Naruto for some information?" She replied.

Samui nodded. "I see, and don't forget!" causing Nibi host nodded then walk to the other side.

**==At the Balcony==**

Hayate reads the next fighters off. "The eighth match...Hitomi Namikaze vs Hinata Hyuga, when you are ready?" Hh announced to get everyone's attention minus Naruto with a oblivious expression.

"Hai,"

"I'm ready, dattebayo!"

Hinata's stance was changed into horse stance, she activated her Byakugan, while Hitomi prepare with her Uzumaki stance. Hayate was prepared already.

"Now, let the match begin!" Hayate said as the two combatans were already on the floor.

Hinata then initiated the First attack first. She charged ahead to Hitomi. She intended to use Jyuuken on her, she just made the attack light. Hitomi was just on defense prosition since she study about the Hyuga's taijutsu.

"**‡Jyuuken!‡ **(Gentle Fist)"

As Hitomi dodged it, then counter with right hook then Hinata block it and counter with knee kick as she dodge again. As they continue the fight, by dodging the palm strikes, punches and kicks. In few minutes keep fighting and then as Hitomi jump away and with Hinata is on a stance.

Hitomi now extent her palm and...

*Sound of Spinning Sphere.*

This time Hitomi charged ahead to Hinata. She shouted,"**‡Rasengan!‡**" Letting her parents proud of how she learned Rasengan with a incomplete state, letting Naruto scoff with annoying expression he witness she preformed a incomplete Rasengan.

"**‡Kaiten!‡ **(Rotation)" Hinata tried to repel her attack since she perfected.

It was working for Hinata's barrier. Hitomi's Rasengan was repelled. Hinata's barrier was much stronger during her training than Rasengan,

Hitomi moved backward a little bit, while the heiress is on the stance, she said to Hinata, "Not bad Hinata. But how about this?"

"Hai, Hitomi." Hinata replied.

"You can do it, Hinata!" Sasuke yelled for cheer that made Hinata blushed. With Hitomi while she glance at Naruto that made her disbelief of she saw Naruto talking to Yugito with Sakura about along with her team, something before she use Rasengan, by telling is he ignored her fight.

**==With Naruto before the match starts==**

Naruto gritted his teeth and he decide to ignored her, while Sakura was comfort her fiancee and then with it, on his attention and saw Yugito approaches the couple, then said. "Is there something you need to discussed, Yugito-san?"

"Yes, I like to ask some questions about between you and the Hokage's daughter?" Yugito asked.

Naruto silent about the question and since orange-blond has a painful memories? Since he has no acknowledge of how his life was worst.

"I...I have a worst life since those two never cared," Naruto pointed at the Namikaze family. "I was once their son and her twin brother."

Yugito surprised. "Then why did you hate your parents?" She asked.

With Sakura spoke in for answered/explained. "Because they ignored Naruto-kun for years to become a shinobi, it's because they play favorites? Since I was a friend of her, since my parents argued and cut their friendship."

"I see, and why is if he never cheer her before the match starts?" Yugito asked.

"Because my parents made a arrange marriage between us and his former family." Sakura answered then she turn her head glaring at the Minato and Kushina, letting them saw of how rosette glared at them, then turn to Yugito. "Since Me and Naruto-kun were dating in years." That cause the Nibi surprised. "Are you two couple?" Yugito asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yes, but..." As she glance at Naruto with nod, with a replied; as Sakura whispered in Yugito's ear and shocked.

"Really?" The kumo blond exclaimed and Sakura nodded.

"Yup, and be advise that don't spread it? It's part of the 'plan'." pink hair said.

"I see, alright, I'll won't tell everyone." Yugito said as she glance at the fight. "So, can you tell us about the Hyuga? Ever since the Fake Kumo Peace Treaty?" She asked.

With Sasuke spoke in before he heard. "They are members of the main house and branch house of the Hyuuga Clan. Hinata is in the main house and Neji, the one Haku defeat him is in the branch house. Those in the main house rule over those in the branch house, thus making them more like cousins." He said out of nowhere, earning a confused look from everyone.

"How do you all know this, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. intrigued.

"I...hmmm...I read about it in the library, yep that's right, I read all about it there." Sasuke said and started to laugh nervously.

"Or maybe you're dating Hinata Hyuga and she told you about it. Bah, who am I kidding, I forgot that you're a homosexual." Naruto said, causing the Uchiha to be enraged and lash out at him.

Naruto block it. "Whoa, whoa. Chill out man! I was only messing with you by burst the bubble!" He protested while Sasuke still pissed, then only to be bonked by Sakura.

"Stop it Sasuke, and Naruto-kun, stop provoking Sasuke." Sakura said, reprimanding both boys.

"Sasuke is right, but many things have happened over the years since Naruto is around, they do get along very well." Lee added.

Yugito sweat-drop of how the scene but with a flinch and turn her attention to Kisuke and Yoruichi that witness their fight. And turn to Naruto. "Naruto," She called with Naruto 'Hmm?' with respond. "Who are those two? The odd blond man with a bucket hat and the purple haired with cat-ears-like women?" She asked.

Naruto replied with a smirk. "That was Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin? Those were the former captains from the far away country; and they are masters and our instructors, too."

"Are they, black ops?" She asked.

"Maybe," Naruto replied.

"Naruto, is the Hyuga Clan are specialized in Juken?" Yugito curious then with Gai came in.

"You know pretty well young lady, the Hyuga clan have a very special taijutsu style that has been passed down. The Taijutsu that me, Lee, and Sasuke use is a style that specializes in delivering hard external blows in order to break the opponent's bones. However, the style that the Hyuuga clan uses, the Jyukenryuu, is a style that focuses on delivering internal damage, destroying the inner organs of the opponent. It may not look impressive but you'll feel it afterwards." Gai explains.

"And because one cannot train their internal body, it can be a critical hit for even the toughest guy." Kakashi said.

**==Back at the Arena==**

Hitomi saw that Naruto was ignored her and make her furious then forming a seal **"‡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!‡"** then she create a clone. Together she made a Big Rasengan. She charged at Hinata again. Minato and Kushina were made a big mistake for teaching her a higher class jutsu.

Hinata thought, "This Rasengan is bigger and powerful, I don't know if my Barrier can hold it. But I have no choice. **‡Kaiten!‡**"

Hinata formed a barrier outside her. Hitomi's Odama Rasengan made contact with it. It created a huge sound, and the ground in bad shape. The Rasengan and Kaiten caused a huge wind and in the end. Both Hitomi and Hinata were repelled far away to the ground. Hitomi was able to falling down from the contact, but Hinata couldn't. She fell down and spinning around the ground. That made Hinata's head came out blood.

"HINATA!" Sasuke yelled with concerned. While Kurenai remember something during meeting Hiashi.

**==Flashback - At the Hyuga Compound==**

_"Stand, Hanabi." Hiashi Hyuga said to his youngest daughter._

_"Hiashi-sama. I was instructed to take Hinata under my wings. As you know, she will face many situations where death is possible and I wanted to be sure since the 'Fake Kumo Peace Treaty." Kurenai stated._

_Hiashi sighed. "Very well, Kurenai? Ever since Naruto-san is not interested with the arrange marriage with my eldest daughter, and due time, I heard he was dating with Kizashi's daughter? If Hinata is attended to obsessed with him, and it something if Fugaku's daughter does before time. And I hope if Fugaku's son, Sasuke will do something about her." He explained._ _"And I heard she offer me to trained her to be stronger."_

_Kurenai stepped outside and then Hinata was by the door, she was confused on her face of what of her choice she make about obsessed with Naruto nor Sasuke._

**==Flashback Ended==**

As Hitomi turn her glance and saw Naruto still conversation with Yugito while she was watching. That made her growl of his ignored her, with her parents? Their baby girl was frustrating as they turn their head that Naruto is were? Still having conversation with the Kumo Jinchuriki? Since they knew about Yugito and Bee.

WIth Hitomi turn to Hinata and spoke out loud. "Just forfeit, Hinata? You have no condition to continue the fight?"

"I...I can't...I can never give up while...he's watching me fight." Hinata said as she struggled to get back up, _'Sasuke-kun, it's because of you that I've changed my mind about obsessed Naruto.'_

**==Flashback - 2 years ago==**

_Hinata was training in one of the many training grounds in Konoha by herself, hitting the dummy post._

_"Hey, that's my post!" Sasuke said as he arrived._

_"G...gomen, Sasuke-kun." Hinata apologized._

_"It's alright. Wait a minute, you're that cute girl that always stares at me during class instead Naruto, right?" Sasuke grinned._

_"G...gomen nasai." Hinata with a massive blush on her face as she realizes that she was caught._

_'Works every time.' Sasuke grinned mentally as he saw the girl blush._

_"Anyway, I've never seen you here before. Are you coming just now?" Sasuke asked. "Since you with Hitomi." He added._

_"Y...yes I am. I wanted to train in order to become stronger." Hinata said._

_"Oh really? Well, I like to use this post at the same time as you do so guess what? How about we train together, you know, you become my sparring partner." Sasuke asked._

_"Train together? B...But I don't think it would be such a good idea..besides I would only slow you down." Hinata said but then blushed when Sasuke lifted her chin up with his hands._

_"We won't know until we try now will we? Besides, I don't mind training with a cute girl like you." Sasuke said, inches to her face. This caused Hinata to blush even more and faint._

_"Hey hey, Hinata-chan!" Sasuke said as he tried to wake her up._

_Ever since that day, Sasuke-kun and I trained together and for the first time in since the death of my mother, since he told me about he was trained to be a Quincy that Naruto-san taught him since he save me from the bullies, I felt happiness in my heart. With Sasuke-kun, I could be myself and I had someone that truly cared about me and that would always help me when I need him. That's why I started to change because for the first time in my life, I finally found someone very dear and precious to me._

**==End Flashback==**

As Hinata slowly stood trembling. As she raise her right arm on the side, then move her long sleeve and causing Hitomi confused of what Hinata attempt? With her gaze and saw a blue cross on her wrist, but with Team 7 minus Sasuke with a smirk, along with Kakashi describe the cross that similar then Sasuke's Ginrei Kojaku, with Kushina was shocked she recognized that accessory? With Team 8? Since Kurenai was curious of what kind of object Hinata wore. Then Hinata adjusted her cross; the cross has ring in the cross. **(AN: Think Uryu's Kojaku)**

Then the cross begun to engulf energy particles and manifest into a bow, as Hinata grab the bow and aim at Hitomi then pull the reishi string and harness into a arrow. Causing Hitomi exclaimed. _'That looks like Sasuke!'_

Then Hinata release and fires a reishi arrow and then with Hitomi dodge as the arrow hit the wall that made a crack, then vanished with flying screen step. _'And that one, too!'_ She added.

Then Hinata appeared besides red hair then fire again. But then again Hitomi avoided it again. With Hitomi thought. _'How did Hinata learned like that, like Sasuke?'_

**==At the Balcony==**

Naruto flinch and turn his attention to the arena and saw Hinata wielding a Kojaku and glance at Sasuke. "Sasuke! Did Hinata practice Quincy arts?" He asked letting everyone attention.

Sasuke sighed couldn't help and replied to his senpai. "Yes, senpai. Since her Byakugan is a interesting tool for see in long range distance."

Naruto nodded for understand and then Kurenai went to Sasuke and said. "Did you taught her that?" She asked.

With Sasuke nodded. "Yes, and since she is my sparing partner and my student too." He explained. "Since Hinata was interesting in Quincy Arts, and that's how I've teach her any basics."

WIth Lee exclaimed. "YOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE SASUKE-KUN WAS YOUTHFUL FOR TEACHING HINATA-SAN TO USE A BOW!" Causing Sasuke with a annoying expression for how the taijutsu maniac comment.

Then Kakashi went to his student and said. "So, since Naruto taught you to be a Quincy and that means she is the 2nd to teach her?" He asked with a curious expression.

Sasuke smirked. "Yup, and since me and Hinata were few miles ahead for her skills, and since this is her first time in battle."

Then Sayuri playful frown. "Aw~ then that means Naruto was right? You were dating Hinata, huh!" with a cat-like smile that made Sasuke blushed of his twin sister comment.

Then Kushina went to Sasuke. "Sasuke," She called made the Uchiha attention. "Why did you taught Hinata your arts?"

Sasuke answered. "Because I maybe taught her a thing or two, and then for at least I can do."

With Kisuke spoke in. "Well, that was surprised me, and no wondered since Naruto taught you to be a 2nd Quincy." That made Sasuke nodded.

**==Back at the Arena==**

With Hinata keep firing the arrows then with a cough her blood since the damage from the Oodama Rasengan if she can't keep up her pace and still stand.

"Hinata!" Sasuke yelled of what he saw.

Then Hitomi called for protested. "Hinata! Please forfeited, I can't lose my best friend with a massive damage!" She asked in concerned

Hinata look exhausted from her first time in the bow and then the bow begun to fade and now said. "I guess your right, I'm kinda tired." SHe said, breathing hard.

Then, Hinata's start to fell to the ground, coughing blood.

"Hinata!" Kurenai said.

"Hinata!" Sasuke said and jumped down, followed by Naruto and Sakura. As Kurenai knelled besides her along with Sasuke next to her, Naruto and Sakura.

With Naruto glance at Sakura and said. "Sakura." She called and letting the rosette nodded and then she knelled down besides HInata and place her hand on her chest and the green aura surround her hand begun to healed before the medic-nins arrived causing Kurenai was surprised of Sakura was skilled in Medical.

"*Cough* I declared Hitomi Namikaze is the winner in the eighth round." Hayate declared, as a Medic came in. Sakura beat the medics to Hinata's body, and checked over it, knowing what to look for. She then began to heal Hinata on the spot, while the Medics got up to her.

"We'll take it from here, Haruno-san."

"I"m only fixing the lower risk wounds that I've healed on myself." Sakura stated. "You can check how well I did afterwards, and fix any mistakes I may make, but I'm working towards a Field Medic position. I have been for a while."

The medic nodded, and watched carefully. Sakura stopped healing, and looked at the Medic, who went to check. "The remains of 6 broken ribs, a stitched stomach?" the medic looked at Sakura who nodded. "Pancreas is also slightly damaged..." the medic looked at Sakura after checking the rest of the body. "Aside from the job on the ribs and Pancreas, there is nothing that won't be good in 2 days without help. 3 days in a hospital bed would have her in good health. You've got a lot of potential, that's for sure."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks."

"Who taught you?"

"My sensei? She's the experience in Field medic, really." Sakura admitted. "My squad leader/mentor is Naruto Kusosaki, but he did train me in any of these. I got learned from the master, and worked on them myself...on myself. I did as much as I could, but I can see I've got a long way to go."

"I'll recommend you for Medical Core after the Exams. Good luck." the Medic took Hinata out on a stretcher. Sakura looked at Hayate, who simply motioned for her to come along with him.

And then with that Sakura shunpo went back to the balcony and before Naruto joined her was voice called in. "Nii-san!"

Naruto stopped for a moment and not bother to turn his head behind to Hitomi. "Why didn't you cheered me on! Why did you ignored me!" She demanded.

Naruto growled. "As I said, it's not worth it for you!"

"Then why did you didn't praised me! TELL ME!" Hitomi furious demand.

Naruto quickly turn his head with a cold rage glare that made her body trembled in fear. "It's because using a A-rank Jutsu that almost killed Hinata! Since you attended to show-off by using that jutsu on comrade!"

Hitomi was stunned of how she made a mistake by showing her family's jutsu from Naruto's words. With her parents what he just said was true. Then Naruto spoke. "Using that jutsu to protect those who precious to anyone? Since Haku told me once." Then he shunpo'd back to the balcony, and then Hitomi lower her head and then slowly walking to the balcony with her parents for congratulation.

"Now, then… *cough, cough*… it's time for the next bout!" Hayate said.

"I guess it's finally your turn! Go, Lee!" Guy said.

"No way!" Lee said, surprising Guy, Yoruichi, Kakashi and Sakura "I've waited this long… if it were up to me… I'd rather be the final act!"

_'_… _It almost looks like Lee-san is… sulking!'_ Sayuri thought.

At the balcony. The Selection board begun to drawn scramblly

"Hey…" A voice said when Hitomi had reached the top of the stairs and she turned around to see Kankuro "Can I talk to you?" With pardon words and turn to her parents and with a nod and with puppet user turn to Hitomi's parents with bow for excused, as they walk far from them while the board still decide.

"Well you're not funny at all…and I don't like that!" Hitomi said.

_'That miserable little… you are so dead the first time I get an excuse!'_ Kankuro thought.

"What the hack do you want?!" Hitomi asked.

"Well…you see… It's about that Naruto Kurosaki guy... The S-Rank… but…" Kankuro said.

"I was about to bring him back!" Hitomi cut him off with answer.

"Why?" Kankuro stated.

"Because...*Sigh* I just want my Nii-san back." Hitomi said with a sad expression.

"…What! Then that means-" Kankuro is about say.

With Hitomi cut off. "He was, since he give up my parents flash and blood to the replacement parents." She said. "That's how I just want to become stronger and match up with him? Since I couldn't him and keep up."

"I see... So that's how you were once related to the S-Rank Shinobi." Kankuro understand.

Hitomi nodded as she turn and walk back to her parents. "I guess I better head back to my parents."

Kankuro was slight of how her behavior. "Uhh...sure, I guess." As he turn attention if what will be their next match.

**==With the Rookies==**

"Hey, Choji, you're in trouble now… only the strongest are left… what'll you do? Especially that kid from Suna… the look in his eyes worries me. he's the most dangerous type!" Shikamaru said.

"I'll just withdraw right away… so it won't matter!" Choji said with frighten.

"Well, you'll be giving up your chance for an all-you-can-eat victory barbecue once the exam is over…" Asuma said.

"Hey, don't bait him with food…!" Shikamaru said.

"B-but…" Choji stuttered.

"Don't worry. If things go bad, I'll jump in and stop the fight. Okay?" Asuma reassured.

"You hear that, Choji? You can go for it. Asuma-sensei will be looking out for you!" Ino said.

"Let's go! Think of the barbeque! Oh yeah! All the meat I can eat!" Choji yelled.

_'_… _Unless you get eaten first, you poor sap!'_ Shikamaru thought.

_'Now…'_ Dosu thought before Gaara suddenly shunshined down.

"Don't keep me waiting." He said before Choji suddenly started yelling.

"I'M SAFE!" He yelled.

The Board reveal to be; **~'Rock Lee'~** vs. **~'Gaara'~**

Naruto narrow his eyes along with his fiancee on the board, something will happen Lee if anything happens. Then he turn his attention to Gaara staring at him. _'I hope Lee knows what he's doing. No one disrespect to hi abilities, but might be out of his league against a jinchuuriki.'_ Then he activate his Rinnegan, causing Gaara flinch of how his eyes change.

_'So it's Lee-san… but… that huge gourd of Gaara's… what's it for? I have a bad feeling about this…'_ Sakura thought.

"Okay! You caught me! As soon as I said I wanted to be last… I was thwarted! It's a natural law… you can throw a stone at a telephone pole time and again and never hit it… but the minute you aim to miss, you end up hitting the thing dead center. I didn't really want to be the final act anyway!" Lee yelled.

_'Then… who's the one who got caught?'_ Sakura thought with a annoying expression, since Lee is weird.

"Lee! I've noticed something crucial that most people may have over-looked." Guy said.

"Yes, sir!" Lee said.

"That gourd thing of his is quite suspicious…" Guy said.

"I see…" Lee said as he started writing on a piece of paper.

"Stop taking notes! You won't have time to consult them in the heat of battle!" Guy said.

"…I see…" Lee said as he put away the piece of paper.

'_I hope Lee will be all right…'_ Naruto thought.

"All right! Go get him, Lee!" Guy yelled.

"Yes, sir!" Lee yelled as he jumped down and landed in front of Gaara "Facing you so soon… makes me very happy!"

"I don't know what kind of tricks this bowl-cut kid has up his sleeve… but there's no way he'll win against Gaara." Kankuro said.

"No…He's stronger than you think…" Sasuke said as he remembered Lee's fight with Naruto, since he was holding back.

The cork on Gaara's gourd suddenly shot out and headed straight for Lee, but said Taijutsu user simply caught it before saying. "Please… don't rush things."

_'Watch yourself… Lee.'_ Guy thought.

"All right, then. Let the ninth-round battle begin!" Hayate announced.

**Chapter 17 Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>0-0-0 List of Pairings<strong> **0-0-0**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since I been like Naruto Pairing couples and also the OC too.<strong>

Naruto and Sakura

Sasuke and Hinata

Shikamaru and Temari (Soon)

Asuma and Kurenai

Chouji and Ino (Soon)

Rock Lee and Yakumo (Soon)

Shino and Chiaki of Nadeshiko (OC) - Since she is a Nadeshiko Kunoichi, is no problem.

The Pairing will decide soon. And at least for now. But... If the someone in Soul Society was use to be alive it will be...Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's New Technique:<strong> Tatsumaki - Similar then Santoryu or Mutoryu: Tatsumaki. And also borrow line from Namikaze Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 Complete<strong>  
><strong>Date:<strong> 6/7/2014/9:13pm - Update: 6/7/2014/9:24pm

**Well, there you have it this is the Part 2 of this story? I been trying so hard to come up the fight scene with Hinata Since I will come up a idea for the Kumo or Iwa for this. And this time Naruto was annoying of how she show off of how with her performance. And maybe, I rather not to talk about for sure. As for Tayuya until the Invasion? I decide having those two were sisters instead. More news, I decide havin Hinata as a Quincy Trainee, since Sasuke was now the Expert. Please leave a Review and Thank you...This is Czar Joseph, signing off.**


	19. Chapter 18: Preliminaries Part 3 Ended

Chapter 18: Preliminaries Part 3 Ended

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summon

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story / Less Namikaze Bashing

_The Charity Past, The Gates of Between and the Long time Strength_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p>Grammer Recommendation Complete<p>

"Normal Talking"/ _'Thoughts/Mental Talking'__  
><em>

**":Demonic:"/': DemonicLink:' / "Summons"**

/_Hollow Talking_/ "Spirit Mental Talking"  
><strong><br>"‡Jutsu/Kido‡"****  
><strong>  
><strong><em><strong>'SHANNARO for Inner Sakura'<strong>_ / |_"Kido Enchantment"_|/** ["..."] - Replacement Grmmer: Soul Summon from [...]****

* * *

><p><strong>~Author Message~<strong>

**Ryujin Zangetsu: I know it's hard to understand? Since I recommended those Grammers by complete it since I've come up my different grammer I come up, and lastly it's okay the grammer.**

**Bankai777: Thanks the idea for at least. And this time I already write a fighting scene of Naruto vs Hitomi that from ****vergil234 it will be interesting.**

**vergil234: Please be advise to leave a Review? Since it will at least I can to make a better story. And thanks by the way to give me some ideas, since I read Zangetsu? But it turns out it's been delete, so...I've got 'notes' that's all.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously - Recap)<strong>**  
><strong>

_"All right! Go get him, Lee!" Gai yelled._

_"Yes, sir!" Lee yelled as he jumped down and landed in front of Gaara "Facing you so soon… makes me very happy!"_

_"I don't know what kind of tricks this bowl-cut kid has up his sleeve… but there's no way he'll win against Gaara." Kankuro said._

_"No…He's stronger than you think…" Sasuke said as he remembered Lee's fight with Naruto, since he was holding back._

_The cork on Gaara's gourd suddenly shot out and headed straight for Lee, but said Taijutsu user simply caught it before saying. "Please…don't rush things."_

_'Watch yourself… Lee.' Guy thought._

_"All right, then. Let the ninth-round battle begin!" Hayate announced._

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Starts)<strong>

'_He may be fast… but his kick wasn't anything special. Heh… he's no match for Gaara.'_ Temari thought as Lee charged at Gaara.

"**‡Konoha Senpou!‡** (Leaf Whirlwind)" Lee called out as he moved in for a roundhouse kick, but he hit a shield of sand '_… Sand…?' _Suddenly the sand crashed into Lee and sent him rolling along the floor.

**==At the Balcony==**

_'_…_Sand? He's manipulating sand?'_ Sayuri thought.

_'What a unusual curious technique…' _Kakashi thought.

_'I've should have known about he can control sand?'_ Naruto thought. 'Yeah, and since I was there before Bushy-brow was got damage by Gaara's Sōsō (Sand Waterfall Funeral), good thing I stopping him to prevent it to killed him.' Nauto Sr stated.

_**':Is that so, and good thing your eyes prevent from other bijus to detected it. And good thing you stole piece of a fragment that you remove Gogyo Fuin that Snake freak place on that brat's seal. And you know I kinda like that vixen.:'**_ Kurama comment.

With Minato glance at Gaara. _'That must be the Ichibi's Jinchuriki, Sabaku no Gaara, Ryusa's youngest son.'_

_**':Oh no!:"**_ Kurumi exclaimed and letting Hitomi attention. _'What is it, Kurumi?'_ She asked then with her biju replied. _**':That boy control sand is must be Shukaku-baka.:'**_

_'You sure?'_ Hitomi curious and her biju replied. _**':100% sure, but why did they entertained the Gaara kid here?:'**_

With Team 8 minus Kiba and Hinata since they were in the Medical Ward, while Shino felt tremble of what he notice and thought. _'That...'_ As he recalled of since he and his team were encounter the Suna Team since Gaara killed the Ame Team without a scratch. _'That nightmare...not again!'_

**===At the Arena==**

_'Damn! A sand manipulating jutsu, mmh!' _Lee thought as he skidded to a halt before charging at Gaara again. He then attempted a punch, but the sand shield stopped it, then he tried a kick, but it was stopped too. _'Without even moving a muscle… damn!'_ As the sand attack Lee and it reacts Lee and draw his kunai and slashes the sand and kick Gaara and the sand still blocks him. And Lee rolled his eyes behind that the wave of sand is about to hit him and dodge it, then he front flip and jump high and fires a several of shurikens at Gaara and then the sand blocks again._  
><em>

**==At the Arena==**_  
><em>

"Fast as he is, Lee-san is getting nowhere!" Sayuri said. "And this no way to get close to him!"

"His attacks just aren't working!" Hitomi said in comment.

"Physical attacks are worthless against Gaara. The sand forms a shield to protect his body…independent of Gaara's will. He didn't move a single thing. That's why, to this day, there's not one person…who has ever wounded him." Kankuro said and Hitomi gulped as Lee tried to punch Gaara again, but was stopped by the shield of sand again. While Naruto and his team was witnessed the fight. Since they know their weakness for sand.

"Why is Lee-san only using Taijutsu? Taijutsu are ineffective and painful against that wall of sand. He needs to use Ninjutsu and start attacking from a distance!" Sayuri said.

"It's not that Lee won't use Ninjutsu…it's that he can't." Gai said.

"His right, its because of his condition has no ability to preformed Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, since many Shinobi like Lee can proform Taijutsu? Other are can allowed to learned Taijutsu or Kenjutsu like Hayate-niisan or Yugao-neechan as well," Naruto explained.

_'_…_What?'_ Sayuri thought in surprise.

With Yoruichi spoke in. "Unlike me, I was good at close combat!" That made everyone surprised of the purple hair women can specialized in close combat.

Gai replied. "I see, and you have some youth and power, and I WILL CHALLENGE YOU AND GO OUT WITH ME AFTER THE EXAM WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" That made everyone sweat-drop and while Kisuke shook his head of how lousy he is. Then with Yoruichi turn her head at Gai. "Hm, Did you something?" She told the spandex freak.

Gai face-fault of of how she act like Kakashi with her respond and cause him groan. "Yoruichi-san your hip and cool attitude like my rival and it depressed me!" Causing Naruto chuckled about that.

With Hitomi heard what Naruto's explanation. _'I was right, he did has no ability to preform Ninjutsu or Genjutsu,'_ Gazing at the fight._  
><em>

With Minato. _'Just like Dai-san, when he was STILL a Genin for years.'_ With the Kages since they know about Ryusa's son being a Jinchuriki.** (AN: It's been years since Gai's father reveal. And better thank Kishimoto Masahi for this.)**

Gai sighed for defeat and said. "As Naruto-san said is correct, since Lee has practically no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu abilities…"

"A-are you joking? Then how has he lasted this long?" Sayuri yelled.

"When I first met Lee, he had absolutely no sense… and no talent or ability whatsoever! That's why the only moves he's been able to develop are Taijutsu. There aren't many ninja who can use neither Ninjutsu nor Genjutsu…" Gai said.

With Sakura spoke in. "Since Gai-sensei mention, and that he passed and earned the title as the 'Dead-last of the Year', since he can't blame himself for all the years in his training." That made Older spandex taijutsu expert nodded.

**==Back to the Arena==**

Lee scowled. _'How does he doing that! He still didn't move a muscle!'_

"Well?" Gaara said to him. "Is that all?" He added without looking with his head down. "I hope you have finished for entertaining me... We haven't enough..." While raise his head. "...Blood!"

Gaara's sand suddenly started shooting up from the floor to try and grab Lee, while was exclaimed if something will happened to Lee, As the the large wave of sand is about to hit the young spandex fighter, but the Taijutsu user jumped backwards before jumping up and landing on the tip of the finger of the right hand of the giant statue that was just on the other side of the wall. While everyone sigh for relief. While Lee stared at Gaara. But Gai explained about Lee's capabilities.

"…And that's precisely why Lee can win!" Gai said before giving Lee a thumbs-up and yelling "Lee! Take them off! It's time to show them what you can really do!"

"B-but Gai-sensei! You said...never to do that unless I was defending the lives of people who are precious to me!" Lee yelled while salute.

"It's all right! I'll allow it! And this is exception!" Gai yelled shots his thumps up at his student and Lee looks back at Gai and sees him smiling at him. "Really, really...! Yes, I understand Gai-sensei!" yells back Lee as he sat in the statue then reaches down for his orange leg warmers on his legs it reveal his weights, which had the kanji of '根性 (Guts) on each of them. Gaara just watches him impatiently as he gets to work.

"…Weights?" Sayuri asked in wondered.

_'I have no idea what he's planning, but it won't be enough to beat Gaara with?'_ thinks Kankuro as he watches the scene.

"Hey, aren't those leg weights?" Choji asked as the objects under Lees warmers come into view.

"Looks like it, but what will taking them off accomplish?" Shikamaru said.

"No way, he was wearing such heavy gear?" Hitomi said aloud.

_'Oh, Guy… the most sickeningly sweet, sentimentally traditional kind of training!'_Kakashi thought.

Having removed the weights and placed his orange warmers on again, Lee stands up "Right! That is better! Now I can move freely! And easily!" He yelled as he dropped the weights. Temari thought to herself, _"Pft…come on, there is no way…taking off a little weight will let him keep up with Gaara's sand.'_

_'How dumb!'_ Kankuro thought and said, "This is so stupid!"

"I see!" Naruto said then turn to Gai and asked curiously, "Tell me something, Gai-niisan, how much weight does Lee wears on his legs?"

"The answer to that...is 300 pounds on each leg."

Just as Gai answered Naruto's question, Temari thought. _'Hm…please! There's no way if you keep up with Gaara with a couple of weights…'_ when the weights crashed into the floor with a bang and huge dust clouds came up. Everyone jerked their heads back to the explosion, and her along with nearly anyone else's eyes widened, which was caused by Lee dropping his weights to the ground causing Temari disbelief in shocked of how she thought those weights were pathetic. With Hitomi, Sayuri and Ino was face fault in shocked of how much pounds that Lee carried.

While Sakura was shocked a little and shook her head a bit. With Minato and Kushina sweat-drop of how Lee wearing weights. Kakashi thought to himself as he face palmed, _'Isn't that a bit much, aren't you over-doing it, Gai…'_

"ALRIGHT, GO! LEE!" Guy yelled.

"YES, SIR!" Lee yelled before he suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Gaara before attempting a punch, but this time Gaara's sand was just in time to block it but the ichibi host was confuse with shock of how where the hit came from. Then Lee smirked and complied with his sensei's order, which was very close, making Gaara's eyes widen a bit. Then Lee moved to a different location each time time his attacks were getting through.

_'Almost!'_ Ino thought.

_'He's so fast…'_ Kakashi thought.

With Hitomi muttered 'Amazing', while Kankuro was disbelief. Lee then tried to kick Gaara and it almost went through, he then attempted a punch before another punch, each attack was faster than the last.

With Gai at the Balcony watching his student's fight. "It's because he had no aptitude for either Ninjutsu or Genjutsu…that Lee devoted himself so exclusively to Taijutsu. All his time…all his energy…all his focus. So that even if he lacked any other kind of abilities at all…he'd still be unbeatable…" Gai explained as Lee came up behind Gaara "…as a Taijutsu specialist!"

Lee then jumped into the air above Gaara before giving a heel kick to the Ichibi Jinchuriki's head, surprising most of the audience. While Lee skid back away from Gaara with a smirked on his face.

"In terms of speed, Lee can't be surpassed… I thought I gave you all fair warning… that this boy… is really strong!" Gai said.

"Well… here we go!" Lee said as he skidded backwards.

_'It's unbelievable. He actually managed…to wound Gaara!'_ Temari thought.

Kankuro thought. _'Impossible!'_

"It seems Lee has gotten even faster!" Naruto said before thinking _'He really is strong…'_ He admitted.

With Hitomi thought._ 'Lee is been holding back since at the Academy! And if I can ask tou-san or Gai-sensei about those weights? Then if I can match Nii-san's speed.' _As she look at Naruto with his arms crossed_.  
><em>

"…No way…" Kankuro said in disbelief.

"LEE! NOW LET THE POWER OF YOUTH…EXPLODE!" Guy yelled before his teeth sparkle.

"YES, SIR!" Lee yelled with his eyes engulf in flames before he vanished and reappeared behind Gaara, but as Gaara looked over his shoulder, Lee vanished again and this time reappeared in front of the Suna-nin "Over here…" He then punched Gaara away. "No here..." With sand user react on his attention.

**==At the Balcony==**

"W-wow! He's so fast! The sand barrier couldn't keep up with him. It was no protection at all!" Sayuri exclaimed awed of hos his fast.

"I agreed with Sayuri-san, I was fast at the time." Haku comment.

_'I'm wearing him down!'_ Lee thought.

"W-wow… his moves are so fast, my eyes can't even track them!" Choji said.

"…This is bad…" Kankuro said letting Naruto can hear on his attention.

"You got that right! That Tanuki will be sure if he'll rampage! After the way he just got hit from busky-brow, he shouldn't even still be standing!" Naruto said then rolled his eyes at Kankuro. "It better if he'll rest, and keep him in leash!" He threaten the puppet user.

"…That's not the problem…" Kankuro said._'Damn, he knows about Gaara!'_

As Gaara stood up on his feet again, everyone could see that of his skin seemed to start falling off.

"…What…?" Lee said surprised as he saw that it wasn't the skin that was falling off, but an armor of sand, and Gaara seemed to have gotten an insane look in his eyes. While everyone on the balcony was shocked about the situation, as Shizuka felt a chill about Gaara.

_'He mummified himself in sand…! The blows barely touched him.'_ Kakashi thought.

_'Wh-what is he…?'_ Ino wondered as she gulped.

"An **Suna no Yoroi** (Armor of Sand), huh? When did he encase himself in that?" Naruto asked.

_'He was wearing the sand like a shell, eh…? Hmm…it's been quite some time since I saw that expression on his face for a long time…he's usually as composed as a statue, the picture of politeness and decorum. I had sensed that, during the Chunin examination, he was becoming more and more unstable…but… he other Gaara…is now totally awake…!'_Kankuro thought before saying. "If this Gaara is able to catch Lee… Lee will be toyed with and then killed!"

With Baki. _'As I thought, his Inner demon has wakening.'_

Suddenly the sand started covering Gaara's body to repair the sand armor the Lee had destroyed.

_'If Gaara has been driven to using the armor…then right now, his mind is purely on defense. He's been driven into a corner…! That Lee is really something! But the end of this is a foregone conclusion…because Gaara…is a genius!'_ Kankuro thought.

"Is that all…?" Gaara asked.

_'It's an amazing defense! He's encased in protection, which makes my speed irrelevant… my only shot is to just keep pounding and punishing him that outer layer of sand!'_ Lee thought.

_'W__hat's he up to now?'_ Temari thought.

_'Lee…'_ Naruto thought. _'...Don't tell you're about to use-'_

'… _The Renge (Lotus)!'_ Lee thought before he looked up towards Guy who then gave an affirmative nod and Lee started unwrapping the bandages around his arms then crossed them.

_'The Renge will let him strike his foe at high speed… a thin layer of sand won't stand up to it.'_ Gai thought before Lee suddenly started running around Gaara faster than the eye could see. _'And if it happens that he's wearing a thick shell of sand, it will be almost impossible for him to kick outward… in which case…!'_

"Come on… What are you waiting for, hurry up!" Gaara said as he started getting impatient.

"As you wish!" Lee said as he kicked Gaara into the air, but thanks to the sand armor, he was barely lifted off the ground. "And that's not all!"

With Minato comment. "What an incredible series of kicks." While with Kakashi admitted.

Lee then, started delivering a fury of kicks to Gaara that sent the Suna-nin ever higher up as his sand tried to reach them. Then Lee got up behind Gaara, but before he could do anything else, he felt a slight sting of pain and close his eyes, and this didn't go unnoticed by Gaara. With Kakashi saw that face.

_'_…_Even an ordinary Renge move exerts a great strain on the user's body…that many consecutive kicks may be too much even for Lee…better make your next move a decisive one, kid!'_ Gai thought as he had clasped his hands together and closed his eyes shut to pray.

"Gotcha!" Lee said as the bandages had finished wrapping themselves around Gaara before the started spiraling down to the floor "**‡Omote Renge!****‡** (Front Lotus)"

They hit the floor and Lee jumped away, so that he wouldn't get killed as well by the impact. With everyone was exclaimed of how amount to damage on the floor. With Lee thought._ 'Is it over...? I've got him!'_

"…D-do you think he's dead…?" Sayuri asked.

"Uh…you're kidding, right…?" Kankuro said.

Ino shouted, "Lee-san won!"

"Yosh!" Guy said.

"You sure!" Naruto serious.

"What did you mean 'you sure', Lee-san won!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura flinch and spoke. "If you sure about that, Ino? And then look!" She said and pointed at fallen Gaara.

When Lee landed however and catching his breath, he saw that Gaara's sand armor fell off to reveal…that it was empty. Making Lee shocked. "NANI! (What)"

"But how? it didn't do it…? When did he slip out of that shell? There's no way he could have gotten past Lee!" Gai yelled.

"It happened when your eyes were closed in prayed, Gai." Kakashi said letting Gai attention. "At that moment, Lee close his eyes too, it's because the pain for just a moment…and that's when…" Kakashi said as Gaara came up behind Lee, laughing an insane laughter. With Baki heard that laugh.

With Kisuke narrow his eyes through the shadow that he wore his hat. _'That wasn't good.'_

Temari feared exclaimed. "Oh no, it's..."

_'II knew it? Just as I thought...? That look on his eyes...! It's finally awakened…! Gaara's inner demon!'_ Kankuro thought as Gaara made a hand sign and a wave of sand shot towards Lee and threw him into the wall before shooting towards him again and crashing into the wall.

_'Mister Bowl-cut is helpless at the end of his rope. Gaara's just toying with him…'_ Kankuro thought as the dust cloud that came from the sand's impact with the wall faded, revealing Lee who was holding his arms out, in front of him to protect himself.

"Why doesn't Lee just duck?" Hitomi asked. "He was just standing there? And why he hasn't dodge them?" She asked Gai then with Naruto answered.

"…The Renge (Lotus) technique he just used…it's a double-edged sword." Naruto answered.

"I agreed with Naruto? Fundamentally, it's a forbidden move. Using that level of high-speed Taijutsu puts a huge strain on the body. Right now, Lee's nothing but a mass of pain and weakness…isn't that right, Gai?" Kakashi said.

With Hitomi stunned of how Naruto knew about what the 'Lotus' means? Since during he fought Naruto before the 1st Stage in the Exams. _'Is this what the 'lotus' means, Nii-san?'_ She thought.

"B-but…that means…" Sayuri said as Gaara's sand slammed into Lee, sending him skidding away "…at this rate, Lee-san's gonna…" With Sasuke place his hand on his sister's shoulder to calm down.

_'_…_Lee…'_ Guy thought as he recalled the first time he saw Lee.

**==Flashback Started==**

_Lee, as well as the other kids in his class at the academy were currently running rounds outside the academy._

_"Hahahaha…you baka! There's no way you'll ever be a ninja!" One of the kids said._

_"Yeah. How could someone who can't even use Ninjutsu hope to become a ninja?" Another one said._

_"But… I will!" Lee retorted._

_"You're not capable of anything but Taijutsu…and you're even mediocre at that! What were they thinking, letting you into the ninja academy?" Another kid said as Lee tried to ignore him "Heh… want to know what the other kids call you?"_

_"No!" Lee said as he put his hands over his ears before he ran off and the other kids started laughing._

_"Lee! Get in line!" The teacher yelled after him as Gai looked down on the scene from a window._

_"Heh heh…so that's the gaki they're all gossiping about…the little hot-head who couldn't!" He said._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Lee was then hit by another wave of sand, courtesy of Gaara.

'_But Lee… you took your mediocre skills in Taijutsu… and made exercise and practice your obsession, and then…'_ Gai thought as he recalled when Lee, Neji and Tenten first became Genin.

**==Flashback==**

_"Now that you've officially become Genin… I want to hear all about your goals!" Gai said as he was standing in front of the three Genin._

_Neji sighed. "The names Neji Hyuga, my likes are hanging out a 'friend' and my hobbys are meditation and that's it."_

_"Well then…" Gai said._

_"Names TenTen, I want to become a strong kunoichi, like my idol, the legendary Tsunade-sama and Kushina-sama!" Tenten said._

_"SENSEI!" Lee yelled as he raised his hand. "I want to prove that even a person who can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu… can still become a splendid ninja! It's my only goal!"_

_'He's got good eyes…' Gai thought before Neji chuckled and Lee stood up while pointing an accusing finger at the Hyuga._

_"HEY! What's so funny?" he yelled._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Another wave of sand came at Lee and he attempted to get out of the way but it hits in agony as he recalled the end-result of one of his battles against Neji.

**==Flashback Start==**

_Lee hit the ground as he had lost yet another battle against the Hyuga prodigy._

_"Oh, Lee! Don't you know when to quit? You don't stand a chance here…not against Neji. He's a genius…and you're not just like Naruto does." Tenten said. Since Ten Ten told Neji about Naruto since he was the prodigy before he was, since they told Lee about Naruto's capabilities. As same as Neji that he did told TenTen about him.  
><em>

_"Give up, Lee. No matter how hard you try, don't beat yourself in the limit. that's just the way it is." Neji said._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Guy then recalled one time he had seen the kid training. Before Lee was hit by his sand on his back.

**==Flashback Started==**

_Lee was currently at one of the training fields, doing push-ups as Gai spied on him.__With lee continue his training non-stop._

_'Okay…if 500 consecutive push-ups don't make me strong enough, then I'll do 1.200 double-skips with the jump-rope…' Lee thought and sure enough, just a little while later he was doing double-skips with the jump rope as he thought 'And if 1.200 double-skips don't do it, then I'll kick the wooden practice dummy 2.000 times!'_

_'…1.116…1.117…whoa!'__ Gai thought, but Lee suddenly tripped in the rope and fell head-first into the wooden practice dummy and as he hit the ground, he started crying._

_"So, Lee…taking a break already?" Gai asked as he stepped out from behind the tree that he'd been hiding behind and Lee got up on his feet._

_"Did you…need something, Gai-sensei? if it's about the blunder I made during our last mission, I thought I'd already made it up to you!" Lee said before he started kicking the wooden dummy._

_"You know…you really are very different from Neji, since I heard he is a calm kid before he made friends with Naruto? I've met up with him since he was 7 since his skills are extraordinary since I've followed him and also I spar with him, but his good…and you're no genius at Ninjutsu or Genjutsu…and you really aren't a Taijutsu virtuoso, either. Nevertheless, Lee…there's one area where you completely surpass Neji along with Naruto. You're a genius of another kind with great hidden potential." Gai said._

_"You're just saying that to be nice!" Lee said as he continued kicking._

_"I'm not trying to be nice. I'm just saying…that you are…" Gai said as Lee stopped kicking "…a genius of hard work."_

_(Lee received the title: Genius Of Hard Work: He trains after breakfast, after lunch, after dinner and after supper… he might be over-doing it a little.)_

_"…Do you really…mean that? I-I've only been able to make it this far…by having faith that, if I trained two or three times as hard as Neji, I might finally beat him along with Naruto that my teammate told me. I've always believed that. But…lately, I've started to feel that I had no hope…of ever measuring up to a true genius like Neji. I've wondered if it was possible for hard work alone to be rewarded…so I've kept challenging Neji…but the results have always been the same… I'm no match for him! And even now, on missions, my legs still tremble in fear… fear that no matter how hard I work, I'll never get stronger. It scares me so much I can't stand it… I don't know what to do…" Lee said._

_"All your hard work will prove worthless unless you believe in yourself!" Gai said._

**==Flashback Ended==**

_'Thank you… Guy-sensei…'_ Lee thought as he had also recalled it before he recalled another conversation he had had with his sensei with his tears flowing his eyes.

**==Flashback Start==**

_"You remind me of me…way back when I was a complete failure. Nowadays, in matches against that elite genius, Kakashi, we're nearly even! "I want to prove that even a person who can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu can still become a splendid ninja!" That's your shinobi path, isn't it? It's a great goal…one that's really worth fighting for. It's the path you chose, so have faith and follow it! Become such a strong fighter that I can just sit back and enjoy the show! You got that, Lee?" Gai said as he patted the boy on the head._

_"YES, SIR!" Lee exclaimed._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Gai looked down on the battle as another wave of sand came towards Lee.

"He can't go on…! Lee, no! Give up before he kills you!" Hitomi yelled, since her biiju told her to convince Lee to forfeit, but to almost everyone's surprise, Lee dodged it.

_'He got his speed back!'_ Naruto thought.

_'G__ai-sensei is sitting back and enjoying the show… I will make him proud, just knowing that is enough to revive me…! …And to make me…stronger than ever! And the ninja I know I can be!'_ Lee thought as he assumed his Taijutsu stance while smiling.

**==At the Balcony==**

"Lee-san's being pushed around so brutally…why is he smiling?" Sayuri asked. As Gaara attack him while Lee dodging it.

"He's about to start pushing back! And it's Gaara's turn to run!" Gai said, catching the Uchiha ravenette's and red haired's attentionin confuse. "The lotus of Konoha…will bloom twice!"

**==At the Arena==**

"…For you, it ends here." Gaara said.

"Well, one way or another…the next move will be the last." Lee said.

**==At the Balcony==**

_'The lotus of Konoha will bloom twice?'_Kakashi and Naruto thought the same thing as his visible eye widened along with him before he said "Gai…don't tell me you…! You didn't...!"

"On the contrary. I did." Gai said.

Naruto gritted his teeth in upset at Gai. "Nii-san! What were you thinking!?"

"Then…that kid, who's just a Genin…is able to open the **Hachimon** (Eight Gates)…?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes… that's right." Gai said with his eyes closed in pride.

Kakashi looked at Lee and thought to himself, _'It can't be…It's awful…'_

"He has the talent…and ability." Gai said.

"No matter how much talent he has, you taught him something horribly dangerous! The **Ura Renge** (Reverse Lotus) tops the list…of moves you shouldn't teach!" Kakashi yelled letting Minato flinch of his his student's outburst along the competitors. Along with the Shinigami (Soul Reaper) Captains.

_'_…_Ura Renge…?'_ Sasuke and Kisuke thought and with Yoruichi was serious. _'Hachimon?'_

"It's none of my business what that child means to you…and I'll spare us both the lecture about not being governed by your feelings…but you crossed a line on this…! You disappoint me, Gai!" Kakashi said.

"You…don't know the first thing about that kid…" Gai said as he remembered what Lee had said when he first became a Genin.

"I want to prove that even a person who can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu… can still become a splendid ninja! It's my only goal!"- Lee's goal in Flashback.  
><span>

"That boy has something he values so deeply that he's willing to die for the sake of it. That's why I…wanted to help him become someone who'd be able to stand up for his ideals. I had to." Gai said as Lee started to hold his arms in an X-shape in front of his face.

_'So he was able to back from exhaustion with such abnormal speed because he'd forced open the Kyumon.'_ Kakashi thought before saying "So tell me, Gai…which of the Hachimon has he gotten up to so far? ANd how many of them?"

"The Tomon, the 5th Gate." Guy said and Kakashi's visible eye widened again with Naruto narrow his eyes with disappointed.

_'That feat should be impossible to achieve through hard work alone…so…the boy's a genius after all.'_ Kakashi thought.

With Naruto spoke. "Then as if, you taught him that dangerous move? He's much to young as we were and inexperienced for something that dangerous. How could you be so irresponsible!" Then made a half handsign with his eyes closed and then open it reveal to be his Rinnegan, causing everyone surprised of how he has the legendary dojutsu, with Kumo team that their friend has the eyes of forefather of ninjutsu minus Yugito? Since she knew about him were told by her biju. With Iwa team; since Kurotsuchi was stunned since he seen his eyes before with Koumori was silent emotonless. With Shizuka was interested about his capabilities.

"Wh-what are you both talking about? You keep mentioning these…Hachimon?" Hitomi asked before she went to 2 senseis and her brother.

"The Hachimon act as limiters that must be released in preparation for performing the Ura Renge." Gai explained.

"Limiters…released?" Hitomi asked as Kakashi lifted his Hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan, but letting Sasuke attention if he'll use his implant Sharingan, then as he'll joined in.

"Yes…There are gates along the chakra network..." Kakashi said. "...Located in those points in the body is were chakra is heavy concentrated."

"At eight specific points along the **Keirakukei **(Chakra Pathway Systems) there are places where the chakra nodes converge: The **Kaimon **(Opening), The **Kyumon **(Healing/Rest), The **Seimon** (Life), The **Shomon **(Pain), the **Tomon** (Closing), The **Keimon **(Joy), The **Kyomon** (Shock) and The **Shimon **(Death). Those are called the **Hachimon**… they constantly maintain limits on the amount of chakra flowing through the body…limits that the Renge uses chakra to forcibly override…enabling the user to draw upon strength that is dozens of times his usual level…even if the user's body is destroyed in the process. Incidentally, the Omote Renge opens only the Kaimon." Guy explained.

"And… the Ura Renge?" Sayuri asked.

"Opening the Kaimon frees the user from his own mental inhibitions. The opening of the Kyumon boosts his strength… and with the opening of the Seimon, one can begin the Ura Renge…" Gai said.

"But…the Omote Renge alone got him so beat up…if he tries to perform anymore moves…" Sayuri said inc curious.

"Yes, each is known by a title. The first gate, which is released by using the Lotus technique is 1st gate he opened during the he use it. The 2nd gate that he needs some time to recover, now the 3rd gate he opened that recovered from Omote Renge, excepted the other 5 gates will open. The release of each unleashes a certain part of your body to allows the be taken to unheard of extremes. But, this is not with out a price." Naruto said.

"That's right…this technique is a double-edged sword. The state where all the Hachimon have been opened is called the "**Hachimon Tonko no Jin** (Eight Gates Released Formation)"…and anyone who achieves that state will – however briefly – be granted strength that surpasses even the Hokage's. but in exchange…that person will inevitably die!" Kakashi said that cause everyone disbelief of how the kinjutsu's capability is and it's horrible too? Since Hitomi was shocked of how much power the Hachimon is? Since she can't afford to learned that.

"Copycat was right? Since I heard a rumor from previous wielder of Kubikiribōchō that a certain man wear the same as that brat has use the same kinjutsu."

Gai nodded. "Yeah, and that was my father? He sacrificed himself to save my team."

**==At the Arena==**

With Gaara spoke. "Well I know what you are planning right now...? But this match is over for you!" He declared.

With the sand-user narrow and with Lee replied. "You were right! It is OVER! One way or another!"

_'_…_Neji…Sasuke…and even…'_ Lee thought as he thought of the three people that he wanted to fight the most, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto _'...Naruto! I will not be…the only one who fails here! Gai-sensei…please…notice me…now, of all times…now, when I finally attain…my shinobi path!'_ Suddenly, his skin turned red as small rocks started floating around him and his hair stood up "**‡Seimon‡…KAI!**"

With Everyone surprised minus Naruto, Koumori and Former shinigami captains gaze at Lee's performance. With Gai smiled of how proud of his student's can do, of his own path of his greatness.

_'T__he color of his skin is red…!'_ Sayuri and Hitomi thought the same thing that his changes.

_'That technique reminds me of__ Shunko…but somehow I doubt it's related unlikely.' _Naruto thought.

_'This is also similar then incomplete Shunko that Sui-fong learns.'_ Yoruichi thought as on her attention and saw Naruto turn his head behind her. "It's unlike similar then Shunko, right?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Yeah," As she gaze at Lee with Naruto turn attention the fight. While Kisuke had a felling if he fell sorry to Lee.

_'He opened the Seimon…he's going to make his move to attack!'_ Kakashi thought.

_'An__d, while I'm at it…__**‡**___**Shōmon**____**‡**_…**KAI!**'_ Lee thought as all of his muscles tensed and a small trail of blood came out of his nose.

_'He's quite something…and he is a genius too.'_ Kakashi thought just before Lee vanished, and before anyone knew it, he kicked Gaara up into the air_, _causing a massive shockwave in the arena while everyone cover their eyes and while Naruto manifest his gauntlet on his left arm and materilize a shield to block the wave. '_He's fast and ever!' _One-eye sensei thought.

"Gaara?" Kankuro exclaimed as he couldn't see his younger brother anywhere.

"You're looking in the wrong place!" Naruto said as he looked up and Kankuro followed his stare and his eyes widened.

Shikamaru looked up to see Gaara in the air from the smoke, "Look up! It's about us!" He yelled.

With Ino exclaimed. "But there's Gaara, and what happen to Lee?" She asked.

"But where is that Lee guy? I can't see him." Choji asked.

With Gai smiled of how Lee was very aggressive.

_'Now it looks like the sand…just can't keep up!'_ Sakura thought that gaze at Gaara in the air before the sand surrounds him._ 'Let's hope if Lee is attend to strike.'  
><em>

Lee suddenly appeared in front of Gaara and punched him, making the Suna-nin fly towards the wall, but then the Konoha-nin appeared behind him and punched him again like a pinball. It went on like that for several minutes as both ninja went through unbelievable pain.

Gaara thought as he saw that his armor was peeling off, _'What? My Suna no Yoroi…is being ripped off! I can't withstand the bounding!' _thought as he noted that his sand encasing started falling off. As it ontinues._'It's crumble away!'_

_'Still with that sand armor again, eh? At this rate… Then I'll...'_ Lee thought as he prepared for another punch.

_'His muscles have torn itself apart…if this goes any further…'_ Kakashi thought. While Gai is stated on his face.

With Sasuke and his twin sis has their sharingan active with the Uchiha Quincy thought. _'I can't believe it! Is this...' _With Sayuri thought._ 'Lee-san...!' _with concern._  
><em>

_'Lee! _Don't push it_…?'_ Naruto thought as with the Rinnegan turn his glance at his fiancee and use the mind-link communication seal. _'Sakura-chan!'_ He called in link.

_'Yes, koi?' _Sakura respond._ 'Good, we have out seals attached,' _He called back._ 'I know, and what is it, sweety?'_ His lover asked._ 'Get ready! And this is your first time to 'use' it? And also I'll do the binding.'_ Naruto exclaimed cause the lavener-rosette eyes widen and with replied nod.

"This is the end! ****‡**Tomon****‡**…KAI!" Lee yelled.

Gaara thought, _'My defenses are falling...I__can't protect myself…is he even a human, in this human speed?_ '

As Lee charged at Gaara, he looked briefly at Naruto with his arms crossed and with Sasuke, _'Naruto…Sasuke...this technique was supposed to be used to defeat Neji since Haku-san defeat him since I will defeat both of you…but I will show it now!'_He slammed into Gaara and the boy fell to the ground only to be suspended in the air because Lee's bandage was around his waist causing it to yank as the sand user eyes widen glance at him. As the sand is attend surrounds to defend Gaara but it didn't make it in time.

_'The sand shield can't keep up… much of the sand armor has been torn away… this is not good…!'_ Temari Kankuro disbelief._ 'This is trouble...! Whoa!'_He thought._**  
><strong>_

_'The Ura Renge…a series of Taijutsu performed with such speed that the attacker is untouchable! These rapid moves are Lee's key to winning the match…there's no way the sand can catch up…!'_ Gai thought.

With Kumo was stunning about his speed and power that rival to their Raikage, with Iwa was astonished that the leaf's has the manpower to against any enemy minus their green-eyed emotionless teammate (Or Espada). With Shizuka was admitted of his skills in taijutsu, but it turns out she has other objective.

_'NOW! This is the finale!'_ Lee thought before he pulled the bandages and Gaara was pulled towards him. Lee then thrusted his right hand and right foot into Gaara's stomach while yelling "And now for the finishing touch…**‡****Ura Renge!****‡ **(Reverse Lotus)" And the Suna-nin shot towards the floor and impacted with it with such force that a tremendous shockwave almost blew everyone off their feet.

_'I__t's so fast, you can't even see…'_ Shikamaru thought, with Lee his arm and leg shocked in agony from the attack as Kakashi and Gai noticed that the gourd on Gaara's back turned into sand just before the impact.

_'Don't tell me…'_ Gai thought.

_'The gourd is turning to sand…!'_ Kakashi thought.

Naruto flinch and saw if Gaara will attend to killed him and thought. _'This is bad!'_ As he make a signal to his lover on her attention and make a snake-sign for his wood-style to restraint him for not letting everyone attention of what his attending? With Minato tun to Naruto and glance at the seal he recognized._ 'That seal! His about to...'_

As Lee started to climb up on his feet, he saw that Gaara was laying on a pillow of sand with his right arm extended towards him.

_'The gourd…was made of sand…he used it to protect himself!'_ Gai thought as sand suddenly started going up Lee's left arm and left leg.

'_That move…is…!'_ Shino thought._ 'I know what's coming now!'  
><em>

"**‡Sabaku Kyu!‡ **(Sand Binding Coffin)" Gaara said as he clenched his fist and the sand on Lee's limbs imploded, crushing the Konoha-nin's bones in agony before said Konoha-nin fell to the floor, causing everyone exclaimed with Naruto could not make it to restraint him. And while Sakura is attend to healed him, and another wave of sand rushed at him, with said. "Now, you die!" but to Gaara's shock, Gai suddenly appeared and the sand dispersed.

Suddenly Gaara felt an intense pain on the right side of his forehead since before he recalled his memories and he brought his hand up there before asking. "Why are you…helping him?"

Gai then thought of several things that Lee have said.

"Heh heh… I'm all right… 'cause I'm so strong!" - Flashback of exhausted Lee laying against the tree.

"Guy-sensei, I'll excel in the Chunin exams… you can sit back and enjoy the show!" - Flashback of Lee's Training to prepared for the Chunin Exams.

"I want to prove that even a person who can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu… can still become a splendid ninja! It's my only goal!" - Flashback of Lee's Goal.  
><span>

_'He's…'_ Guy thought before saying "He's my lovable, precious protégé! Since he was precious to me!"

With Temari comment. "His precious to him? His student!"

_'_…_Those words are beyond the scope of Gaara's understanding…'_ Baki thought before Gaara turned and walked away as the sand flowed up to his back to reform the gourd.

"Forget it…" He said. "...And I quit!"

WIth that Naruto stand down and deactivate his dojutsu, with Minato sighed in relief if Naruto will exposed to use his Mokuton in anyone for sure to be reveal? While Kushina knew if her former son will binded him. While Hitomi was relief of sure. With he said. "It's good thing Gai-niisan interfeared the match and automatically declared Gaara a winner."

"The victor of ninth round is Gaara!" Hayate declared before – to everyone's surprise – Lee stood back up on his feet whit his hair shadowing the eyes as he got into his Taijutsu stance.

**(Naruto OST 1 - Grief and Sorrow Original Start)  
><strong>

**(AN: Sorry guys, I havent add OST since I was busy with a story)**

_'I can't believe it…'_ Gai thought.

_'He opened the Tomon…his arms and legs were crushed…how can he still stand?'_Kakashi thought as Gai walked over to the kid and put his hands on Lee's shoulders.

"Lee, it's all right… it's over. You're in no shape to be standing…" Gai said before noticing Lee's eyes and as he started crying, he thought _'…Lee…you…you incredible kid…'_Lee's eyes were completely pale, meaning that he was unconscious_ 'Even though you've been knocked senseless, you're still…trying to stay true to your Nindo… Lee…you are already…a splendid ninja…! And I'm so sorry!'_

(Lee received the title: A Splendid Ninja: It's what he's wished for all his life, but now that he's finally achieved his dreams, he's also been crippled to the extent that he can't remain a ninja. How will he cope with his dream being shattered like this?)

_'Lee-san…!'_ Sayuri thought as she climbed up on the fence, preparing to jump down.

"Sayuri!" Kakashi said, catching the ravenette's attention. "How do you intend to help him? Your presence will only cause him pain…"

"But..." Sayuri protested.

Then Sasuke called. "Sayuri!" As Sayuri glance at her twin in attention. "There are times when sympathetic, and words only makes it worst."

"Hm! He never had a chance against Gaara…" Temari said before Hitomi jumped down and started to run towards Lee, who Gai had laid down on the floor.

_'How could Bushy-Brows lose to such a jerk?'_ The red-haired jinchiriki thought as she ran past Gaara. _**':I agreed with you! That baka-tanuki will never mess with me until I will get to him!:'**_ Kurumi furious in her mind.

_'Hitomi…'_ Kushina thought.

"Emergency unit, please hurry!" Hayate yelled as the medic-nins came.

**(Naruto OST 1 - Grief and Sorrow Original Ended)**

"E-excuse us!" One of the medics said before he noticed something and walked over to Gai. "Are you the Jonin responsible for him? If I may have a word…"

"…Though he's breathing on his own, he has compound compressive fractures and torn muscles throughout his body. If that were the full extent of his injuries, we could still expect a full recovery, but…the damage to his attacked left arm and leg is especially severe. I don't want to say this, but…" The medic whispered so that only Guy would hear it, but Naruto or Sakura – can read their lips – of what every word "This kid's body is so destroyed…he'll never recover enough to be a shinobi again." At this, Gai and Naruto's eyes widened along with Hitomi since she heard. Since they remember Gaara crushed his limbs.

"N-no way…you must be kidding…" Hitomi said.

_'_…_Lee…I never let myself think that you could lose…I wanted to help you achieve your Nindo… please forgive me, Lee… for not stopping you… before it was too late.'_ Gai thought.

But as Hitomi is attend to tell them to protested since she was trained by her godmother Tsunade, but then a blur letting the medics stop and it appeared to be Sakura, as one of the medics spoke. "What is it, Haruno-san?" He asked letting Gai attention of what Sakura is doing.

Sakura with a slight face and exclaimed. "I'll healed him!" Causing everyone surprised of what she said.

With the medic replied. "But-"

Sakura cut him off. "I'm a medic-nin! Since I was trained and entered to be one of the medical core what you recommended in the core and please put him down for a minute!"

As the medic tried to argued but with nod for understand, as the medics place the stretcher down as Sakura approaches Lee and then took out her left glove on the front of her face that her new companions withen this glove. As she close her eyes concentrated her reiatsu a on the orb, then causing everyone wondered of what Sakura is doing, as the orb is started to glow and called. "**Tentai Yōsei:** Detekuru! (Celestial Fairy)" and then as the orbs of light burst in the orb causing the medic stepped back as everyone on the balcony of what those three lights? one each is red. blue and green as the orbs of light circle surround her as orbs flies decent in the sky and three little fairy like individuals formed. **(AN: I make 'Release Command' like Orihime does. The Command is 'Come forth' or 'Detekuru'.)**

The three fairy like beings flew around…a feminine red haired one named Hikari came forwards with a smile on its face and asked, "Sakura-chan…what can we do for you?" Sakura pointed towards Lee on the stretcher…when the three saw the condition his body was in they gasped…his left arm and leg were damage, his blood was flowing on them, and it looked like parts of his body were being attached by the stitching alone.

"We need to heal him…quickly." the red haired sprite nodded and turned to the other sprite friends.

"Umi-chan, Fuu-chan…ready?" the sprites nodded their head.

"**Soten Kisshun**: I reject!" the three created a field of white energy and hovered over the bowl-head…

Everyone plus Hitomi watched as Sakura had a look of determination on her face…Gai was looking with so much vigor that he refused to close or blink. As the lavender-rosette focused on the wounds more. Since Everyone was surprised of what kind of summoning jutsu that creates a field of energy that surrounds Lee. While Koumori glance at Sakura of what he reminded of a certain orange feminine from his past.

As the medical-nin was about to tell her to stop, that she was wasting her efforts…when the medics eyes widened at what was happening so does everyone saw that was.

Lee's wounds…even the massive gash in his limbs was beginning to heal and close up. Everyone edged closer, not believing what they were seeing.

She fell backwards, but managed to keep herself from falling over…Naruto appeared with shunpo and managed to catch her before she completely fell over. With Minato and Kushina had watched the spectacle and was astounded, _'Amazing…not even Tsunade could have healed those wounds.'_Kushina thought, she looked at Sakura with pride, _'Such a magnificent healer like Tsunade does.' _As Namikaze matriarch added as she turn her glance at her daughter with jealousy expression on her face of how both Naruto's love and healing others.

With medic-nins saw of how Sakura was a miracle healer that surpassed Slug Sannin Tsunade does._ 'Amazing!' _As the medic said. "Thank you, you are such a miracle healer."_  
><em>

Gai turned to Sakura that next to Naruto, "Arigato Sakura-san, for what you did to Lee."

"Your welcome sensei. He needs a proper medical attention. Come on, let's get back up." Sakura said as they did so. As the medics took Lee on a proper medical care as with Gai along with them.

As Naruto and Sakura glance each other with a smile on their face. With Naruto said. "Good job, Sakura-hime."

Sakura giggled and replied. "Thanks, koi."

With Gaara saw of how Sakura can healed Lee with a furious expression, soon his 'mother' will get her blood from her along with Naruto.

**==At the Balcony==**

Gaara then shunshined up to where Baki and Temari were standing and the blond girl said. "Welcome back, Gaara…"

"Gai…" Kakashi said as he looked down towards his rival before thinking _'…I was pretty cocky earlier, but…to be honest…if I'd been in your position…I probably wouldn't have been able to stop Lee either.'_

As Naruto and Sakura appeared to where Team 7 were standing as on their attention, As Kurenai approches Naruto letting on his glance at her and spoke. "Is Lee gonna be alright?" She asked.

Naruto sighed. "He'll be alright, if hime will healed him for sure. And at least if I can stop him. Why are you so concerned Lee?" He replied.

Kurenai sighed and answer. "My apprentice was crush on Lee since she saw him trained last year? She asked me about him that he was the last year 'Dead-Last'. Since she asked me not to talk to him if she need time. As you help me to fix her condition from her inner demon. Since I explained to her about he has the same condition similar as she has, and so she'll went him and give her some lessons in basic taijutsu, and so she was fond with him. Before I asked Gai if his student trained her, so he inclined his offer. And then she is too shy to talk to him."

"I see, and may I asked who's your apprentice?" Naruto asked confused.

"Her name is Yakumo Kurama." Kurenai answered. In Naruto Jr's mind? Since in at the Mindscape Warehouse 9? The Male Demon Fox Kurama was grumble something of how does the Kurama Clan has his name written since, but no offense since the female kyubi Kurumi doesn't bother him about that name.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked, "Oh! I think I remember reading about that clan, they're supposed to be a clan of ninja who excel in genjutsu. And that's why I help her from the Hospital that they asked me from the Kurama Clan to keep the her inner demon intact!" Naruto explained as Kurenai explained Yakumo. _'Instead the Fox's Name.'_

**_':I heard that!:'_** Kurama yelled in growl while Naruto ignored him.

"Yes, though over the last few years members of the Kurama clan haven't been able to participate in the Chunin Exams due to just being genjutsu users. Yakumo was regarded as the only hope of their clan and was taught by me to harness her skills, though that was before I became squad eight's instructor. After I was called to become a Jonin instructor my student had been kept under the care of Konoha's hospital to help with her frailness. Now that she's become stronger then me has once again taken her as an my apprentice when she is not with my squad." Kurenai explained. "And good thing, your girlfriend fix Lee's condition."

"Hey, anytime." Naruto said, while Hitomi head a word 'girlfriend' since she got grow jealousy about his love life, but since she didn't get to know her brother, since he adopted a child from Wave, and also he got his reputation thought out the Nations.

As Naruto glance at the attention. "Oh! It looks like Choji's next!"

At the Board the name reveal to be:** ~'Chouji Akamichi'~** Vs. **~'Shizuka'~**

With only two more names the tenth genin of Chouji with he wore his black leather gloves that Naruto given and Shizuka went onto the arena floor, "Don't think because you're cute I'm gonna go easy on you." Chouji warned her.

"I don't want you too." Shizuka answered as Hayate granted them to begin.

Chouji used his expansion jutsu and tried to bowl Shizuka over but using her Nadeshiko skills she delivered a powerful kick to the Akimichi sending him crashing into the wall, "Is it lunch time yet?" he asked dizzily. With Naruto, Sakura and the other rookies shook his head admitted of how he felt sorry for the young chubby-boy. Along with The Shinigami that they were admitted since they reminded a certain fat-so Shinigami Lieutenant from Squad 2.

"Shizuka is the winner!" Hayate called the match.

With Kumo team with Karui comment. "What a pathetic." Then Yugito stated. "I'd say,"

"Hey, are you all right?" A medic-nin that was crouched next to Choji asked.

"I…I want…to eat meat…" Choji said.

"He even went easy on him…" Shikamaru said.

"Well…he lost, but I guess I'll still take him out for barbecue." Asuma said.

**(AN: Sorry guy! In case you notice? You can use your imagination to skipped the fight between The Iwa and Kumo, sorry.)**

In Round 12th: **~'Kurotsuchi'~** vs. **~'Omoi'~**; Kurotsuchi defeat Omoi since he tried to use his new Nodachi-class sword he buy from Naruto's shop, The **Nageki hōchō** since Omoi was trap with her Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu (Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique) since he was complained about that made Sandaime Tsuchikage and Kitsuchi proud, next the round it will be...

Naruto and Sakura along with the Captains with a glare expression of what's the next match. As the board reveal to be: **~'Koumori of Iwa'~** vs. **~'Karui of Kumo'~**

As Kurotsuchi was grin of her teammate is next as she glance at him then he blur with sound, letting everyone minus Tsuchikage and his son was smiled of his skilled. With Naruto thought. _'I was right... That was Sonido! _(Sound Ceremony)_'_

As Koumori land on the arena waiting for Karui to jump down as she crack her knuckles as she drew her new sword, the **Kogarasumaru. **As she stared at the emotionless man, with Hitomi? Since she give her a creeps of what this man is?

Once they at the arena soon Hayate will start the match. "Alright, the thirteenth round, begin!" Hayate declared.

Karui made her first move and drew her sword, in great speed. then she slashed him as Koumori remain stand as he extend his arm causing Karui grin if he'll has his arm cut and once the blade has made a hit and then...

*Clash!*

Everyone in the blacony was shocked in surprised minus Naruto and Sakura, The former captains, and Gaara, while Kurotsuchi was smiled of he knew about his capabilities? They saw Karui's sword was block by his arm? Since no person can't deflect that! But what just happen but it seems it couldn't give a scratch like Gaara does. And next thing Naruto knew what his ability that sword can't made a cut and thought. _'So as Ichigo-ojisan was right! That was _**_Hierro_**_ (Iron Skin) as well!'_

With Kisuke along with Yoruichi has their eyes narrow of their theory were correct. _'As Starrk was right! That was 'Him'!'_

Back at the Arena as Karui was pushing the sword of what a genin has his skin that made of iron or something with demand. "What the hell are you!" She serious.

Koumori replied. "I have no time for questions, since I don't waste time a 'trash' like you!"

Karui got pissed. "Damn you!" As green eye emotionless pushed her away with shockwave as she skid backwards as she glance at Koumori with his hands on the pockets. As now Karui throws a volley of kunais as with his still remained stand as it shocked and turns out the kunais are deflected as well. And now matter how tried is then she hit him, as since with Ichigo on his mind that he knew about 'him' since he was vanished? Since he never finished their score for at least.

As she made a stance and channel its chakra in the blade and charges at straight at him as she made contact as she slashed in downward slash but then...

*Clash!*

As Karui was shocked of her sword got cut in half as she saw Koumori has his sword unsheathed since no one saw of how fast he is?

With Karui stared at him with his emotionless face and said. "Trash!" Then he stab her on her abdomen causing her agony then thrown aside causing her unconscious, As Hayate declared. "Winner, Koumori!" As Kenjutsu user called the medic.

**==At the Balcony==**

As the Kumo saw Karui taking from the medics with disbelief of how Karui was the best Kenjutsu in Kumo along with Omoi? Since this Koumori person is strong and fast, since he break her sword that he brought from the craftsman's art. But then Samui and Yugito was furious of their friend got injured by the hands of the Iwa, since They mocked them for at least, as Yugito clenches in the railing for if she is attended to killed him to avenged her after the exams.

**==At the Arena==**

Naruto appeared in shunpo and grab the sword remains that Karui broke as he glared at him and said. "It seems your name maybe 'Koumori'! And my theory is, I can tell your real name is!?" That cause Iwa Team plus their kage exclaimed of what Naruto's outburst?

Hitomi confused of what exactly mean 'his' real name? With Kisuke and Yoruichi appeared on the same move besides Naruto that cause everyone surprised that those two has the same techniques as he has. With Minato and Kushina was curious of they were like from Black Ops? it seem that's were they entered the arena without notice of how fast that similar then Shunshin.

'Koumori' silent of his question and since he keep his emotion for least.

With Kisuke spoke. "I know you keeping emotions from the start since Starrk and Lilynette notice when you came here...Ulquiorra Cifer!?"

Koumori/Ulquiorra narrow his eyes of they knew his name revealed, letting everyone in the balcony of how they know him? Since of what they know about him for sure. Since Ulquiorra never thought his Espada comrades were alive of all those years.

**==At the Balcony==**

Minato was disbelief of what they know him since Naruto never told everyone about this man's capabilities that Onoki adopted, while the old man kage did have him in his ranks, while Elder Hiruzen knew about Espadas and Soul Sociaty. And the rest of the rookies minus Sakura and Gaara of what they knew about his man name 'Ulquiorra', but with Hitomi? Since her biju heard of what this man that she felt dangerous about him. Also Yugito has the same thing, so does with Gaara.

Minato glance at Onoki. "You knew about this!?" He demand.

Onoki nodded. "Yes, since his skills in kenjutsu and taijutsu are beyond Jonin rank." He explained that cause Minato stunned of his skills unmatched with Naruto nor Koumori/Ulquiorra. "And case since you killed our shinobi that during the last war! So we found him if he joined us for increase our manpower. Befor he meet my granddaughter."

With Hiruzen spoke. "You're telling us that you adopted an Arrancar!"

Causing Minato catch his attention to his predecessor. "Arrancar?" Blond asked.

Hiruzen grumbled. "You'll see, Minato, and it was Naruto nor Kisuke will knew!"

As The Kages heard of what he meant as Hiruzen glance at arena view. While Onoki smirked of how he has skills and since they have no idea of what's his capable off.

**==At the Arena==**

As Naruto and Ulquiorra/Koumori stared each other. Of how since Ichigo told him that he never finished the score, as Naruto spoke. "Ulquiorra Cifer, former Espada Cuato meaning 4, Mastered in Sonido, Hand-to-hand combat. Since I heard from Ichigo-ojisan about you since then. But my uncle didn't finished your score, correct?"

Ulquiorra replied. "Yes, since my body dissolved to dust since Ichigo Kurosaki never finished our battle since his 'form', and as I was wondering you bare the name 'Kurosaki' for all this years in Hueco Mundo. But since You and me are having scores each other. Right before I got here in Elemental Nations since the Iwa shinobi found me and adopted me and join its ranks."

With that Naruto nodded for understand. "Very well, I will trained harder to settle score for this!"

"But, it better be Arrancar!" Yoruichi stated.

Ulquiorra silent and brooding of what his settled their scores since Aizen's defeat. But then with repond. "Very well, we will look forward to settle score and I be waiting, when you are ready!"

Naruto nodded then as he Kisuke and Yoruichi shunpo'd back to the balcony.

In fourteen round up against **~'Yugito'~** vs.**~'Akatsuchi'~**, since the Nibi jinchuuriki beat him very badly from what the freak almost killed Karui, since Naruto will fix her blade after the exams as Hayate declared her a winner, sicne Hitomi knew Yugito's status as a Jinchuriki.

Hayate look at the list and place the check marks of all the contestants that been cut short, as he look the remains that turns out the three girls next. "Alright! Sakura Haruno! Sayuri Uchiha! And Ino Yamanaka! Please step down the arena and form a triangle!" As Sakura went first use her shunpo as Ino and Sayuri jump down as Sakura appeared in the as they on the triangle formation.

"Okay, now for the battle royale, Sakura Haruno vs. Sayuri Uchiha vs Ino Yamanaka. Are the contestants ready?" The three best kunoichi were nod for begin as Sayuri activate her Sharingan? Since she got her reserves increased during her training with her brother.

"Begin!" Hayate said.

As the three girls charge at each other as Sakura drew her zanpakuto, Sayuri also drew her Yagyumaru, then Ino drew her kunai also with tessen.

As Ino's first to attack as she threw a several shurikens at Sayuri as the raven heiress dodged them and counter with her new shuriken, the cross shuriken, as Ino wait for shuriken hit and jumps over with it, she react and saw Sakura threw a new kunais in battle as Ino deflected them with her fan, with Temari was seen that the mind walker platinum blond can use something like that. As Ino heard the heard a shuriken and saw the same one that Sayuri thrown that return straight at her, as she land and duck, as Sayuri catch the shuriken that returns like a boomerang.

With Ino pant a little. "So that's what that glove is?" She asked.

"That's right," Sakura replied as took her glove front a Ino. "This glove is special like Naru-kun's gauntlet. Since I got it at sure!"

With Sayuri spoke. "So, that's why you can summon those sprites that healed Lee!" She stated and made several hand-signs. "And this time for at least! "**‡****Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!‡** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"

She fires a massive orb of roaring flame on her mouth, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. As Sakura took out her glove and called. "**‡****Tentai Yōsei:** **Santen Kesshun!‡**" As the orbs of light appeared and followed with place her hand in the side that fireball is about hit then the white energy shield appeared, now the jutsu repel as the fireball head straight to Ino that cause her disbelief as she avoid with chakra enhanced to make a hit, as Ino is away from the range and catch a look a Sakura and yelled. "HEY! WHAT IT FOREHEAD!" Ino furiously.

**==At the Balcony==**

Hitomi was disbelief of what kind of barrier that came from her glove, and since when she get that power from? Since She look similar then Naruto's gauntlet. _'First the barrier that heals wounds! AND It Repel attack!'_ clenching the rail of how Sakura got that item. With Minato and Kushina? Since Sakura skills. While Ulquiorra was remain brood and silent of what Sakura was similar then orange haired girl or a black ravine girl that Ichigo with?

**==Back at the Arena==**

As Sakura was surround by Sayuri and Ino with her weapons armed? As Sakura rolled her eyes side by side of what they attend, with Sayuri has her wakizashi on the reverse grip, with Ino has her fan and kunai combo, as rosette place her sword on her mouth at cause them of what Sakura's attention? As Sakura made a cross hadn-sign that cause Minato and KUshina, with Hiruzen with proud smile on his face of how she can this technique. "**‡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!******‡**"**

Sakura burst of smoke and as it fades she create one clone then her chage charge Ino and her clone charge Sayuri on advance each other. Sakura clone gave a left hook to Sayuri, but the blond dodged by ducking low and gave her friend an uppercut.

With the original Sakura, she flew into the air only for Ino to grab her by her ankles to slam her into the ground, but Sakura recovered quickly and waited a few seconds. When she was close to slamming the ground, she put her palms in front of her and twisted, making Ino lose her grip on one of her legs, giving the Haruno the opportunity to slam her foot into Ino's abdomen.

The Yamanaka stumbled backwards while Sakura flipped back on her feet. The Haruno took out a kunai and launched it while she did hand signs, **"******‡**Kage ****Kunai**** no Jutsu!****‡ **(Shadow Kunai)**"** Ino's blue eyes widened as the kunai multiplied into twenty kunai. **(AN: Since its inspired form any Fanfic stories,)**

Ino moved gracefully through the barrage as she kept an eye on Sakura, "While I am distracted with the kunai, she will use clones to confuse me while she herself will come in."

True to her words, Sakura came up to attack Ino from the side, but Ino proved her theory…it was a Bunshin. Then Ino shouted, "I got you, Sakura!" She threw a punch at Sakura coming on the other side, only to reveal that it was another clone. "What?" Ino said in shock.

"Over here…"

Ino turned around to see Sakura give her face a rabbit punch and fell to the ground. Sakura leapt into the ground to send an axe kick to Ino's fallen form, but the Yamanaka rolled to the side and dealt a kick to Sakura's head by using her hand to pivot her like a spinning top.

Sakura's head snapped cruelly to the side of her clone was fighting Sayuri desperate as she saw the uchiha girl charges at Sakura as Sakura pull out her sword and delfect her sword, and then counter with a kick on a stomach. As Sayuri saw Ino charging with her as she slash her tessen then he deflects again.

**==At the Balcony==**

_'Well, I guess I'm proud of her…come of thing of it, it seems Anko-neechan must've trained Ino since Asuma requested her for this, Neeee! I hope Anko will turned Ino into a another sadist.'_ Naruto thought that made his spine shiver of what Anko attempted, as he watched the three kunoichi give each other bruises, while Sayuri was dealing Sakura with sword fight.

Mnato thought. _'Sakura learned Kage bunshin and Kage Kunai no jutsu before it advance Sayuri? But her reserves are Jonin-level? But when did Naruto trained her since before the chunin exams starts?'_

Kurenai was impressed of Sakura's skills, since she saw her taijutsu is graced and dodging but it turns out she couldn't recognized those stance she was using? As She attend to go Naruto for questions.

"Naruto-san? What kind of taijutsu called again?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto answered. "As I said, It's called the Ryu no odori-ryu? Since it combines the both Hakuda and dance motions to confuse foes, at the time she an move flow like water in the stream, and hope she is a fine ninja that defeats her foes."

"******‡****Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!********‡******" Sayuri shouted before she sheath her sword. She reared her head back and spat out a huge fireball, spearing toward Ino. "******‡****Bakudo #81: Danku!********‡******" Sakura shouted. She creates a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall to protect her from the flaming ball of death.

"********‡******Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**********‡******"** Sayuri shouted again, but it ended in the same result. As Sakura raise her arm in the air a the glove begun glow in blues as everyone surprised of what just saw? Sakura was surrounded by water with no source like Nidaime does, as Sayuri of what Sakura to use.

Sakura yelled. "**‡Mizu no...**" As rosette form of a large eastern dragon that similar then the suiryudan. "**...Ryu!****‡**" then droping her arm in front and hurled at the fireball to overpowered. As the dragon hits Sayuri crash her in the wall. **(AN: Watch Youtube Video: ****Magic Knight Rayearth .The Power of Umi. WATER DRAGON****.)**

**==At the Balcony==**

Everyone was stunning of Sakura can preform a Suiryudan jutsu with no water source or a scroll contains water, since what kind of glove to use water-base jutsu with no hand-signs.

With Kushina was surprised. "How did Sakura use Suiryudan without hand-signs and also any water sources round the arena!?" She exclaimed in wondered.

Zabuza since she was impressed about Sakura's new found ability, but she's good to manipulate water base on her glove.

With Hitomi that made her more jealous of she has power and jutsus that never seen before.

**==At the Arena==**

The bubble-gum haired girl fell to the ground and threw a kunai at Ino and also some shurikens at Sayuri before the fight continues, causing her to bend Matrix-style to avoid it and allowing Sakura to move away, with Sayuri deflected them. Ino ran after her along with Sayuri only to see Sakura run up the wall to push off backwards.

She also noticed that Sakura had two shurikens each hand in between her fingers to throw as well. Sakura spuns in mid-air to add momentum and released the stars. Ino and Sayuri could barely see them due to the added speed and some of them only scratched her clothes, but one was able to embed itself into her calf.

Sayuri knelt down and yanked the shuriken out as she thought, _"I don't have enough chakra to use any Katon jutsu… Damn she's good!'_

Ino on the other hand since she learned from Asuma by she learned **'Hien'** (Flying Swallow) that she coated her both kunai and tessen before the match starts._ 'but I have enough to use the Shintenshin. If I can get her before she lands…I can win the match. Since it seems I've decide to find a man is better then Naruto-kun. Though you have grown into a beautiful flower with a snow flake, Sakura…this match is over."_

"I won't give up for this! ********‡******Shintenshin no Jutsu!****‡**"

Just as Sakura landed on the ground, the jutsu was able to hit Sakura. While Sayuri is waiting for Sakura to forfeit and continue the match.

"It is over…Ino has complete control over Sakura's body. No one can break that jutsu." Shikamaru said.

Naruto chuckled, "Don't be so sure, Shikamaru….there is a first time for everything. Though Ino is strong, Sakura has one of the strongest minds here besides yours." He suggested.

As soon as Naruto's words flew out of his mouth, Sakura's body began to shiver and struggle just before she was going to withdrew from the match.

Meanwhile, Ino was in Sakura's mind, fully in control.

"Now, to make her quit and wins this match." Ino said.

**"Excuse me but what the hell do you think you're doing?"** A voice said and when Ino turned around, Inner Sakura was there with a smirk. "And so am I!" A another voice, then Ino turn behind and saw a beautiful women, her hair is while-lavender, it's whitest as snow, and wearing a kimono.

"What's going on? Who are you two?" Ino asked.

**"It doesn't matter who I am, all I know is that you're in our head and I want you out you bitch!"** Inner Sakura said.

_'What the hell?'_ Ino thought, _'She has two minds? That is impossible! And who is this women alooong with her?'_

"Leave!" Yuki-onna demand._  
><em>

Inner Sakura shouted, **"AND BEGONE!" **Then punched Ino so hard that it cancelled the jutsu.

Ino's mind returned to her limp body and she opened her eyes while panting, "Sakura, you have two different minds inside you. And who is that women?"

Sakura replied. "You met my inner self, an exact opposite of me. Don't you know, a girl has to have a hard center or she is not going to make it in this world. And also you met... Sode no Shirayuki!"

"That was Sode no Shirayuki?!" Ino exclaimed. "Then that means..."

"Yes, Ino, she IS my sword, and my friend!" Sakura replied as she drew her sword and pointed her blade at Ino, and point her another hand pointed at Sayuri and whispered. **"******‡**Rikujōkōrō**!**‡**" as the six thin, wide beams of light that slam into Sayuri midsection and hold them in place. As She is unable to move any part of their body, with Hitomi with her eyes widen that she recognized that jutsu. As Sakura performing a very familiar movement of her body –similar to a dance, her sword soon points upward as she keeps her steely eyes on her opponents.

**"‡Some no mai: Tsukishiro!‡**" - As Sakura appeared behind Ino with her shunpo within few feet.

As a pillar of ice shots into the heavens where she once stood. They are floored by the massive size of the ice that seems to stretch into the ceiling, But it turns out Ino got trap in the pillar of ice. As the pillar of ice scatters as Ino drop on the ground.

As Hayate went to Ino and called the medics as she check the pulse it turns out she's okay, as she been freezing of Sakura's Ice jutsu. "Ino is unable to continue and eliminated! Sakura Haruno and Sayuri Uchiha remains!"

**==At the Balcony==**

With Kurotsuchi exclaimed. "Holy shit! She is an Hyoton user too!"

Tuchikage was disbelief of how this girl can create a pillar of ice that create from the sword. Minato on the other hand that he witness Sakura's fight of how much stronger is? Since it's because of Naruto.

**==Back at the Arena==**

Sakura snapped her fingers to remove her bakudo that restraint Sayuri and suggested. "Shall we continue?"

"Yup, and this time I will get Naruto-kun since I will defeat you!" Sayuri replied.

Sayuri with her Sharingan active and Sakura seled her sword then change her new positon started doing the strangest thing she stared zig sagging in place almost like in a dance. Sayuri lunged in with her right fist, the rosette haired girl rolled backwards into a handstand shoving her foot toward Sayuri's face only to have it blocked instead of holding it she used her momentum to swing her legs in a pirouette coming into jumping backward before leaning forward practically leaping forward into the air to strike at the Uchiha heiress. Sayuri dodged to her right trying to get into striking ranging only to have Sakura to either dance out of range or move in with impossible lunges both aerial and ground based. Since the pattern was so irregular Sayuri couldn't put much chakra into what strikes she make, since she read her movements but it's different.

Sakura leaped back six feet putting her hands into a very familiar cross shaped hand sign, "****‡**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!****‡**"

"What!" Sayuri shouted in shock as three more Sakura's were joining and all of them began doing the zig zag motions cartwheeling around the Sayuri and all striking at various heights. Using every ounce of her Sharingan's ability she started to resort to kicks as well as her attacks strikes to clear the area before the Sakura clones fell back.

**==At the Balcony==**

"What kind of Taijutsu is that?" Hitomi asked. "I've never seen it like it!?"

"It's simple name is Brazilian Kung Fu, it both a dance and a Taijutsu style," Naruto smirked. "It's unpredictable, created to use faints and powerful strikes, combine it with the Shadow Clone Jutsu and it cripples the Hyuga's Gentle Fist AND the Uchiha's Sharingan." Naruto explained.

Kurenai shocked of how she was impressed about that taijutsu can utilize with dance motions. "You have all arts of taijutsu?"

"That's right. Since my uncle knows multiple forms of Taijutsu from his friend, combine with Hakuda is more aggressive then any taijutsu," Naruto explained with Kurenai was admitted of how Naruto carried many knowledge of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu.

"Hmph! I'm impressed, since Ichigo learned along with his friend Tatsuki at the time, right?" Yourichi stated.

"Yup," Naruto replied.

**==At the Arena==**

"I won't give up," Sayuri gasped breathing heavily watching the two remaining rosette haired girls in front of her, "I won't back down, I won't run away, and I'll never go back on my word," she said softly.

Sakura was trying hard not to falter in her movements but she was just as exhausted, "I have my own Nindo. I will spend the rest of my life begging for forgiveness, never giving up, returning every ounce of love and devotion I can, to make up for the life I helped ruin," Sakura replied lunging at the Uchiha heiress with a back hand kick, spinning around to try and land a reverse heel to Sayuri's head her clone going in low trying trip Sayuri up.

"Man, Sakura? I never thought your taijutsu is impressed." Sayuri comment.

Sakura smirked, "That's right, since we equal having on crush on the same person, and I won't be so hard on you!" she slammed her fist into Sayuri's cheek sending the Uchiha heiress flying into the wall. "You maybe like Naruto-kun, Since he save me from the bullies." Sakura clutched her hands to her sides tears falling down her cheeks with joy as Sayuri tried to stand injured both by the fist to her face and the verbal lecture she was receiving with replied. "Naruto-kun save me and Hinata from the kidnapper during the fake Kumo incident," Sayuri said. Sakura slumped to the ground in emotional agony. "Naruto-kun trained me the best and you and Sasuke were also the same." After a few minutes she stood back up Sayuri had slumped against the wall her own tears now flowing. "That's my Nindo, my goal is to be his side no matter what." She shifted herself into a different stance one hand level with her waist while the other hovered just in front of her breasts, her legs in a horse stance spread apart. Sayuri slowly stood getting back into her on the different stance stance; both had tears in their eyes. The arena was absolutely quiet now. Naruto was holding a grimaced face knowing secretly this was bound to happen between them clutching the railing.

The two girls came together in a fury of fists Sakura using a style very close to Hyuga's version of Gentle fist only adding various powerful roundhouse and reverse kicks, several gut punches, right crosses, and upper cuts, using her medical ninjutsu's to periodically heal the Gentle fist strikes. Sakura leapt back spinning in the air just as Sayuri lunged at her. Sayuri earned a nice two kick combo, the first kick clipping the side of the Uchiha Heiress's face while the second one a reverse heel kick nailed the back of her head slamming her to the ground. Sayuri tried to stand but the last kick to the back of her head had her ears ringing and feeling dazed. "Damn, I almost closed!"

Sakura slowly got to her feet watching Sayuri trying to get up, "Stay down Sayuri," she stated softly. "I admire you for making Naruto's Nindo your own, but in this case mine is stronger than yours."

The Uchiha heiress got to her knees gasping for air smiling at the rosette instead she was smiling sadly, "That is something I simply cannot do." She said. "And be sure to give me godchildren." She added whispered. Since Sayuri knew about the relationship between Naruto and Sakura.

Shaking her head Sakura chuckled. "I will..." She whispered replied then her hands went into a series of hand signs, "****‡**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!****‡**" A huge dragon made of water shot out of the small pool that Sakura use the 'magic' that fight at the base of the statue rising up and slamming into the Sayuri heiress sending flying into the far wall near the entrance to the hall. Sayuri's smile faded as she fell to the ground in a heap unconscious to the world.

Sakura slumped to her knees gasping for air, not looking up afraid of what she would see.

It took a few minutes for everyone to get back to themselves; it had been a long time since they saw a battle between two young women, not since the days of Kushina Uzumaki and Mitoko Uchiha. _'And all for that boy,'_ Hayate coughed glancing up at Naruto Uzumaki who had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. '_A preliminary exam match turned into a glorified cat fight over one boy, but then again Kushina and Mitoko did the same thing over Minato, maybe it's hereditary_._'_ Hayate thought, at the balcony? Since Kushina and Minato felt a deja vu? Since it was like yesterday and history repeated itself? Since Kushina's younger days since her fight against her former best friend Mikoto since they want Minato's heart since they were fell in love in the same man as well.

"Winner Sakura Haruno!" Hayate declared.

**==At the Balcony==**

Naruto jumped down and quietly watching as the medical-nin put Sayuri on a stretcher and took her away to be evaluated. He then walks up to Sakura who no doubt saw his foot come into her vision.

"Way to go Sakura I knew you could do it!" Naruto yells as she makes her way to the viewing area. "And pretty nasty cat-fight you had with Hinata, Sakura-chan," Rinnegan user added stated softly.

"Sorry Naruto-kun," the rosette apologized weekly.

"Always forgiving me," she smiled faintly. "That's why I love you so much, Naruto."

She heard him chuckle gently bending down and picking her up bridal style, "No you're not," he smiled. "That's okay I still forgive you." He felt her snuggle into his arms as the cleaning crews moved to clean up the mess before the Hokage address the survivors.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Sakura said to Naruto and kisses him on the lips. And while Hitomi glance at the couple and clenches the rail and letting Kushina attention of how her daughter's jealousy. That causing everyone in the balcony stunning that they kissed each other in public eyes. With Minato and Kushina saw of how his former son somehow made relationship with KIzashi and Mebuki's daughter, since they broke their friendship.

_'Phew…_*cough, cough*…_it's finally over…' _Hayate thought.

_'At last… the finals…'_ Hiruzen thought.

Minato sighed. _'Finally!'_ He thought as he glance at Naruto that with Sakura that she stay close to him. _'I better recommended Yamato to trained him in Mokuton after that. And then I need to talk to Naruto.'_

"Uh…well then, as of this moment, the preliminaries to the third exam…are now complete!" Hayate announced and shortly after were all of the Genin that had advanced assembled standing in front of Minato, Hiruzen and Onoki, and the exam proctors on the arena floor.

"To those of you who won your bouts and qualified for the finals of the third phase of the Chunin exams – although one of you isn't here, cough – congratulations!" Hayate said.

"Kisuke-san…" Naruto said, getting his special odd blond sensei's attention "Time to get our training ready?'"

"Hmm…In the way…?" Kisuke asked, having a good idea of where this was going.

Naruto smirked as he look at his lover/fiancee with a nod and said. "After this, we will spend time together, ne?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Hai, Naru-kun."

_'Okay, there are…seven Konoha…three Suna ninja…two Iwa___…_And one kumo and nadeshiko kunoichi…hmm.'_ Hiruzen thought before saying "Well then…starting now…I shall be explaining the finals…"

_'Okay! Finally!'_ Naruto thought.

_'Sooner, if me and my family will talk to Naruto after this!'_ Hitomi thought and then see turn her glance at Nartuo.

"As I mentioned earlier, you will conduct your final round matches in front of everyone. Each of you represents the battle strengths of your respective lands… so we want you to exhibit and fully showcase your various talents. And thus the finals…will commence one month from now!" Minato said.

"We're not doing it right here, right now, tou-san?" Hiomi asked.

"We call this the requisite preparation period…" Hiruzen said.

"What do you mean?" Yugito asked.

"Well…it's a period of time that allows us to relay the results of the preliminaries to the rulers and shinobi leaders of each land…and to summon them to the finals…and it also serves as a preparation period for you applicants." Hiruzen said.

_'This old geezer, he always beats around the bush…Since he was retired.'_ Kankuro thought before saying "I still don't get it! what do you mean?"

As Naruto spoke up. "As Elder Sandaime said; You must prepare to understand your enemy and understand yourself. During this period, you can analyze the intelligence you have gathered on your foes during the preliminaries… and use it to increase your chances of victory. Even though – up to this point – all the battles have been real battles… you were conducted on the premise that you were fighting an "unknown enemy"…" He said causing everyone stunned of how Naruto can tell the difference.

_'_…_Well, yeah…! I never dreamed that this guy would use sand as a weapon…'_ Shikamaru thought as he stared towards Gaara from the corner of his eyes.

"However, the finals are a different story…some of you probably ended up exposing everything you've got in front of your rivals…and some of you may have gone up against comparatively strong opponents and found yourselves badly injured. In order to make the finals fair and just, we give you this month. Each of you must embrace the opportunity to practice hard, learn some new tricks…and of course get some rest, as well!" Minato announced.

"So…those are the basics. I would like to let all go now, but first…there's one last thing we must do for the finals." Hiruzen said.

"Hey, come on! I need to start training now!" Hitomi yelled.

"Now then, don't be so impatient…there are slips of paper inside the box Anko is holding…each of you, take one." Hiruzen said.

"I'll come around, so line up, okay?" Anko exclaimed.

She then walked over to Koumori/Ulquorra who then put his hand into the box while Anko said "One per person!" After Ulquiorra had taken up one of the paper slip, Anko went over to Naruto, then Sakura, Hitomi, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kurotsuchi, Haku, Shizuka, Yugito, Sasuke and finally Shino.

"All right…does everybody have one now…? Then…starting at the left, each of you read out the number written on your slip!" Hiruzen said as Ibiki prepared to write down their names on a small score-board that he was holding.

"I have 4." Ulquiorra/Koumori said.

"1" Naruto said.

"8" Sakura said.

"I got 2!" Hitomi said.

"10" Temari said.

"11" Kankuro said.

"14" Gaara said.

"troublesome, 9." Shikamaru said.

Kurotsuchi smirk at the note and said. "Lucky number 7."

"5" Haku called.

"6" Shizuka said.

"5" Yugito said.

"12" Shino said monotone.

"Good! And now I will reveal… the match order for the tournament-style finals!" Hiruzen said.

"So that's what the drawing was for?" Shikamaru yelled.

"Well, Ibiki, show them the pairings." Hiruzen said.

"Yes sir…" Ibiki said before he showed the Genin the score-board. But Hitomi eyes widen of she knew of up against.

* * *

><p>Match 1: Naruto vs Hitomi<p>

Match 2: Yugito vs Koumori

Match 3: Haku vs Shizuka

Match 4: Kurotsuchi vs Sakura

Match 5: Shino vs Kankuro

Match 6: Temari vs Shikamaru

Match 7: Sasuke vs Gaara

* * *

><p>HItomi was shocked and turn her glance at Naruto. <em>'I will be up against Nii-san! Oh no!' <em>Letting Minato and Kushina flinch disbelief on their daughter's face if she up against a S-rank Shinobi and a former son/brother.

_'My match comes late in the game…'_ Sasuke thought.

'_What? The finals are a simple tournament…?'_ Temari thought.

_'Man, I've got to fight an extra round. And I don't want to have to avenge Choji…no thanks!'_ Shikamaru thought.

_'Sigh… I'm in a different bracket than Gaara…thank goodness.'_ Kankuro thought.

_'Sasuke…Uchiha…'_ Gaara thought. _'Soon, after I get Kurosaki's blood!'_

_'A Yuki survivor, interesting.'_ Shizuka thought.

_'Finally, I will avenge Karui for sure, but I better need Naruto's weapons and advise, too.'_ Yugito thought.

'…_Perfect.'_ Kurotsuchi thought, believing that it'd be an easy battle.

_'Hitomi Namikaze? And this time I will have everything of my life and reputation completely!'_ Naruto thought. _'And also I will humiliated your reputation as well.'_

"Now then…it's time for you to go plan your strategies, rest up, or whatever you please. We're all finished here… unless any of you have questions?" Hiruzen said and Shikamaru raised his hand.

"May I?" The Nara asked.

"Sure!" Hiruzen said.

"Go ahead!" Minato added.

"You said this is a tournament, so…there's only one winner, right…? Then…does that mean only one person gets to become a Chunin?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, Shikamaru! That's not the case. For the finals, you will be observed by many judges…not only Hokage, but…the Kazekage and the rulers and shinobi leaders of countries that will be requesting missions, as well. Based on your performance in the tournament, those judges will assign you an absolute value…and all those who are deemed to have sufficient ability to be a Chunin…even those who may have lost in the first round can become Chunin." Nsruto explained. "More importantly it doesn't matter when ever win or lose."

"Do you mean…it's possible that all of us here could become Chunin?" Temari asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun's correct. However it is also possible… that none of you will become Chunin! The advantage of fighting in more rounds in the tournament is in having a greater number of opportunities to display your talents for the judges. Does that answer your question, Shikamaru?" Hiruzen said.

_'Geez…he didn't have to throw it back in my face…'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Well then, good work, all! You are dismissed until one month from now!" Minato said.

_'My second round will be against either Nii-san or Ulquiorra of what Nii-san called him…?'_ Hitomi thought before he looked towards Gaara while thinking. _'He was strong enough to wipe the floor with Bushy-Brows, so…'_ She then thought back to what Naruto had said before the prelims had started.

"Very well, I will trained harder to settle score for this!" - Naruto said to Koumori/Ulquiorra.

_'Why does Nii-san know about him? Since I've heard the name Ichigo before? And who's is he?'_ Hitomi wondered.

_'Sasuke…against Gaara…hope he will against a long range fighter.'_ Sakura thought.

"You have a month to train before the main matches," 4th Hokage said, "I suggest you use that time well."

"Why a month?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because we have to send out invitations for everyone who has to be here to witness the exam," Sandaime replied, "The judges will decide who becomes Chuunins and not."

"Judges?" Hitomi asked.

"In this exam," Hiruzen began to explain, "The ones who get promoted to Chuunins are those that show the judges that they have the qualities of a Chuunin. A ninja's true strength can only be measured in combat, and that's the purpose of the main matches. Judges are made up of important people from the villages, including the daimyo of the different countries."

"The second exam is finished," Anko barked, "Meet in the main arena in a month. Dismissed!"

Naruto sigh and took glance at the twins. "You guys better trained for the tournament!" He instructed. As Naruto took out a scroll give it to Sasuke. "Here, Sasuke. This is your now Santoryu techniques that you better learned. And You better learned from you family or Kakashi-san." As Sasuke took the scroll and replied. "Thanks senpai."

While Haku said. "I better trained Zabuza-sama for sure."

Sakura nodded for replied. "And I better going tot he Hospital to have the manager requested me to surgeon Lee from his condition." With cause Naruto smiled and nodded. "And meet me at Kisuke's shop instead."

With the group nodded. But before Naruto and Sakura is about to head back to the village and a voice called in.

"Naruto!"

With Naruto stop and scowl of what he called his name as he catch his attention to Minato and his family before Sakura waiting for her lover.

Naruto glares at them, "what do you want?" He demanded.

Minato bows at him, "Please listen to us!"

Naruto sighs and nods. "But this better be sure if you attend to give me a pathetic sensei to trained me!"

With that Minato and Kushina of he heard? If he select a sensei to trained their former son, it's up to Kisuke or Yoruichi to trained them.

**==At the Konoha Gates==**

A white-haired man appeared at the gates and said, "Ah, good to be home, now to check out Konoha's babes. TO THE HOT SPRINGS! Ladies and gentleman, the gallant Jiraiya has returned!"

Jiraiya sighed. "But first I better get some research since the brat got the barrier covered my favorite spot, so then I will visit Minato later if I can trained my little Hitomi-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 Ended<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As Special Ending on this Chapter is old song of Naruto Ending - The Harmonia<strong>

**Link: : / / www . youtube watch?v=x2JCF-fU83I**  
><strong>Hosting 4 Girls appeared in addition along with Sakura and Ino are: Sakura, Sayuri, Ino and Hinata<strong>

**(Music Starts)**

Nee kikoe masu ka?

Sora wa hateshinaku aoku sunde ite  
>Umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite<br>Kimi wa itsumademo egao de ite  
>Ja nai to naichau kara<p>

Mawari wo mimawasa nakute mo  
>Mou iin da yo<br>Kono te no naka ni wa minna ga  
>Iru kara<p>

Nakitaku natte nigetaku natte  
>Shiawase wo wasurete shimattara<br>Mina utae  
>Hikari ga umare yami ga umareta<br>Futatsu wa hitotsu  
>HARUMONIA kanjite TEREPASHII<p>

Nee kikoe masu ka?

**(Song Ended)**

* * *

><p><strong>Animation Alike in different Anime.<strong>

Naruto - Ichigo - Luffy - Natsu - Edward

Sakura - Rukia - Nami - Lucy - Wenry

Sasuke - Uryu - Zoro - Grey** - **Mustang

AN: Be sure give me Review Comments about any anime character that similar then in DBZ, One Piece, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 18 Complete<strong>  
><strong>Date:<strong> Finished: 6/15/2014/9:08pm - 6/16/2014/12:16am - Edit: 6/19/2014/2:59pm  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's that, and since it maybe a better one, and since many competitors are ready for the final round. I was interesting about all fanmade jutsus that from the different story in xover? Since I was most interesting about it and that as a great one too. lastly I got <strong>**33,055**** Viewers to read it, please Review and thank you.**


	20. Chapter 19: One Month Training Begin

Chapter 19: One Month Training Begin

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story / Less Namikaze Bashing / Space/Time Dimensional

_The One long-term Training, The Afterlife and New bound strength to between worlds._

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This time I come up a story involves<strong> **The events of this episode are taken from Naruto episode 101; Gotta See! Gotta Know! Kakashi's True Face.** **Since I inspired, adopted, edit and re-write this story from the NarutoEXE. So it was until Prologue for the Chunin Exam Arc starts. I decide to having a few Time/Space Diamension about this story and this is a quite story to make? Since Some Characters from the different Anime and Games like Tekken and King of Fighters.  
><strong>  
><strong>Grammer: Check Chapter 18<strong>

***Visored Talking***

* * *

><p><strong>Advance Element Types<strong>

Hyoton - Ice Release

Mokuton - Wood Release

Yōton - Lava Release

Enton - Blaze Release

Ranton - Storm Release

Futton - Boil Release

Jinton - Dust Release

Bakuton - Explosion Release

Shakuton - Scorch Release

Jiton - Magnet Release

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Challenge: I need a pairing that with both Orihime and Rukia that relationship with Ichigo?<strong>

Ichigo x Orihime or Ichigo x Rukia

* * *

><p><strong>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Op 3: <strong>**Golden Time Lover  
>Link: <strong> www . youtube watch?v=IAHbR8WbFfs&feature=kp****  
><strong>  
>(Music Starts)<strong>

Shūchū dekite nai na mada karada ga mayotte iru 'n da

furuete ita 'n ja CONTROL shitatte bure 'n da

taiyō mo tsuki mo nan mo kanzen ni kocchi muite inai ga

yaru shika nai 'n da iikikaseru yō ni sō tsubuyaita

Jōkyō wa warui ga tada nigedasu 'n ja konjō nai na

tenbō wa nai ga dokyō de KURIA suru shika nai ya

shōdō wa osaeta mama TARGET to no kankaku sagure

hitsuyō na mono wa katsu PRIDE wo

ajiwau no wa shōri no bishu ka sore tomo haiboku no kujū ka

sono subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu ayatsuritai unmei no ito

Zekkou no GOLDEN TIME kono te de tsukame

konshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeru yo

ILLUSION no sekai e hikizuri konde

Saigen nai PRESSURE GAME sururito nukete

eikou no BORDERLINE tobikoeru tame ni

HOW MANY? dore kurai no daishō ga iru?

tebanashitaku nai no wa dore?

**(Music End)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously - Recap)<strong>**  
><strong>  
><em>With the group nodded. But before Naruto and Sakura is about to head back to the village and a voice called in.<em>

_"Naruto!"_

_With Naruto stop and scowl of what he called his name as he catch his attention to Minato and his family before Sakura waiting for her lover._

_Naruto glares at them, "what do you want?" He demanded._

_Minato bows at him, "Please listen to us!"_

_Naruto sighs and nods. "But this better be sure if you attend to give me a pathetic sensei to trained me!"_

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

Back at the Tower since many contestants were leaving the tower until for the one month training, leaving between Naruto and his former family, before he leave while Sakura is waiting to heading home while Naruto will having discussion with his former parents. But...it seems they have to use 'that' since they haven't used it since they always used shunpo many times, so that's make sure if they could if his ANBU minus Neko or some certain 'Ne' to keep things from Minato if they attend to make his move.

With Naruto broke the silence. "Well, is there is has to say? You got three seconds to talk! AND WE"RE LEAVING!" Naruto said furious, that cause Minato and Kushina flinch of if Naruto is attend to do.

"Three...!" Naruto counted down.

With Minato quickly spoke. "I have recommended someone to trained you with Mokuton!" He insisted.

Naruto pause the count since Minato was insist to have someone to trained Naruto with his abilities since he knew about 'Tenzo' from his adopted father told him about the another Mokuton user. With Naruto sighed. "Fine, but you got three strikes if you make a mistake!" With threaten expression. "And make that two as well." he added.

Minato and Kushina was surprised in shocked of both Naruto and Sakura has Mokuton sub-element that they have, since his Bingo Book has multiple sub-element that far superior then Shodaime Hokage. Since Sakura has duel Kekkai Genkai sub-elements like a certain red hair from Kiri has it.

Kushina exclaimed. "S-S-Sakura has Mokuton too?"

Naruto counter. "Is there a problem?" with annoying expression.

"No, no it was shocked of how Sakura can use Mokuton." Minato said with hands in front in defense if they provoke Naruto for sudden incidents.

"I see, and is there more about this discussed?" Naruto asked.

"Um...this is a family manner, and we just want to talk privately be let Sakura to leave us?" Kushina said.

Naruto shook his head and replied. "No, she's stayed, and she been by my side as until I'll married her in the future." That made them disbelief of how they close. With Hitomi was secretly growl silently of how he and the rosette close.

"Well, we just want to know of how you and Sakura are about to head to Kiuke-san and Yoruichi-san about training until up-coming finals?" Minato said determent.

Naruto silent but since Minato's question but right now. "Strike one!" That cause Minato and Kushina flinch of what he said, but they provoke. As Naruto replied. "You attend to forbid me or Sakura not to going to Kisuke's shop for this until to hold us back for this statement for our training! Not gonna happen!"

Minato protested. "No! That's not it! We just want to let your new instructor to learned about Mokuton, that's all."

Naruto sighed. "You three got 2 more strikes left and that's it."

Then Hitomi turn to spoke. "Nii-san? We just got curious of you trained and teach my teammates about those skills since the preliminary?" She curious.

Naruto frown replied. "Why! You want demanded to learned that too!"

Hitomi off-guarded. "No, no! I mean just why Sasuke learned Santoryu of what you called it, and Hinata's Quincy art?"

Naruto sighed. "It's because is what's the best of Sasuke teach Hinata to be Quincy, if Hiashi doesn't mind Sasuke if he'll teach his eldest daughter. And in the maintain if Fugaku-san will not to happy about it."

Minato and Kushina sighed in relief if she'll provoke to make another strike. But Minato asked another question. "What about those... Portable Gigais, you invented?"

Naruto narrow in silent if Minato is tries to get his hands on his inventions and it seems he wants to gain their clan's redemption back since Naruto's actions and replied. "Strike two!" Shocked again by Namikaze family.

Kushina protested. "But-"

Naruto cut her off. "Care for make a last strike!?"

Kushina has her mouth close if he'll make it to last. With Hitomi spoke for demand. "Nii-san, after End of the Exams in Forest of Death? Why did you not spar with me? And why have not called to me for training, And why have not at least to give me some advised? Why did you not reveal our secrets to each other? WHY?"

Naruto shook his head and answered. "It's because I don't have too, since you waste our time, and then you plan to sabotage my career. And then you think taking action to think Hitomi is the greatest! And then you two planning to betrayed again all over again! Is this why you attending to make me failed as a shinobi!" He explained causing Kushina and Hitomi disbelief with Minato exclaimed that the describe of Naruto's career.

As Kushina spoke for another question. "Then why would Sakura learned Kage Bunshin and Kage Kunai (Or Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)? Those jutsus are Jonin Rank? And why did she use it during the fight with Sayuri-chan and Ino?" She asked.

Naruto answered. "It's because our chakra reserves are Kage-Level!"

MInato, Kushina and Hitomi was surprised of how did both Naruto and Sakura are have same reserves as the Uzumaki? Since they have some secret training regiment before they been together? But more importantly, how did has their reserves increased since what kind of chakra exercised of they increased their reserves like Tree or Water surfaced? But since the moment of how they been trained so hard of what?

With Naruto spoke. "Is there more or we better head our way!" As Naruto has a cloth slip through his sleeve.

"Wait, Nii-san!? There is more!" Hitomi curious.

Naruto glared at her. "What!" He asked with cold tone and grew impatiently.

As Hitomi felt nervous since she was feared in her former brother and said. "What was that strange summons? They are look human with wings? And they way to make a field of white energy that to healed wounds? And also the Sakura's fight that creates barrier to repels ninjutsus like Sayuri's Fire-jutsu? And also she form a suiryuudan that no water source that around the arena and also the last thing that it came from the glove that Sakura obtain!"

Minato and Kushina was disbelief of what Sakura can summon a humanoid summons and form a barrier to healed and repel attack? Since that was from her glove after all. Hitomi was curious of what power she possessed.

With Naruto answered. "That was Hikaru, Fuu and Umi? There were the companions of Rikudou Sennin's Wife." With a slight look.

The Namikaze Family was surprised? Since those summon fairies were the companions of Rikudou's wife. They have no idea of what power they possessed. But since when did Sakura obtained it? Same as Naruto's **Ryu-o Seiba** **Eigo** and the **Gauntlet of Phoenix**. Since Naruto defeat a real live Dragon (Bahamut) at the Training Grounds Zero. Since Naruto had an argued with Minato after the Naruto's test? Since Minato tried not to tell Kushina and Hitomi since the Chunin Exams starts?

But with Naruto still glaring at them and said. "Minato! You didn't tell Kushina about something what I told you during at the Training Grounds Zero?"

MInato flinch of what he have failed to realized to talk to Kushina, but then as the red haired confused of what he meant 'Tell her in Training Grounds Zero', since she was meant Minato explained that he fight against that dragon along, with Kushina said. "What did Minato tell me about? What are you talking about?"

Cause Naruto smile a little as he gaze at Minato that he look nervous of he did not told her, as Naruto phased it, "As I told Minato about this...You and your family are dead to me!"

Kushina went pale and silent of what he meant? As Kushina turn to Minato and said. "You knew that you never told me? And what he mean 'You and your family dead to me?'"

Minato felt more nervous since he could not told his wife about it? Since he keep it as a secret to make sure to she doesn't want to be heartbroken again. With Naruto spoke, "As I said to him is...!" Minato felt more nervous of what Naruto is about say. _'Naruto...DON'T!'_ Minato felt he fear that he is about to tell her as he quickly shook his head. "...'Do yourself a favor and never talk to me again and even your family as well!'"

Minato looked down as he failed to stop him when Kushina looked at her son stunned of what he said.

"It can't have been true. We would have trained you if you had asked us Naruto since seven years. I don't remember you asking for much help. Since we saw you trained Sakura and the others like Sasuke and Sayuri-chan. And why did taught them any Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu arts that never seen or heard before?" She said and both saw Naruto look at her in disbelief at the question.

"Ask you? ASK YOU?!" He said shouting at them as Sakura shook her head. "You are my parents for once! You use to be! I shouldn't have to ask you!"

"For the first six-half years that I training to be a shinobi all I ever did was ask you to help me and train me. But every time you brushed me off for Hitomi. You pushed me aside like I didn't even matter and She got everything."

"You were supposed to be my parents once for EIGHT YEARS and you let me down because you favored your daughter over me, your other when you should have treated them equally!" Naruto said. "And since you should have trained both of them!"

After his rant was finish he can't lay a once single tear that went down his face and turned around on his back against them, leaving two very stunned former parents and Hitomi. Sakura still standing sighed, then approaches her fiancee to comforted him. As Sakura rolled her eyes glared at them.

"I hope you realize the damage you have caused to him." She said finally speaking up and drawing the attention of the stunned blonde and red head. "Since my parents told me that you two never trusted!"

Neither said anything at first, they just sat there playing over what Naruto had said to them as if trying to figure out what they just saw and heard actually happened.

Minato struggled with is wording as he spoke. "That…what he said. I-I was not true was it? I mean did w…we favor Hitomi more so then with Naruto. I just don't know what to make of this. Since Jiraiya announce the Prophecy was change? I was not aware about it?" He said still struggling with what he just saw and heard.

Naruto didn't say a word in silent since of all his grudge and hatred to his former family, at the time it's been years since Naruto's departure and declared to leave his family and its name? He think they were pretend to be trained Naruto? Since Hitomi's birthday was worst? All her friends are never attend before her parents friends were revoke minus Hinata? But it seems she has some training schedule with Sasuke at the time. As Naruto turn front of them with an answer. "No... It's all true."

Minato and Kushina was disbelief of what Naruto said is true, as the blond hokage to speak in protested, "Naruto, please, since you are the child of prophecy along with Sakura. Please understand! your sister showed mo-"

"SHE ONLY SHOWED MORE PROMISE THAN ME BECAUSE YOU AND THAT BITCH ACTUALLY TRAINED HER AND DIDN'T THROW HER OFF TO THE SIDE LIKE ME!" Naruto, screaming louder as he continued. As they saw Naruto quickly place his hand on his face that could mean one thing? As they letting them saw a reiatsu engulf on his face and manifest into a mask.

Naruto ultimate unleashed a full blast of KI is as Sakura stand beside him since those two were bonded. That cause them shocked in more fearful of horror the look like the Shinigami's mask and even more frighten his eyes change into a Rinnegan? Since the color of the Rinnegan is purple and the Rinnegan is mixture with Hollow and his dojutsu into a yellow version of Rinnegan as the KI is even more powerful in a Biju, since as MInato, Kushina and Hitomi could not resist of a Imminence amount of KI since they have their spine shiver of what of they could not resist. They could not believe the result of Naruto's training is even more stronger then any A-S Rank Shinobi who up against. In Hitomi's Seal? Kurumi was afraid of what Naruto was upset in his argued with their former family? Since she could not resist their power of her father-figure himself.

Masked Naruto hissed at the Namikaze family since they could not stared at the Amber Rinnegan flaring at them that seem they could not handle this situation. And he said. ***You maybe my parents since 'my new family' give me light to free me from that dark place of yours!***

Minato and Kushina felt terrified of they heard of what Naruto was his voice is different? Since they heard a 2 voice in one. They could believe that the mask? But they sense a intense KI that within his mask. Since They heard Naruto said 'New Family' that would mean his adopted and replacement parents to raised him as full fledged shinobi, since they could not believe Naruto was trained very strong and power, no matter how many times to protested and begged to get him back to their family, and since They treat him as a prisoner for all the years they done. But since they betrayed him.

***You tried many time to get me back to that hell-hole! And you tried many times to begged of forgiveness! And no matter how many times to convinced that you tried to gain everything! And as you've lost everything that my heritage that belongs to me! And also you stole my first childhood, and my first gift! And I am sick of tired being in her shadow for long enough! AND THIS IS HOW YOU ALWAYS LEFT ME IN THE CORNER WITHOUT SAY ANYTHING FROM ME! AND FORGETTING EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!* **Naruto yelled in rage and cause the arena and the whole place to begun to tremble since many ANBU patrols that couldn't resisted his KI, as Yugao was spared? Since Naruto knew Yugao was there during the Preliminary starts.

As Naruto subsided his Ki as he place his hand on the mask and as the mask engulf with reiatsu and faded, reverted his Rinnegan into Metallic color. **(AN: I decide to have the color of the Rinnegan is Metallic Grey-version instead Purple like Nagato's in the story called 'Descend of Gods' ****By: ****Skynetis****? Since Naruto's Rinnegan is Metallic Grey Color and since it's the rarest NaruxSaku Story.)****  
><strong>  
>The Namikaze family was surprised in disbelieved that mask that Naruto wore that increased his strength by ten-fold? No matter what power he possessed since they do create a monster? As a failure parents to tried to take responsible to make? As for the Rinnegan? Since the color that before was purple and it turns out it's metallic grey. With Minato along his family recovered from is immense KI and he asked. "Why is your Rinnegan color is Grey?"<p>

Naruto answered. "It's because my Rinnegan is evolving?"

"What?!" Minato and Kushina exclaimed, while Hitomi was disbelief of how Naruto's Dojutsu is evolved like fame Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan? But how did the Rinnegan evolves into metallic grey color and since of how that happen?

With Naruto took at them that they stared at his eyes and answer. "You want to know? Since me and Sakura were bonded together? Since before the Rinnegan can unlock it, is by witnessing a loved one die or a very traumatic event? Since I read the secrets about the evolution evolved completely! Until my dojutsu is now full awaken, since the dojutsu is only required to stay your love one no matter of how they stay close together, then it's abilities will be increased. Since Minato don't have the blood of the Senju and if Kushina? Since she is afull-blooded Uzumaki by since she give birth with the twins? One was full-blooded and other is has the soul of the Rikudou. Since he was did neglected and suffer his loneliness." He explained.

Minato and Kushina was stunned in silent and Hitomi was disbelief of how she was born in full-blooded and her brother doesn't? Before she haven't with her brother for so long. Since he bare the soul of the forefather of ninjutsu. Since his soul move on since Zangetsu and the others witnessed his loneliness but it turns out he sold his soul of their flash and blood to the shinigami itself, and reborn as a newborn being. Since they trained him to be a strongest shinobi in history.

With Kushina started to shaken the feeling of what he said, since she been a mother for years? Since she lost her son since? She been have her mental depression trauma at the time? Since without knowing? She was suffered from the event? Since secretly take her pill since her husband knew about it along with Tsunade? Since she is been taking it for a while. Since then, until Kushina's time will ran out? Her condition will be worst.

With Kushina spoke. "Naruto? When did get your hands on Tsukiko-obasan's scrolls? When did you gain access to her vault at the Uzushio?" She asked.

Naruto is silent and glaring at Kushina since he help Haku for his training with Fuinjutsu he learned? Since during Wave Mission, Naruto secretly sent a Moku Bunshin to head to Uzushio to savage the remains since his Soul mother Kushina was the only Uzumaki can bypassed them? Since the other Kushina doesn't deserved the remains? Since without knowing? Before if Naruto went back to Uzu? He secretly place an advance Kido that considered a Genjutsu to hide Uzugakure if Kushina is planning to take her daughter along with her husband to trained there? Since if they did not realized that the Uzushio was disappeared or it's like it didn't exist **(AN: Think the Barrier that Kouga Kuchiki sealed within before the Zanpakuto Rebellion)**. Until Kushina is planning to going to her homeland to trained her daughter?

Naruto answer. "It's none your business. You Disgraced Uzumaki!"

Kushina flinch in disbelief of what he called her an 'Disgraced Uzumaki'? Since Mito was disappointed her since she could not take care her family since Uzu was destroyed? Since she broke her role as an Uzumaki? Since the law as an Uzumaki is never leave their family behind. But since she is not truly an Uzumaki.

"Pl-please Naruto! Don't do-" Kushina is about say.

Before she cut her off! Suddenly a Kage bunshin of Naruto's appeared out nowhere in great speed with Kushina shocked of how he create a kage bunshin without single hand-sign, without notice the bunshin's arms turn black, as he hit her two fist attacks forward in her stomach, then strikes on both sides. "****‡******Inshō-tekina Hebi Mōkō!******‡****(Striking Snake Onslaught)" And finally gathers chakra on his fist and punch her stomach in har, cause Kushina cough since first he use Tessho palm strike! And this! It is a powerful fist that sends Kushina flew towards the wall and crash causing a web-like crack.

Causing Minato disbelief of his wife got hurt badly and send on the wall as he turn his head behind and saw of how horror of his wife got hit? Since it was Naruto's Kage bunshin? But how did he summon a kage bunshin with no hand-sign required. As Kushina started to fall in landed in the ground unconscious since the effects from Naruto's Kaizo Gogyo Fuin since he disconnected her Yin-chakra of the Kyubi. As the kage bunshin glance them behind. With the ANBU station? Since they still don't want to be the victims like the last time.

Minato and Hitomi was disbelief of how fast and power of Naruto's capabilities? They saw the bunshin's arms are turn black of what kind of jutsu that turn their limbs into black and what kind of taijutsu is that? But since what did Naruto's kage bunshin just did to her? As the the arms from the bunshin reverted back into normal. WIthout notice Naruto used **Busoshoku: Koka** (Color of Armaments: Hardening) in first time while if Minato could figure it out what was that.

"Kushina!/Kaa-san!" Minato and Hitomi exclaimed with horror expresson.

"This is the result of my training? Since you don't have a chance to match mine and Sakura's skills!" Nauto stated. As the Father and daughter turn attention to Naruto with his eyes closed. "And since with a kage bunshin was its Rinnegan active? I can let the clones share my sight if I can able to see them of what they see, no matter that you tried. And I will humiliated your actions in negligence." He added explained.

Minato and Hitomi was stunned of what Naruto threaten them if Minato will lost his title as a Hokage and the Clan status? Since he could not do anything since they started trained Hitomi until his declaration? Since Minato's sensei and Hitomi's Godfather knew about someone has the dojutsu like his last student at the time before Minato was assigned as a student in Jiraiya's team.

"I will let Sakura-chan will heal Kushina-meinu (Bitch) if you want something from me! It will be Strike Three! Then say it!" Naruto stated. "And your out! And we're done!"

Minato still have no choice to speck, he insult his wife, since Naruto hurt Kushina with a strange abilities that turn his limbs into black. Then with Minato said. "We just...*Sigh* We just want you to make a deal?"

Naruto sighed and open his eyes and signal his bunshin into poof in smoke and receive info. And with Naruto said. "What sort of a deal? And I don't to make that Old Slug Hag's bad habit in gambling?"

Minato nodded. "I had made the risk is...If you win? You are free when ever you want with a happy life!"

"If she wins...?" Naruto added in asked with rude tone.

"You have to come home with us? It's been years since my whole reputation was ruined!" MInato declared, causing Hitomi disbelief better she hope if she'll defeat Naruto in the finals. And if Naruto will defeat her in full strength. With Naruto glaring at Minato if the 'deal' will be his last resort of this situation? No matter how he could to this until worst.

Naruto didn't say a word since Minato's deal, he damage their reputation by restoring redemption, since he and his wife come up various ideas in a note to gain his forgiveness? As it not went will. As Naruto turn to Sakura with a nod and then his lover walk approaches to Kushina that then as Sakura raise her glove on her hand and concentrate and form a glow then place her hand on unconscious Kushina. "**Tentai Yōsei:** Detekuru! ********‡******Soten ****Kisshun**: **I reject!******‡****" as the 3 orbs of light appeared and as it flew and form a field of white energy that she use it during Lee's fight, as her wounds starting to heal. As Minato and Hitomi was witnessed that Sakura use the same healing technique that during Lee's condition. With Hitomi? She gritted her teeth more of it's not fair for if Sakura is attend to healed her mother's injuries? Since she can't healed broken organs inside her body since it's because of Naruto's attacks.

Once is done in few minutes and head back to Naruto standing besides him and turn attention to Minato and Hitomi and stated. "I healed rest of her organs, she needs a proper treatment."

As Naruto glance at them and said. "Fine, it's a deal? It will better be my last final straw for this year...you think gambling will be won't last if you hit the jackpot in three 7s in the slot. And don't give me and Sakura a gratitude for healing to that tomato-bitch!" He stated.

Minato disbelief of what why Tsunade was won in the price and since it was sign of something might bad happen in the future in luck. If will be a worst luck for sure. And also he called Kushina 'tomato' is because during they're academy days? She was teased by the bullies that they called her that nickname by beat them up? Since he had no concerned with Kushina.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he glared at Namikaze family. "I will see you at the Hokage's Tower tomorrow...? And after that you gonna send your shinobi of attend to hold me out until I will disqualified til the finals, then there will be no conditions for this deal! As I said...you and this family are not worth it." As he concentrated on his reiatsu and raising his hand slightly. "****‡**Sentan Hakuja**.**‡** (Thousand-Coil White Snake)" He said as a long piece of white cloth emerged from his sleeve. It quickly wrapped itself around Naruto and Sakura, as the pieces of cloth began to wrap even tighter around them. A bright flash of white light enveloped the area, and they disappeared in a blinding flash of white light; as Minato and his family shade their eyes of what flash of white light came from, and turns out, it disappeared to reveal Naruto and Sakura…gone.

Leaving both Minato and Hitomi was silent of what if Naruto's attentions? But hope they hope to trained hard for sure. Before Minato called his ANBU send his wife to the Medical Ward that the damage cause her. As for Hitomi? Since if she will be trained harder to match Naruto until the finals, and if she defeat him... Who knows what she attend to do. Plus the 'Ne' will report to Danzo of his capability.

But the best way to heading back to the village then they will start training Hitomi in the finals.

**==At the Shinigami Shop - Outside==**

As the flashes of white light appear around ten feet from the shop letting the villagers that passing by of what was that, and the light dissipated to reveal Naruto and Sakura standing there in the Naruto's shop.

With Naruto sigh of how he was frustrating and he deactivate his dojutsu until they got back by using the Kido Teleportaton, since they got back in the tower after the prelimany and his home. While his fiancee hug him for comforted him to calm his temper? Before many Shinobi population felt a strange disturbance that came from the Forest of Death in the Center Tower? As for the shop owner and cat women? They felt their reiatsu of what he and his formers were having some conversation between former families.

As Naruto glance at Sakura and said. "Sorry, koi? I chould not control my powers of at the time I use-" With silence by Sakura finger place on his mouth.

"Shh, it's alright. I know he made a deal with you, if you made your choice? I won't forgive them for at least." Sakura said calmly to comfort her fiancee.

Naruto turn his glance at his soon-to-be-wife.

He bite his thumb and goes through some familiar hand signs before saying. "******‡****Kuchiyose no Jutsu!******‡**** (Summoning Technique)"

A small white tiger cub with bright green eyes appeared in a puff of smoke, who purred the minute it saw Naruto. "Hey Naruto, want to sending message to-"

"KAWAII!" Sakura sequel of how cute that cat-like summon is, as she knee down and patted the cub his head.

As the cub purred of how she like the touch and Sakura asked. "Naruto-kun, Who's this cutie cat?" As she pick her up and cuddle the cub.

"This is Shiroimaru, Sakura-chan. And she's not a cat, she a white tiger summon. Please don't squeeze him too hard." He said.

Sakura shocked. "A White Tiger summon? I never heard there's a white tiger summon before? And where did you get your summons?" She asked since neither Yodaime, or anyone else had ever heard of a White Tiger summons. They doubted even the sannins knew and he knew most of the summoning types out there.

"When I was seven, I found Akarui by accident. We became friends and her mother let me sign their contract. I am the first person to ever become a summoner for the White Tigers. And now hopefully someone will become the second if she wants to."

"Yes, since Naruto-sama save Akarui-sama since when she was a cub like me? Since I'm one of the messengers? So What did you need?" Shiroimaru stated before she jump down on Sakura's grasp.

"Yes, Shiroimaru; I was about to send a message to Kisuke for our deadline training, since we already discussed about it, but yes I am." He replied as he took out a scroll and write a letter to Kisuke and putting a scroll in the cubs mouth before she make a run towards to Urahara Shop since their summoners give them the map of Konoha, leaving a smiling Naruto behind.

As Naruto turn his attention to his lover and said. "Come on Sakura-chan. We got some some things to do."

Sakura nodded. As Naruto head to the back entrance in his shop that leads to the Tailoring Room then unlock the barrier and the seal and summon his kage bunshin to open his shop entrance. Then once he open the door and then enter the shop.

**==Inside the Shinigami Shop==**

As they enter the tailoring room then summon his Moku bunshin to get to the counter to get his customers to sell his merchandises. As they went to their Secret Underground Training for another hot-spring to recover.

**==At the Shinigami Shop - Underground Training Grounds - In Hot Springs==**

With Naruto and Sakura were sharing together in the springs during the Preliminary Rounds Ended.

As they were quiet as only two people were there: Sakura was on next to Naruto. "Hmmm, this is the life. Isn't it, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked kindly at her lover. "Yeah, I have to agree, Sakura-chan. It's a good thing you're in a towel. Otherwise, it's good thing we are together since we're both engaged." Naruto said while blushing bright red. "Yeah, Naruto-kun! It's just you and me. I was so happy I have spend time together." Sakura smiled and hugged her lover. "Hai, Sakura-chan. Do you want to talk about anything else?" Naruto asked.

"For starters, it's a good thing that you made me happy for adopted Noriko-chan." Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, I made my choice for at least I needed 'love' to cure my loneliness." Naruto admitted. "Since I have 9 people that cared for me to except my existence like Teuchi-ossan, Ayame-neechan, Gai-neesan, Shizune-nee, Itachi-niisan, Hayate-niisan, Yugao-neechan, Anko-neechan and You!" As he stared at Sakura with blush on her face.

Sakura sigh in admitted. "Yeah I guess since I was felt responsible for sure." She said.

"Hai, that must've been when we been trained hard, defeated many enemy shinobi in the outside the village, learned new technique since we been trained to become strong." Naruto said with a confident expression. "Sine I've reinforced the walls pf Konoha without notice of what am I doing?"

"I see, and you been hiding in the shadow for sure." Sakura said.

"Yeah, since the only few people that did not gain my trust yet is Kakashi-san, Kurenai-san except Asuma-otoji-san." Naruto said. Sakura giggled and nodded. "Yep! Since we been, since your former parents tried everything to gain their reputation. And it's good thing you employed me a job in your shop," She said.

Naruto nod his head with a smile. "Yeah, no matter Hitomi tried to match our strengths since we have my new parents to supported with? Since I will promoted them from 'Adopted' into a full-fledge parents." Then his adopted parents say thank you for being their parents.

'Thanks musuko!' Naruto Sr thank him. With followed with Sakura. 'Arigatō sochi.' then with Ichigo. 'It's no problem, Yūshi.' also with Hollow Ichigo said. /_'I have admitted, but for once and thanks!'_/ and Soul Kushina. 'Anytime botchan, ttebane!' Then lastly Zangetsu. 'We will always by our side. Since you have the power of Hagoromo.'

_'Your welcome, mina!'_ Naruto replied with a smile back in reality and glance at his lover. "They said 'thank you'."

Sakura relief. "Well, I guess they appreciated, since Kisuke or Yoruichi will recommended to our training?" She asked.

"Yeah, seems I have to wait for Shiroimaru will return with a reply message." Naruto said for waiting for his tiger companion.

Then a poof of smoke appeared and letting Naruto attention of it appear to be Shiroimaru with a scroll on his mouth.

"You're back!" Naruto said as he took the scroll on her mouth, with the tiger cub replied. "Yeah, it seems Kisuke did replied the message? And also he informed you since he and and that big man name Tessai, is it?"

Naruto answered. "Yeah, that was Tessai-san." While holding a replied. "And how are they doing so far?"

Shiroimaru replied. "Well, since you notice there are new 2 people instead the 2 'Arrancars' of what you called them? It appeared to be humans? Since one is a polite girl with black hair and the other is a tempered red-head as well."

Naruto and Sakura where blink of what the tiger cub describe? Since if according to his uncle Ichigo? Those two were Kisuke's employers? With Naruto turn glance at Sakrua and said. "Wasn't that..."

Sakura answered. "Yes, probably must be them?"

Shiroimaru was confused of what their first summoner was talking about? It seems it's like they know them or heard of them. As Naruto sighed and turn to the white tiger cub. "Thanks the message. You may go now!"

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Shiroimaru replied then before she disappeared again, leaving Naruto with a scroll on hsi hands as Naruto unroled the message that Kisuke replied with Sakura with him and says...

Then again with a sweatdrop of Kisuke is a strangest and lamest man that they have met? It seems the message says...

* * *

><p>,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',<p>

At 12am for now, please wait and be ready for your window open at dawn. The gateway to the Soul Society for your next training.

- Kisuke (With smiling face icon of himself and a hat with a peace sign in it)

',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura eyebrows twitching of how lame Kisuke is? With Ichigo on his nephew's mind the same? He knew about Hat-n-Clogs since he is a dumpest? Since he maybe a Lt of Squad 2 and Capt of Squad 12 R&amp;D, and also h e is a wacko after all. WIth Older Naruto and Sakura? They did know Kisuke, after their pervious life in Wave Mission.<p>

With Naruto and Sakura sigh of somewhat Kisuke is the lazest man that paired with Kakashi.

**==Nauto's Penthouse - 12:00am - until Sunrise - Day 1 for Chunin Exam Finals==**

On the topest floor in the penthouse apartment? Since both Naruto and Sakura were staying his place with Noriko in care and live together, as his their daughter play his wolf name 'Chad' that once wolf pup? Since he became a full grown hound during Naruto's training, since Naruto was a good father at the time, and Sakura as a mother the same? Since They been taking care of her since it's already pass 12am since if Kisuke was instructed to before open the window and patient of what his up to? Since they had a a bad feeling about this.

With Naruto open the window in the living room and said. "Well, according to Kisuke's letter? Guess it's about time. All have to do now is wait."

"Yeah, but we got a really have a bad feeling this?" Sakura said while sitting in the couch.

Naruto turn to his lover then nodded then he felt and heard a wind bliss through the window and glance at the night sky. "There's a nice breeze tonight at least, ne?"

"Yeah," Sakura agreed then a blink of light that cause Sakura flinch them stood of what she saw and said. "Hey? What is that?"

Before Naruto say anything a object flew straight though at the window? The object look like a ball with a face of Kisuke and Hands, and a Kanji '浦' Seal or Logo in it, as the ball object flies passed them and...

*SPLASH* - The ball hits the wall and burst out into a red substance liquid that look like blood.

Naruto and Sakura turn their heads with eyes widen and then before flinch. As the blood is started to slump down in the wall.

"What's that?" Naruto wondered.

"What the...?" Sakura added.

As their eyes flinch and saw the blood that reveal to be a message in blood with a horror effects

* * *

><p>,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',<p>

- From Kisuke

Urgent. Please meet at Urahara shop immediately.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

* * *

><p>That cause Naruto and Sakura freaked out. "GGAAAHHH!" With Naruto demanded. "Who the hell contact people like that!?"<p>

"This is some like TV Crime Scene dying message from victim's own blood!" Sakura joined in with a horror expression.

"IT BETTER NOT STAY IN THE WALL!?" Naruto and Sakura unison.

With Naruto subside and pay attention the blood still slump. "Hmph...? What now?"

"What is it?" Sakura wondered.

"There's more message, a P.S.?" Naruto said before there are more message that the blood still slide down that it reveal to be an "P.S."

* * *

><p>,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',<p>

P.S: If you look at this message and think that it is the message of a victim before his death from the "some like TV Crime Scene dying message from victim's own blood"...then you have obliviously no sense of humor~

',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

* * *

><p>"OH SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto and Sakura unison in frustrate before throwing the pillows at the message on the wall.<p>

**==Moment Later==**

With Naruto and Sakura went to Noriko's room that after Naruto finish cleaning the wall that Kisuke send a 'message' to them. As the non-wedding couple were arrived in the door, as Sakura turn the knob and open it, soon they enter to their adopted daughter's room.

**==In Noriko's Room==**

Naruto and Sakura were smiling of how their daughter was sound asleep, since her room is filed with toys and stuffed animals that Naruto brought? Since before he didn't got any a single stuffed animal at the time. So it better to buy one. And also have some decorations as well. Since they started to trained Noriko in NInja arts. At the time since they begun to trained her after the Nami (Wave) Mission. Since before they started to trained her with her Zanpakuto.

As Sakura went approaches to her little girl's sleeping form and then kneel down besides her nad kiss her in her forehead and whispered. "We will be heading home, soon."

Naruto was admitted of how Sakura cared their little hime. And then glance at that direction. "Senbonzakura, there is something need to discussed about!" He called.

With respond, as the Zanpakuto spirit manifested with a cherry blossoms and replied. "You called Naruto-dono?"

Naruto glance at him and ordered. "Me and Sakura-hime will be leaving for training in weeks? Since we will be at Kisuke's shop for our training."

Senbonzakura nodded. "I understand, since Urahara-taicho will give you permission for you and Sakura-dono's training, I understand."

Naruto nodded. "Very well, and take care of her and trained her well?"

"Hai," Mask cherry spirit replied.

With that Naruto went to Noriko and then as he perked to his daughter's forehead, then with a smile.

**==At Naruto's Living room==**

Naruto and Sakura are exiting their daughter's room with a smile, but with Sakura as her head look down in sad expression. "Noriko-chan..." She whispered.

Then she felt her shoulder then raise her head then turn her face to Naruto with a smile and he said. "Don't worry, hime? There's a clone jutsu that allows to take care of Noriko. And don't worry, she can't be alone no matter what." Stated to Sakura.

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto nodded. "I'll tell you when we were at Kisuke's shop."

Sakura smiled of how Naruto did have hope to keep their daughter to be alone, as she hug him and with him return hug as in then a they leaning towards each other, as their lips net and pressed together in the night moment, as rosette had slowly wrapped his arms around te sunset-blond's neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, only packing more emotion into the kiss.

After nearly two minutes, the two released the kiss, taking a few breathes as their foreheads pressed against eachother for support. As Naruto and Sakura smiled each other.

Naruto let go of Sakura as he took her hand and prepare to leave. "Come on, we don't want Kisuke-san waiting." He said.

With Sakura nodded as she gazed at him and replied.. "Sure."

**==At The Entrance of Penthouse Apartment Building==**

As Naruto and Sakura are now outside at the Penthouse building, as Naruto survey the surrounds, then as he glance up at the building that is right at the top of the Hokage's Monument. Since his adopt-no 'his father' knew about that building since he was Former ANBU Captain before he became Hokage? Since this place is were they have telescopic and it's were the ANBU station in the top of the mountain. Since they are the eyes of the Shadow of the Hokage,

With Naruto glared at that building since that he knew about this place? Causing the others that the 'Moon Slayer' of Konoha knew about the location of the ANBU.

"Sakura," Naruto called, catching the rosette attention. "Let's go."

"Hai," Sakura replied.

With that they begun to walk in the streets, as with they notice? Three ANBU were dispatched to followed Naruto and Sakura? Since before Naruto knew he place a Field-size Barrier that conceal Naruto's regime training? Since he and Sakura can sense their reiryoku.

**(Bleach OST 1 - Track 14 - Destiny Awaits ****Start)**

As They walking towards to the streets, since many street lights were still on, many neighbor's houses lights is on, as Naruto and Sakura were walk together with their hands hold together. As the non-wedded couple continue walking in the nights at the sky. As the ANBU were following them.

As Naruto eyes rolled at the side of he knew they were followed. As Naruto and Sakura went to the 24 Hour Convenience store, in the middle in the dawn, as they enter the store to buy something and then with the ANBU station there.

**==With the ANBU Squad==**

Since Minato were ordered to followed them since if they can tell if they were Black-ops were send by the unknown lands? During the preliminaries? Since they the women name Yoruichi was fast one that Kushina described? He was surprised of her speed were paired with his Hiraishin kunais, same goes with Kisuke? Since the shop owner was planning to trained Naruto and Sakura until the upcoming finals in Chunin Exam and the Invasion were set by Orochimaru.

As the Squad of ANBU saw Naruto and Sakrua enter the shop adn then waiting for them to came out, as one of the ANBU with a Bear mask spoke. "Hokage-sama is sure it's a really bad idea for sending us to keep on eye of them."

"Yeah, since after the Chunin Exams Preliminary? This is stupid for following Naruto-san." ANBU said with a Hawk mask. "Since that mask he wore that cause the arena tremble? Since I've never seen someone that kid has tremendously Killing Intents." He added.

"You sure?" Kuma (Bear) asked.

"Yeah, it's like a Shinigami itself to eats their souls." Taka (Hawk) comment.

"Quit complain you two? Since Hokage-sama was depressed since Naruto-san said some hurtful words to him? Since at he 'Real-Dragon Incident' in the Training Grounds Zero." Tora stated.

Hawk shocked. "Really, a real dragon?" He serious.

Tora nodded. "We'll discussed it after this assignment. If they attend to heading to the shop was belong to Kisuke person."

Hawk flinch of his recognized that name. "I know that shop!"

"Your sure?" Tora asked.

"Yeah, since I went to the new shop about months ago? Before the Chunin Exam starts? I went there to buy something, but it looks nice in that shop." Hawk explained.

"I see," Tora agreed.

Kuma called out quickly. "Guys, I think our targets are heading out!"

As they continue to their duties now the Convenience store's door open and as they saw Naruto and Sakura are exitingthe store to buy some snacks in this night, as Naruto took out an Twin Popsicle on the plastic bag, as he remove the wrappings and then split them into two, as he give one to Sakura as they continue walking together. As the ANBU signal that they on the move, as the the ANBU jumps a crossed on the next building.

Once they are gone as the stores opens that it reveal to be Naruto and Sakura while the sunset-blond has the bag on his hand and pinkette has a magazine on her hands? Since they knew the ANBU Squad were waiting for them to move to heading at the Urahara Shop of what Minato had theory of what kind of training of they attend to increases their capabilities and then if he need to know about their training regiment is operates? So Minato send his ANBU for what they up to? So what kind of training they trying to pull. Back from the start? Naruto and Sakrua create their kage bunshin and then they conceal themselves to use **Bakudo #26. **Kyokkō**** to hide them if their kage bunshin will distracted them for long enough to realized it.

"Well, it seems they won't expected." Naruto comment as he took out the same popcicle that before he send a bunshin, as usual and give to Sakura. "Here." He offer her.

"Thanks." Sakura said as she took it and started to lick their treat.

"Come on, before they going back, until they figured out about this!" Naruto stated as he lick his treat.

But then as they heading to KIsuke's Shop until now. In few minutes they arrived the shop with Kisuke standing in the front entrance of the shop waiting.

"Well, well. if isn't Naruto-wakai (young) and Sakura-nobara. Right on time." Kisuke greeted them.

"Yo, Mr, Hat-n-Clog, it's good to see you." Naruto greeted the odd blond.

"Yes, it has, so? I heard from the rumors that you two got together?" Kisuke said with a smile, since he saw their fingers intertwined in their hand holding.

He then began to chuckle slightly. "Well, it seems it's true abpout you two, that's got you even closer than before?"

Both teenagers look to the side, their faces turning red, causing Kisuke to chuckle even more. "You don't need to explain yourselves... It's because the rumors."

"Alright, Kisuke-san, that's enough!" Sakura told him to enough teasing.

As Kisuke clear his throat and said. "Good now you wo were here, and please let' get inside my shop." KIsuke called them in with his hands on the side in the entrance.

Then with respond Naruto and Sakura are entering Kisuke's shop and whispering. "There are Three ANBU trailing on us? Since one of them knows the location is?" Naruto informed Kisuke, as the odd blond nodded. Beofre Naruto and Sakura felt their memories from their clones informed that they were fooled.

As if Kisuke before he enter his shop as he turn and look up at the building on the rooftop that Naruto informed with a smile on his face. And then he now enter his shop.

**(Bleach OST 1 - Track 14 - Destiny Awaits ****Ended)**

**==With the ANBU Squad==**

Since the ANBU arrived the shop? Since Taka (Hawk) informed to knows where to find that place is, since as they followed them to the Kisuke's shop? Before they followed Naruto and Sakura when they went out in the streets, that it turns out they were following a Kage bunshin? They were careless without knowing full well that they sense their chakra signatures. But it seems that they know they were following them from the start before they leave the penthouse.

With Tora spoke. "Damn, we were careless of following a 2 kage bunshin?"

Taka agreed. "Yeah, no wondered they called him '**Zangetsu** (Moon Slayer)' and '**Kuro Kyūseishu** (Black Savior)' of Konoha? I've read his Bingo Book about him? Since he is the official clan head of the Kurosaki in the young age." He stated,

"Yeah, but as Neko-senpai informed about his skills in sensory is extremely equal then Nidaime Hokage-sama since he knew we been trailing them? Since I heard he retrieve the **Raijin-ken** (Sword of the Thunder God) that was stolen by the traitor Aoi since his defection during the last Chunin Exams? Since I've heard Ibiki has a little brother since never seen or heard from him for a while?" Kuma said to think about Aoi during the few years in chunin exams. **(AN: At the Land of Tea Arc.)**

"Yes, it does? After that, I will be heading to Hokage-sama's office for some trained Naruto or Sakura." Tora informed.

"Why, Tenzo?" Hawk asked.

Tenzo/Tora answered. "Its because they have Mokuton jutsu like I was? Since I heard from Hokage-sama that she has Duel Advance Elements and Naruto-san has Five Elements due of his dojutsu like his Rinnegan? Since Naruto refuse to trained them? As I witness his fight against a dragon that he overpowered that dragon, and then it turns into a hilt that look like Raijin no ken," He informered.

With their squad members surprised. "Seriously?" Kuma exclaimed,

Tora nodded. "Yes, that's were before Naruto defeat the real live dragon? That 's was were he was argue with Hokage-sama? Since he used to be his son? I can't believe he use that Killing Intents on us then with Hokage-sama resist the immense KI and himself since I heard they never talk each other for years? Since I am not involve to become a victim to break our 'jewels' of a male population." He explained.

With that cause the other 2 male ANBU flinch of they meant? Since his friends has their privates were crushed? Since they place ice pack to their areas? Many male ANBU members were the victims if they decide not to spy on Naruto's training? Since they use their long range telescopes to see where he go to? Since it was Minato's idea for sure? Since they failed to find him or Sakura? Because Sakura was the only person trained by Naruto? Along with the other Rookie 11 minus Hitomi? Minato knew the friends of Naruto were trained and then Hitomi has her friend Hinata since they heard a rumor about Fugaku's youngest son dating Hiashi's eldest daughter? Since they been learned to use a strange bow that came from the cross bracelet? Since Sasuke's older Brother Itachi, the Weasel ANBU? But since they heard Yugao aka Neko and his lover Hayate were trained Naruto. And more importantly...it will be suicide to have your pride as a man, ruined. **(AN: I know Itachi means Weasel? But his mask is Weasel so it's fine, I guess?)**

"Um, we better to continue our mission and wait for them until they done talking to Urahara?" Kuma informed for change the subject for the mission.

As Tora and Taka nod for agreed. And then all have to do now...is wait?

But without noticing? A black cat came by and saw or heard their conversation about Naruto's skills befoe she followed them, and since as Kisuke knew Yoruichi was in cat form since she use her form to getting Intel about it. _'Hm, interesting? No dough about it? And it's good thing Naruto did a wrack of those guys.'_ Yoruichi thought admitted. _'Well, I better heading there right now, and I don't want to keep them waiting.'_ As the cat heading to Kisuke's shop and then joined up with the others. But before that.

"Taka?" Kuma called, that cause Yourichi stopped for a moment on her attention.

Taka respond. "What is it?"

"About that shop you went there?" Kuma stated as he stared at the shop's structure. "This shop building is like about decades straight from hundred years ago? How could the man like him build something like that, it having been, it's like it's from the future?" he wondered.

With Kuma's question, Taka look at the shop and replied. "I've thought of that as well? But this design of this building is amazing!" He said astonished. "And also I heard they only sold candy, as well. But not just candy? But a big Market!"

Tora and Yoruichi-cat sweat-drop of how Taka's admitted of Kisuke's shop that look like it, with Yourichi shook his head and then continue heading to the shop.

**==At the Urahara Shop - Dining Room==**

As they arrived the dining room that it's been a while since they have been here? Once they ebtered here? Then there are 2 new people in this shop those two were the same age as them; One is a boy about 126 cm? He has red hair slicked back and he wears a sleeveless blue shirt, edged with white and grey pants and the other is a girl is about 141 cm. She has round purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint. It is parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, opposing each other. And also a noticeably fainter blush.

With the boy spoke. "So, you must be him that Kisuke-san talking about?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, the names Naruto Kurosaki, and this is my girlfriend Sakura." He introduced.

Sakura bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"The names Jinta Hanakari, fishcake, forehead." Jinta introdused.

Naruto went 2 things on his expression; 1) his twitch he called by 2 meanings of his name and 2) pale from of what Jinta said. With Naruto replied. "Ah, it means Maelstorm, Jinta?" Naruto corrected. "And you shouldn't said that taboo in front of Sakura." He added warned.

"Why?" Jinta said. As Naruto pointing at Sakura desides him, as Jinta felt a murderous aura surrounds her.

Sakura on the other hand she was smiling at him? Since she made a Retsu-like smile and said. "Is there something you has the say?" with a sweet tone as she begun to walk towards him as her Inner Sakrua appeared. _**'SHANNARO! I WILL GIVE THAT BRAT ON THE PIECE OF THE MIND!'**_

As Jinta felt something strange around her as he step back and then and then as he bump on someone behind him as he nervously turn his behind and saw Tessai standing with shuttered. "Uh, T-T-Tessai-san, I-I mean... I d-d-didn't mean...-" Too late for change the subject as Tessi grab him and given him a strangle by his head, arms and legs.

"JInta! That's not how you treated our guest like it!" Tessai furious.

As Naruto and Sakura sweatdrop of how Tessai can handle that brat for sure? They sure remained him a certain daimyo's wife that hugs the 'bane of the genin team'.

As the girl approches them and said. "I'm apologized of Jinta's behaivor."

"No problem, and you must be Ururu, correct?" Naruto said.

Ururu nodded. "Come this way." As she told them to lead her away, as the couple followed Ururu to the Underground Training, as she open the rectangle door in the floor, and then as she climb down the ladder with Naruto and Sakura followed. Then followed with Kisuke. And waiting for Tessai finished punished Junta.

**==At the Urahara Shop - Underground Training Fields==**

As they arrived the Underground and then with Naruto spoke. "So, Ururu? Did you meet my White Tiger cub lately?" He asked.

"Yes, Kisuke-san told me it was messenger?" The quiet girl said. "She is kinda cute like Yoruichi-san does."

"I see," Naruto said. "Did Mr. Hat-n-Clogs taught you and Jinta about this world? And I heard from Kisuke that you and Jinta were in Suna, right?" He asked.

Ururu nodded. "Yeah, I was admitted about this worlds is filled with Ninja population." She admitted quietly. "And also we were slow about that since Jinta blame me for being time, but since I heard they about to invade this village."

"That's good to hear." Sakura said. "So, where is Yoruichi-sensei? Is she arrived yet?"

With Kisuke answered. "Yoruichi will be arrived with a item that allows you to separate from the souls inside of you."

Naruto silent for since that he want to see his parents in full soul/human form and then have their real bodies as well.

"I see, and what does have to do with me and hime?" Naruto asked.

"By the instructions of Head Captain Yamamoto, for course." Kisuke answered.

Naruto and Sakrua flinch. "That man who trained Hagoromo-sama, the Rikudou Sennin?" Naruto exclaimed.

Kisuke nodded. "That's right, since he had his Journal with him during the separation from his body? Since his ages has come to his end? Since Hagoromo create a devise that separate his body and since he give the device to Genryusai if his reincarnation will be reborn." He explained.

"I see, and we better to heading to the Soul Society, and that's were we can learned anything." Sakura said.

Kisuke nodded. As per Yamamoto's instructions, however, they weren't informed of this until after Kisuke and his employers arrived to Konoha.

Once they arrived the spot and then as Kisuke turn to the non-wedded couple. With Kisuke spoke.

"Before that, there are souls that were from their former life? Since they have their experience and past-lives, and also the reason they are the new instructors for your training." Kisuke announced.

"Who are they, Kisuke-san?" Sakura asked.

The shop owner answered. "They are the Hagoromo's family; Back Jack; The Surgeon Mercenary aka Kuro Hazama since he wil be his world, Jin Kazama and Eddy Gordo that Zangetsu told you about them and the others who master of all hand-to-hand combat techniques? Since I have send a message to the their World? And also Old man Yama has recommended that few of his family were not available? Since Head Captain Yamamoto will send to the other worlds? Since they will be a timeline effects for this world to the next."

Naruto and Sakrua excalimed. "Hagoromo's adopted parents?" Both said.

Kisuke nodded before said. "Yes, since we are no longer to trained you? Due of your skills in Kido, Hohou, and Zanjutsu. So you will be training in dimensional worlds." He announced to the Naruto and Sakura.

Now the couple nodded of how they been training in weeks since before Kisuke and his employers arrived in Konoha, since they have no idea when Minato send his ANBU to trailed them for one month training? Since Naruto secretly send message to Danzo for keep an eye on his former family for a while? Since he send an distraction, if they are making a move, if something will happened. And also he give Danzo a Modified 'Scroll Communication' to keep him contact?

"Kisuke-san, thanks for everything for all you done for us, and we will be sure on our long training." Sakura said.

"Yeah, Mr. Hat-n-Clogs, it's been fun. And it's time for training starts!" Naruto declared.

THe odd blond smiled of how proud Naruto and Sakura is? Since he knew those two will be married soon. And since they are like Hagoromo and Kagome for sure. And there is no telling of hoy they were excited of how their skills is.

With Kisuke cleared his throat and explained the theory. "If you any sure you know? This world's time itself will slow within a day here. And the rest are in a year." that made Naruto and Sakura astonished of how time works.

"Seriously!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kisuke replied and pop his fan then continue. "That's why I wll give you some meesages to his adopted parents of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki does."

"I see," Naruto agreed.

"But first to started to trained with Genryusai and the other Captains for the Gotei 13, and this will be the challange." Kisuke informed.

"Yeah, and we better to begin our training?" Naruto asked right into the face of the owner of the small shop; the man's gray eyes had a laid-back look in them that masked his irritation perfectly.

"If must know, young Naruto, and Sakura. it will take a week to complete the preparations for your next training to improved; in the meantime, you'll be getting few of the souls from you, so you that you can be with Ichigo and the others, like your parents." Kisuke replied rather nonchalantly. Naruto remembered that his uncle Ichigo mentioned what gigais when were back at the Seireitei before.

"But before we do that, we have to deal with your family." That came from Yoruichi who just entered the underground training area. She held an unusual device in her hand; it was shaped like a hexagon and was red in color.

"You managed to find it, Yoruichi?" Kisuke exclaimed in an almost comical manner; his reaction was the complete opposite of Naruto's, who took Yoruichi's statement rather poorly.

"Glad you made it, Yoruichi-sensei." Naruto said with respect; with the help of She and Kisuke to get their real parents out of his body minus Ichigo? Since he left his real body back in the Ichigo's world. Yoruichi knew what he was thinking and decided to clarify what she said.

"Yes, Naruto; we're trying to get your parents from you. For your training, however, we have to…" She made, in Naruto's eyes, a "how I'm going to explain this without making him freak out" type of expression.

"You have to what, sensei?" Sakura asked; she was still clearly suspicious of her intentions on her fiancee. Yoruichi sighed before she made a response.

"We have to separate Naruto and his folks, and Ichigo physically; your Soul Reaper powers won't surface if has Kurama is inside of you from your father. The seal will merge into your father, however; it will only be altered, so you'll both still be connected and all your folks too." Naruto was not convinced and was about to argue with the former second division captain when he heard his parents.

'It's alright, Naruto; we can trust her,' Naruto Sr said. Naruto Jr's flinch. This is something that Naruto wouldn't have expected from anything like that, especially the usually that his hopes.

_'Are….Are you sure, tou-san?'_ Naruto Jr asked with obvious shock; Naruto Sr calmly nodded.

'I've met her before once like you did and, unlike so many others in our world in my past-life, she was someone with whom I've have had good relations with; I'm surprised that she would be in a place like this, however.' Naruto Sr had, like Naruto, never been to the Soul Society before; he did, however, meeting a few of the individual Soul Reapers they had encountered. As with much of his knowledge, however, his father decided to keep the extent of his encounters with the Soul Reapers to himself and his wife.

'Come on, sochi, just made up your mind.' Sakrua-yuki protested.

'Yeah, and I just hope I can see my sisters, my old man and my friends include-.' Ichigo couldn't say something about someone important to anyone.

_'What is you trying to say, Ojisan?'_ Naruto asked.

'It's none your business' Ichigo replied. **(AN: I need your help of the Character Couple from Bleach?)**

Naruto wasn't as sure his parents was, but he decided to trust their judgment; he already considered them to be his one true family and, as such, they should have faith in him.

"If your parents and Ichigo is willing trust you, then I'll allow it; try anything, however, and you'll regret it." Yoruichi simply gave a smirk as she placed the mysterious device on head that kept his parents and Ichigo within Naruto.

'I hope I get to see-' Ichigo thought of hope if he can see her again.

Kisuke interrupted the conversation; holding a paper fan up to his face, he turned to Yoruichi.

"It's time, Yoruichi," he said; Yoruichi then placed her palm on the gadget. The gadget soon turned black before it suddenly began to glow; as a 3 beam of energy, presumably chakra, came out of the gadget and hit the floor a few dozen yards away.

"Naruto and Sakura: without any further delay, I introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sakura Haruno-Namikaze, and Ichigo Kurosaki!" Kisuke said as Naruto and his fiancee turned their attention to the location where the chakra beam exploded. They immediately noticed a silhouette appearing within the massive dust clouds that had formed; as the clouds finally cleared, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Standing before the non-wedded couple was a his adopted father, with his full blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks, and his adopted mother, with pink hair and snowy lavender highlights, and lastly Ichigo with a spiker orange hair and his new Zangetsu on his back. They looked at the group of people before as Naruto waved up at them.

"Are you alright, tou-san, kaa-san, Ichigo-ojisan?" he asked his family. Everyone else in the training area, except Kisuke, Yoruichi, and his employers, was looking at them. With them simply nodded and as Naruto Sr turned to Yoruichi.

"It's been a long time, Yoruichi-san," he said; Younger Naruto and Sakura was admitted the fact that he knew Yoruichi along with his wife and uncle.

"Likewise, Naruto," she replied nonchalantly.

"It's been a while Yourichi-shisou," Sakura-yuki said.

The purple haired smiled. "Same here, Sakura." She replied.

"It's good to see you, Kisuke-san, Yoruichi-san," Ichigo stated.

As the Uzumaki duo glance at their students and greet. "It's good to see you when I'm out of musuko's body, as a soul." Naruto Sr said.

"Yeah, tou-san, and it's good to have a real parents in real deal." As Naruto Jr hug his father and with Older Sakura joined. "And it's good having our lives back again once more." She said.

"Arigato, kaa-san." Naruto Jr said.

Now the older Sakura glance at the younger self with a calm smile. "It's good to see you, Sakura." She said with glad to see her student doing.

"It's great, shisou? And thank you." Younger Sakura said to her mentor.

Sakura-yuki was admitted and then as approaches her and give her a hug.

Ichigo was admitted as he saw that he got his adopted parents to get together.

"Guys!" Ichigo called as they break apart from the hug with Older Naruto spoke. "What is it, Ichigo?" He asked.

"We better get squirt and little cherry to get their training started, and we better get everything prepared!" Ichigo informed.

"Ichigo's right? We better started to trained Naruto and Sakura for everything prepared." Kisuke agreed as he glance at Ichigo. "It's good to see you again as well." He added.

"Likewise, Kisuke." Ichigo replied.

"But first we better get some distraction for this?" Naruto said as he bit his thumb and place on the his palm and look glance at Sakura. "Sakura-chan? I need your blood and place it on my palm." He instructed.

"Why?" Sakura wondered.

"Just do it!" Naruto argue.

As she did not told her twice as Sakura nodded and bit her thumb and place her blood on his open palm.

Then he made a hand-signs that start with; Cross Tiger, Dragon, Serpent, Ox and Ram then Slam on the ground. "****‡**Kinjutsu: Chishio Bunshin no Jutsu!******‡**"**

As the Blood stream flow on his palm as it made two lines separate in both cross sides as the blood form into a summoning ritual then as the kanji appeared with a '血液' in the large circle, and then as the blood surfaced in two, and with that that made an exact replica of both Naruto and Sakura formed to seal.

"Wow I'm impressed." Kisuke admitted.

"Thanks, and those clones were provide distraction for long enough to keep our training intact? And the maintain, we will change our ages for sure." Naruto Jr explained.

As Naruto glance at the blood clones and said. "You know what to do? And contact us when you have many information on your minds until after you leave."

"Sure, boss!" Naruto's Blood clone confirmed.

Sakura spoke her blood clone as well. "You too as well? Since you knew to take care of sweet Noriko."

"Hai, I will do that." Sakura's blood clone same as well. "And also to reported to the Hospital for improved our skills?" She added the with the Orig. Sakrua nodded for confirmed.

As Kisuke clapping his hands letting everyone attention. "Alright, everyone! Make have your attention please!?" As he gestured his hand pointing at the side. "All eyes right, over here, Walla!" Then before he snap his fingers as the object appeared then it move like sidelines adn it form a large stone window.

Kisuke explained to the gate. "This is the gate leads to the Soul Society? It's called the Senkaimon, or Tunnel World Gate? I'm gonna tell you all how to successfully to pass through it. And you know about it...? But first!?" As Kisuke took out 2 letters that continues message that belong to Genryusai? Since He'll send message to Hagoromo's family.

As Kisuek give 2 letters to Naruto. "Here, this is the letter to Rikudou's adopted family? One is Black Jack and the other is Jin? Since He'll read the letter for select someone to have Sakura to improve her Capoeira (Brizalian Kung Fu)? Since she was every good about it, and it will be improved it by combine wit hHakuda."

"Hai!" Everyone confirmed.

"Alright, listen up!" Kisuke started. "Unlike the normal gates? This one is spirit particle conversion machine."

"I see," Naruto understand. "Continue?"

"I'll explained?" Kisuke informed. "You two already know the Soul Society is a spirit world? Unless your parents and Ichigo is in Spirit form, it's impossible to enter? Right now the two of you can cross through it; Ichigo? A Soul Reaper, and your parents are the spirits? The conversion machine will transform the rest of everyone into a spirits as well."

"I see, humans like us are turn into spirits? The gate let us passed through without extracting our souls?" Sakura said in understand.

"Yes," Kisuke correct as he raise his finger in front. "Passing through the conversion machine will allow you to stay in present form?" He explained. "But... There's a catch...? The window of time will be keep open for you is only...4 minutes long."

Naruto and Sakura disbelief, and while his parents and Ichigo knew the risk to take.

"But...is that enough time?" Naruto Jr asked.

"Ordinary, no!" Kisuke replied that cause Naruto and Sakura shocked.

"In fact the whole scheme is a little shaky? 4 minutes for the gate is all I can get you." Kisuke inquired. As the view of the gate. "After that? It will closed. And anyone else has made it through yet, it will be trap forever in the Dangai? The pressed in this world between THIS and the Soul Society."

"So, your saying go forward and don't turn back?" Sakura said.

"Yes," Yourichi corrected. "There are connection between the heart and soul?" As she glance at Sakura and continue. "You must have no dought, have no fear, do not think of those who relieve you behind? The 'Will to go forward' will be you guide. And don't look back only those do this things can follow me through gate and survived."

Naruto and Sakrua nodded for understand. "We better get ready for sure, and the maintain it will understand the risk by if we lose?"

"You can never return to this life again, right?" Yourichi said.

Naruto answered. "We have to win, right?"

Yoruichi gazed at Naruto and replied. "Exactly!"

Later the Gate is opening with Kisuke an Tessai besides them.

"So, is everybody ready?" Kisuke declared. "As soon it opens, you may ran fastest you can." He added instructed.

"Hai!" The sunset-blonde and lavender-rosette said before standing the gate with his family and Yoruichi.

"Good luck!" Shop owner said.

As the flashes of light brighter and then they disappeared. AS KIsuke stood and step approaches the gate and as he raise his hadn and as he touches the field and shocked in pain, as Kisuke glance at his hand that steaming came.

"Hm?" As the shop owner stared his hand as he clenges it and said at the gate. "We all counting on you...Naruto...Sakura..."

**Chapter 18 Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>Technique Reference.<br>**  
><strong>Sentan Hakuja<strong> - A long, white piece of cloth is spun around to incorporate targets within its coils. As the cloth tightens, with a white flash, it teleports the targets to another location.

**Busoshoku: Koka** (Color of Armaments: Hardening) - Busoshoku Haki to harden his body (or parts of it). It was used for the first time to harden any limbs to the point of it attaining a completely dark and shiny appearance.

**Kinjutsu: Chishio Bunshin no Jutsu** (Forbidden Arts: Blood Clone Technique) - It's most classification and the highly advance clone jutsu which far surpassed the standards of the 'Kage Bunshin'. When a user place a blood sample from the user or anyone else. And drop some blood on the seal. Then place his/hers hand in the ground before preform hand-signs then make a sealing circle on the ground before the blood runs to make formed a circle with a Kanji '血液' and Then the seal glows as the blood begun to raise then with that exact replica of a perfect clone.

**Hand Seals:** Cross Tiger, Dragon, Serpent, Ox and Ram then Slam on the ground.

**Description:** It required a huge amount of blood and chakra to create that would put any normal shinobi in a comatose state or might possibly kill them, but he was the perfect shinobi to learn it. Even around that time he had enough chakra to create a thousand of Kage Bunshins and would still be able to fight and his healing ability worked at a rate that the amount of blood needed for creating the Chishio Bunshin would refill in his body with a good night's sleep… and even then he was wobbly on his feet for an entire day considering the amount of blood he had used to create the Chishio Bunshin. In terms of abilities to the Chishio Bunshin far surpassed the Kage Bunshin. Instead of being made out of pure chakra like the Kage Bunshin, it is made of both blood and chakra. It has the ability to regenerate the chakra it uses due to being blood based, but its chakra regeneration rate is slower than that of the original. It also requires a fatal wound to disperse. And also not only does the Chishio Bunshin transfer experiences and memories when dispelled, but they also transfer the muscle memory to the original. The body of a Chishio Bunshin holds about two-thirds the chakra of the original. It is also capable of performing all skills the original is capable of performing. That is where he held an advantage using a jutsu. His healing abilities were powerful enough to heal any forms of major wounds with good night's rest and proper medication… minor wounds now-a-days healed in an instant… also the healing ability helped his chakra reserve to bounce back to normal way faster than an average shinobi… and being made of blood this abilities were transferred to the Chishio Bunshin making it more durable than one could possible imagine.

**AN: One last thing. I mention that the Chishio Bunshin no Jutsu (Blood Clone Jutsu) was inspired by Xavon Wrentail's story "A Growing Affection." The main idea is the same, but our Blood Clones are a bit different. Give that story a try. I loved it! So I've decide to make an alternate design. It took me and the other author's/user's for years for who make that technique.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's New Technique<strong>

**Inshō-tekina Hebi Mōkō!**(Striking Snake Onslaught) - A technique performs two fist attacks forward then strikes on both sides and finally gathers energy for a more powerful fist attack straight forward.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Chapter 18 Complete<strong>  
><strong>Date:<strong>** **6/28/2014/7:00am - Updated: 7:12am**  
><strong>  
><strong>An so Naruto and Sakrua begun to trained for the finals and this will be interesting. Minato made a deal with Naruto until the finals. And as they arrive to the Soul Society. Then it's time for their training. Then it will be a long time for sure? Since if Ichigo will be pay visit of his friends and family. Please Review and Thank you.<strong>


	21. Chapter 20: 1M Training & Business P1

Chapter 20: One Month Training Finished and Taking Some Business Part 1

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story / Less Namikaze Bashing / Space/Time Dimensional

* * *

><p><em>The One long-term Training, The Afterlife and New bound strength<em>

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you know that I decide to time skip for Naruto and Sakura's training? So if they will be fully skilled in everything that taught Hagoromo. And more importantly... Everyone who have problem with my grammar, don't write stupid reviews like "your grammar is terrible", "you need work on grammar" and this shit! Summary says that grammar is terrible so don't write this stupid reviews. It was annoying and you give me those review before!<strong>

**AN2: My update reschedule will recommended with 1-2 weeks or 24 days only? Since it took me time to gather more lines to borrow.**

**AN3: I decide to made a journal of Hagoromo about his life. And include I don't own the characters from any games or anime like Black Jack and Altair from AC? If you don't like to watch 'Black Jack' Anime...then it's up to you. And also I will skip some lines? Since try to imagined that you've watch 'Black Jack Anime'. The location of the anime in Youtube is: [FULL HD] ブラック・ジャック ****1話 ****- Black Jack Episode 1 | Engsub to started to watch, if you don't like it, iy's your choice.**  
><strong><br>AN: I was confused of how the timeline between Dimension but it's kinda hard to study about it. And more importantly, My apologized for the wait? I got distracted to watch some videos in Youtube.**

* * *

><p>(Previously - Recap)<p>

_"Good luck!" Shop owner said._

As the flashes of light brighter and then they disappeared. As Kisuke stood and step approaches the gate and as he raise his hand and as he touches the field and shocked in pain, as Kisuke glance at his hand that steaming came.

"Hm?" As the shop owner stared his hand as he clenches it and said at the gate. "We all counting on you...Naruto...Sakura..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

**==Unknown Location==**

**(Bleach OST - Tensa Zangetsu Theme - Starts)**

The moment it;s been as they four people standing front on the Large gate? They were wearing Shihakusho like Naruto nor Ichigo plus one wearing a white sleeveless _haori_ and a yellow obi tied around her waist. one is a long crimson hair wears a maroon colored bandanna covering all of the tattoos on his forehead. And next is a short and petite, black hair cropped into a bob which hangs about her face. Then next is black hair, shoulder-length and had a softer look to it. And lastly person has a face look like someone, has a crimson red hair like the red male shinigami her age is about ? She wore a standard Shinigami uniform, shinobi sandels and wielding a straight ninjato strap on her back? The design is white handle, black cloth, the tsuba and Kashira are bronze.

By the Large Gate? There are 2 people wearing a standard uniform includes face-coverings. Other than that the uniform consists of a black garment and sandals with white tabi besides the gate.

"Can't believe Yoruichi will be arrived with the new students to trained with..." red haired man said.

"You said it, Renji? Why is Head Captain wants to trained two people plus the souls that Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama that Head Captain from the land of the living is in Elemental Countries?" The short black haired said. "Since Ichigo was send to help the young boy that The Gods told us about him? I was felt sorry for that kid. Since the Captains and Lieutenants were upset of what his former parents actions. And good thing he teach him about it."

"I agreed? Since my baka-magomusume (Stupid Granddaughter) of mine have some nerves of what she have done! Soon if I will went to my world and deal with her!" The women furious. "And also I heard that the other grandson that has the other soul of the other one."

"I agreed with you? Since you were send to keep on eye your family before you passed away." Black haired captain said.

"Hope I can met my great-grandson from that he got my scrolls that he salvage it? Since I better thank hm to set the barrier to prevent her and that filthy grandson-in-law of mine for what they done? Since 'She' was upset of her sensei just did!" She said. as she glance at the Captain. "What did you think, Soifon?"

"Yoruichi-sama was reported that he was good at stealth and infiltration? Since he was good at avoided being contact? Just like the my Stealth Force. Since he and his pink haired companion like herself was good at Shunko and Hakuda?" Soifon stated, before continue. "Since I never imagined how skillful they are? Since Yoruichi-sama told us that they need to improved their skills. More importantly...they need to lot to learned."

"I agreed, captain." Renji said. "Since I never been a Elemental Nations before?" As he glance at the short black hair girl. "What did you think, Rukia?"

A girl name Rukia replied. "For once? Since she was skilled in my Zanpakuto's spirit fragment that I've sensed from her power. And also I've sense my brother's zanpakuto fragment as well." She stated. "I heard from Yoruichi-san? That she was good at sword dancing. Since Head Captain volunteer me to trained her."

"Same here." Soifon stated. "Since I can't wait to meet them."

"Me too? Since Yamamoto-san volunteer to trained him and met him in person." Red haired women admitted.

As everyone nodded agreed with Soifon look at the red haired women and said. "Yeah, since you are the ancestor of your clan...right..." As the women glance at Soifon, that reveal to be the face of look like Kushina Uzumaki."...Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko Uzumaki was now the Soul Reaper before she was alive? Since she is the ancestor of Uzumaki and the Grandmother of Kushina Uzumaki, and the mother of Mina Uzumaki, the mother of Kushina and the 2nd granddaughter of herself. Since She was alive before Shodaime's time? Since before she died that passed her Clan Head status of her eldest. Since before her country were destroyed since Kiri, Kumo and Iwa were invade her country it's because of the skills in fuinjutsu, since she was soul that she was the greatest Kunoichi at the time. As before her sister Mito, he Shodaime's wife? She is the older sister of Mito. Since she and her sister were separate path; Tsukiko stayed Uzu as the Clan Head and Mito stayed Konoha with her husband. Right before she overpowered Madara then fled and since Hashirama defeat his old friend and obtained Kyubi no Yoko then sealed it into his wife to be the first Jinchuuriki. Before they became old and past the biju to her granddaughter without knowing about their family relationship. As the shinobis from Elemental Nations? Since they still use the fragments of Chakra before they enter the Soul Society. **(AN: I inspired the idea from The Maelstrom and Deathberry - The 1st Act By: Rocker1600? Since It was a good Story next to Kitsune of Las Noches. And also 'A Mother's Love: Beyond Life and Death' by dracohalo117.)**

"Since after I will meet my foolish granddaughter of mine for until one month is done!" Tsukiko said. As her eyes narrowed._'And then I will have some business with her!'_ She thoughtfully added with regret. _'Although, I hope I can meet the real granddaughter of mine who nice to my great grandson.'_

Then suddenly the Senkaimon Gate begun to wide open. With Soifon informed. "Alright, the gate is open! And they arrived." As the other Soul Reapers turn their attention that the gate his open. As now the gate is wide open and then as they saw the bright light on the Senkaimon on the Soul Society. was wide open…anyone could get through it…

As they heard footsteps exiting the gate...so it was no surprise really when over six individuals came through it, as they out on the senkaimon, now Naruto, and his parents with Sakura besides the young Naruto, then Ichigo and Yoruichi. As Ichigo saw Renji and Soifon, it's been years they haven't seen each other. With the orange said.

"Hey, Renji, Soifon. it's been a while." He greet.

"Yo, Ichigo. Can't believed it's been a while." Renji replied with a smirked.

"Same here, Ichigo? Hope you return in the long-term mission." Soifon stated,

"Yeah, I guess." Ichigo replied, as Soifon glance at Yoruichi before saying. "It's good to see you, Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi smug smile. "Anytime, Soifon."

With Ichigo turn his glance with a happy to see Rukia again over 12-13 year on his long-term mission assignment in solo. And also his friends from his world. And as the orange head approaches his friend, and greet. "Hey, Rukia..."

As he wait for her respond, and then...

**(Bleach OST - Tensa Zangetsu Theme - Ended)**

*POW!* - Ichigo was punch by Rukia with her fist on the chin. That cause Naruto and Sakura dumbfounded expression of what kind of reunion was that along with his older versions they couldn't help with a sweat-drop. With the group admitted that Rukia berated Ichigo.

**(Bleach OST2 - Splaaash Boogie - Started)**

"ICHIGO! YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!? WHY YAMAMOTO-SOTAICHO SEND YOU ON A SOLO MISSION!?" Rukia outburst demanded.

"HEY! OLD MAN YAMA SEND ME IN SOLO? IT'S BECAUSE HE HAS HIS REASON ABOUT THIS MISSION!" Ichigo argued. "AND THAT HURTS YOU MIDGET!"

"THEN I WAS DEMANDED TO HAVE ME TO GO WITH YOU IN 13 YEARS IN HIS WORLD, STRAWBERRY!"

"OH YEAH! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, MIDGET? I RAISED MY NEPHEW BEFORE I MET HIM ALONG WITH HIS NEW PARENTS!" Ichigo said.

"I DON'T CARE, ICHIGO! SINCE YOU LEFT WITHOUT SAYING GOOD BYE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DOES!"

"FINE! BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TOO!"

**(Bleach OST2 - Splaaash Boogie - Ended)**

As they continue to argued then with Rukia is upset then prepared for another blow, and the Ichigo felt a arms around him, as Ichigo glance at Rukia that she was embrace him with concerned during the long-term mission.

"Ichigo... It's good to see you again..." Rukia relieved.

Ichigo smiled of how finally to see Rukia again. And replied. "Yeah... It's been a while."

Everyone was admitted of how Ichigo and Rukia were close, as Renji was jealous a little, hope he'll find a girl like Ichigo does? Before he meet her due of her duty in his home. With Naruto, Sakura, and along with his parents. As Naruto glance at the women that look like Kushina? With Naruto Sr shocked of he recognized that women.

"Tsukiko...Uzumaki!?" Naruto Sr shuttered.

Tsukiko smiled glazed at his grandson from his alternate world. "Yes, Naruto-kun, since Yoruichi-san told me about you, and also my other grandson." She said.

With Naruto Sr give his grandmother a hug. As with Naruto Jr followed. As the moment they of how they met they're own grandmother in the afterlife. With that they broke out as with Uzumaki Matriarch declared.

"The Head Captain is expecting you."

**==Captain-Commander's Yamamoto's Office, Seireitei, Soul Society==**

"_This office is even bigger than Hokage's Office_," Naruto and Sakura thought the same thing as they entered the office of the Gotei 13's leader. They was still amazed at what they already seen.

After entering the walled complex, Naruto and Sakura was amazed by the splendor of the buildings, which they heard were part of the Seireitei, with polished walls made of some white stone and their massive size. They was also surprised by the people he had seen; like the two people he came with, they all wore black kimonos and, also any zanpakuto, different blades and imagined of how amazed that the afterlife live there. The man that stood before him was no exception.

It was an old man with a long white beard, long white eyebrows, and two noticeable scars above his right eye; it was his immense power, however, that really surprised Naruto and Sakura, as it surpasses all the chakra levels they had seen back home. As the man began to speak, Naruto and Sakura noticed that the man's eyes are partially closed.

"You did well, Ichigo Kurosaki." the old man said to Ichigo before turning to the young ninjas and. "And welcome to the Soul Society, Naruto Kurosaki? Since you bare the Kurosaki name, and also you, Sakura Haruno. I'm sure you have many questions."

"Thank you, sir," Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Same here, Head-Captain," Sakura said with a bow.

He then continued, "And yeah, I have a lot of questions; for starters, what's the Soul Society?"

"Yes, that's where the souls were lived in the Soul Society? Just as Ichigo-ojisan told me." Naruto stated. "The Soul Society is the afterlife in our dimension and home to you all as Soul Reapers; We apparently entered this realm after someones died,"

"Indeed, young man." Yamamoto agreed, before continue. "Now that Ichigo Kurosaki explaining about to you about us, the Soul Reapers I will now explain why you are here, Naruto and Sakura." He declared. "Now I am sure you know about the Rikudou Sennin and about his Rinnegan?"

"Yeah, That's why you owned Hagoromo-sama's life from loneliness?" Naruto asked. "Since I had his eyes." He added stated.

Yamamoto, acting as if he was admitted to the young Zangetsu user's questions, continued with his story.

"Yes, it seems it's been years I've taught him about something interesting? Hagoromo had an unusual ability thanks to his Rinnegan which, unlike the others, he never revealed to anyone in your world; he was able to travel across different dimensions, including ours," Yamamoto said, clearly amused by Naruto's reaction with Sakura with hm? She was admitted of how the 'Pure' Rinnegan's true potential.

Yamamoto decided to continue on with the story. "During his time here, Hagoromo was instructed me to wait for his reincarnation or descendant to be reborn; as a sign of our gratitude, we agreed to do something for him. The Hagoromo told us that one day someone who had inherited his will would come to the Soul Society; The Gods asked us to train my grandson-figured to become a Soul Reaper in part-time and to allow freely to return to my world when my task is done."

It took Naruto and Sakura a long while before the put the pieces together and realized what the old man was trying to tell him.

As Genryusai rolled his glance at the book on the side of his desk? It was old greyish book with Rennigan Eye in it, as he slide the book in front and said. "This book was given by my magomusuko (Grandson) when he was alive? Since he wrote this journal when before his life was horrible? I can't stand around to let this boy to be suffered for all this years. Since I decide to trained him for time being. Ti contains information about his life and arts."

As Naruto walk to his desk and grab the journal, as he open in his front page, as he look at the head captain with a nod for he didn't bother to? Since he was the person read his grandson-figure's journal, as he glance at the book that flinch of what he read;

* * *

><p>,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',<p>

Page 01 - Life as to be neglected.

- Symbol of 乃木坂 with slash mark in sidelines. With a small boy alone in the Dark Room.

Before I became the Master of the spirit of the Blade that has the harness the power of the moon. Since my life was awful since my parents ignored me for favor of my idiot brother of mine. Since my life gotten worst since my mother and father never cared for me? I have no choice to leave this place until I will humiliated them by destroying our house of once knew.

Then that's because of Harugasaki? He thinks I am so pathetic and worthless. I made my choice to live my life on my own! Since then after my declaration? Since days later a group of Nobles that to have a suitor of their daughter? Since if he'll marry a heiress since me and Harugasaki were twins? Since he was so arrogant at the time since my parents send me to my room for punishment? Since that double crosser of a brother of mine that they think his special and since I made a grudge against them. Since they never taught me sword-fighting, lessons, painting and everything! Since I have no friends? But few of them were maids have acknowledge me. But then that cursed brother fired them each but I have no choice to learned on my own.

Before Zangetsu came to me? Since he offer me to be his master? But he give me one condition is to remove the blood of our noble family. But as I accept his offer and trained with six people that they became my family? But I will humiliate them, then it better off without them...permanently.

So...my journey...begun.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

* * *

><p>Naruto was surprised of how he read his journal is? Since Hagoromo write his journal anytime on his event.<p>

With Naruto close the book and look at the Head Captain and said. "So, Head-Captain, shall we begun our training?"

As they waiting for Head Captain respond. As he stood and said. "We'll have have discussed in the Captain's meeting... Choujiro!"

"Hai, Head Captain?" A man name Chōjirō appeared with respond, the man has pupil-less eyes, short silver-gray hair and a small black handlebar mustache with lightly tanned skin. He wears a white_ jinbaori_ over a standard Shinigami uniform with long white arm guards. He wears a white turtle-neck under his uniform and has his lieutenant armband on his left arm.

"Gather all Squad Captains in the Assembly hall," Yamamoto ordered. "We have Code 'Sage' has entered to our world, I repeat "We have Code 'Sage' has entered to our world."

"Hai!" Chōjirō replied, as he shunpo'd for informed the captains.

With Yamamoto glance at Naruto and Sakura plus the older version. With he said. "We will begun your begun your training? Since while you're in Soul Society. The timeline itself will be one hundred days each, and your world in single day as well." **(AN: Sorry, I wasn't good at some timeline.)**

Naruto and Sakura was surprised of how the timeline work? With Naruto Sr and Sakura-yuki knew about it? Since they are now souls, as long as they done their good job to raised Young Naruto to be a better Shinobi.

"I see... This will be interesting." Naruto state.

**==Later - At the Captains' Assembly Hall==**

At the moment later, with Chōjirō informed all the Captains of the Gotei 13? With the assembled in the hall. As the Captains were knew about one Ichigo Kurosaki were send in the long-term mission. Since they knew about the legendary Rikudou Sennin that many Shinigami knew about the The Head Captain is on the center and the rest of the captain assembled on the sides. As they also wearing Captains' Uniform. They wearing Haoris that depends what long and short sleeves they wore. As Genryusai sitting in the chair.

"So, Old man Yama, what exactly of we were you mean... Code 'Sage' means?" A Man wearing a sakkat hat and a addition wear for his uniform is a pink, flowered lady's kimono, light-skinned with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. Wielding daisho sword pair, consisting of a tachi and a wakizashi. Their cross guards are rectangles, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines, and each sports a dark-blue handle. He keeps them sheathed through his waist tie at his left side.

"Yes, but what is it, Head Captain?" A tall white haired man with a somewhat emaciated appearance, his eyebrows are black. And a average katana with a rectangular bronze cross guard and dark red handle.

With Yamamoto silent before saying, with a answered of the announcement. "Did you know I've send the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki in the land were populates the Ninja in this world in solo mission."

As the captains silent about they heard yamamoto send Ichigo on the solo mission, since then. Ever since they haven't Ichigo for years on his long-term mission. But as since his friends in his world never heard of him for a while. His eyepatch's design is a single piece covering his right eye.

"Ichigo, huh. I haven't seen him for a while. And good thing I've always prepared for him for my match." A tall man said, he was muscular man, with a wild and aggressive appearance, which fits his personality. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless eyebrow ridges. hair has grown out past his shoulders. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair has grown out past his shoulders. The eyepatch is black with a grey outline. Wielding a standard katana with a bandage on the hilt, though most of it is wrapped in bandages, as is his sword's sheath.

"I agreed with Kenpachi-taicho? Since we haven't heard from him since Fullbring incident." A blonde man said with eyes and many of his facial expressions reveal his upper teeth. wearing his tie tucked under his robes. His hair which he kept in a short, straight-line cut, with the exception of the bang now having a more asymmetrical cut with the left side being longer than the right. with a normal katana. The hilt and sheath are red, and its guard is shaped like an hourglass.

"I agreed with Hirako-taicho? Since Ichigo Kurosaki was send due of the zanpakuto fregmants of Senbonzakura." A man with no emotion said, with slate gray eyes and long black hair, wears hairpieces at the back of his head, he wears a variation of the captain haori, featuring a high collar with light gold edges and small, light gold tassels attached to the corners. And his katana on his hip. It has a simple cross guard, with an open frame much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard, with lavender hilt-wrapping, and a white sheath.

"I agreed with Kuchiki-taicho. Since you told us about Ichigo went on a mission solo with a person name... Naruto correct, sensei?" White man said.

"Indeed, Jūshirō? Since I owned Rikudou Sennin from his life." Yamamoto said.

As the captains stunned of he heard the legend of Rikudou Sennin himself before. Since they heard stories about the legend in the Elemental Nations? Since they heard he was trained by Genryusai himself.

"Then what is it you called us in this meeting." A man said it turns out his appearance is a dog-like. He was very self-conscious about his appearance, so he wore gloves with bracers, it seems he is the tallest captain of the Gotei fur is light-brown in color, which is the same color as his gloves. He also wears shoulder weights over his haori and large, plated boots instead of sandals.

"Simple Captain Komamura, we will trained the The Rikudou Sannin's Predecessor." Yamamoto declared. As the captains look silent of they heard that name? It seems that the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of the Six Path) Is reborn in the world of shinobi.

"Interesting, so this is the urgent announcement." A man with his face The black face paint covers much of his face, leaving thin white lines going up his face and a white nose. He wears a long, golden headdress which curves back to his mid back. Underneath his chin are two opposite facing strands from the mask with a sword with a guard is wrapped in cloth, and has several spiky protrusions sticking out right below the blade, which appear to resemble leaves. The hilt is pink. Unlike most Shinigami, his sword's sheath hangs directly in front of him, instead of to his side as they are commonly worn, through a visibly modified hook on the end of the hilt of sword. Who was twiddling his fingers while having that mad expression on his face, showing he had a few experiments in mind_. _"Perhaps you can send him to me to see his natural born reiatsu. Perhaps he could have developed some unique traits, especially since he was born a Shinigami."

"Denied!" Yamamoto snarled. "You are not allowed _THINK_ about laying a hand on young boy for your twisted experiments…and the maintain he brought along with his companion and the new members in the Soul Society."

Another one of the captains, asked with obvious interest. "Who is the predecessor and his companion and the other souls, Head Captain?" A tall, muscular man with sharp features said, with a short light-gray/silver mussed up hair and brown eyes. He has a tattoo of the number "69" on his chest, he also has a series of piercings, with one on his left eyebrow and three on his left wore a sleeveless shihakushō that was open on the front, exposing his chest and tattoo, and a new metallic belt. He also wore a sleeveless _ahaori/a_ and a pair of fingerless black gloves that covered most of his forearms.

"The boy's name is Naruto Kurosaki; he bare the Kurosaki name and he other companion is Sakura Haruno. And the 2 Souls along with Ichigo is...Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Uzumaki." The reply came from Head Captain, catching everyone off guard. What he would say next would shock the usually unflinching captains.

"They are both ninja from the Chakra Realm or Elemental Nations." Yamamoto stated. After a few moments of silence, the shock finally surfaced on the faces of the captains, as it finally became clear what this was about.** (AN: that what the Shinigami call Naruto's world, for obvious reasons.)**

As the man name Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's adoptive brother-in-law, was the one to state this significance.

"So,.. It's true, after all. The Rikudo Sennin Reincarnate is reborn." He said, to which Yamamoto nodded.

"They will be here shorty along with Lieutenant Kuchiki and Abarai, Captain Soifon and Uzumaki." Yamamoto declared before waiting, while himself and Mayuri Kurotsuchi as Yamamoto was determined not to let this soul end up as one of Mayuri's test subjects. "And more importantly... His father Naruto Uzumaki is also a Jinchuriki for that demon…that creature is stronger than a hundred Vasto Lorde's, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Sajin gasped when he heard the word Kyuubi come out of Head Captains's mouth…

_'It...can't…be…'_ he looked at Head Captain.

"Head Captain..." Sajin called, with his attention. "P-please…I…I wish to meet him." Yamamoto looked curious; "If what you say is true…and that Kyuubi is sealed inside of him…then…"

"Yes, since kamigami told me that his life was horrible? Since he endured everything with his mask of deception. Due of the 4th Shinobi War at their timeline? Since they choose Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki to raise the young Naruto as one son? Since as Kisuke reported that he is not interest to be the Jinchuuriki. As he'll keep possessed the both the eyes and the visored..." Yamamoto explained as he glance at person name Shinji Hirako. "...am I right, Captain Hirako?"

"That's right, since I will trained the young Naruto to increases their hollowfication." Shinji stated.

Before the Double doors begun to wide open, as Ichigo, Naruto, Sakura, then Whisker Naruto and Older Sakura, then Tsukiko are arrived the Meeting. With a stunned of how they look like split image of the younger counterparts. plus the blond whiskered. But with Sajin saw a whiskered marks on his cheeks that proves that he is a jinchuuriki. that With Kurotsuchi with a sadistic expression if he'll get his hands on them.

With Ichigo greeted. "It's good to see you all."

As the captains nodded of how they seen Ichigo.

Shinji step forward and spoke, "It's good to see you Ichigo." With Orange haired soul reaper replied. "Thanks,"

As Shunsui followed. "Yo, Ichigo. How was going in the young Naruto's world?"

"Great," As Ichigo stretch his arms. "I've been in nephew's mind of long enough. Until I better head home for this for sure."

"I see, so that's why you got inside of the young Naruto's mind? Since Sensei stated that he bared your name as 'Kurosaki', correct?" Jushiro said.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied. "And the maintain, we better get Naruto junior for some training for one month."

"I agreed. Hope I can make some fun with him." Kenpachi serious.

"I'll will deal with that." Ichigo replied.

Yamamoto admitted for til the training will take long, as he glance at the older Alternates. "Is seems that we finally meet, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Likewise, Head Captain? Since my shinigami powers were depleted due of the Forbidden technique that lost all of my reiryoku." Whiskered Naruto said. "After all, it been 13 years I've recovered my chakra and Reiryoku slowly."

"i see, but we prepared for the 'special sword' to stores all our shinigami powers? Since it stores on Urahara's possession." Head Captain stated and then before asked. "And what about your mother?"

"She's inside in my mindscape, along with Kurama," Naruto answer before explained. "It's because that she will be my secondary zanpakuto after all before I talk to her. Until Zangetsu is fully recovered."

"Woah, two Zanpakuto!?" Kyōraku exclaimed before asking. "What's the name of your 2ndry Zanpakuto?"

Naruto smirked, as he took out a crimson red katana hilt, with bronze cross-tsuba tanto on his hakama pocket and whispered. "**{Turn the Moon into Crimson light, Shinku Mangetsu!}** (Crimson Full Moon)" As the crimson reiatsu engulfed into a one hand broadsword. **(AN: Think Enja Lv.1)**

"Hm, fascinating," Head Captain impressed. "That Zanpakuto is never seen it like it?"

Naruto Sr smirked. "This is Shinku Mangetsu?" He answered, as before explained of it's capability. "This is Zanpakuto is similar then Renji's Zabimaru? As it has Kaa-san's essence on his blade. It can extend the attack, and captures any individuals with Kaa-san's Chakra Chains."

"Impressed, just like my Arpeggio, and Lieutenant Abarai." A man said with a bored expression. He has purple eyes, long, wavy, blond slicked-back hair with the addition of a single lock falling into his face.

"Indeed, Captain Ōtoribashi," Head Captain agreed. "Since he needs a lot of work to control his zanpakuto."

Captain." Naruto Sr nodded. "OH! Kaa-san told me to say "Hi" for at least."

As Yamamoto glance at Sakura and said. "So, what about you?"

"Well since I still have Sode no Shirayuki? So I've decide to get my strength back with Foxy-kun." Sakura stated.

Yamamoto nod frowned of that stated about both the Uzumaki couple. Then with his decision and says...

"Then we will begun their training."

Before **Day 1** since Naruto and Sakura arrived the Soul Society for their intense training. With Kisuke to keep things in Konoha from the Elemental Nations. That, with their training in 100 days each in 3 months and 10 days. As they started to improved their skills. Since they get to know everyone in Seireitei, like everyone. As Naruto decide to send Blood clones for training from the other worlds to send the message to the caretakers of Hagoromo and learned.

**Day 2 - Day 200 - Month 6 & Day 20:** They been learned to one of their Sword Arts; Kendo. As they improved their Zanjutsu to increases. Since they have extra training for Naruto to teach 'Haki' like her fiancee? It's important tool for the future battles. As they increases their physical built and speed in Squad 11 with Squad members and their Captain? Since Zaraki was extremely maniac, he loves to challenge stronger opponents, like Ichigo was avoiding the strikes to fight him. They almost have to get themselves killed at the time. They been teaching in combat for a while.

**Day 3 - Day 300 - Month 10:** As with Naruto Sr and Sakura-yuki were trained their younger alternates and with a help to Soifon and Squad 2? Since they need to improved their stealth capabilities. Seems that they get to know Soifon, as they were pretty good with stealth that surpassed the Squad 2 members by conceal themselves. As they went to Captain Unohana's Squad 4 barracks, the Medical Department to increases their Kaidō and skills in medical. As they went to Squad 12 Barracks, The Research and Development Instituted. As with Mayuri Kurotsuchi? Since he had a surname for that like Iwa Kunoichi. Since he invented an modified Gegai will adding chakra networks in the system with a help of Naruto? As they can use Kidō like the other variant gegais, since it take months to learned Chakra. Once it's done. They test it here in Soul Society. As Mayuri gather more data with the subject in the Elemental Nations.

**Day 4 - Day 400 - Year 1 & Month 1:** Today was their day-off in Day 1 only. And as both the alternates of Naruto and Sakura, since they were spend time together and get to know Tsukiko a while. But before that... Ichigo will heading home at his world.

**==Unknown Location==**

As the Sendaimon opens as reveal to be Ichigo, Naruto and Sakura? Since leaving Naruto Sr and Sakura-yuki remain in the Soul Society for learned to use his mother's soul? Since she became her son's Zanpakuto, but soon his Zangetsu will revived.

With Ichigo spoke. "Man, it's good to be back in my world."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, ojisan, so this is your world?"

Sakura was admitted of how Ichigo's world is? Since the streets, the poles and the technology is way more advance then their world in Elemental Nations. Naruto was impressed of how he interested his world, As a voice called in.

"Ichigo!"

As the trio heard on their attention, and saw 6 people approaching the, one is a average height female with a friendly expression wearing casual clothes. She has burnt orange fuller and wavier brown eyes. Her bangs naturally frame her face, Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts he size is D or E? But with Sakura twitch her eyebrow of how did get herself big. Her chest is equal then Samui or Tsunade.

Then the next behind her is a tall dark-skinned with small goatee on his chin and has wavy brown hair with bangs that generally hangs over his brown eyes. He is a muscular and extremely tall man and appears to be much older than he actually is.

And lastly is a bespectacled teenager of average height and slender build. He has straight, bangs hang mostly on the right-side of his face, and the rest hang behind his left ear, wearing white long sleeve shirt and pants.

"Ichigo!" A girl called.

"Hey, Orihime. It's been a while..." Ichigo said at the girl name Orihime, as he glance at the tall brownish man. "Zup, Chad." With a man name Chad nodded at his best friend. And then turn to the glasses teen. "And also you... Uryuu." A man name Uryuu Ishda, the Quincy.

"Yeah, it's been a while since the summer class is almost over." Uryuu said. As they glance at Naruto and Sakura? Since they change their age into 14. With Uryuu spoke. "Who are those two brought with you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo smirked, as announced. "Guys, did you know Old man Yama send me in solo?" He said as his friends nodded. Well, I like to meet Naruto and Sakura? Since he will be staying here for one night."

"Yo!" Naruto greet. with Sakura followed. "How are you doing."

Orihime said. "It's fine, so that's how Head Captain send you to that mission."

"You should bring us along." Uryuu suggested.

"I know, but it was his decision." Ichigo replied.

With Uryuu sighed and adjusted his glasses. "You're right, guess we better get along just fine."

As Ichigo introduce Naruto and Sakura to his friends at his world? As Ichigo explained to them about the young Naruto's life, that sad of how he was lonely. Since before they meet up with Chad, Uryū, and Orihime, as they introduce to Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru the lesbian freak; with Tatsuki nor Sakura around? They could bashed her...hard for glomped Sakura or Orihime? With Chizuru was found a new interest about the rosette, but she'll be end up in the hospital by with her bones crushed completely. With Keigo was ending up hitting him some way by Ichigo or Naruto or both, poor little bastard.

With Tatsuki was interesting sparing with Naruto and Sakura? Since she was impressed about their skills in close combat. With Orihime? Since Ichigo and the others are not about eat the devil food that Orihime cooking? Since Ichigo explained to Naruto adn Sakura about her bad habit of cooking. As they having dinner with his family with Yuzu's cooking, and with Karin request Naruto for win their team since they play soccer. Unlike Tōshirō? He was been there anytime, since she and the young captain were... I don't know... Close? Anyway since they witnessed Ichigo's father, Isshin were having a fight before his uncle got back, but it was fun.

And the next morning they are heading back to the Soul Society with Ichigo for met up with Rukia. Then with that Ichgo will remain in his world until he'll come by.

**Day 5 - Day 500 - Year 1 & Month 3.20:** As they continue training in Ninjutsu and Nin-kenjutsu both Naruto and Sakura back to Soul Society this morning before Naruto trained his Zanpakuto. As while they been spar with Renji and his friends like Ikkaku and Yurichika in Squad 11, and also rest of them from the different Squads. As with Sakura was summoned by the Shinigami Women's Association or Female Soul Reaper Association as a guest in the Soul Society. As they discussed about any stuff like Pictures of the Famous Male Shinigami like Renji or Shuhei? Since they taken pictures of all Squad Captains or Former(s) of the Gotei 13 with Naruto is around and since he avoid a possible fangirls as well. With Rangiku were something. She was having time with his fiancee by drinking Sake by herself.

**Day 6 - Day 600 - Year 1 & Month 6:** As seen they met up with Squad 7's Captain, Sajin, the werewolf shinigami. While Naruto and Sakura conversation with the furred friend. As he was standing a single in the edge of the cliff? Since that a grave of a friend of 'his friend' since? It's like Kakashi visiting Obito's grave. With Whiskered blond Naruto were just get along with him. As he told them about his first friend about the time? With Naruto doesn't explained it? It was Ichigo told him about Aizen's and Tōsen's betrayal. With Gin was a defector. As they having conversation with Captains like Shunshui of Squad 8, Jūshirō of Squad 13, Shinji of Reinstated Squad 5. With Shinji trained Naruto for his Hollowfication in spared time. Shunsui maybe a lazy man, but a closet pervert at the time? With Naruto secretly give him a copy of 'Ichi-Ichi'? He secretly buy one each volume and use it to inspired all the lines of his foolish godfather Jiraiya wrote, by edited it the lines into his new art on his own? Shunsui started likes that book.

**Day 7 - Day 700 - Year 1 & Month 9:** The last day for returning to the Elemental Nations for their next training. But before that... They will learned to improved their skills. With that the blood clones of Naruto and Sakura were still distracted from their training? It took a while until their originals finished their training.

But as Naruto were discussing about the Invasion on Konoha until the end of the day for the finals.

With Genryusai agreed for this discussion as they announce the Squad members to mobilized.

**==At the Senkaimon Gate - Seireitei==**

A palm slam on the ground. "**‡Kinjutsu: Chishio Bunshin no Jutsu!‡"**

Naruto summoned blood clones of both Naruto and Sakura formed to seal in 5x2 each. As the clones are now prepared to heading now.

With the Original Naruto and Sakura look each other and nodded. As they entered the Senkaimon for the next training with the Hell Butterflies with them.

**==With Blood Clone Naruto Day 8 - Konoha Hokage's Tower==**

With the blood clone of Naruto heading straight to the Hokage's Tower with Sakura on the Hospital? Before the originals went to the soul society for training for until 23 days they will return. Naruto appeared outside of the tower and entered the Hokage office when he got permissions to enter. He saw current Hokage, former Hokage and their advisers.

"Welcome, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi greeted.

Naruto gave him a nod with a smile before asking, "Hey, jiji. So, why you called me here?"

"It's about your special talent," Koharu said.

"Which one?"

Homura answered, "Your Mokuton."

"What about it?" Naruto asked. He had never liked those two since his adopted father told them about them? Since they are the reason of his father's loneliness.

"We have someone who can properly teach you Mokuton, along with Sakura-san." Minato said.

"And who is he?" Naruto had pretty much clue about it.

"Yamato," Former Hokage called as a man with short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes entered office.

He wore a variation of the standard attire of a Konoha-nin with a flak jacket. In addition to that, he had a happuri-style forehead protector that frames his face, similar to Tobirama Senju's.

_'Tenzō, or Yamato aka Kinoe in ROOT, the lone survivor of Orochimaru's experiment on the first Hokage's DNA. ANd just like tou-san told me about him? Since he was the temporary replacement squad leader of Team 7.'_ Naruto looked at Yamato. He knew everything about him. He was a former root ANBU, Codename Kinoe, before serving under the guidance of Kakashi in ANBU.

"Naruto, meet Yamato!" Hiruzen said. "He can also use Mokuton like you and Sakura that Minato told us."

"So, you are the lone survivor of Orochimaru's experiment on the Shodaime Hokage's DNA, and also the former ROOT Operative that once Danzo's drone." Naruto said, shocking everyone in the office.

"How did you know one of the high-class secrets of the village?" Koharu asked.

"Ask your current Hokage who has tendency to leave important documents on his study table." Naruto answered with a smug smile.

Everyone looked at Minato whose cheeks were red in embarrassment. "Sorry!"

"How many secrets you know?" Homura asked, turning to Naruto.

"Not many," Naruto answered, but inside, he was thinking something else._ 'Ha, I know every deepest and darkest secret of Konoha since Tou-san was a Hokage at the time.'_

Hiruzen sighed before looking at the blond boy. "Just keep them secret."

Naruto nodded. _'I will keep them secret for sure.'_

"Yamato!" Minato called and he gave him a nod.

Yamato grabbed Naruto's shoulder and they disappeared in swirling of leaves before they will go to the Haruno Residence.

Hiruzen turned towards his successor. "Maybe, I should teach you how to keep secrets."

Homura asked, "What were you doing anyway when your son was reading S-rank documents?"

"Well, I was busy..." Minato answered. There was a small blush on his cheeks. "...with Kushina."

Sarutobi sweat dropped. _'Well, I can't blame him. It had also happened to me many times.'_

_'Damn, I was careless and didn't notice sooner.' _Minato thought with complained expression._ '*Sigh* Hope that will keep Naruto's cool for a while. And let's hope if I will gain our trust.' _He added hopefully.

**==At the Training Grounds #?==**

Yamato, Naruto and Sakura appeared in one of the restricted training grounds. This ground was looked similar to the training ground three with some minor difference. The ground was restricted to ANBU's only. It was one of safest training grounds to avoid unwanted eyes. Before they went to Sakura to learned Mokuton.

Yamato said, "Well, Kusrosaki-san, Haruno-san, first, show me what you two can do," he said, politically.

Naruto nodded, and waved his hands up as less than a minute, he was standing on a branch of a fully grown up tree. He jumped from tree to the ground and waited for Yamato's reaction. With Sakura do the same.

"Your control over Mokuton is impressive, both of you," Yamato said as he was clearly impressed by his display. Mokuton was very hard to control due to the sheer life force. "Do you know any jutsu?"

Naruto smirked as he had decided to hold back his real skill of using Mokuton, but he changed his mind and decided to show Yamato his some his skills. This was a low level version of Shodaime's favorite move the 'Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)' then as he made proper hand seals before shouting, **‡Mokuton: Kyojin mori! **(Wood Release: Giant Forest)**‡** A small thing trees started popping out of the ground as Yamato jumped out their way. In a few minutes, a small part of training ground filled fully matured trees.

Naruto was standing, causing Yamato was surprised of how she stand without breaking a sweat. This way he would have an excuse for showing such level of technique.

"Good, you are much better than I thought," Yamato said, clapping for him. "But where did you learn this technique?"

"Well, I sneaked inside of the Senju library to learn more about Mokuton," Naruto said. Technically, it wasn't lie. He did sneak inside of the Senju library, but he had done this in his adopted father from his dimension? Since Zangetsu stores countless jutsus that belong from the strongest shinobis in history.

"How did you sneak inside the Senju library?" Yamato asked. He had once tried to go inside the library, but it was a complete failure because the library was secured by blood seal.

"I'm maybe no longer from the Uzumaki Clan by blood. We aren't are distant blood relatives of the Senju clan," Naruto answered. "And the seal is designed by the Shodaime's wife, Mito Uzumaki," As he activate his Rinnegan. "And also I am the Rennigan user, by the new blood. And also I can decipher the blood seal."

Yamato nodded. _'It makes a sense. And his good to infiltrated the Senju compound and bypass the vault.'_

"Sakura," Yamato called, with Sakura nodded and made a several hand-seals and yelled. "**‡Mokuton:** **Mokuzō‡ **(Wood Release: Wooden Statue)"** (AN: Fanmade jutsu? It considered a Supplementary Jutsu, D-Rank.)**

As the statue grow on the ground and form into Hashirama stand tall with a from a half-tiger seal that look like from the Famous "Valley of the End" itself during the fight against Madara.

Yamato was admitted impressed about Naruto made a huge forest and Sakura made a statue of the Shodaime Hokage.

_'Good, 10 days past, the distraction is on commenced.'_ Naruto mentally smirk behind his emotionless face. _'I place a seal on me to conceal from the Sharingan's sight to see it through, and also the Byakugan.'_

**==Back at Konoha - With Naruto's blood clone - Day 10==**

Next Day, Minato was speaking with former Hokage and the Elders in his office. They were discussing on some matters when the door to the office flung open as Yamato came in the office, followed by Naruto and Sakura,

"Naruto, Sakura-san, you are dismissed!" Minato ordered.

When Naruto and Sakura left the office with shunpo, Minato performed some hand seals for privacy jutsu as the room glowed bluish for brief seconds before it turned back to normal. "What is report, Yamato?" he asked.

"Well, they control over Mokuton is impressive. Even I was not that good when I had first started to learn Mokuton," Yamato said.

"So, how much time he and Sakura-san will take to learn suppress the tail-beast chakra?" Koharu asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe, one month until the finals."

As they began to discuss on Naruto and his Mokuton power, without knowing they were being watched by Yourichi in cat form since she got return to Elemental Nations from the Soul Society? Since before Naruto made a distraction to make sure.

_'Hmm, it seems the distraction is begun... Hope Naruto can make it in time. in 10 days.'_ Yoruichi thought.

**==At the Urahara Shop==**

Kisuke still sitting relaxed while Tessai stocking the supplies, and the arrancars doing their work, while Jinta and Ururu were sweeping the ground outside.

As Kisuke heard a meow on his attention, as the shop owner saw Yourichi. "So, any news, Yoruichi?" he asked.

Yoruichi replied. "Nothing," she said in male tone. "It's good thing I saw the ANBU waiting for them to exiting the shop last night, while the squad were reporting to Minato."

Kisuke nodded. "Good... Anyway, Yoruichi, what happened in the meeting?"

Yoruichi said, "Nothing special."

"Those old council members did nothing but discussed some unimportant things to Yodaime," Yoruchi said.

"I that so..." Kisuke replied with a a smug smile. "It took them long for that they were distracted. And good thing Naruto told me that they wont expecting about a thing." He comment.

**==With Naruto and Sakura - In Unknown Location - Day 11==**

As the Senkaimon Gate appeared then opening, as Naruto and Sakura appeared that they step out in the gate that it;'s been a day travel in the Dangai with the Hell Butterflies. As they look at the glance the house on the edge of the cliff, slanted cape and ocean shore on the bellow, that they could hear the waves in this morning on the shore.

"So... This is his place." Naruto said as he staring at the house. This house itself look like a vacation home, it's pretty old, I think, and has two chimney as well, then by judging the house was covered in small grass on the wooden rooftop. **(AN: Think Black Jack's House in Anime? But it's hard to describe. And watch Episode 36. And my apology? Since This is a Naruto X Bleach Xover. So I will be add for once.)**

"Yeah, the home of the legendary surgeon, Black Jack." Sakura stated. "And the adopted father of Hagoromo-sama..."

Naruto nodded of how it has been... Since the let's been years that he meet one of the people who teaching Rikudou Sannin to be the best surgeon doctor.

As they approaches the house, as they saw a yellow dog with brown spots, tan legs and mouth laying down in the front door. As the one of the dog's ears lift to heard that someone's approaches, then the it awoke and turn the dog's attention of someone's there, the dog's eyes are look tired.

Then as the dog bark at them of what purposed to came here, as Naruto went to the dog and then patted it that cause the dog to calm, as the open with a voice came in. "Hey! Be quiet, Lar...go?" With the girl cut off that she saw a Naruto patting the dog, it seems that that dog like him, with Sakura turn to the little girl's attention.

It appeared to be a small girl that look like 7 or less, that it's about the same age as their daughter? She has brownish-red hair, wearing a sleeve turtleneck shirt, red skirt overalls, white socks and shoes, lastly wearing 4 pink ribbons on her hair is two each behind her head, and the other 2 is on her overalls.

"Can I help you?" A little girl asked while she blink.

"Yes, we're here to see the rumors of 'Black Jack'? Is he home, young one?" Naruto asked polite.

As the little girl saw the man is about age 15? along with a a beautiful women with pink hair with lavender-highlight, she looks pretty, and the sunset-blond of how he look handsome, but it was wierd to that they wearing Kimonos or Hakama. With the little said.

"Ummm, come right in."

**==At the Living Room==**

As they entering the living room in the house.

"Please wait here for a minute." A girl said with beckoning gesture at the furniture. "Doc will be out soon." Then she going to get the doctor.

"Thank you, little one." Naruto said grateful.

**==At the Office Room==**

A man sitting on his desk reading, as he heard the door open and a voice called in. "Doc!"

With the man turn his attention the the little girl. "What is it, Pinoco?" He asked.

A girl named Pinoco answered. "There's two people wearing Kimonos or Hakama? One is a boy with blond hair and orange highlight, and the other is a pink hair girl with lavender as well? They look wierd of what they are here to meet you. Just like you have black and white hair." She said described.

"A blond haired boy with orange highlights? And a pink haired girl with lavender?" Man wondered with Pnoco nodded.

**==Back at the Living==**

WIth the couple waiting for Black Jack, and then as they saw him arrived. Then with Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for him to be seated.

As the man appeared in the living room. He has eerie black-and-white hair, and stitched-up scars worming all over his body with the most prominent being across his face. Wearing White long sleeve bottom shirt with black vest, pants and shoes. Then as the man sitting the chair and introduced. "I am Black Jack. What is it want from you two?"

With them respond, with Naruto still has his eyes closed then replied. "I heard from a 'friend' during your times with someone who cared most."

Black Jack eyebrow raised serious, with Pinoco was staring at the conversation between the doctor and 2 strangers as she went to kitchen to make some tea.

"Then why are you here?" He asked. Then before with Sakura spoke. "Dr. Black Jack. We know you are unlicensed doctor, right?"

Black Jack nodded. "Is it oblivious..." With a brooding expression.

"Not a all, Kuro," Naruto stated, causing Black Jack raised an eyebrow, surprised that of his real name. "I know your real name during your past life." As Naruto took something on his hakuma pocket and took out a book and place it on the lap, as Black jack or Kuro glance at the book and the moment that shocked him that he recognized that book! With Naruto comment. "It seems that you recognized that journal?"

With Black Jack's eyes narrow at him. "Where did you get that?" He demanded.

**==With Pinoco - In the Kitchen==**

As the Kettle is stared to stream, as Pinoco turn the out the stove, as the the girl place her fingers on her chin and think of something is fishy is going on. "I wondered of what those two want to Doc?" She asked herself, with the dog nodded agreed. Before she attend to take a peek, as she lend against boarding. "Is Doc doing OK?" She asked herself or a dog name Largo following her.

**==Back at the Living Room==**

"By judging you reaction? That means you know this book." Naruto said.

Black jack was silent of what he knew that that book is belong to 'someone' important most, with he demanded. "Who are you?"

"Very well, as you wished." Naruto replied, as he opened his eyes, that cause Black Jack surprised of he recognized the metallic grey eyes. _'Rinnegan...! Then that means-'_ Black-white man thought of he know those eyes.

'Oh! You have those eyes." Blackjack said. "I should have know why are you two here?"

With Sakura spoke. "That's right, since me and Naruto-kun were traveled all the way to meet you in person." She said. "You know about the Rinnegan?"

Blackjack nodded. "I should have know you have the eyes of Hagoromo."

"That's right, Dr. Black Jack? Since he had the same similar life as Hagoromo-sama does." Sakura comment.

"Yes, since I have the Pure Rinnegan like Hagoromo-sama, since Zangetsu and my new family give me life to live." Naruto said with Pinoco arrived with the tray of tea that she made. As he turn his head behind and stared at her, with Pinoco felt strange of what are those eyes. As Pinoco felt her spine shaken, as she nervously walk towards the coffee table but she couldn't hold it any longer, as Sakura stood on the couch and approaches to her and said. "Here let me help you." With polite tone, as Pinoco saw of how Sakura was nice. As she stop shaken and with Sakura take the tray and place it in the table. With Sakura took the tea and sit on the couch with Pinoco sit besides her.

"Is she assistant or daughter?" Naruto asked.

"Both," Black Jack answered. "She kind of nervous that she stared at your eyes."

So Naruto deactivate his dojutsu and said. "So, let's get our talk, shall we..."

With Pinoco saw his eyes change back, as she whispered to Sakura. "Hey, How does his eyes change back?"

Sakura whispered back. "We'll tell you later."

Black Jack spoke. "First you and her are better to introduced yourselves?"

Naruto nodded. "Very well, the name is Naruto Kurosaki," as turn his head to Sakura. "And the pink haired with lavender highlights is Sakura Haruno. My fiancee." That cause Pinoco sit next to her in awed.

As Black jack glance at Sakura of how she reminded himself as Kagome when he made relationship with his adopted son. Since he seen his loneliness? Since he remained of how he and his mother were deserted by his biological father. Since before he was alone at the time. Since the Kamigami (Gods) were offer a help for trained Hagoromo when he was neglected, since he reminded of how knows about him? Since the Naruto has the same suffering.

With the doctor has his eyes closed in admitted. As he heard Pinoco asked some questions about her beauty. As he look at Naruto and said. "Naruto-san, I know what you are here?"

Naruto smug smiled. "Yes, me and hime are hear to teach us about your skills in surgeon."

"I see, and that make it I've owned musuko (Son) in the first place." Black Jack stated.

That cause Pinoco heard that he said 'son' as she look at him and asked. "Doc, what you mean 'musuko'?"

Black Jack sighed. "Pinoco, there is something I will tell you a long time ago, before this clinic is unfinished..." As he started to told Pinoco everything. Since when she was listen the whole story.

**==Later at the long explanation and Tale==**

With a silent moment. Pinoko was stunned of Black Jack's tale about he adopted his first son that he raised that? Since he was admitted of how of how Hagoromo was ignored by his parents? Just like she was rejected by her sister. Since Black Jack teach his adopted son to be a surgeon.

Pinoko spread her arms. "Ac-chon-burike!" She exclaimed pressing her cheeks together with her hands. **(AN: In translation: fansub? "Omigewdness" and "Oh my goodness!" or "I don't believe it!" Since some the meaning behind her phase. As fore he name? Pinoko or Pinoco is fine.)**

Naruto and Sakura blinked twice of what that means in Pinoko's reaction? But what's that means, with Sakura asked. "How old are you, Pinoco-chan?"

With Pinoco eyes closed with pride. "I am 18 years old."

Naruto and Sakura was surprised of how this little girl is age 18? But how does it possible. With Naruto protested. "Why are you look 18? You look 7 or less?"

That cause Pinoco furious. "HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU MEANIE!"

With Naruto raise his hands in defense. "Woah, woah! Easy, I was just curious, that's all.." But that cause Sakrua giggled, with Black Jack answered in explained. "Pinoco was born in Teratogenous Cystoma; she was to be born as one half of a pair of twins, but instead, became trapped in a tumour in her sister's stomach at some point while they were still in the womb. Since I've created a false body to house the organs encased in the tomb, that will later I named her Pinoco. She went though a difficult rehabilation, mirroring the underwent as a child. She also learned how to cook, clean the house, operate and more."

"I see, you create a shell for Pinoco-chan." Sakura stated.

Black nodded. "Yes, and I took a picture from the child's magazine? Since her name is Romi."

"Yeah, since I was Romi-chan's first friend." Pinoco said. "More importantly, she is like me, too." **(Ep 61 End Black Jack.)**

"Sōdesu ka. (I see)" Naruto understand, but could not help with a smile. "Listen Pinoco? Me and Sakura-chan were gonna married til months ahead."

"Really!" Pinoco exclaimed. "But, aien't you too young to be married?" She added confused.

Naruto answered. "Age doesn't matter, Pinoco."

Sakura nodded for agreed. "That's right, since Naru-kun and I had a daughter is not same age as you."

"Really, what's her name?" The little girl asked.

"Her name is Norikio? Since I will bring her until then, it's a promise." Naruto said.

"Aramanchu! (Aye-aye!)" Pinoko respond with a 2 finger salute.

Black Jack could not help it, at the time. With Black Jack cough on their attention and announced. "Alright, I will teach you."

With Naruto and Sakura smile for they are prepared to learned.

**==With the Namikaze Family - Day 12==**

As the Namikaze family went on a trip to the Uzushio after they left Konoha for training? Since it was a bad idea if they attend to come by. Kushina was released on the Hospital after the hit of Naruto's Haki-enhance attack? But since They could not figured it out of what kind of jutsu and those skills of was? Since it good thing Naruto was calmed down for a bit since Minato's ANBU were reported that they will continue their training after Naruto and Sakura's learning to use the Mokuton with Tenzo or Yamato, ashe'll imprved their ninja arts. With Naruto knew about that since if they will trained there for make sure.

With Hitomi complained. "Kaa-san, how much further?" She asked.

"Almost there? Since I was like yourself from complain." Kushina stated.

"I know you look tired, but be patient and we are almost there." Minatoa siad.

Hitomi sighed of why Kushina and Minato continue walking with the small red head behind as she had something in her mind. 'I guess it's the only thing that I can become stronger to match up with Nii-san."

As Hitomi on deep thought as Kushina felt somthing is wrong? As he look her head in the sky, but she couldn't see the birds, as Kushina glance in her attention, with her eyes widen, as she ran to the area that's were the Uzu is, with Minato was confuse of what's going on, with him followed her.

As Kushina is reach to the edge of the cliff where the Uzushio is, as she reach and survey the area, and then with that man the older redden silent, with Minato look at his wife in wondered. "What is it, Kushina?"

Kushina pointed at where the Uzushio is, as Minato glance at the directions, and then that surprised as he step back shuddered. "Wha-But? Where is?" With Hitomi rushed over of what happen, but it turns out...she knew of what's all about.

But it turns out, the Islands of Uzugakure is missing!

"Wha...Where...Where is the Uzushio!?" Kushina disbelief. Without notice, a wood clone of Naruto watching of how since he was the one who use an illusion barrier to keep her out of this with a smirk.

_'That will teach them.'_

**==Konoha, near Kikyo Castle, later - Day 23==**

Kabuto and Baki were standing in the shadows talking as Hayate listened in on their conversation.

"You know, if they discover that we're secretly meeting here, the plot to destroy Konoha and…everything else we've planned…it will all come to naught! I heard you were Orochimaru's right-hand man, but…nonchalantly coming to meet with me despite having been found out by Konoha…you are quite the fool." Baki said.

"Actually…truth be told…I was found out by Naruto-kun, but since I made a terrible mistake for at least. I deliberately revealed myself to them… I wanted to see what the reaction from Konoha would be…and even after that, I still have a plan to kidnap Sasuke or Sayuri-chan." Kabuto said.

"You Oto ninja are the ones who proposed this scheme to us in the first place… but if you all continue with these blunders, we'll be forced to withdraw our support. Suna will not make our move until the very end. That is Kazekage-sama's will." Baki said.

'_What am I hearing…?'_ Hayate thought.

"This is the blueprint for all our plans." Kabuto said as he handed Baki a scroll "So…pass the information along soon…to your subordinates…please."

"Sure…" Baki said.

"Well, I'm done here…" Kabuto said.

'…_Our supposed ally, Sunagakure…is already in league with Oto…! I've got to let Sandaime-sama know right away…If Yodaime-sama is not around...!'_ Hayate thought before he moved to leave, but he made a small crunching sound, and the two enemy ninjas heard him.

"Oh…and one more thing… I'll take care of the cleanup… I'll find out who's on our tail and take care of him." Kabuto said.

"No… I'll do it…as a gesture of our allegiance. The least we Suna ninja can do is lend a helping hand. Besides…one little mouth…is no big deal." Baki said and Hayate knew that he'd been detected and both him and Baki shunshined up to a roof.

"Well, well… Proctor-san, why are you out here alone?" Baki asked as they both appeared on the roof.

"It seems I have no choice but to fight you. Cough." Hayate said as he got his katana while forming half a sign with his other hand.

"**‡Konoha-Ryu: Mikazuki no Mai!‡**" Hayate called out the name of his technique and quickly moved towards Baki before hitting said Suna-nin in the right shoulder.

"This move… the Konoha-Ryu: Mikazuki no Mai? You've mastered it… at such a young age! Leave it to Konoha to have its players lined up…" Baki said as Hayate attempted to pull the sword out again, but he quickly found that he wasn't able to.

'_What…? I can't pull my blade out…'_ He thought.

"Your blade-work is brilliant… but it's a simple task to halt a physical blade. However…" Baki said before held out his arm whit the index, thumb and middle finger pointing up "…blades of wind are impossible to stop." Baki then made a slashing motion with his hand.

'_What the…?'_ Were Hayate's last thoughts.

"Indeed." came a voice from behind the Suna jonin, before he was suddenly hit from behind by a fist made of shadows. Naruto appeared, he is now 15 in that age, and also his fiancee as well. As he was next to Hayate and grabbed his arm before turning to Baki. "Stay." ordered Naruto like he was ordering a child, before he took Hayate via Shunpo. Baki growled and ran back to the inn to prepare himself for the worst.

**==At the Konoha Hospital - Day 24==**

Three weeks have passed since the start of the month, and new feelings, and new revelations are about to be revealed.

"Welcome to Konoha Hospital...Sasuke?" Sakura said as she was at the info desk with a nurse outfit. Since she is a blood clone during 3 weeks back.

"What's up Sakura?" Sasuke replied.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I could say the same for you. I've never seen you around here before, especially dressed up like this. Are you dressing up this way so you can take of Naruto if he goes to the hospital?" Sasuke asked with a perverted grin but was then punched upside the head by a furiously blushing Sakura.

"You are such a pervert. I seriously don't know how Hinata can stand you sometimes!" Sakura yelled.

"Hinata? What are you talking about?" Sasuke said seriously, trying to deny things.

"Oh don't even try it Sasuke. Everyone knows you and Hinata are dating especially Itachi-san and your clan as well. I mean, you were about to upset Hitomi when she fought Hinata and you even knew things that only she could tell you. You would have to be a retard not to figure out what was going on." Sakura said with a smirk as she had the Uchiha blushing, "She's in room 301." Sakura said and Sasuke nodded before leaving. "Oh and you guys keep it down alright?" Sakura snickered.

"OH GROW UP!" Sasuke roared as he figured out the sexual undertone, and headed toward the elevator. Once he was on the third floor, he left the elevator and headed for room 301. He was about to open it when Hiashi Hyuuga came out of it.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Hiashi said in a polite tone. The clan leader had liked the boy around his daughter when the boy brought her back home from training a bit, especially because of his friend Fugaku at the time and the fact that the Hyuuga and Uchiha used to have a rivalry made things worse. But since he seen his eldest daughter wearing a cross on his wrist that it formed into a bow.

"Lord Hiashi Hyuga." Sasuke said, and then he entered the room. There, he saw Hinata lightly depressed on her bed.

"Hinata-chan! Did he say anything or do anything to you!" Sasuke said as he walk over to his girlfriend.

"He proud of me a little...for losing to Hitomi, and even he watch me that he use the Kojaku bow in first time to fight Hitomi." Hinata answered as she tried not to cry, "I...didn't disappoint you...did I?" Hinata asked.

"Of course not! You could never disappoint me Hinata-chan!" Sasuke replied, shocked that she would ask such a question. Then in a surprising move, Hinata grabbed hold of Sasuke's shirt.

"Well... Does everything I do disappoint him?! I try, since I got heavy injured since Sakura-san healed me, since he impressed me, I...I train so hard just to be strong in his eyes Sasuke-kun, I really do! But...it's always the same, he always berates me! I...I just don't know what to do anymore...Sasuke-kun." Hinata said as she broke down and started to cry. Then, she gasped as Sasuke kissed her some of her tears.

"Listen to me Hinata-chan, did you think you did your best?" Sasuke asked with a genuine smile on his face. Hinata nodded and he continued, "Well then, it doesn't matter what others think, as long as you know you did your best, it's all that matters so don't let him get to you okay, Hinata-chan?" Sasuke smiled.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said as she wiped her tears and smiled.

"Such a heartwarming conversation! Oh otouto, I never knew you had such a romantic side!" Itachi said as he tears flowing from his eyes after watching the scene.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, NII-SAN? BETTER YET HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" Sasuke asked as he and Hinata were startled by his older brother.

"Keep it down Sasuke, we are in a hospital." Itachi said, completely ignoring Sasuke's question.

"Seriously, why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh for no reason really, just wanted to annoy you Sasuke since it's so much fun!" Itachi said with a stupid grin.

"You're impossible." Sasuke sighed.

"Itachi-san, how are you?" Hinata asked.

"Fine, Anyways Sasuke, we gotta head back so we can train some more." Itachi said,

"Now?" Sasuke whined as he wanted to spend more time with Hinata.

"Yes, now unless you want to get crushed by Sabaku no Gaara, the Sand Manipulator of Sand, Sasuke." Itachi said with a serious look on his face. "Since I asked permission on tou-san and Hokage-sama for leave."

"Alright, you got a point. Oh well, I guess I'll see you later Hinata-chan." Sasuke smiled. "And we better brng kakashi-sensei along, and also stop by to Kusa."

"Why, Kusa?" Itachi wondered.

"I better buy another sword that made from Kusa." Sasuke explained.

Itachi nodded for understand, as he heading off with Sasuke followed.

"Matte Sasuke-kun, I need to ask you something." Hinata said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I...I know you're angry at Hitomi for what she hit me hard...but don't blame her for what Naruto-senpai ignorance." Hinata said.

"You know I can never say no to you. But that's okay, Hinata-chan. I won't blame her for this." Sasuke smirked and then left with his brother.

"She seems like the kind of woman will be added to the Uchiha clan needs to joined the alliance." Itachi said as the two Uchiha brothers were outside the hospital.

"It's not only you that changed me...she also changed me. Her kindness and love helped me overcome the grief and void I had in my heart." Sasuke said.

"I see." Itachi said.

The Former Sandaime Hokage was in his room, look in at the pictures of the deceased Hokages, as he reminisced of his conversation with the Hokage a couple two weeks ago.

_'So, it was 'Him' after all.'_

**==At the Roof of the Hokage's Tower==**

"Today, we are going to have our history lesson outside." Iruka said as he had gathered his class on top of the academy building near the Hokage mountain where all four faces of the Hokages were sculpted onto.

"As you all know, these stone carvings all represent the Hokages, from the first to the fourth." Iruka said as he started his lecture.

_'Big difference from that geezer of today. And event the Yodaime.'_ Konohamaru snicked mentally as he compared the stone carvings to his grand-father's current appearance.

"Iruka-sensei! Who's the fifth?" A girl asked.

"Well, it hasn't been decided yet but...it may be your sensei!" Iruka said with a grin.

"Ah yes. A joke is always good from time to time. Looks like you have a nice class Iruka." The Former Hokage laughed with his pipe in his mouth.

"Hokage-sama..." Iruka laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's Sandaime-sama!" One of the students exclaimed.

"Ah! What are you doing here, geerzer?!" Konohamaru asked.

"I came to look at the faces as well." The Hokage said.

"Perfect timing. Can you come over here please Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked.

"Sure." The Hokage nodded and walked over to Iruka.

"This is the owner of the third face on that mountain, Sandaime Hokage. Sandaime was said to be the strongest of all and was even called the Professor because of his genius." Iruka lectured.

"Hey Iruka! Don't use the past tense." The Hokage reprimanded the chunnin.

"Gomen, Hokage-sama." Iruka laughed nervously.

"NANI? Is that geezer really that strong? Doesn't look like it to me!" One of the male students asked.

'Yup, exactly.' Konohamaru said mentally.

"Hey! To be given the name Hokage means that you are the strongest in the village!" Iruka yelled.

"Alright! Then I'll be become the Godaime Hokage cause you'd be cool and strong right?" One of the male students exclaimed.

"Not with your grades you won't..." Iruka said, shooting the boy's argument down.

"Ha, ha! I'll be counting on you guys! Unlike me, you kids are really young, the name Hokage may come from someone in your group." The Hokage laughed and then smirked, "You only get one life so don't try to choose an impossible path. Live and die as you like, however..protecting a precious person. You must never forget to protect those precious to you." The Hokage added on.

"A precious person?" A student asked.

"Someone that you acknowledge with your heart, your love and trust. Do you have someone like that?" The Hokage asked.

"Yeah, my brother and parents." One student replied.

"For me it's my friends." Another said.

"Then Hokage-sama? Do you have someone like that?" A student asked.

"Of course I do." The Hokage answered.

"WHO? WHO?" The students asked.

"My grandson Konohamaru," The Hokage began to say causing his grandson to grin, "And everyone in this village too." The Hokage grinned, _'Just like you used to, Minato, for once and that is why, despite what has been disrespected your action, as a family, I will fight every fiber of my soul to protect this village along with Naruto-kun.'_ The Hokage added mentally.

**==At the Konoha Hospital==**

"Excuse me!" A long brown hair and light brown eyes said as she entered the hospital with a flower in her hand.

"Yes?" Sakura (Clone) asked as she gaze at the girl with flowers on her hands.

"I was wondering of where can which room is Rock Lee?" She asked.

"Hey, huh... you're Yakumo Kurama, correct?" Sakura asked.

As the girl named Yakumo nodded.

With the lavnder-rosette glance at the flowers on her hands, "who are these flowers for?" Sakura asked.

"They're...they're for Lee-kun." Yakumo said with a blush.

"Really? Wow, I never knew you liked him, Yakumo-san!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well I do. He's someone very precious person to me. He's always been supportive of me to teach me to preformed taijutsu and there for me when I needed the most. I'm also here because I want to be there for him since he can longer be a shinobi..." Yakumo said, the part sadly. Since Yakumo fix her condition by Naruto.

"So you've heard the news?" Sakura asked.

"Gai-san told me about it while I wasn't ready. Apparently, that sand guy crushed his arm and legthat you healed . I hope he pays for what he did to Lee!" Yakumo said.

"Don't worry, Sasuke will beat him!" Sakura grinned. "And also with Naruto-kun's match against Hitomi."

"I heard Naruto-san is fighting with the Hokage's daughter?" Yakumo asked.

"Yep and he will win, I just know it believe with his student." Sakura said. "And also they will be match between Naruto-kun and Hitomi."

"You really do believe in Naruto don't you Sakura-san?" Yakumo asked, startling the girl whose features then softened.

"I do, ever since in the academy, I've always believed he could do anything and everything he set his sights on, he always did it in the end. That's why I believe he will beat Hitomi, and also with Sasuke and Gaara, for Lee's sake." Sakura said.

"Arigato Sakura-san, that means alot to me." Yakumo smiled.

"Now, let's go cheer Lee up." Sakura smiled.

They both headed for his room and entered it but then they didn't see him inside but rather outside, doing push-ups with a nurse there trying to stop him.

"Lee-kun..." Yakumo said.

"Lee-san! Please you must stop this! Your body isn't..." The nurse started to say.

"Please be quiet for a bit!" Lee said, cutting her off, surprising everyone, _'I am not finished yet.'_ He said mentally as images of Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kurotsuchi came up in his mind.

"199..." Lee said as he struggled to the push-ups and then finally gave out and fell to the ground, fatigued. The girls quickly rushed out to him.

"I'll bring in the stretcher." The nurse said and ran off to get it.

"You see, that is the reason why I fell in love with him, Sakura-san. No matter what happens...he never gives up of what he told me...never." Yakumo said, crying.

"Yakumo-san." Sakura said with concerned.

"Maybe, I can help Lee for sure!" A voice came in, as the clone Sakura recognized that voice, as Yakumo and Sakura turn their attention and saw Sakura? That surprised them that she look 15? With the blood clone Sakura thought._ 'If she's here... then that means the training is finished!'_

"Sa-Sakura-san?" Yakumo shuttered.

**==Meanwhile==**

Blood clone Naruto and his clones were training near the waterfalls in order to complete 'New' Jutsu for Mokuton. Since He felt the reiatsu that means the original returned.

'All right, it seems I've almost finished, then the boss will be here, right about now..." Naruto (Clone) said mentally.

"Well, you're sure training hard, Naruto Kurosaki." said a familiar voice.

"Sabaku No Gaara." Naruto said.

"It's nice to see you a few days before the exam Naruto, and it better I will have your blood. Wouldn't want to kill you if you were in a weakened state. That would be very boring." Gaara said grinning.

"Why are you here?" Naruto growled.

"I came here to talk with my adversary, that's all." Gaara said.

"Talk? You've got to be kidding me." Naruto said.

"Oh but it's true. Trust me Naruto, I will kill you but not here. The chunnin exam arena will make a far better place for your grave. After I will deal with the Uchiha." Gaara said with a smirk.

"Sorry Gaara but I don't plan on dying yet. I still have my business." Naruto said.

"What is your business? Is it that Namikaze girl?" Gaara said.

"It's none your business." Naruto growled.

"Then why did you have to killed her on purposed?" Gaara mocked him.

Naruto glared at Gaara with rage, since it it annoys him.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. If you do beat me, you'll find out soon enough." Gaara grinned evilly.

"What do we have here? I leave for just a little while and someone is harassing my clone." A another familiar voice as he entered the scene. As they saw Naruto with a oldest appearance with Gaara eyes widen of he saw the older Naruto as turn his glance and with a answer. "A bunshin?"

"Yes, since those clones were distracted," Naruto Original, as he glance at the Blood clone Naruto. "Good job." AS with the clone nodded.

"Hmm, it seems our conversation has to end here Naruto. Oh well, see you at your funeral, Naruto KUrosaki." Gaara said with a crazed look and then left.

As Naruto glance at his blood clone. "Didn't he suspecting me that I was gone?" He asked, as the clone shook his head that's a no. "Good," Original replied, as he his hidden blade extract and stab the clone, and the Naruto dissolved into puddle of blood. Real Naruto used water Jutsu on ground to wash all traces of blood to prevent suspicious. With Naruto close his eyes that got all the info. _'Good, they did taught us to control our Mokuton, good. In the maintain nothing and it seems that those Namikaze is wasted their time for trained in the Uzu, huh! Good thing I send a Moku Bunshin to Uzushio in the forest to watch if see they arrived.'_ With that he shunpo'd to Haruno Residence to get their little angel, Noriko. He and Sakura haven't seen their daughter before the training is begun.

**==With Sasuke==**

"Alright Sasuke, let's take a break." Itachi asked.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, with his Sharingan still on and have been on for the past 3/4 of this month, since he got back in Kusa. Since Naruto's help for being a Quincy. And with a scroll that Naruto give him with Santouryu.

"Because I want to check something with you." Itachi said. He walked up to the younger Uchiha and then took a piece of paper out, "Here, put your hand on this paper and something will happened." Itachi said.

Sasuke then put his hand on the paper and it suddenly crumpled.

"Nice. It seems your elemental affinity is Lightning, Raiton." Itachi said. "Just like Imouto when she has Fire and Water."

"Not bad. Do you know any Raiton jutsus?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope but maybe the person hiding behind that those bushes does. Come out whoever you are." Itachi said and a few seconds later, Kakashi came out.

"Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I heard about you have the same Affinity like I have. Anyway, lucky for you guys, I know some lightning jutsus. Do you want me to teach you one?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Alright, Sasuke. Watch closely." Kakashi said then did a couple of seals and then put his right hand down and clutched it with his left hand. Electricity then started to generate from his right hand.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"That is my original technique, the **Chidori**. It's a high-speed thrust that requires the Sharingan in order to be most effective and can only be fired 2 or 3 times at max." Kakashi explained. "But it's a B-Rank Assassination jutsu."

**==At the Gates of Konoha==**

As there two women approaches the gate to the village, a blonde with an incredibly huge bust wearing a green haori with a 'Gamble' in it and a dark haired woman wearing a kimono holding a pig.

"Can't believe hope I can get to see Hitomi for until sure. Damn, they still ignored her."

"I know Tsunade-sama? But you come a long wa from home, just cause of your action!" Shizune said with a disappointed expression.

"Wait, Shizune, I've was made a mistake, okay!" Tsunade protested. "Hope the perv is there, as well? Maybe a usual bathhouse, again." She guessed. "And also I better make my way to the Hospital of how's everything in the staff?" Then before she think something during her last jackpot in the slot machine that reach to Tripe 7. And that proves that something's not gonna happen.

"Hope so, I think." Shizune said, before sighing. then she thought herself mentally in her mind.  
><em><br>'Naruto-kun, hope that I can see your for see his match.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 Ended<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>==Omake==<strong>

* * *

><p>Sparring Season<p>

**==Squad 8's dojo==**

As Naruto sparring many seated officers from the different Division, while Sakura training with Captain Unohana to share many knowledge in medical, and along with her Lieutenant. With Naruto defeat many members in different squad like Squad 11? Since the they specialized in Swordsmanship and close combat.

With Naruto wielding a bokken on his shuolders, since Naruto defeat Ikkaku? Since he is the best fighter in the squad along with his friend Yumichika.

"Airight... Who's next?" Naruto said, that made the Squad members were nervous of what he deseat their best members, and then a voice called in.

"I will!" A voice called in that entered the field, with Naruto rolled his eyes attention of he saw a man.

He is a large, beefy man with thick, bushy eyebrows and long, double-braided hair. He wears a customized version of the standard Shinigami uniform, which leaves the left side of his chest and abdomen bare. He has a tattoo of three tomoe, encircling each other on his left shoulder. As he haad a bokken on his right hand.

"I will be your opponent!" A man standing front of Naruto and introdused. "I am 8th Squad 3rd Seat Officer, Tatsufusa Enjouji!"

"And I will be the one will defeat you! *chuckled*hahahahaa!" Tatsufusa mocked him. "The moment I appeared here, and You can't defeat my 'great defense'." As raised his bokken, while Naruto still standing.

"WAAAAACHAAAAAAAAA!" Tatsufusa before swinging his bokken in a random, almost idiotic fashion while simultaneously making ridiculous sound effects. "Wachacha! Wachachachachacha! Wacha! Wacha! WACHA!" he continue swing his sword. "Well? Well? What's wrong?! Wachachachachachachacha!" As Naruto was oblivious of what an idiot who became 3rd seat officer like him.

"What's wrong, boy? Confuse?!" Tatsufusa stated. As he viewed that swing his bokken around his body leaving his face opened.

"Don't feel bad, you needn't be embarrassed." He stated. "This is normal. After all, this is the technique of a Great Sword Master, Tatsufusa Enjouji. It has never once in history in defe-*POW*" He cut off by a punch by Naruto with a oblivious expression, as he sent on the air breaching through the sealing on the dojo leaving his body print.

"WASHA!" Tatsufusa were has sent in the sky as that with a blink of light appeared.

Naruto shook his head and with a dryly look. "Really, a 'great defensive technique'? What a joke, since that technique has many opens." He comment.

At the outside of the barracks with a cue of a crow appeared passing by with a "Ō... Ahō... AHŌ!"

**Omake Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto U.N. Kurosaki new Zanpakuto (Fanmade)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shinku Mangetsu<strong>

**Describe:** Onimusha 3 Enja Whip Sword, Red cloth hilt and Bronze Cross Tsuba(Guard)  
><strong>Command:<strong> Turn the Moon into Crimson light

It's a Kido-base zanpakuto. it has Kushina's soul in the blade, as it binds individuals, while use to slash whips enemies. With it whips to extended the blades range.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 Complete<strong>  
><strong>Date: <strong>7/12/2014/7:14pm - 7/12/2014/7:30pm

* * *

><p><strong>There, it seems Naruto and Sakura meet Ichigo's friends. And it seems Rukia missed him so much, as long as they prepared for their training. Sorry, about the Black Jack anime? Since I've check the Xover of Black Jack? Those stories were pretty short like the other stories. As Now They learned to use the way of the Scalpel. Since They are now Medical Master for sure, with Sasuke training, and sorry about that? Since I forgot Haku after the Preliminary Rounds, as Zabuza trained his adopted son. And that will be interesting. Please Review and DON'T Give me Tha<strong>t **"your grammar is terrible"!**


	22. Chapter 21: 1M Training & Business P2

Chapter 21: One Month Training Finished and Taking Some Business Part 2

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story / Less Namikaze Bashing / Space/Time Dimensional

_The Scalpel of Hope, 24/7 Days The battle has come, and the preparation of the War_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I forgot something? One of the Character in 'Black Jack' named Pinoco has a Tomboyish Personality? Just like Kushina when she was a Tomboy. And same Warning in Chapter 20.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~Author's Message~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ShaDoWrAVen15: Thanks for the advise, and since many users or non-users give me those crappy reviews.<strong>

**NatsuSparda09828: I already come up with that idea? Since I will write a simulation and added it to all the jutsu in the battle.**

**mangaka225, the Non-user: Thanks, for at least.**

**vergil234: Next Chapter will be Naruto and Hitomi's fight. Your Review is confirm.**

* * *

><p><strong>(A Special Song for the Intro? Since it's my favorites Anime.)<strong>  
><strong>(Black Jack OP1 - "Gekkouka" - Youtube Location: 21 - Black Jack, opening Gekkouka.)<strong>

**(Music Play)**

Kanashige ni saku hana ni Kimi no omokage wo mita Daisuki na ame na no ni Naze ka kyou wa tsumetakute

Awaku hakanaku yoru ni yurarete Tameiki hitotsu ochita hanabira

Tsuki no kakera wo atsumete Yume wo kazari nemuru Toki no suna chiribamete mo Ano koro e kaerenai

Futtou miageta hoshizora Mata kimi wo sagashiteta Ikutsu yoru wo kowareba Namida wa tsuyosa ni naru

Kisetsu wa meguri mori wa sorerare Kaze wa kanaete omoi afurete

Aitakute itoshikute Furetakute kurushikute Todokanai tsutawaranai Kanawanai toosugite Ima wa mou kimi wa inai yo

Chiriyuku to shiru hana wa soredemo Tsuyoku ikiteru iro azayaka ni

Tsuki no kakera wo atsumete Yume wo kazari nemuru Toki no suna chiribamete mo Ano koro e kaerenai

Aitakute itoshikute Furetakute kurushikute Todokanai tsutawaranai Kanawanai toosugite Ima wa mou kimi wa inai yo

(Instrument Play - 1:21)

The artist of life who produces miracles with his godlike scalpel skills.

The surgeon whom the era has yearned for,

Black Jack.

**(Music Ended)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously - Recap)<strong>

_"Can't believe hope I can get to see Hitomi for until sure. Damn, they still ignored her."_

_"I know Tsunade-sama? But you come a long wa from home, just cause of your action!" Shizune said with a disappointed expression._

_"Wait, Shizune, I've was made a mistake, okay!" Tsunade protested. "Hope the perv is there, as well? Maybe a usual bathhouse, again." She guessed. "And also I better make my way to the Hospital of how's everything in the staff?" Then before she think something during her last jackpot in the slot machine that reach to Tripe 7. And that proves that something's not gonna happen._

_"Hope so, I think." Shizune said, before sighing. then she thought herself mentally in her mind._  
><em><br>'Naruto-kun, hope that I can see your for see his match.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Starts)<strong>

**==With Tsunade - At the Hospital==**

When she approached the hospital as she open the doors, which caused the doctors and patients in the hospital attention when they saw one of the respectful kunoichi during the 2nd Shinobi War.

That woman was Tsunade Senju. She slowly made her way to the receptionist's counter.

As Tsunade approached the desk and said. "Where is the patient that during the Chunin Exam Preliminary?" She asked.

"Room 301? Since Haruno-san's shift is done, during the surgical procedure." Receptionist nurse said.

That made Tsunade shocked. "Wait a minute? What did you mean 'during the surgical procedure'?" She asked.

"Well... There is a nurse that during when Lee's visitor, Kurama-san brought some flowers for the patient with her accompany with Haruno-san at the time?" Nurse said. "But...*sigh* I guess you better ask Miharu-san? She is the only nurse that witnessed surgery procedure." She informed.** (AN: Miharu is a OC character that came from some my old favorite Animes at the time. I decide to named all the OCs that from Naruto series.)**

"Thank you." Tsunade said and made her way up the stairs to see the patient's room.

Tsunade had just found the Room '301' and made her way towards it. She open the door but before she look around and saw the nurse checking Lee's condition status and saw the flowers next to him with a IV beside the bed. With the nurse turn her attention on the door and saw Tsunade with a surprised expression. "Tsunade-sama, what brings you here?" A nurse name MIharu said.

Tsunade replied. "I heard from the receptionist that informed me that you witnessed the young Haruno's surgery procedure. Why did is she recommended in the Medical core?"

"During the end of the Preliminary rounds? Suginami-san have her to our core. Since she persisted healed Lee-san's joints during the match against the Suna-nin maniac? After that, she use some kind of summon that he witnessed that form into a white energy or chakra field surrounds him and healed his injures." Miharu explained.

"What?! A summon that creates a energy field that heals Lee's joints?" Tsunade exclaimed before thought. _'I better tell Minato some questions.' _Then she asked the nursed. "But what about the surgery procedure?" She asked.

"That's what I was trying to tell you about that subject?" Miharu stated, as she finished the results, as she stood and said. "Follow me, Tsunade-sama. You should have to see this." And heading to the archives with Tsunade followed.

**==Konoha Hospital - Archive Room==**

With Miharu shown Tsunade to read the latest record during she heading to her home, with minutes reading the file, that made her drop the folder with a disbelief expression of how operations is success? Who could a civilian-born be skilled in scalpel? But how Tsunade was impressed Sakura's skills. She could not believe of how Sakura was extremely surpassed her during her travels. But at the time when before she trained Hitomi and rejected Naruto when he was 7 or less.

"How can that be?!" Tsunade exclaimed.

She should have except him, that happen. Many villagers keep ignored Hitomi and herself, during the argument of Naruto during years ago when she busted his shop by forcing him to under the apprenticeship. But it was a bad idea for Tsunade forcefully convinced.

"Tell me what happen during I was gone?" Tsunade asked before looking at Miharu.

"Well... It's about when Lee-san pushed himself from his push-ups when Haruno-san and Kurama-san arrived then..." Miharu started to explaining the tale.

**==Flashback - Later Day 24==**

**_(Black Jack OST - 02 - Miracle - Start)_**

_"Maybe, I can help Lee for sure!" A voice came in, as the clone Sakura recognized that voice, as Yakumo and Sakura turn their attention and saw Sakura? That surprised them that she look 15? With the blood clone Sakura thought. 'If she's here... then that means the training is finished!'_

_"Sa-Sakura-san?" Yakumo shuttered._ _With Miharu saw Older Sakura that she look like 15 or 16?_

_"That's right? Since the 'Sakura' you knew was a clone (bunshin)." Sakura replied/stated, as she glance at her clone. "Right?" With her clone nodded before saying. "Before I went to Head of this hospital? I told the manager for the permission for the surgery and he inclined, since I had discussed with Gai-san yesterday, due of Lee-san's condition..."_

**_'==Inside Flashback - Yesterday Day 23=='_**

_"Gai-san..." A voice called, making Gai attention before he'll visit his student, with the Greatest Taijutsu Expert was surprised of the change of growth appearance of Sakura? Due the training with Black Jack with Naruto cause their age change. And now they are change into 16._ **(AN: Got the idea from the** **Blonds Have More Fun by EroSlackerMicha**.)

"Sakura?" Gai exclaime

_"Yes, Gai-san? I been change age with Naruto-kun, during our training in our long time." Sakura stated. "And the 'Sakura' you knew was a bunshin."_

_"Impossible! There is no way someone like you and Sakura were change your age." Gai exclaimed disbelief._

_"Yes, it's possible, We been training in a 'special place' that we past time and space to chance our age, but befoe that! Since I've check the X-ray structure of his joints that Gaara crushed them along with this spinal column that damage his body due of the Hachimon; Tomoe's effect? Since I will fix his spine." Sakura stated, that made Gai surprised with awed of Sakura will treated Lee for sure._

_"Really?" Gai exclaimed, that made Sakura nodded._

_"So Sakura, did you check his result?" Gai asked before change the subject of cocern about his student as he and Sakura were talking about his condition when she was diagnosed his structures._

_"If my heart to tell you this, but he will resume his Shinobi career." Sakura said smiled, causing Gai gasp with awed._

_"Y...you mean it?" Gai seriously._

_"Yes, I am possibly the only person in the world same level as Tsunade, that would have a chance at healing the kind of injury he have suffered. The damage to the nerves in your spine is much greater than any doctor here likely knows like Namekuji Tsunade-hime (Slug Princess Tsunade). And even if I did perform the surgery, the odds are 50-50 at best." Sakura said in stated._

_"You mean a fifty chance for success and a fifty for failure?" Guy asked in shocked._

_"Hai, I am aware of his risked. I'm been researched the structures from my 'new sensei' during I've left with Naruto secretly. On the positive fifty; it could go either as a fully success which will allow Lee to return to being a ninja, a partially success that will better allow Lee to have a normal life but not a ninja life, or will leave him as he is now with no chance of ever improving..." Sakura explained. "...And I made the result... The successful of his chance of the surgery in Lee's processed in 75%."_

_Gai was shocked of how skillful in Sakura's medical? Since she was far equal then Tsunade herself. Since she left Konoha after the argument with Naruto and his former family._

_With Sakura closed her eyes and announced. "But you better get payed since I wasn't full-fledged Medical Nin until I have passed the test."_

_"But, how cost is it?" Gai asked._

_"But...you better payed us with 10,000,000 ryou." Sakura offered._

_"10,000,000?!" Gai shocked. "That was expensive like Naruto-otouto's business!" He outrageous._

_"Please, calm down? Since you are Naru-kun's first sensei, right?" Sakura said to him to calm down, that made Gai nodded. "Since you are the first person who kind to trained him, since it was the best he thank you for gratitude for you kindness? I will discount you the price by 5,000,000 for til you earned some funds when you have missions."_

_With Gai was awed of how he give Naruto some lessons in basic taijutsu, since Naruto was owned him for everything he have done to him. He found hope for his student to achieved his dreams to be a better Taijutsu specialist. "Thank you." Gai thanking Sakura. "And also I owned my youthful otouto Naruto as well,"_

_"Anytime, Gai-san." Sakura replied calmly. "And considered to be the guest for our wedding."_

_Gai shocked. "You're getting married?" He asked_ _in serious._

_"Hai, Naruto-kun and I are planning for the big event to announced the news in public and the maintain after having discussed about Lee-san's condition." Sakura discussed. "You be welcome to our guest the witnessed to our wedding. And lastly keep it secret? Since only Naruto will made an announced."_

_Gai was surprised of the result that Naruto is going to be married? Since his student Lee was obsessed girls that he want to go with Sakura? Since he told his protege that he is already taken by Naruto. But since he need to trained harder for her heart. But Gai was told by Yakumo Kurama. He knew she was crushed with his student? But she told him will wait for the opportunity to get the chance to tell him, with Gai replied._

_"Yes, I will be honored, and I will keep a secret until the finals, I'll asked you to do it. with Naruto's offered." Gai approved. "But please, save my precious youthful student!"_

_"Don't worry," Sakura suggested. "I guarantee his safety." As she went to Lee's room. Without notice? One of the nurse name Miharu before she went to her shift and heard everything that Naruto Kurosaki is married Sakura? Since they secretly prepared for the finals._

**_'==Inside Flashback Ended=='_**

_"We will begun the surgery." Sakura declared with the nurses brought the stretcher for Lee, with Miharu knew about? But she decide to keep it a secret for time being. Before she'll dissolved her blood clone later._

_With Sakura put on the Surgical Scrubs, then follow with Bio-mask and cap, and wore the a gloves on the right, and the left with a view of Sakura's face, as she ready to begun to operation._

**_==Konoha Hospital - Operation Room==_**

_With the High Lights-on in the operation room, with Lee is on the bed on behind with a breathing mask._

_"Let's begin..." Sakura begun the surgery._

_"Hai." The Sakura-clone replied, as she'll assist the Original Sakura. And the rest nodded along with Miharu? Since she joined in to witnessed._

_As Sakura took out her hand and offered. "Scalpel." With the Sakura-clone give the scalpel to Sakura. As the begun to cut Lee's back, with a stroke cuts with dressing forceps 18cm and the other, and she called. "Drain." With the male staff memeber replied. "Inserting the drain." With the he instructed. "Pulse?" Sakura asked. With another staff replied. "76. All normal." With Sakura working Lee's spine column. "Clamps." Sakura offered, with Sakura-clone replied. "Hai." As he give her the clamps. "Vacuum."_ As she continue treated Lee's structure.

_As one of the staffs admitted of witnessed her skills. "Amazing. Look at her work." He comment._

_"She has a fast, yet accurate approach." Another staff member comment._

_"She is even faster then Tsunade-sama herself." As the female staff comment of her skills in scalpel is extramely amazing_

_"Yeah, she's really beyond us. And include Tsunade-sama."_

_'This level of operation is not problem. Since thanks to Blackjack-sensei to teach me and Na-kun with the skills in scalpel, after all.' Sakura admitted._ _With Sakura hit the books as she worked hard to find a way to improve Lee's chances due under the guidance of Dr. Black Jack. By the time Gai had finally made his decision, With Sakura had managed to improve the odds of success from 50% to 75% completely. After telling Lee this before he woke up, he decided to take the risk and have the surgery though in truth, he was going to go through with it anyways. She been spending hours to analyses his system._

**_==In Few Hours later==_**

**_(Black Jack OST - 02 - Miracle - Ended)_**

_With that Sakura place the Dressing Forceps 18cm in the liquid tray along with the tools, with that Sakura sighed. "What's the status at the patient?"_

_"Everything is normal, Sakura-san. His vital is stable completely." He stated._

_"The operation has been completely successfully." Sakura announced the staff. "I appreciate the staff's help." With that Sakura leaving the operation with her clone followed, with the staff members begun to clap their hands of how amazed of her skills, with Miharu was stunned of her skills amazing._

**_==At Outside in the Operation Room - Before the Operation Starts==_**

_With Gai was sitting waiting chairs hoping Lee is feel better, until the operation is success. As he recalled the day where Team Gai first met with introduced last year. With Yakumo? Since she was concern about him._

_**==Gai's Flashback Started==**_

_**(Naruto OST1 - Sadness and Sorrow - Start)**_

_"SENSEI!" Lee yelled as he raised his hand. "I want to prove that even a person who can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu… can still become a splendid ninja! It's my only goal!"_

_'He's got good eyes…' Gai thought before Neji chuckled and Lee stood up while pointing an accusing finger at the Hyuga._

_"HEY! What's so funny?" he yelled._

_"You say you can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu and yet you want to become a great ninja? Are you retarded or what?" Neji asked with a smirk, causing Lee to lower his head in shame until…_

_"Nonsense! As long as you have passion, nothing is impossible to accomplish! Along with a good rival, if you give it all of your hard work into it, you'll definitely become a great ninja!" Gai said._

_It was then that Lee decided to admire Gai-sensei…_

_"Let's just get this over with. Besides, I doubt you'll back down." Kakashi said in a bored tone as he Gai were standing in the middle of the street._

_"So what will it be this time? A taijutsu competition? A 100-meter dash?" Gai asked._

_"None of that nonsense. A simple janken should do it." Kakashi replied._

_"Janken?" Gai asked, somewhat disappointed._

_"Yep. Besides, they say that with great luck comes great power and responsibility." Kakashi said._

_"I see…" Gai said._

_"Why is Kakashi doing this? He doesn't want to fight?" Neji asked as he and Lee were looking from a balcony under the two jounins._

_"That's what it seems like." Lee answered._

_"I'll do it and if by chance I lose, I promise to run 500 laps around Konoha on my hands!" Gai boasted._

_"Here you again with your self-imposed rules." Kakashi said._

_"What an idiot, can you actually do something like that? What a kid." Neji said._

_'Even for Gai-sensei, that's a bit reckless.' Lee thought._

_"JANKEN!" Both jounins yelled out._

_**==Gai's Flashback Ended==**_

_As Gai that he remember that he found Lee in the Academy last night._

_**==Flashback - Academy -The Spot that Team Gai is formed==**_

_Later that night, Gai finds Lee sitting at the place where Team Gai first met._

_"Hmm, I knew I would find you here." Gai said as he puts his hand on his student's shoulder._

_"G…Gai-sensei." Lee said, "Why are you here?" Lee asked._

_"Because I know everything about you, Lee!" Gai said and then gave Lee a grin that had a twinkle in it._

_"The first time I became a genin, this is where I swore my dream, my entire purpose for my life. Neji laughed at me back then but I was serious about it. Besides, sensei told me that if I competed with my rivals and made the best of my youth, I would become a splendid ninja. That hard work is required to get there." Lee said before chuckling and continuing,_

_"I was grateful because during my years at the academy, I didn't have many friends or teachers who told me those things. So I was relieved when I didn't know what to do, a path would appeared in front of me. It was to put hard work into everything and one time, when I was down to my tears and thinking that beating a genius with effort only was impossible, sensei told me that you are a genius at putting your heart into everything you do. That is also when I learned the importance of believing in myself." Lee said and then began to shake and tears started to fall down on his bandages on his hands._

_"But just this once, I don't know that I'll get anywhere, even if I try, even if I believe in myself! Gai-sensei, please tell me…" Lee cried out as the dam broke, "Why does something like that only happens to me? What…what should I do? TELL ME!" Lee cried._

_'Aiming to become an excellent taijutsu specialist was all he had until now.' Gai thought, 'How painful it must be… He is being unreasonably deprived all of his dreams and wishes.' Gai thought as he looked at Lee's crutches, and he then remembered what One of the Medical Nin during the match against Gaara said on the last part._

_"This kid's body is so destroyed…he'll never recover enough to be a shinobi again."__ - The medic name Suginami told him._

_"Lee…If you want to be saved from your pain, you must prepare yourself!" Gai said._

_"Does that mean…prepare myself to give up on my dreams?" Lee asked._

_"If you lose your dreams, then you will end suffering more than you are now…We're such fools that once we lose our nindos, we can't live on. It's the same for the both of us. Since the doctors told me to taking their surgery until Tsunade-sama is arrived? Since Sakura was the only person has her skills that equal then Tsunade-sama. Take the surgery, Lee!" Gai said._

_"I remember that one time when you went against Kakashi-sensei in a game of janken. Sensei then said that with luck comes great power…that surgery that the doctor told has also has a 50-50 chance of life and death…but it is different from Janken!" Lee said._

_"Let me tell you something Lee. In the world of the martial arts, the one who does not believe will always be the one defeated, do you understand? Basically, one can only succeed if they believe in victory. When they do so, then nothing is impossible and there is nothing they can not succeed in! And if by some chance the surgery fails, then I will die with you! My nindo has been to raise you as a great ninja and that's a promise that I will never break!" Gai said and then gave Lee his nice-guy pose._

_"Arigato, Gai-sensei!" Lee said as he hugged his sensei and then cried._

_"It's alright Lee. Everything will be alright." Gai said._

_**(Naruto OST1 - Sadness and Sorrow - Ended)**_

_**==Flashback Ended==**_

_With Gai was concerned about his student along with Yakumo, then they heard footsteps on their attention, as the taijutsu expert and the genjutsu apprentice turn their glance with surprised that they saw Naruto arrived the operation room._

_"Naruto?" Gai said before he stood._

_"Naruto-san?" Yakumo exclaimed._

_"Hey, nii-san. Yakumo-san." Naruto greet before he turn glance at Yakumo._

_"I take you have same result with the same age as Sakura?" Gai stated._

_With Naruto approaches to Gai and Yakumo, as he sit the waiting chair. "Hai, since the Naruto and Sakura you know, was a bunshin for distraction. Since Yakumo knew about Sakura-chan." Naruto explained. "It took a while for Minato and Kushina were taking their daughter to training." Since they return homeworld? Mebuki and Kizashi was surprised that their little girl became one beautiful blossom that he and Sakura were in travel in the another world for their training. Since they take one year each to change their age appearance._

_"I see, and good thing that I heard from Sakura that you are going to be married, soon?" Gai curious._

_Naruto nodded. "Yeah, since if Lee is attempted to get MY girl away from me...then I will rejected the disaccount." He joke, that made his brother-figure chuckled._

_As the Doors open reveal Sakura went out with her mask remove with her clone and the staff member. With Gai stood and asked hopefully. "Sakura, how's Lee, my student?"_

_Sakura replied with her eyes closed. "I told you I'd guarantee his safety."_

_"So..." As Gai is about say._

_With Sakura's eyes opened with smile. "The operation was a success."_

_**(Black Jack - OST 19 - Graduation - Started)**_

_That made Gai happy of how the operation is success. "Thank you, Sakura? Thank you for helping my youthful student."_

_"It seems Sensei were doing a good job for fixing his condition." Naruto said._ **(AN: The translations of the 'Sensei' is Teacher or Doctor, during animation they use the same word.)**

_Sakrua giggled with a small blush. "I know, and thanks, koi." lavender-rosette said, as she turn to the staff member and instructed. "He just need an IV now to recovered. And take care of the rest." With the staff member replied. "Yes, Sakura-san."_

_With that Naruto called. "Come on, Sakura-chan." As he and Sakura prepared to leave. With Sakura replied. "Yes, Naru-kun," As she proceeded to hug Naruto's arm link together with hers with the Sakrua clone went to the nurse's locker room, with they walk together out at the hospital. With the Staff member bowed for their leave._

_"Thank you, Naruto, Sakura." Gai said with smiled. "Hope the 'Will of Fire' burns brightly and the new stronger generation will grow."_

_With the same Nurse? Since Miharu witnessed of how they were very closed and also Sakura was skilled with the scalpel. 'I can't believe Sakura Haruno is far surpassed Tsunade-sama. But how did she preformed surgery in few hours?'_

_**(Black Jack - OST 19 - Graduation - Ended)**_

**==Flashback Ended==**

"...So, that is it..." Miharu finished the explanation.

Tsunade was stunned of how Miharu's explanation? Since according the message of Minato that turns out Naruto and Sakura were having under instructed by Yamato, the Mokuton user that experiment of Orochimaru's subjects by reproduced his grandfather's genes by using his rarest bloodline that since the experiments were failure of due they attend to use Mokuton by all the test subjects were killed from the test. As the samples of his grandfather were completely confiscated and locked away. But with Tsunade was the best Medical-nin during the 2nd war.

_'How can it be? No one can preform surgery in hours with the analyased the rate of 75% success. But...who is this 'Sensei' is, of what Naruto is talking about? Miharu said that Sakura Haruno skills in scalpel is god-like speed? According the message that Minato send it from his toads, he and Sakura Haruno were under instructed by one of the ANBU who has my grandfather's Mokuton, but how?' _Tsunade thought wondered. _'Wait a minute! Miharu mention 'the Naruto or Sakura you knew was...!' _That made her eyes widen in realized. _'It was a distraction!'_

As that Tsunade is walking off to the archive with the Miharu called. "Where you going, Tsunade-sama?"

"To the Hokage Tower! I better tell Minato about this." Tsunade answered as she attended to leave as Miharu called. "Wait, Tsunade-sama! Hokage-sama is out in the village with his wife and daughter. Since we already had to tell him about this subject." That made Tsunade stopped and turn her attention to Miharu with confuse.

"Before you're still not around... Kushina-sama was slightly damage from hit by Kurosaki-san." She informed that made Tsunade shocked with the slug-sannin said. "What happen?"

Miharu explained. "ANBU-san reported that Kurosaki-san berated Kushina-sama by provoke her demand after the preliminary? Since he told me it almost break her bones from the impact. But...since before ANBU-san reported that his limps turn to black that that hit her abdomen hard, it hardest as boulder? Since the last reported that Kurosaki-san disrupted her chakra on her system, due that lost her ability to healed her injuries. Right after that, Haruno-san use the same healing barrier before." Stated due the effects of Naruto's Kaizo Gogyō Fūin that he disconnect the Yin-chakra biju and herself. As Tsunade place her 2 fingers on her chin with thinking gesture.

_'That must the effects of Kaizo Gogyō Fūin that prevents the Yin chakra of the Kyubi's healing capability that during the argument with Naruto, if Jiraiya were here? He would find the way to remove the the seal. Why is Naruto's limbs turned black of what the ANBU describe, and it some sort of jutsu turns their joints into black, what is it?' _Tsunade thought. _'I better check the bathhouse to see if he is there?'_ But before Tsusade will heading to the bath house. An then...

"AAAIIIIEEEEEEE!" - A scream that letting everyone the villagers attention with wondering or confused.

With Tsunade stop on her track blink of what happen? As she rushed out in the hospital.

**==At the Outside of the Hospital==**

Once Tsunade out in the hospital, she saw that came from the hot springs section. Many villagers that passing by and any shinobi populations were patrolling and saw a pillar of ice that descend in the sky. With Tsunade saw the influance of that pillar of ice.

"That was created from The 'Yuki no Tsurugi', that came from the hotspring?" Tsunade wondered, before realized. "I think I know that, it must be that perv did something again." She guesed.

**==Later - Day 26==**

Waking up early everyone got up and did their morning routine before heading off to training. Around noon Naruto decided he would go out and train around the water falls near the east side of the village.

Once Naruto arrived at the waterfalls he took off his clothes except for his shorts and gauntlets with his hidden blades removed. Standing on top of the water Naruto decided to practice a new chakra control exercise by combining water walking with tree climbing to walk up the waterfall.** (AN: It was sort a made up or inspired the idea from the different story.)**

A couple hours later Naruto had made it about twenty feet up the waterfall when he heard clapping. Looking down Naruto was greeted by several ladies in skimpy bikini's cheering him on from the river bank. Losing his focus Naruto fell from the waterfall down to the river below.

Correcting himself in the air, Naruto dove into the water. Coming up for air Naruto swam to shore. "Well I didn't know I had an audience."

The girls giggled. "What are you doing out here?" one of the girls asked.

"Well I'm training in advance chakra control today to get ready for the exams coming up. I'm Naruto Kurosaki nice to meet you." Naruto said giving them all a wave.

"The Black Savior?" The girls in unison shocked.

Sunset blond nodded. "That's me." As the girls screams squeal having the Black Savior training in the Waterfall.

The girls continued to giggle. "Well don't let us stop you. We'll just sit here an watch you train."

Another girl asked. "Then you look seems like 15 or 16, what happen to you?"

"A special place that slows time for me and Sakura were trained for the final stage to change our age." Naruto answered.

"I see, and better to continue your training." girl said.

Naruto smiled before he dove back into the river and made his way back to the fall.

Hours later Naruto had made it half way up the waterfall and was meditating underneath the fall trying to focus and calm his mind. The girls had been great company for his training, it seems one of them was already a jonin and had never thought about running up a waterfall to increase chakra control. Considered a Chunin or Jonin class training before a Genin will complete the 2 basic chakra exercised.

Around five the girls brought out a picnic basket and had a light dinner out by the river. They of course invited Naruto to eat with them since they all thought he was cute. Some of the girls had tried to make passes at him but it seems that Naruto did not understand what was going on and just played it off as them being friendly.

During the meal Naruto stiffened of he sensed something or someone. "Ladies I think it would be a good idea if you all left now."

"Why Naru-kun? Were having such a good time." one of the girls cried.

"Don't you want to stay with us a little longer?" Another asked.

Naruto smiled at the girls. "Yes I really enjoyed your company today and would like to spend more time hanging out with you all but right now you all should go."

"But why?" The Female Jonin asked.

Naruto sighed and answered. "Because someone just arrived up in the bushes and is currently spying on us." with a hateful expression.

"THAT PERVERT!" The girls screamed in unison.

"I think I know who it is, so I'll deal with him. Besides I have some business with him that needs to be taken care off." Naruto stood up and put his sandels on and sealed his shirt in a scroll and equip his hidden blades, "It was nice meeting you all. I hope I can see you all again sometime."

**==At the Bushes far from the Waterfall==**

With the pervert. He was sitting in the bushes near the top of the waterfall giggling. "Man this is gold! Young warrior is met by group of lonely water maidens seeking the touch of a man. They invite him into their shrine and pamper him. He tries to resist their charms but is too weak. The warrior gives into his desires and ravishes the young maidens. Oh man this is going to be my next big hit!"

"Hey wait, why are they yelling? Oooo...they look angry. Where is that kid going? Hey wait! THE GIRLS ARE LEAVING?! Damn it, this was a perfect research spot! Oh well I had at least got some good notes." The pervert said.

"Yeah I bet you did Jiraiya of the Sannin." Naruto said standing with his arms crossed before Jiraiya.

"Hey, your that kid from down by the river. What happened kid? Those girls were all over you!" Jiraiya yelled at the 15 year old.

"Sorry...but I'm engaged Baka-kyōfu. (Idiot Godfather)" said Naruto with his voice full of venom.

_'Kyōfu? Why is this kid calling...me...kyō...NARUTO!?'_ Jiraiya thought. "Naruto is that you? What happened to you? Why do you look like that, you look fifteen?"

Naruto glared at the white haired man. "If you weren't accept my offer for training me for any amount of time, you would have known. Since you trained that imouto-gaki!"

Jiraiya flinched. "Naruto, I'm sorry..."

"NOT AS SORRY AS YOU'RE GONNA BE!" Naruto roared as the sunset-blond vanishes in Shunpo then appeared front of him. **"‡SŌKETSU!‡" **As Jiraiya felt a hard punch by two strong fists to his stomach that felt him very hard, The sheer force with enhance with Busoshoku Haki.

When Naruto removed his fists Jiraiya spit up a giant wad of blood. "W-why?" Jiraiya choked out.

Naruto sneered. "Call it pay-back for years of reject my offer." As Jiraiya tried to get to his feet, Naruto slammed his knee into Jiraiya's face effectively breaking his nose and knocking him out.

"Fucking glass jaw. I thought a Sannin would have taken more punishment than this. I guess the Old-hag truly is the better of you three." Naruto sighed and picked up the dying nin. _'And I will give them a message for this!'_

Disappearing from the waterfall Naruto with a Shunpo arrived hours later in the Konoha Hospital as he opened the double doors. "I believe someone called back his 'trash', Nurse-san." Naruto said as he tossed Jiraiya down in front of receptionists counter floor with a heavy concussion.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!?" Nurse yelled as she went to check on Jiraiya.

Naruto smirked. "What is the meaning of this?" Male Doctor asked and angry appeared.

"Nothing. I was just simply saying hello to my So-called Kyōfu." said Naruto as he turned towards the old perv.

_'So-called kyōfu?'_, "Ah! I see, and you must be Naruto Kurosaki, The Black Savior, correct?" Male Doctor asked.

"Yes it is Doctor. And send a a message to them until they return. Let HIM to tell them the details!" Naruto said/told the Doctor with nod for understand as he took the notes and tore it into pieces after that he shunpo from the hospital.

"We better get Tsunade-sama about this, just what the hell happened? And how does he know about Jiraiya-sama, does that mean he knows about him as well." Doctor asked, before called to get a stretcher as Nurse place Jiraiya's in the stretcher.

**==At the Hokage Tower==**

With Sandaime was request by Minato for few thing while they gone. But...good thing he found the way for the most greatest enemy that known to man or women from the Elemental Nations? The greatest rival from all Kages and Village Leaders...paperwork! Since thank Minato for tell the secret of the papaerwork.

Hiruzen was relax for that since Minato keep his work in check, with a help of kage bunshin to do the work, ever since he waste years in his office for he not had spend tie with his family. But...as the office door open letting Hiruzen attention and saw Tsunade enter the office with his acquaintance.

"Tsunade." Hiruzen greet.

"Sensei? Why are you sitting Minato's Desk?" Tsunade asked.

Hiruzen answered. "Well, since Minato left for training trip with his family after Kushina released from the hospital." He stated.

"I noticed!" Tsunade said. "Since the staff informed me that she got hit by an unknown jutsu that turns it's limbs into black? But what kind of jutsu it? She stated.

Hiruzen raised his eyebrow. _'That must be the result of Naruto's _**_Busoshoku Haki_**_ that he uses? Since I will not tell them about this ability. Since Naruto is the only person to tell the some information.'_

Tsunade continue. "Although, I think they must go to baa-san's homeland that was destroyed during the 2nd War." She stated.

"I guess your right." Hiuzen agreed. "Since what are you gonna do?" He asked.

"Why, to trained Hitomi of course." Tsunade answered, with retired Sandaime mentally sigh for she played favorites...again. "Hope if she'll will equal to Sakrua Haruno of Goutei 13's Medic? Since Miharu informed me that her skills in scalpel are unreal? But how did she done that procedure? Well no matter, since I had to wait the pervert until he'll finish his so-called 'research' that's for sure." She stated, but until the door knocked.

"Come in!" Hiruzen responded. As the door open that reveal to be the nurse from the Konoha Hospital it reveal to be Miharu.

"Ah! Miharu-san, what brings you here?" Hiruzen asked.

With Miharu cleared her throat. "Well... There is some bad news." She said nervously.

:"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Well...um...it's about Jiraiya-sama." Miharu informed.

"What is it about my old student?" Hiruzen asked.

Miharu take a deep breath then sighed and answered. "Jiraiya-sama has a heavy concussion? He has his ribs were crushed, and abdomen trauma were damage, and also he almost lost of his blood."

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO JIRAIYA!?" Tsunade yelled.

"Tell us, Miharu-san?" Hiruzen demand with a scowled. _'Naruto-kun, what's the meaning of this?'_

"Well, Sandaime-sama, Tsunade-sama. There is a message from Naruto Kusosaki? He said; 'I was just simply saying hello to my So-called Kyōfu.'" Nurse informed. As she turned towards the door.

"_Kyōfu?_", Tsunade thought, before saying. "Naruto send a message?" She asked.

Miharu turn her head to them replied. "Yes it is Tsunade-sama." She stated. "Since he told us Jiraiya-sama will give you details until Yondaime-sama and his family return." As the nurse left from the office.

"Sensei what the hell just happened? And how does he give us message from Naruto, does that mean he knows about me as well?" Tsunade asked.

"Let's wait till Minato, Kushina and Hitomi return. And you better go to Jiraiya at the hospital and he'll explain everything Tsunade." Sarutobi said lighting up his pipe.

**==At the Gates of Konoha==**

THe Eternal Gate Chunin Guards, Izumo and Kotetsu were having another boring duty in the entrance, with Izumo spoke. "Man, this is boring." He complained.

"I agreed. Since Hokage-sama were out in a training trip with his family." Kotetsu stated.

"Yeah, and since I've heard a rumor Naruto has his age change, right?" Izumo said.

"What! That's impossible?! Seriously?" Kotetsu serious.

"Yes, that's why, same goes with Sakura as well." Izumo replied.

"Tell me about it." Kotetsu said.

"Am I interrupted something?" A voice came in, that made the Eternal Chunins surprised off guard as they turn and saw Minato and his family return.

"Yondaime-san, Kushina-san, and Honorable daughter, When did you return?" Izumo asked that made the Namikaze family shocked of now they called them with formality adding with "-san" and Hitomi called her "Honorable Daughter" only? But not them as well. Since they will losing their respect to Konoha. Since those two were friends of Naruto during the Prank Wars from Hitomi informed. Then with those pranks will gave Minato with a massive headache of those he had tons of Paperwork came in the office for 24/7.

"Um...we have return from our training trip." Minato stated, he add mentally_ 'I think?'_

Izumo and Kotetsu frowned of his statement, with Kotetsu with eyes closed and said. "Welcome back...sir, ma'am, young lady."

With that they checked, now Minato and his family begun to walk towards to the Hokage Tower. Leaving the Eternal Chunins with a scoffed.

**==At the Streets of Konoha==**

With Minato and his family were walking in the streets heading to the Hokage Tower.

Suddenly a several many signs like that started showing up around the village. More and more businesses were closing their doors to him, his wife and their daughter. Now, most of Konoha people were doubting if she was really their saviour or not. Some of them even decided to stay away from her awhile remaining too scared of her. And they shunned Minato and Kushina as well.

Setting that aside, they continue walking, he continued thinking about how it all steadily got worse along with Kushina. They started losing the respect of the shinobi by 95%, and even many of the civilians. His daughter and his wife was now the target of the jeers and angry whispers that Naruto used to be subject to…and they wasn't handling it well. More and more of Konoha's business had closed their doors to him, Kushina and Hitomi ever since it all started with Teuchi Ichiraku. They were ignored – ignored of their Hokage, ignored of what he and his wife would do to them after what they did to their own "flesh and blood", so they made sure that they kept him or adopted at a safe distance.

All around them, villagers were giving them dirty looks while they pointed to the Hokage Tower, as they begun to turn their backs on them.

**==At the Hokage Tower- Hokage's Office==**

As they enter the office and saw Tsunade that she arrive, and with smile from Kushina was happy to see her return. Minato, Kushina and Hitomi was confuse of what's with their face?

"Tsunade you're here already." Minato said polite, then replace with wondered. "What's with all your expression? Something going on?" He asked.

"Yeah, and why the long face?" Kushina added.

Tsunade sighed and answered. "There is something happen to Jiraiya."

That made Minato and his family surprised. With Minato spoke. "What happen to sensei?" He asked.

"While I was returned," Tsunade started explanation. "One of the staff informed me Naruto did to him."

"Why did he do that?" Kushina asked.

"Why would Nii-san attack Jiraiya-jiji do this?" Hitomi added.

"I don't know? Maybe we better go to the hospital to asked Jiraiya what happen?" Tsunade said.

As The Namikaze and Tsunad went to the Hospital, leaving Hiruzen with a disappointed look. "You will understand of what you have done, Minato." He said.

**==Konoha Hospital - Jiraiya's Room==**

Minato and his family plus Tsunade arrived the hospital to see Jiraiya's condition. As they went to the halls to get to his room. Ignoring the looks from the staff from the hospital that passing by. And then they reach Jiraiya's room and open it, then as they move the patien's curtain shade and that made shocked of what they saw? He was bedridden with breathing equipment on his nose, along with IV that replenished his blood during Naruto's work.

With Tsunade step forward and called. "Jiraiya!"

As that made groaned to started to wake up, as he turn his head on his attention and saw Tsunade along with Minato, Kushina, and Hitomi with concern about her godfather. With Jiraiya spoke. "Tsunade, Minato, Hitomi, Kushina, and Hitomi? Man I can't believe I got beat up twice. Tsunade, can you help me stand?"

As Tsunade responded and help him stand, with the Gama sannin fix his chest that from the result of Naruto.

With Kushina spoke. "What happen to you, Jiraiya?"

"I was was spotted twice?" Jiraiya answered. As he look at Tsunade. "Did you saw the pillar of Ice in the Hot Springs section?" With Tsunade nodded. "That was the result of Sakura's Yuki Ken before her daughter shred me to pieces."

"Wait!" Tsuande exclaimed. "Did Sakura's daughter did THIS to you?" With a mental smirked.** (AN: Check Omake below)**

Jiraiya nodded before mentally shiver. "And also Naruto notice my presence by sensing my signature before I ran some 'research' in the waterfalls." He explained. "But... Naruto is look different then Sakura." That cause Minato and his family plus Tsunade was curious about it.

"Tell us what happen, sensei?" Minato asked his teacher.

Jiraiya sighed and answered. "Well...After I got beat-up by Sakura? And then I went to my favorite spot that were many girls will swim by..." As he started to tell them his explaination.

**==Flashback - At Training Grounds #?==**

**_(Torture Scene)_**

_As Jiraiya awoke as he was end up tying himself in the training post. As he begun to struggled tried to break free, but he felted that he can't able to mold chakra to free himself. As he saw his hands were tied up as well along with Sealing Tags that prevent it._

_"Well well, look what you woke up." A voice came in, that made Jiraiya saw Naruto sitting front of him meditate. As he open his eyes then stood and went front of him with his eyes glared at him._

_"Naruto, why did you bring me here in this place? Untied me!" Jiraiya demanded._

_"Not a chance, ero-teme? You have some nerves to arrived back after the 2nd phase of the Chunin exams ended. Think you went to all the way for to teaching Hitomi some arts to teach! And then you are planning to learn everything for final match?" Naruto stated._

_"Wait wait! Let me explained?" Jiraiya protested._

_"This is how I started to hated those fools and also Favoritism?" Naruto stated._

_"Bu-But Naruto? I know you're the 'Child of Prophecy' along with Sakura? But you must understand before you were young. Hitomi are more important. We can have to find someone to take over your training for years. I'm sure you have understand. She need to come first in this." He said before he felt great pain in his ribs as Naruto punched extremely hard, it causing a few bones to crack a little. That make make Jiraiya agony the pain he received._

_"And when will you understand that! You turn your back on me in his time of need. Unlike some those breaking responsible of you and ALONG WITH THOSE IDIOTS!" Naruto said with hateful. "And it's that's the case! I better give them some info about my ability? COnsidered a punishment for broke your responsible!" He stated, as spread both arms sides lower. "_**_‡Busoshoku: Koka!‡ _**_(Color of Armaments: Hardening)_**_" _**_That turn Naruto's arms into black, that made Jiraiya disbelief of what kind of power Naruto possessed. _

_"Naruto...listen? Don't you know what kind of power you possessed. That's far enough! You made Minato, Kushina and Hitomi losing respect to Konoha? That would cause disaster if you keep ruined our reputation...Minato will lost his title as a Hokage...PLEASE! For kami sake. You been give us punishment for long enough! Please Stop this!" Jiraiya begging Naruto._

_"I have no time for your bullshit, Jiraiya-teme! You and Minato are willing to destroyed Rikudou-sama's WILL!" Naruto furious, that made Jiraiya flinch. "You think that I am still a treat to you! And I will make you a LARGE PUNCHING BAG!" as he lifted his right fist up multiple extremely fast strikes, causing aggravated damage to the sannin that made him agony more of utterly destroy its body. As Jiraiya vomited out his blood from his damage he coughed. As Jiraiya weakly lifted his head to Naruto._

_"Hope you can survived in 10 days in 5 seconds." He said that made the gama sannin wondered._

_"This is _**_Busoshoku_**_, which not only provides protection as the body becomes armor, but makes physical attacks stronger." Naruto explained before he raised his black arm. "You were wondering about I said 10 days in 5 seconds? It's because The barrier I've place is the potential 'Jikūkan Kekkai Dōmu' (Space/Time Barrier Dome) that I create that allows control time? Within...1 second in outside in a creak in time. And the inside this dome takes 2 days...that mean's I will continue torture you for something extra!" As Naruto closed his eyes._

_Then Jiraiya had noticed something else, some kind of orange coloring slowly started to appear on his eyelids. That made Jiraiya eyes widen shocked he recognized those eyeslids. Suddenly his eyes opened up and they could see his irises had also changed to look like frog eyes._

_"Naruto...yo-yo-you've learned Gama Sennin Mōdo(Toad Sage Mode)?" Jiraya asked in disbelief._

_Naruto smirked and replied. "That's right, since tou-san was the one who taught me? He is way more better then Minato-teme." Then Naruto got into his frog kata style that he had learned while with adopted father that the frogs taught him._

_As Naruto punch Jiraiya in the abdomen with 8 meter, then he felt his chest slam into his stomach that cause more painful. Follow with Palm strike in a same spot then Jiraiya felt another, and even thought of how did Naruto learned Toad's Sage Mode, but with in 4 days later in 2 seconds in with it, Jiraiya was heavy damage from the strikes._

_"How did you feel! ERO-SENNIN!" With Naruto cancel his sennin mode. "But...I'm not done yet!" He added as he went to Jiraiya with a heavy damage as he place his palm in chest and as the reiatsu engulfed in his hand to healed him. As Jiraiya was felt he hand him in medical jutsu or something unlike Tsunade? Since Naruto was trained in both Combat and Medical. With Naruto's comment. "No wonder Hanzo spared you and your teammates to earned the title as a 'Sannin'? Since your students before you became the Jonin Sensei of Minato-teme, Fugaku-san and Tenzin-san was Nagato...Yahiko...and Konan." That made Jiraiya eyes widen of how did Naruto know about his past students. Before Naruto continue. "I knew one of your student has a Rinnegan, correct?" He asked._

_With Jiraiya shakily nod for answer. "But I noticed something else." Naruto said as Gama Sannin looked on him wondered._

_"Nagato's Rinnegan wasn't like mine, mine is metallic grey, but his was more purple and that means that it wasn't pure Rinnegan when mine is evolved and only other way how achieve Rinnegan is combining of Uchiha and Senju DNA but Nagato wasn't member of any clan." Naruto said as he were listening carefully._

_"Y-you m-m-mean h-h-he w-was." Jiraya said choked as Naruto looked on him with oblivious expression._

"_Y-y-you n-n-noticed t-too? you mean-" Jiraya asked shuttered as Naruto nodded._

_"Nagato had red hair and only clan which is specifically with red hair is..." Naruto stated and Jiraiya finished his thought._

_"Uzumaki!" Jiraiya finished as Naruto nodded._

_"And Uzumaki and Senju clan were distant relatives. And soon I will have your student to explained to your action? And the maintain...I will negotiate him." Naruto explained. "Alright, enough chit-chat...I guess I better continue my hard practice!" With a Kenpachi-like sadistic smile that rival then Ibiki or Anko that made Jiraiya more horror of he'll continue his torture, then he saw something appeared noticed something else, some kind of black coloring marking slowly started to appear on his cheeks in each cheeks and also more markings in his forehead that look similar but what kind of Sage Mode is it? What animal summoning contract that the Sennin Moudo came from._

_"Na-Naruto, what kind of Sennin Mōdo is that?" JIraiya asked.  
><em>  
><em>Naruto has his eyes change into a Cobalt Blue unlike his original eye color like Minato. With the orange blonde made a sadistic smile a stance, that made Jiraiya recognized that stance that different from the feline-type summons. He notice his finger nails grows look like claws.<em>

_"I would say about your life, but I can't tell you, and this time...your life will be ruined." Naruto said._

**_==5 Seconds in outside the Dome and inside 10 days passed==_**

**_(Tortue Ended)_**

_With the Time/Space Dome dissolved, It reveal Naruto finished tortured Jiraiya? He survived in 10 days without resting. Jiraiya is covered scatch marks, broken ribs gash cuts in his legs._

_As he untied him with is hidden blades and fell on the ground collapse, as Naruto stomp his head._

_"This is the message for your precious Hitomi is you! Ero-teme!" Naruto finished as he stared his face hard._

_Before Jiraiya became to started fade unconsciously. With Naruto spoke his final words. "Your teammate Orochimaru is planning to make an Invasion while you were gone? I had Intel from one of Orochi-teme's goons."_

**_'==Inside Flashback Start - _**_**A Few Days before Chunin Exam=='**_

_Naruto has just finished mastering their training in the others worlds to mastered and with using his new Barrier Ninjutsu that allow to crack time to prevent for wasting their time. With Sakura on the Hospital or take her training alone? Because that each of them will trained themselves until the finals are coming up and has taken a walk in the Forest while reading his new book. He then he felt 2 reiryoku signature, one of them that only mean one thing... Kabuto. He looked away from the book and saw a young girl with a sound headband, runing then hshe stopped and saw Naruto from the Forest of Death with looking absolutely terrified. He then, saw Kabuto Yakushi running to get her. Naruto then appeared front of Kabuto held his hand out in front of his face. "_**_‡Hakufuku.‡_**_ (White Crawl)." The last thing that Kabuto saw was what appeared to be purple cherry blossoms before blacking out. The girl looked amazed and looked up at the orange highlight haired blond. _

_"So, it's you, what is your name, girl?"_ _Naruto asked. _

_"Kin…Tsuchi Kin." Kin replied_.

_"Well, Kin. Want to see the Hokage to tell him and me what happened?" Naruto said_.

_Kin nodded as she wanted to be away from Snake teme._

**_'==Inside Flashback Ended=='_**

_As Naruto knelled and place his hand on his back as his hand engulfed with green reiatsu and started to healed him, with few minutes later, and he healed him with his short reiatsu. As he stood and took out a scroll and place it on his robes, before he pick him up and shunpo to the Hospital._

**==Flashback Ended==**

"...So that's it. I can't figured it out what kind of Sennin Moudo is that? I talk the toads about his sennin moudo? But he told me there are no other summoners that had the same ability and he check the names all the previous summoners in decades? But he leared Gama-katas and followed with some kind form of Tiger? But Lord Fukasaku told me that the Tiger Summons are common to the Summoning world. And lastly Naruto knew my student after you, was were Kushina's distant Relative." Jiraiya finished the explanation.

Minato and his family and Tsunade was shocked that Naruto learned Gama-katas and Sennin moudo in the young age, and even he knew those orphans from Ame were his students along with his teammates, but Tsunade. She knew after Hanzo spared them along with Ororchimaru after the 2nd War? But they wondered how did he learned Kushina spoke. "But that's imposible? He learned Gama Sennin Moudo?"

"Yeah," Jiraiya replied. "But not just one...? But two Sennin Moudos!" He correctley.

Tsunade shocked exclaimed. "Impossible! The summoner learned Sennin Moudo if you signed the Animal Summoning contract? But what kind of Sennin Moudo that involves with Cats or tigers?"

"I don't know? Before Naruto healed me in minutes, he give me information about Orochimaru is planning for invasion along with Suna." Jiraiya informed that made them shocked.

"Orochimaru will invade Konoha along with Suna?" Tsunade exclaimed with Jiraiya nodded as before Jiraiya grab the scroll on the nightstand. "See this scroll? Naruto was spared me for this information." As Minato took the scroll on his hand.

With Hitomi spoke. "Why would Nii-san spared you and give you information?"

"He has his reasons." Jiraiya replied. Before saying. "But I tried to convinced to stop this nonsense the power he possessed? But there is something else about Naruto's age."

"What is it?" Kushina wondered.

Jiraiya sighed. "Naruto has his age change into 16." He answered thatm ade everyone in this room shocked.

With Kushina protested. "That's impossible! It has to be Genjutsu?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "No Kushina, it's not? Since I sense his chakra signatures that it's not genjutsu. And also Sakura as well." As he glance at Minato and asked. "Minato? I thought Naruto and Sakura will be under teaching with Yamato with their Mokuton when you send me the letter?"

"I did. But before I decide to keep Naruto's cool down that make sure if he attempt to under their teachings with Kisuke and Yoruichi. No matter if his temper is equal then the Biju. Why did you aksed?"

That made Tsunade relized that subject with she spoke in their conversation. "I have might have an answer..." She said.

"What is it, Tsunade?" Minato curious.

Tsunade answerd. "One of the staff Miharu informed me that the Sakura and Naruto you knew were..." As she made an answered with Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina and Hitomi hopely of Tsunade will made a answered, then the Slug Princess sighed. "...It was an Bunshin...for distraction." She declared. That cause them more shocking.

"Wait a minute! Your saying that we were Distracted?" Kushina exclaimed with Tsunade nodded.

Minato slaped his forehead. "How could Naruto and Sakura do such a thing? ANBU were reported me that they were begun their training until 7 days? But before they know they were heading to Urahara Shop? But how did Naruto create Bunshins that we been distracted? Just like The Uzushio were disap..." Minato pause to finished his sentense.

Tsunade eyebrow raised. "Uzushio is what?" She suspecious.

Kushina sighed facepalm with her hadn remove her face and answered. "Tsunade? Before we were heading to Uzugakure...my homeland is disappeared in thin air." Tha t made Jiraiya and Tsuade eyes bulge like saucers.

"WHAT! What happend to Mito-baasan home?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I don't know? Before we leave Konoha for training Hitomi, when we're arrived? Suddenly we didn't heard birds cripple and then The Uzuhiso were gone like...gone? I don't know who did to my homeland? But how did this possible." Kushina stated. "We been searching for signs and ruins but there nothing but the huge whirlpool?"

Minato spoke in. "So am I? Could be the Giant Whirlpool sucked the Uzugakure in the bottom of the ocean, but... I don't know, but how?" He wondering of what happen to Kushina's homeland.

"Wait a minute! What about Naruto? He did know before he went to Uzugakure?" Kushina stated.

"I'm afriad we can't do that to provoke Naruto if you demanded if you have return to this hospital again." Minato reminded Kushina what happen at the Forest of Death Tower.

"There is more." Tsunade stated letting the Namikaze family and Jiraiya attention. As she continue. "Before I went back to this village? Miharu told me that condition of Rock Lee." She stated.

Hitomi flinched. "Lee-san? Is he alright? Did you fix Lee-san's condition." She asked.

"No," Tsuande replied, cause Hitomi disbelief.

"Then why did you not help him?" She asked.

"*Sighed* Because Miharu told me that Sakura made a surgery procedure while I was out." Tsunade answered. "And also the charts of Lee's condition in the success in the surgery is 75%" That made everyone in this room surprised for no can match up with Tsunade due she was the Medical Specialist. That make Hitomi clengs her fist in jealousy of how Sakura can fix Lee's condition instead Tsunade.

As they continue before Minato read the scroll, without notice Yoruichi in cat-form that she heared everything during she followed Minato and his family arrive the hospital. _'Whoa! That was rough for Naruto to tortued that pervert for some senses.'_

**==At the Hokage's Office - Next Day - Day 27==**

The delegates from the different lands came in through the gates of Konohagakure no sato as Hiruzen looked down upon them from atop the walls of the village.

"And so it begins…" He said.

**==At the Urahara Shop==**

With Kisuke and his workers were stocking all the items, then suddenly a white tiger cub appeared, with Ururu saw the cub, as she knelled and patted it, as she took the scroll, as unrolled the scroll, then as she reported to Kisuke, as she called. "Kisuke-san,"

"Yes?" Kisuke respond.

"Here, this message from Naruto-san." Shy girl give the scroll to the shop owner.

As Kisuke got the scroll and read his message, with his eyes narrow of what he read..

"Alright, everyone! We prepared to close the shop until the Chunin Exam Finals!"

With that he will contact the Soul Society for prepare for the upcoming finals...or Invasion.

**==Next Morning - Day 28 - 2 more days of the Chunin Exam Finals==**

Morning struck and the sunlight illuminated the room as the lovely couple slept with small smiles on their faces. Naruto had his chest against Salura's back and his left arm around her waist as his left arm was used as Sakura's pillow. Naruto's bed was quite big so it had more than enough space for the two of them, a soft blanket covered the two engagement couple as they slept well into the morning. Since they were taking a break for upcoming Exam and end of Namikaze's reputation

**(Lemon Scene - IF you are 18+ Then skipped it.)**

Naruto began to stir and his eyes slowly opened, the first thing he saw was the alabaster white shoulder of Sakura and her beautiful pink-lavender flowing hair softy cradling her face. Naruto smiled at the scene and pulled her closer to him, he sighed in content as Sakura gave him more warmth, he rested his face on her shoulder and snuggled into her neck while taking in her scent. As Naruto made a half hand sign and as his hand started to glow as he place the his hand on the Birth-control Seal that placed during the Forest of Death, as he remove it then the seal faded.

The Orange-blonde Kurosaki licked the flesh on Sakura's neck and started to kiss from her throat to her shoulder. His fingers massaged her stomach and slowly traveled up to her breasts. He needed the soft mounds with his palm and rolled her nipple with his fingers. He loved her breasts, they were perfect...not too small nor too big, perfectly round and perky, and her nipples were a very pretty pink.

Sakura moaned in her sleep as she wiggled around in pleasure, her eyes drifted apart as the girl registered her condition. Sakura felt a hand massaging her breasts and someone kissing her neck, she smiled when she figured out who it was.

"Are you enjoying yourself Naru-koi? Since before you remove the Birth-control Seal?" Sakura smirked when she felt Naruto flinch at her voice.

Naruto pinched her nipple lightly making the girl moan and bite her lips. "You know I am Koishii..."

Sakura rolled over to face Naruto and pulled him down for a searing kiss, her tongue explored his mouth as his tongue massaged her's. Naruto climbed on top of her without separating, Sakura's tits were mushed up against his chest and his hardened penis was aligned with her pussy.

Naruto rubbed the tip of his member against Sakura's outer lips, making himself shiver and Sakura moan. Naruto attacked Sakura's throat and kissed his way up to her ear to suck on her earlobe.

"N-Naru-koi...stop teasing me..." Sakura's pussy was soaking wet, making it nice and slippery, perfect for Naruto to thrust inside.

"As you wish Hime..." Naruto put the head in before he thrusted his entire length into Sakura. Sakura screamed out in response and cried into Naruto's mouth. Naruto did not wait like yesterday and immediately started to pound into Sakura as hard as he could, the wet walls of Sakura's pussy made it easy for him to speed up, but it felt just as tight as it did last night.

"Ohh Naru-koi...that feels so good..." Sakura moaned as she ran her finger through Naruto's hair.

"Y-You are so tight Saku-chan." Naruto had his arms and elbows on the bad as he humped his hips back and forth, he then put Sakura's nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it as he sucked on hit hard. Sakura moaned in pleasure, she was loving this and wouldn't mind doing this every single morning and night.

Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure as he reached his hand down to their adjourning sex and rubbed her clit with his thumb. "Your pussy feels so good Koishii..." Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes with his Rinnegan as he said that, making Sakura even hotter than before.

Sakura's eyes widened at this, there was a suddenly as rush of pleasure as Naruto rubbed her most sensetive spot and with a slient scream Sakura climaxed. Juices splashed against Naruto's dick and it continued to pluge in and out into Sakura, the wetness made sloshing noises throughout the room and made Naruto crazy with lust.

Sakura pulled Naruto into a kiss as she thrusted up to meet his moving hips. "OH I LOVE THIS! I love how we are together like this..."

Sakura's pussy became tighter and tighter as she came, and it was milking Naruto's penis. Naruto growled against Sakura's ear. "I'm going to fill you again Sakura-chan!" Sakura's almost had another orgasm as she heard his words and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling out.

"CUM INSIDE ME NARU-KOI!" Sakura was tipped over again when she felt Naruto's seed hit the back of her womb, the white liquid soon filled up Sakura, making Sakura scream out in pleasure. Naruto groaned as he hit orgasm and his body shook from the immense pleasure. Once again, Naruto pulled out of his lover and his sperm was leaking out of her.

Naruto laid down besides Sakura as the girl laid her head to his chest. Sakura's legs were still spreaded out and her gushing pussy was leaking Naruto's sperm and her own juices.

Naruto kiss Sakura gently on the lips and looked at her lovingly in the eyes. "I love you Sakura-chan..."

Sakura smiled at this and nodded. "I love you too..." Sakura rubbed her pussy, smearing both of their cum around her crotch and some back inside her vagina. "By the amount that you cum inside me, I might be pregnant soon..."

Naruto smirked before rolling ontop of her and slammed his still hard penis into Sakura abruptly, making Sakura cried out in surprise pleasure, her folds were still very sensitive from her previous orgasm. Naruto didn't move his hips, he just enjoyed the physical connection between him and the woman he loves. "I would be happy about that..." Naruto smiled down at his lover. "We are still engaged...and we so have a family together..."

Sakura smiled. "You know...I've always wanted a little girl with long blonde hair and green eyes..."

Naruto smiled back. "That would be great...I bet she would be as beautiful as her mother OR having twins? Since if we had a boy with a pink hair like you, your father or the child's grandfather and blue eyes. If Noriko want a siblings." Naruto saw the happy look on Sakura before he kissed her with all his love and passion, his hips moved along with his tongue as they both gave pleasure to Sakura. The girl was on cloud nine, just a few days ago she would have thought that sex was something a little dirty and perverted...but now she knows that making love with the person that you love is something very precious and beautiful...

**(Lemon Ended)**

**==Later==**

Naruto and Sakura just got out of the shower, and both were feeling fresh and happy. They decided to stay inside today and spend the whole day together, not just having sex but also getting to know each other even more and just making some happy memories.

Naruto smiled over at his lover. "Hey Saku-chan, what do you want to eat?"

Sakura looked over in surprise. "You know how to cook?"

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Oh yeah...since Kaasan (Older Sakura) taught me to do so, who did you think cooked for me...?"

Sakura looked sheepish before she walked over to her lover and kissed him on the lips. "Well I can cook for you too..." Sakura was a very good cook before, after she learned by her mother she learned how to cook all the things her mother use to cook for her, and every time she cooks, it make Sakura think of her loving mother. Since she meet her alternate Sakura when she taught her to cook with a better meal.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Then lets cook together! I'm going to make some teriyaki beef and some miso ramen!"

Sakura giggled at her lover mentioning ramen. "Okay, I'll make some grilled salmon and some salad." Naruto nodded happily as the two of them gathered everything they needed.

**==At the Forest of Konoha - Team 7 Training Grounds==**

In the following Morning... As the paper doors open it had to be senkaimon, and a light wash out…as someone came through the gate. As the reveal to be Older Naruto and Older Sakura come through the Senkaimon wearing a new custom outfit of his Shihakusho; Naruto Sr is now wearing now wearing Black Leather Bracers with Fox head on it's pad **(AN: Think Genuine Leather Bracer Armor Wolf Fang Arm Guard)**, shin guards, and same Haori that was during their previous life. With a additional wearing a black sleeveless hoodie. And Sakura is wearing same as her husband with her same white vest. Along with them is Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Uryu with a Quincy Wear. And the addition is there 3 man accompany them:

One is a tall and muscular man. He is bald, a fact made fun of by many people, his bald scalp is very reflective while under the sun, his eyes each have a small red marking at the outer corner. He wears the standard Shinigami robes, with the exception of no _tabi_ with his sandals. He sports a gold-plated shoulder plate on his right arm with the _kanji_ for dragon (龍) printed on it. with a sword in its sheath resting in his shoulder.

The other is wearing a standard shihakushō uniform with some customizations. He has shiny skin, purple eyes, and jaw-length black hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance. His hairstyle as before, although he now has a braid hanging down the right side of his face. He has feathers protruding from his hair on both sides of his head. Also, both his eyes now sport extended lashes and he wears a white sash over his right shoulder. And with a average katana. It has a bronze tsuba shaped like a German cross, purple hilt-wrapping, and fuchsia-colored sheath.

Lastly is a tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes, short black hair fall against his face and coming down near his ears and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek. Additionally, he has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wears a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms. He wears a sleeveless shihakushō, and has his lieutenant insignia tied to his left arm.

"So, this is Naruto's world?" A black haired man said.

"Yes, Shuhei-san? Since Head Captain sent us to provide more training and it's his final day in the Chunin Exams that junior will end for everything." Naruto Sr said while before wearing his hood but before going to the spot for something important. "I better get something important." As Sakura-yuki nodded and then with Ichigo and his friends followed.

"I agreed with Foxy-kun. But we better get to his penthouse. And then they will be ready for help Konoha from the up-coming invasion." Sakura-yuki said. "Before THAT."

"I hope I can fight with those freaks!" A bald man said with cocky serious.

"Don't get cocky Ikkaku? You are wasting the beauty for sure this." A Feminine-like man said.

"Shut up, Yumichika!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Will you quit it you two? Since Naruto-san told us we better get to his son's place." Shuhei said.

"I guess your right?." Yumichika replied.

With Naruto, Sakura, Ichigo and the others were heading to the spot were to pay respects as they knee and clap their hands and close their eyes.

With Chad spoke. "Naruto, Sakura, What's that?" He asked.

"This is a Memorial Stone, Chad? It has thousands of names of Ninja that dies to save the village and during the War." Naruto Sr explained. "Since many love ones died in the Kyuubi attack before Naruto's Neglected started."

"Wow, can't hard believe many ninjas died about it. And I can't believe that Naruto was shunned by his own parents." Orihime as she joined them and pay their respects.

"Yes, I can't hard to believe that just like the war against the Shinigami and Quincy were fought in thousands of years. And since Ichigo told us he is no longer their 'flash and blood' for paying their price." Uryu stated before adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah, and we better met up with musuko." Naruto Sr before standing and joined the others as they disappeared with Shunpo.

**==At Naruto's Penthouse Top Floor==**

Uzumaki couple and their friends all arrived at Naruto's home, most of them were surprised at the luxerious penthouse, and wondered how Naruto managed to buy such an expensive place. Naruto Sr, Sakura and Ichigo had been here before so the weren't surprised but Orihime and Rukia were floored.

"Wow, how did your son get this place?" Rukia look around and even the hallway before the home looked great.

"Yeah... how did he get the money to buy this place?" Orihime was confused. Uryu was also wondering how Naruto was so rich but he decided not to pry, since his father was a Quincy and the owns a hospital, Ichigo knew Naruto very well because the young man would alway be around his friends. The Substitute Soul Reaper knew that Naruto was a great young Ninja and he deserves his secrets.

Renji's nose picked up a great smell. "Wow, I think your junior is cooking inside, it smells great!" Naruto was very happy about Sakura coming over last night so he forgot to re-activate his seals, leaving his door unlocked and his walls without the protection of his silencing seals or his sensory seals.

"Ahahahaha, Naru-kun you got some on your nose!" Sakura was laughing inside and everybody on the other side of the door heard her voice perfectly. Naruto Sr and Sakura-yuki giggled perversly when they heard the alternate Sakura's voice in their son's home, maybe this was the girl he liked.

"Holy shit, does your son making out with her in there?" Shuhei asked a surprised.** (AN: Before Holiday Episode? Shuhei was knock out by Rangiku's Charm and hit by Shakkahou twice.)**

Yumichika looked surprised but was annoyed that he had to be apart of this. "Yeah...is does seem like it." mumbled as he looked over at Orihime.

"You got some on your lips Sakura-chan...here let me taste it..." Orihime and Rukia both blushed hard at was Naruto's voice said.

Ichigo laughed a little and patted the shoulder of a happy Naruto Sr. "Well man, it seems that my nephew is become a full-grown man..."

Naruto nodded happily, not only did his son became a full-grown man, With Naruto Sr spoke. "I guess we better surprised them if a little prank?" With Sakura-yuki and Ichigo grinned with Sakura-yuki walked up to the door and pulled it open slowly, since the seals were off the door could be opened by anybody.

"Um, is it bad for you break their house?" Orihime suggested.

"Don't worry." Sakura-yuki stated. "His is my son after all, and I want to see him and Yome (Daughter-in-law) for some surprised." And Ichigo and Naruto Sr and the other squads wanted to go inside so they didn't bother with stopping Sakura.

Everybody at the door froze when they saw Naruto with Sakura, and also that they were making out on the kitchen table. Naruto was just wearing his boxers and a white t-shirt while Sakura was wearing a red t-shirt that was way too big for her and a pair of panties. Naruto had his right hand in Sakura's shirt as he fondled her tits and his left on her ass as he rubbed away. Sakura's fingers were running through Naruto's hair and she was moanng loudly into the kiss.

The lovers didn't notice their audience and sense their reiryoku and continued to kiss heatedly with each other, but soon they both felt a draft and looked over at the front door...Naruto froze when he saw everybody standing there...He saw Rukia looking like a fish and his uncle Ichigo smirking at him...He saw Shuhei, Ikkaku and Yumichika staring at him and Sakura in shock...he saw his teammate blushing heavily...and he saw his Mother and Father giggling at them...

Sakura was in shock soon a huge blush came onto her face...she was just in one of Naruto's t-shirts and a pair of panties...not to mention that Naruto was touching her all over the moment they walked in...

After a few seconds Naruto turned red with anger and raged at them. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE? LEARN HOW TO KNOCK!" Naruto wrapped his body around Sakura so that she would have some covering. Naruto Sr quickly waved him off and dragged the others out the door.

His father stuck his head back in at Naruto Jr. "You better prepared for your training. We will be at your shop..." Naruto Sr foxy grinned. "Actually, save that for later, enjoy yourself for 2 days left Musuko..." Naruto Sr left with a perverted giggle.

Naruto was still very mad, he was very possessive of Sakura and won't tolerate any other men looking at her. He was also mad at himself that he forgot to re-activate the seals, how could he be so stupid...

He turned to Sakura and his angry disposition vanished instantly. "I'm sorry Suku-chan...I forgot to activate the seals..." Naruto looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura still had a blush on her face but she shook her head nonetheless. "It alright sweetie...they were just surprised us...it's just a little embarassing..."

Naruto thought that Sakura looked adorable embarassed and hugged her close to his body. "You are mine! I hate that some other guys saw you like that!"

Sakura smiled at Naruto possessiveness, it made her feel wanted and loved. "Don't worry Naru-koi...you the only one for me..." Sakura kissed him softy on the lips for a few seconds before pulling back. "Come on...lets have some breakfast..." Naruto smiled and followed.

**==Moment Later==**

The Shinigami then headed after their training for preparation, with Naruto, and they were all having ramen at Ichiraku, "Hey Naruto, who're you friends?" Teuchi asked.

"These are some of my friends or mentors, Teuchi-ossan." He answered. As Teuchi glance at the 2 hooded figures with the figure show his whisker marks under his mask that made him surprised he recognized him. "Naruto-san?" He exclaimed.

"Hey, ossan!" Whisker Naruto greet.

Ayame looked back at them, "You guys must be pretty strong to help Naruto-kun during one month training."

Renji smiled, "Well what can I say? We're good with kids. My name's Renji Abarai by the way." He smirked.

Ayame giggled at his flirtatious attempts, "You're funny, Renji."

Renji turned back to the Squad, "Hear that? She thinks I'm funny."

"Don't we all clown." Yumichika replied which got Renji frowning.

"Way to kill a mood Yumichika." He grumbled.

"And Yumichika-san, I love your feathers in side of your hair. They're so extraordinary." Ayame said to the feminine-kine soul reaper.

"Glad you think so. Things look beauty." Yumichika said.

"Hey this stuff's pretty good. Did you two really make this stuff?" Ikkaku rudely asked the owner.

"Who else?" Teuchi asked.

Soon they enjoy at Ichiraku, where everyone was having a bowel of ramen, "Mm. This stuff is good." Ikkaku said as he ate.

Orihime agreed, "Yeah, almost better than at my world."

"Has a flavor to it." Chad agreed.

"For real." Naruto Sr put in.

"What'd I tell ya, the best there is. Hey how about another bowl for me, Ayame?" Renji asked.

"Me too!" Naruto Jr added.

"Coming up, boys." Ayame said cheery and she and her father started another batch for them.

Within after their lunch Naruto would continue training under the lead of Shuhei with his Zanpakuto; Kazeshini, Ikkaku with Hozukimaru, Yumichika with Fuji Kujaku (or Ruri'iro Kujaku), Orhime helping Sakura as well, and Naruto Sr and Sakura-yuki helping their counterparts until one day he was on a resting day. He was walking around Konoha with Shinigami Squad and his parents conceal their hoods and mask and went someplace to see of what they didn't seen for the long time. As they walked Naruto and Sakura saw Ino carrying a bouquet of flowers, "Hey Ino!" Sakura called.

Hearing her name Ino saw Naruto, "Oh, hey Naruto-kun, Sakura! Wow, you two are look older?"

"Yeah, that's what we been training for preparation. So, You on a delivery for your folks?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. With Asuma sensei training Shikamaru and Chouji helping him, I got more time to help out my folks," She explained before noticing the group, "Who're they?"

"Some new friends of mine," he began. "Meet the mentors, Ichigo my uncle, his friends Rukia, Orihime, Uryu and the big guy is Sado? But you call him Chad. Guys this Ino Yamanaka a fellow ninja academy student. Her parents run a florist shop in the village."

"Nice to meet you all." Ino bowed her head in respect as he glance at Ichigo. "It's good to see you again Ichigo-san." With Orange haired replied. "Likewise."

"Nice to meet you too." Rukia replied.

"These guys have been helping me prepare for the finals and the rest were 'sight-seeing'." Naruto explained.

"They are? But after seeing what you did to Kiba, I doubt you'll need help." Ino noted.

"True, but it never hurts to be extra prepared." Naruto admitted.

"Well good luck in the finals Naruto, guarantee I'll root for you both." Ino smiled.

"Yeah, we will." He watched her walk off, "Come on there's another spot I want to show you guys," Naruto said, led them off to the training ground where to his surprise found Tenten and Hinata sparing with each other,

"Hey Tenten, Hinata!"

The two girls looked over and saw Naruto and Sakura with a group of people with familiar faces, "Hey Naruto! Sakura!" Tenten waved.

"Naruto-senpai. Sakura-san." Hinata blushed. "Wow, you two look older?"

"Yeah, well. What're you two up to?" Naruto asked bringing the group over.

"Well we're practicing with each other." Tenten answered.

"Hai, even though we didn't make the finals we felt we should still train for future reference." Hinata added.

"Good thinking," Naruto admired, as he glance at Hinato. "So, how is Sasuke doing?" With Hinata blushed with a nodded. "Good, and Hey I want to introduce you two to some new friends during my training with Sakura-chan. This is my uncle Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uyru and Orihime. Guys meet Tenten Higurashi, and Hinata Hyuga."

"Very nice to meet you girls." Ichigo greeted them.

"Yeah, hey saw what you did with those weapons. You got moves." Rukia admired.

"Thanks, after all I'm going to be a great kunoichi one day." Tenten explained.

"Hai, and someday I hope so to as well." Hinata added. "With Sasuke-kun." but with Tenten surprised she saw glance at Ichigo and Rukia wielding swords; one is a Zanbatou that look like Zabuza's on his back and the other is normal sword. "Are those your swords?!" With a fan-girl mode that made Ichigo and Rukia sweatdrop with both replied. "Yeah?"

"Can I see them?" Tenten exclaimed with a sparkle eyes.

"Uh...no." Ichigo and Rukia replied, that made Tenten groaning.

"Well you girls are off to a great start so far." Naruto said making them nodded.

"Naruto, I want to thank again you and Sakura-san for what she did for me after my match with Hitomi." Hinata said.

"Thanks." Sakura replied.

"What'd she do?" Rukia asked.

"Sakura somehow managed to heal Hinata's had the worse injuries but Sakura somehow healed her. It must've been some healing jutsu." Tenten said.

"Wasn't jutsu, Tenten, it was just a little ability we learned." Naruto smirked hinting to the Ichigo and his friends who tried not to make a suspicious face.

"Like those other abilities you displayed?" Tenten asked.

"Sort of."

"How did you and Sakura get those abilities Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Sorry can't tell ya, but one day I might."

"I hope so. I'd like to know how you can do that." Tenten replied.

Naruto chuckled until he noticed Hinata still looked down, "Hinata, if you're still wondering about Hitomi is almost killed you with the Oodama Rasengan. She still doesn't understand. He still doesn't know me anything of my life, about me, about anyone. And I aim to prove that to end of her at the finals."

"Naruto," She gasped but found herself pulled into a friendly embrace, "So don't feel bad anymore."

"Naruto I… I won't." she smiled shedding a tear from her eye until she felt Naruto wipe it off, "Hey come on no tears now."

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Hai."

Naruto suddenly felt Tenten hug him from behind, "And Naruto thanks for what Sakura did for Lee? Gai-sensei told me about his surgery is success. You truly are a great guy." As she glance at Sakura with a smile. "And also you Sakura."

"Anytime" Sakura replied.

"Hey that's how I am," Naruto smiled.

Ichigo and Rukia smiled, "Looks like someone's mister popular." Rukia said.

"So it appears." Ichigo replied.

"Too popular," Chad replied and thought,

**==At the Park==**

Soon Naruto and the Ichigo Group stopped for some rest. "This village sure ain't like Rukon district and Karakura Town." Rukia said kicking back on a bench.

"Yeah, but it does have its perks." Ichigo admitted.

"It does, doesn't it?" Naruto asked as he tossed them each a beverage.

"You do know some interesting people around these parts Naruto." Uryu said.

"Don't I know, it and the same said for you." Naruto replied.

Rukia looked ahead and noticed something, "Hey Naruto don't look now, but I think you got more company."

Naruto turned around and saw the Nadeshiko kunoichi Shizuka with her guardian Tokiwa approach. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked. _'Tou-san mention her? That was Shizuka of Nadeshiko, alright.'_

"Naruto Kurosaki...? Lady Shizuka wishes to have a word with you." Tokiwa said.

"Oh?"

The girl spoke, "Naruto Kurosaki your performance at the preliminaries was most inspiring. You truly are a strong shinobi."

"Well...arigato."

"Which is why I'm come to make this request of you." She continued.

"A request?" the Ichigo Group listened in.

"Hai. I want you to become my husband!" She declared making Ichigo and Uryu spit up his drink.

"Wha?" Ichigo and Uryu gasped.

Orihime's eyes widened. Naruto was shocked as he cleaned out his ear, "Could you repeat that?"

"Naruto Kurosaki... I have dubbed you worthy to marry me. And as part of my village tradition those we deem worthy enough have the honor to become married to us." She took his hands.

Naruto pull away from the kunoichi, "Whoa-whoa back it up woman. As flattering as that is, I can't accept your offer."

"You don't like me?" Shizuka asked feeling hurt.

"It's not that I don't like you. I hardly know you. I mean you barely know much about me, think you can put that off until after we've gotten to know each other? And who knows by then you might have found someone else you deem worthy. I'm sorry, I already have someone got my heart."

Tokiwa turned to Shizuka, "What do you have to say Shizuka?"

Shizuka ponders on this before answering, "Very well Naruto, I humbly accept your request."

"Arigato, however there is someone that you already knew who your opponent is? And lastly something you can help us with," He whispered into her ear and her eyes widened in surprise before returning to normal as Naruto looked at her, "Can you do it?"

Shizuka nodded, "Yes, we shall. Come Tokiwa." She and her escort took their leave.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo asked.

"I asked if she would help us during the invasion said to take place on the finals, then her opponent will be my pupil/teammate Haku will be her opponent? And also I pass that Will to him and it looks like she will." Naruto smiled.

Rukia smirked, "You're getting to be quite the playa aren't you Naruto?"

As they continued on heading back for the Shingami Shop with Sakura and the others. When they walked past the village dango shop Naruto spotted Suna kunoichi Temari chewing on a stick of dango with a smirked, "Be right back," Naruto said as he shunpo'd behind Temari, "Enjoying that dango there are ya?"

Temari practically jumped out of her seat until she saw Naruto standing behind her, "Kami don't scare me like that!" She called.

"Sorry, but that's the way of a ninja, be sneaky," Naruto chuckled, "So I hope you are enjoying your stay in the village."

"Well Konoha is such a wonderful place, some things you don't get back in Suna like this stuff." She motioned to her dango.

"Yes the dango is very delicious, such a shame it won't be around when you invade our home," Naruto smirked putting a shock on Temari's face but before she could speak Naruto wrapped an arm around her neck clamping her mouth shut with his hand, "Don't say anything just yet. I know about the invasion you and the Oto plan on concocting, but there is something you should know about it. You and every other ninja of your village is being played like fools, by Oto's snake superior."

"Orochimaru?" Temari asked in a muffled voice.

"Precisely," Naruto answered, "But if you don't believe me, then allow me to share with you a special memory of mine and Orochimaru's former ninja." Naruto touched a finger to her forehead Activate his Rinnegan as he showed her flashbacks of how they killed 2 Oto genin by them leaving Kin and the memory of them telling them about Orochimaru's plan.

After seeing the memory of what Orochimaru planned she was in shock and spoke softly as Naruto unclamped her mouth, "That was real wasn't it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I got to warned Baki," Temari said until she felt Naruto's right arm on her right shoulder, "Not yet."

"What?"

"Trust me on this. We of Konoha know what you're already planning. But if your village ninja were to find out then Orochimaru would be suspicious."

"So what do you want us to do?" Temari asked worried.

"You can help us Temari, fight along side us when the invasion occurs, do this and I just may know of a way to help your little brother Gaara."

"Help Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Yes. I know what he holds within him and why he acts the way he does because I also house one as well." Naruto whispered into her ear. "And also I am the 2nd forefather of Ninjutsu."

"You mean...you?" Temari gasped quietly.

"Yes, I am a the Rikudou Sennin's Reincarnation. I also know to seal a demon inside a human requires sealing jutsu, and it's obvious the seal used on him is not as powerful as mine. Fortunately I happen to know one of the best sealing jutsu masters in the village, and can help correct your bros seal."

"Really?" Temari asked.

"That's right, so here's the deal you help us in the invasion and try to get your brother to as well, and I shall put in word to Jiraiya of the Sannin to help correct his seal," Naruto said as Temari pondered this offer as Naruto continued, "I see it in your eyes you do care about Gaara as a sibling despite how he is."

"I do." Temari admitted.

"Then let me help you. I can make your life better for you and your siblings, all I ask is your cooperation." Naruto said extending his hand.

Temari looked to it and let everything she was told and shown sink in about Orochimaru tricking her village into turning against Konoha, murdering her father the Kazekage, and the idea of this boy who says he could help her brother. She looked at Naruto giving him her answer, "All right you have my word." She shook his hand.

"Splendid, and you better get prepared." With Temari nodded as he headed off with the Ichigo group.

**==Naruto's Penthouse - Final Day 30==**

Today is a day, as the day of the End of the Namikaze's reputation, soon. His goal is complete. With Everyone stayed in his penthouse as they send the message to the Soul Society to prepared the incoming invasion. Naruto and Sakura prepared of everything left for the exams. Naruto still wear the same attire, with Sakura wore a new attire and changes; Reddish Orange Battle Kimono with 2 symbols on both sleeve; one is a White Circles in the center and on the sleeves left with the Gotei Mark on the right as well. Her body had filled out and she went from an B-cup to a C due they trained in alternate timeline, She still hearing the Waist Cape and Gloves, Black leather bracers, calf-high boots, still has her same white Haori. As the clone Naruto send to prepared their tools re-supplied. With Naruto and Sakura kissed together for luck, and they're off.

Outside the Penthouse, Ground floor entrance; Naruto and Sakura was stopped by two figures.

Sighing he just kept on walking. "Naruto wait up! We need to talk!"

Naruto bit his thumb and slammed it into the ground. Behind him a large white Tiger appeared out of a cloud of smoke.

"**Naruto why have you summoned me, I see no enemy around here?"** the large white tiger said. Causing the Sannins surprised of they never heard a White Tiger Summon before. With Sakura glaring at them.

"Akarui, I need you to keep these two busy. Don't kill them, we might need them in the battle to come." Naruto said as he continued on his way. "And also I add a new partner to play with..." As he pull his sleeve and reveal to be a Summoning Seal; As Jiraiya and Tsunade was surprised that Naruto has a summoning tattoo, as he wipe the tattoo with blood and made a several hand signs and slammed the ground and as the burst of black smoke, as it disparate, that cause Toad and Slug Sannin shocked in horror of what kind of summon is? As the smoke reveal to be a red glowing eyes and heard a growl, as they heard footsteps, as now it reveal to be look like a dragon-like with paw-like claws with wing blades, and the head of the panther, it's black scales, black fur and nightmarish red eyes, giving it the look and style of a predatory black panther. Its dark, feral appearance suggests that it may mainly be a nocturnal predator. Also, its tail erects large spikes which can be flung and linked up with its attacks for devastating hits.

**"What did you need Rikudou-sama?"** A panther-like dragon said. The Sannins never heard a Dragon Summoning as well. It was considered a Rarest summon? As the Dragon Summon never seen or heard in decades.

"Nargacuga...joined up with Akarui to hold them off, as I said to Akarui; don't harm them, and let my familiar will know what to do." Naruto ordered with a bored expression. "Come on, Sakura-chan." With Sakura followed him until before they disappeared in shunpo.

**"With pleasure!"**

"NARUTO STOP THIS PLEASE! JUST HEAR US OUT!" Tsunade yelled as she tried to run after him but was stopped by Akarui and Nargacuga with great speed.

"**I am sorry, but I can not let you passed."** Akarui warmed them.

**"Neither then I!"** Nargacuga said before making a roar follow with his tail rattle like a rattle snake.

"LET US THROUGH DAMNIT!?" Jiraiya roared. Akarui and Nargacuga stood his ground. "If that's how it's gonna be fine. Tsunade You take the black one, and I'll take the white tiger."

Tsunade got the idea and rushed forward.

**==Konoha Stadium==**

On the day of the Chunin finals, all of Konoha was busy with activity, important lords, Daimyo's, business men and shinobi heads from other villages had come from all around to watch the Chunin finalists compete with one another. Among these important lords were the Daimyo's of Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country), Kaze no Kuni (Wind Country), Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country), Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) and the Kages of their respected Shinobi villages.

The last week flew by before Naruto ad Sakura arrived, and the day of the finals was finally upon the village. A huge crowd had filled the seats of the stadium as the finalists were on the battleground. Everyone were in the stadium where the finals would take place. As Hitomi entered the battle-ground where the applicants would be fighting, she noticed that Shikamaru, Haku, Shizuka, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kurotsuchi, Koumori, and Yugito were already there, but Naruto and Sakura still hadn't showed up.

With Sasuke's new attire; He wore White high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a six-pointed cross on a back with a small Uchiha Symbol on the center of the cross, Dark Blue pants with Light blue linings on both sides, A bundled up with a blue haramaki over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw swords on them with his left hand.

Although his right hand is usually seen resting over them, he can also use this hand to pull his swords out before sitting black arm guard that covered his forearm, and left fingerless glove, shoulder armor and black wrist warmer, and black shinobi shoes, with his Yubashiri strap on his back. And the new additional weaponry for his arsenal, a new chukotou sword along with Seele Schneiders on the right side attach the haramaki that he got from Kusa; The **Kusanagi no Tsurugi**. It has a dark blue scabbard and matching hilt, in his travels as since Kakashi's permission along with Sandaime to go there, with a quickest way to travel by using his Hirenkyaku to get there. And also a third sword he got from his families weapons storage along with his Kusanagi. was looking around for Naruto but could not find him.

_'Where the heck is Naruto? There's no way he'll miss this opportunity.'_ Sasuke thought. _'And including Sakura.'_

"…Naruto-kun and Sakura still not here…" Ino said from here place in the stands.

'_Where the heck is Nii-san?'_ Hitomi wondered as she looked around.

"Hey! Stop fidgeting! Stand still and face forward, towards the guests…for all of you are the stars of these finals!" The new exam proctor, Genma said.

'_What the…? What happened to Hayate-sensei?'_ Hitomi wondered before asking. "Um... What happen to Hayate-sensei?"

"He's at the Hospital." Genma answered. Ever since Naruto brought Hayate to the Hospital? Since he has information about the invasion, with Yugao was concerned her lover.

**==Kage Booth==**

Up in the Kage box seats, the Yondaime Hokage was seated in his chair with his wife, along with his predecessor, below him Civilians, Shinobi, Noblemen and women were filling up the stands bellow. Standing next to him was one of the members of the Hokage's Guard, Raidō Namiashi, who the Hokage was currently speaking to.

"Naruto and Sakura is still nowhere to be found?" Minato asked his bodyguard, Raido.

"We still have several ANBU teams out searching for them, but…they're on our way…" Raido said before leaning in towards Minato's ear and whispering. "He may already be in Orochimaru's clutches… If that's the case, we better wait for them…"

"…Understood." Minato said.

"We better wait for them, right?" Kushina asked with her husbadn nodded.

With Sandaime murmured, "So Naruto-kun and Sakura is not here yet, I guess that they are getting some last minute training in." Before Suddenly the Kazekage came up, flanked by his two bodyguards came into the Kage Booth and Hiruzen thought, _'So you have come, Orochimaru...knowing your ego, you like to envision yourself at the highest power.' _Before saying. "Ah… Well, well… Kazekage-dono! Raikage-dono!" That letting Minato and Kushina attention, Kushina maybe had grudge against Kumo during she was kidnapped. With Minato greeted.

"Greetings Kazekage-sama, Raikage-sama, I'm pleased that you could both make it, you both must be tired after your long journeys."

Soon after, the Yondaime Kazekage and the Yondaime Raikage arrived with their respected Bodyguards.

The Yondaime Kazekage named Sabaku no Ryuusa was a tall middle age man who wore the traditional robes and hat of a Kage and a mask to cover his face, allowing only his eyes to be seen.

The Yondaime Kazekage was a well-respected Shinobi, who possessed the Jiton (Magnet Release) Bloodline and used it in a similar manner to his predecessor the Sandaime Kazekaze. Although unlike the Sandaime, who used Iron Sand, the Yondaime used Gold Dust.

Accompany the Yondaime Kazekage were his two bodyguards, two tall men wearing light brown robes.

The Yondaime Raikage was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build. He had blond hair that was combed back and a small moustache and beard. His face was very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. Like the Yondaime Kazekage, the Raikage wore the traditional robes and hat of a Kage, but without a shirt underneath, which further displayed his hulking physique. He had gold bangle bracelets on each wrist and wore a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the center.

The Yondaime Raikage was a famed Shinobi from the Third Shinobi World War. Like most Shinobi of Kumo, the Raikage was highly skilled in Lightning Techniques, and was renowned for using **Nin-taijutsu** (Ninja-Body Techniques), which combined Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, making his attacks more devastating. But he was practically famous for his immense speed which was said to rival even the Sandaime's former successor the Yondaime Hokage.

Accompany the Raikage where two Kumo Shinobi, the first Shinobi was a tall young man with short blond hair, dark eyes and wore the standard uniform of a Kumo Shinobi.

The second Shinobi was a dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose and lazy look in his eyes (which reminded Sarutobi of a certain Konoha Shinobi). He had white shaggy hair that covered his left eye and wore a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants and a standard Kumo flak jacket. He also carried a cleaver like sword on his back and had the kanji for Water and Lightning tattooed on each of his arms.

Unlike the first Shinobi, Sarutobi knew this shinobi well. His name was Darui and he was a renowned and powerful Shinobi from Kumo. He was a highly skilled Lightning and Water user and an equally skilled swordsman and possessed the **Ranton** (Storm Release) Bloodline. He was also the inheritor of the Sandaime Raikage's **Kuroi Kaminari** (Black Lightning) technique, which allowed him to use unique Lightning techniques that only he could use. This earned him the moniker **Darui no Kuroi Kaminari** (Darui of the Black Lightning). In terms of skill, the man was easily on par with Konoha's top Shinobi Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi.

"YEAH! Don't forget me!" A old yelled called in.

As the Kages saw Sandaime Tsuchikage along with his son Kitsuchi and next to the kage was man with red hair, moustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He was shown wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his Iwagakure Hitai-ate, a ring, and a prominent black piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armour shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a brown sash that held a brown armour-like breast plate with a pouch in the front, a brown back plate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armour, and armoured lapels falling to the sides. Interestingly, his headpiece, hair and beard seemed to model his tailed beast's.

That cause Minato and Kushina recognized that man? His name was Roshi, the Jinchuuriki of Yonbi no Saru (Four-Tails Monkey), The user of Yonton (Lava Release) due the ability came from Yonbi.

"Tsuchikage-dono, nice to have you been in this village for a while." Sandaime comment.

"Don't mock me, Sandaime!" Onoki frowned.

"Well, I'd say you two old fossil to sure had an arguement." A feminine voice called in.

As the kages turn their attention and saw a women is about Jiraiya's and Tsunade's age; wearing a fitting kimono along with 3 Nadeshiko Kunoichi as bodyguards. With Minato felt nervous that the Nadeshiko were making aquintence to Konoha for hosting Chunin Exams.

With Raikage surprsied she recognized those Kinoichis as he said. "You must be Sayaki of Nadeshiko? Leader of the Nadeshiko Village in Mzu no Kuni."

"That's right, since Shizuka informed me that Naruto Kurosaki, the S-Rank Shinobi will facing the Hokage's daughter." Sayaki said.

Minato nodded nervously for if his daughter will up against Naruto? Since his and his wife waste their time to complete her training. Since Jiraya didn't have time since he was hospitalized that brutally berated by Naruto from his ultimate punishment.

When they saw the two other Kages plus the village leader, both the Kazekage and the Hokage stood up and greeted them. After which Hokage invited them to take whatever seats they wished, where the Kazekage took the seat that was to the Yondaime's left along with Sandaime and Kushina besides him, while the Raikage took the remaining seat, which was next to the Kazekage's on his left. With Tsuchikage next to the Raikage. Lastly Sayaki besides the Tsuchikage.

"Not at all Hokage-sama." the Kazekage replied. "In fact, I'm glad that the Chunin exam is in Konoha this year, since you are not as young as you once were and a journey to another village would be rather tough on you. Since you're retiring and appoint a your successor?"

The old Hokage just laughed at this remark. "…Ha ha… Well, don't bury me yet! I hope to continue here…I hope to continue here…So please...Don't treat me like an old man, now. I'm still considering holding my position for at least another five years to witnessed at least."

At this remark, both the Kazekage and the Raikage narrowed their eyes, but did not comment on.

As the four Kages and the female leader looked down in the area, they saw that most of the finalist where in the arena waiting for the finals to begin.

"If I'm not mistaken, Hokage-sama, we're missing two finalists, two of them being Naruto Kurosaki and Sakrua Haruno." 'Ay' commented with a frown. Since his plan to humiliate Konoha depended on both Naruto and Sakura being in the exam. He also knew that most of the lords and officials here had come to the exam for the sole purpose of watching Naruto and Sakura compete in the exam and bet on them. With 'A' was informed by Yugito the truth of Hachibi's Rampage? As he glance at Kazekage that Naruto Kurosaki knew who is the responsible from the death of his father and his cousin.

"Yes, my ANBU will be searching for them with at least." Minato replied suspicious letting 'A' gaze at him noticeable.

"And what of Naruto Kurosaki and Sakura Haruno?" Sayaki asked.

"I'm afraid their whereabouts are unknown." Minato replied.

"You're telling us that you've lost track of your own Shinobi?" The bulky Raikage asked in mild disbelief, where the Hokage could only smile in embarrassment.

"Please do not worry Raikage-sama, I'm certain both of them will show up, as neither of them are the type to miss out on something like this."

At this the Raikage could only scoff in disgust, since it was his opinion that both of them should have decency to be on time, especially for an event this important.

"Clearly Konoha has become lax in this time of peace, if it can't even find two of its own Shinobi" the Raikage taunted. "This would never happen in my village."

Sandaime did not respond to the Raikage's taunt, instead he simply ignored it and remained silent. Although his bodyguard Raidō and his wife narrowed their eyes and glared slightly at the large man.

Eventually though, the Sandaime and Yondaime turned to their fellow Kages and asked them if they should begin, where the three other Kages all nodded. After which the Yondaime Hokage stood up and went to the railings and began to speak to the audience bellow them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming to Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden by the Leaves), for this year's Chunin finals. We will now begin the main matches with the fifteen finalists who have passed the preliminaries. So please enjoy the matches and good day."

**==With the Audience==**

"What? They are going to start the preliminaries without Forehead and Naruto-kun!" Ino cried in surprise. And with Chouji who was carrying a duffel bag filled with chips sit beside her.

"Well you hardly expect them to wait for them Ino" her Sensei Asuma commented.

"But Naruto-kun's match is first, what if he doesn't arrive?" The blonde girl asked.

"Then he will be disqualified, as will Sakura, if he doesn't show up either."

At hearing this, Sayuri, who was sitting next to Ino became concerned and began to wonder what happened to he brother-figure Naruto and Sakura.

Seeing that neither Sakura nor Naruto were here, Gaara's sensei Baki became concerned.

_"Did he? …I told him to avoid doing anything that would attract attention…Damn it, Did he kill Naruto Kurosaki and Sakura Haruno?" _Baki thought, remembering when Gaara went out for a while by himself during the training month.

**==At the Arena==**

"Hmph, looks like Kurosaki and the Haruno are a no show." Kurotsuchi remarked with a slight frown. Since she was sort of interested in seeing what the S-Rank Shinobi and the Civilian-Born were capable of and if they were worth all the attentions they were getting.

"Maybe, but let's just wait and see, as there still time..." Koumori/Ulquiorra replied.

**==At the Audience==**

"Damnit, where the hell is Naruto-nii?" Konohamaru asked out loud who was sitting in the stands, with Moegi, Udon and the rest of their class.

"I don't know?" Moegi replied.

"Maybe he decided to quit, since that Hokage's daughter looks pretty tough" Udon answered.

"No way!... Naruto-nii would never run away from a fight, you saw how he stood up to those Suna jerks from earlier."

"Then why isn't he here yet?" Udon asked.

"I don't know, but I do know he will be here soon."

**==With Kisuke==**

As Kisuke, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Starrk and Lilynette are on the sitting in the stands with an unknown hooded figure sit besides them, as it reveal to be an emerald eyes though the shadow. And also several unknown robed figures with Naruto Sr were going somewhere accompany with Tsukiko. With Kizashi and Mebuki want to see his daughter's and Son-in-law's fight with Noriko sitting on Mebuki's lap. With Kisuke glance at Yoruichi. "Is he coming?"

"Yeah! His Reiryoku is getting stronger...closer...soon we will prepared." Yoruichi replied stated.

**==Stands, Sayuri and Hinata==**

"I know you're worried about Sasuke ever since the Suna-user maniac that he almost killed Lee, but…either way, Naruto's match is first against the Namikaze, so why don't you stop fretting…and cheer him on?" Ino told Hinata who was sitting next to her.

"…Yeah…!" Hinata said. "I know he will killed." She added with concern.

"Don't worry, my twin brother was trained by Naruto-nii with art of Santouryu and Quincy Arts. Just have faith on him." She added with confident.

**==Outside the Arena==**

"My, my there's a quite a bit of activity today?" Kabuto commented as he stood over the dead body of an ANBU agent in a large tree overlooking the Arena.

_"I do hope Naruto-kun puts on an entertaining show. As I have a rather tough job ahead of me and I do not like having gaps in my in my profiles."_ the Oto spy thought as he took off the ANBU agent's mask and cloak and placed it on himself. After which he then hid the body and disappeared in a whirl of wind and leaves.

**==In the Arena==**

Down in the arena the second member of the Hokage's guard Genma Shiranui was explaining of the rules of the finals to the Genin finalist.

Genma had taken over the role of referee from Gekkō Hayate, after he was at the Hospital. This led Naruto informed ANBU team to believe, that the Suna team were somehow involved. Given how the Sandaime had ordered Hayate to follow Gaara and his team, after learning that Gaara was a jinchūriki. Before Minato and his family were in the training trip. With Naruto was considered Hayate and Yugao were siblings.

After Hayate was saved and send to the Hospital, the Hokage placed the village shinobi on higher alert and deployed two teams of ANBU at the stadium and had several other teams patrol the surrounding area. He also had the Kekkai-Hans (Barrier Team) go on full alert and report to him of anything strange, no matter how small, fearing that Orochimaru may infiltrate the village again. With Naruto placed a seal around the Stadium to restores the damage from the wall minus the ground.

When Genma finished explaining the rules of the finals, he turned to Hitomi. "Given how your opponent Naruto Kurosaki has not appeared and we cannot delay your match until he arrives, we will have to declare you the win…"

But before Genma could finish speaking, Then suddenly something crash in the arena follow with a gust of strong wind surrounds the arena appeared behind him. With the crowd cover themselves the wind, with the wind died down as they uncover themselves saw 2 figures that they look older in 15-16 were present; one is a blond hair with orange highlights and the other is a pink hair with lavender highlights. With the competitors it's easy to recognized.

When Genma turned around and saw two people that they look like them, he was immediately greeted by Naruto.

"Heya Genma-san, it's been a while…we aren't late are we?" That made Genma recognized them.

"Actually you just made it, we were just about to disqualify you and Sakura." That made Hitomi shocked that was her former brother and Sakura? Since her godfather the description from them were now look 16.

"Sorry about that…we would've been here sooner, but we were held up with something from a certain toad and slug sannin."

The reason for they almost disqualified on the current state was because of being late in a hour before the exam. This forced Naruto and Sakura to talk with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

When they finally convinced him and talk to him, Naruto decided to _discipline_ them by summoning his companions.

"Your late, Naruto!" An annoyed Yugito said, while glaring at the spikey blonde with an irritated look.

"Troublesome, knowing you two, you were probably waiting till the last second just so that you could make a bigger entrance." A board Shikimaru said, who was wishing he was somewhere else right now.

"I'm glad you arrived in time Naruto, We were was beginning to worry about you two." Haku said.

The Suna Genin Gaara also seemed to be pleased that Naruto and Sakura arrived in time, although for an entirely different reasons that Haku and the others were.

"Yea sorry about that guys…" Naruto replied with a goofy grin, before glaring slightly at Minato at the Kage's Booth. "…but like I said we were held up with something from a certain toad and slug sannin."

With Naruto wore the same outfit with Sakura had a change of Wardrobe. Since Many male population were blushed of how beauty Sakura is. With Hinata, Sayuri, Ino and the rest of the female were jealous of Sakura's chest size that rivals Hinata or Samui. With Hitomi was shocked of how Sakura look like a Goddess.

But the thing that caught most people's attention was the coats that they wore over their new attire. It has a Kanjis below the symbol; Naruto is '一' (Ichi/One) and Sakura '二' (Ni/Two). They were wondering of what symbolized with? With the hooded figures and Captains were concealed themselves saw the symbols that look like the Gotei Division numbers with a smile on their faces plus the other seated officers.

After getting over his surprise at how much Naruto reminded him of their Yondaime Hokage and with the Shinigami were smiling that he look like Hagoromo. Genma decided to get the exam under way, where he asked the Genin finalist to go up to the box where the finalist would wait for their matches.

**==In the Audience==**

_'This is going to be one hell of a fight. Both are S-Rank and Hokage's daughter at close combat and sword fight except one concentrates on external style and one is more concentrated on doing internal damage.'_ Kiba thought.

_'S-Rank vs Hoage's daughter. The Clan Head against the Heiress fighting in one arena. I never thought I would actually live to see such a fight.'_ The Retired Hokage thought.

_'Now we will wait for Naruto-kun to arrived, show me. Show me everything that will once be mine.'_ Orochimaru said disguised as the Kazekage.

**==At the Audience==**

"Kakashi-sensei, did you teach my twin brother during the break?" Sayuri asked.

"A little but for the most part, your older brother taught him. And with me tag along." Kakashi answered.

"I see, and also Naruto-nii?" Sayuri asked intrigued.

"Sorry but I can't say. You'll find out soon enough." Kakashi replied cryptically.

_'What is Kakashi-sensei hiding? Why won't he tell me who taught Sasuke-nii?'_ Sayuri thought.

"Hey there, can we join you?" A voice asked as the genins plus the jounin look up seeing Ichigo, Rukia and the others.

"Sure Rukia, come on." Ino said.

"You know them, Ino?" Sayuri asked confused.

"Yeah, Naruto introduced me to them, that's Rukia, and Naruto's uncle Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu and the big guy is Chad. Though the others I'm not sure of."

"This is more of our extended friends, the bald head is Ikkaku, Shuhei, Yumichika, Renji and this big _plump_ man were send here is Marechiyo." Rukia introduced them before she pointing at _plump _man. A man name Marechiyo Oomaeda was a Squad 2 Lieutenant; he is a large man. He has black hair, and wears the standard Shinigami robes with a large purple collar. He is often seen wearing expensive, personalized jewelry. And he had a Katana with a bright yellow handle and a brass octagonal-shaped guard with two square notches on opposite sides. Kept by his side through his waist tie.

"Nice to meet you all." Marechiyo greeted.

"Naruto-kun never told me he made new friends." Sayuri said.

"That's probably because you never attempted to ask him." Rukia replied. Sayuri couldn't help by rubbing her head and she replied. "Sorry, I was kinda busy with some errands with my family." With Rukia nodded for understand.

"Come on have a seat." Ino said as they each took a seat.

"This is like baseball, only fighting." Chad took a seat. With Uryu nod agreed.

As Marechiyo took a spot next to Chouji he noticed him eating from a big bag of chips, "Uh may I?"

Chouji looking up at the bigger guy smiled, "Help yourself." He offered.

"Thank you," Marechiyo took a chip and ate it, "Mmm, barbeque."

"I'm surprised Chouji. I've never seen you share so generously before." Ino gaped.

"Hey chubbies gotta stick together." Chouji said as the two big boys smiled.

"Well, so those are the Jonin that my Yūshi (Nephew) was talking about." Ichigo stated.

"Wait...! Your Naruto's uncle?" Kurenai said.

"Yup, me and the guys were trained Naruto and Sakura along with his parents since I decide not to came in around." Ichigo explained.

"So…" Asuma said, in an attempt to change the subject "…has the kid improved much, since the preliminaries?"

"Yes...he has improved a great deal, as you will soon see..." Ichigo replied, as he indicated to Naruto and Hitomi, who were now facing one another.

"Well it should be interesting regardless, especially after what he promise to do to that Red haired brat! No offene to Renji-san." Anko remarked. With Renji nodded for point taken. Not noticing the worried look on a certain Hyuga heiress, who was sitting near her.

Hinata had of course heard what happened at the preliminaries after she lost to her friend Hitomi and what Naruto threaten suggested her. She couldn't help but be shame for her, since he was still her friend no matter what. She was also slightly concerned for her mentor Naruto, since she knew first-hand how almost killed by Hitomi, and regardless of his amazing strength, Naruto's battle with Hitomi would not be an easy opponent.

When Anko made her comment, her friend Kurenai remained silent, which was unusual since she would've normally rebuked her for making such comments. But given how her sensei's daughter Hitomi had almost kill her student, his own friend. She had little sympathy for the Namikaze hieress and what would happen to her, since she was one of the few people who knew how strong Naruto really was.

Along with a Crowd there are the Uchiha Clan and The Hyuuga Clan were watching the match with Naruto, Fugaku and Mikoto's son Sasuke, with Hiachi along with his youngest daughter and sister of Hinata; Hanabi. Since Hiashi heard during the match against Hitomi? Since his eldest daughter somehow learned Quincy Arts that learned by Sasuke Uchiha? Since Sasuke had conversation with him because the theory having a Byakugan will support the range capabilities like Sasuke's Sharingan to detects Genjutsu and follows opponents movements. So...he and his brother Hizashi will talk to Naruto about having those arts? But the teachings will be at Sasuke's hands. Since he heard the rumors from the Academy or the village about Hinata dating Sasuke since then.

A couple of rows away from the group, Sitting not far from them were the Hokage's advisers Danzo, Koharu and Homura. Who like everyone else was interested in watching this year's Chunin exam and to see more of Naruto abilities with their own eyes.

**==At the Arena==**

"All right listen up, I am Genma Shiranui; proctor for stage three of the Chunin Exams," He began, "Before we begin I must show you all once again the final match ups as a reminder." He said pulling out the tournament graph.

* * *

><p>Match 1: Naruto vs Hitomi<p>

Match 2: Yugito vs Koumori

Match 3: Haku vs Shizuka

Match 4: Kurotsuchi vs Sakura

Match 5: Shino vs Kankuro

Match 6: Temari vs Shikamaru

Match 7: Sasuke vs Gaara

* * *

><p>That made Hitomi nervous if she'll up against with Naruto, with Shizuka smirked of what Naruto told her, With Yugito gritted her her for avenge Karui to hurt her,with Kurotsuchi grin if she'll face the Hyouton user like Haku and lastly Gaara with a sadistic smile if he'll get his blood.<p>

Naruto glanced to Hitomi feeling eager to fight her until Genma continued, "Now listen up the contestants for the first match must remain down here while the rest of you are to wait in the balcony above until your names are called."

"Proctor, a question," Naruto began, "What happens when someone fails to enter the ring by the time their name is called?"

"Then that challenger forfeits the match to their opponent," Genma replied. "If all's said and done the contestants for match one stay here in the stadium, the rest of you go up and wait."

So the other contestants, minus Naruto and Hitomi left for the balcony. Naruto with his Zanpakuto on his back, and Hitomi with her **Uzunhana** stood on opposite ends as Genma stood between them, "The first match of the Chunin Exam Finals Naruto Kurosaki vs Hitomi Namikaze. Begin!" He announced which got the crowds roaring with excitement.

Hitomi spoke "Um...Ni-san? I was about to say-" As she cut off.

"Only that you're going to be your end for you made my life hell! You didn't have the guts to fight me!" Naruto declared.

"Hajime!" As Genma jump back far from them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 Ended<strong> (Read Omake Below)

* * *

><p><strong>FMA Brotherhood Ending 3 - Tsunai Da Te<strong>  
><strong>Link: www . youtube watch?v=odkBGt_pIhg<strong>

**(Music Starts)**

Meguri meguttemo  
>Mata koko de aitai<br>Hagurenai you ni kono te wo tsunagun da

Asahi ga noboru made katari atta ne  
>Yuuhi ga shizumu made tsunaida te<br>Kou yatte asu mo myougonichi mo tomo ni ayumou  
>Hikari to kage<p>

Kimi wa sono mune ni nani wo kakae  
>Donna sekai ni itan darou<br>Ima omou yo  
>Sabishige ni mitsumeru machi no naka de<br>Nukumori wa hitori ja mitsukaranakute  
>Ai ga konna ni tsuyosa ni naru koto<br>Shittanda  
>Kimi ni deaete hajimete<p>

Meguri meguttemo  
>Mata koko de aitai<br>Hagurenai you ni kono te wo tsunagun da  
>Hitori ja nemurenai yume wa mirenai kara<br>Donna fuan mo todokanai tokoro e  
>Hoshi no nai yoru mo terashi tsuzukeyou<p>

Doko made mo ikeru kimi to nara  
>Hitori ja arukenai michi mo futari nara<br>Hanauta utai nagara arukerun da  
>Kimi ga ireba shiawase<p>

Moshimo futari ga deatte nakatta nara  
>Takusan no shiawase wo minogashiteta<br>Fuan na toki wa gyutto shite kureta ne  
>Asu wo miushinai sou na hitogomi no naka<br>Ai ga kurushii hitori no jikan wa  
>Sabishisa wo gomakasu sube wo wasureteta<p>

Nando mo kono te wo tsunagi naoshi nagara  
>Donna michi datte issho ni arukun da<br>Hitori ja kanawanai yume wo egaita nara  
>Kimi to futari de kanae ni ikun da<br>Kimi to hanbun hitotsu no shiawase

Butsukari sou na kurai hito ooi doyoubi  
>Miushinaitakunai kimi no sonzai<br>Kono toki nibai ni chikara haitteru te ni  
>Kanjita nukumori to ai no more cry<br>Aseta jiinzu no poketto de hikatteru  
>Kimi no keitai kizukasetakunai<br>Damarikomu watashi no naka no kouwa akumai  
>Tada kimi ga inai to iya dakara...<br>Nanika ga ubaisarisou de kowai  
>"Taisetsu na hito" to tsunagattetai<br>Omoi wa dare ni mo makenai  
>Sou kono machi ni kirawareru kurai te wo tsunagou<p>

Yowamushi na hodo tsuyogatte shimau  
>Demo muri da yo... Naitemo ii kana?<br>Aki no kaze mou sugu deatta kisetsu  
>Ano koro no watashi wa ai wo sagashiteta<p>

Meguri meguttemo  
>Mata koko de aitai<br>Hagurenai you ni kono te wo tsunagun da  
>Hitori ja nemurenai yume wa mirenai kara<br>Donna fuan mo todokanai tokoro e  
>Hitori ja kanawanai yume wo egaita nara<br>Kimi to futari de kanae ni ikun da  
>Kimi to hanbun hitotsu no shiawase<p>

**(Music Ended)**

* * *

><p><strong>==Omake==<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>==With Sakura==<strong>

Sakura and Noriko walked up towards the Onsen in hot springs section; It was the most popular Onsen in the Konoha, if the amount of customers coming in and out were any indication.

Sakura looked down at Noriko, "After we get you cleaned up, we can enjoy the hot springs, ok?"

Noriko looked up at Sakura, "Ok mama…" they walked up to the front desk. Noriko walked up with her adopted mother right next to her as the receptionist spoke. She brought Noriko up to the front desk and checked out a private bath for mother and child. The woman happily did so…whilst she pinched Noriko's cheek, making the blond blush in embarrassment.

They walked inside and grabbed a set of soaps, towels, a bucket to hold the water, and a bath robe for each. They went to the designated bath and went inside. The bath was simple, much like traditional oriental baths, a flat tile floor, a small tub off to the side, and a drain in the floor to empty the water.

Sakura turned on the bath and began to undress Noriko. Noriko was then placed in the warm soapy water as Sakura undressed herself. She too climbed in and began to scrub her daughter down. She used a bath brush and scrubbed off all the dirt on her, revealing perfectly tanned skin. After her hair was washed it was a much brighter blond than before.

She finished up cleaning Noriko's body and gently took her out of the tub. She then sat on a stool and Naruto began to wash her back. Noriko had first time to have a mother to washed anyone before, so she had to learn a few things so she could do so in the future.

Once they were finished, they walked towards a one of the hot springs.

Noriko was humming a tune…when her ear suddenly twitched. She looked up to see some dust falling from the ceiling. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the dust…but kept walking as if it was nothing. _'Did you see this Senbonzakura-niisan?'_

'Yes, Noriko-dono, it have seems we had an intruder in the women section.'

_'Better thank mama and papa taught me to use 'you' in the first time.'_ Noriko admired.

'Yes, we will do that.' Senbonzakura agreed.

Once they got into the Onsen, they found several other young women enjoying the hot springs, some of them were Sakura's friends. Once the doors opened they turned their heads to see Sakura walk in with Noriko clinging to her leg.

"KAWAII!" they all screamed as several of them began to get out of the hot springs as they began to pinch her cheeks.

One of the women is Sayuri looked up at Sakura, "Oh Sakura, is she yours, or are you just babysitting?"

Noriko pouted and whined, "I am not a baby. Make them stop mama!" this only caused the women to giggle more as they kept pinching her cheeks. Noriko turned as she gave her mother the puppy dog pout.

Sakura chuckled, "No, she is mine…" she picked up Noriko and gently stroked her hair,

Ino squealed and turned to Sakura, "Oh Sakura, I never knew you had such a cute kid…so who's the father." Sakura immediately winced and looked away.

"I will tell you who's her father? Since Noriko is my adopted daughter, until the finals." her friends confuse wondering…but her longtime friend Sayuri spoke up. "Why?" She asked. Sakura sighed as she placed Noriko in the hot springs. She then stepped in as well as she sighed, turning to Sayuri.

"Naruto-kun will give an important announcement n the whole crowd, that's why." Sakura answered. "Yes, that's usually the case…but something happened." she sighed,before she stroked Noriko's hair, "At least I have my baby."

Noriko blushed and smiled, "Hai…Mama." But as the blush fade that made her flinch causing Sakura wondered about her reaction? Since she and Naruto taught her Reiryoku sensing. As Sakura spoke. "What is it sweetie?"

Noriko look at her mother. "Mama, there is someone is attempted to spy on you and your friends." That made the girls in the hotsprings that cause the other girls in the spring of what she said. As there is two words on their mind. _'That...PERVERT!'_ As Sakura look the glance at all the girls with a nod? Since Naruto place the barrier around the Women section. With a sadistic smile on their faces. As Sakura look at Noriko. "Noriko, can you trained with your zanpakuto in the first time here?" With Noriko nodded. "Good, and the maintain... I better get MY Zanpakuto to froze him."

The two stayed in the hot springs along the others for a little longer before Sakura decided it was time to go home…but as they were getting out, Noriko narrowed his eyes at a fence and stood up and shunpo in the first time. He waited for his mother and her friends.

**==With Jiraiya - Before Tsunade's Return==**

Jiraiya spending years for examine the barrier seal that invented by Naruto? He couldn't decipher the seals for so long how to break it. With Jiraiya mumbling. "Damn, brat? He ruined my researched by creating a barrier to conceal my favorite spot in Konoha." As JIraiya examine the seal that he almost finished and then a small hole appeared in the barrier. "Oh ho, I did it! Take that brat! No one can beat the Gama-sennin Jiraiya!" As he took a peck and then squeal of he saw the girls in towels. "OHHH I got the jackpot." As he took out a notepad and pen in hand and started to writing and a very lecherous grin plastered on his face..

Without notice a blur appeared to be Noriko with a towel and her zanpakuto. She noticed that he was wearing a kabuki-like suit with red geta with metal tips. On his back was a large scroll and his stance was relaxed, but tense for a sneak attack. With a frowned. "I hate perverts." She whispered.

"Oi, Ero-oji-san." Noriko called out.

The man looked at her and said, "Shut up, you are interrupting my research..."

"Okay frog-man, what was that all about? Who do you think you are anyway?" Noriko asked to a man.

**==Naruto Soundtrack - Jiraiya Theme Start==**

With a man smirked his respond as bit his thump and slam aon the ground as the smoke burst as Noriko recognize that was a summoning a giant red toad with dark green markings he now riding toad. "I'm glad you asked, I'm the hermit of Mount Mayaboku, the wise and immortal spirit. That's right, it is I, the Toad Mountain Sage," the man said.

**==Naruto Soundtrack - Jiraiya Theme Ended==**

But before Jiraiya flinch and saw a little girl with a katana with a window shape tsuba with confuse expression. With he said. "Um, aren't to young to carried swords in the hot springs?" He stated. "Come on now little girl will be nice to forget about me so I can get my 'research' and run along if I can get the pink hair with a beautiful lavender highlights...now please leave me alone." With nicely.

That made Noriko eyes widen he describe. "You were spying on my mama...AAGAGHHAH!" As took out her sword of him with change into reverse grip.

_'This is my first time to use 'THIS'!'_ Noriko thought glared at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya felt nervous "Um...the pink hair with lavender highlights is your mother?" He asked with a afraid expression.

"Yes, and her name is Sakura Haruno." Noriko replied that made Jiraiya eyes widen of the women was Sakura.

"This is your punishment for peeking mama, you PERVERT! Bankai..." As she let go of the blade and it dropped towards the ground, Jiraiya was confused of what the little girl is attending to do, with the gama-sannin thought the blade when it did not stick into the ground but rather it sank into the ground like it was nothing more than water, ripples echoing out from the blade along the ground. the sky grew dark and within seconds only Hitomi and Jiraiya were visible. along the middle of the arena floor, two columns of giant fifty foot tall blades grew out of the ground, rising up with an ominous hum of energy, and the promise of agony.

Jiraiya looked around at the giant blade pillars, recognising that there was a considerable threat to come from them. That made him nervous for what

**"...Senbozakura Kageyoshi, **(Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms)**"** Hitomi commanded, as the blades hummed louder as they started to glow a bright pink and in a flash of light and colour exploded into a shower of millions upon millions of Sakura blossoms.

Jiraiya's eyes widened in horror at the wash of pink that swirled around him. That could he could sense the danger in these flower petals. Since before Jiraiya mention the prophecy of the Toads describe from the Sword that manipulates Cherry blossoms...Naruto and Sakura's adopted daughter Noriko.

"AAAIIIIEEEEEEE!" Jiraiya shout agony, causing the girls in the bathhouse smiled like manic of what the gama-sannin is attend of his predicament misfortune on his death wish. With that, now Jiraiya is covered in cuts from Noriko's Bankai. Before the girls in the women section comment about how pretty of those cherry blossoms are.

"You should consider yourself lucky, ne, Jiraiya-san?" Sakura appeared with shunpo that cover herself in her haori, with Jiraiya quick glance at Sakura that cause him shiver his spine that he saw that she look like older that he did not recognized, quiver his mouth that smile that reminded of Tsunade when he was caught in her bath, since he saw the lavender-rosette with her sword on her hand with a Retsu-like smile. With Noriko saw her mother and ran toward her with the blade-less hilt and said.

Noriko looked to see Jiraiya with still has his multiple cuts. She turned towards Sakura and pointed at him, "Mama, is he was spying on you…isn't it bad to spy on women?" She had seen someone beat up a man who was spying on women several times, so he assumed it was normal.

Sakura raised an eyebrow…while she still smiled, "Yes, sweetie…it is bad to spy on women. Now run along and go with Sayuri-neechan or Ino-chan, okay." With Noriko nodded and held out her right hand, holding Senbonzakura's blade-less hilt. a wave of pink swirled around the blonde and several tendrils of Sakura petals moved to the end of the hilt and reformed the blade, ending the Bankai. the young Kurosaki sheathed the sword that came out of nowhere and shunpo back to the women section to join the other girls or sister-figures it's her first time to use the Hohou. As she walk towards the pervert sannin and point the sword at him and with Jiraiya plead.

"No. No! Please, spare me? I won't spy on you the hotsprings again, PLEASE!" He begging.

"This is will be you punishment~ **‡Some no mai, Tsukishiro!‡**"

"AAAHHH-" Jiraiya is about to scream, but too late. He was now frozen on the pillar of ice.

"This for my furture husband as well. And also it's your punishment too." Sakura said to the frozen Jiraiya, and then she shunpo'd back to the springs.

**(Omake Ended)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 Complete<strong>  
><strong>Date: <strong>7/27/2014/2:41pm - 7/27/2014/2:51pm

**It looks like the finals Starts, and it seems Naruto will fight against Hitomi for the End of Namikaze Reputation. But Soon... It will be over. And it's too bad the Uzugare were disappeared by Naruto's Kido to conceal the Lands. As The Gotei 13 or 13 Court Guard Squad are ready to defend Konoha from Orochimaru's forces with the Suna as a pawn for his plans during he murdered the Kazakage. Please Review and DON'T Give me that crap review.**


	23. Chapter 22: Former Sib's fight&Announce

Chapter 22: A fight between Former Siblings & Great Announcement

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story / Space/Time Dimensional

_A Sage/Soul Raper against a Fox's Jinchuriki, The Storm of fight will better end, and Family frame is scattered._

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't owned the TMNT fighting lines so some those stories were is beat to it. And the lines of DMC3: Dante's Awakening. And this is what Vergil234 wanted. And be sure to leave a Review and Please don't give me some crap of a Review.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously - Recap)<strong>

_So the other contestants, minus Naruto and Hitomi left for the balcony. Naruto with his Zanpakuto on his back, and Hitomi with her Uzunhana stood on opposite ends as Genma stood between them, "The first match of the Chunin Exam Finals Naruto Kurosaki vs Hitomi Namikaze. Begin!" He announced which got the crowds roaring with excitement._

_Hitomi spoke "Um...Ni-san? I was about to say-" As she cut off._

_"Only that you're going to be your end for you made my life hell! You didn't have the guts to fight me!" Naruto declared._

_"Hajime!" As Genma jump back far from them._

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

Naruto was make a stance of Tsuki Taki Ryu (Moon Waterfall Dragon) and Hitomi is on the Uzumaki Taijutsu stance.

"So...this were it begun for this!" As Naruto shunpo'd and letting Hitomi on her defensive position.

But with Hitomi's sensory-skills that she can pin-pointed to Naruto is ready to strike, but as he appeared behind her that turn and block his kick and follow with hay-maker on her cheek but she dodge it by move her head back.

To their surprise, Naruto was holding his own against Hitomi. Not only that, but he seemed to be beating her at times. They didn't recognize any of the forms of Taijutsu he was using.

Now Hitomi formed a hand seal and cried. "**‡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!‡** (Shadow Clone Technique)" and created eight clones of herself but Naruto still standing. "Pathetic." Naruto whispered coldly as he shunpo in high speed around clones and destroyed them and but Hitomi saw nothing.

She saw only Naruto stood on place and second later she winced in pain and her parents and the other kages plus village leader eyes widened. _'That was pure speed and he is even faster than me.'_ Minato thought with shocked while his in the Kages' Booth. With Raikage 'A' was that Naruto can wipe of those Kage bunshins in seconds, Oonoki had a nightmare that Naruto is like Minato himself that wipe hundreds of his shinobi with one flash during the last war. And even disguised 'Kazekage Ryuusa', since Orochimaru was admitted of how fast Naruto is? With his thought. _'Hmm...maybe I will change of plans for the signal of invasion until match against Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, this will be interesting.'_

Back at the fight,Hitomi was disadvantage and overpowered his capabilities? Since Naruto's age is change along with Sakura that result from their training. But since how is it possible of how Naruto got stronger.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked with the same board tone and look.

"What?" Hitomi asked with wondering.

"I told you before _"Only that you're going to be your end for you made my life hell! You didn't have the guts to fight me!"_, and the reason I am strong is not because of who I am related to. It's because I worked my ass off to get this strong, and because I had good parents and teachers supporting and helping me. Even if what you said is true, it wouldn't change a thing, as I intend to beat you no matter what."

After he said, with Hitomi gritted her teeth then formed the same hand-seal as before and created a large number of Shadow clones.

"Bunshins (Clones) again? I would've thought you would come up with something more original by now..." Naruto remarked as he stood in front on the small army of Hitomi's. "I know the old saying if at first you don't succeed try, try again!" He added before Hitomi's clones circled around Naruto and surrounded him from all sides and attacked.

Unafraid of the group of Hitomi's, Naruto was reminded stood his ground and prepared to defend himself from the coming onslaught of clones.

She did not have to wait long as within seconds they were upon him. "Since you seem to like the flat earth so much, let's rumble it around a little." He before he threw his hand up and struck a similar pose to Tsunade's chakra pumped into his fist. Seeing the immense amount of Chakra focused in Naruto's hand with Hitomi's eyes, Hitomi knew what was coming next and knew he had move or be splattered across the village.

When those from Konoha saw that stance many paled while Minato and Kushina's eyes went as wide as saucers. Waiting until the very last second, as they watched what Naruto was about to do.

In the stadium everyone waited with baited breaths before Naruto swung his chakra enhanced fist down onto the ground.

"HUUUAHHHH!" He cried out as his fist impacted the ground. As soon as it hit the earth beneath him shook uncontrollably and giant cracks began to form all over the field causing a large explosion and dust cloud.

**(Naruto Shippuden - Enter Himetaru Toushi Soundtrack - Starts)**

**==In the Audience==**

"Incredible!" Hiashi muttered with his twin brother Hizashi nodded agreed along with Neji, even though he was one of the few people in Konoha who knew Naruto's true capabilities, he still surprised at seeing someone like Naruto having such immense strength.

"Tou-san, how is this possible? How can someone have such incredible power?" Hanabi asked in surprise when she turned to her father.

"Many things are possible in the world of Shinobi, my daughter, you will see that when you are older."

"Amazing." one of the Hyuga Elders muttered. "To think a boy his age could possess such power."

"Indeed." Hiashi's father muttered.

"Unreal!" said Konohamaru who like the rest of his classmates was in awe of his elder brother figure immense power. But it did not take him long to get over it and once he did, he turned to his classmates who were still stunned by what they saw and said "Hah! Did you see that! I told all of you that Naruto-nii was awesome."

"He's incredible!" one student said.

"He's fantastic!" another student said.

"He's Great!" yet another student said where before long, all the young Academy students were cheering for Naruto.

The teachers of course didn't even bother to try and calm their students down as like most people they were still in shock at Naruto's strength.

_'What phenomenal strength.'_ Iruka thought, who was wondering if Naruto had been this strong when he fought Mizuki.

**==At the Competitor's Booth== **

"Did you see that, Koumori?" Kurotsuchi asked in surprise.

"Of course It does..." Koumori/Ulquiorra replied, with still remain emotionless by Naruto's show of strength.

_'Looks like Jiji was right, when he said there was more to this kid than meets the eye,'_ the Iwa Kunoichi thought._ 'If he's this strong already, there no telling how strong he'll become later.'_

"Troublesome, Naruto just doesn't know how to hold back." Shikamaru muttered as he shook his head at what Naruto had done.

With Sakura admitted of how he and Sakura got the same strength as Tsunade nor Sakura-yuki does.

**==At the Audience==**

_'Amazing Naruto-nii…'_ Sayuri thought in disbelief, as this was the first time she had seen Naruto use his super human strength.

"Damn, it's times like this that make me, glad Naruto didn't not to punch me hard." Kiba commented.

"Let's just hope that things don't turn out the way they did at the end of the preliminaries or else we might have to cancel the finals." Asuma said.

"Agreed" Ichigo said, even though he told Naruto not to go too far, he knew his nephew would probably still go overboard. With all the Shingami was shocked of how Naruto was holding back.

"Unbelievable" A stunned Izumo said, "How can a kid like him be this strong? I mean sure how did learned to do that!"

"Yea," Kotetsu muttered, who like his friend, that Naruto who was said to possess the same kind of inhuman strength that Tsunade had.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

"Impressive, he is just as strong as equal then Tsunade does." Sayaki said after seeing Naruto punch through the arena ground that wipe the clones out, before turning to Sandaime instead Minato nor Kushina. "Your boy is truly a credit to you Sandaime-sama."

"Indeed he's quite impressive" the Kazekage added. _'This brat is equal then Tsunade.'_ Orochimaru thought.

"Thank you Sayaki-ojou-san, Kazekage-sama, but trust me when I say this, you haven't seen half of what Naruto-kun can do." Hiruzen replied, which made Minato and Kushina shocked of how Hiruzen knew Naruto since, but it turns out he was also raised by Minato's predecessor.

"Well regardless, I hope Naruto-kun shows a little more restraint here than he did in the preliminaries, as they're still trying to repair the arena in the tower" the Sandaime responded.

As the three other Kages and the two Sannin continued to talk with one another, the Raikage remained surprisingly silent and stared down at Naruto along with Onoki. He was of course not surprised by Naruto's show of power, as he had heard about Naruto's strength from Yugito or Samui when she sent a message telling him of how things were progressing in the exam.

Naturally when he first heard the news he was surprised and thought Samui might have been extravagating things. But after seeing Naruto punch right through a ground and hearing what the Sandaime had said in the preliminaries, he had no choice but to accept everything Samui had said in his report.

_'This could be trouble'_ the Raikage thought silently.

**(Naruto Shippuden - Himetaru Toushi Soundtrack - Ended)**

**==In the Arena==**

When the smoke died down and Hitomi saw the massive crater in the ground, she silently thanked his quick reactions, for she was certain that if she had not moved just now, she would've been finished. Sine her clones were wipe out with a single punch in the ground? Since Hitomi couldn't learned the same as Tsunade.

"What's wrong bitch, starting to get nervous?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the young redhead heiress and began to crack his knuckles.

"How did you mastered Tsunade-baasan's Chakra Enhance Strength?" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Well you should be, as things are only going to get worse for your now." Naruto said before Hitomi created four more clones of herself and had them attack Naruto. Who was quickly forced on the defensive and pushed back. But eventually he gained the upper hand and skilfully dealt with the clones.

But just as he had destroyed the last clone, Naruto saw Hitomi appear from above with her arm stretched out and a large amount of Chakra focused into it. Naruto sense is that she wasn't mastered yet.

Hitomi shouted his battle cry as she was about to make contact along with her clones. _'Got him_,' Hitomi thought to himself as his attack connected with something.

However. Knowing that he couldn't avoid Hitomi's attack this time, Naruto decided to play his new 'technique' from 'Tsuki Taki Ryu', where just as Hitomi was about to hit him. Naruto began to release a large amount of Chakra from all his body and then started to spin around at high speed, creating a rotating shield of chakra around him.

Once Hitomi made contact with the spinning dome of Chakra, Hitomi was sent flying backwards into the arena wall behind him along her clones, making a large dent into it along she was covered in water.

"Gah! What the hell was that?" Hitomi grunted after she hit the wall and painfully looked toward Naruto, who was now standing in a small crater with water surrounds him. Then...*POOF*

Hitomi saw her clones poofed. One by one of what just happen to her clones, but she was wondering what happen to her clones and then...*BURST*

"UGH!" Hitomi agony that that was in pain to earn explode by water engulfed her. As she felled forward and collapse, as she wondered of what kind of jutsu is that.

**==In the Audience==**

Naturally when the audience saw what had happened, many were dumbfounded by the complete turn around of the fight. As one second ago it looked like Hitomi was about to win, but out of nowhere Naruto used some strange technique to block Hitomi's attack and send her flying into the arena wall. Then Hitomi's clones were pop up explode and herself.

"W-Wh-What was that?" Ino asked in surprise and confusion, as like most people she couldn't understand what had happened.

"I don't know?" Sayuri replied. "It looked like Hitomi's punched him, but instead of Naruto being sent flying, it was Hitomi, and suddenly those cones were explode in seconds."

_'That move? Could that Naruto actually mastered __**that **__technique from one of the __**Tsuki Taki Ryu**__?'_ Ichigo thought, as he stared at Naruto with pride. "Well...it seems Naruto perfected that 'move'."

Letting the Jonins and Genins wondering what Ichigo means. With Kurenai spoke. "What 'move'?" With Ichigo smirked to answer.

From the Kage booth, Minato and Kushina minus Hiruzen were all thinking the same thing as Gai. Knowing that it was only feasible way Naruto could've blocked Hitomi's punch with a army of her clones like that and send her flying and then explode.

_'So, that move was one of the Tsuki Taki Ryu is...'_ Hiruzen stated he recognized that move.

Among the number of concern people was also the young Hyuga heiress Hinata. Who was also one of the few people who knew what technique Naruto had just used. But it was kind of similar.

_'That's…'_ Hinata thought.

"**Kaiten **(Revolving Heaven)…" Hiashi finished in disbelief.

"Impossible!" A shocked Hyuga elder said, who like the other elders couldn't believe that Naruto preformed one of the main family's secret techniques in the outside of the clan.

"But how...who could he have our clans secrets?" another one of the elders asked.

"I don't know who?" Hiashi's and Hizashi father name Hinode, refusing to believe that any clan member would teach someone the secret techniques of the main family.** (AN: Hinode means Sunrise)**

"Then how? And more importantly, since the Hokage's daughter's clones were explode right in seconds when it's engulfed with water?" another elder asked, who received only silence as none of them could answer him.

"I would..." Hizashi stated, letting his twin brother and the elders turn to him, with Hinode spoke. "Did you taught him that!" he demanded.

Hizashi smirked and shook his head. "No, father. That 'move' was SIMILAR then **Kaiten**."

"If that's **Kaiten**? Then what sort of technique did that boy use?!" A Hyuga Elder said.

Hizashi remain calm and answered. "It was one of the the techniques of the **Tsuki Taki Ryu** that similar then **Kaiten** and** Jyuken**."

"Then what is it, Hizashi?" Hiashi asked serious.

"Before we meet Naruto for training with my son, when he was seven?" Hizashi started explained. "At the time. He and Neji were became fast friends outside the compound. Then he and Neji were sparring each other at the time. And that needed, since I never seen that taijutsu stance that looks similar then Jyuken, and he called his stance is 'Tsuki Taki Ryu', the Moon Waterfall Dragon. But...this taijutsu is has 4 stance of this technique: The Dragon (Ryuu), The Serpent (Hebi), The Crane (Tsuru) and the Tigress or Tiger (Tora). So I've help him to improved his taijutsu and developed a taijutsu technique that similar then Kaiten that uses the element of Water when that 'move' is use? That the user's spins and creates a spherical water veil like **Kaiten**. When the enemies hit by the water veil receive a mark that will explode like a Explosive Tag."

"How much time after it explodes?" Hinode asked.

" It's about 3 seconds, causing damage to the affected target and those nearby." Hizashi answered, that made the the Elders surprised of how much time that Kaiten like move involves to cause damage by mark with water.

With Neji spoke with smug face. "In the other words...Naruto did mastered his technique since it takes weeks to completed it. Since he tested see he use kage bunshin for results and then the rest...is a secret." He stated.

"What is the 'secret', Neji-nesan?" Hanabi wondering asked.

"You'll find out when the time comes." Neji replied with a smirked.

**==In the Arena==**

Hitomi got back onto her feet from the explosion, since she is an Uzumaki that has intense endurance and durability, but was fairly shook up from Naruto's attack, where he was stood without a single breath and a single sweat that he remained stay on his feet.

"W…Wh…What w-w-was that technique you just used?" Hitomi asked slowly as she looked over at Naruto who was dusting himself off. "H-How did you learned **Kaiten **like Hinata does?"

"I call the technique **Konton to Shi Arashi** (The Chaotic Storm)? It is one of the taijutsu that similar then the Hyuga's Kaiten. Since like the **Inshō-tekina hebi mōkō** (Striking Snake Onslaught) or the **Mugen-te** (Infinite Hand) is one of the Tsuki Taki Ryu as well like the Goken. Since this techniques is offense and defense attack." Naruto explained. "And more importantly...this style is similar then the Hyuga's Arts."

**==In the Audience==**

"Impossible he actually create a taijutsu is similar styles as the our clans arts!" A Hyuga Elder said in shocked.

"So it seems." Hinode said, who like the rest of the Hyuga Clan elders, was impressed at how Naruto developed a taijutsu is similar to one of their Clan's most prized techniques. Since Hizashi help him to developed it. With Hiashi knew Naruto when he saved her from the bullies. Since he'll thank him from gratitude. _'I shouldn't invited Naruto-san for dinner since that time...'_

"More importantly...he was many kinds of taijutsu that it's unknown to all the Elemental Nations." Neji added. Which made the Hyuga Elders was surprised. With Hiashi sighed and said. "I guess this considered as a parting gift for saving my daughter." Letting the elders disbelieved.

With the Elders is about to say...with Hinode spoke. "I guess his right...we better accepted it as a parting gift for saving my granddaughter."

With the Uchiha and the rest of the clansman of how Naruto his skills in taijutsu were extremely intense. Since they didn't bother copy his moves. Since they don't bother to copy the reincarnation of the forefather of ninjutsu. Since Fugaku and Mikoto owned Naruto for saving their little girl and trained Sasuke to learned Quincy arts. Since Fugaku was interesting his skills. So It's up to Sasuke to choose each clansman wisely.

"Ingenious!" Kurenai said in disbelief as she couldn't believe Naruto had developed a taijutsu with such a simple yet brilliant greater then the Hyuga Clan.

"Indeed." Ichigo replied who was just as impressed with his student/nephew.

"Alright!" Ikkaku yelled as he pumped up his fist into the air excitedly, he was really impressed with the blonde. In fact Ikkaku will challenge him after the exams.

"Unbelievable, those taijutsu arts similar then Jyuken and Goken!" Tenten said in complete disbelief. "I don't believe Naruto developed his moves on his own. And also Sakura developed her own as well by helping from him."

"Extraordinary." Kohura commented.

"Yes the boy is talent in many ways, but it is to be expected from the new Cland Head of the Kurosaki." Homura replied.

_'Your skill is truly remarkable young Naruto, but show me what else you are capable of?' _Danzo thought as he stared intently at the orange-blond boy.

_'Not bad Naruto, not bad.'_ Rukia thought with a smile.

"Man, that brat is good, eh, Ichigo?" Renji comment.

"Yeah, and since his parents did a good job." Ichigo said.

"Yea! That a way, Naruto-kun!" Ino cheered loudly

"Your amazing Naruto-senpai." Hinata said with awe as she couldn't believe that Naruto developed a technique that similar to one of her Clan's most powerful techniques.

**==At the Contestant Booth==**

"I hate to admit it, but this guy is pretty good…for a Konoha-nin." Kurotsuchi commented, with Koumori/Ulquiorra just nodded.

_'Soon...until we will settle our score.'_

**==At the Audience==**

"Not too shabby." Omoi commented with a smile as he sucked a lollipop.

"Hmph, I guess." Karui replied who couldn't deny that what Naruto did was pretty impressive. Since she got recovered from Ulquiorra with her sword got fixed by Naruto since he reinforced the blade that makes it more endurable.

**==At the Competitor's Booth==**

"It's to be expected, Naruto is not someone that we can underestimate," Yugito said, as if pleased that Naruto was winning.

"Agreed." Haku said, "Also it highly possible that Naruto-san has yet to show them is true ability, as for most of the fight he has only used his super strength, **Konton to Shi Arashi** and **Kage Bunshin.**"

"I would be surprised if he didn't have something else up his sleeve." Yugito replied, as Naruto was the type of person who always had a few tricks to use. With Hitomi was complete disadvantage. With Nibi joined the conversation._** ':You know kitty? I kinda felt sorry for Kurumi-niichan and her jinchuuriki on that stated.:'**_ Matatabi stated.

'You sure?' Yugito curious.

_**':I'm possitive! I kinda felt shame for those bastards did to Naruto-sama for sure.:'**_ Nibi said.

_'Naruto-sama?'_ Yugito said. With the Nibi replied._** ':I respects Naruto-sama that he has Rikudou-tousan's eyes. So I decide to respect his.:'**_ With Yugito nodded for understand.

**==In the Kage's Booth==**

"Most impressive." the Kazekage said as he turned to Hiruzen instead Minato nor Kushina, "You were indeed correct Sandaime-dono, your grandson is a very capable Shinobi." Causing the Minato and Kushina disbelief of how Naruto can create a taijutsu that similar then Hyuga's Arts.

"I agree, to come up with something like that in the heat of battle is no small feat." the Tsuchikage added, where he was joined by the Raikage. Who nodded in agreement, since he had to grudgingly hand it to Naruto for coming up with such a simple yet aggressive displayed.

"Thanks, since Naruto-kun want some advice for his own training regiment. And besides...he is more better off if I will replaced one of 'my' former student that turned traitor since he doesn't deserved the title as a Sannin." With made the Kazekage mentally flinch if his sensei will replaced his title to Naruto since his betrayal. With Minato and Kushina was surprised if Hiruzen will gave the Sannin title to Naruto after the exams.

**==In the Audience==**

When this happened a worried looked appeared on Hinata's face, as despite what happened between her and her friend Hitomi_. 'Hitomi...'_ Hinata thought in concern when she saw what happened to her friend.

"Damn, that's gotta hurt, Naruto sure doesn't hold back," Kiba said.

"You said it! He always holding back!" Ikkaku said with a cocky one, with both Kiba and Ikkaku saw each other of how he look cocky. "You sure got guts here?"

"Yeah, talk about it," Kiba replied. "Names Kiba by the way." He introduce.

"Ikkaku's the name," Ikkaku replied.

"Whoa." Marechiyo admitted who had stopped munching some chips that owned Choji.

"Yea" replied Choji, the same.

**==In the Arena==**

Naruto is on his stance then shifted into a Dragon-stance (Think Asin's Dragon from Grand Chase). With Hitomi got recovered from Kurumi's Chakra that her ribs almost crushed. With her take her stance.

And then as Naruto charged forward then jumps at her with multiple foot stomps on her face, but as with her arms crossed to blocked but she can't withstand the force but as she push him in the air before he'll land and tossing several shurikens that the small projectiles hit the wall or ground...but she shocked that his not there as her eyes widen and look up then saw Naruto standing the air like before he fight Lee. But the crowd was surprised of how does the Kurosaki Head can stand in the air is like flying.

As Hitomi growled and spoke while look up to him. "Why...why would Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin did trained you and Sakura to improved your skills? WHY!?"

"Why...? Because I want a better life with my reputation without _'you' _and your filthy parents and all my skills in everything I done was in light," Naruto explained still with his arms crossed.

"And why did you tried so hard to be recognized by the villagers of Konoha? I tried so hard to couldn't match up against you!" Hitomi exclaimed. "Urahara refuse to trained me and any shinobi for demand! But only you and Sakura can use Reiryoku? And how come they refuse to trained me!?"

"Because I will protect anyone who precious to me and with my soul will grant me strength! And also I had no concerned to you." Replied as Naruto make few hand signs then clap and Yelled. **"‡Hyoton: Hyouryudan no jutsu!‡" **as the liquid moisture surrounds Naruto with a particles of amount of water and then as water became frozen as the Ice particles shots out in the air and shapes a Dragon causing the crowd and a large amount of water turn into ice into a giant and the shinobi that heard he can use Ice version of suiryuudan that he can use water-base jutsu without water sources like Nidaime Hokage does, and cause Hitomi shocked of how Naruto can use Hyoton but as she make several hand-signs that she use the same surrounding. As at Kushina that she saw the result of she'll attend to use that jutsu to counter it of her mistakes, but...

At Gaara with a wicked smile that his mother want his blood in the competitors booth. With Kurotsuchi was shocked that the orange-blonde can use a Ice-version of Suiryuudan, then Yugito saw this this technique is impressed as the Nibi vessel turn her glance at Koumori/Ulquiorra with a same emotionless as she glare at him as was prepared after Naruto's match. With Haku and Shizuka was impressed of Naruto's displayed.

With Kushina in horror expression and yelled. "HITOMI! DON'T-" As too late to stop her.

"**‡Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!‡**" As to warp it took the shape of a massive dragon distant in the air that roars at the ice Dragon. She made a mistake to use that jutsu. Now 2 element dragon make contact and the Hyouryuudan overpowered the Suiryuudan and then as it as the dragon almost approached to Hitomi and she shocked that her suiryudan is overpowered by ice dragon or absorb it to strike and...now Hitomi jump back far from distance as the Hyoryuudan hit the ground and explode unleashes giant spikes made of ice, capable of piercing through a trees.

As Hitomi ran far fastest with the chakra enhanced on her feet to the wall, she could but as the spike almost reach her and as she ran on the reach to the end and as the she's on the top and what she look behind in horror of what she saw, and so does the crowd of how massive of Naruto's Hyouryuudan the jutsu saw used that cause half of the arena that giant ice spikes of his is only sized as a Compound that destroys everything.

As Hitomi stare at Naruto and then with a cross hand-sign and summoned 5 kage bunshins, and as she ran towards to the nearby tree fastest she could until if he'll attend to use any tools or jutsus to attack but as the 2 clones one toss the barrages of shurikens and kunais and the other wait of she'll land on the ground with toss the katana blade Fuma Shuriken at her stand by but since Hitomi was facing the opponent that he is a S-rank Shinobi that she will face him. But she was hit then using the Kawarimi no Jutsu to get away from his sight while the original knew where she is?

As the both the clones on the Delta formation and while the other is sides and place both hands on the ground.

"**‡Bakudō #21. Sekienton!‡**" The Clones yelled and red smoke bursts forth from the point of contact, swiftly engulfing the surrounding area that cause everyone shocked and the Shinobi was surprised that a jutsu can make smokescreen. But Naruto has time to 'use' it.

With Hitomi was hiding in the trees when as she slip look at the red smoke as she can sense Naruto's chakra, but what was he doing in the smoke.

**(Naruto Shipuuden OST - Rasenshuriken Theme - Start)**

Then suddenly she heard a loud screech-like noise that came from the red smoke. As the red smoke begun to to dissipate fade as everyone heard what kind of screech is that? As the smoke clears as everyone surprised plus in the Kage Booth what witness that Naruto with a emotionless standing with his left hand on the air was sphere, that shape like a four large points Funa Shurinken, and Hitomi saw the sphere on the center that look like her father's Rasengan in the center remaining a perfect sphere. Temari witness that the Moon Slayer of Konoha is a wind user like herself.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

Minato and Kushina shocked in surprised that look like Minato's prized Rasengan? But ssmoehow that it infuse with wind-chakra. Before he standing up from his seat with a disbelief. He can't believe of how did Naruto complete the Rasengan with elemental chakra affinity.

"Minato, that looks like Rasengan." Kushina exclaimed. "And with infuse Wind-nature chakra!"

"I know, but how? How does Naruto know the Rasengan and even the combination with elements?" Minato replied. "It's been years that I tried to complete it with Nature Chakra. Is he perfected the Rasengan?"

"He is," A voice came in. That causing He and his Wife and the Village Kages/Leaders attention as they look on the side and also that voice came from the sky, as they look up and shocked of what they saw? They saw the man with hood to cover his hair plus wearing a Kitsune Mask with black lens that cover his eyes standing in the air is like flying that came out of no where. He wore the same as Naruto plus the bracers and shin guards and also his like a Tensa Zangetsu appearance. With his hands pocketed and a smirked on his face.** (AN: Naruto's Fox Mask he wore is a ANBU Mask Kitsune [Nathan])**

As Minato stood up with his hiraishin kunais drawn for ready and letting the other Kage's plus the leader and their body guards attention of they saw the figure before they make a move to defend themselves. And with Minato spoke. "Who are you? And how did you get here?!" He demand as with 2 ANBU appeared besides him with Raido besides him.

Mask Hooded figured smirked. "Who am I? It's not very Important...?" With a slight tone. "Is that compared you know what am I...?" He exclaimed as he shunpo'ed let the leaders surprised and then appeared besides of them that against the stone rail with his arms crossed leans against a rail, then turn his head behind and...answer. "...I...am...Naruto's father!" Before turn his head to the arena.

As Everyone silent in the booth of what he said 'Naruto's father' then that makes him HIS Father. As Kushina growl and gritted her teeth in rage as she charge straight to the mask hooded figure with her sword drawn on her back as the ANBU restraint her.

"LET GO OF ME, I WILL MAKE THAT BASTARD PAID FOR STEALING MY BABY!" Kushina yelled while still restraint.

The Masked figured frowned. "You think YOU'RE his mother?" He huffed before turn his glance behind her. "A mother doesn't treat a child like a trash," He inquire. "A mother treat a child with care and responsible."

As Kushina knocked the ANBU free from the restraint and Charging at him as Minato is about to restraint Kushina with Raido to stop her then...

With a smirked on his face with his finger raised pointed at Naruto. **"‡Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku.‡**(Locking Bondage Stripes)**" **Figure said hen as calls forth yellow energy, taking a form of very thick rope-like chains, which binds the upper body of Kushina.

As Kushina struggle from the Bakudo chains that restraint her and with Kushina yelled. "LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Calm down, you want to know about then don't missed the fight with musuko." Masked figured said, as his head turn to stare the fight, as Kushina stop struggle and letting the ANBU surrounds him and with Kushina glare at hooded figure that he was Naruto's replacement father. With the disguised 'Kazakage' Orochimaru glance at the mask Naruto. _'Hmm, who is this man? I will have to get my hands on him to know about his secrets.' _He thinks about the hooded Naruto.

With Raikage 'A' glance at Masked hooded Naruto with his bodyguards could not believe that he use a strange jutsu that restraint Kushina like chains from like herself. _'His good? The way he restraint Kushina with a unknown jutsu that just like the his son. But...who is he?'_ As before turn his attention to the fight.

Onoki was curious who is this man. The way he can fly like his predecessor Mu, the 2nd Tsuchikage along the 1st Tsuchikage. Since he could not sense his chakra of 'Naruto's father'. He also wondered who that is.

Sayaki the same, she was wondering of who is this man is? The result is a same.

With Hiruzen, the retired Sandaime glance at the man with a mask that look like an ANBU but it turns out that Naruto told him that HE is the one who raised him along with a his wife? And with his thoughts. _'So...This is Naruto's father...or should I say...Naruto Kurosaki Senior...? Since you have same name that your son and that he told me about you? I will keep thing from here until the time being...right...Rokudaime-dono.'_

**==Back at the Fight==**

As Hitomi recognized that was her father's prized jutsu, and turns out that Naruto learned that in secret with her eyes widen and whispered. "That was tou-san's Rasengan?! And infused with a wind-chakra? But that means... He perfected it!"

Naruto smirked that with his Rinnegan active as he saw Hitomi's behind the tree that he sense her Reiryoku and said. "And this time it will be you LAST!" As he move his arm straight back and yelled. **"‡Futon:..."** then swing and throw his jutsu. **"...Rasenshuriken!‡ **(Spiraling Shuriken)**"**

As the Crowd plus the Kages and Hooded 'Naruto' were stunned to witness that Naruto Jr threw a jutsu is like a shuriken as it heading straight to Hitomi were she was hiding.

**(Naruto Shipuuden OST - Rasenshuriken Theme - Ended)**

**==Back at the Kage's Booth==**

Minato and Kushina that she was still binding and the other Village Leaders witness the Perfect Rasengan just thrown like a shuriken with cause of a lot of training to perfected.

Kushina still strangle from the **Sajō Sabaku** how what was her former son throwing that jutsu at Hitomi was hiding. So as he turn her head to the hooded figure was sitting in the railing with his arms crossed.

As Kushina spoke exclaimed. "He threw it?!"

"That's right, he really did threw it? I only taught him for my style for at least." Masked Naruto comment.

That cause Minato and Kushina surprised that man was the responsible to taught him Rasengan and also the infuse with Wind-nature chakra and with Minato demand. "Just tell us who are you?!"

"I'd say I'm one of the Naruto's tenants that me and my wife were trained him in the past." He said with a frowned expression.

"SHE'S HERE TOO! WHERE IS THAT WHORE OF YOURS!?" Kushina demand while she was biding for she attend to break free from the chains and...

But it turns out Masked hooded Naruto was watching at the match that his son thrown his Perfect Rasengan and turn his head to Kushina and said. "Hm, did you say something?"

With the Kages minus Kazekage and Nadeshiko Leader slack-jawed of what he just said? As Minato said something on his mind. _'His like Kakashi when he said that.'_

That cause Kushina frustration of how annoying of what he respond and as she put her strength to remove the bindings and...

As The hooded man extend his hand point at her without looking.** "‡Bakudo #79. Kuyō Shibari, **(Nine Sunlight Traps)**‡"** Whisker figure said; eight black holes with purple outlines, each of them emitting Reiryoku, suddenly surrounded Kushina while a ninth black hole manifested itself in the center of Kushina's chest. Causing Kushina completely immobilized by the Kido, but she can't lay a single finger.

"Well you mind to see what my son can do." As he said and turn his attention the fight. "And I want to see the result." With the Kages plus the leaders back to their fight.

**==Back the Fight in Arena==**

The crowd of what they witnessed. As the the shuriken heading straight at her that cause Hitomi to step out in the hiding, as with a make a run on the side as the the rasenshuriken hit the wall then...

*VVVVBBBBOOOOOOOM!* As the the jutsu that expands which was roughly the size of a small mountain range and causing the walls and the trees is struck by it, most of its area is demolished, as the shockwave is intense. At the Contestants Stand; Temari was shocked of how the mush explosion that jutsu he thrown in the blast radius.

As Hitomi breath heavily and her heart beats rapidly for who afraid of Naruto's jutsu was powerful and since of how her former brother was stronger and powerful, as since she learned the Normal Rasengan since her father never perfected the elemental-chakra, since Naruto was the only person who can pull it off to mastered it.

As Hitomi is out in the hiding place and demand. "Nii-san! Who taught you our families Rasengan?!"

"My father, baita!" Naruto Jr answered. "The man who adopted me for 8 years of neglected!" **(AN: I been translate of 2 meaning in 'bitch' to 'baita' and 'meinu'.)**

"Who is your 'father', Nii-san?!" Hitomi demanded. With Naruto replied. "It's none your business!" With a venom tone.

"Then how can you can perfected The Rasengan?!" Hitomi asked, while Naruto glared at her replied. "It's because I had a theory that the Rasengan that Minato created with a turbulence, unimaginably large scale and pulse by mimicking it's technique, it's which he created by observing the Bijuudama!" Naruto explained that made surprised to everyone that Minato create Rasengan by mimic the same theories from the Bijudama. "And also same as the Suna's Sand manipulation from the previous Kazekage from Ichibi." He added. "And as for the 'Perfected Rasengan'? I had learned Rasengan in one week..." That made Minato and Kushina in the Kage Booth shocked that Naruto learned Rasengan in one week. "...And also adding the Chakra Nature's Affinity in second week." He finished that cause them more shocked plus Masked Naruto with a smirked behind his mask that Naruto can perfected the Rasengan in one as well.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

Minato was surprised that Naruto figured the theories of Rasengan's Origin, since it took years to invented his own jutsu in close combat. Since Minato failed to be a better Hokage to protect his village. Since he learned Hiraishin from the copy of Nidaime's jutsus and modified it into a greatest jutsu. With Kushina was shocked that Naruto was figured of how did Naruto can do something like that? With the Kage's turn their heads to Minato that felt nervous of how he was a genius after all. With it did he was idolized Nidaime's Hiraishin. He was disregard of he and his wife's neglected actions cause them to embarrassed to the Namikaze.

**==Back at the Arena==**

"Hitomi, whether you want to believe it or not… I was once who left the Namikaze Clan and I am now as the Rikudou Sannin." Naruto said.

"B-B-But why? Isn't Namikaze your family too?" Hitomi asked. Naruto suddenly frowned at Hitomi's words right now while they standing.

"Since when did they considered is ever my family? After all they treated you as some valuable prize and a hero." Naruto said. This causes Hitomi to have tears from her eyes.

"But if you come back-" Naruto interrupted her right now.

"No, I won't do anything with that _family_, Hitomi. I made my own choice to make." Naruto said. He was about to continue to attack her with his hands on his pocket when Hitomi's voice spoke up again.

"Wait, Nii-san! Tell me…why did you become the Hero to free Wave?" Hitomi asked. "I've should been a Hero during the Wave! I didn't have the same eyes as you since it's awaken! And also the Yuki no Tsurugi! It's not fair!"

"If you supposed to be prodigal child, I'm sicked tired of living in your shadow…when they favored you." Naruto said, serious. This causes a guilty look on Hitomi's face right now.

"Nii-san…I'm so sorry for everything…" Hitomi said sadly. "For our childhood, our birthday, and no one support you."

"What do you want me to say exactly? That it wasn't your fault or something like that?" Naruto replies. "You literally did nothing to help me in my own loneliness."

Naruto looks up to the sky that it's clouded then at Hitomi. "But I'm am mad at you any more for what happened in the past."

"But what are you still angry at?" Hitomi asked. Naruto still have an angry look on his face right now.

"You choose to clinger of the past." Naruto answered.

"But I-" Naruto sense someone coming close to where they're right now.

"This will be the last time we even talk with each other, Hitomi. But you need to figure out the answer of your own question because from here on now… we aren't siblings anymore... And I want to know WHAT you keep me in the shadows. AND THIS IS WHY I SICK TIRED BEING IN YOUR SHADOWS!" Naruto said before disappearing and appeared front of her with a slight hard punch.

As with a force that flew straight to the and collapse on the ground causing her agony.

As Naruto grab her head lift her to his face and while he activate his Rinnegan.** "‡Ningendō!(Human Path)‡"** With eyes closed of what has Hitomi's stored in her mind. "What have you plotting?"

**==With Kage's Booth==**

As Kages, plus the Kunoichi Leader? As What kind of Jutsu that similar then Yamanaka? But of what was Naruto doing checking Hitomi's mind. As they looked shocked in surprised in one way or another. "_Naruto, What are you doing on Hitomi's head?'_ MinatoThoughtas he look closer on his eyes_. 'He must it he scan her mind...of what?'_

_'Damn, that brat was stronger as the last time? He almost ruined my plan.' _thought the Kazekage,_ 'I haven't take a chance to mark him with my Curse Seal!?'_

The Kazekage's thoughts were interrupted when two figures arrived in the Kage box. "Sorry we're late Minato, Sensei."

"Yeah, Naruto summoned a white tiger to keep us away from him." Tsunade said.

"And also a Dragon too." Jiraiya added.

_'What are these two doing here?'_ The Kazekage thought, but before replace with flinched._ 'Wait a minute? Did he say 'Dragon', what kind of dragon?'_

"Wait! White tiger and a dragon, when Naruto got a summon? I don't recall there's a white tiger and a dragon on the summons." Minato exclaimed. Since he never heard a White Tiger and Dragon summon before.

"Yeah, I don't remember there's a white tiger and a dragon too." Kushina added wondered.

"So what happened? How many matches did we miss? Has Naruto fought yet?" Jiraiya asked an eager.

"The match is started. Young Kurosaki overpowered Namikaze heiress." The Kazekage answered.

Everyone turned their attention to the Kazekage and the rest of the kages. "Ah, Tsunade, Jiraiya-sensei, Please meet the Yondaime Kazekage." Minato presented. "And the rest are along with me are Yondaime Raikage, you already know Sandaime Tsuchikage and the Leader of Nadeshiko Village is Sayaki."

"Yo/hello." Were the replies from the two Sannin.

"Now what do you mean he overpowered her?" Tsunade asked.

"And what happened before that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well when the match is starts. You shouldn't see it for yourself." Hiruzen spoke in answered sadly taking a puff from his pipe.

"Sensei are you saying what I think you're saying about Hitomi?" Tsunade asked.

Sarutobi nodded his head. "I am afraid she was frighten, Tsunade."

"Why the hell would Hitomi was afraid Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Well it seems to be about some girl by the name of Hinata." The Kazekage answered,"If I'm not mistaken, wasn't the clan heir to the Hyuuga clan a girl named Hinata? According to the files my village got her team was in the exams."

Sarutobi nodded his head. "Yes, you are correct. During the third part of the exam Hitomi and Hinata fought each other, Hitomi being the victor."

"Well, what happened?" Jiraiya asked.

As Onoki spoke in. "Let me explained; If I was there in the Preliminary Rounds with Mnato and Hiruzen? Hitomi was angry for the young Kurosaki didn't praised to cheer her. And since she was ignored by him, and since she use her father's Rasengan to defeat the 'absolute defense' of the Hyuga." With he glance at Sarutobi with nodded, "You see. I've witnessed that she use the larger version of that jutsu that she almost killed Hinata on purposed."

"WHAT!?" The Sannin yelled.

"Yes, I heard about that from my daughter Temari. Apparently young Namikaze heiress attempted to use Large version of Rasengan. That broke through. And also she informed me that she use some kind of bow that fires a arrows at her and a shunshin-like jutsu as well."

"You are correct Onoki, Kazekage-dono. The blow did indeed damage young Hinata's organs to the point where she almost lost her pride as a kunoichi." Hiruzen said, "And to answer why Naruto did what he did, it is because Hinata is healed by Sakura Haruno with her unknown medical Ninjutsu and also Naruto threaten her to use the justsu to save lives NOT Killing other comrades."

"He threaten WHAT!?" The Sannin yelled.

"It's true sensei! It's because Naruto ignore her for watching her performance by using an S-rank jutsu that she almost killed her friend. Since they were talking to Yugito-san." Minato explained. With the audience witnessed their fight as Naruto charges Hitomi with speed that hits her everything she tried.

"It's true? Since Yugito told me about it as well." 'A' said.

As Tsunade and Jiraiya turn their attention and saw Kushina saw trap of some sort a black holes with purple outlines immobilized Kushina that she was unable to move as Jiraiya spoke. "Minato, what happened to Kushina?" With Kushina replied with her eyes rolled behind. "This bastard over there who stole my baby from me." Before she rolled back to Masked Naruto, with The Sannins saw the Mask hooded Naruto lending against the stone rail that watching his son's scanning Hitomi's mind, who is this man that he look like an ANBU.

"He is the one that he taught Naruto the Rasengan and combine with chakra's nature affinity." Minato informed.

"Naruto complete the Rasengan?!" Jiraiya exclaimed, since he never finished the same result as Naruto.

"It's true since he creates a form of a Fuma shuriken And also he throw it like that." A disguised 'Kazekage' Ryuusa added.

"He also throw it like a shuriken!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Yes, before _HE_ show up standing in the air like the Hikō gijutsu (Flight technique)? Since Kushina was immobilized by unknown jutsu that similar then Chakra chains, then she broke them then she attempt to attack him and then stopped her with black holes appeared surrounds her. But it turns out that is Naruto's father." Oonoki explained. As he Sannins turn their attention to him with disbelief that this man somehow binding Kushina with the same unknown jutsu. With Kushina was pissed of how this MAN somehow raised Naruto along with his wife of a whore for years.

"DON'T SAY HIS FATHER FURUI YAGI (Old Goat)!" Kushina outburst. That made Onoki tick mark appeared his forehead with a grumble.

That made Jiraiya and Tsunade shocked that this man is 'Naruto's father' that raised him. With Jiraiya went pass Kushina that she was immobilized and said. "You his-"

Kushina cut him off by yelling. "DON'T SAY IT!" With masked Naruto ignored and replied.

"Yes, ero-sennin..." That made Jiraiya pissed and replied. "DON'T CALLED ME THAT!" That made Tsunade giggle a little of his nickname, with Masked Naruto ignored his outburst. "...I am his father." he replied.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALLED YOURSELF 'FATHER'!" Kushina furious as she tried to struggle to move. With Masked Naruto look around. "Hey, did I hear something?" That cause everyone sweat-drop minus Kazekage that he look similar like Kakashi when he always ignored Gai 'youth' ranting.

Kushina growled of how annoying she was that ignored by the masked hooded figured. "Your are started to pissed me off!" She frustrated.

"Now, now, if you don't to see Naruto will what's the next part." Masked Naruto comment. with the kages plus the leaders nodded for agrred with Minato, his wife Kushina and two sannins for make sure to keep on eye of him.

Kushina growled at the man wearing a mask the people who stole her baby from them to make a stronger shinobi for their responsible. Since Naruto is the Nidaime Rikudou Sennin (2nd Sage of the Six Path), and then he is the wielder of Zangetsu, the Tuki no Tsurugi and Sakura wielded the Sode no Shirayuki, the Yuki no Tsurugi? Since Hitomi is not the Child of Prophecy due both Naruto and Sakura were made relatonship. Since Jiraiya announce the Prophecy is change due of their negligence, so that he made cause all the population in Konoha. But soon... His husband will be no longer seated to been the Yondaime Hokage.

And Kushina will lose her reputation as well. But without notice? Along with Masked hooded Naruto on the wall was a Tsukiko on the air with concealed her

When the two Sannin appeared, the other Kages greeted them in a respectful manner before.

The Nadeshiko Leader Sayaki was especially delighted to meet Tsuande, as she had long wished to meet the Slug Princess in person. Tsunade in return had been pleased to finally meet a Kunoichi village leader, believing it was about time that many kunoichi respects Tsunade and Kushina.

When Jiraiya first saw the Nadeshiko leader, he instantly went into disbelief and step back that cause Tsunade suspension of what his teammate was shocked. Jiraiya for got the "promise" from her if 'his' student will fulfilled.

Fortunately though, before such a disaster could happen, Tsunade saw Jiraiya with a nervous expression. "What's wrong, Jiraiya?"

"It's nothing!" Jiraiya nervously, that made his teammate suspicious.

Tsunade frowned of his teammates nervous? Since he recognized Sayaki the Nadeshiko leader for he had some reason of his explanation. "You have lot some explaining to do, GOT THAT!" That made Jiraiya nodded rapidly.

When the Sandaime asked what took them so long to get here. Tsunade simply glared at Jiraiya again, (making the elder man gulp), before stating that they had an unexpected detour. As the Sannins saw Naruto holding Hitomi's head that scanning her memories.

**==Back with the Fight==**

Naruto opened his eyes widen and gritted his teeth in rage of what he saw in her mind…then she lift her on his face and shot his fist out, slamming into Hitomi's face. She stumbled back and he jumped up, delivering a kick straight to her chest.

She flew back and slammed into a ground and leaving a dust cloud, as well as shoving the ground off its soil.

As Naruto went furious. "So that's your plot...? Is to get rid of Sakura-chan for your jealousy, and you made your decision to be a kunoichi on your OWN, eh!"

Hitomi stood up, looked at her brother and nodded. "That's right! I made decision to be a Kunoichi first and Before I heard Mebuki-subeta(Bitch) and Kaa-san were conversation about the tradition to having a arrange marriage? She said. 'But that's not all that happened that day. We were so grateful to them for everything they done for us, that we made an oath between our families. You see, when Sakura became 7, me and Naruto will be the same age as she is. And the four of us agreed that when her boy, we would unite our clans together into one in an arranged marriage when our children came of age. Since they officially become adults in Konoha when they graduate the academy and become a ninja,' and that's how, she attend to take you away from me!" With her tears flow in her eyes. "That's why I want to get rid of her, if you can accept my feeling!?"

Everyone stunned that the Hokage's daughter have feelings with their 'Black Savior', but then they heard a laugh.

"Hahahahaa...*breathe in* Ahhahahaha...! AHHAHAHAHA...! UGHHAHAHAAA...! WAHAHAHAHAA!" As Naruto laugh hard like a crazy man. **(AN: I decide having Hollow Ichigo's laugh in dubbed version.)**

As the crowd heard his laugh like a sadistic madman. Naruto keep laughing and laughing of how he felt regret of his life that Hitomi was the reason that made Naruto into a monster for his loneliness.

"hahaha Really, feelings with you, HA! Oh man, that was just too rich…Haahahahaahaahaaaa!, you think you want to be your wife?" Naruto asked with a mental disgust expression. "So that's how you were hoping to ruined our alliance. And you refuse to tell them about until it's my turn to trained me until your finished." He added with a cold tone.

Hitomi nodded and as Naruto snickered a little and said. "HELL NO! For news flash for you and everyone!" As Naruto raised his head and he grab something on his pocket. As he took out a black powder and as he open the container then dip it with both thumbs and also making some markings that cause Hitomi shocked that what he was drawing and she recognized the markings and the crowd confuse of what Naruto was doing.

As Naruto finished his marked and finished with holding his palms out in front of themselves, he generates a glowing rectangular box appeared that cause everyone surprised and yelled in chant then performs various hand movements and final touch on his hands. |_"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens."_| **"‡Bakudo #77. Tenteikura!‡**" With his hands on front front the square to create various root-like extensions in the air.

Now as everyone heard a weird sound that came out no where and then a voice spoke in. "Everyone in Konoha! I made an announcement of before the Chunin Exam starts..." But as Everyone surprised that how does Naruto do that? The rest of the Shinobi core confuse of what kind of jutsu that communicate everyone in range? And on the crowd was confused of what Naruto with smirked on his face and said. "...Since you all wondering of how I was alone for all these year! And I will tell you all the Truth! Your YONDAIME somehow abandon me for negligence!" That made everyone gasped in shocked with Hitomi tried to protested to stop. "...He and that BITCH of his wife of his were left me to starved for my life in my loneliness?" Many people wondered of what he meant, Naruto continue. "It's because that DAMN Toad Prophecy that only they betrayed the 'WILL OF FIRE' Hashirama-sama honored to whiched they passed down to their generations! And now they broke their responsible as a parents for playing FAVORITES!" As the crowd plus the Daimyos from all the Naruto glaring at Minato and Kushina from regarding for their actions. "And I had an recording during I was 7?"

Before a shadow clone appeared and grab a voice recorder and started to played and listen everything of what he stores. WIthing Hours later. Many villagers were silently stunned along the Uchiha and the Hyuga and rest of the Rookie 13+ members heard from that recorder. They can tell it wasn't a fake? It was the real one. Since Hitomi's former friends knew about it since they were their during the Oct.10. They heard Jiraya's and Tsunade's voice came in that made them flinch of what they had done. Withen recording ends. Hitomi was disbelief of how with the villagers heard the reason of his life. But soon they will lose the Hope of the Namikaze.

With Naruto replace his glared with a smirked and continue. "...And then the good new?! As now I secretly planned for the Final preliminary match in one month's training...!"

Everyone confuse of what Naruto meant. At the Kage's Booth? Minato and Kushina was on the same confuse expression for Naruto meant. So does with the other Kages plus the Nadeshiko Leader along the Sannins.

With a smile bright on Naruto's face with his eyes closed and announced. "...As for now! I made a proposal of Sakura Haruno to BE my wife!"

As Everyone stunned of what Naruto declared announced and the truth of his loneliness as the members of Team 7, 8, and 10, as Team 9's Rock lee with a anime-style crying of what he heard that depressed for it's not fair for that Naruto's proposed Sakura that his more youthful then Naruto but he tried to date with her in the first time in the chunin exams starts but...failed, as Gai smiled of how his brother is proposed Sakura but with Lee demanded his sensei to trained for obsessed girls, with Yakumo involved that he didn't tell him yet, as Yugao was smile through her mask that she was proud of her son/brother along with Itachi, as Sasuke smirked with pride of his mentor/senpai/brother-in-arms, Sayuri also she got her smiled at Naruto for her crush...or older brother figure.

Ino was shocked in surprised of what Naruto declared the announcement but it went depressed, as Hinata sighed for admitted for since she was heard from Sasuke in the preliminary at the tower, as Asuma and Kurenai was smiled at Naruto for at least for having someone married in the young age, as Kiba was smiled at Naruto that he did actually proposed Sakura for at least he known Naruto and Sakura for years, Shino is went silent...well Shino? With Konohamaru was cheerily excited of how he wants a sister after all. And Iruka was proud of how Naruto was married Sakura in purposed.

And Chouji as the chubby boy surprised admitted that his best friend for married Sakura, Shikamaru with muttered. 'troublesome, you are one lucky bastard.' that he admitted Naruto for proposed Sakura. And the Nadeshiko Kunoichis was stunning for Naruto was proposed. And then as Shizuka was told by Naruto that he got Sakura's heart, and also Naruto convinces Shizuka that she can change her destiny by telling her about his requited love for his fiance Sakura Haruno. Since he was told that she will facing Haku after this match.

With Sakura Kurosaki and Ichigo with Rukia, Chad, Orihime and Uryu. And along with Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu, and the Arrancars Starrk and Lilynette saw of how proud of Naruto Jr was. And the rest of the Soul Reapers was admitted of Naruto's announcement. While Tsukiko was smiling at her great-great grandson of how she was proud of him.

At Iwa Team in contestant's stand minus Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi was surprised that Naruto announcing the proposal, as Koumori is remained silent of what he heard. And in Kumo Team, Yugito was surprised admitted about Naruto's announcement. Along with the Kumo team on the crowd. With Yugito spoke. "It's true..Sakura-san told me for until I had to tell my team until the time came." Causing the Temari, Kankuro the rest of the competitors was admitted of how he did made a preparation for the marriage.

As Sakura blushed massively with a cheerful smile that the time is come, as other competitors was surprised that they heard Naruto, 'the Black Savior and the Moon Slayer of Konoha' proposed Sakura to be his wife. And also with Gaara with his eyes raised. And the Haruno Family, Kizashi and Mebuki; Kizashi was happy for Naruto announced Sakura to be his daughter's husband and son-in-law and Mebuki with tears of joy for Naruto proposed her daughter too. And Noriko suddenly with a cheerful smile for her adopted father will married her adopted mother too. But as they will be a happy wedding couple.

Suddenly a clapping came in...and also everyone followed and lastly a roar of the crowding as appealable, howling and whistle and someone said like; "Congratulation!" or "You are ONE Lucky Bastard!" Yelled cheerful.

**==At the Kage Booth==**

Minato and Kushina was surprised that Naruto proposed Sakura with announcement and also Raikage 'A' couldn't help with a smile of what the black savior's wants his own reputation; as one of his scouts say that Naruto want his reputation, 'Kazekage' on the hand that of WHAT Orochimaru was make a move for he'll attend to kidnap his fiance for his advantage, And Onoki was surprised about the Naruto's announced. But many people who praised Naruto. Lastly the Nadeshiko Leader heard what Naruto announced and the truth of his lonliness. As the Kages plus the Nadeshiko leader turn glance at Minato and Kushina with Raido step back away to the Hokage of what they betrayed. With Jiraiya and Tsunade was disbelief of how Naruto is married to Sakura.

Minato sat back in his seat, his shoulders and head low as he saw what his own child had become, all because of his negligence. Kushina held onto his arm gently and tried to soothe him.

Before 'A' scoffed, "Why do you comfort a man who has brought his misery upon himself?" he said before the truth am in.

Kushina scowled at 'A', "What right do you have to-"

Onoki spoke up, "Any man willing to ignored and abandon his children, has no right to feel remorse for their own stupidity."

Kushina scowled and was about to snap at him.

"And any mother willing to abandon her 'flesh and blood' for another, has no right to call herself as such." Kushina turned to look at Sayaki, who was still coldly looking at the arena Hitomi was froze like a statue. "We Nadeshiko are no longer respect you to all the Kunoichi!" That made Kushina flinch of she'll lost her respect.

The Kazekage looked towards Minato, "I must agree with them, Yondaime...you have failed in every aspect of a father."

Minato scowled at the Kazekage, "And what right do you have to lecture me when you were probably the worst father in all of Sunagakure's history?" He snarled angrily at the Kazekage.

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes, "At least unlike you, I made the effort to take care of them." he turned away and scoffed, "Something you can never boast for in regards to your only son."

"They were right, Namikaze? Since musuko told me everything what you and Kushina had done from the past. And the maintain, you two are considered 'monsters' that my son is wanted you two are dead!" Masked Naruto said.

"i agreed with him, Minato. You are a fool to make a terrible mistakes for abandon your children." Hiruzen said.

Minato flinched...and turned away from the other Kage's and masked figured and Nadeshiko leader.

**==Back at the Arena==**

When he deactivate his Bakudo with a wicked smile and also look at Hitomi's face. And soon the clouds begun to gathered.

Hitomi was standing like a statue due of her brother's truth and announced, but that cause her heartbroken of the words of Naruto saying as she lower her head shadow her eyes.

"No...Why..." Hitomi said sadly as Naruto heard attention. "Excuse me?" He said confuse.

As Hitomi rose her head look at Naruto with furious. "IT'S NOT FAIR, NII-SAN! WHY DID YOU ATTENDING TO MARRIED HER?!"

Naruto sneered in disgust as he pointed at her, "You are so fucking smug, you know that?! The reason is I marred her is, is you! You think you are so powerful, so high and mighty, that you can just lecture everybody you come across…belittle them further!" As the clouds begun to gathered in dark soon it will be rain, "As if they could not possibly survive without the great and powerful Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze to guide them through their problems." As they heard the rumbling from the clouds as he glare at Hitomi, "Well I got a big fucking news flash for you Hitomi! I got along just fine without you AND your parents!"

Hitomi step up and snapped, "Oh and this qualifies as just fine?!" she pointed to him, "You been my brother for 8 years?" she pointed to the crowd, "Putting yourself in danger against odds you have never faced? First you have your name in the 'Bingo Book'? And I got no one or everyone praised me! And the Village ignore my existence!" she stood straight and pressed both hands to her chest, "Risking the safety of OUR family?!" she let her arms fall and swung them around as she shouted, "Come on, what the hell are you thinking?!"

Naruto spat at her as he began to circle the arena, "Don't you dare lecture me bitch! You, your haha(Mother) and chichi(Father) can't just leave me alone for my entire life, playing favorites with one child while leaving the other to poorly…then hit me when he doesn't need them anymore, expecting them to be with them back with open arms, like some delusional fools!"

Hitomi stepped forward as she followed Naruto's circling pattern, "Hey, I was training…to be a better kunoichi…a better wife…for you!" she let her arms fall as she shouted, tears brimming at her eyes, "Why do you hate me for that?!"

Naruto burst out his reiatsu on his body, creating a crack on the ground in each step, "And who the fuck said I ever wanted us to be wed?! I already have someone I _love_, and I refuse to betray her and my own family!" he snorted as he continued circling, "As for that kunoichi bullshit, you could have become just as strong if you lived in Konoha, all you and your damn parents have done is make excuses." he sneered and pointed at her, "I am better off on my own and calling my own shots, so get used to it!"

Hitomi felt her heart breaking as her brother displayed nothing but disdain for her…and then gritted her teeth as she snapped, "You aren't ready!" she held up her fingers, "You are cold…you are selflessness…and most importantly, I'm better than you. And the maintain, I will defeat you and face Sakura for this!"

Naruto smirked as he laughed, "HAHAHAAHA…oh you know something Imouto…" he passed his hand over his arm and grabbed at his zanpakuto's hilt as the wrappings fall out on his back, "I have to disagree with you on that on." he yanked forward drawn and charge his reiatsu, and with Zangetsu ready move on his sword points in a straight direction...and the clouds begun trembling.

*Thunder rumbling* As the rain started to fall as they ignore the rain. "I've been trained over hundred years."

Hitomi shook her head, "Please…don't do this Nii-san."

Naruto tightened the grip he had on his weapon, "I am done taking orders... And the matter of fact, you won't stop me to achieve my goal." And he thrust Zangetsu in front and yelled.

"**BAN...KAI!**"

As the large pillar of reiryoku cleared along with the ensuing dust, Naruto stood, now dressed in a completely new look. He now wore a long sleeved, angle length black coat with red lining. It was tight-fitting and closed off at the chest area and the hemline was ragged. In place of his over-sized sword was a daitō with a pitch-black blade, a tsuba in the shape of a manji, and a broken off chain attached to the pommel, along with a tattered captain's haori, worn like a sash and fastened over his left shoulder. Lastly, his spiritual pressure seemed to increase exponentially, as it was now weighing down around the area.

Everyone surprised that Naruto made a sudden change of appearance is completely but as all the Shinobi from the different Village that they feel of immense of Chakra, as several sensory-type felt that. As Hayate saw the same attire and sword. With Yugao? As the purple hair ANBU look at Itachi that he was surprised. With Kumo; Omoi and Karui saw the sword is change into a Daito sword from the Zanbatou.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

Minato, A and 'Kazekage' was surprised of Naruto's sudden appearance change. As Minato look at his Wife and she said. "That's the same appearance of what Kakashi's theory is AND my former students describe!"

Minato surprised that Kushina meant as he stared at Naruto's appearance. _'So, that was called Bankai of what Kushina said.'_

As 'A' on the other hand that he never heard his sword change into a katana and also a outfit that change. _'So... That's the Black unknown chakra that surrounds his boy? I can felt it's surge of energy from his appearance.'_

And 'Kazekage' with a smirked on his face of what he interests. _'What is that form? I didn't know it's potential? Hm...let's see this brat can do. And also if I can get some sample as well.'_

With Sayaki was amazed of Naruto strength and speed. "Amazing!" She muttered for amazed.

**==Back at the Arena==**

"**Tensa...Zangetsu** (Heavenly Chain Slaying Moon)," Naruto said in a serious voice as move as blade pointed at Hitomi and shadowing his eyes.

"This is the true form of Zangetsu. It's name is his full name, Tensa Zangetsu," As with his open it reveal to be ripple markings, so he activates his Pure Rinnegan. That cause Hitomi disbelief that he activate his doujutsu. "And also this form will enhance the power by tenfold." That cause his former sister shocked of how powerful is?

Hitomi frowned and shook her head, grabbing the hilts of her **Uzunohana**. She slid it out of its sheath and lowered herself into her mother's kenjutsu stance.

The two stared at each other…neither one making a move…

Naruto blur with velocity speed that cause Hitomi reacted and make a defensive stance...

But she shocked that she was surround by Naruto's after-images, but she tried to find him as she couldn't handle the situation with his speed but she using her sensory ability, but it turns out she could not pin-point Naruto is about to strike because he move faster that scramble her sensory ability. As Naruto appeared about 10 feet behind Hitomi causing her react and turn her head and saw Naruto with a open palm.

**"‡Hado#63. Raikohou!‡"** Naruto yelled and fires a orb of lightning shots at her.

As Hitomi make a quick sidestep and avoid the lightning orb and head straight to the trees, and causing a collidable damaged as the result that blast. that cause Hitomi shocked.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

'A' was surprised that the Moon Slayer of konoha can fire a orb of lightning on his palm with one hand-signs while Minato and Kushina shocked that Kushina saw the same attack from the bell test like Sakura does.

'A' was curious of how fast Naruto was. _'It more faster then Yodaime and myself.'_ he comment.

Orochimaru disguise as 'Kazekage' Ryusa, as for now he witness his speed and attack. _'he is more faster then the last time! This brat will ruined my plans...or maybe I can mark him for a fine vessel.'_

**==Back to the Fight==**

As Hitomi still surrounded by Naruto's after-images, but it's hard too be on the situation, but as it now...

*SQUELCH*

Naruto slashed her back with a upward diagonal slash. The red hair teen roars in pain as blood sprays from her back. As Hitomi tried to endure the pained but was deep cut.

"You left yourself too open while in your defensive stance. I saw nearly ten ways I could kill you," Naruto said in a frigid neutral tone with a leering eyes.

_'Damn, his fast!'_

Once she endured. In flash she hold her sword in two hands, gripping tightly as she swing her bladed weapon into the sunset blonds's chest. She hits only wind as her target used Shunpo in seconds. Next moment she feels her vision turn partially black as Naruto strikes Hitomi with a vicious spinning roundhouse kick. The force literally makes her spin mid-air until seconds later eating dirt as she lands hard face first. Naruto stares down coldly at his fallen sister.

"Get up… No one goes after 'my' future wife without consequences. by defeating me, it's only option." Naruto mocked her. "And also don't dare to you know anything!"

As Hitomi stood with her sword in position. And she charge straight at him and Naruto is on a stance with one hand and with his left hand behind if let Hitomi knew he'll attend to use jutsu or Kido.

Now Hitomi slash her sword forward downswing and Naruto deflect on the side, and pushing her sword away and slashed downward and while Hitomi react and deflect his black katana and felt a force the blade is strong, as she saw her former brother smirked and then lifted his free left hand if she don't have time to grab her kunai if he'll attend to punch her like **Ikkotsu** but it turns out that his hand on his face...but that causing Hitomi astonished that his face surround by a dark reiatsu donning swing his hand and manifest into...a mask that but the mask's color is white, is look like a menacing skull with two thick vertical dark-blue stripes, each on one half of the mask, which are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw. But the eyes is black sceira, amber eyes combine with the Ripple markings of the Rinnegan and with a hissing sound that creep Hitomi. As His left on his blade that Hitomi blocked it and said.

***‡Getsuga...*** Naruto called that causing Hitomi horrified that he'll attend to use his technique as the red-black energy harness the blade. ***...TENSHO!‡* **He unleashes his own highly powerful Blast of Reiatsu explodes shots out in the sky with a largest dust smoke from the explosion.

As figure flew backwards it reveal to be Hitomi was covered in cuts and scrapes and skipped on the ground and crashed to the wall on her back with massive force that cough out her blood and as she lift her head shaking letting Kurumi healed her wounds, as the smoke disappears it revealed be Naruto wearing his mask, that cause Team 7, 8, 9, 10, the Shinobi or everyone surprised of what they saw. In Kage's Booth; the kages plus the Village leader witness a large amount of Reiatsu or Chakra are massive.

As Hitomi trembling stood and made a stance, and charged at him.

"So how can you be so strong?!" Hitomi yells and swings her sword one more time which Naruto catches it with his bare hand.

"It's because my friends give me the strength to keep getting stronger!" Naruto yells. "With the source of power is..." As he point his thump finger on his heart. "Is my Soul!" As he kicked her in the stomach then jump back in her distance and holding the pain in her stomach. Before he remove his mask into his face.

"My 'soul' told me..." Naruto declared. "Save those who precious to me! And I will protect the Elemental Nation!" As his on the stance with both hands, and swing on the right side, as the blade engulfed with ice mist and then as it materialize to spikes of ice, and with the blade is pulsing and yelled. "**‡Hyouton-Kenjutsu:...**"And swing horizontal.** "Kongōsōha!‡** (Diamond Destroying Spears)"

Unleashes the barrage thousands of long spikes made of ice at Hitomi. With Kushina was shocked of she recognized that technique? With Kushina thought. _'That was...Nin-Kenjutsu! And that was...'_

Riakage was surprised that that jutsu is similar then his Nin-taijutsu. That style is Uzumaki. But who did someone learned Nin-kenjutsu. during the times.

Back a the fight; Hitomi was attend to block the attacks with her sword. And avoiding and deflecting the barrage of ice that it rips her clothes, since Hitomi recognized it since her mother never learned it. But now Naruto did. Since he learned Nin-kenjutsu from someone. With the audience surprised that a kenjutsu involves ninjutsu. Yugao was curious of his skills in kenjutsu, if she'll made a mental note if he will teach her to do that.

"That was Nin-kenjutsu!?" Hitomi exclaimed.

"So." Naruto stated while he was standing.

"That was-" Hitomi is about to say.

"It was the Uzumaki-style kenjutsu." Naruto stated with a oblivious expression.

"Who taught you Nin-kenjutsu?" Hitomi demanded.

"My OWN Grandmother...Tsukiko Uzumaki." Naruto answered which made Hitomi gasp of his answered. "I did acknowledge her as a grandmother...not yours!" He added.

Hitomi was disbelief of Naruto acknowledge the Shodaime Uzukage Tsukiko as a grandmother. With she said. "Then why would Tsukiko-oba-"

Naruto cut her off. "Don't say that sentence!" Which made Hitomi flinch. "Tsukiko are no longer acknowledge you as a granddaughter. And especially your disgraced mother when she watches them!" With made Hitomi surprised with Naruto stated. "I never meet my own grandmother at the time...and since you and your bitch of a mother are no longer a family since I bare her will to lead the Uzumaki on my own. Since I am no longer bare their blood! As for Tsukiko? She is known the master of Nin-kenjutsu unlike the Kumo's Nin-taijutsu since the developer of this technique is the Sandaime Raikage." Which made Raikage admired of how his father was the master of Nin-taijutsu first. WIth Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsuande was disbelieve of how Naruto learned Nin-kenjutsu like Tsukiko does. Since she is the 1st person developed a arts combine with ninjutsu and kenjutsu.

"And the maintain...you can't win." Naruto stated with raise his sword in front.

"This time, I will!" Htiomi said as she sheathed her katana while forming half a sign with her other hand. Letting Naruto eyebrow raised he recognized that stance. _'That's...'_

"**‡Konoha-Ryu: Mikazuki no Mai!‡** (Dance of the Crescent Moon)" Hitomi called out the name of her technique and split into three clones with quickly moved towards Naruto before hitting. With Naruto slash the clone on top then left side and leaving a opening. WIth the original charging at him.

Hitomi swinging her katana down towards to him standing, but, landing on the ground, disbelief that she saw Naruto vanished but she was confuse of where did he vanished? It's like her father's Hiraishin and discovers the blade of her sword has been cut off what she and everyone witness. Realizing it could not have been before, Hitomi, turning her head behind to Naruto standing behind her is confused as to how he could have done anything from the distance he is standing from herself.

_'How did...'_

As she notices the severed blade of **Uzunohana** in Naruto's hand, Naruto, casually dropping it to the ground, slowly raises his hand to the handle of his Bankai Zanpakutō as Hitomi readies for an attack. With Kushina; She saw her daughter's sword is cut in places, but as that sword that can endured heavy weapons,

Now Hitomi turn and whipped out a Kunai on her holster and stared ahead of him waiting for the blonde to reappear in front of her, then... She felt a sharp pain to his back and turned her head to see Naruto walking away behind her, wiping blood of his blade, who does not even have a chance to react, with her eyes widen in shocked of who did he appeared behind her and everyone surprised of how fast Naruto is.

In Kage Booth; Kushina and Minato was surprised seeing Naruto's speed capability with every extreme like Minato's Hiraishin, as Raikage was shocked of how Naruto's speed is far superior then Minato nor himself, As the disguised 'Kazekage' shocked in surprised of how fast he is, but that prove his is far more interested, Onoki was shocked of how strong and fast is the Kurosaki is and the Nadeshiko Leader found the right candidate but it turns out the announcement of Naruto's announced.

Hitomi moved to face the blonde when his vision exploded with red. Suddenly...*Squelch*...a wound appears on Hitomi and she agony in pain, and she, falling, has no idea what just happened, not even knowing what direction she was attacked from. The spectators were awed and horrified as two gouts of blood shot out, from Hitomi chest and lower back. Appearing beside him, he muttered.

"**‡Hado #4...**"

Naruto turn and place his index and middle finger on behind Hitomi's shoulder, that cause Hitomi shocked in fear of she know that number from his Kido spell, but she can't avoid or dodge, but she was heavy wounded from his slash.

"**...Byakurai!‡"**

Hitomi bit back a scream as a bolt of energy shot through his shoulder, severing the tendons that enabled muscle movement to the right arm, but as with her eyes blank disbelief, but she knelled and begun to fall conscious soon, with the last word from Naruto. "And you leave Sakura, alone!"

*THUD*

Hitomi was collapse on the ground on her face. But before Naruto begun to walk away the arena.

But suddenly he felt a tremulous chakra/reiatsu that came from Hitomi. WIth Naruto turn his head at the fallen Hitomi surrounds.

**(Naruto OST - Nine Tailed Fox theme Starts)**

Suddenly there was a fissure of energy through the arena. Hitomi's body was covered in a red chakra.

Naruto growled. Hitomi stood on her own.

**(Naruto OST - Nine Tailed Fox theme Ended)**

**(Naruto OST - Heavy Violence)**

The hole in her shoulder started to heal.

Hitomi's eyes became feral. **"Naruto! I'm not letting you take away. Do you understand me? I'll break every single bone in your body, if that's what it takes to have you return to us. You're not going ANYWHERE!"**

Hitomi began releasing tremendous energy. With Naruto is completely harmless that he immune the biju's KI, with the crowd with awed or terrified about that it's like the Kyubi is escape in the seal.

"You think your biju's chakra will help you to get me back to this hellhole of a family." Naruto said obviously.

**"Because I'm your sister. That's why I'm telling you, I'm not gonna let you be away from me. And if you won't listen to reason then, I'll break every bone in your body."**

Hitomi pulled her right arm back, then brought it forward, almost like she was going to punch something.

A tremendous shockwave was released, knocking Naruto off his feet.

Hitomi ran forward, and punched Naruto in the gut. But she missed punched Naruto four times bringing him higher off the ground, then kicked him in the face, by avoiding it with his Rinnegan active and Haki.

**"RAAAAAAAAH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Naruto jumped out of the ground and started sliding away.

In a burst of blinding speed, Hitomi disappeared. She shot across the ground, jumped on and off the side of the cliff and kicked Naruto in the face. But he blocked the blow.

Naruto was barely able to get back up when Hitomi kicked, punched, punched, backhanded, and then kicked Naruto down again. Hitomi backflipped onto the cliff wall, then bounced up over Naruto, readying herself for another strike.

Naruto extend his palm and yelled. "**‡Hado #33. Sōkatsui!‡**" and launched Blue flames discharge at Hitomi. Causing the uchiha was surprised a fire-base jutsu that has the color blue instead red.

**"HAAAAH!"** Hitomi roared, using the shock-waves of her voice to disperse the Blue fireball. The shockwave blasted over the whole arena.

Hitomi flew down and stomped Naruto, but he shunpo to avoid the stomp.

With Naruto reappeared in the distance, with Hitomi in the Kyubi chakra-state and said. **"Enough is enough. NARUTO-NIISAN!"**

Naruto remained silent in endure the pain he received.

**"If you don't come back to us, then I'm just going to have break all your bones and after I will done with the Haruno. So get up Nii-san."**

Instead of answering the girl however Naruto merely closed his eyes and sighed as he raise his left hand on the side and as the reiatsu engulfed and manifested into a black sheath, as he sheath the blade and he grasped Zangetsu's sheath within his hand as a black-red linings reiatsu overtook him. **(AN: Think Tensa Zangetsu's replica sheath.)**

**(Naruto OST - Heavy Violence Ended)**

"Tell me shōjo; you're not afraid of the dark are you."

**(Bleach - Hisagi vs Findor - Battle Music Starts)**

As he said this Hitomi could only look on in shock as pure darkness began to pool at her feet spreading so quickly that it covered the entire ground beneath them in less than a second. As it reached the walls of the arena it shot up racing along them. As it reached the top of the walls it curved and began racing along the sky until all four sections of the darkness met up forming a dome of darkness and allowing no light inside.

"**‡Kokuangyou no Jutsu**.**‡** (Infinite Darkness Technique)." Muttered the boy as the dome closed up.

**"What the hell is this!"** Hitomi exclaimed finding she couldn't see through the darkness even with her own eyes.

"This is my **Kokuangyou no Jutsu **that I learned and modified. Unlike the genjutsu of the Nidaime, mine is a ninjutsu and my first original technique which I use my affinity with darkness or Yin to create a dome of darkness which no light can pierce. Because of this it is impossible see to anything within the dome even from the outside. Judging from the chakra spikes your letting out you've discovered that not even with the sensory of yours can allow you to sensed me. You see I developed this technique for the sole purpose of negating the effects of doujutsu's, specifically the Sharingan. I believe Zabuza said it best in Wave, without being able to see your opponent those eyes are useless." Naruto explaine his voice coming from all over the arena.

**"If I can you with my sensory, you can't see anything either. All I have to do is wait for you to move and…"** the Hitomi's words were cut off as a sound of pain was ripped from his throat.

"Foolish little Namikaze, did you truly believe I'd create a jutsu that would only hinder my abilities?" asked Naruto his cold voice echoing all over the arena.

"It took me five months to create this technique when I was seven. During that time Anko was kind to train me since I meet her. In fact she even went as far as furthering my stealth training after learning I was working on a jutsu that would neutralize the Sharingan users like your father's student. Haku was happy to help me out as well. You should remember he's the adoptive son of Momochi Zabuza so naturally he's a master of the Art of Silent Killing as well as the voice projection technique. It seems both of them wanted to knock you and your mother Kushina off of your high horses. After all. With this jutsu in place however you're less of a threat than Madame Shijimi's cat, in short you're not strong enough to be my opponent."

Hitomi hearing the words as well as the mocking tone in the hidden Naruto's voice. Naruto could only smirk as he watched the Hitomi squirm. Of course it hadn't slipped his mind that he'd neglected to mention to the Uchiha that his hearing was so advanced that it allowed him to 'see' everything that made a sound, like Hitomi's feet were doing as he circled around. Figuring it was time to wrap things up he wiped the smirk from his face as his voice echoed around the arena once more.

"Eight points the larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, brain, kidney, and heart. Now which vital organ do you want to get struck at?"

To say that the crowd was shocked was like saying the Kage's were strong, huge understatement. Many of the shinobi of chuunin level and above had heard of the genjutsu that had been one of the Nidaime Hokage's signature techniques. However the knowledge that Naruto had actually created a technique that was capable of negating the benefits of a doujutsu as powerful as the Sharingan was amazing. With the Uchiha was shocked since Naruto can developed/create jutsus unlike the forefather of ninjutsu, since if any dojutsu wielders was slightly admired of his skills.

**==At the Audience==**

Of all the people in attendance however no one was more amazed by this than Nara Shikaku as everyone who knew him could tell by the look of interest that had overcome his features.

"Oi oyaji what is it?" asked Shikamaru seeing the look on his fathers face.

"I never thought I'd see someone with an affinity for Yami (Darkness), aside from a Nara as we use our affinity with darkness to control our shadows. You see contrary to popular belief there are actually seven major affinities a person can have. These are fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, light, and darkness. Outside of the Nara clan however a person with the affinity for either light or darkness is incredibly rare. In fact it is so rare that only one in a million people are said to ever have these affinities. It is said however that anyone who can master these two elements has the potential to surpass the Kage level. The fact that Naruto not only has an affinity with darkness but created a jutsu of this magnitude with it in only five months is nothing short of amazing."

**(Bleach - Hisagi vs Findor - Battle Music Ended)**

**==Back at the Arena==**

**(Devil May Cry 3 OST - M-7 End (Demon Awakening) Starts)**

With the increased chakra from the adrenaline rush, Naruto started delivering multiple high-ranked large area-of-effect jutsus. A large typhoon surrounded Hitomi cutting her in multiple places before strong jet of water blasted her off her feet. A wave of fire swept through the arena burning Hitomi intensely and a spear of lightning pierced through her gut. Naruto panted a bit but to his dismay the jinchuuriki stood up.

The hole in his stomach began regenerating while the cuts and burns was disappearing. Although the red chakra was slowly decreasing as well. Seems like even Kyuubi knew the limits of a human body, especially one as untrained as Hitomi's. Naruto had to get even more serious now.

Just one more! Naruto gripped Hitomi's neck and brought her upright. "**‡**Busoshoku: Koka. **Ikkotsu!‡** ( Color of Armaments: Hardening. One Bone)" He merely said and thrust an fist strike right where Hitomi's heart should be. With a Busoshoku Haki, even Naruto's grip couldn't hold her in place as Hitomi flew away as if struck by a concentrated Daitoppa.

Hitomi could feel her ribs breaking, his conscious fading. Every muscle in hers being was aching, especially her chest and her back. She could hear Kyuubi whining and worried but it didn't matter anymore. She just wanted to rest...

As Hitomi is stand if she have enough strength to continue to fight and...

*Schink~* - Naruto impale his black daito on her stomach as the blood drip on the ground as the darkness faded as Hitomi lift her head and saw Naruto's cold emotionless face with his Rinnegan active.

"Foolishness, Hitomi. Foolishness...do you still not get understand. Might controls everything. And you think using Kurumi's Chakra to defeated me, trained by the sannins like the old-perv, the hag-sucker and your pathatic parents. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. And incomplete shape-manipulate technique into a complete elemental jutsu will make up for your weakness. It's a shame you'd only learn this when you are about to die. And This is for my life...of you caused of my loneliness." He whispered.

*Squelch* Now Naruto remove his blade on her stomach as she fell backwards.

At last, Hitomi's consciousness faded away and fell into blissful darkness. (She is unconscious, not dead.) Naruto could finally grab the Shodaime's necklace as Hitomi when until she fell backwards is attend to reach for the necklace he took and slash his blade on her palm and thud collapse. The crowd was silent. In shock and awe. For a moment Naruto thought they would start booing about how he cheated. But imagine his surprise when he heard clapping. With Naruto gaze at the necklace._ 'The Shodaime Hokage's necklace...it has potential to tame the Kurumi's chakra...since I will sell it later or not...I will inherited this.'_ As he place it in the a vest pocket.

He looked towards the source and found the entire audience clapping and cheering as hard as he could. The daimyos and other important people had a look that said _'I want that kid to work for me'_. Minato and Kushina looked disbelief in shocked with horror of her daughter was defeat by Naruto while the other Kages recoiled in surprise. Before Kushina got freed from the '#79. Bakudo'. That genin had defeated a jinchuuriki who was utilizing her demon's chakra, albeit only a fraction, but still... this was definitely food for thought. With Sakura was proud of her husband-to-be did it. Before the mask Naruto cancel his _'Kuyō_ _Shibari_' that calm her off, if she will behave.

Naruto looked at the crowd, cheering and clapping. For the first time in Naruto's life, he was being recognized for his accomplishments for he defeat his former sister and now Naruto is completely surpassed Hitomi. Yet...there was only a sense of emptiness inside. Why? The recognition he had always wanted have been given willingly by everyone...yet why does he feel naught but indifference and apathy? And now...he was happy...very happy.

He knew why...Konoha was has Naruto's a 100% Reputation and now...The Namikaze Clan is finished and lose their ultimate War of Reputation.

"Winner...Naruto...Kurosaki!" Genma declared and everyone appealable more and more.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

'_Naruto-kun have you still not come to terms with what happened?'_ Hiruzen thought proudly as he watched the slowly retreating back of his surrogate grandson. As he turn his head to his predecessor and his wife with a horror expression along with his students. _'You are such a fool, Minato. Ignore your son's existence make him stronger.'_

"That was quite the interesting match-up Sandaime-dono, Yodaime-dono, are you sure that boy was the Rookie of the Year?" The Kazekage questioned breaking the Sandaime from his thoughts before he could get lost in them.

"Yes, he is a Rookie of the Year and a Tokubetsu Genin, he is the best shinobi in the young age. It seems Naruto-kun took these words to heart." Stated Sarutobi calmly, as he turn his head to Minato and Kushina that shocked of how Hitomi was defeat by Naruto with a strength of the ignorance and begging make him stronger.

"I'm impressed." 'A' Admired. "In a young age that overpowered the Jinchuriki."

"I agreed, Raikage-dono," Onoki stated. "Since what kind of that mask he wore that I felt a tremendous power?"

"He use deception to keep his true power until the time comes to use it in the future tougher opponents." Hiruzen explained with Minato was remained silent with Jiraiya and Tsunade since after Hitomi's fight. It seems she lost

"I see." Onoki frowned. _'This brat is more stronger then Koumori!'_

"Now if you'll excuse me fellow kages. I have a few matters to take care of." Sarutobi stated before stood from his seat and walk off somewhere.

**(Devil May Cry 3 OST - M-7 End (Demon Awakening) Ended)**

**==Back to Naruto==**

Naruto returned to the contestant's stand while the crowd was still clapping and cheering as the Reaitsu surrounds his body that revert into his Shihakusho and his Shikai state. Minato and Kushina was silent of how Naruto defeat their daughter, but since their heiress was...ultimately brutal defeated. They would have her to trained hard to defeat Naruto to return to their family to reconcile, if not for the important foreign dignitaries watching.

Medics moved in to the arena and moved Hitomi out, to the hospital along with her broken Uzunohana. Not wanting to let the already high excitement die down, Hayate announced the next match for sure. Hoping for another impressive fight, the crowd went silent, on the edge of their seats. The Fire Daimyo, an underweight decrepit old man, watched with particular fascination.

"Alright, everyone. To tell you the truth... We will having a short break from the damage they caused, so... feel free to take a break, the next match will be on 2 hours intermission before the next round so please return by then. " Genma announced.

With that as they stood of going for a snack for the next match.

**==At the Medical Ward==**

All the Medics tending Hitomi's wounds but since the brutal fight against Naruto. She got up during her fight that was Humiliating. Since she got lost to Naruto when she did the best she could. With a small chakra from Kurumi hat she overused that chakra.

_'I've lost...'_ Hitomi thought sadly.

_**':Yeah, since he did not command me to do so... I highly pity us.:'**_ Kurumi stated.

_'Yeah, he took baa-chan's necklace.'_ Hitomi thought.

_**':I know...he took Hashirama-san's necklace.:'**_

_'But that necklace was meant if I became Hokage.'_

_**':I know your goal is become a first female Hokage.:'**_ Kurumi stated. _**':And even though...Naruto-kun is right? We are weak.:'**_

Suddenly the Door open let the medics attention that turns out the Uzumaki-Namikaze Matriarch entered the ward as Kushina look at the medics and said. "Can you leave us, please."

"Hai, Kushina-san." Medic responded frown. As the medics were out and leaving the mother and daughter for conversation.

Kushina bit her lip...then looked up and noticed Hitomi's condition on the fight, "Hitomi-chan." she approached over tot the bed, "mesume-chan, listen...after the exams. We will continue your training since Naruto defeat you. But then your father and I will let Jiraiya or Tsunade will take you on the 3-years training for-"

"No." Hitomi said in sadly tone.

Kushina flinched if she had a bad feeling of she rejected and protested. "Come on, musume, please! Just don't-" As she cut her by a glass flew on her face with her duck to avoid the his as she saw her daughter's face mix with upset and depressed. "But, Hitomi-" She plead her daughter.

"I said NO! Kaa-san!" Hitomi yelled with made Kushina flinch for her daughter's outburst, with her face redden for her outburst.

Kushina shuttered. "Please Hitomi. Give us a chance? There has the way to get-"

"You give me enough training for shunned my only brother that because of you and to-NO! YOU AND MINATO!" Hitomi yelled again that made Kushina more irked of what she said that pierce her chest. "Hitomi…I…" Her mother step forward reached out to touch her, only to have her hand slapped away.

"**DON'T TOUCH ME…!**" Hitomi shouted in a hard voice with her back still turned away while choking back a sob.

"Please Hitomi. I only want you be a Hokage like I was!" Her mother said sadly.

"**DON'T LIE TO ME…!" **The young woman countered, making the woman who gave her life flinch back. "You trained me to be your clan's weapon, you did this for the prophecy! Naruto…my only brother, My dream is crushed. **Our family wouldn't even exist without him**! But you…no, **WE** all betrayed him and **we** didn't care how much pain we caused him! **The three of us, we were nothing but selfish, abused** **to him when you all treated him with nothing but kindness like a stranger**! And there's nothing, **NOTHING** we can do to take back what the all of us have done!" Hitomi screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her mother lowered her head and looked at the floor, knowing that her young daughter was right in everything she said. Hitomi turned around and looked at her mother. Kushina sensed this and lifted her head. What she saw would burn into her memory forever. Her young daughter's eyes were a tear stained red that almost blocked out her amethyst pools, while the girl stared at her with a combination of hatred, rage and pure disgust plastered on her face.

"You and Minato ruined our lives, Kushina. **I HATE YOU! AND I WON'T BE YOUR DAUGHTER ANYOMRE!**" Htiomi bellowed with pure venom as she ran past Kushina and headed to the audience booth for shinobi.

Kushina lowered her head and stood still...after only a single month, after years of planning, years of training, years of assuring herself...she came to realize a fact she could no longer ignore.

Her family had completely fallen apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 Ended<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>==Alternate Fate Defeat of Hitomi<strong>==

"Foolishness, Hitomi. Foolishness...do you still not get understand. Might controls everything. And you think using Kurumi's Chakra to defeated me, trained by the sannins like the old-perv, the hag-sucker and your pathatic parents. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. And incomplete shape-manipulate technique into a complete elemental jutsu will make up for your weakness. It's a shame you'd only learn this when you are about to die. And This is for my life...of you caused of my loneliness." He whispered.

*Squelch* Now Naruto remove his blade on her stomach as she fell backwards.

At last, Hitomi's consciousness faded away and fell into blissful darkness. (She is unconscious, not dead.)

But then...another Naruto appeared gripped his blade with a sheath that manifested on his left hand on a battojutsu stance behind him it turns out as the 'Naruto' poof in smoke that turns out it was a Kage bunshin as if he was going to slash at something.

"**‡Tensa Zangetsu, Hitotsume: Nadegiri!‡ **(The First: Killing Stroke)" Naruto said; before anyone realized what had happened Naruto had moved right behind Hitomi before she'll fell and sheathed his blade with a lightning strike effect. Everyone in the stands then looked on in shock as Hitomi's body split in two; the spectators were further bewildered when the two halves. As the blood pools surrounds her 2 halves.

Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze...daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, twin sister to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze or former twin sister of Naruto Kurosaki, the only child and heiress of the Namikaze Clan...

Was dead...

Naruto's breath was calmly as he held a sheathed Tensa Zangetsu on his left hand, as the reiatsu engulfed and returned into his normal attire. His gaze looking up to the deceased Hitomi.

With a sneer of hate. and a single movement, he gazed at the Shodaime's necklace on the pool of blood, letting him crushed the most prized necklace.

Looking down at Hitomi's corpse, Naruto spat out, "Hmph! It seems I killed the konoha's _'weapon'_ for attempt to get rid of me for all this years. And even this necklace is also a curse who became the Hokage." and slowly turned his head towards the audience. "Trash!"

The crowd was speechless as they saw the brutality of how the fight was ended. None of them could believe what they had seen, the Kurosaki Clan Head had killed a fellow Konoha ninja and the daughter of the Minato Namikaze in cold blood.

In the stands, the reactions were mixed, Ino was holding her tears of how she lost her only best friend in the world with Sakura appeared, then Ino ran to her first best friend to comforted her of how she was gone that since she was killed by the hands of Sakura's fiancee, but at the same time relieved that they could live without fear of Hitomi. Hinata stood and ran to find her boyfriend to comforted her, on one hand, he almost killed by Hitomi, but on the other hand, Hitomi WAS family…

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

Tsunade knelled down of how she now lost another love one like Dan and Nawaki since the necklace was a 'curse' since her dreams were crushed by the hands of Naruto, Jiraiya was disbelief of how his favorite goddaughter is dead. With Kushina is started to shaken of how Naruto killed her only child in their life before Kushina got freed from the '#79. Bakudo'.

As Kushina knelled down with her hands on her head feeling distressed of the horror of the death of her only child with tears flowing her eyes with her mouth quivered. Then a deep breath and...

"HITOMI!" She scream echo the arena of she saw her daughter died.

"UGHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Masked Naruto laughed of how he saw a brutally defeat. "It seems my son did a good job for destroyed your clan's weapon." That made Kushina turn her heaad to him for insulting her daughter's defeat.

"YOU'LL PAY!" As Kushina charged and drawn her sword to attempt the killed him.

She will made a quick swing at him then with her sword, then...

*CLASH* With Kushina shocked and saw her sword got cut like Hitomi's and she felt a blade pressed in her throat and saw a black Zanbato like Naruto's? The blade a silver hilt with gray wrappings, and a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself becomes slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife.

"It seems you lost your only child in your family to carried your legacy..." Masked Naruto stated. "It seems Tukiko will disappointing in you for the mess."

A voice from behind Kushina that made her wide eyed said "Its true, you stupid bitch. I told you never to play 'favorites' and here I see you not only used it but gave it to someone who is not mentally able to use it right, and what the hell were you doing while my grandson was fighting for his life from lonliness of a family. Where you doing? Trained her to be a murderer to our clan's legacy!" As Kages plus the leaders turned and saw an ANBU that came from nowhere as removing her mask showing the Shodaime Uzukage of Uzugakure.

Kushina started to say something when she felt a punch in the gut sending her to the ground.

As she looked up she saw Tsukiko reaching for her and he grabbed Kushina's arm and said. "If you want to be with Mina and Daisuke so bad then I will be glad to send you to them...in the next dimension." as she flung Kushina into the air.

Kushina quickly drawn her sword and command. **"{Illuminate the night sky: Tsukihime!}"** As she release her Shikai and move her sword back straight and gathering spiritual energy in her blade and said "**‡Getsuga...Tenshou!‡**" Slashing sideways sending a large wave of crescent from her blade at the now airborne Kushina who suddenly had a flashback.

**==Flashback Started==**

_"You know, I think that we went a little too far with the way we treated Naruto." Kushina said as she put on her night gown._

_"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have hit him but, I just felt so irked that he went behind our back and learned how to access his chakra without telling us," Minato said as he laid on the bed, "He could have gotten hurt yet I think we hurt him more."_

_"Yeah, I think it's our fault too, I mean he's been asking us to train him along with Hitomi, yet we ignored him," Kushina said joining her husband on the bed, "Maybe we should help him a little, I mean let's at least teach him the basic and some low level ninjutsu and some taijutsu."_

_"I guess we should, I'll have a shadow clone start teaching him tomorrow," Minato said as he turned to look at the red hair woman, "hopefully he will forgive us, no, I'm sure he'll forgive us if I teach him my Rasengan."_

_"Yes, I'm sure he will honey, now let's go to sleep," his wife said as she closed her eyes._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Kushina last thoughts before her body was turned to dust was. _'I'm sorry.'_

Everyone looked at the Tsukiko in fear except for the other shinigamis. With Minato was distressed his wife killed by the hands of her grandmother.

Minato stuttered. "Why did you do that?"

"She is NOT my granddaughter of what she did to my grandson for everything!" Tsukiko furious, as she shunpo'd and grabbed Minato's neck and raise him in the air as she punched him the in the gut that cause him agony as she threw him in the side in the wall leaving a crack and with Minato clenches his stomach. "And also it's your ultimate punishment!"

"I agreed with Obaachan." Masked Nauto stated, with Minato look at the masked Naruto that he look like the fake-Madara during the Kyubi attack. Before he place his hand on his mask to reveal his true face. As removing his mask showing that made Minato stunned he recognized him. With the Kages plus the Sannins that he look the copy clone of Minato with a older appearance plus a whisker marks. With he spoke. "It seems that you've seen a 'ghost' have you...'tou-san'?"

"N-N-Naruto?" Minato shuttered.

Naruto said. "That's correct teme, for 6 years you have treated my son like shit and acted like he was stranger. For six years until today. My family and I been watching him before he was 7 today and you wont ever get your legacy to move on again. You may think that is a good thing but you see, that is where your wrong. You see, I now have Kami and Shinigami on my side, Isn't that right Kami, Shinigami." As he looked up in the sky, as the gods slowly fell to the Shinigami members and Kami said. "You are correct Naruto-kun. Because of the way Minato and Kushina has treated your son along with Jiraiya and Tsunade by shunned and negligence. I will now tell them thier punishment. For everyone who has ever shunned, they shall personally be sent to the 'Hell' to Shinigami."

Shinigami spoke. "She right. His clan shall also cease to exist. Each of their family members shall now become sterile so that they will never have another child and those children they do have shall also become sterile unless they were some of the few who were nice to you and treated you for his loneliness. The way we see it only about he is last of the Namikaze family will ever have a family and that is if they find someone who was also nice to you."

"But-" Minato protested before he stood.

Shinigami interrupted him. "Silence Ningen (Mortal)! Today your sins have come back to bite them. You have no right to restart you family ever again and you will be died in old age for all you have done! Have a nice day." as they floated back into the air. With Minato was stunned of how he lost his wife and daughter and he was now sterile to never have a child again along with Tsunade and Jiraiya? Since Tsunade is the last of the Senju Clan, since the gods give him punishment for his actions that made all the Konoha and the rest of the Elemental Nations lost his image, his reputation, and his respect.

With Sandaime stood and spoke his announcement. "They were right! Since I will retake this position as a Hokage. Since my predecessor was a fool to be a parent. And same goes my former student!" That made Jiraiya and Tsunade shocked.

"But sensei!" Jiraiya protested.

"Shut it, Jiraiya! What did I tell you and Tsunade about 'favorites'!" Hiruzen outburst, which made the Sannins flinch. "I am disappointed in you two? Here in out to trained one child leaving he other for all his life in his loneliness it's because of the PROPHECY!"

"We made a mistake, sensei?" Tsuande stated nervously. "He shouldn't told me or Jiraiya for under apprenticeship. We didn't know the the prophecy is change. He didn't at least ask us for-"

"Enough for your excuses!" Hiruzen cut her off. "As for this forward! I, Hiruzen Sarutobi are hereby stripped your titles as Sannin for your actions to betrayed your grandfather's 'Will of Fire' by SHUNNING NARUTO HIS LIFE AND TRAINED YOUR GODDAUGHTER TO BE A KUNOICHI!" Thame made Jiraiya and Tsunade shocked of they stripped their titles as a Sannin.

"But, sensei. You can't do this!" Jiraiya protested.

"ANBU!" Hiruzen called, as the ANBU arrived and spoke before him.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" The ANBU with the Hawk mask asked. Which made the former sannins shocked of his declared.

"Take them away. And also take Minato in the cell!" Hiruzen ordered.

"Hai!" ANBU replied.

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! SENSEI PLEASE STOP THIS!" Jiraiya pleaded.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Tsunade plead.

With Hiruzen turn his back on them. "I had nothing to say to you two? By betraying Shodiame-sama's Will for all you done is 'playing favorites' til now. You are through." He finished his statement, then the ANBU taking the former sannins plus Minato. As Hiruzen dust the chair that Minato seated as Hiruzen seated and declared. "We will take a break until hours for the next match...as a reinstated Sandaime." That made the crowd appealable. With the unmasked Naruto and Tsukiko was proud of how his old man retaking the seat and hat.

**(Ended)**

* * *

><p><strong>New Techniques<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nin-Kenjutsu<strong> - (Fanmade) - Ninja Sword Technique - It's similar the Nin-taijutsu.

**Hyouton-Kenjutsu: Kongōsōha!** (Diamond Destroying Spears)** - A-Rank - **is a Ice-base attack that launches shards of Icicle Spears. The Kongōsōha was able to pierce the strongest elemental-base barriers, includes Earth Wall. It can wipe many enemies. It's a wide range as well. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain. **(Inuyasha Referred)**

**Konton to shi arashi (The Chaotic Storm) - **Spins and creates a spherical water veil. Enemies hit by the water veil receive a mark that will explode after 3 seconds, causing damage to the affected target and those nearby. **(Grand Chase Referred)**

****Hitotsume: Nadegiri (The First: Killing Stroke) - ****A precision cut of extreme force and speed which can casually slice throughlarge, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. This slash is so precise and swift, its victims are not even aware of it until after it has taken place.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 Completed<strong>

**Date: 8/2/2014/2014/2:36am - 8/2/2014/3:03am**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto defeat Hitomi, his former sister. And now her heart scattered completely. Since Minato and Kushina witness the horror of their daughter was crushed? Since the Kyuubi's chakra are weak to defeat him completely, sooner or later... Naruto will promote or became a New Sannin that replaced from Orochimaru.<strong> **Please Review for your describe this story. :-)**


	24. Chapter 23: Hellcat Vs Devil Bat

Chapter 23: Hellcat Vs The Devil Bat and White Flower Match

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story / Less Namikaze Bashing / Space/Time Dimensional

_The Savage Cat, The Emptiness Bat, and The White Dianthus Flower_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Special Song for this Chapter: Sword Art Online OP 1: Crossing Fields<br>Link: ** : / / www . youtube watch?v=xWMRqwMfkm4

**(Music Start)**

**(Instrument - 0:00-0:12)**

Mitomete ita okubyou na kako  
>Wakaranai mama ni kowagatte ita<br>Ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu wo ima ni utsusu

Ikutsu mono sora wo kaita koko wa kitto  
>Hakanai kokoro midashite<p>

Yume de takaku tonda karada wa  
>Donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku<br>Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogari dashite  
>Kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba<p>

Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta  
>Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de<p>

(I want to always be with you  
>I'll give you everything i have)<p>

Sagashite ita michibiku hikari  
>Furereba subete omoidashite<br>Kakegae no nai taisetsu na ima wo kureru

Me wo toji sekai wo shitta  
>Sore wa itsumo atatakai no ni itakute<p>

Tsunagu tashika na negai kasanari atte  
>Mieru mayoi wa ugoki hajimeta<br>Kimi wo mamoritakute seou kizu wa  
>Fukai nemuri no naka tadayotta<p>

Kawaranai yakusoku datta  
>Futari shinjita kizuna wa sou senmei ni<p>

Koe ga todoku made namae wo yonde  
>Deaeta kiseki kanjitai motto<p>

Yume de takaku tonda karada wa  
>Donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku<br>Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogari dashite  
>Kidzuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba<p>

Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta  
>Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de<p>

(I wanna always be with you  
>I wanna hold you tight right now<br>I swear I will wipe your tears  
>I'll give you everything I have)<p>

**(Music Ended)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(Previously - Recap)<br>**  
><strong>

_Naruto returned to the contestant's stand while the crowd was still clapping and cheering as the Reaitsu surrounds his body that revert into his Shihakusho and his Shikai state. Minato and Kushina was silent of how Naruto defeat their daughter, but since their heiress was...ultimately brutal defeated. They would have her to trained hard to defeat Naruto to return to their family to reconcile, if not for the important foreign dignitaries watching._

_Medics moved in to the arena and moved Hitomi out, to the hospital along with her broken Uzunohana. Not wanting to let the already high excitement die down, Genma announced the next match for sure. Hoping for another impressive fight, the crowd went silent, on the edge of their seats. The Fire Daimyo, an underweight decrepit old man, watched with particular fascination._

_"Alright, everyone. To tell you the truth... We will having a short break from the damage they caused, so... feel free to take a break, the next match will be on 2 hours intermission before the next round so please return by then. " Genma announced._

_With that as they stood of going for a snack for the next match._

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Starts)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>==At the Competitor's Booth or Finalist==<strong>

As soon as Genma had declared Naruto the winner, the arena erupted into applause and cheers. With there still raining.

With Temari, after she had witnessed Naruto's match against the Hokage's daughter. Since after he informed her siblings about his father was murdered by Orochimaru by double crossed their village, _'Naruto. I'm putting my trust in you.'_ She thought.

**==At the Audience==**

"He…he did it, he won!" Sayuri yelled.

"I knew he would!" Ino cried.

"Alright!" Kiba and Ikkaku roared as they pumped their fist into the air.

"Not bad, there were times I actually didn't think he would win." Kotetsu commented as he joined the crowed in their clapping for Naruto.

"Yea" Izumo replied who was also clapping his hands. "Tough luck of the lost of the Hokage's daughter."

"Way a go Nii-san, you were Awesome!" Konohamaru yelled as he stood up on his seat and cheered loudly for Naruto and was quickly joined by his friends and classmates, who were going wild, jumping up and down in their seats cheering.

_'Just as I expected.'_ Rukia thought as she smiled down at her.

**==At the Competitor's Booth==**

"He's pretty good, eh Koumori?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I hate to admit it, but he is." Koumori replied still remain emotionless.

"I agreed, Ulquiorra," Kurotsuchi agreed.

**==At the Audience==**

_'Nice going brat.'_ Renji thought with a smile.

_'Well done Naruto-kun.'_ Itachi thought with an approving nod.

"The kid did well." Anko remarked.

"Yes, he did very well, he was able to defeat Hitomi without revealing most of his abilities. Especially that mask." Kurenai said.

"Yeah," Asuma replied, who was impressed with the way Naruto defeated Hitomi, not by overpowering him, but by staying calm, watching and analyzing Hitomi's abilities and finding their weaknesses in a quick thinking to counter. These were traits that would serve a Chunin well, especially as a team leader.

_'To think he defeated Hitomi-san without having to use his Bloodline or the rest of his abilities minus the his dojutsu that my daughter describe, since using kenjutsu, a few jutsus, and taijutsu, just how strong is this boy?'_ Hiashi thought, not knowing that the Hyuga elders were thinking along similar lines.

"Looks like Naruto won." Omoi commented with a bore expression.

"Of course, it's cool for I wouldn't anything less for Naruto." Samui replied with a smile, as Naruto was keeping their promise to face each other semi-finals with Yugito before.

**==At the Competitor's Booth==**

"Man this is just great, now that Naruto has won, I going have to fight next…why do I keep dealing with these troublesome things" Shikamaru grumbled.

**==At the Audience== **

"Wow, he was great!" a civilian said.

"He's spectacular!" another civilian said.

"Well of course he is a Kurosaki Clan Head after all!" A Konoha Shinobi said, "Not to mention he is engaged with a pink haired girl.

"Yeah and he pretty cute too." A Konoha Kunoichi added. "Man! I am so jealous if I was back to be younger."

When Sayuri and Ino heard this, both of then stopped cheering where depressed looks appeared on their faces. Both of them of were course thinking about their respected matches in the preliminaries and how they lost to their opponents without much effort. But both Naruto and Sakura will married in time being.

Knowing this, they will work hard if they truly were when compared to others in the Chunin exam.

**==At the Audience==**

Once Naruto arrived, then Sakura went to her fiancee. "Naruto-kun!" she cried out slamming her arms around his neck and locking her lips on his putting every bit of passion, joy, and love she could muster at that one moment. What excited her more was he kissed back just as fiercely. Both sharing their first kiss as if they had done it for years.

With Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino was admitted of how those two were engaged since the plan was success, earning Kurotsuchi even more irritation. When Naruto and Sakura parted from there rather heated display of affection he notice a look of such love it even made his heart ache at the sight. With Koumori still brooding, and Shizuka was disbelief of why both Naruto and Sakura share love.

"So, I take you two going to be married?" Sasuke spoke in.

"Yes, Sasuke. Hope you will be one of my best man along with Haku, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino will be my friend of the groom." Naruto stated.

"Thank you, Naruto-san. For those who someone didn't recognized me." Shino stated with monotone. "And also I will be honored to be on this marriage." He added.

"I be glad to be honored." Haku said.

"Troublesome, guess I will be attend." Shikamaru replied with a smile.

"Thanks guys, we better show everyone about the news that I've told the announcement is true," Naruto said while Sakura was leading him to the audience. With Kurotsuchi scowl of how annoy those Konoha were young to be married and Temari was serious of how Naruto married the young lavender-pink kunoichi and lastly Shizuka was disbelief of why Naruto proposed Sakura in the first place of what Naruto told her.

**==In the Kage's Booth==**

"The crowed seems to be very eager, your son's battle was very exciting whoever-you-are?" the Nadeshiko leader commented as she looked at the masked figured. Since Sandaime went for a few things, with Minato was sitting doing nothing to joined their conversation.

"I agree..." The Kazekage added, "Your son has qualities that would indeed make him a fine Chunin. He was able to analysis and effectively counter not only the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. But also overpowered her in full strength, both of which are no small feats."

Both Onoki and the Nadeshiko leader agreed with the Kazekage assessment of Naruto Jr, as they had been very impressed with how Naruto fought Hitomi. With Masked Naruto replied. "Thanks...but you can called me 'Kitsune' since I can't can reveal my true name? Since only my son and my wife and some friends of mine knew abut me."

With the Kages nodded for agreed. With Minato couldn't joined their conversation that since the kages plus the leader started to lost respected to them. Since he was sitting there with no comment. Since Minato was wondering who is he behind the masked that he refer as 'Kitsune'

Masked Naruto was of course very pleased with Naruto since his son had defeated the young Namikaze heiress without revealing any of his other abilities to everyone. He was also very pleased with how well Naruto had grasped the value tactics. When he was younger, it had been quite hard to teach Naruto to plan ahead and learn to analysis things, since like most young boys his age he believed in charging head on and simply beat his opponent.

Eventually Masked Naruto named 'Kitsune' was brought out of her line of thought by the Kazekage, who was just finishing speaking to the Yodaime.

"…I believe the next battle will be just as exciting." Sandaime comment before he got back in the Booth.

"If I am correct, I believe the next battle involves your daughter after the 2nd-5th match Kazekage-sama?" the Minato asked.

"For once, yes. Temari is a highly skilled and competent Kunoichi, I'm certain she will perform admirably."

After the Kazekage said this, Naruto Sr nor Jiraiya frowned since it was unusual for the Kazekage to speak so much. Not to mention he was rather surprised by how much the Kazekage was praising his daughter. The last time Jiraiya saw the man was when he went with Minato to sign the new alliance treaty between Konoha and Suna or Naruto Sr behind his mask knew the Kazekage didn't praised his children before it turns out that it was Orochimaru after all.

During that time, Jiraiya found or Naruto Sr knew the man to be a rather cold individual who distant himself from his family and put his duty as Kage and leader of Suna first, above everything else, including his family.

Sure it was possible that he could've changed over the years, but Naruto Sr highly doubted it. Since for some reason he felt that there was something off with the Kazekage and he decided to keep a closer eye on him. But communicate his grandmother for sure.

**==At the Audience==**

Once they arrived the everyone that made all the crowd attention of how those two were engaged. WIth each villager or shinobi comment. 'Congrats' or 'Had a happy wedding'.

As with Rookies, Senseis and Families approaches to them. They could not believe Naruto actually married Sakura in this time in the year. Since they heard the truth of his loneliness. Since many villagers were felt careless about Naruto's existence. Since the Namikaze Family betrayed the Konoha's 'Will of Fire' by negligence and favoritism. Years of Naruto's life for all they have done.

With Sayuri stood and went to Sakura as she approaches them and say. "Is it true you got engaged?" She asked.

Sakura nodded and show everyone an engagement ring on under her kimono. Next Lee with anime-style distressed of how he Sakura given her heart to Naruto and with Yakumo were around to cheer him up. Kurenai was little jealous if she'll make relationship with Asuma, and so does Asuma as well. With Yugao the same since her lover was on a hospital since Sandaime send him to spied Kabuto. It's good thing Naruto send some 'friends' to keep things from here? She knew they were Shinigamis (Soul Reapers) along with Hayate. Then Itachi was so proud of how Naruto got himself married after the fight against Hitomi. Lastly Hinata went to Naruto and Sakura for the news. And since she couldn't believe her savior married Sakura into engagement.

"Wow is that it?" Ino asked looking at the simple ring hung by a chain around Sakura's neck. "Can't believe it forehead you got married before Hinata, Sayuri and me, congratulations." Hinata nodded and blushed a bit at Sakura's good fortune.

"Yep, read it and weep, piggy," Sakura giggled wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. "This S-Rank hunk is all mine."

Naruto sweat dropped glancing at Hinata rolling his eyes which caused the Hyuga heiress for the first time since she was three to giggle. This giggle made everyone to turn in response most of the crowd had never heard anything so musical in their lives. "Looks like you got some admirers Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered which caused the young girl to blush deeply poking her fingers together shyly.

"Stop Naruto-kun she's very shy," Sakura whispered. "And besides. She has Sasuke, right?" Which made Hinata nodded.

With a light snort the orange-blonde boy shrugged, "Just pointing things out that's all," he leaned closely to all three girls. "They don't realize this but I've got the three most beautiful girls in Konoha sitting next to me minus Hitnata, one I'm already very much in love with and married to."

This comment made both Ino and Sayuri blush while Sakura just smiled kissing him deeply causing most of the crowd in booth to have steam coming out of their ears. "My Naruto-kun is so sweet."

Ino frown in a pout, "It's just not fair, the one guy in this whole village that's an actual catch is off the market." Most of the male population were about to comment that gossip.

"So, Naruto when are you two getting married?" A voice came in, letting Naruto and the others saw Sandaime made their acquaintance causing everyone surprising of how retired Hokage appeared.

"After Chunin Exams, old man. Until we will planning for preparation for the wedding." Naruto answered. "And then we will dealing with 'them' too." With Sandaime nodded for understand what Naruto meant.

With Sakura glance at Sayuri, Ino and Hinata then said. "Ino, Sayuri and Hinata...? You three gonna be my maids-in-honor."

The Clan heiress shocked in surprised. With Ino serious. "Really?"

Sakura nodded, before Hinato spoke. "I would love to."

"Same here." Sayuri added which made everyone shocked of how the 3 clan heiress' were named into maid in honors. With Naruto glance at Choji with Marechiyo and Naruto called. "Hey, Choji. I would like you be one of my best man as well." Which made Choji smiled and replied. "Sure, It will be honored, buddy."

Naruto nodded since he got Sasuke, Haku, Shikamaru and Choji as his best-men. And Sakura got Sayuri, Ino and Hinata to be her maids-in-honored. With many people in both Ninja and Civilian population were remarked of how the marriage between the Clan of Kurosaki Clan and the Civilian-born. Since with they decide to see their wedding after that. With many female civilian and kunoichi groaned plus the girls from the academy were jealous since Naruto is married to the so-called 'Forehead' since she skills that equal then Naruto since at the time.

But some of them didn't earn the title as a 'Dead-last of the Year' since there are no person in the Academy earned it. Since Naruto is the top 'Rookie of the Year' and Sakura is the 'Kunoichi in the Year'. But many boys minus Shikamaru since he was too lazy to earned it; since they tried to match his skills. And the kunoichis tried to match Sakura's intelligent matter including Hitomi? Since she tried to match both Naruto and Sakura's skills and Intelligent. Ever since they been trained and bond together. After they graduate and taking many missions.

But...back in the academy? Many fan-girls didn't like that they weren't on Naruto's or Sasuke' team since Iruka announced Team 11 that from the request from Naruto to Elder Sandaime to having 2-man team with Naruto was the Squad Leader.

"Well, looks like my nephew is getting married. And that's a great fight too, Naruto-kun, and also congrats for winning the match." A voice came in, letting the everyone in the crowd surprised of they recognized that women, her appearance is her face is like Tsukiko nor Kushina? Since she had Brown from her father? She was wearing a kimono more fitting for a noble then a jonin-level kunoichi. The kimono itself was dark red wit an orange obi with white swirls decorating it and lastly has a Uzumaki symbol on side on her left sleeve.

That made Naruto surprised along the crowd that they recognized her, with Naruto spoke. "Masaki-obasan?"

A women of name Masaki; was once a Uzamaki Kunoichi in history? Since she is the also the master of her grandmother's famous Nin-kenjutsu and Seal Master. After the Siege of Uzushio? Her mother met her father at the Fire Capital when she was born here, the same way Kushina were refuge Konoha when she was born, the third child of Tsukiko is unknown? Since Masaki was furious of how her cousin Kushina made a terrible mistake for shunned her 'flesh and blood' fore training their daughter, since she send the bank in Konoha for ordered to transfer the funds that she belong to her grandmother in each amount. Since leaving 40% that made her distressed of how she almost lost her funds.

With Masaki went to the young orange-blonde and give him him a hug. Causing many crowd admitted of how that was Masaki Uzumaki, the Fire Daimyo's secretary and one of 12 Fire Guardians in Fire Capital. **(AN: I don't know about this story, but in anime? I don't know if the Fire Diamyo has a secretary.)**

As they broke out and with a smile, with Naruto spoke. "I can't believe I can able to met you in person." He greeted.

"Same here, since that Kushi-baka has done? Since before she came for me for a _chat_." Masaki stated and start explained after his match.

**==Flashback Started==**

_At the special booth for nobles just beneath the Kage Booth. With the Daimyos were watching the match? Since the after the match against Naruto and Hitomi on a short break for fixing the damage. With the Fire Daimyo; Masaki was surprised of how Naruto defeat Hitomi? Since she is no considered as a niece since her stupid cousin. The message from Naruto that he and Kushina were playing favorites leaving the other is defenseless. Since Masaki was furious of her cousin of what she did? Kushina broke her pride as a Uzumaki by distinguished Naruto's 'Will of Fire' by neglected him._

_Since the message received by Naruto himself. Since he signed the emancipated for live his life and followed with the Fire Daimyo ordered the Bank for transfer all the funds that belong to her grandmother? Since Kushina is disgrace her clan. Since the reason after the funds that belong to kushina is the 40% of their funds were belong to Minato._

_Suddenly someone called Masaki. "Masaki?" Which made her scowl and turn its attention to saw Kushina when she was on her way to her cousin. With Masaki stood and walk towards her and spoke. "What did you want, Namikaze!" Which made Kushina flinch by a heart stabbed in her chest._

_"Can I talk to you private?" Kushina asked, with Masaki scoff and replied. "Fine." As she and Kushina went to someplace private for conversation between family._

**_==At the Halls==_**

_"Masaki-chan..." Kushina argued.  
><em>

_"DON'T Masaki-chan me, Namikaze!" Masaki furious to cut her sentence. "You have nerve to called me for WHAT! For never give me a chance to meet your BOTH of your children!" Which made Kushina speechless._

_"L-Listen, Masaki. i was wrong for having a son along with Hitomi. And please I-I was just want to focus on-"_

_*SLAP* - Which Kushina's view with disbelief leaving a red mark on her cheek just like Mebuki._

_As Kushina turn her head slowly gazed at Masaki before she slap her hard with a furious face. "Don't you dare 'Hitomi this' and 'Hitomi that'! Your son has a NAME you bitch!" She said. "His name was Naruto, NARUTO! You know you want to protested the bank for return the funds that belong to you were now belong to NARUTO ONLY!" _

_"But, Masaki." Kushina protested._

_"NO BUTS! As Tsukiko-baachan will disappointed in you and along with Mina-obasan for abandon and shunned your son Naruto for FOCUS ON THAT BRAT OF YOUR DAUGHTER FOR LEAVING MY NEPHEW TO POOR!" Masaki stated which made Kushina stunned of she tried to protested her cousin._

_"But Masaki? Hitomi was-" Kushina couldn't finished her sentence Masaki grab her collar and slam against the wall and said. "Your brat is not my niece now and YOU are not my cousin? My cousin I've known was nothing more then a Fan-girl who disgrace to all the Kunoichi!"_

_Kushina was shocked that Masaki's words were right. She act like a fan-girl like the rest of it. Since she wasted her time as a mother for years. Although she shouldn't raised both children instead in one. Since Hitomi's birthday was the worst event ever? Since many friends never came by minus Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiashi and his daughters. Before Hitomi waiting all her friends to came by and forgotten as well. Since It was Naruto's birthday after all. Since when she asked Tsunade to where did her assistant Shizune went? It turns out she went to Naruto's birthday for his celebration and brought a gift too. Since it was belong to Naruto after all, since she refused to followed orders to her since she told them and saw Naruto as a brother as well, but hopefully seems that Shizune is the only person taught him basic medical jutsu. Which made Tsunade frustrating._

_After past years Shizune taught Naruto about poisons and herbs that similar then Haku's with Naruto recommended the adopted son of Zabuza under his guidance with him in exchange. And then turns out she didn't want to talk about it at the time went wrong. Tsunade tried to Shizune to teach Hitomi everything she taught her, but nothing went wrong it seems Shizune refused to teach her, since she did see it as a witness of Naruto's loneliness._

_"You maybe a Namikaze! Since Naruto-kun defeat your daughter when he was holding back." Masaki stated. "And the maintain you don't had the touch of Naruto since he was little. But soon...you will be payed your price for your actions." As she let her go and dropped her and turn her back on her and said. "I will tell the guards for you are not allowed to see me, ever again!" As Masaki heading back to the booth leaving Kushina was completely stunned but without notice a hooded figure the wearing a mask to conceal her face that reveal to be Tsukiko with a smirk her granddaughter Masaki had an argue with Kushina. Since She tried to convince Masaki to forgive for all she and Minato had done._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Since Masaki explained to Naruto when Kushina came in the Nobles booth. Which made Naruto scoffed of how she deserved, good thing Naruto was admitted about Kushina's actions after he defeat Hitomi.

"I heard you are going to be married, Naruto-kun." A another voice came and follow with "Buhi-Buhi."

With Naruto attention and saw a black haired women with kimono holding a pig on her arms with a smile. "Shizune-neechan!" Naruto exclaimed with one of the Shinigami lieutenant that Naruto trained him with was Shuhei? Since he couldn't help the beautiful black haired women with a kind and calm on her face, and holding a pet pig on her arms, as Naruto went to his sister-figured and then greet. "It is good to see you again, it's been a while." As he glance at Ton-Ton. "And also you Ton-Ton." He added before patted the pig with a 'buhi' replied.

"Same here, so have you been a good man since I was gone? Since you look older, since I read your Bingo Book, congratulation. And did you made some friends?" Shizune asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, and I would like to meet some new friends since I been trained in one month training. I would you like to me." As Naruto went to the crowd as Shizune saw new familiar faces plus the fat man seated next to Choji. Shizune eyed Naruto's guests seeing how abnormal they looked, minus Masaki and Sandaime, "So who's this crowd you brought with you?"

Ichigo spoke up first, "Well Shizune, my names Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm his uncle." Which made the crowd shocked he heard the relations of the Black Savior. With Shizune asked. "Your his uncle?" With Ichigo nodded.

"I'm Uryu Ishida, nice to meet you." Before Uryu adjusted his glasses. That made many female population blushed of how this man is handsome.

"I'm Sado Yasutora, but you can called me Chad." With nodded which made Shizune stunned for meeting a Large brown man, but rest of the crowd was confuse of this man is look like his from Kumo?

"I'm Orihime, nice to meet you Shizune-san." With a polite bow, which made the male population had small blood on their noses of her beauty, the carves and bust size.

"Names Ikkaku."

"I'm Yumichika."

"You can call me Renji."

"I'm Shuhei." Shuhei glanced at Shizune.

"Hi, I'm Marechiyo."

"And my name Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia finished.

"Nice to meet you all, since Naruto-kun mention me on his letter? Since I've never heard a White Tiger Summon before." Shizune stated.

"Yeah, those summons will considered a Clan Summon? Since I let Sakura-chan and Noriko signed it and thaat means having a better clan and a better family." Naruto said, with Shizune nodded for understand and then with a voice came in.

"Mama...Papa..." A cute girl voice called in. Letting many people on their attention and saw Noriko went to their parents as Naruto went to the little hime with he knell down and spread his arms as Noriko jump to her father's arms and stood, causing many female population saw the cute girl on his arms.

Many girls saw awed of how cute Noriko is. _'That little girl is sooo cute!' _Many girls thought squealed internally.

"So, Noriko, did see me win?" Naruto asked.

"You were cool papa." Noriko exclaimed which made the crowd admitted about having a 7-year old to be raised by Naruto Kurosaki, as the girls were jealous for having a cute girl after all.

As Naruto saw is in-laws along with the hooded Sakura before the match ended. With Mebuki spoke. "So, congrats on your victory."

"Thanks, Mebuki-kaasan." Naruto responded which made Mebuki smiled of he called her.

"It seems I'm proud of you, Naruto." Kizashi stated before patted his back.

"Thanks, Kizashi-tousan." Naruto replied with also made Kizashi smiled as he glance at the hooded female. "And also I take it you here to graduated me?" He asked.

"Normally it is, sochi." She said while this figure wearing a vixen mask, which made the crowd surprised of this hooded figured is Naruto's mother? Since many people wondered who she is. But many people turns out she was mystery. And there is more...if they guess his father was there as well. As the masked Sakura glance at her pupil. "And you look forward for your match, right?"

"Hai, shishou." Sakura replied.

Shizune saw the figured before? Since she is one of the people got nice to Naruto from the start and since according the letter she read, that was 'her'. Since Shizune knew who behind her mask. With she said. "I take it you must be 'her', right?" Since she knew her name the same as the other Sakura since before Naruto show Shizune the underground training grounds sometime ago and explained the tale.

But as the Masked Sakura replied with polite. "Yes, and thanks for taking care of sochi. But you can called me 'Yuki-on'na. (Snow Woman)" She called Yuki-on'na which made Shizune nodded.

With that she calmed down enough to inquire about how he went well the match, when she noticed Noriko. "So, what's your name, sweetie?" She asked with a sweet, gentle voice and an even more gentle smile.

Noriko blinked for a moment, but then, "I'm Noriko Kurosaki!" She announced with obvious pride. She sounded like a mini-Naruto, which made Shizune giggle. But with her father stepped in.

"Noriko, this lady is Shizune and also I've see her as my own sister? Since she is your auntie too." Naruto introduced to Shizune.

Hitomi gasped at this and blurted out "You're my auntie then? COOL!"

Shizune couldn't hold back her inner cuddle bug, and snatched the small girl from Naruto's arms into a massive cuddle, making Noriko laugh and giggle as a little girl her age should. "OOOH! YOU ARE JUST TOO CUTE! THANK YOU KAMI FOR THIS CUTE LITTLE NIECE!" Shizune ranted as her cuddlefest lasted another few moments. Which many audience was amuzement of Shizune was cuddling Noriko like a teddy bear and with the girls has a lustful eyes to get their hands on the cutie. How could a apprentice of Tsunade became an Aunt. Since the rumors from every ninja population that the 'Black Savior' and 'Moon Slayer' of Konoha became a father and Sakura became a mother.

Then before Orihime stood from the seat and went to Shizune holding Noriko before the ravine attention. "Hello, I'm Orihime. How old are you, sweetie?" Orange-feminine asked.

"I'm 7 years old, Auntie Orihime!"

Orihime just couldn't hold herself back any more. She also snatch from Shizune and wrapped Noriko up in a massive cuddle that rivaled Shizune's earlier. "OOOH! IT FEELS SOOO GOOD TO HEAR THAT! AUNTIE ORIHIME! WHEN IS HER BIRTHDAY, NARUTO-KUN?" She squealed, much to her friendss amusement with Ichigo shook his head admitted.

Naruto smirked and answered, "I already know what's her birthday is? It's February 13th, before I took her and made her my daughter along with Sakura-chan." He replied, which made Sakura smiled of she want to keep Noriko in the family. **(AN: That was Naruto Ep.19: The Demon of the Snow. Since I couldn't come up a birthday of Noriko.)**

Noriko's eyes flew wide open. She couldn't believe it. All of these wonderful things in one day. Naruto went one step further and sweetend the deal. With Naruto spoke. "Noriko, I had something for you." As he place his hands together.

"And since today is your late birthday, here is your present!" He said, opening them up and holding out a soft pink Lily, then he wrapped it in her hair for her.

She just couldn't hold back anymore. She launched herself into the arms of the man who made it all possible, her new father. Sobbing uncontrollably with happiness, she managed to choke out, " I-I love you, daddy! I love you so much!" She also continuously kissed him on his cheeks, until her hunger made itself known. She blushed and chuckled sheepishly.

With Sakura stepped forward and said. "And here is something for you as well." As she took out a silk white ribbon, and tied it on her hair like when she was younger, which made Ino reminded her when she was younger. And with Noriko was gasp of her mother got herself a gift as well.

"Well, I guess we head back the finalist booth. Right now, we've got to get back for until the break time is finish to deal with, eh Noriko-chan?" Naruto said, grinning mischievously at Noriko. "We'll see you around. come on Sakura-chan, Noriko-chan!" He called out before he lift his daughter and went to his mother and in-laws along with Sakura.

"Oh, okay! Bye, Auntie Shizune, Auntie Orihime!" Noriko chirped.

_'I love that! Auntie Shizune/Orihime!'_ She and Orihime thought as she and Orihime got to the seat.

Naruto hand Noriko to Mebuki and said. "Listen Noriko? I want you to be with your grandparents, and since due time your parents will be win til then, okay?" With Noriko nodded and with Mebuki holding her granddaughter, then she and Kizashi went back to the seats with the other hooded Shinigamis for protection.

"Well, we better heading out now?" Naruto said. "We'll better get going. Bye now, and take care!" He called out.

"Bye bye, mama, papa!" The trainee cherry zanpakuto wielder called out waving at them as Naruto place his arm around Sakura's shoulder and shunpo'd toward the finalist booth's, leaving the group to their thoughts.

"I know that Naruto-kun will be a wonderful father and that little girl is going to have both he, Sakura and Noriko-chan wrapped around her finger." Shizune giggled.

"I just know that she will love Naruto-kun and Sakura just as much. And they'll adore her, I just know it...as their parents." Ino added.

"Hopefully they will pass their 'Wiil of Fire' to her and along the unborn children in the future." Sandaime stated.

"I agreed, Sandaime." Masaki agreed.

After that Masaki and Sandaime went back to the booth. Before the match continues. Soon with the Shinigamis were standing by.

**==At the Arena==**

After the cleanup crew had finished up with cleaning up, before Naruto and Sakura got back in the Finalist Booth, Genma had returned to the arena, and called out, "My apologies for the long wait, we shall now continue onward into the next round. Will Yugito Nii of Kumo and Koumori of Iwa please come down to the arena?"

In the waiting area, Yugito and Koumori/Ulquiorra shared a look, and Yugito jumped down to the arena, while Koumori walked down the stairs.

**==At the Audience==**

Karui was furious of how Koumori defeat her since her sword got broken. Since Naruto got fixed her sword if Yugito attempt to avenged her friend. Since she got out in the hospital. After she got out and started to ransacked the training ground from the permission. Since any Ninja or Civilian ignored the commotion from wrath of Karui, with the adults cover the ears from the children for Karui's cursed words.

Omoi on the other hand that he got sent to the hospital? Since many medical staff felt sorry for the darken skinned Kumo Shinobi got berated from her. Since with many staff fixed his condition and got called Sakura to fixed his condition. Since he got out in the hospital that since Omoi advised himself to leave him be, and then with Sakura as the fiancee of Naruto give the **Kogarasumaru** to hersince it got fixed, with Omoi thank Sakura to treated him and wait for Karui to cool down.

Lastly Samui? Since she felt concern of Samui lost from Koumori or Ulquiorra what Naruto called him. Since what kind of man was unaffected Karui's sword? Since Naruto explained his true ability? Since his skin are like iron that unbreakable to cut him.

"What's wrong! Bakayarō! Konoyarō!" A voice came from the last person? A Large dark skinned man and a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" (鉄, _tetsu_), and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn, His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He originally carried seven swords on his back.

With Omoi sighed and answered. "I'll tell you, Bee-sensei? Karui was furious of she was lost to that Koumori guy." He stated.

"Tell me exactly, Howee!" Bee exclaimed.

Omoi sighed of his sensei's rapped antics and explained. "Before the match against He and Karui? Since she got lost that his skin was tougher then steel? Since she couldn't give a scatch on him After the match is over as Naruto-san appeared and then he know this person or heard of him, since the purple haired women and a green-white strip hat man knew the name 'Ulquiorra'? It seems they knows him before."

"I see." Bee said.

"Yeah, since I got lost from the Tsuchikage's daughter." Omoi replied. "And see if Yugito will beat him, for sure."

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

Minato was sitting in the seat, since after the match was between Naruto and Hitomi? Since 'A deal is a deal'. His daughter was horrible defeat by Naruto? Since he should have made a deal in the first place, he could not believe Naruto made embarrassed and humiliated them with voice record for their actions? Sooner or later many villagers will disrespected him, his wife Kushina and his daughter. Now the Namikaze Clan had lost their war. But many villagers were made a major gracefulness. Since after Hitomi was defeated since she maybe the Jinchuuriki of Nie tails but Naruto is the 2nd Rikudou Sennin? But they completely tried to get him back, but it was too late...Naruto was planning for getting married, since with Hitomi's jealousy and incestuousness from law of the Uzumaki, Kushina mention it, he knew Hitomi had feelings with Naruto? Shunned or ignored Naruto was the worst mistakes ever.

But then he heard footsteps as Minato turn his attention and saw Kushina walk slowly, since she did not feel well, but she look heartbroken. But Minato notice she had an red mark on her cheek that look like she had an argue. As Minato stood and went to comfort his wife and said. "Kushina, what's wrong, did you talk to Hitomi?"

Letting Naruto frown underneath his mask._ 'Looks like your reputation will be ruined.'_

Kushina closed her eyes with tears flows her cheeks and replied. "Hitomi refuse!" She exclaimed.

Minato shocked, with the Sannins flinch what Kushina's outburst.

As Jiraiya and Tsuande approaches them, with Jiraiya spoke. "What happen, Kushina?"

"Hitomi denied to learning form us!" Kushina explained.

"But why?" Tsunade asked.

"It's because we betrayed them!" Kushina exclaimed. "We betrayed our children, she said; she had enough training for shunned Naruto that because of us." She stated.

"Kushina, that's not-"

Kushina cut her off. "IT IS! she said you did this for the prophecy! Hitomi lost her only brother, her dream is crushed. Our family wouldn't even exist without Naruto and now...she started hates us too." She finished.

Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade was stunned in shocked, with the Masked Naruto heard the commotion. Since their task is done. It looks things lot easy. With the Masked Naruto spoke. "Well...It seems the Namikaze Family is completely falling apart."

With the Yondaime, his wife and sannins flinch and turn to the masked figure. With Tsunade yelled. "It's none your business, brat!"

"For having discussing between 'family', right?" WIth made them disbelief, with he stated. "You shouldn't thought of using kage bunshins intead waste of space." As they made them nervous, with masked Naruto continue. "And case of you notice? I even more cared then you and this family."

"JUST GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" Kushina demanded before she attend to charges right him.

"Not a chance." Naruto replied. "You all forgot the deal you made with Naruto? Since he told me the deal for your 'daughter' beat my son and my son got defeat your daughter in full-strength." Which it made the four people step back since if they attend to protest their words, but it won't work.

Before Masked Naruto (Sr) give them the last words. "You all maybe bretrayed Naruto? And also you four betrayed yoursselves." As before he turn his back to the arena. **(AN: Referred the line from Optimus Prime in Dark of the Moon)**

Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade were stunned of how 'Kitsune's' words, since they decide to heading back to the kage's seats, but with Kushina besides Minato and The Sannins Alance at the arena.

**==At the Arena==**

Genma looked between the two opponents, and raised his hand, "The second match of the Chunin Exams between Yugito Nii from Kumo and Koumori of Iwa...Hajime!"

Yugito and Koumori stared off at one another, until Koumori finally spoke, "Surrender…"

Yugito quirked an eye, "What?"

Koumori spoke up, "Surrender, I do not waste my time a 'trash' like you, you are merely an obstacle in the way of what is to come, whether you realize it or not."

Yugito stared at Koumori in furious. What in the hell did Koumori mean by 'trash'?

Yugito scowled,_ 'He is trying to provoke me out, make me give up before I can even be given a chance…I am not falling for it.'_

Yugito lowered himself into a combat stance.

Koumori simply stared at her, "I am giving you one last chance…surrender now. Or you will end up like your trash teammate for what is to happen to you…"

Yugito smirked, "I would love to see you try."

Koumori looked at Yugito, and closed his eyes, sighing heavily, "Very well…" only for his eyes to snap open, as he raise his hand and enveloped with spark.

Yugito's eyes widened, "What the-UGH!" She was sent flying forward as she was suddenly struck from behind by a explosion. Which cause Everyone on the crowd was surprised with the Shinobi population wondered what kind of jutsu with no hand sign.

As Yugito flew through the air, she looked back, and saw Koumori begin to appeared right behind where Yugito had before been standing, his leg outstretched in a side kick, which she slowly lowered back to the ground.

Yugito cursed, and righted herself in the air, and her feet touched the ground with a cat-like reflex.

"OOPH." only for her to be sent flying back into the air as a pillar of sand and earth exploded out from beneath him, striking her in the abdomen.

Koumori used this opportunity, and shot towards the airborne Yugito, and struck him hard and fast, sending her flying backwards.

Yugito did not have a chance to recover, and skid across the ground, dirt and sand getting into his eyes, blinding her.

Koumori shot at him, and drew his sword, and he struck at the Yugito with his fist.

Yugito was sent hurtling backwards, and smashed into the wall.

Koumori charged at Yugito, the blade pointed at a vital point.

Yugito slowly opened her eyes, just in time for him to see a glimmer of light before she felt a horrible stabbing pain in her chest.

Koumori looked down upon Yugito, his gaze showing no emotion, "You should have surrendered…" Koumori twisted the sword in Yugito's chest, blood pouring out of the wound…

And Yugito screaming in pain, "AAAGGHH!" She screamed, her hand shooting up in a vain attempt to pull the Sword out, slicing her hand open in the process.

Koumori looked at her impassively as he began to push the sword deeper into the wound.

Yugito grit her teeth in pain, and she slowly looked up at Koumori, blood dripping from her mouth, staining her teeth red, forcefully closed her eyes.

_'Damnit!' _Yugito cursed inside her mind before she heard the Nibi's voice insider her mind.

_**'**__**:Looks like you'll need my help to beat that freak, Kitten.:'**_

_'So it seems.'_ replied the blonde Kunoichi, as she had hoped to defeat Naruto without having to resort to her 'Biju's power and overpower him with it._ 'And I will__ will not let him win and I will make him pay for Karui!'_

**_'_****_:Yea, you don't had to told me twice.:'_**

_'Just give me your Chakra already!'_ rounded the angry teen.

**_'_**_**:Fine, Fine.:'**_ replied the Cat demon, before sending a sizable about of her Chakra to Yugito. Who was starting to regain movement in her right and left leg, thanks to the Nibi's Chakra repairing the damage.

_'So, the Nibi jnchuuriki.' _Koumori thought when he saw the red Chakra form around the blonde Kumo Kunoichi and started having flashbacks from the last time he saw Yugito use this Chakra and nearly killed him. But unlike the last time, the Chakra seemed less wild and Yugito seemed to be in more control, which meant more trouble for him.

Then...she raised her head with her eyes shifted in each pupil; one is yellow and the other is green. Whichmade Koumori eyes widen.** (AN: You all knew the Nibi has Heterochromia eyes.)**

**==At the Audience==**

"Heh, looks like that bastard did something to piss Yugito off." Karui said. Who was standing near Omoi when he asked this, and could not help but smirk in amusement, knowing he was in trouble know.

_'So it begins...'_ thought Danzo as he and the other Shinobi elders watched Yugito summon the Nibi's power, where it shrouded her entire body.

_'That Chakra could she be…?' _Kushina thought with a frown at the Kage's booth.

_'That Girl…'_ Baki thought with a frown.

"That Chakra…" Kurenai said in recognition, when she saw the red Chakra form around Yugito.

"So she really is the Nibi no Bakeneko jinchūriki that Ichigo told me…oops!" Rukia said and quickly covered her mouth when she realized that she said that out loud.

"Nibi what?" Kiba asked.

"Asuma-sensei, what's a jinchūriki?" Ino asked her sensei, since she had never heard of a jinchūriki.

Seeing that all the Genin were now curious, the elder Shinobi turned and glared slightly at the quad 13 lieutenant. Who had the decency to look embarrassed, as Rukia the blabber-mouth had done it.

Once they were finish glaring a Rukia, Kakashi decided to answer the Genin question, as the knowledge of jinchūriki wasn't exactly classified. It was just rarely mentioned for Naruto's sake, so to lessen the chance that anyone would figure out that Naruto was a jinchūriki.

"A jinchūriki is a unique person who has a Biju sealed into them. Since a 'friend' (Older Naruto) told me about it."

"Biju, you mean like the Kyuubi?" Sayuri asked.

"Yes, the Kyuubi is one of only nine Biju that exist in this world, each with immense reserves of Chakra that far exceeds any Shinobi. In fact one Biju alone could easily level Konoha with little trouble, which is why Shinobi villages seal them into certain Shinobi, in hope of harnessing their immense power."

"You mean that all that Chakra she covered in right now is from a demon?" Choji asked.

"Yes, but that is only a small fraction of its power, for if she were to use all her Biju's power, this entire stadium along with everyone here would be destroyed." Zabuza finished before he joined the others whch made the Elite Jonin plus the Rookie Jonin Exclaimed of how the Demon of the Mist knew about the Biju just like the Mizukage.

"No way?" said Kiba in awe, who knew that what Kakashi and Ichigo said was true, given how scared Akamaru was right now. Who was hiding in his jacket again and was on the verge of wetting himself.

Seeing the worried look at the Genin faces, Rukia suddenly spoke again.

"Don't worry kids, hopefully she will survied the fight against Ulquiorra." Which cause Ino heard that name before.

"That's the name I heard before when Naruto-kun said his name along with Kisuke-san and Yoruichi-san? But if this jinchūriki girl is as powerful as you say, how can someone possibly beat her?" Ino asked.

"I don't know?" Ichigo replied with, while at the same time thinking. _'I just hope that Yugito-san has enough strength to defeat him__, as judging by the amount of reiatsu or shakra that girl is releasing, her control over her Biju's power is pretty high.'_

"I spy with my little eye, things are heating up!" Killer Bee said.

"It seems the battle will soon be drawing to a close." Samui remarked

"Yea, looks like Yugito is finally going all out if she is using the Nibi's Chakra." Omoi commented.

**==At the Finalist Booth==**

"That chakra...?" Kurotsuchi replied, "Looks like the rumours were true after all. Kumo is really going all out if they had the Nibi no Bakeneko jinchūriki enter the Chunin exam."

**==At the Audience==**

"Shit, that girl is a jinchūriki, what the hell is Kumo thinking, sending someone like her into the Chunin exam?" Zabuza said in surprise who silently cursed himself for not seeing it sooner as it now made sense to him why Killer Bee was her sensei and why the Yondaime Raikage allowed him to leave Kumo. Since whom better to teach her to control her Biju's power than the man who was renowned all over the Shinobi world as the perfect jinchūriki.

"If she can control her Biju's power even half as well as the Yondaime Mizukage, Yugito-san doesn't stand a chance." Ichigo said where he received a nod from him.

_'That power, what is it?'_ Neji thought when he saw the Nibi's power rising from Yugito. When he activated his Byakugan he could see the red Chakra flooding her entire body and for a moment he saw the Chakra take the shape of a large cat. With Yoruichi felt a same presence since she maybe a cat.

"What is she?" Neji said out loud in surprise.

"What's wrong Neji did you see something?" Tenten asked.

"When I used my Byakugan to see where this red energy was coming from, for a moment the Chakra inside her took on the shape of a cat-like creature. I've never seen anything like this before, it's almost like its alive."

"Neji are you sure that what you saw was a cat?" Gai asked with a serious look on his face, which was highly unusual for him.

"Yes I am fairly certain it was." Neji answered, where he then saw his sensei frown at the news.

"Gai-sensei do you know what it is?" Tenten asked who couldn't understand what she was seeing. To her knowledge Chakra is normally invisible to the naked eye and could only be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their Chakra as possible and judging by the amount they were seeing it was a lot. But at the same time this Chakra seemed different from regular Chakra.

"Yes I believe I do, and if this girl is what I think she is, since the chances of winning this battle have all but faded."

"What do you mean Gai-sensei?" Lee asked who was just as confused as his team-mates.

"Unfortunately I cannot say right now, as it would take too long to explain. But to put it simply, in the Shinobi world there are a select group of Shinobi. Who possess a unique and extremely powerful type of Chakra that goes beyond most Shinobi and I believe Yugito-san is one of these individuals."

When Gai finished, none of his students knew what to say and decided to just watch the battle unfold.

**==In the Finalist Box==**

_'That power…what is it?'_ Sasuke thought in surprise, where he activated the Sharingan to try and understand it further. _'Senpai mention her status? So she is…but not it's stronger then 9.'_

"Just what the hell kind of battle is this?" Shikamaru muttered while thinking. _'Both__ the__blonde and green haired brood are so damn troublesome.'_

_'Strange, my kikaichū seem to be rather anxious regarding the unusual Chakra that girl is emanating.'_ Shino thought.

Sakura frown. _'Yugito-san, be careful...before he'll crushed you since Ichigo told us about him.'_

"This feeling and that Chakra, Sis could she also be…?" Kankuro asked while glancing at his younger brother.

"She has to be, there's no other explanation." Temari replied, who was now becoming even more concern that there was another jinchūriki in the finals.

When the two elder siblings turned to their younger brother, they saw that he had a stun expression on his face, which was highly unusual for him.

**==In the Kage Box==**

When the members of the Kage box saw Yugito summoning the Nibi, many of the Kages frowned plus the leader.

Like the Kages both Jiraiya and Tsunade's faces became very sombre, although they were relieved that YUgito escaped Koumori's sword. They knew that the real battle between Koumori and Yugito had just begun. With Roshi frown about his fellow kin.

_'So, Naruto-kun was correct, Yugito really is the jinchūriki for the Nibi no Bakeneko.'_Sandaime thought with a small frown.

"I must say Raikage-sama I find it rather extreme that you would allow one of your jinchūriki into the exam." The Masked Naruto spoke.

"There is no rule against it Kitsune-san." The Raikage replied, who was now certain Yugito would win, now that she was using the Nibi's power. "Besides as I said she is one of my village's most promising Kunoichi and it is no different than what the Kazekage has done. Since if the rumours are true, his son Gaara is also a jinchūriki."

At this revelation the Kazekage simply nodded, although frowned slightly at the Raikage, as if he was displeased that the bulky Kage revealed that Gaara was a jinchūriki.

When Gaara's status as a jinchūriki was revealed, the Masked Naruto frowned even more, as he was unaware of this information until now. He of course knew what could happen should two jinchūriki face off against one another. This was one of the reasons why jinchūriki generally stayed out of the Chunin exams or at the very least the village of the jinchūriki would make sure that no other jinchūriki were competing in the exam.

Knowing there was nothing he could say or do now, the Jinchuuriki-Shinigami hybrid remained silent and could only hope that neither Yugito nor Gaara would face each other in the final round. For if both Genin unleashed their Biju's power and lost control of them, it could be disastrous for everyone.

**==In the Arena==**

Once her body was completely covered by the Nibi's red Chakra, Yugito used her claw creation technique again, turning her fingernails and toenails into long claws.

As soon as her nails were at the maximum length Yugito disappeared in a blur and attacked Koumori using **Nekotsume **(Cat Claws).

Koumori was able to move in time to avoid a severe wound by jumping to his left, although still received a light scratch on his right arm. With his eyes rolled that he got a single cut. At the Finalist Booth; Akatsuchi shocked in surprised of how the Nibi Jinchuuriki give a scratch to Koumori.

But as soon as he evaded Yugito's attacked, the blonde Kunoichi reappeared behind and delivered a powerful kick in the back, sending him flying forward.

Koumori flew through the air, before being sent crashing into the ground by a strong axe kick from Yugito. Who had suddenly appeared above him and then moved in to finish him off with a stabbing strike with her claws.

But before he could deliver the final blow, Koumori rolled to his left, causing Yugito to stab the ground instead. Koumori still emotionless then grabbed hold of her other arm and swung her around once and used his enhance strength to throw her to the other end of the arena.

Before she could hit the wall Yugito performed a mid-air flip and landed on the ground. But what she didn't know was that Naruto had thrown her to a specific place and had predicted that she would recover before she hit the wall.

After the release Yugito's Biju, then she was more furious, Koumori remain stand, relying on sheer reflex, jumped back several yards, creating some distance between themselves, moments before four green energy orbs sped right through the space where the nibi jinchuuriki had been standing the projectiles smacked into a wall of the arena, which were obliterated by a massive amount of concussive force that was apparently stored within each orb. The attack took Yugito by surprise along the crowd, and the kages minus Onoki that it looks like the mini-bijudama? What kind of jutsu that look similar.

"That wasn't a **Cero** (Zero/Hollow Flash) like Naruto told me...? that was something else," Yugito said, before she turned to face Koumori/Ulquiorra.

Yugito were surprised when she saw that Koumori's hand were now enveloped the same green orbs that nearly blindsided her like before while the Espada had sheathed his katana as if in order to use the energy orbs.

"Where those **Balas**?" Yugito asked which caused Koumori frown for she knew about his abilities.

"Yes, this attack is called a **Bala** (Bullet/Hollow Bullet); it's not as powerful as a **Cero** but it is much faster than any of my Cero. Also this move is used it only as a long-range attack I've managed to find... another way to use it," Koumori explained.

"I see, so Naruto-san was RIGHT! You are the Arrancar, Espada!" Yugito exclaimed, which made the crowd wondered what 'Espada' or 'Arrancar' means?

"So...Naruto Kurosaki told you about me?" Ulquiorra/Koumori asked, before he entered his extend his finger, his fingertips still enveloped by the green energy orbs. "****‡**Bala**.**‡**" Koumori called which fires the small green orb and caused a large explosion. That sent Yugito crashing through the wall behind her and causing pieces of the wall to fall on top of her.

But just when everyone thought the battle was finally over, Yugito burst out of the pile of rubble with little injury, thanks to her Chakra cloak protecting her from the majority of the explosion.

After bursting out of the rubble, Yugito raced towards Koumori with astounding speed where all Koumori still standing, before being sent flying back into the wall behind him.

But before he hit the wall, Yugito reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into the air.

The next thing Koumori knew, Yugito appeared right in front him, when he tried to defend himself and strike at the girl. But she disappeared and reappeared to Koumori's right and delivered a powerful punch to the side of Koumori's face sending him flying.

Before Koumori could even realize what had just happened, Yugito appeared again in mid-air and gave him a brutal heel kick to the left side of his face, sending him flying in the opposite direction.

After the kick, Koumori couldn't bother to tried to recover by getting his feet back on the ground, but as soon as he did the blonde girl appeared again and punched him in the stomach. The punch was so strong, and nearly fell to his knees.

This continued for the next few minutes, as Yugito flew around Koumori, making the the Espada feel like a beach ball, as Yugito sent him flying from one end of the arena to the next. He couldn't even defend himself as every time he tried, Yugito would hit him before he could fully bring up his guard up and every time he tried to hit her. The blonde Kunoichi would disappear, and reappear somewhere else.

Eventually Koumori crashed into the arena wall facing directly in front of the stands and trapped in the wall, where his arms were pinned to his sides, unable to move.

Seeing Yugito heading for him, Koumori was on bored expression, with Akatsuchi was smirked of she knew Ulqiorra or Koumori about his skills before.

Koumori/Ulquorra narrow his eyes as he used his reiatsu to his body.

To the shock and amazement of nearly everyone in the stands, cracks started to appear on the wall around Koumori and continued to spread, until suddenly Koumori broke free and massive explosion erupted, where a five meter long section of the arena wall came tumbling down.

**==In the Kage Box==**

"Such strength!" Sayaki of Nadeshiko gasped in shock.

"Indeed." The Kazekage remarked with a hint of surprise.

"Unreal!" Kushina exclaimed.

"That felt..." Minato is about finished his sentence.

"Powerful." Onoki finished. "Since I recruited this young man for least."

"For having an Arrancar is unlike the Jinchuuriki!?" Sandaime exclaimed.

"Arrancer? What is an Arrancar?" Minato asked.

Hiruzen sighed and answered. "Naruto-kun explained about this 'Arrancars'? They are a group or people that gained similar powers to that of 'other group' by removing their masks. Since he had a something on his head like a helmet!" As he pointed at Koumori's head, with Onoki was disbelief of how Hiruzen was told by the 'Moon Slayer', with Hiruzen continue. "As for the The Espada? They are composed of ten Arrancar with exemplary strength. Members of the Espada are given a number 0-9? Each Espada has a tattoo with their number somewhere on them, such as this young man fought against the Nibi Jinchuuriki." As he glance at Koumori, as he stated. "As for this man's real name? Since Naruto-kun and Kiauke-san told me this Arrancar is know other then...Ulquiorra Cifer, The Espada 4 or**Cuatro**..." As he glance at Onoki. "Am I right...Onoki?"

Onoki growl of how Hiruzen knew about Koumori's true name and rank, since he knew about it and sighed defeat. "Yes, and it seems your were right? Koumori is an Arrancar that since he hid his name from others for make sure for if they will find out about his existense."

Orochimaru thought, _'___Arrancer...? _Interesting, so Naruto-kun told sensei knew about those Arancars are? Hopefully I will get a chance to explore that body of his….that body was fascinating and maybe if I get that boy's blood, I might be able to recreate it.'_

**==In the Arena==**

As the wall came tumbling down, Yugito halted her advance and jumped back, away from the rubble and the large cloud of dust that appeared after the section wall collapsed.

_'Geeze, how much more damage do these kids intent to do?'_ A wide-eyed Genma thought after seeing Koumori bring down an entire section of the arena wall down.

Soon after as the dust began to dissipate a Koumori emerged, he was remain unscatch, but relatively fine otherwise.

_'I underestimated his strength, where is he getting his power? And his wounds were healed, but how?'_ Yugito thought with a large frown.

"Is that all…and don't ever underestimate my power. But Anyways," Ulquiorra said before disappearing in a Flash step.

"What the-?" Yugito said before looking up to see Koumori with one leg raised vertically in the air and slammed his fist into the ground, where the entire stadium started to shake from the foundations up.

"Unbelievable!" Yugito disbelief, before she was forced to jump into the air as the entire arena floor was pulverized into minute pieces by the excess shock of Koumori's punch.

**==In the Audience==**

"What's going on? It feels like an Earthquake!" said a worried Udon as he felt the stadium shaking a little.

"No, look at his black haired man!" Konohamaru yelled as he pointed to Koumori bellow and to the destroyed arena floor.

"This is nuts!" cried Choji, as he tried to keep his chips from spilling all over the floor from the shaking with Mareshiyo helping him.

"You think?!" replied Kiba, who was holding the edge of his seat tightly.

**==In the Finalist Box==**

"Is Ulquiorra-kun fucking crazy?!" Akatsuchi yelled as she held onto the railing, where she then saw more cracks appear on the arena wall and were spreading all around. "Does he want to bring down the entire stadium?!"

"Damn him, first Naruto just destroyed the arena…! And now this Koumori person!" And annoying Shikamaru muttered as he look down at the now demolished arena.

_'This battle is on a completely different level from when Gaara fought Lee.'_ Sasuke thought in disbelief.

_'Fuck me, I'm staying as far away as possible from that brat when the invasion starts…he's worse than Gaara!'_ A worried Kankuro thought.

With Naruto and Sakrua were narrow their eyes on Ulquiorra and Yugito? Since Naruto nor Sakura were concern their friend. _'Sakura-chan...you know what to do?'_ Naruto mental-link with Sakura.

_'Right!'_ Sakura replied.

**==In the Arena==**

When the dust settled, Koumori stood over. After Yugito was forced to jump up into the air, after the arena floor was destroyed. Koumori preformed three quick hand-seals and slammed both his hand into the ground before yelling "******‡****Doton: Michū Shibari********...‡**** **(Earth Style: Three Pillar Bind)" **(AN: Ulquiorra maybe an Espada? In 'Ninja's and Lieutenants' in Fanfiction story? So it better alright for this idea for sure.)**

When Koumori did this, three large pillars sprung out of the ground and converged on Yugito. Who could do nothing to avoid them and was pinned in mid-air by them.

Yugito of course tried to free herself using the Chakra the Nibi gave her. But found she could not move but she felt a surge on her arms Koumori latched onto the earth pillar when he summoned them, preventing her from moving any part of her body.

"It looks like it's over..." Koumori/Ulquiorra said.

"Grrr…I can't!" Yugito growled as she struggled to move, but couldn't.

**==In the Audience/Kage Box/Finalist Box==**

_'Come on Yugito!'_ The Raikage thought watch the battle turn once again.

"Go Yugito!" Omoi yelled as he cheered for his team-mate.

"Come on Yugito, take command, you can take him!" Karui shouted.

"Go Yugito, we know you can do it" Killer Bee cheered.

_'Come on Yugito, show him what you are capable of.' _Samui thought.

**==In the Arena==**

As Koumori flew towards her with his fist raised, Yugito could hear the cheers of her team-mates from the stands and knew she had to win for defeat him.

Gripping her hands into a fist Yugito suddenly shouted "NNIIBBIII!"

**_':_**_**Right kitten.:'**_ replied the Monster Cat, where she sent a immense amount of her Chakra into Yugito. Who then released it all in one large burst, just and Koumori swung his fist at her, causing a massive explosion when they connected, destroying the rock pillars and sending debris flying everywhere, including stands and forcing people to cover their faces with their arms.

After the explosion ended the entire arena was covered in one massive cloud of dust.

Soon after though, the dust cloud began to setting where two figures could be seen standing on opposite ends of the now destroyed arena floor, staring one another.

Once the dust fully settled, the crowd could see the two Genin, with Koumori standing at the left end of the arena and Yugito. Who was still covered in thin layer of the Nibi's Chakra, and facing him from the right end of the arena.

Yugito looked exhausted and were panting heavily and Koumori doesn't, her clothes in tatters, her face covered in dirt, sweat and dried blood, yet she look ready to quit. With Koumori's abilities that lead her disadvantage.

**==In the Audience==**

"Yes! Alright Yugito, that bastard got nothing on you, now finish him off!" Karui cried as she cheered her team-mate on.

"Jeez, this battle is such a pain; they've completely ruined the arena," Shikamaru muttered. "Maybe if we're luckily they chancel this whole troublesome exam, once this battle is done."

"Don't be sure a lazy, Shikamaru? Since what Naruto told you about Arrancars?" Sasuke said look down at the two competitors. With the Suna siblings turn her attention of they're wondering what's an 'Arrancar'.

Shikamaru frowned. "Troublesome, yes he is, just like Starrk-san and Lilynette."

"Those two are insane, they could cause some serious trouble when the operation begins!" Kankuro said quietly as he looked down at the ruined arena. before with Naruto and Sakura glance at the suna siblings minus Temari? Since Sakura was told that Temari will help for the invasion.

"Let's hope for our sake that they take each other out." Temari replied, before she had to keep cool with suspicious, who like her brother was worried want would happen should Gaara fight either of them. Who currently was watching the battle between Koumori and Yugito with excitement in his eyes and was barely containing his blood lust.

**==In the Audience==**

"Man this is intense!" Kiba mutter, who just watching the two people fight.

"Yea, both of them are unbelievable." Choji replied, who was on the same bag of chips that he was eating when the match first started and was only half way through, which showed how much he was into the match.

"Damn and that fight was between That Cat girl and that Arranar was intense!" Ikkaku muttered, as like in that match, Yugito and Koumori had complete destroyed the arena.

"Let's just hope that this battle ends soon or else we may have to end it without a winner, as the arena doesn't look like it can take much more!" Asuma remarked.

"This battle won't last much longer." Ichigo replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"Yugito are finally reaching her limits, since I can felt his Koumori kid the same." Kakashi spoke. "Both of them are panting heavily and given the length of the battle, the injuries they've taken and the amount of Chakra they've used, they won't last too much longer."

"Do you think who can win, Kakashi-sensei?" Sayuri asked.

At first Kakashi didn't answer and just stared at the one tired blonde plus a mild green-eye man, but after a moment or two he spoke. "Too close to tell, both of them seem pretty even, but if I were to guess I would put odds on Naruto, although that mainly because I know what he can do."

"Damn, are these two really just kids? I've seen Jonin fight less fiercely than them" Kotetsu said.

"No kidding, they like miniature monsters, they've demolished the entire arena" Izumo replied.

**==In the Kage Box==**

"Damn, it must be nice to be young." Jiraiya commented, "Those two have being fighting for over two hours straight, and they still want to keep going."

"Indeed their stamina and resolve is most impressive." The Sayaki remarked.

"Yes, but it seems that they are finally nearing an end." The Sandaime Hokage said, while at the same time before his retirement? Minato was mourning over how the repairs from this battle would triple his workload, even with the **Kage Bunshin** helping him. Since it's also one of the pranks of Naruto is doing.

It was at this point that the 3 Kages, 1 retired Hokage, 1 kunoichi leader and the two Sannin plus masked Naruto were surrounded by ANBU and suddenly saw Koumori fall to her knees and hold his right side in pain.

"No!" Onoki disbelief.

With Akatsuchi on the Finalist Booth and exclaimed. "Ulquiorra-kun!" She cried as she went to the railing and learned over it, when she saw her friend fall to his knees.

Back at the Kage's Booth. "Looks like the girl got him during the last attack" Jiraiya said with a frown.

_'Good girl, Yu__gito.' _The Raikage thought with a small smirk.

**==In the Arena==**

After Koumori fell to his knees in pain, he cover his right side, which bleeding pretty badly from a large claw slash from Yugito, when she attacked him after using the Nibi's Chakra to break free from his rocker pillars.

"I told you before teme, I had no intention of giving up or holding back!" Yugito said as she fell into a standard fighting stance. "So I suggest that you give up now, as you won't last much longer."

**_'_**_**:The same can be said about you kitten, you won't be able to last much longer. Since releasing that much of my Chakra at once has taken a toll on your body and what you have left is all I can afford to let you have. That is unless you want to destroy your body or go berserk again.:' **_Nibi said._**  
><strong>_

_'Don't worry Nibi I won't need it anymore, this battle is just about over, until I will kill him!'_ The Blonde girl replied.

Slowly Koumori got back onto his feet and removed his hand from his right side and then looked over at Yugito. Who frowned slightly when she saw Koumori brood, despite the fact that he was wounded. But then his wounds completely healed which made her shocked.

Before Koumori drew his sword, since many people wondered of why he drew his sword now. But in Finalist Booth; Akatsuchi flinch of she know his attention.

With Koumori's spoke. "I will show you the true despair." As he point his sword in front.

He then looked up with a blank face and said. "**{Imprison****: Murciélago.}" **(Murushierago; Spanish for "Bat", Japanese for "Black-Winged Great Demon")

As he said and unleashes a black and green burst of spiritual energy, which falls around Koumori as green rain. But it wasn't raining water it was actually a green reiatsu that felt so heavy.

As Yugito glance closer at him, before her eyes widen. _'Green rain?'_ She wondered, with many crowd wondered there is green rain.

_**':Kitten, I had a bad feeling about this!:'**_ Nibi suggested, as the rain stops, Yugito eyes widen in disbelief.

**(Bleach OST 3-La distancia para un duelo - Start)**

When he becomes bat-like in appearance. While in this form, large, black bat wings form on his back, his hair grows longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom. In this form, he can use his wings for flight.

"What is that!" Genma said in shock when he saw the wooden tentacles spring out of the ground.

"Impossible…!" Yugito yelled before she heard the Nibi's voice scream in her head.

_**':KITTEN?! This man! His not human, Naruto-sama was right after all!? Be careful kitten?! This man has surpassed any biju!?:'**_

_'You sure?'_

_**':I'm positive! **__**If he catches you, you're finished!:'**_

**==In the Kage Box==**

"It can't be!" The Raikage cried as she stood up from his seat and leaned over the railing and looked on in shock as Koumori preformed an ability that transformed into something different.

"Impossible" A stunned 'C' (Shi) said.

_'Unbelievable!'_ A eye-widen Darui thought.

The Raikage and his guards were of course not the only ones to be shocked by this new revelation, as both the other visiting Kages and their guards stared on in disbelief.

"What is…" said the Kazekage.

Sandaime Hokage grunt. "I should have known!" Letting the Kages plus the leader, Kitsune (Naruto Sr) and Sannins attention.

"What is it, sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

With Sandaime turn his glance to Onoki. "Did he use **Resurrección**, didn't you?" He asked.**(AN: Resurrección - "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade)**

Onoki smirked. "So, you know about it as well." He replied.

"Sensei, what is this so-called **Resurrección**?" Jiraiya curious.

"So am I? I was curious about **Resurrección**, just tell us old man!?" Kushina asked.**  
><strong>

"I can!" A voice came in, letting the kages, kunoichi leader, bodyguards, and sannins turn their attention to the masked Naruto. With Minato asked. "What is this '**Resurrección**'?"

Masked Naruto replied and explained. "**Resurrección **is the core of an Arrancar's ability sealed in their swords to regain the original powers of their forms. When they release their weapons' seals, they unleash their true power and their true form. It usually seal the nuclei of their abilities within the form of a sword, and it means that he was once his true form."

The Kage's, Kunocih leader, and the Sannins was disbelief of the information they heard. They could not believe of why did Onoki recruited this Arrancar. Since Iwa got some more manpower for it's village.

With Kitsune (Naruto Sr) spoke again. "You maybe recruit an Arrancar? But there are two Arrancars like Ulquiorra here in this stadium." That made Onoki shocked of there are others like his top shinobi.

"If they were here, then where are they?" Tsunade curious.

"Can't say I can't tell you." Kitsune (Naruto Sr) replied, which made Tsunade annoying.

With Minato glance at the Masked Naruto. "But you better have some explanation right now!" He said.

"Interrogation won't necessary? Since I've always never catch me." Kitsune (Naruto Sr) said.

**==At the Audience==**

Everyone was felt afraid of this man turned into a 'demon' but since people wonder his sword is disappeared and turn into this form.

With Asuma spoke. "Wh-What is that form?"

"I don't know?" Kurenai wondered.

"He looks kinda creepy." Sayuri feared.

**(Bleach OST 3-La distancia para un duelo - Ended)**

**==In the Arena==**

"Don't be shaken." Koumori stated, as Yugito is on a stance, as he continue. "Don't drop your guard. Stay full alert. Don't get distracted for a single moment."

Which Yugito glaring at Koumori, with green-eyed arrancar frown, before he creates a lance on his left hand, the nappeared front of Yugito with a shocked of how fast he is. And then...

*BOOM*

Koumori appeared with a energy javelin on his hand. "You maybe a jinchuuriki and releasing it's full power n instinct." He stated. "Wise move. If you hadn't done it's full power, your head would be rolling by my feet." Before Yugito were heavily patting of how faster and power is. Before Yugito turn her head behind, with Ulquiorra/Koumori followed. Which crowd was shocked of how fast is unlike Minato nor 'A'.

_'I can't... He's too quick.'_ Yugito thought patting. _'Is this for real. I was in biju chakra mode, but I couldn't do a damn thing.' _Before she faced Koumori_._

With Koumori was standing gazed at Yugito on her stated, before saying. "Your Biju chakra mode are increasing your power. You are able maintain that stated for longer spans of time like the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. But I will overwhelm it so easily."

"Huh?" Yugito flinched, before she saw Ulquiorra begun to throw the javelin, before saying. "What a pity."

Yugito keep focus on him. _'Look carefully.'_ As Koumori now throwing the spear in slow motion. With Yugito concentrated. As the change view from Ulquiorra's spear throwing motions and then Yugito saw it coming. "I can see it!" As she move her head on the left side, but she miscalculate and saw Koumori throw another one, then avoided on the side, that forcefully send her backwards in high speed, which Yugito extend her nails on her toes and piece it on the ground that slow her down and then Koumori flew charge straight at her. Then thrust his javelin in the ground that smash on the ground.

That is when it hit Yugito, whatever that jutsu Yugito used, it either had more hand seals than what Yugito could run through at a fast enough pace for it to be useful against him, or he needed to charge it up to use it. Either way, it required time to use it, time that Koumori could have used to make it all but impossible to use the technique on him. Before Yugito blow the lance with her nails.

Koumori spoke. "Yugito Ni...Hit me with your Bijudama."

Yugito gasped of why did he demanded her to use it. With Koumori silent before continue. "Try to hit me with it." Before Koumori witness a jinchuuriki using full strength and the bijudama. Before continue. "The Biju's thrump card move has allows you to on par with the Espada. Hit me and I will show you the difference in its strength."

Yugito thought. _'Hit you with Bijuudama?'_ She gritted her teeth for mocking him, as before she wondered of why he insisted her to use the Bijuu's Trump card, before saying. "Don't messed with me!" As she push him off into the air, which made the crowd disbelief that he also standing in the air like Naruto does.

"You want heat! I will give you more then had!" As she crouch down, with her hair became fury before hair bound with taut bandages, as the blue chakra engulfed her body and she fully transformed into the Two-Tails. As the Crowd was awed and terrified of Yugito's displayed of power of the bijuu, with Danzo was amazed of the Nibi Jinchuriki was able to control it's chakra. At the Kage's booth; Minato and Kushina was desbelief of Yugito's display? Since they knew Kumo has Nibi and Hachibi that were the Jinchuuriki can controls it's power? Since Hitomi was attempt to do the same.

**"And this time I will give you THIS!"**

Then suddenly they felt a strange light that cause Yugito-Nibi and Ulquiorra look up and saw guys wearing includes face-coverings. Other than that the uniform consists of a black garment and sandals with white tabi surrounding the arena. Many crowd was wondering who does guys are? Since they place a barrier. The Ninja population of what kind of group that from a barrier that similar then the Konoha's Kekkai-Han (Barrier Team). Since they knew they realized that they use the barrier to shielded the battle.

_**'There's guys came from...?'**_

**==At the Audience==**

With the crowd wondered who those guys are? With Ino spoke. "Who are those guys?" She glance at Kido corp member in wondered.

With Rukia answered. "Those guys are from Kido Corp."

"Kido Corp?" Sayuri wondered.

Rukia explained. "Naruto spoke the council for adjusting the arena to prevent any crossfire casualties whenever a highest-class technique to cause many people to panic for make sure for not anyone get hurt? Since Naruto recommended place those seals to able to fixed anything from the wall from the arena."

With Ichigo joined their explanation. "And besides? Since Old man Yama send the Kido corp to place a strongest Kido barrier to make sure to we can witnessed the fight."

"Who's Old man Yama?" Asuma asked.

"You'll met him soon enough." Ichigo replied.

**==At the Kages Booth==**

Minato stood and look around at the arean then saw some black garment wearing people form a barrier that similar then his Time-space Barrier? But who are those people. With Kushina said. "Who are these people? I've never scene these peole before, and why they form a barrier around the arena?" She said.

"They are the Kido Corp." Kitsune stated.

"Kido Corp?" 'A' wondered.

"Those guys were place an barrier around the arena for prevent from high-class jutsus. And the main answer is The Kidō Corps is a group of specialists presiding over spiritual law. It is one of the organizations within far distant land (Soul Society) that is allowed the use of force along with the certain group (Gotei 13) and a certain black-ops (Stealth Force), and is also a special organization comprised of experienced Kidō users. Even the Gotei 13 put their trust in their skills."

"I see." Onoki said. "And who are those 'certain group', Kitsune-san?"

"It's classified." Kitsune replied.

With 'disguised' Kazekage was curious of what those group? Since Orochimaru was interesting about them? He was wondering they were from a 'distant land'? Sooner or later if until wait for the signal for the invasion and capture these people.

As Minato spoke. "I did not authorized those group?"

"I did, Minato." Sandaime said, with his predecessor turn to Hiruzen and asked. "Did you-"

Hiruzen cut him and answered. "Yes, Minato. Since Naruto, the council and I were decide for having the Kido Corp for prepared for unnecessary risk for causing many people get hurt since before you were out in the village for training trip. Since " Which made Minato was disbelief of he did not know about it. Before the council decide for prepared to place an barrier and seals around the walls of arena. Since he had forgotten about the Arena's Walls that can't withstand against the Bijuu's Bijuudama. Since Minato nor Kushina had forgotten about installed the Space/Time Barriers.

"As you all know? Since musuko did a good job invented those seals along with reiryoku." Kitsune (Naruto Sr) stated. "Since I'm a Seal master like myself." Which made Minato and Kushina shcok of Kitsune was an Seal Master as well. With the kages' plus the Kunocichi leader was admired their skills.

"Are you an Uzumaki?" Kushina asked curious.

Kitsune shook his head. "No, am I an Uzumaki?" He said. "But you better continue watch the match." As he glace at Yugito's fight, with the rest agreed and turn their attention to the arena.

**==At the Arena==**

As Yugito-Nibi put her tails up towards her head, as an orb of energy quickly form mix with red an blue orbs, before gathered from into a black sphere. With the crowd realized that was the Biju's Bijuudama? Since they know why those guys were here to place the barrier. With Genma took out something in his pouch that relveal to be a barrier seal that Naruto gave him.

**"**********‡******BIJUUDAMA!**********‡******" **As the large orb of energy fires into a large beam of chakra towards the Espada while he was standing, as the beam hits and explodes with the barrier negates the effects, as the crowd could not believe that massive power is

As the smoke clears, before Yugito in Nibi form with her eyes widen and saw Koumori was stood unscratch. With his said. "As I thought." As he flap his wing and swift the dust cloud off. "You're still stuck at the same level." He added. That made the crowd disbelief of this man was unharmed. With Onoki was smirk of how Ulquiorra/Koumori was unstoppable. But at the crowd? Hitomi went to the audiance and watch the fellow Jinchuuriki's match against Koumori.

**"Not a scratch?"** Yugito-Nibi disbelieved.

**(Bleach OST - Cero Oscuras - Starts)**

"The Bijuudama is similar then Cero." Koumori stated glance at Yugito.

**"Cero? Don't even associate me with that shit, Naruto told me that it similar then the Bijuudama!"** Yugito-Nibi said.

"Of course. You or everyone haven't seen it yet." Koumori stated, which made Yugito-Nibi growl, as he raised hand and point his finger aim at Yugito. "Let me show it to you before you die." As the energy gathers into a black ball with green linings. "This is the black cero Espada use in their releasing forms."

"**‡Cero** **Oscuras******.**‡******(Dark Zero/Black Hollow Flash)" Ulquiorra/Koumori said as a beam of pitch black reiatsu, with an green outine, shot out of his finger.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

Many kages plus the kunoichi leader with disbelief minus Masked Naruto with his eyes narrowed. With Minato, Jiraiya, Kushina plus Raikage disbelief that attack is like the miniature Bijudama. With Onoki smirked that he knew that technique that similar then his Jinton jutsu.

_'What is that? It's like a miniature Bijuudama!'_ Minato, Kushina and 'A' were thought, having witnessed it during the wars. With the Elders was disbelief of how did a person preformed a jutsu that similar then the Biju's Bijudama.

**==Back at the Arena==**

The Cero shots straights at Yugito in Nibi Form, that engulfs yer, with the resulting explosion leveling a 70 mile-diameter of the arena they were fighting in and replacing it with a 40-mile crater; however, The Barriers blocks the impact by the devastation with the startled reactions, on the many people in Konoha, being the only real damage done. With a large dust cloud on the barrier, as the Kido corp cancel their barrier letting the dust cloud release in the air. With Genma was survived the blast by using a 'Blast Shield Barrier' Seals that Naruto created for him. Since Genma owned Naruto everything.

As Yugito was on the ground since her form revert it since she got several damage. At the Audience, many peopled with horror of the display of power of Koumori/Ulqiorra, with the Shinigami were frown about his power, with Starrk and Lilynette were grunt about their Espada comrade.

As Yugito stood shakily and looked down at his arms as his skin slowly began to heal. The demon chakra lacing his jutsu was certainly probable, in fact it was the only possible reason her wounds were not healing faster.

If that was the case, Koumori intended to end this fight before Yugito had another chance to fight back.

Koumori stepped out of the smoke, and looked at the Yugito, an impassive look on her face.

Yugito was noticeably shaken. Clearly Koumori/Ulquiorra's theory on that jutsu being her greatest hope was well founded.

Koumori glance at Yugito, "Is that all you've got Yugito?"

Yugito stopped staring, and snarled at Koumori, and began to run through hand signs. "Damn it... **********‡********Nezumi**-"

Yugito was silenced when Koumori shot towards her, and smack her with his wings directly into her face, sending him careening backwards, skidding across the ground.

Koumori shot at Yugito before his feet ever touched the ground, swinging his energy javelin.

Yugito managed to right himself, her cat eyes wildly as she about to recovered her stand.

She was rewarded with the sharp end of the Lance slicing across her cheek, going deep enough in to cut the bone, "AAAGH!"

Koumori did not stop there, he swung the blunt end of the wing at Sasuke, smashing it into Yugito's ribs, knocking the wind out of her. With Koumori said. "Now do you understand?"

Yugito stumbled back as she tried to refill her lungs, since her biju's chakra is faded. AS Koumori stated. "Your form and attacks may assembled an Arrancar." With Yugito gained enough biju's chakra to recovered, as Ulquiorra continue, "but our powers are worlds apart." As Koumori walk towards Yugito, and he said. "It is reasonable for a human or Jinchuuriki to copy a Hollow once they've grown powerful." As Yugito highly catches her breath, before she knew the 'Hollow' meant. "But a human could never stand as an equal to a Hollow." As Yugito grew her nails for she had last of her strength.

Koumori did not give her the chance, and smashed the tip of the blunt end into Yugito's ribs by his lance, causing several to crack as Yugito flew backwards.

Yugito smashed into the nearby wall, falling face first onto the ground, since her biju'ss chakra didn't had time to regenarate.

Koumori saw Yugito's vulnerable position, and shot at Yugito, as the reiatsu shooting through his body as he point with the index and middle finger, aimed at Yugito, then gathered the saw her gather energy into form a same small black ball with green linings. "**‡Cero Oscuras.‡**" As he called his attack, the ball turned into an intense beam of energy.

Yugito slowly lifted her head, and her eyes widened in horror as she saw the beam of the Cero Oscuras headed directly towards her.

**"‡DANKU!‡"**

Yugito stared in shock as the beam was literally touching her whole body into dust, stopped by a barrier, user by none other than Naruto Kurosaki.

Koumori glared at Naruto, as prepare to throw is lance. "Move Kurosaki…"

Naruto simply glared at Ulquiorra, "No."

Ulquiorra frowned, and began to apply more pressure on the Energy Lance.

The Lance would have blown into Yugito had the Nibi Jinchuuriki not scampered back like a trapped mouse in a drain pipe.

Naruto tightened his grip on his Sky blue Magatama and Koumori's **Luz de la Luna**.

Genma finally got to them. "Enough! Due to interference from finalist Naruto Kurosaki, the winner of this round is Koumori." He looked at Koumori. "Cease and desist…now."

Ulquiorra glanced at Genma…and for a moment, it seemed as though he was going to go against Genma or Naruto…before he withdrew his **Luz de la Luna**, and snapped towards the exit, walking off without a word.

Naruto sighed as he shrugged his shoulders one at a time, the strain used to hold back Ulquiorra/Koumori causing his body to become sore rather fast. As he glance at Genma and apologized. "Sorry, Genma-san. I just can't let him to kill her with her status?" With Genma knew Yugito is a Jinchuuriki and Naruto is a Rinnegan user.

"It's fine, Naruto. But thanks the seal you gived me, by the way? You really are the 'Black Savior after all." Genma said, as Sakrua appeared besides her and tending Yugito's wounds before the medics arrived.

Yugito meanwhile was panting heavily, her eyes filled with fear. As Koumori disappeared with Sonido to heading back to the Finalist.**  
><strong>

**==At the Finalist Booth==**

Koumori had returned to the rest of the finalist rather quickly before he reverted into his form. Upon his arrival, Kurotsuchi was the first to speak, "Quite the fight, Ulquiorra-kun…I'm surprised you sure you beat that Nibi Jinchuuriki. I figured you would have seen through it."

Ulquiorra silent since they saw the medic taking Yugito in stretcher before they arrived after Sakura tending. With the Kumo was disbelief of how Koumori defeat one of Raikage's best Kunoichi.

Shikamaru was shaken staring at Koumori of how much power this guy is? As he thought._'This is troublesome... This man is not complete human. So this is what Naruto is talking about.'_

As Sakura arrived with shunpo, but leaving Naruto on the stand the center of the stage of what is he doing.

**==With Naruto - At the Arena==**

As Naruto glance at Genma and said. "Genma-san, will you please stay clear and I'd better fix these up." With Gemna nodded then shunshin to different location, as the crowd were wondering of what Naruto is doing. With Naruto clapping his hands together then slamming his hands down, a bright glow as the arena form a giant (transmutation) circle as the it burst in electricity, when it fades it reveal to be fixed completely all the trees and the ground and grass were place back were it was, causing the crowd astonishing of what kind of jutsu that fixed the arena. After Naruto fixing the arena then Genma appeared back and said.

"Nice." He impressed.

"Thanks." Naruto replied, before he thought. _'Thanks Shinra for teaching me Renkinjutsu (Alchemy).'_

**_['Anytime, Naruto. It's been a while you use that.']_** Shinra replied.

Naruto smirked._ 'Yeah, since you taught me about equivalent exchange...Edward-sensei.'_After that he shunpo'd back to the finalist booth. **(AN: Shinra's past life as Edward Elric.)**

**==At the Kage's booth==**

Minato stood up on the seal then move to the stone rail with Kushina with disbelief plus the sannins. Since what kind of jutsu that repairs the arena floor. With the kage's plus the kunoichi leader had the same reaction as well.

"Wh-what is that jutsu? I've never seen it before?!" Minato wondered.

"So am I? How did Naruto place a single hand seal then place on the ground then there's a flash of light, and that!" Kushina stated.

"Same here." Jiraiya curiously "What is that, it looks foreign?"

"I never seen it for my life." Tsunade added.

With Raikage 'A' was curious about Naruto's displayed to fixed the arena. _'This is unsuspecting.'_ With his bodyguards as well. With Sandaime smirked._ 'So this is Alchemy that Naruto preforms.'_

Then the disguised Kazekage was interesting about this unknown jutsu as well. _'Hm...this is interesting? I guess I will get my hands on him? Since he carried SO many jutsus he possessed.'_

"So...you all curious? Then it's called Alchemy." Kitsune stated, while he against the stone rail.

As the Kages turn his attention and with Sayaki spoke. "What's Alchemy?"

Kitsune smirked of the the answer. "Alchemy is done in three steps: The first step requires understanding what an object is made out of, the second step is to break it down and last is to reconstructed it into something else."

With Orochimaru in Kazekage 'disguised' was amazed of Kitsune's explanation of Alchemy. As he said. "So, how taught him alchemy?" He asked in seriously.

"A certain blond person to be one of my son's sensei? Considered it as a Non-Kekkai Genkai. Since only he, myself and my family to learned it." Kitsune (Naruto Sr) stated.

"WHY?" Kushina exclaimed.

"It's because it will be disaster to the Elemental Nations to learned it. So considered an Clan techniques. And the maintain...let's focus on the next match." Kitsune stated, with caused Minato gritted his teeth of how Naruto's replacement father to learned it by someone for being Naruto's sensei. But...instead himself, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade to learned from the best.

Mianto narrow his eyes at him. _'Whoever you are you teme? I will find out who you are!'_Before he seated back to the chair of watch the next match.

**==At the Finalist Booth==**

As Naruto back at the finalist with Sakura besides him, with Shikamaru spoke in. "So... This is Alchemy?"

"Yes, Shikamaru? Since it considered science. Since you'll understand." Naruto stated.

"I see," Shikamaru nodded. "Well, we the next match will be Haku-san and the troublesome Nadeshiko Kunoichi."

"Yeah," Naruto said, as he glance at Haku. "It seems you're next, Haku."

"Yes, and I guess your right there." Haku said.

**==At the Arena==**

As Genma cleared his throat and declared. "Alright, Haku Yuki-Momochi and Shizuka of Nadeshiko, pleas step in the arena!"

In the next match, Haku was pitted up against the girl from the foreign village called Nadeshiko, he know the reason why she was here since Naruto told his mentor.

"Fight between Haku Yuki-Momochi and Shizuka of Nadeshiko, you are allowed to use any and all tactics to win…begin!" Genma said as Haku stood there as the girl got into a stance.

"Prepare yourself Yuki!" Shizuka called as she ran forward, "****‡**Nadeshiko-Ryū! Kōha Reppūken!****‡** (Nadeshiko style! Roaring Hardliner Gale Fist/Gale Chop)" she called as her right hand glowed with wind chakra and was thrusted forward.

Haku jumped back avoiding her strike but felt the ground below them shake as fissures erupted on the ground Shizuka stood on with the crowd was remarked of displayed of her skills, _'Wow she's good, but I can't take chances.'_ He drew a new blade on his arsenal; The pivot-blade from the variants of Hidden Blades that slide on his wrist. He looked up seeing her jump above him holding multiple kunai, "I wouldn't look so relaxed if I were you.**‡Nadeshiko-Ryū! Shinku Enbu****!‡ **(Nadeshiko Style Deep Crimson Dance Performance/Aerial dance)"

She threw the barrage of kunai that proved to have deadly accuracy. Haku kept dodging them all using all his Haki that Naruto taught him the **Kenbunshoku Haki **(Color of Observation Haki) and new moves he taught him, but he can't use it while she toss several kunais.

"Wow, her mom taught her well." Jiraiya admitted to himself at the Kage's Booth.

Back at the Arena Haku kept dodging the kunai until he made a tiger seal and summoned three water clones that jumped at Shizuka using their pivot-blades to fight against her only for Shizuka to spin kick all three with the two clones dispelling while Haku landed onto the ground on his feet along with the girl herself, "How was that for ya?" Haku asked.

"You are strong indeed, Haku-san." Shizuka said.

"Yes indeed." Haku replied and switch his new position into opening stance. **(AN: I adopted or inspired the 'Naruto: The One**** by ****BloodRedSword23 or 'The Matrix'.)**

Shizuka raised an eyebrow at the strange fighting style; she had never seen one like the one that Haku was using. With the audience plus Gai and Lee was confuse of what kind of stance is that? Back at the Arena. Suddenly he burst forth with speed that he didn't have the day before, weird, it appeared as if his speed had gone up just a little bit in just one day.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

While 'A' stood up with disbelief awed of the Yuki survivor was admitted the skills of taijutsu that he is not familiar with? Since he has the muscle that breaks anything or while he smash everything in his office or any building that since how much currency for the bills that he almost 'destroyed' his own village with his massive strength.

"I've never seen this taijutsu before?" 'A' stated.

"Same here? Since I don't recognized those moves like the 'Tsuki Taki Ryu' from Kurosaki?" Onoki added.

With Kushina shocked said. "What is that Taijutsu he was using, I didn't recognize any of the forms before, and I checked with all the clans before we headed the stadium, and it is not their style of taijutsu." She said.

"It was our owned style." The masked Naruto said as they looked shocked along with the kages/leader before glance at the masked figure that surrounded by ABNU.

"It's your own style?" Minato and Kushina said as they couldn't believe that an replacement father of Naruto could do that.

"That's right? I had an 'brother' or a friend that has many style of taijutsu; its a primarily unarmed martial art resembling one of the hand-in-hand combat called 'karate' that is a self-defense taijutsu. Since it combines with 'Hakuda' to make 10-time strength and speed then a normal or clan taijutsu." Masked Naruto (Sr) explained with a smug smile through his mask.

"It is quite impressed, Kitsune-san. It seems that Naruto-kun is teaching Haku about those taijutsus?" 'Ryuusa' stated.

"Why thank you, Kazekage-dono. Although that would seems that you keep keep your scent in check? You smell reeks of snakes?" KIsune stated, which made the Kazekage flinch of he was suspicious of himself if he'll keep on eye of him, that since he knew about he was under disguised. As the Kazekage replied. "I don't know what are you talking about?" With a calm demeanor. With the kages plus the kunoichi leader were wondering.

Kitsune frown, of he did flinch. Since he had suspected that was Orochimaru after all? Since he knew all about the events during his previous life along with his wife.

**==At the Arena==**

To their surprise, Haku was holding his own against Shizuka. Not only that, but he seemed to be beating her at times. They didn't recognize any of the forms of Taijutsu he was using the same as Naruto does.

Haku was currently fending off all of the girls Kunai strikes while she was getting more frustrated from the Yuki boy.

"THAT'S IT! I'm not finished. **‡Enbu: Ni no Dan!****‡** (Dance Performance: Second Step/Spinning waltz!" Shizuka jumped into the air spinning like a top launching kunais all around.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

_'No! There is no possible to way he can dodge all those at that age!" _Minato, Jiraiya and Kushina thought in sync as they just looked at their son. With Sayaki? She was proud her daughter if she'll defeat him.

With the masked Naruto frown letting the kages plus the kunoichi leader, as Onoki spoke. "What with your expression, Kitsune-san?"

Masked Naruto answered. "I was about to see Haku if he'll use 'that' for avoid it."

"Why's that?" Raikage said wondered.

"See it for yourself and find out."

**==Back at the Arena==**

Haku disengage and stood with his eyes closed. He just looked at the knives and he said one word.

"Mantra (Mind Rope)." He said and hold his breath. With all the kunais passing through Haku while he was stand.

**==At the Audience==**

And to everyone's shock and surprise, Haku was able to avoided all projectiles with side by side motions with his eyes closed. That shouldn't be possible, they couldn't detect any chakra use if his a sensor, if he was using any, he was using a minimum amount. Since being the adopted son of Zabuza; The Master of Silent Killing. With Zabuza proud of how Naruto taught him Haki. Zabuza knew Naruto teaching him with Haki.

"He doesn't get hit at all!" One of the Shnobi comment.

"Yeah, with his eyes closed and like that!" Another said.

**==Back at the Arena==**

"W-What?" Shizuka said as her mother on the Kage's Booth and the man who was with them were staring at Haku with their mouths open.

Haku was currently fending off all of the girls Kunai strikes passed while she was getting more frustrated from the yuki survivor.

"**‡Ressenpū! **(Gale fan/Violent Whirlwind)" Shizuka called using her wind chakra to expel a large breath of wind forcing Haku back but he crashed on the ground and Shizuka landed on top of him holding a kunai to his throat, "This is over." She declared.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto and Sakura smirked on their faces, with Shikamaru turn their glacne. "What's with you two? What's with their faces?"

"Oh, you will find out, Shika. Watch." Naruto stated, before he glance at thee fight.

**==Back at the Arena==**

Haku only smirked, "I agree." He suddenly spattered into water, surprising the Nadeshiko kunoichi, Sayaki, Tokiwa, and Jiraiya.

"What?!" Shizuka gasped until she felt a blade to the back of her neck. She glanced seeing Haku behind her, "How did you?" she was confused until she saw a ice mirror behind her Haku was standing above and also a mist surrounds the arena. "I see, while you were being shielded by your clones you preform a Kirigakure and summon an Ice mirror hidden leaving a spare clone in your place."

"That's right." Haku nodded.

Shizuka sighed, "No one's ever gotten behind me before. Go ahead deliver the final blow."

Haku scowled as he lowered his pivot-blade and stood down surprising Shizuka and her fellow village kunoichi, "I have no reason to finish this."

"But our duel!" she reminded him.

"It'll prove nothing if I finished you off. But the thing is I don't live by your village rules. I'd marry for love not by force."

"Love?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes, you can force someone to fight you to be be defeated to became someone's wife." He answered confusing her, "Naruto told me: It's painful to lose somebody you love I can tell. But training yourself like crazy to protect those you care about can only get you so much, but unless you are able to love then it'll be harder to protect those who mean something to you. Believe me I know. And if I am supposed to marry you I will accept your terms, however I don't know you and you don't know me. I do not want us to be forced together because of your law. I want us to get to know each other more that way your heart will be able to tell if I am the one for you."

Shizuka was surprised at his choice of words. And this boy who she was promised to one day face in battle defeated her claiming that he won because he was trying to help her learn to love. She could only smile and shed a tear, as she turn her glance at Genma and said. "Proctor...I forfeit." Which made Gemna smirked.

"Very well. Winner Haku Yuki!" Genma declared as Haku went to Shizuka and offer his hand to her.

"Here." Haku said with a polite smile, then Shizuka embraced him.

"Haku-kun, arigato." Shizuka thanking him, with Haku return hug. At the audience Zabuza was proud of his son of having love since then. So...he did want his heart belong to someone.

**==At the Kage Booth==**

The Kages plus the Sandaime was impressed the fight and amusing the match? Since fighting to winning their prized to be their bride from the law of the Nadeshiko? Since that was great fight after all. As the kages were comment about their fight? They were wondering of how did the Yuki survivor do that by dodging the kunais.

Sayaki witnessed the fight that Haku manage defeated her daughter? Since she found a perfect man for her daughter, but with a smile of proud._ 'I am so __proud of you... Shizuka.'_She thought.

With Sayaki sighed and turn her glance at Jiraiya. "JIraiya." She called, with the toad sannin respond.

"Y-Yes, Sayaki?" He respond, which made Tsuande flinch of he do recognized her.

"I guess it seems Naruto-san passed that promised to Haku? Since I found my future son-in-law after all." Sayaki declared.

"Wait! Seriously?" Jiraiya serious.

Sayaki nodded, before she glared at him then Tsunade and Kushina. "Since you made a dirty mess for attempted to lose respect to Kushina and Tsunade!" Which made Tsunade and Kushina their reputation will be downfall.

**==At the Arena==  
><strong>  
>As Haku and Shizuka still hugging. "Haku-kun?" Shizuka called.<p>

"Hm?" Haku respond.

"Can I be your girlfriend or lover?" Shizuka asked while blushing.

With few minutes, as they broke their hug then nodded and replied. "Sure, I would love too." That made Shizuka smiled. "Come on, we better head back head back with the finalist and you better watch me in the match?" With Shizuka nodded, then with a final whispered. 'Be prepared?' That made wince of what he meant? Since Naruto told her to be prepared, then she called her kunoichi comrades for prepared.

As Haku and Shizuka left the arena, Genma had glance at them with their hands togerther, and called out, "Alright everyone, we shall now continue onward into the next round. Will Sakura Haruno, and Kurotsuchi of Iwa please come down to the arena?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 Ended<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>==Omake==<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ikkaku's Lucky Dance<strong>

As Ikkaku took out his zanpakuto with sheathed on front and called.

"**{Extend: Hōzukimaru!}**" As his zanpakuto manifested into form of a large, very muscular man with brown skin. He has long orange hair, which reaches down to his legs, styled into three large spikes around his face and a beard which reaches to his pectorals. He also has tufts of orange hair on his wrists, and wears a white robe as a skirt with no shoes. He has a large, black, dragon-shaped marking which stretches horizontally across his upper chest, and has dark brown eyes with light red markings underneath them. With the a crowd was disbelief that he summon large man that came from the sword.

"What is it, Ikkaku?" Hozukimaru asked.

"We better show them 'that'!" Ikkaku stated.

Hozukimaru flinch of what he meant. "Oh! You mean THAT?"

"Yeah, 'that' one." Ikkaku said, which made the crowd confused of what they meant. As Ikkaku declared. "Ready." With a grinned.

Hozukimaru replied. "Okay!" Then...

Ikkaku and Hozukimaru tiptoed on both sync on their sides. "Luck, Luck, Luck, Luck, Luck, Luck, Luck, Luck, Luck!" Both rise his leg up.

"Luck, Luck, Luck, Luck, Luck, Luck, Luck, Luck, Luck!" The same time.

As they tap the floor on both feet. "Luck, Luck, Luck, Luck, Luck, LUCK!" As they jumped and stab the sheathed sword and spear with a they view swing on the side.

Before they stomp their foots and made a pose. "LUCKY!" Ikkaku and Hozukimaru unison finished, before Ikkaku's bold head shines.

With many people silent of those two dance display is kinda...weird and ridiculous. Which made Gai tears on his eyes of his displayed of his dancing.

With Ichigo and the Rookie 10+ dumbfounded. "..." Since Ichigo was little annoying of Ikkaku and Hozukimaru's Lucky dance.

**Omake Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 Completed<strong>

**Date: 8/20/2014/3:39pm - 8/23/2014/1:27am**

**Will this is the best art I made? Since it's kinda hard after fight against Yugito and Koumori. So having a first HakuxShizuka Couple Pair and then so that I wasn't meant so good after all. hopefully Sakura's next and the maintain, please leave a Review and don't give me a crappy Review as well.**


	25. Chapter 24: A Cherry Snow Vs Black Lava

Chapter 24: A Cherry Snow Vs Black Lava and Desert Laziness

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story / Less Namikaze Bashing / Space/Time Dimensional

_The Avalanche Cherry, The Black Lava, and the clashes of Nature_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to adopted one of the lines from the different stories<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Message~<strong>

**Bankai777: This is the story what you wanted, right? Please PM or Review me for subscribe.**

**Tensa-Zangetsu102: It better be? Since it took two or three years to regained their forgiveness.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously - Recap)<strong>

_As Haku and Shizuka still hugging. "Haku-kun?" Shizuka called._

_"Hm?" Haku respond._

_"Can I be your girlfriend or lover?" Shizuka asked while blushing._

_With few minutes, as they broke their hug then nodded and replied. "Sure, I would love too." That made Shizuka smiled. "Come on, we better head back head back with the finalist and you better watch me in the match?" With Shizuka nodded, then with a final whispered. 'Be prepared?' That made wince of what he meant? Since Naruto told her to be prepared, then she called her kunoichi comrades for prepared._

_As Haku and Shizuka left the arena, Genma had glance at them with their hands togerther, and called out, "Alright everyone, we shall now continue onward into the next round. Will Sakura Haruno, and Kurotsuchi of Iwa please come down to the arena?"_

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Starts)<strong>

****==At the Finalist Booth==****

"Well, it looks like it's my turn, Naruto-kun." Naruto stated.

"Yes well as tough as that was it is now your turn to fight against some feminine fury." He said as they looked over to see Kurotsuchi move on to the field.

"Looks like you better get in there Sakura-chan. Show to all those worthy." Naruto said as Sakura cracked her shoulders and followed after. Before she took out her gloves. With Sakura replied. "Yeah, wish me luck!" As she shupo'd to the arena.

**==At the Audience==**

Hitomi just got into the audience? Since she need to seat with the crowd. With many people turn their attention, as they decide to look away and Hitomi sighed of how many villagers or shinobi refuse to look at her. As Someone called her. "You can sit with us, Hitomi." Which Hitomi responded and saw the Hyuga Elders next to Hinata. The person who called her is Hinode, as Hitomi went to the Elder and said. "Hyuga-sama, you sure?"

Hinode nodded as Hitomi went to the seat and then sit down to watch the match. As the Hyuga elder spoke. "I know it's harsh for you when Naruto did defeated you. I shouldn't not ignored my granddaughter Hinata for her acknowledge? We were wrong for selecting Hanabi as the next Head of the clan."

Hitomi slowly nodded. Since her parents did made a terrible mess for Naruto leave the family. After all they done making more messier then they thought. They shouldn't trained both of the kids instead of one. And now it is a completely downfall hill.

**==At the Arena==**

In the waiting area while the rain still pouring still they use the rain as a battle arena for Suiton users to capable off, so they. When they both walked onto the field the Konoha and the Iwa side all erupted into cheers no doubt having been waiting to see this match happen for some time. It was essentially the family of Iwa vs. the civilian-born turned Kurosaki Clan Matriarch of Konoha. And it was time to see which one was better.

Sakura and Kurotsuchi stood apart from one another as the two looked across from one another. With Sakura tighten her gloves since she had the Celestial Glove on her left hand.

Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow at her calm demeanor and noticed she was not listening to the shouting of the crowds.

"You're different from unlike those weak kunoichis in Konoha." She said as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Different? How?"

"For starters you are not for at least a fan-girl the rumors I've heard. I know those sissies is always having diets, makeups and perfume in stuff, and also you didn't not insulting me because of who I'm related to. But be honest that your fiancee is an hotshot at times, but you don't need to take it out on me. Expectantly your Yondaime can be an ass at times," She said as many in the crowd snickered at her words.

In the Crowd many kunoichi that were the fan-club of both Naruto and Sasuke at the time; hey never thought about to continue their carrier instead obsessed Naruto nor Sasuke? Since they haven't have time to get trained their skills, with Minato in the Hokage box coughed and looked a little uncomfortable as the other kages laughed in their seats along with the crowd, with Kushina was little nervous about her husband's comment, no doubt finding it funny that the kunoichi called him what they all thought he was. With Onoki agreed of his granddaughter's comment.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I don't hold that petty grudge that others in Iwa carry. While I don't really like you all the same, I don't hold a grudge over what happened in the third war. It was war and casualties and deaths were bound to happen. Even though I agree, my fiancee is an hotshot."

Now Minato just wanted to crawl away as the kages laughed even harder as did Sakura-yuki, Shizune and others in their section. Since Shizuka seating in with the audience. With Kitsune shook his head admitted.

"What about those times where you just looked at me? Like you hated Iwa?"

"Maybe." Sakura shrugged.

"Just observing you; wanting to see what your strengths were, any weak points, what made you tick?"

"And did you get any answers?" Sakura asked as Kurotsuchi smirked at him.

"Well I guess you will just have to find out." She said making Sakura back in return before tighten her gloves.

"Okay you two if you two are done conversation with each other." Genma said as Sakura and Kurotsuchi agreed. "Then we can begin this match..."

They both nodded and got in their respective stances with Sakura grab her zanpakuto, and while Kurotsuchi the same to prepared prepared her jutsu or drawn her kodachi.

"HAJIME!"

**(Grand Chase OST - Dungeon:**** Outer Walls of Serdin - Extended - Starts)**

"****‡**Doton: Daichi no Supaiku!******‡** **(Earth Style: Earth Spike)" Kurotsuchi called as a massive spike of earth shot out of the ground towards the lavender-rosette. Sakura jumped back ten meters and missed the spike as she unsheathed the Sode no Shirayuki.

Kurotsuchi went forward with a kodaichi drawn with kunai in each hand and began swiping at Sakura who easily defended with the her sword.

Sparks flew from the kunai and blades when they connected with one another. Kurotsuchi used her slim body and used her flexibility to perform a couple of very well agile and well-balanced moves as she tried to hit her in some of her vital spots.

One of her Kunai's went for the jugular showing Sakura just how serious she was being. He moved his head back and just felt the graze of the tip of the kunai hit his throat. In response he swept her legs with a vicious kick but Kurotsuchi quickly jumped in the air before she unleashed a kick of her own.

He caught the kick and threw her over his shoulder but she easily rolled with the throw.

"****‡**Doton: ****Doro no Gazō!****‡** (Earth Style: Mud Shot)" She said as glomps on mud shot out of her mouth and rocketing towards Sakura.

"****‡******Futon: Daitoppa!******‡**** (Great Breakthrough)" She said as he took a deep breath and forced a large swirl of wind out of her mouth. The wind rushed forward and knocked into the mud shots, sweeping them away or destroying the others.

_'Last time, he said Sakura had Futon, Doton and Suiton jutsu?'_ Kushina thought as she watched Sakura fighting the Iwa kunoichi in the kage's booth. _'Naruto said Sakura have three elements? She had dual Kekkai Genkai after all.'_

**==Back on the Arena==**

Sakura defended from a few quick strikes from Kurotsuchi though she was too fast and managed to block each strike and counter with her own though she would block and do the same.

Eventually her Kodachi and Naruto sword locked onto each other and began fighting for dominance. When they entered a stalemate Sakura used her superior physical strength and pushed her back and sent her flying back a couple of meters.

_'So she is not all show. She has physical strength too.'_ She thought.

Kurotsuchi easily back flipped and landed on her feet. "****‡**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!****‡**" Sakura called as three shadow clones shot forward and began attacking Kurotsuchi as Sakura placed blade on the upside down aiming at Iwa kunoichi.

"She's going for it again." Rukia said as Sakura-yuki nodded.

"It's early for her to be going for it again during the preliminary."

When she watched the clones get her in the right spot charged while holding her Zanpakutō upside down, the blade glows. **"********‡********Some no mai,****"** She said as she suddenly shot forward and she went Kurotsuchi behind.** "Tsukishiro!********‡"******

However when Kurotsuchi saw what she was doing and noticed her ready to charge, she already knew the general dynamics of the attack. She jumped onto the before pushing herself into the far distance in the air before using one of the Sakura clones and jumped onto its shoulder before pushing herself into the air.

In the air she successfully dodged the attack as Sakura went slashing motion, The circle not only freezes the ground, creating an extending pillar of light which freezes everything within the circle, above it up in the air, having missed her target. Up in the Kage box Onoki grinned at his granddaughters display.

"She dodged it." Sakura said surprised before she saw Kurotsuchi performing hand seals again.

"That trick won't work with me. You need the opponent to be staying in a spot to let it trap with a icicle pillar. It's a direct hit move so if their moving then you won't be able to hit them." She said as Sakura grinned.

"You are not like the rest. You're a real kunoichi, give me the best you got!" Sakura said before she raise her arm in the air, Kurotsuchi smirked in response. "The only real competition I get back home that is in our age range is against Naruto-kun and Haku-san."

"Well I should impress since I have a reputation to uphold. I have Iwa blood running through me and I aim to make my family proud. Is that not what you are doing?"

"Something like that though mine is only to certain members of my family. There are a few that I am showing them what they missed out on, what they did not help." He said bitterly as he glanced up at his father who sat there watching the battle with calculating eyes.

They stared towards each before they both began to make a set of hand seals, both at similar speeds and similar actions and motions.

"******‡****Katon: ****Hi Baretto no Jutsu!******‡**** (Fire Release: Comet Fire)"

Sakura reciprocated with her own. "****‡******Mizu no Ryuu!******‡**** (Water Dragon)" Swing her hand in front.

Water Dragon and fire balls rushed towards their targets at great speed but collided with one another creating a small veil of steam to begin to appear and engulf the lower field making it a little difficult for some to see what was happening.

Neither stopped their attack as fire and water rained down through the field, trying to bypass the other but neither having any success.

_'She really is pretty good.'_ Sakura thought.

_'It's to be expected that the __fiancee of the Moon Slayer would be this skilled.' _Kurotsuchi thought in return.

Deciding to take it up a notch Kurotsuchi smiled to herself before she jumped onto the high walls looking down at Naruto who stared up at her as did the others in the crowds and who was watching.

She made a few had seals before shout "******‡****Yoton:**** Yōgan no Ame!******‡**** (Lava Release: Lava Rain)" she called out as she took a deep breath and shot out large glomps of lava from her mouth high into the air and watched as it began to separate from large glomps and into small and smaller pieces until it was just like bits of hail.

One bit fell onto Sakura's shirt sleeve and quickly burnt a hole into it. Sakura quickly use her icy wind and freezed it, not wanting to get those kind of burns touch her skin. Since with her clothes can fixed by chakra.

**==At the Audience==**

"She knows **Yoton **(Lava Release)? I did not even know Iwa had any shinobi who could use that bloodline." Shizune asked as Hooded Sakura and Kakashi narrowed their eyes as did Mikoto from her seat.

"There was a clan that specialized and could use the Yoton bloodline long ago, but they got spit and separated throughout the year and got spread throughout the years similar to that of the Uzumaki does. My guess is that someone from that girls family carried the Yoton bloodline and it was passed down to her."

On the field Sakura looked at her surprise. _'Yoton huh? This takes things to a new level. I have to be more careful around her and I can't let that lava touch me of it will be lights out for me.'_ She thought.

"You look a little out of it. I hope that little treat I just gave you did not burn you too badly." She said as she grinned at him as he looked up at her.

"Not at all though I was a little surprised; this does not change the fact I will still kick your ass!" She said making her glare down at him.

"We will see who will be the one to get their ass kicked!" She said as she went through another lot of hand seals.

"****‡**Yoton: ****Yōgan Kyūryū no Jutsu!****‡** (Lava Style: Lava Torrent Jutsu)" This time a large stream of lava shot out from her mouth and rushed towards him.

Sakura quickly saw the danger and immediately jumped as far away as she could from harms way. However he noticed that when the lava hit the ground, it began to spread across the floor and slowly begin to cover the ground.

_'Lava is basically molten rock that had been super heated up and had taken a kind of middle ground between liquid and solid. Kept hot it stays as a liquid but when super cooled it will harden and become rock.'_ She thought before a thought came to his mind.

"Which means ice should be effective against it to cool it down." She muttered to herself as she drew her zanpakuto pointed at the lava and generates the blast through the tip of her zanpakuto.

"******‡****Hyōga Seiran****!******‡**** (Glacier Vapor Storm)" She said as a massive wave of ice shot forward and covered over the lava and quickly showed to have already stopped it from moving forward. The wave of ice was station just a bit into the air so the water could evenly spread over the lava and harden it to freeze the surroundings, with the crowd were stunning of Sakura fires a ice on the tip of her sword?

After a few moments the wave of ice stopped as steam was emitted from the lava and showed the lava had rapidly cooled down to formed a layer of rock on top of the surface of the field begun frozen.

"******‡****Doton:****Daichi no Supaiku Seki!******‡**** (Earth Release: Earth Spike)" Kurotsuchi called as Sakura saw that the earth layer that had been created from the lava getting cooled down suddenly shot up before the ice is crack open.

"The great thing about lava is once it has cooled down it just turns to earth, enabling me to use my arsenal of earth jutsu's." Kurotsuchi called as Sakura dodged each of the spikes though at the end the last one managed to leave a slash across her left shoulder but making her wince a little and making those watching from Iwa cheer.

Sakura shunpo'd back away from the earth as much as she could before she gripped her right fist tightly. She looked up towards Hooded Sakura who looked back at her before she gave him a nod.

"Now the tables are about to be turned." Sakura said as Kurotsuchi listened to his words and narrowed her eyes.

"Since you seem to like the flat earth so much, let's get ready to _'crumble'_...before _'Rumble!'_" She before she threw her hand up, tighten harder and struck a similar pose to Tsunade's chakra pumped into her fist. With Sakura lower her head.

**==At the Kage's Booth/Audience==**

When those from Konoha saw that stance many paled while Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade's eyes went as wide as saucers. with Hitomi that she recognized that stance.

_'She didn't teach her that move surely! But how? She never went to Tsunade for requested to be apprentice, and how did she learned THAT!'_ Jiraiya thought as he watched what Sakura was about to do.

**==At the Arena==**

In the stadium everyone waited with baited breaths before Sakura swung her chakra enhanced fist down onto the ground.

"SHANNARO!" He cried out as her fist impacted the ground. As soon as it hit the earth beneath him shook uncontrollably and gigantic cracks began to form all over the field.

Kurotsuchi looked around in a panic as she saw the cracks were forming around where she was standing. She began to wobble on her spot as the ground suddenly began bursting all around her and huge pieces of earth began shooting out of the ground as the field began tearing itself apart. As she saw Sakura raised her head and saw something on her forehead...it was purple diamond shape forehead? She knew that was one of the seals that developed by Tsunade Senju herself, how could this possible.

With the Audience. Many population impressed Sakura's strength? She is now like the 2nd Tsunade. With TenTen since she admired Tsunade to be like herself? But turns out Sakura did the first person to learned Chakra Enhance strength. With the Yuki-on'na (Sakura-yuki), she was proud of how her student did a good job to preformed her strength. She was her good disciple or future daughter-in-law. Mebuki and Kizashi was smiled of how their daughter is way talent kunoichi, and Noriko was cheer her mother for she did a one hell of a mess. Ino was shocked of how she wondered when she can punch like that, like Naruto did a one hell of a mess for breaking things. Sayuri was surprised of how she will be like Tsunade. Samui, to her credit, kept her cool, but she looked several shades paler seeing such a show of strength from such a young and inexperienced Genin, effectively making her have fear from the lore of the legendary Slug Princess, Tsunade. Omoi was now starting to think that Sakura be more dangerous than his teammates.

With the Finalist, Temari and Kankuro were disbelief of how she had a massive strength? They could tell she been holding back. Gaara was flinch of how her display of power. Sasuke was smirk at Sakura of how she did a beat a crap on Kurotsuchi for mocking himself and Sayuri. Shikamaru muttered. 'troublesome' of how Sakura did a colliding damage in the arena. now first Naruto, then Ulquiorra and now Sakura as well. Haku was wondering if her ice mirror will hold up against such a destructive punch while Zabuza was thinking the same thing with the audience.

"Man, this is so~ troublesome." Shikamaru muttered whined of how he lazy he was. Since Shikamaru always avoid his mother's frying pan of DOOM! He was forcefully by his mother for enter the chunin exams finalist.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

Raikage's bodyguards were flinch of how the civilian-born into matriarch of Kurosaki that preforms Tsunade's famous chakra enhanced strength? Since how did she pull it off. Onoki eyes widen like a fish since how could Sakura was the most talent kunoichi in Konoha, sicne he had a bad feeling if his granddaughter is defeated. Sayaki was impressed of how Sakura got a amusing skills since they found a new idol to all the kunoichi, as Kushina's and Minato's eyes nearly popped out of their skull they went so wide, as Sandaime groaned pale of how Sakura will had to become? Since He did meet the older Sakura, the alternate Sakura; she was also the disciple of Tsunade, but not just two...but THREE who had the same strength? Since Sakura-yuki (Alternate Sakura) trained by Tsunade in their past life, then Sakura-yuki trained Sakura, then that makes three after all.

_'PLEASE! Not another one!'_ Hiruzen groaned.

Orochimaru looked thoughtful as he tilted his head while in his Kazekage disguise. _'While a crude variation, it is close to what Tsunade can do. Not something I'd expect from a civilian-born. Hmm…'_

Tsuande quickly step forward smack the stone railed and demanded. "What is going on here? How did a civilian-born learned the possession of the **Chakra Enhance Strength** and the **Byakugō no In **(Strength of a Hundred Seal) like I was? That's impossible!"

"I don't know, Tsunade?" Jiraiya shook his head wondered. "Did she find you for teaching her to do THAT?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I don't know? I didn't see Sakura came to me before she became a genin?"

"You think sure about that?" Kitsune stated. "It was my wife did a good work for being an disciple of her skills." Which made the sannins plus Minato and Kushina turn to Kitsune that turns out his wife did teach Sakura like Tsunade does.

"It was your wife?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Oh yes, since my is also a Medical-nin like you." Kitsune stated, which made Tsunade winched.

"She taught her THAT?!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Yup," Kitsune (Naruto Sr) replied with a smug smile through his mask.

"Then WHERE IS SHE?!" Kushina fuirous.

Kitsune turn his head to Kushina. "You sure about that? What will happen if she used that much power when she'll punched you in the Audience. You probably would have be stuck in the wall or gone right through it or maybe send you to the moon... It's your death wish, otherwise you'll be dead." He reminded, which made Kushina flinch if she'll threaten her for she'll crushed her in her death as Kitsune (Naruto Sr) turn his head saw the crater that the punch was his future daughter in-law Sakura made.

**==At the Arena==**

_'This is not good!'_ She thought as she jumped back and tried to stick to one of the walls but when she did she saw Sakura appeared in front of her in a great burst of speed.

_'I'm ending this!'_ Sakura thought to himself before she used a chakra enhanced kick to her stomach making her lose her breath and get the wind knocked out of her and sent her into the air.

She then appeared above her in great speed again and threw her to the ground before appearing on the ground just as she was about to meet the ground.

She then raised her right leg as high as she could and just as she went past him towards the ground he swung his right leg into her back and smashed her into the ground making a small crater form from underneath her.

"******‡****Tsuutenkyaku!******‡**** (Heavenly Foot of Pain)" She said as she did the move before it was over.

She looked down towards Kurotsuchi and saw that she was still conscious but was pretty battered and would not be getting up any time soon. She sighed and swept a hand through her hair and dropped down next to her on her butt. Though her control with the super strength was good, it was still not quite enough to not leave her a little fatigued.

"You beat me..." She said sadly as she tried to raise her head but couldn't.

"I guess I did; though if it helps you gave me one hell of a fight. You did not make it easy." She said as she nodded.

"I guess that's okay then." She said as Naruto looked over towards Genma who nodded and gave the signal. "The winner of the match is Sakura Haruno!"

Once she did many in the audience cheered while the audience members from Iwa groaned a little and looked away, not happy their shinobi lost to her.

Sakura walked back to the box to find her fiancee standing there looking towards him.

**==Kage Booth==**

"So it's another Konoha filled finals. There is a surprise." 'A' said as he leaned back and put his head in his hand as he lounged lazily. Before They saw the medics taking Onoki's granddaughter to the medical ward.

"Yes though my granddaughter put up a good fight it, I guess it just was not enough. We will have to up her training." Onoki said to the big man next to him who nodded silently as he looked down towards the field. Before he grumbled of how Sakura got a put on a fight with his granddaughter.

The Kazekage turned to Minato. "I did not know Tsunade had taken on an apprentice let alone taught someone the secret to her super strength. You looked just as surprised as everyone else did. I take it you did not know?"

With Tsudade spoke in to join the conversation. "I didn't! But Shizune never told me about it. It was Kitsune's wife so sure?" As mentally thought disbelieved. _'Who taught my secrets? But it wasn't Shizune before that. That Kitsune said it was his wife taught her.'_

Inwardly Minato was more surprised at what Sakura had managed to do and knew that once they were training in one month training before the distraction begun he needed to speak with the wife of Kitsune about this with Tsunade demanded Kitune's wife taught her secrets, outwardly though he was playing it cool.

"Can we move on the next match?" Kitusne stated, which made Minato and the rest nodded for the statement of the match, so they move their attention to the arena.

**(Grand Chase OST - Dungeon:**** Outer Walls of Serdin - Extended - Ended)**

**==At the Arena==**

Genma announced. "Everyone may I had your attention please? We will had the arena fixed up for the damage, AGAIN? We will having in the short break til 2 hours everything fixed up." As that many finalist went for the break with the awkward went to W.R. for washing their faces or awkward part and buying another snacks. As the finalist went to the Audience booth for spending time with their friends, mentors and family minus Gaara and Koumori.

****==At the Finalist==****

Gaara was impatient for the next match against Sasuke til he'll get both Naruto and Sakura? But his 'mother' determent that his biju somehow he recognized this presence. As Gaara thought back to something that happened a few weeks ago.

**==Flashback Starts==**

_Gaara was hiding behind a large rock as he used his third-eye to spy on Kakashi, Itachi and Sasuke who were training._

_"Once more, Sasuke… Here I come!" Kakashi said as Gaara's hand slowly clenched itself._

_"You sure if you didn't mind for teaching THAT?" Itachi stated._

_"I'm sure of it, Itachi? Since he did learned to use 3 swords, and a bow since Naruto taught him." Kakashi stated. "Since I heard everyone from the Uchiha Clan that your little brother somehow dating the Hyuuga heiress, correct?"_

_Itachi nodded. "Yes, it seem my otouto is growing up of having a girlfriend if I want a sister-in-law as well." As then suddenly a thud, that cause them saw Sasuke collapse still like a statue broke down to pieces with a red face that he was eavesdropping about those comments. They not help with a chuckle.  
><em>

**==Flashback Ended==**

As Gaara will made his move for his 'existence' that he will made a another blood lust.

After he went to Naruto and Sakura's training regiment, then he went to followed Sasuke to his training with his sensei and his brother.

**==Flashback Started==**

_"Just keep it up, otouto." Itachi comforted his little brother._

_"Thanks Niisan? After that, we better head to Kusagakure." Sasuke stated before he got recovered by his embarrassment._

_"Why?" Kakashi wondered._

_"To obtained a sword is similar then the original 'Kusanagi' of course. I heard there is a quality of the blade so, I better need to get my hands on." Sasuke answered. "For be added one of the **Santoryu**." Itachi and Kakashi was amusing of Sasuke wants to obtained something interesting about an high-quality sword so since Itachi saw Naruto trained his little brother with Santoryu, by begin with _**_Itouryu_**_, then be begun to trained him with_**_ Nitouryu_**_ then lastly _**_Santoryu_**_? Since when the rumors of Sasuke's new kenjutsu-ryu at their clan's training grounds. Since He and their mother were concerned of Sasuke's hurt badly within his jaws? Since he was exercised? As since Itachi followed his brother since he witnessed his move that it cut the tree into pieces, but the result of Sasuke's skills amazing._

_"I see, very well, we will move the next location to Kusa by travel for training. Alright! Once more, Sasuke…" Kakashi said before he and Itachi noticed something._

_"…What is it?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi with Itachi looked towards the large rock that Gaara was hiding behind._

_"I know you're there…the bloodlust is radiating off you. Why don't you come on out…?" Kakashi said and Gaara came out from behind the rock. "It's you…?" As Sasuke quickly manifest his Genrei Kojaku aim at Gaara.  
><em>

_"...Why are you followed us?" Sasuke added._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Gaara clenches his bicep while his arms crossed with Koumori with a brood look. As Naruto and Sakura arrived back with Shunpo, followed by Sasuke's Hirenkyaku, then Haku appeared with ice-version of Shunshin. Then Shikamaru arrived with a bored look, then his siblings arrive then before they reported to their sensei? Since with Temari, she secretly for to keep her cool for make sure for make suspicious.

**==At the Arena==**

After the clean-up is done, with many crowd brought their snacks, as Genma arrived the arena and declared. "Alright, sorry to keep you Now the third match…will Sabaku no Kankuro and Shino Aburame please come down to the arena?"

**==At the Finalist Booth==**

Kankuro thought to himself, _'Ugh…this match is utterly trivial and I can't risk the secrets of Karasu (Crow) before the invasion starts or __Kamakiri (Mantis) as well.' _He then nodded to his sister and shouted, "Proctor, I withdraw."

"Well, that's not my problem. Alright then, the next fight will be between Nara Shikamaru and Temari." Genma called.

That statement surprised the crowd as well as Shino himself and like all Aburame, he sought to know why and discreetly sent a bug over to Kankuro's shoulder just as Temari then got her fan off her back, unfolded it and waved it, creating a gust of wind. She then jumped on top of the fan and sailed down towards the ground.

**==At the Finalist==**

Temari smirked and then got on her fan and landed on the battle arena.

"Well, you're in a hurry to fight. Alright, final candidate, get down here." Genma said.

_'Maybe I should withdraw too...'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Shikamaru! Don't even think about withdraw this match." Naruto stated.

"And get your ass down there and fight, damn it!" Sasuke added as he and Naruto kicked Shikamaru off the railing and into the arena floor.

_'That's gotta hurt.'_ Temari thought.

_'Damn that_ troublesome_ Sasuke and Naruto.'_ Shikamaru thought.

The crowd was booing and throwing garbage at the boy.

Temari said, "C'mon, get up! Are you going to just lie down all day?"

Shikamaru looked at Temari and thought, _'__'Oh for kami's sake._ _I got stuck with a girl again?'_

**==At the Audiance==**

_'Then again, he never had any interest in doing anything from the moment I met him.'_ Asuma thought.

_'His is more lazier then Captain Shunsui/Starrk.'_ The Ichigo Group and Shinigami thought the same thing that Shikamaru is more lazier then the Shinigami Captain of Squad 8 and Former Espada 1.

With Shunsui hiding in the Kyokkou Bakudo with a smile. _'Well I kinda like this kid before I'll meet him.'_

With Starrk? Since before he did met him before Chouji drag his friend in Urahara Shop since it open into business._ 'Well, It looks like Naruto-san told me that he always like watching the clouds.'_

"That damn Shikamaru better do something or else I'm going to beat the crap out of him!" Ino growled as her hair started to move.

"I don't think that's the right way to motivate someone." Sayuri said with a sweatdrop.

Which made Lilynette flinch as she turn her glance at Ino sitting next to Sayuri what she heard. "Hey!"

That made Ino turn her attention. "What?"

"You know I started to like you when you had the same statement like I was when having Starrk for his lazy problems." Lilynette stated.

"Really?" Ino exclaimed, with Lilynette nodded.

"Names Lilynette by the way." Lilynette introduce.

"Ino." Ino said.

As Lilynette stood and move in to Ino, as she went to sit besides Ino and said. "Let's see if he is more lazier then Starrk." While watching the match.

"You mean the tall brown haired man sitting next to you?" Ino describe, with the mint-haired Arrancar nodded.

**==At the Finalist Booth==**

"Look Shikamaru, I don't care if you kick her ass or she kicks your ass, just fight already! I'm bored!" Sasuke roared.

"Just get on with it, you lazy bum!" Sakura exclaimed, with Naruto shook his head admitted as he look glance at Sasuke. Naruto eyed the new chokuto on his hip next to a normal katana and looked into Sasuke's eyes to smirk, "How was your training?"

"Brutal, but I will survive." Sasuke commented. "Since I been rested in last week for the finals, so I had time to spend with my parents. After we went to Kusa."

"That's good to hear, so any regards?"

"Yes, I did…Nii-san said; now don't go showing off too much. Remember, eyes see everything and snakes tend to love high places. And Kaa-san said to be careful." Which made Naruto nodded understanded.

As they went back their attention on Shikamaru's match.

**==At the Arena==**

"If you're not going to attack then I will!" Temari said and then grabbed her fan and ran toward Shikamaru.

Genma said, "Hey, the match hasn't started!"

Temari didn't hear him and crashed the iron fan on Shikamaru, but the lazy boy quickly took out two kunai and embedded into the wall behind him.

"You know…" she looked up to see Shikamaru standing on top of the kunai with his hands in his pockets, "I hate to fight and I don't care about being Chunin, but I can't stand losing to a woman. So I'll guess I will take you on." He said with a grin.

_'This guy's quick at running away.' _Temari smirked as she opened her fan and blew a wind strike at him. Smoke billowed and Temari looked in the corner of her eye. "Well, he's great at running."

**==At the Finalist==**

Naruto shook his head while smirking, "No, Shikamaru may be lazy, but he hides his potential. He is able to think ahead at every possible situation and makes strategical moves against his opponents…but most likely he is going to win, but quit."

**==At the Arena==**

_'But I can't really hit a girl too.'_ Shikamaru thought as he hid behind the tree.

Temari thought, _'Okay, he is a ninja that uses shadows and probably trying to lure me into the trees….Like I will fall for that.'_

_'Damn it, why am always the one who has to fight a girl. Makes me look sexist.'_ Shikamaru thought.

**==At the Audience==**

"That's the way Shikamaru! Now beat the crap out of her with your 16-hit combo!" Ino said as she cheered for her teammate. Which made Lilynette laughed.

_'Since when did Shikamaru have a 16-hit combo?'_ Sayuri and Rukia thought.

"Can't believe your friend is lazier then Captain Kyouraku." Marichiyo stated.

"You said it? Since Naruto told us you guys were similarity then us. But I would never think Shikamaru would be fighting in the finals. He is lazy after all." Chouji said as he ate another chip.

"Don't say that. Shikamaru is very good at devising strategies and it was thanks to him that we survived all the way to the preliminaries. Besides, before you came Shikamaru actually jumped down into the arena. I've never seen him this motivated before. BEAT HER UP, SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled.

**==At the Finalist==**

"Man this is so boring, I'm going to sleep." Sasuke said and went to sleep.

Naruto and Sakura face-palmed heavily groaned.

Kuromori/Ulquiorra still brood emotionless, since this boy is similar then his former Espada comrade. Since before he sensed his presence of his comrades were being here.

**==At the Arena==**

_'Oh man, the clouds are so nice, all peaceful and free. To be honest, I have no motivation to begin with, all I wanted was to be an average ninja and then marry an average wife, have children who become successful and retire.'_ Shikamaru thought lazily as he looked at the clouds._ 'But I guess things don't always go your (troublesome).'_Shikamaru thought as he stood up and grinned.

Temari thought, _'What the hell? Is he mocking me with that smile of his?'_

She shouted, swinging her fan, "****‡**Ninpou: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!******‡**** (Ninja Art: Sickling Winds)" She swung her fan and unleashed the flurry of sharp winds toward Shikamaru and even the crowd felt it in the arena.

With Tenten in the audience and thought, _'__Now I see how she deflected my weapons. That move was the one that knocked me out cold. Shikamaru has his hands full._ _Next time, it won't be the same!'_

Temari smirked but then saw Shikamaru's shadow technique head for her and she did a couple of flips to get farther away from it. When the shadow reached its limit and retreated, she then traced a line on the ground with her fan.

'**Kagemane No Jutsu** (Shadow Imitation Technique). Heh, I've figured out its nature. Looks like there's a limit to how you can stretch, shrink, and transform your shadow. No matter how you much you want to stretch or transform it, you can only stretch it as much as its surface area. Isn't that right?" Temari asked as she finished her explanation.

"That's right." Shikamaru replied with a smirk.

_'Even if I assume that he used the stage wall's shadow to increase his shadow's range, this is as far as his shadow stretches; 15 meters and 32 centimeters. ___He can use other shadows, but he can't control them, so he is using the shaded area to increase his length. But unfortunately no matter if he goes to the edge, the length will be the same.' __Temari thought as he put her fan on the line.

**==At the Finalist==**

_'She used her fan to measure the shadow's range and on top of that Temari is better with long-range combat than close combat. She's practically got this in the bag.'_ Kankurou thought before he said, "Temari is better at long-range fighting, this match is over."

Naruto smiled, "Nope, not yet!"

Shikamaru leaned against the wall and then looked at the girl before then closing his eyes and put his hands together in the form of a seal.

**==At the Audience==**

"What kind of seal is this?" Kurenai asked as she was sitting next to Asuma.

"That's no seal." Asuma said as he recognized it.

"Then what is it?" Kurenai asked.

"That's a habit of is, he does it every time he needs to think of a plan. You see, Shikamaru thinks like an old man and likes to play shougi and board games against me. Every time I had him cornered, he assumed that position to come up with a counter-attack and I've never beaten him." Asuma said.

"But this isn't a shougi game, this is real-life combat." Kurenai countered.

"But I've heard that the pieces used for devising war games eventually ended up in games like that. So in layman's terms, Shikamaru is like a clever strategist." Asuma said.

"But when I looked at his grades during the Academy, he was dead last." Kurenai said. **(AN: Shikamaru maybe a Dead Last like Chouji or Kiba? Since he always lay at the time.)**

"Hmm. That's because he said it was too troublesome to move his pencil in the academy written test and as a result, he always slept during the test. But because he was so good at strategy games, it didn't make sense to me so I decided to give him a test in terms of a game to test his intelligence." Asuma said. "Ever since Naruto was around? He always had a best grade and spending time with his friends like Shikamaru and his girlfriend or 'fiancee' Sakura at the time."

"And how did he do?" Kurenai asked.

"He's clever all right, he possess an I.Q of over 200." Asuma said.

"200?" Kurenai repeated, stunned.

**==At the Finalist - Before Shikamaru made a thinking pose==**

Naruto explained, "Even though his grades were as bad as Kiba or Chouji, he often said that he was too lazy to pick up his pencil to write, but he loves to play shogi a lot. Whenever he gets in a tight spot, he assumes that pose…his sensei Asuma gave him an IQ test in shogi form and found out that his IQ…is over 200, he is a freaking genius less equal then mine."

Kankuro said. "So he might win, not quit."

Naruto answered, "We will see, he is out of his pose now."

**==At the Arena==**

Shikamaru then opened his eyes, ending his pose.

"He's now going to begin!" Asuma and Naruto said at the audience and finalist booth.

"Hmm, it looks like you are a bit motivated." Temari smirked and then fired off another attack and Shikamaru took out a kunai and ran off, "Oh no you don't!" Temari said and made her attack follow Shikamaru, who then had to take off his vest.

"Are you sure he has a plan?" Kurenai asked and Asuma didn't know how to answer at the .

"It is no use trying to hide! Stop running or give up!" Temari yelled and fired her attack once more.

Suddenly, two kunais came at her one over the other but she was able to dodge them as one below struck the ground close to her while the other one above flew further away. Then another from a different direction flew at her and she also blocked it but then Shikamaru's shadow technique headed straight for her.

Then Shikamaru's shadow sprang in action. Temari thought, _'Nice try, but your shadow can't pass this line….wait, hold on….aw, shit!' _The shadow, sure enough, passes over the line, making the wind user sprang backwards yet she then realized that the shadow was going to reach her and thus she backed away a bit more to be out of its range.

"So you figured out, huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"So you were killing time to wait for the sun to set in order to extend the range of your shadow. When the sun sets down, shadows grow, correct?" Temari said.

**==At the Audience==**

"Damn, he was so close!" Ino complained.

"Tell me about it." Rukia agreed.

"But how can he use his shadow?" Chouji asked.

"As long as there is light, there will always be a shadow inside a shadow. You really don't know a thing about Shikamaru." Ino said, reprimanding the boy.

"Man this kid is good." Marechiryo admitted while eating one of Chouji's chips.

**==Back at the Arena==**

"I see…" She stated, "You used those kunai as distractions to keep me occupied while the sun moves, giving me more leverage. This should be your limit now. Before Temari thought._ 'Calculating the sun's height and his current attack range, he cannot go further than this.'_

Shikamaru said nothing, staring at her and with Kankuro yelled out, "Temari! Look above you!"

"Huh?" Temari said as she looked above to see a makeshift parachute made out of Shikamaru's shirt and a kunai attached to the bottom of it.

_'Brilliant.'_ Shino thought.

"What the?" Temari said as she looked up while at the same time a shadow was starting to form right next to her. _'Shit! Son of a...'_ Temari cursed mentally as she finally noticed the forming and shadow and then started to back away.

"I won't let you get away!" Shikamaru yelled.

_'I'd never guessed he would use his vest as a parachute to give himself more shadows to work with. This guy is really something with his shadow attacks. He forced me to keep my attention on the ground so I wouldn't be able to focus on his parachute and now...if I focus on the parachute, I'll be distracted from his ground attacks. What a nasty tactic...but now it's crystal clear what the _**_Kagemane No Jutsu_**_ is truly about. The technique is like a flexible glue-trap where you can change the shape of your shadow as long you maintain its natural surface area. Plus you can use any other shadows in the path of your shadow in the path of your shadow to extend its length.' _Temari thought. She finally was able to outrun the shadow attack as it stopped and she looked at Shikamaru with a sneer on her face.

"You managed to dodge me again, huh." Shikamaru said.

**==At the Audience==**

Many judges about the performance of Shikamaru's dis[play? Since during the previous matches? Since both Naruto and Sakur a were an excellent shinobi; first Naruto overpowered the Hitomi the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, the Koumori the same against Yugito, Haku defeat the Nadeshiko Kunoichi for marriage match, then Sakura became the 2nd Tsunade against the 3rd Tsuchikage's granddaughter, and lastly Shikamaru's excellent strategist.

"It doesn't look like his plans are working that well." Kurenai said.

"The problem is that his opponent is also a good strategist." Asuma said.

"I'd say, he is better then I was. with comes with strategy." Uryu stated. While Kisuke and Yoruichi were impressed of Shikamaru's knowledge. Since Kisuke is also the Master Strategist. As the Shop-owner comment. "Well, what a surprised? This kid is pretty good smart." Before he took out his fan.

**==At the Arena==**

_'If i don't get this over with his advantage will keep growing. I need to finished this quickly, ___his shadow will move farther as the sun moves,_' _Temari thought and she then put her fan to the ground._ 'So_ _I'll use the bunshin no jutsu (Clone Technique) to create a clone and make him jump at it. Then while he's doing that, I'll build up my chakra to the maximum level and then hit him with a full force Kamaitachi to rip him apart.' _Temari thought, then saw his shadow retreating and before she look around for there's a shadow._ '__Now where is his shadow…good, it's nowhere near me.'_

As then started to go for the bunshin technique and muttered. "Bunshin no…" Whensuddenly she froze with her eyes widened and thought, _"W-What? It can't move! My body. I-I'm frozen?"_

"**‡Kagemane Mokushi No Jutsu******‡** **(Shadow Imitation Spot Technique) success." Shikamaru said.

"Kagemane Mokushi No Jutsu?" Everyone asked. With Shikaku was serious that his son that he learned that jutsu from one of the clan's arts.

"**The Kagemane Mokushi No Jutsu** is a jutsu that is used in conjunction with the **Kageten** (Shadow spot), a creature created out of the shadows. My family over the years became so good with shadows that it enabled them to even create weapons or creatures out of them and the Kageten is one. You see, it is a sort of symbiote that can capture others by gluing itself into their shadows." Shikamaru explained.

"But that doesn't explain how you were able to capture me?" Temari asked.

"You remember that time when I threw three kunais at you? Well, there were two that I threw first and one landed next to you while the other landed further ahead and guess where you are?" Shikamaru smirked, and turned his head and so did she and when she did, she saw a huge spot over her shadow, "That's the spot where the kunai landed and that kunai was actually the Kageten in the form of a kunai that I threw over the other kunai so I can miss you so that you would think I overthrew you when in reality, it was because I was actually throwing it at a spot to trap your shadow with, hence the parachute diversion." Shikamaru said.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that the parachute was a diversion?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"Yep. The parachute was a way to keep on moving you until you were close enough for the kageten to do its trick. Just like in shogi, you win or lose with the first move." Shikamaru said.

Temari gritted her teeth while Shikamaru said, "However, Checkmate!"

**==At the Audience/Finalist Booth==**

_'Before they knew it, the whole crowd got wrapped up in the match…'_ Kotetsu thought.

_'This kid who hadn't made an impression on anyone ends up being a total dark horse…'_ Izumo thought.

Naruto said while smirking, "Wait for it!"

Ino shouted. "Go!"

Choji munched ferociously as Shikamaru and Temari walked towards each other on the arena, then they both raised their hands as the shadow wielder said, "And that's it…I quit this one."

"NANI?" Everyone yelled while Ichigo group anime-style collapsed with a loud thud.

"Huh? What the heck did you say?" Ino said surprised.

"I told you he was gonna quit…you really don't know anything about Shikamaru, do you?" Choji said as he continued to eat his chips.

Both Lilynette and Ino eye brows twitching as they stood and exclaimed. "DAMN THAT LAZYBONES!"

**==At the Arena==**

"Wh-what?" Temari asked. "What did you say?"

"Listen, all of these moves I did used all of my chakra so I can only hold you for ten seconds, and after going through 200 moves, this is the only viable option. Besides, one match is enough for me, having to do another would be way too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

_'What a weird kid.'_ Genma thought, "The winner is Sabaku no Temari." He announced.

"So Shino, Haku, Naruto, Sakura, what happened?" Sasuke asked as he woke up.

"Nothing, except that Shikamaru forfeited due to lack of chakra despite having the strategic advantage." Shino replied.

"I agreed with Shino-san." Haku stated.

"He maybe didn't have enough chakra? He is still a one lazy ass." Naruto said admitted.

"I see, typical Shikamaru." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto looked around and mused to himself, _'Well, that was a long fight. Oh, well, better congratulate them.' _The Kurosaki Head shunpo into the arena and walked toward Shikamaru and Temari, "That was a good match, Shikamaru."

"Thanks, but I still hate you and Sasuke."

****==At the Audience==****

"I can't believe he actually gave up!" Ino yelled whining. "Argh! THAT BAKA! What a waste. Why…? He could have become a Chunin!"

"I told you he would give up, guess you don't him well enough." Chouji said as he was munching on his chips. "But come on, it's Shikamaru's Shikamaru."

"Yeah, unlike the captains they were good at strategy." Marechiyo said.

"Even despite giving up, he definitely has the make-up of a chunnin. His intellect and strategy-making are beyond that of a genin and if this was a real mission, he would have succeeded." Kurenai said.

"Sheesh… does he have any will to fight…?" Kurenai asked.

"And on top of that, his lack of motivation actually allows him to be extremely calm and composed in missions, thus making him even more successful." Asuma added. "But I really don't know… It's a mystery."

_'And yet, that kid's knowledge and strategy are already definitely beyond Genin level… if this had been an actual mission with him as a member of a basic 4-man platoon, Shikamaru's victory would have been assured when he captured Temari. It's a case of winning the battle, but losing the match.'_ Kurenai thought.

_'It's disappointing that he doesn't seem eager to fight, but… you could say that it's because he has the ability to coolly analyze any and all situations. Because he is thoroughly aware of his own knowledge and skills, he doesn't panic or become hot-headed in the midst of battle. And that is how – even if he finds himself in the worst fix – he can clearly retreat. I suspect – in terms of the psychological profiles deemed essential in Chunin – Shikamaru's got the most important one… the disposition of a natural leader!' _Asuma thought.

"That Shikamaru kid is unlike the others. He definitely could have won if he didn't give up sooner though but unlike Sasuke or Neji, he thinks like a chunnin would, not a genin." Izumo said. "If we assess him as a platoon leader, the ability to protect and safely get one's soldiers out of danger is even more important than carrying out one's mission…"

"Definitely." Kotetsu said. "In the case of intelligence gathering, completing the mission, but getting wiped out is not a viable option… Unless you can balance risks and sacrifices against the mission and proceed with survival as your foremost concern… you don't have what it takes to be a Chunin…"

"Along those lines, neither our little brother Naruto nor Sasuke are qualified, although they make perfectly good Genin! Well, I still think Shikamaru gave up too early too, but… what do you think?" Izumo said.

"What do I think…? I think he definitely more promise than Naruto…to become a Chunin…" Kotetsu said.

**==At the Finalist Booth==**

"Geez Shikamaru, did you really have to give up?" Sasuke asked. Before Naruto brought Shikamaru in the booth. Til Naruto went to his Sakura.

"Like I said, one match is enough and besides that, it would be too troublesome to fight either you or Naruto." Shikamaru replied with a sigh.

"Come on, lighten up!" Naruto stated, as he glance at Sasuke. "I guess it's your turn, Sasuke."

"Hm, and this time. I will show the whole Elemental Nations for being the first Ninja Quincy." Sasuke declared.

"Good, now get in there." Naruto said.

"And Good luck." Sakura added.

"Hm." Sasuke replied then flying screen step to the arena.

_'Heh__… acting all high and mighty… even though he's inconvenienced everyone!'_ Shikamaru thought.

**==At the Audience==**

"Hey…I think it's…" Ino started.

"It's Sasuke's match, all right!" Lee said as he and Guy joined up along with Yakumo.

"Lee-san! Yakumo-san!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"Hi everyone." Yakumo greeted.

"Yo, Gai! And you too, Lee… Are you all right now?" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi!" Gai said.

With Ichigo group saw Lee's expression of how he look depressed. As the rest of the Shinigami saw the young taijutsu expert.

"How are you doing, kid?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine, Ichigo-san? Since I've heard that you were Naruto-kun's uncle." Lee stated, which made Ichigo nodded for understand.

"Hey, Sayuri! Your team's kinda pretty awesome along with Naruto-kun's team…! I mean… I never imagined Naruto would beat Namikaze…and your brother's the Uchiha's first Quincy in your clan…with everyone itching to watch his match!" Ino said.

_'Sasuke is fighting that Suna ninja Gaara, whom I was powerless against…and Naruto-kun won against Hitomi-san whom I have always wanted to defeat… Why…why am I so…jealous?'_ Lee thought as he looked down on the floor.

_'Lee…'_ Gai thought.

**==At the Finalist==**

Temari jumped up to where the applicants were and Kankuro said "H-hey, it's almost time…well I think the Uchiha's next, right?"

"Yeah. I guess." Temari said, as her eyes glance at Gaara. _'Gaara...since you had your first friend before what happen.'_ She thought with concerned. Since she was concern her little brother's first friend.

_'Well, I've gotta admit, I've kinda been looking forward to this match too…'_ Shikamaru thought.

**==At the Arena==**

With Sasuke arrived the arena, ass the Uchiha Quincy glance at Genma with a nodded, with the protor nodded for respond, sine he knew the invasion for preparation.

Genma looked up at Gaara, "Gaara, you can come down for your fight now." Gaara turned to walk down the stairs to the center of the arena.

**==At the Finalist/Applicant==**

_'Sh-shoot… I haven't seen Gaara this bad in a while…'_ Temari thought.

"…H-hey Gaara… don't forget about the plan, all ri…" Kankuro was stooped from saying more when Temari put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't talk to him right now…he'll kill you!" She whispered before Gaara began walking down the stairs.

****==At the Audience==****

With Kakashi looked around and noticed that there were only eight ANBU in the entire stadium. As Kakashi saw Itachi and Yugao were on the duty? Since I had a feeling that they're curious of Naruto's or Sakura's match. They were impressed their little brother-figured.

"Only eight ANBU for this huge stadium…? Two platoons aren't enough… What is sensei's thinking…?" He said quietly. But...he saw numerous hooded figures all over the stadium same as the ANBU._ 'Hmmm? Who are these guys?'_

"Well…not knowing how the enemy is going to act…the ANBU have probably also been dispersed and stationed around key parts of the village." Gai said.

"And what about those guys with wearing hoods?" Kakashi wondered.

Ichigo joined their conversation. "It was Naruto's idea."

"It's Naruto's idea, Ichigo-san?" Kakashi said. "Then why are they're here like the Kido Corp?"

"Like what Gai-san said." Ichigo answered.

"I see, where are the rest?" Kakashi asked.

"Scattered around the village for patrol." Ichigo answer, before mentally adding. _'In prepared.'_

Kakashi nodded for understand. But without notice there's a seal on Ichigo's neck on his shihakusho.

**==At the Finalist/Applicant==**

Naruto had listened in on his uncle, Kakashi and Gai's conversation thanks to the mind-link communication seal he modified it during their one month training; since it also to listen the conversation like a transmitter and reciever.

_'E__nemy? So are they talking about that Orochimaru, huh? Good thing we prepared to mobilized like tou-san said.'_ Naruto thought before he decided to go and talk to Kakashi or his uncle, hoping to find out what's going on and also tell him about what Gaara is. Before he glance at Sakura. _'Sakura, be ready, and informed Temari?'_

_'Hai, koi.'_ Sakura replied as Naruto lefted.

"Hey, Naruto! Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked before he decided to follow the blond.

****==At the Kage's Booth==****

The Kazekage chuckled, "Well, well. It seems that the main event will go on after all."

Hiruzen chuckled, "It seems so. It looks like you're excited to see the Fugaku's son in action."

The Kazekage looked into the stadium, "Only the best opponent will do for our Gaara-kun. Who better than an Uchiha to fight him?"

The Sandaime Hokage gave him a cold stare, "So…Fugaku's youngest son interests you, eh Orochimaru?" Letting the kages and 2 sannin attention of Sandaime's conversation.

The Kazekage's eyes almost bulged out of his head, "H-how, I mean what are you talking about?"

Hiruzen smirked, "Well I didn't actually know. But your reaction kind of gave you away. Besides, if I was actually wrong then I could've chalked it up to senility and carried on."

The 'Kazekage' growled softly, "So now what do we do old man?"

Hiruzen's smirk never left, "Why watch the proceedings of course. After all, it has been such a long time since I've spent any time with you my student." He took out his pipe, smirk firmly in place, "We should take this time to… catch up."

_'What was Hiruzen talking about?'_ Minato suspicious, but before realized it. _'Wait a minute! Ryuusa-dono never said anything about his daughter nor his youngest son?'_ As Minato felt strange with the Kagekage before the comment about their skills.

Orochimaru had no clue on what to do at this point. He was absolutely sure that Konoha would have no idea of his attack, he racked his brain trying to come up with a reason for his failed planning. The only question left was if he should still give the signal to attack, or if he was completely compromised. As the medic came in to the booth, with Raikage 'A' stated. "How is Yugito?"

**"She's fine, Raikage-sama, most of his wounds were just superficial, right now he's just tired from using so much Chakra."**

After hearing this, the Raikage nodded, pleased that Yugito would recover without incident. But even so it did not settle his concerns about Iwa's Koumori and his unlike demonic powers from **Resurrección** of what Sandaime or Kitsune called it.

**==At the Hallway==**

Naruto went to the corners as he leding aginst the wall before Shikamaru appeared and said. "Naruto, where you goi-"

"Shh!" Naruto interrupted to silent before he point is thump on the corner. As Shikamaru approaches then take his glance. Before Naruto whispered. "**‡****Bakudo #26. **Kyokkō.**‡** (Bent Light)" As the reiatsu engulfed Naruto and Shikamaru to conceal their presence like a genjutsu in the bending light. Naruto whispered. "Shikamaru, don't even say a word?" With the shadow user nodded.

They saw two men with a symbol of Taki confront Gaara with kunai drawn, "Our boss has lost enough money today with his betting, the green-eyed demon from Iwa couldn't beat the Kumo-bitch. We can't let you win your fight as well."

The other man walked towards Gaara, "You punks think that the chunin exams are all about you. They're actually about the men investing in you, so let's give you an idea of what you're getting into."

As the men approached Gaara his sand came sprawling out of his gourd and covered the two men. As the sand dragged them into the shadows the screams of the men were silenced by a crunching noise. Gaara simply came walking out and proceeded past Naruto and Shikamaru down the stairs while they been conceal.

As his footsteps vanished from sound, Naruto dispelled the bakudo Shikamaru shook until vomiting over the railing, Naruto just shook until he grabbed his hands to settle himself. Shikamaru stopped heaving to talk, "That… That could have been us… If we were just a few seconds sooner then he would have crushed us instead."

Naruto looked at the hallway, blood began seeping from the shadows. Naruto shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts, "Sasuke is going to fight Gaara, right?"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, "Naruto… We have to stop this fight."

"No need." Naruto replied.

Shikamaru exclaimed. "Why now?!"

"Let's head to back to the finalist booth to find out for prepared to mobilized." Naruto stated.

"What did you mean...'prepared to mobilized'?" Shikamaru asked in curious.

"Oh don't worry? My uncle and his 'friends' were starting to get ready in no time." Naruto said, as turn his head to the corner, then turn his head to Shikamaru. "*sighed*Shikamaru...there is you should know..."

**==At the Arena==**

Gaara arrive the arena as he glance at Sasuke with his swords on his hips, as they stared each other while walking until Gaara is on the area stand facing with Sasuke, while they ignored the crowds cheering, since Sasuke tighten his gloves, as Gaara remove the cork on the gourd.

"Okay you two, I'll keep it short. You win by either defeating, killing or making your opponent forfeit, and if I see fit, I will step in to stop match. With that said, BEGIN!" Genma said and then backed away from the two youths.

**Chapter 23 Ended**

**==Sakura's Techniques==**

Byakugō no In (Purple), Tsuutenkyaku (Heavenly Foot of Pain), Fuuton: Daitoppa,

**==Kurotsuchi's Techniques==**

Doton: Daichi no Supaiku(Earth Style: Earth Spike), Doton: Doro no Gazō (Earth Style: Mud Shot), Katon: Hi Baretto no Jutsu (Fire Release: Comet Fire), Yoton: Yōgan no Ame(Lava Release: Lava Rain), Yoton:Yōgan Kyūryū no Jutsu (Lava Style: Lava Torrent Jutsu), Doton:Daichi no Supaiku Seki (Earth Release: Earth Spike),

**==Shikamaru's Techniques==**

Kagemane Mokushi No Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Spot Technique),

**==Temari's Techniques==**

Kamatachi, Bunshin,

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 Complete<strong>  
><strong>Date: <strong>8/23/2014/5:06pm - 8/24/2014/3:32am

Edit: 4/8/2015/2015/7:35am

**It had seems Sakura beat Kurotsuchi with a hard luck. So that was a explosion match. Since I don't had a choice. Since I made a better chapter then the rest of them? So I will keep going for at least. Please leave a Review, but not the same crappy one as well, Peace out and Later!**


	26. Chapter 25: Quincy Vs Sand Demon

Chapter 25: Quincy Vs Sand Demon

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story / Less Namikaze Bashing / Space/Time Dimensional

_The Cross of Light and Third Blades, The Maniac Raccoon and the Shadow of Desert_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: During all the chapters I made? Since I listed the reference of this story? Since I had decide which reference the items, techniques and Arsenals from Animes or Movies:<strong>

**One Piece/Assassin's Creed/Transformers Movies or Anime/Final Fantasy series/Devil May Cry/Fairy Tail/Megaman Series/Elder Scrolls/ (Soon)**

**The Additions will wait til then...soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously - Recap)<strong>

_Gaara arrive the arena as he glance at Sasuke with his swords on his hips, as they stared each other while walking until Gaara is on the area stand facing with Sasuke, while they ignored the crowds cheering, since Sasuke tighten his gloves, as Gaara remove the cork on the gourd."Okay you two, I'll keep it short. You win by either defeating, killing or making your opponent forfeit, and if I see fit, I will step in to stop match. With that said, BEGIN!" Genma said and then backed away from the two youths. _

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Starts)<strong>

Sasuke immediately got into his stance by before drawn Yubashiri on his back and while Gaara's sand started to leak from his gourd.

_'So this is the sand of Shukaku the Ichibi that I know about it…'_ He thought just before Gaara got an intense headache and he brought his hand up to his forehead.

"Please…don't be so angry…kaa-san…" He said.

_'It seems he had a some insomnia about him…? I think something I know someone messing his seal.'_ Sasuke thought.

"I…gave you bad-tasting blood earlier. Didn't I…? I'm sorry… But…don't worry…this time… I'm sure it'll be really tasty…" Gaara said himself.

**==At the Finalist/Applicant==**

"The "Conversation" has started already…this is not good." Kankuro said.

"I've never seen Gaara so worked up before a battle even started… that's how much of an opponent Sasuke is…" Temari said.

**==With Baki - At the Audience==**

"It seems to have settled down." Baki said when he noticed that Gaara's headache faded with a final pulse of pain.

**==At the Arena==**

"Come." Gaara simply said.

"Here I come." Sasuke said before drawing two shuriken and throwing them at Gaara, but a column of sand rose up from the ground and shaped itself into a clone of Gaara as it caught the shuriken.

**==At the Finalist/Applicant==**

"His sand shield transformed into a Suna Bunshin…!" Temari said.

**==At the Arena==**

Sasuke then charged at Gaara, but the Suna Bunshin sent a wave of sand out of its stomach at the Uchiha.

Sasuke jumped up in the air to avoid the sand, but the Bunshin threw the shuriken at the Genin, but Sasuke threw two other shuriken and hit the two that the clone had thrown. As Sasuke approached the ground, he moved in to slashes the Bunshin, but said Bunshin held its arms up in front of itself in hopes to stop the slash, but Sasuke cuts right through both arms. The Uchiha then landed on the ground with his hands, but pushed off to land on his feet before he swung the back of his left arm into the clone's neck, but the clone smirked as sand suddenly enveloped Sasuke's arm, but then Sasuke smirked.

"Now, you can't dodge!" Sasuke said before raise his sword sidewards. "**‡Sanjuroku Pound Ho!‡** (36-Pound Cannon/Phoenix)" swung his sword create a spiral wave and flew straight into the Suna Bunshin, which it explodes and causing it to revert back into sand, leaving Gaara now open to attack.

Not wanting to waste an opportunity to gain the advantage Sasuke immediately closed in on the Suna-nin and attempted a forward punch to the face. But before his fist could even come close to connecting, Gaara's sand moved in between them and blocked Sasuke's punch.

After blocking Sasuke's punch, Gaara's sand quickly moved around the young Uchiha and attempted to envelope him from all sides. But before it could close in on raven haired boy, he disappeared in a blur.

After Sasuke disappeared, Gaara quickly turned around to try and find him, only to be sent flying across the ground by a powerful right hook to the face from Sasuke.

In that instant a shocked looks appeared on everyone's faces, where many, were having a sudden flash of déjà vu from the preliminaries.

Sasuke then rushed at the brown-haired Jinchuriki and a wall of sand came up in front of him, but the Uchiha smirked before vanishing and Gaara's eyes widened as he realized that Sasuke was now behind him.

'_Fast! Just like…him…'_ Gaara thought before Sasuke punched him in the face so hard that the sand armor began to crack and the Jinchuriki was sent flying backwards before the sand caught him.

**==At the Audience Stand/Finalist==**

Sayuri, Ino, Choji, Lee, Guy, Kakashi and the rest were amused of his skills.

_'He's quick! He's almost as fast as Lee's average speed…and…'_ Guy thought.

_'_…_His stance matches…my Taijutsu image!'_ Lee thought. _'No...it's different?'_

Naruto thought, _'So Kakashi had improved it by using Lee's speed to get past Gaara unlike Shunpo, Hirenkyaku and Sonido, no doubt he had to use the Sharingan to visualize Lee's speed. And good thing I give a scroll for him.'_

"Unreal, he's moving almost as fast as that Lee guy without his weights." Shikamaru said in surprise.

"It's not just that, he's also mimicking Lee's movements from Kakashi-san. And even I taught him a thing or two from both Tai and Kenjutsu for his arsenals...and also his Quincy Arts." Naruto said who was just as surprised as Shikamaru. He even recognized some of Sasuke's moves, since Lee fought Gaara a month ago.

**==At the Arena==**

Seeing that his attack did little damage, Sasuke finally activated his Sharingan and charged head on at Gaara with an impressive burst of speed.

"Is that your **Suna no Yoroi** (Sand Armor)?" Sasuke asked as he had assumed a kenjutsu stance, in one handed before the other took out his one of the Seele Schneider.

_'Looks like my punch nor slashes wasn't as effective as I thought.'_ The Uchiha heir thought, when he saw cracks appear around Gaara's face as he slowly got back onto his feet. Figuring that Gaara also covered his body in sand, to act like armour and protect him from any damage.

"Come!" He sped through Gaara, but the sand tried to stop him from the front, but Sasuke veered behind him and twisted through the sand to kick Gaara away.

**(Naruto OST-Beautiful Green Wild Beast - Start)**

Sasuke taunted, "What's wrong…is that it?" with a confident smirk as he looked at Gaara, who was getting back onto his feet and glaring at the dark haired boy. "If I have to, I'll tear that armour of your piece by piece." Before he drew a normal chokutō on his hip that belongs to the Uchiha armory...that was his first chokutō that Naruto trained him.

With another burst of high speed, Sasuke moved toward Gaara and began to circle around him in high speed, making it impossible for Gaara's sand to lock on him.

Realizing that his sand couldn't keep up with Sasuke's new found speed, Gaara had his sand move around him defensive position, so that he could block an attack from any direction. But before his defense could be fully formed, Sasuke once again maneuvered past Gaara's sand and inside his safe zone. After which he then dealt a sharp kick to the side of the red head's face, causing him to fall back, but before he could hit the ground. Sasuke grabbed hold of his clothing and pulled him back where he delivered a strong knee to the gut, causing Gaara to fall to knees in pain.

When Gaara feel to his knees, Sasuke quickly jumped back, putting some distance between him and the Suna Genin, where he then began to pant slightly.

**(Naruto Ost-Beautiful Green Wild Beast - Ended)**

**==At the Audience==**

Kakashi thought,_ 'Don't get cocky now, Sasuke.'_

Sasuke moved in a circle around Gaara and moved inside Gaara's guard to send a kick to Gaara's chin, and then he grabbed his shirt and brought him toward his persona to give him a knee to the chest. _'Sasuke, you are a genius beyond imagination besides Naruto, it took me years to reach that speed, but just in only a month, you were able to reach it.'_

Lee thought as he looked at Sasuke, who was panting with exertion. _'But to keep up at that kind of movement requires a lot of strength.'_

Kankuro thought, _'What are you going to do, Gaara? The Suna no Yoroi uses a lot of chakra, you know you can't use for long.'_

Gai asked, "What kind of training did you put him through?"

Kakashi answered, "Sasuke had seen Lee's taijutsu before since you trained Naruto for basic taijutsu. Sasuke told me about Naruto when he was 7, so that is why I had train him in Lee's taijutsu as well. Since he knew Lee and seen his taijutsu in action, he was able to master the style by visualizing it, then Itachi improved his kenjutsu with Santoryu that Naruto given the scroll to him. It was hard work."

"I see. But you do realize that speed alone won't win the fight. Otherwise, Lee would be down there now fighting Sasuke and not Gaara." Gai said.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I may have taught Sasuke a new jutsu or two to help better his odds." Kakashi said as he focused on the fight.

Lee thought**,**_ 'But just with my taijutsu, it is not enough.'_

Gai thought, _'Kakashi, what are you up to? You saw the battle between Lee and Gaara, so you should know that taijutsu will not be enough to defeat him…so why did you have Sasuke focus on taijutsu? But with Itachi, but why did you and Itachi improved with kenjutsu like during the preliminaries.'_

**==At the Arena==**

Gaara immediately had his sand encircle him, but the Uchiha ran forward to stop Gaara. Sasuke threw a punch at the sand, only for his fist to suffer by bleeding as the sand globe grew spikes to halt Sasuke's assault. The Uchiha had a cut on his cheek and a gash on his right leg.

He fell back as he felt warm blood running down his leg, _'Using all of that sand to protect himself…..that it gets so hard when it packed like that, so this is an absolute defense.'_ Soon a third eye appeared, hovering over the side of the sand globe while Gaara sat down and concentrated, chanting a mantra.

At the Finalist; Temari thought, _'Gaara is planning to use that jutsu…this is bad.' _Since she gazed at Gaara's sphere that made of sand.

Sasuke had a shocked look on his face, but then he smirked as he wiped the blood off of his cheek. The Uchiha moved forward and aimed a slash on his sword at the shell, it bounced off. _'As I thought, it is no good trying to use taijutsu or kenjutsu_ _against it…since I can't see what he is up to, since he is hiding in there, it is a perfect opportunity to test out my new jutsu…since it takes a lot of time too...if I can use 'that' to trapped him if senpai had a theory if he'll something worst.'_

Sasuke sheathed his Yubashiri, then un-clipped a button on the black arm-belts adorning his right arm? Since he add it on his right arm since during the training; he quickly preformed a series of back flips and then made his way up along one of the undamaged sides of the arena wall.

Once he reached the highest point of the wall, he unbuckled some of the straps on his right arm and started to form twelve separate hand-seals.

After he performed the hand-seal he then held his left hand in his right and started to channel his Charka into it.

**==At the Audience==**

Gai's eyes widened. "So that is why you did that…"

Sayuri said. "Huh? What's Sasuke-nii doing?" That the Uchiha twin wondering of why her twin brother climb at the walls of the stadium.

"No idea." Chouji answered.

A familiar voice said. "Kakashi had Sasuke focus on taijutsu and speed since the ninjutsu that he is about to use requires a lot of speed." Everyone turned to see Naruto approaching them. "But since Itachi did a good job for combine both taijutsu and kenjutsu that similar then Sakura does." He added.

"What did you mean?" Ino said.

"It's easy to simple, Ino… Kakashi; I assume you taught him 'that' jutsu and include the Santoryu that I left that scroll to him."

"Yes, yes, I did."

Gai said, "Kakashi...You didn't…"

Kakashi said, "I was, since you're the one taught your genin how to open the **Hachimon**(Eight Gates)."

Ino asked, "What are you two talking about?What jutsu is that?"

Kakashi said, "It is my original jutsu that I made when I was 12…the Lightning Blade, the **Raikiri** (Lightning Cutter)."

Naruto said. "Yeah, but this Raikiri sounds different…this one sounds like chirping birds."

Kakashi stated, "I didn't teach him Raikiri…Sasuke doesn't have enough chakra to use it, so I taught him the predecessor of the Raikiri."

**==At the Arena==**

**(Naruto OST - Raikiri - Started)**

As the Chakra formed in his hand it turned into Lightning, covering his entire left hand and becoming visible to everyone in the audience.

As the Lightning in Sasuke's hand grew, a loud chirping noise could be heard coming from the Lightning technique.

Once the technique was ready Sasuke raced forward where the excess energy from the Lightning technique tore up the wall as he ran down it and headed straight for Gaara's sand sphere.

**==In the Finalist Box==**

_'What is that?' _Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru and Shino thought together. While Koumori's eyes widened. With the Kumo team; they thought the same thing.

_'Is that what I think it is?' _Sakura thought in recognition.

_'Could that be?'_ Yugito thought, while she with the Kumo team, who like Sakura recognized the technique from stories she had heard from other Kumo Shinobi about the famed Copycat-nin Hatake Kakashi.

"It can't be..." Haku disbelief, who like his sensei knew the technique Sasuke was using, since it was not a technique that either one of them could forget.

**==At the Audience==**

"That technique it can't be..." Zabuza said a wide eyed, who was actually sweating a little.

"You actually sure, you taught him _'that'_ technique?" Naruto asked as he turned to the former ANBU captain.

"I did."

"But why, you know how dangerous that technique is, even more for someone like you." Naruto stated.

"I'd do anything to help my student win." Kakashi replied. "After all, he is a lot like I used to be."

"Kakashi-sensei, what is Sasuke using?" Sayuri asked.

With Gai spoke in in explanation. "I'll tell you...since it was that he trained Sasuke with speed and stamina."

"I see now, the reason why you focused so much on his Taijutsu is because you wanted to increase his speed and stamina to the point that he could handle using the technique." Kurenai said after realizing what Kakashi had done.

"And you taught that move to Sasuke?" Ichigo asked. "Since my nephew or my 'friend' told me about ninjutsu."

"It may be the only move able to get him around Gaara's shield." Kakashi says.

_'I don't like this Zangetsu.'_ Naruto said to his zanpakuto spirit.

'Neither do I, Shukaku's essence is growing inside that sphere.' Zangetsu said feeling it in his blood.

"Kakashi, I better head back." Naruto said. "And the maintain...we will be mobilized." With that he Shunpo'd back to the finalist. Which made Ichigo narrow his eyes for they prepared, so he signaled their comrades to get ready until...soon.

This sight got Mikoto and Fugaku surprised while the Uchiha Clan were impressed for the first time Sasuke is a Lightning user outside of the clan? They maybe specialized fire-base jutsus and also preforms a secondary element like Fugaku's and Mikoto's to her children Itachi and Sayuri were they had water-base jutsu as a secondary.

_'That's Kakashi's technique.'_ Mikoto thought with disbelief, as she stood and causing Fugaku's attention.

"What is it, Mikoto?" Fugaku asked, but which made him flinch of he saw his wife clenches her fist making him nervous of the fury of his wife that equal then their former friend Kushina.

"I'm going to Kakashi for a chat of what is he thinking for learning that jutsu." Mikoto stated, as after seeing this and hurried to find Kakashi, leaving Fukage and rest of the clansman of the Uchiha were terrifying of her wrath of the Uchiha matriarch.

With Kakashi's explanation, a certain hooded figure next to the Ichigo group since it reveal to be a brown eyes gaze at Kakashi. _'Kakashi-baka. Are you stupid or something?! Are you trying to lose one of Mikoto-sensei's son by teaching the village's last one of a like that!'_

**==At the Arena - With Sasuke at the Top of the Stadium walls==**

Sasuke ran down the wall, allowing his Chidori drag and create a trench in the wall and stadium floor.

_'Here I come! Hopefully if the time is come.'_

**==At the Audience==**

_'It is incredible…you can see the chakra in his hand.' _Ino thought.

With Sayuri dumbfounded. _'That looks like Kakashi-sensei's...so that's what he meant...but he said the jutsu before was...'_

_'...Kakashi-niisan's Original jutsu before Raikiri is created.'_ Hitomi thought, while he with the Hyugas that they witnessed of how Hinata's boyfriend the Uchiha of how he learned one of the lightning base jutsu that originally belongs to Kakashi.

As Hinata was concerned of Sasuke of how she was worried about him, with Hiashi saw his eldest daughter with a concern face, but he couldn't hep of how she like Fugaku's son, as he place his hand on her shoulder that flinched and turn to her father and he said. "Don't worry Hinata. He will be alright? Hopefully he'll defeat him for no time." With that Hinata nodded for understand.

**==At the Arena==**

Meanwhile inside the sand globe, Gaara was talking to himself once again, "Yes…I am going to rip off his head…..then crack it open, so the brain can spill out….huh, the head…then tons of blood will flow out…you can have it all, Mother. Kyahahaha…aren't I such a good boy, Mother…I am always a good boy…Yeah, let's do it, Mother…I will be watching."

**==At the Audience/Finalist==**

Before everyone witnessed of Gaara was form a sand dome since it reacts of how Sasuke is manage to get hit by those spikes on the dome.

_'Looks likes the Uchiha is better than I originally believed.'_ An impressed Yugito thought. _'But it seems that moving at that speed has taken a good bit out of him.'_

_'Well...I'm impressed.'_ Naruto thought to himself, _'Sasuke probably used his Sharingan to mimic Lee's speed and movements when he watched him fight Gaara. But he can only maintain that level of speed for a short period of time, and even then it takes a lot out of him, since he doesn't have the same level of stamina as Lee and myself, who trained his body for years to reach that level.'_

"Hmph, looks like you were wrong about the Uchiha, Kurosaki, he's wiping the floor with that Gaara guy." Kurotsuchi said smugly.

"I'll admit, I underestimated Sasuke a good bit, but that doesn't mean that I am wrong about Gaara. Trust me, we've yet to see his real power." Naruto replied, where he then glanced over at Kankuro and Temari, who both had concern looks on their faces.

_'What are you planning to do now Gaara?'_ Kankuro thought, as he stared down at his younger brother who was now on his knees._ 'The __**Suna no Yoroi **__(Armour of Sand) uses too much Chakra, it won't last much longer.'_

_'Gaara...'_ Temari thought worried before glancing up at her father, wondering why he hadn't signaled the invasion to begin already.

But...since she was informed from Naruto about her father was not him after all? Since her or their real father were killed by Orochimaru, since she need to keep cool and wait for opportunity to informed her younger brother. All had to do now...is wait. Since she was told by Sakura, Naruto's fiancee, since she was informed that there was a change of plan.

At the Audience. Gai muttered, "The handsigns that he preformed was a simple stab."

Ino said, "What?"

"Since the speed of the user and the amount of concentrated chakra focused in one arm, then it becomes like a sword. If any other user were able to use this, they would have experienced tunnel vision…but the Sharingan helps this matter which is why only Sasuke is able to use this jutsu to its full potential." Gai explained, "It's a technique created solely for assassination, the speed of the stab and the large amount of chakra concentrated to create the heightened flesh combined makes the sound of chirping birds."

Lee thought. _'I see, I wouldn't be able to run at that speed straight at my opponent…because it is easier to make a counterattack and I don't possess the Sharingan to see the counter or some strange skills from Naruto. I'm jealous of you, Sasuke…my sense of superiority came when I defeated you since your body couldn't keep up with my speed…but now you have that speed including the Sharingan. But lastly...Naruto...'_

Sayuri said, "So if it is not a jutsu called the Raikiri like that one during the Nami (Wave) Mission...then what is it?"

Gai said, "The jutsu is called…" At the moment the word escaped Gai's lips, back at the arena, Sasuke had burst through Gaara's defense. "...**Chidori**. (Thousand Birds)"

**==In the Finalist==**

"N-N-No way!" said a stunned Kankuro who was starting to sweat in fear "Gaara's absolute defense has been…"

"This can be real." Temari said shocked who still couldn't believe her eyes. "That is impossible."

_'I can't believe Kakashi-sensei actually taught Sasuke, __**Chidori.'**_ Sayuri thought in surprise in the audience.

_'There's no doubt about it that Hatake Kakashi famed __**Chidori.' **_Yugito thought in disbelief at Sasuke actually using it to pierce Gaara's defence since she got out the medical ward, but thanks to her biju to healed her wounds. Since she went to the Audience Booth to joined her team? Since Yugito was informed for the invasion up-coming, but he was told that Naruto's theory that there was a change of plans, if the 'snake' is planning for the full-scale assault, then they ready to prepared.

_'What is that technique?'_ Karui thought on the audience who had never see a Lightning technique like that before.

"Unreal_._" Shikamaru muttered.

Sakura narrow her eyes gaze at the Sasuke pierced Gaara's Sand sphere. _'Here it comes...'_

**==In the Audience==**

"Impossible..." Baki said disbelief, who couldn't believe that a mere Konoha's Quincy Genin could do what no Suna Shinobi had ever done before, pierce Gaara's impenetrable defence.

**==In the Kage Box==**

_'That's Hatake Kakashi's technique!'_ Both the Sandaime Hokage and the Raikage thought together.

As Minato stood and stepped forwatd along with Kushina. _'Kakashi, what were you thinking?!'_ With a upsetted frown.

_'Kakashi, when I get my hands on you for teaching that assassination technique...don't you know what you had dealing with here!'_ Kushina disbelieved. _'You almost had Mikoto-chan's son to get killed.'_

_'Very good.'_ The disguised Orochimaru thought who was quite pleased with Sasuke's increased skill.

"My..." The Sayaki, the kunoichi leader commented in surprise as like the other Kages she recognised Kakashi famed Lightning technique.

_'Shit, Kakashi actually though the brat that move.'_ Jiraiya thought with a frown, although at the same time he couldn't fault the copy-nin. Since his student was going up against a psychopathic jinchūriki and he would need something powerful not only to pierce his sand defence, but to survive as well.

Tsunade on the other hand remained silent and just stared down at Gaara and the Uchiha with a large frown on her face.

**==At the Finalist==**

"Alright!" Kiba yelled, "He cut right through that sand ball like a knife through butter!"

"Of course**...**" Naruto stated before he appeared with Shunpo with a small smirk. "**Chidori** a serious technique and is not something you can take lightly. Kakashi even has a more advance technique called **Raikiri** (Lightning Cutter), which earned it's named after Kakashi cut through a bolt of Lightning."

_'Huh, Cut through Lightning?' _Ino thought with a disbelieving look.

_'So that how Kakashi or Itachi-niisan never told us about his training.'_ Sayuri thought. _'Can't believe we were both oon the same level.' _As with a glance at Sasuke that he got his arm impale the dome._ 'Sooner or later...I will catchup with...Sasuke-niisan...and...Naruto-niisan.'_

Chouji on the other hand looked over a Kakashi in awe and thought _'T-Th-That's Incredible…'_

_'Yeah right, these old people and their stories.'_ Kiba thought, who like the girls didn't believe the orange-blonde headed Tokubetsu Genin. _'But still I have to admit that is one badass jutsu, Sasuke's got this match in the bag with a technique like that.'_

**==At the Arena==**

"I got you now...Sabaku no Gaara." Sasuke said, which has his arm still stuck in the dome.

Sitting inside his sand sphere, Gaara was trying to understand the warm sensation he was feeling from his arm.

It was then, when he suddenly felt a small drop of blood fall on his arm that he finally understood what he was feeling and let out a horrified scream that could be heard throughout the stadium."

Inside the sand sphere sitting, Gaara asked, "What…is this warm stuff? Mother…what did…ah…"

Outside of cocoon, in the stadium, everyone could hear Gaara's scream as he screamed in pain and shock. He had been wounded for the first time in his life.

"UWAAAAAA…BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!"

**==At the Audience/Finalist==**

Naruto narrow his eyes and whispered, "Alright...this is the right moment…" As he immediately knew that Gaara was using the demon's chakra. Sasuke felt something crushing his arm and had to use the Chidori flared to free himself, Gaara screamed again as Sasuke pulled his arm back to have a strange looking arm with blue veins running across it. As Sasuke glance at that arm. _'Good...this part of the plan.'_ He and Naruto thought the same thing.

Kankuro at the finalist became fearful as he thought, _"There is no mistake…it's 'his' arm."_

Gai asked, "What is that?"

Kankuro whispered, "Did he attain his complete form?"

Temari whispered back, "I don't know…it looks like Uchiha wounded him, this has never happen before." Back at the Arena; Sasuke peered inside the hole and gazed as he saw an eye glaring at him…it was amber with an inverted four-pointed star with four dots in a square-like fashion.

_'I am getting chills just from the memories from the first time I saw it…I couldn't eat for weeks after seeing that…that thing.'_ Kankuro thought in fear.

Genma's body started to quiver, _'What's….this feeling?'_ Suddenly the sphere started to crack and As Gaara's sphere exploded, revealing Gaara, half covered in his sand in a strange manner, a half-demonic figure. _'This is bad…his on incomplete form before he could transform fully since the Uchiha broke the sphere.' _Temari thought.

Sasuke thought. _'Good...this is the eyes I was hoping…now's the time…things that ugly til I'm ready to next phase.'_

At the Audience; Sayuri shivered as she gazed upon Gaara's figure, "Wh-what is t-that?"

Naruto spoke softly, "Gaara's demon…" All of those who heard looked at Naruto who was slack-jawed at witnessing the ongoing spectacle,_ 'Good, phase 1 complete and now...prepared for phase 2 now Sasuke, now is the time right now?'_

He heard the sound of thinking in his head. 'Naruto…it has appeared.' Zangetsu stated, which made him mentally nodded. _'I know...'_

Naruto chuckled bitterly out loud getting stares. As he saw the eyes on him he shrugged. "Don't worry, since Sasuke will handle this situiation? Fight's down there."

**==At the Arena==**

Sasuke smirked while struggle his arm, as he reach his Seele Schneider then as he drew one as the energy blade came out with the crowd was surprising plus the Kage's booth of what kind of weapon that similar then Raijin Ken.

Gaara shrieked, **"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha! You will be my greatest kill yet! I'll finally know what it feels like to exist!" **As he lunged at Sasuke he came at a speed that with Sasuke wait for opportunity to counter it.

Sasuke tried to pull his arm out from the sand and it wasn't working for him, so he flared his Chidori once more to escape, noticing a distinctly demonic arm following him out. Sasuke's training for much of the time had been working his speed and reflexes to prepare to learn the Chidori since it was a first phase, however out of shock at Gaara's new speed he was caught flat-footed as he was swatted by Gaara's monstrous arm but disappeared with his flying screen step that reappeared behind into the stadium wall.

With Sasuke stared at Gaara in Ichibi-form. _'Alright, now this is it.'_ As he took out an another Seele Schneider.

Gaara grinned sadistically as he waited for the attack, **"Come on Sasuke Uchiha!"** He leapt from his point to rush Sasuke just as he threw the second Seele Schneider at him with Gaara swat the sword/arrow on the ground, with Sasuke glance that that was the first mark. _'Good...1 down, 4 to go.'_ With that he disappeared with hirenkyaku again as Gaara's claw slam the ground, with Sasuke appeared again and place the blade in the ground. _'2 down_ _in place.'_ Sasuke thought, with the audience were wondering of why Sasuke place the Raijin-like weapons place on the ground.

With Gaara turn his glance at Sasuke, as he took out another one, with Kakashi wondering of why Sasuke keep using those arrow/swords? Since Hitomi told him about those weapons were had ability to absorb or eating energy source of what was he was planning.

**"You won't get away for this!"** Gaara exclaimed as he charge straight at him.

Sasuke saw this and began his own rush while he twirl the blade that his attack across the ground.

As the two attacks met, Sasuke's jutsu cut Gaara's sand appendage off.

**==At the Audience==**

Kakashi was glance at Sasuke was up of something, since during the Gaara's transformation...then that means...he will get himself killed. But...he was wondering that what kind of weapons that Sasuke's Seele Schneider that similar then Raijin-ken, and also that he place it in the ground.

_'Sasuke, what the hell you doing! You almost get yourself killed.'_ Kakashi thought he glance at Sasuke's fight, but before he turn to the 2 seele schneiders planted in. _'What are you planning Sasuke?'_

"Well...it seems you taught him that 'move'." Uryu poke up, which made Kakashi turn to the Quincy.

"What 'move'?" Kakashi curious.

Naruto and Uryu smirked, before Naruto spoke. "You'll see, Kakashi? Since you taught him Chidori and Uryu and I trained him during his week's break? Since watch and see it for yourself."

With Kakashi glance at them for what they meant, as he couldn't help but trust them, so he turn his attention to the fight.

**==At the Arena==**

Sasuke smirked as he felt Gaara's sand arm come off as he screamed in pain. His eyes narrow as he heard the sound of insane laughter behind him. He turned to see Gaara laughing as his arm reformed, **"Yes Uchiha! This is the feeling I've been waiting for! Make me feel alive!"**

As he rushed in again Sasuke felt he had enough more chakra to give,_ 'Good… I had 3 more to place it to from a trap.' _As he took out a 3rd one on the holster.

Gaara swung his arm into Sasuke downward and began slamming him about the ground then slash, but it cuts it that makes him more laughing, with the maniac sharges him again, as Sasuke disarmed by throwing at the distance.

**==At the Audince==**

_'What are you doing Sasuke, you almost killed yourself till if now.'_ Itachi thought through his mask while witnessing his battle. _'Why did you discard the Seele Schneider on grounds?'_ With Sasuke keep avoiding the attack and then realized._ 'Wait a minute...he's up of something! What is it? Maybe Naruto-kun will know.'_

With Sayuri was wondering of why Sasuke is avoiding Gaara's attack, as she was Sasuke place another Seele Schneider with they heard a venom voice. "KA-KA-SHI!" Which made the one eyed jonin pale along with Sayuri and rest of the crowd felt their spine shivered of the horror of the women along the Shinigamis that wore their robes, with Kakashi shakily turn his head and saw the Uchiha Matriarch with a murderous look which made Kakashi stepped back.

With Kakashi raise his hands in defense. "Now, now, Mikoto-senpai. I can explained? I didn't had to do-"

Mikoto cut him off. "ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO LET MY BABY BY TEACHING THE VILLAGES LAST ONE A TECHNIQUE LIKE THAT?!" She furious as she approaches him and he recieved a hard punch that equal then Kushina's to his exposed eye. With a hooded figured next to the rest couldn't help with a giggle of she remember of how she remember the times when they use to be team.

"Uooooo, I'm sorry senpai? Me and your son Itachi decide to learned **Chidori **til he had enough chakra to-"

"You know damn well why I did that you idiot!" Mikoto rounded where she then smashed her fist down on Kakashi's head. "You're shouldn't not to teach something that dangerous."

"Itai, Itai, Itai (Ouch)" said Kakashi as he crouched down on the ground holding his head in pain, with a very large lump on his head.

When he looked up, he could see Uchiha Materiach plus a jonin towering him with her arms crossed and angry look in her eyes. Her eyes shift into her Sharingan, making her appearance seem almost demonic.

"Please Mikoto-senpai it wasn't my fault, I made a-Guah!" Kakashi said as he tried to explain why he teach Sasuke that B-Class Assassination jutsu, in the hope of avoiding the fury of the infamous ravine Kurogoshō (Black Pepper) besides the Chishio no Habanero (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero) since they were prankster sisters. Who could make even his sensei, the Yondaime Hokage (Minato) cower in fear when faced with her wrath along with Fugaku. But before he could finish speaking the black headed Jonin/Matriarch grabbed him by the collar of his flak jacket and lifted him up into the air.

"I don't want to hear any of your lame ass excuse!" Mikoto yelled, "Do you not realize how much trouble you caused by teaching that?"

"But it's true, I was training Sasuke to master a new Jutsu along with Itachi with his kenjutsu that he would need later on in the finals and we just got back in week ago. When we didn't seen Sasuke after few weeks time." Kakashi said hoping that he could ease Mikoto's anger.

Sadly though it did not, in fact it only made Mikoto angrier, where she proceeded to shake Kakashi about like a rag doll.

"And you think that is a good enough excuse?" Mikoto shouted angrily. "You're my son's FREAKING sensei you moron, you're didn't know what he up against! I swear Kakashi, if you were still in ANBU under myself or Kushina's command, I would have you running laps around Konoha until your legs fell off, and then assign you to guard duty on the Ame no Kuni (Rain Country) boarder for a month, in a leaky old shack!"

Eventually though Mikoto let go of Kakashi, but it didn't mean he was off the hook, as Mikoto continued to yell at Kakashi.

"It's your fault that Sasuke will died by the hands of Ichibi."

"Wait you know about that?" Kakashi asked in surprise since they were followed by Gaara during the one month training.

"Of course, before Naruto informed us about this situation, since the others and I were prepared, where he then told us. You better be careful to teach him right at the start!" Mikoto rounded, although she was suspicious over why the Kazkage went to such lengths in Sasuke in the exam. Before Naruto informed anyone in the Uchiha CLan.

As Mikoto continued to verbally berate the Silver haired Jonin over how late he was. Ichigo, Naruto, Shizune and the others sat back and enjoyed the show. As it wasn't every day that they would see Kakashi being scolded like this.

Asuma, Kurenai and Ichigo all smirked at the sight while Shizune giggled. Anko on the other hand was in tears from laughing so much. Especially when Kakashi lowered his head in shame, like a young Genin who was in trouble with his sensei, where he would nod his head every so often and say. "Yes ma'am, No ma'am, I know ma'am, I'm sorry ma'am, It won't happen again ma'am." as Mikoto continued to reprimand him. At least until Mikoto bashed him on the head again, telling him to stop calling her "ma'am".

She wasn't old enough to be called "ma'am" in her mind.

Naturally Itachi and Yugao was enjoying this sight most of all, given all the trouble their senpai Kakashi gave him back when they were still in ANBU together.

The young Genin however could not help pity Kakashi slightly, especially Kiba, who knew what Kakashi was going through right now.

_'Damn, she as scary as Kaa-chan if not worse_." The young Inuzuka boy thought. _'Guess Senju doesn't have it so easy after all, with her as his sensei.'_

Eventually after verbally tearing Kakashi apart, Mikoto final settled down and sat back down on her set.

With Naruto step in to join their conversation. "Don't worry, Mikoto-obasan. He'll be fine? Though he did set a trap for Tanuki."

Which made Kakashi and Mikto turn to Naruto. "A trap?" Kakashi wondered.

Naruto nodded. "He was planning to set a trap for Gaara for ending the match." He stated.

"How will Sasuke-botchan do that?" Mikoto asked.

Naruto smirked and answered. "Sasuke is using 'phase 2' for the most ultimate technique of the Quincy Arts."

"An ultimate technique of the Quincy Arts?" Mikoto and Kakashi unison.

"That's right." Uryu joined in. "Since he did a most impressed disciple in my eyes by using the Seele Schneider."

"Wait a minute? What did you mean 'phase 2'?" Kakashi asked.

Both Naruto and Uryu smirked, with the orange-blonde answer. "The first one is get the beast out in the cage, then he wait for opportunity to use phase 2 til the trap is set."

Kakashi and Mikoto shocked, with Mikoto pointed at Naruto and said. "You knew about Gaara is a jinchuuriki?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, since Sasuke is maybe the descendant of Madara...and also the reincarnation of the first Quincy during Rikudou Sennin's time." Which made Mikoto and Kakashi eyes widen surprising minus Uryu since he was born as a Quincy. Since they never thought Rikudou Sennin had a brother before, but no one told anyone about the myth.

"Guys, it seems Sasuke place the 4th Seele Schneider on the ground." Ichigo called, which made Uryu smirked of now that Sasuke almost finish it.

As They turn their attention to the match, before Uryu adjusted his glasses. "Well...it had seems it almost finish the formation." He stated As they saw Sasuke place the 4th one with Gaara still chasing him. As Sasuke is appeared on the last spot before he took out the last one.

"Is this what 'phase 2' is talking about?" Kakashi stated.

Uryu nodded. "That's right...hope Gaara will lost for sure."

Naruto glance at Sasuke's fight with a smirked. "Yup... This is almost over… This is just the tip of this iceberg."

With Hinata? SHe was concern about her boyfriend, since after he struck by his Chidori.

At the Finalist Booth; Temari was having hope for saving Gaara from his pain, since Sasuke will help him to end his nightmare.

**==At the Arena==**

**"HAHAHA...! THIS IS OVER UCHIHA! I SHALL PROVE MY EXISTENCE!"** Gaara madly.

Sasuke with his last Seele Schneider on his hand aim at Gaara. "Your right...but this IS over!" As he drops his Seele Schneider to the ground as 2,000 foot diameter Pentagon around the placement of the fifth Seele Schneider, wrapping and binding Gaara's legs to the ground with dense spirit particles. With many audience plus the Uchiha were amazed of Sasuke about those sword-like weapons were meant to trap Gaara.

"WHAT?" Gaara/Ichibi exclaimed.

**==At the Audience==**

The Jonin senseis and Rookie 13 were disbelief of how Sasuke about those 5 silver hilt weapons place on the ground arena were formed a pentagon to trap Gaara.

"What's that?" Sayuri exclaimed.

"That is the ultimate technique of the Quincy Arts by using the Seele Schneider."

"Wait a minute, I thought you can't attack with your bow or arrows." Ino exclaimed shocked to see Gaara binded down as well and struggles to break free.

"That because. That just means you didn't see that one coming. Allow me to explain, when he realized hitting you with Seele Schneider with headshot or cutting or heartshot would be difficult therefore he deliberately fired a series of arrows to force him on the defensive while purposely missing Sasuke's Seele Schneider to form his pentagon around you. After setting up the first 4 arrows down, he waited for him to attack Sasuke with his strongest Jutsu before dropping the final one trapping him in the barrier."

"So that's what those tools are during the bell test." Kakashi said understanding.

"That's right...since this is his end game." Naruto declared.

With the Kumo team; Yugito was impressed of the Uchiha's capability. "I don't believe it...those swords were meant to set a trap to get Gaara on the center of the teap." She stated.

"Yes, can't believe the Uchiha did a amazing time to put it off." Karui imprressed.

With Bee; since his bijuu had a feeling that he seen that move before, as he heard his biju talking to him. _**':Bee!:'**_

_'What is it, Eight-O?'_ Bee asked with a rap.

_**':There is no time for rapping fool! Listen to me? This kid is similar then the Rikudou's brother.:'**_ Hachibi stated.

Which made him stop the 'rap' as Bee was stunned of his words. _'You serious? Whee!'_

Hachibi was annoying of why they pick him as his jinchuuriki, I mean...what's wrong with that. _**':That's correct, since along with the Kurosaki kid, since he is like the creator of Ninjutsu.:'**_

_'Ho~'_ Bee understand._ 'SO you're saying this kid has a Rinnegan?'_

_**':That's correct, but you better watch the match, okay.:'**_

_'Hai, Bakayarō! Konoyarō!'_ Bee replied which made Hachibi (Gyuki) more annoying then he thought.

**==At the Arena==**

"I got you what right through my trap." Sasuke stated as he holds the silver tube in his right hand in the small pouch. Then push the lid to open.

**"DAMN YOU!"** Gaara shouted.

**==At the Audience==**

"What was that attack?" Mikoto asked.

"This attack is called **Sprenger** or Explosion_. _The Seele Schneiders function as accumulators, gathering the necessary amount of spirit particles to create the explosion. The liquid inside this silver tube acts as the trigger. Anything in this pentagon would be obliterated, when activated, causes a massive explosion within its borders." Uryū explained to Everyone, which made them disbelief.

"I see, so the Seele Schneider were use it as a sword or arrow that Hitomi explained it to me during the 2nd exam." Kakashi stated. "After it also the stoles, harness or absorbs energy to increases its blade by cut anything."

"That's right, that's how after Sasuke's break so I decide to teach him a thing a two since his parents allowed me to trained their son." Uryū replied.

"Thanks for that." Mikoto grateful.

"Your welcome." Uryu replied before adjusted his glasses.

**==At the Arena==**

"Game over for you...**‡Sprenger‡** (German for Explosion)..." Uryū replied as he drops a liquid in the sliver tube. As the liquid is about to hit on the hilt then...

***Drip***

The first explosion creates a 1,000 foot diameter beam of light that shoots a blue laser like beam into the air up to 20,000 feet high lighting up the stadium sky bright blue for 5 seconds before a massive fiery explosion occurs leveling the entire arena and causing a 1,500 foot radius explosion leveling everything within a 1,500 foot radius.

The smoke clears up from the explosion to reveal a 33 foot diameter square-shaped crater that's 30 foot deep. Gaara is also seriously injured before he revert it into his stated in the east. He has 4 puncture wounds going through the bone his right thigh, 4 holes his left shoulder and 4 small wounds on his back that don't fully penetrate the skin. Gaara's pants legs are gone with his legs suffering severe 3rd degree burns . His clothes are badly burned as well as his upper body with his shirt gone but its not as serious as his leg injuries, smoke come out of his wounds. The end of the square crater created by Sprenger while Sasuke is at the west end of the Sprenger crater. Everything within a 3,000 radius outside and inside the crater is covered in flames.

Many audience were awed and horror of how much damage from the Arena as Naruto is prepared to fix the arena after the match.

Sasuke snapped his fingers, "Yes! Bis später (See you later)! Call the fight!"

Genma looked out on the field in disbelief, "The winner of 7th Match and advancing to the finals after the semi: Sasuke Uchiha!"

The crowd was silent as they processed all they had just taken in during the battle. With Baki and rest of the Suna-nin were disbelief of how Gaara was defeated. They could not believe that he defeat the Suna's weapon. Then suddenly with a clap that came from Hinata with the crowd followed. Suddenly chattering broke out, and chattering turned into raucous cheering.

**==At the Audince==**

At first stunned into silence Ichigo broke their mute musing, "Hell yeah kid! That was awesome!" Sayuri stood up and began cheering and yelling for her twin brother as did Rukia.

Kakashi just chuckled and shook his head, "I don't believe it. He handled that well. The entire battle was well-fought from start to finish."

"Yup, I told you." Naruto stated.

"I can't believe my baby won!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Sayuri shouted for her victorious brother/teammate. "Yes! Sasuke-nii you did it!"

Ino stood and cheered right with her, she turned to Sayuri and got her attention. "Wow, who knew he was so good? Sasuke-kun defeat the Suna-user, just like Naruto just beat Namikaze he shouldn't have cleanly."

Sayuri nodded still cheering for her brother as Ino sighed. "Wow Sayuri I'm so jealous of you. You have Sasuke-kun on your team and then Naruto and Sakura as well for the best team. With those two there's nothing you guys can't handle along with Sakura."

Sayuri readily agreed_. 'You did it Nii-san, you win. I'll never doubt you again.'_

As Ino turn to Naruto and said. "Can't believe I was jealous of how you, Sasuke-kun and Sakura learned the strongest jutsus you all learned."

"Anytime, but I better fix the arena first, later." Naruto replied before he shunpo'd and went to the arena.

Neji looked at the spectacle with a smile. "Well I'm glad Uchiha won. If he lost here even if Gaara was his enemy I'd still have felt lesser for having lost to him myself. Now there's absolutely no shame to being beaten by him." Tenten stood silent as she nodded in disbelief. But made her eyes sparkle with a sight of Sasuke's Seele Schneider that form into a pentagon. But with her reason is...

_'I HAVE GOT TO GET ME ONE OF THOSE!'_ Tenten yelled in her mind as she look at the handles as she saw Sasuke collect his tools.

Rock Lee and Maito Gai were crying and hugging each other. "Oh Lee do you see it! Sasuke-kun has truly shown that hard work and a youthful attitude can truly overcome any force!"

Lee nodded through his streaming tears. "Yes Gai-sensei, Sasuke-kun is an inspiration truly! I will recover and challenge him to combat to truly show my own youthful strength! And I will not give up for increase more flames of youth match both my eternal rival Naruto and Sasuke"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Even Lee and Gai's unbreakable genjutsu could not gain any attention away from the scene at hand.

Hinata grabbed her chest and slumped to the ground in relief after the clapping._ 'Sasuke-kun I knew you could win… I'm so proud of you.'_

With Hitomi; the red haired girl was disbelief of the display of power Sasuke's possessed. But she tried to match up with Naruto or Sasuke or Sakura. Since many of her classmates or comrades were trained to became stronger.

**==At the Kage's booth==**

As Hiruzen smirked at the brazen display of victorious, the 'Kazekage' stayed motionless and silent, Orochimaru remained still but couldn't hide the anger rolling off of himself,_ 'That damn Uchiha-brat! How dare he? This wasn't supposed to happen like this! When I get my hands on that Kurosaki-brat for ruining my plans!'_ Hiruzen noticed Orochimaru's KI directed at Naruto appeared in the arena with Sakura and had to take Saskue's jab, "What's the matter Orochimaru? You had a plan for that boy? Did Naruto-kun blow your big invasion plans?"

Orochimaru seethed,_ 'Damn, my surprise attack plan failed, and the kurosaki brat ruined the plan for the slaughter in the arena. All I have left is my final back-up plan… This better work Kabuto.'_

_'I can't believe the Uchiha was using the Raijin-ken like tools to make a Pentagon shape trap for the Jinchuuriki to defeat him.' _'A' disbelief.

_'I'm impressed.'_ 'C' (Shi or Cee) Admitted.

_'Man, his good. He was planning to lure a trap for the Suna Jinchuuriki to defeated.' _Darui thought admitted with a languid way.

Onoki was disbelief of how the Uchiha place 5 objects surrounds the Ichibi Jinchuuriki to made a tremdorous explosion._ 'This brat will be the treat to my village and the whole Elemental Nation...Konoha did trained the strongest shinobi along with Kurosaki-brat.'_

Roshi was stunned of how the Uchiha defeat Shukaku's Jinchuuriki, but with a voice came in. _**':Roshi...this brat...is like...:'**_

_'What is it Son?'_ Roshi wondering.

_**':Those weapons...it can't be...:'**_ Son Goku, the Yonbi felt terrifying.

_'Who is it?'_ Roshi asked.

_**':It's Rikudou-tousan's brother's arsenal that similar then their 'Tresure Tools'.:'**_ Son answered since after Rikudou's time he invented the tresure tools.

_'What! Seriously?'_ Roshi serious.

_**':I'm positive, you better avoid him along with the Kurosaki kid that like my father.:'**_Son warmed him.

_'I agreed.'_ Roshi stated.

With Kitsuchi, the father of Kurotsuchi._ 'This Uchiha brat underestimating the Suna's jinchuuriki.'_ He impressed.

With Minato; he was disbelief of how Sasuke defeat the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, but since he and his wife tried to match up with Naruto during his declaration. But all their ambitions is ruined by the hands of Naruto. But the most problem is that he will lost his title as the Hokage. But they tried everything to protested the villagers that Hitomi's status as Jinchuuriki, but it got backfired.

With Kushina; she could not believe her former friend's son Sasuke actually defeat Gaara. But it turns out Sakura was the only person to preforms Tsunade's Chakra enhance strength. But she tried to deny the results. Since they tried to convinced Naruto to forgiveness. Since after Hitomi's lost and made her hate them for blame themselves for betrayed Naruto from the start. Their fate is ruined completely. But it turns out she is not an Uzumaki.

With Tsunade; as the slug princess had tried to deny the fact Hitomi was defeated since Sasuke defeat the Kazekage's youngest son. She tried to trained her completely. Since her luck is gone completely messed up. After Hitomi's defeat, Naruto took her necklace of her grandfather. She could not believe Naruto trained alone without anyone's help by hands of his new parents.

With Jiraiya; he could not believe his eyes...Mikoto's son Sasuke beat Gaara with a unknown jutsu that preforms to trap Gaara that cause a massive explosion. Since HE was the cause of Naruto's life hell. HE was the reason the announcement of the prophecy, and HE was the reason for rejecting Naruto along with Tsunade, Kushina and Minato. Since before the prophecy is change. he tried to stopped Naruto for all the powers he possessed due of he has a Rinnegan. Since they made a terrible mistake by ruining their reputation by the hands of Naruto.

**==At the Audience==**

After Sasuke collect the last Seele Schneider back on his holster with a sighed. "That's that."

"Good work Sasuke." Naruto congrats his disciple before he and Sakura arrived with Shunpo.

"Thanks, senpai." Sasuke replied.

Naruto smiled with proud. "You better head to our friends, and rest of us will take care of it." As He turn to Sakura. "Koi..."

Sakura gaze at her fiancee then nodded as she approaches collapse Gaara and then took out her left glove on the front of her face. As she close her eyes concentrated her reiatsu a on the orb, as the orb is started to glow and called. "**Tentai Yōsei:** Detekuru! (Come forth: Celestial Fairy)"

The three fairy like beings flew around…a feminine red haired one named Hikari came forwards with a smile on its face and asked, "What can we need us for Sakura-chan?"

"I won;t you to healed Gaara over there." Sakura stated, which the fairies saw the same person that Lee was badly injured. With Umi stated. "You want us to healed that psycho-manic for hurting your friend?"

"I'm serious...he had lot of pain for his loneliness. But please...for once." Sakura plead.

"I guess your right, Sakura-san." Fuu said. "You told us about along with Naruto-san about the biju's...but very well."

Umi heavy sighed shrugged her shoulders. "Fine...had it your way." She said.

"Alright...let's healed Gaara-san." Sakura declared. "Ready?"

"Hai!" the sprites respond.

"**Soten Kisshun**: I reject!" the three created a field of white energy and hovered over the suna jinchuuriki,

Now within few minutes the Gaara's wounds and burn marks was beginning to heal and close up. The crowd could not believing what they were seeing. At the Kage's booth; Tsunade was disbelief of how Sakura preformed a summoning and create a barrier for healing wounds, she was told by Kushina about it, with the kages plus the bodyguards were very impressed of Sakura's healing techniques. Plus Orochimaru was interesting about her summons.

With few minutes later the barrier is faded, as she stood and sighed in relief of how she got it under control.

As medics arrived on the scene to tend to a barely conscious Gaara an Anbu in a crème colored cloak and a white mask appeared to stop them before reaching him. He kneeled down next to Gaara just as Kankuro, Temari and Baki arrived. All three looked worried, Gaara was the base of the invasion plan and now he was out of commission.

Baki tried to get to Gaara when the Anbu spoke, "Trust me Suna-nin, he'll be fine in no time. I'm taking him to the hospital, he should be up in no time." As he finished that statement he picked up Gaara and headed off to Konoha's hospital

As Kankuro and Temari looked at each other worriedly Baki just took a deep breath, _'This better work this time, it's our last chance.'_

With that Naruto wet at the center of the arena before Genma called the announcement. "May have your attention...since we will had 10 minutes for many contestant for a short break, so...we will have Naruto-san will fix the arena during the match...AGAIN!" With that Genma shunshin to the Kage's booth and now to do the thing.

With Naruto clap his hands together and slam the ground and using another transmutation circle that engulfs the arena to make it into all the arena fix were it was.

**==At the Audience==**

Sasuke flying screen step to the top of the stadium seating to land by his comrades. As he went of the wave of people he took note of his friends' faces, "Um hi guys…What's up?" He chuckled nervously as the eyes refused to leave him.

Hinata walked up to the boy blushing furiously. Sasuke confused his eyes, "What's wrong? Why are you look so-"

***SLAP!***

Hinata slapped him across the face. Everyone's eyes widened at that, Ichigo smirked, "Damn didn't see that coming."

Sasuke held his face, "What's wrong with you?" Hinata held him in a hug as she shook slightly. "T-that was reckless Sasuke-kun. Gaara could have killed you." Sasuke didn't know what to do, but couldn't help to return her embrace. With Mikoto saw how her son and Hinata were very close.

Sasuke did the only thing he could possibly think of in that situation, he began to rub her back to console her, "It's okay Hinata-chan. Yes, he could have killed me, but he didn't. I waxed that guy off. Please calm down? For me?"

Hinata stopped shaking as she looked at Sasuke with teary eyes, "D-don't do that a-again Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed as he smiled at her, "Alright I'll try, but no promises, I am danger-prone after all."

She nodded as she backed away. Sasuke looked around to see everyone smiling at him now, and Ichigo and his friends smirking and rubbing his hands together. Until Sayuri ran up to her brother and gave him a hug. Ichigo blinked absently, "Okay I really didn't see that coming…"

Sasuke flich under the ravine-haired twin's grip, "Hey Sayuri… What's up?"

Sayuri looked up at him bright-eyed, "Sasuke you did it! You beat Gaara!"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, "Of course I did, I'm awesome. And I said I was going to win didn't I?" Sayuri nodded as she let go.

Sasuke got mobbed by the other genin before he lost it, "Alright calm down!…One at a time."

Ino stepped up next, "Sasuke-kun you are so awesome? I didn't think you could possibly beat Gaara the sand maniac for almost killed Lee during the preliminary."

Sasuke chuckled a little. "Yeah, due time. Since I will be an Expert for no time at all."

Tenten came up with her eyes shining, "So can you give me that sword?"

Sasuke felt uncomfortable, "Um…no." As she pouted.

"Why not!?" TenTen demanded.

"It's because if you became a Quincy like myself and Hinata." Sasuke answered.

TenTen shocked as she turn to Hinata. "Sasuke taught you THAT?" Which made the pale eye heiress nodded, which made TenTen depressed. But before he turn glance at his mother. "Kaa-san." As he went to his mother with her hug him and said. "Congratulation, Sasuke."

"Thanks, Kaa-san." Sasuke said, as they broke out.

"You almost worried me young man!" Mikoto stated frown.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry that won't happen again." Sasuke declared.

"Good." Mikoto replied.

But until then Naruto and Sakura arrived with flash step.

"So, I guess you are done your training." Naruto declared.

"Thanks senpai." Sasuke said.

"It has seems you are now the full-fledged Quincy." Uryu stated.

"Thanks, Uryu-sensei." Sasuke replied.

"Well guess we had hours break for the next challenge and now we could had a drink." Naruto stated, which made made them nodded.

**==At the Arena - In 2 hours later==**

As Genma arrived back after the arena is fix by Naruto and announced. "Alright...thanks for waiting...Semi finals will be will be: Naruto KUrosaki vs. Koumori of Iwa!"

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

"Now we get to see some talent. Next to my granddaughter, Zenryu is my best Genin in Iwa."

"We will see how he fairs against Naruto-kun," Hiruzen retorts as he looks to surrogate grandson.

_'hmm...an Legend and Arrancar...this will be interesting.'_ Kitsune (Naruto Sr) thought._ 'Good luck musuko.'_

Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraiya was hopping if Naruto will up against an Arrancar that Kitune described but it turns out they are the most powerful Shinobi besides the Sannin or Kage.

'A' was curiously wants to see the fight between two best shinobi.

**==At the Audience==**

The orange-blond stares evenly at the Iwa's Boy's lifeless green at the Finalist booth. Before the contestants walk from either side but Naruto getting some good lucks from Sakura, Sayuri and Ino, Sakura simply hugs him.

**==At the Arena==**

As both stand in the arena the two stare evenly with Yugao keeping her eyes on her son. She can tell something about this Iwa Genin was bothering him, she could even see the tension from Sakura out of the corner of her eyes.

"When you came out of no where when those Oto guys attacked; who were there for?"

Koumori only blinks as he looks at the orange-blond Kurosaki. "I guess we will never know will we?"

Naruto felt unnerved on how emotionless this boy's voice is. But she and Naruto felt Zangetsu and Kyuubi focus on the Iwa Genin.

/_'King, do not hold back. This creature before you is not what it appears.'_/

_'Zangetsu-jiji, there is no turning back, right?'_

'Yes. We are now ready. But if it is who I believe, you will be in a fight for your life. Be prepared.' Zangetsu advised.

Drawing his sword Zenryu kept his eyes on Naruto. "Draw Zangetsu…"

The orange-blond's eyes narrow; "Very well...Ulquiorra."

The Iwa Genin said nothing as he held his sword in one hand, and put his other in his packet. Raising his arm as he grab the hilt of Zangetsu; his Zanpaktou's cloth sheath is unwrapped. Pointing his blade forward a metallic-silver glow Rinnegan appears in his eyes.

_'A silver soul, I thought they were myth. I will test just how strong you are, and you will earn what I truly am… the Cautro…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 Ended<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>==Sasuke's Technique==<strong>

Sprenger

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 Complete<strong>

**Date:** 8/31/2014/8:22pmm - 8/31/2014/9:00pm

**Well...that's that Sasuke defeated Gaara. And now Naruto's turn for up against Koumori/Ulquiorra. Hope you like this chapter...this month; I better continue to write Naruto: The Legend of Aang - Book of Water 1, and so I better get working on it. So Please Review and don't give me some crappy review. Signing off.**


	27. Chapter 26: Legend Vs Espada 4

Chapter 26: The Legend Vs. Espada 4

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story

_The Silver Moon of Legend, The Emptiness Sword, and the Reaper and the Mask of Despair_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I ran a research of the color of the Rinnegan? Since during the original story of called "Zangetsu" that Naruto has silver chakra that made the Rinnegan turn silver grey that the effects its chakra, and also Kurotsuchi made a fond with Ulquiorra after all. At the previous chapters? Naruto's reiatsu color is stands during his Banaki and Hollowfication: Red is Tensa Zangetsu and Blue is Hollow is like Cayote Starrk.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Today's meaning this addition for translation:<strong>

**Span - Spanish**

**Jap - Japanese**

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously - Recap)<strong>

_Drawing his sword Zenryu (Koumori) kept his eyes on Naruto. "Draw Zangetsu…"_

_The orange-blond's eyes narrow; "Very well...Ulquiorra."_

_The Iwa Genin said nothing as he held his sword in one hand, and put his other in his packet. Raising his arm as he grab the hilt of Zangetsu; his Zanpaktou's cloth sheath is unwrapped. Pointing his blade forward a metallic-silver glow Rinnegan appears in his eyes._

_'A silver soul, I thought they were myth. I will test just how strong you are, and you will earn what I truly am… the Cautro…'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Starts)<strong>

****(Bleach OST 1 #1 - On The Precipice Of Defeat Started)****

After the match starts, before Genma jump out for if he knew two two were extremely powerful. As Genma took out the same tags that surrounds a barrier to prevents from the most powerful attacks. As Ichigo and Koumori stood silently for waiting to strike. With the Kumo team cheer Naruto for attack him, along the crowds cheering, then the kages plus the sannins (or former parents of Naruto) about they witnessed and include his father. Sine many crowd weree amusing that Naruto's chakra is silver that similar then Normal Chakra and Biju's chakra.

"So...this is what you want to settle this for sure." Naruto asked.

"Indeed." Koumori replied for this determined about his improvement. "Since you remember what you said?"

"Yes...this is what I said during the preliminaries." Naruto stated.

When Ulquiorra (Koumori) raised his sword in front. "Come..." He taunt.

"With pleasure..." Naruto replied, as move his blade at back straight with the black reiatsu with red linings as the dark-red reiatsu engulfed rose on his legs. With Naruto yelled. "**BANKAI!** (Final Release)"

Koumori now Ulquiorra stared at the reiatsu with he stood. Showing a pillar of Reaitsu engulfed Naruto to changing his form, with the winds blows around, with the crowd was astonishing about Naruto use the same ability.

As the large dust cloud rose in the pick reveals Naruto is on bankai stated. With Ulquiorra looks up Naruto changing form jumps into the air. Which blown him from the force of wind.

**(Bleach OST 1 #1 - On The Precipice Of Defeat Ended)**

"A Bankai is it?" Ulquiorra stated before stared at the dust cloud surrounds Naruto. "Or hollowfication..."

**(Bleach OST 3 - Track 18 - HOLLOWED - Started)**

With the cloud is faded with his face is reveal his Hollow Mask. ***Hisss*** Naruto hissed. But which made Ulquiorra flinch of just he thought. As Naruto raise his kuro-daitou (black long sword) in the air and the black with red-linings engulfed the blade which creates a spiral form to harness it's reiatsu. Then Naruto quick fires the getsuga.

As Ulquiora raise his hand before lower his sword on the other, which blocks the attack, then Naruto appeared to broke through his getsuga,

As Ulquiorra flinch that he felt a strength that it's more powerful then before, as the grounds begun to crack from the force while he stood. While Naruto roar for pushing his blade at him with force.

***RRAAAAGGGHHH!* **Naruto roars before Ulquiorra force himself to jumped back in the air, with Naruto harness his blade with reiatsu, then slashes with a wave at him, with the Espada send him backwards in high speed til it made a impact at the stadium wall. With Ulquiorra back-flip then land on the wall then bonce it with it breaks from the impact.

As Ulquiorra charges at him by flies straight before thought._ 'He's pretty strong during one month training...since it's different now...since his hollowfication along his strength increases is even more powerful then a Shinigami Captain's or Menos' reiryoku.'_ He stated. _'Seems I was underestimating him.'_ Which made him his eyes widen.

With Naruto swing his sword on the side on his back that harness his reiatsu. ***I will get you this time!*** He said before unleashed his Black Getsuga before raise his head. ***‡Getsuga Tenshou!****‡*** He swung his sword in slow motions then fires a largest wave of black crescent moon.

As Ulquiorra landed and raise his hand before the wave of reiatsu approaches him, then blocks the attack til he skid backwards from the force. Then the force cause him to break the ground that push the wave to deflected. But Ulquiorra can't stand that kind of power as he forcefully stuck his sword then place his other hand to hold the attack. But it's extremely power since the green eyed Arrancer couldn't hold it any longer. "Impossible..." He said himself when the wave is about to blown then it but it's too late as the wave engulfed him with a massive blast that creates a largest dust cloud.

Once dust clouds fades as Naruto stood with his mask still on. Since putting the Hollowfication training to extended his time limit to stay hollofied with his robes flowing in the wind.

**(****Bleach OST 3 - Track 18 - HOLLOWED - Ended****)**

As Naruto stared the crater from the result of the Getsuga in the dust cloud? Since the result is about the like Isshin's Getsuga that blast demolished a large radius of the Arena and left behind a huge crater.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

Many Kages and bodyguards were surprised of the a jutsu/skill that creates a collidable damage. As the 'Kazekage' was impressed about that jutsu he using along that mask he wore, til Orochimaru will attend to get his samples until the invasion starts after Sasuke's fight. With Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade were extremely shocked of their former son's/godson's displayed of power, since he was holding back for years.

"That move is almost a size as a mountain like similar then the Nin-kenjutsu!" 'A' exclaimed before he stood with shocked.

Onoki was disbelieved. "I agreed...it is similar then Jinton (Dust/Particle Release)." He stated.

Kitsune (Naruto Sr.) smirked through his mask. "You two are right, since it similar then the last match against the Namika...I mean...young Hitomi there." He stated.

Minato and Kushina frown for he did not addressing their daughter with now respect. Since he couldn't stand him for insulting their family after Naruto Jr's match and Hitomi's disliked her own family. With Tsunade and Jiraiya were pissed about his insulted.

"I'd say..." Sayaki remarked about Naruto's displayed. "Can you tell us about this strange nin-kenjutsu?"

"Alright, since I don't mind, me and musuko could tell you all if if you'll asked about it." Kitsune (Naruto Sr) stated which made then annoying for called his son for taking from them. "It's simple Sayaki-san, it's called '**Getsuga Tenshou**' or the Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer." Which made Minato and Kushina recognized that move.

"That's the move 8 years ago that Hitomi told us!" Minato exclaimed.

"Correct, since it considered a clan's trademark attack. This slash takes the shape of a crescent moon or wave. And it's a powerful technique with great force, creating large-scale damage and destruction." Kitsune explained and everyone was shock in hearing this.

"Are you serious? Are you telling that 'move' has a power to create an omnidirectional blast to crush everything in its path!" Tsuchikage said with a shock voice and KItsune nodded at him.

"You are correct Tsuchikage-san, also we also learned Getsuga Tenshou and my son here was not only has that gift but many other things." Kitsune said.

"And what are those things?" Minato asked.

"I think it's better you all watch it instead." Kitsune said before turn at the arena and thinking. _'Time to show them what you can do musuko.'_

**==At the Arena==**

Naruto glance at the smoke that where Ulquiorra is where, hope if he can survived that attack. As the dust cloud begun to clear reveal to be he was survived before he standing up.

Naruto's eyes narrow of how Ulquiorra was standing with his hands on his he comment. ***So...you survived.*** As he reveal his clothes were tattered.

**==At the Audience==**

With Karui stood. "What! How did this asshole withstood his attack?!" She asked herself.

Then Yugito joined her. "I agreed. How could this possible? There is no way that he manage to survived it by blocking it by two bare hands?" She stated.

"Can't believe Naruto can pull it off to scratch him with his kenjutsu to fires a black wave of chakra to similar that?" Omoi stated.

"Not cool." Samui stated.

"Whoa~ That was a large black wave~yo! It blast! In the bat to survived!" Bee stated with a rap.

Yugito groaned. "Bee-sensei! Will you stopped the rapping!?"

"Word~ little kitty since that bat freak did beat you up since Karui~ were as well, WHEEE!" Bee stated rap.

Karui and Yugito sighed frustrated about their sensei's antics of rapping, but he is SUCKED.

**==At the Arena==**

***Who did you manage to endured the Getsuga?*** Naruto stated.

After the dust clears, before Ulquiorra he said. "Impressed...there is no dough that your strength is similarly improved. Even both of my hands to I couldn't stopped it. I dough surprised that you're improved." He stated. "You ARE stronger then before, Naruto."

Naruto flared his Hollow/Rinnegan hybrid at him. ***Maybe...but it was...*** He stated.

Which made Ulquiorra/Koumori frown then close his eyes before dust himself on his shoulder. At the Audiace the Kumo Team was disbelief of how the Iwa-nin's expression is obvious. "Yes, it had to be it was." As he grab his sword then point his finger at him, which made Naruto on the defensive stance. Before the Espada said. "How unfortunate..." As the small orb charging its reiatsu then fires a beam of enormous energy at Naruto.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

Onoki smirked with pride if Koumori now Ulquiorra was manage of blocks Naruto's Getsuga, then fires Cero at Naruto. With Minato and Kushina was concerned about their former son. While Jiraiya and Tsuande was disbelief of horro that Naruto will be killed by the beam of green energy that similar then the Bijuudama. With Orochimaru was so interesting about having that man that Onoki recruit/adopted an Arrancar like Kitsune describe til the invasion starts. As 'A' was shocked he look similar then the black one with green linings.

Hiruzen smirked frowned that letting the kages plus the kunoichi leader attention with Onoki stated. "What's wrong Sandaime? Having trouble concerned about your grandson? And what's with a smirked on your face?"

Hiruzen shook his head. "No, Onoki. Just watch til you had witnessed."

"Why are you serious, Hiruzen?" Minato exclaimed. "You letting Naruto will be killed like Yugito-san does?!"

"Oh, Don't worry musuko, he will be alright." Kitsune stated. "And the maintain...just watch and see."

"You sure?" Sayaki asked, with Kitsune nodded replied. "He can handle it, right Hiruzen-sama?" As turn his head at Elder Sandaime Hokage.

Hiruzen smiled and nodded. "Yes Kitsune-kun. You and your wife can handle this for have fate on him." Which made Kushina and Minato growl about his comment, since having Naruto's replacement father to trained to be the strongest shinobi in history, since if Naruto is keeping up...no matter they tried to gained their redemption. Before Kitsune stated. "It has seems that Naruto will attend to use THAT in this arena!"

Hiruzen eyes widen. "Oh, you mean right now?" He curious.

"What was you two talking about?" 'A' demanded.

**==At the Arena==**

As Naruto raise his left hand in the air for waiting the beam of Cero hits him before the flash of dark blue engulfs it with fades that made the crowd stunning that wondering what kind of weapon is that? It was a bladeless hilt reveal to be the **Ryūō Seibā Eigo **(Dragon King Saber) from Bahamut.

As Naruto made a quick slash downward that cuts the Cero into 2 place which made the crowd was surprised plus the Kages and leader minus Minato that never scene a bladeless hilt that cuts into half, with Onoki was surprised that no person can cuts that. When the half cero blast the walls behind him in sides, as Naruto lift his blade with made everyone surprised that the result from the technique's were cut into half by cause the hilt the reveals to be the purple blade that came from the hilt.

**==At the Audience==**

Many crowd was surprised plus the Ninja population that Naruto was wielding a bladeless hilt that turns out it similar then the Raijin-ken with Sakura was smirked about Naruto used the Soul weapons on his possession. Many shinobi population that comment about that weapon he possessed like "That looks like the Nidaime Hokage-sama's Raijin ken? But how did he had two?" or "The color of the blade is purple? That cuts that beam in to like knife and butter." or "How did that weapon appeared on his hand unlike a storage seal or something."

With the Rookies. Many of Naruto's comrades were disbelief of how Naruto can possessed that kind of weapon. Plus the Shinigami group? Since they knew that weapon in his possession like the history? Naruto did possessed the Soul Weapons that belongs to the Soul Summons.

Sayuri spoke in. "I've never seen that weapon before? It looks like the Raijin ken?" With disbelief.

"Yeah, but Sakura told me he had that weapon already. But what's that?" Ino curious.

"It seems Naruto use THAT in the first time that he didn't use it in the right time." Ichigo stated.

Which made the senseis turn his attention, before Kakashi spoke. "You knew that weapon was belong to a dragon?"

Ichigo nodded glance at arena. "Yes, it is. Since that weapon was a gift that belongs to a friend." Before look at Kakashi. "And also you were there, right?" Which made Copy cat nodded since back he was ANBU for that he was part of the squad that witnessed Naruto fight against a real live dragon.

"What kind of a friend?" Asuma asked.

"A dragon, Asuma." Kakashi answered.

Asuma shocked. "What, you mean the REAL dragon from the rumors?"

"Yup." Kakashi replied. "Back I was ANBU."

"But I thought it's just a rumor?" Kurenai stated, before she was told by Asuma or any shinobi comrades about the real live dragon from the Training Grounds Zero 8 years ago, since they heard a roar came from nowhere.

"It was...since Naruto had an argument with sensei." Kakashi said, since he remember the harsh and rude words from Naruto's mouth to Minato for he never talk to him since he tried to convinced to listen to him but it failed. As Kakashi remember the last words from Naruto to his former father.

"Do yourself a favor and never talk to me again and even your family as well." - Flashback about Naruto's words to Minato for never talk each other til time.

Kakashi was sighed about Naruto's words since then...it's about 6-7 years ago...but when he went to his sensei's place that he saw the estate that were many of the flowers were rotted and never water them up since Kushina never leave the house and resume the housework and his sensei was well? Since the secretary told him before went to his office to check on him, after he to the estate and since he didn't leave the house and resume his duties, but nothing he had seemed thought about it before he knock door to answer, in fact, it did the opposite. Even when he tried his sensei or Kushina would answer the door, plus Hitomi informed about what happen before she answer the door? She was sadden about her parents were depressed.

She told him before her father was brought back home from his work since he and his subordinate 'Tenzo' carried him to bed and then Minato told Kushina about Naruto defeat a live dragon before they heard a roar, which made the old red head female surprised of how he told her about Naruto was strong to defeat a dragon single-handily along with Hitomi? Since she and her mother was shocked about his strength is extremely powerful, that was the result of his strength.

Since they tried to trained her to match him but it's no use, then he told them about after the dragon dies then it turns into a Magatama that has power within its item. Since it turns into a bladeless hilt that looks like a **Raijin (no) Ken** (Sword of Thunder God) since where did he possessed those weapons he wielded. But they were wondering about those weapons he wielded, and same goes the blade arm gauntlet as well, the **Fushichō no kago-te **(Gauntlet of Phoenix) that he obtained from somewhere.** (AN: The renamed from "Gantoretto no hane" to Fushichō no kago-te.)**

As Hitomi told Kakashi about her parents condition? Her father was disheveled that he looked like he hadn't sleep in days since he was absent in his work and meeting, and in all likelihood hadn't. His hair all mussed up and his eyes looked haggled; oddly enough the same symptoms of sex. And also her mother too? Since she haven't cook or cleaned the house since the report from Naruto's strength. Since Hitomi is the same, she never tried to trained herself from her parents asked. So she went to a cheap restaurant to eat on her owned, since many owners never bother to praised her or greet her. As Kakashi sighed after that he left the estate that the result that he was fine after all...but worst. Kakashi knew Naruto's training methods were even with all the training Hitomi had done with her parents, Kakashi knew she couldn't match up against her brother. He was a prodigy like himself and Itachi, smart, cunning and strong. Since he knew the reason of Hitomi had tried everything to improve her relationship with her brother nut Naruto had avoided her, but it had turned out to be useless because of his cold behavior towards them and polite to all the villagers to Konoha.

As Kakashi went to find Naruto, but it wasn't easy to find him, since many villagers heard a battle cry like the village is under attack, but it came from the one of the training grounds, as he investigate but turns out that it look like a war zone from the 3rd Shinobi War? Naruto demolished every grounds, seeing the condition of the training ground. It was torn in many places and filled with many small holes, cut marks and even crash site from the result of Naruto's strength, as he took close the result from the blast site from the result of the wave of unfamiliar like chakra that demolished everything in its path. As he saw Naruto resting in the grass that he can tell that he was completely pissed unlike Kushina's temper, since he was blowing his steam that because of Naruto's training.

Until the team selection; Kakashi couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Being close to the Hokage's family, he knew that the relationship between his sensei's family and Naruto was nonexistent. He also knew that putting Kushina and Hitomi in the same team with Naruto was Minato's idea, but from the request from Former Sandaime Hokage's idea, since Naruto is a **Tokubetsu Genin** (Special Genin or Genin Specialist) that from Elder Hiruzen that were created by Nidaime Hokage since Shodai's time. He was trying to repair Naruto's relationship with them but it worst, since Sandaime recommended 2-man team til Naruto find the 3rd member. He looked at Naruto before at the bell test and couldn't help but think that the boy was the perfect example for a Shinobi. He was intelligent, calculating and secretive, but he was also dark and lonely. The first qualities were good to have, but when connected to the last two, it could form a very dangerous combination. Best examples of that were Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha. Since he heard a rumor from the Academy and the village that he was dating Sakura when they were 7, they were very closed that those two were like his sensei and Kushina. but it looks like history repeated itself.

Back at the audience; Kakashi never thought this worst since many both civilian and shinobi population is begun to lost respect Minato and Kushina due of the results of their neglected actions, and even Hitomi? She maybe a Jinchuuriki, but many villagers lost respect hers by ignored her. Since he never thought Naruto is the most powerful shinobi in history in his young age and even he is the S-rank Shinobi in his 'Bingo Book' when after the Nami Mission. Before he works a shop for shinobi population, and also he is a genius seal master by making seals and weapons to forged. But...Minato and Kushina tried numinous times to invented seals like Naruto does? He was a pretty nice work for making seals in his young age and including the new novels that Naruto wrote called "Negachu"? It was amazing novel that makes him lost of blood on his nose and went to the hospital tile the clerk called the ANBU or anyone to send him there to replenished his blood, it was a good novel that it's better then Jiraiya's books. Lastly...Naruto still has hate against them, but ever since they tried to regained their family relationship.

"What did you mean Naruto had an argument with Yondaime-sama?" Kurenai asked along with Asuma curious since he knew about Naruto's life.

"It's kinda a...a long story." Kakashi replied.

"I see." Kurenai understanding before she turn attention at the arena.

"Man, that kid is good." Shuuhei stated.

"I agreed, Lieutenant Shuhei. That brat is good." Ikkaku comment.

"I'm impressed Ichigo. Since you taught him all your skills you knew?" Rukia impressed about Naruto's strength. "His strength is rival then Head-Captain, right?"

"Yeah, since me, Kitsune (Naruto Sr.), Yuki-on'na (Older Sakura) and Oba-san (Other Kushina; Naruto Sr's Zanpakuto) did a good job raising Naruto since what happen." Ichigo stated.

Which made the jonins and rookies shocked turn their attention to Ichigo. "It was you?" Ino asked, which made the orange headed nodded.

"Yup, since we taught him anything." Ichigo said.

"Wow." Choji impressed.

"I agreed, since just like Ichigo punch me since he save Lieutenant Rukia a some time ago with his friends." Marechiyo explained.

"I see." Choji replied.

"Well, but anyway we better continue watch the match with Naruto." Ichigo said to anyone before turn his attention to arena.

"I agreed, Ichigo-san." Sayuri replied.

"Can't wait for the brat that has something on his sleeve!" Anko exclaimed.

"YOSH!" Lee shouted as he looked at his team mates and sensei, "I wonder how Naruto-kun has been doing, it will be most youthful at all!" Rock Lee exclaimed, with the people being able to keep up with him being his sensei Gai and team mate Neji. Lee had been one of the few people who had truly respected Naruto now, having understood what it was like to be made fun of for being the dead last after the fight against Gaara.

"No doubt my otouto Naruto's flames of youth are burning even brighter than ever Lee!" Gai said as he went into his nice guy pose, complete with sparkling teeth. "Since I trained him since! Along with his new family of Naruto-otouto!"

"As much as I dislike you analogy," Neji said. "I have to agree that he will definitely be much stronger then when me and father meet him." Neji said, due to his expert use of the Jukken taijutsu and the sight of his Byakugan, which was said to be as powerful as the clan head Hiashi Hyuuga. Ever since the fake kumo incident and saving his cousin Hinata, be he and rest of the clan own by trained themselves for Naruto create a form a taijutsu is familiar then the rest.

"He'll definitely be much stronger then last time, I can' get me one of the those that looks like the Raijin Ken." Tenten agreed before she glance at the weapon he possessed, "I picked up a recent bingo book before the suna kunoichi informed us and Naruto has his own page in there. He's being called the **Kuro**** Kyūseishu **(Black Savior) and** Tsuki Satsugai-sha (Zangetsu) **(Moon Slayer) from the suna-kunoichi that defeated me, I hear Kumo is even thinking of giving him a S-class ranking and several countries have a 'Flee on sight' or 'Engaged on sight' order if he catches them." Tenten said had never had before Naruto works with her in the weapons shop, however the blond had earned her respect and gratitude after he had made Shigure as a gift. That respect had only climbed when she had heard that Naruto was not only the former son of the Yondaime from the rumors, but also Kushina Uzumaki who had been well known for her ninjutsu and kenjutsu since they lost respected to them.

"OoooH! To have such a two youthful nickname!" Lee shouted as he put a fist near his face, and his eyes seemed to light on fire. "I must work hard so that I may get my own youthful nickname! And if I cannot do that I will run around Konoha for two days on my thumbs! And if I cannot do that I will…"

As Lee and Gai began to go off on one of the 'youthful' rants, Tenten, Neji and the rest of the rookies and shinigami ignored them and made their own conversation. Since Naruto Sr and Sakura told them about Gai and Lee's 'Youth' ranting, so they decide to ignored them no matter how they are so~ annoying.

"I wonder what Naruto-kun's gonna defeat him?" Ino wondered as she looked at her two companions, "with all the rumors going around, I'm sure that he's going to be much different from what we remember right." She had told herself that from now on she would not judge people, without getting to know them first before Ino broke friendship with Hitomi since then. "What do you think Sayuri, Lillynette?" Ino asked as she turned to Sayuri and Lilynette.

"Maybe...me and my family still owned him for saving my life from kidnapping, and since I will catch up with him and Sakura." Sayuri stated. "Hopefully Naruto-niisan will defeat Koumori or Ulquiorra what he called him."

"I agreed with you?" Lilynette stated. "Since we had known that Ulquiorra is alive for all this time."

"The bat freak!" Ino exclaimed, which made Lilynette nodded.

**==At the Arena==**

Ulquiorra as stunning of how could this possible for he could cut his cero in two places. "How impressed, you manage to cut cero by using the dragon;s blade." He stated.

***That's right, since 'he' maybe grant his power.*** Naruto stated before made a stance with both swords on both sides.** *Here I come. You want this power so badly.*** As Naruto charges at hime with the jaws open from the hollofication.** *RRAAAHHH!*** A view fo Ulquiorra close then then he block his sword with both blades in each hand, with resulf his sword begun to crack that cause the green eyed arrancar flinch.** *RRRRAAAAHHHH!*** Which made Ulquiorra/Koumori back-flipped in the air before the dual wave of reiatsu. Before Naruto flich turn his head glance at him and yelled. ***‡****Getsuga...* **He swung the saber on the horizontal wave at the Espada, and slash into the upwards. ***...******Jūjishō**‡ **(Cross-Shaped Piercer)***** He fuses them into a large, cross-shaped blast of energy. Which made Ulquiorra shocked in surprised that he seen look new to his technique.

**==At the Audience==**

"What's that move?" Ino and Sayuri exclaimed.

"That was **Getsuga** ****Jūjishō****? it's a new technique that similar the Getsuga Tenshou. Each you wielded two swords." Ichigo explained before mentally added. _'or Shikai.'_ As he continue. "It was one of the variant attacks, since Getsuga Tenshou is a parent move."

"So it's considering a clan techniques like my clan's Mind transfer?" Ino asked.

"Yup, since the Getsuga is one of a hell move to demolished anything in its path." Ichigo replied. With crowd could not believe they just heard. So they decide to turn their attention back at the fight.

**==At the Finalist==**

"This is such a drag, he's going to be even more troublesome now than he ever was, even more then when we were at the academy," Shikimaru said from where he lay against the rail.

"Can't believe this kid is more stronger then Gaara..." Kankuro disbelief about those the fight becomes a war zone.

"It sure does?" Sakura stated. "Since me, my fiancee, Koumori and Kurotsuchi-san were the strongest Ninja in our ranks? Since we been training so hard to holding back our fights."

"You serious?" Temari asked, with Sakura nodded. "So that means both Koumori (Ulquiorra) and Naruto-san were became S-rank shinobi that equal then any Kage-level Shinobi that up against."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, in the maintain, this is the battle between themselves."

"I agreed with Sakura-san." Haku said. "Since this battle is the one hell of a war."

"You said it." Sakura replied.

**==At the Arena==**

Koumori or Ulquiorra reacted with a point his finger and charge his cero and fires at the beam of green energy to deflects Naruto's Cross Getsuga attack, which it collides and cause a massive explosion creating a largest dust cloud.

As the clouds fades it reveals Naruto with his swords on his each hand standing, with Ulquiorra narrow his eyes of how he can scratched him and also his blade breaks a little.

**==At the Audience==**

"Hell yeah! Naruto is able to break his sword in just a crack!" Karui yelled cheered.

"YOU GO NARUTO!" Yugito cheered which many konoha shinobi wondering of why the Kumo kunoichi cheered Naruto in the arena, before Matatabi spoke in her mind._ **':Can't believe he manage to break his sword a little, and he overpowered him.:'**_

_'I agreed.'_ Yugito replied.

"Word~" Bee admitted.

Omoi were sighed admitted about Naruto's displayed. _'I wondered of what if he'll defeat Naruto-san until that, or what if something goes happen in the stadium to collapse like the last time, or maybe...'_

**==At the Arena==**

"You manage to had a single scratch my zanpakuto by enhancing an extra power from that blade you were holding." Ulquiorra stated, while he starred at his sword with a single small crack.

***That's right, since with hollowfication and Soul Summon's power to twice powerful, so I can scratch you.*** Naruto stated while his mask on.

"Well see..." Ulquiorra replied before he sonido to charge at Naruto with followed with shunpo.

*CLANG!*

Both blade clashes before appeared with a high speed, metal were grinding at one another, creating a sparks. Ulquiorra/Koumori stared at Naruto with brooded in his eyes while Naruto had a neutral look on his face.

*CLANG!*

*SWING!*

*CLANG!*

Ulquiorra wildly swings his sword while Naruto just either blocks the attack or dodges them with his second blade to counter. Ulquiorra was frowned towards the orange-blond shinigami. He quickly did gave himself a small cut on the palm of his right hand before aiming that palm at the orange-blonde before he began to generate a large amount of green reiryoku in his bloody hand, that made Naruto flinched for he know that attack from a certain panther 6 Arrancar. Now he unleashed his attack.

"**‡Gran Rey Cero!‡ **(Span: Grand King Zero/Jap: Royal Hollow Flash)" Ulquiorra said as he fired a beam of the green-colored reiryoku.

The beam soon took the appearance of a flying razor blade as the sheer speed and power of the attack caused it to compress and decompress wildly.

Naruto just put his left arm in front of him and waited for the cero towards him, before the barrier is formed; the sunset sage was caught in the beam which began to glow shortly after overtaking him. A few seconds after that the cero exploded; as the explosion occurred in the middle of a large forest it leveled a large number of trees and other natural features and the stadium. Everyone in the arena eyes widen in shock in what they saw of how the most destructive power from the Iwa's top Shinobi that Onoki he recruited.

As the explosion subsided Naruto lower his arm to face Ulquiorra, with a mask crack broke that reveal his right eye is severed.

*****'Gran Rey Cero', eh? It was the ultimate Cero, that only Espada like you are allow to use.*** **Naruto stated about he was told by his uncle during his life? Since Ichigo explained about one of the Cero variants from the Hollows or Arrancars, as he said.** ***From your former comrade of the Espada... Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta? One of Aizen's Espada.*** **Before Naruto place his hand to fixed his mask from the severed from the Gran Rey Cero's blast.

"So Ichigo Kurosaki told you already too? Since I've haven't seen him since he was injured from the strike from Nnoitra's Zanpakutou." Ulquiorra stated, before he sonido again with Naruto followed.

*CLASH!*

Naruto and Ulquiorra clashing another with a cause a massive gust of wind then tremble on the ground.

Many crowd was cover themselves again for the force of both contestants strength. With many audience of how they keep unleashing their power for destroying the stadium.

As They break out and flash step/sonido to disappeared again.

*CLASH!*

Then they appeared again which made more tremble from the force again, as Genma was in the barrier for that Naruto explained that it absorbs the damage since he modified it. Genma was disbelief of how Naruto and Ulquiorra was the most powerful shinobi in both sides like the 3rd Ninja War start over again. Back at the fight, both fighters disappeared again.

*CLASH!*

Naruto and Ulquiorra stared each other while grinding their swords, as Nauto swung his saber at him while the green eyed espada jumped back towards the air standing.

"Impressed, since you are the most stronger then before? Since in the Preliminary, every time your skills are surpassed then Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra/Koumori stated about his capabilities.

When Ulquiorra move his sword in front the same before Yugito's match, and said. "**{Imprison****: Murciélago.}"**

Ulquiorra unleashes a black and green burst of spiritual energy, which falls around Koumori as green rain. But it wasn't raining water it was actually a green reiatsu that Naruto never felt so heavy since he is been an intense training to endured his weights. With many crowd knew about his form along with Lilynette and Starrk were frowned about their Arrancar comrade preforms his transformation.

**(Bleach - Ulquiorra Murcielago Theme - Started)**

As the reiatsu faded as Ulquiorra is reveal the same form that during Yugito's match. As Naruto is prepared to fight him continuously. So with his hollow powers along with soul arsenal on his left hand and his bankai Tensa Zangetsu on the right, and also his Rinnegan, so if his attention for using his rest of his arsenal to help him.

***You attempted to use ****Resurrección, huh!*** Naruto stated.

"Yes," Ulquiorra replied while his form. "No matter how powerful you are, still I can match your strength for sure." Before he manifested his energy javelin on his hand.

***We'll see about that!*** Naruto said, before he charges at him with high speed.

"Compose yourself." Ulquiorra replied with following suit.

**(Bleach - Ulquiorra Murcielago Theme**** - Ended)**

*CLASH*

Naruto and Ulquiorra clashes their blades and spears with a saber on his left hand downwards deflect his javelin on a right and his kuro-daito on his right hand in sides while his hand on his left due of his Hierro, but he had a cut on his upper hand.

As Naruto and Ulquiorra push themselves in the distance as Naruto raised his palm at him and yelled. ***‡Hado #****33. Sōkatsui!‡*** He fires a blue discharged flames at Ulquiorra, but while the Espada 4 counter by using a quick 'Bala' to collide the blast of reiatsu.

Naruto disarmed the his saber (Dragon King Saber) and began to pant slowly, as Ulquiorra stated. "Tired?"

***Not yet!*** Naruto replied.

Two figures then landed in the back ground of each boys. That they stood opposite sides from the arena.

Naruto and then vanished once more at unbelievable speeds only appearing as black blurs. Everyone that was a civilian and a Genin couldn't make out any of the movements that the boy's were making especially Sasuke in the finalist as he was underestimating his senpai at the display of power these two were showing was impressed him. The Chunnin could barely make out the moves except for Haku having been trained by a Jonin and an S-class level missing ninja. The one's above jonin level was amazed that they could make out a majority but they would see blurs on some cases.

As the rest of the Uchiha clan was awed about Naruto's fire-base element attack that its color is blue instead red? Since Naruto trained by Fugaku or Itachi with his fire-base jutsus with their siblings/children since his element is fire is one of his arsenals, so the color for the fire is blue which made him remarkable for display of his power, and since Naruto cure the cursed from the rest of the Uchiha clan to being arrogant, hatred and envy.

Since Naruto told the Uchiha Clan that they're manipulated by a certain black-white venus that manipulated their ancestor of the Sharingan (Indra) during Rikudou Sennin's (Sage of the Six Path) time knowing his father from the start, since he read his past-life's journel from the truth about his oldest son's action? Since the reason of how their ancestor unlike Madara Uchiha was hateful during the Konoha was founding? As they finally understand how they acted so arrogant, so they decide to had change of heart for being rudeness, since the Clan Head of the Uchiha owned him for saving his youngest daughter's life. Since Naruto told them the responsible of the 'Kyubi attack' that the villagers ignored their reputation is one to Uchiha clansman is alive, so he told them to keep it a secret for time being. As Fugaku was curious of who did it? He answer is the former team member of Team 7's Dead Last which made him shocked that he know he is. So they agreed to make sure to not let Minato or Kakashi about the truth.

Yuki-on'na (Other Sakura) was truly proud of the orange-blonde as she could see how powerful her son had become and could help but not be proud of the boy and his progress. And she was pretty sure that his father was proud as well. Ichigo found it unbelievable that his nephew could be so strong at a young age since he help him to kix his heart. He was sure that Naruto would surpass him and his father Isshin within years or less then that which told him one thing.

_'I gotta train.'_

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

The Kage's plus kunoichi leader and the gaurds were just outright memorized by this. Underneath his veil the Kazekage was snarling. He could have had the orange-blonde at the forest but he just had to underestimate the boy which lead to his most humiliating defeat and along with his teammates and Sasuke had the Curse Seal remove completely. A contract that he prided himself on. However he got an idea. If this worked then he could get both the orange blonde and the Uchiha in one run but the only question is could it work?

With Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsuande? They're were mix with both shocking and disbelief of how Naruto was powerful since their neglected, favoritism and rejection actions was a completely disaster. They made a completely mess and humiliating.

_'How strong are you!'_ MInato and Kushna thought the same time about their former son's display of power. With Minato. _'His speed and reflex were higher then Hiraishin to surpassed.'_ He thought shocked.

Kushina as well. _'And the kenjutsu capabilities were extremely powerful.'_ She could not believe of how fight with swords were extremely surpassed.

_'This is bad...their ranks is S-class threat! Can't believe Naruto is much stronger and can even surpassed_ any of_ us!?'_ Jiraiya disbelieved about his capabilities.

_'I don't believe it, those two had intense stronger then me that you caused a collidable damage and even he can I can manage to had strength unlike the chakra enhance strength.'_ Tsunade thought statement that witnessed their fight.

Onoki was smirked of how his best Genin can equal Naruto's capability. _'This Koumori and Kurosaki-brat were equal for their power is more destructible. Can't believe this brat can give a scratch on him.'_ He thought.

And Tsuchikage's bodyguards were stunning about Koumori and Naruto's capability. With Roshi was astounding about Naruto's moves, since he saw he had a Rinnegan on his eyes. _'Can't believe this kid is good, and even his power was similar then the myth.'_ He thought.

_**:'I agreed Roshi, since Naruto Kurosaki was similar then Old man? Since I've never thought that he is even power loyal then him.:'**_ Sanbi stated to his host. _**':We wished Han and **__**Kokuō came along with us for he hadn't stayed the village.:'**_

_'I agreed Son.' _Roshi replied.

As Kitsuchi was shocked and horror of the match? Since He had witnessed his comrades, friends and family died during the 3rd War? Since Minato did a horrible messed for wipe out half of Shinobi were educed._ 'Can't believe this match between Koumori and Kurosaki were like a fight against Shodai Hokage-sama and Madara.'_

With Raikage and the guards were could not bleive of how fast with speed and swordsmanship._ 'Those two is more faster then me and strong too.'_ A stated.

_'Can't believe the _**_Tsuki Satsugai-sha__'s _**_fire base attack is blue instead red? Unlike my black lightning, man Konoha has trained the strongest shinobi.'_ Dauri thought of being "dull" at the time.

_'Sugoi, their chakra signatures were off the scale? How did they been training so hard during their times in this village and since Tsuchikage-sama recruited Koumori-san to be their best genin after all.'_ 'C' (Cee) thought sicne being the Kumo's sensor-type Shinobi for how their signatures is way off the scale that surpassed a kage.

Hiruzen on the other hand of how he was proud of his surrogate grandfather of how of he will be the next sannin til then, with said himself in his mind. _'Oh Naruto, how much that I was proud of how you are stronger then I was? So that make it since I will had a word with Masaki-chan and Fire Daimyo-sama will recommended you to be a Sannin title.'_ With proud smile.

With a disguised 'Kazekage', Orochimaru was disbelief of how both Naruto and Iwa's Koumori that he was the most powerful being for til he get his hands on them to place a Curse Seal in each of them? Since he tried to get their samples, since his plans in the invasion ruined. Since he had a back-up plan to trigger the invasion without Gaara.

_'Damn, this brat is ruining everything about my plans! I should have place the Curse Seal.'_ He furiously.

With KItsune aka Naruto Sr? The OLder Naruto was proud of his son that surpassed himself and his wife along with the other Sakura, since he was so proud of him for being a prodigy til time for this measure. _'You can do this musuko. Tried everything you made me proud.'_

**==At the Audience==**

The crowd was absolutely speechless. No one would even go to the bathroom because they would feel like loser's by doing all that and missing this great match.

The Genin for one were absolutely shocked. They never saw Naruto move so fast or be able to fight like this. Chouji even stopped eating his chip's to watch this with his full undivided attention along with Marechiyo of he was mush faster equal then a Head Captain, his captain Soi-fon and Yoruichi. Kiba would be sighed right now at how Naruto was basically breaking old speed records that was set in the Chunnin exam but how can you blame him when he barely trained in anything else but his clan techniques along with Sakura.

_'Looks like I need to make a huge change.' _Kiba thought as he continued watching.

Choji was amazed of Naruto's skills that pair with the Iwa Shinobi that the match against Yugito._ 'Hope I can do the same.'_ Along the rest of the rookies like Ino and Hinata for sure. Since they will had hope, brave and loyalty.

With Hitomi along the Hyuga Clan? Since Hitomi was frighten about her former brother's power, she cuoldn't become stronger since her parents betrayal. She will leave the Namikaze estate after the Chunin Exams was completely messed up. Hitomi lower her head of how she had thought Naruto was powerful in the Konoha, and even his reputation too. Since many Konoha Shinobi respected him, since the villagers the same as well.

**==At the Arena==**

Naruto and Ulquiorra now stood on different sides of the stadium. Koumori (Ulquuiorra) still holding his energy javelin, this fight was taking a lot out of him but that would stop him from trying as he stood tall. He had to say though that the Rin'negan was a huge help to him as he saw many damage from the arena, since Naruto had few cuts, while Ulquiorra had few during Naruto's Getsuga.

Naruto stared at him had he thought of how both himself and Ulquiorra was equal. "Guess we are both equal, right?" He asked.

"Yes, since your powers are similar then a Hollow and Arrancar." Ulquiorra said. "Since we are both equal then the rest unlike the Shinigami and a Arrancar." Which made Genma flicho fhe heard 'Shinigami'.

"Naruto Kurosaki, your path to being the legend of the Rukidou Sennin to prove your existance." Ulquiorra (Koumori) said. "It's time to face of the 'true dispair'." As he release the force of KI bursted with Genma felt it a little through the barrier, with the reiatsu raise engulfed him before the green aura is formed, as he stared at Naruto.

**==At the Kage's booth/Audience==**

The Kages plus the leader and bodyguards were felt ammount of KI minus Onoki? Since he knew what's he attempted. With Minato spoke. "What is this KI and a strange energy came from?"

"i don't know, Minato?" Jiraiya stated. "I never felt strange about this!"

Kitsune sighed. "It has seems he unleash his 2nd stage." Which made the leaders attention on him. With 'A' asked, "What did you mean 2nd stage?"

"Unlike the Jinchuuriki forms? Since he unleashed **Resurrección** that was his first stage." Kitsune explained. "Since unlike the rest the Arrancar, he is the only Arrancar capable of the transformation." Whcih made him surprising about the transforation. WIth Onoki was shocked of how he knows about Ulquiorra. "And more importantly...It's like a Full-transformation of the Bijuu's jinchuuriki."

Onoki spoke in with smilked. "It's true? Since I witness it for myself and the rest. Since his powers is even more equal then a bijuu."

"You sure about that?" Kitsune (Naruto Sr.) said. "He will use that to destroy a mountain like tails of the bijuu or a bijudama."

"You know nothing, boy!" Onoki mocked.

"You'll see." Kitsune said.

With Kurotsuchi in the crowd before she went the audience with her teammate, the ravine knew what is he up to? With she said herself with concern. "Ulquiorra-kun, I know what are you attending to to?"

"You sure if Koumori-san will do that?" Akatsuchi asked.

"I'm positive." Kurotsuchi replied.

With the rookie genins; they were wondering of what Koumori or Ulquiorra is up to? Since they felt a KI and reiatsu surge like a ocean spread in out in the sky like it was heavy their bodies, along with the civilians? They felt feared about that it's like a bijuu releases on its host. Along with the Konoha's council? Danzo and his old teammates Homura and Koharu never felt the surge of both KI and energy in their younger days in 2nd War. With the Shinigami group. Since all the captains, lieutenants and seated officers were standing by.

"I had a bad feeling about this." Rukia stated herself, since she remember about when she fought Di Roy Rinker when Ulquiorra came at the Karakuro town along with Yammy, the Espada 0.

"Yes, it's like fought against an **Fracción** (Span: "Fraction", Jap:Subordinate Officers) before Aizen's betrayel." Renji stated.

"I agreed Renji." Ikkau said. "Since I also fought that bastard for using Bankai as well." He remember the fight against Edrad Liones, the 13 Fracción. But that was a tough battle. And he almost died that fight because of his selfishness of his battle before his friend Yumichika called the Soul Society for funeral..

"I agreed." Yumichika said.

"So am I." Shuhei added. ith everyone continue watch the arena filled with a large pillar of green-black reaitsu.

With Uryuu? Since he felt the same pressance before, same goes with Ichigo? Since he still remeber the tough battle against Ulquiorra before, and Orihime? Since she remeber the battle against him since she went Heuco Mundo. Lastly Chad? Since he remeber the time in battle since his powers that since he is a Fullbringer before he saved Karin, Ichigo's sister, and this forces Sado to protect her.

With Hitomi, with everyone else in the audience felt fear and cold since i's like a ocean flows in the skies, since she had a bad feeling abut this. Beforee her biju spoke in. _**':Hitomi, I had a bad feeling about this.:'**_

_'What's wrong?'_ Hitomi confused.

_**':This man, the one he defeated Nin's Jinchurriki?:' **_Which made Hitomi mentally nodded.** ':As I can hear her afraid? He's not human.:'**

_'You sure?'_ Hitomi curious, with her vixen nodded mentally.

_**':I'm possitive! I know Naruto can pull it off.:'**_

_'Let's hope so Kurumi, let's hope.'_

**==At the Arena==**

When suddenly the green-black reiatsu suddenly vanishes and everyone in the arena eyes widen in shock in what they saw. It reveals Ulquiorra's formed into something defferent. His looks like a human bat itself. Since many shinobi population felt like he was about to massacre everything in it's path.

They saw Ulquiorra standing in front of them that he looks more like a dangerous terrifying form that they ever saw. It's like devil itself that it was send by the Shinigami. He was now retains his black wings (which he can use defensively and offensively), his long white coat is gone, revealing his slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned so his Hollow hole (which has become larger) appears to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow, and the sclera become green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase in size and turn black. Ulquiorra's mask is completely gone. He has two large bat ears,

**(****Bleach OST - Ressurection Segunda Etapa theme Starts)**

Ulquiorra looks at Naruto with narrowed eyes and said. "**Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. **(Span: Resurrection: Second Stage, Jap: Sword's Release: Second Level)"

**==With the Kages==**

"What just happen to him?" Minato asked with surprise look on his face. Kushina and Minato were surprise at Koumori/Ulquiorra new appearance unlike the last time.

"Like I said: he unleash his 2nd stage. I never thought that HE will use that form." Everyone heard Kitsune's voice. Everyone looks at him confuse.

"What do mean by that Kitsune-san? You mean that's..." Sayaki asked. Kitsune didn't face the Leader of the Kunoichi village as he continues watching the match but he heard the Nadeshiko leader's question.

"That's right. That is the 2nd form of the **Resurrección**…It's is his 2nd stage and...his own true form. That it increases its power into 10 times. Since it is also his true form." Naruto said making everyone eyes widen in shock minus a smirking Onoki

"His true form?" Jiraiya asked.

Kitsune nodded. "Yes, since I told you all that he is the only Arrancar to achieved his second stage release, like Ichigo when he fought him before."

"He does?!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"It is, but he alone to among the Espadas, he did developed his second stage himself. Even a certain man that became traitor (Aizen) that betrayed the Organization (Gotei 13) had not seen him in this form, but better watch the arena to see of what my capable off." Kitsune said before returning back their attention to the match.

**==With Ichigo and the others==**

"So he's using the 2nd stage Resurrección huh?" Ichigo said. With Starrk and Lilynette didn't know bout their comrade's 2nd stage.

"Yes, since he will be surprised the 2nd part." Rukia asked and Renji snorted at hearing that.

"You wish. I bet that since Ichigo and Ulquiorra like the last time they couldn't finish their score." Renji said and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"I agreed, since we haven't finish our fight before that teme ruined our fight." Ichigo said and Uryuu started to look around and saw Hitomi that was a few seat in besides of them along with the Hyuga Clan, concerning for Naruto. Seeing her face was depressed during the match against Naruto.

"Ichigo." Uryuu called causing the orange hair man to turn his attention to his best friend.

"It has seems the girl besides the Hyuga was little concerned about Naruto." Uryuu stated as Ichigo followed to where Uryuu's head was pointing and saw Hitomi.

"Judging her expression? About having grudge against his former sister that Naruto did not talk about her since it had been 8 years." Ichigo stated.

"Yeah, you, your nephew and his parents told us about his life, since his hatred towards them grew stronger." Rukia said. The members of Soul Society and Ichigo Group already knew that Naruto has bad terms with Hitomi and his former family, and told them if the invasion happens.

Ichigo grimmed in hearing Rukia and Uryuu's words and nodded in agreement before returning his attention back to the fight. Along with the rookies and jonins? They heard the conversation about Koumori/Ulquiorra's transformation.

****==With Naruto and Ulquiorra - In Arena==****

***So this is your Second Stage Resurrección that my uncle described it?*** Naruto Jr asked.

"Yes, I am the only Espada that has developed a second stage." Ulquiorra/Koumori explained. "Even I showed this form to Onoki-sama, Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi-san seen me in this form."

Naruto frowned about his formed, but with a smirked behind his mask. As Naruto made a zanjutsu stance in one hand then made a half-tiger sign, which made Ulquiorra eyes raised of suspecious of what he up to, but he notice there were 6 chain links on him along an extra 4 seals and he said. ***Gravity chain link seal 6x, Kai.***

Six chain links on his arms and legs disappeared from his body and Naruto began to bounce around, feeling a bit lighter than normal.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra wondering.

***I was about to unleashed something I had holding back for sometime.*** Naruto stated. ***But I can going to continue to fight you with full force?*** Which made Ulquiorra shocked his eyes.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

The Kages felt a small surge of chakra came from the seals. With Jiraiya spoke. "Did Naruto had seals on his body?" He asked.

Kitsune answered."It is, Jiraiya-san? Since Naruto had 6 chain link wieghts on arms and ankles that he place on his body; 2 each arm and legs. And also he place an **Seigen Fūin **(Restriction Sealing)? I was quite impressive about his skills, with this method of training, he was holding back in years, and he will be able to use it on him with full force." Which made everyone in the booth shocked.

"He was holding back in years to use it !" Tsunade and Kushina exclaimed.

"With full force?" Minato and Jiraiay added.

Kitsune (Naruto Sr) nodded and turning back at the match.

****==At the Arena==****

***Seigen Fūin**: **KAI!*** Naruto yelled as enormous chakra burst erupted from him and causing Ulquiorra felt a tremdormous mixture with chakra and reiatsu then he started shaking in fear.

_'How could this possible!'_ Ulquiorra thought.

**==At the Kage/Audience==**

"My kami that chakra is even bigger than Kyūbi's." MInato as he stood with Kushina along with the 2 sannins and Kages on Kage's booth.

"How could Naruto had a large ammount of chakra?" Tsunade said about Naruto's chakra capacities.

"It's far surpassess the Uzumaki Large Chakra reserves!" Kushina exclaimed for not believe of how Naruto had a tons of chakra.

"Musuko (Son) had been increases his chakra reserves during 8 years, since he was joining the Academy with a certain jutsu (kage bunshin) to help to increases its capability? Since you all tried to convinse him to return to your so-called 'family', but you'll got backfired from the past 8 years." Kitsune explained. "Since there is no stopping to had him back, while you all distracted."

MInato, Kushina,Jiraiya and Tsunade was speechless with eyes widen of how Naruto was holding back. Since each of them were also distracted by Naruto for years in training (in secret).

"As for his rank...?" Kitsune declared which made the kages listened. "...His rank is SSS-class." That made them surprising in shock plus Orochimaru in disguised. Since Minato and Kushina were right about Naruto's rank.

_'Can't believe he was holding back so long!'_ Orochimaru thought disbelief.

Raikage 'A' and his bodyguards were disbelief of Naruto's skills? 'C' (Cee) could not believed about his chakra capacity is extremely large, with Dauri; he was admitted about his skills in speed and kenjutsu.

At the Audience Crowd? Many Jonin Instructors and Rookie Genins were disbelief of how much chakra that Naruto had in displayed, which the made the members of the Uchiha and Hyuga clan were agony in pain their doujutsu in pain of what they saw. Along with the Kumo team along; Bee was felt wicked about his chakra is equal then his brother, as Yugit and her Bijuu inside of her was impressed about Naruto's display of power, Omoi and Karui was shocked about their friend's comlement. Lastly Gai and Lee? Since they're curious about those seals on his body. Since he is more father then the taijutsu users.

With Iwa team that they felt a tremendous ammount of chakra; Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi were disbelief how how he is now equal then Koumori or Ulquiorra, sooner of later he will be defeated by the hands of Naruto Kurosaki. At the Finalist Booth; Sasuke knew about Naruto's chakra capabilities since he was holding back since then. With Haku? It was the first time that he felt a tremendous chakra he had stored before he meet Naruto at the Nami (Wave) Mission with Zabuza, his mentor/adopted father. With Temari and Kankoru felt that too, since he had the same quality then a Bijuu.

"UGH!" Sayuri agony since before she use her Sharingan to scan his chakra.

"What's wrong Sayuri?" Ino asked.

"Naruto-nii's chakra? It's more brighter in a sun!" Sayuri stated before deactivate her Sharingan.

"You serious?!" Ino exclaimed, which made Sayuri nodded.

"Ichigo, his reiryoku is off the scaled that it's equal then Head Captain's!?" Rukia stated disbelief along with the squad lieutenants and Ichigo's group, along the captains of the 13 court guard squad (Gotei 13). Since the Captains plus Head Captain's Lt knew about Naruto's capability.

Anko said to her friend, Kurenai. "Holy shit, Nai-chan, Asuma that kid is powerful."

Kurenai said, "No….he is faster than Gai and Lee before releases those weights."

"I agreed, Kurenai." Asuma said.

Anko said, "How?"

As Ichigo answered to their questions "Naruto-yūshi released only all six chain links on his body along with restriction, he had unleash all the seals…but it seems that Naruto wanted to match Ulquiorra. If this was a strength test, I think Ulquiorra would have the upper hand and speed, Naruto would will hands down. It will be a match of endurance between the two."

Anko said admitted. "Then the kid will win this match. Damn this brat is good, then this should be a problem to him."

****==At the Arena==****

_'Can't believe he was holding back for years? Since I was still underestimated him.'_ Ulquiorra thought stated before staring at both chakra mix with reaitsu along with silver one as well. _'So he is the legend of the Rikudou Sennin.'_ Before he stepped forward.

"So you been holding back all this time? You had a strong Will to fight." Ulquiorra stated. "Very well. I will fight of the adepts of my power, even if I will grind your body into dust that what it takes..." Before he couch himself, before Naruto is narrow his eyes, now Ulquiorra raise his head facing traight at Naruto. "...It's now and never."

**(****Bleach OST - Ressurection Segunda Etapa theme Ended)**

They were a blur to everyone except the Jonin and Hokage, who could follow some of their movements.

**(Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Music Extended - Rage Awakened ~The Origin~ - Starts)**

*CLAAAAASH!*

Naruto's sword and Ulquiorra's claws collides their arsenals that causing a largest shock-wave from the arena which made many of the audience cover themselves along with the adults cover their children from the force of their power. Which cause the shockwave shots in the sky from the clouds with made a large hole on the center from the result of the blast.

**==At the Kage's Booth===**

Before the kages and leader plus the bodyguards been cover themselves from the force but they coulldn't felt the force as they uncover themselves and saw Kitsune (Naruto Sr) extended his hand and saw a barrier with marking which made Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya shocked that he recognized those writings? That was...

"That was **Jikūkan Kekkai** (Space time Barrier)!" Minato exclaimed before he was a markings formed a barrier surrounds the Kage's booth and the arena.

"Without hand-signs!" Kushina added.

"Correction, since you never thought about place a barrier to make sure we will be safe." Kitsune stated which made Minato embarrassed about never thought of that.

"What kind of the power they pulled off!" 'A' demanded. "It almost destroyed us all!?"

Onoki was shocked about he could not believe of how the kurosaki brat that he can equaled Ulquiorra. "I agreed with Raikage-sama? Since how did that brat can surpassed everyone like us!?"

"It's because we all had the same rank as myself, my wife minus Ichigo? Since he had a lot to learned to do." Kitsune answered, now even more surprising about their ranks.

**==At the Arena==**

Naruto move his blade behind side wards then gather it's black reiatsu with black linings and also he create a kagebunshin made a one horse seal. And before the clone yelled. ***‡Katon: Ao no Gōka Mekkyaku!‡** (Fire Release: Blue Great Fire Annihilation)***** He expelled from the mouth and shots a massive wall of intense 'blue' flames, which covers a wide range as well. At the audience; Sasuke, Sakura and Haku smirked of how Naruto pull one of Madara's fearsome fire-base jutsu. With Temari and Kankuro felt fear of how Naruto preforms a fire-base jutsu.

**==At the Audience==**

Many people plus the Uchiha Clan minus Sasuke and Itachi's parents react about Naruto's display; Sayuri stood staring at the flames with eyes widen, he did made a powerful fire base jutsu. Also she was shockked - Naruto, the 100% genius Rookie of the Year, preformed a High Class Katon Jutsu, as well as making the blame blue and said. "H-How?" Which made the genins wondering how Naruto can preforms a fire base jutsu that the flames is blue. Was the only thing Sayuri could asked.

Ino just turn her attention to her friend in confusion. "What is it, Sayuri, what do you mean?" She asked

Regaining composure from her shock, Sayuri continue. "How did Naruto-nii make such a large scale, powerful, S-rank Katon jutsu? And why was it blue? Just like my own jutsu? Since I never head Naruto had that element?"

With Ichigo answered. "It's because of Naruto's chakra. His chakra is much more potent and dense than others have, and it also is in a different color. You see, everyone has blue chakra, while mine is silver with blue tint. Basically, it's a simple Gōkakyū, but because mine is blue I renamed it by adding a word **Ao** (Blue)."

It kind of made sense. "But why is his chakra different?" Ino asked curious.

Ichigo answered. "Long story - his dojutsu and some other...conditions. And that's one of the few jutsu he mastered." He said, without revealing too much.

Sayuri didn't believe of her brother-figured that result from his Rin'negan? Since he did master so many elements, since her parents allowed him to entered their clan's shrine. But then she remembered how some he read the descriptions on the tablet.

She didn't want to say it, but she eventually did. "I...I guess I would need some improvement from a person who has mastered the jutsu."

Ichigo grinned. "That's great. But you better work hard."

"Hai!" Sayuri and Ino replied. With the rest of the rookies agreed themselves they heard their conversation as for the jonin were proud of how their students want to improved their strength.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

Darui was disbelief that he could not believe what he just saw? Since the Uchiha has Fire base jutsu only, and one person has blue fire unlike the Kumo's black lightning. With Minato and Kushina? They could not believe Naruto can preform a High Class Katon Jutsu in such a young age with a immense chakra, puching their son away makes them their life misrable.

"What the hell is that brat can preform a High-class fire jutsu in the young age!?" 'A' exclaimed. "And that the flames color is blue instead red?"

"Not sure, boss. Unlike the **Kuroi Kaminari** (Black Lightning)? Since he had a special chakra for converts the colors from the flames into blue." Darui stated.

"I agreed with Darui?" Cee said. "Since it's a first time includes everyone about Naruto-san's capabilities."

'A' was crumble about Naruto's capabilities? Since if Naruto owned him for adding a Bingo Book by let his scout live since HE wants the Raikage to added him in the Kumo's Bingo Book to convinced. Since before his brother's team informed him about his skills? Since the fight against the Uchiha that he was being a first Quincy in Konoha that made the ninja village increases their strength. Since he was told by Naruto or Yugito about his cousin's death, Fukai and the Hachibi's rampage that cause him angry of he knew who is the responsible of the death of his cousin and his father. When he will get his dirty hands on that snake Orochimaru. He did made a mess for everything.

Onoki on the other hand he was shocked of that remind about he encounter Madara Uchiha when he and his teammates made a peace treaty since his actions causing to declare war when he was young. After Madara spared him by knocked him with his genjutsu, then he left unconscious. After his sensei and predecessor, Mu the Nidaime Tsuchikage has passed his mantle as the Tsuchikage before the 3rd War begun.

Sayaki, the same? Since when back the younger days with Jiraiya? The reason that she married a random male shinobi or civilian to be her husband. Then years passed when she gave birth Suzuka? Then times passed trained her daughter to make sure if she was ready to challenge Jiraiya's pupil or pupil's son, then the marriage fight didn't broken until times passed. But...now Naruto passed that promise to Haku to match against her daughter? Since Naruto did trained Haku Yuki-Momochi, the Yuki Clan survivor and adopted son of Zabuza of the 7 Swordsman of Mist.

**==At the Arena==**

As Ulquiorra jumps in the air prevents the flames to hit himself, but he flinch and he look up and saw the original Naruto in the air with his sword in the top of him with both hands and yelled. "****‡**Getsuga Tenchou!****‡**"

Naruto fires the largest crescent shape wave at him below. As Ulquiorra flinch of the result of the Getsuga is more larger then before, as he counter with Cero Oscuras, that collides to made explode from the blast.

As Naruto standing in the air glancing at the smoke from when Ulquiorra deflected his largest Getsuga, before he appeared with Sonido. As Ulquiorra admired his skills and also he almost as equal as any Arrancar or **Vasto Lorde** (Highest Great Hollow)? No amtter who he was strong and powerful, then his limits at his reach.

"It has seems I had underestimated you." Ulquiorra stated.

***Thanks...since I been holding back for some time to be prepared for the future foes of mine will be ready in the great match.*** Naruto said. ***I've been prepared for everything in my power to bring balance to all the nations!***

"So, what is your dream?" Ulquiorra asked.

Naruto silent from Ulquiorra's questions? Since he thought of to be the Hokage to protect the village for his responsible to protect many lives. When his father WAS the Hokage to gained respect from the villagers by working hard to be the strongest in the village, but he did had two dreams since he had two; one is became Sakura's husband and Hokage, but he add something else adding in his goals is... ***My dream is...is became the LEGEND!*** He exclaimed, as raising his Zanpakutō horizontally in front of him. *****‡Hado #32.***** He generates a yellow orb, which widens itself along the length of their it is fully charged, *************Ōkasen!‡***** It fires a wide, horizontal arc of yellow energy at Ulquiorra. As the green eyed espada raise his hand and blocks its attack.

While he block the beam then flinch and look up and saw another Naruto with his sword ready to strike._ 'A kage bunshin? It was distraction.'_ Ulquiorra thought.

As Ulquiorra avoid the strike downward and turn his head on the right then left saw the clones flanking him. As swung his wings in both sides to smack the clones, until there's another Naruto behind him which made him react again and then as he swung his tail then lunge at the clone at it before realized it was real or not? Since it poof that it was a clone after all.

Then as he sense that he look down and saw Naruto lunges at him holding his black katana and the blade arm, then as he swung his sword til Ulquiorra deflect its contact, as Naruto trust his blade arm, right after he grab it, as he holds it in place while he moves arounds grinding its arsenals, as they push themselves then land in the ground in both sides.

Naruto and Ulquiorra reappeared in but neither one moved they just stood there not even hinting movement. Naruto only stood glaring at Ulquiorra with the former espada glaring back. They suddenly began to release their reiatsu as they each stood tall not moving. The anticipation and anxiety kept growing in the audience as well as in the Kage booth. With the kage's and the bodyguards watching them in the stance for waiting for to strike. Sarutobi had a trail of sweat coming from his face. One droplet fell from the top of his forehead to the floor below making a small dripping noise.

Naruto and Ulquiorra heard the drop and immediately acted on it. The ran before each other, in a blur of speed or sound and began exchanging blow after Blow after Blow. The speed they were moving at was almost untraceable by the Jounnin even the Anbu had hard times following them. Kakashi was shocked as his Sharingan could only see the two hit each other and the moves not phase them one bit. In his eyes all he saw was slow motion then high speed then back to normal motion. Even the Shinigami were impressed his skills along with an Arrancar.

Naruto and Koumori's fight went on for a full three minutes with neither one stopping as Ulquiorra/Koumori point his finger aim at Naruto, as he charges the orb of black reiatsu with green linings the same from the match with Yugito.

**"‡****Cero Oscuras!****‡"** Ulquuorra said, as he fires a massive beam of reiatsu at Naruto, as the orange-blond extended his palm at the Espada, then the other in on his bicep and yelled. "**‡Hado #88! ****Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!****‡ **(Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)" Fires a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy.

**==At the Audience==**

Karui stood up in the seat and exclaimed. "Woah! That was one big raiton jutsu! And its most destructed too!"

"I agreed, its similar then a bijuudama when it fires a large amount of chakra to preform a strongest raiton jutus." Omoi said. "Man, he almost destroyed the whole stadium."

"Well you stop complained! That bastard has to die!" Karui exclaimed.

Omoi stated. "I know what that Koumori guy did to you? But you better-" But he was cut off by a smack in a head by Karui.

"STOP BEING LAZY YOU ASSHOLE!" Karui yelled annoying.

As the rest of the crowd couldn't help for how sorry that Omoi got smack by his teammate. But suddenly a burtst of song that makes Karui react before drew her sword and saw the same girl from the shop and said. "You're Karui, right?"

"Yeah?" Karui replied.

"You look similar then I was, whne Starrk complains." Lilynette stated.

Karui made a grinned and replied. "I like you!"

"Same." Lilynette said. "I'm Lilynette by the way." Before he made a handshake gesture.

"Pleasure." Karuti return shake, before before asking. "Did you this freak before?"

Lilynette nodded. "He was." Before she explained to the Kumo about his capabilities? Since someone didn't read his attacks, defense, counters, speed, movements and everything...since Naruto was told by Ichigo about he couldn't read his movements? But the result is nothing like before. Since Ulquiorra is always a emotionless.

**==Back at the Arena==**

As the Cero and the #88 Hado spell collides to made a collateral damage with a massive explosion then a large mushroom shape cloud from the blast. As Naruto and Ulquiorra continue fighting over and over without resting.

As many contestants were witnessed the fight between two shinobis. Temari and Kankuro felt so afraid of that both Naruto and Ulquiorra's strengths were not equal then their brother Gaara's? They could not be defeated by their skills, when the time they almost destroying the stadium. With Sakura with a proud smile of how her husband-to-be will win the match? She had faith on him to chance to win it. And Sasuke? While he look forward until the finals. Sooner or later...he will be ready for his life as a Quincy.

Back at the arena; things quite ugly? This arena became a one hell of a battle zone. But they never tried to continue their fight til the end. With the kages were disbelief of mush power that both Naruto and Ulquiorra/Koumori's possessed, as Orochimaru in Kazekage disguised? He was remarkable about the power he witnessed? Even Naruto's skills in Fuinjutsu were surpasses Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya? He could not believe of what he witnessed.

Onoki was completely shocked about Kurosaki overpowered his best genin? Since what Kitsune (Naruto St) informed about Naruto's rank? This could that his son will be the threat to his village of Iwa? He will published a Bingo Book to all the nations.

With the whole crowd were awed and disbelief of how stronger they are. Since Naruto's chakra capacities were extremely enormous. No one can able to match up with him for any shinobi in the ranks.

As Naruto continue fight against Koumori with all their strength they have.

Slash, trust, parry, counter, slash, punch, slash, kick, block and slash from Naruto's actions.

With Ulquiorra, slash, whip, dodge, kick, fires bala, block, counter and swipe.

As they keep fighting as they clashing again, as they push their limits. As they jumped themselves at about 20 feet in the range. As Naruto panting about he almost lose his stamina from his energy, but with Ulquiorra pant a little from the results from the fighting while he is in his Form. Since it was the first time he got exhausted from the fight, but they can't make it until they reach the limits.

As Naruto remove his mask from how long his hollowfication from the last. Since Naruto's clothes were damage from the fight while Ulquiorra got some scratches from the attacks.

_'Damn, almost had him!'_ Naruto thought while patting._ 'Better use that for at least from my hollowfication...can you hear me, partner?'_

/_'Hehehehe! Thought you never asked!'_/ Hakuto (Hollow Naruto) stated. /_'But...you sure about this? Here, from everybody?'_/

Naruto smirked for his ready to use it to show everyone of his true power is born beofre he heard his question about he's saying. With Naruto replied. _'Yes, that's what I want to show all the nations what the legend is about.'_

**(Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Music Extended - Rage Awakened ~The Origin~ - Ended)**

With Naruto's words came in Hakuto's mind with a sadistic smile on his face. /_'Let's see we can show everyone's faces if they reacted.'_/ He declared.

As Naruto took something in his pouch and took out a pill and ate it then swallow it, til Ulquiorra knew that was Soldier Pill that Naruto ate for replenish his chakra.

Soon Naruto stood as he made his stance til he will made a move. Before Ulquiorra's wounds begun to healed, when many audience of how they recovered from the fights? Hopefully they can hold it mush longer. As Naruto's friends cheering for him, while Noriko cheered her father to beat him, then his mother Yuki-on'na (Sakura-yuki) will prayed for her son to win. As Sakura having faith her lover. Then Hitomi was still concerned her former brother. As Minato and Kushina were more worrying then they expected. Which made Kitsune (Naruto Sr) annoying about they concerned his adopted son. Then Hiruzen will had him win this match.

As the Shinigami; The Ichigo Group were cheered at Naruto till he'll run of both chakra and reiryoku. As Tsukiko was concered a little, since she did proud of her grandson of how he an handle the toughest opponents. Since she did trained him in one month along with the Gotei 13 with Sakura. But they are both prodigies in history in the Elemental Nations.

SInce he and Sakura were hunting Hollows to gained more experience to improved their skills. As they been staying Karakura Town with his adopted uncle and his friends. As they been spending time together like a real family. Now they spending been a great friends? Like before Tatsuki was interesting to spar with them each. playing soccer with Sakura with a massive strength but many kids were shocked and terrified about she was strong. Then Keigo was an idiot lunatic since he wants to know about girls? Since he wants to date with Sakura, but he was taking and he is weird which made him distressed from Sakura's comment and then...Naruto beat a crap out of him for flirting his girlfriend. Then there is Mizuiro? But he's cool, since he was sly with the ladies. When Mizuiro countered by saying he prefers older women, so if he'll met Hana or Kurenai for at least (lol). Then next is Chizuru...? But she did made a bad move for attempted to glomped Naruto's girlfriend, Sakura or Orihime? Since Sakura punch her and blast her into the move (rlol), since...then again went to the hospital...again. Then back at the Kurosaki household or clinic? Since Sakura helping Isshin's place, but with her skills in medical she did made a fine work normal when comes with patients, then during dinner time? Naruto, Yuzu and Sakura making dinner to have some for tonight, while they enjoying Ichigo fighting his father like a spar or training.

As Isshin didn't mind for staying for the night? Then Ichigo explained the tale about Naruto's life, which made Ichigo's sisters and Isshin shocked of what they had heard, and so they decide to be part of their family and Naruto told Isshin about having a "Kurosaki" name to be a Ninja Clan, so he accepted. Since Isshin's previous surname "Shiba", the noble family from the Soul Society. As if now Naruto told them that in-honor of their deceased wife Masaki Kurosaki was once a Quincy if Ichigo learned the truth about his mother's past when he met her.

Now back at the arena; now both fighters were having some time to recovered from the tough fight. As if now that Naruto can manage to defeat Ulquiorra/Koumori to finish of what his uncle started. Now is the time to get prepared to use his thrump card, right now. As Naruto and Ulquiorra stared each other from the match? Since the arena is a completely disaster! They using a high class attacks and now until they need to stop the match for sure.

"You better surrender, otherwise you are dead." Ulquiorra/Koumori stated.

Naruto puts his hand to his face again and starts to gather more reishi surprising Ulquiorra. While Naruto's body begun to glow with a color blue with silver linings.

"If I want to win!? I guess I'll have to go Hollowfication 2!" Naruto said before he swing his hand down and couch down, just like Ichigo. That he changed until everyone felt a massive amount of dark blue spiritual pressure emanate from "Naruto". He had changed into...something entirely different from a Soul Reaper if his appearance was any indication of the fact, which made everyone saw it in the first time minus Team 7. It looks just like the mask Ichigo was wearing when he lost control against Ulquiorra and entered hollowfication 2 before he loss control before. Ulquiorra then feels the massive spiritual pressure and the rest of the crowd and the kages plus leader that made them both fear and scared from Naruto's new form. Kushina recognized that form during the Wave mission along with Kakashi that he saw that form before. With Hitomi felt terrifying about his transformation:

Naruto's blond hair with orange highlights was long and straight, now reaching down to his waist, while the small hole in his chest was now decorated with markings that stretched from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He had claws on his fingertips and toes and six small furry dark blue tufts; two of them started from his collarbone and stretched around his neck while one was now each on his wrists and ankles. Naruto now had seemingly white skin and to further unnerve Ino, Renji, and Marechiyo hugging Choji of what Naruto's change of appearance. (The Shinigami Ranks sensing "Naruto's" reiatsu flare up, while Tsukiko saw her grandson's form), a Hollow mask that was shaped the same as his face and covered his entire head.

The mask had four black spike-shaped marks; two of them stretched by the forehead while the other two stretched past the eyes and teeth before going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There were also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, that extended from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask also featured two long forward-pointing horns with black stripes extending from their center towards the tips.**  
><strong><br>==At the Audience==****

Hitomi with the Hyugas looked on nervously at the strange sight before her; she then noted, with great fear, that "Naruto's" chakra (or spiritual pressure) suddenly felt much darker and more sinister. Renji and Ino had also made note of the change in spiritual pressure within his fellow Soul Reaper student and Ino's comrade/classmate/friend; the lieutenant and Yamanaka heiress knew something was horribly wrong with Naruto. But as Renji noted that he had under control. With Ino did not knowing about what happen to Naruto? As Sayuri knew about Naruto's transformation.

Many the rookies minus Sayuri, Kakashi, Ichigo Group and Shinigami were disbelief of Naruto's appearance. Since that they thought Naruto is look like a 'Demon' or 'Shinigami' itself like Ulquiorra/Koumori? Since it's like the battle against both 'demons' to kill each other til the end.

"Is that...Naruto-kun?" Ino asked herself with her eyes shaken.

"It can't be..." Starrk stated disbelief about the sight of Naruto's form.

"Naruto..." Choji said before stop eating his chips.

"What is that form?" Lilynette asked herself from the sight of Naruto's appearance. "Just like a-a-a Vasto Lorde-type Hollow?"

With Kurotsuchi; she could not believe the Moon Slayer is turning into some kind of Shinigami-like demon? Hopefully if he can survived it to defeat him._ 'Ulquiorra-kun...'_ With concerned.

"What was just happen?" Shikamaru asked.

"Looks like Naruto finally to use the full hollowfication." Ichigo declared answered.

"Full Hollowfication?" Ino muttered.

"Yup, since it's like myself." Ichigo stated. "Since his status is similar then a Jinchuuriki/"

"Similar then a Jinchuuriki?" Kakashi curious.

"Yes," Ichigo replied before he declared. "He's status is as a **Visored**."

"What is a Visored." Gai serious.

Ichigo explained. "The Visored are the antithesis to the Arrancar as Shinigami who have obtained Hollow powers." While he glance at Naruto's hollow form.

"I see." Kakashi understand. "So...Naruto got under control?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yup, but since it's like talking a bijuu insides its host." He stated.

"Meaning?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto have a good relationship with his hollow." Ichigo answered. "Just like Yugito or Bee-san gain the control the Bijuu's power except me." Which made Kakashi and Gai shocked in surprised that the Visored is similar then a JInchuuriki.

Ichigo continues. "My nephew's reiatsu is both a mixture of a Shinigami and a Hollow's like mine, and apparently the Hollow part of him wants to take control. But since Byakuya had experienced this first hand when he fought me at Sōkyoku Hill."

"So that means the Hollow trying to take you over is just like-"

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune trying to break free of Hitomi's seal?" Ichigo finished as Kakashi's visible eye widened in surprise, before Byakuya continued to explain.

"I know about the Bijuu (Tailed Beast) inside the girl, and he explained it to me when I met him. And his new parents that we are on good terms, and Naruto has managed to master Hollow's power. He will became the most powerful shinobi and a part-shinigami in the lands, bar Head Captain Yamamoto and a couple of others."

As Ichigo finished his explanation, The Copy Cat nin and The Green Beast's expression changed from surprised to shock. This caused Ichigo to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you surprised that Naruto is now that powerful?"

"Yes...it just...ever since I never had taken him as my apprentice? When sensei tried to protest to had him under my wing when Gai give him a basics." Kakashi stated.

"I agreed with my youthful rival? Since I did tried my best to raise his flames of youth. Since it was unyouthful for Hokage-sama did a big mistake for extinguished his flames."

"That's right? Those assholes of his parents extinguished the Will of Fire for what they had done." Ichigo determent, causing everyone in the crowd listen of what the best jonin and Naruto's uncles conversation about his life.

**==With the Kages==**

"W-What happen to Naruto?" Minato asked with surprise look on his face. Kushina and Minato were terrified that Naruto was transformed something different but surprise at Naruto new appearance. That looks like a Shinigami itself. With Sandaime was admitted if Naruto will attended to use it as a last resort. While Jiraiya and Tsunade felt cold in heir legs from the sight of Naruto's form. With Kushina hug herself from the sight of the nightmare is true? Since she saw the same figure on her dreams when Naruto turned into a monster when the Death God, Shinigami will adopted him as one of his children, when she tried to get to him then it's too late to get him in time.

"I never thought that musuko will use that full-transformation." Everyone heard Kitsune (Naruto Sr) voice. Everyone looks at him confuse.

"What do mean by that Kitsune-san?" Sayaki asked. Kitsune didn't face the Kunoichi Leader as he continues watching the match but he heard the Nadeshiko leader's question.

"That form…Is his Full transformation of the Hollowfication. But unlike a Jinchiuuriki. That form is the most destructive and it increases its power by...20 times." Kitsune said making everyone eyes widen in shock before returning back their attention to the match.

While Onoki was shocked if his son will defeat him no matter how powerful he is. It will be the end of his village if Naruto Kurosaki will be the threat of his village for until when the Moon Slayer or Black Savior will protect his village or destroying his enemies.

As Orochimaru as well? Since Naruto will became his threat the same expression as Onoki's? Sooner or later if he'll get his samples from his body and learned of how he can used Hollowfication until the time comes when if he will be unstoppable. If he will started the invasion until then.

**==With Naruto and Ulquiorra - Arena==**

***Growl***

"How have you taken that form?" Ulquiorra asked before demanded. "Who are you?"

***...Your worst nightmare!*** Hollow-Naruto declared which made the green bat eyes widen.

**(Bleach OST - What Can You See In Their Eyes - ****Start)**

As Naruto move his sword on the left side then swung on the right side which made the ground tremble from the force which made the everyone shocked from the force of strength. Which the force of the shockwave cause the the crowd cover themselves again with from the force.

"How could this be..." Ulquiorra said.

As the reaitsu glows surrounds Naruto in Hollow form and release a large yelled.

***RROOOAAAARRRRR***

Naruto-hollow let out a massive roar along with a massive surge of very dark spiritual pressure that terrified Orihime and Renji and the rookies in the crowd making the stadium trumble...as well as intimidate even the Fourth Espada. Many villagers felt afraid from Naruto's form.

"So, you are able to controls its power I see." Ulquiorra stated. "Then you gave me no choice." As he point his finger then creates his cero oscuras.

Naruto points his horns at Uquiorra and starts to creates a blue cero in fast charge making Ulquiorra's eyes widen. Naruto fires the beam and Ulquiorra fires the black cero on his finger to counter it but when made an explosion. Naruto's Cero's results that overpowered and countering Ulquioora's Cero Oscuras. Which made a largest cloud from the blast.

As the audience watch the match whle the barrier is still active. Many crowd was stunned about the massive blast from both Naruto and Ulquiorra's Ceros.

As Ulquiorra/Koumori stepped out in the clouds as he flew in the air. _'That...was undoubtedly of the blat of the cero.'_ He thought. As he and the crowd saw a pillar of flames shots out in the sky._ 'It was powerful enough to deflect or counter my Cero Oscuras.'_ He glance at the resulted. _'It can't be. Despite how much he maybe resemble a Hollow, there is no way a mere human cannot could a cero.' _Which made him flinch rolled his eyes behind and saw hollow-Naruto appeared with sonido then air his horns at him then creates another cero in fast charge.

Ulquiorra gritted then move his finger aim at Naruto and said. "That' enough, don't underestimate me!" He charge his another black cero.

As sonn as they fires theri respectful ceros then then Naruto's cero overpowers his which cause a massive explosion again then follows with a massive shockwave again. But many audience and the leaders could not believe the collateral damage. As Ulquiorra appeared with sonido in the distance.

_'He defused Cero Oscuras in second time!' _He thoguht, but Naruto appeared behind which made him shocked, til he quick react to attack at him, then Naruto quickly grab his arm.

***Oh no you dont!*** Hollow-Naruto exclaimed before he swung his sword down and cut his arm. That views Naruto's face, the Ulquiorra's face, after Naruto use his arm as a club then smack his face then sents him in the ground.

As soon as Hollow-Naruto let out a massive roar at the air for letting the rest of the villagers could hear outside the stadium. As Karui didn;t bother that she was not afraid about his form that cheer at Naruto that he got him.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

Kushina was terrified besides Minato; when Minato could not believe that his former son of what he become... Jiraiya was disbelief of how Naruto is so powerful. And also Tsunade as well? The Slug princess didn't lift a finger when Naruto's massive damage from the arena while Genma was on the barrier that its also modified with hiraishin seals. With Hiruzen knew about Naruto's transformation that he was the second time that he could transformed unlike the Jinchuuriki.

Onoki on the other hand. Naruto Kurosaki was able to cut his arm so easily. Since beofre it was the first time Naruto could transformed that something like to overpowered his best shinobi. Along the bodyguards of the kages? Since they could not believe of how power when the Kurosaki possessed. But...when his granddaughter was kinda fond with him? His granddaughter likes him with her heart.

_'Brillent! He is so powerful...'_ Orochimaru stated while he was on Kazekage disguised.

**(Bleach OST - What Can You See In Their Eyes - ****Ended)**

"No way. It can't be." Kushina shuttered disbelief of her eyes about her former son's transformed.

"I...can't believe it." JIraiya stated feared expression.

"He's so powerful!" Tsunade added.

"Is that really Naruto?" Minato finished.

"It was Minato?" Kushina stated. "During the wave mission? That was the form that kills all the mercenaires from Gato." Which made the Minato and the sannins turn their attention at Kushin while she was tremble. "That was the same one in my dreams."

"It's true, MInato-dono?" 'A' stated before he informed them. "My scout informed me that, what's the suscribe from look like-"

"A servent of Shinigami, the Death God." Kitsune finished.

Which made everyone in the booth turn attention at Kitsune (Naruto Sr.) and he said. "Since he is like the servent of the Shinigami himself? Since it was you, Kushina, Jiraiya-san and Tsunade-san did create Naruto as a monster." He stated as he turning and facing at them and continue. "Since the gods saw the young Naruto was alone when he didn't had anyone to support and love, so the gods gave him a family is way more caring then you!" He silently glaring at them. "The gods was disappointed you when your ignorance cause him to be their champion. No matter how many times to get him back, it was completely useless."

As Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraiya flinch in silent that could not believe that Kitsune was right? They did create a monster in the first place when each of them ignored Naruto from the very beginning. They tried to argue in defense. Since they tried to talk right since Kitsune's suggestions. They didn't even say a word after before that. Their minds and will were now broken from his words.

With Kitsune smirked on his face then turn his attention at the arena.

**==At the Arena==**

As the blood drips on the ground; Ulquiorra/Koumori breathed heavyly of how his arm was severed. As he left his head at Hollow-Naruto while in the air. As Ulquiorra glance at severed arm, then suddenly something came out in his arm then it reavelas that like a lizard's tail regenerated that resulted that arm grew back itself that causing the crowd shocked from the seen. With Orochimaru? He was pleased of how this man got a high-regeneration abilities like snakes does.

The Rookies plus the senseis could not believe their eyes? This man somehow had a regeneration powers like the bijuus does. Which cause Karui more furious for it's unfair.

**(Bleach Soundtrack 3 - Fiesta De Guerra - Start)**

With Naruto in his hollow-form that he remained stand. As Ulquiorra moved his new/repaired arm then clenches it. As he stared his hands, before Genma saw everything. As he explained. "My greatest attribute is not my offensive capabilities, but it's my ability to regeneration..." Now he look at Naruto while in his form. "But I'm unique. Unlike the other Arancar who have lost the majority of their regenation abilities, I saved the ability to quickly regenerate everything but my brain and my interal organs instead of sacrificing it for brute strength."

With Kitsune prepared to cast his barrier for sure. As the masked hooded man made a half handsign to prepared to warp anything that something powerful.

"I don't know how you transformed into that." Ulquiorra stated. "But it won't be enough for the advantage. When it happen to you tore off my arm. I was able to regenrate that quite easily. If you stop stare at me by defeating me it will possible."

***Is that so...*** Hollow-Naruto said.

"Well see...as you ablout to discovered." Before Ulquiorra place his hands together as it generate the orb of green energy, then he spread his arm apart it forms a double-blade energy spear then appeared before weapon similar in shape to **aLuz de la Luna/a**, with the only difference being the energy flowing off of each end in a fashion similar to flames, making it look more arrow-shaped.

"**Lanza del Relámpago! **(Span: _Lance of the Lightning_, Jap: _Lance of Thunder and Lightning_.)" Ulquiorra said as he grabbed it in his right hand and made a javelin throwing stance. As he said. "Don't move... Stay right for you are." As he prepared to throw it. "If possible, I would prefer unleashes in close range to near me." And he threw it at Naruto, as Naruto move in the side to avoid it, when the energy spear is about to hit the wall but the barrier warp away his lance in the unknown location. As they went silent...but a massive explosion follow with the ground shaken.

**(Bleach Soundtrack 3 - Fiesta De Guerra - ****Ended)**

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

As the kages stood minus Onoki? Since he knew that technique before. Then saw the a largest pillar of explosion from Ulquiorra's Lance. The distance is about a very-very far in the distance. As Hiruzen was almost had an heart attack from the blast, when its like the another Bijuudama as well,

"I can't believe it...that most destructive power..." Minato disbelief of how much power Koumori possessed. Along with Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade did not believe it as well.

As 'A' was disbelief of how much power that man is? He will place a Flee-on-sight order after the exams.

With Orochimaru? He was astonishing about

"*Sighed* Good thing I can place that mark on that far off distance if that explosion almost destroys the forest so I place it is about half the distance of Fire-Wind Boarder." Kitsune explained which cause the everyone shocked the location that where the lance pin-pointed is.

_'How does he knows Hiraishin?'_ Minato wondered.

_'This man is good with Fuinjutsu is extremely paired with myself, Minato and Kushina.' _Jiraiya thought.

_'Better thank him that.'_ Hiruzen relief.

**==At the Audience==**

With the Kumo Team? Since they could not believe a energy spear that cause a massive explosion before he had thrown? Good thing they place a Time-Space Barrier just like Kyubi Attack when Minato seal the bijuu on his daughter since.

"H-How could this asshole doing that? That spear that destroys a mountain by throwing it." Karui shuttered nervously.

"I agreed, Karui. Man hopefully Naruto can defeat him when his arm got regenerate." Yugito said.

"It sure is, but not cool." Samui stated. "Let's hope Naruto-san can handle this battle til everything went well."

"Let's hope he will defeat that freak!" Karui exclaimed.

**==At the Arena==**

As Ulquiorra glance the direction with his hands on his hips that his fur hips that were his lance is re-direct at that location and said. "I missed. It seems I'll try again. Since I already mastered it to control it." As he gesture his right hand then summon his lance again.

**==At the Kage's booth/Audience==**

"Are you kidding!" Lilynette exclaimed. "Ulquiorra can fire that technique in multiple times?!"

"That's what I said that." Uryuu comment.

With the kages; Jiraiya stated. "He can shoot out more then one of those things?!"

Onoki smirked. "That is so similar then Jinton? It was the most destructible technique as well," He stated.

**==At the Arena==**

As Naruto still remain stood and then disappeared with a burst of speed of sound.

Ulquiorra eyes widen in shocked when his heart stopped when he heard a voice...just inches from his ears.

***I'm behind you...*** a low, disorted, Hollow-like voice said.

****(Fade to Black Soundtrack ****A06 - Start)****

Ulquiorra quicky turned with disbelief._ 'What the?! He slipped completely passed through my **Pesquisa** (Span: Inquiry__, __Jap_: Probe Circuit_); That wasn't a Flash Step (Shunpo) just now? He was using Sonido!'_ He thought as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

Hollow-Naruto swung his sword creates a large creater and was sent flying several hundred yards into the air. As Ulquiorra regained his footing and continued to fight a losing battle against his opponent. As Ulquiorra saw Naruto charges at him when he flew in the air before he'll use his lance to defeat Naruto but he had appeared in the distance, but which made the Espada 4 flinch of he saw Naruto disappeared. Then before Ulquiorra could even react he got punched in the face by Hollow-Naruto and was sent flying several hundred yards into the ground.

As soon as Ulquiorra flew in the air again and saw Naruto charges at him, until Ulquiorra twirls his lance to deflect his attack. As Naruto strike with his own and the impact pushes the wind away from them. Naruto begins to force Ulquiorra back.

**==At the Audience==**

As the crowd was amazed about the display of fighting? Sayuri has her Sharingan active along with Kakashi as well. Before the Copy Cat spoke. "I can't believe how fast he's moving. I can't follow him with my sharingan." While he had his Sharingan active.

"I agreed sensei? They're so fast. Even I had the same result as you." Sayuri asked before activate her Sharingan.

WIth Hitomi; Since she could not believe about of how Naruto's strong, faster and powerful. _'Nii-san...'_ WIth concerned.

**==At the Arena==**

As Naruto an Ulquiorra clashing or countered their arsenals then aviod the strike with sonido to then as with Naruto slash Ulquiorra, then he use sonido and as Ulquiorra swugn his lance downward then avoided again, as Ulquiorra pointed his finger and exclaimed. "Come back here!" While charging his black cero. As Naruto appeared behing him and tackle him, then as he hit the ground before quickly stood recovered and then he heard a the same sreeching sound. As Ulquiorra saw Hollow-Naruto saw the same from from the fight with Hitomi.

As Hollow-Naruto formed the Rasenshuriken, but its infused is lava, and he yelled. ***‡Yōton Rasenshuriken****!‡** (Lava Release Spiralling Shuriken)***** He threws at Ulquiorra.

**==At the Kage's Booth/Audience==**

Minato stood up in his seat with desbelief. "Naruto use Yoton infused with Rasengan!" Along with Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Onoki and Roshi had the same expression. "This brat has Yoton as well?!" In unison.

"Correction, Hokage-san, Tsuchikage-dono?" Kitsune stated. "Since I help musuko with that Yoton since the effects of his Rinnegan that allows him to access all elements excepts the sub-elements."

Minato and Kushina was surprised of the information from Naruto's replacement father that he was the greatest shinobi from the faraway country. Since Hitomi's elements was Water and Wind? With Naruto had 5 of them along with sub elements like Mokuton, Hyouton and now Yoton. Ever since they tried to trained Hitomi to match up with him, since it was completely useless. Since Naruto was training with his new parents and without their help. But how did Naruto can be the best prodigy in history. They tried to teach Hitomi to be a heiress since they took Naruto's birthright away.

With the Iwa team: Kurotsuchi was surprised about the Moon Slayer Kurosaki was able to use Yoton like herself. She can't believe that he can pull something like that. As she spoke. "Doe this man has YOTON AS WELL!?"

"It must be the result of his doujutsu?" Akatsuchi suggested.

"I think it is." Kurotsuchi replied.

With the Rookies and sensei; With Kakashi was admitted about Naruto's skills and Anko was proud of her Lil' brother Naruto that he can use something like that. Good thing she help him improved his stealth capabilities. That is one sneaky sly snake girl. With Gai was the same as Anko? Good thing he was proud to had his intense training with his weights.

"Can't believe Naruto is also using Yoton as well!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yup, since Itachi-niisan helped him to improved his training by result from his Kekkai Genkai? With his skills that no one can be prodigy." Sayuri explained.

"Can't believe Naruto used Yoton like the Tsuchikage's granddaughter." Kurenai stated.

"I agreed, Kurenai? Since Naruto-kun did a good job for being the greatest shinobi in history." Shizune said.

**==At the Arena==**

_'This move will like the one is infuse with wind element. It very similar then Cero and __Lanza del Relámpago_._' _Ulquiorra/Koumori thought, and waiting for the jutsu to be hit, as he use sonido then...

*BOOOM*

The sphere and blades can greatly expand and lacerate Ulquiorra. Before he use sonido to avoid it before his on the distance from the blast from the his new element rasenshuriken.

As Ulquiorra appeared in the air and saw the result from Naruto's attack the arena ground is cover in lava. But he flinch and turn and saw Hollow-Naruto charges at him in full speed and then within range and swing his sword; as the blade is about to slices at his face until he jumped back.

**(Fade to Black Soundtrack ****A06 - Ended)**

As Ulquiorra on the distance and swap his lance on the right into left hand. Until Hollow-Naruto appeared from of him as he grab the tip of the lance in his bare hand.

_'Impossible!' _Ulquiorra disbelief. _'With his bare hand-!' _Until Hollow-Naruto crush his energy lance then it explodes into the dust clouds. Until the smoke clears reveals the face of Hollow Naruto glancing at him,

***Growl***

With Ulquiorra's eyes widen, but it's too tale to dodge as Naruto swing his sword on his chest. As he severed his horn. As the view of Ulquiorra is falling backwards with there's blood gashing in his chest, until Ulquiorra is completely collapse in the ground.

**==At the Audience==**

"He won...?" Choji muttered asked.

"Is it over?" Shikamaru added.

**==At the Arena==**

With Ulquiorra staring at Naruto in Hollowfication form. and he cursed. "Damn it all... I never thought imagined is possible..." As he stared the face of Hollow-Naruto staring at him. "To be defeated by a hollowfied human."

Ulquiorra/Koumori suggested. "It's completely ludicrous."

***You were ludicrous.*** Which made him flinch from Naruto's voice respond. ***Since I will spared your life.* **Naruto stated. ***For now.*** Before he raised his sword on the side gesture.

***Since I will give a second chance here in this life.*** Hollow-Naruto said. Now he ram his pommel from the sword that hits his face causing the make to crack as he remove the pommel and let his other hand place in the side then ripped off the mask reveals Naruto with his as he smack his chest and drop the mask and break it into dust.

"You mean..."

"Ichigo-ojisan told me about it since he went control from his Hollow powers, since Orihime-neechan did blame herself for him to save her?" Naruto said while continue to remove the remains from his form. "And the maintain...there is no need to carved you." With that made him stunned about his words, so he didn't bother to finished him.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

Onoki was silent about Naruto Kurosaki defeat his best shinobi paired with his granddaughter. And now he became a bigger threat for now. But for now, he did made his decision to respect his opponent by sparing his life.

Now Orochimaru on the other hand? He nned to get some samples fom the remains fom Naruto's transformation. And examine it to adding in his collection. But sooner he get, and sooner he will be a complete immortal.

With Yondaime Raikage 'A'? Since he was completely amazed about Naruto Kurosaki's skills? Since he witness about a largest beam of lighting shots on his palm causing a lot of damage in the arena. Since just like when he respected Minato's fight since during the war when his father was alive along with his brother Bee. Since he will never failed himself. That what has to be done. When back the younger days? Since his father sending his shinobi team to kidnap Kushina to find to way to seduced the bijuu because of her special Uzumaki chakra butit was failed to retrieved her, since she was saved by Minato.

Then there Hiruzen? Since he was proud of Naruto from sparing Koumori; after all he is his surrogate grandson when did made his choice, after all he did has the 'Will of Fire' burns through his heart. He let his father (Naruto Sr) proud along with his mother (Sakura-yuki). After all these years from his training to be the greatest shinobi in history.

With Minato and Kushina? They could not believe that their former son actually defeat Iwa's top shinobi in Onoki's ranks. He was an indeed a prodegy and the strongest shinobi in Konoha. They tried to convince him to return. They blame themselves for create Naruto as a monster by their favoritism and ignorance.

With Jiraiya? He could not believe about his speed and power is more aggressive from his stealth and distraction at the time, he was the greatest seal master after all. Then next Tsunade? Since they could not believe Naruto's physical strength and chakra capabilities? Since he was learning by the greatest medic in history is unheard after all since Sakura did a work done.

But lastly Tsukiko Uzumaki? She was proud of her grandson along with Kitsune (Naruto Sr.) about his match. That was one hell of a fight and impressive fight. He did made a good man after all. He had great honor from responsibility.

**==At the Arena==**

As Naruto finished wipe himself from the transformation. Now Naruto's clothes is now completely repaired from the match plus the hole in his chest is gone. And then the black-red reiatsu engulfs him and revert into his normal appearance. Until a blur appeared in the arena that it turns out that was Kurotsuchi ran towards fallen Koumori, as she sliding kneel down and left him and said. "Ulquiorra-kun." With concerned.

"Kuro...tsuchi..." Ulquiorra said weakly.

"It will okay." Kurotsuchi comforted him, which made Ulquiorra nodded.

Naruto sighed about that sight and as he turning to Genma before he deactivate the barrier and called. "Call it off... The battle's over."

Now which made the proctor nodded for understand.

**(Sword Art Online Music Ending Start - 0:00 - 0:19)**

"Winner...Naruto Kurosaki!" Genma announced. With the crowd was silent...then they heard a clap, which it came from Noriko, since she was comment of how coll her father is. With the Diamyos were remarkable about the display with power.

Which the crowd followed appealing for how they cheer at Naruto along with his friends and lover clapping of how he defeat Ulquiorra/Koumori, the best Iwa Shinobi were defeated. As Naruto turn away from fallen Ulquiorra along with Kurotsuchi and said at them without looking. "You got yourself lucky...that was a good fight, you hear?"

Naruto made a hand sign and whispered. "Gravity Chain Link 6x and Seigen (Restriction) Fuin! (Seal)"

The chain links appeared back on his arms, legs and restrictions once again. Until the medics broght Ulquiorra until his form reverted it back into his Arrancar form with Kurotsuchi besides him.

When Genma announced. "Sorry for intrude? We will having ANOTHER repairs tile another hours to taking a break AGAIN! So be take your time until I will call for the next match!"

With that...the next match will be Sakura and Haku after the break, as the crowd heading to the W.C. to clean themselves from the shock and washes their faces and eyes from the dust. Until the barrier that Kitsune (Naruto Sr) deactivated and now...this fight continue from the match, while the Daimyos and the judges from the results from the fight? Since many contestants were heading to the medical ward to tending their wounds and resting until the next march starts.

Now...the rest of the Shinigami is prepared to mobilized...as longs as the blades of moon and snow continues.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ended - Ending Song starts<strong>

* * *

><p>Tooku ni kikoeta kane no ne ga sukoshi samishi kute<br>Mou ichido tsuyoku kondo wa takaku kake nuketa

Tada kuri kaesu genjitsu mo  
>Hoshi no kazu no negai goto mo<br>Mezasu beki asu wo mitsuketa  
>Kono omoi niwa kate nai<p>

Me no mae ni hira kareta hate nai sekai  
>Tatoe yume demo ii<br>Mayoi tsuzu kete mo mune no oku de tsuyoku

Zutto zutto hibi iteru…

Sotto sotto hikatteru…

**(Song Ended)**

* * *

><p><strong>~~Naruto's new technique~~<strong>

**Getsuga Jūjishō** - Firing a **Getsuga Tenshō** with each blade of his true Shikai, Ichigo fuses them into a large, cross-shaped blast of energy.

**Yōton Rasenshuriken** (Lava Release Spiralling Shuriken) - A Lava-infused Rasenshuriken.

**~~Ulquiorra/Koumori's Technique~~**

Lanza del Relámpago

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 Completed<strong>

****Date: ****9/19/2014/7:18am** - Updated: **9/20/2014/12:02am**  
><strong>

****So there you have...Naruto wins, but that was a great battle after all. Ulquiorra and Naruto made a brutal fight since with their full power that almost destroys the arena. But get this? Kurotsuchi had concerned Ulquiorra since she was kinda...'fond' with him. But she didn't had time to have feelings with him. But stay tune for the next chapter, and please Review this and don't give me crappy ones. Czar Joseph, signing off.****


	28. Chapter 27: Winter of the Snow and Moon

Chapter 27: The Winter Battle of the Snow and the Moon will come.

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story

_The Winter of the Snow, The uprising Moon of night and the finals between the Fan and Silver Moon awaits_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since I found a better pair with one of the rookie 9+ in one of the Bleach characters?<strong> **Well it takes a while to get me some idea which person is.**

**AN2: Choji Akamichi and Yuzu Kurosaki? Since Yuzu likes to cook breakfast, lunches and dinner. As Choji likes to eat anytime he wants and so this will be a better pair.I will come up an idea about them.**

**AN3: I decide to having a Extended OST from any game and anime's OST so it was quite useful.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Replied Reviews - Author's Message~<strong>

**HysMajister: **Thanks you for review? Be sure to comment about it.

**NatsuSparda09828:** That's right? Instead finishing him off. So he won't made the same result before.

**Non-User Gabriel: **Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously - Recap)<strong>

_When Genma announced. "Sorry for intrude? We will having ANOTHER repairs tile another hours to taking a break AGAIN! So be take your time until I will call for the next match!"_

_With that...the next match will be Sakura and Haku after the break, as the crowd heading to the W.C. to clean themselves from the shock and washes their faces and eyes from the dust. Until the barrier that Kitsune (Naruto Sr) deactivated and now...this fight continue from the match, while the Daimyos and the judges from the results from the fight? Since many contestants were heading to the medical ward to tending their wounds and resting until the next march starts._

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Starts)<strong>

In the Kage Box: After Naruto was declared the winner the Kages immediately began to discuss amongst themselves. Til many workers starting to fix the arena since Naruto overused his chakra that he released.

"That was an interesting wouldn't you agree, Sandaime-sama, Tsuchikage-sama?" The Kazekage said.

"Indeed it was Kazekage-sama." The Former Hokage replied.

"I concur." the Tsuchikage, who found Naruto match quite entertaining. Since he did beat his best shinobi.

"What did you think of the match Raikage-sama?" the Suna Kage asked as he turned to the Kumo Kage who remained surprisingly silent.

"I found the match to be acceptable." The bulky Kage answered with a small grunt. Although at the same time, the Raikage was silently cursing Konoha. His entire plan to humiliate Konoha was falling apart right front of his eyes; in fact his plan was having the opposite effect, where they were being humiliated by Konoha. With Yugito tying with Koumori (Ulquiorra), Karui and Omoi losing their respected matches against the same man that what he did to her and Kurotsuchi, the Tsuchikage's granddaughter during the preliminary, only Yugito was lost to compete.

_'Dammit, how does Konoha continue to have so many talented Shinobi? I did not think he would into a creature to this degree. Since this Kitsune person informed about his form unlike the Jinchuuriki.'_ The Raikage thought angrily. _'If only Yugito had won her match against that Iwa's bat_ _boy, all of remain of Yugito's team loss wouldn't have mattered.'_

Seeing the annoyed look on his leaders face, 'C' decided to calm the Raikage down.

"Raikage-sama, I know this isn't how you expected things to turn out, but still there is no need to be worried. Regardless of how skilled the Genins in this exam are since they had lost, none of them are strong enough to defeat Yugito since Tsuchikage-sama's best genin defeat her, not even Suna's Jinchūriki Gaara when the Uchiha defeated him."

When C had finished, the Raikage nodded in agreement, his plan could still work, as he was positive that Yugito was the last of his ninja team member for couldn't win the exam and defeat both Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

After finish talking with C, the Raikage's attention was suddenly turned to the other Kages who were speaking to him.

"I apologize Hokage-sama, but could you repeat that?" the Raikage asked. "As I'm afraid my attention was drawn elsewhere."

With Minato spoke. "Yes, well the other Kages and I were discussing the events of the match, and were discussing whether or not to recommend your Genin Yugito to become a Chunin along with my 3 top genin and 1 that has the great strategist like: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru is qualified and we were wondering if you agree with our assessment."

"Of course, and what have you decided?" the Raikage asked.

"We decided that even though your Genin Yugito-san showed impressive skill as both a Shinobi and as a she is a jinchuuriki to controls it's power. Not to mention remarkable resourcefulness in his battle against Koumori or Ulquiorra Cifer what Kitsune-san told us about his true name, she still needs a little more seasoning as a Shinobi before qualifying as a Chunin."

As Sandaime spoke up. "Actually I recommended Naruto as a Jonin and earned a title as a Sannin." Which made them surprising.

**"**You sure, Hiruzen?" Onoki curious, which made the former Sandaime Hokage nodded.**  
><strong>

Nodding at this, the Raikage simply said he agreed with their assessment and then turned to look down into the arena for repairs and waited for the next match to start after the break.

**==At the Audience/Finalist==**

"I don't believe it…Kurosaki beat that freak!" Karui yelled excited.

"Man, I believe he beat the last of the Iwa team, since he was considered paired with the Iwa girl." Omoi complained.

_'Nice!'_ Sakura thought with a large smile while she was in the finalist booth.

"Naruto has certainly come a long way in a short time." Kurenai remarked.

"Yeah… I have to admit, there were moments where I thought he might actually lose." Asuma commented. Who was impressed with how Naruto was able to use his full power and defeat Koumori or Uquiorra Cifer.

"Unreal, Naruto did it, he defeated Koumori. He actually did it!" Yugito said with excited for he got his revenge against him, while his blonde team-mate Samui just stared down at the arena with a large frown.

_'That was whack Yo.'_ said Killer Bee inside his mind, while still reeling over the shock that Naruto could use hisFull Hollowfication.

**_':_**_**Things are going to be a lot harder for that boy Bee, now that he can use that form again if he'll use that to annihilate us. Your brother and the other villages will most likely target him now, since he poses too much of a threat to them to be left alone:'**_ Hachibi suggested.

_'You think?'_ Killer Bee replied sarcastically; since he knew his brother better than anyone and knew what he was probably thinking now.

_'That boy, he needs to be dealt with…now!'_ The Suna team sensei, Baki thought, who had a large angry frown on his face. _'Since that damn Uchiha defeated Gaara since he is the trigger to start the invasion.'_

"Geez, what a troublesome fight." Shikamaru muttered as he looked over the destroyed arena and the two exhausted kurosaki head and the arrancar and was once again glad he beat another strongest opponent his match.

"He did it again!" Ino yelled excitedly as she raised her arms into the air and cheered loudly.

"Yes!" Kiba cried as he pumped his fist into their air. "Can't believe he pulled it off!"

_'Well done Naruto.'_ Ichigo thought with a smile, as he was quite proud of his student.

"Unbelievable," Iruka said remarked, who like his fellow teachers, was shocked with what they had seen. "I never dreamed that Naruto could be so strong, let alone he could use something that horrible when he use that strange transformation."

"YEAH!" Konohamaru yelled, who was jumping up and down on his seat and cheering loudly. "Nii-san did it…he won!" Since he didn't afraid or scared about that form? Since Naruto trained the young Sarutobi that he showed his transformation before as he told his classmates about the changes. So...it doesn't matter.

"Did you see him use scary transformed, and how he used it to beat that guy?" Udon asked mix with terrified and amazement.

"Yeah, he was awesome!" One young boy said.

"That Koumori guy was incredible too…did you see how he used that strange transformation like Naruto and nearly defeated him?"

"Both of them are spectacular." One young girl said in awe.

"I told you, I told all of you that Naruto-nii was awesome!" Konohamaru shouted, who was ecstatic over Naruto's win and couldn't believe how strong his elder brother-figure was. Unknown to the academy students? Hanabi was stunned about Naruto's moves? Konohamaru's suggestion was correct along with her cousin Neji and her older sister Hinata.

"Well Ichigo, seems that he got his score." Uryu stated.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed. "Since after he was faded when we haven't finish our fight."

"Maybe your right, after all Naruto did take over your fight." Uryu said. "Since he did not made the same result as you did." Which made Ichigo nodded for understand, he felt regret from his action from the transformation.

With that they done their conversation from the fight? As Ulquiorra was spared by Naruto since he will not do the same as his uncle.

With Hitomi along with the Hyugas? Since they were stunned and disbelief of how much power Naruto possessed? She can't believe of how much power he possessed, the same transformation from the wave? But it was so powerful, it was similar then a Jinchuuriki.

"How could this be...Naruto is the strongest..." Hitomi muttered. "And how many weapons and skills you possessed...?"

**==At the Medical Ward==**

Ten minutes after the spectacle in the arena, Naruto lay on one of the medical beds, with his fiancee standing over him on his right side, using**Sōten Kisshun** (Twin Sacred Return Shield) to heal his injuries. When Naruto first arrived before Sakura went to her lover, with the medics tried to take Naruto to treat his injuries. But Sakura would have none of it, stating that she'll do the work.

Now both Naruto and Sakura turn their attention at next to them is Ulquiorra Cifer (Koumori, his alias) while Sakura healed him, was covered in bandages from the huge fight. Since his powers as a hollow that he had high regeneration until his fully recovered quickly. With Kurotsuchi besides him with a concern face when they saw his eyes blankly that it's like he looks dead or something.

During the healing process, they decide to ignored the subject while being healed by Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, you almost killed for what were you thinking for unleashing your hollowfication." Sakura said mix with sad and regret expression about the foolish attempts to fight against Ulquiorra with his state. Before Sakura had removing Naruto's gear, along with his Zanpakuto, which she ran diagnosed Naruto about hi condition.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, I did had to do, there is no other choice and besides, you are healing me now and I couldn't ask for anything more." Naruto said with a grin.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

As Sakura continue healing Naruto's wounds, a snort of disgusted was heard from the other end of the small room on Naruto's right.

The snort of course came from the only other patient in the room, Kurotsuchi, who was with Ulquiorra being treated for her injuries by two medics. But being an Arrancar of he still feels human since the his transformation.

Kurotsuchi or Ulquiorra had naturally heard everything about his comment when Ulquiorra was silent about love.

And then Naruto and Sakura felt a reiatsu that were belongs to outside. Thankfully though a distraction soon came, where the occupations of the room heard a disturbance coming from outside.

Deciding to investigate, the two medics treating Yugito went out of the room. But before long the disturbance got louder where they then heard a familiar male voice yell. "Step outta my space, before I plant my foot in your face!"

"Was that Ichigo-ojisan?" Naruto stated.

"Probably." Sakura shrugged.

"Yo~ Orange~ Whaz Up! howeeee~!" Another familiar male yelled.

"Was that...Killer Bee?" Naruto stated.

"Raikage-sama's brother?" Sakura added, before Naruto nodded.

"Could be." Naruto shrugged.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Someone asked angrily from outside which made the medics pale of they know who belongs to, plus Naruto with a frowned.

"Um Naruto-kun." Sakura called.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"Was that necessary to rude with Tsunade-sama?" Sakura curious.

"Why should I so concerned to talk to that old-hag!" Naruto stated growled.

"I know you felt regret about them since you left the family." Sakura stated. "Please Naruto-kun, just don't let your hate consume you. But Itachi-san told me that he saw it for himself. So how long you going to confronted them?"

But before Naruto could respond to the question, the two couple suddenly heard Tsunade voice again from outside the room.

"I don't care if you are his uncle or his senseis! I want to see him to tending his injuries to talk to him, so go back to your seat and this is my business!?" The female Senju shouted before another loud argue was heard and several voices were heard shouting. "I DON'T CARE YOU'RE HIS GODMOTHER! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO BE HIS GODMOTHER!?"

"I agreed with Ichigo? We don't know who you are and we don't care who you related to!" feminine yelled.

"It's none of you'll business!" Tsunade argue.

"Ei~ what was our'll business~! Bakayarō! Konoyarō!" Bee said rapping.

"Will you stop the rapping while talking! It was horrible!" Ichigo yelled annoying.

"Look! This is a family matter between myself and Naruto! Even if you taught Naruto everything about you an…What the hell do you think you're staring at?!" shouted Tsunade before a loud bang and crash was heard and several voices were heard shouting. "SENSEI!"

Those voices came from Naruto's (adopted) uncle Ichigo, Rukia his friends along with Yugito's Team and Tsunade.

When the door opened reveals to be Ichigo, Rukai and Tsunade entered, while the female Senju behind them dusting her hands off and muttering about how perverts were as bad as cockroaches, since no matter how many she smashed, there were always more of them.

Curious, Sakura and Naruto along with Kurotsuchi minus Ulquiorra while he was resting lifted their heads up to look through the open door and peered behind Tsunade to see what happened. When they looked outside, they saw Yugito, Samui, Omoi, Karui and some medics trying to pull a man out of a wall by his legs with Chad was helping him out with the rest of the group were scared of how she got the wrath that equal then Kūkaku Shiba, Yoruichi and Soi-fong. Who had somehow ended up with the upper half of his body stuck inside the hallway wall.

As Ichigo went first to approach Naruto then he said. "So kid, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, oji-san. I can feel my hollow friend to do the rest." Naruto stated which made Ichigo nodded.

Then Rukia followed. "How are you doing kid?" She said.

"Doing great Rukia-neechan." Naruto replied with a smile while notice Tsunade was disbelief of how he smile at both Ichigo and Rukia? Since they are look like a real family since he didn't acknowledge her as her grandmother or godmother anymore.

"So that was a great fight you got there squirt?" Ichigo stated.

"Yeah...I did for what was right for setting score with him." Naruto said since he was admitted about battle between his uncle and Ulquiorra.

"You maybe right." Ichigo said before rolled his eyes at the side that were Ulquiorra was resting. "I better get some words with him." Now he walk heading to the other side of the bed room.

As Rukia know what he went? So it was his business between himself and the Espada. But until Tsunade stepped in until Rukia quickly turned to react and grab her sword in her position while Tsunade raise her hands in defense. "Wait, wait! I am not here to fight you."**  
><strong>

"And why should we believe you?" Rukia asked the busty blonde while in her defensive stance.

"Because I'm his godmother, Tsunade Senju." She answered.

Rukia narrow her eyes and said. "We know who you are? We had nothing to say to you are all you have done!" She said with a growled. "And besides! He told us about your actions for rejection!"

Tsunade was shocked of how Rukia's outburst. Since she saw Naruto and Sakura staring at her, while Sakura comforts her lover from being so violent to Tsunade? To all many of the population begun to faded from her and Jiraiya started to lose respect to them.

"Listen." Tsunade protested. "I just want to talk in 5 minutes, please."

With Rukia is prepared to drew her zanpakuto to release into her Shikai or cast a Kido spell to bind her or force her out and until Naruto called in. "Rukia-neechan...let her speak." Which made Rukia turn to him with confuse, before Naruto glance at Tsunade. "It's about the necklace that I took from her?" Which made Tsuande flinch about her grandfather's necklace. With Rukia stand down nodded at Naruto and going to where Ichigo is heading as turn her head at Tsunade and said. "I will be watching you." She threaten that if Tsunade made a wrong move then it will be worst.**  
><strong>

With Rukia is out in the scene and Tsunade turn to the medics and ordered. "Will you excuse us? This is our private matter." With made the medics nodded and then they left the with know that that Sakura is with him and saw the **Byakugō no In** (Strength of a Hundred Seal) on her forehead and said. "Sakura Haruno, will you tell me-"

Sakura cut her by finish her sentence. "Of how I achieved the Byakugō no In?" Which made Tsunade shocked of her asked or demanded. "It was shishou (Sakura-yuki) or Naruto-kun's mother did teach me." She explained, that made Tsunade surprised of it was Naruto's replacement mother that she was Medical-Nin as well. Since she was taught by the Master along with The Slug Princess as well with the same rank as he was.

"Um...are you interesting to signed the Slug Summoning Contract and help you to improved my knowledge?" Tsunade curious if she will have Sakura to improved her skills if hope til that she will did know about her actions.

Sakura silent of how Tsunade was curious to under her teachings with her. Since Sakura-yuki told her about Naruto's life, but so she instructed her to not be trusted? Since her Tsunade did made a kind women on her expression when she was a Godaime as well. So with her answered and she did had something else. "Sorry Tsunade-sama. I refuse to sign the slug contract." Which made Tsunade shocked of she answer.

"Listen, Sakura. Please-" Tsunade protested.

Sakura explained. "I already signed a White Tiger like Naruto-kun." She mentally added on her sentence. _'And something else instead Dragons.'_ As she continue. "Sorry, I can't signed it to be under your tutorial for another one."

Tsunade was silent of how mush Sakura also refused or rejected her teachings like Naruto did. Since she tried to protested and convinced Naruto to under apprenticeship with herself and Jiraiya. But things get worst.

"Naruto let you signed you the same White Tiger Summon?" Tsunade exclaimed, with Sakura nodded obviously.

"Yeah, since while your Slugs maybe useful for healing when during Mission on oversea." Sakura explained. "So Naruto told me about they also useful then they are good at Medical experience. But it depends of why they don't like salt water. So I'm sorry." As she stood and stated. "I better head to Ulquiorra-san for some treatment." With her words done when Sakura went to the other room until Ichigo having conversation with him.

With Naruto and Tsunade alone, as the female Senju turn her glance at Naruto while he was bedridden. Since Tsunade wants to talk to him and she tries to listen to him since he was avoiding since he use his **Shunpo** (Flash Step) to away from them soon as possible.

"So...you did a good job kid." Tsunade stated.

Naruto went silent of how much she congrats him for the match. He doesn't care of how much pain she gave him. As he turn his head away from her face, he doesn't want to talk to her. With Tsunade was sighed about Naruto's behavior for he didn't talk about it.

"Listen... I know your are upset." Tsunade said while she stared at Naruto. "Please talk to me. I know I should have gave that necklace to you when I didn't gave you a single gift since that point." As she about place her hand in his shoulder. But Naruto swap her hand away. Since he didn't want to talk about it. Tsunade was disbelief of how his behavement.

"Only Itachi-niisan, Shizune-neechan, my new family that Ichigo-ojisan and the rest of his friends and family that can congrats me!" Naruto said. "I still don't need you, that pervert of a Sannin Jiraiya, and the Namikaze that neither of you congrats me with anything for my life since you rejected me to teach me! But you are not the Granddaughter and the Grandniece of Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama. You are just a fan-girl like that women!" Which surprised Tsunade since he normally called Jiraiya; Uncle Jiraiya or when he was very little grandpa. And even he insulted her for not being related to Shodaime and Nidaime. She guessed he grew out of it.

"Shizune-neechan help me with lessons with the uses of poisons and some basic medical ninjutsu in first aid, Gai-niisan taught me taijutsu and conditioning my body while jiji taught me ninjutsu and fuinjutsu. Nowhere in the last eight years did either of you actually help me."

Tsuande was shocked in surprised of how her sensei and Shizune taught him about it which made her sensei disappointed before she arrived? She didn't notice the look of his face.

"Are you ever going to forgive your parents Naruto-chan?" Tsunade said and Naruto still look away from her.

"No…They don't deserve my forgiveness. They have neglected me for too long along with this village. The only reason that I'm saving the village until my quest is complete." Naruto stated coldly and Tsuande frowned in hearing this.

"Naruto-chan you need to let go of your past. Minato and the rest of your family are really sorry for what they did. Even Jiraiya was sorry for what he did. He even offered you to sign the toad summoning contract along with me. They are doing everything that they can for you to forgive them." Tsunade said and Naruto glares at her.

"WELL THEY CAN SHOVE THAT OFFER UP TO THEIR ASS FOR ALL I CARE! They had their chance to become better parents and you being a godparent along with that pervert freak but they blew up their chance, even you Tsunade." Naruto stated as he pointed at the Senju sannin.

"Me?" Tsuande asked with a confused look. At he other side? Sakura, Ichigo and Rukia heard the commotion. With Kurotsuchi and Ulquiorra was curious about his life.

"Yes, you and along with the rest of the villagers, None of you even acknowledge me, Only Itachi, Gai and Anko was the one who acknowledge me. You could have talk to me or even just greet me and ask you to be my apprentice. But no~, you are just like rest of the villagers. Ignored and shunned me because Hitomi had the Kyuubi inside her." Naruto stated at him. Tsunade was surprised in hearing those words and couldn't help but bow her head in shame. She knew that Naruto was right. She acted just like everyone in the crowd and deeply regretted it.

"I'm sorry Naruto-ch-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! You have no right to call me that. Only Itachi-niisan and my friends can call me that!" Naruto stated angrily as he let out a small killing intent towards him. Tsunade was taken back from the sudden killing intent that Naruto released. With Sakura place a **Santen Kesshun** (Three Sacred Links Shield) barrier to protected them between herself, Ichigo and Rukia, and even the two Iwa duo surround them from Naruto's fury KI. As Kurotsuchi and Ulquiorra felt a KI...a really strong one.

_'My Kami! Naruto has a powerful killing intent even it's only small in this ward like before.'_ Tsunade thought with shock look on his face. Soon Naruto started to calm down and his killing intent started to disappear. Tsunade finally snap out from his shock and saw that Naruto has he got out in the bed and prepared to leave.

"Don't come near me again and include THEM and your perv-teammate, unless you have a death wish." Naruto stated coldly before he started to walk away. Leaving a shock and sad Tsunade on the seat besides the patients bed.

_'I only wish that Naruto will let go of his past and forgive his family. He doesn't know what his family went through. I'm sorry Naruto-chan for being neglectful towards you. And I've shouldn't accepted it in the first place.'_ Tsunade thought sadly, blaming herself for her ignorance towards the orange-blond sage for being her apprentice. When he was about to reach the door handle Naruto suddenly stops and spoke.

"Oh, and Tsunade..." Naruto said and Tsunade perk up and look at her 'godson' only to see a blur (Shunpo) and next thing she knew that a his arm covered in black skin with fist covered dark blue flame was heading towards her.

"**‡****Ryūjin no tekken****!****‡ **(Dragon King/God's Iron Fist)" Naruto shouted as his fist make contact with the older blond face sending crashing to the wall.** (AN: Naruto was taught by Bahamut since he will learned Dragon Slaying Abilities (or Magic).)**

"THAT'S FOR NEGLECTING ME FOR 7 FUCKING YEARS YOU BITCH! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" Naruto shouted in rage. As he turned then went to the door then he opens and slam the door forcefully. But leaving a terrified medics of they heard of a commotion of how he punched blond female sannin.

With Sakura deactivated her barrier then she sighed of how Tsunade got knocked out. Since before the medics got entered with Orihime, Uryuu and Chad carried Bee since he was able to pull him out came in also the Kumo team, as they saw of how Tsuande was out cold badly from the punch. Since they saw an Angry Naruto walk heading to the Finalist Booth before they felt a KI that came from the ward.

As before Chad place Bee on the bed that he was unconscious. While the medics lift Tsunade with Orihime help them up to place her in the same bed that Naruto was rested.

"What happen here?" Karui asked.

"Some pissed off Kurosaki knocked one of the sannin for proclaimed-" Kurotsuchi stated.

"Godmother, I know." Rukia finished Iwa kunoichi sentence.

"Man, she was pretty knock out if you ask me." Yugito comment.

"I know, being one of the sannin is not cool." Samui said.

"Tell me something... Is it true, Haruno-san?" Ulquiorra asked the lavender-rosette with made the Iwa and Kumo minus the Ichigo Group were curious.

Sakura sighed. "Yes, since Naruto-kun was about 7 when he save me from the bullies before my first friend Ino came. Until the Academy starts." She explained. "Since everything went worst when he started to hate the Namikaze family for act of war."

"What sort of war?" Omoi asked.

"A 'War of Reputation'?" Sakura declared before she explained. "Naruto-kun declared the War of Reputation between himself alone and the Namikaze family, Tsunade Senji and Jiraiya."

"So...that means..." Omoi is about to realized.

"Yes, Omoi-san?" Sakura said before an another explained. "Naruto-kun wants acknowledge to be in his better life? That's how he wants be in his image to all the Ninja world."

As Samui spoke in. "So that explains why he spared our village's scout that he was dispatched in the **Nami no Kuni** (Land of Waves) wants to report Raikage-sama for added him for the our Village's Bingo Book. So that's why he want to be in this list."

"And also they wants my sword to be given to Hitomi when he had a argument in the Administration Building in the Hokage's Office." Sakura stated. "They want it to convince him to be forgiven."

"So...it got backfired." Omoi asked which cause Sakura nodded.

Ichigo spoke in their conversation. "It was completely backfired. Since they tried to trained Hitomi to match with his strength to she wants him to be noticed if he will be her shadow again." He said.

"I see. So that explains what the commotion about in the Tower in the Forest of Death." Yugito stated.

Sakura glance at Yugito and said. "You felt it too?" She asked with the Nibi's vessel nodded.

Sakura sighed of how Naruto's temper became worst, when she stood and prepared to leave. "I better comforted my fiancee for calm down." As she started to walk away. When she was about to reach the door handle then opens then walk through before close it slowly, leaving Ichigo Group, Kumo and 2 Iwa team silent of how this gone worst.

When Uryu adjusted his glasses then he joined her to leave. "Ichigo... How long?" He asked.

"It's about Few years..." Ichigo answered.

"Few years?!" Orihime and Karui exclaimed, which made the male orange head nodded.

"That long!" Samui added.

"How many?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I don't know? 3 or 5 years?" Ichigo stated before he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders for he didn't know. "Since he didn't give us a full detailed. After he won the war."

"I see." Omoi stated. "We maybe were from Kumo and the two of them were from Iwa, even though Naruto-san is not from each village, so we were curious of how Naruto-san had a argument with Namikaze Family and the Sannins?" He asked curiously with the others nodded curious along the medics listen the conversation? But they maybe enemies so his uncle wants to know everything.

"Then... I don't like something rather then training..." Ichigo said.

"What is it, Ichigo-san?" Yugito asked with the group was curious.

Ichigo sighed. "He almost break his hand along his shoulder without chakra-enhance or his strength." He answered. **(AN: refereed Tomoya Okazaki from Clannad.)**

Everyone was shocked why Naruto was furious of he almost crushed his own hand by hurting himself and with Yugito spoke. "Are you serious? Just what happened to the Moon Slayer of Konoha that he almost hurt himself by break his hand?!" She exclaimed, which made Ichigo nodded. While the Ichigo Group did not interest to joined their conversation? So they know about Naruto's life.

"Yeah, since we manage to calm him down to prevent himself to hurt himself in his mental state." Ichigo explained. "Since he was training non-stop for until in his top shape til he'll reach his true potential. That is why he never stopped until his painful memories keeps going. No matter how he keeps stronger and stronger until if they tried to stop him from became stronger when they push him away and hold him back for all his life will be weak until they took his birthright from them when he tried to make friends in the village but he became his sister's shadow. So he was sicking tired of being the his sister's shadow for long enough, so he will humiliated them by ruining their reputation."

"So why he always like that Ichigo?" Ulquiorra stated asked.

"Well..." Ichigo started before he told them about Naruto's tale from his neglected life. "It's about..."

**==Time Skip (Think Ch.1 and 6) in the Explanation==**

As he finished his tale, since they know why about the connection between Naruto and his former family? Since they know how they called the Namikaze Clan the "Forgotten Clan" or the "Clan of Favoritism". They understand why they had done their crimes. So now why many villagers started to last respect them for betrayed their famous "Will of Fire" to past their generation to them. Sine the Namikaze Family treated Naruto like a prisoner inside the prison when his new parents save him from that jail.

"*Sighed*We suggest to be back at the seat for watching the next match." Karui declared with made her teammates and Iwa nodded for agreed about her suggested.

"Guess your right." Orihime said sadly before she turn her glance at Tsunade which she was still unconscious. As the orange haired busty sighed and walk back to the audience seat.

"Same here." Chad added then he followed.

"We'll catch up with you, since I agreed with the Konoha and Kumo's statement." Kurotsuchi said, before she glance at Ulquiorra. "You will be alright?" Which made him nodded. As she and Ulquiorra stayed any longer until she heading to the Audience for watching the next match.

**==Twenty Minutes Later==**

After finally being treated, the two couple teens slowly made their way to the finalist box. Before Sakura comforted her fiancee from his temper.

Both the orange-blond and lavender-rosette looked fairly worn given the tired look on their faces and how slowly they were moving. Not to mention the state of their clothes, even the coat that his parents gave Naruto before the finals, (which he was now wearing again along with his Zanpakuto), was repaired by seals he placed that it was tatters and covered in dirt from his battle with Ulquiorra.

Killer Bee and the others had already returned to their seats, not wanting to incur the Slug Princess wrath any further. Along with Ichigo Group.

Tsunade got returned to the Kage's booth after she regained her consciousness and Shizune had also returned to her seat before she went to Naruto to congrats him, but before they left, Tsunade failed to convinced Naruto of his hatred to them when his turn came.

Naturally both unofficial wedded couple had their hands link together that they had such a relationship. But they are getting married after the exams. As Sasuke, Shino and Haku heard a commotion from the Medical Ward then they told them they had everything control.

As Naruto and Sakura made their way to the finalist box, the two couple talked about their match and complemented each other on how much they had each improved since they last fought. But as they continued to talk to made their way to the finalist. Naruto enraged that his former godmother and his former parents is still manage to mess up his life of how Tsuande was tried to convinced him when he needs to forget it about his hatred. As Naruto grab his wrist shaken with Sakura turn her glance at her fiancee in his state.

As Naruto punch the wall in the halls hard, he didn't bother to use his strength or chakra enhanced. Which made Sakura shocked and quickly went to him and before she grab his hand.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura exclaimed and checked his hand and saw a gash in his knuckles, she knew Naruto is attempted to hurt himself from the time when she remembered that he was encounter by his former twin sister and his parents to convinced and talk to him many times and that time when he was away from them when he was looking for a spot for he'll attempted to hurt himself without his abilities, after the her search her lover and found him he punches the training post multiple times, in several minutes later he got collapse, as being she never learned first aid when they were seven and she carried him to all the way to her house to had her parents to help him to treat him in his injuries. As they let him stay at their home and sleeping in Sakura's bedroom since they had no guest room after all. In few days later he woke up and Sakura besides his side, since he never talk about the pain that the Namikaze family caused. So Sakura made a hate or grudge with the Namikazes that Naruto cause a lot of pain. So Naruto did hide his injures from the past so his pain will go away when with Sakura around besides him.

Back at the present; Which she gasped in desbelief of the sight of his hand. As Naruto whipped out Sakura's hand, as he had tears flows in his eyes with both rage and regret, then he punch another one until Sakura restraint him and yelled. "Naruto-kun, stop!"

As Naruto struggle from Sakura grasp, as he keep struggled again with plead. "Naruto-kun!" She pulled his side of his clothes to force him to turn around then hug him front of him. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto perked his head and saw Sakura had tears flows on her eyes with both concern and sad, which make Naruto to calm down then move agaisnt the wall.

**(Clannad OST - The place where wishes come true - Starts)**

As they for a moment with Naruto lend against the wall and slide down in the floor to sitting it while Sakura still hugging him resting her head in his chest. **(AN: I inspired the line from Clannade ~After Story~)**

Now she still embrace Naruto from the actions he pulled. As Sakura asked. "Does your hand hurt...?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"I'm sure it'll sting when you get patched up." Sakura stated.

"I bet." Naruto said.

They were quiet in few minutes; while Sakura still hugging him; none of them dare say a word.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto breaks the silence and Sakura looks at him. "I…I wanted to say I'm sorry for losing my temper back there." He said and Sakura just shook her head and touch his cheek staring each other.

"No need to apologize Naruto-kun, you were just releasing your anger that you build up when you were a kid." Sakura said and Naruto just let out a sigh and look at the ground staring ignored the crowd cheering from outside waiting for the next match when suddenly he felt a presence nearby that made him close his eyes.

"I know you're there Itachi-niisan you can come out." Naruto said and Itachi appeared in the hall besides of them before he went to him to congrats his Lil'brother. He was still wearing his ANBU attire but he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Naruto-kun I-"

"If you're gonna say that I should say sorry and forgive them what they did in the past then you can forget it Itachi-niisan, I don't want to talk about it." Naruto stated while Sakura calmed him and Itachi let out a sigh.

"They are still you're parents Naruto-kun. You need to let go of your hate for them it's not good for you." Itachi said to him.

"Then tell me Itachi-niisan if you're parents neglected you for 7-8 years and suddenly you showed them an advance chakra control exercise only to get bitch slap by your mother. How you feel?" Naruto said in a monotone and Itachi stayed quiet for a while before answering him.

"I would acted the same but…I would I have eventually forgive them since I'm a forgiving person since after we are humans Naruto-kun. We intend to make mistakes." Itachi said to him and Naruto was surprise at Itachi answer.

"But they-" Naruto protested.

"Please Naruto-kun just try to forgive them for me, after all you give them enough suffering from many villagers started to disrespected them. So give them a chance Naruto-kun everyone deserve a second chance." Itachi stated and Naruto was deep in his thoughts as he hears Itachi words.

"I'll try…but don't expect for me to completely forgive them along with this village." Naruto stated which made Itachi and Sakura smiled. "But it only take 3 years for talking some space at least it's my only option."

"You do that...and by the way, congrats for the match...and wedding." Itachi said.

"Thanks, and the maintain we better heading back to the finalist? Sakura-chan's match is coming. Something tells me that we will prepared to mobilized." Naruto stated. Itachi nodded at him before he disappeared in flicks of feathers. Naruto looks at Sakura who was looking back at him.

**(Clannad OST - The place where wishes come true - Ended)**

"You sure you will be okay?" Sakura asked. Before they stood up and share a kiss.

Nodding to Sakura, Naruto then made his way up to the finalist box with Sakura.

"Let's go Sakura-chan. It's your match, right?" Naruto said and Sakura nodded at him before they walk towards the finalist booth before Sakura healed his hand.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

As the events between the Rinnegan user and Espada were happening, the **Sankage** (Three Shadows) and Leader of Kunoichi and Kitsune (Naruto Senior) were just finishing discussing Ulquiorra and Naruto's match.

It was also at this moment that Tsunade appeared in a whirl of leaves after using a **Shunshin** (Body-flicker).

"Ah Tsunade, I'm pleased to see you, how is Naruto-kun?" the Sandaime Hokage asked as he turned to his former female student. Secretly keep his disappointed expression to how his former student did.

"He's fine, most of his wounds were healed, right now he will continue the match with his Chakra is recovered when Sakura Haruno healed him."

"Yes that's perfectly understandable." The retired Hokage answered with a nod.

"And what of Ulquiorra?" The Tsuchikage asked.

"Same of he should be fine as well, his wounds are mostly superficial and just needs to rest for a while to recover his strength."

"From the result from his Resurrección? Since he will be okay until since I've sense his presence, so there nothing to worry about, Tsuchikage." Kitsune stated.

After hearing this, the old Tsuchikage nodded, pleased that Ulquiorra/Koumori would recover without incident. But even so it did not settle his concerns about Naruto and his recently his hollowfication powers.

"So, did you talk to him before you congratuate him?" Jiraiya asked along with Minato and Kushina.

Tsuane close her eyes shook her head for 'no' for they tried to talk to him. Since how many times they tried to talk to him to have a open. Now they sighed of how Tsunade tried to talk to him and also another backfired. Which cause her heart ache from Kushina as she walk away from the kages from not let them notice or suspicious, with Kitsune saw it along with Tsukiko of what happen to her. But he knew his son, Naruto didn't want to see or hear from his former parents, his twin sister and godparents when they came into the picture; each of them.

With Kushina was away in the distance on the halls and took out something on her pouch it was both of filled with capsules; as she open it and took out and place on her mouth then swallow it, then breath heavily calm for the effects kicks in? She was taking 'Antidepressant'? She was suffered from despression. For eight years she was suffering from this condition along with the damage that her former son, Naruto recieves from his Haki-enhance and the Tesshō, palm strike on her abdomen that cause her along with Pain Killers? After Naruto's Modified Five Elemental Seal that sealing disconnects her bijuu and herself for lost her ability to regenerate. Without the bijuu's chakra...she is nothing. When her depression is started? Kushina was suffered when her former son leave the family for her mistakes. She was the worst mother after all these years when now she lost her daughter as well.

After she place the pills back in her pouch and returns to the booth for how long until her condition is started to gets worst.

Eventually though Tsunade turned from Jiraiya to her former sensei, until Kushina went back with her husband? Since they know her condition. But her pain didn't go away, since Minato tried to comforted her for this condition.

"So what were you all talking about before I arrived?" The Senju Sannin asked.

"The other Kages and I were just discussing whether or not to recommend Naruto and young Koumori or Ulquiorra to become Jonin." Minato answered.

"And what did you decide."

"Well given their rather explosive battle and the ways they fought and overcame their opponents in their previous matches, we've decided to recommend both of them to be Jonin." the Raikage replied.

"Yes." Sarutobi added. "Both Ulquiorra and Naruto-kun showed remarkable skill and talent in their battle, far exceeding most Genin. They also showed impressive resourcefulness, adaptability and analysing skills in their earlier battles, where Koumori overcame his opponents Yugito's **Bijuudama** (Tailed Beast Ball). Naruto also came up with unique and inventive ways to use his opponents own strengths against them. Both of them have potential to make fine Jonins. If it's waste of time for had them to be in the Jonin Exams."

After hearing this Tsunade just stunned of how Naruto was so strong, even though Naruto was disappointed for her since until he'll reach the finals. She knew that the news of him becoming a Jonin would more than make up for it. But there's more...he will be earned the title as a 'Sannin' by replacing Orochimaru.**  
><strong>

**==At the Finalist==**

After Sakura done patching Naruto's hand; so they went back to the finalist booth.

As the remaining members of the finalist waited for next match to begin, they saw Naruto and Sakura walk up the stairs from the lower levels with their hands holding each other.

"Geez you two are back already." Shikamaru said when he saw the two lovebirds. "I thought the both of you would be out of action after what you did?"

"Try not to sound too disappointed Shikamaru." Naruto said with amused smile.

"Tsk, I just thought that with you out of action the next match would be Haku and Sakura and this troublesome exam would finally be over."

Upon hearing this Naruto just smiled out of amusement since that was typical Shikamaru. But before he could respond to the young Nara's comment Sasuke suddenly spoke up.

"Hey Naruto, you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, just a bit weak from the battle." The orange-blonde answered.

"You sure?" Haku suggested to him.

"Yeah." Naruto replied to make sure to hide his hand from showing to everyone without noticing. He need to resist his hand shaken while Sakura comforted him.

**==At the Audience==**

"Wohoo! Now Sakura's next!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's hope forehead can able to in the match against Haku." Ino stated.

"Yeah." Sayuri agreed before stated. "A Yuki survivor against future Kurosaki Matriarch it will be an interesting fight."

"I agreed." Rukia said before she and Ichigo went back to the audience. "It's see if both Sakura and Haku will see the result."

With the Nadeshiko team; Shizuka was concerned about her fiancee or lover until if she will get to know Haku for at least til she'll stay in the village for sure. Until Tokiwa comforted her and said. "Don't worry Shizuka-ojosama? Haku-san will be alright."

"Your right, Tokiwa." Shizuka replied. "I better thank Naruto Kurosaki for everything if it he pass that promise to him. But now...he is the one." Which made Tokiwa nodded.

At the Haruno family; Noriko is so cheerful for waiting for her mother's match while Kizashi and Mebuki were controlling the little girl who was jumping on her seat. As the rest of the Shinigami lieutenants were smiled of how energetic Naruto and Sakura's adopted daughter.

"I think Naruto is putting a show for his daughter." Rukia said. The members of shinigami already knew that Naruto has good father with Noriko and told them if the invasion happens.

Ichigo smiled in hearing Rukia words and nodded in agreement before returning her attention back to the arena.

**==At the Finalist==**

When Naruto turned to look at the arena, he saw that it had been renewed and was almost exactly the way it was before the finals started.

It was of course obvious that during the time he and Sakura were being treated, someone had used some Doton Ninjutsu to make the arena floor flat again, as well as to remove the rubble from the ruined arena wall, which still had the holes and gaps in it from the previous battles.

"Damn, Naruto-senpai. You sure you made a quite a mess here." Sasuke comment with a smirked.

"Shut up, teme. It was Ulquiorra's fault of how much damage like Raikage 'A' does a lot of damage." Naruto yelled for pissed him off.

"You shouldn't use that hollowfication too." Sasuke suggested.

"I know teme! It take a lot of currency to going out on a C or B mission after this exams!" Naruto stated.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

"Woah, just like when comes of how they made a mess here." 'Ay' Admired. "I was started to like Naruto Kurosaki!" Which made 'C' and Darui of how Naruto is like 'A' when he jumps on his windows out by smashing it on his office, when Mabui putting a bill for the mess. instead of using the door, decided to burst through his office window, and even suggested that he had done the same on previous occasions. He never listens about without using the doors. So since 'A' was admired his skills since he'll added the Rank as SSS as Kitsune suggested recommended.

"You know what? He did made a mess here after all." 'C' said.

"You said it." Darui said. "Since Boss never use a door after all."

With Onoki? Since the old Tsuchikage was frowned of how much damage from the arena? And even it take a lot of damage of how much of many manpower along with firepower? Naruto Kurosaki's strength, speed adn chakra capacity is more aggressive then Ulquiorra/Koumori.

"Can't believe this brat is more threat then I was expected." Onoki comment.

"I agreed with you, oyaji?" Kitsuchi stated. "Since Kitsune-san said that his rank is SSS? Since no one can match his strength and even our best shinobi; Ulquiorra and Kurotsuchi."

"I agreed." Roshi spoke in for agreement. "Since his powers were extraordinary? Since I agreed with Kitsuchi? He is an SSS-rank Threat to our village and the Elemental Nations."

As Onoki and his bodyguards were agreed each other of how power the Konoha has, since this village trained the strongest of the all. Since they will added it on their village's Bingo Book as well. Now everythngs will be lots worst then dying.

Then with Minato, Kushina, Tsuande and Jiraiya; Since they could not believe of mush stronger Naruto in years that he become? Since Naruto can't trust of each of them? Also Naruto think they can't be trusted, since he surpassed them after all? When they heard of Naruto did made his pride with wisdom. Since Naruto save many lives that time, since during D-rank Missions? Naruto made a good deed to everyone that he was not a shinobi when he didn't graduate? He taking babysitting as a part time job, then lawn the garden, and painting the fences without hiring their shinobi. Since Naruto avoided Hitomi by suing the same shunshin-like technique it similar then Gai's with high speed, then Kushina tried to talk to him by went to his apartment when he was staying and include a hotel.

With Minato? He could believe that Naruto was a full-fledged prodigy in his young age when his blood of both himself and his wife removed? He tried to protested it doesn't matters. Since he avoided his questions to talk to him. Since he was became a highly trained Fuinjutsu Master like his sensei and himself? He couldn't doing his paperwork in his office which made him more depressed as ever...since he went home and saw his wife collapse from her housework. Since he take to Tsuande when she was staying? Since her condition caused by depression trauma? As she explained about her condition from effects by taking drugs for keep her condition intact. When Naruto did made his former mother suffered from her depression? She keeps taking capsules daily when her condition gone critical? He tried to confront Naruto to talk to her, so he didn't cared. As his wife, Kushina almost committed suicide from her condition? Then years passed he heard Naruto was working in Higarashi Weapons Shop owned by his teammate Tenzin? He his former temamate started to disrespect him since he never told them in the village about had a son. It he tried to protested about the situiation. So he declare that he will never re-forged the Hiraishin Kunai for lying to anyone about they had a son. That made him shocked of how that he had few of those kunai on his arsenal. Then at the Academy? He read all his test were excellent? His rate is about equal then Itachi and Orochimaru? He could not believe Naruto is a actual talent prodigy in his educational test. Even his daughter couldn't keep him up of his test results? Since he couldn't risk himself to had him graduate in early age in the state. Since many of his friends hanging out with him every time and Kizashi and Mebuki's daughter, Sakura. He was ashamed for himself and blame himself as a father.

With Kushina; Since many of her friends and her students turn their back on her since of how they don't care anymore. She couldn't tried to protested from her female friends? When she went to grocery to encounter her former friends to had the same errands. As they keep avoided her every month. But no one can praised or greet her. But there is nothing she tried before her depression trauma came in. She is been suffering every time for that happens. Since she was collapse in the streets, until she got woke up in the hospital? She couldn't believe of how much suffering she has. Since she wasn't a Uzumaki after all? Naruto called her disgraced Uzumaki. Every time she confronted Naruto and called her Disgraced while he ignored and gave her a cold eyes at also tried to talk to him until he almost crushed her arm for threaten him. Because her hand almost crushed that almost broke. She tried to convinced him to gave them a second chance. But nothings worked. Then something else more interesting? She was Kizashi and Mebuki on the park with their daughter and...Naruto? They were playing each other, talk together and even bonded like a true family. She was completely jealous of how he was smiling at Sakura's parents as if he wants to be one of them by married Sakura.

It was shame that Naruto declared to remove himself from the family and be place by that…that replacement parents of his! Kushina was in depressed mood for days then she directed that anger towards his random mother, when Naruto's adopted mother asked him to her straight to her tomato face that she failed as a mother to Naruto and would never see him again unless, he would want to. She hated how Naruto would smile like the sun for his adopted parents! Kushina had burning envy for his new parents who took him, she was the one that was supposed to get his smiles, and they was the one to make her son happy! Every time she wanted to take back her flesh and blood away from them since Zangetsu removed his blood away, but Naruto stop insult his 'parents' by punch her in brute force. Minato lost his hope that Naruto would came back to his biological family ever! He didn't make his only life that bad…did he? Then again he never really did see Naruto in any pictures that he took neither with the family nor with Jiraiya and Tsuande, but only one, one only. Since the currency the they owned from bank were reduces into 40% they lost their funds since they don't enough money to take it to their daughter since they stole Naruto's birthright. Everything is completely disaster. Kushina tried to find Naruto's replacement parents around the village by streets, residents, apartments, forest areas, hidden bases and hideout and lastly abandon buildings. Unlike Orochimaru had multiple bases around the Elemental Nations.

With Jiraiya? Since its a shame of how Naruto got himself a spy network by had his friends wearing kimonos since he saw them jumping in rooftops? But many people didn't see them after all. Since he is the only one that he can see them? But how? He thought it was hallucination or genjutsu? Since he went to investigate from the group as he reach them and saw a papaer door that came from no where, as he heard a conversation from a person named 'Naruto' for informed about the situiation? So after they went through until he made his way to the door and then it vanish? So what kind of people that connection with Naruto and a group? As he lost sighting with them by sensing their chakra, were they shinobi? He could not tell about it. Before he returnd the village and saw some people wore the same outfit like Naruto's? Along with a older orange man along with a beautiful busty women that had the same color like the man. As he knew they went to the spring he had chance to get his 'material' for his 'research' to inspired is latest masterpiece? But the problem is? Naruto insert modified his barrier to repaired itself from Jiraiya's work by bypassed to decipher it? Too bad for him he didn't get the chance. The barrier itself has a double or triple layer to prevents him to break it. But now he lost his chance. And including his spy networks gave the latest Bingo Book that it updated from Kumogakure (Hidden Clouds)? It turns out which made the Gama Sennin paled of the picture he notice? Naruto was listed in the Bingo Book as a S-Rank Shinobi Threat, as he went to Nami for info, then he a stumbled a bridge has a named "Great Naruto Bridge", named after Naruto that he save many people in Nami (Wave) praised him as a hero instead his goddaughter, Hitomi? He can't believe of how he save many lives from the tyrant.

Then lastly is Tsuande: Since her skills in medical is completely mastered; Since she got back from Konoha since Minato and Kushina told her about Naruto's case? She read the medical records from skills in medical? BUt his skills is completely surpassed her. During the Tanzaku Town; since spend all the money from the pursuers that she and Shizune borrow money from Gang; since then that she saw Shizune went out for a walk? For what did her assistant for that made her suspicious. But something is not right at the time? Since some of the pursuers came in that they were paid by Shizune? She demanded her for what she had some currency? It turns out thsoe currency belongs to Naruto that made her shocked how Naruto paid them with his own money since Shizune told her that she cooperate them from Naruto since he will paid them since she always borrow money from them for the gamble. Tsunade was wondering where did he get a tons of currency? Since she'll send a message to Minato about it. it turns out Tsuande was shocked that they had 40% on their currency, so they better gave her clan's fortune to them until the bank from Fire Daimyo's orders were rejected. As she clerk demanded by the daimyo doing this! As the clerk replied because of his secretary asked to? Tsunade knew the Fire Daimyo's secretary is an Uzumaki like her grandmother so that is the reason the bank rejected it.

Now they were speechless and shameful of much Naruto was become? They saw a view Naruto with a Rinnegan eyes flares at them behind, then he turn nad walk away from them, he keep going that there is no turning back. Now everything is downfall? With Hitomi started to hate each of them and she'll started to avoided them of what depends.

And now... Naruto Kurosaki is the strongest Shinobi in the Konoha and the Elemental Nations. Now everything is going to worst after all. Naruto made a excellent good deed from everyone. Now many villagers praised him as their savior, then the kids fond with him in the orphanage, then many younger generation teaches from Naruto, and lastly...he will became a father and lastly... The villagers will let Naruto to be their Hokage after Minato.

Now with their minds cut off, as they continue watch their next match. As the kages were curiously excited for the next match. Now things night get everything interesting.

**==At the Arena==**

As the Arena is completely fixed and now Genma appeared with Shunshin. As he cleared his throat and announced. The crowd were cheering for waiting the next match.

"Thanks for waiting, since the arena is completely fix from the tough battle, so we will continue our exams. Now Haku Yuki-Momochi and Sakura Haruno, please come down in the arena." Genma declared.

**==At the Finalist==**

After Genma called them down, Sakura and Haku quickly made their way down to the arena, where Haku's used a **Hyou-Shunshin** (Ice Body-flicker) to go down to the arena, while Sakura simply shunpo'd down.

_'This should be an interesting match-up against my fiancee and my brother.'_ Naruto thought, since he knew from past experiences that both of his disciple were quite skilled.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru said as he walked over to the blonde. "You know Sakura and Haku are pretty well, don't you?

"Yea." Naruto replied.

"So who do you think will win?" Lazy asked.

"Hard to tell?" Naruto replied, "Both of them are no pushovers and are pretty strong. In terms of skill, I would think they are about even, although Haku has his Hyoton Bloodline which could give his the edge. But even with that it doesn't mean he will win, as Sakura-chan is not someone you should underestimate. Not to mention she was good at both medical and taijutsu to you never seen her fight seriously in a while at the prelimnary, so who knows what she can do now since then." As Naruto glance at his fiancee and brother. "I'm sure they are my disciple after all. Since Zabuza didn't mind for trained Haku with his Hyouton ninjutsu to learned with Sakura-chan do the same, without Medical Ninjutsu."

After hearing this Shikamaru just nodded, as he was pleased that he was out of the exam and wouldn't have to fight either girl like Sakura as both of them would have been too troublesome for him to deal with. Also Haku is a boy? It's kinda awkward.

**==At the Arena==**

Once the two contestants had appeared in the arena and were facing one another, Genma began the match. "The battle of Sakura Haruno vs Haku Yuki-Momochi is about to begin!" The proctor said as the two fighters were standing the field, facing one another.

"Both fighters ready?" Both fighters went to their stance and Haku prepared to drew her senbons.

As soon as Genma shouted. "Hajime!" Haku made the first move and took out a set of Senbon needles and fired them at Sakura. Who in turn, drew her dual hidden blades from her back and skilfully deflected them. But as soon as she had dealt with the flying needles, Sakura caught a blur at the corner of her eye.

Acting fast, Sakura quickly spun around where she narrowly blocked a strike from Haku with her pivot blade. Who had used the Senbon needles as a distraction to move around behind the rosette and attack her from behind. Then Sakura disappeared with flash step then appeared behind her.

_'Fast!' _Haku thought as he blocked Sakura's wrist blade with his pivot blade. Before Sakura able to thrust him with the other one, until Haku react for he had drew his hidden blade to block it.

As they push themselves and then Sakura preform a single hand-seal and last to form a tiger. "**‡Fuuton: Renkūdan!****‡** (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)" She shouted as she shoot a wind bullet from her mouth with am incredible speed. With Haku quickly made a tiger hand seal and yelled. "**‡Suiton: Teppōdama!****‡** (Water Release: Gunshot)" He shoot a condensed ball in same result as the Renkuudan.

As the jutsus collide with wind and water then Sakura took out a single shuriken and yelled. "**‡****Shuriken! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!‡**" As she toss a single shuriken and made a thousand shurikens with high speed.

As Haku made a series of hand seals and muttered. "**‡****Hyōton: ****Kōri dōmu****.****‡** (Ice Release: Ice Dome)" As he create an ice dome around himself to act as a defence. As the shurikens hits the dome that it withstand from the impact. As the crowd includes the ninja population were impressed about Haku's skills in Hyouton. Also TenTen was curious Naruto's hidden blades he developed. Hopefully she can get one of those.

Back to the arena; as Haku deactivate his dome and charges at Sakura with same result of speed. As Sakura is on the defensive stance. As they keep exchanges blows and kicks and then the punch themselves as they on the same stance. But Sakura switch her stance into a zigzag motions like the preliminary? Many shinobi population confused of what kind of stance of involves with dancing. With Haku do the same.

The two of them settled into a rythmn as they charge each other, trading blows in the agreed upon style for a few moments. As Sakura charges at him, with Haku knew that she preformed. As she aerial cartwheel kick then Haku ducked then rosette followed with a butterfly kick as he back flipped twice to avoided, then Haku charge again with a double spinning kick in a 45-degree angle with both legs together or one straight while the other is bent. Which Sakura take a hit which send her into the ground until Sakura recovered with counter recovered by slippery kick for prevent Haku made to strike as Haku is on the stance, then the ice user charge again and Sakura jumped back preform a handstand then spread her legs and slippery kicks at Haku's footing off balance. Then she stood and reverse kick at Haku in his side, and sends him the arena floor.

With Haku stood for recovered and preforms a several hand-seals and yelled. "**‡****Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!****‡ **(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)" He unleashes the huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. As Sakura counter by several of hand seals and yelled. "**‡****Doton: Doryūheki!****‡** (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)"As she creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defense raise in the ground until the water jutsu blocks it,until Sakura charge straight to the wall move her fist behind and yelled "SHANNARO!" As she smash the wall and breaks it then makes a several debris shots straight to Haku, but until he using his Haki to avoided.

Unwilling to let go of his advantage, Haku moved forward and attempted a straight forward punch to Sakura's face which the risette blocked with her right hand. She then attempted to reversed kick Haku's head, but before her leg could hit Haku's head, the ice user disappeared in a blur. He then reappeared behind Sakura in mid-air and attempted spinning kick to the back of Sakura's head.

Unfortunately for Haku, Sakura had anticipated her move and ducked under Haku's kick. She then kick behind her that hits his stomach as it flew above him and then spun the ice user around before flies him away to the other end of the arena.

When Sakura sends him away Haku quickly recovered by preforming a mid-air flip, allowing him to land on her feet. But as soon as he did, before rubbing his stomach from her kick, he saw Sakura racing towards him with her new weapon her hands, it was her first time for took out her weapon? Many audience of they never seen that weapon before, include TenTen has stars on her eyes of she saw a sword designed before; It was a double-edged broad swordwith a Lion shape Hilt with a Orb on the Center the tip of the sword is bronze and there's a orb in it, as the sword has flames engulfs it.** (AN: Rayearth's Hikaru's Sword Lv 4.)  
><strong>

Wasting no time, Haku immediately took out his pivot blade and blocked the Sakura's swing.

After Haku blocked Sakura's Sword with his hidden blade, a battle for dominance erupted between the two ninja, each trying to push the other back.

After a minute or so of struggling, Sakura eventually gained the upper hand and started to push Haku back, revealing that he was the stronger of the two. Since with Haku's blade is enhance with water since Sakura's sword is fire base.

Realizing that he could not win in a battle of strength with Sakura, but being trained with her fiancee Naruto is all under her advantage, Haku began to preform several one-handed hand seal, much to the knowng of Sakura and surprising of several other people in the audience.

**==At the Audience/Finalist Box/Kage Box==**

"Wait! She can perform seals with just a single hand!" Izumo said in surprise when he saw Haku perform hand seals with her one free hand.

"Damn!" Kotetsu said with equal surprise.

"Not bad Ice boy." An impressed Karui mutter when she saw this.

"I didn't think something like that was possible." Akatsuchi said in disbelief. Before Kurotsuchi went to her teammate after Ulquiorra need some rest.

"Looks like he more than just a pretty face." Kurotsuchi commented with some measure of respect.

"Haku wa good at both water and wind, then a single hand sign. I seen that he was pretty good by enhance his blade with water." Asuma remarked, where Kurenai and the others nodded in agreement.

"Impressive." the Sandaime commented, even though he had heard from Naruto that Haku had the skill to perform seals with one hand. Along with Minato? Since he heard it from Kakashi and Hitomi, since he also failed to have his daughter n the same team and also the additional member of Team 11.

Naturally the most of the other Kages were in agreement, although the Raikage admitted slightly knowing that this could pose a problem.

_'Damnit, he even more skilled than we thought.'_ Yugito thought when she saw Haku using one handed hand seals.

_'This could be trouble.'_ Omoi thought with a frown.

**==At the Arena==**

After Haku finish performing her hand seal, she said "****‡**Hijutsu:**** Sensatsu Suishō!****‡** (Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)" After which a thousand long water needles form around them.

Once the Water needles surrounded them Haku had them fly forward attacking Sakura from all angles, while he jumped away from the Sakura, leaving little chance for her to escape.

But when the attack ended and Haku land back on the ground a few feet away from Sakura. The rosette disappeared with a blur, revealing that Sakura had use shunpo at the last second, just as Haku jumped away from her.

As soon as he realized that Sakura had escape, the Yuki survivor immediately began to search for his opponent.

When she looked up, she saw several dozen of Kunai flying towards her.

Knowing she couldn't avoid them all in time, Haku quickly formed an **ice dome** around herself to block the incoming Kunai. But when the Kunai embedded themselves into the ice dome, Haku saw that several of the Kunai had exploding notes tied to them, where they then lit up and exploded, destroying the ice dome.

After the explosion, Sakura reappeared a few feet from where the explosion happened. But as the smoke from the explosion dissipated, she was narrow her eyes to see that Haku was gone. Before he could do anything, Sakura suddenly felt the air around her go cold, the next thing Sakura knew she saw an ice mirror appear behind her with an image of Haku. Who then said. "******‡****Makyō Hyōshō!******‡**** (Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)" and fired a hail of Senbon needles at Sakura back.

Seeing this, Sakura engulfed the flames on her sword and yelled. "**‡****Ken kaji!‡** (Sword Fire)" As shoots a powerful burning wave from her sword. That melts the senbons.

After senbons were melted, Haku then emerged out of the ice mirror, which then melted away, where she then threw several more Senbon needles at Sakura behind, who was still on the ground pulling the needles from her back.

Until Sakura react as aim Haku with index and middle finger and yelled. "****‡**Akai Inazuma!‡ **(Crimson Lightning)" shots a orb of lightning at Haku. Whcih made Raikage and rest of the Raikage were surprised of how Sakura preform a lightning base jutsut that color is red unlike black as well.

Seeing Haku reacted the orb of lighting heading straight at him, as the male ice user waited until the last second to avoid Sakura's lightning and used he use the right opportunity to use it. Now Haku is step his foot and then...

*POP*...*POP*...*POP*...*POP*

Many audience were more surprising of what they saw? Haku was kicking the air that it's like he was flying, how did he do that? With Zabuza was smirked of how he remembered Naruto taught Haku an advance technique involves from something interesting? Under training with Leviathen with he knows that ability. Since Zabuza was impreessed about having new abilities. With the rookies? They could not believe Haku can walk in the air along with the senseis? They thought it looks similar then Tsuchikage's flight jutsu. Also the Shinigami group, they thought is also similar then air walking like that. With Kisuke? He knew it was the result from Haku's trained by Naruto. Also Gai and Lee? They're disbelieving of how Haku can walk in the air? It has to do with a new jutsu they developed.

**==At the Audience/Kage's Booth==**

THe Kages plue the leader, the sannins and bodyguards were surprised with disbelief of how both displayed their power and abilities; one is Sakura's lighting base jutsu is color red unlike black and Haku able to walk in the air. With Kitsune smirked of how proud that he know that ability Haku preformed.

"A **Akai ****Kaminari** (Red Lighting)! How many shinobi had so many bloodlines and trained shinobi that develops red lightning?!" 'A' demanded outraged.

"And also how could a Yuki survivor can walk in the air like the Kurosaki brat! Unlike the** Hikō Gijutsu** (Flight Technique)?!" Onoki added.

"I'll tell you." Kitsune spoke in which made Kaikage and Tsuchikage attention on Kitsune. "It was Haku's new technique that similar then your Hikō Gijutsu is called Geppō or Moon walk? It allows the user to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Unlike Air-walking? Since we had a mentor to learned that. And as for Sakura's red lightning? It's is one of the techniques from her glove."

"Geppou?" Onoki stated.

"Yup, this style is a taijutsu-type? It's called **Rokushiki** (Six Powers)? Its a style that has the higher the level, the stronger each technique's potency becomes. But...this is a superhuman taijutsu arts? Unlike the Chakra enhance strength, basic shunshin, and any kinds of taijutsu." Kitsune explained which made the kages shocked of much power they possessed. Unlike Tsunade's chakra enhanced, it's also a unlike anything that they never scene. Include Orochimaru in Kazekage disguised? He was interesting about those arts and those items they possessed. "As for that red lighting you asked Raikage-doono? It was a new technique from Tentai Tebukuro (Celestial Glove), since Sakura had a mentor improved her kenjutsu is similar then you village and Kiri?"

"I see." 'A' said for understand. "So what is this kenjutsu?"

Kitsune (Naruto Sr) answered. "It was a Samurai Art called **Kendo** (Way of the Sword)."

"Kendo!" 'A' Seriously.

Kitsune nodded. "Yup, since she and her friends did a good job training Sakura, my future daughter-in-law after all."

"How could Sakura learned Kendo?" Kushina curious.

"It's simple? Unlike **Zanjutsu** (Art of the Sword) or Cutting Technique? Since it's one of the variants of kenjutsu? That because Kenjutsu is the parent arts to all sword arts." Kitsune explained which cause Kushina and Raikage shocked of how they did not know any various kenjutsu unlike any other to all the nations.

"I agreed." Sayaki said. "Since it's like our village's kenjutsu in Nadeshiko, so this is quite interesting."

"Same here?" Onoki stated. "Only my granddaughter and Ulquiorra are the best kenjutsu wielder in my village."

"I must admitted about the various kenjutsu is no ther like I've ever seen." 'Ryūsa' (Ororchimaru) said. "This is quite amazing in kenjutsu."

"Yup." KItsune (Naruto Sr) said. "Unlike some any skills from the best mentors on the world." He mentally added, _'from the other worlds.'_

At the Audience; They could not they witnessed. As Gai spoke. "Wow, Haku-san can walk in the air unlike Tsuchikage's flight jutsu?"

"I agreed Gai-sensei! I wish that I can do that!" Lee confessed.

"Actually." Ichigo spoke in which made the taijutsu maniacs attention. "Naruto had recommended to teach you two to learned that after the exams." Which made the taijutsu manics awed of how they want to learned that.

"You serious, Ichigo-san?" Sayuri asked.

Ichigo nodded and said. "That's right? Since they didn't use ninjutsu and taijutsu. So Naruto pleased."

"I agreed Ichigo." Kisuke said before he came in. "Since I've sense Lee's new inner power." Which made Lee surprised of shocked. Along with the rookies.

"I had an Inner-power?!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yes," Kisuke said before he explained. "Since Naruto told me about your reiryoku started to raised up."

"How long?" Lee asked.

As Kisuke rubbing his chin before he took out his fan and said. "Until the time comes." With a goofy grinned.

Which made Lee sighed disappointed of how he had hope for his chances to be the best taijutsu ever. Until Kisuke patted his chaoulder and cheered him up. "Don't worry, it will manifest. Until you are ready."

Which made Lee place his fist near on his face with flames on his eyes. "I will Kisuke-san! If I will ready for my inner-power is come before I will work hard until I cannot do that I will make 1,000 push ups within a day and night! And if I cannot do that I will-"

"Lee-kun, calm down." Yakumo came to stopped him. "If you don't want to get hurt yourself if you keep traineing until then."

Lee shocked of how both Lee and Yakumo were close for comfort him. Since he dosen't want to see Yakumo worried, during the surgery? He almost hurt himself from the condition that during the procedure, so he'll drop the subject for his training regiment. "Yes, Yakumo-chan. I understand."

Yakumo smiled of how he understand. Since Gai saw of how Kurenai was correct? She did fond with his student after all. Ever since the time Yakumo is finally had feeling with him during he was discharged and released on the hospital. Then as Yakumo was volunteer for taking care of Lee when they spending time with each other. And then making food for him. As she stayed in his apartment instead staying her clan's compound if her father didn't bother about it. Since the Kurama Clan thank Naruto Kurosaki for fixing their heiress' condition by sealing her inner-demon that she possessed, so she can able to be a perfect kunoichi. So she confessed her father by explanation about her feelings to him since they spar each other when she need to learned basic taijutsu.

So they became quite an item after all? Since they share the same condition as they do? So her father gave his blessing to Lee to protected her for his life no matter the caused. So then after Yakumo's father, Murakumo Kurama tell her its her choice, and even her mother, Uroko Kurama as well? Since she and her husband heard a humors of the 'Black Savior, Naruto Kurosaki? Since he help her daughter since her condition. And then after examine her condition by sealing 'Ido' within her so she had a normal chakra to mold with. So he did everything with his skills in Fuinjutsu surpasses Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze then includes Jiraiya the Gama Sennin. After all the rumors spreading though out Konoha and outside on the walls. And also surpassed medical experience as Tsunade.

Now back to the crowd, but many rookies were comment and gossip about this fight and their comrade's/friend's skills and even Haku's new technique they not heard of? After Haku shows a new technique that involves with walking in the air so many shinobi were comment their results. And even the Daimyos were amusing about their skills.

As now the rest of their friends were going to take a long time for they continue their training. Til they are became stronger, as Kiba due the same when comes with strength, speed and knowledge. After all? They did made a race for the candy when they were seven when he, Kiba, Chouji and 2 unnamed students-OH! I forgot Akamaru as well then includes Sasuke? Naruto broke the record passess Kiba and the rest with Shikamaru was a referee? Naruto's timing record is about 1:25 besides Kiba about 3:37, did you know why? Naruto has agility by using his instinct and reaction on his surroundings? Since he didn't use shortcuts, that's because of he was been working hard to increases his body in tip-top shape since he didn't use chakra too, only his body. Naruto did broke Kiba's record after all. When taking his part-time jobs to earned some currency and earned good deeds. But Naruto Jr is not too stubborn after like his adopted father (Naruto Sr) when comes for breaking his speed. Thinks might interesting after all? Since Kiba was the top dog after all and Naruto gain so many people to notice his acknowledgement.

So, Kiba tried so hard to broke his record, so the rest can't giving up after all. But Kiba is also stubborn after all. Since Kiba considered Naruto as a rival after all. So they became friends too. When Hitomi never came around for sure, always he avoided them any time. Niw as the crowd continue watch the match continuously.

**==At the Arena==**

As Sakura and Haku were continue their match, before Haku landed, as Haku dropped into a three-point stance before launching himself at Sakura; Sakura met the charge with one of her own. They met in the middle fist connecting before going into a series of punches and kicks, both landing a crushing kick to the mid-section sending them both flying backward. Sakura landed in a crouch quickly using a series of hands signs. "****‡**Doton: ****Chikyū Shuriken no Jutsu,****‡ **(Earth Release: Earth Shuriken Technique)" stomping the ground a huge four-star throwing star flew into the air she grabbed it and flung it at Haku. Haku ducked the weapon, then throwing four senbons at the rosette who promptly sidestepped them charging at the Yuki survivor again.

At the Audience. "Damn," Kiba and Ikkaku muttered sitting with the crowd watching the two team members of go it at it in another series of combos of kicks, punches, blocks, and counter moves.

They were separated a second time gasping lightly for air, in classic martial arts stances rather than Taijutsu stances. Naruto had trained both of them lightly in the first tiers of Elemental Martial Arts enough to complement their academy train Taijutsu. To everyone else watching it was like an intricate dance, "Time to whip out my ace," Sakura whispered gasping for air, she glanced at the clock and it showed five minutes had passed.

As Sakura made a tiger seal then raise her hand back with a open palm and then as moisture substance surrounds her hand and Haku frowned when he saw a ball of perfectly round ice. Sakura looked up from the ball to stare at Haku.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

Minato stood on his seat with shocked. "Another elemental-infused Rasengan?!" With disbelief. "Since when did Naruto had so many Rasengans and then learned it from him?"

"I don't know Minato-kun? Since we checked the Library at the Compound and see if he took everything, but except he took the Fuinjutsu scrolls and every ninjutsu scrolls, but lastly...he took something at our armory..." Kushina stated.

"What?" Minato confued if he had a bad feeling if Naruto took one of his prized kunais or one of the Uzumaki arsenals or armor or worst.

"He took Obasnan's **Izayoi** (Full Moon)? Her prized greatest sword." Kushina finished. **(AN: Reference from Tenchu)**

Minato, Jiraiya and Tsuande were shocked horror of how that sword that Naruto took from them? Since he knew they don't deserved to wield that blade.

"Did you know that sword is?" Tsunade exclaimed.

Kushina nodded. "Yes, since the sword is the powerful weapon in its own right in the Uzumaki Clan, certainly deadly in the right hands and possessed magical powers."

When Jiraiya rubbing his chin and wondered. "Why would Naruto took Izayoi in the first place."

"It's because he was waiting for someone." Kitsune spoke to joined their conversation. Which made them to their attention.

"Who was it?" Jiriaya asked.

"I tell you all until the time is right." Kitsune replied before he turned to the arena.

**==At the Arena==**

Sakura's ball of ice began to shake until it simple fell away revealing a deep blue orb of Chakra energy.

Haku looked at it quickly using a few hand signs, glaring at Sakura, "Whatever your planning it won't work."

Sakura charging at Ino, "We'll see I want you to see what my Naruto-kun taught me! Mizu-Rasengan!" At the last minute before Sakura slammed the ball of pure Chakra onto the ground the shockwave surprisingly sent both girls careening into the air slamming them into opposite walls. Until Sakura shaky stood up until Genma glanced at Sakura stood and turned to Haku.

Seeing that Haku was unconscious, Genma decided to officially end the match.

"Haku Yuki-Momochi are unable to continue fighting, this match is goes to Sakura Haruno!"

**==With the Audience==**

After Genma declared the match to Sakura the crowed broke into large applause, with Sakura's parents were proud of their daughter had winner especially Noriko. Everyone agreed that it was an excellent battle and that both did fought well.

"Looks like we're out this." Zabuza remarked, since with Haku now out. But still he was quite proud with how well Haku had fought, as he had become a great deal stronger since Nami no Kuni. He was even amazed at Haku's **Geppou**, as he had not been aware that Haku learned such a technique by Naruto during the previous month.

_'The Battle was a blast, but ended with a duded!'_ Killer Bee thought as he was witnessed the fight.

_**_':_**__**Perhaps, but she did still fought well as the old man's wife's reincarnation, you should be proud to Yugito before the Iwa nin did to her:'**_ the Hachibi said, where Killer Bee just nodded and said he was.

"Can't believe Sakura won, can't say I'm surprised, both of them were fairly evenly match." Rukia commented.

"I agree, I dare say even Naruto would have had fight with his fiancee." Shuhei added.

_'Hmph, not bad.' _Ikkaku thought, as he had been impressed with Haku and Sakura.

"Guess that's it, but those two were pretty strong." Akatsuchi said as he turned to his female partner.

"They're not bad I guess." Kurotsuchi remarked with a shrugged, although had to silently admit to herself that she would have had a hard time if she had fought either one of them._ 'It seems Konoha have some good quality Ninja. Includes a Pink haired bitch that defeated me.'_

"Man that was awesome!" An ecstatic Konohamaru said after the battle ended.

"Yea, did you see that Sakura-neechan who shot the red lightning blast, and punch he wall like the fighr against that Iwa girl, she was sooo cooollll" A young girl said excitedly.

"Haku-niisan was just as cool as her." A young boy said, "Didn't you see how he would appear out of those ice mirrors and how he walk in the air?"

"Both of them were so powerful." Udon said.

"Iruka-sensei do you think the reason they are so strong is because of their Bloodlines or techniques?" Meogi asked.

"In part yes, but not entirely..." Iruka answered, where when he saw the confuse look on the children's faces he explained further. "Although it is true that their Bloodlines are very powerful and they gave them a significant advantage. It is not the real reason why they are so strong, they are strong because they trained hard in both their Bloodlines and their individual skills. Strength and skill like theirs cannot be gained natural; it has to be earned through hard work and tireless training."

"So if I were to train hard like them, I could become as strong as they are one day like Sakura-neechan?" a young girl asked.

"Yes you can, if you are willing to give it your all." Iruka replied with a kind smile. "Bloodlines alone do not decide if you are powerful or not, there are many great and powerful Shinobi out there who do not have Bloodlines and are stronger than those who do."

"Wow" A young boy said, "That's it I going to trained hard just like they did,"

"Me too!" A young girl said, "I'm going to train every day, and become just as strong as them."

"Count me in" A young boy yelled.

"Yea me as well." Another girl said, where soon enough the whole class was declaring that they would train harder as well.

"But don't forget Naruto-niichan as well? Did you saw he transformed into a scary man with a hole in his chest?" Konohamaru stated which made his friends nodded. "Then well do it the samw like they did!" With the students replied. 'YEAH!'

When Iruka saw this, the young man smiled, since his plan to stimulate the children and show them the value of hard work and training, by allowing them to watch the Chunin finals was working better than he had hoped.

**==At the Finalist==**

"Sakura did it." Sasuke in surprise as he couldn't believe that his mentor's fiancee had won.

"Haku was a lot tougher than we originally thought." Shikamaru remarked. "This is such a drag." Before they saw the medics taking Haku in the medical ward. "This is so~ troublesome."

"I'm impressed, Sakura had won the match." Shino comment.

"Yeah, guess it's your turn, right?" Naruto said to bug user, with nod replied from his quest in the wedding.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

"Looks like my daughter-in-law won again." Kitsune (Naruto Sr) though with an amused smirk, after Genma ended the match and the Haku were taken away to be treated by the medics and Sakura heading back to the finalist. whcih made Minato, Kushina, Tsuande and Jiraiya frown about his comment.

"I agreed, Kitsune-kun?" The Retired Sandaime stated. "Since her skills in Suiton, Fuuton and Doton is impressive, although I was curious for learned the earth-version of shuriken."

"I will keep that in mind." Kitsune stated. "Since musuko gave you that gift until you gonna use it?"

Sandaime nodded. "Oh yes, let's hope I can feel 'young' again during the

"That's quite Appointing." the Nadeshiko Leader said with a proud expression as she had had admitted about Sakura's capabilities would have made it a little further in the exam. Not to mention given how well Haku fought, she was certain that the battle had earned them some good publicity with the visiting Daimyo's and Feudal Lords.

They were admitted about the match.

"That was a nice battle." the Kazekage suddenly commented.

"Indeed it was." the Onoki remarked, "Both of best shinobi are a credit to our village, Hiruzen, Kitsune-san."

"Thank you Tsuchikage-dono although I will confess I was proud with how things turned out as I had been certain that Sakura would have won." Kitsune replied.

At this remark the Raikage grunted as he too felt the same way in regards to any Kumo best shinobi didn't pass the next round.

"Yes, but still it was a well fought battle and they both fought admirably and you should be proud of them for that." the Sandaime said.

At this commented the two Kages and KItsune nodded, as Kitsune (Naruto Sr) were indeed proud of them for being Naruto Jr's teammates.

"Now in regards to being Chunin." Minato spoke. "I vote to having them both becoming Chunin. The two of them showed excellent show of skill when fighting each other and showed an impressive use of Ninjutsu. Both of them also showed calmness of mind and did not panic when under pressure."

"Sakura showed good sense in her spped paired then Haku's, even when in a tight situation. When she eventually her true skill for she didn't use Medical Ninjutsu, when they would be of the most use and made good use of them, allowing her to gain an advantage over Haku using each tools on their arsenals. She even showed impressive skill in combining her Earth, Wind and Water affinity with her water attack to increase its effectiveness, and throwing in exploding notes to catch her opponent off guard when the attack ended. She also showed excellent foresight which nearly won her the match when she created the **Chikyū shuriken**** no jutsu** (Earth Release: Earth Shuriken) and **Mizu Rasengan**, and sing a red lightning base attack, waiting for Haku to appear to struck him. Not to mention their taijutsus and kenjutsu with a fire-base sword." the Sandaime said before continuing on with Haku.

"Haku-san also displayed good qualities, using his superior speed to his advantage as well as showing the ability to adapt to difficult situations, such as using his ice clones as decoys and using their broken shards to attack Sakura. He also used his surroundings to his advantage, where he can use Geppou to avoid the lightning struck. Such resourcefulness and adaptability is essential both as a Chunin and as a team leader, where it can often decide if a mission will fail or succeed. Furthermore she showed remarkable talent and skill to create such powerful and versatile techniques like the **Geppou** and the **Makyō Hyōshō**, and used them to their full extent which allowed him to escape defeat."

Naturally after hearing the Hokage's reasoning the other three Kages nodded the heads and agreed to add their recommendation to make both Sakura and Haku Chunins.

**==At the Audience==**

Once Haku had been taken away by the medics to be treated, Sakura went her loveable fiancee in her arms, many people in the audience began to mutter to one another with excitement. Since only one match was left in the first round of the finals and it was Sakura and Naruto's match.

"The next match is Aburame and Suna girl! Before it's Naruto-san and Sakura-san next." said one man in the crowed as he looked at the leaflet for the matches.

"Yea, but who this Temari kid that he is going against? I heard she is the Kazekage's daughter? Also This match will be interesting for fight between our savior and his fiancee." the person next to him asked.

"Hmmm…I don't know, but I beat she's nothing compared to Aburame. Also I know Sasuke will be at the finalist after the third round."

"Yea you're probably right, but let's hope the match will turn out to be as good as the Naruto-san and the bat freak or Namikaze battle or better yet like the one we just watched."

As the crowed people began to talk, rumors began suddenly spread about Naruto and Sasuke's match. Some said he was forfeiting the match, others said he was injured from training and couldn't fight, while some said he had gone missing and hadn't been seen since the preliminaries.

As the crowed waited for the next match, the visiting Daimyo's and Feudal Lords used the time to place their bets.

**==At the Arena==**

"The next match is Aburame Shino against Temari of the Sand!" Genma declared.

The crowd roared in approval.

**==At the Finalist==**

When Naruto finished looking over the renewed arena, As he look at Shino and said.

"Good luck," Naruto smiled at Shino.

"We're count on you." Sakura added. "As our guest."

"Thank you." Shino replied in even tone, moving away. Temari had done the same thing as before the fight against Shikmamru, she just flew into the fighting area on her fan.

**==At the Arena==**

Then it hit him, seeing the proctor vanish from the arena! It was awesome!

Once the two contestants were facing one another, Genma spared a quick glance at each of them before. "Are you both ready?"

Both boys just nodded at this, as they were unwilling to take their eyes of one another.

"Ok, then let the final match of the second round begin!" Genma yelled where he raised his arm up and swung it down to signal the beginning of the match.

Temari gritted her teeth, unleashing another wind attack upon the coward hiding in the same spot where that Nara bastard used to be as well. What was with these Konoha guys? Couldn't they take her on like real men?!

The worst was, she was in the worse situation then in the previous match. While the Nara guy had limited offensive and nearly unbeatable defense, it was less so with this guy.

The insects of the Aburame clan were infamous for their chakra devouring capacity. It was unwise to let them land anywhere near you.

And this guy was fast on his feet too. He had attacked with explosive kunai and insect clouds, to buy himself some time and then he hid himself, using his allies to harras her the whole time by remote.

Temari had to fend off his damned bugs, using her fan attacks to disperse them as they flew around her, trying to catch her by surprise. The damned things were smart too, always spreading wide to let her attacks phase through, while their boss just controlled them from his hiding spot.

And she was damned sure some of the buggers were sneaking upon her on the ground, even when she didn't see them. She hadn't forgotten how they suddenly appeared in that he fought the Nedeshiko kunocihi.

She had also other things to consider. It galled her to do this, but the situation demanded it. "All right, you cowardly bastard! I give up! I wasted too much chakra on your asshole friend in the previous match!"

Shino Aburame recalled his allies, emerging from behind the tree he was using as shield. "A wise move, since I was just about to drain you of chakra."

Temari paled when she saw an entire patch of sand near her darken, turning into a writhing mass of insects. They were moving towards the boy with sunglasses, disappearing in his shadow. She shivered, knowing it was an illusion – those things lived inside his body.

**==At the Audience==**

"Man, Shino sure can be scary sometimes!" Kiba smiled, showing his fangs proudly. "But at least he had shown that our team wasn't a joke after all."

"Hai, Kiba-kun." Hinata smiled, sharing his pride in their teammate.

"He did well," Shikamaru shrugged, sitting behind them with Choji. "My tactic was an obvious choice, and he had better tools than me."

"I wonder how will naruto deal with her crazy brother?" Choji asked, making all four shiver slightly. That Gaara guy seemed unbeatable.

"Maybe he'll make him laugh himself to death?" Kiba joked feebly.

"Nice moves," Asuma said, nodding towards Kurenai. "You taught that kid pretty well."

Kurenai shook her head in negative response. "That wasn't my doing. Shino-kun is very smart and hasn't needed much of my guidance. It was obvious he'd exploit the only weakness the girl had – long ranged fight. She was unable to close in, because she feared his traps. She was right, naturally. That girl will be promoted as well."

The other jounin agreed, if only silently. Kurenai had spoken true, rendering other comments unnecessary.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

The atmosphere in the Kage box was relaxed, even if it was just pretense. Sarutobi chuckled jovially, With Raikage, Tsuchikage and Nadeshiko Leader amusing about their match, watching the man to his left through his half closed eyes. "Kazekage-dono, your daughter is most impressive. She sent those boys running for a place to hide all too quickly. A pity she was unsuited to the long ranged combat."

"I agreed with Sarutobi. She did a good kunoichi when comes with fighting." Minato comment.

The man pretending to the Kazekage shrugged. "She will learn to be better. Still, she had shown remarkable tactical acumen and prudence. She was right to stay away from her opponent at all times. Unfortunately, her lack of experience had cost her victory this time."

"True, so, will you promote her Kazekage-dono?" Onoki stated.

"I think so. Maybe another exam might do her well in a long term."

Sarutobi nodded, now serious. "The Uchiha boy certainly will have to retake it. He was impressive, but too careless. Hopefully, this day will teach him caution. He was lucky to stay alive against your son."

"Some would think it was a lesson already learned," Kazekage said.

"I always believed in repetition and constant training as good tools," Sandaime shot back, hiding his annoyance. Was Orochimaru really so enamored of his target that he'd vie for his promotion? Hardly possible, he was merely needling him. So, the charade was coming to an inevitable end.

**==At the Arena==**

"With the first Round matches finally completed before, then Round two is complete. The First match in the final round will be between Naruto Kurosaki versus Sakura Haruno of Konohagakure. Sasuke Uchiha will automatically proceed to Final Round."

At hearing this, the crowd erupted into loud cheers, where people quickly began to place their bets for the next match.

**Chapter 27 Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>~Naruto's techniques~<strong>

**Ryūjin no tekken** (Dragon King/God's Iron Fist) - Reference from Fairy Tail

****~Sakura's Techniques~****

**Akai Inazuma** (Crimson Red Lightning) - gathers lightning energy that takes the form of ruby coloured balls. Each ball of magic is able to do considerable amounts of damage.

**Suiton: Mizu Rasengan** (Water Spiraling Shuriken) - Water Version of Rasenshuriken.

**~Haku's Techniques~**

**Hyōton: ****Kōri dōmu** (Ice Release: Ice Dome)

**Suiton: Teppōdama** (Water Release: Gunshot)

**Moon Walk** (Geppō) - allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual.

AN: I decide to have Sakura a Phoenix Summoning Contract like the "Phoenix Sannin" Story or any story if they had a Phoenix Summoning Contract.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 Completed<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Date:<strong>** 9/26/2014/11:27pm** - Updated:** 9/27/2014/12:18am

**Well this is an excited for fight against Naruto and Sakura when It come with the fight. Lee's Inner-Powers will be awaken like Chad does? So I come up an idea that what kind of power Lee has, and that's I had to do. Looks like the fight against Naruto and Sasuke were coming up. So please leave a Review, and hope you enjoy it.**


	29. Chapter 28: Fight between Engaged Couple

Chapter 28: A fight between Engaged Couple and Sons of the Sage's Manifested

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story / Space/Time Dimensional

_The Final Showdown between the Moon and Snow, The Shinigami Mobilized to defend the Village, and The Return of the Legend_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to keep you waiting? Since I got distracted or taking a break to watch "Walking Dead" and walking game-play videos or movie. So I had to take a while to come up an idea for fight scene with Naruto and Sakrua. So please Review.<strong>

**AN2: Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously - Recap)<strong>

_"With the first Round matches finally completed before, then Round two is complete. The First match in the final round will be between Naruto Kurosaki versus Sakura Haruno of Konohagakure. Sasuke Uchiha will automatically proceed to Final Round."_

_At hearing this, the crowd erupted into loud cheers, where people quickly began to place their bets for the next match._

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Starts)<strong>

"Will Naruto Kurosaki and Sakura Haruno enter the arena please." Genma says and Naruto and Sakura share a look and then Shunpo down the arena facing off against each-other. "Do either of you wish to forfeit?" Genma asks.

"No." The two say in unison.

Before Naruto tighten his fingerless gloves and while Sakura took out her gloves on her pocket.

"Are you ready?" Genma asks and Naruto and Sakura gives stiff nods before they their stance; Naruto's Tsuki Taki Ryū and Sakura's Ryū no odori. "Then...Begin." Gemna drops his hand and jumps back out of their way.

"Good luck, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

**(SAO OST - Swordland Extended - Starts)**

"Good luck to you as well." Sakura says and they both charge at each-other drawing their zanpakutos in high speed and they clash; metal against metal cause a massive shockwave the audience cover themselves of what tremendous strength and power they displayed. Sakura goes for a downward strike and Naruto rolls to the side. Naruto makes 5 clones and Sakura does the same and they all clash once again.

After five minutes of this all five clones are still fighting as well as the originals. "I guess we are evenly matched in Zanjutsu." Naruto says as he and Sakura separate sheathing their zanpakuto and dismissing the clones.

"I guess Yamamoto-sensei's and the Squad captain's training really paid off." Sakura replies. "I guess Taijutsu or Ninjutsu will be the game changer." Sakura says as she activates the Shunko and Naruto the same then activates the Rinnegan. Naruto and Sakura charge at each-other again. Naruto tries to punch Sakura in the face. Sakura caught the punch and brought Naruto closer and tries to headbutt him only for him to turn into a log. "When did you have to time use the substitution?" Sakura asks rubbing her head in pain.

"While we're talking." Naruto said before stated. "Talking is a good way to distract someone." He smiles and disappears in a puff of smoke. "**‡Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu.‡** (Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu)" Naruto says from underneath Sakura and tries to pull her downward except she jumps back.

"Nice try." Sakura says and does one hand seal. "**‡Suiton: Teppōdama!‡** (Water Release: Gunshot)" Sakura says and the bullets head straight for Naruto who uses a quick Shunpo to dodge the attack.

"**‡Katon: Ao Hōsenka no jutsu!‡** (Fire Release: Blue Phoenix Flower)" Naruto shouts fires blue fireballs from behind Sakura.

With the Uchiha was amazed of Naruto preform a unique fire-base jutsu with a color blue instead of red like Ulquiorra's match. At the Kage's booth, 'A' was admitted of how unlike Darui's Black lightning? Since many unique advance elements that involves their colors, unlike Sakura's since she fires red lightning. Minato and Kushina was amazed of Naruto's and Sakura's display of power. But since they tried to regained his trust since their daughter's defeat.

"**‡Doton: Doryūheki!‡** (Earth Style: Mud Wall)" Sakura shouts and she spits out mud and a wall erects out of the mud that was spilled on the ground. Sakura does another series of hand seals. "**‡Doton: Doryūdan no jutsu!‡** (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Projectile)" Sakura shouts and a Dragon forms out of the center of the wall.

With Hiruzen and Ōnoki was impressed of Sakura's combination in both Doryūheki and Doryūdan were truly remarkable. As Kurotsuchi were impressed about the lavender-rosette's capability.

"You are pretty much using the same combo we worked on." Naruto said shaking his head and as he extend his palm on the ground making a crystal wall appear to block the attacks.

"So what if I am." Sakura replies. "It's a great combo. You go from defense straight to attack."

"**‡Fūton: Hayate-fū Yashi!‡** (Wind Release: Gale Wind Palm)" Naruto said and Sakura is flown backwards, but is caught by a clone before she hit the wall and extracted his hidden blade to her throat. "It's over Sakura." The clone says.

"You're right it is." Sakura says and she disappears in a puff of smoke.

"**‡Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu.‡**" Sakura says from beneath the real Naruto and pulls him under and also the same hidden blade to his throat. "Do you forfeit?"

Naruto smirked. "Nope." He says and disappears in puff of smoke, which made her flinch. Before she heard. "**‡Getsuga Tenshō!‡**"

As Sakura reacted and saw Naruto in the air with Zangetsu in both hands top of the head and fires a blue crescent wave is heading towards her and with Sakura drew her sword made the stance and yelled. "**‡Getsuga Tenshō!‡**"

As she swung her sword and sent the massive wave of lavender reiatsu flying that shape of a crescent moon.

With the Getsuga clashes that causes a massive explosion. At the audience were astonishing and amusing of their displayed power. With Kisuke on the audience with a smirk on his face of Sakura now preforms the Getsuga like Isshin.

** ==At the Audience==**

"This is crazy?!" Kiba exclaimed. "Those guys were completely holding back! Who've thought those two were the strongest!"

"I had to admitted…as I already done so~ many damage at the time." Ichigo stated. "Especially Sakura learned Getsuga."

With Hitomi? Since she was disbelief of she had witnessed Naruto and Sakura's fight? By clashing with swords, punches and kicks, jutsu collides jutsu. Hitomi could not believe those two were completely holding back.

_'I never thought of how those two were powerful.'_

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade along with the kages and kunoichi leader was stunning and amusing about their skills were extremely powerful. As Minato and Kushina made a terrible mistake if he had to became stronger? Non of them can surpassed them. After all these years tried to trained Hitomi to be the 'Child of Prophecy' since Naruto is the true child along with Sakura.

As Jiraiya did made a bad mistake for the prophecy is announced. But…many of fans were didn't sold his novels since his accounts were 5% from the stores, but he tried everything to make his masterpiece better. Since Naruto's Negachu? Hundreds of male population made the same result like himself and Minato? He just got out in the hospital about 3 days since it almost out of blood pack and I.V. from the hospital? It cost a lot of currency to pay it from both Minato and Jiraiya's money to pay it. Since Minato as a Hokage? He better never read that again by…same goes to the images too.

Then Tsunade? Since many staffs from the Hospital respects Sakura's skills in scalpel and medical knowledge with quick thinking, since Hitomi tried to control correctly, but Sakura does? The pinkette surpassed herself with a masterful chakra control and even her skills in enhance and Byakugo no In, the Strength of a Hundred Seal. Since Sakura had tons of chakra from the seals that Naruto placed. Their chakra capacities were strengthen is SSS-class.

Orochimaru looked at the scene below and gritted his teeth,_ 'Those brats ruined my plans? Seriously? How is this village still the strongest in the elemental countries? And even those two becomes threat to me!'_

Hiruzen looked out and gave a mirthful chuckle, "Well now, you're in for a treat my wayward student. You actually stuck around to see the end of our little competition. Hopefully later you can come with me to get reacquainted with Ibiki and Anko, I just know she's dying to see you again." Without letting them attention.

Orochimaru growled, _'Laugh it up for now old man… My ambition isn't far gone yet, Kabuto will come through for me, this village will burn by the end of the day along with Minato-kun and my teammates.'_

**==Back at the Arena==**

As Naruto drew a single Cross Shuriken, then Sakura drew a 3-point Shuriken as they yelled in unison. "**‡Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu!‡**" As they threw their shurikens that creates a thousand shurikens in on one projectile. And followed with "**‡Bakudo #81. Danku!‡**" As they materialized a translucent barrier that protects projectiles. As Naruto and Sakura made several hand signs and yelled.

"**‡Hyōton: Hyōryūdan no jutsu!‡** (Ice Dragon Bullet)" Sakura unleashes the Ice Dragon.

"**‡Katon: Ao Karyū Endan!‡** (Blue Dragon Flame Bomb)" Naruto fires a jet of blue flames on his mouth.

As the jutsus clashes that result to made a massive explosion. As Naruto and Sakura charges straight each other, as they drew their hidden blades. As they slash, lunge, deflected, blocked, parry and counter.

Once they clash together with their blades as they forcefully jumped back, one of the hidden blades each sides retracts and draw their kunais and throw at themselves.

After the kunais clashing as they land on their feet and switch into taijutsu stance.

Sakura took off along with Naruto and the two went at it in a Taijutsu fight. The Daimyo's and Chunin or Jonin observed and were rather impressed by their display of hand to hand combat never seeing their unusual style.

Naruto uppercut with Sakura avoided then he (Naruto) appeared behind her which she (Sakura) knew of one of the stance on of the 'Tsuki Taki Ryū', the tigress stance and…swing jump kick diagonally and does creates a half moon kick that hits Sakura's back.

With Sakura in the air when then had time to recovered before that she heard Naruto called another technique of Tsuki Taki Ryū.

"**‡Shawā Ryūsei Kikku!‡ **(Showering Meteor Kick)" Naruto yelled, as he uppercut at Sakura's back to which she rolled to below then forcefully kicks downwards, creating a water explosion that hits her back twice with the impact on the ground.

As Naruto land in the ground. Then felt a punch on his cheek sens him in the side, which he turned and saw Sakura got recovered as he glance the body that it turns that 'Sakura' just popped like balloon which he turn his eyes at Sakura and comment. "A Portable Gegai, eh?"

"Yup, since before we been separated from our training in one month until you improved your taijutsu." Sakura stated.

"Maybe." Naruto replied, quick point both fingers at Sakura. "**‡Hado #4. Byakurai!‡**" Fires a bolt of blue lightning. As Sakura counter by extend her open hand.

Sakura countered. "**‡Akai Inazuma!‡** (Crimson Lightning)" She shots a crimson lightning bolt the collides the bolts of thunder made a massive discharge explosion from the both colors mix into purple.

As Naruto half hand seal and chanted. |_"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!"_| Which made Sakura shocked that she recognized those Incantation to preform another High Class Kido before Sakura preformed a several hand-seals and leave a snake seal. |_"On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens."_| As Naruto moved both hands behind o push the gathered energy toward the target in a concentrated yelled. "****‡**Hado. 73!** **Sōren Sōkatsui!******‡** **(Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down)" And fired two sokatsui's out of both of his hands then fires two bursts of blue energy with much greater potency than the single shot variety.

"**Doton: Dosekiryū!** (Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon)" Sakura yelled and creating a massive Dragon made out of Earth. Which made Onoki amused and admitted about the rosette's learned one of Iwagakure's Doton jutsu? Since that jutsu is unlike their and a certain kunoichi that she was part of his village. **(AN: I inspired an Idea from Iwa Kunoichi that user Aragon Potter name Aotsuchi (Blue Earth) from Naruto Shippuden Ep. 190? Since he translate wrong or not? I will come up an alternate chapter from that story.)**

As the both Jutsu and Kido collides to made a another massive explosion, until Genma groaned about they making another explosion until Naruto pay in full tab since he is the Clan Head of the Kurosaki. With Ichigo, Rukia and the rest of the group had the same expression about the damage they made. Which the rookies confused of what they meant before they realized; Kiba was extremely shocked of how much firepower those two had? Unlike Ulquiorra's match and Hitomi's match? They do cause a lot of damage at the time. At the Kage's Booth? They were astounding about their displayed. Also Minato and Kushna were shocked about Naruto? Minato recognized the same move before, but it similar and he knew that saw Sokatsui, and now he saw he had both hands to fire the same move that makes it powerful.

Now the dust cloud clears as Naruto and Sakura sped off to charge straight by. "****‡SHUNKO!********‡ ****(Flash Cry)" With their bodies engulfed with wind and lighting; Naruto is wind and Sakura is lightning. As Raikage stood with disbelief along with the Kages about those two can use an similarity of Nin-Taijutsu.

As They charge at themselves and deliver a punch with it collides to made a shock wave as the trees blown, with Genma covered himself and then rest of the crowd cover themselves from the sheer force.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

"What the hell is those brats that use a technique that similar then my Nin-taijutsu?!" 'A' seriously demanded.

"That was Shunko." Kitsune stated, which made Raikage and his bodyguards glancing at him.

"Shunko?" 'C' asked.

Kitsune (Naruto Sr) turn his glance at the Raikage and bodyguards then explained. "Yes, it is an advanced battle technique similar then Nin-tajutsu?" As he turn his glance at the arena and continue. "Which combines the physical techniques of Hakuda with the spell-based techniques of Kidō."

"So it similar then Boss's father." Darui stated asked.

"That's right." Kitsune said before declared. "It was Yoruichi-sensei developed it." That cause the Raikage more surprising about an advance technique that similar then the Third Raikage's Nin-taijutsu; his father. And the rest of the kages plus the Kunoichi leader.

"You called." A voice came in which made them a defensive stance and saw Yoruichi came in. Which make to see how paired with Tsuande, Kushina and Sakura-yuki with a beauty look. Since her skin is like himself and rest of the people in Kumo. With Sayaki was amusing about her pride and beauty.

"You must be Yoruichi-san?" Sayaki stated.

The cat-like shinigami with a smile cheerful. "That's right." As he took a glance at Kitsune that he lend against the railing. "How you doing, fox-boy?"

"Never better, you sly cat." Kitsune replied.

Youichi grinned more with a how he respected Kitsune (Naruto Sr? Since he keep is identity hidden) as with Yuki-on'na (Sakura-yuki or Older Sakura) about how she and Kitsune then the rest were trained Naruto and Sakura separately? Yoruichi trained Naruto and Soi-fon trained Sakura to improved their shunko themselves. When which made a massive damage at their training grounds.

Back at the booth; Orochimaru in Kazekage disguised about how he was curious about Kitsune had an companion like his wife or any other._ 'Hm...this women had a tremendous power she possessed? He said this women is their sensei...? Let's hope I will get the operation is started.'_

"So this is the women that you talk about." Darui said.

"That's me." Yoruichi stated. "Since the others like me are great instructors? So there is nothing to do so. After all...We are also a certain group (Gotei 13) since I was Captain for 2nd Division."

"What 2nd Division?" Minato asked before raise his eyebrow.

"It's classified." Yoruichi replied with made Minato frowned about it.

Until 'A' spoke. "Say Yoruichi-san?" Which made the former captain attention. "Should we spar after the exams? Since I heard from Kitsune about you were the Master in Taijutsu?" That only chich made Yoruichi smiled like a cat.

"Sure, I would love too." Yoruichi replied curiously.

Kitsune sighed annoyance about of how Yoruichi want some spar someone had greater strength then the Raikage himself and include his father. So...he decide to leave it be. Then the bodyguards of 'A' were curious if she had the same result as Raikage does But things got might messier.

"Well...we better-" As Kitsune saying but...

*BBBBOOOOMMMM*

As the kages' plus the kunoichi leader and bodyguards were shocked in surprised about the damage they made they witnessed before they turn their attention; the kages and the crowd saw a largest mushroom shape cloud in the air. "Nevermind." Kitsune finished.

**==At the Arena==**

As the dust cloud clears and saw Naruto and Sakura is on the distance from the blast with a punch. On the center was a large crater from the blast.

As Naruto and Sakura were not extremely exhausted from the blast; with the crowd and with Kiba was extremely shocked that he almost had an heart attack with the others were almost extremely faint from the blast like a War zone. Before Kiba spoke. "Man! Those were making this arena into a War zone!" He exclaimed, with the rookies agreed about Kiba's comment.

"You've got to be kidding!" Karui exclaimed. "I never thought Kurosaki did made a mess along with the pink haired kunoichi!"

"Man. Naruto sure did made a mess like Raikage-sama." Yugito comment, as her teammates eyes were on her with had feeling about it, when she look back at her teammates. "Wh...What? I'm curious? Ever sine I did made a mess like Bee-sensei does."

_'We don't believe you.' _Yugito's Team thought. Before Samui spoke. "Can't believe Kurosaki-san did quite a mess after all."

"Wow, I must admitted about their skills?" Akatsuchi stated while watching the match before there is another 'BOOOM!'. "They sure did like the last war."

"I agreed Akatsuchi." Kurotsuchi agreed. "Since Ulquorra-kun did had most since Kurosaki's match."

"Yes, unlike you and-"

"Don't mention their names!" Kurotsuchi snarled. "Since I had no time for what those bitches did had the best of me!" **(AN: You want to know of the names from the 2 Iwa Kunoichi that similar then that? I adopted an OC from Kenchi618 and the other is from the Anime.)**

Back at the Arena; Genma sighed frustrating of how those two were making a mess AGAIN, before he called. "Naruto? You and Sakura better get payed the damage you made again!"

As Naruto turn his attention to Genma and rubbing his head along with Sakura.

"Oops, heh, a little too strong," The sage/visored stated sheepishly.

"So am I." Sakura added with the same sheepish expression.

Kakashi chuckled sadly. "Talk about bi-polar those are."

"I agreed." Ichigo added curious.

Back at the arena: With Naruto and Sakura had their shunko still active until they run out their reiatsu until its full stated. As both fighters changing blows and kicks when they jumped back in both sides, until Sakura then dashed off at Naruto with her fist cocked back, ready to knock him out. The orange-blond sage jumped back to the wall as Sakura shunpo'd appeared with Naruto flinch and leapt out of the way as she punch meet with a wall he was behind, making a crack from the wall. With Naruto appeared behind her and toss a 3 shurikens at her, now Sakura then shunpo'd up in the air before the shurikens hits at the wall, Naruto reacted he saw Sakura in the air, preparing to deliver a powerful legdrop that would incapacitate Naruto. However, the visored/sage was the one to strike first, as he appeared in front of her.

"**‡****Takigoi!****‡** (Waterfall Carp)," he shouted as he block Sakura's kicking foot with his left forearm while blocking the other foot with his own. Despite the awkward position, this move trapped Sakura, leaving her open to attack as Naruto cocked his fist back.

"**‡****Ikkotsu.****‡** (Single Bone)!"

Bringing his fist forward, he then punched Sakura in the stomach, sending her flying into the ground, creating a small crater as Sakura lie in it, still breathing.

"**‡****Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan!****‡** (Hundred Step Fence)," Naruto shouted as he generated a glowing rod of reiryoku in his right hand before tossing it. The rod then multiplied into a hundred of them, which then pinned Sakura down to the ground. However, he then heard a voice shout out a technique behind him.

"**‡****Hadō ****#58. Tenran****!****‡** (Orchid Sky)"

What appeared to be a widening tornado-like blast, then flew at Naruto, who dodged it using his shunpo, but still remained in the air. He spied Sakura on the ground, who he turn at the Sakura that turns out a poof a smoke that was a kage bunshin.

As Naruto flew straight at the direction to Sakura with the rosette is on the defensive stance.

Now Naruto cock his fist at her then Sakura cross her arms on defense since she was taught by Naruto to use Haki.

With his fist made a contact, then Naruto making shearing motions with his legs.

"**‡****Kazagurama!‡** (Windmill)" he shouted as he delivered a devastating kick to the Sakura's chest, sending her flying back before there's another Naruto appeared that is made his move.

As Naruto form a dragon stance then raise both arms on the top behind his head and summons energy through his hands.

"**‡Ryū Uroko!‡** (Dragon Scales)" Naruto yelled then slams it to the ground, releasing groundwater from below and causing five or nine massive water pillars to erupt in the large arena.

As Sakura engulfed her by water pillers, as she attend to hold her breath. But she had to use 'that' move from that 'weapon'.

But...there is explosion from the pillars of water, as the water drops like a rain and Sakura saw was unharmed with a her hands top on her head was a twin themed double naginata with couple of green orbs in it (Think Onimusha's Shippuu Lv3-Version). With Naruto frown about Sakura wield one of the 3 Celestial Weapons.

As Naruto sheathed his black daitou on his back before a sheath manifested with reiatsu, then place his right hand on the sky blue magatama with a orb of light forms and raise his hand in the air then form a naginata that similar then Sakura's dual-theme naginata. As Naruto twirl his Naginata and made a stance, before Sakura the same. With they are facing-on in the arena and see if they're are prepared to move.

**==At the Audience==**

"I'VE GOT TO GET ME ONE OF THOSE~!" TenTen squeal like a fan-girl for weapons with stars on her eyes and adding sparkles engulfs her glancing at Naruto and Sakura's Najinata-class weapons, but the rest of the shinobi population couldn't helped to believe the Team 9's (or 3) fame 'weapon's mistress' or 'weapon specialist' about weapons when comes a new arsenals with a fancy designed and very welled made? If she wants them to ask questions were did they got those weapons. Along with the Rookie 9+ plus Hitomi? They can't tell the same result like TenTen that where did they get those weapons. With the Kumo Team? They never thought of how they possessed something like that? Naruto's naginata is water and Sakura's wind. Also the jonin senseis' were admitted impressed about those two. With Kurotsuchi? Since those weapons both Naruto and Sakura were wielded were reminded a certain young kunoichi along with her unlikely with one of the best kunoichi besides herself and them? One is a Naginata wielder and the other is the best of all; she was completely ruthless.

"Where did Naruto-kun and Sakura got those weapons?" Ino wondering.

"I believe it was the connection from the Dragon, correct Ichigo-san?" Kakashi stated before glancing at Ichigo.

"That's right," Ichigo serious. "Naruto had 3 of those magatamas; since he was tested by 'each of them'."

"And the Sakura's glove?" Ino asked the jonin sensei and substitute soul reaper. "The one that creates a barrier to healed Lee's wounds?" She added.

"That's the thing?" Ichigo said glancing at platinum blond. "Since Sakura was chosen to possessed those arsenals." But which made TenTen flinch of she heard of where did Sakura get those weapons before quickly stood an went to Ichigo until she tackled him with a 'omphed' with a awkward position as she lift him and shake him rapidly and demanded. "TELL ME WHERE CAN I GET THOSE WEAPONS?! AND TELL ME ABOUT WHERE I CAN FIND SOMETHING THE RUMORS I'VE HEARD?" Which made the rookies, jonin senseis and Ichigo group sweat-dropped about this awkward question.

"Uh..." Ichigo is about say? Since he knew those arsenals were belong to the Soul Summons that Naruto passed the test. But now TenTen want to get her hands on them if wants to? Since his nephew told him that she was a fan of Tsuande and loves weapons that all different kinds of it. So that she will be a proclaimed weapons' master. But with that, the answer is...

"Uh...No." He answered dumbfounded.

TenTen groaned about his answer. Since she got Shigure Katana, so if she'll went Naruto's shop for some more arsenals for her owned. But as she let Ichigo off then sighed depressed about it, then turn back to the seat with her teammates. Then with a dark cloud of depression seemed to engulfed her while she was hugging her knees.

With Lee and Yakumo stared each other of how TenTen got depressed since she likes famous weapons. They couldn't help with a chuckled. So they decide to continue watch the match and wait and see.

As Ikkaku was serious if he'll teach them to use pole weapons like himself like his Hōzukimaru? Since if grinned on his face of see if they were good. As he comment. "Let's see what they can do." With the other shinigami nodded agreed.

With Hitomi; since it was a first time both Naruto and Sakura took out a pole weapons in different designed that they unfamiliar to them. Since she never seen it before like the 7 Legendary Swords from Kiri like Zabuza's **Kubikiribōchō** (Decapitating Carving Knife/Executioner's Blade), the **Raijin no ken** and **Rikudō Sennin no Hōgu** (Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths) from KUmo's possession. But now her former brother now possessed the new legendary weapons.

"How...How many weapons you and Sakura possessed, Nii-san." Hitomi stated, as she lower her head of how she had witnessed for being the strongest. She felt both jealous and regretted.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

The kages plus the kunoichi leader were surprised of how both Naruto and Sakura possessed a pole weapons like no other unlike Sakura's flaming sword and Raijin no ken-like sword. With the bodyguards couldn't help for admitted about those arsenal. As with Raikage 'A'? Since he was impressed about those weapons they possessed unlike the Treasure Tools of Six Sage, when Naruto has a Rinnegan like the myth in the legends. Then Onoki? He could not believe if they wielded a pole weapons like that; unlike one of the best kunoichi that wielded the same pole weapon that was one of the his village's treasure.

Next Sayaki was impressed about if her kunoichis were learned to wield a pole weapon like Sakura Haruno? Then a new light for the kunoichi will begun, ever since her daughter had a better suitor to be her husband in fututre.

Then Orochimaru in the 'Kazekage'? Since he was most pleased and it was impressive. They continue to catch his interesting, He maybe should taken both of them along with the group that 'Kitsune' (Naruto Sr) mentioned, he will taken their samples until the day come for reaching his immortality. And even their arsenals.

Lastly, the Namikaze and the Sannins? They couldn't believe that both Naruto and Sakura were possessed and wielded some many arsenals in their disposal? Since with Naruto had a Arm-blade, a Sabre and a Najinata. And Sakura wielded a Double-edge sword and a twin-theme naginata, but...what's more?

"Can't believe of how those brats wielded those najinatas?" Onoki stated with disbelief. "It's like Akiza's **Sekki, Kiritateru** (Earth Slayer, Eternal Halberd)." Which made 'Kazekage' flinch of he recognize that weapon besides the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Also the rest of the kages, right before Jiraiya spoke in asked questions. **(AN: Here it is.)**

"Is that your village's treasure?" Toad Sage asked which made Onoki nodded. "But that weapon that kills it user when it touches?"

"True, Jiraiya?" Onoki stated. "Since Akiza was chosen to wield it."

"So, the rumors were true?" 'A' said before stated before turning to the Tsuchikage. "I've heard from your village that when she became the new wielder of that weapon."

Onoki nodded with a smirked before he turn his glance at Minato and his wife. "Well, Minato? Since I had four of my best ninja in Iwa. Since your village had the same 4 as well."

"Four?" Kushina wondered.

Kitsune sighed heavily and spoke. "Onoki-dono meant is; my musuko Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Haku?" Which made the Namikazes and the Sannins disbelief of how Onoki was meant? Since he didn't say their daughter's/goddaughter's Hitomi name on top four, before they protested then Onoki inturrupted.

"It's true?" Onoki said which made shocked from the four. "Since Naruto Kurosaki overpowered your heiress's strength, then the Haruno girl with the same Medical skills like you Tsuande when she defeated my granddaughter," Which made Tsunade flinch and disbelief, "lastly Haku Momoichi? Since his speed and reflex that defeat Shizuka, Sayaki-ojosama's daughter, am I right?" Before the old kage turn his eyes at the kunoichi leader, which made her nodded for agreed, then he continue. "So anyway...that is how you had four best Ninja in this village."

With that, the Namikaze duo and the Sannins were speechless about Onoki's statement comment? Since it's unfaired of how that Hitomi is not the one of his top shinobi they trained as well. Since after Naruto won the match against Hitomi and deal is done so he can go freely.

"Mine is my brother's students?" 'A' stated before looking at Tsuchikage. "Since Samui is promoted into Chunin so they are the best kenjutsu users in my village." As he turn his glance at the arena. "I will promote Yugito to Chunin since Naruto made friends with Yugito's team? That's why I had recommended him a Jonin as well for saving her life." Then turing his glance to retired-Hokage. "Also...when did you planning to test Naruto Kurosaki to be the Sannin?" Which made the Namikazes and Sannins shocked of how if Hiruzen planning to test Naruto the be a Sannin.

"3 years...until he had some travels to do." Hiruzen answered. Wich made the Minato and his wife Kushina and the sannins were disbelief if Naruto will made a trail to earn the title as a Sannin until he will taking his training trip, by replacing Orochimaru since he betrayed Konoha. Then the disguised Kazekage? Since Orochimaru became furious if his sensei will taken his title then pass it to Naruto after his training is success. So he will be his threat to his plans.

So now thing might get serious for sure. Til then...after all Naruto will be the legend.

**==At the Arena==**

As Naruto charged at Sakura with ridiculous speed and exclaimed. "**‡****Kyūsokuna kōgeki jikan!******‡** **(Rapid Tempo Assault)" began to strike her with his naginata multiple times. Which Sakura shunpo'd then appeared behind him aim at him which the crowd were surprised including TenTen they saw Sakura that holding a weapons, with they look closely and saw a string on her weapon is turns out it was a bow/naginata hybrid. Then Sakura released and fires a gust of wind to her lover's back until Naruto's naginata's blade is engulfed with orb of water on the blade and said. "****‡**Idaina Mizu no Parusu!" **(Great Water Pulse)" He swing backwards and unleashes a orb then aim his pole weapon at the orb and yelled. "****‡**Hyōga Seiran!******‡** **(Glacier Vapor Storm)" generates the blast of ice through the tip of his naginata. Which made the orb of water into ice with spikes which with the kido creates into a high speed combination.

As Sakura hold her twin naginata levitate, then hits one of its ends, causing it to spin like a fan. As Sakura place both palms on the spinning weapon and yelled. "****‡**Midori no Zenpuu!****‡** (Emerald Cyclone)" Then fires a spends out simultaneous gusts of wind that seem as sharp as blades.

With both attacks collides then explodes creates a hails of ice shards in different direction, which many audience disbelief of how both wind and ice were breaking aparted.

With both react as Naruto twirl his naginata in front to made a defense and Sakura raise her twin naginata and said. "******‡****Mamori no Kaze!********‡**** **(Winds of Protection)" As she twirl her weapon and protects herself with a barrier of wind. Which the shards were repelled about the wind. Until the largest shard pierce through **  
><strong>

With Naruto still deflects the shards in high speed as he keeps it up, until the shards were pass through which it gives him cuts from his flesh and clothes.

With that any shards were all over the arena with Genma saw complete disappointed about this match. Since it was a completely mess after all. As the shards of ice were all over the arena grounds and wall. That move can kill an army with that move.

**(SAO OST - Swordland Extended - Ended)**

Now Naruto and Sakura instantly withdrew their weapons then draw Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki with in their Zanjutsu stance. As Naruto smirked which made Sakura's suspicious of what's his planning until he lift his left hand on his left eye until a white fragments started to take shape around the right side of his face and his voice started to change. That cause Sakura eyes widen of what is doing to do.

**==At the Kage's Booth/Audience==**

Kitsune (Naruto Senior) flinch of what is Naruto Jr is attending to do. Which made him sighed annoyance letting the kage's, bodyguards and sannins attention, with Sayaki spoke. "What's wrong, Kitsune-san?"

As he turn his head at them with a dryly face through his mask. "Musuko is attempt to get his 'little' friend out to play." Which made them confused.

"Who?" Tsunade asked.

"Just tell us what did he let his friend out?" 'Kazekage' (Orochimaru) questioned, not realizing that his curiosity was going to get something to killed and then an unknown chill went up his spine along with the leaders when they heard a chuckle that which turn to the arena and saw Naruto grin that was forming.

"Something...darker." Kitsune replied.

"Then what is it?" 'A' curious.

At the Audience; the Ichigo Group, senseis and the Rookies felt a dark KI that came from Naruto, of what is it.

"Oh no..." Ichigo paled then which made him sighed of what Naruto is attempted to bring a 'friend' to everyone. Which also his friends and the Shinigami

"Ichigo-san, what is it?" Sayuri asked.

"Naruto bring his other-half that similar then a Jinchuuriki that contacts with." Ichigo stated, which made everyone surprised.

As Kakashi spoke for question. "Then if it's like Naruto is unlike a Jinchuuriki? Then WHO is it?"

"It was..." Ichigo is about to answer, as he watch Naruto is about to awaken his friend.

**==At the Arena==**

Naruto head snaps up, revealing him with a crazed grin on his face and sporting half of a hollow mask that seemed to be like Ichigo's The sclera of his left eye was pitch black with a yellow iris that sported a black slit pupil with glow golden-yellow and also had a right eye with same black sclera with amber Rinnegan.

/_"HELLO SAKURA-CHAN!"_/ Naruto/Hakuto had his voice started to change into something dangerous.

**(Halo 3 Warthog Run: Extended - Starts)**

At the Audience/Kage's booth; "Naruto's Alter-ego." Ichigo and Kitsune (Naruto Sr) finished unison which everyone shocked in surprised.

Sakura was surprised of she recognized that voice. Before she asked. "Hakuto?"

/_"In the flesh! Where is your other-half that my partner speak off? I would like to fight her!"_/ Hakuto curious.

Which made Sakura sighed like the others knew about this? Before one month training? Since her fiancee's Inner-self is like herself since she did made a mess up with her mind. But since she told Ichigo that he had the same persona like hers? Since she was wondering when her mother got a Inner-persona like her? So she asked Naruto if he'll talk his inner-persona which it was a bad idea if she wants to manifested like he was. Before she and Inner meet older Sakura and Sode no Shirayuki. Since Sakura-yuki told her about her son had the same result like herself that she had a Inner-Sakura before. So Inner-Sakura was serious if she wants to met him and fight him to see if who is the strongest.

As Hakuto grew impatient then gripping the cloth on the hilt of his sword, as he twirl his sword and said. /_"If you want to get her out! Then I will make you!"_/ Then she toss it at Sakura, with a crazy laughed, as the rosette dodge it as the blade impacts the ground, as he withdraws the blade and swings it to attack again. As the blade is missed in her side, which Hakuto gripping his cloth and pull in the side Sakura ducks with the blades swing that connects the blade.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

_'This… feeling of Malice and Darkness… it exceeds my own!'_ Orochimaru thought while his disguised before they keep hearding his laughed.

"What is this feeling?" Tsunade wondering. "Is this Naruto's Alter-ego?"

"Correction." Kitsune said. "Since musuko can manage to cooperate with his Hollow-persona and befriend with him."

"So it's like a Jinchuuriki befriend with a Bijuu?" 'A' stated.

"That's right? Since his strength and speed is monstrous." Kitsune (Naruto Sr) explained.

Which made everyone in the kage's booth shocked about Naruto's inner-persona is considered a strongest of all; while Onoki frowned about this, but Naruto Kurosaki is considered a threat to his village and also the strongest of all. But unlike Ulquiorra? He is also has a Part-Hollow after all. Also Orochimaru as well? He did made him a greater threat after all since he was overpowered by Naruto's team.

**==At the Arena==**

As Sakura keep avoiding Hakuto's **Deadly Darts** attacks which creates a crater after it similar then Tsunade's strength. As Hakuto is twirling his blade for waiting her move if she keeps avoiding and with Sakura stated. "ALRIGHT HAKUTO!" Which made her sighed about it, as she place her sword on the ground and place index and middle finger on her forehead where her seal is.

_'Did you want to take over?'_

_**'...HELL YEAH!'**_

**==At the Audience==**

Mebuki shock of she had to do? Which since she had the same persona like her daughter? Since Sakura born and developed her own Inner-persona of her daughter like his wife. Since They meet Naruto's Inner-Hollow persona when he was like his uncle. But...unlike Mebuki and Sakura's Inner-persona but they do just find and get to know each other after all.

"Ah, Mebuki?" Kizashi called which made his wife attention. "Do you thing Hakuto-kun was curious if he'll challenge our daughter's inner-persona like you?" He asked with a frightful expression.

Mebuki shrugged. "Well...could be?" With a sweat tone.

Kizashi groaned about this? Which made Noriko confused of what her grandparents saying.

"Obaa-san, what you mean?" Noriko wondering.

"Oh nothing, Noriko-chan. Your Obasan was having someone in my head like your mother." Mebuki stated, until her inner-persona appeared behind her sweat smile. _**'Hell yeah! Since Our daughter wants challenge Hakuto-kun so let's see if what they can made off!'**_

"...Oh...I see." Noriko replied before she went to the arena.

**==At the Arena==**

As her head snaps and with her eyes glints and charges at Hakuto before grab her sword in a blinding speed, which made Hakuto with a sadistic smile and Sakura swing her swing with Hakuto/Naruto block her strike then creates a massively shockwave around the arena before she stared at Hakuto with her eyes turn black with no pupils.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING HAKUTO-KUN!" Sakura now Inner-Sakura taking over exclaimed to Hakuto her normal teeth change into a razor sharp.

Which made Hakuto reacted with a sadistic smirked. /_"Never thought I see you again when you fought Ino and Sayuri in the Prelimnaries, eh! Inner?!"_/ He said to her.

**==At the Audience/Kage's Booth==**

Kitsune felt a shiver on his spine which made the kages and bodyguards were curious about this. As Kitsune took a scroll place it besides him then unrolled it reveal to be a storage scroll and then made a half hand-seal then a poof smoke reveal to be a tea cups and tea pot.

"Having a cup tea while watching the match?!" Kushina exclaimed.

As Kitsune (Naruto Sr) pour the tea in the cup and said. "So..." As he held a cup until he prepared to took off his mask, until if they were curious if they know how is behind the mask. Until...

"Ah~ There is nothing but a one cup of tea." Kitsune satisfied the drink, the cup is holding is empty.

_'That's was fast.'_ Everyone thought minus Minato, Kushina and the Sannins moaned in frustrating about that move he pulled, just like Kakashi when he always a fast one when comes to finish eating and drinking in the same fast rate before he took off his mask.

"Um...Kitsune-san?" Darui called for question. Which made the mask man attention.

"Can you tell us about Kurosaki and Haruno had their change in behavior?" The dark-skinned asked.

"Well...First that HIS Hollow and his split personality or other him. Just like Mebuki's Inner-persona." Kitsune answered.

Which made Minato and Kushina's flinch and before Older Blond Hokage spoke. "You were telling us that they had the same thing a Mebuki?" That made Kitsune nodded.

"That's right, since Mebuki-san and Sakura had Inner-persona that prevent their Minds from the Yamanaka's Mind Walking Ninjutsu." As he turn his head to the arena. "Since the preliminary rounds with Sakura, Ino and Sayuri."

That cause Minato and Kushina shocked of they know about it. Until Kushina spoke. "You mean that during the preliminary that Ino uses Shintenshin no Jutsu that it went backfired when she uses it?"

Kitsune nodded. "That's right? Since my wife and her partner taught her to manifested and use her as a defense mechanism for under her heavy situation." Which cause them disbelief of how Kitsune's explanation. Since his wife did taught her medical ninjutsu and now an alter-ego within Sakura's mind.

"Mebuki never mention it?" Kushina stated about having a other mind within her former friend's head.

"Of course, since this man that Naruto and Sakura were taking over..." Kitsune paused, before if they curious. "It's because he IS Naruto." That made then shock quickly went in for all of them. "He and Naruto are two sides of the same coin, when he gets stronger so will he. That's why they are become stronger. He was inspired by two of the strongest ninjas to have ever lived in this world, Hashirama and Madara."

Which made them speechless of how that Naruto carries both Yin-Yang in his emotions. Before Kitsune finished. "Like my musuko said...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is dead and never bring back to life...forever." True to his word, Naruto is dead, and their son will never come to life.

"May I have some." A voice came in, which let the kages attention and saw flocks of feather happened and Itachi appeared in front of the Kages in his ANBU uniform without a mask.

"Greeting Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama, Kazekage-sama and Sayaki-ojousama." Itachi greeted as he bowed his head.

"Itachi-kun, what are you doing here?" Kushina asked with surprise voice and Itachi had a small smile on his face.

"I came here to have a better view of Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan's fight. I hope you don't mind Hokage-sama." Itachi said and Minato snapped out from his shock and just nodded at him. Until Kitsune took another cup then pour it, then give it to Itachi.

At the Audience; Many of the people were awed, disbelieving and creepy of how both Naruto and Sakure react on their behavior of how they laughed like maniacs. With Ino were shiver of she recognized that voice before.

"What's wrong, Ino?" Sayuri wondering since before she saw her friend shiver like a leaf.

"This feeling...it was Sakura's other mind!" Ino said frighten.

"You sure?" Sayuri curious.

"I'm certain!" Ino serious. "Since in the prelimninaries? Sakura disrupted my jutsu since I tried to take over her body to forfeit the match."

"So that's happen before you use the 'body transfer'." Sayuri realized.

"Yeah, since you were binded by Sakura's unfamiliar jutsu and then freeze me that knocked me." Ino explained. Which made Sayuri nodded for agreed. "And even I meet this women along with her."

"Who?" Sayuri wondered.

Until Ino is about answer, which they heard a sighed that cause turn their heads and saw Ichigo and others were drinking tea. But where did they brought tea?

"Uh excuse me, why did you brought tea?" Ino asked.

"Well, for relaxing." Rukia replied before taking another sip.

"I can see that!" Ino said serious. "Who brought it?"

"Yuki-on'na-san." Rukia replied. Until Orihime offer two tea cups to Ino and Sayuri.

"Tea?" Orihime said with a sweat tone. As the heiress' look each other then shrugged then they excepted.

**==Back the Arena==**

As Hakuto (Hollow-Naruto) and Inner-Sakura keep clashing their blades with brute strength. Since they are completely match, until they push themselves then jumped back until Hakuto toss his blade and Inner-Sakura the same until they clashes their blades until they parted and sen it on a random direction that each of their swords were landed.**  
><strong>

As Inner-Sakura landed on the distance as place her right palm to her glove on left hand when the orb is glow in blue then pull out a lightweight double-edge sword (or rapier), a dragon head shape hilt with wings and has a orb the bottom of the head from the hilt. Which cause TenTen's eyes sparkle of she never seen a sword before? Also it was a double-edge too. Since she know about weapons, but this one is different.** (AN: Think Umi's Raiper from Rayearth Magic Knights.)**

/_"Tsk! You attempted to use the _**_Umiryū repia_**_ (Ocean Dragon Rapier) don't you?"_/ Hakuto (Naruto) said to Inner-Sakura. Since Naruto told him Sakura's new arsenals.

"That's right, you better get your ass kicked, SHANNARO!" Inner-Sakura said with she made a fencing stance which amde many ninja population confuse that kenjutsu stance.

/_"Well see."_/ Hakuto replied before he manifested his **Ryūō seibā** (Dragon King Saber), now his on the stance with one hand straight back, then he dashes at Inner-Sakura while in the stance, until he preform **Shippuuga**; a large, twirling slash with a pink blade at Sakura until she jumps in the air until Hakuto followed with **Ryuenjin**; a leaping upward slash with the Saber as a blade of red flames.

Until Sakura deflects its flames which made the crowd shock of how Naruto in-hollow state that sword that similar then a Raijin no Ken is able to use elements like fire, next with perform **Kuuenzan**; a rolling slash attack with his Saber whilst in the air as Sakura block but the force sends her to the ground until she recovered and land on her feet until Inner-Sakura she put her left hand near her face until the orb glows engulf it until swing her fist on the right side of her head and yelled. **"****‡Akai Inazuma!****‡" **Then swing and aim her hand at Hakuto and fires a large red orb lightning**.  
><strong>

Now Naruto raised his right arm and manifest his arm shield then the orb of bolts of red lightning hits the shield. But he knocks it out until Sakura appeared with Shunpo, but let himself opened and then exclaimed. "****‡**Kyō Ransō!‡** (Frenzy Sprint)**" **She began to strike him with her rapier multiple times. As Naruto (Hakuto) recieved damage on his joints and stomach until he back-flipped in the air to the ground.

As Sakura landed before him, with the rosette with her inner-persona taking over, until Hakuto gritted his teeth and the damage he recieves. /_"That was one lucky shot. But we're heavy match since Shirayuki taught you."_/ He comment.

**"It is!"** Inner-Sakura replied.

/_"But not anymore! HAHA!"_/ Hakuto stated until generate his spiritual energy then as he raised the blade form a Red-Crimson Hilt and then as Extended the Dark blue blade that size as Gamabunta's Tanto; whcih cause the audience were awed of Naruto's displayed to hold a massive sword and yelled. /_"YA-HA! _**_‡_****_**Genmurei**!_****_‡_** _(__Phantasm Zero__)"_/ Then he swing downward releases one gigantic crescent wave from his blade then swing forward to Sakura.

Until Inner-Sakura reacted by until then she haven't test a new technique that her Outer will never test it, but there is no time for sure. Since her friend Umi didn't perfected yet since she and Naruto got back.

_**'You sure about this, Sakura?' **_Inner suggested.

_'There is no other choice.'_ Outer replied. _'Otherwise we had no other techniques or magic to deflect that size.'_

_'Sakura-san was right, Inner-san.'_ Umi apeared on her mind. _'We better tried it, since there is now and never!'_

WIth Inner nodded understand until she hops then then yelled. "****‡Runatikku ha!******‡ **(Lunatic Blade)****" ****She swings a powerful shockwave that flies forward to the largest wave.

Which both waves collides and then made a massive explosion along with a immense shockwave around the arena. Until the blast blowned themselves backwards towards the walls until they stuck in the wall in each sides.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

Minato stood on his seat with disbelief and frighting about Naruto's display of power along with Sakura? Then besides Kushina with the same expression? They could not believe of how Naruto had lot of power to help lives and destructive too. Since they been completely push their son away for their daughter trained with, then he cut ties with them since with a 'Kurosaki' name were given by his uncle. Then it was completely downfall.

More importantly...they tried to talk to him until he could listen for their reason. So he don't care for them and everything...he want his life instead sake for the village. But he can't married his own former sister since they had him as a prisoner and a donor for carrying their bloodline alive with a same DNA as Naruto nor Hitomi. It was a big mistake after all they done by ignoring Naruto. They know it was a mistake, they put the village before their son's feelings and because of their family has been torn apart. It's because of the Toad Prophecy, many of their friends were turn their backs on them and they have no friends because of their mistakes, Naruto could hear the sincerity in their words for send him into his room, but at the same time knew that Naruto would refuse to hear and seen them. The former blond teen had completely turned his back on his former parents and refused to have anything to do with them anymore. But without their friends to support...they are nothing for without them...and best of all...they are alone...completely.

Now Kushina finally realized that Naruto had nothing to do with either of them and letting to live his life with his new parents...they reputation became crushed by Naruto's hand since he got his own life...with Sakura? Since she went to her during they were 7? Turns out the rosette is ignoring for making her 2nd closest friend she bond to suffer, so she told Kushina to leave her alone and she is annoying. Turn out she don't care if she is the Hokage's wife. As redhead tried to protest her to if she is Naruto's mother, but Sakura replied is: "Naruto-kun don't have a family, he left the both Uzumaki and Namikaze name and you left him behind for 5 years. But he's name is Naruto Kurosaki!" That's what Sakura's words, but if tried to protested then interfered by...by Naruto?

As Kushina begun to shake and saw Naruto front of her besides Sakura behind him; as he asked question of demand? So she convinced him to want to come home. But what she and Minato tried to do wrong, they realized that now, so she plead to come home and they can be a family again to earned a second chance...But...

Naruto refuse it by glaring at her, which made her shocked by replaced with sadness. Since his expression didn't change, if anything his glare only along with Sakura, since the pinkette is started to hate her along with her parents since they cut their friendship. Since she tried to get him to listen by forgiven until Naruto replied "I Don't care!" Which made Kushina flinch as Naruto's voice got louder and step back, his eyes grow angrily at her as he continued. "I don't care what you and that bastard say, do or think! You gave me nothing for my life, and I will live my life with my own better family instead of you and your pathetic family! Just leave me alone and let me live with my life without you! Just go to hell and I will never see your dirty face again!" After a few seconds passed and she still hadn't move, Naruto quickly extend her palm to use his Shinra Tensei to send her backward with a gravity force thaat which sends her to the wall, which cause her pain from the force, until she collapse forward to the ground, unconscious.

As Kushina woke up in the hospital before some shinobi or civilian saw her laying in the ground? It turns out Itachi saw it everything of what Naruto told her, which made her cry of how Naruto doesn't love her and rest of the family. Since this is the result of how she got depression condition starts. When her husband arrived the hospital and told the staffs what happen, when Kushina spoke that it was Naruto? Which Minato asked her since he knew she wants to talk to him to convinced. Since Naruto broke her heart and spirit when which made her suffer from depression, since with the staff tried to struggle her from her pain and sorrow from her condition until Tsunade arrived and knock her, but Tsunade wants some diagnostic from her condition. It turns out that made Minato stunned about her wrost condition of her wife is...it was MDD (Major Depressive disorder)? her heart was crushed by Naruto so Minato called his ANBU to find him, until the hours in search and reported that he wasn't found? Since Naruto is always avoided any genin, chunin and jonin to find him. It's like he was vanish in thin air or he didn't exist. So he call off the search. So he and Tsunade ordered all the staffs for forbidden to not spread rumors about Kushina's condition, so if they find out about what happen to her, it will be disaster.

After months recovered from injures that Naruto gave her and discharged...Tsunade gave Kushina a '**Antidepressant'** and instructed her daily in hours. In few months past? Hitomi informed them that Naruto was on class, she tried to talk to him and avoided her since he only focus his education and spend time with Sakura every time. But turns out, after class they left with a unknown shunshin that it's unfamiliar to the Ninja population. And then Naruto is the best student in the class and had fan-girls after all. Since Minato read the results that turns out his test is way about 200+? He was pretty smart and very talent young man. Since he had a theory for if he'll change or copy the test results to Hitomi, but it will backfired if Naruto will graduate in a early age like Itachi, so he can't risk it. But he leave him be for sure.

So Minato and Kushina saw those two in the arena with their slit personalities were fighting each other and then they could not do a thing for everything they had tried.

**==At the Arena==**

As Hakuto and Inner-Sakura push themselves to get themselves free, as until they were out and then which they felt weak to became exchaustion from the strength.

/_'Tsk, can't believe I almost ran out.'_/ Hakuto stated. /_'Hey, buddy. I kinda beat up, can I need some rest?'_/

_'Sure, I will take things from here.'_ His left arm suddenly grabbed his mask and attempts to rip it off. As he rips the mask off while the hollows screams die off and get suppressed back into his mind. Naruto pants and falls on one knee, using his saber for support to regain his bearings. Until he saw Inner-Sakrua that taking over her fiancee's body with heavyly panting.

With Inner-Sakrua; she can't able to keep hersef from the strength she uses until she spoke. _**'Hey Outer, will you mind?'**_

_'Sure, since you been had fun for long enough.'_ Sakura replied, with Inner mentally nodded.

In the outside, as Sakura closed her eyes in few seconds and open then it reverts her normal green eyes. Which she had same position as Naruto's.

As Naruto taking his stand and then preform as series of hand seals sequence, which made Sakura flinch if she knew about those seals he's preform so the lavender-rosette preform a different of hand seals.

**==At the Audience==**

That was explosion match. As the ninja population that they saw waving hand seals that was a long to finish.

With the copy cat ninja? He read those seals with his Sharingan and saw that those hand signs were similar then Suiryuudan (Water Dragon) Jutsu. _'Hmm...those hand-signs were similar then Suiryuudan? But what are those two preform such a jutsu in each of them.'_Kakashi thought as Naruto and Sakura reached the final hand sign; Naruto's tiger and Sakura's horse and unleashed their jutsu.

**==At the Arena==**

"****‡Fuuton: Dai Tatsumaki Byakko Bakuhatsu!************‡******** (Great Twister White Tiger Blast)/********‡****Hyouton: Kyojin Shimo Kirin!********‡**** (Giant Snow Kirin)" Naruto/Sakura Naruto surrounds with wind and Sakura surrounds a moisture of ice then it roses up and forms a both a large tiger and a unicorn, which made the audience awed in amazed of a new jutsu they displayed. Both jutsus roars each other; one is the tiger and other is unicorn**.  
><strong>

The wind tiger and the ice unicorn crashed each other and cause an another explosion. And now Naruto and Sakura cover themselves from the force. Now the force is subsided then they kneed each other from preform a high level jutsu.

**==At the Audience==**

Many the audience were amazed and awed of how they preforms a highest level jutsu that it look familiar then all the shinobi population. Kakashi and his colleagues were admitted amazed about those two; Asuma hope Naruto can teach that technique that involves with a many seals.

"I never thought Naruto and Sakura preformed the newest B-rank jutsu with highest amount of hand seals necessary to use a technique shown in the series so far." Ichigo admitted which made Kakashi and Asuma attention of they are so interesting those jutsus.

"Seriously, Ichigo-san?" Kakashi said to Ichigo, which made the orange head nodded.

"Yup, since Naruto can created a newest elemental jutsus that involves with the Suiryuudan (Water Dragon) no jutsu." Ichigo explained. "And the maintain, Naruto is attempted to created 4 new jutsus that also it was preforms a 46 hand seals in about of the speed in process.

"Woah!" Asuma amazed. "So that means we will have our own jutsu that similar the high rank jutsu with a large amount of hand seals release its jutsu?"

"That's right, since did all the work when comes with inventing seals and weapons." Ichigo stated. "And also he use his speed to preform his jutsu so quickly."

Kakashi was surprised of how since he was the master of ninjutsu and copy thousand jutsus with his sharingan. "Well... I must admitted, Naruto was good with create ninjutsu like the legendary Rikudou Sennin after all."

"It is." Ichigo agreed.

**==At the Arena==**

Naruto and Sakura shakily stood and made a stance of taijutsu. As they been through a lot of fighting.

As Naruto place his hand on his face until his donned it to release his reiatsu to reveal is hollow mask until his wounds begun to heal.

"You know you attempted to use your hollowfication... But you are not the only one that using high-speed regeneration." Sakura stated, before she stood and made tiger seal then she shouted, "****‡Ninpo: Sozo Saisei!**********‡**** **(Creation Rebirth)" The mark on her forehead spread over her forehead and cheeks while her wounds were sizzling and closing themselves up.

**==At the Audience/Kage's Booth==**

_'Her wounds are healing themselves?'_ The Snake Sannin in the Kazekage's disguised thought. _'And same goes that brat? Since Tsuande created that seal on her forehead since she was still in the village. And Naruto-kun's mask had the potential to regenerates like this Ulquiorra person.'_

"How could Sakura using **Infūin: Kai **(Yin Seal: Release) and follow with Sozo Saisei!" Tsunade demanded. "That seal she used will be at her top strength, but then she almost shorten her life span."

"Don't worry about it?" Kitsune said with obvious. "Since with she had decide to deactivate it and also comes with second stage."

"What second stage?" Tsunade curious.

"You'll see." Kitsune stated, which made Yoruichi flinch of he knew what he meant.

"You don't mean..."

"Yup." Kitsune replied.

"So this is one of Tsunade Senju's famous ninjutsu that involves with a seal on the pink haired girl's forehead." Kurotsuchi stated.

"It is, there is no dough about it." Akatsuchi agreed.

"What's forehead had a strange markings on her face?"

Sayuri nudged Ino on her chest and said. "Idiot! You don't know about Tsuande-sama's famous medical-ninjutsu that heals her wounds."

Ino shocked about she didn't know it, since they were still in the Academy? Since she did studied herbs and plants about involves with poison and its effects.

"She's right." A voice came in, which made the girls attention and saw Yuki-on'na (Older Sakura) appeared. "Since Sakura did master those seals for storing a lot of chakra that improves it."

Which made Ino and Sayuri surprised of their friend Sakura? Since Ino knew Yuki-on'na's face is like her friend as well. Since she and Sakura doesn't want to end up with fan-girls for obsessed with a single boy.

"Guess I will be trained myself hard until then." Ino declared.

"That's the spirit...pig." Which made Ino twitch of she said the same thing as Sakura's.

**==At the Arena==**

Now Naruto remove his mask right before Sakura with her face cover with markings with the effects from her seal. _'Man it's a flash KO, I need to break this now before they stop the fight. There's only one chance left, it's dirty but I'm a ninja, we don't fight fair.' _As Naruto is on his fighting stance._  
><em>

Naruto waited for Sakura to jerk his body forward one more time before she disarmed her rapier, as she did Naruto used the momentum to rise to his feet and planted a headbutt with the top of his head under Sakura's chin. The desperation move stunned Sakura and Naruto placed him in his own clinch, he reared his head back as far as he could and head-butted Sakura right in the face getting blood splatter all over her own forehead which send her in the distance. Sakura flew back with a fountain of blood following him, grabbing her nose and grunting. "Damn it! A **Chōhigezutsuki **(Super Stubble Headbutt) Hakuda enhanced with **Atama Buso** (Head Armament) Haki, I've shouldn't guessed." She glance Naruto's forehead reveals to be a black substance in it.

Naruto stumbled trying to gather his wits after being battered with knees to the head for several minutes, before his black subtance faded on his forehead. "Whatever hime. I have to say, you almost knocked me out just now, a few more knees and I'd be taking a nap right now."

Sakura wiped the blood from his nose and brow before more began to flow, "Heh, yeah you almost got me too with that head-butt, and you broke my nose with the second!"

Naruto spit blood on the ground. "Alright then, enough with the recap, let's keep going. By using second stage." He turned his Black Zanbatō as he activate his Rinnegan then extended his hand on the side and said. "**‡Banshō Ten'in!‡** (Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation/Universal Pull)" As his sword became to shake then his sword flew straight towards Naruto's hand as he got his sword.

Sakura pulled off her ribbon which it connects her zanpakuto linked between herself and her sword. "I agreed Naruto-kun, I've been fighting all day. Since I always want to use 'that', take my chances, and get prepared. Let's finish this, but we will have to do this." As he pull the ribbon until her sword flew the same as Naruto's.

Naruto looked off to the side to see the sun beginning to set. "We really have been here all day huh? Well let's end this before the sun sets and we end up fighting in the dark." Before her hand is glowing and place on her wounded forehead.

The lovers smiled as the crowd roared once more in approval.

**(Halo 3 Warthog Run: Extended - Ended)**

**==At the Audience==**

Kiba yelled out loud in approval. "Oh man this is brutal! These two must have some pent-up issues or something, they're beating the hell out of each other this is awesome!"

Sayuri grimaced at the looks of the lover's faces, "How long can they keep this up for? Their faces… They've been beaten to a pulp, especially Naruto-nii." She made fist as she looked on. "How much damage can these two take and stand back up."

Neji shook his head, "And I thought I could beat Naruto down after the preliminaries? I barely scratched him in comparison to this. It's going to be a battle of attrition from here on out." A small smile appeared on his face, "It should be a blast of a finale."

With Asuma, he looked on after taking a drag from his cigarette. "Whoa, this is manly, they're beating the crap out of each other. If Naruto doesn't get some recognition for this then I don't know what the hell it'll take for him to get promoted. Same for Sakura, Naruto beat two of the best powerful genin and Sakura defeat two as well that no one would have bet on him to defeat and now he's fighting to the finish with his own fiancee, I wish I had a camera."

Kurenai sighed, "So the fight is good because two lovebirds like Naruto and Sakura decided to just stand in front of each other and take turns clubbing each other over the head until one drops."

Asuma smirked, "You've got it Kurenai, the crowd is loving it, men and women, and you know you love it too. Face it, you want these two to fight till they drop just like everyone else here."

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face, "Maybe… I never said it was boring, I just called you and them Neanderthals."

**==At the Arena==**

Naruto was seeing double as he looked at Sakura. _'Damn it I can barely see him at all. Guess I better to use that!'_

He heard a his zanpakuto's voice in his head. 'It won't be soon enough for you to get back into the fight Naruto… You either have to continue to fight or just surrender, it's a huge concussion.'

Naruto chuckled bitterly, _'Of course it is, it hurts just to talk to you jiji. I could've guessed it was a concussion. That's for sure next time I fade out it's going to end, one way or another.'_

/_'Naruto you have to end this, if you release the massive chakra by releasing the restriction seals and gravity chain links, she seems kind of out of it.'_/ Hakuto suggested.

Naruto grunted, _'No Hakuto. I have to beat her myself, this is personal, I end this on my own power once again, mine alone. This is between myself and beloved. But to do that? I'll had to use Bankai and also 'that' as well.'_

Which made his hollow-persona eyes widen what he meant.

Sakura looked at her opponent (or lover) with her forehead is healed since she felt weak from the effects of the Yin-seal. _'Damn. I almost overused the chakra from the seal from I released… You really don't know how bad that stupid haki-enhanced headbutt me up. I told you it was bad, but you don't even know; my equilibrium is shot to hell right now, the only reason I'm not stumbling is because I found my balance quickly. I can barely healed my forehead with a small amount of chakra left and I think you gave me a concussion too. I should've known the only thing harder than your Haki would be your head. But I will had to use those seals and 'that' stage from Sode no Shirayuki.'_

'Guess can't help Sakura-sama.' Sode no Shirayuki stated. 'It's time to use its true form.'

Naruto and Sakura came to a single conclusion, _'This fight isn't going to last the next thirty minutes! One of us is getting knocked out!'_

**(****Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII - Last Order - Starts)**

Naruto stood and place his sword in-front, as the cloth begun to wrap his right arm. Naruto's eyes narrow and raised his reiatsu. _'Here it goes!'_ Naruto stated before yelled. "**BANKAI!**" As the reiatsu surrounds him and form into his bankai stated. "**Tensai Zangetsu**…"

Sakura began to twirl sword in a air, which the long ribbon begun to wrap her waist, and form a sash with a shape of a butterfly wing. As she lower her sword with reiatsu rose surrounds her as the ground begun to freeze.

Now Sakura closed her eyes and whispered. "**Bankai!**"

A large pillar of Icy-blue reiatsu flares at the sky, until a snow flakes begun to drop. As each of the Academy students begun to catch one if it's real…turns out that it was snowing from Sakura's activation of Bankai.

With many people wondering its like they were in Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow). As the rookies felt the same way. Hitomi was curious of Sakura's power of Yuki no Tsurugi.

As the reiatsu is faded with many of the crow plus the Leaders were surprised of Sakura's appearance.

Sakura changes into both her physical look and the clothing she is wearing dramatically, causing the male population were blushed how she look beauty as well with jealousy along with the female? Since she had to be the most beautiful after all, with Lee was whinnying of how Sakura is cold as ice instead of flames. Now Sakura wears a white, ankle-length kimono with lined patterns. The robe has an attached ornate collar, edges, and shoulder design with long, wide sleeves. There are long, flowing ribbons tied at her back that form numerous large loops. She has a small ice flower formation at the center of her chest, and a half crown of ice which extends around the back of her head. Sakura's hair becomes white, and her blade becomes ice.

**==At the Audience==**

"So this what Sode no Shirayuki's Bankai..." Ichigo stated.

"Yes." Rukia said. "Since I did also achieved Bankai already since been months." Which made the rookies and rest look at Rukia.

"You're the original wielder of Sode no Shiraiyuki?" Ino asked. Which made Rukia nodded.

"And also I am the original wielder of Zangetsu." Ichigo added which made them more shocking. Which made TenTen realized the swords they wielded were original owned them.

"So what is Bankai?" Choji asked.

"I'll tell you..." Marechiyo spoke in, letting the rookies attention to the chubby lieutenant. "Ever since I was under command with Captain Soi-fon that the Bankai is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. To achieve **Bankai**, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutō's inner world: the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it." He explained to everyone.

"So that explains Hayate mention that his appearance and weapon is change since he fought Hitomi." Asuma stated, before he turn to the arena. "So that was Bankai..."

"That's right, only a higher-rank unlike the lieutenants like me can achieved it." Rukia said.

"I see." Kakashi admtted. "So it's opposite like our ranks different then you is..."

"Naruto explained it to this lands, systems and ranks?" Rukia stated. "Well, Captain were similar then Jonin also with ANBU Captain. Also a Chunin with Lieutenant and 3rd Seat Officers and the rest of recruits were Genin equally alike."

"I see, so you guys were lieutenants?" Kursnai asked.

"We are..." Rukia serious. "...And we better watch the match." Which made Asuma and Kurenai nodded until they turn to the arena.

**==At the Arena==**

"**Hakka no Togame** (Censure of the White haze)..." Sakura muttered. As the arena floors became ice in the floor now a icicle mist appears and surrounds both of them.

"So...Sode no Shirayuki-obasan lets you activate your bankai right?" Naruto stated.

"That's right." Sakura serious before she pointed her sword in both hands. "Now this is the first time I use it unlike your Bankai... So let's get serious!" As she punctures the ground in front of her four times, causing ice particles to flow up in front of her. "****‡**Tsugi no mai,**" Holding her sword out in front of her, Sakura generates a largest amount of ice, "**Hakuren!‡**" which surges forward and towards Naruto.

As Naruto extended his palm at the snow and yelled. "****‡******Shinra Tensei!******‡ ****(Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God/Almighty Push)" As the avalanche was repelled by Naruto's Bloodline jutsu. Now the orange-blond charge at Sakura with a highest speed. With Sakura is now flew charges straight at Sakura.

As Naruto and Sakura clash their blades, then shunpo'd then appeared in different directions to continue clashing and parrying.

Sakura appeared on her defensive stance until she sense Naruto behind her since he always attack opponents behind for keep their guards down, but she saw Naruto's arm change into some kind of tube on his hand. She saw his Rinnegan activate. **(AN: Think Nagato's Arm Cannon)**

Naruto is using Asura Path to change his limps into extra limps and mechanical weapons. Which made the crowd surpised and includes the village leaders? They never thought Naruto change his limps into weapons.

As Naruto charges its weapon and fires a beam of chakra at Sakura, as the lavender-rosette avoided. Until Naruto shunpo to attack behind again, then Sakura is waiting for her lover to attack next. Then Sakura look up and saw missiles heading straight at her.

** ==At the Audience==**

"What happen to Narut-kun? How did his arms turn into weapons?" Ino asked in wondering.

"It was the result of his Rinnegan." Ichigo answered.

Which made Kakashi turn to Ichigo's face and said. "It was his doujutsu?" Which made Ichigo nodded.

"Yup, since which grants him a mechanized limbs, Weaponry and Armour." Ichigo explained.

"I see." Kakashi said for admitted about this. "So his eyes allows to access all the paths Naruto learned."

"Yup." Ichigo nodded again. "Since he keep his motives in secret if his future enemies will strike."

"So, he use deception, huh?" Kakashi asked, which Ichigo nodded once more. "I thought so."

"It was wicked!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"CAN'T BELIEVE NARUTO-OTOUTO INCREASES HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH! JUST HANG IN THERE OTOUTO! SAKURA!" Gai cheered.

"LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH EXPLODED NARUTO-KUN, SAKURA-SAN!" Lee added, but until both of them were smacked by TenTen and Yakumo holding a frying pan of DOOM~! Each of them. With Shikamaru and Kiba shiver about that ultimate 'dreaded weapon' of the female's retribution.

"Urusai, Gai-sensei! You're too loud!" Ten-Ten said, reprimanding him.

"You too Lee-kun!" Yakumo added.

Which made everyone sweat dropped about some awkward commotion. SInce with the male population minus that they don;t have a girlfriend or married were terrifying about it when come you almost feel the wrath of the women.

"Can't believe Naruto is good." Izumo stated.

"Yeah, no wondered our little brother did a good man when comes in training." Kotetsu agreed.

"That's right, since he still owned us for given care and life." Izumo said.

Kotetsu nodded admitted about Naruto's life? Since they first meet him in prank wars? So that he and his partner Izumo owned him for save them from the wrath of the girls that they peek on.

"Can't believe Naruto-san change his limps into weapons." Omoi admitted. "It's because of his Doujutsu."

"Yeah, since Nibi told me about his chakra." Yugito said.

"That's cool." Samui stated.

"Word~!" Bee said rapped. "He had a firepower~ Bakayarō! Konoyarō!"

"Man, Kurosaki was amazed." Kurotsuchi said. "It has seems I was underestimate him."

"I agreed, since he, the pink-lavender hair, the namikaze heiress and the Uchiha twins are pretty strong." Akatsuchi said.

Kurotsuchi snarled about this. since she, Ulquiorra (Koumori) and Akatsuchi participate this exams. When her grandfather will humilated the Namikaze Clan's own heirs or heiress' about this. Before Naruto Kurosaki came into the picture. Since they could not believe of how powerful to being a S-rank Shinobi that equal then Itachi, Shusui and Kakashi fore being a prodigy. Since they sending spies for information about Naruto Kurosaki? Since many villagers gave a rumor about being a the best Fuinjutsu Master since that is more equal then Jiraiya and his student Minato and his wife Kushina. Since Naruto Kurosaki became famous, so he was sending their best shinobi team to kidnap him for under his thumb to recruit him for became his strongest village, but it turns out they failed leaving a survivor armless...it results that he is no longer a shinobi since without his arms. Since her grandfather asked the survivor that "If you are gonna lay a finger for planning to recruited me! So FUCK YOU!" That's what Naruto Kurosaki said, but until Ulquiorra Cifer came and also adopted him as his own. Since he gave his alias as "Koumori" since he joined the Academy, and had class with his granddaughter? Since he couldn't say a word and he remained emotionless. As he always gave them a "trash" talk when come his skills in kenjutsu and taijutsu is extremely aggressive.

So after they graduate, taking a D or B rank mission, then chunin exams in Konoha starts, that's were Naruto Kurosaki is their second target along with the Namikaze Clan. Then with miles in travel to Konoha...Everything else is going to plan? Since her grandfather play Orochimaru's game by invading Konoha by aliied with Suna, since she heard about the Wind Daimyo cut off by giving High Ranked Missions to Sunagakure.

So they started her grandfather plan in action...that way...it will be success. Once the Invasion starts.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

Jiraiya was disbelief of how Naruto had the legendary Rinnegan that has the ability to gain access all the Path of all the jutsus since his student Nagato was able to use correctly, since he is the expert of the doujutsu during the 2nd War. For all his mistakes as a godfather were completely broken. Since his pride is completely gone.

Then Tsuande? She also a failure as a godmother, after all she had done. The blond sannin could not believe Naruto's skills in medical in her hospital were extremely amazing, since if she'll trained Hitomi about this, but since turns out Naruto healed Yakumo Kurama, the heiress of the Kurama Clan that fixed her condition and sealed the 'Id' within her. She took years to find the way to fix her condition so she can continue her career as a kunoichi. But since his skills were amazing fast to made his diagnostics. Also Naruto did avoided her and asking her question so he keeps ignored her like his former family, but she deflect her punch and sends her into the wall and said something to her. "If you KEEP a lay hand on me, and I will sends you to Shinigami if I will remove your soul!" He threaten her if he is serious for he'll give her a black and blue. So she tried everything for this problem.

Next is Minato, Naruto truly think he are by far the most WORTHLESS father on the face of the Elemental Nations. Hell the orange-blond don't even think he know what that means, He have TWO children not one he pathetic excuse for a man. Minato are also the most trusting person in the world to believe what the old pervert said to him and then he told his wife, yeah he heard and he shouldn't have put so much faith in a prophecy that some old toad said it could say one thing today and change the next he have failed as a human.

Next his wife Kushina, sorry she have no right to have the last name of Uzumaki as sh have failed. What was it she used to tell Naruto, that the Uzumaki Clan was all about family and that they never leave them behind well she have failed big time in Naruto's case. Kushina COMPLETELY forgot about Naruto when he reach four years old and went along with Minato-teme's idea to just drop him and give all her had to Hitomi seeing as she is holding Kurumi's chakra he can no longer see her as his mother seeing as she gave up on Naruto, so Kushina are no longer an Uzumaki. Since Masaki disappointed her, and also her grandmother Tsukiko.

Lastly, Hitomi with the crowd, she used to be so sweet when she were younger and now she turned into a monster and every time Naruto saw her, he had to stop himself from vomiting in her direction seeing her as she was now has made Naruto physically sick at just the sight of her so yeah. WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI-SAMA HAPPENED TO HER? Did the praise get to her or something because she is nothing like the little girl who wanted to be a princess super hero when she grew up? Now she turned into a worthless pile of scum and whoever cleans her up and throws her away will be doing Kami-sama a favor in her opinion.

These people have no right to call him a member of he's fucking family so as of right now Naruto is no longer a member of the Namikaze or Uzumaki so have a good fucking rest of their life. That's why Zangetsu and his new family gave him reborn to be a legend. By removing his blood from them. Since they tried countless times and send Minato or Kushina or Jiraiya or Tsuande? Since Naruto's strength is surpasses each of them. So if either of them will never send to the hospital. That's why either of them will do the same. They had no Naruto's picture minus one...since they didn't got his own pictures as well...They lost their chances to get and earned Naruto's trust. But now...Kushina lost her little maelstrom, Minato also lost his own son that has the name after his sensei's first character and Hitomi lost her only sibling she had.

Hiruzen saw his predecessor, his wife and his students with all their expression from Naruto that they are the reason that made Naruto suffer. He knew it's like they hate him. So Hiruzen will put the end of his suffering? Since during they were still seven? He saw Sakura carried Naruto to on their way to her home, as they confronted them of asked questions, so if Sakura told Sandaime if he is not trusted? So he gave her the reason? ANd then it made him shocked of how Sakura was saying. Naruto was suffered from his training by hurting himself? He saw his hands were completely bruised from his training, Sakura told him she saw blood on the training post that Naruto was extremely training. He demanded to know of how he got his condition.

Orochimaru, still in disguise as the Kazekage snickered. "Well I didn't think this tournament would be so entertaining after Sasuke-kun fought his match, but the whole thing was actually pretty good."

Hiruzen smirked, "You can always count on those two maniacs for a good battle, I'm glad you enjoyed it Orochimaru, it will be the last pleasurable thing you see outside of captivity."

Orochimaru coughed, "Shouldn't you save the threats until after you announce the promotions Sarutobi?"

Hiruzen looked down to the medics picking up the boys, "Perhaps, are you coming 'Lord Kazekage?'"

Orochimaru smirked under the veil, _'Why after you Sarutobi-sensei.'_

** ==Back at the Arena==**

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

As Naruto and Sakura clashing their blades numeries times. But, with Naruto with a smirked. "So...how we going to do for the wedding after the exams?" As he push his sword that force Sakura back, until Sakura is on the distance and she replied.

"Maybe...til time, if I want a white dress." Sakura said. "It's been a while since they been a spar, right?"

"Yeah, since we recommended about having a wedding garden with a tons of magnificent flowers." Naruto declared as he charges at her again. Which made Genma was interesting about some conversation while fighting, and also he was curious if they were talking about their wedding plan.

"I like that!" Sakura replied. "And also some a fancy cake too." She added serious, as she raise her sword in the air, as the her blade begun to glow until a magical seal below her. "**‡****Tōketsu Tenpesuto******!‡** **(Freeze Tempest)" Then shots a beam of ice then summon pieces of ice which are shot down from the sky. Which made the audience awed of how Sakrua preform another ice-base attack.

Naruto raise his palm and said. "****‡**Gakidō**...**‡** (Preta Path)" Which he form a barrier. Until the shards hit the barrier and then absorbs it, whic hamde Sakura moaned.

"You use 'that' to absorb and restored your chakra or reiatsu." Sakura stated with a pout. Which made the audience confuse minus the rookies smiled about some conversation.

As Naruto lower his arm and replied. "Gomen, hime. We're ninjas were fight fair and we are not Samurai from Tatsu no Kuni (Land of Iron)." With polite.

"I know, we are not Samurais or boxers. Something like that works in the rule book and besides..." Sakura paused as Naruto rubbing his ear with a little awkward and disgusted, "If they're are better than us, they would have countered that counter attack. Unlike them to being a fresh-out, We have seen how the world really works and actually started our training. We had lots of good help on the way." Sakura stated coolly and clearly, as she hide in the mist, which made Zabuza and Haku disbelief about Sakura can hide in the mist of ice like the water-version, if Haku was curious if he'll developed that with a help of Naruto.

"Yup, it hope so, I think." Naruto replied, before he shunpo'd and appeared in the air and survey the mist to search Sakura since her bankai's the potential to conceal in the mist. With his Rinnegan is active then. Then extended his left arm and said. "****‡Shuradō...********‡**** (Asura Path)" As his left arm forms a launching pad for missiles, as he fires severals of them at the ground in different direction that Sakura was hiding.****  
><strong>**

With the missiles hit...

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

Which made explode from the missiles. As Now Naruto couldn't pin-pointed Sakura until he heard a voice came behind her.

"****‡Zetsumetsu.********‡**** (Extinction)" Which Naruto react and saw Sakura fires a crystalline ball that travels forward at Naruto in fair distance. Until Naruto's kuro-daitou generates a spherical red energy ball on the tip of his sword. "****‡Kongōbaku!********‡**** (Adamantine Blast)" then swing then unleashes a large fire ball that the same size as Sakura's extinction.

Which the jutsu's collides then it mades explodes into steam. As the steam fades reveals Naruto and Sakura while still standing, smiling.

"So, shall we continue until 'you' can't push yourself?" Naruto said polite.

"I can manage, until we are mobilized." Sakura replied. As she and Naruto prepare to use their last attack.

As Naruto with both hands on his sword, then charges its red-black reiatsu on the blade.

Then Sakura smirked about this, since implanted Getsuga from Naruto's blade that shares it to able to use Getsuga Tenshou.** (AN: Inspired the Idea from Kitsune of Las Noches.)**

As move her sword behind and charge her white reiatsu engulfs her sword.

**==At the Audience==**

Rukia shocked in disbelief of how Sakura preform the same Getsuga like Ichigo does, as she turn looking at the orange haired man and said. "Ichigo, did Sakura use Getsuga?"

Ichigo nodded. "That's right, since Naruto decide to implanted Getsuga on Sakura's sword for modified it. Since like Oyaji's Engetsu? I saw him release his own getsuga with a large amount of reiatsu since he, Kisuke and Yoruichi fought him." He explained. "Since Naruto helped Kisuke for implanted it."

"Kisuke did?" Ruukia stated.

"Yup." Ichigo said. "After all...until Tensa Zangetsu's Kuro Getsuga (Black Moon Fang)...But now it's **Shiro Getsuga** (White Moon Fang)." Now Rukia was disbelief for couldn't believe about it.

"Is it wise?" Rukia asked.

"We did had to do." Ichigo replied.

**==At the Arena==**

"Ready." Naruto started.

Sakura smirked. "You know better, koi."

"******‡****Kuro/Shiro Getsuga!******‡****" They unison, then unleashes a a large black and white reiatsu wave.

Both attacks met head on and the sound of the clash resonated through the arena as they collided. Before a strong shockwave erupted from around the them as the two attacks fought for dominance; the ground beneath the cracked away along with the area around them. With creates a largest smoke engulfs them.

**(****Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII - Last Order - Ended)**

The entire arena was hit by a strong shockwave and wind that many put their hands in front of their faces.

"This is insane. Who knew kids like this could have this kind of power!" A Konoha shinobi said as he tried to stop the wind lashing at his face.

Orihime convinced Rukia looked ready to jump down but Ichigo planted is hand on her shoulder muttering that Naruto was okay.

In the box all the kage looked a little wide eyed at the final attack and Minato looked concerned towards his son who he still could not see.

Slowly though the cloud of smoke disappeared; revealing that the entire arena was completely and utterly wrecked and the walls looked like they were barely standing. But Naruto holding Sakura in a bridal-style.

Everyone sat on the edge of their seats as they saw of how Naruto still stand.

Sakura turned her head toward Naruto's head when she was carried and both gave off a small smile before Sakura spoke.

"It seems you won, koichi." Sakura stated.

"Yeah, and you did a great to be the greatest and most beautiful of all." Naruto replied, which he kissed his forehead and said with smile.

"You have such a large and charming forehead. It makes me want to kiss it."

Which made Sakura smiled about her forehead. Until Naruto glance at Genma and said. "Call out the match...? It's done." Which made Genma nodded.

"Winner for the final match and tournament...Naruto Kurosaki." Genma says and there is a loud cheer from the stands.

"Good fight, Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"Yea it was." Naruto replies.

A view showing Naruto will facing his Quincy Disciple to prove his skills to be the best between rivals. With Sakura glanceing at her lover's friend/rival while he was still holding her. Until something appeared besides Naruto and Sasuke...it was two unknown souls;

The figure on the left was a man who had short, spiky hair, two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. He also wore what seemed to be a blank forehead protector. He wore a light-coloured kimono which was adorned with magatama around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-coloured sash. Underneath all of this he wore a black full-body suit.

The figure on the right was also was a man who had long black hair cut short on top, with two locks wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. He wore a high-collared, light-coloured kimono held closed by a dark sash. Around the collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama under which he wore a black full-bodied suit. He was also depicted in full-body armour.

'It has seems my descendants are prepared to fight each other like my brother, Indra/Asura does.' The two people were spoken is **Asura ****Ōtsutsuki**, the second child of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and the Ancestor of the Senju Clan. And his brother **Indra ****Ōtsutsuki**, the first child of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, brother of Asura and the Ancestor of the Uchiha Clan.

* * *

><p><strong>(SAO Ending 2 - Starts 0:00-0:02)<strong>

«Takaku takaku kono te wo nobashite»  
>«Kitto kitto tte mou ichido negau kara»<p>

**(A View of Sakura is on the counter with Naruto holding the some lumbers for the forge, sharing smile at him on his shop.)**

«Tomedonai omoi wa nichijou ni nomarete»  
>«Yurameki nagara mata katachi wo kaete itta»<p>

**(View change into Naruto with Sakura's parents in the dinner room for talking and laughing each other.)**

«Ima sara mou osoi kana? henji no nai jimonjitou»

**(View Change for Naruto and Sakura outside the Shop sweeping the floor.)**

«Subete wa sou jibun shidai owari mo hajimari mo»

**(A effects shows a orbs of light sparkle in the view, as it fades shows Sakura standing at the view of Konoha.)**

«Takaku takaku kono te wo nobashite»  
>«Yasashii hikari wo mezashite habataku yo»<br>«Kokoro ni tomoshita jounetsu wo daite»

**(View Changes it views Sakura is on her bed staring at the sealing at the night.)**

«Kitto kitto tte»

«Nando mo negau kara»

**(Lastly Sakura closed her eyes faded to sleep.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 and Music Ended<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~Naruto's Techniques~~<strong>

****Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu** (Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu)**,**** Katon: Ao Hōsenka no jutsu** (Fire Release: Blue Phoenix Flower)**, Fūton: Hayate-fū Yashi!‡** (Wind Release: Gale Wind Palm),****Genmurei ****(Phantom Zero)****,******Katon: Ao Karyū Endan, ****Shawā Ryūsei Kikku **(Showering Meteor Kick)**,** Kick, Dragon Scales, ****Fuuton: Dai Tatsumaki Byakko Bakuhatsu**** (Great Twister White Tiger Blast)**, ****Kuro Getsuga, ****

**~~Sakura's Techniques~~**

**Suiton: Teppōdama** (Water Release: Gunshot)**, ****Doton: Doryūheki** (Earth Style: Mud Wall)**, Doton: Doryūdan no jutsu!‡** (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Projectile), **Getsuga Tenshō, ****Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu, ****Doton: Dosekiryū!** (Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon)**, Lunatic Blade, ******Hyouton: Kyojin Shimo Kirin!********‡**** (Giant Snow Kirin)**, ****Kuro Getsuga,**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 Completed<strong>

****Date: **10/5/2014/8:29pm - 10/5/2014/9:08pm**

**Edit: 4/8/2015/9:16am**

**Well that's that...The fight against Naruto and Sakura? It took me a while to come up with an idea for this story and then it is one hell of a battle. It has seems, Kushina got some depression syndrome that causing Naruto sastified if he doesn't care for at least. Kushina will suffered for what she had done to Naruto? He gave Kushina a extremely violent to her for ruining his life and everything. So Minato tried to talk to Naruto along with Jiraiya and Tsuande. Also Sakura? She did hate them too like her parents. Please Review and Thank You.**


	30. Chapter 29: Rivalry Emerges & Invasion

Chapter 29: Rivalry Emerges and The Invasion is begun

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story / Space/Time Dimensional

_The time has come for between two ancient ninjas for founding, The Sands of time history repeated itself, and onward to defend the village_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A Few Review from my story? Since I still been a fan of Megaman and Halo for some reason. Since I love to refereed the techniques of Zero? Since Megaman X maybe the my favorite Character in Megaman Series, so will you PLEASE review my story, OKAY ! !<strong>

**AN2: I inspired the other idea from "Descend of Gods"? Since the original Naska Shrine that carries the information about Kaguya Otsutsuchi and his sons; Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki and also the Shinju, the Ten Tails. Since it was located at Kusa. But what is the difference.**

**AN3: And one more thing...DON'T GAVE ME SOME CRAPPY REVIEW LIKE "YOU NEED TO WORK ON YOUR GRAMMER" AND ALSO DON'T GAVE ME SOME BAD COMMENTS ABOUT IT! ! !**

* * *

><p><strong>~~Review Replied~~<strong>

**Unnamed Guest: Thanks, but like I write the part? 3 years.**

**rinnegan18: Thank you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously - Recap)<strong>

_"Good fight, Naruto-kun." Sakura said._

_"Yea it was." Naruto replies._

_A view showing Naruto will facing his Quincy Disciple to prove his skills to be the best between rivals. With Sakura glancing at her lover's friend/rival while he was still holding her. Until something appeared besides Naruto and Sasuke...it was two unknown souls;_

_The figure on the left was a man who had short, spiky hair, two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. He also wore what seemed to be a blank forehead protector. He wore a light-coloured kimono which was adorned with magatama around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-coloured sash. Underneath all of this he wore a black full-body suit._

_The figure on the right was also was a man who had long black hair cut short on top, with two locks wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. He wore a high-collared, light-coloured kimono held closed by a dark sash. Around the collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama under which he wore a black full-bodied suit. He was also depicted in full-body armour._

_'It has seems my descendants are prepared to fight each other like my brother, Indra/Asura does.' The two people were spoken is _**_Asura Ōtsutsuki_**_, the second child of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and the Ancestor of the Senju Clan. And his brother _**_Indra Ōtsutsuki_**_, the first child of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, brother of Asura and the Ancestor of the Uchiha Clan._

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Starts)<strong>

**(Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn OST - Axios - Starts)**

**(AN: I got an idea for the OST? Halo is one of my favorite games. So I haven't place those each OSTs...And now this one, the 'Axios' ("[he is] worthy")? Axios is an acclamation of faith.)**

As Naruto still holding Sakura since she got her chakra is fine if it takes since he and Sakura got seals on each limps and prepared for the mobilized. Until Genma spoke.

"Are you gonna take Sakura-san to the Medical Ward?" Man with a senbon on his mouth.

"Nah, she's good. I better take her to her parents." Naruto replied, which made Genma nodded for understand.

"Well Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame, please enter the Arena."

"My apologized Proter-san, I forfeit!" Shino replied which made the crowd confused. "It's because I was disadvantage about Sasuke's Katon jutsu, so I can't risk myself for losing my insects." Which made Genma nodded for understand since the Aburame bugs were disadvantage since they don't stand to heat, wind and electric.

"By forfeiting of Shino Aburame since being a heir of the Aburame Clan, by winning for proceed to finals goes to Sasuke Uchiha." Genma declared.

**==At the Audience - With the Harunos'==**

As Naruto shunpo'd then appeared with the Harunos' then as he place Sakura on her feet. So she could healed herself for time being.

Naruto gently kissed Sakura on the cheek and handing her his captain's haori before walking down into the arena.

Watching from the waiting area Sakura quietly clutched Naruto's cloak holding it to her breast tightly watching as her fiancee and Naruto's student stare each other down, judging silently the improvements that had both had made in the last three months. She had found that Naruto had jumped from the time he save her from the bullies, helping him to fix his heart when he was in the academy to possibly fighting the five current Kage on an even level more so when he was with his new parents, every one of them is the best and his idols with unique abilities and arts. She and Sakura-yuki had been the only ones to experience all while they trained in the mindscape. She just prayed that Naruto never lost himself in those abilities which was partially why Sasuke wanted to face Naruto for being his rival, he figured if he could beat the Uchiha using his own skills he would feel that those skills were progressing and would eventually match his shinigami's and hollow's power to a point that they would feel seamless.

Mikoto waited with baited breath as she waited for her son and her true godson to walk out on the field, not entirely sure who she wanted to win. She did not want to play favorites yet her mother-side of her wanted her boy to win it even though she did not mind which of the two won in the end.

Fugaku meanwhile sat with a stoic expression along with many of the others members of the Uchiha clan. She did not need to guess who he wanted to win. He had told his youngest son before they headed the stadium that he was to win at all costs; so that he could show everyone why the Uchiha Clan was to be respected and honor. Sasuke had said nothing and had just nodded. Since he was told by Itachi about dating Hinata the Hyuga heiress about this. Since after the exams until they want some discussion about their future, before he'll talk to Hiashi.

Yuki-on'na (Sakura-yuki), Ichigo and Shizune meanwhile sat little nervously knowing this would be the fight Naruto would have most trouble with, since he had the Rinnegan. Fighting against a Sharingan was difficult on many levels and one had to try and not look them in the eye. If they did then it was all over. Also the Lieutenants and the captains that they were hiding. So they are curious to ready the match begun.

They had taught him all he knew and now it was time for him to put it to the real test.

**==At the Arena==**

Everyone chatted silently as Genma looked up to the Kage box and saw the nod from the nervous Minato, the Hokage indicating the ten minute break was over.

"The Final match of the Chunin Exams are about to begin! Would Naruto Kurosaki and Itachi Uchiha come on to the field?" He said as cheers immediately began to sound out through the stadium.

Both boys walked on to the field and stood in the center before they turned to face one another.

Naruto and Sasukei looked at one another from across the field both with serious and focused looks plastered on their faces.

"You're ready Sasuke, my Quincy Pupil?" Naruto declared, as made a half hand sign.

"I am ready you are, senpai!" Sasuke replied, with he copy the stance.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other as the crowd roared. Sasuke finally spoke, "So here we go…"

Naruto didn't take his eyes off of him, "Yep… So how are we going to do this huh?"

As the crowd was amusing of both of the boys were like Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha at the famous 'Valley of the End' during Konohagakure was founding. Since those two were like the reincarnation of both ancient ninjas. As now the closed their eyes and then with eyes opened reveal to activate their dōjutsus; The Metallic Grey Rinnegan and The Three Full-matured Sharingan. As Naruto and Sasuke made their stance. And including Minato and Kushina along with Tsunade? Since it's like history repeated itself. Since Tsunade heard stories from her grandfather when he defeat his friend/rival Madara Uchiha, the ancient Uchiha.

Genma stood beside the two boys and saw they were both ready and just waiting for his signal. He took a deep breath, put his right arm in the air and then swung down.

"HAJIME!" Genma called out as the match began though many were surprised when neither of the boys moved an inch.

"Oba-san why they not moving?" Noriko asked from Mebuki's lap as she pouted that nothing was happening in front of her.

"Neither one are moving. There waiting for the others to make one tiny slip up so they can take advantage of it." Shizune said as Ichigo and Rukia nodded with a similar thought.

All the kages sat in the box waiting for one of them to make a move, being very patient and knowing what they were doing. The bodyguards were all doing the same.

Then after a few minutes they finally moved. Both boys had a finger flinch at the same time and the other now tried to use that as an invite to attack.

Sasuke and Naruto charged at each other. Sasuke quickly threw a quick punch at Naruto's head, but Naruto ducked under it and tried a leg sweep. Quickly jumping over the leg, Sasuke kicked Naruto in the stomach sending him back.

As Sasuke recovered and drew Yubashiri and charges at Naruto, as Naruto manifested **Ryū-ō Seiba **(Dragon King Saber) and charges him as well.

Both Naruto and Sasuke threw a kunai at one another which only met in the middle and made a loud clang sound out through the arena. The two boys pushed off from the ground and went forward and met each other in the middle as they began a taijutsu-kenjutsu battle.

Sasuke went for an upper cut which Naruto managed to dodge by stepping back before Sasuke then tried to sweep the legs. Naruto jumped it and then shot his right arm swing his saber towards Sasuke's head which Sasuke managed to block with his sword.

He then went forward and grabbed Naruto's shoulder, flipped over him in an attempt to throw him.

Naruto however when he was thrown somersaulted through the air and made a kage bushin behind him which threw him back forward and shoulder barge Sasuke which made the Uchiha take a few steps back.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes with his Sharingan active. When they did Naruto immediately averted his Rinnegan eyes and began looking anywhere else but his eyes.

"Your Sharingan doesn't to scare me Sasuke. As long as I had the Rinnegan to prevent it then you can't put a genjutsu on me." Naruto said. "Also I taught you everything."

"But you will have to look up eventually Naruto. It's only a matter of time." Sasuke said as Naruto took the handle of the Ryuu-ou Seiba behind. _'This time to try it out!'_

"******‡****Denharei!******‡**** (Electric Blade Zero)" Naruto said as he sends a small yellow spinning crescent wave slash from his saber that homes on Sasuke.

"****‡**Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho!****‡** (36-Pound Phoenix/Cannon)" Sasuke counter as he struck the air with great force and a massive swipe of dense wind shot forward at great speed towards the spinning wave.

Which it collides and create a large shockwave. As Sasuke did not let Naruto have another chance to attack him. As he drew another sword that belongs to the Uchiha Armory on his hip. Now before Sasuke shot forward and everyone that could see him move saw him now gripped his two swords in his hands.

_'Two swords huh?' _Many thought since they guessed Sasuke must have picked that up during his time away. Naruto held his saber in his right hand and shield gauntlet in his left hand as he readied for the blades to him but to his and everyone surprise Sasuke did not aim at him and instead spun around him.

It was only as he watched Naruto spin around the he noticed his chakra and wind element were gathering.

"It's not meant to strike, it meant to push...so he'll use **Nitoryu**! (Two Sword Style)" Naruto suddenly realized but before he could get away a powerful gust of wind suddenly picked up and slammed into Hiruzen, throwing him high into the air as he spun around out of control.

"******‡****Taka Nami!******‡**** (Hawk Wave/High Waves)" Sasuke said as he watched as the wind through Naruto into the air while Mikoto looked impressed at them over.

"Using swords and rotation to pick the wind up and slam it into the opponent. It's very effective and very creative," Mikoto applauded as everyone else nodded. Since Mikoto is the best kenjutsu-user besides Kushina. Since her son got a jaw concussion since she gave her some ice for each jaw of what is he up to?

On the ground Sasuke watched as Naruto went into the air standing. As Sasuke holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and yelled.

"********‡******Nanajuni Pound Ho!********‡****** (72-Pound Phoenix/Cannon)" Sasuke yelled as he performs a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards Naruto instead of one, making it twice as powerful.

**==At the Audience==**

"Woah! Sasuke-nii use a the same technique by using two swords to make it stronger...if he place a third sword...then that means..." Sayuri stated realized.

"Like I said when Naruto trained your twin brother is learned Santoryu." Ichigo correct.

"Damn, last time he use the same technique and now he wielded two swords?" Karui admitted.

"I agreed." Omoi said. "I never thought Uchiha was good like his twin sister."

"Same here." Yugito added. "Can't believe this is Santoryu."

"Yo~" Bee stated admitted with a rap. "Just like howl I was to hold 3 sword and ME 7!" Which made

**==At the Arena==**

As Naruto deflects the projectiles. As he unleashes another** Denharei** at Sasuke follow with his arm change into a cannon like Sakura's match then aim at him, before it charges.**  
><strong>

As Sasuke is about to dodge, but his crescent wave is homing chased at him which he did not know about his new technique. As he crosses his two swords across his chest, then cuts Naruto's projectile technique.

As Now Sasuke leaps then cause the crowd surprised of what they saw? Sasuke is now flew like bird, as as he sheathed his swords then he manifest his Genrei Kojaku fires several of reishi arrows at Naruto.

As Naruto avoid, deflect, and blocked the arrows. As the orange-blond flew straight at Sasuke, before he disarmed his bow into swords again. As Naruto drew Zangetsu then slashes downward. As Sasuke blocks it with both swords crosses it.

"So, a good defense to block my strike, and then enhance your blades with chakra to makes your swords shaper then wind." Naruto stated, before he slash his saber horizontal, which cause forced Sasuke to push back, until his on the distance.

"Can't count it." Sasuke replied. "Since you gave me no choice to use that with...1 lifetime, 36 desires...2 lifetimes, 72 desires...3 lifetimes...108 desires!" As he grab the hilt of the Kusanagi, then drew out on his sheath then place it on his mouth, which made Naruto suspicious of he knew about the stronger version of 36-pound ho, and the crowd surprised plus Bee of the first time that Sasuke place his third sword on his TEETH. Unlike Bee's since he did had 7 swords on his limps and teeth. Before he holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction.

**==At the Audience==**

"Does the Uchiha place the third sword on his mouth!?" Karui exclaimed.

"So Naruto-san is right about Uchiha using three swords on each hand and mouth." Omoi said. "So this is Santoryu."

"It's cool, since I never thought Kurosaki-san taught the Uchiha about those new kenjutsu-ryu unlike our village's arts." Samui stated before rubbing her shoulder.

"Ho~ The Uchiha learned Santoryu from Kurosaki, am I impressed with my **Nana ken odori** (Seven Sword Dance) to **Nanatoryu** (Seven Swords style)." Bee said with a rap, as before he took out a note and a pencil then write his new play. Which made Yugito's team sighed of how their sensei did making new lines for his play. **(AN: I manage the translate Bee's technique and similar to that? Since I did not know learned Nanatoryu like Zoro does.)**

With Iwa team; Kurotsuchi was underestimated Sasuke's kenjutsu that involves with 3 swords? Since it was the first time someone had a style like that to uses three swords on each hand and teeth.

"The Uchiha was holding a third sword on his teeth." Akatsuchi stated. "I would thought the he could pull it out for placing his third sword on his mouth."

"I agreed, Akatsuchi? I would thought he would thought that third sword was meant for back-up and now that was for holding his teeth!" Kurotsuchi disbelief.

With the rookies'? Sasuke was admitted about his skills in kenjutsu by holding swords on each hand and teeth.

"Sasuke holding a third sword on his TEETH!" Kiba exclaimed. "But it was crazy if Naruto will break his jaw if Sasuke forced to blocks it."

"I agreed." TenTen said. "Since I maybe never learned medical minus, I learned first-aid. How he will block a sword with a sword on Sasuke's teeth."

"Guess Nii-san must chose his sword on his own with a quality iron from the different village." Sayuri said. "Ever since he got back with some ice packs on his jaw sides. Before he had enough money for buy it, and also Naruto-niisan's swords." Which made the rookies shocked plus TenTen.

"Seriously?" TenTen asked, which made Sayuri nodded.

"Sasuke-nii's sword that along with the Kusanagi-" Sayuri stated, before TenTen cut her.

"Wait! You mean THE Kusanagi?" TenTen said.

Sayuri nodded. "Yes, since our ancestors were once resident in Kusa for having a highest quality iron to construct one the finest sword that ever made, so if Sasuke will gained **Shusui** (Clear Autumn Water)."

"Sasuke's serious!?" TenTen asked, which made Sayuri nodded. "And that sword he had?" She added.

"It was gift, one of our clan members, so tou-san didn't mind about it having three swords for getting at the armory? He was curious of why he want two additional, so he let Sasuke had it. It was Teyaki-san's sword, since he was a shinobi back then since he gave his old sword after his retirement, so his sword will used once more." Sayuri explained. **(AN: Teyaki Uchiha maybe a bake shop owner in Anime, so he is also a retired Shinobi as well.)**

"I see." TenTen said.

"Teyaki-san's sword is Honō tora (Flame Tiger)." Sayuri declared of the name of the sword. Which made TenTen surprised of she recognized that sword in the history of the first war.

"You mean that was..."

"Yes, his moniker as Tora no Teyaki?" Sayuri answered, which made TenTen surprised of she recognized that name. "He was the greatest swordsman since he got retired when his pride, so he never fixed his sword for a while so he'll give it to Sasuke-nii, when the time comes."

"I see." TenTen said before looking at Sayuri, after she turn to the arena. "Let's see of what Sasuke can do. I hope if he can teach me of those moves."

"So am I? I was planning to learned Ittoryu." Sayuri serious.

Which made TenTen flinch then turn to Sayuri. "Seriously?" Which made the twin ravine nodded. Then after the discussion then heading back to the match.

**==At the Arena==**

"**********‡********Santoryu... Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!**********‡** ******(108 Pound Phoenix/Cannon)" Sasuke yelled and unleashes a larger and more powerful, compressed air projectile at Naruto**.**

As Naruto move his zanbatou on his right arm straight then charges his reiatsu engulfs his blade and yelled. "************‡**********Getsuga Tenshou!**************‡************" He unleashes a wave of blue reiatsu shots it straight at Sasuke's projectile technique.

As both Naruto and Sasuke charges at each other with clashing their swords while using both shunpo and hirenkyaku to keep reappeared and disappeared with a blurs.

As Naruto and Sasuke grinned their blades while staring each other blankly.

**(Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn OST - Axios - Ended)**

**==At the Audience/Kage's Booth==  
><strong>

"Woah, you see that!" Karui stated pointing at Sasuke's technique.

"I agreed." Yugito said. "I never thought I was underestimate Sasuke's abilities. But he is good."

"That's cool, let's hope if we learned new moves like that related to the original." Samui declared.

"Agreed." Omoi said. "Like Sasuke-san preforms a wielding three swords on each hand and teeth like their sensei Bee when he placing 7 swords on his joints, shoulders, armpits and mouth."

"Damn, I was impressed the Uchiha was good at three swords like Bee, who he wielded 7 swords." 'A' admitted.

"It was one of the style of Santoryu, A-dono." Kitsune explained.

"So that's Santoryu that Yugito was talking about." 'A' realized for Yugito's explanation, since they witnessed Sasuke's 36-pound ho attack, the "The Flying Blade Attack" that they mention it.

Kushina, however, she was completely disbelief of how Sasuke was good at wielding three swords in each hand and teeth? Naruto was right about that technique, within she saw Sasuke excising on his...his JAW!? She was wondering about of how Sasuke was intense training with jaws. As he life a huge boulder on his arms or legs for push-ups, then training with 2 bokken with a training dummy, then also she was watching Sasuke training non-stop by day and night right before Itachi came in to watch his training. Then next day, Kushina was shocked of she saw Sasuke holding something on his teeth? A large ton of dumbbell on his mouth, then suddenly...he break one of the dummies with one strong swing. She couldn't lay a finger of what Sasuke doing to learned Kenjutsu so brutal. Also it turns out Naruto teaches Sasuke his way of arts of shinobi.

Minato heard a report from Kakashi and Itachi about his training methods? His skills in speed, kenjutsu, yumijutsu (Art of the Bow), ninjutsu and taijutsu, since he copy Gai and Lee's speed by re-modified it that he heard from Kakashi. Since Kakashi and Itachi explained which made Minato shocked about his skills? Sasuke cut a boulder in 3 slashes, since he learned a kenjutsu the involves with three swords like during the preliminaries. But...during Chidori training the match against Gaara that turns out it was his plan to defeat him with a Seele Schneider's that similar then Raijin no ken that forms a pentagon to trap Gaara in his Half-biju form and won. He can't believe of how much powerful besides Naruto since they did a hard work between rivals with Naruto.

Next is Raikage 'A'? Since he was admitted about both the Uchiha and the Kurosaki were an excellent kenjutsu user in Konoha. Since Naruto Kurosaki did trained few students that Yugito reporting that he trained his teammates and students. He never thought someone trained to be the greatest shinobi in history. He was admitted his skills to be a mentor to all the genin to select which path they take to be the better shinobi after all.

Lastly Orochimaru? Since he failed to obtained Sasuke and his twin sister, Sayuri and rest of the skilled Uchiha to get his hands on the Uchiha's Sharingan doujutsu. Since with Naruto Kurosaki became the threat to his plan s on the future. Since he tried to took the corpse on the Uchiha Clan's cemetery for getting their eyes and blood, since the hospital took everything after all. Since with the Uchiha clan member died...they took the eyes and genes. So if he will gained to duplicate its genes.

**==At the Arena==**

As Sasuke grab his kusanagi, which made Naruto cautious of what Sasuke's attempt to move his next attack.

Sasuke inhale then blow some air steam on his mouth.

"**************‡************Ichi Gorilla!**************‡************ (Ichi: One)" He flexes his left bicep, in preparation for his technique he was tried on. Which made everyone on the crowd were surprised of Sasuke's bicep is flex.

"**************‡************Ni Gorilla!**************‡************ (Ni: Two)" Then flexes his right bicep, as Sasuke said. "Now, come." Now he place his kusanagi back on his mouth. When performing this technique Sasuke is accompanied by the aura of a gorilla. He glancing at Naruto behind.

"**************‡****************Santoryu...**" Sasuke started to use his attack to strike Naruto. Which made the orange-blonde charges at Sasuke in airborne and yelled. "**************‡************Sentsuizan!****************‡************** (Spinning Crasher Slash)" Then using his saber to preforms the an airborne version of Shippuuga.

"**************‡**********Nigori-Zake**!****************‡************** (Two-Arm Strength Slash)" Sasuke swings his swords so that the tips meet when they hit his sabre, which collides then Naruto's blade of his saber that cause a massive shockwave follow with earthquake. As the crowd were hold themselves from the quake from the result of Naruto's technique.

As they force themselves from the force as they lflew backwards in high speed towards the wall of the stadium. As they recover themselves then land the walls, now Naruto place his sword on his back and the saber on his shield gauntlet then create a several he and hand seals and yelled. "**************‡************Hyouton: ****Dai Fubuki-dama!****************‡************ **(Great Blizzard Ball)" He shoots a single large burst of ice crystals at Sasuke on his palm.

As Sasuke react and saw the largest Ice base jutsu that heading straight at him before it hits. As Sasuke sheath his three swords and made a horse and tiger hand seal, inhaled and countered. "**************‡************Katon: Gōenkyū!****************‡************** (Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball)"He exhales a meteor-sized sphere of fire is about the same size as Naruto's Blizzard Ball. Which made the Uchiha Clan was impressed about Sasuke's display a High Class jutsu. And Fugaku was proud of Sasuke is the true Uchiha and even Mikoto.

Now Naruto and Sasuke push their feet in the wall and charges straight at each other in high speed before drew their arsenals. Before move move his saber on left side, with Sasuke knew he will use the same technique, as move his Yubashiri on his right hand to the back then yelled in unison.

"**************‡************Denharei!****************‡****************/****************‡****************Sanjuroku Pound Ho!******************‡**************" **They unleashes their wave projectile attack each other then intercept their attacks, then they clashes again before gust of winds cuts Naruto's and Sasuke's sleeves or cheeks.

As Naruto and Sasuke is on the kenjutsu stance; One is Narutois holding Zangetsu on his right hand and the Dragon King Saber on hiss left hand and Sasuke with his Santoryu stance.

"It as seems you are pretty good." Naruto stated.

Sasuke smirked. "Thanks senpai, and thank you for being an Uchiha with pride and honor." He said before he sheathed his swords before grab the Kusanagi on his mouth. Then formed his fighting stance.

Naruto frown about his disciple's comment, until Naruto withdraw his saber and place Zangetsu on the ground. Until He grab a pair of fingerless gloves during Sakura's match. As he is on his Tsuki Taki Ryū stance.

"Ready, Sasuke?" Naruto called.

"I was BORN ready!" Sasuke replied.

**(Sword Art Online - Swordland Extended - Starts)**

Naruto led things off charging at the Uchiha laying out a single punch only for the Uchiha to duck and grab his arm. "It's finally time that I show you what I can truly do, Naruto." While his Sharingan is active. Planting his back foot. Shifting his weight using his free arm spun in place and threw the orange highlight blonde clear across the field, however while in mid-air Naruto flipped and landed on his feet sliding back a small smirk on his face.

He took a deep breath and flipped through several handsigns before ending in the rat handsign, "**************‡****************Kaze bakufū!****************‡ **************(Wind Release: Wind Blast Jutsu)" A huge blast of concussed air shot forward as if it was generated directly from Naruto's body. Sasuke jumped straight into the air his eyes showing great admired.

"Impressed of how you having to invented jutsus?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nods. "Yeah had myself tested during that one month of training plus years, I'm also partially water affinity which to create a Kekkai Genaki Affinity...its ice."

"Does that mean your large ice crystal that you shots towards me to force me to use Gōenkyū to if the ice crystal creates a pillars like the Hyouryudan?" The Uchiha asked remembering his sparring with Haku. Since Haku test his new jutsu that Naruto teaches him? Since he is the mentor in tai, nin, gen, ken and fuinjutsu. But he did a good job for being his friend and brother.

"Yup, since I knew a High class katon jutsu that causes a massive explosion on impact. So I create a jutsu that has the same results." Naruto explained before slipping back into a battle stance. "But enough talkin' Sasuke, we got a match to fight don't we."

Sasuke had to smile at this slowly sliding into his family taijutsu stance, "Ready when you are Naruto." The fight continued Naruto using his clones to keep Sasuke from fully utilizing his Sharingan while said Sharingan kept Naruto from capitalizing on holes in Sasuke's defenses. Each combo was countered or blocked by using their arsenals; each jutsu they used also was countered. One phoenix fireball jutsu would be sent back with a Great Breakthrough wind gust at twice the size. While a wind scythe jutsu would be dodged and then countered with a great fireball jutsu, the battle was about the counter and the counterattack. Then Sasuke fires a volley reishi arrows at Naruto with his Genrei Kojaku, as Naruto avoided with his speed and shunpo. All those gathered were excited and intrigue many of the civilians were cheering for the two boys. However none were cheering louder than those that considered themselves his family picture the Super Bowl and those gathered around a television screaming as their favorite running back broke into the open running for that game winning touchdown as the clock reached zero and had three defenders chasing him down, this was the type of cheering Karin, Ichigo, Sakura, Shizune, Kizashi, Mebuki, Noriko, the Konohamaru Corps., Iruka, Naruto Senior, Sakura-yuki, Ayame, Teuchi, and surprisingly Anko were doing.

As the fight raged on Sasuke was gradually getting more and more tired. His clan and many others of his type, Kakashi, Itachi, Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, Minato Namikaze were not what you call shinobi of attrition, long fights do not favor them, short, fast, and decisive was their style. Long protracted battles favored individuals like; Naruto, Jiraiya, Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Sakura, Tsunade, and Kushina Uzumaki battles that can wear down an opponent. Sasuke slowly began to realize he was fighting a steep uphill battle; his teammate was much better suited to prolong a fight, which would lead an opponent into making mistakes as he started to exhaust himself. Quick fighters like himself stood no chance in a fight like this against a damage sponge. Naruto terms was a tanker/damager and his lover Sakura a healer/damager, while Sasuke was considered a damager/slasher, his sister damager/illusionist and Hitomi a tanker, he frowned leaping back from one of Naruto's kicks. Catching some much needed air looking at the orange blonde seeing he was barely breathing hard. _'I won't last another set of combo's my chakra is almost low; if I don't take him out soon I won't have enough to maintain my Sharingan. But man he has been using his chakra nonstop since the start, using Shadow clones to keep me from seeing all of his moves at once; I can't predict it like I would have if it had been Sakura or Shikamaru. I only have one chance at this.'_

"Naruto, let's put everything into one last move."

Naruto smirked, "Anything you have in mind?"

"Just one," Sasuke chuckled slightly; he leapt back until he was halfway up the side of the wall kneeling going through four particular handsigns. Naruto leapt back jumping up the wall directly opposite of the Uchiha watching the dark haired boy his right wrist seeing lighting begin to form in the palm of his hand, sounds of chirping could be heard all throughout the arena.

"Wow that's pretty cool!" Naruto said as Sasuke readied to shoot forward. "But now it's time for my move. One I am sure many will recognize."

Naruto simply extended his right hand away from his body as chakra began to gather spinning into a perfectly formed ball sounding like a high pitched whine Warthog jet engine also engulfed with white with blue linings.

**==At the Audience==**

Kakashi watched in both shock. "What are they doing!" Gai glanced at him looking just as worried.

"Kakashi you taught the Sasuke your new signature jutsu?" Gai asked.

"Yeah I taught Sasuke, the Chidori first, and now Raikiri, figured he use it responsibly maybe stave off his bloodlust if he had a technique like that. As for Naruto apparently, he learned one of sensei's two signature jutsu, the Rasengan. Both techniques are A ranked and both are considered assassination jutsu to pull them out here. Since the color of the Rasengan is coated with reiryoku with the power of the moon, due of Naruto's Rasengan since sensei never finish his complete his jutsu." The silver haired jonin looked at his long-time rival with worry. "We could very well see them both kill each other, right now."

Gai's eyes widen for a second before looking down as the chirping and high pitched whine sound reach their peak. "We will find out. Their youth is shining bright."

"Troublesome, I hate the would of, should of, or could of moments they're such a pain," Shikamaru sighed watching the fight reaching its climax.

Sakura looked on her cheers momentarily forgotten as she looked at and felt the chakra reach its peak. For a second she thought she saw this very same battle only both Naruto and Sasuke standing at the base of two large statues one of the First Hokage and the other Madara Uchiha, however in the image she saw Naruto shrouded in a red chakra cloak while Sasuke had been transformed into a demonic looking bird like thing, both charging up these same attacks only looking like bastardized versions. She clutched her head staggering a bit. "Something wrong Sakura?" she looked over at her mother Mebuki.

"Just dizzy I'm still recovering." She gave her mother a reassuring smile. "But for a moment I could of sworn I was seeing something both unreal and very tragic, what's worse I felt like it was my fault."

"What did you man?" Kizashi asked with concern her daughter's condition since the match against his son-in-law.

"Don't worry, tou-san. I will be alright." Sakura replied, which made her parents nodded for understand.

****==Back on the Arena==**  
><strong>

At an unseen signal Naruto and Sasuke both begun running down the wall they were standing on charging at the other smirks plastered on both their faces. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated running in high speed while Naruto eyes seemed to glow with power radiating from it. This would be there most defining moment, Naruto wanted to measure how far he had come and Sasuke wanting to see how strong he has become. The final lunge both reach back with their attacks and bringing them forward, the moment they touch, the entire area went white as a massive chakra explosion occurs.

"**************‡****************GETSU RASENGAN!****************‡************** (Moon Rasengan)"

"**************‡****************RAIKIRI!****************‡************** (Lightning Blade)"

Both attacks met head on and the sound of the clash resonated through the arena as they collided. The wind around the two boys picked up before a strong shockwave erupted from around the two boys as the two attacks fought for dominance; the ground beneath the cracked away along with the area around them.

The entire arena was hit by a strong shockwave and wind that many put their hands in front of their faces.

The two attacks continued to fight for dominance as neither Naruto nor Itachi let up before they both let out a loud shout and the attacks and the area around them completely exploded and went up in smoke. The explosion knocked many of their seats and others had to use chakra to stay in their seat.

**(Sword Art Online - Swordland Extended - Ended)**

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

Kushina was on her feet besides Minato as she held her hand to her mouth after seeing her former son get enveloped by the smoke and dust.

Mikoto was in a similar situation as she wanted to jump into the stadium and check her son and godson were still alive. Sayuri looked down worriedly. Fugaku though looked as stoic as ever.

Orihime with Rukia since she can use healing kido and Shizune looked ready to jump down but Ichigo planted is hand on their shoulder muttering that Naruto was okay.

In the box all the kage looked a little wide eyed at the final attack and Minato looked concerned towards his former son who he still could not see.

Slowly though the cloud of smoke disappeared; revealing that the entire arena was completely and utterly wrecked and the walls looked like they were barely standing.

Eventually the figure of Naruto and Sasuke appeared and showed them both standing shoulder to shoulder while both were looking and facing opposite directions. Both looked ready to drop and their clothes were in tatters. They had cuts all over their bodies and bruises forming. Naruto's left hand looked very burnt while Sasuke looked a little mangled indicating some broken bones.

Everyone sat on the edge of their seats as they waited for the two boys to move or to even speak.

Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads towards each other and both gave off a small smile before Sasuke spoke.

"I guess you got me…" He said as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell to his knees and went unconscious. Many gasped at that while Naruto looked at Genma who reappeared on the field and looked a little shocked from the fight he had seen.

He lifted his arm in the air. "The Winner of the match and winner of the Chunin Exams is Naruto Kurosaki!"

With Kitsune grinned on his face through his mask, then inhale...then...

"**YA...! HA...!**" He echo the stadium.

As soon as he did most in the stadium got on their feet and clapped wildly at the amazing battle they had just seen. Most clapped while some for Kumo and Iwa scowled a little and just looked away.

Naruto smiled at the crowd and saw his father look at him in disbelief with a emotionless blank look, no doubt not believing his former son just won the exams. With the match over Naruto breathed out a heavy breath before he fell backwards, the exhaustion of the day now taking its toll on him. Visored or not, he had his limits.

When he did Ichigo, Shizune, Rukia, Chad, Sakura and Mikoto left their seats and jumped into the stadium or flesh stepped. Mikoto went straight to her youngest son with Shizune coming up behind her to check him over while Rukia and Ichigo checked on Naruto.

"Let's get them both to the med bay; they will need some serious resting after today." Sakura said.

"I agreed." Rukia said.

As Sakura picked up Naruto up gently on her back with Mikoto doing the same for Sasuke before they quickly left the stadium.

Shizune hurried with them while Ichigo picked up Naruto's blade in his hands and followed after them.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

Orochimaru, still in disguise as the Kazekage snickered. "Well I didn't think this tournament would be so entertaining with Sasuke-kun fought his match, but the whole thing was actually pretty good."

Hiruzen smirked. "You can always count on those two maniacs for a good battle, I'm glad you enjoyed it Orochimaru, it will be the last pleasurable thing you see outside of captivity."

Orochimaru coughed, "Shouldn't you save the threats until after you announce the promotions Sarutobi?"

Hiruzen looked down to the medics picking up the boys. "Perhaps, are you coming 'Lord Kazekage?'"

Orochimaru smirked under the veil. "Why after you Sarutobi-sensei."

**==Later==**

As the stadium was in an uproar over the climax to the chunin exams tournament's controversial finish the sun's hazy light was beginning to set over the horizon. However the uproar wasn't subsiding.

Naruto woke up in the stadium infirmary to the sight of A orange-haired uncle holding his sword next to his pink-haired lover and his friends. As he moved his eyes he saw his black-haired Uchiha laying in the bed next to him besides with his mother, his twin sister and also...his girlfriend Hinata~.

Naruto coughed as he tried to sit up, alerting everyone around that he was awake. Sakura jumped out of her seat as Ichigo looked up. Sakura ran over and glomped her Naruto as he was gathering his senses. "Sakura-chan, ow, ow, ow! My head is thumping sweetheart, please let go of me…"

Sakura blushed as she released her orange blonde and sat by his bed, "Sorry Naruto-kun, are you alright? That fight was terrible… You two nearly killed each other."

"Yeah, it was a terrible battle after all." Naruto said. "Since we push our limits after all. But things might get messy."

"I guess so." Sakura said.

"Yeah, guess history repeated itself." Sasuke said, which made Naruto, Sakura and Mikoto nodded agreed of knowing about, which made Hinata and Sayuri confuse.

"What did you mean, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata wondered.

"Yeah, I was curious." Sayuri added.

As Sakura glance at girls and explained. "He is talking about Naruto-kun and Sasuke were like Shodaime-sama, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha? Since before the Konohagakure is forming. He and Madara were friends back in the Clan Wars between Senju and Uchiha."

Which made Sayuri and Hinata shocked in surprised. Before Sayuri spoke. "I'd read about that? Since our clan turn our backs at our ancestor for being his side for prepared to rebel our village. Since just the time when my kidnap that cause my clan to change of heart for the during the Kyubi attack when one of our clan members were involve the incident?" As she glance at Naruto. "Since you help us to made us a better life since 'he' ruined our reputation and loyalty."

"Anytime, since we will had time to get our promotion." Naruto declared.

"I agreed with senpai." Sasuke spoke while in the bed, as he glance at Hinata. "Hinata-chan." Which made the pale-eyed heiress attention. "After this promotion...shall we had a date after that?"

Hinata blushed of how she very close, until made Mikoto smirked, "Aww that's so cute Sasuke! You have a girlfriend now, that's so good for you, it took long enough though, thought you'd never get one."

Which made Sasuke blushed for embarrassing. "Yes, kaa-san? We made an confession during the hospital."

"Or maybe you're making out with Hinata and she moaned you about it. Bah, who am I kidding, I forgot that you're a homosexual." Naruto said, causing Hinata face begun red like tomato, then Mikoto giggled if she wants grandchildren and the Uchiha to be enraged and lash out at him before getting out bed, only to be bonked by Sakura.

"Stop it Sasuke, Naruto-kun is injured and you Naruto, stop provoking Sasuke." Sakura said, reprimanding both boys.

"Yes, koibito." Naruto replied.

"Good." Sakura said.

"I informed the medics for having Sakura and Orihime to healed you and Sasuke from the fight, so don't easy on you, okay." Ichigo informed.

"Thanks, ojisan." Naruto jumped out of his bed., "Okay then! Enough about me, we need to go see who got promoted so let's roll." Now he shunpo'd to outside.

Saskue and Ichigo shook his head. "Guess, we better heading as well." Sakura said as she stood then look at Ichigo and said. "But be prepared, and it's time." Which made Ichigo nodded then they shunpo'd back to the arena and audience.

**==Later==**

Gaara began writhing in his hospital bed as the Anbu stood and watched the results of his drugging. "Well it seems it's almost time, I think I better get a move on soon, I don't think I'll want to be around her when he actually gets going."

As he shunshined away he took one last look back. "Don't disappoint us now Gaara, the plan rests with you."

Gaara began sweating and clawing away at his own body. His gourd in the corner collapsed into sand as all of his sand began to stick itself to his body. As the overwhelming mass of sand stuck to his body he sat up and let out a bestial scream.

He jumped out of his second story window and collapsed onto the ground as sand continued to stick to his body. The sand began taking the shape of his tanuki form, only far more massive than it had been before.

**==At the Arena Grounds==**

Naruto and Sakura stood front and center with the genin that had made it to the final stage, minus Gaara, and Ulquiorra. He looked over the other competitors as they stood in the straight line that they were instructed to stand in. He made one observation of the other fighters; Sasuke, Haku, Shino, Kurotsuchi, Temari and himself were worse for wear when compared to everyone else that had fought. Suddenly Kitsune left without saying farewell, which made Minato and Kushina frustrated about that bastard left for they didn't had time to had him to interrogate for want behind his mask.

The Kages minus the nadeshiko leader stood at their box overseeing the entire stadium. As they looked out among the people he smiled at the genin below, with Minato spoke. "Congratulations to all those that made it this far in the exams. You showed your skill to get here and those that fought and showed the people your talents in combat are truly worthy of one day obtaining the title chunin. However today only a few of you have shown yourself worthy of actually obtaining the rank."

Naruto smirked on his face with Sakura besides him as he awaited the ruling. He knew either him or Jushiro would be obtaining their ranking today.

Minato kinda nervous as he resumed his speech, "I present the genins in the competition, Sakura Haruno, Haku Yuki-Momoichi, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Temari, Koumori and Kurotsuchi the rank of chunin. Also Shikamaru as well for his promotion for with his great strategy." The three mentioned all cheered for the promotion, with Shino...well Shino, then Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome" again. While Tsuchikage and Kitsuchi smirked of how proud of their daughter/granddaughter's and top shinobi's promotion. Also Zabuza with the audience with a smirked on his face of how proud his son is. Even the Harunos were proud of how their daughter got promoted.

The Hokage gave his reasoning. "You eight should have been promoted the last exam, you showed your skill last time but due to outside interference I could not promote you. This time there was no such travesty as I promised your sensei if you could get this far then you would all be promoted. Congratulations you've all earned it."

Sasuke shrugged off his injuries and posed for the crowd to see in a cocky manner until Haku shoved him out of exasperation. The team soaked up the cheers of the crowd before falling back.

As the cheers settled Minato is about say something until Hiruzen place his hand on his shoulder and said. "I'll do it, Minato? Since you got look not so well, so I will do it." Which made Minato nodded before Kushina went back for secretly take some drug for her effects ran off.

"Very well, Sandaime-sama." Minato said.

As Hiruzen stepped in and cleared his throat. "I will take Minato's place, since there will be a Sannin test for one shinobi willing to earned the title." Which made the crowd murmured about someone will earned the title as replacement sannin during Orochimaru's defection. "Now for the next promotion. This boy was a complete dark horse candidate the entire tournament to win and he defeated opponents that no odds would give him an advantage in."

Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the man's words.

He saw Naruto's eyes widen as he chuckled to himself. "He showed the ability to find ways to win in desperate situations, he showed the aptitude to protect those close to him that were under attack, he never gave up despite the fact that he fought four opponents with very distinct advantages over him. Along with his lover to help others. But he has leadership with wisdom, courage and honor."

He smiled once more, as he opened his mouth a loud crash was heard in the distance. With the kages and bodyguards were in full cautious minus Onoki knew about it. The crowd began to panic at the sounds of crashing and cracking. Hiruzen looked around as two Anbu landed by his side, "Report, what is happening."

"What is it?" Minato demanded.

The first one stood to face their leader, "Hokage-sama, a creature resembling the one that Sasuke-san fought and defeated in the arena is downtown causing havoc and destruction."

He groaned, "You said resembling. What does that mean?"

The other Anbu stepped forward, "It models the creature in all but size sir, this one is far bigger, I would say about six stories high!"

Minato and Hiruzen paled, as the Yondaime spoke. "Evacuate the downtown area, get the civilians out, we will find a way to handle this."

**==With Tsukiko - Before the Invasion Starts==**

Tsukiko was hiding the kages' booth and were watching the Kazekage was making any suspicious movement after the match. They saw that Kazekage was making some hand signs towards one the sand shinobi. They saw that some of the sands shinobi started making the same hand signs. Their eyes widen in shock when they saw this.

"The signal!" Tsukiko said before she will reveal herself, then took out a soul phone then called the others. The Head Captain, who was in the roof the stadium with Captains, until the Soi fon's phone rin gs then took out then she heard the call then its starts.

"It's starting." Soifon informed, which made Genryusai nodded.

"Their starting the invasion, everyone go to your respective location!" Yamamoto ordered them and all of them nodded and flew off the roof of the stadium before they deactivate their conceal kido and headed towards their respective position before he and Naruto organized the best captains on their perimeter. Genryusai took out his crane then the wooden staff desolves into a hilt of the katana.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto and Sakura was observing the fight then he looks up and enhance his Rinnegan and saw Tsukiko is prepared to reveal in her appearance. Along with his father.

"Sakura-chan, the signal." Naruto whispered to her. Sakura immediately looks at him with a serious look on her face. They both nodded and glancing at Haku, Shino and Sasuke.

"You all ready?" Naruto asked and Sakura, Sasuke, Shino and Haku nodded at him.

"Naruto!" He heard Rukia's voice calling him. He looks up and saw that Rukia appeared with shunpo and coming towards him.

"Rukia-neechan, you take care of the west with Byakuya-sensei is here, while Sasuke, you go help Uryuu while if Byakuya is here, informed him to assist Rukia. Lastly informed Shizune-neechan will have Shuhei-san holding the lines, I will stop Gaara for almost destroyed the village...with a backup." Naruto explained and everyone nodded at him.

"No more question?" Naruto asked and all of them shook their head.

"Good, now go to your position and don't die." Naruto said with a serious tone and everyone nodded at him before going to their respective position. Naruto lets out a sigh and took out on his Gauntlet of Azure Dragon Turtle. He pulls out two swords; one is a tanto that was belong to Shinigami from one month training; the blade is red like blood and wooden handle; The Tamashī kūfuku, the Soul Hunger and looks the dagger. He gripped it tightly before hiding it in one of his holsters. Since he obtained it during one month training that Shinigami came and gave his own blade to him. And the other is his grandmother's **Izayoi**. Then he place it on his back.

**==Present==**

As they jumped away feathers seemed to be falling in the arena. Hiruzen and Minato looked over at a smirking Orochimaru as he grabbed him and leapt onto a rooftop. Before the Hokage's bodyguards could reach him for assistance Orochimaru's personal guard set up a barrier surrounding the two keeping the Anbu out of the conflict. As one tried to break through he burst into flames.

**==In the Stands==**

From their position in the stands, Ichigo, Mikoto, Kakashi and the others could see the large purple barrier now surrounding Minato, Hiruzen and the others, preventing the ANBU from helping.

"I don't believe it, they were actually able to stop your ANBU." Ichigo said in surprise. Since his nephew told him about the fraction of the "Shadows of the (Ho)Kage"? Since they are the Black Ops.

"They are clearly not regular Shinobi." Kakashi commented.

"We need to go help!" Ichigo spoke, where he was about to move with Mikoto followed, only to be stopped by another ANBU.

"Bear, what the hell do you think you're doing? Get out of the way! We need to help the Hokage-sama, he's endanger!" Mikoto yelled when she saw the ANBU.

Bear of course did not answer and remained silent, but just as Mikoto was about to yell at her former comrade again. Four masked Oto Shinobi appeared out of the audience and flanked him, blocking Kushina and the other's path.

"Well this is certainly a bummer." Kakashi mutter.

"I never expected an enemy agent to be disguised as one of our ANBU members." Ichigo said with a frown while he and the other ready themselves for combat.

Mikoto surprisingly did not comment, although a low growl could be heard from her as she slowly drew her Katana from her seal that she always took it as a emergency. Realizing that for the enemy agent to be disguised as Bear, he must have killed him.

"He must have been the one who cast the **Nehan Shōja no Jutsu** (Temple of Nirvana Technique)." Kurenai said, since only skilled Shinobi could perform such a large scale version of the technique.

**==At the Stands==**

"Yugito what the hell is going on?" asked Karui as she turned to her team-mate, since she didn't understand what was going on. Given how last she checked, Suna and Konoha were supposed to be allies.

"Looks like Suna has betrayed Konoha." Yugito replied as she narrowed her eyes,_ 'Crap, looks like we've just been caught in the middle of a war, we need to get to Bee-sensei and the others now!'_

"Why?" Omoi said.

"Naruto informed me for prepared to defend ourselves from the invasion?" Yugito explained.

"Wait! You're saying..." Karui is about to realized.

"Naruto had friends from the 'far' away country to help Konoha?" Yugito stated. "So we were middle in the cross-fire, so I will trust a father of bijuu."

"Well, this is not cool." Samui sighed. "Alright, we'll defend ourselves."

**==With Kurotsuchi==**

"It looks like were prepared as planned." Kurotsuchi said, while she knock the several oto-nin.

"I agreed." Akatsuchi said.

"I better to find Ulquiorra-kun to assist. And then we made our move." Kurotsuchi said, which made her partner nodded.

**==With Kakashi==**

Kakashi hopped onto the field just in time for Oto and Suna ninja to come spilling over the walls amid the panicked people with his father's tanto drawn. Hitomi saw the panic and chaos beginning to take place. "Kakashi-sensei, what's going on here!"

Kakashi threw a kunai at a few of the ninja spilling over the walls, "It's an invasion, Hitomi. Suna betrayed our alliance and joined with Oto to attack us." He paused to engage a ninja trying to get the drop on him, "All of the jounin are currently fighting, I have orders for all of you on the field Hitomi. You, Sayuri, and Neji head on into town and try to assist the people as well as engage the enemy forces. Don't get in over your heads though, I'm letting Naruto to do the work, because he can make Kage Bunshin to take on many enemies at once. Neji you rendezvous with your squad and assist them."

Hitomi nodded as did Sayuri and Neji. Kakashi looked over at Ichigo Group; since Uryuu manifested his Genrei Kojaku, Chad's arm change into a black and red gauntlet and Ichigo draw his Zangetsu Ver.2, "You people are the experience fighters here, you all stay here and help us defeat the majority of the forces attacking." The Ichigo group nodded at their given orders. Then Orihime called. "Kakashi-san." Which made the silver-haired jonin attention to the orange-haired feminine.

"I maybe not a fighter, but I can help too." Which made Kakashi nodded since he was told by Naruto that she is a healer also she was taught by a friend of Ichigo's name Tatsuki since she is a Expert in hand-in-hand combat.

Before Ichigo spoke in informed. "Naruto had some allies with the Nadeshiko kunoichis about few days ago, when we were encounter them. And also Kisuke and his 'employers' will do the same." Also which made Kakashi nodded about it.

"Good, we need all the allies we can get from the outside of the village." One-eyed jonin stated, before he glance and saw the Nadeshiko kunoichis fight both Oto and Suna from disaster.

Hitomi spoke up, "What about everyone else though? What are they doing?"

Kakashi answered, "They have jobs such as evacuating people from the stadium and defending them from harm. You three have distinct traits that I see will let you accomplish your own mission, now go."

"Even we had our friends outside the village." Rukia added before fires a #33 hado at the oto-nin or suna-nin.

The Konoha ninja and the Ichigo Group nodded and Ichigo group and leapt off to begin their assignments.

**==At the Stands==**

Hitomi and Sayuri found Neji in the stands fighting off two Oto ninja. As they landed they saw Neji incapacitate/kill his last opponent with a palm strike to the chest. Hitomi ran up to him, "Neji, we need you to come with us, we have orders to go into town and help the people there."

Neji nodded, "Okay, are you two the only ones heading in?" At seeing their nods he spoke, "Okay, let's get going."

At that the two girls and hyuga branch jumped towards the arena's main entrance to begin scouring the city.

**==With Naruto - Before the invasion starts==**

Naruto looks up and saw one of one of the ANBU's doing a hand sign and soon the arena started to be surrounded with feathers and soon the civilian started to fall to sleep before it happens. Since everything is mobilized. As his lover, Sakura will help the injures, then his friends to protect the civilians.

BOOOM!

He heard the explosion and looks to where it came from and saw it was from Hokage balcony. He narrowed his eyes before he bit his thumb then made a several hand seals then slam his hand on the ground.

"****‡**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!****‡** (Summoning Technique)" Naruto shouted and large poof of smoke appeared in front of Naruto and several white tigers appeared before him.

"Hello Naruto?" Akarui asked and Naruto gave his familiar a seal, a communication seal. Akarui accepts it and looks at Naruto.

"Akarui, I want you and rest of the cubs to protect the Daimyos' from any disaster. Don't' kill anyone who attack you but you can cripple them. Got it?" Naruto said and Akarui and the rest of her squad nodded at him.

"Yes, Naruto." Akarui said before they scattered heading towards the loyal booth. Next Naruto bit his other thumb the create another several hand seals and slam it on the ground.

"****‡**Kinjutsu: Chishio Bunshin no Jutsu!****‡** (Forbidden Arts: Blood Clone Technique)"

As the Blood stream flow on his palm as it made line as the blood form into a summoning ritual then as the kanji appeared with a '血液' in the large circle, and creates a replica of Naruto formed to seal before him.

"Go to the boarders of Fire-Wind Country area to find 'him'." Naruto ordered his blood clone, which made the blood clone of Naruto shocked of he knew what his boss meant, which made him nodded, then shunpo to go elsewhere.

Naruto looks back at the Hokage balcony and saw that place was covered with a purple barrier.

"The invasion begins..." Naruto whispered before he grab Zangetsu then said. "**Bankai!**"

As the reiatsu engulfs Naruto then he form into his bankai state. "**Tensa Zangetsu**." Then he disappeared in blurred.

**==With Chad==**

"KILL THEM!" One of the sound nin said and all of them charges towards the Konoha nins. The Konoha nins were about to charge towards the enemy also when suddenly Chad came down from the sky and landed in front of them. As his right arm covers all the way up to his shoulder in a liquid which then solidifies into a form of armor. The shoulder extension becomes pointed and slightly longer, making it a little bit taller than Sado. The arm maintains its black color, but the magenta becomes slightly lighter, and the design becomes more intricate, while the white is lost altogether. The **Brazo Derecha de Gigante**, The Right Arm of the Giant.

"**‡****El Directo!****‡** (The Direct/One Strike of the Giant)" Natsu shouted. He release a stream of fire from his mouth and towards the enemy.

BOOOOOOOM!

A massive explosion happened.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? ARE YOU FROM KUMO?" One of the sound nin said and Chad was always a quiet man.

"It doesn't matter where I from, and I will protect everyone those the love one's never died." Chad said before he cocked his fist and charges at the enemies.

**==With Uryuu==**

"**‡****Genrai Kojaku!****‡**" Gray shouted as he fires a numerals of reishi arrows from his bow and shoots it towards the enemy.

"WHAT THE FUC-"

*Shink!* *Shink!* *Shink!* *Shink!* *Shink!* *Shink!* *Shink!* *Shink!* *Shink!* *Shink!* *Shink!*

One by one, Uryuu shoots the enemy with his spirit bow. Then the Konoha nins appeared in the scene and they saw Uryuu with his quincy uniform dominating the enemies.

"Who the hell is that guy?" One of the konoha nins said. Uryuu heard them and turn his attention towards the Konoha nins.

"Excuse me! Instead of talking over there. Help me!" Uryuu shouted, snapping thoughts of the Konoha nins and nodded at him before charging at the enemies. Inoichi stops in besides Uryuu looks at him.

"Who are you and why are you helping us?" Inoichi asked with his eyes narrowed.

"I'm Uryuu Ishida and Naruto told me to help defend the village." Uryu stated and Inoichi was shock in hearing this, since he was told by Ino that meeting one of Naruto's friends. Before Inoichi could ask for more information. Uryuu left him and charges at enemy with his bow is still manifest.

"Sensei!?" Uryuu heard his student's voice and then Sasuke appeared with Flying Screen Step. "Naruto-senpai informed me to assist you." Which made the Quincy nodded for understand. Then Sasuke drew his swords on each hand and teeth.

**==With Rukia==**

"Take her down, she's just a woman!" One the sand nin shouted and Rukia glares at them.

"You're gonna regret that." Rukia said with smirk on her face as she made ahlef hand signed which amde the enemy shinobi of she'll use kind of jutsu.

"****‡**Hado #73. Soren Sokatsui!****‡**" Rukia shouted as released a powerful highest-level hado and all of them were getting shock and soon most of them are all were knock out cold.

"Well that was easy!" Rukia chirped happily while the remaining enemies where shock in what they witness and now were scared of the woman when suddenly reinforcement has arrived.

"What the hell happened here?" One of the leaders of the group asked.

"I-I-It's was h-h-her..." one of the sound nin pointed at Cana.

"KILL HER!" The leader ordered. All them let out a war cry and charges at Rukia, before she'll drwn her sword, called her namde and was about to attack again.

"**{Scatter: Senbonzakura!}**" Suddenly a numerous of cherry blossoms passed through Rukia and hits the enemy, sending them flying to several trees with several cuts. Rukia was surprise what just transpired. She turns around and saw her brother Byakura in his shikai stated, and towards her.

"You really didn't need to help me you know, Brother." Rukia said and Byakuya remained his expression.

"Blame Naruto-taicho, he informed Sasuke to told me to help you." Byakuya said and soon more enemies started coming towards them. Both adopted siblings look at each other and nodded at each other before charging at the enemy with their zanpakuto or kido ready.

**==With Lee and Yakumo==**

"I got you covered, Lee-kun!" Yakumo shouted as she saw Lee fighting one of the sounds nins with Brute strength. Since she maybe a learned taijutsu? Since her rank is genin since she need to improved from her condition. As she made a several of hand seals.

"Hey there little girl." A voice said and Yakumo turns around and her eyes widen in horror as she saw few sound nins approaching her.

"LLLLEEEEEEE-KUN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Lee stops their fighting and his eyes widen in horror when he heard that voice.

"YAKUMO-CHAN!" Lee shouted as they rushes to where Yakumo was fighting, since he was her sparring partner and,,,her girlfriend-to-be. She arrived in the area in a few seconds and the next thing he saw was a sound nin was restrained her. As everything went froze like time is stopped itself.

'Unleashes my power...' A voice came in Lee's head.

_'Who are you?'_ Lee demanded.

'I am the one who possessed my power within.' A voice replied.

_'You mean...this is my inner-power that Kisuke-san talking about?'_ Lee confirmed.

_'Correction...if you want to save your love one's?'_ A voice asked, which made Lee mentally nodded.

_'Good, and now...you can call me...'_

"**{****Sanshō̄o!}**(Salamander)" Lee called as his arms was ignited with flames, as the flames fades, which made Lee's eyes widen of his new weapons? That proves himself that he wants to be the best taijutsu without nin and genjutsu? Which he had it now his new found power. He's now new weapons in hand-to-hand combat is; A Red Crimson Gauntlets with tan fingerless gloves with orbs on pads. **(AN: Think Fable Journey, Gauntlet of Fire.)**

'Sanshō̄o-san? This is the power of what you spoken?' Lee thought with amazed.

'Yes, this is my**Honō no kago-te** (Gauntlets of Flames)?' Sanshoo said. 'Then I will gave you information about to use those arsenals.' Which cause Lee flinch that he had the knowledge of the gauntlet.

_'Thank you, Sanshoo-san.'_ Lee gratitude.

'Anytime, buddy.' Sanshoo replied. 'But you can call me 'Ace'.'

As before the time continues, then with Lee made his goken stance. "YOSH! I will protect my precious one's and for Yakumo-chan with my FLAMES OF YOUTH!" As he pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at two man that restraint Yakumo like guns, Lee's turns his fingertips into flames and yelled.

"******‡****Higan!********‡**** **(Fire Gun)" He shoots bullets made of fire from them.

Now both the enemy nins were hit by the flaming bullets, as they collapse and the oto-nins saw Lee wielding gauntlets.

Then Lee fires multiple bullets continuously, when its done, Yakumo saw Lee with his gauntlets, as she went to him and said.

"When did you get thosse gauntlets?" She asked.

"Ace-san gave me the flames to save you." Lee replied, which without off guard, Yakumo jumps him then spread her arms then kiss him on his lips with passion, which cause Lee's surprised of sudden action, when they part out to catch their breath, as Yakumo declared in confessed.

"I love you." That made Lee surprised about Yakumo's confession.

"Really?" Lee exclaimed.

Yakumo nodded. "Yes, since I was lay my eyes on you since Naruto-san help me on my condition." She explained. "And then Gai-sensei recommended have you as my tutor in taijutsu, so...that's how I was fell in love with you."

"REALLY?" Lee exclaimed excited.

"Yes." Yakumo replied. "But the date has to wait after to evacuate the civilians."

"YOSH!" Lee exclaimed, as he is on the battle stance behind Yakumo. "I will never hold my back until I will died to protect my hime with my flames of youth brighter!"

"That's the spirit, Lee!" Yakumo encourage Lee, then she made a several hand seals. "You will cover me, until I will cast a genjutsu on each of the Oto or Suna with my high level genjutsu, and then you knock them out!"

"HAI, MY YAKUMO-CHAN!" Lee replied, now he charges at the enemy with his new power gauntlets. As he cocked bakc his fist until his gauntlet's powers with his fist ignited into flames then yelled.

"****‡******Hiken!********‡**** **(Fire Fist)" Lee exclaimed and launches it as a column of fire at his enemy.

**==Inside the Barrier==**

"My, my when Gaara did his thing, I was planning on stealing Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun…" The fake Kazekage said. "But it seems that I cannot have everything go my way."

At the mention of her son, Kushina began to growl and took a step forward, only to be stopped by Jiraiya and Tsunade who shook their head, telling her not to.

"I see, so I was right, you're after not only Konoha, but Sasuke '_and_' Naruto." The retired Sandaime said calmly.

"Do you actually believe that Konoha is that important?" The imposter Kage asked. "It' a pity Gaara was not able to transform when it was time, since Sasuke-kun defeat him, you could've all seen something very interesting. But still…it matters little, since your ignorance has finally driven the finally nail into Konoha's coffin and I have won."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" Jiraiya retorted angrily.

"Indeed, we do not know the results of something until the very end...Also Naruto-kun informed me about this..." The Sandaime added. "I believe taught you that…Orochimaru."

After the Retired Hokage said his named, the former Sannin just smirked behind his mask and used his one free hand to pull of his mask and false face, revealing himself. "So good to see you too, Jiraiya-kun, Tsunade, Minato-kun, Kushina, Sarutobi-sensei."

_'I knew it!'_ Jiraiya and Tsunade both thought together as they both glared at their former team-mate.

"You finally reveal yourself Orochimaru." Minato said as he glares at him. With him were the Kages, Jiraiya, Kushina and Itachi.

Orochimaru was standing in front of them with a smirk on his face.

"I knew this day one come..." The Sandaime said sadly before staring directly into Orochimaru's eyes. "But…just because I have gotten old, doesn't mean that you can take my head so easily.

"You tell him old man!" said Jiraiya as he prepared to fight.

"If you want Sensei's and Minato's life you'll have to go through us first!" said Tsunade with a fiery determination as she too prepared for battle.

"Yeah, what she said!" Kushina exclaimed, before she drew her sword. When her hands begun to shake since she didn't want to overdo herself.

"Kukuku, oh I had every intention of doing so my dear Tsunade, Kushina." Orochimaru replied with sinister smirk, where he then brought up his kunai and licked it with his long tongue. "And no matter how much you resist it will change nothing as you will all die here today…together."

**==At the others were in the Barrier==**

"Orochimaru!" The Nadeshiko Leader gasped in shock, who was standing just saw him inside the purple barrier. With her kunoichi bodyguards behind Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"The infamous Nuke-nin." Kitsuchi in surprise.

"I never thought the traitor of Konoha would be here." Roshi comment.

"So, the snake reveals itself." Onoki stated. _'Good, we will wait for the signal, then Konoha shall fall.'_

"So all this time, it was Orochimaru pretending to be the Kazekage." The Raikage said out loud. _'I knew there was something off about him.'_

"But what happened to the Yondaime Kazekage-sama?" C asked.

"Who knows." replied Darui, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"Hokage-sama, what's going on?" Sayaki asked.

"Orochimaru is invading Konoha." Jiraiya said and the Kages and kunoichi leader were surprised in hearing this.

"Kaa-sama!" Shizuka shouted, who finally was out from the recovery room and was outside the barrier.

"Raikage-sama!" Yugito shouted as she landed just in front of the Barrier.

"Tsuchikage-sama!"

"Hokage-sama!"

"Sayaki-ojosama!"

Soon the bodyguards and some of the ANBU members landed in front of the barrier.

"Too bad they can't enter the barrier kukukuku..." Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face. Everyone glares at him and Orochimaru did some hand signs and Hiruzen eyes widen in shock.

"Those hand seals…It can't be!" Hiruzen said in shock look on his face and hoping that his eyes were only deceiving him. Orochimaru just let out a creepy laugh.

"Today is the day where Konoha will fall and I will take the pleasure in killing all of the Kages and my old teammate." Orochimaru said before he claps his hand together. "******‡****Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei.******‡**** (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)"

Soon several coffins appeared in front of him and soon they were opened and everyone eyes widen in shock on who they saw walk out from the coffins.

"Shodaime-sama! Nidaime-sama!" Minato said with shock voice as he saw the first and second hokage walk out from the coffin.

"Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei." Hiruzen said with shock voice, surprise in seeing his old senseis again.

"Nawaki, Dan," Tsunade said with shock voice in seeing her little brother and lover. Along with Jiraiya.

"Mito-sama!" Kushina said with shock look on her face, also Tsukiko while hiding clenches her fist of she saw her sister-figure in edo tensei.

"Mu-sensei!" Onoki said with shock voice in seeing his master again.

"Oyaji!?" 'A' said with shock look on his, he saw the third raikage, who was his father standing several feet away from him.

The people who were outside the barrier were shock in seeing those people again and angered at what Orochimaru did.

"Kukuku, this is going to so enjoyable." Orochimaru said with a sadistic smirk on his face before he summoned several clones and place a tag on the back of their head.

"YOU BASTARD!" One of the ANBU members said as he tried entering the barrier but once he made contact with the barrier his body was covered with flames and immediately his teammates use a water jutsu to remove the flames.

"Kukuku, I wouldn't touch the barrier if I were you unless you want to be burn alive." Orochimaru said. Soon the people outside the barrier were cursing him.

"Kaa-sama!" Shizuka shouted, wanting to help her mother.

"OROCHIMARU, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" 'A' shouted before he uses his lightning armor and charges at Orochimaru. He appeared in front of Orochimaru with his fist ready when suddenly his fist was stop. Turned his attention to who stop him only to see the third Raikage in front of him.

Before 'A' could do any reactions. The third Raikage immediately delivered a punch straight to A face sending him flying towards the purple barrier.

"A/RAIKAGE-SAMA!" Everybody shouted as they saw 'A' was about to crash to the wall when suddenly a two voice came in.

"********‡******Mokuton: ****Ryōsoku Hashira****!**********‡****** **(Wood Release: Two Side Pillars)**/**********‡******Bakudō #37. Tsuriboshi!**********‡****** **(Suspending Star)"

Then a tall wooden pillars appeared then a ball of blue energy which fires out six ropes from its center. As the ropes attach themselves to the pillars, the energy in the center solidifies into a flat elastic-like cushion, was able to catch and stops him from crashing to the purple barrier.

"*Sigh* For a Kage, you sure stupid enough to charge reckless towards the enemy." A voice said and everyone looks up to know who was that voice and they saw Naruto was floating in the air along with a kage bunshin.

**(Bleach - Final Getsuga Tensho Theme - Starts)**

"SOCHI/NARUTO!" Kushina, Minato, Tsuande and Jiraiya said happily and Naruto while in Bankai state approaches 'A', who was now recovering from the sudden impact. But Kushina saw her grandmother's sword strapped on his back that which made Kushina surprised of how Naruto is really took Izayoi.

"Next time think before you act Raikage-san." Naruto said with a bored tone as the cushion-bakudo disappeared. 'A' glares at Naruto.

"Shut up gaki!" A said to him and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Stupid prideful idiot." Naruto muttered but A heard him and glares at the orange blond again. "But I owned you as well."

"I dare you to say that again, gaki!" 'A' said angrily at him and Naruto just look at him with bored look on his face.

"I said that you are a-one moment please." Naruto said before he turns to his right and saw the Third Raikage charging towards him. He was about to deliver a blow to Naruto with his fist, aiming at the face.

GRAB!

Naruto easily caught the Third Raikage attack. Everyone eyes widen in shock in what they saw and Naruto started to release his reiatsu rose, causing everything around him to shake violently.

Everyone was soon on their knees because of Naruto's lack-red breiatsu intense. Everyone was looking at the orange-blond sage and was thinking what kind of power that Naruto holds (except for Hiruzen).

Suddenly Naruto lift his black katana, and place a pommel of the blade on the Third Raikage's forehead.

"********‡**********Konsō**...********‡******** (Soul Burial)" Naruto whisper and soon the Third Raikage body started to glow white and soon everybody saw that the Third Raikage body starting to disintegrated, as they saw . Soon the body was completely gone and everyone were looking at Naruto with wide eyes. Then it reveals to be his father, Raisen wearign a white robes, which made eyes widen, as Naruto whispered him on his ear for who responsible of the death of his nephew and cause the Hachibi's rampage. Which made the former Raikage in soul, then bight light glows then it fades into a butterfly.

"W-W-What just happened?" Jiraiya stuttered. He shock in what just transpired. Everyone was looking at Naruto with wide eyes and the orange-blond visored/Rinnegan user just ignored them. Now Naruto's reiatsu begun to raised to increases in full strength.

"Orochimaru..." Naruto called and this cause to snap out from their shock and look at the irabnge0highlighed blond with his Rinnegan active. "By the orders of Shinigami. You are sentence to death." Naruto said with cold tone. Everyone surprised at hearing this while Orochimaru just sneered at him.

"Like you could do it Naruto-kun. I'm OROCHIMARU. I'M IMMORTAL!" Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face.

"Then let's see you could back up those words, TEME!" Naruto said as his both chakra and reiatsu increases. He charges towards Orochimaru and soon the Kages along with Jiraiya, Kushina and Hiruzen charges towards Orochimaru and his undead army.

The battle of the living and the undead is about to begin.

**(Bleach - Final Getsuga Tensho Theme - Ended)**

**Chapter 29 Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: The reason of why I update list to techniques of the characters, so the New Techniques will be added and you knew the jutsus from the wiki.)<strong>

**~~Naruto's Techniques~~**

**Denharei** (_Electric Blade Zero_) (New Technique of Dragon King Saber) (C-Rank)- sends a small yellow spinning crescent wave slash from his saber that homes on opponents.**  
><strong>

**Sentsuizan **(Spinning Crasher Slash) - performs an airborne version of Shippuuga that shakes the area when it makes contact with the ground. Unlike Shippuuga which goes forward, this technique lets wielder fly diagonally downwards instead.

**Hyouton: ****Dai Fubuki-dama!**(Great Blizzard Ball) (A-Rank) - It shots a burst of ice crystal is about the size as the Katon: Gōenkyū (Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball), that a allows to freezes opponents into a ice crystal that results to cause a victims frostbite. - My fanmade jutsu.

**~~Sasuke's Techniques~~**

Taka Nami, 72-pound ho, 108-pounch ho, Ichi and Ni Gorilla, **Nigori-Zake, Raikiri,  
><strong>

**~~Lee's New Techniques and new Weapon~~**

**Sanshō̄o; ****Honō no kago-te** (Salamander, The Gauntlets of Flames) - It's a fire-base weapons wileded by Lee when he awoken his inner powers like Chad, as a Full bring.

Creature Form: Salamander

Previous Life: Ace

**Techniques**

**Kagero** (Heat Haze) - The practitioner shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand.

**Hiken **(Fire Fist) - The practitioner turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target.

**Higan **(Fire Gun) - THe practitionerp ointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Ace turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire from them.

**Enkai **(Flame Commandment) - The practitioner amasses a large amount of flames around his body (usually by first swinging his outstretched hand around him, summoning the flames) in preparation for an attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 Completed<strong>

******Date:**** **10/11/2013/2:58am - Updated: 10/11/2014/3:19am******  
><strong>****

****That's that, since I inspire a lines from my favorite story since I inspired Lee's new powers and techniques to had Ace from One Piece since he died or execute by the Magna Fruit user. Since I will come up another one and then inspired more or less. Also it take a while for come up an idea, so if I don't mind about some lines. Please Review and don't forgeted.****


	31. Chapter 30: Invasion P1&Awaken of Prime

Chapter 30: Invasion Part 1: Awaken of Primes and Snake's Death

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story / Space/Time Dimensional

_The Ancient Race of the stars will shall rise from its slumber, The Times of Ages of wisdom, And the snake's death will be the end_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will add a another Xover if that's okay for at least that Just like the NarutoxSAO Xover called "Naruto The Warrior of Hope" By Shadow Knight Destroyer? The Author of "Lightning Soul Reaper" Story.<strong>

**AN2: WHY THERE IS SO MANY NARUTO PAIRED WITH HINATA!? IT WAS COMPLETELY ANNOYING SINCE MANY STORIES HAS THE SAME PAIRED? HINATA WAS A COMPLETELY A STALKER FOR STALKING NARUTO FOR NO REASON!**

**AN3: So many Anti-Hinata fans were not interesting, since the reason I also love Naruto and Sakura paired is they are also like Minato and Kushina. But I agreed with bradw316. Bankai777 likes it, a little. emilbootanimefreak just a bit, since he review in chapter 2. Non-user Naruhina Hater as well. Uchiha Indra as well.**

**AN4: I got permission from Reborn 123. He allow me to borrow his lines of what "ShaDoWrAVen15" suggesting. There is more...? I will come up some more lines from Hagoromo Otsutsuki's Journel Codex I was working on to completed. And then a Hidden Secrets from each pages. Next I decide to added some location link from the youtube so that will do.**

* * *

><p>Additional Grammer - Words (Echo)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously - Recap)<strong>

_"W-W-What just happened?" Jiraiya stuttered. He shock in what just transpired. Everyone was looking at Naruto with wide eyes and the orange-blond visored/Rinnegan user just ignored them. Now Naruto's reiatsu begun to raised to increases in full strength._

_"Orochimaru..." Naruto called and this cause to snap out from their shock and look at the orange-highlighed blond with his Rinnegan active. "By the orders of Shinigami. You are sentence to death." Naruto said with cold tone. Everyone surprised at hearing this while Orochimaru just sneered at him._

_"Like you could do it Naruto-kun. I'm OROCHIMARU. I'M IMMORTAL!" Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face._

_"Then let's see you could back up those words, TEME!" Naruto said as his both chakra and reiatsu increases. He charges towards Orochimaru and soon the Kages along with Jiraiya, Kushina and Hiruzen charges towards Orochimaru and his undead army._

_The battle of the living and the undead is about to begin._

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Starts)<strong>

**==With Naruto's Blood Clone==**

As Naruto (Clone) were jumping through the forest for finding someone to defend Konoha. With combine with free running and chakra enhanced. Since he remember the dream from the original came in.

_'I know he was there.'_ Naruto (Clone) thought. _'Since I know those dreams from them that boss was talking about.'_

**==Flashback Started==**

_Naruto (Original) was sleeping with her lover, after the few days until the finals, since they do another making 'love' until they finish. As they been sleeping...without their clothes on cover themselves with sheet, while Sakura was resting her head on his chest, while Naruto resting Sakura's head, smelling her scent. Then suddenly he dreaming something, during he was seven...but it was different._

**_==At the Dreamscape==_**

_**(Transformers: ROTF - The Matrix of Leadership - Starts)**_

_Naruto eyes openly blink and look around, he was surrounding a terrain with tall stone pillars and the light shines like a sun. In a vision-like state. "We're am I? (Where am I?)" He wondering. "Did I came back in mindscape? (Did I came back in mindscape?)"_

_"We have been expecting you...and watching you..." A voice came in Naruto's dream before he cover himself from the raze of light. "A long, long time."_

_As he saw a tall figure that size as a giant came in followed by another which and another voice came in. "Naruto Kurosaki, Hagoromo's reincarnation, we watch you with courage and with sacrifice, the virtues of a leader, we saw it everything about your burden, and we saw you save many lives," As the six tall surrounds Naruto with a curious look. "A leader worthy of our secret."_

_"Who are you?" Naruto asked._

_"We are the Seven Primes?" Prime #3 said._

_"Minus 1? Since one of our own betrayed us." Prime #2 added._

_"We are the one's who allied Hagoromo to defeat his foes and the abomination of the Ten-tail beast." Prime #1 explained which made Naruto surprised of they are one's allied his past life._

_"And also he give us some energy source for our races resources." Prime #4 added._

_Naruto was stunned and speechless about the Primes that were allies of his past life. But being the reincarnation of Sage of the Six Paths. _

_"So...why am I here?" Naruto asked._

_"We're calling you from the disaster from the Prophecy...since the Gods told use about this." Prime #6 said._

_"What is about?" Naruto asked._

_"There will be a war Naruto, a war where all the human will surely be enslaved. Like battle against the 2 fractions in our homeworld." Prime #2 explained and Naruto was surprise at hearing this and observes in what's going to happen._

_"The sisters of fate told Kami then us to informed you that a war will happen in the Elemental nation and only the three Child prophecy can save the ninja world. You are one of the Child prophecy." Prime #6 explained. "But the other is your love one, Sakura Haruno, the wife of Hagoromo, Kagome."_

_"And who is the third one?" Naruto asked._

_"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto eyes widen in hearing his student's name. "He is the other child prophecy. He is the reincarnation of Hamura who is the brother of the Sage of the Six Path or Hagoromo Otsutsuki. While you Naruto is the Reincarnation of the brother of Hamura who is Hagoromo, is you." Prime #4 stated and Naruto eyes widen in hearing this. He knew the story about Rikudou Sennin, his brother and his wife._

_"Wait a minute when will the war happen in the elemental nation?" Naruto asked the primes and one of them had serious look on her face._

_"The sisters of fate said within 3 years in the time of the elemental nation." Prime #1 explained and Naruto was surprise in hearing this._

_"Wait Seven Primes, you said that war will happen within 3 years in the Shinobi world then why do you need me there now?" Naruto asked._

_"It's because an invasion in Konoha will happen and the Gods need you to make sure that Konoha wins the invasion. Because the man name Orochimaru targets Minato Namikaze and wants to kill him along with Orochimaru old teacher Hiruzen Sarutobi." Prime #1 explained and Naruto eyes widen in hearing this. Since he heard some events from his (Adopted) parents. And even his grandfather-figure._

_"So all you want me to do is stop Orochimaru invasion?" Naruto asked and The Primes nodded at him._

_"Yes and we want you when the war will happen. Consider this as a small request from the gods besides Primus."__ Prime #6 said and Naruto was quiet and was thinking this carefully while they were waiting for Naruto answered._

_"Will you accept this responsibility, Naruto Kurosaki?"  
><em>

_Naruto looks at seven primes and said "I will. And I'll do it. I'll will protect the elemental nation and stop the invasion." Everyone look at him with surprised look on their faces._

_"A wise choice." Prime #6 said._**  
><strong>

_"Line of Primes has fallen, since our last descendant join the All Spark." Prime #1 declared. "Yet hope still remains. We are offering you sparks that we harvest the wisdom. Since Hagoromo implanted the fragments for the apple."_

_As the large orb of light glows front of Naruto, now the cavity within, Naruto eyes widened in awe as he saw a hollow golden sphere with a blue crystalline core and a grey handle on each side. Seeing the shining crystal within, Naruto was almost mesmerized by the light as he felt soothed by it. Acting on instinct, Naruto drew himself closer to the kneeling Autobot in an attempt to reach out for the relic known as..._

_"Behold the Matrix the of Leadership."_ _The 7 seven Primes unison._ **_(AN: Think The War of Cybertron Matrix of Leadership.)_**

_"The Matrix of Leadership is a artifact that carries the wisdom of ages, it is earned to be the Prime." Prime #1 said. "You will met Optimus soon, when he sensed the matrix."_

_"I will keep that in mind." Naruto replied. "But why me to pick me?"_

_"It's because our first human bare the Matrix is Hagoromo," Prime #4 replied, which made Naruto nodded.__  
><em>

_"Thank you, Seven Prime. I will not let you down." Naruto declared. "And I will fulfilled my destiny."_

_ Smiling on the primes face, The Prime #1 said, "Well-spoken, young one." Taking the Matrix from his hand, Then The Prime #1 push it towards Naruto to reach as he spoke, "Till' all are one!"_

_ Everyone, even the Primes despite being incapable of breathing, held their collective breaths as Naruto reached out to touch the blue crystal, hesitating in fear that his touch would mar or even desecrate the obviously holy relic, before finally touching it tenderly as he spoke, "Till' all are one!"_

_As Naruto levitates him in the air until the Matrix turns into a orb then it floats towards to his chest._

_**(Transformers: ROTF - The Matrix of Leadership - Ended)**_

_Suddenly, the Matrix of Leadership exploded in a burst of blue light, Naruto idly wondered if this was what heaven felt like as his very soul felt whole, as though all the hurt and loneliness it had suffered had somehow been healed. Naruto was so enraptured by the feeling of wholeness in his soul that he never noticed his body changing, transforming._

_ Although almost blinded by the light everyone could see the his body changing and even their colours as they moved and shifted along his body. Bathed in the same light, Naruto felt thrilled, calmed, and humbled all at once as they now understood what it truly means to be a bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, to become a true Prime…_

****_==Scene Change in Outside of the Dream==_****

_"This feeling...It has seems the Primes chose the bearer of the Matrix...although... It has to been... The Primes' first human to bare the Matrix of Leadership to the next." A ___very stern and serious voice. "I better head to the bridge to set course, and intercept the beacon of the Matrix. And then ran some records from Iacon of what my ancestors about having a first human to be the Prime."__

_**==Scene Change==**_

_Naruto's chest begun to glow that locates in his heart on the bed besides Sakura._

**==Back at the Dreamscape==**

_By the time the light had died down, the entire clearing was surrounded by Primes. They saw a sight which amazed them, especially those that knew of Naruto's new state of form._

_Standing before the 7 Primes as the Ancient race calmly. However, unlike before, the orange-blond was somehow converted into transcend, or at least partially so as his chest, upper back, lower spine, hips, groin, shoulders, forearms and lower legs were covered in red-blue metallic plates.  
><em>

_As for the rest of his body other than his head and neck, the boy was covered in what appeared to be some sort of grey full bodysuit. Running along the covered portions of his body were glowing-red lines which pulsed with energy within like a heartbeat. His upper torso is covered by a sectioned segmented chest plate, light-colored sharp ridges on the helmet and the inclusion of a red crystal where the wearer's square-like protrusions were. The colors is Red on his chest, blue is helmet and large rounded covering legs, his arms were flaming pattern (Think Megaman X's armor combine with Optimus Prime's color). And a small "backpack" device is also added with a hilt strap in the backpack. But the last thing he had bond the Matrix is, he has thousands of knowledge withing his head.  
><em>

_Opening his eyes, to reveal glowing pale-blue pupils, Naruto smiled at 7 Primes and said, "Thank you, for believing in me, Seven Primes."_

_ Smiling in return, The Primes replied, "You are most welcome, Naruto Kurosaki."_

_"Since with your body is reformatted into part machine within you." __The Prime stated._

_Naruto was speechless about his body change into a mechanical being. Since he knew the Asura Path is also Path Mechanical._

_"But know this... The seeds of the future lied buried in the past. To unleash the warrior within,,,You must tame the beast without...seeking balance, Naruto Kurosaki."_

_"It is, and always has been, your destiny."_

_As the flash of light glows in bright. But everything go black.,,_

_**==Dreamscape Ended==**_

_Naruto eyes snapped open with Sakura still resting on his chest, the last thing he was dreaming about meeting the Primes then bare the Matrix of leadership. _**_(AN: I made Naruto to have Techno-organic like the TF: Beast Machines.)_**

_As Naruto saw his chest glows that means it was real. But his he lied down his head back into the pillow then before closing his eyes, then snapped his eyes and saw a memories of Hagoromo about a gigantic humanoid is about the size as a tallest mountain._ _But there is a single word that came out in his mouth? With a word..._

_"Metroplex..." Naruto whispered. Then he return to drift back to sleep. _**_(AN: I will announces the names of the Primes.)_**

**==Flashback Ended==**

As Naruto knew about this, since he know the location about his comrades of Hagoromo were from another worlds, that it was beyond the stars, so he needs to find them and then to save Konoha,

**"NARUTO KUROSAKI ! ! !"**

As Naruto stopped then look into the distance as they saw a giant sand raccoon-dog stomping through the city.

Naruto shook his head, "Damn… Somebody has to go stop him, I have to do it myself. until Boss done this 'errand'."

/_'Are you insane Naruto? Sasuke may have won when he was small, but look at that thing! It'll crush anyone like an ant.'_/ Hakuto suggested. /_'And besides, you're strong but that thing is a monster.'_/

Naruto sighed, "He might be a monster, but he's more then his suffer if he keep bloodlust. That's the reason that I have to fight him, because I'm the only one who can do it and win. And stop his pain from happening."

Shikamaru groaned, "Naruto as troublesome as it would be to stay and try to fight that thing we're not letting you stay to do it yourself. We can't back down just because that thing is huge."

Hakuto (Hollow Naruto) suggested. /_'That guy is way too much of a psychopath. He was crazy as hell before he turned into his mini-demon during the match against Sasuke, I don't want to even think about his state of mind now.'_/

Naruto sighed, then create a several hand-seals, and said. "**‡****Mokuton: Moku Bunshin!****‡**"

Now Naruto create a wood version of Naruto, as he glance at his clone and ordered. "Distract him for long enough for new ally." Which made the clone nod for replied.

As Naruto-wood clone jumped off to engage Gaara's Shukaku form. Then the blood clone on a different direction.

**==Outsides the Village==**

Currently hidden just outside Konohagakure (Hidden Leaves) a small army made up of hundreds of Suna and Oto Shinobi waited for the signal that would begin their attack, when they heard from Kabuto. They will follow up until Gaara is release his Bijuu on his unstable state.

For the past few hours the small army of Shinobi stayed hidden in the forestry that surrounded Konoha. It had of course not been easy due to the large number of ANBU patrols that nearly discovered some of the Shinobi teams.

It was made even harder due to the long wait as many Shinobi were feeling anxious for the battle to being and could barely stand waiting. Some had even begun to worry that their attack had been found out and that the Konoha Shinobi were ready for them.

But finally after several hours of waiting the signal had appeared and a large explosion erupted from the Chunin stadium.

Upon seeing the smoke from the arena, the two Shinobi forces went into action and moved towards Konoha.

At the same time in a hidden location in the forest, several Suna and Oto Shinobi surrounded several different summoning circles, (which were placed around Konoha), each with a scroll in their hand.

Once they had gathered the necessary amount of Chakra, and had each done the necessary hands-seals. They quickly slammed their hands on the ground and cried out "****‡**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!**‡** (Summoning Technique)" After which an explosion erupted and a large cloud of smoke appeared.

**==At Konoha's Outer Wall (Minutes before the signal from Gaara's released)==**

Currently standing station on one of the lookout towers on the wall, two board looking Chunin stood guard. Every now and again the two Chunin would turn in the direction of the stadium with longing looks, especially whenever they heard the loud cheers of the audience.

The first Chunin was of average height and had short brown shoulder length hair that helped frame his face. He wore the standard green flak jacket and uniform of a typically Konoha-nin and wore his headband around his head like most Shinobi.

The second Chunin was a middle age man, with brown eyes, short, brown spiky hair and beard. Like his counterpart, his attire consisted of the standard Konoha Shinobi uniform.

"Man we've got to be the two unluckiest guys in Konoha to be posted on guard duty today." moaned the younger of the two Chunin. "I really wanted to see the Chunin exam."

"Don't complain there be another one in six months' time." The bearded Chunin replied. "You'll have plenty of other chances to watch them then."

"Yeah but this time Naruto Kurosaki and the Uchiha Head's youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke are participating." The first Chunin answered. "When will I ever get another chance to see a match like that. I've even heard that a heiress of the Namikaze Clan and Hokage-sama's daughter, who is said to be really gifted is in it, as well as some of the most talented Genin in Kumo, Iwa and Suna."

"Seriously?" The bearded man asked aid in surprise.

"Seriously, and my money is on that the finals will end with the Kurosaki Head and the Uchiha heir facing off against one another." The younger Chunin said. "The match of the decade…and I'm missing it, I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life."

**(Enter Naruto OST - Heavy Violence)**

Before the elder Chunin could even reply to his friend's statement the two Chunin suddenly heard a large explosion coming from the stadium.

"What the…?" said the younger Chunin said in surprise as he turned in the direction of the stadium.

"It came from the stadium, something must be happening" said the bearded Chunin, but before his partner could even respond to this. The two Chunin felt another explosion coming from outside the village.

When the Chunin turned and looked in the direction from where the explosion came from, they saw a large cloud of smoke in the distance.

Seconds later, a giant three headed snake appeared out of the smoke and quickly made it way towards them.

"Giant Snakes!" the younger Chunin shouted in surprise when he saw the three headed summons. Then they saw a giant raccoon-dog before. "And Tanuki!"

"We need to tell the Hokage-sama what is happening now!" The older Chunin said, but before he or his partner could do anything. The Giant Snake reached them and crushed the watchtower with them inside.

After destroying the watchtower the giant three headed Snake made its way inside the village.

This was of course not the only incident, at the same time at different points around the village; three more three headed Snake summons appeared outside the village and broke through the village outer wall.

Naturally upon seeing the giant Snakes, the other Shinobi guards tried to stop the summons from entering their village. But despite their best efforts the Konoha defenders proved no match for the giant reptiles and were instead pushed back themselves.

As the Konoha Shinobi tried to contain the creatures, they soon found themselves under attack by Suna and Oto Shinobi, who were now entering the village in large numbers through the massive holes that the Snakes made when the broke through the wall.

**==In the Stands==**

"It seems they have quite a number of people." Asuma remarked while at the same time glancing worriedly up at his father who was trapped in the barrier._ 'Stay safe Dad.'_

"Tsk, we're careless, they caught us with our pants down." Anko muttered.

"And if that wasn't enough they have the Sandaime-sama hostage, Minato-sama and Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are trapped inside the barrier." Shizune added where she then looked up to where her teacher was. When she looked inside the barrier her eyes widen in shock.

"Everyone look up inside their barrier!"

When the senior Shinobi looked up to the rooftop where the Hokage and the others were, they were shocked to see that the Kazekage was in fact Orochimaru in disguise.

"Orochimaru!" Anko hissed furiously as she did felt the curse seal on her neck burn with pain anymore? Since her brother Naruto freed her from the curse. She gave him a hug then noogie. Since Naruto and Anko had a sibling bond like Itachi.

"Shit!" Mikoto cursed, who knew how bad this would make things.

_'Dad...'_ A worried Asuma thought.

It was then when all the senior Jonin were momentarily distracted by the Kazekage being actually Orochimaru in disguise.

Taken by surprise and unable to do anything, both girls closed in fear of what was to come next. But just as the masked Shinobi were about to pounce down on them, two figures suddenly appeared in front of the girls and slashed both in the chest before pushing them away.

When the two girls opened their eyes, they saw Kakashi and Mikoto standing in front of them, and immediately realized they had protected them from the enemy Shinobi.

"Bastards!" Mikoto hissed after drawing her Katana from its sheath. The Uchiha Matriarch Jonin was already angry over the death of Bear, who had been a friend along with Kushina, and what was happening now. But after seeing the two Oto-nins going after Hinata and her sister Hanabi, she was now livid.

The other Shinobi of course notice Mikoto's fury paired with Kushina, since it was hard not to, given how her bright red hair began to rise up and was moving around like a roaring fire which matched the murderous black-purple aura surrounding her along with Sharingan flares at everything.

_'Oh b__oy, things are going to get messy now. Unlike Kushina-senpai.'_ Kakashi thought, as he knew that look all too well. He first saw it on a mission against a large group of Kumo Shinobi, who had ambushed them, and it was after that battle that people began to refer to Kushina as Aka Shinku (Red Death).

Kakashi was of course not the only one who knew this look, since his subordinate Yamato also knew it, and the last time he saw Mikoto acted like this, things got rather…bloody.

"Karin-chan, Hinata-chan, I think its best that you two stay here and not move." Kakashi said as he looked down at the two girls, and gave them one of his friendly eye-smiles, as if there was nothing wrong_. 'As who knows what will happen now that Mikoto-senpai is like this.'_

**(Enter Naruto OST - Raikiri - Starts)**

After Mikoto and Kakashi saved Hinata and Hanabi from the Oto Shinobi, two dozen more Oto and Suna Shinobi appeared out of the audience, and joined the fake ANBU and the remaining other Oto Shinobi.

At the same time several Konoha Shinobi arrived and joined Mikoto and the others, where the two sides then faced off with one another.

After a moment or so of staring at one another, the battle began with an angry shout from Mikoto who yelled. "KILL THEM ALL!"

"I really hate it when she gets like this." Ichigo said before they leapt forward.

"Speak for yourself…that's music to my ears." Anko retorted with a bloodthirsty grin as she moved forward,

Within seconds the two sides clashed, battling in the air over the unconscious audience members and between the stands at high speed. The battle was of course not easy for the Konoha Shinobi, who had to watch where they were fighting and had to use their Jutsu wisely, for fear off missing an enemy and hitting a civilian.

But despite the complication of having to fight their enemies and protect the civilians at the same time, the Konoha Shinobi proved to be more than a match for their adversaries.

During the battle Mikoto deflected several Shuriken that where throw at her by an Oto-nin with his Katana, while at the same time making sure that they hit no-one.

Once the Shuriken had be dealt with, the jet-black headed Kunoichi swiftly made her way over to the enemy Shinobi before he had time to defend himself and slashed his stomach open. Since with the Uchihas were protect the civilians since they want a second chance for want their reputation back.

After dealing with the Oto-nin, Mikoto glanced behind her and notice another Oto Shinobi, not far from her, standing over a Konoha Chunin preparing to stab him with his Kunai. Since she was trained with Naruto and the twins.

Acting fast Mikoto quickly unselaled her sheathed then quickly sheathed her sword then made a battoujutsu stance, with the few of Oro shinobi is attempt the kill her in slow motion from the result of Sharingan, as Mikoto was taught by Sasuke or Naruto Santoryu before in one month training. Then she whispered. "**‡****Ittoryu...Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho!****‡** (360 Pound Cannon)"

Mikoto slashes her sword by unleashes the strongest version of 36 Pound Cannon, which is presumably 10 times stronger than the original. As the enemies shinobis sent them flying results that they receive cuts and bruises from each body.

After striking the enemy Shinobi with her new kenjutsu technique, Mikoto then threw a follows of shuriken in high speed, with the now dead Oto-nin being hit. She then swung him around a bit before having him crash into another Oto Shinobi who was moving in on Mikito from her right.

Once the Oto-nins had been dealt with, Mikoto looked over to the Konoha-nin, who signaled his thanks to her before re-joining the battle.

But as soon the Konoha-nin left, Kushina found herself surrounded by three more Oto Shinobi, two in front and one behind.

Unafraid Mikto readied her Katana, holding it up with both her hands this time.

Thinking he could catch the woman off guard, the Oto-nin behind Mikoto moved forward and went to stab her in the back with his Kunai. But just as he was about to stab her, Mikoto brought her Katana down and preformed a backwards stab, impaling the masked Shinobi in the stomach.

After seeing Mikoto killing their comrade, the two remaining Sound Shinobi moved on the former ANBU captain.

Seeing this, Mikoto immediately pulled her Katana out of the dead Oto-nin's body and with a series of high speed swords slashes and moves, dealt with the remaining Oto-nins. Who fell to the ground dead within seconds.

As soon the two Oto-nins had been dealt with, Mikoto looked around for any more enemies and said "Whose next?" before jumping forward to find the fake ANBU or more enemies, which ever she found first.

Not far from Mikoto, Asuma was busy battling an Oto-nin and a Suna-nin.

After taking care of the Suna Shinobi, Asuma quickly jumped backwards to avoid a Kunai stab from the Oto-nin he was battling. He then landed on the small railing in front of the stands and preformed three quick hand-seals and fired a short burst of fire from his mouth, hitting the Oto-nins dead on and killing within seconds.

As soon as Asuma had dealt with the Oto-nin, a Suna Kunoichi suddenly appeared above him and threw a Kunai at him.

Before Asuma could do anything, another Kunai appeared and deflected the incoming projectile. After which a third Kunai appeared and hit the Kunoichi in the chest, who then fell to the ground.

When Asuma turned in the direction of the Kunai, he saw that his saviour was none other than Kurenai, who smiled at him after she took out a new Kunai.

"Looks like I own you one Kurenai." Asuma said with a smirk.

"Anytime." the raven haired woman replied with her own smirk before they both of them leapt off to continue battling.

At the same time at another end of the arena, Ichigo was busy dealing with several Suna Shinobi with Zangetsu.

After dealing with his third opponent, a fourth Shinobi appeared behind him and attempted to stab him in the back. But before the Suna-nin could complete the job, he was hit in the back by several Senbon needles.

When Ichigo turned around to look at the now unconscious Shinobi, he suddenly heard someone call out to him.

"Watch your back Ichigo-san."

"I agreed, and case you have some time to learned." Another suggested. "**{Reap: Kazeshini}"**

Looking up, Shuhei saw Shizune standing not far from him, with her sleeves pulled up, revealing her Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher with Shuhei that unleashes his Shikai; the Kazeshini, it was a pair of Kusarigama-like weapons, but it's kinda different then a normal Kusarigama, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain. He swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan. The chains are extendible, giving Hisagi great ranged ability. Many enemy shinobis were obsessed interest about that weapon, since many konoha shinobi kinda weird if each of them will ask the black smiths about re-create a weapon like that, but it was completely unpredictable, which she had used to save Yamato. Then killing an Oto nin struck her behind off-guard then Shuhei struck him with his zanpakuto.

Nodding his thanks, with Shinzue thank him as well, Ichigo was about to say he would, but before he could he and Shizune suddenly heard some manic laughter coming from Ichigo's left (and Shizune's right along with Shuhei).

When they turned to look, they immediately realized the source of the laughter.

The manic laughter came from none other than the former apprentice of Orochimaru. Who was busy killing any Oto-nin who was foolish enough to confront her.

After dodging several flying Kunai, Anko quickly used her **Sen'eijashu** (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) to launch several Snakes from her selves and fired them at two Oto-nins. Who struggled to get the snakes off them, but could not. As the Snakes wrapped themselves around the Oto-nins arms, legs and faces and bit them, paralyzing the two within seconds, allowing the Snakes to quickly finish them off.

When Anko had dealt with the two Oto-nins, three more appeared and charged forward. Undeterred, Anko jumped forward to meet them, where she manuvered past the first one and stabbed him in the back of the neck with her Kunai, killing him instantly.

Once the first Shinobi was dead, Anko quickly pulled out her Kunai from the dead Shinobi's neck and used it to block a Kunai slash from the second Shinobi.

After blocking the attack, Anko then brought up her right leg and kneed the enemy Shinobi hard in the groin, causing him to buckle over in pain.

Showing no mercy to the "_injured_" man, the former apprentice of Orochimaru finished him off with a strong kick to the face. Sending him flying out of the stands and down into the arena below. But as soon as she did this, the purple haired Kunoichi was forced to jump back to avoid several projectiles from the third Sound Shinobi.

As soon as she had finished evading all the projectiles Anko quickly counter with her own Kunai and threw it at the masked Shinobi, hitting square in the head a killing him instantly.

"Hmph, Orochimaru really is scrapping off the barrel if he using trash like this to attack Konoha, I'm just warming up" Anko said to herself before taking out another Kunai and going off to find more victims.

"Looks like someone is having fun?" Shuhei comment after seeing Anko deal with the Oto-nins._ 'Like Kenpachi-taichou.'_ he mentally added.

"Yeah, let's not be left behind." Shizune replied before the two of them took off.

In another part of the stands, Kakashi was busy fighting several Oto Shinobi, while at the same time making sure that Hinata and Hanabi came to no harm.

Soon after Kakashi was joined by Gai, who suddenly appeared and assisted the copy-nin with the enemy Shinobi, using his superior Taijutsu skill to knock them out.

"Good to see you Gai." Kakashi said as he and the green suit wearing man stood back to back to one another.

"You too my friend, I've just sent my adorable students to go help Iruka-san and the other teachers in helping protect the students."

"Good thinking, I was just about to go over and help myself." Mikoto said as she joined the two men.

"Mikoto-senpai I am pleased to see you, before I came here, I spoke to Aoba-san, who told me that the village is under attack by several giant Snakes. Our forces are trying to halt their advance but they are having little effect on the creatures, especially since they also have to deal the large number of Suna and Oto Shinobi who are invading the village."

"Mikoto-senpai, I think it would be best if you were to go out and help them with the Snakes, we can handle the enemy here." Kakashi said, knowing that Mikoto was the best person to deal with the massive summons along with Kushina.

"Right." the raven head replied before taking off.

"Kakashi, I'm worried about the Hokage-sama, but…"

"Let the ANBU deal with that Gai." Kakashi said as he knew they needed to focus on the matter at hand here. "The Hokage-sama won't lose so easily, besides Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are in there with him, so he should be fine."

"I suppose you right." Gai replied, although he couldn't help but still worry for the Kages and the rests.

"I'm game." Shuhei added.

**(Naruto OST - Raikiri - Ended)**

Then there is another maniac laugh that wasn't belong to Anko or Orochimaru, which it was louder, as Shuhei eyes widen of he recognized that laugh. Until the a crash that came from the sky, with a smoke erupts in area.

As the smoke clears as they looked up to see a giant of a man who was wearing an eye patch on his right eye and wore an outfit that looked similar to a samurai's looked down at her with a sadistic smile on his face. And also a little girl is about the same age a Noriko or Konohamaru? She is wearing the same clothes a Shuhei, wearing a Lieutenant badge like Shuhei does. her hair is pink like Sakura, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. Now her hair is flatter and has a cross-bone hair-clip on the left side.

"Well this area is fun." Man said with a dangerous tone.

"You show'em, Kenny." A girl said with a cheerful tone.

"Captain Kenpachi, Lieutenant Yachiru." Shuhei disbelief, with the Konoha shinobi heard from Shuhei that that man it's the captain and the young girl is a lieutenant like Shuhei, which turn the large man attention.

"Oh, it's you." Kenpachi said, seeing the Lt of Squad 9.

"Hey, Shun-shun!" Yachiru greet exclaimed waving at the spiky man, which made Shizune heard about his nickname which made him embarrassed, by rubbing back of his head.

"W-who is this guy?" An enemy shinobi wondered.

"I don't know? It's kill him." As the suna-nin charges straight at the large man with a sword, but without warning,

*SLASHED!*

"AAAHAHHHHHHH!" Which case both Oto and Suna shocked in terrified of how he killed their comrade by gash on his chest with a clean swing, since this man was a coldblooded man.

"Shuhei-kun, who's that?" Shizune asked.

"That's Kenpachi Zaraki, the captain of Squad 11, while I'm the lieutenant of Squad 9." Shuhei explained.

"Man, I like this man with my taste." Anko comment. "I hope I can get to know him better."

"I know, since Squad 11 is also specialized in melee combat and swordsmanship." Shuhei stated. "Since he earned the rank as captain then earned the name as Kenpachi."

"So, Kenpachi is a name?" Asuma asked.

Shuhei shook his head. "It was a title that those served loyalty to the Soul Society."

With Kenpachi was grinned about he attack, until he tell his Lt. "Yachiru, please go with other? I will had some fun." **(AN: You want to know what Lt means? Since many users or many of them did not knew what it means? Lt means Lieutenant.)**

Yachiru salute. "I will Kenny." As she jumped off on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"More importantly...she was good at Infiltration, Detection and Analyzed." Shuhei explained about Squad 11's Lt.

Kurenai was surprised along with the jonins. How could a little girl like her became a shinigami lieutenant in her young age like Kakashi and the rest of his classmates and Itachi.

As Yachiru went to Shuhei and greet. "How you doing, Shun-shun."

"It's great, but we better to continue fight in this invasion." Shuhei said.

"OKAY!" Yachiru cheerful.

"Yachiru." Ichigo called.

"What is it, Icchi?" Which made the jonins chuckle about his nickname.

"Can you got the Harunos for protect my niece." Ichigo said to Yachiro.

"You have a niece?" Yachiro exclamed, which made Ichigo nodded.

"She's with them, she look like Naruto with blond hair with green eyes, okay. They're at the shelter." Ichigo describe.

"Sure, I will remember it!" Yachiro exclaimed cheerful then she shunpo to find her.

**==With Naruto and the Kages==**

As the reanimated shinobis saw their love ones, students, predecessor and relative. Since they are in the defensive forms. With Sarutobi summon Emma to form into his staff. Also Orochimaru's Sound 4 place the Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Formation) before the Invasion has begun. The Sound Four discarded their disguises alongside their master and erected the barrier to prevented anyone from interfering in the battle between their master and them.

With Tsukiko is prepared to reveal herself from the shadows, now's the time to walk out. in the darkness. Until wait for Naruto if he was careless like Ichigo or Naruto...then she will stepped in**.  
><strong>

**==Mu vs Onoki and A==**

"It's been a long time Onoki." Mu said to his student, as the master of Dust Release. Onoki nodded as he was flying the air while A was in his Lighting Armor.

"Yes sensei. It's been a long time." Onoki said and Mu suddenly splint himself into two.

"Now I wanted to see this generations of Kage can do. Onoki! Raikage! Let's begin!" Mu said as he and his clone pulls out their swords that was strapped in their back before charging at the two Kages with great speed.

**==Dan and Nawiki vs Jiraiya and Tsunade==**

"Sorry, Tsunade. I guess I was forced to fight you." Dan said to his lover.

"I agreed, sister. Since Orochimaru-sensei was control me to fight you, since I've died in War after I've running into an explosive trap before Orochimaru-sensei covered me."

"It was Orochimaru?" Tsuande surprised, which made her furious. "Why that damn snake!"

"I was careless, Neechan. I'm sorry." Nawaki apology, before making hand seals. "****‡**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!******‡**** (Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)" He shouted as he shoot a large water sphere towards Jiraiya.

"SHIT!" Jiraiya cursed as he grab Tsunade while she was stunned jumps away to avoid the attack but Dan suddenly appeared behind him and delivered a kick to his back, sending him crashing to the ground along with Tsuande. Jiraiya slowly stands up and wipes the blood in his mouth as he looks at Dan and Nawaki. Then he glance at Tsuande that she was shocked.

"This is going to harder than I thought." Jiraiya said before he did a set of hand seals. Before glancing at Tsuande. "You better snapped out of it, Tsuande."

"******‡****Katon: Endan!******‡**** (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)" Jiraiya shout before he shoots a giant fire towards Nawaki and Dan. The two jumps away to avoid the attack and Jiraiya charges towards Dan and started to fight him into hand to hand combat. Soon Nawaki joins the fight.

**==Naruto, Itachi, Kushina, Minato and Hiruzen vs Mito, Hashirama, Tobirama and Orochimaru==**

"****‡******Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui!******‡**** (Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down)" Naruto shouted as he released a discharge of blue flames towards the four and Orochimaru did a series of hands seals.

"******‡****Doton: Doryūheki!******‡**** (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)" Orochimaru shouted as he created a massive earth wall appeared in front of them and the Lighting hits it causing a huge smoke to happen.

"Stupid snake." Naruto cursed as he saw Orochimaru block his attack. Hashirama, Mito and Tobirama came out from the smoke and started attacking them.

Mito was battling Kushina and Minato while Hiruzen and Itachi were battling Hashirama and Tobirama.

"******‡****Uzumaki-ryu: Uzu buyō!******‡**** (Whirlpool Dance)" Kushina shouted as she did a sequence of slashes towards Mito with great speed but to her surprise. Mito was able to dodge most of the attacks. Then Minato started to throw a barrage of his signature Kunai and surrounds Mito with it before he started appearing around her in yellow flashes. He started attack her in all sides but to his surprise. Mito was able to predict some of his attacks and blocks or dodges it. Only leaving few bruises and cut. Minato and Kushina continue their battle towards Mito.

Hiruzen was battling Tobirama while Itachi was battling Hashirama.

"****‡**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!******‡**** (Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)" Tobirama shoots a series of sphere of water towards Hiruzen. Hiruzen started dodging the attack before charging with his staff ready. Soon the two started to have a fight in close range.

**"******‡****Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu****!********‡**** **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" **Itachi shouted as his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan was activated and shoots a massive fireball towards the first Hokage, since Naruto create a new pair of eyes the results from his Banbutsu Sōzō** (Creation of All Things) **then implanted to create the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan during one month training, since Fugaku doesn't mind if Naruto will preform transplant for his eldest son to had the Final Evolve of The Sharingan. Hashirama saw the massive fireball coming towards him and thrust his hand forwards and the massive fireball was gone. Itachi was surprise in what the first hokage did. It wasn't everyday that you see someone charges at massive fireball straight on and made it disappeared with your bear hands. Itachi saw that Hashirama charges towards him and he immediately pulls out a kunai and charges at the first hokage with his Eternal Mangekyō.

Sharingan blazing at his eyes. "So I wasn't wrong these two are Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage." Itachi said before Mangekyō Sharingan? Since his eyes are are now spinning wheels. **(AN: Think Itachi's Mangekyou and search tachi_s_eternal_mangekyo_by_darkuchiha7 in deviantart.)**

"Mangekyō Sharingan, it's years while I saw it last time. You must be Uchiha." said Hashirama with kind smile .

"Indeed I was Hashirama-sama but not everything change." Itachi said but two Senju's raised eyebrows .

"What do you mean?" Tobirama asked because he hated Uchihas.

"My brother-figure cured the Uchiha with a change of heart since the curse were never passed it to the next." Itachi explained. But Tobirama smiled that on world is next good Uchiha from its clan. "Since Naruto-kun was able to free its curse, til they will never end up like Madara does."

"You mean the blond boy with orange-highlights with a Rinnegan?" Hashirama confirmed, which made Itachi nodded.

"That's right, since he knew the events about the Kyubi Attack thirteen years ago, one of the clan member use a Shringan that control the Kyubi that destroys your village?" Itachi explained, while fighting. "Since Naruto-kun was complete ignored."

"What happened?" Hashirama asked fpr curious.

"I'll tell you senseis, while we were fighting." Hiruzen declared.

**==With Naruto's Blood Clone==**

WIthin Naruto (clone) reach the boarders and he now sense that he is here. And then...Naruto had arrived the location? It was a tallest mountain that the same size as the walls from Sunagakure.

_'He's here...I can feel it...'_ Naruto thought. Now Naruto glancing at the mountain. Now Naruto create kage bunshin to scout the location before activate the doujutsu, but within in few minutes and found the entrance. As Naruto shunpo anad heading where the clone is found the entrance.

**==The Mountain's Entrance==**

As Naruto (clone) arrived, with the kage bunshin was standing waiting for the co-boss. Now he glance at the entrance.

"Is this it?" He asked the bunshin.

"Yes, co-boss. That must be it."

"Good, informed the clones, you'll done for now." Naruto (clone) said.

"Hai!" As the kage bunshin replied and made a seal then poof in smoke to informed the rest.

Now Naruto is entering the cave for awake a comrade from a long slumber. As he reach the end of the path, and saw a huge door that made of metal. Now suddenly a strance light bright that came from the top of the entrance. As the light flashes that it reveal to be a wide beam, that a sweep-like motion scanning the area include Naruto. Once the scan is finish then it off.

Also the door begun to open in both sides. Naruto was surprised about a door just open itself. But Naruto blink then eyes widen of he saw a vision.

**==Naruto's Vision==**

_Naruto saw a vision of a man with a white coat with a larger red Rinnegan-like marking with a pattern of nine red magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. Holding a shakujō just like when Hagoromo wielded, and include Zangetsu on his back. he was standing a Core Chamber._

_"Metroplex...my old friend..." Hagoromo said to the core. "I had come to see you one more time."_

**_"What is it, Hagoromo?"_**_ The Core said._

_"I'm afraid my time has ended." Hagoromo declared._

**_"Why, my friend."_**_ Metroplex asked._

_"It's because I can't live forever anymore...since I became old then I will reunited to my beloved." Sage answered._

**_"So you were able to move on?"_**_ The core asked._

_"Yes, but...you must remain in this slumber if my descendent or reincarnation will reborn until if those if someone had my eyes." Hagoromo instructed and declared. "You shall help others and if my reincarnation is reborn...understand."_

**_"Yes, my old friend. I will assist your reincarnation."_**_ Metroplex said._

_"Thank, my friend...and goodbye." As Hagoromo's last words, now a flash of light shines._

**==Vision Ended==**

As Naruto snapped back into reality of a vision of Hagoromo instructed his gigantic friend. To help the reincarnation of Hagoromo.

"So this is Metroplex..." Naruto muttered stated. As the scanning beam continues scan Naruto, but with the orange-blond activate his Rennigan, until the beam hits his eyes that turns out that 'it' recognized those eyes.

**"You have arrived...Sage of the Six Path..."**

As Naruto begun to enter the chamber.

**(TFoCOST - 09 - The Depths Of Iacon ~ The Heart Of Metroplex - Starts)**

Now Naruto was enter the structure, he was remarkable about those wall and floors were metallic. Now something strange. The halls or corridors is begun to shift that leads to someplace to where it leads.

Withing few hours inside the chamber, many rooms, corridors and halls begun to shift into floors, stairs and pathways. Once Naruto arrived the next chamber. Then there is another door besides Naruto, opened.

*HIISSS*

As Naruto jump down to the next hall, then he saw a door opened right front of him, then it closed itself, as he heard a another door opened and saw it open on his right.

"Whoever you are~! I can feel the your presence through the matrix." Naruto insisted as he was heading to the core. Before the door opens.

As it reveal to be a edged, but now a stairs appeared that allows Naruto to get down, as he is now reach the core. But now a flash of light shines in the core.

Now Naruto take turn then cover his eyes then walk towards the lever before he saw it. As Naruto reach the panel cover from the flash of light.

"I ask you...no, I order you. Help us, in this dire time of need." Naruto offered. Before the lever is appeared, as he grab the lever then slowly pull it down to the end. Then he heard a click then push the handle.

**(TFoCOST - 09 - The Depths Of Iacon ~ The Heart Of Metroplex - Ended)**

As the whole room begun to shift then the core is begun brighter.

**(TFoCOST - 10 - The Colossus Awakens ~ Metroplex Heeds The Call**** - Starts)**

At Outside; The mountain is begun to shake in tremble. As the metallic building is starting to rise, then a hatch is opening. Then a spiral shape hatch is opening it reveal to be a core, now a tall pillars rises, then another hatch that it reveals to be a shoulder cannon like Naruto's Asura; arm cannon. Now the structure is standing tall. Now another 2 red pillars. Then another is reveal on be a giant hand. Then a two black pillars now a shoulder cannons. Then a Head appeared, then eyes glows then a red symbol (Autobot Symbol).

Now a giant step the ground causing a quake. Now a view of Metroplex.** (AN: Think Transformers: FoC Metroplex)**

**"Metroplex heeds the call of the last Prime." **A gigantic human-like machine known as Metroplex, as he raise left hand closed now opened his palm that reveal to be Naruto standing front of the giant.

"Metroplex...has a awoken..." Naruto muttered.

**"Waiting for your orders..."** Metroplex is prepared to fight.

"Metroplex, you must defend my home village of Konoha for all cost!" Naruto ordered to the colossus ally.

**(TFoCOST - 10 - The Colossus Awakens ~ Metroplex Heeds The Call**** - Ended)**

**==At the Barrier - Stadium==**

With Hiruzen's explaination to his senseis about Mito's successor of being the 2nd Jinchuriki and his granddaugther's actions? Hashirama nad his brother Tobirama was completely disappointed about he and his bother's granddaughter's/niece's actions for being unresponsible for being a Uzumaki and a proud Senju.

"I wouldn't thought Tsuna such cruel for abandon a family." Hashirama disappointed. Before he charges at them along with his brother under their control.

"****‡**Shōryū!****‡** (Rising Dragon)" Naruto shouted as his arm change into a the same gauntlet with is fist ignites and stretch towards Orochimaru. The Snake sannin was surprise when saw Naruto hand change into the samge gauntlet during the prelimnaries with Kiba but he quickly snapped out from his shock and dodges the uppercut.

"That was impressive Naruto-kun, you continue to catch my interest and also those weapons. Maybe I should have you as vessel instead." Orochimaru said as he licks his lips. Naruto looks at him with disgust.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way." Naruto said before he extended a blade on his gauntlet appeared besides him and the blade was covered with fire.

"****‡**Bakufū Hadō!****‡** (Blast Wave)" Naruto shouted as he swing the blade horizontal rotating with a massive shockwave of flames towards Orochimaru and the Snake Sannin quickly dodges the attack but Naruto quickly twist body to change his direction towards Orochimaru but the snake was very slippery and was able to dodge another attack. Naruto continues to attack him head on but Orochimaru prove to be a very slippery opponent because he was able to dodge all of the attacks that Naruto was releasing. Half an hour has passed and everyone was still continue fighting their respective opponents but they were started to get tired except for Naruto and Itachi while the undead and Orochimaru wasn't even tired but they manage to leave couple of cuts and bruises but they were being healed immediately.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed before he made a few distance away from Orochimaru. He felt something to his back and saw Minato and Kushina was behind him.

"Mito-sama is very hard to hit. It's like they have endless stamina." Kushina said and soon the Kages, Itachi and Jiraiya were standing besides in a form of a circle as the undead along with Orochimaru surrounded them.

"Kukuku this the end for all of you. FINISH THEM!" Orochimaru ordered and soon the undeads started to release their attack.

"******‡****Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu!******‡**** (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique)" Hashirama shouted as he summon a giant wooden dragon.

"******‡****Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!******‡**** (Water Release: Water Dragon Technique)" Dan and Tobirama shouted as they summon two giant water dragons.

"******‡****Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!******‡**** (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)" Mito shouted as she took a deep breath and release a powerful stream of fire.

"******‡****Raiton: ****Raikyū no**** jutsu!******‡**** (Lightning Releast: Lightning Ball Technique)" Nawaki shouted as he released several ball shape lightning.

"******‡****Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!******‡**** (Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique)" Mu shouted as he created in a three dimensional structure of a cylinder with a white sphere inside.

Soon all them released their attacks at the same time and everyone started to their defensive position.

"GET READY EVERYONE!" Hiruzen shouted as all of them were ready to defend themselves. Suddenly a magic circle appeared beneath them and soon they were surrounded by a white barrier.

Immediately everyone turned their attention to Naruto and saw that Naruto face was covered with reiatsu since they saw his hand on his face. Then it reveal to be the same mask during the match also his Rinnegan, then extended his palm and shouted.

*************‡********Gakidō ****Ōgi: Danku!********‡****** (Preta Path Secret Arts: Splitting Void)***** **The translucent barrier in the form of a largest rectangular wall front of them expanded and all the attacks that was headed towards them made contact with the barrier and it absorbs it that leads to Naruto's to restored his chakra when he use his summoning and summon a blood clone.

Everyone was completely shock in seeing this even Orochimaru was completely shock at Naruto powers.

"He made all the attacks disappear by absorbing them…just like that!" 'A' said with shocked look on his face while the others couldn't help but just nod their heads dumbly.

***Orochimaru...*** Naruto said with a cold tone. Everyone turn their attention to Naruto and saw that Naruto was looking at the snake sannin with a cold pair of amber eyes, while he wore his mask that look like that could freeze hell itself. Now Naruto remove his mask.

"You have disrespect the dead for the last time I will show you the power of a Sage of the Six Path." Naruto said before he close his eyes and gather high concentrated reaitsu around him mixture with chakra.

Orochimaru eyes was looking at curiosity and he notices that Naruto was being covered with reaitsu like during the match against Ulquiorra.

"QUICKLY STOP HIM IN WHATEVER HE IS DOING!"Orochimaru ordered his army. He knew that Naruto was something on his sleeve and would not allow him to use it before the match against Ulquiorra. The edo tensei army immediately charges towards Naruto, attempting in stopping what the blond was doing. Minato and everyone was ready to defend Naruto. When the army was getting near them Naruto suddenly snapped his eyes opened and immediately created a powerful shockwave around him, sending everyone a few feet away from him.

Everyone was able to stand up and looks at Naruto and saw that Naruto was engulfed with massive dark flames.

"NARUTO!" Kushina and Minato shouted with a worried tone. They were about to run towards them but Itachi and Hiruzen immediately grabbed their wrists. They turned their attention to the ANBU captain and former Sandaime.

"What are you tow doing? We need to save our son!" Kushina shouted at him. Itachi just shook his head along with Hiruzen which made the couple eyes widen in shock.

"Look closely in what's happening." Itachi said and Kushina and Minato turned their attention back the the flames and saw that it was slowly disappearing. When the flames was gone and the field was covered with smoke, making everyone hard to see. When the smoke was cleared. Everyone eyes widen in shock in what they saw.

They saw Naruto body has scale-like patterns on his body and they saw that Naruto body was covered with dark blue colored aura, swirling around him. Now his Bankai stated which his blade's aura glows. His arms are also cover with dark blue scales.

Naruto was in his Dragon Force mode and combine with Nature Energy.

**(Fairy Tail OST - Dragon Force Theme Starts)**

"W-W-What happened to him?" Sayaki stuttered in shock. She and everyone else could feel Naruto powers. They saw the dark blue aura started to grow bigger around Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes and everyone saw that his eyes became dark blue slit.

"Time for you Orochimaru to face the power of a dragon." Naruto said coldly as he slowly approaches Orochimaru. Orochimaru saw that his undead army were not doing anything.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? ATTACK HIM!" Orochimaru ordered and all of the undead army attack Naruto.

Hashirama was the first one to attack as he did a series of handsigns. "******‡****Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu!******‡****" He summoned a giant wooden dragon and was headed straight for Naruto.

"NARUTO/SOCHI!" Kushina and Minato shouted as they saw that the dragon was heading straight towards Naruto.

Naruto's Tensai Zangetsu was covered with dark blue colored flame and pulls his blade back straight and waited for the dragon. When the dragon was coming close Naruto launches himself towards the wooden dragon.

**"**‡****Ryūō...****Zantetsuken!******‡** ** (Dragon King Iron Cutting Sword)**"** **Naruto shouts as he attacks the dragon straight on in high speed. When he trust his blade made contact with the wooden dragon his blade cuts went through the dragon and destroying it as the woods were covered with dark blue flames.

Everyone eyes widen in shock as they saw this and look at Naruto in awe, shock and fear looks on their faces.

"W-W-What the hell!" 'A' shouted in shock.

"He just destroy Shoidaime-sama's Mokuryuu…just like that!" Jiraiya said with complete shock look on his face.

Naruto immediately taken advantage the distraction in what everybody just witnessed and disappeared in a flash stepped and reappeared in front of Hashirama and grabbed him back the neck, lifted Hashirama in the air before slamming him down to the ground.

A powerful shockwave was created when the impact was made, creating a large smoke. Everyone was looking in what just transpired then suddenly a powerful pillar of blue light energy was shot in the air, breaking through the barrier in the process. Everyone covered their eyes because of the immense light of the pillar. When the light was gone everyone open their eyes again and saw that smoke was clearing up. When the smoke was gone they saw only Naruto there as his body was covered with dark blue colored flames.

"WHAT DID YOU DO BRAT!" Orochimaru hissed at Naruto and Naruto just smirked at him.

"What else did I do? I just took the Shodai Hokage himself and return his soul in the afterlife...or should I say...Soul Society." Naruto stated and Orochimaru was more pissed hearing this.

"What is this 'Soul Society' is about?" Orochimaru curious.

"It's to govern the Soul Society and fight against Hollow there are many Shinigami who banded into the group called Gotei 13 that ceirtain group I was talking about. These are beings with strong Reiryoku which gives them the power to wield Zanpaktou." Naruto explained.

"Wait! And these are people who either once died themselves or natural spirits born within the Soul Society," Jiraiya commented.

Naruto nod behind him. "That's right, however those who died slowly forget who they once were and become eventually new people. Only small remnants of their past remains. Their name or strong memory, it depends on the person."

"You were saying..." Orochimaru is about to realized.

"That's right, I went to the Soul Society to trained with Sakura-chan." Naruto answered, before pointing at his outfit. "Each Shinigami wear black kimono or hakama then carries Zanpakuto." Which made the kages plus the kunoichi surprised about Shinigami wore kimonos like Naruto and his uncle.

"So this Soul Society is where we go when we die Naruto-san?" Sayaki asked.

"Normal souls that cannot use Reiryoku live in the Rukongai while the Shinigami live in the Seireitei. In the Rukongai alone there are 320 districts which houses all those who have died. Unless a family dies together it is very rare for them to find each other." Naruto spoke as he looked at the group. "That's why I send Hashirama-sama to the Soul Society for being one of them or not."

A distant look came from Kages and Bodyguards hearing that small detail. They knowing they might never see their family and love ones. While Kushina now knew she might never find her clan or even her family after she dies. Kitsuchi was disbelief now knowing he may never see his wife again.

"So that's where you got those powers." Orochimaru stated. "Since you use what is this energy came from?"

"We all know the basics of chakra, right? It is by combining both physical and spiritual energies into one form of powerful energy." Naruto stated. "Last time. I learned Yin and Yang chakra have two different names. _'Ki'_; is the other name for our physical energy or as we know as Yang Chakra. _'Reiryoku'_ is the name of our spiritual energy, Yin Chakra."

"Your saying Reiryoku is spiritual energy!" Kushina exclaimed.

"That's right, since the few shinigami is Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin." Naruto declared, which made then shocked and disbelief.

"That purple haired women?" 'A' stated describe.

"That's right, she is also a Former Shinigami Captain of 2nd Division? Since now I decide to reveal the information." Naruto answer/declared. "Since 2nd Division is also known as the 'Stealth Force' Black ops."

"So that means...they are from the afterlife?" Jiraiya realized.

"That's right...since my classification as a Visored...and a Substitute Soul Reaper like my uncle." Naruto declared himself. Which made the leaders and bodyguards were extremely surprised of his status.

"Wait...you're saying..." Tsunade is about to realized.

"With both the Namikaze and Uzumaki blood removed within my body...? I am a half-shinigami or soul..." Naruto answered before declared. That cause the leaders was completely shocked along with Minato and Kushina? Since they push their only flash and blood away for being a son of the 2 strongest shinobi became a shinigami. Also the Edo Tensei army heard from Naruto if they want to go there like Hashirama and Raizen. Then they will joining as well while they are still under control.

"Shinigami has Longevity that unmatched with the Uzumaki...? It means I can live over thousand years to live in my young age." Naruto finished. Which made everyone from the barrier, the ANBU squad outside were extremely surprised about Naruto being able to live over thousand years since he will watch the new generation passed. And the rest of the older generation will passed.

"Y-Y-You mean to tell me that you can-"

"Live? Well that's an easy question to tell you the truth." Naruto said before he removes the sword that was pierce in his heart. Everyone could clearly see the wound that Orochimaru gave him.

"It's not a jutsu like yours that allows to transfer your soul to the next to be your next host? Well the answer is that I have something that you hadn't a long time ago Orochimaru." Naruto stated and Orochimaru was confuse in his statement before his eyes widen in shock and glares at Naruto.

"NO, THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE? YOU HAVE ACHIEVE-"

"Immortality?" Naruto finished and a smirk appeared on his face. "If you don't believe me then I prove it to you." Naruto said as he held his hand out in front of him and a blue orb appeared in his hand. Minato along with Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsuande eyes widen in shock when they saw this.

"What is going to do with Rasengan?" Minato asked.

"I'll show that what I said is true ****‡**RASENGAN!****‡**" Naruto shouted as he shoved the rasengan in his own heart and everyone could only shock horror in what Naruto did while Orochimaru was just shock and speechless in what Naruto did to himself.

"OH MY GOD! HE KILLED HIMSELF!" Kushina shock and horror as he saw Naruto just destroyed his own heart in front of her and everybody while Itachi and Hiruzen just remain silent but was shock in Naruto action. They already knew Naruto immoratality but he was just shock in the orange-blond's action.

Everything was silent and felt like time just stop itself and all of just stare at Naruto with shock look on their faces. The Anbus. The Kages bodyguards, The Kage themselves and everyone else was staring the scene with shock look on their faces.

"Do you believe me now Orochi-teme?" Naruto said as he looks at Orochimaru with smirk on his face. Everyone was again was shock in seeing some of them even fainted. All of them were surprise that Naruto was still alive after shoving a rasengan in his heart. Now before his chest begun to healed itself like the Jinchuuriki when it regenerates its body.

"H-He's still alive?" 'A' said with shock look on his face Onoki nodded at him.

"And he healed itself." Onoki added.

"But how is that possible! We saw him killed himself with that jutsu!" Sayaki said with shock look on her face.

"Because Naruto-kun is quarter breed." Itachi stated and everyone turn their attention to him.

"What was that Itachi?" Jiraiya said.

"Because-"

"I'm a quarter breed." Naruto stated with a voice that could be heard by everybody. Everybody turn their attention to Naruto and saw that Naruto was facing them everyone could clearly see the hole that Naruto made.

"N-N-Naruto, what do you mean." Minato asked not believing at the blond mage words. Naruto just stare at Minato with blank look on his face. He was quiet for a few seconds before he let out a sigh and looks at the sky.

"Because I'm a visored of being a Hollowfication…being a human with a hollow like my uncle that allows me to self-regenerate." Naruto stated and all of them just look at them with disbelief look on their faces but Naruto ignores it. He turns to Orochimaru who was glaring at him with great hatred.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth about his new interest. "So where I can get to Soul Society." He asked, for hoping that he will go there.

"Sorry, can it! Only Shinigamis can enter the Soul Society since humans like myself, Ichigo-ojisan and his friends are allow to enter since no one can...but I can't let you do that~."

"Just tell me..." Orochimaru said.

"Sorry, not interesting." Naruto replied.**  
><strong>

"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME THEN I WILL FORCE YOU! KILL HIM!" Orochimaru ordered the remaining edo tensei. His army nodded at him and releases their attack on Naruto.

"******‡****Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!******‡**** (Water Release: Water Dragon Technique)" Dan and Tobirama shouted as they summon two giant water dragons.

"******‡****Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!******‡**** (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)" Mito shouted as she took a deep breath and release a powerful stream of fire.

"******‡****Raiton: ****Raikyū no**** jutsu!******‡**** (Lightning Releast: Lightning Ball Technique)" Nawaki shouted as he released several ball shape lightning.

"******‡****Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!******‡**** (Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique)" Mu shouted as he created in a three dimensional structure of a cylinder with a white sphere inside.

All of the attacks created into one big beam and was heading straight towards Naruto. Then Naruto move his blade straight back then harness reiatsu on his blade.

"NARUTO!" Kushina and Minato shouted as they run towards them but suddenly they were pulled back. They turn around and saw that Itachi was holding them down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ITACHI! RELEASE US!" Minato shouted at Itachi. And Itachi shook his head which surprises the two, before Hiruzen spoke.

"Just look at Naruto-kun, Minato, Kushina." Hiruzen stated and both parents turn attention to Naruto and their eyes widen in shock in what they saw.

Naruto was grinning before he stomp his foot, then move black katana on the left side, then the dark blue reiatsu erupts and the dark blue colored aura takes a form of the dragon.** **(AN: Think another Getsuga Tensho in Fullbring Arc; watch?v=Hhxk9sTkJ7I.)****

Everyone eyes widen in shock and awe as they saw the dragon before the dragon let out a mighty roar that created a powerful shock wave around Naruto. Then move his black at the back and said.

**"****Tenryū: Getsuga...TENSHO! **(Heaven Dragon: Moon Fang Heaven Piercer)**"** Naruto shouted as swings his sword in circular motion and created torrent of highly destructive torrent of dark blue colored reiatsu with black linings that destroyed everything in its path.

Both attacks were clashing with one another trying to over power with each other but in the end Naruto attack won the clash and destroyed the giant wave and was heading straight towards Orochimaru and Edo tenseis and all of them were looking with wide eyes.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A great explosion happened and a Dark Blue colored pillar of reaitsu was shot in the sky that could be seen.

**(Fairy Tail OST - Dragon Force Theme Ended)**

**==With Chad and the others==**

Chad, Haku and Shizuka continues to defeating their opponents one after another each of them then they turns around and saw the giant dark blue reaitsu that was shot in the sky.

"It as seems Naruto master the new Getsuga." Chad comment.

"I know. Looks like Naruto done it!" Haku smirked before he dodges another attack from the suna-nin and kick him to the head, knocking the shinobi out from the process. He turns his attention to his other opponents and has smirked on his face.

"Let's do this." Chad declared.

"I know, let's go!" Haku exclaimed before leaps towards his enemies along with Shizuka and Chad.

**==With Uryuu and Sasuke==**

Uryuu adjusted his glasses. "Looks like the training paid off."

"Senpai..." Sasuke said while wielding his three swords as he saw the giant dark blue reaitsu that was shot in the sky. He turns his attention to his remaining enemies with the Konoha shinobis behind him with his teacher.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LET'S FINISH!" Sasuke shouted before he and the Konoha nins let out a war cry and charges towards their enemies.

As Sasuke crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Then he generated a steam which made his swords look like they were bending.

"W...What is this feeling?" One of the Suna-nin wondering that he was feeling hallucination.

"His katana look like they're bending!" Another one comment.

Then he and rest of comrades along with Oto that they saw a cloaked demon with glowing red eyes appears to be standing behind him.

**"******‡**En-bi-ma Yo-ne-zu!********‡**** **(Charm Demon Sleepless Night)" Sasuke raised his head which made the enemy shinobis flinched. Then he charges at them swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut**. "********‡**************Oni Giri**!‡****** (Demon Slash)**"** He striking multiple opponents in the air.

Which many of the shinobi about rank of chunin or jonin was extremely surprised of Sasuke's display.

"Woah! Sasuke-san took down many enemies with a one quick strike." Chunin comment. Before they many enemies falling in the air.

"Yeah, I agreed. He's good." Another chunnin admitted. "I wish Naruto-san will teach me to do that." With the rest of his comrades nodded for agreed.

**==With Rukia and Byakuya==**

"Well that takes care of that." Rukia said as she knock out the last one. Byakuya approaches his sister before they felt great reiryoku. They turn around and saw the giant dark blue reaitsu that was shot in the sky.

"Looks like Naruto-otouto finish them off." Rukia stated. "Since Naruto perfected the senjutsu enhance getsuga."

"We better continue this fight." Byakuya said and Rukia nodded at him before the fight.

**==With Sakura==**

Sakura saw the giant dark blue reiatsu since she help others to tend the casualties? With her master of medical-ninjutsu. Since she fought so many enemies by freezing them or killed them with her sword when they want her blade.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura whispered, before she place her sword on the floor then bit her thumb then she took out a arm that reveal to be a summoning tattoo then wipe the blood on her arm, then made a summoning hand seal then slam her palm on the ground and yelled.

******"‡****Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**********‡******"  
><strong>

As a large poof of smoke appeared, now it fades now it reveal to be a several red, orange and yellow-colored feathered birds that its about a size as a human with a few long feather tails.

"What did you need, Sakura-sama?" A feminine bird said.

"Hikari-chan. I want to you and your team scattered around the arena for wounded, and be sure take them to the hospital safety, when they have serious injures." Sakura ordered.

"Hai! Sakura-sama." Hikari understand. A phoenix name Hikari; since it's similar then Hikaru, the red fairy. Since she signed the Phoenix contract by Naruto. Ever since Naruto found a Phoenix contract from the Shiba Clan? Since there are three rarest and powerful summons besides the Toads, the Slugs and the Snakes. So if someone will earned a third summon that besides the two. Then that makes them the new Sannins. **(I inspired the idea from Naruto: The Living Shinigami by Traizer.)****  
><strong>

Now Sakura give a order to her phoenix healed the wounded and take them to the hospital before heading towards giant pillar of dark blue reiatsu. By jumping Hikari's back before she took Sode no Shirayuki and said. "Take me to the roof that where Naruto-kun is." Which made the Phoenix nodded then flies off.

**==With Yugito==**

"Can't believe Naruto is amazing." Yugito stated, before she saw a pillar of reiatsu. Before they defend themselves from the enemy invaders by Suna and Oto, since Yugito saw a blue-striped orange dragon came from the sky since one of them told her that Naruto send them to protect the Daimyos? The Fire Daimyo was witnessed and heard the name Naruto did summoned them. So that was her first friend here in Konoha.

"AW! Let's get to the BLAST!" Bee exclaimed.

**==With Naruto==**

When the blast was gone and the smoke started to clear up. The Kages along with Kushina, Tsuande, Jiraiya and Itachi was looking at what transpired with wide eyes. They saw Naruto standing as the smoke was clear with his blade on his hand and they didn't saw the undead anymore and the barrier was destroyed.

"He defeat them all…" Onoki said with shock look on his face. _'This is bad, NOW he is more dangerous.'_

"How powerful is he? He's power…it's a par with biju." 'A' said with shock voice.

"That power was called Dragon Force." Itachi said and everyone turned their attention to him.

"Do you know anything about Itachi?" Minato asked and Itachi nodded at him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Dragon Force is a state of dragon slayer which is Naruto-kun. Since he was trained by the real Dragon that he defeat him. It allows him to rival to power of dragon but Naruto-kun isn't just any dragon slayer." Itachi said and everyone looks at him confuse.

"What do you mean? isn't just any dragon slayer?" Kushina asked and Itachi nodded at her.

"Yes and since Bahamut-san trained him to be a Dragon Slayer, but Naruto-kun is completely different…He become a Brother and a deciple of the Dragon King." Itachi stated and everyone eyes widen in hearing this. "Meaning that Naruto posses all the elements of dragon slayer that Bahamut-san trained him could have and also his power could go beyond the power of a Elder Dragon." Itachi stated.

"That means he's…" Mei said with disbelief look on her face and Itachi nodded at her.

"Yes, even Naruto-kun could easily take on a Biju and come out from top and that not adding that he knows Senjutsu." Itachi stated and Jiraiya was surprise at this.

"Don't tell me that he combine Senjutsu with!" Jiraiya said with a shock look on his face. Before Itachi finish his sentence.

"Yes, now imagine what would happened if Naruto-kun combine his Dragon Force state with Senjutsu." Itachi said and this made everyone turn pale in hearing this.

"And also he will be the next Sannin since I did made recommended." Hiruzen added.

"He could easily destroy the entire elemental nation." Minato concluded. He couldn't believe that Naruto has that kind of power. But everybody thoughts was cut off when suddenly started hear something trembling. They look Naruto and saw that he was looking around as the rooftop started to shake.

"What's going on?" Kushina asked as the rooftop was shaking violently. When suddenly the rooftop started to crack and the next thing they saw was a giant white snake emerge from the ground. Everyone jumps away from the snake. Naruto looks up and his eyes narrowed.

"So this is your true form Orochimaru." Naruto said coldly and everyone heard this eyes widen in shock before turning back at Orochimaru with disgust looks on their faces. "I was right... No wonder jiji didn't chose you to be the Yondaime Hokage in the first place." He added stated.

"I agreed with Naruto-kun. You truly are disgusting Orochimaru." Hiruzen said with disgust in his tone.

"Whatever old man with this I can take over anybody I want!" Orochimaru hissed before turning at Naruto, who formed his arms with an X sign. "AND YOU'RE MY NEXT BODY NARUTO-KUN!" Orochimaru hissed before charging at Naruto, causing everyone to look at Naruto with wide eyes.

"NARUTO!" Minato, Kushina, Itachi, Hiruzen, Tsunade and Jiraiya shouted as they head towards Naruto to aid him but suddenly a glowing aura surrounds Naruto, then creates a burst of shockwave, causing the giant white snake to stop his movement.** (AN: I edit this line then inspired the idea from the new game from Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark. The prequel of the "Fall of Cybertron" and companion of the "Age of Extinction" movie)**

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Orochimaru demanded as he glares at Naruto only to see that Naruto eyes was glowing also he saw his chest is glowing blue. _'Why is his chest his glowing?' _He thought wondering.

"I, the one who chosen to became the their champion. By the power of the primes, In the heart of an enemy, there will be salvation. And in the darkest hour, there will be a light. With Light our darkest hour!" Naruto shouted with his Rinnegan flares and a bright light happened causing everyone to cover their eyes. Once the light was gone everyone opened their eyes and their eyes widen in shock.

They saw Orochimaru body back to normal and was floating in the air but really shock them that Orochimaru body was in cross and was in a crucified position.

"W-W-What the hell is going on?" Jiraiya asked nervously but sadly nobody answered his question. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of Orochimaru. Everyone looks closely and their eyes widen in shock on who the figure was.

"I-I-Is that N-N-Naruto-san?" Sayaki asked nervously but no one answered her question but just watch the scene unfold before their very eyes.

Naruto was now wearing a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. Naruto has 'Tamashī kūfuku' (Soul Hunger) in his right hand and the other is his Tensa Zangetsu. Naruto looks like that he was a true shinigami himself.

"Any last words Orochimaru before I send you to Shinigami-sama?" Naruto asked as he pointed the Tamashī kūfuku at Orochimaru.

"Yes, there is." Orochimaru said before he looks up at Naruto. "DIE!"

***CLASH***

Orochimaru eyes widen that he shoots his Kusanagi sword from his mouth and he was about pierce right through Naruto's heart. But it turns out he failed. His sword was landing on the side.

Everyone eyes widen in surprised and shock in what they saw someone and it turns out they saw Kitsune, that he exposed his hood that reveal to be a blond hair like Minato and Naruto when he was full-blond. Along with a companion that there was another figure that wearing a hood. That cause Orochimaru along with the others that they recognized that women? She had the same face as Kushina. The swords they wielding were both katana. And the older blond wielding a Zanbatou like Naruto's; The blade a silver hilt with gray wrappings, and a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself becomes slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife. And the other is wielding a straight ninjato. The design is white handle, black cloth, the tsuba and Kashira are bronze.

"It's about you arrive...tou-san...baa-chan," Naruto Jr. said. "And why are you two late?"

"Sorry, musuko (son), a black cat crossed my path, so I took long root," Kitsune (Naruto Sr) told him, keeping a straight face through his mask.

Which made ANBU squad sweat dropped at Kitsune's lame answer from outside the barrier along with the sound 4 they heard.

_'Please, not another Kakashi/-taicho/-senpai.' _the leaf ANBU shinobi squad thought.

"How could someone like HIM that he acts like Kakashi-senpai." One of the ANBU comment.

After a long tense silence, Kitsune smirked before stating. "You know, Orochimaru, not to take the shinobi of this village lightly. Konoha's shinobi are all protecting this village. They will continue to fight as long as there is breath in them!"

"What are you talking about Kitsune!?" Orochimaru confused.

Kitsune (Naruto Sr) and Naruto Jr smirked for waiting their answer each of them,

**==At the Training Ground 12==**

Several Suna and Oto shinobi charged towards the only person standing in the center of the large clearing located in the park. The said individual however, did not move a single inch, even as the enemies steadily drew closer.

Then, without warning, the man's eyes snapped open with Byakuugan activated before quickly spinning in place.

"****‡**Kaiten!****‡**"

The total of seventeen men and women who had charged towards the man were all stopped dead in their tracks as their bodies connected with a massive dome of pure chakra that had just about taken up all the space in the clearing. Each person was then thrown back with tremendous force, some slamming into trees and rocks while a few more were sent straight through them. Once the dome of whirling chakra died down, all that remained was a large crater with the same man standing in the center with a smirk on his features.

"The Hyuuga are the strongest clan of Konoha, you would do well to remember that."

"I agreed." A voice came in but which cause the Clan Head attention and saw Kensei appeared, as he unsheath his sword then as he unleashes blades of wind like the **Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu** that cuts several of Oto and suna nins? Since The Suna was shocked someone had a sword that unleashes a gust of wind like the Giant War fan.

"Who are you?" Hiashi demanded.

"Chill out, Hyuga?" Kensei said. "That brat Naruto told me to save this village from those worthless pricks." Which made Hiashi nodded for understand about this man.

"You knew Naruto-san?" Hiashi, which made Kensei nodded.

"Shall we?" Before Kensei appeared besides him.

"With pleasure."

**==At the Shopping District==**

The two invading armies were deep within the leaf village but could find no sign of the villagers, or the leaf ninja. They had killed the initial defenders, but they could find no sign of the leaf's large force.

The sand general looked around in confusion. He was about to order his men to spread out over the village until he found he couldn't move.

"What's going on?" He yelled.

"This is our counter attack." Shikaku Nara, the father of Shikamaru, said as he appeared out of the shadows.

He made a hand sign and said. "**‡****Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu!****‡** (Shadow–Neck Binding Technique)" As his shadow spread up to strangle the enemy ninja he had captured.

Each of the four captured by Shikaku's previous technique felt a sudden lack of air and glanced down to see that a lone shadow which resembled that of a hand was slowly slithering around their necks before four loud snaps could heard, followed by four thuds of dead bodies hitting the tiled roof.

"You guys ready?" Shikaku asked his two old teammates. The other two members of the original Ino-Shika-Cho formation stepped up to stand beside their friend. Inoichi Yamanaka and Chouza Akamichi were the fathers of Ino and Choji.

"I'm always ready for a good fight." Inoichi said with a smile.

"****‡**Shinranshin no Jutsu!****‡** (Mind Body Disturbance Technique)" Inoichi yelled with a as he activated his mind destruction jutsu on a few of the remaining enemy ninja. The ninja caught in the technique turned and attacked their comrades.

Suddenly, a Suna shinobi's body tensed before turning to face his comrade with a kunai in hand and lunged toward him.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" asked the fellow Suna nin as he held a firm grip on his partner's wrist to keep himself from being stabbed by his said partner's kunai.

"M-my body is acting on its own!"

Suddenly, Shikaku appeared next to him and smirked at the sight of the enemies struggling while Choza stomped his way over to join his friends whilst his jutsu remained activated.

"Just like old times, right guys?" asked Inoichi as he watched the poor soul who's mind he had taken over stab his partner.

"Yup, nothing beats a reunion of the old Ino-Shika-Cho team."

"****‡**Ninpo: Baika no Jutsu!****‡** (Multi-Size Technique)"

The sound of multiple buildings crumbling to the ground was heard followed by the screams of pain of multiple Suna and Oto shinobi who were sent flying as Akimichi Choza towered above them with his trusty bo staff in hand. Not far away, another group of enemy shinobi were standing stiff as boards on the top of a building while Nara Shikaku stood in the front of them, with a bored, but serous, look on his face.

"Let's go Ino-Shika-Cho!" Shikaku said as they rushed off to further attack the enemy ninja.

Then suddenly a scream of agony which made the Ino-chika-chou saw the collapse enemy shinobi which they saw a stab wound on a back from someone else.

"*Sighed* This is way out of hand, do you agreed, Shunsui." A voice came in, then which Inoichi saw Jushiro, standing in the shades. But then they saw strange subtance emerges from the shadow behind the white hair man? Shikaku was impressed that he saw a man was merge in the shadows. That it reveal to be Shunsui. Then they saw sword pair of swords; one is short and the other is long. Since Shikaku guess that he was the one that kills the enemies.

"Are you the one who knock the suna?" Shikaku asked.

"Man, Naruto-san was right about you being a lazy like your son." Shunsui said.

"Really." Shikaku stated. "Since when?"

"I watch your son's match, since he was pretty good at strategy." Shunsui admired.

"Uh, thanks?" Shikaku replied. "But who are you two?"

"The names Shunsui Kyoraku, and the white haired man is my best friend, Jushiro Ukitake." Shunsui introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you." Jushiro greet.

"Say, after this invasion. Let's have some sake, what did you say." Shunsui offer.

"Thanks." Shikaku appreciated. WIth his teammates followed.

"Come me in." Inoichi added.

"Me too." Chouza added.

"Hey Shukaku-san." Shunsui called, letting Shukaku attention. "I saw your son pretend to sleep since the invasion starts."

**==Flashback Starts==**

_When the Invsion starts, now all the aptains of the Gotei 13 dispelled the Bakudo _**_#26. _**_Kyokkō_****_ (Bent Light) to recela themselves then fight the invaders. As Shunsui saw someone on their attention? He saw Ino and Kiba when to Shikamaru before the invasion starts._

_With Ino walked up to where Shikmaru was laying. She went down on her knees and was about to cancel the genjutsu when Shikamaru who was still lying on the ground, seemly under the Genjustu. But when Ino used the 'Genjutsu Kai' to free him, the young Nara refused to wake up. It was then that Ino suddenly notice Shikamaru's eye twitch slightly._

_"Shikamaru, you were never affected by the genjutsu at all, wouldn't you?" Ino asked angrily as a large tick formed on her head before saying the young Nara's name slowly, indicating irritation._

_"_****_‡_**_Tekkai_****_‡_**_ (Iron Body)...Shi-ka-mar-u…WAKE UP!" Ino yelled as she kicked the Nara in the butt with enhance technique…hard. During the trained with Naruto and the others that increases her strength from her legs is hards as rocks. Before she was taught to use a technique that its one of Rokushiki (Six Powers) like Geppo. Since she was training with Naruto during the training session before Chunin Exams starts._

_"Ouch~!" The young Nara heir yelled in pain, as he held his sore rear. Which made Shunshui chuckled about the scene._

_"Ino you troublesome women, what the hell was that for?!" Shikamaru said in annoyance, while still holding his butt in pain._

_"You know damn well what that was for!" Ino said angrily. "You were able to repel the Genjutsu too, like the rest of us. You were just pretending to be asleep."_

_"Geez, Ino, you can be such a pain. I was just faking so I don't want to get involved in this fight. Let the other Shinobi deal with it."_

_"Shikamaru you lazyass jerk, you're going get involved in this fight even if I have to drag you into it. This is our village and we have to defend it with everything we had!" Ino rounded angrily._

_"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered. "Where are the others, I'm sure he will be more than happy to help you."_

_"They been separate for each of us in solo or group, as soon as I came too. Sakura helping the wounded then taking any of them to the hospital or the shelter." Ino replied as there was no sign of any chunin or jonin rank shinobi to assist._

_"Ino! Behind you!" Ino yelled to alert the girl as a sound ninja was approaching behind her but before anyone could make a move._

_When Ino whispered. "_**_‡_****_Soru_****_‡_**_ (Shave)..." She disappeared in a blink of the eye which cause the sound ninja shocked in surprised._

_"Where did she-UGH!" A the Oto-nin couldn't finish his sentence which Shikamaru saw Ino stab the enemy with her finger struck on his back. _

_"_****_‡_**_Shigan!_****_‡_**_ (Finger Pistol)" Ino exclaimed, as she remove her finger then the enemy shinobi collapse, then Ino use his clothes to wipe her finger._

_"Man Ino. You been spending training with Naruto with Rokushiki." Shikamaru comment._

_"I know, I can't be a burden to you and Choji." Ino stated, which made Shikamaru sighed about he couldn't help, now he took out his balisong then open into a blade._

_"I guess, you're right, we better wake Choji." Shikamaru stated. "We need him to form our fathers' traditional formation."_

_Ino nodded. Then she and Shikamaru went to Choji to defend the village._

_Shunsui and Jushiro was disbelief of how they saw Ino can defend themselves about the situation. Then they can't abandon their friend after all._

**==Flashback Ended==**

"Can't believe my little princess is easily defend herself!" Inoichi said with a proud look.

"Troublesome, better thank Naruto for teaching our kids and godchildren." Shikaku said.

"I agreed." Chouza stated. "Let's hope I better asked Choji some questions."

**==At the Village==**

While back in the village Renji had thrown a Suna ninja into a wall with his sword drawn, "That'll teach ya!" He ranted until he hears a cry for help and looked down seeing Ayame and her father getting chased by Oto ninja, "Ayame!" he cried as he rushed and leaped down getting between them.

"Renji-kun!" Ayame cried.

"You two get out of here, go!" Renji ordered as they hurried and he place hand on the blade, "**{Roar! Zabimaru!}**" he swing his whip sword at the ninja who was gash his chest by the slash, "Never mess with a guy's girl!" he warned them.

Ikkaku landed by him after smack and slash five Suna ninjas with sword-sheath combo, "You'd probably do that even if someone tried to hit on her."

"Yeah so?" Renji asked.

"We'll better save everyone and kicked their assess!" Ikkaku declared, as place both of his sword and sheath slams its hilt (and sometimes its pommel) into its sheath and yelled.** "{Extend: Hōzukimaru!}**" Then takes on the form of what initially appears to be a Kikuchi Yari (Spear) with a wax wood shaft. The pommel has a red horsehair tassel.

Until the reinforcements and they saw their weapons change into a new shape of weapons.

"Look at this, guys. Those people wielding weapons that turns into new shapes." Oto-nin spoke.

"If we retrieve those, then Orochimaru-sama will pleased." Another Oto-nin said.

Ikkaku smirked, as he twirl his shikai state, then made a stance. "Not gonna happen, assholes!" As he charges at their enemy.

**==At the Forest Nearby==**

Shino stood impassively in front of seven downed Suna Chuunin who had tried to escape from the village. Currently, each one was covered in his Kikai insects as their chakra was being eaten away with each passing second. It made no since to him why someone who had just started attacking to just up and retreat once Konoha ninja began fighting back. Did they really expect Konoha to fall that easily?

High above him sat a motionless Chuunin who was staring intently down at the bug user who had taken out the rest of his team. He knew that he made the right choice in keeping up the rear which had enabled him to get away and try to land a sneak attack on the Aburame member. With a twisted smirk, he silently brandished a kunai and was preparing to jump down and end the boy's life when a sudden rustle of leaves made his head snap to the left.

The moment he turned his head, he was staring face to face with a familiar wooden puppet with its fake eyes peering deep into his own.

Below the Chuunin, Shino allowed himself to smirk a bit as the man's scream could be heard echoing throughout the forest before blood could be seen seeping off the leaves and branches above him.

**==At the Eastern Residential Block==**

Three Oto shinobi stared at the two kunoichi in a bit of worry. Why you might ask? Simple, the four dogs that had accompanied them looked downright scary once they were serious. Each of the four dogs was snarling and growling at them while baring their already bloody fangs. Tsume Inuzuka and Hana Inuzuka glared back while also baring the larger than average canines towards the group before motioning for the dogs to attack.

In the blink of an eye, each of the four dogs had vanished only to reappear with their teeth sunk into anything that they could. Each Oto nin screamed in pain before hearing two shouts of "****‡**Tsuuga!****‡**" as they were struck by two green and brown drills colliding with two of the three ninja. The only survivor fell to the ground as the dog on his ankle was joined by two other's in mawing him to pieces. His screams would go unheard as the biggest of the four dogs stalked towards him and chomped down on his neck, causing the man to gurgle on his own blood before his body went limp.

"Alright..." Tsume started before took out her new weapons from Naruto's skills in forging on her arms; her 2 wrist blades is a single blade on top of her forearms instead unlike Naruto's Hidden Blades designed. It's a serrated blades between six and eighteen inches in length and two to eight inches wide that extend over the back of the hand from a gauntlet worn on the Predator's wrist. Since Naruto decide that claw will consider as a Clan Head's choice of weapon, so she accepts. **(AN: Think Super Predator's single wrist blade from Predators 2010.)**

"Let's go!" Tsume finished before charging straight to the enemies along with Kuromaru.

**==At the Nearby Lake==**

A total of eight Suna Jounin were cursing the fact that there was no visibility in this damn mist. They knew it was made by a jutsu, since there was no way in hell such a think mist could just up and appear out of nowhere. What troubled them was that they couldn't find out where or when there unseen opponent was going to strike. A few moments of tense silence was broken by the sound of a dark chuckle which seemed to be echo from all directions.

"Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle vein, Neck vein, Brain, Kidneys, Heart," listed the foreboding voice from inside the mist. "Now which one should I go after?"

The group of Jounin suddenly heard the sound of screaming followed by liquid splattering along the ground. This alone terrified everyone, but it only got worse as another scream was heard, then another and another until only one Jounin was left alone in the mist.

The said Jounin quivered in fear as he felt someone's gaze upon him. Turning around shakily, all he could see was mist until a brief flicker of light was seen to his left. He wasn't even able to react in time as his body was sliced clean in half by a massive blade that belonged to none other than Momochi Zabuza, who was wearing the standard Konoha Jounin attire while still retaining his bandages around his face.

As the mist began to lift, all along the small area were the dismembered bodies of dead Suna nin with limbs and blood scattered along the road. Zabuza smirked under his bandages as he kicked one of the dismembered heads of a Suna Jounin into the lake.

"The Demon of the Mist is back," stated the man with a chuckle as more Suna and Oto ninja appeared around him. "And ready to spill some blood."

**==At the Streets of Konoha==**

A few yards away, a group of sound ninja were running to attack a single leaf ninja who had appeared in front of them.

"Ha one leaf ninja? Kill him!" The sound leader of this particular group said as he and his four men attacked.

"You shouldn't underestimate the leaf village." Hayate said with a cough as he pulled out his sword and swiftly killed four of the sound ninja in quick secession.

The leader jumped back and was about to attack Hayate when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see a sword pierced through his chest. He died wondering where these leaf ninja had come from.

"You shouldn't try to do too much Hayate-kun." The purple haired anbu said as she pulled her blade out of the dead sound ninja.

"Don't worry so much Yugao-chan." Hayate replied to his girlfriend.

The rest of Yugao's anbu unit appeared behind her.

"Ma'am what are your orders?" One of the anbu asked.

"That's simple. Find every enemy ninja and kill them." Yugao said with authority.

"Hai!" They yelled as they disappeared to push back the enemy.

"You ready Hayate-kun?" Yugao said as more enemies appeared in front of them.

"Always." Hayate replied with a cough as they both drew their blades and prepared to combat the enemy ninja.

"May I joined in." A voice came in, which made the ANBU Squad plus Hayate attention and saw Soi-fong along with her Stealh Force, which made Yugao that she recognized that uniform.

"Soifon-taichou, I presume?" Yugao asked, which made the black haired fon nodded.

"Head Captain send us to assist you and also Naruto-san." Soifon offered. Which made Yugao nodded about the female shinigami captain.

"You sure we trust them, taichou?" Bird asked.

"Yes, they are comrades of Naruto-kun." Yugao said, which made the squad nod understand.

All throughout the hidden leaf village, the leaf ninja mounted a counterattack to push back the enemy ninja. The enemy ninja outnumbered the leaf ninja. However, the leaf ninja had the power of the Hyuga, Uchiha, Aburame, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Nara and Inuzuka clans. Once the clans mounted their offensive, then the tide swiftly turned in favor of the leaf village. Teaming up the Shinigami from the Soul Society.

****==At the Eastern Residential Block==****

One of the Oto-nin sents backwards the knock out cold. With Fugaku was surrounded by several of Oto and Suna nins. Since Fugaku order his clan to defend themselves and many of them were each squad for protect their sacred bloodline from the hands of Orochimaru? To regained their clan's reputation to have them a second chance is to help others.

"I won't let you all get your dirty hands on my family and my clan!" Fugaku furious, as he activate his sharingan and create several of hand seals and yelled. "****‡**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!******‡****" He exhale and unleashes the largest fireball that the size as a meteor. that wipes so many enemies leaving into ashes or burns.

As Fugaku turn his head behind. "No one can underestimate me...and who's next!?"

**==With Starrk and Lilynette==**

Next the other side of town. Many of Oto and Suna shinobis surrounding both of the Arrancars.

"Those two nothing but weakling and also too lazy." One of the Oto comment.

"Man, Starrk. Those guys are annoying." Lilynette comment.

"I agreed, since Kisuke and Naruto-san had us to save this boring village." Starrk said.

Lilynette frown. "Well you keep complained and let's do this!"

Starrk sighed. "Fine."

Starrk faced the enemy shinobi and Lilynette besides him. Lilynette panted as she struggled to stand and said "Let's go, Starrk." Starrk nodded and placed his hand on Lilynette's head and she became engulfed in pillar of blue light before she vanished. Naruto frowned and said. "**{Kick about, Los Lobos!}**" Starrk's entire body was engulfed in blue flames that reached high into the sky as a huge breeze blew over the bridge. The flames died and smoke billowed where Starrk had been.

The smoke then cleared to reveal that Starrk was sitting and now looked completely different. He was wearing a gray fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs were covered in some dark, skin-tight pants with gray knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs. His arms were covered in some kind of gray elbow-length armbands that appeared to end at his wrists. There were also ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. Part of Lilynette's mask appeared on his head, stretching around the back around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around the back of his head while the mask itself was connected by two chains around his right eye. He also had two fur-lined holsters on his belt and a pair of pistols in his hands.

"What just happen?" One of the suna-nin wondered.

"Just like the Iwa's bat demon?" Oto stataed.

Starrk stood up and gave the mercenaries a bored look. He held up his right pistol and said "Let's go, Lilynette." Lilynette's voice then said "Alright." Starrk pointed the pistol at the enemy and said "****‡**La Muerte**...**‡**" He pulled the trigger and a huge dark blue Cero in the shape of a wolf shot from it. The Cero hit the enemy shinobis and went off into the buildings. It exploded and sent a huge pillar of light into the sky.

Starrk sighed. "After this one. I could get some sleep."

"Well you stop complained!"

**==At the Western Residential Block==**

Ibiki was not happy with the situation that he and the group of Jounin were in. The same could be said for them as well as they were currently trying to stall the giant three headed snake that had burst through the protective walls around the village from heading further into the village. So far, they had kept the serpent at bay, though not without a few casualties while dodging its attacks, but they were steadily becoming fatigued and no matter what jutsu they tried on the beast, nothing seemed to do enough damage to it.

However, that wasn't the only issue that Ibiki and the others had to deal with, as Suna and Oto ninja had poured from outside the village the moment the snake had destroyed the portion of the wall. This resulted in even more casualties on their side as enemies made quick work of some of the more exhausted Jounin, who had been caught off guard whilst they were stalling the giant serpent.

Scowling at the situation, he whirled around just in time to catch the wrist of an approaching Suna shinobi before slamming his fist into his opponent's abdomen. He could hear the man gasp as the air was forced out of his lungs before releasing his hold on the kunai he had prepared. Releasing the man's wrist, he easily snatched the descending kunai by the handle before jabbing the weapon deep into the man's jugular.

He didn't even care to watch the man's frantic look as he realized what had happened. Instead, he turned his attention back onto the giant serpent that was slithering closer into the village, while pushing the man he had just killed onto the ground with little effort.

"Shit," Ibiki cursed as the snake smashed through the buildings as it moved. "We can't handle this."

"Metroplex! I marked the target! Take out those giant three headed-snake!" A loud voice came in.

Maybe it was fate that had heard his statement, or maybe it was just pure and utter luck that did it. Because the next thing he knew, an explosion had suddenly fallen from the sky and hits on top of the giant three headed serpent, explodes with a massive blast. Then it makes the snake agony in pain from the blast, but now it poof of smoke of disappeared.

"You sure you got holding, huh Ibiki-san!?" A voice asked from on nowhere. "Geez, is your body the only thing that grew up? I just can't stand to watch you, eh!" As they heard voice that came from the sky, with Ibiki look up and saw Naruto standing on the sky wearing something on his right ear was what looked to be a speaker coming from the speaker was a blue, square lens, which hovered over his eye also a small cylinder attach on its ear.** (AN: I inspired the idea to describe from the DBZ's Scouter.)**

"N-Naruto?" questioned Ibiki in surprise.

"Wait! You mean Naruto, as in Naruto Kurosaki? The one defeat the Hokage's daughter, the Iwa's best shinobi and Sasuke Uchiha." One of the Jounin asked nearby.

Then suddenly a tremble that came out no where, as they turn their attention and saw Metroplex approaches the walls. Now Metroplex stomp the ground that cause a massive earthquake that causes the Oto and Suna lose their balance.

Had they been so terrified by the sight of the orange-blond and his colossus titan, just about every Suna and Oto ninja in the area would have terrified at this display of horror from the sight of Orochimaru's summon. Though, that didn't stop the nearby Konoha ninja from doing so, as their views of the orange-blond had been dropped down by a few pegs.

Before Naruto is waiting for Metroplex's signal, before he appeared on colossus' hand, or all the Konoha ninja in general, Ibiki had appeared on the hand of the titan, bowing next to the orange-highlighted blond haired man. In an instant, the amused look on Naruto's face had turned dead serious as he glanced over towards the center of the village to see the sight of Gaara's transformation tearing through the village as it made its way towards the monument were his clone is distract him.

"How's the situation?" The teen asked as he continued to watch the monster trek through the village while his wood clone to do the work.

"Very under control. Since I was informed from the squads that your friends arrived to help us." Ibiki's was reply before asking. "What are you going to do about that?"

"Don't worry. I had a clone to distract him for long enough for long enough for had me to engage him with Metroplex." Naruto stated, which made Ibiki nodded.

"Wait! You meant that big giant you accompany with?" Another Jonin asked pointing at the colossus giant.

"That's right, since he's with him, under my orders." Naruto stated, with made the jonin nodded for understand. Before turning his attention towards Ibiki. "I better head to boss in the stadium, let's hope the clone can't handle any longer." Which made Ibiki nodded for understand. Now Naruto put his finger on the device.

"Metroplex. Meet me at battle zone, did you see the Tanuki?" Naruto said in the comm.

**"Yes, Prime." **Metroplex said. Which made Ibiki and Jonins were amused about his orders to the giant being.

"I give the coordinate then we will battle against the Ichibi, as soon as I will gave the comm to the boss." Naruto replied before he flew off towards the stadium.

**==Back to Naruto at the Stadium's roof==**

Orochimaru was completely disbelief of they saw a colossus giant being that came from nowhere. Along with the kages and two sannins. Since they never seen it before in the history.

"Wh...Who is that?" Orochimaru disbelief.

"That will be my new comrade." Naruto Jr answered.

"You mean this giant!?" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"That's right, since I send a clone to find him that he was slumber for thousands of years. When the technology is extremely was advance then ours." Naruto stated, which made everyone disbelief about technology is more advance like the Yuki no Kuni's (Land of Snow) Knowledge of technology. It was completely impossible for having a advance technology to be invented. That they never seen it for decades.

"And besides I'm the next Rikudou Sennin…I can gives hopes and save thousands of lives was possible to me. And build a better future." Naruto stated and all of them just look at them with disbelief look on their faces but Naruto ignores it.

"Oh! But before that..." Naruto stated realized, after he took the Izayoi on his back then toss it to the hooded figure, then the hooded figure caught the sword which made Kushina disbelief of Naruto toss her grandmother's sword to someone. "I believe it belongs to you..." Naruto glance at the hooded figure. "Tsukiko-obasan..." He finished with a smirked.

Kushina was extremely surprised of the name of her grandmother. Since she could not believe the hooded figure was actually Tsukiko Uzumaki, the Matriarch and the Shodaime Uzukage of Uzugakure no Sato, Land of Masters of Swordsmanship and Sealing.

Now the hooded figure move the hood down that reveals to be Tsukiko that she was about late 30s since her time in Uzu no Kuni was on the siege. Which made everyone completely surprising shocked. Onoki felt a chill on his spines of Naruto heard that name from his mouth since his sensei's predecessor, the Shodaime Tsuchikage, Chikyūmaru Kamizuru, the head of the Kamizuru Clan. Since he heard story his sensei, Mu told tell about her. Since Shodaime is the amazingly opponent since Madara was still alive. **(AN: I will come up names from the other Kages of the 5 Hidden Villages.)**

"B...B...Baa-" As Kushina couldn't finish her sentence, she felt a KI that which Tsukiko turning her head at her glaring at her for some reason.

"I will deal with you, later!" Tsukiko said to Kushina with a venom tone. Now turn her attention the snake sannin with a disbelief.

"I-It can't be...!" Orochimaru said frighten. "I've been search every everywhere in the grave to get some samples to revived! When my edo tensei jutsu failed to have you under my thumb!" He demanded.

Tsukiko smirked about his demands. "You think so, Hebi-shōnen (Snake boy)? Since my passing. Think you are planning to revive me by using Edo Tensei that Tobirama-kun invented, that it's because I was send to the Soul Society for my new life since my memories of my past life was manifest when a single Shinigami saw me and send me there. Since I know any chakra that withing my body since I joined the seireitei to be one of the Shinigami corp." She explained. "And since Head Captain Yamamoto explained about what my foolish granddaughter of her actions." Which made Kushina stepped back about what she said about her foolish actions.

"I think it was Head Captain Yamamoto?" Naruto guessed, which made Tsukiko eyes rolled at her only great-grandson.

"That's right, since after the siege leaving my only son in-charge before the 2nd War." Tsukiko stated, before turning to Orochimaru. "We better take care this snake." As Ancient Uzumaki is prepared to fight with Izayoi.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Voice came in, as Tsukiko, Naruto and Kitsune saw Orochimaru's henchman jumped in to approaches their master;

One of them had dark grey hair with long bangs that covered each different eye their bangs were on the right. wore a green shade of lipstick, and had dark markings around their eyes giving them an androgynous appearance. They wore brown tunics with long black wristbands black skin-tight shorts, and purple ropes tied around their waists. He wore a dark-red, beaded necklace around his neck and a giant scroll behind his back. Also there is something on back of his head.

Then the second is a large and imposing young man. Being the tallest member of Sound Four, he towered over the rest of his team-mates. He had orange eyes, and three tufts of orange hair on his head: a mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. He wore a sleeveless tunic with the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, along with black, arm-warmers, a pair of black, ¾ length pants that stopped just below his knees. Along with this, he wore sandals with leg warmers, covered by bandages, a purple robe belt around his waist, and a necklace that comprised of circular pieces separate long, metallic pieces.

Then the third was a dark-skinned shinobi with black, shaggy hair, and black eyes. Uniquely, Kidōmaru also had six arms and wore a black, sleeveless top and shorts, over which he wore a tunic that bore the symbol of the Sound Four, and a purple rope-belt around his waist. He also wore the forehead protector of his village along with arm warmers, shinobi sandals and bandages around his legs.

Then lastly is was women her long, untamed, pinkest-red hair. She also wore a black hat with bandaged sides which was shredded when Tayuya reached her second state. She wore a tan tunic, much like the other members of Sound Four, with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals. But with Naruto Jr was completely curious about this women had the same red haired like his second mother. Also Tsukiko saw it about she recognized that girl's face.

_'Let's see...red hair...dark eyes...yup, just like Karin and Kin is talking about.'_ Naruto thought since both Karin and Tayuya were like sister and Kin also a best friend and sister-figure.

_'This girl is look like...' _Tsukiko thought of the sight of this girl. Since she kinda look like one of her childrens with the same face as hers.

"Orochimaru-sama. We are here to assisted-" Sakon is about to say then interrupted but it turns out they saw Naruto leering at the sound 4, and muttered. "Don't interfered!" With a venom tone, which made the screen turn blue. Now they revert their colors. But which made them collapse completely. That made Orochimaru is completely disbelief about his minions got knocked out.

"What did you do, BRAT!?" Oorchimaru furious.

"I knocked them with Haki...since I will had three of your minions prison and then leaving 'her' with care." Naruto said which made Orochimaru shocked in surprised along with the leaders (Kages and Village Leaders). Also the next part that made the snake sannin eyes widen about Tayuya's true parentage.

"You knew about her!?" Orochimaru stated.

Naruto nodded before explained. "And also I had Karin under my care or protection from the like of you and the disgraceful Uzumaki." Which made Kushina winch about his tone that insults her. "So you are no longer to be your pawn like the rest. And even Suna."

"I agreed, since you told me everything about your life." Tsukiko stated, which made Kushina stepped about a little since Tsukiko will punished herself of all she had done.

Now Naruto turn at his grandmother. "Let's hope so, for dealing with her and the rest of them."

He turns to Orochimaru who was glaring at him with great hatred.

"Now where was I...? Now I remember." Naruto said before he raised his tanto on his face now the blade is starting to glow white and a flash of light happened that made everyone close their eyes because of the intense light. When the light was gone and everyone vision started to be clear again. They pale in what they saw in what was behind Naruto. And also a seals appeared on the ground.

It was Shinigami itself. Since his (adotped) parents convince him to exchange for soul from Naruto Jr's actions. So he will had a few lives taken and then working with him as a Reaper that sends the wondering soul to the Soul Society for their new life.

"H-H-He summoned Shinigami himself..." Jiraiya stuttered as he saw the godly deity before his very eyes.

"Time for you to see hell Orochimaru. I'm gonna give your soul to Shinigami." Naruto said with cold tone that sends shiver to everyone spine.

"W-W-Wait don't you know that if you use Shinigami, your soul will be eaten as well!" Orochimaru explained to the blond mage, hoping that he would stop in what he was attempting but to his shock all Naruto did was laugh at his words.

"HAHAHAHA! That's a good one Orochimaru!" Naruto laugh at him before his laughter slowly dies. "You think that Shinigami will take my soul but he won't and there are two reasons why!" Naruto stated and Orochimaru was speechless in hearing this.

"One is because Shinigami is offer by sending wondering souls to the afterlife." Naruto stated and everyone who heard this gave him a confuse look but suddenly they heard a growl from shinigami.

"You know, it's true Shinigami unless you want Kami-sama upset about you doing some stunt again that she'll gave you an black and blue for if you will broke our deal?" Naruto asked and all Shinigami did was glare at him. Everyone was looking at Naruto with disbelief look on their faces.

"…I don't know any of you but the gaki just earn all of my respect…being able speak to the god of death like that is unbelievable. He has balls made out of steels." A said with shock look on his face.

"Same here." Onoki said.

"Anyway, the second reason is because…I think I will keep to myself because not of doesn't deserve to know the reason." Naruto stated and all them could only stare at him with shock look on his face except for Itachi since he already Naruto other reason. Naruto again turns his attention towards Orochimaru and pointed the Soul Hunger at Orochimaru.

"TIME TO DIE OROCHI-TEME!" Naruto shouted as he pierce the 'Soul Hunger' Tanto towards Orochimaru.

*SQUELCH!*

The tanto went through Orochimaru heart then Shinigami remove the tanto around its mouth with the left hand and use it right hand as it went through Naruto body and pierces through Orochimaru body.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M OROCHIMARU! I'M IMMMMMORTAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!" Orochimaru ranted as he felt Shinigami hand enter his body.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt a sting of pain from Shinigami hand went through him. Then Shinigami pulls out Orochimaru soul and the soul enters Shinigami mouth. Everyone could only watch as they saw Orochimaru soul was being devour. All they could hear was the anguish cry of the white snake sannin before Shinigami completely devour his soul. When it was done the cross was gone and Naruto returned to his regular clothing from his bankai state and scale like patterns in Naruto skin was gone.

The seals on the ground was gone and Shinigami disappeared then suddenly Naruto body started to fall to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Tsunade shouted as they ran towards to Naruto when suddenly a blond blur appeared and caught Naruto.

Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsuande eyes widen in shock as they saw Kitsune, the replacement father was holding Naruto.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Minato shouted as he was about to throw one of his kunais towards Kitsune when suddenly Itachi and Hiruzen appeared in front of them and deflected the kunai. Everyone was shock at seeing this while Minato glared at Itachi.

"ITACHI? HIRUZEN? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Minato demanded.

"I can't let you do that, Minato." Hiruzen stated and the four eyes widen in shock in hearing this.

"If you attack his father. Naruto-kun won't hesitated to kill any of you since you attack one of his family." Itachi stated.

"HE IS NOT HIS FATHER!" Kushina furiously.

"KUSHINA!" Tsukiko yelled furious before release a large amount of KI that which made the four collapse on their knees.

As Kushina look at her long-time grandmother before saying for protest. "Tsuk-*SLAP!*" Interrupted by a hard slap. Which made her collapse in the ground on the side, since which made the kages and the nadshiko leader was shocked of what they seen. Also which made Onoki shiver his spines about her wrath. With 'A', the Yondaime Raikage? Since he heard stories about his dad since he was the successor of Nidaime Raikage, Kakuheki (Bulkhead) before he was ambushed by Gold and Silver Brothers since Tobirama was escaped. Then Nidaime's predecessor, Otakebi (War Cry) about encountered Tsukiko since the meeting with the other kages. Since they respected each others strengths. And also her temper is an ancient too.

"DON'T DARE MAKE SOME EXCUSES OF WHAT YOU HAD DONE!" Tsukiko yelled. Which made the ANBU shivered along with the Yugito's team and Kurotsuchi's team. They never thought that she was scold Kushina for causing so much trouble.

"I will deal with you after THIS?!" Tsukiko declared.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Voice shouted. Kitsune and Tsukiko turn their head to where that voice was coming from along with Minato and the others. They saw Sakura arrived at the rooftop with a bird that she was riding. Which made the four surprising about Sakura was summon...a phoenix? It was the most rarest summon in the elemental nations along with the dragon summoning. Since the Phoenix summoning scroll take haven't seen or heard for decades besides the Elder Dragons.

Sakura saw Naruto lying into Kitsune's arms causing her eyes to widen in shock. She immediately jump off unboard the phoenix and run towards the orange-blond lover.

"Sakura-chan…can you grab the yellow elixir pill…in my pouch?" Naruto asked weakly and Sakura did was she was told and pulls out the yellow pill from his pouch. Naruto opened his mouth and Sakura knew what she has to do. She places the pill inside Naruto mouth and Naruto swallowed it. Sakura started to feel Naruto's energy was slowly restoring back to him. Since Naruto made a pill restores that combines with both chakra, reiatsu and condition. It took some time to finished.

Naruto looks at Sakura. "I guess you are done for taking the wound?" Naruto said weakly as he gave them a weak smile. The rosette just nodded at them.

"Yes, the rest of our friends hold the line until we evacuate the civilians." Sakura stated with Naruto nodded.

"Hokage-sama!/Boss!" Another voice shouts came in. Naruto and Sakura turn their head to where that voice was coming from along with Minato and the others. They saw saw the ANBU Squad and Naruto-clone appeared with flash stepped.

"Wh-What is the situation?" Minato asked to his ANBU.

"We had reports that many civilians were completely evacuate to the shelter, then from the strange people came out of nowhere wearing the same outfit like Naruto-san does, and also wore a haori." An Cat mask ANBU; his designed it similar then Yugao's mask; it has three red whisker-like markings. "We confirm the reports that the connection of Naruto Kurosaki to be his allies. Sine they are here protect our village." Which made Minato disbelief about Naruto's new allies. As the ANBU captain turn his attention at Orochimaru's sound 4. "What are we going to do with those four, sir?"

As Naruto stepped in and said. "ANBU-taichou." Which made the captain attention. "Maybe you take the three guys."

"What about the women?" Cat-ANBU captain said.

"I'm taken her with me, she is very important as a Clan head of the Kurosaki." Naruto stated. Which the captain couldn't handle argue, since he saw he know four of Oorchimaru's minions. But with a nodded. "Very well."

"Good." Naruto replied, before taking something on his pouch as he pull out a scroll, then unrolled then made a half-head sign then a poof of smokes that revealed to be iron handcuffs; there are six of them, then a key that allows to fit in keyhole. "Place three of those cuffs? Since it's made of special metal and a chakra absorption seal that prevents them for using chakra. But you know why 3? It's because the man has 6 arms like a Asura or a spider." He stated.

"I see." ANBU Captain understand, before take the cuffs and the key then went to the collapse three of the sound four then Naruto made a kage bunshin to get Tayuya.

Suddenly they heard a large explosion.

Everyone turn their attention where that explosion came from then suddenly they saw a giant tanuki rampaging at the buildings.

"Oh yeah! I had forgot my bunshin." Naruto-clone shocked for forgot about the Moku bunshin.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Jiraiya asked as he and everyone else was able to distance themselves from the destruction happened in the stadium.

When smoke was gone everyone eyes widen in shock in what they saw.

It was Shukaku, the one tail beast.

"It's a Bijuu." Kushina said with a narrowed eyes.

"But who released it?" Minato asked.

"It was the Gaara. Someone healed his wounds then put him into a deep sleep when Orochimaru planned it as a back-up." Kitsune answered him. Everyone turn their attention to him. They saw Kitsune was, and with Itachi went to his brother-figure were supporting Naruto to stand up along with Sakura.

"We need to take him down or else the village will be destroyed." Sakura said suggested.

"Boss, here." Naruto-clone remove the devise on his ear since the rest saw the device on his ear before, then give it to the Naruto-original. "Devolves me, then you got the knowledge." With the original nodded then extended the hidden blade then stab it in the chest, then the clone's body become red then explodes into a puddle of blood.

"**Chishio bunshin **(Blood Clone)... Naruto learned a Kinjutsu besides kage bunshin...!" Jiraiya muttered statment.

Now Naruto insert the device on his ear since before he got the clone's memories that he found him. As he glance at Shukaku that rampaging the village. Now Naruto place his finger on the device on his ear before he press the laser pointer at Shukaku. "Metroplex! I marked the coordinates this location to engaged the Ichibi!"

**"On my way, Prime."** Metroplex said. Which made everyone surprised of the vioce that came from the far distance.

As Naruto glance at his lover. "Sakura-chan. I want you to keep yourself safe. Since I cannot let you to risk yourself with that 'condition'." He stated. Which made Sakura flinch about what he meant. Since Sakura secretly touch her stomach that she had an a present condition with a concerned eyes. Now the lavender-rosette nodded for understand.

Now Naruto bit his thump then wipe it on the summoning tattoo that Minato and Kushina saw a summoning tattoo that Naruto had another summoning scroll. Which they explained why Naruto had another one. Then he slam his palm on the ground and yelled.

"****‡**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!******‡****" As the large poof of orange smokes appeareds. Now Minato and Kushina was curious of whatNaruto summon on that tattoo.

As the smoke slearly fades, with many the kages minus the sannins saw a group of beat is about size is about 2325.3. The head is a look like a large repilian, quadrupedal wyvern characterized by its massive head and jaws, powerful limbs and striking yellow/blue striped colouration. The top of its head is tipped with a pair of horn-like ears, and its segmented tail ends with a spiny protrusion. There are 7 of them.

"Tsuande and Jiraiya was right! Naruto summon a dragon!?" Kushina exclaimed.

"But where did Naruto got a dragon summoning contract." Minato wondering.

WIth Naruto glance at the summons. "All Tigrex squad, I want you defend this village for all cost! Show them of how we can help those we need!" He ordered all his tigrex.

Now all the blue and orange stripped dragons (wyverns) roars. **(AN: Listen Tigrex's roar: watch?v=MxqrFAY8vEk.)**

"Now, GO!" Naruto yelled, then the tigrex' leaps then spread their wings then flies towards the village to defending them for all cost. Now Naruto wipe the tattoo again then made several hand seals again. Then slam in the ground.

|"_The tempest of wind. Violent storms alongside the storm, __the silver blizzard of steel!"_|Naruto chant until the large summoning seal now the seal is begun to glow in ssliver. "**Kuchiyose****: ******Chōrō Ryū:** ****Kushala Daora~!** (Summoning; Elder Dragon)" As the largest poof of smoke erupts shoots int othe sky. Thne suddenly it begun to cloudy. But many kages and Nadeshiko Leader and the Bodyguards wondering that what Naruto had summoned. Minus Sakura, Itachi and Hiruzen? They know Naruto's new summoning.

"Naruto-kun is attend to summon one of the Elder Dragons..." Sakura muttered which letting everyone heard the word she said.

When the pillar of smoke that many clouds were gather into a rain cloud. But which now the rumbling from the clouds is starting to rain, then the rais is starting to pour heavily arround the area. As the smoke fades from the clouds it reveal to be a dragon is about the size 2215.6. It turns out it was a real-live dragon making the leaders of the village extremely surprised of they seen the dragon for real.

The Dragon is a four legged with a pair of widely spreading wings. Its skin is plated with metal. The Dragon has numerous horns lining its head and sharp claws on each of its legs. Now the dragon is stands in two feet begun to roar.** (AN watch?v=qbvJ6PnBBwg)**

Now the dragon lands which creates a wind barrier can knocks everyone back, since the dragon is surrounded with wind like barrier.

**(Kushala Daora Theme - Starts - watch?v=invsEETiitg)**

As Naruto ran to his dragon the njumps on its back and said. "Kushala Daora! I want you to head to the battle zone with Ichibi no Tanuki in this direction." He pointed at the sand tanuki.

**"Understand."** A dragon named Kushala Daora, now he spread his wings then flies straight to Naruto's wood clone position. Leaving the stunning leaders and body guards.

"I can't believe this brat summon a dragon that it's rare to the shinobi world." 'A' stated.

"I agreed, Raikage-sama." Onoki said. "He will becomes a greater threat for this." As he prepared to leave by went to his subordinates. As he ordered his son. "Ordered all our forces...we're leaving and canceling the ambush-invasion."

"Yes, sir. But why oyaji?" Kitsuchi asked.

"The Kurosaki brat is more dangerous then the Sannins." Onoki stated. "And also get my granddaughter's team...we're protecting our Daimyo and fled back to our country."

"Hai!" Kitsuchi replied, as Onoki glance at Roshi. "Signal our forces." Which made Roshi nodded.

At the same time when the Tsuchikage came to his decision to fled, the Raikage and his subordinates were discussing the same issue.

"Boss what should we do now?" Darui asked as he turned to the Raikage.

"I say, we get Bee-dono, the Daimyo-sama, Yugito and the others and leave the village. This battle is Konoha's problem, not ours, let the Konoha dogs fight their own battles" C said. Who like many Kumo Shinobi did not have a great deal of respect for the leaf village or its Shinobi, due to their village's strong rivalry.

"Agreed, once we have secured, the Daimyo-sama and met up with Bee and the others, we leave this village" said the Raikage. "If we're lucky, Konoha and Suna will take care of each other, or at the very least they'll weaken each enough to allow us to take advantage of the incident."

"C where are Bee and the others?" 'A' asked, wanting to know where his brother and his team were.

Using his sensory skills, the blonde Kumo Shinobi quickly located the five Shinobi.

"Samui, Omoi and Karui are all currently with the Daimyo-sama and are protecting him. Bee-dono and Yugito-san are currently still inside the stadium in the village."

"Damnit, what the hell are those two thinking? They should have stayed here" The annoyed Kage growled.

"What do we do Boss?" Darui asked as he turned to his village leader, after using his large sword to slash at an incoming Oto-nin.

"C! I want you to head to Samui and her team and help protect the Daimyo-sama."

Nodding to the Raikage, the Kumo medic quickly raced off towards the three Genin and the Lightning Daimyo.

"What about me Boss?" Darui asked.

"You stay with me Darui." The Raikage said as he took off his Kage robes and hat, revealing his hulking build. "For now at least, we're fighting with Konoha…with Orochimaru's dead thinks he can eliminate us all in one fell swoop, he is severely underestimating the Shinobi of Kumo."

After saying this, the muscular Kage exploded with Lightning, which covered his entire body and disappeared in a blinding flash, where he preceded to attack every Suna and Oto Shinobi he could see.

Nodding to this the two Kumo-nins took off with their Kage and made their way down below the stands.

****==At the Wood Clone Naruto==****

**"COME ON KUROSAKI! MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!"** Gaara/Shukaku yelled as he attack Naruto-wood clone when suddenly a barrage air blast that similar then the biju rain towards Gaara causing him to stop his attack.

**"WHO DID THAT!"** Gaara demanded and suna-jinchuriki looks up and saw Naruto riding his dragon. **"YOU!"**

As Naruto landing on the air with his clone appeared. "You're late, boss."

"Sorry." Naruto apology before he place his hanad on his shoulder. "I got side-tracked."

"I know you summon Daora." Clone said, but now Naruto absorb his clone which made Gaara shocked in what had he been realized.

**"YOU DISTRACTED ME!"** Gaara/Shukaku furious.

"Yup... But not for long and I brought a friend with me." Naruto stated. As he grab his sword then yelled. "**BANKAI!**"As now Naruto change into his Bankai state. Now Naruto charges straight at Gaara in his Shukaku form.

**"I'll show you!"** Gaara/Sukaku yelled in rage charging at Naruto.

"NOW!" Naruto yelled for the signal his dragon. Then He blow a large ball of wind out of his mouth.

*BOOM!*

**"UUUGGGGHHHHH!"** Gaara/Shukaku agony that wind blast hit his head then he turn his attention at the Elder Dragon, Kushala Daora. Which made Gaara angry. Since it took a while for Metroplex to get here.

And now Naruto and Gaara in Shukaku is on his bijuu mode then they are prepared the fight between the Rikudo Sennin and the Ichibi Jinchuuriki.

**Chapter 30 Part 1 Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>~~Naruto's Techniques~~<strong>

**Gakidō ****Ōgi: Danku** (Preta Path Secret Arts: Splitting Void) - A combination of Kido and Ninjutsu. It absorbs elemental attacks then absorbs them. So Naruto is working on combine both Kido and Ninjutsu for his Rinnegan.

**Ryūō ****Zantetsuken** (Dragon King Iron Cutting Sword) - Its Draw and resheath or unsheathed attack that cuts anything in its path.

**Tenryū: Getsuga Tensho** (Heaven Dragon: Moon Fang Heaven Piercer) - An enhance attack of Getsuga tensho.

**~~Sasuke's Techniques~~**

**Enbima Yonezu: Oni Giri**(Charm Demon Sleepless Night: Demon Slash)

**~~Mikoto's Techniques~~**

360-Pound Ho,

**~~Ino's Techniques~~**

Tekkai, Soru, Shigan,

**Chapter 30 Completed**

****Date: ****10/18/2014/5:53pm - 10/18/2014/6:18pm

******That's that...since the snake, Orochimaru is dead. And now the invasion continues on. Now Naruto has awaken the colossus mechanical giant Metroplex. The Friend of Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Please Review.******


	32. Chapter 31: Invasion P2: EoI & Honor2TE

Chapter 31: Invasion Part 2: End of Invasion and Honor To the End

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story

_Honor is the greatest hope for the flames, Honor is their strength, and Honor To The End_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I guess my favorite Online Game 'Grand Chase' is now closure soon. Man! I'm gonna missed my favorite game in Philippines.<strong>

**AN2: Sorry to took you'll so long? Since I was research from the describe from my favorite movies and anime's Weapons and Armor. And the describe from Transformers.**

* * *

><p><strong>~~Review Replied~~<strong>

Bankai777: Thanks, I did made a decision to place a Transformers reference. Since it will a good idea that the War between the 2 fractions of the Autobots and Decepticons. Since unlike the SAO Xover with Naruto, Bleach, Transformers, One Piece and Assassin's Creed.

god of all: Thank you for review this chapter? Since I was completely frustrated about many users or non-users never review this chapter each of them, but one is on chapter 4. .

ShaDoWrAVen15: I will, but take me some time to watch some research on youtube and wikipedia from games and anime. But come up a names for OCs.

Non-user Gabriel: Thank you, and this is my latest chapter I update last Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>(Previous - Recap)<strong>

_As Naruto landing on the air with his clone appeared. "You're late, boss."_

_"Sorry." Naruto apology before he place his hand on his shoulder. "I got side-tracked."_

_"I know you summon Daora." Clone said, but now Naruto absorb his clone which made Gaara shocked in what had he been realized._

**_"YOU DISTRACTED ME!"_**_ Gaara/Shukaku furious._

_"Yup... But not for long and I brought a friend with me." Naruto stated. As he grab his sword then yelled. "_**_BANKAI!_**_"_ _As now Naruto change into his Bankai state. Now Naruto charges straight at Gaara in his Shukaku form._

**_"I'll show you!"_**_ Gaara/Sukaku yelled in rage charging at Naruto._

_"NOW!" Naruto yelled for the signal his dragon. Then He blow a large ball of wind out of his mouth._

_*BOOM!*_

**_"UUUGGGGHHHHH!"_**_ Gaara/Shukaku agony that wind blast hit his head then he turn his attention at the Elder Dragon, Kushala Daora. Which made Gaara angry. Since it took a while for Metroplex to get here._

_And now Naruto and Gaara in Shukaku is on his bijuu mode then they are prepared the fight between the Rikudo Sennin and the Ichibi Jinchuuriki._

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

**==With Samui and the others==**

"Shit this is insane, why the hell are we even getting involved?" Karui asked as he deflected an incoming Shuriken with her Katana. But as she did, an Oto Shinobi moved in on her, and tried to stab her in the chest with his short Tanto blade. Only to be stopped by Omoi, who appeared in front of the enemy Shinobi and used the bottom of his sword handle to stop the man's attack. This then allowed Karui to jump over Omoi and attack the enemy Shinobi on his unguarded side, killing him with one swift slash.

"We're getting involved because Bee-sensei told us so." Omoi replied, before leaping into the air and deflecting several incoming Kunai that were coming in on them from different directions. "So I suggest you stop your complaining and focus on the battle at hand."

"What did you say, you lollipop sucking bastard!" An angry Karui yelled as she turned to her team-mate.

"Both of you two need to cool down as this is neither the time nor the place for your bickering." Samui reprimanded, as she kicked away a Suna Shinobi who tried to sneak up on her.

After Samui kicked the enemy Shinobi way, both Karui and Omoi ceased their quarrelling, realizing that they needed to focus on protecting not only the Lightning Daimyo.

Although the blonde girl was not in any serious danger from her injuries, she was still far from a hundred percent, which both her team-mates could see. Given how sluggish her movements were and how tried she looked, even though she did her best not show it.

Once they had found their common ground again, both Omoi and Karui used their finely honed teamwork to assist their team-mate in holding back the enemy and protect the Lightning Daimyo.

"UUUUGGGGHHH!" As the Kumo team turn attention from the source and saw a Tigrex bits the Oto-nin which made them scared and feared from the vicious predator. As the Tigrex didn't bother to eat the rest.

"I think this dragon didn't bother to eat us." Omoi comment.

"Idiot! That was Naruto-san's summons!" Karui yelled at his teammate.

"How you can tell?" Omoi curious.

"Yugito told me." Karui replied.

**==With Kakashi and the Others==**

**(Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon OST - It's Our Fight Extended - Starts)  
><strong>

As the battle in the stands continued to rage, Kakashi and the other Jonin-sensei were still fighting fiercely against the invading Shinobi.

During the battle, Kakashi and Gai, once again found themselves back to back to one another, using their advance teamwork, which they had developed after all the years they had spent sparing and fighting alongside one another.

After knocking out another Oto-nin with a strong spinning kick, Gai suddenly notice something in one of the other stands.

"Kakashi look!" Gai called as he pointed to the other stands. "If I'm not mistaken, that's the Tsuchikage-sama and his bodyguard…and they are attacking the enemy."

"You're right and that's not the only weird thing." Anko said, who suddenly appeared next to the two Jonin and pointed to the stands on the opposite side. "Look over there!"

When the two Jonin looked, they were surprised to see the Raikage and his bodyguard Darui, also fighting the Oto and Suna Shinobi.

"What the hell is going on here?" The former student of Orochimaru muttered, "Why are the Tsuchikage-sama, the Raikage-sama and their people helping us. I would've thought they would have been the first to skip out the moment things went to hell."

"I don't know, but let's not look a gift horse in the mouth**...**" said Kakashi as he lifted up his head band to reveal his Sharingan. "With their help, we can clear out the enemy a lot faster and get to sensei and the others sooner."

Nodding to this reasoning, the two other Jonin took off with Kakashi to find more enemies.

*RUMBLE* *RUMBLE**RUMBLE*

As the Jonin turn attention and saw a colossus giant that approaches the villages by firing his weapons that its not high explosive.

"What is that thing?!" One of the Chunin wondered. "Its HUGE!"

**"Relax, humans. That was Naruto-sama's ally."** A voice came which made then turn attention on left or right, which made then stpped back in their defensive stance that they saw one of Naruto's tigrex's.

**"Stand down, human. I'm an ally and one of Naruto-sama's summon."** Tigrex said. Which made them to lower their stance.

"You're Naruto's summon?" Anko asked, which made the orange-blue strips wyvern nodded.

**"Yup, you know snakes are reptilian is well, right?"** Tigrex asked, which made Anko grinned like crazy, which made the tigrex knew the answer. **"Then lets!"** Then the tigrex roars then charges at the enemies with a high speed.

**==With Hitomi==**

Hitomi is defend herself along with Neji and Sayuri. Since Sayuri brought her Yagyumaru like her mother the Hitomi knocked few of the Oto and Suna nins in minutes with kage bunshin on her arsenal. Since she didn't had to use her fathers move and her mother's famous kenjutsu. Since Hitomi decide to use a basic kenjutsu to defend herself along with taijutsu.

Then Sayuri slashes many of the enemies that she could then follow with her katon ninjutsu. As 2 Oto appeared behind Sayuri, with Hitomi shocked of she saw then yelled. "Sayuri! Behind you!" As Sayuri turn head behind with a obvious look before she respond then he raise her leg whispered.

"******‡****Rankyaku**!****‡**** (Storm Leg)" She sending out a sharp compressed air blade with spinning back-kick that can greatly damage a both of two oto nins. Which made Hitomi disbelief of how her teammate Sayuri preform a new technique.

"W-What was that jutsu, Sayuri." Hitomi wondered.

"That was Rankyaku, it was taijutsu move, not a ninjutsu." Sayuri stated. "Naruto-niisan taught me along the rest of the rookie 9+ learned Rokushiki." Now she is on her defensive stance with her wakizashi in her reverse-grip.

That cause Hitomi stunned about her former brother Naruto taught her friends or comrades a new techniques since she never trained or spar with her friends. All those years for many of her friends never came.

"And besides, since Naruto-niisan taught me a wield style that similar then Sasuke-nii's Santoryu." Sayuri declared.

"What did you mean?" Hitomi wondered.

"I meant is... I will learned **Yontoryu** (Four Sword-Style)." Sayuri declared, which made Hitomi eyes widen about Sayuri will learned a new techniques? Since she was curious of learning new techniques from her parents. She never thought Naruto learned new moves. Since her new kenjutsu that allows wield 4 swords, but what she mean...4? She thought if she'll place it on her teeth like Sasuke.

"When did you learned those moves along with Rokushiki?" Hitomi asked curious, while she is on the defensive stance while she wiled a tanto from one of the enemy shinobis'.

"Well... Naruto-niisan had an instructor with a long-rectangular nose that is specialized those kenjutsu...unlike a green haired man that he holds three swords as well...but it was branch technique of ken-taijutsu (sword-body arts)." Sayuri explained. "Since I will buy a sword like Sasuke-nii for Shusui..."

Hitomi cringed about the ravine twin, then she turn to Sayuri. "Sayuri, are saying..." Is about said in realized.

Sayuri nodded. "I was about to buy...the **Namimaru** (Wave Circle), the blue blade that Naruto-nii made it that he got the metal that he got in the Nami (Wave)?" Sayuri answered. "He made a new swords on his shops displayed. But instead placing a sword on its teeth but that might cause a damage.

"Just where did Nii-san got that metal in Nami?" Hitomi wondered.

"Nii-san asked Tazuna-san for getting some alloy that he got it in the ocean. Naruto-nii told me that he add something that he got it from a friend." Sayuri explained.

"Who?" Hitomi said in curious.

"I'd say, can't tell you..." Sayuri replied, before leave to continue her fight with a word. "**‡****Soru**...**‡** (Shave)" She disappeared with high speed.

**==With Kisuke, Yoruichi and the Employers==**

"UUUGGGHHH!"

One of the Suna-nin shiver in fear. "How could a girl like her can be skilled that rivals then Tsunade Senju." He comment since he and his comrades saw many of the their comrades were completely bruised knocked unconscious with a girl standing. They saw Ururu beat several of oto and suna comrades with a shy and quiet expression. Since there are so many crater s that made from her.

"JINTA SLAMMING TRIPLE!" Jinta yelled before swing his large kanabo, the Muteki Tekkon. That knocks 3 of the enemy shinobis.

As the View of Tessai preforms a palm strike, Tessho that slams the Oto-nin on the ground.

"How could this man is fast!? This man is a monster, Retreat!" Oto-nin called their comrades.

"****‡**Nake, Benihime!****‡**" Kisuke yelled then fires particularly strong and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts. The energy flows out of the blade and fires in the arc of the sword's swing. Which made explode from the blast.

"Did you over did, Kisuke." Yoruichi appeared before knock them off with her high speed.

As Kisuke took out his fan. "Of course not, since its like old times when I was in detention corp." He comment.

Yoruichi smirked about his comment. "I know." As she shunpo to knock more foes.

**==With Tsukiko==**

"Can't believe of how an Ancient Uzumaki is really alive here."

"Probably a genjutsu that fools her appearance." Another said.

"Its that so..." As she drew her sword the water engulfed her Izayoi. Then it washes many enemies with one draw a sword. Which made many of the shinobis drowned from her skills. As she was admitted since she was back in her battle. Now Tsukiko drew her zanpakuto and commend. "**{Illuminate the night sky! Tsukihime!}**"

when the blade made a drastic change, it was now a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilts grip, which has a gentle white decorative wrapping bending forward at the end with a pommel shaped to look overlapped three time and a silver tail dangling from it base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shaped guard covering three inches of the pure white blade, with a crescent moon design. At the base of the guard is a silver string wrapped thrice around the hilt with a three-loop bow on the backside. It remained straight somewhat of a short size with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge.

"****‡**Gekkō, Mangetsunami!****‡** (Moonlight, Full Moon Wave)" She slashes with a sky blue reiryoku that blast enemies on its path, sounding like a firecracker as he swung his blade. With she wipe few of the enemies.

"Let's go...!" Tsukiko declared. "Dattebayomi!"**(AN: I recommended the catchphrase. But many of the fans come up a different catchphrase.)**

**==With Minato and the others==**

Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade were completely disbelief of how Naruto, his friends, and even his uncle's friends that come to the aide since many of the Rookie 9+ were completely skilled and welled-trained ninjas. Since all the trained Hitomi to be a better shinobi and a hero that leads the Rookies became greatest of all. Since they never thought about Naruto's teachings. Since Hiruzen went into the battle to under his command with his age stated. And even Itachi will do command his ANBU squad.

"Those are a fine fellow and his friends..." A voice came in, which made the four attention and saw Head Captain appeared in the rooftop with his sword ready; his sword was a normal standard katana, with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard holding on his 'left' arm.

As they on a defensive stance. But judging the outfit he was wearing, that means he is a Shinigami as well. But he is very old.

"W-Who...Who are you?!" Minato demanded.

"Genryusai Shigekuni Tamamoto. Head Captain of the Gotei 13 of of the Soul Society." Yamamoto introduce which made the Four shocked in surprised about an Old Shinigami is one trained Naruto and Sakura. "And I'm also the mentor of both Naruto Kurosaki and Sakura Haruno along with the captains of the Gotei 13."

That made Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade was extremely shocked the man along the group that trained Naruto and Sakura in one month training, since their age is change into 16. Since they could not believe of how those group were extremely powerful.

"So, why ain't you helping?" Minato said.

Yamamoto shook his head. "I will be the last line of the defense and let the captains will be in front-lines."

As the 4 Oto-nin jumps to the roof while wielding their weapons before they heard their master/leader scream from his death. "We will avenge Orochimaru-sama!" As they about the attack them. Before the Old Captain

*Click!*

Yamamoto quick draw his sword that his blade before flames erupts that slashes, which many enemy shinobis scream in agony about the flames.

Which made Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade was disbelief of how this man is way older then Hiruzen, since Head Captain is a High-Fire Affinity that he uses a sword manipulates fire-base attacks, but as Hiruzen arrived in the rooftop after took out some enemy shinobis and have the shinobi forces report about this situation.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked wondering.

"Yeah, just what is it?" Jiraiya added curious.

As Genryusai glance at the retired Sandaime and stated. "You can remove the genjutsu now, since you haven't reveal yourself in a month." Which made the four wondering what he meant.

Hiruzen smirked about this now he place his Kongōnyoi (Adamantine Staff) besides him, it turns out it was his summon Enma. Before an Eye open that reveal to be the Monkey King.

"You sure, that Naruto told you if you reveal yourself?" Enma said stated to his friend. "It's been years since I've saw your age." Which made them more confusing.

"Yeah, Genryusai-san serious about it...so I will reveal it right now..." Hiruzen replied. Now he made a tiger seal and exclaimed. "**Kai!**"

As Hiruzen genjutsu fades, which causing more surprising from Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade that Hiruzen was completely covered in genjutsu then it reveals to be that he was completely back in his age when Nidaime's time. Hiruzen is now age 30s when both Jiraiya and Tsunade were genin. But it was completely impossible for having someone that age.

"Sensei...what happen to you?" Tsunade asked disbelief, since she was invented a jutsu that hides her old age like Jiraiya. Since its impossible about this.

"Well... Naruto-kun made a age-reversal medicine by using Naruto's phoenix companion that Sakura-chan that signed the Phoenix Contract." Hiruzen explained.

"Sakura has another contract by the Phoenix!?" Tsunade exclaimed, that was why Sakura had another contract without telling her. Since its the reason she refuse for under apprenticeship,

"Yup, and also she will be a Sannin as well after Naruto's test." Hiruzen stated. "Since she and Naruto-kun is already select Sasuke as the Third Sannin, until I will talk to the Fire Daimyo about this discussion." Which made Minato and Kushina shocked about the selection of the New Sannin. Since they want to trained their daughter for being a Sannin like Tsuande and Jiraiya.

"But with that...The Neo Sannins with be born since if 3 new summoning. Since Naruto has a Elder Dragon Scroll and Sakura has a Phoenix, then the third one will reveal then the time comes."

"Then what is the third one?" Jiraiya curious.

Genryusai and Hiruzen smirked that they know the answered with be reveal. Before the Head Captain declared. "We'll tell you like Hiruzen told you to that we'll reveal it until then."

"I had admired your skills Genryusai-san." Hiruzen stated, before he glance at his left arm. "So...hows your new arm, Sōtaichō?" Which made Genryusai nodded, since he had lost his arm during the fight with Aizen by using a #96-level forbidden kido that using it as a catalyst.

"Yes, indeed." Yamamoto replied, before he took out a new 'left' arm that Naruto invented since the orange-blond went to the Squad 12: The Research and Development. Since Naruto use his sample of Genryusai's skin for making his new arm that made of both machinery and organic. Now reveals...

When Naruto researches his Asura Path that he learned that he will made a perfect prosthetic limps for any shinobis that they're retired or resigned about during the battles, wars and missions. Genryusai's arm is made a completely metallic a polished one was well. **(AN: I inspired a idea from FMA since Shinra; the phoenix is known other then Edward Elric? Since he got many knowledge of his wife Wenry's schismatics)**

So with his new arm on his left shoulder. He made create a special metal from his 'Creation of All Things' that allows absorbs any energy source that allows to repaired and grow with him until he'll retires. With a help from Mayuri Kurotsuchi? It was pretty weird for someone had that name from Sandaime Tsuchikage's granddaughter Kurotsuchi. Before the Chunin Exam starts.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she watched the old shinigami stretch out before their encounter, along with Minato, Kushin and Jiraiya saw Yamamoto's new arm. "What kind of a gauntlet is that? It's massive…"

Genryusai paid her no mind as he continued to stretch. "It's not a gauntlet, Tsunade…It's not any kind of weapon by nature, it's my arm now… It's Auto-mail if you didn't know." Yamamoto knocked on his gauntlet causing a clanging noise. "That's was made by Naruto Kurosaki."

"Naruto made this!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"That's right, Jiraiya." Hiruzen stated. "Unlike any prosthetic limbs that made of wood or plastic like in Suna for making prosthetic that made from the puppets and that how Naruto was able to complete the new Prosthetic Limbs for any shinobis when that happens." Now Naruto decide to construct new limbs for them when any shinobi population had lost their carriers or in-stated. "And more importantly...he will installed a chakra-installation wires for connects the chakra networks."

That made Tsuande extremely shocked in surprised along with the three of them, sooner or later Sakrua will take over the Hospital after Shizune. Tsunade spending years for developed a prosthetic for making many shinobis for having a new limbs in their active duty and then with her age past, she passed her knowledge to Hitomi after Jiraiya's training. But her knowledge is way D or C rate, if she had her father's smarts and chakra control. Then she will take over the Hospital after Shizune. But the problem is many the staffs admired Sakura's skills since if she'll take over. Then Naruto will construct a clinic that besides Naruto's shop for Sakura if she'll refused. But there is no stopping her from achieve to be the Head Doctor.

Now Minato glance at his sensei. "Sensei, you better summon Bunta for battle against the Ichibi Shukaku."

"No need for that..." Genryusai declared.

"Why not?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Genryusai-san was meant...him!" Hiruzen before pointing at the sky, which made Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade look at were Hiruzen pointing then that made them stepped backed.

"W-What the..." Jiraiya shuttered of the sight the full view of Metroplex.

"I-I-It's completely HUGE!" Kushina disbelief.

"Its also a biggest as a Land of Fire!?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun did find an ally for saving the village." Hiruzen stated.

"Indeed." Genryusai agreed.

Minato look at the Hiruzen. "Why would you so calm when you got your age reversed?" He said.

"It's because Naruto taking care his family first then village second." Hiruzen explained, before he glared at Minato with stunned, "I was wrong for being my successor for your careless mistakes...And you are not the worthy to be the mantle and seat as the Hokage... But Naruto-kun has wisdom like mines, with courage and strong Will...and he will be a fine Hokage when the time came."

**==With Naruto and Gaara==**

**"UUUGGGGHHHH! ! !"** Gaara/Shukaku agony in pain from Naruto's attack, the orange-blond continue fires his water and wind-base jutsus and with Kushala's wind cannon attacks.

With Temari and Kankuro? Since they just got here before his transformation...It turns out it was pretty tough battle against Rinnegan Sage and Ichibi Jinchuuriki.

_'H-H-How is possible? Gaara is actually being overpowered!'_ Temari thought in shock._ 'By Naruto-san...'_

_'Can't believe that Kurosaki was actually overpowered Gaara with his summon.'_ Kankuro disbelief.

_'Is this the power of the Kurosaki?' _They suna-sibs thought unison._  
><em>

With Naruto is on the air with Kushala besides him. "What's wrong Gaara? Had enough already, because I'm only getting warmed up!?" Naruto yelled as he shunpo'd landed on the storm dragon's back directly in front of Gaara/Shukaku. Who was slowly getting recovered from the hit before the sand gather to recovered from the attacks and glaring angrily at Naruto.

Now Naruto is riding Kushala Daora's back. "Get up!" The orange-blonde boy yelled. "I'm not done with you yet! You're going to pay for what you did to my friends!"

**_'Damn him, my sand can barely protect me from his attacks.'_ **Gaara/Shukaku thought angrily as his sand slowly reformed itself.

**"Suna...Shuriken!"** Gaara/Shukaku yelled as he swung his arms and fired dozens of Sand shaped Shurikens from his arms. Until Kushala fires numerous burst of wind blast on his mouth that deflects the sand shuriken each of them with made Gaara/Shukaku shocked about of how strong the dragon is, since while in the rain.

As Naruto create Kage bunshins then each of them attack in flight while armed his black katana in high speed. Each of them slashes the sand,which made Gaara annoying from his clones, as he swipe his claw to wipe the clones, while he was completely distracted.

**"DAMN YOU KURSAKI, JUST DIE ALREADY!"** Gaara/Shukaku furious.

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, bud. I'm WAY faster." He shunpo then appeared on his head then place his on his forehead then read his mind of how helearned to kill. "And also I want to know the truth!?" Before he closedd his eyes when he'll use Human Path (Ningendō) to see what's Gaara's past is.

**(Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon OST - It's Our Fight Extended - Ended)**  
><em><br>_**==Gaara's Memories==**

_For all my life, I was hated, detested and feared because of what I was...a jinchuuriki. Even children of my age were afraid of me because I was known as the monster of Sunakagure._

_"Hey pass it!" A couple of kids said as they were playing soccer in a part of Sunakagure. In that same part, Gaara was on a swing with his teddy bear looking off sadly as he was all alone...again._

_Suddenly, the ball got stuck into a wall nearby, too high for the kids to reach._

_"Oh crap!" One of the kids said as they all raced to the wall where the ball landed._

_"What do we do? We haven't mastered any wall climbing techniques!" Another kid said worried._

_Then out of nowhere, the ball was lifted off the wall by sand and flew off. The kids looked for where the ball was heading and then gasped as the ball had landed in the hands of Gaara. Gaara tried to hand the ball but the kids started to back off in fear._

_"Y...you're Sabaku No Gaara..." One of the kids said trembling in fear._

_"Run for it!" A brown-haired girl yelled out and they all ran away from the jinchuuriki._

_"Matte! Don't leave me alone!" Gaara said and suddenly his sand unconsciously headed for the kids._

_"AH! Help me!" One of the kids said as he was grabbed by the sand._

_'I don't want to be alone anymore.' Gaara thought._

_"Noooo!" The kid yelled as the sand was coming to finish him off when suddenly a blur appeared in front of him, taking the brunt of the attack._

_"Please Gaara-sama! You have to calm yourself down!" A blond-haired man with blue eyes said with blood on his arms and forehead._

_This caused Gaara to stop and look down on the floor in shame. Later, Gaara is at home facing a picture of a female version of the man that stopped his assault earlier. Gaara then took the knife he was holding and tried to cut his left wrist but to no avail as the sand immediately stopped the knife._

_"Just like always, the sand stopped the attack." Gaara said sadly._

_"Gaara-sama." The blond-haired man from earlier said. He now wore bandages on his arms and forehead._

_"Yashamaru." Gaara said._

_"As a member of your medical team at Kazekage-sama's command, my duty is to protect you from any harm so please do not try to do such a thing." Yashamaru said._

_"Although it wouldn't have mattered since the sand protects you anyway." Yashamaru added with a sheepish smile._

_"Gomen Yashamaru. Do the injuries hurt?" Gaara asked as he saw the bandages on his caretaker._

_"Oh this? Well it hurts but just a little so it's nothing too serious." Yashamaru answered as he pointed to the bandages._

_"Yashamaru...what is pain? I never get injured so I'm just wondering what it is exactly." Gaara asked, taking Yashamaru by surprise._

_"Hmm...how should I put it? Afflictive or dreadful like when you're cut or beaten up...in short you're in an unbeareable condition in which you are unable to stay in your usual self. I can't explain it very well but I can say that it is unpleasant." Yashamaru explained to the best of his abilities._

_"I see. Then that feeling I feel in my heart, as if it was tightening up, is that pain Yashamaru?" Gaara asked he grabbed his chest._

_"Yes Gaara, that is one form of pain and unlike physical pain which can heal fast thanks to medical aids, the emotional scars are the ones that take the longest to deal with and hurt the most because there are no ointment available for them and the pain never goes away." Yashamaru explained._

_"There is however one thing that can cure such a heartache. However, as inconvenient as it may seem, this cure can only be given to you by someone other than yourself." Yashamaru went on to say._

_"What is it?" Gaara asked._

_"It's love." Yashamaru said._

_Love...such a word or emotion did not exist for a monster like myself. No matter how people acted toward me, no one loved me, not even Yashamaru. I could see it in their eyes that they all hated me because of the monster inside of me and that no matter what I did, they would always hate me. This is why I did not believe in this word called love...at least not until she came into my life. To everyone else, she was just a normal girl. But to me, she was the light in my darkness..._

_Gaara was again in the swings by himself when suddenly, someone sat on the swing behind him._

_"I'm sorry. I'll leave now." Gaara said as he expected the person to not want to be next to a monster._

_"Why are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong." The person, who was a girl by her voice, said._

_Gaara finally turned around and his eyes widened as he saw the girl sitting behind him. She had fair skin, __medium length brown hair, black eyes, and was wearing a violet shirt with black pants and blue shoes. To many others, she may seem pretty but to Gaara, she was breathtaking._

_"My name is __Matsuri and you must be Sabaku No Gaara, correct?" Matsuri asked. __**(AN: I inspired my favorite Story, additional part, unlike 'Secret: by **__**25BAM50' and 'The Prodigal Namikaze by SoulReaperCrewe'. So I decide to had Matsuri in anime will be a Academy Student like Gaara and became Ninja as Genin few years in Naruto's life.)**_

_"Yes I am." Gaara replied quietly._

_"Well then Sabaku No Gaara, it's finally nice to meet ya though I would expect someone alot more scarier than you." Matsuri said with a grin._

_"Huh? You wanted to meet me?" Gaara asked, confused at how the girl was acting._

_"Of course I did. Everyone is always talking about how terrifying and weird you are and so I wanted to see it for myself. Though I was expecting to meet you sooner but with all the homework and exams, I've just been too busy to see you until now but like I said, I expected something much more terrifying than someone as cute as you." Matsuri said, finishing her explanation with another grin. Her cute comment caused Gaara to blush._

_"I...I don't know what to say." Gaara said, completely at lost by this girl who seemed to act unafraid of him._

_'Who is this girl? Why is she not afraid of me? And what is this feeling that I am experienced in my heart?' Gaara thought as he clutched his chest._

_"Hey Gaara, do you want to hang out here from now on? We can make it our secret place just for the two of us since my parents wouldn't want to see me hanging out with the so-called monster of the village." Matsuri suggested with a smile._

_"S...sure Matsuri." Gaara nodded with a blush once again._

_For the first time in my life I felt happiness in my heart. For once, I had a friend that I could talk and joke with. We hung out at this place every day and make sure we don't get caught. We would laugh, play games, do what ordinary kids would do and in time, as I hung out with her, that feeling in my chest continued to intensify and that is when I realized that I had fallen in love with Matsuri. But helas...all good things must always come to an end and also, reality always sets in._

_Gaara and Matsuri were in their hideout making sand castles._

_"You really are a great guy Gaara, not the monster everyone says you are. I'm really enjoying spending time with you." Matsuri said smiling._

_"I...I enjoy spending time with you as well...and when you told me that I was cute, I also think you're cut Rose-chan...and I...I really like you Matsuri-chan." Gaara said blushing._

_"I really like you too Gaara-kun." Rose said, also blushing._

_"I can't believe what I am seeing with my own two eyes." A man with blond hair and light skin wearing an unbuttoned blue shirt with a white shirt underneath and brown pants._

_"Tou-san!" Matsuri yelped in surprise._

_"I have heard the rumors that my own daughter was hanging out with that monster but I never imagined them to be true. Why Rose, why would you do this to me huh?" The man growled angrily._

_"But tou-san, Gaara is not a monster! He's a really a great guy and my friend!" Matsuri snapped back._

_"Are you really that naive to think that a monster can ever be your friend? A monster like him deserves no one. Now you're coming with me Rose!" Rose's father said and then grabbed her by the arm before turning his eyes to Gaara, "And don't you ever go near my daughter again, monster." He said before taking Rose and leaving._

_"Matsuri!" Gaara yelled.  
><em>

_Later, Gaara is able to track down the address that Rose gave him and knocked on the door. The door opened and Matsuri was there._

_"Oh it's you." Matsuri said._

_"I'm sorry for what happened earlier Matsuri-chan. I was wondering if we can hang out some more. I found this great place for us not to get caught and..." Gaara began to say but then the door was slammed shut on him._

_"Leave me alone you monster! I don't ever want to hang out with you or see your face again!" Matsuri said._

_"But Matsuri-chan! I thought you liked me, that I wasn't a monster." Gaara said as he began to clutch his heart._

_"I never liked you and I never will. Now leave me alone you monster!" Matsuri yelled._

_"Wait Matsurie, please open the door! Please Matsuri, I love you! Please let me talk to you!" Gaara said as he banged his hands against the door with tears flowing down his face._

_"Shut up and leave me alone! I hate you, I hate you Gaara and I will never love you! No one will! Now leave before I call jounins on you!" Matsuri yelled._

_Gaara then yelled as he fell on his knees and grabbed his chest once more. He then started to walk away crying. Unbeknownst to him, Matsuri was also crying on the other side of the door._

_"I'm sorry Gaara. Please forgive me Gaara-kun." Matsuri whispered._

_"This feeling! Why is my heart aching so much?!" Gaara asked as he was on the rooftop of a building._

_"Yashamaru said that love could heal anything but he was wrong! It can't heal everything and in fact, it's because of love that I am hurting like this! I don't ever want to see or experience love again!" Gaara said._

_"But in order for me to not experience it anymore, I cannot be in this world anymore. He'll help me for healed your pain, one that can protect me from such feelings and destroy it for me. Yes, I'll call you mother. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Gaara said and then started to laugh. Suddenly, his sand blocked several kunais that were heading for him. He turned around and saw a jounin with flying kunais and he then smiled evilly.  
><em>

_"Oh boy, looks like I get to play!" Gaara said and then before the jounin could do anything, Gaara grabbed him with his sand and then crushed the man who fell to the floor. Gaara walked up to the man and lifted the carpet off and saw that it was none other than Yashamaru._

_"So it's you though I'm not surprised, you always hated me and mother after all." Gaara grinned._

_"Your mother? What do you mean 'your mother'?" Yashamaru asked surprised._

_"Oh I'm sorry, I'm talking about a demon insiding me that 'father' place it on me? So I called him mother for now." Otouto Gaara smiled._

_"Mother? W...what's going on?" Yashamaru asked dumbfounded._

_"You see, I doesn't want to be a part of this world anymore so mother help me to handle all of you cretins. You guys have done so much harm to me so it's fitting that mother helps me to put the fear of God into each and everyone of you and to be honest, I don't mind it at all. Now, let's play Yashamaru." Otouto Gaara said with a crazed look in his eyes, and throughout the night, the only thing that could be heard was Yashamaru's screams of pain._

_After this, we decided to engraved the word '__愛_'_ (love) into his forehead as a significance of our existence. We decided to that we would only love ourselves and fight for ourselves._

**==End Flashback==**

As Naruto shunpo'd away then with his eyes widen about he had his first love like himself...Since he all his memories about this...Naruto is completely disappointing about Gaara's painful memories. His educations, his training and everything. Since his father the Kazekage, Ryusa came to Konoha for negotiating in alliance my arrange or forced marriage with Temari when they are older...since Naruto refuse then went to the Hokage Tower by destroying his door. Since which made him extremely angry for forcing to be suitor for him to be the husband...but Minato made a completely mistake by forcing his former son to be married and then Jiraiya informed the situiation during the Last War.

**==Flashback Starts - 7 Years ago==**

_"Excuse me, what did you say!?" Naruto repeated, before he went to Hokage's office since before the ANBU went to his place. Since if he will end up like the rest of their male friends/comrades. So he went there for some reason. But not just Minato and Jiraiya...but Tsuande, Kushina and even Hitomi._

_"Naruto there is something you need to know..." Jiraiya finally spoke up. "When the third great ninja war ended, Minato and Onoki make a non-aggression pact that would be carried out with a political marriage between you and his granddaughter until the chunin exams comes in the future."_

_"WHAT?" Naruto shouted letting his anger out. "I will not be marrying anyone and what you sign has nothing to do with me and you're telling me about that Iwa girl then too bad I already have someone to date her." Which made Hitomi couldn't help but feel jealous on how close Sakura was with her brother for being a couple in the future._

_"It's not just that, there is also some a pact with the Sunagakure. After Ryusa went me to negotiate. Kazekage-dono asked us for a political marriage with you and his older daughter." Minato said and that hits the bomb. Naruto exploded at him._

_"WHAT! I'M NOT A PAWN TO YOU! A stupid pawn that you simply traded away for your own benefits! I'M MY OWN MASTER NO ONE CONTROLS ME!" Naruto shouted with rage as he started released amount of his reaitsu making the room started to shake. Soon the adults started to panic and Naruto went to the nearby wall then hammer-fist on the side that casue the whole room to tremble, since they were disbelief of how Naruto have tremendous strength._

_'MUSUKO! CALM DOWN NOW!'__ Naruto Sr ordered as he also released his reiatsu inside of him and that made the room to shake more that made everyone kneel down from the intense power that the two were releasing. As they saw a orange linings besides blue, then a pink reiatsu as well._

_'You need to calm down, sochi.'__ Sakura said to him with calm. Then a blue line as well._

_'You need to calm down, Naruto.'__ Ichigo stated. Then lastly a _

_'You need to calm down, Naruto. Anger is a dangerous tool, it controls your judgment.'__ Zangetsu said. But black line as well._

_'Naruto-kun what happen to you all these years.' Itachi thought in awe while conceal in the room. He could believe how strong energy was._

_'How can Naruto have this so much power?' Jiraiya thought as he and everyone were struggling to stand up._

_'How could Nii-kun is so powerful...' Hitomi thought._

_Everyone was staring at Naruto as the he and his adopted family continues to stare at each other withing his mind while releasing a powerful amount of reiatsu. After a minute has passed Naruto decided to listen to them and stop his reiatsu and everyone else on his mind did same which made everyone breathe again and the room stop shaking. Everyone stands up and saw Naruto let out a sigh and looks at Minato with cold eyes that made the older blond flinch._

_"I don't give a damn about you, your family or anyone in the village." Naruto stated. "And I'm done here... I'm still not feeling good since I'm looking at you or that family." He stated coldly that made Minato and rest of his family flinch from the tone of his voice. Minato nodded at him in understanding and soon Naruto started to walk away. When he was about to reach the door handle Naruto then opens then pass right through then..._

_*SLAM!*_

_He slammed the door extremely harder which made it louder along with tremble from his massive strength of Naruto's development, as the picture frame fell then break the glass frame that's were the full family there. But it turns out the slam causes the door fall right front of them._

_They are remained speechless and stunned about Naruto's strength and power. There is no way of how if Hitomi can match Naruto's strength. Since it was completely mess._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Naruto never forgive them for making their decisions for the 'sake for the village'...Since both Minato and Kushina want to strengthen the village. But he forgoting about something...Family first then Village second. But they made a mistake after all. Along with Jiraiya and they are completely reckless idiots. Since Naruto refused the Kazekage's offer and also the Tsuchikage. Since they were displeased about the treaty.

**"HOW DARE YOU~!" **Gaara/Shukaku is more furious for entering his memories.

"So that's why so starting to harmed and killed many lives in your village during the academy then ignored your love one, then graduate, also sending you and your siblings on a higher mission that cause by the Kazekage-teme?!" Naruto yelled with disappointed look.

**"I DON'T HAVE SIBLINGS AND LOVE ONES, KUROSAKI!"** Gaara/Shukaku exclaimed. **"UNTIL I WILL SATISFY BY KILLING MORE!"**

Naruto growled about his statement. Then Naruto place his finger on the device then a red laser pointing at Gaara's head, but which made him confuse.

**"What are you up to, Kurosaki!?"** Gaara/Shukaku stated.

"Metroplex! I've marked the target." Naruto commanded. "And attack that target. NOW!"

**"Consider it done..."** A loud vocie which made Temari and Kankuro wondered where that come from. But they heard a stomping sound follow with the ground shaken.

*TREMBLE*...*TREMBLE*...*TREMBLE*

**(Kingdom Hearts II Music - Darkness of the Unknown(Part 3) - Starts)**

As Gaara/Shukaku was wondering that where that voice came from. But he felt someone pull his tail came behind him, as Gaara/Shukaku turn his head and saw a large sucker punch Gaara/Shukaku's face, which it sends him fall backwards.

**==With Temari and Kankuro==**

The Two siblings of Gaara was completely desbelief of they saw a collossus giant Metroplex that slungs Gaara's face. They're wondering that they never seen it before.

"What is that thing...it's huge!" Kankuro exclaimed. "I never knew that Konoha did contruct a weapon like that!"

"I wanna know who that is?" Temari stated.

"That's is Metroplex." A Voice came in, which made them flinch on their defensive stance and saw Kitsune, still wearing his mask, before he point a finger at them said. "****‡**Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō.****‡**" Now Kankuro was surrounded by six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a his midsection and hold them in place.

"What is this!?" Kankuro demanded, as he glance at Temari. "Temari?" Which he saw his older sister with a confuse look, as Temari look at Kitsune with a nod then replied, as Temari turning to her brother.

"Kankuro." Temari spoke in. "There is something I haven't informed you during the Invasion...just trust me as your eldest sister."

"What did you mean, Temari?" Kankuro confused.

"We're been double-crossed." Temari answered.

**==With Naruto==**

**"AAHHHH! ! ! !"** As Gaara/Shukaku stumble back in the range as he glare at Metroplex with Kushala besides him. As he stood. **"Damn you, Kurosaki! I will get you until I will for THIS~!"** Now he cocked his right arm before he fires another large suna shuriken. **"******‡**Suna..."**

"Metroplex! Aim his right arm!" Naruto before quickly command his giant friend then a laser pointer at his arm.

**"Roger that!"** Metroplex replied before he prepared to fire the cannons, now he pin-pointed were Naruto was aiming.

*BOOM*

Metroplex fires a 2 cannons on his shoulder that blast his blast his arm caused him agony from his arm got cut off. WHich made Gaara agony from the blast burns.

**"UUUUGGGHHHH! ! !"** Which made him more painful.

_'Gaara...!' _A worried Temari thought when she saw her brother's state.

Kankuro was disbelief while he was binding. _'How is this possible? How can anyone? Let alone a kid like him, be able to completely overpower Gaara in his current form? It should be impossible.'_

Gaara saw Naruto's glance that he was completely obvious and disappointed.

_'This Guy...'_ Gaara thought painfully as he stared up at Naruto, _'Just what is he, where does he get all this strength and power from?'_

After thinking this Gaara then remembered what Naruto said to him when he confronted him several weeks back."

**==Flashback Started==**

_"Before you go..." Gaara asked. "What is your goal?"_

_"What?" The Kurosaki Head replied._

_"Why do you seek power?"_

_For a moment Naruto said nothing and just stared back at Gaara, unsure why he had asked him this. But eventually he spoke, "I want to become strong because I want to protect the people I care about. More importantly...I had a future wife and a daughter to taking care of...with those bonds within my heart...with lover, liberty and time. No matter how I was strong but the 'Will of Fire' still remain strong."_

**==Flashback Ended==**

After remembering Naruto's words from back then and remembering how Naruto said he was going to make him pay for attacking his friends and family. Gaara then started to remember his own childhood, and how people feared and hated him, how he was always alone with no friends, his only companion being the sand that protected him, like a mother's embrace. Since he didn't heard his mother's words before he was born.

Remembering the pain and anguish he suffered when growing up, he also remembered how Naruto said he pitied him when he said that he had no-one he cared about or would risk his life for.

Angered by Naruto's words and the memories of his harsh childhood, Gaara swore to himself that he would not lose to someone like Naruto, who believed that by protecting others was the source of strength. He would not lose to someone who had no hatred and fought for others instead of himself.

"If you don't gave up, THEN I WILL FORCE YOU!" Naruto yelled before he summon few clones.

At the same time Naruto ordered one of his two clones to jump forward and a finish Gaara off.

_'There's no way…There is now way…'_ Gaara thought over and over in his head, as he saw the clone falling towards his with his fist raised, before shouting. **"THERE'S NO WAY I WILL LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"**

In that moment a massive roar suddenly exploded from Gaara/Shukaku's mouth and the blast destroying the clone that was about to attack Gaara. After which a massive cloud of smoke suddenly erupted, forcing Naruto glared from his actions. _'Now is the time to let the single manic to do this.'_

**"**Yes, Yes, YES!** **Interesting, Interesting… Not bad Naruto Kurosaki! Not Bad at all!**" **Gaara shouted excitedly in his new form, followed by an insane laugh, after seeing Naruto summon the two massive summonses.** "**You are the perfect pray… even now, your power continues to grow and you continue to challenge me. When I kill you, I will truly have proven my existence to the world!**"**

**==With Kitsune and the Suna-sibs==**

Kankuro was speechless about Temari's information? Since they used by Orochimaru as their pawns after all. Since Orochimaru killed their father by double-crossed them and use their shinobi strength. They wouldn't thought about using the Chunin Exams as a cover-up until the invasion is starts.

"Now you understand...?" Kitsune (Naruto Sr) stated

Which made Kankuro nodded. Since he was informed by his siter, since his got information details from one of Oto Genin Team; Kin. Before her teammates dead bythe hands of Naruto Jr and Sasuke. Now he heard about his father, the Kazekage, Ryusa died by the hands of the Snake Sannin. Before Naruto dispelled his bakudo surrounds Kankuro.

Then he glance at battlefield. "I suggested that we better get to into the safe distance." Kitsune said.

Which cause Temari and Kankuro saw Shukaku's head is about to let Gaara appeared on top of his Biju's form head.

_'Shit!'_ thought Temari, when she heard Gaara, knowing what was to come next and decided to move further away from the battle. "Oh no, Kankuro we gotta get out of here!" Temari before she took off.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Kankuro made a run for it as well.

"Don't worry, I will take you in the safe distance." Kitsune said.

"You sure?" Temari curious.

Before a long white cloth slip down on his sleeve. "**‡****Sentan Hakuja.****‡**" Kitsune said, as he swing his arm then a long, white piece of cloth is spun around to incorporate targets within its coils. As the cloth tightens, with a white flash, it teleports the targets to another location.

**==With Naruto==**

At the same time, the real Gaara appeared on top of his Biju's form head.

"You have proven to be a much more entertaining opponent than I had imagined, Naruto Kurosaki..." said Gaara when he appeared. "As a reward, I shall show you the true strength of the Suna no Keshin (Incarnation of Sand)."

'Naruto, he is about to unleash his Biju and its true power.' Zangetsu said when he and Naruto saw Gaara preforming a single hand-seal.

"Oh no." Naruto gasps. _'__Crap, this isn't good___...___I heard from Tou-san?_ _When the host of Shukaku is awake, the Biju's true power is limited, which is why his hosts sleep so little. It also prevents him from eating away their personality. But if they were to sleep, then his true power would be released… and if I'm right, that kid is planning on using the **Tanuki no Jutsu** (Force Sleep Technique) to unleashing Shukaku.'_ He thought explained.

/_'That's Right, king. But better get ready.'_/ Hakuto stated.

"****‡**Tanukineiri no Jutsu****!****‡** (Feigning sleep technique)" Gaara muttered before closing his eyes and fell limp.

Naruto thought before he saw the eyes in the Shukaku grow yellow and suddenly heard Gaara's Biju form yelling.

**":YYAATTTTAA! I Finally Free Baby!:**"

"So that's Shukaku..." Naruto said after seeing the way Gaara's Biju's form was acting now.

/_'Man, that is one funky Biju.'_/ Hakuto remarked.

**":Oh Yea, and I've even found some people I want to kill!:"** Shukaku shouted while pointing at Metroplex, Naruto and Kushala Daora. After which his then yelled **":******‡**Futon: Renkuden**!**‡** (Wind Release: Drilling Wind Bullet)" And fired a large high speed blast of Wind from his mouth.

"**MOVE!**" Metroplex shouted as he can withsatnd the attack, before Naruto shunpo'd into the air to avoid the attack, while Kushala once again flew himself into the side.

*BOOM!*

That hits Metroplex with a massive blow? Since he was completely made of Metal after all. And he is from a distant planet.

As Naruto appeared with Shunpo standing in the air as he made contact with Metroplex. "You're alright, Metroplex?"

**"I'm fine, Prime."**

"Good. Metroplex, weapons hot and engage!" Naruto yelled.

**"Roger that, Prime."** Metroplex respond then prepared to attack.

**":WHAT, IT WON'T DIE! DAMN IT!:"** Shukaku furious. As Shukaku charges at Metroplex.

As Shukaku wing his arm then it blocks by Metroplex right arm, and then left hook at his face. Since with Shukaku had one arm.

**":UGH!:"** Shukaku agony again, before he turn glance at Metroplex until then...

There was a high pitch shrill in the air. Both Shukaku and Metroplex both stopped fighting for a moment. The sound got louder.

The wind blast from Kushala, but when it hit the Shukaku's face, it cause Shukaku's agony scream (Think Megatron's scream agony from RotF: Optimus vs the Fallen and Megatron? The one Megatron tried to assist his master but gets his right arm bent backward by Optimus Prime, his bayonette gets snapped off, and half of his face blown away by his own fusion cannon on the same arm). The inexplicable creature just zoomed by.

**":DAMN IT!:"** Shukaku exclaimed. As he saw Kushala flying in the air before he'll use another Renkudan then...

*SQUELCH!*

**":UUUGGGHHHH! !:"** Shukaku receive a slash mark on his right eye, as he look a the right and saw Naruto with his black sword in one hand that came from no where. As he swing his left arm, until then.

*GRAB*

Shukaku was surprised of someone grab his arm with massive strength.

**":I-I-IMPOSSIBLE!:" **Shukaku disbelief. **":How did...:"**

With Naruto; he was staring at Shukaku with his Rinnegan eyes, which made him flinch with scared of he did reminded of his father-figure, since he can't let Shukaku or anyone else saw Naruto is planning to absorbs small chakra on each bijus, while Shukaku was distracted? Since thank to Kurama for lend some of his both chakra as a parting gift before he took Kurumi within Kushina, Yin and Hitomi, Yang Chakra. He did got his father's bijuu's chakra, then Yugito's Bijuu. After Prelimnaries? He did meet Bee when his brother Raikage 'A' is here during the time in one month training.

**==Flashback Starts==**

_As Naruto when back at his shop, since Yugito's team was completely surprised about he and Sakura had their age change into 16? Since the Kumo's kunoichi teammates was admitted about her growth and beauty. Since they want to know Naruto or Sakura more since they became fast friends each of them. As Naruto place more stocks of shurikens that he made along with Sakura while she was on the counter, but with Yugito doesn't mind if she'll help him for the stocks. As Naruto advised them if 'you'll took or break anything...you'll pay it or I'll find you if you dare' so they agreed if each of them took it, so Yugito doesn't mind if she'll buy some claws that she saw it in the display case. So Naruto accepted it; the claw itself is a hand piece is crafted in steel with a dull finish and measures 5 inches wide. The eye-catching claw blades each measure 8 inches and are shaped in a curved fashion. He called it the **Kuzuri no Tsume** (Wolverine's Claw). **(AN: Think or sea****rch ****Wolverine Pantera Claw****.)**_

_As the Claws it cost 50,000 ryo? Since Claws were cost 30,000 since it was pretty cheap since Yugito buy it like Omoi does? Since he discounted into 25,000 which made Yugito remarked about his discount? Since Naruto is always discounting them since he had friends and sibling-bonds since it considered to be a friend for gratitude._

_But since then He made a signed outside it says: Sorry, Namikaze Family are not allowed to established if you entered...I'll raise a account by −100% charge for each of them and the Namikaze Clan, with the Namikaze name is completely damage because of Naruto. But Minato tried to keep everything in place if he'll nearly lost his Hokage position, so each of them will be careful if they pushed a wrong button for Naruto will blown the village into bits. Since they tried to sell his merchandise since only the Uchiha, Hyuga, Yamanaka, Inuzuka? Since he'll constructs claws and katars, then Nara, Akimichi Clan were once they can buy it? Since their heirs or heiress made friends of him. So many normal Shinobis only buy it regularly._

As Each of them were look around since then and also Karui and Omoi glance at the mega-expensive swords that Naruto made. While Sakura count the money and then stores it in the 'safe' in the storage scroll. But then...

_*Tingling*_

_A door bell attached from the glass door. Which made Naruto and/or Sakura turn thier attention at the door since they are now own this shop because Sakura will be part of the family until she'll married Naruto. Along with Yugito's Team that which made them flinch of what they saw someone. It was __all, a bit bulky, but mostly muscle man. He wore the Kumo jounin jacket, and had white hair. He wore black sunglasses, and carried seven swords on his back._ _But they notice that there is additional 5 swords on both sides about 2 on side and 3 another. But Naruto notice those that they're are Kumogakure's finest swords: __**Chō Biburāto Raitontō** (__Super-vibrato Lightning Release Swords). But those swords allows to channels Raiton Chakra that made the blades sharper then Fuuton._

_It was their sensei...Killer Bee, the (adopted) brother of 'A', since he was a candidate for being the Hachibi's (Gyuki's) Jinchuuriki? Since after he was a select for earned the title as "B" since the Double Lariat since each of the students learned Lariat and also their cousin Fukai, the previous Jinchuuriki of the 8-tailed beast. With 'Lariat' on their Kumo's greatest taijutsu besides kenjutsu. Since it will be in double team since with 'A' did select 'Bee' as a partner and brother. Then with their skills will be a greater good. But most students failed for paired with 'A' with greater strength._

_"Bee-sensei!?" Yugito, Samui, Karui and Omoi exclaimed._

_"YO~!" Bee greeted. "How it going, my stu~dents?!" As turn his glance at Naruto and Sakura. "Don't ya know who I a~m, Bakayarō! Konoyarō!"_

_He then stuck a thumb at himself, shouting even louder. "I am the holder of the Hachibi!"_

_Naruto's eyes widened,__ as mourned about his annoying appearance along with Yugito._

_'Why do I having him as sensei with a stupid rap.' _Yugito complained.

_Naruto then__ got up after restocking the tools and looked at him. "Are... Are you Killer Bee?"_

_The man then looked down at Naruto, putting his hands on his hips. "YAH~! The name is Killer B, Bakayarō! Konoyarō!"_

_Naruto walked over to Killer Bee, and put his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Bee-san. I never thought of having a brother of the Raikage in-honor." As he mental added. 'I guess.'_

_Bee looked at his hand, before looking at the orange-blonde. "You must be the ku~ro __kyū~seishu__, Na~ru~to Kurosaki?"_ _With a rap._

_Naruto sweat-dropped and chuckle about his comment. "Yeah I guess you read my profile in the Bingo Book." He stated. Now Bee grab his hand and shake replied. Without knowing Naruto secretly absorb small amount of his bijuu's chakra without feeling it._

_'Good, this is what I need.'_ Naruto thought for keeping his smirked behind his smile.

_"As he always like that?" Sakura stated before she witnessed Bee's rap comments._

_"Pretty much." Samui replied._

**==Flashback Ended==**

**":How could withstand my strength?:"** Shukaku demanded.

Naruto smirked for his demands. "I had some friends to grant me strength." As he gripped his arm. "As longs as I have many friends, my comrades and my family to protect...FOR THE SAKE OF FREEDOM!" Now Naruto toss Shukaku behind.

**":AAAAAHHHHH~~!:"** As Shukaku crash the tress. As Naruto place his finger on the device before the laser pointer on that points Shukaku's belly.

"Metroplex! I've marked the target!" Naruto commanded.

**"Consider it done!"** Metroplex replied through comm. Now they heard a rumming sound then...

*POW*...*BOOM~~~~!*

**":UUUUGGGGHHHH~~!:"** Shukaku agony on his stomach from the blast.

**==With Kitsune, Temari and Kankuro==**

"Did you see that!" Temari stated witnessed at the fight. Since Kitsune send them in safe distance.

"Hey, that Kurosaki guy just toss Shukaku like large boulder." Kankuro responded.

"Yup, I did trained musuko after all." Kitsune (Naruto Sr) said. Before he thought. _'Come on Junoir...just end use the opportunity to wear 'it'.'_

**(Kingdom Hearts II Music - Darkness of the Unknown(Part 3) - Ended)**

**==With Naruto and Shukaku==**

**(****Transformers Cybertron OST - Combination Power - Starts****)**

"Hagoromo-sama was completely disappointment you!" Naruto stated.

Which made Shukaku eyes widen about Naruto's outburst along with his father, before he shaky stood and glance at Naruto with his eyes. **":I was right...! You are Hagoromo-oyaji's reincarnation.:"**

"Indeed, I am..." Naruto stated, before his upper body which has a glowing center on his chest with light blue vein like lines going though his body, now its brighter also with combine with reiatsu before tossing his Tensa Zangetsu in the air. As Shukaku cover himself from the light. Along with 2 magatamas of Red and Dark Blue. "And also I am..." As his eye turned into pale blue eyes with Rinnegan black ripple marks.

"Arise, Tempest Prime." Naruto heard the voices from the Seven Prime.

**(Transformers: Cybertron OST - Combination Power - Ended)**

**(Transformers: Cybertron There Instrumental - Starts)**

"TEMPEST PRIME! TRANSFORM AND MEGAMERGE!" Naruto yelled before crossed his arms now spread his arms wide before the glowing light on his chest begun more brighter that covers Naruto.

Now the light fades it reveal his body is now wearing a grey body suit, then his hands his white and also his arms were blue with flaming pattern, now his upper torso is covered by a sectioned segmented chest plate and color is red on his chest, blue light-colored sharp ridges on the helmet and the inclusion of a red crystal where the wearer's square-like protrusions were, and large rounded covering legs. And a small "backpack" device is also added with a hilt strap in the backpack. **(AN: Now The Armor of Megaman X combine with Optimus Prime's color scheme.)**

Now Naruto with his new armor he formed now named 'Tempest Prime'. Now crouch down then flex his full-body armor, then jumps high then somersault then land in the ground as Tensa Zangetsu spins down, now he catches his black sword and then slashes left and right, then twirl to his back then strengthen his arm.

"Tempest Prime: Super Mode!" Naruto declared made a stance before he slash his sword for a pose then a symbol behind him is the same as Metroplex. **(AN: I couldn't come up with a Title for Naruto being a Prime, so I will use my Facebook's Alternate Name and codename as "Tempest Prime".)**

**(Transformers: Cybertron There Instrumental - Ended)**

Shukaku was complete shocked in surprised along with Temari and Kankuro saw Naruto change into some sort of armor. And Kitsune with smirked through his mask that Naruto was able use the armor now.

**":Wh...What is-:"** Shukaku is about say, but he was cut her by Naruto by grabbing his neck since his boots ignites like a rocket. As he push in towards to Metroplex before Naruto spoke through the communication to the colossus giant.

"Metroplex, restraint him and hold him still!" Naruto ordered. _'And Kushala? I want you to restriant his arm too.'_ He mental link with his dragon.

_**'Right, Naruto-dono.' **_Kushala Daora replied, since when he signed the Elder Dragon summoing contract? He allows to connect each Elder Dragons or wyverns in long distance.

**"Roger that, Tempest Prime." **Metroplex answered as he struggled to keep a hold on Shukaku's head before Naruto pushed him, with Kushala bite Shukaku's arm, now Naruto shunpo'd then appeared on top of Shukaku's head and ran onto Shukaku heading towards Gaara still in the forehead asleep. Suddenly sand was coming around trying to keep Naruto from reaching Gaara,

**==In Konoha==**

"Hey everyone look there!" Random civilian yelled as everyone turned around to see gigantic racoon, colossus giant and a armor figure when everyone was already outside of bunkers.

"That's fishcake!" Yachiru yelled, which made the civilians confused for what the pink-haired shinigami meant. Before Iruka flinch of what she meant.

"Wait...! Are you talking about Naruto?" Iruka asked, which made the young shinigami lieutenent nodded.

"Then that's Naruto-sama!" Other civilian yelled.

_'Naruto hang on.'_ Irukathought with worry.

"Come on, Naruto-kun! Kick his ass!" Ino yelled as crowd yelled too.

**==Back** to Naruto==****

Naruto dashed towards Gaara in high speed, due of his truster boots. But Naruto used his Bankai katana to deflects the incoming sand. Finally he reached the sand Jinchuriki and threw his arm back.

"This is your wakeup call!" Naruto yelled and he slammed his super charged first right into Gaara's face sending the Suna boy flying out of Shukaku's forehead and nearly off its head entirely.

":**NNNoooo, I just got out...! I can't go back in already!**:" Shukaku screamed before his spirit returned to his seal.

But surprisingly Shukaku form remained, indicating that Gaara still has some power left.

"**Well done, Tempest Prime, but this battle is not yet over, your opponent can still fight.**" Metroplex said as he did his best to keep the Sand Biju between him and Kushala.

_'Damn him!'_ Gaara thought angrily as he glared at the armored Kurosaki. _'He dispelled by Jutsu.'_ Before he shouted. "You disrupted the Jutsu!"

Wanting to end this battle now, Naruto remained stood front of Gaara. But before he could get even finish him quickly, his feet started to sink into Shukaku, stopping him in his tracks. After which Gaara then held out his hand and yelled. "****‡**Sabaku Kyū****!‡** (Sand Binding Coffin)" And had some of the Sand that made up Shukaku's body converge on Naruto.

"Now you will finally die!" Gaara said furiously as the sand around Naruto began to cover him. "My existence will not perish!"

"There's no way I am going to lose to you! I will protect both my friends and my family...and Konoha! **‡****Energon Surge!****‡**" Naruto yelled as he release a large portion of his new energy source...Energon that erupts him then charges at Gaara by throwing a Energon-enhanced punch to Gaara's head.

As he made him agony then received a bruised on his cheek. Then place his hand on his chest, and said.** "******‡**Sajō Sabaku!******‡**" **Which the forth yellow energy, taking a form of very thick rope, which binds the upper body Gaara. Then follow with a snake hand seal.

"******‡****Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu!******‡**** (Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique)" Naruto said as he transforming his right arm into a tree, then descends the branch at Gaara, then create multiple branches which will rapidly grow around the target, immobilising Gaara with Shukaku and supressed Bijū presence when Shukaku changed into sand and started collapsing as Naruto place his palm on Gaara's Forehead.

**==In Gaara's Seal==**

**":What are you doing here you brat?:"** Shukaku roared.

"So this is your seal Gaara, that person who make this seal was most careless human on the world." Naruto said.

"Why are you here Kurosaki?" Gaara asked.

**":Because I told him that I want to settle things with Shukaku.:"** Kurama said as he appeared behind Naruto.

**"Hahaha Kur-Wait a minute! You're not Kurumi, you're a male fox? What happen to you? And who are you?" **Shukaku asked.

**":Call me, Kurama. The male version of Kyubi.:"** Kurama said. **":As you I'm from another world.:"**

**":WHAT! You mean...*growl* That space/time jutsu is complete forbidden and banned by the demon council before each of us were sealed within the Jinchuuriki!:" **Shukaku said with growl.

**":No you asshole! I died once.:"** Kurama stated.

**":Wait! You died once, but how?" **Shukaku curious.

**":It was since **my host had** sacrifice since during the 4th Shinobi War, so I got reborn since Naruto informed me that I had a female version alternate.:"** Kurama explained.

**":I see...s****o you let yourself controling by human? I shouldn't not notice a small portion of a small chakra within this brat. You are pathetic.:"** Shukaku comment with laughed.

**":We are friends and you didn't notice what eyes he have, so no? I gave him some portion of my chakra in both halves. And the other is for him. So I will had to talk to you.:"** Kurama explained as Naruto lifted his head and Shukaku's eyes widened.

**":That's pure Rinnegan, but that means...:"** Shukaku said as Kurama finished.

**":He is reincarnation of old-man like you said. He is that one who will unite world and bring peace like old-man.:**" Kurama explained.

"Old-man? Who are you talking about?" Gaara asked.

**":Shukaku why you don't let us destroy the seal and you will be friend with Gaara too. He has fire in him and I never saw person who can change people to better than Naruto so you will not be used like some monster.:"** Kurama said as Shukaku nodded."**:And besides...I don't want the female counterpart of mine can't sense me.:"**

**":I never thought that you will say something good to me, Kurama**.:" Shukaku said with hidden smirk.

**":Gaara come here.:"** said Shukaku and Gaara went to him.

**":Kurama bring down a seal**.:" said Shukaku and Kurama waved to Naruto who examined seal then make few seals and destroyed Shukaku's cage. Since Naruto made/redesigned the "Key" to the Eight Trigram Seal. So he can unlocked the cage.

**":Gaara touch me.:"** Shukaku said and Gaara did it. He felt all his memories.

"So Naruto is new Rikudou? The second?" Gaara asked as Shukaku with Kurama nodded.

**":But Shukaku you don't know everything. There is another Rinnegan wielder who is going after us and want create Juubi.:"** Kurama informed as Shukaku's and Gaara's eyes widened**.**

"But there exist only nine tailed beasts, how is that possible?" Gaara asked.

**":We all were originaly created from Juubi so when that man will bring all of us to the Gedō Mazō. Shinju, the Juubi will be reborn.:"** Shukaku explained.

**":We are leaving Shukaku. Don't cause that kid too much trouble like you always did.:"** Kuramasaid chuckle and left with Naruto.

**==In Real World==**

As Gaara remained silent...since he was completely stunning about this...he was completely made a completely shame for his actions. Now Matsuri and everyone else are completely afraid since then that made his heart crushed by his first girl he li-no...he loved. As Naruto while in his armor turn his head to Metroplex and saw Kushala sitting in his shoulder.

"Kushala Daora...thank you for your assistance." Naruto yelled.

"Any time, Naruto-dono. And I will heading back to Mt. Ryujin to recovered." Kushala Daora appreciated, As Naruto Nodding his thanks, now he disappeared in a large burst of smoke, followed by place his finger on the device called; Targeting System.

"Thanks for assist, Metroplex." Naruto thank to his colossus friend.

**"Your are most welcome, Tempest Prime."** Metroplex replied.

Before the white light flashes appeared in the battle field, not it reveal to be a wrapped cloth until the cloth is unwrap is now reveal to be his father and Gaara's siblings. Before Temari went to Gaara with Kankuro followed.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Temari asked.

"I never was better." Gaara replied with smile which shocked his siblings.

"And I'm glad that I have friend like Naruto." Gaara said as Naruto and Kitsune walked in.

"And I'm glad that you and Shukaku are not idiots." said Naruto with chuckle and offered his hand which Gaara gladly accepted and shook. "And I'm sure Matsuri and everyone else in the village would want to be friends with you. All you have to do is give them a second chance and also show them the real you, not the monster they expect. Go and create bonds with others and you will see the strength that they give you, the true strength needed to overcome everything." Naruto added.

_'Create bonds...can I really do that? And Matsuri...can we ever go back to the way it used to be? Maybe I should try, maybe.'_ Gaara thought.

"So what do you say, friends?" Naruto grinned

"F...friends." Gaara said with a true smile.

With Naruto was proud of how he healed Gaara's heart. As the orange-blonde turn his glance at Temari. "You better informed your sensei about this."

Temari nodded. "I will." She replied.

"I take my leave...goodbye Naruto." said Gaara as his siblings dissapeared with him.

"I take it that everything went as we planned?" Kitsune asked before he took off his mask reveal to be Naruto Sr.

"Yes, Shukaku is with us now and so it's Gaara. and with Suna support." Naruto Jr explained. "And even I got a small portion of Shukaku's chakra."

"Okay, let's return to the village." Naruto Sr said as the two of them dissapeared in a blur. Then they appeared in Metroplex shoulder.

"Back to the stadium, Metroplex." Naruto exclaimed. "And ROLL OUT!"

**"Roger that, Tempest Prime."** Metroplex replied now made their way through the forest and found themselves. Before Naruto Sr place his mask back on and said. "Tempest Prime?"

"It's my new Title for being a Prime. Since the Prime were calling me for the disaster from the gods." Naruto Jr explained, which made Naruto Sr nodded. "I'l give briefing about this." But without notice, someone or something watching the fight. A strange blue metal bird survey and watch the battle, until it flies off to its master.

**==At the Distance==**

A human-size giant is not twice size as Metroplex about 23ft standing in the cliff that far from the battle for keeping its low-profile. Its body itself is color Blue, Purple and Black; has sports stifle-jointed legs, his wings double as his arms, making them, along with his fingers, very thin, and his face is a visor. Now the strange bird flies towards its master, then went on his chest then change into something for his chest, but until a screen on his visor showing the images of the battle between Naruto and Gaara. But with a help of Metroplex and Kushala Daora.

Now the metallic being stated. "Must report to Lord Galvatron." With a ominous voice. As he transform into a flyer then took off in the skies.** (AN: ****Think TF: WFC Soundwave voice: Issac C. Singleton Jr.)**

Then also another distance from the war zone. As something emerges on the branch flowing after the battle is over. It reveal to be Venus-like humanoid figure extensions that emerged from their sides, lacking any hair or visible orifices, made up of a black mass which it can shape and resize at will. The right side is white and had short green hair and a single yellow eye. And the other is black mass contains two yellow eyes, which lack any visible sclerae or pupils, and it occasionally shapes itself to form a mouth with jagged teeth.

"Did you see that?" A white one said.

**"Yeah, it has seems he had the same eyes as Leader-sama. And aslo his Rinnegan is grey and pure."** A black one said. **"He will the a greater threat to our Organization...and our plan...kaa-san's plan."**

"I agreed, since Pain-sama will be a greater problems since he is a S-rank Shinobi like the rest." A white said.

**"It better...since I heard from the info about strange people came from nowhere since with swords and black hakamas."** A black one stated. **"And even that colossus metal being."**

"I agreed. But sooner or later we had that 'man' like the Koumori person from Iwa that calls him Ulquiorra that Deidara told us." A white one stated. "What's his name again...? Grimmjow, right?"

**"That's right...Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**** is one magnificent fellow since I heard he was Espada like one in the Prelimnaries."** A black one said. **"And I heard from him that he's other comrades Starrk and Lilynette from the candy shop they worked there,"**

"And don't forget the Kyubi's Jinchuuriki? She was overpowered by Naruto Kurosaki? He was a former twin brother of the Hokage's daughter and a former son to them." A White stated.

**"I agreed, White Zetsu...we better heading back for report."** A black said to his white half name White Zetsu.

"You have your point, Black Zetsu." White Zetsu said to his side name Black Zetsu. As the Zetsu submerges to the branch for report.

**==With Gaara==**

"Temari-neesan, Kankurou-niisan...I'm sorry...for being a pain..." Gaara said.

_'That's the first time he's called us like this.'_ Temari and Kankurou both thought.

"No problem little brother." Temari said and she and Kankurou grabbed Gaara and headed off with him.

"Temari-neesan, Kankurou-niisan, I want to start over. I want us to be a family. Will you two ever forgive me?" Gaara asked.

"O..of course we would. You're our little brother after all." Kankurou replied as both he and Temari were shocked at their brother's sudden change in attitude.

_'Arigato, Arigato Naruto Kurosaki. You were able to bring my little brother back to us.'_ Temari thought, crying as for the first time, her little brother was her little brother again. Before she'll informed her brothers. "I better find Baki-sensei about this."

"We'll go on ahead, nee-san." Gaara stated. As Temari went to their sensei to informed.

**==With Naruto==**

So Metroplex made his way through the forest and found themselves back at the stadium where numerous Sound and Suna ninja were running in fright of the gigantic colossal metal being. Naruto glance at Konoha since many shinobis were many of the Oto were continue to attack, since their master is dead. And also Suna; also...it will take a while until Temari will get to his sensei in time to retreat and fled.

"Damn...why those Oto bastards wont retreat." Naruto felt annoying.

"It's because when Orochimaru died, so they avenged them for his death. But right now we have an invasion to end and something big needs to be done to do it," Naruto Sr (Kitsune) said, as he saw Naruto nod, and then smirk an evil smirk that made the Older Blond a little...satisfied of he knew he was planning. "I know what's your planning?"

"Yeah, tou-san. Something _'big'_ you say? Well then...I think I can manage such an action, by summoned the Ancient Elder Dragon." Naruto said, as he hovered slightly into the air, and spread his hands out slightly before he called upon a massive amount of reiatsu from his body that was the most he had ever summoned so far in his entire life.

Of course, what Naruto was about to do was something even he had only done just once before, and even then the strain nearly killed him because of his young age.

_'Looks like he will took out the big guns?'_ Naruto Sr thought, as saw Naruto's elevation in height up towards the sky increase, and the boy was unleashing large amounts of what looked like lightning all around him. Until the Dark blue magatama glows within Naruto and his armor.

Above the orange-blonde, the sky darkened all around the village, lightning shot out a various intervals, and roar from within it depths that was not thunder echoed through the village. The fighting at that moment had stopped, as Leaf, Suna, Kumo and Sound Shinobi looked up at this glowing light covered child with his hands in the air to look even higher to see a _'very large something'_ come out of the angry heavens.

|"Reign of Moon, Night of Force. Bahamut! Descend!| Naruto chanted.

That very large something that Naruto was calling forth using his body as a beacon was the blonde's strongest summons known to all in Midgar as the dragon...Bahamut.

**==With Minato and Kushina==**

Minato and Kushina went separated from Jiraiya and Tsunade, before Tsunade went to the Hospital before Sakura or Shizune went there. Then Jiraiya will summons his toads into battle. Then suddenly a struck of lightning came from the sky, as they look up and saw the same dragon Minato had describe before Naruto fought him.

"It...It can't be!" Minato disbelief.

"Is that the dragon, you mention it?" Kushina stated, which made Minato nodded. about the same dragon 6 years ago. Before Minato had an argument with Naruto.

**==With Jiraiya==**

_'Why do I get the feeling that I should be afraid as well as impressed?'_ Jiraiya thought, he saw Naruto summoned Bahamut from Minato's describe. "Is this the dragon Minato is talking about..." With disbelief.

**==With Tsuande==**

Tsunade has on the hospital since both the shinigami captains or lieutenants, since they are on outside in the hospital. Before she got in? She saw numerous people with black Hakamas Naruto wore, armed with katanas like a samurai? Also there are several groups wore a pack on its back with a kanji "四" on it.

"We had under control." A voice came in, which made Tsunade turn around and saw a slender about 159 cm (5'2½") and very youthful woman with eyes closed and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid down the front of her body. And a slightly longer than an ordinary nodachi. The tsuba has an oval shape, and the handle is red. Instead of tying it to her obi. She carries her sword over her shoulder by a rope strap.

Also along with her is a tall about 187 cm (6'1½") then Tsuande's 163.1 cm, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. She wears a thin dangling red earring on each ear and a standard Shinigami uniform with her lieutenant badge on her left arm.

Tsuande was shocked about a tall women is about she look taller then herself and Kushina.

"Um...who are you two?" Tsuande asked.

"My name is Retsu Unohana, captain of Squad 4. And you must be Tsuande-san Senju, correct?" Retsu said, which made Tsunade nodded.

"And I'm Isane Kotetsu." Isane added introduced.

"Shishou!" Voice came in. As Tsuande and Retsu turn their attention that each of them recognized that female voice and saw Sakura went in her speed. As Tsunade is about went to the Lavender-rosette for details from the situation, but Sakura passed that turns out she wasn't meant her, she was meant Retsu.

"What is it, Sakura?" Retsu asked.

"I was able to tend many wounds from my phoenixs'? Since many of them will be alright." Sakura stated. "And the barrier Naruto-kun placed to make sure many shinobis were never entered."

"Wait a minute! Who authorize for having several people to entered this hospital?" Tsuande demanded.

"It's Naruto-kun, of course." Retsu answered which made Tsuande flinch. "He was the Clan Head after all? Since Head Captain volunteered squad 4 and 9 ofr the wound and protection." Which made the Senju-sannin disbelief of how Naruto did recommended some help from the Soul Society.

"Can case you notice. I will be taking over here or Shizune-san." As the group turn attention and saw Yuki-on'na lending against the wall, as Tsuande saw someone like her.

"Ah, Yuki-on'na-san. How is your end?" Retsu asked.

"Its completely under control." Yuki-onna (Sakura-Yuki or Other Sakura) replied.

Tsuande frowned of how this masked women. "And why did you wear a mask?"

"It's complicated." Yuki-on'na (Sakura-yuki) replied, as Tsuande is about say,

Then suddenly a roar that letting everyone heard it.

"It looks like sochi did summon Bahamut-san after all." Yuki-on'na comment with a smirk through her mask. With made Sakura flinch before she shunpo'd to go there, which leaving group, with Retsu and Isane knew about the relationship between them.

**==With Naruto==**

The mighty creature and soul summon flew over Konoha roaring in rage at being summoned to this world, as it was unfamiliar with it, and soon began to hone in on Naruto before stopping right in front of the orange-blonde. The dragon's eyes met Naruto's in a stare down, as its summoners test for worthiness, which the orange-blonde tried last time while in the mindscape was about to recommence, and see if this place would be destroyed like the last area it was summoned to.

Naruto knew the risks of doing this, as he had been told the first time by Bahamut since failing the test to be considered worthy would be damaging to everything around the area he was summoned. In fact, the last time the great dragon was summoned.

The test that Naruto was about to take was the same test that he had failed last time and the name of the test was...willpower.

Naruto was not weak by any mean, but it had been trained into him to submit to being that were stronger then him with an example being via Sephiroth, and when the blonde did it with Bahamut the first time thought it was the right course of action to show respect to the dragon. Unfortunately, that was the mistake, as the dragon only respected only the strongest of summoners to bring them to whatever realm they were in, and the instant Naruto kneeled to the summons might was the instant the test had been a complete failure for the former SOLDIER.

Now however, Naruto was different then before, as he had learned from his mistakes no matter how rare they were, and learned instantly corrected them with quick precision so not to make the same mistake twice. Now here he was again, standing right in front of the great summons Bahamut piercing into his mind to force the blonde to submit, and make the same mistake a second time.

Even now, as Bahamut setout to enforce his will upon Naruto, the young summoner was fighting against it, and pass this test since 6 years ago. However, even with all his strength in resisting the great dragon, Naruto still seemed to be losing, and slowly felt himself losing to Bahamut's strength. In his mind, the blonde tried to figure out a way to fight back against the dragon's dominating willpower, but nothing seemed to be working, and yet it seemed Bahamut couldn't fully force him into submission. Like there was some part of his mind that wouldn't allow his summons to overpower him and was trying to make that part of Naruto submit.

_'Do you have anyone precious to you, musuko?'_

_'Tou-san?'_ Naruto thought, as he frowned at the voice that sounded of his father.

_That's right, musuko. I having forgot about Haku-chan's said to me since your Haku is a boy and mine is a girl. Since I didn't use a mental-link to contact you. She said: When you are protecting someone precious to you, only then do you become truly strong Naruto.'_

_'You're right, tou-san. I have many precious person and my beloved Sakura. Even if I wanted to, what person could I have precious to me, and return such feelings to the Tempest Prime?'_ Naruto thought, as he had tried to be such a person to Sakura since her time living with her. Then made Love together several times.

The Older Blond sighed admitted and smiled at him.

_'Look deep inside yourself Naruto. Use that strength and then you will find your true strength to do incredible things. I have faith in you...Well better go now, better went to my wife for sure.'_

And with the voice of his father faded away, but the smile he had never left his face with proud, and it was in that moment something inside of Naruto clicked into place filling him with a new sense of power.

_'Tou-san's Haku's right. Sakura is precious to me. Even the Sandaime-jiji, who took me in is precious to me and also my family, and I'm not about to fail them when they are counting on me!' _Naruto thought, as he pushed back against Bahamut's influence, and threw the dragon's presence from his mind. With the power of the Matrix shines in his chest.

When Naruto left his mind, Bahamut was staring back at him with eyes that showed it was pleased to have found a summoner that would not bend to its will so easily.

**["Impressive, Naruto. You had the Matrix within you like Hagoromo. It seems ****now**** you are worthy of to summoning me, with great Will."]** Bahamutsaid, as it turned its attention to the forces below, and saw the enemy forces looking on in fear before running away.

"Wipe out the fleeing forces Bahamut, my friend. With your '**Mega Flare**'!" said Naruto in a tired voice, but he lost none of the commanding strength behind it, and watched while the dragon obeyed his command sending its attack on the retreating enemy.

The destruction was instantaneous, as the enemy was wiped out in a brutal fashion, and all that was left of the threat to the Leaf was a broken shell of its former self.

What was left of Suna's forces called for a retreat, as they managed to avoid death at the hands of Bahamut, and took off back to Suna as fast as their bodies would let them. They wanted no part of the Leaf in terms of being its enemy and would have to send someone later on as an emissary to broker peace between the two villages.

"Baki! Where are the Kazekage-sama's children?" said a retreating Jounin, who did not see the siblings anywhere, and saw Baki's face look sour at the moment.

"They were all captured shortly after the invasion started. Even worse, is that Subaku no Gaara was taken down by Naruto Kurosaki when we saw him defeated, and is being restrained as we speak." Baki said, as saw the Jounin going pale white, and thought he could hear the man whispering about committing seppuku when getting back home.

Though Baki felt given the circumstances, such actions seemed tempting right now, and would have to figure out what to do with his life if Suna was unable to survive.

"Sensei!" A female voice came in, which made Baki attention and saw Temari appeared. As the blond suna-kunoichi went to her sensei and informed. "Sensei...there is something I want to informed you about Tou-sama..."

"What is about Kazekage-sama, Temari?" Baki asked.

Temari signed. "Naruto-san informed me that your were used as pawns...and...Orochimaru double-crossed us."

"Are your sure?" Baki curious.

Temari nodded. "During one month break, but you and organized your team to better check that area when tou-sama meeting with him...and see it for yourselves."

Naruto let out a tired sigh, as he saw Bahamut roared out in victory over his summoner's enemies now dead, or running away before leaving the world for its own. Slowly making his way to the ground, Naruto fell to his knees before tilting to his right, as his body felt heavy on that side, and after looking over his right shoulder learned why.

Naruto had grown a single angel like wing from his right shoulder blade with snow white feathers that seemed to shine in the sunlight that now came from the parting clouds in the sky. Even Jiraiya upon seeing the boy was surprised by this newest development, as he had never known anyone, or heard anyone for that matter possessing such a thing.

"Was that...big enough...for...for you...Tou-san?" said Naruto, as he felt tired both physically from summoning Bahamut, and mentally from resisting the dragon's test. Before the bright light engulfs Naruto, now he reverted into his Shihakusho and Zangetsu.

"Uh...yeah. Guess you could some rest." Kitsune said, as he collect his son by place his arm on his shoulder.

"Thanks tou-san, I did has to do with freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and also...Honor to the End." Naruto said, as slowly got to his feet, and stumbled a bit before Sakura appeared and saw his condition as she went to his side to support him while Naruto Sr let go of him.

"Well...after this mess and now the Council meeting." Naruto Sr suggested, as he sighed at the fact he was had an extremely headache from those annoying council when he saw his previous life? Those so-called civilian council made him a extremely headache when the civilian council completely disbanded.

But...without notice, there is someone was watching at the walls of Konoha.

**==At the Walls of Konoha==**

There is also a human-size giant is about 20 ft height, the body is Black with yellow strips and the tertiary color silver, the eyes blue and saw Naruto summoned Bahamut and a glowing light on his chest was the Matrix.

"So Optimus is right. Metroplex is awoken from his deep slumber and the Matrix that human name Hagoromo is reborn." A Yellow-black metallic being stated, as he jumped down in the wall, now he lands and declared. "I better get back to Axalon to reporting in." As he ran then transforms into a vehicle with four wheels. Then drives to his base.

**==With Minato==**

The Hokage leapt atop the stadium and turned to all of the ninja in the village to use a voice-enhancing jutsu, "Your Kazekage is not here, and Orochimaru is dead from the battle. The Konoha still has many shinobi left to finish you all off and also allies with Kumo, Nadeshiko and Shinigami group. Your leaders are absent and your secret weapon has been defeated in earnest. You all are recommended to surrender immediately, otherwise no quarter will be shown to the remainder of you. Upon surrender you will be treated according to the terms of the Unified Code of the Elemental Nations, no infractions will take place I swear it."

The Suna and Oto ninja shook in fear, anger, and shock. Slowly the Suna ninja dropped their weapons and surrendered to the Konoha ninja. Oto took longer, but when pressed by the Konoha forces they finally surrendered.

As the moon set itself above the smoldering flames and the smoke of Konohagakure the Suna-Oto Invasion came to a close.

After the fighting Suna ninja saw that the fight was now against them and surrendered. Minato looked at the battle scarred village before him besides Hiruzen; so many lives lost, some many homes gone, all that paperwork. _'I hate being Hokage__.'_ Minato thought as he watched Sakura and Kitsune carrying Naruto. _'Bad enough that this job tore me away from my family…especially Naruto now that he's Konohamaru's godfather.__'_ Running his hand through his sun-blond hair, Minato looked at all the Konoha ninja and with a mighty roar he said, "People of Konohagakure… This invasion is over as we, the village's own citizens, have won this battle!" Minato heard the roars of victory, but he knew the truth; they may have won the battle, but the war is far from over.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(FateStay Night Ending - Anata ga ita Mori - Starts - /watch?v=ouKm0wRcuBs)****

**(The view shows Naruto holding Zangetsu stick in the ground standing in the Hokage's Mountain. With his hakama with haori ruffled in the wind.)**

«Fukai Fukai mori no naka»  
>«honoka kaoru itoshii»<p>

«Hibi no omokage sagashitemireba»  
>«Fui ni anata ga warau»<p>

«Furetemitakute te wo nobashitemo»  
>«Haka naku chuu wo matta no desu»<p>

«Anata ni aitakute zutto»  
>«Ai takute zutto Omou<p>

«Nemurenu yoru wo watari»

«Anata ga nokoshita itami no kage no naka ni»  
>«Tsutsumarete naiteiru»<p>

«Fukai fukai mori no naka de... »  
><strong><br>**(The Screen move to the left side then move to the sky)****

**Chapter 31 Part 2 Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>~~Review Techniques~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>==Naruto's Techniques==<strong>

**Energon Surge** - Its a Power-up Ability when it activates and it enhances the user's strength, energy (Chakra or Reiatsu) and Speed is even 50x powerful then equal then Bankai. - Only Naruto's Tempest Prime Super Armor can use it.

**==Sayuri's Techniques==**

Rankyaku,

**==Gaara's Technique and Shukaku==**

Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Feigning Sleep Technique), Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet),

* * *

><p><strong>~~Omake~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>==At the Town - Naruto's Shinigami Shop==<strong>

"Hey guys. Check it out!" One of the Suna-nins called its comrade. But another one came to him.

"What is it?" Another one said.

As the Suna-nin point at the shops display and said. "Man, that Kurosaki-brat made some weapons over there."

Now the rest of the enemy nins were curious about Naruto's work. "You're right, this brat is a one talent blacksmith like ours." He comment. As he glance at those swords.

"Yondai Kitetsu... Nidai Wado Ichimonji... Those swords were badass." One of the nins comment.

"Hey, there is more..." Another glance at the new display. "Those swords were made from the metal from Nami? I've heard that its never seen or heard for decades."

"Yeah, but we better broke out the store's glass."

"I agreed..."

As he place a explosive tag on the window before he took it out, then stand back for the blast radius made a seal when the tag glows then explodes.

When the smoke clears...the glass is right in place.

"What that!"

"Not a scratch!?"

What can't be-"

*RRRIIIINNNGGGG*

That triggers a alarm from Naruto's shop? Since Naruto installed a blast and scratch-proof glass that he got it from his uncle Ichigo's world? Since he brought some...a special 'currency' from the fire country that allows to having some currency that his uncle told him about...he thought a word ''7, 15, 12, 4' exchange to money', since he went a place for buying a expensive glass that cost a lot of money to buy it. Since he asked the University of Research for have him made a special glass that combines the both scratch and blast-resistance. Also when the researcher succeeded the glass. So they decide to give that glass as a token of gratitude for developed a glass. As the government was really pleased about that development. **(AN: I use an Old alphabet number code. Just decode '7, 15, 12, 4' of what I used.)**

One more thing...Naruto installed a alarm seals and...

*Flamethrower sound effects*

A flamethrower defense mechanism that burns many intruders for getting Naruto's finest weapons he build. The location from the Flamethrower turret is top of the sign of the Shinigami Shop. So many of the enemy shinobis scream from the flames engulfed them by lay down and roll over to put out the fire.

**==Back at Sayuri and Hitomi==**

"Nii-san installed a flamethrower as a defense mechanism?!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"That's right, since knowing Naruto-nii is good at making and setting traps." Sayuri declared with a anime-style cat face, before taking a kick then unleashes her rankyaku at the enemies.

**~~Omake Ended~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 Completed<strong>

**Date: **10/25/2014/1:12pm - 10/25/2014/1:35pm**  
><strong>

****Well, that's that. The Invasion is ended, Gaara and his bijuu is defeated. It take more time for which characters from Transformers. Looks like Naruto has his First Armor merges from the matrix. So now Many Shinigami captains and Lieutenants best they could to win the battle. Also it took me an extra hard to come up a OC, Titles, armors, weapons and new techniques refers from anime or games. So hope you like it. Please Review.****


	33. Chapter 32: Meeting, Visitors&UpcomeW P1

Chapter 32: Meeting Discussed, Visitors and Upcoming Wedding Part 1

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story

_The visitors of the stars, the new beginning of time and the more then meets the eye._

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you know? I made contact a friend name 'Chaosmagemon' formerly 'Darkpaladinmon'; the author of Totally Naruto and Green Shinobi Ranger? Since it was my favorite stories besides the rest of Naruto xovers. As for the Naruto gather the Bijuu's chakra, is like the Original Naruto made friends and gain small amounts of chakra he had befpore he tried to free Son Goku; the Gobi.<strong>

**AN2: I had decide for using all character in Transformers series? I will update the component will cover a wide range or series from Prime, films, Animated, War for/Fall of Cybertron and Rise of the Dark Spark.** **As for Galvatron? I will come up a body of his during his resurrection by Unicron.** **And also the Autobots and Decepticons that died (or Destroyed) during the series.** **But it took me a while just like BladeOfThePoet. the author of The Jinchuriki and The Queen. I got his replied message? He stated that he tried to breakthrough and get tons of ideas for continuing them.**

**AN3: As for the "Energon Surge" Naruto used that was my own fanmade ability that similar then "Over-Limit" from "Tales of Symphonia"? Its a status which usually allows a character greater capabilities than normal.** **And even the Elesis from Grand Chase Bravery Limit Break. And Naruto's Armor? I never thought about to inspired an idea from Metroid Prime series.** **So I combine those ideas then create a one unique armor. **Lastly those Ideas that I came up from the reference from my favorite animes from the past; Beet the Vandel Buster from the Saiga weapons and Dragon Booster's; the armor and the amulet.****

* * *

><p><strong>~~Author's Message~~<strong>

I already come up a pair for Kakashi. Instead of Rin as a Shinigami? Can you make and send me a story line for Kakashi and Hanare? Since that gave me an Idea right before Ep.191 Naruto Shippuuden. Just PM me and send me a DocX? Just type my username on PenName then just informed me for the story.

I read the 2 last chapters of Naruto? It turns out Naruto married Hinata and Sasuke married Sakura; so it's okay for have many fans decide in this story for make relationship with each other. More importantly...this sucks! - Nov. 6, 2014.

* * *

><p><strong>(Clannad ~After Story~ Opening Song - Toki Wo Kizamu Uta - watch?v=klUfRsd20gE)<strong>

(Instrument - 0:00 - 0:17)

Kimi dake ga sugisatta saka no tochuu wa  
>Atataka na hidamari ga ikutsu mo dekiteta<br>Boku hitori ga koko de yasashii  
>Atatakasa o omoikaeshiteru<p>

Kimi dake o,,, kimi dake o,,,  
>Suki de ita yo<br>Kaze de me ga nijinde  
>Tooku naru yo<p>

Itsu made mo oboeteru  
>Nani mo ka mo kawatte mo<br>Hitotsu dake hitotsu dake  
>Arifureta mono da kedo<br>Misete yaru kagayaki ni michita sono hitotsu dake  
>Itsu made mo itsu made mo mamotte iku<p>

**(Song Ended)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

****==Two days after The battle==****

**(MGS - The Best Is Yet To Come**** (MGS4 Version) ****- Start)**

The day Naruto, the Ichigo Group, his parents before they'll conceal themselves to attend, and Gotei 13 and Tsukiko were walking through the village on that gloomy morning. They were all wearing black robes. They were heading for the administration building to pay their respects to the Konoha shinobi who lost their lives in the invasion. At the building every ninja in the village was present, along with the Genin. Sarutobi and his team stood before a table where the pictures of the fallen ninja were set up. As it began to rain the ceremony started with everyone putting a flower on the table. Naruto placed his flower on the table, followed by the Bang Babies. Ichigo looked depressed thinking about how his mother died, then they're attack by a Hollow.

It was a rainy day as nearly everyone was at the funeral ceremony for the shinobi that sacrificed their lives to protect the village. Naruto was standing next to his teammates.

Then there is the Namikaze family minus Hitomi? After the invasion...she was drift away from her parents and godparents? They tried to protested her to stay since they made a mistake with disbelief and they betrayed Naruto, her only brother. Her relationship with her family had turn cold after Naruto save the village. She knew that if things were different where she was born first, Minato and Kushina wouldn't had given a second thought of abandoning them like they did with Naruto by ignored and abandon. She hasn't address Minato and Kushina as father and mother along with Jiraiya and Tsunade since, Naruto left 7 years with his cold and hateful expression, saying that the only reason why she was shown love by them. Nothing more and nothing less. But more importantly...she left her broken katana, the Uzunohana at her room then leaving her home forever that proves she left her the nest. That made Kushina extremely distressed about her daughter left.

Now there is Tuskiko? As she drag her idiot granddaughter for some long chat with Misaki as well. Since she was completely proud of how mush miserable Kushina has made for abandon her kin. Kushina tried explained to her grandmother for her own mistake. She cause a lot of damage what she had done.

But Naruto had contributed to raise his popularity among the Konoha's people during the past and now he was praised by both shinobi and civilian respectful. And so Hitomi is attending the ceremony for paying respects. Since Minato couldn't been a better leader since Naruto did save many lives, but right now. The 12th Division brought a **"Soul Visualization Machine" **that allows any souls of the fallen shinobi visible to non-spiritually aware Humans without the need for a Gigai. The machine looks organic in nature, resembling an over-sized slug like Tsunade's with a head and two tentacles. Its skin is brown with purple markings and its head and neck are covered in bandages. It has one eye in its exposed eye socket and another in its mouth. There is an aerial protrusion on the back of its head. It is capable of independent movement. So they can see their comrades and love ones.

Since the Shinigami is prepared to use **Konsō** (魂葬, _Soul Burial_) to send them to the afterlife from Naruto's info about Shinigami, but unlike the Death God himself. After they will go for their new life or joined the Sould Society.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was in front of the stone that he always stood in front to watch.

"Are those for your parents?" Kakashi asked as he felt Hayate and Yugao's presence before they come up with a bouquet of roses in Yugao's hands.

"Visiting for Obito again, aren't you, Kakashi-sempai? You're always late for the examinations. Is it because of some special cause?" The girl asked as she made a silent prayer in the stone along with Hayate standing besides her.

"Actually I was there very early...but I didn't know what to say when I got there. I used to be foolish and do meaningless things all the time." Kakashi said solemnly. "And includes Rin."

"You called, Kakashi." A female voice came from no where which made Kakashi, Hayate and Yugao before they made stance and saw a hooded figure that he saw during chunin exams. As the figure removed the hood down, which made them eyes widen with disbelief of they recognized her...

She had brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. But now she is look older then Kakashi and the couple.

"R...Rin-chan?" Yugao exclaimed.

Rin nodded for seeing her friend and employees. "Nice to see you two became couple, Yugao-chan, Hayate."

"How can you-" As Yugao is about say if Rin is alive that made her flinch? By judging the Hakama she wore and a sword; it was a ordinary wakizashi. The hilt is light-blue with a _tsuba_ made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S", then that made Yugao realized her new status. "You with the Shinigami from the Soul Society?" She stated. **(AN: The sword Rin is wielding? It seems the sword that belong to a certain white hair man with a smile is reborn. I got an idea from the Namikaze Naruto: Shinigami Shinobi since it was a good story that leads me an idea. So that storyline gave me an really good idea for having any Zanpakutos were reborn from their previous wielders.)**

Rin nodded. "Yes, well..." As she glance at her former teammate since she was commit suicide for convinced Kakashi to kill herself...since she did not knowing about Kakashi made himself to killed Rin before she ignored his plead. Since she was living time-bomb for being the Jinchuuriki of Sanbi if she will died until it releases the Kiri's Bijuu. But it turns out Kiri failed to destroyed the village. As she turn her head away from Kakashi's face, which made him disbelief and shame of how he had done from herself.

Kakashi sighed about her expression, and now he well tell his friends about the truth for why Rin died. "Listen, Rin... I'm sorry I had to kill you." He said to Rin, which made Yugao and Hayate heard it right about his words.

"What are you talking about?" Yugao wondered. As right now, Rin will tell everyone about something of how she saw over the afterlife.

**(MGS - The Best Is Yet To Come**** (MGS4 Version) ****- Ended)**

****==Later==****

The funeral was over and everyone was heading back into their homes, before many souls from the loves ones due of Naruto's negotiate with the afterlife so he explained to everyone in Konoha was the souls of their love ones, then they will get in touch with them from their past lives. But the rest is had their new life so that they have a memory bond from them so if everyone will write their letter to the afterlife until they died in old age to joined them soon. Now the souls of the fallen shinobis were saying goodbyes to them for their new life. So they decide to move-on by choice and leave the past behind and made a peaceful life.

"Bye Iruka-aniki!" Naruto said as he left to rejoin his team or his Sakura.

"Bye!" Iruka said.

Even though he is gone, the 'will of fire' still lives, protecting the village as the ninjas of this village once again head toward a new tomorrow.

But Konoha was not the only village that had business to handle and a new danger is fast approaching...

****==Scene Change==****

Meanwhile, in the darkness of space far beyond the Ninja World, was an ominous dark-purple vessel made out of metal. Standing in the bridge of the vessel was an imposing metallic giant is about 32 ft with silver grey and yellow purple plates (more spikier on pauldrons), clawed hands, red optics, visible shark-like fangs in his mouth, pulsing-purple lines running along his body, the giant is easily three times the size of a normal human and small pair of yellow wing-shape crown on its helmet and his whole body is completely reformatted. Known as Galvatron, leader of the Deceptions'. Before he got revived and control by Unicron when he was enslaved when his body got upgraded. Hearing the metal door open behind him, he knew who had entered the bridge as he asked. "Dreadwing, report." **(AN: Instead of Starscream? He always a betrayer with both fractions. He always ****deceit and betrayal.)**

Stepping through the door. Leaner than the first giant about 28 ft. He has a yellow face and two yellow horns sticking out from both sides. The cockpit-like chest and is a very dark shade of gray. He has red eyes. He has dark blue arms, with tiny gold fins on the bottom. His head resembles that of a samurai. The fins on his shoulders have a yellow lining, his wingse are yellow with a dark blue lining, and the 'cuff' pieces on his arms are yellow. "Lord Galvatron. We had report from Soundwave. It seems your theory is correct. The Human who possessed the Matrix of Leadership is revived and reborn from man was the first human that help our ancestors to stores the energon in exchange for sparing this planet. Also the Autobot Metroplex is online in the long-slumber."

Which made Galvatron growled of how he remember when he was smash my the colossus transformer when her destroys all of the Warp Cannons when the Autobots prepared to leave and evacuate Cybertron. He saw completely careless about his mistake, only to be pulverized by the giant Autobot's fist.

Narrowing his eyes, Galvatron growled in demand of an answer, "Where is the keeper?"

"According to Soundwave. It's located on a village known as Konohagakure. But after the invasion. My guess that they are under repairs." Dreadwing added, "Their technology is oldest design that we can easily enslave the whole planet in mere days if it weren't for the…unexpected discoveries Laserbeak have discovered."

"And what "unexpected discoveries" could there be that would actually be a threat to us?" Galvatron asked who was apparently unimpressed.

"The organics of that plant possess a type of energy not completely unlike that of our own energon, energy which they would no doubt use against us should we try and invade their world by force. Already they are using that organic energy of theirs to fight against one another. Also, due to their pathetic lacking of technology, our own troops would not be able to easily blend into their world hence making infiltration complicated so to speak," Dreadwing explained. "Since there was an Invasion lately. It was completely Failure."

Obviously displeased by the revelation, Galvatron pondered his options for a moment before he asked. "Can we use that energy you speak of as a power source for our energon?"

Dreadwing quickly understood what Galvatron was planning as he nodded. "It is certainly possible, Lord Galvatron... There is also a moon orbiting around that planet which we can use to establish our "harvesting force" far beyond the reach of these puny inhabitants."

Wearing an equally cruel smirk, Galvatron asked. "Then it is decided." Turning his attention to a panel beside him, Megatron pressed onto a button as he spoke into the microphone. "Soundwave, Shockwave, report to the bridge immediately. I have an assignment for you two and Dreadwing."

****==Konoha - Sometimes Later==****

**(Kids Run through the City Extended - FF6 - Starts)**

Naruto and Sakura sat atop the Hokage Monument together, looking out along the village that they had been fighting for not a week prior to that moment with their respectful swords crossed together behind them. **(AN: Think this Image. Link Location: **Leafa-s-and-Kirito-s-swords-sword-art-online-35085622-1280-720**)**

They could see the property damage being fixed up by the villagers who looked like ants from the distance the couple were at, but their spirited voices could reach their ears on the mountain. With the help from the Shinigami that Head Captain negotiated with the Hokages and sending all members from the different division squads. Right before his new friends from Kumo left after the invasion along with Suna. With the Captains of the Gotei 13 heading back to the Soul Society and then leaving their lieutenants.

But more importantly...Many retired shinobi about age 20 or more were offered to rejoined the Shinobi Force by mad a Prosthetic Limb? Since He succeeded the 'Automail Project' with Sakura assist for installed the artificial limbs. Now with modifications like retractable blade arms, claws; carve ones. Also a Metallic leg for many shinobis lost their legs each of them.** (AN: Images Locations: /_ **b20130127074755/underworld/images/1/1c/Lucianwrist**|/_ **cb20110731213830/fma/images/7/76/Battle.**)**

As they went to the Hokage Tower to resigned during the invasion since Naruto made 2 allies, since that's black savior alright. When they approved return to the Konoha's forces. The rest of the retired shinobi who were petitions to rejoined the shinobi force. Despite Konoha's desperate need for qualified shinobi, the fact was that often times retired shinobi were a liability. Many of the retires would grow more more relaxed now that they were out of the shinobi services, their skills would dull, and despite muscle memory they would need to be erased back into the new life, but with how desperate Konoha was, it was likely that the retire veterans would immediately be put back on the front lines. With Sakura will installed the them to their nerve systems, but with her fiancee being a physical therapist.

But with Naruto new gigantic colossus name Metroplex that awoken in the slumber, he will be the last line of defense. Now Naruto able to made a prosthetic so that many shinobis to return their active shinobi due of their injuries.

Naruto sighed as he leaned back on the ground with his hands behind his head and looked at his lover lying down. "Sakura-chan, this week has been really weird don't you think?"

Sakura shot a glance at Naruto before looking back at the village with a sweet smile. "Well it certainly hasn't gone the way I thought it would've, I thought everything would have gone back to normal you know?" As she resting her head on his chest then nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he tightened his grip around her waist gently.

Naruto nodded in agreement as Sakura looked and said. "You know I kind of wish that the old man would have I don't know… Shut the hell up after the invasion." Naruto grimaced and nodded furiously in response.

**==Flashback Started - The day following the invasion==**

_The crowd was gathered at the Hokage Tower to stand for a victory announcement following the memorial service that morning. Atop the tower stood the Retired Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and Yondaime Hokage Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsuande, two of the sannin, Kakashi Hatake, Ichigo Kurosaki and Maito Gai, and the two that were the most out of place, Naruto Kurosaki and Sakura Haruno. But in the more surprising part; many villages saw Hiruzen age is change like rest of the active or retired shinobi saw him when they were 2nd War and also the rest is were genin since then. They never thought to see Hiruzen, the Sandaime's age for being in during the 1st and 2nd War again.  
><em>

_As the older ninja sat and waited Naruto with his formal clothing with a help of Sakura; since it was his shihakusho instead a chunin or jonin uniform, his lover. "Man I wonder Old man is planning to do. I don't even know why I'm here in the first place?"_

_Sakura sighed about her fiancee's stated. "Calm down Naruto-kun, the Sandaime Hokage-sama asked you both here for a reason, so just wait a moment and you'll find out." Naruto smiled at Sakura._

_Kakashi sighed as he looked out over the town. "I agree with Sakura… Sandaime-sama know you'll here? We better declared an announcement he has to make, and the maintain. Sooner or later that we will had our time passed."  
><em>

_Now Hiruzen stood and made his way to the edge of the tower to address his people minus Minato? Since he was completely nervous since he was afraid of Naruto's face if he will hold him back for rejecting the promotion with Kushina slipped out taking another drug since another effects ran off before heading back. As he reached the edge raucous cheering and yelling rang out from below. The old m-i mean the aged 30s Hokage smiled as he raised his hand to silence the crowd. With the Tsukiko and Head Captain._**_  
><em>**

_He cleared his throat before beginning his speech, "We are victorious our people!" As he waited for the cheers to die down again he continued, "Today is a day to celebrate. We have beaten back the enemy at our gates, we have defended our village and our way of life from those seeking to destroy us, and we will continue to do so." Cheers rang out again._

_Hiruzen chuckled before looking back at his amassed ninja, "Many of our young shinobi rose to the challenge of defending our home. The feats of quite a few of our younger ninja will go down in their growing legends. I must call attention to two people who showed exemplary skill and courage as they succeeded at key points in the battle."  
><em>

_As he motioned back at the small group the Naruto shoved Sakura forward. She walked to the edge with the Hokage as he began to speak again. "This girl is Sakura Haruno. After being promoted yesterday after the exams she immediately began engaging enemy forces throughout the stadium and save many lives for healing the wounds of our shinobi and send them to the hospital. As I was locked in battle atop the stadium she summon a legendary phoenix along the flock. Which made her a new Sannin." Which made the crowd appeal with roar cheerful.  
><em>

_As Sakura blushed and rubbed her face over the praise. Also which made Mebuki and Kizashi proud of her daughter for saving many lives and also her little daughter Noriko and Senbonzakura. And also the girls from the academy or civilian about 7 or less. They were awed of how she was so beautiful. No wonder Naruto dating Sakura after all those years._

_Hiruzen silently chuckled before motioning back again, this time Naruto was stood and walk toward the edge and forced him to face the throng of people._

_Naruto smiled as he heard awed of how Naruto defeat the strongest shinobi in Iwa, Suna and him before Hiruzen spoke again, "This is Naruto Kurosaki." Naruto made a two-finger salute which made the kids that they are same result as Sakura; he was extremely honorable shinobi with courage and strength.  
><em>

_Hiruzen continued, "Not only that but he also engaged Orochimaru on quite a few occasions himself, and he delivered the finishing blow that ended the battle and gravely killed him by wielding a tanto of the Shinigami itself." Which made everyone in the village shivered their spines of how Naruto made contact with the Avatar of Death. Hiruzen continued. "During yesterday's battle he went into the village and led Suna's secret weapon away from the center of the town before single-handily engaging and defeating our enemy's trump card in the fight. If he had not done this then far more casualties would have been inflicted, and property damages would have been far greater. ____It is recorded by two of our own shinobi as well as two of Suna's own ninja that the opponent our young Naruto defeated was Sabaku no Gaara, the jinchuuriki of the one-tailed tanuki Shukaku. __And also a gigantic metallic humanoid that was a friend of Naruto." _  
><em><br>_

_As many of people of Konoha turn their heads and saw Metroplex, before he glance at Naruto. "Can you tell your friend to thank you for saving our village." __Which made Naruto nodded, as the devise shifted and transformed then place his finger on the headphone. "Metroplex, Hiruzen-jiji informed you for __gratitude to saving our home." _

_**"You are most welcome, Prime, Hiruzen."**  
><em>

_Which made them completely surprised along with the kids of how awesome of a giant humanoid spoken were extremely admitted and admired Naruto to be their idol along with Sakura. Since Minato had failed to save the village when Naruto did save many lives since that title was meant for his daughter. But turns out he haven't seen her after the invasion._

_"Also he had a the rarest summon...The Dragon summon." Which made the crowd shocked in surprised of how Naruto had a dragon summon. As Hiruzen continue. "As soon as Naruto will be the new Sannin when he killed Orochimaru..." As Naruto grab the dark blue magatama, then chanted. "_|_Reign of Moon, Night of Force. Bahamut! Descend!_|_" Now he throw the magatama in the air then explodes in the dark blue flames. Now the flames as Bahamut spread his wings and made a roar soar from the skies. That made everyone is extremely remarkable.  
><em>

_As the crowd awed about Naruto having a rarest summon that he summoned. Hiruzen smile at the boy and spoke, "Due to the events of yesterday I was interrupted prior to declaring the final promotion in this year's chunin exams, however I believe that the final decision was simply reinforced by the actions that followed. I am proud to declare Naruto Kurosaaki, the Moon Slayer and Black Savior, a Elite Jonin of Konohagakure!"_

_As he backed up to allow Naruto and Sakura time to speak Naruto looked at Sakura jumped behind him. Naruto looked out over the crowd and took a deep breath. "Guess you're the hero now, Naruto-kun. And we will be the next generation of the Sannin." Which made Naruto smile. Which made Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade were disbelief of how Naruto and Sakura will be the next Sannin._

_As Naruto glance at Sandaime with a nod, then he replied as he turn his glance at the crowd and declared. "As a Sannin! I made announcement that Me and my fiancee Sakura Haruno will be getting married until one week. And you'll be our witness about our wedding!" As the declared is done, now many of the people and Konoha staring to cheer for celebrate about the upcoming wedding with whistles and howls.  
><em>

**==Flashback Ended==**

Naruto stood up and dusted himself off, "You know. Many of the fans were jealous about us for each of us being married and all that, but I have to say that it kind of sucks. I can't go anywhere or do anything without some happening."

They slipped their arms around each other. "And I don't want any girl for get my man if Ino-pig or Hitomi about this." She stated. "Since you help Gaara-san for unlocked his seal."

"Yeah... Since he have some sleep since he haven't slept in decade." Naruto replied. As the two of them sat up, their hands still intertwined.

Within the course of the day after everyone had returned from their battle, Naruto had awoken Metroplex from the distance of the stars to joined the war zone, he had unlocked Gaara's seal with the cage is gone, which allowed him to sleep and become less hostile. When this was done, Kankuro and Temari were surprised but felt happy not that they could finally get to love their brother like a real sibling after the battle.

"Also I got promote into Jonin since I will be the same rank as Kakashi-san and the rest." Naruto stated. As he wore a black jonin vest with a small symbol of a white moon on the right chest and a red symbol of the autobot on the right shoulder pad, since Naruto can made many modified uniforms and the medic-nins is tan vest for the chunin for those who joined the medical core. But unlike Kumogakure's uniform so that way Naruto using different color then green. So Sakura wore one already, unzipped. They have three scroll pouches on each side of her abdomen, with a symbol of red cross on the right chest and a kanji "医" right shoulder pad. **(AN: Think this image about Sakura's Medical Vest: **/image/photos/30300000/Naruto-and-Sakura-naruto-shippuuden-30391533-574-900**)**

"It's alright, although. Being a Chunin is really boring like Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san when comes with guard duty." Sakura replied. "Also I will be at the hospital after all for taking some shifts."

Out of nowhere, an swirl of leaves appeared that reveals to beNeko ANBU appeared on the scene. Causing the couple attention since Neko (Yugao) couldn't with a giggle of how both Naruto and Sakura were getting married soon.

"So, how are you two love birds!?" She comment.

"Doing fine. Since we both promoted and we're spending time together." Naruto replied. "So what did you need?"

"Hiruzen-sama and the council requests your presence in the meeting." She stated in a crisp, professional tone. "And considered it, it's your first time to be the Elite Jonin."

He and Sakura looked at each other then back at the Yugao. "Hai. We'll be there shortly." He replied. Neko nodded with smug smirk on through her mask, then performed another shunshin to make her exit.

Naruto and Sakura stood up and dusted them themselves off, then retrieve their zanpakuto, as Naruto's long white cloth slipped on his long sleeve. As he threw the side then twirl arm up.

**==Konoha - Council Meeting Room==**

The invasion has all quieted down, as people were repairing what parts of the Leaf were damaged during the invasion, and fixing up their homes that were damaged during it with a help of the some people from the afterlife. Many still current get over the fact that a boy roughly 15-16 years old had summoned a huge dragon like creature that practically obliterated the entire allied invasion force and had enough power in his body to do so. Then there is also many of white tigers helping many villagers to get to safety and also a tiger-stripped dragons in four-legged. More importantly along with a metallic gigantic humanoid came to aid to save the village and defeated the Suna's weapon. Since Minato and Jiraiya had to fixed his seal, but Gaara refused since Naruto broke the cage which made Minato and Jiraiya disbelief of how Naruto made a "key" for the seal. Since Naruto show it to them after the council by sneaking the meeting and overheard it. As Naruto made some modification for the Jinchuuriki's seal since Gaara's seal is a "Berserker Seal".

So in order the keep the Jinchuuriki stable? Naruto need to modification the seal for having both Jinchuuriki and its bijuu completely balanced. But as for now, only Naruto can do such a thing so Gaara can use the Bijuu's chakra normal by making a friend or comrade. Just like Kumo; they considered Bee and Yugito as guardians. Also Hitomi? Truth to be told; the rumors about between she and her parents were begun to drift away since she no considered them a family anymore now they are realized about Naruto being the former son of the Hokage is completely disaster and downfall hill. Since the rumor that she left her home by moving out. Since they tried to protested her to get her back if they'll trained her, but she still refused and she stated that they gave her enough. But more importantly of all... Hitomi had emancipate herself like Naruto when he was seven and never to be part of the family anymore.

Now back in the Council; since they're busy with activity as all the Clan Heads of all of Konoha's major Clans along with several Civilian Council members. The council chamber room was a large circular room that could fit about 50 people max with some space. Near the center was another circle where people can walk up to the center and talk to get the full attention. Near the edge of the wall circle were 2 half shape circle tables while at the far end of the room had a stand for the Hokage to view the entire coucil. From the door entrance, the left side of the table seated the shinobi heads, such as the Hyuga, Nara, Uchiha, Uzumaki and Senju family, while the right side seated the civilian council where the people elected by the citizens as well as the Hokage's advisors, the Shinobi elders; the retired Sandaime Hiruzen, Koharu, Homura, and Danzo. Hiruzen's old teammates were surprised of how his old friend's age turn into like when they're his age during their sensei is still alive, and his voice. Since Naruto made a Age-reversal serum for. During the Invasion...Danzo had failed Ororchimaru before Naruto killed him with a simple tanto since his ROOT informed that it allows to summon the Shinigami itself instead the mask or hand-seals.

But the newest additional seat next the the Uchiha is the Kurosaki family? 7 years when Naruto was summoned by the council for the explanation about Naruto's skills in fuinjutsu and making invention for the civilian population. Naruto made a technology is look more advance then theirs or Yuki, also weapons and seals. Before the Invasion is beyond siege, there is a gigantic metallic humanoid that came from no where when Naruto commend someone called "Metroplex" to save the village since they want information about it. Also there dragons, white tigers and phoenix.

"So how long Naruto-san will be here?" Chouza asked.

"I agreed, Chouza-san. Last time Naruto-san will knock us off if some of us will provoke him for demands like the last time." One of the council state, along with the rest. Since they are the victims of Naruto's KI since it was completely made a mistake for if the orange-blond will made again. To be sure if they will never messed up with him again, then they made a mental note for now to provoke him. That was the time Naruto got summoned by the council for negotiate about his skills fuinjutsu and mechanic skills that he made a technology is was more advance then Yuki no kuni. Since during the Finals? Naruto somehow that he can repair the damage from the stadium with a single hand sign then fix anything in its path. But it was completely quiet since they haven't summoned Naruto to the council for years, but the rumor said he was busy with his ninja career.

So only Naruto can made them then passed his knowledge to his kids to the next or selece each of be his apprentice. But since it was a completely bad idea for forcing Naruto to CRA (Clan Restoration Act). Since he completely refuse since the shinobi side knew the risk if reproduced new generation for "the sake of the village". But which made Naruto completely upset about this. Since they know Naruto is not the candidate of being the Jinchuuriki when the neglected is started. The Shinobi Side over-vote Naruto's decision on behind Minato's back.

Since they rejected Minato's decision. Since Minato completely tried to rejected Naruto's decision and made them a completely mess, and also he had refused to let Naruto take an early Graduation Test with Sakura in the young age like Itachi and Kakashi; which he thought of that will made Hitomi desperate about his decision about his future early graduate. Since Minato and Kushina took away Naruto's birthright that made Hitomi a heir and new clan head in both sides. But since their only children is drift apart. Without a heir...now the Namikaze Clan is completely damage from their neglect actions. And their reputation is ruined by Naruto when they ALWAYS ignored him. Minato's old friends started to disrespect their friend from their actions and turn their backs on him. Now the Kurosaki Clan poplutates R&D, Master Blacksmithing, fuinjutsu development and taloring. Since Naruto made new clothes with installed a lightwieght plating for the shinobi population.

As the flash of light appeared as civilain side were cover their eyes minus the shinobi side knew that move by with theiur eyes closed, as the flash of light fades it reveal to be Naruto and Sakura with the Kurosaki Patriarch has his long cloth on his sleeve as it went back to his sleeve and said. "Alright, I'm here. Jonin Kurosaki and Chunin Haruno reporting reporting." As he went to his new seat that next besides Fugaku. With Sakura standing besides him. Which the council knew Sakura is a trained medic besides Tsunade.

"So what is this discussion?" Naruto asked.

But last of least...he is the reason of the Academy's changes? Naruto trained many students since he was the top student and earning a position as a 'Junior Instructor' of both Shinobi and Kunoichi population. Since Naruto will be a non-genin since Minato refuse to graduate in the early age since with his 100% and 200+ IQ; and completely all educated in his test results. So Iruka stated recommended to have Naruto will teach them with taijutsu (since many students were curious of Naruto's many styles of taijutsu instead Academy-style), basic elemental ninjutsu and genjutsu. That only leads Naruto will graduate in the early age.

Naruto was appalled the skills of the civilian born and heirs. When Naruto ignored Hitomi's presence which he select a assistant instructor like Mizuki (when he was a traitor before), had to pick Sakura instead the red-haired Namikaze. But without suspicious... Mizuki was scowl of annoyance of Naruto ignored Hitomi since he was thought of he'll sabotage her education since Naruto stated told him that she will trained by her parents instead of the classmates. Since Naruto now his turn to ignored Hitomi like he was, but payback is a bitch after all. But she tried to convince Naruto to teach but he replied "Your parents will teach you with your pathetic taijutsu arts after class" which made Hitomi disbelief of how Naruto respond to insult her clan's arts, also rejected to be his assistant. After class with Hitomi got home to informed her parents during class.

Since Iruka's decision to have Naruto to be the 'Junior Instructor' after graduation. But she gave them info about Naruto's teachings is way more smarter then the Nara's so Naruto is available to be the instructor. That is the reason Naruto teaching many of the new generations to be a better ninja in the future. But it was unfair of Naruto had completely gained his reputation with Hitomi is completely jealous of how Naruto had become.

"We are having discussion about during few days about you have a gigantic metallic humanoid with weapons during the invasion..." Hiashi stated. "Care to share us of how Metroplex of what you called him?"

"Sure, since Metroplex will be the last line defense since with this headphone I was wearing." Naruto stated, before he pointing the earphone. "I can communicate with him for the state of the emergency." Which made the council nodded about this. With Danzo...since his plot was failed by the hands of Naruto. Since he made a negotiate with his ROOT (Ne)? With many members from the Root; but since many souls from his operatives were send to the afterlife. So he did had a extremely suspicious kid. His clothes were extremely quality when Naruto's tailoring skills also customization too. Lastly...Naruto also had owned a Red District Apartment Complex since that was the place were he lives there.

As one of the Elder Council; Koharu Utatane spoke. "Naruto-san, we were wondering wher is your gigantic companion?" She asked.

"He's at outside the Walls of Konoha?" Naruto replied. "And it's equiped with sentries to make sure the intruders will bypass them?" As he lift his left arm then a glowing light flashes engulfed it, which made the council surprised about his arm formed into at gauntlet of his armor. Which made the council awe and remarkable about Naruto's newfound powers during the invasion. They're wondering of how long he was hiding and many surprises within Naruto's sleeve. As he type something on his arm, then a beam of light showing like a movie, that shows Metroplex in City Mode.

"What that?" Chouza asked.

"That was Metroplex's alternate form, and considering as the temporary base for my Organization I've established." Naruto explained which made the council surprised about the colossus giant name Metroplex is somehow change into a city, they're amazed of how he can change something like that. "And this is the reason he had defense sentries for up-coming intruders."

"That's explains the insects saw the giant change into a city." Shibi comment. Since he went to the battlefield without taking crossfire. After the ceremony. knowing the Aburame Clan can communicate insects from the forest.

"That's right, Shibi-san. With Metroplex as a base of operation for the organization. Which means that he will be the last resort for an heavy invasion like some that equal then a bijuu itself and with me had rivals the Bijuu." Naruto explained before deactivate the hologram. Which made more surprising to the council plus Minato? Since it's completely unfair of Naruto did save many lives and trained the fresh-out rookies to be the strongest. Naruto is the reason to made the Rookie 12+ minus Hitomi to be the most promising shinobi.

"And besides, since I will come by to Kumo for negotiated with my knowledge with technology development in the future training trip until the Fire Daimyo will accepted me as a Fire Guardian." Naruto stated. "And also I had Nami and Suna to back me up with some supplies and resources until I will made allies by given my merchandise. Suna send a letter from Gaara so they will had Suna's support." Which made Minato cringed if Naruto will going away for the training trip until the Fire Daimyo will select him as one of his bodyguards, soon.

"I see. You will be away from Konoha for under your guardianship with Fire Daimyo-sama?" One of the council asked.

"Yes, but with Sakura-chan will be in charge and keep things from here to the end." Naruto replied, as the council nodded for understand with Sakura smile at her husband-to-be.

"Um, Naruto-san?" Danzo spoke, which made Naruto attention. "What about the Kyubi's Jinchuuriki; Now Former Yodaime Hokage's daughter, Hitomi?" Which made Naruto silent. Since after the fight against her during the Chunin Exams. But as a Jonin and a Clan Head. He will made his own choice of decision.

"That business is long gone. I heard a rumor she left the Namikaze compound by signing the Emancipation." Naruto stated, which Minato forcefully to keep his shocked hidden for mention about her daughter left the Namikaze family, since after the Invasion is over, which he and Kushina tried to convinced her daughter for a second chance, as they went to her room that cause them panic they saw the broken Uzunohana lying on the her bed (since she refuse to go the forge for repaired it) and a copy of the emancipation form that she got it from the Administration Building, which she went to the Hokage's Secretary for signing it then send it to Daimyo for her release for separation.

Now causing Kushina more suffering for losing both of her children (but her depression is become more critical when she taking more drugs to keep the effects stable); first Naruto had his blood remove from his body replace with his replacement parents, then Hitomi drift away from her now 'former' parents and refused to be the their heiress anymore. But everything is completely downfall.

"So anyway, Danzo-san, but please drop the 'Hitomi' subject and get on with this meeting, okay!" Naruto stated which made Danzo nidded for his reason if he wants the daughter of the Hokage; since he failed to have her into "Ne" (ROOT) for his hand or wing. Since Naruto's neglected incident since one of his Root stalking the orange-blond about his own "War", he heard from his Ne ANBU had report about Naruto had a "War of Reputation" were declared by the Kurosaki Head himself and the Namikaze family. He was wondering of how he had won his "war" for what reason for Naruto declared War of Reputation. Since after Naruto got summoned by his former father? Before his Ne report for he signed a emancipated form to the Fire Daimyo on Minato's back. But with it he broke ties with them so Naruto have his own normal life.

Danzo knew for the reason he is not candidate for being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi during 13 years ago. Since then Naruto keep avoiding Hokage's (Orig.) ANBU when he can sensed them that surpassed his sensei; Tobirama himself when he wasn't select to be the Sandaime Hokage when his sensei pick his rival Hiruzen. His old Teammate talking to Naruto before he was the witnessed of Naruto's suffering; Hiruzen was a fool for select Minato as his successor. But things gone worst when Naruto became the Black Savior for making seals and weapons. Rumors spread like wildfire, but wit his skills as a prodigy that equals to Itachi, so he refuse and denied himself to have him recruited. During the Academy, Naruto had perfected his scores along with target scores, cunning, knowledge, medical experience, tai, nin, gen, ken and fuinjutsu were extremely off the chart since his IQ is 200+ that similar then Nara does. And there's more from the Hospital? Sakura has completely masterfully skilled with a scalpel for surgical operation with their rate for success with 75% or more that surpasses Tsunade. And then Naruto earned the rank of "Tokubetsu Genin".

"So what name the Organization you talking about?" Minato asked curious. Since which made Naruto's eyes at Minato if he will made rejection, so he will gave Minato an answered for explanation.

"I called them 'Neo Gotei 13'? Named after the Soul Society's Organization. Since they are 13 captains in each squad division? But this will be unlike the 12 Fire Guardians and 7 Swordsman of Mist." Naruto explained before close his eyes. Which made the council shocked of how Naruto will be the formed a Organization. "Also the status will be a Non Government Organization formed by...myself and Sakura-chan."

"So you two are the founders?" Inoichi stated.

Naruto nodded before he show his haori he wore and replied. "That's right, since we wear those haoris if we are official the members." As he took out a scroll then unraveled which reveal to be a storage scroll, now Naruto made a half-seal then poof of smoke reveal to be a 2 haori like Minato's with kanji of "三" on th3 top of the same symbol Naruto wore with a Uchiha fan in it; one is long sleeve on the left and right is sleeveless and the color on the underside is cobalt blue and "七" below the same as well, with a symbol of a Nara; is sleeveless like his Shikaku; but which has a ragged look to it and also the color on the underside is olive green.

"What are those haoris, Naruto-kun?" Fugaku asked.

"Those haoris will belong to your sons; Fugaku-san, Shukaku-san." Naruto answered which made Fugaku and Shikaku cringed of those coats belong to his sons. "Thanks for letting me some of the Deer Skins to made a special coat for Shikamaru before his promotion." Which made Shikaku smirked of how he respects Naruto's tailoring skills; since his coat is also made of deer-skin. "But I've witnessed thei skills during the exams, with me around? Shikamaru has IQ for 200 since under Asuma-sensei since Team 10 is formed, he saw TOO lazy for lifting a pencil so with Shikamaru's skills so I had him to member division 7; the T. S. O; the Tactic Strategist Operative; then I made a moniker as the "Strategist Enforcer"." Which made Shikaku more proud of how his son is smart like his father, but too lazy. As he take the "七" haori and passed it to Shikaku. "Can you gave this to Shikamaru for me?"

"Sure." Shikaku replied. As Naruto took the "三" haori and gave it to Fugaku, before saying in guessing. "Is this for Sasuke?"

"Yes," Naruto replied. "Since Sasuke is the first Quicncy in Konoha so with his skills in Santoryu (Three Sword Style) and Archery Arts. So with his status will be a "Uchiha Quincy Sniper" if your son will form another organization like your Police Force. So you don't mind for having another organization..."

"...And also he will be my right-hand man." He added.

"Sure." Fugaku replied before saying. "Sasuke mention it, if he and Hinata will discussion about the new organization he was established." Which made Naruto nodded.

"That's good to hear." Naruto stated. "As many Suna or Oto saw Sasuke as the Uchiha's demon while wielding three swords, so he had another moniker..."

"Then what is it?" Fugaku serious.

"His moniker is the **Sankijin kenshi** (Three Demon Blade Swordsman). Can you tell him that?" Naruto announced. Which made the council's spine shiver of the word demon. "Since his swords each hand and teeth that utilized with a high speed attacks since he did a good job with his skills in Santoryu." Which made Fugaku chuckled a little.

"Excuse me." Inochi called, which made the council attention. "I did notice when Sasuke striking many enemy shinobis with a powerful blow." Before he will mention. "I saw one of Sasuke's swords staring to bending like I've seen in illusion before strike? I notice that attack was...?"

Naruto flinched as he look at Inoichi. "That one of the variant moves of Oni Giri." He stated.

"Onigiri (Rice Balls)?" Chouza said in confuse since he owns a restaurant. Since Origiri meaning 'Rice Ball'.

Naruto chuckled about this comment. "Yeah, it's kinda weird for many attacks were based on different meaning like 'rice balls' or any meaning from foods." He explained which made Chouza and his teammate chuckle of how those attacks meaning from the food. "So I rephrase it, its Oni Giri, means Demon Slash. Although, Santoryu is base on Ittoryu is utilized sword and sheathed strike and also a single projectile technique like 36-Pound Ho or the Phoenix of the 36 Earthly Desires." Which made council more impressed with Naruto's skills.

"Now that you mention it?" ANBU commander said; with his mask is dog motif inclusive of pointed ears, detailed eyebrows and three, thick stripes with two along either sides of his cheek and one on his forehead. "One of the ANBU witnessed Sasuke's fight with his Quincy mentor. Since he saw Sasuke-san's arms has an extra 2 each arm. But he know what he saw but it was completely disappeared on a moment." Which made Naruto silent for he recognized those described. With Naruto sighed about which made the Shinobi side curious minus Minato? Since he need to keep silent no matter what.

"Naruto-san...can you tell us what is that?" Fugaku asked before explained. "I saw Sasuke trained in the family's training ground, but I saw so many 9 slash marks." That cause the shinobi side shocked of Fugaku knows.

"That was...**Kyutoryu** (Nine Swords Style)" Naruto answered which made everyone surprised.

"Kyutoryu...? But I thought Sasuke learned Santoryu while he had 3 swords?" Inoichi stated.

"It was..." Naruto said, before explained. "Kyutoryu is an additonal to the Santoryu. They are extensions of his spirit and part-illusion based and Kyutoryu effectively triples the wielder's potential as a swordsman and enabled him to shatter highest class attacks." Which made Fugaku disbelief of how Sasuke can using a strongest kenjutsu. Since his clan's kenjutsu is about Mid or High Jonin class and Santoryu is considered a Kage-class kenjutsu. "But... Sasuke haven't test it yet for the strongest opponent when the time came." Which made Fugaku nod for understand.

"So anyway." Naruto grab the coat then give it to Fugaku. "Take it to Sasuke." As Fugaku take it and said to replied.

"Thank you. And I will be sure I wil lgave it to Sasuke."

"Anytime." As Naruto replied then turn to he council. "So let's continue the meeting until Obaa-san, Genryusai-sensei arrived with two guards." With that the door opens from the council reveal to be Genryusai Yamamoto and Tsukiko with her trusted Izayoi. Which cause Minato slump down on his chair with fear of how he saw Tsukiko appeared as a Shinigami besides him along with 2-3 shinigami behind them as bodyguards...but the worst part is...the Fire Daimyo is pleasant enter the council along with Masaki and 2 samurais.

"D-D-Daimyo-sama...w-what a coincidense to be here." Minato greet nervous. Since he couldn't do anything about it for the council.

The Fire Daimyo frown about his behavior, since he got info from his spies and informats about the village had gone weaken due of Naruto's actions to gain his repitation. Before stated. "I'm here for discussion of Naruto Kurosaki's actions during the chunin exams before he promote to the Elite Jonin." As he glance at Naruto in the Kurosaki seat, as he declared. "My bodyguards saw your performance that overpower the Konoha's Jinchuuriki, Iwa's best shinobi and the Suna's Jinchuuriki during the invasion."

"So what has to do with me?" Naruto asked. As the Fire Diamyo smiled aboutthe young man's question, as he declared. "I would want you to join the Fire Guardian Shinobi Twelve?" Which made the Council shocked in surprised with awe and disbelief.

Naruto's face look gob smacked and with his hands on the table for what he had heard. As Sakura look at her husband to be and said. "Naruto this is such a huge honor. Oh I am so proud of you." As she hug her neck. As he glance at Sakura and replied. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." Before he glance at Fugaku. "Fugaku-san, can you asked Mikoto-Kyōhaha after this meeting for advise."

"Sure. I will tell her." Fugaku replied. Since his wife is also one of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve as well along with Asuma.

"I will informed my son Asuma about this too." Hiruzen stated, also Naruto nod for replied.

"Good..." Fire Daimyo said, as he turn his glance at Minato with a nervous expression. "Are they're any more suggestion, Minato..." That which made Minato swallow a lump with more nervous. "...I've heard everything! For all your actions to abused your child by ignored his existence...care for explanation is WHY did you ignored your former son?"

"I know, Daimyo-sama. I wasn't the best Hokage in the world but you all have to understand, Hitomi needed the training, she has the Kyuubi sealed inside of her, if she does not learn to control she could put her life and the village in danger." Minato tried to explain his actions hoping to be forgiven.

"And also for the "Prophecy" they need to fulfilled..." Naruto added. Which made Minato more nervous since played the record during the chunin exams with Hitomi. "Since I am the victim of the negligence...they only focus their daug-I mean...'former' daughter to be their clan's weapon." Which made Minato disbelief of how his daughter left their home and drift away from them, now Naruto is the reason for everything. But thanks to Naruto...many villagers respect for he can go to the afterlife sincetheir love ones were there when he explained to everyone about they had new lives with their memories wipe out clean minus those had memories, which named them 'The messenger of the Heaven'.

"...And besides...since that Elder toad of the Toad summoning realm did know that the prophecy is change since that event came..." Naruto stated.

"So that's how...when you are completely obsessed by protecting the village...but your actions cause a lot of damage for the sake of the village!" Fire Daimyo stated before asking. "So did you accepted to be my guardians..."

"Absolute yes..." Naruto replied with a smile, as made the Fire Daimyo remark his answer. "But after my wedding."

"Ah yes, the announcement from Masaki-san informed me." The Fire Daimyo surprised for forgetting.

"That's right, m'lord. Since I will be staying this village until I had more training and experience to get ready to go there." Naruto explained, but that cause Minato stood and slam his hands in the desk, causing the council attention at Minato.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! I MADE MYSELF AND KUSHINA OUT IF HITOMI WILL BE JEALOUS. IF NARUTO WILL SURPASSED ANY OF US SINCE THE PROPHECY SENSEI ANNOUNCED?! HITOMI IS SUPPOSE TO BE THE CHILD OF PROPHECY FOR YEARS WHEN THE PROPHECY IS CHANGE!" Minato exclaimed, which made the Fire Daimyo frown of his outburst behavior. "HE SHOULDN'T STAY WITH US WHEN THOSE BASTARDS TOOK OUR SON AWAY FOR 8 YEARS! KUSHINA WAS SUFFERED FOR EVERYTHING! SHE SUFFERED IN DESPRESSION FOR 8 YEARS!" Which made Naruto obvious with annoyance.

"So... Then, let her suffer..." Naruto noted.

"Then WHY...why did you avoiding us and questions the last time when I saw you, AND I been trying to find you in 8 years?!" Minato exclaimed. "AND WHY DID YOU HAD TO COME TO MY HOUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE! !"

"Like I said...you'll...are...not worth it..." Naruto stated, which made Minato furious for he said it like 8 years...how many times when Naruto said to him and his family for all their mistakes. After all Minaato did was completely mess, since many villagers disrespect the Namikaze.

"Did why did you do this to us! Many of the villagers ignored our existence?!" Minato exclaimed. "Even you had allies and friends for all you had done!"

"You think you're blaming me for all your reputation is collapse!" Naruto obviously. "And you think that you are planning to stopping me for becoming the Fire Daimyo's Guardian Shinobi Twelve..." Which made Minato more irritated.

"And besides...I will leaving this village til then...soon." Naruto finished.

"So why soon? When you're going to come to my palace in the Fire Capital for being my guardians?" The Fire Daimyo asked.

As Naruto rubbing his chin for his thinking, before in few seconds answer. "I will send you a letter until few month?"

"Why, what was your reason?" The Fire Daimyo asked.

"It's because I will remained here for some errands to attend to...and also I will have some visitors from some "friends" of Metroplex." Naruto said before he thought back when Metroplex change into a city mode after the invasion follow with announcment.

**==Flashback Started - After the Suna-Oto Invasion==**

_As Naruto went to Metroplex; in city mode and entering its base. Since the room is now different as it is about a twice size as normal. Since Naruto considered Metroplex as a temporary base-of-operations. Since it's about a size as giant warehouse. This room is bigger in normal with computers and stuff. Since there's a smaller-version that connects the large one in the mainframe._

_As Naruto made his discussion with Metroplex. "Metroplex...I want some discussion with you." He said._

**_"What is it you want to discuss, Tempest."_**_ Metroplex asked._

_"I felt like someone watching our battles during the invasion, but what exactly?" Naruto asked Metroplex as Tempest Prime._

**_"It was...a Decepticon."_**

_"A Decepticon?"_

**_"It like ourselves...We_****_ are Autonomous Robotic _****_Organisms_****_ from the planet Cybertron_**_."_

_"So you guys were from another world?"_

**_"Affirmative...we're refugees when our previous home world called "Earth"."_**_ Metroplex stated._

_"I see, like Ichigo-ojisan's world." Naruto understandbefore statement asked. "So that means they will be a war...right?"_

**_"Affirmative, since many of the cybertronions were scattered through out of this world. And that Decepticon is "Soundwave", the Communications/Surveillance Chief how serve Megatron for eons in War of Cybertron."_**

_"I see...so he is been watching us during the fight with Gaara, but who is the leader of the Autobots before Decepticons corrupted your planet." Naruto said._

**_"He is my old friend who I assist him during the evacuate Cybertron...he's name is Optimus Prime, the Last of the Primes." _**_Metroplex declared._

"Also with Hagoromo-sama for being the first human bearer of the Matrix." Naruto stated.

"Yes, since the refugees were turn their backs against the Decepticon when Megatron exterminate all the Predicons also the rest of the Autobots

_"So where can I meet Optimus Prime..." Naruto serious._

**_"In due time, when they will arrived."_**

**==Flashback Ended==**

"I see..." The Fire Daimyo understand. "Very well, Naruto Kurosaki...as one of my guardians, I hereby for gave you an important mission for find the refugees from the so-called 'visitors' from the stars." Which made the council agreed for how they're curious about meeting extraterrestrial beings from the stars, which Naruto being the Black Savior and Rikudou Sennin's reincarnate. "And also I will gave you a ambassador-level travel Authority pass that less equal then a sannin when you are earned that title. That allow you to enter any village with my authority and blessing. That is valid until this time. And you are the most honorable shinobi in this nation." Which made Naruto smiled for having a Authority. Before he took outa scroll and then write his signature then he pass it to each members to Naruto.

"I will be honored, Daimyo-sama." Naruto declared proudly. "I will gave you my answer when I send a message to the Capital." Which made the Fire Daimyo nodded.

*SLAM*

As the council turn their attention at Minato with a both pissed and unfair; before he slam his palm on the table for Naruto earned the ambassador level contract by the Fire Diamyo and then he will leave Konoha if Minato thought if his wife will suffer more. With Tsukiiko and Naruto look obvious of Minato's sudden outburst.

"You are not leaving the village for three years to be some pompous man's body guard. I can't let you leave until you forgive Kushina from suffering! I can't let you go until you need to apologized to her NOW! YOU CAUGHT A LOT OF DAMAGE FOR EIGHT YEARS FROM SUFFERING! JUST DO AS I SAID OR I'LL-" Minato is about finish his sentence.

"Minato, ENOUGH!"

Which made Minato had forgotten the Fire Daimyo was presence. Which made the older blond a big mistake for his outburst. Also the council were completely panic of his temper. The Daimyo had enough of his outburst and he is more disappointed for his behavior for long enough.

"Minato Namikaze...with your behavior... I hereby myself for declared for stepped down your position as Hokage for reject your decision as one of my future Fire Guardians..." Fire Daimyo declared, which made Minato and the civilian side were shocked of Minato's position is over. As Minato silent about his declared, as he was completely didn't doing anything for years as a Hokage when Kushina was pregnant. Since hte civilian-side heard As Minato lower his head and replied.

"But...Wait...I just..." Minato tried to protested.

"ENOUGH!" The Fire Daimyo cut him his protest. "I will not tolerate for your actions for excuses! I was completely wrong for selecting you to be the Yondaime for all your mistakes... You had enough..."

With Minato was completely silent for his pride is gone. As the older blond sighed with grief and replied. "Understand...I declared myself for stepped down as a Hokage..." As Minato seat his chair place two hands on his face for his life as a Hokage is misable. He had failed everything...he failed as a father for taking responsible...he failed everything for sake of his family...and he completely failed Naruto.

One on the council protest. "Yobdaime-sama! You can't do this!"

"Oh yes, he can!" A voice came from one of the Genryusai's bodyguards, which made Minato disbelief of he recognized that voice in years before he remove his hands. As the figure remove the hood that shocked the council for they recognized her. Minato could not believe his student is alive.

"Rin..."

Rin shook her head and answered with a disappointed look. "I just got reborn as a Shinigami from the afterlife, so joining their ranks from my new life." She stated which made Minato realized about the Soul Society is land of the afterlife. "You made a terrible mistake from years wondering the this world that Tsukiko-sensei told me...and I shouldn't being alive and stay in this village for if you haven't considered me to be Naruto-chan's godmother."

"I agreed." Another voice that made Hiashi flinch he recognized that voice for years. As she remove her hood that cause Hiashi eyes more wider for the sight this women; She possesses fair skin accompanied with long, dark eggplant hair slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. She is also wearing Shinigami hakama. Overall, she bears a striking resemblance to Hiashi's eldest daughter, Hinata. Also this women had her eyes closed. **(AN: Inspired the idea from Tosen.)**

"M-M-Mariko!" Hiashi exclaimed.

As she glance at her husband since her eyes closed. "Yes. Hiashi. It's been some time in the Land of the Living." With a smile. As she went to Hiashi and said. "I will tell you when after the meeting." Which made Hiashi nod for understand with a smile. As Hisana glance at the Head Captain with a nod as she shunpo then appeared besides her 'living' husband.

"And also I will stripped Kushina as the Clan Head of the Uzumaki Seat and also the all the funds Naruto had taken, would you agreed, Tekashi-san." Tsukiko declared which made Fire Daimyo named; Tekashi nodded for agreed. Also the council could not believe the Uzumaki seat is now stripped by the ancient Uzumaki and Kushina's Grandmother along with the funds. Now Minato lost the seat of the Uzumaki besides the Namikaze to support. Now the Namikaze had 10% from the funds.

"Very well, Tsukiko-san." Tekashi approved. "And also I declaring that the Namikaze Clan is no longer considered a shinobi clan. Along with Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya were hereby for their travel rights had been revoke, then they are forbidden to step even a single centime outside of the village permantly. Also the ANBU will watch each of you." Which made Minato more shocking about his clan status is now completely liquidation along with his sensei and Tsunade is now revoke. But truth to be told with Uzumaki Clan seat is stripped to Kushina and the Namikaze Clan seat is no longer considered a clan anymore. That was one of the punishments the Fire Daimyo came up with in regards to his clan's actions prior to neglected Naruto by abused and shunned.

Now Tekashi removed the clan status from the Namikaze name. From what they made mistake, is that they focus on one children leaving one abandon and shunned for his life. That only they made Naruto a monster to save many lives from outside the wall of Konoha with his blood completely remove so he will never be the same; as for now...Naruto is the shell or shadow of his old self...without forgiveness...he will made them more suffering.

"So who's gonna taking the Uzumaki seat?" Shikaku suggested. Which if Minato hope if he remember correctly there is Karin as well. But? During invasion...Naruto took one of Orochimaru's henchman that she has the same red hair. But with Hitomi drift away from her family.

But now Naruto rubbing his chip since he had thought it. Now before he spoke. "Hmm...Well...there is one is from Kusagakure."

"Why did you adopted someone from the Kusa?" Chouza curious.

"And also the other one?" Inoichi added.

Naruto sighed. "She explained it to me that she was abandon by her teammates, and also 2 were SO~ stupid for leaving her as a weakling since her so-called 'sensei' neglected her for favor to its two students, and also she is a sensory and a healer. Since she was completely abandon..." That which made Minato disbelief of he reminded like when he and Kushina ignored Naruto for years and wasn't able to get it back.

"...And also I went to the village leader for having her to joined the ranks as a Konoha Kunoichi under my wing with by Sandaime-sama and then registered here to add a 'Uzumaki' in her name. Although I analyzed her body covered with bite marks? Since I had a theory about those marks, that's the reason she is the healer." That cause Chouza nod for understand. Tsukiko tensed a lot when Naruto mentioned the healing, sensory and bite marks.

"Sensory...healing...bite marks...wasn't that..." Tsukiko curious before she glance a the floor then look at her grandson. "Who is she, Naruto-kun? What's her name?"

"Well...her name is Karin, crimson eyes, fair skin, red short hair, wearing brown glasses." Which made Tsukiko's eyes widen for the describing of Karin's.

"That was my brother's grandson and grandnephew; Yoshiyuki-chan's daughter." Tsukiko exclaimed which made the council shocked about Tsukiko's children. "I never thought my grandson's daughter alive here when he went to Kusa." Which made Naruto nodded about his grandmother's explanation.

"How can you tell?" Naruto asked.

Tsukiko shrugged her shoulders. "My brother had the same ability and bite marks on his arms. Also he passed his blood through any children if my grandkids had the same ability flows through the veins."

"Did you know any more relatives?" Naruto question, which made Tsukiko glance at Naruto with a nodded and answer.

"Yes, since me and my brother were married and had children in each of them; myself had 3; one son and two daughters and my brother had 2 sons." She stated.

"So who are they besides Mito-sama?" Hiuzen asked with curious.

"Well...there is Fuso-chan, Mina-chan and Jun'ichi-chan. and also my brother, Kiyotaka has Yoshiyuki-kun and Inaba-kun." Tsukikot explained which made the council were so interesting about the remnant survivors of the Uzushio's siege. "Well, since I married Tokio-kun when I met him during my days in the living. And Kiyotaka had Kitori as his wife. Since before I became the Shodaime like Hashirama-kun, then my brother on his travels until the Uzushio was under the siege. So I forgive you for all you've had done to protect Konoha and the symbols on the Flak Jackets." **(AN: Better thank **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_** and the staff for gave us names from OOCs. Also I got the names of OCs, named after my favorite animes I've watched.)**

As the council could believe that the Uzuamki were still around when they had the red-spiral symbols on the flak jackets and uniform for in-honor of the clan's extinction, since they knew the survivors of the Uzumaki Clan were still around and includes Karin, Naruto adopted her under his wing and also Tayuya since he was under Naruto's watch.

"Karin is great help for being the assistance for Sakura-chan." Naruto stated before he glace his eyes behind. "Right?"

"That's right, koi. Since Karin-chan will helping us up before Naruto-kun had her employed our shop." Sakura stated, which made the council surprising for having more employers of Naruto along with Zabuza and the Demon Brothers.

Now Minato was completely silent of how Naruto was telling the truth...many love ones came to the afterlife when many people were completely misses them during 13 years ago. Now Naruto is their beacon of miracle.

"So, anyway comment... Minato?" Naruto stated with Minato him stopped where he was standing of his question.

"Yes...you're right...maybe I decided to do some soul searching to try and find some answers of why things had gone the way they had. I discovered that I had been acting more as a leader than the proper father I should have been and be there for both children instead of playing favorites because of certain situations."

As he continue walking towards the door ignored the civilian-side protest, before he heard Naruto final words.

"You were betrayed yourself and that women." With that Minato is prepared to leaving this meeting, along with ANBU escorts to his home; since he lost his title and beofre hearing Tsukiko's voice before Naruto. "And I already deal with that brat-of-your wife!" Now he walk pass the door then leaving them silence. Until they heard running steps.

As Tekashi clear his throat and stated. "We will continue our discussion, so what we've have to talk about."

"I for one...we were curious about the Soul Society since Naruto-san explained when the village's love ones that having their new life." Danzo stated, which made the council more curious...since Hiruzen that his wife in the afterlife with her new life or not. 13 years when his wife was killed by the man has the same eyes as one of the Uchiha Clan. Also when Fugaku was upset for one of the clansman that controls the Kyubi when that event happen.

"So anyway, who are those people came from the afterlife?" Tekashi question.

"I will made some explanation from the beginning." Genryusai stated which made the council attention at the Head Captain. Now before he begun to explanation at the same tale from the start.

**==Hours Later==**

As Genryusai finished their explanation about their government and operates. The council were completely stunning about many of their love ones were being in the new life at the afterlife with their memories wipe out into the blank slate and few memories they had with a strong bond. Since they can still remember their lives in the living. So they heard everyone on the afterlife were trained to be a Shinigami like the rest, since they're recruited with great skills and power which unlike Ichigo is a half-Shinigami; since his father was a full-blooded shinigami. So since it was forbidden for if a soul has fond with a human from the living since Naruto was told by uncle about his mother were infected by the Hollow virus flows in her veins since Isshin did stayed in the land of the living and married her like that.

"Well...that was interesting...we never thought of how much many souls were wondering to our world and now this is the most impressed." Tekashi said. "And even the Laws as well."

"I agreed, since the traitor Aizen planning to overthrow the Soul King with Central 46 cover his back until those who broke the laws. Since the traitor framed Kisuke and Tessai for they not thought for they didn't provide experiment so the Central 46 cleared their names and then they remained here to Ichigo Kurosaki's world and this world." Genryusai explained.

With the Council nodded for understand, now the Fire Daimyo spoke.

"So any more suggestions?" Tekashi asked the authority.

"If I may..." Fugaku spoken which made the Fire Daimyo nodded. "What were going to do with Team 7? Since my son is promote into Chunin since my daughter Sayuri-chan were still gening along with...Um...Hitomi." He stated.

As the council thought of that since Naruto defeat the heiress of the Namikaze. Since they heard a rumor about she was emancipated to leave the clan since their ignorance. But since they remove the Uzumaki seat from Kushina. Now with the her cut ties with her family and now leaving the place.

"I will had my operatives that had the same age as them minus Naruto-san and Sakura-san." Danzo suggested; also with Hiruzen narrow his eyes for know about his ROOT program is still active and secretly.

"So who is it, Danzo." Hiruzen asked.

"I will gave you his files about him." Danzo replied.

"Very well." Hiruzen noted.

"Now any more suggests?" Tekashi asked which many the council were silent.

"No... Good, this meeting is adjourned." Tekashi stated.

That's that, many councils were now dismissed and left to their homes for their morning life with Naruto and Sakura disappeared with shunpo along with Genryusai and his bodyguards were heading by to the Soul Society after the discussion.

**==Meanwhile in Sunakagure...==**

_'The people. They still look at me with those eyes but it doesn't hurt as much anymore. Is it because of the bonds I created with him and my siblings. Is what he said true then?'_ Gaara thought as he was walking in the village. Before Naruto remove the Seal and break the cage and that means he will learned to control his bijuu's powers in the future use.

He walked over to the place where he and Matsuri used to hang out when they were younger and suddenly memories of him and her playing flashed in his mind.

**==Flashback Started==**_  
><em>

_"You really are a great guy Gaara, not the monster everyone says you are. I'm really enjoying spending time with you." Matsuri said smiling._

_"I...I enjoy spending time with you as well...and when you told me that I was cute, I also think you're cute too Rose-chan...and I...I really like you Matsuri-chan." Gaara said blushing._

_"I really like you too Gaara-kun." Matsuri said, also blushing._

**==End Flashback==**

"Matsuri..." Gaara whispered as his face saddened.

"I still remember our times here like it was yesterday." A voice said and Gaara turned around to see Matsuri who now wore a blue-green blouse that hung off her left shoulder, with a white and pink sleeveless shirt underneath, and black short skirt and shoes. She was taller now and also more developed than most girls her age. A short yellow scarf tied around her neck. She also wore long, thigh-high stockings, brown sandals and black gloves with a grey elbow-length arm guard on her right arm.

"Matsuri..." Gaara said.

"You're probably still mad at me, aren't you? Ever since that day, I came by here every day hoping that things would go back to the way it used to be, when it was just the two of us even though I knew it would never happened after what I did to you that night." Matsuri said.

"When you said those things to me, it felt as if someone had taken my heart and crushed it into oblivion. Those words hurt me so much, it was the first time I felt true pain and I just couldn't handle it." Gaara said.

"I'm sorry Gaara! What I did was wrong I know that but I was afraid, afraid of what my parents would to me and you. I didn't want anything bad to happen to us so that's why..." Matsuri said teary-eyed.

"So what! I don't care what they tried to do, I would have protected you Matsuri! I would have never let anything happen to you! I was in love with you Matsuri and I would have done anything for you and protect you from anything!" Gaara replied.

"I was and I'm still in love with you Gaara but it seems you will never forgive me and I understand because after all, I still haven't forgiven myself for what I've done to you. I wish things had happened differently, I really wish Gaara but we can't back time now can we? Anyway, I'm leaving now since you probably don't want to see me or speak to me anymore." Matsuri said with her eyes downcast. She turned back to leave when suddenly her hand was held up by sand, "Gaara?" Matsuri asked.

"We can't turn back time but we can start over again. A friend of mine told me that it is only by creating bonds with others that one can overcome the loneliness and hell they are in. Matsuri, I don't want to be alone and I don't want to be in this hell anymore and despite what happened that night I'm still in love with you Matsuri and I want to mend that bond that we shared together long ago." Gaara said.

"Then I promise I'll never leave you Gaara-kun, never." Matsuri said and then to Gaara's surprise went up and hugged him, "Thank you Gaara, thank you for giving me another chance." Matsuri added on.

"Matsuri-chan..." Gaara said blushing and smiling.

"Look at that, looks like my little brother is finally growing up." Kankurou said as he and Temari had spied on the new couple.

"That was so beautiful." Temari said as she wiped her tears. "I wished I want a Sister-in-law like her."

"Guys, you're embarrassing us." Gaara said as he and Matsuri flushed in embarrassment causing the other two to laugh.

**==At the Mountain Desert - In Desert of Suna==**

"Look at this." One of the sand jounins said as he and others were near the mountains. They looked down at a hole and saw the dead Kazekage and others.

"It's the Kazekage-sama." They all exclaimed in shock.

"They've been dead for a while now. Possibly even before the Chunnin exams." The jounin who found the bodies said.

"Damn. Now I see what happened... Temari is right! That bastard Orochimaru probably killed him and either he or Kabuto pretended to be the Kazekage-sama right under our nose. We were careless..." Baki growled in anger.

****==Meanwhile==****

Afterwards the days of the Oto-Suna ended. Gaara, his sibs, and all of the Suna shinobi returned back to their village to discover the corpse of their Kazekage and several guards. Realizing they were played like tools by Orochimaru they completely surrendered to Konoha by sending message and offered whatever they could in helping rebuild their home. With the help of Naruto's allies like the Wave for provide supplies. Since the rumors came in from the time. As Naruto is made new friends with the Kazekage's children.

Hitomi placed her pack down and looked at her new surroundings. It was very new to her and she did not like the new surroundings. The apartment was bleak and old. She couldn't complain as it was the cheapest place that she could afford at the moment. Lucky for her, she saved quite a bit for her missions since she is still a Konoha Kunoichi. The reason for her new surroundings was because of her parents. They just did understand her heart and she was getting very sick of their offers. But...the apartment she was standing was Naruto's old apartment since Hitomi secretly followed him (or stalking). Naruto was lived in a cheep apartment since he lived for sleeping in a single bed, since the Landlord didn't bother her about living the same place as Naruto.

The Landlord name 'Kaito' knew Naruto when he was seven, since he didn't bother about cleaning his place. So the orange-blond did clean his place before the Academy. Since with his kage bunshin that might useful.

She sighed about her situation and blamed her on her parents but herself. She blamed them for ignoring her brother. She blamed herself for her brother's life. She blamed Naruto for always causing problems for her and Sasuke. Most of all, her former-friend Ino Yamanaka blame her. Ever since she cut her friendship out at the chūnin exams before she informed her parents about she had no friends anymore, her life had been a living hell. Ino did not apologize for it, saying that she deserved everything she got. It was because of her that her brother Naruto's life is completely ruined. Now, she blamed her parents for everything. How she hated them. And now... She will made her new life on her own. Without a caring family, not a family those ignored their children.

****_':You sure it's your decision?:' _****Kurumi suggested.** _**":Like Naruto-kun?:"**_**

Hitomi nodded, as she went to the bed room, now it was neat and clean where fixed by Naruto when he was still living. As he lied down on her head on the pillow and smell the scent of her brother since...well its kinda awkward for this... Kinda wrong for being siblings.

_'This is what Nii-san slept...'_ Hitomi thought before she close her eyes for drift to sleep.

**==At the Otogakure==**

"Kabuto, Orochimaru-sama is dead, and the Sound 4 is been captive, what are we going to do?" The leader of "Sound 5" named Kimimaro asked. Since he is his pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead which all the members of his clan possessed, and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head (distinguished by an atypical 'zigzag' hair parting) with two separate partings on either side of his face. Kimimaro's wore a specialised version of the traditional Oto-nin ensemble, consisting of a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his silvery-white hair.

"We are going to avenge him. I already implanted his DNA into my body so soon I will have his power and we will have revenge." Kabuto explained as Kimimaro nodded along with Misumi and Yoroi; since they defect to leave the village after the invasion. Since his appearance is now he wore a black robe with red lining and no longer kept his hair in a ponytail, instead leaving it long and unkempt, with the bangs parted to cover the left side of his face and his right cheek. **(AN: His outfit is now in Chikara Arc)**

"And what are we going to do?" Misumi asked as Kabuto smirked.

"I have an contact after the Invasion...in exchange for some energy source." Kabuto said.

"Who?" Yoroi asked.

"Someone came to me for negotiate in exchange for capturing Naruto-kun for his unpleasant powers." Kabuto explained.

"So what energy source they want?" Kimimaro asked.

"Chakra, of course. Since they want to know about chakra." Kabuto explained as Kimimaro, Yoroi and Misumi eyes widened.

"Who is they and what group?" Kimimaro curious.

"They called them...Decepticons." Kabuto declared. "They are here to enslave this world with resources."

"Very well..." Kimimaro replied. "We will met them as soon as you were telling us." As he, Misumi and Yoroi left.

"_That was easy. Just you wait Naruto-kun Kurosaki... I will kill you for that what have you done to Orochimaru-sama by sending his soul to the Shinigami.'_ Kabuto thought as he licked lips same way as Orochimaru, but now he reveal to be his left eye is now possessed yellow iris with serpentine pupil, although only his left eye was surrounded with Orochimaru's distinctive purple marking. But soon he'll absorb Orochimaru's cell when he was complete.

****==At the Konohakagure - Streets==****

"I'm so happy for promote to Chunin, Sasuke-kun. And you're joining the Neo Gotei 13 with Naruto-san and Sakura-san. It really means alot to me." Hinata said as she and Sasuke walking in the streets of Konoha with his chunin vest and additional attached with a Quincy Cross for request by his mother to insert it on the left chest of the vest and then a haori was given by his father after the council meeting from Naruto and earned the title as the "**Sankijin kenshi**" (Three Demon Blade Swordsman) with Yubashiri strapped on his back.

"No problem Hina-chan though I did want to beat him up real good for what he did to you but I guess making you happy is a much bigger accomplishment. By the way, are you letting you hair get longer?" Sasuke asked.

"Y...yes I am. D...do you mind Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked with a small blush.

"Of course not and in fact I think it'll make you look even more beautiful." Sasuke said with a smile causing his girlfriend to blush.

"My,my. I never thought my daughter is now having a boyfriend. Oh! I fell like I want grandkids." A sweat voice and which causing Hinata and Sasuke to yelp in surprise. As they turn around and saw someone that cause Hinata's eyes widen.

"K-K-Kaa-san?" Hinata said disbelief; that she saw her late mother.

Mariko nodded about her daughter's face (or maybe with her eyes closed since she did not open her eyes).

As Hinata went to her mother gave her a hug of how she was lonely when she was died.

"I take it you're a Shinigami, right?" Sasuke guessed.

Mariko nodded at Sasuke while hugging her daughter. "And you must be Sasuke-chan that Mikoto talking about."

"You knew my mother?!" Sasuke exclaimed, which Mariko nodded.

"I was your godmother after all along with Kushina." Mariko explained which made Sasuke nod for understand.

As Hinata broke their embrace with a smile of how her mother is here. "How did you here, Kaa-san." She wondered.

"Dear, I'm a Soul now from the afterlife when I had a new life there." Mariko explained. "Since Hiashi-kun told me of how much I was proud you are a splendid Kunoichi."

"Thank you kaa-san." Hinata cheered.

"Well, let's have time to catch up while we're spending time to our families" Mariko declared which made Hinata nod before she glance at Sasuke. "You better take care of my little girl, okay."

"I will Mariko-obasan. Since Kaa-san told me about you." Sasuke said which made Mariko nodded for understand.

"Well, we'll be seeing you at the Hyuga compound for discussion on the future." Mariko said and then flash-stepped away.

"Well it looks like our time together if I still had time for training to do. See you when I come back, Hinata-chan." Sasuke said and then kissed her on the cheek, causing her to turn red and faint.

"Hina-chan." Sasuke said groaning as he now had a fainted girlfriend in his arms. Which made Mariko giggle of how she react.

****==Meanwhile==****

"You sure about this Optimus when you going there alone?" A white and orange metallic being is about 25 ft asking. As they being on board a ship called "Axalon" as they were standing on the groundbridge technology chamber.

"I'd had to Ratchet...this is between both primes like myself and the first human's reincarnation." Optimus replied. "And besides, there's our old friend during the exodus." **(AN: Behind the meaning of "Exodus" - is ****a mass departure of people, especially emigrants.)**

"Metroplex..." Ratchet stated in mention the colossus titan.

"Indeed, as longs as the first human of the Matrix of leadership when Alpha Trion spoken to me in the Star Saber." Optimus said; his appearance is about 32 ft, he was colored with blue and red, with a jetpack, before he thought look through the Star Saber for answers from his mentor.

"Optimus, you sure if the legend is true." Another being said is about 25ft, medium size; but he was colored with blue, yellow and white. Also he had blue and yellow with 7's on the door wings, two streaks of yellow on his head.

"I agreed, Smokesceen. Since this world has filled with ninjas like the Ninjabots." A feminine voiced comment, she has about 15ft with small wings and a tire in her back. She has a built in skirt, which shows her midriff. Arcee's midsection is colored mostly gray and black at times. Arcee has two breast plates around her chest and a small window in the middle. She has two gold color ridges along her face and hands. She has a small red colored circle on her head's helmet, which is there at most times. She has small hands and fingers. her face is silvery gray.

"You're right, Arcee. Since this world populates with human ninjas." A black and grey-plated giant said, which gold trimming who also bore a two-pointed crest on his head, a blue sunglasses-like eyepiece and appeared equally agile. "They have abilities similar to mine and Arcee's own cyberninja training. As such, I can vouch for their capacity to accomplish the task at hand, did you agreed Bumblebee."

"That's right, Prowl. The reports from Sideswipe and Jazz witnessed the battle against a giant raccoon and Metroplex. Turns out that a single human can lift that beast with one hand." A black with yellow striped giant about 20 ft, named Bumblebee reported which made then admired the first human's strength.

"Indeed, and you better open the groundbridge for departure for going alone." Optimus stated.

"Very well, Optimus." Ratchet had a serious look in his blue eyes. "I'll open a bridge for you."

While the medic turned to activate the portal Optimus straightened momentarily, the transformed into the red and blue 6-wheeled "experimental, all-terrain, expeditionary fighting vehicle" with the "Star Saber" on the top of Optimus.** (AN: Just like the toys edition.)**

"So why did you bring your Star Saber?" Smokescreen wondered.

"Alpha Trion implanted a message for the "First Human's" into the Star Saber, just like he informed me about the Omega Keys." Optimus-the-E.A.E.F.V. said. **(AN: For shortcut - E.A.E.F.V.- experimental, all-terrain, expeditionary fighting vehicle.)**

"I see." Smokescreen understand.

"I will contact you when I need back-up." Optimus stated.

"Well do, Optimus." Ratchet replied before the groundbridge is open then Optimus drove forwards and through the portal.

Then the portal is now closes before Ratchet's final words. "Good luck Optimus."

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto blink his eyes letting Sakura, Noriko and her parents attention about his sudden reaction. Before they're having discussion about the future.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Sakura wondered.

As Naruto stood and spoke. "Sorry, mina (everyone). There is something I had to do."

"What is it, Naruto?" Kizashi asked.

Naruto's chest begun to glowing orb, which made everyone shock of his chest is glowing, before the glow fades and then Naruto begun walk towards the door until Mebuki stated.

"Where you going, Naruto-kun?" She wondered.

"I had go someplace to attend." Naruto said.

"Where, Naruto-kun." Sakura asked.

"...To Metroplex... I sensing someone is expecting me." Which made Sakura surprised for what he meant.

**(Sword Art Online Ost2 - 24 - Last Flight (Anime Ver.) - Starts)**

"You mean..." Sakura is about realized.

"Yeah, 'he' was expecting me...between myself and...the Prime." Naruto stated.

As Sakura smile more brighter then gave him a hug with Naruto returns her hug and said. "How long?"

"Until tomorrow..." Naruto replied.

"You had better come back here, koi." Sakura said with a smile place her hand on his chest.

Before Naruto place his hand on hers and replied. "I plan to." With a smile.

As they parted then prepared to leave bofore Noriko yelled. "Come home, papa!"

Which Naruto smiled then continue head to the door and replied. "I will."

Now Naruto opens the door then close before walk through then disappeared with Shunpo.

**(Sword Art Online Ost2 - 24 - Last Flight (Anime Ver.) - Ended)**

**Chapter 32 Ended**

* * *

><p>The Preview of the Characters of the Transformers from different Universe.<p>

Optimus Prime = TFP - Leader  
>Ratchet = TFP - Wrecker<br>Bumblebee = TFP - Scout  
>Prowl = Animated - CyberNinja<br>Cliffjumper = TFP - Cyberninja  
>Jazz = TFWFCFOC - Cyberninja  
>Arcee = TFP - Cyberninja<br>Smokescreen = TFP - Elite Guard

Previous Chapter 31

Megatron/Galvatron = TFP: Predacon Rising  
>Dreadwing = TFP - CommanderLieutenent  
>Soundwave = TFP - CommernicationSurvalience Chief  
>Shockwave = TFP - Scientist<br>Knock-Out = TFP - Medic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32 Completed<strong>

****Date: ****11/17/2014/9:37am - 11/17/2014/9:59am****  
><strong>**

****Sorry to take you all so long? I had to gather many researches and information about all weapons and vehicles. Its a matter of time for being a fan of Transformers and then Assassin's Creed. Also I will take more time until I will made a better chapter. Hope you can review this and until I'll take a break. peace out!****


	34. Chapter 33: Meeting, Visitors&UpcomeW P2

Chapter 33: Meeting Discussed, Visitors and Upcoming Wedding Part 2

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story

_The visitors of the stars, the new beginning of time and the more then meets the eye._

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In this chapter? I will made Kaguya Otsutsuchi good, not a Anti-hero or villain. Since I will come up a better choice to get a better story.<strong>

****AN2: Feel free to read "Transformers Prime I: Rise of the Prime"**** and "II: Exodus" by Power Master.****

* * *

><p>~~Review Replied~~<p>

Gabriel (Non-user) - Thanks, since it will take my time to come up more.

* * *

><p><strong>(Opening Song and Ending: "Transformers: Prime" by Brian Tyler)<strong>

* * *

><p>Status this Story: Multiple X-Overs: Naruto &amp; Bleach &amp; TransformersBeast Wars.

Equipment and Skills in X-Over: Assassin's Creed & One Piece & Inuyasha & Etc.

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

****==With Naruto - At Night==****

As Naruto left the Haruno residence for some important errand to do, since the orange-blond jonin jump tree to tree, flight after flight. With Naruto sense him while he had his matrix bonded him also with Zangetsu strapped on his back before he unsealed his Zanpakuto.

Now he was stumble on the forest when he was about heading to Metroplex in his alternate form, as he arrive Metroplex City and now a red scanner from the street lights for scanning activity for intruders and with Naruto installed a symbol of Konoha along with metallic beings called Autobots for make sure if there is someone is following. Until Naruto heard Metroplex's voice through his com-link on his ear that reveals to be an earpiece since it was new. While Naruto was standing outside of Metroplex City. Since the City itself was surrounded by the forest so that Metroplex will stayed in this area. Next Naruto installed a Solar Panel for recharges Metroplex' power core and energon reserves to converted.

**"Welcome, Tempest Prime."**

"Thank you, Metroplex. Since you've helping me for developing a new targeting system on this earpiece during the ceremony for being promoted into Jonin." As Naruto press a button on his earpiece that changes into a headset; with an eye piece with 3 red optics, an ear piece and a microphone and a laser pointer. "With this, so I can have the Organization for having a tactical equipment for all 13 members." He added. **(AN: Think Raiden's Eyepiece in MGR; since I haven't watch the new gameplay of Metal Gear Series then its was a great game after all.)**

**"You are most welcome, Prime."**

As Naruto scanned the surrounds in the forest since he was view on his vision is completely green, with brighter one were pronounce animals? Since this device is installed with **ENVG** (Enhance Night Vision Goggles) since Naruto can see heat signatures and also the install another a multi vision mode. So he can see animals from the forest.

"Metroplex, can you detect a energy surge in this area?" Naruto stated.

**"Affirmative."** Metroplex replied before stating until few minutes scanning then spoke. **"I detect a Autobot signal came from airborne... Its approaching in this city."**

"Let me guess...via Ground Bridge?"

**"Indeed."**

Until Naruto heard a souring sound (or jet engine) that came from the air, as Naruto look up as his vision shifted into blue and saw a heat signatures turns out it was sees living metallic beings. Since he zoom his eye piece scope then he saw a visual.

"It has seems he's arrived." Naruto smirked before change the vision into normal.

Now the giant giant metallic being is about land then create a large thud until the wings on his jet-pack is retracted in place, and also there's a sword on his back that its design is different. Now he saw Naruto with a sternful and a strong expression while the orange-blonde with bravery, great Will, Calm and Spirit demeanor,

**"I'm glad its been eons for during the Exodus of Cybertron for millions light years away."**

"You too, old friend." Optimus Prime replied as he turn his glance down at Naruto, since he did sense another Matrix that possessed by the "first human" of Cybertron.

"You must be Optimus Prime, correct?" Naruto stated, which made the leader of Autobots nod, before continue. "My name is Naruto Kurosaku; also my new Cybertronian name as "Tempest Prime", the commander and the new founded organization called Neo Gotei 13; also known as..."The Patriots". Which made Optimus slight nod for understand for his fraction. Also Naruto need a new alternate name for his organization for make sure the enemies from the outside will know the organization's true name.** (AN: I come up an idea for the Neo Gotei 13's cover name if no shinobi village will did no know its existence. So I inspired an idea that I haven't thought of that for a while...the Name of "The Patriots" is also known as La-li-lu-le-lo**** and ****Cipher, the Gotei 13 will be an secret Organization.)**

"You know why you're here?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed I had, young Naruto Kurosaki." Optimus replied before stated. "When I sense a presence of my Matrix. Since I ran a scans from database when I learned about the "First Human Prime" that wields the Matrix."

"That's right, Optimus Prime." Naruto replied before saying. "That's were my reincarnate Hagoromo-sama negotiate with your ancestors for their resources. Is this why you want this world's energy sources." He stated. "And I read about it in his journal. too."

"Indeed." Optime replied. "When my mentor's records indicate that it has the same source as energon by negotiate."

"That's right, Optimus Prime. That's where your ancestors plus your mentor taught him about your world in secret. So what is it for your discussion?" Naruto asked.

"When I'm arrived in this world through ground bridge alone." Optimus glance at the Star Saber on his back. "I brought the Star Saber with a message from Alpha Trion that when the time when he implanted his message on this sword after he be one with the AllSpark."

"Why?" Naruto wondered.

As Optimus turn his glance at Naruto and replied. "The Star Saber itself reacts when we were rebuilding our home world of Cybertron." As he begun to explained to Naruto about his mentor's message.

**==Flashback - At Cybertron==**

_Optimus and the Autorbots were rebuilding Cybertron with all the All the Autobots were rebuilding Cybertron after its restore with the Version 2 of the Omega Lock that constructed by the Decpticons when Megatron was demise killed by Bumblebee and revived by Unicron. Since Ratchet, the Autobots' medic was able to create _**_Synthetic Energon_**_ (or Synth-En) and begun tests on machines, but failed, it was incomplete and unstable from the effects cause the medic negatively and hostility toward his fellow Autobots. The other side effect is that it causes the user to burn through their natural energon reserves much faster._

_When Ratchet completed the Synthetic Energon Formula which results that the Synthetic Energon would play a key role in restoring Cybertron as it was discovered to create cybermatter if combined with _**_Cyber-Nucleic Acid_**_ (or CNA) from Shockwave's cloning experiments that cloning the Predacons by used the CNA of a fossilized Predacon to the clone of the Leader of the Predacons; the Predaking._

_The _**_CNA_**_ was later used to rebuild Cybertron when Shockwave investigate the wrackage from the _**_Project Predacon_**_ after it was mixed with a stabilized form of Synthetic Energon, a "beast machine" Predaking who later betrayed the Decepticons after Megatron, Starscream, Knock-out and Shockwave destroy Project Predacon. The mixture, known as Cybermatter, revived Cybertron and allowed Cybertronians to return to their damaged home world._

_After Ratchet was recruited to complete the formula and he did so he tried to escape the warship only for Megatron himself to stop him. Ratchet was handed over to __Predaking for extermination but managed to turn the beast against the Nemesis crew by convincing him that the Autobots were set up to kill his Predacon clones. During his battle with Megatron, Predaking was ejected from the ship. No sooner, was that battle against the beast over, that the final one against the Autobots began, putting the ship on red alert. Optimus and Megatron engaged in their final battle, while the Stealth Team __fought Starscream's armada._

_Shockwave fought Ratchet for the Omega Lock, but three human children is about Naruto and Sakura's age minus one about like the __age 12-13 like the fellow rookies were secured the bridge (banishing Soundwave to the Shadowzone in the process; when they lost the "eyes and ears" and Communication and Surveillance Chief from the results the Groundbridge effects; turns out they manage to free Soundwave from its prison) while the Wreckers killed most of the Vehicons. When Megatron was killed by the scout name Bumblebee healed from the Synthetic Energon which restores his voice and his damages by struck the Star Saber impaled the War-monger, now Starscream, Shockwave and the three (known) surviving Vehicons escaped the ship. The Autobots took the ship to Cybertron using the Omega Lock to restore the planet and parking the ship above the Well of Allsparks. Predaking, who had clung on unnoticed by anyone, flew off to live somewhere on his restored planet._

_Sadly...one of the Decepticon named Knock-out decide to change sides that happened. And then they be imprisoned along with the Decepticons' medic for a while after the event._

_With Optimus; as he was typing the mainframe since he was research the history during the Thirteen Primes was still alive (or Online) about during the Golden Age since the Decepticons were formed and wage war against them. When Megatron infected with Dark Energon when Unicron had his blood. He did research in the archieves in the Hall of records when he was "Orion Pax". since he was clerk and learned more about the history in the Cybertron in the past. He was concern about the corruption on high places. Well when he was inspired and admired the Cybertronion Gladiator, Megatronus who named himself after one of the Thirteen Original Primes who fought in Kaon Arena. Observing a disparity in freedom among the classes of his race, and that the ruling class was corrupt and all-powerful, Megatron turned rhetorician, trying to effect change._

_In drawing attention to this inequity, Megatron inspired a _a_Hall of Records_/a_ clerk with Orion Pax (aka Optimus)__, and the two joined forces to end corruption and bring equality to the masses. Since both Orion and Megatronus became close allies, almost like brothers._

_Megatronus shortened his name to Megatron before he and Orion Pax appeared before the High Council. __Megatron threatened the council, promising to overthrow them and instate himself as the next "Prime"__—a declaration of hostility that shocked Orion, and moved him to an impassioned speech in favour of autonomy that successfully swayed the council where Megatron had failed. Jealous, __Megatron left the council and Orion behind and assembled his followers—including perennial loyalist Soundwave__ and scheming second-in-command __Starscream__ (Since he was stationed in the orbital facility that had the capability of producing Dark Energon)—into an army he would name "Decepticons", beginning the war for Cybertron and vowing to find the Matrix of Leadership which was denied to him by the council. The war saw Megatron successfully take the city of Kaon, which contained the very arena he fought in as a gladiator, as the Decepticon capital._

_This was the time where the Autobots and Decepticons fought each other. It lasted for many years, with millions of deaths. Not much is known, other than the Cybonic Plague __and Cybertron becoming a wasteland. Some events that happened was when __a battle at Tyger Pax, Megatron crushed the Autobot Bumblebee's voice box when the scout refused to break under interrogation. Furthermore, Optimus launched the AllSpark to Theta Scorpieye to prevent Megatron from getting his hands on it. Or an Decepticon Assassin; Airachnid interrogating Arcee, which ended up in the death of Tailgate; which she was first partner which he was a Ninjabot._

_Now Megatron infesting the Core of Cybertron itself by using Dark Energon he stored from the space orbital facility.__In purifying the core, Orion was granted the Matrix Megatron had long-sought, becoming Optimus Prime. The Last of the Primes._

_Not much is known, other than the__, eventually, the war left Cybertron in ruin and forced the whole Transformer race to exile into space in exodus. Now Cybertron eventually went dark, Optimus led the Ark away. After thousands of years, Optimus made his way to the new world with rich and raw energy for their new home. __It was when the war became so intense Cybertron became uninhabitable. Making both Autobots and Decepticons find a new home. Some Autobots, like Smokescreen one of the Elite Guard__, may be in stasis or off in another galaxy. It was also revealed that some time during the war._

_In Few Months or __Orbital Cycle__passed from the War was over, while the Predacons were exile in Cybertron so that no one can find them for a while since they had contact Earth; they reported that Megatron is alive and became Galvatron. Since he retrieve their ship the Nemesis and rest of the Vehicons and Seekers that they served him, and also the rest of the Decepticons like Soundwave just escaped in the Shadowzone and Shockwave in the Hideout. Also Galvatron was able to revived their fallen comrade during the fight and the search of all their decepticon comrades. Also he retrieve the Dark Star Saber when he was forge by himself as Megatron (Now Aka Galvatron) when he use the "Forge of Solus Prime" when its depleted completely for only a Prime can wield it; since Megatron was able __subsequently __attach the Arm of Liege Maximo; the one of the Thirteen Primes when Knock-out ordering to replacing his original arm._

_However, Cybertron was incapable of creating new life without the Allspark. But in truth...they will find the AllSpark until the Decepticons will find it._

Now back to Optimus, since within few hours for search without sleeping, now Optimus keep searching until he found it for what he had looking for.

_"I found it..." Optimus confirmed. Now the Leader of the Autobots staring to research its archieves since the Thirteen Primes found a undiscovered world that similar then Earth._ _"According this records, this was a man name Hagoromo Otsutsucki; the Sage of the Six Path. It has seems this world is similarly cultures as Miko's country called Japan. But this indicates this world, this one is also has tons of rich energy and...a energy source withing their human bodies that similar then Energon fueled our weapons and life...! By the AllSpark! He is a the "First Human" to be the Prime and the Thirteen Primes' Ally." As Optimus read the information on his optic which his eyes widen. "This man..." He saw a image of a young man__ had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear with a ripple eyes and a third red eye. "Is the man who gave us our Ancients resources...then they trained him to first 'Human' Prime...and also ALL the refugees in this planet before they're exodus!"_

_As Optimus slowing staring at the Image of Hagoromo. "Why would Alpha Trion never mention it about the "First Human" became our ally?" He wondering. "And including the Ancients."_

_"Sensei!"_

_As Optimus snapped out then turn his attention in the entrance for a certain Autobot comrade; which he glance at the blue Japanese armored Samurai Warrior Cybertronion with young golden robotic mask,__ right down to the armor-plates and helmet. Since many of the Autobot brethren were scatter through the stars as they had incoming signal beacon which informed them that Cybertron is restored. He even has a Japanese accent came inside for informed._

_"Drift, what is it?"_

_"I just got report to Arcee-chan at the Meeting at the High Council when you place the Star Saber there." Dirft stated, before continue. "It turns out the blade of the Star Saber is activate itself."_

_"Are you sure, Drift?" Optimus serious._

_"I'm positive. Just when me and Arcee-chan had our spar, and then after that we were heading to the High Council to clean up the place its where you place the Star Saber in the Center of the Chamber." Drift explained, which made Prime nod for confirmed. "And then the Star Saber glows itself when Arcee told me to get you, that there was a message." Which made Optimus eyes widen for the last time when he received the Star Saber then he had message from his mentor._

"Very well," Optimus replied, as he heading to the vault. "Let's see of what Alpha Trion is has to say."

**==The Autobot High Council Chamber==**

_As Optimus arrived the High Council Chamber with Drift accompany him _a_s he marched towards the table that where he saw the Star Saber's blade is glowing blue (Its a gray hilt extravagant sword__, but the blade...aw hell no! It look like a sewing scissor, I think?) and then turn his glance at Arcee with accompany __a large, bulky robot with a grey face and blue optics. They way he walked showed that he despite his large size, he was very cautious about hurting something smaller than him by accident. He carried himself as a proud warrior who was not afraid of anything and who had faced danger on a daily basis. His large arms and hands indicated that he was clearly built for heavy duty work that required a lot of muscle when necessary. Which he saw Optimus came in._

_"Hey, Boss-bot! you're here." A Bulky bot said which made Optimus replied._

"Indeed, Bulkhead." To the Former Wrecker as he glance at Arcee.

_"Arcee, is it true?"_

_"Yes, Optimus. Since me, Drift and Bulkhead were about the clean the mess during the Great War. When you place the Star Saber in the Table when suddenly the blade is glowing? I had confirmed that, there was a message like before." Arcee reported._

_Optimus frown glancing at the Star Saber glowing blade, which he hesitate thought of what there is another message of Alpha Trion. As now he went to saber then Optimus grab blade handle of the Star Saber on the table then cause his hand react then raise it in the air __so that the tip of this blade were pointing towards the ceiling high above him. And there he stood. He was still._

**==Optimus' Mind==**

_Now the Leader of the Autobots was in another world and unable to acknowledge the others._

_"Optimus, what did Alpha Trion saying?" Arcee question through Optimus' mind._

_It was someone that he thought he would never see again. It was a large spirit of a Cybertronion with a very calm and wise with a mustache and beard.  
><em>

_"Alpha Trion," Optimus answered._

_"Nice to see you again, my disciple." Alpha Trion greeted._

_"Alpha Trion, you know why I'm here?"_

_"Indeed, Optimus. You were talking about my own Disciple before you were still Orion Pax, along with my brothers and sister." Alpha Trion guessed._

_"It's about Hagoromo Otsutsuki?" Optimus answered.  
><em>

_"Yes, since me and thirteen Primes were the ones taught the young Hagoromo about our knowledge, wisdom and cultures about our planet and his world too." Alpha Trion stated. "With years under our teaches 13 of us taught him in different task; myself include about past, present, future records, includes covenants if Primus and the Will of Quill in my posession._

_Next is Prima Prime taught him with skills with the sword along with his own sword that rivals the Star Saber, the Zangetsu. With my brother Prima taught him leadership and also the Power of the Light._

_The second is Megatronus Prime before he haven't betrayed us as "The Fallen", he taught him the Power of the Darkness and his great arsenal. But with both Light and Darkness, and with the power of Megatronus will allows him to hide in the shadow. Also taught him use a blaster with his Requiem Blaster._

_The next is Vector Prime, the master of Time and Space, he taught him about the events about the future and power of Gravity._

_Next is Solus Prime, my sister, the creator and the maker of creations and buildings, and the first among Cybertrionion, and the wielder of the forge, also she taught him about forging and creating relics._

_Now next is Nexus Prime, the wizard of Forms, and the first Combiner among the Originals. And he has five counterparts of him; Clocker, Mainspring, Chaindrive, Prion and Cannonspring. He or They taught him about he will create a Six Paths by using the human corpses as his own personal drones anything that he uses._

_Then Alchemist Prime the Wise and Founder of our Civilization and wielder lenses; which __allowed him to see further than anyone else in both the physical and spiritual realms. While many of the other Primes dispersed across space and time after their great schism, which he taught Hagoromo about his ability._

_On the next Prime is Micronus Prime, the First Minicon, the smallest of the Thriteen. He has the ability to Powerlink with other __to combine together in order to become more powerful with his Chimera Stone. Also a friend of Solus. Which he create also a Minicon to Hagoromo._

_Onyx Prime, the Fiend of Micronus. The First Beast Transformer also among the Thirteen, and the Wielder of the relic called the Tripych Mask. Also he taught him about transforming into beast form with his energy called Chakra.  
><em>

_Then Amalgamous Primes, the shapeshifter and trickster of the Thirteen. He is the master of disguised himself for copy any Cybertrionian on its appearance. that is why taught him about change form of appearance. He is the one create __Transformation__-cogs.  
><em>

_Quintus Prime, the Scientist among Cybertronion Transformer. He __possesses a mind second to none. His idealism and perfectionist tendencies means that he frequently butts heads with the less imaginative members of the Thirteen. Something of a daydreamer, Quintus believes that life, in all its forms, is the most important thing in the universe, and that life should be encouraged to grow and thrive at all costs throughout the galaxy, with his artifact the Emberstone, that __has the ability to seed the explosion of living processes in base elements, akin to Primus's own Spark__. that is why he also taught him about reading minds from others._

_Now Liege Maximo, the Manipulator and the Dark One of the Thirteen with his own artifacts his own Darts. He is the one mining, storage and refining the energon. Which he taught him strategies alongside with myself, Quintus and Micronus._

_And also the last of the least...the last Prime which had the same named before you were born."_

_"The Original Optimus Prime...the Great Motivational Speaker and Visionary." Optimus Prime proclaimed realized._

_"That is correct my disciple, you are reminded of my own brother during the time..." Alpha Trion proclaimed. "For years when we taught Hagoromo if Primus will convinced him to keep our existence a secret only his brother and his wife as well."_

_"That is why how Hagoromo becoming a first human Prime?" Optimus questioned._

_"Its because his burden of his loneliness since his own biological parents ignored his existence for favor his twin brother, just like Megatronus or "The Fallen"? His arrogance, pride and greed for power for being a tyrant since he told us about his burden. Since he wants to get away as possible while his wife and brother were send in the another worlds for they will never find them." Alpha Trion explained to Optimus about Hagoromo. "His life was completely terrible, since we can't just stand-by doing nothing, so we'll help our new friend."_

_"I see...that is why Hagoromo was completely neglected by his own parents." Optimus said. _

_"Indeed, since Primus and myself and my comrades were create a miniature version of the Matrix of Leadership for contains the strength Light and Darkness, Time-Space, Wisdom and Glance at the future, Creations and Forging, Combination and Separation, Knowledge and Foundation, Powerlink Ability, Beast Transformation, shape-shifting, Scientific Ability, Manipulation of __Unification and Balance." Alpha Trion explained about the Matrix before Optimus Prime had his. "With Solus and Megatronus creating a Container of the Matrix for our human ally, with Primus gave us his crystal and the rest of us implanted all our wisdom and knowledge. That is how Primus create the first Matrix for Hagoromo for being our greatest ally. And also the "First Human" in Cybertron." Alpha Trion explained. "Also...during the Exodus of Cybertron...All the Refugees were send to his world until their on stasis and transport them to there."_

_"So that's why I had sense something through the Matrix and its were all the other Autobots is nowhere to seen or heard for eons." Optimus muttered before look in the left side then turn his glance at his mentor. "Can you gave me the coordinates on this world you spoken? But...until Galvatron and his Decepticons will get there since he's 2nd resurrection."_

_"Off course, since Hagoromo is also a friend of mine...since this world don't have an advance technology which doesn't had same as Earth that were you and the Autobots refugee." Alpha Trion proclaimed._

_"Are you certain?" Optimus asked/serious._

_"Indeed, since all the technology is quite poor and they haven't developed new ones like at the time on Earth." Alpha Trion replied. As the Ancient Prime took out his arm and then with a hologram which creates a small sphere. "Here are the coordinates, if you gave his incarnate then gave the Star Saber to him if he'll touch the blade. From the blade I implanted that there is a relic that belongs to him before he became old and gave it to us until he'll passed on."_

_"I see." Optimus understood, before saying. "What is the name of this world?"_

_"The name of the Hagoromo's world. It's called...the Shinobi World...and good luck."_

_"I will." As Optimus took out his hand and touch the sphere. While the images flashed around in his mind, he understood instantly. Thanks to Alpha Trion, he knew why they came to Hagoromo's world after the exodus and scatter through out the galaxy. There was something here they had to search for. A search he had to be devoted to._

**_==In the Real World==_**

_Then, the transmission ended, and Optimus soon touched the sword on the floor, Ratchet rushing over to help him._

_"Easy, sensei." The samurai-bot said as she helped Optimus back on his feet along with Arcee._

_"What was the message?" Arcee asked._

_"It is paramount that I had the coordinates to where the Decepticons is heading: the "First Human Prime" Sage of the Six Path's World." Optimus answered. The other Autobots looked at Optimus with dumbfounded looks on their faces._

_"The "First Human Prime?"" Ratchet asked._

_"Sage of the Six Path?" Arcee wondered before realizing. "You don't mean..."_

_"I thought it was a myth?" Drift added since he read history about Hagoromo is Priest and Ninja like the Cyber-Ninja Corps themselves. Since their mentor _**_Yoketron _**_when Prime gave a first Cybertronian along with the rest. As Hagoromo taught him everything with man and machine. After Hagoromo trained the first Cybertronian Ninja in history, so that his descendants will pass down._

_"It was...he was an first human ally to the Original Thirteen, that's were we can gather our resources and..." Optimus deadpanned. "All of our Autobot comrades..."_

****==Flashback Ended==  
><strong>  
><strong>With Optimus Prime finished explanation to Naruto; as Tempest Prime about why the Autobots is here. Since the thirteen ancient cybertronion had taught his past life Hagoromo to be the greatest Priest/Shinobi in legend.

"Wow..." Naruto awed admitted, which made Optimus nod for agreed. "I never thought about Hagoromo-sama is actually had all the other Autobots refugee were here in this world. And also its Hidden somewhere in each of the **Yōso Betsu Kuni** (Elemental Nations)."

"Indeed. Since I haven't find them with some search parties. And also my Sparkmate Elita." Optimus confirmed. "Alpha Trion explained to me about Hagoromo Ootsutsuki's Life when was shunned by his parents for his tyrant brother."

"Yeah, since I hate parents those shunned their youngest or other favored to a single children," Naruto said. "Since I put up for some miserably for ruining my life." As he bow his head eyes rolled away of Optimus face. "And I won't forgive them."

Optimus sighed shook his head about his pain and regret. "Don't you want to forgive your parents since you been completely made them suffer for years." He question.

Naruto sighed about hearing Optimus' words, in truth which made Naruto replied. "I had too, Optimus. But I'm not ready for this, they're completely understand for my life gone miserably!" As he look at Optimus. "They always ignored me! And also they didn't gave me an opening to talk or trained me to be a ninja that always! They never gave a single gift and my first childhood and made friends! My so-called godparents never gave me training to be their protegee! THEY ALWAYS ABUSE ME AND REJECTED ME, BY SENDING ME TO THAT PRISON LIKE I'M A COMPLETELY STRANGER AND A PRISONER!" He exclaimed furious.

As Naruto finish explaining to Optimus about his life, which cause the leader of the Autobots sighed. Which he gaze Naruto heavy breathing rapidly for his furious words.

"I know your life was horrible." Optimus suggested. "And time like when Megatron was rejected by our High Council and I, instead, was accepted. Megatron saw this as a betrayal and with his followers, he waged war. After eons and eons of battling each other Cybertron was in ruins and only a shadow of the glory of the Golden Age."

Prime fell silent for a moment, looking down at the blond young man standing beside him.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized with his eyes sadden.

"Its quite alright." Optimus said with concerned. "I know you look regret for your parents actions."

"I know, Optimus. In case that I need more time." Naruto stated, which made Optimus serious. "For forgiveness, in case if I'm ready to say something to them. But until '_she'_ will be on that trail..." Which made Optimus sighed in disappointed.

"I understand your decision." Optimus said, before continue. "Now, for him the only thing that remains is to force us to perish so he can finally create a Cybertron to his own liking."

Naruto stared up at him.

"So he's dead set on killing you? Even though you two were friends?"

Optimus bowed his head. "Yes. Once, he was my brother. he ever has...since he was revived to become Galvatron."

Naruto looked away and stared at his metallic road instead.

Naruto thought of friends or family turned enemies, of desperate attempts to get them back. He thought of the years to come.

"I have a twin sister like that." He heard himself say, eyes still on his sensei. "Or had once."

Optimus didn't reply, and Naruto read it as a nudge to carry on.

"Or I don't really know if we were ever really real siblings since they trained her instead both, you know. More like enemies from the start! She's maybe special, and myself not, since they're blinded by the prophecy, always thinks she knows everything and that she is better than anyone else." Naruto huffed in annoyance. "But since I wasn't on the same team with her and with me to save her few time I think, and I did the same for him, and we were joint _'team',_no matter how much I had to save lives."

He stopped, lowering his gaze to his feet and stuffing his hands deep into his pockets.

"But I defeat _'her'_, during the Chunin Exam finals, well it was days ago actually."He continued, his voice growing angry. "For some _'stupid' _dream to be the first Female Hokage ir the Leader of the village, and I break their_ 'promised', _her parents that she'd had drag me back to be family again if she or they had too. So she chased after me." he scrunched up his nose. "and I defeat her to failed herself to beat me in the fight, and after some time she tried chased me and trained harder to try again, and she failed again."

Naruto kicked at the floor with a frustrated huff.

"She keep training with her parents and godparents! Since after her training with them, and she'll trained herself secretly when I've tracked her. Why would she do that? And now since I did trained myself and Sakura-chan to be a strongest ninja in this village to protect with honor. But Hitomi...she'd make me return to their complete family." Naruto paused, before finished. "I made the Namikaze Family as my enemy for the cause."

Another silence, this one heavy, fell.

"So do you think the same thing is gonna happen? She came to me to earn my forgiveness then I reject and ignored her for years by turn my back on her? That she'll fail again and again and years will pass until she's only an enemy I dimly remember being an ally? A sister or family?"

Naruto then dared to look up at the Autobot leader, meeting the Prime's serious blue gaze.

Then he raised his head and once more looked Naruto in the eyes.

"But for you and your family, I strongly believe it's far from being too late."

Naruto stared up at him for a short while before smiling.

"I'll remember that," he said. "Thanks."

And the Autobot leader actually returned the smile. Almost, at least.

"You are most welcome." Before he took out his Star Saber then Impaled it in the Metallic Floor.

"Touch the blade of the Star Saber? Alpha Trion wants to talk to you." Optimus instructed.

"One of the Primes wants to talk to me?" Naruto serious, which made Optimus nod. As the orange-blond was curious about meeting one of the Thirteen Primes.

As Naruto went to the Star Saber and then touch its blade then it started to glowing blue which made his vision gone black.

**==In Naruto's Mindscape==**

_As Naruto appeared the same space as Optimus when he got the message from one of the Prime. As Naruto look around._

_"I was expecting you, Hagoromo's Incarnate." Alpha Trion greeting._

_Which made Naruto quickly turned and saw Alpha Trion, the Wisdom Librarian Prime._

_"Guess that means my Matrix which absorbs memories of Hagoromo-sama told me that you're Alpha Trion, the co-founder of the Cybterionian civilization along with your brother Alchemist Prime and an High Council member."_

_"Indeed I am. If you are listening to this message, then I take solace that you now possess Hagoromo's Matrix of Leadership." Alpha Trion continued, "I am hoping that you have learned how such how my brothers and sister gave you such a relic. Indeed I have something to gave, not so far to keep them from wrong hands, but to ensure that that tomb reach yours. As you may have long suspected, the Covenant of Primus records events of the future, as well as the past. My imperfect understanding of its runes affords me a shadowy glimpse of what is to come. The Covenant's pages foretold that you, Hagoromo's Incarnate, would had gave you this journal that contains the location of the others to the small but significant planet and there, and the relics of Hagoromo and his wife and brother that they made, engage in a crucial chapter in the war against the Decepticons with my pupil Optimus Prime. I know neither the nature of your loneliness like Hagoromo, nor its outcome. I can only hope that these relics will aid you and your companions in your time of need. Of utmost importance, in a few moments, I will gave a tome relic in this blade, which Prima convinced me to hid it here in the Star Saber, the most significant and powerful of them all."_

**==Mindscape Ended==**

Then, the transmission ended, and making Naruto to drop his right leg down and his left one standing, Optimus rushing over to help him.

_"I think I will show myself out."_ Alpha Trion decided before disappearing.

Which Optimus went to help Naruto onto on his feet. "Easy, young Naruto." He coaxed.

"Thanks, Optimus." Naruto appreciated his help. As Naruto felt something he grab an object which he gaze that what he was holding...it was Tome Book with a symbol of a symbol of both Autobot and Decepticon like Optimus Symbol. **(AN: An Ancient Transformer Symbol: File:Ancient_Transformer_ .)**

"By the AllSpark! Is that..." Optimus Prime disbelief.

"The Tomb of Rikudou Sennin (Sage of the Six Path)." Naruto proclaimed gaze at the book. "So THAT'S how it was implanted in your Star Saber when Alpha Trion place this tome. Which it contains of the locations of Hagoromo, Kagome and Hamura's relics besides his Treasure Tools... And the location of the Cybertronian refugees."

"Indeed it has, young Naruto." Optimus said before he retrieve his Star Saber the place it on his back.

As Naruto open the tome which made his eyes widen. "This is...its coded with both languages." He glance at languages combine with both Cybertronian and Japanese writings. As he read closely which made his eyes widen, as he close his eyes before opening to activate his Rinnegan, that cause his eyes widen, before looking at Optimus.

"I can able to read it by using Rinnegan." Naruto realized.

"You sure?" Optimus serious.

"I'm positive." Naruto curious. "Hagoromo-sama must've write it with special ink to write codes by using his eyes. It prevents someone to decoded it. That will make sure if someone will never decipher this Tome." He explained it, then turn his eyes at the book with his doujutsu active. "This will take me some time to decode it."

"I hope you will." Optimus replied.

As Naruto close the book and sealed the Tome before manifest his shield gauntlet then stored the book there to keep it safe, as the orange-blond glance at Optimus. "I will see you after this discussion until we'll contact each other when there is trouble. And also I has able to transfer some information about of how this world populates and governs everything." Which made Optimus nodded for understand. As Naruto place his finger on the earpiece and send a data to Optimus.

"I will and thank you." Optimus replied, as he glance at Metroplex. "I will return for we'll have you as temporary base."

**"Very well, Optimus Prime."** Metroplex replied, since he heard everything about Naruto's life. As Optimus place his finger on his ear.

"Optimus to Axalon, prepare a Ground Bridge," Optimus instructed, as he gazed at Naruto. "I will parked the ship for some good use for staying this world to installed the SpaceBridge Technology."

"I will, and It's a honor to meet you Optimus Prime." Naruto said with bow of respectful as the green portal opened.

"The honor is mine, Naruto Kurosaki, the Tempest Prime." Optimus replied as he approached the green vortex in front of him, but he vanished into it as soon as he walked into it. Until the portal disappeared.

With Naruto smirk at the spot were Optimus left, as he glance at the Tome. "I will...Optimus." Now Naruto shunpo to heading back to the village and Haruno Residence.

****==Streets of Konoha - Next Day==****

Naruto was walking through the village admiring the waves and greetings he got from the majority of the villagers, since he had met Optimus Prime of the Autobots from Cybertron for negotiate like his uncle Ichigo's world, since with all the Shinigami lieutenants will remain here for federal notice, with Ichigo heading back to his world for some time in his job, then Sakura is still in the hospital, even the local Chunin greeted him, "Now this is what I've been waiting for, real admiration." Naruto says to himself as he made a new attachments for his hidden blades about few days ago during the one month of the chunin exams; one on his left hand is a shape of a small crossbow.** (AN: Arno's Phantom Blade in Assassin's Creed Unity.)**

As Naruto remember the time when he come up an idea from Hagoromo's Journel.

**==Flashback Started==**

_"Naruto-kun, what's your doing?" Sakrua asked while they're in the Forge in the Shinigami Shop._

_"I've developed a attachment for the Hidden Blade." Naruto explained._

_"Oh, then the hidden blade designs that allows to attaches any variant arsenals?" Sakura stated._

_"That's right, since Hagoromo-sama's old friend was an Assassin during the times when he formed the Ninshu." Naruto explained. "Since it was the first weapon for the Hidden Blades' arsenals; like the Senbon Launcher."_

_"I see! I never thought of that." Sakura thought about for installing a senbon launcher._

_"So am I? Since I read Hagoromo's Codex few times in each page since that schematics itself its called a 'Kaki' (Firearm) but as small as a hummingbird." Naruto stated as he glance at the journal page. "According this blueprint? It only acquires gunpowder from the fireworks which the fireworks allows to masking the gun's sound." As he show Sakura a page on Hagoromo's Journal._

* * *

><p>,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',<p>

_Page 16 - A Projectile Arsenal_

_- A image of a small barrel device along with scale about bottom-left, mechanisms on the top-left, right side is making bullets and bottom right is gunpowder. _**_(AN: Hidden Gun from AC2)_**

_"We have found a way to alter the structure of the hidden blade so that it can be used to launch small projectiles. It is capable of grievous damage – even from great distance." That was Altaïr said when he constructed this weapon before he gave me a copy of his new arsenals mounted on the hidden blades._

_A standard firearm into a "fiery weapon" small enough to be concealed on the wrist. However, ammunition for the Hidden Gun was scarce, so he went on to refine a combustible powder that could be manufactured from common ingredients._

_Altaïr and myself later recorded his designs in his personal journal, which eventually came to be known as 'the Codex'._

_Once my Codex is finish…I will hidden my Journal someplace safe if my grandfather will return to the Soul Society. And the maintain…_

_…Since the descendants will modified its blades on its potential..._

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

* * *

><p><em>"How can this be...! That weapon is like about hundred years old." Sakura exclaimed disbelief before glancing at Naruto with her finger in the Codex page. "It's like...it haven't invented it for years."<em>

_"I know...since this design is quite fascinated like Ojisan's world. After all this weapon is a loud one after all, which this arsenal cause a lot of people attention if this weapon is very loud and also causing a major panic from this weapon, due to its loud discharge and smoke, also its a long range weapon." Naruto stated._

_"I see, until if we had to attach crossbows or anything." Sakura stated but which made Naruto flinch from the mention of the word 'crossbow'._

_"Sakura-chan..." Naruto stated._

_"What is it?" Sakura wondered, as without warning a blur appeared front for with Naruto gave her a smile perk on her lip which made the lavender-rosette surprising about he did._

_"You're a genius." Naruto considered with smile._

_Sakura was silent of how her fiancee's gave an idea. "What for?" With a cooed._

_"For having an idea to attach the Hidden Blades with crossbow, that's how? If I can make a miniature version of crossbow, and also I will made a bolt for allows to kill a target in short distance and also coat with any poison." Naruto explained, which cause Sakura nod for understand._

_"You got that right, well, we better get our new invention ready." Sakura suggested._

_ "Yup, and besides, I will developed a weapon or tool for silent weapon then a blowpipe or one of the injection shot sniper at hospital." **(AN: I didn't know about they invented laser-sight in Naruto anime.)**_

**==Flashback Ended==**

Since Naruto was admitted about having new weapons on the Hidden Blade's Arsenal; since the new weapons on the shop was a very small barrel that shapes as hummingbird with flint lock that is called 'Hidden Gun' since that weapon involves with gunpowder only and that of course new weapons will be publish til many customers will buy it.

Naruto looks ahead and saw the Jonin-sensei's and include Gai and Itachi hanging out. "Hey guy's how's it going?" he asked greetly.

"Ah Naruto-kun, so wonderful to see you this morning." Gai ranted.

"Yup, welcome to the ranks Naruto." Asuma added as he smoked.

"It's truly incredible to see how fast you've gone from Chunin to Jonin in such a short period of time." Kurenai added feeling impressed. "Well, during the invasion."

"I agreed, since thanks for the new weapon you gave me to forge it." Itachi said which he had Hidden Blade on his left arm; since it was 2nd designed with a new weapon mounted in its blade; it was a hidden gun.

"And already knowing your skills, that was impressed of how you surpassed sensei, Kushina-senpai, even me believe it or not." Kakashi added. Since with made Naruto to keep his cool for that subject.

"Even you? Oh come on Kakashi-san, you give me too much credit." Naruto replied being modest. Before asking. "So...did you, Yugao-neechan and Hayate-niisan talk to 'her'?" Which made Kakashi silent for what he meant, which made him a slight nod.

"Yes, Naruto...she did..." Kakashi replied with Naruto nod for understand.

"Ah don't be so modest Naruto." Gai ruffled the blonde's hair. "If anything you will surpass us all, however the only thing you shall never surpass is the flames of youth which burn brightly in yours truly!" Guy struck a pose.

He then noticed everyone was ignoring him, and Kakashi and Naruto looked back at him. "Sorry Gai, did you say something?" they asked simultaneously.

Gai's face faulted. "Curse you both of you and your cool attitudes~!"

Naruto was laughing hard about his sudden outburst with his brother-figure and his friends/employees as they continue to have to more conversations and gossips and he started comparing the small food with the food from his restaurant. After all he will be like Itachi and Hana about when they're 16. They have been talking for a while now enjoying the company, they've been talking about past events including the wedding and exploring. Naruto has telling their jonin employees to invited their wedding minus Gai? Since during Lee's surgery, and also Itachi, so they accepted in their invitation, he wish that the party ended after their conversation, suddenly a voice came to their attention; also Kakashi knew someone is here.

"Hello Naruto…"

Naruto flinch in shocked. _'No, not her!'_ He turned around and he was even more shocked than before at the person in front of him, and by now everyone stopped talking and they were paying attention at the unexpected someone that just taken place.

Naruto was now looking at the former mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze who was staring back at him with sorrow in her eyes. With the orange-blond had his usual emotionless face. He notice a Katana on her hands; since the design is red cloth handle with white handle, then red Aori Gata with a white small Uzumaki symbol also a red sheath as well

Kushina was still gazing at Naruto still the same usual emotionless expression, her purple eyes never leaving his cerulean eyes there were so many things she wants to say to her former son yet she didn't know where to begin or what to say to him for the matter.

"Hey Naruto…." she tried to make conversation with him.

Naruto kept his expression while burning on the inside from anger. "Hello Namikaze-san…" Since he dosen't want to called her "Disgrace Uzumaki".

The Jonins in the spot felt the tension coming from Naruto getting stronger it wasn't a good sign indeed while Kushina felt hurt her heart breaking at the way he called her by her Kaa-san.

"I...I heard you going to have a wedding for Sakura-chan during the Chunin Exams, Naruto. I was curious about going there if you want to invited me to be there…?" Kushina gave her own fake smile feeling the pain inside of her getting worst.

Now Naruto knew when someone will give a fake smile, after all he was a master in making those fake smiles with his parents whenever he was shunned and looked down by the villagers' that they ignored his existence as part of his painful childhood. He erased his fake smile looking at the red-haired jounin. "What's with the fake smile Namikaze-san, aren't you gonna say something?"

Kushina immediately removed her smile feeling more pain now she knew that she couldn't make her fake smiles to him, she felt angry with herself thinking that her son Naruto will think that she didn't missed him when it was the other way around she has missed him dearly with all of her heart. "I'm sorry for that Naruto, it's just that I've been experiencing some stress at work that's all but don't get the idea that I haven't missed you because I have really missed you...for being my son." She said in the most honest tone ever, she needed a good excuse after all.

Naruto didn't believed her he could tell that she was hiding something. _'Experiencing some stress at work! Yeah right, I bet she's sad because if she'll abused me again, you can't fool me Disgraced Uzumaki, you're as predictable as ever! And also you want to get me back and then __continue ignoring me by going to continue dating that bastard instead checking on me! Until you'll punish me for all the things I've done also I don't want wedding crushers to break mines and Sakura-chan's wedding by invited you.__' _He gave her another fake smirked. "It's all right Namikaze-san I understand what you're going through." He respond.

Everyone in the table was confused along with Kushina and Itachi, why would he bring the topic about being return to their family? Kuahina just didn't understand why he would even think that she has want to her son Naruto back to the family when she and Minato hasn't even thought of him in seven years to her she has completely forgotten about him and being a mother for him vanished when he was adopted by his replacement parents.

"N…Naruto I miss you since I wasn't the best mother to take care you since Hitomi…since my daughter left our home when she starting to hating us for blaming us for shunned you..." her eyes were still fixed in his she wanted to tell him how much she has missed him and Minato and how much she wanted to apologize for every single thing she has done to hurt his feelings and break his heart.

"It's all right Namiaze-san you don't have to lie to me, however I am doing this not for some meaningless promise but because protecting my friends, my family first and second this village is my job so rest assure I will become stronger I just hope that this time you don't slap me again and praise me with your cold words when I seven…"

Kushina physically flinched from the comment it's like she has been slapped on the face,when he want to learned tree-climbing exercise, the comment really hurt her she knew her baby would still hate her and Minato after everything she did to him. But what hurt her most is that he reminded her of the horrible memory of the Namikaze Compound, her harsh act of slapping his face twice and rejecting him with such careless words. The rest of the group were quiet either they were disappointed that Naruto was still angry with his former mother Kushina after 7-8 years, they already knew before the small party started since they talked to the blond and his reaction whenever they mentioned address as "Kaa-san" he will ignore the conversation or act hostile.

Kakashi was not happy with Naruto's attitude and his comment. _'I can't believe he still thinks Kushina-senpai is that she wants to convinced Naruto to forgive him, if he will return to his family to fix the damage.'_

Kushina tried to calm herself from trying to shed any tears using the strength and courage she has gained from her training with Tsunade and from working in the hospital doing operations and healing the deepest wounds. "There's no need for that, Naruto. I am fine the way I am, however I have missed you whether you believe me or not…" her eyes finally left his looking at the ground.

Naruto could hear the honesty in her voice but he didn't pay attention to it, still trembling about her condition gone worst, but in few minutes left the effect will worn off, he didn't realize when most of the jonins and ANBU was in deep thought about what Kushina said that she was fine the way she is. Of course everyone knew she wasn't fine after everything she's been through, yet they just couldn't understand why she couldn't tell him of her suffering and her pain? Kakashi knew about Kushina's depression symptom? He saw a small tremble on the sword on her hands which not letting Naruto see it, It was like she wanted to continue suffering even when she wants Naruto back on her family since her daughter left by completely disowning.

"Um..." As Kushina glance at the Katana on her hands, then gave it to Naruto. "Here, this is Jinsoku Karyū (Quick Swirling Current). I haven't forgot your birthday since this is the wedding present." Which Kushina hope Naruto will gain and earned forgiveness.

As Naruto went to grab the sword by sheath, as Kushina step away about in 5 feet away in Naruto's distance, as the orange-blond drew the blade; the blade itself is has straight line hamon on the sword, as Naruto sheathe his sword in place with his eyes closed. As Kushina sighed in relief if he'll gave her answer.

Then,,,Naruto place his right hand hand on the end and the left on handle, as if Naruto is about to do, and then...

*SNAPPED*

Which cause Kushina shocked in disbelief of how Naruto break his gift in both place. Since its impossible of she knew that sword is also is never break Uzunome and Uzunohana. As Naruto drop the broken sword on her feet with his eyes widen.

"Wh...What did you-" Kushina is interrupted.

*WRAM*

Naruto shunpo'd appeared front of her then punching her stomach hard with his Haki enhance. As Kushina collapse holding her stomach painfully. Which cough her blood out.

"You're too late, Disgraced Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed. "Like I said you are still not worth it to begged for forgiveness and gave me a pathetic sword as gift, and this time...you gave me enough! So farewell…" He started walking away.

Tears were falling from Kushina's purple eyes. "I still don't care you are not related, but you still my son! I will never give up!" While cough rapidly.

"You're wasting your time..." He replied before turning his head behind flatly before leaving until he was out of sight with shunpo.

Kushina felt another blow to her heart hitting her, it really hurt Naruto's rejections hurt a lot more than She's and Minato's and Tsunade's and Jiraiya's rejections. It seems that the orange-blond really knew how to hurt her he knew how to hit her where it hurts the most, deep in her heart. And he damage the family.

_'Sochi…'_ She dried her tears before collapse.

With the jonins was silent and stunned of what they witnessed along with the crowd, they saw Kushina collapse and got punched by Naruto...again. As now Kakashi stood. "I better take Kushina-senpai to the hospital." Which made employees nodded. As Kakashi grab Kushina then shunshin to the hospital. Which Itachi gaze at the broken sword Naruto break, he'll decide to salvage the broken sword then heading to the blacksmith for repairs.

**==Naruto's Penthouse - Nighttime==**

As Naruto arrived in the entrance of his Penthouse...or 'their' penthouse, since Naruto explained to Sakura bout meeting Optimus Prime of the Autobots and the new book that belongs to Hagoromo, since he and Sakura still planning for the wedding, before stopping by at the Hokage's Tower to gave his grandfather-figure Hiruzen for some break for his long term teachings with his friends. As Naruto opens the door and then find Sakura sitting on the couch reading.

"Welcome Home, Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she closed her book before getting up and kissing Naruto. "So how was your day?"

"Great. since Sandaime-sama gave me some day-off, and also you." Naruto smirked and Sakura smiled. "Also...as for our new employees and recruits? I will gave them some 'special' teachers."

**==At the Naruto and Sakura's Shinigami Shop - Underground Training Field==**

"I wonder where they are?" Sayuri wondered since the Uchiha feminine got her new wakizashi on her arsenal besides the Yagyumaru, now is Namimaru; the hilt his light blue cloth and white handle, the tsuga is bronze sunflower along with pommel. Since with the new additional Shinobi in the ranks after the invasion. As they replacing their old headbands having been given official recognition as a Konoha-nin. Since Sayuri knew about Naruto's secret training ground under his shop.

"Yah, I wanted to show Sakura-senpai that I learned how to bring a fish back to life." Karin stated. As she is now wearing lavender kimono wrap shirt with mesh shirt underneath and black tight shorts. Also Karin is equip with Jitte; the botan is silver flat as a blade, then the handle is red like her hair, two carved prong that allows her to sheath her new weapon for pick-locking; which her weapon is a manji designed.

"Wow, Karin, you really are learning those medical justu so quickly." Kin exclaimed as Karin grinned with pride. With Kin is wearing camo-green shirt vest and black pants and sandals. Since Kin and Karin were completely shocked in surprised of how Naruto build something that bigger then half of the village. As her weapon is choice is usual senbons and new one is a rope darts. Also her combat weapon is Ninja Asashin no Kusarigama (Kusarigama of ninja assassin) the same weapons Naruto made. **(AN: Ninja Assassin's kusarigama.)**

"What can I say I always dreamed about being a medic." Karin comment. "So those stupid team didn't gave me a recommended me to be their medic. So! Thank Naruto-niisan for sure."

"I hope you're right. Since Sasuke-nii is promoted to Chunin and have Team 7 cut short. If they should be here soon." Sayuri said as a 2 figure appeared before them with Bucket Hat and Cat-ear shape purple hair.

"Kisuke-san, Yoruichi-san!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"It's okay. I am here to deliverer a message from Naruto with permission from him and Sandaime-dono. I have given myself and Yoruichi, as Naruto and Sakura had their today and tomorrow off." Kisuke explained as the genin all smiled.

"However, you maggots. Are not as luckily. Sandaime-dono had us to giving you temporary as your training sensei." Yoruichi added with a sadistic smile.

Which made Sayuri, Kin and Karin shiver their spines for they'll be an extremely pain.

**==Back with Naruto and Sakura==**

"So Kisuke-san and Yoruichi-san will be their temporary teacher?" Sakura asked as Naruto nodded his head. "I feel sorry for them."

"So how are Noriko-chan doing?" Naruto asked.

"Sleeping, since after I trained her with my knowledge with medical." Sakura answered. "Since with Senbonzakura will do his training her, since with me around to do some errands."

"I know but it seems that many of the Soul King is okay for having many souls of their love ones will visit them and Tsukiko-obasan just took her chances along with Naruto-tousan to return to his second chance and also Sakura-kaasan can you blame them?" Naruto asked.

"No, of course not, and I never said that, It will just take some time getting used to. What is going to happen to the Namikazes?"

"Hitomi has signed emancipated to leave their clan, and living in the red distract apartment complex I've owned. But Kaito-san didn't bother her for live her own life in my old apartment, but most of Namikaze Clan are completely severed. Kushina and Minato are under house arrest for being a parents. But Tsukiko had punished Kushina for broke her role as a Uzumaki, until the council vote their decision on the ANBU awaiting trail." Naruto explained. "Jiraiya and Tsunade is being detained but they will be light on them. I mean all they was doing was first that Perv-fucker doing some 'research' and Hag-drunker's drinking and gambling. Since they're not allowed to stepping out to Konoha for continue their travels? Also the Council refuse each of them to be their Hokage."

"One thing they still don't completely understand about my life ruined. I mean I never get a chance to met you when you were in the park?" Sakura stated.

"Good thing I stopped you for if you became a fan-girl of Sasuke, when we're 7 or 8. And the maintain, Sasuke had Hinata after all." Naruto comment. "He loves her, with all his heart and soul and no force in this world or the next can change that."

"I see and Naruto-kun. I'm really sorry for I haven't met you when Ino introduce to me, that I made you wait so long." Sakura said as she lowered her head in shame. Naruto walked over to her and using one hand on the side of her cheek, he gently tilted her head back up.

"You are well worth that wait." said Naruto with a smile. Suddenly Sakura crushed her lips against his with so much force it caused the couch they where sitting on to tip over. This sent Sakura and Naruto rolling onto the floor kissing as they went. However they parted for a second. "Bedroom?" He asked.

"Bedroom." said Sakura back as with one move Naruto picked her carrying her as she kept kissing his face and neck. As they got to Naruto's door Sakura used her free hand to open the door and Naruto used his foot to close the door.

**==Naruto's B-I mean Naruto and Sakura's bedroom==**

Naruto carried his Sakura to the bed.

**(WARNING: If you are under the age of 18 PLEASE... stay where you are cause you might learn something. Lemony goodness will now continue. If you you are less 15 or 13? Just skipped it.)**

After a while Sakura's hands started to roam around Naruto's body as he kissed her. Feeling all his muscles Sakura was starting to hate that they both had their clothes still on. Oh how she wished she could feel his body rubbing against hers. Just as she was about to break the kiss Naruto began tracing kisses down her neck stopping every so often to nibble on the soft pale flesh.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura moaned as she shut her eyes tight and grabbed a hold of the bedding. "Oh god Naruto...Youuu...ugh, need to...stop that."

Naruto looked up at the pinkette girl with a confused look on his face. "You don't like it?"

Sakura blushed and shook her head "No...I love it."

"Then whats wrong?" He asked still confused.

"What if someone or Noriko-chan wakes up to comes in? Wont they hear us?" she asked looking at the door.

Naruto deadpanned, he almost forgot that their adopted daughter and her zanpakuto spirit live in the penthouse "Hold on one second." He got off the bed and walked to the door and tapped three points on the frame. A second after that you could hear several pieces of metal clicking and settling. Then Naruto did a chain of four hand-seals and slammed his palm into the door.

The room glowed a light purple for a second then everything went back to normal. Since Naruto is ALWAYS prepared to install seals all over the penthouse. Turning back around, the orange-blond hero of the story was greeted by a sign that made him shoot back into the door, via high pressure nose bleed.

On the bed was Sakura laying in a very provocative pose, but what made Naruto almost die from a perverted image induced hemorrhaging was the fact that Sakura was completely naked all except the wrappings she had over her breasts and lower regions.

Sakura giggled seeing her boyfriend react the way he did. It made her feel good knowing she had that effect on him. Standing up, Sakura walked over to the downed blond and helped him up.

Once Naruto regained his barrings he smiled lecherously at his fiancee and wife-to-be. Sharing the same look Sakura leaned up to kiss her also husband-to-be. Naruto pulled Sakura closer to him and let his hands roam around her semi naked body feeling all her curves.

Not wasting anytime to do the same, Sakura hooked her fingers in the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off. For the first time in her life Sakura got to see what was underneath the teens shihakusho or hakamas. The reason she never saw it before is that the suits he wore and that she now wore never got soaked with sweat and made it so the body was always cool. So the need to remove it during training was not necessary.

Naruto smirked watching Sakura stare at his naked chest. "Like what you see Saku-chan?"

Sakura just nodded dumbly and ran her hands over his muscles. She was loving the feel of his skin on her finger tips until she stopped over a spot on his left pectoral muscle. "Its looks handsome."

"Thanks, Koi." Naruto replied.

Sakura smiled "Your right Naruto-kun. Now shall we continue?"

Naruto did not get a chance to respond when Sakura jumped him and began kissing up and down his chest. Naruto growled in anger seeing that he was back on the bottom but also in pleasure feeling Sakura laying kisses everywhere and stopping to bite him every so often.

Noticing that she was not paying much attention to his hands, Naruto reached out with one clawed finger and cut loose all of the wrappings on her chest and pulled them away without Sakura noticing. Since Sakura wearing wrappings like Ino when she conceal her beauty.

Grabbing her by the waist Naruto pulled her up towards his face. But when she got ready to kiss him Naruto pulled her further up.

Right when she was about to protest not being able to kiss her fiancee she stopped when she saw the her wrapping were gone and saw his mouth close over his right nipple "Naruto-kun..." She moaned out feeling his tongue flicking over her nipple and his hand playing with the left breast. "Naruto that feels sooooooo goooood."

Naruto smirked into her breast hearing the praise. Switching over to the other breast he got a brief sigh of aggravation when neither breast was receiving attention but was quickly replaced when he nibbled on the left nipple.

Letting his hands roam again, Naruto's hands wandered to the girls ass and gave it a squeeze. Hearing a pleased moan Naruto got bold and gave her ass a good smack "OW! What was that for?" She asked.

Naruto moved his mouth away from the breast his tongue was occupying at the moment and looked up with a playful grin. "I thought you liked to be a bit rough with things? If you don't like it I can stop..."

Naruto was cut off when Sakura put his hands back on her ass and she kissed him passionately. "No I loved it! You just surprised me is all. That and your hands kinda hurt but it was a good hurt."

Naruto smiled and got an idea. He reached up and grabbed her shoulders as he went back to attacking her breasts with his mouth and as he did this he gently dragged his claws down her back to her hips cutting away the last of her wrappings.

Feeling the claws running down her back Sakura was ready to explode. She had always loved sharp things. The fear of being cut was a big turn on for her, and actually being cut was such a rush that she decided that she would be a weapons mistress. But now she was being clawed by her boyfriend and it turned her on more than any weapon ever did.

It was so primal, so natural that it just felt...right. There was no other way to describe it in her opinion. Doing this with Naruto and having him attack her like an animal was just right. Feeling a cold breeze on her wet folds caused Sakura to come back to reality "Hey? How come I'm the only one naked?"

Naruto laughed "Well I thought you might want to do the honors of disrobing me Sakura-chan." Tenten smirked and was going to move to down to remove the shorts until Naruto rolled her over on her stomach. "But not until I'm done playing."

Slowly kissing down her body, Naruto stopped at Tenten's breasts to five them a like before he continued to his prize. When he was face to face with Sakura's womanhood he kissed her inner thighs, above the pubic bone, he grazed the clit with the tip of his nose but he never once during the time he was teasing her actually lick her dripping folds.

"Naruto-kun ugh stop teasing me..." Sakura moaned.

Hearing her plea, Naruto smiled then dove into her and ravished her. Licking her from top to bottom caused Sakura to arch her back and scream in pleasure. Smirking at the reaction he got for his deeds, Naruto inserted a finger and massaged her inner walls as he sucked on her clit.

"Ugh! Naruto-kun...ugh, oh god, you're...driving me crazy!" Sakura moaned/screamed.

Inserting a second finger, Naruto started to pump his fingers into her pussy as fast as he could. Sakura began to scream louder now. Feeling her walls start to clamp down on his fingers, he knew that she was close. Wanting to send her over the edge, Naruto focused a small amount of chakra into his index and middle finger making them vibrate.

That was it for Sakura, with the added chakra she could no longer hold out and let her orgasm consume her "!"

Naruto stopped pumping and sucking but left his fingers where they were. Moving up to her face Naruto kissed her hungrily. Sakura kissed back with just as much need and want but with less energy.

Once her orgasm subsided she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Naruto-kun that... was amazing..."

Naruto smirked then gave her a quick kiss on the lips "You haven't seen anything yet."

Sakura raised a worried eyebrow when Naruto sat up and removed his fingers. Sakura sighed at the absence of his fingers but that was short lived when he replaced them with his middle and ring finger and placed his thumb on her clit "Naruto-kun what are you gonna do?" Sakura asked a bit nervous.

Naruto answered her, his rapidly moving his arm up and down instead of thrusting his fingers in and out. What this did was, rub her clit and the G-spot at the same time throwing her system into overdrive. This action made Sakura's eyes roll into the back of her head as she let out a silent scream, gripped the bed sheets, and arched her back.

Almost losing his rhythm, Naruto lightly pushed down on her stomach to get her to lay flat on her back. Naruto smiled down at his fiancee loving that before he could make her feel so good. Leaning down to her face he whispered in her ear "Does that feel good Saku-chan? How does it feel knowing that I'm in complete control?"

Sakura responded by running her fingers through his hair and grabbing two fistfuls of his golden lochs an slammed her lips into his. It did not take long for Tenten to feel her orgasm build and come close to release. "Naruto I'm cumming, I'mcummingI'mcummingI'mcummingI'm...CUMMINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Naruto held his hand in place as Sakura's body was rocked by the most incredible orgasm she has ever had in her life. Naruto chuckled a bit when Sakura's juices sprayed everywhere and hit him and her in the face. Once her orgasm subsided he removed his fingers and kissed her face as her body continued to shake.

Removing his shorts Naruto got between her legs and placed his member at her entrance. "Are you ready Sakura-chan?"

She nodded "Yes Naruto-kun... I want you inside me...Just be gentle with me okay?"

Naruto moved in slowly, he could feel her body shiver as he slipped into her. When Naruto reached her womenhood Sakura flinched "It's gonna be the last time, hime but this one is now grown." Naruto whispered into her ear.

Sakura nodded her head and Naruto thrust all eight inches of his cock into her, taking away her innocence. Feeling her it was now bigger then before she bit into Naruto's shoulder and cried.

Naruto winced at the pain in his neck but did not let Sakura know he was in pain from her bite in the third time. Once he was all the way in he stayed there and waited so Sakura could get used to him.

After a few moments Sakura released his neck and gasped, she had bitten clean through the skin and he was bleeding like he had one or two. "Naruto-kun I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

Naruto chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm fine Saku-chan, but are you okay, since you're a medic. I won't continue until you're ready."

"Yes I'm good now. It still hurts but the pains slowly going away, just go slow." The rosette said lying beneath him.

Naruto sat up so he was sitting on his shins. He grabbed her legs and rested them on his shoulders and then slowly began to pull out until he was almost out then slide right back in.

As the pain went away Sakura would moan. "Faster..." and Naruto would oblige. Increasing his speed, Naruto was soon fucking as fast, and as hard as his body could go with out harming his fiancee. "Oh god...Naruto-kun...You're...AMAZING!"

Naruto just grunted as a response and kept going. Wanting to change things up Naruto removed his cock from Sakura's pussy causing the girl to sigh in disappointment at having he leave her "Naruto, why did you stop? EEK!"

Naruto flipped Sakura over onto her stomach and lifted her up so she was on her knees. Lining himself up he thrust forward earning himself a moan from Sakura.

After about half an hour Naruto could feel himself reaching his limit. Wanting it to last a bit longer, Naruto bent forward and wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist, he leaned back so Sakura was now on top.

Turning around around, Sakura leaned down and kissed him as she rocked her hips. "Naruto-kun I'm gonna cum soon."

"Me too Ten-chan, me too I'm so close." Naruto moaned.

"Lets cum together!" Tenten said sitting back up.

Grabbing his hands she placed them on her breasts and bounced on his cock. Naruto got the idea and kneaded her breasts as the y both got closer to orgasm. "Ugh, right there...right there."

"Sakura-chan...I, I can't hold it anymore." Naruto moaned.

"Go ahead baby, fill me up." Sakura said huskily. "Need more!"

Naruto grunted as he released his seed inside Sakura. "SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Feeling his boiling hot fluids shoot inside her pushed Sakura over the edge forcing a high pitched scream "NA-NA-NA-NARUTO-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Sakura's body become tremble like before, its the third time this time, as she collapsed on top of Naruto breathing heavily, as was Naruto. Wrapping his arms around her, Naruto waited for their breathing to settle before he did anything. Not long later Sakura kissed Naruto's chest causing him to shiver.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun." She said with a weak yet happy smile.

Naruto looked at his fiancee, her hair was messed up and everywhere, she had sweat all over her face and she smelled like she had been training none stop for hours. Although he did not look any better Naruto could only think of one word to describe how she looked at the moment. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed and giggled. "Are you kidding? I probably look like a mess. Shannaro!"

Naruto just shook his head and kissed the top of her head. "Not to me you don't. Right now you're a goddess in my eyes."

Sakura blushed increased hearing her lover's words, but then her faced turned even redder when she realized that Naruto was still inside her. Smirking she looked up into his eyes. "You know Naruto-kun you have an amazing tongue."

Naruto blushed a bit and laughed nervously "I aim to please Sakura-chan."

Moving her hips up Naruto slid out of her with a loud "Pop!" licking her way down his body she reached his member and grabbed a hold of it and stroked it gently "Well why don't I show you how good my tongue can be?" She said with a smirk.

"Ugh, Sakura-chan...you don't have to... shit that's good...do that." Naruto could not form the right sentence stop her as she licked his shaft from the base to the tip before taking the head into her mouth and sucking on it.

"Fuck that that's... Ugh, god, Ten-chan don't stop." Naruto grunted.

Stroking his shaft and sucking the head, Sakura used her free hand to massage his balls.

"Holy shit that'ss good..." Sakura smiled with his cock in her mouth.

Looking up into his eyes she tried to take as much of him into her mouth as she could..

"Sakura-chan...I...I'm gonna gonna..." Thrusting his hips up Naruto came.

Tasting the another salty fluid Sakura swallowed all of it happily. When he stopped cumming she kept sucking intent of milking him dry.

Sucking the last of the cum from his cock, Sakura released his cock and smiled up at him triumphantly. "Sakura-chan, that was amazing."

"Really? Was I better than Anko-san?" She asked smugly.

Naruto laughed. "Oh, way better. Even she didn't get me off that fast, and she used the weird tongue jutsu."

Sakura was beaming. "Why don't I show you that jutsu personally?"

Before Sakura could ask what he meant. She was lifted up and was squatting over his face and felt something slippery slip inside her pussy. "Naruto-kun!"

A few hours later, content and happy they fell asleep in each others arms exhausted.

**(Lemon Ended)**

**==At the Axalon==**

"You really sure, Optimus?" Ratchet serious while the Autobots were on the bridge for briefing. Which has all the schematics for the alternate forms for the Autobot refugees.

"I'm positive, old friend." Optimus curious. "Since we had our own base here in this world, since young Naruto installed a barrier to prevents any intruders since only young Naruto can sense it along with Metroplex."

"How can this be! It's like Megatron sensing the Dark Energon when he was reviving as Galvatron." Ratchet stated. "You're saying the Ancients chosen the "First Human" to be a Prime when his incarnate."

"I agreed with you Ratchet?" Arcee said. "Optimus explained it to us about his burden."

"Indeed Arcee. Since young Naruto did told me everything about his lonely burden." Optimus stated.

"Let's hope if we'll bring Jack, Miko and Raf to see this world filled with Ninjas like the Cyber-Ninja when Master Yoketron trained the best cybertronian Ninjas since Lockdown murder him." Bumblebee suggested.

"Let's hope if they're graduate until the time came." Arcee comment. "If we'll find the AllSpark."

"You're maybe right, Arcee?" Bulkhead agreed. "Hopefully Miko is always causing trouble fornever taking history class." He comment.

"Let's had hope Galvatron will ally with the strong organization. But..." Optimus said.

"But what?" Arcee curious.

"It has seems that we haven't seen Starscream after the restoration." Optimus declared.

**==Otogakure - Outside in the Forest==**

"So...what did you say, did you had deal?" Kabuto offered. As they outside of the entrance of the Otogakure is surrounding by forest. As Kabuto made contact a aliens from the stars. So he was negotiate with them.

"Hmm...Yes I believe I do, since your Organization is quite most interesting." A cruel tone; since his appearance to be about 25ft; slim, silver (or light grey) robot with dark grey shoulders, a pair of wings on his back that extended upward in a v-shape and orange-red eyes and also a red Decepticon symbol on his chest.** (AN: The Symbol of the Starscream's Brigade will be the Red-version color symbol of Decepticon from Shatter glass.) **

"I agreed, since I was about get my hands on Sasuke-kun when Konoha-nin were captured several of the Sound 4 minus Tayuya? She betrayed us since Naruto-kun knows about her parentage." Kabuto said. "And even some resources..."

"I see, since my Decepticon army...or should I say...Starscream's Brigade." A Seeker named Starscream; the former Decepticon Lt of Seeker armada and tried to overthrow the leadership from Megatron, since after his resurrection as Galvatron, since Starscream left Cybertron to create his own army with few of his Secret Seeker Armada who still served him during Cybertron's restoration. Also he build his own Warship besides Nemesis; and the Harbinger? Since Starscream go the Schematics from the first Harbinger, since it will be Starscream's new Warship for his own; the Harbinger 2.0. Next he took the schematics for recreate his own army both land and air. But lastly...they got a data schematics for the alternate forms for the any cybertrionian comrades; Autobot or Decepticon.

"I see, so...who's is you are going to send?" Kabuto asked.

"I'll send Skywarp and Thundercracker will save your comrades. Also there is that titanic Metroplex still in large, so I'll send Sunstorm, Thrust, Ramjet few of the Vehicons with provide distraction for make sure for long enough to keep that large hunk of scrap busy." Starscream offered. Since Starscream was able to find the remains of his subordinates. Since it take a while to create them.

Kabuto smirked. "Very well, Starscream-san." As turn his gaze at Starscream. "I will have Kimimaro accompany you? He will be a fine shinobi...and having a part-time mission until they're in Konoha."

"Very well, and gave us some coordinates?" Starscream stated.

**==Meanwhile - At the Same time==**

Not long after, both the Decepticons arrived at the Area in Ame no Kuni, Amegakure, since Zetsu reported that he saw the same metallic giant like Metroplex awoken on his slumber, where both Pain and the Mask figure named 'Madara' were waiting for the Decepticons. As soon as the two jets assumed their massive Cybertronian robot forms, neither one of the members of the 'organization' could believe their eyes, Nagato remained his expression by the appearance of the two massive aliens, as the masked 'Madara' merely smirked in barely restrained excitement at what these two alone could do for their organization.

"Pain and Madara Uchiha of the Akatsuki," Galvatron spoke. "I am Lord Galvatron of the Decepticons. It is a pleasure to finally meet you both. Since my eyes and ears were reported me that you wishes to speak to me."

"Likewise Lord Galvatron," 'Madara' replied. "We have much to discuss, but first and foremost, how fierce of a force of warriors would you consider yourself."

Dreadwing was about to protest when Galvatron raised a hand to silence him. "It is alright Dreadwing, after all they do not know anything about us or even our world so they cannot be expected to know what we would consider common knowledge," The Decepticon warlord said. He then turned back to the two 'organization' leaders as he explained. "Before our home world, Cybertron, had found itself consumed in our war with the Autobots, I was a fierce gladiator in the gladiator arena of the now Decepticon capital city, Kaon. When I was Megatronus or Megatron. It was there in that arena that I proved my metal as a warrior, and my ability to lead."

While Pain was admitted with the idea of this large metal titan having proved his ability to lead in a gladiator arena, being a man who wants to end the war and longed for an age of peace, 'Madara' found this to be quite impressive, if his smirk was anything to go by. "Well then Lord Galvatron," 'Madara' then said, "I believe that an alliance between our two nations will be quite beneficial to both of us. Welcome to the Akatsuki."

Galvatron smirked in reply to 'Madara' Uchiha's proclamation. "Thank you both, and as a show of good faith, I would like to dispatch a squadron of Decepticons lead by my second-in-command to assist your forces on this world."

"Then might I ask that you send them to Konoha." Pain inquired. When both 'Madara' and Galvatron looked at him with curiosity he clarified saying. "We're about to send Kisame and Grimmjaw there to captured the Kyubi's Jinchuuriki during the invasion. When Zetsu informed us about the metallic titan that defending their village from un-wanted invaders."

Galvatron smirked at this information. "Very well then. It would be my pleasure. Dreadwing," Galvatron said as he turned to the loyal soldier, "Contact Soundwave and tell him of the orders to send to Onslaught and Combaticons he has gathered on the surface."

"Yes Lord Galvatron," Dreadwing replied and then he moved to leave and contact the Decepticon communication specialist of the new development.

**==Meanwhile in Konoha - Namikaze Compound==**

Kushina remind bedridden with his eyes open wide blankly with since Naruto still reject her and his gift. After she got release from the hospital. Since she was told by her grandmother that don't come near and stay away from him for his own life. Since her daughter got drift away from home which cause her pain. She got no kids anymore, also Minato refused to reproduce since he went for a drink with Tsunade, also Jiraiya he send a letter to his Spy Network for Intel, since he informed them about he can't leave Konoha for some reason? Since the orders from the Fire Daimyo were revoked to travel. But...the worst part...her trail of punishment...the traditional Uzumaki punishment that those who abandon their family favor a single children and ignoring another. But her trail will be few days after the village is fixed.

"What...what am I going to do..." Kushina muttered.

**==Outside of Konoha Wall - In Metroplex Location==**

Metroplex in City mode; since he has a radar scanner for unwanted invaders to trespassed the Metroplex's Radar reach. But until...

*ALARM*

*ALARM*

**"Alert! A Decepticon activity!"** Metroplex declared. **"Prepared to Anti-air cannons! Then incoming Ground Units! Activate Anti-Infantry turrets online!"** As Metroplex activate their defense sentries, until they prepared to fire in the air. While they saw a Orange, Red and White jets along with several white jets.** "Target Decepticon confirmed! Sunstorm, Thrust and Ramjet! Defense guns online, prepared to engaged!"** Now the guns are firing in the skies while the ground turrets in prepared to fire.

As the Thrust transformed into robot mode with armed with Proton Burst Rifle then place his finger on his ear. "This is Thrust, the bait is taken. Skywarp, Thundercracker. Prepared to phrase 2!"

"Affirmative, Thrust. Just keep that big hunk of scrap busy for what Lord Starscream ordered." - Skywarp said through comm.

"Yeah, yeah! I get it! Keep your optics sharp! We don't want that_ 'human'_ Naruto of what that name is to sense his presence." Thrust replied.

**==At the ANBU Prison - In Konoha==**

As All the prisoners were once served from Orochimaru after Naruto killed him and sends his soul to the stomach of the Shinigami; as the Sound 4 minus Tayuya were in under Naruto Kurosaki's watch and care.

"Can't believe Tayuya betrayed us!" Kidomaru exclaimed furious.

"I agreed, Kidomaru." Jiroubo confirmed. "We never thought Tayuya is related to that Uzumaki."

"And also Karin, as well." Kidomaru added.

"Let's hope Kabuto-sama will rescue us until if they had allies." Sakon stated.

"I agreed, nii-san." Ukon agreed behind his head.

"We will never thought we're got knock out by a single brat with a tremendous KI and had our chakra sealed withing those blasted shackles of what the ANBU is called 'handcuffs'! AND EVEN OUR CURSE SEAL!" Jiroubo pissed.

"You're right, since I heard from Orochimaru-sama's former student got her curse seal removed by a the same Kurosaki brat." Sakon informed. "And now...each of us will be next."

"You're not the only one are had the curse seal left when you and the others having some conversation." Which made the sound 4 recognized that Kimimaro stepped in the shadows with a commlink on his ear.

"Kimimaro! You're here." Sakon exclaimed.

"Yes, Sakon. Kabuto-sama did send me...and also some reinforcements." As he place his finger on the comlink. "This is Kimimaro, Skywarp." Which made the Sound 4 confuse of who or what's Skywarp is. "I found my comrades. And prepared to groundbridge." As the green portal appeared which cause the Sound 4 surprising as Kimimaro glance at his comrades. "Are you going or not?"

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto eyes popped opened of what he felt something. _'Somethings wrong!' _As Naruto made a cross signed. "**‡****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!****‡**" As a poof of smoke appeared made a clone besides the bed while he was sleep next to Sakura. Then using Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique) to replace with his clone to his. As Naruto put on his gear then went outside.

**==Outside of the Penthouse==**

Many villagers fall a sleep minus the ANBU were patrolling in night shifts, as Naruto sense a chakra signatures turns out that's the Sound 4 in the ANBU prison? But...what happen to the ANBU were patrolling as well. As Naruto bit his thumb then wipe it on his right hand then create a several hand seal then slam of roof. "**‡****Kinjutsu: Chishio Bunshin no Jutsu!****‡**" As the blood spurts erupts that made a replica of Naruto. As the orange-blond prime ordered. "I want you go to the ANBU headquarters to warmed them about the prisoners being escape."

"Hai!" Naruto-clone replied as he flash-stepped to the ANBU HQ.

As Naruto inhale breath then his chest is glow which he activate his Matrix. "Tempest Prime; Transform and Megamerge!" As the bright light glows then fades reveal to be his armor. as he finishing part! An Eye piece on his right eyepiece. As Naruto flash-stepped with high speed.

**==With Blood-Clone Naruto==**

As Naruto-clone appeared in ANBU headquarters until two ANBU members appeared in front of the HQ, since Naruto help ANBU to made additional arsenal for the assassination weapons; it's also one of Naruto's hidden blade designs; the second Pivot blade is a tanto-type weapon and also the senbon launcher as well.** (AN: Modern Hidden Pivot Blade: modern_hidden_blade_ac3_update_by_ammnra-d51m0a1 . jpg.)**

"What did you need, Naruto-san?" A Bear Mask with blue linings asked.

"There was a prison break? I sense someone is infiltrate the HQ and this is a "Code Red"!" Which made the ANBU Shocked.

"You serious?!" A Bird Mask with Green linings.

"I'm positive! Since there is someone helping one of Orochimaru's henchman, and I mean it!"

"But I thought-" Bird is about said, which Naruto interrupted.

"I was careless that Kabuto is still in large? Because Orochimaru's legacy is move on." Naruto explained as he went to e jail cell. "Kuma, informed Sandaime-sama, NOW!"

"Hai!" Bear replied as he shunshin to informed the Hokage.

**==At the Prison Cell==**

As Naruto-clone and Bird open the door and saw the ANBU members were they been guarding were knocked out or wounded. As they went to the cells and saw the chakra surpassed handcuffs with the keys placed.

"You're right, Naruto-san. This is a prison break!" Bird said, as the ANBU went to the silent alarm then punch which cause the ANBU in high alert. As the ANBU turn his head at Naruto. "The team will be here for your assistance."

"I better find the prisoners here." Naruto-clone stated, which made the ANBU nodded.

As Naruto close his eyes then opens it up to activate his Rinnegan. Since his doujutsu allows to see everything blue instead black and white linings, with his Rinnegan is evolved, he can access more abilities. Since Naruto saw golden footprints. 'Hmm...why did one Orochimaru's henchman freeing?' As he walk towards to the footprints which its stops here. **(AN: I inspired an Idea for the Rinnegan to have Eagle Vision of the Assassin's Creed. With Naruto's Pure Rinnegan in his possession, he can gain access the Eagle Vinson.)**

Which made Naruto slight frown about those tracks were stop there. _'Those footprints were stop here? Wait a minute?'_ He thought, as within few seconds then shock with realizing. "There is only thing that those prisoners escape!" He muttered, as he has his eyepiece on and scan that spot which he see a strange energy signature. Then Naruto close his eyes again then eyes shoot open which create a pulse surrounding the cell. As Naruto saw a image long hair figure went to cell since he saw the sound 4 were captive as now he saw a figure took out the keys for the cells and then unlocked them which before he saw a figure placing a finger on the ear which it reveal to be a commlink as one of the large figure was Jiroubo was talking to the person for demand for answers. As the figure replied that until someone came from no which made the Sound 4 surprising that Naruto recognized that portal. As Naruto deactivate his doujutsu with completely realizing. "They're help by a Cybertronian...it was a spacebridge..." As Naruto is about to continue as the Sandaime arrived with 2 ANBU guards besides him.

"Naruto-kun, what's going on?" Hiruzen demanded.

As Naruto turn his head at his grandfather-figure. "I had reported that one of the Orochimaru's henchman was manage to free the prisoners." He reported.

"Who free them? And who knocked the ANBU during the Patrol? And how did someone infiltrate the barrier surrounds Konoha without detected?" Hiruzen asked.

"A portal perhaps?" Naruto answered. "Since I know Kabuto allied a 'visitor' from the stars." Which made Hiruzen eyes widen for his answered, more importantly...something else.

Hiruzen sighed frustrated. "I see, you better get some sleep. And you know how much things gone worst."

"I know, jiji." Naruto replied. "OH! By the way, jiji? I'm a clone." Which made Hiruzen shocked in surprised of how Naruto is a clone.

"Where's your boss?" Hiruzen asked.

"Taking some intruders outside where Metroplex is staying." Naruto-clone answer as a blur reveal to be Naruto still has his armor on, which made more shocking of Hiruzen. The God of Shinobi saw Naruto wore an armor.

"Naruto, is that..." Hiruzen said.

"Yes, Jiji. This is my armor." Naruto replied as the clone Naruto went to the original.

"So, how that happen?"

"Well..." Orig, Naruto is about to tell everyone about his fight.

**==Flashback Started==**

_As the Thrust's team continue to attaching Metroplex, as the guns still firing at the flyers. As Thrust exclaimed._

_"Come on, little human, what's worng are you-*WHACK!*" Thrust was struck by Naruto's sucker punch on the face. Which made Thrust flew backwards towards to Sunstorm which he crashes him. That cause fall in the tress._

_As both Thrust and Sunstorm regain their senses and they look up and saw Naruto with Zangetsu on his hand. "Attack Metroplex is a bad move, you Decepticon Bastards!"_

_"It's Starscream's Brigade to you!" Sunstorm corrected._

_As without notice Ramjet appeared behind Naruto armed with an energon sword, as he swung his blade downward then,_

_*CLASH*_

_Ramjet was disbelief of his optics (eyes)? He can able to deflects its blade. As Naruto turn his head behind. "Fuck off, or FRAG OFF!" Naruto exclaimed, as he shunpo'd appeared behind him swing his sword on Ramjet's back cause him agony from the slash._

_As Ramjet stood and looking up at Naruto and said. "I will tear you apart!" He furious, as someone tug his shoulder._

_"Ramjet, wait!" Thrust told his comrade._

_"What!?" Ramjet respond._

_"We better pull back? Skywarp reported that we got what we need." Thrust said._

_Which made Ramjet to calm down. As Thrust said. "Good, we'll retreat for now!"_

_Ramjet annoyance and furious about to retreat, now he nodded for understand._

_"Good." Thrust replied before called the Vehicons. "Armada! Return to base. Sunstorm!"_

_"Right!" Sunstorm respond as raid his hand together and create a small orb then shots in the air then flashes which made Naruto cover his eye while the eyepiece on his right eye is still in his eye. As the flash is cleared and Naruto saw the portal on the air which it was a spacebridge. Which cause Naruto's eyes widen in realized. "Damn! It was a distracted!" As Naruto place his finger in the commlink. "Metroplex, are you alright?"_

**_"I'm still functional, Tempest Prime. I will have the drones to fix it."_**_ Metroplex replied._

_"Good, you better get fix and I'm going to ANBU headquarters and tomorrow, we'll have the Autobots will staying in this location." Naruto confirmed._

**_"Affirmative."_**

_With Metroplex respond then Naruto disappeared with flesh stepped._

**==Flashback Ended==**

"So...you're telling me that it was distraction!" Hiruzen said about the invasion of Metroplex is all part of the distraction.

Naruto nodded and then went to the Blood clone then extract his hidden blade then stab it in the neck as the clone explodes in blood. Then he had receive information.

Hiruzen sighed frustrating about he had more paperwork to do until tomorrow, as he glance at Naruto. "You better head home, Naruto-kun. Otherwise your fiancee will kill you if you're gone."

"Don't worry, jiji. I leave a Kage Bunshin so that there is nothing to worry about."

Hiruzen nodded. "I guess your right." As rubbing his chin. "well, I'll see you and Sakura at trail."

With Naruto nodded and then shunpo'd to his penthouse.

**Chapter 33 Ended**

* * *

><p>Reference from the Starscream's Brigade<p>

Skywarp (Light Grey, Purple and Black Version of Starscream from Prime)

Thundercracker (Light Grey, Blue and Black Version of Starscream from Prime)

Sunstorm (Orange, Red and White of Starscream from Prime)

Thrust (Maroon, Black and Dark Grey from Animated)

Ramjet (White, Black and Dark Red from Animated)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33 Completed<strong>

Date: 11/30/2014/7:54pm - 11/30/2014/8:24pm

**Well, that's that. Hope don't mind I need a break about 3 days since I'm kinda tired. So please leave a Review about this story. Did you want Kushina's aftermath? Since her responsible as a Uzumaki is a downfall. So hope you'll enjoy this story, until next time. Signing off!**


	35. Chapter 34: Red Dawn & Aftermath

Chapter 34: The Red Dawn is on a Move and The Namikaze's Aftermath

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story

_The Punishment of the Aftermath, The Iron brand of Shunned and The Daughter of the legend is leaving the nest as well_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I inspired the lines from 'GrownRose' and re-write this story. And PLEASE don't give me more crappy Review! But...Forgive me...I know this is the most angst and tragedy story of all of this. So...I had no choice...<strong>

**AN2: Naruto will gave Hitomi a chance. Read this and find out.**

* * *

><p>#"Communication and Calling"# - New Grammer<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

**(Sword Art Online OST 02 - ****Friendly Feelings - Starts****)**

On the Next Morning; The following 2 days, after the funeral, meeting Optimus Prime and the Jail Break last night, Naruto woke up from inside his penthouse. Naruto has finish his own file on his Laptop that he brought in Ichigo's world, he will updated this data to the administration and file soon. Since Naruto did had a part time job in each of Ichigo's world by taking delivery services and Sakura taking Hospital duties since she got more experience with medical knowledge. Now Naruto and Sakura buy something more interesting. Also a mobile phone as well. Along with Printer or any technology he holds.

* * *

><p>FILE: Kurosaki, Naruto;<p>

**Classification:** 2nd Sage of the Six Path (Nidaime Rikudou Sennin), Head of the Kurosaki Clan, Visored, Half-Soul, Substitute Soul Reaper, Prime,

**Rank:** Tokubetsu Genin (13-16), Jonin (16), God-level shinobi.

**Clan:** Uzumaki-Namikaze (Formerly), Kurosaki,

**Official Title:** 2nd Rikudou Sennin, Naruto Kurosaki, Tempest Prime.

**Nicknames:** Black Savior, Moon Slayer or Zangetsu, Prime.

**Full Name:** Naruto Kurosaki Junior

**Alignment:** Konoha,

**Date of Birth/Age:** October 10/ 13-16 years old,

**Place of Birth:** Konoha, Fire Country

**Parents:** Minato Namikaze, father (former/disowned or estranged); Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, mother (former/disowned or estranged), Hitomi Namikaze, sister (former/disowned or estranged), Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kurosaki Senior, father (adopted), Sakura Haruno-Namikaze-Kurosaki, mother (adopted), Ichigo Kurosaki, uncle (adopted), Isshin Shiba-Kurosaki, granduncle (adopted), Yuzu and Karin, aunts (adopted), Kushina Uzumaki (his adopted father's mother; a 2nd mother),

Other Relatives: Jiraiya, godfather (disowned or estranged), Tsunade Senju, godmother (disowned or estranged), Mikoto Uchiha, true godmother (active), Itachi, Sasuke and Sayuri (siblings), Gai (brother-figure), Anko (sister-figure), Hayate and Yugao, Noriko, adopted-daughter;

Elemental Affinity: 5 Elements (Wind (Affinity), Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning), 4 sub-elements (Wood, Ice, Lava, Storm), also with darkness and light

**Bloodline:** Rinnegan, Hollowfication, Dragon Slaying, Wood, Ice, Lava, Storm.

**Summons:** White Tigers, Elder Dragons,

**Signature Weapons:** Zangetsu, Hidden Blades, Phantom Blade,

**Specialty:** All,

**Place of Residence:** Penthouse and Shinigami Shop.

* * *

><p>:Background:<p>

- Age 0: Unsuitable candidate to be the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails since the fox sealed on his twin sister.

- Age 4: The neglect is begun.

- Age 7: The Day that Naruto hate his family and Meet Zangetsu and his new family and start to train under them, then declared to named Naruto Kurosaki and left the Namikaze Compound and took some items from the armory and library, making friends and save and meet Sakura Haruno. Enrolls into the Konohagakure Ninja Academy. Also awaken his Doujutsu Rinnegan.

- Age 12/ 13: Graduates with the rank of Tokubetsu Genin, assigned to Team 11 with his girlfriend/lover Sakura Haruno. Then recruit Haku Yuki-Momochi, the new team member during the Wave Mission.

- Age 14: Training Month in Soul Society before distraction, learning new knowledge and techniques from the adopted parents of Hagoromo, before he retrieved the Codex of Rikudou Sennin.

- Age 15: Meeting Ichigo's friends from his world and family. Meeting Isshin Kurosaki-Shiba and his sister Karin and Yuzu? Since he became part of the Kurosaki family.

- Age 16: Promotion being a Jonin during the Chunin Exams and Invasion, meeting Optimus Prime.

* * *

><p>:Shinobi Talents:<p>

Taijutsu - 10+/10

Ninjutsu - 10+/10

Genjutsu - 10+/10 (Immune due of his Rinnegan)

Kenjutsu - 10+/10

Fuinjutsu - 10+/10

Senjutsu - 10+/10

* * *

><p>:Shinigami Talents:<p>

Hakuda - 10+ (Master)

Kido - 10+ (Master)

Zanjutsu - 10+ (Master)

* * *

><p>Trained By:<p>

- Zangetsu (Bankai, Instructor of reiryoku, Forging,)

- Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kurosaki (Stealth, Ninjutsu, Leadership and battle tactics, Taijutsu; Hakuda, Hohou; Shunpo and Expert in control the bijuu's power as a Jinchuuriki)

- Sakura Haruno-Namikaze-Kurosaki (History, educational, chakra control, medical.)

- Ichigo Kurosaki, uncle (Zanjutsu, Meditation, Studies)

- Hollow Ichigo or Hichigo (Hollowfication)

- Kushina Uzumaki (In Soul) (Fuinjutsu, Cooking, sewing),

- Anko Mitarashi (Torture and Interrogation)

- Kisuke Urahara (Visored Expert; only myself, R&D operative; with Sakura)

- Yoruichi Shihoin (Hakuda and Hohou Instructor; with Sakura)

- Dr Black Jack (Surgery, Implanted and Medical; with Sakura)

- Jin Kazama (Kazama Traditional and Mishima Style)

- Genryusai Yamamoto (Zangetsu Masterful)

- Sieg Hart (Element Manipulation; from Mildea; Unused)

- Rikimaru (Stealth and Assassination; from Azuma Clan in Tenchu)

- Ryu Hayabusha (Physical Speed, Masterful Weaponary from same world as Ichigo.)

- Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist/Shinra, the Phoenix (Alchemy, Science and Chemist)

- Zack Fair, the Hero/Bahamut, the Dragon King (Quick Swordsmanship, Dragon slaying Abilites and Elemental attacks)

- Rayleigh Silvers the Dark King/Leviathan, the Giant Sea Serpent (Haki: Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku, Haoshoku, Pole Weapon Arts)

* * *

><p>Now Naruto click the next file which he made a background information of his lover.<p>

* * *

><p>FILE: Haruno-Kurosaki, Sakura;<p>

**Classification:** Medic, Matriarch of the Kurosaki Clan (Soon),

**Rank:** Genin (13-16), Chunin (16),

**Clan:** Kurosaki

**Official Title:** (Unknown)

**Nicknames:** Saku-chan (Only Naruto)

**Full Name:** Sakura Haruno

**Alignment:** Konoha

**Date of Birth/Age:** March 28/ 13-16 years old

**Place of Birth:** Konoha, Fire Country,

**Parents:** Kizashi Haruno, father; Mebuki Haruno, mother, Naruto Kurosaki Junior, lover/fiancee; Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kurosaki Senior, father-in-law, Sakura Haruno-Namikaze-Kurosaki, mother-in-law, Ichigo Kurosaki, uncle-in-law, Isshin Shiba-Kurosaki, granduncle-in-law, Yuzu and Karin, aunts-in-laws, Kushina Uzumaki (his adopted father's mother; a 2nd mother), Noriko, adopted-daughter;

**Other Relatives:** Sode no Shirayuki, 2nd mother;

**Elemental Affinity:** Water, Wind, Earth, Ice, Wood,

**Bloodline:** Ice, Wood,

**Summons:** White Tigers, Phoenix,

**Weapons:** Sode no Shirayuki, Hidden Blades, Senbon Launcher,

**Specialty:** Medical, Surgical, Stealth and Assassination, Taijutsu and Sword Dancing, Kendo, Archery and Fencing,

**Place of Residence:** Haruno Residence Penthouse and Shinigami Shop.

* * *

><p>:Background:<p>

- Age 0: The day before the Kyubi attack starts.

- Age 4: Bullied, meeting Ino.

- Age 7: The Day that she met Naruto for saving from the bullies making friends him. Enrolls into the Konohagakure Ninja Academy with Naruto. Also she started to hate the Namikaze-Uzumaki for betrayed Naruto.

- Age 12/ 13: Graduates with the rank of Genin, assigned to Team 11 with his boyfriend/lover Naruto Kurosaki. Then recruit Haku Yuki-Momochi, the new team member during the Wave Mission.

- Age 14: Training Month in Soul Society before distraction, learning new knowledge and techniques from the adopted parents of Hagoromo, before Naruto retrieved the Codex of Rikudou Sennin. Then being a guest of the Shinigami Women's Association.

- Age 15: Meeting Ichigo's friends from his world and family. Meeting Isshin Kurosaki-Shiba and his sister Karin and Yuzu? Since he became part of the Kurosaki family.

- Age 16: Promotion being a chunin during the Chunin Exams and Invasion,

* * *

><p>:Shinobi Talents:<p>

Taijutsu - 10+/10

Ninjutsu - 10+/10

Genjutsu - 10+/10

Kenjutsu - 10+/10

Fuinjutsu - 10+/10

Senjutsu - 10+/10

* * *

><p>:Shinigami Talents:<p>

Hakuda - 10+ (Master)

Kido - 10+ (Master)

Zanjutsu - 10+ (Master)

* * *

><p>Trained By:<p>

- Naruto Kurosaki (Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu Instructor and Partner)

- Sode no Shirayuki (Bankai, Instructor of reiryoku, cooking, Sword Dancing,)

- Sakura Haruno-Namikaze-Kurosaki (Historical, educational, chakra control, Stealth, Ninjutsu, medical, cooking, sewing.)

- Kisuke Urahara (Kido Master, R&D operative; with Naruto)

- Yoruichi Shihoin (Hakuda and Hohou Instructor; with Sakura)

- Dr Black Jack (Surgery, Implantation and Improved Medical; with Naruto)

- Eddy Gordo (Capoeira)

- Retsu Unohana (Medical Kaido)

- Ayame; comrade and friend of Rikimaru (Stealth and Assassination)

- Hikaru Shidou (Kendo, Fire Base Attacks and Formations of healing and shielding)

- Umi Ryūzaki (Fencing, Water Base Attacks and Formations of healing and shielding)

- Fuu Hououji (Archery, Wind Base Attacks, Healing and Defense and Formations of healing and shielding)

- Hikaru/Fuu/Umi (Magic Knight Armor, Healing and Defensive Barriers)

* * *

><p>With Naruto finish his and Sakura's file then prepared to shut off his laptop and then stood then stretch his arms and legs from his wonderful day, since Naruto did spending time together and another 'round' this night of how many times when he and Sakura doing more times. As Naruto took his glance at the bed is where Sakura was sleeping soundly peaceful, with a smile on his face that she needs more sleep before Naruto send a clones to make breakfast.<p>

As Naruto went to the Tome besides his laptop, that he obtained it from the Star Saber of Optimus. As Naruto grabs it then opens the book which he activate his Rinnegan in the first page. Since Alpha Trion is man knows the events from the future and outcome from the sudden events. And also the locations of all the refugees and relics. As Naruto eyes widen for the location of the first refugee of the cybertrionians, and there's more...the location of the first relic, the way he calculate the map locations is that it was about the north of between the borders of Fire and Rice (or Sound) Countries, and also its about less far to...the legendary Valley of the End.

"What would that thought the first first refugees that landed here in the center between the Valley of the End and Konoha...and also the first relic...So...I better head to the Administration Office to granted permission from the Old man and then send me there." Naruto stated. _'This coordinates leads to the Center of the Valley of the End.' _He thought.

'I agreed, Naruto.' Zangetsu agreed. 'Since Hagoromo mention this book contains the location of all the relics and the refugees from the Cybertronians.'

_'So, you knew about them?'_ Narauto guessed

'I had to tell you when the time came...since with your new blood and body, that make your skin a lot endurance to handle a powerful blow.' Zangetsu explained.

_'Thanks, jiji. Since with Optimus gave alliance with Konoha for peace.'_ Naruto stated. _'And besides...with my knowledge to developed technology, and also made some arsenals for a better life.'_

'True, Naruto.' Zangetsu replied. 'I guess its time for testing your new prototype weapon was inspired by the 18th weapons.' He suggested.

_'Guess you have your point Jiji.'_ Naruto replied.

"I guess better tried out a new prototype I made from the 18th century version of Air rifles, unlike the Injector Sniper or blow pipes? Since it will be a perfect tool for a silent range weapons? Since the rest of the future designs needs to developed." As Naruto went to the next room filled with schematics and parts, as he saw a new weapon is was about 4 ft (1.2 m) long and weighed 10 lbs (4.5 kg), and it had a tubular, lastly a club-shaped butt is modified with special chakra metal is allows to channel your wind chakra to create a air shot. As Naruto grab it then loaded with a single dart (with no coated) place the butt stock on his right shoulder with his right eye on the scope, aiming at the target since he place a target on the wall for the usual testing, and then...

*swoosh*

As Naruto shots a dart aims at the center. He succeeded developed a replica of the Girardoni Air Rifle from the 18th century from Ichigo's world. He decide to buy a antique relic of that weapon and recreated to be the first weapons in the ninja world unlike the kunai launchers. So Naruto creates a both darts and 46 bullets for the rifle. Since Naruto decide to displayed it here in his office for some models and develops. **(AN: Think Shay's Air Rifle minus the grenade launcher.)**

Naruto smirked for satisfied the test was success, and also admitted. "Well...thanks for the Christmas present...Lewis and Clark." He comment joked.

"Boss! The breakfast is ready!" A clone of his called in. "You better wake Sakura-chan and Noriko-hime first!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming." Orig. Naruto replied as he place the rifle on the desk and went to breakfast.

**(Sword Art Online OST 02 - ****Friendly Feelings - Ended****)**

**==With Hitomi==**

Hitomi was eating her ramen for breakfast...alone, since she got a less cooking skills since her 'mother' teach it to her when Naruto was neglected. Since her emancipation she signed which she was separated to she's and the Namikaze family...since she went to the grocery to buy some foods and supplies to live in the apartment. Since she brought at dyed bottle? Since the color she will be changed until the 'trail'. Since the rumors she had heard come from half-of the Konoha. Now everything else gone completely waste. Since Jiraiya or Tsunade came to her apartment for wants to live with each of them. Since she refused, as they tried to protested her for she needs her training and even the biju's chakra. Since she will resigned her name removed from the summons.

_**':Can't believe of how hard you live alone in this dark apartment...:'**_ Kurumi stated.

_'I know...' _Hitomi replied. _'Since I will no longer to be the heiress of both clans...since Tsukiko came in to took away the seat by the Fire Daimyo. And the Namikaze seat is liquidation.' _As she taking another bite.

_**':It's not healthy for eating that stuff for a while since day one when you moved here.:'**_

"What choice do I have...I have nothing else to do for all this!" Hitomi exclaimed herself.

_**':Well...you are starting a new one to learned in the different way?:'**_

_'Yeah...'_ Hitomi replied with single teardrop side of her cheek. _'I heard Nii-san will be a wedding days away.'_

_**':I know how you feel, Hitomi...you need to let your brother go...he choose her to be his wife:' **_Kurumi's suggestion.

Hitomi sighed for Kurimi's suggestion, while sitting there while holding her half-finished ramen.

**==With Itachi==**

Itachi was taking a break during his duties as a ANBU, after all. Since the the commotion of between Naruto and Kushina for she want her former son to restore and redeem their bonding. After Naruto broke the sword, the Jinsoku Karyū (Quick Swirling Current). As Itachi went to Higarashi Weapon Shop.

Now Itachi walked in and a bell rang and Tenzin looked up from behind the counter saw Itachi came in and said. "Ah! Itachi-san, what brings your here?"

"I'm here that _'sword'_, Tenzin-san." Itachi offered.

"Oh, sure. I will be right there." Tenzin replied as he went to the stocks and took out a wrapped sword, as he gave it to Itachi then unwrapping the cloths that reveal to be the same sword Naruto broken?

After the commotion? Itachi salvage the remains from the sword. Last time Itachi secretly went to Higarashi Weapon Shop to tell Tenzin to fix the katana from Naruto made. As he paid the repairs from the broken sword Naruto made. Tenzin was not pleased of how Naruto's actions. Since Itachi wants Naruto to forgive his sensei from the mess she made. So Tenzin agreed for the repairs. Itachi scene it enough of Naruto's damage their redemption.

"So, you going to use this as a gift as well?" Tenzin asked.

Itachi nodded. "Yes...I better gave this letter to him for sure." As he taken the wrapped the sword then leave the store. _'Naruto-kun...I know you still stubborn to hurt Kushina-sensei's and Minato-sama's feelings since your negligence...this has to stop...'_

**==With Naruto...and Family===**

Naruto was spending time with his family. Before Hitomi woke up first, then Sakura is second? Since she has a shift since she was her day-off as a Top Medical-nin if the staffs were respected her skills since with each of them will be good at surgery, since the Soul Society send few squad of Squad 4 plus a few members of Squad 9.

"So, how was Academy, Noriko-chan." Sakura asked kindly.

"It's great! Papa!" Noriko exclaimed. "Iruka-sensei taught all sort of stuff for being a ninja!"

Naruto chuckled of how she got spirit. "So...did you made friends with Konohamaru and his friends?"

Noriko nodded with a smile. "Hai, papa! I made few friends, except..."

"Except what, hime?" Naruto wondered about Noriko's sudden comment.

Sakura on the other hand since a family bonding, with the lavender-rosette will married with Naruto, it will be the first youngest shinobis that married in the young age. Sakura was curious about someone about her age.

"Um..." As Noriko is about to answer, suddenly...

*Ding Dong!*

Which made Naruto and Sakura heard the doorbell, as Naruto stood. "I wonder who is in the door?" He wondered. As Naruto went to the door with through a peephole (since its coated with genjutsu seal to conceal the peephole) and saw a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks with a smile, since he is wearing long sleeve red shirt with black vest and pants, which made Naruto annoying for he know him? It was his 'official' adopted granduncle...Isshin Kurosaki, since Naruto knew he was about to a surprised 'attack'? Since when he lived in Ichigo's world? He and Ichigo got 'attack' by Isshin that gave him a broken nose. As Naruto move aside of the door with his eyes closed and quick opens and...

"GOOD MORNING! NARUTO!" A blur of pass Naruto which crashes at the wall.

As Naruto sighed and replied. "Morning, Isshin-sōdaioji." As he turn his eyes at he saw Ichigo and his aunts Karin and Yuzu? Since they maybe 13 younger then Naruto when he was their age. Along with Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro. With the sisters of Ichigo and his friends sighed for his sudden disturbance. As Isshin recovered from that attack.

"Wow, Naruto you're pretty improved since the one month training?" Isshin admitted. "And also I heard you got promoted." As without notice Naruto was ignored him. As Ichigo. "Its good to see you, Naruto. Congrats for your promotion." He gave his nephew a strong hand shake.

"Thanks, Ichigo-ojisan." Naruto replied.

"Oh~ Naruto~ How could you do this to your mighty granduncle when I trained to be the best." Isshin sat a few feet away looking away from them as a dark cloud of depression seemed to engulf him.

Naruto chuckled about it of how Isshin teaches him to also improving his Zanjutsu arts at the time. As he notice he brought his friends and his sisters from his world. "Well well, Tatsuki, Mizuiro-san and...Asano-san." Which made Keigo overreact.

"IT'S KEIGO, KUROSAKI!" Keigo exclaimed more agitated. Which made Naruto ignored as he glance at Keigo.

"Did you say something?" Naruto wondered.

"GGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHH~~~!"

As Sakura peek out in the dining room entrance with comedy-style wondering expression. "Naruto-kun, was that Ichigo-san and everyone?" She asked since she heard a commotion turns out that was Sakura. Then suddenly another blur of red hair which approaches Sakura fast until...

*GRAB!* *SLAM!* Tatsuki caught a red haired girl with glasses like Karin with purple eyes was Chizuru then slam her against the wall. "Don't even think about it. Chizuru! Sakura-chan is taken by Naruto? You heard from Ichigo that those two getting married." She informed.

As Chizuru freed herself heavy breathe turn her glare at Tatsuki. "Ah com'on! I just want to-"

*swoosh*

Chizuru got hit by dart on her...butt which made her dozy. "...smooches...Sakura...hime..." She collapse with a dart sticking in her butt.** (AN: Awkward and funny.)**

Which made then turn the one who shot her was Naruto with a Air Rifle on his hands. Which made Tatsuki smirked. "It was seems you finished your new prototype rifle for gave an inspired from the 18th century one."

"Yeah..." Naruto replied. "Since I never notice you brought Honshou-san around? With her will be an excellent target practice for attempted to glomp my wife-to-be of course."

"I guess you're right." Tatsuki agreed. "For a ninja you sure don't dress like one." She eyed his attire up.

"Let me guess...like those guys wearing all black body suits and masks that covers all but their eyes?" Naruto guessed with amusing which made Tatsuki nodded. "Tatsuki, your world is stereotypical of how ninja look."

"Guess you have your point there." Tatsuki replied.

"I see, since its unlikely the old Japanese culture history." Mizuiro stated. "And now...this is the alternate version world."

Mizuiro approached and shook Naruto's hand. "Nice to see you again. I've never met a ninja before unless it was an actor who plays one."

"Well Mizuiro-san I'm a real live ninja." Naruto assured him. "Since this world only uses chakra only since people like you don't."

"Naruto has a point? Since I saw the way those ninjas do." Chad stated since the Invasion.

"I agreed with Chad. Since I was so~ excited for having a wedding, and thanks for invited us." Orihime exclaimed.

"It better? We're about have some errands to do like Sakura going to the hospital for her work, and bring my daughter to the Academy."

"Can I accompany with her?" Orihime offered. "I mean I just want to see what the Academy looks like?"

"Ichigo-ojisan knows?" Naruto answered. "Since he became one of my tenants and also Rukia as well."

Ichigo frown. "You have your point, since your parents explained to me about that place, so okay."

"That's good. And one more thing...I was on my way to see Hokage-Jiji, I just want him to do some mission." Naruto explained.

"What did you want to go to Hiruzen-san?" Ichigo asked wondered.

"For a solo mission? I better get things ready after breakfast." Naruto stated.

"Can I help for the breakfast?" Yuzu offered.

"Sure, Yuzu." Naruto replied. "I would like the curry you made." As he notice few were missing. "Where is Uryu-san, Renji, and the others?"

"Uryu went to his student for improving his Quincy powers, and Renji went to Ichiraku as well, and Toshiro were going to patrol with Ikkaku and Yumichika, while Rangiku is going to the bar for sake...again! And Shuhei went to the Hospital for talking to Shizune-san."

"I see...well we better get some breakfast after all." Naruto declared.

Now that's that, with Ichigo's part of his family and friends having time together? Since Orihime was happy to see Noriko with a charming cuteness. Since with Sakura didn't mind for making breakfast for them with Yuzu helping for making curry? It was delicious when Noriko tried it. As with that they're heading out for some wonderful day. With Ichigo, Orhime and Rukia bringing Noriko at the Ninja Academy, while Isshin went exploring the village with a hyperactive mood if he'll met Gai and his mini-me? Since he was also preform a his "Isshin Handstand Dash" around Konoha which causing the the green spandex freaks attention when people heard such a youthful man. Since he did meet Gai and Lee. Things will be ugly when people were feared from those freaks! Gai and Lee want him to teach such a 'youthful technique'. With Sakura are heading to the Hospital for now. Now Naruto is prepared to heading to the Hokage's Tower for his mission on solo.

Now Naruto wore his usual custom shihakusho and a white haori; now adding a two belt sword holsters attach with kunai and shuriken holsters also a symbol on the holsters is a 'A', so he can wield a sword with Zangetsu strap on his back. Now he had the Blade of the Phoenix attach on his right holster and the left if he had a sword on the left if he had a katana on his shop...or he had his saber after all. **(AN: A version of AC Sword Holster: the assassin_s_creed_sword_holster_by_adhras-d5dzvix . jpg)**

Next is he now equip with his prototype Air rifle strapped on his back in the left side on his shoulder, so he can took it out with his right hand follow with his left. With his new hidden blade mounted attachment is his "Phantom Blade" Crossbow on his left forearm. Now Naruto is set and ready to go to his solo mission. As he walk out his penthouse and close the front door, with Sakura got an extra ones or more with Noriko or Ichigo. With had an last key hidden somewhere at the front door. Now Naruto disappeared with Shunpo to heading to the Hokage's Tower for his own personal mission.

**==Entrance of the Hokage's Tower==**

Naruto is appeared in the entrance of the Hokage's Tower, as he entered and getting a greeting by the secretary. And then enter his office seeing Hiruzen discussing with Head-Captain. "Jiji, Genryusai-sensei!"

"Naruto, my boy, glad to see you." Hiruzen greeted. "So what can I do for you?"

"Jiji...can I take a solo mission for some urgent matter." Naruto offered.

"And what Rank by boy?" Hiruzen curious.

"A B-rank, of course." Naruto replied.

"And why you want to might be, Naruto?" Genryusai asked, with his answer and took out a tome which made the Head Captain's eyes widen of he recognized that book.

"Is that..." Genryusai recognized that book.

"Yup, that's the "Tome of Hagoromo."" Naruto answered, which made Hiruzen disbelief of he know the Rikudou Sennin about that book.

"Its belong to the Creator of Ninjutsu!?" The Sandaime exclaimed making Naruto nod for confirmed.

"That's right, since I was about to find the refugees and a relic that similar then the 'Treasure Tools'." Naruto answer.

"So where its located?" Hiruzen questioned.

"Its about the center between the Konoha and the 'Valley of the End'." Naruto declared. "With your permission to go there to retrieved it."

Hiruzen was silent with disbelief about the locations for the refugees from the 'visitors' and a relics that belong to the founder. With the Sandaime gave Naruto a nod. "Very well, Naruto. Permission granted." As he notice a air rifle strapped on his back. "Is that your new weapon you build, Naruto?"

"Yes, its a prototype." Naruto replied before explained. "I can channel with my chakra with the handle that fires a air shot that similar then a blowpipe." Which made Hiruzen nod.

As Naruto salute both elder Hokage and Head Captain. "I will never let you down, Hokage-sama." As he finished then shunpo'd out in the office.

**==Meanwhile - At the Wall of Konoha==**

In the middle of Konoha. Three figures stood stood atop of the giant walls surrounding and overlooking the village of Konoha. While three were wearing similar attire, consisting of a black cloak with red clouds and traditional kasa, one of the figures was noticeably taller than the other and carrying a massive object on his back, which was completely covered in bandages.

"They were able to escape annihilation but it seems they've taken a lot of damage in the process." Stated the taller man as he gazed down at the village. "Since the rumors about a brat able to defeat a Ichibi Jinchuuriki this time. Also we were able to avoid detection from that colossus giant."

"Once a prosperous village," replied the shorter man as his gaze never once left the village that was currently in the process of rebuilding itself. "What a pity."

The taller figure sent his partner a grin, displaying the shark-like row of teeth below the tassels of his kasa. "Doesn't this place bring you back some memories?" The one on the left said. As the twin blazing three tomoe red eyes stared down impassively over the village as he spoke, in voice that was all but chilling to the bone. "No, I don't feel nostalgic at all... This village has no more meanings to me, since that blasted Fugaku change his heart and our clan from the Kurosaki-brat."

"Yeah it does." The one in the middle replied. "So where do you think Zetsu went off to?" He asked to his members. "It unlikely for him to vanish into thin air without giving reports."

The left one suddenly stops for a moment and turns around.

"Who is there?" He asked.

"Come on...you know your leaders told me to accompany you." A new voice said. The three looked around until they saw a giant figure with his cloaking deactivate is about 25ft; his eyes is yellow, silver face, black armor and grey knee protectors and linings with purple limbs on his body is also about the parts of the police car, also a red and blue lights on his abs with wheels-like wings on his back coming down from the ground. **(AN: Barricade in Prime Referance: transformersprime/images/4/4f/ Trans5 . jpg/revision / latest? cb=20121017120516)**

"You mean Galvatron's lackeys, when Leader-sama informed us." A person with a broken mask consist of the right jawbone. "Your name is Barricade, right?"

"Hehehe…that's right. I been waiting for you guys when Lord Galvatron send me to your mission, maybe this will work for our mutual benefit. I have something need to settle and there is information for you three regard from Frenzy." Takato informed.

"Such as?"

"The Kyubi Jinchuuriki, my minicon Frenzy informed me about she was lived in the Red District Apartment." Barricade said.

"I see..." A one with dark and disheveled hair that usually covered his ears confirmed. "And in case...we better get our low profile."

"I agreed... You two go have some fun while I hunt for my prey." The one on the right said.

The other two nodded and all three vanished.

**==At the Urahara Shop==**

Both Starrk and Lilynette flinch of they felt a reiatsu. "Starrk... Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, there is no dough about it...it's _'him'_ alright." Starrk guessed.

"We haven't seen him since Kurosaki defeat him." Lilynette stated with Starrk nod.

As Starrk called. "Hey, boss!" With Kisuke respond behind the door. "Yeah?"

"Did you feel that?" Former Espada 1 asked which made the shop owner's eyes widen of what he meant.

**==With Kakashi==**

Hatake Kakashi was not in the best of moods at the moment. Though, with the state that the village was currently in, not many were. However he was having an even tougher time than most, for a variety of reasons: One, he hadn't had the time to read his precious book all day; Two, he hadn't gotten much sleep in the past week, due to the fact that he had two students with one is promoted into Chunin until recently; And three, said one of the his female student had just signed in emancipated separate with herself and her parents and moving to the red district apartment complex.

Though, on a positive note, he found that he wasn't the only one who was worried about his sensei's former daughter, Kakashi didn't have the slightest idea. But, regardless of reason, all of those mentioned and quite a few more were about the blonde haired with orange highlights hero of Konoha.

That's right, in less than a few days after the invasion the news of Naruto's epic feat had spread throughout the village like a wildfire. You couldn't go to the market, the academy, or even the bar and not hear the boy's name at least once within the hour. Sure, there were a quite a few people who refused to believe the story, but that was to be expected. Hell, he expected that none would believe it and just assume that one of the Jounin or Jiraiya or Tsunade had beaten the Ichibi also there is a dragon in the scene that its unheard off. Though, he could honestly say that the idea of Jiraiya or Tsunade or Hitomi defeating the beast more believable than how Naruto had done it. Still, facts were facts and he had heard every detail from what the three yellow beams looked like, to the exact second it had happened.

_'Still can't believe he actually stopped a Biju on his own, and kill Orochimaru.' _The man thought as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop. _'Since Hitomi is no right to considered Minato-sensei or Kushina-senpai as her parents anymore.'_

He would be the first to admit, hence one of the reasons for the neglected for the boy - he had too many questions bottled up in his mind that he needed answers to. Mind you, Minato or Kushina was more concerned about their former son's safety more than anything else, but once it was confirmed that the boy was safe he was going to get his answers.

So, with that and other thoughts in mind, the silver haired Jounin picked up the pace as he continued to race down the market district. Unknown to him, a few stores behind him, sat two cloaked figures who were casually sipping some tea in a small restraint before sensing a chakra signature. Since he decide to play alone by lend against the entrance took out his book before walking down the street. _'So...this is the group Jiraiya-sama informed me...better not let them to obtained Hitomi.'_

**==Inside the Dango Shop==**

The bigger of the two glanced over his shoulder, keeping his face hidden under his kasa, before turning his attention back to his partner. "The people around here sure are busy, aren't they?"

The shorter man merely took another sip of his tea before placing it down on the table. "It appears so."

"Sir." The voice said of their waitress as she stood beside the shorter man before placing a plate down in front of him. "Your konbu."

"Thank you."

"No problem sir, enjoy." The woman replied with a polite smile before heading back into the kitchen area.

The larger man watched as the waitress walked away, while grinning a bit as he stared at her rear until she had left his line of vision. Glancing back at his partner, he had to refrain from rolling his eyes as the other man had finished devouring the last of his omusubi before taking another sip of his tea and placing it back down on the table.

"Show off."

"Hn."

A few minutes later, when the waitress returned to deliver the check, she would find that the seats that were once occupied were now empty with no trace of them even being there. Though she did notice the money left on the table…along with a very generous tip set up beside it in a separate pile.

**==With Kakashi - Out the Dango Shop - Few Minutes back==**

The masked jounin was currently heading down a street, his face buried in his book, when he suddenly felt the very faint presence of a chakra he was familiar with before. He checked with his peripheral on his one good eye, and saw a pair of men sitting in a dango shop, wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

At that moment, Kurenai and Asuma came along, and Kakashi smirked at the two of them. "Well, what do we have here? Out for a walk?"

"Well well, you two look chummy. Are you two on a date?" Kakashi asked as he put down his book that he was reading while standing near a restaurant where two of the two cloaked men were located.

"Baka. Anko just asked me to get her some sweets that's all." Kurenai replied blushing.

"But what are you doing here, Kakashi?" Asuma asked with a smirk.

"Well, I was just reading my book, since I was waiting for Sasuke for congrats for the promotion? Since me and Sasuke will need a lot of talk about, though I am also on the lookout for any intruders." Kakashi said, emphasizing the intruder part and when he checked inside the restaurant, the two men were gone. Kakashi gave a slight nod and Kurenai and Asuma understood and shunshined away.

"You wanted to see me, sensei?" Sasuke noticed he felt a chakra or reiatsu on that table filled with empty cups of tea and plates leaving a tip on the table, before Kakashi notice there's Uryu besides his student, he could tell there is intruder(s) had disappeared. As the raven-haired Quincy swordsman and the glasses Quincy glance at the cyclops. Kakashi just nodded.

"Can you informed ANBU about this? And congrats for promotion and come with me for assist." Kakashi informed, which made Sasuke nod about this, as he place his finger on his ear, since Naruto had installed a long-range communication, now Sasuke had possessed the same eye-piece like Naruto's since his eye piece is now a sniper designed scope. "Nii-san. This is Sasuke." Via commlink.

#"What is it otouto?"# Itachi's voice through a comm? Since Naruto gave Itachi a communicator since he completely installing the new communication for ANBU.

"We had a Intruders here on Konoha, we need assist."

#"Got it, back-up is on our way."# Itachi replied as the commlink is hanged as Sasuke glance at Kakashi.

"Let's go..." rdsa

**==Meanwhile==**

At a sidewalk next to the river that ran through part of Konoha, the two cloaked figures moved along, when they were stopped by Asuma and Kurenai. Asuma moved forward.

"I haven't seen either of you before. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" The shorter figure merely gripped the brim of his straw hat.

"We have no quarrel with you." The figure said in a emotionless voice. Kurenai slowly tensed up.

"Well, we have a problem with anyone who comes into our village unannounced. Especially after an invasion." The figure raised his hat, revealing a pair of red eyes with three tomoes in each, and a Konoha head band with a slash though it. Immediately, both Asuma and Kurenai were on guard.

"So...the brother of Inabi, one of the best best U.P.F. Operative, also known as _"__Haitaka"_, one of _'Danzo's worm'_, the first Yotton user here on Konoha and your clan, or rather you turn your pride against your clan... Tenmaku Uchiha. You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you attempted to overthrow your clan." Asuma growled, as he shifted his arms enough to lower his concealed trench knives a bit. The man in front of him looked exactly like similar then Inabi, except younger, and with his average height, dark and disheveled hair that usually covered his ears. Tenmaku unbuttoned the top of his cloak a bit.

"Asuma-san, Kurenai-san. It's good to see you both again." Tenmaku said. Next to him, his partner pulled his hat off.

"Well, Tenmaku? Are you going to introduce us?" The figure was tall, with spiky blue hair, light blue skin, gills, sharp teeth, and small white eyes, with tiny black pupils. He had a Kiri head band, also with a slash in it. "And don't forget about me now."

"No need. You're Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the seven Swordsman of Kiri besides Zabuza. Also an S-ranked missing nin, just like Itachi here." Kurenai stated. "I've heard of you were originally from Kirikagure, you're known as the daimyo killer, the monster of kirigakure and wanted for destructive activities against other villagers, You two are S-ranked missing nin in the bingo book."

Kisame smiled, as he slung the bandaged object off his shoulder, and slammed it into the ground, creating a small crater. "It's good to be known, even here in Konoha."

Tenmaku raised a hand towards his companion. "We have no time for this, Kisame. We have a mission, remember?"

"Whatever it is, you're not going to succeed." Kisame just smirked.

"I call dibs on the smoker." With that, he lunged at Asuma, bringing his sword down. Asuma crossed his knives, and blocked it, only for the sword to bear down on him.

Meanwhile, Kurenai had performed a genjutsu, and faded from view. Tenmaku suddenly found himself bound to a tree, while Kurenai appeared above him from the tree, kunai in hand. He merely looked at her, as she readied to strike.

_'Dear kami, how strong is this guy?'_ Asuma thought as he struggled to push Kisame back. Asuma then rolled out of the way and headed for Kisame's right and swung his left arm but Kisame grabbed it and then tossed him away. Asuma got back up only to see Kisame dive straight for him sword first. Asuma moved out of the way and Kisame's sword struck the ground and created a crater. Kisame then swung his sword again and this time lands on Asuma's shoulder, before dragging it back. Asuma grunted, as the bladed ripped his shoulder and skin up. The bandages on the sword ripped a bi, revealing a brown red, spike blade, that seemed to pulsate.

"My blade Samehada doesn't cut. It's made of shark skin, to shave your skin off." Kisame smirked, until Asuma lunged at him. He twisted his head to one side, and the blade missed. Suddenly, he felt his cheek open up, and some blood spilled out. He noticed the chakra running off of Asuma's knives, extending their range.

"Took you long enough Kurenai." Asuma said as he clutched his bleeding shoulder.

"What the?" Kisame said as he suddenly found himself being sucked into the ground.

"I see, it's a genjutsu." Tenmaku said as he found himself trapped within a tree. Suddenly, Kurenai appeared above in the same tree with a kunai in her hand.

"This is it!" Kurenai said and swung her kunai only to find herself in the same position Tenmaku was while the latter was in front of her. He stood before her, holding a kunai.

_'A genjutsu-counter technique?'_ Kurenai thought.

"Sorry but genjutsu of that level are just too inefficient to work against me. Now die." Tenmaku said. He then grabbed a kunai and headed straight for Kurenai and swung his kunai in hopes of cutting her neck off but she was able to free herself from the genjutsu by biting her lip and then ducked the attack. But before she could get back up, as she raised her hands to block, another figure appeared in front of her blocking the attack. She looked up, to see the Sasuke, straining against Tenmaku's kick.

"Sasuke!" Kurenai exclaimed of the sight of the chunin.

"I knew something was up, from all the chakra I was feeling." Sasuke said, as he faced against Tenmaku. He pushed him back, and drew his three swords; each hand and mouth. "So, you're Tenmaku Uchiha, our clan's traitor how those still had the influence of the curse of hatred, still worship Madara since you turn your back against us?"

Tenmaku would have responded, he was impressed about that sword stance involves with three swords. "This is a interesting kenjutsu stance, you preformed. Mind to tell what is that stance?" He asked, with Sasuke is about attack, suddenly he felt a blade behind his back which his eyes rolled behind turns a human-sized machine armed with a gun combine with a blade weapon pointed at Sasuke.

"I don't think that of I were you!" As Sasuke roll his eyes behind turns out its body color is red, black and silver; his armor torso, helm, arms, pauldrons and legs were red along, his eyes is also red. His face is black, along with his weapon and two tubes on his back and silver limbs as well also a purple symbol on his chest. Which made Kurenai freak of what that thing is.

"Who...or what are you?" Kurenai asked disbelief.

"Heh! The names Frenzy." Frenzy introduce. **(AN: Frenzy: WFC Version and his weapon is like Bumblebee from Age of Extinction or Megatron's Death-lock Pincer from ROTF.)**

"The Cybertronian Decepticon?" Sasuke guessed.

"Of course I was." Frenzy confirmed. "So how did you know about me?"

"My senpai told me. And also your symbol is a dead getaway." Sasuke replied. "But...I'm not alone!"

A blur besides Frenzy as his optics widen saw Uryu appeared with his Genrei Kojaku. "I never knew the animes or movies were real or not! Then you're the real deal." He said.

"But this is as far as you go." Another Sasuke said behind of Tenmaku.

_'Kage bunshin.' _Tenmaku thought of the person was standing from of him was a kage bunshin for distraction. Until...

"**‡Tatsumaki!****‡ **(Dragon Twister)" A tornado surrounds them, forcing Tenmaku avoid with Frenzy jump away until he fire his blaster with Uryu dodge it.

Kisame swung his sword multiple at Asuma who kept dodging them. Asuma then retaliated with a right hook that misses as Kisame dodged it but then a cut appeared on Kisame's left cheek.

_'Nani?'_ Kisame thought surprised.

"So, how do you like my chakra blades?" Asuma asked with a grin.

"You're got lucky." Kisame said and then jumped back and went through a couple of seals.

"**‡****Suiton: Suikodan No Jutsu!****‡ **(Water Release: Water Shark Blast Technique)" Kisame and Kakashi both yelled at the same time and both techniques collided and nullified the other.

"He copied the same jutsu?" Kisame gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Asuma asked Kakashi.

"I thought about leaving this to the both of you but I got worried and came here." Kakashi said. "With Sasuke and Uryu-san." Until Tenmaku appeared until Sasuke appeared standing in the water.

"So talk. What is a rogue ninja like you doing here?" the Sasuke front of Tenmaku asked with a swords.

"The son of Fugaku, Sasuke and Kakashi Hatake." Tenmaku said as he turned his head to face the copy cat.

_'Those eyes...they are those of unlike Nii-san of the Uchiha Clan and Sharingan. This is probably the worst scenario imaginable.'_ Sasuke thought as he locked eyes with the traitor Uchiha.

"Well what a surprise. That eye of yours, you must be Hatake Kakashi the copy-ninja. No wonder you copied my jutsu since you possess the Sharingan like Tenmaku does." Kisame said chuckling. "And also that brat Uchiha with three swords is unheard of."

"You can imagine my surprise. I go to check up on two low-life vagabonds at a tea house and they end up being none other than Tenmaku Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake, the demon of Kirikagure." The Kakashi beside Asuma said.

"What about that, you know my name. I'm honored." Kisame said.

"And that bizarre sword of yours must be Samehada, the shark skin sword." Kakashi said and then pulled out a his Hakkō Chakura Tō (White Light Chakra Saber).

"Hmm! The White Fang's tanto? I thought it got severed? Oh well. I'd love to cut you apart." Kisame said as he pointed his sword toward Kakashi.

"Now now Kisame. It's not fair to be this greedy, let me have some fun with him." Tenmaku smirked.

"S...sure." Kisame said and pulled back his sword, _'This isn't like Tenmaku at all. Even in a situation like this, he wouldn't act this way or even smirk.'_ Kisame added mentally.

"Fun? Don't tell me you came here just to have some fun?" the Kakashi beside Asuma asked before poofing away.

"Like I told these two before, I only came here because I felt homesick." Tenmaku said before drawn his tanto on his sleeve.

"Homesick? That's the sorriest excuse I've heard. I know you have a bigger purpose than this considering you're from Akatsuki." Kakashi growled.

"Akatsuki? Who the heck are they?" Kurenai asked.

"They're a group of nine S-class missing-nins that have joined in a collective group to perform numerous acts of assassination and other forms of violence and illegal activities." Kakashi explained.

"So you know about us, huh? You must have a pretty good informant." Kisame said.

"Well if you must know, we came here to provide a diversion while our other friend went to find his prey." Tenmaku said. "And one more thing...make that ten now."

"Who's your friend?" Kakashi asked. "And what did you mean...ten?" Making Kisame grinned of his sudden question.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto walked along and found his nostrils assaulted by his favorite smell, the cooking from Ichiraku Ramen. As he drifted in the general direction of the stand he threw back the curtains and gave a big smile, "How about a few bowls of ramen for Konoha's newest Jounin?"

Teuchi looked up and smiled at the blonde. "Hey Naruto. I heard about your promotion congratulations kid!"

Naruto sat down and smirked at his praise. "Yeah, I know, I'm awesome and a new hero, right? Where's Ayame-neechan? I need to get my gloating in as soon as I can and I need her to bear witness."

Ayame came from the back with a few ingredients, "Oh hey Naruto-kun how are you? And how was your fiancee and your daughter doing?"

Naruto beamed a smile at the girl, "I'm doing absolutely fine Ayame-neechan and Sakura-chan and Noriko-chan is alright. I just thought I'd drop by to get a bite to eat and to gloat a little bit before I get my mission today before my up-coming wedding."

Ayame put her chin in her hands as she leaned on the counter, "What mission? Do you know what you'll be doing Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrugged as Teuchi put a bowl in front of him, "Thanks old man. No I don't know what I'm doing. Itadakimasu!" He broke his chopsticks and took a few bites, "It better be something kick-ass though because I've had it with the household chores I've been doing, taking care of my daughter, spending time with Sakura-chan. There is no more excuse for those missions now, I proved that I'm awesome, now I'd better be getting some cool jobs."

Ayame ruffled his hair as he ate, "Aww, you'll probably get something good. You are a Jonin now so you should get higher missions."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, I was about to leave after lunch, and also I will be taking a B-rank mission."

"Really, whys that?" Ayame asked curious.

"An excavation mission?" Naruto answer. "I was having some find some relics."

"Oh! You an Archaeologist?" Tsuchi exclaimed.

"Yup, something like that." Naruto replied. "And one more thing...hope you don't mind if you'll be Noriko's grandfather and aunt."

"Really!" Ayame exclaimed, since they met the young girl before the chunin exam starts.

"Seriously?" Teuchi added getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yup, since I cut ties with 'them'? So I got no other relatives like you, so can you do that?" Naruto explained.

As the father-daughter glance each other, then nod then turning their heads at Naruto with Teuchi declared. "I will accept to Noriko's other relatives." Which getting a smile from Naruto.

"Thank you for being their other relatives, since with that with care of my daughter." Naruto appreciated.

"Hey! We're family remember? Since We meet you after all." Ayame insisted. As Naruto finish another bowl.

"Can you gave me another?" Naruto offer.

"Sure." Teuchi replied.

**==A Minute later==**

As Naruto is out in the stand, suddenly a lone figure wearing black cloak with red clouds and traditional kasaand also his footwear is black tabi socks and Zōri sandels, which made the orange-blond suspicious, as he notice a reiatsu he sensing...as he notice a hollow mask on his right jawbone, he had light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the _'Panthera'_ or panther genus of cats.

'Naruto...'

_'What is it, Zangetsu-jiji?'_

'This man...he's an Arrancar!' Zangetsu said which made Naruto flinch.

'You sure?' Naruto asked him curious.

'I was...' As glance at him with narrow his eyes through his shapes. 'Can't believe we haven't seen him when Ichigo defeated him and spared him.'

_'You mean...' _As Naruto staring at the hooded figure, he notice a red clouds. _'So...they're on a move...'_

"If you want to fight? Just follow me." Naruto exclaimed. "I know who you are..._'Sexta'_ (6th) Espada!"

Which made a sadistic grinned under his hat and replied. "Very well...we don't want to cause an certain incident? So you lead, and I'm followed."

"As you wish." Naruto replied as disappeared with flash-stepped and him also disappeared with a burst of sound.

**==Outside the Walls==**

As they arrived the forest, while they will taking a battle in the skies, before Naruto drawn his Zangetsu while the black cloak with red clouds remain still. "I knew about you and your comrades never heard a thing when Ichigo-ojisan told what happen, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He declared, getting a grinned from him until he remove his straw hat.

"So...you know about me?" Grimmjow impressed with a quite sadistic.

"Starrk or Lilynette told me." Naruto answer.

Grimmjow huffed about his former comrades. "I never thought those two nitwits be here to joined the humans or soul reapers."

"They made their choice for starting their new life, since Aizen's betrayal!" Naruto exclaimed. "Since Ichigo-ojisan protect you from Nnoitra Gilga blindsides you when he almost finished you with a blow!"

"I did made my new life...is HERE! In this world!" Grimmjow exclaimed sarcastic.

Narutoi frown about his new life here in Elemental Nations. "You are willing to live a new life...as a Akatsuki member!?"

"That's right! Since 'he' gave me peace to this world!" Grimmjow stated. "When I was refugee since I left Hueco Mundo, since many of our comrades had their new life there!"

"He...? You mean the leader of the Akatsuki." Naruto guessed, which made Grimmjow grinned more about his guessing.

"That's right. I heard you defeat Ulquiorra during the Chunin Exams? So I want to fight you for sure." Grimmjow stated. "Until we'll retrieve the brat that carries the Kyubi!" That made Naruto's eyes narrow of how they wants Hitomi to extracts the Kyubi.

"Very well...I won't let it happen...guess you had no choice!" Naruto declared, as he swung in-front and yelled. **"BANKAI!"** A burst of Black reaitsu with black linings engulfed Naruto, as the reaitsu fades reveal a black tipped daito which Naruto is now Tensa Zangetsu form, which made Grimmjow obvious about his sudden change for Zanpakuto's final stage.

"Bankai, huh?" Grimmjow stated. "Just like your uncle when I fought him during that fight when he uses that Hollowfication Mask...So what? I had some experience his moves and the time-limit when that mask his worn off. Since I was now stronger before I devour more souls to be a rank of Vasto Lorde!"

"Is that so..." Naruto replied with calm demeanor, as gripped his **kokuto **(Black Blade) and declared. "Like my uncle said; Then I guess I don't have to hold back." Which made Grimmjow grinned for his words.

"Damn right. If you do...unless you want to die faster!" Grimmjow declared, as he toss his hat, then un-bottom his coat expose his muscular chest with a scar and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen. And a katana strapped on his left hip, the sword's tsuba resembles a rigid, crooked "S," while the sheath and handle are light blue.

As Naruto made his move close his eyes and place his hand on the top of his forehead, as a blue reaitsu aura engulfs Naruto while his hand on his face gazing at Grimmjow. _'Now this is what Ichigo-ojisan told me about his attacks? In moment on...Grimmjow don't know what hit'em!'_ Narrowing his gazed more.

While Grimmjow stood front of Naruto, a large burst of black reaitsu engulfs him, as Grimmjow his remain calm before the reaitsu desperate.

Now Naruto wore his hollowfication mask, there are now only two thick vertical dark blue stripes, each on one half of the mask, which are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw. With his hissed.

Now causing Grimmjow's eyes widen greatly surprising of what he had saw his mask before, but now its different. As Naruto lift his head with his eyes open reveal to be a amber ripple eyes of the Rinnegan. Now Grimmjow was disbelief of how he never seen a mask like that before.

"Wh-What did your mask is different? And those eyes like the Leader?" Grimmjow disbelief.

***Sorry. I had no time to explained to you.*** Naruto replied, as he rushes in to attack with Grimmjow react and draw his sword and blocked the strike, suddenly the former 6th espada felt a pull from his blade was overwhelm its strike, as Naruto gave a simply uses the opportunity to strike.

***‡Getsuga Tenshou!****‡*** Naruto unleashes his attack, causing Grimmjow shocked as the red light eflecting his mask. That causing the technique erupts at point blank range.

As the explosion fades from the cloud of smoke engulfs Grimmjow, as it fades reveals Grimmjow got damage and survives the attack, but sustains grievous injuries from his full-power. As The 6th espada spoke. "That...power of yours..." As the view of Grimmjow that he was wounded. "Its not the same power like the Soul Reaper or Hollow like Ichigo..." As he gazed at Naruto while he still in he is still standing."You little shit..." As he glaring at Naruto. "What the hell did you do yourself?!"

**(Bleach OST - Hollowed - Start)**

With Naruto gave him no answer, as move blade on the side and fires the black getsuga, with Grimmjow reacts as he blocked the attack, as he push himself to block that attack until Naruto spoke behind Grimmjow.

***Like I said to you,* **Naruto appeared as turn his head at Naruto behind. ***I had no time to explained to you.* **The orange-blond unleash another Getsuga. As both the getsuga results an explosion, causing Grimmjow agony from the hit.

As the smoke line is landing straight to solid ground, with Grimmjow was agony for the damage he reserved, as Naruto flew straight at him falling in the sky, now Grimmjow recovered which make him angry from the hit he use his free hand to charges a red cero on his palm.

"Son of a bitch!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he fires a beam of reaitsu straight at Naruto, as the orange-blond saw it coming.

***A Cero...** (Zero/Hollow Flash)*** **As he was about to hit which Naruto block the attack. As he still overwhelm the cero attack, as he cut the cero in half with both ceros flew straight in both sides, causing the cero fades, which Naruto lost sight of Grimmjow, as the espada appeared behind him via Sonido, which the orange-blond eyes rolled behind in the left side. As he is about to slash Naruto which causing him to deflect his attack. Foceing them back, as they parted in both sides, as they charge each other with roar in battle.

*CLASH!*

As both swords grimed each other in exchange blows, as Grimmjow push him back with a annoyance, as he raise his sword in the air, then slashes him furiously, with Naruto deflects the blows, as the Grimmjow use a heavy slash with Naruto blocks again. Since with Naruto's words.

***It's over...***

*SLASH!*

**(Bleach OST - Hollowed - Ended)**

As Large gash on his chest, as it forces Grimmjow jumped back in the distance holding his wound. Which causing Grimmjow is more angry of how he was powerful. As he growls like a panther as he charges at Naruto, he holds it up his sword, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows light blue as he puts his left hand up to it and yelled. "Now** {Grind:..." **As he could finished suddenly a flash of couple of energy beam shooting at the center causing Naruto and Grimmjow jump away separately, as they turn attention the one who shooing them, as Barricade in flight armed with Neutron Assault Rifle on his right arm. Since Barricade gain access to use Hover Ability.

"BARRICADE! WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOING TO INTERFERE OUR BATTLE!" Grimmjow demanded.

"Sorry, Grimmjow? It has seems your teammates failed to capture the Jinchuuriki." Grimmjow informed, which made Grimmjow growl annoyance of how this mission is failed, as he turn his glance at Naruto.

As he sheathed his sword and said to Naruto. "I will get you next time!" As Grimmjow fled in the distance until a green portal appeared as Naruto is about gave a chase as lasers shooting in the air, as he turn attention at the Decepticon.

"Sorry, human. Can't let you harm our allies for sure." Barricade stated as he continue fires a few shots with his Neutron Assault Rifle. As Naruto gaze and saw the portal is now closing, as Naruto agreed is words for rematch, shift his arm into a blaster with his Asura Path. As he was about to charge shot at the Decepticon. As Naruto avoided for getting shot by barrage of energy bullets. With his arm cannon charged as he fires a burst of chakra blaast, as Barricade avoid.

"HA! Too slow to shot me with that arm of yours!" Barricade mocked, as he shift his left arm into a Thermo Rocket Cannon as aiming at Naruto then fires three rockets chasing Naruto, as the orange blond deflects him with his getsuga at those rockets causing a large explosion. As the smoke clears Barricade is vanished. As Naruto has he equipped with his eye piece with his field of vision change into blue to see where is target is?

Within a long distance? Barricade can on clocking mode armed with Nucleon Charge Rifle on his scope, withing his sights and begun to pull the trigger. "Nightly-night, human." As he about to fire suddenly...

*RAM!* He saw rammed by a strange red and blue truck, as accidentally shot a round which made Naruto reacts then deflects the shot and saw a blue heat signatures? there are two of them, as the one ram Barricade was Optimus.

**==At the Ground==**

"Scrap!" Barricade cursed, as he turn his attention the one who missed his target. As left his left arm shifted into a X18 Scrapmaker. "You'll payed for this!"

Optimus charges at Barricade while Vehicle mode, transforming and then took out his Mini-gun aim at him. That cause the Decepticon Hunter shocked in surprised for he had recognized him.

"Optimus Prime!" Barricade exclaimed.

"I'm not alone." Optimus stated, as Barricade heard another engine humming, as look around and saw a blue Kawasaki Ninja 250R motorcycle (Arcee) and follow with a black Urbana 500 with yellow linings (Bumblebee) along with he heard a swirling sound and saw a another blue Sikorsky S-97 Raider Helicopter which made him recognized that color (Drift), another one is red and white Jaguar XK (Knock-Out), then a blue, yellow, white Indy 500 (Smokescreen) and also a Green Bulky SUV (Bulkhead) and lastly is a 6-wheeled Big Nose Truck (Ultra Magnus) followed by the other Autobots, all transforming and then unsheathing their hidden weapons from their arms.

"Well well. It isn't the traitor and the other Autobots." Barricade little surprised then shot a blast towards the Autobots in an attempt to destroy them all at once, as the rest of the Autobots dodging the Scrapmaker's rounds.

Then Optimus then charged at Barricade, using his Gatling Gun to strafe him down and took out his Star Saber. Before Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Arcee all sent simultaneous blasts towards him.

Sideways was sent back, and then noticed Drift running with Arcee, both armed with their respective melee weapons, katanas and sickle arms. Barricade got up and then shot a missile towards the two before shifting into Thermo Rocket Cannon, causing them to fall back.

Before a missile was shot towards Optimus. "Not in my watch!" Naruto appeared front of Optimus before he revert his form. as he cut the missile in half which the both rockets land on the ground causing it explode on contact, and Naruto then create two clones; one is on the ground and himself as original on the air, using all the speed he had to glide towards Barricade with he arm morphed into a rocket launchers and fires a barrage of missiles.

The Autobots then watched as Naruto fires barrage of missiles at Barricade, all the missile hit at him and sending the Decepticon back.

Barricade looked down to Naruto-clone as he then leaps into the air and his fist is engulfed with a dark blue flames.

"Whoa!" Knock Out exclaimed.

"**‡****Ryuujin no Tekken!****‡ **(Dragon King's Iron Fist)" Naruto yelled then twirled through the air and slammed his fist onto Sideways's head, knocking him to the ground. With the clone of Naruto disappeared with a poof of smoke.

Then suddenly a blue energy rope wraps Barricade's head, as the Autobots turn their heads at the original Naruto with a Aqua Whip that its the first time to use it on battle. As Naruto exclaimed. "**‡****Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden!****‡** (Bound Lightning)" As the he generates an electric current through the rope, which damages Barricades systems sparks on hsi head.

Barricade snarled at Naruto and then sent a blast at him.

"Get out of the way!" Optimus warned Naruto.

Naruto just held out his left arm, and the gauntlet form a barrier. With the barrier activated, Naruto swung the blast from the shield and reflects it back at Barricade.

Barricade gasped and tried to dodge his own attack, but all of a sudden, he started to spark. Barricade started to activate and deactivate weapons randomly as he suddenly felt glitches starting to enter his systems.

Optimus then took this chance to run forwards and then fly into the air. Barricade looked up in surprise. "What?!" He exclaimed. "You can _'fly'_?!_'_Autobots can't fly!"

Optimus then swung around the Star Saber and sent forth a blast of blue energy towards Sideways. The blast was enough to send him back and onto the ground, now crackling with electricity.

Sideways then got up and groaned. "Autobots! This isn't over!" He exclaimed. With that being said, he transformed and started to drive away. "Soundwave, this is Barricade, I need a Groundbridge...and some repairs." As the Groundbridge appears.

Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead aimed their cannons at Barricade, beginning to shoot him to try to prevent him from escaping via groundbridge. Optimus then stopped them. "Stand down." He ordered. As Barricade through the portal and then the portal closed.

All the Autobots started to gather around Optimus Prime and Naruto as their placed the Star Saber on his back, also along with Naruto revert into his Shikai stated and do what he place Zangetsu on his back.

"I got report from Ratchet that you're attack be the Decepticon." Optimus informed.

"I know...it has seems two greatest enemies were joined forces to obtained a Biju." Naruto guessed, as he create a Kage-bunshin via cross hand seal. "Go to Konoha to check on her." Which made the clone nod and shunpo for heading to Konoha. As he turn his glance at the Autobot Team were pretty agape of Naruto create a doppelgangers.

"What the Primus sake was that?" Smokescreen exclaimed.

"This is how the Thirteen Primes know about Hagoromo's results of all ninjutsu." Naruto explained.

As Drift was frown of his interest. "Just a hologram image for distraction unlike Prowl of how he was good at sneaking and distraction." He stated.

"I agreed, since we better find the place to stay." Arcee suggested.

"I think she's right." Naruto agreed. "The introduction isn't the best place."

"Why?" Smokescreen confused.

"I sensing multiple signatures! Patrols I think?" Naruto stated. "Guess Metroplex City is the only place."

"I agreed with the native life-form. Since we can't reveal ourselves when the time came." Ultra Magrnus stated.

"I agreed, Ultra Magnus." Optimus agreed. "The Introduction has to wait."

Naruto nod for agreed, as he put his finger on the earpiece. "This is Naruto. Metroplex, we need a ground bridge."

#"Affirmative."# As the Green portal appeared as the Autobot and Naruto went to the portal, as the portal closed before the ANBU arrived in the scene.

**==Previous - With Kakashi, Sasuke, Uryu, Asuma - When Naruto fighting against Grimmjow==**

"Tell me, who is he?" Kakashi asked. While Sasuke and Uryu were dealing with Frenzy.

"Well then Kakashi, should we get started?" Tenmaku asked and then pulled out three shurikens with his right hand. This caused Kakashi to jump back and go through a series of seals.

"**‡****Suiton: Suijinheki!****‡ **(Water Release: Water Wall)" Kakashi said and then summoned a wall of water just in time to block three water drills that were headed for him.

_'Damn him, his sealing speed is so fast that I didn't even see a hand sign. Those shurikens were just a diversion in order for him to lower my guard and it would have worked too if it wasn't for my Sharingan.'_ Kakashi thought.

"You're good. You almost anticipated my attack, almost." Tenmaku said as he was right behind Kakashi and stabbed him with a kunai.

_'Kage Bushin? His sealing speed is too great.'_ Kurenai thought.

But then, Kakashi turned into water.

_'A Mizu Bushin? My village should be proud that he has copied so many of our jutsus.'_ Kisame thought with a grin.

"Nice Kakashi." Kurenai said as she grabbed the kunai from Kakashi who was swimming underwater.

"Get back Kurenai! This one is also a clone!" Kakashi said as he lunged from underwater and pushed Kurenai away as the Itachi clone exploded, causing a large stream of water to go upwards.

"Kakashi! Kurenai!" Asuma yelled, _'He made his own clone explode?'_ He added mentally as he jumped into the water.

When the water cleared out, Kakashi was in front of Asuma and Kurenai, looking at Tenmaku.

"Be on your guard you guys. This guy was made ANBU Captain by age 13 when he was in ROOT." Kakashi warned his comrades.

"Okay he's tough, we get it." Asuma said.

"Tough? You haven't even begun to see what he can do." Kakashi said.

"For someone who is not of the Uchiha clan, you're able to use the Sharingan well. However, you do not possess the body for it and that is something you can't copy." Tenmaku said.

_'He's right. My body doesn't have the stamina for the Sharingan.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Why is the Uchiha clan known by all and feared by all? I'll show you how with this." Tenmaku said and then re-opened his eyes, causing Kakashi to look shocked.

"Kurenai! Asuma! Close your eyes now! I'm the only one who can deal with this right now." Kakashi exclaimed, causing both jounins to close their eyes.

"You are right, Kakashi. Your Sharingan may even be enough to deal with the Mangekyou Sharingan but not enough to deal with technique called **Tsukiyomi **(Moon Reader)." Tenmaku said.

**==World of Tsukiyomi==**

Suddenly, Kakashi's world warped and the sky turned red and everything turned black and he found hismelf tied into a cross.

"Hmm. I wonder how much of this can you take. Well, let's find out shall we Kakashi." Tenmaku said as he had a katana in his hand and then started to stab Kakashi with it.

**==With Hitomi==**

Hitomi was sighed about her new life was gone smoothly...since a few weeks for ready for the trail.

Hitomi was sitting alone in her bed. But she has a regret look on her face. _'Is this...what my actions causing Nii-san to be...my shadow...' _Even since she has fought against Naruto in the Chunin Exam finals, he hates her and her family for loneliness when his new parents or replacement family stealing her brother before the mess they made completely, and even their mistakes. She still can hear his voice in her head during her fight.

"This will be the last time we even talk with each other, Hitomi. But you need to figure out the answer of your own question because from here on now… we aren't siblings anymore... And I want to know WHAT you keep me in the shadows. AND THIS IS WHY I SICK TIRED BEING IN YOUR SHADOWS!" - The voice of Naruto's rage during the Chunin Exam finals.

It's her fault for drive her only brother out of the family. Now, he becomes the most powerful shinobi existence in the Elemental Nations, and the 2nd Rikudou Sennin. Since she, her 'former' family and godparents create Naruto as a monster before the fight against Koumori or Ulquiorra. And even that mask he wore.

**==With Kakashi at the Tsukiyomi==**

"So it was only genjutsu." Kakashi said as after he was stabbed only for the wound to disappear.

"In the Tsukiyomi, time and space and even physical mass, I control them all. For the next seventy-two hours, it will be nothing but this over and over again." ItachiTenmaku said as him and a clone stabbed Kakashi.

Kakashi then found himself in the same moment again as Tenmaku repeated what he said again before stabbing him along with his clone.

_'Keep calm. It's only genjutsu.' _Kakashi told himself mentally as he was heaving heavily.

"Telling yourself it's only Genjutsu will do you no good. I wonder how long you can survive before your spirit breaks." Tenmaku said as he stabbed Kakashi again.

Then a moment later, Kakashi found himself surrounded by other reflections of himself on a cross and two Tenmakus on each reflection. They then all disappear and he was the only one surrounded by all of the Tenmakus.

"Only seventy-one hours left." Tenmaku said informed.

_'W...what? Only a second has passed? No...'_ Kakashi thought as he was then stabbed by all of the Itachis. The world then turned back to normal, and Kakashi was breathing heavily before falling on one knee.

**==At the Real World==**

"Kakashi, can we open our eyes?" Kurenai asked.

"No..." Kakashi said.

"What just happened? One minute you were standing there and the next you hit the ground." Asuma asked.

_'Three days in that world and only a minute has passed. If he could do that then why not just kill me?'_ Kakashi thought.

"Hmm, the fool's spirit is still intact and meanwhile, you risk overusing those eyes of yours Tenmaku." Kisame said as he reappeared beside Tenmaku.

"Tell me...who is that person you're with after?" Kakashi asked.

"...The fallen Jinchuuriki." Itachi answered.

"Hitomi?" Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma all exclaimed.

"Kisame, get rid of them." Tenmaku ordered.

"Gladly!" Kisame said and then rushed toward the three when suddenly...

"**‡****Goriku Konoha Senpuu!****‡ **(Strong Leaf Hurricane)" Gai yelled out as he intercepted Kisame with a roundhouse kick to the face, knocking the swordsman.

"Who the hell are you?" Kisame asked he got back up.

"I'm Konoha's Blue Beast, Maito Gai." Gai said with a smile that had the usual ping.

"More like Konoha's chicken shit to me." Kisame grinned.

"Don't underestimate him." Tenmaku said.

_'So he's here.'_ Gai thought. He then turned to Kakashi who had fallen to the ground, "Why did they do to you?" Gai asked as he grabbed Kakashi. Suddenly a mist surrounds them which cause Kisame recognized that jutsu.

"That's..."

"Well...if isn't Kisame...last time we haven't seen each other when the 7 Swordsman of Mist were a little disbanded." As Zabuza appeared wearing a Full Konoha Jonin uniform.

"Zabuza!" Kisame exclaimed. "You joined Konoha!?"

"I did not return to Mist...since I need to redeem myself." Zabuza stated, which made Kisame growled.

"Close your eyes or you'll get caught in his jutsu." Asuma said.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing. After fighting Kakashi for so long, I'm used to the Sharingan. Now, open your eyes." Gai said.

"I agreed with him? Since with the mist over his sight." Zabuza added.

"But..." Kurenai started to say.

"All you have to do is look at his feet. You can tell what a Sharingan user can do by looking at their feet." Gai explained.

"Hmm, that makes sense but it's easier said than done." Kurenai said as she opened her eyes again.

"We haven't had all your training Gai." Asuma said.

"I know that but you'll just have to try your best. Kurenai, I want you to take Kakashi to the hospital. Asuma, you'll be my backup until the ANBU I sent word for arrive, when Sasuke called his brother." Gai said as he gave Kakashi to Kurenai before getting into his stance.

"You guys got alot of guts." Kisame said with a grin. And then a flow of black feathers surrounds them, which cause Tenmaku recognized those feathers.

"Itachi..." Tenmaku stated.

"Its been a while...Tenmaku." Itachi appeared out in the fog with his Eternal Mangekou Sharingan active, which made the Traitor Uchiha secretly surprised of his fellow clansman obtain the full evolution of Sharingan.

"You have obtained the Eternal Mangekyou...that's interesting..." Tenmaku impressed.

"Thank Naruto-kun for this." Itachi replied. "So what are you doing here?"

Suddenly a barrage of bullets shooting Itachi forcing him and the team jumped by, as they saw Frenzy aim his blaster at them. "I got a word from Soundwave? This Naruto kid is on is way back!"

"What?" Kisame exclaimed.

"Frenzy-san is right, we better retreat, otherwise, we're not going to start a war. Besides, more fighting will make things tougher for him with numbers." Kisame reluctantly nodded.

"Damn and when things are getting interesting."

"Until next time." Tenmaku proclaimed, as he glance were Frenzy is. "Bridge us back!"

"Got it!" Frenzy replied as gave a comm. "Soundwave, we need a ground bridge now!" As the Portal appears as Frenzy shot some rounds, as he run as he jumped to the lake and transformed into a phone, as Tenmaku grab him and ran to the portal, until the Jonins plus the ANBU gave a chase as the portal close.

**==At the Unknown Location==**

"So, how did it go?" Kisame asked. Since the Akatasuki members arrived to the safe location.

"Not too bad. He's being pain in the ass when I was underestimated him, for now but he's being trained by Ichigo and his family, and thus should get much stronger." Grimmjow answered.

"But why not kill him now? After all, he is said to be the one destined to kill you." Kisame asked.

"Because Kisame, I can never be killed. No matter what these prophecies say, I will never die because I am a god. The only reason why I am interested is to see if that boy can become the ultimate prey for my judgement." Pein explained.

"I see." Kisame said.

"Hows Barricade-san?" Tenmaku asked.

"Still under repairs when this human Naruto fried his circuits." Frenzy informed. "Can't believe this Naruto was extremely good, and fight like a Prime."

"I had the same problem when that brat got me upper-handed! By the way, how along this clone with hold last?" Grimmjow asked, causing Kisame's eyes to widen as he dispelled the Tenmaku clone.

"He was just a clone?" Kisame asked.

"Yes he was. I notice a strange energy readings from him when he grabbed me." Frenzy answered.

"But then, where is the real Tenmaku?" Kisame asked.

**==With Hitomi==**

Hitomi has come to the kitchen when she got hungry and thought ramen would cheer her up. She then saw the window open.

"Huh?" Hitomi was about to close the window…a hand touch her shoulder.

"Hitomi, I prefer if you come with me peacefully." Tenmaku said.

"You're-" Hitomi remembered the report from her father or godfather about an traitor Uchiha disappear from Konoha, before she left her home.

Before Hitomi could activate the seal in the house, Tenmaku activated his Sharingan when their eyes are in contact with each other.

"Sorry," Hitomi suddenly fall into an unconscious state before Tenmaku caught her. It wasn't until Tenmaku jumps away from a surprising guest.

"You…" Tenmaku thought he would have to face the likes of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto stated. "I knew I've sensing three chakra signatures and one energon signature came from the lake AND the OTHER is on the Red District!"

"So you know it was distraction?" Tenmaku stated.

"Yup, since I knew sending Grimmjow and an Decepticon Barricade to make sure when you Akatsuki members were starting to move if the Autobots were arrived for my rescue..." Naruto stated. "Now...release Hitomi."

"I'm afraid that I would have to deny your request, Naruto Kurosaki." Tenmaku said.

Suddenly Tenmaku began to flee for the front door of the apartment. He was surprised he saw another Naruto behind the front door.

_'A Quick timing Kage Bunshin...that's interesting...' _Tenmaku thought as he notice the orange blond holding Hitomi on his arm. _'Or rather...a quick kage bunshin and retrieve her. That was a great speed...a pure speed.'_

Naruto glaring at the traitor Uchiha. "Leave...now!"

Tenmaku was remain calm and steady as he turn his head behind saw Naruto(-clone) holding a strange weapon on his hands aiming at him. As he turn his head at the Naruto-clone holding Hitomi and saw a blade appeared on his wrist that its completely unfamiliar for now. _'This weapons Naruto that possessed is completely new...this will be a disaster for the organization having new weapons on Konoha will grow...'_

"Very well..." Tenmaku replied, as his eyes morphed into mangekyou it appears to be a three curved arches spiralling around the black pupil. As he creating a swirling distortion that opens a void into the other dimension, as he disappeared via void. As Naruto sighed about he had preformed.

"Great...he must've learned **Kamui** (Authority of the Gods)" The clone stated.

"I agreed." The other Naruto agreed before place the rifle on his back, as he glancing at Hitomi. "Better take her bed...she will need someone to trained her." As the clone nodded while holding Hitomi. "I better make some food for her and then take her to bed.,,and...gave her a weapon...just two." As the clone of Naruto nod and change her position with bridal then went to her room, with the clone vanish via shunpo.

**==At Metroplex City==**

As the Autobots and Naruto arrived to Metroplex City, as they went inside for sudden discussion. Now inside Metroplex it turns out the size of the room is about size as the same area when Team Prime arrived in Earth using the Old Missile Silo; now the its now a larger hanger after all with mainframes and stairs for humans and lobby. As the Autobots were gather in this base. With Metroplex construct a Space or Ground Bridge for the base. As Naruto did made his own work. With the knowledge of the Matrix, he did create his own Space Bridge.

With Naruto spoke in question. "Okay, since I know your leader's name Optimus now, who are the rest of the Autobots with you?"

"A wise question, Naruto." Optimus replied. He then gestured his hands to the other Autobots so that he could introduce them one by one.

"Arcee, she is serve as Team Prime's Scouts. As a Cyberninja." Optimus began as Arcee stepped forward.

"How do you do?" Arcee asked as she placed her hand to her side. "I will will introduce with Jack since he is-"

"I know, he is on _'Earth'_ World." Naruto finished. "Since I been here in Karakura town? Its also part of the Japanese town."

"Also Miko too. What Arcee said." Bulkhead added.

"This is Bulkhead, he serve as our Wrecker." Optimus continued as Bulkhead started to walk towards Naruto.

"Hope you like to rumble." Bulkhead said to Naruto with made Naruto nod. "Nice taking a punch on Barricade. I hope you can meet rest of the kids."

"I keep that in mind," Naruto replied. "And thanks."

"Our second Scout, and now currently promoted Warrior, Bumblebee." Optimus then said as he directed his attention to the black and yellow muscle car Autobot.

"Nice to meet you." Bumblebee stated as he walked up to Naruto. The orange-blond waved his hands to Bumblebee as he smiled back. "You know, you pulled off a really big stunt back there."

"No big." Naruto replied. "I do stuff like that all the time."

Ultra Magnus then stepped up. "This is Ultra Magnus, the Autobot Commander for Team Prime." Optimus explained.

Naruto started to inspect Ultra Magnus's claw on his right hand. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"It was during a fight I had with a monstrous creature called the PredaKing." Ultra Magnus explained. "I wait until the day I can get my _'actual'_ hand repaired."

"I bet that I could have that fixed, Ultra Magnus, just as fast as I finished reinstalling a T-Cog into Starscream before becoming an Autobot." Knockout then interrupted.

Naruto gasped at the fact that Knockout wasn't always an Autobot before he stepped up. "Oh, where are my manners?" He asked. "Call me Knockout, former Decepticon before turning to the Autobots, now their scientist." Knockout explained.

"Didn't know you could switch sides." Naruto stated as she looked to Knockout skeptically.

"Didn't know that _'humans'_ could fight back against Cybertronians." Knockout replied back.

"Yup." Naruto replied before stated. "Since the truth behind the actions and then change sides to the others. If you pick the wrong path."

"Dōi shita (Agreed)" Drift agreed. "Since we had out Master Yoketron had avenge since I change sides with the Autobots." Which made Naruto turn at Drift before the samurai-bot introduce. "My name is Drift. I also one the honorable Ninja-bots in the Cyber-Ninja Corp." With a bow with respected.

"Hajimemashite. (Nice to meet you)" Naruto replied. "The honor is mine."

"I saw your skills with sword is fascinated." Drift stated.

"Thank you, Drift." Naruto appreciated.

Smokescreen then walked up. "Hey, Naruto Kurosaki." Smokescreen said as he walked up. Naruto looked to Smokescreen as he chuckled a bit. "I'm Smokescreen, another warrior for Team Prime."

"Nice to meet you, Smokescreen." Naruto replied back. Suddenly a flinch that results of one of Naruto's clones were informed of Hitomi was safe and leaving something for her.

"Um...what's wrong?" Smokescreen wondered.

"It has seems my clones got informed that Hitomi was safe." Naruto stated, as he glance at the Autobots were wondered and confused. "My clones had an ability to learned and gained information for the actions they dispelled." With that the Autobots were agreed. "So anyway...I had some information about the whereabouts of the Refugees."

**==With Hitomi==**

As Hitomis eyes pop open as sat on her bed? As the red haired were wondered of how she ended up on the bed, she look around the surrounding, as she got up on the bed, she had remember about she got hit by the traitor Tenmaku's Sharingan and then...nothing. As she went to the kitchen and saw a box of bento on her table with a note on it and then a two sword carrying bags; one is a wakizashi (24 in) and one is a ninjato (19 in) and also a scroll. As she went to the table and unfold the note and says;

* * *

><p>,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',<p>

The man I save you was me? Since I can't let them to obtained you something what sealed within you... So I will watching you when the time being...but you need to change your hair and trained harder if you are ready to answer the truth.

- Naruto Kurosaki

P.S. I gave you two swords from my shop since I forge it for you when I use an alloy from Nami? I forged **Tosui** (Water Discharge) Wakizashi, and the Ninjato is **Shinku Taifū** (Crimson Typhoon) and also a Kenjutsu scroll for your new style for sure.

P.S.S. Another one is I made some dinner for you, since you been living here for a days now...but be sure you need that...Until then Hitomi...when the time came...

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

* * *

><p>Hitomi was stunning about Naruto did care and save her from the Akatsuki member, as she went to the swords on the table and unwrapped the shocked of those swords she got received...the handle of the wakizashi is light blue and the tsuba is bronze round shape, and the ninjato is light red color handle with square tsuba. She could not believe of how Naruto gave those swords for her, as took the wakizashi and saw the blade is blue with wave pattern hamon, as she the sword on the table and then the ninjato's blade is also a light red blade with straight line hamon. Now she place the second sword and then the bento that Naruto made.<p>

As she open it, but more surprising of much good those food is. Its a Jack in the Bento Box.** (AN: images/Wj/04-Jack-in-the-Bento-Box-1 . jpg)**

_'Sugoi...'_ Hitomi awed of how much delirious is. She never knew Naruto can cook something is more delightful. Before she eat and then took out the scroll, as unrolled which shocked the new kenjutsu she was about to learned. "A British-style dual swordsmanship! That style combines with both taijutsu and kenjutsu. I never knew Nii-san learned that style." As she glance at the swords Naruto.** (AN: Inspired by Edward Kenway's dual swordsmanship.)**

_**':It looks Naruto-kun giving you a chance...when you're unconscious? When you are ready...that means you need to regain your redemption yourself.:'**_

With that Hitomi nod for understand. _'Your right, Kurumi...I will completely regain his trust and redemption.'_

Now Hitomi grab the bento and starting to eat her dinner. With made her satisfied from the taste.

**==With Naruto and the Autobots - At Metroplex City===**

As the Autobots were silent and stunned about how Naruto found one of the Refugee, as Arcee spoke. "Are your sure?" As Naruto turn his head at Arcee.

"I'm positive? Since I was about to leave today, until I got permission from Sandaime-jiji." Naruto stated. "And the maintain...I will go on alone."

"I understood." Optimus replied. "I will have Arcee and Drift will accompany you on this journey."

With Naruto nod. "I guess I could use an help if there's Decepticon activity."

"So...which coordinates to rendezvous?" Arcee asked. As Naruto manifest his arm into a cybernetic. Then typing some keys and show a hologram of the map of the Elemental Nations as it pointed at the center between Konoha and Valley of the End.

"Here! this is were I can go there." Naruto said pointed at the center of the area its where the stasis pod and the relic. Which made the Autobots nod. "I will see you there, Arcee, Drift." Which made the two-wheeler nod along with Drift with a bow.

As a long cloth appeared on his sleeve. "Until then..." Naruto now toss the long cloth on the side spun around to Naruto within its coils. As the cloth tightens, with a white flash, disappeared on the scene.

"Autobots...prepared to established our new base of operation, while Metroplex will scan the area." Optimus declared. "This will most certainly do."

"Yes Optimus." All Autobots replied and start established.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto arrived on the top of the building to prevent sudden attention. As Naruto scan with his sensory to see if there is no one there. "Good, that means its time to get to the Entrance...but before that..." As he shunpo'd to going to someplace else

**==At the Konoha's Hospital==**

As Naruto appeared front of the hospital, as he entered which the receptionist turn attention and saw the hero enter the hospital, as she greet. "You here to your fiancee?" She asked curious.

Naruto nodded. "Yup, came here for like to say goodbye to my lover before I leave."

The receptionist gave him an surprising look. "The Kiseki no Sayuki (Miracle Cherry Snow)? She is still under the surgery." As she signal one of staffs and guide Naruto to his fiancee.

**==With Sakura - At the Surgical Room==**

As a View of black screen until a flash of light line cut through as the it opens wide reveals to be Sakura wearing a surgical wear and mask. with both clamps on side. As the Medical equipment is working fine and beep of the heart rate is normal.

With Sakura holding a scalpel on her right hand and an Dressing forceps stroking with it before the scalpel cut, arranging a few organs and muscle tissue with Sakura still working on the patient before saying.

"Section."

A male staff replied. "Yes." With the staffs still working until Sakura status.

"Vitals."

"Saturation is stable." One of the staff replied.

"Good."

With Sakura unknown to her, Shizune and the staff members were smiling with admitted of Sakura's skills.

"Switching to the post operation process." Sakura said.

"Hai."

**==Outside of the Surgical Room - A Hour later==**

Naruto sitting in the waiting seats, as the sign of '手術中' (During Surgery) light is off, which made the orange blond saw it which means the surgery over. As Sakura is out in the surgery and saw her fiancee was waiting in the surgery. Accompany with Shizune.

"Thank you, Sakura." Shizune appreciated.

"Your welcome, Shizune." Sakura replied before took off her gloves.

"Another surgery success?" Naruto asked, which gave her lovely fiancee as kiss with replied.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Sakura replied.

"Her surgical skills is amazing." Shizune stated.

"I know." Naruto replied. "She is given earned the greatest admiration."

"No, not that good." Sakura embarrassed.

"Except there one thing Dr. Black Jack had an advice from Dr. Yamadano as a surgeon." Naruto declared.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Shizune wondered. As Naruto raise his finger and said.

"Don't underestimated the human body." Naruto advised. "No matter what."

"What did you mean?" Sakura confused.

"I mean Dr. Yamadano said; that you can't always treat humans theoretically." Naruto said. "You will suffer a severe setback at some point...But remember that, okay!"

With made Shizune and Sakura disbelief of how that advised as surgeon is be more careful if something goes wrong at the moment during the surgery. With Shizune replied. "I will keep it in mind."

"Me too." Sakura added. As Shizune is about to leave.

"I better made details about the surgery and adding some advice." Shizune said, with Shizune gone.

"I was just going to tell you that we're going on a solo B-Rank. If all goes well, I should be back by the day's end."

"Aww, I'll miss you," Sakura leaned forward to peck him on the lips, carefully avoiding touching the young jōnin anywhere else. "Good luck Naruto-kun. I'd better get back to my office for some results."

"Sure," Naruto shook his head. "You're be sure to heard my advised."

"I will."

As Sakura thought about it, she knew that a few months ago, she would have looked at all this with shock and revulsion. Now, although she still comfortable with it entirely, she'd learned how to concentrated her skills. Besides, Dr. Black Jack had once told her that the best surgeon made the least possible, and she was also taking side training in healing kido with Retsu.

Sakura opened the office door her next patient was being held in. A kunoichi got arm burned during her trained with katon ninjutsu when she got graduated in the Academy. Sakura treated people like them. She had from a very young age. "Okay now," she said. "What did I tell you about yourself."

She grab a arms and scanning the condition. _'Sometimes being an medical ninja is my nindo to save lives.'_ She thought.

A moment later. _'And this time...I won't get underestimate with the human body.'_

"You're doing great, Sakura-chan."

**==At the North Gate of Konoha==**

Now Naruto is arrived in the north gate, with the chunins gave granted to Naruto to prepared to departure. As the Chunins saw Naruto possessed a new weapon on his back? They're curious of how that weapon is look new at the moment. "Well...guess this my first mission of being a Jonin...starts!" As he walk towards the gate.

Within few steps as last step with a swirling wind with leaves blown in the entrance, as now Naruto is now walk out in the gates of Konoha, leaving two chunin patrols saw Naruto's back walking is own path.

"Can't believe Naruto-san is now a Jonin." One of the chunin comment.

"Yeah, its his first high rank mission on solo." The other agreed.

"Yeah, let's hope I can give permission for Sandaime-sama if I can go back here after our shift." Chunin 1 stated.

"I know what you mean..." Chunin 2 replied. "Naruto-san will be back safe and alive...for his love one."

"Yeah...you got that right." Chunin 1 agreed.

**==With Naruto - In the Forest==**

With Naruto walking in the forest, as he begun to run in a rush, as he increases his speed and then eyes open revealed to be his Rinnegan. As he had his eyepiece with commlink shifted and communicated.

"Naruto to Metroplex City. Its me! I'm heading there now!"

#"This is Optimus. I read you."# Optimus responded. #"I'm sending Arcee, now!"#

With the commlink is off, then disappeared with flash step.

Now Naruto had is own adventure is has begun.

**==At the Center between Konoha and Valley of the End==**

As Naruto arrived the center of the area, until a opened up right in front of Naruto. Now Arcee and Drift appeared in through the portal, until the portal closed behind her.

"Where is it?" Arcee asked, before Naruto respond by clapped his hand and place in the ground.

"Its right underground!" As a discharge of light creates a hole is about its deep.

Arcee sigh of how he did pull on that like her archenemy; a certain spider assassin of course. As Naruto glancing at Arcee with a amusing expression and the two wheeler turn her gaze at Drift then she said. "Can you keep things from here?"

As Drift respond, and shift his arm into Photon Burst Rifle and replied. "Hai, Arcee-chan."

Now Arcee turn his glance at Naruto with a nod. "Come on...let's go." Naruto said as he jumped down on the hole, as Arcee followed him.

**==In the Underground==**

As Naruto landed with his eyepiece shift his vision into Night and Heat Vision Hybrid, scanning the area, after Arcee arrived the fall arm the blaster armed with her left arm shift into Flashlight. As Naruto took out two glow sticks as he snapped them then shaking it to make it brighter. Since Naruto had recharge the glow stick by...freezing it...in due time.

"This is the place." Naruto stated, as Arcee shine front with made her optics widen of she was magnificent structure.

"By the AllSpark..." Arcee disbelief.

The Structure its been underground after Hagoromo's time. It was a Great Temple, made of similar then cybertronian.** (AN: Think Assassin's Creed First Civilization's Grand Temple. I will inspired that temple structure as a Same one like the rest along with the Vault and the Grand Temple will be in AC2 or BH's Colosseum Vault.)**

With Naruto comment. "It has seems Hagoromo must have construct this temple underground."

"Smart thinking." Arcee admitted before disarmed her blaster. "I never thought someone constructed that that like on Cybertron."

"I know...Hagoromo-sama got an schematics to construct this from the 'First Civilization'. And even The Legend of Eden." Naruto explained, as he walk towards the entrance.

Which made Arcee shocked of the word 'Eden' while walking. "Eden? As in the tale about the two First Humans called Adam and Eve were create by God?"

"That's right. Just like Primus gave birth to all the Cybertrionian that created by the AllSpark." Naruto as they walk toward the entrance. "Since according the tale? When the God forbid Adam and Eve to never ate the Forbidden Fruit on the Garden of Eden that contains knowledge in that time, before he dominion over the plants and animals...suddenly a snake came to Eve to insisted to ate the apple when Eve told the serpent for if she'll disobeyed the God's orders? As she was hesitated to ate it, then share it to Adam? But turns out that snake trick Eve to ate that apple." He told a tale.

"I see." Arcee understand. "So what's next?"

Naruto continue. "Turns out the God curses only the serpent and the ground. He prophetically tells the woman and the man what will be the consequences of their sin of disobeying God. Then they are banished from the Garden and God posts an angelic guard. When the serpent will force to crawl in the ground that serpent will never on its feet ever again." He finished. "It almost similar to that story for sure...I read his Journal about a friend of his, as Assassin."

Arcee frown. "I guess your right...its quite similar then the Book of Genesis of the Hebrew Bible."

"I know." Naruto replied before turn his head at Arcee. "I brought those book while I was on a one month training at the time." As he turn his head at the entrance, since they're almost there. "Say...did you have siblings?" A question leads Arcee to flinch for a sudden question. She do had sisters in Cybertron.

"Yes...I do have sisters, triplets, by the way." Arcee answer with a amused. "I haven't seen Elita and Chromia? We use to be played together as younglings (translate: kids)? Since since the War begun when Megaton killed many innocent lives, since we joined the Autobots as one of the scout team? We been separated ways since I joined the Cyber-Ninja Corp, while Chromia is on the warrior class, and Elita as a Medic...well...since she and Optimus were...close...during their time when Optimus was once Orion Pax."

Which made Naruto shocked about a relationship between the Leader of the Autobots and a Female Transformer that comes with relationship. "I see...so when the last time to seen your two sisters, Elita and Chromia?"

"Unknown? During Cybertron went dark and abandon when the Exodus." Arcee stated. "We haven't gain contact when Optimus send a message to all others to refuges Earth. Since I haven't seen them since..."

Naruto nodded about as they enter the Temple as they saw a main chamber with a strange glowing object laying on the ground besides the strange technology. As Naruto walk right at the cube object and pick it up, Arcee saw it strange about. **(AN: AC3 Grand Temple Technology and the Power Source Cube.)**

"How could ancient humans build this place?" Arcee wondered. Now Naruto eyes widen saw another vision.

**==Naruto's Vision==**

Naruto saw a vision of Hagoromo's back with his staff on his hands, standing front of the Inner Chamber door with a large triangle with multiple triangles or the Equilateral triangle.

"Can't believe i had to place a relic here for until my predecessor will reborn." Hagoromo said. "I had no choice to sealed it along with you...friend...hope you will find your love until he'll reawaken you and also you'll be joined him for what you told me about 'him'...and be sure my descendant will awake you from the long slumber..." As he glance at the Floor right below the Pedestal; its were the Tomb was hidden itself underneath. "...Elita One..." As he went out in the inner-chamber, as he place the red magatama on the red mechanism for sealing the door, as the red color on the mechanism change into blue. as the barrier appears with a blue glowing light, now the door is sealed.

As Hagoromo went to the strange technology it turns out it was mechanism that stores power source and remove the same object Naruto his holding. Then place it on the ground if someone will reactivated. As Hagoromo place the Power source besides it.

**==Vision Ended==**

"-ruto...Nar...NARUTO!" With Naruto snapped blinking few time, which Arcee sighed relief of he got back on his senses. As Naruto turn his head at Arcee. "Can't believe you almost faint while staring at that object."

"Sorry, Arcee..." Naruto replied, within seconds that object cause him to shop a vision of Hagoromo's time. "I believe I know what that is."

"What is it?" Arcee curious.

**(Assassin's Creed 3: Temple Secrets OST - Starts)**

"Its a power source." Naruto answer, as he went to the mechanism then place it in the same strange technology Hagoromo removed, until the it activates then the power source is lighten up on the chamber, as the inner-chamber activate reveals to be a barrier to prevent anyone to enter. Arcee was amazed of how that object is indeed a energy source.

"Whoa..." Arcee amazed. With Naruto step towards the door, which made Arcee attention.

As Naruto went to the front door with Arcee behind. Now the orange blond got a memory from his ancestor of how to open it, which Naruto took out the red magatama that he possessed. Suddenly a voice on his head.

"The key...use the key...use...the key..." Which made Naruto hallucinated.

"Naruto?" Arcee wondered for what's wrong.

Causing Naruto agony of his eyes and mind. "Ugh!" With he shake his head to snap him out on his vision.

"You're alright, Naruto?" As Naruto turn to the two-wheeler.

"I'm fine, Arcee...since I know what's behind that door." Naruto stated.

**(Assassin's Creed 3: Temple Secrets OST - Starts)**

"Who is it?" Arcee curious.

"...Its Elita..." Naruto answer which made Arcee's optics widen exclaimed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup," Naruto replied.

As Arcee could not believe his sister was crashed landed here in the Ninja world. Now that she was here and then quickly contact Optimus. "I better called Optimus!"

With Naruto shocked as he called Arcee to stop contact Optimus. "No! Not yet!"

"Why not!" Arcee demand which made Naruto smirked.

"You don't want to surprised Optimus for your sister is here, right?" Which made Arcee stopped which she never thought of that. That cause Arcee face-palm for not thought of that.

"Scrap! I never thought of that!" She muttered.

"You want to see your sister?" Naruto serious with a smile. "And surprised Optimus?"

Arcee was hesitated of how she want her see her sister after all those years or eons. Now withing seconds...the blue femme replied. "Sure..." As she glance at the door. "So, how we're going open this door?" She wondered.

Naruto rubbing his chin and with his eyes widen with realized. "I guess the vision told me that door can be open by a key."

"What sort of key?"

As Naruto took something on his neck and replied. "This!" As he took out a Crimson Red Magatama.

"You sure this will do?"

"I'm positive!" Naruto replied, as he walk towards the lock, as he place the red magatama in the lock mechanism, as the magatama glows in crimson red. As the blue barrier glows blue and begun to change it into purple to red, now the barrier is vanish, now both Naruto and Arcee were walking towards the end of the hall, and they saw a display stand on the center; that looks like a hammer on the pedestal; its a 20 pound sledge hammer with bronze handle, the hammerhead is gold with silver linings with a symbol of a Orb with linings on the center on the both sides. **(AN: AC: Piece of Eden Symbol.)**

"Whoa...this is the hammer you're looking for?" Arcee said.

"Yup, according the Tome...this is the 'Forge of Hagoromo'? It has the potential to creating anything arsenals." Naruto declared staring at the hammer which made Arcee surprised of how that hammer is similar then the "Forge of Solus Prime", she never knew that hammer is similar then before.

"So...where is the Tomb?" Arcee asked, as Naruto point his finger behind the relic. "Hagoromo place the Forge before place the Stasis Pod to hidden from the enemies? And the maintain...many archaeologist tried to excavation dig underground...since many of them couldn't figured it out of how to open."

"Its because only a key to unlock them?" Arcee guessed.

"Yup, since I had...three Magatamas to obtained 3 more of them to had each of them to test me." Naruto explained. As Naruto approaches the hammer as he extended his hand which made Arcee react.

"Careful, Naruto. It might be a trap." Arcee wormed Naruto.

"Don't worry, my vision told me that he didn't set a trap there. One I got my hands on that Forge. As you know? Hagoromo did build a-" As Naruto is about finish his sentence and grab the hammer. Then suddenly the temple is begun to tremble. With Naruto turn around front of Arcee, holding the hammer laying on his shoulders with his eyes closed.

As Arcee was panic and turn her head at Naruto. "Naruto! We better-"

"Relax, Arcee-san." Naruto raise his hand to calm the two wheeler.

"Why are you SO relax!" Arcee exclaimed, as she notice the pedestal is sunk down, then suddenly she was the whole chamber is staring to shift, as the Pedestal is now sunk in flatten then a trap door opens then something came up elevated, which made Arcee saw it of she had recognized that tomb, unlikely Skyquakes.

With Naruto open his eyes. "-A trap door chamber for keeping the Cybertrionian Stasis Tomb safe." He finished.

As Arcee went to the Stasis Tomb Which made Arcee checking some signatures see if she is stable and online. She maybe learned medical...since spending time with Ratchet to learn a thing or two. IF her sister Elita pay a visit.

As Arcee sighed relief before stated. "She got smaller Energon reserve? I shouldn't brought some energon for infusion to awaken here."

With Naruto heard for she want energon, as his chest glows took out his hand on his chest when the Matrix materialized a Large Blue Glow Cube of Energon. And he gave to Arcee. "Well, will work?" Before Arcee saw that cube on Naruto's hand? That energon shouldn't harmful to Naruto when he was holding.

"How did you-"

"The Matrix I possessed that allows me to create a Energon containment cube that energized your race, also holding an Energon? Since she's your sister, and you do the honors." Naruto said to take the containment cube to Arcee, which she wasn't hesitated and take the Cube and inserted it into the Energon Cube inside the square hole. She took a step back. The tomb and its content began to power up.

"Come on Elita...Optimus was waiting for you..." Arcee begged as the tomb before her opened.

**==With a Certain Femme's POV==**

Being within the confines of a stasis lock is an experience like no other. If Elita One had to describe exactly what it was like...the closest she could come to an explanation of it in human terms was that it resembled something close to an endless dream. There was no time in stasis, no passing of days...no darkness, only light. Only a bright, warm and welcoming light.

In short, Elita One was immersed within her own perfect world, where everything was calm, wonderful, and safe. She was completely alone, save for her memories which accompanied her in special glimpses that passed through her consciousness and played before her optics whenever she summoned them. Memories of her past, her friends, her missions, her purpose...her lover.

The first time Elita One had ever woken from stasis lock, she'd been looking up into the bright blue optics of the great Optimus Prime. It was that image, that _'perfect'_...tender, loving-image of him staring adoringly down at her, that had stuck with her through all the Decepticon troubles that had followed. She could recall the moment with the utmost clarity within her mind whilst in the depths of slumber...

**==Elita's Dream==**

_Elita One's eyes dilated and she blinked a few more times before her gaze swung from side to side of the ceiling in perplexity. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She notice she was on a stasis tomb._

_"With friends," came the soft reply. His voice had brought a flash of recognition to the femme and her eyes darted over to meet the source of the gentle, reassuring sound. The sight of Optimus Prime was enough to enlighten Elita One's eyes twice as bright as before and a smile flitted across her face._

**==Dream Ended==**

It had been the start of a remarkable adventure upon the planet known as _'earth'_ and as far as Elita One was aware, it was upon that planet that she still currently rested, locked tightly away in a secluded location where Optimus Prime alone could find her. But Elita did not spend her time in stasis lock dwelling upon what her loved one was doing without her. She spent it enjoying what she could remember of his company within her mind...

To her, his presence within her memories was real. He was _there_ with her, constantly, and his company was warm, comforting, and all encompassing. However, they were _'just'_ memories. That was...until...

Somewhere within the deepest depths of her sleep, a stirring began to take place within her spark. Her memories of Optimus Prime's words or her recollections of instances where she had been with him began to take on a life of it's own. He said things that she did not recall him having said before, he did things that she was certain he hadn't done!

Slowly but surely, an awareness of this strange phenomenon began to take route in Elita One's consciousness. Generally, she let the memories continue to roll through her processor like a movie in her mind which she simply sat back and enjoyed, but now everything was changing...

Also...she remember the first human friend when he was alive and passed away...so that he can moved on.

"Come on Elita...Optimus was waiting for you..." Arcee begged as the tomb before him opened.

"Arcee..." Elita One exclaimed which made Arcee's optics widen of how she saw her sister for years.

Once the tomb was open, glowing blue eyes stared down at Arcee and Naruto. Assumed a feminine appearance, laying in the pod, though she seemed to have a slight more muscle to her if her larger build was anything to go by. She had three horns on her purplish pink helmet and a mostly purplish pink armor with dark silver on the upper arms and in other such areas such as the joints, Autobot emerged from the tight space he was confined in for eons. When she did, she fully looked at the one fellow Autobot or sister and one human standing before them.

"Arcee!" Elita surprised.

"Elita!" Arcee ran to her sister gave her a hug. "OH! It good to see you for aeons when Cybertron gone cold."

"I know...since the last time I got crashed in this unknown world what Optimus send a message?" Elita explained. "So does the rest of the Refugees were scatter through out this world. But how...how did you find me?" she asked. She was slightly weak, and Elita supported her with a reassuring hand.

"It's a long story," Arcee chuckled.

"First Question is... This world called Elemental Nations." Naruto proclaimed which made Elite turn attention to Naruto with waving his hand.

"Who's that?" Elita asked.

"He's name is Naruto, Elita. He is the one found you in this ruins." Arcee replied.

"How interesting," Elita One responded, she liked the looks of these humans. They were different, for sure, but definitely not unpleasant. Elita One could sense they were a joyful bunch. "Thank you for finding me here." As she look around to find her first human friend. "Where's Hagoromo?"

With Naruto silent of how a sudden question. As the orange-blond glance at Elita. "Elita One...I'm afraid Hagoromo-sama passed away..."

Elita eyes widen of she remember of how her friend is passed away.

Naruto continue. "I know its pains you for what happen to him..." Before closing his eyes, as he opens them then show it to her with her optics widen of she recognized those eyes. "His legacy is passed within me...so there is nothing to worry about."

Which made Elita for understand. As Naruto spoke. "Guess better heading back to the Metroplex City." He said.

"Wait! Metroplex is awake!" Elita One shocked, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes, guess better head back at the surface." Which mad the two femme nod, as he, Arcee and Elita were heading back to the surface.

"What are we going to do this place?" Arcee suggested.

"I will cover the hole and marked it out for this will be a hiding spot for any enemies."

**==At the Surface==**

Drift was patrol while he aim his arm rifle if there's activity, Drift couldn't help of how so many wildlife like birds and squirrels. As the triple changer samurai was completely less relax. As the commlink interfere his moment.

"What is it, Arcee-chan?"

#"We got a Refugee...but there is 'someone' to see."#

"Who?"

#"You'll see"# Arcee replied.

**==With Few Hours Later==**

Naruto is jumped out in the hole first, as he manifested his Aqua whip, as lash down to get Arcee and...guest.

As Naruto pulled Arcee out in the hope with massive before Naruto use his flight.

"Nice strength." Arcee admitted.

Naruto facing Arcee with a smirk with her following expression with a nod for signal and then the two-wheeler replied. Now Naruto whipped is in the bottom again, now pull the whip as hard as he can as it now...with three words.

"Up. You. GO!" With a great pull a figure shooting in the sun. Now the figure land with a thud which made Drift stepped back of he had recognized that color...and the face.

Drift was disbelief of he knows her. "Purimusu no tame ni (For Primus's Sake)! You! You're..."

"So, you must be Drift? The Decepticon turned Autobot when Cybertron was exedous?" Elita stated. "I heard from Arcee, is it true?"

"Hai! Elita-sama." Drift replied.

"Dōitashimashite." Elita replied.

"I better contact sensei." Drift inform until her hand grab his wrist giving him a no for not yet.

"I'm gonna surprised Optimus until we get here." Elita said which made Drift nod for understand.

With Naruto and Arcee admitted as Naruto turned at her and said. "I guess I better go now. Since I broke a record after all." As he glancing at the sun is setting, as Naruto place his hammer on the ground and went to the hole as he clapped his hands and place it on the ground, as the discharges the hole to create a large stone.

"My. I'm impressed." Arcee admitted, before contact the base. "This is Arcee to Base? Me and Drift got a refugee."

#"I understood, Arcee. Prepared for ground bridge."# Optimus replied as the ground bridge is open as Arcee gave Naruto salute. "We will see you if you need us to find the Refugees."

"I will." Naruto replied. "Naturally." As the orange blond is prepare to leave now until Elita called. "Thank you, Naruto...for everything." Which he can hear her, and gave her a wave. So Naruto continue walk back to home.

With Naruto gone, leaving Autobots while the groundbridge is still open. "Well...let's go surprising Optimus." Arcee said. As she went first followed with Drift and lastly Elita. Now the Groundbridge is closed, but unknown to them, a blue mechanical bird scouting the scene, it was Laserbeak, as the drone flew to his partner then change into his chest, which his visor show Elita with a mimic voice. "I'm gonna surprised Optimus until we get here." As he hop and change into a flight mode to report to his master, since without knowing about Naruto's discovery. Also there is another drone? The decide of the Drone is smaller version of a black and purple VentureStar shuttle, since they saw it about hours in noon. As the shuttle flew straight that direction until a unknown substance reveal to be a clocking reveals to be Slipstream with her drone like Soundwave. As it turns into a robot mode.

"So...how was it, Sonar?" Slipstream informed as the minicon gave her details with beeping sound which made her smirked. "I will informed Starscream for sure." As she transformed into a flight mode and flew off.

**==At the Metroplex City==**

As the Ground bridge portal is open as Arcee appeared first follow with Drift as the Optimus stepped in and said. "Who is our comrade." Which made Arcee giggle.

"It was...someone is more special then comrade." As Arcee stepped aside with Drift, until the Autobot surprised of how they know her and include Optimus? He was completely awestruck of how many so long in the stars for his love. As she take look of Optimus of how big and tall he is when his previous body.

"E...Elita..." Optimus disbelief as he went to Elita gave her a hug.

"Yes, Optimus...Naruto-san found me in that temple."

"I see." Optmis replied.

"And even he got that hammer that similar then the Forge." Arcee informed. "This is what he needs."

Which made Optimus nod for understand, since the Forge of Solus Prine were destroyed when the power source were drained from its energy.

"I agreed, so how could the ancients construct a human-version of the forge of Solus Prime?" Smokescreen wondered. "So how could Hagoromo creates relics besides Iacon?"

**==At Nemesis==**

"How is Barricade, Shockwave?" Galvatron informed while wielding his Dark Saber besides him.

"He will recovered from the circuits during the battle when his head got fried." Shockwave stated. "I rather logical for a human like the Autobot human ally on earth."

As the door opens, which turn attention and saw Soundwave was return of report. With Galvatron said. "What is your process, Soundwave?" As the silent Decepticon show a footage of a picture of Naruto with Arcee, Drift and Elita One.

"Well...it would seems Drift did betrayed the Decepticons." Shockwave said.

"Indeed." Galvatron agreed. "I never thought that blasted triple changer with a such of honor." As he glance at Elita One. "So...Optimus's Sparkmate has awoken on its slumber? If that human is planning to find the rest of the refugees...which will a worst if the Autobots were find their comrades." As he rolled his eyes behind and ordered. "Soundwave, can you tell about this human name Naruto Kurosaki in the database in the village called "Konoha" and also increase Global Surveillance...and contact Akatsuki."

"As you command...Lord Galvatron." Soundwave replied.

**==At the Harbinger 2.0==**

Starscream was listen Slipstream's report. Turns out that human seeking refugees scatter across this planet. "So...it would appeared a human name Naruto Kurosaki somehow find all the refugees? If I need to increases the scanning to find all the Decepticons...since I need a strongest army when that blasted Galvatron when he was Megatron...he had those Insecticons."As Starcream think of something if he need a stronger army then a Predacons. Which made his optics widen with a evil smile. "Since I had Kabuto will do the work...and I do mines!"

As he walking around the bridge. "I never thought about those two special drone army then this...the tankor...and the combiner..." With a evil laughed surrounds the bridge.

**==At Konoha - North Gate - Night==**

"Damn, another shift, did you think?" Izumo complained. Since now the night shift is now the Eternal Chunin Gate Guards turn.

"Yeah, we been taking a night shift of this time around." Kotetsu replied, as before saying. "Say...have you heard from Naruto?"

"Yes that's right? He just got left here in this when Satoshi-san and Reiji-san came around." Izumo said.

Kotetsu replied, glance at the report. "I know, but-huh!" Before turning his head at the entrance for see if somebody appeared.

"What?" Izumo wondered. As he followed his friend, which made him dumbfound of who is arrived this night. It turns out Naruto just got back in 24 hours in finish his mission. They notice a unfamiliar hammer on his hand that he carried? They never seen a hammer before like his partner Kotetsu's Makigai sherumeisu (Couch Shell Mace). As the bandanna head chunin greet. "Naruto! When did you-I mean!"

"You want to know why I came by a simple first B-rank?" Naruto guessed the question which made the two chunins nod. "Well...it hasn't that hard." He replied.

"And the hammer?" Kotetsu asked.

"I got what I need? It maybe old, its a relic." Naruto stated, which made the chunin guards were stunned about Naruto is old hammer is the only object he received. "Well...I better report in." As he went to the booth and signed his name and left, leaving the two chunin alone silent with a left blown the leaf.

"Hey..."

"Yeah?" Izumo respond.

"Did you know the rail will be few weeks ahead?" Kotetsu informed.

"Yeah."

"She will be punished until she got what she had to deserved."

Izumo agreed.

**==Time Skip==**

Over the next few weeks, shock was the best word to describe the feeling in the air around Konoha. Naruto being engaged with Sakura Haruno during the Chunin Exams. Since they could not believe they were getting married and that all the high level people had known they are married are: His Parents, Ichigo and Friends, Sasuke and Sayuri, Itachi, Gai, Yugao and Hayate, Ichirakus, and Yugito from Kumo. As it was just one more confusing issue surrounding Konoha's Moon Savior and Moon Slayer. Civilian population just threw their hands in the air and shook their heads muttering about how if they lived to a hundred they'd never know Naruto as well as they thought they did. The ninja population was snickered every time they heard the civilians muttering about how the Black Savior.

Naruto spending time in the Metroplex with the Autobots, since they'd getting along? After all, things got quite work out? Naruto helping installing the equipment, and modified the systems. Now everything is completely normal at the time.

But given news of surprising people and the announcement the fact that Sakura was about to getting married to Naruto should not have surprised anyone. Especially since she had been living with Naruto from the time they turned thirteen-well fifteen exacted but still there were a lot of single available guys crying in their sake the night that information came out.

When the news hit the village that she was expecting Sakura's child until given birth the reaction was a mixture of joy and apprehension. The die-hards just couldn't believe the baby would be the next generation. They simply could not wrap their mind around the fact that the fact if things might done on her belly. And since they didn't believe Sakura was taint free there just was no way they could believe her baby was either.

But for the majority of the ninja community the news was very welcome. They rejoiced, understanding now why Sakura had decided to tell everyone until then. They knew the risk for attempt to get pregnant, they are aware for having sex with each other would cause a burden. It would kill the child as she did not to do so to every ninja village from each nation that they attempt to get their hands on the offspring of Naruto Kurosaki. His bloodline is pure along with the Rinnegan and some strange transformation. Therefore, when that happens...they always prepared.

The news of the proposal and pregnancy overshadowed the Namikaze's actions by negligence, abused and ignorance but by no means did the they walk away from their act unscathed. No one involved would have stood for that and even though everyone was paying more attention to Naruto as their 'flesh and blood', they were waiting for news on Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraiya as well. Some of the villagers didn't believe they'd really done what the rumors said they had. They were the heroes from 2nd-3rd Ninja War and they'd didn't raised their children and know them better. But there were a lot of people who knew them well enough to know she was more than capable of having done as the rumors attested to. Added to her most recent bad act though was the mistake in their mind about how they could possibly have been around Naruto dang near daily since they were age 7 and not known their son's life was like. The fact that they was the one saying Sakura fixed Naruto's heart and had simply sacrificed his own happiness to help him to maintain his powers was also heavy on the populace's minds. People were now questioning everything Kushina had ever told them in regard to her former friends and students. Since they did have eyes in their head and could see Naruto was devoted to Sakura, they were beginning to doubt the power was in any danger of being broken and if Kushina nor Minato had lied to them all about that what else had they lied to them about? Then there was the way the Haruno family and Kushina's own Grandmother were acting to be considered also. The other rookies plus Hitomi were clearly angry and showed it by walking away any time someone tried to express sympathy that Naruto had gotten them into trouble. No matter how the topic was brought up the rookies and their Sensei all reacted the same way since before they tried to protested. They got tight angry expressions full of hate and walked away as fast as they could. The Haruno Family or Uchiha Clan did the same thing while Tsukiko Uzumaki hear what was being said. So after the announcement that shock of having problems since then, the village came heavily down on the side of Naruto and against the Namikaze Clan.

For re-instated Hiruzen since Naruto de-age his youth, it was both a time of disgraced and rejoicing. Disgraced for the loss of his predecessor Minato, as an upstanding and respectable ninja, and rejoicing for Naruto. Naruto was being accepted while Minato's clan would be scorned as soon as she publicly announced the truth of their actions and it's consequences. They had tried protested a second time to Naruto, Kushina or Minato requested and again it went failure but then again they refuse to convince to give him a second chance.

Mebuki, Kizashi, The Uchiha Matriarch Mikoto and Tsukiko had to be appeased and they demanded that Kushina be physically marked as well as shorn or shear. They said as far as they were concerned not only had she betrayed her oath as a Uzumaki Clan and her family but she'd proven herself to be lower than the most common of geisha girls and therefore a branding was appropriate. While Kushina was made her judgment to all her life but in no way was she worthy of any honor either. And same goes with his husband.

A tearful Kushina was brought from interrogations holding cells before the populace and set in a chair upon a stage in the public square. Along with Minato, Tsunade and Jiraiya as well with the Shinigami group restraint them with Chakra cuffs prevent to use chakra since they are under orders from Naruto or Shinigami Captain. The whole village had turned out to hear the truth of things and to see what would happen as a result of whatever Hiruzen had decided. On the stage a blacksmith was heating something in a portable forge. Two members of the Interrogation department stood one to a side of Kushina's chair. The girl had been given clean clothes to wear but no make-up or anything else that she would normally have on. Behind her a barber stood beside a table that held the tools of his trade.

Hiruzen looked at Kushina sadly, as the tearful girl did his best to glare back. Hiruzen cleared his throat and the crowd quieted expectantly. They knew they were finally going to hear the truth today. One way or another they would know by sunset who was to blame for the position the Minato and Kushina was in. Hiruzen addressed the crowd to pronounce her sentence. "A little more than thirteen years ago now a very bad event took place in the village since the Kyubi attack. My predecessor manage to sealed the Kyubi in the his daughter. After that…my student Jiraiya announce the 'Prophecy' which they begun to trained their daughter; to deserted their son for distinguish Naruto's 'Will of Fire' by neglected him for his loneliness. They stole Naruto's life and they stole everything that it belongs to him. The Pride of the Uzumaki Clan that she broke the bonds of her family. But she, Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade refused to trained him. For thirteen years now, they always focus their daughter instead their son trying to make him weak and failure child but always they always tell him no. Always refusing to be their 'flesh and blood' leaving him into orphan. They've all refused and rejected him to trained to be a greater Shinobi in Konoha to the oath of service here in Konoha. You all know this story. You know it well. You've seen them for all made him a complete stranger. You've seen them full of hope that this time he'll listen; this time they'll be ready to give the heritage to their daughter if they made him suffered. And you've seen them crushed his heart and soul for all they done. You've been part of the efforts to bolster them up again to keep trying. Always you've heard them telling themselves they'll succeed next time."

"But this time one of them threw the rules aside. This time one of them was so desperate to succeed she forgot to value her fellow clan members. She broke her pride because they wanted her to succeed as their clan heir to carried their honorable legacy and left their son's own honor behind. For that, she sits before you today along the group who broke their honor is to receive her punishment." Hiruzen took a deep breath and lowered his eyes sadly for a few seconds before proceeding to the next stage. He hid his own feelings deep inside and refused to let his eyes dampen but everyone could tell he was not enjoying himself as she performed this duty.

"Because my predecessor betrayed his oath of service to the village, and ignored the young generation that Hashirama-sama left our 'Will of Fire' to us to move on; a parent never a child for break their responsible and hope to Shodaime's Will; they considered him a 'burden' for the greatest mistakes to be parent for destroyed their legacy, without care or love, their entire family. For this blatant disregard of their son's safety and the will of this village, they is stripped demoted of their rank as a Genin and start over for their lives and with all their jutsus sealed forbidden to re-learned any jutsu they have learned and reduce their chakra into a blank slate in genin-class reserves." The crowd murmured in surprise. Hiruzen saw Naruto and Sakura standing with his uncle Ichigo, Kizashi and Mebuki, and hooded Naruto and Sakura wearing Fox Masks on to one side and away from everyone else. None of them looked happy but their body language said they would stand their ground as his sentence was announced and carried out. They had been a family of their lives and A family did not abandon it's own child. "While the taking of their ranks demoted into Genin can in no way equal the loss Konoha would have suffered, should even one of her true and faithful companions have lost their life due to their neglected actions, it is all I can offer them."

"But they did not just burden their family with this action. No. Their choice went deeper than that. And hurt more people than just those of their kin. Other people of our beautiful home have been affected by their decision as well. Though their lives are not on the line as their family was, they feel the cost of their decision just as strongly." The crowd began to murmur knowing this was the part of the decision that would deal with the village itself. Hiruzen gave them a few minutes to settle watching as Sakura held Naruto close to her and he noticed neither of them would look in Kushina's direction. Clearly they were still very angry with her along Minato, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Hiruzen continued speaking as the crowd quieted. "Because he was engaged to marry an upstanding ninja of this community, their actions brought dishonor onto their family. The Haruno Family may not be as well known as the Namikaze Clan but they are every bit as noble. Their actions have slandered their reputations and besmirched their honor. On behalf of their daughter, to whom they were both engaged and had promised to remain pure and true to, the family along with the clan's matriarch has asked that she be shaven and remain shorn until after they taking her separately. Furthermore, they ask that she receive a brand appropriate to her betrayal for the manner in which she chose to dishonor the Shodaime's 'Will' and of course they lied to them for their betrothal." As the barber stepped forward and clipped Kushina's hair, she gasped in shock and the crowd was murmuring with their approval of this judgement, with Minato struggle to break himself free from the two Unseated Shinigami Officers that restraint him with pleading to stop the barber for cutting his favorite hair of his wife. By the time the razor began to shave the already short hair from her scalp she was beyond shocked, also Tsunade do the same since she was unable to use her chakra-enhance to break the binding she attend to save her. Kushina's expression was frozen in horror at the thought of being bald as an egg like Ikkaku. The barber changed blades in his razor and smeared a shaving cream over her stubble before continuing her shaving. He had a bucket of water standing by to rinse her head after he was finished so he could apply a sun screen creme to keep her from getting a nasty sunburn. And once he was done with the razor she showed she had not been expecting the water by sputtering in outrage at the deluge. The water plastered her shirt to her chest and everyone could see she was not wearing a bra. They could also tell her nipples were extremely hard and tight. With Minato tried to break to covered Kushina's reveals. For the guys, that meant only one thing. She was excited by this attention with Jiraiya turn his face away. The Kurosaki and Haruno frowned at the murmurs they heard running through the crowd as they knew it didn't mean that at all. Even Ichigo didn't like what he was hearing from the crowd right also frowned and her frown quieted the crowd again.

"Because the act of their betrayal has led to the disowning a single child, who through no fault of it's own, will be a burden upon this village until said child can care for itself they will spend the remainder of their days being shunned by one and all. No honorable work will be offered to them. Nor will anyone offer them food or shelter. Let them find both as best they can since they did not think enough of their family, their friends, their clan, this village, or the consequences of their actions to do things in the appropriate manner. Nor will they are not allowed to leave the village to start a new life elsewhere. They does still possess the skills we taught them and I do not wish for them to simply take their betraying heart to another village to further betray those who succored and trained them."

Before she continued the smith indicated his branding iron was ready and she turned the mike over to Mebuki Haruno, the mother of Sakura and the Clan Head of Kurosaki's future mother-in-law. "For their despicable act against the honor of our families, and my daughter, we have been given the right to choose her brand as well as it's placement upon her body. We asked Mikoto to could have chosen a private location in the hopes that one day she and her husband would discover the falsity of their nature and take steps to correct it but we do not feel she will ever do that. They not only committed their act of negligence and betrayal in full view of any who wished to witness it but they has not once expressed any remorse for their actions. She has not considered how their actions has effected anyone, choosing instead to try and blame their son for the position she now finds themselves in. All of you have heard the rumors of how they claims this is all the blame of my future son-in-law Naruto because we has kept our promise to make our arrange marriage with our children and they broke it…they broke our promise. All of you have heard the rumors of how he was alone for years, we had not been there to see it, they could have their daughter to become a 'hero' to the village until then. But they had the entire time my future son-in-law Naruto was training in which to become stronger if that were the truth. Me, my husband and my daughter all know they has said these things however and we know them to be false. Naruto and the others are see it. The Namikaze Family did besmirch of Naruto's own honor or they broke honor of our tradition while the Namikaze was nervously suspicious. On the time for they finished their daughter's training and prepared to murdered their 'flash and blood'. The only allowed her to killed the failure to if they accomplished her as a heir and a successor and he humiliated their family by disowned him. Most likely they would planning to killed him until brought him back to their 'prison' until they planned to punished him over this before the Chunin exams in their bad act. But my daughter would have known immediately what they did as did both her parent and they are planning to get rid of Naruto for his life." With caused them to protested from Minato or Tsunade or Jiraiya with 'That's not true!' or 'We did not do such a thing'.

She paused to rein in her emotions. She'd meant this to be a logical explanation of the clan's decision but they'd hurt Naruto and she was finding it very hard to keep her emotions out of things. She took a deep breath and continued speaking in a calm voice that belied the strain he was under to keep it that way before Tsukiko stepped forward. "Nor do we wish another young women to get caught in him snare of lies and deceit as Kushina has proven so skilled at over the years. So we have decided, as a Uzumaki clan, she should wear her brand on her face and it should be done in a manner she can not conceal with either chakra or make-up. We have chosen the letter Haji (恥) for Shame to be placed upon her forehead. (Haji - Shame)" The smith stepped forward as did the two Shinigami. While the men held her face completely still the smith applied his iron to her forehead. The smell of scorched flesh overwhelmed the crowd and most the audience missed Tsukiko performing the hand-signs that would seal the brand as well as make it un-coverable. In the crowd with Hitomi turned into her sensei Kakashi's chest and cried for her mother. Even Sasuke with Hinata buried her in his chest and Sayuri was unhappy at the disfigurement her actions, with Minato tried to break free from the hold of two shinigami with plead. Kushina's screams of pain reverberated through the air as the brand was applied and most the Rookie 12+ winced in sympathetic pain. Yet all of them knew she did indeed deserve the branding. No one did anything to lessen her pain knowing that it was a part of the sentence as well.

Kushina's Grandmother was there in the audience. With a disappointed and glared in her eyes, she stepped forward. "You are despicable brat! You are no right to be an Uzumaki!? You abandon your own kin and betrayed your own families and expectedly the legacy! DON'T you dare to protested me for all you have done to treat my Great-great grandson as a stranger? And this day forth! I declared you Kushina Uzumaki stripped your name as a Uzumaki and also your sicked daughter! You are punished by removing your dignity and your hair will be remove! And with your brand Haji (恥) (Haji: Shame) for all eternity to prevent it grew your hair back! And I will have your womb frozen in sterile? That will you never make another children again! You are no right to called be my granddaughter for mine of why Mina-chan give birth to you? Since Mito-chan entrusted you to be the 2nd Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune since her husband Hashirama-kun sealed the beast into her after Madara-teme's defeat. And now you went Konoha for refugee to be find love and made a family with children in TWO?! Not ONE! And this time...you disrespected to the Uzumaki... And now... You. Are. A. Not. My. Granddaughter ANYMORE!" As she make several hand-signs as she end with a tiger seal with the other two shinigami members lift her up and lifted her shirt up only her abdomen on below her chest line.

With Tsukiko's Palm with a Seal Kanji '無菌' (Sterile) appeared, but with it as before she strike it on her belly that she added in her Seal that hold the Yin-chakra of Kyūbi. When she remove her hand the Symbol appeared.

"With this seal I placed on your womb…you are now sterile and you are no longer to try to make another children with your husband. And restart your family AGAIN!" Tsukiko stated venom, that made Kushina horror of how she can't be a family again to make a second chance…and she hope Hitomi will stayed as well.

In the crowd. Hitomi making her way to Tsukiko in the stage after had her mother's womb frozen with called. "Um…excuse me-" with cut her off by Tsukiko.

"What is it, Daremo (No Name or No Person)? And don't you dare call me 'baa-san'! You are no great granddaughter of mine." Tsukiko said threaten in venom.

Hitomi sighed lower her eyes letting tears on her cheek and said. "Tsukiko-sama...? I made my decision and make an important announcement to make!" That cause Tsukiko raised her eyebrow, with she nodded. "Get up here, gaki!" She commanded, with the red head obeyed, as she look at everyone with a sad face. "I declared myself to leave the Namikaze Family…" that made Minato and Kushina gasped of shocked, before she continue. "I signed the emancipation form like 'Naruto-san' did yesterday," caused them more shocking along with Jiraiya and Tsunade they heard, she continue again. "I will no longer a heiress and disowned them of what they done to the brother I've known." With single teardrop flow in her cheek, before continue. "I can't take it anymore!" She yelled. "I understand what he meant! It's because of them! They shouldn't trained us! Not focus on one children as well!"

As Tsunade went to her goddaughter with the Shinigami restraint her and protested. "You can't do this Hitomi! You can't abandon your own family!"

"THEY ARE NOT!" Hitomi shout as she glance at Tsunade filled with regret and depressed. "You are no considered a Daiha, Tsunade!" That made the slug sannin flinch in shocked, with Jiraiya joined her with begged. "Hitomi, don't do this!"

"And also you!" Hitomi exclaimed pointed at Gama Sannin. "You are no longer considered Kyōfu as well!"

Jiraiya protested. "But, what about your-"

"NO! As I said to Kushina!" Hitomi cut his protested, that made the 2 Sannins shocked plus Minato that she no longer acknowledge to be her mother. Before she continue. "I no longer acknowledge Minato as a FATHER! And I won't become an Apprentice to you and Tsunade, as my godparents!" That made everyone shocked that the former heiress had no acknowledge be the Hokage's daughter and godchild of the 2 Sannin.

"It's because of "Naruto is not special" this! And "Naruto is not special" that!" Hitomi explained. "You all shouldn't trained us in first place! You all trained me to be the Namikaze's weapon!" That made Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade shocked.

"Please, Hitomi. It's not true." Minato plead.

"She's right," Naruto step in the stage. With Hitomi on her attention and whispered. "Naruto-niisan."

"I was the victim of my negligence?" Naruto explained, as before the truth came in from Chunin Exams to everyone in the village with Sandaime and Fire Daimyo after the proposal. Since villagers of Konoha respected the new Sannin.

With everyone knew they heard his tale about the 'Prophecy' is true, but that causing the major uproar with jeers and insults the Namikaze and 2 respectful Sannins like 'Child Abuser!' or 'Child Ignorant!' With they continue ranting.

With Sandaime step in and called his ANBU to joined the Unseated Shinigami officers to restraint them and bring them in them in the stage.

"I am disappointed in you two? Here in out to trained one child leaving he other for all his life in his loneliness it's because of the PROPHECY!" Hiruzen furious.

"We made a mistake, sensei?" Tsuande stated nervously. "He shouldn't told me or Jiraiya for under apprenticeship. We didn't know the the prophecy is change. He didn't at least ask us for-"

"Enough for your excuses!" Hiruzen cut her off. "As for this forward! I, Hiruzen Sarutobi are hereby stripped your titles as Sannin for your actions to betrayed your grandfather's 'Will of Fire' by SHUNNING NARUTO HIS LIFE AND TRAINED YOUR GODDAUGHTER TO BE A KUNOICHI!" Thame made Jiraiya and Tsunade shocked of they stripped their titles as a Sannin.

"But, sensei. You can't do this!" Jiraiya protested.

"Shut it, Jiraiya! What did I tell you and Tsunade about 'playing favorites'!" Hiruzen outburst, which made the Sannins flinch. "Since I will retake this position as a Hokage. Since my predecessor was a fool to be a parent. And same goes my former students!" That made Jiraiya and Tsunade shocked.

"Please, old man! Don't do this!" Jiraiya plead.

"Just give us a chance!" Tsunade added.

With Hiruzen turn his back on them. "I had nothing to say to you two? By betraying Shodiame-sama's Will for all you done is 'playing favorites' til now. You are through." He finished his statement, before he is facing the crowd.

"People of Konoha! I made announced for the successor to be the Godaime…" Sandaime announced that made everyone stunned before murmured if they hope who will be their Hokage or if they will selected their former Sannins as their Hokage?

"…I will named Naruto Kurosaki as my Successor after another my 5 years retirement." That made everyone cheer if Naruto will be the next Hokage after Sandaime, with Minato protested. "But! You can't do this, Sandaime? His too young to be Hokage like I was, and if Hitomi want be Hokage as well."

"And that! I won't became Hokage in the future? It's because my dream is gone!" Hitomi exclaimed countered.

"She's right? Since there's a youngest Kage from Kiri, Yagura?" Naruto explained.

"It's different, you just be like him when he was killing all the people who has bloodline." Minato said.

"You all forgetting that I've been training in one month in change my age in 2 years?" Naruto stated. "Since I'm age 15 until 3 years for training since you 2ere distracted." Which made Minato silent since 1 month training before he and his family were distracted.

"People of Konoha…! I made an announcement to make?" Naruto called, as turn he glance at the crowd and declared the speech. "Sooner or later… I will become a Hokage to surpass all others. I will gain the strength necessary so that I can protect others. I will prove myself to others so that they will follow me…and I shall build a bridge of peace between the nations so that we may lay aside the weapons we poise to slaughter each other... Freedom is the right for all Ninja…and No sacrifice is too great in the service of freedom. And freedom is everyone's right!" That made everyone awed of his speech. Sandaime was smiling at Naruto's speech since he will lead the people of Konoha. Then Tsukiko was proud of her grandson. With Minato, Tsunade and Jiraiya was disbelief about his speech. **(AN: I inspired the motto and quote of Optimus Prime.)**

Tsukiko turned to face the crowd and the Sandaime Hokage, upset apparent in her own purple eyes that so clearly matched her granddaughter's. "I denounce this women as my granddaughter before I've died in this world before my one of my children give birth to her and refuge her in Konoha and shall strip from her the Uzumaki name. She has disgraced the memory of our clan and should no longer be allowed to use the name my daughter gave her. Let her be known as 'Kushina Daremo' from this day forward and also she'll keep the 'Namikaze' name for now on." She stepped back into the the council agreed along with many Ninja and Civilian population accept the announced so none would ever be able to say they had without seen a Tsukiko shed tear a little. (Daremo - no person; no name.)

With Sandaime stepped in and announced. "I will have my 'former' students will be under house arrest? With Minato Namikaze and Kuchina Daremo-Namikaze will be taking numerals D-ranks for three years stayed in this village. With Tsunade and Jiraiya remained here for until they will reinstated their ranks." As he glance at the Unseated Shinigami and ANBU nod to released them. As Minato was released and approaches his wife and comforted her along with Tsunade give her coat to Kushina and Jiraiya was stunned of how he saw Kushina painful and horror expression, be the 'former' sannin turn his glance at Hitomi comforted by Kakashi after she went to her sensei.

And so Kushina was stripped of her clan name, lost her ability to use chakra chains and demote her rank into Genin along with her husband. She lost her pride, not only as a ninja, but her Pride as a Uzumaki Clanswomen and womb is frozen sterile. She would never be able to bear any children as her womb were completely sterile and she wouldn't even be able to produce any eggs to be fertilized with Minato implant and She can't bear any children of my own to pass the clan techniques and specialties since Hitomi is the only child. but due to she and her husband received their status as shunned, other than basic medical care and food she was ignored in every way possible along with Minato. And also Tsunade and Jiraiya lost their Titles as a 'Sannin', but…there is nothing they can do to return their pride and Retribution.

As until the trail ended...a certain plant Akatsuki member saw it everything? Since sending Soundwave is a lot risky for the Autobot's eyes and ears. "So...the Former Jinchuuriki is punished."

**"I agreed, since Obito did made a mess after all."** The black said.

"I know...but this is a most interesting event." The white said. "Let's report in."

**Chapter 34 Ended**

* * *

><p>Review of Ratchet from Prime - Medic<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Autobots Review<strong>

Knock-Out - Former Decepticon turn Autobot, Physicist, Doctor - Prime

Smokescreen - Soldier - Prime

Bulkhead - Wrecker - Prime

Ultra Magnus - Commander/Lieutenant - Prime

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticon Review<strong>

Barricade - Hunter - Scatter Glass or Prime

Frenzy - Infiltrator - WFC

* * *

><p><strong>OC Character from the Fanon;<strong>

Tenmaku Uchiha

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34 Completed <strong>

**Date:** 8/10/2014/10:00pm - 12/15/2014/9:37pm

**Update: **12/15/2014/9:49pm

**Now the Akatsuki was on a Move, since with Naruto save Hitom to prevent them to obtain the Biju, as Naruto meet up with the Autobots. Well, looks like the Aftermath of the Namikaze is fallen... So please Review and forgive me.**


	36. Chapter 35: Wedding Day

Chapter 35: Wedding Day

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story / Space/Time Dimensional

_The Moon ring, The Snowy Wedding, and The stars of the new beginning_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Inspired of 'Black Fox' storyline that I borrow the lines? Combine with lines that from Chaosmagemon. I maybe not know Konoha has a church or not? Since It's kinda complicated.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Starts)<strong>

Soon, after announced all their friends and everyone in Konoha the exciting news from the last Chunin exams they were all ecstatic and let's just say some tears were shed, most of which were from Kiba who denied shedding said tears. After the invites were sent out to all the ally nations and even some of the smaller nations the rest of the wedding preparations were underway. Before the rumors spread like wildfire from each villagers from Konoha and the rest is in the Shinobi village. After The Namikaze's Punishment? They are all now under house arrest by ANBU or Shinigami in 24/7. Since they never made a single move until then.

**==At Local Bar==**

It had been a few months since the Oto/Suna, and so much had changed. Only a few days after the invasion, many Ninja population went to the missions and few of them take a break.

"Three and a half days…84 hours…5040 minutes…until it happens." Naruto thought as he looked at the clock.

"Naruto." Kakashi called as Naruto snapped out of it. He looked around to his all his male friends and his colleague plus his uncle and father in-law sitting around a large table looking at him.

"Sorry." Naruto said as he handed out the can of beer before taking his seat at the table. **(AN: They maybe young…but they can drink for once.)**

"Calm down Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Talk to me when it is your turn." Naruto said as he drank his can.

"That is what you get for planning yours first." Kiba said.

"Ah, how the younger generation is growing up." Kizashi said.

"We all can't be single our entire lives." Choji said.

"I agreed with him…since it was Naruto's wedding. And besides…we will be spend time for our conversation." Sasuke stated.

"I agreed, since _'they'_ are now _'shunned' _for their actions since they are under house arrested in 5 years here in this village." Naruto said as Sasuke nodded.

"Let's face it, since they will re-instated after that…anyway, we single guys are in the minority." Kakashi said.

"Most of them are married or will be married within the year later."

"Can we get back to the game?" Neji asked as Naruto picked his cards back up.

"I'll call." Naruto said as he tossed some chips into the pile.

"Same here." Kizashi added as he do the same.

"I still do not understand this game." Tōshirō said as he looked at his cards. "What is it called again?"

"Poker." Asuma said as he went to light a cigarette only to get glared by Naruto.

"Not in the house." Naruto stated. "If you want to smoke, take it outside."

"But I have a good hand." Asuma said.

"Not as good as mine." Neji said.

"How would you know unless you used your Byakugan?" Asuma asked.

"I know, there is no way you can beat a Royal Flush." Neji said as he looked at his cards.

"Bullshit, you have maybe a pair nothing more." Kiba said.

"Why don't you guys shut up and play?" Naruto asked with a grin, he had the most chips.

"Just because it's your party doesn't mean we will let you win." Ichigo said before he tossed some chips.

Across town at one of the local bars the woman celebrated with load dance music and a lot of margarita. Sakura and her friends where on the dance floor as Lt of Squad 1 Tsukiko Uzumaki, 3rd Seated of Squad 2 Mariko Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha and Mebuki Haruno sat in a booth with their own drinks. They were there to make sure none of them got to drunk and did something stupid.

"It is nice to see them enjoying themselves." Tsukiko said as she downed another bottle of sake.

"Our little girls are growing up." Mariko said as she looked at her daughter Hinata dance with Sakura, Sayuri and Ino. "Hinata hopefully wants wedding to Sasuke-chan."

"I agreed. I hope Sasuke-chan will be next after Naruto's wedding." Mikoto said.

"It is just a sign of your age." Tsukiko said as the other woman looked at her. "I am the oldest person here and life goes in stages as a Shinigami along with Mariko. Your kids are entering a new phase of their lives just like you are too."

"Ya, they are going to have fun being Mrs. Sakura Kurosaki." Mebuki stated.

"And Mrs. Hinata Uchiha." Mariko added.

"Talk to me when you two become grandparents." Tsukiko said as Mebuki's, Mikoto's and Mariko's eyes widened at the idea of become grandparents.

Across town Naruto had won yet another hand of poker.

"So Naruto. I am guessing you didn't invite _'them'_ to the wedding?" Kiba asked.

"Why would I?" Naruto asked frown. "It is suppose to be the happiest day of my life, why would I want _'them'_ there? If you're gonna say that I should say sorry and forgive them what they did in the past then you can forget it." He stated and Kakashi let out a sigh.

"They are still your parents Naruto. You need to let go of your hate for them it's not good for you." Kakashi said to him. "You know how your pain and suffered got worst."

"Then tell me Kakashi? If you're parents neglected you for 7 years and suddenly you showed them an advance chakra control exercise only to get bitch slap by your mother. I gave Itachi-niisan the same answer? So how you feel?" Naruto said in a monotone and Kakashi stayed quiet for a while before answering him. As he glance at his friends. "Guys…?"

"I would acted the same but…I would I have eventually forgive them since I'm a forgiving person since after we are humans Naruto. We intend to make mistakes." Kakashi said to him and Naruto was surprise at Kakashi answer.

"But they-"

"Please Naruto, just as Kakashi said; just try to forgive them for me and your family." Ichigo said before sighed. "Itachi told me everything about you. Just...bared with it."

"I'll try…but don't expect for me to completely forgive them along with this village. Until the time come." Naruto stated which made Ichigo and Kakashi smiled.

"Now. When it comes to the wedding when have I ever cared about tradition?" Naruto asked.

"Never." Sasuke laughed as the others joined in. "Speaking of _'them'_ where is Uryū-sensei, Chad and others anyway, I haven't seen them for a while after the invasion?"

"He, Chad and Orihime were exploring the village for a while, and the guys were having time in patrol right about now." Ichigo said.

"Don't they normally send unseated officers in each division from Soul Society?" Kakashi asked.

"Head Captain sent squad 5, 6, 11 and 13 were helping rebuild the village and while Captain Unohana were in the Hospital with Squad 4 along with Squad 9." Tōshirō stated. "And Captain Soifon sending her squad for patrol outside the walls while Squad 7 were fixing the wall as well."

"Less talking more betting." Kizashi ordered as he downed another can of sake.

"I agreed, oyaji." Naruto agreed, as he took out a Large Size Silk Cloth Sword Carrying Bag Case gave it to Sasuke. "Heve you go, Sasuke. I got that sword what you want."

"Thanks, senpai." Sasuke replied.

**==At the Konoha Hospital==**

Lieutenant of Squad 9 Shūhei Hisagi were send by their Captain and assist Squad 4 for move the wounded from the invasion. Since many staff were curious of having a squad who specialized medical. Many people were confuse of they wearing hakamas like? They will get use to it, so they knew they wore the same thing as Naruto nor Sakura.

As Shūhei went to the Receptionist with her attention with a giggle for sight of the handsome man wore sleeveless Shihakusho with scars and '69' and blue line tattoo on his left cheek and black spiky hair. With a Lt badge on his left arm.

With the receptionist spoke. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I was looking for Shizune?" Shūhei asked with the receptionist frowned of how he had fond with Shizune.

"Ah, you must be one of the Shinigami?" Receptionist exclaimed.

"Yup," Shūhei replied.

"Shizune-san is still treated her patients." Receptionist informed. "Maybe she's at the-"

Shūhei cut her off. "Don't worry, I know where she is." With the receptionist nodded and with Shūhei left.

**==Later==**

With Shūhei arrived the office of Shizune and saw her treated a little girl.

After Shizune finish treating the girl's wounds and Shūhei called. "Um, hey Shizune."

With Shizune turn her attention to Shūhei at the doorway. With she greet. "Ah, Hisagi-san, how are you."

"Fine, but you can call me Shūhei."

"So, what can I help you?" Shizune asked.

With respond. Shūhei was approaches Shizune, and the Squad 4 or 9 or med-staff members in Konoha made sure he had his space with her, "Say uh, Shizune, when you finished your patients, would you be interested in going out with me sometime?" Shūhei asked a tad nervous.

Shizune raised an eyebrow. "Your treat?"

"You know it." Shuhei replied.

Shizune smiled, "Name the date, Shūhei-kun."

Shuhei blushed and smiled, "Yes!" he cheered. The Shinigami or staff members that they passing by were chuckled hearing him knowing that things will once again change for them one by one. **(AN: The first ShuheixShizune Pair.)**

**==With Naruto - At the Forge Room - Shinigami Shop==**

As Naruto is standing in the forge room with his "Forge of Hagoromo" from the temple. Now he was standing front of the heavy metal table. with a iron metal material on the top of the table. Naruto holding the forge on his shoulder, now he closed his eyes, and activates his Rinnegan. Suddenly a massive hammer tool began to surge with power, almost as it it were awakened by a long-lost switch. Naruto place his other hand on the handle of the hammer and raise it over his head.

"Guess, better get starting...building new weapons if using 'forge' for making a few only? It will be disaster for the wrong hands if they know about the forge." Naruto explained himself.

'I agreed, Naruto.' Zangetsu suggested. 'Since you better constructed a safe vault will provide it to keep the relics safe.'

"I know, Jiji...since I'll forging a perfect weapon for few of my friends will handle such a weapon." Naruto said.

/_'I agreed, but better need some sleep for your wedding til tonight, king.'_/ Hakuto stated. /_'You have a big day for tomorrow.'_/

With smile on Naruto's face with joy. "I know, Hakuto, I know." As he turn his attention at the metal.

"I better get started..." Naruto declared as he prepared to create his new weapon.

**==Few Hours later - Noon==**

Naruto was hard at work using his Forge to build his first creation by slamming the material to cause a shockwave, the material itself was engulfed with discharged which it took a shape.

Within Naruto's mindscape; two of his tenants; Zangetsu and Hakuto were standing by watching as their master or relative toiled away.

/_"The "Forge of Hagoromo" possesses the power to create anything from any raw material."_/ Hakuto explained as he and Zangetsu watching, with the sword nod for agreed.

"Yes, since Hagoromo build the first forge to use it to build his own weapons and the Treasure tools with the forge." Zangetsu added.

/_"That explains why the Treasure tools can created by own with that hammer."_/ Hakuto said.

"By using the soul summons' essence." Zangetsu added.

As Naruto keep slamming the metal again each hammering.

**==With Hitomi==**

Hitomi was standing the front shop of Naruto's Shinigami shop, passing the stares, since she brought her new swords on her hands. She could not believe of how he gave them to her, and even dinner. As she wasn't hesitated to enter his shop since she was denied to hired her to be on this shop. Now Hitomi went to the glass door, opens before the bell rings letting the workers attention, which she saw Meizo on the counter, which he greeted.

"What did you need?" Meizo asked as she had recognized the red-haired girl before. "You!"

"What is it, Meizo?" As his brother Gouzo went to the counter and saw the former Namikaze appeared. "What are you doing here, girl!" He demanded.

Hitomi was afraid of how a sudden outburst from the Demon Brothers. As she replied. "I was want to see, Naruto-san." Since she can't use 'nii-san' suffix.

Both the Demon brothers frown of how this girl cared Naruto, since they're told about them when the trail is announced. As Gouzo stated. "Sorry...boss is busy. Since if you want to wait, feel free to buy some merchandise." Which made Hitomi shocked of how one of the demon brothers insisting.

"Wh...Why?" Hitomi wondered.

"Boss has his reasons." Meizu explained. "Since you're a customer, so go ahead."

With Hitomi was disbelief, since she never thought of Naruto had a change of heart after all. Now Hitomi is now starting to look around the shop with hour on a clock. Before grabbing a basket.

**==With Naruto - Forge Room==**

As Naruto finished his designs while wiping the sweat on his forehead, right before taking some chug some water to cool the heat by channeling his hyouton chakra to cool his water. As naruto glancing at his two new weapons;

One is a war hammer. The size of the hammer is Length: ~101 in and Height: ~27 in, with a blade bayonet behind the hammer; black colored with blue glowing on parts of it.** (AN: Think Halo's Gravity Hammer.)**

And also a Daitou katana; now its black blade. turns out it was Naruto's one of Shusui katana'? Now the name of the Katana is 'Shin Shusui' (True Clear Autumn Water); The blade is purplish black with a distinct crimson red hamon and its tsuba hand-guard has flower-like edges. Its crimson red hamon (hardening line) is Kanemoto style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. It has an accessories kanji '真' (True) on the hilt, being wrapped with black silk. Kashira, tsuba and kojiri end cap are golden, and the sheath is black, decorated with dark red circles split in even thirds.

With Naruto sighed in satisfied of he made two weapons for two of his friends. Naruto took out his leather gloves and went to his shop. Sooner or later he'll gave one each to his 'friends' if he needs to.

"There..." As he glance at the hammer. "The **Kyojū Hanmā** (Behemoth Hammer) and the **Shin Shusui** (True Clear Autumn Water)...these weapons were magnificent art."

Once Naruto is arrived back, which made his eyes narrow seeing Hitomi came to his shop? Since 8 years for rejection by Naruto to employs his shop. As he saw Hitomi with a basket of shurikens and kunais, also...she brought a wooden sheath tanto; since it depends of what type of sheath for the tanto.

As Naruto approaches to Hitomi and said. "Need something?" Which made Hitomi startled with a 'eep!' and then back before she saw Naruto appeared in his workshop.

"I guess want to talk to you after my shopping." Hitomi stated.

Which made Naruto look away a bit, with a sigh and replied. "Sure, and I'll be at the counter." As turn walk away towards the counter before Meizo take turn to his boss. Now as he was waiting for Hitomi in do her shopping.

**==Few Minutes Later==**

As Hitomi place the basket fill with normal shurikens, 20 of them and 10 kunais, along with whetstone sharpeners, 5 ninja wires, 5 Explosive Tags and 20 Explosive Tags, then a Anti-rape seal as well, then also...a Mythril Tanto on the wooden sheath. Since Naruto found some Mythrils after all.

Before Naruto took the tanto then unsheathed, see if that's mythril with he check the blade...he's right! The blade of the tanto is light blue...mythril.** (AN: Like I said! I inspired weapons from MH series and any games in stuff.)**

"You were buying a Mythril Tanto..." Naruto stated as he checked of how cost. "Just gave me a reason why you are so interesting those?" With a business man mode.

"Well...I just want to use it something other then swords if I will use it as a last resort for if I'm unarmed for sure." Hitomi explained. "I will hid it in my long sleeve for sure."

Naruto couldn't argue with sigh of that comment. "Very well...if you insist." He replied with he finish check the last one, place it in the bag and gave her a cost. now Hitomi gave a cash then she spoke.

"I want to thank you for saving me...and gave me some weapons and training regime scroll too." Hitomi appreciated.

Naruto sighed again turn his face away. "Yeah, yeah, just take the bag and go." Which made Hitomi bow for thanks and take the bag and walk out in the entrance, but without letting her to hear his words.

With Naruto's final words on his mouth quietly. '...You're welcome...and anytime...'

**==Outside of the Shinigami Shop==**

Hitomi was standing behind the entrance...with a bag on her hands filled with weapons. Now Hitomi gained her reputation, as the villagers passing by saw the former daughter was buying Naruto's weapons and tools.

"My...It has seems he has finally got your small redemption grown a little." A voice called in which made Hitomi startled and turn her head and saw Kisuke with lollipop on his mouth, causing her a sweatdrop behind her head which the goofy shop owner.

"Kisuke-san...what are you doing here?" Hitomi asked with a amusing expression, which he pull his lollipop out with a goofy grin.

"Oh! Just went to Naruto to have some meeting." Kisuke stated.

"I see..." Hitomi replied as she about to leave.

"Your going already?" Kisuke asked, which made Hitomi nod.

"Yes, since I made my own path to take." Hitomi declared. "And the maintain...I create my own choice." Now she prepared to walk away if she need to buy something._ 'It's not fair...Nii-san...'_

"I see...good luck or that!" Kisuke exclaimed as he walk Hitomi walking to her own path.

"Well...guess I better to get some to do." Kisuke stated, as he went to the shop, as he entered and which made Naruto turn his attention and surprised to see Kisuke around.

"Kisuke-san! What a surprised." Naruto surprised.

"I only came here for discussion, before I was that young girl outside." Kisuke replied, which made Naruto sighed a bit.

"I see." Naruto replied as Kisuke take another lick on his lollipop.

"Did you encountered Grimmjow?" Which made Naruto nod for yes, getting a frown of Kisuke.

"It has seems he joined Akatsuki...and also they're on a move..." Naruto declared. So they begun to made a discussion.

**==With Minato - After the Trail==**

Darkness filled the room. It's dark tendrils slowly encompassing the house. Little streams of light pierced the darkness from the between the curtains at the windows but the darkness prevailed. Bottles littered the dining table as a strong scent of alcohol drifted around the room, some bottles were half empty some completely empty.

Minato is laid on the couch with reek of alcohol by sake in a messed uniform. His hair was dirty on his face with sweat. Since he had made a mistakes since Naruto announcement to be the Godaime Hokage. Now many villagers' respect is fading. With their currency is completely bankrupt that belongs to Kushina. All of Jiraiya's and Tsunade's bank account is cut down. Since they had half of the account...buying sake...and doing 'boring' missions.

Kushina on the other hand...she was forced to wear a hat and a mask to conceal her face and the mark. With Tsunade was accompany her. Since she decide to having a community service. Taking a job a month to earn some currency. Now they lost two of their children of their lives. With her womb is sealed and sterile...so there will be unable to gave birth a new heir. Without their children...they will be died in the old age soon until Tsunade or Jiraiya will passed away soon. Since if each of them will live in the Soul Society to made their new life. If they'll joined the Shinigami ranks.

Minato began to whimper. Somewhere deep in his thoughts he knew he was a mess along with Kushina. Their life had gone to waste. He lost his Hokage position. Failed to taking responsibility and soon their home will be due soon. Now...only they ignored Naruto for his lonely life without love, care and bonding. They made a terrible mistake to raised Naruto by leaving him to starved and cold to death. Now thanks to them...many villagers turn their backs on them and their former friends like Kizashi and Mebuki...they break their agreement to create a arrange marriage. Now Naruto is prepared to wedding with Sakura for few days. Since they're uninvited.

As for Jiraiya...he still can't leave the village, since his spy network will deliver the report, with his novels will cover it up. Since many fans were waiting for the next novel. Since Naruto's Negachu is extremely rare novel he made. Since the toads and slugs were unable to summoned due of the seal's implanted to prevents summoners or the any summon to reverse summon. Now things completely miserably.

Without their heir...without their clan status...and lastly...with their support is now decreasing...but everything will never be the same...again...

"Naruto...Damn it to hell!" Minato muttered.

**==With Kushina==**

Kushina was wondering in the streets of Konoha...ignoring the whispers and gossips about her hair is now shaved. Covering the mark on her forehead is completely unexpected. Since she felt completely miserable at the time...since everything is gone worst. As she went to the local bar and saw Naruto playing poker with Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kizashi, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Toushirou and Ichigo...his uncle, which made Kushina gritted her teeth with rage of how he is one of the people took her baby away from her own hands. Now she will pay for everything.

Also there's her now-grandmother Tsukiko, and her former friends Mariko, Mikoto and Mebuki with their daughters and Ino. Since they been enjoy themselves...she could not invited to their celebrate the wedding. Now its completely unfair for everything is worst. With no friends and family...since when each of her friends saw her? they just avoided her every time. Since they never gotten their friendship back.

"Its not fair..." She muttered.

**==With Jiraiya==**

Jiraiay staring at the sealing in the bed with a pile of reports and information around the bedroom along with Bingo Book, since Naruto had his bounty grown and even more funds to all the elemental nations to had his head. Now things is completely worst of his life...with the Prophecy is announced that Naruto and Sakura is the both childs of Prophecy. Since they thought is one! ONE only, it was completely impossible for all their life gone worst. Now Naruto will made this shinobi world peace...now with the Swords of the Moon and Snow; Naruto and Sakura possessed...the enemies from outside will be obliterated.

Since Naruto create weapons here in Konoha. With all they could developed their arsenals...no matter how rare those weapons are...the most of all...without their summon...since the toad elders will only summon during the battle. But...without a new summoner to take over...none will never return the way it was.

"This is not supposed to be happening! Hitomi shouldn't been the Child of Prophecy!"

**==With Tsuande==**

Tsunade was remain in the village to work in the hospital when Shizune turn her back against her...when she was busy with the hospital...and her new companion which it was a Shinigami. Since she wasn't drink any sake of hers when her accounts were cut off. Now they're are now under house arrest for all their lives completely messed. Since truth to be told...both Jiraiya and Tsunade didn't take the mantle as the Godaime...since Naruto will take the job when he was older.

Like she said herself...being Hokage is fool's job...she was completely shame for Tsunade made their mistake when Tsukiko berated her for her actions as part Uzumaki...she considered herself as now Disgrace Uzumaki like Kushina...now she punch her in the face when she was completely disappointed.

"Now...this is hell...now its not FAIR!"

**==Moment Later==**

The days passed faster than either Naruto or Sakura thought possible and soon it was the night before the wedding. As for tradition Sakura decided moved back into her parent's house the night before the wedding. This was because traditionally the bride wasn't suppose to see the groom on the wedding day until the wedding ceremony. After a quick supper with her parents, Sakura went to bed to get as much rest as she could, she knew tomorrow will be a very busy day. Since Sakura's fiancee was busy at his shop and making new weapons.

**==Later that night==**

Mebuki Haruno awoke up from a deep sleep letting her husband continue to sleep. She didn't understand why she decided to get out of bed instead of going back to sleep with Kizashi. However she soon found herself outside her daughter's bedroom door. She slowly opened the door just like all the times she had checked on her when she was a kid. She stood in the doorway just looking around the room. She could remember her and her husband painting the pink when her water broke. She remembered watching Sakura and Ino playing with dolls when they were both little girls. Dolls where replaced by medical text books and ninja tools that she brought from Naruto's shop that she work there. However the room was now mostly empty, a bed with a night stand was all that was really left. Well apart from the wedding dress that was hanging in the closet waiting for tomorrow.

_'My little girl is all grown up.'_ Mebuki thought as she began to wonder how Sakura could have fallen asleep so fast. Sakura had a problem when it came to big days, the night before she wouldn't fall asleep till late at night. She remembered the night before Sakura told them that she began training with Alternate version of her daughter that her parents were different along with names; she was up all night worrying about what was going to happen tomorrow. However now she was sound asleep. Slowly Mebuki walked up to her sleeping daughter, instantly she understood how Sakura could be sound asleep.

Sakura lied on her back with one hand be her side with the other one on her chest, she was dressed in a shirt way to big for her, it was one of Naruto's black shirts with a small Skull with Blue flame on the right chest.

_'That explains why she can sleep so soundly, she is surrounded by Naruto's scent.'_ Mebuki thought. "Looks like tomorrow, Kizashi and I will let our cherry blossom go free to scatter through the winds."

Slowly she kissed her daughter's forehead like she did when Sakura was a kid.

"Your father and I love you Sakura." Mebuki said as she slowly left the room and headed back to her own bed with Kizashi. On the way she stopped to look at the photo of her around Sakura's age. Beside her stood her husband Kizashi, his best friend Minato Namikaze and Kushina along with Mikoto and Kyota.

"I wish you two would be there tomorrow to see our children get married. Since we been a harsh on you two for breaking our friendship." Mebuki said as she looked at the photo of her former friends. For years after they broke up she couldn't bring herself to look at photo of the four of them together. "However...you'll will be there in shadows."

**==Next Day==**

**(Clannad OST 1 - The Days Leisure - Starts)**

The sun slowly came up over the Konohagakure no Sato, on a warm clear blue summer day. There were just a few white clouds in the sky; it was the perfect day for a wedding. Before the wedding could happen everything had to get ready. The girls had to get their hair ready and the guys were busy getting their things ready. Wedding preparations were underway. Teuchi, Ayame, Yuzu and Tessai handled the catering (When Chouji saw her cooking? She was amazing; hope he'll tell Naruto about her), Hiruzen Sarutobi send a letter to the fire capital to offered send the reverend, Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru and Haku, and Kiba volunteered to be the best men, and Sayuri, Hinata, and Ino offered to be the bridesmaids.

But the location of the wedding is a Japanese outdoor garden.

Soon it was the big day and Naruto was in his room slipping into his kimono. "Oh man I can't believe I'm finally getting married. Zangetsu-jiji, do you have any idea how excited I am about this?"

'I can imagine.' Zangetsu replied knowing how obvious his master is making it.

_'I'm serious,'_ Naruto replied,_ 'I can only imagine this is how my dad felt on his wedding day.'_

'Well just relax and don't panic about it.'

_'Arigato, Zangetsu. You always know what to say.'_

'Just doing my job.'

"Well, this is it." Naruto said as he wearing a black kimono and white haori for the wedding instead wearing his Shihakusho.

"Yeah, it has been, you have a beautiful girl you love." Ichigo said as he sat in his shinigami kimono. Since he had Soi-fēng and Danzo had decided that having Squad 2 members and Ne ANBU walking around or patrolling the Konoha may prevent from uninvited guest like Hitomi and her family since by the orders from the Fire Daimyo that he forbid them, also with Masaki and also include the Sannins as well to be there, after the Oto-Suna Invasion? It turns out Orochimaru failed to destroyed Konoha. So Naruto doesn't not wanted to have a wedding crasher like Naruto's birthday like the last time, inviting Squad Captains from the Gotei 13, Lieutenants and All Seat or Unseated Officers to come to the wedding had arrived from the Soul Society and include visored-shinigamis. "Be sure to make Sakura happy, runt."

"Yeah," Naruto said as he sat down. He along with several of the men and shinigami members had set up in one of the side houses near the Garden across the garden was where Sakura and the woman where getting ready.

"Ten minutes, until it begins." Shikamaru said as he popped his head into the room.

"Alright!" Naruto replied as he stood back up. He walked out of the dressing room and into the main room. Standing there where his male friends talking and eating from meat and cheese platters.

"Naruto are you sure you don't want something to eat?" Choji asked as he ate another piece of cheese. As the music started marking the five minute mark to the start of the ceremony. "Hey Naruto!"

"Yeah?" Naruto responded.

"Who's that light-brown girl that she cooks along with Ayame and Tessai-san?" Chouji asked him about Yuzu.

"Oh! You mean Yuzu." Naruto answer getting nod from Chouji. "She is my aunt, well, adopted? So she's single it's okay for that." Which made Chouji nod from understand? Since he and his friends were told about they don't related by blood, so its fine.

"I hope I can talk to her." Chouji stated.

"Don't worry, you can tell Ichigo-ojisan or Isshin-Ōojisan? Since Isshin-Ouojisan is hyperactive like Gai-niisan and Ichigo-ojisan is overprotective...so tell them."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, eh'll understands."

"Well it is time for us to find our seat." Ichigo said as he none wedding party members left the room. That left Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Haku and Kiba alone in the room.

"So Naruto you ready for this?" Sasuke asked his best man.

"As much as I can be, I just hope don't screw this up." Naruto said as another song started.

"It's time!" Choji said as Naruto took a deep breath before walking out into the garden. Instantly the eyes of the 50 people and the rest of the Shinigami (Reaper) members who had come to the wedding where on him. The garden was set up with rows of seats with a white carpet on the main walkway.

The Sandaime Hokage moment was in clear view behind Naruto providing a backdrop. Naruto's eyes looked out over his friends. He could see Iruka sitting beside Neji and Tenten along with Hizashi. Gaara, his girlfriend and his siblings sat on near the front. If it wasn't for the fact that Gaara didn't know if he would make it or not prevented him from becoming one of the man of honor.

Along with Kisuke, Yoruichi, Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, Toshirō, Momo, and Rangiku, Sajin while wearing his mask helm and Tetsuzaemon, Retsu, Isane and her Lil' sister Kiyone, Izuru, Shūhei, Shunsui, Jūshirō, Nanao, Sentarō, Soifon, Kenpachi and Yachiru, Mayuri and Nemu, Marechiyo, Ikkaku, Yumichika and lastly The Head Captain Yamamoto and Tsukiko Uzumaki. Includes the Visored-Shinigami group like Shinjin were invited. And along with the few Arrancars like Starrk and Lilynette. Beside Naruto stood Sasuke, followed by Shikamaru, Kiba, Haku and Choji all in a line waiting.

On the other side of him was one of the fire temple priest dressed in his white and black robes. The rest the invited guest were Asuma and Kurenai, Gai, and his student Lee with Yakumo since during the Chunin Exams, then Hayate and Yugao, then lastly is Kakashi and his dead teammate Rin as well. And also the Shinobi council like Fugaku, Tsume, Hiashi, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chōza and Clan head's wives include Mikoto. As for the other guest? They invited Yugito, Bee, Samui, Omoi and Karui. And even the Yondaime Raikage 'A' and his bodyguards are Darui and 'C' as well. Also there's Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Keigo and a crying Mizuiro.

Since Hiruzen reinstated his position as the Sandaime, due of Minato's treason from playing favoritism, shunned and ignorance since he was ordered to step-down his title by the Fire Daimyo, of due of Hitomi lost the match against Naruto but nothing gets worst? Hitomi left the Namikaze estate leaving her own sword that broken on her room that was gift that belong to her mother. Right before they announced the truth about the prophecy. With everyone in the village were stunned about the truth? They started to begun to ignored them for the truth they announced.

Naruto Sr and Sakura-yuki standing at the high trees, both dressed in their hooded robes to conceal their presences without wearing their mask. With Kushina in his mind? As Senior Naruto's mother Kushina and the Male Kyūbi Kurama, as 2ndry Zanpakuto and his biju was watching of how happy about their wedding. However the thing that made him want to cry was the large headshot photo's of his parents each with their own chair in the front row, they remember of how they were happy when they were married. And also Mebuki was so happy of her little girl is grown into a women to be married the man she loves with pure tears of joy.

**(Clannad OST 1 - The Days Leisure - Ended)**

**(Zero no Tsukaima S2 OST - "I SAY YES" (Wedding Version) - Start) (AN: I decide to have one of my favorite music in this anime instead the real wedding music.)**

Music from the string band started again as Naruto looked down the walkway. The first person to come down the walkway was Naruto and Sakura's adopted daughter Noriko with a bunch of flowers. They had decided to go with their precious little girl because they adopted her during the Nami (Wave) Mission and had a big family to find a flower girl. Next came a Konohamaru; Sandaime's grandson and Asuma's nephew carrying the wedding rings, as a Ring Bearer.

Finally Ino appeared dressed in a light lavender dress with two thin that hugged her top and was lose from the hips down. She held pink flowers in her hands. Slowly she walked toward them, about half way to them Choji walked toward Ino and offered her his hand. Ino took it before walking, she the rest of the way.

Next came Hinata dressed in the same dress as Ino, Sasuke walked up and lead Hinata to her spot. Next came the maid of honor and another best man is Sayuri and Haku. That left one person left. Naruto's eyes where glues toward the doors where Sakura would appear. Soon everyone's eyes were on the doors as the traditional bridal music started. The doors opened as Naruto's eyes widened. Standing there beside her father Kizashi was the most beautiful thing Naruto had ever seen. Naruto had no words to describe how beautiful Sakura looked.

The strapless white dress starched across her breast with crystal across the top. The dress hugged her perfectly in every way possible. The dress hugged her down to her hips before spreading out into a loser fitting dress. Around her waist was a diamond belt that held up a short train. She had on white silk fingerless gloves on each of her hands. A short thin veil covered her face as they started walking down. In her hands she held pink flowers.

Naruto walked toward Sakura meeting her and Kizashi halfway down.

_'You look… I can't even find words?'_ Naruto thought so that Sakura could hear him though the mind communication.

_'Thanks Naruto-kun.'_ Sakura thought as Kizashi handed her off to Naruto to walk her the rest of the way.

"Take care of my little blossom, Naruto." Kizashi said to his now son-in-law.

"Will do, oyaji." Naruto nodded.

People where talking photo's like mad people as Naruto and Sakura walked the rest of the way. They stood in front of each other as the Priest started the ceremony. Neither Sakura nor Naruto remembered much of what of what the priest was saying, they were too focused on each other on their place on the altar with Naruto, as Kizashi took a seat with all the other guests.

**(Zero no Tsukaima S2 OST - "I SAY YES" (Wedding Version) - Ended)**

"Good morning." Priest greeted everyone.

"Good morning." They replied.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Naruto Kurosaki and Sakura Haruno. If there is anybody here who feels these four shall not be wed speak now or forever hold their peace," There was a moment of pause with Naruto hoping no one was going to spoil their wedding day. Hearing no one speak up put him and Sakura at ease as Fire Priest continued, "We will begin this morning..."

**==With Kushina==**

**(Gundam SEED Destiny Song - Fields of Hope - Start)**

Kushina was deeply depressed of why she did not invited Naruto's wedding? Before Naruto made announcement for marriage, after Hitomi was lost due of her jealousy. After Hitomi leaving the estate with a sad depressed face. With Kushina staying in the estate before she got home. Since she lost her dignity and her hair as well? Since her Grandmother Tsukiko was appeared in a acquaintance as a Shinigami. Since she was disappointed for being an Uzumaki. Since she shaved her hair and place a mark for broken the Pride of the Uzumaki Clan? As Tsukiko's foolish Great Grandson-in-law for not trained their Great-great Grandson, since she doesn't accomplished Hitomi as a true Uzumaki since she disowned Kushina for everything.

«konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de anata wa hitori de nemutteru»

Since Hitomi left and move out in home to live by herself, since she is still a Konoha kunoichi. As she will living in a apartment that Naruto use to live there? But it was cheap one though, as the landlord doesn't bother her for sure.

inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta»

Kushina's own students had disowned her for abandoning/neglected her own flesh and blood child when he was 7. Anko, Kurenai, Hana and Yugao had turned their backs on her with just cause as even Kushina would have done the same if the shoe was on the other foot.

«anata no yume wo miteta kodomo no you ni waratteta»

Same goes with Karin and Tayuya? Since they are the both Uzumaki survivors, Karin was earned a head of the Uzumaki until she'll be the full-fledged due of her grandmother's given. Same goes her former best-friends.

Kushina was laying in the bed. And with her hair is gone into bald head since her dignity is gone. It was her husband's favorite hair color. With the '恥' (Shame) Seal on her forehead by the time her brand had healed from yesterday; unlike the Hyuga's Birdcage Seal? It prevents an Uzumaki member to grew their hair back. Once the seal is actives? It prevent unable to used her Chakra Chains that restraints a bijuu. Without her ability, that means she is no longer an Uzumaki. That was her own punishment. Due before they tell the truth the announced the Konoha.

«natsukashiku mada tooku sore wa mirai no yakusoku»

"Now *sob* First Naruto, *sob* and now Hitomi too," Kushina felt distressed since she lost all her children. Since the words occurred from her dead grandmother said to her.

«itsuka midori no asa ni itsuka tadoritsukeru to»

'You are despicable brat! You are no right to be an Uzumaki!? You abandon your own kin and betrayed your own families and expectedly the legacy! DON'T you dare to protested me for all you have done to treat my Great-great grandson as a stranger or a TRASH? And this day forth! I declared you Kushina Uzumaki stripped your name as a Uzumaki and also your sicked daughter! You are punished by removing your dignity and your hair will be remove! And with your brand Haji (恥) (Haji: Shame) for all eternity to prevent it grew your hair back! And I will have your womb frozen in sterile? That will you never make another children again! You are no right to called be my granddaughter for mine of why Mina-chan give birth to you? Since Mito-chan entrusted you to be the 2nd Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune since her husband Hashirama-kun sealed the beast into her after Madara-teme's defeat. And now you went Konoha for refugee to be find love and made a family with children in TWO?! Not ONE! And this time...you disrespected to the Uzumaki... And now... You. Are. A. Not. My. Granddaughter ANYMORE!' - Tsukiko words after shaved her hair and before frozen sealed her womb.

«fuyugareta kono sora wo shinjiteiru kara»

"Is this... What Baa-chan meant..." Kushina muttered with tears flowing in her eyes. As she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

«Fields of hope...»

**==With Hitomi==**

«Fields of hope...»

Hitomi was sitting in the bed that Naruto used to sleep, crying softly as she hugged her knees. Before she arrived her new place to stay. She will be living in the same apartment that Naruto used to lived. Since she went to his shop for some items to buy when she wants to thank Naruto for saving her life.

«Fields of hope...»

She rested her forehead on her knees as she bit her lip, trying to stop the uncontrollable tears flowing from her eyes.

«marete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru»

_'It's not fair, Nii-san...it's not fair. I tried so hard to be a better kunoichi... And to be your sister or girlfriend.'_

Since that today was Naruto and Sakura's wedding day. It was after the Suna-Oto Invasion. Since Naruto was proclaimed declared as a 'Sannin' like their godparents since he was donned the title as Sannin from Orochimaru? Due of his betrayal. The Fire Daimyo, with rest of the Daimyos and all the Shinobi in Konoha witnessed that he summoned the same Dragons and Tigers along with Sakura, that she had a Phoenix summon and his uncle's friends. With White Tigers, they spread through to Konoha to tended the wounded and healed many lives. Since it was rarest that Naruto has two summons also Sakura had the rarest. And even the strange group of people with swords then turn into different forms and except her dead grandmother. Since she refuse to learned everything from her godparents? She refused to be under apprenticeship to Jiraiya nor Tsunade by remove her contract of two summons. And soon Naruto will be joining the 12 Fire Guardians and trained to become strong.

«inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku»

Since with her humiliating defeat? She left her prized sword, the Uzunohana at her old home. Since it break in two. Since Naruto defeated her with his full power? Since she saw of how his power is far more greater then the biju for what powerful they are. Since she refuse to trained and harnessed Kurumi's chakra anymore? But she witnessed of how much power of their strength like Ulquiorra, Sasuke, Kurotsuchi and Sakura. But it turns out their strength is far beyond an A and S-Rank like Naruto. Since the Akatsuki came and took her when they want the Bijuu, since Naruto to rescue and gave two swords as well.

«itsuka midori no asa e subete no yoru wo koete»

As for the rest of the Jinchuuriki comrades like Yugito, Gaara, Killer Bee, and since Gaara made friends with Naruto and Yugito. Since she knew Naruto is the 2nd Rikudō Sennin. But since she never have those eyes. Since her parents betrayed him, that's why this family is begun to fall apart. And the rest of the Jinchūriki brethren were turn their backs on her.

«sore wa tada hitori zutsu mitsukete yuku basho dakara»

It's because of her? Many villagers lost all respect to The Namikaze. Since the truth of the Prophecy of the Toads made them a terrible mistake. There is nothing can do to get everything back to gain redemption. Days passed... She disowned her own parents for neglected shunned her only brother in her life, and also her godparents? They lost all rights to be her parents and godparents. But since she refuse to be like Tsunade to learned to improved Chakra-enhance strength? Since Sakura was the only kunoichi to capable of due the match against Kurotsuchi. And learned Stealth and Sage Arts like Jiraiya? Since Naruto learned Toad's Sannin mode that her former godfather witnessed, and also the Gama-kata. Since of how did Naruto learned to used Sannin mode in the first place? And also Naruto will made his own spy network. But…she blame herself for the mess.

«ima wa tada kono mune de anata wo atatametai»

And then she went to the bathroom before wipe her tears and then prepared to change her hair color with a help of her kage bunshin and new surname for her new life? Since she declared herself to no longer the heiress like Hinata. As for today...? She declared herself with her new surname and the color of her hair will be purple for memento of her first friend Ino that broke her up with her friendship since it was her favorite color and adding a hairpiece on the left side. Since when she went to Naruto's shop and had her first spark of fire lighten. **(AN: Think Kyou's hair color and hairpiece in Clannad.)**

After she done her hair color change into purple, installing with permanent hair seal to prevent to change back to her own color behind her neck…she will learned in the different ways of Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and she still has her Kage bunshin in her arsenal and refused to use the variant versions of Rasengan, leaving only a single Rasengan. With before she'll find her sensei Kakashi convince to teach her, after his sensei's dishonored his pride, so he'll turn his back on him as well.

As she stare herself on the mirror in minutes. And that means her new life begun.

"You sure about this?" Red haired Hitomi-bunshin asked her purple-haired original for what she made her decision.

"Yeah, since I better gonna missed my hair for all these years." Now purple haired Hitomi replied. With that her clone nodded and bow for respectful goodbye for her own red hair, then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_'My name...is now…'Hitomi Fujibayashi'.'_

_**':Yeah... It will hope of how bad since Naruto-kun defeat you.:'**_

_'I guess...with this new hair...sooner of later the Akatsuki did not about of how I change...'_ Hitomi replied sadly. Then she will heading out for someplace elsewhere.

**==With Minato==**

Minato went to the wedding ceremony for Naruto and Sakura, without invitation to himself, his wife and his daughter? Since he lost his title as the Yondaime Hokage? As Hiruzen was retake the seat, since he'll find the candidate to took over his position before himself. Since the council refuse Tsunade nor Jiraiya to became the Godaime? Since Sakura healed Lee's condition with her miracle surgery skills with a God-like hands with a scalpel before Day 24, but Sandaime select Naruto be the successor. Since The Fire Daimyo strip the clan status and forbid Kushina to use the Uzumaki name. Since her Grandmother of Kushina was extremely disappointed about himself and his wife along with Masaki; her cousin. Since Tsukiko shaved his wife's most favorite hair. And since his rank was demoted into genin along with his wife, and then all the Hiraishin Seals and all the jutsu scrolls that belong to him were confiscated that were create by Tobirama the Nidaime Hokage and also Kushina's belongings too, leaving his wife's sword, the Uzunome. And lastly he was forbid to having another team as a Jōnin-sensei roster the next cycle of potential genin and also same as Kushina.

«natsukashiku mada tooi yasuragi no tame ni»

As for Hitomi? She left their home because of her lost. Since she left her broken sword behind. And also she signed the emancipation by herself to the Hokage's Tower before? Since Sandaime's reinstated his title. And now her former parents lost their only heir or heiress.

As Minato completely lost all of his children and with Kushina has her womb frozen sterile in-state because of her actions and it means he and his wife are no longer to made another child to be parents again, that because of their favoritism and they don't deserved to have another children. As for his sensei Jiraiya and Tsunade? They lost their title as a Sannin and due of their former sensei disappointment and as the council voted that they are forbid it to travel any nations. As they been under the house arrest for 5 years, since the Oto-Suna Invasion? But Tsunade's grandfather was disappointing on her along with her granduncle when they were Edō Tensei, with Naruto regain their control in free will by sending them to the new life in Soul Society along with their love ones too. And that she didn't deserve children for her actions along with her husband. With Jiraiya are waiting for update of his Spy Network due of his forbidden to leave the village. As Tsunade stayed her family compound then went to the bar to drink. It was their worst luck ever.

And now the Heroes of Konoha in the last war is fallen apart...forever.

With Minato standing on the wedding field on the distance? Since he saw some guys with black hakama and swords on their hips plus the Normal ANBU and ROOT on patrol. Since Danzo was negotiated with Naruto? Along the squad of shinobi-like? But he never seen those Shinobi before. Before they were staring at him if he doesn't want to bother to near this place.

But...he was wanted to witnessed for the wedding is over. And see it for the Wedded couple to finish the ceremony.

**==Back at the Wedding==**

«Fields of hope...»

"Naruto Kurosaki do you take Sakura Haruno to be your beloved wife in sickness and in health, for richer and for poor, to protect her on any shinobi battlefield, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Naruto answered as he looked into Sakura's eyes as he slipped the wedding ring on Sakura's finger.

"Sakura Haruno do you take Naruto Kurosaki to be your beloved husband in sickness and in health, for richer and for poor, to protect him on any shinobi battlefield, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Sakura answered as her heart soured as she placed a ring on Naruto's ring.

«Fields of hope...»

"I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest announced. "You may kiss the bride."

With that Naruto lifted the veil and kissed Sakura. Both of them could hear the cameras going off but neither of them cared as they kissed for the first time as a married couple. Finally they separated but their eyes still remained locked on each other.

"I love you, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a smile. Before a gust of wind blown the side.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun. For all my heart." Sakura said smiled with tears of joy flows in her cheeks.

«Fields of hope...»

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is a great honor to introduce for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki!" The Fire Priest declared announced.

Now everyone applauded while Sakura's mother sobbed over her husband. While several guest from the Soul Society joined in. Even Sakura-yuki was crying on Naruto Sr by using his coat to dry her eyes much to Senior Naruto's discomfort.

As The rest of the captains and lieutenants of the Soul Society were looking at this…each having various reactions…

«ima wa tada kono mune de anata wo atatametai»

Kenpachi smiled…on how happy he was…and how this kid had love to have been with the rosette married…Yachiru was actually sniffling and using Kenpachi's Haori as a handkerchief…

Byakuya looked away…being too reminded of the day he married his beloved Hisana before she was alive…and Renji was pushing away some tears…then Rukia with shed tears of joy of how wonderful the wedding is amazing.

Retsu was smiling as a single tear fell from her eyes…Isane was trying…and failing to hold her tears in…

Shunsui was smiling…while Nanao was whimpering and crying a bit…Shunsui patted her shoulder to show that everything was alright…

Sajin was smiling under his mask as he sniffed…Tetsuzaemon was crying…and trying to look manly at the same time…

Shuhei was smiling as he looked at the two…a few bits of tears at the corner of his eyes…

Toshirō was looking away…trying to hide his tears…while Rangiku grabbed the back of his Haori and used it as a handkerchief…which made the young captain frowned.

Mayuri was…a mix of emotions…on one hand he saw potential in experimenting on the blond and rosette…one the other hand it was touching…Nemu was smiling as she looked away to hide the happy tears…

Jūshirō was smiling as he wiped away the coming tears…while Kiyone and Sentaro were openly crying…it's the most wonderful wedding ever.

Soifon is admitted of how his student is married with a single tear on his cheek of how happy they were... Tsukiko was so proud of her grandson... Lastly Genryusai? Since he reminded of how Hagoromo and Kagome married that 'it's like yesterday'.

«natsukashiku mada tooi yasuragi no tame ni»

Naruto Jr and his wife went down their aisle and preparing to leave, but before they forgot Sakura threw the bouquet up and watched who would catch it. Several girls reached for it include the Shinigami lieutenants plus captain, but Hinata jumped and snatched it. Seeing that she actually caught it, made her blush as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke blushed seeing her look at him, but turned to Naruto who smiled while signaling him "good luck". Sasuke smiled and embraced Hinata while Fugaku and his wife Mikoto, then Haishi and his wife Mariko was so proud if both their children will be next on the next wedding with Itachi and his friend Shusui? He was happy if Itachi's little brother will be married soon. Also Hanabi? Since she was fond with the young Uchiha that made relationship with her older sister. And Neji? He maybe unlike the Uchiha, but her cousin did made her choice, lastly Sayuri? Since she wanted a sister-in-law like Hinata when if his twin brother will be the next. The sunset-blonde groom scooped Sakura up bridal style and shunpo'd away.

With Minato? He seen with disbelief of how Naruto was happy with Sakura. Since Minato can't help it of how proud he was. As Minato closed his eyes then turn and walk away from the scene with sadden expression. As the ANBU and Squad 2 members saw Minato witnessed their wedding. Since they decide to leave him be before he walked away.

«Fields of hope...»

With Kushina, wearing a hat? Due of her hair remove that her grandmother's regret? She decide to heading to Naruto's wedding before she left the estate. She witnessed of how she seen that both Naruto and Sakura are married before she arrive the field before Minato's appeared. As she lower her head and knelled down as she place hands on her face with tears of how she was crying about of she lost all of her only 2 children she had, on her family. Then she hug herself and lead against the tree.

«Fields of hope...»

With Hitomi? Same thing since she left new home apartment with hair color is change. As the former red-turn-purple haired girl saw her former brother and Sakura were now married. She has her emotion mix with pain, depressed, sadness and heartbroken of how they married happily. But…it was too late to stop them for ruined their wonderful wedding, as she pound the tree next to her, while the 'Ne' ANBU glance the jin-no, a broken Jinchūriki (or weapon). That the Ne saw her witnessed the wedding, but the 'Ne' doesn't bother to capture? Due of Danzo doesn't interest the Jinchūriki anymore.

«Fields of hope~»

With that Minato and Kushina went home on the different direction separately and Hitomi return to her apartment…? They lost their reputation as heroes from 3rd War...and their image... AND the 'perfect' family...

And so...everything else of their lives were they used to be? And any circumstances of their reputation was...gone...completely. But now...leaving few words on their minds.

«Fields of hope!»

_'I'm so proud of you...Naruto/sochi/Nii-san...'_ Minata, Kushina and Hitomi thought.

**(Gundam SEED Destiny Song - Fields of Hope - Ended)**

**Chapter 35 Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>(Mushiking Ending 4 - Hikaru STAGE - Starts)<strong>

** Link: watch?v=MHIZvPwuYKc**

kakenuketai densetsu no tochuu HIKARU SUTEEJI

shiroi kumo ga warau kirameku taiyou no shita de  
>kawaranai watarirouka no sumikko<br>ano hi no futari no rakugaki ima mo nokotteta yo

kiekake no mirai zu yappari ima kakitasou!

kakenuketai densetsu no tochuu hagure kaketa asu demo  
>ima bokura no yukue terasu HIKARU SUTEEJI<p>

kakenuketai densetsu no tochuu rarara...  
>ima bokura no yukue terasu (rarara...)<br>HIKARU SUTEEJI

**(Song Ended)**

* * *

><p><strong>:New Information:<strong>

~~Sakura Haruno Kurosaki~~

Status: Married

Info: Naruto proposed her during Nami (Wave) Mission then place a engagement ring until Chunin Exams starts. Announcement in the Finals. And Married today.

* * *

><p><strong>==Previous Chapter 34's Info about the Relic Naruto obtained==<strong>

® Forge of Hagoromo (Hagoromo no Tan) ®

Describe: A 20-pound Sledge Hammer; a bronzed handle, the hammerhead is gold with silver linings with a symbol of a Orb with linings on the center on the both sides.

Capability: It possess the power to create anything in raw materials. It was used to craft all other ancient artifacts and weapons. With the hammer possessed only be wielded by the Prime or the eyes of Saṃsāra. Lastly…it has the power to create a Zanpakuto...

Details: With a help Solus Prime to made a duplicate hammer of her own hammer? Since its a cybertronian metal and a spiritual soul of the creator. The hammer itself while slamming the material which the gravity impact creates a shockwave from the material.

* * *

><p><strong>==List of Naruto's creations==<strong>

Kyojū Hanmā (Behemoth Hammer) = The size of the hammer is Length: ~101 in and Height: ~27 in, with a blade bayonet behind the hammer; black colored with blue glowing on parts of it.** (AN: Think Halo's Gravity Hammer.)**

Capabilities: While channeling wielder's chakra; Which creates a Gravity shockwave/Blunt Melee Strike emits a kinetic pulse (~4.5 meters).

Shin Shusui' (True Clear Autumn Water) = a Daitou katana; now its black blade. turns out it was Naruto's one of Shusui katana'? Now the name of the Katana is ' The blade is purplish black with a distinct crimson red hamon and its tsuba hand-guard has flower-like edges. Its crimson red hamon (hardening line) is Kanemoto style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. It has an accessories kanji '真' (True) on the hilt, being wrapped with black silk. Kashira, tsuba and kojiri end cap are golden, and the sheath is black, decorated with dark red circles split in even thirds.

Capabilities: This blade is a strongest cutting power sword. Since the Blade is unbreakable with Naruto forge the new blade.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35 Complete<strong>  
><strong>Date:<strong> 7/23/2014/3:35am - 12/17/2014/7:54pm

**Updated: **12/20/2014/12:00am

**Naruto and Sakura are married. And this happiest day of his life. With The Namikaze Family is fallen and the Former Sannins? They lost their reputation. And everything is completely scattered. Seems Hitomi gain a small amount of Redemption first. Please Review and Merry Christmas. :-)**


	37. Chapter 36: 1st Honeymoon&Redeem 1

Chapter 36: First Honeymoon and Hitomi's own Redemption Part 1

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story / Space/Time Dimensional

_The Moon and the Snow of the Honeymoon, The Morning After of Life, and The Orange Sun regain the Redemption_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story had less Namikaze family bashing minus Hitomi? Since Minato, Kushina, Tsuande and Jiraiya are now off the story. Since the bashing is closure now. So Hitomi will live her own life. This will be the last scene for the Namikaze will be last for will be out in this story.<strong>

**AN2:**** 1/2/2015 - Happy New Year fans...since I was taking few errands for the story I was makings. Since many fans still not accepted the fact for this crap. Kishimoto betrayed the NS or NaruSaku fans for the pair. So you enjoy this story and read it, and review it.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Haibane Renmai OP - Free Bird: watch?v=CxY0ALI7izo)<strong>

**AN from the Music Opening: I did missed my favorite anime at Animax. Since I haven't forgot those animes like Cyborg 009, Astroboy and everything.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Starts)<strong>

**==With Naruto and Sakura - Next Morning==**

The sun was high over head as Sakura lied down on Naruto's shirtless chest as they both lied in a bed. Sakura looked up to see Naruto's sleeping face, her Naruto-kun, her husband of just over a day. Normally she wouldn't be the kind of person who like taking afternoon naps but in this case she didn't care.

Naruto and Sakura are now officially wedded couple. Since Naruto brought Sakura at his home, Sakura's new home. Sakura couldn't help but smile as woke up the morning after their wedding. She woke up and stretched her arms, after stretching she looked at her new ring. She smiled as she rubbed the still sleeping Naruto's cheek, her husband.

_'Mrs. Sakura Kurosaki.'_Sakura thought Sakura._ 'I will spend the rest of my life with Naruto-kun...and now I'm married.'_

_**'Yes, we are.'** _Inner Sakura said. _**'Just imagine what our future will be like.'**_

'I'm so proud of you Sakura-sama.'

_'Thanks, Sode no Shirayuki.'_

Sakura smiled as she dreamed up a future in her mind. True she knew they would have their ups and downs as a married couple, just like everyone else. However the important thing was that she loved in no matter what and together they would build their future together. But those downs would never equal the highs as she dreamed of a house full of laughter and love, where children could be born and raised. And includes Noriko.

_'Naruto-kun will make a great father when the time come.'_Sakura thought. As she remember the time after their party.

**==Flashback Started==**

_After the wedding ceremony it didn't take long to reach the reception area, it was their back yard was now covered with a wooden dance floor. Dozens of small tables filled in the rest of the area with a larger center table._

_"Congratulation you two." Mebuki said as she hugged her new son-in-law._

_"You know what to do, musuko?" Kizashi asked with a teasing._

_"I know, tou-san, I will have your word." Naruto replied chuckled._

_"That was just beautiful." Tsukiko said._

_Neither Naruto nor she had ever to shake so many hands but finally they got to sit down at their table. After their drinks which included demon fox wine._

_"I don't know, if there are words to describe how beautiful you look Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he and her sat side by side waiting for everyone to be severed their drinks._

_"Thanks and you are handsome, dear husband." Sakura said as she kissed her husband again. Just saying husband made her smile. They separated from their kiss when the sound of a ringing glass filled the air. They turned to see Shikamaru standing up with a glass of wine in his hands._

_"I have been informed that it is the troublesome traditional for the best men to give a toast to the married couple." Shikamaru announced. "So that is what I am going to do."_

_"Naruto and Sakura, we all became ninjas together and we have all been on missions together. Maybe it was those dangerous times we had as young ninjas that allowed all of us to become good friends. Naruto and Sakura started out as teammates and then became friends, when we were in the Academy. For a time Naruto's heart was shattered by his former parents, only caused Sakura to see that her heart longed for Naruto. When he met her and Sakura had his heart by repair his own heart what she had carried. However she quickly won his heart. Now they are not only teammates but they are husband and wife. I wish them both the best of luck and I offer you this bit of advice. Naruto the woman is always right, even when they are wrong they are right."_

_People laughed at that as they lifted their glasses and toasted to Naruto and Sakura. However the speeches where not done yet as Ino stood up._

_"Well…well Forehead, looks like you beat me to the alter by a few weeks." Ino said with a grin. "I remember when we were little girls talking about our weddings, well I did most of the talking. I remember how we planed everything out in a vain attempt to outdo each other. Now the future never turns out how you plan and all our day dreaming never live up to the real thing does it?"_

_"The real thing is by far better." Sakura answered._

_"Well I wish you two the best of luck in everything and of course have fun with each other." Ino said as she raised her glass "To Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki, may their days be blessed."_

_After they drank the servers started delivering food to each of the guest. Choji's mother had pulled some strings and got a food company that their clan owned to provide the food._

**==Flashback Ended==**

The food and the friends where amazing but after they had cut the cake came another moment in a long line that Sakura would never forget. Like their first dance as husband and wife, spending times with their friends and family but not all of the memories where happy.

However in time the party had to end and Naruto and Sakura had to find a place for their own honeymoon later on. Now Naruto awoke with a small start (or second), his mind trying to readjust from the events of the other day. _'Oh, right, me and Sakura are now married.'_

Naruto glanced down saw someone is already awoke already first...

There, in all her snoozing glory, was Sakura Haruno, _'or'_ should he say, Sakura H. Kurosaki.

His newly-wedded _'wife'_.

He stared at her wide-eyed with a smile for a few minutes, he was happy that he got his dreams came true, until he eventually just turned his head back towards the ceiling and stared at it, his body completely still now. How the hell had any of this happened? Yesterday, he tries to kill himself, and the next thing he knows, he's now married to a girl that he had always wished for but could never have. It was almost like one of those bad romance novels where the hero tries to show his love for the heroine but fails spectacularly and gets driven to despair before attempting suicide, only for the heroine to conveniently remember that deep down she's always had a burning passion for him and saves him from that same despair before the two of them finally get together and have dirty, animistic sex like before.

Yep, exactly like a romance novel, except without the animalistic sex, which is a shame because that's the best part, too.

This thought saddened him a little, and even though he couldn't see them, he knew his eyes were reflecting the dreadfulness within his own heart. He knew that Sakura didn't love him. She only did this because she wanted to try and keep him alive. Yet, at the same time, her words last night rang through his ears.

_'I swear to you...I will do everything in my power to make you happy...'_

Despite his suspicions, he actually dared to put his hope into her words. For so long, he had wanted this, wanted someone who would care at least a little about him, yet now that it had happened, he found himself unable to believe it.

He looked at Sakura again, this time drinking in her image with his greedy eyes, trying to commit it all to memory in case this all proved to be a dream after all. Her slim body had pressed up against him tightly, though not so tight that it was uncomfortable, and her shoulder-length hair had fanned out a little on the bed, forming a small pink halo around her head. She had a small smile on her face, one that showed she was comfortable, while her right hand was laying lightly on his chest. Truly, she was now the goddess he had always viewed her as, and he hoped that at the very least Kami would allow this memory to stay with him forever.

No doubting sensing that he was up, Sakura's eyelids fluttered open, allowing her to groggily take in the room around her, before slowly turning her head to look at him. The smile stayed on her face as she leaned towards him and whispered, "Good morning, husband," before kissing him lightly on the lips. She then rested her head on his chest, her hand idly twirling on it while listening to his steady heartbeat. It felt soothing to her, the rhythmic beating pulsing in her ear, and she was tempted to tap her fingers gently in sync with it.

"Good morning, hime." Naruto replied.

"Can't believe we're married...now our dreams came true." Sakura said with a happy smile.

"Yeah...since we been a lot when we're kids? You or Ino always told me talking about weddings, right?" Naruto comment.

Sakura giggle about that and replied. "Yeah, since I never thought its our best wedding ever." Sakura smiled, which made him smile about it, as he sat up straight in the bed.

"So...what are we going to do for our honeymoon?" Naruto asked.

Sakura frown of thought of that as well. Since its was their first honeymoon for their wedding. Now she gave a cheeky smile and grabbed her husband's hand. "I was thinking that maybe we could go elsewhere, like the Capital or-"

"Nami (Wave)."

Sakura looked at him in a confused manner. "Nami?"

Naruto nodded and smirked. "I say we go check out Nami no Kuni and see just how much they have gotten back on their feet. If anything, we'll just go visit that old drunk Tazuna and his family, see how they're doing. It shouldn't take more than a couple hours to get there by tree-running, and we could possibly stay a few nights there."

Sakura blushed a little before giggling and smiling seductively. "Oooooh! Have our honeymoon in Wave, koi? I think that would be lovely!"

Naruto smiled. "But...we'll have a friend to accompany us."

"I see." Sakura replied. "When we're leaving?"

Naruto looked back to his wife before grinning mischievously and said. "Maybe tomorrow, I'll stopping by at Old man for taking permission to have an honeymoon until our friends will gave us gifts, then take Noriko staying to my in-laws." Which getting a nod from Sakura. "Come along, saiai. The stores call."

Sakura cheered a little and led him out the door. Until they prepared breakfast, as each of them create kage bunshin of Naruto and Sakura appeared and then look each other with a nod. And prepared to pack their things to get ready for their honeymoon.

**==With Hitomi - At the Random Training Grounds==**

As Hitomi is now starting her new life; since she is learning dual swords style with a scroll Naruto had obtained. After the wedding; this morning its her own day. With Hitomi practicing a few slashes with her bokkens. As she needs to perfected her stance. Now as Hitomi got her message from Naruto. Hitomi will change her dream and new role; now Hitomi is still wearing the same clothes during the chunin exams. With a help of her kage bunshin; since her status is still a Jinchuuriki and a broken one too. With Kurumi will be help her with her new life and training, since Naruto overpowered her friend and partner.

Everyone from the rookie nine have been ignoring her and rejecting her. Shikamaru stop talking to her the same with Chouji, when he found out what his former parents did ignored and abuse Naruto he was upset for the way they acted towards the blond for the cause by Hitomi herself. Ino has also stop talking to her and she was ashamed that she was her best friend, during each birthdays. Kiba was furious with her parents's outburst on Naruto, they rejects Naruto for training him to be a ninja he hated her so much that he was now calling them 'monsters!'.

Shino hasn't said a word to her but he was rather disappointed with her for mistreating her brother by Minato and Kushina so badly. Rock Lee was deeply disappointed in her parents's treatment towards his former blond-turn-sunset friend, his respects with the both heroes and sannins for them vanished when he heard the things each of them said to him, it seems he was wrong about the them, he thought that they're good people but now he has change his opinion admired to Naruto about their neglected actions. Tenten was also disappointed in each of them? She thought of Kushina as her idol like Tsunade, she even told her that she give kunoichis everywhere a bad name. As for Neji, well, Hitomi didn't wanted to meet him. Hinata was the only one from the rookie twelve plus that was still talking to her, Hitomi was grateful to her but the others were thinking that sometimes she was to kind for her own good. She was about to find out how wrong she was.

_**':You need to focus, Hitomi. Don't get distacted!:'**_ Kurumi stated.

_'Right!'_

As she double slashed in same horizontal, slashing, slash and stab, parry, counter and thrust. With Hitomi wipe out all her clones with the bokkens, until someone called her. Since she saw completely doing well without a instructor like Hayate or Yugao. As she was sweating out in her body, since the rest of the rookie were still ignoring from the announcement...and the truth... Although Hinata still had things to do at the every moment with Sasuke.

"Well...I knew you be here." Which made Hitomi turn her attention and saw Sayuri with her two training wakizashi-size bokkens on one hand in her shoulder. As she toss a water jug and with Hitomi catches it and drink it from her heat on her body.

"Thanks." Hitomi said as she return it to Sayuri.

"You're welcome." Sayuri replied as she took the jug back, before she notice her hair. "I never thought to see this...did you dyed your hair?"

"Yes, Sayuri...but what are you doing here? And how did you know?" Hitomi asked in wondering.

Sayuri smirked. "Simple...I notify my parents for some training? I was here to trained with my Yontouryu after my teachings with Yoruichi-sensei and Sasuke-nii, since I was saw someone in the training grounds with kage bunshin to spar with, that new kenjutsu you are learning? Since I look closer to your face which it made me realized it was you...Hitomi. Then you are learning to use dual wield combo with ninjatou and wakizashi, huh." She said.

Hitomi nod about it, as she was the only friend since Ino broke our her friendship. Now since Hitomi will regain her friendship soon. "Yes, since Nii-san save me from Tenmaku Uchiha."

Sayuri frown about the traitor's name. "I've heard of him? He was the younger brother of Inabi-san, one of my father's best U.P.F. Operative. I've heard of him? He is still worship Madara during the founding when Naruto-niisan healed us from the 'curse of hatred' our first Uchiha inherited that Will. Since he is still admired him." She explained. "Right after they turn our backs on him and then became a rebel and a became one of Danzo-san's Ne ANBU when Naruto-nii told us about the responsible of the Kyubi attack 13 years ago."

"I...see..." The former red-haired said.

"So...you want to spar?" Sayuri offered.

Hitomi was surprised about Sayuri's sudden change of heart. As she didn't thought of how much she lost few of her friends of the Rookie 12+, now as she asked. "But why?"

Sayuri sighed, "Itachi-niisan told me Naruto's hatred and grudge is starting to fade towards your former parents, before Naruto-nii told him to need some time? I heard you signed the emancipation to leave, after he got his reputation to be their hero now." She explained. "Since it's your path to regained your redemption, since you had your coincidence when you defend Konoha...so few the villagers saw you defend the kids...so I will help your support to regained your pride." Which made Hitomi disbelief of how she did save few people. As the purple haired feminine stared at the ground of how much that the cost.

"Thank you...Sayuri-chan."

"Hn." Sayuri replied. "Come on...you don't want to see Naruto-nii and Sakura-chan are going on the honeymoon tomorrow for their departure."

"Nii-san and Sakura are going on the honeymoon tomorrow!" Hitomi disbelief.

Sayuri nodded. "All the Rookie 12+ needs to meeting at the Yakiniku Q. Everyone was going there...you're coming?" He insisted.

As Hitomi was insisted to going there. Since she was invited now. She couldn't deny it but replied. "Sure, Sayuri... I'll go." Getting a smile from Sayuri.

"But you better select a gift? Since Nii-san got ours prepared for Naruto-niisan and Sakura-chan." Sayuri said, getting a nod from Hitomi since she will find a gift for Naruto.

**==At ****Yakiniku Q Restaurant==**

All the rookie 12+ plus Karin, Tayuya and Kin were enjoyed their times seating and eating together. Since before Tayuya and Kin were released from the prison and gave them a 24/7 watch. Since Haku and Shizuka were spending time together when they're on a date; since Shizuka's mother; Sayaki allows her daughter to stayed Konoha for have her own daughter will be the next leader before Haku's decide when he can go to Nadeshiko whenever he pleased. Laughing about they enjoyed the buffet.

As Chouji, the usual one always eats meat whenever he wants, it was his favorite BBQ Restaurant. With Yuzu is starting to like him after all when she was invited to his parents place when they tried to made curry. It was delicious, seriously. Since Karin meet Karin? Since having same names as each other; so called themselves by surnames like Kurosaki or Uzumaki, or Kuro (black) Karin and Aka (red) Karin? Its because of their hair of course; considering as a nickname for sure; only each Karin only. Since those two were pretty get along just fine. Also...Kiba and Kin were starting going out; gaining a congrats from Tayuya and Karin for their first date soon. As Shikamaru the same usual boring stuff, while Ino were having time for eating less fat meat. As Akamaru were not allowed to have pets in the restaurant; so Kiba will gave him some later.

Also as for Shino...well Shino, of course. Since it was his first time for being with Nadeshiko kunoichi; Chiaki was completely understanding when Shibi knew about the Nadeshiko. Since he gave his blessing to her, if Shino will spend time and get to know her better. Since Sayaki will considered her as bodyguard for her daughter in part-time. As for Lee and Yakumo, after the Invasion and the wedding? They been trained each other and the taijutsu specialist were having time to control his inner-powers; 'Sanshō̄o', while Yakumo improving her genjutsu under guidance of Kurenai; after the wedding? She had new clothes during her training with Lee and Naruto with his Rokushiki; She wore a long sleeved dark green Kimono with pink linings with a black obi sash that held it together with a pair of biker shorts under it and wore a mesh shirt under the kimono and dark blue sandals. As for Kurenai? She did secretly spending time with Asuma when they came in this restaurant for some lunch with their students; it was their celebration of Naruto and Sakura's wedding.

Also there's Yugao and Hayate; since after Hayate was discharged from the Hospital with his condition his healed by Sakura. And also Gai was invited after all minus Kakashi? Since he still had his issues after all. And also the Ichigo Group; Renji went to Ichirakus to spend time with Ayame, Shuhei is with Shizune, while the rest of the Gotei 13 were in the Soul Society minus the their lieutenants. Keigo, Chizuru, Mizuiro and Tatsuki?

Tatsuki got her first sight about a man's named when Itachi brought him here for celebrate...one of the best Uchiha genjutsu specialist, and the best ANBU besides Itachi; he is a friend of his, and the man can use his shunshin or body flicker; he had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turned upwards at each end. In the anime however, these lines are broken instead of whole. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. And his face is resembling of Kagami Uchiha.

His name is Shisui Uchiha, renowned as "Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui of the Body Flicker or Shisui the Teleporter"), he had great mastery of the Shunshin no Justsu (Body Flicker Technique). Shisui would often make practical uses of the Body Flicker Technique to fade out of sight, leaving no trace of either his presence or his destination. He often made use of this to signal private meetings with Itachi whenever he was with company. In battle, his speed was shown able to seamlessly dodge barrages of projectiles from his enemy and likewise outpace them. He was also a proficient taijutsu user, able to defeat Itachi in several sparring matches.

Shisui's mastery of the Sharingan rivalled that of Itachi's, since his best friend had his final stage; that cause him jealous with admitted of how Naruto did create a pair of sharingan for his own to transplanted; both being highly praised for their noticeably high skill and sheer power in its usage. Since Tatsuki went approach to Shusui to greet him, which the master of body flicker couldn't help of how this girl is so...so...beautiful. So they introduce themselves and talk each other before starting eating and/or while eating.

Now there's Sasuke and Hinata along with Itachi and Hana? Since Sasuke and Hinata were spending time together after all. Since Sasuke still spending time with Hinata; since during the meeting with Hiashi and Mariko after the wedding.

**==Flashback Started==**

_"Hiashi-sama, Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha have arrived." The Hyuuga branch member said as he appeared in Hiashi's study. Since her wife return to the Soul Society after their discussion about the future._

_"Tell them to enter." Hiashi said and the branch member nodded before opening the door and letting our couple enter the study._

_"It's an honor to meet you, Hiashi-sama." Sasuke said as he bowed._

_"It's an honor to meet you too, Sasuke-sama. My daughter has told me so much about you. Please sit down." Hiashi said as he instructed the couple who nodded and then sat down._

_"Why…did you call us here…tou-san?" Hinata asked._

_"I'll get right down to the point; Uchiha Sasuke, I want to give you my daughter's hand in marriage." Hiashi said._

_"NANI?" The couple yelled._

_"F…father! Are you serious?" Hinata asked, blushing._

_"Of course I am, Hinata. Sasuke is strong, the last of his clan known for their kekkai genkai and on top of that, he's the one that helped you become stronger. Sasuke, did you know Hinata trounced her sister during their latest sparring match and even matched up against Neji?" Hiashi asked the Uchiha._

_"Really? You really did all that Hina-chan?" Sasuke asked Hinata._

_"Y…yes. I…I even started to work on my own specialized Jyuuken, Sasuke-kun." Hinata replied._

_"That's awesome, Hina-chan!" Sasuke exclaimed._

_"And it is because of that I chose you to become her husband. I already discussion with Fugaku about this, since he and his wife accepted my daughter to be their in-law. The council wanted to give her someone else but I convinced them that you were the right fit and the effects you have on her is the proof we need. Also, it would help unite the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan together forming a powerful alliance. Now of course, I don't expect you two to get married right away, this is just a formal meeting in order to finalize everything. Sasuke Uchiha, do you object to any of this?" Hiashi asked. __"Since you trained her to a Quincy, since the Elders were already discussion about our ancestor is also a Quincy? Each of us trying to learned its arts. So...you can help us with those arts."_

_"Of course not. It would be my honor to marry Hina-chan!" Sasuke said, making her blush. "And I will be the Founder and the Chief of U.H.A.Q.D; the Uchiha-Hyuga Alliance Quincy Division? Since I will be the man can recreate the Quincy arsenals and Uryu-sensei gave me some tips, and even if the Sharingan provide to kill the target with a predict movements, and counter it as well, while the Byakugan provide a long-range attack if two doujutsu together. since Naruto-senpai will need some time to have theories about the mutation of two doujutsus, and if he guess about the mutation will be 5% or less about it."_

_"I see. Since if Naruto-san is correct or not. Then will be no choice to leave it that." Hiashi said._

_"Let's hope so, when the future came." Sasuke stated._

_"And what about you my dear daughter. Do you mind having Uchiha Sasuke as your husband?" Hiashi asked._

_"I…I would be more than happy….for Sasuke-kun to be my husband." Hinata said blushing._

_"Okay then, since you two consent, I'll simply go and tell the council about this. But before you two leave, I need to tell you something Sasuke." Hiashi said._

_"What is it, Hyuuga-sama?" Sasuke asked._

_"If you do anything and I mean anything to cause discomfort or misery to my daughter, _**_I will personally kill you. Understood?_**_" Hiashi warned Sasuke with his Byakugan activated._

_"H…Hai, H…Hyuuga-sama." Sasuke replied, nodding his head in fear._

_"Okay then, you two may leave." Hiashi said and the couple nodded and bowed before leaving. Then, the Hyuuga branch member from before re-entered the room._

_"Hiashi-sama, do you think it is wise to marry your daughter to a Uchiha?" The man asked as he said the name Uchiha with some distaste in his voice._

_"I understand your concern Koji and if it was with any other Uchiha then I would have objected but you see, Sasuke is extremely different from any Uchiha I have ever met. Unlike them, he does not carry an air of utmost arrogance though he is confident and he respects everyone and is fiercely loyal to his nakama, since Naruto have them to change their heart. But also, anyone who can make my daughter smile the way he does is worthy of her hand in marriage. Does that answer your question, Koji?" Hiashi asked._

_"Yes, Hiashi-sama." Koji replied._

_**==At outside of the Hyuga Estate==**_

_"Man Hina-chan, your dad can be very scary." Sasuke said as he and Hinata were walking around the Hyuuga Estates._

_"He…he can be though it is mostly because he wants to protect me." Hinata replied._

_"I know...same goes with your cousin Neji." Sasuke stated._

_"What did you mean?" Hinata asked, surprised at the comment._

_"Well..." Sasuke replied for some explanation during the Chunin Exams._

_**'==Inside Flasback - Start - During the Chunin Exams=='**_

_Sasuke decided to explore the place since he had nothing else better to do. While he was walking he took out his naughty picture of Hinata in the hot springs, getting a huge blush and a bit of a nose. As he was about to put it away he bumped into someb__ody._

_"Watch where you are going Uchiha?!" Neji spoke with a glare._

_"Sorry!" Sasuke apologized, about to put the picture away, but Neji grabbed._

_"What is this?" Neji said as he was about to look at it. Sasuke quickly took it back._

_"It's nothing." Sasuke said as he put the picture away, but he then felt a massive amount of killer intent from Neji. Sasuke turned to the Hyuuga to see a menacing aura around him and his eyes shaded by darkness._

_"I knew you were no good!" Neji said, his KI rising with every second. Sasuke just looked at him with one thought in his mind._

_'Oh shit!'_

_**'==Inside Flashback Ended=='**_

_"Did you..." Hinata is about say about her boyfriend is a peeking tom unlike Jiraya. Since Neji chasing around the tower for the picture he taken, secretly. He hope if Hinata will beat him into a pulp._

_"I know I'm such a pervert when comes in the hot springs. So slap me." Sasuke explained felt regret, with his eyes closed before he receive a slap, then instead a slap, a tap a chin which he open his eyes and saw Hinata smiled._

_"Its okay, since __I'm a kunoichi. I am __allowed myself to make my own damn decisions. I love you, Sasuke-kun, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you if we'll 16 or more, and start a family with you like Naruto-san and Sakura-san. Plus...I will always be with you." Hinata said with __passion and conviction. "But...next time...don't do that, okay."_

_Sasuke smiled of how Hinata's words._

_"And...I love you," Hinata said as she kissed him passionately._

_Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt Hinata's lips on his. They were soft and they felt perfect on his lips. After a minute they both pulled away, each had a dreamy look on their face._

_"Guess that means we're official, right?" Sasuke asked._

_Hinata nod and replied. "Yes, Sasuke-kun...it is...come on, I just want to have your parents blessing for sure."_

_"Guess you're right." Sasuke replied._

**==Flashback Ended==**

As Sasuke and Hinata arrived the Uchiha compound for the same reason, since Mikoto was happy for having Hinata to joined the family, as well as his twin sister and Itachi. Since Fugaku will accepted the arrange marriage, and even Fugaku gave the haori coat to him from Naruto. Since he earned both of the title as 'Uchiha Quincy Sniper' (Uchiha Kuinshī sogeki-hei), the 'Right-hand' man of Naruto and the 'Sankinjin Kenshi' (Three Demon Blade Swordsman) and then joining the Organization. Lastly that one comment about Mikoto's excited...GRANDKIDS! Mikoto can't wait for them to be married till three years for now? Since Sasuke and Hinata is next for be on the next marriage from the bouquet Hinata caught.

There's Naruto's In-laws and Sakura's parents along with Noriko after all for having time together. Since Noriko was happy for Sakura married Naruto now, Mebuki and Kizashi was happy about their daughter is happy when Naruto was around her.

There is one thing both Naruto and Sakura is ever wanted...wedding gifts? After their wedding; the rest of the rookie 12+ gave each of them gifts; Hinata's handmade ointment, Ino's also handmade purple bracelet with beads for Sakura, Shikamaru gave a deer antlers for Sakura in her medicine ingredients and a Shogi board for Naruto, Chouji gave them special soldier pills like Sakura always made, Kiba gave them some medicine for 'Chad'; Naruto's wolf companion, then Shino gave them some jar of insect like butterflies, TenTen gave them some polished kit for their respectful swords (if the Zanpakuto spirits didn't mind), Gai and Lee gave them weights (or hideous green spandex; since its completely forbidden to gave them), Neji gave Naruto or Sakura a book about the tenketsu or chakra points for their bodies, then there's Itachi gave him a large size black silk cloth sword carrying bag case to Naruto, since Itachi told him that open it until you are on the honeymoon, since he replied for 'yes', then Ichigo brought some few clothes from his world, then Anko gave Naruto some poison from her summons and also gave her her late former sensei's Kusanagi, earned a hug from his sister-figure; then Rukia gave them a modifications from their phones before they take them to Kisuke's for some improvements using the Soul Scanning technology and communication on their phones is lot easier. As the rest of the m gave them gifts for their home after all...but there is one person left...Sayuri.

"Hey, where is Sayuri?" Ino wondered getting everyone attention, before Sasuke answer.

"Yeah, she told me she will need some training to do with Yontouryu." The Uchiha Quincy said. Getting everyone had his point.

**==At the** **Yakiniku Q Restaurant - Outside in the Entrance==**

Hitomi was nervous to see the rest of the Rookie 12+? Since Sayuri will accompany her for facing Naruto and Sakura for being newlywed married at the time. Since she is holding a present box on her hands; a white bow with red ribbon, since she couldn't find the right gift for her only twin brother. As her biju suggested.

_**':You sure, about this?:'**_

_'Yeah...this time...I will make things right.' _Hitomi replied.

When Sayuri called. "Come on. Let's go." Getting a nod from Hitomi then Sayuri went to the entrance and opens it.

**==Inside the Yakiniku Q Restaurant==**

As the everyone turn attention on the entrance, before they heard the sliding door opens, which they saw Sayuri came in, and then Naruto felt a signature along with Sakura, as the sunset-blond turn his head and saw Hitomi came in, as the rest of the rookies recognized that face minus her hair. As Hitomi hide the present and went to the seat behind the rest, since Sayuri sigh about this.

With Naruto and turn his glance at Itachi. "Did you tell Sayuri about this?" He asked.

"Yes, since she or myself will pay the meals for herself." Itachi replied, which Naruto was silent about this.

"Naruto-kun...hope you need to let it go...it doesn't concern you." Sakura stated, which made Naruto sighed.

"Fine...guess she needs to let her be...alone." Naruto replied. Which made everyone have their point now, and continue their celebration.

'Naruto...I suggested that it's time to gave her a chance since you gave her your designs.' Zangetsu stated.

_'Yeah, since this is why I had to stop my grudge, now.'_ Naruto replied.

As Naruto called the waitress until she came in. "Gave her some same order, since I will do the paying." Which made the waitress turn her head at the former red-head turns out that it was same girl during the finals.

Which the waitress hesitated and replied. "Eh...Hai." As she went to the kitchen to gave a order.

Itachi saw it with a smirked._ 'I know you can do this, and gave her a chance after Hitomi...then your parents.'_

**==Hours Later==**

Naruto head jerked out, as he forgetting about give some new weapons to Sasuke and Chouji. As he took a scroll on his shihakusho; getting attention from everyone. As unrolled the scroll for need some space. Unsealed a hammer appeared out in the seal with a poof of smoke; which getting TenTen's eyes landed on the hammer. Almost immediately, her eyes lit up.

_'What a beautiful hammer...I've got to go see it. WAIT! I can't give myself from those conversation! But it's so shiny, and sharp on the back of the hammer, and...GET A GRIP! Must ...not...steal...hammer.'_

"Whoa, Naruto. Is that a new weapon?" TenTen curious.

"It sure, does." Naruto replied, as he grab the hammer.

_'Let's hope Naruto will be giving me that hammer!'_ TenTen thought.

"Here, I think you could put this to good use, Chouji." Naruto handed Chouji a Kyojū Hanmā (Behemoth Hammer) he had made the newest weapons; which made TenTen flinch which she saw Naruto gave the hammer to Chouji. It had a long handle, with a a blade bayonet behind the hammer; black colored. "This is a Kyojū Hanmā (Behemoth Hammer). I forged by myself with the forge hammer I obtained it."

Chouji took the hammer, slightly straining under it's weight and light. "Whoa, this hammer is light and not heavy? How did you can able to made the hammer lighter?"

"I forge this into a gravity hammer? Since the you can channel your chakre through the handle and strike or slam it on the ground and create a shockwave emits a kinetic pulse about ~4.5 meters.

"Thanks, Naruto." Chouji said. "Since Tou-san will be pleased for having this weapon for fitting with some of my clan's fighting style."

"That's good to hear." Naruto replied. "And now..." As he rolled the scroll for another one, and unsealed the Shin Shusui, that made TenTen's eyes more sparkled from the sword.

"Naruto, is that one of your Shusuis'!" TenTen exclaimed. Which made everyone admitted about Naruto's new weapons.

"Yup, but no...this is no ordinary Shusui, since its a great sword - Shin Shusui was once by the legendary Samurai sword I was able to re-create its capabilities. Now if someone became its owner, the sword will be pleased. Since I made this new black sword for Sasuke if this blade possessed it power to tremendously increase the damage potential and destructive power of the user. While it is capable of dealing heavy blows and is extremely hard, and makes it harder to wield."

"Its harder to wield it?" Sasuke asked before stepped.

"Yup, its quite a bit heavier than Yubashiri." Which made Sasuke eyes widen, turning his gaze at his sword is strapped on his back. As Naruto continue. "Which was extremely light, so it could be anywhere from normal weight to a good deal heavier than normal swords."

"I see." TenTen understood.

"Can't believe it...Itachi is right! Naruto-kun did made weapons and seals." Shisui admitted. "I just want that Shusui katana, since my name and the sword is kinda opposite." Which made Naruto flinch of a certain interest. As the orange-blond turn his head at Shisui and replied.

"Come by at my shop after our celebration." Getting a nod at Shisui.

"So...can I have that sword like my Shigure?" TenTen said gave him a puppy eyes.

"Hmm..." Naruto frowned, when TenTen have hope for have the same sword, as he toss at Sasuke before he think fast by grab the sheath that shocks him, looking at Naruto with wondered. "I believe Sasuke is the only choice to have Shin Shusui have his possession."

"NO FAIR, NARUTO!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Sorry, TenTen." Sakura said. "Since Naruto-kun constructed each weapon for joining Naruto's organization." Which getting Hitomi interest about Sakura mention about the organization.

"The Organization?" TenTen asked wondering.

"Yes, when rest of the Rookie 12+ gained or earned the promotion or have great leadership or skills or experience. Since with me and Sakura-chan were founders, so...Sasuke and Shikamaru were the only candidate to joined the organization." Naruto explained which made the everyone amazed about the organization he and Sakura formed.

With Ichigo smirked and guessed. "Let me guess...you are forming a Neo-Gotei 13, correct?" Which made the Ichigo's friends surprised about Naruto did name the organization after the Soul Society's Gotei 13.

"Are you serious?" Rukia surprised, getting a nod from Ichigo.

"Yup, it was serious." Ichigo replied. "Since Naruto and Sakura formed the Organization, so Naruto will left before Sakura will do the rest? Since both founders will witnessed each of the rookies experience and skills, since that's why Naruto select Sasuke and Shikamaru to be in this organization."

"I see." Orihime understand.

"Troublesome, guess old man did have me in this troublesome organization, while drinking with Shunsui-san." Shikamaru stated complained.

"Oh, lighten up, Shikamaru. Since our dads did made friends with the Shinigami captains after all." Ino said, before continue. "I hope I can be in this organization too."

"It better piggy." Sakura mocked causing Ino irritated.

As Ino took out her tessen. "You wanna fight! Since you've been in the hospital for those procedures if I can joined in the Medical-core, Forehead!?" Then Sakura stood and drew her zanpakuto.

"Oh, I'm hell in the ready, piggy! Since you can't catch up and match with my knowledge after I married with Naruto-kun!"

"Guess I will be going tell Shizune-san if that's okay!"

"Bring it on, porker!"

As the lightning shoots out on their eyes and clashing each other with a catfight. Everyone in the table sweat-dropped about that seen.

Naruto was chuckled about this scene is prepared to stop. "Girls, girls. You two can't fight in the restaurant if you want a major incident." Which made Sakura and Ino calm down and return their seats and take another bite from the piece of the barbecue meat.

As Sasuke draw the sword on its sheath with a surprised look about the blade is purplish black like the normal Shusui with a distinct crimson red hamon. Its crimson red hamon (hardening line) is Kanemoto style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. With a whistle of Sasuke. "Wow. Guess this blade has one heck in a "temper" there."

"It is, Sasuke." Naruto replied. "Guess its yours."

"Thanks, senpai." Sasuke replied, as he place the sword besides the kusanagi after he had discarded and displayed his sword to his home. Which made TenTen pout of how disappointed about Naruto didn't receive new weapons if you are willing to join the organization by earned and gain more experience.

"Well...were we better enjoy each other." Chad stated which made everyone nod for agreed, as they start eating and chatting each other. As Ino turn her eyes at Hitomi eating alone at the time and watching them to enjoying each other.

**==With Hitomi==**

_'Is this what I felt alone and ignored when Nii-san was watching us during our birthday... Did he...always feel like this?'_ Hitomi thought feeling sad, she watching at Naruto and Sakura's celebration with his friends and family. As she starting eating her meal with chopsticks...alone. Since she felt a shame for all those years blaming herself that drove and drift her only brother she had. Now things will be completely worst when Naruto left the Namikaze family...now...she is now her brother's shadow...completely.

"I know how you felt." A voice called her, which getting her attention and saw Isshin sitting front of her. "I know Naruto did made you and your former family's life miserably...he was completely upset and disappointed at you and the rest when he told us about you." With his eyes closed with disappointed. "I did love my kids and include Ichigo when my wife Misaki died that day."

Hitomi went silent for not replied, with Isshin saw her expression about how she felt regret, with a sighed, "Listen, kid. I know Naruto did defeat you after all...since you left a scar on your cheek and the other is on stomach." Which made her chopsticks stop to able reach to eat it of how she remember when she got two scars.

Isshin continue. "You better apologized with my grandnephew Naruto after all... He is now have his own time is now." As he stood and said. "Enjoy yourself kiddo. And good luck for regain your redemption." As he walk towards everyone before she heard 'KANPAI!' from everyone. As Hitomi took the glass and raise in the air and said. "Kanpai."

**==At Night - Outside at the** **Yakiniku Q Restaurant==**

With Many of their friends bit for farewell and prepared to leave before Naruto paid the bills along with Sakura and Sasuke? Since each of them knew Chouji is always ate on his appetite when Yuzu came around, since now they are separate ways; as Chouji (before saying goodbye to Yuzu) and Shikamaru are heading home now before they separate part, then Ino is heading home alone with TenTen since her place is not far from Ino's flower shop, Shino heading home with Chiaki, then Haku and Shizuka as well heading to penthouse building, then Kiba were heading home with Akamaru and...Kin; since she will staying at the Inuzuka Compound? Since Tsume and Hana like her if they want a sister or daughter-in-law which made Kiba embarrassed, then Sasuke and Hinata went home with Itachi, Sayuri and Shusui for saying good bye for Tatsuki, then the Ichigo group along with Karin (Uzumaki) were heading to where Haku and Shizuka is heading to Naruto's penthouse. Which leaving Naruto and Sakura remain in the table before its between former siblings in the different table.

"So...why are you here?" Naruto asked, which made Hitomi eyes widen for a sudden question, as she stood and took out the box and went to Naruto and place in the table and Hitomi replied.

"It's your...um...wedding present."

Which Naruto stared at the present which if he did not hesitated and then he grab the box with Sakura was curious of what's inside, as he untie the bow and opens it reveal to be something that causing Naruto surprised of he had recognized...it was a Uzumaki pendant; a small red swirl pendant with small chain for its neck; it was the time Naruto didn't have the same pendent when her was 3 or less. Since Naruto didn't have since when Kushina considered as a Disgrace Uzumaki for what she made a mess.

Which he didn't have one now...is now he accepted. "Thank you...for this gift." As he stood and went to the Entrance with Sakura left behind. Hitomi was completely disbelief of how Naruto did gave her a chance now. As purple head turn her eyes at Sakura and spoke.

"Take care of Nii-san, okay."

Which made Sakura nod, then stood and replied. "I will...since you need to keep yourself worthy to regain your friendship. And til then...You better have to made your decision for your life's worth," That cause Hitomi gasp with her eyes widen of her words. As Sakura finished. "Hope you better take care yourself, and good evening." Now she walk away leaving herself in the table, before the waitress saw Hitomi with her eyes widen.

"You better head home, now." The waitress informed. "It's getting dark."

Getting a nod from Hitomi and stood and prepared to leave. Once she was outside then which she turn her head on her attention and saw Shizune with TonTon besides her with her arms crossed and eyes closed. "I knew if you are attending to harmed Naruto-kun for all the things during years of his neglected life." As she open her eyes and continue. "Naruto-kun gave you a chance, does he?" Which made Hitomi nod.

"Yes, all I want is to make things right, since everything of my life is completely restore if I had my new dream for be a teacher instead being a first Female Hokage for my dreams. I just...I want to be a proper kunoichi instead being a daughter of the hero." Hitomi said with sad and regret expression of how much her life almost fades, getting a sighed from Shizune.

"Look Hitomi...if you want to gain more forgiveness and regained your redemption...its time for you to cross paths to be in a normal..." Shizune said. "So which path you take...? Stay being shunned and ignored...or create your own new path?" Which made Hitomi silent of which path she'll take; since with Hitomi left the Namikaze family and made her own new life for herself without her parents support and her godparents.

Hitomi take a deep breath and replied. "I choose...to create my own new path." She declared, which made Shizune smiled.

"Good answer, Hitomi...you will be now recruited in the medical core, and you have some lot to learn to be finished your skills." Which made Hitomi surprised with a smile as she bow and replied.

"Thank you, Shizune-san!"

Shizune chuckled of how she's like her former mother after all. Since she stated. "Good...now your training will be start two days."

Hitomi stood and nod. "I will Shizune-senpai! I will made my own nindo, Dattebayo!" Which made clap her hand on her mouth with made her embarrass about her verbal tic. As she clear her throat and said. "I better go now, Shizune. Good night!" As she turn and ran to her apartment leaving Shizune and TonTon tonight.

"Well...guess she got her spirit back...guess this will be interesting after all."

**==Next Day -At the Gates of Konoha==**

Naruto and Sakura stood in front of one of the Konoha's main gates with each with their belongings ready, two backpacks slung over their shoulders that had various clothing and some storage scroll contained inside it (and gifts). The gates were wide open, ready for him to set off and make their way to their first honeymoon. Now all the Rookie 12+ were in the gates of Konoha along with Sakura's parents or Naruto's in-laws along with their adopted daughter.

Naruto smiled. Shortly after he had given Chouji the gravity hammer, Chouza had come over, to thank him for giving Chouji a weapon that actually fit with some of the Akimichi fighting style. All ready, Chouji was working hard to get used to his new weapon, so that when he could, he would be able to use it to protect his friends.

Now Everyone from Rookie 12+ except Hitomi came with their Senseis to say goodbye to Naruto and Sakura. Next was Shizune, Mikoto, Yoruichi, Kisuke and Hiruzen. He hugged all three of them as Hiruzen gave wish them for their new life. Naruto was more than happy to accept. Rest of Ichigo's friends went back to their world via Senkaimon.

"So, that means we're going, now." Naruto declared.

"well, squirt, we be seeing you at 2 weeks when we had our schooling." Ichigo said.

"Yes, guess we will be going now." Naruto replied.

"Good luck, Naruto." Orihime said. "Take care."

"I know, Orihime-neechan." Naruto replied.

"We will be seeing you and Sakura soon, Naruto." Rukia say goodbye to his lil'brother figure or nephew.

"Thanks, Rukia-neechan." Naruto replied as turn his glance at Renji. "You are going to remain here for a while?"

"Yes, Naruto-Sōtaichō (Captain-General/Captain-Commander)." Renji replied gave him a salute.

"Sōtaichō?" Naruto confused.

"Yes, Ichigo told me that you established your organization so you and Sakura-taichō (Captain/Unit Commander) were founders of your organization." Renji explained, before asked. "So its okay if I call you Sōtaichō?"

Naruto nod. "Only if we on a mission." Getting a nod from the lieutenant. As he went to Sakura and her parents.

"And don't forget use protection." Sakura's mother; Mebuki stated only to Sakura blush like mad .

"Mom!" Sakura yelled with irritation embarrassed.

"Just take care with our son-in-law." Kizashi said.

"I know." Sakura replied.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! We're leaving." Naruto called Sakura he walked towards them and made sure he had everything before turning back to look at everyone.

"We'll will see you all in 2 weeks or days more!" He said as everyone waved back at him and said more goodbyes before Naruto and Sakura walk to the road and left.

**==With Hitomi==**

Hitomi saw Naruto and Sakura are leaving for their honeymoon against the pole. Now she attend to see them off now. Which many of the villagers were happy to see Naruto and Sakura for their honeymoon.

Besides, back during the Third Shinobi War, it wasn't all that uncommon for spouses to find each other while young, especially since genin were crucial for stealth and sabotage missions. It usually happened along the lines of a boy and a girl to be paired off and sent to go destroy some critical target, only to succeed in the mission and go into hiding while the enemy looked for them. That type of closeness only grew more and more, allowing the two to learn each others strengths, weaknesses, personalities – basically anything and everything there was to know about the person who might die alongside you. If they both survived and got sent back to Konoha, they often found themselves gravitating to each other, usually in the two getting to know each other to an almost scary degree before getting married in the end.

Now Naruto and Sakura got their dreams came true...to be husband and wife...and a family...

**==At the Moment==**

As Naruto and Sakura make their way to somewhere make sure if many people came through and saw Two Autobot escorts stood patiently waiting as they readied to escort them to the first honeymoon destination. Since Optimus sending Arcee and Drift.

With Sakura spoke before glancing at Arcee and Drift. "You must be Arcee and Drift of what my husband to me."

Arcee nod. "That's right, since Naruto called us for a ride after all."

So...shall we?"

Nodding to the two Autobots he walked towards them and made sure he had everything before turning back to look at everyone. As Drift transforms into a Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse Car, while Arcee turn into a motorcycle. Which both Naruto and Sakura learned to do such like transports. As the transport door opens with Naruto and Sakura get on, with that and they drove off; as unknown to them. As the Akatsuki Zetsu emerges at the ground.

"So...it has seems the brat and his wife are on their little honeymoon." White Zetsu said.

**"I agreed. We better report this, since its our opportunity to tell them we will keep our low-profile until we'll ready to obtained the Jinchuuriki."** The Black said.

"You sure about that...since the Autobots came here to ruined Galvatron-dono's scheming for sure." White Zetsu stated.

**"Guess we better report now."** Black Zetsu replied as the plant Akatsuki sunk in the ground.

**==Meanwhile==**

The newlywed couple had stopped on the border to Nami via Drift in vehicle mode, right where Tazuna's bridge began. Sakura was laying down besides Naruto slightly, though she was quite proud of herself for keeping up with the others. Seems Sode no Shirayuki really did change my body to help with the transition. Still, I need to make sure I do some pretty heavy endurance training in the near future until they reach to Nami. Kami only knows what would happen if I tried to use her own kekkei genkai for extended periods of time right now. As they arrived in base from the bridge, with the Autobots were remain hidden and guard this position.

She straightened and moving towards Naruto, who gave her a slightly worried look. "You alright, saiai (love)?"

Sakura just smiled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, koi. You know as well as I do that I had been slacking off in my physical training before. I'm just slightly winded, that's all."

Naruto nodded his head before taking her hand and leading everyone across the bridge. Naruto stretched a little and sighed happily. "I do so love the ocean. The very smell of it relaxes me."

Naruto smiled softly and nodded his head. Sakura noticed this and smiled herself before leaning in to catch the corner of his lips with her own. She then said, "I wonder how everyone is. It's been nearly a year since we left."

Naruto grinned. "Tazuna's more than likely still a drunkard, and Inari's probably having to beat the girls off with a stick because of his rugged studliness from inciting the village to drive out Gato's men. Tsunami's also going nuts trying to keep them both in line, especially now that her little boy is a girl magnet."

Sakura playfully smacked his chest, though her own grin showed that she was thinking the same thing. "Don't you dare start turning that boy into a pervert. Let him grow older before he has to worry about such things."

Naruto's grin turned more mischievous than before, and he swooped down to pick his wife up into his arms, making her squeal a little as he carried her bridal-style. He kissed her forehead before saying, "Awww, but Sakura, you know as well as I do that the moment he finds out we're married, he's most likely to go and try to find the girl that's destined for him as well. After all, he's going to need a strong, dependable woman of his own to keep him in line."

Sakura blushed some more and threw her arms around his neck, sing-songing, "Remember, koi, flattery is everythiiiing~"

They shared a quick peck on the lips before separating to laugh, and Arcee smiled as she rolled her eyes? Since she did remained of Optimus (Orion) and his sister Elita. Since when comes with humans were bonding for sure. With Sode no Shirayuki in Sakura's mind along with Inner-Sakura.

Dear Kami, if they're already acting like this when they're sixteen now, I doubt I would have to wait long for my grandbabies. The thought of little blond-and-pink haired with orange-and-lavender highlights babies with blue and green eyes filled Sode no Shirayuki with a grandmotherly glee she didn't even know she possessed, since they have Noriko for sure, which would have bothered her on a normal occasion, but she found that she really didn't care with all the happiness being sent into the air.

After a little bit of walking (mostly just for the sake of looking at the beautiful scenery), walkiing to a cliff and saw a whole view of a town that sparked her memory, until soon they exited the forest, the group stopped at an enormous sign that spanned the width of the bridge. Their widened eyes were filled with shock – and in the case of the Autobots, confusion – as they took in the words carved to read, "The Great Naruto Bridge."

Sakura slowly turned to the boy and said, "Naruto, I didn't realize that they had named this after you."

Before the boy could say anything, Drift called over from one of the pillars, "Hey, look over here!"

On one of the pillars sat a bronze plaque, which Drift read aloud:

* * *

><p>"<em>Let it be known that it was at this spot where a young tokubetsu genin of Konoha named Naruto Kurosaki showed this village what it meant to hope. It was here that he and his team – his girlfriend genin Sakura Haruno, and Team 7; genin Sasuke, Sayuri, Hitomi, their jounin teacher Kakashi Hatake and Hitomi's mother Kushina – fought and defeated the Demon of the Bloody Mist, Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku. When the tyrant Gato, who was choking this village of all life and happiness, came to betray Zabuza, it was Naruto who he against the tyrant by unleashing his beast within him. Let it be known that it was here that a man redeemed himself in the eyes of Kami by fighting by joining his new hope, because of the words of a young boy who never stopped believing in the goodness of others. When the tyrant fell, this young boy and his team made their stand on this bridge to help the village fight off the mercenaries under Gato's employ. May it be forever known that this boy will be called the Hero of Wave for as long as this village continues to exist.<em>"

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes teared up a little as he grinned, while Sakura smiled widely and snuggled into his chest more. She reached up and cupped his cheek, causing him to look at her. Some tears of her own were in her green eyes as she leaned in and quietly said, "Do you see now just how important you are? Not just to me, not just to Optimus or Shizune, but to an entire country you helped save. You brought these people happiness and hope when they needed it the most, and they would have been more than devastated if you had ever died. Even when Konoha is realized of how they looked at you, you would always be a hero in the eyes of these people here."<p>

When he nodded, she kissed him again and jumped down to the ground before snatching his hand and leading past the gate at a running pace.

"Looks like your reputation in the ninja world's off to a good start." Arcee comment.

"Yeah, guess that's our stop, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, since we wait for the Decepticons for reveal themselves in the light when the time came." Drift said getting a nod from Naruto and Sakura.

"We'll patrol here, and you go on a fun." Arcee declared.

"Thanks Arcee-san. But...try not to do some boring patrols like Izumo and Kotetsu."

"Oh! You mean those two guards were sitting around doing nothing but watching the gates in day in and out?"

Naruto smirked along with Sakura. "Yup...since those two of my brother-figures were doing nothing after all." He replied.

With Arcee and Drift look each other then turn their heads at Naruto and Sakura, with Drift. "We'll keep that in mind? Since I will doing my own meditation while guarding this spot."

"And I'll scout ahead for any trouble." Arcee added.

Naruto and Sakura couldn't help with a chuckled with Sakura spoke. "Guess if Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san will do some...weird like Lee-san and Gai-sensei." Which made her hushand shiver his spine and shoulders of what Naruto's other brother-figure after all. Which the two autobots were keeping in mind.

**==At Nami no Kuni's New construct Watchtower==**

It had been a quiet day so far. More often than not, the only people who crossed the bridge were merchant caravans and the occasional tourist, but it had seemed like there wasn't much of anyone today. Still, it was important that someone keep a lookout, and that was the reason for the watchtower. Basically, the tower was large stone spire with a guard's outpost at the top, outfitted with several multi-range binoculars and telescopes to keep an eye on any activities that happened around or on the bridge. While all of the mercenaries formerly under Gato's employ had been chased out of Wave, there was always the chance that some of them would try and avenge their boss or try to pass on structural weaknesses in the bridge to some other crime lord. The idea was that if the guards on the Watchtower saw them in time, then the newly-formed militia would be able to run the intruders off before they could destroy any of the pillars.

Tashi yawned a little before returning to watching. It was a good thing the shifts changed every few days. Having to do this boring work would have driven him mad if he had to do it for weeks on end. He had heard some rumors about two ninjas over in Konoha who did nothing but watch the gates day in and day out for the last several years. Tashi didn't really know what drove them to do this, but he figured laziness probably had something to do with it.

Or maybe they were homosexual and used the down time for the two men to be..."alone". Hell if Tashi knew, and he didn't really want to.

**==Back in Konoha==**

Two men sneezed simultaneously in their seats before looking at each other briefly and sighing loudly.

"Hey, Kotetsu?"

"Yeah, Izumo?"

The first man lowered his head and said, "Why is it that everyone thinks we're gay? Is it the fact that we always do gate duty together?"

The second shrugged while, inwardly, he grinned mischievously. "Don't know. Now shut up and cuddle with me."

"WHAT?!" Izumo screamed as he fell out of his chair, while Kotetsu just laughed, thinking, _'Idiot.'_

**==Back in Nami - Watchtower==**

So far, the only traffic today had been a few early merchants who had journeyed through the night. Whatever it was that they had been carrying, they were desperate enough to risk bandits and wild animals to get here. Tashi didn't know if their destination was here or elsewhere, but it must have been important if they were willing to go to such risk. Aside from that, though, the rest of the day had been quiet.

Tashi was about to go and switch places with Iori, the other guard on duty, to take a break, until he gazed out on the bridge one last time and noticed something heading towards them at a running pace. Zooming in, his mouth dropped a little when he saw a familiar blond boy with orange highlights from months back being led by his pink-haired with lavender highlights teammate. He then smiled widely and turned to shout down the hatch, "Hey, Iori! Get Elder Tazuna to the square, and soon!"

A bleary-eyed older man snapped out of his nap from the yell, looked up from where he was sleeping and rubbed his eyes. "Why, Tashi? What's the emergency?"

"Man, get your ass in gear! The Hero of Wave's returned!"

The group was getting closer to the town proper, but they began to slow when they noticed several of the townspeople gathering to meet them. Slightly confused, they slowed down a little, until Naruo happened to see an old man with a sake bottle and a kid in a bucket hat at the front waving at him and calling his name. Grinning, he picked up the pace again, reaching the cheering crowd in a matter of seconds. Laughing, he pulled Inari into a quick brotherly hug before lightly punching Tazuna on the shoulder.

The old man laughed and returned the gesture. "Naruto, you crazy little kid! What are you doing all the way out here? Now look at you two? You look like 16."

Naruto laughed again. "Yeah, we been training for during the chunin exams? Since we had a 'special' room for allowed myself and Sakura-chan for training about 2 years in that room and change our age. Maybe I just came here to see how you all were doing! Still as drunk as ever, I see!"

Tazuna, rather than get angry, just smiled and took a swig from the bottle. "What can I say, kid? Life has been good for all of us, and I'm still kicking. No reason not to celebrate!"

Inari was practically bouncing in place as he rapidly asked, "Are you guys staying for a little while, Naruto?"

Sakura giggled as she strode up to Naruto's side and pecked his cheek. "Probably for a few days, Inari. Things have been hectic back in the village, and we just needed a breather for a little bit."

Several of the people gaped slightly at Sakura's gesture, before Inari let a sly grin onto his face and asked, "Hey, Naruto, are you and Sakura... you knooooow?" He raised his pinky finger in a crooked fashion.

Sakura blushed and hid her smile behind her hand as she turned her head away, giggling. Naruto just laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head as a small blush of his own crept onto his cheeks when he replied, "Actuallyyyy, we're kinda...sorta...a little more closer than that."

Now even Tazuna had that sly grin on his lips as he slightly leaned towards them. "Oooooh? And exactly how close are we talking about here?"

Naruto's blush increased, Sakura's muffled giggles got a little louder, and they both held up the hands wearing their wedding rings. "We...uh...kind of...got married."

Everyone was stock still, the same look of shock on all their faces, before Tazuna turned to all of them with a wide smile on his face and screamed out, "PAAAAAARRRRRTTTYYYY!" Everyone let loose a might cry and began rushing towards their various homes to make preparations for the night (or, if anything happened like last time, week) ahead.

Tazuna, in the meantime, grabbed both of them in a quick hug and said, "Awww, that's great, you two. Wait until we go talk to Tsunami! She's going to want all the details." He turned to his grandson and said, "Inari, head on back home and let your mother know. I'll lead our fine companions through the village and meet you there." The young nodded and scampered off.

Naruto had stilled at the word "details," especially since the events of the last few days could hardly be considered something to chat about over dinner, but Sakura just gently walked up and rubbed his cheeks, saying quietly, "I know you don't want to talk about it, koi, but they are going to ask questions about this. We don't have to mention...THAT if you don't want to; we only have to tell them the general details." He just silently nodded and put on a happy smile for the old man who turned back to them.

Tazuna hadn't said anything, but he had noticed the small slip in Naruto's demeanor. Still, the kid would talk about it when he wished to, and Tazuna wasn't going to push him until then. Letting out a (supposedly) drunken laugh, he turned back to them and gestured towards the village. "Come on, all of you! I'll lead you through the village and show you how much things have changed before heading on to my home. I guarantee you, you're going to be surprised!"

**==At Tazuna's House==**

After a rather interesting trip through the town (with the ladies all drooling at the sight of the new shops), the group made it to Tazuna's house on the riverside. The place had been spruced up quite a bit, with new painting on the sides and a new tiled roof in place. It even looked like Tazuna had made some expansions to it, allowing for a few more extra bedrooms, which Naruto and Sakura sighed a breath of relief at since they didn't want to impose upon them. It just wasn't proper decorum to go to someone's house unannounced and wind up sleeping on their floor or, worse, making them sleep on the floor so that their guests could have beds to sleep in.

As Tazuna opened the door, he called out, "Tsunami! Guess who's decided to stop by!"

Said woman looked up from making lunch to see two very familiar faces walk in, and she smiled and rushed over to engulf them into a large hug. She certainly was looking better than the last time they had seen her. She now had this air of content and happiness surrounding her, no longer stressed out and fearful of possibly disappearing in the middle of the night and waking up in Gato's slave pens – or, worse, his personal harem.

Tsunami pulled away from them and took the sight of them in with her hands resting on her hips. "Well! Look at the two of you. You've both certainly gone a long way from being those uncertain children on their first big mission. And what's this I'm hearing about you two being married? Before I saw you got your age is change. I'm going to want details later!"

Tazuna laughed and swatted his daughter's shoulder lightly. "Aww, enough of your motherin', woman! Is lunch almost ready?"

Tsunami returned his swipe with one of her own, replying, "Almost, Dad, and make sure you clean up before you sit down. Oh, and no sake at the table. Your liver doesn't need anymore damage." She smirked before returning to setting the table when Tazuna faked a wounded look.

Sakura giggled and said, "Let me help you, Tsunami," taking the plates from the woman and setting the table, despite her protests that Sakura was a guest.

With Naruto spoke. "Guess Inari is not arrived home during the Chunin Exams. Since I have some 'friends' are here to provide back-up while we stay here. Don't pay them much mind – they'll be like 'ghosts' the entire time."

Tsunami blinked a couple times at the display before giving a mental shrug and putting the smile back onto her face. "Well...It's very wonderful if I can meet the both of them. To think, we now have both the Hero of Wave staying in this house. Now if only Inari would return with the rest of my groceries so that I can serve us all lunch-"

A loud slam sounded behind them, and everyone turned to see Inari pressing his back to the door in fatigue and desperation, a wide-eyed look on his face while he held onto the grocery bag for dear life.

Tsunami frowned at his display and placed her hands back onto her hips. "Inari! Where have you been, and why did you slam the door like that when we have guests?"

Whatever the boy was going to say wound up becoming a squeak out of his terrified mouth, as everyone heard light scratchings on the door while a multitude of young female voices crooned behind the door, "Inaaaariiiii-kuuuuuun..."

Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other, trying to painfully hold in their laughter at the boy's predicament. Inari, however, turned pale before throwing the bag into the air, waving his hands and screaming as he ran up the stairs, "THE FANGIRLS ARE BACK! HIIIIIIDE MEEEEEE!"

The couple couldn't hold in their laughter any longer and let it out loudly, Sakura hanging onto her husband's shoulder in an attempt to hold herself up while her remaining arm was clutched around her abdomen. As Sode no Shirayuki appeared before she saw the bag, she had managed to catch the bag before it crashed into the floor, though she didn't bother hiding the mirthful grin on her face, while Inner-Sakura on Sakura's mind quietly snickered._**'Poor Inari...since its his first time to have one rapid fangirls like Sasuke.'**_

Tsunami, on the other hand, just sighed and shook her head before taking the bag from Sode no Shirayuki's arms. "It's good to see you again, Shirayuki-san? Since I haven't forgot about you since Zangetsu-san is still in Naruto-kun's mind."

"Likewise." Yuki-onna replied.

Tsunami continue. "I swear, they get more and more bold everyday. Soon enough, it wouldn't surprise me if they started to try scaling the walls to his bedroom window."

Her unasked question was answered when Inari blurred past them towards the basement. "OH KAMI! THEY'RE CLIMBING UP THE BUILDING! NOWHERE IS SAFE!"

This just set the married couple off again, Naruto now having to wipe mirthful tears out of his eyes while Sakura just forewent holding on to him and fell to the floor, unable to breathe from her peals. Until Zangetsu appeared behind Naruto with shook his head of how Inari got some fear on fangirl syndrome.

**==Later==**

After calming the boy down (and convincing him to put down the hammer and nails to board up the doors and windows), the group managed to have a nice lunch, thanks to Tsunami's quick thinking of sending Inari out for more supplies at the news of Naruto's return.

Tazuna leaned back and sighed in content, relishing the feeling of a full stomach. It may have only been around four months between Kaiza's death and Gato's own demise on the bridge, but they were hard months of near starvation and sleepless nights due to empty bellies. Sure, they were a fishing village, but they couldn't survive only on fish caught from the docks and Gato destroyed as many boats as he could to make sure he kept them under control. Until the bridge had been built, the villagers had been forced to turn to Gato to get food, turning into laborers for the twisted businessman's drug and smuggling operations. The more desperate and those Gato had been leaning heavily on had been forced to sell sons and daughters into slavery or beg on the streets. The man never forced his thugs to take those people; he always cherished the feeling of power it gave him to their looks of utter defeat as they begged at his feet.

Sakura, despite Tsunami's repeated protests of guests helping, gathered some of the plates from the table and followed the woman into the kitchen to set them in the sink. Afterwards, the group settled into the living room, Sakura walking over to the couch and putting her husband's head in her lap as she stroked his whiskers. Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki just sat on the other side of them, grinning at the sight of Naruto purring to his wife's ministrations, while the others took seats in the various chairs around (Tsunami having to hold in her girlish squeals at the cuteness of the two).

Tazuna leaned comfortably back into his armchair before asking, "So, what's the plan for you guys? I highly doubt that it's because you just wanted to check in on this little old village. So how's little Noriko-chan doing?"

Sakura smiled. "She's fine, staying with my parents or koi's in-law's place. Partially, but mainly it's because my dearest koi and I, haven't had any sort of a honeymoon yet, and what better way than to spend it with old friends?"

Tsunami blushed at the word 'honeymoon', remembering hers and Kaiza's quite well, but it soon faded when she looked at them in a confused manner. "Do you mean to say that you hadn't really planned out a honeymoon before getting married? I thought that was always part of the bridal preparations."

It was now both children's turn to blush, but Naruto just chuckled a little. "Unfortunately, the marriage between these two was a 2 weeks or days more, as we were had our dreams came true at the time. Besides, better to spend our first honeymoon relaxing amongst friends since they're too young to be doing other 'activities'. Now we're sixteen before we have our training to change our age, and we planed a second one where we are starting a true family." Getting a nod from Tsunami.

Naruto was quite content to simply lay there in his wife's lap and let her stroke his face, but a thought soon came into his head, causing a small pang in his chest when it did, and he turned to look into her inquiring gaze.

"And where are the two of you headed off to?" Tazuna wondered.

"We better need some fresh air...since I had something to do." Naruto declared. As he took out two books on his possession. And went for a walk, with Sakura accompany.

**==Outside - At Nami==**

The walk through the village had been quick, as everyone was too focused on the upcoming celebration that night to notice them for more than a second. Still, while it made Naruto smile that these people would cheer him on because they were grateful for what he had done, it was nice to not be hounded by everyone wishing them well and inquiring about him. At least these people had a reason to glorify him; after all, helping to save entire villages usually has a tendency to make those people love you for it.

Sakura gently snaked her hand into his, offering some silent comfort to the young man. She didn't know what Naruto was feeling, but she was certain that it was similar to what she had felt yesterday after seeing her mother – confusion, restlessness, and a certain sense of suffocation. She might have stabilized herself, but Naruto was still teetering back and forth from everything. He may not have shown it, acting like he was alright in front of Tazuna's family, but it was still going to be a long time before his turmoiled mind was finally able to settle peacefully.

_'Koi needs to come to terms with all that's happened. It's not enough that he's finally had the __chance to vent his hate and grudge; his own feelings are still mostly negative towards both himself and others. Despite me loving him, he probably still feels worthless, as if he's failed in every __aspect of his life. Even marrying me is a hollow victory, because it took him sacrificing nearly everything to get this far.'_

Slowly, she leaned up towards him and kissed his cheek, causing him to glance at her with a small smile. She then leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed happily, reveling in the way he felt to her. _'Still, I'll be there for him. Time heals wounds, especially when there's someone helping you.'_

They continued walking until the town gave way to the small forest nearby. The trees were rustling slightly with the wind, but it was only a small breeze. Sakura heard the leaves flow and sway against each other, loving the sounds of nature around her. Naruto, oddly enough, felt a small wave of calm overcome him when he heard the sound of the blowing wind, rather than the leaves. They continued walking in silence, listening to nature call its soothing tones, and soon the forest gave way to a small clearing on a hilltop overlooking the village.

As Naruto took out his light blue Magatama, and throw it to the see and enchanted. |"Rage of Tides, Roar of the Seas. Leviathan! Arise!"| As the magatama splash at the water; As Naruto took out his sky blue Magatama, and throw it to the sea before it dunks the ocean and enchanted. |"Rage of Tides, Roar of the Seas. Leviathan! Arise!"| As the magatama splash at the water; while the magatama is on deep the sky blue is starting to glow and explodes with a serpent head is reveal to be Leviathan.

**["What did you need, Naruto?"]** Leviathan asked.

"Rayleigh-sensei. I know about you been guarding that artifact relic when Hagoromo told you to keep it safe to prevent it not to fall in the wrong hands which it belongs to Kagome." Naruto told his summon which made Leviathan's eyes widen of he know the next location of the relics.

**["Did you decode the coordinates for where is the 2nd relic is in the Tome of Hagoromo and retrieved?"]** Rayleigh/Leviathan asked with curiously. Which made Naruto nod.

**["Yes, Naruto. It's true, since Hagoromo told me if you have prove yourself worthy to allowed to possessed that relic...the Kagome no Obu (Orb of Kagome)."]** Leviathan explained.** ["Since you gave me no choice, is it's time to gave you the artifact."]**

"Thank you." Naruto said to his mentor and gave him a bow for respect. "And I will make sure I won't let others to fall their wrong hands to the Kagome no Obu...or should I say...the Apple of Eden (Eden no Ringo)."

Leviathan smirked of he accepted to have that relic...and he prepared to submerges underwater to retrieve it. As Sakura went to her husband and said. "You sending Rayleigh-san to retrieved the artifact that Altair is mention it before?"

Naruto nod at his wife as he went to her and wrap his arm around her shoulder and replied. "Yeah...since its the most powerful and a dangerous item that was once belong to the First Civilization. The sooner I will possessed Hagoromo, Kagome and Hamura's relics."

"I guess your right, koi." Sakura agreed, as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. And the Kurosaki newlywed turn their heads at the beautiful ocean.

**==At Konoha - Moment Later==**

Minato Namikaze was on his family's training ground; with his chakra were sealed and under house arrested. 7 years, Minato thought as he tried to catch his breath as his mind drifted to his wayward son. _'It has been 7 long years since you left us, Naruto.'_ The Namikaze had tried his damnedest to try and bring back his son. With his blood removed with Kushina is completely gone...permanently, forever...so no one can stopped him.

After the Chunin Exam and few of the rookies like Ino, Sayuri, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru were under teachings by Naruto during the exams. Since had transform into a monster like Kushina mention it when he defeat the strongest shinobi in Iwa, and his daughter too. Naruto is so powerful and stronger. Since they tried to trained Hitomi to match his power.

Later Jiraiya revealed to Minato or his family minus Hitomi, that Naruto was 'the Chosen One' and Sakura about the 'Sword of the Moon and Sword of the Snow', and the 2 Child of Prophecy, but not Hitomi? When the Prophecy is change. Minato wasn't too thrilled hearing his daughter wasn't the 'Child of Prophecy'.

Soon after the Fire Daimyo had heard about Minato abused, neglected and ignored Naruto as a trash and that Naruto and Sakura was the two 'Child of Prophecy' the Fire Lord had ordered Minato to step down as Hokage and Hiruzen retake the title of Hokage; due of his age is de-aged back to his younger days.

The Fire Daimyo told Minato or Kushina they were correct that when the village is in danger that the village came first, family second but they're were wrong when the village is not in danger, family came first not the village, it comes second from then on Minato Namikaze who was known as the Greatest Hokage ever became known as the Worst Hokage ever after that Minato lost his Clan status and also the Seated of the Uzumaki Clan was stripped remove and given to the other 2 Uzumaki refugees like Karin and Tayuya.

Hiruzen after retaking the title of Hokage had put out an negotiated with the Soul Society in the afterlife was approved is unlike Naruto's 'uncle' Ichigo. Now Naruto have his own spy network besides Jiraiya's. Now Naruto is the Second Rikudō Sennin...and the Black Savior.

And the Fifth Hokage title were also denied Tsunade or Jiraiya to earned it. It took so much tears, blood, and even begging from the former Hokage to convince Naruto's replacement parents (when they have return to the Soul Society for gave some gifts to his son and daughter-in-law; and also as their ambassadors along with Ichigo) to gave his son back, as Minato had even bowed and cried in front of others before Kitsune (Naruto Sr) and Yuki-on'na (Sakura-yuki)._ 'Out of all of us, for nothing!'_ Minato thought as he let out a sigh,_ 'You loved Naruto more than we have, damn you...Kitsune. Yuki-on'na.'_

Inside the Namikaze-Uzumaki mansion, Kushina (with her hair his shaved) was looking at old pictures of her family and only noticed how the pictures after the day Hitomi was begun to trained and ignored Naruto, that Naruto was slowly fading away into the background…like a ghost. _'Naruto, my little maelstrom.'_ Kushina thought as tears formed in her eyes as she watched the smile fade into a stoic look on her son's face before seeing how Naruto's body was slowly melding into the background of each photo. She could name Hitomi's flaws, favorites, and even the former red-head girl's embarrassing secrets while with Naruto…she couldn't even remember the sound of the former blonde's voice without crying as she would remember that day.

Kushina's own students had disowned her for abandoning and neglecting her own 'flesh and blood' child. Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao (when she told her friends about her along with Anko) had turned their backs on her with just cause as even Kushina would have done the same if the shoe was on the other foot. '_My little maelstrom,' _Kushina thought as a tear fell on the last happy picture with her and an infant Naruto being held by Kushina's now-former students, _'I hope you can forgive me for what I have done.'_

Turns out...they're all still under house arrest for three years for released...since with their reputation is faded away. And many villagers are now lost respected to them when her grandmother Tsukiko punished her brutally. Now Kushina and Minato cannot restart the family when she got her seal on her womb sealed and sterile.

After the invasion from Oto (Sound) and Suna (Sand), the village had thank Naruto and Sakura and the rest of the rookies and includes Hitomi for saving lives from danger and everything earned for gratitude with Naruto's allies for his actions were it not for Naruto being the son of a great war hero. But like the Legend himself.

**==Meanwhile==**

Kitsune (Naruto Sr) was currently sipping some tea in a shop near the Hokage tower, before he change his mask into a masquerade with white lens along with a large scarf on his neck to conceal his mouth as the sun fell down over the horizon. He just got back for few things? With his wife Yuki-on'na (Sakura-yuki) is on the hospital. He had run in there a while ago to talk to Hiruzen over a few things when his adopted son and daughter-in-law were on the honeymoon. Chuckling to himself, he'd decided that he could wait until they got back. The kids needed a break anyways. Best not to disturb their relaxation.

A waitress had brought him some dango he'd ordered, and he absentmindedly chewed on it while he thought about the other day. _'Well...things went well since musuko is on the honeymoon for now. Since it will be take days until...__'_

"Mind if I take a seat here?"

Kitsune looked up to see a brown-haired average-looking civilian by the name of Kanonji standing nearby a seat. What made this guy so special was that he was one of the contacts that kept an eye on Jiraiya's spy network and funneled information to him whenever the man came through. To actually seek Jiraiya out must have meant that something big was coming up pretty soon. Turns out Kitsune or his son taking some tabs from Jiraiya to his son since Hitomi's refusal.

He swept his hand towards it in a nonchalant manner and said, "It's a free world."

Kanonji sat in the chair and stretched his arms a little. "Crazy last few days, huh? Since we had you as a replacement to Jiraya-sama. Kushina's trail punishment, then that business with the Daimyo and the council had Minato-san's title is stripped. Shocking, to say the least."

Kitsune shrugged and reached for another dango. "That's a ninja village for you. Always with the politics."

Kanonji nodded his head and reached out his hand towards the menu, dropping a miniature scroll unseen near the plate before grabbing the cardboard stand. "What sounds delectable?"

Kitsune picked up the scroll and unfurled it near the plate. "Dango's always good." He then glanced at the message, and his eyes widened slightly in shock before his heart turned cold through the mask. _'Oh shit, this is really, really bad!'_

Kanonji locked eyes with the shinigami and discreetly nodded his head in seriousness before saying aloud, "How is it today?"

Kitsuen swept his hand near the plate closer to the man, dropping a few bills hidden to everyone but them. "You can try the last of mine if you'd like. I find that I have some place to be."

The man just nodded and reached for the remaining stick, taking the money as he did so, and waved it in thanks. Kitsune paid his bill at the counter before rushing over to the Hokage Tower and leaping up to the Hokage's office. As he slipped through the open window and closed it, with Sandaime was older Nartuo. "What is it?"

As Kitsune remove his mask and said with a serious look. "Old man. Order some ANBU! We've got a serious problem on our hands!"

The Sandaime eyebrow and said, "How so?"

**==With Naruto and Sakura - At Nami==**

As they been waiting for leviathan to return, Sakura took the Hagoromo's Codex from Naruto and look some pages about Leviathan; her husband been reading it many times during the travels secretly.

* * *

><p>,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',<p>

Page 23 - The Sea Serpent

- A Large Blue Serpent with swimming wings and a silver haired man with glasses. With a Jolly Roger Flag; was a Roger Pirates flag. **(AN: Inspired by FF4 series and the human form also summoners called Eidolons. Since summons allows to change into humans before.)**

"A massive sea serpent that effortlessly controls water and rules all who dwell in the oceans. The raging swell of his "Tsunami" is enough to consume even the fiercest of foes."

When i travel through those oceans by my ship. When my ship and my crew were starting to shake? Something attack us below when I trespassed 'his' territory.

A giant sea serpent, and went on to become one of the most prominent summons alongside Bahamut, being known by titles such as "the Sea King", or "Lord of All Waters". In the later titles of the series, Leviathan's prominence diminished as Bahamut gained more status and popularity.

Born of the Northern Sea itself, he is the Lord of All Waters, and unchallenged champion.

After I defeat Leviathan then he change into a human; he was most distinguishing traits are his round glasses and facial hair, which is arranged embattled across his lower jaw. He also has a scar over his right eye, which he has had for many years.

His name is Silvers Rayleigh, also known as the "Dark King", is the former first mate of the Roger Pirates, known as the "Right Hand of the Pirate King". He became a coating mechanic in Sabaody Archipelago at some point after his friend Roger died and the crew was disbanded. He served as my mentor in the use of Haki during my travels for gaining new abilities and power. Before he trained his student name Luffy.

Rayleigh is light hearted, casual, and fun loving, much like his captain Roger was. In the past, he was shown to have been impatient with the antics of the younger crew members, and took the position of crew disciplinarian very seriously. However, he has changed his personality in his older years, becoming much more relaxed even when training Luffy.

Though he often has a serious air, Rayleigh enjoys going with the flow and appearing in unexpected places and in unexpected ways, especially given his status and age. He often comments on his age and how his body "does not work the way it used to", much like Garp; turns out that was Luffy's grandfather.

Rayleigh is not often headstrong, looking before he leaps and taking time to plan ahead before taking action, although he does not hesitate to act if needs be. Even when entering into an unfortunate or unplanned situation such as engaging a Marine admiral in combat or having his ship sink in the Sea King infested waters of the Grand Line, Rayleigh remains completely calm, pushing forward through adversity with no hesitation.

He, like his friend Whitebeard, seem to enjoy talking about the past and its great times, as well as the good old days of their near bygone era. In spite of this, he appeared reluctant to get into the darker topic of the Void Century. He is typically open and talkative, such as when it came to the mysterious Void Century. He was willing to divulge the whole truth to someone named Nico Robin if she wished, but she declined his offer.

As stated by Shakky, he loves alcohol and women, which he proved when he is first introduced saving Keimi from being mistreated by Disco while holding a hip flask. Despite once being enemies with the Whitebeard Pirates, Rayleigh seems to have great respect for their captain, like Roger, and shed a tear for Whitebeard's passing.

Now I started to learned Haki for now...

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

* * *

><p>As Sakura closed the journal of how Hagoromo made friends and companions with the soul summons. Now since Naruto did possessed those weapons, and now Sakura had the Celestial Fairies; now Sakura possessed Kendo, fencing and archery. Since Sakura was training with her new ability since she haven't use it for a while when she was training.<p>

As the ocean is burst out reveal to be Leviathan emerges in the ocean floor. As flash of sky blue light engulfs the sea serpent. As the light reach the cliff edge and the light fades reveal to be Leviathan is now human form as Raleigh; holding a golden small-size ball is about the size as a apple with linings and symbols.

As Rayleigh approaches to Naruto and hand him a orb on his hands with a stern look. "You sure, there is no turning back?" He asked.

Naruto nod. "Yes, since I maybe taking the honeymoon first and second is find the relic." Which made Sakura surprised and look at Naruto.

"You were planning this?" Sakura exclaimed. Which made Naruto sighed as he take the orb and went to his wife.

Naruto went to Sakura and handed his wife with the artifact. "I did had to find a gift for our wedding...so I gave you this." He explained. "So...I gave you this, as your wedding gift."

Sakura was surprised. "Are you serious?" Getting a nod from Naruto. "You were going back here for this artifact as my gift?" As Naruto nod again which Leviathan/Rayleigh smile about it.

"Which is why Leviathan told me about it since before I decoded the Tome to where the other relics for sure." Naruto explained. "And that's why I want you have it. Since I have my forge hammer."

Sakura's tears falling on her cheeks, of how Naruto got herself a gift. As ran at him and gave him a passion kiss and hug her beloved husband. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

Naruto smiled. "You're welcome, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied before he gave her a warning. "But you better be careful if this artifact is not used for personal gain. It was meant for help others." Getting a nod from Sakura.

"I will." Sakura replied.

With Naruto and Sakura had their time together in the cliffside of the Nami, before the sun fell down over the horizon.

**==At the Unknown Location==**

"Are you certain?" Galvatron asked while seating his throne with his Dark Star Saber on his right hand.

"Yes, since the description about two blue metallic beings? **One is a samurai and the other is a female is Drift and Arcee.** Since they are on a bodyguard duty while the now-called Kurosakis were there enjoying their honeymoon." Zetsu reported via hologram.

Galvatron snarl of how the first human prime were on their pathetic honeymoon which made him sick. "Very well...keep it post. And tell Madara that we need more energon to prepared...soon."

"Hai." Zetsu replied, as the hologram is fade leaving Galvatron seated before the decepticon leader called.

"Get me Sideways and Skyquake!"

**==Back in Nami==**

The village party was in full swing. Some paper lanterns were strung high up all along the streets and in the square, while the various vendors were strung along the road hawking their variety of foods and desserts that the public were relishing with glee. Many travelers to the town were confused as to the sudden need to celebrate, but most just went along with it and had a good time spending their money (which the merchants of Wave were more than happy to take).

Naruto and Sakura were sitting on a bench in the square, happily devouring their treats while chatting with the rest of the group. It wasn't really a festival – more of just a really big dinner party – so no one was really dressed really extravagantly in anything like kimonos or the like, which Sakura was grateful for since she had her own kimono for the battle.

Inari was sitting really close to the two, twitching slightly whenever he thought he heard one of his fangirls nearby (who seemed oddly reluctant to approach the two celebrated guests, probably out of awe and embarrassment), which provided no end of amusement for them. It turned exceptionally hilarious when he turned and paled when he saw several of them hiding near the street corners and staring at him with glowing eyes of want, all of them whispering, "Inari-kuuuuuuun..."

Sakura suppressed the urge to laugh as she turned to her husband and asked. "Please tell me I was never like this like those sickos did to you?"

"No," he replied with a shake of his head, trying to suppress his own guffaws. "Thankfully not. You mostly just gravitated towards him whenever he entered your field of vision, but never actively followed him all over the village. I believe that particular achievement lies with Ami. I mean...he and I have opposites? I was able run away from her after all. I think she even once snuck into his bedroom and watched him sleep one night or myself included since I was manage to loss sight of her." He finally let a laugh out. "I heard his scream from halfway across the village, until Hinata heard her boyfriend screaming for help if she'll beat her into a pulp! Hell, I'd never even seen Sasuke run that fast in training and then Ami comes sprinting along right behind him with a dog collar and leash, screaming about how she was going to make Sasuke her pet, since his parents and siblings felt sorry of its my fault for training him and been the 2 best students in the Academy! I heard that afterwards, Sasuke came to me after training to beg to made seals for his room? He had a room renovated so that the door and windows had nearly seven kinds of locks and seals to prevent anyone from getting in aside from him. What's even more hilarious was that not even two weeks later, he woke up one morning to see Ami laying right on top of him and talking about how it was going to be so wonderful to wake up to his face every morning they were married. His scream that time could be heard over in SUNA, and poor Sasuke needed three weeks with the Yamanakas doing mind-wipes and therapy before finally getting over it!"

The entire group started laughing at the Uchiha's misfortune, before they all heard a little female voice call out, "Inari!"

The boy's head snapped towards the voice, fearing for a second that one of the fangirls had gotten bold enough to approach, but his face displayed relief when he saw a blue-eyed girl with long dark-brown hair done up into a small ponytail walk up quickly to join them. She appeared to be around his age, wearing a light-pink t-shirt with blue pants, and she had this annoyed little scowl on her face.

As soon as she approached, Inari dived for her and landed at her feet, hugging her legs with all his might. "Ageha! Thank Kami you're here! The she-devils! The she-devils won't leave me be!"

It really was getting harder and harder for Naruto and Sakura not to laugh at this, but Ageha just scowled a little deeper at him before turning towards the fangirls (who now seemed to take a slightly pale look). With a glare the Shinigami would fear, her head seemed to enlarge like Iruka's on a bad day in the classroom as she screamed out, "SCRAM, YOU!"

The fangirls scattered to the wind, and Naruto and Sakura fell off the bench as they let out their laughter. When Inari shot to his feet and wrapped his arms around the girl, proclaiming, "THANK YOU, AGEHA! MY DEAR, SWEET GODDESS OF PROTECTION! I LOVE YOU!" Sakura nearly peed herself, she was laughing so hard.

Ageha turned a little red before letting out a snarl and smacked Inari across the head. "Dang it, Inari! Why is it that you always have to rely on me to protect you from them? Grow a spine, already, and tell them off! Running away only encourages them!"

Inari clutched his throbbing head but managed to let out a "Yes, Ageha," which seemed to satisfy the girl. She then turned to the now-recovered couple, and her eyes lit up the moment they landed on the pink-haired with lavender highlighted young woman who was trying to get her sniggers under control. Like a blur, she appeared in front of Sakura, her hands clasped in front of her while her eyes glittered with adoration. "Sakura-dono! I'm so happy to see you again! Do you remember me?"

Confused, Sakura looked at the girl closely, trying to put a face that seemed similar to the girl in front of her. To be honest, she hadn't really interacted with many of the villagers here. Most of them were workers on the bridge, but her mind then sparked a little as she remembered a little girl running up to her and asking for food, before few months back in chunin exams.

Sakura smiled and pointed to the girl. "I do recognize you! You were that little girl that came up to me the day I was with Naruto-kun and Tazuna!"

Ageha let out a squeal and latched herself onto Sakura, screaming out. "She remembered! Sakura-dono remembered me!"

Naruto snickered a little at the helpless look on his wife's face, but he gestured to her in a "What can you do?" kind of way. He certainly felt as such when he was dealing with the Konohamaru Corps. Sakura shook her head and gently smiled at the girl when she raised her head. "I almost didn't know who you were. You've changed a bit since that day, especially with the long hair."

Ageha blushed a little, and muttered out. "You had long hair when you were here last and the same snow lavender highlights." When she said this, Naruto snickered some more as he remembered the Konohamaru Corps all wearing the same type of goggles that he once wore.

Sakura's eyes widened again, this time in embarrassment – How does Naruto deal with Konohamaru and his friends when they are like this? – but she smiled at the girl and said, "Well, it looks lovely on you."

Whatever the girl was going to say was cut-off by a scream over towards the front gate, and the ninja jumped to their feet and pulled various weapons out of pouches before running towards the disturbance.

Before they got too far away, Naruto quickly turned and formed the Ram seal, before activating his Rinnegan, deploying nearly a hundred Kage Bunshin all over the square and yelling, "Protect the villagers!" Before he manifested his Tsunami Hebi Naginata via light blue naginata.

The various bunshin nodded and started to canvas the town, as Naruto turned back and ran to rejoin his wife took out Sode no Shirayuki.

When the group reached the bridge, they saw one of the townsmen on the ground clutching a bleeding wound on his shoulder, while the woman who had screamed was hovering over him while staring at the intruders with confused horror.

Naruto immediately tensed when he saw the men. All ten of them were wearing red shirts and pants with brown flak jackets on their chests, and on their foreheads sat hitai-ates bearing the mark of Iwa. _'What the hell? What is Iwa doing here? It's too soon for them to have found out, unless...there's a spy somewhere in the village. Either way, it looks like they're taking this seriously, since they all look to be at least Chuunin if not Jounin.'_

The ninja who appeared to be in charge stepped forward. "We do not wish to cause an international incident, even if your country is on the weaker side, so I will ask again. Where can we find Naruto Kurosaki?"

The gate guard just scowled and spat at the man's feet. "You think I give a damn about your shinobi politics? You'll find that not many people in this village fear death, and you'll be hard-pressed to find one of them who would betray the Hero of Wave."

The leader's eyes narrowed, and he raised his hand in preparation for a jutsu as he said, "Very well."

Not wanting to risk any casualties, Naruto flicked a shuriken at the nin, missing his head by centimeters before embedding in the ground. Distracted, the nin turned to look at the approaching group, allowing the two villagers to slip away.

Naruto approached them cautiously, and preform his stance as he said, "I am Naruto Kurosaki. May I ask why shinobi from Iwa are terrorizing innocent villagers while looking for me?"

The head shinobi lowered his hands from the seals and stood at attention. "Kurosaki-san, we have been ordered by the Tsuchikage to request that you come with us to appear before him."

Naruto cocked his head to the side as gripping his sword, and he begun to spin it a little around his hand. "Oh? And what warrants this behavior? Surely the Tsuchikage would like to avoid a diplomatic incident with both the Fire Daimyo and the Wave Daimyo together? In fact, why wasn't the emissary sent straight to the Hokage, as this could be considered more of a kidnapping and therefore an act of war? The very fact that you are attempting this in front of said woman shows how little intel you've actually been given, and I personally think that all of you are complete and utter morons who need to rethink just how much you really want to live before I rip out your spines and use them for skip-ropes."

One of the other Iwa nin growled and stepped forward to point at the boy. "Listen here, brat! I don't fucking care if I have to drag you back kicking and screaming! Better just to kill you now and take your corpse back! It's the best a little freak of a Namikaze deserves with your fake bloodline! Hell, we'll even take along your little whore as well! Doesn't matter if she has your bloodline or not; we'll still have fun passing her around the village for a quick fuck!"

Naruto's face never even changed, but the quickness in which he threw the bisentō into the man's brain was unbelievable, sending the corpse crashing to the ground with the metal spear buried into the man's forehead – hitai-ate and all. He then closed his eyes and breathed deeply before slowly opening them, making the Iwa nin piss themselves in fright when they saw the ripple-slitted eyes before them. As Naruto extended his hand and the naginata re-calls its master to his hand then twirl it in both hands and then quick shift his stance by bend his arm and then end of the pole on its armpit.

The leader knew that this whole mission was about to become F.U.B.A.R. and really should have just ran, but he still had to try and salvage the whole ordeal. "Kurosaki-san, nobody else has to get hurt. Really, despite what he just said, no one is trying to pull anything here – the Tsuchikage really only wants to talk. Just come with us and-"

***And what?*** The deepness of his voice and the demonic mask donned on his face showed that the boy was now becoming dangerously close to releasing more of Hollow's power and therefore was getting increasingly agitated to their presence, til resume his stance. The boy's gripped his hand on the plwere flexing rhythmically, as if he could hear the pounding the Iwa nins' hearts. ***You honestly think that a few threats at those I love and vague assurances of my safety are going to be enough to get me to come with you? You're no different than the village I serve – a bunch of self-centered, worthless hypocrites who barely see beyond their own delusions of grandeur.***

By now, the racket had started to attract various other village members, while the Konoha nin were starting to position themselves to protect the civilians better. Sakura had placed herself on the far end, before healed the wounded, wanting to keep out of the blast zone should Naruto cut loose, but she kept feeling this vague tugging from her heart on her chest. Since she did made her bonding with Naruto.

Whatever the case was, it felt gooood...

Naruto just cracked his neck and settled into a loose stance, but his gaze turned upwards to the sky. ***You know what the funny thing is? You would think that a ninja village would be more receptive to things that can be deemed 'odd' – be more mindful of those who protect them everyday. But since the day I was born, I have been shunned, abused, starved, and just overall neglected by every person in my former family in the home village, both ninja and civilian alike. And for what? A so-called hero of Konoha will save their home by training their daughter which she had ****a so-called demon fox that resides in my gut****? A fox that is so incredibly 'evil', since many villagers saw her a hero when I was completely ignored! Until they gave me a second chance to live life with those I care for?***

He shook his head before gazing at them again with cold eyes, and he raised his right hand, as the the glowing sky blue brights reveals to be the same magatama. Slowly, a vicious smile crept onto his lip through his mask, as more and more of the sky blue reaitsu exuded from his body – to which Sakura shuddered and smiled in ecstasy as crimson crept into her green eyes.

**==At Naruto's Mind==**

Hakuto, within the mindscape, noticed an odd interaction and grinned maliciously as he watched some of the new source of energy split off into a different direction from the main flow./_'__Oh, PLEASE let someone do something stupid! I reeeally want to see how the kits react to it!'_/

He chuckled a little and settled in to watch.

**==Outside Mind==**

Naruto place his pole in the side. **_['I guess its your first time to use this?']_** Leviathan curious. Getting a mental nod from his mentor.

_'Yes.'_ Naruto replied, before he un-donned his mask, now the orange-blonde place the magatama on the head of the spear, as the spear is engulfed with water. As place the other hand on the other, then prepared to twirl the pole weapon then move the air with a furious spin then then slam the pommel of the naginata that causes the geyser of water in the air.

As the water devolves, which made the Iwa nins' eyes all widened as the full implications of this hit them square in the face.

This wasn't just some clan head and Future Fire Guardian; it was a legend.

Naruto is now wearing a full body blue armor decorates dragon features; his helmet is Dragon Head with jawbone on cheek as a protector, the chest armor is face of the dragon and two wings on the shoulders, blue and black gauntlets with a claw of the dragon on the elbow, blue waist armor with made of dragon tails and blue boots with two horns or claws on the knees. And the spear is now a shape like or unlike a arrow or harpoon (think Final Fantasy 9; Kain's Lance).** (AN: Think MU's Dragon Armor: wikia . nocookie _cb20110320070728/last-arena/images/4/4d/ DragonArmor . png)**

"Ōritsu Hebi Ryūkihei (Royal Serpent Dragon)." Naruto declared.

Which made the squad of iwa surprised of Naruto's new appearance? During the Chunin Exams? Tsuchikage's top shinobi was defeated by the same man along with his wife did defeat the Sandaime Tsuchikage's granddaughter with her strength is highly equal then Tsunade's and even he is the most powerful shinobi in Konoha to earned the title as "Moon Slayer" and Sakura earned the title from the hospital in Konoha called "Miracle Cherry Snow" (Kiseki no Sayuki). Few of the spies in Konoha from the different shinobi village tried to find out of what's the secret of Sakura's skills in scalpel and even their training regiment? Since they been in their shop for a while when Sakura went to the hospital. Since many of the surgeons were curious about her skills is magnificent, so they want to know her secret.

As the Iwa team were nervous like the time Naruto did transformed like that 'monster' when he defeat Ulquiorra. Now they need overwhelm him since the rumors in Nami that he can wipe out Gato's thugs with a single technique and knocked them life before he was standing.

Naruto narrow his eyes in the Iwa ninjas' direction, then he made a crouch until the Iwa is ready to defend themselves for he is ready to charge, and then a blur which made them startled before they look up and saw him sending dive down at them with a reverse gripped both hands.** (AN: Check the Final Fantasy Dragoon Jump attack and the KH2 Nobody Dragoon's Jump attack.)**

Then dived down in a high velocity speed. which the Eight of them jumped aside to the spot to dodge it; that one was impaled in chest before explodes that causing a shockwave which it hits them on the force.

When the Iwa nin looked up again, recovered from the blast, is which they heard a cracked that cause them attention and saw Sakura appeared with Sode no Shirayuki strapped on the side, which made then shiver and saw her smile on her face, since they also heard a rumor about temper is completely rivals both Tsunade and Kushina combine.

One of the other Iwa nin snarled and shunshined right behind Sakura, holding a kunai to her neck while his free hand covered her mouth as he screamed, "Stop right there, Kurosaki! One more move, and your pretty little whore dies!"

Naruto paused slightly, causing the nin to think he had won, but Sakura just smirked under his hand and raised her extracted her hidden blade to jam her blade into his eye, putting out his sight half-blind. The man screamed, loosening his grip as pain surged through him, and she then ducked out of his grip, extracted another hidden blade and spun around, slashing out his neck and nearly decapitating him. When she straightened again, her eyes had changed completely crimson, and she smirked before flashing over to her husband.

Naruto glanced at her out of the corner of his eye at Sakura. "We always prepared for any circumstance?"

Sakura nodded. "Yup, since they never know about our new capabilities."

The head Iwa nin didn't know the extent of the abilities these two possessed, but considering to the fact that they just took out three jounin before they could really react, he realized that he needed to do something and fast if he was going to have any sort of success on this mission. Reaching to the radio on his ear, he spoke hurriedly, "Chuunin! Move into position! Diplomacy has failed! I repeat! The Kurosaki have turned aggressive!"

As twenty Iwa chuunin shunshined into the area, Hiruzen sighed as he and two ANBU guards appeared closed the distance towards the two and watched their backs. "You know, Naruto, if this kind of excitement is going to be normal for you when you go on trips, I'm leaving you behind from now on."

Naruto just smirked and cracked his neck. "Yeah, yeah. It's not like you don't attract your own brand of trouble. I thought its our first honeymoon?" Which made the Sandaime nod for he had his point.

"I know. Since I decide to see if Tazuna-san will negotiate with Konoha for some resources."

"Yeah. I see your point." Naruto replied, as he glancing at his wife, he nodded his head towards the bridge and then smiled maliciously at the nin in front of him. "I once heard that my 'former' father had a flee-on-sight order put on him by Iwa due to his actions in the war."

Both he and Sakura flashed past the nin, him beheading one while her slashing another's jugular and nearly severing his neck completely, and Naruto paused long enough to turn his head to them and say, "Let's see if my wife and I can match that!" He then flashed further down the bridge after Sakura.

This didn't deter the Iwa shinobi, as the head ninja then yelled, "AFTER THEM! THEY MUST NOT ESCAPE!"

The jounin raced down the bridge, and the chuunin made to follow, but most were blocked when Hiruzen threw a multitude of a shuriken and whispered, "**‡****Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!****‡**" causing hundreds of them appear and forcing the chuunin to dodge to the ground. Sakura appeared behind him then raised her foot and slammed it down, forming a small crater that threw the ninja off-balance.

As the Iwa struggled to their feet again, since they did not know that was the Sandaime, Hiruzen sighed dramatically and shook his head. "Children these days. They just don't know when to quit."

One of the chuunin reached his feet and drew a kunai before he snarled, "As if an old man like you could handle themselves against an elite group of chunnin from Iwa without any help!"

Hiruzen closed his eyes and snapped his fingers until the ANBU appeared besides him which made the Iwa shocked about the Konoha send ANBU in front of them, to which they draw their swords. The de-aged Hokage open his eyes to the group and smirked before raising a finger at them. "A few things wrong with that statement. One, acting arrogant is not the same thing as being confident; it just means that you're too stupid to see what's in front of you."

Another finger raised. "This leads to number two, as your blindness and stupidity just caused your entire group to commit several crimes against Konoha shinobi right in front of their Hokage, which really is me since Onoki didn't mention it to you about it. To be honest, I'm rather surprised that none of you realized this fact the moment Naruto said it. I'm guessing either the intel Iwa receives is rather shoddy quality and has not realized of my ascension, or their shinobi are all incompetents."

Several eyes widened as this realization dawned on them, and Hiruzen raised another finger. "This also leads to number three, as no doubt you think that strength in numbers will help you here, despite the fact that I just forced you all to your knees without even really trying. Please! I've taken on punks like you in greater number and barely gotten a scratch. Add in to the fact that my assistant is better than your average jounin, and you have no chance against us."

A fourth finger joined the others. "The fourth thing is that since I am the Hokage, a reinstated like Onoki is still as always since he didn't select his predecessor, that means I was aware of your attack thanks to my new spymaster, and he is currently leading ANBU reinforcements to back us up within the next few minutes."

His thumb then extended out. "Finally, the last thing is, even if you somehow managed to over come both of us and evade his father or my old student and the ANBU..." He then twirled her finger to tell them to turn around. The chuunin did, and their faces paled.

Sitting on the rooftops and off to the sides sat the hundred clones that Naruto had summoned earlier, and all of them were holding copies of Zangetsu and different weapons like wrist blades, naginata and swords like Naruto's form.

One of the clones smirked and hefted their weapons. "Yeeeeaaaahh. Either way, you're gonna get raped six ways to Sunday."

The chuunin all turned back to the old Sarutobi and Sakura, and with Sakura just smiled and clenched the hand she'd counted with into a chakra-empowered fist. "Any last words?"

The nin that had spoke started trembling and whimpered out, "Mommy..."

Hiruzen smirked at them and replied. "Good enough. CHAAAAARGE!"

As the Hiruzen, Sakura and the multitude of clones all jumped into the fray, the chuunin could only think,_ 'W__hy us, Kami? Why us?'_

**==Later==**

Naruto had managed to catch up to Sakura and were rapidly approaching their destination: the monument gate at the middle of the bridge. As soon as he had approached her, she turned her head to him, still had his armor on and asked, "What do we do now?"

Naruto grinned a little as they began to slow. "As of right now, they've only been underestimating us, which is the reason why half of their force is now dead. However, they are still jounin and are now more aware of what we can do, and no doubt some of the chuunin managed to slip past Hiruzen-jiji. We need to keep them occupied until help can arrive. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll take another couple of them down. Take a shot at one-hit kills if you see an opportunity, but for the most part, focus on evading all of their attacks. If I know my father, he'll get here soon enough, but if you feel yourself flagging, go and head back towards Sandaime-jiji. They only want me, it seems, and will probably ignore you if they think it'll make it easier to capture me."

She focused a glare at him and snarled. "Forget it! If I get out of there, you're coming with me! Either we survive this together or we die together – nothing else!"

Naruto chuckled as they stopped at the gate. "As you wish, my wife."

They stood there for a few seconds, back to back, waiting for the inevitable. The jounin would follow – Naruto knew it. They wouldn't dare just give up and stay behind to terrorize the villagers. Nami may only be a small country, but if Iwa were caught red-handed in attacking them, it would cause a political backlash that would potentially find Iwa standing alone against the other four great villages as well as the minor ones. When you're adrift and without allies, it tends to get very hard to survive, and Iwa will not risk that, especially considering how they are still hurting after the Third Shinobi War. Konoha may have been hit pretty hard in the Sound invasion, but it was still quite manageable in comparison to the countless Iwa shinobi who died before. No, at this point, they were better off minimizing as much damage as they could, and the only way to do that now was to get both Naruto and Sakura into Iwa's custody. Once they were, Konoha wouldn't have as much of a position to demand retribution, as they would be more focused on trying to get the kids out of there.

He whispered lowly, "They're almost here. The moment they arrive, strike. Don't give them any opportunities to re-orient themselves; keeping them off-guard is about all we have for the moment."

Sakura nodded and crouched into a starting position, with her hidden blades extracted; since its light. Naruto readied Kain's Lance and slipped into a stance, steadying his breathing. Since the lance was so light to wield for him, he could use it more defensively, but he still needed training in these types of things for them to really be effective. _'Just a few minutes, saiai. Just hold on for a few minutes, and help will arrive.'_

The Iwa nin appeared, and the two children burst into action before the nin could even blink, flashing away from each other towards the outer ring. Naruto crossed blades with one, nearly initiating a dead-lock before using his momentum to flip over the nin, while Sakura managed to dart between two and clip their sides with her wrist blades. The cuts weren't deep, but it was enough to shock the two nin and allow her to jam it behind her into the second nin's back, hitting his lower left, before flashing to the side and heading towards Naruto.

Naruto, after flipping over his opponent, managed to quickly turn as he landed and cut deeply across the man's back, leaving a very nasty slash that went from his right shoulder to his left hip. The man went down screaming, the cut deep enough to where it severed his spinal cord, and Naruto flashed towards the middle.

As the two approached each other, both glanced at the other for a split second and smirked as they thought, _'Screw being defensive. They won't know what hit 'em.'_

Naruto then reached the middle of the circle, impaled the lance on the ground, and grabbed Sakura's forearms to swing her around, while Sakura reenforced her body with Shunko to minimize the damage to herself.

One nin's head was turned nearly completely around from the force of the girl's foot striking his cheek, while another got clipped across the chest and was sent flying from the bridge, where he died on impact with the water. The rest of the nin were lucky to only receive a few broken ribs and being sent to the ground when they tried to roll with the force of the attack.

Naruto ended the move by throwing his wife into the air and grab the Kain's Lance into his hand before swinging full force in a circle to hit any struggling to their feet. Sakura, in the meantime, quickly grabbed as many kunai as she could from her holster and began to pick off the ones who were furthest from the center of the circle within seconds, her new eyes helping her to focus more easily on her prey and her enhanced body moving faster than they could run.

When she landed and stood back-to-back with Naruto, a hidden blade in each hand and her arms in a cross-guard position with her bracers, there were only three jounin on their knees as they clutched their wounds but were still breathing somewhat steadily, while the last two jounin and the seven chuunin who had managed to catch up to them were now dead.

The children's ambush had taken only one minute.

They both then heard a slow clapping and a deep chuckle, and Kitsune (Naruto Sr) stepped over the side of the bridge, an easy grin on his face, while a company of ANBU nin shunshined into view along with the Shinigami lieutenants and seated officers. While the ANBU glanced between the children and the downed ninja, Kitsune just shook his head. "Serves the fools right for underestimating you based on your age. If they had been anywhere decent, they would have questioned why you had stopped and then observed from a distance. You showed that you have a bloodline, and they should have assumed from the get-go that you have full mastery of it, whether or not they think it's true."

Naruto reverts into his state and raised an eyebrow at the man, as he smirked. "So...what? You would have preferred that they took us seriously and prepared for our ambush? For shame, Tou-san, letting two inexperienced genin take on five jounin and seven chuunin alone."

Kitsune just snorted and waved it off. "We'd gotten here around the same time as you did. At first, I thought that you had sensed us, but when you slipped in battle stances, I had assumed you were followed and had our group hold back. No sense in showing all of our cards when we can set up a back-up trap in case your own went haywire."

Sakura just shook her head before glancing at her husband and grinning. She sashayed over to him, causing his eyes to trail down to her hips and making him gulp, and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. When she pulled back, she purred lowly, "Let's go back, koi."

Naruto nod at his wife, since before that.

He glanced around, looking at the dead or dying, and he noticed the body of the head nin who was doing most of the talking earlier lying on the ground. Walking over and crouching down, he looked more closely to see a radio earpiece stuck to the side of his head, and Naruto grabbed it and straightened again, looking at the device in his hand.

Suddenly, there was a burst of static, and an elderly voice called out, "Team leader, come in. What is your status? If the Kurosaki have run off, do not pursue!"

Naruto turned to the ANBU standing nearby the nin and made a chopping motion to the neck. The ANBU complied and knocked out the three remaining Iwa nin before they could say anything. The ANBU then knelt down and check to ensure they were unconscious before turning back to Naruto and giving him the green light.

Naruto raised the earpiece to his ear, and he donned his hollow mask with voice cut through the silence. ***Am I correct in assuming that I am speaking to the Tsuchikage? No. Don't bother answering. It'll reach his ears soon enough anyway, so do me the favor of shutting up and listening. My name is Naruto Kurosaki, the Black Savior and the Moon Slayer. I don't care what my former parents did to you and Iwa, and I have a feeling that you don't either. However, I will give this one and only warning. If you ever pull another stunt like this, what Minatao did to your soldiers will seem like mercy in comparison to what I will do to your village. If you want to talk to me that badly, then you will come to the Hokage and request to do so like a civilized human being. If you and your kind leave us alone, then I will do the same. If you try to capture or kill myself, my wife, or my future children ever again...***

He let out a dark maniac chuckle. ***Well, let's just say there will be only four major ninja villages when I am done. Catch my drift?*** He then crushed the earpiece in his hand.

Silence passed over the bridge again, and Naruto turned to the others as his remover his mask. "Sakura and I will head back now to continue our honeymoon. We'll see you in the village square when you're done here, tou-san."

The Masked Naruto nodded and turned to the men to give them their orders, while Sakura, her own shunko now gone, stood next to Naruto before the two flashed away.

**==Meanwhile in Rock Country==**

Deep in a tower overlooking the mountainous village of Iwakagure, there was a small conference room. The room was sparse, save for a meeting table, some chairs, and a radio communicator near one of the ends. Around the device sat four people, and one of these people was Onoki he still had his old uniform. Hanging off his neck behind him was the Tsuchikage's brown diamond hat.

Ōnoki gazed at the device in front of him, a blank stare on his face as he went over the young man's words in his head. Many in Iwa would call for the boy's death for saying that, or at least those amongst the civilians and lower-ranked ninja – hence the reason why this operation was supposed to be a secret and limited to only the thirty nin he had spared. Iwa ANBU would have been overkill, and you don't send them on escort missions unless the person was a Daimyo or a relative of one – in other words, someone you could not afford to have die under your watch. Not to also mention the fact that if he did send them, it was basically a declaration of war to any who recognized them, since ANBU were also known for being the primary executioners of shinobi. The equivalent would have been like sending a headsman and his axe to escort a prince to a potentially hostile kingdom – it was like saying, "We are taking this person, and he and/or she is mostly likely just going to be killed upon arrival."

Ōnoki scowled as he gazed at the nervous subordinates that surrounded him, gritting his teeth hard as he asked as calmly as he could, "I believe I had given explicit orders to those men that the Kurosaki was_ 'only' _to be approached and asked to come with them. If the boy refused, then they were to merely extend an offer to come here of his own free will and assured safety and then LEAVE! So do you want to tell me how I managed to lose thirty good men under my command on what was only supposed to be a DIPLOMATIC MISSION?!"

The jounin commander cowered a little but managed to reply, "Ts-Tsuchikage-sama, I-I had thought that, um, given the number of men used, the former son of the Namikaze, Kurosaki was supposed to go with them no matter what. So, uh, I, um kind of gave them an order before they left to make sure that he did-"

"IDIOT!" Ōnoki roared. "Do you have any idea what kind of political backlash we may receive because of that?! In case you failed to actually read the intelligence reports I had given you, the boy and his wife not only are both under the care of his goddamn Hokage, but he had also managed to garner interest from the fucking FIRE DAIMYO! Whether or not it is true is irrelevant, because if it did turn out to be true, we could see sanctions placed on us worse than what Suna had! Those thirty nin were meant to act as a PROTECTION detail if the boy and his wife accepted, should any of the other villages get the smart idea of trying to kidnap either child on the way here! But NOOOOOOOO, they just had to take the threatening stance due to their strength in numbers, and LOOK WHERE THAT GOT THEM! Hell, they even attacked both the boy and a villager from a neutral village right in front of ONE OF THE FUTURE 12 FIRE GUARDIANS, THE BODYGUARDS OF THE FIRE DAIMYO! IF THE FIRE DAIMYO FINDS OUT THAT HE'LL THE TELL THE EARTH DAIMYO THE ACTIONS YOU CAUSED AND HAD OUR VILLAGE TERMINATING!"

The man paled, but whatever he was going to say was cut off when Ōnoki made a motion, summoning an Iwa ANBU, and said, "Take him and execute him. Preserve the head. We'll need it in case the Earth Daimyo comes calling."

The ANBU saluted, slapped a suppression seal on the man, and shunshined both of them away.

Ōnoki sighed and leaned back into his chair. He really was feeling his old age, and often wondered how it was that the Hiruzen Sarutobi had continued doing his job the second time around before he re-take his seat and had his de-age is younger days. _'Maybe I really am getting too old for this. Since I never get to chance to talk to him to de-age me. Unfortunately, if I retire, then I'll have to pick a successor who wouldn't be stupid enough to do what the idiot just did, and they are few and far in between. Maybe Kurotsuchi when she's a little older and learned to temper her personality a little bit when it comes to the village. Loyalty's one thing, but fanaticism could cause major diplomatic problems. Or maybe her father, Kitsuchi, once I can find a more suitable replacement for him on the field. Yes, he could do.'_

He then turned to the remaining occupants and leveled a stare at them before saying, "In case you have not realized, Iwa is still severely undermanned due to the Third War, even nearly twenty years after the fact. I wanted to ask Naruto Kurosaki to come here in order to persuade them to join our forces in a joint village operation, or at the very least, I wanted offer him the possibility of taking some Iwa girls as his wives to foster cooperation. We cannot take another hit like what happened in the Third War, and doing this would have allowed us to come to an agreement with Konoha for a more permanent cease-fire now that they have a Kurosaki back in the village, since the Namikaze Clan is strictly liquefied its clan status, and even their Jinchuuriki daughter. Now, because of that fool's idiocies, it'll be a long time before anyone would ever be able to approach them with such an arrangement, as they'll now be watching us and any other village too closely for us to gain anything from the agreement."

Ōnoki sighed again and got up from his chair. "As of right now, I want no one even thinking of approaching the Kurosaki. Their skills with their bloodline are an unknown during the chunin exams since he overpowered Ulquiorra or Koumori, and they may treat us as a threat the next time they see an Iwa nin. I will not lose any more ninja under my command because of a diplomatic SNAFU. Start informing the rest of the higher-ups – tell them we have adopted a wait-and-see approach to the matter. In the meantime, I'll go and prepare for the inevitable message from the Earth Daimyo."

**==Back at Nami==**

Naruto was lying on the bed in the guest bedroom, his hands behind his head as he stared blankly at the ceiling. Sakura was in the bathtub upstairs, while Naruto had used the single shower on the ground floor.

_'Today...was the first time...'_

The thought sent a shudder throughout his body before he shook his head._ 'No! Get over it! You've seen death before during joint team's first C-turned-B rank mission! Now is not the time to lose it! Come on, get it together!'_

"Koi?"

Naruto turned his head to see Sakura standing in the doorway now wearing her her pajamas - a white shirt with navy shorts. She was fidgeting slightly as she couldn't seem to hold her gaze on any one spot, and she silently closed the door behind her before she just stood there, as if she didn't now what to do next. When Naruto gently smiled at her and held out his hand to her, silently beckoning, she slowly approached the bed in a timid manner for a few seconds, her mind fighting with her body, before rushing to the boy and burying herself in his embrace.

Naruto pulled the bed covers over the two of them with one arm while holding Sakura's shaking body in the other. She had buried her face against his chest, and he complied to her silent command by wrapping the other arms around her, drawing her even closer into a tight embrace.

The two were silent for a little while, allowing them to draw comfort from each other's touch, until Sakura raised her head and gazed into his eyes. "Koi...what have I become?"

Naruto kept his soft smile on his face while he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "It's okay, Sakura. It was our second kill out in the field and-"

Her eyes turned fearful as she gripped his shirt harder and said forcefully, "That's not what I meant! I _'know'_ it was my second kill during the forest of death, now its the third and I know it's going to be hard to get over! Naruto, I'm scared not because I had to do it, but because-!"

Her head dropped and she leaned against his chest again as she said lowly, "...Because I enjoyed it. I_ 'enjoyed'_ watching those men die. I even thought that they all_ 'deserved'_ it. Koi...what am I turning into?" A few tears escaped her eyes, and she whispered out, "Have I...become a monster?"

Naruto's eyes hardened, and he cupped his wife's chin and made her look at him as he shook his head. "No! Don't you dare start blaming yourself! I know you, Sakura-chan! I know you, and I know for fact that my saiai is not cruel! You did what you did because they threatened us! If they had hurt you, I would have done worse! FAR worse! And I would have thought they deserved it as well, even if their bodies were nothing more than paste! You, my saiai, my blossom, my angel of mercy – you do not have the capacity to be evil! So don't you ever dare think that you are a monster, because no monster can ever hold the light you have inside you!"

He calmed down a little and then pecked her on the lips before he gently bumped his forehead against her own. "Because I won't ever let that light inside you die. Okay? So don't worry anymore, because no matter what happens, I will still love you."

She gazed at the boy- no, _'man'_ she loved, shock splayed a little on her sorrowful face, before the shock gave way to relief and a little happiness. She once more buried her face into his chest, and Naruto stroked her hair and kissed her head as she quietly sobbed.

Outside the door, Sode no Shirayuki gazed through a small crack in the door frame upon the scene with sadness before she quietly closed the door. Still, a small smile crept onto her face, though it still had a hint of sadness to it. _'Don't you ever think of leaving this world before him, Sakura-sama. Because if you did, I don't think that boy would last longer than a day before he joined you. Like Sakurayuki-sama told me to...just take care of him...he needs you like Kagome-sama when Hagoromo-sama needs her.'_

She disappeared in the ice returns to Sakura's mind. Tomorrow was a big day.

**==Next Morning==**

As Naruto walked through the forest to the clearing, with his full attire he listened to the wind blowing through the trees. He didn't know why that sound alone made him feel so at peace, but he wasn't about to question it. After all, he had a feeling things were about to become even more hectic than usual in the time to come, and he was going to need all the peace he could get.

The trees gave way to the clearing, as he took out a sheathed katana that Naruto got it from Itachi, that turns out it was Kushina's gift. Since Naruto did unwrapped his gift since and took out a note along with it and read it out loud:

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

- Naruto-kun

I know you still upset about your Kushina-sensei's actions? Since I salvage the sword you broke, the Jinsoku Karyū (Quick Swirling Current). So I had Tenzin to repaired it and adding and implanted the same metal you obtained it. Since this made this blade is stronger and endurable. **(AN: ****Jinsoku Karyū is a Ninja Sword.)**

So...gave them a chance...if you are still willingly to gave them a chance...

- Itachi

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','**  
><strong>

Naruto was sighed about Itachi gave him the same sword that he broke it, since Tenzin had that blade fixed, as he could see the sun still climbing over the horizon, bathing everything in its yellow morning light, contrasting the ocean waves that were a pale blue, not yet turning the darkish hue of later on in the day. Alone on the hillside, Naruto took a breath before he took out his ninjato.

He began practicing his swordplay, performing swings and slashes against an imaginary opponent in high speed. He spent a few hours practicing to perfect his sword skills before he fell on his knee, panting. He still remember both of his damn godparents!? He was not fond of Jiraiya and Tsunade since when he was young he pushed his parents to focus on Hitomi as per a prophecy and decide to give her both the toad contract and the slug contract. Not that he and she cared, he had the white tiger contract and the Elder Dragon contract. Which were 2 of the most powerful contracts out there with toad or slugs be just below them. Since his sibling figure decide to have the each of their own summons.

He looked at sun is almost rising, as move his sword straight back and channel his chakra on the blade and yelled. "**‡****Fūton: Kazekiri!****‡ **(Wind Release: Wind Cutter)" He unleashes a blade of a crescent wave shots at the sun that still rises, as the gale vanish.

He held the sword there for a few more seconds before sheathed it in scabbard with a click and place it in the sword holster in place, making sure it was secure for the trip back to Tazuna's.

He looked out across the horizon again, and even though a few more tears fell down his cheeks, he allowed a set, determined smile onto his face. "My future is my own. No more complaining, no more fending myself to the garbage. I'll fight to my last breath for those I love and what I believe in, and screw anyone who tries to stop that. I fight for me and mine – no one else. And if the world doesn't like it and tries to push me, then I'll push back even harder and prove to them that I bow to no one."

Dropping to his knees and raising his hands, Naruto screamed out to the horizon, "YOU HEAR ME, WORLD?! MY NAME IS NARUTO KUROSAKI! YOU CAN BEAT ME! YOU CAN MAKE ME SUFFER! YOU CAN TRY TO TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! I WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING! I'LL NEVER LOSE THE WAR! AND I'LL NEVER LET YOU WIN! YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL NEVER BE NEGLECTED AND BROKEEEEEN!"

He then laughed with relief, as if he felt his heart get a little lighter than before. Sure, it was going to be hard, but then again, life was never easy or else it wouldn't mean anything.

Amongst the trees, Sakura stood there, fully-dressed and awake, watching him with a happy smile on her face as a tear fell down her own cheek._ 'There's my man. Welcome back, my darling koi...'_

**==Meanwhile at Konoha==**

Hitomi was walking the streets heading for her destination until she passed the Yamanaka flower shop; she remembers that by this hour Ino should be working as part of her shift. She enter the shop to see Ino putting some flowers in their rightful place, she turned around to greet the guest because she heard the door been open. She smiled but her smile faded as soon as she saw the kushina-like face that she recognized her purple eyes with her red hair is dyed change into purple haired genin during the celebration, she quickly turned her back to her while Hitomi was expecting this kind of behavior from her best friend. After all she hasn't forgiven her for the things she and parents did to Naruto in the past, Hitomi gaze at her she wanted to talk to her even if she was going to ignore her.

"Hey Ino, how are you doing?"

The Yamanaka didn't reply she still had her back turn to her while she continue to assemble the flowers, Hitomi sighed. "Of course you won't talk to me, you haven't forgiven me for being not told you about I had a brother, you have every right to treat me like this, since I've met you, but I came here to tell you that even if you won't talk me I want you to know that you're still my best friend Ino..."

The bleach blond was still doing her work while a few tears escape from Hitomi's eyes. "You don't know how sorry I am, for throwing our friendship during my 1st birthday, because of me, I have also threw away Naruto-niisan's childhood with me. Because of my former parents did. They pushed him away to trained me of the most important person in my life, my own twin brother."

Ino was still doing her work with her back turn and Hitomi was sobbing softly. "You have every right to hate me, but I lost many friends respected me, no matter what you're still my best friend and Naruto-nii will remain my brother and nakama, even if he hates me or not and my former parents did, and my former godparents. It's time for a change I promised you. I will never be selfish ever again this is a new me, I will also earn your trust again Ino, the same with Naruto because I love you both…"

She was going to say something else but the sound sobbing interrupted her, she notice that the sobbing was coming from the Yamanaka who stop assembling the flowers. Ino look back at her drying her tears, it was futile as more tears emerge from her sky blue eyes.

"Look what you make me do redhead. I have wet the flowers in my tears."

Hitomi chuckle at her comment seeing that Ino was crying she went to her giving her a big hug, she accepted her hug feeling maybe she will forgive her and they can forge their friendship once again. Ino broke the hug while drying her tears, Hitomi was happy this at least Ino didn't seem to hate her.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. I know I did wrong, I shouldn't have abandoned you when you needed me the most I know you were feeling terrible for what happened at the Chunin Exams but I was so upset with you."

"It's all right Ino, you don't have to apologize. I had it coming I'm just happy that you're not angry at me anymore."

The bleach blond frowned. "Who says I'm no longer angry with you, I'm still am your friend? But you better apologize to Naruto when he returns with forehead in his first honeymoon, or I will never forgive you."

"I will, after all. I have time to write my apology speech? I just hope he will accept my apology."

"We'll just have to wait and see, by the way Hitomi? I thought I heard wrong but when you were talking to me I kind of heard that you did you say 'former' to your parents and godparents? That's not the kind of word to call your parents and godparents that you like?"

Hitomi only sighed and explained. "I signed a emancipation contract for myself to moving/leaving out to my parents? And I've decide to disowned them along with my godparents. And refusal for being under apprenticeship to them, I decide to dyed my into purple and change my surname as 'Fujibayashi', that way I have no concern both Minato and Kushina are no longer parents before my former mother's punishment by my mother's mother Tsukiko-sama. And I live in the Apartment complex in Red district that Naruto-niisan used to lived? So…the landlord doesn't bother or mind about being a daughter of the former Yondaime, that's why I am longer their heiress like you did. Since I am still a Konoha-nin? That means I can take care myself without a parent."

Ino's eyes widened in shock while her mouth was wide open, did she heard right did her parents; the Kiiroi Shinkō (Yellow Flash) and Shinko Shi (Crimson Death) who were once her parents, along with Tsunade the Namekuji-hime (Slug Princess) and Jiraiya the Gama Sennin (Toad Sage) just said that she didn't care for her parents and godparents and they can rot in hell what was wrong with this picture? Okay maybe she was dreaming perhaps she was working too much, never EVER she was going to hear Hitomi saying that she is no longer the daughter of Hokage. She quickly pinched herself and she was still standing at the flower shop while Hitomi was smirking at her, she looked at her in the eyes and out her hand on her forehead maybe she was having a fever making her delusional.

Hitomi sweat dropped seeing the Yamanaka's reaction. "Ino I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth. I am no longer only child to the Namikaze anymore, or the Uzumaki."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with redhead, Budō-tōbu (Grape Head)?" Causing Hitomi's left eye twitching for her new nickname.

"It's ME OKAY! So cut it out!" She said highly annoyed. "I finally realize he was not worth my time along with Sakura, I understand what he said earlier today and I went to the Wedding Ceremony between Naruto and Sakura. Before he save me from that 'man', and also gave me swords of his. I couldn't take it anymore, they only keep training me for matching with Naruto!? They way to talk to convinced by the Prophecy need to change if they convince me to change my mind. So I left and the I started to hate them for shunned my only brother I had!"

Ino was still shocked. "I…I can't believe you have gotten over them so fast just like that?"

"Well Ino, after he was being rejected so many times by them? I finally got the message Naruto was right all along, I will never care for someone like Minato-san, Kushina-san, Jiraiya-san and Tsunade-san? They have lost responsibility themselves in his life and they refuses to have any help from him, it will be better if we let them do things on their own without their only children and restarted their family too."

Hitomi continue. "They might want to get their pride back and restored, after all haven't you heard, after Minato's house arrest along with Kushina, we all know that a Ninja who leaves the village without orders from the Hokage the punishment is death."

"Obviously they will find him guilty along with his wife for their crimes, let's not forget that they betrayed the 'Will of Fire' that also counts as a crime in their abused, ignorance and favortisim, either way no matter what the sentence will be I am longer their daughter of Nii-san's declaration to chose his path in leaving the Namikaze Clan for their neglected actions."

Ino nodded in agreement knowing that her best friend was right. "Anyway I have to get back to work. I'll guess I will see you later, Hitomi."

"Yeah and there's somewhere I have to be. I will see you later Ino." She reach for the exit.

"Hey Hitomi!" The bleach blond called.

"What is it?" She asked while looking back at her.

"When you said you love me and Naruto both, in Naruto-kun's case what kind of love are we talking about?" She grinned a little.

Hitomi gasp while her face flushed. "It's nothing like that honest! I love him as a brother nothing more well, take care Ino." She quickly left the shop.

The Yamanaka smirk seeing her reaction._ 'Well, well, maybe there's something more that Hitomi wants to earn from Naruto besides his friendship or sibling after all who would've thought... That includes... Her redemption._

**Chapter 36 Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto as unlocked the first armor mode like Erza in fairy tail; I will updated the information.<strong>

= Royal Serpent Dragoon

Ability: Its ability to increasing water-base attacks, immune to fire-base attacks. And has the power can breath underwater while wearing the armor.  
>Described: MU Dragon Armor Blue Version<br>Arsenal: Kain's Lance.  
>Techniques:<p>

1. Jump (Janpu) - leaps into the air warped the wielder, and stabs the pole weapon onto the enemy and creates a shockwave. - while in the air he/she holding the spear in the front grip straight back or reverse grip on a javelin throwing stance.

2. Geyser Break (Kanketsusen Kyūkei) - wielder twirls her spear and slams it onto the ground creates a large pillar of water.

3. Tornado Swing (Tatsumaki suingu) - Wielder spins horizontally with the spear, hitting enemies in front and behind.

4. Spiral Pierce (Supairarupiāsu) - High Speed thrust that penetrates stronger armor or wall with a spiraling thrust.

5. Serpent Slasher (Hebi surasshā) - sprouts and hurls a liquefied spear across an infinite horizontal distance, which results to create a massive geyser of water.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 36 Complete**

**Date:** 1/2/2015/4:28pm - 1/2/2015/4:49pm**  
><strong>

**Well...that's that? Since I finished the new year's chapter of **Prophecy of The Sword of Moon and The Sword of Snow? I was able to get new ideas and inspired ideas from the videos in the different anime. So I will continue write more chapters as soon as I can. Also Hitomi regain Ino's forgiveness, since her redemption is begun to restored soon. And please review this chapter and I will see you users to comment. Peace out! And HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!


	38. Chapter 37: 1st Honeymoon&Redeem 2

Chapter 37: First Honeymoon and Hitomi's own Redemption Part 2

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story / Space/Time Dimensional

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am a extremely fan of NaruSaku? I was completely dump about this...since I will have to wait for Kishi will do the rest of his work? As Sarada is like Karin after all? Many fans were gossip about. Since this will me the last...I think? If everyone is a TRUE Naruto fan and also a TRUE NaruSaku fan! Then just like the the story called "You've Opened My Eyes" by JTZ29.<strong>

**AN2: I re-read my chapter 1 inspired the original author about why Naruto did neglected that he was left alone forcefully fend himself to eat garbage like he was orphan living in the streets. Since They abused him after all. Since I was hated it when that happen...so I decide to have them off my story of because on their actions. Since for 3 or 5 years will have Naruto have to forgive his parents of all the users or non-users that you gave me suggestion and plead about this. That includes 'Non-user Gabriel' along with few of them they suggested me.**

**AN3: This chapter will be like the "Finding Tsunade Arc"? It will be Naruto and Sakura's traveling Honeymoon when they'll travel through in Land of Fire? First stop is Wave and now is where Original Naruto and Jiraiya find Tsunade to be the fifth Hokage and also Akatsuki is on the move. The name of the Arc is "Hitomi's Redemption and Kurosaki's Honeymoon". Also I will create a better OC from a different anime.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously)<strong>

_Ino nodded in agreement knowing that her best friend was right. "Anyway I have to get back to work. I'll guess I will see you later, Hitomi."_

_"Yeah and there's somewhere I have to be. I will see you later Ino." She reach for the exit._

_"Hey Hitomi!" The bleach blond called._

_"What is it?" She asked while looking back at her._

_"When you said you love me and Naruto both, in Naruto-kun's case what kind of love are we talking about?" She grinned a little._

_Hitomi gasp while her face flushed. "It's nothing like that honest! I love him as a brother nothing more well, take care Ino." She quickly left the shop._

_The Yamanaka smirk seeing her reaction. 'Well, well, maybe there's something more that Hitomi wants to earn from Naruto besides his friendship or sibling after all who would've thought... That includes... Her redemption.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter Start)<strong>

**==Later at the Memorial Stone - Team 7's Training Grounds==**

Hitomi was stumble this place that she was now at the memorial stone, the stone were all of Konoha ninjas have died in battle in the line of duty. Before she was find someone or she knew if 'he' was there.

There standing in front of the stone was Kakashi, she remember this was the place where they had the bell test. She saw Sasuke as their team leader during the test? With she and Sayuri distracted her former mother as a Team Captain with Kakashi as her subordinate? Since Sasuke was good at the bow as a Quincy. Since they passed the test in flying colors. She smile remembering the memory, if it wasn't for Sasuke by the help of Naruto to act like a team by getting those bells that those were the good times, but after everything that has happened she knew those days were over. She walk to him trying not to disturbing on whatever he was thinking, although the mask jōnin already knew that she was behind him.

"What is it Hitomi? By judging your scent I've smelled before I noticed, did you dyed your hair from your former hair color, and did you came to pay your respects to the past heroes of the village?"

"Since I'm here with your 2 questions? But both answer is yes? First is; I dyed my hair for considered to no longer to be part of both clans as a heiress. And the 2nd; is the respected the heroes and yes, I will do it." She smiled slightly while getting next to him.

"So you didn't come here to honor them. I thought I taught you better?" He asked while raising the brow of his visible eye.

"I just got here after I talk to Ino for few things. I had a lot of my mind to think about and before I realize it I was here but I'm still going to pay my respects."

"That's good…Sayuri told me you spar with her and you still had friendship within them..." He paused before speaking again. "…you know that I mention it? I have taught you anything with Kushina-senpai besides I couldn't taught you as well. I'm truly of what Kushina-senpai did in the past, but what kind of mother never look out her own flash and blood did to shunned him? I shouldn't not refused in the first place for take him as well by accepted it to be my apprentice."

"Kakashi-sensei don't be like that, you did the best you could." Hitomi said trying to cheer her teacher up.

"I know…I shouldn't accepted his offer to be under to be his winged to my teachings? I tried to get to him...it's too late." Kakashi said, sighed and before continue. "Your fath-I mean Sensei was deeply depressed since he lost his title as a Hokage for he and his wife betrayed the 'Will of Fire' by neglected Naruto when he was 5 or less, they lost respect to the Konoha? I should have been there and see it for myself along with Itachi."

"I see…" Hitomi understand about her twin brother's neglected. "I signed the emancipation to leave my life with them. And I am no longer their daughter anymore." She stated.

Kakashi nod for understand since during Kushina's punishment with her grandmother of Naruto, Tsukiko Uzumaki love him as her own grandson instead Hitomi. Since the Ancient Uzumaki Matriarch disappointed her granddaughter Kushina for her actions by disowned her for treating Naruto as a stranger. With Tayuya and Karin are both Uzumakis that Naruto adopted them. As for Kakashi...he did too neglected Naruto as well.

"Then one day I had my first mission as a Jōnin? Konoha was at War with Iwa, we were sent to provide backup to our forces until my other teammate Rin got capture by the enemy, I didn't wanted to go after her but Obito did he told me how important friendship is I will never forget his words: 'Those who do not follow the rules are trash but those who abandoned their friends are lower than trash.'" Which keep his secret between Naruto and few of the others about Obito, been alive. Since he'll keep the real truth about Rin's new life as he need to half-lied about Obito's alive.

_'So that's where he got those words.'_ Hitomi thought with surprised expression.

"Watching Obito reminded me of my father he died protecting his friends by choosing not to follow the rules? I was upset of that and decided to always follow the rules no matter what."

"So what happened, did you go to rescue Rin?"

"Yes, I did, we both went after, we manage to rescue her it seems the enemy Iwa ninjas that kidnapped her were torturing her to get some information anything that will help them with the war against Konoha. When we rescued her, when Obito unlocked his Sharingan and we manage to beat them, but at a terrible price Obito's face was crushed by a boulder trying to save me and Rin his injuries were too severe he didn't have much time Rin couldn't help him since she knew Medical Ninjutsu."

"He then sacrificed his bloodline along with his life by offering me his sharingan eye as a gift for my promotion. He told me that I will make good use of it I accepted his kind offer and Rin manage to perform the operation, I thought I wouldn't be able to control the sharingan because I'm not an Uchiha but that didn't prevent me from trying in time I learned to control it and every time I use the sharingan in battle I feel like Obito is fighting with me."

Hitomi was shocked at the story. "So that's why you have the sharingan on one eye, what about Rin what happened to her?"

Kakashi lower his gaze from the memorial stone. "She…she died when the Kiri Hunter-nin were trying to kidnap Rin for what she had the Kiri belongs to...so me and Rin will be on our own without sensei, since he was busy on another mission. Besides, me and Rin thought we could handle it ourselves, since I was still a Jounin and Rin is a chunin as well, but it didn't go as planned. So she convinced to asked me to kill…" His eye widened in pure shock he almost told the truth to his student/sister-figure. **(AN: Forgot to mention already about Rin is the Jinchuriki of Isobu, the Sanbi Kame since when 3rd War. Since Kiri kidnap her and use her as a walking time-bomb. So you all know that already.)**

"Convince to asked what to kill, what you mean she convince to asked you to kill, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Um…it's nothing Hitomi." He said quickly trying to change the subject. "So anyway in the end. I lost all of my precious friend; Obito, Rin and now I have lost respect to Sensei. I knew he was playing favorites of what he did was determined to have you become stronger so you could be a better heiress? I should've see that for myself like the others and even I was a shame for playing favorites. More importantly, since I'd meet up Rin was alive here, as a Shinigami like the others that Ichigo-san told me. I hope Tou-san is there too."

Hitomi's eyes hardened at the mention of her former father's name. "And yet you never been his apprentice to taught him everything you know? A powerful jutsu like Chidori or Raikiri which I use Rasengan that to almost kill Hinata?"

"Yes, that's why I am so ashamed of myself Naruto told you to only use Large version of Rasengan, when it was to protect your friends and instead use it to harm one of your friends, for that I hate myself for everything about Naruto's life."

"That's okay, sensei." Hitomi said. With she and Kakashi glancing at the Memorial stone in an hour but in minutes left in broke a silent. "Kakashi-niisan."

"Hm?" One eye sensei responded.

"Can you take me as a apprentice? It's because of your sensei and Kushina-san were charged that you didn't have time to trained me. I refused to be like Tsunade herself; but as a team's medical-nin minus her chakra enhance strength and a Spymaster like Jiraiya? It's because of them. I had no choice to moving away from them. And the maintain…due of their favoritism actions so can you treat me and my teammates equal?" Hitomi said reason.

Kakashi was admitted of having sensei's former daughter to be an apprentice. Since after lost of her match against Naruto that cause her to leave the family, moving out that cause them heartbroken and downfall of the loss of their only daughter. Kushina lost her rights to be a mother and Minato the same for both of them, he lost his title as the Hokage and the Clan Head of both Clans; one is the Namikaze were stripy liquefied its clan status and the Uzumaki title will given to Karin or Tayuya since Naruto adopted them after the Invasion; since Naruto will be the temporary or 'Kitsune' as well.

When his dead teammate Rin came in the picture as a Shinigami? She forgive him from asking him to killing her for the sake of the village that she became a Jinchūriki like a time bomb. She did made a sacrifice and also she made her choice about her fate. And even she disappointed him too.

With Kakashi eye smile and replied. "Sure, Hitomi. I will take you as my apprentice. Also I will make things right with Naruto."

"Thank you, sensei. I won't let you down." Hitomi said with a smile. "And in the maintain…I'll continue to have my medical-ninjutsu training with Shizune-sensei. It better I will be your team's medic and sensory when this team needs a medic." That made Kakashi nodded for understand about the team's situation. "As for my new dream...is to be a Academy Teacher."

Which made Kakashi eye smiled of her declaring. "Good for you, Hitomi. Since I will have Iruka to recommended you as well."

**==Day 3 - With Naruto and Sakura==**

After leaving Nami, Naruto and Sakura began towards to the next destination via Drift in ground vehicle mode with Arcee cover their back. It had been nice to take easy for their relaxations, but reality always had to come back around, meaning that it was time for the two children to begin their training in earnest.

Naruto and Sakura had made a couple notes on their own Codex during the day while the villagers went about their day-to-day duties - though they always partied hard each night after the first, meaning it was probably good the group had left, or else the partying would have lasted for days, and the amount of alcohol that had been consumed would have gotten really drastic – and she and the rest were able to come to a few conclusions.

To prove this point, since Drift was curious how chakra works? With Sakura will gave them a example of how to do so, as the lavender-pinkette punch a tree around three feet thick (thankfully, Sakura had the sense to bring along some medical supplies before leaving Konoha should this little idea of hers backfire and Arcee brought a pack kit for their injures for an energon leak; good thing Sakura came around). When both had done so, they had shattered the trunk of the trees completely from the force, sending them crashing down to the forest floor while the autobots watched in awe from a distance.

To be honest, Sakura had half expected her arm to at least have fractured if not out-right broken from the force, because the physics of the entire exercise involved a object of a certain density attain a particular speed and collide with an object of greater density. The end result should have seen the more dense object only dent or break slightly while the force and stress of Sakura's punch should have backfired and shattered her arm – but it didn't, meaning either the force of the punch due to her speed was enough to pass through the physical resistance of the tree, her body had hardened in density to match or become greater than the tree's own density, or a combination of both. Either way, it was something worth testing the near future, though both had decided to not test it against metal like any cybertronians for a while until they had a better understanding of what they were doing. After all, this didn't make them invulnerable; their hands had bruised fairly bad from the impact with the tree bark, though it didn't break the skin, and there were metals that could be infused with chakra which may or may not help to cut them.

The second conclusion made was that their speed in the shunko was parallel, again, to chakra capacity and control, meaning the better chakra control and more chakra you put into the technique would result in greater speeds. The reason why the jounin from the other day had been able to – barely! - block Naruto's attack was because Naruto had not directed enough chakra into the technique, resulting in a slower speed, not to also mention that Naruto's chakra control still wasn't enough to balance out how much chakra he wasted.

In other words, Naruto and Sakura were both evenly matched when it came to both durability and speed, as Naruto had an overabundance of chakra though minimal chakra control, while Sakura, despite the chakra boost she had received from her body's recent changes, still had only decent reserves while her control was superb.

Naruto taught her sage techniques if she'll go to the Phoenix's home world via reverse summoning. Now Naruto had practice with his Ōritsu Hebi Ryūkihei (Royal Serpent Dragon) in the first battle, now Naruto will need more time to trained the new armors that Naruto had three magatamas after all. And also the Jump technique needs more accurate to aim the target in 100% and also the techniques he learned need to be large. Its seems its like the Air Assassination technique. Since Naruto and Sakura will camp here in this area for training for the upcoming battle against a future enemies those who up against? With Arcee and Drift didn't mind watch the sparring.

As Naruto and Sakura were in the open field with Naruto create a wooden tent for himself and Sakura for their night time when he was around. Drift and Arcee were impressed about Naruto's actions. As Sakura was working her new form from her wind archer bow.

"You ready, saiai?" Naruto serious as he twirl his naginata in the top of them and made his stance.

Sakura smiled, and manifested her bow/twin naginata hybrid and also made her stance. "Sure."

Now Naruto and Sakura charge each other with their pole weapons.

**==Team 7's Training Grounds==**

An hour later, both genin appeared at Training Ground 7 with their usually-late sensei following closely behind. After the departure of Naruto and Sakura's first honeymoon. Now the Rookies minus Ino, Sayuri and Hinata were spending time with Hitomi when the rest ignored her that includes Haku and Shizuka. Since Shizuka informed by Haku and told by Sayuri about Hitomi is starting to change and made her own path. Now Hitomi needs learned to preformed Bakijutsu if its okay to learned wisely.

Now two remains of Team 7 is now in the meeting place. With Hitomi had **Tosui** (Water Discharge) wakizashi and **Shinku Taifū** (Crimson Typhoon) Ninjato strapped on her back on x-shape in each other. With Sayuri had Yagyumaru and Namimaru on her back on her hips besides the hip pouch. **(AN: Think Tenchu's Ayame's had her dual kodachis strapped on her hips on her back.)**

"So Sensei, does this mean you're not going to be late from now on?" Sayuri asked.

"It's as you said, enough time's already been wasted." Kakashi said. "I'll be here at 8 this month, I do promise you that."

"So Kakashi-sensei, any word on who our new teammate is?" Hitomi asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, and I asked not to be given a new member for at least another three weeks. We'll work on your individual skills now and then we'll bring in the new member and take a week to get the three of you working together." Kakashi pulled out a few scrolls and handed them to his students. "Those are the jutsu scrolls you better learned. You can work on them in the afternoons as most of our time will be spent working on your guys with taijutsu, kenjutsu, physical conditioning, chakra control, and I'll be teaching you guys to improved some elemental manipulation that will help with your jutsu. If you need any help with them, just ask me and I can stay around to help you guys a little."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Both Hitomi and Sayuri chirped.

"Now, those jutsu you have. Hitomi, since you have a third element to learned, yours is **Doton: Doryuheki** (Earth-style: Mud Wall). It's one of the more basic jutsus that creates a wall out of earth. Despite being one of the more basic ones, it's got considerable defensive abilities and seeing as you have a good brain in that head of yours, I believe it will prove effective in strategically maneuvering and cornering your opponents. Since you have Wind and Water for sure." Kakashi said. "As I will teach you my style in Kenjutsu with Sayuri will sparing you."

"Thanks, sensei." Hitomi replied.

"Lets hope we can spar each other." Sayuri comment, seeing exactly why Kakashi had chosen it for Hitomi. Since she made her own path instead her 'former' parents path.

"Sayuri, you will be learning 'Silent Killing' and Suiryudan (Water Dragon Bullet)? Since me and Zabuza will learned to using Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist)." Kakashi said. "Your other one is one I picked especially for you, considering you already know it's parent jutsu, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu) is a heavily offensive jutsu that creates up to hundreds of shadow clones of projectiles since you're taught by Naruto, but teaching Hitomi will do it. It can be highly effective and deadly if you can learn to time it correctly."

"Awesome! I'll have this down in no time and then I'll be kicking everyone's ass! –ttebayo!" Hitomi declared.

"Hitomi, you should know that jutsu is an A-rank jutsu that was invented by the Sandaime-sama. I'm sure that is one technique he would have wanted you to have." Kakashi said, giving Hitomi an eye smile.

"Now, how about some warm-up exercises. I want 100 laps around the training ground." Kakashi said.

"What?!" Hitomi and Sayuri shouted. "You can't be serious, Kakashi-sensei!"

"I am. If the two of you are so dedicated on improving, then you'll have to push yourselves harder and harder each day. In fact, I've got something that will help you..." Kakashi said as he threw down a pair of weighted bands. "Training weights. They're not as bulky as the ones Lee wears, thanks to the seals on them, but they will help to drastically improve your own speed and stamina. Like Naruto or Sasuke did used weights with seals."

Hitomi and Sayuri thought back to the preliminaries and how fast Lee was moving against Gaara; also Naruto and Sakura had gravity seals on their bodies to increases their body. That kind of speed was nothing short of amazing and the two realized that Kakashi was right. They would have to use whatever there was to help them improve. Since Naruto did help Sasuke improved his skills. Each of them did use weights after all.

"I also want to say that I've met with the other Jonin and we've all decided that we're going to be entering you in the next chunin exams." Kakashi announced.

"Really? When are those?" Sayuri asked.

"The chunin exams in Iwagakure just finished, so the next ones will be five months from now, held in Suna." Kakashi said.

"Wait, so why didn't you enter us in the Iwa exams?" Hitomi asked with a questioning look.

"It's because the relationship between Iwa and Konoha has been rather tense ever since the Third Shinobi War." Kakashi said reasoning.

"Wait! You mean..." Sayuri is about to realized the meaning.

"Yes, since Iwa declared Naruto as a threat when his strength and power is enormous during the invasion along with his colossus giant friend Metroplex, along with Sakura; due of her skills that kills the oto-nins minus she knock the Suna-nin to spared. And because their hatred towards sensei would most certainly lead them to target, Sayuri." Kakashi explained. "Seeing as Suna is an ally and we've worked out the whole invasion deal, that would probably be the best exams for the two of you to be promoted in, unless you want to wait another 2 years for them to return to Konoha. Unlike last time, I'm actually aiming for you guys to do very well, and I think if you work hard over these next few months, then there's no doubt in my mind you'd be ready for the rank of chunin."

"What do you mean you're actually hoping for us to do well this time? Does that mean you didn't believe in us last time?" A questioning Hitomi asked.

"Oh, look at the time, you two better get running if you want time to work on those jutsu." Kakashi said, completely avoiding the subject.

Once they stopped running, as Kakashi brought maybe two or three Bokkens the size of the bokken is depends what type is like kodachi or wakizashi-type swords. As Sayuri wielded two in reverse-grips and Hitomi get her own stance? Since she wield a Wakizashi-size in front grip in the right hand and Ninjatō-size in reverse grip in the left hand as a parrying weapon.

"Alright...now begin!" Kakashi exclaimed.

**==With Jiraiya==**

After the punishment of Kushina...since things were quite worst after Naruto and Sakura's wedding, without invited, since Jiraiya was hated by Naruto since he was 7 or less; before his hatred begun. Since everything is worst after Naruto declared the so-called 'War of Reputation'? When the Toads announced that there are two child of prophecies pronounced that Naruto and Sakura is them itself, before the prophecy is change. THEY thought Hitomi is the one, since she drift from herself and her most favorite grandfather.

When Naruto refuse to called him 'jiji', only calls him 'toad pervert freak' and also he called Tsunade a 'Old drunker hag' or 'Hag-sucker'? She tried to punch him for being stubborn, since he was overpowered her since for refusing to being a apprentice for each of them to gave them a chance. Since his spymaster rank on his network is be revoked by Sandaime himself, his sensei, since his age is reversed into his younger self. And his position is given by Naruto's adopted father named 'Kitsune' along with his 'son'? He tried to find him to talk to him, since he is still under house arrest, since he still had few members of the spy network if he'll gave his intel to the Hokage.

After the downfall of his student Minato's title as a Hokage is strictly remove and the clan status is liquefied. Also the Sannin title is stripped revoke too. Now to see an unshaven toad sage lying in bed with his blue robes on and a large empty sake bottle by his side. Until the door is knocking from his slumber. Sensing his presence in the room, he sat up on the bed, letting out a sleepy yawn.

As he went to the door and said. "What is it?"

"Jiraiya-san. There is man who deliver your new information." Which made him frown of its been a while since he didn't have his information. Since his former sensei forbade him from seeing Naruto or leaving the village since he is still under house arrested. He's only ordered the hotel's room service and spoke to his contacts from his information network about what's happening outside the village. Other than that, he's been quiet and hasn't left his room since when Minato and Kushina's charged. With his chakra is sealed along with Tsunade. He was completely helpless without his chakra after all the actions he cause...for favoritism, shamed and disrespected.

Jiraiya sighed and replied. "Let him in. Since I want to know what is happening."

"Hai, I would suggested to turn around and face the wall." With Jiraiya what he told by his ANBU guard, until the door opens.

For a moment, he steps back and turn around and face the wall, nothing seemed to happen while the man simply went inside until the door closes and locked as well. However, a few seconds later, as the former sannin turn and look at the person before him, revealing a man in a simple white shirt and blue pants. He was currently on his right knee with his head bowed, his brown hair falling over his face keeping it from view.

"Jiraiya-sama." Greeted the man while not once glancing up from his position.

"Tai." The sage replied, his tone remaining strictly businesslike. "What do you have to report?"

"We have confirmed the Akatsuki, they failed to captured the Hitomi-san, since they are consisted of high level missing ninja's from various countries. We have also confirmed that Tenmaku Uchiha is among them. But don't worry about your goddaughter, sir. She is safe since Kurosaki-san did help her and having Kakashi-san will take care of her."

_'Thank kami, Hitomi is safe. Naruto did save her after all. Let's hope Kakashi will take care of her.' _Jiraiya thought before spoke. "Any leads as to who the other members are?"

"Negative." The man replied gravely. "Some of our spies were discovered before the information could get back to us. It seems that the organization is rather cleaver in keeping the identities of their members classified."

"I assume that their intentions are also unknown as well?"

"Affirmative, Jiraiya-sama."

"What about their base of operation?"

"Also unknown at the present time, though we are curtain that it's somewhere between the Earth, Wind, and Fire countries."

"So our best assumption as to their location is Kusa, Ame, or Bird Country."

"Precisely, however information is beginning to grow scarce as security has increased greatly since the Suna/Oto invasion. Since then, all the villages have been increasing their patrols and surveillance. In short, Jiraiya-sama, they are keeping a tight lid over everything and making it very difficult for any useful information from being leaked out."

_'Shit.'_ Jiraiya thought while rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Having his spies discovered made things more complicated than they originally were. Having all the villages remaining tight lipped about anything of importance made things downright horrible. _'Things are just getting from bad to worse. And let's hope Kitsune's or Naruto's own spy network will do the rest...since I wasn't able to sneak his shop or penthouse since the seals were completely heavy guarded.'_

"Do you have anything else that might be interesting or of use to report?"

Despite the fact that his face was covered from view, he could tell that the man was currently frowning.

"Actually, there is something that has come to my personal attention. The bingo book has been updated recently and has been distributed among the Jounin's and Anbu of the villages... And...you don't want to see this...it's on a S-section and the other is B-section."

This made Jiraiya raise an eyebrow ever slightly. Bingo books usually never updated twice in one year, and it was currently in the middle of September. Updates were usually done at the beginning or the end of each year, but never in-between. He noticed that Tai was holding a small book in his hands and was gesturing him to take it.

Grasping the book, he opened it up and began flipping through pages. Some were old, such as Orochimaru and Tenmaku, while many other new ones were added. Most of which D and C ranks though, so he paid little mind to them. After scanning the 2 of the latest page, he flipped over to the next one only to have his grip loosen enough to almost drop the book entirely. What he found, made him stop and stare with his eyes widened and gaping in shock, until he check the S-section and his eyes is more wider before recomposing himself and turning his attention back on the man who was still crouched over.

"What village was this one for? And the other?" The man asked hastily, forgoing the calm attitude he had sustained the entire time.

"Both Kumo and Iwa, Jiraiya-sama."

The sage could only stare at him for a moment before turning his attention back on the picture of the page. "You are dismissed. Contact me should anything new comes to light."

With a nod, the man leave the room until the ANBU opens the door and closed, leaving Jiraiya alone in this room. Yet, even as the man left, Jiraiya's eyes never once left the picture on the page of the book that was still held in his hand. Then, he was completely silent with disbelief of how things getting worst, he drop the book on the floor and went to the door and knocking.

Jiraiya groaning and exclaimed. "Hey! Someone get me a bottle of sake in room service...and make it TWO!"

**==With Naruto and Sakura - Noon==**

Now Naruto and Sakura were done their training; they been about hours right about now. Since with Arcee went to scouting for activity...or energon? Since meeting the Autobots when they're refuge to Earth before, since there's tons of energon on their disposal when they need source. Good thing Naruto was able to convert his chakra into cubes like before.

As Drift clapping his servos (hands) which made then stopped their spar saw the samurai cybertronian was impressed about their skills. Since they been switches their arsenals? Naruto is wielding the same sword at Wave; the Jinsoku Karyū (Quick Swirling Current) adn the Ryuu-ou Seiba (Dragon King Saber) and Sakura wielding the rapier; the Umiryū repia (Ocean Dragon Rapier) and Sode no Shirayuki? Since they been learning dual wield if they need time to master their each weapon; minus Sakura's Shishi entō ha (Lion Flame Sword); its a two-handed broadsword, since Hikaru is learning kendo after all, since the rapier its okay with one handed weapon; she combine the fencing stance with dual wield; one rapier is at en garde stance, and her zanpakuto is on the one handed defensive stance.

"I'm impressed, Naruto-san, Sakura-san." Drift admired. "With your skills were quite most impressive about having dual wielded."

Naruto sheathed the ninjato rubbing his head and eyes rolled with embarrassed along with a giggle Sakura.

"Thanks, Drift-san." Sakura replied.

"Well, well, if sin't the traitor." A voice came in, which made Drift, Naruto and Sakura on their defense positions which they saw a substance is faded it reveal to be another decepticon; reveals to be Audi R8, as he transforms which made Drft optics widen he recognized him; he was about same size as Barricade? His armor is silver that looks like the parts of his form; is silver and black armor with grey limbs; his hands if wheels and armed with a dual saw arms. **(AN: Think Sideways in Trnasformers RotF.)**

As Drift drew his swords with a growl. "Sideways."

"Its been sometime when you change sides with the Autobots." Sideways smirked, as he turn his optics at Naruto and Sakura on their position. "It has seems Lord Galvatron did know something about that human." He stated before he glance at the former decepticon. "Surrender and gave us that male human, and we on our way."

"I'm afraid, can't do that...frag face!" Naruto replied, which made Sideways growl for his insult the first. As the orange-blonde eyes rolled at Sakura. "Sakura-chan." Which made Sakura nod and shunpo'd to heading to Arcee's location.

"What's your femme going?" Sideways asked.

"Assist, Arcee-san." Naruto replied with a smile, that made the decepticon flinch.

"You knew I wasn't alone!" Sideways exclaimed, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yup, since there is no way of what up against her."

**==With Arcee==**

As Arcee is still under her scouting until she heard a roar of engine that since she knew transportation haven't invented yet, as she look up and saw a familiar green jet that transforms into a robot before it lands until the two-wheeler change her arms into blasters aim at figure that lands reveals to be...

"Skyquake...it seems Galvatron did have you back with your brother Dreadwing." Arcee stated.

"Indeed, but I wasn't alone." Skyquake replied.

"Who?" Arcee asked.

"Sideways." Which made Arcee's optics widen.

"You mean..."

"Indeed." As Skyquake quickly whipped out his energy machine gun and fires some rounds, as Arcee avoid them then fires her blasters at him which the seeker take a hit from the blast. As charges at her before sheath his weapon shift his arm into a Energon Battle Pistol also his sword and fires at the two wheeler. As she shift her arm on a Wrist Scythe and fires her arm blaster at him to counter. As they on a close combat as Arcee shift her other blade into another scythe and slashes at him with Skyquake avoided the attack then counter by roundhouse kick, then Arcee back-flipped and shift her blasters and she shocked that she saw Skyquake sucker punch on her face that sends her into the ground.

As Skyquake approaches her and stomp her chasis, then aiming at his arm pistol at her head. "I got you now..." He was about to fire. Suddenly his arm is froze of ice which made the brute seeker flinch along with Arcee, with Skyquake rolled his eyes behind that surrounds a black space with Sakura is on her position.

**"**‡**Tsugi no Mai:** (Next Dance,) -As before puncturing the ground in front of her four times in a semi-circle. As the ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, Sakura aim her sword at Skyquake- **Hakuren!**‡ (White Ripple)**" **A large avalanche of cold air, as Arcee had time to escape and strike his leg to get lost and jump away to avoid the ice attack; last time Arcee did almost froze, that freeze Skyquake that which made Arcee look up and saw Sakura in the air pointing her sword aim at the Decepticon.

"Nice one, since I don't want to end up like I was on Arctic to freeze my systems." Arcee comment. As Sakura land and rubbing her chin.

"Thanks." Sakura replied, and then suddenly they heard a crack, and turn her attention at the frozen skyquake. As the explodes that results of the decepticon seeker free from the frozen ice.

"Why you maggot!" Skyquake furious as he shift his arm and sheathed his sword and follow with took out his minihin and fires some rounds at Sakura which Arcee knew about Sakura's capabilities along with Naruto, as she disappeared with a blur. As she appeared front of Skyquake cocked her fist straight side and yelled. "SHANNARO!"

That punch sends Skyquake flew backwards that breakthrough several of trees. Which made Arcee whistle admitted before stood.

"Nice punch."

"Thank you." Sakura replied eyes rolled at Arcee. "So why they called him 'Skyquake'?"

Arcee shrugged about that comment. As they saw Skyquake stood and rubbing his chasis. "Scrap!" As he transformed and attack in the air, while Arcee fires some shots. As Skyquake in jet mode, and fires some missiles.

"Can you fly towards Skyquake?" Arcee asked getting a nod from Sakura as she took off with high speed. While Arcee gave her assist by fire some rounds.

As Skyquake dive down in the skies to avoid the energy blast and saw Sakura flew towards him with her sword and exclaimed. "Impossible!" As he fires some rounds at her, while Sakura avoided as much as she can.

With a blur that cuts Skyquake's wing that begun to fall in the sky. As he called. "Soundwave! I need a groundbridge! NOW!" As the greenish portal opens as he went through to prevent fallen with the portal closes and leaving Sakura sighed with disappointed. As the rosette shunpo to heading back to Arcee.

With Arcee on the ground with a exclaimed. "Scrap!" As Sakura appeared before and said.

"He got away via groundbridge."

"Yes, better check Drift and Naruto to see if they got another Decepticon." Arcee replied as she transforms into a motorcycle and Sakura hop on and drove off to where the camp is.

**==With Naruto and Drift==**

As Drift and Naruto keep fighting against Sideways with weapons and attacks, which made the decepticon annoying for a single human take a scratch on him. He always annoys him for avoiding his attacks and wasting his energon. Now Sideways is more angry for this annoyance. "I had have it with you!" As he aim at the rifle at Naruto with he shift his arm into a Neutron Assault rifle and fires some rounds with his rifle.

With Naruto smirked on his face and said. "You shouldn't let your guard down." Which made the deception frown.

"What are you babbling about, human!" Sideways exclaimed.

*SLASH!*

"AAHHH!" Sideways agony because a blue blur cause by Drfit by using Blade Rush. He had his arms cut off until a blur a appeared to be Naruto letting him rolled his optics (eyes) down and saw Naruto had his ninjatou on the sword-sheathed draw attack and yelled. "‡**Hitotsume: Nadegiri!**‡ (The First: Killing Stroke)"

Before anyone realized what had happened Naruto had moved right behind Sideways and sheathed his blade. Drift was surprised about his peed as Sideways's body split in two; Drift were further bewildered when the two halves with sparks and leaks with energon surrounds him.

"Damn, I'm good." Naruto said. **(AN: Sideswipe's catchphase.)**

Until they heard a motorcycle engine running and saw Arcee with Sakura riding on board which they saw them they kill a Deception. Until Sakura jumped off and with Arcee followed by transform and with Arcee saw Naruto did admired about Naruto's skills.

Arcee admitted. "I'm impressed."

Sakura went to her husband and gave him a hug. "You did it, koi!"

Naruto return the hug and replied. "Thanks, Sakura-chan." As he turn his head at Arcee. "And You're welcome, Arcee-san. Since those bastards didn't know who up against."

"I agreed, since the enemy will avenge their comrades, then the Decepticons were completely disadvantage after all." Drift stated, as he look at Arcee. "What happen to Skyquake?"

"He fled, by groundbridge." Arcee replied. "Since You and Naruto did kill Sideways for sure."

"That's right," Naruto replied, as he glancing at the wreckage of Sideways. "Since we can't leave this here, since this world didn't invented high advance technology, since this world is still a War Zone after all. If someone pass by or see this to investigate...the rumors will spread for sure."

"I agreed, we'll have it to clean this mess." Arcee said, as he place his finger on her receptor. "This is Arcee to Metroplex City, we need a clean up team stat."

#"Why did you need a clean up, 'Cee?"#

"We had a Decepticon problem, so we took care of it, and I will reported it later. So can you gave us some have the wreckers to clean up?" Arcee said.

#"Understood, Arcee. Sending Bulkhead, Hound, Smokescreen and Wheeljack with provide you some clean-up duty and we'll have Bumblebee back-up with you guys."# Which made Arcee smirked of hearing someone's voice again.

"Will do, Elita. And here's the coordinates." Arcee replied. "And its good see you in top shape, so how you and Optimus doing?"

#"We're doing fine, 'Cee, thanks. And see you in the morning."#

"Good, need to get back to the city for some medical attention." As the comm-link is out, as the blue two-wheeler glance at Naruto and Sakura. "The Clean-up is on our way." Getting a nod from newly-wed.

**==At Nemesis==**

As the Nemesis is on the orbital since the satellite never invented about thousand years, since there is one of course only for the Daimyos to have a meeting there.

"So...you failed me, Skyquake." Galvatron stated with disappointed; with a knelling Skyquake with shame. Since he got patch up from the frost attack from Sakura that frozen his systems and fix his parts. "Reports that Sideway's life signal is offline by Soundwave that those puny humans did defeat Sideways after all...since I was underestimating against those humans you encounter."

"I did Lord Galvatron. Since that human girl did punch me very strong, like a Wrecker, and cut my wings that I almost scrapped in the ground like I was back on Earth. And even she frozen me like Blitzwing." Skyquake stated, as he look up his head at his Lord and Master. "Please, Lord Galvatron! I made such a failure for overcome with those humans."

"I know...since no matter, the Humanoid Prime named Naruto did annihilate Sideways with Drift, and Arcee with the girl name Sakura..." Galvatron said until he made a evil chuckled. "In case Soundwave reported that...he is the first human Prime's reincarnate." As he look at Skyquake. "I will gave you a chance...since I have all I need about his info." Until Soundwave came in, until a screen on his visor about Naruto's file reveals any information about him, with Galvatron reading his info about him.

"We'll will report this to the Akatsuki..."

**==At Night - With the Kurosaki newlywed (Naruto and Sakura; in Drift) and Autobots==**

As Naruto and Sakura were inside the Drift in vehicle mode instead of the tent, with Arcee in robot mode for patrol. For waiting to clean-up crew to clean the mess.

"So where to?" Arcee asked. As Naruto came out in the Drift as he rubbing his chin in a thinking pose.

"Hmm...we'll stopped at Shukura Town? Since I heard is also known as the Inn-town. After that, we heading to the Crater City, since this direction is where they had a festival each year." Naruto stated as he show the coordinates. "So Me and Sakura-chan will be in that town while you two heading back to Metroplex City for your current condition."

"What about you? Since you had the power to made Energon Cubes, correct?" Drift asked-in-car.

"Naruto-kun's right...since you guys need a shift after all. Since the fight against the Decepticons." Sakura stated, since Arcee and Drift couldn't argue with the two wheeler replied. "Alright, we'll find a spot to conceal for waiting the clean-up crew to get rid of the mess, while you guys rest up." Getting a nod from Naruto and Sakura.

"As the matter the fact? My Matrix is different? It allows to re-energized any cybertrionian's energon completely depleted while in stasis. And better hide in the forest too? We don't want any witnesses to see this." Naruto suggested, getting a nod from the two wheeler. With Naruto went back inside in the backseat.

Now both Naruto and Sakura resting each other by shoulders touch and drift to sleep in they sharing.

**==Day 4 - At Konoha - Hokage's Office==**

As the sun rises in the horizon; a view of the village of Konoha; a in the closer view of the Hokage Tower for Hiruzen that has something to do after Naruto and Sakura went to their first honeymoon. Now inside the Hokage Tower in the Hokage's office.

The four jounins were standing in front of Hiruzen's desk; Kakashi, his son Asuma, Gai and Kurenai were called to an emergency meeting by the Hokage. They were serious at the situation, for Hiruzen to called them to an emergency meeting must mean that something urgent has happened so they immediately accepted the call to come to the office.

Hiruzen gaze at the four jounin with a serious look, she felt a little bad to called upon them base on a emergency meeting but she needed to fix a certain problem that has been bothering her for a while. Shizune was next to him she couldn't help but sigh, since being his assistant will be unlikely then Tsunade, to his calling for an emergency meeting at such high scales was not really necessary, however she couldn't help it knowing Sandaime, he was doing to help a certain someone that he's very concern with.

"Hokage-sama what's the emergency?" Kakashi asked.

"It's very urgent I only want to talk to the four you." The de-aged blond Hokage replied.

"So what's the situation are we going to war, oyaji?" Asuma asked.

"War, what are you talking about Asuma?" Kurenai asked the Sarutobi Jr.

"But Hokage-sama has called this emergency a level A emergency so it's extremely urgent, I believe it has to be that were about to enter at a state of war isn't that right Hokage-sama?" Gai said.

Shizune sighed again while Hiruzen was looking a little nervous, the raven haired woman was nodding her head in a negative matter like he has done a mistake.

The four jounins stood waiting for his answer but she was looking rather nervous like he has done something bad, none of them didn't had an idea what was going on they are called for an emergency meeting and now their Hokage seems not to say what was going on.

"Um…Hokage-sama is there something wrong?" The copy ninja Kakashi asked.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" Hiruzen ask with a sweat dropped.

The four jounins sweat dropped at his comment.

"Oyaji. You did call us here for an emergency, right?" Asuma said sounding more puzzle than upset.

"Well you see there is an emergency and it's a little urgent..."

"Only a little." Kurenai said while raising an eye brow.

"It's not something drastic like going on war it's more like something difficult." Hiruzen said.

"Are you going to give us a very hard S rank mission?" Gai asked hiding his tone of excitement.

Hiruzen sweat dropped while Shizune sighed. "Sandaime-sama I think you should tell them already!"

"Right, everyone I apologize for giving you all a level. A emergency call but there's isn't such."

The four were quite surprise at the revelation.

"There isn't?" Asuma said.

"I don't get it." Kurenai said.

"Let's calm down I'm sure Hokage-sama has a reason to called on a high level emergency meeting, right Hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

"You're right Kakashi the reason I called all of you here is because of Hitomi-chan."

The four jounins didn't know what she was talking about Kakashi however he had an idea what she wanted to talk to them about.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but you called us on a high level security meeting just to ask us about a genin." Asuma said trying not to sound too upset.

"I know I did wrong Asuma, but to me this is an emergency. I am worry about her and I think she's isolating herself from the rest of the village because of past events along with her former parents, I'm sure that you all know by now what happened at the Finals between Naruto and Hitomi weeks ago."

The four jounins nodded they have heard from the villagers spreading the rumor like wild fire. Since Kushina's aftermath, Minato's title stripped and the Sannin title is also stripped remove to Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"And I'm sure that you're all aware that some of the genins in your teams have been ignoring her and even mocking her because of her parents and my former pupils actions towards Naruto."

Asuma nodded. "Yeah, Shikamaru and Chouji have been avoiding her ever since, Ino is the only one who's talking to her and yet she's not happy with Hitomi for what her parents, Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama. Also during the Chunin Exams that she avoiding talking to her. I heard from their fathers ignored Minato-sama, and mothers broke out their friendship with Kushina-sama."

"Shino has been quiet more than usual and he has been avoiding the topic of Hitomi and Kiba is still upset with her he has been a bit hostile with her, Hinata is the only one who's still talking to her treating her like a friend. Since Kiba's mother was angry about Kushina-sensei." Kurenai said.

"My team is feeling the same way, Lee hasn't said a word about her ever since he found out what her parents did and he feels disappointed for them, he's doesn't feel any youthful, Neji doesn't want to know nothing of her and Tenten feels the same way as Lee. She was supposed to be her idols. I guess they don't like her such unyouthful behavior." Gai said.

"I believe they did the right thing." Everyone turned to the mask ninja Kakashi. "They are upset for what sensei and Kushina-senpai did to their son, because of their own selfishness and favoritism, they made a terrible mistake for what they did to Naruto, by leaving him behind, but now they has realized their mistake and now they has paid the price for it. Since Mikoto-senpai also broke out her friendship too, since Sayuri is the also one of the people besides Hinata to talk to her? Itachi and Sasuke saw it that way they did. I think it will be wise if we give Hitomi a proper apology for their current carelessness to her."

Hiruzen nodded in agreement. "Yes, that is exactly the reason why I have called the four of you on this emergency meeting, I want all of you to talk to your teams and convince them about their actions towards Hitomi for what my former predecessor and pupils afterwards we will meet again at the meeting hall here and they will apologize to Hitomi? I saw her training before I saw Kushina came by with curious, since she'll help her from her kenjutsu before she saw here that she avoiding her after all."

"Oyaji, you're asking us to talk and convince our teams to forgive Hitomi, it sound a little impossible to achieve." Asuma said. "We can't oblige them to forgive her and I don't think they will hear to reason they are not happy with her in the least."

"I will have to agree with Asuma, Hokage-sama, we can't make them think otherwise about Hitomi the right thing to do is to give them time, until they decided on their own whether to forgive her or not." Kurenai said.

"Yes, we should let them decided on their own, we will have to trust them to make the right choice forget and forgive is part of the youthful power of friendship." Gai said.

Kakashi looked at the three jounins then back at Hiruzen while sighing. "I really want them to forgive Hitomi, since Kushina's female friends keep ignoring when Mebuki-san and Kizashi-san did made a arrange marriage, but maybe we shouldn't rush things, like Kurenai said we should give them time so they can make the right decision."

"Sandaime-sama." Shizune said looking at the Hokage waiting for his response.

The De-aged Hokage sighed. "I knew you were going to say that and its true, we should let the genins made their decision on their own whether they want to forgive Hitomi and accept her back as a friend or to never forgive her and let her continued to suffer for her mistake from her parents. However Hitomi's have changed so much, she's no longer the same person she was before Naruto and Sakura left the village. I'm concern that she might get depressed during her training, that's why I'm asking all of you to try and convince your teams to see it in their hearts and forgive her."

"It won't be easy, they may have already made up their minds but I'm going to give it a try." Asuma said.

"Yosh! Me too, Hokage-sama. I will give it my best to talk to my team!" Gai said.

"Same here maybe Hinata will back me up since she's still care for Hitomi as her friend." Kurenai said.

"Thank you everyone." Hiruzen said.

"I already made the arrangements on the meeting room, the food should be arriving soon." Shizune said.

"I just hope the food doesn't go to waste if the genins don't change their minds." Kakashi said. "After all, Mikoto-senpai didn't mind."

"They better be or I will be very upset the food cost me a lot, so do your best to change their minds are we clear?" the slug sannin said through clenching teeth.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" They said in unison.

"Kakashi, I want you to talk to Hitomi and tell her to come to the meeting room at exactly four hours from now."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" The mask jounin said.

"Good that will be all you're all dismissed."

They nodded before leaving the office Hiruzen took out his favorite pipe and make a smoke.

"Will they forgive her?" Shizune asked, before heading to the hospital.

"I hope so, no one deserves to live and isolated life and suffer for a terrible error even if that mistake caused Hitomi, her sibling bonding with Naruto will be crushed."

**==With Naruto and Sakura==**

"Naruto, Sakura, wake up." As Naruto and Sakura woke up as they got out on his vehicle mode as they saw the clean up is finished. As they saw Bumblebee and Bulkhead came out in the green-yellow groundbridge portal. As Arcee turn her head at the scout-turn-warrior; one of them to see a large, military green robot carrying a large gun on his back and what looked like a metallic beard, with a Cybertronian equivalent to a cigar in his mouth also wielding a large triple barreled mini-gun with each 6x3 barrels of a high caliber rounds. Naruto notice there's smokescreen and Bumblebee came along.

"Hey. I heard you need a clean up." A white bot with the V-shaped pattern on his chest said; he was about 23 ft; with red and green backgrounds, also they notice he had sword hilts on his back.

"Guess we did." Arcee replied. As Bumblebee and Bulkhead went to the Kurosaki couple. As they glance at Sakura.

"I guess you must Sakura Haruno." Bumblebee stated, before introduce. "My names Bumblebee. Nice to meet you."

"And also my name is Bulkhead, the wrecker." Bulkhead added.

Sakura nod replied. "Same. Guess Naruto-kun told you guys about me." Getting a nod replied by the 'Bee and Bulkhead. As he went to Drift while meditating.

Until a large army bot spoke. "Yeah, boom'time. Optimus informed us about you and Missy here." As he prepared to walk around. "I will take some patrol."

With Arcee look at Naruto and Sakura and introduce to the large bot. "That's Hound. One of the Weapons' specialist and also a Wrecker too." As she glance at the white, red and green bot salvage the parts of Sideways. "This bot with cocky attitude is Wheeljack."

As Wheeljack heard his introduction and wave his servo and said. "How you doing." As Naruto and Sakura was amused about his attitude.

Until Smokesreen went Kurosaki newlywed, since that was his first time to meet Sakura Kurosaki, his wife of course and introduce. "Hey, names Smokescreen. I am also a Autobot Soldier after all."

"Likewise Smokescreen-san." Sakura replied. "Naruto-kun is also told me too that you are a brave soldier for helping Optimus."

"Thanks, now excuse me I better help Wheeljack for the mess what Arcee reported." Smokescreen excused, which made Naruto and nod.

"He is still a rookie." Arcee explained. "Since he got arrived on earth after he still haven't graduate in the Academy when the Decepticons attack Iacon."

"I see." Naruto understand. "Guess can't blame him for sure."

"You said it." Sakura agreed.

"I'll leave this to your hands." Arcee said to Bumblebee.

"Right, Arcee." Bumblebee replied as he transforms into Urbana 500 until they open doors. As Naruto and Sakura summon few clones for packing their belongings. As Bumblebee saw them pack their things with storage scrolls, it was impressed about Naruto's fuinjutsu skills. Now they finishing packing and went to Bumblebee, as they get in and close the doors and drove off leaving.

With Arcee saw Bumblebee drove off. Until Smokescreen spoke to the two wheeler. "'Cee. There's someone is truly wants to see you."

"Who?" Arcee curious.

With Smokescreen smirked and replied. "Just go the Groundbridge and head back to Metroplex City...and see it for yourself." Which made Arcee confused of what he means, as she hesitated to went to the groundbridge while the clean-up duty to clean the mess from the salvage of Sideways.

**==At the Yakiniku Q Restaurant==**

Team Ten; the 2nd Gen Ino-Shika-Chou were eating in their usual eating place, at least for Chouji it's his favorite place to eat BBQ pork during the wedding party with Naruto and Sakura. Asuma looked at his team they were all acting like they usually do, Shikamaru was sighing muttering that he wanted to go cloud watching and saying troublesome too, Chouji was stuffing his mouth with the BBQ pork.

He chuckle weeks ago he almost had his stomach ache for eating too much meat; since meat is also proteins after all, thankfully he manage to pull through and get better now he was back to normal eating like there was no tomorrow. He gaze into the person next to him Ino who was eating her BBQ pork, well she wasn't eating just gazing at her meal with a daze off look. He could tell what was wrong with her, she didn't look like it but she was worry for her best friend's change in the past few days and it was obviously bothering her. Even if she was still upset for what Hitomi made his brother suffer from his loneliness, due of their former parents actions. she was still worry about her, it couldn't be help Hitomi was her best friend since they were kids and she felt terrible for throwing away her friendship with the former red haired genin for being their savior.

He cleared his throat to get the attention of his team. "Everyone, I have something important to tell you all." He remember the meeting with Hiruzen.

The three ninjas were waiting for their jounin captain to speak up not knowing what it was about. "Everyone, we must talk about Hitomi."

"What about her, Asuma-sensei?" The Yamanaka asked.

"Well, I'm sure you have all notice her sudden change in these past days, after the departure of Naruto and Sakura's honeymoon, right?"

"I guess she has been dedicating her time to her training with the Kakashi-sensei a lot with Sayuri and Sasuke, I don't see what's the big deal is, she must've realize that she wasn't as strong as she thought so she decided to get stronger." Shikamaru said. "And also...she find her answer that Naruto instructed her to do."

"Yeah, I think she has change for the better, so there's nothing wrong with that?" Chouji said while taking another bite of pork.

Ino frowned at her teammate's comment while Asuma sighed taking a cigarette and his lighter. "That's not what I'm talking about, Chouji. This is about the treatment you all have been giving her for the past weeks, also during years for broke out their friendship about your parents, also the Minato-sama and Kushina-sama."

Shikamaru and Chouji stopped on their actions and gaze at the jounin while Ino nodded in agreement she was very relief to hear her teacher say that, looks like Asuma was finally going to shine some reason on her two teammates about their treatment towards her best friend.

"Asuma-sensei, we haven't said a word, that will insult her." Shikamaru stated.

"I know, but you have been ignoring her, like Ino does when you told me about her friendship is off, whenever you see her you will just turned and walk the other way instead of talking to her and asking her how she was doing." Asuma said.

"She seems to be all right with me, Asuma-sensei." Chouji said.

Ino growl not liking the Akimichi's comment. "Listen Chouji, she is NOT fine at all, she is taking all of this very hard I can tell she's in pain, hurt and betrayal by her parents. I understand that after everything that when Minato and Kushina has done to Naruto for neglected by leaving him in their house and abused him, because of them? They shouldn't neglected him for years, she deserves this kind of treatment but enough is enough she has learned her mistake now, and them did made their own ultimate price, it's time we apologize to her, I mean Naruto is our friend, isn't Hitomi our friend too?"

Both Shikamaru and Chouji were shocked at her sudden outburst tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Ino…" Asuma said shock too he knew that she was still talking to Hitomi, but he wasn't expecting her to defend her friend so highly.

"She's really suffering and lonely too…a lot she has change, she's not the same Hitomi I once knew like some princess from the kingdom, it's like she has become into a whole new different person hurt by the pain of guilt we have to do something."

"I agree with Ino, that's why I want the two of you to apologize to Hitomi, Oyaji has order a meeting with the rest of the genins and the jounins to apologize to her." Asuma said while looking at Shikamaru and Chouji.

"So, we are going to give her an apology party will there be food?" Chouji asked as always thinking with his stomach while the rest sweat dropped at his comment.

"Yes, there will be food Chouji, but that's not the point, the point is I want you and Shikamaru to apologize to her."

"Troublesome..." The lazy chunin muttered. "Look Asuma-sensei. I don't know if I'm ready to forgive Hitomi yet, she betrayed him and the Namikaze hurt Naruto's feelings back when they're kids during the chunin exam finals and not just at the finals, but almost in his entire life. I think we should give her more time, so she can understand the meaning and pain of hurting someone else's feelings."

"But, she has realize her mistake and betrayed Shikamaru, didn't you listen to what I just said, she's really hurt for what she did that she has dedicated herself to become a strong ninja to serve the village and maybe gain Naruto's trust once again." Ino said. "Even her former parents did betrayed Naruto for everything; his birthday, his childhood, and even his family bonding, then also Hitomi never mention he had a brother before. She didn't realized of how their mistake they made from the Namikazes, after the trail of Kushina."

"I'm with Shikamaru, Ino." Chouji said as he resume to eat the bbq pork. "You don't know how it feels to have your feelings hurt, I know that quite well, it's hard to forgive those who have mistreated you in your life." His eyes soften remembering the past when the children used to picked on him and teased him because of his weight.

"You're one to talk Chouji, you forgive Ino for that prank she pulled on you when we were younger." Shikamaru said while Asuma smirked.

Ino gasp while Chouji's eyes remembering when they were little, Ino pushed him to a puddle of mud, he felt like crying he remembered the children laughing at him and calling him pig like he was a real one rolling on the mud.

Ino felt terrible with herself, she remembers that day like it was yesterday and how much she regretted doing that to him since he has become a good friend and teammate. She was expecting Chouji to get angry with her, to glare at her and not even wanting to see her face but she was wrong. She gazed at the Akimichi to see the anger on his face, but he was calm while he stopped on devouring the bbq pork in front of him.

"Chouji I…" Ino is about said in apologised.

"It's okay, Ino. I'm not angry at you like Shikamaru said I forgave you for doing that to me." He said as he resumed his eating.

The Yamanka smile. "Thank you, Chouji."

"Of course I forgive you, after all you're my teammate and my friend…" Chouji's eyes widened in realization while Shikamaru nodded, figuring out his friends' reaction.

"Yeah Chouji, you forgave Ino because she's our friend even after what she did to you, the same goes to Hitomi she's one of us and our friend." Shikamaru said.

Asuma chuckled. "Well looks like you two have realize the meaning to forgive a friend, Chouji you could've hate Ino for what she did to you years ago but you chose to forgive her because you knew she didn't mean no harm"

"Yeah, I know what you mean Asuma-sensei, its true I was hurt and angry with Ino when she did that, everyone was laughing at me it really hurt." Chouji said.

"Then imagine how Hitomi must be feeling right now." Asuma said.

Shikamaru sighed. "We now understand what you're trying to tell us Asuma sensei, but I still don't know whether to forgive her or not."

"Shikamaru!" Ino said in a scolding tone she wanted him to forgive her best friend.

"It's all right Ino, I am not obliging you to forgive Hitomi I only want you to think things through you're good at that Shikamaru."

The lazy chunin sighed again. "Man this whole thing is so troublesome, fine I'll think about it."

"Me too. I think Hitomi deserves a second chance" Chouji said. "After all, we're careless for each of us didn't notice Naruto was around."

"Good then, you two have until this afternoon to decided, if you want to forgive her we'll be waiting for her at the Hokage towers meeting room."

"What about you, Ino?" Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean?" The bleach blond asked.

"You know forgive SHitomi, even if you're still talking to her you still haven't forgiven her for what she did you told me that."

"You're right. I guess I won't forgive her until Naruto and Forehead returns in their honeymoon in 8 days left and she forgives him, to being her brother again, but I'm still going to be supporting her she's still my friend."

Asuma smiled and thought. _'At least I have those thinking things through maybe they will forgive her sooner than I think.'_

**==In a Dango Shop==**

Team eight was having some dango, Kurenai has invited her team to eat and also her pupil, Yakumo after her taijutsu lessons with her boyfriend Lee she went home in Kurenai's place, she didn't do it because she has to talk to them about the meeting with Sandaime Hiruzen, but she also likes treating her team to eat. Kiba was enjoying the dango while offering some to his dog Akamaru, Shino was quiet and eating and the same with Hinata. She hoped that she could convince them to forgive Hitomi, at least Hinata will take her side since she's still talking to the formr red-turn-purple haired genin maybe it wasn't going to be so hard after all.

_'I hope this works...' _She thought while clearing her throat to speak. "All right, everyone. I have something to tell you, it's something important so I hope you listen to what I have to say."

"What is it, Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked before he took out his claws with a Wheatstone to sharpen his claws.

"I know that you have been ignoring and disrespecting Hitomi and her former family of hers during these past weeks." she gaze at Kiba stopping shaving his claws, hearing about what happened at his life years ago. "I want you to think about forgiving Hitomi."

Kiba was surprise along with Shino and Hinata has a small smile expecting that her team will agree to forgive her.

"Why would we do that?" The Inuzuka asked and Akamaru bark in agreement with his master.

"I know that what Hitomi betrayed him and his former parents did to Naruto when he was young was wrong and uncalled for, but I think it's time that you all think about Hitomi's own feelings Naruto as a brother is not the only one who's hurt, but Hitomi as well!"

"Are you asking us to forgive her?" Kiba said in shocked.

"Yes, I don't want to oblige any of you in making up your mind to forgive her, however I want you to think about Hitomi's feelings how she must be hurting her sudden change in the past weeks."

"No way! I am not apologizing to her!" Kiba said while he sheathed his claws and crossing his arms and Akamaru bark in agreement.

"Kiba-kun, how could you?" Hinata said not sounding happy for her teammate's response.

"Hey, its true why should I apologize to her, her parents has always caused Naruto nothing but pain and yet he let himself to be their fly by them like it didn't bother him, until he finally stood up to them at their home in that stupid Namikaze Compound! I will respect Naruto's decision for what he did to her so my answer is no!"

"It was wrong for Hitomi-chan to say those mean things to Naruto-kun, but now she has regretted betrayed him, after all of what his former parents did when Kushina-sama stripped her Uzumaki name. I can tell that she has realized her mistake, right now she's training hard to prove herself worthy to become a strong ninja and someday she wishes for Naruto-kun to forgive her." Hinata said.

"My answer is still the same." The Inuzuka grumble.

Kurenai sighed looking at the other genin in her team. Well Shino what about you?"

The Aburame took a piece of dango from his stick and swallow it, before looking back at his teacher and teammates. "I agree with you Kurenai-sensei"

"WHAT?" Kiba shocked in shocked. "What do you mean you agree Shino, you want to forgive Hitomi and those blasted Namikazes?"

"We all make mistakes Kiba, Hitomi is one of us a ninja of Konoha and our friend since she has realized her betrayal for Naruto from her parent's mistake and she's suffering from it I think the least we could do is to give her a second chance don't you think so?"

Kurenai and Hinata were both smiling happy to see the Aburame agreeing to forgive Hitomi after all they know Shino is not the kind of person to hold any grudges with anyone, Kiba was annoyed at this everyone wanted to apologize to the so-called cold hearted bitch of his mother; Kushina. Since her mother beat her in a pulp for leaving her pup in the pack; since the Inuzuka Clan's code tradition is never leave their pups behind, it's unlikely the Uzumaki does; since it was Miko's Will that never leaving their families if they are the true Uzumaki? The only Uzumakis is in this village is Karin and Tayuya? Karin is working in the hospital, and while Tayuya is on the I&T Department.

"Looks like you're the only one who doesn't agree to forgive Hitomi, Kiba." Kurenai said.

The Inuzuka looked at his dog Akamaru and he was looking at him with an expression that said that maybe you should reconsider your decision, he sighed looking at his team. "Look I…I don't know okay, I can't forgive her after everything she has betrayed Naruto, her parents always treating him like he was trash after everything he has done for them not to mention that since that Bitch Kushina that so-called mother of his and also Hitomi. And even that teme of the 'Yondaime Hokage' of ours did made a stupid mistake for declaring their daughter as a heir in both clans? I mean! One heir only for taking that seat, since I heard that the Namikaze Clan seat is stripped terminated to be a normal family name."

"Kiba, I appreciate that you're defending Naruto so highly but, correct me if I'm wrong, but I remember when we were at the academy you used to laugh at him whenever he did his pranks or when he didn't got detention since he focus on his educations, and also that Naruto did spending time with you with his girlfriend Sakura, who is now his wife. You used to be like Hitomi back at the academy, don't you feel guilty like Hitomi too?"

Kiba gasp remembering the times at ninja academy, all the times he spend time with Naruto after all everyone used to called him black savior and the times he teaches at him and rest of the class. For a moment he felt guilty of making fun of the Hitomi, she want Naruto's attention by doing pranks, but turns out her prank got backfired by Naruto did sensing traps by counter-measured her with a highly ranked prankmaster, he though how Hitomi must be feeling for everything the Namikaze has done to him. He thought about the things he did to her, ignoring her and calling her names maybe he did felt guilty for what he has done to the now-purpled haired genin.

He sighed. "Okay, maybe I kind of…feel guilty I was no different than Hitomi back at the academy but still, I don't know if I should forgive her just like that."

Hinata sighed expecting that he will agree to forgive her but it looks like that wasn't going to happen.

"That's quite all right Kiba, if you can't decided yet, you still have time until this afternoon, Hokage-sama has decided to have a party dedicated to Sakura it will be the best event to apologize to her the rest of the genin teams will be there too." Kurenai said informed.

"A surprise party to Hitomi-chan, like a birthday party?" Hinata said smiling.

"No Hinata. I already said it's a party with the purpose to apologize to Hitomi and have her back as our friend." Kurenai said.

"An apology party." Shino said while the red eye jounin nodded.

Kiba stood quiet and decided to continue eating his dango stick, the rest of the team watched him hoping that he will change his mind even Akamaru soon before this afternoon only one way to find out.

**==In a Training Field==**

Team nine has reunited at the center of the field they just finished their daily training routines, Neji finished his sparing with Tenten and Gai finished their daily schedule running five hundred laps around the village. Gai has called his team to the training field to discuss about Hiruzen's party for Sakura and their behavior around her, once Gai saw the expressions of his team waiting to tell them what was this team meeting about he smiled to them.

"All right team. I have called all of you here for a very important reason!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee said in his usual energetic tone.

"Well this concerns about your behavior around Hitomi-san."

Once Gai said that the team changed their expressions to disappointment and anger, the taijutsu master saw his pupil Lee who was staring at the ground Tenten was trying to avoid the topic and Neji was upset.

"Now team. I know that you're all quite disappointed and upset for what Hitomi and the unyouthful parents her hers did to my otouto Naruto a few weeks ago, but she been acting quite unyouthful and I believe it's time that we should give her another chance."

"You mean like forgive her!?" Neji said in a cold tone.

"Yes, now, how about we welcome Hitomi back with our flame of youth." Gai said while looking at his team Neji and Tenten look like they were not interested in the least, he gaze at his student. "Come on Lee, don't you want to forgive Hitomi, isn't she the girl that you like don't you want to show her your youthful love? No offense since you have a girlfriend."

"Gai-sensei I…" Lee paused he knew how he felt about Hitomi now and he couldn't have her as a friend unlike he want Sakura to be his girlfriend that is, he was too disappointed with her and he didn't know whether to forgive her or not along with her unyouthful parents of Naruto.

"Lee." Gai said getting worry for his student.

"Lee is no longer respect Hitomi like that Gai-sensei." Tenten answer for her teammate. "After the finals that Naruto recorded the information about his neglected life of what they did to Naruto at the Namikaze Compound, he figure out that she's not worthy of him, since he had Yakumo, isn't that right Lee?"

Lee nodded slowly while. "Yeah…that's right, I'm sorry Gai-sensei."

"That's quite all right Lee. I know you're a little disappointed in Hitomi and her former parents and also Tsuande-sama and Jiraiya-sama, but we should give her another chance."

"Why should we?" Neji asked in a anger tone. "It's pretty clear that Hitomi doesn't treat her brother and even Minato and Kushina also didn't take care their child the right way putting Naruto aside while they focus on their daughter, they didn't even care when Naruto got injures or hunger at the hands of that traitors, they could careless what happens to him. I'm sorry Gai sensei, but I won't forgive Hitomi. I don't think I will ever will..."

Gai sighed while looking at the only girl from his team. "What about you Tenten?"

"I'm with Neji for what his parents did to Naruto is unforgivable, Hitomi did betrayed Naruto and that's not all she has never taken priorities in her ninja duties it was always 'Hitomi this' and 'Hitomi that' they should really focus more on both children to training than trying to impress someone who has become a hero to the village. I mean...I was upset of Kushina and Tsunade did to Naruto! I thought their my idols!? BOTH OF THEM!"

"And right now, she has learned her lesson and she has probably regretted everything what Minato-san and Kushina-san did to him, as a fellow Konoha ninjas. I think it's our responsibility to help out one of our own, let's help her and give her another chance what do you say it's the youthful way." Gai said while giving the nice guy pose.

Neji and Tenten didn't pay attention looks like they have made up their mind, suddenly look back at his teacher. "Gai sensei. I've made up my mind."

"So you have eh then what it will be Lee?"

"I may not like Hitomi-san like that anymore but she's still my friend, since I've already taken by Yakumo-chan. I will forgive her after all that's the youthful way!" His eyes were burning with his flame of youth.

"Yes that's the way Lee! I'm proud of you!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

They hugged each other creating the scenery of a sunny beach while Neji and Tenten sweat dropped.

"Well, if this has been settle, then I believe this meeting is over I'm leaving." Neji said as he started to walk out.

"Wait Neji!" Gai said stopping the Hyuga prodigy in his tracks. "Hokage-sama will held a party in the afternoon at the meeting room of the Hokage tower it will be dedicated to Hitomi everyone will be there."

"Is that where they will apologize to her, because I already said; I'm not interested in apologizing to her now, if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving." He started walking out.

"Wait for me Neji!" Tenten said while following him.

"Well Lee! Looks like you and me are the only ones who will be coming to the party." Gai said.

"Yes Gai sensei! I am looking forward to go to the party."

"All right, since we still have time before the party starts how about we give a hundred laps around the village as a warm up exercise!"

"Yosh! I'm up to it Gai-sensei!"

The two left the field running at high speed.

**==Near the library==**

Kakashi watched as Hitomi was leaving the library carrying a couple of books no doubt she has been concentrating a lot on her training in both medicine, tactics and swordsman training even if training with Shizune was hard because of her strict attitude. He went to her hoping that she will accept the invitation to go to the party, of course he needed to lie about the party and tell her something else instead.

One thing he has realize from the former red-turn-purple haired genin she was now showing a fake smile to hide the pain she was feeling, it reminded him so much of Naruto to his suffering from the shunning of the villagers and himself. Now it was Hitomi the one who was suffering because what she betrayed her only brother from her parents did made their mistakes, he even wonder if she will return back to normal, it will all depend when Naruto returns to the village with Sakura.

Hitomi saw her teacher and went to him giving him her fake smile. "Oh Kakashi-sensei, how are you doing?"

"Yo, Hitomi. I'm doing fine, you seem to be busy?"

"What else is new Hokage-sama is keeping me busy with the training I just left the library with more books about medicine and also new battle tactics. I hope I had the time to read them, because later I have a shift at the hospital, Shizune-sensei informed me."

_'She has really taken her training seriously, looks like Naruto's words have really motivated her to become strong if he only knew.'_ Kakashi thought. "Hitomi, I know you are very busy, but I must tell you something important, Hokage-sama will be having an important meeting at the meeting hall of the Hokage tower and she has told me to tell you that she needs your presence at the meeting."

The purpled haired genin was really surprise by the information. "What, are you sure Kakashi-sensei, usually those kinds of meetings that Hokage-jiji holds are for members of the council or reading Nii-san's books unlike Jiraiya-san's pervert books, why would he want me to be there?"

"I really don't know myself, he hasn't let me in on all the details, but he only told me that it was very important and she is requiring your presence at the meeting I suggest you go."

"I see, but what about my shift at the hospital?"

"That will be all right, Hitomi. I'm sure Hokage-sama won't mind since he wants you to be at the meeting, he will assigned you to work at the hospital another day since he got permission from Shizune."

"All right then, I will go."

"Good the meeting is in the afternoon, so you still have some time before the meeting starts, well that would be all I'll see you later." Kakashi said with that and he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

_'I wonder what does Jiji wants to talk to me about at the meeting, it must be something very important I still have time to read a couple of the books before the meeting begins.'_ She started walking to her apartment and went to the clerk and borrow another book, while Kakashi was watching from the roof of the library.

_'Well so far everything is going according to Hokage-sama's plan I hope it works and helps Hitomi from her pain.' _Kakashi thought, as he glancing at the gate its where Naruto and Sakura left for their honeymoon. _'I hope you will return, Naruto...since I did broke Obito's words, since I never get to know you...but what am I THINKING!?'_

**==With Naruto and Sakura - At the Otafuku Gai - Til Night Time==**

Naruto is now buying a room for two couples; since they're newlywed after all; then with Bumblebee will remain outside in the field without any human eyes attention; since he got equipped with Cloaking device, since they are standing outside the inn they would be staying at for the next few days in their honeymoon.

"The Sweet Dreams of Love Inn? Interesting name, huh, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sakura replied, feeling odd at hearing the name.

"Well...since I send some few clones to find an Inn...since rest of them were completely no vacancy." Naruto explained with half-lie. "Two of the clones reported that this was the only inn in town that still has any rooms left to rent, seeing as there's a festival going on now from the first clone. And according to the second clone, it's a really nice inn that's well furbished."

"Really, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked as she looked at the inn again. It was true, the outside was well detailed in it's construction. Maybe this would be a nice place to stay for a few days for their nice honeymoon, despite the odd name. "Well, let's go in and see this place in all it's glory."

Naruto and Sakura began walking towards the inn.

"Can't believe we had a long way in our travels with Bumblebee." Naruto said.

"Yeah," Sakura replied. "But... -with a blush on her face- ...can we do this again?"

Which made Naruto smiled of her sudden questions. "Yes...Either way, let's go in and get to our rooms. After seeing this, I'm feeling really tired." With a smile

The newly-wedded enter the inn and walk up to the female clerk who gives them a sly smile as she thinks. _'Wow, never seen such a young couple come in here before. I heard from this young man over there. -she glance at Naruto- That's so cute.'_

"Welcome to the Sweet Dreams of Love Inn, how can I help you today?" The girl asked.

"Yes ma'am. We have reservations in place for us, made by myself a short while ago since I told you to get my wife here." Naruto said. Since he got the info from his clone, when his clone find the spot to conceal to able to dispelled himself to transfer the information to the original.

"Ah yes, so this is your wife is talking about." The girl serious which made Sakura more redden and asked. "You requested one room just for two of you, a Mr. Naruto and Mrs Sakura. Are you those two?"

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Kurosaki and this is my wife Sakura-chan." Naruto replied. "And we're here for staying in few days in our honeymoon." He asked.

"Well, I thought seeing as you two were wedded couple." The girl said..

"Yup, since I want to send time with Naruto-kun if we need a single bed." Sakura stated.

"You pick the right place? All the rooms have only a single bed in them. We also have a private bath in each room too. Wait, you don't know what type of inn this is, don't you?" The girl asked Sakura.

Sakura looked confused while Naruto smiled even more waiting for her to freak out, partly from the thought of sharing a bed with Sakura and partly from an idea that was forming in his head.

"Tell me, girl. What's the name of this inn again?" The girl asked.

"The Sweet Dreams of Love Inn. So what about it?" Sakura asked.

The girl laughs and said. "You really don't know, do you? OK, I'll tell you. Since I already told your husband over here." Which Sakura turn her head at her smiling husband as she continue. "You see, this inn, the Sweet Dreams of Love Inn, is in fact...a Love Hotel."

Sakura's eyes go wide, realizing at last where they were at and what Naruto had been planning for each of them. As she turn her head at her husband. "Wait! You mean..."

"Yup, a Love Hotel is a place where guys and girls like yourselves go...to have SEX." The girl said with a giggle.

For what felt like an eternity, Sakura just stood there as that piece of info sank in. As her inner-self appeared. _**'Wait a minute...! Love Hotel + couple + Sex =...A BEST HONEYMOON EVER?!'**_

'Yup...it is.' Shirayuki comment with a smirks at her playful mood. 'Ah, now Sakura-sama will have their time together. Ohhohoho!' She laughs like a certain blond drill-haired girl.

**==In Fate/Stay universe==**

"AAA-CHOOOO!" A certain blond hair girl, whose hair is shape like drills, sneezes. "Damn! Someone's talking about me and my favorite moronic laugh?" As she shrugged. "Oh well...doesn't matter now! OHHOHOHOHO!"

**==Back in Naruto/Bleach Universe==**

And then, in an instant, her eyes go wide with shock and disbelief before she yelled. "Seriously!?"

"That's right girl. Our facilities are used by men and woman who wish to have an exciting get away and engage in some serious lustful activities. From the design of the room and all it has, the bed and bathroom, and even the closet of...special items, we offer the best place for guys and girls to come to have some super perverted fun with each other. Now, let me show you to your rooms." The girl said. As Sakura look at her husband.

"You knew about this?" Sakura asked. Getting a nod from Naruto then making Sakura frown and playfully smack his arm. "You shouldn't say so in the first place, baka. That means you lied to me about all the hotels were vacancy."

"That's right, koi. And no; but the half truth is that many of the hotels were no vacancy, except for one or two were there in his town, Since we need some privacy of course." As he turn his head at the clerk. "Right?"

"Oh yes, I'm quite particular. And just so you know, this is the only place left in town you can stay in. So you better grin and bear with it. Besides, many guys don't have to do the deed. After all, not all patrons that come here come for sex. Some just like the comfort our rooms provide for the weary travelers." The girl said.

Naruto looks back at Hinata and asked. "Are you OK with this?"

Sakura nod and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Yes, koi. Since I really want some privacy for sure."

Naruto nods as they follow the girl up the stairs, heading towards their...special room.

**==At Konoha - Hokage's Tower - Meeting Hall==**

Everyone was present at the room ready to begin the secret party dedicated to Hitomi, everyone except for Neji and Tenten who chose not to go. The rest were Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Team eight, two member's of team seven; Sasuke and Sayuri, Haku, Shizuka, and TenTen, Shizune, Hiruzen and even Iruka who was informed about the party and he couldn't refuse. The chunin teacher finally got a break from his job at the academy, he wanted to help his formal student in any way he could after hearing what happened at the chunin exam finals between Naruto and Hitomi; since her parents actions.

In the room there was also a large table with lots of different treats, which Ino and Shikamaru were holding back Chouji because he was ready to devour the tasty food. Most of the people in the group were ready to forgive the pink haired genin others wanted to just help her feel better, while some were still thinking if they should forgive her for her actions for betrayed Naruto.

Shizune and Ino was hoping that this party will work to help Hitomi feel better and finally put a stop to her pain, first she has decided to help her no matter what and second she will be very upset if the food for the party will be for nothing after paying a lot of money for it. Shikamaru and Chouji have decided to forgive Hitomi, and give her a second chance however, like Ino they were expecting her to apologize to Naruto when he returns to the village with Sakura for all of his loneliness for his life. Kiba was probably the only one in the genin group who has not made up his mind if he should forgive the purple haired kunoichi, he was still upset with her betraying Naruto and still believe that she deserve to be ignore and hated. But after listening to Shino's words back at the dango shop, maybe it wasn't going to be a bad idea to forgive her after all.

Suddenly they all saw the door to the room open and came their guest of honor, as soon as she saw the whole group she wasn't really puzzle not expecting to see the genins present but she definitely not expecting the next thing.

"SURPRISE!"

Hitomi was really taken back by the statement. "What…what's going on, what's all of this? –ttebayo!"

Ino came to her. "Welcome Hitomi, now that you have arrive we can finally begin this special party!"

"What, party but I thought you said that there was going to be a meeting here?" She was still clueless of what was going on.

"Hitomi-chan, this is the meeting, well sort of I have decided to throw a party in your honor and everyone else agreed on it?" Hiruzen said while the jounin nodded.

"But why are you doing this, it's not my birthday so why would you guys bother to throw me a party?"

"Like I said this is a special party and we are dedicating it to you, there are a few people who have been treating wrongly through the weeks follow with years and they are here today to say something to you." She turned to the genins who nodded.

Lee was stepped first and bow front of her. "Hitomi-san, please forgive me for ignoring you, I know you were feeling terrible and I apologize for that so please, if it's all right with you can we become friends again?"

"Yeah, what he said I'm sorry for not saying a word to you can we be still friends, there I won't make my speech long because it will be too troublesome." Shikamaru said while everyone sweat dropped.

"I agree with Shikamaru too, we all make mistakes, so I hope you accept us back as your friends." Chouji said not really paying attention to his speech because he was focusing more on the delicious food on the table.

"Same here...since Naruto-kun did made you pain after all the things your former parents did." Haku said.

"I agreed. Since Kushina is the worst disgraceful kunoichi, we admired of her is vanished." Shizuka stated.

"Hn...since you felt pity since Kaa-san broke out her friendship with my former godmother Kushina." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, since Itachi-niisan saw it of how we have to forgive you, Hitomi." Sayuri said.

Kiba sighed. "Look Hitomi, I'm sorry…for everything and…"

"No..." She said suddenly shocking the genins and everyone else present in the room. "Please don't apologize there's no need to do that–ttebayo!" She said in a sorrowful tone.

"What are you talking about Hitomi, we made this party with the purpose that they apologize to you and welcoming you back as their friend isn't that what you want?" Hiquzen asked shocked.

"Sarutobi-jiji. I thank you and everyone else for agreeing to make this party, I really didn't expected this but I can't accept this, there is no reason for you guys to apologize to me because... I deserve to be hated by all of you–ttebayo!"

Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba were surprise at her comment, and they weren't the only ones the Jounins and everyone else were quite shocked at her comment. Usually they will expecting that she will smile and accept their apology and they will start the party, hopefully Hitomi will change back to normal to her happy self but this was an unexpected turn that they never saw it coming.

Finally Iruka step forward. "Hitomi...I heard what happened between you and your former brother; Naruto at the Academy a years ago and I'm really sorry, I know Naruto better than anyone and I'm sure he didn't meant to snapped at you and also your former parents like that, he must've been frustrated, we all get frustrated. I'm sure he doesn't hate you he cares for you a lot, since Sakura told me about you are the reason for your parent's neglected actions...since it was your former parents' fault? Since I didn't see it for my eyes for his loneliness like I lost parents that day...and I don't judge you for you have something sealed you when Naruto defeat you at the finals."

"Even if he didn't meant it, Iruka-sensei. I deserve it, we all make mistake but my mistake is too great to be forgiven I have mistreated and betrayed Naruto-niisan since I was a little all because I want to become the hero of the village and even when he didn't became part of our genin team. I still blame myself for my parents mistreated him badly, when he was always treating me with so much respect and affection...and even my dream crushed." She gaze back at the shocked group with her fake smile. "So please everyone...if you still hate me then continue to hate me. I won't hold it against you..." She turn heading to the door.

"Hitomi wait!" Everyone turn to looked at Kakashi. "Please don't do this to yourself, let us help you, nothing good will come, if you believe that you deserve this pain, that you are going through don't shut us down."

"Kakashi-sensei. I do deserve this pain more than anyone, Naruto-niisan never deserve the treatment he was shunned by the villagers and Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade. He has been through worst. I do know that now..." She thought about her former parents did to Naruto from the past. "So even if Naruto doesn't hate me I hate myself a lot, Hokage-sama. I have a shift at the hospital, I'll be leaving now."

Hiruzen could only nod as Hitomi left the room, a huge silent fell on the room for a moment. They were all shocked at what just happened once again they weren't expecting something like this to happen. Some of the people were hurt and worried because of Hitomi's behavior among them were Kakashi, Ino, Shizune. Iruka, Sayuri and Hinata.

"What in the world is wrong with that girl?" Kurenai asked in shocked.

"She's punishing herself for what she did, I don't think she'll be the same ever again." Shizuka said.

"Well so much for the party." Asuma said.

Gai had tears in his eyes. "Hitomi's attitude it's so unyouthful"

"I know, Gai-sensei!" Lee said while joining his teacher in crying like sissy girls.

"I thought this was going to work..." Kakashi said.

"You're not the only one who thought about that." Shizune said while Hiruzen nodded.

"I feel so bad for Hitomi-chan." Hinata said.

"I know... I feel the same way. I have never seen her act like this before." Ino said.

"Troublesome..." it's all that Shikamaru said.

"I wasn't expecting her to say something like that, I thought she'll be glad that we were forgiving her." Kiba said while Akamaru bark in agreement.

"Apparently Hitomi is too hurt to accept any forgiveness from us, I believe the only one person she will accept forgiveness is from Naruto." Shino said.

"I agreed...since her heart is still poor for all we tried to cheer her up." Haku agreed.

"I agreed about that." Which made them startled and turn their attention that they saw a black cat with yellow eyes. "Hello."

Which made Ino and Sayuri hug each other with a shock, since that they know that black cat is symbolized to back luck.

"EEE! A talking cat!" Ino and Sayuri exclaimed, also Haku and Sasuke shocked that and the rest of the older shinobi know that this cat is a summon plus Shizuka. As Sasuke stepped in and said.

"Yoruichi-san, what are you doing here?" He asked, which made the others surprising about Sasuke recognized that cat? But turns out that the same women name Yoruichi.

"Wait! This cat is Yoruichi?" Ino exclaimed.

"Yes, Ino. Is there a problem?" Yoruichi said in cat form with male voice.

As Ino felt embarrass. "Well...its unlike a summon before that Ypruichi-san? I notice your voice is male, why?"

"For undercover." The cat replied.

"Make sense." Kakashi said.

"Since I know you all having a party here for sure." Yoruichi said. "Since we will have some discussion about Hitomi."

"I see." Hiruzen said. "This will take a long discussion."

"So are we going to eat?" Chouji asked while everyone sweated dropped at his comment.

_'Oh well...at least the food won't go to waste.'_ Hiruzen thought feeling relief that he didn't wasted money for the food. Well...they have Haku, and Sayuri had money; since Haku is working for Naruto's Shinigami Shop and Sayuri have their family fortune.

**==Back to Naruto and Sakura - Same time==**

"Oh wow!" Naruto said in awe as he and Sakura looked over the room he had gotten for themselves.

The room wasn't especially large, but it was way beyond nice. The bed was in the center of the room and the clerk explained it could rotate. There were also mood setting lights set up all over the room that could be programmed to follow certain lust inducing feelings. Even the fragrant smell of flowers filling the room from the ventilation system had a special pheromone mixed in that stimulated the blood in a person's body, making arousal even easier for young lovers.

And then, she showed them the bathroom. Inside had both a tub and a shower, both being rather small in size. "This is...nice..." Sakura said, already feeling urges filling her mind.

"Well, I'll leave you two cuties alone now. Oh, just a few more things. Don't be afraid to make as much noise as you want as all the walls are sound proof. And that cabinet over there has special toys to make things more exciting. Have fun~" giggles the girl said as she leaves Naruto and Sakura alone.

"Uuuuhhhhhh, this is more like it. This place is like heaven do you think?" Naruto said, feeling light headed.

"Yeah, since its also nice." Sakura replied. "I guess we could have bath together after all."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. A great idea even." Naruto starts to said. "I need to lay down a bit."

"Yeah, me too." Sakura agrees as she joins Naruto by laying down and resting her head on his chest as a pillow.

"Boy, this is some trip we're on so far, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I doubt I'll ever forget it..." Sakura replied.

They both remain quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say or do next. Naruto can't help but sneak peeks at Sakura every couple of seconds, finding himself relishing her presence even more with each quick look. His whole body felt warm and getting warmer; likely due to the pheromone's in the air.

Sakura was having a similar experience as well. She had felt more aware of the world around her than she did now. And being so close to Naruto as her husband in the place they were at was making her feel things she had never dared feel before towards him. Since they did 'do' that in 3 times, since Sakura want more in 3.

And both had the same thought on their minds. _'Maybe this would be the right time to say it. After all...Sakura-chan/I want more.'_

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan?" said Naruto at the same time.

They both blush and laugh a little, then Naruto insisted. "You go ahead. I can wait."

"That's OK, Naruto. You can go first. I...ah...need a moment to think about how to say what I want to say..." Sakura replied.

"OK." Naruto said. He was feeling nervous, but he pushes that aside and gulps before talking again.

"Sakura-chan, we've known each other for many years now, right?" Naruto asked about themselves.

"Yeah..." Sakura said with smiling at that.

"And we've been friends, boy-girlfriends for much of that time, huh?" Naruto asked.

"We're married, or so I would like to think." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, you are my wife...next to Noriko as our daughter, that is..." Naruto said before reaching out and taking Sakura's hand into his own; with a ring on her finger after all; making them both blush form this. "Sakura-chan, to be quite honest. I...well, there's something I've been wanting to say to you for a while now."

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, though she was wandering if he was going to say what she was hoping he was going to say.

"Well, it all started back in we're kids, when you help me to ease the pain for what my former parents and my former twin sister. Ever since then, things have happened that helped me realize something important. Okay, no more beating around the bush." Naruto said as he moved in closer and looked into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Sakura-chan, you see, I just...I just want to say...Sakura-chan, I..." Naruto is about to say, and he finished. "I want to say this that I love you as my beloved wife for so long...since I love you for everything since I never get a chance to meet you for so long...and also I want to thank you...for everything."

Sakura was surprised with eyes widen of what her beloved husband said. As the lavender-rosette asked. "You do?"

Naruto nod. "Since I save you from the bullies? Since Tamashi no haha; the other Kushina gave me a wish for a girl that looks similar like you when you have a short temper and hate your forehead after all. But not the weird one too. And also Sakurayuki-kaa-san had the same results as you as well." As he gave his wife a kiss on her forehead its wear her mark in it, which made Sakura stunned about those words? Since the he is one of the male people didn't complained about her forehead. Which 'her Naruto-kun' made herself feel so loved and special that day, who she truly loved.

"After all...you have a wide, charming, kissable forehead of yours with a diamond-shape mark on it, which I can allowed to kiss it." Which made Sakura blush about that praise. As she begun to shake with tears on her eyes and spread her arms and exclaimed.

"NARUTO-KUN!" As she lunge at Naruto and threw her arms around his waist burying her face into his shoulder and cried.

Naruto surprised about that he felt her shoulder shaking against him something warm and wet on his shoulder. "Sakura-chan." With a smile.

"I'm sorry for everything I ignored you...since I was completely lonely when the bullies pick on me at the time." Sakura cried into his shoulder which made Naruto more smile about of how her pain and lonely after all when she was a crybaby back then. He gave Sakura his confidence, his strength, his courage, and his heart.

Naruto replied her embrace around her on instinct and pulled her closer, buried his face into her hair then rubbing her back and hear her whisper. "Thank you...koi..."

Sakura despite of being a proud kunoichi, she felt safe in Naruto's arms as she looked upon her husband's eyes and gave him a long passionate kiss this continued until the couple needed air.

"Sakura-chan are you better now?" Naruto asked as he looks at his bride.

"Yes as long as I am with you." Sakura answered.

"Sakura-chan may I-?" Naruto asked before Sakura interrupted him.

"You may Naruto-kun." Sakura said in a loving tone for she knew the answer.

**(Lemon Scene - Warning: Please if you are 16-18+! Just skipped it and you don't want kids about 12 or less.)**

"Thank you, saiai." Naruto said as he takes her to the bed and begins to undo Sakura's kimono revealing her sizable breasts.

"Naruto-kun, You know I had my developments, but I hope they will make you happy." Sakura said as she got her answer when Naruto began to lick her breasts.

"Aaahhh…so good more lick me more." Sakura as she felt the pleasure of her breasts getting licked but then Naruto begins to lick her neck and then he gives her a good long kiss.

"I wouldn't want to change you in anyway my cherry blossom, but I know one day you'll blossom into a beautiful woman you just have to wait." Naruto said reassuring Sakura that one day she will get her chance to grow.

"Oh Naruto-kun, thank you." Sakura said as she gave a healthy blush then Naruto took the chance to put his hand on Sakura's soaked pussy and pleasure it through her panties.

"Ooo…ha oh kami…that feels good more." Sakura asked as she falls for the pleasure more and more but then Louise needed him to stop.

"Naruto, wait." Sakura said as stopped pleasuring her pussy.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I want inside of me again." Sakura said.

"Okay, you asked for it." Naruto replied as he beings to take off his clothes and reveals his manhood to Sakura.

"You sly dragon." Sakura said as she takes off her panties.

"Well then, here we go."Naruto said as he put himself inside Sakura.

"Ooo…yes. Its bigger then before!" Sakura said as she was penetrated by Naruto once more.

"Oh…Kami you're so tight I Love it." Naruto said as he rams Sakura slowly.

"Ahh…ahh…faster Naruto!" Sakura said moaned as Naruto picks up the pace.

"Oh…crap Sakura-chan, I'm going to..." Naruto said is about to burst.

"Inside! do it inside." Sakura pleaded.

"Ggaaaaa!" Naruto yelled as he released inside.

"AhAhAh Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Sakura yelled as she climaxed. As Naruto collapsed on top of her.

**(Lemon Ended)**

"Oh Naruto-kun, that was Amazing." Sakura said basking in the afterglow.

"You're right Sakura." Naruto said as he held Sakura close to him.

"I love you Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." Sakura said. "And though its spending time here in this town."

"Yeah, since I got lady luck after all since I was completely good a gambling when Senju had." Naruto said.

Sakura nod about that comment. "Since Hitomi did made her changes..." Which made Naruto change of his expression. "I know you still regret about your sister...then you gave her a chance...and she told me to take care you."

Naruto sighed and move besides her and took out the blanket and cover themselves and replied. "Ok then, I will keep that in mind...well need some rest before dinner, so oyasumi Sakura-chan." As he falls asleep.

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she does the same.

**==Next Day - Day 5 - Early==**

Hitomi is still training with her new kenjutsu; after she was invited in the apology party were planned by her forgiven friends for regretting their actions; since she won't force her own friends to keep hating her for all times.

Since she keep training no matter of how she tried, with her kage bunshins assists her after all. Since Naruto did all his work along his Sakura, Naruto's wedded wife.

As Hitomi stopped training with a sighed for exhausted, with her kage bunshins assists her after all. After Naruto along with his Sakura did trained very hard, her brother's wedded wife. As she sheathed her swords on her back, and take a early breakfast. As she sat down on a rough boulder and took out some homemade sandwiches for her breakfast along with some water before she place it here. As she take one and took a bite then chewing from the taste. Until a new voice came in.

"So...You must be Hitomi Fujibayashi, so should I say...Hitomi Namikaze." Which made Hitomi startled and turn attention and saw a male teenage man is about her age about 4' 7", that made her recognized her in the class, but this young man is graduate, before they still in a Academy, like Team 9 (or 3); He has dark brown, windswept hair with red eyes; one eye is always covered by his bangs, wearing red shirt with yellow scarf like Konohamaru and holding a nodachi on his hand and black pants and shinobi sandels? She was wondering of what kind of weapon this kids is?

"Hey! You...you're..." Hitomi is about remember his name in a Academy.

"It's Jō, Jō Shimamura." Jō said to Hitomi about his name from the Academy. "I was the member of Team 3 before we graduate with Neji-san and his team with Gai-sensei." **(AN: I'll have inspired my favorite characters in 009 will do. Since two of his teammates will revealed. Now.)**

"What are you doing here?" Hitomi asked.

Jou sighed about her question and replied. "Well...me, Jetto and Yukino were training to prepared for the chunin exams in Suna? Since Naruto-sama did defend our village, and even its Jinchuuriki." Which made Hitomi disbelief of how her brother did save lives.

"Yeah...I did proud Naruto-niisan for save Konoha, and even he married Sakura." Hitomi stated.

Jou nod for understand, since she needs to cheer up for everything in the past. So he said. "So...care for a spar?"

Which made Hitomi turn her attention at Jou, as the male brunette continue. "You want to become stronger when you left the Namikaze family after all."

Hitomi nod about that. "You sure?"

Jou nod. "I'm positive."

Which Hitomi couldn't argue with a nod. "Sure, Jou. I will spar with you." As she stood and went to he open area with Jou behind her. As they face each other and then Hitomi draw her swords on her back.

As he took out his nodachi, which made Hitomi confused.

"Are you sure you can spar with me with a heavy nodachi?" Hitomi asked.

Jou smirked and unsheathed both swords which made Hitomi surprised and she said. "One sheath. Two Kodaichis?" He nod about of how he got those swords.

**==With Naruto – 5am==**

Naruto first woke up in the morning, with his wife's head on his chest as a pillow. Before he tried of sit up, so he'll gave her time to wake, and form a seal then create a kage bunshin and combo with substituted himself with his clone and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

After turning the shower on and undressing himself, he stepped into the shower and started to washing himself. As he was washing by he grabbed some body lotion and rubbing it all over his body, he got lost in his thoughts about the new coordinates of the next relic is located.

_'The next location of the relic is about north-west is here? There will be a refugee there. If I'm right.' _Naruto thought. Getting a sighed about this.

/_'Hey, king.'_/ Hakuto called.

_'What?'_

/_'Can you tell what relic you are looking for?'_/ Hakuto asked. /_'Like you found the Forge of Hagoromo after all.'_/

_'Don't know, since there is one way to find out.' _Suddenly, a flinch that came from his clone that his wife woke up and informed to makes some breakfast. With a smile and continue washing himself.

With Sakura; not too long after Naruto got out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower, before she told her husband's clone to take a shower first, Sakura woke up. After stretching and getting out of bed, she headed towards the kitchen when they brought some supplies of course.

_**'Hey, Outer. You should joined Naruto-kun in the shower. I mean, you can't missed anything after all.'**_ Inner Sakura said.

Sakura sighed. _'Yes, since I'm tired for ALL night wonderful glee. So sure,_ _Shannaro!'_

_**'Yay! Just leave your clone to do the work.' **_Inner stated.

Sakura nod agreed her inner and then form a cross hand-seal and create a clone exist besides and ordered. "Make breakfast."

"Hai, mistress." Clone replied. As Sakura walk to the bathroom without a sound with a smile on her face.

With Naruto at the shower; just as he was about to grab the shampoo after he done his body then the hair is last; suddenly a shower door opened, then closed and then he felt a two hands and a feminine body press up against him. "Good morning, Naruto." His wife purred into his ear.

His little member was standing erect when she did that. She knew he was putty before in her hands when she did that. She loved having power over him for things like this. "Good morning, Sakura-chan." He grinned as he turned and kissed his wife on the lips. He was feeling aroused and the warm shower was only helping it.

He look at her face and noticed a sadistic smirk on her beautiful face. "What are you up to my seductive cherry blossom?"

Sakura just grinned lusciously. "Nothing, my maelstrom, just wanted to get you all... nice...and...clean."

With each syllable she slowly snaked her hand down to his junk and knew exactly what she wanted. She is still horny in the morning and Naruto had no complaints at all about that.

Naruto just grinned as his face got closer to hers. "Sounds good. Why don't I help you to get all clean too? How's that sound?"

She whispered seductively as their lips almost touch. "Perfect~"

Groans, moans and shouts of ecstasy could be heard coming from the bathroom.

**==Time Skipped – 2 hours later 7am==**

After their shower were down. Naruto and Sakura finally came out of the shower. Their skin was bit red from staying in too long, but they didn't care. They got dressed with Naruto watching her put on her panties and bra. He didn't bother about that and got dressed in their ninja attire. And then they decide to go out to eat breakfast, that her clone do her work. As Naruto reading his tome to decipher the next location. As the rosette with do as well. **(AN: I did not know a Love Hotel that there's a kitchen for couples.)**

"So...shall we have to spending time outside in this town?" Naruto asked. "So after that, we will heading to Crater City until we'll heading to Tanzaku."

Sakura was frown about that since Tanzaku was one of the a popular tourist attraction since it has gambling and fine women from the brothel. She knew Naruto know its where his former godmother did came here for a while and his idiot godfather as well. So Naruto is not pervert unlike Jiraiya after all and Tsunade is also unlikely when comes on gamble.

"Sure, since we could take a tour there." Sakura replied.

Naruto smiled of hear it, as he said. "Yeah, since let's go to some excavation."

"You already decipher the next relic's location?!" Sakura exclaimed getting a nod from Naruto.

Naruto explained. "Yup, its about north-east from here before we will-" As interrupted by Sakura.

"What did you mean, we?" Sakura asked.

"Just you and me of course?" Naruto replied that made his wife surprised, as he continue. "First I found the forge at center of the Valley of the End and Konoha. So that we can retrieve all the relic that hidden on the temples? Since we will using Hidden Temples as a temporary hideouts unlike the Akatsuki had many hideouts especially Orochimaru? I know there are so many hideouts of that snake and the Akatsuki. Since there will be a refugee, so shall we go there?"

Sakura was stunned about that she wants to go with him. "Sure, koi. Since I will go with you."

Naruto nod his head about her answer and said. "I will contact Bumblebee when we go there. Then we will leave til noon. If we'll keep spending time together in this town."

**==Time Skip==**

As Naruto and Sakura as the blond continued strolling down the road while avoiding most of the crowd in the they finished their breakfast and continue their time with their date by hand-to-hand. They been talking each other with jokes and gossips.

As he had seen the serious and comforting side of his wife with thoughts. Despite their faults, that 'family' of his is truly didn't deserve the right to be called a parent and a godparent, not just for his skills as a ninja, but things is quite logical to carried out with each of them, even if they hardly tried everything.

Suddenly, the sound of a stomach growling rang through his ears. Glancing back at Sakura, who was currently laughing sheepishly while rubbing her stomach, he gave a slight snicker before searching around for the nearest food stall.

"You like fried squid?" Naruto asked after seeing the said stall nearby.

"Never tried it, so why not." His wife replied with a shrug before walking over towards it with Naruto not far behind her.

**==A few moments later==**

The two were both enjoying their small, but delicious, meal while sitting on a bench just outside one of the many hotels around. Taking another bite out of his snack, Naruto took this moment to see what else there was for them to do. He was disappointed to find that, besides a few women of various ages winking at him, nothing of real interest was remotely visible. Other than a few stalls scattered along the road, there was nothing else that Sakura and himself could do to entertain themselves. Also Sakura gave them a icicle glare at all the female for taking and flirting her man.

In most cases when it involved boredom, Naruto spent that time training with Sakrua. Seeing as how there was so much that they could still work and improve upon, it was rather hard for each of them to run out of things to do. However, due to the fact that Naruto Sr had insisted on himself and Sakura to enjoy themselves, he found that task in itself rather boring. Besides a few stalls by the streets, which were mostly food stands, everything else was, in his book, off limits.

Before Naruto could further ponder on what else he could do to pass the day by, he felt something smacking him in the back of the head, followed by freezing cold water drenching his head and shoulders. The boy blinked a few times in surprise before growling in annoyance not long after realizing what had hit him. When the boy turned around to find the perpetrator, he found it to be someone he didn't expect to do such a rather…childish prank.

What he found, was a man in with a strange orange mask with only one eye-hole staring back at him on the balcony on the second story of the hotel behind him, garbed in an all black attire. Which made Naruto glare at him that he recognized him the describe from his father. _'So...he is the man that made my life hell when my neglected life starts...maybe I will play around.'_

The said man was currently on the leaning over on the railing as he laughed at the boy's expense. Upon hearing another growl, he finally ceased his laughing and stared straight back at the boy, who was now glaring heatedly at him. As Naruto was about get his 'hands' on him for sure.

"What?" The man asked curiously. "It wasn't me; I just thought it was funny that someone got away with it."

"I call bullshit." Naruto replied as he stood up from his now drenched seat on the bench.

"Oh, I love that game! You wanna play a round or two? I can tell you right now, I got a mean poker face!"

Both Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped at the man's rather bizarre attitude as he continued to stare down at the two of them while holding a stack of cards in his right hand. Where the stack of cards had suddenly appeared from, neither of the two could comprehend.

"Come on Naruto-kun," Sakura said after a few moments of awkward silence. "Let get ourselves booked into a hotel until we on our way."

Naruto, though hearing his wife's words, didn't respond. Instead, he continued to gaze at the man, who had not yet moved since he had thrown the water balloon. He couldn't explain it, but something about this man seemed…off. It wasn't easy for someone to sneak up on him unless he was deep in concentration or thought. Yet, he had been caught completely off guard by the man's little stunt. If it had been a weapon instead of a water balloon, he would surely be dead and with his face in the dirt.

He didn't like that feeling, and he surely didn't like the fact that this man had done such a thing.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Huh?" Naruto replied, finally shifting his gaze away from the man and turning his head towards the lavender-rosette.

"I said lets go ahead and come on."

"Oh, alright."

Pouting in annoyance, his wife turned on heel and started walking down the road heading back to their Inn for prepared to excavation destination. Naruto soon followed not far behind her with Fujino still walking beside him. Yet, with each passing step, the blonde still felt as though the man was watching him. Taking one last glance back at the man, his eyes widened briefly when he found that he was no longer there. Taking a few whiffs of air, his eye brow rose when the man's reiatsu was no longer there either.

_'So, he knew I was suspicious.' _thought the blonde to himself before turning his attention back towards Sakura as he continued to follow behind her._ 'Pretending to me a 5 year old kid to having fun, using your 'jutsu' to transport yourself when you taught Tenmaku, Kamui...'_

Now there was no doubt in his mind, that something wasn't right about the stranger. Not even the most skilled shinobi could utterly disappear without leaving a single trace. You couldn't hide your signature, you could mask it, but it was impossible for it to completely able to sense him. Hence why, even as he walked down the road with countless people all around him, he felt on edge. If someone could all out vanish within the span of a few minutes, he could just as easily re-appear in the same amount of time.

Hence why, throughout the walk back towards their current location, Naruto had only one thought lingering in his mind.

_'You can't hide from me when you use that, when I'm around, weren't you...Obito Uchiha...'_

**Chapter 37 Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>~~Autobot Review~~<strong>

Wheeljack (Prime)

Hound (AoE)

**~~Decepticon Review~~**

Skyquake (Prime)

Sideways (ROTF)

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 37 Complete**

**Date:** 1/12/2015/4:27am - 1/12/2015/4:40am

**Well Part 2 is done, since I inspired the characters of Cyborg 009 SCs? Its my favorite anime in Animax. After all, also few animes I still remember. Now it better I will describe of 3 OC of Team 3. ****Also the next relic hunting will be announce. ****Since stay tune for the next chapter of Prophecy of The Sword of Moon and The Sword of Snow. Now please comment the review and hope I will continue to write the next chapter. PEACE OUT!**


	39. Chapter 38: 1st Honeymoon&Redeem 3

Chapter 38: First Honeymoon and Hitomi's own Redemption Part 3: The Gauntlet of Angel and Devil, Ring of Shadow, and the Return of the Aerialbots.

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bleach (Additional: Transformers series)

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story / Space/Time Dimensional

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p>("Talking in Japanese or English or any language")<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: Sorry to keep you for so~ long? I had some errands to do at the videos of Youtube for sure. I will keep going to continue to write this? And as I said to any reviewers? Don't gave me those abused and crappy ones! And I will not hiatus this story! MY STORY IS WAY TO IMPRESSED OF ALL! AND DON'T GAVE ME THAT! ! ! !<strong>

**Like I copy some note one of my favorite rarest NaruSaku story; . Everyone who have problem with my grammar, don't write stupid reviews like "you need beta", "your grammar is terrible", "you need work on grammar" and this shit! Summary says that grammar is terrible so don't write this stupid reviewsAll fans check my profile and also see it for yourself. Also I will informed you'll if I need a Beta.**

**AN2: Sakura is like Kushina, and Naruto is like his father? So those two were a perfect match since last time kishimoto spoiled Sakura's title as a heroine. I RESPECT him, he is the creator of all this thing, he made a wonderful manga, so Kishimoto deserve to be respected. Just because the ending sucks, doesn't mean I hate him or something, okay? It's his work, he worked for this 16 years! And we can't forgot that! Even this ending is...ugh.**

**AN3: I will remodel of Starcream's Decepticon Brigade Faction for now, since I never knew those seekers models are WfC/FoC versions minus Starscream. So it will be a good idea for rest of the Tramsformers franchisee. Also I read a latest story? It was a Gundam Seed and Transformers Prime Xover? Its about after the Fall of Cybertron? Bumblebee was drift to space debris at Wreckage of Junius Seven when the Archangel find some supplies to salvage.**

**Until they found a Lifepod of Lacus Clyne? Gundam SEED is one of my favorite anime in all time. I was admired Kira Yamato and his Gundam like Strike? It was the Wings of Freedom; the X10A Freedom AND the X20A Strike Freedom in Destiny. And also...I will made a reference of all Transformers is like the one of the Wreckers like Roadbuster is like Swindle, but the head is different and the color as well in toy models.**

**So here's the Review of the Seekers useful for sure with reference:**

Ramjet - War for Cybertron Version with a cone head helmet

Thrust - War for Cybertron Version with a cone head helmet

Dirge - War for Cybertron Version with a cone head helmet

The Rainmaker Squad; Acid Storm, Bitstream and Hotlink - War for Cybertron Versions

**AN4: Sorry fans? Since I made a announced that I will remodeled Skywarp and Thundercracker from the Prime Version into WFC/FOC Version:**

Skywarp - Remodeled to WFC/FOC Version

Thundercracker - Remodeled to WFC/FOC Version

* * *

><p><strong>~~Author's Message~~<strong>

Sorry for disappointed on you? Since I still not except SHIT for this comment at the last chapter? Since you better to read "Naruto: Unlimited" by Skynetis. And read it yourself.

And all non-user (All Random) "Guest"...IF YOU ALL DISLIKE NARUSAKU?! FINE! DO AS YOU WELL! AND GAVE ME ANOTHER TRASH COMMENT!

As Kushina's dying wish is: "To find a women like me, not the 'weird' one."

Sakura's personality, her hateful of her forehead and pink hair. Except for she is Kushina's Twin. She is like Kushina like she was her reincarnation.

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously)<strong>

_Now there was no doubt in his mind, that something wasn't right about the stranger. Not even the most skilled shinobi could utterly disappear without leaving a single trace. You couldn't hide your signature, you could mask it, but it was impossible for it to completely able to sense him. Hence why, even as he walked down the road with countless people all around him, he felt on edge. If someone could all out vanish within the span of a few minutes, he could just as easily re-appear in the same amount of time._

_Hence why, throughout the walk back towards their current location, Naruto had only one thought lingering in his mind._

_'You can't hide from me when you use that, when I'm around, weren't you...Obito Uchiha...'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter Start)<strong>

**==At Forest of Hi no Kuni - Far from Shukuba Town==**

As Naruto and Sakura went to their destination that the next relic is located in north-west of the Otafuku Gai. With Bumblebee accompany with them on his vehicle mode. As Naruto on the driver seat since he will be the guide and Sakura with do as well? After they left the hotel, they told the clerk to be back soon, and placing a security seal on their room that they're staying; since they don't want intruders to not the fall the wrong hands of their relics Naruto excavate.

As Naruto in the driver seat and said. "Over here!" He pointed at that direction as 'Bee towards it and then...

"Alright, 'Bee. We're here." As Bee stopped; as the open the doors until they stepped out, before transforms, and armed with a Path Blaster? Since his stinger blasters is first choice of weapon, with Naruto and Sakura went to spot is where they're looking for and said.

"You sure its underground like 'Cee reported it?" He asked.

"I'm serious." Naruto replied with his doujutsu active with a reiraku ribbon on his hand. "This way." As they walk towards the spot with Sakura behind also Bumblebee as well cover their 6.

As Naruto and Sakura continue walking with Bumblebee behind him and which that flinch for he remember something, as he spoke. "Hey, Naruto." He called.

"Yeah?" Naruto respond while walking.

"Can you at least to have my 'friends' to accompany you? After all, they're never been a ninja world before." Which made Naruto and Sakura stopped for a minute, as they turn at the yellow muscle bot with a curious look.

"You serious, 'Bee?" Sakura curious, which 'Bee turn her head at Sakura and replied.

"Yes." Bumblebee replied.

"When was it?" Naruto asked.

"Yesterday, in the clean-up. We had someplace to get some 'friends' there..." As Bumblebee remember at the Metroplex when they established the equipment yesterday.

**==Flashback Started - Yesterday - Day 4==**

_As the Autobots were established all the equipment; with Optimus and rest of team Prime minus Arcee and Drift? Since those two were on a bodyguard duty, since Naruto and Sakura were on their honeymoon. With Elita is on the Groundbridge controls with Knock-Out, Smokescreen and Bumblebee, as the the Autobot Ship the Axelon were parked besides the open space for the ship, with Ratchet and Cliffjumper were there. Few group of the Autobots were installing their equipment; Wheeljack and Hound were on outside for adjusted their weapon systems like the Artillery Cannon on the control center and Ultra Magnus is on the Neutron Gun along with few Autobot refugees, rest of them still in Cybertron for under restoration? Since Metroplex haven't awoken on his eons in the Elemental Nations._

_One is a large, muscular, crimson red bot with a cannon sticking out of his chest with Ultra Magnus, it was Warpath, he is brash and boastful, always keen to show off his prowess with his giant cannon. Since many of the Autobot refugees gave them a distant alternate forms that they got the data from their current home in Earth, since their Liaison did provide them and also their human friends. With Elita select a suitable vehicle mode if she come to Earth. She select the __MP4-12C Spider on her style and fashion on her vehicle form._

_And then other one with Warpath about not taller then a tank-bot, he is a also a red armored bot on his helmet, arms, chassis and legs were red with dark grey large shoulder pauldrons and white hip legs. He is about 28 ft, he also had dark grey underneath. Two of the large tires on his arms on the elbow and the other two is on the legs. _

_He's name is Ironhide, he i__s a battle hardened veteran soldier, one of the toughest amongst the Autobots. As one of Optimus' oldest and closest friends, Ironhide saw the great potential within Optimus to be more than what he allowed himself to be.__ He is also a weapons' specialist besides Hound. Since he is helping to checking the Neutron Gun's Systems. Since they got return to Cybertron when there is something is missing during the restoration...the AllSpark._

_The AllSpark was the very heart of Primus himself. During the Great War, Optimus devised a plan to move it away from Megatron (after he got revived by Unicron to became Galvatron). Alpha Trion, one of the 13 Primes __forged an invincible container to hold its immense power. It was sent to somewhere through out the galaxy as the sector was hazardous to anything that lived. Since Optimus and his Team searching the AllSpark, but he had a theory that Alpha Trion re-direct its coordinates by changing the location, as they learned about the AllSpark's location, is here in the Shinobi World sector called "E.N. Juubi-Rikudou" or "Elemental Nations 10 tailed-Six Paths" _**_(AN: Cool name or not? Since I had decide to come up an idea that name of the Elemental Nations, its likely Star Wars of course. Since our world called Earth will be a good idea is like the other planets named after the Roman Gods.)_**_  
><em>

_Since they learned that Unicron is attempted to destroyed the AllSpark, __it when they returned, but in fear of Unicron is attempted to devouring the Allspark by having a revival Megatron as Galvatron and with the leader of the revived his army and gave them a blank slate for they did remember the other events and even their strongest warriors __and gave them a blank slate for they did remember the other events__._

_With Elita is on Groundbridge Chamber she was doing re-route the systems when Optimus were on the scouting with 2 best of his soldiers. With she and_ _Knock-Out, Smokescreen and Bumblebee on the bridge room. Since with Knock Out will do his work until Ratchet. Until they heard a sighed that cause her attention to Bumblebee sadly and said._

_"What's wrong, 'Bee?" Elita asked._

_As Bee turn his head at Elita and replied. "I was depressed and lonely."_

_"Why?" Elita wondered._

_Bumblebee sighed again. "I missed my friend, Raf."_

_"Raf?" Elita confused of wondered of who's that, which made Smokescreen and Knock-Out tense of what 'Bee meant._

_Smokescreen the other hand with a sighed for he had a point and said. "I agreed, we did missed Jack and Miko as well? Bulkhead was little depressed about them."_

_"Who's Jack, Miko and Raf?" Elita asked until Knock-Out spoke in answer._

_"It was their human partners unlike you been refuge here in his world." The former decepticon medic said. "They're at Earth with before old medic Ratchet remains and until we called him here."_

_"So...Hatchet still busy after all." Elita teased about the old medic._

_"Its a long story." Bumblebee said. "Well...before 'Cee and Cliff arrived Earth since Cliff was offline that he slang by Starscream, we're talking about our friends at Earth..."_

**_==An Hours Later==_**

_Bumblebee finished the tale. Elita was awed about of how long the tale about here on Earth on their adventures? Her sister's partner Jack, Bulkhead's Miko, a Wrecker and Rafael with a great intellect then Soundwave with hacking skills._

_"Well...I'm most admitted...wow...to having human partners like myself and Hagoromo for all those lives in take." Elita said. "And even the rest of the refugees did know about that."_

_"Indeed it has." Which made the Autobots turn attention and saw Optimus on the Bridge room along with 2 of their friends; one both of them is __was mostly white, with blue highlights, and had a black colored head with what looked like a blue visor for his eyes. He was about the same size as Bumblebee. And the other is about the same size as Knock out;_ _the color is red, silver white and grey underneath his armor. His helmet is black, arms and legs were red and white on his chest with a symbol of the Autobot. Wheels on each sides at shoulders and two on his feet. _**_(AN: WfC Version of Jazz and Sideswipe.)_**

_"Optimus, Jazz, Sideswipe, how long you listen?" Elita asked disbelief._

_"Long enough we remember from the events when he was Megatron." Optimus answered before continue. "After Decacycles passed since our world is restored, with the help of the children about same ages as Jack and Miko."_

_"Optimus mention your human friends were involved in the war." Jazz stated. "When this girl name Miko first saw Arcee after all."_

_"I agreed with the kid." Another voice came in that they saw Ultra Magnus, Ironhide and Warpath came into the bridge room. It was Ironhide spoken until he continue. "Those life-forms that you guys protecting from those Decepticon punks attempted to destroy and rule your current planet and next is here in this planet. After all...we were wondering if those creeps will get their hands on the AllSpark."_

_"I agreed with Ironhide. Ultra Magnus told us about they did help after all." Warpath stated._

_"I agreed with both of their comments." Ultra Magnus said._

_"Those kids were have got spirit and even Miko scrapped Hardshell for Bulkhead that he almost joined the AllSpark," As Wheeljack came in with Hound._

_"Yeah, this girl Miko had guts with a BOOM time when she got one of the Iacon Relics." Hound said with a the Autobots staring at him. "What?"_

_"A human possessed one of the Iacon relics?" Elita repeated before asking. "Which one?"_

_"The Apex Armor." Smokescreen replied which made the Autobots surprised about a certain human possessed such a relic._

_"You're telling that this human can able to possessed such a relic that __it will expand into a huge set of armor able to withstand any attacks from blasters, bombs or melee weapons as well as enhancing the users strength.__" Ironhide said._

_"Yes it's true, Ironhide. When myself and Wheeljack made Miko an official member and the first human to be a Wrecker. After all, since I thank Miko for payback for me when I almost offline without my legs to move from the influence of Tox-En exposure." Which made the Autobots turn attention and saw Bulkhead and Ratchet with someone accompany them that thanks to Naruto invented a Energon Converter unlike the Energon Harvester that allows to using the solar panels Naruto invented to conducts and converted to created Energon along with he uses Mokuton to create source of energy by using chakra? Since Mokuton is also part charkra after all; he was about 21 ft same height as Knock-Out and also an assistant and protegee of Ratchet; he had blue armor with sky blue lining backgrounds underneath his blackish grey body. As Bulkhead continue. "After all, she got that relic from Starscream when we're searching for the CNA from the extinct Predacon."_

_"I agreed with Bulkhead, old friend, __but these humans are as strong as any one of us, if not in body, then in spirit," Optimus replied. "Miko possesses enough courage to rival Grimlock himself."_

_"And despite his young age, Rafael possesses incredible intellect. I can't even begin to tell you how many times he's helped us on missions." The medic said about the spiky-haired boy._

_"And Jack demonstrates the skills of a true leader. When I lost my memories, he braved the dangers of Cybertron to restore the wisdom of the Primes into the Matrix of Leadership," Optimus said which made Ironhide was very impressed by this. And which made Elita surprised._

_"Seriously?" Elita exclaimed, which getting a nod from Optimus._

_"That kid sure has guts. I was hoping I can meet him." The Weapon specialist said._

_Until __an audio call appeared on one of the screens, with Elita went to the mainframe and __hit the answer button._

_#"This is Arcee to Metroplex City, we need a clean-up team stat."# Which made the Autobots cringe plus the wreckers._

_"Did she say 'clean-up'?" Wheeljack asked which made the Wreckers nod. Which Elita wondered for what Arcee want to clean up._

_"Why did you need a clean up, 'Cee?" Elita asked._

_#"__We had a Decepticon problem, so we took care of it, and I will reported it later. So can you gave us some have the wreckers to clean up?__"# Which made Bulkhead, Warpath and Hound groaned._

_"I want some action to kick some Decepti-creep's tailpipe." Bulkhead complained._

_"Same here." Warpath added._

_"You all get your fight later, right now we need to have some clean up to do." Ironhide stated which made the Bulkhead, Hound and Warpath nod about that statement._

_"I agreed, since they did annihilate the Decepticons activity, and right now. We need to extracted the remains in the war zone. If the humans will learned about our existence and also they learned about Metroplex, and the maintain, we can't let the humans learned about our technology." Optimus explained. "And right now, according to young Naruto. He told us they thought the machinery were build by the Yuki no Kuni or the Land of Snow? Since they have an advance technology that the information about them that the Daimyo didn't negotiated the each of the countries, so Naruto will invented a new advance technology, this world will not equal then Earth with level compared to this world, and then we will had to do is...is remove the evidence." _

_"I agreed, just like Raf remove the pictures of me in vehicle and bot mode in conspiracy website. Good thing Raf got it cover." Bumblebee said which made the rest nod for understand with Elita gave a replied._

_"Understood, Arcee. Sending Bulkhead, Hound, Smokescreen and Wheeljack with provide you some clean-up duty and we'll have Bumblebee back-up with you guys."__  
><em>

_#"Will do, Elita. And here's the coordinates."# Arcee replied through comm. #"And its good see you in top shape, so how you and Optimus doing?"#_

_As Optimus stepped in and whispered on her auto receptor. "Informed her tomorrow? We will prepared for then next coordinate to Earth when I was declared." Which made Elita One nod for understand, as she went to replied to Arcee._

_"We're doing fine, 'Cee, thanks. And see you in the morning." That that they hang up. As Optimus turn around to Autobots and declared._

_"Autobots, we will need to call our human companions to assisted in this threat to the Decepticons had emerges."_

**_==At Moment Later - In the unknown World==_**

_Now on the far side of the universe; this world is unlike the World of Shinobi; feel with rich of source of resources. Since this planet known as Earth. The current homeworld that the Autobots refuge when the Deceptcion gathers some energon to survived when Cybertron were abandon._

_In Jasper, Nevada, USA; Jack Darby, Rafael "Raf" Esquivel, and Miko Nakadai all paced around in the Military Base of Unit E, where Special Agent William Fowler stood inside of his office. It had only been a couple of months after their Autobot Friends had taken down the Decepticons, and had returned to Cybertron to rebuild their Home Planet. Ratchet, the old Autobot Field Medic, was also called back to Cybertron to help out with something important, but he never told them what it was. He promised that he would return, but he never came back._

_Jack sighed, thinking of his Autobot Partner, Arcee, who was the blue female Autobot who could transform into a motorcycle. "Things just aren't the same without you here, Arcee." Jack said to himself sadly as he looked to a picture of him and Arcee together on his phone._

_The phone started to ring. Sierra was calling. Jack looked to the image of his former love interest before sighing and ignoring her call. "We never had a chance with each other anyways." He stated grimly._

_Raf sighed as he started to think back to Bumblebee, his Autobot Partner. When he first met Bee, the Scout didn't have a voice, but during the time the Autobots were leaving back to Cybertron, his voice was working again, and he hadn't heard from him since. "Bee…" Raf said to himself sadly._

_Miko played a tune on her guitar, but then started to remember her Autobot Partner as well, Bulkhead. The large Wrecker changed her life forever, but now that he was gone, she felt empty. She then looked down to the Iacon Relic that was left for them, the Apex Armor. "Wish I could wreck with you, Bulky." Miko said sadly before playing a sad tune on her guitar._

_Just then, the Space Bridge started to glow. Agent Fowler looked out his window and started to shield his eyes from the flash of light. "What in the name of Uncle Sam's Beard is going on out there?!" He demanded to know._

_At that moment, Bumblebee entered. His black and yellow paint started to glisten as he looked down to Raf. Rafael smiled at Bumblebee, but Bumblebee sent back a small, forced smile before he stepped aside._

_Bulkhead then__ came through__ entered the base. Miko gasped and immediately ran up to him, hugging his large foot. Bulkhead chuckled as he picked Miko up. "Hey there, Miko." He greeted her warmly._

_Behind the three Autobots then came Ratchet, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Warpath, Ironhide, Ultra Magnus and the newest and latest Autobot recruit, the Former Decepticon, Knockout._

_"Knockout!" Miko exclaimed in surprise. Thinking quickly, Miko started to run for her Apex Armor, but Bulkhead stopped her._

_"Easy there, Miko." Bulkhead reassured his human friend._

_Jack, Raf, June Darby who just came in, and Agent Fowler then looked up to the Autobots in surprise._

_"Now, I really did mean it when I said I was joining the winning team." Knockout explained. To prove his point, Knockout showed the humans a new Autobot Insignia he welded onto his body. As they saw the tank-bot and the weapons specialist with them. Until they saw the final figure stepped in the portal, and now Optimus appearing along with Elita._

_"Optimus." Jack disbelief._

_"Jack, Miko, Rafael." Optimus Prime replied._

_"Its good to see, Prime." Fowler salute._

_"Same here." June added getting a nod from Optimus._

_"Its been some time, Agent Fowler and June." The Autobot leader replied._

_"It's good to see you again, boss bot." Miko said, getting a nod from Optimus. Until Elita stepped in a closer look at the humans._

_"So, there are the humans that you mention it." Elita said to Optimus, which made the leader nod about that which made the humans saw that look like Arcee._

_"Who are those two and also who's she with you?" Raf asked as Optimus answered._

_"These are the rest of our Autobots," Optimus said as he gestured to a large, crimson robot with a cannon sticking out of his chest, "This is Warpath." Warpath strode over to Ratchet's position to get a better look at the kids. At first, the kids were a little intimidated by his massive size, but after a moment, Miko got straight back up and looked at the tank-bot with a wide grin.__  
><em>

_"So what's your story, Warpath?" The Japanese exchange student asked excitedly, "What's your weapon of choice? Who's your arch-rival? How many 'Cons have you destroyed with that cannon? What's your vehicle mode? I bet you're a tank. A huge tank!" Warpath was a bit stunned at how fast the human was talking, but he managed to regain himself._

_"Whoa, slow down there, kid. The way you're talking, it (Swoosh!) reminds me of Blurr," the Defender said. _

_Ratchet then gestured over to another robot with red armor and two smaller cannons mounted on his arms._

_"This is my weapon specialist and an old friend of mine, Ironhide," Optimus said as Ironhide examined the humans closely._

_"So these are the life-forms you're protecting what Optimus told us? They don't look like much," Ironhide said as he looked over at Ratchet._

_Jack nodded skeptically at this before he started to look around, noticing that Team Prime was two Autobot short. "Where's Arcee?" He asked._

_As Smokescreen answered. "'Cee is on her bodyguard duty with Drift, but no offense Jack." Which made them wonder who's 'Drift'._

_"Who's Drift?" Miko asked._

_"Drift is __was one of Ninjabots and one of Master Yoketron's students. He was the best warrior. He was honorable, noble, just and benevolent warrior Arcee had ever met in her life." Ratchet stepped in._

_"Wait! Cybetron had ninjas?!" Miko exclaimed. "Do they?"_

_"Yes, since we haven't told you about Arcee's occupation between she and Drift?" Optimus stated. "He was like a father to her...As for her...she is also one of our finest commanders, current medical officer like Ratchet was, and also the acting the second-in-command, Elita One."_

_Elita smirked a bit as she sauntered over to Optimus and wrapped her arms around him saying for finish his sentence, "What Optimus forgot to mention was that I'm also his sparkmate."_

_Jack, Miko, Raf, June and Folwer quirked an eyebrow at that, but only Raf ended up asking the obvious question. "What's a sparkmate?"_

_"The closest thing your human terminology has to the word would be to say that she's his wife," Knock-Out replied, causing just about everyone other than the Autobots to gain shocked expression at this news._

_"I didn't know Optimus had a wife." June stated. "And even Cybertron had similar then Earth."_

_"Nor do I." Fowler added._

_"Hey Bumblebee, how come you never mentioned that," Raf asked the scout._

_"I did, Optimus never mention it to us too." Miko stated curious._

_"He__ didn't mention it to about her because I never asked him." Bumblebee said in defense._

_"Will I'll be." Fowler said._

_"And also Arcee's sister." Elita added._

_"Arcee never mention she had a sister." Jack surprised along with Miko._

_"Nor do I." Miko added._

_Elita giggled happily, understand why they were shock and surprise as she explained, "That's simple." She turned to Optimus and explained, "Optimus, I did explain that I had triplet sisters: Me, Chromia and Arcee is the one you're standing nearby." She turned to human companions and explained, "I forgot to mention. You know Orion Pax is Optimus's Pre-Prime."_

_"Yes." Raf replied with Jack and Miko nod replied._

_"Ratchet told us about Optimus or Megatron." June said._

_"Ah yes, Hatchet did you people about Orion's past." Elita comment with a coy smile._

_"Elita, how many times have I told you NOT to call me Hatchet?! My name is Ratchet and you know that full well!"_

_"Yeah I know, and to answer your question at least once more apparently," Elita sniggered in reply, prompting the now identified Ratchet to just groan in annoyance._

_"Indeed it has. When my memories were blank before I use my Matrix to seal Unicron for sure." Optimus said. "When before we seek all the Iacon relics...then we will search the AllSpark to restored Cybertron completely."_

_"So where is it now, guys?" Jack asked._

_As Ultra Magnus stepped in and informed. "The rest of us searching for the AllSpark in the unknown planet, its the ancient relic that belongs to Primus, and its the source for the next generation of the cybertrionian race. So...rest of us talking Axelon to-"_

_"I thought your ship is Nemesis." Fowler interrupted._

_"It was taken, by the reborn Decepticons." Bulkhead answer which made their human friends shocked._

_"I thought Megatron is dead, 'Bee? You killed him with the Star Saber." Raf asked Bee._

_"I did, in the Omega Lock? I killed him with the Star Saber through his Spark Chamber." Bumblebee stated._

_"Bumblebee right, since it was Unicron is doing." Optimus answer. "Due to all of the Dark Energon inside of Megatron, he couldn't become one with the AllSpark and was brought back to life as a servant for Unicron."_

_"That's when I gave reports from NASA that it was Megatron is alive at the bottom of the ocean." Fowler stated._

_"That's right, since Unicron sending his army to find the AllSpark into the new world that similar then this planet." Bumblebee went on._

_Every __one of the humans hearing this before Wheeljack went on. "Buckethead declared his name as Galvatron, and also rest of the Decepticons searching the AllSpark and take it to Unicron and even reviving all the fallen Decepticons we encountered and even the others were rendezvous with him."_

_"And where are they now?" Jack asked._

_All of the Autobots then looked to each other, wondering if they should tell their human friends the news on what happened after they started settling in back on Cybertron when the Decepticons arrived to the new world. With Optimus declared answered. "They on...another world...that populates...an old japanese soldier called '__ninja'."_

_Miko shocked in surprised and exclaimed. "You guys went to world that populates NINJA!?"_

_Ratchet nod about that and replied. "Yes, since the technology is completely poor and never developed as well."_

_"Wait, its like the world itself is a old feudal era." Miko stated. "COOL! I want to go there!"_

_"Correction, since I did not know old history. So we decide to have the First Human Prime reincarnate some help about of how it populates." Ratchet explained._

_"Hold on! I thought their are only thirteen Primes?" Jack comment._

_"They were in the era of the Ancients." Ironhide stated._

_"And we'll explained right away." Optimus added._

**_==Hours Later _****_ (AN: Read ch 32 and 34)_**

_With a long tale inside the Military Base of Unit E, since they told them about the legend of the "First Human" Prime that from the Shinobi world. And also follow with the Ancient 13 Primes knew him along with Optimus' mentor, Alpha Trion. Also the populates about a child become a soldier in age of 13, or more or less, unlike the war orphans that military uses that from the WW2 were completely legal for adopted children to be soldiers. They were told by the reincarnation of "Human" Prime. Jack, Miko and Raf was stunned about the world of ninja involves with kids. Also the First Human Prime's Matrix of Leadership that he possessed is unlikely then Optimus' Matrix._

_Fowler was in shock after hearing this. "Can believe it! kids became soldiers like during World War 2."_

_"I…I can't believe this." June then stuttered. " You're telling us that your ancestors knew a man, a human that was a ninja in old Japanese history, then training children to be assassins to having a dangerous mission and kill anyone."_

_"I know its upsets you two about the information from Naruto." Optimus stated. "He told me the law of the population that becoming a soldier on the young age to serve their goals. After all...he told us of what many of the children became ninja in this world. As for the young ones that only taking low rank missions."_

_"The Ancients teaching Hagoromo, the first human in Cybertron about your existence and knowledge." Raf stated._

_"And also their abilities." Miko added._

_"And also the world of ninja doesn't equal then Earth." Jack added._

_"Cool! Can we go?" Miko exclaimed. "I want to see those ninja actions."_

_"No, Miko. Its dangerous for going the world that Optimus explained it about is unlike the old japanese feudal-era." June frowned exclaimed. "Did you know if someone happen to you."  
><em>

_"Don't worry, Mrs. Darby. I had a Apex Armor for sure." Miko proclaimed. "And besides, are they have technology...do they?"_

_As Optimus answered. "It does Miko, like Ratchet explained Naruto's world's technology is quite minimum and no roads and transportations. They have electricity too."_

_"What! No transportation." Fowler exclaimed for hearing it._

_Optimus nod and said. "Indeed. According to Naruto Kurosaki. The Shinobi world called "Elemental Nations" or "__Juubi-Rikudou__" that-"_

_"Wait, Naruto Kurosaki! Is he related to Ichigo Kurosaki?" Miko interrupted._

_"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Warpath and Ironhide confused._

_"Who's Ichigo Kurosaki?" Elita asked, obviously confused.** (AN: Forgive him? Since this is Space/Time Dimensional Story, if I will break the first fourth wall.)**_

_"He's the character of the anime called Bleach," Rafael replied, "He was created by Tite Kudo. He is a average 15 or 16; and wielder of Zangetsu...I never notice he did exist there, and also all the characters. And there is one thing..."_

_"It was HIM, right?!" Miko exclaimed realized._

_"Zangetsu? And who's Him?" Warpath asked which made Optimus tense. With Ironhide only raised an eyebrow, still confused. Bulkhead walked over and whispered something inaudible into the Autobot's audio receptors. A moment later, Ironhide looked away from Bulkhead and back down at the kids._

_"Bulkhead just told me about these 'anime' as you humans call them," Ironhide said, "Can you show me what they are?" Miko's eyes suddenly began to gleam._

_"No problemo, Hide," Miko said beaming, "__Me, Jack and Raf watch that in dub version, and also was Ichigo's sword, the shape is about its look like a...a..."_

_"It look like the oversize Khyber knife with silver edge like Hagoromo and young Naruto does." Optimus finished his sentence which made the Autobots and the human friends shocked of what Optimus know about it._

_"How did you know, Optimus?" Jack asked._

_Optimus answered. "I saw the same description on the archives in Iacon? Since the same describe of the sword is the same as both Hagoromo and young Naruto."_

_"You mean...THE Zangetsu!?" Miko exclaimed. "I don't believe it...that means Ichigo was there."_

_Optimus sighed. "I didn't get a full details of Ichigo Kurosaki. Naruto told me about his old life about his former parents."_

_"Former parents? Can you tell us who?" June asked in wondering._

_Optimus sighed about this and now he was told by Naruto about his life. As its been years since his life was worst, since he felt pity about Naruto's suffered of his loneliness. Now there is nothing change since his eyes filled with pain, sorrow and betrayed. As he begun to tell them about his life. "As I was saying; That before I met Naruto Kurosaki in Metroplex City...we had some discussion."_

_**==Hours later==**_

_As the Autobots and human friends were stunned about Naruto's story? Since June felt upset for a child to be neglected. They didn't know about Naruto's life. Since of how cruel and careless about he was neglected by his parents favor over their daughter, and even the godparents had the same result. With Ultra Magnus stay silent for sure. **(AN: Forgive me? Since chapter 34 about Temnaku and the Akatsuki appears along with the Decepticons. Along with Chapter 1.)**_

_"I don't believe it! You mean to tell us about this kid, Naruto ignored by his own parents for favor his sister." Fowler exclaimed._

_"Indeed." Optimus replied. "Since he held his grudge for years for broke ties with their bonding. And then he told me about he defeat his own sister for sure. Unlike Kaon Arena to being the strongest of all. But right now...he needs time for his forgiveness for sure, and right now, he needs to forgiven." As he recall the eyes of painfulness since when he was little._

_"I don't believe it...serious...?" Miko said in shocked._

_"I feel sorry for Naruto person?" Jack stated. "Unlike Dad did left me and Mom for some reason."_

_"I agreed, honey. He did sure a lot about him." June agreed._

_"Can't believe of how he was cruel to his parents for sure." Smokescreen stated._

_"Why would this kid Naruto bashing his own parents?" Bulkhead wondered._

_"I agreed, since he did emancipated by himself as well." June stated. "From Arcee's explained to you that he left the family by signing emancipation to cut ties with them for valid reason with Drift, right?"_

_Wheeljack nod about that to stepped in. "She said he did, it was before, when Naruto left his town to went some hunting for the relics that belongs to his past life, unlike searching Iacon relics with his wife." That surprised them._

_"Wait a minute?! Wife? You're saying he was married." Miko stated._

_Wheeljack nodded about that comment. "Yes, since I met the kid about that."_

_"How old are theirs?" Raf asked.__  
><em>

_"Age 16, both of them." Optimus answer which made then shocked in look surprised about their age is legal to be married._

_"That young!" June exclaimed. "They're on the same or less age as Jack or Miko."_

_"I agreed, never thought about this foreign world of old history feudal era." Fowler stated.  
><em>

_"According to Naruto's information about the ninja village that its because of the Law of course." Optimus said._

_"What kind of Law, Optimus?" Jack asked._

_"Since we were told by Naruto about of how populates in that world?" Optimus explained. "When someone became a shinobi unlike the Ninjabot, it'll legally considered an adult. However, when he or she were civilian who is not yet eighteen. Thus making each of them an adult for the young ones."_

_That made them stunned about the new information about that law, since that completely legal after all. Since they never thought like before that having children became soldiers that was completely well unfair. As June stood up with disbelief._

_"Why did they do such a thing! I mean...children became soldiers since they are now legally adults! And married on the early age!" She exclaimed._

_"It did, since Naruto told us it doesn't matter." Ratchet said. "Right now, it will be like the 2nd War of Cybertron."_

_"And also the next World War 4." Fowler added getting nod agreed from Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Knockout agreed for they learned about war history event._

_"Is this why we need us?" Jack asked. "To help you guys?"_

_With Optimus nodded about this and declared. "Don't worry, Jack. Naruto Kurosaki did have his friends and comrades to keep you safe from harm while Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead will assisted you in this journey. But right now...our battle still continuous."_

_As Jack turn his glance at his mother and said. "It is alright if we can help them once again?" He asked/insisted to his mother._

_With June on the other hand, since her son was 16 is unlike the ones at the shinobi world that the Autobots describe. After many adventures with the Autobots save their home world and also restored Cybertron, with it, now Megatron revived as Galvatron, now since her son made his choice to make, also Miko is always a one hyperactive and curious for being a Wrecker, along with Raf, he was smart kid with highest intelligence. After all, since schools is still rebuilding during the Decepticon attack in Jasper. When Optimus is returned with his new body of his. Since with it they did missed their Autobot partners after all._

_As mother of Jack sighed about this and replied. "Sure, Jack. But be sure contact us and bridge you kids back to Earth until we called you guys until school resumes."_

_Which made Miko squeal in joy for she want to go there, Raf was smiling for he want to go there. Which Jack gave his mother a hug and with June replied the hug. "You kids pack your things for this trip." _

_"I know, and better get my survival kit too." Jack added. Since he still had it when he first encounter Arachnid with Arcee. Since he uses the flints to ignite the energon fuel on Arachnid's ship and even her trophies of her bounty. After that, she did gave promote into a partner for Jack after all that time._

_"We will prepared to departure for tomorrow." Optimus declared._

_As Fowler stepped in and said. "I'll informed your parents for sure."_

_**==Next Morning==**_

_With Jack, Miko and Raf were packing their belongings for their universe traveling._

_Bumblebee, __Bulkhead,__ Ratchet, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Warpath, Ironhide, Ultra Magnus,__ Knockout, Elita One, __Optimus._

_Arcee then came through. Jack sent her a smile, but she sent another forced smile to him like Bumblebee did to Raf. Jack had a __Large backpack outdoor backpack luggage 80 liters with rain cover, then Miko brought a __Duffel bag__, and Raf had a large satchel and backpack too within Bulkhead's Trunk for Miko and Jack, while Bumblebee got Raf's. Well...with Miko brought her guitar for sure._

_"Alright, guess we're set." Jack declared._

_"Indeed. Let's prepared to departure for this new world." Optimus stated._

_As Miko pump her fist up. "Alright! I hope to see this ninja world looks like," She exclaimed excited._

_"Can't wait to never being in another world just like Earth." Raf said._

_"Well, guess you kids be careful!" June exclaimed._

_"We will mom." Jack replied, as Jack went to Bulkhead with Miko while Raf with Bumblebee in vehicle mode. As Ratchet went to the console of the Spacebridge since the Groundbridge is now modified after their old Groundbridge is destroyed from their old base. _

_"Take care of them, Optimus." June said to Optimus._

_"Understood, Mrs Darby. We will." Optimus replied._

_As the bridge is open before them, as Ratchet stated. "I'll will shall remain here, for now."_

_"Understood Ratchet." Optimus replied as he went to the portal. "We will contact you when we need you." Getting a nod from the old medic. As he transforms into his vehicle mode along with the others. _

_"We will see you soon." Ratchet said as they drove through the portal and vanish then close the portal before shutting the console._

**_==At Forest of Hi no Kuni - Night Time - Outside of Metroplex City==_**

_As the Groundbridge is opens until the Autobots arrived the forest with the kids witness of how they have arrived. Now Bee and Bulkhead open the doors and letting the kids out for see a better view before they transformed and with they were surrounded by forest minus Bee and Bulkhead._

_"We're are we, Optimus?" Jack asked._

_"We are now current location at the Forest of the Land of Fire." Optimus informed before transformed into his robot form._

_"Land of Fire?" Raf confused._

_"Its one of the largest continent that surrounds the forest? Naruto explained this region." Optimus explained. "Now we are at few miles to the Metroplex City. Until we'll call the base for groundbridge."_

_"Metroplex City? I thought that city is on Cybertron before the Exodus." Jack wondered of thought when the War of Cybertron when Metroplex were left behind and made his choice to fueled the Ark with his Spark._

_"Indeed, it was Hagoromo save his life from offline. We been able to learned his location right here." Optimus said._

_"Cool! I hope I can meet him." Miko exclaimed._

_Bulkhead chuckled. "Sure you will, Miko. And the maintain, we'll heading to-"_

_He was cut off when a group of men came out of nowhere and surrounded the Autobots. All of them wore animal masks, armor, and weapons. With Miko didn't recognized those clothes the ninja wore? With Optimus knew about those human._

_"Stand down, ANBU." Optimus commanded with the ANBU squad saw Optimus with tensed, as the man stepped in with a Tora Mask._

_"Forgive me, Optimus-san? We didn't notice you and rest of her cohorts before one of the outpost saw the gleams of lights that came from the forest, so we have investigate...but turns out, that never expecting about having Naruto-san's allies appeared in the shadow in the forest." Tora stated, which the kids surprised that Miko knew this man is spoken Japanese._

_"Did come through Groundbridge?" Tora asked, since only ANBU knew about the existence about aliens? When Naruto did informed about his secret allies besides Metroplex. Only Sandaime Hiruzen were told my Naruto after all, and even his employers and his friends. They will be out in the shadows later until then. Unlike Earth? Since everyone will made panic for seeing 'aliens' disguised as vehicles. And even technology as well._

_"I understand, Captain." Optimus replied. "Forgive me for intruded this region, when we were on our way to Metroplex City." _

_"Very well, Optimus-san. Best before we better get back to the post? Since last time there was a attack at the boarders that one of the watchers witness the fight between Naruto-san and the Akatsuki member."_

_"When Barricade came in?" Optimus guessed._

_Tora nodded confirmed about the fight with Naruto and Barricade. Then h__e notice there's kids besides them. Two were the same age as Naruto or Sakura and the kid with glass about same age is the Rookie 9. "And the kids?"_

_"That's were we're calling them for assistance." Optimus replied. "We brought them here."_

_Tora nodded for understand about his reason. "I see, but better keep them safe? No matter those kids can't go in the forest along defenseless. We better get back now. And don't cause any trouble. And also I will reported to Sandaime-sama to reported in." Which made Optimus nod understand. As the ANBU disappeared leavings leaves floating in the ground. Causing the kids disbelief of how did they do that._

_"That was COOL! How did those ninja do a disappearing act!?" Miko exclaimed of how ninjas do that. "Who are they, Optimus?" Before she look at Prime._

_"They're __are the ANBU black ops, Ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village." Optimus replied, which made the kids tensed about those guy._

_"But why are they wearing Animal Mask?" Jack asked. "I mean...unlike the movies about of how the ninja wear."_

_"To keep their identity a secret and even their names are conceal." Optimus answer._

_"Conceal their names?" Raf asked._

_"Its like superheroes keep their identities secret." Miko comment._

_"Indeed it was Miko?" Bumblebee stated while in vehicle mode. "Those guys unlike the Wreckers and human called "Black Ops" were operatives for sending them for the dangerous mission."_

_"That's right, since Mr. Kurosaki provide information the population on this planet." Ultra Magnus said._

_"Commander is right. Naruto did gave us a map for this world in Metroplex City." Smokescreen agreed._

_"So it's settled, we better get going until morning." Knock-Out declared._

_"Knock-out is right. So where the place we can stay?" Raf asked._

_"I think I know where..." Bulkhead said while in SUV form._

**_==Later==_**

_As Bulkhead and Bumblebee taking the kids to the place to sleep, with the Autobots heading back to Metroplex City with Smokescreen. As they arrived and saw a house that's made of the Japanese cabin with a symbol of the Leaf on it. It was Naruto's _**_Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu_**_ (Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique)? He did build this 'camp' house for shelter; also he place seals to prevent any enemy shinobi detected. Naruto did installed clean-up, repair, electricity seals for this building. The house itself is located in outside in Metroplex city about less far to the City? Since Metroplex City is very big._

_"Woah!" Raf said awed astonished of the sighted of the house._

_"Yeah." Jack agreed disbelief. "Especially that symbol that look like a leaf."_

_"Naruto did build this place for some modifications," Bumblebee explained._

_"Does this one has electricity?" Miko asked._

_"There is, like Optimus said?" Bumblebee replied. "Naruto installs some modifications at outside and inside for sure." As he create a holoform like Arcee appeared; reveals to be an teenage kid about age 18 like Naruto, he had brown hair, blue eyes, wearing yellow shirt with black linings, black pants and running shoes._

_"Cool, 'Bee. You have your own Holo-Form like Arcee." Raf admitted._

_"Yes, since it will be useful for sure? Naruto did launch a satellite in orbital." Bumblebee explained. _

_"Yeah, guys, look!" Miko called the boys as they turn and look up and saw of how Metroplex is very bigger then a mountain. With the boys saw of how Metroplex is._

_"Is that Metroplex, Bee?" Jack asked with a gaze at the mountain building. "The one giant transformer you guys talking about."_

_"Yeah, Jack. That's Metroplex alright." Bumblebee replied. "Man, its like yesterday when Big guy is around. Like Omega Supreme and Trypticon."_

_"Yeah..." Miko agreed with excited. "Well, we better get some sleep, and tomorrow we want to see all of it."_

_Bulkhead chuckled about of how Miko was excited. "Better get going now, and I will take patrol."_

_"You bet, Bulk." Bumblebee replied, as be, Jack, Raf and Miko took their belongings before Bulkhead transforms and taking some patrol around the forest._

_**==Next Morning - Now Day 5==**_

_That's where before Naruto and Sakura were still a sleep.__As the early morning before sun rise; Jack, Raf and woke first; since Miko explained about this place has wooden flooring that any japanese civilian allows take off their footwear before go in, place it in the shelves. Now __before they make some breakfast,__ Miko taught them to use chopsticks instead spoon and fork, its very hard to learned it. With after their breakfast, its like they can live on their own._

_Until they took a bath each of turn. It was relaxing after all. Then put on some usual clothes and went to Bumblebee. With the warrior-scout spoke. "You ready to go?"_

_With Jack, Miko and Raf look each other then look at Bumblebee with a nod, as Jack replied. "We're ready."_

_**==At the Bridge Room - In Metroplex City==**_

_As the Groundbridge portal opens as the Black and Yellow __Urbana 500 through the bridge as they saw Jazz deactivate the bridge,__ as someone spoke appeared in the chamber._

_"So. Those are the humans that Prime talking about." Which made them turn attention and saw a new transformer. But he looks about same size as Bumblebee; __A greenish robot with his cape-like on around his waist and red crimson goggles. __"Ugh, how many humans must we have in here anyways."_

_"Easy there, Crosshairs. They're just friends when they help us during we restored Cybertron." Bumblebee said to Crosshairs._

_"Friend of yours," Jack asked Bee.__  
><em>

_"He's name is Crosshairs the Wrecker Paratrooper and sharpshooter, and also the one on the console is the First Lieutenant, Jazz." Bee introduced to the other Autobots. _

_"Sup folks," Crosshairs greeted._

_"Yo how's it hanging dogs," Jazz greeting before asking. __"So this is the kids, you guys talking about." _

_"We are, and I'm a Wrecker too!" Miko exclaimed declared which made Crosshairs chuckled about her declared._

_"I like you, kid. Bulk or Wheeljack told me you are also a Wrecker." Crosshairs comment. "They told me you scraped that Insecticon." Which made Miko squeal._

_Jazz smiled as he walked over to the kids and raised his fist for a fist bump front of Jack as he stated. "Hey cool to meet ya, kids. Gimme some love."_

_Jack smiled a bit as he chuckled and returned said fist bump. _

_"So, how many of the Autobots arrived after the restoration?" Raf asked._

_As Crosshairs spoke for answer. "Well, there's me, Sideswipe, Hound and Drift. And you kids met Ironhide and Warpath."_

_"I see," Raf replied._

_"Where's Optimus and the others?" Jack asked._

_"He's on patrol, along with Elita." Jazz replied. "And also Utra Magnus and Ironhide were also do outside on the weapons systems, while Prowl was meditating in the forest."_

_"Oh! Oh! I want to meet Hound and Prowl!" Miko exclaimed,_

_"Well! Look at here. So this is Miko Bulky is talking about." A voice came in. Which made the kids saw Hound came in, along with Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Wheeljack._

_"So this is little wrecker you guys talking about." Hound comment._

_"Yup, that's her." Wheeljack replied before look at Miko and gesture at Hound. "Kid, this is Hound, also he is a weapons' specialist besides Ironhide."_

_"Boom time, kid. Nice to meet you." Hound said to Miko._

_"You're awesome, Hound!? Was your Cigar a weapon?" Miko asked to Hound about he had a cigar on his mouth._

_"It is, it will be my last resort." Hound replied._

_"He sure is, Miko." Bulkhead stated._

_"So, here for prepared to salvage the wreckage of Sideways?" Bumblebee asked._

_"Sideways?" Jack and Raf confused._

_"Who's Sideways? Is he a brother of Sideswipe or something?" Miko added asked._

_"Bumblebee shook his head and replied. "No, Miko. Sideways is a Decepticon Spy when we at Cybertron. Since Naruto or Sakura got under control."_

_Miko whined about she want some action with complained. "Ughh! I just miss their action."_

_Bumblebee sighed and answer. "You'll see it until we could call you guys until the salvage is done. But that's where it's my turn to take the shift, but come on, you want to take a tour to this city?"_

_With the kids never thought of that as it was start and first time never been Metroplex._

_"Sure." Jack replied._

_"I'm game." Miko added._

_"Me too." Raf added._

_"Good, and better get going now." Bumblebee replied with a smile._

_As Jazz coordinate the location where Arcee and Drift, as the groundbridge opens as they walk towards the portal. As declared. "Better get 'Cee, 'Bee. Informed her who's here."  
><em>

_Bumblebee smiled about that. "Sure, Jazz. I'll do that.__" As he, Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Hound went through the bridge; keep the bridge wide open, leaving the human friends with Jazz and Crosshairs. As Jazz look at the kids. "Care for the tour?"_

_"Sure, Jazz." Miko replied as she walk to Jazz._

_"Hey, is it alright for stay here?" Raf asked._

_"Sure, kid. Big guy will check things outside." Jazz said, before glance at the mainframe. "Did you hear that, Metroplex?"_

**_"It is, Lieutenant."_**

_Which made the kids startled with Miko spoke before look around. "Who was that?!"_

_"That was Metroplex, Miko." Jazz answered._

_"THAT'S METROPLEX!" Jack and Miko yelled unison._

_"Seriously?" Raf said with a shocked expression._

_"Yup, it was Naruto did woke him for his slumber." Jazz replied._

_As they are about to continue their conversation, as two figures appeared to the Groundbridge. Which made Jack surprised of see his partner again._

_Arcee then came through. Jack sent her a smile, before she was surprised of see him, along with Drift, causing Miko saw a transformer wear a armor._

_"Cool! I didn't know he had a samurai armor." Miko comment. Which made Drift attention which he saw the kids, that Arcee talking about._

_As Drift approached them gave them a bow. "You must be the __Ningen no nakama (human comrades), Arcee-chan told me about." Which made Miko astunned of how Drift speak a perfected Japanese language._

_"Hai, I heard you were 'Con, back then like Knock-out. Me and my friends were told about you." Miko replied. Which made __Drift breathed deeply; feeling guilty and ashamed of what the kids were told by their fellow Autobots. Arcee or anyone was right about him for betraying her and his own clan._

_Drift breathed deeply as he explained. "There were three things I rejoin the Autobots. First: I learned the truth behind Decepticon's Cause. Second, Megatron had posion cursed Energon to our creator, Primus. And finally, these monsters murdered our sensei."_

_"By who?" Miko asked._

_As they about to continue their conversation, so it take a long time for sure._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Naruto and Sakura were stunned about Bumblebee's tale about they were came to Earth to gain some comrade of theirs. While the Kurosaki duo sitting in the boulders for resting. Before Arcee informed Bee about of how things quite they get along? So the Autobots were spending time around.

"This is...wow. I was hoping if we met your friends, when you brought them here to help, well...why did you say so." Naruto said.

"Really?" Bumblebee curious. "Are you serious?"

"I agreed with Naruto-kun." Sakura applied. "Since I would love to meet them."

As Bumblebee place his hand on his chin with a thinking pose. "Well...June did promise me to take care of them. They maybe young like you, so...why not." As he place his finger on his receptor (earpiece).

"Bumblebee, to Metroplex City." Bumblebee informed through comm-link.

#"This is Metroplex City. What did you need 'Bee?"# A voice came in.

"How the clean-up, Smokesceen." Bumblebee asked.

#"Clean up is done, anything else?"# Smokescreen replied.

"Yeah, we some assistance, from the request of Naruto." Bumblebee stated.

#"Which one?"# Smokescreen asked.

"Our partners." Bumblebee replied.

#"Wait! You don't mean-"# Smokescreen sound surprised is about said.

"Yup, bring them here. But have Drift and Prowl as well." Bumblebee said with a smile.

#"Well do, 'Bee."# As replied and hanged up. Now Bee glance down at Naruto and declared.

"They're on their way." When he glance at Naruto and asked. "You know where is it, now?"

With respond as Naruto clapped his hands together and replied. "Yes..." As he went to the spot leaving 'Bee and Sakura standing in the distance. As Naruto stopped and yelled. "...IT'S RIGHT HERE!" As he slammed his hands on the ground, as the flash of light circles the ground front of Naruto. Now the ground has a large hole. The hole itself about 66ft.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Bumble exclaimed surprising.

"Its called "Alchemy", 'Bee." Sakura answered. "You know science?" Which made Bumblebee tense.

"Yes. I mean, like Ratchet did create Synthetic Energon, until its incomplete, well...before Bulkhead became a 'geek' after all, when he test it himself to became an arrogant like a humans called 'drugs'." Bumblebee stated. "He did cause his energon reserves depleted rapidly when Optimus suggested to test in any machinery."

"You have your point there, 'Bee." Naruto replied, before appeared back.

Until the Groundbridge opens as one appeared to be was a black and grey-plated giant which gold trimming who also bore a two-pointed crest on his head, about 18 ft, a blue sunglasses-like eyepiece and appeared equally agile. And also along with Drift came through, then lastly is Jack, Miko and Raf; they're carrying their backpacks and survival kits. Which made Naruto and Sakura frowned about sighting on those kids.

With the girl with a punk outfit saw Naruto and Sakura with Bumblebee along with black haired teenage and a brunette with glasses surprising for meeting the same civilization. With girl saw Naruto with the describing of how he look like.

"You must be Naruto, right?" Miko asked curious.

"Ah...yeah, you must be Miko." Naruto replied with a confused expression.

"COOL! Are you a real ninja like those Mask guys?" Miko asked holding his hands.

"You mean the ANBU." Naruto guessed about it.

"The Dark side? Last time we have encountered yesterday." Miko confused. "Those guys were black ops, right?"

"Yeah, well..."

"Allow me." Sakura stepped in before spoke to Miko. "Well you mind to stop touching my husband!" With a frown. Which made Miko flinch then stepped back and the rosette glance at the boys and called to her husband. "Koi, these two need to learned our language." Which made Naruto nodded about this.

"Fine, fine, like Optimus said...you guys are married." Miko said in defense. As Naruto turn attention at Drift and Prowl.

"I see, you brought Drift again, and..." Naruto is about said about the black-gold Autobot.

"Watashiwa Prowl." Prowl said with a bore expression. "I heard from Drift-senpai for you skills as a ninja."

Getting a bow for respect from Naruto to Drift. "I heard that you are a Ninjabot Master besides Drift. But nice to see you for we have met." He stated.

"The honor is mine, as a first human Prime that trained Yoketron-sensei to be the first Ninjabot in history." Prowl said about their late-master.

"Guess, you're right. Here to patrol while meditate?" Naruto asked.

Prowl smirked of how he asked, and replied. "Sometimes, and better gave some friends so their teaching." Getting a nod from Naruto.

"I'll do that." He replied, as he turn attention at Jack and Raf, as he walk approaches them with his eyes closed.

("What's he doing?") Jack asked in English. Which Raf notice wondered of what he is doing. With Raf shrugged his shoulders, as they notice which made the kids stepped back before they saw Naruto open his eyes reveal to be a Metallic Gray ripple eyes.

"Miko, can tell your friends to allow something awesome." Naruto instructed to Miko, getting a confuse look.

"Why?" Miko asked confused, as she notice his eyes. "Why is your eyes so different."

"Trust me." Naruto replied as he was about to reach their heads before Miko said to Jack and Miko.

("Its okay, guys, trust him.") She insisted.

("You sure about that?") Jack felt nervous.

("Just trust me of once.") Miko convinced.

("Uh...Okay.") Raf replied.

As Naruto place both hands on their foreheads, as the chakra flows on his hands which made Miko remarked of how did his hands glow, until Sakura appeared besides Miko, along with Drift, Bumblebee and Prowl were curious about he was doing.

Within minutes, as Naruto remove his hands on his forehead and said. "Can you understand me?" With English, which made Jack and Raf surprised of how they can understand.

"Yes, but how did you do that?" Jack asked.

"I've implanted my knowledge of our language and follow with yours." Naruto explained which made them shocked in surprised. "I can easily read minds on your head."

"Cool! You a psychic." Raf remarked which made Naruto chuckled that made them tense about he said.

"That's right, kiddo. You have our language if you want to communicate." Naruto replied. "This is how we ninja in this world possessed Chakra for sure...so did you know the knowledge I implanted you?"

"So, that means that there is no need to learned anything in school." Miko comment, as before asking. "Can you tell about the meaning of the Anbu, Dark Side?"

"Sure, but right now we have some discussion to do." Naruto replied, as he glance at Sakura with a nod.

Receive a nod from Sakura and said. "It's an acronym. Although, 'Dark Side' is pretty fitting. ANBU was a special division of the military. It wasn't an actual rank, but ANBU members had more authority than anyone but the Hokage, who was the strongest ninja, and the military leader of the village. ANBU is short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai. They were the best of the best. Messing with a member of ANBU usually got you killed or imprisoned."

Somehow, it didn't surprise Jack, Raf (thank Naruto to implanted their knowledge) and Miko that Konoha had a faction known as the Special Assassination Tactical Squad, and she didn't comment on it. Jack, however, had a question of her own, just like hte Wreckers did going on a dangerous mission. "So, what were you two? What rank are you?"

"I'm a Jounin, or a High Ninja." Naruto answered that surprised them.

"You are a high rank ninja?" Prowl remarked.

"That's right, Prowl." Sakura replied, before she declared. "And I'm a Chuunin or Mid Ninja as well." That made them more surprising.

"You guys are the strongest?" Raf asked.

Naruto and Sakura nodded. As the lavender-rosette spoke. "Koi and I were, but we're still under our training at the time. so we have been were in the excavation in that hole over there." They turn their head at the hole.

"Whoa! You made that? It only take days to get the hole deep." Jack exclaimed.

"I did that, of course." Naruto proclaimed.

"How?" Raf asked.

"Its a secret." Naruto replied. As he went to the hole. With the kids saw of how deep is. As a whistle came from Jack.

"You sure you can make a deep hole after all." Jack admitted.

"Yup, and also at the deep, there is some underground temple." Naruto stated.

"A temple! Cool, let's go down. Come on, what are you all waiting for!" Miko exclaimed excited.

"Woah, woah. Calm down." Naruto called. "You can't go so hasty. But we better get some few things for the ladder or stairs." As he glance at his wife. "Saku-hime." Getting a nod from her husband and went to the hole and then she began to weave hand seals with Tiger, Ox, Tiger and Rat.

Raf couldn't help wondering aloud. "What is she doing by making a strange hand gestures?"

"You'll see." Naruto replied before they saw Sakura inhale her stomach.

"**‡****Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!****‡ **(Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)" As Sakura expels a large quantity of water on her mouth in the form of a powerful torrent towards the hole. It was meant to wash the hole, which made the kids surprising and the Autobots remarked of how those skills of theirs.

"What was that? How did she spits a tons of water on her mouth?" Miko asked witness her still had her shots water on her mouth in minutes. "Its like magic."

"No, Miko. It's not magic." Naruto replied before declared. "Its called 'Chakra.'"

"What is this chakra?" Raf asked.

"Chakra is a combination of the body's physical energy and spiritual energy within every living being. Everybody in this world. You see, my people and I can use chakra to increase our strength, speed, endurance, stamina as well techniques."

Jack raised an eyebrow and asked. "Techniques?" With Raf and Miko curious.

"There are three types of skills that the ninja and I myself use in my world; Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu." Jack's eyes widen along with everyone and the stars in Miko's eyes got bigger. "Taijutsu is basically hand-to-hand combat. Genjutsu is the field of using illusions to confuse opponents and ninjutsu requires us to use hand-seals and chakra to perform supernatural feats as well manipulate the elements around us to gain advantage during battle like when Sakura use the water to wash the hole on the sides to reach at the bottom."

Naruto continued explaining. "This wouldn't have been possible without the Father of All Ninja; the Sage of the Six Paths, my past life. He defeated the most powerful demon in my world…the Ten Tailed Beast or Juubi." The teenagers felt chills in their spines when they heard the name. "The Ten Tails was said to be the creator of all life in my world, but its revival also meant the end of all life as well. The Sage split the beast's chakra into nine separate beings called the Tailed Beasts and gave them names; Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and lastly Kurumi." He mentally add in two words. _'or Kurama.'_ He continued about the descendants of the Six Paths, the clans and formations of the Hidden Villages.

Everyone's minds were blown away when they heard of this revelation and had the same question, but Miko beat them to it. "Are those your eyes is-?"

"Yup." Naruto replied pointing at his thumb at his Rinnegan. "Those are the eyes of my past life."

"That explained Master Yoketron mention those eyes when he was alive." Prowl stated about their late master's friend.

"I agreed, Prowl-senpai." Drift said. "Those legends and myths were true after all. A energy source called 'chakra' is unlikely Earth's chi and ki energy between Yin and Yang to make balance."

"You got that right," Naruto agreed.

"Woah you sounded like a true Samurai." Jack admitted.

"Yeah," Raf added, before glancing at Naruto after gaze at Sakura still squirts her water jutsu at the hole. "Can you teach us how to use chakra?"

The Sunset-blond Sage shook his head. "No. You see, we were trained at a young age to develop our chakra pathways and chakra circulatory system, making them stronger over time to use chakra properly. If you use chakra now, you'd die."

Which made them shocked of how hard to developed chakra pathways. As Sakura done her wash and turn and said. "Its done, koi." Which made them turn at Sakura.

"Yosh! Now it's my turn." Naruto declared, as he went to the hole and form a rat seal and yelled. "**‡****Doton: ****Rasen Dōro Shamen****!****‡ **(Earth Release: Spiral Road Ramp)" As he stepped his foot on the ground, as the staircase begun to formed into a square spiral stairs connects the hole. And followed with seveal hand seals and yelled. "**‡****Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu****!****‡ **(Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique)" He expels a large quantity of from his mouth.

"Woah! He spits Cement!?" Jack and Miko exclaimed remarked.

"Yes, It's Quicklime as well." Raf added.

Naruto spread the quicklime, thanks the water wets the staircase before, that allows the quicklime solid faster. Now withing minutes and he finished. Which the kids and the Autobots saw the quicklime is completely solid as stone. With Raf came to the stair and tap the solid form.

"Its completely solid." Raf stated before examine the stairs.

"Okay, Sakura." Naruto take turns at Sakura, with a nod from Sakura and create several hand seals.

"**‡****Mokuton: Kuchiyose: Kyoboku!****‡** (Wood Release: Summoning: Giant Tree)" As Sakura called out, the ground is starting to tremble, now roots emerges in the ground with create a giant tree underneath. The Tree itself is like the size as a forest in "Forest of Death", the tree itself has a cavern allows any transports to go through. "Done, Koi."

"Good. That tree will cover our grounds." Naruto replied, as he went to both sides and toss two sealing tags and creating several seals, then the tags glows and the entrance became invincible that cause the Autobots remark and the kids surprising.

"What was that?" Miko asked before notice those paper tags with a kanji "結界" (Kekkai/Barrier).

"The answer of your question around your head, it's Fuinjutsu or Sealing Techniques." Naruto answered. "I place those tags to create a Genjutsu or Illusion Techniques. The place will be another temporary base."

"Cool, can't believe it was amazing." Jack remarked.

"It is, but which you guys stayed on guard?" Naruto asked for volunteered.

"I'll do it." Prowl declared, which made the Kurosaki patriarch attention.

"You sure?" Naruto curious.

"I will be meditated for sure."

"Same here." Drift declared. "Since unlike Acree-chan for be staying here."

"Glad to hear that like the last time." Naruto replied.

As Naruto glance at Bumblebee is now in vehicle mode with the kids got into the backseat with Sakura is on the passenger seat. With a sighed about to checked underground, before he heard Miko's excited expression.

Now Naruto went to the driver seat, then the door closed and he declared. "Let's go, 'Bee." Now they drove off through the illusion barrier.

**==At Konoha - the Hokage's Tower - Lounge==**

"So...how's Hitomi doing?" Hiruzen asked.

"She's doing fine and well." Kakashi replied with a eye smile.

"I see." Hiruzen admitted. "Since you told me that she refuse to use the Kyubi's chakra when Naruto-kun have his friend, Metroplex to able to guard our village."

"I guess your right." Kakashi understood. "Can't believe since the invasion? Where did he find such a over-sized giant its about hundred feet about the size as a mountain."

"Yes." Hiruzen replied. "After Naruto-kun and Sakura's wedding. Since its like yesterday when I was married Biwako since 'he' murdered her and releasing the Kyūbi 13 years ago."

"Yes...he did..." Kakashi said before he thought. _'Why hasn't you come back to Konoha if you're survived the pillars of rocks that crushed? It's because of my mistake to kill Rin in the first place...I was about to tell him that-'_ With a image of Obito trapped beneath the boulder.

As Kakashi gave a second thought was interrupted, as the door open reveal to be Koharu and Homura came in the Hokage's Lounge.

"Hiruzen we would like a minute of your time." Koharu stated upon entering the lounge, then left as soon as she came.

"What is it you two?" Hiruzen asked narrowing his eyes.

Hiruzen sat in his desk facing the two elders and his old teammates with Kakashi by his side as a part-bodyguard. Homura adjusted his rectangular glasses then looked at the de-aged Sandaime. "Hiruzen, we understand that the former daughter of the Yondaime Hokage; Hitomi is still active kunoichi and refusal for controlling the Bijū chakra before her emancipation, rather than Kurosaki-san's actions to protect Konoha." His tone was cold.

"Let me guess you'd prefer to a certain organization Jiraiya informed about "Akatsuki" since he got received from his networks were still under house arrested?" He said testing the elders.

Koharu nod her head. "Yes, since both Tsunade and Jiraiya had their title as a Sannin is strictly removed along with Minato and Kushina had their career is erase. When Tenmaku arrived here on this village."

"They cannot possibly know the danger they are in, since the colossus giant will protect it from heavy invasion army, it will be best if we keep her under supervision and prevent her from leaving the village with her team in case the Akastuki realizes her presence in this village. It may not seem like it but we are making concessions." Homura reasoned. "And the maintain...we'll have Young Sasuke will do her bidding since he was under tutor with Naruto-san."

The "Professor" frowned at the strict demands that the elders were proposing to place upon Hitomi; if he knew who will have her in placed in 'that' organization. "There is no need to impose such severe restrictions on her, even if we monitor her and restrict her to the village the Akatsuki will eventually come after her. In that event it will put the village in danger. As long as she is on the move with her team and within the borders of a strong nation she is safe and will keep the Akatsuki guessing. And if you've forgotten Naruto-kun has his friend Metroplex outside in the village walls with his pupils." He added. "As the matter the fact...he had 'allies' too."

The elderly man nod at the Hokage's reason, they're talking about the Shinigami, and the 'visitors' and him willingness to give the girl free reign of what she does; turns out, she is a broken 'tool'. "Very well...we'll leave her be for time being...without usable of her bijuu's chakra like the Nibi Jinchūriki during the Chunin exams. Since one of Iwa's best shinobi somehow overwhelmed the Jinchūriki like Naruto-san does. We intend on continue her career. Since she made her own path and also give her normal discount to let the civilian population to leave her be."

"How do you know that the Akatsuki won't take Hitomi under heavy protection, a new enemy or allies we hardly know about? Do you have irrefutable evidence that once an Akatsuki member has taken the Kyūbi from Hitomi won't even pose a greater threat?" Koharu remained calmed.

Hiruzen stared inwardly remembering Naruto's determination and perseverance "He won't be defeat...after all. I have faith in him to keep his eyes and ears to anywhere." He said wholeheartedly

Homura sighed, "If that's what you believe you can do whatever want. But as compensation we'll be adding a shinobi of our choice to fill one of the positions."

Hiruzen frowned at the ultimatum. "Fine."

"Danzou you may enter now." The grey woman called out to the hall.

Hearing the click of the lock being released on the door the Hiruzen's eye harden when he realised who he was looking at "Danzo!" his voice was bitter.

"It's been days since we haven't talk about when Naruto-san made a deal to strengthen Konoha and also during the meeting before Naruto-san's wedding." The bandaged man hobbled into the office. Along with Kakashi? Since he is also used to work with the ROOT or 'Ne' once.

"Then I knew you still had your ANBU ROOTs still function." Hiruzen knew that if Danzou was involved, since he tried to recruit Naruto with his power, knowledge and intelligence.

**==Near her location==**

Hinata has just left the Hyuga compound her team has left the village today, Kurenai was out on a solo mission Kiba had a mission with his sister Hana and Shino had a mission with his dad. So she was the only member from team eight who was available today, she didn't know what to do today. Also her cousin's team with his father or her uncle joined up on the mission if her father didn't mind. Since her mother was arrived as a Shinigami.

The village has become so quiet ever since Naruto and Sakura left for their honeymoon, she sighed it's been a days since they left and since she had Sasuke to spend time with? He was on a mission with his mother after all. The more time passes, the more her feelings towards the raven haired Quincy grow her feelings for Sasuke were pure and delicate like a flower that just bloomed in summer.

Now she knew how much she likes him but her only flaw was her insecurity and shy personality, she couldn't even be next to him without blushing or fainting for five seconds. Sasuke has given her the confidence to train hard and get stronger so why couldn't she gather the courage to tell him how she feels, it really annoys her quite a lot. Thanks to his courage she has been training hard so she could become a strong ninja and make the clan and her father proud, her confidence have grown and she wanted him to acknowledge her as a great ninja.

But the most important thing she wanted for him to married each other too, she wants his love and affection for him too if she say 'yes' for his proposal, that was enough to make her the happiest person in the world. She smiled brightly when Sasuke returns she was going to make sure to tell him if he'll marry her too, if it was the last thing she will do and that was her promise of the life time.

One thing that has bother her a lot for a while, she was worry about Hitomi in days later, the former red-turn-purple haired girl have change so much it was like she was a whole different person. She has also notice that this change has made her mature a little too early than regular, this was all because of the great pain for what her parents did in the past. The pain of guilt was truly horrible for someone to bear, since thank Naruto for saving her and Sayuri. Because she and Sayuri was capture by a Fake Kumo-nin to prevent those bandits to sell their bloodline to the village.

But she knew it couldn't be helped, since his parents; Minato and Kushina neglected Naruto and with his former mother slapped him the face and broke his heart, as much as everyone else but she knew that he had a big heart and he hate his former parents now, no matter how much hurt Minato or Kushina has given him, he hated them along with the Sannins...well former actually, because hate was not in the Naruto Kurosaki dictionary. She continued walking while thinking about her problems, she wonders if there's anything she could do to cheer her up.

"Hey Hinata!"

The Hyuga heiress turned to see Ino and Sayuri walking to her, she smiled seeing one of her friends. "Oh Ino-san, Sayuri-san, hi."

"What are you doing?" The Yamanaka asked.

"I um…I really don't have a place in particular to go, my team has gone on missions I was thinking to cheer Hitomi-chan up. I don't know how I wish there was something I could do for her."

"Glad to hear that Hinata, because there is a way to cheer Hitomi up. So me and Ino were on our way to the library to meet her, how about if you accompany us?" Sayuri said.

"At the library?" The shy Hyuga asked while blinking. "I thought Kakashi-sensei gave her the day off until Kakashi came by."

"Yeah I know, but you know Hitomi, she wants to train her butt off without taking a break she really is stubborn." Ino said while sighing.

"That's not good how she can continue training without taking some rest." Hinata said worry.

"That's why you are coming with us to surprise her whether she likes it or not, she's going to take a break, even the strongest ninjas deserves a break." Sayuri stated.

Hinata nodded in agreement she really wanted to help the red-turn-purple haired genin, she was the average person who will worry about her d friends and do anything to help them. "I'm with you Ino-san, Sayuri-san."

"Right then, let's go."

**==With Hitomi - At the Konoha Library==**

Hitomi was arrived in the library, when the librarians didn't bother her since she wants to read; before she informed Ino or Sayuri if she needs to learned to improved her skills...and also medicine include if she better to improved her medical skills.

Hitomi was seated in one of the tables reading one of the books about the human body the entire table was covered by lots of books, mostly were about medicine. She had a lot to go before she could read every book in the whole library, if she wanted to know all about being a medic ninja as a part time and she was planning in becoming the became...a teacher for medical teachings for Shinobi or Kunoichi. She smiled at herself she has come a long way since she became the Kakashi's apprentice her stealth and speed.

And Shizune gave her teaching since she wasn't interesting to be Tsunade's apprentice...so Shizune will? After her master's favoritism actions and her Sannin-title is liquidated now Shizune will teach her about poison and herbs with Haku? Since he is also another pupil of Sakura, along with Karin.

She wanted to defend herself from the Akatsuki caused; since her friends will be there to support. Her medical skills have improved a lot, she has become quite a medic in the hospital, since she heard a rumors in the Hospital; all the doctors and nurses kept congratulating Sakura as a job well done and it was all thanks to her training and perfect chakra control; since Sakura was on a honeymoon now so Shizune gave the same advise from Naruto.

Her purple eyes softened a little, how she wished her brother Naruto was here so she could show him how strong she has become as a kunoichi to prove to him that she will gave him an answer.

She needed to thank him for saying those cold words to her at the arena in the finals because of his words she has opened her eyes to reality, waking her from her blindness from the Toad Prophecy were corrupted her former parents and godparents.

She flipped the page of the book, reading the next page during her training she has realized that she was very interested in the field of medicine: since Sakura got tons of knowledge of medicine. Her brother's wife; Sakura has learned the importance of learning about medicine, the ability to created new antidotes from medical herbs to cure poisons using the rosette's new found knowledge to learn of the human body to succeed on an operation or healing a wound.

She will do the same if she will made them right was very concentrated on her reading, that she didn't notice that there were people next to her.

"Hey Grape-head! (Budō-tōbu)"

Hitomi halted her reading looking at her best friend, Sayuri and Hinata, she gave her usual smile. "Oh, hi Ino-chan, hi Hinata-chan, and hi Sayuri."

Ino stood quiet for a moment while studying her best friends there it was again that smile she gives to hide her pain away, during a year she has realize that smile she was always giving was fake. It was like a barrier to shield her true emotions keeping them locked inside of herself, she knew Hitomi better than anyone and she could tell that she was hurting a lot it only made her feel more guilty about herself. Hinata like Ino she has notice of her fake smile, she could tell that it wasn't a smile from the heart but a mask to hide her true feelings which she was in pain.

Ino crossed her arms giving the purple haired genin a scolding look. "Hitomi, what are you doing?"

Hitomi blink before looking at the book then back at the bleach blond. "Um….I'm reading."

With Sayuri frowned to know about this. "Hitomi, Ino's right but you shouldn't be doing that, Kakashi-sensei gave us the day-off today you need to lay off for a while."

"I agreed with Sayuri-san and Ino-san, you need a break." Hinata said.

Hitomi sighed. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want to be sitting at home doing nothing, I have plenty of time to read this books and I can also do some work at the hospital rather training to improved my kenjutsu."

Ino growled and exclaimed. "That's it! You are not training today do you hear me, today is your day-off so you are going to have a break now let's leave this place!"

"I am not leaving Ino-pig!" Hitomi said getting annoyed.

"Hinata, Sayuri! Grab her."

Hinata grabbed her hand and Sayuri took her other hand while the purple haired genin was struggling. "Come on you three cut it out!"

"Hitomi, I'm begging you, you need a break can't you stop this crazy training for one day." Ino said worry.

"Yeah, same here." Sayuri added agreed.

"Ino, guys, I'm fine, I just want to read."

"If you keep on reading you'll turn into a bookworm, like Sakura, you need some time off and I'll be the one to give you a nice break." Sayuri suggested.

Hitomi finally gave up knowing her 2 best friends she was going to keep on bugging her until she says yes. "Fine Ino, Sayuri. I guess one day of quitting training won't hurt, so what do you have in mind?"

The Yamanaka and Uchiha heiress smiled brightly happy to have finally gone through to their best friend. "We are going shopping."

"Shopping you mean the Konoha Mall Center!?" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Yup, you bet, and you're also coming too Hinata?"

The shy Hyuga was a little surprise. "Are you sure Ino-san I don't want to bother you two with Sayuri-san."

"Nonsense, Hinata. Me and Ino will be happy if you come too, the more the merrier." Sayuri said.

"That doesn't sound bad but I'm a little short on money." Hitomi said with a sweat dropped because she wasn't doing any missions, with her team shorten and her training she was really low on money.

"Not to worry I have been saving a lot of money from doing missions so I will pay for both of you." Ino said happy.

"Same here? Since my kaa-san or tou-san or Itachi-niisan gave me some." Sayuri said.

"Um….but Ino-san, Sayuri-san. I don't want to bother you? I have money too. I can pay for myself." Hinata said.

Ino frowned while looking at her. "Hinata, I said I'm paying for both of you with Sayuri and that's that are we clear?"

"Um…okay." The Hyuga heiress replied while backing away scare at the bleach blond and ravenette.

"Don't let Ino-pig scared you, Hinata. She's always like that when it comes to help her friends isn't that right piggy?" Hitomi said with a grin.

Ino grinned back. "You got that right, Plum head. Now let's go to the mall so we can buy you a hat to cover your hair."

Hitomi glare at her. "While we go there, we might as we'll buy you some food so you can pig out, Ino-pig!"

Ino laughed. "Looks like your confusing me with Chouji."

"Funny sometimes, like Sakura said; I wonder which one of the two is really the pig." Sayuri said with a smirk.

Ino glare at the raven haired genin. "Cut it out black berry! You are more like Forehead if she was here. And also Grape Head."

"Make me piggy!"

"Yeah! Make me!"

The three kunoichi's started glaring at each while Hinata sweat dropped at the sight. "Aren't we going to the mall?"

Ino stopped the glaring contest. "Yes! Let's go Hitomi!"

Hitomi just shrug her shoulders while Hinata and Sayuri followed the two, Ino took a quick glance at the former red-turn-purple haired genin before smiling._ 'Looks like Hitomi went back to normal for a second there, she's going to enjoy this day off I will make sure of it.'_

**==Back to Naruto and the co.==**

Now they are now at the bottom of the hole, now they got out on Bumblebee, before transforming into robot mode, and turn his eyes on his chest. With the kids eyes widen of what they seeing, Now the screen turns back to forward was the same temple before. **(AN: Like I said, this temple will be on AC3 version.)**

"Is this it." Jack stated.

"That's right." Naruto replied, now within minutes they got inside the temple, with the kids were curiously explored the place. As he notice there is a same energy source like before. As he walk towards it, letting them turn attention and which made his eyes widen about the mechanism. Turns out, it was frozen in ice.

"What's wrong, koi?" Sakura approach her husband, while Naruto holding the power source. But now...everything gone black with a vision he received.

**==Naruto's Vision==**

**(Assassin's Creed 3 - Temple Secrets - Starts)**

A vision reveal to be a two people in the large Inner chamber. **(AN: Now the same like Chapter 35.)**

"You sure, you did place that 'artifact', Kagome-hime?" A voice reveal to be Hagoromo wielding his staff.

Next to him, was a beautiful black-haired women with lavender highlights nodded. "Yes, Hagoromo-kun...since I did use my sword to frozen this to make sure my descendant will possessed my power." She stated.

"I know, you want to passed 'it' to your new predecessor." Hagoromo said to Kagome. "When this fight is over...I will select each of our children to take over to bring peace to this Shinobi world with the code of Ninshou."

Kagome nodded while holding a chest and declared. "I will seal this, and along with the relic AND the 'artifact.'"

As Kagome went to the block of ice, that It looked like a right-handed gauntlet. The armor was silver with black outlines around its sides. Embedded at the center of the gauntlet was an ornate, red jewel. There was a subtle golden aura, that burned like fire until its glow dimmed.

"I know, you did wear this gauntlet after all...when Shirayuki-chan told 'him' for my time came..." Kagome explained about this artifact. "...And the maintain...when Shirayuki-chan had her powers will be possessed my predecessor, along with Hikaru-chan...Fuu-san...and Umi...when Shinra-san gave birth from them. And even rest of my friends did help me after all...its all thanks to them...my life is completely perfect," Which made Hagoromo turn his head at his wife's face with disbelief of her words she had said. With a single tears of joy of how Kagome said it.

"Did you made your choice?" Hagoromo asked, getting turn Kagome's face at her husband with a smile.

"Of course...after all...you ARE my baka." Kagome declared, as she place the chest next to prism pedestal in-front of the pillar of ice doesn't melt. besides the other relic; at the left was a statue of a human hand with a black ring with Blue Diamond Crystal in the center with rainbow crystal linings. **(AN: Think KH2's Cosmic Ring.)**

Also stepped away at the relics in the pedestal and went to the Japanese-style lanterns pedestals on both sides, with Hagoromo went to the left side, while Kagome on the right, with a nod, then they remove the relics was a gems, about the size as a baseball; as suddenly the floor is shifting that surrounds the table to create a sarcophagus with a symbol of a tomoe-Rinnegan, as for the gems they're holding was a red and blue gem. Kagome had a red one and while Hagoromo had blue too. **(AN: Inspired Chaos Emeralds in Sonic Series.)**

"Those crystal gems allows to uses the advance elements." Hagoromo explained. "Since instead normal nature elements."

"It was a good idea for Hikaru-chan have me learned Crimson Lightning." Kagome replied. "Since you and I had the equal elements and also an advance element."

"I had a blue flames." Hagoromo comment.

"And I have the Red lightning." Kagome added.

With a smile on their face with each other, then Hagoromo went to the sarcophagus and manifest the Ryuuou seiba, then inserts the hole that look like a same shape as the saber's hilt; as he rotates left two time, then rotates right, then left again, then push the handle forward then they heard a rumble, as the pedestal lanterns sunk down like before within deep. Now he remove the handle.

As they done, then left towards the entrance. As Hagoromo place the Dark Blue Magatama on the same mechanism the color is dark blue, as the red color on the mechanism change into blue. as the barrier appears with a blue glowing light, now the door is sealed.

"It is done." Hagoromo conclude.

"Yeah. You sure if Jetfire-san and the others will alright?" Kagome asked.

Hagoromo sighed. "Can't say...our reincarnate or descendant will unlocked it." Which made Kagome nodded for agreed about it. As They went to the mechanism and then remove the power source and cut off then everything is shut down, as Kagome went to the pillar of Ice, its where Naruto in the future create a ramp down towards the bottom.

As Kagome drew her Zanpakuto and stab the blade on the pillar of the ice and whispered. "Unfreeze..." As the pillar of ice started to glows and scatters turns into water, as she is holding the gem and toss it at the bottom filled with red gems, turns out they're decoys or copies to make sure many people can't find the real one.

While Hagoromo went to the same mechanism then place the compartment, then remove the power source cube, as the compartment is slide closed, then place the power source besides the compartment, as he place the sky blue magatama, then the panel is glowing then the slide door closed again. As he glanced at the Blue Gem, and went to the next room reveals to be a vault, now he place the gem at the small pedestal, then shuts the vault door, then place his hand on the combination lock; the design of the 8-pointed star with a yin-yang symbol handle like a combination lock. Now Hagoromo pull the handle, then rotates 2 times on right, then rotate left, and push the value, then a big boom turns out it was close. **(AN: Think Desmond searching the second Power Source before he encounter Daniel Cross in AC3. And the vault of the Bracelet of Anubis is quite inspired by the Mummy Returns Film.)**

As Hagoromo went back to the Main Chamber, he heard Kagome's voice called in.

"Hagoromo-kun! I'm done." Kagome called in, with the sage turn at his wife.

"Same here!" Hagoromo replied.

Within minutes later, as Hagoromo and Kagome met up outside the temple, as they glanced at the structure. As Hagoromo declared. "Don't worry, Jetfire...Silverbolt...Jetstorm...Wingsaber...and Air Raid. Sooner or later...unlike Elita...you Aerialbots will awake soon."

With that the vision faded into blackness.

**(Assassin's Creed 3 - Temple Secrets - Ended)**

**==Vision faded==**

With Naruto flinch with a blink and turn to see Sakura besides him with a serious look and she asked. "What did you see?" With Naruto responded, as he place the power source on the mechanism an slot, then the temple is now the kids saw of how that temple is.

"This is so~ cool!" Miko exclaimed seeing the temple powers up. As 'Bee went to Naruto; since Arcee told him about of how Naruto spaced out like before and said.

"Tell me, Naruto." The warrior-scout called. "What did you see...and what people of my race?"

"The Aerialbots." Naruto replied which made Bee gasped.

"Jetfire, Silberbot and his team, the Aerialbots? Seriously?!" 'Bee exclaimed.

"Silverbolt?" Raf asked.

"Jetfire?" Jack added.

"The Aeiralbots? Is that the names of two of those Autobots?" Miko asked, including the rest of the Autobot flyers.

"Silverbolt is one of the bravest Autobots Optimus have ever known, I've known him back in Cybertron? He had overcome his fear of heights in order to ensure that he and his team were able to be the most effective in battle." Bumblebee replied with a smile. "I never thought they would be here."

"So, what are we waiting for, let's get them to re-joined our Autobot groups." Miko exclaimed.

"Yup, but first. We'll spit up for retrieved those gems." Naruto declared.

"Why?" Raf wondered.

"Those are the keys to unlock the sarcophagus."

There is a mummy there?" Miko asked.

Naruto shook his head and replied. "No, Miko. It was two important relics. Since You have the Apex Armor." Making a pout groaned about that statement.

"Fine, whatever." She replied.

"Good." Naruto replied, as he glance at the group. "Me and Jack will be at the Second floor to find the Gem."

"While me and Miko will do the same." Sakura added.

"As your me and Raf will remain here for something happen like the Decepti-creep or any enemy ninja." Bumblebee said. As Naruto look at the warrior-scout with a nod replied.

"You do that." Naruto replied. As his eye and ear piece appeared on his eye. "And remain radio contact."

With that, they begun to explored the temple.

**==With Sakura and Miko==**

Within hours searching, as Sakura went to the pond were Naruto told her the first key is on the pond, as Naruto told her that ruby can be absorb my lightning.

"Whoa~ so many rubies." Miko exclaimed.

"Yes, since their all decoys." Sakura stated glancing at the pond. "Also, those gems Kagome thrown at it was able to absorb lightning base attack." As she glancing at the rubies.

'True, Sakura-sama. Since I've known this chamber for a while.' Sode no Shirayuki stated. 'Insure that no one can find it. Advised to use Akai inazuma (Red Lightning).'

Sakrua nodded about this as she sighed and said. "Here goes." As she extended her left hand, open palm and yelled. "**‡****Akai Inazuma!****‡**" As she generates a electricity and shots a bolt of lightning at hits the pond that shocks it, causing Miko stepped back.

"Whoa! Hey! What are you doing? You almost fried me." Miko said with a shocked. As they saw the pond, with Sakura watch closely, and suddenly there is a flash of was seen.

"I use my red-version lightning-base to find the real one." Sakura explained. "And there it is." Now the flash of light glows as the object surfaces the in the pond, reveals to be a red round brilliant-shape jewel. As she walk towards the jewel and take it.

'Sakura-sama. I want you to use Tsukishirō.' Shirayuki insisted getting a mental nod from Sakura.

As Sakura drawn her ice and snow Zanpakuto and making a slashing motion. "**‡****Some on Mai: Tsukishirō!****‡**" After that, then suddenly a pillar of ice shots towards the sealing, which Miko awed of how Sakura preforms a ice-base technique. Then suddenly, both Sakura and Miko saw the pillar begun to glow.

"Wow~ its cool." Miko awed.

"Yes." Sakura agreed. "Come on. We got we need." As she and Miko went back to the main chamber. Before Sakura made a contact. "Naruto-kun. We got the key."

#"Good work, hime. We will see you at the entrance."# Naruto's voice replied.

**==With Naruto and Jack==**

After Naruto got called by Sakura about she got the key.

"You sure you know your going?" Jack asked as he and Naruto took the stairs, well the ground floor's stairwell is broken, so Naruto carry Jack and jumped across to reach the third floor.

As Naruto glance at corridor that has three doors. As he walk towards one of the doors. "This way."

"Hey, wait! Slow down!" Jack shouted at Naruto to followed him.

Now Naruto and Jack entered the room, as Naruto look up on the right side. As Naruto jumped which made Jack saw Naruto to the next floor.

"Hey! What about me!" Jack called, suddenly a blue energy rope wrapped his waist.

"Hang on." Naruto called as he pulled him up slowly with his aqua whip, as the black-haired civilian to the next floor. As the sunset-blond done as he saw another hole on the next floor. "Not yet." As he jumped again, which made Jack groaned.

And again with a whipped on Jack's waist once more, and pull him slowly. As Naruto got him in the ropes. Now Naruto saw the same mechanism that Hagoromo see it. "Sorry, Jack. But come on. We're here." Which made Jack look at the sunset-blond approaches to the mechanism.

Now Naruto and Jack arrived. With the black-haired kid said. "So, what now?"

As Naruto remember the vision, and glance at the side that he can see the door. Now he approach the mechanism, then glance at the container that Hagoromo placed. As he took out the sky blue magatama, then place it in the blue circle, now the compartment is slide open, reveals to be an Power source cube. Now he pick it up, and then walk towards it, then place the cube, and starting to power up, as the linings flows towards the door. Then they saw the chamber door sunk down reveal to be stairs for they allowed to get down.

Within minutes later; as Naruto and Jack after he reactivate the chamber's power generator. Now they're on their way to the chamber of what they're looking for. But turns out, the entrance is shut. The door itself has bars in the entrance.

Jack chuckled at the bars and comment. "It seems your past life did made some modifications."

Naruto frowned about that and replied. "I agreed, Jack. Hagoromo-sama did after all." He notice a holes with color; On the left is Crimson Red is like a Yin and the other is Dark Blue like a Yang.

**_['Naruto, use us.']_** Shinra called his wielder. **(AN: The Gems and Magatamas were Key items.)**

_'Why?'_ Naruto wondered.

**_['Shinra's right, since you have our power for unlocking the chamber to retrieved the key.']_**Bahamut said which made Naruto nod for understand. _**['Better give the kid Shina's Magatama. Also open the chamber at the same time.']**_

Getting a nod from Naruto took out his red Magatama and glance at Jack. "Hey, Jack." As he toss it to him, before catches it, looking at Naruto with a confuse look. "Need help for sure. This door can be open in the same time."

"Ah, right." Jack replied. As Naruto and Jack on both sides, as the sunset blond took out the dark blue magatama, as Jack place it in the red one, and while Naruto do the same. Now they grab the lever.

"Okay, in 3...2...1...!" Naruto exclaimed they pull the lever in the same time.

Now the bars open up, as they enter the room. As Jack staring at the Vault. "Is this it?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied gazed at the same vault. Now the sunset went to the combination lock, and then push it and mimic the same thing. Then the boom sound appeared, then door opens. As the look inside, is the same blue gem. "This must be it." As he took the gem, then look at Jack. "Shall we head back?"

"Yeah." Jack replied, as he and Naruto went back to the Main Chamber.

**==At the Main Chamber==**

As Naruto with Jack and Sakura with Miko arrived back to the Main chamber, as they notice a hand-made Bumblebee in the alternate mode, they heard both Raf and Bee were playing video games.

"Guys, we're back." Jack exclaimed. Which signals them before 'Bee opens the door until Raf got out after transforms into robot form. As Naruto glance at Sakura.

"You got it?" The sunset-blond asked, getting a nod from Sakura and showed him the gem, with a nod replied, then declared. "Then Let's go."

As they approaches the door, as Naruto took out the dark blue magatama, then place it at the the lock mechanism, as the magatama glows in dark blue bright. As the blue barrier glows blue and begun to change it into darker, now the barrier is vanish, now both the others were walking towards the end of the hall, and they saw a display stand on the center; they found the sarcophagus after all. **(AN: Forgot? The sarcophagus will be inspired by AVP: Alien Vs Predator.)**

"Its a sarcophagus." Jack said gazed at the coffin. With the group nod agreed about that.

"That's right, since my vision told me I know how to open it." Naruto stated, as he went to the center and manifested the saber.

"You sure, you what your doing?" Raf asked.

"Maybe." Naruto replied, then inserts the hole that look like a same shape as the saber's hilt like Hagoromo before; as he rotates left two time, then rotates right, then left again, then push the handle forward then they heard a rumble, as the pedestal lanterns rise up making the kids startled. Now he remove the handle. As he went to the left side and called his wife. "Sakura-chan, you take the right, and I take left. Better place those gems on the pedestal." Getting a nod from the lavender-rosette.

As they on their position, now Naruto and Sakura placing the gems on the pedestal. Then suddenly the sarcophagus begun to shift opens, within minutes and kids were surprised of what's inside. Now they saw the same ring and the gauntlet on his visions, with Miko recognized that gauntlet causing her disbelief.

"Its that..." Miko shocked of she recognized that gauntlet on the block of ice with horrifying expression.

"What is Miko?" Jack asked with Raf staring at the frighten expression.

"I never thought it exist...and real..." Miko said herself within a minutes and declared. "It's the Witchblade."

"I should have known." Naruto said himself rolled his eyes.

"So what is a Witchblade? You mean in the comics?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but I never thought its exist, just like in the comic books or anime." Miko explained. "It a artifact, or its a sentiment weapon that it look alive itself? But how did happen? I mean, Masade sacrificed herself to prevent the Witchblade to passed on her gauntlet to her own daughter Rihoko for being the next wielder. But how did the Witchblade doing here?"

Until Naruto gave Miko an answer. "This is how Kagome is being the next wielder of the Witchblade? Since she found it after its founding." Which made disbelief. "And this is how what we're here to obtained it."

"You sure, koi?" Sakura asked for listening Miko's suddenly explanation about the Witchblade.

"I'm positive?" Miko exclaimed. "I did watch real shows and then anime about Witchblade that Masane chooses death, and so dies in the end of the last episode."

"You mean that its dangerous?" Raf stated look around, as he gaze at Naruto with a nod.

With Naruto turn his eyes at Sakura and asked. "Sakura-hime...are you sure Sode no Shirayuki told you about this burden?" Which made Sakura aware about this. Since she remember her conversation.

**==Flashback - After Sakura and Miko retrieve the Key==**

_"Okay, Miko. Let's rest here." Sakura declared._

_"Yeah, since my feet is killing me!" Miko complained which made Sakura giggle, casing her a glare at the lavender-rosette. "Not funny!" As Miko notice she is wearing a shinobi sandals. "Ugh, how many ninjas wearing only sandals?" As she took off her shoes and rubbing her feet for excited expression. **(AN: I did not know the Naruto series HAS Shoes about the "Kunihisa, the rich kid episode". **_**(-_-)**_**)**_

_"Can I rub your feet? I'm a medic after all." Sakura insisted._

_"Oh! I see. A doctor, right?" Miko asked._

_"Yes. I was good at massaging after all." Sakura replied, as she is about to went to Miko, then Sode no Shirayuki spook in. __'Sakura-sama.'_

_'What is it, Shirayuki?' Sakura wondered._

_'There is something I want to discussed about.'__ Shirayuki stated. __'Best to use Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) to do the work.'_

_As Sakura formed a cross hand seal which made Miko confused._

_"What are you-" Miko couldn't finished the sentence. As the lavender-rosette spoke mature. "_**_‡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!‡_**_" As the poof of smoke appeared and creates a doppelganger of Sakura._

_"Whoa, cool." Miko admited._

_"Yes." Sakura-clone replied, that surprised Miko about of how Sakura create a clone. "__Aijin-sama will have some conversation with her Zanpakuto."_

_"Really! Seriously?" Miko exclaimed, received a nod from Sakura and replied._

_"Yes, my clone will do her part, and-" As Sakura unsealed Sode no Shirayuki, as she impale it front of her and preform meditate and close her eyes._

**_==Sakura's Mindscape==_**

_Back in Sakura's Mindscape compound. Now she went to the room with Sode no Shirayuki seating at he table pouring some tea. As Shirayuki glance at Sakura and said. "Glad you here...there is something discussed."_

_As Sakura seating in the table and drink her tea. "What is it?"_

_Shirayuki sighed and replied. "Did you remember Naruto-sama show you the vision?"_

_Sakura shook her head for a 'no', causing Sode no Shirayuki sighed for sure and the Yuki-onna continue. "The Akatsuki...and the Decepticons...but...your strength is not enough."_

_"What did you mean?" Sakura demanded._

_"I mean is that you need to be equal then Naruto-dono's power? Ever since he achieve a power-up when at Nami."_

_"So?" Sakura asked._

_"You need to trained stronger. No doubt you and your friends, and family will run into many problems with this organization. They are all S-class criminals." The Yuki-onna said._

_Sakura mused. "I know."_

_"You and your colleagues can't defeat them alone...Sakura-chan, but I do know of a weapon that can ultimately bring about their downfall and prevent them from extracting anymore Bijuu."_

_"A weapon?" The girl blinked, befuddled by the snow woman's alternative choice. "What kind of weapon?"_

_"A weapon that does not have any origins within this world. It...is a weapon...only a woman can wield... It was a weapon Kagome-sama once possessed and have long since sealed it..."_

_"This weapon...? What's it called?"_

_Sode no Shirayuki murmured, breathing deeply and calmly. "The Witchblade..."_

_Sakura inquired with curiosity. "The Witchblade?"_

_"As I said, only a woman can wield it...A strong woman such as Kagome-sama in her youth was able to harness a great power without the need of chakra..." The snow woman spirit said. "...and with it she defeated the a powerful foes and also Jinchuurikis."_

_The lavender-pink-haired medic-nin gasped as she heard this startling revelation. "She...defeated a strongest like the __Jinchuuriki __using this Witchblade?! Is it that powerful?"_

_"Yes, and that was over years ago when Kagome-sama was married with Hagoromo-sama. She had it remove since she got two born sons with no female is born, but I remember where..." Shirayuki took the remote and click at the TV shows Kagome wielding the Witchblade. "She didn't want to have to tell anyone this, only her husband know its existence. The Witchblade remove itself when she got two sons, because she feared it would bring great misery to her family and she did not want to disgrace them...with such a demonic power...But, now, perhaps it is time for the Witchblade to be used...to stop the darkness at all costs."_

_"And who are you going to ask to wield it? Since Kagome-sama did had a daughter already, but is there is someone can..."_

_Sode no Shirayuki smiled briefly as she took Sakura's right hand. "...Kagome already found her. Sakura-chan, you are the one. When you bonded with me being my wielder, she want you to wield the Witchblade and use it to help your love ones and friends."_

_Sakura was stunned to hear this. She couldn't even form the right words in her mind as she watched Shirayuki holding her hand. "Sode no Shirayuki?"_

_"There," the yuki-onna pointed to Sakura's right wrist. "It'll go there."_

_"What makes you think I'm ready to wield such an artifact? I don't even know if I be trusted with it."_

_"You've proven yourself worthy in this battle just now with Kurotsuchi, and Skyquake and also defend Konoha. The Witchblade is more than willing to accept you as the next wielder."_

_Staring at her right wrist, Sakura processed everything Sode no Shirayuki said in her mind from Kagome Ootsutsuki. She wasn't sure whether she would believe it. An artifact with great power and enough to defeat the Akatsuki or Decepticon? It sounded unbelievable to many, but then again...there have been Bijuus and shinobi able to summon giant beasts._

_Sakura balled her right hand, turning around to face Sode no Shirayuki. "Tell me everything I need to know about the Witchblade before I'm totally convinced. After all, you said Kagome was the previous wielder."_

_"Are you ready to know all there is to know?"_

_Nodding her head, Sakura replied. "Yes."_

_"Very well then."_

**==Flashback Pause==**

Sakura was silent in the moment, when Sode no Shirayuki gave her instructions of how she can unlock the unmeltable block ice. So turns out she know how she will made her decisions.

"Well...?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked down at the ice block as she started to remember the first thing Sode on Shirayuki's explained from Kagome.

**==Flashback Continues after that==**

_"Sakura-sama. Are you ready to know all there is to know?"_

_Nodding her head, Sakura replied. "Yes."_

_"Very well then," Sode no Shirayuki nodded thoughtfully. "The Witchblade...Over decade years ago, Kagome was in her youth before I became the wielder of my power and served as a proud kunoichi of her people with her husband. Their military strength was barely starting to grow as our village expanded. One night during their honeymoon...She witnessed a strange phenomenon. It looked as if a star fell from the heavens and it landed half a mile from the village entrance. Kagome was the first to notice this when we agreed to investigate."_

_Sakura continue to listened._

_"She rushed out to investigate when I told her if it was a trap and found out that it wasn't what we had expected. Buried under the sand, we found a right-handed gauntlet. It looked like a primitive artifact from the looks of it. As soon as I touched it, a link between the artifact and me was formed."_

_"A link?"_

_"Yes. Kagome-sama would find out that the artifact was able to develop a telepathic link to her mind with me and read her memories. It deemed her worthy of being its next host." Kagome explained._

_"The Witchblade did?__"_

_"Yes. We would later find out that it is called the Witchblade. It formed a symbiotic relationship with Kagome-sama and myself and also the girls just like every host before her."_

_Sakura blinked as she listened with interest. "What do you mean 'before her'?"_

_"The Witchblade is not from this world, before we__ did meet the Witchblade in a sudden appearance__. It came from another...across time and space. It is one of thirteen weapons of this type. From it has told me, it is the offspring of its opposing aspects. Those would be the Darkness and the Angelus."_

_"What are the Darkness and Angelus?"_

_"I do not know much about them, but they act as the primal forces of darkness and light. As I said, it is the offspring of these two opposing forces," Chiyo explained, trying to recollect her thoughts and jogging her memories. "The Witchblade is a male aspect created to act as a balance. Only a woman can be its suitable host as it rejects men. This artifact is a power, most ancient and terrible. Passed through generations, each bearer a mirror in darkness. Each bearer a user she herself is used. It has been passed down a long line of women over many generations. Many have been warrior women quite like you and me. This sentient weapon's last user was a woman from an alternate timeline in distant future..."_

_"And?"_

_"It fell to me to harness all that the Witchblade is, to bend its nature to my will. It told me that if I failed, then the darkness would destroy me. The Witchblade had the ability to trace any supernatural presence...even Bijuus."_

_Sakura gasped. "It can sense Bijuus?"_

_"That's right, only can sense negative or dark presence...turns out that Kagome did learned how to use it after the battle against the Juubi."_

_"Did anyone in her village know about the Witchblade?"_

_"No. She kept it a secret from everyone minus her husband, myself, Hikaru, Fuu and Umi. She regretted the day she became the next Witchblade host, because after its over, when Hagoromo-sama became the Shinju, the Juubi's Host. She did had her fight with her husband and Hamura-sama, as long as she wielded the Witchblade."_

_"I understand, but it's just so sad hearing this."_

_"She bond with the Witchblade did not last long like I was, and the Celestial Fairies. If I recall, it was only those years at the most. Previous hosts have possessed it far longer than I have. Once we've fought the Juubi. I was left with no choice, but to summon the Witchblade's power. I transformed and easily battle against the Juubi with Hagoromo-sama and Hamura-sama."_

_"Was this the time when they separate the essence of 9 souls to create the nine Bijuu?"_

_Sode no Shirayuki nodded. "Yes, and soon after it was sealed within her husband became old soon. It would be a long time before I was told to seal it in another host and this time a host without a criminal background. Soon after I left shortly thereafter with Hagoromo-sama."_

_"First of all, tell me. How did it feel using the Witchblade's power before that? Did her body endure any effects. Was it that terrible of a weapon?" Sakura asked._

_"As the bearer of the Witchblade, while fighting, She__ gained strength beyond even her capabilities. We discovered that She had enhanced regenerative abilities equal then a Kyubi. Speed, endurance, and strength were all greatly enhanced to a superhuman weapon. How do you think she was able to overwhelm the Juubi as easily as she did?"_

_"I see."_

_"That's not all. While that power increased, Kagome had her human personality was eclipsed by that of a berserker...deriving an almost erotic pleasure from combat and bloodshed. That is why I secluded myself from people close to me." Sode no Shirayuki said. _

_"Oh my gosh..." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So, what next? How did Kagome-sama get rid of it?"_

_"We discovered that she couldn't take it off. Try as she might, she could never force it off. she tried everything... melting the artifact...burning it...and even crushing it. It would never come off...so, following Kagome-sama_

_s brief departure, she decide to hid it here in this temple with her husband."_

_"This temple?"_

_"Yes, there she cut off my right arm," Sode no Shirayuki showed Sakura at the TV screen reveals to be Kagome's arm is look like prosthetic; the skin is completely pale white. "You see? Here's the burden proof, Sakura-sama. This was the arm Kagome used to summon the Witchblade's power. When she convinced her husband to cut off her arm, and replaced with Hagoromo's cells to create a new arm, it was the most painful experience she ever had to endure. I can remember those screams I've heard...even to this day. She and Hagoromo-sama sealed off the Witchblade and buried it in this temple along with the relic Naruto-sama is looking for. This way no one will ever endure the same pain she were had to go through. Never again will it be used in the hands of another for good or evil intentions."_

_"Sode no Shirayuki..." Sakura lowered her head, she felt sorry for her master when she wielded one wicked power. "I'm sorry about Kagome-sama."_

_"Don't be...Sakura-sama. Listen..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"As much as it pains me to do this, but...the time has come to unseal the Witchblade."_

_"But, why? You just said yourself that you don't want anyone else to share the pain you've had to endure! Kagomesama shouldn't willing let someone else use it?"_

_"When it comes to the current threat, yes...there is no choice from myself and Kagome-sam. Sakura-chan, that is why Kagome-sama ordered me to do, to she asking that you become the next Witchblade vessel."_

_Scanning over Kagome's pale prosthetic arm, Sakura sighed deeply and almost regretfully. "I don't know. I... I'm not so sure I can be trusted in using it. Please, Sode no Shirayuki, you don't have to do this."_

_"Sakura-sama, you're a proven warrior. You proved that you're worthy of becoming the next Witchblade vessel to against any foes you encounter like Skyquake of the Decepticons. You are Sakurayuki-sama's apprentice, also the Alternate Tsunade that my previous wielder was and that should be more than enough reason for you to use the Witchblade. If not you, then certainly your sensei."_** (AN: That was another Tsunade from Zangetsu story or any Tsuandes.)**

_"But, are you asking ME to obtained it we're in this temple?"_

_"Yeah...and you know Naruto-sama where it's hidden. Since it was besides the __sarcophagus__ that hid it, do you wish to know how to unfreeze the block of ice that Kagome sealed?"_

_Sakura took a moment to think this carefully. After hearing all what Kagome had to reveal from her zanpakuto spirit, the lavender highlighted pink-haired kunoichi contemplated her decision the ancient kunoichi's offer. It was either take it or leave it. However, Sakura realized how difficult this war with the Akatsuki or Decepticons would turn out... if Skyquake was any indication._

_Most importantly, the Witchblade may even be useful in the future fights with tough opponents._

_Lifting her head up, Sakura looked into the yuki-on'sa's eyes. "...Sode on Shirayuki."_

_"Well, what is your answer?"_

_"Tell me how to unsealed it, but I just want to be clear... I'll only use it in the fight against the Akatsuki and the Decepticons. I won't allow myself to be indulged by the Witchblade's corrupt nature."_

_"I hope so, Sakura-sama. Now, listen carefully..."_

_Nodding her head, Sakura was ready to listen. "Yes."_

**==Flashback Ended==**

With minutes Sakura spacing out at the moment, Sode no Shirayuki gave her an important arsenal for her battles. Since she is being learned by Hikaru with her fire-base and Kendo, Umi with water-base and fencing and Fuu with her wind-base with archery. After all those years when her Inner-persona is not enough for sure AND even her Bankai as well. Sakura did want on the same strength as her husband, but with the blade itself will do this part. She did remember when Naruto got first transformation with his armor with Leviathan. Now she haven't tried herself too, with Naruto instructed her, but now and ever.

Now back in reality with her husband, the kids and Bumblebee. Now Naruto glance at Sakura that she was spacing out after within minutes to think. As with Sakura's facing Naruto and replied. "Yes...I will accept the burden."

Which made Naruto smiled of her decision and said. "Good, Sakura. Now its now and ever."

As Naruto and Sakura went to the pedestal. As Naruto glance at Sakura. "Okay, hime. You go first."

Getting a nod from the lavender-rosette, as she unsealed her zanpakuto and stepped back and move her blade on the right side. Now preformed her dance motions. (Think Sode no Shirayuki's Some no Mai: Tsukishirou dance move.) Which made the kids were remarked of how graceful and beauty of her dance. Now Sakura slowly lift her sword, then tap the block of ice that Witchblade is continue and starting to glow in white light engulfs it, after the glow its scatters it with the gauntlet is released. As Sakura approaches the gauntlet that she still has.

Now she grab the gauntlet and felt cold like metal. She gazed at the object that she held. It was just as Sode no Shirayuki described: A right-handed gauntlet with a red gem embedded within it. As she examined the artifact, Sakura flipped it over and was awestruck with the detail of the artifact.

Miko on the other hand had both fear or awed of how it was the first time she seen the Witchblade before her eyes.

"It's so pretty," Sakura tilted it around. "So, this is the Witchblade? Is this what you used to fight against Juubi, Kagome-sama?" She frowned, momentarily scanning the item. _'And you want me to use it.'_Closing her eyes, she held the Witchblade tightly in her grasp and pressed it on her chest. "I'll treat it with care, Kagome-sama."

"Who's Kagome?" Jack asked Naruto with curious.

"It was the wife of the creator of Ninjutsu, and besides his mother of Chakra." Naruto answered, which made Jack nod for understand. With Naruto went to Sakura place his hand on her shoulder getting Sakura's attention with a smile. "I will be there for you? I saw the vision told me that you will be the successor of the Witchblade."

"Yes, Naruto-kun. Thank you." Sakura replied, as she had forgotten the small box, as she took it in her arms. "I forgot this too, and now you better get what you need?"

Naruto nodded for confirmed and went to the ring on his sight and declared. "The **Kagenokami no Tamaki** (Ring of Shadow God)."

As Naruto reaching the ring before Raf spoke to Naruto nervously. "Are you sure there will be a trap?"

"I don't know?" Naruto replied, now he grab the ring. Now the small pastoral that Naruto grab the ring and started to sink like before. Suddenly the chamber begun to rumble which made the kids panic, as Sakura comfort each of them with Bumblebee. "Its okay, it will be over soon."

With Bumblebee holding the kids, with Naruto and Sakura with their chakra coated feet keep them still until its over. Now the rumble fades, then they heard a clank which they turn attention and saw a beam ramps appeared in the edge of the cliff that allows anyone to climb up or down. **(AN: Think the Foreunner's laser path in Halo.)**

"This must be it leads to where the Aerialbots is there." Naruto stated as he walk down to the ramp with Sakura behind.

"Yeah...let's go." Bumblebee replied as he followed them.

"Sweet, hope we can get to met the famous Aerialbots." Miko said witha excited mood, before change her expression gazed at Sakura holding the Witchblade. "I don't to become like this, but she will." She comment herself. As Miko followed them.

"Let's hope so." Raf said then he followed as well.

With everyone is now on the bottom, but that the gem on the artifact was gleaming a red glow for a few seconds before dimming quietly without anyone notice.

**==At the Bottom==**

With minutes later they arrived at the bottom. Now Naruto and Sakura along with Bumblebee and the kids saw the large chamber that its about the size as the warehouse; they saw 5 stasis tomb formed a five star formation facing together.

"That must be them." Bumblebee exclaimed, as he approaches one of the pods and check a clear view. And it made Bumblebee flinched. "That must be them alright." As he turn his head at Naruto with a nod.

Getting a nod replied by Naruto, as he cross his arms on his chest. As his chest is starting to glow in sky blue light, and spread both arms wide and the beam shots on his chest form a orb, that made Jack, Miko and Raf remarked to had witness of Naruto's displayed. As the light fades, and appeared to be cubes of glowing blue.

"Whoa! You making Energon Cubes?" Raf disbelief.

"According to Acree, it is." Bumblebee answered. As the warrior-scout gather the cubes. And when to the first pod, as he place the cube on the holster like Elita before, then he went to the next, then 3, and 4, then the last. As the warrior-scout stepped back towards the kids and the tombs and contents is begun to power up for a long slumber.

As one of them stepped out with a British sounding voice suddenly spoke up saying. It appeared to be that Jack, Miko and Raf along with Naruto and Sakura saw a large red and white Cybertronian with blue optics and a pair of wings extending upwards on his back looking down at them, and as they did was able to notice that he had a familiar red logo on both of his wings. **(AN: War for/Fall of Cybertron Version.)**

"Slag, how long is been since we been stasis." Which made Bumblebee smiled he heard his buddies voices again. One by one they got out in the stasis tombs.

"I agreed, Jetfire." Another one appeared to be who actually looked a lot identical Jetfire, except for the fact that his armor was blue in the places where Jetfire's was red. **(AN: War for/Fall of Cybertron Version like Jetfire.)**

"Whoa! Their twins." Miko comment at sight of the flyers.

"Yeah," Jack agreed along with Raf.

"Yeah, you got that right, Jetstorm. Scrap, its like I still had nightmares about I'm still afraid of heights." another one stepped in, a silver Aerialbot with four wings extending from his back. **(AN: War for/Fall of Cybertron Version.)**

"You always afraid of heights, Silverbolt? When you became a true leader Aerialbot, and the main combiner of Superion." A red and black Aerialbot with broad shoulders stated to his leader. "It was Oprimus made you the leader." **(AN: War for/Fall of Cybertron Version.)**

"I agreed with Air Raid for this one." An all white Aerialbot with a gold chest, and large wings agreed. **(AN: Cybertron Version.)**

Silverbolt sighed annoyance of how he end up being the leader of the Aerialbots, Optimus did gave him his position. "You're right, Air Raid, Wing Saber, but at least to overcome my fears."

"Air Raid is right, Silverbolt. You are used to be a constructed out of a low-flying cargo transport vessel, which was modified to resemble an Earthen Concorde." Bumblebee said, surprising the Aerialbots turned to Bumblebee as Bumblebee sent him a smile. "Great to see you again, guys."

"Bumblebee!?" The Aerialbots sound surprising.

"In the flssh, guys." 'Bee greeted. Which made the Aerialbots surprised to heard Bumblebee's voice again,

"Bumblebee, your voice!" Jetstorm exclaimed.

"You got your pipes back!" Air Raid added.

"Yeah, it surprised me too," Bumblebee stated. "I must say, the day I got my Voice back was one of the best days of my life."

"By the AllSpark! I can't believe it how how you got your voice back, Bee." Wing Saber comment.

"Yup, you guys missed out the fight while your absence along with Elita." Bumblebee explained.

"Elita is awake?" Jetstrom asked, getting a nod from the Warrior-scout. "Did Hagoromo reawaken her?"

"No, he is!" Bumblebee turn his head at Naruto and the group, which made the Aeiralbots saw many humans in presence.

"Names Naruto. As for know to where is Hagoromo, is no longer within this world." Naruto informed.

That made the Aerialbots gasped about their friend is gone. As Naruto protested. "Don't worry -As he showed them his eyes that made them awed- He's legacy is move on."

"I see...can't believe he's gone." Silverbolt said sadden.

"That means he's legacy is move on, right?" Jetfire added. As he notice these four humans behind Naruto. "Your friends?"

"Yeah, the names Sakura Kurosaki, his wife." That made the kids surprising.

"They're ain't kidding! You and Naruto are married?" Miko disbelief. "You must be Jetfire."

"Yup, you guys know me and my brother Jetstorm." Jetfire stated, as he gesture at his twin brother.

"We can see the resembling." Jack noticed Jetstorm. "Names Jack, and this is Raf." As he gesture at the glasses kid. As the kid gave them a wave and said. "Hello."

"Yeah, guess introduction is the start." Silverbolt declared, as he first introduced. "I'm Silverbolt, the leader of the Aerialbots."

"The names Air Raid, Aerialbot scout." Air Raid added.

"Wing Saber, please to me you." Wingsaber added. "And also the Ninjabot."

"Well, it seems the Aerialbots back again, won't we." Bumblebee declared.

"That's right, 'Bee." Jetstorm replied. "Can't wait to see the sun again."

"Well...it has seems, we got of what we came for." Naruto declared.

"Guess your right." Bumblebee agreed about glance at Naruto. Before they leave, as Naruto turn his head at Jack, Miko and Raf. "Hey, kids. Did you want to joined us in this trip?"

"Why?"

Naruto smirked and answered. "There is a festival at the Crater City is not far from here." That made Jack, Miko and Raf surprised of having a festival there.

"There is!?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about money that you have in your world, so I will lend some, since I'm been so~ many missions." Naruto stated. That made them extremely surprising.

"No kidding." Raf disbelief.

"I'm serious." Naruto replied.

"Well, guesss, let's head back. Right, guys." Sakura declaried.

"Yeah, lets hope Optimus will be so happy to see you guys were here to Metroplex City." Bumblebee said to all the Aerialbots.

"Yes, we better get going." Silverbolt replied.

"Me too." Jetfire added.

"Me three." Jetstorm added.

"Same here." Wing Saber added.

"So do I." Air Raid finished.

"Good." Before Naruto turn attention at everyone. "Its decide."

**==Time Skipped==**

As Everyone arrived back in the surface. As they saw the sky is about to dark. With Bumblebee informed Prowl and Drift to see the Aerialbots again during the Exodus. As they heading to the Metroplex via Ground Bridge with Drift and Prowl. With Bumblebee remains. Now Naruto and Sakura along with Jack, Miko and Raf were heading back to Shukuba Town before heading to the next destination. Before Naruto insert a special genjutsu that only Naruto or any member of his own 'Organization' to entered.

With Naruto stated staring at the horizon. "Well...it seems its almost night time."

As the Kids widen their eyes and looked to see the sun is almost night time slowly dissipating into darkness. They all know, at night since they;re still young to taking all night wake. With Jack agreed. "Yeah, since it almost sun down completely."

"I know where we can find a perfect Inn for you guys." Sakura said.

"There is?" Raf asked.

"Yes, since myself and Sakura were shinobi after all. While you kids were still civilians for sure." Naruto concluded.

Jack sighed that those kids were still young to be on the adulthood. But now Naruto has a point.

"Ah, come on. There is no point for we're kids for sure. I mean...you guys are ninjas?"

"Well you could say, that. After all...me and hime were heading back to...'hotel' while you going the sleep in the normal Inn." Naruto suggested.

"Why, Naruto?" Jack asked.

With Naruto glance at Sakura that made her flinch before the blush appeared on her face. "Well...its our honeymoon, so as wedded couple needs more...privacy, okay."

That made the kids flinch minus Raf was confused that he meant? they knew they very young to do something tonight, also they know those two were married as well. So with the kids nod for agreed their suggestion.

As Naruto turn his attention at Bumblebee with a nod, with the black-yellow bot transforms, into a vehicle mode then open their doors letting the kids to get inside, that they're taking the back seat while the Kurosaki duo taking the front driver and passenger seat. And then they drove off the heading back to **'Shukuba Town'** for the night.

**==At the far Distance of the New Hideout==**

As the same man wearing a coat and a orange spiral mask, witnessed in the distance, where Naruto and the others were heading back.

"Hmm...it seems this boy did got some possession of those "Relics" that belongs to the Rikudou Sennin, right?" 'Tobi' comment.

"That's right." Another figure came appeared besides Tobi; he is about age 16 same height as Naruto. He is wearing a bodysuit and a smooth helmet is completely black. His torso and legs are covered by a black bodysuit, with faintly glowing white highlights on the chest. The material over its arms shifts in color from black to grey to white, before shifting to black again on the palms of its hands. Its boots are white with black soles. It also wears a white, skirt-like garment with black tips around its waist, held up by several grey straps. **(AN: That was ****Vanitas Remnant armor. So I will had the villain besides the Akatsuki.)**

Also on his back was a 'demonic'-looking great-sword; This sword has both of its sides serrated and has the Daedra typical red glowing on blade and grip. **(AN: Skyrim's Daedric Greatsword.)**

"Naruto did possessed the Tomb of Hagoromo and searching all the relics that belongs to him. With Zangetsu on his possession and all the arsenals on his possession." He explained. "Turns out your Zetsu tried to get in, because the Temple is made of a special material prevents any diggers to get in. But only his magatama as a key to unlocked them."

"Interesting." Tobi stated. "I've been searching the book for a while after all. But sooner or later. He will be a bigger threat to the Organization." As he turn his head with a eye reveals to be his Sharingan. "You are going to test him later?"

"Yes, Tobi." A Dark helm man said. "And besides...Madara...this will be fun after all." With a sadistic smile underneath his helmet. That made Tobi chuckled about it for sure.

"Very well...Kurouzu Kurayami...I will informed Lord Galvatron to send some 'muscles' to assists you." Tobi said. "Til we meet again." As he disappeared via Kamui. **(AN: In Backward swap, is Kurouzu ****Kurayami is Black Vortex Darkness.)**

"Good." Kurouzu replied, as he disappeared with a black darkness engulfs him.

**==With Naruto and Sakura's Hotel Room==**

By the time they arrived hotel, it was already past dinnertime. Then Naruto sent a clone to escort the kids besides the hotel. The kids first time to see of how amazed is. With Sakura took whatever was left and took her dinner into her room with Naruto.

As she bit into a piece of bread, she sat on her bed reading Kagome's old diary before she read Kagome's first diary with Naruto is taking the shower after taking another round...again. Sakura flipped a page as she read more entries that recorded the old woman's experience with the Witchblade.

"Unbelievable. This Witchblade doesn't even require any chakra? Who knew there was some kind of weapon like this?" Sakura whispered, reading more of Kagome's entries. _'A__n uncontrollable erotic pleasure for bloodshed and battle. The Witchblade corrupted your human personality. Am I willing and able to handle the Witchblade better than you ever did?'_ She read in mind. "You have too much faith in me, Kagome-sama. I don't know how I'll able to use it if it's not easy to control." As she set down the diary, she plopped her head on her pillow and stared at the ceiling. Her eyes moved toward her satchel that she placed.

"At the very most, I hope it'll help me to prevent myself to became a burden." The pink-haired girl sighed as she turned off her lamp and pulled the covers over her. _'What a day...'_ With that, she closed her eyes and slept peacefully...until her mind drifted into a long dream.

**Chapter 38 Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>==This Chapter's Info about the Relic Naruto and Sakura obtained==<strong>

**®Ring of Shadow God (Kagenokami no Tamaki)®**

**1.) ****Describe:** Black ring with Blue Diamond Crystal in the center with rainbow crystal linings. **(AN: KHII's Cosmic Ring.)**

**2.) Capability: **There are two abilities;

1. It has the Ability to turn into a visible phantom that no one can detect or hear their presence. As allows to walk through objects with no sound vibration. By channeling the user's chakra and form a one hand signed; only form a 'Dragon' hand seal.  
>2. Without user's chakra? Allows to conceal in the night while standing, couching and lend any walls of trees to made you invisible during night time.<p>

**3.) ****Details:** With the Pieces of the armor of Megatronus and Liege Maximo with Night stone of Kalimdor.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobots Review (Forgot in Chapter 34)<strong>

Bumblebee - Scout to Warrior - Prime

Drift - Former Decepticon Ninja-Bot to Autobot - Age of Extinction

**~~Now this Chapter's Review~~**

Ironhide - Autobot's Weapons' specialist - War of/Fall for Cybertron

Warpath - Autobot Defender - War of/Fall for Version

* * *

><p>~~Naruto's Techniques~~<strong><br>**

**Doton: ****Rasen Dōro Shamen**(Earth Release: Spiral Road Ramp) - D-rank Supplementary - creates a road ramp that connects to the ground. - (Inspired Fanmade: From the Parking Lot Garage Building Ramp.)**  
><strong>

~~Sakura's Techniques~~

**‡****Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!****‡**(Water Release: Water Bullet Technique) - Offensive, Supplementary - After kneading chakra in their stomach, the user expels a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent towards their intended target. - (Canon.)

**Mokuton: Kuchiyose: Kyoboku** (Wood Release: Summoning: Giant Tree) - D-Rank Supplementary - Creates a Giant Tree that allows the viewers see the the largest tree. It is a perfect spot for the birds nesting grounds. Also allows to create a base camp - (Fan-made.)

* * *

><p><strong>(Omake - Warning: Lemon! Pls. Skip it)<strong>

**==At Shukuba Town**** - Night**

As Jack, Miko and Raf with their eyes widen for understand what Naruto and Sakura means? They will be sleeping at the Love Hotel. As Naruto and Sakura besides them with still had blushes on their faces.

"Well...you kids will go to your hotel room." Naruto suggested, as he took out some keys and toss it to Jack before catching it. "The hotel is called *Random Name* for you can sleep there. But..." As he took some money and gave it to Jack as well. "Get a room service, okay."

"Okay..." Jack replied. "Well...good night." As he, Raf and Miko left. Leaving Naruto and Sakura in front of the love hotel, as the sunset blond glance at Sakura with a playful smirked. "Again?"

That made Sakura sighed, but couldn't help with a smile. "Again."

**==Two Hours Later==**

"Ah... AH... FASTER... NARUTO-KUN... I'M... I CAN'T..."

"AH... SAKURA-CHAN! I'M ALMOST..."

"ME TOO! YOU'RE SO GOOD AT THIS."

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

With a few more thrust she climaxed, screaming out as she did so. Her muscles clenched round his length, her toes and fingers curled, her entire body tightened and twisted as the waves upon wave of pleasure hit her each one greater than the last. The heat and electricity coursed through her system, arching her back her body was pressed as much against Naruto as she could.

Even though Sakura had orgasm Naruto hadn't finished, he carried on thrusting but he didn't last much longer. After a few thrust more he climaxed, roaring out in pleasure, he hunched his body as he did, fire raging through his body. Sakura could feel his seed spill into her as he finished. His head buried in Sakura's shoulder as he tried to regain his breath. Brining his head back up he let his forehead against Sakura's, looking deep into her eyes he whispered with his sexy smile, "I love you." with those three words Sakura's heart exploded with joy, after three years of an almost completely hollow existence she felt complete, "I love you too," was her simple loving response.

By the time they had finished both teens were covered in a thin film of sweat, Naruto collapsed onto Sakura's body before slowly rolling over onto his back. Sakura then rolled over onto her front and snuggled into the blonds' chest. "So...you are planning to read Kagome's diary?"

Sakura giggled. "In a way."

"Good." Naruto stated, as he stood and walk to towards the shower in his nude. "I will go on ahead, if you want?"

"No, koi. I'm fine with that." That gained a nod from Naruto and then went in.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 38 Complete**

**Date:** 2/11/2015/7:26pm - 2/12/2015/12:00am**  
><strong>

**ANNNNNND DONE! Well there goes Part 3 for sure? Since I had some new interest about the anime I've watch. Also an anime version before I watch that movie along with TV series...this movie or tv series and lastly anime called... Witchblade? I've seen that movie once when I was a kid, I like that movie, well I did know the NYPD Female Detective Sara Pezzini, it only take me time to research the gauntlet's capabilities and then adding it to my new arsenal for Sakura.**


	40. Chapter 39: 1st Honeymoon&Redeem 4

Chapter 39: First Honeymoon and Hitomi's own Redemption Part 4: Meeting Witchblade, Meeting New familiar faces, A new enemy and the Combaticons emerges.

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story / Space/Time Dimensional

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: Well this is the 4th part of this story just like the "Searching Tsunade Arc". I had Jackson "Jack" Darby, Miko Nakadai and Rafael "Raf" Esquivel in this story for sure. Now this will be quite interesting that is for sure. Also the Aerialbot Combiner team in this story. Now Sakura has obtain the Witchblade? So I did some remodel about the Masane's form about...'reveal' thing. So this is a Rated M story, so I will redesigned Witchblade form of Sakura, or Masane's form. But the kids from Transformers Prime were age of 16 and one 13. Later I will had Sakura's first transformation of Witchblade.<strong>

**AN2: Sorry for taking so long, I had some new stories I had been rewrite or developed.**

**AN3: Constructive Criticism is always welcome! And please, NH/SS fans, do not mock me or give me flame reviews. You got your canon. Go ahead and enjoy that without being a sore winner laughing at other people's pain. I don't need anymore bullshit. And more importantly...leave my story alone! And if you gave me another bullshit review, I'm warning you!**

* * *

><p><strong>~~Author's Message~~<strong>

Bankai777: I did plan to use Protectobots, but can't get that idea about them. I don't planned for having one of the Wrecker combiners into this story.

'Guest': If you gave me another crappy review again, and again. And I will not be stopped. I will continue to write of those stories. And also JUST DON'T READ MY STORY.

Gabrial: Thanks for the review.

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously)<strong>

_"Interesting." Tobi stated. "I've been searching the book for a while after all. But sooner or later. He will be a bigger threat to the Organization." As he turn his head with a eye reveals to be his Sharingan. "You are going to test him later?"_

_"Yes, Tobi." A Dark helm man said. "And besides...Madara...this will be fun after all." With a sadistic smile underneath his helmet. That made Tobi chuckled about it for sure._

_"Very well...Kurouzu Kurayami...I will informed Lord Galvatron to send some 'muscles' to assists you." Tobi said. "Til we meet again." As he disappeared via Kamui._

_"Good." Kurouzu replied, as he disappeared with a black darkness engulfs him._

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter Start)<strong>

**==At the Konoha Mall Center - At the Same Time, Following Day in Naruto and Sakura's excavation==**

After their training; with hours went to the finest mall; Hitomi had her friends returned; since her reputation is started to re-grow short. Since Hinata, Sayuri and Ino were spending time in the shopping spree, its a girl thing after all. Since she need a new clothes and items for her own new life.

The mall center is one of Konoha's biggest shopping district, the best shops and restaurants are gather in this three floor large building. It was also the place where it was always full every single day of the week, not to mention it was one of Konoha's most visited places by tourists that come to visit from all over the five nations. Today has become a girl's day out, Ino has taken Hitomi, Sayuri and Hinata shopping they have been up and down for the past hours. Ino has taken them to weapon shop to buy some gear she has also bought Hitomi a medical kit, because she was going to need it since she was training to become a medic ninja, which Hitomi was very grateful to the bleach blond and the ravenette.

Their next stop was a department store, they bought a couple sets of clothing, even Hinata wasn't acting like her usual timid self, during the date with Sasuke, she was just being happy and enjoying the day with the three kunoichis. After the department store they went to an accessory shop to check some of the jewelry and other accessories that they were consider good to wear, Hitomi was interested in a pair of black leather bracers they were very comfortable and she also had the feeling like she was going to need them in the near future. Hinata was interested in a blue wristband for her Quincy Cross, she didn't want to make Ino waste money on her, but the Yamanaka insisted so she bought it. And Sayuri brought Shin guards for her legs for her Rankyaku technique.

Since she saw something is the most interesting in her eyes; in the store she found a neon orange jacket, with blue shoulders and a white larger neck collar and a white spiral symbol on its right bicep. Since she will buy one along something else. **(AN: Naruto's 13 year old jacket from his tracksuit.)**

As she brought large hip pouch for her medical supplies and tools what she need since he buy tools at Naruto's shop. Since Naruto have his employees will handle it. Since she needs a two kunai/shuriken holsters on her left thigh.

They were now walking carrying a lot of bags from the things they have bought trying to think where to go next, that's when they saw Tenten leaving a weapon shop carrying a bag with a couple of weapons and scrolls. Unlike the three kunoichis? Tenten was not wearing her usual genin outfit, she was wearing a yellow Chinese shirt with white shorts and the usual blue ninja sandals, the weapons mistress saw the four kunoichis and her gaze fell on Hitomi.

Ino and Hinata knew that she will eventually leave and ignore her after all, minus Sayuri? She only gave Hitomi a chance since she leave the Namikaze family, she was one of the ninjas of the Konoha 12+ that were still ignoring her along with Neji.

Tenten stood quiet looking at the red-turn-purple haired genin, she wanted to tell her for some time about her mistake in mistrusting her and ignoring her knowing very well that she was a Konoha ninja and a friend; since losing respect from the heroes. She went straight for Hitomi while Ino, Sayuri and Hinata were surprise by the weapons mistress action, Hitomi was expecting that she was just going to passed right by her and continued walking but that didn't happened, instead Tenten was standing in front of her like she wanted to make conversation.

"Yes Tenten, what is it?" The surprise Hitomi asked.

Tenten took a deep breath. "Hitomi...I…" She didn't finished her sentence.

"Look, Tenten. I will tell you right now, if you came to mock Hitomi, then I suggest you leave right now we are having some fun and we don't need you to spoil it for us!" Ino said in a scolding tone, she wasn't going to let someone ruined her best friends day off.

"You got it all wrong! I didn't come here to say anything that might insult Hitomi." She looked back at the purple haired kunoichi. "Hitomi...I came to apologize."

All four of them were surprised by her statement they were obviously expecting that she will say a rude comment or even walked pass by her like it didn't matter to her, Hitomi was more surprise that Ino and Hinata but she felt very happy to have someone else apologize to her. However she knew didn't deserve forgiveness for everything she has done to her blond teammate, she thought that she deserve to be punish forever.

Tenten continued. "I've been thinking for a while at first I didn't wanted to forgive you for your selfish behavior, but now I know I've been wrong about you I have misjudge you, Hitomi. I can see now that you have finally taken your priorities as a ninja by dedicating a lot to your training with Kakashi-sensei, and Shizune-san, so I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me."

"Tenten it's all right you don't have to apologize please don't give me any forgiveness, you want to hate me, then hate me, it's all right with me." Hitomi said giving another fake smile.

Tenten was shocked here she was trying to gain her forgiveness, and instead she wants her to hate her she thought that something was really wrong with the purple haired genin. Ino and Hinata sighed at the display once again, Sayuri shook her head about her emotion, Hitomi was playing the victim, punishing herself for her parent's crimes against Naruto making sure she feels as the most miserable person in the world. To them it wasn't healthy to think like that, it will only give her more depression sending her self esteem to the ground below.

Hitomi gaze at the weapons mistress. "Tenten you don't have to apologize to me and I won't hold it against you, but I don't deserve it."

"Hitomi... I'm here on my own accord I really want to apologize to you can we still be friends?"

"But Tenten I…"

Sayuri interrupted. "Oh, that's enough, Hitomi. Enough with the self pity and hate me forever act Tenten wants your forgiveness and wants to be your friend, so what are you going to do are you going to forgive her?"

Hitomi looked at Ino, Sayuri and Hinata and they were giving her the look that says yes do it already, she gazed back at Tenten not knowing what to do. "Tenten, are you sure?"

Tenten smiled. "Of course I am. I will like to be your friend, it's a great honor to be friends with the apprentice of the Kakashi and future medic ninja with Shizune-san, minus Tsunade-sama? I heard that she got house arrested and had her title stripped."

"I know... I was sick of tired for being their so-called 'weapon'... And this time... I will make things right with Nii-san."

Ino, Sayuri and Hinata were smiling feeling happy for her, while Hitomi was trying to hold her tears she sniffed a little. "Tenten, if you really want my forgiveness that badly, then... I guess I forgive you." she removed some of the tears that escape her eyes.

"Thanks, Hitomi, it means a lot to me that you have forgiven me." Tenten said smiling.

"Congratulations, Hitomi-chan." Hinata said smiling she was glad that she has forgiven her, looks like there was still hope for Hitomi in changing her depressed personality.

"Well now, that we have that settle how about we have some fun over there." Ino said pointing to the karaoke bar not to far from their location.

"A karaoke bar! I guess that will be nice!" Hitomi said cheerful.

_'Well...back being her old hyperactive self.'_ Ino and Sayuri thought.

"I don't know…" Hinata said feeling unsure.

"What's wrong Hinata? Don't tell me you can't sing." Ino said with a smirk.

The Hyuga heiress blushed. "I…I have never sing before."

"Well there's a first time for everything, so let's go, you're coming with us too right Tenten?" Ino said.

The weapon mistress smiled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go I don't have any plans today so I'm up for it."

"All right, then let's go!" Ino said cheery heading to the karaoke bar while the girls followed her.

Sayuri and Hitomi rolled their eyes it was always the same, Ino will act all cheery when it comes to spending some time off from the ninja business she could sometimes act like herself and…Naruto. Hitomi blinked in astonishment, she has realized that herself, Ino and Naruto were almost alike if her best friend finds out she will be scolding her for thinking such a thing. Truth to be told that Naruto and Sakura were married after all.

She entered the bar feeling happy, looks like the day off was really helping her forget about her troubles instead of training her butt off. They took their seats and ordered some drinks watching an older man sing at the karaoke machine, they decided to wait until he finish. Once the man finished singing "it's raining men" they decided to sing together, although Hinata was still a little nervous because this was her first time singing. They all took the microphones while Ino went to the machine to choose the song she picked the song "Walk like an Egyptian", the people at the bar were watching as the girls started singing. The kunoichis performance was good Hitomi and Ino were proved to be born naturals in singing, Tenten was also good with a nice voice and Sayuri, better? She had her mother's wonderful voice to sing, however Hinata wasn't doing a good job.

The poor Hinata was barely keeping with the other kunoichis, her voice was too low looks like she was still nervous about singing. They notice that the people were murmuring between themselves, looks like they did not like the performance so far because of Hinata's low voice. Sayuri decided to put matters in her own hands, she believe Hinata could sing better than this she was just being shy to sing in front of a lot of people.

"All right, take it away Hinata!" Sayuri pointed at the Hyuga heiress while she gasped with a blush.

"Just do it, Hinata! For Sasuke-nii!" Sayuri exclaimed.

Hitomi and Tenten knew what the Yamanaka and Uchiha was up to, so they decided to get in the act too.

"Yeah, Hinata you can do it!" Hitomi said.

"We believe, if you can sing!" Tenten said.

"But I…"

"Come on, Hinata. You can sing the next number just forget about everyone else and raised your voice as loud as you can." Sayuri said.

Hinata nodded taking some of that courage deep within her taking her microphone and waited for the lyrics to appear on the machine, the lyrics appeared and she started singing in the same low tone as before.

The crowd was already unhappy at Hinata's performance, was she really even trying whiling the girls still believed she could sing better do it. Suddenly Hinata raised her voice shocking the three kunoichi's and the crowd, her voice was amazing resembling the voice of an angel.

The crowd started cheering for her while she continued to sing like a professional, pretty soon Hitomi, Ino and Tenten got involved they didn't wanted Hinata to get all of the credit. When the song was over the crowd was applauding while the girls were blushing from embarrassment, nevertheless the girls took a bow at the cheering crowd.

"Thank you." Hinata said going back to her soft voice tone of course she was blushing from embarrassment.

After that awesome performance they continued singing, they singed "Girls just want to have fun" and "Survivor" needless to say that the crowd of the bar loved them and they were very impressed with their performance. After that they went to their table and drank their drinks, they stayed a couple of minutes watching some of the people singing after them but not better like them. They left the bar and went to a dango shop near the karaoke bar they took their seats and order their dango to the waitress feeling proud of their singing moment especially with Hinata's singing voice.

"Hinata, where did you learn to sing like that?" Tenten asked.

"I…I didn't, I…it was my first time singing." Hinata said with a small blush on her cheeks.

"For your first time, that was one hell of a performance, you have an amazing voice Hinata." Ino said.

"I'll say if you weren't a ninja you would probably be a famous singer." Sayuri said.

"I agreed, Dattebayo!" She quickly clapped her hand on her mouth as her cheeks instantly reddened with embarrassment.

By now Hinata's face look like a tomato from embarrassment she has never used to being complimented so much. "Thanks."

"I better tell Sasuke for you have a good singer until he gets back~." Sayuri teased which made Hinata blushed more.

The waitress returned with their dango and they started eating, Hitomi took a bite of the sweet dango while feeling happy gazing at her friends. She has realized how much she needed this day off, she wasn't feeling so down like before, and for a moment she has forgotten about what happened at the arena with her orange-blond twin brother; Naruto. But no matter how she wanted to forget she couldn't erased the horrible memory from her mind, when her parents made him a monster, she could still see his face full of anger and hate the kinds of emotions she will see from someone like Naruto.

Just thinking about that it made her cry because of her mistakes she has lost her only brother, he would probably never accept her apology for everything she did to him. She stopped thinking about that painful memory and gaze back at her best friends Ino and Sayuri, who just finished a stick of dango looks like she was hungry.

"Ino? Sayuri?"

The platinum blond and the ravenette looked at her when Ino swallowing her dango. "What's up, Grape-head?"

"Thank you for doing this, you two. I really needed this day off you truly are a good friend and also Sayuri."

Ino smiled. "Hey, what are friends for. I'm glad I was able to help you, I knew this was going to help you relax."

"Hm. Anything if you need us to help you." Sayuri replied.

"Yeah, and thanks Tenten, for still being my friend I really appreciate it."

"I'm glad that I'm your friend and don't worry Sakura if we all managed to apologize to you, then I'm sure that your brother Naruto will forgive you when he returns with Sakura for the honeymoon." Tenten said._ 'Well all except for Neji knowing him he might never forgive her.'_

Hitomi looked down at her plate of dango. "No, I don't think he will forgive me of all people I deserve to be hated by him. I caused him nothing but being my shadow, just what kind of sister will treat her brother like crap only me! Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze, now Hitomi Fujibayashi! The selfish twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, now Naruto Kurosaki! The former daughter of the two heroes of Konoha! And the heiress of the Neglected and Favoritism Clan!"

"Hitomi-chan, don't talk like that." Hinata said worry for her friend.

"Yeah, and just when I thought you were going to stopped feeling depressed, looks like this break didn't help you at all." Ino said while sighing she can't believe she wasted a lot of money for nothing.

"No, you're wrong Ino, this has help me a lot more than you'll ever know, I am so happy to still have friends that care about me and worry about me I just don't think that I will have Naruto-niisan's forgiveness I think I have lost him forever and its all my fault." A few tears were falling from her Amethyst eyes. "You know what, Ino. I didn't admitted but I was a completely jealous of Sakura."

The Yamanaka blink in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about her personality she were always so nice, cheerful and popular like you Ino, when Nii-san helped her, she have the bravery, smarts and the attitude I wasn't like that she used to be shy because of everyone teasing her. I lost my confidence because of that... I was completely jealous on Sakura for being Nii-san's wife."

Hinata and Tenten were listening to the conversation while eating their dango, Ino on the other had was shocked at her best friend's revelation she chuckle in amusement causing the girl to looked at her. "It's so ironic that you're jealous of me and Sakura, Hitomi? I might as well tell you since you already told me your secret I shall tell you mine."

This really got the attention of the purple haired genin, she would've never believe Ino will be keeping a secret from her too.

"Well, Hitomi, the truth is I envy you and Forehead." She gave a soft smile while Hitomi was confused, she didn't have a clue why she will envy her. "You got to be with the best team, you were with Sasuke and Sayuri and Naruto-kun had Forehead and Haku? Even Naruto-kun and Sasuke managed to prove themselves a strong ninja."

"Ino, Nii-san did spending time with Sakura. Since Zangetsu and his new family gave him love and care!" Hitomi said. "And I hate it how Sakura took away my Nii-san!" With a growl she hated to mention anything related to Naruto's replacement parents. Seeing a vision of Naruto on her mind standing had his head behind, now as she saw Naruto walk away and along two figures besides him reveal to be Kitsune and Yuki-on'na, also he and his parents holding hands together and fade to distance.

"But still, you got the best team in the academy, and also Naruto-kun's team, don't get me wrong I like Shikamaru and Chouji. I have respect for them, but I guess it wasn't the same being with Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun. I wish I was the one to be in that team in each. Since each of us have weapons of choices after all like my Tessan."

Hitomi stood quiet remembering team seven, and even if Naruto and her parents didn't get along they become a family. With Minato as their teacher they become a strong team and they have shared a strong bond, at least that's what she thought before Naruto left, ignored and rejected each of them because they neglected him for leaving the family to be broken apart. Since she wasn't in her team too.

Tenten shook her head. "Ino, you should never feel jealous because you're my friend end up with the suppose to be 'best team', to me there is no such thing as a 'best team' only the team that knows teamwork and friendship can be consider as a great team take it, from me? I have a crazy teacher and teammate that keeps babbling "youthful" and "flame of youth" whatever that means, but they are still a great team and we all work well with one another."

"I agree, I like my team Kiba-kun and Shino-kun knows about teamwork and we get along fine, they believe in me and they have become great friends of mine." Hinata said. "Since I have Sasuke-kun to support me."

"You have your point for dating my twin brother?" Sayuri said to Hinata with a blush on her face from that logic, before rubbing her chin. "I wonder if me wants nephews or nieces and kaa-san want grandkids after all~" That made Hinata face more redden as tomato.

"Sayuri, stop teasing Hinata will you!" Ino exclaimed irritated with Sayuri raise her hands in defense to chill. "I know what you mean? I learned that from being with Shikamaru and Chouji; Asuma-sensei is also a good teacher the only thing he lacks is motivation, he can sometimes be as lazy as Shikamaru."

"I can't believe you were jealous of me being with Sasuke and Nii-san in Team 11 with no sensei. I find it hard to believe." Hitomi said.

"That's not all, Hitomi. I was also jealous at the way Naruto treated each of them, especially you, they treated Naruto-kun like a fly, yet each of them blew him off like he was the biggest nuisance in the world."

Hitomi bit her lower lip trying to hold any tears from coming out. "You don't have to remind me how much of how I was special I was towards Nii-san. I know everything they did to Naruto was wrong, and for that he will never forgive me I know the prize for my mistakes, Ino."

Sayuri sighed. "Well...since Kaa-san was angry...no, furiously and disappointed for they neglecting Naruto-nii for everything...she shouldn't have him adopted as well."

TenTen made her point with Sayuri; so change the subject. "So should we get going then?" She asked.

They nodded before finishing their dango, they picked up their bags and left the table leaving the dango shop Hitomi looked at the bleach blond and Ravenette who was still looking annoyed because she was in denial of her small crush for Naruto.

"Ino?"

The Yamanaka looked back at her trying to hide her annoyance. "What?"

"Thank you for everything." She gave her a true smile.

Ino notice her smile and for a moment it was like the old Hitomi was returning, she smiled back forgetting about her denial for a certain blond. "Hey, like I said; what are friends are for grape head, but you better keep your mouth shut about what we talk about back at the shop are we clear?"

"Crystal clear Ino-pig I won't say a word about that, Dattebayo!" She mentally add. _'Yet…'_

"Still you have that verbal tic, don't you Hitomi." Sayuri mocked with a smirked getting Hitomi's hand quickly slap on her mouth; she need to refused to use her former mother's personality verbal tic.

"SHUT UP SAYURI-MESUINU!" Hitomi exclaimed. Getting a laughed from the Uchiha heiress.

Both Tenten and Hinata smile at the display hopefully Hitomi will return to normal, at least for now. Since Sayuri got her tic as always.

**==At the Hokage's Tower - Lounge - Noon==**

After they continue their discussion; since the Elders and Hiruzen and Kakashi still under meeting. When Danzo gave a file to Hiruzen for the replacement team member for Team 7. That would be the most difficult. It's been years since Naruto gain his own reputation for years. However, oddly enough, the civilian, elder, and 'Shinobi' council likes Naruto for being friends of the heirs or heiress' and the younger generations. The only ones who like him were Homura and Koharu.

Other than that, they all loved him. After Naruto and Sakura's wedding, he was rather liked. Danzo offered to train him in ROOT (Ne) when he was 8 in the Academy, but Naruto explained that he knew what Danzo was planning, however had great respect for the man. He accepted the training, on the condition he doesn't enter ROOT and is permitted to keep his emotions, as he rather liked hating Minato and Kushina along with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Danzo agreed to this. They did have to keep training secret however, in case Minato or Kushina got suspicious before Naruto live his life on his own. It was unlikely though. Naruto never told Minato or Kushina anything to begin with.

Good thing Naruto taking away Minato's Hokage title, clan status, Uzumaki seat is stripped remove from Kushina. It was Naruto's exact revenge? He had everything for years without knowing. His adopted parents was upset completely. And Naruto got his earned respect his new parents to care.

Of course, this didn't mean Naruto blame Kushina or Tsunade. He blamed them and their daughter/goddaughter, but just because Kushina obeyed Minato that they should ignore Naruto. After having his child, she had become a stupid fangirl, like the ones at the academy. Well... Naruto remembering he had fangirls of his own before he date Sakura.

"For my team members were cut short since Sasuke got promoted into chunin, since Sayuri still under their training with Yoruichi-san or Itachi, and also Hitomi is still under her training leaving a scroll I gave her, since I gave my team some day-off, still...she was asking for need a new team member. On top of that there isn't much time until the next mission, until the next chunin exam starts." Kakashi reported to the elders.

Danzou stared out the single small window in the lounge room. "In that case, for team leader, we should select one of the more skilled individuals from the hokage-controlled ANBU." His voice was calm and controlled.

Koharu nodded in agreement to the suggestion "Agreed! That should be just fine."

"I assume you have no objections Hiruzen?" Homura asked the well-endowed Hokage.

The professor stared at the ANBU with his hands folded in front of his face. "And that's the situation. I'm going to have you act as a assistant for Kakashi." Hiruzen finished updating the masked figure that stood before him along with Kakashi for seeing his friend again.

"So...you want to be a co-instructor in Team 7...when we were distracted by Naruto or Sakura, Kinoe...or should I say, Tenzo?" Kakashi stated.

"Hai, Kakashi-sempai. I will do I can of all people this is quite an honor." The Anbu said proudly. "Damn, did not know we were distracted."

"Indeed, Tenzo." Hiruzen said. "This is not an Anbu mission it is a normal one so remove your mask. For the duration of the mission, after you trained Naruto with Mokuton, "Yamato". While you're on this mission I want you to keep an eye on someone who'll be added to Kahashi's Team. He's a member from a division known as ANBU Roots and Danzou chose him." He was troubled at how quick Danzou had already chosen a candidate to replace Sasuke; since he got promoted.

"What are you implying?" Yamato asked suspiciously

Hiruzen sighed and explained. "Danzou is an old war hawk, my old teammate and was in direct opposition with me for the position of Hokage, when before Tobirama-sensei selected me. He's a person who lives for war and sees that the only way for 'true' peace is, if he controlled every nation out there and to obtain the title of Hokage, he'll go as far as sending the village into chaos just to reject everything I worked for." His voice was bitter at the thought of the village being thrown in to flames by Danzou. "Since Naruto-kun knew about his admission when Kitsune-san told me and his son."

"I see and I will make sure for Hitomi will gone berserk." The brunette inquired.

The Sandaime Hokage smirked and declared. "Good, Team 7 will have 2 Jonin or ANBU; with Kushina is being replace and had a co-sensei position from Kakashi to you, a single Chunin and 3 genins. It will be 6-man team."

"I'm counting on you." Kakashi added.

"Hai Hokage-sama, Kakashi-senpai." He nodded dutifully.

"Good, now dismissed." Hiruzen said. When Yamato and Kakashi left Hiruzen swirled his chair to face the window and got to his feet. And took out his pipe and taste some smoke with a sighed. _'Its good to be young again.'_

**==Danzo's Underground ROOT (Ne) Base==**

In a secluded area far from prying eyes, a meeting between the founder of Anbu Roots confers with one of his many subordinates. "I've managed to arrange it so you would be on Team Kakashi. Since I read reports from the emancipation form signed by the young Jinchūriki. You've been selected for this mission not just because you're close to Hitomi's age, but you're because you're stronger than her and also because your unique artistic skills are unmatched. Until the completion of the mission you will be assigned the codenamed, Sai." The bandaged man stood before a kneeling dark haired teenager.

"So I am Sai." The dark haired sixteen year-old gave a fake smile.

Danzou frowned. "Do not use a fake smile like that in front of me." He said sternly, warning the young artist.

"I'm sorry…the manual said that the best way to appeal to someone is with a smiling face. I've practice but I am still unable to make these facial expressions." Sai apologized to his superior wholeheartedly but due to his training betrayed no emotion.

"Very well...but know this...if you see Naruto-san? Just don't hesitated insulted your words...otherwise...you will be terminated..."

"Hai."

**==Next Morning Day 6 - In Dreamscape==**

_Sakura opened her eyes as the light in her ceiling turned red. Then, her entire room was blanketed by a shrouding mist of darkness. She shot up from her bed and gasped at her surroundings. For a moment, she thought her lights had gone out until she noticed her right arm starting to glow._

_"What's this?" She wondered, looking down at her hand. As she touched her hand, her entire hand started to turn red. Then, she turned toward her the satchel as the Witchblade levitated by itself. "What's going on here?!"_

_Suddenly, Sakura felt intense pain shooting throughout her body as she gritted her teeth. Trying hard not to scream, she tried to resist the pain as her body shivered. She looked back at her hand as a red object protruded out of the surface of her skin._

_The girl screamed, throwing her head back. "__AHHH!"_ _The gem shaped around her hand as the gauntlet floated over Sakura's arm. Seven red tendrils shot out as they pierced through Sakura's arm and started to dig through her skin. Spewing out of the gem were trails of smoke, which encircled Sakura from head to toe. The gauntlet attached itself around Sakura's arm as the girl's entire body started to cover her - from shoulder to toe. Her face expressed sheer pain as she continued screaming for someone to help her._

_That is until her voice could not reach anyone. Not even her parents, Naruto, Kakashi, or anyone could hear her pleas._

_As Sakura opened her eyes, they quickly changed from green to an almost demonic gold._

_"__HELP! SOMEBODY! IT HURTS!"_ _She continually screamed out for help. "NARUTO-KUN...! HELP ME!"_

_But, it was to no avail, while her husband is still asleep._

_As she closed her eyes, everything turned to pitch darkness._

**==Real World==**

"AHHH!" Sakura shot up like a bullet as her face and forehead was drenched in sweat. "Ah...ah..." She took a few breaths and looked over to her side. "Just a dream...no more like a nightmare." Glancing over to her satchel, she noticed it was still sitting in place.

"Yeah, just a dream, but..." Looking down at her right arm, she gritted her teeth. "It felt so real. What was that some kind of premonition or something? About the Witchblade?"

Grabbing the water glass she didn't finish during nighttime, she chugged it down and put the glass down. She let out a relaxed sigh and lied back down on her bed.

Sakura narrowed her eyes while putting her right hand in front. "That gem from that gauntlet somehow came out of my hand and it was like some power entered my body. It hurt. Like something wanted to burn my entire body. Though, I felt myself getting stronger and developing this weird sensation. I can't describe what it was. It kinda felt...erotic in a sense."

_'Erotic, yeah...what are you going on about, Sakura?' _Sakura thought as Inner Sakura appeared._** 'GAH! I've got no sex appeal! I SUCK!'**_

Turning over on her right side, Sakura looked back toward the satchel and frowned. "Forget what you just saw in that dream. It's exactly just that. 'A dream'." With that, she turned on her opposite side and tried to fall asleep again.

This time she managed to continue sleep peacefully, besides her husband. Since she did disturb him a little.

_**'Sakura...'**_

The girl groaned, opening her eyes slightly as she heard a faint voice. At least, it sounded like a faint voice.

"Huh?" Sakura looked around, rubbing her eyes. "Naruto-kun?" She scanned her entire room and noticed no one was in her room as she turn her head at her sleeping husband with a smile of how he's sound asleep. Now she drift her sight at her right arm. "Strange. I could have sworn...its Koi as well..." The girl scratched her nose, getting up off her bed and walking toward her closet. She opened it and poked her head in. "Hello?"

_'Ma__ybe I'm just hearing things?'_ Sakura thought.

_**'Sakura...'**_

She twirled around and blinked thrice in confusion. "Okay, this is getting weird. Echo!"

She tried shouting once in attempt to hear an echo of her own voice. "Ugh, this is getting me nowhere."

_**'Sakura...'**_

As she growled out of frustration, Sakura stomped her right foot down and balled up her fists. "Stop screwing around! Who's there?!" Now so loud.

_**'Sakura Haruno.'**_

The pink-haired kunoichi blinked as she heard that same faint voice - sounding almost like an old male sage. She glanced over toward her backpack as walked over and opened it up.

The Witchblade was gone.

"What?!" Sakura gasped as she threw her satchel down. "Where did it go?!" As she frantically looked around, Sakura looked under her bed. "It was right in my bag!"

_**'Sakura Haruno, you do not have to search for the Witchblade. For, I, am within you.'**_

Upon realizing this, Sakura paused as she abruptly looked up. "Huh? Wait...a voice in my head? So, I'm not hearing things."

_**'Well, it is a bit crowded in here.'**_

"Oh?" She asked.

Inner Sakura appeared. _**'HEY! THIS ISN'T SOME STUPID RENTAL ROOM! THIS IS RESERVED FOR ONE ALTER-EGO ONLY, ASSHOLE!'**_

'Oh, calm down Inner-dono. Can you see I'm asleep in this morning of all the racket from the sound-proof room? You know Sakura-sama had 3 guest don't you.'_**  
><strong>_

_**'Ah! the snow women, its been a while since the beauty Kagome still has you.'**_ A voice spoke to Shirayuki. _**'Still the same beauty as usual.'**_

Sode no Shirayuki frown. 'Glad to to see you, again.' Receiving a nod from the ancient.

_**'See what I mean?'**_

Sakura sweat-dropped, scratching her head. "I knew I had a voice in my head, just like Sode no Shirayuki, but never another. So, who are you?"

_**'Isn't it obvious, Sakura Haruno?'**_

"Um, no?"

_**'It is I, the Witchblade.'**_

Sakura sprang up in surprise as she cried out. "WHA?! You...you're the Witchblade, but how did you...?"

_**'While you were asleep, I came out of your bag and our bond became connected. That dream you had was us merging as one. Look at your right arm, Haruno Sakura.'**_

The girl didn't like where this was heading as she gazed down at her right arm. To her disbelief, a red gleaming circle formed at the center of her hand.

Sakura jumped back. "WHOA! NO WAY! Just like my dream! Are you really inside of me?!"

_**'Yes, now our minds have become one. I attached myself to your arm and entered through your skin. I'm quite surprised you didn't die in your sleep. I am impressed. Your will is far stronger than I believed. Heh, do not be afraid, child... well, maybe you should. After all, the old woman certainly was.'**_

"Oh my god...so, that dream was real. No wonder it felt so real. I could feel the pain." Sakura trembled, her eyes widening in disbelief.

'He's right, Sakura-sama. But it was real while you're asleep without Naruto-sama's disturbance.' Sode no Shirayuki stated.

_**'She's right, but perhaps, you would like to know a little more about my existence? The your snow woman did not tell you all there is to know.'**_

Placing her right hand on the floor, Sakura cursed under her breath. "..."

_**'Well, do you?'**_

"Tell me. Will you be able to help make me strong enough to help my friends?"

_**'If that is what you desire most...'**_

Sakura was hesitant even if for a moment. She gulped, nodding her head. "I'm ready. Am I simply just another vessel along a long line of women before me?"

_**'It's time for a history lesson, my dear.'**_

Without notice? Naruto just got awoke before the commotion? He did place earplugs for some sleep or ignored the commotion. But turns out when Zangetsu informed that the Witchblade is bonded. _'Good for you, Sakura-hime. And its up to you to trained on your own.' _With a smile before continue his beauty sleep.

**==At Konoha - In Training Grounds #7==**

Another week had passed, making it three weeks since Team 7 had been given their vacation. Today was the day that Team Kakashi was supposed to get its new third member and both Hitomi and Sayuri had been speculating on what this new person was going to be like. With Hitomi wearing her new jacket at the Konoha Mall, opened zippered.

As Hitomi and Sayuri approached Training Ground 7, the couple was ambushed by a trio of lion-like beasts, charging straight towards them. "**‡Doton: Doryuheki!‡** (Earth Release: Earth Wall)" Called out Hitomi as she slammed her hands into the ground to create an earthen barrier using the technique she had just managed to get down a few days ago. The beasts couldn't stop themselves and instead ran into the wall, splattering and covering the wall with…ink?

"What the hell were those?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't know…but those things were made of ink. Up there!" Sayuri shouted, pointing to a tree branch where a pale boy with black hair and a short jacket that only covered the upper half of his torso.

"Right, I got him. **‡Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!‡**" Hitomi shouted, making a dozen of herself and charging the pale attacker.

"**‡Ninpo: Choju Giga.‡** (Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitation Drawing)" The attacker called out as he made a few brush strokes on the scroll he had in front of him. As he said his jutsu, more of those lion-beasts emerged from the scroll and engaged the clones. As Hitomi's clones were fighting off the lions, Hitomi drew her Ninjatō and made her way towards the attacker.

As Hitomi swung with her sword, the pale boy pulled the tanto from his back and used it to block Hitomi's attack. "Who the hell are you?!" She demanded.

"You're fairly weak aren't you!" The attacker stated. "Are you flat chest after all?"

"WHAT?!" A flustered Hitomi shouted. "I'M NOT FLAT-CHEST! ASSHOLE!"

As the pale attacker and Hitomi jumped back away from each other to ready for another attack, an explosion of smoke went off between them, their one-eyed jonin sensei standing between them.

"Yo!" Kakashi waved.

"Kakashi-sensei quick, this guy just attacked us out of the blue!" Hitomi shouted.

"Ah, I see you've already met." Kakashi commented.

"No time to talk, we've gotta capture him and hand him over to the T&I squad and wait…what do you mean by already met?" Hitomi asked.

"Hitomi, Sayuri, this is Sai. He's going to be the newest member of our squad." Kakashi said, gesturing to Sai.

"Hello." Sai greet with a kind of creepy smile on his face.

"You can't be serious." Hitomi whispered to Sayuri as they both sighed.

_'Well, I see this is certainly going to be an interesting time.'_ Kakashi thought before saying. "Well, let's get started shall we? We've got one week left before you're cleared for active missions again and I think we could all use some teamwork exercises to get better acquainted with one another."

"Also...we had a replacement co-sensei for this team." Kakashi finished.

"Really, who?" Sayuri wondered.

"You'll find out." Kakashi replied.

**==With Naruto and Sakura==**

As Naruto and Sakura got their things fix, with the kids on the one of inns they slept in were prepared for going to the next town. With Naruto staring at Sakura putting on her bra and panties for sure. While Sakura felt uncomfortable for Naruto staring at herself.

"Nice view." Naruto comment seeing Sakura's bottom. That causing Sakura giggle about that.

"Well, since you got a view as well, too." Sakura replied, Knowing her beloved husband is why much fun.

_**'I agreed, Sakura. You pick your right man.'**_ Witchblade comment.

_'Oh shut up, well'ya!'_

"So...did you talk to him?" Naruto asked that made Sakura stopped for she heard about her question. She did meet the Witchblade in her mind. **(AN: Read the history of Witchblade.)**

"Yes...he did."

"Good, better get going to the next town, on Kakō-shi (Crater City)." Naruto declared.

"Yes, I've heard there will be a festival here." Sakura replied getting at nod from Naruto.

**==Later==**

As Naruto and Sakura got their pack finished and they saw Jack, Miko and Raf arrived before they gone sleep in the Inn. They had their backpack on their backs.

"So, guys. How was your night?" Naruto asked.

"It was sweet! Optimus was right about they had electricity." Miko replied.

"Yeah, but...no internet?" Raf asked with a sighed disappointed.

"Yes, it haven't complete developed yet, so it take years to get those right. After all, koi will have hired some workers." Sakura replied. As Miko notice Sakura's right wrist, is she had a 'silver' bracelet with a red gem on the center. That shocks Miko and pointing at the Witchblade.

"Sakura...is that..." Miko shaken pointing at the bracelet nervously.

"Oh, this?" Sakura took our her bracelet at everyone that shocks them about Sakura got the Witchblade. "Yeah, since Witchblade told me about the history. So I did accept the burden."

_**'You got that right, but this girl don't have a guts to being my host. But no offense.'**_ Witchblade comment.

_'None taken.' _Sakura replied. With Jack and Raf knew what might happen? Miko shown them about Witchblade about of how dangerous might be, but now...it takes time to get use to, that is for sure. So Jack or Raf will change the subject for now.

"So, we'll going to get something to eat?" Jack asked.

"Sure, and let's go." Naruto replied as he, Sakura and the kids find a restaurant to eat.

**==In Iwagakure==**

the Tsuchikage had called a two best ninja to his office for a short meeting. A cloaked figure strode into his office and stopped in front of his desk, "Ah right on time you two. I like that, just the professional you two were made out to be."

A feminine voice spoke up from the cloaked figure, "Do I have a new mission Tsuchikage-sama?"

"Yes, what is it?" Another feminine voice added.

The small man smirked. "Yes I have something for you to do." He stood and faced the wall behind him, "Konoha has someone of great interest to me. The boy is rising quickly and apparently has enough skill to engage opponents far beyond himself and come out victorious. He's getting a little famous, you may have heard of him as he is relatively new."

The man dropped a manila folder on the desk and motioned for the female to read it. She picked it up and flipped to the first page, "The Moon Slayer? Really? The man defeat Koumori-kun."

"And the Konoha's Blood Snow Women that Kurotsuki was defeated during the Chunin Exams with Tsunade's chakra-enhance." Another added. "And also they called her the 'Miracle Cherry Snow'."

The Tsuchikage nodded, "Yes, keep on reading for a while longer with the Moon Slayer."

The girl kept reading along with the other until her eyes widened and dropped the folder while holding one picture in her fist, "This son of a bitch looks just like the-"

The Tsuchikage raised his hand, "I know. The boy has a natural aptitude for combat, that coupled with a destructive new style of combat makes him worth getting for ourselves during the Exams. And this girl did defeat my granddaughter by using the Slug Sannin Tsunade's capabilities. The fact that he looks just like the scourge of Iwa…turns out, our enemy is downfall during his whore is punished. Those idiots disobey my orders to negotiated. Now his rank is Jounin like you."

The hooded girl nodded along with the other, "How can we to find them, sir?"

The old man replied, "That's the easy part. We already know where they're going to be. Konoha isn't as secure as they would have you think these days. Our mole has said they will be on Kakō-Shi. Wait them out, track them, and test them if at all possible. Plus...see if they're are strong. And becoming more threat to the village. According to that brat's father, he is an SSS-rank."

The girl shocked along with her compatriot, before she smirked, "Of course Tsuchikage-sama, no need to worry about anything." She pulled her hood down to reveal a tanned face with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail leaving bangs to feature her face. "You have Iwa's number one rookie jonin on the issue, and also one of your four best shinobi in Iwagakue besides your granddaughter and Ko-I mean...Ulquiorra, it'll be handled in no time."

"And also..." As she stepped out in the shadows reveal to has a long brown-coloured hair which she ties in such a fashion as to form a ball on top of her head, using what appears to be a knitting-needle, while two large locks with darkened tips frame the remainder of her face. Her typical attire consists of a short sleeveless dress, further adorned by the presence of numerous bandages that encircle various portions of her body, including her waist and thighs. **(AN: Its the "Iwa Kunoichi" from Naruto Shippuden from Ep 190 is here.)**

"We will test each of them see if she is capable of, since I learned from Kurotsuchi about her Hyouton and Medical ninjutsu and unfamiliar jutsu and weapons."

**==At Konoha - In BBQ Restaurant (The title of the rest of the Restaurant is the all the same)==**

Within hours for training or mission in D or C rank; Team 7, now had a new teammate name Sai for had lunch. Until the lazy cloud watcher Shikamaru Nara; now wearing a Chunin vest on his usual attire, the former Naruto fan-girl Ino Yamanaka and the fa-I mean big-bonded Chouji Akimichi. As the team leader of Team 10 gain his attention and seeing Team 7 plus a new member of this team? Since Sasuke is on a 'boring' guard duty or patrol on outside of the walls.

"Oh, Kakashi, I didn't expect to see you here!" Asuma said and this also caught the attention of his three students who had yet to notice Team 7, they notice there is a new kid around, a pale boy. With Ino caught a glance at Sai. _'He looks cute.'_ She thought before asking.

"Who's that, Kakashi-sensei?" Ino asked pointing at Sai.

As Kakashi respond and gesture at Sai and introduce. "This is Sai. The new teammate after Sasuke's Promotion."

"Oooh! Welcome to the club, kid. We're just having another mission done." Asuma informed.

"Nice to meet you Asuma-san." Sai replied with a 'smile'. Letting Shikamaru saw it.

"Troublesome, this will be unlike Sasuke or Naruto." Shikamaru muttered.

"Oh, lighten up, Shikamaru. He wasn't that bad, right?" Chouji comment about Sai for being a new teammate. "After all...he's new."

Sai replied. "Nice to meet you...fa-" That made Chouji's eyes snapped for he was about to say until Hitomi and Sayuri came in quickly place both hands on Sai's mouth and each of them whispered.

"Sai! Don't say a 'F' word in front of Chouji." Hitomi whispered for warning.

"Or you'll be regretted." Sayuri added.

That made Shikamaru, Ino and Asuma sighed for relief when two members of Team 7 knew Chouji better, until the chubby boy eyes closed had wondered. "What is he going to say?"

As Hitomi turn at Chouji with a innocent smile. "Oh, nothing Chouji. Nothing at all, ttebayo." She replied.

"Yeah, same here." Sayuri added with a innocent laughed.

Chouji frown about their expression, so he decide to leave it be on that subject for now. "So, since you're new here. So its introduce ourselves." Which made then nod agreed for sure. Before continue with introduce. "My names Chouji Akimichi."

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino added with a wink at the emotionless pale boy, that confuse him. It was first many people had emotions. Now Sai had his first time he felt his heart pounding of what the cause, well being the Ne (Root) ANBU is been in had his emotions sealed and make his new emotions. Now Its a good start. Well...before Sai gave Hitomi a nickname for being flat-chest? Since during the team assignment.

But Hitomi and Sayuri knew Root (Ne) is still function after all, so the best to keep on eye by him by Kakashi and Yamato, before they met up with him. So he will be charge for surpassed her Kyubi's chakra until something happens. It took a while for Sai need to learned of how those emotion works.

"Well now...let's enjoy our meal, shall we." Asuma insisted that made Chouji cheer for had more meal until another voice called in.

"Yo!" Getting attention and saw Tenzo and behind, was Team 3; there is Jou and two of his teammates plus Sayuri recognized one that had a red-hair like Karin or Tayuya. He was a tall person with a lanky yet athletic build, and is most popularly characterized by both his long, bright red windswept hair instead black, along with brown eyes, wearing a black high collor shirt with a Uchiha symbol on his left sleeve and red jacket with also had a Uchiha symbol on his back at the bottom is 'ゼロ二 (02)', dark grey pants and black shinobi sandals and a ninjatou strapped on his back.

"Jetto Rinku Uchiha! What a surprised." Sayuri exclaimed. Seeing the clan member and the cousin of Itachi, Sasuke and Sayuri. Also he is the first male Uchiha had a red hair, unlike blond Uzumaki. **(AN: 009 Cyborg soldier character.)**

"Well...if isn't Sayuri. I heard Sasuke got promoted?" Jetto replied getting a nod from the Uchiha heiress.

"Damn! I almost had to join there." Jetto felt complain for he didn't enter the Chunin Exams with his team. Since he and his team went on a C-Rank long term mission.

"We'll get a chance, Jetto-san. It will be a next one comes." Another feminine conclude she has long, wavy blond hair held back by a red headband, and green eyes. Wearing a Light Yellow shirt with Grey sleeveless Jacket, Red Skirt with black biker shorts and blue shinobi sandals. A armband on bicep with a kanji 'ゼロ三' (03). Lastly she had a bow on her shoulders and quiver of arrow on her back as well. **(AN: Another Cyborg soldier 009 character and the Japanese version translation.)**

"Arunūru is right, Jetto." Jou came in that surprised Hitomi for seeing him came in around.

"Jou." Hitomi muttered, as Jou seeing Hitomi came in the restaurant.

"Oh, hey Hitomi." Jou greeted, that made Ino frown to seeing those two known each other.

"Did you know each other, Jou?" Arunūru asked Jou.

"Yeah, I've met her in training grounds? I saw her training with her swords, since she insisted to had me as her sparing partner." Jou explained. "Since you know what happen the match between Naruto-san and her."

That only made his team silent about he know about Naruto did harsh on Hitomi during her parents punishment. Now they heard she got emancipate. "And besides, she needs some space, but come on!"

That sighed Jetto for he got his point. And since Naruto did defeat Hitomi, and save the village of Konoha.

"You're right, Jou. Since Sora-sensei heard the news at Konoha." Arunūru said. **(AN: KH character and my favorite character and inspired idea.)**

That that, Ino was surprised to seeing Arunūru here, as a Yamanaka clan member after all, and a cousin? Since all the Rookies before Naruto and the others still in Academy were the team of each clan family for sure. Since Jetto is a Ninjutsu and specialize with counter attack if his foes waiting for to jumped high and strike enemies with his high jump capabilities, Jou is the fastest shinobi around, just like Gai or Lee? That no one can equal his speed, and he is the admired of Minato Namikaze.

He was orphan when the group of Konoha shinobi found him in the forest while patrol, they heard a baby cry before investigate, they the found the source of the crying, they found a body with a infant on her arms, turns out his mother died that day, they take them back to the village before they buried her here and then take the baby and his mother's belonging to see the Matron of the orphanage take him to be their children; so his mother's name is Shimamura, a surname of course and gave her son's name is Shimamura, so his name is Jou Shimamura. Along with his friends that they're orphans too.

When they were 7 before Naruto was neglected. They told Jou about his mother died that day when he was still a infant, since they gave his mother's belongings as a memento for being love, and include her picture. Turns out, she didn't know who is his father? Since it was the time when he pay respects to his mother outside the walls of Konoha. They told Team 3 of how their friends were doing.

Jou become friends with the clan family members each of them; Uchiha, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Hyuga and Inuzuka and etc. Since 8 people each were compare with a single group. They called them, the Zero-Nine Group. Its official rookies just like Rookie 9 plus Gai team. **(AN: I will informed you guys about the Zero-Nine Group like the 00 Super Cyborg Soldier. If you watch Cyborg 009 Super Soldiers. Feel free to watch it? I did watch that anime in Animax for a while besides Astroboy.)**

So...this will be a interesting day.

**==With Naruto and the Co.==**

They walked (or ride via Bumblebee) to the next town are now on Kakō-shi (Crater City) and were given the sight of a festival going on. With the wedded couple and kids left Bumblebee and had stayed in vehicle mode within the forest...well...its boring after all.

"Oh sweet!" A familiar pop-rock japanese exchange student shouted as she looked down upon the rather large village.

The group had just now arrived and the first thing that they noticed was the multiple stalls stationed in the center of the road and countless people bustling throughout the village. From food stalls, to gambling booths were scattered everywhere along the path. It was then that they realized that it was around the time for the city to have one of its festivals for the season.

"Wow...never thought this place is incredible? I never thought of that so many buildings here." Jack comment staring at the town.

"You're right, Jack, its like my home's festival at the Shrine on the top mountain." Miko comment.

As Naruto and Sakura smiled of how it was first time in this festival, and shared a glance at the kids was currently staring down at the village. With Naruto had something on his back, it is wrapped with leather cloth for his Air rifle.

"This is our first time in this festival, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Raf replied. "I never thought of that seeing that so many."

"Yeah, the Kakō-shi or the Crater City is the most largest city in the Fire Country." Naruto explained. "And also this place is held a festival."

That surprised the kids. Til Jack spoke. "There is a festival?!"

"Yes, but you kids gonna need this." Naruto was admitted before digging into his pouch and pulling out his storage scroll, as he unrolled it and then as the poof of smoke appeared and reveal to be a 3 banded currency of ryou for them. As Naruto quickly grab then toss them each of them before catching it, as Miko took one and examine it that look at Naruto with a serious expression.

"Its that money?" Miko asked. "Its ryou? You mean..."

"Yes, since I read about your world's Japanese is Yen after Ryou is a gold for trading them with a good money." Naruto explained.

"Woah, are you rich?" Jack asked sound surprising.

Naruto and Sakura chuckle about his comment. With Sakura replied. "It was, I know me and koi had a serious missions and working in our work in the shop."

"You have a shop?!" Raf exclaimed, making Naruto nod.

"That's right, Raf. I will take you and your friends will see it when we're still in he honeymoon." Before turning to the view. "Come on, it's go!"

Now they are down towards the festival with the kids behind them. By the time they actually reached the streets, the kids had mixed in with the crowd, making it difficult to find. As Naruto took out some comlinks. "Alright, but first you guys gonna wear this." As he pass the commlink each of them, with Jack look at Naruto.

"Are those..."

"Yeah, they're short-wave radios, since before I launch a Satellite that I invented it, its just only a prototype, I haven't able tried it out. So it better to you guys try it out, if you have a cellphones." Naruto told the kids the reason for being in the Elemental Nations, that made the kids 'Oh', since they had a cellphone. So the best they wear commlinks.

"So, we can keep contact until then. So is there a place to sleep for tonight?" Jack asked.

"Yes, bet there is a hotel there." Naruto said. "So com'on, let's go." Now he walk to the streets with his wife and the kids following behind before they put on the comm-links.

**==At the Hotel==**

Now the group arrived the hotel within minutes. As Naruto talk to the clerk for have two rooms? Since the kids was admitted about of how Naruto talk elders, with Sakura is waiting for him for the kids. With Sakura looking at the kids of how Naruto for being social. "Naruto and I were considered adults for being the ninja."

Miko surprised. "Seriously?" That made Sakura nod for confirmed it.

"In each hidden shinobi village. Any civilian born or orphan can joined the Ninja Academy." Sakura explained.

"You mean the place were anyone become ninja?" Miko question. With Jack and Raf was curious.

"Yes, since Academy students became 6-7 joined in for starting their career was a shinobi."

"Cool, I wish I can go there to become one." Miko surprised, until Sakura shook her head for no.

"No. You see, we were trained at a young age to develop our chakra pathways and chakra circulatory system, making them stronger over time to use chakra properly. If you use chakra now, you'd die." Sakura explained, that made the kids pale for the risk. "After all. You kids were not from here? Since we can't had civilians like you to take the risk."

Miko groaned complained for she want to be a ninja like Sakura. Jack on the other hand about the information that Sakura explained. Raf did had the same thought. So the best is change the subject. With Jack spoke. "Can you show us the Academy you mention."

"Sure, but only me and koi or any of our friends will be your guide." Sakura replied, until Naruto got back with the others and took out two room keys.

"Got the keys." Naruto said, as the orange-blond gave one to Jack. "You guys will have fun and while me and Sakura will do our part."

"Sure." Jack replied with Raf and Miko is prepared to have fun along with souvenirs.

"And meet us back to the hotel." Naruto stated getting a nod from the kids.

**==At the same area that Naruto and the gang arrived==**

As the two hooded figures arrived the site of crater city. As one of them spoke. "You sure they're here?"

"Yes, Aotsuchi. According to our mole. They will be staying in one of the hotels, and we can't risk to have many casualties here." She replied with stated. "More importantly. I heard from a rumor about one of our 'chunin' is here in this town."

Until she pulled her hood down to reveal to be Aotsuchi and said. "You mean the 'retard'?"

As she pulled her hood down too is also reveal the tanned, brown-haired Iwa girl. "Oh yeah, the 'retard'. After he left this village and made himself a missin-nin for made his own stupid legendary title. What a joke."

"You got that right." Aotsuchi replied, before turning around and walk away from the city. "Let's go, Akiza. We'll wait for them tomorrow." A Iwa kunoichi named Akiza agreed and followed her behind.

"I agreed with you...Nee-san, they will be." She chuckled as she pulled her hood down to reveal the tanned, brown-haired Iwa girl. "Tomorrow I will take the Moon Slayer and you take the Miracle Cherry Snow, because no one has ever beaten Iwa's top rookie jounin, Akiza Tamagawa." **(AN: I made them sister for at least.)**

"I agreed, I, Aotsuchi Tamagawa. Is also one of the Top 4 Iwa's ninjas." Aotsuchi added. As before they're away from the distance. "Hey, should we had to wait for them if we go to the festival?"

Akiza replied with a huffed obviously. "Nah, I rather not to go to this sissy place."

With the Iwa girls continue walking within seconds, and...3...2..1...

The Iwa sisters quickly ran back to the city with a squeal for they could not resist with a dust cloud behind them. **(AN: I inspired DNAngel about during Riku and Risa been Daisuke's house in the first time.)**

**==At Konoha - Team 7's Training Grounds==**

As Hitomi got her lunch with her other rookies, when she had made new friends from the other rookies were graduate before herself and Naruto and the rest when they're still the Academy students. With she had her swords strapped on her back and made her way to team 7's training grounds.

Once she arrived, and then before she saw Sai was drawing something sitting one of those trees. She appoaches him hearing the birds chirp and flutter. She came close to Sai, but didn't disturb him. She looked over his shoulder seeing he is drawing a familiar figure; she was surprised by.

"Sai, your drawing Ino?" Hitomi asked; Sai didn't budge, but he's eye's gave him away. "That's so sweet."

Sai continued his drawing without turning to Hitomi. "Yes I am. It's weird I don't understand emotions yet, but I seem to have feelings for her. Odd feelings that don't want to go away." His hands shook having him stop his drawing. "I don't know what to do…"

Hitomi grabbed his hands stopping the shaking. "Don't be scared, it's called having a 'crush'. Your new to this so it's only natural. Well...its a first time for having one."

"A crush." Sai repeated before asking. "What's a crush?"

"A crush is someone you care about a lot. Someone you would do you want to be with all day and talk to each other" Hitomi explained.

Sai blinked then turned to Hitomi for the first time. "So is the feeling the same as like Sakura-san and Naruto-san have for each other."

Hitomi nodded. "When they're bonded together, and married. It is the only difference is that he and Sakura are living that feeling."

Sai smiled then went back to his drawing. "Thanks Hitomi-san, when we get to see Ino, I will tell her of how I feel."

Hitomi foxy-grinned. "That's a spirit, Sai. Come on. Let's have a spar."

Sai nodded at her and stood, replied. "Right."

**==At Nemesis==**

Two days later, on the bridge on the _'Nemesis'_, Galvatron, Dreadwing and Soundwave were waiting. Dreadwing was with him because it was part of the duty of the first lieutenant to waiting the most ruthless warriors of all into the Decepticon fold. All their waiting, however, finally the door opened up, revealing a bluish-green robot that a rocket launcher on his back and a body that was roughly the size of 29 ft. Galvatron chuckled lightly to himself, as he knew this robot all too well.

"Onslaught." Galvatron exclaimed as Dreadwing and Soundwave walked up behind him. "I was expecting you."

"Indeed it has, Lord Galvatron." Onslaught replied as he bowed on one knee. The leader of the Combaticons and four of them were the rest of his team, Brawl, Swindle, Vortex and Blast Off. Megatron placed a hand on Onslaught's shoulder. "You and your Combaticons have to engage the Autobots, or those two humans, but only this once."

Onslaught bowed with gratitude. Before seeing Soundwave gave them a described about Naruto's Bingo Book page. That made them smirked for their target.

"You are a gracious audience, Lord Galvatron." The Combaticon replied before turning back to his teammates to tell them his plan. All the while, Galvatron chuckled to himself as he watched.

_'This will certainly turn the tide.'_ Megatron thought as he walked out of the bridge.

**==With Naruto and Sakura==**

Back at the Hi no Kuni's Kakō-shi (Crater City), this city is located in a ground depression. Like many cities in the region, this city hold festivals throughout the year. The town looked much like any other town, filled with shops, bars and restaurants. There were people walking up and down the street, enjoying the day, window shopping or just spending time with their friends. Stalls lined the street, each one filled with food or games or some other form of entertainment.

Parents were taking their children to some of these stalls, buying them ice cream or some other sweet treat, letting them play a game where they had to use a net to catch a goldfish, Naruto even saw a shuriken throwing game that some of the older kids and young adults were playing.

"So Sakura-chan, do you want me to win you something?" Naruto asked. They on the 'Stand The Bottle Up' game with multiple stuff animal toys displayed.

"Hmmm...Ohhhhh! I just love that stuffed white fox can you get it for me!" She asked while giving him the puppy eyes.

Naruto chuckled replied. "Of course Saku-hime." He walked up to the game and paid the man the money. He got the three balls.

The man told him. "If you get all ten bottles down you get to choose any prize you want. Alright go ahead and try your luck."

Naruto gave a calculating look at the bottles in front of him. He found what he was looking for and wound his arm back and let loose the ball and in one shot he knocked down all ten bottles. Quickly turn with 'yes' gesture with a fist.

"Looks like we have a winner. So what prize do you want?"

Naruto pointed to the white fox and the man gave it to him. He then turned to Sakura and handed her the fox. **(AN: Naruto still like the animal fox when he was still neglected. After all...he had a black fox stuff animal after all that he was given by his adopted father/counterpart.)**

"Here you go hime, just like I promised." Naruto gave the fox at her wife. Sakura thanked him and kissed him which he returned.

The children who saw this and said 'eeewwww' while the mothers squealed in delight at how romantic they were.

Naruto and Sakura broke the kiss. As they continue to on their way to the next stop.

"Look at what you did, you brat!" A shouted commotion that gain the kurosaki newlywed and anyone attention and seeing a a bald man standing next to him wearing a black suit shouting at...Raf!. "You better be willing to compensate for this, as its Akoki's designer suit. Now pay up, 100,000 Ryou, right now!"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, sir. It was an accident." Raf nervously.

Naruto and Sakura frown made a small glance at the bald man that pick Raf up, then at the man known as Akoki, before moving their heads slightly to the side to take a better look at the stain.

"That stain didn't mind. Its just a suit." Sakura comment.

"I agreed. It's not that bad, it'll wash out and it won't even be too hard. Besides, looks to me like you got ripped off for this thing. I doesn't even look like it's worth 100,000 Ryo to me." Naruto replied, before he stepped forward.

Sakura smirked while holding her white fox and said. "Just don't overdo, kay?"

"I will." Naruto replied, as he shunpo and then appeared behind them and said. "Is there is problem?"

As the bald man spoke while staring at Raf. "The brat needs to watch way his going! You better watch what you say around us for your sake. Akoki-sama is a former Chuunin from Iwa, and a legendary missing ninja. Someone you, little brat, should be afraid of as he is an incredibly skilled ninja. Besides, at least Akoki-sama has class, unlike a little street rat like you, who pulls his clothing out of the dumpster."

"Akoki?" Sakura murmured to herself, trying to think of where she might of heard the name before. "I don't think I've heard of him."

"Legendary, huh?" Naruto murmured with a small smirk on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest.

He knew what was going to happen next, and he really didn't care. It was people like this guy that made people such as him look rather bad, claiming to be legendary when they clearly weren't. He had seen plenty of legendary people in his youth; hell trained the very best and most feared shinobi of all time.

So, at least to him, for this no name missing-nin to call be even remotely considered legendary was downright insulting. Hence why he really didn't care what happened to him for picking a fight with the wrong person. Besides, the guy had asked for it, and he was dying to watch the man's little ego drop down a couple hundred pegs.

"Street rat?" The sunset-blonde asked with a slight tremble in his voice, a clear sign of annoyance and anger before chuckling slightly. "Hey, buddy, do you have health insurance?"

"Huh?" The bald man's last reply before the black hakama Jounin appeared in front of him before slamming his fist into the man's nose, followed with enough force to send the man flying into one of the stalls which happened to be selling water balloons.

One of which had almost flown passed Sakura, then Jack and Miko with a awed for seeing Naruto can do, with the rosette had she not caught it out of reflex before letting out a sigh. Glancing over, she knew her husband that if the punch wasn't enough to knock him out, the impact he made with the stall did, as it soon collapsed on top of the man, leaving him a twitching mess underneath the remains of the stall.

"Why you little-"

Before the 'legendary' missing-nin could even take a step forward, he found that the boy's Zangetsu, which he had no idea was there until now, was positioned by his throat. Glancing up at the boy he found that, his eyes, blue eyes staring back at him with icy glare while feeling a great amount of killing intent radiating off him in waves. As he notice Naruto holding Raf on his arm, before the little kid look at Naruto with awe of how his fast.

"Your little lackey got what he deserved. You take even one more step towards me and I'll have you leaving here with more than just a stained ugly outfit."

By now, most of the people who were enjoying the festival had now surrounded the group and watching with mixed reactions. Most of the adults were startled, while the children were mixed with both fear, and awe as they watched. Incidentally, during the minor scuffle, Akoki notice that sword is look familiar to him, then seeing his blonde hair with orange-highlights to be seen once more.

As Sakura shook her head with Jack sighed in relief that seeing Raf is okay, and Miko take a picture on Naruto's move. Deciding to give the man a real scare. Akoki could only stare in fear at the sight of the boy's face, as blue eyes bore into his own while. Naruto could only smirk a bit at the fear that was now on the man's face, which resulted he recognized Naruto adding an extra bit of a scare.

"Y-Y-You're..." The man stuttered as his body began to shake a bit in surprise. "Moon Slayer!"

That made Naruto blink, then smirked for hearing his title. "Looks like my reputation has increases."

That made the kids confused of why the man called him 'Moon Slayer'.

"Huh?" Jack and Miko confusion as Jack turn his head at Sakura and asked. "What the hell are he talking about?"

It was then that Sakura let out a sigh as she fished into her pocket and pulled out a small book with her free hand. Upon opening the said book, she brought a new one, then began flipping through pages until she finally found the one she was looking for. Once Naruto noticed this, before he slow put Raf down and said.

"You better check to Sakura."

That made Akoki more frighten for he heard the name 'Sakura' before, as he saw Raf is on his way to the gang before following to see a pink hair with lavender-highlights that made his whole body paler. "A-a-a-a-and t-t-t-the Blood Snow Woman."

With the Raf and the kids walked over towards the lavender-rosette, who was holding the book out for him to take. What Raf found almost made him pass out due to shock, along with Jack and Miko as they glanced over her shoulder to see what the Raf was looking at.

"Why there is picture of Naruto? And..." Miko asked which made her eyes widen before reading it. "...no way."

It was a picture, not just any picture though, one of him. And underneath the picture, was a small text. **(AN: I made an Alternate version of the Bingo Book.)**

* * *

><p>,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',<p>

Name: Naruto Kurosaki

Alias: Konoha's Moon Slayer (Tsuki no Satsugai-sha/Zangetsu) and Black Savior (Kuro Kyūseishu)

Rank: S-rank

Occupation: Elite Jounin

Parents: Father: Kitsune (Alias; unknown), Mother: Yuki-on'na (Alias; unknown), Uncle: Ichigo Kurosaki, Wife: Sakura Haruno-Kurosaki,

Affiliations: Konoha,

Classifications: Sage, Sensory,

Kekkei Genkai: Rinnegan, Mokuton, Hyouton, Youton, Hollowfication,

Abilities: Kage level speed, Jonin level taijutsu, Jonin level ninjutsu, Jonin level genjutsu, Kage level kenjutsu, kage level fuinjutsu.

Special Notes: Demonstrates ability to use the unknown speed that surpassed Hiraishin and Rasengan, jutsus of the Yondaime Hokage. Also demonstrates exceptional ability in don a devilish mask, change forms from the zanbatou into a daitou even more powerful then a bijuu. Even summon unknown weapons like Naginata, a Raijin ken-like hilt, and arm blade gauntlet. Also he can summon white tigers and the rarest summon; the real life dragon. It's impossible for have those strongest summons.

Info: A man who killed many mercenaries with one shot from form of a 'demon' or some sort? And save the Wave Country from Gato, rumors that people in Wave named the bridge after him. And the Kumo scout witness that he killed Aoi Rokusho who once a Missin-Nin from Konoha turns Ame-nin that steals the Raijin-ken with a powerful wave that shape of a black-red crescent moon and also wear a white mask that with dark blue markings and his eyes turn amber. During the Chunin Exams? He defeat the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage that reveals to be his son after the information is leaked. Then defeated Tsuchikage's best shinobi in their force, also defeating the Jinchuriki of Ichibi that was the son of the late Yondaime Kazekage.

Love Interests: Sakura Haruno-Kurosaki (Wife)

Sensei: Unknown,

Teammates: Haruno Sakura, Haku Yuki-Momochi

Proximity: Flee on sight  
>Bounty: 700,000,000 ryou<p>

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

* * *

><p>That shocks the kids Sakura read it out loud. Until Miko spoke asked. "What is this book?"<p>

"Its called the 'Bingo Book'." Sakura replied that confuse the kids.

"Bingo Book?" Jack asked.

Sakura sighed and explained what's a Bingo Book was to the kids. "A Bingo Book is a term given to a book that contains all the data and pictures of missin-nins or criminals or a stronger shinobi become threat any shinobi village, that includes where they are from, how old they are, what are their skills, how many crimes have the committed along with what crime it is and how bad it is...every village in the five countries has one for all cribinals or shinobi threat from its area."

The kids disbelief with Raf spoke. "Oh...so it's like a list of all known bad guys, enemies and traitors of a village...am I right?"

"Naruto can summon a dragon?" Miko exclaimed, getting a nod from Sakura. "Cool!"

As Sakura turn couple pages that made the kids disbelief of what this so-called 'legendary' called Sakura 'Blood Snow Women'.

"Is that..." Jack is about to say.

"No way..." Miko added.

Sakura nodded at the kids and read her picture of the new bingo book. It was face of Sakura and information.

* * *

><p>,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',<p>

Name: Sakura Haruno

Alias: Kiseki no Sayuki (Miracle Cherry Snow) and Ketsueki Yukion'na (Blood Snow Women)

Rank: A-rank

Occupation: Chunin (Less into Tokubetsu)

Parents: Father: Kizashi Haruno, Mother: Mebuki Haruno, Husband: Naruto Kurosaki,

Affiliations: Konoha,

Classifications: Medical-Nin Master, Sensory, Master of Surgeon.

Kekkei Genkai: Hyouton,

Abilities: Kage level speed, jonin level taijutsu, mid-jonin level ninjutsu, low-jonin level genjutsu, Kage level kenjutsu, mid-jonin level fuinjutsu.

Special Notes: Demonstrates ability to use the Medical-ninjutsu and Chakra enhanced Strength, jutsus of the Tsunade Senju. And using Hyouton Ninjutsu. Also demonstrates the sword dancing and master to scalpel in surgery, Even summons weapons like wind Dual themed Naginata and bow hybrid, water thin sword called 'rapier' and a fire double blade sword.

Info: During the Chunin Exams? She did manage to defeat the Sandaime Tsuchikage's granddaughter, Kurotsuchi? Since she use similar then Tsunade's Chakra enhance strength. Reports saying that she is not the apprentice of Tsunade? She was the apprentice the women name "Yuki-on'na" that she was declaimed to be Naruto Kurosaki's mother. She is a Hyouton user like Yuki-nin or the Yuki Clansmen from Kiri (Mist).

Also she possessed three unknown summons that look like human that creates a barrier and also three different weapons; a double edge sword with a lion guard that controls fire, a thin sword with a dragon's head that controls water, and a twin naginata controls wind. Since she can preform water base jutsu without a water source. During the Invasion? She can summon a rarest summoning the phoenix. The best of all? During the invasion on Konoha; witnesses shows that Sakura was able to kill many oto and suna nin in high speed that equals Naruto Kurosaki? Since she spared them by disable and wound them with her blade that covers the ice during she freeze the foes with her sword.

Love Interests: Naruto Kurosaki

Sensei: Naruto Kurosaki (Part Teacher),

Teammates: Naruto Kurosaki, Haku Yuki-Momochi

Proximity: Flee on sight.  
>Bounty: 25,000,000 ryou<p>

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

* * *

><p>For a few seconds, the kids couldn't believe what he was reading. Flipping the book over to check the title they realized that, what was in his hands, was the bingo book. Even he knew what it meant to have his name in this tiny book. It meant that he wasn't just famous in Konoha, but everywhere. It also meant that he was a bigger target for most villages. And at that moment, he didn't know how to feel about this strange new development. Should he be proud, or worried about this? He couldn't honestly give an answer to that question, as it was a lot to take in after all.<p>

"Wow, You and Naruto became famous." Jack said that he look sound surprising.

With Naruto, he heard that he got his price is increases, as he turn his head at so-called legendary chunin iwa and said. "Are you a retard? You maybe a chunin that don't believe rumors that there is no way a guy like you become legend." That made more frighten. "And also..." That gave him a more shiver. "You and take your 'friend' out of here or I will won't be hesitated for cause a commotion around the festival here." With a venom tone that made his spine shiver, that made Akoki nod his head shakily. "So, **BACK OFF OR BEFORE I'LL CHANGE MY MIND!**"

Now Akoki squeak frighten as he quickly went to his 'friend' and ran away through the streets with many people move aside seeing a dust cloud trail behind. With Naruto shook his head with a bad mood.

As everyone return back to enjoy the fun. With Sakura and the kids approaches Naruto with Miko.

"That was awesome Naruto!" Miko exclaimed. "I heard your famous of that Bingo Book."

"That's right, since every village has one, and that also includes enemy ninja as well, there are many ranks from the lowest such as D-rank, to the highest and most dangerous ones, the S-ranked, of course the Bingo Book isn't limited to just villages...the Great Countries also have their own Bingo-Books as well, I know for a fact that like me as a Missin-nin from my Village of Konoha, and I was listed to be the threat to Kumo (Cloud) or Iwa (Rock) of both my country and village, and the other village's as well." Naruto explained.

"Whoa, that was amazing." Jack admitted. "Never thought it was dangerous."

"Dude! It was wicked. Never though you are famous." Miko exclaimed.

"Yup," Naruto replied, before he turn his eyes at Raf that nervously. "Next time watch where you going, okay?"

"Okay." Raf replied stuttered. As Naruto ruffled his head. "Good...now its enjoy the festival." He declared.

With the kids and Sakura pump their fist in the air, and then they left for continue their enjoyment. As there is someone is watching their time.

**==At the Distance of Naruto's Group==**

As two hooded figures sitting the bench holding a cotton candy and sweets, with plastic bag of pet fishes, stuff animals, souvenirs and etc from the festival. They did...ehehe...enjoy themselves in the festival.

"Yup, that's him alright." Aotsuchi comment and take another bit on the cotton candy before seeing the commotion.

"I agreed, since that no-good Akoki was such a retard after all, *huffed* 'legendary', get real. Good thing the Moon Slayer got his pants pissed off." Akiza replied agreed with his sister, then she drink some Ramune.

Aotsuchi nod for agreed, and then took out a corn in the stick. "Yeah, since this food in the festival is not so bad after all..." As Akiza place the ramune besides her. And while she is holding the paper plate of takoyaki then eat it that with a stick.

"Yeah." Akiza took the bite and munching her takoyaki, then she took another one and swallow it. "I must admitted about those food."

Now Aotsuchi finished her cotton candy and toss it in the trash can besides them and stood up and stated. "Come on, we don't want to lose them." Until the a box of takoyaki flew in the bin, and turns out Akiza did finished her snack she quickly took the ramune and drink the last drop and toss it along with it, as the brunette kunoichi stood.

"Accept the black hair kid that the Moon Slayer accompany with, he's look pretty cute." Akiza comment about Jack.

"Oh, come on Akiza. You boys like Ulquiorra-kun is hot." Aotsuchi conclude. "After all, this kid don't have chakra signatures like those two kids accompany with."

"Yeah, and let's go, and we don't want to lose them." Akiza stated, that getting a nod from her sister and took the stuff and then prepared to walk, then a someone called everybody.

"Please get your mochi rich cakes and Caramel Apple!"

Within another seconds about 3...2...1...

Iwa kunoichis ran to the stand quickly, again, with a squeal to buy some. **(AN: A second one from DNAngel reference. About the shopping spree.)**

**==At the Rooftops==**

At the rooftop of the buildings of Crater City. Tobi (Madara/Obito) standing on top of it. He watching many people enjoying the festival. Before he watch the commotion about the retard Iwa missin-nin. Since after meeting Kurouzu, turns out that things might get interesting for sure.

When he informed about new interests about that Naruto Kurosaki is seeking.

**==Flashback Start - At the Akatsuki Hideout - Random Places==**

_"Report." Pein said as he stared at the holograms of the other Akatsuki members, particularly Tenmaku and Kisame. "The Kyūbi Jinchūriki is training from our initial reports. She is under heavy protection, but Naruto Kurosaki had eyes and ears all over of us, but he was able to sense me when he was highly alert most. And he was able to realized it was a distraction._

_He has shown himself to be fastest and sharped sensed. What type ability is, unknown, however, I had to used Tsukuyomi on him and turns out, it was a kage bunshin. Whether if I hit one of them, the clone will informed the original of how he will come to me, his speed is equal then the Yellow Flash, but his strategy and sharped cunning is also amazed._

_And also, his students and comrades are also to be noted. Sasuke Uchiha has shown incredible strength and speed with three swords while the man with glasses that fought Frenzy-san has shown himself to be very proficient with a bow I notice. When Itachi and Zabuza came in." Tenmaku said which made the other members glance at each other in question._

_"I have some information that might be relevant to all of you now." A man with a white half and a black half stepped forward._

_"Speak Zetsu." Pein said and the black half began to talk._

**_"The container of the Ichibi is returned to Sunagakure. He seems to have his Bijū under control. He still has his control over the sand seems to have dropped significantly and he no longer seems psychotic and deranged. I believe his seal may have been altered and opened by Naruto Kurosaki, the same Genin-turn-Jōnin was on a Honeymoon at the time with his new wedded wife."_**_ He reported._

_Tenmaku spoke up at this point. "I also bring news regarding a few other things. Konoha technology seems to have boosted since the last time I was there. Along with new weapons that build by Naruto Kurosaki. He was attempted to improved Konoha's economy by replaced with High advance Technology to old ones. I do not know what is running these locations now. Also Naruto Kurosaki has allies as well."_

_Pein gave a nod. Since Naruto is now a threat to Akatsuki. Since he had a Rinnegan too, a pure one too. __"Also, it would seem that our old accomplice Orochimaru is now deceased. He died in the invasion of Konoha by the same man named, Kurosaki." He said, which got a few laughs from the other members of Akatsuki._

_"That snake was always in over his head. About time someone severed it." A man that was hunched over replied._

_"You sure about that." A man with face mask said._

_"What did you mean Kakuzu?" Pein asked._

_As Kakuzu took out a Bingo Book and open to read the new page. "According to this Bingo Book? He's bounty is beyond highly raised that he almost on the same class." That made the members speechless about it._

_"How cost is it?" Another man asked._

_"700,000,000 ryō."_

_That made the members frown or shocked about the new update Bingo Book, with Deidara whistled about how much money the kid has._

_"Damn, this kid is good." Deidara comment. Until he flipped another couple of pages._

_"And also his wife has one too. Its 25,000,000 ryō." He added. "Also those had Flee-on-sight order."_

_"Hot damn! First the Kurosaki brat, and his wife is on a A-rank like my Ol'Zabuza." Kisame comment._

_"I agreed, those two were now S– threat. Soundwave report that we will remain hidden to need more resources. The Ichibi's Jinchūriki is remain Suna, then it is inevitable that we postpone for time being, and if the Kyubi's Jinchūriki still weak to up against us, then the precautions will be needed. I want those containers brought back alive and as soon as possible until the time comes." Pein ordered, the member gave a nod._

_"This meeting is now adjourned. Only contact if you have something noteworthy to report."_

_And with that the holograms vanished._

**_==At Amegakure==_**

_"Did you listen all of this?" Pein asked at the man with a orange swirl mask._

_"Yes, Naruto Kurosaki had the Rinnegan. But he had Metallic Grey is unlikely then yours that Zetsu reported during the Chunin Exam finals." Tobi stated._

_"Indeed. But Soundwave-san reported that he went that underground excavation in that hole on the center of the Valley of the End and Hi no Kuni." A blue haired Women name Konan explained. "When Zetsu came through, but turns out he can't get through. But turns out, what was he is looking for?"_

_"You want to know...I will answer about Naruto's quest." A voice came, which made them attention that Konan is prepared to fight along with Tobi and Pein remain calm until they heard footsteps came closer._

_As a person stepped out in the shadows, it reveal to be a wearing a dark blue-grey robe with grey linings and a fur collar and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: a dark purple full moon with a eye of darkness in it. Also he wore a black helmet that covers his face and a great sword hilt on his back._

_"Who are you?" Pein demanded glaring at the stranger._

_"Now, now. There is no need for hostility." A black helmet said in defense. "Galvatron sent me."_

_Pein (or Tobi) was interest of how he knew this man. As the black helm man turn at Tobi._

_"I know who you are, Madara Uchiha. This is our alliance." A helm man informed. That only made Konan stand down with further notice. With Tobi knew they made their alliance._

_"Very well...who are you?" Tobi asked switch into Madara._

_"The name is Kurouzu Kurayami. I am one of Unicron's Generals. I only here to informed that Naruto Kurosaki possessed a two of the sacred books that belongs to the Sage of the Six Path." That made the three founding members of Akatsuki eyes widen about a certain information._

_"I'm listening." 'Madara' insisted._

**==Flashback Ended==**

After they meet Kurōzu Kurayami. Turns out Naruto Kurosaki seeking the relics that Hagoromo created them, besides the Treasure Tools of Sage of the Six Path.

And even the refugees of the Cybertronians. Since it will be a problem for the Autobots will assembled. And also since their strength had become. Even Konoha had their firepower within their ranks. With the Decepticons had their forces on their disposal.

"Naruto Kurosaki...you are a very threat to this organization." Tobi/Madara comment himself. As he stood within a minute, then...

In less than a second, his mind regressed and alternated into his playful persona. "WHOO! Tobi's ready to play in the festival!" He hollered, laughing while flailing his arms over his head. "Let's see! How about that game of Whack the Mole? Or, or, or maybe Catch a fish? Ohoh! How about…"

**==Meanwhile - At Night==**

As Naruto, Sakura, Jack, Miko and Raf were enjoying the fireworks tonight. Now the kids holding their souvenirs, fishes and etc. Before buying some Takiyaki, Crepe, Choco Banana, Caramel Apple and Kakigori.

Now Naruto is holding his wife's hand, holding the White Fox, and...a very cute pink fox. For their adopted daughter. Leaving Noriko to the Haruno residence.

With Aotsuchi and Akiza was watching the same fireworks, of course...they brought tons of souvenirs and more they can eat like mafu pasta, BBQ squid in the stick, more drinks and more etc. Now they got their hands full, lol. Well...maybe? I don't know of how those girls had their weights still slim? And how much they ate and buy more souvenirs.

"Well..." Aotsuchi took another bite of the squid. And Akiza eating some pasta with chopsticks. "...tomorrow we'll face those two after enjoy this festival."

Akiza swallowed her food and said. "Yeah, since I been ate too much in this festival."

"Well, what can I say. It's way amazing, neh." Aotsuchi admitted.

As the Iwa kunoichi sisters giggled of how they enjoyed. Until Aotsuchi spoked in wondered. "I wondered how's Kurotsuchi is doing?"

Akiza shrugged and said. "Don't know. Maybe with Ulquiorra-kun?"

**==At Iwagakure==**

"Damn it!" Kurotsuchi went furious walking in the streets. "Those two on the mission for seeking the Kurosakis without me!" As she kick the stone can nearby. "And even they go to Kakō-shi that held in the best festival!?"

Until Kurotsuchi subsided his temper with a sighed. "Maybe those girls will brought some souvenirs or not."

As she on her way home, and that startles her seeing Ulquiorra inside the tea shop.

Kurotsuchi sighed, as she went inside and get close to him, getting the Former Espada attention seeing her around.

"How are you doing?" She asked. Which made him silent, sighing seeing him in his silent treatment. And she sit besides him.

"So...is there anything else?" Kurotsuchi asked. Seeing him drink his tea, then took out some money to paid, stood then get close to her and place his hand on her shoulder and disappeared with a burst of sound.

**==At the Mountains of Iwagakure==**

As Ulquiorra appeared with Kurotsuchi in shoulder, til she shrugged and look at him, narrow her eyes.

"What's the big-UMPH"

Kurotsuchi was interrupted when Ulquiorra kissed her on the lips. Her eyes went wide with shock before she closed her eyes and returned.

As they parted and Ulquiorra answered. "Its this your answer?"

Kurotsuchi stared Ulquiorra's green eyes, she looked little shocked that happen, since it was wonderful moment.

That made Kurotsuchi smiled at the time, replied. "Yes...I do."

With that, they will be spending time together in Iwa within night.

**==Back at the Iwa sisters==**

Aotsuchi frowned with a 'Leave it be' gesture. "Nah, its leave it alone. After all, we could find ourselves a guy after all."

"I know what you mean, Nee-chan." Akiza conclude. "The Black Savior married The Miracle Cherry Snow from the rumors we heard." She use the village's title populates instead ninja title. "It better we could prepared fight them for the best to get some sleep after the fireworks display."

As Akiza took the souvenirs and Aotsuchi got hers, and said. "Agreed, we could find a hotel to be sure the Moon Slayer or the Bloody Snow women knows why where here."

With that, they took their souvenirs and jumped down on the spot and prepared to find a hotel. Until they passed the Taiyaki stand, and then they stopped, before Akiza suggested. "We should buys some Taiyaki as a take out for prepared breakfast tomorrow."

Aotsuchi nodded. "You have your point there." As the sister of Akiza went to the stall and took some money and ordered some Taiyaki for any favors, with 6 of them in the paper bag, then she take and went back to his sister and left to find a hotel to sleep.

**==Meanwhile - Late Night==**

With Naruto and Sakura and kids were heading to their hotel after the fireworks displayed. After all, they're teenage, plus half. Now they arrived the hotel, Jack take Raf of his back and gone separate rooms.

Until its already bed time, Naruto was remain awake in his slumber, and stood and went somewhere quiet time along by open window to going out for a bit.

As Naruto sitting in the roof, staring at the moon and stars. Since he needs more relax before going to bed.

With Naruto standing at roof of the hotel that he and his wife is staying. Staring at the moon is quite beautiful.

That made Naruto startled before his eyes rolled at the flash of light appeared. _'So...this is what tou-chan told me...'_

With that...it will be a on the better days has come.

**==Next Morning - Day 7==**

The sun was receding over the horizon. As Naruto and Sakura were prepared to go to the next town by heading to the Tanzaku Gai with their usual clothes. With the kids were told about Tanzaku held were casinos all over it. Now after they got their breakfast and then contact Bumblebee for departure, until they got contact from warrior-scout that they will sending Ironhide, Bulkhead, Crosshairs and Jazz. They will be on the same location Bumblebee is parked. Miko was happy for have Bulkhead on their shift.

Until they arrived in the same location that surrounds the forest, it was largest then a Naruto's rasenshuriken training, with the kids were placing all the souvenirs in the trunk on Bulkhead, with Naruto fixing his bag that had storage scrolls inside them. Sakura also had her medical supplies too. Until Naruto flinch at the moment, seeing Ironhide on his vehicle form.

"What is it, kid?" The weapons' specialist-in-vehicle wondered getting the kids, the Autobots and Sakura attention.

"We're been followed." Naruto replied. That made everyone surprised before Sakura shunpo'd on the clearing before took out her snow white zanpakuto that made Miko awed seeing a japanese sword before. Before hearing somebody followed.

"Really! There are ninjas here? Where?" Miko look around with excited expression, before she felt a pull that turns to see Naruto with a serious eyes.

"This is a shinobi business, but you kids were not involved." Naruto suggested.

Miko whine complained before Naruto narrow his eyes that flinch her, with the orange-blond determent. "Don't complaining, just get on Bulkhead and stay there."

"She's right, Miko." Bulkhead agreed Naruto about the situation while in SUV form.

Crosshairs added agreed. "Bulkhead is right, kiddo. You can't afford to get yourself involved between them."

"Come on I want to see-" Miko tried to protested.

"NOW!" Naruto yelled, that shocks Miko and quickly went to Bulkhead, while Jack and Raf hope board on Crosshairs. Until Naruto appeared besides Sakura, and yelled. "Alright, come on out! I know you were following us!"

Until they stepped out on the forest, before the kids seeing two girls in a cloak shadowed by their hoods with only their smirking mouth visible, plus one eating a taiyaki. But Naruto and Sakura, frowned seeing their chakra signatures were low or high-jonin level.

"Who are you two, and I never notice you two been in the festival for a while? But, by judging the taiyaki your companion eating it." Naruto demanded while glance at the taiyaki.

She chuckled slightly, took another bite. "Guilty." And she finish the rest after munching and swallowed. "We guess that we're hungry from breakfast, so we brought some taiyaki last night to take-out."

"Yeah. Me and Nee-chan guess that you two can say, we're just here on business. And as for our names, well I guess I could tell you that much, my name is Akiza Tamagawa at your service." She said before introduce, before Akiza gesture pointing at another hooded figure. "And this is my Nee-chan, Aotsuchi Tamagawa." That made Naruto and Sakura narrow their eyes before the kids witnessed.

"That's a nice name both of you, seems you both were shinobi." Naruto comment. "But if only that hood wasn't in the way."

Akiza grinned and pulled her hood down to look at Naruto or Sakura with her striking forest green eyes. And Aotsuchi reveals to be a long brown hair that she tied in a ball on top of her head and brown eyes without her headband.

She giggled at him. "So what do you think now, Moon Slayer?" That made Naruto and Sakura suspicious.

_'Sakura-chan, those two knew about my alias? And even both of us, too.' _Naruto thought via mental-link.

_'Yeah, but I smell...crumble dirt.'_ Sakura replied before she secretly smell a dirt within those kunoichis.

Naruto frowned at the sight of two girls for one answer with stated. _'Iwa...I never notice one of them had a name 'tsuchi' written on it. Never thought that old-goat of their kage did send them here.'_

With Naruto and Sakura glance each other, with a nod, before turn their heads at the girls. "In case you girls were from Iwagakure, correct?" The Orange-blond asked.

Akiza chuckled, along with his sister and catching glance at each of them. "You've become quite well know in Iwagakure, Moon Slayer. The Tsuchikage has quite a little interest in you and your wife, the Miracle Cherry Snow…and that's not a good thing as far as you two or we're concerned."

"Oh really..." Sakura concluded. "You knew your comrades did made negotiated for us happen to almost spoiled our honeymoon."

Aotsuchi raise her hands innocently. "Really, you don't say? Come on, that fool made a mistake for disobey Tsuchikage-sama's orders, and had him execute days ago after he return Iwa from Nami."

"I see..." Naruto narrow his eyes with determent.

Akiza smirked at Naruto's determent expression. "Me and Nee-chan know you Moon Slayer, although right now, you two seems to be that had multiple weapons, while your wife had multiple weapons like you do, if you catch my drift." They notice strange vehicles behind them. "Nice ride. Never seen those before."

"You could say that again, because its none your business." Naruto replied, as he extracts his hidden blades, with the Iwa sisters frown seeing that wrist-blades Naruto wielded.

**==With Miko==**

Miko was surprised for seeing a female ninjas that she heard some conversation at the time. "Mmm! I can't wait for seeing their actions?"

"Calm down, Miko. I heard about ninjas that they can fight fair." Bulkhead said.

Miko sighed. "You right, Bulk." As she whipped her cellphone and begun to video the scene. "Okay, its see if what they can do." As she took out her cellphone camera.

**==With Naruto and Sakura==**

Akiza chuckled along with Aotsuchi and comment. "You two become quite well know in Iwagakure, Moon Slayer, Miracle Cherry Snow. The Tsuchikage has quite a little interest in you and your wife…and that's not a good thing as far as you two or we're concerned."

"I agreed with Akiza." Aostuchi said. "Right now...this fun is about to start."

With Akiza made a quick motion to throw a several kunais at Naruto and Sakura, while the orange blonde and lavender-rosette deflects with his right gauntlet and his wife's sword. As she threw off her cloak to reveal dark shinobi pants taped at the ankles and just her vest covering her upper body leaving the bottom half of her torso exposed.

While Aotsuchi threw hers to followed her; reveals to be her attire consists of a short sleeveless dress, further adorned by the presence of numerous bandages that encircle various portions of her body, including her waist and thighs.

"We're here to kill you and your wife and take you'll back with us to Iwa, Moon Slayer of Konoha, please comply. They never told me that you actually had to be in working condition."

Naruto and Sakura frown, about they convinced them to go with them, like Kushina did kidnapped by Kumo during the 2nd War. With Zangetsu's wielder glance at Sakura. _'Its time for each of us to use 'it' for what we trained.'_

_'Hai, koi. Since when you first use the '__**Ōritsu Hebi Ryūkihei'** (Royal Serpent Dragoon) in Nami (Wave).'_ Sakura thought comment.

_'Yup, but its time to use something different in mind.'_ Naruto replied mental-link. _'And the maintain...I will use...the 'Way of the Dragon Sword'.' _

Sakura mentally chuckled. _'And as for me...I will use the same thing. With Hikaru's.'_

That made Naruto tense for what Sakura meant. _'You mean...'_

_'Yup... 'Howl of the Wolf'.'_

With Naruto and Sakura's eyes rolled to each other with a nod at the same time, causing the Iwa kusnoichis wondering of what did they're doing. Until Aotsuchi spoke.

"So...what will be?" She said persisted with a smirk.

Until Naruto stepped forward, that made the Iwa sisters frown seeing of what he is doing. Until they saw Naruto raise his hands, that made them amusing seeing him doing.

Akiza laughed seeing Naruto doing that. "You are Jounin, give me a break, Moon Slayer. You been so pathetic for being a coward. Even though I am a Jounin too. Are your surrendering?"

The failed to notice Naruto is smirking on his face and replied. "Sorry...I'm afraid that I can't do quitting." As he knelt, slam his hands and yelled. "**Bakudo #21. Sekienton!** (Red Smoke Escape)"

However, The Iwa sisters saw a large red cloud of smoke that engulfs Sakura and her husband, and Naruto jumped back quickly out of the smoke.

_'What the?!'_ Aotsuchi/Akiza thought. Seeing a red smoke that came from nowhere, until...

"Hey, up here!"

They then looked up to see Naruto and Sakura in the air, with the orange-blond slings his wife coming down with her right foot aimed at them with a spinning axe kick.

"**‡Tsūtenkyaku!‡** (Heaven Foot of Pain)" Sakura shouted as she came down. The kunoichi sisters, however, jumped out of the way just before Sakura's kick hit the ground causing it to crack and shoot up to turn into rubble.

**==With the kids and Autobots==**

"Holy cow!" Jack exclaimed and felt pale seeing Sakura can do the tremendous strength. "Did you see that, Raf?"

"Yeah." Raf agreed with nervous and awed for of how Sakura is strong they had witnessed.

"Ah hell. That girl is a one heck of a Wrecker." Crosshairs comment seeing Sakura made a collectible damage.

"You said it, Crosshairs." Bulkhead agreed via radio comm. "She IS one of a Wrecker."

"Hey! Watch it, Bulkhead." Miko exclaimed through radio.

Bulkhead chuckled for embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Whoa, she's rough and touch, include her temper like... Chromia." Ironhide stated with his gears grained or his vehicle that made Miko curious while in Bulkhead's alternate mode. While Naruto and Sakura with the Iwa Sisters fighting.

"Who's Chromia? Is she your girlfriend?" Miko asked the weapons' specialist that made him silent for.

"Umm...Maybe." Ironhide replied nervously, since in Earth its similar then girlfriend in Cybertron version. "And also she is the sister of Elita and Arcee."

That surprised the kids, with Raf spoke in. "Arcee and Elita's sister?"

"Yes they are, kids." Jazz replied to joined the conversation. "She, Elita and Arcee were triplets. After they separately on their paths they take."

"Arcee told me about them? She is a Ninja-bot, Elita is a medical officer like Ratchet, and Chromia is a Soldier." Jack wondered.

"That's right, kid." Crosshairs replied. "They been on their duties, each of them, so they can keep in touch after the war. After the Exodus, with Arcee with us, and the rest is unknown. After Naruto informed, the refugees were held here in this world."

"So where is Chromia now?" Jack asked.

"Unknown? Naruto did found Elita here about 8 days ago." Jazz replied, as they continue watch the battle. "And let's hope he will decode his Tome for finding more refugees."

**==Back at the Fight==**

As Aotsuchi and Akiza was disbelief of how Sakura can kick a ground create a largest crater with a large dust cloud.

"So. The reports were right, she did had a chakra-enhanced strength like the Slug princess." Aotsuchi comment.

Until they saw a several blue fireballs came out in the smoke, as they avoid the attacks, then hits the ground explodes. With the girls focus on the smoke until it clears before, until they saw a shadow figure until the Iwa girls were prepared to defend until Sakura appeared out in the smoke, in high and armed with 'Shishi Entou' charging at...

That Sakura's sword were blocked by a sword of Aotsuchi, before she drawn her weapon, and then she was admitted that sword is.

"My, that is a one fancy sword you got there. Where did you get it?" Aotsuchi comment with asking that sword, Sakura obtained.

Sakura smirked replied. "Sorry, can't tell."

Until the swords engulfs with flames, until Aotsuchi reacts until she parries on the side and jump away until the rosette's sword that hits the ground that causes the pillars of flames. Until Sakura chase her in the open area.

With Akiza is about to assist her sister, until she heard a swoohing sound that reacts her seeing a folly of kunais and yellow spinning crescent wave at her, until she dodge them, until seeing Naruto stepped out in the red smoke, reveals to had Naruto wielding Ryuuou Seiba while Zangetsu strapped on his back. As he dash at her, and twirling slash with a pink blade with she jumped back to avoid it in the distance.

"So...this is the same sword that you battle with Ulquiorra-kun." Akiza stated from the news about Ulquiorra defeated by Naruto himself during the chunin exam finals.

Naruto glare his eyes at Akiza. "Is that obvious for that comment. I did had some settle scores that ojisan never finished." As he push her and made her jumped back

Akiza frowned about Naruto's statement. She whipped her hair back as she gazed at Naruto. With the orange-blond asked. "Why are you and your sister here before now." With a one hand zanjutsu stance before pointing his sword at her.

Akiza smirked as she set herself into a combat stance. "Well you seem to be progressing far too quickly for our Tsuchikage's tastes, that and you look way too much like that insufferable arch-bastard himself and you've got yourself a recipe for getting placed on our shit list."

Naruto silent about of what she meant. "...Are you talking about Minato? *Tsk* There is not compare for that bastard-of-a-father was not my concern. And include that bitch too."

That made Akiza's eyes widen shocked for never heard someone called the Yondaime Hokage's name? According to Tsuchikage's info, he was a son of Minato. So why he insulting his father or his mother?

"Excuse me, but no offense? Why didn't you rude to your-" Akiza was about to say.

"That bastard maybe my father, but his not!" Naruto cut her sentence for Akiza's question. "I don't gave a damn about him, and that women of his? They are not right, and they lost their role to be my parents. And lastly...I don't care." As he point his saber at Akiza.

Akiza bit her thumb and began making her hand-signs and exclaimed. "Let's make this quick, it better if I will had you and your wife will a bit logical, I want to go home. **‡****Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Sekki ****Tokkō****, Eien no Naginata!****‡ **(Summoning Jutsu: Stone Slayer, The Eternal Halberd)"

As the the brown poof of smoke appeared front of her, that made Naruto serious seeing he recognized that name of that weapon. As the smoke clears reveals to be a naginata; is comprised of a long wooden shaft with a moderately long blade on the end, it has a guard where the blade and shaft meet like a sword; the blade's hamon is brown notare, and the tsuba is round too.** (AN: ****for those that do not watch "The Deadliest Warrior" On Spike TV. That weapon kicks ass as far as I'm concerned. So I will re-forge her naginata version.)**

Naruto narrow his eyes, as he watched the girl spin her massive weapon overhead before slamming it down by her side blade facing up. "So...this is the Iwagakure's treasured naginata, the Sekki Tokkō."

Akiza laughed once more at Naruto's statement. "That's right, I don't think I like that nickname Moon Slayer like your wife as the Miracle Cherry Snow. I'd rather be called Iwa's top rookie jounin besides the top 4 like Aotsuchi-neechan. I think we've earned it."

Naruto frown about that comment of Akiza. "Is that so..." As disappeared with a blur that startles Akiza until a red blur upwards from below, before she jumped back for seeing Naruto preforms Ryuenjin (Dragon Flame Blade) in the air with a flaming blade. As he sees Naruto spin and clings to the invincible ceiling like he was standing in the air or flying.

That made Akiza seeing her doing that. "Who did-" As she saw Naruto slash his saber that unleashes a barrage of icicle spikes falls towards her by using the 'Hyōrōga' (Ice Wolf Fang), as Akiza dodge it via back-flipped.

As Akiza saw Naruto charges at her by kicking the 'ceiling' in the air. Akiza reacts then place her naginata on her back and create several hand seals and yelled. "**‡Doton: Doryūheki!‡ **(Earth Release: Earth Wall)"

Akiza spits a mud on the ground, then create a largest wall, before Naruto preforms a flying diagonally downward twirling slash until it hits the earth wall via 'Sentsuizan' (Spinning Crasher Slash), then breaks it into crumble, that made Akiza shocked her wall is destroy into pieces. As the brunette made her attack stance with her naginata.

"I will not hold back, after all." Naruto declared narrow his eyes at her. With Akiza growl for Naruto mocking her.

**==With Sakura and Aotsuchi==**

With a exchanging blows with kenjutsu. Sakura thrust her sword, before Aotsuchi parries it on the right side, then the lavender-rosette twirl backward spin, that Aotsuchi jumps back to avoid the slash, before extend her hand and yelled. "**‡Akai inazuma!‡ **(Red Lightning)" As the bolts of lightning shots out her hand, as Aotsuchi was disadvantage for a certain element of hers able to disadvantage from lightning. As she sidestepped to avoided the bolt of lightning.

As Aotsuchi hold her sword in two hands in downward position, and comment. "I can't believe I was underestimated from you for having a lightning element in your arsenal, but the color is red, right?"

Sakura is on a kendo stance and stated. "That's right, koi-kun didn't re-test my new chakra natures while I had wind, water and earth like you." As she move her sword on upward slash stance, as the she generate her sword engulf with fire, then slashes upward unleashes a forward blast of fire in front of her.

That Aotsuchi make react, before sheathed her sword and creating several hand seals and yelled. "**‡****Doton: Chikyū dōmu****‡ **(Earth Release: Earth Dome)" As she creates a dome constructed from the earth that can protect her from flames.

Sakura seeing the flames clearing that so many burn marks from the grass, also the dome turns into molten lava, as she switch her stance into Zanjutsu stance, until the dome crumbles, as Aotsuchi seeing the lavender-rosette switch her stance.

"Your are not so bad, after all." Aotsuchi comment. "And even that stance." As she and Sakura charge each other, then clashes their swords, within minutes with several slash, parry and thrust.

When Aotsuchi sheathed her sword, with create a single hand-seal while she cover her hands on the left sleeve. "**‡Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu!‡** (Earth Release: Rock Gun Technique)" She fires a bullet-sized bits of rock are expelled from her mouth.

As Sakura counter by create a one hand-seal and said. "**‡****Fūton: Renkūdan!****‡** (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)" As he fires a drilling air blast at Aotsuchi. As the drilling air bullet overwhelms its attack. As the Iwa kunoichi was able to dodge it. As Aotsuchi tossing several shurikens, as the lavender-rosette deflects them, as Sakura intercepts her.

While each of them, able to dodge, exchange blows, until someone witnessed their fight.

**==With the kids and Autobots==**

They couldn't believe their eyes, each of the shinobi fight using elements and weapons. As the Autobots admitted about those skills, that only can defeat a single Cybertronian, only a one man or squad can handled it. Naruto or Sakura were fast and strong, along with those two ninja girls.

"I better check it Naruto." Miko said inpatient, as she open the door of Bulkhead's, until the rest seeing her.

"Miko wait!"

With the Jack and Raf saw Miko ran out, as Jack opens the door, and closed it and said. "Stay with Crosshairs, Raf. I will get her."

"Right." Raf nodded.

As Jack race towards Miko to get her.

**==Back at the Fight - With Naruto and Akiza==**

Naruto slashes Akiza with his blade arm gauntlet, and with the saber on his right hand. As she jumped back in the distance, and then Akiza ran in and slashed at Naruto who simply lifted his auto-mail arm to block. Akiza smirked. "**‡Hirogeru.‡** (Spread)"

The blade of her naginata extended and forced Naruto to push off and jump back before he was impaled. Naruto gazed at her weapon as the blade went back to its normal length.

"What was that?" Naruto wondered, with his eyes widen before it turns narrow at Akiza's weapon. "Is this one of Sekki Tokkou's capabilities?"

Akiza laughed. "That's right. That was one of Sekki Tokkō's special abilities that I've discovered. It can extend its length if I infuse it with my chakra. It's one of the qualities that make Sekki Tokkō one of Iwagakure's legendary weapons of fate. It's one reason that I'm so strong."

"Is that so." Naruto replied stared her down. "Your weapon is your main attack? It's basically what got you so far in your career?"

Akiza nodded, explained. "This beautiful weapon is what got me through the chunin exams, none of those baby genin could stand up to my blade before Kurotsuchi still a genin. After that it was straight to the top for me, and now you're the next to fall. But don't worry, I'll leave you alive so you can tell everyone how Akiza Tamagawa kicked your Yondaime looking ass up and down this country road."

Naruto narrow his eyes. _'A legendary weapon, huh… I've seen Zabuza's Kubikirihocho, Kisame Hoshigaki's Samedaha, and Orochimaru has Kusanagi...Guess I better use 'it' here in this combat. Good thing I loaded with sleep coated. Since I haven't able to tried 'that' too. It also still a prototype.'_

Akiza steeled her expression. "Enough gawking at my weapon Moon Slayer, now fight! **‡****Hirogeru!****‡**" Naruto swatted the blade away from himself and charges in. Akiza jumped back and swung her naginata to the side. The extended blade gaffed Naruto across his side before he leapt away.

Naruto felt the cut on his side, it was deep enough to begin bleeding profusely. As he secretly smirked, squinted and sealed his saber on his gauntlet then clapped his hands before slamming them into the ground with a burst of static with alchemy, til sending up a mass of earth at Akiza.

Akiza just cut through the jutting rock, said. "The weapon is called Earth Slayer, unlike your sword that cuts my mud wall jutsu, you've got to do better than that!"

"You think so." As Naruto swiftly grab some something on his back, then he took out a Air rifle; there is more underneath the rifle; it was large tubular, then a guard on the trigger that looks like a hand-guard, it was a grenade launcher (Shay's ACR Grenade Launcher now; now Naruto is able to modified the Air rifle now), that confuses Akiza what kind of object or weapon on his hand, until...

*Phew! (Silent Air Rifle sound in ACR)*

"Whoa!" Akiza jumped sideways to avoid a incoming projectile in high speed. As the Iwa brunette turn seeing Naruto holding a Air Rifle in one hand and asked. "What is that thing?"

Naruto smirked for expression about the air rifle is completely unfamiliar to the rest of the shinobi nations. "You don't want to know." As he reload another round, and fires again, and another that avoids the shot.

**==With Miko==**

Miko was lend against the tree, witness Naruto wield a rifle, with now discharge blast unlike those guns. She saw Naruto keep firing some rounds at Akiza while Sakura is busy with Aotsuchi. As she took out her cellphone, and reply to video the scene.

Until she felt a hand touch on the shoulder, and turn to see Jack and said. "You shouldn't get involved here."

"I know, Jack. I was Naruto use a rifle." Miko persisted.

"Wait! A Rifle?" Jack exclaimed, before turn attention at Naruto's fight, they notice he keep shooting darts at Akiza with a silent shot. "When did Naruto had a rifle?" He notice he heard a swoohing air shot. "Wait a minute, it looks a airsoft or it looks like a Lewis and Clark's Air Rifle, that explains the sound."

"Yeah, I never notice it has something on his back? Where did he get that?" Miko wondered.

**==Back at the Fight==**

As Naruto reload his rifle, seeing Akiza calculate the shots Naruto counted. She notice before Naruto opens the compartment reveal to be a receiver for darts. As he quickly remove the mag and replace another, then closed it right in, then fires another round basically avoids the shot. "Careful, this one is poison."

"Its like a blowpipe." Akiza comment.

"Yup, hope you can say that." Naruto replied, while aiming his rifle at her, before cocking the hammer.

**==With Sakura and Aotsuchi==**

With two kunoichis clashing their swords, by tossing kunais and shurikens, as Sakura pushed her with her strength, while Aotsuchi was overwhelmed. _'Damn, this bitch is overpowered.'_ She thought, as she counter via kick in her stomach hard, with the rosette send back into the ground, before she recovered and land on the ground.

Aotsuchi smirked. "Is that all you can do, Haruno."

"For your information, its KUROSAKI!" Sakura exclaimed, as she shunpo appeared at front of the Iwa kunoichi with her sword on her back to preform a downward slash, then she slam her sword, before Aotsuchi react, as the blade made contact, it creates a huge pillar of flames. Aotsuchi is on the distance, seeing the pillar of fire.

_'That tree huger is good, the way she channel her nature chakra flow to her sword that combines her chakra enhance strength that creates a greater power.'_ Aotsuchi thought. _'This girl is most impressive.'_

As the flames fades, reveals Sakura vanished that surprises Aotsuchi seeing the rosette is not there, before realizing, as she look up, and seeing Sakura directly above is about to use 'Tsuutenkyaku before the fight starts.

"SHANNARO!" Sakura exclaimed, then slam her leg into the ground, causing a the ground explode creates a huge dust cloud, as the dust cloud fades, reveals Sakura standing in the ground, as she notice he hit a log.

"A Kawarimi no Jutsu." Sakura muttered, until she eyes widen, then quickly slammed her fist on the ground again, that create another fissure with another dust cloud, before something came out in the smoke, reveals to be Aotsuchi.

Aotsuchi growled, and said. "How did you know I was underground?"

"I knew you attempted to use 'Shinjū Zanshu no jutsu' (Double Suicide Decapitation) to immobilize me underground leaving my head there to finished me." Sakura answered with stated. "I did learned by a certain silver haired mask shinobi if he will use it before the bell test. So I don't want to do the same."

Aotsuchi was underestimated against a rosette, since it was Naruto planned it to have their strength to advantage against anyone. He did planned to separated Akiza to fight against Naruto, while herself and Sakura.

As Aotsuchi prepared to drawn her sword, she notice someone behind Sakura, turns out there's Jack and Miko were standing at the boulder debris. Getting a smirked. "It seems those kids were you brought them were quite interesting."

That made Sakura's eyes widen, then turn her head behind, eyes rolled, which seeing Jack and Miko were in the crossfire. As Sakura shunpo, appeared front of them in a protective manner and uses a small KI at Miko or Jack. "What are you guys doing here? You shouldn't not to be here!"

That surprises Miko with a frighten, until Jack spoke. "I was about to get Miko out of there, before she wants to see action, sorry Sakura." As Miko was afraid for Sakura's KI for not being involved in the crossfire.

"Is that the way for having those kids came here." Aotsuchi comment.

"Stay of this! This is nothing to do with it!" Sakura yelled enraged.

Aotsuchi smirked cruelly, comment. "They are just an obstacle to me capturing you and your husband. The girl and the cute boy over there, that'll make this a lot more difficult now. Killing them and include that other boy before they shouldn't never entered the shinobi battle, would have shortened the battle and given me less effort."

Sakura looked at Aotsuchi, sneered. "So you would just kill them only because they were a variable! Those kids were civilian! They isn't involved in this, it's between you and me!" Mentally added. _'And even the Autobots? They exposed their secrecy while in the fight. After all, Miko had Apex Armor, but its on Bulkhead-san, while those kids were defenseless.'_

"Is that the case." Aotsuchi stated, as she create hand seals: Horse, Dog, Bird, Ox, Snake. Seeing the kids knew the gesture when those shinobis can do.

"**‡Doton: Dosekiryū!****‡ **(Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon)"

As the ground erupts, with the brunette kunoichi creates a massive dragon made out of earth.

"Whoa! She create a earth dragon!" Jack exclaimed.

At the same time, after only preforming six hand seals, before she sheathed her lion sword to her glove, Sakura exclaimed. "**‡Suiton: Sūiry****ūdan no Jutsu!****‡** (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet)" As she creates a massive water dragon, (much to the shocked of Jack, Miko and Aotsuchi), and intercepted the earth dragon, destroying it, appeared from below via liquid moisture in the air.

"Impossible!" Aotsuchi shouted, not believed that her earth dragon had been destroyed by Sakyra's water dragon, unlike the Konoha's Nidaime Hokage can preforms Suiton ninjutsu without water source, especially since she had the elemental advantage.

With Sakura's state, she is been extremely trained and skills by the help of Naruto can reduces the numbers of hand seals besides the 44 hand seals, it needs to preform certain jutsu. She and Naruto were takes a great deal of training to do so. Tobirama could produce the water dragon on a much larger scale

"Is that the way you never notice I had 3 elements before I was training with Naruto-kun." Sakura stated, as she drawn Shishi Entō (Lion Flame Sword) then raise her sword in front of her face, before the hilt of shifts into a sword guard. **(AN: Think Hikaru's sword Lvl 4 reverts into Lvl 3.)**

"What are you-" Jack confused.

"Hikaru, come forth!" As Sakura's left glove's orb started to glow, as the spark of red light come out her sword, which the kids and Aotsuchi seeing what is Sakura up to, until the spark of light is fades, reveals to be winged Hikaru with her eyes closed, before she slowly open her eyes, seeing the surrounds, that made Aotsuchi confuse of what kind of summon human with wings.

"Is that a fairy?" Miko muttered before seeing one, along with Jack for seeing a real live fairy, as Hikaru turn to Sakura, as she flew towards her.

"What the hell is that?" Aotsuchi muttered.

"Is there you need, Sakura-chan?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, its time, right?" Sakura asked. "Its the first time in battle." That made the red-haired eyes' widen in surprised, as she turn her attention to Iwa brunette kunoichi, then turn to Sakura with a nod.

"Guess it is." Hikaru replied. As she started engulfed with red light orb and flew to the sword's orb on the hilt, and then it started to glow, then a flash of red light, until her sword's hilt begun to awaken again, with a burst of flames shots up in the sky.

**==With Naruto and Akiza==**

With Naruto clashing Akiza's naginata with his saber and ninjato. Until a pillars of flames, that turn attention to Sakura's fight, before ignoring the earthquakes and explosions, until Naruto smirked seeing it was his wife did 'use' it, before Akiza notice that expression.

"What's with that expression, Moon Slayer?" Akiza annoys him, until Naruto turn his gaze at her face.

"It was getting starting." Naruto pushed Akiza away with their blades, until Naruto sheathed his ninjatou, then took out a dark blue magatama.

As Naruto installed the magatama at the pommel, then the blade is shots out, as Naruto twirl his saber, then face his blade front of him, then muttered. "Awakening..." As his body is surround with dark blue flames is also shooting in the sky like Sakura's.

At the both side screens appeared with red and dark blue flames, still burning. With the kids and Aotsuchi staring at Sakura's flames, with Akiza staring Naruto's flames, as the flames fades, which made everyone's eyes along with the Autobots seeing both Naruto and Sakura's new appearance.

With Sakura; she wears a very short red, white, and gold armor-like dress with a red cape and matching tiara-like headpiece, her highlight hair color is red unlike her pink. Also Sakura's sword is a bastard sword version of Ōkami Honōnoken. **(AN: Hikaru's Full Magic Knight Armor. I ran the research about the bastard sword is longer then a long sword.)**

And Naruto; He wore dark blue samurai pauldrons and hips with a black Gi minus chest armor and he wore a bandanna as well. And also the dual identical yellow katanas with diamond-shape tsuba, a 3 serrated edge blade and 2 fin-like at the back.** (AN: Look up Samanosuke Akechi from Onimusha 3. And Tenso swords Level 3.)**

With Jack, Miko and Raf and rest of the Autobots surprised seeing Naruto and Sakura's sudden appearance, also the Iwa kunoichis were disbelief witnessed it.

Naruto and Sakura slightly open their eyes, reveals to each of them; Naruto has dragon slit eyes, and Sakura's also has slit eyes.

"Ryujin Barōru Samurai! (Dragon God Valor Samurai)/Hikaru Ōkami no Yoroi! (Armor of Shining Lion)" Naruto and Sakura declared with a emotionless eyes.

**Chapter 39 Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>Autobots Review (Forgot in Chapter 38)<strong>**  
><strong>

The Aerialbots

Silverbolt, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Air Raid, Wing Saber.

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticons Review<strong>

The Combaticons

Onslaught, Swindle, Brawl, Vortex and Blast-Off.

* * *

><p><strong>==Omake==<strong>

**==At Tsuchikage's Office - Iwagakure==**

With Tsuchikage was relax on his desk for doing some paperwork, until the door opens and with the old kage called. "Come in."

"Ah...Tsuchikage-sama. Its us." Akiza replied, before the door opened and with Aotsuchi came in letting the old kage to see their best kunoichis came in.

"What is it?"

With Aotsuchi and Akiza look each other, then Aotsuchi stepped in. "About the briefings...?" Getting a nod from the old leader. "Did you say Kakō-shi (Crater City), right?" Which they wait for Tsuchikage answer? Since he did know when he was young about girls about having fun in festival, he did knew when his wife was alive, and then the best part is...

"Uh...yes?"

That made the girls blink several time, within minutes with silent...

**==Outside in Iwagakure==**

A peaceful village within the mountains. Now they had their quiet time for sure. Before they continue their peaceful quiet, and they heard a big girly shriek.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

A loudest shriek through out the Iwagakure, scaring quite a few birds, many villagers and shinobi were cover their ears about the loud shriek. Until the shriek is subsided and many people looking at the Tsuchikage's Tower that makes disbelief of seeing the windows that came from Tsuchikage's office before few shinobi or villager came by.

**==Back in Tsuchikage's office==**

Onoki rubbing his ears from the shriek? He knew he had it coming. Now Onoki did remember this days. Until he can hear a gossip like:

"I HEARD THERE IS A FESTIVAL THERE?!" Aotsuchi gossip.

"Yeah! I always wanted to go there? Since I was a chunin back then." Akiza replied.

"I know. Kurotsuchi is so~ jealous if she haven't go there." Aotsuchi said, that lets the Tsuchilkage groaned about this, as the old leader called.

"You two shouldn't go now! My eardrums~" Onoki felt painful on his old ears, that made the two kunoichi look at him with a embarrassed expression.

"Ah...sorry, Tsuchikage-sama." Akiza said sheeping.

"Yeah, sorry." Aotsuchi said, before turn and heading to the door and said. "We better go, bye."

As Akiza went to the door and opens and letting Aotsuchi came first, then she followed and then close the door.

Leaving Onoki in his desk, as he sighed and massaged his temples, sighing out of irritation. "I am TOO old for this shit..."

**==Omake Ended==**

* * *

><p><strong>~~Extra Scene~~<strong>

With Naruto standing at roof of the hotel that he and his wife is staying. Staring at the moon is quite beautiful.

Then all of a sudden a blinding light appeared in the middle of the night getting Naruto attention as most of the fighting he got ready just in case it was a enemy or a Decepticons deciding to attack in the middle of the late at night.

When the light faded a woman wearing a sky blue kimono, with silver hair, pale skin, and what looked like golden eyes. Which made Naruto's eyes widen when it came to the woman floating in the air.

This woman is drop dead gorgeous.

"Excuse me miss can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto Kurosaki. I have come here for assistance." The woman said.

"You know my name miss, so why don't you tell me yours or do you have no manners?" Naruto demanded.

"My name is Kami, the Goddess of Light and Creation." Kami replied with introduce.

"Now back on track, why do you want me for?" Naruto asked.

"That is simple, many of parents neglected their children for favor their siblings. And all of them, were your counterparts had their problem about its strength is inferior, because the Status as a Jinchuuriki or Non-Jinchuuriki." Kami said which made Naruto frown with upset and disappointed about that information.

"Let me guess...it was my other me or female counterpart did had the same results I did?" Naruto guessed before added. "Like my tou-chan's world."

Kami nodded about it. "Correcting...one is betrayed, and the others are had the same results. Also all the Alternate counterparts having problem his or her life."

"You want me to trained each of them?" Naruto guessed.

"Yes, except one from 'him' STILL busy after all with one of his tale." Kami said getting a nod from the sunset-blond understand of what she meant. **(AN: 3m $'t h7.)**

"Give us a moment would you, I need to discuss my options with my tenants." Naruto said.

Kami nodded about their conversation. With Naruto on his meditated to access his tenant. Meanwhile Naruto really started to think about it going to his counterparts to teach each of them for what a parents' ultimate mistakes which gave them so much pain.

On the one hand he really wants to teach his counterparts stronger and equal then him, and also gave each of them a love life, more so then Sakura seeing as they'd most likely run into his 'family' and he was not in favor of doing that.

On the other hand he want to make friends on inside or outside the village, so he or she will made protect all the universe from the massive danger and he knew that he would never see it coming.

'So Naruto, what do you think you should do?' Zangetsu asked.

_'As much as it kills me inside I'd rather have them suffer for all the mistakes they made, then let the few good people in that abusers of a village then let those pedophiles do anything to him or her.'_ Naruto thought. _'I don't want to have them to suffer my counterparts by the no good worthless hypocrites.'_

/_'I agree King, and we will help each of them from those idiots.'_/ Hakuto said. /_'They're wrong for being a parent, and they don't deceive forgiveness.'_/

_'Yeah I will create him and made them suffer for catastrophic and could nearly have threatened the prophecy and the world because of them...'_ Naruto said until a smirk appear on his face. _'I will made their reputation downfall.'_

'Then, we're in agreement then.' Zangetsu said.

_'Yes...we are...'_ Naruto said.

Naruto went back to Kami, then noticed that Naruto eyeing her with determination in his Rinnegan eyes and Kami knew that he had made his choice.

"Before you EVEN think about sending the me to help each of them, you better bring me back if until he is age 13 or more or less." Naruto said.

"I was hoping that you would remained in your home world as their will be a conflict in that world in three years." Kami said.

"He or She will trained the generation or friends or less. And also he will graduate in the early age or not." Naruto said. "I will select 3 or 5 individuals to accompany me to help the neglected child of their wrongdoings against him or her as well."

"What would happen if I refused?" Kami asked.

"Then don't you hesitated to came here for me and find some other person to be your pawn." Naruto said. "And I am going to make sure that 'he' or 'she' will save their world with retribution. As the TRUE child of prophecy."

"Very well then, you have a deal. I'll come back for you after your counterparts is age 13? And also there are two of them each of the universe." Kami said.

"Alright then you have a deal." Naruto said.

"Good, and the maintain. I will get you back, and then he will do the rest for three more years."

"Good, and the maintain. I will get you back, and then he will do the rest for three more years." Kami said.

"Very well...and I will go to my wife say good bye a bit after we leave." Naruto said.

Kami nodded and said. "I understand...go."

Before Naruto could leave he will sneak pass the kids without awake them up to his wife Sakura and kissed her on the cheek while sleeping.

"I will come home safely, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered. "It's a promise of a lifetime."

As he's done and sneak past his friends still sleeping before leaving a note for some errand. And went to Kami outside waiting for him with his full gear and declared. "I'm ready."

With a snap of her finger Naruto vanished in a blinding light leaving his world to help his counterparts to raised and trained to be a legendary shinobi.

**(This the Prequel of my story: He will be the main character for any Xover stories.)**

**(AN: Inspired from the Green Shinobi Ranger and Catastrophe.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39 Completed<strong>

**Date:** 4/2/2015/11:14pm - 4/2/2015/12:00am

**Well, that's that, hope you enjoy the new chapter. I take so long to finished it while I was busy. So now, the Combaticons will made their move, and also the Iwa's sister duo. Also they will take a hard fight between those two. As for the kids with the Autobots will not involved, and also the Autobobts cna't reveal their secret. Now Naruto and Sakura is achieve the power of the summons to use the armor modes. Now, please leave a review my new chapter and then let's find out what's next. So later...but...**

**If you NaruSaku haters think you gave me such a bullshit review, then Its none all your business. And also I will personally keep going to write more then ever ways. I don't care if you ship NH or SS, what Kishimoto said is just plain horrible. He say's he was on the fence about having Sakura start to love Naruto, but he felt Sakura would "be a terrible woman" because she loved Sasuke and moved on. So y****ou're telling me that if a girl moves on from an abusive relationship it makes her a terrible woman just because she loved the guy. Sasuke has done nothing but abuse Sakura since he's known her. So why would Sakura wanting to move on make her a terrible woman. I'm not even a boy an I find this horribly offensive. and even those stories too.**

**So...DON'T GAVE ME THOSE BAD REVIEW OR I WILL HESITATED! ! ! !**


	41. Chapter 40: 1st Honeymoon&Redeem 5

Chapter 40: First Honeymoon and Hitomi's own Redemption Part 5: Bruticus is ready for action, and The Dark Figure awaits.

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story / Space/Time Dimensional

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: The review of Naruto and Sakura's armor forms will be review until I will finished it. As for the skills will inspired by one of my favorite games and anime like I tell you guys about. As for the new weapons Naruto will developed, since I did inspired few of them after the old games and movie for passed decade. It better its time to took it out...<strong>

**AN2: (:v) I done the investigate about 'Guest' about 'Are you Retard' part...it was Troll or Rage Guest. It seems the NaruSaku fans did had the same situation after all. When Timberwolfe gave me some comment about that non-user. Cause I'll let my temper stable for a bit, it better I need to calm down. After all, you can't stop me (:p).**

**AN3: I will come up some Firearms based on Monster Hunter series, instead real-live ammunition? Since the part of the ammunition is Primers; "Center" and "Rim". Its only thing to used. And along with Energy-based Weapons like the Plasma Cutter, Pulse Rifle and SMG from Dead Space series. But it will be interesting, Naruto will keep the Air Rifle with customization later. As for Stasis and Kinetic Module? I'll keep in mind for sure. Now the ammo; Monster Hunter Version.**

**So I better get things fine interesting, but lastly...I will had Naruto buy the Forging Equipment from my favorite videos in Youtube: "Man-At-Arms" series? I can't thank the Blacksmiths for craft the Hidden Blade of Edward Kenway from AC series, Cloud's, Zack's and Angeal's Buster Sword and Sephiroth's Masamune, Arthas' Frostmourne in Warcraft.**

**Includes Gunpowder will made from Charcoal and Dirt. It will take some time as well. Guess Naruto will brought more forging equipment. As for Human Version of Cybertronian weapons; includes the Gunblade from Age of Extinction will be on Halo 4 Forerunners' arsenals.**

**AN4: During I was checking my FB for some Hatsune Miku and the other Vocaloids along some music listen with...? I did read the new Naruto chapter after 700? Its about Sarada's Birth Origin~ I was right! She is look like Karin, completely! It about when Sarada took the picture frame about the truth before Sakura demolished the house. Lets see if I can read "Naruto: Gaiden" I was completely right from the start. - 4/23/2015/9:27pm**

* * *

><p>~~Notice~~<p>

As for know during I update Rayearth Characters and weapons? The Lion Flame Sword that I didn't notice it was Wolf, not a Lion. I was such a fool for not seeing it. But it better I did notice for a while. So its okay for I will had her for a bit. I better edit some of my chapters related too, and edit it as well. - 4/6/2015/7:36pm

I will Edit my chapters on this List, but just a small portion to fix my chapters that relates to:

Ch 14: Sakura's New Powers

Ch 24: A Cherry Snow Vs Black Lava and Desert Laziness

Ch 39: First Honeymoon and Hitomi's own Redemption Part 4

It will take me time for sure. And even I add a "Edited: XX/XX/XXXX/XX:XX" One of the chapters I made a while ago.

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously)<strong>

_With Jack, Miko and Raf and rest of the Autobots surprised seeing Naruto and Sakura's sudden appearance, also the Iwa kunoichis were disbelief witnessed it._

_Naruto and Sakura slightly open their eyes, reveals to each of them; Naruto has dragon slit eyes, and Sakura's cat-like eyes._

_"Ryujin Barōru Samurai! (Dragon God Valor Samurai)/Hikaru Shishi no Yoroi! (Armor of Shining Lion)" Naruto and Sakura declared with a emotionless eyes._

**(Chapter Start)**

**==Naruto and Akiza - In now Ground Zero Site/Crater Area==**

With Naruto were facing Akiza with his dual swords, as he is on the battle stance. **(AN: Think Samanosuke's stance in the Wallpaper with the Tenso swords: wp-content/uploads/sites/4/2010/12/ONIMUSHA-3-Akechi-Samanosuke-Hidemitsu-001_ )**

"Wh-what's with that armor? Its like...like your a samurai or something." Akiza stated. "According to the information, you had a blue armor with naginata like I had in Nami."

"Guess you misinformed, we haven't able to use it while we're training after all." Naruto replied, as he connects his sword in both ends together, then twirling them, and form a spinning flame wheel.

With Akiza is about to dodge it with prepared, until Naruto exclaimed. "**‡Honō Unmei En!‡** (Flame Fated Circle)"

As Naruto throws the burning ring at Akiza and sidestepped to avoid attack, until the brunette saw Naruto charges at her in full speed that surprises her for his speed. Now Naruto slash his first sword at the horizontal, then she blocks it with her naginata, then with his other one thrust it, then a parries the other with the rear, with their blades and pole-weapon clashing together, then Akiza felt a pull from Naruto backward step that losing Akiza's balance, until Naruto attacks her to swing his swords, right after Akiza stab her pole weapon on the ground.

"**‡Hirogeru!‡**" Akiza exclaimed, with her pole weapon's blade extend that allows to push her back to avoid Naruto's attack. As the brunette seeing Naruto's samurai form, while his stance.

This couldn't be a big disadvantage for Akiza. Now Naruto is on a stance again, with his swords.

**==With Sakura and Aotsuchi==**

Sakura is on the kendo stance with her double-edge sword before her hilt is open again, with Aotsuchi were astonishing for the lavender-rosette's appearance. With Jack was disbelief seeing Sakura transformed into a knight, along with the winds blows her cape. Also Miko was awed seeing Sakura what she can do.

Until Aotsuchi snapped her thought, and pay attention at Sakura. "So what's with that strange fancy armor you wearing? You think that will scares me." She mocked.

Sakura on the other hand, move her sword on the lower left side, then a quick lunch a large wave of flames as Aotsuchi reacted, before the iwa brunette creating several hand seals and exclaimed. "**‡Doton: Doryūheki!‡ **(Earth Release: Earth Wall)"

Aotsuchi creates a earth wall before slamming her hands on the ground, which made Miko and Jack were surprised seeing before they witness the Iwa kunoichi creates a earth dragon and mud wall. That is why they are ninja that they can use chakra and elemental attacks, its like playing video games in stuff. Until Sakura dashes towards the wall by through the flames with herself unharmed by the flames, with her sword on her hands.

As Sakura is approaches the wall and swing her sword with a wide heavy cleave that breaks the wall into multiple pieces via '**Denryoku Kyūkei**' (Power Break). As leap in mid-air and sends a powerful beam forward while also throwing a smaller weaker beam backward via 'Yaiba Sen' (Blade Beam), which Aotsuchi manage avoided the attack. The brunette was disbelieving of the display of power that Sakura's armor that has the element of fire. **(AN: The translation about the translation of "Blade" is 'Ha' and 'Yaiba'. When I'm got some research about a certain anime about the Sword of the Thunder God. I press 'Listen' tells that the same word with no different words.)**

With Aotsuchi throwing several shurikens and kunais at Sakura, with the red-rosette deflected them. Then Sakura charged at her, with Aotsuchi defend herself with her sword, she knew her sword is normal one. As Sakura and Aotsuchi clashes her sword.

Sakura can't let herself distracted and shouted at Jack and Miko. "Jack, Miko, go! You can't get yourself involved...NOW!"

Which Jack can't hesitated, but he grabbed Miko's wrist and ran as fast as possible, while Miko attempted to recorded it with her cellphone, then with the kids were heading to the Autobots.

"Well...with those brats out of the way, now its you and me." Aotsuchi exclaimed.

"Well see about that." Sakura replied.

**==With Naruto and Akiza==**

With the battle continues. With Naruto exchange blows with Akiza, while he wielded his swords, and the brunette's naginata.

"**‡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.****‡**" Naruto said, as he summons twenty shadow clones flanked Naruto at his sides and stared Akiza down. The original stepped out. "No mercy, now go!"

The clones ran at Akiza, Some armed with the twin swords to attack in close to prepare with.

Akiza had a grin as she spun through the clumsily organized attacks of the clones and cut through them with brutal efficiency. "More of your touched in the head bunshin I see. For actually having your arm back you aren't doing too much better."

Naruto scoffed. "Kami woman, do you ever shut up?"

Naruto snapped his finger and the clones let their projectiles fly as the other remainders rushed in with their weapons or deflected them.

Akiza gracefully danced around the kunai and shuriken and again cut through the assault of the clones with minimal effort, "Is that it? You might as well have not ever run away from me."

Akiza thrust the naginata at Naruto from a distance and forced it to extend at the blonde boy. Naruto blocked the blade with his dual katanas crossed and blocked the blade unable to pieced through and stabbed him through the chest, however it just kept extending through his arm further and further.

Akiza grunted seeing Naruto able to blocked her attack as she retracted the blade. "You may have that get-up for this battle, when you and your wife able to do so, and I will highly will you by accident!"

Naruto spinning backwards with his sword his swords on the left side (like the Nanajuu Ni Pound Hou / Zoro - Sample scene in youtube). "**‡****Kamisorikaze Akuma!****‡** (Razor Wind Demon)" He creates crescent shaped gust of air when swinging the blades each slash. Until Akiza is attempted to block its attack, which he can tell those blade of wind were unlike the Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Blade). with Akiza jumped side to avoided, as she was about charged at Naruto.

Until Akiza saw a 2 figures ran out from Aotsuchi and Sakura's Fight, turns out it was Jack and Miko and make an attempt at flanking them, she extended her blade and cleaved it in two just in time to hear another sound of the whizzing of wind, which seeing Naruto execute uses another dual wind slash. After sheathed his swords on his hips.

She immediately ducked a slashes that Naruto sent that was fully intended to take off her head or sever her jugular and tried to retract her blade, but as she ducked and stayed low Naruto shot out his knee and caught her in the face.

As she popped back up from the knee Naruto grabbed her by the collar and kneed her hard in the body causing Akiza to cough up blood. Naruto took his advantage and ran her into the stone wall. Akiza again tried to send a signal to her blade to retract but Naruto cut off her mental order again with a sharp elbow to her face that cut her over her eye. Naruto kept Akiza on the wall and continued beating her to a pulp while she kept calling to her weapon only to get interrupted.

Akiza was binding by a blue glowing chains, it's completely unlike Kushina's Chakra chains, its completely unfamiliar then the Uzumaki's special bloodline.

Naruto is holding Akiza with his hand had the chain sticking out on his palm, he stated. "You made a few very serious mistakes today when you came after us." Naruto raised his finger. "First: You took the mission in the first place with your sister." As Naruto swing his arm while Akiza still chained up, then slam on the ground, harder.

Naruto raised the second. "Second: You underestimated me and my wife, the entire time." Then move at the side, and slam another which creates a crater, which made Akiza cough out some blood from the impact from her back.

Lastly Naruto appeared front of her, then stomp her stomach which made the Iwa brunette agony, then took out one of his swords and aim at her throat, then raised the third finger. "And last is: You rely on your weapon far too much… After I forced you to drop your arsenal, you were pretty much useless."

As Akiza looked at Naruto weakly. "Just kill me already… You win."

Naruto shook his head. "No…You're going to need some information of why Iwa sending you two by Onoki-dono." Right until he turn attention to see a largest pillar of flames shots out at the sky, that means it was Sakura's doing.

Naruto turned to Akiza's face in the crater. As he turned and walk at the campsite its where the kids were safe, until he'll drag Akiza while chained up, before the burst of dark flames engulfs him, then he reverted into his noraml attire with Zangetsu on his back. "And I better let you go along with your sister after Saku-chan's finished. Then we will pack you two up."

Akiza was stunned and weaken from the impact, now Naruto did spared her for sure. _'That son-of-a-bitch! He didn't even kill me after he won! He doesn't think I'm a threat!'_ Akiza tried to move to strangle to get free while she was chained up.

"And don't bother to use chakra, my chains allows to surpassed it." Naruto added until he use Banshō Ten'in to retrieve Akiza's naginata, which made Akiza cursed, but she spitting up blood on the side while dragging.

Akiza rolled over and looked up at the ground._ 'You win this round Moon Slayer…Damn it, just like Kurotsuchi stated about him, *sighed* guess I did underestimated him, after I get back to Iwa with nee-chan. I better need a long report for sure.'_

Now Naruto defeat Akiza; with her spared.

**==With Sakura and Aotsuchi - Earlier==**

With Sakura and Aotsuchi keep fighting, as Sakura lunched another flaming spear came out on her sword, as Aotsuchi, with their blades still clashing within the same time Naruto overwhelmed Akiza.

With they forced themselves apart then within 20 ft away from the distance, as Sakura back on the kendo stance, while Aotsuchi preformed the stance.

"You may have a single element affinity, unlike Kurotsuchi-san did had 3 elements, except Youton kekkai genkai when I fought her." Sakura stated, until Aotsuchi fires barrage of rock bullets, at Sakura, with the lavender-rosette charges straight at her while dodging and deflected them.

Then Aotsuchi creating another several hand seals, exclaimed. "**‡****Doton: Dochūbaku!****‡**(Earth Release: Underground Explosion)" As she sends a landslide of earth towards the target. Which Sakura swing her sword that creates another blade beam that dries the mud, that cause Aotsuchi shocked that Sakura can able to taking her disadvantage.

Until Sakura appeared in the air with her sword above her head. "SHANNARO!" She slam her sword on the ground and create another explosion of flames before Aotsuchi avoided again, as she on her distance, until the brunette will attempt to use another rock gun jutsu, until the flames it fade; it turns out Sakura was no around, until she flinch and look up to see Sakura is on the air with her bastard sword on the reverse in both hands.

"**‡Konton to shita hanketsu!****‡ **(Chaotic Judgment)" She slams her bastard sword into the ground, causing the land underneath her to erupt into a largest pillar of fire. along with a blast wave of flames that burns anything in its path, with Aotsuchi was terrified for seeing those flames as she create another several hand seal.

"**‡****Doton: Iwakageiseki no Jutsu!****‡ **(Earth Release: Rock Shelter Technique)" As she quickly slam her hands on the ground, then creates a complete dome of earth that protects her, as the burning fire covered the dome, but the heat is so intense. With Aotsuchi inside the dome felt a heat that was increases, she tried to keep her breathing when heat cause the O2 (Oxygen) turned CO2 (Carbon Dioxide) when a instance heat, as she couldn't hold it any longer, but she was completely careless about her capabilities.

_'Kuso! I almost out of air, those flames that burn the dome that allows to heated up.'_ Aotsuchi thought.

Now Aotsuchi collapse when she was almost out of air, until within minutes, a breaking by a punch of Sakura, while she is on Hikaru's armor, also the dome is crumble collapse after the lavender-rosette punch a hole.

With that, Sakura defeat Aotsuchi, as she place her sword on the ground, then took off her white glove on her right hand, then check her pulse see if she's conscious, so she did.

As Sakura stood, then lift Aotsuchi then hoists her over her shoulder. Then went to the campsite, before she took her sword and left in the scene. As the Ground zone considered a War Zone, so it didn't bother nature after all. Now Sakura got her opponent with humiliated defeated.

**==With the Autobots and the Kids==**

With Jack and Miko return to Bulkhead. Before witnessing the explosion and element attacks, as Miko did record everything. Now both Naruto and Sakura defeat their respectful opponents. Once Naruto and Sakura arrived with their each of their opponents with their form reverted into their usual appearance; Naruto's shihakusho and Sakura's Battle Kimono.

With Naruto and Sakura arrived, then the rosette gave Aotsuichi to Naruto, which Akiza saw her sister is defeated, until he put her behind the naginata kunoichi, then took out the suppression rope then tied each of them to prevent using chakra, once he done, and signaled. "Okay guys, you can come out."

With Akiza was remain conscious, since her sister was unconscious. Until seeing the kids got out on the strange transports. With Jack, Miko and Raf approaches to them, then Miko spoke first with excited. "Naruto, Sakura. That was AWESOME! You were extreme when you-" With she was cut off by a glare by Naruto, which made her sheeping for not to say anything.

Then Jack joined in. "Uhh...*clear throat* You guys did defeat those two...girls."

Akiza frowned from the black-haired kid. then exclaimed. "Hey! Watch it, kid." That flinches Jack by raise his hands in defense.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Jack replied chuckled nervously.

"Yeah! It better-OW!" Akiza agony before the pain from the impact Naruto caused.

Naruto sighed, then saying. "Now, Akiza. Now is not the time to talk while you're injured."

Akiza huffed and look away, while Raf seeing her with a Iwa headband on her bicep, with question. "Naruto, what kind of symbols like yours?"

"Okay, Raf. After we'll have those Iwa-kunoichis will have some questions." Naruto replied, getting a nod from Raf. "And better stay with Jack and Miko." That made Akiza frown about the black-haired boy that Naruto and Sakura accompany with.

"So...this boy with a black hair is Jack, right?" Akiza asked, which she seeing Jack that turn his attention to Akiza with a nod replied. "You seems those clothes your wearing like those two kids. Its seems you are not around here."

That made tense from Jack, then Sakura stepped in. "Alright, that's enough, so you guys better start explanation. And Jack, better stay out of this, okay?" Which getting a nod from Jack then went to the kids just as she told.

Until Naruto went to Akiza and said with interrogated. "Alright, now start talking. What was the old goat Tsuchikage wants me or Sakura-chan?"

Akiza huffed again and replied. "Like hell I told you. As I said that Tsuchikage was interesting you two about your skills? So why did you had to spared me and nee-chan for information."

"Is that...right." Naruto stated, with his eyes rolled at his wife. _'Is she lying?'_

_'Yes, koi. She is.'_ Sakura mental-link replied, when her counterpart taught her about using peoples' emotions and sensing or detects lies with Naruto, her husband. After all those years in training is paid off.

With Naruto turn his gazed at Akiza, and asked. "Are you sure. are you lying or something?" That flinches Akiza nervously, judging the expression that Naruto or Sakura seeing, its true.

"Wh...why did I lied to you." Akiza stated nervously. Which made Naruto smirked like his sister-figure when comes interrogation.

"Can you tell me about Anko Mitsurashi?" Naruto asked a question.

"Hell yeah, duh! Of course I know her? She is a once a apprentice of Orochimaru before you killed him during the Chunin exams. She is the... Wait...! you mean...!"

Naruto smirked sadistic. "That's right. Don't regret for you gave a 'no' for get away for answers? I do learned by Anko-neechan for some pointers." With Sakura walk away before she will taking the kids someplace for not seeing, which she knew about Anko for a while, it is the matter the fact, leaving Naruto and Akiza with some information. Now Naruto drag her to the forest that its nearby at the campsite.

**==At the Forest==**

As Naruto closed his eyes, and said. "Alright...now..." As took out some scroll then unrolled it then unseal some 'toy' that the orange-blond created them, that made Akiza frighten seeing those 'toys' that the Moon Slayer brought? She didn't knew Naruto is also a interrogator, by under teachings of the famous snake mistress. **(AN: You guys don't want to know about what torture equipment, so I will use a 'hard' way.)**

"So..." Naruto rubbing his hands. "Which one it do first." As he pick randomly for which one will do first. "Oh...I know..." As he took out the big feather.

"Um...what you going to do with that feather? Is that a torture equipment?" Akiza nervously, since that was a tool for torture, which made girls were fall for while endless tickling.** (AN: You know what I mean...)**

"Maybe..." Naruto replied with a smile more. "And tell me exactly why did you and your sister been almost ruined our first honeymoon after all."

That shocked Akiza in surprising without knowing, then replied. "I never thought you guys were in a honeymoon without Tsuchikage-sama knowing."

"That's right...your kage made a mistake...BIG time..."

**==With Sakura, the Autobots and the Kids==**

At the Campsite, before seeing Naruto dragging Akiza at the forest to torture her.

"So, what's Naruto going to do...?"

Until they heard a endless laughing that came from Naruto and Akiza. That made the kids tensed. Until one of the Autobots in vehicle mode spoke, was Bulkhead. "Uhh...what just happen? What laughter was that?"

"I'd say, Naru-koi did 'interrogating' our guest~." Sakura stated with a sing-song. With the kids were curious, until Raf look closer at the distance. As the laughter keep going until the end, right they heard 'ALRIGHTHAHAHAHA I'LLHAHAHA TALKHAHA! PLEASEHAHAHA STOPHAHAHA!'.

Until the laughter subsided, then Naruto arrived, then explained. "Those girls were only testing us."

Which made the Autobots and the kids surprising, until Sakura stated. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, without using my doujutsu. And its 100% clear." Naruto replied. "And the maintain, we'll rest here for almost night time."

"Why?" Miko asked. "We got sleep in..." Until she took out her cellphone, that surprises her to see the timer. "You're right...its is night time." With Jack took a sight at the sun on the distance.

"Guess the fight mustn't waste our time, right." Jack explained.

"It is...but we better get another day will reach Tanzaku Gai." Sakura replied.

With that, they will spend another night until morning.

**==Nighttime==**

At its dinner time, Naruto and Sakura needs some rest for at least, after those Iwa kunoichis did almost spoiled their honeymoon. With Naruto created a wooden cage with his 'Mokuton: Shichuro no Jutsu' (Four Pillars Prison Technique), and also the suppression seals prevents Iwa kunoichis to use their ninjutsu, before Aotsuchi woke up as well, and also confiscated their weapons, and hidden weapons.

Now with Naruto and Sakura along with the kids were sleeping on their Autobot friends in vehicle mode;

Naruto and Sakura will be sleeping in Crosshairs, then Miko will sleeping in his partner Bulkhead, Jack will been Ironhide, and lastly Jazz and Raf as well, before Naruto made some recommended.

As they're in a bond fire, until Sakura didn't mind to summon her companions; Hikaru, Fuu and Umi, along with Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki. Miko, Jack and Rafael was remarked about meeting their Zanpakuto companions and summons, along with the Autobots were surprising about their talents. Now Naruto cooking their dinner, was a nabemon (Hot Pot Stew), its very good when he always makes some delicious food, with Sakura help him, as the rosette place a two bowls of soup then gave them some to Jack then take it to feed the prisoners.

Also they brought Energon Cube supplies for sure. Its better then Rations or MREs of course. While they're on vehicle forms until they'll refill themselves before they find clear point and if the kunoichi prisoners

With Jack arrived the Wooden Cage with a seals around it, until Akiza turn her attention to see Jack with a bowls of soup, after they cut their bonding, as the wooden cage is sturdy, its made of chakra from Naruto.

"So...are you going to poison us?" Akiza asked.

Jack frowned. "No, Naruto did not place poison in it before I was him adding some ingredients, so we can't had your stomachs empty if you need something to ate." As he place the food on the base on the cage, then turn and return to the campsite, until Akiza called in.

"Hey, *that startles Jack* the names Akiza, Akiza Tamagawa." Akiza called him for introduction.

When Jack turn his face at Akiza on the cage. "Its Jack, Jackson Darby." Then turn and heading back to their group. Until Akiza heard a frown then made her turn her attention to her sister with a sly face.

"What?" Akiza asked with a questioning look.

"Oh nothing, seems you had a crush on that Jacky boy, right~." Aotsuchi replied with a sly face, teasing her sister that made her face flushed with red.

"I AM NOT!" Akiza yelled with a smile tint of pink on her cheek embarrassed.

"Sure~, you are going to have a boy like him instead-" Aotsuchi teased with her eyes rolled.

"Nee-chan! You embarrassing me! !" Akiza yelled again with furious and her eyes is white with a anime-style angry, that cause Aotsuchi laughing about teasing her sister, the brunette couldn't help to teasing her sister. As Akiza grab the bowl and start eating and ignored Aotsuchi's more topics. With Aotsuchi shook her eyes, and took the bowl, and tried it out.

_'Man...this food is good.'_ Akiza delight from the taste of Naruto's cooking. **(AN: This announced this story's couple pair: [Jack D., OC (Akiza T.)], instead Sierra...maybe?)**

**==At the Campsite==**

Naruto and Sakura along with the kids heard a commotion from their 'prisoners', until Jack went back before the commotion they heard. With the orange-blond asked. "So...how it go?"

"Its fine, just now." Jack replied.

Sakura raised her eyebrow and asked. "Really...?"

"Really!" Jack replied being serious, making Naruto or Sakura frowned about between Akiza and Jack. As he turn attention to seeing Miko having a 'Girl-talk' with Celestial Fairies just fine, with some food they're sharing, after they became friends now. "...It's just say...I better to get a move on for sure."

With Naruto and Sakura look each other about this situation, since Naruto did able to scan his memories about his bully Vince about his life was ruined, he was defenseless to defend himself; Raf had felt an influence when the effects of the Dark Energon that Megatron shots Bee while he was on board. Then lastly is Miko felt such a burden when Bulkhead was effected by the Tox-En, he almost offline (died) back then.

When Jack holding the Key to Vector Sigma, Miko had the Apex Armor and Raf got the knowledge of Cybertronian. There is something else in mind after all...they need to learned to defend themselves and even more. With Naruto staring at the fire with his eyes closed, until he heard Sakura's voice called in.

"What's wrong, koi?" Sakura called, before seeing her husband's expression.

"It's Nothing, Sakura-chan...its nothing at all." Naruto replied before looking at Sakura._'Guess I had to wait for when the time came...'_

Now later after dinner and then prepared to bedtime for the next day.

**==Earlier Nighttime - In Konoha==**

On the Village of Konoha; At the training grounds, with Sasuke trained with Hinata for a while. After he was told by Sayuri about her voice is beautiful. Hinata faint again at the time before Sayuri told him. Until minutes she recovered from the faint. Before their training, Sasuke and Hinata help each other for developed their own new jutsus during time Naruto ALWAYS invented new jutsu for their arsenal; Sasuke's new variants of Chidori and Hinata's new Jyuken taijutsu, with a help of Haku to improved it.

So after their training, and they are on the date at the streets of Konoha before Haku heading home with Shizuka. Since after the wedding of Naruto and Sakura, now they are the next candidates for their marriage.

Until Hinata convinced Sasuke to trained with Hitomi, before his girlfriend were told about her, so she will gave her a chance. Right before he were told by his Uchiha clansman Jetto, a teammate of Jou. As they started to hang-out after training.

As we move on to the story, the couple had finished another date. Sasuke treated her so well today she too in return. Now they're heading towards his home. Hinata wanted to spend a night in his house. She had informed her father, Hiashi or Hanabi, her younger sister that she'll be with him. Hanabi had commented that they were such cute lovebirds and wanted to support her sister and best friend all the way. That includes Neji and her father, Hizashi when comes on overprotected...well...can't say about that topic.

They got in front of Sasuke's compound, and he found a note at the table. It reads;

* * *

><p>,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',<p>

"We are going shopping tonight and do other major stuff, while your father is at work in police duties, Sayuri-chan at her friends for some slumber party, Itachi at his ANBU duties. Might be coming late. Take care. If you had Hinata staying, then she's welcome." - Mikoto.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

* * *

><p>"So um, we had the whole house, huh?" Hinata asked.<p>

"Hn, I guess we do." Sasuke replied. "Oh, want to watch the sunset with me? It is beautiful at times like this." For inviting her for a sunset view. True, in a weather like this the view of the sun setting would be a fantastic thing to see, a real beautiful scenery.

"Sure, why not?" Hinata replied beaming.

They went up to the balcony, and so they watch the sun going down.

_'So this is how senpai enjoying seeing sunset, and until the moon appeared.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Hinata then looks at him. She thinks of him a lot and sees nothing but good qualities.

Hinata leant closer to him, putting her right arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulders. Sasuke holds her on the shoulder as they hold their free hands together, watching the sun go down in a slow manner, basking the sky with it's orange, yellow, red and gold rays.

Now the sun then disappeared on the horizon and darkness would soon blanket the skies. They then go down to make dinner.

"Sasuke-kun, what's for dinner?" Hinata asked while still holding on to him.

"How does Mentaiko sound?" Sasuke offered his opinion.

"Sounds good."

"OK, make yourself at home while I make one." Sasuke said as they arrived at the kitchen.

"No, I want to help out too." Hinata pleaded. He then lets her help him out.

The couple had a nice dinner and afterwards they're up for desserts. Sasuke and Hinata had their fill, and they went to the sofa to relax a bit, then Hinata asked him on something.

"Sasuke-kun, could I ask you this?" Hinata begins.

"Well, ask away."

"Will you let me...to be your side, as your fiancee?" She said.

Sasuke was a bit taken back at this.

"Err, yes, you are my love after all." He said.

Their faces were so close with one another. Their eyes locked on them, both had such lovely eyes. Then Hinata felt an urge to kiss him. So out of instinct, she did that, moving an inch to catch his lips. Sasuke is surprised, especially when he felt her tongue licking his lips.

**(Lemon Start - Pls Skipped it if you're 18+, so its Sasuke and Hinata's turn)**

He relaxed into the kiss and returned the favor. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to lie on the sofa, him on top.

The kiss was getting wilder as the fire inside them grows, and from their position, Sasuke starts to lose control and getting turned on. Hinata was getting wet, her panties starts to get soaked.

Sasuke and Hinata kissed for so long they don't realize they were running out of breath. They pulled out, panting heavily.

"Sasuke-kun, make love to me." Hinata said as she cupped his cheeks.

"You sure? I don't want to harm you." Sasuke is worried for her sake.

"Don't worry, and I've taken some pills or a certain jutsu today." Hinata reassures him. They got up and head towards Sasuke's bedroom.

As they walked the stairs they can hardly contain themselves; they kiss one another as they went up. He pushed Hinata to the wall, she pressed her body against Sasuke, kissing with all her worth. Hinata lifted his shirt and threw it somewhere and Sasuke took off her tank top, before took off her jacket and threw it aside. He can see her bra is kinda small.

Sasuke then moved from her lips to her neck, Hinata moved slightly to give him more access to her neck and moaned slightly, her hands combing his hair. While busy on her neck, his hands moved down and made short work of her blue pants, letting it fall on her legs, leaving her in her panties. Hinata grinded her crotch against his, dying to get more of him.

Their legs were getting tired and they needed to land on a nearest chair Sasuke placed in his room. Sasuke sat while Hinata straddled in his lap and kissed him like mad. While she's doing it, her hands went on her back to release the bra straps, and then took it off and pressed her breasts against his fine chest.

Sasuke then stood up; Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist and holding to his neck, still kissing him. He then let one hand of his take off his whit shorts, let it fall and kicked it aside. They broke the kiss as they needed air. Hinata let her legs drop from while her arms still hooked on his neck.

They look at each other's eyes for a little moment. Her hands then wander around his chest and back, feeling every part of him. Her hands went on their own accord and removed his boxers. Sasuke took off her panties in retaliation. Now both are totally naked.

"Hinata, shall we go on my bed?"

"Sure thing Sasuke-kun."

They are on his bed. As soon as they were up they again kiss one another. First it was gentle and a passionate slow kiss. He pushed her down, her head resting on his pillows. Then the passion just grew and ignited as their kiss turn rough and intense, tongues engage in a duel.

Later Sasuke went to her neck, Hinata moaned his name clearly. He kissed her neck like before, and then went down to lick and taste her breasts. Hinata moaned loud and arched her back and her hands pull down his head, pushing her breast more into him. His hands went to play with the other, her hands went over to press his palms harder. He swapped places and repeated his treatment.

Sasuke goes lower, reaching her private regions. Sasuke made a slow torturous lick on her dripping opening, enough to make Hinata lose her patience.

"Sasuke-kun! Please!" She moaned out loud. Hinata pressed more of herself onto him as best as she can. Her left hand reaches to his neck and pulls him deeper. Her right goes to her own breast and plays with it, pinching her nipples to increase the heating ecstasy. And then she reached her peak, her juices flowing into his mouth like the Nile river. Sasuke licked every semen she spilled out.

He went back up to her. Hinata pulled him down for another kiss. She then flipped him over to be on top of him. Hinata goes to his chest to nuzzle it, then goes down to his manhood. Hinata then goes to put it into her mouth and begins sucking and tasting it.

Sasuke moaned loud being music to her ears. Wanting to hear more Hinata sucked hard like it's a tasty treat. He then reached his peak and cums into her mouth.

After tasting his juices and wiping her mouth, she goes back up to him and kissed Sasuke again. After a while she couldn't wait any longer. The ache in her lowest part is screaming to get him inside her. She broke the kiss and stare into his onyx eyes with pearl eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, please take me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've never been so sure in my life."

Hinata dives herself down, being impaled onto his large shaft. Hinata winches in pain, so Sasuke steadies him and Hinata, allowing her to wait until its time to go. And soon the pain subsided, and there is nothing but pleasure taking over. Hinata would not wait for another minute as she thrust herself deeper into him. She jumps up and down, trying to make it go deeper in her. She then goes down to kiss him once more, tasting his saliva.

Sasuke then flipped over, now him in the commanding position. He broke the kiss as he needs air, and need to focus more on the thrusting. His hands went to cup her breasts, to play with them while penetrating her insides, doubling the pleasure, and making her moan and scream his name. Hinata wrapped her legs around him and pulls him deeper, feeling so much pleasure surging through her.

"SASUKE-KUN! UHH! OH!" She screamed out to him.

Sasuke enjoys hearing that. Hinata tightens more around his shaft as both scream in pleasure. In an attempt to suppress their screams, they kiss one another fiercely yet lovingly. And soon they reach their climax. Both slumped down, being tired. They lie down and stare each other in the eye.

"Sasuke-kun, let's sleep like this."

"Right, don't forget that my family is coming back sooner or later."

"OK, but let's stay like this for a while."

"Alright. I love you, Hinata-koi."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata soon sleeps while Sasuke remains awake for a few minutes, still connected to one another. Soon both were asleep with dreams of their future.

**(Lemon Ended)**

**(AN: So...there you have it, part of the lemon for Sasuke and Hinata :3. Hope you enjoyed it, and even...part it for least (y). Let's hope for sure :V.)**

**==Next Morning - Day 7 - Several Miles from Tanzaku==**

Now his sunrise, with Naruto and the others were packed their things for the next town (well...Naruto had them sealed via storage scroll, and a small veil of his blood to allows to unseal their belongings), after the battle against the Iwa kunoichi sisters, they are still under custody, until Naruto had suppressed their chakra then place them with ropes again and their eyes blindfolded, then place them on Crosshairs with Naruto and Sakura.

While the kids were on Bulkhead. So now...they're off...

**==Later==**

While in road trip, now Akiza and Aotsuchi couldn't felt something like that. Since they're uncomfortable when comes of riding a transportation. First before they got on board that looks unlike a wagon or carriage. Turns out it can move itself, before until they broke a sentence while blinkfolded.

Akiza spoken. "So...I never seen or heard about those transportation unlike those-"

"Wagon? Carriage? Litter? You'll named it, I know." Naruto guessed while 'driving'. "We're been traveling towards the Tanzaku Gai until I will released you and Aotsuchi...to think you girls never thought you're here to test our strength."

"Yeah, after we told you about that 'asshole' disobeyed Tsuchilkage-sama's order for diplomatic mission when we almost losing our numbers just like the...Yondaime did made a mess. It was supposed to be a protection detail." Akiza explained. "That's all I told you when Tsuchikage gave us a mission to test you and your wife."

"I see...so those guys were to very stupid to listen to their Kage for under his command." Naruto stated about the Squad of Chunin and Jonin in Iwa arrived in Nami for ruined their first stop for their honeymoon. "And also if your Daimyo in 'Tsuchi no Kuni' (Earth Country) will made your Hidden Village liquefied and terminated when I will tell the Fire Daimyo-sama about this, then discussed to the Earth Daimyo about your shinobi comrades about this...then he'll cut ties with your village, unlike the 'Kaze no Kuni' (Land of Wind)'s Daimyo when he cut ties with Sunagakure about their economy and military power, right?"

"Yes, this is why me and Akiza were only wants to gave you a protection before I tested you." Aotsuchi replied blindfolded. "We just want our village to be negotiated that will prevent civil war."

"..." Naruto silent while 'driving', until he sighed, and turn his head at Akiza and Aotsuchi, then took off their blindfolds and replied. "Alright, we accepted your mission." That surprises them, with Sakura nod for understand. "But only...don't cross our line."

Which made the brunette duo disbelief for the Black Savior accepted the mission for Iwa. With Akiza and Aotsuchi look each other (they been sitting at the back), then a nod, when Akiza started to spoke. "Alright, Moon Slayer, you made our deal."

"That's good, and the maintain, Crosshairs-san will keep an eye on you girls in case." Sakura advised with a sly smiled, which made the brunettes confused.

"Crosshairs? Who or What's Crosshairs." Aotsuchi asked, until another voice spoke in.

"She meant me, laddies." A voice came from the radio that startles the Iwa sisters.

"What was that?" Akiza demanded.

"I am, you pricks!" That until the Iwa girls seeing never heard that transport can talk.

"What in the-!" Aotsuchi surprised.

"I'll tell you...if you attempt to know about them...I will hesitated to erased your memories that related to 'them'." Naruto advised/threaten, that made the girls surprising.

As the Autobots continue to drive and make their way to Tanzaku, they had no idea that someone was watching their every move. Soundwave's surveillance drone, Laserbeak, was flying high above the Autobots and humans on board, spying on their actions and sending the footage to Soundwave himself.

As Soundwave received the footage from Laserbeak, he turned to the Combaticons, who were eagerly awaiting their opportunity to attack the Autobots head-on before Optimus Prime appeared. Eventually, Soundwave managed to get the coordinates for Autobots' location and opened a Ground Bridge. The Combaticons readied their weapons and prepared for combat.

"Alright boys, let's do this." Onslaught said as the five Decepticons walked through the portal.

**==Later==**

As the Autobots continued driving down the road, Ironhide or Naruto began to feel like something was watching them.

"Hey, guys." The veteran soldier began before something interrupted Naruto's conversation on Crosshairs.

That something was Naruto swerving off the road as a Ground Bridge opened up in front of them, the other Autobots doing the same. With Akiza and Aotsuchi were confused of what kind of strange light was. Until they saw something came out.

As soon as all the Autobots were off the road, five large and tough-looking robots burst out of the Ground Bridge and began to attack them. Ironhide's eyes widened in fear and alarm, for he knew these robots all too well. And also Jazz, Bulkhead and Crosshairs.

"The Combaticons." He said in a half-whisper before turning around to Bulkhead.

"Bulk, take Miko and the kids get them as far away from this place as you can, now!"

Without a second's warning, Miko found her seat-belt tightening around her waist, along with the kids as Bulkhead sped away from the battlefield, watching everything in his rear view mirrors. And also Jazz as well. Until seeing Naruto and Sakura got out on Crosshairs, with a kage bunshin taking the Iwa Kunoichis to the safe distance, until Naruto ordered them to do so.

"What gives, Bulk?" Miko asked. "You never run from a fight."

"Yeah, what's going on?" Raf asked.

"I know, Miko." Bulkhead replied. "But Optimus is extremely concerned for your safety when he left Ironhide in charged, especially since those five 'Cons attacking us are the Combaticons!"

Miko's eyes suddenly widened along with Jack and Raf.

"Those are the Combaticons?!" The Japanese girl asked with a twinge of fear in her voice. She still remembered the conversation that she and the others had with the Autobots about the Combaticons, and the way Ratchet snapped at Bumblebee was still burned into her memory. If anything could scared Ratchet, then she knew it had to be bad. Eventually, Bulkhead found a good place to drop off Miko, which was at a small rock formation a kilometer away from the battlefield, before turning around and driving back to the battle. But if anyone knew Miko well, they would know that she wouldn't stay down for very long, and soon, she began following Bulkhead's tire trail back to the battle.

"You mean those are the guys who nearly killed 'Bee?" Raf timidly asked. The same result as Miko. Who would thought fighting against the Combaticons arrived now. When Bumblebee did had a concussion caused by Brawl.

"And what you told us, also they are the fierce team of fierce Decepticons?" Jack added.

"That's them alright. I better called the reinforcements for sure." Bulkead replied.

**==Earlier - With Naruto and Sakura==**

As Naruto and the others on the safe distance, as he cut the bonds on Aotsuchi and Akiza and remove the blindfold before something attack them, after Naruto's kage bunshins disperses, with Sakura is on her assistance. Before the Iwa Kunoichis seeing Ironhide, Jazz and Crosshairs transformed into bipedal mode, then armed with weapons; Ironhide's Riot Cannon on his right arm and his left arm cannon. Then Jazz armed his trusted Scatter Blaster, and Crosshairs took out his MP (Machine Pistols). It depends if they'll used them or not while in range and closed combat.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!?" Aotsuchi exclaimed.

"Alright! What is going on here? What are those five giant metallic humanoids were just came out in a strange light, and then those wagons suddenly turned into like them?! JUST TELL US WHAT WAS THAT!?" Akiza demanded, until something struck on the ground 3 ft front of Akiza along with Aotsuchi's Sword. Then with the Iwa kunoichis look at Narutn with a determent look.

"If you want explanations, then there is no time for answers, right now if you two want to live? Then fight or run to death." Naruto narrow his eyes. "There is no turn turning back if you hesitated of both of you want to earned our trust,,,if there is old saying, is; 'The enemy in my enemy is my friend'." As he turn towards his wife. "Let's go..."

As Naruto and Sakura ran to the battlefield leaving the green eyed and brown eyed brunettes gazed at their weapons...if they fight...or run as a coward. So with Akiza spoke. "So...what will we do...?"

Aotsuchi sighed, and stood, rubbing her wrists that Naruto bound them, as she picked her sword, strapped on her backside, and said. "Can't help it...we better go as well."

Akiza looked at her sister with determent, and replied. "Guess your right. But we don't have no other choice." As she picked her pole weapon. "Let's go..."

**==At the Autobot base - Metroplex City - Earlier==**

Ratchet and the other fellow Autobots were all waiting around the consoles. Ever since many of their Autobot comrades were very happy seeing the Aerialbots were welcome on their reunion. Then with each of them will select their Alternate forms from Earth:

**(AN: I will select my own versions of the Aerialbots' Alternate forms, and even remodeled as well.)**

First; Silverbolt's alternate form is 'Aérospatiale-BAC Concorde' excepted the four fins instead the large one; it look like a space shuttle with the slightly larger wing span.

Second; Air Raid get his new wings, the 'F-15E Strike Eagle', armed with missiles like; Sparrows, Sidewinders, AMRAAM. And bombers as well.

Third; is Wing Saber, in his taste was a 'A-10 Thunderbolt', with the armaments; 30mm armored-piercing GAU-8/A Avenger Gatling-type cannon, air-to-surface missiles, cluster bombs and rocket pods.

Lastly is Jetfire and Jetstorm; the twins chose the F-14A Tomcat. Their color background is opposite with identical; Jetfire is Red and White, and Jetstorm is Blue and White. **(AN: I knew the Decepticon Seekers using F-14 series include Air Raid.)**

Now they got their alternate forms from Optimus advised. Time to take a test drive, since this world haven't the technology develop and even buildings. After Naruto launch a satellite, they manage had communications, internet process (later) and sending messages. As Ratchet is working on the desk, with Perceptor, and also his old student Jolt, he was about 20 ft less height as Knock-Out, and also an assistant and old protegee of Ratchet; he had blue armor with sky blue lining backgrounds underneath his blackish gray body.

With Optimus and Elita were wondering off outside in Metroplex City for catching up for eons past for their relationship. So they trained, improved and learned from her vehicle form and keep a low-profile if she will need it in near future.

With Ratchet, Perceptor, Knock-Out and Jolt were developed some arsenals for prepared for the next war like Cybertron, and then Arcee and Bumblebee's team could go out for their own test drive from the Aerialbots. With Arcee got back from training along with Jolt before improve his Electro-whips until then.

After an hour of working some developed, that Naruto requested to construct it with 'blueprint' that Naruto create; it was rechargeable, rail-gun system, and energy-base (like Chakra or Energon) weapon; it will needs some testing, then last thing Naruto took the Prototype and test it later until future uses. Until a call suddenly from comm-link. Ratchet hurried over to the console and pressed the answer button.

#"Ratchet, we have a serious problem?!"# Bulkhead exclaimed into the microphone.

"What is it, Bulkhead? Another shift?" Ratchet stated.

#"No, its worst situation, we need the Aerialbots, or Optimus, or anyone, the 'Cons sending the Combaticons!"# Bulkhead exclaimed, that made the Doc' shocked of what he heard. #"And there's more? They's combined into Bruticus! I mean it, Ratchet, we need some back-up, NOW!"#

What Ratchet heard from Bulkhead's outburst and information caused his eyes to widen and his jaw to drop: Bruticus engaging in a one-sided battle against the escort team.

"By the AllSpark." The medic terrifyingly whispered before turning around, as he channel some comm to any Autobots. "Arcee, get the others ready and prepare to Bridge out now! And while I'll contact Optimus and Elita."

Arcee nodded and sprinted out of the room as fast as she could.

"Don't worry. Help is coming." Ratchet muttered.

**==At the Training Hall - Metroplex City==**

Arcee ran down the hall to the training room, where Bumblebee and Smokescreen were engaging the rest of the new recruits in combat practice. She arrived just in time to see Jetfire spared his twin brother Jetstorm. With the rest of the Aerialbots were spared with sparing partners; Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack spared with Silverbolt, Smokescreen and Hound spared with Air Raid, and Bumblebee and Drift spared with Wing Saber.

As Bumblebee took out his energon blade her had during his time in War of Cybertron, thank Hound and Ironhide to reverse engineered their arsenals. As the Warrior-Scout clashes Wing Saber's dual energon blades, then taking another slash, then deflects again, then a kick on his footing that collapse him to the floor.

"Nice blocked, Wing Saber. So keep it up and don't let your guard down." Bumblebee praised as he helped Wing Saber back on his feet. Just as the two stood apart and prepared to go for another round, Arcee entered the room.

"Guys, Bulkead and the others is in serious trouble. They are under attack by the Decepticons." The two-wheeler said as everyone turned in her direction. Hound took out his guns.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's bust some heads!" He excitedly said as the others readied their own weapons and walked out to the main room, where Ratchet was waiting with an open Ground Bridge. And also Optimus and Elita came in to the bridge.

"Comin' with us, Doc?" Wing Saber asked. "We might be in need of a medic after this. While Knock-Out prepared."

Ratchet pondered over the rookie's question before looking back up at him.

"Wing Saber is correct, old friend, we need you for this situation." Optimus stated. "And informed Ultra Magnus will be in-charge in this station before informed him." Getting a nod from Knock-Out and Prowl.

"I suppose you're right." Ratchet replied as he turned to Knock-Out and Prowl. "Knock Out, Prowl, man the Ground Bridge until we return."

With that, Optimus, Elita, Ratchet and the other Autobots walked over toward the green vortex in front of them.

"Roll out!" On command, the Autobots all transformed into their vehicle forms and sped through the portal.

**==Back at the battle - Present==**

Against the Combaticons, the three Autobots and four shinobis (Konoha: Naruto and Sakura, Iwa: Aotsuchi and Akiza) were having a very difficult time trying to hold them off. Every time one of the elite soldiers was shot at, another one got in front to cover him until he recovered. After Vortex managed to get a good shot at Jazz, who was busy clobbering Swindle, Crosshairs tackled the Decepticon interrogator and began to pound on him until Brawl threw Ironhide into him, sending both Autobots flying. Onlaught fires at Naruto with the Riot Cannon, along with Naruto's Charged Arm Cannon of Shuradō (Asura Path). As Sakura was fought against Brawl, the Loose Cannon of Combaticons fires some rounds with a Scrapmaker at the lavender-rosette.

"So...you must be the Human Prime, Lord Galvatron is talking about." Onslaught stated, as he grab a nearby boulder then throw it at him, as Naruto extended his hand and yelled.

"**‡****Shinra Tensei!****‡ **(Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God/Almighty Push)" That push the boulder back towards him, that causes Onslaught to avoided by sidestepped.

As Onslaught seeing Naruto's eyes changed into metallic Grey with black ripple lines, that amused the Combaticon leader. "So...this is fabled 'Rinnegan' (Saṃsāra Eye), the Eyes of the Human Prime."

"You knew about my eyes?" Naruto amused, before the flash of light from his chest, then his body engulfed with white light, as it fades into his Super Armor. As he drew his saber on the backside before the battle mask on. "Then let's dance!"

Then Sakura fought Brawl, as the Decepticon Loose Cannon fires his cannons and missiles, with Sakura uses her chakra enhanced that gave a dent to Brawl, that crashes on the ground, with a groaned, that results him to furious. "Why you puny bug!"

With Brawl's turret cannons fires in the air to lands at Sakura. With the lavender-rosette dodge any of them then deflects them with her flame wolf sword before explodes that clashes were blade and explosive round, since it immune to fire-type arsenal like the shells or Energon. After all, cybertronians were made of metal that it can't withstand high heat weapons, unlike energon based weapons.

"You guys maybe big, but don't underestimate against us with size, as humans." Sakura replied, then she sheathed her sword then creating several hand-seals by 6, as she reached into a 'dog' and 'tiger' seals.

As Sakura remembered last night's training in the Time-Space Dome. Naruto re-test her elements during that time.

**==Flashback Started==**

_"Are you sure, hime?" Naruto certainly. As Sakura sharing bed with him, leaving the kids asleep. Until his wife wants to talk about her new elements while ago during the chunin exams. As they are now a open field for their new training regiment._

_"Hai, Naruto-kun." Sakura replied. "When I was bonded with Hikaru and the girls with a new elements like red lightning. I need to know for sure."_

_Naruto rubbing his chin, since he did witnessed Sakura's capabilities during the Chunin finals. As he did fought her at the finals. At the time, now Sakura needs to improved her strength, after the training in one month at the finals, at least for sure she's ready._

_Naruto sighed with a smile, replied. "Alright, Sakura-chan. Guess I will re-tested your element nature." As he took out a slip of paper that Sakura knew it was a chakra paper, then take it to Sakura. And explained. "I know this is a normal chakra paper, but its now an advance one too." As he took a slipped, continue. "This is a special one, now the same results and this paper has potential to see each of the elements on paper colored is change like the black lightning from Kumo. And this time, look closer now."_

_As Sakura payed attention at the paper, then it split into six parts; one is burn into ashes with blue fire, one crinkled, one crumbled and one soaked. That surprises Sakura seeing Naruto's level is a Kage, lastly of two parts is glow brightly, while the other turned pitch black. As Sakura seeing one of the paper is blue fire, that made her nod for understand._

_"Now its your turn." Naruto instructed to Sakura, as she did was told, then that amazed Naruto seeing Sakura spits 3 parts; one is soaked and crumbles like she was trained by Sakura's counterpart. Now two is seeing one of them change into red that crinkles it, and other is burned in crimson fire._

_"Sugoi, you are improved with four elements now." Naruto admitted. "I guess, its time to get serious." As he creating several hand seals. "_**_‡_****_Jikūkan Dōmu._****_‡_**_ (Space-Time Dome)"_

_As the dome is formed surrounds them, then now they are will be finished Sakura's training in 30 days in 20 seconds._

**_==Inside the Dome==_**

_"Alight, Saku-hime. Its begin." Naruto declared._

_"Hai!" Sakura replied._

**_==Time Skip==_**

_With the dome fades, now Sakura did learned and invented a new katon ninjutsu like Naruto's, includes C-Rank jutsu like Housenka. As Sakura did able to learned raiton ninjutsu as well, then also it renamed her name 'Raiton' by adding 'Aka' into 'Aka Raiton'. Now Sakura did learned an Assassination jutsu like Sasuke, she picked...Chidori, she was able to succeed the original Chidori into the same level as Kakashi's Raikiri, the Shinku Chidori (Crimson 1000 Birds). After Sakura did had a Jonin-rank chakra that allows to use it. With she did manage to use Chidori improved to use; senbon and chain lightning. _**_(AN: You knew Sasuke did use Chidori Senbon during his training.)_**

_The Chain Lightning attacks able to chain directly bounced the bolt of lightning that electrifies foes. Now Sakura will use her new jutsus for her future opponents. Until if she will be ready if that's possible._

_"Okay, hime...gave a shot." Naruto insisted, gaining a look from Sakura with a nod, as she went to the clearing, then create a hand-seals sequence: Starts with a bird, horse, tiger, hare, dog and tiger._

_Sakura inhaled to release her new katon jutsu that inspired Hikaru's symbol. "_**_‡_**_**Katon:...**(Fire Release:...)"_

**==Flashback Ended==**

"**...****Dai Ōkami Endan****‡** (Great Wolf Flame Bullet)" Sakura releases a stream of flames with a shape of a wolf with its mouth opens for prepared to bite its prey. While Brawl seeing Sakura forms a katon ninjutsu.

"Ha! You think your puny fire will burn me!" Brawl mocked, as he swing his arm will attempt to block her attack away, until Sakura's jutsu bites Brawl's arm, that causes erupts cause his eyes (optics) widen. "What!"

That causes Brawl agony his arm got burned. "UGH! Scrap! That burns!" As he swung his arm while the fire still burning. Until he notice there's a stream nearby, until he learned about world's resources, until he punch it on the stream to cools the fires out, until he remove her arm that results seeing bite marks on his armor melting. That irritates him. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

As interrupted his sentenced by a sucker punch by Bulkhead's wracking ball on his fist. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Its fine, Bulkhead. There's no time to talk, right now we to focus out opponent."

"Oh yeah." Bulkhead replied.

Little did the Autobots or Naruto, Sakura and Iwa kunoichs or the Combaticons know, however, but Miko, who had followed Bulkhead's tracks back to the battle, was hiding behind a large rock formation and taking pictures of the battle, until Jack and Raf chased her after the boys joined in to witnessed it.

"Wow, I've never seen a bunch of Decepticons so tough before." She said to herself as she took another picture of Blast Off blasting with.

"I agreed." Jack replied witnessed the fight. "Naruto and Sakura were pretty good." Seeing both Naruto and Sakura separated fought against each of the Combaticons.

"Especially those two girls that Naruto or Sakura taking prisoners." Raf added.

After a few minutes of fighting, Onslaught called over his teammates to him. "It's time we show the Autobots what we're really made of boys." He exclaimed. "Combaticons, combine into Bruticus!"

Before the Autobots' eyes along with Naruto and Sakura? They heard Combiners is a group of Transformers that assemble and combine their bodies into a single machine, or that composite machine itself, the five robots began changing into something that was very different from their vehicle forms (After Onslaught hop Vortex then lift himself up into the air). In her hiding place, Miko saw what was going on and hit the video record button on her phone.

She'd seen plenty of 'Con action before along with Jack and Raf, but nothing could've prepared any of them for what was taking place right before their eyes. Brawl and Swindle shifted their bodies and transformed into what appeared to be a pair of large, metallic legs, Onslaught twisted his entire body to become what looked like a torso, and Vortex and Blast Off changed into a giant pair off arms.

All five parts merged together, and resulting juggernaut standing before them was more than enough to strike fear into both the Autobots and the Kids. Now Jack and Raf with wide eyes and slacked jaws, as they had never seen any Transformer capable of doing anything like that. **(AN: I ran some theory about the Combiners? Start of Bruticus; Whenever Onslaught hop on Vortex or Blast-off lift him to the air, or while riding or boarding in the Dropship or standing on the higher ground, or using a "Hover" Ability to change into the Torso and Head.)**

Bruticus was ready to rampage. Deciding that she got enough pictures and a video, Miko put up her phone and made a run back for the spot Bulkhead left her at.

"'**Bruticus**' online." The giant rumbled. "Ready for action!"

Until the groundbridge is open, until Optimus steps out then took out his minigun and fires some rounds until Bruticus got hit before he blocks it with his arm, letting the oversize transformer seeing Optimus change of appearance. "Well...if isn't Optimus, you've looked change."

"I am not alone." Optimus replied as he brought Elita, Hound, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Jolt, Arcee, Ratchet, Warpath and Silverbolt came in before taking flight, follow with Jetfire and Jetstorm, then Air Raid and Wing Saber, now they armed with their arsenals: Jetfire armed with Thermo Rocket Cannon; Silverbolt, Path Blaster; Jetstorm, Neutron Assault Rifle; Air Raid, armed with Proton Assault Rifle and Wing Saber with Neutron Assault Rifle custom armed with Energon Blade.

"Well! The little Aerialbots." Bruticus remarked. "I was hoping you punks will had a round two this time."

"Keep talking yourself, you overgrown ugly butt." Jetfire comment mockery seeing Bruticus during the battle in the Ark while his fellow Aeiralbots were separately after that happen.

"How cute. A little Autobots came to play too." Bruticus comment. "And now I will squash them like bugs...So try this on for size!" As he kneel down and fires artillery shells at them.

"Incoming!" Hound shouted for warning at his comrades. As they spread out leaving Jolt, Bumblebee and the Iwa kunoichis, as Naruto and Sakura both extended their hands on the air and shout unison.

"**‡****Bakudo #81. Danku!****‡** (Splitting Void)"

As they create a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall that protects from incoming bomber, until the shells hit the barrier.

"Thanks for saving our tailpipe." Jolt appreciated.

"Anytime, but right now we need to focus our battle." Naruto replied, getting a nod from the rest of the Autobots. As he took his gazed at AKiza and Aotsuchi. "Aotsuchi, you going with 'Bee, the yellow one, and Akiza going with Smokescreen. Just don't argue, and do it!" That made the Iwa sisters hesitated, then she and Akiza went to each of the Autobots. As 'Bee took Aotsuchi by hand then ran before transforming into a vehicle form, while Akiza were taking by the rookie and taking cover.

As Sakura took out her Ōkami Honōnoken (Wolf Flame Sword) or Enrō no Tsurugi (Flame Wolf Sword; considered as a nickname for opposite) from her glove, as she closed her eyes, until the hilt is shifted into like before. _'Hikaru-chan, I need your help.'_

'Hai! Sakura-chan.' Hikaru replied, as she came out on her glove with red orb of light and flew to the sword's orb on the hilt, and then it started to glow, then a flash of red light, until her sword's hilt begun to awaken again, with a burst of flames shots up in the sky. As the flame fades, reveal to be Sakura in Hikaru's armor.

"Whoa, nice get up." Smokescreen comment, seeing Sakura's appearance.

"Smokesceen, fight first, talk later." Naruto groaned annoyed about this situation.

"Oh right!" Smokescreen exclaimed that made Akiza scoffed before taking her in nearby forest.

"You are sure look like a rookie." She muttered comment. As the Autobot rookie taking Akiza in safe distance for fighting Bruticus, before looking at the rookie and said. "So...Smokescreen, right? So who or what are you?"

"Yes, and I'm a Autobot from planet Cybertron. Its about beyond the stars." Smokescreen replied that surprises Akiza.

"Wait a minute! You're saying your from the stars like your buddies?" Akiza surprised.

"Yes, but that giant muscle 'Con was Bruticus." Smokescreen explained, as he shift his arms into blasters and fires some lasers at Bruticus. "So are you going help or not?"

"Alright, but Moon Slayer needs some explanation." Akiza sighed for hesitated but to fight. "And what's that overgrown titan's weakness?" With a analysed statement.

"We Cybertronians were vulnerable to high heat weapons." Smokescreen stated. "Besides Normal steel weapons that its sharper."

"Like Explosives?" Akiza conclude.

"Yup." Smokescreen replied, as Akiza took out her pouch and took out several kunais along with Explosive Tag; 10 of them or less, seeing the Elite Guard Rookie knew that before he saw Naruto making Explosive Tags. As he did know a paper can blown in seconds. "You attempt to use those for combat."

"Yes, how did you know?" Akiza curious for Smokescreen know about explosive tags.

"Naruto told me about those." Smokescreen replied. "But Bruticus is hard to hit, but it better hit me with aim correctly."

"Right." Akiza replied and then started to insert the tags on one of the kunais.

**==With Bumblebee and Aotsuchi==**

"Can't believe I was saying...you're telling me that you guys from the far from the stars?" Aotsuchi exclaimed before the same time Akiza were told by Bumblebee. She was shocking seeing giant metallic humanoids that transformed from the transportation. It was matter the fact that there will be a heavy battle. She was disbelief of hearing about their world is invaded by enemies aliens while the rest were good.

"Yes it is...but right now, we better fight, or we will be scraped." Bumblebee said determent that confuse Aotsuchi, which made him a sighed. "In human terms opposite; we will be dead."

That made Aotsuchi a 'Oh!'. Now she decide to fight, as she asked another question. "Can you tell me of which any of them is friend of foe?"

"Sure." Bumblebee replied, and stated. "Did you notice those symbols all over our vehicle forms?"

Aotsuchi remember the symbols during last night, as she did remember those strange red symbols and also the rest were purples, but the difference from those symbols were unlikely any Hidden Village Symbols.

"Yeah, I do. The red faces and the purple faces." She replied.

"Good, but we better need all the strength we get." Bumblebee said.

**==Back at the battle==**

It was chaos was raining down on Optimus, Naruto, Sakura and the others, as Bruticus was able to counter assault after assault as well as return the attacks tenfold. The Shinobis were able avoided Bruticus attacks, with shurikens, kunais and jutsus were able to place a dent on the giant's armor; until they were able to use explosive tags that insert it. That made Bruticus angry at the moment event.

Hound dove behind a boulder and began to focus a beam from his wrist onto Bruticus' body. Pointing it directly at the center of his torso, Hound readied the rocket mounted on his bicep and fired, hitting Bruticus square on the chest.

"Nice shot, Hound." Optimus complimented as Hound ran over to his teammates.

"Don't get too comfy yet, Optimus." Jazz said as he pointed at the smoke cloud left by the rocket faded, revealing Bruticus to be completely unscathed.

"What?" A shocked Hound asked, "Nothing could've survived that shot!"

Bruticus then started laughing as he cocked his right fist back as the energy begun to charge up into his fist.

"Let's see if you can survive a shot like this, Auto-bugs." The giant taunted. Which meant one thing that the Autobots nearly knew very well.

"Autobots spread out! Get clear, NOW!" Optimus ordered as he and the Autobots in the line of fire raced to avoided what was coming.

With Naruto and Sakura minus the Iwa sisters were about to avoided or Aotsuchi and Akiza that look similar then Sakura's Chakra enhanced strength, but thankfully, everyone that was nearly was just as quick to reacted, but most of the rest of the Autobots were not so lucky to avoided the massive shockwave that came as soon as Bruticus slammed his fist into the ground.

Though the burst traveled across the ground in a straight line, it was still powerful enough to encompass anything close to its route, as several Autobots sending flying in different directions, (minus the Aerialbots; they did take flight) and Naruto and Sakura able to avoid the attack, includes Ironhide along with Aotsuchi and Akiza when she was damage from the blast via few boulders hit with her arms, or legs, or chest and even smack each side of their heads uncounciously. The weapons' specialist was about to land on their feet, only to find that probably was not the best thing for him at the moment and end up crashing on his left side.

"Ironhide-san, Akiza-san, Aotsuchi-san!" Sakura cried out, as she and Arcee quickly ran over to provide cover for him. As the two begun shooting off rounds at Bruticus, Arcee quickly notice that she did not need to be a medical specialist or less of any kind to know that Ironhide's leg was seriously damage.

"Ratchet! Ironhide's been hit!" Arcee called, as seeing Ratchet change into a vehicle mode to made his way at injured Ironhide, while the rest provide covered from the Autobots.

"I'm fine." Ironhide tried to insist, but his argument quickly died in his throat as he grunted in pain when he tried to rise. "Okay, maybe not fine."

Arcee just ignored Ironhide until Ratchet arrived, as with Sakura creating the largest multi-layer walls with her Doton (Earth Release) Ninjutsu, until she went to the Iwa kunoichis, with her medical-ninjutsu via kage bunshin.

As Ratchet patched Ironhide's leg and scold. "Ironhide, if you don't get your condition while in that battlefield-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Ratchet." Ironhide replied before cut his sentence, causing the veteran doctor annoyance, as Ratchet raised his finger to his com-link.

"Knock Out, prepare a Ground Bridge. We have an Autobot down." The Medic called into the communicator as a portal appeared behind him, Arcee and Sakura. As he grab his arm and move over his shoulders. "I'm taken Ironhide in Metroplex, while keep us posted."

"And also I'll had my clone taken Akiza-san and Aotsuchi-san." Sakura stated, while her clone holding the duo sisters.

"Roger that, Ratchet." Arcee replied, before she shift her right arm into Plasma Cannon, as she charged her weapon. As he and Sakura (clone) taken the injured through the portal, until it closes.

As Sideswipe and Bulkhead struggled to get back on their feet, Bruticus stomped over and raised his foot, ready to stomp the two Autobots into the ground before Arcee will attempted to fire.

"I love the sound of Autobots crunching under my feet." Bruticus said as he prepared to stomp his foot down.

Before the giant could do so, a shot came out of nowhere and hit Bruticus in the head, causing him to stumble around in a daze and giving Sideswipe and Bulkhead enough time to get up and move aside. Sideswipe looked over and noticed Naruto with something on his hands, it look like a laser rifle; two-handed (the LaserKraftWerk from Wolfenstien). As he shunpo'd and taking cover on the nearby boulder for he'll fired next, until Sideswipe approaches Naruto. Until Bruticus was furious for who's shooting his head.

"Hey kid, where'd you get that gun? I never seen it before?" Sideswipe asked, curious to know how a Naruto was able to get his hands on a weapon like.

"Its was a Prototype. I had manage to test it out for sure." Naruto replied, as he move, before charging his weapon and fire another shot at the head again before seeing Bruticus cover his head with his arm, hearing a shout 'SCRAP!', then he covered again. "With a help of Ratchet-san and Preceptor-san to manufacture this weapon to had a energy-based weapon. So its the matter time to focus on this fight."

"Right, talk later." Sideswipe had his point.

"Focus on the task at hand, Autobots." Optimus called out as Bruticus regained his senses and reaffirmed his footing. The giant then knelled down and arched his back upward.

"Try this on for size!" he cried as he fired numerous rockets into air. Ironhide knew what was happening.

"Shoot down those rockets!" The veteran soldier called out as he began firing madly at the incoming missiles, the other Autobots doing the same. Most of the rockets were hit, but a few made it through the barrage and slammed down around the Autobots, causing smoke and debris to flay in the air.

**==At the distance==**

As the explosions rose up, Miko, Jack and Raf could see and hear the chaotic clash from her "safe spot" a kilometer away. Deciding that they had enough of seeing the Bots get the scrap beaten out of them, the Japanese girl took out her cell phone and called the base.

"Hurry Miko." Raf said frighten.

"Ratchet, you there?" Miko asked.

#"Ratchet and the others were just Bridged over to Optimus' or Mr. Naruto's location, before he went back here to the medical wing to tend Ironhide."# Knock-Out answered, causing Miko to widen her eyes in surprise. #"If you need a Ground Bridge back, I can open one for you."#

Miko nodded in response.

"Open up the door, Knock-Out." She replied, as she hanged and informed Jack and Raf. "Its coming."

A few moments later, a Ground Bridge opened up behind them, through which Jack, Raf and Miko ran through back to the base. Once they ran through the portal and reappeared in the base.

"Can't believe we got blown our field trip by those 'Cons." Jack comment.

"I agreed, forgot my Apex Armor a while back." Miko stated.

"Let's hope guys will handle this situation." Rafael said.

**==Back at the Battle==**

Bruticus was not holding anything back, not even when reinforcements arrived. To the titanic Decepticon, there were just more bugs for him to squash.

"Waste ém all!" He shouted to himself as he slammed his fist into the ground, narrowly missing Jazz and Warpath.

As Bruticus was raising his fist out from the ground, he felt someone firing at his back. He slowly turned around and saw the Aerialbot Team flying circles around him, each one releasing a hail of gunfire from their jet form's weaponry. Deciding to try and even the odds, Bruticus raised his right arm and morphed it into a giant flamethrower, releasing a jet of scorching fire upon the Aerialbots, causing them to scatter to avoid the flames. As he was doing this, he suddenly felt a searing pain in his left leg. He looked down, and saw Sakura stabbed her sword against him.

As soon as her sword engulf with fire along with herself on the battlefield, the pyro inside her just couldn't be restrained any longer.

"This is almost as fun as facing you as your comrades to separated." Sakura cackled as she continued burning away at Bruticus' leg. Rage began to flow through the giant's mind as he began to spin the helicopter blades on his arm like a saw.

"Nobody does that to me!" Bruticus cried as he swung the spinning blades at Sakura, as she reacted then took her sword and shunpo'd to avoid the hit that makes him more angry.

"SCRAP!" Bruticus exclaimed. "Arrghh, you're staring to grind my gears!" As he prepared to contact Nemesis. "Hey, Soundwave, we need some reinforcements." With the the confirmed request back-up, as the Groundbridge protal appeared then several Decepticon flyers came through the portal, until they transformed then armed with their blasters, its about total 90 drones; 36 Vehicons, 10 leapers. 4 Rocketers, and 40 seekers. **(AN: Now in War of Cybertron variants.)**

After Optimus seeing Bruticus called reinforcements, so its the matter that fact to fight against the army, as he got the right opportunity, before organized the attack. then he place his finger on the commlink and called via commlink. "Autobots we must engage the enemy! We're spit up to repel our situation; Elita, Sakura-san, Hound, Bumblebee, Arcee and Smokescreen will handle the drones. While myself, Naruto-san, Warpath, Jolt and the Aerialbots will handle Bruticus."

Now Optimus turned to the Autobot Team. "Aerialbots, we will you know what to do!?"

"Right, Optimus." Jetfire responded. "You heard him, Aerialbots!"

Silverbolt nodded his head and stood up. "Aerialbots! Transform and combine into **Superion**!"

Silverbolt, Air Raid, Wing Saber, Jetfire and Jetstorm jumped up and transformed into their jet fighter modes. Wing Saber and Air Raid formed into giant hands; with Wing Saber formed into a large Gatling Gun on his right while Missile Launcher on his left from Air Raid. Jetfire and Jetstorm transformed into legs. Silverbolt transformed into a torso-like with a gold face head with and silver buffalo's horn and blue optics. They merged together into the giant Superion.

Superion shouted. "'**Superion**' Online!"

Bruticus did not miss the appearance of his old rival and quickly charged at Superion, which the Autobot combiner was quick to meet with a loud battle cry. At the sight of the two titans of titans clashing.

Naruto and Sakura were now met up each other, with the orange-blond holding his energy weapon, while his lavender-rosette is on her armor and sword. As their eyes gazed each other with a nod.

"So its help them." Naruto declared, as he (sealed his energy weapon on the storage seal) and Sakura (before sheathed her sword on her back) made a tiger-seal before heading to each group, unison. "Gravity Chain Link 6x, **KAI**!" Now the seals on his arms and ankles were faded, along with Sakura.

Sakura did had those seals just like Naruto during training. Now then also the finale. "Seigan Fuuin: **KAI**! (Restriction Seal)"

With the seals unlocked, that unleashes the enormous chakra burst erupted from them, causing many of the Decepticons had their systems static (or nervous) from the massive chakra and includes Bruticus. Besides all the Autobots felt that enormous power.

"By the AllSpark! That was such a surge of power." Elita disbelief seeing Sakura had a tons of power.

**==In Sakura's mindscape==**

In the Mindscape Compound; Sode no Shirayuki and a man with black hair, with darker shade armor (Cecil's Dark Knight Armor, minus the Helmet). Along with Fuu and Umi.

"It seems Sakura-san will awaken 'him'." Fuu stated, while Umi nodded agreed for her.

"Yes...its been a while any of us to summoned him." Umi concluded, as she gazed at the black armored person. "Can you agreed...Witchblade."

Now that was Witchblade, he was formed into a human appearance, then he nod for agreed. "I agreed, Umi...after all those training so its time for Sakura will use it."

**==At the Real World==**

As Sakura move her sword on her face with her eyes narrow, as the blade is started to glow, then engulfed in flames, due of her massive chakra unleashes that Sakura unseal her chakra restriction and weight seals that Naruto placed.

"RAYEARTH!" As she raised her sword higher then surrounds by flames engulfs her creates the pillar of flames shots out in the sky.

**==At the Metroplex City==**

With Naruto installing the satellite with footage camera so they can watch the battle, with the kids tending the Iwa kunoichis wounds during the battle. Before Jack had contacted his mom and Fowler in Earth. So it take some time to had them entered their world. With a help of Ratchet, due he learned human medical knowledge as a Liaison, just like Fowler.

"Whoa...did you see that?" Miko said awed about seeing Naruto and Sakura unleashes its power.

"Yeah, those two so powerful." Raf added.

"Jack, Miko, there's no time, we need to fix the girls conditions." Ratchet scolded,

"Ah, right!" Jack and Miko shocks them, as Raf will monitor the ground bridge. Until the comm-link from Earth.

#"This is Site E warehouse from Earth. We got June."# Fowler called in, as Raf replied.

"Thanks for contact Agent Fowler. We'll had the ground bridge ready."

**==With Sakura==**

Now Sakura is standing the flames, without burning herself and even her sword was vanish in her hands. As she look around, then she heard a voice.

**"We been expecting you."**

As Sakura turned to see, a wolf with a horn engulfed with flames from the shape. With ruby eyes staring at Sakura.

"You're..."

**"Indeed...my name is Rayearth, the Lord of Fire...Hikaru told me everything about your strength of thine heart that cares for thy friends and the love ones...and that remains firm in thy beliefs."**

Now Rayearth's flames engulfed more, until it rises in the air with flames, with Sakura engulfed her to form a orb of red light and shots towards the flames, until it hits something it the crest of the 6 point star with a symbol of Rayearth.

**==In the Battlefield - With Elita and the Autobots==**

With the flames faded with many of cybertronions were completely shocked seeing it was 18 ft humanoid mechanical red, gold and silver armored wolf; with a wolf-shape helmet is about spartan-like design, the design is red-gold armor with 4 ruby gems; big one on the center, and two on the top in sides, also last is on the waist armor, and also right shoulder armor, then the Flames spurting out of Ratearth's head, also a tower shield with a claws at the bottom on the left arm attached. **(AN: Forgive me fans? Its hard to describe and took a shape of the Rune God in Magic Knights? After all...it made my head a little blown a bit, so its now Hikaru's Rune God; Rayearth.)**

Arcee and Elita looked on in awed along with the Autobots, as they witnessed the lavender-rosette turned into unlike the Cybertronians do or Pretender. Along with the rest of the Autobots seeing Sakura can do.

With Sakura is now surround with a human-size bubble with a the crest at the bottom. Is now look like a cockpit for her machine or Rune god. **(AN: This one as well, couldn't described.)**

With Sakura was astonishing about for being inside the Rune God. As she saw something interesting, she seeing battlefield.

"Is this how Hikaru-chan can donned the Rune God..." Before Sakura raised her hand that startles that her hand and Rayearth's hand mimic the same way Sakura can move. "This is...this is how I can feel and mimic its movements like myself and Rayearth were bonded."

'That's right, Sakura-chan.' Hikaru's voiced in Sakura's head.

_'Hikaru...'_

Hikaru mentally nod and explained. 'This is how we fought Zagato before me, Fuu-chan and Umi-chan never knew Princess Emeraude was in-love with him deeply from the start. We regret to forced to kill her by the hands of myself and my friends...after we return home and even I was the New Pillar of Cephiro with Eagle Vision. After...I was loved by Zagato's twin brother, Lantis...after I was married when he came to my world, after we save Cephiro as their Pillar and bring peace.' **(AN: 'Eagle Vision' is the character of Rayearth.)**

_'I see...that was...sugoi...'_ Sakura astonishing.

'Yeah...but as the matter the fact, we had to fight this guys after you need some rest. *that fraustrated* Those creeps ruined your honeymoon.' Hikaru felt frustrating.

_'I know...can't believe that was my FIRST HONEYMOON THOSE DECEPTI-CREEPS RUINED EVERYTHING BEFORE THOSE BITCHES CAME TO US! SHANNARO! ! !'_ With her enraged expression causing her unleashes the flames of fury surrounds her, causing Hikaru's sweatdrop about seeing her expression.

'Ehehehe, you better fight after this.'

_**'I agreed with Hikaru. The best to fight.'**_

With her conversation ended and then Sakura manifested her sword with engulf with flames on its hands, now its the bigger version of Kagayai Enjin (Shining Flame Blade), now she is on the Ka Gasumi stance.

In outside of Sakura's Rune God; the Autobots and Decepticons drones seeing Sakura (in Rune God Form) made the same stance, before the drones prepared the fight. Seeing the Autobots getting serious, now Elita, Hound, Bumblebee, Arcee and Smokescreen went to her armed with their weapons; Elita's E.D.K. TechVolt, Hound's X18 Scrapmaker**,** Bumblebee's Stinger Blasters, Arcee's Plasma Cannon and Smokesceen's Blasters as well.

"Wow, Sakura, you look..." Arcee is about to comment, before went to her besides her.

**"I know..."** Sakura's voice called in Rayearth Form. That surprises the Autobots. **"As the matter the fact...better get is fight continue."**

"Sakura's right, we better had our fight continue." Elita stated. Now the battle continues. Until Sakura prepared to attack.

"**‡****Honouyari!****‡ **(Flame Spear)" She swing her sword and shots the burning spear at the Decepticons. That results explode from the blast radius.

**==With Naruto and Optimus==**

Before Sakura was transformed into a Rune God. With Naruto had his chakra still surged.

_'Hey...Hakuto...can I use my new form until the all nine like Kurama? I haven't tried out my new form.'_ Naruto asked his hollow persona, until he heard a sadistic chuckled.

/_'Sure, Naruto. We haven't use it before Bahamut's training.'_/ Hakuto replied.

_'I agreed...its time.' _Zangetsu added. As the Dark Blue Chakra erupted from Naruto forming gigantic dragon; A Largest Dragon is about the size 100 ft (taller then Bruticus and Superion) with black scales, large razor sharp claws, 2 large wings and 4 medium wings, longest spike whip tail that crush a mountain, its head and horns on both sides like a bull and largest feet, as the single tail turn into 10 tails. (AN: Think Bahamut Titan Dragon: s: / / plus . google u / 0 / photos / 105724006704361138410 / albums / posts / 6134924679971931314?pid=6134924679971931314&oid=105724006704361138410&authkey=CL7Z-PzZruqWCQ)

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots and Bruticus were was speechless except Shinra and Leviathan minus Bahamut with a proud smile, who was shaking their heads and saying something about "show off" with rolling their eyes but still with smile on their faces.

**"You think I was a tiny weakling for this!"** Naruto roared then charge straight at Bruticus by gave a mach punch on Bruticus face that sends him flying backwards and crash on the ground. As he grab his foot and lift him and slam Bruticus on the ground on the side, harder and slam him again. Also using his tails to slam the Titan transformer again.

As he lift him in the air with with his wings and a massive strength and toss him to the ground, causing a massive Earthquake. And Naruto-Dragon crash him on his chest with his foot. As he punch his head multiple times.

**"Superion, fire those missiles, do it!"** Naruto called/ordered the Aerialbot combiner. As he flew himself again.

That made Superion cut off his shocked and replied. "Uh, right."

With his respond, as Superion fires a barrage of lasers and missiles at Bruticus that made an impact from the blast. As Naruto unleashes a stream of blue flames on his mouth that burns Bruticus. As Superion land besides Naruto in Dragon Form before he landed on solid ground.

"Scrap! I actually FELT that!" Bruticus exclaimed, until that made him angry, as before he stood and yelled. "Nobody does that to me!" As he punch the ground to send a shockwave at Dragon-Naruto and Superion.

As Naruto-dragon dodged on the side on the left and Superion on the right, as before the arsenals made a impact. Until Optimus came to him looking at him with disbelief.

"By the AllSpark, Naruto-san. Is that you?" Optimus seeing Naruto can turn into a dragon, getting Naruto-dragon turn to Optimus.

**"Yes, Optimus. but we better keep attack Bruticus right now."**

"Understood. Autobots, continue pursuit Bruticus!" The Prime called out as he fired at the torso unit. Jolt ran over to Optimus' side.

"Prime, I have an idea." The medical assistant said as he launched one of his electro-whips, the barbed tip latching on the very center of the torso's back, and released a surge. The Onslaught of electricity began to interfere with the titan's systems, and Bruticus soon succumbed to the attack, his body splitting back into the five Combaticons.

As soon as Onslaught started to get back up, Jolt held his hands out in front of him, magnetic energy surrounding them like a veil. Jolt raised them up, and soon the Combaticons were levitated into the air and thrown across the battlefield, the five Decepticons landing on top of each other in a heap. Onslaught managed to push the others off him and got back up. Also he notice his army were wiped out by Sakura, Elita and rest of the Autobots.

"Soundwave, we need a Ground Bridge." The Combaticon leader ordered. Instantly another green vortex opened up behind him. The Combaticons an through the portal as quick as their legs could carry them, the Ground Bridge closing as soon as the last Combaticon ran through it.

When the portal closed, Optimus withdrew his weapons and patched in his com-link. Before Naruto and Sakura reverted into human form (plus Sakura's usual appearance) and landed on the ground. And also the Superion were separated into titan transformer.

With Elita, Arcee and the other Autobots witnessed Sakura's actions was truly amazing before Naruto, Optimus, Jolt and the Aerialbots fighting Bruticus, she slashes the drones with kendo-style, with the lavender-rosette able to cut them with pure speed, she destroy a single Leaper with 'Power Break' (Denryoku kyūkei), then glides towards the Seekers that surprising seeing her Rune God can fly, as she wipe 20 seekers solo, while the Autobots were under the firefight, they did manage hit any of them with the firepower. As Hound did used up all guns and ammo when comes with arsenals, Arcee did use her close combat the smack each of them with her reflex moves, and Bumblebee and Smokescreen with a partner duo like during the hunt for the Predacon bones from Shockwave, after another failed attempt to secured the sample of CNA when Soundwave use the Groundbridge to send it to Megatron's hand (after as Galvatron). They do pretty improved during the last battle, using the the trees as make-shift weapon after the blast or fight from the Combaticons.

"Perceptor, bridge us back to base." The Prime commanded solemnly.

#"Yes, of course, Optimus."# The scientist replied.

A moment later, a Ground Bridge opened up in front of the Autobots, who steadily walked through it and reappeared at Metroplex City along with Naruto and Sakura. Upon walking inside, the Autobots looked upon a grim scene: Ratchet fixing Ironhide's leg and the beds were the Iwa kunoichis were badly damage from the fight they did tending the wound by June and placing IVs to keep them alive, until Sakura and Naruto came rush to them to tending their wounds, and the kids, Agent Fowler, and surprisingly June, standing by and helplessly watching as the two could do everything they could to keep the girls stable. Before June and Fowler arrived Metroplex City in the first time entering Naruto's world.

"Sakura-chan, we better healed Akiza and Aotsuchi, now!" Naruto frantically called as they rushed over and placed each of their hands on their chest, as the their hands were glowing green then started to healed. With Naruto healing Aotsuchi and while Sakura healing Akiza. Until the kids removed their equipment like pouches, headbands and AKiza's Naginata and Aotsuchi's sword.

June's eyes began tearing up, prompting the nurse to turn away. Jack turned to face his mother. Before seeing June was astounding seeing Naruto and Sakura's hands glowing on their chest and limbs.

"Are you alright, Mom?" Jack asked as he placed a hand on his mother's shoulder, June gently holding it in response.

"Yeah, it just that seeing this reminds me of one of those times where the victim is in a serious condition like this and the only thing we can do is do everything we can to keep them alive for as long as possible," June replied, her voice sounding like she was about to cry. Optimus silently approached the two.

"Do not grieve over the injuries the two females sustained in battle today, June." Optimus said as Jack and his mom looked up at him, "While Sakura-san is busy fixing the wounds with her husband, their abilities is most humans can do."

"Wait, husband? You mean..." June sound surprised.

"Yes, mom, that's Naruto and Sakura." Jack said to his mother about Naruto and Sakura. "They been keep us from harm about those girls attack us."

"Indeed they are...with Jolt's ability to command electromagnetism will allow him to mend and repair the metal in her limbs and body. She will recover in due time." With Bulkhead walked up next to Optimus.

"Yeah, the sooner the better, especially sooner because Wreckers do _'not'_ like sitting out on the action." The large green Autobot stated, remembering how crazed a Wrecker could become if they weren't called out for a battle over an extended time, and how desperate_'he'_ was to get back on the battlefield when he was bedridden after a near-fatal encounter with an Insecticon named Hardshell. Jack walked over to Sakura to see how she work on healing Akiza.

"How's she holding up?" The boy asked as Sakura looked over at him.

"She will be alright, after I need some rest after my shifts on the hospital and even my honeymoon." Sakura replied, "But I can't really say anything about her more severe injuries just yet. We'll have to let Ratchet worry about that."

Jack then looked down at Akiza, whose her left arm Sakura had just finished healed and replace another bandage and sling, knelt down next to her, and gently took her hand in his own. Getting June seeing her son for the first time unlike he and Sierra. She knew his reason, if this girl will be .

"Can't believe this is how they fight." Jack whispered. "So many burden about this mess."

Sakura heard this and looked over, but before she said anything to make fun of him, she noticed that Flareup was giving a slight reaction. The lavender-rosette could've sworn that the corners of Akiza's lips were twitching.

Until Naruto look over seeing June and said. "You must be Jack's mother, June, right?" That getting June attention at the young man.

"Yes, that's right, how did you know?" June replied.

"Jack told me about of how you treated Akiza and Aotsuchi, as a nurse." Naruto stated, while healing Akiza with reiatsu. "As the matter the fact...we have some discussion to do."

"About what?" June asked.

"We'll talk after tending the girls wounds." Naruto replied.

June nod for understand, then she looked over at Optimus and asked. "What exactly happened to those girls with strange clothing? How those girls became soldiers to fight in the battlefield."

"She sustained critical damage during our ambushed assault by the Combaticons." Ratchet replied, "When they merged into Bruticus, their combined form, they tried a direct attack against the titan, only to enrage him and cause him to viciously attack them. His Explosion Path that they almost wipe them out, with Ironhide's leg got severed. Quite frankly, I'm amazed that those girls survived the blow."

June widened her eyes in horror at the brutal description of Bruticus' attack. If a person was hit by that attack, they'd have been turned into human sushi.

"What exactly does Bruticus look like?" June asked again. Miko walked up to her and held up her phone.

"I think you should see for yourself." She replied as she opened the video file on the phone. When June saw the video of the Combaticons merging into Bruticus, she was stunned silent. If the Decepticons had power like this, then they'd be virtually unstoppable.

"How are we going to be able to counter something like that?" Jack asked.

"Fortunately, we have a weapon that can counter the titan." Arcee replied. "And he's over there." Everyone looked over at where she was pointing, and saw that she was pointing at Jolt.

"How is Jolt our secret weapon against the Combaticons?" Ratchet asked skeptically.

"Simple." Hound replied. "Like Optimus said himself, the kid can control electromagnetism. I saw what he did to Bruticus in that battle. All Jolt had to do was hook one of his whips onto Bruticus' back and surge enough wattage through him to drop a battleship."

"So, Jolt's like Cole McGrath?" Miko asked as Hound looked down at her.

"Who's Cole McGrath?" Hound asked, obviously confused.

"He's the star character of a series of video games called inFamous." Rafael replied, "Some radioactive device exploded in his face and gave him weird electric powers. He can also control magnetic fields."

Hound only raised an eyebrow, still confused. Bulkhead walked over and whispered something inaudible into the Autobot's audio receptors. A moment later, Hound looked away from Bulkhead and back down at the kids.

"Bulkhead just told me about these 'video games' as you humans call them, like you mention about Ichigo person." Hound said, "Can you show me what they are?" Miko's eyes suddenly began to gleam.

"No problemo, Hound," Miko said beaming. "School is in session."

As Hound and the kids walked over to the TV, everyone heard Ratchet give out a groan of annoyance. June looked over at Optimus and Ironhide (while he was under repaired), who were busy having a conversation with Jazz and Bulkhead.

"You know, when Jack called me earlier and said that Optimus was getting some new recruits, I wasn't expecting him to get an entire army in here." The nurse said as Ironhide and Bulkhead looked in her direction.

"I was honestly expecting him about that, given his numbers before Jazz and myself brought the others here." Ironhide replied with a chuckle. "Good thing Naruto had our Ol' friend Metroplex here for sure."

"I see now that extreme precautions are to be taken." Optimus said as everyone looked over at him, "We cannot risk the Decepticons finding us in the open again. Therefore, we will depart he base in pairs, whether for driving practice or scouting for Energon. Bumblebee and Wheelie will take the first shift."

"While I will do my part too for energized some energon as well." Naruto added getting a nod from Prime.

"You create Energon!" Fowler said to Naruto with a surprising expression.

"That's right, I did use my abilities to harvest some energon. After all, the man owned the 13 Primes for energy resources." Naruto explained. As he went to June before saying about he can't leave his patient until surprising there's another Naruto healing her. Fowler and June was speechless seeing Naruto can do, until Naruto to June with a determent expression.

"This is how I want to talk to you about your son, Miko and Raf's..." He said.

**==Back on the Nemesis==**

The four of the Combaticons knelled before a towering Galvatron, who was talking with Onslaught about the attack they led on the Autobots. Galvatron suddenly raised one of his eyebrows.

"Are you sure the Autobot Ironhide and two human femmes was terminated?" Galvatron inquired.

"I'm sure of it, master." Onslaught responded, "No one could've survived an attack like that. The blast cause them to obliterated. If any of them didn't die immediately, then they would've died on the medical berth." Gakvatron then laughed darkly.

"Excellent." He growled. "Optimus is already down one new recruit."

Just then, Swindle spoke up. "If I may, my liege." The entrepreneur said as he approached Megatron, "One of Prime's newest recruits is an Autobot named Jolt."

"And why should that be of any interest to me, Swindle?" Galvatron inquired.

"Because, Lord Galvatron, this Autobot is the last to possess a deadly device that I thought were all wiped out in the War: an Electro-ceptor. With that little device built into his frame, he can become a deadly living weapon." Swindle retorted.

"How do you know of this, Swindle?" Galvatron asked.

"Because he used electricity to split Bruticus back into our normal bodies." Onslaught replied. "Electricity that he generated from inside his own body. He then levitated us into the air and threw us across the battlefield in some kind of magnetic field." Galvatron snarled in frustration. Just then, he and the Combaticons heard a new voice.

"Fortunately, Galvatron, you have one living weapons of your own." The voice said. Everyone looked behind them and saw Cyclous approaching them.

"Why do you think they called me the 'Stormbringer' back on Cybertron?" Cyclonus asked, as he drawn his sword. "I can go and terminate the electrifying new Autobot for you."

"No..." Galvatron said as he pointed at him. "Not terminate. I need you to capture him. If we can persuade him to join our side, we could gain another deadly asset over the Autobots, but if not…"

Galvatron didn't even need to finish his sentence as he drew out his sword from under his Fusion Cannon, causing Swindle to gulp in fear as he saw the gleam of the blade. Just then, the entrepreneur hissed in pain and began to hold his side.

"Swindle, what is it?" Galvatron asked, actually showing concern for one of his most valued soldiers.

"Nothing, just still feeling the heat from that femme's fire sword singing my circuits." Swindle replied as Blast Off helped him back up.

"It is true, Galvatron." Blast Off said as Galvatron looked him in the eyes, "When we were attacking the Aerialbots before formed into Superion that Optimus got in his unit as Bruticus, we suddenly felt a searing pain through our whole body, Swindle feeling it the most. The human named Sakura was attacking us with a sword shoots flames, and she nearly melted right through Swindle's outer plating. Before she turned into a machine like us does."

"I see." Galvatron stated, "Swindle, go wash off in some coolant. Cyclonus, you two are to remain with me. The rest of you are dismissed."

With that, Swindle walked out of the room to the coolant chambers and the rest of the Combaticons left to attend to their own business. "Now, your mission will be to find this 'Jolt,' capture him, and bring him to me. I will do the rest. And Dreadwing will also lead you on this mission, as he was your commanding officer back on Cybertron. And even Skyquake."

The Elite Seeker bowed in gratitude and respect.

"You're the best, Lord Megatron." Cyclonus said as the Elite Seeker left the room. Until he heard someone called him.

"Did they test him and his wife?"

Getting Galvatron attention seeing Kurouzu via shadow substance, and replied. "Indeed...they're are now highly threat to us, Kurouzu."

Kurouzu frowned, then said. "I heard you are attempt to captured 'Jolt' to recruit him to your side. But if its failed...we'll use a back-up plan."

Galvatron growled and stated. "And what might be...?"

"Simple...we'll kidnap one of the human that connection from someone name 'Jack', did you know him?" Kurouzu said about one of the human's connection.

"Yes, I remember when he didn't use the drill for not finished me." Galvatron remember that day as Megatron. "So what about him?"

"We will use one weakness and exchange for Jolt if goes failed." Kurouzu replied with a smirked through his helmet, that made Galvatron chuckled for the idea.

"I see...very well...you'll see if you attempted to abduct her and exchange for Jolt."

"Very well...you have my word." Kurouzu disappeared again. Leaving Galvatron with a evil laughed.

"Soon, Optimus." He growled.

**==Later at Night==**

With Naruto, Sakura and the others were staying at Cabin that Naruto build about far from Metroplex City, as bring the girls on the quest room. With Sakura cook dinner with Naruto. June and Fowler were admitted about their cooking. Before that Jack explained to his mother and Fowler about Naruto implanted his knowledge to speck and understand Japanese with Rafael, it was shocked for someone learned it, then Naruto and Sakura explained about their worlds' economizing. As Sakura went to the patients, and with the kids were heading to bed.

But until...

"You've GOT to be serious!?" June yelled upsetting, good thing the rooms were sound-proofed. In the Living room, Naruto told them about he want something he needs to do...by teaching to learned ninjutsu.

Naruto nodded serious about this.

"You are planning to trained those kids to be soldiers!?" Fowler exclaimed.

"Yes..." Naruto replied.

"Then WHY!" June demanded glaring at Naruto with a calm expression.

Naruto sighed and explained. "Those kids need self-defense during I was able to scanned his memories when his bully name, Vince, right?" Getting a nod from June.

"After all the adventures the kids were aiding Autobots to save your planet and Cybertron restored." Naruto stated. "After all...they need to learned."

June was speechless about her son needs self-defense. Now he had his point, this world his a war zone after all, just like Cybertron. And Fowler had on the same boat as June. Unlike the 'Military use of Children' from WW1 in 1800s, in Great Britain, but 250,000 boys under 19 managed to join the army. When the 2nd World War, child soldiers fought throughout Europe, in the Warsaw Uprising, in the Jewish resistance, and the Soviet Union.

Since the 1970s, a number of international conventions have come into effect that try to limit the participation of children in armed conflicts, nevertheless the 'Coalition to Stop the Use of Child Soldiers' reports that the use of children in military forces, and the active participation of children in armed conflicts is widespread.

Until the UN or Unite Nation and the world stops using children for going to the war for everything has committed. After World War Ended, now there will be no single children for going on the battle, anyone. And now...this world will had the same thing as Earth.

June was upset if Naruto or Sakura will trained each of them.

"Don't worry, I will teach them taijutsu or few thing I've learned." Naruto stated. "And the maintain, if I'll teach them few ninjutsu about less C or B rank. If...each of them will decide."

With June and Fowler look each other about this statement and situation from Naruto? During the explanation from Jack about this world. Her son told when Raf was troubled in Crater City. Good thing Naruto saved them and witnessed their situation. So he's right, they need to defend themselves.

"You're right...they need to defend themselves." June accepted. "Just only without lethal force."

"I will...but I'll have them to use taijutsu only if they're on Earth, as Ninjutsu need to be secret like Autobots do." Naruto replied.

"That's good to hear, if you attempt to have them became an Assassin like you or any ninja in this world will be worst problem." Fowler said.

Naruto nod for agreed then he, June and Fowler prepared to bed, and then tomorrow for having them return to Earth.

**==On Earth - Jasper, Nevada==**

Its already afternoon, a girl riding a bike was about 16, she red-hair, green eyes, wearing a purple shirt with a white long-sleeve polo shirt underneath, medium-size violet skirt, wearing tan boots. HeR named is Sierra. She was heading home, after she haven't contact Jack about days after Jasper was evacuate. Many people knew there was an invasion.

Once she arrived home, as Sierra took out her cellphone and call or text Jack for he did not replied.

"Jack...where is he? He haven't called and text for days." She sighed, until she saw a shadow cast over her, she turned and gasped as the image turned dark and the sound of her screaming echoed. Letting the people or police nearby to investigate. Until they found Sierra's cellphone laying on on the garage.

**==Next Morning - Day 8==**

Now its now morning and then prepared for breakfast, as they had decide to cook ramen for sure. Its been a while since Naruto or Sakura haven't ate after their dating or honeymoon. Now Naruto did recharge the energy weapon that the time he first use it, causing Miko was excited seeing that weapon before.

With Naruto gazed at June with a determent, then with a sighed and place his new weapon and stood and announced. "Jack, Miko and Rafael. There is something about this..."

"What is it, Naruto?" Raf asked. With Sakura knew about what he was talking about.

Naruto sighed for not holding back. "As for this day forth, June and Fowler had agreed with something while you guys on out world."

"Like what?" Jack asked about that, since when his mother and Agent Fowler were discussion in the living room.

Naruto closed his eyes withing a minute and open eyes and announced. "I made announced that me and Sakura-chan will made you three as our apprentices."

**Chapter 40 Ended**

* * *

><p>= Dragon King Sabre + Magatama = Ryujin (Dragon GodKing) Valor Samurai (Ryūjin Barōru Samurai)

Ability: Nullifies Elemental Attacks and increases elemental attacks and speed.  
>Described: His eyes were dark blue, with slitted pupils. His hair was spiker. He wore dark blue samurai pauldrons and hips with a black Gi minus chest armor.<strong> (AN: Look up Samanosuke Akechi's armor from Onimusha 3.)<strong>

Arsenal: Dual Katanas' Tenso Lv3; also the dual identical yellow katanas with diamond-shape tsuba, a 3 serrated edge blade and 2 fin-like at the back.  
>Techniques:<p>

1. Seismic Round Crush (Taishinmaru Kudai) - Swing both swords then slams downward creates an earthquake.

2. Flame Fated Circle (Honō Unmei En) - Connection the two ends of the wielder's swords together and twirling them, the wielder's form a spinning flame wheel and throws it.

3. Tsunami Chaos Savior (Tsunami Konton Sukuinushi) - wielder's rapidly spins like a "ballerina of death," then throws energy water waves downward.

4. Razor Wind Demon (Kamisori Kaze Akuma) - creates crescent shaped gust of air when swinging the blades each slash. The gust travels a wide distance and is able to strike multiple enemies, but it's unilateral direction limits its field of effectiveness.

5. Heaven Ars Arcanum (Tengoku Arusu Ōgi) - allows the user to attack enemies with a flurry of powerful attacks, typically thirteen in number.**  
><strong>

**==Hikaru Ōkami no Yoroi (Armor of Shining Wolf)==**

**= Required:** Hikaru (Red) (⅓ Piece)

**= Ability:** Resisted to Water-base, Immune to Fire, increases the power of fire.

**= Appearance: **She wears a very short red, white, and gold armor-like dress with a red cape and matching tiara-like headpiece. **(AN: Hikaru's Full Magic Knight Armor.)**

**= Arsenal:** Bastard Sword-Version of Ōkami Entō; **Kagayai Enjin; Reiāsu** (Shining Flame Blade: Rayearth)

**= Techniques: **

1. Power Break (Denryoku kyūkei) - performs a wide heavy cleave that knocks her opponent away.

2. Blade Beam (Yaiba Sen) - An advanced version of the Sword Fire; sends a powerful beam forward while also throwing a smaller weaker beam backward.

3. Wolf Dive (Ōkami Tobikomi) - sends a blade beam angled upward followed by a downward drop that transitions into a powerful slam.

4. Flame Spear (Honouyari) - A Projectile attack; creates a spear made of flames at enemies with a penetration and explode.

5. Flame Explosion (Honō Bakuhatsu) - A heavy attack that creates a explosion with a burst of fire by slamming the sword on the ground or heavy armor.

6. Chaotic Judgment (Konton to Shita Hanketsu) - jumps and slams her giant sword into the ground, causing the land underneath her to erupt into a pillar of fire, damaging enemies who come too close. Medium-sized pillars of fire also appear beneath all enemies on screen, dealing damage over time.

**~~Sakura's New Jutsu~~**

Ōkami Endan (Wolf Flame Bullet) - A-Rank - Unlike Endan, the user unleashes a stream of flames with a form of a head of the wolf with its that it opens its mouth with fangs that prepares to bite its pray, then burns victims while its still burning. - Fanmade based on Endan and Kitsune Endan from Ice Fox of Konoha (A NarutoxDOA xover).

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 40 Complete**

**Date:** 5/15/2015/5:53pm - 5/15/2015/6:06pm

**Started:** Thursday, March 12, 2015 at 9:48am

**Well, that's Part 5 of Hitomi's Redemption and Naruto and Sakura's First Honeymoon, forgive me, about Hitomi? She will came around after that. So what did you think? If you gave me a bad and rude review, then I will delete your review from non-user. So please leave a review and its fine for this chapter.**


	42. Chapter 41: 1st Honeymoon&Redeem 6

Chapter 41: First Honeymoon and Hitomi's own Redemption Part 6: The kids training, Someone expecting Trouble, and an Sword of the Eagle Emerges.

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bleach (And Transformers or anything like Asassin's Creed)

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story / Space/Time Dimensional

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: Sorry for taking so long, I was taking a break while I had some reading in mobile. I did made some new stories if I had to use a pen or anything. I will had Jack, Miko and Raf will be the first 3 kids to become shinobikunoichi to this world, as a Modern Ninjas like Ninja Assassin. I will had decide which nature elements they possessed. And the maintain, I will had them select weapons of choice.**

**AN2: If you all guys wondering if I gave Sasuke a Rinnegan like the Manga/Anime? I will gave him something else besides after the Eternal Mangekyou.**

**AN3: As for this statement...when I knew that Sarada is Karin's daughter about of how I was completely right from the start, she is looked like Karin after all. Like when "JTZ29", the author of "Mistakes We're Made" (since he updated a new chapter a while ago) and "You've Opened MY Eyes". And also it better things will quite interesting for sure...So this is why the ending (Chapter 700) is SHIT. - 6/11/2015/3:40pm**

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously)<strong>

_"What is it, Naruto?" Raf asked. With Sakura knew about what he was talking about._

_Naruto sighed for not holding back. "As for this day forth, June and Fowler had agreed with something while you guys on our world."_

_"Like what?" Jack asked about that, since when his mother and Agent Fowler were discussion in the living room._

_Naruto closed his eyes within a minute and open eyes and announced. "I made announced that me and Sakura-chan will made you three as our apprentices."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter Start)<strong>

With the kids were disbelief about Naruto made announced that Jack, Miko and Raf learns to be a ninja like him and his wife, as Naruto remember the conversation with his wife last night.

**==Flashback Started==**

_With Naruto and Sakura were sharing bed together in the Cabin. Naruto did stared at the ceiling after having conversation with June and Fowler._  
><strong><br>**_Until his snow and cherry beauty seeing her husband about the discussion. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"_  
><strong><br>**_"...Sakura-chan...there is something we had to discussed."_  
><strong><br>**_"About what?" Sakura asked._

_"Its about the kids? They couldn't defend themselves completely, during in Crater City." Naruto stated._

_"Are you talking about one of the goons of Chunin Missin-nin from Iwa that harmed Raf?" Sakura stated._

_"Yeah." Naruto replied with a sighed, then explained. "Those kids had some burden during all those adventures they been through a lot with the Autobots. And those kids needs to learned to defend themselves with stealth, close-combat and skills."_

_"You mean..."_

_"Yes...I will made my decision..." Naruto determent. "As the kids tried to defend themselves for the upcoming threat. So I will had them under apprenticeships. As a Jonin sensei."_

_Sakura silent for he wants kid to learned to self-defense. As if she teach any of them to learned medical or chakra-enhance strength. So since the time they need to fight to defend themselves._

_"Okay, saiai. I'll help." Sakura replied._

_"Thanks, Saku-chan. Come on, lets get some sleep." Naruto said, then they ready to sleep for tomorrow._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Jack, Rafael and Miko were speechless, about Naruto's announcement.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Miko exclaimed that made Naruto nod.

"But why?" Raf asked wondered. "You said..."

"I know...this is how I will trained in self-defense." Naruto replied.

Jack was disbelief if Naruto or Sakura will teach any of them about self-defense. Until MIko spoke in with a excited mood.

"So, what you guys want to teach us? Turn into invincible? Jump like those ANBU? Oh, oh, how about turn invincible?" She said with questions.

Naruto and Sakura chuckled about Miko's excited mood, with his wife spoke. "No, Miko. Koi was saying that he will had you three gain access Chakra within your bodies and use them for themselves."

"You sure?" Jack said that sound serious.

"Yes, as the matter the fact, I learned something that gains access chakra network. Since I am the Nidaime Rikudou Sennin." Naruto replied.

"Now that you mention it before you told us." Miko stated.

Naruto smiled and replied. "Yes, but there is more within this world about his legend."

"What legend?" Fowler asked. "Prime never mention it about this."

As the orange-blond cleared his throat and explain the tale about it.

"Hagoromo Ootsutsuki was once regarded as the 'God of Shinobi' world and the founder of Ninjutsu and Ninshou or Ninja Creed. He was mostly famous for his achievement of defeating the Juubi or Ten-tailed demon, named Shinju, the God Tree, by sealing its powers into him as the first Jinchuuriki or 'Power of the Human Sacrifice' - that shocks June and Fowler - along with sealing its body into a gigantic stone prison he created in the sky, a prison that we know to this day as the moon." He explained and the group looked to the sky through window and wondered if it was true.

"Wait a minute, you mean a legendary ninja created the moon just to house a demon, just that...The scientist or NASA back home would laugh at such a legend." Miko said.

"If you were wondering, your world's moon is not a prison. I'll tell about this nation later after this." Naruto stated and continue. "But maybe, but here that is the legend. Anyway, Hagoromo-sama knew the power of the Juubi would break free from the seal on himself, so before he died in the old age, he separated the beasts' powers into nine essence of power to create nine tailed beast in this lands."

Naruto explained to June and Fowler the same thing before they met Jack, Miko and Raf during the excavation to retrieve the Shadow Ring, the Witchblade and the Aeiralbots. As he cleared his throat, and said. "Alright, on to what kind of life this shinobi world."

After a moment of thinking, Naruto explained how the shinobi world exists. He explained that a shinobi is a person who uses, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu to perform jutsu to complete the missions that they do, as well as help keep the peace for the nation and village that they live in. He explained out of all the nations, there are only 5 that stand at the top, the fire nations with Konoha is at the top of the nations. He explained that is because in Konoha, as well as Kumo, Iwa, Suna, and Mizu only have a kage, the strongest shinobi in the nation that they live and these 5 controls almost all the shinobi. As for the minors were; Taki, Kusa, Ame and etc.

Naruto and Sakura show them the map of their world, it was completely different from their world. June, Fowler, Jack, Miko and Rafael was stunning about their world is different then Earth. Now they are understand now. And now they told, but took everything in with disbelief. As the thought on how this world works is unbelievable.

With Sakura first spoke in. "Now is Chakra..."

**==After the Charka explanation from the series later==**

Later when Sakura explained that Chakra is a special type of power that shinobi's like herself and Naruto use to perform jutsu like during the fight with Aotsuchi and Akiza. She said that it combines physical strength and spiritual power to create chakra for her to use, of coures there is a limit to it. That is why they did the tree climbing and water surface exercise since it not only helped increase to control their power, but also increase it as well strengthening them even further.

That shocked them about Chakra, its completely unlike an Transformer powered with Energon. The kids were admitted about Chakra, its like a video games with magic and techniques. So they will learned as well by access chakra. So, the ninjas here train at a very young age to use them.

"So...what is the deadline to begun our training?" Jack asked.

"Right now." Naruto replied, as he stood on his chair. Then went to the sliding door next to the kitchen, there is a kanji seal. As he bit his thumb and print it, as the seal glows, until it fades.** (AN: Based on Japanese traditional, so the dining room is also traditional-style: The ****Japanese kitchen design: Design Kitchen Japanese Style.)**

Then he open the door that reveals to be a ladder. With Fowler was surprising along with June and the kids.

"Well I'll be Bold Eagle." He surprised.

"A ladder?" June confused, as Raf stood and went to it and look down and seeing what leads to.

"What's this leads to?" He asked.

"It leads to your training." Naruto replied. "After breakfast."

At the moment that after breakfast, now with Naruto and Sakura guided Jack and his mother, then Fowler, Miko and Raf leads down to the ladder.

**==At the Cabin - Now a Underground Training==**

Now they are arrived at the bottom of the ladder, that surprises everyone about this place. Now its the same thing as Naruto's and Kisuke's underground training. Now this landscape is a red desert mountains. Also the same hot-springs Naruto build. Along with a forest for chakra control and lake with waterfall. They're admitted about the nice view.

"Holy...wow..." Jack awed with his eyes awed.

"Yup, I had some time to adjust the same design with a similar fields." Naruto stated. "So that we begun to learned." As he went to the cliff.

"No way, dude. This is cool!" Miko squealed.

"Nice touch." Raf admitted.

With Sakura glance at Jack, Miko and Raf and stated. "So...what did you want for you specialized to learned?"

As Jack first stepped in and said. "I want to learned stealth and medical like you as a medic and Naruto does."

"Good, I will teach you about medical. Beside my chakra-enhance." Sakura stated.

Then Miko stepped in, raised her hand in the air. "I will. I will. After all, I always want to breaking stuff."

"That will some other time, Miko." Sakura replied, that made Miko complained with a groaned. "Stop complained, I'll teach you, Raf and Jack after this."

"Alright..." Naruto started before stepped in. "This will gave you one month teachings? Due me and Sakura-chan were still under honeymoon, so me and Sakura-chan had 4 days left."

"Only 4 days until returning home from your honeymoon? But it was too long to finished." June stated.

"Not necessarily..." Naruto said, getting a wondering look from June, Fowler and the kids. "Because this place's time has been altered meaning only a one day inside, and while outside on the real world in outside within 1 minute."

"Woah, you can made this place with altered time." Fowler asked, then earned a nod from Naruto.

"That's right. So we can begin to learned, so we'll teach you three in one month, until we'll continue your training in Konoha after this." Naruto stated, as he turn to June and Fowler. "You two better get back to the surface, Akiza and Aotsuchi needs some medical attention."

"Oh right." June realized, as she and Fowler went to the ladder, then Agent Fowler look at Naruto and Sakura.

"Trained them well." He said.

"We will." Naruto replied, with that now both of them heading at the surface.

Naruto turn to the kids with his eyes closed.

"Alright." He said, as he cracked his knuckles. "Its time to open your chakra."

"So how can you able to unlock this power of ours?" Jack asked.

"Simple, I had to use a 'special technique' that allows to gain access Chakra networks." Naruto advised. "But, Jack will go first. But with Sakura will be a examiner." Before his head turn to Sakura behind him.

As do what Naruto said, Jack stepped in front of Naruto, then the orange-blond open his eyes that reveal to be his Rinnegan, now he opens his right hand to expose his sun mark he got from the next secrets within his codex. He placed his hand on his forehead and focuses the technique the codex had learned. **(AN: Forgive me? Ever since when Naruto did receive the sun seal (Yang), but he had a Moon Seal (Yin) too? I will tell you about this new chapter later.)**

"**‡****Senp****ō****: Nagare no Sōzō.****‡** (Sage Arts: Creation of Flow)" He said as chakra is sent coursing through Jack.

Jack could feel the change instantly. He felt incredibly energized and powerful. For a secondshe could see a faint blue aura around himself.

He took his hand off him and panted a bit. This technique was weird, it wasn't exhausting more just weird feeling. He caught his breath.

"Jack, go to Sakura-chan." Naruto said to him, that getting a nod from Jack, then went to the lavender-rosette.

"Whoa..." Jack stunned felt that power flows within his body, then he snap his thought and went to Sakura to examine his chakra.

"Next...!" Naruto called, as the moment, its Miko turned (that excited to she will had chakra too) and then Raf, after Sakura finished the examine their chakra reverses were now, each of the kids felt like it was like someone had hit a light switch to a power grid not used in years. The natural reserves in their bodies flickered before flowing through the mass of chakra pathways, activating what had laid dormant for all of their life.

Before Miko gasped, feeling her own energy increase tenfold. Warm energy coursed through her body. Then Raf did felt the same way. Now its like a new person.

With Sakura finished examined all 361 chakra points along the body of . "Your chakra pathways are healthy, but your reserves are only about the size of a fresh genin, 3 of you, probably because you guys haven't been using any chakra all your life. Though usually you'd have the chakra capacity of a civilian or academy student at best, this is probably because you've been throwing lightning bolts around for the past year or so."

As Naruto stood up recovered from the jutsu he learned and announced. "Now over the coming months we will train to control it and find out your affinity."

Jack smiles along with Raf and Miko and accepts it. "Well I definitely look forward to it, it'll be sure to get all these skills. And this time...I wont be a burden." He declared.

"Me too." Raf added.

"Sweet! I hold I can ran faster and stronger." Miko stated. "I hope I will show it to everyone."

"Nah-Ah, Miko. You better keep your skills in your world secrecy." Naruto scolded.

"Why not?" Miko complained.

"It will be a disaster if any witnessed will learned about the secrets, but the best to keep it as well." Naruto instructed. "If you ignored or disobeyed me, so I will permanently sealed your chakra and erased your memories that skills you've learned." With his eyes narrowed that terrifies Miko.

"I-I-I wont..." Miko shuttered, then mentally added. _'Eventually.'_

"Good, and now kids you're training will begin now seeing as how this will move quicker than in real life." Naruto explained. "So, follow me." As with Sakura behind him, along with the kids. As they arrived the forest with waterfall.

"So what's the first step?" Raf asked.

Naruto explained to them. "Well I'm going to teach you all how to climb trees without using your hands, but with chakra."

"And how does that work?" Miko asked. With Naruto glance at his wife with a nod, then replied by the lavender-rosette.

With Sakura stepped in started. "Chakra is the most important weapon or tool to a Shinobi, if a ninja can control it they won't strain themselves more then they need to for when they use their techniques." She said as she walked up to a tree and she stopped at the tree and closed her eyes. She put one foot on the tree and then the other and began to effortlessly walk up the tree.

"No way!" Jack gasped unable to believe what he, Miko and Raf were seeing was real.

"Its a real Spider man." Miko comment.

Sakura stood on a tree branch. "And there you have it. By focusing chakra at the bottom of your feet which is the hardest place to focus it you can walk up any tree with ease."

"That is so cool." Miko cheered.

"I'm glad you think so." Sakura said with a chuckled. "Now kids, you try."

As with Naruto took out three kunais and toss it at them on the ground. "And also use this kunais to marked it could tell how high is it." As each of them took the kunai.

The three kids were now apprentice take a place in front of a selected tree and concentrate their chakra. When they felt their chakra they took the chance and each ran up a tree, however they only made it up a few feet before falling down on their backs.

"Ow." Jack groaned.

Naruto cringed, to see it, it was beginner's try. "Sorry, that can happens to beginners."

"Little late for the warning." Jack said.

"Come on guys, we can do it!" Raf said egging them on to continue on.

So the kids continued trying making it up further and further every time they tried. Naruto and Sakura continued watching them as they progressed and noticed they were getting closer and closer to the top. Soon enough the girls each made it to the top, and they cheered while dancing on top of the branches.

Naruto applauded along with his wife, he said. "Congratulations my apprentices, you made it up."

"Guess you deserved a break." Sakura added.

"Whew, I am exhausted." Miko said wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah, we've been doing this for hours." Jack said.

"Okay...now its the water walking technique, but...you three going to need to wear a training gear for your training, til tomorrow, so its day two." Naruto said and made their way to tatami to lay down.

**==Next Day - Day 2 or 2 minutes (in Real World)==**

Now Jack, Miko and Rafael were now wearing shinobi shouzoku and blue sandals with different color; Jack is dark blue, Miko is dark purple, and Raf is dark yellow. Now its time for the next step.

"Okay, its time for the second step of this training." Naruto instructed. "Now you three will be learning a similar technique known as water walking."

"Water walking?" The kids asked.

"Yes. Similar to walking up trees you will learn how to walk on top of water." Naruto said.

"We can do that?" Miko asked.

"With the right amount of chakra control, yes." Naruto said as he demonstrated, before step in the water. "See."

The kids was astounding seeing Naruto can do. With Sakura went back to the surface to checking on the girls.

"Cool, let's do it!" Miko said as she concentrated and as she walked onto the water she fell right in and surfaced with a frown, "I meant to do that."

Naruto and Jack shook his head amusing seeing Miko tried out, and Raf chuckled.

"All right, now you three working now." Naruto said. "So I will be heading back to Sakura-chan to check on Akiza and Aotsuchi." With that Naruto left the others to work in peace.

So the kids took a shot at it but ended up falling in as well (before Miko first tried out). Miko laughed at how silly Jack and Raf (good thing he added strapped for his glasses). Later Jack having the best chakra control was able to master it within ten minutes, while it took Miko forty minutes before he finally had it down. Then lastly Raf however took him an hour and fifteen minutes.

"I'm so glad we finally completed that training I couldn't take falling into that water so many times." Miko said.

"I know that water was freezing." Raf added while cleaning his glasses.

"Good thing Naruto lend us a training gear." Jack put in.

Soon about half an hour later Naruto came back. "Well guys how'd it go?"

"It wasn't easy but we all managed to get it down." Miko said.

"Good." Naruto understand. "Now...its time to continue to continue for sure."

**==At the Surface - in Forest of Hi no Kuni==**

"You got to be SERIOUS!" A certain two-wheeler said the same thing as June does. Before she told Arcee about the meeting with Naruto last night.

"Its true Arcee...I had to." June replied. "I had some discussion with Naruto last night with William."

"To trained them like 'them', HERE." Arcee-motorcycle-form said irritated. "What was Naruto thinking!"

"Don't worry, Arcee. Naruto got it under control." June stated. "Hope Optimus will understand this situation."

"It seems so..." Arcee comment. "I guess I agreed with Naruto for sure. I owned him for finding Elita for eons during Cybertron Exodus. If he'll find Chromia too, if he will decode the Tome."

"Yeah...you told us you had sisters after all and even the events." June stated, knowing about Arcee for one of the triplets. "After all the adventure during the fight with the Decepticons."

"Yeah, lets hope they will be alright just fine." Arcee agreed.

**==At the Cabin - Guest Room==**

This room is also a Japanese-style guest room, now there's Akiza and Aotsuchi were bandage up during the fight with Bruticus, one of them were awake from unconscious. Akiza was lying on her futon during the time when she was almost faded, until she saw Jack tending her wounds, she didn't gave a proper gratitude for tending her wounds. Also...she felt his hand is calm and soft, for its unlike some boys in her Academy days with Aotsuchi, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi. She never had a date a boy before for her life.

As Akiza sat up on her futon as she was wrapped with bandages, until the sliding door, reveal to be Sakura.

"Oh, you awake." Sakura said.

"Where am I?" Akiza asked.

"At Naruto-kun's temporary house." Sakura replied. "You and Aotsuchi-san need some rest to recovered some injures."

"Sōdesu ka (I see)..." Akiza understand before asking. "Where's...um...Jack, right?"

"Ah, he and his friends were teaching ninjutsu."

Akiza was shocked. "I thought their civilians?" She thought about them.

"Well...Naruto-kun open their chakra-networks so that they will learned of how to use it." Sakura explained. "So they need to defend themselves. With a gain permission to June-san and Fowler-san."

"Oh..." Akiza understand until she asked again. "So, Sakura, right? What's the big deal with between the Moon Slayer and the Yellow Flash?"

Sakura was silent about that question, looked at her and replied. "Didn't Kurotsuchi told you?"

That made Akiza shook her head with a 'no'.

"Though so." Sakura said. "Guess you better tell her yourself."

"Why's that?"

"Its just...Naruto-kun had his reasons." Sakura replied.

Akiza sighed. "Guess you're right...how long they'll finished."

"About 30 minutes. It will be a long for they will achieved." Sakura replied as she glance at Akiza and asked. "So what did want him for?"

Akiza wasn't hesitated, since she felt her heart beat before she lay eyes on him. "Its...nothing...I just want to...thank him."

Sakura tensed, with a small frowned. "Its that so..."

"Well..." Akiza said, with a small tint of pink on her cheek. "Its just...I don't know..."

"So...did you made him worried with you made a fond of him~?" Sakura asked with a sly face, that made Akiza's eyes widen with her face redden.

"I AM NOT! YOU SOUNDED LIKE AOTSUCHI-NEESAN!?"

Sakura chuckled with her hands in defense. "Whoa, whoa, easy there. I was just teasing."

That couldn't help of how she and Jack were quite a item a bit. She knew Jack used had crush on Sierra in their world, lets hope Jack will made his decision.

**==In Underground training - 10 minutes/Day 10==**

Now everything is quite fine, Naruto trained three of the them with Taijutsu within minutes after the chakra exercise along with the Chunin or Jonin level exercise, the waterfall climbing, with Naruto's style of fighting. Now, the rank of Taijutsu is: Jack is Chunin level, Miko is High Chunin level and Raf is High Chunin.

Now on to the Ninjutsu training. Naruto is a ninjutsu master unlike Kakashi, he is a man creates Ninjutsu that surpasses Hagoromo Ootsutsuki and just like his past life and his predecessor. Since they did able to taught them the basic Academy Ninjutsu like Henge (Transformation), Kawarimi (Substitution) and Bunshin (Clone). If Naruto taught each of them Kage bunshin (Shadow Clone).

"Alright, today, we're going to talk about elemental ninjutsu." Naruto instructed.

"Elemental Ninjutsu?" Jack asked.

"You know Jack, like how Sakura-koi was able to use water jutsu and myself used cement and wood, includes Akiza and Aotsuchi's earth element?" Naruto explained.

"Oh you're right." Jack suddenly remembered.

"Well today we're going to find out what types of elemental jutsu works for each of you." Naruto started.

"How're we going to do that?" Miko asked curiously.

"With these." Naruto said holding up slips of paper.

"Uh, what good will paper do?" Raf asked in confusion.

Naruto explained the paper. "It is no ordinary paper, Raf. This is a special elemental detecting paper that is used to determine ones type. The paper comes from trees which specially grown with chakra. When the ninja imbues the paper with a portion of their chakra, the paper will alter to reveal one's type. The paper will rip in two for Wind, burn for Fire, become wet for Water, crumble to dust for Earth and winkles for Lightning."

"Cool." The trainees said.

"So, if we display some of our chakra we'll find out what types of Jutsus are suited for us?" Jack asked.

"Precisely." Naruto nodded. "Now I'll show it to you all."

As he demonstrated the same as Sakura's teachings. That surprises the kids. "I had 5 elements plus Yin and Yang. When a individual had 2 or more elements in possession, its rare for someone had two of them. So you guys concentrate it with your chakra."

"All right, let's check it out!" Jack said as each of the kids were given a slip of paper by Naruto.

They each grasped their paper in their hands supplying a bit of chakra, and soon they opened up their palms to see what type they had.

Jack's paper were cut right down the middle perfectly and two turn into crumble to dust, Miko's paper turn into winkle and burned, Rafael's was winkes and wet.

"Well, you three had dual elements, congratulations Jack, you have the wind and earth element, Miko has the lightning and fire element like Jack, Rafeal's is water and lightning affinity." Naruto deduced.

"All right!" The kids cheered.

"Knowing what you specialize in is just the first step, now you can focus your training on one particular element," Naruto continued as he multiplied himself into five using the Kage Bunshin no jutsu due to it being a undergrohnd training, "Now then, me and my clones shall teach you personally in elemental Jutsus."

So each clone worked with them in learning how to use elemental Jutsu of the element that best suited them. And what seemed like hours to the kids in the underground training was actually minutes in real time they learned a certain amount of Jutsu pertaining to their chosen affinity. Like the cutting the leaf in half for wind nature ninjutsu.

**==Later - Day 30/30 minutes - Final Day==**

Now Naruto finished trained the kids, now the kids' ninjutsu is jonin level now; then up to fuinjutsu to create storage seals, its pretty useful for keep their weapons hidden (and also Miko will sealed her Apex Armor just in case), now for their arsenals to trained within next ten days in minutes. Naruto did made them for each of them with his hands minus Raf, he refuse to use one like sword or any variant arsenals, maybe he will acquired Brass-knuckles only, two pair, since one of them is a knife-brass knuckle;

Jack had his owned chain knife (same in Ninja Assassin), a hidden blade on his right arm (the Modern Hidden Blade Vambrace from fan-made film AC: Betrayal) and a normal black fingerless glove on his left hand? This is no ordinary glove, it was made my Naruto with his forge, so sooner it will be awaken that its needs to, Miko pair of finger-less knuckle gloves and forearm bracer (Tifa Lockhart's Gloves in FF7), and also a pair of butterfly swords.

Then also they still had a lot to learned, when Sakura had an extra time to teach Jack medical-ninjutsu. Jack was a quite a hand with it after all, then Miko did used Sakura's specialty, then lastly Raf, he will refer Genjutsu if he'll conceal himself if he will using his hacking skills, and also Naruto taught him sensory.

"Well...me and Sakura-chan proud of you three succeeded to be shinobi...but, with those skills you possessed... I would gave you three rules to keep your shinobi arts, secret: 1. Don't use or revealed Ninjutsu in public, but only in stealth mission and if you arrived in Elemental Nations, 2. Just use it for emergency and protect others, and 3. Don't tell anyone if you someone gained trust to keep your shinobi arts as a secret."

"Yes." The kids replied.

"Good, now it seems the training is done, so each of you three on your own to improved your skills, so congratulations."

**(AN: If you wondering why Naruto trained Jack, Miko and Raf were like The Three Ninjas Kick Back Movie in 1992. I still remember that movie.)**

**==Later==**

Now Naruto and the kids were now shinobis went to the surface after the 30 minutes training, until they saw June and Fowler was expecting with Sakura, until Naruto spoke in.

"They're ready, but they still had a lot to learned."

Getting a nod for understand by June and Fowler, as Sakura stepped in.

"They're awake." She informed, that made Jack tensed. "They needs some rest for tomorrow."

Then with Fowler stepped in and said. "Prime wants to discussed with you about the kids' development."

**==At Metroplex City==**

As Naruto, his wife and the others went to Metroplex City for discussion with Optimus Prime about Jack, Miko and Rafeal's improvements, and most importantly...they brought Akiza and Aotsuchi as well, they couldn't help of how the technology is more advance then theirs in Elemental Nations. With the kids change their clothes into their casaul.

With Naruto and Optimus made a meeting between both equal leadership ranks, with the rest decide its between himself and the Autobot Leader. Naruto explained about Akiza and Aotsuchi being involved the fight, so Optimus accept the fact it will be a problem about this.

"I understand your decision for trained Jack, Miko and Rafeal to be in your Creed." Optimus said.

"I know." Naruto replied. "This is how I want them to learned to defend themselves in self-defense. When Akiza and Aotsuchi from Iwagakure involved in this war, so it better if the Decepticons learned about their village too. If I will had to keep them, intact if I will had them to joined my network. And same goes with the Tsuchikage's granddaughter."

"Very well..." Optimus replied.

**==At the GroundBridge Chamber==**

This is now is like the Autobase Outpost Omega One that used to be a Old Missile Silo. Now this is the same as their first base, as the kids were having time to playing video games, along with the Autobots, now few of them were understand about InFamous, Jolt did understand about 'Cole MacGrath', the medical protegee did look like him about his Electro-cepters. And even Hound as well did understanding; he did like war games like Warpath.

Also the rest were going to harvest energon that Naruto invented, also the solar panels were useful after all. As for the rest like the Aerialbots or scout or soldier taking another patrols. While Ratchet, Percepter and others like Knock-Out were doing manufacturing arsenals.

But there are two people did admitted was Akiza and Aotsuchi Tamagawa. They were astunning about this contraption that allows to play games, so they did start with a fightining games like "Super Smash Brawls". They start with Tekken, they're admitted about their taijutsu game, like a simulation, so the kids did request to learned it that game, so they will do the same. Sakura did use the Capoeira and Naruto, Kazuma or/and...Hayabusa.

If the girls will learned the same way...lets hope so. As for now, about something interesting...Jack? The boy taught her how to use the control console along with Aotsuchi, they're getting a hand with it, it was beginner's luck. Now before the meeting between Naruto and Optimus about this, so they been discussed about the new development of Jack, Miko and Raf about being a shinobi.

As they taking turns to play, it was fun, Akiza got her opportunity, then approaching to Jack, seeing he is holding his cellphone (or whatever that it is), that she notice there is a picture of a girl in it. That made Akiza frowned about that picture Jack has. So she decide to keep her expression in check.

"So..." Getting Jack attention after flip down his phone, seeing Akiza around. "Who's that girl in that contraption?"

Jack sighed and answer. "That's...its nothing, someone important to him that she was once crush during high school."

Akiza frowned about that girl he was obsessed someone with. After all, she seen he felt pity at the time before seeing him while she was under imprisoned with her sister, after the humiliated defeat by Naruto and Sakura.

"I see...did you date with her?"

"Well..." Jack startled about of how he nad Sierra weren't closed after the adventures with the Autobots. "She and I...uh...well...don't about that when after we save my world from the Decepticons."

"Is that so..." Akiza amusing.

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"Did you broke up with her?" Akiza asked.

"A little. Well, maybe." Jack said. "After all the times in my education before Vince around."

"Vince?"

"He was a bully every time." Jack explained. "After I had race with him when that happens. He never leaves me alone every time."

Akiza was frowned about his life when the boys were pathetic, but Jack was a pathetic once before she was informed my Sakura about his training regiment. After all...he needs to be a man.

"Say...how about you and I had a spar." Akiza offered that made Jack looked at her. "After all, so be a man so grow up."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't be such a wimp. Moon Slayer did trained you after all." Akiza said. "So after that, you and me had go something to eat after this."

Jack widened his eyes at first, but then grinned; that Akiza did gave himself a push, and replied. "Are you asking me on a date?" He asked. Akiza smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe." She purred. "All depends if you can beat me in a spar."

Jack beamed in response. "Oh, bring it." He cockily replied, but then he realized something, "But didn't Sakura check your condition?"

"She gave me few more days to rest." Akiza siad. "Besides, my wounds are almost fully healed, which means that I can put the some action again. All we have to do is tell Moon Slayer and/or his Wife that we're simply going out after we're done." Jack thought it over for a moment.

"Alright, let's do it." Jack replied as the two shinobis left and headed to the groundbridge console.

Now the others were having time, the other Autobots were as busy as usual. Bulkhead and Ironhide were arm-wrestling, Ratchet and Perceptor were continuing their work on prototype arsenals were requested by Naruto, Jazz and Sideswipe were listening to human music, while Naruto still discussion with Optimus.

Now he and Akiza went to the console and typing several keys to coordinates to Naruto and Sakura's cabin, then he pin-pointed to something expecting that made by Naruto...the training grounds.

Until Ratchet came in before seeing Jack on the console and asked. "What are you going Jack?"

"Taking her for a spar, we're heading to Naruto's training grounds in his cabin." Jack permission. "Can you informed Sakura that Akiza got her wounds healed."

Ratchet grunted. "Very well. Permission granted. But if any Decepticon signals appear in your area with the digital watch that Naruto installed, informed us if you need to hold them off. Is that understood?"

"Right, Ratchet." Jack replied, with that as the groundbridge opens then he and Akiza went through. Then the portal closes...but someone had a good mood.

"It has seems my sister got herself a date." Aotsuchi comment with a sly expression, turning her attention at two kids. Until seeing Optimus and Naruto went back after their discussion. Before they seeing two were departed to Naruto and Sakura's cabin, so with Naruto as a sensory, the orange-blond smirked. Then went to Aotsuchi.

"Up for playing matchmaking?" Naruto asked.

"You bet." Aotsuchi agreed, that causing the others agreed before June sighed about her son having move on about Seirra.

"I think I know someone will help. I'd say two of them." Naruto stated, as he bit his thump, letting Sakura knew what he was going to do.

**==With Jack - At Naruto and Sakura's Cabin - Naruto's Training Grounds==**

This area is similar then Team 7's training grounds that surround by tallest trees that conceal the cabin. Filled with training post, waterfalls and lake and also normal trees for relaxing.

Now both Akiza and Jack is on the taijutsu stance. With the brunette stated. "Okay, pretty boy. Show me what you got."

So they start sparring, with exchange blows and blocks, but without notice someone was watching in the distance that belongs to Naruto, good thing he did create bushes.** (AN: Inspired Bushes from AC4: Black Flag; the stalking zones.)**

It was a white tiger is about the same size as Shiroimaru; it was Naruto's White Tiger scout, Kuromaru. He is a the fastest white tiger and aslo his fur along with the black stripes were like turned gray, he is the first white tiger born in that color. But...he is not alone, he brought Shiroimaru with him.

With Shiroimaru snickered about the scene. "This will be interesting, right Kuromaru-kun?"

"Yeah, this will be interesting." Kuromaru agreed. "Lets wait if they'll attempt to entered Naruto-sama and Sakura-sama's home until dinner. But be ready..."

"Hai, lets hope so." Shiroimaru replied.

**==Later==**

Within few hours later until noon til 1pm, both Akiza and Jack were pretty rough at the time, Jack did able to use his chained-knife in his first time in a spar, while Akiza did summoned her Naginata. With the exchange blows every time when comes in the spar, after the taijutsu spar then they talk each other to get to know each other more. They wash their head from the spar in the lake to seating it. Jack couldn't help of how beautiful Akiza is, unlike Seirra when comes on dating.

"Phew! that was refreshing." Jack admitted after wash his head.

"Yeah." Akiza replied. "After all the training, so I was admitted that Moon Slayer taught you well."

"Yup, Naruto did all the work." Jack said. "Man, he is a slave driver."

Akiza giggled about his comment, then she took a glance seeing the sun is almost set. "Well...it almost night time."

"Yeah." Jack replied as he stood and offer his hand to Akiza. "Come on, lets go."

"Sure." Akiza accepted then she was lift herself on her feet before Jack push her up. Then as Jack and Akiza walked out, then a white blur came in that ran across Akiza's feet tripped her onto Jack, sending crashing into the soft ground. With Akiza on top and him below, without even thinking, they're starting kissing.

AKiza was speechless that she was kissed by Jack, and on the same boat from the black-haired boy.

**==Somewhere==**

As the blur of black and white, reveal to be Kuromaru. With the white tiger cub smiled.** "Mission complete."**

"This is I was hoping." Shiroimaru replied with a smile. "I'll informed Naruto-sama for sure."

"You bet." Kuromaru replied, then he disappeared with a poof of smoke and heading by to the summoning realm.

As Shiroimaru took another glance to Jack and Akiza kissing with a awed. "Ah~, young love."

Now the white tiger messenger vanished to report to Naruto via poof of smoke.

Meanwhile, Akiza broke the kiss with Jack.

"This is...wow." Jack comment.

Akiza nodded. "Yeah, can't believe, its..."

"I know." As Jack stood up on his feet then helping Akiza up, as Jack holding her hand, it was soft for someone as beautiful as Sierra. "Lets go...cant let them waiting."

"Sure." Akiza replied with a smile. Then Jack lead her towards the cabin with holding hands.

**==With the group - In Naruto and Sakura's Cabin==**

"Cant believe Jack got himself a girl, instead Serra." Arcee heard what just she was hearing, in Holo-form; she was about look unlike Sadie, minus her helm is now look like her face, now she look like 20s, shoulder-length dark blue hair, wearing blue long-sleeve shirt, black pants, and high heel boots.

"Yup, I've send Shiroimaru and Kuromaru for the mission." Naruto informed.

Miko was squeal hearing the explanation from Aotsuchi about her sister having a boyfriend to fond with. Miko knew Jack did crush on Sierra before when Vince had raced him with Arcee, and also Bumblebee. After the street racing incident when Knock-Out came around when he was racing.

"So, that's a summon." Raf stated.

"Yup, I was about to teach you guys about summons, when we will show you to Konoha." Naruto explained. "But...I know just of three animals will be your arsenal."

Until a poof of smoke appeared in the table, that reveal to be Shiroimaru. With Sakura spoke in, since she had a phoenix contract, well she was on the kitchen. "So, how it go?" Then Shiroimaru gave them a peace sign or victory.

"Its was success."

That surprises everyone. Includes Aotsuchi with a smirked. With Sakura on the kitchen to prepared dinner.

"I don't believe...my son is now a grow up so fast..." June was happy hearing her son is grown.

"Well I uncle Sam's beard." Fowler admitted. "Can believe Jack is finally a man."

"You said it, after if Jack will her Sierra for sure." Miko said squeal.

"Guess so." Bumblebee said, in his holoform before. After all, their vehicle forms outside after all. "Can't believe after all of that to see Jack found himself a new girl after all."

"Lets hope Akiza will going on the next stage." Aotsuchi stated, that made June frowned.

"Oh no, its too soon to be ready,"

"June-san is right." Sakura said, with her spatula on her hand to the wok. Then her kage bunshin to do the work.

Until the door opens, that getting everyone attention seeing Jack walk in with Akiza giggled, while had their hands together. Until Jack and Akiza was stopped at the moment after their hands separated with their cheeks red. It was amusing seeing them were close.

With Aotsuchi spoke in with a sly face. "So...how it-"

"Don't. Start." Akiza irritated, with Jack rubbing back of his head. Until June went to Akiza.

"So...Akiza, shall have some discussion between you and me." June said, that made Akiza seeing this women that look like Jack.

"I take it, you must be Jack's mother?"

"Yes, also I talk to your sister about you." June stated.

Akiza frowned. "Is that so...well...guess having a talk won't bite."

Now they prepared for dinner, then its better they started to talk after all, with Arcee and Bumblebee will taking their bodyguard duties.

**==Next Day - Day 9 (Normal)==**

Now, they are all set, with the kids did learned Fuinjutsu was impressed. Next is that Naruto contact Ratchet to send coordinated to the same area when the fight against the Combaticons, 2 days ago. So now their bodyguards will be Bumblebee, Arcee, Hound, Wheeljack, and...Jolt, they recommended to had their medic protegee on this team. Also...Fowler decide to heading back to 'Earth' via spacebridge and June...she will come along after all. Since Sakura brought some clothes for June, since wearing a hospital scrubs, minus her beige overcoat, she is wearing short sleeve shirt and tan pants.

Now recommended rode the Autobot comrades; Jack is taking Arcee with Akiza behind, good thing he did sealed his helmet and a spare for Akiza behind, Next is Jolt with June and Aotsuchi, then lastly Bumblebee with Naruto and his wife Sakura, and Raf and Miko.

"So...you mention you' two were going to Tanzaku, right?" June asked in the driver seat, with the communication in Jolt's vehicle form.

"That's right, its the biggest town for tourist to go there, and also the biggest gambling town of all." Naruto explained in Bumblebee. "Great, now all I will have to do some gambling." That causes everyone deadpanned, in the Autobot's vehicle form.

With Jack spoke in with Arcee, shocked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you been the casino before."

Naruto smirked. "I was, when I secretly left Konoha for my training avoided the ANBU's noses...well...if they had a Inuzuka with them."

"Inuzuka?" Raf asked.

"We'll tell you later." Sakura said, then she gaze her husband with a glare that shiver his spine and asked. "Why have you've been to the gambling arena before?" He asked Naruto.

"Well...it was I was still 7, when I was still create my novels and seals with my currency is low for I wasn't have a enough money for buy a shop or resources, so I went to Tanzaku to gambling, secretly." Naruto explained.

"Okay, this is ridiculous, you been gamble for losing your cash?!" Arcee stated.

"I agreed with Arcee, it was most expensive town around if you going to the casino." June said.

"What's a casino?" Jolt and Hound asked.

"Its a public place where playing gambling games are played for money." Miko explained.a public room or building where gambling games are played.

Naruto continue with a smile at that. "I also learned Blackjack and I have to admit it was fun. And also started with a single ryou."

"Did you win or lose that ryou, Naruto?" Bumblebee-in-vehicle form asked as Naruto kept smiling. He knew casino before in Las Vegas.

"Nope. I won against 4 people in one round with that single ryou and I had won 1,000,000 from it." He finished that shocks everyone, includes Aotsuchi and Akiza.

"Whoa, dude, you like the riches man of all." Miko felt skeptical.

"Yeah, unlike the certain 'sucker' for she had a very bad gambling." Naruto stated with a frowned that made Sakura knew what he refer to. "When we're arrived, feel free to sight seeing."

**==On the Nemesis==**

Cyclonus were in the armory meeting up with Dreadwing, their captain and commanding officer back in the War for Cybertron. The three Seekers were standing in front of a table, upon which Dreadwing was tending to his rifle. With Skyquake as well, that loaded his minigun.

"So Lord Galvatron has requested that you are to remain under my command, even my brother too." Dreadwing said as he finished putting the bayonet back on the barrel of the gun. "And as your captain both on and off Cybertron, you and my brother are to report to me and to follow my commands. Is that understood?"

The Elite Seekers stood at attention and saluted.

"You bet, Commander." Cyclonus responded. With Skyquake with a nod as well.

"Good," Dreadwing said as he finished putting his weapon back together, "Now Lord Galvatron has also told me that he has a mission for you and with my brother along. Would you care to tell me what this mission is?"

"To find, subdue and capture an Autobot named Jolt." Jetstorm answered.

"And the significance behind capturing this Autobot?" Dreadwing asked again.

"He contains an Electro-ceptor in his framing, yeah, that's right." Cyclonus responded, "With that thing in his body, he can become both a living power generator and a deadly weapon. If Lord Megatron can persuade him to join our cause, he could become a valuable asset." Dreadwing thought over the elite seeker's mission for a moment with Skyquake.

"I see. You have my permission to proceed with this mission, but wait for my signal. We must first draw the Autobot into the open, then strike." Dreadwing said as he clenched his fist. "As Lord Galvatron informed me that if it goes fails...prepared for the back-up plan. Then we will had 'someone' accompany us on this mission."

With that, the Elite Seeker and his twin nodded and left the room.

**==Back at the Group - Arrived in Tanzaku Gai==**

The group arrived their way to Tanzaku where they went to a sight seeing, with the Autobots were on the guard duty on the distance, then leaving their wedded-couple to spend time together, before they found a Inn to stayed, now they arrived the dice gambling building for Naruto, with Sakura with him, and Naruto couldn't help but notice a familiar royal blue metal ore as the jackpot prize. Sakura caught his gaze and looked at the metal ore herself.

"Something wrong, saiai?" She asked as Naruto's eyes were still focused on the ore as the owner of the place noticed them talking about the jackpot prize.

"Ah, I see you've caught interest in that Mythril Ore, eh? Well you have to win it to have it, young man." The owner said. "Care for win?"

"Can't say no." Naruto replied with a smirked, getting Sakura took a gaze at him.

"Are you sure, you can win this? So how good were you at the gambling arena again?" She asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I won the jackpot 3 times, so I need some materials for the arsenals." Naruto said seriously.

"It is important to win it by obtained that ore?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I could create a new weapons for a friend, and then leave the few remnants. so why?" He asked.

"I see...so what are you waiting for, you better win this one."

"Can't turn my back on my luck." Naruto said exasperated as he sat down and began to gamble with a smirking adult thinking it was going to be a win.

**==13 minutes later==**

Naruto held the Mythril Ore in his hand as the owner and employees sobbed in defeat as Jack and others looked at the site with disbelief as Zangetsu and the others on Naruto's mindscape had a proud look on their faces.

/_"That's King's luck for you, one that is undefeated by any!"_/ Hakuto shouted in awe as Zangetsu chuckled.

"Well, I could say that Lady Luck has taken a liking to him." Zangetsu replied as Naruto overheard that line and recalled a song about Lady Luck.

"Well, good luck winning the other two ores then." The owner said getting the them attention.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as the owner looked at him with disbelief as he muttered to himself.

"You really don't know? There are three of these ores in different gambling areas, one which you won here, another in a slot machine, and one in a lottery. If you win all three then you are the luckiest guy in town." The owner explained as Naruto got an idea.

"Hey guys, want to see if Lady Luck is really on my side?" He asked with a grin that meant trouble as Sakura sighed at that but agreed none the less.

**==An hour and 21 minutes later==**

Naruto was seen winning the lottery after he conquered the slot machines and the old woman smiled at him. Now Naruto obtained a Omphalos and Earth Crystal. **(AN: Got it from God of War, and the Earth Crystal from Monster Hunter.)**

"I must say sonny, you must be blessed with incredible luck to win all three ores. Make sure to put them in good use okay?" She asked as Naruto nodded and did a small bow.

"Thank you miss, but now I have to go, bye!" he said as he ran off waving at her.

**==Meanwhile==**

June, Jack, and Miko along with Akiza and Aotsuchi looked at how Naruto won the lottery with disbelief.

_'I can't believe he won off of just one ticket. Naruto must have a knack for gambling.'_ June thought as Raf looked at his master in awe.

"You truly are a master gambler, teacher! To win all three in one day!" Rafael said in true awe.

"Well as someone would say it, 'Lady Luck is on his side.'" Sakura replied as Naruto chuckled.

"Maybe that should be my new catchphrase, "Lady Luck is on my side!" what do you think?" He asked. "Or maybe, "I'll made my own Luck.""

"No kidding, no matter of how much money you've earned, its like you're became a billionaire." Jack comment.

"I agreed." Miko replied impressive. Until Jack's phone rings, then with the black-haired boy took it out on his pocket, then flip-it and place it on his ear and respond.

#"Jack, we have a problem."# Arcee called, that confuses Jack.

"What is it?" He asked.

#"Just tell everyone to go to our location, its important."#

With Jack hanged up, then look at his mother, Naruto, Sakura, Akiza and the others were wondering what was about.

**==Meanwhile==**

As the group were heading back to the Autobot friends, once they arrived, the human companions saw the Autobots expression on their face. Also, there is a strange knife with a note in it. With Jack spoke in for question.

"What's going on, guys?" He asked, with the Autobots looked each other, then with Arcee stepped in.

"Well..."

**==Flashback Started - Before Naruto and the others went to Tanzaku==**

_With the human companions were heading to Tanzaku on the far distance on town for having a tour. With the Autobots were on the same patrol again, and also more scouting for activity. With Jolt remained along with Bumblebee. Then with the rest were on the scouting duty._

_Now, with the Autobots rendezvous with Jolt and 'Bee. With the warrior-scout said. "So, how it go?"_

_"There's no signs of activity, even the 'Cons still haven't appeared after the Combaticons were showed up." Arcee stated._

_Then suddenly, everything went dark from the skies, which the Autobots looked up to see a dark clouds, until the Autobots were wondered where did that storm cloud came from, right until with Wheeljack recognized that cloud._

_"Scrap...its 'him'." Wheeljack muttered._

_"What is it, Jackie." Hound wondered._

_"I believe we have an expecting company."_

_"Who?"_

_"...Cyclonus..."_

_That shocks the Autobots, with Bumblebee spoke in statement. "The Decepticon's Storm-bringer, and the 'Con had ability to summon storm in the sky with his dark cloud that conceal himself. then with the radar is unable to detect him."_

_"Yes, he is the Decimator and a Elite Seeker." Wheeljack stated. "N__ever thought he would be here."_

_Until they heard a jet engine, that makes it three, until they saw a cybertronian jet on the center, along with the identical jet planes, the Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II; one is blue, and other is green. The Autobots guessed that they know who they are, as they transformed into a bipedal form, it was Cyclonus, Deadwing and Skyquake._

_"Dreadwing... Skyquake..." Bumblebee scowl about how those two don't remember, due of Galvatron or Unicron had able to erase their memories in blank slate, but the rest didn't due to the Exodus or any of them revived, just like in they had memories in the war of Cybertron._

_"And Cyclonus..." Wheeljack added with a growl furious. As he drew his swords and the rest of the Autobots armed themselves with their range and/or close range weapons. Then with Jolt on the rare for back-up._

_With Arcee spoke in for demanded. "What the scrap are you three doing here?"_

_"We're here for your Autobot medic Jolt." Dreadwing stated, pointed at the medical protegee. That made them tensed._

_"So why did you 'Cons wants our buddy?!" Hound asked with his minigun ready to fire._

_"He had something on his arsenal, that's why." Skyquake said about Jolt's Electromagnetism. The Autobots were finally understand what they meant._

_"Not in chance in hell, 'Con!" Wheeljack replied, gripped his swords._

_With Cyclonus chuckled about of how Wheeljack's statement. "Is that so...if you gave us your little medic here..but...we had someone with us."_

_That made the Autobots wondering, until a dark substances appeared in the ground, as something merged to the surface, until reveal to be a humanoid figure with sliver helmet with black face glass to conceal its face with a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar. It was Kurouzu._

_"What the...who are you? And are you a human?" Arsee demanded at him._

_The humanoid frowned about Arcee's question. "That's a good question...as I heard that if you'll cooperated..."_

_"Why you care." Jolt stated. "There is no way I will never sold myself to the 'Cons."_

_"Is that so..." Kurouzu said. "Then if you don't...I had someone with me in 'Earth.'" That made the Autobots shocked about someone from earth adapted. "You want to know..." As he gesture his arm on the side._

_Then another dark substance on the ground, like Kurouzu, that made the Autobots' eyes widen about someone emerges in the shadows...it was Sierra._

_"By the AllSpark...its Sierra..." Arcee disbelief seeing her being here, she saw her she was blindfolded and had her mouth covered and also her ears were sealed and also had her arms wrapped with dark-grey energy chains._

_"Arcee, who is she?" Hound asked. With Arcee staring at bidding Sierra._

_"I'll explained it later." She replied, then move her optics (eyes) on Kurouzu. "What did you do to her?!"_

_"Oh nothing, just came to Earth to 'borrow' her for a while." Kurouzu said, as he continue. "If you don't gave your medical officer to us in exchange with this girl...then I had no other choice...so what will be...this girl's life...or your medic."_

_With the Autobots silent about this situation is critical...Arcee and Bumblebee knew the connection between Jack and Sierra, what if...what if anyone else with Miko's, or Raf's connections like family or friends._

_Kurouzu notice Arcee's expression, then he had something in mind. "But..." That getting Arcee attention. "There is someone I want something that Naruto Kurosaki possessed."_

_"What is it?" Bumblebee asked._

_"Just tell us?" Wheeljack asked._

_"The books that belongs to Hagoromo Ootsutsuki." Kurouzu answered with a smirk through his helmet that surprises the Autobots about Naruto did possessed the books that belongs to Rikudou Sennin. What was he want those books for? It could be..._

_"What do you want those for?" Arcee asked, before she realized. "If I'm guessing that you want to those relics."_

_"Bingo, this is why I want those relics." Kurouzu said. "And tell him I want the tome and journal...I will let her go then, with the agreement will be exchange with Jolt, and this girl..." As he place his hand on Sierra's shoulder then a dark substance engulfed her and vanished in view. "_So don't forget. You have seven days to be on this coordinates."__

_As he toss something came from under his cloak that hits on a ground reveal to be a cross shape (and is designed to look like the top half of the Nobody logo from KH). One of the spikes is elongated and acts as the blade of the knife, while the other three act as the grip. The base of the blade is cyan had a clear separation from the blade itself, which is bright yellow. The other three spikes are a slightly paler shade of yellow and each has a cyan tip. But there...there was a piece of folded paper in it._

_"Let him get this paper to receives." He said, then disappeared via dark substance. With Cyclonus evilly chuckled then he and the twins transforms into alternate form and flew off._

_With the Autobots staring at the dagger stick on the ground. Then with that will be a worst situation..._

_Arcee growled, then place her finger on her receptor. Within a minute, then Jack respond. "Jack, we have a problem."_

**==Flashback Ended==**

Jack eyes widen along with everyone in shocked includes Naruto and Sakura's eyes narrowed about Arcee's explanation what has happened, and also Akiza and Aotsuchi; with the naginata-wielder knew Jack was his crush. Turns out, Sierra was kidnapped and adapted in Elemental Nations from Earth. Some person named 'Kurouzu Kurayami' appeared out of nowhere.

"Scrap...first my mom, then Sierra...now Deja vu all over again." Jack cursed himself about his 'former' crush was adapted, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, then turn to see his mother, then Akiza as well.

"Don't blame yourself Jack, I know when MECH had me kidnapped and exchange for Arcee to let me go." June said about that incident when Jack made encountered Cybertronian. When Cylus research and study their existence. Its when first is Breakdown, then Bumblebee took his T-cog, and also Starscreams', right after when MECH succeeded created Nemesis Prime, the copy of Optimus Prime. After the incident of 'Project Damocles'. No one knows where Cylus is, when he joined up with the Decepticons.

Naruto was grunted upset about this from Arcee's explanation. Now everything is when worst after all...things will be more troublesome when that happens, Arcee explained for exchanged Jolt with Sierra.

"Naruto." Arcee called, getting the orange-blond looked at the two-wheeler. As seeing her head turn to direction at the knife that Kurouzu placed. As Naruto went to the knife and pick it up with a note in it, as he unfold the note and read, with the others will heard that he had read:

* * *

><p>,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',<p>

- Naruto Kurosaki

I know about you are attempted to obtained the relics that belongs to Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. And even you have his tome and journal that belongs to him within your possession. I had some 'friends' and also the red moon as well and also the Decepticons. Since you knew I kidnapped the girl that connection from one of your pupils you've trained them before gain chakra to be full-fledged shinobi, about now. As the fact that I had my sources, even the eyes and ears informed me.

More importantly, I heard that you and your wife on the honeymoon before leaving Konoha, so forgive us for interrupted your first honeymoon. As the matter the fact, we'll crash your moment.

When Galvatron informed me that he wants one of the Autobots, named Jolt that he possessed Electromagnetism. But you better surrender him to us in exchange with the girl's life. So you better surrender, so face me with my friends within 7 days. But you better...

- Kurouzu Kurayami

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

* * *

><p>Naruto crunches the note about Kurouzu's demanded. Now things worst when he knew about the relics. He will not gave up two important books with knowledge and secrets. If he'll attempted to get his hands on his predecessor's possession, now everything worst.<p>

With Sakura, she was concerned about her husband's expression, she knew those books were very important. First he got the Codex in Soul Society, then the Tome were been kept sealed in the Star Saber of Prima. Along with the Autobots and human companions heard the note Naruto read.

"We better informed Optimus about this." Jolt asked if any of them contacted Optimus.

"The kid's right, we need to called Boss-bot to informed about this and some back-up." Bumblebee stated.

Wheeljack was tsked about Bumblebee stated about calling Prime. Getting called in Metroplex City. Yesterday when the Combaticons attack them. Since Jolt used his Electro-ceptors to defeat the titan combiner. He was completely grown impatient after all and less ignorant.

"Ah, cut the slack, we better do this for on own." The Wrecker stated.

"But Wheeljack..." Jolt protested.

With Naruto stepped in to spoke. "I don't think that was bad idea, Wheeljack. Going our own is reckless."

"What about that you pull a dragon on Bruticus?" Wheeljack asked.

"Can't it, due the fact I used up my chakra using those restriction seals sealed. I only used in one week." Naruto replied. "But as the matter the fact. We'll called Optimus for requested to do this for our own...but...we need a plan in action."

"What sort of plan?" Arcee asked.

"A decoy." Naruto replied, getting a tense from the Autobots. Until Hound spoke in for question.

"So how we can find a decoy?" The weapons' specialist wrecker asked.

Naruto snickered and answered. "I found something that interests me, while we're expedition."

"Which is...?"

"An abandon Autobot ship." Naruto answered, that surprises the Autobots.

"How can it be..." Arcee disbelief about an Autobot ship was landed here in Elemental Nations.

"You guys thought that the Aeiralbots and Elita One were only refugees when Hagoromo's time...but also I ran some database that confirms that they're 10 or more refugees."

That made more surprising with one of the kids, is Miko. "Are you serious?!"

"Dead serious." Naruto replied.

With Jack looked at Arcee and asked. "So did you any Autobots were evacuated?"

"Don't know, 50 or more." Arcee said for can't tell how many cybertronians during the Exodus. "And also the Decpticons as well."

"Correction...but...according to Hagoromo's journal when I used my doujutsu." Naruto stated, getting the Autobots attention. "Well...turns out...Hagoromo-sama made a code that only a certain object to coordinate the remaining refugee, and..." With he silent for announcement, as he deep breath and said. "There will be Decepticons were stasis and imprisoned when he and the Autobots were hiding."

That made more everyone surprising, minus Sakura, Aotsuchi and Akiza. With Hound shouted. "Are you serious!?"

"Yes, as the matter the fact...Elita knew when she was arrived here." Naruto said, getting a nod from Bumblebee and Arcee.

"We'll tell her later, after this situation." Bumblebee concluded. "So...we need to know what's stored?"

"Well see..." Naruto replied, as he glanced at Wheeljack with a nod, that made a replied, so with Bumblebee first transformed into his vehicle form, then Naruto and Sakura get on to the Driver and Passenger seat, then Aotsuchi seated on a back, with June and the kids were riding on Jolt, and Acree transformed into motorcycle with Akiza on his back. with Wheeljack and Hound remains.

"We'll get everything prepared. So contact Optimus about this." Naruto suggested.

Wheeljack sighed in defeat for suggestion. As Hound took out dual 4-barrel shotguns.

"YEAH! ITS BOOM TIME!" Hound shouts for excitement, getting Miko pump her fist on the air on Jolt.

"Same here, Hound!" She joined in, getting Naruto and Jack shook their heads, with Sakura sighed admitted.

With Naruto spoke in and called. "Alright, everyone. We better get going."

"Right/Hai!" Everyone replied, as they drove away towards where expedition sites located, or Naruto's temporary hideouts or forts.

As Wheeljack clenches his fist for sure, since Naruto did made his decisions and leading this team and also Bumblebee that he killed Megatron before. He lower his head, staring at the ground and thought. _'If you were still Online...none of it would I been there to save you...'_

"I know what you're thinking." Wheeljack cut his thought, getting looked at Hound with mature look that he called him. "I know you're going alone like you always."

"Leave it alone, Hound." Wheeljack grumble.

"If Optimus will disappointed you about revenge." Hound stated. "But none of that if she'll-"

Wheeljack cut Hound's sentence with sneered. "I said, leave it alone!"

"What happened to Glyph, wasn't your fault." Hound said before walk towards his wrecker buddy.

"Tell me...am I fool?" Wheeljack asked, looked at the side, before looked at Hound. "Or an I what?"

Hound huffed, and said with his head shook a little. "Same old bullshit. You'll still never let it go for never listened." As he took something on his trunk, and place it on the ground before knelled down then he stood back on his feet, reveal to be a square shape metallic object that looks like a license plate, then turned and walk away within reach then turn his head at Wheeljack.

"Did you even see what you have becoming?" Hound exclaimed.

"We are who we chose to be, Hound." Wheeljack concluded.

Hound narrow his eyes at Wheeljack and called. "When you figured it out, let me or anyone else know. We're waiting on you!"

Wheeljack eyes on Hound, then looked down at the object that Hound placed, as he kneed down and pick it up and reveals to be a sky-blue symbol of a wrecker. Then the sword-wielder wrecker lift his head on Hound, then seeing the weapons' expert turn and said.

"I'll contact Optimus for this...and be sure you did the right thing." Hound said, then left within his distance.

Now Wheeljack staring the symbol that holding, listening the birds crippled, then followed with winds blows the leaves of the forest, then a leaves flew passed the wrecker...now he did had to do for sure...but...he needs some space for sure...

**(AN: That line is inspired based with Starcraft 2: Wings of Liberty scene; ...Who We Choose To Be****. Its about when Jim still depressed about Kerrigan in Tarsonis.****)**

**==With Naruto and the others==**

With Naruto took out the codex when he manage read something that interests him...its about the blade that once belongs to Hagoromo. Until one of the page that interests him;

* * *

><p>,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',<p>

Page 14 - Meet a Friend

- A man wearing Robes with a blade came out on the wrist. And a symbol with a 'A' with no line add. With weapons; a sword and a hidden blade. Then at the bottom; one on the left with a Rinnegan eye and other is a hooded figured handed a sword to him. **(AN: The Stance of Altair: /_cb20130502201908/assassinscreed/images/9/93/ACR_Altair_ .)**

When me, my beloved and brother were travel around the west along with my new brother, when we decide to travel to the dimension worlds and stumble encounter 2 strangers wearing robes riding horses? As it seems they were on a hurry? But it turns out, me and beloved saw other horses were chasing them, so I've help them, since I was involved the fight.

As my friend offer me a weapon attaches on its wrist, before they constructed their blades and know how to use it along with a sword that similar then my 'former' families sword? The design is; one handed, The sword was forged from a smooth, silver metal. Its cross guard was shaped like an eagle's wings, with the pommel in the shape of an eagle's head. Along with this, the sword's hilt was wrapped in strong, dark brown leather for gripping. Since those weapons considered as gifts. So as they introduced themselves as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and his son Darim Ibn-La'Ahad. Then I accepted their gifts, soon they told us about they were forced Exile, when his friend betrayed the brotherhood? That's because he use a 'apple' that contains knowledge and corruption? Since I decide to came along their journey, since they told us their wife Maria were killed by his friend.

Altair told us everything when that happens about the fight between the Assassins and the Templars... Since his wife is also a Templar which she betrayed them. And so I share my same tale as them when Altaïr was surprising about my life and my pursuers. So me, my beloved and Hamura need to improved our skills so that we can able to defend ourselves and improved our abilities.

Also we will joined the war between us and the Templars. As the matter the fact we'll hide in the Shadow of the Creed.

Now so, we been travel together. With Altaïr accepted to going with us.

…With that…we will continue our journey…

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

* * *

><p>With Naruto notice the sword on the picture, with he activate his doujutsu that causes his eyes widen of what he had seen...it was a coordination of the sword's location in this map...without codes to decoded it...it was the first relic that belongs to Hagoromo.<p>

_'So...that sword is located in...I see...so after that...I'll take a journey to go there once more.'_ Naruto thought analyzed the coordinates.

With Aotsuchi was interesting that book he read, she notice the back-mirror that with a slight tensed that Naruto using his doujutsu to read. Before she read the Codex page.

_'So...only his doujutsu can read, but unlike the Sharingan and Byakugan to see it through genjutsu.'_ Aotsuchi thought stated that about the Codex. She was curious about that book.

"Are you interesting Hagoromo-sama's codex." Naruto said while reading it, or analyzed the page. That startles Aotsuchi.

"So how you keep reading this book?" She asked, while Sakura heard the conversation, since she also took out Kagome's Diary about her life.

Naruto rubbing his chin and said. "Well...this contains my predecessor's life, so just only curious if I need to know the reason about his life."

"Ā, Sōdesu ka." Aotsuchi understand about that book. If what secrets that book contains? When she was Naruto's doujutsu is active, she was shocked that the legendary Rinnegan like the Myth, its supposed to be to belongs to the legendary god of shinobi, the Rikudou Sennin. By judging those eyes that Naruto read that book, turns out, there is a secret message that only Naruto can read it, when during the chunin exams that where Kurotsuchi and her team competed. After all, Sandaime Tsuchikage did made a report from his granddaughter.

"Yeah, but we better get going, so we might need some training with recommended." Naruto declared.

"And what is, koi?" Sakura first spoke in for question.

"I'll create a clone to guide the Autobots to where the ship, and then as for me to do my part."

"You mean to searching for another one?" Sakura guessed that made Aotsuchi confused for what she meant.

Naruto nodded and said. "Yeah...but this is hoping I would had discard this blade, then gave it to someone else."

With Sakura nod for understand, then Aotsuchi still don't understand what Naruto said? So she'll drop the subject for now.

**==Hours Later- Forest of Hi no Kuni - New Hideout in Far of Shukuba town and Tanzaku==**

As they arrived the site that Naruto and the others expedition, as they're on the genjutsu entrance, until Naruto strpped out on 'Bee. He told him to stop and also added something will gave them a guide, then with Naruto create a single hand seal. "**‡****Mokuton: Moku Bunshin.**‡****"

As Naruto's shoulder grow a wooden branch that manifested out into spit image of Naruto, the kids awed seeing him can do that.

"That's cool!" Miko exclaimed.

"My advance clone will guide you guys to it...and I had some other business as well." Naruto said.

"Where?" Jack asked.

"To Uzushio." Naruto replied, with Sakura tensed that she knew Uzushio was the home of Uzumaki Clan, also she knew Naruto place a genjutsu that prevents his former family to trained there, so when he did scavenging remains like scrolls or items that belongs to Uzumaki Clan. Also Aotsuchi and Akiza heard about uzushio were siege after the 2nd Shinobi War.

"Sakura-chan. Can you handle this?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, but better be careful." Sakura said.

Naruto smiled, as he went to the passenger seat's window and gave her a kiss. "I'd planned to. And I'll see you guys back in Tanzaku maybe days, so I'll had Sakura or Akiza and Aotsuchi will improved your skills." Getting a nod from everyone.

With that seeing they entered the entrance, then with Naruto bit his thumb and creating the summoning hand-seals and slam his palm on the ground, with a poof of smoke that reveal to be Akarui. Its been a while Naruto haven't summoned his familiar after the Chunin exams.

"Yo, its been a while. What did you need, Naruto?" His familiar asked.

"Yeah, it has been." Naruto replied before asking. "Akarui, can you gave me a ride."

"Where to?" Akarui asked.

"...To Uzu no Kuni." Naruto replied.

Akarui tensed about Kushina's old village, as she asked with curious. "Why did you want to go there? You did scavenged everything that belongs to the Uzumaki Clan."

"Yes, but there us something else..." Naruto stated.

"Like what?" Akarui asked.

"A legendary blade." Naruto replied that made his white tiger familiar silent what he had meant, but with hesitation with a nod.

"Right." AKarui replied, as Naruto hop on her back then ran towards to Uzushio.

**==At Konoha P.O.V. - Same Time - Day 9==**

Everything is quite peaceful after Naruto and Sakura's first honeymoon, right after when things completely normal. Now its been 9 days after their departure. As then when team 7 were on another D-rank mission (minus Tora Mission, AGAIN)...so with no complainants, and no whining.

Now, everything is completely normal. Team 7 is now taking out the trash in the Hokage Monument (with the new teammate Sai). Also they will taking C-rank if Sasuke is available, due that he is a Chunin now, just like Sakura and Shikamaru. And includes Naruto, he did promoted into Jonin and also the Fire Daimyo had recruited him as one of the Fire Guardians.

Well...one of the team 7 is Hitomi Yujibayashi. When the former red-turned-purplette were doing her part to was picking up trash around slowly. Her expression is little bit haven't change after the C-ranks. Its pretty little bit embarrassed for having 2 girls and 1 boy team. Then Sayuri. she did have admitted about it for sure. Lastly is Sai, Team 7's new teammate, as a 'Ne' (Root) ANBU Operative, good thing he learned emotions and expression in his experience. It took him forever to get it right, with Sayuri or Hitomi around...but...there is Ino, after they met Team 8's favorite kunoichi, he was started to open up with her, when Hitomi suggested to him about 'crush' with feelings. Its no wondered that Sai was trained to be a emotionless drone.

Also they been training over days that the time, then lastly is Kakashi, still usual reading Icha Icha, well...when Jiraiya will had his work when he was suspended as a sannin. Also the Negachu or any novels that Naruto wrote. Now its the matter the time that things get everything done.

"Well...after this, we'll continue our training." Hitomi stated.

"Yeah." Sayuri agreed, she tossed some trash into the black bag in her hands while the pale boy, Sai got on with the job quietly. Kakashi who was still reading as he watched his team completely their mission. Good thing many villagers opened Hitomi for some help or offer some job or mission with Team 7 with her...after all...things quite changed normally after when she is no longer the daughter of the former Yondaime Hokage, or the Princess of Konoha. That's when Naruto did made a largest reputation through out all the Elemental Nations.

"So...how long Niisan returns for the honeymoon with Sakura?" Hitomi asked while busy cleaned up the trash, with the subject wants to know about it. Since that moment when her love as a brother still remains.

Sayuri stated that about Hitomi's question, so as the matter the fact she want to know, so she replied. "About 12 days or more, since they'll stick around for sure for an extra day after, and if they're overboard to buy souvenirs. We're just have some time to attend another chunin exams, if we head to iwa due during third war, or Konoha is repeated this for sure."

"I agreed, Sayuri." Kakashi's called, that startled the girls, hearing the conversation. "After all, since Sandaime-sama had recommended to announced another chunin exams about few months away from Iwa's chunin exams."

"Really!" Hitomi exclaimed about Kakashi's seriously.

Kakashi chuckled rubbing his head. "Yeah, after all, we could had get prepared for sure at least." As he clapped his hands. "Alright, enough chatting, we had a mission to finished." Then he returned his reading.

"Hai!" Hitomi and Sayuri replied, then Sai gave him a nod at the silver haired jonin. As they continue, with Hitomi took a glance at Sai for another question.

"So, Sai. How's the talk to Ino these days?" The purplette asked, getting a attention from the pale boy.

"I did tell her a bit." Sai responded that made Sayuri attention with a shocking expression.

"Wait, did you talk to Ino if you had crush on her?" She asked.

"Hai, Sayuri-san." Sai replied. "Hitomi-san told me of how I felt in the first time in my feelings when I learned with emotions."

"Hou! Having one of 'them' as our new teammate had a some feelings with Ino." Sayuri comment, that made Sai little bit embarrassed, so he didn't expected that the pale boy did learned more about emotions.

"Sayuri, its his first time, if Ino will help Sai will understand those emotions, since he was from the 'branch' of the ANBU." Hitomi said, since before she was a Namikaze-Uzumaki, she was told that 'Ne' was active, since she was told that stay away from the man from the council. That's when...Naruto did made contact with the man, Danzo, without her former parents knowing about it. She knew he was wants her with her bijuu. But turns out, everything is settled. Sai maybe weird with a 'comment' that he said anyone. something that made anyone beat him into pulp. Like for example: if Sakura called 'ugly' by Sai, she'll punched him in skyrocket towards to Suna, or maybe Kumo. He was unable to think for himself.

Since Hitomi's reputation started to repaired itself by the villagers for redemption, now she restarted her life without her parents that they made. After all those years that that being the 'Konoha's Princess' that made Hitomi sick that because being a Former Hokage's daughter. **(AN: Just like Kasumi in Ninja Gaiden or DOA, that she always praised by her clan and Mugen Tenshin Villagers. I never get my chance to watch the gameplay. Well...after all, without knowing for sure.)**

This is the reason why Naruto hates her and her former family so much, its all because of the prophecy the toads made. Now after all those years since then, Naruto ruined their reputation that since his skills in fuinjutsu that surpasses Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya.

Since they tried to copy the seals, but turns out the seal itself creates scribble randomly like fishes swimming on the pond. Its completely impossible to copy it. Its like only a master seal can able to copy its seals. And/Or Naruto's seals uses a special ink that allows to conceals the seal's design that prevents anyone to copy it. Only leaves a Seal Kanji like the 'Explosive Tags'.

Now...things completely normal after lives coming back to life. Hitomi made a better life and bright future, during that when she was under tutelage with Kakashi, and also Shizune with medical ninjutsu. Now after all, thing will be looked well. Also the rookie 9+ that they been training around the clock to improved their skills.

Hitomi saved up her money for the orphanage, the orphans likes her since like Naruto and/or Sakura fond with the kids, they told them about their adventures and fights that each of them experienced. Naruto did made with his wise words as a father, and Sakura's carefree mother; considered they're brother and sister to them. Now Hitomi was treat by the kids that be good with her. After few rumors that through out of Konoha started to be positive that her redemption started to restored.

"Well, that makes understand of how Ino-san did help me after all, so arigatō." Sai appreciated.

"Anytime Sai, that's what's friends and comrades for to help each other out." Hitomi replied.

With that Kakashi heard the entire conversation, as he thought. _'I'm so glad that my team is a better future...looks like Naruto did changed the Uchiha, but the Genin Team 7's curse is remove.'_

**==Next Day - Day 10==**

Next day was now on Konoha Park, its where many people like parents and kids, friends and couples were hang out and/or spend with at the time, its also where teens or anyone taking a community service. So they'll took out trashes cutting the lawn, and also sweep the roads.

But...there is someone is also one of them, is a feminine with a hat that covers her head to not reveal her hair is cut off, with a sweeping broom that brush the leaves off, with her face, something on her forehead that reveals to be '恥' (Haji: Shame), but it was covered in bandage to conceal it, and also her clothes were dirty and little tattered.

Also, without knowing there is her tear flows on her cheek that realized that she was crying, crying for grief for her life was ruined. She slowly sweep the road with depressed, since with her employer did help her a bit, so many employers knew about her. And also they knew she is a former kunoichi.

It reveals to be Kushina Daremo-Namikaze, formerly Uzumaki, after she got punished by her grandmother that she was a Shinigami, or a Soul Reaper. She was completely disappointed on her for too long after her trail. She did sealed her chakra and jutsus she had learned. Also the Namikaze clan were erased by the council. She had took her seat as a Uzumaki head to two of the Uzumakis that her son, Naruto trusted.

With Kushina, she did blamed Naruto's replacement parents, they are way more caring parents then herself and Minato. They're rols were theirs, and their alone, since when Hitomi emancipated and left the family. That made her stress of depression.

With the winds blows, then leaves flew away on the distance, Kushina heard a cheerful yelled that they turn to see a family, with two sibings, one is older brother, and other is a younger sister were playing. She did looked remained that this is a better family. She imagined that she and Minato, along with Naruto and Hitomi were do the same if they play each other.

She fight her tears then suddenly someone tug her outfit that made her see the same girl playing her brother.

"Hey, are you alright?" The girl asked.

"Sorry..." Kushina said as he wipe her tears on her cheeks. "Its that...seeing you were stayed together with your family."

"Yeah, Oni-chan did take care of me, and even mama and papa." The girl said.

Kushina sighed. "That's good to hear...you know/I had kids once before."

"Really! Are they ninjas?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, both of them, and left on their important mission." Kushina lied.

"I see...so why you had something on your forehead?"

"It was an accident...but you better go to your parents, they might worries you." Kushina said.

"Okay." The girl replied, as she ran off and wave at her. "Bye-bye."

With Kushina replied a wave, then sighed sadden of how she had hope Naruto will return for his honeymoon. "Sochi...I hope I want to forgive you...not in a hundred times...and also you...Hitomi..."

With that, Kushina continue sweeping, then everything quite regularly. Then there is few group that watches her, around 24/7. As they saw the little went to her, she didn't bother after all. So they decide to leave it be...for now...

But...one of them with a weasel mask that appeared to be Itachi, as he thought something on his mind. _'I hope if Kushina will see him soon...'_

**==Next Day - Day 11 - In Team 7's training grounds==**

Now the usual training grounds, as the paper sliding doors appeared to be a senkaimon. As the slide door opens, it reveals to be Kitsune (Naruto Sr.), and Yuki-on'na (Sakura-yuki). Along with company, was Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"So, your son will return here?" Ikkaku asked stated that he looked broody. With Yamachika sighed about his behavior.

"I know you still wearing those masks." Ichigo said. "And besides, you keep yourself hidden for sure."

"Guess so, Ichigo. But thanks for staying in Karakura Town, but good thing Old Man Yama had gave me and Sakura-chan an assignment that I can take patrol on the world of the living like Rukia does."

"Yeah." Rukia agreed, before a anime-style balloon that shows a man with a with dark brown hair, brown eyes and thick eyebrows. His hair is uniquely combed into an Afro. In addition, he possesses thick sideburns. "Since my replacement did take his duty after the incident."

Ichigo nod agreed for this sure. "It sure when Imoyama-san will did a good job for sure."

"You're right, and I still know I had to go back to school after all." Naruto Sr complained, then a felt a wince a pain on the shoulder that made by Sakura-yuki.

"Foxy-kun, quit complain, I knew you're not the same blond-baka as always." Sakura(-yuki) stated, earning a smile from the blond husband.

"You're right..." Naruto Sr sighed, but smile again. "After all, I'm your baka."

Sakura-yuki cooed for his declared. "Come on, lets go to get little Noriko for sure."

"Well, we better get going." Yumichika stated, getting a nod from Renji and Ikkaku.

With Renji started walk away. "I better go on ahead to the usual section." Then he disappeared via shunpo.

"Ayame-neechan, again?" Naruto Sr. guessed, made Ichigo and Sakura-yuki smiled for sure.

"Yup, just as he want to heading to Ichiraku." Rukia comment. "And also he will station on the usual spot."

"Well, this quite beauty that we should go our own station." Yumichika said.

"Yeah, lets go, we're wasting time." Ikkaku added, so they shunpo'd as well.

"Lets go...Yukikitsune." Naruto Sr (Kitsune) said to Sakura-yuki (Yuki-on'na) is now Yukikitsune, that she did change her mask like Naruto's masquerade.

With now Yukikitsune nodded, then she and Kitsune shunpo'd to heading their own destination and also their station.

**==With the Haruno Residence==**

Noriko was staying at her grandparent's place, after her parents left for their honeymoon. After all when she had trained herself with her zanpakuto partner, Senbonzakura, since she knew if her other grandparents like Naruto Sr and other Sakura or Sakura-yuki.

Since her grandparents went shopping after all...it better that to do is training, since the Academy were no classes today after all, so it better get everything prepared for at least.

Now until a door knocked, then her zanpakuto spirit manifest and went to the door, after all, he will be in charge for sure. Then the the cherry zanpakuto spirit opens the door that surprises to see two people appeared, since he knew they keep their identities secret.

"Kitsune-sama, Yuki-on'na-sama."

That startles Noriko that that runs towards to the door seeing that made her smile brighter. "Jiji! Baa-chan!"

"Yo, kiddo. How are you doing?" Naruto Sr. greeted. "Is Kizashi-san and Mebuki-san home?"

"Mebuki-baachan and Kizashi-jiji went shop while myself and Senbonzakura stayed, well...after I've trained while I had to stay home for some chores. After all, I took responsible for this house."

"That's a good girl, Noriko-chan." Sakura-yuki praise. "Say, you want to go to the park."

"YAY!" Noriko sound excited.

"Yes you are, kiddo." Naruto Sr admitted, as he glance at Senbonzakura. "Can you informed them, Senbonzakura?"

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Senbonzakura replied.

"Good, better go."

With that, Kitsune, Yukikitsune and Noriko went to park. But...someone will not know about someone will arrived for sure.

**==At the same Park==**

Kushina pick up the cans in the road that anyone littered, after she had talk the little girl yesterday. Now its always the same usual after all, since then its completely perfectly fine in the end. As she glance at people on the distance.

But then...there is someone arrived that made Kushina blood boil for two people appeared...

The blond man and the pink hair with lavender-highlights. Kushina recognized one of them, Kitsune. And also this women's hair that looked like Sakura. And also...Noriko.

If her chakra haven't sealed, she should had to kill them for took her baby son away from them. They are the reason made Naruto considered them his parents. But now after all those years Kushina had wasted to be a mother from the start. In the start, as a the role for being a grandmother of Noriko, that role should be hers. Its unfair for two of them were grandparents and along with Kizashi and Mebuki.

Until she saw them heading to the ice-cream vendor, as they ordered any flavor, as they pay it then heading to the nearby bench. Well...seeing them enjoying that made her furious that gripped the broom.

"You know...you're told to stay away of us." That made Kushina quickly turn to see another 'Kitsune' appeared.

"A kage bunshin." Kushina muttered, as she glared at him for everything that she had failed, she tried several search for Naruto's replacement parents. Now who standing front of him, was Kitsune.

"Still weak for all the shunned you had deserve." Kitsune comment.

"Like hell you would. Its because of you!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Me..." Kitsune said with his hands up. "Why do I cause of this?"

"You stole my baby from me!" Kushina exclaimed.

"I had nothing to do with, stealing your son? You been wasted your time for being a mother for years, so why blame me and my wife for so far." Kitsune stated. "You had nothing done anything that your ruined your role, and even you are a disgrace Uzumaki. You are just a immature adult who likes to play favorites and always think that you're all always right."

That made Kushina speechless, she felt a sharp rusted spear pierce her heart that she was a immature one. She lost her role because of how her actions as a mother. She shouldn't act and take her responsible.

"Don't dare to say anything..." Kitsune scold. "You made yourself what happen all those years wasted so you keep creating a catastrophic if you planned to threaten the prophecy. Musuko knew about it, so as a matter the fact. Naruto takes his responsible with his family firstg, but second to save lives."

Kitsune continue. "Is this how you want to betrayed anyone...or you keep going to stop my son that happening...you still had that brand on your forehead, if they know about you...and even you keep taking drugs to stop your depression...How foolish." As he prepared to walk away leaving Kushina speechless.

Kushina gritted her teeth with, as she turn and took out one can and tossed it at him, on a back, with Kitsune's quick reflex, that caught the can then crunches it. As he glared at her through his mask.

"Know this...if you keep causing a lot of problem...you can't stop anyone." Kitsune declared, as he toss the can at the back, when there is a nearby garbage bin. Then poof of smoke surrounds him.

Now Kushina started to cry of how his words break Kushina's heart more, then her hands and body started to shaken that made clear that the effects kicks in. As she shaky took out the jar then took 2 capsules then shallow it on her mouth.

Now, things will might get everything silent...nothing had done anything is wasted.

**==At the Akatsuki Hideout - Unknown Location==**

"So...the Kurosaki's parents appeared?" Tobi/Madara stated, or rather, Obito. He got report from Zetsu something in Konoha. With the members were summoned, with the discussion about the plans to obtained the Jinchuuriki.

"Yes, she still had the Yin-chakra of the Kyubi within her condition that she was suffered." White-Zetsu said, then the Black spoke added. **"We will wait for her to capture her that means if we'll wait for the Yang-chakra that the Namikaze's daughter were under tutelage."**

"I see...keep it posted." Obito replied, then Zetsu melted through the ground. Then the rest of the members were dismissed. Leaving Obito standing, with a words that called out of his comrade.

"You had something interest?"

"Yes, it would have." A voice appeared, that the dark substance merges reveal to be Kurouzu.

"It has seems my scouts reported that they went to one of the sites that Naruto Kurosaki had obtained. Considered that belongs to him now. With a renovate these sites will be their hideouts." Kurouzu explained.

"I see...so much I can't able to infiltrate such a site." Obito stated.

"As the matter the fact...if Naruto will obtained the 'box'."

"What box?" Obito question.

"A box that had the power to shows any locations of the sites that had the greater power." Kurouzu said.

"I see...if we obtain the box, so we will find this 'great power'." Obito said.

"That's right, but only a manuscript book that able to understand its ancient language."

So...only the book can understands it. And also this book has codes just like the Codex?" Obito stated.

"Exactly...we'll wait for sure."

With that they are faded walk away to the shadows.

**==With Naruto's P.O.V. - Day 12 (4 days for the deal)==**

With Naruto riding Akarui heading to Uzugakure in Uzu no Kuni. He still knew the village itself was an island that surrounds whirlpools for upcoming invaders, it had taken him in 3 days to reach Uzu at full speed. The journey was interesting enough, a couple bandits tried to foolishly rob him, that he had his familiar to wipe them all. However they made short work of them.

When they took a short break in a town, he learned that the bandits were somewhat bothering the townspeople. So they took great pleasure in knowing he helped the town. When he were getting ready to leave...Naruto asked anyone to recruit for his spy network, as he asked the chief to cooperated, so as the fact he accepted, if anyone work as carpenter, or farmer, or etc; to help his network.**  
><strong>

Now with he receive message to Sakura that he had Shinra to summoned to taking her message. He reads for details that the Autobots got everything planned and also contacted Optimus in Metroplex City. As Akarui made some conversation with Shinra, with the villagers didn't bother that due the fact that they're Naruto's summons.

However before things could escalate any further, Naruto mysteriously appeared behind and asked what was wrong. They quickly explained that thought they lost. Naruto rose an eyebrow before he said he was just standing by that fruit vendor over there. He quickly moved over to the fruit vendor again. And to both Akarui and Shiroi shock it seemed as if Naruto melted _'i__nto'_ the crowd.

It was as if he were never there to begin with. In fact, if Akarui didn't have Naruto's scent, and if Shinra didn't used his eyes for better vision they would have completely lost sight of Naruto. That made Shinra realized that he knew that ability before.

When Naruto emerged from the crowd, Akarui immediately hounded him on how he was able to do that. Though Naruto said he didn't know how he did, just that he just did. Like instinct. Shinra immediately claimed it was a valuable 'spying technique', since if he were able to become one with the crowd like that than you could easily eavesdrop on various conversations.

Akarui was amazed that Naruto can blend the crowd with out of sight. She was astounded about Naruto's new founded ability, just like their village's hiding jutsu. And also the Nidaime Tsuchikage, Mu's jutsu besides the Jinton.

Shinra dubbed it as perfect _'blending'._

Zangetsu was inwardly snickering, seeing as that was another skill that the Hagoromo used, but its was his greatest hiding. Though since they were heading towards Uzugakure, Zangetsu couldn't help but wonder if Naruto would find _'that'_ sword that he had read on the Codex. The only sword possibly stronger than Orochimaru's Kusanagi, and said to be able to harm a Bijuu.

If he did find that sword, Zangetsu knew that Naruto would be both feared and respected by many swordsman. That pleased the Zangetsu as his master would be famous for even having the blade in his possession. Besides the ninjato, the 'Jinsoku Karyū' that he had from Itachi that fixed when it was belong to Kushina.

After several stops on a few towns. Then undone the Genjutsu, then came across via Leviathan, now they arrived dry land. Then he summoned Akarui, after she return to her summoning world. They finally found themselves in front of the main gate of Uzumaki.

Naruto looked at the gate with anticipation and uncertainty, its a second time he been here when he got his clone to scavenge. Akarui gently rubbing his leg with her body, and gave him a reassuring smile, while Zangetsu manifested himself then clasped his hand on Naruto's shoulder silently giving him support. Naruto gave them both a thankful smile, before he touched that gate. And a blood seal that was on the gate glowed brightly before it dulled, and the gate opened on it's own allowing them entrance.

Old decaying buildings, deserted streets, eerily silent silent buildings. The wind blew slightly, even the wind seemed devoid of life as if time had worked it's way into even the wind. Faded signs that were labeled fruits, groceries, Playground. They were various signs all either burned, faded, or torn apart.

Even bones littered the streets, however they seemed to be on the verge of collapsing into dust and ashes.

Zangetsu looked around with a grim expression on is face, he never knew that it was this bad. Akarui looked around in slight anger and sadness, if she'll told her mother and kin about this. Anger because of what Kumo, and Iwa had done, Sadness because those obviously human bones were the kinsman of Naruto.

Naruto looked around in both sadness and slight depression. His families ground, all ruined, yet they seemed as if they were still able to stand. It seemed even the buildings had the stubbornness of the Uzumaki clan.

Zangetsu looked what Naruto seeing, and he couldn't help but feel a sting of sadness. The Uzuamki clan were the only ones he truly respected. Their charisma, and always fight till the last man standing attitude always made him wonder what life would have been like if the Uzumaki clan were still around. Good thing Naruto adapted Karin and Tayuya.

He remembered when he was first made Hagoromo as his master, he offered him life. After all those years when his time, for around, when his family ignored him at the time, after all those years with a help of his surrogate parents they had raised him well. Thinking back... He couldn't help but wonder how much things would have changed had he accepted his offer.

"Well, we might as well look around, Lead the way Naruto." Zangetsu said.

Naruto looked at Zangetsu in curious. "Yeah, guess I better

"He's right, that since this is Uzumaki grounds you should lead the way. After all this is your home... So maybe your Uzumaki instincts will kick in and guide you." Akarui explained.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, before he slowly trekked through the ruins.

They slowly moved through the ruins, bowing their head in respect when they saw the bony corpse's of many Uzumaki kinsman. It wasn't long before Naruto suddenly felt something calling out to him. He turned his head to the left only to see a temple with the Uzumaki spiral. Tilting his head in curiosity he trekked towards the temple, with Zangetsu and Akarui following.

With Zangetsu smirked, the blade was calling out to Naruto it seemed. _'So...you had called him, since he left the blade here, so that he created that temple to be sure. Also...you 'did' passed it to one of your grandchildren.'_

Entering the temple Naruto couldn't helped but be a bit awed at the sight. Unlike the other buildings they investigated this seemed a bit more livelier in comparison, The curtains on the walls didn't seem to fade in color at all, And the Uzumaki symbol stood proudly on the curtains. And the shelves were stacked various books, and scrolls. Akarui held awed expressions as well, with Zangetsu did admitted, they're were so many books which meant so much knowledge as well.

However what really caught Naruto's attention was the altar which stood in the middle of the room. He made his way to the altar, and to his surprise he noticed some engravings on the altar.

"You who the blade calls out to, you are now the head of the Uzumaki clan. Take the blade of the eagle and blessed by the moon deity and show the world the Uzumaki will never die out." Naruto said repeating the inscriptions on the altar.

"What's does it mean by blade of the eagle?" Akarui wondered. "And what did it mean by blessed by the moon deity?"

With Zangetsu smirked, he had forgotten that he blessed the blade with some of his power. He did reforged the sword that he have obtained with the rarest ores to make it stronger.

Naruto gently touched the altar, before it suddenly rumbled, and the cover opened up, and a sword in a black leather scabbard ascended from the the inside of the altar. Naruto reached out to the blade, and grasped it. The sword pulsed in Naruto's hand seeming to be happy to be wielded by him.

Akarui watched with her breathe in her throat, Zangetsu smiled seeing him now he had possessed the blade, as Naruto slowly unsheathed the sword.

The sword was forged from a smooth, silver metal. Its cross guard was shaped like an eagle's wings, with the pommel in the shape of an eagle's head. Along with this, the sword's hilt was wrapped in strong, dark brown leather for gripping. **(AN: Altair's sword from Assassin's creed. Its now the sword is here.)**

"The Hagoromo no Tsurugi (Sword of Hagoromo)... I haven't seen that sword in a long time. When Altair presents this blade to him, then named it after himself like his friend." Zangetsu uttered as he stared at the sword. Naruto looked at his Zanpakuto spirit.

"Zangetsu... You know of this sword?" Naruto asked in surprised. Zangetsu hummed in thought as he debated on whether or not he should tell his container a little of his history, in the end he decided to indulge in Naruto's

"Of course I know of that sword. A years of decades before Hagoromo, his wife and Hamura meet Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and his son, Darim when they're forced Exile or escape Masyaf to Alamut when his wife died that day and even his son Sef, were its has when they're ambushed before, so we did help them, I met a man when my previous master introduce me to him." Zangetsu explained.

Zangetsu continued. "Back than Altair and Darim appreciated us, so we been travel as well, We were actually considered as friends when we help them to achieve it. And they told us what happen when Altair's friend Abbas Sofian staged a coup d'état to take control of the Order for his own benefit. Also we had an exchange stories about each of their lives, they're could not believe of how each of their lives were poorly, so Altair and Darim were shocked about the surname ''Nogizaka", Hagoromo wondered why they're shocked about his old surname, turns out, that's the named of their parents were from Templar Order, its no wondered they choose his twin brother Harugasaki as their successor. So they joined their order and end of it for miserably, Hagoromo knew it would lead to war eventually so in order to protect his family and love ones, so he and Altair forged the sword that it considered as a gift."

"Of course when Hagoromo and Altair had finished building the sword. Also as for me... I blessed the blade with my soul and power to made a better sword that ever made, and so began the legend of Hagoromo the greatest of swordsman in his time. Every swordsman knows of his legend, so it wouldn't surprise me if they knew was the sword you held in your hand was." Zangetsu finished. **(AN: Based on Man at Arms: Reforge - Aragorn's Narsil, or Andúril - Flame of the West. So the Sword of Altair is now re-forged with Japanese-style blacksmith tradition.) **

"What about the way it was forged... This blade feels... Stronger than anything I've ever before... And why does it seem so happy?" Naruto questioned.

"The blade is forged from the strongest of all metal that has long since disappeared from this world, so...it was gifted by his foster parents from each of worlds by each of the ores that belongs to their worlds, that sword is probably the only thing made of that metal. The metals name is 'Adamantium'. It a was an indestructible, before it mysteriously disappeared from this world, also adding the Spirit Ore from the Soul Society, then Obsidian that creates scalpels, and Adamantite. Because it was made from the strongest of all metals the blade would never dull for at least a two thousand years, and with these metal together to create a best sword that ever made. Altair was amazed and admitted about that he got the rarest metals, so exchange for reforge his own sword as well with the same any metal that he made to obtained, so he forge it by using the same foreign forging tradition that make it stronger and sharper. And since I blessed the blade with my reiatsu..." Zangetsu trailed off.

"The blade will never rust, dull, or succumb to the aging process of time." Naruto realized. With Akarui was stunned about the sword's craftsmanship. She knew her kin had swords before, like her grandfather.

Zangetsu nodded in a pleased manner. "That's right, and as for why the blade seems happy... Well I may have given it a little sentience when I blessed it with my soul."

**"**What do you mean?" The orange-blonde haired Kurosaki asked.

"I mean that the sword, despite having a little sentience, won't have a true mind to be able to contact you, However it will display some type of sentience now and than. Such as whenever your training with it, it will telepathically teach you how to wield by communicating with you through your instincts. Another example would be that it won't let any one but you pick it up. And a final example would that if you try to seal it in a scroll it will send a pulse wave of sadness. Just see what I mean, and tell if it would liked to be sealed." Kyuubi first explained, than ordered at the end.

"Um, okay?" Naruto thought not really seeing what Zangetsu meant. As he looked at the sword. "So...uh..."

With Zangetsu gave Naruto, a named of the sword. "I refer called the sword...Amawashi (Heavenly Eagle), Hagoromo come up a name due that when Altair's sword named after himself."

"Sure." Naruto replied before he was startled, then return his glance at the sword and asked. "So, Amawashi, would you like to be sealed in a scroll?" He feeling stupid about asking a sword a question.

Hagoromo no Tsurugi is named 'Amawashi' pulsed in sadness inside Naruto's hand.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly...the sword...no, Amawashi was truly somewhat alive. "It's okay Amawashi, I won't seal you in a scroll." The blonde said with a small smile.

Amawashi pulsed in happiness at his new wielder's statement.

Naruto gently placed Amawashi, the Hagoromo no Tsurugi back in his sheathe before he set him into his belt, and left him hanging there by his side.

Amawashi pulsed in contentment as he was by his new wielder's side. Then Naruto looked at Zangetsu and Akarui. "Zangetsu... Thank you for explaining to me about Amawashi. If you didn't I probably would have sealed him in a scroll."

"Anytime. I only assisted you because you will made Hagoromo proud." Zangetsu smiled. "Seems you got what you came for."

"So, Rikudou Sennin's sword was sentiment?" Akarui asked.

Naruto and Zangetsu turned to Akarui with a nod, as the orange-blond spoke. "Yes, like Zangetsu, Sode no Shirayuki, and also Senbonzakura."

"Oh~." Akarui understand. "Guess it was cool sword."

Naruto smiled about her comment. "Yes, but since I won't able need this anymore." He glance at the Jinsoku Karyū, so he will sealed it via storage scroll. Then he looked at Zangetsu. "We better stay here to trained with Amawashi to be quite similar stance to normal sword of mine."

"It will be a honor. As longs the need needs to awake its full potential." Zangetsu suggested.

"Yeah, you're maybe right." Naruto replied, as he glance at Akarui. "You can go home now, Akarui. And thanks again." As he took out a giant meat then toss to her, until the white tiger catches it with her teeth with a joyful purr from the bite, then she disappeared with a poof of smoke.

Now they stared to spar, when Naruto took out Amawashi, but with Zangetsu's own sword, Naruto was amazed seeing the sword's blade glows in blue light, when Zangetsu explains the Amawashi did created by Hagormoro when the sword reacts on a battle, the blade is started to glow, its means its ready to fight, when the light fades it means stand down, to think that such a long time ago the Sage of the Six Path were considered deities. It was truly something that no one in this current time knew of. And the legendary blade Hagoromo no Tsurugi, Amawashi, However to see the blade that surpasses the Kusanagi and said to be able to harm Bijuu is truly amazing.

And to think that Zangetsu had a hand in creating the blade, truly fascinating. With many of the rarest metal that the blade had made that never rusted.

**==Later==**

Now Naruto and Zangetsu were intense training their new swords, as Naruto did used his Amawashi and also the Fushichō no hasaki (Blade of Phoenix), with Naruto's new taste of dual kenjutsu style with lightest weapons. Since Amawashi, the Hagoromo no Tsurugi was a short sword. So he did sheathed on the other hip sheath. **(AN: Now its Shay's dual wield action in AC: Rogue.)**

They are now in the Time-Space Dome that Naruto activate it. So they will take a year within 3 minutes.

As they are on separated sides, Zangetsu did get a sweat that due being a Zanpakuto spirit and Naruto's teacher and grandfather-figure. Now the moon zanpkakuto spirit called. "Alright Naruto, that's enough for today."

"Thank you, jiji." Naruto replied. As he sheathed Amawashi on the hip on his side. Then Naruto create couple of hand-seals then reactivate the dome. Then Zangetsu's reiatsu engulfs into back into his Zanpakuto form. Now He place his sword on his back.

Now with Naruto was able to renovate the Uzumaki compound. After all, he will create able to forge new weapons for his friends.

Naruto is on the the forge that he found it. With he summon the 'Forge' via gauntlet. Now prepare to made some weapons that he got from the Tanzaku, so he will cut some small fragments like the Omphalos Stone, the Earth Crystal, so considered a placing a displayed case for sure.

Now Naruto able to but the Omphalos in half and took out the hammer and prepared to forging.

Later within hours at work. Naruto finished like he always done like Shin Shusui and the Gravity Hammer. Since he finished build new weapons, but two of the designs that Naruto forged:

One of them is a twin light-weighted, lightning-based kodachi with no tsuba (short or small sword).

And the other is a crescent shaped blade, pole-weapon. The weapon's shaft features a Green Dragon biting the blade with a flame pattern carved into the blade.

"There, with these. I can gave those two to Tenten if she'll freaked out." Naruto comment. "The 'Shukuteki Hayabusa Yaiba' (Nemesis Falcon Blades) and 'Seiryū Engetsutō' (Green Dragon Crescent Blade). Well, better get these to put out the test." **(AN: The Nemesis Flacon Blades were based on Ninja Blade's Twin Falcon Knives and the Green Dragon Crescent Blade from Counter Strike Online.)**

As Naruto took the pair of kodachis and went to the clearing, as he is on the stance, then within a two minutes, suddenly the blades engulf with teal colored aura, and then with a burth forth with lightning fast slashes, with a slashes that wasn't that wasn't extended, it was the blades were attaches with chain wire in its blade. It performs long range attacks and allows the wielder to deflect or block any incoming attacks. With a athlete-style moves.

Now he shift the blades into reverse gripped before the blades returns in placed and now slashes forward that creates a surge of teal lightning. Now the blades were attach its place. Then made Naruto satisfied his work.

"Looks like its done." Naruto said, as he went back to the forge and try out another one, with Naruto place the kodachis on the new small storage scroll, but the color is teal for the blades, and other is green for the guan dao.

Now Naruto tried it the pole arm for sure. He is one the stance like his naginata. Then...he swing the pole-weapon on twirl slash, then thrust, and preforms the same 'rapid tempo assault' before, then slam the weapon on the ground creates a crack. Now he kick the pole up that allows to swing behind, then with a multiple slashes and thrusts and with a final thrust at the nearby boulder that breaks it into pieces.

With the results made the same expression about how Naruto got his new arsenals for his friends, but...there is one person that he had forgotten. "Oh yeah! I am most forgotten Shino. I could make me a weapon, after all, If I can find a alloy and combines with Mythril for sure to be a Kukri knife? Or maybe a Machete?"

Naruto was about to continue when he had heard a bird cry, that made his heads' up to see a red bird is about the size a as hawk. He notice there's a pouch that holds message scrolls that Messenger Hawks used. As he extend his arm that allows the bird to land.

As the bird lands, it reveals to be a phoenix, Naruto guessed that is one of her wife's summons.

"Care for name?" Naruto asked.

"Chiriko, Naruto-sama." A young messenger phoenix introduced. "Sakura-sama regard the plan that no enemy can't intercept my presence." This phoenix is unlike Shiroimaru, she can conceal on the clouds, so no one can get to her. She is one of Phoenix's stealthiest summon.

"I only receive message from Sakura-sama."

Naruto nod, as he took the message on the back on her back, and letting Chiriko flew to his shoulders, as he unrolled the scroll and read the message. Withing minutes later reading, with a smirk on hiss face. As he burn the message and then took out another scroll, then took out a pen and replied the message, as he rolled it and place on the pouch. As the phoenix hop to his forearm, then flew off to the skies.

So that, Naruto will prepared heading back to Tanzaku for rendezvous, and then he had something else in his mind. Then he bit his thumb and create a summoning hand seals then slam it on the ground that summons Akarui.

"We're off?"

"Yeah. Everything is according to plan." Naruto replied, as he get on the white tiger and rode off to heading back to Tanzaku.

**Chapter 41 Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>~~Naruto's Techniques~~<strong>

**Senp****ō****: Nagare no Sōzō** (Sage Arts: Creation of Flow) - Nin-doujutsu - Its a sage technique that only the Pure Rinnegan user allows gave individual to access chakra flows his/her body. - Inspired by NarutoxKim Possible Xover.

* * *

><p><strong>®01® - Sword - Sword of Hagoromo (Hagoromo no Tsurugi) ®<strong>

**1) ****Describe:** The design is; one handed, The sword was forged from a smooth, silver blue metal. Its cross guard was shaped like an eagle's wings, with the pommel in the shape of an eagle's head. The name that Hagoromo, Amawashi (Heavenly Eagle).

**2) ****Capability: **An unbreakable silver blue blade has the power to cuts anything like powerful elements, destroys barriers.

**Noted:** I will update its full potential about Amawashi. This will take me something for sure. So be patient until then.

* * *

><p><strong>==List of Naruto's new creations==<strong>

**Shukuteki Hayabusa Yaiba** (Nemesis Falcon Blades) - is a twin light-weighted, lightning-based kodachi with no tsuba (short or small sword), generates teal colored aura, contains a chain wire in its blade. It performs long range attacks and allows the wielder to deflect or block any incoming attacks. Its also useful for grappling. The design of the twin kodachis is has a black blade with teal cloth handle with no tsuba. - Made from Omphalos Stone - Color of the Small hand-size Storage Scroll: Teal **(AN: Ninja Blade's Twin Falcon Knives.)**

Skills: **Nemesis Rage** - Shock all enemies around the wielder with a powerful lightning surge.

* * *

><p><strong>Seiryū Engetsutō<strong> (Green Dragon Crescent Blade) - A crescent shaped blade, pole-weapon. The weapon's shaft features a Green Dragon biting the blade with a flame pattern carved into the blade. With this weapon, one can attack the enemy with a strong attack which fully utilizes the reach of its long blade. Its a Earth Base Weapon, that cleaves right through armor with a great destructive power. - Made from the Earth Crystal- Color of the Small hand-size Storage Scroll: Green **(AN: Based on Counter Strike Online.)**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Author's Note~~~<strong>

**What Jack, Miko, and Raf wants a summon? Did you all want the Sannin's summons or a different summons? I will and the Toads with someone else.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 41 Complete**

**Date:** 6/20/2015/1:47pm - 6/20/2015/2:52pm

**Well...that's the Part 6 of this story, since the Decepticons were on the move, but with Kurouzu kidnapped Sierra. Things will quite completely worst for the situation, as Naruto obtained that was belongs Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. This will be good if Naruto had a plan to do so, as for Wheeljack did made a quite a temper since he had someone close to him. As the rest of the Transformers that Wheeljack mentioned, he is looked like one of my favorite character in Starcraft with his state. Lets hope things will be completely complicated...**

**So be sure Review this, and have a nice Day.**

**;-)**


End file.
